Avatars, Masters, & Prodigies
by Freedom258
Summary: Every choice made has a sacrifice. To love risks the heart. To trust risks your allies. To assume risks the instincts. To protect risks the body. To gain power risks control. To kill risks the soul. Avatar Benjiro ventures into an unknown world without knowledge of much, in hopes of mastering the elements. But to save this world, he must risk his own.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar World or Any of the Avatar Characters I mention from the Avatar Series or any of the real life stores/products that are mentioned here.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The breeze picked up almost violently, blowing his hair across his forehead as it partly dried his eyes. He felt himself swaying half by force, half voluntarily

The sudden chill was off from the summer day, shoving his hands in the puffy white pockets his shorts provided; his fingers twiddled with the small contents inside.

Pausing to watch the sun creep to its rest in the distance; already the moon was above head. Its shining seemed to calm the wind.

_'It's been three days. I'm sure it wouldn't be too much to ask for an explanation now.'_ He pushed his bowl cut brown locks, every strand falling back to place.

Striding off the path onto a grassy hill, he found a large rock placed at the top, offering a magnificent view of the river below.

He climbed to the top of boulder, and sat cross legged in a meditation style.

At first he just looked to his pale hands, which were folded in his lap. Then taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, pressing his fists together.

How this worked; he never quite understood.

But it was the only technique he knew.

A tranquil, uplifting feeling almost immediately came upon him. Waiting a few seconds, he opened his eyes.

Instead of the outskirts of one of the Earth Kingdom towns, he found himself in a misty swamp; the area of which he knew was the spirit world.

He stood up, and looked around for a moment.

_'Now where could he be?' _He wondered, taking a step into the water.

Looking down to his reflection, the ripples of the water settled into the image of an older avatar.

"Avatar Yasuo." He announced before backing up.

The elder avatar rose from a reflection to a true being before the boy.

"It's good to see you again, Avatar Ashton." The avatar gave a gentle smile, as the two exchanged a proper bow.

"Actually I kind of go by Benjiro now." He corrected as politely as he could.

"I see you are adjusting nicely." Avatar Yasuo approved of him going by a more common name in this dimension.

It was the tone one used with strangers.  
When uncomfortable.

"It'd be a lot easier if I knew all the details." Benjiro tried to persuade for an explanation.

"Just as impatient for answers as ever I see. Very well. Come with me." The elder avatar walked straight through the water to the other side, practically disappearing into the fog.

Benjiro was shocked that he was actually going to offer him an explanation, and was quick to follow; not wanting to miss this.

"I suppose by now you have noticed several differences between our world and yours." He began as he continued to walk, not even turning around.

_'Well, duh! We have Starbucks, cell phones, and TV. You guys have the power to start shooting fire or throw rock and water with you mind. Kind of hard to miss!'_

"I suppose you could say that." Benjiro admitted in a subtle tone.

"That's a generous way to say it. Even I know that there are too many differences to be counted." Avatar Yasuo smirked, whether he knew his thoughts, Benjiro couldn't tell.

"But there are some similarities, I mean, a lot of the people here remind me of some of my friends back at home." Benjiro pointed out, knowing that for the short time he's been here, almost everyone he's met here has been kind to him.

Then he paused.

Not that he's met too many people.

_'Home.'_

Why was it starting to sound so far?

He'd only been here for a couple of days; like a camp or something.

But how long was he expected to remain here? His mind never really understood the fact that it could take a long time.

Months.

Years?

It would start sinking in soon.

"I suppose. That is something I want you to remember in the future." The elder avatar advised.

Benjiro stopped, looking at him suspiciously, but Yasou didn't even face him.

He just continued walking.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not moving until he received an answer.

The avatar stopped, and only turned his head a little, so he could look at him eye to eye.

"That's something that we'll have to discuss at another time." Was the answer, but Benjiro could tell by his response that this was something he needed to hear of outside of the spirit world.

There was a momentary silence; Benjiro shifted in an uncomfortable motion.

"So what is it you can tell me?" He asked; trying to not be too assertive, he was still waiting for his clarification.

"Ah yes. Well, there is a large portion that I'm forbidden to speak of… but I can tell you your main goal that you must achieve while you're here." Avatar Yasuo voice was mysterious; the hint of a secret was larger than obvious.

_'Who forbids an old man from something?'_ But then again; Yasuo wasn't so old.

Late thirties, early forties at most.

Benjiro found himself wondering what caused such an early death.

"Right now, the world is in a war very similar to one that happened three hundred years ago, however various details are creating a much more difficult scenario." The previous avatar said; only confusing Benjiro.

"Huh?" Benjiro scratched the back of his neck, not getting it.

_'If it's like one thing….only kinda harder…can't they just use whatever method they used before to stop it?'_ It would be an easy fix right?

Bring out the old hand book.

But then again, his knowledge of war was minimal.

Perhaps it wasn't so structured.

"Well, you see, the Fire Nation is attempting to gain overall control of world, but it's a little more complicated than before." Yasuo was unsure of how to put it.

How much of it he agreed to leave out, it wouldn't make sense with what he had.

"Why?" Ashton asked.

"You see, after the hundred year war three hundred years ago, all of the nations began to blend together. The Earth Kingdom would allow the Fire Nation and Water Tribe to set up several settlements within their land; so it's like the Earth Kingdom had its own little Fire Nation or Water Tribe colonies. Same with all the others, they'd let the other nations practically claim part of their land in exchange for areas of the other's. A...solution to trading with others without excessive tax issues. Even the Air Temples, once they were restored, had certain sections for other nations to join in." It seemed like a bad thing that everyone was getting along.

Benjiro was about to point this out when it clicked.

"So with the Fire Nation at war, all the settlements in that nation are on its side. So basically, it's not just firebenders that are the problem, it's everyone. You can't tell who the enemy is because benders of all types are for and against the war..." He nodded his head understandingly.

Yasuo was pleased he caught on; then sighed.

"With everyone unsure of who to trust, there has been such a rise suspicions. Anyone from the Fire Nation can practically wander into any other part of the world, and they wouldn't even be recognized as an enemy. It's causing the world to grow into Chaos."

"You need me to stop this war?" Ashton got to the point.

"Well it is the main duty of the avatar to keep balance of the world." Yasuo didn't deny.

Benjiro smirked, wondering how it would work, considering he didn't even know a single move in even airbending.

"But there is another catch." The elder avatar added.

Ashton looked shock, wondering what more there could be other than trying to protect a stranger's world.

"You must learn your bending from specific people, otherwise, your final battle will be alone." He added soberly.

"Final battle?" His voice was a squeak, too scared to ask.

Even if he was the avatar, he was only fourteen. And he never had to deal with fights at his old home. It was all so peaceful. Sure he had people who'd get mad at him and all, but fist fights weren't so common. He'd never held a sword before; much less used one. Never threatened someone with their life.

Yasuo gave him a look, and Benjiro could tell that was in the subject that he couldn't speak of, which only made Benjiro worry more.

"Who are must be my masters?" He used the phrase masters since he often hear people refer to their trainers as such.

"That's just it. You're masters must be the masters. Or the prodigies. Either will do." He was under the false impression that the avatar knew this much.

A blank stare.

"The Masters and Prodigies?"

"Yes. I suppose there isn't too much I can say about them either." The avatar gave another disappointed exhalation.

_'This explanation doesn't seem to be doing very well at answering questions so much as making new ones.'_ Ashton blew on his hair.

"Well what can you tell me?" He wouldn't be surprised if the answer was going to be nothing.

"The masters and prodigies are probably the only benders you'll meet from your world. They were each born and raised there, and each of them was brought to this world about a year ago. There are eight in total. A master and a prodigy of each element." Yasuo said, giving somewhat of just an overview.

"What makes them different from everyone here?" Ashton didn't see why he needed people from his world to teach him.

If they only had a year's training they'd be weaker right?

"Prodigies are, as is stated, prodigies. They can grow to the strongest state a normal bender can, set the limits as to what a person can become. Masters…are a bit different. They are strongest, without question. They have unmatchable energy with unique traits and can fight an avatar on equal grounds when in Avatar state. That is, when they gain control, of course."

This made Benjiro speculate a little about the masters. If they aren't always in control, doesn't that make them dangerous?

"Where do I find them?" He asked, wanting to get a general idea.

Avatar Yasuo gave an_ 'I don't know'_ shrug.

"Well what do they look like?" He tried another way, seeing that it would be easier if he had somewhat of an idea of their appearance.

"Not sure."

_'Gee. That's helpful.'_

Let's just go run around the world asking everyone!

NOOOOO problems in THAT plan!

"Any advice on how to find them." He was slightly annoyed of the avatar's lack of knowledge, but did his best to hide it.

"The masters and prodigies were brought here in order to train for the final battle, how or where their current location is probably not even known to the previous masters and prodigies." Avatar Yasuo sighed.

"The previous masters and prodigies? Are they like the avatar? Are they reincarnated?" Ashton asked, leaning a bit in to make sure he gets the facts right.

Suddenly, he felt weak. His knees buckled with trembling hands; vision blurring as they weld up with tears. Giving way, he collapsed to the floor; he clenched his heart, feeling it had to be giving out.

_'Wh-what's going on?'_ He tried to say but found it difficult to even think of it in his mind.

He gasped for air; his eyesight seemed to be going blind on him. It felt as though a thousand knives were stabbing him in the chest and head, his limbs underwent the pain of being on fire. Down his spine, he felt the chills of frostbite, his torso felt crushed.

Almost every deadly experience a warrior might feel before their death, it all came down on Benjiro.

His body quivered without him having any control, he felt the agony of a lightning strike; his neck must have been wet with blood, that smell flooding his nose.

"It looks like your spirit still cannot handle being in the spirit world for very long. I'm afraid we'll have to part here." Yasuo reached down and touched Benjiro on the forehead.

Closing his eyes was the only thing he could manage. His heart clobbered against his chest. His breath was nearly nothing but a whisper of wind.

Useless.

A moment later; all the anguish had left him. His heart slowed, his breathing returning to normal. He shot his eyes open, and was now facing the lowered sun, on the same grassy hill as before.

Looking straight felt difficult at first. Almost everything seemed to just be spinning around him; his dizziness beat any ride he'd ever been on.

Only trying to move his leg, he lost his balance and dropped to the prairie, not attempting to try again until the count of ten.

_'I-I-I don't get it. What happened back there?' _He questioned himself, but of course, no answer came.

Sighing, he turned his head only slightly, just enough to look at the colors filling the sky. The wind pushed his hair in synch with each green blade beneath him.

_'Why wouldn't he give me any answers? And he said that I would have to remember everyone's kindness here. What's that supposed to mean?' _He had a hunch.

Shaking his head, he convinced himself that was a ridiculous idea. There was no way the previous avatar would ever set him up like that.

Right?

_'I probably just need sleep. I suppose that since I never got too many answers, looking for these prodigies and masters will be a pain. Most likely, I won't get anywhere for months. But that doesn't mean I should take my time. I should hurry and finish this as quickly as I can.'_ Benjiro thought, part of him wanted to get out of this strange land.

He was a teenager with only two years of boy scouts memory on how to survive.

This wasn't going to be easy.


	2. Can you hear me?

**A/N: Just so you know, Ashton and Benjiro are the same person (Not sure if anyone would confuse that part, but just incase) however I will for the most part, refer to him as Benjiro.**

* * *

**Can you hear me?**

* * *

**June 4th, 2010**

* * *

Hiking had never been one of Benjiro's advantages; in fact he wasn't exactly the most fit in his classes. Sure, he could run the mile and keep up with the average boys and maybe do a pull up and a half; but he wasn't quite considered an athlete.

He wasn't afraid to admit he spent more time in front of the latest _'Call of Duty'_ than anything else.

Well.

He used to, anyways.

Once he reached the Air settlement; he nearly gave into his trembling knees, exhausted from such a long walk; his feet felt blistered from the eight mile travel.

Normally this wouldn't have been too harsh, if only someone had remembered to chart those steep hills in his map.

Climbing over those was no joy ride.

Stupid map making people.

Benjiro leaned over a little, breathing harshly while allowing this moment of break to last as long as possible.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Brea-OUCH!

Without any previous warning signs, wooden pole found itself stabbed into his center.

"State your name and business." A voice so creaky and raspy, Benjiro swore that he must have run into a witch.

Only lifting his head the smallest amount, Benjiro stared at the elder women in front of him.

Perhaps it was one.

At first it seemed as if her face consisted of nothing but wrinkles, skin folded on skin in such heavy creases he could lift one layer up and hide a dime for safe keeping. A scrunched up nose that was a bit too big for her face, her thin lips were pursued together so hard he could see the cracks from dryness.

She had shaved half of her head, the top of her crinkled forehead had a lumpy blue arrow tattooed down it; her beady eyes were watching him suspiciously.

Benjiro gulped.

"I am Benjiro, and I am here to learn the art of airbending." He stated; trying to sound as confident as he could.

Even though he was only here for information, he was sure it sounded better than _' I am Benjiro on a search for aliens'_.

Besides, TECHNICALLY the general idea was true.

There was an awkward pause for a moment, and Benjiro wasn't sure if he needed to repeat himself.

The lady's eyes were burning a hole through Benjiro's face.

She lifted up the stick again, which Benjiro guessed that it must have been an airbending staff.

Holding it carefully, she jabbed it into his stomach once more.

"STATE NAME AND BUSINESS." She practically yelled.

Confused, Benjiro placed his hands on his tummy, an attempt to avoid any further poking.

"I am-"

"WHAT?" The lady yelled, she cuffed her hand around her ear, an attempt to increasing her hearing.

"I am here to learn airbending!" Benjiro raised his voice only a little.

"AIRBENDING? YES WE HAVE AIRBENDING! WHAT ABOUT IT?" She questioned suspiciously.

"No! I WANT TO LEARN AIRBENDING!" He was now shouting.

"I HAVE ALREADY LEARNED AIRBENDING! SEE!" she pointed to her arrow on her head.

"I WANT TO LEARN!" He corrected, pointing to himself.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'VE LEARNED AIRBENDING!"

"I HAVEN'T!"

"YOU WON'T WHAT?" The lady had to be nearly deaf.

"I NEED TO LEARN AIRBENDING!" His voice at the highest level possible.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I KNOW AIRBENDING!" She seemed to begin to grow impatient.

Benjiro slapped his head; realizing that of course, with his luck, he had to be stuck in a screaming contest with an old lady.

"I-" he paused pointing to himself, "WANT TO," He held up two fingers, " LEARN," He imitating himself reading, "AIRBENDING" he then moved his hands in a he had seen airbenders fight.

She stared at him for a minute.

"YOU LIKE TO WATCH AIRBENDING?" She guessed.

_'Forget it!'_ He scowled with his face, aware speaking them allowed would be pointless.

Thinking the words she said over, she suddenly understood.

"OH!" She gave a smile, her slimy pink gums exposed.

"COME!" She instructed, grabbing Benjiro's wrist and pulled him towards a shrine. She was actually much stronger than one might expect.

"Wait-uh, ok." He quickly agreed, being dragged behind her

Her small quick steps were difficult to imitate compared to Benjiro's usual large slanky ones.

The older lady led him up through a short path, allowing him to notice several either airbenders in school or practicing.

Some flying on their gliders, others petting their bisons. There was a game going on as well, the ball moving too fast for Benjiro's eyes to follow.

Two boys zoomed in front of them, riding on nothing but air, both grinning from ear to ear.

Benjiro practically jumped back, allowing them to pass by, only to feel a harsher tug on his wrist.

_'It's like she didn't even notice them.'_

"WE'RE HERE!" The lady announced.

Looking in front of him, Benjiro noticed that there was the smallest of rooms in front of him, a curtain hanging in front for privacy.

The woman just stood there, watching him and waiting.

_'Uh… is someone supposed to come out… or am I supposed to walk in?'_ Benjiro scratched the back of his head.

"WELL?" The lady opened the curtain, in a way to tell him to go inside.

Unsure of what to expect, he pushed the rest of the curtain out of the way and walked in.

It was tiny, almost closet size. There was only one small shelf, containing several large blocks with razor sharp edges.

Confused, he grabbed one carefully, trying not to cut himself.

Holding it in his hand he walked out, and held it up to the lady.

"TAKE OFF HAIR." She instructed, pushing him back into the room.

_'Take off hair?'_ He asked, as the curtain swept back into place.

Looking the tool in his head, he didn't know what to think

Hesitant at first; he slowly held the shaving device on his forehead. Bringing it back, he watched as strands of his hair began to fall to the floor.

Repeating it until it was all off; he rubbed his newly bald scalp, and couldn't help but feel a little odd. He was pretty sure this was the first time he'd been bald since he'd been born.

Looking to the floor, he saw the small pile of brown hair that had been on his head.

Thinking nothing more of it, he placed the small block onto the shelf and walked out, expecting to see the elderly lady waiting for him.

"I'm sorry for any trouble you had with my mother." Came a much lighter and gentler voice.

Benjiro instead saw a younger woman, around middle age with a healthy spring in her step. The ideal picture of an airbender.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all." He quickly stated, then gave a small bow since he had seen so many people do it when they meet people.

She had a warm smile, the type you saw when a person witnessed something cute.

_'Ok, maybe there was some trouble, but I guess it would be rude to point them out.'_

"While she is hard of hearing, I can assure you she is a very nice person." She insisted.

_'Except when she has a staff.'_ Benjiro could still feel the spot where she'd poked him.

"Oh, well we didn't have too much problems." He lied, doing his best to smile.

"I see she has already convinced you to shave your head." She shook her head with a grin, almost as if it were a joke.

"I thought it was a necessity." Benjiro rubbed his head.

"That was a while ago. Now it's pretty much optional." She explained, and then pointed to her own head, fully outgrown hair the color of freshly wet dirt; only the tip of the arrow could be made out.

_'Now you tell me.'_ Benjiro would have blown on his hair, only now it wasn't there.

* * *

"So what can we do for you sonny?" Her voice was much kinder than her mother's.

Benjiro paused.

He hadn't actually made out a plan how on to gain the information needed.

_'What do I say? "I'm the avatar from another world and I need to find eight other people from my world. Have you seen them?" Yeah that doesn't look crazy at ALL. But if I just ask for data based on the Air Nation; wouldn't that look a little suspicious with this whole war going on? For all she knows I could be the enemy! GAH! I should have been planning this out on my way here.' _

"Uh…I'm-m here to uh… well… learn airbending!" He figured if that worked for the first woman, it might work for her.

Unfortunately, this wasn't as fluent as he intented. Her face turned questionable, glancing him over as if to estimate his story based on appearences.

"A little old to be barely starting are we?"

"Yeah…well…uh…there have been some, uh, complicated circumstances." Seemed to be the only excuse that would fall off his tongue.

She was curious at this remark; but figured it must be something personal and left it alone.

"Well do you have any experience at all?" She asked.

Benjiro regrettably shook his head.

"I suppose we can put you in the new beginner's class that's starting. But I'm afraid you'll be trained with students more than half your age. Is that alright?"

_'Learning in classes would help, then I could only learn the more advance moves from them. But I don't want to spend too much time here.'_ The debates went on in his head.

"Actually, I can't," He confessed, "You see I'm …in the Earth Kingdom military." The idea just popped in his head.

_'THE MILIATARY! WAS THAT REALLY ALL I COULD THINK OF? IF SHE ASKS ME ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT IT I'M SCREWED!'_ Benjiro wanted to beat himself.

"The military!" She gasped the name in amazement.

"Yeah. I'm here to gather information based on the Air Nation settlements set up here in the Earth Kingdom." He tried to sound as professional as he could.

"A boy as young as you, already involved in this whole war. It's just disgraceful what this world has come to. And one who doesn't even know the art of his own element!"

"That was actually why I wanted to learn. You see most of the time I'm only used as a messenger, but I still want to learn to have some protection, but I can't really afford to stay in one place too long." He felt a bit cocky at his rapid imagination.

"Well I can assure you, the Air Nation is willing to aid in any way we can." She gave a bow to express her support, "But why have they not contacted us through the usual radios?"

"We've been...uh...having some technical issues."  
"Ah, I keep telling them. Machines can not do what a human was intended. Always with advancements though." She shook her head.

"Right..." He tried to appear in agreement, "First of all, Have there been any reports of airbenders with an unusually high amount of talent anywhere in the temples or settlements?"

"Of course! The Air Nation has produced a quite exceptional number of prodigies." She proudly spoke.

_'Well that narrows it down.' _He rotated his jaw.

"What about in the past year?" The few details he knew would be of little help.

It was at that remark that the lady grew a mischievous smile.

"Well there is this one boy, around one of the northern water tribes I think. I mean, I've never met him personally, but I hear he's quite the natural."

"How so?" Benjiro questioned.

"Well, I heard they had taken him to one of the schools, and he passed it within an entire month! Can you believe that? An eight year course passed in a month! And then became a master within the next three. His records are even more impressive than those of Avatar Aang's!" The way she said it, almost as if she didn't believe it herself.

_'No doubt about it. It has to be one of them. A master it sounds like. I don't think prodigy would be this quick. But if they are…then I don't even want to imagine a master.'_

"Do you know how old he is?" He had gained a curiosity of how old his teachers would be.

"Oh…what was he….around like twelve I think."

_'Did she just say twelve?'_ He had to bite his tongue to keep the lower half of his mouth from hitting the floor, _'THAT'S TWO YEARS YOUNGER THEN ME! Sure, I mean, it's not like it's bad enough to depend this world on a fourteen year-old, let's just add a twelve year old teacher shall we?'_

"Is he still there?" Benjiro began trying to calculate how far the Northern Water Tribe was from here.

Um...it was just a hunch...but he was quite sure it was more than a person usually walks.

"No, he left for the Northern Air Temple a while back, but it was never reported whether he had made it." She shook her head.

_'Of course.'_ He would have mumbled .

He reached in his bag and pulled out his map, trying to measure out the distance.

_'So I suppose I should check the Northern Air Temple then, and that's all the way across the Earth Kingdom. By foot this will take months. I guess I can stop by a few other nation settlements on the way and all, I don't think it will really matter which element I learn first. But first I guess I'll have to find a reliable way to gain supplies.'_

"Thank you." He gave a polite bow before turning his heels, walking with his nose stuck in the atlas.

_'I don't want to result to stealing or gambling. Maybe if I can learn how to hunt…or even learn all the plants and stuff. That would probably be helpful. But who do you go to in order to learn those sorts of things?'_

"Oh…wait a moment!" The lady called from behind, getting his attention.

Benjiro looked over his shoulder nervously.

"If you're planning on going to the Northern Air Temple, you're going to need a guide." She explained.

"A guide?" Benjiro tilted his head, lowering the paper.

She nodded.

"It's for protection of the higher temples, that every foreign visitor must be escorted by an airbending master with proof of loyalty to one of the settlements or temples, not to mention the fact that the only way to get there is by Bison." And then paused, "Haven't they taught you this before?'

Sweat at the back of his neck, he was glad there was a sun to blame it on.

"W-well...this is my first multi-national assignment. Usually I've been working with the Earth Kingdom."

She tsked her teeth in a_ 'such a shame'_ sound.

Benjiro tried to keep in a relieved sigh.

"Well, If you'd like, I can have one of our younger masters assist you. Most of the elders are busy teaching classes, but I'm sure there's someone fresh out with nothing to do. Maybe teach you a little bit of Airbending on the way?" She recommended.

"Yes! Thank you! If it's not too much trouble." Benjiro eagerly gave several bows in appreciation.

* * *

_**~In The Spirit World~**_

* * *

"You take amusement out of other's difficulties, don't you?" The young man had that hunch for a while, but now it seemed to be permanently confirmed.

His stare was one of repressed anger.

"Now it's not like I choose to do these things on purpose, what must happen will happen. This was the only way to solve things. My enjoyment has nothing to do with it, Shin'ichi." Avatar Yasuo pointed out, giving a pretend look of insult.

"So in other words, you were just being stupid." Shin'ichi had a cool voice; no respect for the elder avatar was shown.

_'He has always been one to be straight forward._' Yasuo smirked.

"Whatever happened to that little kid ten years ago who'd listen to everything I said, taking the words in as if his life depended on it?"

"He grew enough common sense to know that following the advice you had planned would end in nothing but bloodshed." Shin'ichi shifted his head to the side; strands of his coal colored hair shifted around his eyes.

_'Even way back when he was seven I had a harder time negotiating with him compared to Benjiro. Well, I guess he's always been the kind to plan ten steps ahead.'_

"What's done is done, it can't be changed. Benjiro will save the world from that tyrant. He is already searching for the masters and prodigies." Yasuo shrugged.

"But you didn't even tell him what that'll do to other dimension!" Shin'ichi placed his hand on his head, a headache motion.

"Either way, unless he does as it's foretold, both worlds will end up destroyed."

"But he doesn't even have the strength to save one world! Even you can't evade that!" Shin'ichi's tone was stern; ignoring the facts would do nothing.

Avatar Yasuo looked to him, pressing the blame without attempts of hiding.

"The fault isn't even close to mine." Shin'ichi dismissed the idea.

_'After all you've put me through, don't even think I'll be willing to take the shit you're attempting to throw at me.'_

"But it's only you who can give him more strength. Your decision is what's holding him back." Yasuo wasn't yet pleading, not that he'd actual be dignified to do so.

"He is too weak; any power he uses or is given is only a waste." Shin'ichi narrowed his eyes.

"You underestimate him." Yasuo stroked his beard.

"You overestimate him." Shin'ichi shot back.

The avatar gave a sigh, knowing it is pointless to argue with the boy, he was too stubborn and independent to listen to another.

_'How much farther he could go if he'd just be open to suggestion.' _Why he was so closed minded, it hardly made sense.

Shin'ichi was intelligent, but once he'd made a decision, it was final.

Very rarely did he change it, in which case the opponent would have to have undeniable facts.

_'Perhaps if he could just screw up once he'd see how important it was to listen to others.'_

Shin'ichi screw up?

Benjiro had a better chance of getting all the masters to agree with him than so. Shin'ichi had sources. One mistake he'd made a long time ago. Ever since, what he says, became reality. His plans could not be trumped.

"So what's your plan? Talk him out of it? He's the avatar; it's in his instinct to do what is right for this world, even if there are high risks to take." Yasuo pointed out.

"I know that," Shin'ichi looked away for only moment, "I understand that his stupidity isn't completely his blunder. Persuasion alone won't work for him. However, I believe, with some valuable allies, he might learn a few things. "

_'Poor poor Benjiro. You'll be in hell for the next who knows how many months.'_

"You mean the Masters and Prodigies? What makes you think they'll go with you?"

"Anyone who is dumb enough to follow a fourteen year old amateur is of little use to me."

"You're going to make this impossible for him, aren't you?" Yasuo felt the need to at least offer a handicap.

Benjiro alone wasn't going to be enough for Shin'ichi, and as far as he knew, Shin'ichi already had a death sentence for him.

"If he truly is as significant as you believe, then he should be up for a challenge." The boy had an advantage in power, experience, and knowledge.

Yasuo shook his head.

"Just try not to kill him. I know it would please you to an incomprehensible extent, but it would bring a numerous amount of issues that even you won't be able to handle." He advised, those words, whether he'd follow, it couldn't be for sure.

Shin'ichi didn't answer. He turned his back to Yasuo, and then began to walk towards the fog of the spirit world.

"You seem to be under the impression that I'm running away. I can assure you, I am more than prepared to uphold my destiny. However, some of the minor details, I believe can be altered with a bit perseverance. If Ashton plays his role the way I predict, he'll merely be a puppet in my hands."

His eyes gleamed gold without the need for assistance of sunlight.

_'Just like you. So predictable; I would wonder to what extent you'd catch on too…but I believe your as simple minded as him.'_ Shin'ichi said nothing, wondering how deceiving a spirit was so simple.

The mist swallowed Shin'ichi; the outline of his figure disappeared, off for the next matter of business.

_'He scares me sometimes.'_ Yasuo couldn't hide that fact from himself. _'But, overall, I suppose even he can't understand how much more complicated this is. Even his sight can be blurred.'_

* * *

**June 5th, 2010**

* * *

"Get lost did we?" The woman greeted him as he came close to the bison stables.

"This place is a lot bigger than you'd first think." Benjiro admitted.

She gave a smile at the joke, a bison behind her growled in a welcoming tone.

"HEY MISTER, WATCH OUT!"

Acting on pure instinct, Benjiro dived out of the way, almost managing a handspring. That is, until he clumsily allowed his palm to slide on loose pebbles, causing him to flip and land flat on his back.

Two kids sped past where Benjiro had been previously standing, a large dust cloud being brought up by their air scooter as they scraped the floor.

"SORRY!" They barely managed to yell the words loud enough before disappearing behind another part of the temple.

_'That is the third time I've almost been ran over today.'_ He counted once he caught his breath.

Sadly enough that was more than he ever encountered in his world.

And that's including cars and bikes.

"Excellent reflexes. You'll need those!" A voice shouted out.

Benjiro tilted his head back, looking directly behind him, at the very top of the bison.

There, standing on the furry white head, stood a single girl, for a moment Benjiro swore it was nothing more than an illusion.

She stood up straight and proper, her long legs shoulder length apart. She had the makings of a model, tall, thin. Her princess like hair, the color of gold, flowed to her hips, with just the right amount of waves adding a to dance with the wind for an elegant show with even the smallest of breezes.

But what Benjiro had trouble not staring at were her eyes. She had such full and dark eyelashes; it emphasized her silver irises that seemed to hold her very spirit within them, a light blue ray practically burst from the center, tinting them as effortlessly as needed.

She wore a light yellow tube top that stopped halfway down her stomach, showing her fair midriff while a long shawl covered her shoulders. Her legs covered with typical airbending pants; her feet in shoes so thin and light, they could have easily passed as socks.

Benjiro couldn't do anything to prevent himself from staring at her. She stood in direct line with the sun, causing her to seem to practically glow, but Benjiro wasn't sure if that was even the sun.

It just seemed to him as if it were that one moment in every fairytale, the first time the knight sees his beautiful maiden.

His entire body became paralyzed, not even willing to stand up, only agreeing to one thing, to watch what poised move that single girl would make.

Barely lifting her feet even an inch, she was immediately caught by the wind, carrying her down in such a graceful motion as her shoes brushed the ground in a stop.

Benjiro couldn't tell if she had summoned that air, or if nature had decided to make sure that not a single drop of her energy should be wasted with something as simple as jumping.

"You must be Benjiro," Her voice had a tone of confidence and modesty, "I'm Emi." She leaned over the still lying down Benjiro.

Benjiro didn't move.

His body wouldn't respond, the only reaction he could make was turning his face red, and even then he couldn't revert it back to pale.

Emi turned her head, obviously she didn't understand why he was still lying on the floor, but seemed to think of it as a joke, laughter filling her eyes.

_'She looks like an angel.' _Benjiro could easily picture her in a pure white robe, snow colored wings sprouting from her back with a golden halo to match her hair.

Emi crouched down, the closer she got to Benjiro, the deeper shade of scarlet grew on his face.

"Are you comfortable?" She gave the most stunning smile, closing her eyes as the grin spread across her face.

Attempting to speak, Benjiro only could feel his lips trembling; nothing could break the seal on him.

_'You are such a dork.' _He hated himself as much as ever for his shyness around pretty girls.

Finally he was able to at least get himself to blink, only to find that once his eyes were back in focus, Emi had disappeared.

He slowly turned his head beside him, noticing that there she was, lying down with her hands behind her head in a relaxing kind of way.

"Well I guess it can be nice just to take a break every once in a while, but I prefer using sleeping bags, it has a lot more cushioning and all " She gave her personal opinion before sitting up, "Either way, let's try to get through at least half the day before we take a resting period like this, ok?" She tilted her head just the slightest, extending her hand to offer help up.

Benjiro just looked at it, his mind completely blanked out on him.

_'Take it you idiot!'_ His mind and body seemed to be completely separated.

She had such warm touch to her soft skin, Benjiro would have thought that she could be a firebender, but then he would have doubted that any firebender could be so gentle.

Emi helped him to his feet, and then to his surprise, he noticed that she had to be a good four, even five inches taller than him.

He knew that she had to be around his age, but he debated whether she had a year or two on him.

Perhaps it was just his shortness that made it seem like that.

"I suppose it's about time you kids got going then." Benjiro had completely forgotten that there was another person there.

Emi nodded, and then turned to Benjiro.

He felt baffled, searching for words.

Nothing was more comforting than when she'd open her mouth instead.

"Let's go."

* * *

**June 9th, 2010**

* * *

Benjiro leaned his head against the side of the saddle, his face a ghostly white; comparable to the clouds they leisurely drifted past. Closing his eyes, he deeply regretted ever taking his feet off the ground.

_'I never liked flying in airplanes. Why'd I think a bison would be any better?'_ He felt sick.

Emi played with the reigns in her hands, relaxing as they smoothly crossed over a wide spread sea, the afternoon sun floating gently above.

_'We're making a lot better time than we originally anticipated. We may get there a day or two early. But I don't get what he's going there for. I was told to escort him there. They also said something like he was looking for someone. A special boy that the Air Nation had been keeping an eye on. But why would he be interested in him?' _She was so lost in thought she barely even glimpsed up to check the skies.

Benjiro gained the courage to peek open a single eye, catching just the smallest glimpse of Emi.

She had turned her head gently to the right, giving him the perfect side view of her face.

Her eyes were glazed over with the reflection of the light, a look of daydream showed as she batted her eyelashes in a dawdling motion.

Benjiro was fast to snap his eye closed again, knowing that his face was about to return to the humiliating crimson.

_'I can't just ask him, I don't want to be nosy. Not to mention right now, I represent the entire southern Earth Kingdom Air Nation settlement. It's my job to make sure that I be the perfect guide. And that means no question asking.'_ Emi nodded her head, agreeing to her new rule.

Suddenly, Emi remembered that she had forgotten a very important detail of her assignment.

_'Only one more week. Only one more week.'_ Benjiro had to keep reminding himself that this misery wouldn't last forever.

"Hey." Emi called.

Benjiro dizzily looked at her.

She crawled from the bison's head to into the saddle; a playful grin on her face.

_'I must admit, ever since my test, I've always wanted to do this.'_ She inched closer and closer to him.

"You were supposed to learn airbending, weren't you?"

Benjiro was now sitting up, every moment she came closer, he backed away the equal amount, a few beads of sweat rolled down his bare head.

"I-I-uh-h wel-lllll uh-h-h." It sounded more like he was choking than talking.

By the time he had his backside against the very edge, she was almost directly in his face, that ceaseless smile made Benjiro coil his fingers around the strap of his backpack, a lump in his throat seemed impossible to swallow.

_'This'll be both interesting and entertaining.'_

"What do you say we a start now?" Emi took the bag from his hands and set it aside. Leaning in just the slightest.

His face grew warm, the whiteness being replaced with red.

"N-now?" Benjiro had a bad feeling.

Without giving an explanation, Emi suddenly threw herself forward, pushing both her and Benjiro off the bison, allowing them to free fall towards the ocean.

"AHHHHHH!" Benjiro felt himself twisting and turning, flipping backwards uncontrollably.

He hadn't even forced his voice to work.

By simply opening his mouth as an attempt to breath, he suddenly found shrieks coming out.

And while there are several people who would take time like this to rethink how their life had been spent, wishes and dreams they never fulfilled, regrets, loved ones, Benjiro could only truly focus on one thing...

_' AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

He watched as the water grew closer and closer, the sky shrinking into a mixture of blue and white. Now it seemed as if he'd give anything to be back on the safe flying bison, and this time he'd ride without qualms.

Emi casually fell beside him, laughter exploding from eyes and mouth.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Benjiro shook his head, hoping to maybe shake this whole incident from happening. That it'll turn out to simply be a dream, or nightmare, illusion, anything other than reality.

"You really should be focusing on saving yourself rather than screaming, I'd say you don't have a lot time. And that water's pretty deep. If anything I hope you can swim. It's a long way to the shore, well, that is if you survive the fall." Emi recommended, as if it were as simple as a game.

The sight of Emi near him was enough to distract him for only a second.

Her hair was blowing up wildly, in such a way it reminded Benjiro of fire. The look on her face. Joy, happiness. Benjiro could tell that this was where she belonged. In the air.

_'It must be an airbender thing.'_ He assumed and at that sudden moment he realized something.

He was an airbender. As much of an airbender as her. So why was he scared? This is where he should belong, right?

Forcing his mouth closed, He spread his arms out, trying to slow down his falling rate.

_'I don't know the first thing about bending, but I'm the avatar. I mastered these elements before, right?'_

Emi could see his face had grown serious, the focus in his expression.

"Later!" She winked, and with a swirl of her arms, she glided back to the bison, who, now that Benjiro looked, was descending beside them.

_'Focus. Focus. FOCUS.'_ He tried to find some inner strength. Something that would give him the power. A voice to tell him how it's done. A feeling of Déjà vu. He didn't know what it'd feel like, but he hoped that it would just come to him, like riding a bike.

A feeling he would never forget.

After a few seconds, Benjiro's nervousness grew, beginning to believe that he wouldn't be able to figure it out.

He knew there was no way he could know what bending truly was or how to use it now. It was still too early.

"Would a hint be too much to ask for?" he whispered miserably to himself. "Please, Avatar Yasuo."

Squeezing his eyes as tight as they would, he knew the impact would have to be harder than cement.

_'Ten seconds left. Well,'_ Benjiro counted down to his last moment of breaths, _'I guess it was nice knowing me.'_

The air pressing against his face, that whispering sound in his ear, his clothes filling and unfilling with wind, was this meant to be his last experience?

It happened.

Benjiro felt his surroundings change, he wasn't falling anymore, that he was sure of, but this still wasn't right.

It felt like water, that feeling of whenever you move, your actions are always half the speed you intended.

And yet he could breath

_'Benjiro.'_ Someone called.

He tried to lift his head, but his body felt paralyzed.

_'I'm sorry, Benjiro.'_ This time, he recognized the voice.

_"Avatar Yasuo."_ Benjiro gave an attempt to speak, but it seemed he was on mute mode.

Relaxing his eyes, he allowed them to remain closed, listening as closely as he could.

_"Benjiro, you are different from most avatars. During the reincarnation cycle that happened between you and I, there were complications. Your bending isn't as it should be. Yes, your natural bending is air. Yet you have trouble with even the simplest of tasks. I accept the blame. And I'm afraid that there isn't too much I can do in repayment. I'm sorry."_ Yasuo's voice was dim, as if it were hiding in the farthest corner of his mind.

_'Complications during the reincarnation?'_ Benjiro questioned in his head, but he wasn't sure if Yasuo could hear him or not.

_"Yes. However, what I can do is unlock your bending ability. That way, you'll be able to train, use was skills you do have and improve them. But you must hurry, an opponent stronger than you'll be able to handle is already making his move against you."_ His voice faded a little too dramatically.

Benjiro faintly opened his eyes only the slightest, finding himself once against plunging toward the water.

Springing his eyes open fully, the energy flowed within him, pulsing his blood. He could feel it. Subconsciously rotating his arms; he felt something carry him. He couldn't tell what it was or if it was even him.

_'I'm, falling up?'_ He wasn't a physics expert, but he was about ninety-nine percent sure this was wrong.

Gravity kicked in and once again he was dropping in the right direction, but the feeling of power didn't leave him. He could still feel it, running through his veins. Deeper than the blood.

Benjiro was about ready to see how strong of a current he could create, when it came to his attention that he was no longer sinking.

Sometime when he was still trying to understand what was happening, Emi and swooped the bison down and caught him, a congratulations kind of grin on her face, as her eyes seemed to beam at him.

"Cutting it close, aren't we?" She asked, almost laughing at his bewilderment.

For the first time since Benjiro met her, he was able to look at her straight in the eye and maintain himself from blushing.

But he didn't even take time to notice.

_'Wh-wh-what was that?'_ He tried to figure out what had happened when he heard Avatar Yasuo's voice.

But even that was pushed out of the way once he realized what he himself had just accomplished.

He stood there, in almost a traumatized state.

_'I-I, m-me. I-I bended. That was me. My bending.' _When he was told of his status as the avatar, he didn't know what to expect of bending. And, despite of what he heard, he doubted he would ever be able to actually do it.

_'I...am a bender.'_

* * *

Ankle deep in a pond, Shin'ichi rolled his pants up to his knees, attempting to prevent the dampness from entering his clothes.

His shoes were soaked, but he didn't show any sign of bothersome, his face expressionless, the mist hid anything further than ten meters away.

_'No matter how many times he's relocated, his homes always seem the same.'_ He reached for the extended branch of a rotting tree, pulling himself onto the solid land.

As his foot hit the earth, water squeezed out, that spongy feeling made him uncomfortable.

"Of course." Shin'ichi muttered.

Removing his shoes, he watched the water drip out.

Drop by drop.

Barefoot, Shin'ichi proceeded with climbing, over boulders and rocks; the destination was close enough to see.

_'I never understood what was with him and caves.'_ He looked to the one several feet above the ground, hidden in the side of a mountain.

Shin'ichi gripped the trunk of the tree, placing his foot between the crack of two brushwood, scaling it with ease.

"It really is odd. No matter how far I run you always seem to find me. Some would call that stalking." A voice called out from inside.

Shin'ichi gave a leap, his arms grabbing onto a low hanging branch in order to swing into the opening of the grotto, landing with simplicity.

"Some would be grateful that I make such a long journey in order to check up on you every once in a while." Shin'ichi dusted the dirt off his shirt.

The spirit smirked, taking a few steps out of the shadows in order for his fuzzy coffee colored hair to be hit by what little sunlight the spirit world offered.

"Well, you do owe me that much, wouldn't you agree?" He raised his eyebrow.

"If we were the type to repay all of our debts, you'd owe me ten pairs of shoes, three shirts, one hundred gold pieces, four glass lenses, two frames and six years of my life." Shin'ichi tossed his ruined shoes to the side; a small _"squish" _sound could be heard as the smashed against the wall.

The spirit boy laughed.

"Only you would keep track." He had that look in his eye, as if he had a mischievous plan, but Shin'ichi had learned a long time ago that it was nothing more than his natural appearance, "but I'm hurt you consider those years a waste. The four of us used to have a lot fun didn't we?" He gave a pretend look of heartbreak.

Shin'ichi didn't buy it for a moment, his eyes just staring at him in almost a way of annoyance.

_'He never changes.'_ Shin'ichi studied his old friend.

Taking a seat on the nearest rock, the boy brought his pale arm by his face, in an "I'm listening" kind of way

"So what brings you here?" He questioned, his slightly slanted eyes glistened. He could tell by Shin'ichi's manner that this wasn't just an ordinary visit.

Shin'ichi ran everything through in his mind, making sure that this was the right choice.

_'This will be the only way to keep him under control from screwing up too much.'_ He knew this was a necessary arrangement.

"I have a favor to ask."

"WHAT? The legendary Shin'chi is actually asking ME for help? Whatever happened to that solo Mr. 'I can do it by myself' act?" There was not a single chance of him letting this slip by.

Shin'ichi rolled his eyes.

"Why is it you create a nickname for me that is only one letter different than my real name?" Shin'ichi ignored the rest of the comment, only referring to the Shin'chi part.

"What real name? Shin'ichi's just what you agreed with when you were a kid. Anytime I try to call you by your actual name you ignore me. I don't see what difference it makes at which name I call you by if they're all fake."

_'How troublesome'_ Shin'ichi hardly understood how he became his only option.

"Shall we return to our proper names then? I'll even add the titles if it'd please you." He knew this would strike a nerve.

A while ago; they abandoned their lives. Deciding to throw away their past.

Names included.

He smirked, Shin'ichi being the only one he'd joke with about that.

"Well only if you added a bow." He gestured to his the floor.

Shin'ichi rolled his eyes, considering he could request a bow himself with their stature nearly equal, the difference was that Shin'ichi's was still in effect.

"I thought I could interested you in a visit to the mortal world."

His head tilted up slightly looking him directly in the eye as though to make sure he wasn't lying.

"Return to the mortal world?"

Shin'ichi nodded.

Stretching himself back and leaning against the wall with his arms behind his head, he crossed his legs, and closed his eyes, practically prepared to fall asleep.

_'Debating or ignoring me as an attempt to piss me off.'_ Shin'ichi wondered which it could be.

There was silence for a moment.

"Go on." The spirit's face was poisoned with an elf like smile.

* * *

The sun beat down on Benjiro's bare neck; he brought his arms up, preparing to defend if necessary. The grassy prairie was completely bare other the than long untamed pastures; sprouting in all directions from the ground.

The area was flat, giving visibility for miles, free open space on the cloudless day.

An ideal spot for a practice round.

_'She says this is for fun. Just to see how much I've improved.'_ Benjiro coaxed himself into relaxing, _'So why do I already feel nervous?'_

Emi looked at him.

_'He's learning pretty fast, show him a move once or twice and he'll nail it. A lot like when I was learning. A prodigy, that's what they called me. Would he fall under that category? Maybe. But there's something...off. I'll know for sure this way._' She blinked her eyes once, taking a deep breath

She pulled a silky orange cloth from the pocket of her pants, folding it diagonally. Tying the two corners together, she created a bandana.

Pulling her hair out of her face, she lifted her hands, ready for battle.

Benjiro's fingers twitched as a wad of spit went down his throat.

_'I'm ready, I can do this. I just have to make sure I keep focus, be on my toes, and not take my eyes off her for a second-' _He encouraged himself, only to realize that he had already made his first mistake.

While thinking, he had lost track of her. She practically disappeared from sight. When fighting an airbender, that's the worst thing you could allow them to do.

_'Just remember your training,'_ Benjiro remained calm.

Left? Nothing.

Right? Wrong.

Above? Clear.

_'Only one place left.'_

As he was about to whip around to attempt to outmatch her speed with his own blast of air, his shirt ruffled against his shoulder.

Had he not read that as a sign, it would have been a match that ended too quickly.

Diving obliquely to the floor, he knew it would've made more sense if he were to have flown into the sky. Yet his reactions always just told him to fall.

The moment his arms smashed into the ground, a detonation of wind swept across the area he'd been previously standing, a force so strong it uprooted an entire patch of grass.

"As always, your reaction timing is near perfection. And yet, you never even attempt a counter. Interesting." Emi verbally showed the observations she had made.

Benjiro smirked.

Not responding, he pushed his hands behind him, creating a current of air behind him in order to force his speed.

He sprinted, faster than he'd ever gone, his feet beating against the floor almost quicker than a millisecond.

Wind blasted his face; it almost felt uncontrollable, for a split second, Benjiro feared he'd over shot Emi.

No, he could see as it almost appeared if he'd ram her.

_'Please get this right.'_ He knew this could be painful on his part as well.

Braking as fast as he could, Benjiro slammed his foot to stay, throwing the back of his hand forward, the speed and wind of the current of air that had followed him pressed onward, energy strong enough to knock any person down, suffocating them with air.

Emi smiled, spreading her arms out to create an air bubble, blocking the attack with little thought.

Benjiro slid as the wind pressured him to push farther.

While at first he fought; he became unbalanced and toppled forward, completely flipping onto his backside.

_'Why am I always falling on my back?'_ He questioned himself.

"Pay attention!" Emi warned; she jumped an impossible height with her hands stretched above her head.

Rolling as fast as his body would let him, Benjiro barely escaped an air swipe.

Jumping to his feet, he found Emi right behind him

She kicked her leg at him, while her actual limb missed, the bended air she created with it was on direct target, smashing into Benjiro and throwing him once more.

Using that to create a perfect back flip; he charged at her once more

When Emi threw an air punch, with the intentions of having the same effect as before, Benjiro ducked under her arm and swiftly moved behind her.

At first, he attempted to place his hand on the center of her spine, but at the last moment retracted.

Knowing that she had experience, following behind her to mirror her movements would only last a few seconds before she'd escaped.

_'Maybe I can win if I use more distance attacked.'_

A current of air carried him several feet back, being sure to add space between the two of them.

Twirling his arms in a circular motion, he expanded it until he held a complete ball of air.

Spinning around, he launched it forward, attempting to knock Emi straight off her feet.

She formed an_ 'x' _with her arms, and then shot them apart; the orb was blown away with a counter blast of wind.

Emi took a step forward, simply pushing herself, and then stopped.

An air wake formed, taking the shape of her body and blasted straight toward Benjiro.

This hit directly on, the force felt stronger than a hit from rocks, throwing him several meters back, his back sliding on the floor.

_'Ow.'_

Pushing himself up, he centered his arms again, reading to attack, when he froze, his ears listening intently.

_'Panting?_' He narrowed his eyes to make sure his heeding was correct.

Yes, unmistakable. Harsh breathing in weariness.

He felt proud; a small triumph overcame his original worry.

Had he really worn Emi down that much? Not even a month of training and he was already wearing down a master?

Maybe bending was something in him, something that he could master.

His eyes diverted to Emi and immediately became confused.

There she stood fine, straight with perfect posture as always, prepared to continue without the slightest sign that she had even been in a battle.

Benjiro was sure that there wasn't even a single hair out of place.

_'Then…'_ It made no sense to him.

His eyes widen as he felt his heart against his chest.

He could feel his pulse even through his neck, how long had he been puffing in out for air?

Benjiro didn't understand. A minute ago, he felt perfectly fine, prepared to go at least another three rounds. And yet now, he felt it impossible to remain standing for even a few minutes more.

His arms seemed to turn to lead, too heavy to keep even above his waist.

Moving a shaky leg forward, he took a single step.

That did it.

It slipped beneath him; Benjiro felt everything grow dark as he slipped into unconscious.

Emi watched as he face planted into the grass, not as surprised as she thought she would be; this confirmed part of her suspicions.

_'It's just as I thought. He's able to keep up with all my movements, and isn't half bad when it comes to natural talent, and yet, he just drops like that. As if he had been fighting for so long. His stamina's off. But, in an odd way. While most would just tire quickly and their attacks would gradually get slower, he just stops. He fights, is energetic one moment, and then falls the next. No sign of fatigue. Just one split second.'_ Emi couldn't understand why.

_'It's just not natural. It's almost like…someone's stealing it from him.'_

* * *

"Ten...damn how many of these things are there?" The young man made a small mark in the pocket sized book before snapping it closed and stowing it away in his pure black wafuku.

It seemed like they'd never catch up.

Finding all of these, taking them, they were like a hydra. Rid of one two more appear.

Lifting his head, the right side of his face was completely covered by his ink colored hair, as usual.

The forest around him made it seem like an endless row of trees, the summer sun was hidden behind the scrambled leaves; only dots of it brightened the grass.

All the rest was covered in shadows, exactly the way he preferred.

"At least that should satisfy him for now." He began his walk; he knew it was going to take a while until he'd get back.

Keeping his head lowered, studying the patterns of the shade, he sighed.

_'Maybe, just a little bending could quicken this up.'_ He knew it would take a mere few seconds if he could, but quickly shook his head.

_'If they find out I used my bending for something as simple as this….they'd beat me,' _He froze for a moment, the wind ruffled his loose clothing, _'and him.'_

Trudging on again, thoughts of their restraints filled his head, his hands curled into a fist, silently trying to calm his anger.

Every step he took got quicker, his walk to a jog, his jog to a run.

_'If I can get back before he does, maybe they'll be in a better mood.'_ He convinced himself, _'Or they'll get the idea that he was taking his time and get mad at him…which means I should slow down…right?'_

He inched on, half walking, half stopping; pondering what the right decision was.

"Well aren't you in a dilemma," A voice called from the side of him, "you're so bemused you aren't even attempting to avoid the sunspots, Mamoru."

Mamoru snapped his head to the right, his onyx eyes focusing on the speaker.

"Shin'ichi!" He exclaimed, while at first there was a smile, he was fast to wipe it off with a _'who cares?'_ kind of face.

Shin'ichi hardly seemed to notice; he closed his eyes, gently rubbing his temples.

_'Thank the spirits. It's only been a week since he left and I've already ran away twice. Maybe they'll be a little calmer now if we get there at the same time. But how's he going to explain where he's been this entire time? He's forbidden to enter the spirit world without their acknowledgement.' _Mamoru was very dependent on him, but also found he was very protective, even with the two years Shin'ichi had on him.

Well...protecting was his job.

It's just, sometimes the others would forget it.

Shin'ichi looked at him, raising an eyebrow as Mamoru diverted his eyes away.

"So…how did it go?" He tried to focus on something else, attempting maintain such a calm expression on his face.

Thinking over his question, Mamoru realized how pointless it was. Any plan or strategy Shin'ichi came up with would succeed. That was something he figured out a long time ago.

"He agreed." Shin'ichi shut his eyes.

_'Of course he did. He'd have to be out of his mind not too.'_

Reaching to his pocket, Mamoru pulled out glasses.

"Hold on to them for now." Shin'ichi held up his hand.

Mamoru stared at him for a moment, a little shocked that he was willing to take a risk.

_'It's not safe if he's not going to wear them….'_

"I can go exactly seventy-two hours without them without any side effects. Unless I use up a substantial amount of energy, which doesn't seem to be the case here. Not to mention it isn't considered danger unless we run into someone I know, in which case it can hardly be deemed hazardous. We'll just kill them as before." Shin'ichi knew all there was to know about the precautions and consequences.

Mamoru wasn't persuaded completely, still holding them in his hand.

"But…don't you need them to still see?"

Shin'ichi rolled his eyes.

"My sight is only slightly nearsighted; I'm not going to run into a tree out of blindness. I'll put them on before we get back if that'll settle your nerves." He waved off the conversation as he began walking away.

Mamoru felt his shoulders drop a little, uneasy by his choice but said nothing as he lumbered on, looking at his friend for a moment.

_'Usually he's the one to always be wary, if he's neglecting this, then he must have a headache.'_

He knew Shin'ichi had only two moods, his usual _"Mr. Cool_", which was rarely ever taken off, and his _"I will kill you if you don't back off"_ moments, which was anytime he earned a headache.

Luckily it wasn't that often.

Mamoru's eyes widened as he immediately understood what had happened, literally jumping in Shin'ichi's path.

"Wait, so, if it went well, then…" he pointed to Shin'ichi.

Shin'ichi swatted the finger away, nodding his head once, as though it pained him enough for that.

"And reframe from making any comments." He warned with narrow eyes.

Mamoru bit his tongue, knowing there were several things he could say had he the courage, but of course, he lacked it.

Taking a few moments to let the moment pass, he pulled out the small booklet.

"I found ten." He tossed it to Shin'ichi, proud of himself, strolling ahead.

Shin'ichi stared at him, what Mamoru mistook for amazement, was really a shock from his stupidity.

Quickly he caught on.

"Artifacts." He clarified, "I also found twelve possible candidates."

Shin'ichi didn't respond, placing his finger on the page, he burned a small "X" on the ones he figured to be incorrect.

"You found six."

"You could tell which were right just like that?" Mamoru felt imprudent anytime he was corrected like that.


	3. Believing the lies

**Believing the Lies**

* * *

Emi landed the bison as cleanly as she could, young airbenders swarmed around them in interest. Seeing what new visitors there were today.

"Ok, you can open your eyes." She called out, Benjiro cowering his head under his arms in the saddle.

_'He can jump over an entire tree by himself, and he's still scared of riding in a bison...'_ Emi saw him poke his cranium out, probably judging if she was telling the truth.

"Are we there?" It was a foolish question, seeing as there would have been no other point to have touched down.

Emi nodded as she examined the temple.

Such large temples built on the very tip of the mountains; it was not even comparable to the simple settlements where she'd been trained.

These were built by the first airbenders. The ones before the hundred year war. The first era of peace. The walls were plain, and yet so many of them, dark green roofs. They curled around the peak like a dragon protecting its lair. So unlike the Southern Air Temple which she had visited months ago, and yet it held the same majestic feeling, the way you'd feel as though you were in the presence of royalty.

Taking in a breath; it was like a need to suck in all there could be seen with a mouth full of whatever air her lungs would hold.

"EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME!" A middle aged man came charging at them to ruin her moment, "I must see your identification if you are to be landing here!"

He was small and plump, a black goatee was sprouting its first gray, narrow eyes almost completely hidden beneath his bushy block-like eyebrows, a tilted up nose that stuck up high enough to show how grandly he believed himself to be.

Emi slid off the side, allowing just the smallest of winds to pick up her feet, such a graceful landing as always. Benjiro subconsciously leaned off the side of the saddle, watching her with such content; he didn't realize how far he stretched out until his hand slipped, leaving him tumbling towards the ground.

Landing on his head, he had no clue how he didn't break anything other than his small amount of pride. His face reddens as he prayed Emi hadn't noticed.

The bison gave a roar, he guessed it laughing at him.

"Shut…up." He muttered as his foot twitched in the smallest amount of pain.

"We have clearance," Emi pulled out what almost looked to be a badge with the symbol of the Air Nation in the center, "We're from a settlement in the southern region of the Earth Kingdom."

The man snatched the badge from her hand as if she had offended him, examining it so carefully, Benjiro felt insulted that they had such little trust.

Emi didn't seem to mind, standing with patience, just waiting for him to admit them.

"Very well," He grudgingly handed the pass back, his voice could only be defined as _"snooty", _"But this is only enough for temporary authorization. If you are to be staying longer than twenty-four hours you must see the higher monks." With that he left.

Off to be bothersome to someone else.

Benjiro got to his feet, sticking his tongue out immaturely to the guy's back.

Emi smiled, secretly laughing at his juvenile attitude.

_'….So…now what?'_ Benjiro hadn't actually planned on getting this far, the fact that they actually made it through him off, _'They said he had left for The Northern Air Temple a while ago…so ...uh…do I just ask? Yeah. I guess asking is good. But who do I ask? That snobby dude said something about head monks? Good start I suppose. Would they know? Hopefully. But where to find them?'_

His eyes diverted to Emi, his mood fell sorrow.

_'I guess she's going to be leaving soon too.'_ She was meant to be his escort only until they reached their destination.

Now that they've arrived, when would she leave him?

Emi seemed to read his mind.

Snatching his hand, Benjiro fell into shock, his head seemed to jump straight toward the clouds as his blush returned, stumbling behind her as she began to run.

"Follow me." Her voice was giddy with excitement, whether she had something planned; Benjiro wasn't going to care for a while.

He glanced at his hand in hers, how to place one foot in front of the other became rocket science to his mind, tripping every third step.

She led him to an inner corridor; Benjiro noticed how it seemed much more modern. There were inventions, mechanical devices that he couldn't figure out; several statues of previous avatars had pipes or wires connected to them.

_'Are all the temples like this?'_ He had pictured them as more…well ancient looking.

He was pulled into the smallest of room, unprepared when her grasp released, he clumsily almost hit the far side wall.

Scanning the room, he was sure this time it WAS a closest, no more than four people could have squeezed in; claustrophobia began to hit him.

"Uh….is there something you need from here?" That hardly seemed possible, considering the only contents were broken staffs and loose strands of bison fur.

Emi shook her head, folding her arms.

"Then…why…"

"You're going to tell me the truth first." She looked at him with steady eyes.

_'Busted.'_ He bit his lip.

"I-I have no idea, not one, no clue what you're talking about." His lying wasn't even close to believable.

"No. There's no way you could be in the army. You're too oblivious about everything that's going on; you have no clue about any of the procedures with any nation. You'd be dead in seconds were you to have been doing this for long. Regardless if you were just a messenger. Tell me," She closed in on him "You're looking for the Master, right?"

_'She knows about the masters?'_ Benjiro felt his palms grow sweaty as his heart pounded.

He shook his head as fast as he could.

"Who are you? You know about the Master and Prodigies and yet you aren't one yourself. I mean, you're an airbender, that's for sure, but since you're trying to find the master I'm positive you aren't him. And it'd be impossible for you to be the prodigy...since..." She paused, as though she'd spoken of something that was forbidden.

"B-b-b-but…how." He couldn't piece it together.

Sighing, Emi looked down to her feet, then back to Benjiro.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself first," She pushed her hair behind her ears, "My real name is Emily, and I am the Prodigy of Air."

* * *

The room was dark, scary dark, only the few candles that surrounded the perimeter of the room offered light.

An Interrogation room.

That was what it reminded Mamoru of.

Then again, that was its main purpose.

He lingered in the corner, shadows nearly making him invisible as the spot was between two of the flickering flames.

His hair was over his eyes, not that he intended to watch.

"Where were you?" The deep voice was disturbing enough, the lighting added to the chill crawling down Mamoru's back.

Shin'ichi was in the center of the floor, on his knees while keeping his spine straight as he faced his _"Master"._ He held his frameless oval shaped glasses behind him, his fingers coiled around them before relaxing.

"I have told you. I assisted Mamoru on his research to ensure that he was working to the best of his abilities. You know he slacks off if I am not the one who personally gives the orders." Shin'ichi's voice was calm, not even the slightest hint of fear.

_'Gee. Thanks.'_ Mamoru murmured in his mind, not that he was going to deny it or anything.

The man before him was large, vertically tall and horizontally muscular, nearing middle age had done nothing to frail him.

His eyes flickered toward Shin'ichi, inspecting him in the most haunting of ways. The suspect didn't so much as blink, staring straight forward.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" The man furiously demanded.

Bringing his arm back as hard as he could, the back of his hand slapped Shin'ichi across the face.

The smacking sound was enough for Mamoru to flinch, almost able to feel the very pain itself.

Shin'ichi did nothing, not a wince or movement to show any sign of bothersome, he just gazed ahead, a mark of red was left on his cheek.

The man took a deep breath, as though to calm himself down, though both the teenagers knew this was only the beginning.

"I'll ask you again, where were you?"

"It's true! He was helping me that's the whole reason why I-"Mamoru tried persuade him, but that only infuriated the man more.

"SILENCE! DID SAY YOU MAY SPEAK!" he turned to Shin'ichi "ANSWER ME!"

Shin'ichi batted his eyes once, keeping focus on his selected spot.

"I have given you the truth." His voice did not shake or hesitate; it was as blunt as though it was a fact.

Not a satisfying answer.

A punch strong enough to probably break straight through steel was thrown at Shin'ichi, straight in the gut, this time he gave into the smallest of cringes.

Mamoru had his hands at his sides, curled in fists so tight they pained him to keep, his eyes narrowed as he watched the man.

"Why do you defy me? I always get what I want. You'll talk, that is not a question. No, the question is how much pain you wish to inflict on yourself before you do so." He circled his victim, his paces enough to make any other person strike down with fear.

Not this one though. He remained to his position; fear was something he had learned to overcome.

"It's like I said."

Wrong again.

The man was ready to strike him down there, knock him straight into a coma.

Mamoru couldn't stand it; he stepped in, raising his arms.

The man froze as he was, his body not willing to move as it pleased, trapped by bending no other could break free of.

The shadows around Mamoru began to crawl towards his captive, surrounding him until the light couldn't shine between them.

Lifting his hand, they mimicked him, the shadows slowly stretching towards the male's neck.

"That's enough, Mamoru." Shin'ichi's voice was firm.

Mamoru looked at him; an onyx eye against a golden, each of them knew that whoever couldn't keep their gaze had an argument that was pointless.

He refused to release his grip.

The shadow touched his skin, a cold feeling what was comparable to death was sent in a wave down his body, though he harshly even seemed worried, not that he could make any expression.

"I said, that's enough." Shin'ichi narrowed his eyes; the glare seemed to shoot straight through Mamoru, as he struggled to try resisting.

No.

No matter what, he respected Shin'ichi to much to defy him in such ways as this.

He set his arms to the side and allowed the man free.

_'If he'd just let me…I can avenge everything. That guy….I could kill him if Shin'ichi would just let me. Not even a minute. That's all it'd take.' _Mamoru looked away, despising his defeat.

The man looked at him, and for a moment, Mamoru was convinced he was about to get the life punched out of him, but at the last moment, he spun around.

A back hand blow, that's what Shin'ichi was rewarded with, as harsh as possible at the rear side of his head.

This managed to knock him off balance, falling to his side; even he couldn't resist the temptation of clenching his cranium.

"You have too little control over him! That is why he acts out!" He put all blame on Shin'ichi.

Mamoru gritted his teeth down hard.

_'If you're mad at me than why do you go after him? Why you stupid bastard!'_

"You know it's truly interesting. You're always so difficult like this, and I end up having to use such force. Do you truly want me to scar that handsome face of yours?" He pulled a sword, stained red from the blood of the memories that forever scars the two youths.

Mamoru's eyes widen, recognizing that as the weapon that committed the unforgivable crime.

"Just tell him!" He knew that now he wasn't playing around.

Shin'ichi stared at the blade, knowing it was meant to strike terror into him, yet it did nothing.

"I was attempting to make contact with Ashton. I thought perhaps if I could make reason before everyone gathered, he'd might understand, saving him the humiliation. But his movements would've been impossible for me to follow on foot." The look he made, had Mamoru not known the truth, he'd believe him himself.

Fooled.

The man was satisfied, believing what he heard to be true, stashing the sword away beneath his robe.

"He cannot be persuaded. I'm very sure of that. You can't change what is meant to happen. Protecting him will get you nowhere." His tone was calmer; he strolled to the door, believing everything went as he wished.

At the last moment, he turned around and smashed his foot into Shin'ichi's side, "You'd be wise to just play it out without change."

With that last note, he slammed the door behind him.

Both of them remained quiet, Shin'ichi dusted himself off as he returned the glasses to his face, staring at Mamoru.

"Why didn't you just tell him that in the first place? He would have believed you. You could have saved yourself the all that trouble." He couldn't return the gaze, his eyes wondered to the metal floor.

"Because he doesn't trust me at all. No matter what I was to have told him at first he would have assumed to be a lie. He believes he can use intimidation to get the truth, and anything that is said after a few hits will be reality. A fatal flaw of his."

Mamoru said nothing.

"However, I believe I told you not to interfere."

"You expect me to just sit around and watch him beat you like that? I'm telling you one of these days he'll use that sword for more than a threat!" He'd seen it before, and nothing feared him most than to think it may happen again.

Shin'ichi didn't even seem affected by the words, focusing on making sure the places he'd been hit were already healing.

Most of the pain had already gone dull.

"You're still acting as a child. The more you dread his punishments, the more he'll take advantage of you."

_'Why can't he ever see me as more than just a kid?'' _Mamoru wondered if he'd ever be recognized as the fifteen year old he was, rather than the five year old that seemed to not have aged in Shin'ichi's mind since they met.

* * *

Benjiro moaned; the back of his head pained him into a dazed state.

_'What happened?' _

He scrunched his hands, pulling on the gingery colored sheet beneath him.

_'A hospital?'_ Benjiro guessed, the bed was enough to sooth him to sleep.

The floor was hard and solid, the roof above him colored white with Air Nation symbols engraved all around. There were several windows, fresh light coming from all directions; dozens of beds were carefully placed so, if needed, every guest could have a view.

He was dazed, trying to figure out what occurred that bring him here.

An aching pain in the back of his head told him something had struck him…or he'd fallen on something.

_'The last thing I remember…I was in that small room…with Emi…'_

Benjiro nearly shot up, only to feel the effect of gravity pull him back down, now his eyes wide open.

_"My real name is Emily, and I am the prodigy of air_." He literally heard her charming words in his head, a clear confession.

_'Emi…. is the prodigy? No, Emily is the prodigy. No, Emi is Emily, so they're both the prodigy of air. No, she is, there isn't two of them. Wait, Emi is who?'_ His head was spinning.

Too soon for him to be thinking about all of this.

Though he knew it was expected of him to find the masters and prodigies, he didn't expect them to be so…well, normal.

Not that Emi was normal. She had beyond perfection in beauty, and confident, not to mention her bending was hard to believe it had only a year's training.

It's just that she wasn't exactly intimidating.

Well, if you've seen her fight then, yeah, she is, but her appearance wasn't one to frighten or show the amount of power she possesses.

There was pretty much nothing to divide her from all the other airbenders around.

_'I guess that's a good thing.'_ Benjiro could presume that if others knew, she'd be in a bit of trouble.

"Thank you so much." Emi's voice seemed to fill the room, at first Benjiro couldn't tell if it was real or if he had been hearing things.

She gave a formal bow at two elderly looking gentlemen, before they walked out of the room.

When running on pure tiled floor, it is expected for the tapping sound of your heels to fill the area, yet Emi moved in silence. Her light footwork was enough to impress a ninja.

"Waking up finally?" The joy in her voice never seemed to fade.

A true airbenders spirit, Benjiro decided.

"How did I get here?" He questioned, his eyes diverted to hers, and for a moment he felt the entire world stop.

_'She really is…just so'_

"You fainted."

_'I did what?'_

"It was actually kind of funny. I told you," Her eyes diverted to the other people around, clearing being vigilant on who she allows to hear, "that I was a prodigy, and then you just pass out, falling straight back onto the wall. Couple of trainee benders were passing by, and they helped me get you here." She seemed to imagine it as one of those comical moments you saw on television.

_'So in other words, I am the largest dork/idiot in both worlds.' _Benjiro was beginning to accept his faults, in the most reluctant of ways.

"How's your head?" Her eyes were full of concern, the way a mother might look if a child was sick.

This gave Benjiro a much needed warm feeling

"Fine. Who were you talking to over there?" He tried to change the subject off his clumsiness.

Emi had a grin, one that Benjiro suspected to mean of good news….that is unless she was trying to cover for bad news.

"Those were the instructors at the airbending academy here. I was asking them about that boy." She took a seat at the end of Benjiro's bed; pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

_'She has really nice hair,' _He had his moment of stupidity while watching her, _'Wait, snap out of It.'_ he caught himself.

"So, do they know where he is?" Trying to get himself to focus on what was really important seemed to be nearly impossible.

She shook her head, her hair swished back and forth as it swept the blanket which covered him at his feet.

"It's just like they had said, he came, trained, a bit…. and then left. He didn't really say where he was going. They just said they were surprised. That he really enjoyed it here." She sighed, a tone of sorrow gave almost a hint, but it drew back at the last second.

_'Why would he leave if he liked it so much?'_ The mysteryof masters began to increase.

"Did they say anything else? Like what he was like?" He was hoping he wasn't going to be the bratty kind of kid. He wasn't looking forward to dealing with that kind of pain just yet.

"They said he was bright. As in genius bright," She recalled their exact wording as best she could, "His personality was what was to be expected of an airbender, adventurous and excited. But they said he was an expert at mechanics, technology, and chemistry. Like a little inventor." The thought of that seemed to sparkle.

As though she thought was adorable for a kid to be working on a bunch of formulas which could blow up an entire settlement.

_'Great. So now I'm gonna be out done by a kid that's younger than me._' Right now he felt as though someone needed to be a pessimist.

"So looking for him would be pointless?" Benjiro stared directly above his head; the Air Nation symbol nearly seemed to be glowing at him.

"Not completely. I guess we could start by looking around the nearest settlements and all, see if anyone's seen him, but overall it would most likely just lead us in circles." Emi seemed to have already given this a lot of thought.

He sighed, a bit disappointed, but then again, what was he expecting? For him to magically appear in front of him?

Yeah that wasn't going to happen.

But then again, that was pretty much what Emi did.

"I did manage to find this painting of him, in anyway." Benjiro didn't even notice the scroll she held in her hand.

Unraveling, the suspense was on to see if you'd one the lottery, a quick fast motion and yet there's still that moment of a pause.

But normal he looked.

His head shaved, voluntary, most likely, he had a grin on his face as he spun a staff around, practicing most likely. Normal airbending clothing, free spirited eyes were a bit hazy on the actual detail, but it was clear they were focused hard on training.

Benjiro wondered if that was really what a master looked like.

"They said this was painted a few weeks after his arrival in the Southern Water Tribe." She explained.

The picture was drawn with nothing but dark ink, so colors of his skin and eyes wouldn't help when looking, but the general idea was given.

* * *

"So who are you?" Emi never got that matter answered.

Benjiro thought that question funny.

Who was he? He was Benjiro of course.

_'She means she doesn't know I'm the avatar stupid!_' He reminded himself.

"My names Ashton. I'm the avatar." As smoothly as he could, he spoke; a small stutter at avatar was hardly noticeable.

He still was adjusting to his title.

Her eyes lit up with such bliss, Benjiro felt it was contagious.

"The avatar! That means you're here to end the war right?" She would have thrown herself on him in a hug had she feared he'd faint again.

Her time here wasn't very long, but the destruction she had seen made her despise it as any local would. It was nothing but bloodshed and pain, she had acquaintances that she had seen off and never returned.

"Y-yeah. I guess I am." He had no clue how to do it, but he would try.

Wow.

He never realized how poorly it must sound.

The world has been fighting for, well, he didn't actually know. But it had taken so many lives, and he was going to TRY and stop it.

How reassuring that must be.

Perhaps if Emi was fighting alongside him…maybe that'd be enough to encourage him on.

She beamed at him, looking so proud of him as if he'd already done so.

"Well you can count me in. I'll finish your training and help you find the others. I'm sure that after having to deal with the war for a year, they'd be more than thrilled to aid." The idea of finally meeting others like her seemed to appeal most to her.

Benjiro smiled.

Unlike him, he figured all the others would have a reason to fight.

So he was to be traveling with Emi.

The idea was enough to make him faint again.

"So…where to?" If the idea of chasing a twelve year old kid was out of the question, does that mean they'd have to go running after someone else?

Emi took time to consider their options.

"Well, the avatar is meant to learn airbending, waterbending, earthbending, and then firebending. So we should find you the master or prodigy of water then, right?" He had a feeling she knew more about the whole avatar thing than him.

"Uh…sure."

Finding anyone was good enough for him.

Her grin never fading, she stood up.

"Right. So we'll head for the North Pole in the morning. Unfortunately, the bison we had was only temporarily, and I've already made arrangements for someone to return it to the settlement. We'll have to take one of the ships. Those are a little slower but we'll make due. Get some rest. We'll train a little later in afternoon." Emi strolled away, leaving Benjiro in peace.


	4. A Cold Summer's Day

**A Cold Summer Day **

* * *

**June 20th, 2010**

**(Rim of Northern Water Tribe)**

* * *

"It's freaking summer…and it's snowing!" Benjiro shivered.

Holding his arms so close it was a self-bear hug, he cursed his sleeveless shirt. The only comfort he gained was that he'd switched to pants before exiting the ship they'd taken.

Emi laughed, having already thrown a coat over her usual light outfit.

"We're in the Northern Water Tribe; it snows nearly year round. Seasons don't really have that much effect here." She'd heard several of her companions explain this to the younglings.

Basic knowledge needed for nomads.

The settlement was water tribe, so several people around them were waving their arms above them, bending the falling ice to prevent being hit.

_'I envy them.'_ Benjiro shook his head as several flakes attempted to land.

Tiny sprouts of hair were finally beginning to fill in his cranium; he still maintained that bald look, which was fine with him.

With the exception of having the icicle wind scrape against his scalp.

"So do you think we'll find one of them here?" He wasn't sure where you'd find a prodigy or master, considering how lucky he was with Emi; he doubted it would happen again.

"Well, typically, the best place to learn waterbending is here. The Southern Water Tribe does have a large military base as well…but overall their main strength is healing. I'm sure at least one of them is here."

He couldn't deny that.

_'But where to start looking?'_ He thought about asking around again.

Though last time he'd been tricked into shaving his head.

It scared him to think what his gullibility could get him in here.

"Should we look for a school? You know, see if they know anything?" They would have had to have learned waterbending from somewhere.

Emi shrugged.

The problem was finding a school.

Benjiro didn't want to be judgmental, but this didn't look like the most well kept settlement.

Most of the stands were made from simple tents; the houses were igloos, not all that large. All of them looked the same, slightly worn down with a rounded top and slush brushed up against the side.

Would they even have a school here?

They trudged along the road, the snow just a few inches shy of Benjiro's knees; the warning of a blizzard was a whisper in the atmosphere.

"I don't suppose you know what they look like? Any of the masters or prodigies?" Benjiro knew that question was unneeded.

Emi had told him herself that it all had happened too fast for her to ask any question.

The previous prodigy of air visited her late in the afternoon last year. A quick summary barely understandable was given, and he told her that she was allowed to take the time she needed, she could say goodbye to her family if she wanted, bring along any items she wished, but had to be brought to this world by sunset.

"No…I've only heard the smallest of gossip from travelers. But even those can't be accurate." She sighed, as though she thought herself useless.

Benjiro gave his shoulders another good rub.

"Well, that harshly matters. I guess we should try up here and-"

"STOP HIM! THIEF! STOP THAT BOY! BANDIT! STOP HIM!"

The cry was frantic, but the voice bellowed almost angrily.

Both the two whipped around, it seemed to have a moment you'd see in the movie.

A large man, twice as wide as he was tall, running as fast he could, not that it seemed to be getting him anywhere.

His face was steaming red, brown hair sprouted from the sides of his head while the middle was thinning; a mustache that was long past a needed shave, the ends were bouncing at every step.

His slow pace made it easy for the details to be taken in, while the young man he'd been pursuing; nothing but a flash.

The boy ran straight past them, had they been more prepared, perhaps Emi and Benjiro could have taken him on, brought him down to the floors on his knees. Instead, the quickest reaction any of them were prepared to make was blink.

He had black hair, it tossed back as the wind picked it up, and Benjiro noticed him wearing a white robe flying behind him, his hands covered by matching colorless gloves. Underneath, appeared to be a traditional water tribe tunic, dark blue trousers with silvery boots.

His age was harder to make out, he was taller than Benjiro and Emi, but he couldn't be older than sixteen.

The moment he flickered by them, Emi knew she'd made eye contact with him.

"HOLD IT!" Two guards dressed in aqua armor seemed to come out of nowhere, standing in the boy's path.

_'Let's see what trick they'll be trying this time.' _The teen gave a smirk, not even slowing his pace.

The duo security men were waterbenders, bringing the snow around them; they created a wall.

It covered the entire street, at least ten feet high, two feet thick, not a single detour around it unless he was planning to start rampaging through the stands.

Benjiro and Emi were prepared to snatch him if he were even to think about changing directions.

_'Not bad I suppose. If they ever needed fortification from a foray these two could construct a nice barrier for them. But to stop a petty thief…yeah that was a stupid move.'' _The boy rolled his eyes; the sack of gold pieces he'd tossed over his shoulder pounced against his sheathed sword.

"FREEZE!"

A final warning was given, and yet it wasn't even taken into consideration.

The two stood, watching the finale unfold as the split moment slipped into seconds, the distance between the challenger and the opponent twiddled to none.

Ten meters to the barricade.

Five meters.

Two.

For a moment, it appeared he'd had the guts to ram it, probably the dumbest choice through all the possible options.

At the last possible moment, the teen jumped.

He wasn't an airbender, that was obvious, but he did manage to get a substantial height, assistance from the water perhaps?

His body curled just the slightest, as though there was a specific area he must make it through.

Benjiro partly thought he'd smack dead center, in which case, Benjiro would laugh so hard he'd probably fall over clutching his side.

Not even the slightest.

The moment his skin touched the ice, he turned ghost.

His whole body became intangible; literally fazing through, the wall seemed to turn to portal, the boy stepping into the new world while everyone else watched him disappear.

The sound of gasps.

Obviously, this wasn't just impressive to someone who'd never seen waterbending before.

"He vanished!" Benjiro dropped his jaw.

If you look closely, the ice was thick, but had he been inside, you would be able to make out at least a shadow. Yet it was settled.

"He's probably just using some bending technique." Emi knew the width was too thin for him to have hidden inside.

All eyes diverted to the other side, waiting for him to jump out, sprinting for dear life.

"HE'S IN THE ICE! TAKE IT APART!" The merchant screamed.

The guards looked at each other, doubtful whether would have any affect.

Bringing their hands low, a wave of water crashed down, the monster block of frost disappeared.

Yet the teen was nowhere to be found.

Emi put her hand to her mouth; her eyes read the situation, flashing from the sight to the ground, to the salesman to the viewers, attempting to figure out the pieces added to the trick.

There was gossip, arguments; those who'd had an opinion stated why it had to be right.

_'He….was there…goes through the ice….doesn't come out…and not still hiding in the ice….but he didn't show any motions while being in the ice…uh…can waterbenders evaporate like their water?'_ Benjiro wasn't sure if that was possible, though the idea of learning to do so began to give him excitement.

"What if he-no." Emi decided against it.

_'What is this land made of…I wonder…'_ She stomped on the floor, her shoes pushed path the snow and to solid ground, though if it was rock or ice she couldn't make out.

The white flakes fell onto her hair, she held out her hand to catch a few, they felt cold and wet, melting against her skin.

Benjiro looked amongst the small group of villagers, trying to see if he'd blended in without any notice.

Of course not.

Could you evaporate?

Was that a waterbending trick?

No….he doubted it…

_'Then…how did he…'_

"ALRIGHT! I GIVE UP!" The two jerked their heads up; looking to see what the heck he was talking about.

The pudgy man folded his arms, a smile of satisfaction on his face.

_'He wanted to lose his money?' _Benjiro didn't care how different the two worlds were, if you're happy you got ripped off, there had to be some mental illness involved.

"So quickly old man? I thought for sure you'd run out to the icebergs, end of town at least."

Everyone spun around; the teenage boy was already on the opposite side of the road, fishing out pieces of gold from the bag.

"Come on Huyu. We've been busting our asses trying to get a plan that'd at least slow you down. The least you could do is give us a handicap." The guard whined, a sore loser at heart.

"My apologies. Next time I'll just drop the loot and tie myself up." His smile was cocky, holding out his wrists for play.

Benjiro felt like such an idiot.

Everyone around them seemed pleased with the outcome, smiling, talking, praising Huyu for his accomplishment.

"They…act like…" He muttered.

"It's….a…game…" Emi finished, the dumbfounded feeling discouraged the two.

"How'd you do that? It's like you just disappeared!" "Hey Huyu, can you teach me that?" "No he has to teach me that!" "Me first!" "No I'm his favorite!" Children began to swarm around him.

He laughed.

"Maybe when you get a little older." Huyu ruffled the hairs of those nearest him.

Disappointed, and yet not one left.

Question bloomed together, impossible to make one out, yet there he stood. Whether he was talking, giving lectures, answering questions, or telling everyone to shut up, it'd be impossible to tell.

_'Well he certainly seems to be the main attraction around here.' _Emi wasn't sure why, but she liked this guy.

He was friendly to children; that was always a good sign, not to mention an excellent waterbender.

Clever most likely, to devise tricks such as he had, but a little too much confidence.

Scanning him from head to toe, she decided it wasn't anything to hold against him.

Benjiro looked to her, about to question her gaze upon Huyu, when she looked away.

The streets quiet, daily life resumed as though it was part of their daily schedules. Spectators passed on, heading to whatever business they'd been about before.

"Hey," Huyu tossed the sack to the merchant, pocketing a handle full of his own reward, "Let me know when you want to try again. Wager's the same." He held his hand up, "Later," the kids were saddened, but allowed his departure.

His direction was south, there didn't seem any place for him to go, the layout was nothing but flat snow.

Yet there wasn't a hesitation in his step, apparently well aware of this are.

"I guess we should go too, huh?" Benjiro questioned, the amusement had been enough to take this shivers from body, though now they were slowly returning.

He couldn't think of anything better to remove them than physical exercise.

Emi said nothing; her eyes watched Huyu, studying him.

A single moment that she caught.

His head turned only the smallest, and yet there was a connection; his eye looked directly into hers without having to find them.

_"You coming?"_ He seemed to say.

Before another could spot it; his head was already forward, though even then he didn't seem to be paying much attention.

_'He singled us out during his "escape", why?'_ She wasn't sure if it was _"they"_ so much as _"her" _but she hardly thought that matter.

She swayed a moment only the debate that seemed to go only one way.

_'If he can…then maybe…'_

"I think w-" Benjiro was cut off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Emi called after him; running in the snow was harder than the thief had shown.

The avatar hung his head.

_'I've been ditched.'_

* * *

"What was that back there?" Emi found herself asking that the moment she caught up, not too assertive, she hoped.

"The merchants and I make a few bets. I've got a talent for stealing, so they use me to test their security." He shrugged, glimpsing at her for a moment.

His eyes were the most unique of Hazel she'd seen. A dominate gold color with brown seeming to blast in, green worked as a highlight to appear only in specific lighting.

She found herself staring. A second run over of his build and clothing, but always fleeting back to his eyes.

"You two aren't from around here are you? I could tell you were about to step in the middle of that." He held his arms on the back of his head, a smirk on his face.

Emi noticed that while his opened robe concealed the sides of the tunic, the shirt lacked sleeves.

"Not per say. But you can't be a local either." She may have jumped to conclusions; though taking in the facts it seemed highly probable.

He raised an eyebrow; seeming surprised she'd pieced it together.

"What gave you that idea?" He questioned out of curiosity.

She studied his appearance a bit more.

"Well, your shirt is sleeveless, yet in the water tribe it'd be useless to wear an outfit that's meant to keep cool. And while many would assume you'd just use that robe to keep warm, the material looks to be mostly light."

_'Observant. Not quite expert level since it'd be common for Natives to grow used to the cold…but at least her sense of awareness is in check.' _Huyu gave an approving nod.

Rushing to catch up, Benjiro was moving as fast as his half covered legs allowed him, though the two didn't even seem to have noticed his lagging.

"I suppose that's half right. I am originally from the capital city of the Water Tribe, but I ditched that place months ago. Now I just travel from town to town, occasionally wandering into Earth Kingdom territory when I get a little lost." His attitude had one of a nomad.

_'If he's alternating between the settlements in the water tribe with the exceptions of a few accidental trips in the earth kingdom, why doesn't he dress warmer?'_ She pursued her lips together.

"The cold doesn't bother me. In fact it's more relaxing than anything." Huyu entered that phrase in a little to conveniently, tackling her thoughts pin pointedly.

Emi looked at him, he stared back.

That shriveling shyness she'd grew accustomed of with Benjiro didn't exist with this boy. He could hold her gaze without the slightest blush or quiver, in fact she herself had to have reminder of confidence to keep from the contagious redness.

There was something different about him.

Benjiro tailed them, watching, biting his lip.

_'Emi ran after him…why?_' His head snuck a look, trying to see what the extraordinary trait that made him stand out was.

His black hair was short with long bangs; the occasional strand ran over his eyes. A shade darker than the average waterbender, he was lean, shoulders broad and strong. It was obvious that he was well fit, but not to a show off standard. Tall, at least a good three inches than Emi herself, Benjiro kept his head high, a failed attempt to hide his own lacking inches in height.

_'IT COULDN'T BE!'_ he gasped in fear, _'SHE…..LIKES HIM!'_

His head dropped in shame.

While he was giving his perspective from a male's view, he couldn't deny that Huyu was more than exceptionally attractive.

He felt defeat already, why not strike that sword on Huyu's back straight through Benjiro's heart already and get it over with?

_'We've been traveling for a few weeks and she hasn't acknowledges me as more of a friend, nothing even hinting feelings.' _He glared at his newly declared rival.

Their talk was casual but they're eye contact was constant, and he didn't like something about Huyu's characteristic, he was a bit too smooth.

_'Calm down, it's not like they're making out or anything. Perhaps she's just interested in how he'd done his trick. Yeah, that's it. Besides, whoever said he was attracted to Emi? Though how could he ever not be? She's...no focus uh...I'll just talk to them. Get involved in the conversation. Make my presence known.'_ He looked for the right moment to slip in.

"So how'd you do that cool trick?" The first second of silence the words blurted out of his mouth.

_'Very subtle.'_

Huyu gave him a single look, sly yet suspicious.

Benjiro could tell that he was pleased that he hadn't figure out his move yet. But there was something in his eye. Huyu knew why he'd cut in. His look was one to accept a challenge.

_'I could have fun with this kid.'_ He found a new way to entertain himself.

"Actually it's not that complicated, you just have to make sure you don't over think it." Emi missed the silent confrontments between the two.

"Oh? You figured it out?" He lifted an eyebrow.

She nodded in confidence.

"You've stolen the money before, so getting your hands on it was the easy part. You could outrun the merchant until the center of town, that's where the largest audience would be anyways. Once you encountered the two guards, they were more focused on trying to make you stop running than actually stopping you, so they created that wall. You bended the water just as you hit the side so you could slip, that much anyone could figure out. The trick was that you managed to slip underground. This land is made strictly on floating ice, so you could tunnel beneath it like an earthbender. You must've used the time you were in the ice to force yourself downward, then you burrowed away without notice."

Benjiro smiled.

_'That's Emi for you! Not a single trick can outsmart her!'_

"Impressive." Huyu nodded his head, taking a step closer, "An intelligent girl, blessed with as much beauty as the eye could take," His hand in the most gentle of fashions lifted a lock of her hair, "Does the princess have a name?" He brought it to his lips, placing a kiss upon it in the most prince like matter.

Emi felt a breath escape, her face flushed in blush as she forced herself to him straight in the eye.

Huyu kept his voice with such charm, it was a style she wasn't used to.

_'HOW DARE THAT STUPID PLAYBOY EVEN LAY A HAND ON HER!_'

Benjiro was having fits of rage as he fought back the sensation to pound him into the snow.

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO TELL YOU HER NAME BECAUSE IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS ISN'T THAT RIGHT EMI?" He shouted.

_'He's not bright, is he?'_ Huyu half grinned on Benjiro's expression.

Emi was stunned; Huyu placed his hand delicately upon her shoulder, leaning his mouth within an inch of her ear.

"Well, Emi," his voice was low, almost a hum, her face brightened, "How would you like to go on a date with the Master of Ice?"

Benjiro's jaw locked.

"YOU'RE A FREAKING MASTER THAT'S BEEN BROUGHT FROM ANOTHER WORLD TO TRAIN AND BECOME THE BEST WITH GOD KNOWS HOW MUCH POWER; AND YOU USE IT AS A PICK UP LINE?" Benjiro's face was red, steam practically blowing from his ears, jumping up and down in fury.

Emi was in a stunned state, looking away from both the guys as she allowed her heart rate to decrease, little by little.

Huyu laughed, tilting his head back amused

"Relax shrimp I was only kidding." He was pleased with this duo, very entertaining.

His eyes landed on Emi, her flustering motions seemed embarrassed.

_'Well, for the most part.'_ His eyebrow rose.

Benjiro was still shaking his hands at his side.

"COME ON EMI! LET'S GO! I DON'T CARE IF THIS DUDE WAS AS STRONG AS EIGHT MASTERS! THERE'S NO WAY I'D EVER LET HIM TEACH ME!" He was stopping off, not in particularly any direction.

Huyu held another laugh.

"Now hold on mister av-a-tar," He pronounced ever syllable in mockery, "No need to be such a hot head. And who ever said anything about training you?"

The two gazed at him, attempting to remember when they'd told him of Benjiro's title.

"Um- how did you know Benjiro's the-"Emi had shyness in her voice Benjiro never knew of.

"The avatar?" Huyu finished, his face resorted to a smile, "I know things like that. Like how I also know you're the Prodigy of Air. It's my sixth sense."

_'Sixth sense my ass.' _

"Stalker."

Huyu snorted, the very idea practically insulted him.

"If you're so conceited to believe that you deserve even a moment of a master's time then I won't even bother trying to knock your head from those clouds."

_'HOW AM I THE CONCEITED ONE?'_

"YOU LISTEN HERE! I'M NOT SOME STUPID LITTLE KID YOU CAN JUST PUSH AROUND AND ACT ALL SUPIEOR OVER!"

"I feel the outmost sympathy. Having to undergo travels with no companion other than a juvenile child. Your courage is the most admirable." Huyu wasn't even paying attention,

Emi smiled, not that she agreed, but his tone was one just to naturally bring a grin.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Benjiro shouted.

"A lovely girl such as yourself shouldn't have to lift a finger. I can't image how much trouble you've gone through having to aid him."

"IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN'T EVEN BEND YOU KNOW! I LEARNED THAT A FEW WEEKS AGO!" Even by Benjiro's standards, that didn't exactly sound something to be proud of yet.

"A princess should be able to look up for her prince. Someone of power to ensure her safety and tranquility."

Benjiro ignored the crack at his height.

He tried to picture that last time he was roused up as much as this.

"I BET I COULD TAKE YOU ON RIGHT NOW!"

Emi had to keep from snapping her hand to her mouth.

_'Challenging a master isn't wise.'_

She was wary, there were rumors of strength that could surpass the avatar state level itself; even she wouldn't have the audacity for that just yet.

Huyu gave a lazy look; not even taking into consideration Benjiro could be serious.

"I don't feel like it."

Benjiro could tell how lightly he was being taken.

_'I'm the avatar, aren't I? Shouldn't he be at least a little intimidated?' _

Perhaps it was his inexperienced.

He knew it was dumb, but part of him wanted to see what was so special about these masters, why they're so different from the prodigies.

Benjiro flashed, the wind, pushing him behind Huyu, faster than a person's mind could compute he'd left.

His fist was wound up as he threw it with all his force, a bit awkward from both the angle and stance.

_'He's not so strong; he can't even block my attac-'_

Huyu didn't turn around.

He didn't move.

He didn't flinch.

He didn't blink

The snow beneath Benjiro suddenly flew up; an encasement of ice surrounded his entire body other than his head, immobilized.

_'He didn't- do anything.'_ Emi had watched him, his motionless moments.

_'He bends with his mind. He doesn't have to think about it, look at his attacker, perform any of the martial arts, it reacts naturally with him.' _

Benjiro looked down, trying to free his arms, his head wiggled back and forth as his useless attempts did nothing.

Huyu stretched his arms above his head, yawning before turning to face him.

"You shouldn't pick battles you can't win." Huyu advised in a nonchalant tone.

He strolled passed the frozen avatar, patting his head to add to the annoyance.

Benjiro pouted.

"You know this is really cold."

Not that he could even feel his limbs, everything was numb; only below his chin did it have that frost cold experience.

"I'd imagine so." Huyu waved his hand in dismal, sauntering away.

Leaving Benjiro to thaw out whenever the earth decided it was time to be free.

_'I hate him.'_

* * *

"W-W-W-W-hy-y-y-y-y d-d-d-do w-w-w-w-eeeeee h-h-hav-v-ve t-t-t-too g-g-g-o s-s-s-s-e—e-e-e- h-him?" Benjiro's stuttered through his chattering teeth.

He must've bit his lip at least a dozen times by now; his tongue would flick against the taste of blood every now and then.

Even with Emi's coat over his damp clothing; the wind managed to push its way through the stitching, he mouthed every curse and swear word he could remember at the "_Master of Ice_".

"You said yourself, it is essential that you learn from the masters and prodigies. We found a master so we shouldn't let him get away." She held her hand to create a barrier, forcing the breeze to the outside.

Snow was descending faster and stronger, the wind whipping the air, clouds shadowing the ground, temperature dropping. Every breath became more visible than the last.

"Besides, perhaps he has a place for us to wait for the blizzard to pass over." Emi added.

Benjiro watched her; trying to read the best objective.

_'It's not because she just wants to flirt with him…right?'_

Perhaps this would fall under the category of clingy.

They followed Huyu's tracks as best they could; attempting to rush before they were covered.

"B-b-b-b-u-t-t-t-t- th-th-th-there i-s-s-s-sn't-t-t-t an-n-n-y-th-th-th-ing-g h-h-e-r-r-re."

As far as it looked, there didn't really seem to be any place where he could've gone.

The flat ground was breaking off in the distance, junks of ice floating in the ocean; icebergs seemed double the size with its reflection.

_'That's odd. The foot prints end here.'_ They never reached the water.

Just ending in the middle land.

Emi looked on the sides, searching for a clue.

_'If not around us, and not above us, then did he-'_

The ground suddenly caved in, ice scraping again her skin as she screamed.

She felt Benjiro's hand grip her arm, squeezing the circulation to impossible.

It'd been a year since she even worried about falling, but their destination was dark, entering a cave perhaps. Chills were sent through her back as the snow brushed against her cheek.

The walls were too close for airbending, claustrophobic with little move to work with, she couldn't create a current to carry her away.

_Splash!_

Emi closed her eyes; she felt that familiar feeling as her senses dulled, water encasing her body as it's movements slowed, hair floating above her shoulders.

Hypothermia.

First word that came into Benjiro's mind.

Swimming in a blizzard, not a good thing.

_'No, it's warm.'_ Against his skin it appeared to be a spa; above the average room temperature, he guess about eighty degress.

"I'm curious. Who would be considered the stalker in this situation?" Huyu's voice seemed to have been amplified through the water.

Benjiro opened his eyes, at first a bit measured, cautious to see if it was salt or fresh water.

Fresh.

Everything seemed to sway back and forth, but Huyu's figure was impossible to miss.

He wasn't in the water, he was standing, a hand held out in Benjiro's direction.

"We just needed a place to wait out the storm." He insisted, unprepared to give him any more credit than needed.

"Already relying on me?" He snorted.

"NO! IT WAS-"

_'Am I talking underwater?_' Since when was that possible?

This was a first.

What ever happened to the basics laws? They seemed to be defied a LOT in this world.

Emi took in deep breaths.

Air.

Both of them looked at Huyu again.

His obvious doing.

_'It's like…a giant bubble.'_ Emi noted, the water around them was floating above the ground, made just to lighten their fall perhaps?

He shrugged at their questioning looks, swiping his hand, they dropped, water showering their heads, yet the moment it stopped, neither were even a drop wet.

Benjiro was impressed, that was for sure.

Of course he wouldn't admit it.

Emi seemed more interested in her observations than the very trick itself.

_'So he does use movement in his bending if needed.'_ She made a mental note.

Benjiro stood up, attempting to figure out where they were.

"Are we-"

"Beneath the water tribe? I froze the water making it comparable to a den. Impressive, right?" His cocky smile took its place on his face.

Benjiro narrowed his eyes.

"It's extraordinary." Emi was breath taken.

Its walls were transparent all around them; the deep blue water gave color while the fish which could survive in these waters acted as accessories.

The same feeling was one of an aquarium.

You could see everything around you, they could see you.

The only separation was that glass barrier.

Above was pure white, ice and snow, the floor seemed to be nothing more than water, that the three had learned the ability to walk on top of it without slipping through.

With the room capable of a handling a party of thirty or more, that's with enough arm and leg space for everyone to lie down and take a nap.

"It's ok." Benjiro was trying to see if there was solid ground made of rock anywhere.

He figured Huyu was in control of all the water here, he could probably do anything he wanted to Benjiro without leaving the avatar even the slightest amount of defense.

Huyu strolled near Emi, balancing perfectly from the shift of one foot to the other. Removing his robe.

"It'd be a shame to see such a pretty face catch a cold." his charm mode was on, he place the extra layer on her shoulder, a gentleman's move.

She tugged at the sides, looking away.

"Oh…thank you."

The two boys shot each other looks, the glare of rivals in the mist of battles.

Emi looked at the two, oblivious in this category.

Huyu waved his hand, three chairs of ice rose, his being slightly larger, just for the superiority reason.

"Sit." It was more of a command than an option.

He was first, crossing his legs while propping his head upon his gloved hand, his elbow leaning against the arm rest as he scanned them.

The two were less casual; the tense feeling seemed to fill the room other than Huyu's specific spot.

Benjiro could see the muscles in his bare arm, they weren't ridiculous, but he was in the toned section of the teen category. Much unlike himself falling more under the average to flabby category; perhaps a bit higher since he started his training.

"So," Huyu leaned forward, His eyes flickered from the two, "why are you rounding up masters and prodigies?"

He was reading them, Emi could tell, but it didn't seem as if he was looking AT them. He saw something he was estimating.

No, his eyes were only part of it, unfocused, seeing passed them.

"None of your business." Benjiro folded his arms.

Emi smiled, his immaturity was cute, though unneeded.

"You know, you really shouldn't mess with a master in their own territory, especially if you're new to their bending art." He didn't speak the advice as a warning; just a simple fact.

"How do you know I don't know waterbending? What if I've already found the prodigy of water and am nearly a master myself by now?" It could've happened.

Not everything relies on this guy.

Huyu closed his eyes; Emi noticed how full his lashes were, long with a dark tone, the type girls would just kill to have.

He said nothing, for a moment Benjiro thought he'd fallen asleep, yet his eyebrows twitched, his hand relaxed on the seat, biting his lip.

Benjiro didn't understand.

It took over a full minute, but he came around, his eyes lazily opened, adjusting on the two in front.

"For one, had you known waterbending, you wouldn't been so easily caught in ice when you attempted to hit me," He continued the conversation as though the momentary break never occurred, "And secondly, the Prodigy of Water is in the mid-section of the Earth Kingdom. Traveling with the Prodigy of Earth I believe."

_'Does this dude stalk everyone?'_

"You've got to be joking?" Mamoru practically spat out the water he'd been drinking; wiping his mouth from the wet streaks.

_'He just got back! Doesn't he know the meaning of a break?'_ The paradox between them was obvious.

When Shin'ichi disliked something, he did it quickly, getting it over with; keeping most complaints in sarcastic remarks. Mamoru would refuse, shadowbend you unconscious, storm out, runaway for about a week, and then be pulled back by the ear by Shin'ichi, apologizing a million times before shutting up.

"I don't see what would be benefited from telling jokes about this particular subject." Shin'ichi lifted his own glass to his lips.

His was filled of a clear substance other than water; the alcoholic drink was the kind he turned to for headaches, his brother was prohibited from even touching it.

Mamoru checked around the corners for anyone else present.

No one was wondering the hallways and they were the only two in this kitchen.

_'He acts secretive yet all the servants know the situation.'_

"But you already started sending the letters and the scheduled date and…" He started with excuses.

"I will be there. I am a man of my promises. If you wish to have your presence known there as well I won't impede you so long as you behave." He set the cup upon the counter, leaning his back to the wall.

Mamoru looked to the familiar settings.

Granite counter tops, an island in the center of perfectly spotless tiled floors with large distance for plenty of pacing if needed. Deep brown shelves and cupboards, the wide hollowed sink. A dark cherry scarlet covered the walls, wooden blinds to hide the midnight darkness. It was one many merchant wives would die for.

And this remained the worse of the kitchens.

The one two stories below was one comparable to the Fire lord's himself. Yet the two preferred this one above all.

Mostly since this was the one the boss hardly ever visited.

"But why not just wait? You can leave once they get settled." He argued.

"And I intend to. I have the location of four. I'll do half now, make my appointment, escort them back here, and then leave for the remaining two" He explained.

Mamoru didn't like these last minute trips.

"At least let me help you. In case there's any battles and stuff." The answer was already no.

"You came last time."

_'And who are you to determine how many times I'm allowed to help? This isn't like a field trip you know.'_

Shin'ichi had gone on these item collecting trips hundreds of times; dozens a month since he was thirteen. Yet he barely began to allow Mamoru to assist two years ago. Even then he'd only been on a fraction of them.

"But what difference does that make? I can help." He pleaded.

"You're not allowed to show you're bending to those who are of unimportance." The same old excuse.

"It's my freaking bending! I'll bend whenever I want!" To prove his point, he stepped into Shin'ichi's shadow, raising both his arms high, Shin'ichi was forced to mimic.

He threw a few punches, Shin'ichi doing the same, both of them dodged in sync.

Mamoru smiled at the irony, clasping his captive's and his own hands together.

"That's kind of funny. You're always so good at manipulating people, yet look who's in control now." He looked up and met a death glare by Shin'ichi.

"Release me." It was a tone that said either do what he says, or drop dead.

Not that Shin'ichi would ever truly harm Mamoru.

Still, he was intimidating, advance in nearly everything he did.

Dropping his arms, he stepped from the shadow, an innocent smile seemed off compared to his nearly emo appearance.

Though only Shin'ichi would see this as backwards, having known when he'd switched to a harsher personality and still remaining to be the only one Mamoru would show his true colors to.

"So are you taking the scooter?" Changing the subject as fast as he could, best thing there was to do at a time like this.

While it wasn't exactly a scooter, it just seemed the most fit, an easy nickname for the invention Shin'ichi created a few years ago.

"I can't. Someone took it for a joyride and now the engine is burnt out." A direct blame to the shadowbender.

"It wasn't a joyride! I just wanted to get to the Earth Kingdom faster and all. And besides, it's not my fault. You get to drive it whenever you need yet you won't even allow it to adapt to my bending!" Practically a little brother pestering his elder for a toy.

_'He does realize I'm not a mechanic, right?'_

"If you can come up with the layouts on how to inject shadowbending energy into the main power grid and through the engine without it blowing up, frying, or crushing the main gears, I'll be happy to make the adjustments." Shin'ichi could recall some pretty strange things happening after Mamoru's use of it.

_'He only says that because he's the smarter one.'_

Mamoru eyed him as he draped the blood colored robe over his shoulders.

"Ashton's going to be there, right." The name wasn't one of pleasure.

His voice soft and uncomfortable, enough for Shin'ichi to flicker his eye in his direction.

Adjusting his glasses wasn't needed, the glare was none, yet the habit held.

"I suppose. However, any ideas that even come close to your mind, you are to run through me, anything stupidly done will not be forgiven. Is that understood?" His head tilted the slightest amount upward.

Mamoru didn't meet his eyes.

_'He is at fault for everything that has happened as well, even if he doesn't know it. I don't care what he's like, I'll never forgive him. But I must wait, only by Shin'ichi's orders will I kill him. Unless he becomes the problem I fear. Then I mustn't delay.'_ Mamoru pledged in his mind.

"Yeah." As quiet as a squeak with the hate of a scream.

Shin'ichi took the last of his drink, disposing of his cup in the sink, and then disappeared through the doorway; the sweep of his robe was the last of sounds

* * *

"How do you know that?" Emi seemed to believe there was more to this than Benjiro did.

"He's a molesting pervert who tracks his victims weeks in advance so he can prepare for their arrival." He swore that had to be the answer.

Huyu smile was impish

"Yes and you're next handsome. Please proceed to the next room so we may begin properly." He gestured his hands in a way comparable to a model on a game show.

Benjiro tried to scoot his chair back, forgetting it was attached to the floor.

"Do you research all of us?" Emi drove them back on subject.

"I don't have to. My master's gift is sensing energy levels." He nearly laughed at the idea of investigating.

"Gift?" Benjiro hadn't heard of this before.

Huyu's head dropped with a sigh.

"Why must I be the teacher?" He questioned, rubbing his eyes.

_'Well you're so damn proud to be a master you should be able to clarify the details of them.'_

"Is that what you meant by your sixth sense?" Emi recalled his previous wording.

The waterbender nodded.

"Once a master is sealed and in control of their power, depending upon the specific abilities of the master, they're granted a gift." He explained.

"Now when you say granted do you mean like a genie or fairy or something? Like a three wishes type deal?" Whether Benjiro was serious or mocking him was difficult to tell.

Huyu blinked.

Benjiro's chair gave a sudden jerk toward the floor, threatening to fall through. Benjiro's hand gripped the armrests as he held his breath.

It settled calm.

_'Scary. Like that ride at Disneyland when you may be dropped at anytime.'_ He remembered being tricked onto it by his dad.

What a loving parent.

Saying, _"Oh, it's just like an elevator ride only a little faster!"_

Benjiro swore his stomach had been launched into his head and was stuck there for a week.

"It's not one you choose. Once you're in the Master's State, that's when you're exposed to all of a master's power with little control, you learn what you're gift is, but aren't exactly capable of using it correctly until you've been sealed. Gifts are not exactly a talent, more like an ability I suppose. It's hard to explain. Mine is being able to tell what type of bending and how powerful my opponent is without even laying an eye on them."

_'Which explains how he was able to indifferent our energies so quickly.' _Emi understood.

"So is it like a video game where you can see like little numbers floating above out heads that say like **_"LEVEL FOUR _**"or something?" Benjiro wondered what his ranking would be.

Huyu stared at him.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

The smile of satisfaction returned to his face, a joking matter was all this was to him.

_'Those two are already fighting as though brothers.' _Emi shook her head.

Better than the silent treatment, she couldn't deny.

"No. I don't _"see"_ it. Like I said, it's difficult to explain to one who doesn't even know of the basics. It's the same way you can pick out a color or point out a noise. Identify a touch. It's just another sense to me." He shrugged.

'_Only I can't see or hear a prodigy halfway across the world.' _Benjiro would have pointed that out, second thoughts kept him quiet.

"So every master's gift is different?" Emi was intrigued by this lesson.

Uncrossing his legs, Huyu stretched back lazily, cat like.

"Pretty much. Although I've never really met another to compare."

_'So not even he has all the answers.' _Benjiro supposed that was near predictable.

"If you regain control after Master's State, is there a way to lose control and-"

"Don't worry; my powers aren't unstable, if that's what you're getting at. My seal extracts any extra energy from me to prevent that from happening. The Master of Fire is sealed as well. The only ones you should be worried for are Master of Air and Earth, though they haven't even reached master's state yet so you can relax." As he spoke, by habit, he tugged on his white gloves.

_'That's right; I'll never go back to being like that.' _He reminded himself.

Part of him wished he could cover his arms, but he'd never be so uncouth to remove warmth from a young lady after he'd offered it.

_'It's only a precaution anyways.' _Hiding his fret before either of the two could notice.

"How can you tell that the Master of Fire is in control if you've never met any of the masters?" Benjiro rubbed his chin, hoping to catch a lie.

"Because, the process to alleviate a master's power has a large mass of energy released before. It'd be impossible for me to miss it."

What it was that brought it to her attention, Emi wasn't sure of.

Yet when she looked around, she'd noticed his sword was missing.

She was sure he'd had one during the raid, and the time when they talked.

_'Did he drop it somewhere?' _She couldn't see how you could forget about an absent weapon.

Should she point it out?

But what good would that do? He wouldn't go running out in a blizzard to find it would he?

Although; he was the Master of Ice. She took this into consideration.

Hadn't he said that the cold doesn't bug him?

Perhaps this would be as though a sunny day for him.

"Well what the heck is this seal you keep talking about?"

"How many more of these questions do you have? I'm not just an encyclopedia on masters you know." Huyu had grown weary of this visit, though unfortunately, they were stranded with him until the weather lightened.

_'I still can't tell if I like this kid. Telling him anymore could put me in danger I suppose. Besides, what's it his business if he'll never even need one?'_


	5. How to Fail the Basics

**How to Fail the Basics**

* * *

"Aw man! I'm never going underground again!" Benjiro shouted to the world as he spread his arms to the open sky.

Snow fell to his head, light enough to ignore; nothing could ruin this moment of freedom.

Emi's expression was her spirited relief; taking a deep breath as she pushed her hair behind her ears. While she wasn't one to express her hatred of things; the respite of being above ground again was taking her.

Two day they'd been stuck, two days of her having to deal with a jealous pestering boy and a provoking teenager.

Surviving it required a lot of time outs between the two. Being an eldest of three younger brothers; she had a fair amount of training when it came to patience and mothering.

Breaking pointless fights and arguments was second nature.

"Technically it was underwater, and if you are to train in earthbending, tunneling is one of the basics." Huyu's skin seemed lighter in this dull light, if that made sense. His arms behind his head as his eyes were gazing past them, reading the villager's energy by Emi's guess.

_'You'll have to bury me alive before that happens.'_ Whether it was his airbending instincts or just stubbornness, he'd just taken a large step into to hating his opposing bending.

Jumping as high as the wind would carry him, he laid back, allowing a leaf-like motion, sweeping to the snow.

"Now you're just being a drama queen." Huyu rolled his eyes at Benjiro's immaturity.

Ignoring, Benjiro created a snow angel, a grin on his face.

Emi touched her hand to her mouth, too soft for a laugh but stronger than a smile.

Rolling to his stomach, Benjiro hid his hot face against the snow.

"You can still see the blush in your ears and the side of your cheek." Huyu bluntly pointed his unneeded observations.

"Shut up."

Huyu shook his head, his hair spotted white.

"It looks as though the sun's coming up." Emi beamed, the rays finally breaching through the impenetrable clouds.

Benjiro lifted his head; staring directly at it, his eyes watered after moments of holding his gaze too long.

"There's a messenger hawk coming this way." Huyu pointed to the south.

"You know that a whole ESP thing is really getting annoying." Benjiro sat up with a pout.

People showing off always bugged him whenever he lacked the skill to even compete.

'_I can't detect animals you idiot. You can hear its screech a mile away.'_ He gave a sigh, explaining it would've been just sad though.

The hawk gracefully dodged the falling ice, perching onto Emi's shoulder, the soft cooing brought joy to her. Animals always seemed so gentle to her, her delicateness came into excellent play here.

"So are these things like carrier pigeons?" Benjiro watched Emi stroke his scarlet feathers, smiling.

"This is pretty much the mail." Emi nodded sweetly, her thumb pushing the lid of the pouch up.

_'I'm going to miss cell phones.'_ He suddenly was brought back to his new touch screen which he had the pleasure of a whole two days to enjoy before he had to leave it behind, _'I wonder how long this way of communications takes.' _The thought partially scared him.

The beating of powerful wings fighting the current of air, this time it was impossible to miss.

"Another?" Huyu questioned in synch with the bird's shriek.

A second hawk, identical to the first, swooped down, fluttering its wings as it landed with Huyu this time; he seemed more surprised that anything.

_'This is the kind used for the Fire Nation, isn't it?'_ Why they wanted to contact him?

He'd like to know.

Its feathers ruffled, he reached for the letter, unraveling it as Emi had done before him.

'_What none for me?'_ Benjiro felt left out and unwanted, he watched their expressions as each seemed to find some unexpected news.

Emi's eyes ran across the glossy page, the strokes of ink forming words seemed of concern to her.

Huyu narrowed his eyes, his grip on the paper tightened, crinkling the edges as he continued.

"Is yours-"

"Yeah, they're from the same guy." The two exchanged looks, confusing Benjiro even more.

_'Bad, right?'_

"What's it say?" He leaned in, attempting to sneak a peek.

To his surprise, it was Huyu who read out loud.

_"Huyu of the Northern Water Tribe; Master of Ice:_

_I apologize for the briefness of this letter, my time is little and I'm afraid I've only a moment for the basics._

_I know of your emigration from another dimension as well as the powers and meaning of a master. You were sealed two months ago in the final days of spring; your sword was made as a seal. You were bestowed the gift of gaining another sense, allowing you to read the energy and stamina of your opponent._

_While I know this information is nothing of new to you, the sole purpose is to make certain of your attention. This is not data I will be sharing with anyone who isn't already aware of the current situation, and I can assure you the purpose for the investigation was meant for nothing more than to cure curiosity and to locate each individual master and prodigy._

_My intention cannot be explained alone this letter, however, if you'd be so courteous as to volunteer your time, I've sent one of these summoning to all of those I've found, the four prodigies and two of the masters._

_I can assure your safety, and the moment you question it, you may leave, however, this is a matter that amounts to the existence of your dimension. _

_The messenger hawk will lead you to the appointed spot."_

* * *

**June 23, 2010**

* * *

"I don't trust this guy." Benjiro folded his arms, still pouting over being the only one to fail to receive a letter.

"Or girl." Emi silently added.

"I mean he just sends a letter, saying he's been spying on everyone, expects you to meet him, and doesn't even say who he is?" Benjiro was now pacing back and forth, throwing his hands in the air.

_'Not to mention the fact that if he can do all this research based on the prodigies and masters, would it kill him to mention what the AVATER should do? I mean, I'm just as important as them, aren't I?_' He gritted his teeth.

Was that the only fact that made him angry? Or perhaps it was the idea of someone attempting to recruit Emi away from him.

"Well here's the stalker you were looking for." Huyu tossed the letter near the fire, having examined every detail which could have been overlooked.

_'If this guy's smart enough to know of my sword, then what else could he have learned?'_ He pressed the ends of his robe together, stretching his neck in a slight motion unnoticeable.

The two hawks perched on the branch above were resting for the night before continuing their assignment in the morning.

They'd made it back to the Earth Kingdom; both Emi and Huyu had decided to meet with the letter sender. The birds moved at a rapid pace, yet always remained in view.

"I'm sure there must have been a reason." Emi was always one to defend a person; Benjiro saw this as her putting a little too much faith in those she doesn't know.

"It's still just rude." Benjiro plopped down to the floor, tossing his head to the side.

Silence fell over the camp, the crackles of the fire popped as Emi warmed her already temperate hands; Huyu hanging farther around the rim, _"As if he's scared he'll melt,"_ Benjiro had murmured to Emi at one point.

How the three came to travel together, it was more of an accident than anything.

With the same destination in mind, they walked near same pace, Huyu always a few steps ahead, taking risky shortcuts Emi and Benjiro preferably avoided.

Yet by the end of the day, they'd made a single camp, ate the same meal, and exchanged thoughts of the situation.

"Um, Huyu," Emi didn't look at him, bringing her knees to her chest, "Where's your sword, exactly?" It'd been bugging her for a while, but was too embarrassed to ask.

Should it be odd that she would notice it missing when Benjiro had failed to even remember him carrying one?

_'He had a sword?'_ Benjiro did his best to produce a flashback; apparently it wasn't as easy as he'd seen on multiple TV shows.

"My sword?" Huyu questioned, looking as though he'd forgotten all about it.

Emi nodded.

"The letter, it said your seal was your sword," She recalled its wording, "What did it mean by that?"

The waterbender didn't answer.

Holding his hand lazily out, the water from the air seemed to freeze, swirling around his arm, not even a second later; he held the scabbard, the snow white handle of his weapon visibly clear.

Benjiro practically jumped; eyes bugging out as he pointed directly at the item which had previously not existed.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?"

_'Does waterbending have something to do with making weapons?'_ Benjiro felt tempted to give it a try, _'That mean I can make like a shotgun or something?'_

"It's my seal. It'll come to me anytime I call it so usually I don't bother carrying it around." Huyu rubbed the side; something about this brought him comfort.

_'More masters stuff.'_ Benjiro was disappointed, _'Why does all the cool stuff happened with them?'_

"Wouldn't that be a bit dangerous? I mean, someone else could find it when you aren't using it and…" Emi stretched her long legs in front of her.

"That's the beauty of it. No one can use it but me." Huyu grinned, clenching the handle in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Benjiro seemed up to the challenge.

With a kick of his foot, the sheathed sword slid across the ground, bumping against Benjiro's leg.

"Try to wield it, I dare you." He had something planned.

Emi looked at Benjiro, who'd taken the weapon into his hand, a curious look on his face.

_'Is it a trap?'_ He debated what was the worst this which could happen.

Shrugging, he gripped as best he could, and pulled.

The sword in the stone.

At first a small tug, then a pull, and then a haul. Benjiro held his left hand on the cloth and his right on the katana, heaving as hard as he could; it refused to even come out.

His hand slimed with sweat, slipped and nearly punching himself in the face.

Huyu gave an amused chuckled.

Allowing a fast glance of death to him, Benjiro was determined not to lose.

Clasping both hands this time, he yanked until his face turned red.

"It's pointless." Huyu began to pat his bag similar to a pillow, "it's a weapon made solely on energy, which means it will only materialize with the fighter who possess the same power. Even if I was to have been fighting with it and you managed to knock it from my hand, it'd freeze your skin if you even tried to touch it." He laid down, his head on his carrier.

Benjiro continued his struggles, too stubborn to admit defeat.

_'What is this super glued or something?' _

"Well at least you'll never have to worry about an opponent using it against you." Emi felt tempted to give a try herself, wondering if they were to break open the holder, what would they find?

"I suppose so. Though if I ever let a person even handle that without my consent, I might as well have lost." Huyu voice seemed to have lost its interest; the drowsy tone of lethargy filled it.

_'I bet this is just a joke.' _Benjiro would've liked to see Huyu handle the weapon.

Before he could ask, his hands were immediately damp, the sword he'd previously held vanished, Huyu closed his eyes.

* * *

The blasting of an alarm clock turned multiple times above maximum volume.

All the light the sun had to offer combined together before holding a magnifying glass to your bare eye.

Huyu shot up, his bare back coated in sweat as his hair clung to his forehead.

His eyes wide, his breath fast enough to put him in danger of hyperventilating, slowing it would be impossible.

_'What….what is this?_' He pushed his hair back, clearing from his eyes, tugging on the ends.

His heartbeats pounded his head as a headache broke through. His eyes tightly squeezed as the ignorance of such would be impossible.

_'A master…..it has to be.'_ Such a large release of energy, he couldn't push it from his mind, _'But who?_' He narrowed his mind, focusing on this single source, _'It's one I haven't seen...air…or earth?'_

It was unstable, lashing out, dangerously.

"Earth." He mumbled to himself, his sleeping companions wouldn't stir from this commotion, they wouldn't even know of anything.

A strike.

It may as well have deafened his ear, as he shifted to a side.

His deep pants clouded his head, beads of sweat streamed down his face.

_'Focus._' He warned, this gift was meant to be an easy one, yet such outburst literally pained him, _'this isn't normal,'_ He shook his head, _'It's the bender's state for sure. Far enough away, we aren't in any danger. It's the master of earth. Are they breaking into the master's state?' _

He attempted to find the source.

How far away?

Miles, hundreds, at least, there wasn't even a sign of an earthquake, which was good.

But no.

This was wrong.

It was off.

_'It's not…right. The pattern, they weren't ready for this, they hadn't built it up,' _He was confused, this was different. When the Master of Fire had entered the master state; he'd barely been sealed.

It had hit him strong, but what was it about this that was disturbing him?

"H-huyu?" Emi drowsily lifted her head.

Not even an acknowledgement; his concentration could belong to one thing.

_'Pain…..anger…hatred…'_

What were these?

It wasn't his emotions, no not his personally, but they simply filled the air, he was standing there watching them.

But how was he reading them? This was something new for him; he'd never been able to sense these before.

"Was that was what triggered it?" The Bender's state was in so many ways like the avatar state.

You only had control once a master was sealed, otherwise the power will consume you completely, you consciousness won't help.

But you only enter it directly after you've accomplished reaching the master's state.

_'This doesn't make any sense.'_ The taste of blood filled his mouth as his teeth cut a good sliver off her lip.

"Huyu." Emi repeated; her vision dozy with the night, but not enough for Huyu's spasms to go unnoticed.

_'You can't just enter it with fury, can you? Not if you haven't even made it to the Master's State. So what the hell is going on?'_

Unknowing of what to do, Huyu seemed to lack even having noticed her. She strode over near him; she raised her hand to give a comforting pat on his back, unsure what else she could do.

"Are you o-"Her hand fell onto his shoulder.

The moment their skin came into contact he cringed, "Don't touch me!" His voice snapped.

Her arm recoiled, her eyes held sorrow, his tone was desperate, possibly even scared. Something she hadn't pictured him capable of, but it frightened her.  
She got a glance at his eyes from the small instant he'd turned, it wasn't him; it was nothing like him.

Guilt pitted in his stomach, his shoulders shrank as he dipped his head lower; his breaths were different from before.

Wind blew the lightest, filling the stillness between the two.

_'It stopped._'

All at once, the energy seceded, his mind floated back to the sternness he'd just used against Emi.

Emi took a few steps back, allowing more than needed room for Huyu to pull his shirt over his head, stuffing his arms into the sleeves of his robe as he stood up.

The leaves on the trees rustled together, those too weak to hold on glided toward the dancing grass.

Talking to girls was always a gift Huyu had been granted with, his confidence was strong and unshakeable, with the exception of moments like this.

"Never. Never touch me." The words that fell from his mouth were uncertain, not of the meaning, but how to phrase them.

He walked away; his steps were unlike the casual style he was known for, rather as a restraint to keep from running.

Emi stood there completely bewildered, her hand clutched in the other, rejection was one thing, but this just seemed complete outright defensive.

It wasn't as if she'd tried to get him into bed; the only thing she'd had in mind was calming him down.

_'He's…frozen.'_ The icy feeling was still left on her fingers.

It was the middle of summer, the heat was bearable, still enough to keep the night air warm. He'd taken his shirt off sometime during the night, obviously because he was feeling hot, but the very contact of her hand on his skin, it sent a chill down her back, not in the creepy kind of way, but in the literal freezing way.

_'Is he always this cold?'_

* * *

"Waterbending is all about using your enemies own energy against them. The first waterbenders literally learned from the moon, so during the night you're bending should strengthen and all." Huyu scratched the back of his head in an unsure manner.

The night before with Emi had never happened.

Neither spoke of it, or even acknowledged it. Each remained in their usual behavior, but the taunting/flirting had ceased.

The hatred of himself lingered Huyu enough for him to give into Emi's pleading for him to teach Benjiro the basics of waterbending.

"Waterbending is pretty close to Tai Chi. It's the element of change and- look can I just skip all this crap?" He didn't feel like taking all the time to explain.

"That's not a very passionate way to think of your bending." Benjiro said.

The difference between the two was most clear when they stood shirtless before the water.

Huyu's build was medium and slim, you could see part of his muscles on his bare skin, while Benjiro was at more than half foot shorter with very small strength; it embarrassed him. He was glad Emi had taken the day to gather berries rather than observe the two.

Who knows where the two hawks went, as though that really mattered. After all the ground they'd covered, a break wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Yeah well, if you gotta know all that stuff go read it in a book or something." He tossed his head to remove the strand of hair that had fallen in his eye.

_'I never said I wanted to know it._' Benjiro wasn't one for history.

"Right, well…uh…you can't bend without movements, can you?" Huyu rubbed his neck, seeing as he'll have to do this the hard way.

Benjiro shook his head.

"And I suppose you don't know how to freeze the water yet?" He sighed.

He hated working with regular water. It was flimsy and vulnerable. Ice was sturdy. Compare a smash against water to a smash against ice and you'd see the difference. Ice could be use it as a knife or trap someone inside. Water...well, it solves dehydration.

"How about you show me to move the water?" Benjiro knew it sounded dumb, but that was where he was.

_'This is going to be a LONG break.'_

"Fine. Just sort of move your wrists like this, and pull back and forth. Focus the energy into your hands and imagine the water moving with your movements." Huyu didn't exactly have a teacher's talent, learning was one thing, explaining how it works is another.

He exampled as he talked, a wave at least three feet tall began to follow his movements, half coming into shore, half forcing back out to the river.

Spreading his legs apart, Benjiro nervously held his breath.

His mind wasn't so much at the water, as it was him studying Huyu's movements. He followed as best he could, focusing on the exact movements.

_'Just move my wrists,'_ He tried to perfect his timing; biting his lip was a force of habit, _'Back, and forth, back and forth.'_

His mind was grinning, how impressed would Emi be if he could bend water as well as he could bend air? Well, of course he still had a long way to go with airbending, but still, bending two elements at once, that would catch her attention.

"Nice movements and all, but how about trying to actually bend this time?" Huyu casually dropped his arm, his water pattern continuing without missing a beat.

_'Show off.'_

Benjiro noticed his side had yet to even produce a ripple.

_'Dang. Maybe this'll be harder than I thought.' _He narrowed his eyes in frustration, _'Ok, I'll get it this time.'_

* * *

**~Half hour later~**

* * *

"How's training going?" Emi wasn't exactly sure if that was needed for her to ask. It was clear the two hadn't made much progress.

Huyu was practically sleeping on a rock; already back in his traveling clothes, his arms behind his head while the hood of his robe was pulled partly over face, shielding his eyes from the sun.

Benjiro was drenched, his white shorts dripping while he seemed to have a look of hopelessness in his face.

"I wouldn't bring it up. He's been throwing tantrums about how pathetic his bending is." Huyu's mouth formed a smirk, laughing on the inside.

"I wasn't throwing a tantrum. I just… got a little upset."

_'You would too if you couldn't figure it out and you're "teacher" did nothing but make fun of you the entire time.'_ He tilted his head to remove the water from his ears.

"Then…why are you soaking wet?" Emi had the feeling she already knew.

Huyu was chuckling in silence.

"He convinced himself that he needed to be in the water for it to work, and then when he's wadding in, the genius slips and nearly gets pulled away by the current."

_'While you sit there making it go faster!'_

Emi shook her head, how they expected to work together she wondered.

But then again, Huyu hadn't exactly pledged his loyalty as she had before. He was still a visitor, a temporary member.

"Well, I suppose we ought to get moving again. We don't want to run behind schedule." As if they actually knew their schedule.

Huyu lifted his head up, slouching back against his resting place.

"I think I'll hang around here for a little bit. I could use some training myself I suppose." He began to remove his robe and shirt; his gloves remained on his hands.

"Why didn't you train while I was trying to practice?" Benjiro half guessed the answer.

_'He just wanted to strip in front of Emi.'_

"I didn't want the little boy to get hurt." Mockery filled his voice in such a substantial amount.

"Hey I've only gotta be a year or two younger than you!" Benjiro protested.

"Yet while you fail to even accomplish the most basic of waterbending, I can do this." Huyu snapped his fingers.

The entire river was suddenly washed over with a wave of ice, freezing ever ounce straight down to the core.

_'Shut… up.'_

"Well, still, don't you think it'd be safer to travel as a group?" Emi wasn't completely sure why she'd wished for his company.

Perhaps because with him around Benjiro could continue to learn waterbending.

And the player was back in the game.

"Now don't worry your pretty little face," He stroked her cheek, the fabric against her face dulled the iciness of his skin by only the smallest degree, "It'll only be a momentary separation. I promise not to leave you with such a nuisance for long, I'll be by your side soon enough." He gently pushed her face to stare directly into his eyes, lust; it filled them as though an undying need.

Emi felt the warmth in her face, the smallest corner of her mind was curious if it'd warm his hand.

_"Don't touch me!"_ How severe his voice had been before.

What was it that made it fine now?

The two boys exchanged that rival look of hatred; clearly this bonding session hadn't been successful.

"Go splash in your water y-" Benjiro snorted as Huyu allowed the water to thaw, the sound of rushing water bleeped out whatever he'd added after that.

Huyu removed his gloves and shoved them into his pocket as he strolled in, only five steps in and the water was to his knee.

_'Perhaps that's it?'_ Whenever he'd handled her, he always had a clothed hand.

"Say what you'd like, we all know it's simply outta jealousy."


	6. The Gathering

**The Gathering**

* * *

"This…doesn't surprise me." Benjiro admitted; his head dipped in a sigh.

After three hours of traveling, the hawk had suddenly taken off; four others identical in appearance appeared, encircling each other in a graceful, playful manner.

And what was there to be found only meters ahead?

Huyu, casually talking in his smooth way to a blushing teenage girl, with a boy around Benjiro's age angered at him.

_'Just when I thought we'd ditched him.'_

"With such a stunning and appealing appearance, yet that hint of shyness and secrets, as though a rose moments before it's full bloom." His gloved hand form a flower of ice from the air, he pinned it carefully to the side of her hair, pushing back the single strand which fell over her face.

How it remained, Benjiro could only guess.

That sly yearning look had found its new victim. Did this mean he'd given up on Emi?

Benjiro crossed his fingers.

Though Emi didn't seem the slightest bit jealous, she'd learned his player moves weren't limited to her. He was just one always looking.

And he always seemed to be aiming for the girls that were as beautiful as he was striking.

She looked around Huyu's age, perhaps slightly older, sixteen, and like Emi, was impossibly gorgeous. Her skin was a dark olive and flawless, her gentle brown eyes glossy with a slight almond shape. Lips plumped in the perfected manner, with unfeasible curly hair, as fresh as a perm that fell to her waist, only partially pulled back, clearing it of her face.

A waterbender from her clothes, anorak and trousers in a pale blue with the trimming of white. She was in shape, a bag slung across her shoulder, what was inside, Benjiro partly found he was curious.

The boy beside her was tall and thin; his dirty blonde hair was short, not even to his forehead. He wore a green sleeveless jacket that fell halfway down his thigh, a tan shirt with matching pants; his feet seemed to be wrapped in what reminded Benjiro as something you'd see on a mummy.

He snatched Huyu's hand. The motion hadn't seemed of jealousy, not as a boyfriend would do for a girlfriend.

But a big brother motion.

While that fact seemed nearly impracticable.

The two's appearances couldn't have differed much more, not to mention she seemed to be the elder in this case.

"Quite brave there prodigy." Huyu returned his hand to his pocket, tossing his head to remove a strand from his eyes.

"What makes you think I'm the prodigy? How do you know I'm not the master?" The boy puffed his chest out slightly, a superior motion.

"HE'S A PERVERTED STALKER WITH NOTHING ELSE TO DO!" Benjiro cuffed his hands around his mouth, allowing his presence to be known.

Though he supposed that Huyu must have already noticed them, with his "gift" and all.

The teen hadn't seemed as surprised as one might think. Benjiro had heard earthbenders could feel vibrations in the earth. While he wasn't sure how that worked. He turned to face Benjiro, a sprinkle of freckles were light on his face.

"Who are you?" It wasn't hostile, simply inquisitiveness.

There was an accent in his tone, from New York, perhaps? It wasn't heavy, but at one time Benjiro might have guessed it was. Whether he'd practiced lightening it or he had the ability to choose the solidity, he wasn't sure.

"He's just an annoying brat." Huyu leaned against a tree, "You're late."

_'How did he pass us?' _

Emi shook her head, not even acknowledging Huyu's remark.

"I'm Emi, prodigy of air, and this is Benjiro, he's the avatar." She held her hand out for a proper greeting.

The earthbender stared for a moment, this motion was read as alien in his eyes.

"The avatar huh?" He raised his eyebrow.

The girl beside him lingered toward him, she stood on her tip toes, now that Benjiro noticed; she wasn't much taller than him, whispering in the earthbender's ear.

Even with what little noise there was, none of them could make out a sound escaping her lips.

He nodded in agreement.

"I'm Iwao, prodigy of sand. This is Izumi, prodigy of water." He nudged his head behind him at the girl, she bashfully stayed behind.

_'Why are all the girls so pretty?'_ Benjiro had trouble taking his eyes off her.

"You're a sandbender right? Why?" Huyu asked.

_'Sandbender?' _

Iwao shrugged, the argument between the two was at a temporary stand by.

"I found a desert close by. Figured that bending the sand would be useful, and they showed most of original earthbending. Nailed two skills at once."

Emi was impressed.

"So what's the difference?" Benjiro didn't get it.

"Sand is looser and harder to control. Most of the moves in sandbending resemble more of waterbending and airbending."

Izumi simply stood there, blinking only after moments.

"And what about you sweetie? Any special talents?" Huyu used his "special" voice.

The kind meant only to annoy the other boy.

Iwao didn't seem to catch on, much more self-controlled compared to Benjiro.

She didn't answer.

Flipping the flap of her bag open, she tilted it just enough for the contents to be visible for everyone.

Bandages, creams, antidotes, water, medicines, casts, needles.

Everything you'd see in a first aid kit.

"You're a healer?" Emi asked.

Izumi nodded, buttoning the top closed.

_'Is she a mute too?' _

"Well let's see. The count is three prodigies, two masters, four birds, and one tag along." Huyu counted aloud.

_'How is the avatar considered a tag aloud?'_

"Two masters?" Benjiro didn't see anyone but the five of them there.

Huyu pointed above him.

He was hard to make out, the leaves hid him well whether it was intentional or not. Orange and red fabric could be made out, a boy.

Lying between forked branches, his pale skin was only visible through his arm hanging off the side.

"IS HE DEAD?" Benjiro gasped in horror.

Huyu gave that astonished look.

"He's asleep you idiot. You can hear him breathing can't you?"

While he wasn't yet snoring, his breaths were audible.

"How long he been up there?" Benjiro was sure the other arguing would have waked him.

The two prodigies looked to each other and shrugged.

"He was here when I got here." Huyu didn't seem particularly interested.

_'Should we wake him?'_ Emi would feel bad if they did.

He seemed relax.

Attempting to sneak a look, Benjiro couldn't make a resemblance between the boy in the picture he'd seen before. Perhaps that was due to the fact his face was hidden, facing upwards.

"Well it seems I'm the last to arrive." Huyu was already staring as the remaining prodigy approached.

Benjiro felt his mouth drop.

The fairest of skin; seemingly as soft and delicate as Emi. Polished brown eyes that seemed to be meant for a girl, the way they glistened at every given light.

His hair was elongated and black, past his shoulders nearing his waist with the silkiest look Benjiro had ever seen, a strand or two remained in his face without bothersome. He was about Izumi's age; at least that was what everyone guessed.

At first Benjiro swore it had be a girl, until the clear evident of his figure told him it had to be a boy.

A long open V-neck shirt exposed part of his chest, a blood red for his top, a deep brown for pants.

_'Is it just me…or is that guy…kinda pretty?'_ Benjiro knew it was odd to think so, but he just didn't seem to be the kind you expect.

"Good afternoon." Even his voice was fragile, soft and proper.

Huyu stared at him.

_'Are you gay?' _

He would have asked so bluntly had his attention not been diverged so quickly.

A crack.

A blur.

"Whoa!" in a yelp.

Then a thump.

Everyone spun around, looking at the smaller boy on the floor, blinking multiple times to bring the focus back to his vision.

He was smaller than Benjiro expected, he fit more of a ten-eleven year old, the smaller build and ruffled hair.

His eyes, with an Asian look, were narrow, but with an eager glow, a neon color. He seemed to possess that strange trait where his hair had an automatic spike, slightly standing up, slightly falling. It was considerably long remembering the fact that it had been shaven just a year ago. Was it a dark red or bright brown? Perhaps auburn, Benjiro decided. His skin was colored on the smallest of tones, just a shade darker than Emi.

"Thanks for catching me."

He didn't sound mad, in fact if anything, he was laughing at himself.

When he blew himself up to his feet, the hair was pushed from his forehead, revealing a blue arrow, now that Benjiro noticed; it ran up his arms as well.

He stretched from his nap, yawning.

"You ok?" Huyu didn't exactly seem concerned; it just seemed the right thing to say.

He nodded with a smile.

"So when'd everyone else show up?"

"About ten minutes ago." Iwao explained for his pair.

"Eight." Huyu tugged on his gloves.

"Three." Benjiro wasn't sure of the exact timing, but might as well guess.

"Ten seconds." The last prodigy smiled.

It was sort of creepy, since it was one you'd expect to see a girl do

The kid looked over him, the same surprise the rest of them had was shrugged off.

"What about you?"

"Yesterday."

_'Don't even ask.'_

"And you're the master, right?" The prodigy of fire asked.

The kid grinned and pointed at himself with his thumb.

"Yup. I'm Daniel, or Kenji. Master of Wind!" He squeezed his eyes together in joyful manner.

His tone was easy going, someone simple to get along with.

Everyone was quiet.

"What, did I miss the introductions?" He read everyone's expression.

_'No we just can't believe that you're an actual master.'_

"I'm afraid we both were a bit late for that section of the conversation. I am Yuu, Prodigy of Fire." He bowed respectively.

Kenji opened his mouth in response, when his eyes fell to the tree above him.

"Hold that thought!" He managed to say before he was flying in the air, directly up.

A crackle in the branches with falling leaves, Kenji was suddenly before them again, clenching a staff longer than himself.

"Nice to meet you!" His smile was approving.

_'He's just a child.'_ The shock of this hadn't actually past.

"Wait a minute, you're a master? You're just a kid." Iwao didn't buy it.

He had the same image of such superiority of masters as Benjiro had.

While Huyu didn't exactly fill in the exact description, he fit the bill slightly better.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I past that last month! I'm thirteen, an official teenager." Kenji seemed to be speaking more fact than defensive.

_'That's not what he meant.'_ Benjiro shook his head.

He didn't even act grown up.

Huyu turned around, his eyes focusing on in the darkest area of the shadows.

"So you wanna introduce yourself too?" He asked.

Everyone else seemed to think he was nuts, talking to a shaded tree.

It took a few moments for Benjiro's eyes to adjust, picking out the outline of another, a teenage boy.

"Impressive. You could find me." The voice admitted.

The boy stepped out, half between the sun and half hidden in the shadows. His hair was the darkest of black Benjiro had ever seen, the entire left side of his face was completely hidden, only his right eye was visible, an onyx color, there didn't even seem to be a pupil, or the pupil was the entire color. Skin deathly pale, a chokehold of charcoal color was around his neck. His clothes consisted of what appeared to be a kimono, scarily matching his eyes and hair to the exact shade.

Such a sinister appearance; Benjiro partly believed that his personality had to be similar.

The half of his face Benjiro could see said he was only about fifteen, the hostility he felt must have been years more.

"I'm not one to miss a person's presence. No matter how invisible they believe themselves to be." Huyu was disturbed by this boy.

The energy he felt flowing from him wasn't normal.

Death was the first word to come to mind.

It felt cold, to a person who rarely felt such a feeling, a mysterious. Sly. Unnatural.

_'Slick, slimy, dirty,'_ Huyu tried to describe it in his mind, most of the words didn't quite fit, _'he has to be a bender, but why does he have such a high power level? And, why can't I decipher it? It's strong, like a firebenders, but, fluid…a waterbender? No….untamed like airbenders…oh screw it! What the hell is he?'_

"It's pointless. Attempting to interpret Mamoru's bending isn't quite that simple. He is one of a kind; I'm near certain you haven't been exposed to one with his uniqueness, with exceptions to yourselves, of course."

This time, even Huyu was surprised.

Slacks a dull grey with a button up collared white shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbow, with plain black shoes. Glasses in a thin oval shape, rimless; they partly seemed to accent his golden eyes. Skin as pale as any firebender, hair cleanly cut, with an intelligent style, bangs that evaded his eyes in its ink colored style.

Shoulders neither strong nor thin, the exact midsection that could only fit him. He was possibly considered skinny, not so much that he appeared a wimp. No; there was something about him that was strong.

He looked nothing more than perhaps a senior in high school, casual, top of class without even an effort.

With the popular crowd because he had the looks, and he'd know how to keep them from trouble, with girls fanning over him, but unlike Huyu, he wouldn't go for their attention.

Seventeen.

Sixteen seemed too arrogant for his perfect posture and exact movements; eighteen just didn't fit his face.

Huyu narrowed his eyes.

_'Why…why didn't I even feel him? Where'd he come from?'_

"I've had more than enough time to learn dangers of releasing energy so carelessly. You won't be able to feel my presence so easily." How he knew what Huyu's thoughts were, he'd like to know.

"Ok, now who the hell are you?" Iwao didn't like these people simply popping out like a bunny in the hat.

Izumi held her place steps behind him.

"My name is Shin'ichi, and I am an avatar."

There was a pause, a questioning glance at him.

"Nice to meet you Shin'ichi, I'm Ke-"

"YOU LIAR!" Benjiro was practically jumping up and down in anger.

_'Well this has certainly made a fascinating turn.' _Huyu pressed himself back against the tree, interested in this conversation.

Silently and as unnoticeable as he could, he summoned his seal, his scabbard secretly appearing across his chest; the sword set on his back.

_'Just to be safe.' _

Mamoru's eyes flashed to him, not missing the new accessory added, his expression impossible to read. Not even the slightest amount of concern about having a master drawing his deadliest weapon.

The two exchanged hostile glares.

Whatever it was about them; each seemed to displease the other in a near hatred resemblance.

Huyu knew he must only follow Shin'ichi's orders, that this _"avatar"_ should be the real enemy, but his pure distrust was on this teen, his energy alone was enough to urge him into a fight.

"Need you get so defensive, Ashton?" Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses, "I do believe a said _an _avatar. Not _the_. I am not denying your title as the avatar; however I am informing you that you are not the only one."

Benjiro heard a gasp escape his breath as he spoke his birth name.

_'How does he know that?' _He had only told Emi. And at no point would either of them have had the chance to inform anyone else.

"What do you mean? The avatar is reincarnated, it would be impossible for there to be two." Iwao said.

"If things were truly as simple as they were stated in books I don't believe any of you would be here." He smiled, a smiled filled with nothing close to happiness.

A fake smile.

Huyu had the impression this was the only one he offered.

"Yasuo….Avatar Yasuo never said anything…about..." Benjiro stuttered.

Shin'ichi's voice, darkened by tone, sent a chill running through him.

"I'll advise you now. Any advice given by Avatar Yasuo would benefit no one aside from a naïve child."

"Hey sounds like you found your guy!" Huyu laughed.

Benjiro didn't hear that remark.

_'He's lying. That's what he's doing. I'll expose him. Let's see…..dark hair, gold eyes. Those firebender traits, right? So I'll just do some airbender at him.'_

Swiping his hand forward, a blast of air shot at Shin'ichi, one that could have knocked him several trees back.

Lifting the back of his hand faster than a split second, the wind evaded him, breaking off at his limb in a _V_ form.

An obvious airbending move.

Benjiro mouth went dry.

_'Ok…nothing to worry about. He's just an airbender that looks like a firebender. Absolutely, without a doubt, completely ordinary. Right?'_

Huyu understood where Benjiro was getting at.

He blinked his eyes.

The water from a plant less than ten feet away poured out, a bullet that didn't seem the need to gain speed would have probably felt worse than a sledgehammer.

Timing it exact, Shin'ichi pressed his hand to the center of mass, shattering it in a way comparable to glass, raining on an empty patch of grass.

Everyone froze.

That was two.

Iwao gave it a shot.

A basic bending move, he stopped his foot to the ground, while the second spin kicked the boulder at its core.

Shin'ichi clenched his fist, the boulder crumpled to sand.

Everyone turned to the last prodigy, the only firebender present.

He stood there, unsure what he was expected to do.

"Mind shooting some fire at him?" Huyu clarified.

"If he's already shown three bending arts is it truly necessary to force out a fourth?" Yuu asked in his creepily polite tone.

Shin'ichi held his hand, a flame burst in his palm.

"I can assure you this is not a simple hoax." He insisted.

_'Well I'm more than convinced.' _Emi confessed to herself.

"But how is it possible for there to be two reincarnations of…" Benjiro suddenly felt the little facts he knew turn into nothing but lies.

"Spirits are very much like the living, in their own way. They've always been at war, secretly taking sides as this very world is doing now. Most of this was oblivious to the others. Avatar Yasuo was the first to notice it. Trips to the spirit world are partially dangerous for an avatar; mostly because they're bodies remain behind, at risk of being apprehended.

"During one of his trips, he was inept of returning. He was forced to remain in the spirit worlds for years, a state between life and death. Due to the fact that he was incapable of fulfilling his duties as an avatar at this time, I was born as a replacement. Three years later, his body was found and killed. This corrupted the entire avatar cycle. It was by accident, that a second was created." He seemed to have the precise speed for this speech, slowing to emphasize the ending factor.

The words seemed to stab Benjiro straight in what little pride he held.

_"It was by accident"…_ that phrase, was his existence a mistake?

No, it couldn't have been.

He's just telling lies.

Benjiro fumbled in his vocabulary for a comeback. Something in defense to himself.

"But then why keep me alive? If my existence is a flaw, why am I still alive?" Benjiro heard these words less than confident fall out, it must have sounded pathetic.

_'Maybe that's why he's here.'_ He felt a bead of sweat roll down his face.

"If that's what your aspiration is, I'd be more than pleased to oblige, however I prefer to result in deaths only when it is an unavoidable necessity." It was by this that everyone knew he had experience when it came to taking another's life.

_'Not me. I'll slay him anytime._' Mamoru kept to himself.

"But if you're the avatar…why is this war still going on? You should be trying to keep balance among the world!" This was the first Benjiro ever saw Emi angered.

She seemed self contained, but without a doubt she was displeased.

And why shouldn't she be?

"It is my duty as an avatar to maintain balance between the worlds."Shin'ichi said.

"And I can see how stopping a war could really interfere with that!" Huyu sardonically rolled his eyes.

"It's not quite that simple. Had I assisted in ending the war here, it would have meant destruction of your own world."

"What…what are you talking about?" Emi was flabbergasted, seeming to have difficulty understanding this meaning.

Even the excitable Kenji was staring with wide eyes, unsure of what this meant.

"As I have said, the spirits are never settled. Many believe they are unfairly neglected, that they are superior to those of the living. Yet they're world is tarnished to nothing but swamp lands." He spoke the truth.

Benjiro hadn't seen much of it, but compared to both the other two he knew, theirs was a dump.

"They feel one should face the sacrifice of their world for the spirit's sake; however the only two fit are the world of benders, and your own." Shin'ichi explained.

"What does this have to do with why the war's still going on?" Iwao protested.

"The spirits aren't as indulged as one may think. They are willing to take the one which destroys itself first. Up until now, both have been running parallel lines, equal in obliteration."

"So if when this war ends, the balance of power would tip…" Kenji was surprisingly the first to catch on.

Shin'ichi nodded.

'_Eventually one of the worlds will end up overpowering the other anyways. So why is he trying to preserve ours? He's a native from here isn't he? It'd seem to make more sense if he were to just get it over with? Is he favoring our world? What could he possibly gain from it?'_ Kenji made as many notes as his mind could take.

That was a LOT.

His head filled with every possible motive, throwing away thoughts of such unruly possibilities, though he could cancel out very little without solid evidence.

"Are we expected to just let this war carry on forever? Hope it never ends?" Huyu didn't approve of this.

"The Firelord has already decided his final move to be early next spring. He's been sending out multiple troops into different sections of the territories gradually over the past few years. He's planning on launching a worldwide attack at once, every nation engulfed in its own bombarding. Once that happens, it will become a massacre of bloodshed, all hope will end with the loss. There will be no reinforcements to offer, with every soldier fighting in at least one part of the war." Mamoru was the one to answer this.

His voice was nearly monotone; the only expression one might detect would be annoyance.

"So you're planning on just letting this world drop dead?" Emi seemed nearly disgusted.

"Not necessarily. There is a thirty-eight percent survival for this world, twenty-three percent higher than your own. Less considering that their primary defenses have been removed." Shin'ichi explained.

"Because the Masters and Prodigies are meant to be the protectors, but since none of us had any training, we wouldn't have been able to do a single thing, so we were brought here to train, but it wouldn't be as simple as making it back to the other world otherwise we would have returned the moment we exceeded a master's level." The youngest master didn't seem in need of much explaining.

_'So now he's blaming us?' _

Huyu furrowed his brow in frustration.

No matter how hard he'd focus, there was a barrier. An impenetrable fortress, not a single leak or weak point. How could someone guard their own life-force? WHY would someone guard their own life-force? They already knew he was an avatar, so what else was there to fear being discovered?

What was he hiding?

"So are we really expected to just let this world die?"

"But they'll at least have a fighting chance. Our world won't even be able defend itself." Iwao said.

Izumi spoke to his ear.

Why the heck she refused to openly voice her opinions, everyone else would like to know.

"And what gives us the right to decide?" Emi folded her arms.

"Either way, would we not be more productive assisting this side in their fight?" Yuu's statement wasn't strong, a mere suggestion.

"How much more help can we be here than our own world?" Huyu argued.

"Compared to not even being there, A LOT!" Iwao seemed angry now.

"But we could find a way to get back if we had to, that way we can assist there as well." Kenji seemed to be forming his own plan.

"And do you have any ideas on that?"

Kenji shook his head.

"But that doesn't mean it's impossible!" Huyu argued.

Benjiro could see it.

Shin'ichi wasn't even needed to defend his perspectives, this was what he'd been planning, get those who saw it his way to distant themselves from those who didn't.

"But if we waste all our time trying to find a way and end up failing then we won't even be of any help here." Emi pointed out.

"Whoever said we were helping this world? Would you be willing to throw away your families and friends for _them_?" Iwao asked.

Shin'ichi had only been only needed to prove his point, and Benjiro couldn't deny, what he was thinking of was logical, but unforgivable.

"But what about everyone here? They have the right to live as much as much as everyone else!"

What he intended…how easily he chose his side…not even the slightest guilt or regret?

He felt his hands curl into a ball of rage.

"We've all made bonds with people here! Will you just throw them away to protect the past?"

"Will you forget your family for strangers you meant months ago?"

"Must we keep killing off important people of ours, surely there's a way around it!"

An avatar is meant to protect the world, not just one but all of them. Even if they'd somehow survived a spiritual attack, the Fire Nation would still be dominating, did he not see that?

No, he must have.

And he didn't care.

"Even if this thinking it logical, surely we could try to see the side from both sides rather than just screaming at each other…don't you think?"

He didn't even give it a second thought.

Huyu and Iwao close to drawing weapons; Emi in a defendant stance for her friends which lived here; Yuu, while not angrily, was politely adding in only the facts; Izumi, well, she only seemed to fear of this resulting in violence; and Kenji, he was switching back and forth in sides.

And then there was Mamoru and Shin'ichi.

Mamoru murmured something silently.

Shin'ichi shook his head.

They weren't even paying attention!

"Fine." Benjiro said between his teeth.

Benjiro's voice wasn't as loud, but something about it, it demanded attention; everyone gave him at least the corner of their eye.

"I don't care. I don't care what you do. Wait it out if you want. But I'm not going to be so dumb. I'm going to stop this. I'll kill the Firelord before he can carry out his plan. I'll make sure everyone has a fighting chance. And…You…YOU WON'T STOP ME!" He shot his finger at a not even surprised Shin'ichi, his tone, it wasn't the same angered he'd used with Huyu.

This was hatred, something he didn't think he possessed until now.

_'He says Yasuo was failing his duty as an Avatar, so what's so much better about him?'_ He bit his lip.

_'This brat's annoying._' Mamoru blinked.

Shin'ichi repeatively told him to consider both sides; to give him a chance before killing him.

Alls he was seeing was little pest.

"I'm very intrigued to learn how you are expecting to do so. As I do recall, you've only learned the basics of airbending, how exactly are you planning to defeat a firebending master? Considering you are incapable of entering the avatar's state and your own bending energy is barely even half of even an average avatar, I certainly hope you have some kind of trick up your sleeve." Shin'ichi's gave his mysterious smile.

He knew as he spoke, Benjiro was learning more of what he never known.

_'Half an avatar's energy?'_

"What the hell are you talking about?" He doubted he could take more of anything this guy said.

"You didn't think it was natural for exhaustion to take a sudden hold on someone so quickly, did you? You never found it odd how easily your stamina drained out after pushing yourself to a certain limit?" Shin'ichi asked.

Benjiro's mouth went dry.

_'How does he know about that?' _

He'd always been assuming it was just his body adjusting to his bending, but it's already been weeks. Shouldn't he have had some improvement by now?

_'There! Wait…what….what the hell is that?'_ Huyu found the closest to connection in energy with Shin'ichi.

It was as unnoticeable as a thread, thin and practically unseen.

A link.

Between Benjiro and Shin'ichi, it ran from one to the other, energy flowing seemed to be exchanging within the two…Benjiro seemed to be giving off more force than Shin'ichi, as though he were feeding him strength.

_'How…_' Huyu couldn't see how this was possible, _'That would mean their sharing the same life force!'_

But they were they were both the avatar.

In a way, both were the same person, right?

_'How far does that go though?_' Huyu wondered; if one were to die, what would happen to the other?

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I already explained to you that I am a previous reincarnation of yourself. At every avatar's death, the preceding avatar's energy is given to the newest. But since my death has yet to come, you only have your own natural bending skill, which could only be slightly above the average bender. Having to train under an avatar's requirements puts strain on your body, since it is built to handle a minimal amount." Shin'ichi explained.

"And the energy that it can't handle is transferred to you." Huyu narrowed his eyes.

With what absurd amount of sense this made, it all fit.

_'So…he…'_ Emi didn't know what to think

Benjiro felt like an idiot.

This guy, he'd pretty much just shown up, took away what little confidence he had, degraded him, and gave factual evidence that he was a wimp.

Who did he think he was? What gave him the right?

"Everything…Everything you just said…" Why did anger swell up in him? What was it that made him so angry? "EVERYTHING YOU JUST SAID WAS BULLSHIT!" Benjiro was in rage.

He ticked him off; he just was too much to take in.

Waltzing in with his superior manner.

He thought he was better; he was so sure of it.

It made Benjiro sick.

_'He's an ass. That's all he is.' _The way he talked, the way he acted, it was as though everyone was below him.

"Very well." Shin'ichi undid the one of the top button of his shirt, allowing his neck free, "If you are so confident in your own abilities, prove me wrong. If you can land a single attack on me, I'll take back everything I've just said. I'll recognize you as my equal." His confidence seemed as strong as Huyu's, in an impossible way even more annoying.

Benjiro's fury turned to momentary shock.

_'Fight him?'_ Was that such a good idea?

No, it wasn't a fight. He was just going to hit him. How is that bad?

"I'll knock those glasses straight off your face!" Benjiro was charging, a direct frontal attack.

He threw his punch with as much air behind it as he could, hoping to nail him in the nose, bloody his ego.

When Shin'ichi moved, well, no one really saw.

Benjiro hit blank air with such force, he flipped over; it took a current to keep him from falling straight forward.

He didn't take a second more think, his foot bounced off the floor; he attempted a jumping roundhouse kick.

There was a lot he had to learn about original martial arts, his basic formation was slightly off, but overall it could have been worse.

Shin'ichi easily ducked; his speed was without a doubt airbending master's level.

Benjiro, on his feet again, threw a punch; meant to hit him straight under the chin, knock his teeth out if he could.

He could see how close he came, how by less than an inch he would have succeeded. But that was mockery.

Shin'ichi was just showing him how easily he could dodge, how little time was needed for him, he wanted to show off his speed.

Benjiro gritted his teeth.

Jab after jab, kick after kick, nothing was working.

Benjiro was working at speeds no one should follow, that should at least cause confusion, but Shin'ichi didn't even seem nervous.

It was all a game for him.

Spinning around, he brought the back of his fist; he didn't seem to have a particular area for impact in mind.

The senior avatar had enough of this little brawl.

Sliding below the blow, he performed a perfect open hand strike, hitting Benjiro square in the stomach.

"It's pointless." He calmly stated.

Benjiro felt what must have been a bucket load of saliva fall from his mouth, not a breath was left in him.

Shin'ichi withdrew his arm.

Benjiro collapsed to the floor

"I'm a fully mastered avatar, with more experience in the battlefield than any of you could imagine. I'm afraid such basic and predictable attacks are hopeless." He stepped back, readjusting his glasses

Benjiro was now panting, drool leaked from his mouth.

He couldn't get up. His head felt light, and then increasingly heavy, his vision spun as he tried to suck in any amount of breath to save his dried lungs, but nothing brought relief.

"Alright that's enough," Huyu stepped forward, "If that warning is all you have to say, get the hell outta here, and take anyone who is dumb enough to believe you. You're just ticking me off now." He reached back and placed his hand on the handle of his sword, threatening otherwise.

Emi noticed that while he did say that to Shin'ichi, his eyes were focused on Mamoru.

_'Is…he….defending me?' _Benjiro could only make out every other word.

"If that is what you wish." He shrugged.

A request as simple as that was all it took.

Shin'ichi turned around and began to walk away; Mamoru took glances at the rest of the group before following.

Iwao looked to Benjiro, Izumi whispered in his ear.

"Hey, wait up!" He called, running after Shin'ichi.

Izumi gave an apologetic look while remaining steps behind him.

Emi walked to Benjiro's side, crouching down while feeling his head.

He could sense her near him.

_'It didn't seem that hard of a hit. Why's he still on the floor?'_

"I can't say I approve of him, but I can see his point. My apologies." Yuu bowed before walking away.

Shin'ichi was already nearly out of sight, not even slowing his pace for Iwao or Izumi to catch up, a good ten feet behind him.

Huyu finally lowered his hand from his sword, watching the remaining master.

Kenji seemed swayed.

He kept his head lowered, hair covering his eyes, debating.

_'Save this world….endanger ours….ignore this world….fight to save later…neither make much sense…but…there's something I need to know….something else….but..'_

"I don't think…I'll be planning to agree to either of your ideas." Kenji said, "I don't think that this right."

He lifted his head.

Emi looked at him.

"We shouldn't split like this. We should work together and find another outlet. It'd make more sense."

"If you're expecting everyone to hold hands and start singing for a miracle then you've spent too much time in front of the TV." Huyu snorted.

_'He's probably too young to understand.'_

Kenji looked away.

"I'm not saying to turn into a Disney movie. I'm not just a dumb kid. I'm actually pretty smart you know. You guys seem to think there's only two ways to end this, both are contradictory to each other, which mean that there's going to be fighting. Fighting between the masters and prodigies. That's not how it's supposed to be. There's another way. A way to make everyone happy. There has to be a way to meet in the middle." Kenji smiled at that idea.

_'Meet in the middle?'_ Huyu wondered.

He didn't exactly see how that may work.

Killing both worlds in compromise?

Yeah, that'd make EVERYONE happy.

"I'll find one," Kenji pointed to himself, "Maybe; I'll find a way to please everyone." He gave a thumbs up, smiling, "I'm not against you guys, but I'm not against Shin'ichi either. I'm sure he can help me, if he has a place where I can work...then maybe….maybe I'd be of more use."

Emi feared what this meant.

"Both the Master of Fire and Earth should be girls. The Master of Earth should be about twelve or thirteen. The Master of Fire I'd say about fifteen." He said before turning around.

_'Has he met them?'_ Huyu wondered.

"How do you know that?" Emi asked.

"Well every prodigy seemed to be opposite. You and Iwao are both around fourteen right? And he's a boy, an earthbender, and you're a girl, an airbender. Same with Izumi and Yuu. And then the master seems to be the opposite sex of the prodigy, looking you and me. I just turned thirteen, but I don't know her birthday so she may still be twelve. And then Huyu seems about fifteen or sixteen, so I rounded down." He pointed to Huyu.

_'Wasn't he asleep during the introductions?_' Emi recalled hearing his light snores at the time.

"You're telling us why?"

"I just told you, I'm not against you. So any information I have should be yours, right?" Kenji grinned friendly, "Later."

He was off running, the red sash across his orange shirt ruffled and bounced against his top with the staff firmly in his grip.

Emi's eyes fell on Huyu, scared he'd leave as well, but the moment she looked, she felt relieved. Not even the slightest look of temptation.

It'd be the three of them.

Benjiro brought his arms back, preparing to stand up.

A jolt shot through him, his limbs pained in such a way it didn't make sense, he fell, his head throbbing.

Huyu knelt beside him, taking the water from the grass, he held it over Benjiro head, healing wasn't his specialty, but he knew enough for this.

Benjiro closed his eyes; everything fell blurry before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"His brains not damaged, so it's safe to put him to sleep, having him just sit here in pain would've been a waste. Let's just set up camp. It'll be dark within an hour or so anyways." Huyu dropped the water and stood up, trying to remember where to find the nearest river.


	7. Introduction Arc End

**Their New Daily Lives**

* * *

"I say we just throw him in the river! I'll make sure he doesn't drown you know." Huyu offered.

_'Well, maybe.'_

"I don't know….he must be sick or something. Why else would he pass out like that?"

_'He just wants attention?'_

Benjiro knew that this would out beat a hangover.

Is brained pounded against his skull, the slightest noise caused him to flinch, his stomach churned and rolled, every muscle ached with nothing compared to soreness.

It burned fire with the numbness of ice.  
He fluttered his eyes open, refusing to focus.  
"Are you ok?" He felt Emi's hand on his head, checking for a fever.

Opening his mouth to explain, Benjiro quickly rolled to his stomach and lifted himself in a near push up position.

Vomit spewed from his mouth, a puddle on the floor.

"Yeah, that's nice." Huyu looked away.

It took a few extra coughs, but within a minute every meal he'd eaten in the past three days was front of him, in a not so pretty form.

He gasped for breath; a terrible taste filled his mouth as he wiped it clean.

"Here, wash your mouth out with this." Emi held a canteen of water for him.

Rinse and spit.

Rinse and spit.

_'This is not my day.'_

His throat was dry, it blazed as he chugged what water was left.

"Take it slow or you won't be able to hold it." Huyu warned.

Benjiro didn't care.

A crackly camp fire glowed in the dark night, they remained in the forest, all the tall trees and unkempt grass, yet they had made it back to the same river, downstream from their previous practice spot.

He felt a drop in his stomach as realized it.

_'Huyu…carried me here?'_ This amount of defeat was the kind he'd never overcome. He could just picture his unconscious body being dragged across the forest, Huyu lazily slid him across the floor as if a doll.

Why him?

Benjiro managed himself near closer to the river.

An unexplainable need to splash something on his face overtook him.

Reaching his hands for the water, he finally was able to set his vision correctly.  
His reflection, his pale skin with fuzz for hair, that sleeveless green shirt with white shorts, his thin mouth and glowing violet eyes.

He froze.

The eyes in the reflection weren't his.

He saw his water double smirk something that couldn't have been for anything good.

Benjiro jumped back.

"What's wrong?" Emi was alert; she hasn't seen it.

Benjiro searched the water, this time only his innocent green glared back.

_'What-what was that?'_ He tried to convince himself it was just an illusion.

He was sick, and his fever was making things up.

That had to be it.

He closed his eyes; that grin; it seemed implemented into his mind.

An involuntary shudder surged through him.

"It's nothing." He could hear how phony it sounded through his own ears.

_'It has to be what he did.'_

Huyu knew he was the only one who saw what happened.

When Shin'ichi struck Benjiro, something happened.

That link was suddenly bold; a power surged from Shin'ichi through Benjiro.

A naked eye wouldn't see it, and Huyu knew that was the way it was intended.

_'He can control how much power travels between the two, and he took advantage of that, but why put his own energy into him? Wouldn't that just make Benjiro stronger?' _

Huyu hadn't told Emi, but he was monitoring Benjiro carefully.

That energy was still in him.

_'They'd just freak out. Perhaps it's nothing.'_

"Hey." Huyu was sure he was caught.

His eyes flickered to Benjiro.

"Thanks for staying." He smiled.

Benjiro knew Huyu didn't care for him too much, and that he probably only wanted to get closer to Emi, but he was defending him back there.

It wasn't something he would ignore, with everyone else his enemy, he felt grateful.

"I only chose you because I couldn't stand their energy. Mamoru's was so dark and weird it was giving me a headache and that Shin'ichi would hide his. If he's going through all that trouble then he's got something he's doesn't want known."

That didn't turn Benjiro's mood.

He was denying it. Everyone knew that.

"I guess I'll trust you to have my back."

"Right, and I'll take the first opportunity I get to stab it."

_'Boys.'_ Emi rolled her eyes.

The two males scowledat each other again, but in more of a brotherly, rivalry way.

"That's enough of that. What we're going have to do is begin planning how to find the remaining masters." She recommended.

The only two were the Masters of Fire and Earth. The two elements Benjiro would need.

"Now you don't need to worry a thing, angel face." He was suddenly next to her, tilting her head to look in his eyes, "You can leave that much to me. I'll lead straight toward them is that's what your precious heart desires."

Emi couldn't fight temptation to look into his eyes, being caught up in the moment as her cheeks flushed.

Benjiro kept his cool this time, whether from exhaustion or experience, he didn't personally care.

Huyu cut off, immediately spinning around, facing a shadowed figure.

"You're getting better at hiding." He gritted through his teeth.

Last time he'd noticed him within seconds, yet now he snuck all the way up, Huyu assumed Shin'ichi must have taught him a thing or two.

Benjiro got to his feet, trembling but managing, he could barely make out the figure.

Mamoru.

"The shadows work in my favor." Was all he said.

Emi was half covering Benjiro, it was defensive for both of them.

"Why are you here? We're not going to change our mind, if that's what you want." Huyu was glad he'd kept his seal with him, it gave assurance, resting against his back.

"A warning." Mamoru lowered his head, closing his eyes.

"We've had enough of those today." Huyu sneered.

Mamoru clenched his fists.

"Listen," his voice wasn't that monotone, it was dark, sober, full malevolence, "I don't care what you guys do, whether it works against us or assists. I'll tell you now; you won't have to worry about Shin'ichi. He can be lenient if he has to be…but not me. If any of you get in our way or ruin our plan, I will kill you." He managed a glare straight through all of them at once.

Benjiro caught his breath.

Death threats were a joke; he'd laugh them off.

But this one.

This was serious.

"Now wait a minu-" Huyu was about to wield his sword, when he froze.

Not a single nerve in his body was responding, other than facial expression.

"You're an idiot." Mamoru didn't even have to move.

Huyu could tell by the increase of energy that he was bending, but what?

_'Bloodbending? No, I could break through that…'_

"You're a shadowbender!" Emi wasn't sure it was real.

But considering how much he favored the dark, his "the shadows work in my favor", that seemed to be the only logical explanation.

Mamoru didn't answer, and the rest saw how endangered they were.

The camp fire offered a substantial amount of light, which put everything else in darkness, everything else in the shadows, in his territory.

Huyu flickered his eyes toward the water, a wave rose, nearly shooting out.

Mamoru was fast.

He snapped his hand up, and the wave succeeded, falling in sync with the river.

"I control any of your bending abilities as long as you're under my control." Mamoru warned, walking past a paralyzed Huyu.

_'Damn it!'_

Emi was about to send him flying with a blast of wind, when she found herself pushed back, an invisible force sliding her a good ten feet while the shadow crept up her leg, wrapping itself tight enough to leave a bruise.

"You bastard! What the hell is your problem?" Huyu gritted.

Mamoru jerked Benjiro, his fist coiled around his shirt as he held him up to his face.

Benjiro felt his knees knocking against each other when his feet weren't even on the ground

"Let me make something clear," He hissed, Benjiro saw that quiet contradictory to his black aura, his teeth were actually pretty white, "I hate you. The only reason you're still alive is because Shin'ichi wants you to be. If you make even the slightest misstep, I'll make an exception to his wishes. Everything that has happened is your fault, and you'll pay, I'll make god damn certain you do."

He tossed Benjiro aside with ease; a rock jammed itself into his back.

Panicking, Benjiro did the first thing which came to mind.

He shot his hand forward, hoping a current of air to come to his wishes.

No air.

Water.

The river lifted a small stream, smacking itself into Mamoru, not really having much affect other than damping his hair.

Benjiro was stunned.

_'I…waterbended?'_ Last time he couldn't even make a wave.

His pride was for only a moment, Mamoru stretched his hand out further, a mimic of his hand was created the darkest of shadows, slithering its way to Benjiro neck.

Its touch, it wasn't anything he could describe.

It was colder than dry ice, yet it wasn't like ice.

It was death.

"Then again, it'd be easier to end it here and now."

Breath was impossible; he felt he'd exhale his very existence.

His skin seemed to turn blue, trembling uncontrollably.

His eyes fell heavy, he blinked, at one moment, looking at the sinister face of his murderer, the next, watching the entire river lift from its bank, a bullet larger than he'd ever seen was in the way.

"Huyu." He whispered a silent thank you.

His body freed itself, his arms automatically clenching his throat as a relief of air filled his mouth.

Emi came to his side, obviously free too, though her attitude was less than pleased.

"I really should keep him on a leash."

That wasn't Huyu.

The last person they were hoping to see, was standing before what seemed a never ending torrent of water, flooding the spot the previous shadowbender had been standing.

Shin'ichi.

He swiped his hand to the side, the water settling itself back into the crevasse in the dirt, the rive resuming as normal.

Mamoru had been forced to a tree, pounded with water, soaked head to toe, choking up whatever he'd swallowed.

"If you haven't drowned, then I believe you should be returning to the camp." Shin'ichi was disappointed.

When a kid's been caught after sneaking out, that look of shame, Mamoru held it.

"I-"

"I swear, you're as juvenile as them. I would prefer to skip whatever last minute excuse you came up with. I heard enough of your conversation to understand your approach and I can assure you, anything you say will only make it worse."

Mamoru hung his head, nearly humiliated by this, crawling to his feet.

"I apologize for his actions. He does most of his doing before thinking I'm afraid."Shin'ichi held a manila envelope, tossing it to the floor in front of Benjiro.

"What's this?" Benjiro waited for it to explode.

"Compensation. I know Kenji must have told you his theory, so I'm afraid this will be of little use, but this is all the data we've collected on the remaining masters."

"You're giving them that?"Mamoru was mortified.

"You nearly killed them. I believe they are getting the poorer end of the deal. But it's the best I can do." Shin'ichi shrugged, beginning to walk away.

The two exchanged a glower; Shin'ichi was the clear winner.

He turned away.

"Can I at leas-"

"Fine. I don't mind. Walking would be bothersome either way." Shin'ichi stopped.

At first, Benjiro swore he'd just given him permission to attack them in a minimal amount, before something even odder happened.

Mamoru took a deep breath, calming his heart rate.

Clasping his hand together, he practically melted; his entire form dispersed into what appeared a black liquid, blending with the rest of the shadows.

"Until next time." Shin'ichi bid farewell.

The Shadow wrapped around him, before he too dissolved, their very existence was gone without a trace.

* * *

"Whoa! Hecka cool!" Kenji slowly spun around, trying to take in everything at once.

All of them were in state of shock, with the exception of Shin'ichi and Mamoru of course.

They supposed it would be large, from the outside, but stepping inside seemed to transport them somewhere else completely. It was not _"like"_ a palace. It WAS a palace.

It had to be over five stories high, overlooking a small Fire Nation town, within walking distance to the ocean.

A dual grand staircase, one covering each side of the entrance hall, connecting at the second story before splitting again to reach the higher levels.

Cherished brown with marbled steps, a blood red carpet thrown over the entire staircase for an entrance that could put a king to shame.

Above them held chandeliers, crystals and golden designs. There were corridors branching off into impossible numbers, a never-ending maze just inviting a visitor to lose themselves along the way.

"This is where you live?" Iwao didn't buy it.

It was a prank, a joke.

Any moment all the passing servants would turn to laugh.

For someone to have such a large home, it didn't seem logical. This could be a five star hotel.

"Every facility here is open to your use, while keep in mind that it'd be best if you kept any damages to a reparable level. You may choose any room as your own so long as it's vacant. All of the staff members are aware of the situation so you needn't worry with questioning and all are very knowledgeable of the local towns if needed." Shin'ichi explained.

_'He's for real?'_ Iwao smiled.

He never had a problem with his lower middle class life, but one couldn't help feel the upgrade take effect.

_'Well this certainly seems to be an interesting place.'_ Yuu pushed a strand of hair from his face, looking over every detail.

_'These are all authentic. Not a single imposter among them.' _He studied the nearby pottery.

Yuu had always an eye for antiques; even once he was brought here he'd learned of all the famous artists.

"Do you guys have a lab?" Kenji asked with high hopes.

Mamoru nodded.

_'Ok, this is sweet.'_

Izumi whispered in Iwao ear.

"So what's the catch?"

"Consider this a job." Shin'ichi explained, "You will be paid three hundred gold pieces per week, extra bonuses if you receive assignments."

"Assignments?" Kenji didn't really care.

Part of him wished to just stow away to the lab and see what he had to work with.

"Most of the missions are very basic. They may vary from an investigation to a messenger. We are neutral in the war so we have clients of both sides in all the nations so some may take up to a few weeks."

"Do we get to have some fun? You know like some pretty good fights?" Iwao pounded his fist into his hand.

The thrill of a battle wasn't something he would miss out on.

"Most will not revolve around large battles; at most it'd result in smaller battles. Nothing that should be of a large strain. Shin'ichi and I usually handle anything that would result in larger conflict, however if anyone else wishes to accompany us it hardly matters so long as you don't get in our way." Mamoru partially warned.

_'He's going to scare them._' Shin'ichi wondered how Mamoru would change with new teammates.

It would be the first squad he'd be a part of since then, Shin'ichi knew, that unlike himself, Mamoru would grow from this, possibly finally mature to the his needed level.

_'He's been stuck in this whole state ever since he was eleven; he hadn't changed much other than appearance, which has only grown gloomier.'_

He needed fresh perspectives to help him.

Izumi tugged at Iwao's sleeve, the two exchanged a silent conversation.

"Izumi only uses her waterbending for healing only; she won't harm anyone with it." He warned.

"We don't force anyone to do something they don't want, most of the assignments work around your abilities." Mamoru assured in a not so assuring voice.

The two prodigies gave approving smiles.

_'Well, for you guys anyways.'_ He and Shin'ichi weren't given a choice.

The two of them were on a much shorter leash.

"So alls we gotta do is these little mission thingings and then we can do whatever we want?" Iwao didn't think he'd have a problem living like this.

Shin'ichi nodded.

_'Sounds like a deal.'_

"It seems that we've gained some new guests."

The voice was deep. James Earl Jones deep. Heavy undertone with a pleasant meaning.

Everyone watched the man descended from the steps.

He could have been seven feet, towering even over Shin'ichi and his good six foot height.

Muscles not even the robe could hide, a large frame meant for a wrestler or boxer.

His hair was black and long, tied in a topknot, a long goatee as many previous Fire Lords had worn. His eyes were golden, somehow lacking the intelligence Shin'ichi's wore.

A large and flat nose, his mouth a simple line; both smile and frown lines added to his face, if that was possible.

It was quite odd to compare him to the other two.

Both Mamoru and Shin'ichi were excessively handsome, contradictory to this man, who had nothing particularly striking.

"I am Takeshi, head of the household. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He greeted with a half bow.

Kenji caught Mamoru shrinking to the shade, his eyes a coldness he had yet to see with the shadowbender.

"I believe I have business to attend to." Shin'ichi excused himself, backing towards the door.

Takeshi and He exchanged a quick glance.

"Well aren't you being rude. They've just arrived and you're so quick to runaway? I thought I raised you better." Takeshi smiled jokingly.

"Raised? Would you happen to be their father?" Yuu asked.

Takeshi nodded.

"Adoptive." Mamoru added, brushing past them/

He climbed the stairs without a single step being audible.

"I dislike procrastination. I prefer to finish my assignments as quickly as possible." Shin'ichi explained, pulling the door open.

"Aren't you a bit young for a workaholic?" Kenji crossed his arms.

The sunlight blinded them, his figure turned to a blur as he stepped outside.

"Not at all."

He was gone.


	8. Master of Ice Arc Start

**Waterbender's Challenge **

* * *

**July 15th, 2010**

** (Northern Mid-Earthkingdom)**

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_"STOP THAT BOY! STOP HIM!" The voice bellowed in anger, a man of average muscles chasing began to fall behind. _

_The ice beneath his feet was perfected in carving, elegance as the canal of ice water cut the rode to sidewalks, handcrafted canoes of every shade of tree paddled beneath the bridges of arced land._

_Palaces and buildings surrounded this capital city, consisting of mostly of higher class, with exception of the occasional lagers society._

_'Man, this could be trouble.' The boy gritted his teeth; the wind bit his bare face as his bangs flew behind his head._

_His sweat was cooling freezing brown skin. _

_The thick blue furred coat was needed for survival, yet only acted as an anchor to him now, how much faster he'd be if he could free himself._

_"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Three guards lined themselves up across the path, holding a blockade._

_'Shit.'_

_Hesitation only held him for a second._

_He shot his hand forward, the water reacting by nature, blasting each man into each other, clear of his way._

_'I'll never get used to that.'_

_The boy ran on, panting, every puff more visible than the last. _

_"STOP HIM!"_

_'You'd think I stole the princess or something! The way their reacting.' He didn't see what the big deal was._

_The sack on his back contained nothing but rice and bread, very little of both even. He wasn't in danger of starving yet, but the little money he possessed would be wise to save._

_And yet they saw him as nothing but a street rat._

_He saw the path end, where the corner turned before the channel broke into two. He'd have to run across the water._

_'This better work.'_

_Everything happened to fast to remember. _

_A group of men, walking in a formation to protect someone, armor high with weapons ready at anytime, turned the corner at the last moment._

_His feet automatically froze to a halt; too slow as he found himself clashing into hard material, a shove with screaming and yelling, he was suddenly falling._

_Splash._

_The water swallowed him whole, his entire body numbed. _

_His head broke surface, gasping in shock from the cold; his hazel eyes fell on a mix up of confused men, three fallen over, two running toward the scene, four looking for the cause, people on the street gossiping and pointing, some laughing at him._

_One girl who stood out among the rest, the obvious owner of all the guards._

_Two dark braids falling over her shoulders while the rest of her hair was clipped back, hair loops accented her tan face. Eyes a deep sea blue that connected with his own, she was nothing he'd ever seen before._

_Only a light layer of light pink lip-gloss was added, everything else was pure natural beauty, nothing any cosmetic could imitate._

_She was someone who had been embedded permanently to his mind. _

_That gentleness, the concern she watched him with._

_'Wow.' Huyu floated in place, dumbstruck for the time being._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

"Extend your arms more."

"But if I do it'll break!"

"That's why you're supposed to distribute your energy through the entire length of it."

"You do it your way I'll do it mine."

"Well your way is wrong."

"Don't patronize me!"

"I'm just sayin."

"I can't focus!"

"Well that's your fault."

"How is it my fault if you keep talking?"

"I'm the teacher! I'm supposed to talk!"

"Well consider this the exception."

"Ok, I think it's time for a break!" Emi broke it up.

Benjiro glanced in her direction, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

Emi, hair soaked and clinging to her skin, her body glistening as though plastic, nothing but swimming a top and shorts.

His face burned.

"Looks like someone needs to be cooled off again." Huyu caught him.

Benjiro dove for the water as cover.

_'Still an idiot.'_ Huyu shook his head.

"Well….I'm going to go get changed." Emi didn't ask; she smiled at Huyu before grabbing a towel.

_'She's a little too innocent.'_ Huyu watched her run, probably searching for a nearby cave or something.

He closed his eyes, expanding his mind toward his sixth sense, pushing it farther and farther, ignoring everyone else was difficult, he was glad it was a master he had to look for. The sharpness in energy stood out.  
Had it been a prodigy, he would surely lose her.

_'She sure has a change in pace.' _

The Master of Earth had moved again.

For two weeks she had remained nearly motionless, yet now she was traveling from town to town. He had to check frequently to make sure they were on the right path.

_'So we should probably head more southeastern then, it'll take about another two weeks before we cross paths.'_

Benjiro bursted back to the surface, wheezing air while coughing out water.

"You nearly drowned yourself, didn't you?"

"Shut up!"

Huyu rolled his eyes.

_'I'm ashamed to have him as my student.' _

He looked to the opposite side of the pond, a traveler was nearing them.

"What?" Benjiro didn't see anything yet.

"There's someone coming."

Benjiro tilted his head, trying to see if they were hiding in the trees or something.

A man.

A young man.

Mid twenties, waterbender's cloths, a sword across his back, gray hair in a flip style with a fox like face.

"I finally seem to have caught up." He kept his eyes as narrow slits, his smirk was scary.

Benjiro felt a pit in his stomach, remembering back to what he'd seen as his reflection. They shared the same smile.

"You need something?" Huyu asked.

"It all depends. Are you Huyu, Master of Ice?" He questioned.

_'Why does everyone suddenly know about the masters and prodigies?'_

"What's it to you?"

"I wish a fight."

Huyu didn't seem to hear him right.

_'Ok, so he knows about us, and he wants a fight?' _Did that only seem strange to him?

"You got a death wish or something?"

"I can assure you I can stand my own."

'Right…'

Ok, he's been following them just to fight?

"Not gonna happen."

Benjiro looked at Huyu.

_'What's he worried about? He can take him can't he? Unless he's scared of losing!'_ A smile crept across his face. _'Maybe he's not as great as he says.'_

Huyu looked over him.

_'Waterbender…he has high stamina and energy. He's a prodigy. Well not from our world of course, but he's a regular prodigy. But there is something about him that's like the prodigies. A little too close. And…he has that same thing like Mamoru. Why can't I figure these people out?_

"Would you happen to be examining me with that extra sense of yours?"

Huyu narrowed his eyes.

_'He knows about that as well?'_

"How do you know of the masters and prodigies?" Huyu wondered perhaps if there was a third avatar somewhere with some other crazy idea.

_'That's true. This might be a bad thing, but if Huyu doesn't like him, then I kinda do.' _Benjiro hoped he'd finally have the chance at having some fun.

"Well I happen to have become one of the strongest waterbender and I'm always looking for a challenge. I heard rumors in the Northern Water Tribe of two extraordinary benders called _'master'_; one of air and water. After a little research I learned some fascinating stories of masters and prodigies, who on rare occasions, have made it back to the bending world. I thought they'd make formidable opponents.." He didn't seem to think that story was creepy at all.

_'So he just wants someone to beat up?' _Benjiro hadn't been in a true battle, only practice runs.

If there was something of a battle worth scoping out; he was yet to feel it.

_'But if he's planning on beating the crap outta Huyu, that's fine with me.'_

"I don't fight for amusement. Not the kind of fight you're looking for anyways." Huyu soberly stated.

"Why you scared you gonna lose?" Benjiro got in his face.

'Dude, not helping.'

"No, I just don't see the point in getting so worked up for nothing."

"How disappointing. I take it that's why you also reframe from keeping your seal with you at all times?" the man's smile dropped a bit.

_'I won't be showing my seal around you, you can bet on that.'_ Huyu glared at him.

"He'll make it appear once in a while when he leaves for private practice and all, or if there's a group of thieves around but other than that he usually doesn't carry it. It's a sword about three feet, a katana I think it's called; white handle and….I don't know what the blade looks like." Benjiro spilled everything.

Just to annoy Huyu.

_'What the hell?'_ Huyu walked to his shirt and pulled it over his head, _'is he looking for a fight too?'_

"How come we've never seen you actually use your sword?" Benjiro thought about it.

They'd been traveling for weeks now, isn't it a bit odd that he doesn't use if for hunting or cutting firewood or attacking a tree if he were bored?

"Lay your head on a stump with a basket on the other side ready to catch and I'll show you my sword." Huyu murmured.

"Did you guys just want to camp out here for the night? We're going to lose the river in a few miles so we might as well spend the rest of the day with practice and- oh, hi." Emi noticed the guest.

A towel was thrown over her shoulders, unneeded when one can to air dry.

_'She gets changed fast.'_

"This is….uh…"

"Kaimu."

"Yeah, Kaimu. He's an awesome waterbender who wants to fight Huyu. He's my friend so he's going to travel with us for a while." Benjiro grinned.

He slid his eyes to Huyu, met by a death glare that only made this sweeter.

_'Payback. You make it too obvious how little you like him. As if I'd past this up.'_ Benjiro plotted his small revenge_, 'maybe I'll get Emi to watch you two battle and see how unperfect Mr. Perfect is.'_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this seemed kinda fast or off or whatever. I just kinda wanted to get to the next part.**


	9. Interrogation

**Interrogation **

* * *

**(Northern Mid-Earth Kingdom)**

**July 17th, 2010**

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

_Huyu sat there, fiddling with the ropes restraining his hands behind the chair._

_'If they were regular handcuffs I'd be outta here already. Who the heck tied this knot anyways? Freakin boy scout.' _

_He scouted the room for weapons, anything he could use when he got loose._

_Nothing._

_'Damn.'_

_His hands could barely slide a millimeter; the ropes burned against his skin._

_'All this for a little food? And I thought our laws were strict.'_

_Surely this was overreacting_

_"Alright!" The door was thrown open before almost immediately being slammed closed. "Let's hear it! Who are you working for?"_

_A man swept passed him, not quiet yet middle age, but dangerously close. His had been touched with gray at the ends, his build medium but well toned, the tan skin seemed dull compared to most. Nothing a good few hours in the sun couldn't fix._

_'Who? What does he think there's a gang running around jacking people groceries?'_

_"No one."_

_"You expect me to believe you acted on your own?"_

_"Pretty much."_  
_The man took his seat behind the wooden desk, folding his hands near his mouth as he glared at him._

_"I find that hard to believe."_

_'Of course he does.'_

_"You are going for life in our prison, you realize that, right? Perhaps I can help you if you cooperate and tell me which settlement sent you."_

_'Yes I'm a master thief sent to steal your bread! Call the cops!'_

_"No one sent me. It wasn't like all premeditated or nothing. Kind of just spur of the moment."_

_"You're telling me that you assaulted Princess Hiromi without reason?"_

_"I did what now?"_

_"Did you or did you not attack the guards of our princess in an attempt to murder Princess Hiromi?"_

_"Uh…no."_

_The man didn't buy it._

_"I was running from the assholes that were chasing me and I ended up crashing into them. By acc-i-dent." Huyu emphasized the ending word to ensure it was clear._

_The man sighed, obviously thinking of him as a liar._

_'These people are paranoid, aren't they?'_

_He rubbed his hands together; if he could endure the pain, he should be able to get out._

_"It's the Fire Nation settlement isn't it? I've had a gut feeling they'd turn traitor for a while now, but to pull something off as childish as this…" He had his own theory going on._

_'I'm gonna start a war, aren't?'_

_"No settlement. I wanted food, I took it, ran and we all just kinda collided. All coincidental."_

_Huyu wished he could use his teeth .There was surely a loose strand to pull or something. He was pretty good at getting out of these situations, a talent his father could have used; that's what his mother always said._

_"You better have a good story to back this."_

_Huyu thought about it, his fingers found a week end; they slid into the opening, only a few seconds now._

_'Good story huh?'_

_He thought about it._

_'I could say that I'm a poor beggar from the streets, since that'd be the only reason why I'd need food…but I don't have that starving look, might be kinda hard to pull off.'_

_It took only a minute for his restraints to be lying uselessly on the floor._

_By the time his interrogator realized his release, Huyu made himself comfortable._

_His arms behind his head as he kicked his feet on top the desk, leaning on the back two legs of his chair._

_"Well I'm something called like the Master of Water. Apparently I have an incomparable amount of bending energy and all. I come from another world and was brought here about a week ago, not really sure what I'm supposed to do. So I was kinda hungry, hence the taking food, hence the running, hence the crashing into the princess." He was going to prison anyways._

_Maybe he'd get pity if they thought he was psychotic._

* * *

**_~Flashback end~_**

* * *

"Kaimu taught me this hecka cool trick! It's like having octopus tentacles on my arms and I can reach real far with them and all! Wanna see?" Benjiro eagerly asked.

Emi smiled, glad at his enthusiasm.

"Maybe later."

"Do YOU know how to do that?" Benjiro glanced at Huyu, still enjoying his distance since Kaimu arrived.

_'Does he not understand what a master is?'_

"I know the full octopus form." Huyu leaned his back to the tree.

He had been having a break from teaching, Benjiro growing fond of their new temporary member.

_'He's an idiot to give his trust so quickly.' _

Huyu knew not everyone was to be trusted.

He knew Kaimu was a traitor.

_'Maybe I'm just paranoid...'_ Huyu tried to convince himself_, 'I can understand wanting a battle, I guess I kinda miss having them everyday too, but searching me out? Just so he can have a decent opponent? Who would really go that far?'_

And yet neither Benjiro nor Emi had a problem with this.

Well, Benjiro just wanted to annoy Huyu, but overall, he seemed to have grown fond of him.

And Emi was usually a pretty good judge of character.

Did she not find anything suspicious?

_'But they don't see him as I do. Maybe that's it. Maybe my "gift" is affecting my judgment. Maybe it's giving me a warning. So why won't they listen?'_

He'd tried to tell them to ditch Kaimu, that he was dangerous, yet neither seemed to take his senses seriously.

Kaimu had a natural mysterious personality, a sly mischievous man.

_'Like someone who's plotting something._' Huyu had decided.

He'd only asked twice after Huyu said no for a fight, though he kept talking as if he'd agreed.

_'Maybe I should just to get rid of him.'_ Huyu partly considered it, backing out when he remembered how he needed to let more time pass before he would be able to qualify himself as "stable". _'Besides, there's a full moon in a week. That's going to be hard enough. I'll have to make an excuse to get away. Seeing this guy he'll try to follow me though. I can't have that happening.'_

* * *

"My my, this seems to be quite an active room." Yuu noted the automatic sliding door.

There were flashing lights and wires hanging from drawers, bolts and wrenches scattered across the table, tiny gadgets he'd never seen.

In the far corner the small boy was scrunched on a rolling chair, a screw driver rapidly turning in one hand as his thin hand firmly held a metal slate.

Kenji looked at Yuu, his small face lit up despite the obvious lack of sleep; his uncombed hair was pushed back with a headband, half a blue arrow visible above his darkened eyes.

"Yeah, this place has everything! I've gotten more done here than I would've in a month at the northern airtemple!" He seemed eager, jumping from the chair while switching to a flat screwdriver for a new bolt.

_'It seems he hasn't left here since he found it.'_

Yuu had been spending his time learning the place, memorizing the layout along with familiarizing himself with the town.

It was all quite pleasant.

"Are you coming with us to Ba Sing Se?" Kenji wiped his brow with a hand slightly tainted in grease.

He'd finally been assigned a mission, one that both Shin'ichi and Mamoru were leading, which meant he'd have time to learn more of them.

Part of him was anxious of what the actual mission was, but his childish side took it over with excitement.

He knew it was unlike his airbending instincts to enjoy battles.

Most of the time he tried to restrain himself to only practice battles.

"I'm afraid not. I was assigned to assist in negotiation between two settlements in the northern water tribe." Yuu explained.

How that would actually work he wasn't sure.

_'I guess people sometimes need an outsider's perspective.'_ Kenji placed his invention on the table, reaching into his pocket he pulled out the original, duplicating every detail wouldn't be possible, but most of the important features were close to finished.

The only problem would be synching the two to create a connection.

"Hey! Any of you guys seen Mamoru or Shin'ichi?" Iwao scurried in, Izumi holding her place steps behind him.

She stopped, noticing the oddness of an automatic door, but said nothing.

Yuu shook his head.

"Nope, I haven't left this room since I got here." Kenji shook his head.

"What's with you people! Haven't you heard of a break?" Iwao looked back to Izumi, who blushed embarrassed.

Kenji looked at him questioning.

"Izumi spent over a week in the greenhouse making all sorts of antidotes and drugs and what not. I had to drag her out just to get a decent meal in her."

_'I only want to be prepared.'_ Even her thoughts were silent.

"Well it is a good idea to be well stocked incase of poisoning." Yuu smiled.

"Don't encourage her." Iwao warned.

_'The last thing she needs is to be overworked.'_

Izumi gave a bashful smile.

_'Seriously, why doesn't she talk?' _Kenji decided this would be another problem for him to work on.

"Are you guys going t- IS THAT AN iPHONE?" Iowa snatched the small portable telephone Kenji held in his hand.

"What's left of it. Most of its apps don't work since there isn't any service. I've managed to make a plug to keep its life, but it's pretty useless otherwise." Kenji shrugged.

Iwao touched the screen as the menu popped to life.

Only one of his friends had owned these, and he treasured it more than his own life.

"How the hell did you get this?"

"I brought it."

_'He actually brought his phone?' _

"Did you believe that the technology would be as advanced as ours" Yuu asked.

"No. That's why I brought it. I didn't know what would work or what I'd need, so I brought some clothes, food, money, my phone, walk-talkies, a watch and a web cam. I figured that if none worked I could eventually work on combing them so eventually I'd have a way of communicating long distance." Kenji rubbed his eyes tiredly.

_'Wasn't he the one complaining about Shin'ichi being a workaholic?'_ Yuu thought that someone his age at least needed his sleep, considering how much more growing his body needed.

"You seriously think you could do that?" Iwao doubted this kid in front of him.

What could a guy who looked as if he still belonged in grade school do?

"I'm pretty good at stuff like this. I used to do a lot of research and go to a lot of technical conventions and museums when I was young, started working with wire when I was pretty young." Kenji assured him.

_'You're not old enough to say 'when I was young'.'_ Iwao noted.

He wouldn't lie; he was pretty sure that within a week he'd lose interest.

Through the small window to the corridor, Izumi saw the ruffling of black clothing.

She tugged on Iwao's sleeve.

"Mamoru! Finally!" Iwao rushed to the door.

It slides open, Mamoru only half glances in their direction, not responding.

_'Is he mad?'_ Kenji received a cold vibe from this guy.

"How come Izumi's going all the way to the northern water tribe by herself when we're going to Ba Sing Se?" Iwao had something big brotherly about him.

_'Should I mention that I'm going?'_ Yuu was more than capable of watching Izumi if that's what he wanted.

"We have a scout that said we'll be running close to Benjiro's group. There's the probability of conflict between us in which case battle may end up breaking out." Mamoru announced.

_'Wow, that was fast._' Kenji didn't think they'd be running into their "rival" group for a while.

"But I don't think it's safe for her." Iwao argued.

"I don't assign the missions. I simply carry them out." Mamoru bluntly put.

"I'll make sure Izumi is safe. I'm quite exceptional in battle if I may say so myself." Yuu didn't want Iwao to think she'd be in danger.

_'So are they dating?'_ Kenji wondered.

They seemed to have known each other for a while.

And he's pretty protective of her.

_'Yeah, nothing assures me more than to know an attractive teenage girl will be watched by a boy that looks like an attractive teenage girl.'_

"But still…" Iwao didn't say his thoughts openly.

"Can we trade? I'll go to the northern water tribe with Yuu if Izumi wants to go to Ba Sing Se. I have some friends there anyways so maybe it'd be easier for the leaders to talk to someone they know." Kenji offered.

Izumi shook her head, a _"You don't have to do that!"_ signal.

"Is that ok?" Iwao asked Mamoru, who didn't seem to have any particular interest in this situation.

"It makes no difference to me." He walked away.

Kenji watched as the shadow of a hammer seemed to tilt in his direction, partly wanting to follow.

_'Well now that's interesting._' Suddenly a whole new perspective came on the shadowbender's bending.

* * *

**July 18th, 2010**

* * *

Huyu pulled his hood over his eyes, the thin white fabric did little to block out the sun's rays.

_'I hate summer._' He considered removing the unneeded layers, but what good would that do?

It'd hardly make a difference.

Ever since he'd been sealed, only temperature below freezing was comforting to him. Of course he could withstand the heat, but nothing would please him more than to find a source of water.

He could freeze it cold if he needed.

_'Any place large enough for that either Benjiro or Kaimu would be._' He didn't want to talk to either of them.

How much longer did Kaimu plan to follow them?

_'He just needs to get a life.'_

Huyu removed his left glove, placing it in the grass.

The water from the plant lifted slightly, wrapping itself around his hand, covering it in a slim coat of ice.

_'How'd it turn to me being the third wheel?'_

"You look depressed." Emi strolled in, a fresh batch of berries gathered in a bag.

There were two choices.

He could distract himself with her, a few compliments in the right order and in the right tone; she'd lose the little confidence she held around him.

Or he could ignore her and act like a jerk.

As fun as the first choice sounded, he was too lazy for the work.

He turned to his side, partially looking asleep if it wasn't for being the middle of the day.

_'He certainly has a grudge against him doesn't he?' _This attitude, partly reminded her of Benjiro, the same immaturity.

"Maybe you should just try to get to know him. Kaimu is kinda….what's the word….mischievous, but that's just him. It's just his personality. I know you don't want to fight him, but why not try to become friends? He hasn't really done anything to you has he?" Her instincts were airbender.

Everyone become friends.

That's the way an airbender thinks.

Unfortunately it wasn't that simple.

There was something about him that Huyu wouldn't be able to accept.

His energy disgusted him.

The more time he spent with him, the more he resented it.

"It's not something you'd understand." Huyu got to his feet.

_'I need a walk.'_

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

_'Train train train. Do these people think of nothing other than that?' Huyu leaned against the railing of the bridge._

_He'd managed to escape for the time being; but any minute he expected for someone to come running after him giving him some sort of lecture of 'how he needed to take being a master seriously' how 'he needed to master waterbending as quickly as possible' how 'he needed to focus more' and god knows what else._

_Part of him wished he could go to that prison now._

_Huyu tossed his head; strands of his hair in his eyes were a distraction._

_Giggling._

_A little adolescent giggle._

_He looked to the side of the canal, three girls stared back._

_They were probably sisters, each having the same chocolate colored hair pulled back into two braids, he guess they varied from thirteen to sixteen._

_He smirked._

_'At least this place as cute girls.'_

_"Yes princess, is there anything else?"_

_'Well hello…'_

_"No, I'll be fine. Thank you."He spotted her up the block, balancing perfectly as she stepped in the canoe, only the slightest of swaying with her entrance._

_She knelt in the center, two guards on watch waited on opposite ends; the one in the back holding the oars._

_'Hey, everyone needs a break.' A smirk crawled on his face,_

_The boat lightly pushed forward, making its way down the passage, sluggishly moving at an unbearable pace._

_He had about half a minute to figure out what to do, once the boat disappeared beneath the bridge, the obvious choice came to him._

_Huyu climbed on top the barrier, being sure with his stability on the ice. The boots were sturdy, the traction excellent even now; why any waterbender would choose not to wear them was unknown._

_'Let's have a little fun.'_

_He jumped down, aiming as best he could._

_Landing it flawlessly, he plopped down just inches from his victim._

_"Hey." He himself was surprised it didn't hurt._

_The man upfront jumped to his feet, the one in back nearly made a grab at his neck._

_The princess was in shock for a moment, but quick reaction kept her protectors from decapitating her young visitor._

_"It's alright! He's…a friend." Was he?_

_She didn't know so much about him._

_He was a master._

_Someone unbelievably strong, from another world. A person who could take out the entire Water Tribe fleet. A person who could possibly pass the avatar._

_Those were rumors. Fairytales for the young._

_But here he sat._

_When you pictured them, you saw monsters. A person incomparable._

_But he was human._

_As human as her._

_The guards unpleasant approval was given, but they settled; rowing once more, eyeing the boy suspiciously._

_Silence._

_Huyu lazily stretched._

_"I never got to apologize for the other day." He began, his voice was too casual to be considered sober; but sincerity held a place._

_Ever since his title had been released; people feared him._

_Some tried to hide it, kids his own age hung out with him, but the instant his eyes fell on them, they shuddered back. They were scared of him no matter what; he could tell. Anyone keeping eye contact, it seemed they'd expect to freeze on the spot._

_It was taboo._

_Not her._

_She turned her head and looked straight at him, confidence a princess must hold overflowed her._

_"It is not your fault. After the situation was analyzed it was agreed how irrational it'd be to put blame on you, Master Huyu." She spoke in such formal tone, he was sure it was only by habit._

_He idly rolled his head to the side._

_'Master Huyu?'_

_"You know just because I'm good at something doesn't make me a master." He slid his eyes back to her._

_She seemed to question the wording, noticing how vague it was._

_"That's not what I meant." She thought he'd understand what his position was._

_"I know. I just wanted to see how many other things you thought of first." That cocky smile fell on his face._

_A red tint filled her cheeks, her eyes glancing to the side before meeting his._

_Huyu caught the guards aching to interrupt, but what could they do?_

_'I wonder if this is how she spends her dates.' It felt like such a shame._

_Such a beautiful girl under so many restrictions.  
He'd rather die than live a life like this._

_"HUYU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" His master barked._

_'Busted.'_

_Huyu watched as he hustled up the icy slopes, the same official who was so sure he was a spy turned out to be some hot shot general._

_Apparently no one else had the guts to train him._

_"Learn to read the moment! I know it's been like a century since you were in the dating range and all but try to remember that when there's a stunning boy with a gorgeous girl, it usually mean "Private time"." Huyu advised._

_He glanced at the two men on board; yeah they wanted to kill him._

_"You two could do well to remember that too." He stretched his arm around Hiromi for pure satisfaction._

_Hiromi glanced at him; half uncomfortable, half laughing at his courage._

_"WHY YOU-!"_

_"Until next time princess." Huyu clasped Hiromi's hands in his; her soft hands were warmed by his bare skin._

_Her face flushed, how unusual for a boy to have the bravery to act as so in for her._

_Huyu jumped from the boat, taking off on the water as though it were cement._

_"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"_

_"You want more training right? Well why not get in a good run while we're at it? Work on physical exercise! Can you keep up old man?" He yelled over his shoulder._

_No one could deny the fact that he was an excellent runner._

_"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE GAMES?" He was chasing after him, falling behind quickly, "IF YOU DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY WE'LL NEVER GET YOU SEALED!"_

_'Sealed?'_

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

Huyu smiled, laughing at how naïve he was in the past.

_'And I thought it'd all be easy.'_

How much everything changed.

The chirping of birds surrounded him, bringing him back to the present.

_'When did I get here?'_ He looked around to an unfamiliar setting.

How easy it was to get lost in the forest.

Usually he made an account to memorize the direction he walked in or remember things he passed that'd he recognize on the way back.

Why was he so careless this time? He even forgot he was still walking after a while, it was an autopilot.

He closed his eyes, searching for the rest of the group.

_'A good half hour walk back to camp.'_ He concluded.

There was small comfort in knowing there was quite a distance between him and Kaimu.

_'While I'm out here, might as well get a little training in.'_

To think a year ago he was sick of all the time he was forced to practice. Now it was sort of a relief.

Huyu held out his hand, his sword materialized into his grip.

The white handle stood out in his dark hand, it felt like snow, cool and soft, the edges rough and sturdy, a half wet feeling.

His free hand ran across the blade; a weapon solely made of energy.

It was unbreakable, indestructible. A master's seal was the most dangerous of all weapons. It was direct link to them, they shared the same power.

_'Let's see Kaimu beat me with this.'_

Not that he actually planned to fight, but the idea of Kaimu realizing how strong a master truly was pleased him.

As a quick reaction, he spun around, his hands firmly gripped as he swung the blade across.

The tree behind him became his poor victim.

His sword slashed straight through it, not a pause or moment of hesitation.

A full grown tree, with at least a three foot diameter; was cut like butter.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_"Ok…so-wait. Explain it again." Huyu knew this was going in one ear and coming out the other._

_But could he really be blamed?_

_It seemed impossible to make something simple. Everything had to be confusing, otherwise a person might actually understand._

_The general gave him an annoyed look, clearly disliking how little effort he was putting into this._

_"We are trying to get you to train because once you exceed the highest level of a prodigy's bending, you'll enter the master's state." He began again._

_"Now that's when my bending goes all crazy and scary and stuff right?" Huyu got that part. That actually sounded kind of cool._

_Like a monster in a horror movie._

_Did he want to end up killing everyone?_

_No._

_But being all Godzilla would be interesting._

_"You won't lose your sanity, however it will be harder to control yourself."_

_"And then I get some cool like present thing right?" Huyu didn't quite get that._

_Was Santa Clause going to pay him in a visit? _  
_He didn't exactly think he'd make it to the nice list if that's the case._

_"It's a master's gift. It will be an extra power that only you'll posses."_

_'I can live with that.' He tried to picture how many different kind of power's he'd have. 'I'll be all like superman and rescue that sweet little princess of theirs.'_

_"But, you'll only have a small glimpse of your gift before you enter the bending state, in the bending state you-"_

_"Why are there so many states?" Huyu questioned._

_His instructor gritted his teeth._

_"The first time you enter the Bender's state, you won't have any control over yourself. Your conscious will be gone while your body is solely controlled by the natural master's power."_

_"So technically if I attack you, then I can't be held responsible." Huyu smiled._

_He knew this wasn't a joking matter, but it was the only way he'd convince himself to go this far. Another glare._

_'I must be going for a record here.'_

_"And then after that I'll have the second half of my gift and I'll be in the master's state in which case you'll have to seal me and then I'll be all bad ass. That it?" He was pretty sure he'd forget in another few hours._

_But this wasn't exactly a child's puzzle._

_"General Shuji!" A man in early twenties rushed towards them._

_'So that's his name.' Huyu never got the chance to ask, and after training with him for so long, it'd make him seem like an idiot that he didn't already know._

_The soldier glanced at him, immediately regret filled his eyes, as though looking at him was an insult._

_"General Shuji, Chief Michio has summoned you." He bowed as he delivered the news._

_Shuji didn't even question._

_"Huyu, try not to break anything and don't go running off." He instructed, quickly abandoning him._

_'How old does he think I am?' He disliked being treated like a five year old._

_He shrugged, deciding to try the door they'd been standing in front of for the past ten minutes._

_'Thank god I didn't tick him off in here.' There would be more than a hundred different items capable of punishing him if he had._

_Swords and boomerangs, spears and spiked balls. Bows and arrows, gun powder and knives, hammers with staffs leaned against the wall._

_Boys his age were at pretend war with each other, battling quite more than competitively. _  
_Huyu was lost just looking at all of this stuff._

_'Our world: a kid takes a gun to school and he's pretty much just ruined his life. This world: They give the kid the sword and encourage him to swing it at their friends. First one to decapitate the other wins!' Was he the only one who noticed this?_

_He strolled around, lightly tapping a heavy ball with his foot._

_'Ok, I'm bored.'_

_He needed to find a weapon; that much was obvious._

_If only he cared enough to actually look._

_'If my bending is so much better, what difference does it make if I have something else to fight with?'_

_He yawned, knowing this was going to be long._

_"Hey! You know how to fight?"_

_Huyu looked at the teen flagging him down._

_His partner was knocked out cold; lying like a ragdoll, useless for training. Huyu could make out the cuts on his arm and a lump on his head._

_"Only waterbending."_

_The boy eagerly ran up to him, looking him over._

_"You're that master everyone's been talking about!" He was more excited than scared._

_Huyu nodded, surprised that there was actually someone willing to fight him._

_"I'm Takeo." He smiled easily._

_"Huyu."_

_"Well Huyu, I think you ought to pick out a weapon. We can't have you clueless about one of the most basic styles in fighting can we? I'll spar with you to help you get some practice. How old are you anyways?" Takeo was already throwing useless items aside, trying to find appropriate candidates for him._

_'Even the teens are trying to get me to train.'_

_"Fourteen."_

_Takeo looked at him with a grin._

_"Then that makes me your senior. No sempai title though. I don't want to feel too old." He seemed about sixteen, seventeen at most._

_Takeo held out two different items, a scythe and a whip. He weighed them in his hand before tossing them aside, considering them trash._

_"You don't have to worry about that." Huyu knew he was considered disrespectful by many, but why should he be so formal and proper? Just be himself._

_As lazy and casual as it may be._

_"How about a katana?" He decided on a basic sword, the handle a leather brown with a glittering silver blade, one you'd see as a prop for a movie._

_Huyu wasn't sure if he actually had a choice; still, it was probably what he'd have chosen._

_His hands tightened at the grip, he tried a stance, actually feeling not all that humiliated. It worked for him. His strong arms could hold it steady and firm, he was quick in reactions which would help with defense, and he wasn't scared to hurt someone. Offense wouldn't be a problem._

_"Seems like a fit. Let's try it out."_

_Takeo's one sword lacked a hilt and cross guard, not to mention was quite large for his size._

_'He just wants someone to kill, doesn't he?'_

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

"Can you teach me a full octopus form?" Benjiro eagerly asked.

He'd already decided that his goal would be to catch up to Huyu. There would only be a year difference in their training; it wouldn't be impossible.

Granted he was a master; so he'd have an unfair advantage, but perhaps with all the element combined, Benjiro might stand a chance.

It was odd. Before he couldn't even walk into the water without slipping. Of course, his clumsiness hadn't evaporated, but he'd say his progress with waterbending was avatar worthy. Did it take him a few tries to get it? Yes, but it was a reasonable rate. There hadn't even been a moment where he'd fallen to fatigue either.

Ever since his encounter with Shin'ichi.

How odd.

He points out Benjiro's flaws, and then they disappear.

"That will probably not be for a while." Kaimu always wore a smile.

Not a happy smile.

A smile that would usually get a person checking for a trap.

Part of him saw what Huyu was cautious of, but overall he didn't seem like a bad guy. He talked with a polite and respectful tone; though it did carry a heavy case of sarcasm and mocking. It was hard to make out what he really thought, but hey, one dude's thoughts are his own, right?

He was innocent enough; it's not like he tried to kill them in their sleep or anything.

Other than requesting a fight with Huyu, there was nothing to really pin on him.

"Dinner's almost ready!" Emi must've heard them coming.

Benjiro loved the way her voice had a slight musical note at the end, half sung half announced, cheerful every step.

He watched as she stirred whatever wonderful creation she'd made today.

Fortunately for everyone, she was quite an exceptional cook.

"Did you guys run into Huyu at all? I haven't seen him for a while."

_'Always thinking about Huyu.'_ Benjiro restrained his head from dropping in disappointment.

"Huyu dislikes being present whenever we're near a source of large water." Kaimu explained.

Benjiro hardly noticed that.

'_He's probably scared we'll jump him.'_ He laughed at that idea, it actually sounded kind of fun.

Emi shrugged, carefully pouring the meal into four equal sized bowls.

_'And to think there was actually a time when I was scared of running out of food.' _What would he ever do without her?

He looked at Kaimu. Part of him wondered how he saw through his squinted eyes. It reminded him of anime character.

"It's going to be a full moon in a few days." Kaimu watched the sky.

It was fading to black, the first of stars spotting the heavens in a twinkling coat of speckled dots. The center piece was a moon, not yet complete; missing its final link.

"Huyu says that waterbenders are stronger with the moon." Benjiro wasn't sure why he told him. Surely he'd know this.

Kaimu nodded.

"Some techniques are only attainable when it's at its fullest." He explained.

_'What's the point in a technique if you only get to use it like once a month?'_ Benjiro didn't know the exact moon cycle, but it seemed like a long time to wait for a chance for just one move.

An Idea suddenly exploded in his head.

"You should fight Huyu the night of the full moon. That way, you'd both be at your best." He pictured an epic battle.

Better than the ones in the movies.

_"You idiot, you really don't understand anything do you?"_

Benjiro looked straight at Kaimu, at first believing it was him.

But it couldn't have been.

The tone sounded similar, but different, and younger, the pitch was off. Impossible to be him.

He was still watching night.

Benjiro stuck his finger in his ear, seeing if he had something in it.

Emi didn't seem to notice either.

_'Ok, I'm hearing things.'_ He decided he had spent too much time training.

"I suppose that would make it interesting." Emi was sure that if he wasn't always smiling, he'd be smiling now.

"I already told you I'm not fighting."

Benjiro made a shadow out, enclosing on the camp.

"Perfect timing dinners ready." Emi was pleased with this.

Huyu casually walked in, his hands in his pocket.

"I'm not real hun-"

"You're hurt!" The campfire turned traitor, revealing what the others had missed.

His white robe had smears of dirt, a snag at the bottom of his pants with a scratch on his cheek.

Huyu at first seemed confused, probably not even noticing it. His glove had a light coat of earth, it touched his scrape.

"Oh this? It was just-" His eyes slide to Kaimu, unable to read what he thought of this, "an accident."

_'He was training?'_ It'd be a while since he did that.

Emi was already searching her bag for a first aid kit.

"You need to clean it or it'll get infected." She advised, pulling out a small tube of what they guessed to be an antibiotic, a thin bandage like item coming out straight after that.

_'Does she not know that waterbenders can heal themselves?'_ Kaimu wondered.

"Masters heal quickly, I don't really need-" he wasn't getting around it.

Emi tall enough to reach his face, carefully applying a white cream.

"Master or not, you're still human. You can never be too careful." She warned; a small smile peeked her expression.

_'I wonder what you'd consider human.' _Huyu allowed her to treat him, how unnecessary it was though, he knew it'd be gone by tomorrow.

Benjiro felt his childish jealousy get the better of him; he scrunched his knees to his chest while he scribbled in the dirt, pretending not to notice.

_'A love triangle,'_ Kaimu noted, _'And by the looks of it, the avatar is losing.'_

* * *

"Has the Master of Earth changed at all?" Benjiro knew their pace had slowed since Kaimu joined, but overall they hadn't exactly changed direction.

Huyu shook his head, not even having to check.

"It's going to take an extra week at the rate we're going though."

"You know, I find your gift quite interesting." Kaimu partly said at random.

Huyu glared at him.

_'He's "feeling" a person like hundreds of miles away. Who wouldn't find that interesting?'_

"Why?"

"Well, under most circumstances, a master's gift is in some way related to their bending. Yet your basic tracking skills seem to fall under more of an earthbender's talent." Kaimu explained.

Huyu tightened his grip on his bowl.

_'A reaction is what he expects.'_ He reminded himself, staring straight into his food.

"I suppose I got a crappy gift then."

Even Benjiro found this odd.

Huyu was one with overconfidence, who was proud that he was mister perfection. Willingly admitting that he had a flaw or that something was even slightly less than ideal was odd.

"Or perhaps your gift has yet to mature. It's only been a month or so since you've been sealed." Kaimu proposed.

"I can assure you that I know as much as there is to know with my powers." Huyu almost seemed to be warning him.

_'Does he know? No, he's just picking around. He's just trying to get under my skin.' _Huyu set his dinner aside, not being able to eat anymore.

"If you say so."

Huyu disappeared, who knows where this time.

_'Is he hiding something?'_ Benjiro knew he was nosy, but if he was hiding something, then obviously it would be something he could use against him with Emi.


	10. The Voluntary Clash

**The Voluntary Clash**

* * *

**July 22nd, 2010**

* * *

Huyu's steps came to a halt.

He'd been hoping his reading had been a mistaken; perhaps it was someone with a similar energy. But the more he felt it, the more he was sure.

_'This could be trouble.'_

"What wrong?" Emi lifted her hand to touch his shoulder, in a reassuring kind of way.

Restraining herself last minute, Huyu took steps out to remain out of reach, the action seeming colder than he intended.

Kaimu leaned slightly forward, listening attentively.

"Shin'ichi."

A single name that can have so much affect.

_'He's back? What? Is he going to try and talk to us again? I know! He wants to make me look even dumber and hope Emi and Huyu will turn on me! Or…maybe he'll get his crazy friend to kill me!' _Benjiro gulped.

That...shadow boy!

Um...what was his name again?

"Wait, I thought you couldn't _"feel"_ him." Benjiro remembered how he'd snuck up on them so easily last time.

"I can't. But there's a faint glow of Mamoru's creepy self, and he's pretty much just his pet." Huyu had a good point.

Mamoru!

That's right.

Emi felt her heart race at the thought of Mamoru.

He scared her more than Shin'ichi.

The way his bending worked. How he thought, just his appearance.

Ok, he wasn't ugly or anything, but there was just something dark about him. He seemed to have just a malevolence aura with him. He wasn't afraid to use his power. It brought him joy to scare others.

To intimidate.

"Are they looking for us?" She asked.

Please say no.

"I don't think so. They're walking perpendicular to us, but if we go any closer, Iwao's earthbending would probably detect us." He warned.

_'Iwao?'_

"So is everyone with him?" Benjiro didn't like the idea of being short in numbers.

Huyu took a moment to focus.

"No. Yuu and Kenji are missing."

_'The only two that were the most level headed.' _How ironic.

But giving them a break would've made too much sense.

Benjiro hesitated.

Should they just sit here and wait?

"Any ideas?" Emi wondered.

_'Will they attack us if we passed?'_ Shin'ichi didn't exactly say what their relationship was, whether they were pure enemies or plain rivals.

Or just a group of people who'd growl at each other and walk away.

Huyu bit his lip, hating the fact that they were the ones who had to make the decision.

_"Are you really so scared of him? Letting him intimidate you so easily? How pathetic." _

Benjiro curled his fists.

Whoever was talking, they had a point. Why should he be the one to cower?

"I say we just ignore them. Or better yet, pass right by them." Benjiro spoke before he had a chance to fully think it through.

Wave hi if they could!

Even Kaimu looked at him like he was an idiot.

Should the idea of fighting someone with at least a decade more of experience make him wet his pants? Probably.

But he didn't feel like that.

He felt strong, confident. It'd been a decent amount of time, he'd even learned how to waterbend. Surely there'd be a difference this time.

"Kaimu, you like fighting right? What if you'd get a chance at a prodigy?" He considered his chances.

_'Kaimu's strong; he'd be able to handle Iwao. Huyu could fight Mamoru. If Izumi tries anything, Emi can watch. And I want another shot at Shin'ichi.' _Benjiro made a whole battle plan at this.

"I'm sure it'd be more than satisfactory." Kaimu liked the way he was thinking.

"Now hold on a minute. We don't need to turn this into a battlefield." Emi hated that idea.

Not just a practice fight, it'd be a real fight. One that'd be started for a stupid reason and could turn to bloodshed. Something that could be avoided should.

Benjiro is an airbender.

He should at least attempt to think as one.

"But why should we be the weak ones? We're just as strong as them aren't we?" Benjiro saw this as challenge.

The way Shin'ichi had thought much better of himself; he'd immediately marked Benjiro as the loser and tossed him aside.

Redemption was what he needed.

Emi looked to Huyu for help.

"As sad as it may sound, I agree with him. They'll get big heads if we just run away. As far as I see it, we'll run into a battle with them either way." Huyu partially lied for his purpose.

_'If Kaimu's going to be in on this, perhaps I'll get a chance to see his techniques. See if he's really anything to worry about.'_

There was one problem.

He refused to show his seal, which meant he'd have to fight without his best weapon.

_'There goes my best attacks.'_

* * *

"Why don't we run or something? Find a dragon to rent? At this rate it'll take us over a week to get there." Iwao complained.

He'd been asking questions nonstop since they left, completely contradictory to Izumi, who hadn't said a word.

"Consider this a detour. We have an appointment to make first and it'd be rude to show up earlier than expected." Shin'ichi explained.

"Detour? Where we going?" Iwao had a fair amount of interest in it.

"An Air Nation Settlement." Mamoru only answered the question asked.

_'Yeah, there are only a hundred of those.'_

Iwao had picked up on several traits of his _"employers"_.

Shin'ichi was fairly proper, well educated, practically a genius. He was lenient, but very blunt on situations. He seemed capable of making friends, though there was an intimidating status about him, he mostly preferred solo work.

A trait which annoyed Mamoru to no end.

The shadowbender was very kept to self; isolated. He never smiled or laughed; his personality as gloomy as his appearance.

And it was obvious that the only person he trusted was Shin'ichi.

Did it bug him?

No.

Iwao decided that it must be something they'd built over years.

It was like Izumi.

She was shy, overly shy. Majorly shy. RIDICULOUSLY SHY. It must have been something from before she learned she was a prodigy. It was a rule with her. Never let a stranger hear her voice.

Iwao looked her over, wondering what such an experience could be.

He used to question why he was an exception, but it didn't take long for him to understand why.

It was only out of debt.

From the moment he saved her, he became his protector, never to let harm come her way. The moment she saved him, she became his healer. She'd never let him reside in pain. Anytime he'd been hurt, which was quite often, she'd make sure he was fully repaired; not a single scratch left.

Her intelligence was exceptional as well, making up for his lack in common sense.

They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, as many assumed.

Their relationship was different. They were a team.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Iwao lifted his head slightly, an outsider disrupted the vibrations.

"Shin'ichi." He warned, stopping in his tracks.

"I know."

"You know?"

Why hadn't he told them then?

"My earthbending is equal to your own. Adding in years of experience and it surpasses. I however, needed to see to what extent you were capable of." Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses, the glare disappearing from the glass.

_'They had spotted as well, that was what that momentary pause was. And they chose to face us. Are they hoping to make a point?'_ He wasn't particularly interested in a fight, but he knew how much Iwao's been aching for this.

_'He couldn't have asked?' _Iwao wondered what else Shin'ichi observed about them.

"How about an earthbending match then?" Iwao gave a friendly grin, "You'll get your best notes from that."

_'Always thinking of battles.'_

"It's a possibility." Shin'ichi didn't entirely dismiss the idea, although it was highly improbable.

He didn't want to scare the earthbender. Not that he was overly confident, but there wouldn't be a match between them.

Just a blow and then Izumi's medical practice.

The Waterbender felt her bag for reassurance; it was filled with multiple medications and antibiotics, fresh water and bandages.

_'Four. An extra in their group.'_ Shin'ichi partly hoped he was wrong with his assumption on who it'd be.

"YO! You guys want a fight or can we keep moving cause I seriously want to kick some ass and if I don't do it here I wanna get to the place where I can." Iwao yelled in their direction.

Mamoru stared at him.

. . .

_'Well, at least he's honest.'_ Shin'ichi never really met someone who was so open on their intentions.

Glancing at the group, he wondered how they could be so dumb as to come head on like this.

Benjiro narrowed his eyes at the shadowbender, whatever it was that gave him his courage, he was forever grateful.

"Is there anything you particularly need? We are trying to keep a schedule and this disruption is not part of the plan." Shin'ichi wasn't exactly welcoming.

Not like he needed to be.

"My my my. How you two have grown." Kaimu surprisingly spoke, Huyu and Benjiro both glanced him, "you certainly have developed out of that small kid, haven't you Shin'ichi?"

_'Crap it's him.'_ Mamoru partly wanted to start the fight now just to blast that guy out of sight.

"You know him?" Emi asked, now slightly concerned.

_'Ha...if you only knew...'_

"I wouldn't so much say as know him as he had a fascination with my bending level and constantly requested a fight." Shin'ichi explained.

"You too huh!" Huyu was glad someone finally got it.

"I suspect you are his new target?"

"Any advice how to get rid of him?" Huyu didn't care if it came from the enemy, as long as there was a way around this, he'd take it.

_'Shin'ichi hates him too? Man, I'm liking him more and more by the day!' _Benjiro was getting on the nerves of the two people he envied most.

Two birds with one stone!

"Tie him upside down to the lowest point you can get to in a volcano." To everyone's surprise Mamoru offered this.

…Silence…

The group just stared at him, trying to figure out if he was serious or not.

...

Very hard when he doesn't give facial expressions...

...

"You…didn't seriously do that…did you?" Iwao wasn't sure what to think.

Mamoru said nothing, not even a smile cackling on his face.

"That's a story for another time." Shin'ichi assured.

* * *

Benjiro gritted his teeth, taking second thoughts into consideration. Was he was just being a stubborn kid who wanted to have acknowledgment and respect?

_'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'_

He heard a laugh.

One unnatural, the kind you heard the maniac scream in a horror movie.

It surrounded, overtook him, part of him felt the urge to go along with it. He covered his ears trying to block it out; doing nothing but almost increasing it.

"What's wrong?" Emi asked, her voice sounded no louder than a hum.

How could she not hear it?

_"Enough of this talking." _

That same voice. The one without an owner, the one only he could hear.

_"Let's get to the good part."_

Everyone was now watching cautiously, whether he was shaking or fidgeting, twitching, his mind was just trying to settle in place, everything became blurry, he couldn't figure out what was happening.

He was moving.

No running.

_'Wait what?'_

Before he understood his own actions, he'd flailed his arms in attack; a blast of wind was forced directly towards the oldest avatar.

Shin'ichi swiped the attack away.

Benjiro was right behind him, he stabbed his fingers forward; the air formulated a knife like weapon, aimed for Shin'ichi's back.

It nearly hit as well, Shin'ichi, not expecting such fast movements, half stepped half rolled to evade. It cut a thin slice in his shirt's sleeve, missing the skin by not even centimeters.

_'What's going on?'_ Benjiro tried to speak, but he was incapable.

He hadn't told his body to move.

It was moving automatically, against his will. His limbs were numb; he could feel anything, nothing he tried to do worked. As if in someone else's control. The wind against his face, the quickness of his arms, he couldn't even make it out.

_"Just leave the fighting to me. Unlike you; I'm an expert."_

It had to be him.

Whoever was talking, he somehow was controlling him, possessing him.

Benjiro swung the air created weapon, nearing his opponent dangerously close, the naked eye would find it more than a little difficult to keep up.

A clang.

Shin'ichi had his own weapon.

Had they been stupid to believe he'd fight without one?

It'd been hooked to his pants; his shirt had concealed it well. For a moment it was just a tube, no more than an inch or so long, but when he grabbed at it in a specific way, it expanded.

In his hands he held a full length metal staff; Emi noted that it was slightly thicker than the average wooden ones most airbenders use.

The air sword dispersed with its touch.

"You're airbending alone isn't enough to beat me." He spun it professionally at his side, holding in ready to attack.

Benjiro charged first, straight toward Shin'ichi, who met him head on.

* * *

_'This isn't exactly what I had in mind about fighting.'_ Huyu felt this turn serious, taking a step forward.

His eyes caught a glance at the floor; his shadow was already extending towards Mamoru, his dark eyes glaring in his direction, clearly having chosen him as his opponent.

Huyu jumped back, giving distance between him and the shadowbender.

"How's your distance battling?" Huyu pushed his hand forward lightly. Water was pulled from the air, freezing itself before shooting at Mamoru as long spiked bullets.

Mamoru managed to snatch the first one out of the air without a single cut. Using it like a kunai, he deflected the other blows, graceful and skilled. Perfect form that even Huyu had to give him credit for. Obviously his fighting wasn't limited to bending.

"Your gift does not show you the true extent of my power." He warned.

His dark eyes closed, Huyu noticed for the first time the inhuman flaw of him. He lacked his own shadow.

The trees offered substitutes.

The shadows lifted from the floor, mixing together, a ball of darkness, it blasted at Huyu.

He didn't want to know what'd happen if it'd made impact.

Huyu pressed off with his foot, a pretty good leap back, his previous spot formed a wall of ice for protection, Huyu made sure to put distance just incase of failure.

The attack sped faster, not even slowing at the wall; passing through it like a true shadow.

_'Shit!'_ Huyu could feel the radiance of it.

It was cold, even to him, burning with a stench he despised; death was the only thing he could believe would describe it correctly. Being generous even.

It was right in his face, with a split second decision, he hated his choice.

As fast as he could, he wielded his seal, slicing the ball in half, only allowing it air for a second, hiding it in his scabbard as fast as he could.

He crossed his arms in front of his face as the remaining energy was divided passed him, a wind like substance that sent a chill down him.

_'He's so cautious.'_ Kaimu felt almost guilty for having seen the glimpse of his sword that made it so unique.

He'd keep this part to himself until they fought, of course.

* * *

"How about we test the skill of prodigies?" Iwao didn't even wait for Emi to look at him.

He took a solid stance while swirling his arms in a circle, forcing them forward.

The mixture of dry dirt and sand mixed in what almost seemed a blast of air. Her own mini sandstorm circling around her; the tiny fragments of earth attacked her delicate skin; she closed her eyes and blocked her face, her hair flying wildly.

* * *

_'Why can't I move?'_ Benjiro knew he was technically moving, just not to his preference.

_"It's pointless struggling. I'm in full control now."_ The voice cackled.

_'What-'_

He pulled the water from the tree; it swarmed around him for a minute, in an octopus like form, all the tentacles suddenly lashing out at Shin'ichi.

The avatar ran his hand across the metal staff, a blade slid out from the end, creating the perfect spear. He slashed and cut every attack that was thrown to him. Not a single one hit.

_'It can change weapons?'_

* * *

Huyu slid out of the way, jumping to keep his shadow out of range while forcing a beam of ice at Mamoru.

The shadowbender dived out of the way; rolling perfectly back to his feet as he lashed out his hand, another ball of shadow was thrown, this time smaller and faster, a bullet.

Huyu ducked, it sped enough to ruffle his hair; his forehead began to glimmer as he felt himself sweat. This was unlike most of the battles he fought. He had to watch everything, the trees, the floor, even the positioning of the clouds. His worst enemy was attached to him. A simple shadow.

He couldn't get close; even if he could he figure Mamoru was well trained in hand to hand combat. His distance bending wasn't as skilled, and he couldn't use his sword.

He crossed his arms before forcing them straight, the water from the grass was turned to spikes, centering on Mamoru.

* * *

Emi hated that she was forced to fight back, but it wasn't by choice. She was on the defense more than offense; she jumped to a branch in one of the few trees that held its water.

The thin crumpled earth was blasted against her; she created an air barrier as quickly as she could.

Iwao stood on a column of earth; it rose to meet Emi eye to eye.

_'How could you possibly enjoy hurting another person?_' Emi didn't understand.

Was there a thrill? Yes. But she didn't believe it was worth it do such a thing.

"This sucks. Whatever." Iwao seized with the attacks, lowering himself to the floor.

Izumi rushed to his side, running a had coated with water against the small cut Emi had made. She whispered something in his ear; he nodded.

_'If she's not one for fighting, I guess I won't force. It aint like she's firenation after all.' _Iwao grumbled upset.

Why was it so hard to find a good opponent?

Emi jumped to the floor, Izumi was almost immediately assisting her. A cool relaxing feeling relaxed her skin. The small scratches on her skin were disappearing, fading faster than they came. The waterbender inspected for any further injury.

_'Uh...'_ Emi wasn't used to her enemies helping her.

* * *

Benjiro remained with two tentacle arms, moving faster than any waterbender should be capable of. Well, HE wasn't moving. Whatever was controlling him was.

And No matter how much he struggled, he found it impossible to move as his will.

Shin'ichi gripped his weapon firmly, deciding this was caring on too long.

_'He's overdoing it.'_ He originally spoke for Benjiro.

He got a glimpse of Mamoru, he was still restraining his stronger attacks, but forcing on the weak ones. Trying to make them stronger than intended, probably also trying to hide the amount of energy it takes.

_'I'll have to be quick.'_

He charged straight for Benjiro, who lashed out his octopus arms in defense, it split into four to add to the complications.

Shin'ichi only needed to shift slightly to the left as the first buzzed passed his ear, not even the slightest flinch otherwise.

The second swiped at his feet, a decent jump with small assistance of airbending, he brought the blade end down, stabbing the third to a useless puddle.

He brought his right arm back; his left forced its way into the water arm, breaking the hold. He struck, straight in Benjiro's stomach, a painful pressure point.

Regaining conscious of his actions, Benjiro hurled forward, coughing out a mouth full of blood as his gut felt sore and weak.

Shin'ichi pulled back his arm forcefully, and Huyu made out a large amount of Benjiro's energy leaving his body, Shin'ichi absorbing every inch of it. The younger avatar was out cold, collapsed on the dried grass, officially ending the battles.

Huyu watched Mamoru; who seemed to have lost interest, walking towards his leader.

"I believe enough time has been spent here." Shin'ichi readjusted his glasses, which somehow were still on his face, not even a scratch.

_'He didn't even do anything.'_ Huyu noted that Kaimu had literally not moved. Even that smirk on his face seemed unchanged by the slightest angle_, 'Damn it! He got to watch me without even the slightest of distraction! I thought he was supposed to be fighting Iwao! What the hell happened?'_

His pants were small, not yet exhausted. This had been a good workout.

_'I guess we didn't plan on Emi fighting.'_

Though it was more like dodging than anything.

Emi gave a silent thank you to Izumi for her kindness, a moment of awkwardness before she ran to Benjiro's side.

She looked at their surroundings, how different it was all compared to minutes ago.

Nearly all the plants were dead, crippling in depressing brown, uplifted dirt with multiple icicles stabbed into the openings, slices of woods and whatever Mamoru's attacks did, whether it was burning or disintegrated or taken by the shadows.

"He should wake up in about an hour or two." Shin'ichi turned and walked on, pressing the ends together, he forced his weapon back to a miniature tube, clipping it back to his pants.

Huyu watched him leave; not understanding what he was all about.

_'He can control the amount of energy that flows between them, including exerting a large amount from Benjiro. So why does he keep toying with him? He gave a large power source that Benjiro still seems to be using. I thought it would work as a counter. Like something that'd overexert the amount he could handle and force him to pass out. But…he's actually improving.' _Huyu tossed his hair, not that his eyes were really needed to make a thesis, _'he's aware of his control of it. That's why he can steal his stamina. But does he know that he provided Benjiro with that strength?' Could it be possible for an outside source?_

Huyu wasn't really one for a long puzzle.  
He shrugged, deciding to push it off.

Maybe someone smarter with more time will come along and could solve the case.

He's leave it to them.

He had other things to worry about, as long as Benjiro wasn't dying on the floor, it should be a problem.

**Continued)**

Huyu slid out of the way, jumping to keep his shadow out of range while forcing a beam of ice at Mamoru.

The shadowbender dived out of the way; rolling perfectly back to his feet as he lashed out his hand, another ball of shadow was thrown, this time smaller and faster, a bullet.

Huyu ducked, it sped enough to ruffle his hair; his forehead began to glimmer as he felt himself sweat. This was unlike most of the battles he fought. He had to watch everything, the trees, the floor, even the positioning of the clouds. His worst enemy was attached to him. A simple shadow.

He couldn't get close; even if he could he figure Mamoru was well trained in hand to hand combat. His distance bending wasn't as skilled, and he couldn't use his sword.

He crossed his arms before forcing them straight, the water from the grass was turned to spikes, centering on Mamoru.

* * *

Emi hated that she was forced to fight back, but it wasn't by choice. She was on the defense more than offense; she jumped to a branch in one of the few trees that held its water.

The thin crumpled earth was blasted against her; she created an air barrier as quickly as she could.

Iwao stood on a column of earth; it rose to meet Emi eye to eye.

_'How could you possibly enjoy hurting another person?_' Emi didn't understand.

Was there a thrill? Yes. But she didn't believe it was worth it do such a thing.

"This sucks. Whatever." Iwao seized with the attacks, lowering himself to the floor.

Izumi rushed to his side, running a had coated with water against the small cut Emi had made. She whispered something in his ear; he nodded.

_'If she's not one for fighting, I guess I won't force. It aint like she's firenation after all.' _Iwao grumbled upset.

Why was it so hard to find a good opponent?

Emi jumped to the floor, Izumi was almost immediately assisting her. A cool relaxing feeling relaxed her skin. The small scratches on her skin were disappearing, fading faster than they came. The waterbender inspected for any further injury.

_'Uh...'_ Emi wasn't used to her enemies helping her.

* * *

Benjiro remained with two tentacle arms, moving faster than any waterbender should be capable of. Well, HE wasn't moving. Whatever was controlling him was.

And No matter how much he struggled, he found it impossible to move as his will.

Shin'ichi gripped his weapon firmly, deciding this was caring on too long.

_'He's overdoing it.'_ He originally spoke for Benjiro.

He got a glimpse of Mamoru, he was still restraining his stronger attacks, but forcing on the weak ones. Trying to make them stronger than intended, probably also trying to hide the amount of energy it takes.

_'I'll have to be quick.'_

He charged straight for Benjiro, who lashed out his octopus arms in defense, it split into four to add to the complications.

Shin'ichi only needed to shift slightly to the left as the first buzzed passed his ear, not even the slightest flinch otherwise.

The second swiped at his feet, a decent jump with small assistance of airbending, he brought the blade end down, stabbing the third to a useless puddle.

He brought his right arm back; his left forced its way into the water arm, breaking the hold. He struck, straight in Benjiro's stomach, a painful pressure point.

Regaining conscious of his actions, Benjiro hurled forward, coughing out a mouth full of blood as his gut felt sore and weak.

Shin'ichi pulled back his arm forcefully, and Huyu made out a large amount of Benjiro's energy leaving his body, Shin'ichi absorbing every inch of it. The younger avatar was out cold, collapsed on the dried grass, officially ending the battles.

Huyu watched Mamoru; who seemed to have lost interest, walking towards his leader.

"I believe enough time has been spent here." Shin'ichi readjusted his glasses, which somehow were still on his face, not even a scratch.

_'He didn't even do anything.'_ Huyu noted that Kaimu had literally not moved. Even that smirk on his face seemed unchanged by the slightest angle_, 'Damn it! He got to watch me without even the slightest of distraction! I thought he was supposed to be fighting Iwao! What the hell happened?'_

His pants were small, not yet exhausted. This had been a good workout.

_'I guess we didn't plan on Emi fighting.'_

Though it was more like dodging than anything.

Emi gave a silent thank you to Izumi for her kindness, a moment of awkwardness before she ran to Benjiro's side.

She looked at their surroundings, how different it was all compared to minutes ago.

Nearly all the plants were dead, crippling in depressing brown, uplifted dirt with multiple icicles stabbed into the openings, slices of woods and whatever Mamoru's attacks did, whether it was burning or disintegrated or taken by the shadows.

"He should wake up in about an hour or two." Shin'ichi turned and walked on, pressing the ends together, he forced his weapon back to a miniature tube, clipping it back to his pants.

Huyu watched him leave; not understanding what he was all about.

_'He can control the amount of energy that flows between them, including exerting a large amount from Benjiro. So why does he keep toying with him? He gave a large power source that Benjiro still seems to be using. I thought it would work as a counter. Like something that'd overexert the amount he could handle and force him to pass out. But…he's actually improving.' _Huyu tossed his hair, not that his eyes were really needed to make a thesis, _'he's aware of his control of it. That's why he can steal his stamina. But does he know that he provided Benjiro with that strength?' Could it be possible for an outside source?_

Huyu wasn't really one for a long puzzle.  
He shrugged, deciding to push it off.

Maybe someone smarter with more time will come along and could solve the case.

He's leave it to them.

He had other things to worry about, as long as Benjiro wasn't dying on the floor, it should be a problem.


	11. The Spirit Boy

**The Spirit Boy**

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

* * *

_"So remind me why I gotta do more training?" Huyu tilted his head backwards, in complaint._

_He'd reached mastery in waterbending hadn't he? "Astonishingly fast for a boy his age" as many had put it._

_Even his sword training was going quickly. It responded naturally to him, a smooth movement that was an extension of his arm. He hardly went anywhere without it now._

_"Don't ask us. We're just your sword trainers." Takeo spoke for him and his younger brother._

_Even that statement was partially false._

_Takeo always won._

_He was a prodigy in sword fighting, giving him the unfair advantage. But Huyu didn't count himself out just yet. There was the possibility of him surpassing him with a few years more training._

_Unlike poor Hajime. Only a year younger than Takeo, but had a decade less experience. He was usually knocked out within the first four strikes._

_But he was a good sport for it._

_"Can you really even call it that?" Huyu wondered._

_There were no lessons._

_It was show up and hope you don't get killed._

_"Hey alls I care 'bout is that we get paid." Hajime laughed._

_Only because when Shuji returned, Huyu had been knocked against the wall with a sword to his neck, which gave him the impression that Takeo was some expert who finally got "that lazy bum to actually do some decent training." In exact wording._

_"How is it that you haven't suffered any permanent brain damage?"_

_"Cause my brains too dense to be broken." He knocked on his head smiling._

_'That explains so much.'_

_Huyu flicked a speckle of ice, tossing it into the water. The ripples were small, expanding very little before calming._

_He lifted his head, from above all the large ice created building, you could make out the top of the palace; lights flickered on for the upcoming night._

_'I wonder which is her room.' Huyu saw an opportunity here._

_"What's with that look? Who you going to molest now?" Takeo had learned Huyu's facial expression and the meaning of each one._

_"I've never molested anyone!"_

_"Technically to molest means to bother and trust me, you've molested A LOT of people." Takeo pointed out._

_Huyu shook his head, knowing how many comebacks he could have made there, but held his tongue, not wanting for the conversation to take this turn._

_"Think I could sneak a visit with the princess?" He asked._

_Hajime laughed._

_"You interested in her?"_

_"Well I bumped into her when I first got here. And then again a few weeks later. But that was two months ago." Huyu wondered if she'd forgotten him._

_Not that it was easy for girls to forget him._

_Still, he wanted to see her again._

_"I'd give up on her." Takeo advised._

_"Huh?" Huyu thought he had a chance._

_"There's no way Chief Michio would even consider your candidacy for Princess Hiromi. With you being a whole alien."_

_"Candidacy? For what?" Huyu ignored the whole "alien" comment, being used to this._

_"Engagement."_

_Had Huyu been drinking something there'd be a spit take about now._

_"What the hell? I was talking about having a little fun like goin on a date with her and getting her all red faced and cute and all. I'm only fourteen! Why the hell would I even be thinking about getting married?" Most people beat their kids senselessly if they got married before they were eighteen._

_'What is with these peoples?'_

_"You become of age here when you're sixteen. And she'll be of marrying age after the New Year. So everyone's been making a big deal about it. They see it as negotiation time; that they'll just marry her off to whatever settlement or nation they need to make alliance with." Takeo explained._

_'An arranged marriage?' That didn't exactly seem right to him._

_"That must suck."_

_"It's the cost of being royalty." Hajime almost sounded as if he thought it were her fault._

_The three were quiet, just watching each other's breaths, the white puff of clouds exhaling from their mouths against the dark sky._

_"Well, we better get goin. Dad hates it when we're late." Takeo escaped the awkwardness, lifting a hand in a "later" fashion._

_They both walked off, turning it to a race back to the house, zooming passed the others, Takeo being in the obvious lead._

_Huyu sat on the bridge for a while longer, tapping his finger on the side, deciding what to do._

_'What the heck? Let's see what happens.'_

* * *

**_~End Flashback~_**

* * *

Benjiro groggily lifted his heavy head, everything spinning around him, his eyes rolled in all directions, trying to focus on something.

"My head…" He moaned, brushing his hand against his forehead, a steaming headache pulled on his brain.

He squeezed his eyes close, counting to ten as best he could before opening them again.

His vision settled.

_'At least it's getting better._' He remembered last time when he threw up.

Benjiro got to his feet; they swayed threateningly, but held.

"Hello?"

There wasn't anyone around.

No Kaimu, Huyu, or Emi.

Darkness was growing around him; bugs swarmed him; a buzzing sound fluttered annoyingly close to his ear. He swatted what he could, missing nearly every one.

_'Ok…this is kind of creepy.' He_ didn't like the idea of being ditched.

What happened to him?

A thin spray of water misted him, bringing him attention to the river.

_'Didn't we leave the pass this a while ago?'_ Had he backtracked?

He crouched beside it, splashing cold water to cool his face off.

Drops fell individually at a time, rolling down his cheek and off his chin.

Wiping with his forearm, he gazed at his reflection, jumping back.

It was back.

He cautiously neared the water, seeing this time the boy didn't disappear.

Probably older, not by much but he had the build of a fighter. His skin was a tone paler than Benjiro's, a careful brown that seemed like a ball of fuzz for hair.

Neon, practically glowing. His eyes were a bright shade of violet that shone, the narrow shape that glistened; they demanded attention.

_"What's with that look? You seem almost surprised."_ He spoke with a smirk on his face, his voice echoed in Benjiro's mind.

It was the same. Same voice that talked to him.

The same that possessed him.

"Who are you?" A basic question, probably too vague.

He had the look that would enjoy misery.

_"I am you."_

"Liar."

Benjiro had never had any issues with this guy before he entered this world, so obviously it was a part of his soul or spirit that went astray or anything.

He laughed that disturbing ear blasting laugh.

_"I'll give you that. But for the time being, my spirit is bounded to your body, attached to your soul. Consider me your stronger half." _

_'Bounded…what's that supposed to mean?'_ Benjiro didn't like this.

"What are you talking about?"

_"If I explain it all, there'd be no fun." _

"Hell with fun! I want to know what you're doing to me!" He wanted, no, needed to know what was happening to him. This wasn't exactly basic steps in puberty.

His eyes seemed to gleam even more, enjoying Benjiro's anger, he allowed a small corner of his teeth to be shown, his smirk widening in its wicked form.

_"You certainly are demanding. Not even letting the game play its way out. How disappointing. If you must know, I made a deal with that old Yasuo guy. Shin'ichi and I have unfinished business to tend to, and you suck worse than toddler when it comes to fighting. Therefore, I'll lend you my energy when you're in danger. In return, I get to fight Shin'ichi in full control anytime you meet. I think it's pretty fair."_

Benjiro just stared at him.

"No."

_"It's not an open discussion."_

"Well I'm making it!"

_"You can't do squat." _

"GET THE HELL OUTTA ME!"

_"Outta my power."_

Benjiro bit his lip, unsure what there was to do.

It was true, this guy was strong. That energy that he felt, he was without a doubt a master in both air and water. He managed to almost fight on level with Shin'ichi. But he was still a spirit, possessing him, he didn't want this.

It was disturbing.

He gulped, trying to find the words.

"What if I refuse to let you take control?" He was sure that, maybe with practice, perhaps he'd be able to surpass him, be stronger. It was his body after all.

It felt as if the earth had jolted forward, his legs pushed forward, leaping straight for the water; the reflection of this boy turned to ripples as the water flew into the air.

_"Yeah, good luck with that."_

_'Damn it!'_ He shook his head, letting the water fall from his hair.

He searched the water, only finding himself this time, wet in all his humiliation.

"Hey! There you ar-what are you doing?" Emi was running, slightly ahead of Huyu and Kaimu, looking at him like the idiot he probably seemed to be.

_'Great, thank a lot.'_

_"No problem."_

_'You can hear my thoughts!'_

_"When their directed towards me."_

_'YOU'RE A STUPID ASSHOLE WHO NEEDS TO GET THE HELL OUTTA ME!'_

_"Do you really want to be arguing with me in front of your precious friends? I can certainly make this more interesting if that's what you'd prefer."_

"Why do you look like you want to beat yourself up?" Huyu asked.

_'If I do beat myself up do you get hurt too?'_

_"Try and let's see what happens."_

_'I'm not that dumb!'_

_"Could have fooled me."_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Benjiro forced the lie.

Perhaps he'd explain later.

"Why'd you run off like that?" Emi asked, placing her hands on her hips.

_'I ran off?'_ Benjiro didn't even need to guess what really happened.

"Sleepwalking."

* * *

**July 24th, 2010**

* * *

Huyu rubbed his neck, running as fast as his feet would carry.

_'It's…getting worse.'_

The sound of his heartbeat in his ear, a surge greater than the previous ran through him; he nearly collapsed; on his knees as he pushed his back against the tree.

For the rest of the group's knowledge, he'd been so annoyed by Kaimu that he ran away after dinner, as he usually did.

Like they should believe.

He made sure to disappear every other night, so when these times when it was a necessity, they wouldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

How troublesome it'd be if they began to suspect anything.

His throat was dry, burning for a thirst that wasn't drinkable.

_'Tomorrow.'_ Huyu reminded himself of the full moon, when it would somehow surpass this, _'Why is it stronger than last time?'_

He thought he had been improving. Since it began, the problem had been slowing with the passing months.

_'So why is it starting now?'_ The moon still needed one more piece to be considered complete; he should still be within control. It was only during full moons that he had ever had issues. Even the previous day, he felt off.

His thoughts ran through everything that could affect him, only settling on one person.

"Emi." He muttered her name.

She her energy was soft, yet strong, powerful and attractive, much like her appearance. It was different and stood out, because she was a prodigy.

That was the problem.

Her strength in bending was a calling; one he was sure he'd be able to ignore, but something else…what made him like this?

Huyu got to his feet, breathing in out slowly, walking slower to calm himself.

_'I can't be here during that time, it'll be too dangerous. For all of them.'_

His cough was sore and dry; widening his eyes as a flow overpowered him. He backed against the trunk of a tree, now panting.

Huyu closed his eyes and slumped down again, placing his hand on his forehead, his usual bangs were missed place; his hair had reverted back to its true style.

_'A vampire.'_ He thought it was the only way to describe himself.

Cravings that seemed to overtake him completely, the first time he was nearly mindless.

He didn't drink blood, part of him wished he did; at least he'd be able to see what he was doing to the victim, what he was taking.

Huyu summoned his seal, gripping the blade he as he could with no other sword, he slid his hands down the sharp edges, not a single cut on his hands. It relaxed him; his hair fell back to place on his forehead.

"Having a bit of trouble controlling ourselves?"

Huyu nearly jumped, the voice was immediately recognized.

On his feet, Huyu wielded the sword, staring straight at the oldest avatar.

"You followed us?" He gritted his teeth, afraid of what else he'd seen.

"No, and I'm not looking for a fight so you may as well put that away." Shin'ichi referred to his seal; his voice was far from hostile.

Huyu moved his free hand on the handle, holding it steadier than before.

"Yeah, how stupid do you think I am? You have that weird tube thinging that can turn to any kind of weapon. Minute I put mine away; you'd strike." He'd been around long enough to know how it worked.

Maybe Benjiro would fall for it, but not him.

Shin'ichi understood his way of thinking.

"First of all, its variety is only limited to five, one to enhance each of the elements, with a single alternative. Secondly," Shin'ichi reached to the miniature cylinder attached to his pants, swinging his arms in a decent manner, he tossed it to the side; a rustling signaled it landed in a bush, "I am unarmed."

Huyu tried to see where it landed, at first convinced it was still within reach, just hidden by a trick.

_'Ok, what idiot throws away his main weapon in front of an armed opponent?'_ The most basics of fighting, and this guy didn't even seem to be concerned.

"What are you doing here?"

"To be completely honest, there's a rumor going around that a Water Tribe settlement is holding an item of interest and I decided that it'd be best to confirm that suspicion now while the rest were resting. Then I saw you running through the forest like as if on fire so I decided to investigate." Shin'ichi didn't seem to have any problem saying this, basic information.

Huyu was convinced that he was about to tell a lie, but that actually made sense; there wasn't a bluff in it.

_'Seriously?'_

He didn't even have to focus much; his power increased the strength of his gift. Iwao, Izumi and Mamoru, all in one spot, probably five hundred miles away.

_'Wow, they move fast.' _Rented an animal somewhere along the way for sure.

"How are you plannin to get back before sunrise?"

"I have my ways."

_'Ok…creepy.' _Huyu hated it when people answered in such a vague manner.

His heart rushed, this time smaller, he rubbed his throat with his hand, being sure to keep the second firmly on the sword.

"I heard the Master of Water has the most difficulties with control due to constant increase in power during the full moons. It's quite interesting to see the result when you add to a Master's Power." Shin'ichi took out a pure black note book, writing in some notes in the most annoying fashion.

"I'm the Master of Ice. Get it right. And don't talk about me as if I'm some experiment." Huyu warned.

"When you yourself refuse to regard your existence as even close to human?" Shin'ichi's eyes flickered from the page to Huyu.

Huyu bit his lip.

"What the hell do you know about anything?"

"I know everything. Your gift of sensory is only the beginning of your true power, one that you refuse to use since the incident with Princess Hiromi." He snapped the book closed.

Huyu widened his eyes, nearly dropping his sword.

Only those in the North Pole knew.

His trusted friends who swore to let him reveal what he wanted about his power. They weren't the kind to tell anyone for any reason. Most of them would like to ignore it themselves.

"How…."

"My resources are endless; I can assure you that none of your colleagues have betrayed you." Shin'ichi explained, "But if I may say so myself, I find your tactics to solving your problem quite ineffective."

Huyu furrowed his brow.

"If you know about me," Huyu slid his hand from his glove, "then you'll know how little is needed for me to kill you."

Shin'ichi gave an empty smile, not seeming to believe this threat.

"I'm afraid the death of me cannot be by your hands."

Huyu glared at him.

"How much you wanna bet."

"If you are willing to sacrifice your friend then please go right ahead. I won't struggle. I'd offer you my weapon however I no longer am carrying it for the time being."

_'Ok, bad idea.'_

He didn't even seem to mind the idea of dying. Or perhaps it was just his tone to that didn't exactly seem to emphasize his fears or worries.

"So if you die…Benjiro goes with you?" Huyu almost felt sorry for the him.

"For the time being."

"Is it a two way street?"

"Unfortunately for you, no."

_'That doesn't seem fair.'_ Huyu wondered if Shin'ichi had perhaps a say in how that was.

The two watched each other, there wasn't hatred, but it was clear that neither trusted the other.

Huyu took a chance; he shielded his sword, curious of what the avatar's reaction would be.

It had no effect.

"Don't you think you'd be putting less strain on yourself if you were to fight more often?" Shin'ichi questioned.

"Huh?"

"A Master is meant to be given the advantage in a battlefield, which gives them the excess energy that continues to grow even when not in combat. You fear your gift of overcoming you that you've cut off the idea of fighting completely, with the exception of defense. This is forcing the energy to build up on you and having your gift nearly overpower your consciousness."

Huyu thought it over, for the most part, it did make sense.

"So what are you saying? I should fight Kaimu?" Why did he care what this guy was saying?

He was against him.

He'd probably say yes just to get him killed.

"I wouldn't recommend it. Kaimu is a different case, a person you shouldn't get involved with." Shin'ichi's voice was sober.

Huyu said nothing.

"If he was really that dangerous, why tell me? Why even offer me advice to gain control? It only makes things harder on you. We're enemies aren't we?" Huyu pointed out.

Why should he be warning him? Why should he listen to him?

The sooner he had him out of the way the better right?

"I suppose we have different views of each other then. I do not consider any of you the enemy. Simply people with opposing views. In the future you'll most likely become a nuisance, but I see no reason why I shouldn't keep you alive. After all, it'd be quite a shame to lose a master and prodigy." Shin'ichi spoke of them as more of materials than people.

Huyu processed these words in his mind.

Wasn't Benjiro the one who had thrown the first punch in both spars? Wasn't Shin'ichi mainly on the defense in both cases, with the exception of the ending blow? He had shown both times that he could easily hurt Benjiro, but neither situations had he done permanent damage.

"If we aren't your enemy," Huyu paused for a minute, "then who is?"

Shin'ichi gave a small smile, as if he'd been waiting for that very question.

"That," he closed his eyes, as if picturing them in his mind, "is a complicated subject."

He turned around and walked away, deciding that the conversation had reached its end.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_Hiromi carefully ran the brush through her loose hair, it slid perfectly across the strands without a single knot to break rhythm._

_The wave in her hair held only two bumps, caused from the recent braids, it nearly accented her face._

_Her guards had been dismissed for the night, the only time she needn't have a dozen men watching like hawks, though there were a number of them outside patrolling the halls and grounds._

_Why must there be so many?_

_She wasn't a waterbender, but she was sure that when the situation came to it, she'd be more than capable of self defense. She wouldn't just be the damsel in distress._

_'I wouldn't put that burden on my people.'_

_Hiromi carefully placed the brush on the wooden desk, sweeping past her bed as she debated what to do._

_It was far too early to sleep, but the day's work was done._

_A hand clasped over her mouth before she could gasp, an arm across her waist held her still as she could feel the breath of her assaulter on her neck._

_"Boo."_

_She stomped on his foot, elbowing him in the stomach before smashing him in the face._

_Hiromi spun panicking, prepared to scream for assistance, when she saw that this may have been a misunderstanding._

_Huyu had his hand cuffed over his nose, pulling it back to check for blood while partly bent over in pain; she could make out a couple of mumbled words "damn"…"strong"…." "Never doin that again."_

_'That's the last time I rip off a movie scene…'_

_"Master Huyu! My greatest apologies!" She bowed red faced, ashamed she'd hit him so hard._

_Although technically it wasn't her fault._

_He held a finger up as he attempted to stand straight, giving himself a minute to regain breath._

_'She could've broken my nose!' Huyu would like to know who it was that said a girl couldn't punch._

_"It's ok. Man I feel sorry for the guard who crosses you." He partly laughed, too proud to admit it hurt._

_"Do you need any ice or a bandage or-"_

_"Don't you worry your heart on me; I would never allow myself to fall so easily, particularly in front of such lovely company."_

_Hiromi gave a relieved smile, never had she'd actually hit someone before, and the fact that it was the master; it forced her spirit to her chest, how terrible he must think she is._

_"What's with that look? It's unfit for such a beautiful girl." He tilted her head to look in his eyes, he smooth talked the color out of her face._

_She spun around, hoping to hide her embarrassment._

_"Was there anything you particular needed, Master Huyu?" She asked slightly more firmly, regaining her previously lost confidence._

_'How'd he get in here?' There would have been a high alert had the guards even suspected a break in. He'd made it all the way to her room; even she had to give him credit._

_But didn't that mean that assassins and kidnappers could do the same._

_"Well I guess that depends. How'd you like to go on a date with the Master of Ice?" He gave a smirk, pointing his thumb to the open balcony window._

_'That explains some.' She wondered if he'd be truly capable of pulling it off._

_The moment she was discovered missing, the entire city would be on lockdown._

_Or if he was seen taking her away without permission, he'd be facing possibly the death penalty._

_Still….it could be fun._

_"Master of Ice?" Hiromi recalled it being slightly different than the last time they spoke._

_"Yeah, it has a better ring to it don't you think?" Huyu was obviously proud._

_Hiromi smiled._

_"I suppose so."_

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

Huyu was half awake half asleep, lying lazily on the floor. After last night, he needed something to make up for the lost hours. It was still pretty early, not even noon. A nap now wouldn't be too shameful would it?

"Hey!" Benjiro lifted Huyu's hood from his eyes, trying to see what made this an exceptionally laid back day.

"What?" Huyu sat up, swatting the hand away from the cloth, he pulled it down as the sun hit his face; he hardly flinched

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Sneakin to Emi's tent to have some fun."

"I'll hurt you."

"You couldn't if you tried. Why you ask?" Huyu brushed his hair from his eyes, his head still had a sleep fuzz across the conscious.

"Cause I want to practice tonight." Benjiro explained.

_"Even I know that's not gonna happen."_

_'Hey Asshole, shut up!'_

_"Always referring to me in such a disrespectful manner. I do have a name you know."_

_'Really?' _Benjiro never even considered that. To him, this spirit was some kid who had nothing better to do that to mock him at his failures or find a way to put him down even when he does do something right.

But if he was a spirit, then he'd lived once then, right?

_'What is it?'_

_"Guess."_

_'DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY FREAKIN NAMES THERE ARE? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GUESS?'_

_"Maybe you'll get lucky."_

_'Maybe you should shut up.'_

_"You really are boring, you know that?"_

"Why are you having these little fits lately?" Huyu brought him back to earth.

Benjiro put on his best confused face.

"Huh?"

"You just keep looking like…I don't you got issues or something."

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"You really suck at lying."

_'Well I wouldn't HAVE to lie if someone would go away.'_

_"You so ticked, take it up with the avatar."_

_'GIVE ME A LANDLINE AND I WILL!'_

_"A what?"_

_'A phone number, email, address, RINGING ANY BELLS?'_

_"Ahh…no."_

_'GAH YOU'RE ANNOYING!'_

_"It's a talent of mine."_

_'Really? GET A HOBBY!'_

_"I have one."_

_'ONE THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE ME!'_

"Do you need some alone time? Cause your kinda creepin me out." Huyu looked at him as he got to his feet.

"Can we practice tonight?" Benjiro tried to calm his temper.

"Why not ask Kaimu? He's been doing a pretty good job so far." Huyu didn't even know where Benjiro was at now. He had pretty much been replaced, not that he had complaints with his new duty.

Do nothing.

"Cause it's a full moon and I want to see how it effects waterbending and all!" Benjiro began getting excited again.

It would be the first time he could waterbend with the moon. It'd surely help him understand more.

Huyu adjusted his robe on his shoulders.

"What difference does it make whether I show you or Kaimu does?"

"You're a master aren't you?" He was interested in how strong Huyu would be, after all, he hadn't exactly seen much of his power.

_'He just doesn't quite understand, does he?'_

"I'll pass. I don't feel like training." Huyu stretched his arms.

"Awww. Come on! I'll let you half drown me!" Benjiro offered

"I don't need your permission to for that."

Benjiro kicked a pebble; it bounced off a tree before reflecting back to his head.

_'Of course.' _He rubbed his scalp.

"Careful." Emi grinned as she returned; Kaimu carried the bags of new equipment, a gesture Huyu would've made.

Benjiro's face flushed as he realized that she had seen him.

_'Change the subject change the subject change the subject.' _He tried to draw the attention from him.

"Can we practice tonight?" He quickly asked Kaimu, knowing that HE didn't have any problem with it.

"I don't see why not."

"Tell that to Huyu. He refuses to come along." Benjiro folded his arms.

Huyu looked at Kaimu, a half glaring half observing.

He wondered what Shin'ichi had been referring to. What was it that made him more dangerous than a master?

"You know, I happen to have a unique trick that's only accessible during a full moon." Kaimu offered.

"What? Bloodbending? I already learned that." In fact, he didn't even need the moon. He was capable of it anytime.

"Not quite, mine is an extension of it, it's quite difficult really. I haven't met another who could fully master it."

_'I've heard a story very similar to this…..only it was an old lady in the firenation….what was that one girl's name? She'd helped that one avatar dude and was hot…I remember that….Katy? No…Katrina? No…it was one of those weird names. Katara! Yeah that's it. It didn't work out too well for her. At least I think. Learn from other's mistakes right?'_

Huyu sighed.

"I'll pass."

* * *

_~Flashback~_

* * *

_"So do you always have those guards on you?" Huyu asked; his hands casually in his pocket as the two strolled down the midnight street._

_Hiromi felt a breeze push her loose hair back, how different it felt rather than having it wrapped around a head piece._

_"My father is protective. Overly protective. But I don't question him. My elder sister had been kidnapped many years ago. To this day, where she is, who had done it, or whether she is alive, we know nothing." She seemed sad about this, her head slightly dipped in sorrow._

_Huyu felt bad for asking._

_"I'm sorry." He gave his sympathy; perhaps taking her like this wasn't such a good idea._

_But everyone needed a breather, right?_

_"I don't remember much of her. I was only five. But she was very beautiful, and strong. She was the only person in my family to have bending abilities. She became a master when she was only six, and was the best in all the water tribe by thirteen." Hiromi smiled at the thought._

_Huyu liked her smile._

_"She sounds like a Master." He pointed out._

_"No. She was MUCH better." Hiromi laughed._

_"Oh really?" Huyu would be up for a test._

_He tossed his hair from his eyes, staring straight to the moon, a pearly white in the shape of a perfect crescent._

_They crossed the bridge; the silence was too free for awkwardness, there were few people out._

_Both good and bad._

_There wasn't anyone to recognize them, but there wasn't anyone to blend in with._

_"Do you think we should be doing this?" The princess stopped, looking at her feet, she didn't quite have strength to meet his eyes._

_"What you mean? We're not doin anything wrong. Just a date. Not even that!" Huyu compared it to his version of a date, and found a few flaws._

_He leaned against the railing, believing her to be overreacting._

_Hiromi didn't speak._

_"You're worried about your engagement, right?" Huyu had to admit, this wasn't a problem he'd dealt with before._

_He was proud to say he'd never gone out with a girl married or about to get married._

_She nodded._

_"Well, it's not finalized yet and all, you're birthday's in early spring right? So you still got like six months.""_

_It was Fall right? Huyu was getting slightly confused with the whole "all winter all the time" weather, but for the most part he kept up._

_"Still, it's been decided that I'm to marry a Fire Nation nobleman, one who is leading a settlement not too far from here." She explained, "I've met him, and he's very kind and is only a few years older, I don't really-"She began to explain, but Huyu stopped her, clasping her hands in his._

_"Let's not speak of your future misery. It'll be treacherous enough once it becomes the present, so why not ensure we'll have a past to speak about?" The silkiness in his voice returned, he forced a gaze straight to his eyes, her talent allowed her to return it, not even an attempt to look away._

_The pattern of his eyes, how the colors blended with highlights, she had never known another quite as unique._

_The lust seemed contagious, dropping her eyelids as she felt his face closing in, his lips brushed against hers. Simple at first, he was suddenly harder, deeper as she wrapped her arms over his neck, she no longer cared if they were caught._

_Perhaps now she was at least ensuring memories of freedom._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**


	12. The Master's Hideout

**A Master's Hideout **

* * *

Benjiro yawned, stretching up as he lifted his sleepy head.

"Have a nice rest?" Emi sat nearby a freshly built fire.

He nodded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, focusing them for a moment.

"What time is it?" Benjiro forgot the obvious fact that they no longer had watches or phones to check, especially as far as they were from the nearest town, it was all approximation.

Emi looked at the dark sky, well past sundown with the stars shining fiercely and proud, the completed moon in the sky seemed closer than ever.

"I'd say a bit after ten." She guessed, a cup of tea help her remain awake.

They had decided to rest for the day and they'd all pull an all nighter; Benjiro could practice with Kaimu with the moon's influence, while Emi tagged along.

Benjiro nearly jumped, realizing he'd over slept.

_'I FEEL….nothing.'_ It was a bit of a disappointment.

Part of him had hoped he'd have a superman like surge, as if he could punch through a wall or run like the wind, even though he technically could.

But nothing stood out to him, just another night.

_'Maybe when I start bending it'll make the difference. Hey asshole-' _Benjiro realized that became that spirit boy's name, just easy enough to remember, _'can you not interfere, like let me do this on my own and all?' _Benjiro wanted to improve HIS bending, not some weird guy's.

_"Yes because I'm always SO eager to lend you my power. I don't freakin care. I'm just waitin for this to blow up in your face."_ His voice was sarcastic, as usual; Benjiro could picture him with that mischievous smile as he spoke this.

_'I'm practicing waterbending, not firebending. Nothing's going to blow up.'_ Benjiro didn't know what he was thinking of.

_"How dense is your brain?"_

Benjiro ignored him, deciding not to let him ruin it for him.

Kaimu stood nearly motionless, his usual grin seemed slightly dulled; he was staring straight towards the moon, nearly hypnotized, although whether he could actually see anything out of his eyes, well that still wasn't clear.

They hadn't move far from the river that _"Benjiro"_ had originally fled to in his _"sleepwalk",_ they figured it'd be a well enough spot to train. After all their lost time, a little longer wouldn't have been much of worry.

"So is Huyu coming along?" Benjiro looked around; noticing he didn't seem to be in the camp.

Kaimu took a minute longer before he even seemed to hear the question.

He blinked, and then shrugged.

"Has anyone seen him?" Emi pointed out.

He had left a couple of hours ago, and still hadn't returned.

When she thought about it, he was gone all of last night, it wasn't until the early morning when he'd returned. And…he was real tired…which meant he hadn't slept.

What was he doing then?

More training?

Benjiro shook his head.

He'd been asleep. How should he know?

"That certainly isn't a good sign." Kaimu shook his head; the duo glanced in his direction.

"Why?"

"Well, perhaps it's only a rumor, but I heard that a Master of Water can lose control of themselves during a full moon." He warned them.

Emi widened her eyes, exchanging a worried look with Benjiro.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It's not unheard of for a Master's power to overcome them. When you add the power a waterbender's natural gain in a full moon, it can't be easy."

Benjiro bit his lip, now a little creep out.

Then he shook his head.

"Come one, were talking about Huyu. It's not like he'd just go all crazy and all..." Benjiro knew how unconvincing he sounded.

But how out of character would that be for him? Huyu was proud of his master status, right? After all he flaunted it so carelessly; he wouldn't let something like that happen.

He had his seal and all, that'd protect him if anything.

He was just hoping for attention.

…Right?

Emi had almost fear in her eyes, whether for her own or Huyu's safety, Benjiro easily guessed.

"We should go look for him." She stood up almost panicked.

_'Maybe there's something we could do to help him. He shouldn't feel obligated to do anything by himself.'_ She decided.

"Aww come on, I'm sure he's just moping somewhere. Splashing in some water already." Benjiro waved his hand in a _'forget about it'_ sign.

Did he believe that?

Not one bit.

"Just to check up on him, then once we find him, we can go straight to your bending practice." Emi assured him, "Please?" Her hands were together, pressed to her chest nervously.

Benjiro couldn't say no to her, not like that.

_'She…really likes him.'_ One look.

There was no way this was just for a friend.

Something dropped to his stomach, he was sure it was his heart.

His gaze fell to the floor.

"Fine…" he grumbled, "but let's split up so we can cover more ground and all." Benjiro felt defeat.

An utter defeat that never was even a competition, he was the loser.

Huyu won…and barely even tried.

_"Whatever you do, don't go with Kaimu." _

_'Huh?_' He didn't even care right now, if he answered, Benjiro didn't notice.

Rejection always hurt, not even the moon's strength nurtured him.

The night was definitely ruined.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_Huyu sat uncomfortable, trying not to fidget in a noticeable manner._

_Not that the chief had really been paying any attention to him. He seemed in a deep conversation with Shuji, too quiet to listen in on._

_Normally he'd have made himself comfortable, snoop around or do whatever it seemed would annoy him just for fun. But considering this was the guy who controlled the entire Northern Water Tribe, and was father of the girl he'd been dating for the past five months, perhaps he ought to show a bit more respect._

_Then again...Huyu barely found out that he knew about the times he spent with his daughter about a week ago._

_Sure in the public eyes, there were several rumors in pairing the two; it was like a tabloid magazine type buzz. Huyu would often toy with the princess in daylight; people catching this would start gossip. _

_But their midnight strolls had always been meant to be a secret._

_What a surprise it was when one of the guards approached him announcing that Hiromi needed rest for a meeting in the morning; that the date would have to be postponed to the next night._

_Then he'd slipped Huyu a note, saying Chief Michio requested his audience on this day._

_Yes, what a nice shock that was. _

_And so…he sat there, twiddling his thumbs as he silently sat on the floor before a large throne like seat, the Water Tribe symbol hanging carefully in the background, three steps to give it slight level with the perfectly matching blue carpet._

_Twirling his finger in the air, ice encased it, a small play tool for the time being. _

_He placed it in the palm of his hand, melting, freezing, melting, freezing, shape shifting it, everything he could possibly think of. _

_Two minutes, he was bored again. _

_He exhaled loudly, leaning his head backwards. _

_'Ugh! I hate freakin waiting.' He noticed that the more he trained, the more impatient he became._

_He hated sitting still, it seemed practically impossible, as if he always needed something to do. _

_Shuji had said that it was because he was in need of a battle._

_What that meant was slightly too vague._

_As far as he knew, for the past two weeks he'd been forbidden to any sorts of fighting that wasn't practice. Even his sword training had been cut to strictly showing form, much to Takeo and Hajime annoyance._

_They were all just paranoid._

_Everyone was convinced that Huyu would be entering the Master's State soon, and it'd be disastrous for anyone who was caught there, especially if they didn't know what to do. In order to prevent that, it meant very little fun for Huyu._

_"So, Master Huyu. I have heard many things about you." Chief Michio walked carefully to his seat, sitting properly before observing the Master, Shuji stood beside him._

_'WAY too vague.' Huyu wasn't sure if he should be thanking with pride or on his knees apologizing. _

_"I've- heard a lot of you too." He knew how stupid it must've sounded._

_Though Hiromi did talk of him often, so technically it was the truth._

_"I've also heard of the time you've spent with my daughter." _

_'Ok this might be bad.' Huyu considered his words very carefully._

_"Well, were very good friends and both enjoy a decent conversation without worrying about our titles interfering." He tried to emphasize friends without being too obvious._

_"And you know of her engagement?" _

_"Yes-sir." _

_Through the corner of his eye, Huyu could see Shuji smirking, taking amusement from this, knowing how tongue-tied it was for the teen._

_'I ought to go Master State on him right now. Just to tick him off.' Huyu wished it'd be that simple. _

_There was a silence, Huyu cringed his fingers to a ball, relaxing them after a minute. _

_"Tell me, what are your plans?" Michio questioned._

_He watched him.  
Every movement._

_Like his daughter, he could meet Huyu's gaze. Unlike her, he seemed almost threatening. _

_'Plans? Oh crap he's the kind that expects a person to know where they'll be in ten years isn't he.'_

_"Well, I was thinking about joining the military." _

_Never before had he even considered this as a possibility. He didn't like the idea of holding a gun to someone's head. But bending was completely different. He wanted to bend. No, fight. He needed to fight. Assisting to end a war would only be the cherry on top._

_"Of course, not until he is sealed." Shuji pointed out, placing a hand on Huyu's shoulder in a master-student type way._

_Huyu eyed it annoyingly._

_"Of course." Michio nodded approvingly, "And has he begun any of the special training?" _

_Huyu looked at the general, a bewildered look on his face._

_"Not yet. We figured it'd be best to practice that when we learn his gift." _

_'Wait, special training? There's more?' As far as he knew, Huyu was already caught up with people who'd been a master for fifteen years. _

_What else could he possibly learn?_

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

"HUYU! JUST SHOW YOURSELF ALREADY!" Benjiro screamed as loudly as he could, his fists were balled tightly as they swung by his sides.

He was in no mood to deal with him. If he saw a rabbit go by he'd probably lie and say it was Huyu just to go back.

Then again, if Emi realized he didn't care enough to give a thorough search; she'd probably lose all respect for him.

His feet smashed the wet floor, as fast as he could move, his eyes scanned the area as quickly as they'd move, the darkness worked as a disadvantage here, but he figured he'd see something as clear as his white robe.

_"You seem angrier than usual."_

_'Shut up.'_

_"What? Can't even confine in me? After how close we are?"_

_'Just shut up!'_

_"Well you're certainly going to lose her with that attitude."_

Benjiro didn't even bother say anything. What'd this guy know anyways?

He was just some person who enjoyed his misery

It wasn't like there was anything he was good for. Just getting on his nerves.

Benjiro slowed his pace, placing his hand on the trunk of a tree, he stopped.

Why was he trying so hard? Huyu was fine. He'd have to be. Of how many full moons there were so often, he'd have to get used to it.

And why was he so determined to practice on this full moon?

He'd have more chances to try.

It didn't even matter if he learned anything new this night.

How many of his battles would be at night during a full moon? How often would he get to use whatever cool technique he learned? It would only be for bragging rights.

And what bragging rights did he honestly have? Compared to a Master, he'd always be second best.

Benjiro slammed his fist into the bark splinters forced its way into his skin, as if he cared, his anger over shadowed it all.

_'This whole thing is dumb.' _

Everything…everything in the world, he couldn't think of a single one he was good at.

He wasn't even a good avatar. That Shin'ichi proved it, he could knock him flat without even trying. Even Yasuo didn't have enough confidence to leave it to him. He had to send the spirit boy just to keep him alive.

Who was he kidding with this _"save the world"_ talk?

He wasn't getting anywhere.

No plan, no army, no nothing.

The weight of the world seemed to crash down, confidence dispersing as he realized how impossible this was.

He lowered his head, shutting his eyes as his shoulders sagged.

They were nearly peeled back open, his heart charged against his chest as he heard it. The noise he'd never be able to swipe completely from his hearing.

A scream, of terror and pain.

The name didn't even run through his mind before it was shouting from his mouth.  
"EMI!"

* * *

He could not have possibly breathe faster than he ran, dashing across the woods without thought, he looked for her, jumping into trees and branches for birds I view, the darkness was his enemy. No sight, no warning. He gasped after he'd looked through the perimeter, no evidence of her anywhere in sight.

_'Alright genius how about we now take a moment to stop and think?_' The spirit asked.

"There's not time to think!" Benjiro would have spat at him, "Emi's-"  
_'Going to die. yes, thank you smart one. Now do you want that to happen? Cause I'm all for it but figured you'd be vetoing that decision.'_

"Shut up!" Benjiro wouldn't let that happen, he couldn't this was Emi...this was his princess.

He wouldn't be the knight to lose her.

_'How bout you go get the guy who can actually help her?'_

"What are you-"  
_'You know who we need. He's beneath the waterfall, base, underwater in an ice cave. You can get there if you climb down on the south side._'

"You knew where he was this whole time!"

_'I like to keep my secrets. Now go. I say you got bout half hour til Kaimu gets bored.' _

Huyu was surprised, looking at him almost sternly; he seemed to have just stood up, the ice stump behind him being the seat.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded to know.

Benjiro never heard him quite so upset; his usual casual tone seemed trapped outside with the free flowing water.

He'd have responded if there wasn't such a huge distraction.

His eyes focused on the obvious change in the Master's appearance.

His hair, normally a midnight black with straight bangs falling just above or on his eyes, had changed. Instead, it was moonlight white, pure as snow that stood not quite straight up, but in a style that shouldn't be possible without a large amount of hair gel.

So, why…why didn't it even look unnatural.

Benjiro had feeling were he to touch it, it'd be soft.

"Uh…" His tongue was tied, not completely sure if he should point it out.

Although he should probably know.

Huyu seemed to get the hint.

"When a Master enters Master's State, the energy that's released is usually great enough to change a common trait, it's a way that people can identify a Master. But once their sealed, you can reduce the amount enough energy to hide it."

Benjiro didn't flinch.

_'Ok…so why doesn't he reduce his energy now?'_

_"I'm curious why you have an interest in his appearance at a time like this."_

"OH YEAH!" He jumped to his feet before running to Huyu and tugging on his gloved hand, "LOOK NO OBJECTIONS! JUST SHUT UP! COME WITH ME AND DO WHAT MASTER'S ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING!"

Even as the words came from his mouth, Benjiro realized how they could miss interrupted.

_"Wow. I really have no comment for that."_

Huyu looked at him funny before pulling his hand away.

"Uh...this does explain a LOT but I'm not into that kin-"

"HE HAS EMI!" Benjiro would've question what he meant by it "_explains a lot_", but this wasn't the time.

Huyu furrowed his brow.

"What?"

"KAIMU! HH-HE STARTED TALKING BOUT THIS WHOLE THING THAT YOU'D BE IN TROUBLE AND EMI GOT FREAKED OUT SO WE SPLIT UP TO FIND YOU AND-D I HEARD HER SCREAM! SO GO AND KICK HIS ASS BEFORE HE KILLS HER!" Benjiro strung the words along a little faster than intended, but the overall message seemed to get through.

Huyu widened his eyes.

"You let him attack her!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I DIDN'T KNOW WE WERE J-"

"That doesn't matter! YOU SHOULD'VE WATCHED OUT FOR!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOS-"

"USE YOUR COMMON SENSE AND STOP BEING SO STUPID! THAT'S HOW!"

He ran his hand against his newly designed hair, tugging slighting on a strand in a clearly frustrated style.

'SHIT! Tonight of all nights!"

"YES! I'm an IDIOT! I'll admit it! JUST GO HELP HER!" Benjiro didn't know why they were still here.

Shouldn't they be running towards the scene of the crime? He could explain it the way there.

Huyu didn't seem to be moving though.

He placed his hand on the earth wall, not even looking at Benjiro. Just allowing his sense to come to him, he could tell that Kaimu was walking, just above the waterfall, Emi was very close; Huyu's guess was knocked out and Kaimu was carrying her.

"You hear me? EMI'S IN TROUBLE! WE HAVE TO HELP HER! COME ON WE'RE WASTING TIME!"

"He's not going to kill her. If he did there wouldn't be any reason for me to fight him. She's just a hostage." He partly mumbled, thinking over his odds.

A sigh.

_'It was Emi's presence that had added to it. If I'm fighting…will I be able to-'_

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE WON'T BE HURT!"

Benjiro clenched his fists.

_'Why isn't he moving?'_ He was beginning to grow angery at Huyu.

"WHY ARE WE JUST SITTING HERE? CAN'T YOU TAKE HIM?"

Of course he could. That shouldn't be a question.

"It's not that simple."

"OF COURSE IT IS! JUST BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA HIM! YOU'RE A MASTER AREN'T YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST WATERBENDER THAT ANYONE'S EVER SEEN, AREN'T YOU!"

Benjiro's brow lowered.

Huyu paused before an answer, the silence only fueling to his short temper.

"It's…complicated." Even Huyu's voice began to grow hostile.

"NO IT'S NOT! FIGHT! HOW HARD IS THAT? ISN'T THAT A MASTER'S SPECIALTY? YOU CAN DO IT! YOUR JUST BEING FREAKIN DI-"

"SHUT UP!" Huyu snapped, he smashed his fist into the wall, silencing Benjiro immediately, "IF YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND THEN JUST SHUT UP!"

A bead of sweat rolled down Benjiro's face. Fear was a bomb that exploded all at once, the avatar believed he'd attack him for a moment.

A step back in defense.

There was a small crack were Huyu's fist had hit, his knuckles pained where he knew there would be a cut, but not a scar.

He only had one scar, and he'd probably never receive another.

_"You really don't get it do you?" _The spirit found amusement in this little argument

_'What's there to get? He's just being stubborn! He just has too much pride and-'_

_"I'm gonna cut you off there before you get into some boring and meaningless rant. Think about it genius, why do you think Masters need a seal?"_

Benjiro thought over his answer.

A seal. That was to keep something in or to keep from escaping.

_'Uh...something with restraining their energy?'_ He made is best guess.

He heard the spirit sigh in the same annoying fashion Huyu often used.

_"You truly are clueless. I'd keep you stringing along but I doubt you'd pick it up before the full moon ends. They need seals because their power is too large for them to control. I'd compare it to the avatar state, but that's still a foreign language to you. Pretty much a Master can never gain complete control, even with the seal. It's like a cage, trapping the extra energy inside it. But if they allow too much power to be released then they could still lose their conscious in a battle. And with the fact that the full moon is adding to a waterbender's bending, it restricts how much he can fight or else he could probably end up doing something worse than Kaimu intended."_

Benjiro had to let all these words run through his mind twice before he could pick it up.

_'So…he's scared?'_

That didn't quite seem right.

Huyu, afraid?

Any other time, Benjiro would've laughed at that idea.

But when he looked at him, his fist still not retracted, but slightly lowered, his head was partly bowed, close to the wall, the tips of his spike head brushed against it, almost humble.

_'He's… scared._' Benjiro repeated it in his mind, finally beginning to understand everything.

_'So, he refused to fight Kaimu because-'_

_"He knew how high of level he was and that there was the possibility of pushing the limits. In my opinion_ _though, I think there's another reason. He seems pretty cautious; my guess is something happened where he screwed up and got someone hurt. Like he said though, it's nothing you could relate to."_

Benjiro said nothing, neither in mind or verbally.

What was there to say?

Both were right.

He couldn't relate.

He was asking Huyu to take a risk that could end in deeper trouble for him. What the bender's state would be like, he had images in his mind, but surely it couldn't compare.

But, what would Kaimu do if it was just Benjiro? Well technically it was him and a spirit. Not that the maniac would know that. Benjiro might be a bit more confident with someone else helping him though.

But Kaimu wouldn't be satisfied.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized how unpredictable he was.

How long would he wait anyways? Benjiro had wasted time getting Huyu. Wasn't there always some limit to how long before a kidnapper would disappear completely? Not that he was even interested in Emi for taking, but as far as Benjiro knew, he had a plan for all of them. What if it changed?

What if he suddenly decided that Emi was too pretty to give back and-

Benjiro's face paled, thinking of all the things he could do.

"You fall behind, I'm leavin you." Huyu warned, he'd adjusted his robe, tying it closed at the waist.

Benjiro stared at him, picking up the signs to make sure he was reading this right.

"You're coming?" He asked.

"I certainly can't leave things to you." He touched the hand of his sword, the scabbard on his back as the strap ran across his chest.

_"He's got you there."_

After how he'd just screamed at him, Benjiro knew how odd it would look for him to suddenly insist on staying. But had he forgotten about the very delicate situation he was in? It'd be safer for him to wait, wouldn't it?

How to put this lightly..

"But…what about…" Benjiro shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "…you know…if...you go in…benders state." His voice became quieter after each word, the last phrase coming to nothing but a whisper he wished Huyu hadn't heard.

He glowered at him; the enmity in his eyes wasn't something a friend should ever allow another to see.

"You have no right to even mention a curse you know nothing about."

Huyu shot his hand out, a wave above crashed down to the floor, breaking the barrier; water flooded the room almost too fast for Benjiro to take in a breath of air. Once swept beneath his feet, Huyu froze a block of ice, adding to the buoyant force enough to bring them to the top of the lake.

Without even waiting for Benjiro to regain his breath, Huyu took off running across the surface of the water, almost out of sight before the avatar began his chase.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_"How can you have not been ice skating?" Huyu questioned; he placed his shoes in a bowl of water, freezing a blade on the bottom before pulling it over his foot._

_Hiromi smiled._

_"Well it's not a common idea to carve the ice by sliding across with a knife attached to our boots. There doesn't really seem to be a point." He dipped a second pair before handing them her._

_She held them as some alienated object, a bit uncertain._

_"There doesn't have to be a point. It's for fun." He tightened the straps before standing up; Hiromi looked indecisive, but followed, the boot felt unusually heavily with the added weight._

_Huyu offered his hand; she smiled and took it, standing wobbly at first; the vane running across the bottom felt uncomfortable against her foot._

_He'd found the swamp a few weeks ago, about a five minute walk from the actual ocean, it was always frozen, about twice the size of a normal ice rink._

_He stepped on the solid water, it was slightly rougher than what he was used to, clearly not routinely cleaned as the public skating rinks were. He pushed off first, slow to start with, and then zoomed through a lap, easily adjusting his style as needed._

_The wind pressed his hair back as he swiveled, turning sharply, he could place his hand on the ice as to ensure he didn't fall. Despite his height, speed skating was something he'd tried before._

_Huyu turned to a stop, careful not to snow Hiromi, still yet to have stepped on the lake._

_He folded his hands, giving her a look, she exchanged her own. Neither said anything._

_She shook her head. 'Not going to happen.' She meant._

_He nodded his. 'Yes.'_

_'No'_

_'Yes'_

_A lift of the eyebrow, 'Are you going to make me?'_

_A tap of the finger, 'If I have to'._

_'No.'_

_'Yes.'_

_Somehow they managed to go through the entire run without speaking._

_Hiromi sighed; the grin she tried to hide broke through._

_'Do I have to?'_

_A nod was the clearest response of the conversation._

_She stepped in, Huyu quick to her side as she snatched his arm for balance. The ice slid beneath her shoes, she tried to walk as normal; this having no effect. She nearly fell back._

_"Just relax." He couldn't help but laugh as fear came and went with every stumble she faced._

_Hiromi took a deep breath, releasing her grip for a moment, forced a push her foot, it carried her much farther than expect, she swung her arms to prevent a fall._

_Huyu skated near her, just out of arms reach; he rounded in front of her, skimming backwards while smiling at her._

_"Show off." She didn't dare move, fearing she'd fall if she did._

_She was slowing to a stop, a terror she'd tip over if she stopped._

_"If I was showing off I'd do this."_

_Huyu passed her, picking up speed on his way before doing a perfect jump, spinning twice in air as he landed on his left foot._

_For a now known reason, he had always been good at anything which came to ice or water._

_"Perfect form with a balanced ending. I'd give out contestant a TEN! What about you?" Takeo gave his best judge voice, clapping his hands in a mockingly manner._

_"Most magnificent, you could see the fluid in that leap. I would agree that anything less would be degrading." Hajime cackled before he could finish._

_Huyu glared at them._

_"What the heck are you two doing here?"_

_"What the heck are you doin spinin like a little girl?" Takeo guffawed._

_"Showing off." Hiromi loved the irony._

_Huyu rolled his eyes, pretty sure the date had ended and this was now just a gathering of friends._

_"What are you eve doing?" Hajime tilted his head confused._

_"Skating ice. " Hiromi made her way next to Huyu, over shooting him; he grabbed her hand to prevent her from going too far._

_'Ice skating.' He didn't correct her aloud._

_Giving it a slight tug, Hiromi slid into Huyu's arms, nearly tripping; she yanked on his shirt for assistance._

_He moved his arm behind her back, bringing her close, her face flushed without even the need for words._

_He gave a sly smile._

_"We're still here you know." Takeo called out as Huyu allowed Hiromi some distance._

_Hajime did his best to imitate the blade on his shoe, he skated out much too fast to control, flying past them quick enough to create a wind. It added life to Hiromi's loose hair._

_About another few feet and he lost stability; he fell to one knee, still skimming across the ice before he tipped to one side._

_"Serves you right!" Takeo was still stranded on land._

_Being the only one in his family unable to waterbend, it was the one thing his brother ridiculed him for. He usually abandoned him during times like this._

_Hajime moaned, his attempted to stand resulted in failure._

_Huyu shook his head, not even saying anything._

_Takeo furrowed his brow, squinting his eyes; he couldn't quite make it out._

_"Wha-" Hiromi began to ask, when Takeo's reaction announced it all._

_"BEHIND YOU!" He screamed; his finger shot out pointing just past them._

_Huyu spun around, he squeezed Hiromi's hand before keeping her in his arms as protection, with the lack of time it was the only thing to do. A ball of fire larger than him had been catapulted, about five seconds later; it crashed to the center of the lake. The surface cracked with ice chunks flying and uprooting, Huyu and Hiromi were tossed into water quick enough to gain hypothermia._

_"HAJIME!" Takeo cried out for his little brother's safety, the debris corrupted his view._

_A tsunami over swept the land, in panic he began to run as he saw this was hopelessly beat; it forced him below surface in a near drowning experience._

_Hajime made a resurface, he panted, teeth chattering in both fear and frostbite. The minute he saw Takeo missing, he dived back below, swimming like a fish as he searched the water for his brother._

_A hand grabbed his own, he nearly jumped; Huyu was next to him, bubbles escaping from the princess mouth. Something must've struck her as she was unconscious._

_Huyu forced her onto Hajime, pointing upward, instructing him to get them both out of the bitter water. Powerful waterbenders would automatically adjust to the coldness in water, but Hajime was quite below average when it came to bending, he knew Huyu could handle much more._

_"Takeo." He attempted to say; only bubbles came out, though Huyu understood._

_They made their way to the surface, the wind bit his skin as he forced a current to take them both to land._

_Hajime rested Hiromi carefully; he pulled the water from himself and her, though the feeling wouldn't completely disappear._

_Huyu appeared a moment later, Takeo's arm around his neck for support, he was gasping for air, shaking from the cold; Hajime swore he could see the veins in his face._

_"Thanks…" He murmured._

_The three of them all looked to the sky; it was colored with brown, red and blue. Fireballs, boulders and giant collections of ice. Airbenders flew above head on their gliders._

_"What the hell is going on?" Hajime questioned as the two made it to shore._

_Huyu thought that much would be obvios._

_"An invasion."_

* * *

**_~End Flashback~_**

* * *

Benjiro was grateful for airbending.

There wouldn't have been any way possible for him to keep up otherwise. The terrain seemed to get steeper as they began to climb upward; Benjiro forced more wind behind him every other minute while Huyu didn't even seem to notice.

_'How does he not get tired?'_ His pace had been consistent since they'd started, don't most people slow down or breathe harder or…something?

"Hey." Huyu got his attention, the first word either had spoken the entire time, "There's a good chance Kaimu will bloodbend. If you can't resist it then the moment I get you free you take off. Got it?"

Benjiro looked shocked by this request.

"What you mean?"

"Bloodbending can take control of the victim; pretty much you won't have any control over your physical actions. He can't force you to bend though, which is an advantage. If you can summon enough of the moon's energy then you'll be able to break it, if not, you're just in the way." Huyu ducked to avoid hitting a low hanging branch; it skimmed the top of his hair.

_'No physical control huh? Now where does that sound familiar?'_ Benjiro allowed the thoughts to flow to the spirit boy.

"No clue."

_'Of course not.'_

"What about you?" Benjiro asked.

"Those stupid little tricks don't affect me."

_'Funny how he's convinced I'll be caught by a "stupid little trick".'_

"Fine." Benjiro knew he wasn't in any position to argue.

_'Wait, if I get caught by the Bloodbending, can you get me out of it?'_

_"I dunno."_

_'How do you not know?'_

_"Well I can, but never tried while possessing someone. Let's try and see what happens."_

_'Screw you.'_

_"In that case I won't even attempt it."_

_'Seriously?'_

Benjiro looked at the moon, its shining glory as it hung above them. About two months ago, he didn't know/care about anything so natural. How could such a basic thing cause so much trouble?

* * *

They'd made it to the top of the cliff, Benjiro noticed that he wasn't as out-of-breath as he usually would've been. Was this the effect of the full moon?

Huyu stopped.

"What? What's wrong?" Benjiro held up his hands in a defensive position, looking around frantically for Kaimu.

There didn't seem to be anything.

Huyu waited, closing his eyes for a moment.

Benjiro's arms suddenly snapped to his side, his legs forced together, an invisible rope tied him immobilized.

_'What the-'_

_"Bloodbending."_

This was completely different. When the spirit took over, his entire feel for the area went numb; it just didn't belong to him anymore. Now, it was strings, something pulling him by force, the more he fought it the more pain he put himself in.

Huyu didn't even feel a tug; his energy was enough to surpass it all. His eyes slid to Benjiro, noticing his struggling.

"I can get out." Benjiro knew he agreed to leave if this happened, but he took it back.

He'd fight.

He summoned every ounce of will power he could.

Nothing.

_'Help?'_

_"Told you I woudn't."_

_'COME ONE!"_

_"What's the magic word?"_

Benjiro breathed a calming breath.

It took a moment, lifting his arm became back breaking work, but it happened. He put his legs at shoulder length, his face partly fidgeting as a part of him kept arguing to remain restrained. A final deep breath was all that was needed. Someone cut the chains.

_"You owe me."_

_'Fine. Thank you.' _Second best magic words right?

He lifted his arm, twisting his wrist in a test.

"I can stay." He smiled to Huyu.

If the master was disappointed, he hid it well.

There was clapping. Loud and sarcastic, a rustle from the bush and Kaimu appeared, that smile never seemed more annoying.

"I am certainly impressed. Quite an accomplishment if I may say so myself."

"WHERE'S EMI!" Benjiro shouted clenching his fist in a threatening way.

Huyu could feel her very close behind, just out of view. She wasn't moving, unconscious or restrained.

"What makes you think I know where she is?" Kaimu played innocent, not even attempting to be convincing.

"Cut the bull shit. I'm in no mood to be listening to your crap. Either give up or stab yourself cause believe me, death by my hand is much more painful and slow." Huyu warned.

As he said this he removed his gloves, not even shoving them in his pocket as usual, but tossing them aside as trash.

Benjiro never thought of Huyu as one to actually kill, he seemed too lazy and easy going, too much like a teen. But he was sure he could do it. His voice said he would.

"It's not as if I'd hurt her. Really. Emi, darling, would you please show them you're unharmed. Well, physically speaking for course."

Both the two were startled by this command, more surprised when she actually appeared.

Emi stood before them, her head tilted low in a humble manner, zombie like before she lifted to face them.

It was her, not a scratch to be seen, but it was her. Her face was expressionless, very dull and almost lifeless. Her joyful grin was straight, and unlike her. Her airbender's freedom that settled in her eyes was taken, unfocused in a dazed style.

_'What-'_

"Would you like to know a little secret?" Kaimu asked.

Huyu came to a conclusion he hoped was wrong.

"The brain contains eighty-five percent of water," He explained, "and, with the utmost carefulness, it can be tampered with."

What happened next, neither were prepared for.

Emi shot her hand, a blast of wind struck Benjiro, nearly throwing him off the edge.


	13. The Clash of Swords

**Clash of Swords**

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

_"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this guys." Hajime looked nervously around for someone to catch them._

_The flat surface was clear of nothing but piles of snow; one of which was high enough to cover the three of them._

_"You wanna chicken out? Go ahead; I'm not missing this chance." Takeo didn't even know why his little brother tagged along._

_He was a good fighter and all, but only if you were to base him on the average level._

_"But mom will kill me if I let you go." He whined, looking to Huyu, hoping he'd reconsider this too._

_"That's why you're the younger brother, you don't look after me. Besides I think she'll be saving her anger for when I get back." Takeo waited for Huyu to give the ok._

_Hajime considered leaving, denying it in the end._

_"Can we at least try to get back before dinner?"_

_Takeo slapped him on the back of his head, not believing he'd be worried about such a stupid thing._

_"Come one." Huyu sprinted to the water, Takeo and Hajime at his heals._

_The three of them jumped, Huyu froze a block of ice to carry them; a wave pulled them to the sea. He forced them under water, an air bubble surrounding them to breath._

_"I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead." Hajime repeated in a cry._

_"We just said you could stay!" Takeo found it annoying that Hajime felt obligated to do whatever he did._

_'But like I want to break the news.'_

_"But-but-but-" He didn't know what else to say._

_The three of them were supposed to be in the palace, awaiting orders from General Shuji, but Takeo and Huyu were too infuriated to listen._

_After requesting to help, Huyu had been denied, told that he was not to participate in any of the battles because they feared it'd push him over to the Master's State. Even after arguing they were still nothing but paranoid. Takeo had been rejected because he couldn't bend; they said that because the fight had not yet been brought to land, he would be little good. And Hajime was pretty much just pushed aside. Not that he minded, he was perfectly ok. He decided he would have done something anyways._

_Didn't work out too well for the other two._

_Sneaking out was easy enough; the rebels decided that the water tribe shouldn't be allowed to say whether or not they could help, it was loyalty to their nation wasn't it?_

_'I'm gonna hear it from Hiromi though.' Huyu knew how worried his girlfriend would be._

_They shot through the water like a bullet; Huyu could see the bottom of the ship as they neared it._

_"Ready?"_

_"No." Hajime squeaked._

_"Then swim back." Takeo withdrew his sword._

_Hajime took out his own, calming himself of his nerves. It'd be the three of them against an entire ship full of soldiers. It wasn't particularly large, but it wasn't exactly a fishing boat either._

_Huyu pushed his hands forward, the water beneath them shot them above surface to the air, they flew to the deck, falling dead center; those squashed beneath the giant ice raft wouldn't be a problem._

_Takeo immediately charged, stabbing and slashing, four men went down after only a second. Hajime sliced a spear, taking the side with the head and stabbing it in the man's stomach._

_Huyu pulled the water from the ocean, creating a full formed octopus, he snagged at one man's leg, throwing him against another who crashed to one near the side before all three fell overboard._

_He swiped his hand, the tentacle smashed into five soldiers, throwing them to the freezing water._

_Takeo ducked beneath fireballs, hitting the man in the face with the butt of his sword; he stumbled back as Takeo had time to hit him in the jaw, knocking him out._

_About every person on board was now on alert as they rushed to the deck._

_Huyu pushed his wrists up; the arms froze as they were. A snap of the wrists and it split to thousands of tiny ice darts, shooting off in every direction._

_They impaled the guards, killing them or knocking them unconscious, it was a bit fuzzy. As sad as he knew it sounded, Huyu didn't care about taking a life._

_Part of him felt guilty about not feeling guilty, but it wasn't going to do him good to mourn a stranger's death._

_About eighty percent of the soldiers were taken out, collapsing as the blood began to leak onto the floor._

_Takeo and Hajime had already taken care of the other twenty percent._

_"I have to admit, that was kinda disappointing." Takeo cleaned his sword before sticking it in the sheath._

_Considering three teenagers just took out an entire ship, yeah, the firenation needs some improvements._

_"One down, about a million left." Hajime looked over the deck, seeing the sitting fleet, behind them_

_"We aren't takin them all out, just knocking those we can reach." Huyu took a deep breath._

_Instantly pulling his arms apart, the water from beneath two of the ships froze, lifting them up before dropping them upside down to the water._

_"Or we can let mister Master take care of it all." Takeo rolled his eyes._

_"I'll drive!" Hajime sprinted to find the control room._

_"Sure. We'll have a sixteen year old driving, a fifteen year old killing the other ships, and a seventeen year old supervising. What could possibly go wrong?"Takeo asked._

_"Don't be a pessimist."_

_"My bad. Come on team! We can do this! Huyu beat the crap outta that crew as best you can with a positive attitude!" Takeo gave the best enthusiastic impression he could._

_Huyu stared at him._

_"Gayyy." He emphasized the ending sound._  
_"Yeah yeah, now go kill someone."_

**_~End Flashback_**

* * *

Benjiro tumbled only once, he used a current to help him to his feet as the heel of his foot slide on the grass, about an inch from falling.

He panted in fear as his eyes, enlarged from shock, shakily watched her.

_'Wh…what?'_ That was Emi who just attacked him. Not Kaimu.

_"Did I mention that Kaimu can alter a person's brain activities to put them in a trance where they'll do whatever he tells them?"_

_'NO!'_

_"Right…well he can."_

_'THANKS FOR THE WARNING!'_

_"No problem."_

Emi charged at him, she swiped her hand to create an air blade. Bending back as far as his back was flexible, he nearly tipped over. As close as he was to the edge, he forced himself sideways, his arm skimming the floor as twigs and dirt stuck to his skin.

"What the hell you do?!" Huyu felt that it was an unneeded question, a majority he could guess.

This was beyond Bloodbending. The fact that she was bending proved that she was putting energy into her attacks, but it still wasn't her. Emi had never fought outside of practice. She didn't believe in hurting another person.

Her drive wasn't one she was aware of.

"It's quite difficult really. You must be so careful when dealing with one's brain. One small slip and you could severely damage them. Of course, with practice, you can create a spell that is nearly unbreakable. One I'd like to think could even trap a Master." Kaimu seemed proud of this.

_'Hypnosis._' Huyu bit his lip.

Even if there was a way to reverse it, he wouldn't dare try. It'd be dangerous without testing it.

Benjiro didn't know how to fight this. Anything he could try would hurt Emi, something he didn't dare do. Not that he would be able to land a blow. She still was incomparably stronger and faster. With as little practice in fighting as he had, the best bet would be run.

He jumped to the other side of the lake, snapping his hand upward, his air shield blocked an air wake; Emi appeared behind him, knocking him off his feet, he rolled to the water, pushing his arm upward, a stream of water doused her, just enough to push her back.

Huyu blinked, water suddenly surrounded Emi, pressing her to a tree; it froze her captive.

"That's incredibly rude if I may say so myself. You shouldn't interfere when couples are fighting." Kaimu unfroze her with a wave of her hand, "Besides, I believe you should focus on your own battle." A wave crashed to surface, bulleting towards Huyu.

He needed only to glance at it before it divided around him, splashing back to the river.

Huyu understood how this was going to work. Emi was only to occupy Benjiro from intervening. That's why she was targeting him; she had yet to throw an attack at Huyu. The whole point of this was just for the battle. Alliances would spoil the whole point.

"That's right, I'm due to kill you aren't I?" Huyu considered using his gift, how simple it'd be if that were the case.

_'No…not in front of them.' _He'd learn how people reacted when they realized it. How cautious they became. He didn't need that with this group.

He reached the handle of his sword, deciding if he had to fight, he'd want his seal already withdrawn.

As he pulled it from the scabbard, Benjiro took a second glimpse at it, making sure his eyes weren't playing a trick.

He'd expected just another sword, the ones he saw in every day stands or shops, with the exception of the white handle.

Incorrect.

The blade seemed to be made of actual ice, a crystal like appearance with a reflective mirror, allowing the victim to see his eyes before he'd die. Surrounding it was almost like a thin cloud, pure white that gave it a glowing appearance.

"A weapon made solely of power, said to be indestructible and unparalleled." Kaimu admired it before drawing his own unique sword, "A sword made created from a meteorite. Originally created by Chief Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe during the Hundred Year War. I wonder how they'll compare."

It was ironic that the sword seemed very much like twins, mirrored as opposites. One colored ink black, the other a whitened glass.

Huyu gripped the handle, watching Kaimu take a defensive stance, allowing him the first attack.

He took his step.

That was all the normal eye should be capable of following, his speed he advanced with his energy, a flash of white in his robe.

A clang of swords filled the air; Huyu's furrowed brow lowered as Kaimu had kept pace, blocking his strike. He swung upward, Kaimu meeting it halfway, the two pressed their physical strength momentarily.

"Even with your natural talent, you haven't been training it enough. My experience far surpasses yours." Kaimu whispered.

They pushed back before Huyu charged again, up, a block, he swung left, blocked; he spun aiming low as his arm brought around, Kaimu defended carefully

Huyu stabbed straight on, Kaimu knocked it upwards; a twirl could easily knock the sword from his hand. Huyu forced himself forward, using the butt of the sword to pound Kaimu in the stomach. He stumbled back, deciding for an offensive style.

Kaimu went for the neck, Huyu slid his blade in the middle, holding it carefully; he was pushed slanted. Huyu kicked him in the shin. The roughness of his boot and the amount of force he added, blood began to trickle down Kaimu's leg, hidden by his pants.

He didn't flinch.

Huyu stepped back, Kaimu attacked, he aimed lower, Huyu swiped it away with a slash, stabbing for his feet, Kaimu jumped, swinging faster than Huyu could keep up with; he went purely on dodging, backing towards the water.

He lifted his sword, preventing Kaimu's aim for his face, Kaimu sliced low, Huyu couldn't protect his center. The sharp edge ran halfway down his chest.

Huyu held his tongue in pain, splitting both his shirt and robe open, blood began to soak through the remains of the cloth.

_'It's not deep.'_ He didn't need to have any concern; only put up with the sting.

"It's truly is interesting." Kaimu held the weapon upward, observing the dripping scarlet liquid, "As special as you are, your blood shows not a sign of it."

"Let's take off your head and see how special your blood is!" Huyu was careless.

Had he not been fighting with his seal, the fight would've ended, he saw that much.

He stabbed for Kaimu's head, Kaimu raised his blade as it skimmed the width, Kaimu pressed against the sharp edge, as he forced the seal's handle against Huyu, throwing him back into the water.

Kaimu's hand suddenly burned, freezing enough to be on fire, he released Huyu's sword; it hit the dirt silently.

His smile actually went straight his hand cringed in pain.

Huyu smirked, standing on top water, refusing to allow himself to get wet.

"A Master's seal can't be handled by anyone but the Master," Huyu held his hand out, the sword disappeared from the floor before it materialized in his hand, "didn't find that in the books?"

Kaimu adjusted his jaw, clenching his teeth before deciding to ignore that comment.

"A master may have a talent for their chosen weapon, but it's nothing as to how strong their bending may become. You still have some edges to be smoothed; I believe I would win if we based this fight solely on sword fighting. What do you say we get to the interesting part huh? Your friend will exhaust himself if he keeps his pace." Kaimu requested.

Huyu glanced at Benjiro, who was practically running in a circle, Emi just stood there staring at him like the idiot he was. She pressed her arm forward before a blast of air forced him off the edge.

He screamed before using wind to carry him back, repeating his previous actions.

_'I'm following this guy?'_ Huyu would have to reconsider his team after this fight.

Kaimu held his sword in one hand, allowing the other free; waterbending possible from that stance.

"Well?" He asked.

Huyu said nothing.

When fighting strictly with weapons, his chances of winning are greatly decreased. But it took the least amount of energy from him.

'_It's not like I can stall the entire night,'_ He glanced to the moon, still considering it late night rather than exceptionally early morning, _'I'm going to have to restrict it carefully.'_

Huyu shifted his eyes to Kaimu, adjusting his hands on the handle.

"You seem determined to push me to a dangerous level." Huyu said.

Kaimu seemed to know Huyu would be releasing more energy into his attacks, he prepared himself.

"I don't consider it a win unless it's against a person's best." Kaimu was ready on the defense.

Huyu allowed the energy to poor through is weapon; a fresh layer of ice seemed to overtake it, an extra shine to the blade.

"You know," Huyu lifted his sword, both hands still in place, "You really piss me off!" Huyu swung the sword, the energy was blasted out in a wave, pure white as it mixed with the water in the air; a flare targeted a clearly shocked Kaimu.

He attempted to stop the water, freeze it in mid air, but once it had been mixed with Huyu's energy, only the Master could control it.

For the first time, Huyu saw Kaimu open his eyes, a second before the impact. A perfect blue; they reflected the attack as it hit.

It was practically an explosion, water sprayed above them, pouring in a rain that fell evenly throughout the area, it damped Huyu's hair, half pushing it downward as it fought to stay spiked.

_'Man I love that move.'_ He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Iwao pushed his hands forward, sand devoured a group of helpless soldiers, they turned coward in the last minute as the pathetic cries were overheard.

An earthbender behind him launched a boulder, a pace slow enough for him to count the seconds before he would counter.

Nine.

He spun around with a roundhouse kick, it broke in two as he jumped to the other leg and snap kicked it to the original attacker, it slammed against him head-on.

Two airbenders seemed about ready to attack, Iwao cut them off. Turning the earth to quick sand, they were pulled downward; only their head was above, allowing air for them to breathe.

A fireball buzzed past his ear, he jerked around, his eyes scanning for the next opponent.

Izumi ran across the field, a man moaned beneath her as she knelt down. Glancing over his wounds, she coated her hands in water before treating him appropriately.

A man jumped from behind her, knife in hand.

Before he could force his arm down, an earth pillar shot from beneath him, throwing him a good hundred meters or so.

Iwao rolled his eyes.

Did they think he'd allow them to lay even a finger on her?

Izumi and Iwao had a careful deal arranged between them.

She'd heal any challenger he'd hurt critically, between the two, neither wanted to have blood on their hands. Once they were half back to health, she'd put them to sleep, it'd keep them from attempting battle again.

Iwao would protect her while she was doing this; always keeping a feel for the vibrations.

Anyone who was caught close was eliminated.

Mamoru guided a hand from hitting him, he kneed him in the stomach, a knock to the neck and he was out.

Shin'ichi wacked a soldier across his head with his staff, running his hand down the metal, the spear end appeared. He stabbed it to the stomach, careful to avoid a fatal point.

The moonlight was shaded by a cloud, Mamoru carefully watched for the shadows to return, he could end this the moment it did.

A waterbender sent a tentacle to wrap around his ankle. It began to pull it from beneath him, Shin'ichi sliced the water free. Mamoru immediately pulled the knife he'd been concealing, throwing it perfectly accurate, it stabbed the women bender just below the shoulder.

Shin'ichi blasted a wall of fire, catching the grass in a swarm of light.

A perfect shadow was cast; Mamoru nodded as he knew Shin'ichi was giving him permission to rid of the rest.

He laid his hands in front of him, the darkness crept over the remaining pack of fighters, it covered them in a sheet of blackness, nothing was visible for half a minute.

It faded, not a single person standing.

Unconscious, not killed.

"They'll wake up in about an hour, we should get what we need and leave." Mamoru placed his hands to his side.

Shin'ichi stared to the moon, watching it tread from behind its foggy cover to the midnight sky; it seemed closer than ever, he wondered if he could count the craters.

"What's wrong?" Mamoru stood before him.

Shin'ichi took an extra minute before answering the question.

"I'm just curious who will victor the fight." He adjusted his glasses, blinking once to focus his eyes.

Mamoru looked at him confused, at first believing he was referring to them, which would be odd to question the outcome since they had already won. Only after when he took in count of the full moon, did he understand.

"You think they're actually going at it?"

"I have no doubt. Kaimu and the Master of Ice, right now they're only beginning. It's without question each will force their best." Shin'ichi looked at him, he spoke as if reading.

Mamoru understood.

If Shin'ichi said that they were fighting, then they were fighting. Despite what anyone may believe, Shin'ichi was not a regular avatar, he'd master techniques not even Avatar Aang was capable of, his strength in spiritual energy assisted in many cases people wouldn't understand.

"You think we should have warned them? Of his technique and all?" Not that he cared for the group, but he knew Shin'ichi had other plans for them.

"I explained to take caution with the master, not that it did much good. Either way, I'm sure Kaimu will explain that I am his employer, in which case my word will mean absolutely nothing to them."

"But it's not like you made him do-"

"And you believe that'll be told?" Shin'ichi lifted an eyebrow, he tried to work the variables in his head, and "perhaps we can work this to our advantage. I explained I wasn't their enemy, but if I'm caught involved in this case then their assumptions should bring them to despise me."

"But…I thought you were planning on using them as outlets and all." Mamoru felt this was completely contradicting the original arrangements.

Shin'ichi swiped a hand, brushing his hair gently.

"They'll probably be easier to control if I'm viewed as the opponent, suppose that this'll be a larger drive to find the remaining masters quicker. Of course this may all be needing rearranging once I understand the masters' styles as well." He would have trouble if one of them was dangerously bright.

He'd already been forced to be quite observant of Kenji; who seemed to have the mind of a genius, possibly comparable to his own. Though the airbender mostly focused on his inventions, he did seem quite capable of understanding what isn't meant to be understood. If he were given a drive to investigate, Shin'ichi would be forced to a challenge in keeping the overall plan a secret.

Mamoru gave a lightening smile, not even worrying. Shin'ichi always worked through these type or problems in his mind; half the time they were simpler than they had originally anticipated.

"Wow! You know I think that's the first time I've ever seen you smile!" Iwao ran up to them, his own grin showed he'd been more than entertained with the fighting.

Mamoru immediately returned to a fierce glare.

"And right back to wanting to kill me."

Izumi was rushing around in the background, examining the last of the victims.

"Don't take it personally. Mamoru's hostile attitude is only meant as a cover to hide his juvenile side." Shin'ichi insisted.

"I'm not juvenile!" Mamoru immediately argued.

Even his tone he took childish, the way he clenched his fists as he yelled.

Shin'ichi shook his head before walking away; knowing he'd made his point.

_'I hate it when he does that.'_

"Hey! Big brothers! What can you do about?" Iwao gave him a friendly slap to the back.

Immediately the shadowbender gave him a silent death threat.

_'Ok….he still hates me.'_ Iwao smiled awkwardly.

* * *

Benjiro grabbed Emi's arms, trying to twist them behind her back as he'd seen in multiple police videos. His failure shook any thought of becoming a policeman from his head.

She swiped the air, he ducked; she brought her foot to his stomach, knocking the breath from his mouth.

Huyu struck the back of her neck, his hand shaped like a knife, Emi began to fall, he caught her before she hit the ground; her soft locks of gold ran across his arm.

Benjiro glanced at him, how carefully he handled her. Resting her gently on the grass, Huyu brushed the hair from her face, peaceful enough to be asleep.

When he looked to the water, there it was colored red, mixed with blood, Kaimu wasn't visible anywhere.

Benjiro only caught glimpses of the fight; but the ending explosion wasn't exactly easy to ignore.

"What do we do now?" Benjiro asked in a low voice.

Any noise felt out of place, an intruder in a graveyard.

Huyu said nothing.

He couldn't help Emi; not without taking dangerous risks. He felt sure that she'd be back to normal by sunrise, but that was more than a few hours away.

The silence was awkward, Benjiro was about to ask again when Huyu seemed to have a fit.

His heart pounded against his chest, a painful head ache, his throat dried. Huyu backed up, placing his hand on his forehead; he forced himself to survive the urge, breathing as deep and slow as he could.

"What's wrong?" Benjiro jumped.

Huyu squeezed his eyes together, Benjiro noticed the blood and tears in his robe; he wonders whose it was.

A minute of stillness.

"It's nothing." He murmured.

Benjiro didn't buy it.

"Well that certainly could have been messy."

Huyu spun around, Kaimu's clothes were tattered, and ruined, cuts and scars ran across him, yet the infamous smile stayed in place, he dusted his shoulder as if it were nothing but dirt.

_'Should've known.'_

"You caught me off guard. Had I known you could build your energy like that, I would've taken more precautious. I must say I am curious of your highest level now more than before."

Huyu allowed his seal to form in his hand, estimating how much more he needed to improve.

"It's two on one! You don't stand a chance!" Benjiro took a stance, now determined more than before to kill him.

_"Let me know now. Does your stupidity have an end point?"_

_'Look, I know I'm not the strongest, but I have the moon on my side and all. I have to get used to fighting don't I?'_

_"So your first choice is to jump in the middle of two waterbenders who could bloodbend you into walking off that waterfall?"_

"Now that doesn't quite feel right does it? An unfair advantage," Kaimu's eyes were once again slits, he had something planned, "After all, Huyu already has such an unfair advantage."

Huyu's reactions were too late.

Kaimu practically teleported; directly in front of him, he swept Huyu off his feet, before he could hit the floor; he grabbed his shirt, throwing him against the tree as practically a ragdoll.

He appeared before Benjiro, the avatar attempted a punch; it was swiped away before Benjiro could use any force to back it. Kaimu had placed a hand on his head.

Kaimu cringed his fingers slightly, Benjiro suddenly froze; his eyes widened as everything began to spin.

Everything twirled and spiraled; it phased in and out, he felt spastic movements against his will, sweat poured down his face as it flushed to white.

Kaimu spoke words, but it was muffled, he couldn't tell what was happening anymore, everything went dark, he was moving, but he couldn't tell how or why.

'_Cut it out!'_ He tried to scream at the spirit, it was lucky the thoughts even came however.

_"I'm not doing anything!"_

Huyu cursed under his breath as Benjiro forced wind against him; it ruffled his robe, throwing dirt into his face.

Benjiro charged at him, throwing a punch with added strength. He hit into Huyu's palm, Huyu flipped him on his back. His head slammed against the floor.

Benjiro could make out the sky; it seemed a bowl surrounding him, the moon stood as a center piece of the perfect décor.

Attempting to stand up, he was suddenly scolded at.

_"Don't move!"_

At first he swore it was Huyu, when he began to respond, he was denied.

_"That includes moving your mouth."_

No this was the spirit again, after a minute, Benjiro understood where he was.

His sight settled; Kaimu and Huyu were already returning to a fight, he was lying motionless on the grass, drool slightly escaping from his mouth. He felt as useful as a dead man.

_'Wh-'_

_"Kaimu got you in his trance. Only reason you aren't a mindless zombie is because of me. Your brain doesn't affect me which means that I can keep you here so long as you don't struggle."_

_'Can't you just take control like before?'_

_"If you can't even control yourself what makes you think I can?"_

_'Cause...i don't know. You're weird like that?'_

_"Look, unless you're willing to give me full control, the most I can do for you is this."_

_'Full control?'_ Hadn't he already done that before?

_"As much fun as I could have with it, I wouldn't use it unless it was absolutely inevitable."_  
Benjiro wanted to ask, only felt the subject was closed.

_'So it's all on him._' Benjiro knew he and Emi were out of the picture before they even started the fight.

But it was the actual knowledge that he was useless which got to him. Standing on the sidelines would be all he could do.


	14. Bender's State

**Benders State**

* * *

Huyu stood evenly on the water, silently cursing at the stinging cut across his chest. His body was already attempting to heal it; very useless considering anytime it closed, he'd move and reopen it.

There was part of him who hated when battles lasted like this. A normal person would be panting, out of breath, feeling sluggish or weakened, some sort of tiring sign. He wouldn't experience that. His stamina could probably hold out for days if he had to. Of course it would vary on his opponent and how much damage he would take.

Not that he was ever interested in trying

He sliced the air, his energy formed in a crescent wave, Kaimu sunk below the water, the attack crashed to a nearby tree, turning it to ice before it shattered into incalculable pieces; it was hail to the grass.

Kaimu rose up as if on an elevator, standing before Huyu quite properly.

"Is that really the best you can do? You've landed only a single strike, personally I find it disappointing. The limits you set for yourself are affecting the way you strategize. Use an attack too many times and your opponent becomes immune to it."

Huyu stabbed at him, Kaimu twisting to the right. He took a jolt for Huyu's side; breaking skin much deeper than before. Huyu backed out, clenching the hack; he gritted his teeth in frustration. The warmth of his blood was out of place compared to his icicle skin.

Huyu examined Kaimu's overall damage. It'd been reduced. Healed slightly.

'_Every time he's slipped into the water…he's been mending himself. Only a little bit each time; but they build up.' _

A move so obvious Huyu should've caught beforehand.

He lowered his sword, his eyes, watching the water settle. The ripple went still to a clear smooth surface. He found the perfect reflection of himself staring back at him.

_'This is just going in circles. It's pointless. He can't defeat me with the simple blows he's landed. I can't beat him while having to monitor how much energy I release,'_ He could easily stop the bleeding with blood bending, but the thought didn't cross his mind; instead his eyes slipped to Emi defenseless on the floor, '_I…don't want to risk it though.'_

"Yes yes. Whatever shall you do?" Kaimu asked, walking towards land, "I'm curious how much pain you'll allow her to endure before you're willing to expose your true self."

He was beside Emi, his head tilted downward, observing her.

_'Why's he just standing there? He's going to hurt her!'_ Benjiro began to curl his fists.

_"Stop moving!"_ The spirit boy was growing annoyed of the constant reminders, _"What was the lesson you learned today with Huyu? Never mind you probably forgot. He's scared that he'll hurt her more and since your observation skills seem pointless, I'll point out that the last time he was near her he had some kind of internal conflict." _

"She truly is a beautiful girl, such even skin with golden locks for hair, even an incredible personality. I only pity her choice in men. It's a wonder what she'll do if she realized what monstrous power you have little control over. How much damage you can do with a singletou-" The tip of the sword stroked the surface of her cheek.

"SHUT UP!" Huyu blew up, "SHUT UP AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

Kaimu was satisfied with this reaction.

"You have nothing to threaten me with. A Master uses a prodigy's level unless they enter bender's state, which you seem so determined not to do. I've surpassed the average prodigy's level, which automatically grants me the advantage."

Huyu gritted his teeth.

"With the distance you're convinced you need between yourself and this girl, I could easily damage that pretty little face of hers without concern of you intervening." Kaimu was through with threats.

He ran the sword with enough pressure for blood to trickle down her face, a scar running close to her mouth.

That was it.

Huyu's face was angered beyond calming, his energy seemed to leak directly from his, white steam begining to surround him.

"You want to see it that bad?" Huyu spread his arms apart, "Fine. I'll give in. BUT IT'LL BE THE LAST GOD DAMN THING YOU SEE!" He clasped his hands together, "RELEASE!"

A beam of light shot from the moon, blasting Huyu in what could've been described as a tube, fog clouded the view before creeping across the land. The water from the river seemed to rise before shooting towards him, encircling an invisible Huyu in a tornado of liquid. The light faded and everything was silent.

Benjiro felt the temperature drop, stepping into a freezer, he could see his breath; goose bumps marked his arms, a chill down his spine.

Part of him wanted to comment, think of something to say, but his mind was fully focused on his eyes, they stared anxiously for the mist to clear up, he tried to imagine what just happened.

"Now this should certainly be interesting." Kaimu was pleased that Huyu was finally regarding this with full effort, Benjiro's eyes were glued to the shadow he could make out of Huyu, widening as he could make at the transformation.

His hair seemed slightly longer, remaining spiked and white; his sharp hazel eyes seemed iced over in a fresh layer of frost. His veins were bulged slightly, a colorless color, his surrounding skin had paled by at least two tones.

Even Huyu's sword had been altered. Thinner and longer, the point had the thickness of a needle while his handle had a rounder base. Center of his forehead, he was marked with a crescent shape moon, at the tip, it seemed to cry. A single line ran down the side of his face, down his neck.

Wrapped over him was a fresh robe a deepened blue; it's ends and outline was pallid with the Water Tribe crest embroidered on the chest, the hood being exchanged for a high raised collar. He seemed practically glowing, a white energy cloud surrounding him.

_'When the hell did he have time to change?' _

_"That's what shocks you the most?" _

Kaimu raised his sword protectively, prepared for anything.

Huyu's eyes flashed towards him, daggers that would've pierced Benjiro easily, yet for whatever reason, Kaimu was invincible. He seemed overconfident.

Raising his sword, Benjiro needn't even blink, a moment Huyu stood on the river, the next he was on the opposite side of Kaimu, his sword outstretched as if finished of the attack.

'_What?' _

_"Am I going to have to narrate this entire battle for you to understand?"_

Glancing to Kaimu, Benjiro was astounded. Blood leaked heavily from his chest, two slices, an _"X"_ scarred on his skin as his shirt became a scarlet damp rag, a metallic scent polluted the air; Benjiro grew nauseous.

Kaimu's mouth overflowed in a terrible site, a crimson liquid coated his lips as he rocked unbalanced on his feet, he fell forward, Benjiro caught the sight of another _"X" _strike on his back.

He'd struck four times in less than a second.

Huyu flicked his wrists; a fountain of blood spurted from Kaimu, enough to satisfy any vampire for life. Benjiro didn't want to watch, it made him sick.

"_You can't even handle blood?"_ The spirit would probably be shaking his head if he could.

Benjiro didn't want to answer; he swallowed a gag in his throat, watching the body, partly expecting it to deflate like a balloon.

Huyu walked up him; the blood soaked his shoes without his acknowledgement. He raised his sword before stabbing it into Kaimu's probably stopped heart.

_'OK! I think he's dead!'_ Benjiro didn't think it'd feel so odd to watch a person die.

_"Just look how the blood gushes out in chucks as th-"_

_'Shut up.'_

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

_Huyu tilted his sword behind him, blocking a bladed weapon, the actual form was a bit blurry; about four other men had his attention for the time being._

_He elbowed one in the stomach, pushing his hand forward, the snow melted to a wave, sweeping a group away, he forced them to the ocean, sweeping his foot, he knocked another two down._

_Takeo and Hajime were somewhere still on the original ship, battling those who were attempting to board, more than a handful for the two, but not impossible to defeat._

_Huyu had jumped to an enemies ship, distracting the driver, they crashed to a floating piece of ice; the soldiers seemed unlimited now, Huyu could hardly see around the burnt red armor._

_A fireball nearly hit, had he not twisted his torso from the impact; it singed the edge of the cloth, smashing to an unfortunate waterbender._

_Wind gusted at his hair, a spear was thrown an inch from his foot, he sliced a man's neck before stabbing another in the thigh; the area was coated in the red juice, the pure whites snow stained as it forever continued to spill. _

_So why did he enjoy this?_

_Huyu felt the impatience build in him; his reflexes responding without his knowledge as more and more people fell. _

_A girl not much older than he grabbed his arm, her dark skin was a shade away from her hair, golden eyes. Huyu first guessed a firebender, when he felt a sudden jerk in his mind. An earthbender without a doubt. He raised the water beneath her, freezing her to ice as another waterbender sent a spike near his head._

_He smiled; the excitement couldn't be contained. The moments he paused for a break his body would shake; something had changed. He could see more. No; feel more._

_The usual strands of hair which would fall to his eyes were no longer a nuisance; his hair had spiked upward, clearly escaping the notice of those around him. _

_An arrow would've struck his chest, had he not noticed the firebender archer moments before, he sliced it in half, bring his sword around to strike yet another man._

_Everything around was clear…the two behind him were weak, one in the middle had a stronger energy- an airbender. _

_'This is-cool.' Why the general had been so worried about, it wasn't clear._

_His heart raced…the coldness left him as he lifted a pair up on an ice pillar before crashing it to the ground. A water whip, ice daggers, a bullet of water, all his attacks were blending together in his mind. One motion to another, he didn't even have to run through the full form. _

_"What the hell is this kid?" _

_Some strange man's voice._

_That was the last thing Huyu could recall from that moment._

_Huyu opened his eyes; not remembering when he'd closed them nor when he'd fallen to the floor._

_General Shuji was standing above him. Eyes blood shot with a hand outstretched as though he were about to check his temperature._

_"Uh…a little space please Pops." Huyu swatted his hand away; the thin glove felt uncomfortably warm to him._

_'Since when did the water tribe get so hot?'_

_Huyu was on his feet fast, removing the extra layers of clothing, stripping down to a simple sleeveless tunic and dark pants._

_'Much better.'_

_When he looked around, dead bodies littered the snow in piles. _

_"Who finished the job?" Huyu asked._

_Everyone stared at him._

_He raised his eyebrows when he realized his bangs were no longer there. He looked upward at his hair standing upward, faded from black, to pure white._


	15. The True Gift

**The True Gift**

* * *

Huyu lifted Kaimu's sword from the ground. Weighing it in his hand, he decided it wasn't worth taking. Nothing could quite compare to his own.

He tossed it to the forest floor; catching Benjiro's open eyes watching him steadily.

"Can you move?"

It was odd how he spoke.

It was normal.

With the altered appearance, he expected something louder or harsher, something with a rumble or deeper. Nope, it was just Huyu

Benjiro did note, however, that his canine teeth were slightly enlarged, nearly fangs.

_'Uh…'_ He wasn't sure himself.

"Not really." His voice answered, the spirit obviously taking on the role for a moment.

_"You know I hate using your innocent voice." _

_'Well EXCUSE me.'_

Huyu accepted that, figuring as much.

Lifting his seal, he held it between his hands. Opening his mouth to speak; his eyes widen as he jerked his head behind him.

The water followed the movement, splashing to the floor as he was too late.

Benjiro couldn't breathe.

By what miracle, Kaimu stood, alive and behind Huyu, the grin and narrow eyes as he'd won. Using his own blood; he'd created a pole, sharpened to a point at the end. The coarse crimson weapon was stabbed through the Master's chest; rather than the traditional heart, he'd aimed for the lungs.

"That's incredibly rude. Throwing away such a precious weapon without the consent of the owner."

"HUYU!" Emi had awakened within the last minute, baring witness to this scene.

Huyu was in a state worse than shock, he trembled as the blood soaked through; rolling down his chin from his mouth.

Kaimu withdrew, pushing Huyu to the floor. The moment he hit the grass the glowing energy surrounding him brightened blindly. By the time it faded, Benjiro could see that Huyu was back to normal.

His clothes tattered and stained; skin dark with pained eyes; even his hair fell darkly over his forehead.

Kaimu tilted his head interested.

"So when a Master is severely wounded, all of their energy is automatically focused on the inflicted area. Quite useful in several cases. I broke through your pleural membrane, so unless you're capable of surviving pneumothorax, I believe this fight is over."

_'Big words…'_ Benjiro had no clue what they meant, but he was pretty sure that was bad.

Huyu shakily moved his hand to the wound. Trying to keep his mind calm proved to be difficult; focusing on bloodbending was impossible.

Emi screams were of terror, such a form that poisoned Benjiro's ear.

She seemed in enough control of her conscious to move, sprinting to the fallen waterbender, she was unsure of what to do. Without a doubt there was internal bleeding as well, possibly filing into his lungs.

There was nothing she could do.

Huyu's mind went hazy, as close as she was to him, it made him quiver.

Emi felt helpless, tears streamed down her face as she tried to think of some even minor assistance she could offer.

_"Yes let's sit there and cry. That will make EVERYTHING better." _Hotaka never understood why girls would do such a thing.

It'd only make death seem as a relief to get the noise out of their head.

Benjiro forced himself to sitting position; the weight of his head felt enough to tip him back over. This would be as far as he could move.

Huyu eyes drooped lower as he couldn't find a breath, something clogging his throat, suffocating him unimaginable. She clasped his bloodied hand in hers, squeezing it as tight as she could, attempting to work his nerves. He fought, wishing nothing more for her to leave. His mind hazy, the more he fought the more he lost.

He couldn't hold himself back, as survival instincts, his power overcame him.

His grip constricted, Emi felt a surge of ice sent down her. Her eyes enlarged as an invisible ghost stole her energy. She shivered; unable to feel herself. Attempting to pull away in fear, Huyu refused. He pulled her towards him, forcing a kiss.

Benjiro's normal tantrums were paused; too distracted to even think about it.

Emi's veins became visible, her skin paled as she weakened, unable to break free, her body grew limp, a drop of blood from Huyu had made it to her, running down her lips.

Her eyes dripped shut, passing out as her hand drooped to the floor.; Huyu couldn't stop himself. A slow fountain slowly healing him, and he'd only taken a sip. The more he forced its flow, the more addicted he became. His hair whitened, standing up once more, slowly rising as wind pushed it back.

The voice in his head repeating desperate cries for him to stop couldn't break through the wall formed around his conscious mind.

Her skin went cold as her heart beat began to slow.

"STOP OR YOU'LL KILL HER!" Benjiro's voice was forced through his mouth, the spirit picking up on the danger.

These words penetrated perfectly, Huyu's eyes snapped open. Pushing Emi away from him, a splat was heard as she hit the pool of blood. He scrambled to his feet, backing away too quick for his mind to work, tripping backwards, he scooted away. His breathes quick and uneasy; his eyes quivered scared.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_"You know there's a limit to the silent treatment." Huyu reminded Hiromi._

_She tossed her head, storming down the ice walkway; the most acknowledgment he'd gotten from her in days._

_Huyu sighed, moving to touch his hair; he reminded himself it was no longer in its original style._

_"Come on. I guess it was kinda stupid; but we won didn't we? Isn't that all that matters?" He caught up to her._

_She flared her nostrils, her sign of frustration. _

_"Oh come on. I already got an earful from your father and Shuji."_

_"As you should have!" Huyu was just happy she actually verbalized with him, "Do you have any idea what could have happened?"_

_'I could've gone into bender's state-which I did- and killed everyone –which I did- and now be stuck in master's state-which I am. But what's the big deal? I mean, everyone was acting like I'd be a freakin walkin bomb, but I barely even see a difference! Honestly, these people need to relax.' Huyu considered expressing his thoughts, deciding against it._

_"Yes; I was juvenile and stupid and I'm sorry. I should have listened and waited patiently and next time I'll think everything through beforehand." Huyu knew the best way to end a fight was to admit defeat._

_Hiromi could detect the fakeness in his voice._

_"That's not going to work." She folded her arms, her mittens resting angrily on her thick coat._

_'Had to try.' _

_"What if I promise never to disobey you again?" Huyu never really thought he'd actually have to negotiate with a girl. _

_Usually he'd just move from one to the next. What a new experience this was for him._

_Hiromi avoided his eye contact for a moment; glancing back only when she felt it right._

_"I'm not saying to become my slave. I shouldn't have to tell you what to do." Huyu had a feeling there was something else on her mind._

_'Ok…so wait, what am I in trouble for then?' He figured it'd be a bad idea to ask._

_How do you make up for something you're still confused about? _

_'Maybe if I change the whole situation.'_

_"Ok then…what if instead agree to listen to one thing you say. Anything you want." Huyu proposed._

_"Go jump in the river." Hiromi muttered; feeling that if he didn't even find what he did as wrong, why argue?_

_Huyu's eyes flickered to the water, knowing she was sarcastic, he figured he'd try something out._

_"Wait right there." He rushed passed her, turning the corner before she could question._

_Inhaling a deep breath, she exhaled, not sure if she wanted to know what he was going to do._

_She caught a glance at one of the guards. There were three of them this time, supposed to be under cover though the couple could always point them out. _

_Was she overreacting? Yes._

_She had long ago forgiven him. In fact, had she been in the same situation, she knew she would have done the same._

_A weapon._

_That was all the Water Nation saw Huyu as. The words she'd heard her father express to describe him had lowered his position in her mind. He had truly no intention of allowing Huyu any ability to his own thoughts. Once he was sealed, she knew that he'd be forced into the army; they'd send him straight to the front lines to clear the way. Straight to the Fire Nation. _

_Huyu's attitude toward all this battling only made thing worse._

_Then there were the frequently decreasing weeks until her birthday. Would it not be easier to forget everything about Huyu was she to remain angry with him?_

_Not that she planned to remain pouting for long. She was not that childish._

_There was a loud whistle, one that requires two fingers in the mouth and could demand for attention to everyone within three hundred meters._

_Allowing her ears to guide, every bystander was now witness._

_Huyu was now on the roof of the tallest building, shirtless in swim trunks, gesturing his hands in a "Say the word" movement._

_A couple of nearby girls giggled bashfully, noticing the muscles on his chest. _

_"YOU WONT DO IT!" Hiromi shook her head, knowing there had to be at least a thirty foot drop._

_Huyu had that "wanna bet look"._

_'He wouldn't.' She hoped his craziness had limitation. _

_Huyu took a deep breath._

_'Uh oh.'_

_He was flying in the air, dropping before Hiromi could yell at him to stop. _

_SPLASH_

_She clasped her hand over her mouth, not believing what he'd just done._

_Water flew everywhere, the crowd talking and murmuring, a few clapping to commemorate his bravery. It was still beginning of spring; the water had yet to warm to even a survivable temperature. _

_Huyu's head poked from the water, he tossed his head with a grin, actually seeming to enjoy it._

_"You're crazy!"_

_"You told me to. I just didn't want to get my clothes wet." Huyu tilted onto his back, floating in place._

_'I wonder if I can catch hypothermia like this.' His tolerance for coldness was strangely high, this actually felt nice; the only problem being if he were to freeze to death without his knowledge of it._

_Hiromi offered her hand._

_Huyu would've pulled her in; had it been a warm summer day. Now didn't exactly seem to be the same situation._

_"See it would've worked for "jump off a building too"." He dripped on the ice like a melting popsicle._

_Hiromi shook her head disapprovingly. _

_He bowed as an entertainer would. Confused passer simply clapped for the heck of it._

_"You know, when the noble knight returns from the quest given by the princess, she usually rewards him with a kiss." Huyu pointed out._

_"Oh? You think your getting out of it that easily?" Hiromi's voice was forgiving._

_"I could always go back to jumping into rivers." Huyu pointed to the water with his thumb._

_"And who would that satisfy?" Hiromi moved to his lips, pressing against them softly._

_People cheered for this soap opera moment, not that any of them knew what it was all about, nor what was really happening._

_Huyu couldn't describe it. His body was filled with warmth. Nothing any ray from the sun could compare, it swirled into him, a drunken feeling. Pressing against her harder, he felt stronger, his mind blurred as he placed his hand on her hair keeping her captive. Her attempts to push away weren't enough._

_It poured into him as quickly as it streamed from her; it only took seconds for her fights to cease, her conscious gone. He couldn't stop himself; he squeezed her waist, pulling her towards him. _

_He wasn't sure what had done it, something brought his head down; it felt as though a dying scream rang in his ears. He shot his eyes open, immediately releasing his grip._

_Hiromi slipped to the floor, as fragile as a corpse, her face was pale and nearly lifeless, Huyu stood frightened above her._

_There were gasps and screams, the guards pushed passed Huyu to her aid. One man checked her heart rate; CPR was immediately followed._

_No one even gave a second thought to Huyu; as far as they'd seen, she'd just fainted. _

_Huyu knew though._

_A man brushed against his bare skin, his hand had radiance that called to him. Huyu nearly grabbed him, restraining his arms at last moment. He quivered as his throat ran dry._

_'Wh-wh h-how d-d-did I-I'_

_They loaded the princess carefully to an emergency canoe, led by waterbending; they quickly sped off to the healers hut._

_There were people attempting to follow; people crowding in a rush. Pushing and shoving, it was a mess, nearly a riot, gossiping, rumors, rackety noise filled the air. _

_Huyu was scared to move; avoiding the touch of every passing person._

_"We need you to come with us." A group of guards came after him._

_Without thinking, he fled._

_He ran, no sprinted, with no possible destination in mind, just attempting to leave everything behind._

**_~End Flashback~_**

* * *

"Well well. Now that certainly seems more fit for a Master's gift." Kaimu had taken the time to retrieve his sword "to be capable of forcing an enemy's energy from them. Stealing even their life force if longed for. It fits much more with a waterbender's natural fighting style. Literally using an opponent's power against them. Although; it appears to have a rather addicting trait." Kaimu grimaced at Huyu's hatred for himself.

He'd buried his face in his hands; not crying; but angry.

Infuriated.

Again. He let it take control again.

Kaimu grabbed him by the shirt, forcing him upward to unsteady feet. His chest pained him unbearably. He'd only used Emi's strength to heal his fatal blow; the rest was still quite sensitive.

Huyu glanced at him nervously; sweat ran down his face.

"Quite pitiful. I'd expect more from a master, even with your lack of training. I suppose you're still confused as to how I'm still alive. Well let me ask you this, did you think your world was the only one with masters and prodigies?"

Huyu widened his eyes, not daring to move.

"Spirits. A mess of things really. Forced into our world by a mistake, by a flaw of design by a pathetic avatar. We were created by avatars as well, the energy that ran loose and they couldn't control. You were made of those spirits that died, the last surviving bits in your world. Yes, You're stronger, you have the benders state and stamina and joy. But we have the balance." He leaned close to his ear, "Immortality. I cannot die by your sword."

More explanations.

Huyu could only catch on to small bits of it.

"So...then your-"

"I'm afraid not. Isn't it interesting? A simple prodigy has defeated a master. Though I suppose it could hardly be considered fair; you did theoretically "kill" me. Had you focused more on your opponent and less on your restraints; perhaps you would have noticed the most important

factors." Kaimu threw him on the ground; stomping his heal on his chest, blood was forced through is mouth.

Swiping down; Kaimu jerked him upward again; this time only on his knees.

The blood clumped his hair together as his head was hanging weary.

"Normally; I'd kill you without a second thought. However; it's been a long time since someone has been able to kill me. Perhaps with a bit more training; you'd be a much more formable opponent. I'd much like to see that battle." Placing his hands on Huyu's forehead, his body became

unresponsive.

_'Crap crap crap crap crap crap.'_ Benjiro knew a bad sign when he saw it.

"I don't believe that I need you scouting me out sooner than destiny crossing our paths again. With your gift; it doesn't quite seem right that you only use half; and flaunting it as often as often as you do. I don't believe you should be blessed with any of it. But what better punishment

than to leave your curse? Yes…you must learn to use it without fear. Perhaps a bit more drive?" Kaimu twisted his wrist, slashing it away a moment later.

Huyu fell to the ground; clasping his head in his hands, he shook uncontrollably. His face was pained; he let out aching screams as he fought the control.

The river froze; unfroze. Waves crashed above surface before falling back, spouts of water were thrown from the center; Huyu's bending was lashing out.

It burned.

Huyu's head, his brain, it was melting he swore, something stung, someone whispering. Haunting, he tried to push it out, ignore them, every time he did something took him.

Something shocked him, sending pure flames down him, something his body couldn't stand.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Benjiro found his vocals; immediately using his rage.

Kaimu, he used something different. When he had worked him, he'd just lost all his senses. He was in his own little bubble of oddness.

Huyu was completely different. He was in agonizing torture.

Kaimu slid his eyes, interested as to how Benjiro had broken the trance. Unlike Emi who'd been knocked out and reawakened; he'd just been sitting there.

Still as a puppet that'd lost his strings.

"I did exactly as I said. I left him a curse. However; I've disabled his extra sense. I find it quite unfair for him to determine his opponent's level without a proper battle. I'll admit that I've never attempted such a brain washing for extended periods; but I'm sure he'll be capable of survival."

Kaimu spoke proudly.

Benjiro furrowed his eyes, curling his hands into fists made him slightly dizzy.

Huyu quivered; curling into a ball on his side; he cringed repeatedly, clenching his head unable to remain still.

"Although, perhaps his Master's energy is too powerful." Kaimu considered, "The energy heals whatever is in fixing; I suppose that it will focus on the damage in his head."

Benjiro didn't like where this was going.

"It'd certainly ruin all the fun if it fixed it before it had time to set in." Kaimu heaved Huyu up, the master unable to keep his eyes open, "Perhaps I should give it some other damage to worry about."

Kaimu proved his strength.

With a single arm, he threw Huyu much farther than before. Straight off the edge; Huyu's body mixed in with the waterfall as it crashed to the lake below.

Benjiro gasped.

_'No…..no….bad…very bad….'_

What did he do? Huyu….he'd drown.

No, he'd die on impact!

No…he was already dead.

Huyu was dead!

No…maybe he'd live…or….

He didn't know what to think.

Go get him!  
That should be his basic instinct.

"I'll admit; I never expected for your strength to break my control." Here was his problem.

It was just the two of them now.

Kaimu unsheathed his sword, slowly walking towards Benjiro.

_'Not good...' _He turned to his last resort. _'Any suggestions?'  
_

The spirit boy.  
Kaimu allowed for the blade to run across the ground; carving a streak, with no intention other than intimidation.

_"I didn't want to have to use it-but I don't think we have a choice."  
_

"Perhaps, you might be too dangerous to keep alive." Kaimu said.

Benjiro's breathing grew faster in unease, failing to maintain a single rhythm.

_'What? What is it?'  
"__You'll just have to trust me."_

Trust him? A spirit who had possessed him involuntarily? Who constantly mocked him and took control without consent?

Was it meant to be a joke?

Benjiro attempted to bring his feet beneath him, they were asleep. A tingling feeling numbing his entire limb.

Even if he could move; what good would he be? Huyu lost; he was dead either way.

_'Alright.'  
_

Kaimu lifted his sword, slashing it downward; Benjiro squeezed his eyes closed to avoid the visible pain.

Wind blasted towards him from both sides, a tornado covered him as a sprinkle of water accompanied for design.

It felt odd. His spirit uplifted, he was flying, lighter than weightless. The ache was gone. He was free. Nothing could stop him. He felt invincible. He had the sudden urge to do a hundred backflips, something told him he'd be able to.

He looked around, a grin spreading through his face before it was replaced with confusion.

In front of him, Kaimu; in clear shock. He'd opened his eyes, widening them as far as they'd grow; his sword in a faltering hand.

Next to him; he expected to see his own body, within simple control of spirit; as before.

He'd been transformed, to the spirit's true spirit form. Fuzzy tanned hair with pale skin, much leaner and fit than his own body type. His clothing described his personality almost too well. What appeared to have been a school uniform before had been transformed to a rebels outfit. One

sleeve had been cut off completely, allowing his thin but strong arm to be exposed as tape was wrapped around his wrist, the opposite side; he'd removed half the collar, showing only part of his neck. Just below his waist on his sleeved side, his shirt had been cut to reveal a fraction of

his midriff. Pants with one sliced at the knee for shorts; the only thing similar on both sides was the black shoes; the same shade as the rest of the clothing.

When Benjiro looked down to himself, he screamed as he found he was invisible.

Kaimu was deaf, not even noticing him.  
_'_

_Relax. Right now I'm the dominating spirit of your body, so your spirit is pushed aside where you can just sit there and stay outta the way for now.'_ The boy's lips didn't move; yet Benjiro still heard his voice.

_"Uh...ok."_ Benjiro stupidly responded.

"Well it seems this has taken a new turn." Kaimu prepared himself in a defensively, squinting his eyes to thin lines, "I'll admit that you were the last one I'd expect to meet, Kichiro."

Kichiro.

Benjiro looked for the fourth person; it took him a moment to realize who he was addressing.

_'Kichiro.'_ He repeated the name in his mind.

It was hard to decide whether the name fitted; without any clues, he'd never tried to put a name to the spirits face.

Kichiro's smirk faded, furrowing his brow.

"Already getting on my bad side." He warned.

Gratifying Kaimu more than enough, he pushed slightly on the subject.

"Oh? After so long you still hold such a grudge? Shouldn't you be old enough to accept things as they are by now? I suppose you really haven't changed all that much." He noted that even his physical appearances were the same.

"Yeah. Being dead does that to you." Kichiro responded flatly.

Personally, Benjiro didn't believe he would be capable of talking about his death in such a plainly matter.

_'Uh…ok so what does he hold a grudge against?'_ Benjiro didn't particularly see anything aggravating. Even by his short tempered status; of course, Kaimu himself was enough to tick anyone off.

"So was this his plan the whole time? Use you as a shield to prevent any harm to Benjiro." Kaimu asked.

His signature laugh, Benjiro's partly expected a serial killer to jump from behind; Kichiro would have a permanent spot in Hollywood for a villain with his maniac cackle.

_'I wonder if he could teach me to do that.'_ It would certainly scare the heck out of anyone he met.

"I don't know where you get me bein a freakin' shield; I just made a deal with Yasou. I help out, and I'll get my revenge." His smile was through the corner of his mouth, showing only a little of his teeth.

_'Yasou? That wasn't the avatar I had in mind.'_ Kaimu cropped a single eyebrow.

Rather than questioning, he decided to figure where his loyalty lied.

"I'll have to report to Shin'ichi that his old rival has returned." He mentioned Shin'ichi purposely.

_"WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN REPORT TO SHIN'ICHI?"_ Benjiro screamed in rage; forgetting that Kaimu wouldn't hear.

Kichiro on the other hand, flinched, his ears ringing.

_'You idiot! You want to make yourself go deaf? He's been working for him this whole time; you hadn't figured that much out yet?'  
_

_"NO!"_

Kichiro resisted the cringe.

_'Seriously; stop that. You can do some serious damage to your hearing if you're screaming inside your head.'  
_

"Don't even compare me to him. It's just an insult." Kichiro had a better talent for keeping tabs on conversations than Benjiro.

"Oh really? As I do remember correctly you onc-"

Benjiro's mind turned to black.

* * *

_"Hey, wake up. Look, I got Huyu out of the water and brought Emi down here; Kaimu's gone so if anyone asks it was all you."_ Kichiro's voice was back in his head.

Benjiro fluttered his eyes open halfway. Groaning, his head didn't feel like sitting up; he was growing tired of these headaches.

_'I miss Advil.'_

He could tell by the added weight that things were back to normal. He was back in his own body, in control; the spirit a simple second opinion.

Still dark, he was sure not much time had passed, perhaps finally breaking to the new day.

_'Why'd I pass out?'_ Did he really care?

Not particularly.

_"Because I wanted you to."_

_'Why?'  
_

_"You would've wanted me to pursue him. I just wanted him to leave, and I didn't want to argue with you."_

His tone was convincing; but Benjiro had a gut feeling it was something else. Kaimu was clearly acquainted with Kichiro. They seemed to begin getting into his past. Perhaps Kichiro didn't want Benjiro to know anything about that.

He would respect that much.

_'Can I do that to you?'  
_

To shut him up at will? What a dream.

_"No."  
_

_'That's jacked.'_

He forced himself upward, immediately being grabbed, a tackle like hug; it was enough to take the color from his face.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Emi's arms were shaking, her voice was scared.

In need of assurance.

Benjiro became aware of her chest against his; he gulped loud enough to wake the dead. Just as he moved his hand to exchange the embrace, Emi withdrew. She stood up clearer, quite steady on her feet.

Her outfit was colored a dark red, few patches of orange and yellow fought to remain the dominate color. The cut on her cheek looked fresh but cleansed, the color had returned to her face.

Only the spirit in her eyes had disappeared. Replaced with fear. With every right she should be.

His muscles screamed for him to lie still, but he forced deafness into those ears. Standing for a better look, they'd made it back to the base of the waterfall, the lake out of sight but not earshot.

He guessed Emi had just woken up, not really any evidence supporting it.

Benjiro's eyes immediately fell on the single unconscious body.

Huyu.

Out of character, he always made himself look strong and unconquerable; he would be capable of caring the world on his shoulders. Now he lay still, breathes silent and shallow; in a peaceful sleep.

Vulnerable.

Emi soundlessly neared him, unnervingly glancing at him, she seemed unsure.

_'What's wrong?'_ He would have asked.

For once he understood what didn't need to be explained.

She needed to clean his wounds. For one; she'd need to undress him. For two, she'd have to touch him.

Silently he assisted.

Simply tearing what was left of his shirt, it was ruined; beyond fixing. Making it to the layer of his skin, he'd expected gashes deep to the muscle; perhaps a few bones sticking out of his body with half his guts spilling out.

Yeah he'd played too many games.

Even by Emi's level, she was sure something was off. The slashes across his strong chest seemed more like cat scratches, a bright red in even strokes; slowly healing. The worse was the stab through his lung; yet even that seemed to be on the verge of disappearing. The dried blood

washed off, it was hard to remember how much damage he'd actually received.

_"So that's how they seal them."_

He glanced in the spirit's reference; focusing on the single permanent scar on his chest. A sword wound; he could tell from the style it was a stab very much like the one Kaimu had just inflicted; only this one permanent. Directly through the heart.

_'Wh-huh?'_ He didn't know what made him think of it; but he swore that the only thing that could have left such a mark; was Huyu's seal. Subconsciously, he passed his hand over it, his skin was by the slightest millimeter; raised at this area.

Another observation crossed his mind.

"He's warm."

* * *

**July 28th, 2010**

* * *

The moon stood above him as a reminder.

Looking at it served as a punishment; each time he thought of his stupidity. Kaimu's slit eyes were engraved into the glowing sphere, burning through his head anytime he couldn't stand to meet its stare.

Even now; the shades drawing darkness over the surface, he felt it as strong as before. By his count they'd made it to day three, nothing returning to an even close to comfortable status.

He couldn't sleep; he didn't realize how much he considered Huyu a friend until he was forced to endure this long unsure of worry.

The master hadn't awakened, hadn't stirred; hadn't moved. A silent coma, no sign of ending.

Emi could do so little. Placing cool rags on his forehead; they'd always warm rapidly before freezing over in sheets of ice.

The fretfulness was more than a burden; it was a cloud holding over them. Neither spoke of anything, every sudden movement and her eyes jumped to Huyu, the despair she held with every false alarm was too much.

_'Hey Kichiro,'_ Benjiro decided that he should address the spirit by his name; this being the first time he'd tried it out_, 'Kaimu would keep his word right? This won't kill him; right?'_

Even if it wasn't intentional; what if Kaimu had overdone it? A master had healing abilities beyond the average human. Kaimu knew more than the commoners of this. But what if they couldn't heal from everything?

He heard a sigh; one that wasn't in Kichiro's normal manner.

_"Don't call me Kichiro."_ He sounded sober; the name trickled off his "tongue" as venom. _"That has no meaning for me."_

Benjiro recalled Kaimu addressing him; immediately after Kichiro growing displeased. He could ask why; what made his own name sicken him, but with as little as he knew about him, he doubted he'd get an answer.

_'What do I call you then?'_ Going back to spirit boy or asshole didn't seem very appropriate.

Despite his better judgment; he was beginning to find this spirit a partner. Not a friend. Not yet. Just someone who -to an extent- is relied on in the most dangerous situations. An acquaintance.

A silence filled the area; in his head as well as the outer rim.

_"…Hotaka."_ A simple response.

One that wouldn't be going into elaboration, end of mini-talk.

Benjiro accepted this.

A small conversation was what he needed. Not the best way to start one, he decided, but he wasn't one to jump to a random discussion without reverting back to his original problem.

A distraction wasn't a solution. Just procrastination.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_Huyu pressed his back to the metal cell, breathing in an uneven pattern; he forced as much air as his lungs would hold._

_His vision blurred as he felt a jolt take over, he nearly threw himself forward; only the chains cuffed to his wrists prevented his movements._

_The shackles were tied strictly to the wall, allowing him only a foot or so of movement, the jingles as clanging were the only sounds to fill the silence._

_Gripping the bindings, Huyu calmed himself, slumping to the floor._

_'Breath… focus… conceal…don't let any energy escape.' He repeated the phrases in his mind; they'd trained him while to keep control of himself in Master's State. To stay in control._

_Not enough practice, in Huyu's opinion._

_Too late for that; he was cut off from the world; locked away._

_As he should be._

_His tired jaw couldn't hold his teeth clenched forever. Wetting his lips, his throat burned unnaturally. Tilting his head harsher than anticipated; his roughly hit the back of it, enough for a small bump to were it not healed so quickly._

_A latch was pulled, the creak of rusted metal against the side, a door sliding._

_He sensed Shuji before seeing his face; the strength of energy consumed him, drugging him with a simple scent._

_His arm jerked in an attempt to grab him, Huyu caught himself halfway, not that he'd actually reach; iron bars still separated them. The obsession his gift forced upon him was on pure energy. His first thoughts that it was strictly female were quickly proven false. Power was all he cared about._

_Anyone; the stronger the better._

_"What are you doing here?" Huyu dryly asked._

_'Just the get the hell outta here.'_

_"Such a rude attitude. I thought perhaps you'd like to know that Princess Hiromi has regained consciousness. With a few days rest, she should be back on her feet." Shuji reported._

_Huyu take his eyes from the floor._

_He said nothing._

_He couldn't even feel relieved she lived. With as much force as he'd used, she very well should have died. Without even bending strength, he'd automatically begun draining her life. Without even thinking about, he hadn't even cared. Not even slipping his mind. He'd…just fed off her._

_Shuji picked up the vibe._

_"We'll perform the ceremony the day after tomorrow." He informed._

_Two days._

_He'd have to last two days unsealed._

_He crunched his hands, into a slow curling fist._

_His arm shook, he swore he saw it surrounded for a white glow, fading at glance._

_Huyu drifted his eyes closed._

_'Even if I'm sealed. It doesn't change anything.' He'll never forget that feeling._

_Invincible, untouchable. An active flow passing through his veins. The sharpness of his senses. Another world opening his possibilities. Above everyone else._

_He yearned for it now. Something he wished he could escape to._

_What if it ever became too strong, someone with enough power that their scent became impossible to ignore?_

_Shuji turned to leave, finding no purpose in simply standing there._

_"I'm not using it again." As long as he had a conscious, he'd fight it._

_Shuji glanced over his shoulder._

_"I don't care what happens. I'm never using it again." No matter what._

_"A master not using a gift; it's a bender not bending. What you have is an advantage undefeatable. Probably the strongest of all gifts. For you not to use it would be a waste of the strongest of weapons." The general faced him._

_Huyu glanced to his face, his face darkened in an understanding._

_'They are just using me.'_

_The premonition he'd been seeing. The hints were obvious, but the clearly stated use of weapon was intended in a different meaning._

_Blinking once, Huyu glared at him, their eyes met in a challenge._

_"I refuse."_

_"Perhaps we can find a way to pursue you."_

_He lowered his eyelids closed, holding it for a good minute or so, making his choice._

_"Understood."_

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

**(Night 59)**

Huyu's conscious drove back to him, slowly, he allowed for his senses to bring him into a state of awareness.

The cloth beneath and above him; bandages across his chest, a wet towel on his forehead.

He remained with eyes closed; noticing immediately the difference.

He couldn't feel them.

Focusing on his gift, he couldn't think of how to use it. Pieces of his brain…they felt gone. No, he knew he was there, but how to access them…it escaped his mind. Empty, missing.

For the past few months he could always tell exactly what was happening. A rush of a nearby town. Passing travelers. Even this small group, it was something almost comforting. Of course he could turn it off; occasionally he did so to simply remind himself how people truly saw the world.

This was something else. He couldn't find the "on" switch.

He opened his eyes; almost wishing for his sight to have grown blind. With his visual sense gone; he'd have a heightened sixth sense right?

No, everything was visible. Perfectly visible.

Lifting himself upward; a pain shot threw him. He flinched, forcing himself to endure it.

"You're alive!" Benjiro's relief filled his face, a grin spread from each ear.

Huyu ignored his existence. Touching the bandages, he found them uncomfortable. He tore the end of one strip and began unwinding them.

"H-hey!" Benjiro stuttered, thinking it wasn't such a good idea.

Huyu said nothing, by the way they were wrapped, he guessed the avatar himself had attempted to do so himself. The slashes at his chest were nearly faded, the stab mark gone. The only scar remaining was against his heart.

He glanced at Emi; her face was beyond describable, awakening from a nightmare. She pressed her hands to her chest, letting out a breath she must have been holding in for the longest of times.

_'I can't even get a drop from them.'_ The smallest of links was all he wished for.

They'd be imperceptible to his world.

He blinked, furrowing his brow when he caught it.

Emi's distance was far from normal. Her attitude…it was off. Despite the release of worry, she hadn't moved. Not an inch.

And, was it not Benjiro who had been the one to physically attend to his wounds

She wouldn't touch him.

She was scared of him.

Throwing the blanket aside, Huyu stood up, staggering for a moment as he adjusted to remembering his weight.

"Hey wait a minute!" Benjiro warned.

"You shouldn't move yet!" Emi took a step forward, catching Huyu's eyes; she immediately withdrew, no longer capable of keeping his gaze.

_'Just like everyone else.'_

A flash of anger ran across him.

Taking a step, he focused all his energy to speed, disappearing from sight before either of them could even think of putting in a second objection.


	16. Master of Ice Arc End

**A Second First Impression**

* * *

**July 29th, 2010 **

* * *

Huyu skidded a rock across the surface of the lake; clearing halfway across before he willed the water to pull it under. Tossing another, it fell short; the flick of his wrist was distracted.

Subconsciously, he touched his hair, its natural style felt odd to wear for so long. As he watched himself in the water, his reflection seemed perfectly innocent.

There was nothing in particular he was looking for, simply comparing the changes he'd grown since he was "normal".

He'd always had a tall figure, now he had the muscles to back it up. The lazy easy going look was replaced with a tired, worn out expression.

Tired of people's fear of him.

Huyu closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he furrowed his brow. He forced himself to recall the sense that should fill him. The awareness he'd grown accustomed to.

It took a moment before he realized he may as well have heard crickets.

Simply thinking about it wouldn't do anything.

As effective as staring at your arm saying "move" without any intention of assisting yourself.

Holding the bridge of his nose, he kept his mind calm.

_'Focus.'_

His seal; perhaps that could be the trick.

He'd always been monitoring how much energy flowed from him to his sword, releasing or containing much as needed.

Even now he could still feel the amount that was flowing through his body.

Pinching tighter, he expanded his field.

A blast suddenly blinded him almost immediately, he nearly jumped back in surprise was his hands snapped to his sides.

The scent disappeared.

_'Who the hell was that?'_ It wasn't a Master, but by far it would surpass a prodigy.

His head had its own heart, small rhythm pounding against his skull in a brutal headache.

Without a doubt, he hadn't lost it.

The use of it, however, would require much retraining.

Huyu thought less of his gift, more of the stranger.

He was close…very close, he was-

"Hey."

Benjiro got his attention.

Huyu hated not noticing him before.

Or had he?

_'That was too strong for him.' _He quickly told himself.

Benjiro was weak in overall energy. Incapable of such a large field.

_'But…what if…'_ His mind immediately flashed back to their first encounter with Shin'ichi.

That large surge of energy that had been transferred. For as long as he remembered, it remained in Benjiro's body, neither absorbing his energy nor being forced to mix with the avatar's.

Two completely separate energies.

_'That couldn't possibly be it-could it?'_ He hadn't thought of it for a while.

Benjiro's dim light had always acted as a shield; Huyu hadn't snooped in deep enough to attempt to find the exact measure of it.

Huyu simply stared at him, curiosity filled his eyes.

Benjiro glanced over his shoulder. Seeing no one else, he shifted uncomfortably.

"Did he take away your talking too?"

Huyu rolled his eyes; not even bothering to respond to that. He turned around, launching another rock across the way.

Benjiro went to his side, picking up his own stone, he threw as best he could. It sank before jumping once.

"You suck."

"We can't all be masters." Benjiro shrugged.

The end of Huyu's mouth curved by the smallest degree in a smile, a poor joke attempt but still recognizable. His sight fell on the settling ripples.

Neither found a word to say.

The silence was peaceful, far from awkward, only disturbed by the impact of the waterfall's water on water.

Huyu sat down, stretching lazily before laying with the grass against his bare back.

Benjiro followed his motions; keeping inches between them, he used his hands as cushions to the rear of his neck.

He couldn't help but notice the difference in sizes, him being a full eight…nine inches shorter with only a year's separation between the two.

Huyu's eyes were unfocused; starring off to oblivion, he rarely blinked.

"How come you didn't just tell us? It's not like we care or anything. A gifts a gift right?" It'd been bugging him for the longest time.

The urge to ask just filled up.

A pause.

"Everyone cares. They become more cautious and grow a fear of both me and my power. It's a natural reaction when a mundane finds something they don't understand." Huyu didn't look at him

_'Mundane.'_ Benjiro had read that word multiple times.

Had it been any other situation he would probably need a dictionary.

Now it seemed to glue into his head.

Mundane: ordinary, earthly. Humans.

The reference to it proves Huyu's view of himself.

"You're just being conceited." So he could steal a person's energy.

Big whoop.

It didn't mean it'd impress EVERYONE,

Huyu sighed, lifting himself half up.

"Within a minute I can drain your entire life force; nearly stealing your own soul if I were to allow it. The moment I begin I'm nearly drunk on the energy which causes it nearly impossible for me to perfectly proportion it out. Overall, you'll die with fatigue and suffering as your last memory."

Snatching for Benjiro's arm, the avatar nearly flung himself away.

Point made.

_'Ok…kinda scary.'_ Benjiro admitted.

"Exactly." HIs voice was low, but not blaming.

Everyone was the same.

There was a point to which intimidation grew past fear.

A master was meant only for battle. Outside; it was said for them to live in solitude.

They can't live in their own world; bending was something unheard of. A one way ticket to a life as a lab rat.

Here, they were alienated. Their power was too strong for them to control.

Gifts weren't as many believed.

They were meant to ensure a master fulfilled their role.

They always granted a power that'd bring anyone into trepidation, always forcing a person to question whether it was safe to be acquainted with a master.

They were the deadliest weapons around.

Nearly no one approved of the holders.

"Why don't you just practice? Like, use it in battles and when you take enough, just cut yourself off."

_"Yes, because I'm sure he'd NEVER thought of that." _

_'Shut up, Ki-chi-ro.' _Benjiro did sort of realize how stupid that recommendation was.

His breathing was frozen; a lump caught that completely cut off his air supply.

_"Hey, you wanna what's cool? I can clog up your air supply and then expand it until your throat explodes." _

_'Hotaka! Hotaka! Hotaka!'_ Benjiro partly believed he'd go so far.

The bending seized, the avatar forced himself to remain casual.

Glancing to Huyu, he hadn't seemed to notice; however he'd apparently given his answer, by the way, he'd lain on his side, acting asleep.

_'Crap.'_ Without a clue of what to say, Benjiro didn't like this attitude.

"Look, what you wanna get high on; I really don't care. Just stop with this pity fest. Yeah, I can see how you get worried that you'll kill people and all and probably have some trust issues or some of that shit, but get over it. You think your some monster, think of it like this; you have regrets. I mean, it's a freakin cool thing you just need to work on the whole staying in control thing, but if you don't wanna, don't. I'm not going to do anything really. This whole thing is based on what you want and what you-"

"You know what's the best thing about real life? I can cut off the "Hero's" speech and no one gives a damn." Huyu didn't even open his eyes.

_'Well…it sounded cooler in my mind.'_ Benjiro agreed that it was a bit on the cheesy side.

_"Nice try though."_

"What's say we start over then? I mean like…as friends. And actually try to get along, you know, put everything behind us? A real attempt this time?" Benjiro stood up.

Since they'd met, it was a constant mockery and jokes, pranks and mercifulness argument. Look how far Benjiro went to annoy him? Bringing in Kaimu. It was stupid. If they were to be on the same side; actually attempting to make it work, they'd be a pretty good duo.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Huyu swore he'd used the exact wording to a girl one time.

"Shut up."

"Now that's not very friendly."

"I'll hurt you."

"I'll touch you."

"Rape."

"You'd be lucky to get that far."

"Sick."

"Mad this has moved from your little Disney speech?"

"You done?"

"Why? Is it time to be _friendly_?" He crept a smile, lifting his eyebrows perfectly to add a perverted tone at the end of the sentence.

Benjiro slapped his hand on his face.

_'He's impossible.'_

Practically reading his mind, Huyu began to laugh.

Benjiro smirked at the lightened atmosphere, holding out his hands, he attempted a proper greeting.

"Ashton." When he thought about it; they'd never exchanged their real names.

Huyu glanced at him, slightly surprised he was offering a physical contact handshake.

His hand was cold; Benjiro never realized how he was literally the "Master of Ice."

"Chris."

* * *

**July 31st, 2010**

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_The man wore a mask, covering his face with the exception of a long horizontal slit for his eyes to peer through. Dark navy robes wrapped every inch of his body, his hands covered strictly by thick gloves. He dipped the tips of his fingers in a sickly green liquid._

_Huyu closed his eyes as the man marked him, the paste was completely different on touch, warm and thick; it neither dripped nor smudged, stinging with time._

_A crescent moon centered on his forehead, he stroked down Huyu's cheek, to neck; it ran like a vein, pausing at the start of his collar bone._

_Huyu stared without watching, keeping his eyes centered on a spot that didn't exist._

_Slashing the master's skin before the knife was even noticed, the cut was enough to draw blood; Huyu didn't flinch._

_Stroking the cream into the cut, it mixed with his blood._

_Practically bowing as he backed away, Huyu could feel the light coating of sweat he'd made. What exactly would happen, he didn't know. His part, he understood, and then he was to "Leave it to them". The anxiety was getting hard to endure._

_The unnatural heated temperature of this spirit oasis was of no help either._

_There was what he guessed monks surrounding the pond, chanting words in an incomprehensible style, all in synch._

_Catching a glimpse at Shuji, the general gave him a nod._

_Huyu took steps to meet him before the pond, watching him unsheathe the sword, he felt his fingers tense._

_Steadying his wrists, he held his hands in front of him firm and decisive. Shuji held the cutting edge up. Taking a deep breath, Huyu gripped the blade as tight as he could._

_Shuji sliced it downward, Huyu's eyebrow recoiled; quickly replacing it with his neutral expression, his palms became moist, leaking red._

_He ascended to the water, his hands poured a considerable amount of blood for a sacrifice, his pants grew in weight as they soaked. Making sure of his position, he was at the core; the two fishes began to circle him._

_Huyu couldn't help but wonder what they though…a half naked dude standing in the middle of their home._

_Surely they didn't naturally think, "Hey let's play ring-around-the-rosy"._

_They were spirits; he reminded himself, the ocean and moon spirit._

_The moon spirit._

_She had been a princess as well. She sacrificed herself for her nation, for her people._

_Hiromi would without a thought follow in her footsteps._

_She'd-_

_Huyu lifted his head, remembering his part._

_Closing his eyes, he exerted as much energy as he could. Immediately he felt overwhelmed, he brought his shaking arms together, clasping his fingers, he focused in keeping his conscious._

_It crushed his lungs, his limbs may as well have had a layer of ice, frost bitten; he could feel so little of them._

_Before he'd enter without knowledge._

_He wished it'd have felt as simple._

_Every moment his heart threw itself against his chest, an escape attempt, Huyu swore it'd succeed. Pumping harder than ever._

_It pounded in a screeching of pain._

_Seconds were hours._

_Minutes were unbearable._

_He could feel his breath poor out in fogs of white, the chanting growing faster as he forced the ounces of power by the loads._

_Reaching the point of limitation, he felt weak; urges to grab those around him for a power boost nearly took over._

_'No….more…' He used all the strength he had, pushing his energy, a cloud of white formed around him._

_Exhaustion filled him, how easy it'd be to simply let go._

_'No….more…'_

_If he let it take over, everyone here would die. The spirits seemed to turn to a single spiral, the more they swam; the more they blended, turning a glowing Yin-Yang._

_A beam shot from them, a blast of wind throwing upward, his thoughts were hard to think._

_'Just...a...little...more...' He didn't know how much he could endure; it was no longer a granting of power._

_His skin felt as if it'd peel away, he became aware of blood trickling from his mouth._

_Releasing such an amount was a strain on his body, no; his heart should not be working this hard._

_The thumping was the only noise he could here, threatening to explode, he felt as though a bat was smashing his ribs._

_'I can't le-'_

_Everything changed, Huyu's eyes shot open._

_A true stabbing pain, his overworked organ was the target, now frozen as a sword was thrown through the nucleus. Ice was sent from his body, covering everything from the sword to himself became nothing but an ice cube, as still as a corpse._

_A rolling cloud of frost covered the ground, the lights exploded in an icicle fire, the flames were of white._

_The cracking before breaking glass, the shattering noise was followed by a hail, invisible behind the fog._

_Shuji spoke nothing, watching only as he made out Huyu's shadowy figured, details cleared later._

_Floating on his back, he'd worn himself out, asleep; his white hair was damp, the tips hanging towards the water._

_The markings had turned colorless, Shuji watched as they faded in Huyu's dark skin, blending without a trace._

_Wrapped around him, a dark ocean blue robe, outlined with snow._

* * *

**_~End Flashback~_**

* * *

Huyu sat alone beside the lake; debating what to do.

It was awkward. Not right.

Kaimu had become a forbidden subject. Anything related was attempted to be forgotten. Any word of the subject and one of them immediately brought up a completely random conversation.

Yeah, was he to believe that would last forever?

They had questions; they needed to know about his gift, the exact limits and extents, how much he was still capable of sensing.

Neither would dare ask.

Benjiro's attitude had changed, his attempts at friendship involved less jealously and more attempts at boy-talks.

He'd ask him about football and baseball; explain the games he'd missed while in this world. Questions of his old life. Old girlfriends, his old school. Video games. Music.

Overall, he was trying too hard.

Huyu had lied over some portions he felt no need to answer.

Taking to his feet, Huyu felt out of place. It was tradition for sealed masters to wear robes; his ruined white robe was missed. He'd have to find some replacement later. Not that it was as common as the basic water tribe tunic, the one he was using as a spare was a darker blue, sleeves about half way down his upper arm.

He pulled the shirt off, tossing it aside before stepping barefoot onto the water, ripples absent by his will.

Walking to the base of the waterfall, he divided the water, lowering the pressure in the center, dipping his head in the stream, wetting his hair.

It ruffled in angered attempts to remain standing, he closed his eyes.

He wondered how warm it was.

Cold, he guessed.

How long had it been since HE'D felt cold? His average body temperature was probably freezing. No, he knew what cold was, his body was always cold, but an outside source. Someone adding to it, he was forgetting that experience.

Brushing dirt into water, the displaced water signaled him the presence of another.

He turned his head slowly, Emi was waiting in silence.

Holding her arms behind her, she had no definite expression on her face. As neutral and changeable as a row of masks.

The gleam in her eye showed near tears, the distance with fear, the beam on her face wished for a smile.

Bareback, only his dark pants, so much skin was exposed.

_'It wasn't his fault.'_ Why did she need to remind herself so often?

That single touch, how weak and vulnerable, helpless beyond explanation. A drain that took her breath, thoughts; her dreams became a blur as despair thoughts of the future became infinitely impossible.

To never feel like that again, a wish she didn't know how to fulfill.

Avoid Huyu. Somewhere in her there was a voice repeating this caution, speaking too loud to ignore. Avoid the Master.

It called as an instinct.

Huyu faced her completely, eyes sorrow and apologetic, he didn't move closer.

_'No.'_ she didn't want to distant herself from him.

Moving to the water, she knew he'd keep it beneath her, her foot pressed lightly above the surface.

Her heart raced, she had to remind herself why she shouldn't just turn and run.

But what was she expecting to do?

Just go up and touch him? Would that not come off as odd?

She froze steps from arms length. She told herself to keep a rhythm in her breathing.

_"The only choice for a Master is solitude."_

Those words flashed into Huyu's mind.

For the longest time, he swore someone had explained it to him. Someone he'd angered. Someone in true fear of him.

Or had he tricked himself into believing that?

Holding out his hand, he offered her the option. No tempting, no pressuring. She could decide. Trusting him not to hurt her.

If she denied him, he would not blame her.

Moving her hands to her side, Emi only watched his eyes for what seemed to be the longest time.

_'No.'_ she wouldn't push him away.

Accepting his hand, the touch of her soft skin was persuading, he caught a glimpse of the beautiful energy she held.

_'Never again.'_ He swore this time, not that he'd refuse his gift.

Everybody was right. It was impossible to refute it.

But he'd refuse to harm Emi with it.

Pulling her close, she fell into his arms; the bitterness of his skin was different. The icy feeling was welcoming, refreshing.

Leaning towards her face, his lips touched her cheek, very near her mouth, softly upon her scabbing cut.

A chill ran down her back, she closed her eyes in fear, when immediately she knew the distinction.

A light fountain of water, cooling off during a warm day. She felt relaxed, stronger.

When he lifted his head, her hands fell into shock on her face.

The slash missing.

_'He can transfer his own energy to others.'_

Slowly, she began to understand these things.

Compulsion. It was something she felt, or had been feeling. Finally agreeing to accept it.

Refusing to allow second thoughts fill her mind, she stood on her toes, this time, she kissed him.

The brush in the bushes was nothing to catch their attention.

No one noticed Benjiro, heart-broken with near tears in eyes, sprinting from the scene.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_Huyu opened the window, jumping from a second story; he somehow knew it wouldn't hurt._

_The bottom of his robe swept the floor, rising when he stood._

_Tomorrow, he was meant to meet with the chief.  
Tomorrow, he'd be beyond tracking reaches._

_Forcing energy to suppress, his hair fell partly of his eyes, black, as before._

_Taking off, he ran swiftly, refusing to let anyone catch._

_Passing the ice made bridge, he immediately thought of Hiromi. The first time he'd talked to her._

_Now he wished he never would have._

_Squeezing his eyes, he forced the thoughts away._

_WHAM_

_Something slammed on the back of his head; hard enough to put a coma in him, he fell face forward, his teeth biting the floor._

_He shot up, investigating a small grey sack._

_Opening the top, groups of gold pieces slid out._

_Knowing he only had a few copper pieces, he smirked, especially after reading the small paper sticking from beneath the last piece._

"Friends help each other out. Sitting out of this war doesn't seem your style. Whoever you're helping when it comes to taking out the Fire Lord, give us a bird and we'll be at your side."

_Looking behind his shoulder, Takeo and Hajime were laughing at his falling, sitting with their feet dangling over the edge of the bridge._

_He grinned, nodding his head to show he understood._

_They'd definitely meet again._

_Takeo motioned a tiny salute, "later" he seemed to say._

_Folding up the donation, he gave a wave, before sprinting out of the city._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

Shin'ichi stood still.

Perfectly still.

Back straight, heels together; he was sure to keep his head humbly low.

A sign of respect for his _"Masters."_

They sat in a perfect circle, nine thrones facing inwards; a sheet covered each of their faces; a dim light showed the outline of their figures.

No one was allowed in this room.

No one but them.

Not even Mamoru. Even his stature was too low to allow him access.

Although Shin'ichi knew he was just outside the door.

As he always is.

Waiting for his brother, and wouldn't wait a second to interrogate every second of the meeting.

But he never got the entire story. Shin'ichi was often forced to modify the versions a bit…downgrades pieces and omit the others.

His plan…Mamoru couldn't know it all. He believed it'd stop at a specific point, the real ending…that was the mystery.

The real truth, the proof of reality…that'd be too hard for him to hear.

But then again…was Shin'ichi sure of that himself?

_'He's too young'_

That excuse was wearing thin.

Fifteen.

He should be capable of facing truth.

But his maturity was still too low. He was too traumatized to grow up.

Too scared of losing what little of the promise was left.

_'He's going to have to learn one day.' _Did he technically have to?

Evading the subject long enough wouldn't be too difficult.

But…after all he's done he deserves to know…

Not yet.

Just not yet.

Wait until he can be rational.

"Shin'ichi." He recognized the voice of his "father".

Immediately he caught his flaw.

Removing his glasses; he allowed for his eyes and hair to turn their natural colors.

It did nothing.

Not the slightest change in bending or physical strength.

His levels remained powerful beyond belief.

But it was self-satisfaction to them.

It was what they felt blackmail…knowing his real identity.

Takeshi nodded, allowing the man two spots to the left of him the floor.

_'Kaimu.'_ Shin'ichi could easily pick out the voice.

He was well acquainted with every one of the Masters and Prodigies present, however they preferred to act anonymous when met outside of the castle.

If needed to face off, they were to act as enemies, just as Kaimu and Shin'ichi had done so.

"I believe Benjiro's group shows no sign of any trouble. Their entire team is a joke, an egg ready to be cracked. They're a bunch of babies, too new to know anything." Kaimu announced, "Emi and Benjiro are both too gullible, both too easy to give their trust. Only Huyu seemed to know better. It was a disappointment really." He sighed with little interest.

"Is that a surprise? The girl was trained with monks and the master was trained in the military. Of course he's going to catch on." The Prodigy of Fire had the attitude of a brat.

She gave her head a toss, the braided ponytail swished across the screen.

"Even the monks have basic common sense." The Master of Air would say that, of course.

But she couldn't qualify herself as a monk.

After a couple of dead people you're eliminated from that title.

"They decided to trust him, it should be quite clear that they wouldn't be headstrong anyways." The Master of Water's cool voice made the insult almost sound polite.

"Hmph." A man who in Shin'ichi's opinion, had no right to talk, grumbled a remark beneath his breath.

Where the Master of Fire should sit was a bulky man, acting as the substitute for a time being.

"Oh are our young apprentices still under the weather?" The Master of Water barely noticed him.

A nod.

Masters were unique in this world.

Rather than entering Master's state and being sealed, they received their gifts when they turned sixteen.

As well as their immortality.

They would still feel all the pain of death, but after a few moments without conscious they'd just wake up.

And usually ended up killing whoever would kill them, who'd be too shock to actually defend.

The Master of Fire, however, was a twin.

It was assumed that only the oldest brother was the master, that his brother was only exceptionally gifted.

After the eldest joined the council, the youngest ran away.

Hid in the Earth Kingdom.

Only recently did they learn of his true potential, and when they attempted to retrieve him, he fought,…and died.

The Master Energy is shared between the two, therefore when he died, his brother fell as well.

Because they are under age, they are slower in healing…it was only through the master's efforts and gifts did they manage to save them from full death.

"For the time being." He answered in a deep base low note.

He seemed quite happy however, most likely because he enjoyed acting as a replacement.

"I think they're just stalling." The Master of Earth showed no sympathy.

"The poor dears are probably just scared. This is a new experience for them after all." The Waterbender always had a pretend caring mask.

_'Poor dears?'_ Shin'ichi wondered if they were still talking about the same two kids as he was remembering.

Hadn't the eldest ordered their parent's death?

"I died eight days ago you don't see me complaining." Kaimu shrugged.

But dying was a routinely part of Kaimu's life.

It was why he appeared the oldest of all the Masters and Prodigies.

It took five years for them to age a single year, unless they died.

Anytime they died, they aged a single year regularly.

Kaimu, who constantly sought out battles, was going to appear thirty soon.

"The Master was capable of killing you?" The Prodigy of Earth questioned.

"He probably pushed him too far." The Master of Earth answered.

No surprise there.

That annoying smirk would be on Kaimu's face about now.

"Well…fortunately I did solve the issue. I took away his gift."

Shin'ichi's eyes widened.

…

"Excuse me?"

"Only part of it. His sensory must have given him a bad impression of me. He could read that I wasn't there for good purposes, therefore couldn't trust me. I figured his judgments would be an issue so I took care of it." The shadow appeared to have been waving it off.

Shin'ichi wanted to strangle him.

The thought of his fingers coiled around his neck was the only thing that kept him from actually doing so.

Instead, he took a calming breath.

"I had already taken into account his sensory and had it applied in my plan." He spoke carefully.

Not careful enough.

A shooting pain stung at the back of his head.

Stabbing what felt to be his brain; he resisted the urge to grab his cranium.

Not a movement.

He wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

Takeshi cleared his throat, revealing he was at fault, Shin'ichi would have guessed so.

None of the others enjoyed so as much as him.

…

Well, they weren't as well versed in his weakness.

"Oh, and I had a run in with Kichiro." Kaimu ignored the previous comment.

…

Silence.

Shin'ichi felt every eye on him, waiting for his reaction.

He stared straight ahead, pretending not to notice.

"Is that so?" His voice was cool, simple.

"You didn't notice?" Takeshi questioned.

_'Careful…'_ Shin'ichi had to watch the wording.

"I was aware of his presence when I fought Ashton; however I didn't know to what exact position his spiritual existence was in this world." Yes, act as if clueless.

"Well, he was in complete control of Benjiro. Someone must have bounded him to the body."

Another silence.

"Shin'ichi?"

"I assume Yasuo. He was rather frustrating my last visit; I suppose this his way of telling me that he isn't going to let this go."

The Master of water giggled.

"That certainly does sound like him…"

Shin'ichi ignored her.

"He'll certainly be an even bigger pain that beforehand." Takeshi let the subject drop, deciding to save it for later, "But for now we must focus on an even larger issue. The remaining Masters have been located."


	17. Master of Earth Arc start

**A/N: Ok, I know this says that it's the master of earth arc, but it's not going to have too much information on her. Yeah it's about her, but all the flashbacks will be later, this is just about finding her, so it's going to be shorter (I think... yeah it should be a LOT shorter). How I'm planning on having some of the plots in the story kind of affect when I can put the explanations….so…yeah…**

* * *

**Prepare For Start! The Search Teams Arranged! **

* * *

**August 21st, 2010**

* * *

"Ok, I…think….that…does it!" Kenji stood back, proud of his work.

Shin'ichi lay beneath the machine, adjusting the screws and rewiring the panels, quite impressed at the airbender's work pace.

The kid obviously had an act for this kind of stuff.

"Hey this is how you wanted it right?" Kenji called down to him.

Shin'ichi closed the plate before tightening the bolt to secure it; he wiped the grease from his hands on a towel as he got to his feet.

Nodding approvingly, Kenji grin, he lifted his white undershirt to clear the sweat from his face.

The palace had its own basement, a good dozen feet underground that kept it usually cool, with the exception of the times when it became a mechanic shop. Then the air remained trapped, the only exit was through the main door above or through the endless tunnel that was a maze to get out of, ending to the outside world from a cavern hollowed out for escape purposes.

"You guys fixed it?" Mamoru walked down the stairs a single step at a time; his usual neutral expression seemed especially bored today.

"Yup! It wasn't as bad as thought it'd be. With the whole layout and all, it could have been a lot worse," Kenji patted the top, "This is so cool! Did you seriously build this?"

The design was fundamental, nothing too flashy, well, some of the updates were. While Shin'ichi was intelligent beyond comparison, mechanics did not seem like one of his strengths.

"Well, I did have a little help with the basic outline." Shin'ichi removed his glasses, wiping the specks of dirt away from the lenses.

Ok.

That was a very modest way to put it, but he didn't want to elaborate much more.

Kenji glanced back, running his hand over the smooth metal.

It was practically a motorcycle. The seat was lifted slightly; foot rests on the side were adjustable if needed. Two upside down railing were on the bottom, like ski's that'd run over snow or could adjust for water. When riding over earth, they'd retract. Where each wheel should have been it was flat, beneath where one could not see, were thousands of little holes. This was the trick.

The handle bars were covered by a special grip that was connected to the main power source. The rider was to flow their energy through the bike; it'd kick off the motor and beneath it and the energy would be converted to air. This would shoot from the side, forcing a wind to run behind them as it pushed them along. You could transfer the air beneath you –which was most commonly done in order to keep a frequent pace and to avoid the objects on earth's terrain-which would levitate a good proportion off the ground.

The more energy, the higher/faster you'd go.

Usually, it'd work best for airbenders, however the converter worked for everything other than shadowbending.

This is why it was off limits to Mamoru, much to his annoyance.

Not one of his little test runs could go unnoticed.

"Hey what's everyone doin' down here?" Iwao called from the top.

"Fixing stuff." Kenji shouted back in response.

Iwao slid down the railing, nearly ramming into Mamoru, a last minute move saved them both.

Izumi followed, choosing to take the stairway.

"Whoa! What's this?" Iwao's eye immediately went to the new "toy".

"It's a pure steel motor powered contraption created to imitate the original style of a motorcycle using a benders natural energy in the engine. Using a combination of ionic bondin-" Kenji was a little too eager to explain this.

"Dude my science grade averages to a "D"." Iwao cut him off.

"It's not THAT complicated! You know, the First Law of Thermodynamics, "energy can be neither created nor destroyed?", only converted to different forms? Just apply that to the-"

"So can it go fast?" Iwao wasn't even paying attention anymore.

Kenji sighed, half used to this.

"It can reach up to a hundred fifty miles per hour." Shin'ichi was sure it'd go fast if needed.

He just never truly found a reason to force the engine.

"Nice." Iwao grinned.

_'I gotta try that sometime.'_

"Not until you're older." Shin'ichi nearly read his mind.

The LAST thing he needed was to find this in a crash.

"That's jacked! You must've been my age when you started driving this!"

"Actually two years younger during the original prototype. But unlike you, I wasn't failing my schooling."

_'The fact that he knows a "D" is failing is proof he knows of our world's education system. He's been there without a doubt.'_ Kenji reconfirmed his thesis.

Through the small talks he's attempted, he's noted the protectiveness Shin'ichi has about his life. He manages to answer a question without answering it. He'd hint that he'd visited their dimension, but not nearly enough evidence to estimate the approximate time he'd spent there.

"Wasn't that when you were ditching all the time?" Mamoru recalled.

Shin'ichi shrugged.

_'I_ _do remember all of us skipping out on it in the end. You two had just taken longer to catch on.'_ That was when there was the disagreement between their first group.

"DITCHER!" Iwao accused.

Shin'ichi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...why AREN'T you two in school...or why aren't all of us actually? Isn't the Fire Nation like America were it's mandatory?" Kenji rubbed his neck.

"Yes...but none of you are exactly A Fire Nation citizens." Shin'ichi shrugged, "And Mamoru and I have learned everything that'll be of use to us in the future. Spending any more time there would be pointless."

"Meaning they once tried to drag us there and they ended up in a coma for two weeks." Mamoru clarified.

...

...

"So can I try it?" Iwao asked.

"No." Shin'ichi repeated.

"Just cause I'm not a science major doesn't mean I can't drive! I'd cream you on go-carts!" Iwao defended.

"The fact that you're bringing in miniature cars that children attempt to race and crash does not help your case. Besides, science isn't even one of my strong subjects." Shin'ichi glanced at the oil stains on his white shirt, displeasing him greatly.

"You freakin built this motor scooter thing! If science isn't what the hell is?" Iwao was starting to feel dumb.

Shin'ichi's eyes darted to Kenji's.

"Tactics."

Their silent showdown was unnoticed; Kenji knew it was a challenge.

It was his way of saying he wouldn't slip, that not even the kid genius would figure him out. If he was good at planning, then he'd always keep in mind his next steps, his possible consequences.

He wasn't going to be tricked into revealing anything.

After a moment, Shin'ichi began unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it in the trash, seeing the stains too much of a pain to get out.

Izumi caught a fleeting look at the scars that ran across his skin, thin and fading, but still quite visible. The amount of battles he'd been in, she didn't think she'd be capable of counting.

Mamoru opened a cupboard, revealing a small stack of spare shirts, throwing it to his brother.

"So what about you? What's your specialty?" Iwao nudged the shadowbender.

A cold glare of death, his dark eyes showed nothing inviting or friendly.

"Killing." The word rolled off his tongue a bit too easily.

_'Still scary.'_ Iwao inched his way back with a nervous grin spread across his face.

Shin'ichi swatted Mamoru with the sleeve.

"Be nice." He commanded, pulling his arms through the slots.

Mamoru hardly flinched.

"Oh yeah! You're the one in charge of recruiting the Master of Earth right?" Iwao turned his attention to Kenji.

"Yup! I leave tomorrow." He gave a thumbs up, clearly excited.

"Switch with me."

"Huh?"

"I wanna find her! She's like the best earthbender and all and I want a good fight!" Iwao explained.

"This is a voluntary organization, you do realize that, right?" Shin'ichi didn't want him bring back a little girl tied up and gagged.

VERY bad publicity.

"Yeah, but what if she's battle freak? Or wants to prove her strength or just wants me to shut up? It'd be pretty fun!"

"Have you been giving him his medication?" Mamoru had to ask Izumi.

She sighed, a response in its own way.

"I don't know…it'd be pretty nice to meet someone my age, I thought I'd get to try and make friends and all." Kenji debated.

"Come on. You can do that when she gets back here, besides, it'll give you more time to work on that phone thing."

"I already finished. It's upstairs charging. I also made a smoke bomb, flash grenade, this cool electronic based rem-"

"Well you can start something new." Iwao reasoned.

Kenji tapped his finger to his chin, looking to the ceiling.

"Give me your payment and it's a deal."

"Huh?"

_'That's what he wanted from the start, isn't it?'_ Somehow the opening for the phrase was more than casual.

"I've already used my allowance this week, and there's a few things I need to get in town to start my next project." Kenji shrugged.

_'How does he spend it all?'_ Iwao had so much saved up already, even if he bought everything he saw, he'd still have leftovers.

Then again…he was used to a much smaller budget.

"Deal." They shook on it.

"Now that that's settled, I believe I have an appointment." Shin'ichi peeked at what seemed to be a watch on his right wrist.

_'How long has been wearing that?' _Kenji thought it over.

Yes. He'd had it on every time he saw him.

Not that's it's unusual to wear a watch, but it was another note to go in his file.

Swinging his leg over the seat, Shin'ichi fit perfectly on the device, it literally being made for him.

"You may accompany me on this trip if you'd like." He informed Mamoru.

His face lit up as a child's would, a smile that everyone caught a quick look at, Kenji thought he seemed friendlier.

Shin'ichi poured his energy through the bike, the engine roared to life.

Lifting his foot from the ground, he dashed out of sight in a blink of an eye, Mamoru faded into nothing but a shadow, disappearing altogether in a comparable speed to follow.

* * *

Huyu meditated, keeping his mind sharp, his white hair seemed to stand exceptionally spiked now.

Each breath was paced, constant, he released energy in an even wave; a sonic radar. Whoever's power was strong enough to clash with his own would have to be a master.

Impact.

_'She's close.'_ Without a doubt, the upcoming town was her temporary hideout.

A searing pain overloaded his conscious; he squeezed his eyes as the migraine settled.

He gritted his teeth, the throbbing would last the rest of the day.

_'I'm not getting anywhere with this stupid practice.'_

It was rare when he would actually focus to this extent.

He had remembered the original direction she'd been moving in, and based his guidance on that. His sense was on a major malfunction, from time to time, energy would hit him so suddenly and with such force it was too much to handle. It'd confuse him to a blinded state; he'd get dizzy and nearly lose balance.

Other times it was so dim that he could go a whole day in darkness, relying solely on his other senses made him feel so vulnerable.

Worse than ever. Huyu had never had so little control of this half of the gift, it was near impossible to use.

Training only put him in an irritable mood; fighting Kaimu's hypnotic treatment overworked his brain.

"You done yet?" Benjiro questioned.

Then there was him.

Huyu reluctantly glanced in his direction.

"I'm sorry, is this inconvenient for _you_?" He was sure to emphasize his hostility.

"Just asking." Benjiro's tone was much too dark for the phrase.

The two glared in silence.

The friendship was very light.

Everything in this group was light. The stability before the incident was gone.

Benjiro refused to continue pursuing a relationship with Huyu after the kiss; Huyu put together that he must have witnessed it, and found his movement childish and stupid. If it was all so delicate as to let a girl get in the way, then clearly there wasn't even a point in trying.

Yet Emi and he had yet to further their affiliation. He'd flirt in a casual style, just like before. She'd blush and give no definite answer, just like before. But both knew that there was a possibility of one wanting the other, the other unsure of their true intentions.

The atmosphere would grow tense as neither knew which part to play.

Huyu knew she liked him, but did he return to the same level? His mind was too busy solving his gifts puzzle to compare feelings; perhaps she'd simply be another girl. Dating her would have to be permanent, or else risking the entire formation of the team, not nearly worth attempting.

The idea of being stuck with one girl seemed less appealing, especially when he began to think of Hiromi.

Emi figured his past, many girls he played around with, some he possibly brought to bed. She wasn't that kind of girl, which would contradict, and she had no intention of changing, having sworn abstinence long beforehand. He'd be the type she'd hear rumors about. That everyone warns about. The stereotyping should be enough to push her in caution. So what was this feeling she felt? Why did she want to be near him? Or…what did she want from him?

Benjiro was watching through the sidelines, feeling more as a pathetic loser than ever before. He was never good around girls; which resulted in his crushes dating other boys, but something about this whole situation was impossible to stand. He forced himself to think of her flaws, something that'd change his perspectives.

It wasn't working

The whole situation was overly dramatic; he didn't understand how his life became a stupid love triangle.


	18. The Fat Hippo?

**The Fat Hippo? (Day 83)**

* * *

"Did you really need to buy that?"

"Yeah. It's the best one I could fine."

"It's freakin summer! Robes are useless!"

"It's not about keeping warm, genius. It's just traditional."

"Since when do you follow anything by tradition?" Wasn't he the one who-by quote_-'doesn't give damn'_?"

"Something's I don't mind." He shrugged.

"I thought you like to keep a low profile about the whole "Master" thing!" Benjiro motioned to Huyu's loose black hair.

"I do, otherwise I would just be wearing my master's robe."

"You mean that one that came outta no where?"

"Uh, sure."

"But what's the difference between that one and a white one?"

"Master's draw more attention."  
"So will this one."

"Actually in this dimension, no."

"Alright boys, I think that's enough." Emi squeezed in the middle of them, stopping this before it could get anywhere.

Huyu adjusted his new robe on his shoulders, quite happy with his decision to purchase another, despite the avatar's constant objections.

Benjiro fiddled with their supply of money, taking note of how much smaller it'd been waning.

"Relax. I can always get us more, not that we need it. I mean, how often do we really go into these shops?" Huyu's easy going tone was too relaxed in Benjiro's opinion.

Overall, they'd truly been surviving on their own. They bought clothing and some camping supplies, of course. But in general, they rarely needed to purchase their food from stores; hunting, fishing, and gathering had proven to be useful skills.

"No stealing. We're trying to help these people remember?" Benjiro felt that'd be beneath them.

"It's not like I'd get caught, besides, I wouldn't take that much. I may be a thief but I'm not greedy." Huyu's sly larceny gleam peaked on his face.

'_Yes. You're a saint.'_ Benjiro rolled his eyes.

"I think we're ok for now." Emi was clearly uncomfortable with the idea.

_"That's girl needs to grow up."_

Benjiro lifted his head, almost not recognizing the voice.

"Oh yeah." He whispered subconsciously, Huyu glanced in his direction, brushing it off without question.

Hotaka had been so quiet lately, he'd nearly forgotten about him.

_'She just likes to do the right thing. Nothing wrong with that.'_ Benjiro defended in a simple style.

None of his hostility like he used to talk to the spirit.

_"For what you guys are getting yourself into, yeah, there's A LOT wrong."_ Hotaka nearly laughed.

_'You guys? Aren't you kind of stuck with me?'_ That was the plan wasn't it?

Why talk as if he were a side watcher?

_"To an extent."_

_'Do I bother ask?'_

_"No."_

_'Can I ask where you've been for the past few weeks-ish?'_ Surely spirits can't just disappear.

_"Oh you know, the Fire Nation plotting your death... Where the hell can I go? You just said was stuck with you."_ Hotaka pointed out.

_'Yeah but…I don't know. You weren't helping out in any of the lessons or making fun of me or anything. It's like you just drop dead for a while.'_ Benjiro touched his head, pleased with the hair, slowly, but surely lengthening.

_"…"_

_'No offense.'_ Drop dead probably wasn't the best choice of words.

_"You've got to learn to do your own stupid bending. I'm not doing all of your battles. Besides, you've been so pitiful lately that when I criticize anything you automatically think it was your on conscious."_ Hotaka complained, _"It's no fun when you get my credit."_

_'I AM NOT PITIFUL!'_

_"Wanna bet?_

"And his grandpa's a fat hippo…" Huyu's voice carried near.

"What!" Benjiro found both Emi and Huyu studying him suspiciously.

"You back with us now? Cause I was starting to run out of family members." Huyu folded his arms.

_'I really need to learn to double task.'_

"I was listening the whole time!" Benjiro threw his hands up in exaggeration.

"Good, so you agree with us then?" An obvious trap.

"No, my family is fine thank you." He gritted his teeth.

"We were insulting Shin'ichi's." Huyu lifted an eyebrow.

"I know, I mean I don't agree that his grandpa's a fat a hippo cause' that's just stupid. He's probably just a regular fat old fart." Quick excuse.

"See? He's clueless." Huyu slapped the back of his head in an _'idiot'_ fashion.

"Hey watch it! You're not covered!" Benjiro jumped a good ten feet back, referring to Huyu's lack of gloves.

Huyu smirked.

"Aww…how cute, you finally understand that I can kill you." He patted the avatar's hair mockingly.

"If I pass out this time it's not my fault!" Benjiro glared at him.

Huyu brought his fist down this time, not with full strength, just enough to close Benjiro's open jaw.

"Yeah, the fat hippo did it." Huyu slipped his hands into his pocket, walking ahead.

_'Wait...who's the fat hippo?'_ Would it be weird to ask?

Sad part was that now he wanted to know.

"So…why do you keep spacing out like that?" Emi figured it wouldn't be so intrusive to question.

_'Uh….!' _

Panic.

"I was dropped as a child." Hotaka spoke through his voice.

_'I HATE YOU!'_ Benjiro's face flushed as he was forced to face Emi's puzzled expression.

Hotaka laughed

_"You're the one that makes it so easy to take control." _He managed through a cackle.

Huyu chuckled, shaking his head.

How many ways he could use that.

He cringed his fingers, a clammy feeling crawled in his skin; he pulled them out before curling them into a full fist...

He pace quickened.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

All noise was deafened by his increasing heart, he felt the pulse strengthen, his saliva drying in his mouth, that searing dryness creepy into his throat.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

A surge filled him, radiance; the master was close, too close for his blind sight to ignore.

Half jogging, he needed to get out of here. His fresh robe blew behind him, his mind already beginning to pound. A yearning spell set amongst him, he wouldn't dare let anyone come in contact with his skin.

Thump-thump.

Time froze.

He never believed they happened, the shots in a movie when the film slows to emphasize a dramatic passing of characters. Now it seemed a little too played.

His sense was flipped on, her energy was solely there; whisking away any unworthy, she was strong. Close to master's state without doubt. He shot his eyes to her direction, he'd missed it. Rather than the glance of a half a second eye contact, he glimpsed to the back of her head.

Turn and follow her?

Rubbing his throat, he shook his head, and continued to run.

* * *

Benjiro gave up on trying to think of an excuse.

The eight second time frame to explain his outburst had passed five minutes ago.

Stupid Spirit.

Emi had decided not to ask, figuring whatever it was…was probably more embarrassing than having to admit the true excuse, only leaving them in a contemptible silence.

Neither mentioned Huyu's absence, though both clearly noticed.

He was often leaving without word, whatever difficulties he faced, gift, urge, simply uncomfortable, they found it easier to act as though it went unseen.

Although, now it was more than inconvenient. How were they supposed to scout the master now?

Huyu knew more of master's common traits, and with his glimpses of energy, it would have been much less painful. Yet now they were left on their own.

"Sooo..."Benjiro played with his fingers in nervousness.

Before, he would have liked the opportunity alone with her. Lately, he had become incapable of enjoying them. What was he expected to do? He had been making himself look like a stupid fool for how long? And CLEARLY she wasn't interested, so why had he been wasting his time?

If he changed his attitude now for a friendlier approach, would she notice? Had she already noticed?

It was different when they were at camp. He could act preoccupied with something dim, too busy to talk.

When they were out in a town, sometimes he'd act as though shopping. Now, that they were on a search, they had to stick together, much to his discomfort.

"I suppose the best place to start would be-"

"You sure this time?"

Eavesdropping.

Perfect start.

"I've tripled checked. Everybody's heard the same story. Now come on!" a curly haired red head began pulling her blonde locked friend along.

He seemed less than convinced.

"That's what you said last time."

"Look, there's a hundred pieces going on this. You wanna wait for the gossip of the battle, that's fine. I'm outta here." She clearly wasn't a little princess.

Charging through the streets, the boy was her heals, moving fast as average teenagers come.

The Emi and Benjiro exchanged glances, and then shrugged.

Best lead they've had all day.

* * *

"How did we lose them?" The short boy with limited amount of hair questioned.

_'How tall is he?'_ Her head cocked as she guessed, _'Um...probably exactly a foot or just an inch extra above me...so...five-one? Five-two at most. Wait, how tall am I again? Four-one, that was a while ago, maybe I've grown! No, I'm still diminutive and adorable.'_ She rocked her head back and forth happily.

"They were pretty fast for earthbenders, and then we did have to go back and apologize to that one cabbage guy, although he seemed kind of used to it..." This time it came from a very beautiful girl, she had long flowing hair that sparkled.

_'Um...I'd say five-seven.'_ She shrugged her small shoulder, playing with her hands in her lap, _'Did they crash into the cabbage merchant? How do they not know that it's tradition to run? They went back and said sorry? Way to ruin the game!'_ Pouty face.

"Well this sucks! Just when I thought we'd find her!" The boy moped as well.

_'Not as cute though.'_ Of course not.

Her...with whom were they looking for?

"Maybe a crowd will draw to the fight." Optimistic.

_'Fight...oh is that what they're getting on about?'_ She could help them.

Or maybe just send them off with the rest, that is what her job is, right?

Not yet though; they were interesting.

"Yeah, how many girls are there that'll kick asses like she will?" The hint of sarcasm wasn't missed, clearly not sharing the girl's trait.

_'He said a bad word!'_ The thin loose strands bounced against her cheeks as she shook her head.

The extra blink over her grayed blue eyes proved a slight hurt of the sexism.

The boy only caught on when there was silence.

"I-I just mean that you know, she'll be hecka cool to watch being the Master of Earth and all...you could kick their asses too, you know, if you wanted too." He rubbed his neck in nervous gestures, his face reddening as he stumbled through words.

_'He likes her.'_ A minute and she figured that much out, _'Master of Earth, they have funny wording. Unless they know about them…OOoooooh… Onee-san is going to be M-A-D. Perhaps I should check.'_

"Well we don't know for sure if it's her, but-"

"Are you guys looking for the big fight?" A miniature voice with strong confidence behind caught Emi's and Benjiro's attention immediately.

Both of the looked at the petite owner.

Her hair had multiple shades of brown, the dominate a very dark, lighter strands ran perfectly to compliment the medium highlights. Unique but natural and thick, tied up into pigtails. Tapered in the front, loose strands framed her round face as the bangs were cut at eyebrow length.

How small and thin she was. Benjiro swore he could snap her thin legs as a tooth pick, he was surprised the tan capris fit; surely they didn't make pants in her size.

Kids section only.

A sleeveless grassy green shirt that made it down to halfway down her thigh even as she sat, a matching tan sash wrapped tightly around her waist, it had slight collar to cover her neck. Her olive skin seemed only fit for her style.

A button nose was complimented by her bright smile.

Of course, these were minor details to the only feature that stood out.

The largest, shiniest eyes either had ever seen, she had the minutiae to be a doll. They were much out of proportioned for her face, both Benjiro and Emi could use each eye as a mirror without crowding, they had such a cheerful glow that could never hold anything other than happiness.

The color of damp wood after fresh rain. It had the dark brown with possible cherry wood tint, dark around the edges; they were as warm as a fireplace fire.

Six, Seven at most, she was by far the most adorable girl.

Period.

Not even comparable.

A need to just give her a hug or tickle her until she laughed, throw her in the air and act as an airplane, it was just something Benjiro found himself fighting.

_"I don't believe it..."_ Hotaka's words were in pure shock.

_'What?'_

"Yes, do you know where it is?" Emi asked; she used the gentle tone one subconsciously takes when dealing with small children.

_"Oh…this is certainly going to be interesting."  
'What? Why?'_

_"Let's just say irony is cruel."_

_'Care to elaborate?'_

_"Nothing. Just past life memories."_

The girl patted the seat next to her on the empty bench.

"Right here. We always send around a cover up so there isn't a big crowd when they actually start fighting. Rocks flying and a lot of people isn't a good combination." She seemed proud of the idea.

The two glanced at each other, shrugging before taking a seat.

"I'm Aeka! You can call me Aeka-chan!" As she said this, she nodded her head by an inch, perhaps an informal bow, formality would involve getting up.

"Aeka...chan." Benjiro repeated.

_'Is that her last name…or a nickname or…uh…'_

"I'm Emi and this is Benjiro, nice to meet you." Emi filled in, flashing an _"I'll explain later"_ look to the confused avatar.

Aeka closed both her eyes as she beamed, her right leg swinging while her left remained still.

"If this can get dangerous...should you really be hanging around here? It might not be safe...for...you know...k-kids." Benjiro did his best not to offend her with age.

She seemed to hardly notice.

"Onee-san doesn't let it get that out of control. She makes sure no one gets close to me. Besides, I'm kind of limited, but I can stop a basic attack." She threw a fist forward to emphasize that she was a fighter.

_'How cute.'_ Emi loved seeing small children thinking big.

A small school girl just hoping to be a strong as her older sister, striving to a goal.

"So...Onee-san," Benjiro didn't know if that was a name or something along the -chan category, "She's a good earthbender?"

Aeka nodded her head exaggeratedly.

"She's a master!"

Both of them widened their eyes, looking to Aeka in a tense fashion.

_'Was that coincidence or code?'_ Benjiro waited for elaboration.

_'They're jumpy._' Aeka giggled.

"It's funny. She said something about that Master of Earth person you were talking about earlier." She tossed her hair.

…

"Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?" Benjiro jumped to his feet.

_'Why's he defensive?'_

"But I have to be aware of my surroundings! Otherwise bad people might come and take me." The way her young voice explained, it was something from a Disney film.

"How does eavesdropping help prevent kidnapping?" Benjiro's temper was being used up.

"Cause if they were planning on taking me I'd know!" She folded her arms in another pout.

"Why would anyone even be trying to kidnap you?" Benjiro mumbled, not really meant for answer but Aeka did just the same.

"Because I'm so cute!" Her smile was back.

_'Can't argue with that.'_

"So, has your sister said anything about the Master of Earth?" Emi pressed as innocently as possible.

_'Sister?'_ When did they get family members involved in this?

Aeka pointed her right toe low, attempting to sweep the dirt, too high up to reach.

"Maybe." A playful laugh creeping up.

_"Why don't you bribe her with candy?" _Hotaka was amused.

"She says a lot of things." Aeka brushed her loose strands of hair, glancing away before meeting their gaze, grinning.

"Like what?" Benjiro sat back down.

"I can't tell you." She shrugged.

"Why?"

"Cause you're strangers." This was said in such a whispery style, it changed from G-rated family fun to an R-rated horror film.

"Stranger danger right?" Emi approved of her caution.

Aeka threw her head in a single nod.

"I suppose she could tell you more, since there's a lot she doesn't like me to hear." She tapped her chin.

"Why? She's your…sister?" Emi gave him a reassuring bob of the head, "Yeah, sister right? Why hide things from you?"

"Well, we're not ACTUALLY sisters," Aeka rolled her head on her neck, "we only met like a month ago, but she still takes care of me and everything."

_'A month ago?'_

"Do you know what she was doing before then?" Suppose she doesn't have an alibi for father back than a year?

It was a possibility.

"She doesn't like to talk about it." Aeka glance at her feet.

The duo watched each other, both on the same track.

"What about her f-"

"Any other sons of a bitch wanna get in on this? Or is everyone ready to get their asses whooped?" A girl immediately took the stage.

They were on a pretty abandoned side of town, few travelers scurried along when they saw her.

Some punks leaning against the wall stood up, confidently swinging their arms as they strolled near her.

"Now pumpkin, you sure you wanna do this?" A man barely making thirty with a desperate need for both a shave and bath questioned.

This girl wasn't someone Benjiro pictured being called pumpkin

Unlike most girls, she seemed in no regard of her appeared, her hair unmaintained and plaited with dirt, uneven edges at the taper of her neck.

Pale skin with a coat of soil, the splash of freckles across her nose could have been mistaken for small mud caked spots. The faded green T-shirt that was three sizes too big hid most of her figure, although Benjiro noticed that she was well developed, pretty top heavy compared to most. The shorts must have been made for men, they nearly came to scabbed knee, and she was barefoot as most earthbenders would be.

Unlike Emi's dainty model thinness, she had meat on her bone, a slightly larger frame, a healthier weight actually, not starving slim. He had a guess that most of it was muscle, around her hands were fingerless gloves she held in fists.

Taking up most of her face were large brown and emerald goggles, transparent enough to see her simple green eyes, lacking that incredible sparkle Aeka had.

Basically...Benjiro had ten bucks she'd kill him if he got on her bad side.

Gently placing her hand on the mans filthy shoulder, she actually gave a soft look.

_'Ok...maybe she's not that bad.'_ Perhaps it's just a tough act she has.

And then she brought her knee to the groin with such strength, Benjiro even winced.

_'I'm scared.'_

"Don't call me pumpkin."

"Onee-san is so mean." Aeka sighed in sympathy for the crouched over male.

* * *

**A/N:  
Anyways, for anyone who doesn't know about Japanese Honorific, I'll explain as they appear. (it will also be said somewhat in the story but incase your interested)**

**-Chan: Mostly used to for babies and small children, it can also be used for teenage girls, small animals, lovers, close friends, or young woman. It's not traditional to use it on yourself but Aeka is meant to be the type who enjoys making herself cute.**

**Onee-san: Older sister.**


	19. Hostile Greetings

**Hostile Greetings**

* * *

Men searched their pockets desperately, pulling out copper pieces as fast as they could count.

A bag was passed around, it filled up fast; people nudged each other before stepping up.

Ten boys, they had the guts as "Onee-san" had her hand on her hip, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'll give you guys ten seconds to make a plan, then I start making it hurt." She plainly said.

From sixteen to forty, they all thought this was going to be easy. Immediately they circled her, probably plotting to just attack all at once.

"Wait, she's taking them all on?" Benjiro gulped.

Aeka pressed her finger to her lips, shushing him.

"Just watch." She winked reassuring.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

She moved her foot upward, a motion that was interrupted as all ten launched an attack.

Those in front and behind shot a boulder the size of Aeka, flashing towards her, one on the side shot an earth line, three diagonals sending smaller rocks in more numbers, two attempts of fissures and two miniature earth waves.

Benjiro immediately saw the difference.

She threw both her arms out, the boulder sped the small distance they had left until she sunk her hands into them, swinging them in an almost graceful movement, the smaller chunks smashed against them and broke, the perfect shield.

She forced them down, smashing both into the floor, crashing into the ground attacks; she brought her left hand up as she wheeled her leg around. Ten chunks of earth were summoned, ten chunks of earth launched at her enemies.

Four got the worse of it, smacking them straight in the stomach; they either flew back or hurled over prepared to puke.

A man moved to attack, she was on top of it. Slamming her heel to the floor, a pillar threw him a hundred miles in distance.

She spun around to block a rock, swiping it away as she pounded her free hand on the ground, columns hit a few at a slant, tossing them into a painful tumbles. She clenched the dirt, the last one standing sunk into the floor, only his head sticking up.

"Whoa."

That seemed like the best adjective.

The only adjective.

She wasn't like the others. They seemed sloppy and disorientated, unorganized and pitiful.

Kick and see what happens.

She was fluent, but assertive, liquid in a solid style. Confident without restraints, she knew exactly when to attack, how to attack and with what force.

Aeka clapped her hands happily, "Onee-san!" She waved in cheers.

_'Yeah, we need to talk to her._' Benjiro glanced at Aeka, feeling bad he'd have to use such a sweet girl.

"Eita-san." Aeka smiled at him.

"Huh?"

"You call her Eita-san. Onee-san's my name for her." She tilted her head.

_'Uh...ok.'_

"She's good isn't she?" She more stated than asked.

"Very. Ten at once is impressive." Emi admitted.

"Oh that's the least of it. She once went head on against twenty-five. Thirty if you count the amateurs." Aeka proudly announced.

_'So...they get a bunch of cocky guys...line them up to kill her, have people bet against her...then take a bunch of money and walk away? That's actually kind of nice.' _Benjiro wondered what'd happen if they lost.

"That's your sister there right?" A plump grey haired man handed her the sack of gold.

"Yup. Thank you!" Aeka graciously accepted the winnings, the bag probably weighing more than half her weight.

_'Hmm...Ok, let's see...if I play the avatar card would she offer to take us to let us meet her? Or maybe offer her like a ride on a bison or something. Kids like that, right? Well I guess we'd actually have_ _to get a bison but that could probably be arranged later. Or...actually candy would be so bad.'_ Benjiro weighed the options.

"Which one did you decide on?" Aeka played with the winnings, pulling out a few coins before watching them drop back into the pile.

Benjiro lifted his eyebrow.

"You're thinking how to bribe me right?" She tied the bag closed before looking him in the eye, "Normally I'd say something about me being cute doesn't mean I'm stupid...but it was pretty much written on your face so that doesn't count."

"We wouldn't trick you like that; we're your friends right?" Emi went at another approach.

"The whole _"friends help friends"_ doesn't apply if you just meet them." She shook her head with a smirk. "But…if you guys play a game with me, I can make sure you talk to her."

_'Crap we're playin princess aren't we?_' Benjiro was an only child.

That meant he had no little sister to drag him into dolls or dress up.

And yet it seems he was still going to take that bullet.

"What's the game?" Emi remained more upbeat than him.

Aeka nudged her eyebrows up and down in a single motion; no intent of answering.

"Here you go miss, thank you for letting us borrow it." A middle age fire nation woman brought a wheel chair to the side of the bench, not even waiting for a response before running off.

Benjiro looked around for the owner.

"No problem!" Aeka waved good bye.

_'Do they bring a wheel chair for their victims?' _It would be a nice gesture.

Odd.

But nice.

Then he noticed.

Aeka stood, only putting weight on her right leg, her left being limp and practically lifeless. She hopped to the side before sitting back down in the chair, adjusting the sack in her lap as her arms reached for the top of the metal wheels.

"We're camped in the caverns just outside the eastern entrance of the town. Come for a visit during sunset. We'll have a tea party!" She squeezed both eyes close while allowing the smile to extend.

Benjiro bit his lip, only nodding his head as a response.

Aeka didn't even notice their silence, rolling off as her hands moved in a customary motion on the wheels.

A mixture of guilt and sympathy pitted in his stomach.

She was crippled, and he was attempting to use her.

He was attempting to take advantage of a small, helpless, crippled girl.

How much lower could you get?

Through the side of his eye, he could see Emi sharing his shame.

_"You know, you're supposed to treat her like everyone else right?"_

_'But she-"_

_"As much smiling and grinning as she was using, clearly she doesn't let it bother her. You shouldn't either."_

_'Actually trying to be helpful?_' The words of advice should be noted.

_"No, just if you offend her or due something stupid, her sister will kill you and that'd be a pain."_

_'Good point.'_

He gulped.

* * *

"Maybe we should have brought like a _"Get better balloon"_ or something?" Benjiro felt it being rude showing up empty handed.

"We don't know if it's something that can_ "Get better"_." Emi's voice was low in sadness.

_'Man...'_ Benjiro kicked a rock, wishing he could just ignore that simple fact.

"So how should we explain the situation?" She changed the subject.

_'Explain?'_

That was a good point.

Were they not at the point of reaching desperation?

Only the master of earth and fire were left.

Earth and fire were the only elements he needed.

They had to join their team or it'd be trouble.

Suppose they sided with Shin'ichi more than him? Would a local be capable of serving as a substitute?

No, Yasuo said only the masters and prodigies.

But then again, Yasuo was not running too well with trust lately.

"Maybe...we should just say our side." He proposed.

Emi watched him.

"You mean, act as if it's the only answer?" Her unsteady voice wasn't prepared to lie.

"Well, yeah. Technically, Shin'ichi hasn't made his offer to her, so theoretically aren't we the only option?" That didn't mean he wouldn't find them and explain the situation later though.

"I wouldn't lie. That's just starting out wrong." Huyu caught up to them, shoving his hands in his pockets, as if it's normal to pop up after disappearing for hours.

Benjiro glared at him.

"Ok, why can you always find us, but you can't find a freaking master?" Surely there that wasn't coincidence.

Every time he ended up leaving, he made his way back.

Shouldn't the master be easier to find?

Huyu shrugged.

"Call it instinct. I guess cause I'm familiar with your energy, it's like standing in a crowd. You're drawn to what familiar. Anyways I did find her. She's in the caves just up ahead. Guess you already know that right?"

Emi nodded.

"We wouldn't be lying. Just omitting." Benjiro went back to the important subject.

"You don't want to give her any reason to hate you. Once she joins she'll already have enough." Huyu joked with a serious voice, making his view slightly confusing.

"But she'll-"

"Trust me, I won't bring it up or anything, but just make sure you get the truth out." Huyu was looking at his footing, saying this a little too deep

_'I'm sure she's had her fair share of deception.'_ He shifted his head, removing the strands from his eyes.

Thoughts drew back to that night when she'd entered master state.

The emotions so strong, the hatred and anger…even he was able to tell.

A stab in the back must have been the answer.

_'But we need her on our side.' _If they were just stuck with their three man team, they were bugs in the game.

Desperation was upon them.

"Maybe we won't need to lie. Think about it. Aeka-chan was pretty close to her." Emi realized.

_'Aeka-chan?'_ Huyu assumed it would be explained later, keeping his mouth shut.

"So?"

"So...would she really let Aeka-chan's world be destroyed like that? Didn't she say herself that Eita was protecting her?" Emi almost seemed excited now, finding the perfect loophole.

Benjiro clenched his fist in victory.

"Just make sure were on their good side and it's as simple as that!"

Huyu shook his head.

_'Honestly. Do they really think it works like that.?'_

* * *

A rock slide covered the entrance, blocking out both visitors and light.

"AHHHHHHHHH! DARK DARK DARK! ONEE-SAN! DARK DARK DARK! I'M SCARED! I'M SCARED! OPEN IT OPEN IT OPEN IT!" Aeka went into panic, screaming in terror.

"No." Eita kicked her feet up on the rock chair.

"ONEE-SAN! I DON'T LIKE THE DARK!"

"I don't want them here."

"BUT ONEE-SAN!" Aeka shrieked

"Open it yourself." Eita shrugged.

_'An earthbender should be used to the dark anyways.' _Not that Aeka was the kind of person to follow earthbenders' tradition.

She refused to even go barefoot! Flip flops being the only alternative that were useless with how little she could walk.

"ONEE-SAN!" Aeka gave a final plea before letting out a wailing cry.

Eita sighed, punching the floor, the path cleared up; a low sun set the cave in an orange tint.

Aeka looked to Eita with sniffles, convincing to anyone who didn't know her.

The perfect little actress.

She rolled her eyes, seeing past that lie.

"I'm not listening to them." Eita folded her arms.

"But I-"

"You said they were trying to use you right?"

"Well kind of but-"

"Then they're just as pathetic as I thought which reverts me back to the _"Not listening_"."

Aeka sighed, wishing she'd be more open minded.

"It was the prodigy and the avatar."

Eita looked at her.

Rather than her small childish voice, Aeka spoke as she did when it was time to be mature. Her voice tossed the whiny ring and allowed a calm tone to fill it. Soft and gentle, it almost sounds insecure but the power she used proved confidence.

"What makes you think that?" Eita paid attention to these rare moments when Aeka would act her age.

"The boy had mentioned the master's power while the girl seemed to admit that the master would be stronger. Which mean she's a prodigy, of air I believe. He didn't fit a masters or prodigies description and dressed in a mixture of earth kingdom and airbenders clothing. He seemed to follow her and was clueless when it came to proper honorifics, which proves several customs were unfamiliar to him. In my view the only reason for them to be finding the masters and prodigies to train the avatar, which reverts back to him." Aeka explained.

Part of it was assuming, but eliminating what cannot be left few possible answers.

_'She does realize hardly anyone uses the suffixes anymore right?'_ Eita flicked a pebble; bouncing off the wall, it rolled to a stop.

"The avatar and the prodigy of air. Pathetic their group size isn't it?"

"No..." Aeka propped her head on her hand, tapping her pinky against her cheek bone, "I think there's one more."

Eita debated to ask, or just go along with it.

"What makes you say that?" The more information she had the better, right?

Aeka's large eyes seemed to stare straight at her, focused perfectly, studying every movement, nothing would escape them.

Eita fidgeted a little, partly used to her spacing out, knowing she was only recalling all the details.

"The avatar likes her, but she doesn't return the feelings." She said instead.

She glanced to her metal wheels, Eita waited.

"He knows that, he stood distant without realization, but his stance was slightly leaning, he'd jump to anything she'd say but was uncomfortable and seemed to try double checking his words before speaking them. Humiliated by his mistakes and obviously wanting to defend her. It's a hunch, but I believe he likes her but is embarrassed by it because she likes another person. If their nomadic then it'd have to be someone they'd travel with right? Basically that could only be a master or prodigy." Aeka rotated her good foot, "He has the prodigy of air and is searching for the master of earth. Between air and earth is water. It's a male waterbender."

Eita was always shocked by how far her sister could get with basic information.

"What do you think? Master or prodigy?" Should she feel dumb considering she was turning to someone younger than her for answers?

No, Aeka wasn't just the average little girl.

"It's traditional for masters to wear a robe, right?" A question not needing an answer, she closed her eyes, running everything through in her mind, they snapped open.

"That guy!" She turned to Eita, clearly needing to elaborate, "When we were heading to the fight, a boy ran passed us. He was wearing a long white robe over a dark blue short sleeved tunic with navy pants, sturdy grayish water tribe boots. Black hair, hazel eyes, he's got a strong build and is probably about fifteen to sixteen. My guess is five-nine to five-ten. I caught him catching a glimpse at you for only a second, but he seemed to know the master was near...his gift! I bet his gift has to do with sensory." Aeka felt accomplished.

Eita stared at her.

_'She put all that together with no evidence at all. I swear sometimes she scares me.'_

"How the hell were you able to remember all of that?" She couldn't have had more than a moments glance.

Aeka smiled.

"I'm always aware of my surroundings."

Eita pursued her lips together, knowing full well of Aeka's inexplicable observation skills yet without knowledge of how she was trained to use them.

"Fine, a master, prodigy and avatar. I'm still not gonna talk." She tossed her head.

"But you have to! They said they'd play the game!" Aeka's childish tone returned.

Eita threw the back of her fist to the wall, a crack creeping away from the impact.

_'Stupid Games.'_

* * *

"ONEE-SAN!" Aeka screamed in an equal mixture of anger and surprise.

"OUCH! What the hell!"

"Stop moving!"

"Get your foot outta my face!"

"Idiot! You're making it worse."

"Get us out!"

"If you stop squirming I would!"

"This is JACKED!" Benjiro did his best to sit up, it swung from side to side.

He tumbled back, using his hands to catching himself.

Huyu grabbed the side as best he could, untangling himself as he pushed Benjiro for room.

Emi was caught between laughing and panicking, barely missing the trap by half a step.

Of course, Eita was having no problem, hooting at their struggle with no interest in assisting.

Most people have some type of security system, not necessarily high tech.

The three of them assumed Eita would be able to sense incoming intruders, which would make extra protection pointless right?

Apparently not.

How many times had he seen this? Movies...Television...Cartoons...Comics! But never did he believe it'd be possible in real life.

Hidden with dirt, a net was set precisely near the entrance, a rope implanted in the ceiling.

He still had no idea how it generally worked, however, once a person took even a step, the trap would activate, lifting them above the ground as the ends tied closed.

Emi lagged behind an arguing Huyu and Benjiro. The two became the unfortunate victims.

"Onee-san! You promised you'd be nice." Aeka pleaded.

"I said I wouldn't kick them out. Take it or leave it they're still here." She clenched her side, taking a mental picture of the two for her mind.

The duo finally settled, murderously looking at each other, blaming the other before turning away.

"OK! HAHA! Can you get us down now?" Benjiro wouldn't be able to keep his temper much longer.

Eita shrugged.

"You got up there yourself. Now get out yourself."

"Got it." Huyu gave a second's warning.

_SNAP_

The rope slipped from beneath, Benjiro managed a full flip; smacking face first into a not so cushioned rock. Huyu landed like a cat, still on his feet.

_'Who's supposed to get on whose good side again?'_ Benjiro shifted his jaw, chewing the inside of his cheek before sitting up.

"Who wants tea?" With Aeka's expression, you'd expect her to have forgotten the entire scene.

She rolled herself over to a burning fire, the smoke escaping through the top hatch created in the roof, pouring the liquid in five plainly designed cups.

She set them on a tray, holding it her lap; she made a circle, first Eita, Benjiro, Huyu and finally Emi.

"Let's try proper introductions. Eita-san, this is Bemiro-san and Ami-san." Aeka smiled.

_'What they couldn't even give her their real names?' _Huyu raised his brow.

Emi and Benjiro looked at each other.

"Uh…Emi and Benjiro." She politely corrected.

"Right! I'm bad with names." Aeka rubbed her neck embarrassed.

Eita's response was a glance in their direction.

"I'm Aeka! You can call me Aeka-chan!" She tilted her head as her sign of respect, clearly unable to stand and bow properly, greeting the master as sweetly as possible.

"Huyu. Pleasure to meet you." Huyu bowed himself; he gave her an encouraging smile.

Benjiro sipped the beverage, utterly surprised at with its gracious flavor.

Overall he preferred coffee from tea, but this was exceptionally delightful.

"State your business and leave." Eita slapped her finished cup on the boulder she'd selected as a seat, standing up with a hand on her hip; the goggles did nothing to lighten her glare.

Benjiro couldn't help but smile.

There was something about her that was real. It was a relief.

Huyu was incomparable in looks, handsome being only a minor detail to describe him, faultless in nearly every way. Emi was gorgeous, a Barbie doll in her own way, the princess from many boys dreams.

Benjiro….well he was there.

Still fazing through his odd stages, he was short and barely growing what could be called muscles from the training, his skin had become uneven in tanning, parts sunburned with a bit of acne on his cheeks, he seemed even worse when he stood between the two supermodels.

Eita wasn't like either of the categories.

Her freckles ruined what couldn't quite be perfect skin, she seemed perfectly balanced in her elevation and weight, sturdy and confidence. Even if she only had an inch or so on Benjiro, the style she held herself you'd have thought the entire world had to look up to her.

The way her eyes failed to mimic those of a doll wasn't as much as a disappointment as many would think. Though what she lacked there she more than made up with in her breasts, Benjiro guessed larger than a D-Cup.

She wasn't stunning. She wasn't Ugly.

She was…average.

It was a nice change.

"What?" She questioned, Benjiro flushed, realizing he'd been staring.

"Any reason for the hostility?" Huyu flashed his eyes to her.

She refused to look at him.

"I despise you people." She hissed through her teeth, directing her gaze to Benjiro instead.

"Have we done something to offend you?" Emi seemed to take this less than personal.

Eita pressed her hand to the surface of the rock, clenching it angered.

"Your attitude is annoying." She squeezed until a piece broke off, turning to sand in a frightful style.

'_She still…I thought she'd be at least a bit more lenient.'_ Aeka knew this whole thing had been a long shot, but they couldn't just keep hiding forever.

"Can we at least explain the situation?" Benjiro didn't want to anger her.

Yeah, too late.

"Ten seconds."

"Ten seconds!" Benjiro's mouth dropped.

"Nine. Eight. Seven." She began the countdown.

"I'm the avatar and I need to learn all the elements because something really bad will happen here if I don't and I'm gonna fight the Fire Lord with your help by next spring and I need to do it with strong benders and all and-and then we'll probably have more trouble and all but we'll figure something and there'll be a lot of fighting and stuff and-"

"Time."

Benjiro gasped for air. Speed talking seemed to come naturally, sadly, although he couldn't tell how much was actually audible.

"I KNEW IT! See Onee-san! I told you! He's the avatar, she's the prodigy and he's another master!" Aeka clapped her hands joyfully.

Huyu watched her, quite astounded.

"How did you know that?" Emi was by far impressed.

Considering they didn't even mention prodigies or masters, surely she had some insight on all of this.

Aeka gave her best innocent smile, "It's a secret…" she giggled.

_'Uh… what part of that is the secret?'_ Benjiro ran his hand over his hair.

"You're pretty bright aren't you?" Huyu asked.

"Of course! You know, being cute isn't enough these days." A winked.

_'Is it possible that she…wait…?'_ Huyu would have to check.

"No. I'm not joining your stupid group." Eita dismissed the idea.

A punch to the gut, Benjiro wondered if she already knew about Shin'ichi's group.

"Why?"

"Because of what you stand for." Benjiro could see a hint of her eyebrow lowered.

_'Crap she's onto us.'_ Benjiro gulped.

She knew, she must and was mad at them because she thought they were killing their world.

That had to be it.

Huyu made a daring move.

He was behind her in an instant; he gently cupping his hands under the bone of her jaw, he tilted her head back, forcing her to gaze into his eyes.

_'Why does he always force them to look at his eyes?'_ What was worse was when they fell for it.

"Surely there's a way we can persuade you." Huyu's silky voice purred, carrying an offer that could be taken many ways.

Emi turned her head away, not yet angered, but Aeka picked up a hint of jealousy.

The fine brown skin with solid deep eyes, impossibly colored by an artists dying vision, soft black hair seeming styled solely to remain loose.

Tall, dark and handsome.

Gorgeous, no, H-O-T beyond impossible.

It nearly made her sick.

She slammed her heel on his foot, attempting to elbow him where it hurt; nearly succeeding had he not slid away.

The frost of his touch, it left a bitter feeling on her skin, chilling. She felt goose bumps on her arms.

"Nice try." Huyu smirked.

_'Thank god I was wearing boots or that woulda hurt like hell.'_ Not that he'd show any sign of it.

Provoking.

She swung the back of her hand, Huyu leaning easily out of the way. She brought her left in a straight forward punch at the face. He arched his back sloping to evade. Benjiro never really paid attention to the streaming way he moved, like water, easily adjustable.

She tried to swipe his legs straight from beneath him, Huyu backed away; her foot hit the floor as she crunched her hand.

The earth slid beneath Huyu, nearly tripping him, had he not so smoothly recovered, somehow reverting his footing into a back handspring, landing a good few feet away.

As he straightened, pillars from the earth suddenly shot up, encasing him in a rock prison with only his head sticking out.

His smile didn't fade.

Only the raising of his eyebrows.

He blinked.

From his own skin or the water in the air, frost crawled over the surface of the rocks. Creeping until it covered even the master, a solid block of ice.

Shattering.

It evenly fell like glass, Huyu's arms folded, ignoring the hail around him.

"You really want to go there?" He was practically threatening by now.

Eita motioned her hands.

"Bring it on pretty boy."

"That the nicest thing you've said to me."

_'Holy crap is this for real?'_ Benjiro had to admit, he wanted to see this.

Two masters fighting?

That would be beyond Kaimu, not even in the same league. It was, well…epic.

Aeka rolled in line between them, breaking it up, "Fighting is very bad! And I will not permit it like this!"

_'Ok, I don't mean to sound mean or nothing, but what could she do to stop it?'_ Benjiro considered rolling her out of the way to let this continue.

Eita watched her sternly before lowering her stance, sitting as an earth bench rose from the floor, kicking her feet up easily.

Huyu backed down as well; Benjiro noted he wore his seal.

_'This isn't going very well…'_ Aeka knew she wasn't going to cooperate so long as the Master of Water was around.

_'No…Master of Ice?'_ Something about him seemed the type to change the basics.

Ice seeming favored.

She had only one choice; besides, he was close to winning wasn't he?

"Hey! Wanna come play with me?"She asked Huyu.

Unlike Benjiro, who'd immediately thought of the worse, Huyu gave a simple smile; there was something about him that she liked. Perhaps it was his attitude, the easiness of his tone; it was effortless for kids to get along with him.

"I suppose." He patted her on the head; she felt as his hand cringed in the slightest, his grin faded too quickly.

The looked in his eye changed.

_'That's what I thought.'_

In a jerking motion, he stepped back, facing away from the watchful observers. His head lowered; a hand to his head while taking deep breathes.

_'I have to get used to it.'_ He was so close to such large energy, it was calling him, tempting him.

Pushing the thoughts away; he could feel them watching him. He placed his hand on the wall for balance, a wave of energy hit him, his eyes snapped closed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Eita would have guessed a seizure, only he wasn't exactly in the right form.

Emi felt her heart skip, wishing she could help, she said nothing. Benjiro gulped, begging Huyu wouldn't do something he'd regret.

Aeka seemed frightened, afraid she'd done something terribly wrong.

_'Why has it gotten so bad?'_ Emi never remembered him having these moments before.

Ever since Kaimu did whatever he did, it just seemed to be worse.

Huyu didn't say anything; he bit down on his lip.

No. It wasn't going away.

Without a word he ran out of the cave, passing through, his face was a blur.

"What the hell? Where you going?" Eita would have screamed coward, had it not seemed so inappropriate.

Silence.

"I-I'm sorry." Aeka's face looked fearful, near tears in confusion.

"No! It's not your fault! It's…well…complicated…" Emi wasn't sure if she should explain this to such a small child.

Would it scare her?

"What's his deal?" Eita looked to Benjiro for answers.

"He…has trouble with his gift sometimes." All that he could think to say.

"Can I go help him?" Aeka asked hopefully.

"NO!" Benjiro and Emi screamed in unison.

Aeka jumped startled.

"It's just he probably needs some time to uh…recuperate." Benjiro was precise with his wording.

"But-"

"Trust us, he'll come back." Emi assured.

_'Eventually….'_

Aeka looked as if she'd cry, with a puppy dog lip, her watered eyes looked at them one last time; they seemed to glaze over until a pure mirror had their reflections looking back.

"Please?" Her small innocent voice pounded through strangely powerful, the word rang in his ear with that desperate face.

The minutes passed too fast to watch, it was confusing as both lost the feeling in their head.

When Emi could recall her thoughts, Aeka had disappeared.

"What just happened?" Benjiro's eyes focused, Eita watched them cautiously, her eyes drawing away when they met his.

"Aeka-chan gets what she wants. She knows how to manipulate people until they do her bidding." Eita's tone was lighter.

Benjiro gulped.

_'Manipulate people?'_ Kaimu came to mind.

What the hell did she just do?

"She's not just another girl, is she? She's special, different. That's why you two can relate, right?" Emi shuffled her feet.

Eita sat up.  
"Special indeed." It was the closest thing they could call a smile.

* * *

"Shouldn't we-" Emi wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but they should chase after her, right?

"Relax. Aeka-chan isn't completely vulnerable. She's smart and if something happens she'll know what to do. Besides, they're still in my vibration range. He even thinks about attacking I'll know beforehand." Perhaps it was just Benjiro, but she seemed to have lightened up a bit.

_'You don't know what he can do.'_ Emi felt terrible for having so little faith.

She should have confidence in him; right? It's not like he does anything on purpose…in fact he's been controlling himself for the most part.

He should be fine.

"Now what this deal with the whole Fire Lord thing?" She swung her legs back on her couch, arms behind her head, perfect for listening or falling asleep.

Was this an offer to allow for a proper explanation?

"There's going to be a massive invasion of the Fire Nation next spring that'll permanently end the war. I'm training with the masters and prodigies to learn to bend so I can defeat the Fire Lord by then." Benjiro tried to sound confident.

_'Freakin Avatar Aang all over again.'_ Eita heard that story a million times.

Surely she didn't need to live through it.

"Go find the prodigy." She closed her eyes.

_'Wait...ok, she doesn't know then?'_ If she had heard of Shin'ichi's group, then she'd know that the prodigy was with them, right?

"But wh-"

"Judging with your dainty steps, I'm assuming your main bending is air right?" She paused but failed to look for his nod, "Since earth is your opposite, it'll be the most difficult to learn, and I really don't want to train some pathetic twerp who would be incapable of learning the basics."

_'Ouch.'_

_"I like her." _Benjiro could just picture Hotaka's grin.

"His bending's already been limited, and he does have trouble with simple moves sometimes. But he works hard, and refuses to give up. And there are times when he'll surprise you." Emi compliment didn't really feel like one.

_'She means the times you help out.'_

_"Yup. So how does it feel to be a wimp?"_

_'How's it feel to be dead?'_

_"A lot better than you'd actually think."_

"Still. I have no interest getting involved in the whole Fire Nation issue." She didn't even look at them

"But...you're the Master of Earth! Shouldn't you be trying to protect the Earth Kingdom?" Benjiro blurted out, immediately regretting it.

"First of all, that's stereo-typing! Not all us freakin earth nation benders are stupid military freaks, some of us don't give a damn about this war so long as they don't bug us. Secondly I'm not the freakin Master of Earth!" She stood up, offended passed angered.

"Master of earth, metal, sand, whatever the hell you wanna be called does it freakin matter?" Benjiro was losing it.

Eita shook her head.

"You guys are such idiots." She muttered.

"Look, what's your problem?"

"You are! I told you I don't wanna have anything to do with your stupid group." She was screaming back.

_"Drop! Play dead."_ Hotaka recommended.

_'Shut up.'_ Benjiro didn't want to deal with him either.

"Why don't you wanna help?" Was she really that selfish?

"Cause I have more important things to do than to parade around with a stupid kid with no experience and a pathetic dream to beat a master!"

"Hey I have some experience!"

"You haven't even mastered one element yet have you?"

Did he? At what point was it considered "mastered"?

_"No where close."_ Hotaka almost forced Benjiro to blurt out.

_'Well you have right?'_

_"Duh."_

_'Well since we're like connected or whatever, doesn't that mean that in a way I have too?'_

_"You ain't gettin credit for my training! You're still a novice!"_

Eita took his silence as an answer.

"So...um...how old are you?" Emi broke it up with a meant to seem random question.

According to both Kenji's observations and Shin'ichi's "compensation papers", the master of earth was supposed to be about thirteen.

Eita seemed more fifteen, however looks could be deceiving.

"None of your business." She wouldn't give them anything.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Benjiro questioned.

"In the Earth Kingdom."

"How long have you been training?"

"A while."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Here and there."

"Where did you spend the past year?"

"Someplace."

_'Man she's good.'_

"You could do this all day couldn't you?" Benjiro sighed.

"Why would I want to waste an entire day on this? I gave you my answer. You guys can scram now." She pointed to exit.

The airbender sighed.

"Is there any reason you don't want to assist in ending this war?" Emi somehow still managed to keep her gentle tone.

Eita closed her eyes waving her hand to emphasize.

"The Fire Nations just a pissed off bitch. They freakin over react and do stupid things for attention. It's pointless trying to stop them because they always have a spy implanted somewhere. I figure let them do what they want as long as it doesn't interfere with my plans. They aren't my enemy anyways."

_'She thinks just like them._' Emi was pretty sure these were the thoughts of the other prodigies and master.

"But what about Aeka-chan? Is she ok with this?" She pointed out.

"We have a neutral agreement as to how our things will work. Neither of us has to explain anything. I do the fighting; she does the scouting and planning. I'm allowed to beat the crap outta anyone I want and she gets whatever toy or book she wants. And neither of us will do anything to get involved in this dumb war." Eita tossed her head, removing the strands of hair that had fallen near her face.

"But why? Wouldn't she want to help bring peace to her world?" Ok, maybe it was just him, but that sounded pretty cheesy.

Eita snorted.

"She's old enough to know that peace is only an illusion. No matter what we do there's always going to be fighting. What's the point in trying to destroy the inevitable?"

* * *

Mamoru's hand was moist, the blood dripping past his handle onto his fingers.

The man looked into his eyes; fear but nothing he'd speak, his skin growing as pale his own.

_'He's losing too much blood.'_ At this rate, he was going to die anyways.

Mamoru withdrew his blade, take steps back, he shot his hand forward.

Shadows from the ground lifted to the air, sharpening its edges, they stabbed the man's body through multiple main arteries.

He was drained completely, his death passing with little pain, the body dropped.

The wind gave a screeching howl, angered he had committed such a sin. It lifted his hair, the half of his face he always hid exposed. Mamoru lifted his hand, touching the thin scar just under his eye.

His eyes fell closed, loose clothing ruffled, he inhaled as much as his lungs could take in.

Just a few moments.

That was all he needed. It calmed him.

Wiping his dagger clean, he trudged through the forest, up the hill. The sun fading behind him. It would only be minutes before his light source was gone. The shadows would be much harder to control, with so many, they'd take over the land.

"I do believe I told you to leave them alive." Shin'ichi didn't even turn as he reached the top; he tilted his head upward, searching for the moon.

The hunt wasn't truly necessary; the white ghost floating above head was quite visible.

Mamoru sighed, almost wishing for a time when he wouldn't get caught.

"He was losing too much blood. I only ended it quicker."

"Why did you strike fatally to begin with?" This time he faced him, his glasses had a serious glare, hiding his eyes.

"Accident."

The two stood momentarily, silence, the other just waiting for the one to crack.

How many glaring contests did they go through?

_'It's not fair...I can't even look in his eyes.'_ Mamoru could only make out a white streak that seeming more intimidating the longer he watched.

He lowered his head humbly.

He always lost these tests either way.

Though neither enjoyed the titles, Shin'ichi was his master. He was in charge.

He made the decisions, and Mamoru was to follow.

It was as simple and complicated as that.

The bond they were forced to bide by had been their decision, it was difficult, but the brothers always respected each personal choice.

"Still holding onto that dagger I see. Don't you think it's time to trade it in?" Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses, letting the previous moment drop.

Mamoru's expression was priceless.

Shocked. Fear came into his face as he held it protectively with both hands, shaking his head comically from side to side in speed motions, like a child.

Of course.

That was his dagger. Ever since they trusted it to him, he always kept it with him. He'd fight with others, but if he was forced to throw it or it managed to slip his grasp, he'd find it.

Just another way he held onto the past.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_"A boy needs something to defend himself with right?" He handed it to him, pressing it against his pale skin._

_Mamoru held it gingerly, his fingers running down the sleek handle._

_The prick of the sharp edge._

_It frightened him._

_Allowing it to slip to the ground, Mamoru hid behind Shin'ichi, pulling the young avatar in front for protection._

_Shin'ichi laughed at this._

_"It's ok." Her gentle voice soothed his worries, Mamoru's small head poked from behind. Her long black hair had a near purple tone when reflected by light, "This is for you. No one's going to hurt you with it." She touched his shoulder, smiling in the bright style she always managed._

_"Yeah! I mean, you know, unless you really tick me off or I get bored then you shoul-" Her brother began to speak before she slapped him on the back of his head._

_Mamoru and Shin'ichi looked at each other, shrugging with a grin._

_It was always fun to watch the siblings fight._

_Her brother didn't even comment, knowing he was at fault. He knelt to the floor; his shaggy brown hair hid his eyes. Picking up the knife, he returned it to Mamoru's trembling hands._

_Weapons._

_They were meant to hurt him._

_How many scars did he have because of them? How many times had he seen a man or woman charge against him? Screaming for his death, they always made a mark._

_How could he own one? It was like betraying himself._

_"Hey you need a weapon to protect me right?" Shin'ichi encouraged him._

_Mamoru looked at him with innocent eyes._

_'That's right…;_

_He was going to protect big brother._

_And his bending might not be enough._

_Eagerly, his tightened his grip, giving a powerful nod, lifting his head with a smile._

* * *

**_~End Flashback~_**

* * *

In a swift movement, Shin'ichi made a shift to snatch it, Mamoru jumping back, holding it out of reach with a determined look. Shin'ichi was stunned; surprised he was almost being threatened by his _"little brother"._

No, he shouldn't be surprised.

"When he said to keep it away from me, he didn't mean for eternity." He elaborated.

Showing no sign of lightening up, Mamoru actually looked worse.

He hid it in his robe, swallowing loudly as his face froze in a mixture of fear, anger and grief.

No, he still was sensitive to that topic.

Shin'ichi would bring it up in hopes of getting him used to it, to accept it. No, he knew this was hopeless after the first attempt.

The way his iris practically shook, his face stiffened to defensive, a glare, speaking for itself, _"Why did you do that?"_

He could tell it still haunted him. When he looked at him, Mamoru could still see it. He could remember every detail.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_What was happening?_

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Faster._

_He had to keep going. His young legs pounded in beat, nothing he could say was pressing them quick enough._

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Faster._

_A jiggling handle, a swear word, the smashing as a door flew open._

_She was in front of him, her breathing in desperate need._

_Need of knowledge._

_Knowledge of what was happening._

_Squeaking of shoes, there was splashing; something hit the floor. Cursing. More water._

_He skipped ever third step, cutting across the hall, his heart was racing in fear, not exhaustion, his black eyes wide open, unprepared for whatever he might meet._

_She got there first._

_From the side he could see her face whiten, her body shook as she clasped her hand to her mouth, stumbling back just enough without breath._

_Mamoru nearly tripped trying to slow down, his limbs freezing before everything went numb. His eyes glued open, they seemed to almost reflect the scene, taking pictures mentally; his face was paralyzed._

_No words would form, no sounds were audible; he knew her brother screamed something, but it meant nothing to him._

_'…but big brother…what….why...'_

_There, he saw it. His knife. Lying on the tile, it pretended to be innocent. No, the splattered blood across it proved its case._

_Betrayed, it had done just that._

_Soft hands covered his eyes, he felt her pull him from the room._

_They didn't want him to see. They hoped he hadn't._

_But he had._

_He was young, youngest of the group, already traumatized from blood. This was nothing for his eyes._

_But he had seen it._

_Her brother was oldest._

_He would handle it._

_The door crashed close, but it didn't matter._

_He had seen it._

_That picture, he wouldn't forget._

* * *

**_~End Flashback~_**

* * *

A hand on his shoulder brought Mamoru back, he nearly jumped.

Shin'ichi watched him carefully, trying to reassure him.

He worried of Mamoru's problems, how over protective he could be, how seriously he took his _"job_", how anti-social he was.

But he was in no position to complain. He probably was at fault for his biggest suffering.

"Stop giving me the pity treatment." Mamoru brushed the hand aside, turning away in a juvenile fashion.

Shin'ichi shook his head, about to speak before his head turned.

Removing his glasses, his eyes watched the darkened skies, following what was invisible to human eyes.

Mamoru squinted, attempting to catch a glimpse; failing to see anything other than a falling acorn Shin'ichi snatched from the air.

"We request an audience with Hei Bai." Shin'ichi announced, he allowed his hair and eyes to fade into their natural color, a sign of respect for the spirits.

The wind blasted against Mamoru, an answer he didn't understand.

He waited without comment.

Shin'ichi closed his eyes, listening while nodding his head.

He turned to Mamoru, pulling one of his own knives.

"Do you want to see?" He offered.

Mamoru nodded, almost anxious to know what this one will look like.

Shin'ichi slit his finger just enough for blood to round down the long bone, handing the weapon to Mamoru, he repeated the action.

Gripping each other's wrists each pressed their bleeding fingers against the forearm, they exchanged an equal amount of blood, representing energy.

Despite how often they did something such as this, the procedure always amazed Mamoru. His blood creeping from his on hand, twisting across until it entered Shin'ichi's cut, vice versa. The thin marks on both their skins glowed, Shin'ichi's black while Mamoru's was an emerald's green.

They were spiritually bound, a procedure every avatar must make. To protect him. Mamoru was meant to lay down his life if the case came.

He was to do it without question.

Keeping alive his avatar, his existence was meant solely on that.

He didn't need to be told to so.

The advantages they were given, tricks like this, it assured Mamoru he would be able to help. That he wouldn't fail.

Mamoru's eyes stung the burning of fire. He squeezed them shut before pulling away, pressing his palms to his eyelids, he waited for it to settle.

Shin'ichi's vision; how he saw the world.

Sometimes he forgot what it was like.

The single tree overlooking the forest, it radiated such presence, seeming to gleam in gold. Spirits swarming around it, animals mostly; none spoke, a few scurried in random orders.

His eyes wandered around him, different colors faded and bold, shadows, ghosts, he wouldn't know what to make out with many.

A beastly roar was loud enough to shake the ground; Mamoru's eyes flashed to the tree, beside it now stood a panda, larger than any animal he had ever seen. Hovering transparently around as a ghostly figure, it was a monster. Half black half white; there wasn't even a basic form to begin to describe it.

He was at ease for now, however he proved that this was not an expected visit.

The growl started at the back of its throat, deepening as it rolled to its tongue, speaking in its own way.

Shin'ichi could only offer so much of his energy, there were many parts of his abilities that were nontransferable, including his fluent speech in practically every language.

This included the second world, animals, and spirits.

Now would he walk up to a lemur and start chattering away in a humorous fashion? No, however his words always seemed to get through no matter who he spoke too; his ears translating their response.

Shin'ichi bowed the extra degrees for the presence of such a greater spirit. Mamoru stepped back many feet, folding his arms, he stood on guard. Not that there'd be a fight. It was simply his job to surveillance these kinds of meetings.

The spirits never minded, they knew of his position and it was practically expected for him to do so.

"My apologies for intruding in such an unruly order; however I'm afraid I have quite imperative business I wish to speak with you that certainly cannot wait." He began.


	20. Sand and Ice Sparring Anger

**Sand and Ice; Sparring Anger **

* * *

**August 23rd, 2010**

* * *

"So...which way?" Benjiro watched for Huyu's signal.

A shrugged.

_..._

"Can you check?"

Huyu pulled his hood over his eyes, blocking out the sun.

"Maybe later."

_'How the hell are we supposed to find her then?'_

Sticking around seemed pretty pointless. Eita made it clear her final descision was no, showing no sigh of swaying. Aeka had mentioned to Huyu that she'd put in a good word, but it'd take time to convince her sister. By the time the two returned, the master insisted it was passed the Aeka's bed time and pushed the away.

The three of them agreed the best option would be to head out and get a head start on the Master of Fire. With luck, the spare time would allow for Eita to change her mind, were she to come to her senses, well it shouldn't be too hard to know where they were going.

"Just head to the Fire Nation. She was hanging around there before." Huyu set off in a random direction, somehow knowing by instinct that it was west.

Benjiro froze.

"The...The Fire Nation?" Despite his attempts in hiding it, his voice squeaked at the end.

Huyu held his tongue from all the insults he could have added.

"It's not like we really have any other choice." Emi pointed out.

_'Fire Nation...that's where the Fire Lord is...right?' _

_"Please tell me I don't seriously have to answer that question." _Benjiro's stupidity was beginning to become ludicrous.

_'So I'm really going to face him?' _

_"Yup. And you'll probably lose." _

_'Why does everyone have such little faith in me?'_

_"Let's see...you're a fourteen year old shrimp that knows nothing about this world, your bending's about as impressive as a toddler, your IQ is less than your age, and you have a reputation to act on impulse. Not exactly someone I'd put my money on."_

_'Well...you'll help me out right?'_

_"Still so dependent on me? It really is sad." _

_'B-But you're like Air Nation right?'_

_"No. I'm not some stupid scared nomad that runs from a fight."_

_'Uh...Water Tribe?'_

_"I'm my own nation so don't even group me. What's your point?" _

_'After seeing everything the Fire Nation has done to the world don't you want to take them out?'_

Hotaka laughed.

_"You have noooo idea."_

_'Well then help me!'_

_"To be honest I don't really see you the one killing him. I always wanted to do that myself." _

_'Why not just take over me like you always do? I'll have no objections if you want to go ahead and all.'_ Was he actually being nice to him?

No...Actually the idea of killing someone didn't quite appeal to him.

This would work out nicely.

_"That's not my call."_

_'Why not?'_

_"Let's just see how things play out. There's still a lot of time to go. And at the rate your going, everyone's going to leave you behind."_

_'Huh?'_

_"Look around smart one."_

Benjiro's eyes focused, glancing around, he realized the flaw. The two had already taken off, leaving him behind.

_'Crap.'_

"Uh...Hello?"

They had already packed up and we're about to leave right? Does that mean they didn't bother to check if he was behind them?

He could catch up, if he ran.

_'Now...which way was it again?'_

Fire Nation.

That was where?

Benjiro spent about a minute walking in a complete circle.

_'Foot prints?'_ It was grass; not exactly the best when looking for tracks.

"HELLO!" Was he seriously lost?

There was a crack behind that made him jump.

What type of animals were in this world again?

"WHERE YOU GUY'S G-

"Right here."

"AHHH!"

He jumped back, looking frantically around.

Emi appeared, using her legs to hold on, she was hanging upside down from the second lowest branch of the tree, her hair draped over like a curtain.

She smiled, laughing at his confusion.

"Ok this is just getting ridiculous." Huyu was much higher, sitting actually pretty comfortable between two forked branches; Benjiro could just make out his robe.

_'Act casual. Like you have no clue what he's talking about.'_

"What do you mean?"

"I dropped an acorn on your head and you still didn't respond."

Benjiro rubbed his head, checking for a bump.

"The fact that you believe me makes you even stupider."

_'Why does he do that?'_

"You wanna explain it to us yet?"

"Uh...would you believe that I have heat stroke?"

"If you can make a convincing argument."

_'Crap.'_

"Uh...I don't have a high tolerance of heat and..." Benjiro glanced down at his feet, realizing he was still standing in the shadows, he jumped into the sun, "I'm part vampire so standing here makes me tired and all and I get uh…start spacing out?" He smiled innocently.

When Emi's folding her arms looking at him strangely while still upside down, you know you suck at lying.

Huyu made his way down, with about fifteen feet still to go, he simply jumped, landing it perfectly, his robe blew upward before settling at his feet.

_'If anyone's part vampire I woulda thought it'd be me.'_

"If I was to beat the crap outta you would that make you spill?" He wondered if he should make the effort.

"Ahhhh...uhh...probably not but I'll start screamin and swearing and possibly crying." Hey might as well be honest in what he can right?

Just in case Benjiro backed a good few feet up, Emi swung around, a perfect back flip, she was there to prevent anything.

"Whatever. I'll figure it out later anyways." Huyu stretched, easing passed him without looking.

_"Why haven't you told them? Don't think I'd be a good friend?" _Hotaka's question was hardly worth an answer.

_'Look, I was originally hoping to find a way to get rid of you earlier s-'_

_"Rejection. Hurts every time."_ There should be a fake sniffle right about here, _"But then again, you should know ALL about that wouldn't you?"_

_'Strike that. I'm still looking for a way to get rid of you.' _Benjiro was sure to keep his eyes on Huyu and Emi, both seeming in a real conversation, something about how they'll be planning on getting troops.

Clearly they wouldn't be able to do this by themselves, and both seemed to have some kind of connection.

Considering Benjiro knew nothing of this, he guessed he'd be ok remaining in silence.

_'Something tells me explaining to them that some freakin spirit possessed me wouldn't exactly get them trusting me. In fact I'd bet it'd go more towards them thinking of me as something from "The Exorcist". The last thing I need is for people from my own world to think I'm crazy. I'm sure I'm going to get that enough here.'_

_"Since you can't see me, I'm shaking my head. The fact that you can't even trust them proves you aren't going to go far."_

_'Well...I guess they might not think I'm THAT crazy now...since I guess we've been through a lot…'_

_"I should write you a definition of "A LOT". One battle freak incident is barely enough to say "A LITTLE"."_ Hotaka corrected.

_"I'm just saying… I'm pretty sure you're going to be sticking around I guess I should have told them, but it's too late now. Wouldn't they be mad because I waited so long?'_

_"So you're going to just wait for them to figure it out even later and then they'll probably be even madder?"_

_'I'll work something out.'_

_"I swear I don't see how you and Shin'ichi are even connected."_

_'Just cause we're both the avatar doesn't mean we have to be alike.'_

_"That's for damn certain."_

* * *

It was a good five minutes of silent walking; Benjiro began to realize how not off his heat stroke story was.

The sun beat down on his exposed neck, it was still summer, nothing he couldn't stand, but this wasn't exactly traveling weather.

He glanced at Huyu, still wearing his robe; he hadn't even broken a sweat.

Now there wasn't much he knew about how his Master of Ice energy worked, but he was pretty sure he had a high standard for coldness, not heat.

Benjiro sighed.

Huyu jerked to a stop, a single motion, both his hair and head lifted, glazing over in white, his eyes looked confused; he closed them, waiting.

_'Uh oh.'_

They opened; he looked directly in front, his seal appeared on his back.

_'Wait what's going on?' _Benjiro considered getting into a battle stance.

"Yo!" The voice was beginning to become familiar, "You guys are heading the wrong way. Not that I'm objecting."

Iwao came into focus, Izumi following as always.

"Whoa what's wrong with your head?" He stared at Huyu's hair, wondering if it was real.

_'Guess he hasn't seen it like that yet huh?' _Surprisingly, Benjiro was getting used to the style.

Huyu chose to ignore this.

"You aren't going to convince her. Well, unless you can figure it out, even then I don't think she's the type to sacrifice a world one way or the other." He got straight down to business.

_'Figure it out?'_ Emi arched an eyebrow.

Did he know something they didn't?

"You're just saying that because you guys got turned down." Iwao didn't need to think of the advice.

"I'm just saying it cause you'll need a hail Mary to win her over."  
"Well unlike you; WE have something to offer." With a gesture of his arms Iwao acted as if a prize was before him.

Huyu smirked.

"Oh I hope she kicks your ass." Huyu would love to stick around to witness it if he could.

"Don't think so little of me. I'm not as pathetic as your avatar in fighting." Iwao motioned his head towards Benjiro.

"HEY!"

"Nobody's as bad at fighting as him!" Huyu chuckled, "I'm just saying your bending's probably weaker than her's," Huyu shoved his hands in his pocket, "…and I KNOW you're weaker than me."

Izumi glanced silently at the two, looking from Huyu to Iwao, he nodded. She silently slipped passed the two, taking a place just behind Emi and Benjiro

"You think your real special don't you?" Iwao cracked his knuckles.

For most it'd seem quite threatening. Yet when you looked at his wiry build, it lost some of its intimidation.

"I'm not sayin I'm special." Huyu rocked his head, "Just more special than you."

Iwao got in his face, pushing his chest.

"Why don't we test that?"

Huyu smirked, shaking his head.

"You got guts." He removed his hands, bringing his right slowly in front of him, "Pro-di-gy"

He threw his arm out, snapping his finger.

Water appeared from the air, freezing into a spear, it nearly stabbed Iwao in the shoulder.

He wrenched out of the way, taking a few feet back.

Iwao slid his foot back, letting his hands hang at his side before pulling them up, circling his front leg, his back pivoted. Pressing both fists forward, the dry dirt acted as his sand.

Spinning like a tornado, it surrounded Huyu, a sandstorm invading his air.

At first he thought only to close his eyes.

It's just sand right?

Piercing stings, the grains searing his skin, it pounced off his body like miniature bullets some ran across to dig in deep. An attack like this wasn't one usually used in battles. It had no lethal force.

But it inflicted pain. Powerful pain, it was for interrogation, meant for torture. It couldn't kill, but it could like hell hurt.

Emi failed to suppress her a small scream, blocking her face as a wind moved towards the victim, Hotaka acted through Benjiro, dividing the air so it'd have no effect on him. Izumi remained silent, completely free of the force, she said nothing.

_'Calm...Calm...Now!'_ Huyu focused on the rushing sand, he sent a wave of his energy, freezing chunks together; they fell to the floor.

Scrapes across his arms and face, he didn't waste time dusting the sand from his hair. Bending without movement, he forced the water from the tree behind Iwao to bolt out.

Iwao lifted an earth wall, the attack broke on impact; sprinkles dotted his skin.

Huyu was on him, with no purpose of holding back, he unsheathed his sword, slashing down the protection.

The sandbender watched the sword, the crystal ice features, he was shocked, another discovery for him.

Never pause in a battle.

As much damage as Huyu could have inflicted, he simply smashed the butt of his sword into his face, having mercy.

Iwao stumbled back, his nose began to leak blood; he clearly was displeased.

A one sided weapons battle would go too fast.

He returned it to its scabbard, Iwao threw his punch. Huyu caught it in his palm, gripping as he twisted it behind his back.

Iwao's eyes widened.

_'Where does this guy hang all day?'_ He was freezing!

It was touching ice, his fist grew numb while goose bumps traveled up his arm.

Huyu laughed.

"If you were even close to a threat, I could suck the life outta you right here." He whispered in Iwao's ear.

His voice wasn't his usual, a hidden darkness, Iwao was growing uneasy.

_'W-what's he talking about?_' He tried to break away; Huyu put full force into his hold pushing him to the nearest tree, Benjiro tensed.

A single glimpse, he saw it. Right in his eyes, a wild look, this was not good.

Bark dug into Iwao's cheek, he struggled with his arms, starting to panic a little.

Battle was one thing. He loved it. But when you were clearly outmatched, it wasn't something to play around with.

"You don't seem as hyped as before. Is this really all you can do?" Huyu hissed in a smirk, bringing Iwao back before he smashed him into the tree again.

Swoosh.

Clink.

They froze.

Everyone did.

About a millimeter from Iwao's face, a knife was lodged into the wood. He was now completely freaked out shaking, as he tried to gulp down a wad of saliva.

Huyu backed off, clearly regaining his sense, his mouth dropped a little; everyone's head turned.

Ok, it was a big enough surprise to see both Eita and Aeka watching the battle, but when they put into account that Eita was the one with folded arms, and Aeka's hand was lowering from the throw.

"Based on your attacks, I believe this was a battle was not a true attempt to bring one to death. Once the victor is clear it's pointless to continue it." Aeka lowered her hand.

How she looked at them.

It wasn't Aeka like. Practically glowing in hostility glaring, she seemed very disappointed, a bit off when you compared Eita's bored expression.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emi didn't mean to sound cross, but they couldn't act like this was planned.

And there was the lightened Aeka they knew

"Onee-san said Huyu-san was too cute to let walk away." She smiled brightly.

"I DID NOT!" Eita's mouth dropped.

Huyu laughed.

"Don't get any ideas." She held her fist threatening.

"I'm just thinking that when admiring me, few girls use "Cute" as a detail." His smirk crawled on his face.

"I bet Obnoxious comes up." She grumbled.

"Oh I'm sure it would if they ever wanted to waste time talking."Huyu nudged his eyebrows up and down.

Benjiro covered Aeka's ears for the heck of it; this was probably a little too mature for her.

"What the hell is with your hair?" It didn't seem to let that escape her attention.

"I know! You never answered me!" Iwao jumped in.

Benjiro removed his hands.

"Honestly you people are so..." He didn't even answer that, forcing his hair to fall in his face, it darkened to black.

Iwao mouth _"Whoa"._

"Ok that's not natural." Eita scrunched her nose.

"COOL!" Aeka clapped, "Can you make it pink?"

"Uh...no."

"But I'd sure like to see that." Benjiro snickered at the thought.

Aeka pouted.

_'So...why are they here?'_ They didn't really get a direct answer.

"Aeka-chan kept bugging me that I had to listen to the whole story and it was either come talk to you guys or hear her crying our entire trip." Eita placed her hand on her head.

Benjiro smiled at Aeka, even if she had denied it before; "Friends help friends" seemed to play a part here.

Huyu pulled the weapon from the tree.

_'Not bad.'_ It wasn't dug in very deep, but considering her thin impression, he was surprised she had such an arm.

"Why does she have a knife? That's child endangerment you! She could have hurt herself!" Iwao was all on Eita, clearly disapproving.

A seven year old with a knife, bad in their world. Apparently not so out here.

"It's her knife." Eita shrugged.

"Her knife!" Even if he didn't know them, he had to say something.

"I always keep seven knives and my whip with me." Aeka grinned pleasantly.

She held her bag in her lap, tapping it to indicate where the weapons were hidden.

"Why seven?"

She remained smiling.

Silence.

"Your whip?" Benjiro wanted to make sure he heard this right.

The tight brown sash made sure the top half of her green shirt stayed in place, almost making it seem as though the bottom half was a skirt.

She lifted the end, revealing a black tank top beneath, Benjiro saw a belt tied around her stomach. Small glimmers of gold, her fingers began unhooking the item.

Aeka held out a thin golden whip, beaming as though it was a toy.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE HER A WHIP?" Iwao had half a mind to call child services.

Well...whatever acted as child services here.

"I told you they're hers! I didn't give her anything!" Eita was growing annoyed.

Iwao seemed less than convinced.

"By wild guess I'm going to assume you're the master of earth?" He questioned.

Eita didn't seem to like him anymore than Huyu.

"Why does everyone assume that?" She didn't deny.

Iwao shrugged.

"Well can I assume that you have some stupid offer like them?" She pointed to Emi and Benjiro.

"No, ours is more realistic."

"HE WANTS TO DESTROY THIS WORLD!" Benjiro snuck in there.

"WHAT!"

"WE DO NOT! BESIDES YOU'RE TRYING TO DESTROY OURS!"

"I told you I'd find a way around it!"

"And how is that search going?"

Benjiro opened his mouth, pausing, "...I'm working on it."

"Oh isn't THAT convincing!"

"Well how's your plan to save this world?"

"Unlike you Shin'ichi actually has a plan!"

_'He does?'_

"Ok well you seem about as annoying as them." Eita touched the ends of her hair.

_'Does she talk?'_ Aeka wondered if Eita had even noticed Izumi yet.

She stood silently, simply watching the argument.

_'A healer...'_ She immediately recognized the bag as one with medicine and bandages, _'So the prodigy of water and prodigy of...sand. I think.'_

"You aren't very open-minded are you?"

"No; you people are just getting on my nerves."

"I haven't even done anything!"

"Freakin blaming me for letting Aeka-chan use her own weapons!"

"Well...kids shouldn't be carrying those things!"

"You say kids like an old man."

Huyu strolled leisurely to the _"safe zone", _leaning on Aeka's wheelchair.

"You're getting into more and more trouble aren't you?" Benjiro wasn't about to let his almost slip pass easily.

"No clue what you're talking about." He yawned, watching the two bickering earthbenders, hoping it'd get to a good part soon.

"Why are you're...uh...can I call them thirsts?" Benjiro hadn't really put a name for it yet.

"You can call them shit."

Aeka's cheeks puffed as she looked at him angered.

"Sorry, you can call them the S-word." Huyu corrected himself.

Aeka nodded approvingly.

_'What he workin for the girl now?'_

* * *

After about three minutes everyone had made themselves comfortable, the two not even seeming to know how to take a break.

"Man she's more hot headed than you." Huyu was chilling in the tree again, Benjiro just one branch lower, Emi was on a second tree whose branches mixed in with the first.

"I wish they'd at least start punching each other." Benjiro moaned.

"Onee-san waits for them to make the first move because it's easier to get an idea of their style. He wants to fight but I think he doesn't want to be held responsible for starting it." Aeka was forced to remain on the floor; she pulled out a book, her eyes scanning it at an impressively fast rate.

She flipped through the pages in minutes, was she even reading it?

_'Still.'_

Izumi kneeled down on the grass, organizing her bag; she had to admit that this wasn't exactly how she planned this out.

"ALRIGHT I'M BORED!" Eita gave in.

She swiped her hand up, two rocks launching at Iwao.

"Finally!" He slid to the left, avoiding one while catching the other, spinning around he forced it to the floor, a pillar just about knocked Eita from her feet.

Planting them firmly, she pushed her hands up, the pillar moving directly upwards, lifting her in height advantage.

Locking her wrists, she snapped them both to the side before hitting forward, chunks of rock in bullet size shot from the middle of her pedestal, smacking in all directions.

Iwao got one in his upper arm, cursing he brought his right limb down, sand scrambled from the earth to make a shield above, anything hitting it was slowed before it could reach him.

He swung his arms around in an almost waterbending style, blasting a good section of the tower away, it shook unstably.

Crashing down, Eita made a quick escape, jumping from one piece to the other; her feet hit the solid floor, the ground trembled as a crack appeared, extending towards Iwao.

He didn't quite get a read on what it'd do, but there wasn't really a need to find out.

Jerking his elbows out, a circular earth line surrounded him, protecting from an outside threat momentarily.

Inhaling what he could, he raised his arms above shoulder level, lowering them before bringing them to his side. Twisting his ankles in perpendicular motions; he snapped his arms together.

Sand blasted Eita from both sides, swarming her in a cloud. Cringing his fingers, they closed in compacter, forming a figure with her still inside.

Aeka twitched, immediately looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

No, she was still safe.

Her hand patted her weak leg, the thought of the sand, coming closer and closer...crushing...breaking...blood…so much blood...

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_She hadn't been able to stand it._

_Despite her best efforts, she screamed. She screamed a loud blasting scream. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her eyes flooded with more. The man laughed, something so dark she felt fear, trembling down her like the little girl she acted as._

_"AEKA-CHAN!" He was as terrified as she was, smashing his foot into the distracted man's face, he couldn't help; no he could only direct the man's attention to himself._

_His brown hair had been torn loose; he angrily beat the enemy, his opponent proving equally powerful._

_More so with his experience._

_Sense drove her as she pressed her wrist forward; the sand released its grip, falling into the vast depth beneath._

_It couldn't be described, tears bursting down in an unstoppable fountain of water._

_This wasn't happening._

_No._

_It couldn't be_

_The pain...it was worse. Worse than anything she'd been trained to handle. She couldn't handle it, screaming again to relieve herself, she was shaking._

_The remains._

_It looked shredded, no lifeless._

_Blood._

_Blood._

_Blood._

_It was a pool around her; she couldn't even tell if it had even been a leg before, it looked like something else. A wild experiment with scissors._

_Blood._

_She was still losing it._

_Ripping her already torn robe, she tied it around the upper portion of her limb, remembering the lessons her roommate had given her, her head was light._

_How much had she lost? More than she should have. Even in the amount of darkness as they were resided to she could see her skin paling._

_Puddles around her, why wouldn't the pain stop? Panting, wishing she could just cut it off, it hurt so much, another scream._

_Whimpering between the sobs, the firebenders above her lit up the cave._

_She caught a glimpse of his black hair._

_He was still up there, both were still fighting; she was just in the way._

_Everything she had been practicing for, she couldn't breathe, her face warm as she tried to catch her breath._

_"Aeka! On your feet!"_

_His voice._

_It was more of a grunt, what he managed out as he conjured another flame._

_He couldn't see her, not from the angle he was at._

_It wouldn't matter._

_Never give up._

_That was their team's motto._

_She tried to stand, another cry as it was useless._

_Her leg was useless._

_But she co-_

* * *

**_~End Flashback~_**

* * *

Aeka shook the thought from her mind, setting the book back in her bag, she bit her lip.

How could she even think of that night now? No, push it from her mind. She touched her stomach, remembering everything.

No, she can't just forget it.

But she can set it aside.

When she looked at everyone, she became angered this fight was lasting as it was.

Eita was grateful for her goggles, allowing her eyes open to study the technique. She shot her hands to the side, freeing herself, she kicked the floor, an earth line sent at Iwao.

He ran, jumping directly on top the center of the attack, a square earth board appeared under him. Building up the rocks beneath it, he launched the wave at her.

A roundhouse kick and it shattered.

_'Now this is what I'm talking about!'_ This wasn't just an easy win for either side.

It was an even fight, the fact that it was hard to decide the victor by now made it all the better.

The adrenaline, he would admit that this was what he lived for.

Eita forced the rocks to create armor, covering her entire body. Skating towards Iwao, she threw out a punch that would have hurt like hell.

He moved to catch it, attempting to weaken the strength with his bending.

She overpowered.

He was thrown into the thinnest tree in sight, swearing he heard a crack; he jumped to his feet as she was still coming at him.

Iwao swiped his hands in opposite directions; dust blew into the air, blinding everyone, but the girl in goggles.

He sunk underground, a pillar suddenly threw Eita; she crashed back down; her coating falling off; she lay in the pile of loose rocks.

"Damn." Benjiro was glad for his safety above.

The cloud gave a hazy view, but more than enough to give an idea of the battle.

He hardly even recognized the place. Where there had once been untamed grass was piled in boulders and sand, trees had scars and chunks half dug in, this would be hard to clean up.

Eita coughed as she stood up, her body growing sore as she felt where a good five more bruises would be forming. Another ten scratches, she was winded.

Iwao appeared on the surface, his exhaustion equal to her own.

The two stared at each other for a moment, taking in that each wanted it to end, and each wanted to be the own delivering the final blow.

They charged, both in synch, each drawing back a fist,

Aeka chewed the inside of her teeth.

They were taking it too seriously.

No, they weren't taking it seriously enough.

_'They're trying too hard._' Each just wanted to prove their strength, prove who was superior.

The earth beneath them began to shake; rocks tumbled in both directions, each summoning them for an attack.

Benjiro sat up for a climactic ending.

Pebbles rolled as each drew energy, pieces flew into the air.

Huyu swallowed nervously.

The fact that he was able to sense the amount of energy they were using wasn't good. This wasn't a serious match.

Or it wasn't supposed to be.

It should be a school match.

When you get mad you beat each other up.

But with the force they were planning, it was like bringing in a gun.

Nothing to be playing around with.

Aeka held her breath.

No. She didn't like this.

"STOP IT!"

Her voice was desperate.

Eita and Iwao threw their punch, the earth flying to cover them, it sounded like an explosion. Crashes, shaking, both were seen flying in opposite directions.

Eita smashed into the floor, on impact she knew she was in trouble. Her arm broke the fall, it was twisted in a strange position, there was a pop and she knew she dislocated something. She skidded across the floor, tumbling to a numbing trauma; she rolled face up, unable to breath from the shock.

Iwao had gained more air; he broke at least two branches, something stabbed into his back, he fell on his ankle, it cowering beneath his weight as he went for a face plant. His chest heaving in over-dramatic fashions.

Izumi snapped to her feet, wide eyes, she took off.

"CRAP!" Huyu was sliding down the tree, jumping down instantly.

Benjiro didn't get it.

To be honest he was about to clap for the performance, yeah they seemed about ready to kill each other, but that was one of the most epic things he'd seen since getting here.

"That was awesome." He spoke out loud, seeing if anyone would agree.

Emi ignored him.

Something was wrong.

Why had they...gasping, she glided down, sprinting to the scene.

_'Ok am I missing something?' _Benjiro was hyped now.

What was up with them?

Hotaka forced his head to lower; Benjiro's eyes searched the floor for a clue.

_'All I see is Aeka's freakin wheelchai-..'_

Wheelchair.

No Aeka.

He focused, making out what everyone else had seen.

Aeka.

Centered in the middle of dislodged rocks with several pieces covering her, on her back, unconscious; blood streaming from her head.


	21. The Crazy, Dainty, Master

**The Crazy, Dainty, Master**

* * *

Under normal circumstances, she would have ran straight to Iwao, check over all his injuries, heal them, and then help Eita.

Aeka was younger and much more feeble, a strike to the head required immediate attention.

Izumi knelt at her side, pressing two fingers to Aeka's neck, she knew it would be very farfetched for her to be dead, but something about the pulse calmed her.

She reached into her bag, pulling out a cloth, she cleaned the blood that had trickled to her nose, a gash in her forehead; it wasn't too deep.

A bit more than she would have preferred; she was already guessing a concussion.

"Is she ok?" Huyu didn't really need an answer for that.

Had she been in any real danger, Izumi would be working much quicker in frantic movements.

Still, Izumi felt the need to nod.

A bit of water on her hands, she placed them with care on Aeka's head.

Emi let out a sigh of relief as she joined in; Izumi was an expert healer right?

The airbender's basic first aid knowledge always made her worry she'd panic when a real emergency came through.

Would this fall under an emergency?

Izumi opened her mouth, for a minute the two held their breath, thinking she'd actually speak.

Instead, she mouthed the words, _"Just a bump"._

_'Seriously?'_ Did this girl have a disability or something?

Huyu would have asked, but his lip reading abilities were probably too little to follow whatever excuse she had.

Benjiro heard very mixed things on battle.

They were fun, exciting, and the adrenaline kept you on your toes.

They were unneeded, dangerous, frightening, traumatizing.

For the most part, his only involvement had been practice battles. Hotaka took over when he was against Shin'ichi; for the most part he was just freaked out about that. Kaimu was always on Huyu, he sent Emi after him, which involved more running away than attacking. There was so little he had in experience.

He never really knew what to think of them, only that they happened frequently and he had always been distracted when they occurred.

There was something about seeing Aeka though. It was bad enough to see Huyu as practically a corpse for those days, but her. It was heartbreaking.

She was so young, innocent, to see her so still, it wasn't right.

What was she thinking?

"Wait." It wasn't like him to be observant, but it caught his attention, "how did she get over here?"

The last time he remembered, she was sitting a good distance away.

Eita made her way back, her hand pressing her bad arm, had she not looked like a mess before, she certainly did now.

"Next time don't be so reckless." Huyu glanced at her for only a moment.

"Don't lecture me on being reckless." She snapped back.

_'And I'm ignored.'_

"I'm not lecturing. I'm just sayin to watch your surroundings in a battle. One of the most basic rules. I'd thought you'd have known that." He narrowed his eyes.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She took a step closer.

Moving her arm wrong, it sent a shock through her nerves, she flinched.

He took a calming breath.

"Nothing."

_'What's with the tension between those two?'_

_"They hate each other."_

_'NO REALLY? Come on give me some credit even I can see that!'_

_"Yet you haven't figured it out."_

_'Figure what out?' _Huyu had something like that before right?

"Hey you can heal too right?" Emi had an idea.

"Uh...not as good as her." Huyu was pretty sure he couldn't out do Izumi.

She seemed to be a dozen classes above him.

"No, but can't you transfer your energy? That speeds up recovery right?"

Huyu shook his head.

"She wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Why not?" Emi had right?

Benjiro didn't really see the difference.

It's not like she needed a new leg or anything. Well...ok she did. But a simple head injury; surely there wouldn't need to be too much energy to fix that right?

_'Since it's probably out in the next few seconds anyways; would it really hurt if I told?' _He promised he wouldn't, which normally means nothing to him, but still, he respected her more.

_'Wouldn't be able to handle it?'_ The words suddenly clicked in her mind.

"She's the real master isn't she?" Emi wasn't sure what part of this scenario made her think it, though she had put it in as a theory since their meeting.

Eita pursed her lips.

_'WHAT?'_

"You're joking right?" Benjiro didn't really care which one answer him.

"I thought the master had to be like thirteen?" Iwao was balancing on the tree, limping into ear shot.

"She's twelve. Her birthday's late December so she still fits the requirements. She just has a very high spirited and tries to make herself seem younger with her appearance." Huyu clarified.

_'SHE'S TWELVE?'_ Ok, what reality were they living in?

"B-but I thought..." Iwao pointed to Eita, completely lost.

"I'm fifteen idiots." She grumbled.

_'That's what I thought.'_ Emi at least was right with that.

"What's with the whole staging thing though?" She could have saved them A LOT of trouble.

"That's the game." Huyu glanced at him.

The game

Benjiro mouthed the words.

That's right.

She had asked them to play with her.

But, never told them the game.

The whole point was to figure out that they were in the game to begin with?

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF GAME IS THAT?"

"How did you figure it out?" Emi was beginning to down herself, it taking her so long to catch on.

_'Am I invisible or something?'_

_"They just don't care what you have to say." _

"I know what to look for. Eita being a master doesn't fit."

"Well EXCUSE me. My apologies if I'm not as perfect as you people." Eita did the best eye roll Benjiro had ever seen.

She knew she wasn't as gorgeous as all masters seemed to be with their flawless beauty.

He didn't need to rub it her face.

"It's not that!" Huyu exhaled, "You have scrapes on your knees that were scabbing over and will probably become a scar. Master can't get that. We heal too fast. Besides you already have one on your eyebrow."

_'That's right.'_ Benjiro remembered Huyu getting cut a while back. Emi had tried to clean it, but he had explained he healed too fast. And the next day it was gone.

When Eita had been yelling at them the other day; her eyebrows were furrowed.

Lowered where you could see them, Huyu must have been looking for those flaws.

As if to prove it, Eita removed her goggles, Benjiro saw it. A thin scar, running at the beginning, it almost made her look angry.

"Besides, even if I can't sense as well as before, I made it a point to draw a bit of each of your energies." Huyu seemed much more prepared for this than the other two.

Another mistake they made.

Huyu's flirting was to ensure he got physical contact. Then he patted Aeka's head. Hadn't he been forced to flee right after that?

"Draw energy? What the hell?" Iwao was lost.

"Wait, if a master can't get scars, how is she handicapped?" Nobody cared enough to fill Iwao in.

"Is she faking it? I mean, that'd explain how she ran in the middle of the battle." Emi pointed out.

Eita shook her head.

"I'm not sure how she got hurt, but I'm pretty sure it used to be a lot worse than it is now. She's not sealed so her energy doesn't work on her healing as well."

"And she's too close to master's state for me to give her any energy. It'd be dangerous adding to her own supply." Huyu explained.

_'I don't believe that will be needed.'_ Izumi referred to her patient.

Aeka's head turned, her large eyes opened, she nearly jumped seeing all the faces leaning over her.

"So...did everyone win the game?" She smiled.

Iwao slapped his head.

"Ok, you guys were serious? She's the master!"

"YAY YOU DID WIN! I wish there was a prize I could give you but I don't have enough money to buy everyone something." She tapped her finger to her chin.

Her wound completely healed, Izumi inspected the rest of her body, a few scratches on her arm; she stopped at her legs.

Her right was perfectly healthy.

Her left.

She immediately began to pull up the cloth to get a better reading, Aeka's hand snatched hers.

"Please don't touch my leg!" She requested a little too jumpily.

Izumi retracted her arm with haste, respecting her wishes.

Emi and Benjiro exchanged a look.

Iwao still injured, Izumi pushed him to sit down, immediately working on his ankle.

"She won't hurt you. She's been training in healing longer than she knew she was a waterbender." He hardly watched her work.

Aeka pushed the covering as far as it went, only her ankle being exposed.

"This is beyond healing." She whispered, this subject was too close.

Too close to the subject she couldn't speak.

"What were you thinking? Running in the middle of that!" Eita immediately questioned.

"That if I got hurt you'd stop fighting."

_'Huh?'_

Did he just hear her right?

"Wait, you did that on purpose?" Huyu gaped.

"Yup! Worked out pretty well huh?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Eita, Benjiro and Iwao screamed in unison.

_'Wow that was kinda cool.'_ Three way yelling.

Awesome.

"I think my mental stability is fine for the most part." She smiled, "But I was just thinking, that anytime a fight needs to be stopped, usually a person with very little common sense will run in mix of the battle. Then in some way there's always a cloud that covers the battle which later reveals the person lying unconscious and both side forget their problems and rush to assist the fallen person. It works twice as well if that person is an adorable little girl such as myself and I knew I could counter each attack just enough so I'd only get hit with light attacks and once in the head! See! Everything worked perfectly!" She clapped her hands, feeling accomplished.

Eita lifted a shaking hand, like she wanted to strangle her for being so stupid.

_'Is it considered stupid if it worked?'_ Benjiro wondered.

No, that was just stupid.

"Are you crazy?" Iwao repeated.

Surely she wasn't ok if she was willing to hurt herself just to get them to stop.

"I told you I'd make sure I didn't get injured too badly. I know how to figure that stuff out." She puffed her cheeks in a pouting expression.

"No more suicidal attempts for now on though." Huyu shook his head, "deal?"

"No more fighting then." She folded her arms.

"I can't promise that."

"Then I can't promise either."

Benjiro slapped his head.

"Well then, since everyone is caught up;" Aeka put aside her cute side, lifting her head higher; she used her gentler, stronger voice, her mouth forming a perfect line, neither smiling nor frowning. Benjiro could tell she wasn't playing around anymore, the glitter from her eyes seemed to have dimmed for business, "may I now hear what is the current situation regarding our world?"

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_Huyu forced some water from the tree, splashing it on his face, his heart beat was slowing, calming._

_Good._

_'I have to get used to this.' He reminded himself._

_Traveling with the masters and prodigies. The strongest benders in this world. Of course their energy was going to be powerful._

_He'd adjust._

_'I just don't get why it's been so much harder lately.' He slid against a tree, shrinking to the floor; he stretched his legs, 'What the hell did Kaimu do?'_

_If he knew would it make a difference?_

_No._

_Most likely not._

_His healing knowledge wasn't enough that he'd be willing to start screwing around with his brain. _

_He normally relied on his master's energy to fix him up; so why was it taking so long now?_

_Was this something that could be fixed?_

_Depriving a sense, it was like going blind. _

_Had people ever recovered from that?_

_But it wasn't that extreme. Technically he could still use it; it was just a pain in the ass to do so._

_He tilted his head, wondering how he was supposed to go back in there now._

_Eita was already ticked at him for simply being a master. He just ran out in the middle of the whole thing. That wasn't exactly going to score him any point with her._

_"I'm sorry." Aeka was stealthy with her wheelchair._

_Huyu wasn't sure if he was more surprised she had followed him or that he hadn't noticed._

_"Huh? It's not your fault. I've just been having a little trouble with my gift." He smiled to ease her worry._

_It had no effect._

_Her eyes were worried, but her voice had changed._

_Well, it was still her voice, but she seemed… solemn._

_Truly serious, when he focused, looking as hard as he could to every detail, from the straightness of her mouth to the stillness she sat. Yes, maybe a little, she did look older._

_Too mature to be seven._

_"I'll be thirteen in December." She announced._

_He gave her a confused look._

_"You were studying me. Looking me over, denying that I was really seven and guessing what age I did fit." Was she a mind reader?_

_"No but I'm an expert in reading a person based on facial expressions, gestures, heart beats, breathing, and vocal use. I've also been trained to be aware of everyone within screaming distance of me, not just small descriptions either. I could tell you the age, height, weight, eye color, bending ability, speech performance and clothing down to the hidden buttons of every person I passed in the market earlier. Including some names I picked up and what they were discussing." Her eyes stared straight into his_

_It wasn't something he was used to._

_For the past year, everyone cowered, looked away, a hidden fear of him._

_She held her gaze; the liveliness in her eyes had disappeared, replaced with control and confidence. He found he was the one having trouble._

_Had she even blinked?_

_"You're observant." _

_Was that dumb thing all he could say?_

_Considering she basically just told him she would make the perfect assassin, surely there was something smarter he could have mentioned._

_She gave him a break, diverting her gaze to the floor; he knew she could have gone longer if she wanted._

_"I've had practice."_

_'Ok…' Such a change from sweet little Aeka._

_"You had practice in acting as well?" Might as well give this girl a golden globe for the deceiving she's done._

_She shrugged._

_"I suppose so. But I don't act like a little girl." _

_"Uh…care to elaborate?"_

_Wasn't she just yelling at her "Onee-san" like a five year old?_

_A gentler smile._

_"I'm actually as juvenile I seem. I don't act when I'm screaming or laughing or smiling. Those are still my real actions. I have a young heart and do very little to hide it. But I'm also smarter than a lot of people guess. I have both a photographic and audiographic memory, as well as perfected observation skills and know how to predict person's proceedings based on previous knowledge of that individual. I do admit my annotations of a person occasionally, to give them a clue of my abilities, but I'm always taken lightly. Still, I know when to be serious and I always respect those moments." _

_'So, in short, she's really just a little girl with a smart mind and acts her age when she thinks it's necessary.' Huyu always preferred to shorten extended explanations like that._

_Either way, it sounded way too complicated._

_"Does Eita know?"_

_"Know what?"_

_"That you're a master?"_

_Excitedly she clapped in rapid motions, laughing._

_"YOU WON! YOU WON! YOU WON! First one to ever get it!" She was practically bouncing in her seat._

_Huyu stared at her._

_"The whole game is to figure out I'm the master and you're the first to get it!" Aeka beamed, seeming pretty eager._

_..._

_'Young at heart indeed.' _

_Her eyes sparkled._

_"So I'm guess I can't tell anyone right?" He questioned._

_'Oh am I going to hear an ear full when they hear I didn't help.' Just picturing Benjiro's spasm gave him a headache._

_"Well...it'd be cheating otherwise."_

_Did it really make a difference if he told? They'd just target Aeka for persuasion or be extra nice to her._

_No._

_He wouldn't talk. She's a master._

_Like him._

_Despite her appearance, he still owes her his respect. _

_Even if it was as simple as playing along in a game, he wouldn't betray her. There were so few of the masters. They needed to stick together._

_"Alright."_

_She smiled, appreciating it._

_"But why are you hiding. Both you and Eita are like keeping so secretive." _

_The smile faded._

_'Serious Aeka again.' Could these be considered mood swings?_

_"Eita knew of the masters and prodigies before I met her. It wasn't like she was searching them out, but she was traveling a lot. I think to avoid them, but then she found me. It was complicated at first, but we made an arrangement. I don't know her reason, something that happened to her previous home, but she said she wanted to stay under the radar. I don't want to be detected by anyone in the Earth Kingdom so I was ok with it." She explained._

_"Why do you need to hide from the Earthkingdom?" _

_Aeka glanced at her leg._

_Gingerly touching her left, she turned back to him._

_"I got myself involved in something."_

_There was something in the air._

_Awkwardness._

_This wasn't particularly welcoming anymore._

_"I can't walk." Her voice was hushed, "Well, I suppose I could. My leg was destroyed, in fact I shouldn't have survived," she held her head so low, her bangs covered her eyes, "...it's still healing, quicker than any other person would. But pressure hurts. Even a little of my weight hurts. If I have to, I will suck it up though. I won't even limp. I know how to hide pain. How to deal with it, "never let even the worse of injuries slow you down"."_

_Huyu wasn't sure what there was to say. _

_"I'll get better. Give me about three months. I'll be as good as I used to be." She lifted her head up. _

_Huyu saw something._

_Determination._

_"I'll be better. I'll be able to pull my weight. I won't just be an extra. I-I'll be strong again." Was she convincing herself or him? "And, when I can, will you fight me?"_

_She rolled closer, pleading eyes._

_"Uh...what?" Ok, was he missing something?_

_How did it go from winning a game, to her being wanted in the Earth Kingdom, to her wanting to fight him?_

_"You're a sealed master. I-I'm not sure where I am. My situation is well...complicated. But I'm close to Masters State. And I want to see how much stronger I can be." She didn't look at him._

_That's right._

_With everything happening, it distracted him._

_"How did you get into benders state?" The question blurted out._

_Entering Bender's state meant you were supposed to enter Master's state. But she wasn't. There was no master's trait. But, months ago, before they even met Shin'ichi…he had felt it. _

_Her._

_In Bender's state. How was that possible?_

_Even now…her energy was…off._

_"I forced myself." She glared at him, "I had to do something. And I strained enough energy out of me to get into the benders state."_

_Was it such a sin for asking?_

_Yes, to her it was._

_She looked hostile for asking._

_But where did that put her? Between the beginning and actual master's state? What did that mean? How much of her power did she have then?_

_He could ask.  
No, he couldn't._

_She disliked this subject._

_Besides, he could already guess the general idea._

_"I'll fight you." He stood up, "But it all depends on your choice."_

_"Whether I join your group?"_

_"Yes. You can join ours or Shin'ichi's."_

_"There are two?"_

_"Yeah. There's a problem with the worlds and...I don't think I should be the one to explain it to you. I have a biased view, and you should be able to decide for yourself." _

_Aeka watched him with solid eyes._

_She nodded._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**


	22. Poisonous Envy

**Poisonous Envy**

* * *

Eita had stepped in and forced practically a report.

Each group had three minutes to say whatever it is they thought would persuade her, and if the other tried to interrupt their competition, she'd literally punch them so hard it took them a minute to recover.

Benjiro and Emi did an almost tag team, when one stumbled the other picked up.

Huyu was quite.

Strangely quiet.

_'He said he didn't want to influence me.' _

Aeka was pleased with this. By not saying anything, she was hearing him out the most. He wouldn't make anything up. He wouldn't lie to her.

Iwao was left on his own, yet somehow very informed. He had a way with words that Aeka thought he would have been a good salesman. Izumi's occasional gestures or nods helped him along

Still, both groups, she noticed, talked in the same way.

They spoke like they were speaking to a little girl. Careful with wording, that tone people automatically used, trying to get her to be involved, encouraging her.

It irritated her.

Normally, she loved being treated like such a child. However, when she made the effort to act as sincere as she does, she disliked others not respecting it.

Even Eita seemed to have trouble abiding by her own rules, about ready smack Iwao's words back into his mouth.

"So our world isn't good enough to be saved?" Once that three minute mark hit she was free to ask/threaten all she wanted.

"No. Right now both are at risk. The fact is that yours has a higher probability of being saved. Besides; Shin'ichi has a plan." Iwao assured her.

"This Shin'ichi dude sounds like a real piece of shit." Eita snorted.

"Hey he's like a friggin genius! I wouldn't be so fast to scuff him off."

"Yeah and how is planning on restoring the world after he lets the Fire Nation take over?"

_'I thought she didn't care about the Fire Nation?'_ Benjiro knitted his eyebrows.

Iwao's eyes flashed to the avatar, narrowing.

"Like I said. He has a plan."

_'Are they not allowed to hear it?'_ Why with the privacy? If it could save both worlds, why not announce it to the world? Why keep it a secret?

Aeka was suspicious precisely what this plan was.

Eita moved to place her goggles back, wincing at her shoulder.

Izumi was still fixing Iwao.

"Here, let me -" Huyu offered.

"Don't touch me!" She jumped out of reach, glaring at him.

He seemed surprised.

No, a lot of people avoided his touch.

But did she already know? He mentioned part of his gift, but surely not enough to freak her out.

"Look I won't hurt you or be perverted ok? I can help." He seemed sincere too, slowly moving to touch her hand.

"I don't need your help. You stupid master!" She hissed through her teeth.

The words.

For some reason, they seemed to shoot right through him.

Huyu's face fell dark as he understood.

She was just like everyone else.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he stepped back; coldness seemed to vibe from him, and not just from his energy.

Eita met him fully, seeming barely enough to hold her temper.

"Eita."

Benjiro restrained his choke.

That was the first time he had heard Aeka call her by name. The first time he'd heard her not use a suffix.

She was displeased, furious at her, hostility burned in her eyes as she glared.

The friendship seemed to have just hit a mile high road bump, neither seeming very welcoming to the other now.

"Look I made an exception with you. I can imagine what you go through and all, but our deal ends here. I don't want to get involved in all this shit. I've got enough to deal with." She managed to adjust her goggles on her eyes.

"This still involves you. It involves everyone in both worlds" Emi pointed out.

Eita put her good hand on her hip.

"Look you people aren't who I want to deal with ok?"

"Eita." Aeka repeated.

Izumi looked as if she was about argue to the next action; but the look in Aeka's eyes wasn't playing around. She made it look easy. Standing. Evenly distributing her weight to have a proper stance, she kept perfect posture. She walked right up to her, looking her in the eye the entire time, there was no sign of misery.

It hurt. It hurt so badly. It wanted to give away right from under her. Relieve the stress. Everyone knew. They all knew it was terribly injured, still healing.

But none knew how far.

Still, _"Show no weakness"._ She kept her face completely straight, stopping right before Eita, she was clearly surprised.

"You knew the Master of Earth from this world didn't you?" Aeka's eyes were focused completely on Eita, watching her. Studying.

Huyu's eyes went to Aeka.

_'What does this have to do with anything?' _

"Wh-" Eita gave her best puzzled look.

Not enough to fool Aeka.

"That's how you knew about the masters and prodigies. You knew that the ones here had an extended mortality, that we'd be arriving. When you first learned I was a master, you were upset. It was because I don't quite live up to the name of an all powerful master. Or did you think it was an insult that I shared the same title as your...rival, possibly… friend, or perhaps even sensei-" Aeka's eyes remained centered, but she caught Eita's fingers cringing.

_'Half a heart beat faster. A reaction. Yes, he was her sensei.' _

"I-" Eita glanced at the eyes watching her.

No, watching Aeka, unfolding her.

"But you still gave me a chance. Why? Perhaps because you felt it as your responsibility, believing I'd be similar to your sensei. And even if I was different, it would mean you wouldn't have to worry that I would replace...him?" She questioned.

Eita jaw locked.

Aeka had been going through her this entire time. Making her notes, and she had been making it a point to hide most of her past.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She turned her head away, unable to look at everyone at once.

_'The fact that she denies it proves it's true.'_

"Then why do you hate us?"

Such a basic question.

Why did it have such an effect?

"I don't all of you." Her eyes immediately slid crossly to Huyu, his hands forming a fist.

"Just me." He gritted his teeth.

"You're the worst of them."

"Because of what I am?" He took careful breaths.

"Because of everything about you! Just looking at your freakin attitude makes me sick! You think this whole thing is a game! You don't take a damn thing seriously!" She yelled.

"I'm not the one about to kill myself to I'm better than a stupid prodigy!"

_'Hey!'_ Iwao didn't have the courage to openly enter this.

"Of course not! It takes a god damn army to kill you!" She snarled.

"So it is about me being a master." He stepped closer to her.

"It's about what you stand for!" She shook her head.

Iwao and Izumi scooted slightly back, in synch, thinking perhaps this was a bit more than what they were hoping for. Benjiro and Emi took a step away, only Aeka having the guts to remain in her place.

Huyu waited for clarification.

"I've been training my whole life! Learning every form of earthbending, practicing, struggling to get to where I am! You show up and suddenly we're supposed to give you respect? You don't know anything about this world, and yet we're supposed to treat like you're so much better? Drop down and bow before you? What the hell makes you so special?" How much she wanted to hit him.

"Now wait a min-"

"When was the last time you had to work for anything? Or tried a bending technique that you couldn't get your first try? Like a bratty rich kid! Get whatever you want at the snap of your fingers. Don't even give me the crap that there could be anything wrong with that. Someone like you who doesn't know anything about the true meaning of bending or this world, is given unlimited power? It's not fair!" She was hollering now.

Huyu took in every word.

How many times had he heard this?

"I don't know what ticks me off more. The fact that you believe all that shit or the fact that Aeka-chan has been forced to spend time with someone as low as you!" His desire to fight was equal to her own.

"YOUR JUST LIKE HER!"

It slipped before she could catch it, Eita's silent panic was immediately.

"So that's it." Aeka interrupted.

Both of them turned to her.

"Something must have happened, or else you wouldn't be traveling as frequently as you are. Something happened where your home was no longer safe. An attack? That's the most obvious answer. My original question was by who, but you just said so yourself." She explained.

_'She...did?'_

"How did this go from awesome fighting to a session on Oprah?" Iwao wasn't really sure where all of this tied in.

"The Master of Water." Huyu caught on.

"Perhaps not just her, but she was the one who directly confronted him right? And would it be so far to assume that your anger for her is directed at the only other Master of Water available? Your rage for the masters isn't as strong as you make it appear, but you convinced yourself that was the only reason you needed to hate him. Isn't that right?" She finished.

Eita didn't know what to think, much less what to say.

Impulse.

She grabbed Aeka by her shirt, crumbling the green fabric as she lifted Aeka from the ground, surprisingly strong considering it was with a single arm.

Aeka dangled a good foot above, but no fear. She just waited.

Eita didn't know what to do next.

Threat?

Hit?

Throw?

No, she wasn't mad. Was she?

Her wrist shivered, feeling like a fool, was she scared?

Upset.

Think.

No…what was there to think?

Aeka touched her hand.

"Please put me down." She requested.

The words clicked.

Eita said nothing, loosening her grip and Aeka slipped to the floor, her face was unreadable.

She walked away.

As simple as that.

She turned, and, not ran, but walked, silence; she didn't have to say anything.

And it appeared that no one had anything to say to her.

* * *

Aeka bit her tongue.

She shouldn't be standing this long. The running before was harsh enough. She had to get her leg used to this again, but in steps. This was the longest she'd been on it since the accident.

Izumi suddenly appeared behind her, rolling her wheelchair, Aeka almost allowed the relief to fill her face.

No, _"Never admit there was pain to begin with"._

"Will she be alright?"

Aeka hung her head.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"You didn't exactly offend her."

"But I did. It's by instinct that I always read through any person I encounter, however my notes should be private. I haven't known her long enough to put together her history, particularly one as harsh as she must have gone through. And I announced it in front of people she doesn't trust. Who are still strange to her. I may as well have let gossiped to an entire school, humiliating her." Aeka stroked her arm rest once, not exactly looking at anyone.

_'But it was the only way to reason with her.' _

She was so blinded by her envy of the masters, Aeka's explanation of a motive probably made more sense than she would have like to know.

"HOLY CRAP YOU TALK!" Benjiro couldn't believe it took him so long for him to realize this, his mouth dropped.

And it was exactly how he imagined it.

Like a whisper with a small microphone, barely audible and careful, fearful and timorous.

Breaking the mood completely, Izumi jumped timidly at the shouting. Her head turned to look at him, and then nodded.

"NO! NO MORE OF THAT SILENT SHIT! I HEARD YOU! YOU CAN TALK!" He pointed.

Iwao sent a pebble flying at his head.

"Leave her alone." he walked up and pushed her back protectively.

"Yeah, yeah. Go protect your lady." Huyu flipped his hood over his head.

"She's not my lady. She's my friend and she doesn't have to talk unless she wants to."

_'Now the question is why she doesn't like to talk.' _Aeka would think she had enough analyzing for the day.

No.

Never enough.

"You can go talk to her if you want, Aeka-chan." Emi didn't see what the point was holding her here.

Clearly this dispute was their fault and Emi didn't want to be the one to ruin a friendship.

"She's not running away. She only needed free space to think. I highly doubt she would actually leave now."

"You're really good at this kind of stuff aren't you?" Benjiro liked the kid genius.

Reminded him of Kenji, only, well, different.

"Of course. Although it doesn't take practice to know she left her bag." She looked at sack resting against a far sided tree, hiding in plain sight.

_'Oh.' _

Was he the only stupid one here?

A good two minutes of silence.

Huyu was the only one with the guts to ask the question.

"So have you decided?"

The real reason, of course everyone wanted an answer.

Aeka propped her head on hand, closing her eyes.

"I've decided...both; or neither."

…

_'Huh?'_

"Both or neither?" Huyu repeated, he raised his eyebrows; not completely sure if he was surprised or just amused.

"Is that an option?" Iwao undernoted the question to Izumi.

Her look was puzzled.

"The whole concept of your teams are to save the world; the only conflict being which world to put first, right? So wouldn't it make more sense to cooperate? If each was to focus on one world, then neither would be needed to be sacrificed. Neither would be neglected and both conflicts could be resolved. Shin'ichi-san sounds exceptionally intelligent, and I'm sure that there's a compromise somewhere in the middle that we could easily work through. By splitting up you're just creating more obstacles and adding enemies." Aeka explained.

"So you're saying the only way you'll assist is if we work together?" Emi asked.

That didn't seem very possible.

If it had been as simple as to do that wouldn't they have chosen it before? No, there was a way around this. But that hardly seemed like an option.

She was saying they could all put their minds together and fight spirits?

Yes, they were going to fight spirits in the end, but the actual way didn't seem like one that could be discovered in a group meeting.

Besides, it wasn't like they exactly had such a great understanding in each other.

Aeka lifted her head, looking each over one at a time.

"No, I highly doubt my voice would be enough to force two groups who stand by their reason to put at risk both worlds when there's the probability of at least saving one." She lowered humbly.

_'Then why did she say both or neither?'_ This girl was giving Benjiro's brain work too hard.

"But I understand both sides. Our world is oblivious to even the existence of the spirit world; much less what these spirits are capable of. An attack on them will be an automatic forfeit and even with as many faults as we have; there are still a lot of good people that'd be punished for others mistakes." She tried to picture it.

Her world, all of the people she knew, even her family, gone.

Her family.

Yes; she still had to protect them. They all needed a fighting chance.

_'Uh oh...'_ Benjiro tensed as he feared she'd side with Benjiro.

"But...I can't." She bowed her head to Iwao, "I wish to help, and I will do whatever I can to aid your side as well. I'd prefer to think of you as an ally none the less and do not plan to stand in your way, for the most part. However, I cannot allow the Fire Nation to take over this world. My family-" She choked at that word, rubbing her neck. She slid her finger just beneath the cloth of her shirt, feeling the chain around her neck; her most precious memento, "My family is here. And so long as this war continues, they will continue to fight, and I can't allow that. They don't need to die for this." She faced him.

_'Her family?'_

She was a master.

She lived in their world right?

What family? Was she referring to Eita? The whole "sister" thing?

That hardly seemed enough to call a family.

But hey!

Who cares?

Benjiro was about ready to jump and do an _"in your face"_ dance, when Aeka turned to him.

"But this doesn't mean I'm on your side either. I suppose I do lean more with Shin'ichi's ideals, but I must stop the Fire Nation with you. And I will assist as much as I am capable. But, please keep in mind...you are not my team. No, I suppose you are. For the time being." She had to watch what she said.

Could she promise loyalty and dedication to their group?

No.

Aeka was sworn into another cause and despite her views; she was still connected to them. But, by joining Benjiro, it shouldn't interfere. With luck they won't even know of her previous arrangement.

"I don't like how either option are. There's another way. And I'll find it. I just need time to think." She looked at the floor.

They'd heard this before.

Believing in neither side, agreeing to offer help to both; and will travel with one in order to allow time for thought.

_'Kenji.'_

Had he not mentioned an idea identical?

The two would probably go far if they put their heads together, but coincidently enough, they chose opposite sides.

"Well, your choice." Iwao shrugged.

He wasn't about to make a little girl -strike that- a tween girl, go against her wishes. Shin'ichi had said, _"It's their choice"._ Completely voluntary, and clearly her opinion was against theirs.

Turning away; he walked without interest.

Izumi turned in the direction Eita had left.

_'I hadn't gotten a chance to heal her.'_

But it wasn't like they'd go on a search; too much time would be wasted.

"You're...leaving? Just like that?" Did that only seem strange to Benjiro?

Iwao didn't give him a second look.

"I did my business. I offered her a spot on our team and would have escorted her back. She doesn't want to; it ain't our problem. Might as well get back." Izumi followed without question, the heading slightly northerner than Huyu's original directions.

_'Is this a job to them?'_

Sure sounded that way.

"BYE BYE! Have a safe trip!" Serious Aeka was over, she exaggerated her waving while she beamed with her eyes closed, laughing excitedly.

Iwao shook his head, smirking just enough for it to creep on the side of his face, visible to the young girl.

Perhaps it was just him, but she seemed to have a likeable personality.

Well, when she wasn't all serious Sherlock Holmes.

It couldn't just be him

The act that Izumi spoke to her was proof enough.

He lifted his hand in a fake salute.

"Til next time; masters." He was sure to use the plural form for the new addition.

* * *

"They seem like a nice couple. I like them!" Aeka rocked her head, letting her pigtails sweep across her shoulders.

"Yes. Very nice." Benjiro muttered, hardly interested.

Aeka showed her white teeth, smiling with as much cuteness as she could accomplish.

"So...can you go talk to Onee-san?" She turned to Benjiro.

Just looking at her sweetness was almost enough to force a yes, that is, until he thought of the question.

"Huh? Me?" He pointed at himself, glancing at his other friends standing at the side.

She gave a strong nod.

"Onee-san's probably still mad at me and last night she complained Ami-san's annoying and she hate's Senpai so you're all that's left." How did she say that in such an optimistic way?

_'Ami-san?'_ Why bother point it out?

"Senpai?" He looked at Huyu; assuming that was him.

_'How do you get Senpai from Huyu?'_

"Upper classman. She's referring it as if I'd have more experience as a master." Huyu clarified, even if it wasn't true, he kind of liked the ring.

"Right! But can I still be Aeka-chan? Kohai doesn't sound as cute." She requested.

_'Kohai?'_

"Uh, sure." It didn't really make a difference to Huyu.

He wasn't really into all these titles anyways.

"YAY! I like Senpai!" She threw her hands up.

It was by far the most adorable label he'd ever been called.

Grinning, he was sure the feeling was mutual.

"But wait she didn't have any complaints against me?" Benjiro found that hard to believe.

"No she thought you were an idiot but since you're not a master or prodigy she might not kill you as quickly." Aeka cocked her head with a happy upbeat motion.

_'So I'm just the last resort?'_ Better than nothing he guessed.

"But why do we even need her? I mean not to be rude but she seems so determined to detest us, why not just let her mope?" Huyu didn't sound worried for being rude.

Not with Eita.

She was just like everyone else. She wanted to view them in such a juvenile way, he didn't see any reason to treat her any different.

"Because Onee-san has to teach Benny-san earthbending. I still can't do too much and I have to rest my leg or it won't get better so Onee-san can substitute for me. She's a master earthbender anyways so it wouldn't make a difference. Besides her style will probably fit you much better than mine." She tapped her good leg against the board of the chair.

_'Is...Is that allowed?'_

"The whole point is for the masters and prodigies to be with you during some big battle right?" Aeka did her mind reading tricks, not even waiting for the answer, "Well if Onee-san teaches you and I tag along then technically I'm still with you and you can learn earthbending. It's like hitting two birds with one stone!" Her rosy cheeks inflated the merriment.

_'But I don't wanna talk to her... she'll kill me!'_ That wasn't exaggeration either.

_"Aw come on. You two can have a venting session and bond."_ Hotaka encouraged.

_'I don't wanna bond with her!'_

_"Hey you screwed up with Emi; maybe you can rebound with this girl!'_

_'I swear the day I can touch you is the day you die.'_ Benjiro did his best to add a low growl in his thoughts.

_"I've gotten a lot of death threats in my last life. You're going to have to do better than that."_

_'But one must have carried through considering you died. And I swear I'll top it!"_

_"I don't know…my death was pretty epic. Pretty good storyboard with a lot of unexpected turns, hard to beat. Like one of those moving pictures your world has."_

_'It's a movie and I'll be like the freakin sequel, always better than the first.'_ Not exactly true; but at least he'd have the last word.

* * *

"Turn around right now and walk away." Eita called out, not even having to look at him; she knew exactly why he was here and had no intentions to listen to a _"talk"._

"Aw come on! I can't even see you yet!"

Given a couple of more steps and she would be in eye sight, but apparently this was close enough. Sitting on a large rock, her arm dangled uselessly at her side.

"That's why eyes are so useless." She grumbled, touching the outline of her goggles, she blew on her hair.

"Look…um…I just wanted to say that…" Crap.

Why did he suck at talking to girls? Even with her normal qualities and boyish personality; she was a long way from unattractive the intimidating air remained around her.

"You give me pity or smart ass and that overbite will be pushed back far enough for your lower jaw will be hanging out." She threatened.

Benjiro cupped his hand over his mouth.

_'It's that noticeable? The dentist said it wasn't even close to needing braces.'_ There was no way he'd rebut her.

Gulping, he tried to picture her teaching tactics.

Suddenly the nuns with a ruler seemed merciful.

_'Ok…don't do anything stupid.'_

"No. I'm just pointing out that, well, I guess I know what you're getting at." He started.

"Like hell you do."

"No, seriously. I know what you mean about masters. I mean, Huyu's an annoyin, lazy, confident, and egotistic. And he takes pride that he's so badass with bending and all and, well it's not exactly fair to someone like you who's been training their whole life and all." Where was he getting at?

"No shit."

Just because he knew, doesn't mean he understood.

He was newer than the masters. It made him worse.

He knew nothing about this world. Nothing of the culture and pride, the struggles and loss, and yet everyone was supposed to trust him? Believe in this twerp and put their last strand of hope that he wouldn't screw up and take out the Fire Lord?

If it was child's play, someone would have done it already. If people who have been practicing for decades couldn't defeat this man, what hell made this kid think he was strong enough?

The more she thought of it, the more she began to loathe him.

"But that doesn't mean he's all that bad." He was about to complicate Huyu wasn't he? "I mean, even though he loves his bending and how superior he is-uh…THINKS he is; he hates being a master." Maybe he could get out of all this without getting all soap opera and have a little dignity.

Ok, maybe he didn't have dignity to begin with.

"Yeah. Unlimited power and automatic royal treatment. Man is he in deep shit." Eita rolled her eyes.

"No it's not like that. I mean, you knew the Master of Earth-er-the other Master of Earth. You should know how it is." Benjiro was now beside her, tempted to sit, he didn't want to push it.

She looked away from him.

"They're not the same, masters of different worlds. Each are dissimilar. But at least masters here deserve their bending. Not like some hot shots that just show up and think they can take on the world."

_'What's worse is they probably could.'_

Eita met Benjiro's gaze with daggers.

He tried to swallow.

"Then they have it easy. I mean, I don't know a whole lot, but it's not straightforward being a master. Huyu has more energy than he can control. Yesterday when he ran out it was because it was nearly taking control of him. And his gift makes it dangerous for him to even consider letting his guard down." The more he talked, the more he began to pity him.

No, there was no way he'd give that guy even an ounce of his leniency.

"That's what he deserves." It was cruel.

The words.

The tone.

Her thinking.

Suddenly defending didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"You know," His manner wasn't polite anymore, "he didn't ask to be a master. He wasn't given a choice. And if you ask him, I'm sure he'd be more than willing to trade for a normal life. Any of them. Even Aeka-chan. "

This time he got it.

A reaction.

Perhaps it was purely from surprise, but her look softened.

Yes, Aeka was her weak point.

"She'll be just like Huyu. Give and take a few variables, but she's a master. And she hates it. I'm not as skilled as her but I can read signs. The more she's here, the more she'll lose control. And that's gotta scare her. She's just too nice to let anyone know about it." He was pulling random facts that weren't even true, but this seemed his best bet.

She crunched her hand.

"Aeka-chan's different." She whispered.

"How? How the hell is she different from every other master?"

"She's not!"

"Then why do you like her?"

"Because I can protect her!"

There was something in her voice.

Sadness, aching…not-Eita.

Drawing back, she realized what she said, clenching her jaw shut.

"Huh?" His pitch switched.

Calmer.

_'Protect her?'_ How did this come into the conversation?

"What do you mean? She's a master. Why does she need protection?"

She shook her head standing, staring straight in his eyes.

_"I know that look…"_ Hotaka's voice was sympathetic, _"… hey lighten up on her."_

_'What?'_

_"It's not something you'd understand."_

Of course not.

Because everything Hotaka mentions is something he doesn't understand.

"I don't know how your stupid world works, but here you don't try to have a heart to heart with someone you met yesterday."

_'But I don't know how to do anything else.'_ Ok, Benjiro wasn't too good at these either.

Clearing having entered territory she would not permit, he saw his chance slipping.

"They're trying to find us. We already met one." Hotaka wormed in.

_'Can you at least warn me when you're gonna talk?' It_ was just weird. Hearing his own voice and yet not being able to control.

A little heads up wasn't too much to ask for right?

Eita eyed him.

"The Prodigy of Water, he sought us out. Shin'ichi's the one employing them. You stay with us, there's a good chance you'll have your run in with The Master Water." Ok, this was way too serious of a tone. He never talked like this.

But he wouldn't try to interrupt.

The atmosphere changed; she was interested.

She tapped her foot, thinking.

"Teach me earthbending, that's all you gotta do. You can still protect Aeka-chan, be her big sister and all. And you'll have the best chance of meeting her again. You've been training harder so you can defeat her, but like it or not she's the master. You can't surpass her. But we can. We'll help. If you want."

Eita fidgeted with her bad arm.

"You make it sound like I'm going to hunt her down. Remember genius; masters here can't be killed."

Hotaka smiled his creepy smile; Benjiro could only imagine what it'd look like on his face.

"Just cause you can't kill them; doesn't mean you can't give them hell."

_'Damn. Way to be badass.'  
"I'd thought I'd make it epic."_

She smiled, actually smiled.

Not sweet little innocent, but a _"I like the way you think" _way.

_'Ok. You're good.'_

_"I can relate."_

_'To what?'_

_"Nothing."_

_'Seriously?'_

_"None of your business in anyway._

"Fine." Eita placed a hand on her hip, "I ain't gonna be easy on you though. You have problems with your bending; I expect you to be the one fixing it. And I ain't gonna be all mushy gushy with the teammate thing. Don't expect me to take a sword or nothing for you. I still don't trust you people."

* * *

"You should still give her a chance." Aeka encouraged Huyu.

He shook his head.

Emi had pretty much disappeared, believing that perhaps the masters would like a chance to talk; she'd be back before too long.

"Why the hell should I? She's just like everyone else. Stupid and jealous. I've spent the past year dealing with people like her. I don't want her in the group." He firmly stated.

"But she's the only one who can teach Benny-san." She pointed out.

She was still in child mode; her pouting still seemed to work the same as logical thinking however.

"If we're allowing for a local to join in; we might as well find one with a sensible mind."

"But I like Onee-san." She whispered.

He looked at her.

"I don't. In case you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly valued in this world. If you haven't encountered them, then that's good. But people out there...they don't like what they can't understand." He explained.

She lowered her head.

Yes.

Whether she liked it or not, she was a master.

An outcast.

"I'm just saying. Not all of them, if you get lucky, there are some accepting people. But Eita, I don't think she's one of them. The truth is people only see as weapons, useful only for saving our nation. With us without restraints, a lot want us dead."

"Onee-san's not going to kill us!"

"I know that! But she's no different. She's hostile and envious. She doesn't like that we aren't in the front of line in the military like everyone wants." He was trying to put the words right, while still making sure to talk to her as her age, "I'm not saying it's her fault. People are jealous that we were chosen and they weren't. To her were like stuck up snobs."

"No. She likes me."

_'Uh, yeah that's not the main problem.'_

"You just have to prove you've struggled."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Onee-san's made her life by bending. I believe she wasn't very good at it at first, but got better. She respects perseverance. A person reaching to get better. And she doesn't believe you've had any. She thinks you've gotten off easy. So prove her wrong." Aeka made it sound simple.

_'Struggle?'_ That was all that was needed.

Of course.

Because he's a master, he suddenly has no problems. He automatically has a perfect life. He's so powerful; he can wipe away any problem. Nothing could ever hurt him.

That's what they thought.

He clenched his fist.

Yes, it's not like he had a life before. It's not like he had his fair share of problems before he was forced into all of this.

No, no problems at all. He's a master now. That fixes everything.

It's not like his dad was ever in jail, or prison. It's not like his mom was ever an addict or a drunk. No because that's forbidden for a master.

No he never had to cheat his friends or gamble or hustle anyone for spare cash.

Because he's a master, he's so freaking perfect.

Cracking his knuckles to quiet his mind, he was growing more and more annoyed by Eita.

Just because of a title, he now had to prove his life wasn't easy? Just because of some girl's beliefs?

Hell.

No.

_'Why the hell was Aeka hanging around someone like that anyways?'_

It'd be so much easier to pick someone who was actually possible to get along with.

"Because she reminds me of someone. Not in her personality, but her methods. To work harder than anything, just to prove yourself. .." She gave soft smile, "And never gives up. I admire that trait." The thought of it.

Everything she learned.

Yes he was what helped her see. Both of them.

All three in fact.

Huyu let out a breath.

Clearly she wasn't seeing it in the same light.

"Look I don't like her. But if she doesn't bug me, I'll let her be. How's that?" Best he could offer.

Aeka folded her arms, puffing her cheeks. Arguing would be pointless at this point.

Not that she could hold that expression to long.

After a minute she got bored.

_Snap._

A twig broke between Benjiro's foot; he watched at the two masters turned their awareness.

Awkward.

Eita and Huyu watched each other darkly, neither willing to break the glare.

"I think they're going to fight." Aeka held her hand to the side of her mouth as if she was passing a secret; the loudness she had to use to fill the gap ruined it however.

In synch they turned their head away, refusing to look at each other.

_'Looks like Kaimu's not the most hated person by Huyu's standards.'_ Benjiro was curious how this would work.

Nudging her gently, Eita turned her hostility towards the avatar, and then directed it to the floor.

She swallowed what felt like her pride.

"Will you fix my damn arm?" She mumbled.

There was no way he'd let this go.

"Hm? What was that?" Huyu cuffed his hands around his ear, taking a few steps closer.

Eita's face stiffened as she forced the words out again.

"Can you heal my arm?"

Asking him for help? Could this get any worse?

That smirk crawling on his face was bordering it.

"Oh, now you need me?" He leaned right in her face, milking this as she resisted the urge to punch him.

Her face tightening as she wouldn't look at him.

"I can't earth bend without my arm." Eita grumbled.

"Is your bending so important to you that you'd ask for help from ME? A M-A-S-T-E-R?" Eita was pursing her lips, "Are you sure your dignity can handle it?"

Smashing on his foot, he hardly seemed to notice

"Stupid master." She snarled.

"Jealous mundane."

There almost seemed fire in the eyes, ready to explode at any moment.

Benjiro cleared his throat.

Huyu straighten out, reluctantly holding held his hand.

Eita just looked at it, confused.

_'Is this a joke?'_

Benjiro motioned his head in a _"take it"_ measure.

She didn't break the line of sight, fully glaring into his eyes. She lifted her hand, and placed it in his.

* * *

**A/N: Quick Explanations**

**Senpai: It's sort of like a mentor, or as stated above, upper classmen. Such as if I was a freshman (which I will be!) and you were a junior, then it'd be respectful to use a Senpai title. Senpai's are expect to assist their kohai and protect them.**

**Kohai: It's the opposite of Senpai; the protege. Kohai's are expected to listen to their Senpai's with respect and look for their guidence.**

**-San: It's the most commonly used suffix and can be used such as Ms. Mrs. Mr. or Miss.**

**-Please keep in mind I'm not an expert and if I have explained any these incorrectly feel free to point it out**


	23. Master of Earth Arc End

**Spirit Sighting**

* * *

**August 25th, 2010**

* * *

"Can you at least act interested?" Eita put her hand on her hip, rolling her eyes.

_'How the hell can I act interested in something so boring?'_

"Can we jus-"

"I'm not skipping this."

"Aw come on! When am I ever going to have to know that the first earthbenders were Oma and Shu and there's a city after them and badgermoles taught them and they had Romeo and Juliet story and all this junk?" The only parts he actually listened to he was sure to use.

Was there a quiz that was required to beat the Fire Lord that he wasn't aware of?

"Look, I know bending means squat to you people; but we locals take it seriously." She crossly spoke.

Benjiro sighed.

"Can I at least take off the blindfold until we start?"

"No. Get a sense of your surroundings. I ought to make you walk around for a week like that. Best way to adjust in my opinion."

_'But I can't see a damn thing.'_

"Ok, unlike your waterbending and airbending, earthbending uses equal amount of offense and defense. By using a combination of them, you can overwhelm your enemy and deliver a final blow when they're weak. Those with the most discipline use neutral jing as their main practice."

Even without his eyes she could see the blankness of his expression.

Eita slapped her head.

_'I swear what do they teach these people?_' Clearly useless things if he doesn't even know that.

"That means you wait for your moment and listen to the earth. Hold until your opponent leaves an opening and then make your move. Nearly ninety percent of all attacks have at least one opening. An earthbender looks for those opportunities. Got it?"

Benjiro did his best soldier stance.

"Yes Ma'am."

Snapping her wrist, a rock smashed itself against Benjiro's toe, letting loose a yelp.

_'Damn it.'_ He could feel it pounding, refusing to glance to check the damage.

"If you don't want to learn earthbending, tell me now and it'll save us both the trouble." Eita announced; her words as sharp as Huyu's sword.

_'And have that stupid speech for nothing? I doubt it.'_

Pursing his lips, he shook his head.

Eita sighed; literally wishing he'd have given up by now.

Stomping her foot on the floor, a rock stumbled in front of him.

"We'll start with the basic. Move it."

She walked over and positioned him. Forcing him to widen his stance, she brought his arms in.

"Keep a solid stance. The point is to be stronger than the rock, immovable. Then surge your energy from the floor to your hands and punch." The actual terms were a bit different, but she was tired of hearing his whining.

Benjiro nodded.

Taking a deep breath, he focused.

Now!

He threw his arm against the surface, releasing as much energy as he could in his attack.

...

"That sounded like it really hurt." Eita was finally smiling; something he missed through the blind fold.

"Like you wouldn't imagine..." He spoke through his teeth.

Something jammed into his knuckles; it throbbed in pain as he felt it moist with blood.

Was it too late to quite earthbending?

* * *

"You have to have confidence. Think. That boulder is Huyu; he's flirting with Emi in front of your face. Now punch him with all you got!" Eita did the best temptation she could think.

As good as a motivation as that was, he had to deny it.

"W-What? He flirts with her all the time. I don't care. Nope. Not at all. Heck they can make out for all I care." The words squeaked out unnaturally.

"I wasn't born yesterday."

_'Man...'_ His acting skills fail him yet again.

He guessed it wasn't that big of a secret though. The only person not seeming to notice was Emi. Or maybe she did. Perhaps she was just nice enough to pretend not to notice.

_'Ok, not the time to be goin on about that...'_

Right.

Focus.

He did his best, just remembering Huyu and Emi kissing.

Anger swelled in him.

Now transfer it.

Using all his will, he smashed his fist into the boulder.

. . .

"AHHHHH!"

Something cracked and he was pretty sure it was something that wasn't supposed to.

Sliding the cloth of his eyes, both his hands were swelling from many failed attempts, his newly acquired gash was bleeding in an over dramatized film style.

He sucked on it, remembering hearing somewhere that saliva helped with healing.

Or was did it help disinfect it?

Was there even a difference?

He didn't care either way.

It felt good and that'll all that mattered to him.

"Are you sure you're an earthbender?" Eita didn't have any sympathy, more surprised that there still weren't results.

"I'm starting to question that myself." He muttered, hoping she would think of a new strategy.

_'Hey, I know the whole "I gotta learn on my own" thing is in play, but any chance you can lend a hand?'_ Benjiro was willing to try anything.

_"If I could help I woulda stepped in by now. Well, maybe..." _

_'What'd you mean?'_

_"I mean you're on your own. I'm not an earthbender."_

_'WHAT?'_

_"I can only bend water and air. I'm not the freakin avatar you know."_

_'Wait then how can you even do that?'_

Perhaps it was in his mind, but he had been thinking Hotaka had been a past life. Not that he felt at all connected, but he automatically assumed he could bend all of the elements.

Why only two?

_"Good genetics I guess."_

_'So, you can't bend fire or earth?'_

_"Nope."_

_'That makes no sense! Why the hell not?'_

_"I don't know! My DNA's jacked up like that ok!"_

_'B-but...can I at least borrow your energy?'_

_"I just told you I can't-"_

_'No I mean like the actual energy. Can you transfer it to me like how Huyu can do?'_

_"Yeah I don't have his gift. It's not that simple, especially since I'm a spirit."_

On his own.

For good.

And how many times had he heard or been told that by nature his bending sucked?

_'Great…'_

* * *

The remaining three were grateful for the earthbending lessons.

Huyu figured out that the Master of Fire had left the Fire Nation, estimating to be about in the middle of the ocean.

Since that didn't really seem to make sense, Aeka pointed out that she must be on a boat traveling. South by a guess.

So far they were just following her on land, waiting to figure out where the definite location would be.

They tried to move at a fast pace, but since Benjiro's earthbending training was entering remedial; they took a lot of breaks for training.

Relaxing time for the rest of the group.

Emi was floating on her back, easily gliding along as Huyu practiced a couple of laps.

Aeka was in a tube, unable to swim properly for now, Huyu created a giant ring of ice that was warm enough to hold onto. She grinned as she went with the waves.

"So how come you can take people's energy but I can't accept any of yours?" Aeka had been asking questions every chance she could.

From the master's state to a controlled bender's state to his gift to chocolate bunnies to his seal.

Emi made sure she could hear this answer, a bit interested herself.

Huyu had said he couldn't transfer any of his energy to Aeka before because it'd put her in danger of entering master's state.

But he had taken energy himself before, and had no difficulties with adding to his already high energy source.

Huyu plunged under water to wet his hair, resurfacing, he allowed his hair its natural style.

"It's because with my gift it doesn't automatically go into my regular energy. In normal cases when I need it, it always has a purpose. Like if I need to heal faster, it'll go straight to the wound or if I'm low on stamina then I use that energy first. With anyone else it'd just get mixed in with their own. With you, yours is already high. It'd be like adding gas to a fire." He explained.

Being sure to hold on tightly with both hands, Aeka dunked her head in the water; her loose hair fell below her shoulders before rising on the surface of the water. She pulled herself up, resting on the inner tube.

"But what if you're not in a battle?" She asked.

Huyu considered this.

"Then it's kind of used like a drug I guess. It's used to heighten my senses and keep me more awake." It was always a drug, but worse when he had no purpose of needing the extra energy.

Prescription medicine seemed the perfect example.

It could be used to assist him, but was also easy to overdose.

Aeka rested her head on her elbows.

"So is a gift at complete random? Were there no signs of what it would be before you entered master's state?"

Blowing on the water, he cooled his section only, dropping the degrees by twenties, a much more comfortable environment for him.

"Well...not really. I mean I've always been pretty good at knowing when people have been around and stuff, nothing like how it turned out to be though." And of course; he never took a person's energy before his gift.

He dropped beneath the water, holding his breath.

"Oh." Aeka's voice was quiet; thinking.

_'I wonder what mine will be.'_

She had guesses, nothing that seemed to substantially stand out however.

Emi paddled to shore, her long hair in a quickly done braid; a few strands had escaped, she wrung out the ends.

She jumped from rock to rock, gaining height.

After about three minutes Huyu finally gave in, coming up for a breath, he didn't even seem out of his old one.

_'I wonder how long he could stay underwater._' Even without using waterbending, he seemed to pretty good.

His eyes slid to the perfect view.

Emi was at the tallest rock, the sun shining to accent her glimmering skin. The tight mini shorts showed much leg, her tube top worked both to hide and reveal in an innocence and mature mixture of beauty. And she had just the right stuff to show off.

Scanning every inch of her, Huyu smirked as he had every intention of soaking her image up.

Running, she jumped in a perfect cannonball, throwing the water up as she hit.

_'Senpai's a pervert.'_ Aeka disapproved but there wasn't really anything she could do.

Senpai was senpai.

"Will the scar never heal?" She directed his attention away from his debauched mind.

Emi came up for a deep breath, throwing her head back as she forced her hair away.

At first Huyu was confused, and then looked at his chest.

"Oh this?" He touched the mark directly at his heart, "I doubt it. It's supposed to prove that I've been sealed."

Aeka wondered why it'd stay.

Every other cut on a master would heal. Except one that sealed power.

Why?

"You lazy bums gonna stay in there all day?" Eita walked up with Benjiro close behind.

He was clenching his puffed hands with a red face, sweat in beads on his face as his head hung low.

"And what if we are?" Huyu questioned.

Benjiro found Emi, practically drooling a moment later, he diverted his gaze to Aeka; her purity was good escape.

She wore a green tank top and brown pants; not really normal to swim in.

Eita snorted, harshly believing that needed a rebuttal.

"Stupid master." She grumbled.

"Jealous mundane." The two glared at each other.

_'Such tense air.'_ Aeka would almost call them childish.

"So how's the training going?" Emi slid in.

Huyu trudged to the shore, dripping wet, he wiped water from his eyes.

"The most he's accomplished his moving a pebble. And that was when he kicked it and it bounced off the tree and smashed into his head." Eita folded her arms.

_'Thank you for announcing that.'_ Benjiro was grateful his hair hid what probably was a large red bump.

_"If she hadn't I sure as well would have."_

_'I hate you.'_

_"Yeah figured that much out."_

"So how come Benny-san can't bend really well?" Aeka heard it before, but felt the need to ask again.

"Shin'ichi's the previous avatar so a majority of his power is automatically transferred to him." Huyu willed the water to dry itself; satisfied with the swimming for now.

_'Then again, she did just yell out us to get out.' _

He jumped back in the water, just to watch Eita's expression.

She scowled at him.

_'But that doesn't explain why he can control a majority of his energy.' _

Or perhaps it did.

The avatar was reincarnated. That meant one had to die to be created right? How was it possible for a person to be reborn before the previous one died?

She understood the whole situation; it made some sense…but not enough.

There was something missing.

And...Shouldn't his bending still be as powerful? The two would share a link, yes. But why should Shin'ichi be involuntarily taking Benjiro's energy?

_'Something's not right.'_

Should she point it out?

No.

Not that she didn't trust them; but they wouldn't understand. Or they would, but they wouldn't be of any use.

They were smart, well; Huyu was when it came to battling and master's arrangement, and Emi in school and other details. They'd catch onto her thoughts, but her thinking level would easily pass theirs.

"So...if he just needs more energy; why don't you just lend him some, Senpai?"

Huyu opened his mouth to answer as he had all the other questions, when he paused.

'_Wait-'_ this one he actually had to think about.

"What?" Benjiro thought through the words.

"Senpai's gift is to transfer energy right? And you've said he has more than enough and it's dangerous at the level it is. And you don't have enough to access your earthbending abilities; so why doesn't he just let you borrow some of his?" Aeka shrugged.

Normally Huyu would have made some wise crack about not wanting to waste his energy on such a wimp...but that actually made some sense.

He could take any person's energy, regardless of bending type or if they were a bender at all. And he could use it to improve his bending, not that that was ever needed.

But, surely, he could transfer it and Benjiro could use it for earthbending.

Huyu and Benjiro looked at each other, each waiting for the other to object.

Nothing.

"Two rule. You don't take any of my energy," Benjiro didn't want him to get all high and make a mistake, "And I'll only touch you when you have more clothes on." He referred to Huyu's swim trunks.

_'Is it just me or did that sound like rape?'_ Eita would have chosen the words a bit more carefully.

"Two rules. You gotta start putting more effort into ALL of your bending;" Huyu caught Eita's eye; they said _"what the hell do you know about effort?"_

Ignoring this; he had noticed that Benjiro wasn't exactly giving a hundred ten percent effort. That needed to be changed. "And you'll tell no one about this. Especially the "touching"." He put such attitude at the end that Emi flushed when she over thought it.

Eita slapped her head.

Benjiro lifted his fist shaking it as words flew out of his mouth, Huyu ducked under water to ignore them.

_'Such a potty mouth.'_ Aeka shook her head.

She looked from Huyu to Benjiro, hoping that perhaps this would help their relationship.

Her eyes settled.

On Benjiro.

Her smile slipped slowly, her lips half parted as she focused her gaze.

It was standing, or floating, or on him. No, it was standing where he was standing, the exact spot, just dull. Shadowy, transparent, actual features couldn't be made out, it was blurry; she couldn't get a clear image.

A man...no boy...a teenage boy? Yes, it had his figure; tall but not fully grown, thinner than Benjiro. She could make out the top of his head, ruffled. His hair was messy. There were no colors, she couldn't get much out. It was like a ghost, hidden. Something was blocking her view.

She scrunched her hands; this now frustrating her.

_'What is that?_'

He must have had his eyes close, whoever he was, because a moment later neon purple irises met her's, directly.

Solid glare without a doubt.

Squeezing her eyes closed, she counted to five, opening them again. It…no HE was gone. Benjiro ran and jumped in the water, completely oblivious.

_'A spirit?'_

* * *

That was the third time.

Hotaka was growing anxious.

Aeka had seen him. She looked at him. Not Benjiro; HIM. That wasn't possible. Never should he be seen. Not like this.

There were times when he could will himself visible, but now wasn't one of them.

How?

He was a spirit, hidden among a mortal. He'd never attempted this before, but neither Huyu nor Emi had ever seemed aware of his presence.

Of course, excluding Benjiro's screw ups when he lacked the ability to pay attention to the rest of the world. But never had they SEEN him.

How could this girl…this childish girl…see HIM?

He furrowed his eyebrows, judging the danger of this.

The only person who should be able to make out even an outline was Shin'ichi because of his enhanced spiritual awareness.

No one else should even have a clue.

Not unless they counted the m-

_'Of course.'_ He was dumb for not even thinking of it before.

That was obvious.

_'This is bad.' _

He wasn't sure why she could see him, well, no, he knew. But she shouldn't see him NOW. Not while she was at this stage. He should still have some time to buy.

How was she doing this?

He was thankful Benjiro had chosen to hide him. Questions weren't something he could afford. If it was the rest of them, he'd probably ok. His expertise on lying had been one of the reason's he'd been selected for this.

Well, of course his dual bending and his loyalty also played factors, but it was part of his job to deceive.

Aeka would interfere with that. Whatever he'd say or wouldn't say would be used against him. She was trained in interrogation. Without a doubt. She knew what to look for. If he was ever to speak too much; she'd find the puzzle pieces and put them together.

Splitting away from Benjiro's actual body, he floated around bank. The actual distance he could travel he never tried. He was still bound to Benjiro; as he would be unless the plan failed. But his actual spirit had its own independence, much to his relief.

_'I just hope he remains quiet.'_ There was always the possibility he was overestimating her.

Even if he was; would Benjiro be smart enough to mention the comments he made?

He counted the ones that could be used against him.

His comment on Aeka's appearance.

Sympathy with Eita.

No.

They couldn't be strung together.

Not even his encounter with Kaimu was enough. He had cut off Benjiro's conscious before he heard anything.

_'Man he owes me.'_ Perhaps not.

After all, it was the outcome that would be the reward itself.

Hotaka touched the floor, unable to feel weight beneath his feet; it was hard to act as if standing; very easily he could slip beneath the floor. Still; sometimes it was comforting to stand as he could in the spirit world.

_'If I am discovered…what will be the interrogation?' _

The first questions would be why he was here.

An answer no one could argue with, technically he was half true.

Second question: why was he helping?

Yes he could answer that truthfully; just not as clear as many would think.

Third question: that was more difficult to think of.

It'd either be why he detested Shin'ichi or about his past life.

Neither would be simple to answer. He had an alibi; one that no one could prove nor disprove.

His existence…they wouldn't find it. Nothing. There was no proof of him in this world. His father had burned any existing evidence; including the wanted posters anytime they came up. His birth was unrecorded. The only things that could be used against him; they'd never see.

He was safe.

He still had the advantage.

A smile crawled on his face.

_'Look at me. Trying to find out the odds of a problem. Death must have screwed with my head._' Shin'ichi would be proud.

That thought made him laugh.

* * *

"Brown hair that kinda looked highlighted and she wore in two ponytails on the side of her head….pigtails! Yeah that's right. She's about…uh…I'd say that high," Iwao stuck his hand out in what he hoped was a good estimate, "She uses a wheel chair cause her…left leg I wanna say…" Izumi nodded, "Right left leg! It's broken or jacked up somehow. But I guess she can walk on it if she has to but doesn't make a habit of it." Iwao wasn't particularly gifted in giving descriptions.

Shin'ichi was patient, much to his relief. He didn't know how he put up with it.

All his teachers sure hadn't.

After each assignment, Shin'ichi requested a report of the important factors; just so he could keep up to date on everything.

Yuu and Kenji usually just wrote a small essay like paper; both finding it easy and quick.

Iwao hated anything related to the subject of school. The idea of sitting down and writing for hours a report that a kindergarten could top?

No thanks.

Instead Shin'ichi offered an interview.

He'd ask questions, Iwao answered. Izumi would remind him of anything he'd forget –through a whisper in his ear, of course- and Shin'ichi would take notes.

At first Iwao thought it would be awkward, but Shin'ichi made it very casual. They would just sit wherever it seemed fit; even in the kitchen while Iwao was grabbing a bite. It'd proceed without any pressure or nerves. Shin'ichi rarely looked up from his book, preventing the uncomfortable glare a person might use, and on occasion Iwao would bring up side conversations.

It was interesting.

He was impressed with Shin'ichi knowledge of their world and was pretty sure he must have visited or something. Not that he ever interrogated too far.

At least he felt they were getting on better terms.

"Oh and these big brown eyes that were like all bugged out and like took up half her face." He widened his eyes as large as he could to imitate them; not nearly close enough, "But in a very cute way."

Of course he had to mention that.

Shin'ichi didn't even bother making a side note for that.

Iwao tapped his knees.

"And she's fast. I mean…when I was fighting and all; she managed to get right in between us and launch an attack. I could barely even trace her vibrations. She's also pretty good at throwing knives and has a whip…" he guessed the size.

There was a pause for thinking.

"I think that's it. After that we just left. Although I did feel that Benjiro go and talk to the other girl…not sure how that played out though." Iwao stretched his hands behind his head.

Izumi shifted; both his and Shin'ichi's eyes.

He could hear her gulp.

"Um… she did also mention that well…she'd find another solution in a similar manner as Kenji. And she said that she had to protect her family; referring to them as if they were in this world." Her voice shook with such a nervous tremble; Iwao placed a hand in hers for comfort.

Shin'ichi lifted his head higher. This was the first time Izumi had spoken to him directly.

Iwao was surprised.

Her words were only for those she trusted.

_'She's starting to have faith him.'_ He smiled.

Perhaps soon she'd have enough confidence to speak to all the other team members.

Shin'ichi wouldn't make a big deal. He simply nodded, and then took a note.

It felt like an earthquake; no a bomb. Everything shook for a moment, blasting sound as Iwao and Izumi jumped to their feet. Izumi snatched Iwao's arm in worry.

Shin'ichi snapped his book shut; he set his pen on the table before standing up.

Everything settled.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Iwao felt the ringing in his ears; he was pretty sure that wasn't an act of nature.

Shin'ichi shrugged.

"Kenji must have had another failed experiment."

A second later a servant girl was rushing towards the lab, a thin layer of smoke started creeping down the hall.

Yuu appeared next, storming off in the opposite direction, dusting his shirt fiercely as scorch marks trimmed part of the fabric, goo leaking out of his hair with sprinkles across his face.

Iwao cracked a smile.

_ZIP_

The sound as wind blasted passed, Iwao caught Kenji's footsteps sweeping to the nearest closest.

_ZIP_

This time Kenji took the time to stop before the small gathering.

His hair glued together with the same green substance as Yuu; ashes were smeared across his cheek with a now black colored arrow on his forehead; part of his right eyebrow was missing.

"If I did that thing where you said not to because you said it'd blow up…and it blew up…would I be in trouble?" He asked like a child in an obvious fashion, carrying a stack of towels in his hands.

"Did anyone die?" The particular tone Shin'ichi used sounded as if he didn't care either way.

Kenji shook his head.

"Just clean up your mess." He waved it off.

_ZIP_

And he was already back in the lab.

_'Uh….'_ Iwao didn't quite know what words to put in this.

"Has Kenji had another accident?" Now here was a voice he hadn't heard in a while.

Takeshi now stood in the doorway, glancing in the direction of the lab.

Shin'ichi stood.

Takeshi mostly made himself invisible. Iwao rarely noticed his presence in the castle. Perhaps it was the way he like it.

If he did pass him, he'd exchange a friendly hello or so with a pleasurable remark. He was nice enough; still there was something he hid.

"Why don't you two go lend him a hand? I'm sure this will take him a bit to fix. Then you can go pack for your next assignment." He had an easy tone, the suggestion sounded optional with a strong favor towards his request.

"We have another?" Iwao usually had a week's notice.

This was new.

"We've located the Master of Fire. And her situation will be a bit more…difficult that the Master of Earth's. To take precaution all of you will be accompanying me on this one." Shin'ichi explained.

Iwao's face lit up.

"Seriously? We haven't all got to try and be a team and all." He was hoping he'd get a shot to go on this trip as well.

Iwao and Izumi took their leave, each heading cautiously towards the explosion site.

Takeshi's smile only lasted as they exited from view; his hand found the door as he began to swing it shut.

He nearly jumped when he found Mamoru hiding behind it, leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed as he blended perfectly in shadows, his pale skin being the only give away.

"You really are getting ridiculous. It's just disturbing now." Takeshi always thought this boy needed help.

Mamoru eye lids flashed open; glaring at the man.

"It's my job to ensure Shin'ichi's safety." Mamoru stated, standing up straight.

Even as he stood with all his five foot eleven height; he seemed rather small compared to Takeshi. Not much for a threat.

"And what are you protecting him from? The ban of idiots from some second world?" He snorted.

_'No an overconfident bastard who I swear I'll kill one day.'_

His thoughts didn't need to be verbalized.

"I wouldn't say all of them are idiots. Kenji has proven himself on multiple levels as useful." Shin'ichi pointed out.

Takeshi ignored him.

Mamoru slipped to Shin'ichi's side, not even attempting a casual approach at it.

"I have a task the two of you must carry out while in the Southern Water Tribe." He began.

Shin'ichi raised his eyebrow.

"Is it coincidence that we'll be traveling close to th-" Takeshi knew the question before the avatar finished it.

"No. That is the very mission. You two will retrieve the blade and return it to me along with the Master of Fire." He clarified.

Mamoru's eyes widened.

"You want us to take it?" The shadowbender was furious.

Growing up with Shin'ichi; of course his respect for spirits was high. He was expected to steal from them?

Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses.

"That is out of my power."

Takeshi's smacked the back of his hand against Shin'ichi's face, leaving a red imprint.

Mamoru was between them before Takeshi had even lowered his arm. He pushed Shin'ichi back; prepared to take any blows that'd come.

Not even hesitation.

Takashi threw his hand to the side; using enough force to nearly tip him over, Mamoru stumbled a bit to the side.

"Your lies can only go so far. Do not tell me what you are not capable of. I know your abilities better than yourself!" Takeshi roared; ignoring the previous scene.

Shin'ichi fixed his spectacles, resisting the urge to touch the mark on his face.

"That room is of the spirit world. Every item resting inside cannot be removed. It is physically impossible even to a bonded avatar." Shin'ichi responded.

"You are not just a stupid avatar. You have command over the spirits. Use it. Must I remind you of your previous theft there?"

Shin'ichi had been anticipating Takeshi had forgotten; his "father's" mind wasn't even within ten leagues of his own.

Obviously this wish was denied.

"You are going to prevent Ashton from making the bond?" A question that needn't an answer.

"We decided it'd be best to prevent him from having a guardian. Seeing as strongly as they may become bound-" His eyes slid to Mamoru "it'd only complicate things to allow him one."

Shin'ichi clenched his fists.

"The council is not to decide anything without my consent."

"We do not need your permission. You need ours. And our word is final. Adding another guardian will be disastrous for us."

"I have already taken into account of how his guardian would play in." Shin'ichi countered.

He hated arguing with them, particularly about orders. It always put him in danger of it.

"It's decided." His voice was a growing rumble.

"An avatar has to have a guardian." Shin'ichi couldn't allow this.

"It's more tradition than a written rule. Avatars have lived without them before and managed on their own. Quit trying to protect him. You will bring us that blade. Whether you're conscious is aware of it…" There was the checkmate.

Shin'ichi felt it. The back of his mind became hazy…his hands grew numb as his heart beat quickened.

"…or not."

Mamoru knew by disposition what was happening. As many times as they did this; he was always unprepared. Each time he swore he'd find a way to help.

And every time he was forced to hate himself for putting it off.

Shin'ichi squeezed his eyes closed.

_'Don't fight it….don't fight it…' _It was by nature to.

But he couldn't let Takeshi know how much practice he'd been taking.

It seared his mind, his brain pounded.

_'He's only warning me.'_ These weren't the normal symptoms.

Just trying to scare him. That was good.

Well; no. But he'd take the torture to the usual.

He felt his breathing weaken; his lungs chocked on the air; coughing dry coughs, his throat was sore.

Stepping back, he put his hand on the chair for support, blurry minded in confusion.

"Ok stop!" Mamoru hated this.

Shin'ichi collapsed completely.

"Stop it! I'll make him do it just leave him alone!" He panicked, kneeling beside Shin'ichi with desperation in his eyes, his brother was shaking unsteadily.

Takeshi accepted this.

Shin'ichi calmed.

"Make sure he does. If you two return without it…" A smile crawled on his ugly face, "...we'll just go back to his basic freedom rights."

Mamoru knew what that meant.

He gritted his teeth, checking over Shin'ichi.

Passed out.

But safe.

Through their bond he could tell his mentality was untouched.

_'Good.'_

This was the worse Takeshi had done in a while. They had less than a year. Of course they'd be getting anxious.

They still didn't know where Shin'ichi's true intentions lay. It worried them. They would be tightening down from now on. Shin'ichi had called it earlier. He said they'd be using this more and more; remind him of his place.

Takeshi turned to leave.

He could just let him.

Mamoru knew. It'd be that easy. He hated Benjiro as much as the council. He was at fault. He deserved everything that'd happen. He wasn't worthy of a guardian.

Just keep his mouth shut.

For half a minute.

He looked at Shin'ichi.

"We take the blade after we meet with the Master of Fire." Mamoru spoke up.

Takeshi paused.

"I want Benjiro dead as much as you. You know that. But…he still has a right. We'll still take the blade, but give him a chance. Just one. If he hasn't made the bond by the time we retrieve it, then he's on his own." Sticking up for Benjiro.

It burned in his mouth.

But Shin'ichi.

His plan.

It was all centered on him. And everything had to go as he planned.

Mamoru knew that.

Takeshi was irrational on his thoughts. But he knew Shin'ichi would find a way to help if he didn't give them this.

"Very well. But if that is the case; I expect the Master of Fire on our side then. This optional offer is not the case with her. You're supposed to protect him. You fail me. You fail him." Takeshi swept out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

He'd take it.

Mamoru stood up, moving Shin'ichi's limp body to the couch; he questioned whether to attempt to wake him or not.

_'Best if he rest now.'_ He wondered how long it'd been since he did have a full night's sleep.

This wouldn't be long; but better than nothing.

He glanced at the door; fuming at Takeshi.

_'One day…One day I swear…'_ He flared his nostrils, _'One day I swear I'll kill you.'_

At that moment, he was directing it towards Takeshi.

But in his mind he knew.

He was making the same vow for Benjiro.


	24. The Southern Water Tribe Arc start

**A/N: Ok this arc will probably be longer than the Master of Ice arc so I decided to split it into two parts but they are going to be connected and won't have the time skip I usually put in.**

* * *

**The Warning of the Motto**

**September 4th, 2010**

**A/N: Instead of Days I figure I'll just start putting the date. The day Benjiro arrived was June 1st so you can see the time lapse as this all goes on**

* * *

Benjiro slammed the heel of his foot to the floor, summoning a rock; he threw his fist to force it forward. Smashing it to the broad trunk of a tree; he produced three more, snapping his other foot into each of the chucks, they flew a good distance before plummeting to earth.

Resting in a breathing stance, he looked at Eita.

She nodded, approving of his form.

"What you think?" He beamed at the rest of the group, although any with sight could tell his main focus was on the airbender.

Emi smiled.

"I'm impressed." She admitted.

_'Let's see Huyu do that!' _

Oh wait.

He can't.

Because he's just a Master.

Not the A-V-A-T-A-R.

Surely this was getting him some credit right?

"I think I got this whole bending thing down now! I bet I can master this in a month." He bragged with a few good shakes of his head.

"Don't get cocky," Eita slapped the back of his skull, "You still have a long way to go." She reminded him.

He moved out of arms reach, just in case.

"But I am getting better." He smirked.

Eita scoffed at this.

"Onee-san's jealous." Aeka spoke in a sing song voice.

Holding a cup with a straw, Benjiro noticed her mouth and tongue were colored a lipstick red.

"I'm not jealous." Eita snapped a little too quickly back.

"Mhmm…How long did it take you to get this far?" Aeka rocked her head back and forth as she took a sip of her drink.

Eita snorted as she turned her head away.

Aeka giggled with the straw in her mouth.

"He doesn't have anything to be proud of." Huyu leaned his head against the tree; his legs out stretched before him; apparently he had the blue version of Aeka's drink, "considering it's not even his energy I don't see why he's even bragging."

"Hey I haven't seen you abject to it at all!" Benjiro pointed out.

The arrangement had been going a little too smoothly. Before practice Huyu would give Benjiro enough of his power to last a day's worth of bending incase Emi or he wanted to put in extra training. Benjiro was learning faster and his attacks became stronger; Hotaka wasn't even needed for airbending or waterbending most of the time. He'd act through Benjiro to get him used to the motion; but for the most part he was replaced.

Not that the spirit had a problem with this.

Other than boredom.

Aeka noticed the difference in Huyu as well.

Using his gift as often as he was; it was practice. He was learning how to proportion it out. Of course it wouldn't be as easy if he was taking in energy; but at least he was growing used to the exchange.

The amount of energy he was giving up was considered very small; but it was still energy that no longer tempted him. His "thirsts" seized.

"It's not really choice. Either help you out or kill our chances at beating this war." Huyu wouldn't admit that this was assisting him as well.

Aeka slurped a bit as she hit the bottom of her cup.

"Ok what the heck is that?" Benjiro gave up.

"Senpai made slushies!" Aeka showed her red outlined teeth.

"How the heck did you make slushies?" Benjiro looked at Huyu.

He took a mouthful of his own before answering.

"It's ice. And juice. Not that complicated."

_'Right…'_

He'd forgotten that small part.

Had he been here so long he was forgetting his own world already?

_'I could go for a slushy…'_ Not that he'd even think of asking for one.

"So what's the status on the Master of Fire?" Emi figured it was time to start making some kind of plan.

Benjiro sat on the floor, crossing his legs in a school style while tilting slightly back on his hands.

"She's in the Southern Water Tribe. There's a lot of high energy around her. Lots of good benders." Huyu set his empty cup beside him.

Aeka reached into her bag and pulled out a manila folder; the one Shin'ichi had given the group.

_'How'd she get that?'_

Benjiro never remembered giving her it.

She filed through the papers.

"It says here that she joined the Fire Nation army within the first week she was here." She found the section she wanted.

_'If that's true; why would she join our group?'_ Aeka wouldn't bring it up, but she already knew.

She may have difficulties getting along with this one. This Master was assisting the war, helping spread it. That was against everything she'd been taught.

_'But I'll be nice. Who knows? Maybe she's nice and I'll be so adorable she can't resist liking me.'_

"I don't trust any of those notes." Huyu wondered why they hadn't shredded them yet.

"Yeah it' all just probably crap to lead us in circles." Benjiro snorted.

"But you said he gave them to you as compensation." Aeka tilted her head curiously.

"Yeah. AFTER his crazy bodyguard nearly killed me and BEFORE he sent a freakin psycho spy on us." Benjiro snorted.

Aeka looked at the section about herself.

It was vague, which she considered good.

_…spent the entire year in Ba sing Se. Reached Mastery in Earthbending within two months…._

_'How did he know that?'_ She was probing.

Perhaps a bit concerned.

Patting her bag; she knew that her real file was safely hidden.

It was odd. Stealing it had been her first crime against the nation. The first time she refused orders.

And yet she was carrying it around like a stuffed animal.

_'Safer here than anywhere else.'_

"I think it's pretty accurate." She went back to the Master of Fire section, "She joined the Yu Yan Archers."

"Yu Yan Archers?" Benjiro repeated.

Huyu had heard of the name...maybe once or twice. During his lessons when they spoke of military enemies.

Clearly this was one of the subjects he had chosen to ignore.

"They're…the archers of the Firenation army." Eita forced a rock to appear; sitting as she chewed on her cheek thinking, "They're the most secretive branch of the Fire Nation…so not much is known about them."

Aeka slid the papers back in the folders, placing them in her bag; she pulled out her book.

"They are known archers throughout all the nations. Capable of pinning a fly a hundred yards away; they once managed to take Avatar Aang as a captive. There are major requirements to even be considered…such as they can only be firebenders. Only within the last five years did they allow girls to join…although they are still very sexist and only allow for five percent of their members to be woman." She flipped the page casually as her eyes ran over the words.

Everyone stared at her.

"You know that how?" Huyu watched her a bit suspiciously.

A pause.

"I went to school." Responded a grinning Aeka.

"School? You spent your year here going to school?" Benjiro would have considered that a bit nerdy.

Not that she fit the physical descriptions.

Aeka nodded.

"What school did you go to?" Eita may have dropped out a while ago; but she was pretty sure this wasn't exactly a normal subject to cover.

Aeka lifted her left index finger to her lips, "It's a secret."

Huyu lifted his eyebrows.

"But I did learn a lot. Including the fact that Yu Yan Archers live by the single motto, "the mission comes first"." She finished the chapter; closing the book on her lap, she looked at them, still managing her adorable side, "Teamwork is key to their success; however if sacrificing one of their own is need in order to maintain their goal; they will without second thoughts. Basically they learn to work with everyone; but not to make any bonds that would affect their judgment in a battle."

Benjiro aligned his jaw.

Aeka smiled as sweetly as could; believing they'd be more distracted with the actual facts than how she obtained them.

"If…she's for the Fire Nation…" Emi caught on to the main problem.

"Why the hell would she help us?" Huyu closed his eyes; considering a nap even at midday.

Their whole point was to end the war right? Would she really just turn around and betray her nation?

Not likely.

But Yu Yan Archers didn't make strong connections right? That means perhaps she'd be more willing than one would expect.

Although it would be a long shot.

"Why don't you just get pretty boy to sleep with her?" Eita rolled her eyes.

"ONEE-SAN!" Aeka clasped her hands over her ears incase this went _"mature"._

"Don't give him any ideas!"

That was the last thing Benjiro needed.

This was going to be complicated enough.

A teenage drama series wasn't the direction he was hoping to go.

Huyu smirked; of course he'd never do such a thing, but he didn't feel like answering.

Let them use their imaginations for a while.

Moving his arm to cushion his head, a rock thumped against his head.

"Lazy bum." Eita furrowed her brow.

Huyu didn't even lift an eyelid as the water from the air showered her soaked.

There was fire in her eyes as she wiped her goggles clear. Her hair was matted down as her clothes turned a shade darker.

Benjiro flushed as he noticed her shirt clinging to her curvy body; he gulped a wad of spit as he turned his attention to the floor.

Aeka rolled herself between the two hotheads before anything could happen, putting on her best pouting face; Eita gave a noticeable huff, deciding to wring out her clothes.

"She started it." Huyu decided for the nap, letting his breath run an even course.

Benjiro slapped his head.

_'How did I get stuck with these people again?'_

_"Oh like you're a prize."_

_'At least I'm not immat-'_ He thought that over, unable to finish that truthfully.

_"Exactly."_

Hotaka was floating above him, lying in the air as he considered sleeping himself; well…perhaps resting.

As a spirit; he didn't know why, but he couldn't actually go to sleep.

Not like he did as a mortal or even in the spirit world.

_'I wonder when I can go back…'_ It was odd.

For the last four years he never showed his hatred for that place. But the spirit world was still his home, and there were parts he missed.

Benjiro certainly wasn't giving him any tasks, it's not like it'd matter.

He could abandon the avatar and he was sure Benjiro would have a party of finally getting rid of him.

But his part was to hang with him.

Boy wasn't this exciting.

A quick sweep over the rest of the group, his eyes were met by Aeka.

She maintained an easy smile.

_'Again?'_

She seemed to be getting better at spotting him.

Like a game of hide and seek.

Aeka winked, and then turned to her book.

_'Um…what does that mean?' _

Hotaka raised his eyebrows.

Whether he was invisible to her again or she just felt like ignoring him; she didn't acknowledge him anymore.

_'O….k….'_ he figured it was safe, for now.

_'Strange girl.'_


	25. A Public Encounter

**A/N: Don't know why but I feel like talking here. Just want to point out that from this arc and on; there are going to be a lot of clues to a lot of the unexplained things in this story, (Hotaka's last life, Shin'ichi's abilities, the guardian position, Aeka's gift and her previous occupation, Yasou/Shin'ichi relationship, Mamoru's….anger excuse I guess… ext. (man seems like I haven't explained anything in this story)) but it's not to be clarified until a later arc. Just pointing out that anyone who's trying to guess all these things, look for a lot of details from now on (actually you probably should have already been looking for details)**

* * *

**A Public Encounter**

**September 9th, 2010**

* * *

Benjiro couldn't get over it.

The last docks Benjiro had been to up north had been small and run down. Emi had told him there were other more elaborate ones; but they had chosen the cheapest travel.

Apparently there were no generic ones here.

It reminded him of an airport; that one time he went as a kid.

Never ending lines; boards with schedules, security eyeing everyone as criminals, sections marked off with large numbers and odd symbols. There was tiled floor in the outsized building that had multiple exits, huge gates and openings in the ceilings for airbenders. Bison stables were in the far back along with many animals Benjiro would only imagine in a mutant circus.

"Wow." He wanted to pet one.

Then again; the lion thing with fins looked like it'd take his hand off.

"What?" Eita folded her arms.

"Benny-san's in awe." Aeka giggled.

Merchants Merchants Merchants. Stands were set up everywhere. From food to clothes; they could buy anything they needed.

Having prepared ahead of time this time, Benjiro wore a white thick long sleeved shirt with a green tunic over it; pants slightly tighter than he'd preferred, they surprisingly matched quite well; with his brown snow boots and a cap that had his hair peaking from beneath, he didn't feel so much as a dork as he should have.

Emi kept her coat in the bag; figuring she'd change later while Eita just put sweats over her shorts with a heavy pullover.

Aeka wore a tan thermal under shirt with her normal clothing, figuring she had a jacket in her bag if anything.

Huyu…well...

There didn't really seem to be any weather in which he'd change.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Huyu slammed his hands on the desk; bringing Benjiro back to reality.

_'When'd we get called?'_

"You do not have clearance to enter the Southern Water Tribe." A lady older than time itself had a bird like face with glasses hanging off the tip of her nose.

"What?" Eita got into this.

_'Oh great.'_

"Must I repeat myself?"

"We're just a bit confused." Emi pushed them back.

"Very simple. None of you will be leaving this port on a boat to the Southern Water Tribe." She tapped her pen to the side impatiently.

Emi, Huyu, and Eita pulled out a badge, each corresponding with their nation.

"We have clearance." Emi assured her.

The lady shook her head.

"Those are worthless here. None are official for the Southern Water Tribe, and unless you wish for a boat to the Northern Water Tribe; you will not be setting foot on the Water Nation." She held her nose a bit too high for pleasure.

Aeka looked at everyone around her.

The people behind in line were out of ear shot and couldn't have a good view of them.

_'I'll just make up something up.'_ If anyone in the group questioned her; she'd be able to bypass them.

Besides, she had to check.

Opening her bag, she slid her fingers beneath her clothes, finding the secret zipper; she reached into the compartment.

She rolled herself up to the desk as she casually brought her own badge out.

"Will this due?" She reached; angling it in such a way that the others couldn't get a good view.

The lady snatched it.

When presented with those people are expected to remain casual to prevent suspicion.

Obviously this woman hadn't heard of that as her role.

Her eyes widened as she took a second look at Aeka; the girl gave her best cute smile. Of course she had a hard time believing it.

Everyone did.

But it was authentic, real. She was real.

"No. I'm afraid I can still not admit you." She handed it back, her tone turned a bit more polite.

_'That's what I thought.'_ There was something up.

Normally they'd let all of them pass; but even Aeka's special privileges were shut out.

Something was happening in the Water Tribe.

The group watched her closely.

"I tried." She shrugged casually.

_'Ok what's up?'_ Huyu didn't get it.

"Move aside please." The woman was out of patients now; she had other people to tend to.

Reluctantly getting out of line; Aeka hung back a little.

She smiled at the lady who was staring at her confused.

"Forget you ever saw me." Aeka's eyes glazed over as her innocent grin widened a bit.

Huyu took a double look, his eyes widening as the woman's face became twisted in sort of a flinch, shaking her head; she called the next person in line.

'_No way. She didn't just…how…'_ He watched Aeka as she rolled up and began talking to Eita.

He'd have to talk to her.

In private.

"Sooo now what?" Benjiro glanced at the animals again.

"I say we should find a way around this. Something's up in the Southern Water Tribe." Emi tried to think of it.

She tilted her head back and forth as her pigtails brushed her shoulders.

"Yeah. But what?" Eita put her hand on her hip; a habit everyone had learned she did when she was annoyed.

Aeka's mouth formed a perfect "O".

"You guys hadn't thought about it yet?" She slanted her head to the right; her hair half falling on her cheek.

They waited.

"Well if she's part of the Firenation military; particularly the Yu Yan Archers…I thought it was odd that she was going to the Water Tribe. And then Senpai said she was around a bunch of strong benders….so I thought it was pretty clear that she's going with the rest of the army to invade the Water Tribe. But apparently this is starting a lot sooner than I expected."

Everyone's mouth dropped.

No.

Not everyone.

"THAT BITCH!" Eita caught the eyes of every passing person.

_'Another coin for the swear jar.'_

"Who the hell does she think she is? Not only does she have the nerve to join a freakin army in a war she knows nothing about; she thinks she's good enough to go and take on another nation?" Eita motioned her arms in exaggeration, "That bitch!" She repeated.

_'Onee-san's going to be broke at this rate._' If there really was a jar; Aeka was sure she could buy an entire island with how this group spoke.

"Do you really need to learn firebending? It's a useless tool anyways." Huyu was disgusted to even share a similar title with this girl.

"Like hell he needs to know firebending! Avatar Aang was gonna take down the Fire Lord during an eclipse. Can't you just do that?" Eita wasn't sure when the next one was…but still.

It'd sure be worth the wait.

"It's bad enough I have deal with him-" She pointed to Huyu, "I'm not dealing with another bitch who thinks she can take on the world and then actually goes out and tries!"

Benjiro wasn't sure what to say.

_'Uh…'_

_"This'll be interesting."_ Hotaka's smirk came to mind.

_'Shut up.'_

"Let's not jump to any conclusion….perhaps there's another reason. Or even if she did go there's a good chance that she isn't fully aware of what the Fire Nation has done. Perhaps she'll be willing to change sides." Emi earned a glare from Eita.

"You really are an airhead aren't you?"

"ALRIGHT!" Benjiro could criticize her from insulting Emi….or prevent getting punched into the ground.

Huyu tossed his head; his hair was starting to grow out, getting in his eyes much more often.

"Let's just find a way to the Water Tribe. Even if she's a bitch;" He glanced at Eita, she jerked her head to the side, "We're going to have to find a way to help out. Good chances there'll be a battle."

_'Battle?'_ Benjiro would have squeaked had he not restrained himself.

_"Yeah that's the thing where you kill everyone in sight. It's pretty fun if you survive."_

_'Oh you would know all about staying alive would you?'_

_"Hey I made it to fifteen. Considering I've been fighting since I was a kid; I'd say it was impressive."_

_'There is nothing impressive about DYING!' _

_"Shows what you know."_

Emi looked around; figuring the Bison rentals would give them the same excuse.

A private boat might make it.

But what exactly was there to hide them from?

_'A blockade.'_ She guessed.

But there had to be some ships making it through. Runners.

It wasn't easy.

Was there a choice?

And where would they find one? People didn't just walk around picketing signs for that kind of things.

"HEY!" A voice pierced through crowd.

They glanced up.

Kenji nearly over ran them; stumbling as he slowed his stop, he practically crashed into Huyu.

His hair was longer than they remembered; seeming to lose a bit of its spikiness…along with missing part of his eyebrow. He wore a grin as friendly as Aeka's.

"Long time no see!" He gave the other master a bit of room, "Guess this means you guys are all caught up!" A thumbs up in approval.

Eita took a good look at the kid.

_'Ok. Who's he?'_

Kenji caught the staring and turned to her.

"Your Eita right? The native teaching Benjiro? I'm Kenji, Master of Wind. Nice to meet you!" He offered a hand to shake.

_'Another master?' _

"How'd you know about that?" Benjiro directed his attention from Eita; clearly not moving to accept his offer.

"I bugged Iwao until he told me about everything. I like to keep up to date on all those things." He pulled on his orange sweater; his red sash still across his chest like a Boy Scout uniform.

"What's with the….," Huyu gestured to his eyebrow, a bit curious.

Kenji chuckled rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Hehe…turns out when someone say something'll blow up…you should listen to them." He gave a large blink with his smile.

_'I don't want to know…' _

"So where's the Master of Earth?" He jumped subjects quickly.

It suddenly occurred to them that Aeka wasn't with them anymore.

Huyu glanced around the groups.

Nope.

No wheelchair girl to be found.

"What's it to you?" Eita wouldn't let it show that she lost her.

Kenji shrugged.

"I heard she was nice and wanted to meet another master my age." He rocked on his heels.

Eita did her best to shift her weight from one foot the other casually, sending out a wave of vibrations.

With so many people here; it was hard to single out a person. Particularly when she didn't even walk.

"Well isn't this an interesting run in."

Yuu appeared behind him, a small bow in his head as an acknowledgement of everyone.

"So all of you are here huh?" Huyu figured he'd find Iwao and Izumi if he were to look around.

"Well not all of us. Mamoru went ahead to do some last minute research and all." Kenji explained.

_'Research?'_

"But how are guys expecting to get through? They aren't letting anyone into the Water Tribe." Emi pointed out.

Yuu reached into his back pocket; pulling out yet another badge; Kenji, having it pinned onto the inside of his sash; flipping it partly over to be seen.

Every nation's color was mixed on it; in a sort of a grind with a simple unidentifiable symbol.

A Japanese letter maybe…or perhaps Chinese.

Benjiro couldn't tell the difference.

"With this we can pretty much do or go anywhere we want. Shin'ichi's company is known everywhere and no one ever questions us." Kenji announced.

_'So it is a business.'_

"Why? Are they scared of him?" Huyu grumbled.

"I wouldn't believe that he frightens them as much as intimidates them. No one wishes to have us as their enemy so everyone on both sides attempts to prove themselves resourceful." Yuu said.

"And you guys just let them?" That was…jacked!

Shin'ichi was getting his way through fear? What kind of person did that?

Bullies, by his record.

"Well we always return the favors as well. We do many jobs all around the world so it kind of evens out." Kenji didn't quite defend.

"That doesn't seem right." Huyu gritted his teeth.

_'Ok is he gay?'_ Eita had been staring at Yuu since he presented himself.

At first she thought it was girl….but now she was pretty sure it was a guy.

A very feminine guy.

"Our cooperation does as it sees fit. We are our own side and if a nation is interfering with our views; we'll solve the problem, regardless of any bribes they previously presented us with. Otherwise we assist every nation in any difficulties so long as they do not have any connections with the war."

Shin'ichi came from behind, sporting his usual appearance; he stood perfectly straight before them.

Huyu was usually against it.

Acting on compulsion; making a scene in crowds.

But he'd make an exception.

A second later he held his seal; the tip threatening Shin'ichi's throat, less than a centimeter from skin.

_'What the hell?'_ Eita jumped along with nine other surrounding passengers.

Whispers and pushes, no one wanted to deal with them, one look at Huyu's sword and they all backed down.

Yuu tried to figure out what he was expected to do while Kenji grabbed his hair; completely freaked out.

"You damn bastard." Huyu hissed.

Was he really getting so worked up just because of this guy?

The guy who sent Kaimu at them?

Kaimu.

The son of a bitch that screwed with his head.

Yeah; this was worth it.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." He referred to his threat.  
One reason why he shouldn't kill him.

Shin'ichi wasn't even alerted. His face calm without fear.

"I believe I have already explained that to you."

Huyu's eyes narrowed.

_'I kill him…Benjiro dies.'_ His gaze skimmed to the second avatar, _'That's what he said.'_

But why should he believe anything he says?

No. He didn't

And even if it was true…what was there to miss?

Benjiro was worth the sacrifice of this guy's thoughts.

Shin'ichi was technically the only standing in the way.  
The rest of his group wouldn't know what to do. And then they'd have no choice but to assist this group.

Benjiro wasn't even that strong; the Masters and Prodigies could handle all of this.

Avatars weren't needed.

Huyu pressed his arm forward, the sword's end was now against Shin'ichi's neck; the ice stung as the sharpness was surely cutting through.

He hesitated.

The one mistake you were never supposed to make. He wondered what everyone's reaction would be.

Shin'ichi struck down as Benjiro suddenly…how would it affect Benjiro? Would he just faint or pass out? Start bleeding to Death similar to Shin'ichi? Would he feel all the pain?

Shin'ichi nonchalant face didn't show any pain or worry, he lifted his hand and set it on the blade.

"I do not believe this is either the time or place to be settling this." He lowered the weapon slowly, pointing it towards the floor as Huyu didn't even resist.

His eyes widened as Shin'ichi was capable of touching his seal with ease.

_'How….' _

His sword was made of his own energy. Only his energy

The blade was sharpest of all weapons, even the smallest contact of skin usually cut. And with its surface cold enough to give frostbite…how was he holding it without even the smallest of difficulties?

"What the hell are you?" It was like a low growl that would only be audible between the two.

Shin'ichi's empty smirk grew on his face; perhaps this one did have a bit of meaning.

Enjoyment for their ignorance.

Tightening his grip just the slightest, the seal was gone, shattering into water in the air; leaving Huyu's hand still mimicking the position of holding a sword.

Huyu withheld his choke as the two glared at the each other.

His sword dispersed.

Without his will.

His seal.

Acted against his will.

_'What is he?'_ This wasn't possible.

No, it couldn't. What just happened?

"What's everyon- oh shit. " Iwao weaved through the crowd, lightly pulling Izumi behind him, they could sense the hostility.

"Alright. That's enough." Benjiro squeezed between the two, feeling more like a midget as he pushed Huyu back, having to look up at both, it was a bit humiliating.

Huyu stood straight, refusing to step back.

"Should we be doing something?" Kenji whispered to Yuu.

He shrugged.

Eita rolled her eyes at the two.

Emi caught Huyu's shoulder, seeming to have bit more affect, she pulled him back a bit.

"Don't you have a boat to catch or something?" Benjiro crossly asked.

If there weren't so many witnesses; he was sure Hotaka would have attacked by now.

At least the spirit had some common sense.

Shin'ichi glanced at him.

Then just above him.

Hotaka did nothing as him and Shin'ichi made eye contact.

He walked to Benjiro's side, leaning into his ear.

"I'm curious to how long you intend to keep that spirit around." Shin'ichi whispered.

Benjiro gulped, meeting gold eyes, he didn't know what he was meant to say; he kept his head down.

_'How the hell can he see you?' _

Shin'ichi brushed passed the rest of the group.

"I believe we shouldn't keep the captain waiting." He announced to his own party, walking ahead without a glance behind him.

_"He's weird like that."_ Hotaka didn't believe he was supposed to reveal the real reason yet.

Floating away from Benjiro, he neared Shin'ichi's side.

_"This'll be getting interesting."_ He warned with a smirk.

The avatar didn't respond.

Rubbing his neck as casually as he could, Shin'ichi felt the blood he'd been bending in place trickle down his fingers.

His hands he'd protected, but a prick of his neck had been cut.

_'This'll be a pain to explain to Mamoru.'_


	26. Compulsion

**Compulsion **

**September 9th, 2010**

* * *

"This is just great! What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Benjiro didn't care who looked at him as he screamed.

No one was willing to travel the Southern Water Tribe, no one willing to explain the full situation.

"I say we should've jumped Shin'ichi." Huyu mumbled; although part of him wondered whether they'd actually be capable of it.

_'Energybending._' He had decided.

What Shin'ichi had done.

It was a vague subject to him; but the other bending arts seemed unfit.

Perhaps that wasn't even it.

So little was known about it. Not just by him either; everyone he asked was completely incompetent about it.

Figures the one subject he was actually into was the one everyone was clueless about.

But the answers he had gotten were all related to the hundred year war. Avatar Aang was the only known avatar to have been capable of using it, discovering it as he took Fire Lord Ozai's bending away.

And rarely used it again.

_'Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions.' _Boy did he hope so.

"Yeah; like you didn't make enough of a scene." Eita rolled her eyes.

"You'd be pissed off at him too if you'd been there." Huyu said.

Perhaps more.

Picturing Eita after dealing with Kaimu...

...

Energybending or not; Shin'ichi would be a dead man.

"Yeah? Well, I wouldn't be tricked to let some crazy psycho dude hang with me."

They hadn't told her everything.

Yes; they mentioned Kaimu and him betraying them…a small mentioning of the brainwashing; but never did they mention what he'd done to Huyu.

As far as she knew; Kaimu simply outsmarted them and beat Huyu in battle.

Huyu was always this unstable with his gift and control; he was never practiced to her.

Personally Benjiro would have spilled everything.

But Huyu made them swear that anything having to do with him he was to be say when he wanted.

He didn't feel warmed up enough to let her in on something like that.

"Ooooohh what I miss?" Aeka was rolling; no, being rolled to the group.

_'Where has she been?' _Eita wouldn't act all motherly in front of them; but she was ...interested in…her new _"friends_".

They looked like pirates, tattoos and piercing, having open shirts with ragged ends; she could smell them from here.

"Uh…nothing much. Just a ….uh…run in..." Benjiro was scared.

Aeka smiled.

Huyu looked caught it.

As many times as Aeka had smiled; he would know what it was supposed to look like.

Small redness in the corner of her eyes, and she held her eyelids lower than usual.

She was exhausted.

"Turns out there is one last boat going to The Southern Water Tribe and these nice gentlemen offered to let us have their tickets."

Huyu looked at each of them.

Their eyes.

Tricked.

_'She can use it!_' Yes, now he was sure of it.

"Heh?" They didn't exactly look the generous type.

The leader held out five tickets robotically.

"Um…are you guys sure you don't mi-" Emi wasn't very comfortable about this.

"Just take them." He practically threw them at Huyu, the pack turning and walking away to…well that didn't really matter.

"BYE! Have a safe trip! Thank you for the tickets!" Aeka waved as they left.

_'What just happened?'_ Benjiro looked in his hand; still not getting how these tickets got in it.

"Ok what the hell wer-" Eita suspicions was already to theory.

Huyu noticed she was going to say, "What the hell were you thinking"; rather than "What the hell was that".

_'Does she know?'_ He'd solve that later.

"Come on! They're boarding already!" Aeka pointed to the corner of the room; beginning to stroll herself before Huyu came from behind and began to push.

She turned her head to look at him.

"You and I need to talk." He said.

* * *

Aeka managed to get out of it for a while.

They had to go through clearance to get on board; apparently even they had restrictions, Swords and hand held weapons were allowed, but no contacting systems or explosives.

So basically; you can take over the ship if it's just you and you aren't going to blow everyone up.

Yeah.  
These people were REAL smart.

Aeka was given special assistance, being handicapped; she boarded first, leaving her plenty of time to avoid Huyu's talk. Scouting the boat for a hiding place, the only possibilities were the third deck with all the engines, or the second deck with all the luggage.

Requesting to remain in the captain's tower didn't seem polite; she simply gave in, figuring she was destined to hear the lecture anyways.

She just wished it wasn't when she was so tired.

Huyu finally caught up to her; finding her sitting on a bench, her wheelchair safely secured beside her; munching on a sandwich.

He tapped his finger on his elbow; standing over her.

"Explain."

She chewed then swallowed.

"It's not the best I've eaten but I didn't see any mold on it so I figured it was ok." She took another bite.

"How'd you do it?" Huyu went on.

"I went and asked the cook for a sandwich."

"Did you make him give it to you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I said there's a rumbly in my tummy."

That could count right?

Huyu sighed.

Aeka grinned.

"You said you knew when to be serious. This is one of those times."

Aeka shook her head.

"Aeka-chan chooses when Aeka-chan's serious. Otherwise people want Aeka-Chan to be all mature and grown up and that'd mean no more games and boring work." She talked in third person to add to cuteness.

Huyu sat beside her, deciding a different approach.

"How can you use it?"

"You'll have to be a bit more specific." She dusted the crumbs off her shirt before folding her hands perfectly in her lap.

"I'm serious." His voice was stern as he watched her; "How can you use it without being in Master's State?"

"Use what?" The rest of the group came to ear shot.

Huyu looked at the floor; leaning forward as he rested his elbows on at the top of his knees.

"Nothing."

He hadn't told them about it yet.

There were a lot of his abilities he hadn't told.

It's not like he needed to hide things from them, in fact the more they knew about his powers the better, right?

But explaining way a pain; especially when they wouldn't understand.

"You know just because you two are Masters doesn't mean you go and hide things from us. You got something to say you say it to all of us." Eita literally snatched Huyu's hair and forced his face in hers threateningly.

For some strange reason; Huyu actually thought about kissing her.

Not for pleasure.

For annoyance.

The thought of her face was almost enough to push him.

"You wouldn't get it." He said instead.

_'Or…maybe she would.' _How informed was she anyways?

"No more secrets. Spill." Benjiro was with her.

Huyu looked at Aeka.

She shrugged.

"He's wondering how I can use compulsion already."

She yawned; stretching her arms sleepily.

_'I think it's nap time.'_

"And that is because…?" Huyu rushed for an answer; knowing they'd have questions that'd she'd use to distract the,

Aeka shrugged again.

"I told you. I went into Bender's State before…which kind of messed everything up. It's complicated…and I can't use it as well as I probably should be able to…and it takes a lot more energy than it should." She shyly looked at the floor.

That made sense.

Some.

Barely.

Scarcely.

What was smaller than that?

"Ok what's compulsion?" Benjiro knew the definition of it; but they seemed to use it slightly different.

Huyu blew on his hair.

"What does it sound like?"

"So that's how you got girls into bed!"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

" What the hell are you talking about!" Benjiro asked.

Huyu rolled his eyes.

"When a Master's in Master's State; we get all of our abilities; not just our gift. One of them is compulsion. It's….like hypnosis I guess."

"We can make a person do what we want." Aeka simplified.

Eita adjusted her jaw.

She knew all of this; but it was something she chose to ignore.

"WHAT?" Benjiro's jaw dropped.

Emi glanced around, a bit paranoid. Surprisingly they were still in the clear.

Huyu leaned back, resting his arms on the side of the boat.

"Other than our high energy and natural bending; a master has four basic advantages. Awareness, endurance, speed, and deception. All of our gifts are meant to be based around this as well as normal abilities. Compulsion falls under deception; we can deceive a person's regular thoughts into what we want them to do. Not as strong as Kaimu's, of course, it's a bit more limited."

Benjiro stared at him.

"We can make a person do what we want." Aeka repeated for him.

He nodded.

"So…"Emi thought about it, "Back then…in the cave. When we didn't want you to see Huyu; you compelled us to let you?"

Aeka smiled sweetly, then a giggled.

"I had to make sure he wouldn't ruin the game."

_'Of course. Cause the game was SO important.'_ Benjiro took a deep breath.

"But you still made that woman forget about you and made those men give up their tickets. You can't use it so freely." Huyu spoke like a big brother.

"But they didn't need the tickets for anything real important; just to sell some of their stuff in the Water Tribe and they can do that in the Northern Water Tribe if they have to. And I told you. I can't be seen publically." She whined.

_"I'd like to know why."_ Hotaka pushed Benjiro to question.

Benjiro didn't have the nerve to ask.

No; he was still caught up on the whole, _"I can control people"_ thing.

"You guys are bluffing." He shook his head.

Kaimu was different. He did the whole brainbending thing.

But they're saying they can do that any time? On their own free will?

"There's no way otherwise you woulda made me shut up or jump in the river or something." How many times had Huyu wished him to do that?

_'Why do people automatically assume that you use every power you have?'_

"I don't see the purpose of using it. I personally prefer the classic threat or persuasion. Besides; I'm not exactly fluent in it." Huyu admitted.

Now there was a rare sight.

Huyu…actually not being good at something?

"But I can still get the weak-minded." He added a clear reference to Benjiro.

The avatar still wasn't buying it.

"Your BSing me right?" No way.

Maybe this was another one of Aeka's games. See how gullible the avatar was.

"Look. I could make you kiss my boots and like it if I wanted to." Huyu tabbed his foot to emphasize it.

"No way in hell. I bet you ten bucks or whatever the hell is worth ten buck is here." Benjiro folded his arms.

Huyu looked at him.

* * *

**~Three minutes later~**

* * *

"AHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY DON'T KILLL ME AHHH!" Benjiro screamed as he ran around the deck of the boat.

An overweight old man was attempting to chase him, his face like a tomato in anger as his extra body fat jiggled with every step.

Eita was having a hard time standing up, laughing so hard; Huyu never saw her with such a light expression, clenching her side as she gave him credit.

Normally she took this stuff seriously….but this was too good.

Even Emi was trying to contain her sniggers for Benjiro's sake; clearly losing.

"How did it go from kissing your boots to kissing that man's cheek?" Aeka looked at Huyu.

Huyu shrugged.

"Figured it'd be more entertaining to watch him want to make out with a fat guy."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Benjiro seemed to have forgotten the fact that him being an airbender gave him extra speed.

The man puffed in and out as his fat lips were running out of air; clearly he couldn't keep up.

"Alright." Huyu uncrossed his legs as he stood up; he reached and touched the man's shoulder, forcing him to face him, "That's enough. Forget it. It never happened." He was different than Aeka's style.

She simply iced over her eyes as though about to cry, with hardness in her voice that'll demand attention.

He gave a strong impression to begin with, a velvety undertone similar to his flirty in a completely different way; his eyes would beat into the victims in a threatening way.

The Santa Clause blinked in dazed state, a puzzled look as he just walked away, not sure how he got there in the first place.

Huyu plopped back down next to Aeka; she rested her head on his arm, still tired from her part.

_'Six in a day. That's a new record.'_ She felt her eyelids sore from all their work.

Benjiro on the other hand; was fuming; he was literally shaking so badly he wanted to punch Huyu for doing that.

"Do I still owe you ten bucks?" Huyu asked without concern.

Technically Benjiro didn't kiss his boots…

Benjiro literally charged, who know what he was hoping to do, but it failed epically.

Huyu hardly reacted, somehow sliding his arm down and flipping Benjiro clear off the side of the boat, it took a full second for there to be a splash.

"Man overboard!" Aeka had enough energy to call out.

* * *

**September 10th (Very Early Morning)**

* * *

Aeka was out, completely drained; a good night's rest was what she needed.

Her head had slid onto Huyu's lap; he draped his robe over her small body as a blanket, by now the temperature was beginning to drop.

For the past few hours he didn't move to let her rest, darkness came as he remained a statue, somehow aware that even the smallest movement might wake her. Emi at one point came to his side as they spoke softly.

Whether to her knowledge or not, she ended up sleeping as well, her head against his shoulder, he kind of wondered why he was everyone's pillow.

Still, he wouldn't argue.

Tilting his head back; a lot of the passengers had drifted off, it was probably about midnight by guess.

The moon.

_'It'll be full again soon.' _He found himself counting now, each month that the curse would come.

So far he'd managed.

With the exception of Kaimu; he stowed away each night when needed, nothing to worry about.

But this was going to be his first full moon with Aeka.

A Master.

He closed his eyes.

The first time with Emi…he remembered how difficult it'd been. The effect before with just a prodigy.

A Master.

He hated to admit it…but he'd been tempted. Before, just hanging around Aeka; he'd had his moments. He'd tasted her energy back at the cave. Just a drop when he was measuring it.

He always regretted it now.

The strength and power… sheer power.

Strongest he'd ever encountered.

Huyu could still remember it, the taste… his eyes glanced to her.

No.

He bit his lip.

He wasn't going to do anything stupid. Not now.

Not ever.

The more time he spent with her; the more he'd learn to resist.

Eita walked pass him, stopping to double look.

Emi on his left, Aeka on his right…seriously? Could he have looked any more like a lady's man?

Huyu caught her.

"I can scoot Aeka on my lap if you want my other shoulder." He grinned.

She spat an inch from his shoes, storming off at the very suggestion.

Just a classic smirk before resting his head back.

* * *

"Huyu piss you off?" Benjiro questioned as she neared his side.

He refused to even look at Huyu when he finally made it back on the boat, taking a seat in the corner where he could keep his back to him.

"We oughta make a club for that." Eita tapped her foot.

"I call presidency." Benjiro raised his hand.

Eita rolled her eyes.

A glance back at the trio and she couldn't help but smile at Aeka.

Even if she lying on a disgrace, she managed to be more adorable asleep than awake. Her hair falling to her face as her enormous eyes were batted shut; showing off the fullness of her lashes. Her lips were partly parted, chest rising and falling in such a silent motion; it was like a baby.

"You really care about her huh?" Benjiro asked.

Eita glared at him.

"I'm not saying it as an insult." He pointed out.

She didn't respond.

_'I can't tell. Does she still hate me?'_

_"Don't see why she wouldn't. Heck I hate you. Maybe there should be a club for that."_

_'Shut up.'_

"So…what's the Southern Water Tribe like?" He tried to make an easy conversation.

Eita shrugged.

"You've never been there?" Somehow that was surprising.

"I've never been out of the Earth kingdom."

Everyone here had always seemed so nomadic.

Apparently it wasn't that common.

"I picture ice." Eita was vague.


	27. Battle Blockade

**Battle Blockade **

* * *

**September 10th, 2010**

* * *

Huyu's eyes fluttered open after a minute of failure to persuade himself to sleep again.

A quick nap was all he got, perhaps an hour or so at most. Not that it mattered. He could live off such little sleep; most of his rests were of pure boredom.

_'Still night.'_

The dotted sky of twinkling lights were hard to ignore, fresh sea air flooded his nose with a deep breath, he felt the moon rays beating down on his neck.

This was supposed to be a two and a half day journey.

He knew that.

Two days to go.

Somehow this trip was moving slower than he anticipated. Being kept up without room to roam bugged him. There was nowhere for him to go here.

Anywhere he went there were people.

A master had four advantages.

Awareness, endurance, speed, and deception.

Deception was his weak point. His compulsion could be overseen if a person was conscious enough of the effect.

He figured Endurance would be his strongest.

He never had a real master of fighting status to compare it too, but he guessed his gift was based off it; he could last days in battle without rest if necessary, and then take the enemies for more.

Awareness had to be his second strongest, his gift played a part in this as well.

And it was this portion that was tugging at him now.

Instinct had him look across his shoulder, had him check and notice.

It was hidden pretty well in the dark, the blanket of cover. Had they extinguished the fire, he'd never have spotted it.

_'What's that?'_

No, he knew what it was.

He'd seen it before.

Long black metal in a sleek shape, and many of them. All in their path.

_'One…two…three…four….not good.'_ He had suspected a blockade.

He knew they'd stopped the ships from going and coming; but he'd hoped that perhaps this one would make it through.

Perhaps it would.

Four were within distance of attack, four that could easily turn on them.

_'Just keep going.'_ He prayed nothing would happen.

This ship wasn't going fast enough to run it.

Would they just let them pass?

He doubted it.

What was the captain's plan anyways?

They stopped all the trips to the water nation for safety. This one was the last, the riskiest. He'd hoped that perhaps that meant they had an idea how to get out of this.

Were they just running on luck that they could get by?

Huyu rotated his shoulder, the movement alerted Emi; her eyes lifted as her senses came back. Face flushing as she realized she was leaning on Huyu, she removed her head quickly, attempting to figure out what to say.

"Something's wrong." He didn't give her a chance; motioning towards the ships.

Emi at first thought it was a reference to her sleeping on him, about to apologize when she caught on.

Her eyes were visibly widened when she saw the barricade, her breathing quickened; knowing what could happen.

Huyu stroked Aeka's hair; just the touch near her cheek was enough to get her attention, practically shooting up to sitting position.

"I'm up!" She felt the need to announce; as if it was a crime for rest.

Her eyes fell sleepily half shut as she looked around, rubbing them to clear her vision.

Huyu swept her up, carrying her in a princess like manner to her wheelchair.

Taking his robe, he threw it around his arms, adjusting it on his shoulders while looking at Aeka.

"We might be hitting trouble soon. Stay close to me ok?"

She nodded, running her fingers through her hair like a comb, it was unneeded.

Not a tangle in sight.

"Maybe nothing will happen. We could just pass by them." Emi hoped; the three of them made their way silently to Benjiro and Eita.

Aeka glanced at the ships.

Her eyes glued to the sight as they couldn't seem to focus. In and out her vision blurred, something was fuzzy with her mind.

"There are bad people on those ships." Her low voice almost seemed scared.

Huyu looked down to her, strolling along

Was she talking about the Fire Nation's presence?

The look in her eyes was cautious, careful and concerned.

She knew.

She felt it.

Something was going to happen.

Huyu saw it in the brown mirrors that wouldn't leave the ocean.

"You guys see them too?" Eita didn't take her eyes off the scene; trying to prepare herself for battle if needed.

But what could she really do if that happened?

She hadn't learned metalbending, much to her hatred. There was no earth to be found on this boat, and hand to hand combat was out of the question.

Huyu nodded.

"Any ideas?" Benjiro asked.

"Hope they don't see us." Emi whispered.

Luckily their craft didn't have any bright lights or open flames. Nothing to attract their attention. But one glance at the ocean and he was sure they'd be spotted.

"I don't get it. We aren't even out of Earth Kingdom waters yet. Why create such a large perimeter?" Eita asked.

"Maybe they're trying to cut off Kyoshi Island too." Aeka guessed.

The boat rolled silently through the night, waves crashing as the engine purred like a cat. The few passengers who were up had noticed the danger, were quietly shrinking from the edge to evade detection.

"We aren't going to make it." Aeka broke the silence.

"There's a chance that we ma-" Emi's optimism didn't sound assured.

Aeka shook her head.

"We aren't going to make it." She repeated.

Why was she so sure? Aeka could almost see it. Like glances at a movie.

Something fogging her mind.

_'Five minutes.'_ Emi thought.

All they needed was five minutes.

And they could slip through the gap between the two ships.

"Any chance you…um…move them?" Benjiro motioned his arms in a push motion.

Huyu studied the situation.

"The waves aren't big enough. If senpai just made a giant wave pushing them aside it'd be noticed." Aeka explained.

Benjiro bit his lip, twiddling with his fingers as the waiting became the worst of it.

Eita got bored and sat back, closing her eyes as she removed her goggles to clean.

"Why do you even wear goggles? Earthbenders don't need to see right?" Benjiro tried to lighten the worry.

Huyu was tempted to snatch them and throw them overboard.

See what she'd do.

Jump in after them?

The thought made him grin.

"I can wear whatever the hell I want." Was her response.

"Like Huyu and his robe." Benjiro didn't get it.

If something has no use; get rid of it.

"Hey my robe has an excuse."

"To look cool isn't an excuse."

Huyu rolled his eyes.

Aeka was still focused on the ship.

It became… brighter. A large fire had been lit.

In the center.

"I'm just saying like doesn't it get in the way?"

She could make out some of the people, running about, the railing; the cannon.

"How would it get in the way?"

She gasped as her eyes widened.

"You could trip or g-"

"SENPAI!" Aeka screamed so frightened it grew in their ears.

By the time the rest had turned, a fireball bashed to the side of the boat. It threw in the opposite direction; Aeka's chair began to roll near the edge as she caught the wheels, metals burning her hands, attempting to continue its cycle. Rocking with instability, it was jerking back and forth as the water sprayed them.

Emi ran to catch Aeka, careful with her footing; people began to stir.

_"Oh shit!"_ Huyu saw the other ships beginning to mimic the first.

Firebenders on board sprinted to put out the flames; waterbenders attempted to assist, screams and shrieks became audible as everyone realized they were under attack.

_CRASH!_

A second one hit; this time, taking out the steering tower, striking straight through the metal, it went all the way through, flying to the water with a crash as the displacement sent a tsunami to the boat's side. Metal on metal screeching made Huyu shuddered before the top completely collapsed to the side.

Eita grabbed Benjiro's arm.

"Come on. Coal's still earth." She pulled him to the only weapon she had.

Both of them were in synch, stomping their foot on the ground, they kicked their free leg and shot their arms forward.

Benjiro didn't have any of Huyu's energy.

Which made him surprised when their combination worked.

The rock was thrown at one of the ship; missing it by a few feet.

Eita cursed as another attack whizzed above her, blowing hair wild before hitting behind them.

It didn't stop when the attack fell.

Hurricane wind blasted them from all direction; Benjiro assumed it'd been from airbenders aboard the enemy ship.

Swaying was endless now. He couldn't tell if it was from the impacts or cyclones or waterbenders, but he lost his foot and fell on searing hot metal, burning palms sent squeals from his mouth as he wondered if he was now branded, ashes were tickling his neck.

A jolt to the left, he skidded across the floor, clawing to get a grip, thrown to the right, his legs flew over his head as he attempted to remain in place.

They'd completely torn through the ship; Benjiro was lucky he hadn't fallen in the hole.

_'I'm pretty sure that seeing the water through the ship is bad!' _

Hole in boat equal sink right?

_"God you're useless_." Hotaka wondered how Benjiro ever survived without him.

Benjiro was forced to jump down through to the lowest level; the water coming up to his knees as man made waves crashed around.

Hotaka took over; Benjiro being the puppet.

His hand slid slowly across the air, moving his foot back with splashes, he brought both his arms up before launching them forward.

The ocean retreated beneath him; Hotaka freezing a bit at the bottom for a patch.

_'That's not going to last long.' _Even Benjiro knew that much.

_"Yeah...well... good enough for now." _

* * *

Huyu blocked his face as debris blasted with air; it ruffled his robe, flapping around his legs while staining from all the remains. He ducked as smaller pebbles were thrown nearly to his head.

_'Shit…'_ he gritted his teeth.

This wasn't a boat made to stand attack. Already the thrashing around and constant fire was taking its toll.

He was sure they were growing closer to the water.

Not even those on board were meant to stand this.

Most were probably hoping to get home or visit relatives; families, there were many children here.

Now he could spot them all cowering, bracing themselves as they wailed helplessly, parents hugging their children and young couples huddled for reassurance.

Those that were benders couldn't do much. Emi was leading the airbenders in stopping the aerial attacks; creating the boats own little bubble for safety as Eita was with a few earthbending boys trying to return fire with whatever earth they could find, harshly doing anything other than getting Eita more pissed when she missed.

The engines were shot, waterbenders tried to push them on, but every attempt was countered by waterbenders on the other ships…the waves swirling out of control in confusion of who to obey.

This should be an easy thing to choose.

But the moment he stepped in; used the amount of energy needed to set everything on route, the moment he knew it'd turn on him.

It would be like a guy walking by an armed robbery, picking up the entire truck, and smashing it down on the robbers.

Not exactly normal.

And unlike the movies, he knew there wouldn't be the praise.

There never was.

Just suspicion, envy, accusations, and pretty much everything he'd been dealing with for the past year.

The longer he stalled, the more he knew he was just being dumb.

But he waited.

For something to throw him over and have no choice.

It came when he noticed.

Aeka wasn't in sight.

He wasn't an expert babysitter or anything, but he knew one of the most basic rules.

If a child is missing and they have a pool; check the water first.

He was pretty sure that applied to the ocean as well.

One glance off the side and he saw the wheelchair being thrown around upside-down.

With the owner not in sight.

The top bar had been smashed off this section of the railing, making it easy for him the climb up and over, diving in the water perfectly, he could see perfectly as he was submerged.

He felt himself pushed with the confused current.

Resisting was his first impulse, but remembering Aeka wouldn't have the strength to fight; he allowed it to carrying him.

Bubbles escaped his mouth as he allowed his natural appearance; he focused all his will in his gift.

A burst surged him, immediately he knew it was Aeka's.

Kicking his feet as he followed the lead, he swam as fast as he could. He didn't know how long she had been in the water, which scared him more.

A change in the waves made almost mistook his direction.

_'Focus…'_ He had to keep reminding himself as he guided on his own.

He saw her.

A large metal sheet was floating at the surface, Aeka just beneath it.

Huyu was at her side in an instance, aware she was unconscious. He could only guess this had hit her somehow. There was no other reason for her failing to swim around it, even her leg wasn't an excuse.

Grabbing her arms, he began to pull her diagonally when something was caught.

His breathing rate was expert rate, without bending assistance he could probably stay beneath the water for about four, five minutes.

Much longer than hers.

A wave of his hand and a bubble of air formed around her mouth, he found the problem.

He never knew she had a necklace, but found little time to admire it as he noticed the ending piece snagged on a gnarled piece of metal.

Huyu didn't even bother trying to fix it. He froze the metal to ice, snapping the thinnest piece off; he let it float near her neck.

Bringing her protectively in his arms, he created a water spout, carrying them to the deck. It had grown at least another foot to the water, by now the lowest level would have been drowned.

He rested her lightly, careful with her head as he took the water from her throat; shocking her awake. Aeka choke-coughed.

Her weak eyes lifted looking around with panting breathes.

Huyu refused to look at her, spinning around, he had enough.

Pushing up the sleeves of his damp robe; he spread his arms out, focusing all his will into this.

His eyes sauntered closed as he breathed, picturing what he wanted to the smallest detail.

Aeka forced herself into sitting position, wanting only to fall back into sleep, she couldn't. A salty taste in her mouth with her nose almost burning. Her hair matted down to freeze every bit of her nerves every breath felt like a relief.

Shaking.  
Literally shaking, she couldn't stop.

She remembered it.

This feeling.

It was so much like before.

When they tried to drown her.

No.

Not drown.

Just torture.

A shudder was hard to pick out from her trembling.

Huyu's eyes raced open, forcing his energy out in a wave, his wrists locked.

A snow storm took over; completely freezing the ocean around them other than a sliver for this boat to pass on. Two ships were half carried up; slanting them at such an angle that anyone who didn't want to fall better hold on. The other two capsized, all the passengers trapped beneath the frozen water, he willed an extra layer of ice to keep even the strongest waterbenders on board from escaping.

Bringing his arms in, he pushed them forward, not even taking a moment to breathe. He forced the water to obey his commands. A wave rose from behind this boat and threw it forward, far passed the blockade, it speeding at a probably illegal limit.

Huyu's spiked hair whisked around as his robe was blowing dramatically behind him. Focusing on find the water; he mentally bent it from the ferry, pushing it back out to the ocean as he plugged the holes with a layer of ice thick enough to last a Fire Nation summer.

Eita watched as people calmed, more amazed they made it through this rather than the fact that half of them had been impossibly useless.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead before rubbed the lenses of goggles, almost wheezing as she was thinking along the same line as them.

How the heck are they not dead?

One look at everyone's stares and she knew.

_'Stupid Master. Just has to play the hero doesn't he?_' Eita glowered.

* * *

Huyu could feel them.

The gawps, glares, scowls.

Everyone watching him.

He had to take a moment before he summoned up the courage to face them.

One look at his hair, his bending, and he was sure at least someone had figured it out.

Whispers.

Gossip until someone gained up the nerve.

"YOU'RE THE MASTER AREN'T YOU?" It wasn't pleased, probably by some punk teen who was jealous he hadn't just saved them himself.

Huyu didn't answer.

Denying it would do nothing as confirming would make it worse.

Still, they took his silence as something.

It was like an uproar.

He found people pointing at him, some cursing others swearing. People bawling their fists as mothers pushed their children away from the scene, of course giving him their dirtiest look first.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP BEFORE?" "WHY DID YOU LET IT GET SO BAD?" "WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?" WHO THE HELL LET YOU ON BOARD?" "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THEY FIRST STARTED?" "IF YOU'RE SO STRONG SHOULDN'T YOU HAVE KNOWN IT'D HAPPEN?" "YOU'RE PROBABLY THE WHOLE REASON THEY ATTACKED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" "HOW DO WE NOT KNOW YOU'RE LEADING US TO OUR DEATH?" "I HEARD HE ATTACKED THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE PRINCESS!" "WHY DID YOU JUMP IN THE WATER BEFORE WAS IT TO ALERT THE ENEMY THAT YOU WERE GONNA HURT THEM?" "WHY DID YOU USE SUCH A STRONG AMOUNT OF BENDING NOW THEY'LL BE TARGETING US?" "DID YOU REALLY NOT THINK OF THIS BEFORE HAND?" "WHY DID YOU KILL THEM YOU SHOULD HAVE HAD AT LEAST SOME MERCY!" "DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME?" "JUST GET OFF THIS BOAT!"

Every blame they could push on him.

Wild accusations, questions, over exaggerations.

He did nothing.

No movements as people screamed in anger. No responses for them.

Everything is his fault. Blame the Master.

First rules he learned.

A large man came behind him and suddenly put him in a head lock, trying to force answers; Huyu did nothing at first, just sat there.

Sliding his eyes to the rest of the group, he remembered that they could probably still see him.

Immediately he smashed his foot into the man's foot, forcing him to let go, he dodged every attack they threw at him, making smart-ass comebacks and taunts.

Acted as he always did with the group.

"What are they –" Emi was about to run over and defend, but Eita stuck her hand out.

"Don't. They find out your with him and they'll put the blame on you too. This is how things work in this world. We don't like foreigners coming in and acting all brave and tuff. Get used to it." She pushed passed her.

Benjiro looked the scene, saying nothing as he wondered in the back, not even looking as he figured Huyu would start kicking everyone's ass soon.

Why sit and watch?

Aeka was about to stage a scene, scream or something, get their attention, but she caught Huyu as he gave a quick shake of his head.

It didn't take long to understand.

_'He doesn't want me involved.'_

"Are you ok sweetie?" A woman in early twenties knelt beside her.

Aeka's face must have seemed pretty worried because she gave her a comforting hug.

"Why are they trying to hurt him?" She tried to ask.

Her voice was hoarse and pitched, weak and pathetic.

The woman placed her hand on her forehead.

"He helped us. Didn't He?" She didn't understand.

Senpai said people hated them.

That masters weren't accepted here.

She knew that.

Vaguely, but she had always had an idea.

She knew some were bad…but there always had to be good people.

Right?

"It's a Master," Aeka nearly flinched at _"it",_ "those…things…honey, it's not safe. They aren't normal. They only bring trouble." Attempting to help her stand, Aeka didn't explain her handicap, only sitting there refusing to work her legs.

The words sunk in.

_'Masters….only bring trouble?'_ Aeka didn't care for the moment, clenching her necklace in public, she wanted to cry.

How much trouble she had brought.

It was because of her they died. Because of her….that…they hated them…that they decided to rid of them.

_'Am I just trouble?'_ She hadn't even done anything here.

With this group; there was nothing for her to do.

She couldn't fight. She couldn't teach. She could hardly even advise.

Getting in the way.

Just like before


	28. The Cautious Nation

**The Cautious Nation**

* * *

**September 10th Late Night**

* * *

Shin'ichi buttoned the top button of his shirt; pulling it over the cut on his neck, he knew this wasn't going to do anything.

Huyu had caught him off guard. While he managed to hide it from his physical appearance, his mental and spiritual position wasn't so easy to maintain.

He hid himself; always. Through practice and skill, his presence could be veiled from even Huyu's gift. As if was originally intended for.

Now he used it to hide from Mamoru.

The Shadowbender was meant to protect him.

Yes.

He put his life in his trust.

But Mamoru took it too seriously. Despite Shin'ichi's personal abilities; Mamoru believed his sole existence was to protect him.

In a way…he was.

But Shin'ichi never thought of it like this.

Was Mamoru to kill every person that offered a threat; well there'd be very few people left in the world.

Hiding his energy was the only way to keep Mamoru out.

With that small amount escaping when it did; the moment the ramp went down he'd be interrogated.

_'Perhaps I should've seen if Izumi would heal it.' _It wouldn't make a difference; Mamoru surely would have sensed it.

But this was a bit deeper than something to pass off as a scratch.

Even with his quickened regeneration, a wound-even of the smallest- by a master's seal was meant to be a slow recovery.

Healing with waterbending could help it along.

And yet; with all of his abilities, he was incapable of that.

Whatever strange whim fate had; they decided to screw him with this.

Was he to press water to his skin; he'd have wet skin at most, perhaps if lucky it'd disinfect the cut.

Still, somehow he thought Mamoru would be more upset that he would turn to Izumi rather than him.

And the last thing they needed was for more hostility.

"Please do not mention the incident at the docks to Mamoru." Shin'ichi requested aloud for the rest of the group to hear.

Kenji looked at him as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Mamoru would go and kill Huyu wouldn't he?"

"At a moment's notice." Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses.

"Why's he so…overprotective anyways?" Somehow that word didn't describe Iwao's real idea.

Shin'ichi considered how to phrase it.

"Let's just say I'm the only family he has left."

True.

Complicated and long explained…

But true.

Yuu found this odd; but didn't question.

The gradient was lowered on the snow; a group of Fire Nation soldiers bowed in respect, or to suck up. Sometimes it was difficult to tell the difference.

They got here relatively fast; just under fifteen hours, that including a switch in boats at Kyoshi Island.

"Welcome, Avatar Shin'ichi. We've been expecting you." One of the generals spoke.

Shin'ichi exchanged a proper bow.

"I apologize if my brother has given you any trouble." He learned to use this in advance; Mamoru wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with.

"No trouble at all." He gave a fake smile; as if scared to complain.

Taking time to persuade him that there was meant to be no threat would only be a waste of time. He didn't feel like standing in the cold for so long.

Shin'ichi walked confidently as he could hear the rest of the group following.

"Happy to be back?" Iwao whispered to Izumi.

She smiled.

In a way, this was her home.

In this world, of course.

Within a minute Mamoru had matched Shin'ichi's steps, at his side without any evidence of where he'd previously come from.

"Do you want to explain what happened in the docks?" No greeting, no hug as a welcome.

Straight to the point.

"Just a small conflict. Nothing to worry about."

Mamoru eyed him.

"Wait; how'd you know about that!" Kenji called out.

_'Didn't Shin'ichi just ask for us not to mention it?'_ Yuu wondered if he had already informed him.

If so…why tell them to hide it?

Kenji and he exchanged a glance of curiosity.

Both sharing the same thoughts.

The brothers ignored them.

"With who." Mamoru asked.

Shin'ichi could lie.

Say some mugger that jumped them. But Mamoru would know better than to believe a simple thug would disrupt Shin'ichi block.

"Ashton's group."

Mamoru furrowed his brow.

_'He never has the top button fastened.'_ Realizing there'd still be a mark.

Practically jumping in front of the Avatar, Shin'ichi was forced to halt and didn't resist. Mamoru jerked the button from the hole; Iwao resisted the urge to scream rape, knowing Mamoru would probably kill him.

Spreading the cloth away from the skin, he stared angrily at the thin gash on Shin'ichi's neck.

"Why did the Master threaten you?" He knew that was made from a sword.

He knew Huyu was the one guilty at this.

Shin'ichi wouldn't answer with the other in ear shot; he could see through the reflection in his lenses as they were tip toeing closer to see what was going on.

Mamoru got the hint, allowing it for now; he still felt the need to talk, leaning closer to ensure secrecy.

"You aren't supposed to energybend. What if one of them recognized it?" Shin'ichi was usually the cautious one.

Why did Mamoru have to remind him of these basics?

"I don't believe you're a hypocrite," Shin'ichi reminded Mamoru that he wasn't supposed to shadowbend either, "However I see no harm in letting them know what I'm capable of."

_'He's warning them.'_ Mamoru hated that Shin'ichi was making these decisions without him.

He was giving them hints.

Mamoru could object, but creating suspicion for the others in the group would be an issue.

Instead he brought his thumb to his mouth, biting hard enough to draw blood.

"Is that your way of cutting?" Iwao couldn't hold this one in.

He never got a clear look at Mamoru's wrists, but he was pretty sure if he was scarring himself someone would have noticed.

Mamoru angrily glanced at him

What he did next wasn't quite normal.

He lifted the bloodied finger to Shin'ichi's neck, directly on the laceration.

_'Uh…is that a blood brother thing?'_

Shin'ichi didn't think this was necessary, but didn't move. Mamoru's blood was warm against his skin; he could feel the energy entering through the blood exchange, his own fresh blood began to leak, nearly running down to his shirt.

Mamoru felt it.

Iciness from touch, sharp stabbing against his own neck, the sting Shin'ichi covered up was transferred to him. The memory of the touch, the pain, Shin'ichi couldn't recall the discomfort. Mamoru gulped as he was aware of his neck now bleeding, the chokehold covering where the gash was created.

He lowered his arm, Kenji ran next to Mamoru just to check.

Shin'ichi's cut was gone.

His mouth dropped.

"How'd you do that?" Did shadowbending involve healing?

Mamoru rubbed his neck, not a word of complaint.

It was his job to protect Shin'ichi.

There were many times he failed.

But when he could, small things like this, he always fulfilled his role. Transferring wounds were not as simple as to take the permanent mark that'd be left behind. It meant living through the pain, taking the feelings his avatar had felt and erasing the memory, experiencing them for himself.

Every scar on Shin'ichi he considered a failure.

All of those were marks of when he was unable to assist.

No one answered the airbenders questions, instead they began walking again, not even mentioning the pervious incident.

"The Yu Yan Archers requested a few days to prepare for the invasion before they'll accept an audience with us; but with I can persuade them now that you're here." Mamoru was talking about threatening.

Shin'ichi shook his head.

"I don't see any harm in waiting, we are in no rush."

Mamoru stopped again.

"You're procrastinating."

Of course he was.

The deal was that he'd get the blade AFTER he got the Master of Fire. Stalling allowed Benjiro more time to make a bond.

More time to get in the way.

Shin'ichi waved that off, continuing without him as he headed indoors.

Iwao plopped his hand on Mamoru's shoulder.

"It's nice to know he's normal on some level!" Procrastinating was practically a requirement for all teenagers right?

Mamoru's glare was enough to have his hand slid off.

"I have a request." He spoke darkly.

Iwao was surprised.

"Uh…sure. What?"

"Stop acting as though our relationship extends further than acquaintances." He started walked away.

_'The shoulder's getting colder.'_ Iwao hung his head at his new failure.

"Be nice!" Shin'ichi called from ahead, entering the doorway with those last words.

Mamoru made almost a growling sound.

* * *

**September 12th, 2010 Very Early Morning**

* * *

It was a mad house as people attempted to get off the remains of the boat and onto the port.

Water Tribe officials ended up holding it on lock down; questioning the passengers and giving a thorough search, Benjiro felt as if a terrorist.

Perhaps here he was.

A terrorist was a person who brought terror…right?

_'That sounds more like Huyu…'_ He didn't want to point fingers, but the one getting everyone so uneasy was the master.

Emi remained calmed while Eita was getting all smart mouthed; Aeka's innocence and disability gave her an advantage. A young woman had taken an interest in her and insisted she be checked from her near drowning experience, the youngest of the group was already seeing a doctor as they spoke, escaping this hostility.

Eita would normally force her way to make sure she was with them, but she was the one who recommended they disband for the time being, act as though it was only the three of them traveling.

Apparently no one had memory of them associating with Aeka or Huyu.

They wanted to leave it like that until they reached solid land.

Or snow.

"Yeah Yeah. I know. I'll go and all. But cuff me and you'll find them strangled across your neck." Huyu's voice was annoyed as five watchful generals surrounded him.

As if they'd even have a chance with him.

"Sir. We have orders to apprehend The Master of Ice and bring him directly to Chief Masaki." He didn't sound confident enough to have a serious threat.

He had about five inches on Huyu and at least ten years, but Huyu's displeased look was the larger intimidation.

_'Where's my constitutional rights here?'_

"Look. Just tell me where to meet him and I'll go. Not escorts or swords," Huyu pushed the blade pointed towards him to the side with a finger, "And no difficulties."

There was a cross look in his eye, aware of all the eyes watching him.

_'Does he have to be so difficult?'_ Benjiro didn't really know why the chief needed to see him; but leave it to Huyu to find a way to make a scene.

"Please. Sir." His voice was attempting to be stern, failing at most.

Huyu glanced at Benjiro's, tossing his head as strands fell back to place; he nodded.

Allowing them to lead him off the boat, Emi noticed the smug talk people had, all of Huyu.

_'Is this what he's been dealing with?'_

* * *

Benjiro was still confused on this world's basics in technology.

Overall he had for the most part believed it was in medieval times; but now he was beginning to question his previous hypothesis.

He saw scanners and detectors, camera like devices and intercoms, it was weird.

Eita had been offended that he thought they were so dumb; punching him in the head when he phrased it, "…I thought it was like stone age and all…". Despite the defensiveness, she began to explain. About a hundred years ago, they had their scientific revolution.

Much too quickly.

They ended up destroying the natural and pure balance this world had, angering the spirits with their mercilessness.

During the following Winter Solstice, there ended up being an attack on all of those ruining this world. No deaths, just a few physical confrontations. Destruction of any device used to stain their territory.

And of course…they made sure to scare the hell out of people

Long story short; it became taboo to use anything that'd go against the ancient ways.

Only brave cities like Ba Sing Se and Omashu took risks like that in the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation refused to believe in those tales, keeping them ahead in the technological race; however the Southern Water Tribe also took the possibilities to an extent.

Everyone entering the city was forced to have their picture taken with all the information they could give.

Emi managed to cover for Benjiro, saying he was her brother and who had been traveling across the Earth Kingdom looking for their parents.

Something about her referring to him as her brother bothered Benjiro, still.

He remained silent.

"Well that was a pain in the ass." Eita scrunched her toes in the shoes; hating them as much as this weather.

Benjiro hugged his elbows, still unable to shake the coldness with his thermal precautions.

"Let's just be relieved they let us go." Emi sighed.

Quite a few people were taken into custody for questioning; Benjiro's lack of badge nearly got him dragged away had she not saved him.

"I swear people get more paranoid by the day." Eita grumbled.

Benjiro saw his breath as he looked around.

Buildings of both ice and metal were all around, streets carved into the snow; there were lights for when it'd grow dark, tall mountains in the distance towered for the perfect view.

Or were they glaciers?

The slush was over his ankles, a fresh snow must have fallen earlier in the day. He knew this'd be a pain to walk through.

"Now where?" He decided to trudge towards what he assumed was downtown; seeing more people gathered there than any other place.

Emi thought it over.

Asking around wouldn't look good on them. Clearly everyone was suspicious with anyone out of place, three teens picking around in military business of the Fire Nation would only get them reported.

"We should probably find Huyu and Aeka-chan."

"No need."

Huyu had been following behind them for at least a full minute, just waiting for his presence to be recognized, he'd given up by now.

_'Ok, why the hell does he always pop up anytime we start wondering where he is?'_

Was it only Benjiro who noticed?

"You guys need to be more aware of your surroundings." Aeka recommended, shaking her head, she was disappointed.

Without her wheelchair Huyu was forced to carry her, piggyback style didn't seem to be so difficult. With her second grader lightness, he was sure he'd be able to do this all day if needed.

"Well we aren't all worried about bad people taking us." Benjiro recalled her words.

"Yeah because no one would want you." Huyu pointed out.

Benjiro ignored him.

"What'd the chief want?" Emi asked him.

"Don't know."

"You ran away didn't you?" Eita guessed.

"I believe escaped would be the corrected term."

Eita slapped her head.

Aeka could feel Huyu's heart rate when she was this close, his breathing patterns. There weren't any significant jumps or rushes.

But a slow increase with one beat out of place.

Why would he lie about this?

"Do you have to get everyone pissed at you?" Benjiro didn't want to see their faces on any WANTED posters.

Although that would actually be kind of cool.

He'd take it for a souvenir.

Huyu smirked.

"It's entertaining."

Aeka wouldn't point it out.

He did the same thing on the boat.

He was going to allow those bullies push him around. But when he remembered that the rest of the group was within eye line, he resisted to the minimal amount.

Perhaps now she needed to request a talk.

"Should we just wait for the invasion to start and then scout out the master or what?" Eita was hoping someone would come up with a better plan.

"Yeah….about that…can we get out of here before the battle starts?" Benjiro requested.

_"Oh you suck!"_ Hotaka had such attitude it was almost funny.

_'Hey I don't plan on dying here. What'll that accomplish?'_

_"But why must you ruin my fun?"_

_'Look if you could find an easier hobby we wouldn't have this problem.'_

Hotaka didn't even bother with a response.

"You know as the avatar you're technically supposed to stop things like this." Huyu raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah….I'll do that…in the Fire Nation." Benjiro didn't want to get involved in more things than he had.

"But even if we get the Master of Fire; they'll still carry on with the invasion plan. We'll have to help." Emi pointed out.

"Can't we just…I don't know…be there for emotional support?"

"Oh stop being a sissy. Consider this practice. We need to get you toughened out if you even want to live through your fight with the Fire Lord." Eita huffed.

Benjiro gulped as he started to wonder where the heck they were actually planning on walking to.

* * *

"So why does no one have coffee?" Benjiro reluctantly sipped his tea; the dryness of it was odd considering it was liquid.

It'd been at least three months since his last cup and now he'd give anything for the pick-me-up.

"Coffee?" Eita was less picky, nearly gulping the whole thing in a single drink, she was just happy to have something warm.

"Who knows? Maybe they're scared people will drink too much of it and all be shrimps like you." Huyu stirred his drink.

Bringing it up to his lips, a last minute breath cooled it freezing.

"I know that's a myth." Benjiro scrunched his face.

"Well give the guy an award! He knows something!"

Benjiro tapped his hand on the table angrily.

They found a decent sized tea house, pretty popular with the locals despite the actual taste, but at least it was a place to think. Huyu had drawn his hood up, hiding his face in precaution was anyone on the ship to come in and recognize him.

"Why don't you just take off the robe? Isn't that a tell with masters?" Benjiro asked after watching Huyu lower his head, preventing anyone from catching his eyes.

"I figure it'd look odder if I was trying to hide." Huyu shrugged.

_'And what would you call this?'_

Perhaps blending in and hiding were different categories in his mind.

Aeka swung her good leg as it was a good few inches above the floor; she rocked her head back and forth silently to a song she remembered.

Huyu looked at her.

"How come you never wear your necklace so people can see it?"

Had she been drinking something she was sure she would have choked, her reaction causing a tilting of her head off beat.

"Huh?" She put her best puzzled look.

"When you were in the water your necklace was caught on the metal, that's why you couldn't get out right?" Huyu suddenly thought it through.

_"I can't walk." Her voice was hushed, "Well, I suppose I could. My leg was destroyed, in fact I shouldn't have survived," she held her head so low, her bangs covered her eyes, "...it's still healing, quicker than any other person would. But pressure hurts. Even a little of my weight hurts. If I have to, I will suck it up though. I won't even limp. I know how to hide pain. How to deal with it, "never let even the worse of injuries slow you down"."_

Those were her words.

Her exact words.

She said she was willing to deal with pain if it was necessary, if she had to.

Swimming shouldn't have put so much more pain than walking or running.

The chain was long enough; she could have slipped it over her head and gotten out.

Did she really not think of that? Or did she just not want to lose her jewelry?

Aeka could tell she was going to have to show them.

_'Remain calm. Like it's nothing. Answer their questions. Never show your worry.'_ She reminded herself.

Lifting it from the layer between her tank top and shirt, she held it in her hand, not willing to take it off.

Benjiro had expected something cute and pink.

Like Hello Kitty or Dora the Explorer.

Wrong.

The chain itself was rather dull. A simple metal string to hold it around her neck with small links that were sturdy in a greyish color.

It was the token at the bottom that got him shocked.

A ring.

Golden in authenticity, he wanted to touch it.

She held it flat so he could see both sides, the back was made of three thin bands, small and rounded that, as they grew to the middle, each expanded and connected until they were a single line, wide in some sense.

Three gems in perfect order; standing beside each other proudly.

An emerald, ruby in the middle, and a sapphire to its right.

Each had a glimmer with even the dullest of lights.

"Where did you get that?" Eita hadn't seen it before.

It was custom made, she knew that much.

And it would have cost a fortune.

"I know you said you guys were doing pretty well with money but I didn't know you guys were freakin loaded!" Benjiro's mouth dropped.

Emi made sure no one was paying attention to them, knowing that flashing this ring around would be like waving around a thousand dollars.

"That's why I hide it. Because I don't want anyone tempted in stealing it." She lied so easily it was almost scary.

Perfectly without a tell; the excuse was good.

She had been planning her story in case anyone noticed it, which was relatively easy since she could get them to believe whatever she said.

There was yet a person other than them who could catch her lies.

And they….weren't going to be a problem here.

No one in the group objected to this.

"But why not just sell it? It'd get you set for life if anything." Benjiro could just imagine all the gold pieces.

Aeka shook her head.

"This is priceless. Not another one like it." Another lie, "It's my memento from home." This was true.

But only she knew the real trick in it.

Benjiro felt guilty for even mentioning that, taking back his thoughts about money.

"But you don't even wear it when it's just us." Emi hopped Aeka didn't think one of them would steal it.

"I don't want it to get caught on anything." Good enough considering she nearly drowned for it.

Something was still out of place.

Huyu didn't like accusing her.

But it was by instinct for him to be watchful, to have gut instincts about certain things.

And this was one of them.

"But should you just wear it as a ring then? It's loose enough to get snagged and could always be slipped off your head. If you wore it on your finger you'd feel if it was pulled off and it'd be more secure." He advised.

Aeka didn't react despite her surprise at the question.

There was still no way for them to link the answer to anything real odd.

But it still struck her when thinking about it, thinking about HER ring. This…she couldn't wear. Despite the design being the same, it will always be his.

She was only holding onto it until…she had to give it up…

"It doesn't fit." She admitted, looking at her lap shyly as she was aware of the group watching her confused.


	29. Banning Tea

**Banning Tea**

* * *

**September 12th, 2010**

* * *

Huyu breathed calming through his nose, aware of the tip of the sword against his back; he decided not to do anything stupid.

"Release him!" The man shouted.

Huyu crunched his grip on the man's wide throat, digging his fingers into the skin.

_'Oh how simple this would be.'_ Smashing the guy's head to wall would satisfy him without ends.

Still, he reluctantly loosened his hold, moving his arms to his sides.

The owner pressed the blade harder; Huyu would be ticked if he ribbed a hole in his robe.

He was spun around slowly; the owner jerked his hood to uncover his face, somehow knowing from the face with a scowl.

"I heard a master had been trouble on the last ship over here. Real suspicious and all. Didn't think he'd have the nerve to come into MY shop." His eyes narrowed as with a glance at Huyu's hair, "Don't even try to fool us. Actin all human. It's just pitiful."

Benjiro didn't get it.

So he could change his hair…that meant what?

It's not a big deal.

Guys dyed and cut their hair all the time at his old school.

Of course…that was with a stylist and all…but still.

Did it make such a difference?

Huyu didn't even blink as his hair went spike; he felt the sword move to his neck.

The man wouldn't have the nerve to do it.

He could see that.

It was just a bluff.

One he wouldn't act on.

* * *

**_~Two Minutes Ago~_**

* * *

"GET THE HELL OUTA HERE!" The man was threatening a sword.

Aeka had been watching this for a few minutes, but now it had everyone's attention.

The man couldn't have been younger than fifty, wrinkling skin with his last few strands of black hair before turning grey would completely dominate. Golden eyes of fear and anxiety, his burgundy robes were clearly Fire Nation.

"I'm sorry sir, I was only looking for my grandson and I th-"

"WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK WE'D LET HIM IN HERE?" The shop owner pointed to the sign near the door, "CAN YOU NOT READ?"

_'NO FIRE NATION ALLOWED'_

The elder man backed up.

"I'm s-sorry I was just checki-"

A muscular Earth Nation man blocked his exit, pushing him to the ground.

"You got a lot of guts thinking you can just waltz in here. Specially after all that's happened. Some may think you were trying to spy on us." He growled, cracking his knuckles.

"N-No! I was just tr-" The grandpa didn't even try to get on his feet, now shaking.

"YOU JUST THOUGHT YOU COULD COME IN HERE AFTER EVERYTHING? AS IF YOU'RE NOT TO BLAME?" The owner slammed his hands on the counter.

"I h-hav-"

"YOU'RE FIRE NATION! THAT'S ENOUGH TO PUNISH YOU!"

The elder man was shaking; the earthbender grabbed him and threw him on the floor.

"P-Please s-"

He spat on him.

"DON'T GIVE US ANY OF YOUR CRAP! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS PAY FOR YOUR SINS!"

"I-I-"

"You thought you could act as if you're like the rest of us? As casual? What with you trying to take over were supposed to serve you without a word?" The earth nation man's face was fuming.

"N-No I-"

"WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES!" The counter man had circled to the front, about ready to make an even bigger scene.

"Alright!" Huyu had slipped silently away from the group, coming in at the opposite angle; no proof of him having been associating with them.

His hood still drawn, they couldn't get a good view of his face as he made his way to center stage.

"First of all, anyone in need of hearing you is within ten feet, no need for the shouting. It's getting on my nerves." He directed towards the owner, "Secondly, there's a Fire Nation settlement within walking distance of here. Contrary to your beliefs, not all of them are working with their homeland. So why don't you calm down, huh?" Huyu's hands were shoved in his pockets.

"HE'S A TR-"

"Indoor voice pops." Huyu reminded him, a toss of his head Emi recognized to remove his hair, only without the actual knowledge it could be seen as a cocky gesture.

_'What is he doing?'_ Benjiro wanted to smack him, _'Must he always go after attention?'_

Honestly shouldn't he know when to sit low and let things play out?

Aeka moved to stand when Eita snatched her arm.

"Don't do anything stupid." She hissed.

Aeka shot her look that caught her in surprise. The child's dark eyes beating straight through in a silent threat, the kind that would be played out if needed, Eita withdrew her grasp. Aeka's gaze dropped to the floor, regrettably folding her hands in her lap as she remained seated.

_'Senpai hadn't wanted me involved. I had told him that I can't be seen. If I draw eyes…someone might mention it and were anyone to question them….they could draw the lines that it was me. If they catch up they'll take me back. Does Senpai know this? Or does he just not want me involved?' _She tossed the variables around.

Either way, she couldn't get herself known.

"Who the hell are you anyways? Defended a traitor? How do we know you're not Fire Nation as well?" The shop owner growled.

"Because were I from the Fire Nation; I'd have killed all of you and been done with it. Taking the time to stand up for him would have been too much of a pain. Silent assassination is much easier. Had HE been a traitor; he wouldn't be wasting his time in a tea shop. Unless you have something of greatest importance to hide I see no reason for you to be so difficult with those of differing nations." Huyu explained.

"The Fire Nation deserves no mercy from those of us who suffer. Some might say they are in our debt for even allowing them to live from their last failure."

"Are you really holding a grudge from three hundred years ago? I'd be more focused at the problem a hand rather than some history lessons from a book. Neither of course, could be linked to this man." Huyu stood between the large earthbender and the crouching victim.

"We are dealing with the problem! Making sure their kind knows their place!" The owner certainly had a few of a class system.

"Which is what? Banned from tea?"

"BENEATH THOSE OF US WHO SUFFERED!" His voice rose again.

"Mhmmm…" Huyu nodded his head, "Yeah if you weren't there three hundred years ago can you really qualify as "suffered"?"

"You think you're so bad ass?" The earth nation man had enough of this, grabbing Huyu and jerking him forward.

Huyu allowed his smirk to be seen, not particularly enjoying this but the hatred of him he could feel through the steadiness of the guy's grip.

"I was just making a point."

Tugged closer, the man was at least twice his size, his breath steam on the waterbender's skin.

"You sure you wanna go here big boy?" Huyu lifted his head just enough for the guy to catch his smug eyes.

Combined with the assured leer his lips had formed, anyone would have been tempted to prove him wrong.

* * *

"You gonna do that? Like it or not pops but that'd be a pretty dumb move." Huyu had let the anger surpass him, replacing with a leniency that was faked with a convincing act.

"Why? I heard one of your friends joined the army. Heard she's camped out over the mountains ready to be the final blow. I don't see how getting rid of you here would hurt our chances."

Huyu rolled his eyes.

"Automatically grouping us in one huh?"

"No reason I shouldn't."

"Actually yes. Think about this. If you kill me; how were planning on countering someone of her strength?" The man's jaw set into place as he continued, "The way I see it, unless you got some suburb bending to counter your poor swordsmanship," Huyu suddenly twisted from the way, bringing his leg behind the man's knee cap, they buckled unwillingly.

Huyu brought his knee to his stomach as the man lurched forward, twisting the man's wrist into a release, he took the sword for himself.

The cheap materials used to create it were clear when he gripped the handle.

"-I doubt you could take a Master." He finished, holding the weapon away, nothing that could be seen as a threat.

_'Is he stupid?'_ Benjiro could have recalled Huyu had mentioned hating his master status being known.

The owner shook as he was on his knees, covering his head; words weren't even forming in his mouth.

_'Freakin coward. Can't even back a threat. Not worth the time.' _Huyu tossed the sword to the floor, it rattling as he knew the next thing would be a yelling to get out.

He helped himself to that part, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"What the hell was that in there?" Eita was screaming before Benjiro had a chance to.

She grabbed Huyu's shirt and pulled his face into hers for him to get the full view of her rage.

Of course she had the speed advantage. Benjiro had been the one left to carry Aeka out. Not that she was heavy, but the extra weight made his walk a bit awkward.

_'What's with the earth nation and grabbing peoples' clothes and shoving their face in yours?'_ Huyu picked her hand off his clothes, standing up straight as he dusted it off as if she'd left a mark.

"The guy was getting on my nerves. You live here don't you? You should know the whole racism with firebenders." Huyu pointed out.

"But that's no reason to go pickin fights! They get that all the time! Just let them grow a backbone and defend themselves!" Eita put her hand on his hip.

"Racism?" Benjiro didn't know that existed here.

Huyu looked to Eita, figuring she could explain this much.

She waited for him.

…

"Want me to clarify?" Aeka offered in her innocent voice.

"After the hundred year war people were pretty easy on trust and all; they believed with Fire Lord Zuko and his descendants that it'd all go smoothly. Then after this war started and all; basically everyone turned on the Fire Nation in general. Anyone with Fire Nation blood is like the enemy for betraying everyone twice." Eita ignored Aeka.

"But like with the settlements and all…why go after the firebenders? Isn't everyone at fault in a way?" Benjiro asked.

"It's no secret the Fire Lord's first followers were firebenders. Basic knowledge. Many of the settlements were against it originally and the contact with their home lands was desperate to get out."

"What happened?"

"No one really knows…there are a lot of rumors and all, but the next thing they knew were that boats sent from any of the settlements in the Fire Nations were filled with soldiers attacking their own kind." She sighed, "You know you really should brush up on your history."

"So just because they were the first to turn makes them th-"

"The target to get all the crap." Huyu completed for him.

"People find it hard to accept any of them; of course it's basically segregation. There are some for it and some completely against the very idea." Aeka thought of her run ins…being acquainted with a firebender had given her an idea of what they'd been through.

Particularly in what they were doing and in the Ba sing Sea.

Not the most accepting place.

Loosening her grip, Aeka slid to the floor, walking as best she could to Huyu, he hardly even reacted. Kneeling down, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up.

_'Benny-san's short.'_ Of course she knew that.

But seeing the difference with her head peering over his shoulder compared to Huyu…it just stood out more.

"But you didn't need to make such a s-" Benjiro began.

"No. I shouldn't have. YOU should have." Huyu said crossly.

The easiness was out of his expression now, fully business.

"Huh?"

"It's the avatar's job to maintain balance in the worlds. That doesn't just limit to the whole spirit world issue. You're supposed to work with the nations and keep peace. Solving feuds and all that stuff. Not sitting in a corner waiting for some assholes to stop threatening an innocent man. I stepped in because letting that shit go on isn't going to help anyone." Huyu somehow put this on him.

"B-b-but…why didn't you tell me?" Benjiro wasn't sure what he could have done anyways.

"If I'm wasting time telling you; why not just take care of it myself?"

_'Senpai's lying…'_ with the two boys glaring at each other; she could tell that much.

Of course she was sure he had a reason behind it.

But not one as simple as that.

Despite the rest of the group's hypothesizes, he wasn't just playing hero.

"You know you're going to be notorious by the end of the day right?" Eita literally split the two up, walking between the while pushing back each on the chest.

"Yeah…like I wasn't already." Seeing how fast the word was already getting around; he wondered how long it'd be until people would recognize him from a distance.

Aeka watched people buzzing around.

Noticing one stopping to stare at the group.

Following his line of site, it was on Eita.

_'Who's that?'_

There was a smirk as Aeka scanned over him to memorize the details; he walked to Eita's blind side, not that she was paying attention.

_'Does he know her or just checking her out?'_ She thought of his facial expressions and postures, remembering her notes.

"You're going to make it impossible for us to associate with you if you go on with this." Eita argued.

Being caught with a Master wouldn't be good for the rest of them.

Put them in danger of suspicion.

"Awww. Sad you won't be able to see my beautiful face as often?" Huyu sneered.

Eita curled his fingers to a fist as she was about to threaten.

_'He's brave.'_ Aeka gave the guy credit right then and there.

The boy had been successful in his sneak attack, getting close behind Eita, he reach in front and wrapped his arms around her breasts, whispering, "You've grown in many ways since I last saw you."

Huyu even back off as Emi was startled, Benjiro practically flew a hundred yards to the safety zone.

Eita's face flushed, not blushing, but anger as she knew the voice immediately.

Still that'd offer no mercy.

Her already charged punch, with half a step back, a full blow hit went smack in his face; were it an anime he'd have flown in the air and _"blasted off again"._

With reality, he was only thrown multiple feet back, landing on his back with his hand covering a bloodied face, she had gotten his nose in a clear shot.

"WHAT THE HELL? I ALREADY GOT THAT PERVERT TO PUT UP WITH I DON'T NEED YOU TURNING ALL WEIRD ON ME! AND IT'S SEXUAL HARRASSMENT WITH A DUDE AS OLD AS YOU ARE!" She was stomping towards him already ready for a second strike, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAYS?"

_'Look who's going to be notorious now…'_ Huyu watched all the people point and stare.

He took a few precautions steps back, more for Aeka's sake than his; he considered covering her eyes from seeing this.

Aeka noticed some giving second glances at Senpai.

She moved one hand free to pull his hood over his head; he smiled at her gesture, her grin back showed their understanding.

"Should…we be concerned?" Emi had subconsciously crossed her arms; hugging her elbows, partly defending her chest.

Benjiro jumped back over to them, hiding behind Huyu.

_"Hell has no wrath like a woman's scorn."_ Hotaka recalled this from somewhere.

_'I'll back that…' _

Eita snatched the guy's shirt and pulled him into her face with practically steam from her nostrils.

His response…

Laugh his ass off.

No giggles.

Or chuckles.

Pure hysteric laughter as his red stained face was still leaking blood.

"Same old Eita…it was a JOKE!" She still punched his gut enough to choke the easiness, "…OK…got the picture…."

She kicked him.

"….seriously?"

And another stomp.

"ONEE-SAN! Don't be mean!" Aeka called out a bit loud for Huyu's ears.

Eita pursed her lips as she seemed done, the poor guy rolled over, to ice his sore spots in the snow.

"She knows him." Huyu felt the need to clarify that.

Of course they figured that much out.

"I think you broke my nose….man when did you start forgetting mercy?" He tested the tenderness on his face, rubbing the blood with some ice to clear a bit.

He was not particularly tall…perhaps an half an inch shorter than the average height, he had a build that was pretty sturdy, dark brown hair, onyx eyes, his skin had an earthbenders tan, just enough to add a fair amount of color…or that might just be the red.

His hair was to his chin, a stubby beard as if he'd forgotten to shave for a while, casual Earth Kingdom clothing with a long sleeved faded green tunic with over a darker emerald robe, something Benjiro almost mistook as a dress.

About eighteen or nineteen, he didn't have a fully mature adult taken look, like he was still capable of pranking around, clearly just demonstrated.

About…average. Much like Eita, he wasn't super star gorgeous, not ready to be signed for a model deal at first glance. But he did have particularly striking features such as his sharp cheek bones, a decent mouth with an "L" shaped nose, it was only slightly too large for his face, but at least not broken.

"You're lucky I didn't throw you to the Fire Nation!" She shook her fist.

He laughed.

"Oh oh? Suddenly you think you can take me on? Gotten a bit cocky have we?"

"Says the man nearly beaten to a pulp." Benjiro murmured.

"Anyone for ditching her?" Huyu asked while she was distracted.

Emi shot him a look.

"Hey. It's automatically two on two. I'm just seeing if either of you want to tip the scale."

"I get no vote?" Aeka tilted her head curiously.

"You pretty much go wherever I go." He pointed out.

She shrugged.

"True."

Still he didn't move, probably because he didn't see any place to actually go to.

"So who got stuck with you?" The man turned to address them.

"More like I got stuck with them." Eita grumbled.

"Onee-san's only here because she's following me!" Aeka raised a hand high, wrapping her other a bit too tight around Huyu's neck.

A small gagging noise escaped his throat

"Ooops." She quickly lightened her grip.

_'Looks like her arm isn't limited to throwing.'_ He wasn't sure…but did she have muscles?

Tiny and invisible, of course, but her arms were a bit hard, not the jiggling a lot of kids had.

"Onee-san?" The guy repeated, finding it interesting as he looked at Eita.

"Nickname." She shrugged.

He raised his eyebrow, but still gave a proper bow as a greeting.

"Well…not really sure who you guys are, but I'm Nakajima. That thing's," He jerked his head in Eita's direction, "superior rival."


	30. Tension

**Tension**

* * *

**September 12th, 2010**

* * *

Eita hit his arm, even when it was meant to be light Benjiro cringed, imagining the pain. "You wish."

"Really? Who was top of the class?"

"I wasn't in your class genius."

"But I do recall someone needing extra tutoring just to keep up." He shrugged.

Eita gritted her teeth.

"Just because I wasn't so much of a natural doesn't mean I was behind."

"It just means you had enough sympathy to be passed from grade to grade."

Another hard punch.

"I'm Aeka! You can call me Aeka-chan!" Aeka immediately jumped in at the pause.

Nakajima smiled.

_'Well she's an energized one.'_

"Basically; Emi, Benjiro, Aeka, Asshole," She pointed at each, Huyu smirking at his name, "or, Prodigy, Avatar, Master, Pervert."

_'Better than the names I'd have chosen for her…'_ Huyu raised his eyebrows.

"Masters, a prodigy, and avatar? You've been on the hunt." He was impressed.

_'Hunt?' _

Wasn't she avoiding them?

"How does he know about us?" Benjiro asked.

"He went to the same place as Onee-san. Maybe he knew the other Master of Earth!" Aeka thought that'd be pretty obvious but didn't hold it over him, "Hey hey! Naka-san! Are you really better than Onee-san?"

An automatic No and Yes were blended together.

"I could bend circles around you!"

"What the hell bending circles will do for you I don't know; but I could freakin smash you in the ground before you even got a chance!"

"Clearly your time away has gotten to your head."

"Clearly me not there to kick your ASS has gotten to YOUR head."

More bickering.

Emi didn't really know what to think of it, although it was a bit odd.

She had thought Eita was so…aggressive because she didn't know them fully well. That it was just defensive so that everyone would mind their own business.

And yet, with Nakajima; she seemed even more active, her violence as strong with them as him.

Perhaps this was just the way she was.

"So...you guys trained together?" Benjiro broke them up.

Eita put her hand her hip.

"He was a few years ahead."

_'Obviously.'_

"And where exactly was this place at?" Huyu had been curious but didn't dare ask Eita.

Nakajima had seemed like a more level headed guy.

Until he saw it.

Perhaps the title Eita had mentioned finally kicked in.

The fact that he was a master; he must have noticed. Of course, his first assumption was that he was the Master of Water, the adjustment to his name wasn't very well known.

And the Master of Water from this world was their enemy.

The connection was made.

Nakajima's eyes flashed in his direction.

Dark would have been too excessive, but the look was still far from friendly.

His recovery was too fast for anyone else to catch.

Huyu narrowed his eyes.

"She hasn't told you?" An easy tone. The cover up, "We were part of a special clan that was developed around the Master of Earth. He established a special school and village for those highly advanced in earthbending." He didn't have a problem announcing what Eita had refused to even speak of.

Huyu aligned his jaw.

This guy was like Eita. He wasn't comfortable around him, but he was worse.

He was going to pretend they were all friends.

_'This may be a problem._' Huyu wasn't the kind to play along with these kinds of things.

"They have places like that?" Emi was impressed.

Nakajima nodded.

"Of course…it was originally meant for prodigies to learn their skills without the problem of having laggards drag their course on….but one did seem to manage to get accepted." He grinned; looking at Eita.

"Shut up." This time it was a kick to his shin.

"Onee-san was a straggler? Aeka tilted her head.

Nakajima laughed.

"What? Did she tell you she was up and out the best without any work?"

"Alright Alright!" Eita didn't care if they knew she wasn't perfect, but still hated just standing here in the cold, "If we're going to have a whole flashback scene; can we at least do it on the way?" She waited for Nakajima to take the lead.

His face was bewildered.

"Way to where?"

Eita rolled her eyes.

"You place of course. You got a place for us to crash right?"

_'Thanks for inviting yourself over…'_

* * *

"Hey you know th-" Nakajima froze when the door was half opened, wide eyed as Eita spun around.

Her skin was gleaming; still fresh from her shower, the cleanly combed hair, complete lack of dirt…it was a nice change.

Although…since she was in pants and a bra…it was a bit awkward.

"Whatever happened to knocking!" She threw the first thing she could reach for at him.

Which happened to be her shirt.

He tossed it pack, turning around long enough for her to throw her head into it, smirking.

"It's funny. Never picture you with boo-"

"Speak and I swear I'll kill you." Eita slapped him with the towel, angrily gathering her dirty clothes in her arms; she knew she'd have to clean them soon.

He sneered; letting her pass into the hall.

"You really are stiff. Guess traveling with this group hasn't lightened you up. Course that's not really a surprise."

Eita stuffed them in her bag, not caring if it mixed with the clean, she snapped it closed.

"It's not by choice." She didn't look at him.

"Well now that's obvious." He sat on the bed, crossing his legs interested.

"Get to the point." She hated playing the slow game.

Nakajima raised his eyebrows.

"As soon as you do."

Eita paused, watching his movements, her vision was blurry.

She snatched her goggles half hanging off the bed, wiping them with her finger to clear the specs, the prescription lenses were brought over her eyes to clear the room.

Her eyes redirected to him.

"I can find the Master of Water this way."

He scrunched his eyebrows.

"So that's what this is about. Kind of ironic considering you're helping out her brother." Masters of the same bending type were often said close enough to be sibling.

She clenched her teeth.

"Like I said; it's not by choice."

Nakajima shook his head.

"Look; I know what you're trying to do. I hate her as much as you. I mean, the only reason I'm alive is because I snuck out to train and missed the whole thing."

Eita didn't speak, refusing to regard that night.

"You aren't the only one who lost something. Everyone I knew…they're dead. I hadn't even known you were alive until I heard of some chick going around kicking people's asses. Master's gone. He abandoned us after everything. Believe me. I'm just as pissed about this whole thing as you are. But unlike you, I'm going to make sure I'm helping where I can. Not chasing some bitch I couldn't kill."

Eita breathed through her nose, biting her lip.

"I got two masters with me. I have a chance."

Nakajima didn't get how she couldn't see it.

"I'm just saying. Don't do anything stupid," he stood up, "like try to replace your sister."

His voice was low, keeping the others in the next room from hearing.

Still, she jerked around so fast, her eyes fierce daggers at the very mention of the subject.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She gave him the opportunity.

A chance to get out of this red area.

"No. You do. That's the whole reason you're traveling with them. To make up for it." The big brother he often attempted didn't always fit.

The two were friends, competitors.

They'd lived together for years, and they'd mock each other, he would offer advice, but when it came to touchy subjects, he didn't push for talks.

His bringing up of this did not please her.

"Look. Aeka just needed help when I met her. She could barely stand and a group of muggers were trying to take advantage of her. I let her travel with me to keep her safe. That's all. I was just trying to help out. The two aren't related."

Nakajima wouldn't buy it.

"If you were only trying to keep her safe; why are you still with them? Are you going to tell me the master and prodigy aren't good enough to protect her? Does she even need protection in the first place? A master should be able to take care of herself." He crossed his arms.

"Look what the hell are you saying? Want me to just ditch them? They can get me to who I need to kill. That's all that matters."

"But the Eita I knew wouldn't have spent a minute caring about the masters and prodigies. Helpless or not."

"Well I'm not a kid anymore."

"Then why are you pretending to be clueless?"

Of all the people here, he would be the only one she'd talk to.

He was the only one who knew anything.

But even Nakajima wasn't good enough.

Without words to say, she swung her whole bag at him. He caught her wrist. Twisting it to a minor angle, he pressed her back to the wall.

Eita moved to knee him when he moved so close she could lift her leg.

They'd fought at close range before, wrestled. Being to near wasn't a big deal with them. Even with the time skip from their last battle, it wasn't awkward.

Eita moved her free arm, throwing a punch as he deflected it, forcing enough space for her to smash her to smash the ball of her foot into his toe. Cringing, the grip was gone. She snapped her hand away to catch his own, grabbing a bit of his shoulder, she forced him to the side wall.

Eye contact.

That was the most important thing.

To show you weren't afraid.

His eyes peered into hers; despite her head tilted up she wasn't intimidated.

"Whoa." Huyu paused in front of the doorway, staring at them with a…interested look, "Don't you know your supposed to put a sock on the door and close it?"

Basic manners, especially with kids in the house.

Eita flipped him off.

* * *

**September 13th, 2010**

* * *

By mid-day, the group split up.

Eita, Emi and Benjiro went to town to find any clues about the invasion, Nakajima had informed them that the actual attack wasn't expected until next week; right now they were still attempting to the nation to surrender without a fight.

Aeka didn't want to be bothersome with carrying her and remained in the house as Huyu didn't want to take the risk of being recognized.

But as Aeka was napping; it left only Huyu and Nakajima, remaining in an awkward atmosphere.

"Were you and Eita a thing before hand?" He had to ask, causing the earthbender to nearly choke on his drink.

He wiped his mouth clean while trying to swallow, fiercely shaking his head.

"Hell no! What gave you that idea?"

Huyu shrugged, "You guys kind of have that ex- feeling."

Nakajima raised his eyebrows.

"Are YOU two together?"

"Yes we're here to elope. Can't you tell by our closeness?" Huyu rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping in every letter.

Nakajima stared at him, not picking up the hint.

"I'm fifteen. That's not even legal marriage age." He clarified.

"You only have a year to wait. If you two wanted you cou-"

"No way I'm giving up my man card that soon. Even if I were I'd choose someone a bit more my taste." Huyu laughed at the idea of him and Eita.

There wasn't much easiness to start with.

But Huyu could feel what little had resided sweep from the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Nakajima questioned.

_'She's abusive, hot headed, short-tempered, fierce, merciless, and a bit masculine in my opinion.' _He didn't think now would be the time to openly announce that.

"She's not my type."

He was watched.

Watched as the look many natives used for him was exchanged.

"You hate me don't you?" Only one thing bugged him more than people judging him on his title.

People who pretended it didn't bother them.

Nakajima set his cup to the table, weighing the question out.

"I wouldn't say hate…just a fair amount of curiosity and dislike." He was honest; Huyu gave him credit for that.

"Because of my titles or attitude?" Those seemed to be the top two choices for hatred.

"I'm sure you could see how both may play a part."

The two stared at each other.

"And you're just going to pretend everything fine?" If he didn't show the same opinion as Eita openly, then any move Huyu made against him would make the master seem as a jerk.

"I see no reason to make a scene. You seem so good at it anyways." Nakajima knew this.

His anger towards the Masters weren't as strong as Eita's, but he shared her views.

Huyu aligned his jaw.

"You'd think that with you two training with a Master you'd be a bit more tolerant of us."

Nakajima turned his back to him, leaning against the countertop.

"Our relationship with them is complicated. Particularly the Master of Water." Huyu could see his eyes slide to him.

_'Always making it seem my fault_.'

"Care to elaborate?"

Nakajima stood straight, facing him again; there was something in his eyes that Huyu hated.

"Not to you."

_'I swear you'd think I had shot someone.'_ Surely even then they wouldn't be as angered.

He didn't feel like talking anymore.

"Aeka's a light sleeper, so try not to make too much noise; after all you guys are perfectly fine with HER." It wasn't envy in his voice.

In fact he was glad.

She didn't need this yet.

Just making a point, he stormed out of the room, out of the house; he would have slammed the door had he not feared waking Aeka.


	31. The Beginning of Victory

**The Beginning of Victory**

* * *

**September 13th, 2010**

* * *

Rules.

Solid rules.

From the time they were accepted; it was all that mattered.

Every rule was burned into the deep physiological into every Yu Yan Archer's mind; defying even the smallest of commands was punishable by death.

Never speak unless spoken to.

It rarely applied when the society was alone.

They were comfortable with each other.

Comfortable, but not close.

They were designed to know that they needed to confidence in their teammates; to know their strength, and use them in battles.

To know their weaknesses, and to use them whenever a person's value dropped.

When these rare moments came that an outsider came into their camp; stiffness was a heavy blanket lying in a deep cover amongst them. Word's weren't spoken, no whispers or gossip; side conversations would earn an arrow in the back.

Still; their eyes were loud enough.

Shin'ichi was aware of everyone's glares; taking no interest as his strides were confident, half hidden by a burgundy Fire Nation cape.

Of course they'd glower; he was worse than the enemy.

He didn't pick a side.

Shin'ichi's status was known. Notoriously known. He was neutral with the war, without an official reason. He'd fight for whoever he felt fit; whoever HE wanted to.

That left the possibilities open. People would try to bribe him, give him special treatment, just to sway his opinion.

Giving him special privileges, such as this.

He could read all of their minds without a thought.

They all believed he was unforgivable. A firebender avatar should fight for the Fire Nation, without need for explanation. Out of straight loyalty.

What made him so exceptional?

Mamoru kept his senses open with a grimace equal to the crowd's; cautious every step Shin'ichi took, his pace was a second slower, capable of covering his back.

Were anyone to attack; Shin'ichi could defend his front, and Mamoru would protect from behind.

"Welcome! Avatar Shin'ichi!" Commander Ren's voice boomed; echoing through the silence of the cold air.

Shin'ichi bowed respectively; Mamoru took a second step back, skimming over the situation; he received many dirty looks for his lack of admiration.

Those who knew were aware that it wasn't his job to suck up to them. It was his job to watch over Shin'ichi. That's it.

Anyone who didn't know wasn't worth his time anyways.

_'This isn't right.'_

The stationing of everyone….they were too close, too prepared.

He furrowed his brow.

"I thank you for taking time to meet with me, commander. I understand you are quite busy these days." Shin'ichi began.

This brought a smile.

"The Water Tribe is truly a stubborn Nation. Even with the blockade now intercepting their contact with the other nations they are refusing to acknowledge our presence. We'll be forced into battle at this rate."

Mamoru wondered if they truly had any room to complain, seeing as they were the ones who started it.

"They are a nation that stands on pride." Shin'ichi admitted coolly.

The sound of a single archer shifting weight was enough to draw attention. A little over a hundred, Shinichi noticed many missing.

Yu Yan archers were meant to be the second largest secret society; second only to Dai Lee Agents. This was only a fraction, most likely the elite. Those strong enough to take on a nation, it meant their vanity would be higher than anyone else's.

"Yes…well; it shouldn't be anything of trouble. We'll be sure to eliminate any real disturbances before they can be a problem."

Mamoru was faster.

It buzzed; that tug at his conscious, a gut instinct something would happen, it gave him the advantage.

He had a male on the floor in an instant, crushing his face to the snow with his foot to keep him in place; sweeping a second man off his feet, he caught a woman's arm and twisted it out of place, holding her captive as he used the arrow as a blade, pointing it threateningly at the rest.

Five other archers surrounded a calmed Shin'ichi, their drawn bows were ready to launch; even in the crowd they were steadily aimed.

Mamoru could have destroyed them all; he would have killed them in a second without a thought had Shin'ichi not warned him.

The avatar allowed his energy to seep through the bond, a way of assuring his safety. Mamoru held back, trusting Shin'ichi.

"And I believe anyone without sworn alliance to the Fire Nation, is the enemy." Ren finished.

The arrows were notched; Mamoru pressed harder to the man's head, giving this about two seconds to play out before he acted.

One…

Tw-

A man jumped from the group, attempting to get between some of the arrows and fight off the Fire Nation; twenty arrows were suddenly lodged into his body, blood splattering the across the floor.

He sank as a doll, paling as the sleet was dyed red.

Those who had turned on Shin'ichi now had their backs to him, lowering their weapons as they folded into the rest of the archers.

Mamoru released his captives before watching the commander.

"My apologies for the disruption. Our lieutenant has been under suspicion of treason for a while now; we believed he'd prove his loyalty when only real risks at stake, having the avatar in danger would truly show his intentions. So sorry for not informing you earlier." It didn't sound remorseful.

Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses.

"Quite alright. I anticipated this might be the case, which is why I reframed from bringing any extras along to prevent a scene." Shin'ichi couldn't refer to Mamoru as an extra.

Still, the shadowbender now moved ahead of him, standing between him and the commander, nearly threatening him with his look.

"Excellent bodyguard you have there. Not many could handle three of our archers in a single movement. You have my appraise young man." He smirked.

Mamoru wouldn't take the compliment, considering it an insult he believed he could only take down three.

'_Make another move like that and you'll find your group dead.'_

Shin'ichi nearly read his mind; knowing this shouldn't be so public.

"Perhaps it'd best if we were to move this to a more secluded area." He recommended.

The man agreed, showing them to a nearby tent, no one of the military group followed.

* * *

A map of the Water Tribe terrain was spread across the table; several charts and calculation were counted as five representatives were already waiting.

Shin'ichi found himself a seat as Mamoru remained standing behind; close enough to defend if needed.

"Now is it true you are here to deprive me of my greatest weapon?" Ren got straight to business.

Shin'ichi gave an empty smile.

"The fact that you refer to a Master as a weapon is reason enough to remove her from your care."

It wasn't a threat, but Mamoru became aware of the guards stiffening.

"I'm afraid this request I cannot allow. With the upcoming battle; I'm sure you can understand."

_'Are we going to have to kill this guy?'_ The shadowbender observed his stand point; much to his convenience he was already in the shade.

"Now I believe we can make an arrangement." Shin'ichi leaned forward, folding his hands on the table.

The commander looked doubtful.

"I mean no offense to your organization or reputation; but what could you possibly have as an offer."

His smirk was complete assurance.

"Complete victory within a week."

Had they not been trained to hide emotion, Mamoru was sure they'd have laughed or appeared angered.

A battle itself was quick. It could end in mere minutes if needed, but this was an entire nation.

As wide spread as the land had, their villages and settlements covering so much…unless they offered a complete surrender, it'd take a while.

"Are you saying you will assist us during this confrontation?" The commander wondered what the avatar was thinking.

They already had the Master of Fire.

Her gift, her strength.

That was all they needed.

Shin'ichi knew they were underestimating him.

Perhaps a bit of persuasion was all that was needed.

"I'm afraid that as it is now; you will lose."

The man raised his eyebrows as Shin'ichi waved his arm across the maps, "I have had but only a glance at your strategy outlines and have found five counters easily against your favor." He proceeded without invite to pick up the brush; he revealed his pocket sized booklet, writing his own strategy.

The strokes were quick and accurate.

"You were planning with the comet formation; named after Sozin's comet; it's the strongest invasion tactic the Fire Nation has because it is meant to overwhelm the enemy in a similar style as firebending is granted once every hundred years; am I correct?" He didn't look up, not even waiting for a response, "A well-adjusted technique; however much too overused. I do believe it wouldn't be difficult for them to find one of the many flaws this has."

Resting the paper of the tables, Shin'ichi slid it across to the Commander, kneading the writing utensil between his fingers.

Silence, as the man's eyes slid across the paper without word.

"Are you aware of my capabilities?" Shin'ichi won this.

It was as if applying for a job; he was the applicant with the most qualifications.

Shin'ichi rarely helped sides, rarely used his intelligence for plotting the death of those of such little value to him.

But he was good at it.

No, an expert at it.

Out maneuvering him was impossible. He thought of those things. He'd plan for you to find a loophole; plan for an unexpected offense while using it against you.

"I also have three prodigies and a master to offer as allies." Shin'ichi continued, "I cannot force my team to cooperate; however all have presented their assistance. The Prodigy of Water is an expert healer and is quite willing to use her knowledge on the battlefield and save any fallen soldiers. The Prodigy of Earth has offered to participate in the actual fight; however his only request is to remain near the Prodigy of Water. The Prodigy of Fire would prefer to remain in a more defensive standing however will move where needed.

"The Master of Air will not be participating in the actual fighting; but he will act as a scout to overview our territory."

The tent was holding a breath, everyone knowing he'd have to be a fool to turn this away.

"W-we may have to consider this…"

"The Master of Fire will not be enough to win this." Shin'ichi wasn't underestimating her.

But judging from all of the facts; the way only way for likelihood to turn in their favor was for luck to tack a dramatic twist.

"The Master of Water and Earth are already within the Southern Water Tribe." Despite Huyu's alteration to the title; it was only a nickname.

Shin'ichi was too official to adjust it to something so pointless.

"WHAT!" The man's hands were slammed against the table, perhaps now catching on.

The avatar grimaced.

There was no way he could pass this up.

Not with everything he could offer.

A gulp filled the air.

Suddenly the advantage of the master ceased.

Two on one; it wouldn't be in their favor.

But giving up the master….

"Alright. How about this; if you can find her, use your intelligence and interrogate whoever, figure out who she is and have a face to face confrontation; you can have her. There are a hundred and twenty Archers here in total; and then there are those in the actual military base…you have until we steal victory. Otherwise if you're still guessing, she's mine." It was perfect.

The Master of Fire was meant to be hidden; she had been playing native for the last year; only a selective few knew her situation.

None who would give any hints.

_'He really is an idiot.'_ This commander still didn't put it together.

This was just a poor attempt in desperation; Mamoru could see this.

They already had everything needed; and based on his brother's reaction, he had a lead.

Shin'ichi nodded in agreement.

"I don't do this often; however, I do have a requirement of my own." Of course he couldn't have them ruining everything he had taken so much time to set up, "No matter what it is; you must follow my words exactly. Every action I take will have a purpose and I'd prefer not to waste important time explaining it out."

A simple enough request.

The commander eyed him, aware that Shin'ichi was inferring he was smarter than him.

Still; a bobble of his head was the response.

_'You'd think this'd be a bit more…unpredicted.'_ The avatar always wondered how those of a simple mind ever survived.

Unable to manipulate people to do their bidding, unable to plan out every step before taking the first...it truly would be a pain.

"Where do you recommend we begin?"

Shin'ichi thought it'd be obvious.

But then again, this man would probably be surprised to learn the sky was blue.

"That's easy," He adjusted his glasses as they had begun to slide down his nose, pressing them against his eyes; "make the Master of Ice become notorious."

* * *

**September 14th, 2010**

* * *

"This is fun!" Aeka was practically bouncing up and down, excited for her new transportation method.

Huyu smiled.

"Well this works out for both of us. And when we get back to the Earth Nation; I'll look into finding you some crutches." He pulled her behind him, the dark blue sled worked perfectly as it slid across the snow.

"Right!" She threw her arm up.

Huyu shook his head while beaming.

_'She is so…childish._' It wasn't even a bad thing.

Holding onto her youth.

That was what she did, and was so perfectly adorable at that.

Aeka watched the stores and shops pass, having never been this far out.

"Can I get a new book?" She asked with her sugar coated voice.

"You finish your old one already?" He didn't keep tabs exactly, but he was pretty sure last time she was only about halfway through.

"I finished it a LONG time ago…but Onee-san never got the time to buy me a new one so I just kept rereading it." Aeka sighed.

"You like reading don't you?" He looked back to her.

"Mhmmm!" She nodded her head eagerly, her pigtails sweeping against the shoulder caps.

He could ask for elaboration; but he highly doubted she'd give him a full answer.

"Alright. We'll see what we can find."

"And can I have a stuffed animal?"

"Stuffed animal?" He took another look at her.

"Little girls with stuffed animals are always cute!" She had a point.

Still; he thought she did pretty well without the accessories.

"We'll see." Huyu said instead.

"Aww!"

"What?"

_" 'We'll see'_ is just a parents way of saying they'll put it off until the child forgets about it!" Aeka folded her arms pouting.

"Well I'm not your father so that doesn't apply to me." He certainly hoped she didn't see him like that.

"I know…so does that mean you'll buy me one?"

"We'll see."

"Senpai!" She whined.

Huyu smirked, not really sure where to even find the book.

Were he even to find a shop; going into it would be too dangerous for him. People knew his face now. They could recognize him.

He always drew his hood; but on his many strolls out their eyes would follow him.

Sometimes…he'd get a run in with even stupider people.

That was a problem he had long since learned how to deal with; but preferred not to.

* * *

Aeka caught it first.

"Senpai…" her voice was warning, not staring as she was aware of them on a blind spot.

He didn't turn around, only sliding his eyes to their corners; this was the fifth ban of boys.

Nakajima was true to his word and remained his hatred secretive; infuriating Huyu even more; he'd give him the same attitude as he gave Eita, not believing to play with those games. Making HIM the cold one, he couldn't hang around the house so often, but coming out was…provoking to the locals.

He wouldn't have come out at all had Aeka not been complaining about being stuck in the house; carrying her around all day was too much for Benjiro and Huyu wasn't doing anything.

Turns out he only brought her into trouble.

_'Shit.'_ He was going to have to get rid of Aeka.

He didn't say anything, but increased his pace, turning every chance he got; his pursuers were nudging each other and laughing, stalking with obvious intents.

Recalling his previous trips near here, he knew the perfect spot.

He made into an alley, giving the rope a tug before releasing; he froze a thick ice layer in a path; forcing Aeka to keep sliding on by.

"Stay hidden." Huyu hissed as he made out into a run, catching the next ally, he could hear the guys on his tail.

_'Senpai!'_ Aeka gripped the edges as she practically flew into the streets.

She had a hunch; one she prayed would be wrong, but she had to check.

The moment it came to a stop she was crawling out of it; racing back to the backstreet despite her leg's despite cry to stop.

Five boys.

She had counted.

They were from sixteen to twenty one, all fit in condition and waterbenders, they had that cocky look that made her stomach turn.

Her shoes weren't meant for the shaved ice, nearly slipping; she hadn't had the professional training on this yet, only what her group had practiced unofficially.

Balance was key in her practice; but sensei couldn't cover everything in a year. Aeka's bad leg missed a step, taking too long of a stride. She was fast to switch legs, landing on her right knee; pain shot through her as she bit her lip to prevent screams from escaping her lips.

She was sure to shift her weight to prevent any real damage; just a large bruise as she pushed the thoughts for later. Back on her feet, she just had steps before she slid into the wall; careful with a silent crash, she kept her back to the barrier.

Her petite figure was something that was often ridiculed. What could someone so small be used for? How could she ever be a threat?

There was a lot she had needed tutoring in; her strength was considered below average.

But she had a lot going for her, much more than most could assume.

Reading the situation wouldn't help; she guessed it before turning into the opening.

A punch, kick, laughing.

Aeka's shoulders dropped.

_'Senpai._'


	32. Theories of a Guess

**Theories of a Guess**

* * *

**September 14th, 2010**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Eita had already punched him; now she was resisting the urge to add a second.

"CAN'T YOU GO ONE DAY WITHOUT MAKING A RUCAS?"

Benjiro was right next to her; he'd have thrown his own blow had he not chickened out.

Even Emi seemed highly disappointed, as angry as Emi gets with her arms folded, just waiting for an explanation.

Nakajima was looming in the back; silently enjoying the show without admitting it to his face.

Huyu didn't answer, blinking at them with a lazy look.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE! START TALKING OR I SWEAR I'LL HURT YOU!" Eita curled her fist.

"You already did remember?"

This time it was a kick.

What a pleasant day this was.

A police like man had brought Aeka back to house a few hours after they had gone out. He explained she had been hurt in cross fire between The Master of Ice and a group of muggers.

After a reasonable amount of time; Huyu decided to head back, only to open the door and find Eita's fist in his face.

"ONEE-SAN! I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" Aeka screamed from the other room.

She was put on time out for allowing Huyu to get provoked enough to hurt others.

"NO TALKING!" Eita shouted back.

Even from here everyone could hear the child's pout.

It had such little effect from this great of distance.

Emi took a calming breath, hoping everyone might follow along.

They didn't.

"Ok…why don't you tell us what happened?" Good cop bad cop may help.

Huyu shrugged.

"They bumped me." He lied easily.

Benjiro rotated his jaw.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT MATTER IF THEY BUMP YOU?" It sounded like something a spoiled brat would say.

"And then they looked at me funny."

Eita smacked him across the cheek.

_'Ow.' _

"AND WHY WAS HE SAYING THIS WASN'T THE FIRST COMPLAINT HE GOT AGAINST YOU?" Benjiro accused.

The last thing he needed was for someone to show up with a warrant for their arrest.

"HOW MANY FIGHTS HAVE YOU GOTTEN IN ANYWAYS?" Eita had heard some…things in town.

"That all depends on your definition of a fight." Huyu ran a hand through his hair, checking to make sure it was still in place.

Nakajima raised an eyebrow.

"Look. You can't be looking around for trouble. It's just pathetic." Benjiro wondered why they were even here.

Wasn't it Huyu the one who pointed out that the avatar had to stop all these pointless fights and stuff?

"I'll keep that in mind." Huyu stood up, Eita got in his face, clearly still seeing this unfinished.

"Look. You don't just go around making trouble. Particularly when you're dragging Aeka into it." She threatened.

"Yes because my only wish to get her beat up." He rolled his eyes, "She IS capable of taking care of herself incase you have forgotten."

Aeka had said multiple times that when a situation came, she'd know what to do.

Huyu noticed that she was right. So far she hadn't done anything stupid, other than almost letting herself drown for a necklace.

She was smart and could work around something using only her mind if needed.

And her leg was healing.

Not by a lot, but she was beginning to push her normal limits.

Eita grabbed his shirt to pull him to her own height.

"You stupid master." She hissed, "Quit actin like your better than everyone here."

"When it comes to fightin I am."

"That gives you NO right to go around pushin around the little guy!"

"It gives me every right to beat the crap outta those who're too defensive to get a good head!" Huyu wasn't about to back down.

He even had the nerve to push Eita away from him; storming across the room.

Emi cut in front of him.

"Come on. We're just trying to figure out why you're so aggravated. Since we got here you're just…a bit touchy."

His dark eyes went into hers, one's that wouldn't talk.

He walked straight passed her, throwing the door open.

"We have enough to worry about with this stupid battle. We don't need both sides against us ok? Will you just stop bein so pissed?" Benjiro's voice was the same.

Huyu heard it.

That tone that everyone used. The one that always struck his nerve.

_'Even he is turning like them_.' The avatar view was practically as biased as the locals.

His hand crunched the handle, having half a mind to spin around and pound some sense into him.

But he hadn't been giving them very good reason to think of him as stable.

It shouldn't matter.

Teammates should trust each other.

They should know there was a reason for everything. He shouldn't have to tell them.

_'Yeah. Like we're a team.'_ That thought would make him laugh.

Huyu slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"Don't you ever take a break?" Iwao was lazily tapping his foot on his bag, hands behind his head while the blanket covered half his face.

Mamoru harshly looked at him.

"Wait! I know this one!" Kenji jumped up, doing his best _"emo"_ impersonation, "It's not my job to take a break." He attempted to deepen his voice while giving that warning look in his eyes.

Mamoru glared at him.

The airbender shrank sheepishly.

"Lighten up." Shin'ichi threw a crumbled paper at him.

Iwao intercepted, quickly tearing it open while broadening a smile.

"HE DOODLES!" Flipping the page around, it revealed…

….Something…..

"Is that a lion turtle?" Yuu turned his head while squinting his eyes.

Izumi studied it curiously.

"I think it's a dragon." Kenji voted.

"Looks like a girl with three heads." Iwao started rotating the page.

"No I think that's a dude."

"A girl on a dragon?"

"Why does she have a tail?"

"IT'S A LEAMUR!"

"Doesn't it have bigger ears?"

"I thought those were the ears."

"That's its head."

"Then what's that!"

Shin'ichi rolled his eyes.

"Art isn't a strong point." He admitted.

"Wait I think that's a bunny!" Iwao pointed.

Mamoru smirked.

"HE SMILED!" Kenji literally jumped up.

It vanished.

_'I swear I will make him lighter!'_ Kenji pledged.

He'd get Mamoru to acknowledge them as friends. He'd find a way around his barrier.

"I sure hope your strategies are better than your drawings." Iwao shook his head with chuckles.

Yuu had the paper in his hand as he took an interested, grabbing a brush; he began to mark over the lines.

_'What would drawing have to do with maneuvering?'_ Shin'ichi wondered how Iwao thought those two were connected.

"Let's just say you'll have to trust me." He set one book to his side while marking notes in the second.

Already he had everything he needed. The invasion would start the night of the full moon.

When Huyu was most unstable.

_'Two days to figure out her identity…I can only allow the battle for at most three days...and within one of those days Ashton will be creating a guardian. This is all very delicate. I can't have a single misstep.'_ No, there wouldn't be.

Everything was in place; poor Huyu was playing the role so blinded Shin'ichi knew he'd have to find some compensation for the guy.

It just left the master issue at hand.

"Can I help?" Kenji made his way next to him, sitting cross-legged while picking up the second book, "I'm good puzzles so maybe I can figure out who she is." He thumbed through the pages.

He stopped.

"What's this?" Most of the notes were random.

But in an organized way.

Neat and clean with things that didn't wouldn't connect unless you knew what to look for.

This particular page had four sections labeled with topics.

**_Huyu_ Aeka_ Kenji_ -_**

**_Endurance_ Awareness_ Speed_ Deception_**

**_Awareness_ Speed_ Deception_ Endurance_**

**_Speed_ Deception_ Endurance_ Awareness_**

**_Deception_ Endurance_ Awareness_ Speed_**

"An estimation chart." Shin'ichi glanced at the words for a moment.

"For what?"

"I'm weighing the odds of who will win the battle." He already had an idea; but it was a bit tricky to get this one pin pointed.

Both had a strong gift that would interfere with each other.

Kenji looked at him bewildered.

"They're going to have a full out master battle?" Iwao wanted to watch.

Izumi wondered how Aeka would perform.

"If they wish to do so for entertainment I wouldn't mind speculating it; however this is mainly between the sealed masters."

"But I thought Huyu was supposed to be gone by the time this all started?" Kenji glanced across his own list.

Why was he included in this anyways?

Shin'ichi smirked, pushing his glasses to his eyes.

"My plans are not strictly beneficial for the Fire Nation." There was that sneaky look he got whenever he had a whole skit up his sleeve.

Kenji watched him.

_'What is he planning?'_

"So what's with the whole list thinging though? What do those mean?" Iwao asked.

"Four things set Masters apart. Endurance, Deception, Awareness and Speed." Mamoru answered for him.

"Right. And we don't get them until we're in Master's State and it's what our gift's are based around along with our bending, right?" Kenji nodded, having heard this from the monks.

"Precisely. Which is why it's important for me to keep a record of your status."

"But Aeka and I aren't in the Master's State yet. These look like their ordered from best to worst; how would you know this already?" The airbender eyed him suspiciously.

"Every master has a strong and weak point with these. Exactly as it's ordered. I have enough records of both Huyu and the Master of Fire to estimate the order, figuring out the remainders is simple predictions."

Kenji partially caught on.

Speed being his strongest would make sense. And Aeka was an Earthbender; meaning she should be the most aware with all the vibrations and stuff.

"But if the Master of Fire's weak point is speed…is she like a turtle?" Iwao tried to picture how this might be useful.

"She'll still be faster than expected of a firebender, about the average of an airbender, which is a slow for masters." Mamoru finally sat down, still farther from the group Kenji noted.

"If she's strong in deception…then her Gift will be based on this right? So…" He snapped his fingers as he got it.

"If her gift has to do with deception, then she'd be an expert in tricking people. As in that she could end up using it on us so we wouldn't know we'd see her when it was her. Which explains why the commander would agree to let you do this! Because he'd expert you to be on a goose chase. My bet is her gift has something to do with illusions and fooling with the senses!" Kenji spoke fast on his rants.

_'…he says what?'_ Iwao scratched his head.

Shin'ichi nodded.

"Every gift has its limit and restriction…something that'll give it away. That's what we need to strike on. I believe the commander plans to hide her in plain sight, which will work to our advantage."

He would know.

His abilities would read off the clues like a book.

Forcing her into a misstep wouldn't be hard.

"The Commander has already made a mistake." Shin'ichi continued, "He challenged me to find her while mentioning there are a hundred twenty archers available."

Yuu looked up from his work, sharing Iwao's incomprehension.

"Uh…that helps how?"

"He didn't separate the boys and girls!" Kenji's eyes widened.

Another nod.

"So…..you're saying she's pretending to be a guy?" Iwao wondered how that'd work.

_'How does she go to the bathroom?' _

….

On second thought…he didn't want to know.

"Her gift would have to help with that." Mamoru pointed out.

Iwao adjusted his jaw, clicking his teeth while trying to put it together.

"It is only a theory; however I do believe I can build several guesses off of it." Shin'ichi removed his glasses to clean an invisible speck.

Izumi peered over Yuu's shoulder, a grin spreading across her face when she saw his finished work.

"It's nice." She whispered.

Kenji jerked around to make he had just heard her.

_'So she does talk!'_

"WHOA!" Iwao grabbed the picture to give it better light, "Sorry dude, Yuu's got you beat!" he laughed, letting Shin'ichi get a look at it.

What was complete random creation of lines and circles was somehow transformed into fully leaved bushes and trees, professionally shaded and given depth enough for a person to count the rings on the bark if needed.

"I did what I could with the stray marks." Yuu pushed his hair behind his head, a humble expression almost embarrassed.

"I didn't know you can draw!" Iwao wondered if he could sell this.

"It's more of a side hobby."

Iwao shoved the picture in Mamoru's face, making sure to get it where his clear eye could scan it.

"See! See! Don't you have anything nice to say to Yuu? He can draw better than even SHIN'ICHI!"

Mamoru blinked.

"ANYTHING?"

"Congrats. You can beat a guy with the artistic skills of a preschooler." The icy words were almost a threat in themselves.

Shin'ichi raised his eyebrows at that comment.

* * *

"Shhh! Keep it down!" Jiro hissed through loud chuckles, his face was flushed into a bright red.

The girls giggled before taking another sip, the bottle passed through the group in another round.

Seiichi rolled his eyes.

"You're the one making the most noise." He pointed out, feet kicked up as he tilted the empty bottle disappointedly.

Satoko laughed playfully.

"What's the matter? You scared?" She taunted, the world hazy and funny; way too many drinks.

Fire Nation liquor was heavy stuff.

Her waist length hair was loose for the casual evening; she let the Jiro run his fingers through it as a comb.

"Hey…have you guys heard about that avatar?" Rika cuddled next to Seiichi, running her fingers across his chest.

"He's hot…" Satoko had to point out.

There was a quick agreement.

"He's a nerd." Jiro didn't like the lady's attention turned away from the boys in the room.

"A sexy nerd." Tamako put in.

"I wish HE'D have come." Rika dreamily a

"Are we not good enough anymore?" Nao questioned.

He was the only one considerably sober, still having his training clothes unlike the rest of the group her were in the second to last layer of clothing, consisting mostly of tank tops and stretch shorts.

Tamako crawled next to Nao.

"Awww…Our little Nao's jealous! How cute." She emphasized the "cute" to strike it as a stake to have it cut like a stake; pinching his cheek like a child's.

"Did you hear he's going to take one of us?" Rika got back on subject quickly.

"Well he'll certainly have to pry the rest of you off." Jiro took another drink.

_'He's gonna pass out.'_ Nao didn't want to be the one forced to carry him back.

"As soon as he gets boring you'll come crawling back to us." Seiichi would bet his life on it.

Satoko pounded him.

Considering she had had ten years of training and was known as physically the strongest girl in the Archer group; she could have done some serious damage.

Of course, adding in his solid abs and the level of intoxication she was at; it was nothing more than a poke.

"I doubt HE'D get boring." Tamako liked the thought.

Nao raised his eyebrows.

"You'd have to get passed that bodyguard first." He pointed out.

"He could join in too if he wanted." Rika sniggered.

Just looking at him she knew he'd take the most persuasion.

_'But god they're sexy.'_ She didn't really care which one she ended up with.

"Down girl; they're only here for that master." Seiichi pointed out.

Tamako snuffed the air with her nose.

Of course.

It was the rumor that was floating amongst them.

No one knew who it was; everyone was guessing and pointing fingers but the uppers had kept it under wraps. Of course they knew there was the Master of Fire with them; no, the Master of Lightening as the general often referred to her.

She was their secret weapon. During the special times they needed her; they'd send out a bunch of squads and move around teams and trade people in and out so much it was too much hassle to figure out who was where when.

But she always got the attention.

"Awww now come on…" Nao grimaced, his eyebrow rose playfully, "We all know you're really the alien in hiding."

That earned some laughs.

"P-l-ease. If it's anyone it'd be Rika." She nudged her head to the smallest of the pack, brushing her bangs with her hands.

"Me?" her shoulder length hair swept across her neck as she spun her head around, it wobbled dizzily as she tried to focus her sight "It's Tamako who transferred here last year!"

"Yes…ok I'll admit it. I'm really a bad ass chick from another dimension. You caught me!" Tamako idly braided her hair, several strands missing and falling to her face.

"I heard she's supposed to be impossibly beautiful…" Nao rubbed his smooth chin.

"Sounds like it can't be any of you!" Jiro found himself beat to the ground the second his sentence finished.

Nao laughed, knowing he'd set his friend up.

"That's jacked…." Jiro moaned.

Rika sat on him like a chair.

Nao touched the bottle, deciding against it at last moment.

"What's the matter Nao? You're sober even by your status." Tamako waved the tip near his nose.

"Now I wouldn't want you ladies taking advantage of me." He gave them one of his superstar smirks.

How his teeth remained so perfect was a wonder, he had many things going for him with the exception of a thin scar running from his high cheekbone to the corner of his lip; gained from strolling too close to the female residence a few months ago.

"You're the only guy I know who'd consider that a bad thing!" Jiro found his head pushed in the ground again.

"I think he's cute!" Satoko had to use _"cute" _again.

Nao hung his head.

The girls laughed.

"I think he's just embarrassed. He probably has a tiny wie-" Jiro's didn't even get that part finished.

This time, by Nao, of course.

"He's perfectly average right Seiichi?" The girls turned to him.

"How the hell would I know!"

"Well YOU are roommates…"

"Ok…this is just wrong." Nao put his hand on his forehead, face blushing naturally.

"He's so innocent…" Rika whispered to Satoko in a hushed voice.

Nao bashfully looked away.

This group was established for one reason only.

To offer an escape.

The society of Yu Yan Archers was strict and harsh; leniency was only offered with a side of decapitation.

But every group had to have their slackers/rebels.

All of the members here were of the elitist elite. They were far enough ahead they needn't care about missing practice or coming to a mission with a hangover.

They were the ones who managed to be perfect without trying, which occasionally led to rivalry.

These little get together were meant for them to be teens, do whatever, although it mostly was filled with flirting and…_"games". _Nothing too overboard of course.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Seiichi lifted the tent flap, skimming the clearing for monitors.

All clear.

"Already? It's a bit early aint it?" Jiro would have tried to check the time…but Rika seemed to think of this as his permanent position.

"They're tightening the schedules with the avatar so nearby. They say he'll be running investigations in the morning." Seiichi heard himself slurring.

"That affects you how?" It's not like the avatar had any reason to go over the boys.

"Nao's so cute they'll probably want to make sure HE isn't the girl." Rika shrugged.

The group gave final laughs before agreeing to depart; stashing away the evidence before following the normal procedures.

They each left one at a time with five minute intervals, looking as casual as they could while walking in a straight line was impossible.

Not that it mattered. It was one of the most open secrets that they got drunk the night before their day off.

Just no one cared.

* * *

"You concerned?" Seiichi was last this time, closing the tent manually as he felt the padding beneath his thin shoes.

With these temperatures they had to have special protection; the tents were designed to keep in heat with thicker blankets, it usually got too hot.

"Are you?" Nao countered, reaching to the tie in his hair; the black locks fell just beneath his ear.

He shook his head to put them back in place.

"Why? It'd certainly save me a lot of trouble." Seiichi pulled his shirt off, the six pack was flashing as he found a T-shirt for rest.

Nao didn't respond, swiping across his eyes two contacts were on his fingers, the centers filled with gold to color his irises were visible on skin.

"Remind me why I have to where these?" He tossed them in the case, putting solution without care.

"Pure Fire Nation families only have amber, gold, hazel or grey eyes. Blue eyes will make people think your Water Tribe." Seiichi plopped on his sleeping bag; not even bothering to crawl in it.

Just give him silence and he'd be good.

"It's not like would be able to see through the trick though. I can fool them this far can't I?" Nao complained, switching clothes himself.

Seiichi watched him.

His entire image blurred, small features seemed to drop off or fade; only seconds later did it become clear.

_'I still don't get that.'_ As many times as he'd seen her gift; shouldn't he have grown immune to it?

Nao caught him watching her real form.

"Still checking me out?"

The coal colored hair fell perfectly over the face, skin tanned in an even glow with crystal eyes, she had an actor's curves, evenly proportioned with an hourglass shape even visible through the baggy clothes.

Her lips formed a smile, showing the fangs of a master's trait with pointed elf ears to match.

"How the hell is it you convinced them you're innocent?" Seiichi swore the women at this camp were dumb.

Pulling the unneeded coatings off; a white spaghetti strapped tank top clung to her body; she crawled over to him.

"Because I'm good like that." She kissed him.


	33. Disciplining the Decisive

**Disciplining the Decisive**

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_"Starting today, you will act as her guide." He concluded, gesturing to the girl beside him._

_Seiichi kept his head bowed, using all of his will to resist looking up_

_From what he could see….she liked high heeled boots._

_"As you wish." Was the official reply._

_His voice was settled without emotion, giving a slight nod as he lifted his head._

_She was confident._

_Just one glance at her high standing posture was evidence._

_An even coated glow only few firebenders of pure blood could manage; he immediately knew that'd be a problem. Her eyes were shimmering blue, a sapphire gem with an edge of danger. Her hair was a midnight black, came in an almost ragged form; uneven and shaggy all the way to her back, it fit so well _

_Athletic built with the perfect curves, easily C cup with a good back end to match, a tight black holster top and dark blue colored pants; they were made of a funny material. _

_Red lipstick with heavy eyeliner; Seiichi didn't really think it was needed; he'd bet his life she would be the hottest chick here without any assistance._

_"Rise." He was commanded, obeying as he waited at attention. _

_They were observing him._

_The Fire Sages, the commanders, everyone._

_Hair pulled from his face, there was nothing to hide his expression or lack of aging, not even a drop of face paint to add maturity._

_He could tell some were uneasy. _

_He was seventeen; still pretty young. However, since he could remember he had been training. His parents, their parents, even their parents had acted as Yu Yan Archers and were all well respected._

_He was the best._

_Simple as that._

_Of all the Archers, he was grouped in the best, working with men twice his age, often overpowering them._

_Train her; make people believe she was a native and was transferred from one of the Earth Kingdom Colonies._

_He could do this._

_It was agreed._

_"Very well. You two are dismissed. I will allow for three days of excused practice; gather whatever supplies you need and then I expect to see both of you in training the beginning of next week. Sunrise." Filing out of the room in an almost rush, his mind suddenly clicked._

_'Uh... wait!' He couldn't go against orders._

_Not even speak; it'd be out of place._

_But…sunrise was for men's to practice._

_Women were out at sunset and during the afternoon it was mixed._

_"I'm training with the guys." The Master of Fire clarified, noticing his dilemma. _

_Through the flicker of her tongue, he could see a piercing._

_'How?'_

_The point was to blend her in._

_A girl with the guys wasn't exactly casual._

_"What the hell is going on?" He didn't have to show HER any respect._

_A swipe of her hair in the same motion to fold her arms, she looked him over._

_'At least they got me a nice shadow.' This boy had a lot going for him as well._

_"I'm supposed to play a guy. They don't want to take any chances or something." _

_"A guy?" He repeated, dropping his jaw._

_"Like it's gonna be a thrill for me!" She snuffed the air, "I won't get to have any fun unless I convince them I'm gay." Even then it's not like she could let them see anything. _

_"A guy?"_

_"You're a bit slow up there aren't you?" She raised an eyebrow._

_He blinked._

_No one had called him slow since he was five. _

_"You're Seiichi right?" _

_He nodded._

_"What are some names?"_

_"What?"_

_"If I'm going to stay here I need a name right?" She sauntered closer to him._

_"And you want me to name off every name I can think of?" He questioned._

_"Only the ones you think would fit me." _

_'Well...' Seiichi couldn't even think of a girl name for her._

_"Okito, Daichi, Hayao, Tabito…"_

_She stuck her ringed tongue out._

_"They all sound like boy names." _

_"They are. You're going to pretend to be a boy right?" Now look who was dumb._

_She tossed her head._

_"Well I don't want to be stuck as a "Bill" or something. Can't it at least be a unisex name?"_

_Seiichi sighed, knowing deciding this was stupid. _

_"Close your eyes." He ordered with strictness._

_"So forward already?" She smirked, "At least you got back bone." Not many used that tone with her._

_She like it._

_Submitting to the command; he circled to her back side, gathering her hair in a ponytail, he took his own tie out and wrapped hers the best he could. _

_"I'm not a doll you know." She didn't like how it pulled her scalp._

_Seiichi didn't respond, backing up to get a look at her._

_"Go wash that stuff off your face." _

_"It's called make up." She touched her head._

_'Not bad.' He was a boy and managed to keep all strands in place without getting uneven on top._

_Seiichi pointed to the sink, refusing to respond._

_She groaned, walking over and wetting her face. Luckily the cosmetics she bought here weren't waterproof. _

_With a bit of scrubbing she was sure it was all off, drying what she could on the towel, leaving black and red smudges, she knew there'd be a few specks on her cheek._

_Seiichi shook his head._

_He was right._

_She was a babe._

_That was the problem._

_'She doesn't look like a guy…' Her thin eyebrows with perfectly smooth skin…he didn't even know how to handle her curves. _

_He pulled out a pocket knife._

_"What are you going to do with that?" She backed up a bit._

_"Turn around."_

_"No." _

_"I'll restrain you otherwise." _

_"You're supposed to help me." She reminded him._

_"I can't do that unless I make this work."_

_He was already next to her, touching her shoulder, he took better note of her height._

_Not suitable, but she could pass for a boy without his growth spurt._

_Twisting to her backside, he completely cut off the hair._

_"HEY!" She jerked around to slap him, what was left fell against her forehead._

_He caught her wrist, pressing a pressure point while jerking it at an awkward angle, she gasped._

_"You have a lot to learn about respect, Nao." Seiichi hissed angrily._

_There had been a Nao years ago; killed because of lack of discipline._

_The name fit._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

**September 15th, 2010**

* * *

Nao secretly scanned over Shin'ichi; admiring his features.

He was considerably thin with a light frame, and with the glasses he was almost doomed for the mark of a nerd.

But he just held himself so well. His angled face was shaped perfectly with just the right amount of complexion; the black hair paled his skin enough to bring out his golden eyes.

_'It'd be better if they were dark.'_ She considered an emerald or even onyx.

His firebender's trait weren't his fault; they were just the one flaw to keep him from the perfect Master's appearance.

Even then they weren't that bad, they way they stood steady with a shadowed undertone that was very-

"Don't do anything stupid." Seiichi muttered, with the two standing properly; she was surprised he'd have the nerve to speak.

"Jealous I might trade up?" She whispered.

"Your ass's not the only one that gets screwed if you mess this up." He was in charge of her.

Her secret gets out…he wouldn't have a single value to the military.

Probably execution.

Did she not see that?

Nao rolled her eyes, uncomfortable with the wrapping around her chest. She hadn't had to use the since she was sealed.

Her gift was difficult.

Right now, those who she had already worked on had a cloud across their mind when they saw her.

It only took once in order for her to have permanent effect on a person; she could adjust their senses with her own.

Think of what she wanted them to see or hear or even feel; picture it in her own mind so vividly, and then practically send it mentally, using her energy to mask their awareness.

She had it arranged so anyone who met her on a regular basis would automatically see it.

The masquerade, it was practically immoveable.

But outsider; strangers.

They were harder.

She couldn't directly fool them.

Her gift had to be intricate that way.

To cast her spell; her victim had to see her.

Really see her.

Master's trait and all; a surge of energy would be sent and they're fate was sealed.

The greatest difficulty she was still working around.

How was this to work with him?

She couldn't just let him see her.

There were rumors that he was…different.

That Shin'ichi was an avatar with special abilities.

Were he to see through her illusions, she'd lose.

But if she didn't get a cover over him in time, he would have enough evidence to know her status.

Why must things always be so infeasible?

She'd learned how to apply the make up to create scars and bruises, the face paint helped enough to hide her real facial appearance.

Nao exhaled her last nervous breath when the avatar turned his focus upon them; the bodyguard was standing close by; of course.

"Now there's no need for formalities, both of you needn't treat me as you do your superiors." Shin'ichi explained as the two began a proper bow.

They didn't even exchange looks as they straightened, waiting for orders.

Mamoru gave each of the archers a good scan over.

Nothing.

Neither would try anything sneaky.

But Nao saw the eyes. They flickered to her cheek; the fake scar that stood out the most.

They narrowed.

Nao gulped subconsciously, quiet and without notice, she wondered if he could see through it.

"You called for us, sir?" Seiichi asked.

_'Why does know one understand the "No formality?" request?' _Shin'ichi was accustomed to it by now; but it was certainly a thought to think of.

"I spoke to your advisor; and he informed me you two were the best for an assassination mission."

Nao nodded.

"Who is the target?"

Here she was thinking they'd have to be taking some kind of test, that the avatar had a hint.

He just wanted somebody dead.

Nothing to worry about.

"Now we won't be killing anyone; however I need you two to set up a decoy. Lay tracks to lead the evidence against their teammate."

"Frame them." Seiichi summarized.

Shin'ichi was glad they could catch on.

Yu Yan Archers wouldn't question commands. It was set in their minds.

A person asks of something; they do it. No second thoughts of it.

"One tonight and three the next, they mustn't have any sign of physical damage. They must simply be bodies found unconscious without waking for a minimum of a day."

_'Poisoning.'_ Seiichi knew just the mixture.

"As you wish."

* * *

Benjiro paced.

Back and forth, back and forth.

It was only a matter of time.

How long?

He tapped his chin uneasily.

When? Why were they just waiting?

Why not get it over with?

_"What's gotten into you?"_ Hotaka asked, boredom was something he grew used to.

_'Who knows when it'll happen! It could be the in two days or tomorrow…or even tonight! What happens if we wake up and the house is on fire!'_ Benjiro tugged his hair.

_"Have you ever seen a real invasion?"_ The answer was already known.

_'No! But I've seen enough movies to know how it works!' _

A sigh.

_"Look genius; the only reason to run around and burn houses at random is to cause chaos and disorder so the defensives wouldn't have enough order to strike back. They've been here too long to try something like that. Everyone's already on guard."_ The spirit thought he'd at least know the basics.

'_What if that's what they want you to think!'_ He accused.

Never eliminate the possibility of an obvious surprise attack.

_"If Shin'ichi's leading them as I think he is; he would have something a bit more complex than that." _Something foolproof.

_'SHIN'ICHI'S WITH THEM?'_ Benjiro literally jumped.

Having enough of the audio conversation, he rushed to the nearest mirror, aware the closest was in the bathroom, slamming the door to prevent anyone from seeing.

Hotaka got the clue, allowing his appearance to become visible in the mirror.

Benjiro spun around, pausing for a brief moment as a question blurted out of his mouth.

"Why are your eyes purple?"

It wasn't a natural color here either.

He had seen people of every nation. None of them even came close the neon glow of violet Hotaka had.

Was he albino?

The spirit gave him a look that was calling him an idiot.

_"You have Shin'ichi plotting your death and that's what you're focusing on?"_

_'WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHIN'ICHI'S WITH THEM?' _Benjiro panicked again.

_"You didn't put that much together?" _

_'NO!'_

Once more he paced.

Back and forth, back and forth, walking the perimeter of the restroom before his mumbles were audible.

"Ok...ok…I can do this….I can do this…" What could he do?

Shin'ichi was supposed to be this big hot shot. Just thinking about it he was sure he had a sure fired plan to kill them.

No…he wouldn't even have the decency to kill him.

He'd just make him look like a fool then send him off to hide in a cave.

_"You know freaking out before a battle is about the second worst thing you can do_." Hotaka raised his eyebrows.

_'What's the first?'_

_"Freaking out during the battle."_ The spirit was pretty sure Benjiro would do this as well.

_'WELL I'VE NEVER BEEN IN A BATTLE!' _Kaimu doesn't count.

Running away from Emi and then laying on the floor like a pathetic wimp…it was actually pretty safe.

No; not here.

They hadn't even informed the military they were helping.

Huyu was strongly voiced against that, muttering something about being a weapon.

Nakajima voted along this, saying the army always made it too complicated and difficult to get anything done.

The plan: to show up and fight.

_'Why can't I just hide with Aeka?'_

_"You are such a wimp."_ Hotaka shook his head.

_'They're expecting me to….k-kill people!'_ He still hadn't completely wrapped his head around that.

_"I've killed hundreds of people. It's no big deal."_ A simple shrug.

_'HUNDREDS!_'

What exactly was Hotaka during his life?

_"I wasn't very liked."_ A disturbing smirk.

At least he didn't laugh.

'_I CAN NEVER IMAGINE WHY!' _Benjiro was now within kissing distance of the mirror, his angry breath fogging up the image a bit.

_"Look why don't you just think of it as self defense? If you don't kill them, they'll kill you. Survival of the fittest."_

_'IS THAT WHAT YOU TOLD YOURSELF?'_ Surely not all of the hundreds of people were attacking him.

Hotaka thought about it.

_"No; I just like killing people." _

"There's something seriously wrong with you." Benjiro turned the faucet on, running the water across his hot face.

Drip by drip they fell, like a clock's second hand; slowly coming closer to the end.

_"If you're barely figuring that out then you're dumber than I thought."_ Here he was thinking there wasn't much lower on the scale he could go.

Deep breaths.

"Just….shut up. Go away. Let me think. You're no help." Benjiro bent water to the reflection; trying to get a clear head.

_"Ow. That really hurt." _Hotaka sarcastically motioned at himself, showing that he wasn't even wet.

Still; he obeyed; letting Benjiro with some private time to do…whatever it was he wanted.

'_Maybe I ought to go see what mess Huyu has gotten himself in this time.'_ Hotaka found the waterbending interesting lately.

It would certainly be show to watch, he floated away, across the house looking around/

Benjiro respired; he'd been sweating enough to have parts of his shirt cling to his skin, uncomfortable. He pulled it over his head, luckily the house had a heating system; a perfects seventy degrees was fine with him.

_'Tomorrow….or soon. I wish it'd just start already. Then at least I wouldn't have to freakin wait around.' _

They weren't even getting anywhere on their search.

The Master of Fire wasn't going to just show up on their doorstep, and according to Huyu's readings she was still just hanging around the Fire Nation base.

No opportunity for them to talk to her.

At most they'll just meet on the battlefield.

How the heck would that work?

_"WAIT! Don't shoot me! I want to talk to you about betraying your nation and coming on our side!"_

"Yeah…nothing could go wrong with that." Benjiro clenched his fists on the cloth, still trying to work it out.

Why couldn't HE be some genius? Why couldn't Shin'ichi be the dumb one and Benjiro have all the plans?

Because fate decided to hate him.

"Stupid spirits."

It was their fault too.

He sighed.

_'Does this count as a mental breakdown?'_

Random thought.

He moved to go to the room, pausing at a glimpse of his reflection.

_'Wait.'_

He didn't exactly spend days looking at himself. In fact for the most part the only glances of himself were from rivers or lakes, the occasional oceans or shiny windows.

Nothing to really realize it.

Subconsciously he touched his arms.

They weren't rock…but…

_'What happened?'_

Sure he noticed his clothes seemed a bit looser around his stomach before, but he thought it was just worn out.

All his training.

It had been nearly three months right?

How did he not notice?

He had been wearing sleeveless shirts pretty baggy shorts, nothing that would suddenly feel tight.

But it should have been more obvious right?

When did he get muscles?

Nothing compared to Huyu…but his old flabby section was almost gone.

Up there with second-string football players.

He couldn't help it.

He flexed.

There was a good bump; almost made to show off in battle.

Benjiro was almost ashamed of the first thing in his mind.

_'Has Emi noticed?'_


	34. The Illusionist vs The Genius!

**Challenge Announced!**

**The Illusionist Vs. The Genius! **

* * *

**September 15th, 2010**

* * *

"Can I have one?" Benjiro followed Nakajima around like a puppy.

Eita would have punched him for nagging so much; he took the logical choice in pursuing the softer of the two.

Nakajima was playfully tossing the device in the air, teasing him with a smirk.

"Well…." He gave such a large sigh, it wasn't going to happen but the false hope was entertaining, "Eita said you're still learning the basic's….one of these are meant to be for only professionals…"

The Earth Kingdom was smart.

The floating mainland of ice was practically the only element in the Water Tribes. Glaciers made up the mountain and the buildings were constructed of frost. Perhaps if you were lucky you could find some dirt on old travelers' clothes.

The solution for the defenseless earthbenders?

A simple disk.

It was round and metal, jammed pack with dried soil.

Two uses.

You could bend to navigate it and literally smash the invention against the enemy, with enough force and aim you could easily dent the skull with a single blow.

Or, take a bit out at a time, use the earth to make bullets a shield when needed.

They were limited on this, without any real supplier, Eita and Nakajima split what they had equally, only four for each, but it was the best they could do.

"It'd just be wasted with you. You got two other elements. Use them." Eita announced from the other room.

_'But I want a cool gadget too…'_ He was thinking about getting a weapon.

Something to carry around; one to give him an edgier look.

Huyu had his sword.

Aeka somewhat had a whip.

Perhaps he could find a gun somewhere.

"Do I get one?" Aeka called from the living room.

Her mobility was limited so much that she was stuck in whatever room she was dropped off at; occasionally moved around whenever someone thought to carry her.

"YOU shouldn't be anywhere near the fight." Huyu called from the opposite section of the house.

"Like your own to lecture about fights." Eita screamed back.

"Shouldn't she have some kind of defense though?" Emi seemed to be in the center residence

"Do you still have your knives?" Huyu questioned.

"Yup! All seven!"

"There you go."

"But that's only good for close range." Benjiro pointed out, debating which area to go to.

They all seemed spread out; who exactly does he go to?

"If you play it right, you shouldn't even have contact with anyone." Nakajima walked towards Eita's section.

Perhaps to discuss battle strategies or something.

"I can still help though!" Aeka offered.  
"No, you stay out of it." Huyu denied.  
"Leave this to us." Eita seconded that.

Benjiro felt like an idiot just standing in the hall.  
"Humph!" Aeka was pouting about now.

* * *

**September 15th, 2010 (11:30 pm)**

**

* * *

**

Her hands crossed the blue scales for comfort; all the equipment packed on her back prevented Nao from taking a relaxed position, not that she was looking to napping or anything.

"Easy Jade." She whispered; the dragon's inclining speed would draw attention to those insomniac star gazers.

"Anything about this seem odd to you?" Seiichi drove his own pet near hers; the poor dragon never received an actual name.

As Seiichi put it, _"He'll probably end up sold or killed anyways; no point in getting attached_." This was already his third; he wasn't as gentle or caring; he worked them hard.

The idea _of "no attachments" _ran his life, despite how much Nao tried to ease him up.

Unlike him, she liked her dragon, her present for being sealed. Jade had attitude; she didn't take sass, much like her owner.

"I've pretty much given up on seeing things odd." Nao shrugged.

Show her a pig flying and she wouldn't look twice.

Reaching to the tie in her hair, she let it loose, the strands rushed behind her as she let her illusion drop.

She needn't be cautious way up here; she took the moments when she could look like a girl as a treasure.

"I'm serious. Don't you think it was a bit strange that he requested us?"

"We're the best assassination team. Everybody knows it. You ask who can kill in silence and they'll direct you to us. Pure reputation." Nao was proud of their record.

They had the perfect duo arrangement.

Why should she be defensive that the avatar caught on to it?

"But this isn't an assassination." Seiichi closed his eyes; the paint blended them in with the rest of the scarlet stripe that ran from the bridge of his nose to his eyebrows.

"Close enough." What was the big deal?

They just had to hurt a few people and set up some evidence without being seen. It was simple enough; based on the avatar's plan, everything was already set up.

Seemed pretty easy compared to their usual tasks.

"Don't you get it? The entire plan is based on one thing. Deception." Seiichi explained.

Nao glanced at him.

"It's coincidental."

"Why would he choose us? There are several group capable of this; and why the pair of us? Me; I get, I'm a floater, I can do everything. But you…you're known for firebending capability. What purpose does that have if we aren't even going to get in a fight?" He continued.

"Well aren't you flattering," She rolled her eyes, "I'd object but I get what you're going at. Keep in mind we are known as an undefeatable team. This is probably something really big and he needs to trust it on people who trust each other."

"That's the problem." He was looking straight forward.

Nao pursed her lips, subconsciously touching her face, hating how the paint gave it an unattractive dryness.

People often thought they were too close.

Not relationship wise; everyone assumed they were like brothers.

Brothers weren't allowed in Yu Yan Archers.

Anything that could resemble a strong connection was separated. They couldn't risk having someone throw a mission in order to save a family member or friend.

Nao wasn't scared, Seiichi literally could not leave her; his point was protecting her.

But what if she had to kill him?

She'd done it before, struck down people who were taken hostage, she kept telling herself it'd be as easy with him.

"He wouldn't know about that though. He has his own team." She reminded him.

It's not like he'd find it odd that two people can work together flawlessly.

"But if he saw the records, he'd see how off it is. We've gone on every mission together; it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that we're the only couple to do so." Seiichi felt like an idiot.

Why hadn't he objected before?

The Commander had insisted he needed to be there to watch Nao, to make sure her disguise wasn't questioned.

But that meant that they were ALWAYS together, uncommon for everyone else.

"If he thinks we have special treatment…he'd assume it was because the Fire Nation saw us of value, important. Important like a master..." Nao knitted her eyebrows, a habit she had when she thinking.

"Which is why he'd send us on this. He knows one of us will be able to trick them. Which means he knows about your gift." Seiichi finished.

This avatar…he was putting pieces together that seemed harshly noticeable, the useless facts that people were supposed to look passed.

He was dangerous.

"Damn it!" Nao curled her fist, unable to stop herself before she slammed it into the dragons back.

Jade didn't like this.

A snort with a quick jerk to the left, she completely rolled over before straightening out again.

Nao was lucky to have caught a grip, having plenty of experience with being thrown off.

"Sorry girl." She petted behind the horns apologetically.

Jade snarled, waving her head a bit before giving her wings a good flap.

"What are the odds of him knowing which one of us is the master?" Nao couldn't picture anyone thinking of Seiichi as a girl.

Not that many people would picture her as a girl either.

"If he hasn't he'll put it together pretty soon."

Nao chewed her cheek.

Would he take her forcibly? Drag her out?

Yeah right.

She wasn't about to be some helpless maiden taken hostage.

She was a damn good fighter herself and good enough to hold her own; even an avatar couldn't match a master.

Would it be worth it?

The Yu Yan Archers were fine. She didn't have a problem with the arrangement; in fact it was kind of interesting playing a guy. Although, her fun was limited to a one sided flirting and games with Seiichi; she did miss the freedom of the men drooling around her.

Now she just got some girls; who'd often toy with him but never felt any real connection, thank god.

But as a guy; no one underestimated her or would go easy.

She didn't get pity.

But did she really see herself doing this until she made her rankings up?

Sometimes she felt there were a bit too many restraints.

"Tonight. When we get back, I'll trap him. Once he's under my spell, he'll be running in pathetic circles for the rest of the week." She already had several images and scenarios in mind to make the avatar seemed to have lost his mind.

He was smart, a genius by everyone's records.

Perhaps she couldn't out maneuver him; but she'd like to see how far he got without his senses

"Don't be cocky. I doubt that body guard will just let you waltz in play with his head." Seiichi warned.

"I'll get him first. They'll be expecting simple magician tricks. They don't know how convincing I can be." She let her fangs grow in as her ears pointed just to emphasize.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_Nao caught Rika's foot; twisting it off balance as her opponent managed to bring her second foot into her stomach. It forced her into a stumble while Rika came full force; swiping the legs from beneath Nao, the master fell hard, Rika holding a blade to her neck, the battle was finished._

_'This is suicide.' Nao wouldn't have been able to breathe had she not had the extra layers of padding._

_With what remained of her hair pulled back; she and Seiichi made an extreme makeover movement. Luckily they usually wore loose clothing for practice; the right combination of pads and wrapping hid her chest._

_Going through town they found many disguise kits; enough to add a thickened layer to her eyebrows while giving her skin a rougher look._

_Her regeneration rate wasn't suspiciously fast; still unsealed her energy didn't know where to focus. Still; she made sure to keep some kind of injury to her face, a cut or bruise, even the occasional black eye or fat lip…she figured she'd go do something stupid to get hurt that'd result in a scar to keep away any questions._

_Something to draw the attention so they wouldn't look at the big picture._

_Deepening her voice to the pitch had taken practice but the tone was memorized and she was somehow passing._

_No one gave "him" a second look._

_With Seiichi being her only roommate they didn't have to worry about changing or showering; they had made arrangements to ensure their privacy, despite Nao's frequent offers of a peek._

_Rika released as she stood up, her eyes looked hard, always serious in this manner; she waited for Nao to leave._

_They worked in stations._

_During midday when everyone was out it was set up as if auditions._

_They were all Yu Yan Archers, yes; but they had to prove themselves._

_From newbies to seniors, everyone was here._

_Target practice, hand to hand combat, stealth sequences, group cooperation, survival skills, hostage situations, thievery, and firebending._

_They had something for each category._

_You were to travel from one to another; train wherever you wish to improve while the higher ups watched._

_Watched and judged._

_They'd make notes and memorize your records, analyze your strengths and weaknesses, made sure you were improving every day._

_Once they were impressed you were sent out on a mission._

_Depending how you did there, you were given another or put on hold, trained more until you were given another chance._

_Ranks were simple numbers, one being the lowest five being the highest, built up after proving yourself._

_Spars such as this were simple._

_Force your opponent at knife point; winner stays, loser goes._

_Nao stood; resisting the urge to dust the dirt off her shirt as she bowed in respect, leaving without letting her screaming shoulder have its way._

_Seiichi fell in step with her, keeping enough distance to have it seem coincidental, they both went to archery._

_Nao grabbed the rental bow, since they didn't want the good ones damaged; they never brought out the one's they actually used in missions._

_She notched an arrow while keeping her arm steady._

_"You're too tense; loosen up a bit." Seiichi hissed without looking at her, focused on his own target._

_Nao ignored him._

_Released, her arrow found its way to the rim of the bull's-eye._

_Impressive by her standards, below basic for everyone else._

_'Five years of summer camp finally coming through.' Training everyday was showing already to have effect._

_It wouldn't be long before she was a marksman, but for now she'd just say she was having a bad day or something._

_Seiichi had already launched a second, slicing the first straight down the middle for a second perfect score._

_"You need to work on your combat skill." He continued, reaching for a third._

_"I don't think I do too bad considering my record." She reminded him._

_Three weeks of training and she had managed to overcome four teens who have been training their whole lives._

_Of course, they were also the lowest of the group and she had lost a million other battles; but it was a start._

_Her firebending was perfect._

_Anyone who doubted her presence just had to look at her bending._

_All Seiichi had to do was show her the proper form or movements and she was sending blue flames from her limbs._

_She was actually banned from going to the bending practice more than twice a day; they didn't want her advancing suspiciously quick._

_The two were practicing so much outside the training sessions she never got a break._

_At first it was so rough she'd get too sore to move; Seiichi literally dragged her from bed multiple times._

_It's not that she wasn't used to hard work; she was used to training frequently and working her muscles; however the lack of rest was killing her._

_At least now her body was beginning to get into the routine._

_"It's not good enough." He countered, now reaching for his pouch._

_Needles._

_Thin slivers of metal; he took aim at the dummies, drawing them back between his knuckles._

_Snapping an arm forward; all hit what Nao could now recognize as fatal points, two stuck out from the eyes, purely for entertainment. _

_'Show off.'_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the chronological issue, I completely screwed up my dates and other stuff in the beginning of the arc without realizing it so now I had to fix it up so it'll flow on the timeline correctly...I don't think there should be any other issue but just wanted to apologize about jumping back and forth on days. Please keep in mind that Shin'ichi met up with Nao and Seiichi late at night, not in the morning, and then Benjiro and them were doing their quick discussion in the afternoon before hand...just want to make it clear because one does have to come before the other.**


	35. The Midnight Meeting

**The Midnight Meeting**

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_"Permission to speak freely sir." Seiichi kept his head bowed. _

_Nao resisted the glance to him. _

_She'd learned._

_Very quickly._

_Discipline; the most important rule. _

_It's not that she was completely unruly to begin with; however she did have a mind of her own._

_She still does, however when you place in the number of pushups and extra miles she was forced to run; a bit of respect happens to catch on._

_Seiichi was a stickler for the regulations. _

_The biggest in all the camp, he never rebutted._

_The general nodded._

_"She's not ready. I do not believe this is a rational idea. She'll endanger the entire mission." _

_Drive a stake through her why don't you?_

_"Permission to speak freely…sir." Nao reminded herself of the formalities._

_Another nod._

_"He's an idiot." _

_Simple as that._

_"You haven't had enough training. A child cannot fully master a technique in two months." He faced her; his sober face was meant to add intimidation._

_No effect._

_"Actually, YEAH they do. And don't compare me to kid. I'm a god damn master aren't I?" She thought that card would play better than this. _

_"Which means you must be monitored carefully. It's still too soon to send you on the field. Many train for years before they can see any action. It would draw too much attention for you to suddenly be selected. Particularly with your track record." Seiichi directed this to the general._

_"They think I've been training as long as they have, just in the colonies. I'm a firebending master now and have dead on aim. That should at least qualify me."_

_It was official. _

_The higher ups announced her a master only a week ago, not that there was any praise. Her skills with the inferno were nearly impossible to match. Already Seiichi had introduced lightning; something her talents seemed to favor._

_The rush, the power. How it'd flow through her like a current and out, she loved it._

_If she was given permission, she would have dropped the blazes altogether and would solely rely on the cold blooded firebending._

_Only, "That would draw too much suspicion", more excuses of Seiichi's. _

_"You need more than an alibi and beginning marks to qualify." Nao was still a level one. _

_Seiichi was a level four. _

_He was superior in such a style that everyone practically dropped to their knees in his presence. _

_Strong or not, she wasn't about to take the belittling. _

_"And the only way for me to get stronger is to get out there and try. The practice sessions aren't cutting it anymore." She folded her arms across her chest._

_This was one of the rare moments when she could actually be a girl, a simple tank top with tight flexible shorts; her hair was loose with a few strands attempting to move in her eyes._

_"What if we get out there and you enter into Master's State? That'd blow everything." He was glowering at her now._

_"Well then I'd just kill everybody there and we can blame it on the enemy. Say we were the only ones who made it out." The sad part was that it wasn't even a joke._

_They could easily get away with it._

_"You could very well kill me without knowing it." Seiichi grumbled._

_'Saving your own skin? That's not in the rule book.' Nao blew on her bangs._

_"Then you should be extra nice to me. Try to get some bonus points with my subconscious." _

_"That makes no logical sense." He blinked._

_The two glared for a moment._

_"Alright." The boss often wondered why these two hadn't killed each other yet, "I understand your argument Seiichi, however I do believe it's time we see how useful she may be."_

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

"WHOA! NOT COOL!" Iwao jumped confused.

Barely missing a kick to the shin, he punched blindly to the air.

A girl struck at him, the blow grazing his hair as he bent back, unable to perform any practical trick, he simply fell on his butt.

The arrow to his throat, he held up his arms in defeat; Izumi was shaking next to him without even attempting to fight back.

Yuu deflected the first few attacks; someone took a swipe at his feet, knocking them from beneath him. Someone yanked his head up by his hair while putting a knife beneath his chin.

"PURPLE BUNNIES!" Kenji was barely waking up, shooting to sitting position as two figures lunged at him.

Rolling out of the way, he was on his feet, sliding as a batch of needles missed his body completely.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

Since when did they tick the Yu Yan Archers off?

No answer.

Undulating between the legs of a much large man, Kenji was behind him, pulling the end up the man's shirt over his eyes to blind him.

He dodged a bash at his head, trying to watch his footing the best he could.

Jumping back in extra height; the gust threw a sleeping bag against one of the poles, knocking a section of the tent flat; Kenji was flustered, tangled up in the giant cloth.

A bulky fist grabbed his shirt, throwing him on the floor; a foot to his back ensured he stayed still.

_'Ouch.'_ Kenji felt his eyes circle to back of his head, still unable to get that sleepy head fuzz from his brain to think clearly.

"That is enough!" Shin'ichi's stern voice sent chills over all of them; he stood up, angrily throwing the sheet off his head.

Without his glasses his eyes were sharp, fiery burned in his unpleasant mood.

Mamoru, currently knocking out two of the invaders, passed him a gaze.

Bad move.

Terrible move on the master's part.

Shin'ichi was strict with few things; sleep, was on his top. With everything he dealt with; how much he relied on his intelligence and "special abilities", he had to rest in order to ensure his sanity. If he wasn't dealing with insomnia, which tended to come from time to time, you did NOT wake him up.

Mamoru could feel the irritation that'd far surpass his own, Shin'ichi's dark look seemed to halt the action for a moment.

_'She's dead.'_ When Shin'ichi was in his mood…sometimes even the shadows ran away.

_'I'm scared.'_ Iwao had only seen Mamoru with that look; he shrank, silently deciding the avatar held it stronger.

Izumi snatched his arm, squeezing tight; he'd have calmed her down were he not afraid of getting an arrow in his head.

_'This is bad.'_ She decided.

Kenji tried to count the enemies; his face was forced to the floor.

"Not until you answer a few questions." A woman approached Shin'ichi; her long black hair was tied back with bangs hiding her forehead.

She wasn't intimidating in height, easily a foot shorter than him, Shin'ichi looked down to her, not even the strong hold of her posture helped intimidate him.

"If you wished for a confrontation it'd have been much more proper to ask face to face rather than disturbing us in such a way. I find this method quite uncouth." Without his glasses his unique sight was stronger than usual; the avatar could easily see through this set up.

Without even the patience to give her credit, he knew the easiest way out was to play along.

He sent a wave of energy to Mamoru; the two had an understanding, an entire silent language with the bond that no one else could even notice.

Mamoru responded with a blink of his eyes.

"What business do you have with the Master of Lightning?" The girl asked.

She had fit the role perfectly; flawless pastel skin with dark lashes and golden eyes.

'_Oh…I get it.' _Kenji gave himself an invisible pat on the back.

"I'd prefer to answer without all of these illusions as a distraction."

'Illusions?' Iwao couldn't tell what he was talking about, _'Is he saying this is all an illusion? Wait then no one's really here? So does that mean I can get up? But what if she's really holding a knife to my throat? Or what if we're in a tent that's on fire! Or what if-'he_ had his own false theories going on.

The girl smirked.

"My sole purpose is for distractions." She smirked.

Shin'ichi didn't waste time.

Unlike the Masters, he didn't have certain abilities strong and others lacking. Anything to do with battle was his strength.

Speed, he had her by her throat before anyone could react, on the floor, his knee was in her stomach while using his other arm to pin her.

The girl coughed blood, leaking on his hand, he only tightened his grip.

_'This puppet act is getting old.' _

"If that is your only purpose here I'd prefer it if you left now, before things become violent." Shin'ichi warned.

_'If he doesn't consider this violent….'_ Yuu didn't want to know what qualified in his status.

Everyone in the group made a mental note.

Do not tick Shin'ichi off.

"You were so interested in the Master and suddenly you're kicking her out?" She barely made out the words through a crushed throat.

Shin'ichi slid his eyes across the others, across everyone in the room.

_'Gotcha.' _With everyone else looking at Rika, Shin'ichi made the mistake of looking around.

Already her fangs and ears were fixed; his eyes met hers, eye contact.

It was done.

She sent it; he could feel it; a sudden cover crossing his mind, Nao released Iwao and slipped out of the tent before he could stop her.

Everything spun, unused to the sudden intake, his hold loosened enough for the hostage to take a proper breath.

The entire scene was different, Shin'ichi could look around and find himself surrounded by enemies, one charged at him with a sword.

Almost instinctively he moved, his basic sense fought otherwise.

_'It's an illusion. She's just using her gift.' _Squeezing his eyes closed he knew she wanted him to lash out at his own teammates.

It was what she had done to her own teammates.

Created a false scenario; probably had everyone believe this was a direct order from the general.

Nao needed him to attack his group without suitable cause, create such a commotion that'd buy her enough time to fade.

He refused; attempting to remove the images was difficult; he couldn't bend the energy that had already entered his mind.

Shin'ichi released the girl; the others had already ran out to the night while the group watched him. Taking a few breaths, he opened his eyes.

Senses clear, he was grateful she was still new to the gift.

It was one that could actually affect him, one that could be of serious danger.

With more practice she could become a problem.

* * *

Nao didn't stop until she was at the Dragon stables, inhaling her nose while exhaling through her mouth, she would hide out here until everything settled.

_'He's not so tough.'_ She had him.

From now on he was under her control.

She smirked, resisting the urge to laugh.

"It's over." She whispered.

To beat her now; he'd have to be a Master himself.

She was safe, apparently the extra precautions had been for nothing. She removed the black extensions, peeling off the fake layer of skin with a scar, she wished for a mirror to check her appearance.

_'Wait until Seiichi hears about this.'_

The thought of his face when he learns she actually made it; that they actually won.

It probably wouldn't be any different actually.

He'd just act as if it was _"as expected"._

She hated the lack of rewards.

_'Oh well. Might as well feed Jade.'_ Her dragon hated waking up to an empty bowl.

Lighting a torch in hand, the illumination was enough to glow against the ground; her boots crunched against a corpse's bone, some dragon's last meal.

People always forgot to remove the indigestible remains of the meals.

Nao shook her head in their laziness; a small case of OCD tempted her to pick up after them, fighting the urge while deciding it wasn't her responsibility.

She was suddenly forced forward, something threw her against the wall; half a second's hope thought It was just a misguided swish of the tail.

Wrong, panic flushed as she jerked her elbow back, hoping to catch an organ, he was stronger than her.

"You're predictable." It was temperate voice, cool that pinned her.

She threw her head back, a good hit in the face; she spun a side kick into his gut. He blocked it; catching her foot he twisted it to force her back to him.  
Nao dropped to her hands, using her free leg to smash into his stomach.

His abdominal strength was enough to withstand without cringing, however his hold loosened enough for her to draw back her second leg, sweeping it beneath him, he moved his leg in time to dodge; she was on her feet.

Nao lifted her face, knowing it'd end if he looked.

It was the bodyguard, the emo boy; he didn't stare her in the eye, keeping his focus on her shoes.

"How did you follow me?" Nao checked for pursuers, she had been clear.

When did he get the chance?

"Your shadow has to stay with you."

She gave him a funny look, but took advantage of the momentary pause.

A jab at his shoulder, she went for a pressure point, he twisted enough to bring his own arm to her stomach. She exhaled enough to handle the impact.

A step back as she threw another kick, he ducked and exchanged his own; she was out of the way and heading for the exit.

_'I can lose him if I get out of here…' _Nao looked at the thirty meter sprint she'd have to make.

An open palm strike near his head, he deflected it, moving to strike a point in her arm. She retracted with another hit, this time catching a minor blow in his torso; she moved her footing to circle him. He followed subconsciously to keep a good stance, every move he avoided looking directly at her.

A move to hit her head, she preformed the perfect back handspring to evade, enough distance between them; she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Jade, having woken up in the mix up, gave an angered roar. Recognizing the boy as the problem, she threw her tail against him, even he couldn't withstand it. He flew back on impact, skipping a bit across the floor as he recoiled in the pain.

Nao was gone, out of the door; she was dashing as the cold bit her skin.

If they didn't see her actual face; they wouldn't be able to pick her out of a crowd. So long as they didn't get too good of a look she still would win.

There was no way the avatar had; this body guard though.

She had to get away.

Weaving between the tents, Nao paused behind one to avoid drawing attention.

_'Shit…'_ Her panting was more from relief than exhaustion.

If he never looked her in the face he never got a look right?

She was still safe right?

Without time to even convince herself of this; she froze.

Her muscles numbed, every attempt to run was impossible, not a movement was possible.

"You're an idiot for allowing your shadow exposed twice." Mamoru caught her.

She lit a flame in the stalls, and with the moon as bright as it was, her darkened twin was trailing the entire time she left.

_'Where the hell did he come from?'_

Attempting to catch his entire figure on fire, her bending wasn't working.

He looked her in the eye; she couldn't even send her energy to overpower him.

"So long as I'm in control; your force is bottled." He explained, his black eyes were unpleased.

Nao clenched her jaw.

"You want this whole mix up a secret; you'll meet with us tomorrow, before the invasion."

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_Nao surprised herself._

_Calm, breath of a silent ninja, she had remained completely still for the last ten minutes, not a flinch or motion._

_She knew beforehand she would be capable of fighting._

_Since she was little she had been in dance; hip hop, street, break-dance. She had strong muscles built up with perfect balance and timing, flexibility and ease in learning. _

_Nao was used to training with specific steps, used to the knowledge that everything had to be exact, patience and took criticism well, adding in sass of course was a given._

_Stealth, however, she had anticipated to be difficult._

_To remain unnoticed, to prevent a scanning eye from noticing your presence._

_Sneaking out of the house and invading a camp were completely different scenarios, yet this was no more nerve jerking than that._

_Scouting._

_They were tipped off that an Earth Kingdom town in the eastern coast of the Fire Nation was assisting the rebelling. _

_Those who didn't believe in the war didn't know how to shut up and stay clear._

_Based off what she's seen, Nao knew they were guilty of treason._

_Treason against the war was of higher punishment than others. _

_The settlement was small, perhaps less than two hundred residence, three hundred with some soldiers. _

_All would be dead by sundown._

_A man walked into the shop, laughing as he carried a bag of gun powder, waving with his free hand to a grinning delivery boy._

_'My part.' Her back to the trunk of the tree, the tight suit she'd normally love wasn't hugging the way she'd like. _

_The padding had been evened as straight as possible, an extra layer of fabric made it heavier but doable, stiff, she missed her baggy clothes._

_Still, she silently lifted her bow; arrow already held in hand, she notched it in synch with the rustling leaves from an afternoon breeze; it hid any noise she'd have made._

_Stepping out, the brush spotted her vision, messing a bit with her aim, it was needed to keep her hidden. _

_'I'll make sure he doesn't doubt me again.' Not just him._

_But Everyone._

_Everyone was watching. _

_This was Nao's first mission with them; they wanted to see if "he" was really good enough to be accepted as part of the team, if he was more than a simple trainee._

_Pressure wouldn't scare her off._

_Her eyesight was perfect, despite the speckles of leaves to disrupt her aim, she knew where to hit._

_Released._

_The boy, he couldn't have been more than fourteen, just hitting the best moments of his life._

_And the end._

_Her first kill, the arrow struck in the stomach, she was aware it was the most painful way. Slower, harsher, it was cruel._

_How the blood leaked, how his eyes grew before shrinking, the way his legs crumpled beneath him in a sickening weakness._

_From here there were no moans or screams, however somehow in her mind she heard them_

_'That's that.' The first would be the worst, she told herself the more she killed the more used to it she'd grow._

_Why was this already natural to her?_

_It didn't hurt or make her cry._

_Didn't send in shock or grief._

_Just "Oh. He's dead."_

_Nao didn't hesitate._

_Not a second thought._

_She was moving with the rest of the group, all of them in bombarding the settlements, arrows flying with knives to throats. _

_Second kill._

_A woman who had nearly screamed when she saw the boy, Nao caught her before it left her vocal cords._

_No, it was her third as well. _

_The woman was pregnant._

_They were aware by now._

_Everyone._

_People were in the streets, cursing; some held hands up cowardly while others made the foolish mistake of drawing weapons._

_'Kill everyone.' Nao reminded herself of what was the mission._

_With a few exceptions, these people weren't fighters. They were just people, people who'd become victims of a massacre._

_No, they weren't just people._

_They were traitors._

_Everyone here, they had defied the Fire Lord._

_That was all that mattered._

_Nao took aim._


	36. The Night, Chase, Attack!

** The Night Chase Attack**

* * *

**September 16, 2010 (Late Night)**

* * *

Nao liked Shin'ichi.

Dipping two fingers in the pool of scarlet paint, she ran a stroke over her eyes.

He was confident, assured, straight forward, independent…

In other words; cocky.

But he could back it up; he wasn't exaggerating.

He was the real thing.

Second color, smoky gray. From the bridge of her nose to her upper lip, the mirror was only there for decoration.

As many times as she had practiced this, it wasn't like there was much she could mess up on.

Dashes of brown on the forehead, she never understood why this exact pattern was chosen.

It's not like there was anything symbolic about it.

Nao held her wet hands away from her, standing before using the damp cloth to clean them.

_'Will it really be that simple?'_ It wasn't so complicated.

The plan, it wasn't ingenious or fool proof, people could easily through it in anyway.

Why not force something more abstract, something impossible to solve?

But then again, she didn't know it all. He refused to explain anything other than her part, the role she would take.

The rest she had to wait to see with the rest of them.

The more she thought of it, the smaller of sense it made.

_'At least he doesn't exaggerate like some peoples.' _

The commander made it seem like he'd come and order her away irrationally. That she'd be kidnapped or attacked, that her opinions wouldn't matter.

Shin'ichi actually said it was her choice. That she could decide whether or not she wanted to get involved. If she wished to stay here; she was more than welcome to. She could remain anonymous and continue on with this role.

There wasn't even any pressure to make a quick decision.

He said she had until the end of the invasion to think it over.

Either way she was sort of helping.

So long as the war continued they were safe, so long as they ran equal lines with their own world.

Personally she never had an opinion of this war. If the rest of the nations were too pathetic to stop a single country, what good were they?

They wouldn't cooperate; everyone wanted to be the one to stop the Fire Nation. They wanted to take the credit of being the one to stop the repeat in history.

Selfish, inconsiderate.

They didn't deserve their freedom.

Patting her tied hair, her contacts felt dry, irritating her eyes, she yearned for the day she could rid of them.

_'I could…'_ If she took his offer.

Would it be worth it?

She tightened the wraps, suffocating her chest; she was surprised she hadn't lost any of her cleavage over the months with all the constant constrictions.

_'If I work with them…we'd have to be a team._' It didn't take much thought to know that Shin'ichi wouldn't approve her striking down everyone they worked with.

But if they had no value, why keep them? Those who can no longer contribute or are weak enough to be taken hostage, why let them live? Death is a noble turn, dying to protect what they believe in, it's an honor.

Although…Masters and Prodigies were probably weighed a bit higher than the average person.

Nao pulled her boots, up half of her shin, the dark leather tucked beneath; she pulled wrist guards over the long sleeves.

Running her tongue across her top set of teeth, she forced her fangs away, rounding the ends of her ears.

_'And this is when it gets interesting…'_ She was ready for this.

She set a coat of energy burning high, just for precaution as she stalked out of the room.

Darkness swept across her vision; the glow of the moon offered such a powerful beam you'd have thought it was flashlight the spirits were showing off.

Nao heard a few murmurs passing the groups.

The talking out of term rule didn't apply during preparation sessions; they needed to ensure they went over everything. Often a few opinions were expressed at this time.

"Does he really know what he's doing?" Rika fell in step with her.

Without the alcohol she was strict, much more sensible in thinking.  
And without Nao screwing with her head; she simply thought Ren had ordered her to scare the avatar into backing down from finding the master.

"The commander says to follow his orders." Nao reminded her; she spotted Tamako in a cluster with Jiro.

Same group, probably the ones actually getting sent to the field.

The style of splitting them into so many different groups was unusual.

"Still, attacking during a full moon." Rika shook her head, her ponytail swishing against her black outfit.

She wasn't refusing to follow, only expressing concerns.

They had a large quality of waterbenders; however they didn't make up the majority. Why attack when the opponents were strongest? The area selected wasn't just a single colony, an area filled with real waterbenders.

Some were going after the actual city. Others to battle. Others to the worthless settlements.

Others seemed a suicide mission.

Nao and Seiichi knew; it all had to do with timing.

Everyone else was to be in for a good surprise.

So long as she was perfect, as long as nothing was ruined, it was victory.

"There's nothing we can do." She left Rika behind, heading to dragon stables.

* * *

Nao dropped the fake bow and arrows in the trash; they'd only weigh her down. Her seal was all she needed.

Seiichi adjusted his weapon on his back, waiting for her outside.

He said nothing, walking inside with her approach.

The snap of hay beneath their boots, blood was spilled from their pet's last meal, Jade snorted as Nao loomed near her.

"You aren't going to screw this up are you?" He finally asked, mounting his dragon.

Nao stroked the sides of hers, giving him a sharp look.

"Now why would you even ask such a question?" She swung her leg over Jade's back, rubbing behind the horns; the dragon gave a satisfied swish of the head.

Seiichi eyed her.

Of course if anything went wrong it'd be her fault. He never messed up.

"Let's just get this over with." He sighed; a high pitched whistle between his teeth, his dragon took off, slipping through the narrow opening of the stable.

Seiichi had to duck to avoid hitting his head.

Nao watched the tail slash across the floor before sliding behind him as it took flight, a gust of wind hit her face.

"What do you think Jade? Is he worth staying here?" She pressed her face against the scales, closing her eyes; this wasn't the time to be thinking.

Her dragon snorted, either passing the idea off as ridiculous or the fact that she had to think about it ridiculous.

Jade could be confusing sometimes.

"You really need a translator."

Another snuffle.

Nao smirked, satisfied for now.

Sticking two fingers in her mouth, she blew to produce the screech of command, Jade instinctively took off.

* * *

All of them, running.

It'd look like a mob, a group of teenagers on a rampage.

As if they cared about their appearance.

With Aeka left behind; there was nothing to slow their pace.

_'Was this what he was so anxious about?_' Benjiro hated him.

Was this why Huyu wouldn't talk?

Was he really so stupid? Or just too proud to admit when he needs help?

An alignment of his jaw couldn't decide which he believed.

_'He won't….he wouldn't do anything like that would he?'_ Emi was in denial.

Thinking of it.

The shame, anger, despise. How he always viewed his power.

He wouldn't do this.

Yesterday, a child, a kid, so helpless and innocent, found, pale, face down in the snow. It was a rumor heard across the town. The first thoughts being that the invasion had started, that everything was starting to come to an end.

After hours without further activity, they all settled in the false alarm. The facts also said that he had no physical damage. Records so far could only tell that he passed out, and was nearly frozen in the weather overnight.

The night before the full moon.

Last time; that was where it began wasn't it?

Huyu was slipped out the previous evening and never returned, not in the morning nor afternoon.

It hadn't been until Emi was watching the stars did she realize the completed circle, did she point it out to Benjiro, and that they realized what this could mean.

Aeka would be the most endangered.

Despite her handicap, she was the strongest in energy.

The one that'd be the most appealing to him.

As much as they told her, as much as they warned, she wouldn't hear of it.

_"Senpai won't hurt me. He's not like that. Senpai wants to protect me. I trust him." _Exact words.

She didn't know how bad it could get.

He hadn't even given any energy in over a week; he would feel it full effect.

If Aeka listened, she'd stay home, stay where she was without movement until they returned and would refuse to answer the door to anyone.

Eita and Nakajima broke off a while ago, what exactly they were thinking to do if they were the ones to find him…Benjiro had an idea that it involved a lot talking/beating therapy.

"What if it's not him? He could just be hiding like he always does." Emi was still searching for outlets.

With the two being airbenders they were covering the area through height.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the area was still pretty big; they were barely out of the Earth Kingdom Settlement, heading into the main central city.

"He didn't come back at all, the only reason for that is if he felt guilty." Benjiro figured that should be obvious, "besides, just think of what he did to YOU."

"He was practically dying! It was an automatic response to survive." She defended.

The houses were so low it ruined the point; Emi performed the perfect flip, harshly missing a beat with her steps as she continued down the road.

"He wasn't dying back when he had to leave because Aeka's presence was too much to handle."

Benjiro mimicked her movements, missing the grace but managed not to stumble.

He sighed, knowing that this wasn't something he should be criticizing.

Huyu had his own problem, his own thing to worry about. It's not his fault.

But he should have said something.

He should have warned them he was unstable.

Three months together.

Did they not deserve that?

A crash cut both their strides. Shrieks piercing their ears, flames lit the night as the brighter flashes allowed for the ghost smoke hint in visibility.

Lights on the residential section were fireflies, spotting the darkness in twinkles as figures passed over the windows.

Orders, barks and squawks, some kinds of animals, noises were suddenly mixed together.

"What's going on?"

Benjiro slowed a bit in the tumult.

"Come on!" Emi was already sprinting to the scene, only getting to the next block before finding their first evidence.

Blood.

Spread across the pure snow colored ground, even in the dark it was a stain, demanding attention.

Benjiro's couldn't breathe.

"Please tell me that's ketchup." Another stupid question, not even a false hope here.

Emi only needed a sniff to know it was fresh, holding her breath to ensure it wouldn't flood into a memory of her sense.

Eyes scanning to the sides, glass was shattered, pieces scattered across the shop's hardwood. A body was thrown carelessly, facedown with the liquid leaking down from his face. Half his skin was cut open with…something…something hanging out that was pink and squishy looking. Something that Benjiro would bet was some kind of organ or…worse.

Benjiro gagged.

Dead.

Both knew he was, neither wanted to be the one to confirm it.

Clasping her hand over her mouth, Emi was shaking.

Benjiro blacked out.

Not passed out, no he was still conscious, but it seemed to dull for a moment. His mind just skipped a section until minutes had passed with him having no memory of them. His heart was making a break for it, just the shock made his back sweat nervously.

_'I-uh-I- he's-uh….'_ What was he supposed to do?

Call the police?

How? Where? What would they even do?

Never leave the body right?

"Oh shit." Eita was out of breath, crunching her nose as she came to their side.

"W-uh-yeah." Benjiro bobbed his head uselessly.

His eyes wouldn't leave the picture, his stomach churned as dinner was threatening to come back up.

_"Get used to it. You'll be seeing a lot of them soon"_ Hotaka didn't even tremble on his words.

He was immune to this.

Benjiro never knew if he'd ever be.

"Come on. We got bigger things to worry about. They're starting." Eita took the lead.

The paleness in the others face proved she wouldn't have time to have sympathy for this man.

"B-b-b-ut should we help him O-o-rrrrr uh-"

"He's gone. Ain't nothing we can do for him. They'll clean it up when they count the fatalities tomorrow." Seeing them unable to shake the issue, she walked up and took both their hands, pulling them away.

"Fatalities?" Benjiro squeaked, his voice cracking even higher at the end.

"People die in these things. More will if we don't help out." Eita could almost relate to them.

The first time she had seen of them...the first time she learned the cruelty life had to offer, it wasn't easy. She never had it easy, but that was the breaking point. Now she had adapted, the war made her tough by force, by nature.

They didn't have the advantage.

They were still new to the field; it would settle in their head for a while.

"You mean…they're here? All of them?" Emi seemed to at least comprehend that she had to run with the guide.

Benjiro could only harshly drag his feet, tripping every third step, glancing over his shoulder to catch another look.

Eita shook her head.

"I don't know, but I haven't seen any archers if that's what you're getting at." It was assuring.

At least there was the chance that the master wasn't with them.

"Where's Nakajima?"

Passing to the next block, swarms of people were making it difficult to move. A current of bodies close enough to swish them away in the wrong direction. It was a miracle they weren't pulled apart as they attempted to go towards all the commotion.

In a diagonal formation, they slipped into a less crowded alleyway, only a few frenzied people here bumping past them in a rush.

"We split up when this started." Eita released their arms, red marks showed how hard she'd been forced to hold on.

Two blocks over, it was a giant mess.

Something flew overhead, flames that landed in the next street; cracks in the ice were forming even here. A building was melted while one soldier was visibly bending the structure into a wave, having it swallow the road as screams of people were scrambling away.

Benjiro panicked, taking a deep breath while tucking his head beneath his arms, Hotaka spared him the ridiculing before he took action.

He was suddenly running face on, he slid to a stop; sprinkles hit his face. Spreading arms wide, the water split. He spun his hands over his head and around his back, countering it to the original bender, it was blocked.

Eita was at his side in an instant, shooting her arm out, her metal disk was a bullet. It smashed into the man's skull, straight through the ice shield he'd used to protect himself.

Retracting her arm, it was to her side, she stuffed the device in a pocket.

Chunks of a wooden structure began to break, falling to the crowd, Emi snatched a child from it's path, a blast of wind chilled her skin.

An Airbender was near by; her hair was pushed wildly as the snow being lifted from the ground.

This time none of them needed pressure to move on.

The three made it through the center of the town, holes to the ocean beneath had been smashed through, one on one fights were constantly disrupted with untamed attacks or misfires.

Who was on who side; there was no definite way to tell. Colors of every nation were combined, some in soldier uniforms were obvious, but others were dressed as peasants. Emi had a feeling the Fire Nation had purposely clothed some of their own like this in order to confuse the enemy.

It didn't matter, no one was looking. If it was moving, it was against you.

Pebbles and rocks, earthbenders used what they could, metal containers were the flying faster than the winds. Airbenders were sweeping across the field as sneak attacks; they could slip from battle to battle, strike an enemy down with a single move. Deprive them of air or suffocate them with blasts of to prevent breath.

Benjiro knew that the airbenders were the only ones left out of the last war. That they were all wiped out before they had a chance to have a say.

Now he thinks he knows why. Those who give up the way of a peaceful life can be used as a trump card. Too quick to catch, it seemed impossible to land a blow.

Blood was a creeping shadow, slowly growing larger and larger. He swore there was an arm torn off beneath a pile of ashes; he didn't dare investigate.

"Shit." Eita repeated, holding two of her weapons, she had to keep track of these.

Her hand to hand combat was limited enough for her to have no faith in relying on it.

"We have to find Huyu." Emi reminded them of their main purpose.

Benjiro jumped over an icicle, lashing his other arm out to catch a rock, he spun around and shot it at random, it ran away in the sky without a target.

"Uh…can't that wait!" He was tempted to just back to the house to hide.

Let the people here handle it.

"Your boyfriend isn't a priority anymore." Eita snapped her wrist, intercepting a water whip.

She moved the other to force the gadget to slam into the girl's chest, throwing her back against a firebender.

"Think about it! If the Master does come then Huyu is the only one who can fight her!" She was trying to be as cogent as she could.

A nonbender seemed to think their discussion was unfit for the battlefield.

Charging at Eita, the spear cut her hand as she protected her center, swearing as she twisted out of the way. With both hands on the wood, her and the man had a momentary tug of war, both barring teeth in anger. The blood made Eita's right hand slip.

He pulled it from her grip, giving her enough time to smash her fist into his face, his head tilted back with a dramatic _"OOF"._

Red streaming down his face, Eita took the weapon and stabbed it in his leg, a cry as he fell to his knees; she knocked him across the head.

An airbender was on Emi, appearing from behind without a trace. Emi managed to slip from the attack, spinning the two exchanged a proper battle motion. Wrists touching as they circled in stepping, Benjiro was distracted with an incoming waterbender.

The opponent struck first, hand to hand first, Emi redirected them; a blast of wind suddenly pushed her back. Head first wasn't the typical airbending style, this enemy fought as an earthbender, nonstop with direct attacks. Emi was dodging efficiently, a distraction before Eita assisted, throwing a chunk of earth against the stomach at a pressure point.

The enemy hurled forward before Emi thumped at the neck.

A water whip nearly caught the two before Benjiro/Hotaka froze it.

"I don't think we'll be getting very far here…" Eita babied her injured hand, the glove was gone.

She applied pressure to stop the bleeding, hardly doing anything other than staining her sleeve.

A boomerang flew over head; the group sprinted behind the nearest building.

"I don't like this!" Benjiro announced, a three on three match was two houses over.

Emi nodded in agreement, flustered as she pulled her hair out of her eyes.

"You guys wanted to fix the world. Well this is what you gotta do." Eita dusted the flakes of snow off her goggles, giving up on the cut.

_'I uh…uh….'_ Benjiro's face was white.

There would be more of these?

Something struck the building, completely shaking the structure in a warning of future falling.

_"You should just go back to the house. None of you have armor or are prepared properly. Come on even I know the basics!"_

_'I'll second that vote but don't really have an excuse for it…' _He didn't want to be the coward here.

_"Here's a thought. Aeka's back at the house right?"_

_'Yeah…'_

_"So who's going to help her out if they attack over there?"_

Benjiro crunched his teeth.

He could use that.

"Come on." Emi was suddenly pulling him, keeping low they went down an ally, a dead firebender's body was littered.

_'Ew…'_ He shuddered as they paused to check if the section was clear.

A mass of coal was hurled across the sky; on fire it crashed to the structures as the three of them could feel the trembling of the ice, dragons and bisons were seen overhead.

"At this rate we're going break straight through." Eita bit her aggravated.

"Already done." Watched the extending cracks, how much longer until the entire town began drifting away?

He ran his hand up, blending the ground together at the areas close enough to him; it wasn't going to do much at this rate.

_'This isn't good…'_

"There's no blood." Emi was next to the man, gingerly moving her hand.

Eita rolled her eyes at the obvious, dismissing the observation without thought.

"Uh…Ok…" Benjiro was with Eita on the unneeded random comment.

"No." Emi felt for a pulse, "He's dead…but not injured." She looked at Benjiro.

It clicked.

Immediately he looked for anything, the snow, boot marks.

He wasn't an expert, but he was pretty sure he had seen Huyu's prints just like them.

_'At least he's taking out the bad ones.'_ Better than getting innocents, it still wasn't comforting.

* * *

Following the tracks, the airbenders were swifter than Eita, she lagged behind without complaint.

It was nearly a grenade, something exploded as metal spikes were flying. Eita, still far enough back to have a dumpster like metal near her dived to the side. She withheld a sound of pain from her hand as she was using this as a guard.

Benjiro and Emi were in the opening, he tried to pull the ice up as a shield, too slow; one stabbed Emi in the arm.

She gave a cry, in an instant Benjiro had used his newly noticed strength to sweep her up to the rooftops; it was broken through in the middle but safe. She held her sickening red gushing wound.

"Don't move!" He wasn't sure that was right.

Take her to the hospital! Was there one here? Was it even standing?

Why did he always have to defy what he had learned as a child?

Trembling, Emi knew it wouldn't do anything to leave it, pulling it with her free arm, it stung unbearably as the red juice streamed.

_'Why is there so much blood.' _Benjiro had seen enough tonight to fill his whole body once over again.

His head felt light.

Ripping off a section of his coat, he wrapped it as best he could as a bandage.

* * *

The frost was biting his lungs; there was a cease fire for the time being.

The dead were too many to count, just piling up; people were trying to clear the streets.

This wasn't going to last long.

They needed to be more prepared for when they struck again…or they needed to attack first.

Still withdrawing, there were soldiers to lingering back to strike the nerve of fear into those left alive.

A massacre.

Benjiro never knew the meaning of the world until he saw it. The tears, the screams of agony and loss, they were overwhelming. Row after row families came face to face with the reality that someone was taken. That someone didn't make it.

That one of those blank, lifeless eyes were of their relatives or friends.

So many were still unclaimed, so many dead eyes were staring to no one.

Just lying there, missing sections of the skin through the gashes and stabs, other missing whole body parts.

So much blood.

Pools of it, limbs have cut off with them, drooling out of bodies or colors in the clothing. The debris made up more than the remaining structures, ashes and sand, misplaced snow.

He was still at the main battle sight, eyes refusing to break the gaze, as if he could bring them back by simply staring.

Something dropped in his stomach, the only way he knew it wasn't his heart was from the sharpness he felt in his chest.

Arms quivering, he didn't even know what he was supposed to be thinking.

It was just…there.

A lump in his throat would go down, threatening to restrain air had he not taken a deep whiff, the smell flooding his senses.

_'He did this…' _

Shin'ichi.

He killed all these people?

He just sent them out there as pawns? He didn't even show; he never even made an appearance.

He let the others solve his work for him, he didn't have the guts to come out here and dirty his own hands?

What it meant to him.

Nothing.

Benjiro's fist was curled, wishing nothing more than to land it on the other avatar's face.

No, how can he even call him an avatar?

Avatar's protected the world.

HE was destroying this one.

_"There is only one goal in his mind. And he will do anything to achieve it." _Hotaka explained solemnly.

_'It better be a damn fine goal.'_

To risk all of these people?

To just push them aside for something bigger?

Did he not have a conscious?

No, THAT he probably let die off with the rest of these people.

"Ima kill him." Eita was shaking in anger, her hands crunching, the wound preventing her right from forming a full fist.

For a moment Benjiro swore she had heard his thoughts, that she swearing a justified death for Shin'ichi.

No, her focus was on the body, one yet to be collected.

She ran to his side, the skin whiter than possible, there was a cut on his face and chest, but nothing that could cause this.

Nakajima was unconscious, on his side with low breaths.

"Ima kill that god damn son of a bitch." Eita repeated, even Benjiro agreed with her.

For when he walked up to the body, he could pluck a long boy-length white hair.

_'Huyu's a dead man.'_


	37. Reflections of Team

**The Ugly Reflection of a "Team"**

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

_

* * *

_

_"Ugh! Seriously? Is there nothing we can do?" Nao was lounging on the chair, lifting one leg and then the other in boredom._

_This must have been her hundredth repetition._

_Seiichi was practicing what forms he could, however with his dominate right arm wrapped and in a sling, there wasn't much to work with._

_"Review your basics." He commanded._

_A spin kick while snapping his other in a jump._

_'Is that all he thinks about?' She sighed._

_"I already know them though."_

_"Hence the review." He turned to her; the bruise on his forehead was somehow worn without embarrassment._

_It practically the size of an egg, in the center; an ugly purple that was only hid slightly with his hair down. She was just glad the black eye was nearly healed and the butterfly stitches were coming out soon._

_It was secret note that she made; Seiichi is hot with a few scars, but completely beat up ruins the image._

_"Can't we at least have some fun?" She stood up, tossing her hair provocatively._

_While the shortness took away much of the affect, she found the length quite nice. Easy to maintain and it accented her natural facial beauty. That is, when she wasn't pretending to be a guy._

_He gave her a heavy scowl, still not over the grudge that her actions had caused him such injuries._

_She rolled her eyes, pushing a few strands behind her ears, the shape was still odd; still in need of getting used to._

_"Hey you knew this would happen."_

_"I didn't think you'd destroy an entire mountain."_

_"I thought it was three." She tapped her finger against her chin, her tongue running across her teeth a dozen times in her mouth, cringing at the sharpness of the fangs._

_"You took out the entire assassination team and blew the assignment." He'd have folded his arms was one not disabled._

_"Not like the enemy wasn't killed. Besides, you made it out ok." Nao shrugged._

_"I was the only one." He reminded her._

_She noted that the entire time, he was avoiding her line of sight._

_"You'd think that'd be a good thing." She rolled her eyes._

_The assassination unit had never been her favorite of people, duller than the usual band._

_They needed something to spice things up._

_Sure…dying probably was a bit extreme….but better than nothing right?_

_He blinked._

_"You really are a pain."_

_Nao smirked, showing her cannibal set, his eyes made the mistake of meeting hers._

_Every time eye contact was made, it was like a stamp._

_Pounding an illustration in a second without warning or the need to pause._

_Just suddenly blinding, there wasn't even a definite picture. It was just something that clouded him, something that suddenly made the world spin._

_Things that weren't moving would sway or random colors would flash like lights._

_Someone screwing with his senses, it was a pain._

_He hated it._

_It was the reason she couldn't be seen by anyone other than those aware of the situation._

_"You should be nice to me." Nao warned, slipping close to him._

_Focusing on the ground, it was safe._

_"I'm not intimidated by a simple Master." He said._

_Her fingers danced up his arm onto his shoulder, drawing next to him._

_She pressed her mouth to his neck, kissing it in a fashion to give a hickey._

_He was unaffected._

_"I wonder how it'd taste." She whispered, "Would you be intimidated if I found out your blood was desirable?" She bared her fangs._

_The tips scratched the skin, with a little pressure they'd break through._

_"Am I going to have to put a muzzle on you?"_

_The knowledge that he would had a smile creeping on her face._

_"Why? Am I being a bad girl?"_

_She wasn't actually going to do anything._

_No. As long as she didn't crave for blood, she wouldn't try to force herself into thinking it'd be good. So far, she didn't even enjoy her steaks more; her taste was the same luckily._

_Still, the threat lay even and fun._

_Rather than waiting for an answer, she pulled his head lower, moving her lips to his, the door couldn't have opened at a worse time._

_"…That isn't the position I assigned you for." Ren raised an eyebrow._

_Seiichi was still unfazed, straightening a bit for his superior._

_That was what was what bored these moments._

_He wouldn't even react._

_He wouldn't kiss back or show any sign of interest; neither would he push away nor refuse. He was just…there._

_"This is one of his benefits." Nao wrapped her arms over his neck, propping her head on his shoulders to look at the commander._

_The direct contact caused him to flinch; he felt something crawl in his mind, a bug that wouldn't leave._

_"Well enough of this. I do not need your teenage hormones affecting your performance." He dismissed the idea._

_This time Seiichi moved to force Nao's arms off of him._

_'No fun what so ever….' She rolled her eyes._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

"I WAS SCARED AND AND….IT WAS SHAKING AN- AND RUMBLING AND FALLING AN-AND NEVER LEAVE AGAIN!" Aeka was wailing, tears streaming down her red face.

Her baby hands were wiped beneath her chin to prevent them from dripping.

The "_stay here and don't move"_ command had certainly been an advantage.

With all the invasions and explosions, she fled beneath the table in the room, head down and tucked under her arms while the entire front half of the house was destroyed.

Some soldiers had passed through the rumbled section, however, they seemed to have thought the residence had moved on, not even bothering to check the remaining sections of the house.

Flames still in corners, the group had rummaged through the area to the back and found her curled in a ball, almost small enough to disappear.

Her breaths silent, they wouldn't have noticed her were they not specifically looking for her.

And then…she was Aeka again.

"We weren't exactly going on a parade you know." Benjiro mumbled.

"BUT IT WAS SCARY!"

"Can we have serious Aeka?" He requested, being in no mood to put up with this.

"NO! AEKA-CHAN'S MAD CAUSE AEKA-CHAN WAS SCARED AND NO ONE WAS THERE TO HELP HER!" She pouted, folding her arms.

Nakajima was resting on the bed; Eita pacing back and forth while Emi did what she guessed as treatment.

Aeka refused to come out from her security spot while Benjiro was sitting on top of it.

"What the hell are we going to do with him?" Eita was just ranting now; her hand wrapped, she kept tugging on the bandages like she would her gloves.

"I think we need to-"

"If you say _'sit down and talk' _I swear your other arms gon-"

"Don't take it out on us! WE didn't do anything!" Benjiro was surprised he had the confidence to cut her off.

"You freakin said he was under enough control! You're the one that defended him!" She got in his face.

"I didn't think he'd go off and be stupid like this!" He got to his feet, shrinking when he realized he still didn't have any height advantage.

"He's a master! They're always causing trouble!"

"Because people are always judging them!" Emi shot back; she twitched a bit with a pain in her arm.

"They never give us a reason not to!" Eita snapped.

"He always acts as if he can do anything and doesn't listen to anyone!" Benjiro sort of jumped sides on this.

"He doesn't like to admit weakness! No one likes to! It's not his fault!" She could certainly think of another person who can't admit when something's too hard.

"But if it's as drastic as this we should be informed!" Eita argued.

"Well at least the ones that he can TRUST." The tables suddenly switched.

"What?"

"If you weren't so harsh perhaps he'd have a bit more confidence." The fact that she wasn't trying to settle this showed the uncharacteristic side of Emi.

"So now it's MY fault?"

"No it's his!" Benjiro wouldn't let him off so easily.

"Of course it is! He was freakin pickin fights for no reason!"

"How do you know he started it?"

"It doesn't matter if he did! The fact that he's in them means he had to have done something!"

"Yeah he could just walk away!"

"It's not like either of you ever walk away from a fight!"

"Don't compare me to him!"

Aeka sighed, blowing on her bangs.

"Your optimism is seriously pissing me off!" Eita grabbed her hair.

"It's better than thinking the worst possible scenario!"

"At least if you're prepared for the worst nothing will shock you!"

"I think we already hit the worst!" Benjiro pointed out.

_'Why do they even try to stay together?_' Aeka wondered.

Were they even trying?

Probably not.

They all just wanted to be right.

Just turning on each other.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

**_

* * *

_**

_A punch, a kick, when they man brought out a knife Aeka knew it was too much._

_She charged in, jumping on the man's back while wrapping her arms across his neck._

_He gagged and nearly fell back, choking noises and odd gurgles until white saliva ran down to her arm._

_"WHAT THE HELL!" Another pulled her off, throwing her against the wall as if trash._

_A whimper escaped as she fell to the ground, her leg having taken a large hit._

_"Who's this little punk?" they grabbed her by her shirt, she had two choices._

_Fight back and deal with her leg pain later._

_Or play the innocent little girl._

_She chose the hardest._

_Forcing tears to well up in her eyes, a scream just left her mouth before she was forced onto the floor; someone hit her face before it was pure bawling._

_Loud and untamable, it would have been humiliating had she not had such a young appearance._

_"SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

_Someone stomped kicked her, forcing her volume even louder, the sniffles may not have all been fake._

_The gang seemed to realize this would draw attention, evacuating quick enough to give an airbender competition._

_Aeka panted in quick scared breaths, waiting until they were out of earshot before stopping, standing and turning to Huyu, whipping the tears as if to salvage her dignity; it was amazing how fast the redness left her eyes._

_Blood was drooling from his mouth and the nose with the cut on his on his cheek adding to the fountain. An already swelling eye was closed. The whole in his pants could only have been a stab mark._

_Huyu didn't move, sitting on the floor with his legs spread out._

_Aeka shrank to the snow; her leg nearly had its own pulse while the still growing muscles felt torn._

_It didn't matter, her theories confirmed, a sudden anger rolled harsh enough for her fists to be clenched._

_"So…that's it? You just take it? You don't even try to defend yourself or…or anything? You just take it?" She shook her head, letting out gasps of disbeliefs, "You just take it! I thought you had some logical explanation o-or some kind rational excuse! You don't even care! You're just too much in self pity that you let them! You're so convinced that you deserve it th-that you just give up?" Focusing on him, her eyes sharped as her voice raised, "We're Masters! It's not a crime! Why do you act like it is?"_

_Huyu closed his open eye, resting his head against the wall._

_"How is it…that you can run your own interrogation based off no facts…and yet you can be so stupid when it comes to basic behavior?" He asked._

_Aeka was offended._

_"I've been tr-" She stopped herself there._

_'Uh oh…' The fact that she even let that much slip out was dangerous._

_Was she losing her touch?_

_No, just getting too close to them.  
"I have experience." She chose instead._

_Huyu exhaled through the nose, pushing more blood through._

_"For someone who demands explanations, you certainly withhold a lot yourself." He wasn't dumb._

_He knew she was involved in something bad._

_Perhaps not lawfully bad, but it was something that a master shouldn't be involved in._

_He was giving up on asking what though._

_'Senpai wouldn't be a danger…' Aeka knew that she was generally safe telling them, '…but he'll ask. They'll all ask.' The thought of recalling that night sent a shudder down her._

_She couldn't tell it. She couldn't explain what'd happen._

_It would be too much; she couldn't handle thinking about it._

_No, they didn't need to know._

_"Why don't you fight back? Why just let them bully you?" She changed the subject, a clear brush off of the conversation._

_Anyone else, he would have lied._

_No one else needed to know._

_But her._

_She was a master too._

_That gave her a right to know._

_"Think about. They fight me because of some pathetic egotistic test that they find the need to challenge. We're supposed to be the strongest things alive. They don't like that. It's an attempt to prove that aliens can't just come in here and be accepted. We're outsiders, and it's a motion to say that's never gonna change. They want to believe that natural talent can't out beat years of hard work." He licked his lips, the lower one just short of splitting._

_Aeka nodded._

_"Exactly. So if you just let them do that then word will get out that the master is a chicken! It'll just get more peoples wanting to see if they can do the same and get away with it!"_

_"But if I fight back what rumors get around then?" Huyu snapped "Nobody will go around saying they attacked a master and lost. They'd make up something. Say I used my gift and drained them. And then what? People will start to assume that I'm on a rampage or something and stories will be made suddenly I'm a threat to the entire town!"_

_Aeka would have denied it._

_Said that no one would talk at all if that were the scenario, but she couldn't be sure._

_It all depended on the situation. On the person._

_Yes, his reasoning was rational. If a person was so against the master that they'd seek him out to bully them, he couldn't do anything._

_If he was to lay a finger in defense they'd have a reason to harm him. They could say that, yes, they attacked him first, but then he was about to take their energy, therefore they needed to defend themselves._

_And as biased as these people were, the police would buy it._

_"But if you don't do anything…they'll think you're just a wimp! It'll get around that the Master is too pathetic to fight back and then people will want to see if it's true!" Aeka repeated her observation._

_Huyu lifted a patch of snow, patting it on his leg to heal the wound._

_"But if I just sit there and do nothing, it'll get boring. People can't fight forever and will lose interest and leave. Less people will seek out an easy task than a challenge." He argued, "Besides…it's a bigger deal if I hurt a native than if a native hurts me."_

_If he's harming others, everyone is cautious. Families, gangs, storekeepers…everyone. He'd be considered a hazard and would be watched. If others harm him, it's just another street fight. _

_Then he was considered a coward; preventing the fear of everyone._

_It wasn't fair._

_"But you-"_

_"How many people knew you were the master?" Huyu interrupted._

_It was one of those that you needed to be through it to know._

_Based on her attitude, she couldn't know._

_Aeka looked to the floor._

_One._

_After a year, she had told only one person._

_No one else, not even her master._

_They all know now; they all figured it out after she went into bender's state._

_And then she ran away._

_She never had to deal with the stereo-typing; just a bit from Eita when they first met._

_"But…people didn't always have a problem with you! You were like the princess's best friend right?" Aeka pointed out._

_Huyu knitted his brow._

_How would she have known that?_

_'Pointless in asking.'_

_"They were scared though…I could see it. They were fine as long as I was under supervision…but once I abandoned the city, people considered me a refugee. Acted like I'd done a life of crime. A few small villages didn't know me, which worked, but word gets round fast. Worse than TV sometimes."_

_That was for sure._

_Few months ago, it was a giant mystery as to what his actual gift was._

_Now nearly everyone seemed to know the majority of it._

_Someone had spilled._

_"Why don't you tell Benny-san and Ami-san?"_

_They could help._

_They could…_

_Do nothing._

_What would they do?_

_Overreact was a definite, but anything useful?_

_He didn't respond._

_It wasn't just that, he felt shame._

_He didn't deal with it well, pity was something he did to himself, not what he wanted others to feel for him._

_Based on his attitude; he was accustomed to this._

_Accustomed to handling harsher times on his own and leading other to a false illusion._

_"Hello? Is everything ok over here?" FINALLY a cop came._

_'By now they could have killed me.' Aeka pursed her lips, ridiculing this cities lack of safety._

_Huyu stood up, dusting some dirt before turning her back to her._

_"Have HIM take you home. I'm going to go clean up."_

_Walking back so beat up wasn't a pleasant thought._

_'Senpai…' She watched him leave, unable to follow._

_

* * *

_

**_~End of Flashback~_**

**

* * *

**

Aeka blinked, watching as they fought ridiculously, screams loud enough to wake the neighbors.

If there were any houses left standing.

Eita…too prejudiced to see anything rational.

_'Nakajima must be the only one left from her village. And…Huyu harming him…she's just trying to prevent what happened before.' _It was understandable, but stupid.

Emi was just too close to him to see anything.

_'She must have been scared at one point and now feels guilty about it. Therefore, she is attempting to give extra trust in order to balance it out. And the fact that she likes him does have a large portion to do with it_…'

It wasn't a reliable opinion.

Benjiro…was Benjiro.

_'He wants to trust him…but doesn't completely…no…' his_ case was a bit more complicated, _'he's his friend, but lightly, or medium, because he respects him enough not to mock him about Kaimu or his gift issue. But, Benjiro hates him because Huyu didn't respect him enough to back off on Emi when it was obvious he liked her_.'

Benjiro was actually looking for a reason not to trust him.

Aeka exhaled.

Why was it so hard for them to have a clear head?

She had to be the level headed one, the one to speak on Huyu's behalf.

_'Pathetic.'_ Her lips mouthed the word in disgust.

Her hands ran near her neck before sliding beneath her shirt, touching the chain with reassurance.

_'All of us lied so much…about nearly everything…so why did we have a better team than them?'_ The large eyes flickered to group.

_'Because we had a common interest and could relate. And made an attempt to understand each other…' yes_, that surely had something to do with it, _'well…some of us…'_

She wanted to smile at the thoughts, the best moments they shared.

But they were overshadowed by the thoughts of the betrayal.

Of how they played right into his hands.

Her ears twitched when she heard boots crunching glass, cloth sweeping dirt and snow.

"You guys still alive?" Huyu questioned, barely having time to show himself at the doorway before Eita's fist made contact with his face.


	38. Resignation

**Resignation**

**September 17, 2010 (early morning)**

* * *

"Iwao…reporting with the fatality report…sir…" Iwao bowed awkwardly, attempting to mimic those he'd seen before.

Mamoru gave him a glance, rolling his eyes.

"Don't try to fake formalities." It was disrespectful for the rest of them.

Shin'ichi had an entirely new notebook for this, scrawling away on pages without even giving him a acknowledgement.

"What is the total count?" His fingers paused, waiting for the number.

"Two hundred thirty-eight. A hundred of those waterbenders. Izumi has a few in critical condition, but they should be makin it through."

_'Two hundred thirty-eight…'_ the number was compared in his mind.

"What of the enemies?"

Iwao hesitated.

"I'd say we made a big dent. At least five hundred…I'm not sure how many were soldiers though. A lot of townsfolk were in the mix up." He looked to his feet.

It wasn't that he was questioning Shin'ichi; he was trying to remain faithful.

But the sight of all of that.

The dead, the numbers they came in, it was just a stab in the heart.

Depressing.

Why did they even order that attack?

Shin'ichi twirled the pencil in his fingers

_'Good. We're still ahead.' _

Part one complete.

"They're already sending reinforcements, both the settlements and ships from the Earth Kingdom." Yuu walked in next, Iwao stared.

He had his hair tied in a ponytail out of his face…yet there was still something off about it.

Yes, he could see the masculine features but it wasn't enough to out mask the feminine eyes.

_'…there was a word for people like him…andro-something or other.'_

"A bit quicker than I anticipated..." Shin'ichi mumbled, tapping the writing utensil against the table.

The scenarios were running through his mind to ensure this would still play out right.

No, they should still be safe.

The actual battles were capable of adjustments. Only the in-between moments made the largest difference.

However, would it all even out?

He marked a few notes in his book, confirming that they only needed to make sure the rest followed in the exact order.

Mamoru pressed his hand to his earpiece, listening to the streams of reports.

"They're planning to launch an attack by sunrise." He informed them.

_'So the spies have yet to be discovered.'_ This was good.

Still safe.

Good.

"Can I ask you something?" Iwao shift uneasily.

The look upward was permission.

The sandbender tried to choose his words.

"Why did you attack the village? There were locals and people who couldn't even fight…they died. A lot of them. I know a distraction and chaos was needed, but…wasn't there another way?"

Mamoru narrowed his eyes, seeing this as a motion of mutiny. HE was questioning Shin'ichi's motives. HE didn't know that every move had a motive. HE didn't have enough confidence in him.

Yuu's expression proved his thoughts the same.

_'They're only temporary.'_ If they couldn't act without need of explanation; they weren't a team.

They would never be his team.

Shin'ichi lifted his full head, seeing this more rationally than the shadowbender.

"This is why it is my normal policy to remain out of the war. I take no pride in the fact that I will be destroying all of these's people's lives, however it is necessary. This is how the real world works. It is my view, however, that they were meant to die in such a way, otherwise fait would have kept them safe. I will not sugar coat it and say that we are helping them.

"This is what war is about. We are annihilating what probably won't be fixable. My conscious is capable of handling this for the sake of reaching my goal. If yours, however, is telling you otherwise, now is the time to back out."

It couldn't be called harsh, but there was a definite tone, a hint of something.

The two of them weren't the largest of pieces in this game, but if they were to withdraw from battles, Shin'ichi had to know.

Yuu shifted his eyes to the floor.

Too much for his conscious.

Was that the right wording?

Perhaps just going against his conscious. Something in his head was poking at him, signaling him danger.

"No. I'll stay." Iwao spoke without hesitation.

This was beyond his lust for battle. This was to prove something.

If they were going to do this, to actually save their world, sacrifices would be needed. He knew that.

He wouldn't hide behind others.

He was doing this, not letting others do it for him. He would dirty his own hands rather than push others in front of him.

"It's done." The tent was thrown open as Nao and Seiichi entered.

Both Yuu and Iwao subconsciously took steps back, making room for the two.

The sandbender gave her a scan over, trying to find some traits similar to the girl who had attacked him the other night.

No, this time it was hard to even find a connection that she wasn't a guy. He was quite amazed by how many different forms she could take.

The hair tied back so tied it stretched the scalp with thick eyebrows and thin lips with a scar running up the cheek; structure was angled in a way that girls always seemed to adore.

Even the eyes were dulled, narrower. He wondered how much was gift and make up, and how much was real.

He was yet to see her as she normally would be, without any tricks. She was playing a role both times they'd encountered. Only Shin'ichi and Mamoru had met with her earlier, something about a special task or assignment…

_'So the Prodigy of Fire can pass as a girl and the Master of Fire can pass as a boy…'_ he wondered if that was coincidental or a joke fate decided to play.

The general trailed behind them; this was when the Broadway acting began.

Seiichi and her commander didn't know that Shin'ichi knew that Nao was the master. They were going to act as though Nao was a ranking archer who was significantly well trained in firebending and do what they could to ensure she was safe. Shin'ichi was going to act as though it was all by luck the roles she'd play were in his advantage. Nao was going to have to switch back and forth with both parts while maintaining the soldier perfection. Yuu and Iwao were to act as though they had a clue about what Shin'ichi was doing without blowing anyone's cover.

"Excellent." Shin'ichi turned to Ren, "Are you nearly prepared?"

He nodded.

"We'll be ready on schedule."

_'Good.'_

Now it all varied on how well he weighed their personalities now.

_'Will the Master interfere?'_ The Master of Earth was the problem.

She stole her records; the written facts with information he needed to know. He only had the details his scouts could pull together.

Though, one who had an exceptionally close relationship informed him that she had more depth that she let on. That she was dangerously strong in a psychological battle.

That she could accurately predict someone's thoughts and reactions.

He needed to hope her physical handicap would keep her out of his way.

Any participation with her in these events would change things gravely.

"There are troops moving near the perimeter!" Kenji was the last to rush in.

The room was crowding a bit.

Nao caught a second glimpse to make sure it wasn't just her; that his eyebrow was really partly missing.

The actual border was about thirty miles from camp, large enough to have no immediate danger; however this wasn't in the plan.

"They must have had them sent them before the invasion…" Shin'ichi thought they'd have done as such.

It's by luck that they were targeting the Yu Yan Archer's station rather than the actual military station.

Still, he couldn't have them spoiling everything.

"Very well. We'll have to start the next attack. Send the troops to intercept those sent from the colonies. Push them back to the villages and burn whatever's left standing. Allow the main cities forces to break through but not without a fight, I want at least half of them gone before you retreat." He stood up.

"But what of th-" The commander began

"Mamoru, I'm leaving the invaders to you. Whether or not you kill them is your choice, however don't exhaust yourself. I do not want them here before we have scheduled, and eliminate any animals they have with them." This might be pushing it.

Mamoru would be needed if Nao failed.

_'I'll have to stall them until then…'_ This time he would be forced to battle.

"Understood." His bodyguard nodded.

"Iwao, Yuu, assist him."

There was a bit anxiety for the two, never having battled with Mamoru without Shin'ichi to restrain him.

It was a synched jiggled bobble as a response.

"Now wait a minute!" Ren shook his head at this joke, "You're sending three boys against an entire army and are expecting them to detain them?"

Shin'ichi held the bridge of his nose, sliding it down while wondering why the man couldn't follow the same rule as his subordinates.

"Mamoru specializes in large groups." No further explanation he would give.

It was none of their business.

"Permission to speak freely sir." Seiichi requested.

"Denied. I do not have to time to clarify all of my moves. My first rule was that you follow my orders exactly. I have reason behind everything. That is all you need to know." Shin'ichi was strict with this.

Seiichi knitted his brow but obeyed.

Nao had too many remarks for this, biting her tongue to prevent them from slipping.

"Nao," For a moment she thought she was in trouble, "I want you at the Fire Nation base by midday, you'll be with the special defense team." Shin'ichi assigned.

That was the message.

Her part; it was coming up.

"Understood." She saluted.

"Seiichi, you follow him, you'll act as the main prison guard. Under no circumstances do you allow the rescuer to escape alive."

Despite having just been shut out, Seiichi approved of his position, agreeing without faltering.

"Understood."

_'Why do they say understood?' _Iwao wondered what was wrong with "ok".

Shin'ichi paused, recalling his notes.

_'He'll be needing a push…'_

"I request a dragon." He asked Ren, "One that is strong enough to handle making it in and out of the battlefield."

"Jade."

Nao spoke up a bit too proudly for an archer, quickly withdrawing the tone and expression with a blank face, "She's a fighter."

Shin'ichi figured it'd go as such.

It worked to his advantage.

Picking up his cloak, he wrapped it over his shoulders.

Everyone waited.

"I won't be returning here. I'm leaving you in command for the rest of the operation," He finally returned power to the commander.

The relief wasn't even worth hiding.

"However, I have on final demand."

_'Of course…'_ This avatar was a never ending list of demands.

Narrow minded in Ren's opinion.

"And that would be?"

"Kenji is second in command and your advisor. Do not take any risks without consulting him first."

"WHAT?" It was a mix of Ren, Yuu, Iwao, Mamoru, Kenji, paled face while hoping for a mistake, and Nao, whose outburst seemed unnoticed in the shock.

"bbbutIdon'tknowanythingaboutthisandI'mnotqualifiedanddon'-" The Airbender spoke too fast for audibility

"Which is why you're a lieutenant, not the captain. You have the makings of an expert strategist, however you lack field knowledge. I'm not telling you join the troops in the field, only to ensure every solution is thought over." Another glasses adjustment.

"B-b-but…" Kenji wasn't sure about this.

"You've GOT to b -" Ren shook his head, never understanding how the avatar worked.

"Only until Mamoru and the prodigies return from their assignment. Then he is to do a full scout of the land and report back of the enemy's position." Shin'ichi checked his watch

Timing was everything, each moment counted, and this was certainly a waste.

"I-I….Uh…." The discomfort wasn't changing, fiddling with his fingers.

"This is only a bit of practice, think of it as you would a chess board and you'll be fine." The avatar walked away, leaving the rest to attend to their duties.

* * *

Huyu stumbled back, clasping his reddened cheek in complete bewilderment.

"Ok seriously! Is that the new kind of greeting cuz I have majors rebuttals against it!" He recalled the last time he'd been in trouble.

Eita gave a near snarl, folding her arms angrily with a bit of regret as a twinge of pain ran up her arm.

"Explain." Benjiro glowered at him.

Huyu looked to each of them.

"Huh?"

"Talk or I swear your te-"

"We just want to know why you didn't tell us and-" Emi cut Eita off before the threat.

"What the hell your problem is!" Eita finished anyways.

"What?" Huyu stood up, still not getting the answers he needed.

Aeka looked him over.

His robe had multiple slashes at the bottom and a hole in the arm. A blood stain on his tunic with ashes on his pants and ice leaking from his boots. The spiked white hair wasn't uncommon, just exceptionally bright today.

She looked and thought it over.

_'A master gains a trait after entering master's state…because the energy is enough to overflow it…' _Taps against her teeth, she recalled Huyu's words.

Eita threw her next blow, a punch in his stomach had him hurling forward.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" She was steaming.

It took Huyu a moment to catch his breath.

"What…the…hell is your problem!" He was frustrated with this.

After all the fighting he went through last night, he wasn't in the best mood.

"What the hell is yours!" She got in his face.

"Why did you hurt Nakajima?" Benjiro clarified a bit.

"What?" Huyu peered behind them, to the man on the bed, noticing him for the first time.

"We saw the soldier in the alley way too," Emi seemed a bit uneasy about speaking, avoiding his eyes, "Why were you using your gift so recklessly?" She lifted her head.

Huyu's confusion didn't change.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" No, it did.

It was angrier.

"Cut the bull shit!" Eita grabbed his shirt, "You've had a problem since we got here! You and your stupid ego been actin like it's better than us and gettin into fights! You've been a jerk the entire time! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE EVERYTHING OUT ON HIM?" Her fist was tightening to a near death grip.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

She took another swing at him.

This time he dodged, cheating with a bit of master energy to have him appear on the other side of the room.

"Stop being such a BITCH! I told you didn't do squat! Don't press it on me!" He could feel the hatred nearly oozing out of her.

"You're telling me you had NOTHING to do with anything?" The tone Benjiro used was in disbelief.

"No!"

"Aeka!" He called for the lie-detector.

_'…He forgot the –chan….' _

"Leave me out of this." She wasn't going to take sides.

Bringing her knees to her chest, she rubbed her weak leg while pretending not to notice their stares.

"Just forget it." Beginning to storm out the room, Benjiro got in Huyu's way.

"You're wearing you gloves again."

Emi's eyes immediately jumped to his hand, noticing the thin white protection he hadn't used since the night of Kaimu.

"So?" Huyu had a reaction.

His face changed a bit.

From frustrated to defensive.

"I'm just curious..." A manner that was mordant, Benjiro rolled his eyes from the floor to Huyu as he spoke, "why is it after so long of going without them…you find the need to use them again."

A lowered brow.

"Precautions."

"Or are they post-cautions?"

"I already told you I didn't do anything!"

"And we're just going to take your word for it?"

"That's what teams do!" Huyu hissed.

_'What team?'_ Aeka wondered.

Another touch to her chain.

"Wake him up!" Eita commanded.

Huyu snapped his fingers in fury throw of his arm; water was instantly falling from the air, onto Nakajima's face.

No reaction.

"I tried." He waited for Benjiro to move out of his way.

"What the hell is your problem?" The question never seemed to overrun its course here.

"You guys are the ones freakin accusing me of killing people!"

"YOU HAVE!" That was certainly no secret.

"NOT with my GIFT!" He raised his voice.

"THE FACT THAT YOU LIE MAKES IT WORSE!"

"THE FACT THAT YOU'RE AN IDIOT MAKES IT WORSE!"

"I'M NOT THE ONE GOING AROUND FREAKIN DRAINING PEOPLE!"

"NEITHER AM I!"

"YOUR JUST BEIN A…A…A DOUSH!" It wasn't the adjective he was looking for but the first that came to mind.

"YOU'RE JUST BEIN A STUPID!"

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU ADMIT IT?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BELIEVE ME?"

"AFTER ALL THE SHIT YOU'VE BEEN GETTING INTO HOW CAN WE?"

Huyu clenched his teeth, pulling back the strands of his hair in aggravation.

"UGH! YOU ARE SUCH A RETARD!"

It became obvious it was letting out here. The silent wars, silent issues never meant to be discussed, all unfolding here.

"BETTER THAN BEIN SOME ADDICTIVE VAMPIRE CREEP!"

Huyu wanted to punch him right then and there, striking two nerves with one shot.

"I'd rather be an addict than a pathetic twerp who can't understand when a woman wants someone of actual value."

Aeka clasped her hand over her mouth, Emi eyes widened while blushing, Eita slapped her head.

Both had just pushed the attack button on the each other.

As often as Benjiro's impulsive movements screwed with him, this ran its full course in his head before it worked.

He blasted him.

A throw of the arm, air nearly exploded in his face. Huyu, unprepared for an actual assault, was thrown back.

Smashing into the wall, he miraculously managed to remain on his feet, staggering in gritting teeth before straightening.

Aeka and Emi jumped.

"Benjiro!" The young master's tone was shocked, skipping over manners in horror.

Huyu looked at them.

All of them.

Benjiro's eyes, so dark and murderous.

_'It's all as delicate as this?'_

So few words could change things?

Respect.

A word no one knew in this group.

He moved his fingers a bit; already he made up his mind.

Hazel eyes burned through the green, Benjiro for once didn't have an urge to move or flinch, only to keep his stance.

They narrowed.

Ice was thrown into the avatar's gut, a flare enough to force him out the door. His head crashed into the mirror in the hallway.

_CRACK!_

It shattered on the carpet, blood dripped from Benjiro's head, wincing in ache.

"…Screw you..." Huyu shook his head.

Pure disgust had overruled all of his emotions.

Only he didn't say _"screw",_ and yet that made all the difference.

Even if all of them had heard or said the F-bomb before, the abhorrence used left them without words.

The master picked up his bag from the gathered salvaged items, throwing it over his shoulder.

"I'm done. Quit. Resign. Give up. Whatever the hell term you wanna use." Avoiding everyone's sight, he neared the door, "Live, die, save a world, kill one, I don't give a damn anymore." He swept out of the room, his boots crunching the glass.

Motionless, Benjiro didn't even stand up, staring at the floor without guilt riding his face.

_'Good riddance.' _

* * *

_'They're idiots.' _

Why was Aeka the only one who got it?

Under any other circumstances, she'd have helped Huyu. Would have talked him out of leaving and explained everything.

Which would leave them where?

The exact same rocky, narrow-trusting, envious relationship they have now.

Pointless.

Besides…

She watched the whole thing.

Everyone's explanation and defensives…

_"What the hell are you guys talking about?"_

It had been Huyu's response to why he was using his gift.

He had no clue what they were discussing? No, it was the wording and positioning of the tones.

It wasn't accurate data, not reliable.

_"You're telling me you had NOTHING to do with anything?" _

_"No!"_

Two.

Two wrongs in discussion.

She decided by here why she couldn't defend him.

_'Because Senpai was lying…'_

* * *

**_A/N: Ok, I just want to point out that I am pretty much done with Nao's flashback (weird place to put the announcement but anyways) You can generally get what a majority of the time she spent here was. I don't want to go into full details because it'll just be more random battles or when they started their party group and it'd just be a waste in my opinion…You already know how they're sealed and issues Masters can have with their gift from Huyu so…yeah…_**


	39. The Realities of Battle

**The Realities of Battle**

* * *

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit…." He couldn't think of anything other than those words.

Benjiro's arms were trembling as he ducked behind a snow plow.

Gunshots.

Actual gunshots!

_'Where the hell did they get guns?'_ His previous thought of that being his trademark weapon completely vanished when the noise was popping against his ear.

He wasn't sure what kind of bullets were used but something told him not to find out.

Clearly the whole _"Fire Nation advanced in technology"_ wasn't a lie.

Something exploded about a hundred yards away, screams and shouts, the blast threw his ears into turmoil, air pressed against his face, threatening to suffocate.

A girl was behind him, water thrown against his head before he could swallow.

The liquid whip stung like a knife on his chin, a second attack struck harsher on his center, knocking him off his feet.

His back slid across the snow from the force, the awkward armor pressing against his middle.

He was glad that it wasn't the heavy knight armor he originally thought he'd be receiving.

Instead it merely covered his torso while falling down his thigh; it seemed to be lightening these attacks.

Panicking, Benjiro jumped to his feet before throwing a current of air to sweep her away.

It wasn't hard enough to kill her, only remove her.

With hope she'd become distracted with another target.

Something skimmed his arm, only enough to rip the fabric, he didn't think; ducking and covering.

_"Yes. Let's crouch down in the middle of the BATTLEFIELD!"_ Without any cover it completely ruined the point.

Benjiro tripped as his feet attempted to slither beneath him. The thick snow made it impossible to get solid steps, he stumbled in his run. Swinging his arms back and forth wildly, he sent random waves of air against anyone within distance of him.

The ground rumbled, flashing lights were off with the pure day light, smoke clouded sections of the sky.

Showing up and fighting took on a new meaning.

The entire point was to ensure they didn't take any settlements.

The colonies surrounded the main city; therefore allowing them to take any of them meant they'd inch closer to the most important area.

It didn't really matter what or how they looked, if they were moving toward the villages, you attacked.

Emi and Eita broke off, sometime between the first explosion and line of bullets.

A tornado was sweeping across the floor, ice flying as hail, falling and lifting again.

Soldiers were sucked in, a few Airbenders already on the defense, charging to slow the winds.

A tsunami caught him, water forcing its way through his mouth. His gag reflexes were already coughing.

He tumbled with the waves, unable to stop; his body was numb from the temperatures. The liquid immediately dispersed.

On his knees, Benjiro dripped in shakes, a firebender attacked him.

_'THIS IS FREAKIN NUTS!'_

Completing a full back hand spring, a blast of fire was almost hitting his left arm. Bits of sparks from the male's feet, the ground melted down clear enough for Benjiro to look down and see the ocean.

An Earth Nation woman joined in, the avatar couldn't tell whose side she was on, apparently neither could she.

The three of them spread their arms out to watch the other two, circling each other. Benjiro hoped his trembling wasn't visible.

A metal disk shot at his head, harshly enough time to arch backwards; he stuck his arm out to throw the water when flames entered his personal space.

_"Careful what you do."_

Falling back, the man threw punches at the woman; she dodged efficiently, getting a good kick to his side in.

He grabbed the inflicted area, countering with a fist full of flames.

Benjiro lifted his back hands, with every intention to send the man flying across the air when a basic water wave washed over instead.

_'What are you doing?'_

_"You already used waterbending! You don't want them knowing you're the avatar or that'll make you a target!"_

Target?

They didn't know he was the avatar.

He never truly openly announced it.

Was this an advantage or drawback?

This time both of them charged at him, he gasped, bringing a razor wave separate them.

One of the earthbender's gadgets got him in the stomach, luckily only throwing him back with the protection.

The male was about to throw a flare when an item was logged between the three of them.

A small sphere with a beeping light, Benjiro saw enough of the movies to know what it would do.

His attempts to run were useless; vigor surrounded his body, scorching and blistering. His ears popped before he was in the air, unable to feel anything now.

Without breath, he couldn't think, at some point he hit the floor, which way he was lying wasn't clear.

No, it was face down; he was shaking.

His backside numb, screaming, yelping, tender, he couldn't move.

_"Get the hell up!"_

Blood was in his mouth, the most dreadful flavor he'd ever tasted, why was it so strong now?

Because it was so much.

He spat it out with such weak effort it was pathetic, practically just drooling out the corner of his lips.

How could he move?

Spread eagle, he swore he was paralyzed.

_"MOVE OR GET SHOT!"_ Hotaka made quite a good point.

First was his head, tilted to the side, the firebender was within eyesight.

Just lying there, without legs, the blood out flowed was too much for hope of life.

His stomach turned.

_'It….it…'_

_"GET UP!"_ The spirit boy was getting irritated.

Reluctantly he obeyed, getting to his feet as he felt the burnt marks on his neck. It was raw, difficult to move without some sort of ache.

Noises pounded through the deafness, something tore against his arm, dead on this time.

Benjiro screamed, clasping the bleeding wound

"SHIT!"

His feet were moving automatically, the urge to fall to his knees pushed back with common sense.

Snow was raining from someone's attack, flames lit his face. A shift in the floor had him falling to his side, groaning from the pain.

A cracking noise made no sense, was it from an attack or machine? He rolled over and over like a long until a pile of rumble covered him.

"Shit…." He grunted, unashamed of the tears swelling up in his eyes.

As much as he loved the pain the hero was inflicted in movie, he never would have imagined how painful it was.

It stung, burned, pulsed, he didn't even know the description for it.

The frost meshed in his face leaked a bitter feeling on the skin, there were still speckles rubbing in his shirt, leaving some sort of rash or irritation.

He sucked in a breath of frozen water and Arctic air.

An arrow missed his chest by an inch, he nearly bawled in fright before curling in a ball.

'_This is not happening this is not happening this is not happening…'_ His quivering was scared, hyperventilating.

Squeezing his eyes closed, he tried to make the dream disappear.

It wasn't right.

Despite how many times he repeated it, nothing disappeared.

He could still hear them.

He could hear the currents of air throwing anything in their path. The water washing over and under, carrying off anyone to their pleasures. The fire sparks and smell, smoke clouding the atmosphere. The miniature devices, metal on metal, the shots of bullets. The screeches from his arm, the warm ooze of his body fluids.

_'Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit…'_ What the hell was he getting himself into?

He was expected to do this? To fight in these?

How could survive these? Much less kill someone?

_'I want out. I want out. I quit too. I give up._' This wasn't for him.

Benjiro wanted something simple, something not life threatening, something that didn't make him wet his pants.

Another detonation had him even tighter; hugging his knees with anger from everywhere his skin and muscles existed.

_"Ok now you're just getting pitiful."_ Hotaka had seen enough.

Yes Benjiro needed to get use to this kind of thing, but he couldn't just let him die.

He forced him to stand, removing the armor.

_'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'_ That was kind of saving his life.

_"Shut up and let me take control." _

Benjiro was confused as he set the padding on the floor.

_'Huh?'_

_"Good." _

A wind tunnel circled him from both sides; the flow pushed the weight away.

The agony, pain, hurt, gone.

_'Thank god.'_

Hotaka was beside him, full form, pulling the precaution over his head.

_"Why can you use that?" _

Last time Benjiro checked, they never really switched clothes or anything.

_'Because I had you take it off, anything on you stays with you and anything on me stays with me. So if it's just lying there, either of us can use it.'_

Immediately he clenched his arm, as though the pain had an arm switch.

Benjiro gasped.

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"_

Hotaka flinched downward.

_'I thought we established no screaming!' _

It was still there. A terrible hole in the upper limb, blood still seeping through.

Benjiro shook. He could make out the ugly reddened skin behind the brown locks, an at least second degree burn.

Hotaka, he was the trump card.

How was he already hurt?

_'This is still your body. I'm just the dominating spirit. That means whether you're in control or I am; the damage is the same.'_ The boy shook off the injuries, focusing on other things rather than the pain.

Pain.

It was odd, but…part of him enjoyed it.

_'Four years.'_ That was the last time he felt true agony.

A spirit can harshly feel.

The spirit world wasn't as many believed.

Only those of significant value remained the ones who had uniqueness or a purpose to stay behind. Everyone else…moved on. Wherever that was.

Some banned to roam the earth, others just disappeared.

Hotaka knew it the moment he died.

He was banned, to wait in the spirit world because of his duty.

Banned to nothing, days of sitting, of waiting. There was no feeling.

No interesting moments or controversy.

Nothing but the land of dead.

He wasn't an avatar, he wasn't some great nature spirit or wise book keeper; he was just another tool thrown away. He wasn't recognized, because of the way he died, he wasn't seen as value, he wasn't perfectly good or especially evil.

Just there.

Ignored.

He clenched the wound, remembering the ones of his own.

Subconsciously, he rotated his head, the throbbing wasn't anything compared to before.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_His head was light, the drug was enough to screw with his sensibility but keep the conscious aware of the actual actions. Illuminations danced in swirls of all colors, neon,, bolds, some twisting together others just twinkling like a star._

_The coffee bangs clung to his greasy face in the mixture of blood and sweat._

_A question._

_Clouded ears, it was blurred._

_He said nothing._

_They grabbed the back of his hair, throwing him to the floor, it was repeated._

_His violet eyes rolled in confusion, refusing words._

_The Fire Lord got in his face, smirking in pride of watching this._

_"Even you can't stand everything." It was an echo that played with the hazy mind._

_Pants._

_Hotaka spat in his face._

_The woman behind him whipped her hand across the cranium, harsh enough for the entire neck to spin._

_Murmurs._

_More gasps. Why couldn't he get enough air?_

_The leader pulled the limp body upward, lighting a flame on a single finger, he pressed it against Hotaka's neck._

_A cry escaped his mouth, for the third time they asked._

_He muttered under his breath what would be considered a reasonable explanation._

_"He's lying." Caught._

_Water surrounded his head, cutting away his air supply; they still held his hands behind his back._

_Choking, he struggled, swearing as the bubbles ran from his mouth._

_He could see the "King" laughing._

_Released, coughs ran a marathon, unable to stop for a periodic time; his body fell to the floor, too heav to movie._

_"You're really making this harder than it needs to be…" One of them announced._

_He couldn't tell who, they were starting to blend together._

_'Damn them…damn them…' Only his anger kept him awake._

_"Hold him up."_

_Someone obeyed; Hotaka couldn't stand to keep his swelling eyes open._

_Halsted upward, he felt something against his neckline._

_Immediately he thrashed, pulling as hard as he could, it was useless._

_Across his neck it was wrapped._

_What seemed to be cloth had the lining of wire, a collar, snapped in place._

_"Let's see if this can help tame you…"_

_Whether it was a button or remote, something activated it._

_Something sent what felt to be thousands of bolts down his body._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

Hotaka shuddered at that thought, remembering that he was free.

He wasn't their dog anymore.

_'But I can't screw this up.' _

That was for sure. Everything accounted on how he played out.

_"So wait…your saying that…if you die whi-"_

_'Yup. You die with me. Well…kinda. Since I can't really die again and all…'_ It was the only reason he still wore the armor.

The earthbending woman returned.

The gadget had a spike, shooting at him with every intention to kill, Hotaka hardly flinched.

A wave of his hand, the attack swerved, running completely around him before launching back.

It hit her, between the eyes, her body fell back.

Benjiro attempted a retch, finding it impossible in this current state.

Which, now that he thought of it, was a good thing.

* * *

Hotaka was liquid.

Flowing from one form to the other.

He'd be creating a tornado one moment and then smashing his leg into a head the other.

Every stance and movement was a fluid motion.

Redirecting a punch, he brought his good fist into the bottom of the opponents chin, spinning around before elbowing him unconscious.

_"Doesn't that hurt?"_ Benjiro referred to the injuries, now beginning to crust over while fresh liquid was being let out every now and then..

_'Like hell. But I've been through worse.' _

Gunshots, a bubble of air surround him for protection.

Around him three soldiers fell, he guessed from their side.

An explosion ruffled his bangs, the fuzz on top swaying like grass.

"They're getting too close…." Even if he could take out a hundred of them, there was no way he was capable of removing an entire army.

His techniques were quick kills from one to another, not large groups.

Instinctively he backed up, moving more defensively to a perimeter.

_'They're bringing this into the village….' _

Too close.  
Already he noticed roofs crumbled over, flames dancing in the street.

_'Crap…'_


	40. Murderous Protection

**Murderous Protection**

* * *

_"One foot in front of the other…"_ Benjiro could only feel so little.

And saying little was generous.

There was no weight, no pull, nothing to tell him to shift to his next foot; he could have glided across the entire sky standing on that one foot.

By his record, there wasn't a single movement he'd made that was intentional, everything had been accidental.

_"Crap this is hard…" _

Completely leaning forward; he flipped in a somersault, simply lying on his back in mid air.

_"…Weee…"_ He mumbled annoyed.

Hotaka threw a punch, the man caught it, twisted it behind his back, the pain from the wound caused the gritting of his teeth. Physical strength was an advantage; he backed up into the melting ice structure. The building was stable enough to offer a solid wall, the man's skull bounced against it, loosening the grip.

Hotaka stomped on his foot, spinning to a kick against the face, his opponent was down.

_'Son of a bitch.'_ He was dissatisfied, slamming his foot where he knew it'd hurt.

If he woke up, he'd have felt like hell.

Too bad Hotaka reached down and broke his neck.

"Rest in Hell."

_"Hey! Did you really need to do that?"_ Benjiro gasped.

_'Yes.'_

_"But-"_

_'Just go back to your stupid walking lessons.'_ Hotaka didn't need to explain himself to him.

He killed.

He had to.

Not only to ensure a bit of peace, but because he needed to. It was his in-need-of-breaking hobby.

_"But this is so freakin hard!"_ The only reason he had traveled at all was because there was like a rope or tie to him.

Every time Hotaka moved, something forced him within range.

Multiple times Benjiro tried to reach out and grab whatever bind or link there was, only to fumble with air.

_'You get used to it after a while.' _

Benjiro didn't see how.

But then again, Hotaka had been spending the past few months in this position.

He wasn't sure if he should pity or envy him.

While in this state, Benjiro couldn't feel any pain. He couldn't feel anything in fact. But, that couldn't always be a good thing right?

At least the view was nice.

Benjiro could learn a lot from just watching.

Things about Hotaka, such as the fact that he never walked.

Only ran.

Down streets, up new ones, troops that'd snuck in, groups about to break through, attacks aimed at the villages, he'd kill them all.

Not even knock out.

Always murder.

The last breath wasn't even exhaled before Hotaka would move on, jumping from one to another; he didn't play around.

The avatar used to consider himself fast; now he took it back.

Hotaka seemed to make sonic booms look slow.

The ground gave another tremble; he eyed a crack extending in the floor.

_'If he plans to destroy the nation it'll bring in nothing but chaos…'_ But then again, Shin'ichi was an expert at bringing that.

It was during the pandemonium that he'd strike hardest.

Hotaka had a current of air carry him.

Above to the rooftops, every third home was already destroyed.

The wood, so specially covered in a chemical to prevent rotting, was piled and cracked, splitters and chips scattered in a mix with the snow.

Wind blew, a chill was sent from the arctic temperature. Since he was still wearing his cut up outfit with only armor to cover him, Hotaka was pretty exposed.

His violet eyes scanned across. No. No one hidden in the rooftops.

Figures.

No snipers yet.

Where were the archers?

He had only seen a few in the battle, nothing that'd pose as a real threat.

What were they waiting for?

They were the key, what made everyone so certain they'd win.

The Master of Fire was with them.

Why not just use her?

_'Because he loves withholding.'_ Hotaka knew the answer to his own questions.

Always have a fall back.

Something to rely on.

Which always made him dangerous.

He had so many layers of cover, so many extra backups and guards, tricks and maneuvers, it was nearly impossible to fight all the way through.

Even then you'd be left with him, the most dangerous of opponents.

Hotaka knew first hand, that even dead, he was in danger of Shin'ichi's power.

In fact he was more vulnerable now than he'd ever been alive.

It was impossible for the noise to keep up with Hotaka's shoes. By a second he had set twenty steps all blended together, he could make from one block to the other before the average person even lifted their foot.

A crowd.

His eyes caught it the second it appeared.

Immediately he froze; a perfect stop without a slide or stumble.

He scanned, no, they weren't soldiers, well, yes some.

Injured.

The hospital.

What was used as a hospital anyways.

An enormous dome of ice, they were flowing out the door and lying on blankets, wrapped in bundles down an entire street.

Screams and moans, blood; people were running to service them in what little ways they could.

_'Too many to care for…'_ Hotaka knew that this was only half of them.

How many were in the center of the battle?

He estimated this tripled.

Even those caught up from the previous night battle were still in desperate need of care. They couldn't get to everyone.

Every block he'd passed had at least a dozen dead bodies.

About to take off, a second thought caused him to stay.

_'Knowing him…this'll be a target.'_ Where they're weak.

To represent the cruelty of the Fire Nation. To symbolize that there was no mercy.

_'I know him too well…'_ Yes, this would be where he could outplay him.

He flipped off the top, landing in a pile of ashes; snow was now coating the sides of his shoes.

_"Going on defense_?" Benjiro asked.

_'Defensive offense. I need to wipe out a larger number without the basic one on one. Otherwise I'll exhaust myself before I get to the big boys.' _The problem was he wasn't the strategizing type.

If there was a professional general coming for them, he'd have to rely on assassination.

The avatar did what he could in maneuvering around, immediately tucking his head in his arms to avoid looking at the sight.

Flesh, blood, bones, missing limbs.

Thinking of the previous night was enraging.

_"Can you heal?"_ Not everyone could heal right?

Benjiro was pretty sure he heard that from somewhere.

_'Uh…I can put them out of their misery…'_

_"Don't you dare!"_

_'Yeah yeah. I know. I can a little but not enough that it's worth wasting my energy.' _

Which reminded him…

Lifting a finger, a bit of snow turned to water, he encased his arm until it was the gash was closed.

_'Much better.'_

Hotaka scrutinized the area, looking for a trap or bomb.

No enemies.

It was easier to jog at this point, always observant.

_'Ok. Think. What's the next move?'_

The Fire Nation was dozens of blocks away, it was impossible to tell the exact positioning, however.

Clearly, these people needed to be moved to a safer position.

To get them out of here.

But how would they transport them all?

Boat.

By boat.

He spun his head to the direction of the docks.

_'It's too far.'_ They were stuck.

Hotaka watched his step, ensuring not to let a single finger fall victim beneath his shoes.

His sensitive ears caught the launch trigger, snapping his head upward; the attack was from a distance.

It was rain.

A sphere of metal that broke into thousands of spikes, drizzling down to the patients.

Panic and screams, waterbenders pulled a blanket of ice for protection. They were so weak it'd have broken through.

'_Shit!'_ Hotaka rarely took sympathy for the injured, however even he drew the line somewhere.

Jumping as high as a single air blast would bring him, he grabbed the winds as if curtains. Swinging around the air in wild motion, anything caught in it was deflected in every direction.

Light on his feet, he landed on a fractured house; half of the top ripped off as he stood on what he assumed was the second story.

Fire balls this time, flung across the sky in steaks, they weren't aimed. Only meant to hit the village.

_"Do something!" _

_'I can't stop them all!'_

A building crumpled, threatening to fall on those below.

Hotaka blasted the piece he could away.

More Shaking.

"RETREAT!" "THERE THEY ARE" "NO HOSTAGES!" " AIM TO KILL" "SECURE A PERIMETER!" "REMEMBER YOUR ORDERS!" Commands were shouted.

The spirit could see from his view that they were beginning to march into the village.

_"They're breaking through!"_ Benjiro panicked.

_'Yes I can see that!'_ Hotaka bared his teeth, licking his lips.

Guns, something buzzed near his ear.

He acted quicker, jumping from one destroyed structure to the other, the assailant was lost.

_'Ok, I gotta get them pushed back…' _How did he do that?

There wasn't even a partner to help him.

Arrows were suddenly hail, only to hit those wounded.  
Pulling his arms over his head, a wave washed over the entire street, just above those stranded; they slowed in the liquid before dropping useless to the floor.  
He climbed to higher ground, five rows back he could see a swarm of soldiers in perfect formation.

Natives took positions for protection, hiding behind rubble and walls for protection. Airbenders flooded, some took to the sky on staffs, dropping bombs in every section of the colony, it was by luck that they missed the infirmary.

Shaking.

Blasting.

Fire.

The energy force threw Hotaka off his feet. Buildings crashed to the floor, areas sunk to the ocean as water began to rise to the surface.

Shrieks.

Hotaka breathed.

Looking everything over. Calmly, he figured the amount of stamina he had to the amount of damage he could do.

How many were left.

_'This…'_ he allowed Benjiro in on these thoughts, _'…is impossible.'_

* * *

Huyu bumped his head against the ice.

His feet outstretched, he moaned in the throbbing of his brain.

How he managed to find peace in the middle of a battle wasn't something he questioned, only accepted.

Surely they'll be making their way here though, just east of the docks, the fleeing ships were nearly all deported.

Cowards.

_'Will they all shut up?'_ The bursts of energy were random and annoying; sudden blasts of light before flickering to dark.

Screeching noises in his ears, nothing he did to ignore them worked.

He pressed his palms to them.

After a minute of failure, he moved to massage his temples.

"Shut up…shut up…shut up…" Huyu squeezed his eyes closed.

Deep breaths.

A wave.

Something blasted him, energy of strength, it was strong.

He pulled his legs inward to his chest, he buried his head.

_'Focus…focus…'_ A temptation, he pushed it away.

It wasn't even one person, it was everyone.

Everyone mixing together.

"Shut up…"

His white hair brushed against his pants.

Rumbling.

Shaking.

He could feel it.

Whatever they were doing, it certainly was a lot of ruckus.

A minute passed.

Huyu sighed, relaxing his tension.

'_I should be helping…_' If Benjiro was the largest hope they had…

He hoped the Water Tribe liked the color red.

Still, how many could he take out?

Ok, an entire army.

But he still didn't feel safe.

Even at midday, he didn't want to risk losing control.

Sighing, he thought of how stupid he was being.

He overreacted, he admitted it.

But…this whole thing was stupid anyways.

It's not like they were going to be able to make a difference anyways. They could harshly agree on how to run the team.

_'Addict.'_ He crunched his hands.

Vampire he could deal with, he knew it fit him well.

Addict.

It cut him straight through.

Benjiro didn't know what he'd said, how much he announced.

Huyu hated it more the fact that it was true.

He was addicted to his own drug.

Thoughts of his mother.

How simple and clear at first.

_'It's just once. It's not a problem if she can stop,_' He remembered his own previous thoughts.

And then…she just disappeared.

She was no longer sensible.

It was her entire life; she didn't care about anything but the drug. She didn't get it; she was obsessed with finding it.

He had to learn to stash away money just to ensure they'd have some left over to eat.

And every day he swore he'd break the cycle.  
He wasn't going to carry on the family's poisoned name, he'd break away from all the drug dealing and using, would be the first without a record.

And then he became a master.

Everything because he was a master.

It just gave him access to his life-ruining remedy.  
No matter what he'd do, it wasn't going to leave him.

A brush of snow was thrown in the air and he was on his feet.

Wielding his seal, he was in a defensive stance, looking for the enemy.

…

"An otter-penguin?" Huyu raised his eyebrow.

Lifting from its stomach, it made an _"ank"_ like sound.

…

"Ok..." It was…random.

His sword disappeared in his hand; dropping his arms, he just looking at it.

Another _"ank"_ sound.

Huyu sat back down, leaning against the mound, he closed his eyes.

…

"ANK!"

He peeked an eye open, staring into its face.

"Uh…can I help you?"

"ANK!" It flapped its four wings, whiskers twitching.

_'Is that supposed to mean something?'_ he wasn't fluent in penguinese.

Just ignore it.

It'll go away.

He lowered his eye lid, turning his head in the opposite direction.

It fell on him.

"Whoa!" Huyu pushed it off, jumping to his feet.

"ANK!"

"What?"

"ANK!"

"I don't know what ank means!"

"ANK!"

Huyu slapped his head.

"You want food?"

That was what they usually needed right?

He fumbled through his bag, bringing out a piece of jerky.

Splitting it in half; he tossed one to the floor; keeping one for himself.

The penguin waddled over; lifting the portion in its lower wing he swallowed it whole.

"ANK!"

"What now?"

"ANK!"

"You're not getting all of it."

"ANK!"

"No."

"ANK!"

"Seriously?"

"ANK!"

"Am I really fighting with a penguin?" To him that seemed a new personal low.

He hung his head, throwing the second piece as a treat.

"Take it."

What little of neck the bird had it bobbled like a nod, picking up the food.

Huyu thought of stories and books he'd read.

Usually, heroes took the time to vent to animals. It helped when they spoke aloud so they could hear how ridiculous they'd been before.

To get a clear head.

He looked to the mammal.

…

"Ok, I'm not that pathetic."


	41. 4th Arc End part 1

**Dark Dangerous Run-Ins**

* * *

Huyu scratched behind the head, the animal cooed while its whiskers twitched.

"…I'm not getting rid of you…am I?"

"Ank…" It was softer, a lazy yes.

Huyu sighed.

Didn't make a difference anyways.

It just gave him some company.

Silently, he allowed it to crawl into his lap; he stroked it like a cat.

_'Slippery…'_ Yes, if he ever petted a regular penguin; he'd expect it to feel just like this.

Shaking.

The ground gave a small shift.

Huyu eyed the smoke clouding the air in the distance.

'_Can you burn through this ice?'_ His fingers dug a small hole in the snow.

The powdery substance had a good layer to it.

He figured it wouldn't take too much to break through.

And at this rate, Huyu wondered if sections would begin to break off.

"They better finish this all before it gets too bad." He mumbled.

The penguin rocked its head in what little way it could.

Back and forth.

Huyu couldn't tell what that was meant to mean exactly…or it even knew what he was saying.

Perhaps the penguin was just settling a happy tummy.

"I'm curious as to what you consider "too bad"."

"SHIT!" Huyu jumped.

Literally, jumped while sitting.

As in, if there'd been a roof, he'd have hit it.

Scrambling to his feet; Huyu ignored the angry squawks from the penguin, upset his resting spot had been so suddenly disturbed.

Shin'ichi watched both with an amused expression.

"Interesting how you seem quite incapable of noticing your surroundings without the assistance of your gift." It was a mental note this time.

Much better than him magically pulling out a notebook.

By the time he batted his golden eyes, Huyu had already thrown his sword against his neck, the energy radiating off wasn't easy to ignore.

Spiritually, he prepared himself.

If he listened to orders, Mamoru wouldn't be able to whisk himself over here; however Shin'ichi didn't want to take any chances.

A solid barrier, he released enough that it'd just be confusing.

Mamoru learned the language of their bond.

This one was saying _"I got it, don't interfere"._

"Why the hell do you keep showing your face near me?" Huyu growled.

The penguin shrank back when feeling the atmosphere around them.

Shin'ichi shrugged.

"Various visits for various reasons." It wasn't a definite answer.

_'Kill him…kill Benjiro right?'_ Huyu suddenly didn't see the downside to the deal.

The avatar read the master's aura.

Where it should have been light without color, angered shadowed glows crept.

His fury was deep in the core, only thoughts of murder showed like this.

"You cannot kill me. Yes you'll do extreme harm to Ashton, however I will survive." Shin'ichi knew he hadn't elaborated last time.

_'Oh yeah now he starts changing the whole deal.'_

"Yeah? What makes you so special?" Huyu's grip tightened, crinkling his eyebrows.

Shin'ichi wondered if Huyu still truly didn't understand yet.

Had he not given him enough signs?

_'But he doesn't even know the beginning._' Yes, they truly were clueless.

"I exist for a single task. Every preparation was taken to ensure that I will be immortal until I complete it." Shin'ichi announced.

It wasn't a lie, but wasn't a full explanation.

So many variables made it difficult to explain.

None of which he was willing to share.

"So if I were to chop off your head, would one spontaneously grow back?" If so, he wanted to see.

Shin'ichi rolled his eyes.

"You do realize I would intervene before it got so far?"

"But I can kill you?" Huyu questioned.

"It all depends on your exact definition of kil-"

"Will you drop lifeless?" Huyu just wanted yes or no.

Shin'ichi thought about.

Would he?

If his spirit was gone, then only the energy would be left, and the physical form…could his body still be in use?

It was an interesting thought.

"I'm not sure… perhaps I should test that one day."

Huyu stared at him like the crazy man he was acting as.

"There's something really wrong with you."

"I suppose there is." Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses.

"You take all the fun outta threats and insults." Huyu disliked the way this conversation had turned.

"My apologies." It was dry.

Huyu pursed his lips.

"One question."  
"I doubt that's all."

"If I kick your ass you still feel like shit afterwards right?"

A provoking smile.

"I suppose I do deserve one of those, however due the current situation I'll need to request you hold off on it." Shin'ichi knew very well the fighting would be soon however.

"Denied." Huyu swung.

The blade could have easily cut across his chest; Shin'ichi jumped back far enough to avoid it.

The wave.

Huyu released a crescent wave of energy, mixing with the water in air.

Shin'ichi raised both hands, deflecting the attack with simplicity.

_'What a surprise…' _No, Huyu was starting to get a pretty good idea of the avatar's capabilities.

"I wonder what's stronger…" He set his sword offensively/defensively, eyeing the man carefully, "Your energy bending…or my master's power…" It was surely a test.

Shin'ichi smirked.

He struck.

Huyu could see him, managed to evade just a bit, but was too unprepared to fully dodge.

The avatar took advantage.

A strong punch in the stomach with a jab downward against the shoulder; he was forced against the ice.

Shin'ichi threw his palm against his heart; Huyu was out of breath as he sank to his knees.

His seal dispersed; the avatar pressed a finger to center of the forehead.

"My energybending is something you should keep to yourself. People have died for knowing that very information." He warned.

There was a lot he could have done; Shin'ichi knew if he needed to, he could have completely blocked the master's bending for at minimum a few days.

No…that'd be too excessive.

Huyu felt it leaving him.

Shin'ichi lifted his hand near his face, withdrawing it quickly; a white smoke like substance was extracted from his body.

Playing with it in his hands, Shin'ichi allowed it to disappear, vanishing into the air.

"It's an interesting thought…how much energy would be needed to extract from a master. You people have so much, there's always enough to replace it." He straightened.

Huyu expected to feel drained, exhausted.

No…he was fine.

In fact…a bit better.

The annoying flashes of his gifts were under control.

_'Because he took out a bit of unneeded energy.'_ Even he knew the answer to that.

Huyu watched him; Shin'ichi was studying a ship in the distance.

…

"How well is your math?"

…

"What?" The master looked to see who else the question could be directed to.

Another glasses adjustment.

"About sixty percent of the population this particular area fled or is currently arranging to get out of the nation by sun down. Seventy-five percent of those running will turn to the Earth Nation rather than a village away from the fight. Seventy percent of those traveling to the Earth Kingdom will take a ship. I have organized the blockade to intercept any ship which passes, and to hold the passengers captive. What percentage will be held hostage?"

Huyu looked upward, trying to estimate in his mind.

_'What the hell? Since when is this school? Ok…that's seventy percent of seventy-five of sixty… uh…how many decimals is that?'_

"Twenty percent." He threw out a random number.

Shin'ichi gave him credit for the attempt.

"Thirty-one point five. By the end of this day, over one fourth of this village's population will be at mercy of the Fire Nation. About another twenty percent that make up the army will be eliminated by the end of the weekend." Shin'ichi announced.

Huyu narrowed his eyes.

Over thirty percent.

How many people was that?

He guessed well over a couple thousand when adding all the colonies.

What did that mean? Could you have that many hostages? Where would you put them?

And…they weren't the average hostages.

They were families, children, people who didn't want anything to do with battle, were now suddenly dragged into the middle of it.

"They won't be harmed, only a bit of leverage in the negotiation deal. The royal family can only afford to lose so many of their servants."

Huyu curled his fist.

"Why the hell do you tell me this?" There was nothing to gain with the exception of the fact that he was even more aggravated.

Shin'ichi eyed him.

"I have mentioned before that I repay all my debts have I not? With the current situation, the most I can do is offer you a small outline of how this nation will fall. It's not nearly enough, considering I turned everyone against you…feel free to cash in your favor anytime after this mix up." Shin'ichi offered.

Huyu knitted his brow.

"It was you, wasn't it? The one who spread all the rumors, the one who let it known what my gift was…that harmed those people."

"Chief Masaki was the actual one with orders of strict watch on you. He disliked the fact that you refused to commit to this nation. I did, however, send those out to fight you to ensure you got on the nation's bad side and yes, I knew you'd be unable to completely control yourself with the full moon and added to your total count in victims." Shin'ichi was well aware that Huyu had harmed a few himself.

Huyu chewed his cheek, telling himself he had an excuse.

He only harmed the invaders, none of the locals.

It was helping.

Not that anyone would know now.

Because of Shin'ichi, he was suddenly to blame for little children in hospitals.

Crunching his hand tight enough for it to hurt, he wanted nothing more that to smash it into his face, to break the glasses and send the guy flying into the water.

He resisted.

Something told him not to test him. Not to harm Shin'ichi unless he had a death wish.

Flaring his nostrils, he looked to his feet.  
"Don't you have someone else to annoy by now?" Huyu grumbled.

He didn't want to deal with him.

He just wanted him gone.

"I suppose I do have a...guest to meet. No one of importance but I do hate to keep people waiting…" Shin'ichi obliged.

Walking back across the snow, he was around the battle sight, most likely planning to avoid any real fighting.

"I would just like to point out however," He didn't face Huyu as he spoke, "that I, a man who has only run into your group four times, was able to know that your relationship was so unstable that a few factors could tear you apart. Does that not seem pitiful to you? If you are incompatible with your teammates, you're setting yourself up for failure." Striding away on that, Huyu had a sudden curiosity.

_'Why he always had the last word?'_

It didn't matter.

He knew exactly what it was he was trying to do.

Shin'ichi was switching the blame from him to Benjiro.

That he should have just trusted Huyu's judgment. That a real friend would've believed him.

That if they can't even take each other's word in faith, they should just back down now.

It was a sad tactic he'd seen before.

Even more pathetic when he knew it was true.

They were incapable of working together; this was all just a joke.

"ANK!" The penguin waddled near him again.

"Will you go away!"

* * *

"Damn." Hotaka dusted the debris from his shirt.

He discovered a tear on his sleeved side, just below his elbow; the hole was the kind to grow larger without any direct reason.

There was a scrape against the actual skin, nothing to worry about though.

He lifted his leg over a fallen pillar, irritated by the armor's weight.

_'Ok, screw this.'_ Pulling it off, he let out a sigh of relief.

_"Hey isn't that keeping me alive?"_

_'No, I am.' _

It's not like anything could hit him anyways.

Benjiro was skeptical, but told himself not to argue.

The last thing he wanted to do was distract the spirit.

Getting a clear view, Hotaka could see he'd been blasted from the busy section of the area.

To the ruins.

There was nothing left.

Not a single building standing for at least a dozen blocks. Anything that still was stable enough to hold itself was either missing an entire story or had a gargantuan gap ripped through the side.

Gun fire ran across his shoes, Hotaka jumped to the side before one hit.

Swinging his arm purely through instinct, a gust of air threw a man across the street. He bounced against the ice, sliding on his back; Hotaka had a bit fall through, sinking the body. The poor soldier drowned to the ocean below.

Fire in the distance, an explosion was too close for comfort; the shaking was so rough it made him take second step to ensure stability.

Hotaka gingerly walked this time, bodies spread across the deserted section of town; they weren't wasting time thoroughly killing everyone. Just anyone who got in their way.

This settlement was gone, trashed, and useless; they were heading to the next.

Only the Fire Nation settlement remained between them and the capital now.

'_They're going to surround them. If they can capture the royal family then Shin'ichi will force them to surrender.'_ Hotaka knew how this would work.

_"Then go and stop them!" _

_'I'm just one dead guy! You think I can take an entire army?' _Hotaka was a bit flattered that Benjiro believed his power was so great.

_"B-but….what do we do?" _

Hotaka thought it over.

He could act as a guard.

Stand to protect the royal family.

Guard.

He mouthed the word.

It choked like poison in his mouth.

Would he really offer himself as a shield again?

No, it didn't appeal to him.

_'We bring the fight to them.' _

The Fire Nation base, everyone knew where they were.

Shin'ichi.

He was the one calling the shots.

All's he had to do was get there.

Light flakes caught his attention.

Falling on his head, he realized there was an equal mix of white and black.

_'Soot.' _

Reinforcements.

The Fire Nation ships used only motor powered engines now; this had to be the Earth Kingdom.

Hotaka couldn't see coast, but he guessed from the lightness they were still a bit away.

_'They'll be intercepted.' _

Without a doubt the Fire Nation's fleet would split up to ensure nothing reached the land.

_'At least that'll distract them.' _

For what little good that'll do.

But there was also snow.

And wind.

_'Is he predicting a blizzard?'_ He wondered if Shin'ichi was plotting for this to interfere.

That'd hold off the firing for a bit, but it'd practically murder anyone whose home was just destroyed.

With luck this was just a false alarm.

_CRACK_

Hotaka spun around to attack when he froze.

…

_'Hello?'_ He didn't see anything.

Grunts, he dropped his gaze to the floors when he spotted her.

A girl, small with brown hair loose and in her face.

Two columns fell on top of her, trapping her helpless beneath the weight, on her stomach, it wasn't the right position to work around them.

She attempted to push it off; whimpering in pain before realizing it was hopeless.

_"GO HELP HER!"_

Hotaka flinched at the screams.

The sweat and ice mix flattened her hair against her face, she could only use one arm as she brushed the strands from her face.

_"IT'S AEKA GO HELP HER!" _

_'STOP YELLING!'_ It was ringing in his ear.

Still he obeyed.

She spotted him, tears in her eyes were spilling over, a desperate cry for help without words.

_'That…look…'_ Something dropped in his stomach, the walk turned to a sprint.

At her side, he could see the difference.

Eyes were larger, rounder and brown…the hair was too light and Aeka was too…child like.

Even she had began to grow by this age.

Still…the resemblance was torture.

The same heart-shaped rounded face, same button nose with a delicate mouth…paper straight hair styled similarly.

He pushed that away.

_'No…this is not her…don't even be ridiculous.' _

Hotaka tried to lift it, even he wasn't that strong.

Running his hand across the thickness, he estimated how harsh to hit.

"Stay Still." He instructed.

Aeka gave a sniffled nod.

Hotaka drew a breath.

Coating a solid layer of air around his hand; he sharpened the ends.

Where the two pillars overlapped, he struck down, cracking directly through; he was sure not to hurt her.

With four smaller pieces; he easily pushed them off.

Aeka crawled into sitting position, ashes smeared across her face with holes at the bottom of her shirt.

Benjiro's eyes focused on one thing.

Her left pant leg was pushed up to her knee, her leg…

"A-re….you ok…" Hotaka face could only be described as shocked.

The skin was swollen, bumpy and uneven. Rather than the tanned olive glow it had patches of purple and blue, burnt scars that seemed crinkled in a few areas.

_"Please don't touch my leg!"_

Benjiro remembered when Izumi tried to heal it.

Aeka completely freaked out.

Was this why?

Hotaka had focus on one other point.

Under her knee cap, it was hard to make out, but the lining, a definite tattoo.

_'That…mark…'_

He finally got it.

Aeka blushed furiously, embarrassed by the state of her limb; she pulled the cloth to hide the wounds.

"It's ok…It's nothing." She tried to pass it off.

This man…who was he?

Fifteen…He wasn't dressed in a standard uniform…and he didn't fit any of the description for a sure nation.

_'What do I do?'_ She couldn't just trust him; that would be a stupid move.

But…he did help her.

_'Never drop your guard.'_ The most basic rule, he was watching her.

Slowly getting her legs beneath; her left refused.

It screamed in anger from the previous weight on it, denying her to put even a little o it.

Still, she slid her hand into her pocket, curling her fingers around the handle; she pushed as much as she could with her right leg, half standing, and half wobbling.

"Don't push yourself." Hotaka offered his assistance, allowing her to lean on him while they began to walk.

"I'm fine." She assured, still playing innocent.

_'Act scared and in need.' _

Yes, the best role she could play.

"You shouldn't even be here Aeka, it's not safe."

Aeka was prepared to push him away immediately; instead she glanced at him intimidated.

"How do you know my name?"

_'Shit.'_

_"LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE!" _

Hotaka didn't think that was a good idea.

She had seen him a few times when in spirit form right?

Did she see Benjiro?

No, obviously not!

But…what did he say?

"I've been around enough…" He tried decided to switch the subject, "Why did you join them?"

"Huh?" A bewildered look.

They didn't even have a definite destination in mind; Hotaka was just trying to get her out of here.

"That symbol on your leg… you're a-"

_'He saw it!'_ Aeka didn't even think.

In a single movement, she hit before he suspected, purely on protective instincts.

She smashed her elbow into his stomach while bringing the fist into his face; her free hand withdrew the knife she'd been concealing, as much of her weight as she force into it, she plunged it in his chest.


	42. 4th Arc End part 2

**Choice of Deception**

* * *

Hotaka had been quick enough.

He brought his arm to protect the heart, now it dripped blood as she nearly went through the forearm.

_'Shit!'_ It was deep, way into the muscle.

_"WHAT THE HELL!"_ Benjiro's mouth dropped.

What just happened!

Aeka.

Sweet, little, Aeka.

Adorable, handicapped Aeka.

Just tried to kill him.

_"WHAT THE HELL!"_

Prepared to strike again, Aeka gasped.

Her large brown irises snapped to him.

Benjiro.

Not Hotaka, at BENJIRO.

Blurry.

She tried to focus her eyes…yes…the shortness in height, midway in weight…

Her gaze ran to the teen in front of her.

His violet eyes board into hers.

Neon violet.

The same…she'd seen before when…

"B-Benny-kun?" She clasped her hand over her mouth.

_"NO DUH!"_ He was furious!

Of course it was him! WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE?

_'Look at yourself you idiot.' _

_"Huh?"_ Benjiro glanced to his feet.

Still invisible.

_"Right…"_

"B-but….how…" She pointed from one boy to the next.

"Uh….it's complicated." Hotaka was more focused on his gash, attempting to heal what he could.

_"She can see me!" _

Aeka looked at him again.

_"_Only a little_. _Why are you a ghost_?"_ She tilted her head.

"WHY DID YOU STAB ME?"

"I'M SORRY I WAS SCARED AND DIDN'T KNOW!" She gave a childish cry.

"WELL YOU DON'T GO STABBING STRANGERS EITHER!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"HOW WAS IT NOT YOUR FAULT!  
"I WAS SCARED!"

"WELL YOU DON'T GO KILLING EVERYONE IF YOU'RE SCARED!

"I SAID I'M SORRY! DON'T YELL AT ME!" Fake tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"DON'T FAKE CRY ON ME!"

"WAH!"

"STOP IT!"

"BENNY-KUN'S BEING MEAN! HE'S SCARING AEKA-CHAN!"

"WHY DO YOU TALK RANDOMLY IN THIRD PERSON!"

"CAUSE its CUTE!"

"NO IT'S JUST WEIRD!"

"WAH!"

Benjiro slapped his head…as best as he could anyways.

When they looked at Hotaka…

His eyes were closed while pressing his palms to his ears, practically shrunk in a fetal position.

_"…You ok there?"_

"I swear if you yell again you are going to wake up very confused in the Boiling Rock."

_"…A Boiling rock? What the hell?" _What kind of place was that?

Hotaka crunched his hands, so desperately wishing to wrap them around Benjiro's neck.

Aeka watched him interested, slightly concerned.

_'Should I warn him? Yeah…probably…_'

"Um….you might want to sit down…" She squeaked.

"Huh?"

She gingerly held out her knife.

"Uh…I kinda…you…know….for protection and all…"she watched her feet.

Hotaka felt it before she finished.

"Oh shit."

It was just a sickening turn in his stomach. Then a stabbing to his head.

He grumbled, squeezing his eyes closed; when he tried to walk everything staggered. He swayed like a drunken man.

_"YOU-"_ Benjiro paused his screams with Hotaka's cringe, _"poisoned me?" _

"It won't kill you! Just…uh…mess with your head." Aeka was actually a bit curious.

_'It should have taken effect immediately…mmmmm…I don't think I mixed it right.' _She shook her head, _'Why didn't they teach this to first years?'_ She only had what experience her roommate taught her.

_'I'll need more practice later.'_

Hotaka had been made immune to nearly every known toxin when alive, something he always took pride in.

But this was technically Benjiro's body

Clearly it lacked the experimentation Hotaka had been through.

Everything spun, slowed, he couldn't hear them; it was like that drug.

The one back those years ago.

No, the drug ended up making him spill his guts out.

This made it hard to even remember he had guts.

At one point he fell back, on his butt, his head hit the snow when he tilted back.

Flakes fell on his face, speckling a bit over one of his eyes.

_'Ok…screw this.'_ Hotaka remembered something very important.

He wasn't obligated to stay with the pain.

Forcing Benjiro's spirit to take control, wind blasted from both sides, allowing the avatar's form to return.

Aeka's eyes widened, mouthing _"Whoa"._

_"Much better."_ Hotaka could feel his head again.

Better than what could be said about Benjiro.

The stupid grin on his face was just disturbing.

"Hehe…I can't move…" He giggled.

At least he didn't feel that wound in his arm.

_"What did you use?"_ Hotaka looked at Aeka.

"A special powder, herb and liquid mix…" She rubbed the back of her neck, "It should wear off in a few hours…"

_"You do realize that in a couple of hours he could very well be dead."_

Aeka tapped her chin.

"I'll just get someone to help us."  
_"Compulsion?"_

"Just don't tell Senpai." She requested.

Hotaka rolled his eyes.

_'Like I'd ever snitch.'_

After all he's been through? No thank you, he's seen a few murders and said squat.

But…then again most of them he was the murderer…but small details small details.

Movement.

Aeka's eyes darted to sky.

Blue…claws…scales…tail….wings…FIRE

Wind gusted around her, blowing everything from hair to dust into a tornado of chaos.

Screeching noises hurt her ears, a thud created vibrations even through the ice as it landed.

A dragon.

At least fifteen feet long, it was smaller than average, younger, possibly less than a year. Why did that fact not comfort her anymore?

A long snout with horns furiously curving from the sides, spikes ran down the middle with hard scales on the back; A white underbelly of a snake with the freeness of lack of backbone.

Aeka was frozen, stunned.

Catching her breath was impossible; her body shook involuntarily.

Growling, its vast body worked its way to them until the girl could feel it's breath against her face.

"…Muy….mal…" In her panicked times she could only squeak out the first words in mind, usually forgetting which language came off her tongue.

…

_"What?"_ Hotaka was confused.

The dragon threw fire, Aeka ducked just in time to avoid a fried head.  
The heat melted sections of the ground, fading into the sky as smoke.

A beat of its enormous wings knocked her five feet back; its thick claws locked around Benjiro's upper arm.

Clutching them shut, it screeched with a roll of its head.

Smashing its wings down to take off, gusts were stronger than any airbender could take.

Aeka reacted quick enough, practically throwing herself to catch its lengthy tail; her feet didn't even touch the ground as she was jerked in the sky.

Twenty feet.

She screamed; holding on to the reptile for life, straight up they went.

"What's…goin on? I'm flying…" Benjiro rocked his head back and forth.

Hotaka tried to slap him, his spiritual form simply slid through the skin.

_"Get your head together."_

Two hundred feet.

Aeka gasped, the pressure straining her arms.

_'Don't let go, don't let go, don't let go.' _She chanted; one look below and it was obvious why.

Six hundred feet.

What muscles she had in her petite arms refused to release, they slanted forward a bit, heading inland.

The dragon slashed the tail around angrily, attempting to lose the extra baggage.

Aeka was thrown from side to side, pressing all her weight downward to keep from falling.

Eight hundred feet.

Hotaka flew near the master; he figured Benjiro wasn't going to do anything useful for a while.

_"What the hell are you thinking?" _He questioned.

Aekas resisted the urge to look down, her front tapered hairs were slapping against her cheek.

"I'm thinking Benny-kun's going to be in trouble if I don't stop this thing!" She gave gasps for air, whether it was the thinning of the air or the fright she couldn't tell.  
One thousand feet.

There was one choice.

Waiting for a pause in the dragon's movements, she made a risky decision.

Her upper body strength had had time to be built with the wheelchair, she started climbing to the top, slowly, every inch she grew closer she gave a grunt.

Hotaka checked back on Benjiro.

_"You gotta do something!"_

"mfhmphdmemmamjdg…" Drool escaped from his mouth.

_"Useless."_ His purple eyes made a full circled roll.

It took a good two, three minutes, but Aeka would say she'd made it to its back.

With the long form of the creature, it was a bit difficult to say exactly where the tail ended, but it was a decent estimate.

_"Any bright ideas?"_ Hotaka threw his voice around, and projected his image.

Finally his form settled in Aeka's eyes, it was different than before.

He was visibly clear, but translucent.

Like a glass.

It was a technique he'd never been capable of practicing.

It allowed EVERYONE to see and hear him, no specialty needed.

He figured it'd make it easier on Aeka if she didn't have to strain her eyes.

Aeka was winded, hugging herself so close to the body it was difficult coaxing herself to push further.

"You can't do anything?" She asked, her hair flying back so her forehead was exposed.

Hotaka shook his head.

_"The poison is in the body, if I take over then I'm just distorted. And I'm pretty much useless like this." _

All the wind was irritating her eyes, turning the whites a blood red before tearing up.

"I-I….." She reached for the next spike, bringing her right knee to help boost her, "I can…"

She tried to think.

Kill the dragon?

No, not from this position.

Ride it to the destination and kill everyone there?

No, this was obviously thought through.

They would be expecting an angry hostage, they'll have people ready to fight, and without any earth around Aeka wouldn't be too good.

"If I get the dragon to let go, can you at least lighten the air to let us glide down?" Aeka inched a little closer.

Hotaka thought about it.

"_I probably can't aim that well….but if it's just gliding that should be easier…" _

It was a chance.

A risk.

But better than nothing.

'_Dragons….almost ran extinct in the hundred year war…still considered endangered…the under belly is a weak point... and just below the horns.' _She recalled her lessons.

She caught a look at the ground.

Far.

TOO far.

Three thousand feet

It'd be impossible to survive if this failed.

Still, there were multiple mounds of ice and glaciers.

It'd be easy to hide from the air…but difficult to navigate through.

She held on with her dominate left hand before using her right for her spare knife in her pocket. She brought it to her mouth, holding on with her teeth.

_'If I can get up…higher…I could…maybe…'_

She was so close to the wings, the heaviness building up was cruel; her limbs wanted nothing more than to relieve themselves from the burning.

More.

Just a little more.

One more move.

She'd be in position then.

Lifting her left to hoist herself up, the dragon knew.

It predicted it just right, when only one hand was holding on, it twisted.

She was thrashed as a doll, unable to do anything; the sweat was making it hard to keep the grasp.

Upside down, then upright, then upside down, side to side….

_"Don't let go!"_ Hotaka knew the most he could do was offer the obvious words.

The knife flew from Aeka mouth, falling to its death; she tried to get her other hand up to grab.

Knowing this was what was needed, it ended it.

Jerking such a sharp angle to the right, it was too much.

She was gone, forced off the edge.

Her grip released; Aeka fell victim to gravity, cascading to the snow land below.

* * *

Nao rubbed the cloth of her robe; the black fabric was warm against her skin.

In the disguise, she never actually got the chance to wear it.

It would draw too much attention and would be out of uniform.

If out of uniform, she'd be questioned.

Questions weren't allowed.

Silk.

Her fingers traced the trimming; a sigh was partly true, partly exaggerated.

A small attempt for attention

Seiichi took the bait.

"What?" He glanced at her; he pulled shirt over his head, switching it for an official "On Guard" one.

Nao shook her head.

A mixed symbol.

He raised an eyebrow, half guessing.

"You aren't actually considering that avatar guy are you?" In his opinion, he was nothing but a tool.

He had such big talk but Seiichi had yet to see any of it proven useful.

Just another guy showing off a title.

Nao smirked.

"Scared you'll lose me?" She let the fanged teeth be shown.

"I have no fear."

No, he was trained to "stand above fear", that "Fear is far below him".

She rolled her eyes, standing from her sitting position.

She could, if she wanted.

Scare him.

It wasn't hard to figure out a person's fear.

Her illusions, while everyone else was trapped, she could watch them. How they'd react to certain things then build it above it.

And she could force her masks to remain for days; cloud a person's dreams with torturous nightmares or paranoia beyond control.

How many people she'd driven insane.

Her golden tinted eyes looked at him.

No, she wouldn't be that mean yet.

He still was her partner.

"But would you miss me?" She let strands of her black her dip a bit to the side, thinned bangs were slanting over her eyes.

Seiichi removed his boots.

"Not anymore than what is to be expected." It was boring.

Just how simple he answered things without any real response.

But for now, they had time.

Time to stall.

The tent was for rest.

The avatar would be arriving at this base soon to give the final orders, but for the most part everyone knew what was coming.

And with the blizzard warning, everyone's mobility was restricted.

The only possible thing of use would be to wait for the prisoner.

"So if I decided I liked what he had to offer…you wouldn't try to interfere?" She pressed on for nothing more than entertainment.

Seiichi showed no emotional hints.

"No. You're an important asset to the Fire Nation." He reminded her.

Nao blew her hair.

"Yes, just what every girl wants to hear."

She pulled her pants off, completely desensitized about Seiichi seeing her in her underwear.

Sorting through her bag; she chose her lazy sweats, loose and fuzzy for warmth.

Of course this was only for the break period.

She'd change again before all the fighting began.

Pulling the lenses from her eyes, the sound of ice outside was audible.

Too quiet.

Nao could feel Seiichi's eyes watching her.

"You know they aren't letting him off easy right?".

She shrugged.

"None of the nations like him. It's no secret."

"It's more than that. The mainland's upset about this move of his."

Straightening at this, she brushed a lock from her face.

"As in me?"

"They don't like that he's forcing them to choose. He's Fire Nation blood yet by taking you he'll be hurting them."

_'What crybabies.' _Were they incapable of sharing?

"Well they have gotten on without me before." She pointed out.

Even now she wasn't sure she's made such a big difference.

Seiichi's face darkened.

"If you aid him, you'll be considered a traitor and will never have a chance in the system." He warned.

The system.

She'll never have a chance to be a high military though.

Particularly, she didn't care about the system, but the message was caught.

If she betrays, not only will she be known, but notorious.

The one who turned her back on her nation.

And if they captured Shin'ichi, she'd just be back in a hostage situation.

Could they capture Shin'ichi?

Nao thought about it.

It's not like they could just walk up and take him out before he finishes his job.

No, it'd be after.

After the invasion.

They'll let him win, and then take him captive.

Would he really allow it?

No, Shin'ichi was going to figure it out beforehand.

"If anything seems out of order, he'll be defensive. If he discovers it, he'll have an entire counterstrike prepared."

He wasn't the kind to be caught off guard.

"But he can't just wipe out every surviving soldier. Everyone has limits."

In her opinion, this would be the stupidest thing for the Fire Nation to do.

Don't make him their enemy.

It should be common sense.

Keep the avatar on their good side.

But if she stays with the archers, she'll be Shin'ichi's enemy.

Or join him…and make the entire nation her enemy.

_'Why couldn't they just hold me against my will like every other decent organization?'_ Sure would make things a heck of a lot easier.

"It's not like he even knows who I am. Can't go with him if he doesn't pick me out." Nao remembered her role.

He wasn't supposed to know.

No one was.

If the commander knew, she'd be dead for sure.

Seiichi had an almost doubtful look.

Reading the lie.

"Just don't do anything stupid." He seemed to be using that a lot lately.

Nao pursed her lips.

_'Maybe one of them will die…then I can just choose that way.'_ Terrible thought, but it'd be an interesting turn.

Something clicked in her head.

"So you don't want me to leave."

"I just tol-"

"But why explain everything else?" She neared him, "If I was a true Archer I'd stay unconditionally, and if I betray than I'm useless. But you're still making sure I know my place. You're giving me a chance. Aren't you? Why? Don't want me to go off making a fool of myself?" She placed a hand on his shoulder provocatively.

Seiichi blinked.

"Because you don't want to see me getting hurt, right?" She wrapped both hands over his neck, "Seems I may have actually broken through Mr. Unbreakable." Her face neared his.

"You make impossible explanations from nothing." Still unreadable.

It didn't matter; Nao was fond of this trait by now.

She kissed him, no, frenched him, and for once she was sure he was, if only a little, kissing back.

After a moment she withdrew, resting her face on his shoulder.

"You certainly are making difficult to break up with you, you know." Her voice had a velvet underlay, near compulsion use.

Yes, she was ok here.

If she survived this long without the avatar, why chance something else?

But taking chances was always something to love.

To do something that's completely out of your comfort zone.

It was just so amusing.

She casually allowed her breath on his neck, deciding maybe she would take a chance.

She could do it; she could trick him as much as he'll trick her.

Play it to the end of the invasion, listen to everything she's told, and then make a sudden switch. Help him play into their hands.

That'd be the ultimate chance.

The ultimate challenge.

One that'd out way everything else she'd ever tried.

_'Yes…I'll take the risk of making the avatar my enemy.'_


	43. Guardian Arc start

**The Opposite Duo**

**September 17, 2010**

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

_

* * *

_

_"Ah!" Her skull bounced against the floor._

_Down and up again._

_The green eyes circled her head before settling on the boy above her._

_She refused to squint to clear her imperfect vision; the blob of fuzzy ends was all she could make out._

_"Still weak." He announced._

_Crumpling her eyebrows, she threw her arm out; a pathetic sized rock rebounded off his head._

_Pursing his lips, he watched his opponent get to her feet._

_"Onii-sama!" The little girl off to the side cried._

_Of course she referred to her in such a way._

_The elder sister had instructed her to._

_Female earthbenders often didn't get the respect males did._

_They thought they were too weak._

_Thought they'd get hurt too easily._

_Would go easy on them._

_She wanted nothing but the best._

_Her hair was tied back in a wolf tail, with baggy clothes boy clothes._

_She was still too young to have any development, but they were easier to fight in._

_With the hardness of her eyes and dirt crusted across her face, she did take the appearance of a six year old boy._

_"Why you-" The boy charged at her._

_The group of friends behind him egged him on._

_She stood ground._

_Waited…._

_And punched the shit out of him._

_Spit fell from his mouth, flying in the air while the crunched of bone under her knuckles threw him back._

_"Idiot." She furrowed her brow._

_"Onii-sama!"_

_He threw a pillar, thin and small, but enough to smack her in the stomach._

_Stumbling back, she nearly tripped over a crack._

_Both glared at one another, the boy rubbing his cheek while the girl held her tummy.  
"Come on Nakajima!" "Don't let this punk beat you!" "Don't go easy on him!"_

_Go easy._

_Yes…he wanted to just brush this one off with the basics._

_But no matter what…she wouldn't stay down._

_Anything he threw was countered._

_It was clear who the strongest was….but there was yet a surrender._

_She'd use brute force to make up for her failed bending._

_Just kept getting back up._

_Go easy..._

_No…he'll go harder._

_A praying mantis stance, he breathed._

_It was hard._

_Only recently did he learn this technique._

_But it was the best, he needed to practice it._

_He took a step, closing his eyes to feel._

_A hum, so little._

_But there._

_Gossip went around the small gathered crowd._

_Nakajima was the top of the class._

_The nine and a half year old had a lot of potential._

_Stopping her own foot, another chunk of earth was risen._

_Larger this time, Eita pressed both arms to send it at twice the speeds._

_Harshly having time to look, he refused to rely on his eyes._

_He grabbed it, redirecting too quickly for her to catch._

_Taking her breath, it hit her chest head on._

_Back she fell, unable to think for the moment._

_Motionless, he took the time to run at her side._

_Nakajima kicked her laughing that such an attack could take her down._

_As he lifted his foot for a second time, she grabbed it, jerking him on the floor._

_Rolling on top, her arms were for strong for her size. Eita pressed her knee to the gut, and began pounding in his face._

_He screamed, waving his hands to swipe hers away as blood trickled from his forehead._

_Throwing his weight against her; he managed to get the upper hand, pushing her to the ground before beating her._

_In the eyes…in the nose….against the cheek….one tooth felt as if it fell out…_

_There were grumbles and grunts; groans from both as the girl was still kicking for a fight; managing to get him in the shin._

_"STOP IT ONII-SAMA!"_

_Neither heard her, too far worked up from the anger._

_One minute she was under seventy pounds of annoying bratty boy…the next she was trapped in an earth prison._

_Her head adjusted to the sudden change, realizing what happened._

_"Hey! What the heck!" She tried to squirm out of it._

_Only her head was out and free._

_"No fair!" The boy was straight across from her, stuck in a similar position._

_Gasps, people backing down, even a few bows._

_Her little sister was at her side in an instant, trying to pull the rocks off._

_"Bad…very bad…" Her hushed tone was scared._

_The four year old could only do so much._

_"Master." "He's here…" "They're dead" "Let's go." "Uh oh."_

_Mumbles._

_She saw him._

_The one everyone was staring at._

_The unfocused of her vision made it difficult…only a bit of the outline and minimal features._

_Youngish…teenage years…tall…mediumish built….black hair that completely covered his eyes._

_When he came, she didn't see…but he stood in the exact middle of the two._

_"You two are noisy." The voice was raspy, edgy._

_Warning._

_"My apologies master…I was just sparing with this outsider." Nakajima was quick to start the butt kissing._

_Eita disliked that._

_"He hit my sister!" She screamed back instead._

_"It was an accident and I apologized!"_

_"That's not good enough! She could have been hurt!"_

_"It wasn't that hard! A bruise at most!"_

_"A bruise that you owe!"_

_"You must have given me a dozen!"_

_"Cause you were a baby about it!"_

_"I'm not the one who was crying!"_

_"I never cried!"_

_"Onii-sama." It was a squeak this time._

_The cages dropped, the man turned to the two siblings._

_"You two aren't from here. Where are your parents?"_

_"I'm the parent. That's all you need to know. Come on Ushio." She grabbed the youngster's hand, pulling her along._

_The two had taken maybe five steps before she felt it._

_A slight shift in earth._

_Just enough to bring attention to those still improperly trained._

_Jerking the younger one behind her, the man was in front of her._

_Her eyes widened as she looked up to see the hair tie dangled in front of her._

_"Little girls shouldn't be forced into independence."_

_The black locks fell against her cheeks, framing her face in the uneven split ends._

_'H-he….saw that? Just like that? Did he guess or or….'_

_The shock couldn't be held from her expression._

_"HE'S A GIRL!"_

_Every mouth must have dropped._

_"You need more training, Nakajima." The Sensei announced, the boy's face reddened behind him, "As do you." This time it was turned to the Eita_

_A cock of the head._

_"He has a few years on me! Give me time and I'll surpass him! I'll be better than everyone here!" The enthusiasm she spoke with was admirable._

_Slow._

_Quiet…_

_Then louder…_

_Impossible to misinterpret._

_Laughs._

_Growing from the midst of those who only had the courage to those just joining in._

_Everyone._

_Mocking her._

_Ushio grabbed her shirt to remind her of a clear temper._

_"Who the heck does she think she is!" "Some girl!" "She doesn't even have the full basics down!" "She's all talk!" "Doesn't even know her limits!" "Probably been training herself right!" "Just another dream chaser!"_

_The scarlet coloring wasn't from blush._

_Her arms were shaking._

_"Shut up! I will! I'll be able to take ALL of you on!"_

_They underestimated her._

_They thought it was a joke._

_They didn't believe her._

_She could do it._

_She would._

_She'd be one of the bests there were._

_"Look, you're weak. You're bending aint good ok? We're the best in the nation. You wouldn't stand a chance!" Nakajima chuckled_

_She held up her fist in a threat.  
"Don't tell me squat you sissy! I don't care how good you think you are! Ima beat you one day! I'll be as good as any of ya!"_

_More laughs._

_Turning a deaf ear worked good enough…but it still cut her._

_It infuriated her._

_'Mom and dad said I could….and I will…' She squeezed Ushio's hand._

_Ushio squeezed back._

_"Prove it." The Sensei requested._

_No one could see them, but she was sure his eyes were challenging._

_On her._

_'Don't look scared.'_

_No, she wasn't._

_"How?"_

_A fight?_

_A test?_

_Bring it._

_"Everyone in my classes is gifted. If you think your hard work can surpass natural talent, try. See if you can keep up."_

_Ushio tugged at her sleeve._

_When she looked back, the large eyes were glossy._

_Not crying, but not assuring._

_"Think this through" they said._

_Even if Ushio was too young to know everything, she knew what the man was offering._

_He was attempting to be discreet for their sake, knowing they wouldn't take just a hand out._

_But he was offering to let them stay._

_To give them a home, if only temporary._

_It was through pity, but better than nothing._

_They wouldn't have to move so much.  
wouldn't have to worry about running into Fire Nation._

_They could learn earthbending, not just by mimicking others._

_A real shot._

_"Unless…you know…you're too scared I'll kick your butt again." Nakajima taunted._

_She looked around the man to ensure he saw her._

_Flashing a sweet smile she suddenly strolled over in skips, everyone too confused to stop her._

_A flirtatious toss of her head, there was a sudden question as to how anyone thought of her as a guy._

_He was a head taller than her, and the age difference made it look funny, but still, Nakajima thought she did look kind of pretty._

_Cute being a better description._

_Lifting her hand as if to push a strand away from her eyes-_

_Eita punched him where it hurts._

_"Not at all."_

_"Onii-sama!"_

_

* * *

_

**_~End Of Flashback~_**

* * *

"Come on!" Eita was down to her last weapon.

Throwing it against the man's arm, it slashed down, tearing the skin deep.

He screamed, clutching the blood oozing wound in reaction.

Emi took the chance to blow him out of sight, which may not have been all that far.

The clouds were dropping…no…ice was.

Something just made everything white.

Something fogged everything up, something, blizzard related.

The snow was falling quicker; wind didn't need to be bent; nature decided to send its own.

The two girls never looked back.

"We've got to get to shelter!" Emi called out.

"Thank you Ms. Obvious! Any ideas where?" She rolled her eyes.

The air was freezing, the breast plates across their chests offered a little heat, and the coats they wore helped.

But nothing would be able to protect them if they didn't get out of this.

The fighting had died down; people abandoned their posts for the weather.

Crazy ones were still looking around for a good kill, the rest were just trying to make it to safety.

A pause on the invasion.

By almost killing her, Eita ran into Emi, and the two neutrally decided to stick together.

Well…Emi just followed Eita while Eita kept muttering insults.

Dusting the flakes off her goggles, she cursed at the snow, so thick walking was getting difficult.

The battle had been split into two sections.

The colonies vs the main Fire Nation troops, and the Capital vs the Special Forces and archers.

Somehow the two had made it to the Capitals battle, out in an open ice field.

There was harshly cover, only what the waterbenders would bring up and what machines the Fire Nation had to offer.

The arrows seemed the easy ones, compared to the rounds of machine guns that'd fire off too frequently for comfort.

It was when the archers came hand to hand that danger grew extreme.

Overall, the two took only minimum damage, having found a healer to fix their previous wounds, there was only a few scratches and bruises.

Fatigue was the main problem.

Both harshly even attempted to hide the overused breaths needed just to have proper respiration.

They'd exhausted themselves.

And then there was freezing.

Freezing was a very big problem.

Before the storm brought in, Eita had seen the smoke rising from the villages.

Something told her they weren't fairing as well as them.

A lump beneath her feet had her halt.

Normally this wasn't the time to check.

She would have just ignored it.

Just focused on getting out.

But something told her to.

Survival instincts perhaps.

Her fingers were numb checking digging through the snow; the cold metal caused cringing of her hands.

"What are you doing?" Emi questioned, watching Eita bring up the item.

A gun.

"Nice." A grin curled on the earthbender's chapped lips.

She checked.

It was loaded.

Emi was taken aback, clearly uneasy about it.

"Relax I'm not using it on you." Eita took the lead, having to lift her knees so high just to take proper steps.

Emi hated guns.

Hated how often they were misused.

She said nothing.

A current of frosty air hit Eita, lashing back her black hair.

It bit painfully against the skin, goose bumps traveled down her spine.

An involuntary shiver crossed through, hugging her arms close with the item between them.

The sound of her chattering teeth was piteous, not much better when the airbender realized she was following.

Her teeth nearly bit her tongue.

"Here" Emi cut in front.

Holding up her hand, the air divided between them.

_'That solves one thing…'_ Eita shook the speckles off her hair.

Biting her lip to calm her teeth, Emi tried to think.

She never lived near snow…..only trips she'd made were with her family for skiing…and those were always at resorts.

Never had it actually been snowing.  
Her cheeks burned from being so cold; her mind was fighting itself to remember the basic survival tips.

"Aren't we supposed to like…dig?" Emi asked.

"You want to hide in the snow?" Eita looked at her like an idiot.

It sounded dumb…yes…but she'd heard something about it…

"I think we just have to get away from the outside."  
"By burying us alive? Not unless you got enough dirt on you for a tunnel." She tilted her reddened nose in the air.

"Bu-"  
"Look, what's under this snow?" Eita pressed on, "Ice. You plan on solving falling ice with ice."

_'Good point…'_ Emi only pretended to let it drop.


	44. The Talk

**The "Talk"**

* * *

**September 17, 2010**

* * *

Three of them.

A tall, fit male…young, appealing, perhaps late teens to early twenties. His light skin was amazingly pure, remaining fair without the need of a tan. Golden eyes, black hair….all the traits of a pure blooded firebender.

A girl, hair pulled back so tight it stretched her scalp; she had narrow eyes of strictness, and an ugly scar running across her forehead.

Short, muscular and a bit masculine on some sides.

Just a bit older.

Mid twenties.

And a second man, this one as old as the woman, bushy eyebrows with a long nose nearly touching his line of a mouth.

Together, they had the combined movements of perhaps three inches.

They did nothing.

Six eyes just glued.

On nothing but him.

Him.

Their prisoner.

It had been by guess a few hours; Benjiro was beginning to gain his senses a back, if only a little.

Hotaka filled him in when he questioned his surroundings.

When the dragon dropped him, he was a dead body. Soldiers restrained him, brought him to this tent with two chairs, a desk, and three guards.

His arm pounded from ache screaming for ice or treatment. It was burning too loudly and harsh to believe they were still in the polar areas.

Every finger had swollen into a large, unmovable sausage, feet so far asleep the tingle felt like electric shocks.

The rush of battle left the body, only leaving the fatigue laziness of a caffeine crash.

He considered nodding off here, just a quick nap, but every time he closed his eyes, he could just feel the stab of a knife to his neck or an arrow to his back.

Why couldn't they just get it over with?

Kill him already!

Don't make him wait!

He turned his head groggily, scanning over each guard.

Could he take them all?

No, he highly doubted it.

Could Hotaka?

No…not so long as that poison was still in his system.

What did you do in this situation?

Start screaming to be released?

Yeah, that ALWAYS worked.

What was even going to happen?

A guy come in and demand for answers?

Give up, tell them anything they wanted.

That would be easiest.

No.

Be courageous and die with your secrets.

Be the Hero and take it to the grave!

…

He'll tell them what they want.

Was there even anything he could tell?

_'Hey can you like…I don't know go and scare them? Be all ghosty and freak them out?' _A distraction would be nice.

Go all Danny Phantom on them!

_"Um….probably not how your picturing it."_

Benjiro sighed.

A current of icy air warned him of the tent flap opening.

The soldiers immediately bowed; Benjiro cocked his head back.

His mouth dropped.

"Y-Y-YOU-"

Very grand welcoming.

"Yes Ashton it's me. I would have thought you'd have figured it out by now." Shin'ichi lifted his hands to dismiss the guards.

They left, leaving only the two, Benjiro immediately tried to jump him.

Launching off the chair, he forgot of the ropes wrapped around his arms and legs, simply falling face first into the floor.

"Ow…"

Shin'ichi shook his head, considering leaving him before jerking him up and pushing him back on the chair.

"It's a miracle you lived through the fighting." His clumsiness should have killed him ages ago.

Benjiro refused to look at him.

_'Just give him the silent treatment…maybe he'll go away…'_ He knew it wouldn't work but the thought comforted him.

Walking around the table, Shin'ichi took his seat across from him; finding the avatar's immaturity amusing, "Are you really going to be so stubborn? I have yet to even do anything."

_'YOU SENT A FREAKIN DRAGON AT ME!'_ Benjiro scowled in his direction, still holding his vow.

Shin'ichi none the less, received the message.

"Perhaps you'd like to speak on his behalf then, Hotaka? I'm sure you have more than your fair share to complain of." He changed his victims.

Benjiro was astounded to hear him so openly call out the spirit Even more shocked when Hotaka appeared.

As far as he knew, the only visible ways Hotaka could show himself was through mirrors or when he took full control.  
After being drugged during the dragon ride, he'd missed Hotaka's projection.

He was actually a person.

Only…not.

As solid as he looked, the only color to him were his eyes, as glowing and violet as ever, harsh and angry. Everything else was practically drawn, the details easily recognizable but as thin as a pencil mark. He was floating, just beside the chair, there wasn't that bouncing up and down effect he'd seen in movies.

No, he just stood in midair, his shoes even flat as though there were ground.  
_"Believe me; you DO NOT want to hear what's going through my mind right now."_ Benjiro heard the difference.

It wasn't a creepy little echo vibrating around his brain.

His actual ears could hear.

_'How'd you-'_ He began; Hotaka shot him a glance as in _"Not the right place or time"._

"As hostile as ever I see." Shin'ichi pressed his glasses to his face, smirking at this.

_"Give me a reason not to be."_

He shrugged.

"I'll be honest in saying I can't. However as much time as you've had, I would have thought you may have matured a bit and see things as they are. Although with a host as…" His golden eyes slid to Benjiro, thinking of a word, "Juvenile as him I do give you an excuse."

_"Not my first choice either."_ Hotaka's words felt like a slap.  
Benjiro pursed his lips.

Silent treatment officially over.

"Why'd you bring me here?" He didn't feel like watching a ghost and avatar take bashes at each other.

Particularly when the ghost was keeping him alive.

Shin'ichi glanced at him.

"To keep you safe, of course. The battle is going to be getting…interesting quite soon and you dying would only be a disadvantage to me."

"Bull shit." Benjiro spat, "how the hell is me dying bad for you?"

Shin'ichi sighed.  
"You truly are an idiot. If you didn't serve me a purpose, do you truly believe you'd still be alive?"

_"Nope."_ Hotaka made an extra large popping sound at the P.

A smirk.

"What do you mean _'serve you a purpose'_? How the hell am I helping you?" He straightened as best he could.

The elder avatar rested his elbows on the counter

"Now if I told you that, you'd go out of your way to ensure you'd cause even more trouble." He wasn't that stupid.

Benjiro scoffed.

_'He thinks he knows everything…'_

Just what made him so special?

"So why the heck you bring me here? Why not just lock me up where you can keep a closer eye on me?" It sure would have made a lot more sense.  
A shrug.

"I thought we should have a proper talk"

_'What the hell?'_ A talk?

What kind of response was that?

What was there to even talk about?

"Why?"

"Well you and I haven't exactly been on the best grounds, there's never been time for a proper meeting between us." It sounded so formal; it was a business meeting.

"I don't wanna." Scooting to the side, he watched the floor.

_'Could you be any more immature?'_ Hotaka raised his eyebrows, folding his arms.

Shin'ichi shook his head.  
"Really is there any means for the adolescent behavior? We are practically brothers after all." He pointed out.  
Benjiro made a _pft_ sound so dramatic he impressed himself.  
"If I ever found a drop of blood in me that was connected to you I swear I'd kill myself." Being related to Shin'ichi?

It was being related to a mass murderer without a heart.

It was an insult in itself.  
"That's quite harsh don't you think? After all we do share a life force."

"Share? Last I heard you were jacking most of my half."

He couldn't deny that much.

"I harshly have control of that. Even if I did, it only seems fair that I have an extra amount." Shin'ichi announced.  
"Why the heck should it be you? What are you doing that I'm not."

_"Other than being a pain in the ass."_ Hotaka added.

He paused.  
_"Well…Benjiro's a dumb ass so I guess it does kinda count…"_ He tapped his chin.

The spirit leaned back on an invisible wall; a movement good enough to impress a mime.  
Both ignored him.

"Then let me ask you this. If you were to become a fully realized avatar, what would you do?" The golden eyes glistened.

"Uh…I'd kill the Fire Lord. Save this world. Get rid of him." He jerked his thumb at Hotaka.

_"I will casually close my eyes and pretend I'm too caught up in thought to hear that." _The spirit announced.

No acknowledgement.

"And how do you plan on killing the Fire Lord? What makes you believe that you will be able to do what so many have failed before you?"  
Benjiro twitched his fingers, attempting to keep them awake was impossible.  
He thought about it.  
"I have the Masters and Prodigies. I can get the support of the Earth Kingdom. We'll invade them. And I'll go all Avatar State on them." As far as he heard, it was supposed to be as awesome as bender's state.  
_"Yup cause it's always that simple."_ Hotaka mumbled.

Ignored.

_"Am I invisible again?"_ He checked himself.

"You can harshly keep your team together, as a stranger to the Earth Nation and the mere subject of war, I doubt you can even name one step needed to master the avatar state. You're running a complete joke.

"Better than you, running a complete scam!" Benjiro wished he could slam his fists on the table to emphasize.  
_"Should I just evaporate and let you two settle this?" _The spirit felt useless.

"I at least have enough knowledge to know that I am capable of accomplishing what I seek."

"Destroying a world!"

"Saving them."  
"What makes you so confident?"

"I have over a decade of experience in both bending and martial arts. I mastered the avatar state before I was your age and was trained to the knowledge of previous avatars. I created valuable allies of every world including the spirits, have formed an organization that has the most influence on every nation and more than ten thousand dedicated followers." It was amazing how this was listed without seeming too proud, "I have also been plotting the arrangement of the next few years down to the date exact date. Unlike you, my plans will not fail." The hardness of his eyes were confident.

No falter or second thoughts.  
_"You know…unless we completely ruin them_." Hotaka gave a fake yawn.  
Benjiro swallowed.

There was something wrong in there.  
There was a lie or over exaggeration or loophole.

Something that he could argue against.

Something he could say he'd be able to fight or beat.

Nothing.

It made sense.  
He had actual training for this.

He wasn't just a kid who'd been brought in and told _"here fix it"._

Shin'ichi knew what he was doing.

Had enough background to have an actual chance.

Enough support to make everything possible.

The eight second rule for comebacks long passed.

Benjiro couldn't figure out how he was support to respond.

Biting his lips, he could only imagine how pathetic he appeared to someone like him.

Just a child with an idea.

Shin'ichi knew he'd made his point.  
"Just drop everything now. I don't want to risk killing any of the masters or prodigies, or even you. I won't force any of you to join me, just to stay out of the way. You'll all serve a purpose later. I can ensure everyone makes it back to the other world, and I can promise you remain safe during your time here. When it comes down to the worst of it, it'll have a better likelihood of a positive result. If all the masters and prodigies work together, we'll have a fifty percent chance of saving this world. If you and I assist, it's an extra twenty percent."

Benjiro exhaled, thinking.  
Working with them.

Helping them.

No…they would just be there for the end.

Not even being of any use until they needed to kill spirits or whoever else was the enemy.

They'd just be the useless benchwarmers only pulled to guarantee better odds.

Seventy percent.

It would actually be in their favor for once.

There'd be a chance to win.

Yes, this world would still be in control of the Fire Nation, but they'd be alive.

They could always revolt, take their own land back.

If the other world was sacrificed…who's to say where everything would end. They wouldn't be able to do anything.

Nothing at all.

A gulp.

_"Wait you aren't considering this are you?"_ Hotaka looked at him.

Benjiro felt his palms sweat from the anxiety.

A flaw.

There had to be one.  
"If you continue to go against me, it will begin to grow gruesome. I cannot allow such unsecure actions for valuable assets and will send others to watch you and believe me when I say Kaimu was an easy one."

Benjiro crunched his hand behind his back, the skin was so swollen they could only go so far.

Hotaka watched both of them carefully, glancing back and forth between Shin'ichi and Benjiro.

He knew what the senior was doing.

He knew him enough to know what he was planning.

Subconsciously he took a breath.

It wasn't needed, he could live without it.

Air never went through him; his spiritual body only went through the motions of breathing, and only when he told them to.  
Benjiro dropped his gaze to think.

It could all be as simple as this.

Just give in.

Shin'ichi knew what he was doing.

What was there he could fight with?

Both worlds would be safe, give or take a few hundred people.

But they'd die anyways.

By pushing resistance, he was only killing off more lives.

What could he offer?

His mind floated back to that early morning. Walking, seeing all the dead bodies, all those forfeited for the benefit of the world.

They hadn't mattered to Shin'ichi.

The statue of their faces.

The blood spread across the snow.

The cries of people finding more and more people dead.

Anger.

It had swollen into him like before.

Why?

"Something…something I have…what makes me different…" He knew what it was…but the word.

What was the word?

Shin'ichi seemed interested.

"I can't do a lot of what you can. I know that…I'll probably end up looking stupid…but…" Jerking his head upward, there seemed to be actual fire in his eyes, "I have to try! Because unlike you I HAVE A CONSCIENCE!"

The words hung in the air; somehow the corniness was taken from the fury on his face.

The one thing he didn't have.

What he couldn't have.

"A…conscience…" Shin'ichi repeated.

Stunned.  
It was a new expression for Benjiro to see on him.

A conscience.

That was his argument.

To tell right from wrong.

To choose what is best for others, the selfless way.

"I don't care if we lose! I don't care what happens! My conscious tells me that you're wrong! Who the hell are you to choose? I don't care how long you've worked! You have no right to kill off anyone against you! You're nothing but a SELFISH BASTARD!" Shin'ichi could kill him right here, right now.

Benjiro knew that.

But didn't care.

Let him.

It would only prove his point.

It was his avatar instincts, Shin'ichi knew that.

The whole "save everyone and bring peace"; it was just embedded into his mind.

Nothing that could be pressed on him.

Shin'ichi didn't know why.

Rage, wrath, it swelled up.

He knew how everyone else thought of this.

They didn't know…he was meant to be the enemy.

He was ok with it, he'd accepted it.

So…why….why did this aggravate him?

His brow was knitted, hands curled to fists.

_"Uh oh….someone's getting mad…"_ The spirit observed.

"Not that I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have no intention of letting you go through with any of this." He didn't know why he wasn't scared.

Something gave him the confidence.

The two were in a glaring match.

_'He doesn't get it. None of it. Too ignorant to see a reasonable side._' Shin'ichi was trying to calm his temper.

"Idiot." He growled through gritted teeth.

_"Idiot with a conscience."_ Hotaka added.

For the first time in a while, he was acknowledged with a death glare.

A warning look in Shin'ichi's eyes.  
_"Can't scare someone to death when they're already dead."_ He shrugged, choosing that moment to disperse his image.


	45. The Waits of Wars

**The Waits of War**

* * *

Eita blew in her hands, the skin numb without feeling.

"Damn Water tribe." She scrunched her knees closer, resting her head against her legs.

"Let's just hope it blows over quickly." Emi pulled her arms into the jacket, leaving the sleeves as useless cloth, dangling against the midsection of the coat .

Warmth.

Even though it was a little.

It was nice.

Better.

_'Yeah yeah. Hope.'_ Good that'd do them now.

Eita tried to guess the time.

Night?

Morning?

The first invasion was…at like midnightish... and then the second started….afternoon? Early evening? Were they still in the same day?  
How many times had she seen the moon…

Just once…maybe twice…had she even seen it at all?

Who knows?

Who cares?

It's not like she took the time to make those observations.

An igloo.

Abandoned and slightly caved in on one section.

It was good enough.

Both simply hid inside and waited.

And Waited.

And Waited.

And Waited.

And Waited.

What was there to wait for?

Only more fighting.

"What do we do now?" Emi looked to Eita.

A shrug.

"Rest." She wasn't particularly interested in sleeping in the particular setting, but they needed to eventually.

The answer not being what she'd hope, Emi chewed her lip anxiously.

The tone was off.

Awkward.

Just two still near strangers, one wanting to attempt a plan while the other just wanted the first to go away.

It was the reason why the group had always attempted to keep Aeka with them when Eita was around.

Aeka could at least remain on their good side.

Even Benjiro seemed a bit more on the _"I won't beat the shit outta you"_ side with the all the training/_"bonding" _he'd had.

Huyu had the whole, "I wont harm if you wont harm" aura with him…but Emi had nothing.

The two girls never really talked or attempted to become "BFF's".

One acknowledged the other…the other would occasionally acknowledge back.

Emi sat a good distance away, leaning against the frozen wall.

"We should try to regroup."

Good.

Get everyone together and then maybe they can figure this thing out.

"How?"

Emi pulled her arms back out, rubbing the fingers together for heat.

"Well…we could….um…find a way to signal them?" Did they have any fireworks?

Eita was a skeptic.

"We haven't seen Mr. Avatar since he was screaming running away like a lil girl. I have my doubts whether he's even still alive and if he is he's certainly not anywhere near the battle."

"Don't say something like that! Benjiro is perfectly capable of-"  
"Being a wimp. He aint got it in him to take care of himself!"

"Even so you can't joke around that he's-"  
"Look, just because I say something doesn't mean it'll happen ok? Regardless of what you or I want the twerp's gonna live or die because of one person. Him."  
Emi was always a bit superstitious when it came to jinxing, but couldn't deny.

"We could see if Nakajima can help!"

"He looked worse when we left than when we found him! The hospital's the only place I see him for now. And don't even think about Aeka-chan. She's supposed to be hiding somewhere safe and I have no intention of dragging her out here." Who knows what could happen with another master around?

Particularly one who wasn't exactly in the best shape.

But Aeka was always doing crazy stuff like that.

"We ain't gonna be getting anymore help." She concluded.

Shutting her eyes for a moment, Emi felt stupid.

"But what about Hu-"

"Your boyfriend quit remember? Didn't like you enough to hang in like a real trooper." Eita turned her head away as quick as the words were spat out.

"He's n-"  
"You're not fooling anyone."

Emi furrowed her brow.

"But that doesn't mean he's gone. Maybe he could still be out there fighting just without us knowing!" Huyu wouldn't just flee to the Earth Kingdom.

Would he?

"I'm pretty sure it was these thoughts that got that brain messing dude into your group."

"Can you even talk if you didn't know him?" She eyed her.

"Well how you talk about what a jackass he was, I don't see how you even considered him a friend." Just a shrug.

Emi let it go, not feeling like getting into that subject.

…

"You should try killing." Eita took her goggles off, ignoring the immediate bewildered look.

Rubbing her shirt against the lenses, one specific scratch was too deep to come off, a frown.

"Don't think I'm that dumb. You've been tailing me and I haven't seen you make one fatal blow. It's always knocked unconscious or blown away. They're gonna die anyways. You might as well end it then and get it over with." She pressed harder.

Still stayed.

'Damn…' Now she'd have to go find a place to replace the lenses.

And prescription goggle sized were not cheap.

The airbender shook her head.

"There's always a chance they-"  
"No there's not. Even if you let them live, someone else will attack them. Or if, say, they live through this battle, then the next they'll be dragged right into. People aint got a chance once they're in the military."  
"That's not true! My uncle was in the army and was deployed twice. BOTH times he came back." Emi pointed out.

"Of what I've heard of your place, your war is play time." Eita scoffed.

"War is war! Regardless of where it's fought! The soldiers still have families an-"  
"And the families aren't expecting them back! Everyone whose sitting aren't waiting to hear the day they'll come home! They wait to hear that they died!"

"They are not!" Emi spoke near defensively.

"Really? Why is it people always hold their breath when letters come or a general comes by then? Cuz they're expectin it!"

"They're worried about it! Not planning for it!"

"Worry…planning…same thing." Eita scowled.

"Either why it doesn't mean you have to be the one to ensure the news comes true!"

"Why the hell not? It'll put them outta their misery of fearing bout it!"

…

The two were glaring at each other.

"You seem to have a very personal perspective." Emi announced.

"You seem to have a very dumb, goody good perspective." Eita countered.

"What's wrong with letting them have a chance of getting out!" The airbender questioned.

"They're the enemy! So long as they're alive it means there's still a chance of us not being!" The earthbender answered.

"It's not that black and white!" A defense.

"Look just because you want people to see the light doesn't mean they will!" This conversation wasn't helping the closure process.

"It's not about whether they'll see our side! Their view can be different but that doesn't mean they deserve to die!"

"No I'm sorry, if someone thinks they can go take over a nation we should let them so long as they have a nice heart." A roll of the eyes.

"I'm not saying we should let them have their way! The whole point of us doing this is because no one should have a right to decide who lives or dies! If we go off killing everyone it's just contradicting our entire thesis!"  
"Well I never agreed to your stupid tactics. I'm just in this for my reasons. And even if I cared, there's a difference between taking off a couple of jerks and destroying a world!"

"To some people it'll seem like you destroyed their world…" It was a low whisper.

"Don't be a drama queen. People can get over it. War's not the place to go soft ok?" The minute you do you'd find yourself in the grave.

"It's not the place to be merciless either." Emi crossed her arms.

"Tell that to man who'll have you at gun point." Patting the weapon at her side, Eita turned her back to her.

Lying on the side, she could already tell this was going to be a useless attempt for sleep.

But it was better to appear busy than to sit there while getting lectured on _"the importance of valuing life"_.

Eita was always a bit angered at Emi.

She was the kind that'd go and feel all confident and proud and helpful…but when it came to it, she was looking for the easy way out.

A way to keep the innocence.

And always seemed to hope to rely on others.

All the nomadic trainings.

After only a year, how could so much stick in the head?

Obviously many were her own thoughts.

"Stupid air hippies." It was a grumble but audible non the less.

Emi pretended to be deaf, letting it be as it was.

The native was too stubborn and unswayable.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

* * *

_Eita wiped the sweat from her forehead, taking a deep breath before attempting again. _

_She stomped her foot as hard as she could, and lifted her hands with as much focus as she could._

_The training ground shook._

_A rock, about three fourths her size began to rise from the ground.  
It floated above the earth before falling to the floor._

_Hurled over panting, Eita tried to focus._

_Strain was tensing her muscles; she refused to give up._

_Swinging a roundhouse kick, the boulder merely skidded across the floor, lacking the intensity of a true attack._

_But it was perhaps half a second faster than the previous._

_Her hair glistened from the grease and dirt of all-day training; the shirt clung against her back; she wished to remove it but didn't think flashing the neighborhood would be a good idea._

_'Ok…clear mind, picture what you want….' Again._

_She forced herself through it again._

_Each time attempting a larger rock until they were nearly equal to her own height, and each time the launch was a failure._

_The energy was little in her body, having used up most of what little she naturally possessed._

_Not good enough._

_Harder._

_Harder._

_Harder._

_Each time she added more of her leg muscles than bending energy, each time the bruise on her leg swelled even deeper._

_Not good enough._

_Harder.  
Harder._

_Harder._

_Her legs could harshly stand; she attempted the swing and lost balance._

_Endeavoring it long enough to lift herself up, Eita could only get to half a knee, the burning took over. _

_There was nothing she could do about her Chi, the physical limit was what had to push. She dropped to her stomach, racing out as many push-ups as she could._

_About two minutes straight she was capable of going non-stop, until the muscles absolutely refused._

_Arms spread out on the floor, it was an upside down spread eagle, chest rising up and down too quick to be healthy._

_Gaping breaks._

_'T-two minutes…' Only a quick break._

_Then she'd get back._

_Eita's mind was hazy, her eyes too heavy to keep open. The beat of her heart was in her head, pulsating thumps against the brain._

_'Two minutes…' _

_Sleep._

_She needed some._

_No._

_Not now._

_Later._

_Always later._

_Every day went by like this._

_She was the first to the Earthbending classes, would learn the exact steps and was practicing before anyone else came by. Once it was book stuff, she'd rest and work her mind. By late afternoon she'd come back to the training grounds and work to ensure she'd perfect the technique._

_So far, she was technically on pace with everyone else. They'd master things so much quicker, but the extra practice ensured she'd be able to stand her own against them._

_But the bags forming under her eyes from lack of rest weren't unnoticed._

_Three months of continuous training without proper intervals. _

_Bending was what she lived for, but what was practically killing her._

_A couple of the harsher kids mocked her for it, others gave her pity with encouraging pats or compliments._

_She hated them more._

_They'd tell her to take it easy._

_Those words were meaningless._

_This was what she had to do._

_She'd beat them._

_She'd do it._

_Challenge._

_To prove people wrong._

_The words always raced in her head too quickly to press them away. _

_"Onii-sama…" Ushio's voice showed there was still enough strength to lift her head._

_The blurry blob's details were her sister's, staring over her with studying eyes._

_"You're working too hard again." A tilt of the head showed the concern._

_It was amazing how they could look so alike…but so difference._

_Both had the same light skin, black hair and green eyes. Yet the form they wore them was contradictory. _

_Where Eita did absolutely nothing to improve her appearance, giving her a very wild child look, Ushio appeared the sensible one. Her eyes were just a bit large, shoulder length hair combed neatly with a green headband to keep the strands back. A clear face showed the freckles both shared, but the dimples on each over rounded cheek gave hers a brighter complexion. _

_She was cute…but not overly baby doll cute. _

_It wasn't just appearances. _

_Even their fighting._

_Eita was rough, unforgiving, grudge holding…and perseverant. There was absolutely nothing she'd take on that she wouldn't fight to the death to finish. _

_But she lacked the strength the rest of her family had._

_While for generations they had always been one of the strongest of earthbenders, Eita was spontaneously skipped._

_The energy chi, hers wasn't even average._

_But her greed for power was enough to overshadow that fact._

_Ushio was opposite._

_She had the strength that ran through the blood. She had shown signs of talent when only a few months old.  
But physically she couldn't back it up._

_She didn't like hurting others, didn't like working her bones out or bragging of strength she had that other lacked. _

_And because of that attitude, Eita never held it against her._

_Their parents had told her to protect Ushio._

_And she did with every ounce she could._

_"Why do you still call me Onii-sama?" Eita grumbled sitting up right._

_Ushio shrugged._

_"You told me to." For a four year old, she spoke quite fluently._

_No stumbles or half words._

_"I said Onii-san. And that was only so they wouldn't know I was a girl. And I don't think there's a person in this stupid village that doesn't know that now." _

_Ushio slanted her head the other way._

_"But I like Onii-sama." _

_"You know no one uses those titles anymore right? They died off a long time ago." Eita pointed out._

_A bashful look to the floor.  
"But they're more respectful. And I remember mom and dad said to be respectful."_

_Ushio was only two when they left._

_Of course any memories she had of them she'd keep close._

_Eita pressed her lips together. _

_It was just something that she avoided._

_Because it always brought this._

_Brought the silence. _

_The conversation slid._

_"Onii-sama…" Her gaze was back on her, "Mom and dad are dead…right?" _

_Eita froze._

_Dead?_

_Yes. _

_To them they were._

_They'd been teachers at their city's school. They'd been the perfect parents. Encouraging, loving, hopeful.  
Everyone had said that Eita would never make it to mastery level. _

_But they'd train her, worked with her.  
Always said if she tried harder, she'd be as good as anyone else._

_It's what made her certain she'd push through._

_But they lived by five words._

_Pride of the Earth Nation._

_They always spoke of it, and through their pride they joined the forces, leaving Eita and Ushio with their grandparents._

_"We'll be back, don't worry. By doing this, we're ensuring you're safety." Her mother had told her that when Eita demanded that they stay._

_Last they heard; their parents were being sent into the actual Fire Nation on an infiltration mission._

_It'd been a year since then._

_That was before a raid on the town that sent everyone into confusion. Before fires and kills, before Eita took Ushio and fled for life while their relative's charged to protect what they could._

_No one ever came looking for them._

_It was the two sisters after that._

_Were they dead?_

_Dropped without spirit?_

_Very likely, but not confirmed._

_Looking into Ushio's glistening eyes, Eita didn't want to give her the illusion they'd be coming back anytime soon._

_No._

_Never._

_They'll never come back._

_Even if alive, it's unlikely they'd find them._

_The two of them._

_That was all there was._

_That was all that was needed._

_"Yes. They're dead." It wasn't a complete lie.  
Just not for surely the truth._

_Eita stood up, attempting to ignore Ushio's reaction._

_The ocean was at least a hundred miles away, but tonight seemed to be an exception to the usual dry air. A cool breeze ran over Ushio; she rubbed her arms to stay warm._

_"You should go inside. It's getting cold."  
The small skull was immediately shaken, side to side._

_"If you're staying out here, I will." _

_"You have school tomorrow."  
"So do you." Ushio stood straight, removing her sandals, "I can practice too." _

_Eita watched her stretch, the thin arms touching her toes, and then the floor. _

_She was a softie, but quite flexible._

_"I want you inside before its dark." _

_"Only if you come too." The small one avoided her sister's eyes._

_Returning to stance, the elder began her practiced breathing again._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Onii-san: Brother**

**Onii-sama: It's very respectful for brother, it shows how highly someone thinks of their sibling.**


	46. Bug Eyes

**Bug Eyes **

* * *

Pounding.

Throbbing.

Aching.

The slightest movement made it worse.

Made the hammer beat against the head. Made the soreness in every muscle scream to die off so they could just rest in peace. Her eyes refused to open, the soft white sand of ice pressed against the face as a cooling pad.

Something to calm her.

Breaths.

Deep breaths.

Thin pebbles of snow flew in her mouth, choking a sore throat.

_'Up…get up…' _

But she couldn't.

_'Now. Get up now. You have to scan the area.'_

But what was it worth?

She didn't care.

Just sleep.

She only wanted to sleep.

Days could pass and she wouldn't care. Just so long as she could sleep.

_'Up…Up….Up…'_

Useless words.

Sleep.

Just a few minutes.

That was all.

And then she'd figure it out.

But for now…sleep…just for a while.

_"On your feet Aeka!" _

His voice.

It'd been months since she'd last heard him…but she could never get it out of her head.

He was always her motivation.

Always haunting her.

Groggily, she lifted the weight called her head.

Spinning.

Nothing was clear.

Fuzzy, twirling in a spiral of confusion.

Gravity gave a tug, too strong to resist.

Her cranium was pulled, no, jerked to the floor.

Creating a dent in the smooth patch of floor; pain was sent in a wave down her body.

She moaned.

_'A concussion at minimum.'_ Aeka decided.

No, that would be if she was lucky.

'_Ok…dizziness…I blacked out….um… that falls under…uh…' _Her brain wouldn't think straight.

Lifting her face upward, the light source came from the top.

She was in a cave, or tunnel, beneath something…

Only opening was twenty feet above her, in the ceiling.  
Obviously she fell through.

_'But…how'd…I…'_

Survive.

Yes, her master's energy would protect her a bit.

And yes…any injuries would eventually heal.

But…no, she could still die.

Subconsciously she touched the back of her head, a tender bruise the size of a goose egg, swollen a bit in the back.

Something else.

Aeka drew her hand forward; the moist liquid on her hand was too thick for water.

Red.

Blood.

Fresh enough to have a bit of sparkle with the little luminosity in the cavern.

Bleeding from the head!

Not good!  
Her finger carefully ran through her hair.

Soaked.

The cut…where was it?

She didn't feel it.

How could she not feel a pint of blood missing?  
It wasn't like before; in fact she could harshly notice a difference.

Tracing the scalp tentatively, she couldn't find a gash, lining or scratch.

Nothing that'd draw blood.

Inspecting herself over, there was nothing that'd leave to the evidence shown.

_'How…' _

The floor.

There was a trail of blood, dots and bumps, a dry section every few inches.

_'I…fell from there…'_ She pointed to the hole, _'at an angle, and was moving so fast I slid to here.'_

It wasn't too far of a skid, definitely probable.

Aeka froze.

She wasn't alone.

A bit away from her current position, her senses were finally on high alert.

Enough to hear the thin breaths of the boy beside her.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_Air._

_Pressing against her face, strands of hair rising and waving like a flag._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Her arms and legs…everything._

_It was free, nothing restricting._

_She could flip or cartwheel and not hurt herself._

_Falling._

_No…floating._

_It was a rush._

_Earthbenders should be solely committed to the ground._

_But nothing felt better._

_Adrenalin, she remembered her first time free falling._

_Yes…then it was just as dangerous, but just as distracting._

_Freedom._

_Nothing to harm her up here, _

_Staying up here it was without pressure, without people and their thoughts._

_Just you and the atmosphere._

_You and nature._

_'Benny-kun-'_

_Yes.  
She needed to help._

_She couldn't just sit here!_

_Her eyes opened._

_Yes, last time she'd been dumb._

_No, concentrate._

_Half a minute.  
That was all there was for four thousand feet._

_How many seconds had passed?_

_No, don't worry about that now!_

_What did she have to work with?_

_Earth…Earth…none._

_The hills were made of ice, the ground was ice, even the debris on her clothes were ice._

_Nothing._

_Rope?_

_None._

_Too far to grab onto anything._

_'Then…then…then…' What?_

_What did you do?._

_'I-I-I' She didn't know.._

_Nothing._

_Her mind was blank._

_Nothing.  
Emptiness._

_It was scary._

_She was scared._

_"I-I-I"_

_Not even her words made sense, not even audible. Just popping noise of currents blasting the ear._

_Hands_

_Arms, something pressing against her._

_The direction changed, suddenly she was flying sideway._

_Strands of red tinted hair, her position shifted._

_The impact was harsh, against a wall, her head banged back onto something awkward, not just flat surface._

_It didn't matter, it was hard enough._

_Her mind blackout as soon as she felt herself falling again._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

Scooting gauchely without using her left leg, she stared over him and gasped.

Blood.

It coated his face, all around the nose that was tilted at an ugly angle.

What she'd banged against.

It was his face.

_'He caught me.'_

Gratitude.

Grabbing a patch of ice, she rubbed it clear the fluids as best she could, gingerly to not harm him.

A broken nose.

Could she set it for him?

She'd seen it a few times, and it looked pretty basic, but wouldn't dare attempt without his permission.

A gasp.

Would he even wake up?

He was alive…but what if he hit so hard he was in a coma?

What was she supposed to do if that was the scenario?

There was no machine to monitor him properly or doctor to explain the proper procedures.

_'Oh…why didn't I have you train me in this?'_ She wished for her old roommate.

Why couldn't she have been on the medical squad?

Without any certified reason, she tilted him to his side.

To keep him from choking if he threw up was the excuse she had in her mind.

Airbender.

Obviously, she didn't need to look at his clothing for that.

The original slightly puffy pants with a long sleeved orange sweater, a red sash as an accessory.

Pale, she figured he'd be considered quite attractive if he were at better health.

Her fingers just had to.

Touching his eyebrow, she traced it to where a piece was missing.

_'Is that my fault too?' _

Perhaps from beforehand…she doubted she'd be capable of singeing it off.

Auburn hair, spiked with a bit of droop…not nearly as extreme as Huyu's.

Pushing the bit that had fallen across his forehead, a blue tattoo caught her eye.

_'An airbending master…' _

At his age?

The smoothness of his skin, the slowly deflating roundness of his face…he still looked so young.

It was a bit harder to estimate his height in his position, but she'd guess he still was yet to reach five foot.

Thin too.

_'Ten.'_ Based on common traits, it was the best estimate she could make.

Staring.

It was rude to stare, but there was a hunch that kept nudging her ever second she spent.

A nagging voice repeating…thirteen.

Thirteen.

Nothing pointed in that direction…but it just wouldn't go away.

She always trusted her instincts, never had they been wrong.

This was no different.

His eyes…

Closed, Aeka could tell there was shape to them, something unique, other than the obvious swelling.

She'd seen a couple of people with them; Asian like eyes…mostly it was from the eastern section of the Earth Kingdom though.

Was he from a settlement near there?

Why would he be out here?

How would he even get clearance for coming into a war zone?

Her face must have been drifting closer, just looking for the answer.

There was only a few inches between their faces, every detail just printed in her mind.

_'What color are they?'_ The irises.

Grey was common amongst the Air Nomads.

But they could also be a light blue.

And the occasional pallid green…

Then again, that was only pure airbender blood.

With all the possibility of ancestors, they could be golden for all she knew.

His eyelashes were dark….not thick and heavy…just dark.

A nice rimming around the natural features.

Yes.

He had a nice face.

You know...she was guessing.

Her breaths were slow…somewhere they had begun to follow the same rhythm as his.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

With only a moment's notice, lime green irises were staring into hers.

His eyes widened.

Her face reddened when realizing how close they really were.

He blinked.

She blinked.

…

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

The boy jumped a good ten yards away.

Aeka turned her back to him, tears felt like they were freezing on her cheeks.

"W-W-W-W-W –WHO-WHO-WHO-U-I-H-UH-UH-UH-UH-" The airbender couldn't talk, the shock on his face wasn't moveable

"YOU SCARED ME!"

There was a pause, the boy's face fidgeted in pain as he felt the ache of his nose come into play.

"How'd I scare you?" It took a moment of silence before he could answer..

His hand touched the deformed nose, every breath felt weird and a bit harsh, eyes heavier than usual.

"You screamed." She didn't show her pity.

He glanced; the swollen eyes looked funny, almost shut.

"Well when you have bug eyes just staring at you, it's a natural reaction to scream." It didn't sound hostile or upset.

Only as if it was fact.

"MY EYES ARE NOT BUGGY! THEY ARE LARGE AND ROUND AND ADORIBLE!" Aeka immediately defended.

"That's kind of what Buggy means…I mean their eve-"  
"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO CREEPY LITTLE INSECT!"

"Not all bugs are bad you know…sometimes they ca-"  
"BUT THEY AREN'T CUTE!"

"What about a ladybug!"

"I'M CUTER THAN A LADYBUG!"

A sigh forced cringing from pain.

"I hadn't meant to compare you to a bug."

Her cheeks were puffed.

"It was still a mean thing to say!"

"Sorry then."

"Don't apologize without meaning!"

"I meant it!"  
"Nuh uh! You said it like an obligation! Apologies should be from the heart!"

"Sorry."

"STOP THAT!"

The two glared.

Thirteen

The age stuck in her head, despite the lack of lowness in his voice; there was something else.

_'Who is she anyways? Why was she even falling?' _he didn't remember all that much.

He saw her in midair, guessed she wasn't an airbender and caught her.

Unfortunately, he had pushed off his glider, and using his hands to hold her, was unable to bend properly. The giant glacier was on his blind side and then….

His nose suddenly hurt very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very VERY much.

She looked so young.

Maybe…eight ish.

There was a weary look in brown eyes and her hair was speckled with snow with the loose strands a bit untamed…a few scratches every other patch of skin.

Still, he had to admit she was, as she had already pointed out, "cute".

"How bout we start over?" He offered, cautiously moving closer.

"Only if we leave my adorable eyes out of it."

"Deal." He laughed, holding up his thumb, he jerked it at himself, "I'm Kenji." He had an easy going smile.

Aeka grinned in return.

"I'm Aeka. You can call me Aeka-chan!" She closed her eyes with the perfect angle to ensure all of her likeability showed.

Both paused.

_'Kenji…'_ Aeka thought.

That was the name of the Master of Air!

She studied him.

_'What did they say he looked like?'_ Aeka tried to recall the group's description of him.

They didn't give own.

Just that he looked younger than usual and wasn't as bad as the other ones.

Was that enough to go one?

Kenji wasn't that unusual of a name.

It was like a Kyle or Kevin…plenty of them around.

She couldn't just make accusations without really knowing.

…

_'Aeka…chan…'_ The Master of Earth had the same name and referred to herself as such did she not?

Kenji remembered Iwao had said it was odd but likeable.

But she also wore pigtails and was unable to use her left leg.

The effects of the all this made it hard to compare the descriptions…and he'd seen her move her leg a bit.

How much was the master unable to use it?

And….was he supposed to tell her he was a master?

Could he even be sure?

…

"So…" Kenji looked up to the snowing light source, "looks like we'll be stuck here for a while…"

"Mhmmm" Aeka bobbled her head.

The airbender sat next to her, enough distance to show the uncomfortable mood.

…

Aeka made a popping noise with her mouth.

…

She wiggled her head a bit, thinking.

She got it.

Facing him directly, she beamed.

"Want to play a game?"

"Sure."

Squinting her eyes; she nudged her eyebrows up and down.

Kenji gave her a bewildered look.

Instead of answering, she drew a Tick-Tack-Toe board in ground, allowing him the first move.


	47. Neither Allies nor Enemies

**Not Allies.**

**Not Enemies.**

**Neutral.**

* * *

The moment of silence was interrupted by three consecutive beeps.

Benjiro's eyes flickered to the watch on Shin'ichi's wrist; a small red light blinked on the side.

Reaching to his pocket, the avatar pulled out a small black ear piece, sliding it on before pressing the button.

"What is it?" he spoke through the watch, completely ignoring his guest now.

Benjiro was hoping to hear the small voice movies always emphasized, but could only make out perhaps a very light grumble.

Nothing audible enough to be useful.

"I suspected as much."

A pause.  
"No. It works in our favor and keeps him busy for the time being."  
…

"Yes, so long as he follows the usual route and returns within a decent time."

Shin'ichi tapped his fingers as words flowed in.

"By that time it will all be in place. Have you informed all of them?"

A quick answer, Benjiro guessed, by the small frame Shin'ichi gave him.

"Good. Continue your position until I give further notice." He ended it there.

Turning off his watch, he removed the item from his ear, glancing to the patient hostage.

"Disappointed you couldn't eavesdrop on anything important?" he asked.

"Sounded kinda important to me."

"Harshly. It's nothing I haven't already anticipated." Shin'ichi shrugged, having let the previous anger pass, he could be quite blunt.  
"Do you map out EVERYTHING?" Benjiro questioned.

A nod.

"There's no reason you should ever be unprepared." He adjusted his glasses.

"But what if you make a mistake? Then everything jacked up." Benjiro pointed out.

Shin'ichi smirked.  
A mistake?

Sure he'd made a few minor in calculations or failed arguments with the council.

But mistakes?

Something that completely went wrong and affected the entire plan?

That had been nearly four years ago.

No.

He didn't make those anymore. Since that day, he always braced himself for what was to come.

Check.

Double check.

Triple.

Work around anything that'd interfere.

Create a possibility for every misstep that could happen.

Never did he slack.

He had learned his lesson.

"I'm not that reckless." Shin'ichi explained instead.

Benjiro doubted him.

"If I don't play along in your game, then how do you plan to work that? What if I do the exact opposite of what you predict?" He pointed out.

"I have already made prior arrangements for that." Shin'ichi explained, "Even if you try to avoid what's been set up, you'll still fall right on course. To be honest, you are quite predictable."

Benjiro was offended.

"I am n-"  
"Oh? Are you not currently stalling until the poison wears off far enough for Hotaka to take control? Am I supposed to be surprised that you've been working at your restraints since you thought of the idea about ten minutes ago?"

Benjiro bit his lip.

His fingers, which he'd been forcing to work around the ropes in what little way the sausages could, paused.

_"Seriously? You were hoping for something that basic? I thought you were working on a master plan by now."_ Hotaka sighed.

_'Shut up. Planning's not my strong point!'_

_"You think I don't know that by now?"_ The spirit questioned, "_In fact I don't even think you HAVE a strong point!"_

_'Who's side are you on?_'

_"My own!"_ You'd have thought he'd have gotten it by now.

_'Then you can't at least be an ally?'_

_"What idiot sides himself with a dumb ass?"_

_'A nice one!'_

_"Yeah I'm half demon. We aint nice!"_

_'Well you could pretend to be!'_

_"And give you satisfaction? Not a chance."_

Benjiro's face grew annoyed.

_'They certainly make an interesting team.' _While Shin'ichi could only hear Hotaka's responses, he had a good idea of the general conversation.

A green light flashed silently, the second avatar was too busy arguing to notice.

Shin'ichi counted.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

…

_'That's what I was worried about.' _

Green was Mamoru's code.

Four beeps meant he would be late.

_'There's more than you had anticipated…'_ Was what it meant.

He watched the floor, working it through in his head, _'Iwao and Yuu should be able to make perhaps a dent…'_

He estimated how many there were.

Mamoru could take out perhaps over a thousand, in a single shot…but that, of course, was if they were all perfectly positioned and the shadows were scattered across the floor.

Shin'ichi recalled how the sun was positioned.

Mamoru was closer to the Yu Yan camp…south a few hundred miles. There was a blizzard back near the capital….which still had a good distance away from the archers…

Even with a few clouds there'd be enough spur moments of sun to work with.

And with a couple of firebender…..

No.

No need to be worried for his safety; Mamoru would do fine.

Shin'ichi had only one concern.

Surging a wave of energy through the bond, he sent his private message.

_'Don't exhaust yourself.'_

Shin'ichi waited.

One.

Two.

A pause.

A longer hold, then dot, then hold. A hold, and dot. Three long holds. And then a dot, and two holds.

_"I know"._

It said.

Shin'ichi had created a complete code that only he and his guardian could translate; all through specific uses of the bond, however since only Shin'ichi had the ability to affect the energy rate, Mamoru had to stick to technology.

Thankfully he had taught his little brother Morse code years ago.

_'He knows but never watches it.'_ Shin'ichi knew he was going to be pushing himself again.

Just because he has more control of his power, doesn't mean he has to pass out from using it so much.

Benjiro was looking at his feet, shame on his face.

Apparently Hotaka had told him off.

Shin'ichi raised his eyebrows.

_'It's a miracle the other hasn't killed the first off.'_ But then again, Hotaka couldn't really die now could he?

Feeling the eyes, Benjiro had a pout face on as he tilted his head up.

"Can I go now?"

Surely there wasn't any more to be discussed.

A nice prison cell would at least get these things off his wrists if he was lucky.

Shin'ichi was about to reply when he noticed it.

Ears open, he could hear it.

…

It was off…

…the subtleness…

A glimpse of something else…the atmosphere was different…Shin'ichi could feel something.

Strong.  
Hotaka knew it too.

He forced Benjiro to jerk to the side, off of the seat; Shin'ichi was in direct line of it when it came.

He was quick enough.

Jumping from his chair; he focused his energy to his hands and redirected the worst of it.

Almost not enough.

His feet scooted back as tires on a street, too fast to stop. Blinding white light and the lack of preparation nearly had it nearly blow up, knocking him down.

The tent collapsed, falling from the edges to the middle as half was already covered in snow.

Benjiro squeaked uneasily, panting with shakes.

Completely covered, he couldn't see a thing. His restrained body squirmed like a worm to untangle himself.

Only managing to poke a bit of his eyes out, the sun nearly burned through his irises.

_'What…the…hell?'_

"Oh I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" The voice and tone was all too familiar, "Next time I'll be sure to kill in a single shot." He could hear the shifting of the sword, the crunch of his silver boots.

Benjiro, for the moment, could not have been more relieved.

Huyu.

Shin'ichi picked his glasses from the snow, calmly setting them at the bridge of his nose before dusting off his shirt.  
"Was that truly necessary?" He was brave for glaring such daggers to a master.

The seal was pointed at him.

"Well you see, I never got to have my test. You had started blabbing on about everything and got me distracted. It didn't seem fair that you didn't answer the one question I was really interested in." Huyu referred to his challenge.

To see which was strong.

The master's energy or energybending.  
"So you venture all the way out here?"

"I figured there was a thirty percent chance of me getting caught."

An opponent.

One of the guards, who'd just been waiting.

Benjiro recognized him.

The youngest, the man who'd been closest to the door.

An arrow would have hit, only Huyu had his instincts play in, slicing it down the middle before it could pierce his chest.

A handful of needles, Huyu dodged as quick as his footing would allow, two hit off course in his forearm.

The man was on him, throwing a punch that hit in the chest; he swung and hit Huyu behind the legs, knocking him down.

Bringing out a knife, Huyu blocked the strike to his heart, kicking off the enemy.

The snow swept around him, carrying him off, Huyu was up. The archer shook the water from his hair, and pressed both index fingers together.

The cold blooded fire was sparked; lightning zipped in sparks of danger.

The hair on Benjiro's neck rose.

Huyu dived out of the way, rolling back on his feet; the attack disappeared in the distance.

Already beside him, the knife hit into the waterbenders shoulder, the man was taller, but with physical strength there was a chance for the master.

Huyu caught his hand, twisting it behind his back; the archer was more than prepared. Lighting a flame in his palm, it singed the skin, causing release. A back kick caught him straight in the stomach.

_'Ok, he's annoying.'_ Huyu knitted his brow.

It was a flash of the eye how quickly he could switch weapons, the bow already being drawn, and the arrow was aimed for a fatal point in the abdomen. The master snatched it and used the sharp end to deflect the others, drawing nearer.

He dropped the weapon and charged, Huyu forced the water to lash out a tentacle, he evaded. Huyu threw the first punch.

Ducked under; he elbowed a pressure point in the torso, managing to get the very tip of the joint to hit the mark.

Huyu cursed, waiting for it.

No, he forced it.

A roundhouse kick was purposely dodged; the archer took the chance to knock him down again.

Huyu's hand released the sword, hitting his back harder than intended.

The man was smart.

Rather than taking a second to grab the weapon and stab, he smashed his foot into Huyu's chest, nearly breaking a rib.

Huyu coughed blood on impact, but didn't hesitate.

He snatched the man's ankle and pulled him down with him.

Unable to keep balance he set his arms down to catch himself, Huyu used the moment to his advantage.

One touch.

The only place unclothed was the face, and with the half a second fluster gave him all he needed.

His hand pressed against the cheek, withdrawing every drop in a second.

The Man's face paled to white, his eyes dilated and the body became still.

The gashes on Huyu closed, fresh and regenerated. On his feet, he didn't take any chances. He stabbed his sword through the corpse's chest, watching the blood soak the area around him.

He stepped over him, glancing for the next opponent.

Ghost town.

Everyone had evacuated, disappeared.

Or were just hiding in the tents.

Either way, they weren't going to fight.

Huyu smirked, turning back to Shin'ichi.

He was gone as well.

_'Damn coward.'_

The camp was on a cliff like mound, giving a good view of anything above or below.

A trail of disrupted snow was down and across the clearing, not of footsteps, but of like a snowboard, one giant line.

Obviously he had needed some kind of way to escape quickly.

His attention shifted to the rustling.  
Benjiro was trying to wiggle himself out in a pathetic prisoner matter, hands and feet tied together.

Their eyes met.

Huyu narrowed his while Benjiro completely looked away.

The joy of being rescued was completely ruined.

_"Oh just get over it and team up!" _Hotaka yelled in a quiet enough tone not to harm the hearing.

_'Not before him!'_

_"Be the bigger person!"_

_'I don't believe in that.'_

_"Fine. Just let Shin'ichi get away then."_

…  
"Can you get these damn things off?" He asked.

_'Not exactly what I meant but ok…'_

Huyu pointed his sword at Benjiro.

He shrank.

"You're still on my hit list." The waterbender warned.

Straightening a bit, Benjiro even knew the answer to that one.  
"Who's higher on the list? Me or the guy who orders Kaimu around?"

Huyu watched him.

And then nodded.

The neutral agreement to not forgive.

Only collaborate.

He brought his arms down, slicing the ropes.

Pushing himself up, Benjiro's hands tingled in such a yelling manner he had to make sure they were still ok.

Shaking the limbs, his arm immediately stung.

_'OW OW OW OW OW!' _When glancing at it, the gash was collecting an ugly puss.

Benjiro nearly gagged this.

_"You can thank Aeka later."_

He glanced at Huyu.

_'Would…he…'_

Huyu harshly seemed to even give a glance, clasping his hand irritated on Benjiro's hand, the wound was closing.

He refused to show even a hint of gratitude when Huyu let go.

Rotating his swollen ankles, they were shrinking already.

The Master had eyes on another thing.

An enormous ice cavern, dug in through the side of a glacier, far enough away from this base to keep it safe from a battle, but a quick enough escape.

"Shouldn't we like…I don't know. Get the ones here?"  
Surely ALL the tents and structures couldn't be empty.

At least a dozen rows were pitched, ten in each column.

There was no way that all of them could evacuate.

"Do what you want." Huyu didn't care.

But if they just struck them where it hurt, it'd stop the invasions right?

_"Look. I have no intention of going off on an army by myself ok?"_ Hotaka had a lot of energy.

But even THAT was a bit out of his league.

'_But…I mean…there's about five down already and a bunch must be out for the invasions too and-' _

_"You are really small minded. It's a set up!"_

_'Huh?'_

_"Look. Just go fall for it and save us all the trouble."_

_'A…set up?'_

How the hell could Shin'ichi set up if he didn't know Huyu was coming…

_'This is part of his plan isn't it?'_ Benjiro exhaled.

_"Knowing him; its part of the plan to have you know it's in the plan."_

Huyu took a step, making up his mind to go.

"That's what he's trying to get you to d-"  
"I'm not an idiot. I know a trap when I see it." Huyu glared at him.

"You're just the idiot that thinks they can out maneuver them?"

"I'm the badass one that goes and gives him a good beating of reality."

Forming a snowboard beneath his feet, he sped towards the cavern.

Benjiro dropped his head.  
"Well…safer with him than here."

He followed.


	48. Formalities of Masters

**Formalities Of Masters**

* * *

Ten dead games.

Ten times it was a tie, both had given up.

Both were weary of the disappointment.

Every tactic was met and thrown back in the face until no spaces were left.

Obviously both were masters this childish game and wouldn't be so easily defeated.

Aeka sighed.

"Sooo…you from around here?" Kenji attempted a light conversation.

Aeka shook her head, taking to drawing in the floor.

"I can't tell you."  
"Why?"

She created the first thing that came to mind.

The Symbol of the Earth Kingdom.

"Cause you're a stranger." Her large eyes flashed towards him.

There was an attitude in the way that she dusted the drawing away.

How the flick of the wrist was motioned.

He couldn't tell if that was against him or the nation.

Still, he smirked.

"I trained at the North Pole in a small settlement but transferred to the Northern Airtemple after I became a master. I like inventing things but prefer to stay away from weapons and have never killed anyone. A while ago I joined a group that's centered to bringing everything to peace although I don't completely agree with the motives." He thought for a second, "I'm thirteen, my birthdays May twenty-fourth. Um….I don't really like spicy food but I'm not so picky I won't eat it… and I'm scared of anything that doesn't have a logical excuse." He finished.

Aeka was confused for a moment.

But it didn't take much time to understand what he was doing.

She smiled.

"So I guess you're not a stranger."

Kenji returned the grin.

"Well I'm from Ba Sing Se but have been traveling with Onee-san for a while now. I'm with a group that's defending every person's rights but they're kind of slow so I just wait from them to settle things for themselves so they can learn. I like reading and cooking and anything cute…" She paused to draw a flower, "I'm twelve but my birthdays December nineteenth. I love anything sweet but hate sour stuff, and I'm scared of the dark and thunderstorms."

There was a pause as each collected the information.

It was a long shot….but when each heard the age and the "group's" motives…it was pretty clear.

…

"YOU'RE THE MASTER!"

…

"I KNEW IT!"

…

"WAIT! YOU'RE THE MASTER OF EARTH/AIR?"

Yes they heard about each other…but the picture they had built up didn't match exactly.

…

Both nodded in synch.

…

"Well…technically…Master of Wind." Kenji felt the need to correct.

Air…wind…

"Is there a difference?" Aeka questioned.

"Air's a combination of Nitrogen, Oxygen, Argon, Carbon Dioxide, Methane, Neon, Helium, Krypton, Hydrogen, Xenon, Ozone, and traces Radon. It's basically just molecules mixed together. Wind is the action of air, caused by the pressure changes from the discrepancy heating on the earth's surface." Kenji clarified.

Aeka blinked.

Science books weren't always the most interesting…mostly fiction were the best because they had an over dramatic plot with random facts or characters.

Historic fiction worked well too.

She'd learn general information with entertainment.

But as far as atoms and elements…she wasn't bad. Top of her class and recite the most common…but to know exactly what makes up everything was out of her league.

_'He's smart.'_ Was the conclusion.

"But why favor one of the other?" She asked.

"Because air's the thing and wind is the verb." Kenji attempted a more basic route.

"But…it's just a title. It doesn't really matter."

"Yes it does! Huyu is the Master of Ice instead of water." He pointed out.

"But he's always really really cold so it makes sense." She defended.

"Well I don't stop moving that much so it could fit."

"You're stopped now." Aeka said.

Kenji gave her that.

"Well…why don't you change your name a bit?" He turned on her.

"Why?"

"So it's more unique and people will be able to tell you from previous masters."

"How could anyone get someone as cute as me mixed up with someone else?" Aeka was insulted.

"No! Not like that but it's just sort of like a nickname."

"If people want to refer to me through a nickname they can call me Aeka-chan."

"But it's not really intimidating. LOOK! HERE COMES AEKA-YANG!" Kenji gave an example.

Aeka mouth dropped.

Completely in shock.

Never did someone alter the suffix of her name without consent!

Well…sometimes they dropped it or forgot…or just added muttered comments.

But a different language honorific!

Her face reddened, not approving of the sound at all.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE INTIMIDATING! I WANT TO BE CUTE AND AEKA-CHAN'S CUTE! AEKA-YANG IS NOT! AEKA-CHAN! AEKA-CHAN! AEKA-CHAN!"

Kenji shrugged.

"I don't really use the suffixes but I figure I ought to use one of my culture if I am. And why do you have to be cute?" He asked.

Aeka shook her head.

"Because I'm adorable and it's my identifying trait. Anyone who wants to know who Aeka-chan is just has to find the cutest person there is. And I don't like how your suffix sounds with my name so please stick to the original!" She puffed her cheeks.

"But WHY make that your identifying trait? Why'd you choose cuteness? And only if you call me Kenji-goon." He negotiated.

Aeka giggled.

Kenji-goon.

It sounded funny to her.

Still.

"I like my versions better, Kenji-san. And with a baby face like mine, I will not waste my potential and I wa-" She paused.

And then studied him.

The structure of his face…she tried to picture how he'd look on a good day.

Aeka scrunched her nose.  
She pointed at him.

"Grow up!" She demanded.

Kenji looked at her like she was crazy.

"Huh?" He needed that repeated.

"I want to be the cutest master but you still have that young look that's threatening…and I don't like competition," She ordered again, "Grow up!"

Kenji blinked a couple of puffed eyed blinks.

"Can I have a few years?"

Aeka shook her head.

"Now!"

He dropped his head.

"You certainly are something."

* * *

The two didn't stop until the entrance was a good few yards behind them, Huyu spun his feet to the side to slush an invisible force while Benjiro crashed-stop, falling on his butt but hardly made a wince.

The boards melted; a quick scan didn't reveal much.

Just like an enormous dome; sky ceilings that could satisfy an airbender. There was enough distance from one side to the other to have the thanksgiving parade's floats glide around without fear of smashing into each other.

One way in, and the back tunneled back to a darkened oblivion…there could be an exit, but no guarantee.

It wasn't hard to find him.

He made a freaking couch after all.

The strands of his black hair was visible over the back, facing away from them, he made absolutely no attempt to hide.

"I truly was hoping you two would decide the other option. It'd certainly have been simpler to take out those at the camp rather than chasing me," He announced, "but then again, you've never been the type to choose the reasonable path." The scratch of pen on paper proved he had his notebook again.

"If you want it simple you could surrender and stop jacking these people's land." Benjiro offered.

The snap of the cover; he stood up.

"Now that'd certainly add an interesting twist, however it'd only inconvenience me to an unfeasible extent." Allowing him a side view of his head, he held the item in his right hand.

"What the hell do you write in that book anyways?" Huyu had to ask.

Shin'ichi smirked as he stood to face them properly.  
"Just a few notes."

With a flick of his wrist, the water swarmed from the floor, encasing the notepad until it disappeared.

"You see, some people would've just set it down or bury it or stash it in a pocket…but noooo you gotta try and be all bad ass." Benjiro crossed his arms.

"My apologies. Next time I will rid of my personal belongings beforehand to ensure I won't upstage you." Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses.

Benjiro flipped him off.

"Look. Even if you try your energybending shit you don't have chance when it's two on one. Much as I'd like to kick your ass, unless you got Mamoru hangin round here, you'd just be wastin my time. You give up; I'll show a bit of mercy." Huyu offered.

Shin'ichi was surprised.

_'He hasn't felt it yet?'_  
Well someone was certainly becoming lazy.

"Hmmm? Well now I'm sorry I'm not as frightening as shadow boy, however I do believe I can an exceptional replacement."

It wasn't just two on one.

Shin'ichi wasn't alone.

The voice, full of lush and flirtiest meaning, had an offering accent.

She must have been lying down, lifting her head as the shagged black locks fell just past her ears for an untamed version of boy cut. She tossed them the look at her face.

Without the illusions to help her, she chose the makeup, heavy eyeliner to darken the eyes with a bit of eye shadow just for show.  
Perfectly set cheek bones visible to anyone without the assistance of blush, her skin was flawless, smooth and delicate with a goddess tan some would need hours in the sun to accomplish, just enough to compliment the bright blue of her eyes.

Black lipstick enlarged her perfectly shaped and sized lips, ripe and ready for anything.

'_WHY THE HELL ARE ALL THE GIRLS HOT?_' Benjiro's tongue would have rolled out if he had not restrained himself.

"Can I see those notes you were taking?" If this was his…_ 'subject of interest'_, Huyu certainly had a curiosity.

Her lips formed the crescent smile.

"If you'd like; I could give you the full overview." The steps had swaying hips when she strolled near them.

When scanning over all of her features, Huyu deducted that the hair had to be dyed; being way too dark for her complexion and eyes, but…it was a good off.

For the style she aimed it was ideal.

Her curves added to the perfection, the Victoria Secret models would be ashamed to share even the same room as her.

The tight clothes ensured they were bragged, everything was black.

The partially low cut shirt ensured her C-cup was noticed but not overly emphasized with long sleeves that gripped the wrists. Pants were tucked into the knee high boots, giving her a bit of extra height to her already five foot five stature.

Her robe…

Benjiro always thought they were meant to be just altered colors of Huyu's version.

No.

Nao's came down only halfway her shin, sleeveless that lacked even a hood.

It appeared a mere sweater, slightly thicker and fuzzy.

But it wasn't her true robe.

Benjiro assumed that would only appear during Master's state.

Huyu smirked.

He could have fun with this girl.

And not just bothering fun.

But FUN.

"I would hate to be in your debt." The two had solo eye contact.

"Well then," her hand traced a bit down her breasts, "Perhaps I could find a way that you could repay me..."

_'Ok. How do I ditch the other two?'_ Huyu was game.

_"Whatever the hell happened to the ass kicking?"_ Hotaka wasn't happy with this turn

_'Uh….that's what I'd like to know.'_

"If you two are going to proceed as such then I would prefer to take my leave." Shin'ichi clearly shared the same awkwardness.

Nao ran her hand over his shoulder, to the other side of his neck before drawing her mouth to his ear.

"If you're jealous I'm sure there's a way to compromise…" She kissed the skin.

Shin'ichi leaned away a bit, obviously not baiting.

"I have much work to do and if I'm n-"

Nao this wrapped both arms over the neck, attempting to unbutton his shirt, "Surely you coul-"

"Ok can we get back to the killing people!" Benjiro thought this was just…wrong.

_"Haha. What's the matter? Still a lip virgin?"_ Hotaka laughed.

_'That's none of your business!' _

_"But I guess if you weren't you wouldn't have been so desperate with Emi…"_

_'Shut up dead boy! I just don't want them to….you know!'_

Shin'ichi removed himself from her once again, ensuring his top was closed; he didn't give a harsh rejection as most would.

Only simple draw backs.

Nao sighed.

"Well someone's no fun." She put her hands on her hip, "But then again I suppose with your looks you never really had a chance did you?"

Benjiro resisted the urge to throw a tantrum, letting the insult bounce right off him.

"I'd just rather we got to the worse of it…" He growled.

"That is…we can assume you're not going to be switching sides any time soon right?" Huyu got back to the main issue.

"Hmmmm….betray my nation…risk my home world and allow a little dwarf boy to lead me…or go out fighting whenever I feel like it, live in a luxurious house, keep my loyalty to both homes, and have two sexy hosts?" she announced her options.  
Shin'ichi rolled his eyes at the last part.

But overall…

Yeah she'd have to be crazy to switch sides.

"It's a shame I'm going to have to hurt such a beautiful lady." Huyu sighed.

"At least I have comfort of knowing that I won't damage your gorgeous face." Nao countered.

Huyu nudged his eyebrows.

Both knew that anything the other did would be healed quickly enough.

The battle partners were clear at this point.

Shin'ichi and Benjiro.

Again.

Nao and Huyu.

The two sealed masters.

Subconsciously the two gave the others room for attack, Benjiro got into stance as Shin'ichi seemed uninterested.

"I suppose with you hiding out you don't know the traditions of Master battles?" Huyu had those formalities drilled through his head.  
Stupid Shuji.

"I believe I understand the basic concept." Nao rolled her head.

'_Huh?'_ Benjiro was curious.

_"They have a more customary regulations since they're both so strong."  
'Customary regulations?'_

Huyu reached to the scabbard, pulling out the sword for show.

Nao held out her hand.

Glowing like lightning, a jagged bow appeared in her palm, the fingers curling around the center.

It was zigzagged, a bolt, the ends sharp enough for cutting, there was no string.

"My seal's capable of close and distant battles. The arrows are formed straight from energy and are capable of flying over a mile before gravity will have any effect." Her ears spiked, pointing at the end to give an elf like appearance, as she opened her mouth, the fangs were of a vampire's , "My gift is illusions. I can affect your senses in any way I want."  
Done.

They'd seen her.

Huyu sensed it; her energy entering his mind; it made him twitch.

Affect his senses.

He repeated it silently.

Through false gives.

That was how she'd win.

"My seal's the sharpest of any weapon, capable of slicing just by a single touch. It can use the water in the air to create an extended blade that can neither be bent nor blocked." With the few exceptions of energybenders, of course.

Huyu's hair whitened, standing up at the ends, "My gift is transferring energy. I can absorb enough energy to kill with a single touch."

Nao pursed her lips.

Touch.

That was how he'd win.

Through hand to hand combat if she allowed it.

_'WHY THE HELL ARE THEY TELLIN G EACH OTHER THEIR TACTICS!' _Wasn't it the most basic rules to keep an ace up your sleeve?

_"Think bout it. If their opponent already knows their strengths, there's point in going easy. Masters never hold back when fighting another who's on equal level. It's a respect thing."_ Hotaka explained, _"Because they are exactly equal in power, it becomes a strategy game. Who knows how to use their abilities the best. If that doesn't work, then both will go into Bender's state."_

Benjiro didn't get it.

Huyu harshly ever followed the rules

Why did he keep to these?

Spinning her seal, Nao out stretched her arm, holding it in front of her as it came up right.

"What do you say we start getting dirty?" Her tongue flashed across the pointed tip of her teeth.

Huyu clasped the handle between both hands, holding it steady in defense.

"A gentleman always allows the lady first move." He offered.

Nao graciously bowed.

"If you insist."

She brought her hand behind the bow, drawing her fingers in, and then snapped open.

A strand of lightning zipped blindly fast to Huyu's chest.

His eyes could follow the attack down to the millisecond.

Keeping his seal against his center, it blocked the attack, scooting his feet back; he was quick to a counter.

Swinging his sword, a wave of ice was sent after her.

A smirk.

And vanished.

Her entire form dispersed to air, leaving the attack to slam into the side, the cave grumbled.

Huyu was stunned, immediately circling to find her.

Nowhere.

No.

There!

She appeared, behind him, her image split.

Three of them…they split.

Five.

Ten.

Surrounding him.

Half of them charged; the other five prepared an arrow.

He attempted to keep an eye on all, finding it impossible.

One should have hit his head but was air, a regular arrow was thrown into his back, just below the shoulder that forced him to cringe to the side; a kick nailed him in the side.

Fire burned his hand from one up close; he felt something jam into his leg.

Forcing all the snow around him to rise, a water barrier surrounded him before expanding, giving him a quick sense of everything.

It dropped to the floor.

And Huyu froze.

Nao was one, just standing there with a smug look.

Huyu, clearly shaken, watched her.

He reached to pull the arrow from his back, when his arm grasped air.

Nothing.

It was gone.

No.

Never there.

His eyes widened.

_'Wait…'_ He swore, based on her positioning, _'she hasn't moved.'_

He looked at himself.

Neither had he.

That.

It was just an illusion?

He glanced at the snow.

There'd be footsteps and blood…uplifted snow.

None.

There wasn't even the pain.

It left with the scene.

It was just him, standing there confused.

"Did you think I was exaggerating?" She asked.

Huyu was speechless.

No.

How did she…

He had heard it.

He had felt it.

Seen it...

Everything.

That was how it worked.

He breathed.

Bad.

Very bad.

He clenched the seal tighter.

"Now then…" Nao's eyes glistened, "…shall we begin?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, MORE SUFFIXES! (only this time...they're Korean)**

**-Yang is for young girls**

**-Goon is for young boys (up to about 20)**

**YES Kenji is Korean...don't know how, either from his mom or dad or both but as he has said, he doesn't use these that often only when he's referred to it.**

**(I'm Not a 100% sure about these so if anyone knows for a fact I'm wrong feel free to correct me...)**


	49. Equal Matches

**Equal Matches**

* * *

Benjiro was so confused.

Nao kept coming and going and disappearing and multiplying…

Huyu kept attacking and missing and shifting and then would be banged up one minute then fine the next…it was all jumbled in a mess that made his head dizzy.

_'How the hell is he supposed to fight that?' _He didn't blame Huyu for the damage he'd taken.

Or…that Nao was making it look like he took.

Who knows at this rate?

_"The trick is figuring out how her gift works. After that is pretty basic."_ Hotaka explained.

_'But...how's he supposed to do that?'_

_"Observations. Or in his case; 'awareness'." _

_'HE'S NOT THAT GOOD!'_

_"Great confidence in your partner…look; she's still new to this. Well…sort of. You figure she's only had a few months to get this down. Yeah it looks good, but she's making novice mistakes."_

_'Huh? What mistakes?' _Benjiro didn't see anything wrong.

If he was fighting her he'd sure as heck would have given up already.

_"Never mind you dumb ass."_ Hotaka was annoyed with how little the avatar understood.

Ignoring the name calling, Benjiro noticed something.

_'Why do you sound so…experienced with this stuff?'_ He accused.

It's not like he ever met Nao before…right?

_"Two reason. Masters have opposite gifts here –So the Master of Water is the illusionist in this world-….and because you get a lot of free time when you're dead."_

Benjiro's mouth dropped.

_'Whoa wait! I thought gifts were all special!'_

_"They are. Every generation gets a new one." _

_'THAT'S NOT SPECIAL!'_

_"Yeah it is…compared to how to many generations there are."_

_'But…they're supposed to deal with the whole bending art and traits…..water doesn't have to do with 'deceiving' people.'_

But then again….how did fire?

Maybe because they were all "_Oh were nice and friends"_ and then turned around and stabbed them in the back.

Hotaka sighed.

_"First of all; the master's traits are ordered differently in this world. Secondly, water is about using your own opponents against them. Yes you could have Huyu's which is literal, or you can have Nao's, which is using their senses against them." _Hotaka explained.

Sadly enough, it fit.

_'Why the hell is this all so difficult?' _Benjiro kept these thoughts to himself.

Seriously…what was wrong with just a basic you get this and be strong.

Why have so many states and levels and confusion?

_'Wait….why have YOU met the Master of Water?_' Benjiro never heard Hotaka mention this before.

_"What you think only Kaimu knows me? I've had my fair share of time with ALL the masters and prodigies. Believe me I was like the one who always screwed their plans."_ Hotaka had a smug tone.

Proud that he was such a nuisance.

_'Seems your karma caught up to you.' _Benjiro smirked

_"I'm still here aint I?"_ He had a point.

* * *

She charged at him, Huyu immediately picked it out.

Nao was quick.

But not like him.

Her moves weren't of master's speed.

Why was she holding back?

There was nothing to be gained by withholding….

Was she planning to use this as an ace card?

Her form jumped.

In a computer like glitch, one second she was twenty feet away, the next she was before him.

She slashed her seal as though to cut him, he brought his sword to block when something ripped across his back.

Summoning the water, he threw it upward behind him, hoping to catch her.

A jab hit his arm; he swung a backhand punch to counter, but failed.

The hair on his neck stood, static.

On reflex he got lucky, slicing the lightning arrow in half to ruin the main energy.

Nao immediately took the chance to thrust a punch in his stomach, harsh and at a pressure point, Huyu gasped.

He stumbled back, catching his footing before on the defense again.

"What's the matter? Am I too fast?" Nao questioned, harshly even out of breath.

Huyu checked over.

Only the last blow was true.

No.

She wasn't fast.

It took him only a moment to understand.

When her form had hiccupped.

That's when the illusion started. The second and a half of attack was spent on her running to him, building up energy strike when he was open.

And she was using the others to distract him.

Yes.

Traits.  
His weakness was deceiving.

Hers had to be speed.

But to compromise she'd use her illusions to mask it.

She'd have them attack and cause pain.

But any injury made by a fake would disappear as soon as her focus had dropped.

An idea.

It was risky, but had a chance.

He focused a surge of energy to the sword.

Thrusting the blade into the ground, it was released like a bomb, water was thrown everywhere; Nao gave an upset scream as the wave soaked her.

Huyu immediately held out his weapon and rushed.

He attempted a stab that she dodged, spinning he landed a back hand punch to side.

She took no time letting the pain sink in; pushing the arm away she brought her elbow to bend his the wrong way.

Huyu jerked away, put a bit of distance.

Copies again.

Three Naos, he assumed one would be real.

Two lightning strikes, the one in the middle attempted a fire blast.

Blue fire.

Split second decision, panic would get him hurt.

But which one?

What did he defend and what did he allow?

Details told him.

The one on the left.

Huyu dodged to the right, feeling the burn of the fire peel his skin and shaking of lightning traveling up his skin.

But.

He smiled.

Agony it hurt, but not enough to ruin his focus.

_'It's fake. It's fake. It's fake.'_ He had to keep telling himself through gritted teeth.

As the screen disappeared, he released a wave to his target, hitting Nao as well as he could have hoped.

She brought her seal upward to block, but the force was too strong.

It threw her back, rolling a full ten turns before slowing, shock was written all over her face.

Upon impact everything vanished.

Pain included.

Huyu figured it out.

Nao raised an angry head, allowing only one death glare before disappearing.

Listening was pointless.

He could hear deafness, nothing.  
Just like she intended.

No for this he had rely solely on his eyes.

There.

Nao appeared in front of him, about to slash across the chest.

He let her.

Huyu's nose crunched when the hit ran across the robe, he ignored the warmth of blood, the tearing of his skin.

No.

_'Fake again. Fake. Fake. Fake.'_

He brought up an ice wall that blocked a real arrow.

Electricity sparked about the slush until it disappeared; Huyu sent a water whip that missed the invisible girl by an inch, she jumped away, accidently allowing her footsteps to be visible.

A tunnel of water encircled her, rising to high to jump out of, it nearly touched the ceiling.

The liquid crashed to the center, drowning her before freezing.

She couldn't move, was only a statue.

Focusing on the seal in her hand, she sent an energy burst that forced it to zap out a lightning bolt.

The ice cracked with this, shattering until a tsunami was crashing to the floor, she was washed down and thrown to the floor.

Choke-coughing, she had to wait a few moments before standing up.

Her eyes were narrowed when looking to the other master.

_'How is he predicting it?'_ If it was just once she'd just dismiss it as luck.

But no one could be as lucky as he'd have to be.

Could he see through this?  
No, that wasn't possible.

"What's the matter?" Huyu taunted back.

Furrowing her thin brows, she thought of everything over.

He had wet her before hand.

Why?

Water…could he track her through it?

No; he couldn't sense the water could he?

That was ridiculous.

Even if so she could clog that.

He kept looking to the floor right?

What was there.  
Just that last time did she let her foot prints be seen.

Eyes traveling to the floor, she watched the snow beneath her.

Basic.

Her eyes widened.

That was it!

"Well well well you are certainly clever." She gave him that.

Clasping her hands together, she heated herself dry.

When wet, water drips.

Nao had made sure the copies were wet, but didn't see to it they were all carefully mapped.

The snow was thin enough to be affected by anything.

A small drop made a small hole.

Nao didn't have the illusion's water break the surface.

Only hers were affecting the surroundings.

A dumb mistake made by someone who never had to use her gift in such way.

Forcing people to see you as a boy was different than the constant movements of battles.

She wasn't monitoring herself well enough.

And it was these mistakes that gave Huyu a clue.

She only clouded the senses, not replace.

That she added to what he was already seeing.

It was just Photoshoping his vision or hearing; was just erasing bits and pieces.

But what wasn't focused on was still there.

It made the difference.

It meant that he still had a chance.

* * *

About a minute or so of watching with interest the master's fight, Benjiro realized something quite important.

Wasn't he supposed to be fighting too?

He glanced over to Shin'ichi.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Stupid note book.

The teen was just leaning against his couch, taking notes while glancing up every other moment to ensure he was caught up on this battle.

"I told you, I have no interest in battle; I'd much prefer to save my energy for later. Besides, this IS the first time I have seen two masters on equal grounds duel. It is quite fascinating." Shin'ichi didn't look at him.

Benjiro pursed his lips.

_'This guy is just too weird.' _

"Why don't you take this time to have Hotaka finish explaining everything?" Shin'ichi recommended, "It'll do you good to be informed. It's not like they'll notice if we are actually battling."

A loose ice ball nearly took off his head; the duck couldn't have been better timed.

Benjiro was pretty sure that one wasn't aimed at an illusion.

"Just because she's screwing with me doesn't mean I can't hear!" Huyu gritted as he was swarmed into a firewall.  
Real or fake it would take a few seconds to tell.

"And my senses are actually perfectly normal." Nao's voice echoed around the room to prevent exact location.

"I never told you two to battle either; if you wish to stop feel free to at any time."

Neither responded to that.

Probably because Huyu broke through and nearly stabbed the real Nao, the images faded for a moment.

_"Ok…here, how's this? You can sit there and write your little notes while I'm kicking your ass!" _Hotaka spoke directly to Shin'ichi.

Benjiro was suddenly jerked in that direction, appearing before Shin'ichi had proper time to prepare.

He almost landed a blow to his face, only a second off.

The book fell to the floor; regaining his balance, Shin'ichi unhooked the silver tube.

"You never can sit these out can you?" As hand pressed against the surface.

Expanding, it turned to a staff.

Both hands held it while pointing, the end turned to a spear.

Hotaka grinned, knowing Shin'ichi could see.

_"Never." _

Benjiro threw an air wake.

Slicing straight through it, Shin'ichi stabbed at him; Benjiro was out of the way before lifting the snow in a wave.

It crashed down, the elder avatar pushed the bladed end up, freezing the amount that would have hit him into thin spheres, a swing of the weapon and the aim was perfect.

Benjiro bent back, missing his neck by just a hair, he was that could have taken off his head.

Unlike the spirit who had an act for these kinds of things, the avatar was completely freaking out, silently swearing each time he was forced to do anything battle related and then appraising when the spirit kept him alive.

_"Let me take full control."_ Hotaka requested.

As Benjiro straightened, he threw his arm up, a razor wave almost caught a bit of the white shirt; Shin'ichi used the energy to spin it around him, sending it back as a water bullet.

Benjiro spread his arms apart, dividing the attack, the two spouts curved back on Shin'ichi.

_'But….'_ The avatar had learned to live with being the puppet like this.

But visibly seeing….

Huyu was here.

That'd mean….

_"Look I can fight better when I'm me ok? They're gonna learn eventually anyways!"_

Shin'ichi, holding the spear in one hand, snapped the free wrist upward, freezing the liquid to spikes, they were all centered back to Benjiro.

As soon as he saw a dozen icicles coming after him, the decision wasn't hard.

Quick and painless like always, he became air, an outsider.

He could see the arena from a distance, watching a giant pillar suddenly engulf Nao, there was comfort in know when it'd fall he wouldn't be harmed.

It was safe view.

Hotaka's familiar form threw his arm forward, melting the attack to the floor.

"So…you're going to those measures." Shin'ichi held himself a bit higher.

"It only seems fair. The masters are going all out after all." Hotaka rotated his shoulder as a lightning scoured above head, both took a momentary look, "We might as well put a bit of effort in this."

Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses.

"Well…I'm afraid I can't go all out here…however I can meet you with equal force." He brought his hands to the center of the spear.

A second knife revealed itself from the opposite end, both blades expanding larger, sharper.

_"Wh-What is that?"_ It reminded Benjiro of a double ended light saber.

_'Third form.'_ Hotaka knew all of them too well.

The cutting edge took up more than half the spear, practically a sword now; there was only perhaps four fists of metal to hold on to.

And then.

Shin'ichi broke it.

Snapping the item down the middle, he had two daggers, both curved a bit at the end that added to the fear.

Benjiro gulped.

To makes things even better.

They caught fire.

An orange glow around the tips, they sparkled liked a match's butt.

_'Fourth form.'_

* * *

Huyu had a hunch.

And decided to go with it.

Taking full offense, he charged at his quickest speed.

Nao was slow.

He reminded himself that.

So when he was suddenly sprinting through a grassy plain in darkest of nights, he closed his eyes.

_'Fake.'_

Huyu's mind had printed where she was standing, and let his instincts tell him when to stab.

Something caught, and the second it did the chimera dropped, replacing with reality.

Nao had evaded a fatal blow, but not all of the blade.

Her arm was bleeding.

He smirked.

Gotcha.

Again he attacked, this time she didn't attempt with pictures, simply dodging, with impressive flexibility, he knew he had hit deep beforehand. Her arm was being babied and she didn't use a single blow such as before. Placing the good arm to the floor, she brought her leg to kick him in the stomach, bringing the second to hit him in the neck, he lost breath.

She rolled away, and then came again, bringing her seal to meet his.

Both pressed against one another; letting it be a test of strength.

Huyu was the clear winner, but Nao was two steps ahead.

As he leaned over her and forced an arch in her back, a bolt shot out, hitting him dead in chest.

The force of energy burned deep, throwing him over a dozen feet back; his head banged against the snow that no longer seemed so soft.

Rolling to one side, he was unable to remain still.

The electricity pulsed through in beats through in tiny shocks, stinging in a burning that was felt from the inside out. He cringed until they passed, crunching his teeth to keep from giving her the satisfaction of moaning.

Nao was swearing at herself when touching her gash, realizing it was deeper than she should have allowed. Her sleeve was half hanging off; she tore it the rest of the way while examining her ugly torn skin, it was leaking blood uncontrollably, throbbing in screams.

Immediately she knew.

This ruined it.

Ruined everything.

Anything she wanted people to believe she had to envision it clear and perfect; she had to run it like a movie in her head and then transfer it to them.

A blood wound was a lot of details, from exact position on the arm to timing the blood fell to the floor.

Amateurs she'd be able to get away with less, but not him.

Huyu knew to look for these mistakes.

Creating completely different scenario could work… have Huyu see himself suddenly in the Fire Nation…

But the pain.

It was a distraction.

She'd think of how it hurts and then have to tell herself to forget about the sting.

At that time the imagery would be broken and the illusion cancelled.

Huyu staggered to his feet, a bit shaken, it was obviously the first time he'd taken a hit by real lightning….with that amount of energy pulsed through it and at that close range, a normal person would probably have died.

Not him.

A glance at each other and each knew.

This was equal.

Both knew they needed a bit more to settle this.

"Proper procedures says we have to do it at the same time." Huyu announced, clasping the seal between two tightly gripped hands.

Nao smirked.

She spread her fingers apart before pressing her hands together, only the pinkies and thumbs held her bow.

"You remind me of another guy…with all your strict regulations. Shouldn't you try bending them a bit?"

Both drew the energy from their seal, both taking a deep breath.

"It's not as though I can make a gentleman's move. Last time I let you go first I thought I was dead before I had even moved." Huyu pointed out.

"Am I to believe you would have gone easy if you had first shot?" Nao questioned.

Huyu considered this.

"Why don't you just wait and see?" He offered.

Wait while he was in benders state?

_'Hell. No.'_

"Release!" Both commanded.

With the Moon absent, the snow acted as Huyu's change, shooting upward in a light of purest white.

An invisible cloud shot down lighting, swarming in with a blue tint that struck Nao perfectly.

* * *

Hotaka smirked.  
"Well isn't this a compliment. You fear me enough to use such measures. Do you doubt your abilities so terribly?" Hotaka raised his eyebrows.

"I consider it merely a precaution. Although I may be a bit extreme, considering you don't even carry your weapon." Shin'ichi announced.

_"Weapon? What weapon?"_

_'Yeah; why the hell don't you carry a knife anyways?'_

_"Um…cause I don't know how to use them?"_

_'Yeah well after this you're buying me the one I want.'_

_"I am?"_

Hotaka didn't delay.

He was behind Shin'ichi, striking with two fingers; his jab missed the target when the avatar swung around, nearly cutting off the forearm.

Instead it skimmed just over the sleeve burning through but not catching fire. Hotaka smashed his leg into Shin'ichi arm, pushing it downward.

Before the foot even touched the floor, he was bringing his second leg to whack the head.

Shin'ichi evaded, nearly kicking Hotaka beneath the chin as he did a back handspring to gain space.

The spirit was smirking.

Just those few seconds had told him a lot.

"You've lost your speed," He rotated his head, "What's the matter? Have you gotten lazy without me to push you?"

"A five second spar and you've already come to such conclusion?" Shin'ichi brought his weapons close.  
"Just making a few notes."

Hotaka appeared at his side, thrusting his palm upward to hit his nose, Shin'ichi twisted away, bringing around the weapon, Hotaka leaned away to avoid a strike to the chest.

He pressed his hand forward, a water whip hit Shin'ichi's center. Throwing him on his back, Hotaka jumped, throwing a blast of air to suffocate him.

The avatar rolled out of the way, on his feet, he furrowed his brow.

He charged; aiming for the neck, Hotaka dodged and then grabbed at the shoulder and arm, the shock cause Shin'ichi to release his hold on the weapon.  
Twisting Shin'ichi's wrist to face him, he knocked the legs away before literally throwing Shin'ichi to the floor.

Jabbing his knee into the stomach, Hotaka was on top, using both his forearms to choke him, one behind the neck and one on top.

Shin'ichi copied, forcing the spirit's face a bit close, both were turning red.

_"You two brought this to the floor WHY?"_ Benjiro was now a bit concerned about what they're exact relationship was.

If you were to walk by and just see them without any prior details…

Yaoi Fan girl alert.

After a few second Shin'ichi managed to push him off with his legs, both took the moment to rub their neck while gaining breath.

Hotaka rushed again, this time Shin'ichi was prepared. He blocked the punch, and avoided the kick. Shin'ichi aimed at the neck, to the side, it was a pressure point.

Hotaka jumped away; about to hit the forehead, Shin'ichi didn't fall.

Twists and turns, punches and kicks, open hand strikes, neither could land a fatal hit. A few points were hit, but the other knew what would follow and forced the reflex in a different motion.

What bothered Benjiro was-while he wasn't an expert in identifying them- they seemed to be using the same style.

Same martial arts form.

Shin'ichi caught Hotaka's arm, the spirit hit a point in the arm, that made him cringe, he attempted to wheel kick Hotaka.

Misaimed.

Hotaka returned a kick about half a millimeter second, it hit.

The spirit lost balance and fell, but it didn't matter.

Straight in the neck, Benjiro gasped.

He saw it in Shin'ichi's eyes.

They lost focus…just drifted away, he collapsed completely.

_"HOLY SHIT YOU BEAT HIM!" _  
And about halfway through the sentence Shin'ichi's conscious returned.

_"Of course…"_

He rubbed his neck; both knew it was by luck he had made the hit.

"You spend too much time on your bending." Hotaka ridiculed.

"I wasn't expecting your style to change so dramatically." The avatar's voice was a bit horse at first, regulating at the end.

"Yeah. I'm aiming to kill this time." Hotaka seemed displeased he didn't stay down.

Shin'ichi shook his head, glancing at his weapons on the floor.

"You used to have an equal balance of bending and hand to hand. Now you rely more on martial arts. Those years without your bending have thrown you off." He decided to do without the knives.

Hotaka narrowed his eyes.

"Your point?" It seemed a bit touchy for him.

Benjiro was confused.

_"Years without bending?"_

_'No bending in spirit world.'_

_"Haha."_

_'Who's side are you on?'_

_"Not yours!" _Benjiro threw that back at him.

"I just find it interesting. You're upset that I put my focus in bending when yours is perhaps only half of what it used to be."  
"Don't you think with all the training I've been helping him with I would have gotten used to it again?" Hotaka pointed out Benjiro.

How he knew where he was was beyond him.

"Ashton is still training with the basics. If that is the best you can do then you truly have lost your touch." Shin'ichi said.

Hotaka narrowed his eyes.

And then smirk.

"You can't beat me martial arts alone. I've always been better." He had a cocky voice, "but if you could get me to focus all on bending I'll exhaust myself and you'll win." Shin'ichi raised his eyebrows, "I'm not that stupid." Hotaka finished.

Shin'ichi shrugged as though it didn't matter.

_"Ha! He caught you bluff!"_

Benjiro hoped he was pointing his finger at him.

Shin'ichi eyed him with a death glare.

_"It doesn't hurt when you're getting your ass whooped."_

Although it didn't appear that either was about ready to give in, he'd definitely say the fact that he passed out meant Hotaka was at the upper hand.

Just as the spirit was about to strike, a duo beam of light alerted the three the progress of the Master's battle.


	50. All but a Sixth Sense

**All but a Sixth Sense**

* * *

The rolling of fog coated the floor, static of lightning the air.

Hotaka blocked his face as the pressure of power was worse than wind, pushing the bangs from his forehead.

Shin'ichi narrowed his eyes, lifting a single hand to separate the energy being released.

_"Ok, why does all this happen?"_ Benjiro didn't get it.

Why couldn't masters all strong and powerful like this to begin with?

Why do the whole transform thing?

"Do you even know what they do to enter Master's state?" Shin'ichi questioned.

_"Uh…yeah they just did it. You clap your hands and yell 'RELEASE' as epically as you can and go all weird looking."_ Benjiro imitated the previous five seconds.

_'Idiot.'_ Hotaka sighed.

"They're releasing their seal."The avatar rolled his head.

…  
_"But I thought that's supposed to keep them from letting the power go to their head?"_

"It's to keep energy from overtaking their conscious, which is why this is a dangerous form for them. And the environment is affected by the sudden surge in energy, to explain your previous question." Shin'ichi said.

Benjiro bobbed his invisible head.

_"Ok. Then why the hell do they change clothes?" _

"Are you still going on about that?" Hotaka couldn't believe.

_"You never answer me and I don't freakin get it!"_

"Who the hell cares?"

Shin'ichi shook his head.

He didn't admit that was a question he didn't have the answer to.

Glancing back, he felt the temperature drop another twenty degrees; by now they had to have made it to the negatives, his breath never before seemed so visible.

Huyu.

From the distance every detail was a bit difficult to make out, but most were not missed.

His hair, longer, spiked and seemed to literally be made of snow or ice. Skin lighter, paler, every vein could be seen and traced. The dark blue robe, outlined in white. The sword, long, perhaps now over four feet, a needle top. The paint on his forehead; a crescent white moon that had a thin stroke run down his cheek and to his neck…his entire body was radiating a white glow.

Everything Kaimu had described.

_"NOW YOU TELL ME WHEN IN THOSE TEN SECONDS HE HAD TIME TO GET INTO A NEW ROBE!"_

Hotaka jumped, his arms shaking when he moved to cover his ears.

"It's interesting how he tries to block out the sound when in technical terms you're speaking inside of him." Shin'ichi pointed out.

_"If I'm speaking inside him why the hell can you hear me?"_ Benjiro folded his arms.

The avatar adjusted his glasses.

"I have a talent when it comes to spirits." He drifted back to the Masters.

Nao.

Her black hair length wasn't what caught his attention. It was the wildness of it, shaggy and messy, just passed her shoulders. Beneath, the locks her paint was uniquely fashioned, a cerulean sun with jagged rays, as though the star was shooting lightning. They were short, the longest reaching the bridge of her nose, two went to the corner of her eyes, accenting the natural colors.

The black lipstick turned blue, the fanged teeth had grown even large; long enough for the tips to be seen on the bottom lip while the mouth was closed.

The eyes seemed darker, outlined harsher but retained their normal color. Like Huyu, her veins bulged, visible and tinted a sapphire though most were hidden beneath her robe.

The same black as before, it retained the trait of lacking sleeves, a dark wrap across her waist to ensure it was closed, the bottom swept just above the ankles.

Across the chest, the mark was playing tricks. At one moment, the Fire Nation symbol was glimmering as though navy gems had been bedazzled for attention.

The next, it was gone.

Black gloves covered her arms, all the way up to the shoulder, leather by guess.

If anyone thought her seal had looked like a lightning strike before, one look now would have that notion seem ridiculous.

It was literally electricity. A shaking cobalt static that didn't seem to remain still.

Hotaka wouldn't have tried to hold that if you paid him.

* * *

It pulled him.

Huyu gasped, realizing this may have been a mistake.

Strong.

Loud.

Calling, Nao was higher than Aeka, the energy beating in a pulse it was a wonder how he didn't feel it before.

His hands shook in a tremble he could harshly control.

_'No…its ok. I can take some. This time…just this time…'_ Yes.

He'd take her energy.

And win, cure his thirst, it would fit.

Just one touch…

Nao appeared at his side; her speed being greatly improved from before, Huyu still had the advantage.

He put ten feet between them before she even finished her attack; he didn't even blink as five water tentacles of impossible size shot out of the snow.

She held out her seal, the lightning sparks sent a bolt to each arm, crashing the water to the floor; bringing both hands to it, a lightning wave exploded from the ends.

A tsunami of electricity; had Huyu's hair not been standing up it would be now.

Swinging his sword, he released enough energy to have it equal, the two crashed in blinding impact before fading away.

Nao held out the bow, the end extended in a stabbing spear, the ground it covered was half the speed of light; it pierced Huyu in the arm.

Electricity his body that burned the insides, hurting a thousand times worse, he jerked involuntarily to the left.

Shooting out his seal, the water from the air around her froze against her empty hand, giving almost immediate frost bite.

A flame lit in the palm quick enough to save it, the glove was fire resistant.

As the seal withdrew, Nao focused her energy elsewhere.

The crack was worse than a whip, the ceiling was broken through as a dark cloud formed in the sky; the four combatants defended themselves from the falling ice.

Nao crunched her nose.

_'Oh hell no…'_ Huyu's eyes widened.

Nature sent one itself.

No.

Nature was forced to.

The bolt was stronger than anything he'd ever seen, flashing down within a blink of the eye; Huyu held both hands on the seal, and defended.

The sword vibrated as he used his energy to balance out the 100,000 bolts coming at him, the minute it succeeded, he had the far side wall wash downward, opening the battlefield to the outside completely. Nao gasped as she was suddenly drowned beneath thousands of gallons of water.

_'Yes; let's just destroy the place. It's not like there's anyone else to worry about.' _Hotaka spread his arms apart, having the water divide around him.

Shin'ichi took a deep breath; his eyes shimmered on the edges before he clasped his hands together.

Creating his own little bubble, anything that came near automatically dropped, sucked of its energy.

"NO FAIR!" Hotaka screamed.

"You have your strengths, and I have mine." Shin'ichi shrugged, taking the moment to rest.

_'Stupid energybender…'_ Hotaka grumbled.

A patch evaporated, turning to a heavy mist, lightning bolts by the thousands exploded.

The glow across Huyu brightened, icicles shot from the floor, intercepting every on threatening to hit.

"Can't he get them all?" Hotaka was playing dodge ball with those that went astray, ducking, dipping, diving, rolling, jumping, and crouching.

"What's the matter? I'd have thought you'd love this opportunity to show off you speed?" Shin'ichi laughed at his misery from the safety of his little zone.

"Shut up!" He was out of breath when they slowed.

Nao was at Huyu's side in an instant, closer range, the electricity was triple the size, Huyu harshly had time to block.

Throwing his sword at an angle, his energy burst to deflect hers, the two mixed together before countering off to the side.

"OH COME ON!" Hotaka made a leap twenty feet in the air.

Nearly catching his foot, it took about half a minute of hang time until he allowed himself to fall.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say they were doing it on purpose." Shin'ichi was enjoying this.

Hotaka gave him a death glare, Benjiro was surprised.

He wasn't an expert at judging but he'd say Hotaka was right up there with Mamoru and Shin'ichi at these.

A wall of fire flashed across the floor, Hotaka jumped back to avoid.

'_Maybe they'll just take of him for me…'_ Shin'ichi sat down, ensuring his heart rate was slowing.

Rings of water rose from the snow, razor sharp they could cut Nao in half.

One lift of her finger and everything turned to steam, too hot to continue.

Huyu was at her side nearly having a chance to grab her when she jumped back, commanding a lightning strike between them, Huyu was out of the way before it hit, splitting the floor in half, the crack extended beyond eye site.

Nao clenched her hand.

Why was she even stalling?

No; when in benders state, there was no time to stall.

If you took too long, the power will sneak up on you.

Take you over and then your only hope is that you actually come out of.

No.  
This time there was no wait.

Straight to victory.

"I'll try to spare you precious face." Nao held the seal in front, closing her grip tighter and tighter.

Huyu narrowed his hands, taking a step, he almost made.

Already drawing his sword back to attack, there was less than a foot between them.  
The bow broke.

The lightning weapon, straight down the middle, as simple as a twig, energy burned from inside.

Electricity shot out from the ends, zapping Huyu in the chest.

The light.

Bright blue to near white, her power turned the edges black.

It hit.

But…didn't.

The flash was close enough that he couldn't see, but didn't feel pain.

Everything around him…faded to black.

The floor. The walls. Everything.

It was as though that bolt had transported him.

To nowhere.

Looking around.

Nothing.

Darkness.

Emptiness.

"This is a trick." He said out loud as a test.

He knew he said it.

He knew he had forced it from his throat.

But he couldn't hear it.

Not even himself.

He stepped.

No echo.

No ruffle of clothes.

_'No senses…'_ He figured.

Nao.

Where was she?

The sword was still between his hands.

He had to remind himself not to let it go.

No feelings, but he knew it was there, he had never released it.

_'Be ready.'_

She would come.

Looking was useless. He had to rely on instinct.

Protective stance.

Wait for it.

Wait for it.

Wait for it.

Static.

He moved to stop it when he realized it wasn't in front of him.

Shaking, he dropped to his knees, unable to stop, it was pulsing through him. Burning on his shoulder, there was a gash in his stomach.

When his head hit the floor he became aware of the snow.

All the details settled back; and when he could taste the blood he coughed up he knew the senses were sane again.

_'How…how did she…'_ When did she attack?

Within that small half a second window before he felt it?

There's no way she could have.

She's too slow.

His pants were of pain, he could see her black boots, her boots where blood had spotted the ends.

His blood.

She had stabbed him, and wasn't quick enough to move away from the drops that spilled over.

But he didn't see her.

Or even feel her.

Because pain was feeling. Feeling was a sense.

'_Idiot!'_ He screamed to himself.

That was her bender state trick.

She took away everything.

Including his feeling, so when she attacked, he wouldn't know. He wouldn't know until it dispended…and then all of them piled on top each other to make the pain unbearable.

It was perhaps the worst thing he could be up against.

He refused to give in; pulling his legs beneath him, there was a slash across the right thigh.

Blood seeped across his arm, warning him a gash that had closed was open again.

Nao was grinning.

"The more you continue the worst it'll get." She warned.

* * *

Jab.

Jab.

Duck.

Kick.

Punch.

Counter.

Flip.

Throw onto the floor.

Drag the other down. Bang on each other until one got the upper hand and the other was forced to bend them away.

The first blocks; giving the other time to get on his feet.

Repeat.

Benjiro didn't know what bugged him more.

The fact that the spirit who was supposed to be all badass couldn't defeat the nerdy avatar.

The fact that the avatar who seemed to think he was all superior couldn't land a sufficient blow on a dead boy.

Or that they seemed to be moving in such a rhythm after two more times Benjiro could copy it.

Hotaka preformed the perfect tornado kick; Shin'ichi recognized the form immediately and evaded, swinging his leg around to trip him when only one foot was planted.

Hotaka caught himself before completely falling, rolling perfectly, he was on his feet.

Benjiro had to give it to him.

He was like a tenth degree black belt.

And the two seemed to have some kind of agreement.

As far as he could tell; neither were aiming to kill.

Despite Hotaka's previous mention, he didn't have that murder eyed look. And whatever form one started; the other copied.

Shin'ichi would bend, Hotaka would follow and it'd become a test of skill. Hotaka would move in for close range and it became a karate match with any other assistance being considered cheating.

Snarky remarks from the spirit; an annoyingly calm comment from the avatar, there seemed to be a lot of inside jokes that worked as a knife with the other.

It bugged him.

Why did the two seem so…routine?

His suspicion radar jumped to about fifty, but he didn't dare intervene.

The fact that he was keeping Shin'ichi at bay was more than enough for him.

He glanced to Huyu, immediately noticing something was wrong.

The fact that his eyes were closed was the major give away…but he was jumpy.

He'd spin around, holding out his seal and would slash at nothing.

Was it panic…or just reactions?

Nao.

She moved in random motions, circling him to taunt and then would strike.

It wasn't complicated enough that Huyu couldn't defend…but he never moved to block, or even show sign of pain.

Benjiro easily concluded that since he was just a spirit; he didn't have senses, which meant whatever trick Nao was using didn't affect him.

Could he help?

Moving.

It suddenly occurred to him that he wasn't on his leash anymore.

Hotaka didn't stop once he was going…but Benjiro hadn't moved from his spot.

Focusing all his will, he took a step.

…

_"Can you teach me to fly?"_ He asked Hotaka.

Shin'ichi cheated; using bending during the hand to hand moment; the fire singed the spirit across the exposed section of his midriff, it was light enough to ignore.

Heavy enough to curse at.

_'I'm a little busy right now!' _He obviously blamed being distracted for taking the hit.

* * *

Huyu got to his feet, looking the worst he ever had during a battle.

The third time Nao had broken her word and sliced his face. Just above the eye to have the blood half blind him, she had made a cut or wound multiple times on each limb and was beginning to shred his torso.

Wiping the blood, from his mouth, he was aware of the fact that his muscles were incapable of holding still.

After five lightning strikes in a row, they tend to get a bit jittery.

"You just don't give up." Nao observed.

The black sheet covered him; Huyu was almost scared of it.

_'No…focus. Focus. Focus. Focus.'_

The more he told himself the harder it became.

One shot.

He had to focus.

He had a plan.

A cruel, sad plan that any other time he'd consider too harsh to consider.

But now he couldn't take his own pity into the consideration.

Finding her was easy; turns out when all your senses are gone and you happen to have a sixth, it'll burn brighter than any light you could wish for in a tunnel.

But tracing her...to picture her figure and the movements...it was like sorting through a giant blob...and she released energy so carelessly it was troubling.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

NOW!

Before she had a chance to withdraw, he caught her by the throat.

Everything flooded back to him, a strike she'd made in his leg almost made him trip, his weight and the oddness the shock forced him to fall on top of her.

A specific enemy's words were pouncing around in his head, ones that he would use, that he'd decided were the only way to win.

Before she could move, he flooded her.

As much energy as he could, it swarmed into her mixing in with her own, the seal was still released, meaning there was no defense. The markings on her head glowed, seeming to shatter before fading to the skin. Overtaking her mind and conscious, she wasn't even awake when her entire body began to shake, sparking with electrical currents washing over. When the lightning struck this time, it came at her, and then all hell was unleashed.


	51. Dumbest Tricks to Try

**Dumbest Tricks to Try**

* * *

The second the lightning strike hit the floor, an explosion was fired.

Huyu was thrown back, a few tumbles and he was on his stomach, wrist bent beneath in an ugly angle.

Puffs of smoke made everything hazed, a static atmosphere filled the arena, a thousand socks rubbed against carpet, Hotaka was sure he didn't want to try to have skin contact with anyone.

The entire air was heavy, rumbling in the ice made everything feel unsettled.

Benjiro expected to just have Nao lying helpless on the floor.

No; she was standing, eyes wide open without a look in them; her entire body glowed.

Not a master's state glow, but a blinding bright glow stick glow, covering every inch, there was an electric friction appearing and leaving.

The storm above sent another dozen strikes, without control they didn't have a target, one hit a foot away from Hotaka; his fuzzy hair seemed to stand in more of a spike.

"Shit!" He jumped back; another lashed down near his side.

Shin'ichi created his little bubble again.

Nao's hands cringed, blue fire rained down as though drops; what remained of the walls melted from a sudden rise in heat, water washed over the sections of still solid land.

_'ELECTRICITY AND WATER DO NOT MIX!'_

When Huyu was the controlling it; it was fine.

His energy cancelled out hers.

But when its free water…it can go back to the toaster in the tub issue.

The radiance around Nao turned to a beam, shooting to the sky; she was floating in the center.

Actually floating.

_"She's not an airbender…"_ Benjiro squeaked, knowing this was bad.

The snow began to bubble, boiling until it soaked through the ground, the ice thinning to the point where swimming may be necessary.

_'This could be a problem.'_ Shin'ichi tapped his chin.

Her mouth opened in a near scream, but no sound came out. Instead, the energy swarmed together until a dragon of electricity cloak around her; the fanged jaw unleashed a blast of lightning, sweeping across the floor like an alien beam.

"WILL YOU DO SOMETHING?" Hotaka screamed at Shin'ichi, disappearing another twenty feet back.

The ice broke down further and further, cracks running to extend were smashed up from the energy force of the ray.

"I'm supposed to do what exactly?" He asked crossly.

Shin'ichi eyes glanced to his glasses, about to fall victim to the ocean.

In a blink he saved them, dashing out before returning to his safe zone; he clipped them to his shirt to ensure their safety.

"ENERGYBEND HER ASS DOWN!" The waves crashed up and down from the sudden increase of water.

Shaking and sinking, Hotaka fled to the air, not wanting one drop of that water to touch him.

The beasts eyes widened, and the attack lifted.

The width expanded until everything in the space was sparkling a stimulating pulse of pure energy.

Hotaka was hit, the familiarity of the electricity passing through his body made him shake, he recalled all the times he'd taken this before…but never with this intensity.

Numbness should have been first, but this time it was straight to burning, even he couldn't hold it in.

He screamed, unsure how he was even able to push the sound through his mouth.

Shin'ichi narrowed his eyes.

Flames were suspending in the air, practically burning the atmosphere; they combined until everything was swarmed in a tunnel of fire.

It was reaching to the sky, swirling as colors of different varieties were mixing in the scariest rainbow Benjiro had ever seen.

_"WILL YOU HELP_!" Benjiro screamed to Shin'ichi.

The inferno darkened until every last inch was an intense blue, crusted black about the edges, they began to close in.

Spreading his arms apart, Shin'ichi brought them across his chest, and then slashed them to his side.

The lightning currents disbanded; Hotaka fell weak to the floor, it began to sink beneath his weight.

A bolt shot from Nao, hitting Shin'ichi square in the chest, it should have killed him.

Instead, as a quick reaction, he stuck out his arm and redirected it without a proper form.

The awkwardness made it still sting, but not nearly as much as it should have; his shield had dropped and all the pressure of the area hit him.

The electricity zapped around in waves again, appearing from no where before taking off in any random direction.

Shin'ichi took a deep breath before whooshing his arms above his head, the tornado evaporated.

_"Can't you-"_

"It's not that simple!" Shin'ichi snapped, throwing his arm down to freeze the areas floor as he was beginning to sink to his ankles.

It was dissolving before he even finished.

"Anything that'd bring her out of it I'd need close range." He clarified, "And I believe it is already being taken care of."

Another explosion.

Shin'ichi blocked his face as wind was blasting around them, Hotaka cringed, having to take a moments rest before he could even move.

Where as everything had jumped to a hundred degrees, it was suddenly less than ten, the jumpy stimulating atmosphere replaced with ice, coldness, fog.

Where as before it looked like they needed to go grab an inner tube; a full seven layers had frozen beneath them.

Huyu was kissing Nao, hands wrapped around her waist to keep her hostage; it was a mystery as to how he'd gotten her down.

_"WHY DOES HE ALWAYS KISS THEM?"_

Less than a second later he released her, her body limp and drained, fell to the floor; Huyu was gripping his seal unsteadily.

His mouth moved but Benjiro couldn't hear the exact word.

Judging from the lip movement_…"seal"._

The sword glowed, and then seemed to work as a vacuum. White mist was extracted from Huyu, wrapping around more and more until Benjiro couldn't even see him; all of it rushing into the weapon.

The robe seemed to disband, fading into a pallid glow until there was there was a flash and everything went silent.

Huyu collapsed to his knees, steam was leaking from his back; the sweat ran down his face and neck, heavy pants lifting his chest up and down.

Silently, he decided that was the dumbest thing he's done since he became a master.

* * *

Nao was done, unable to even move, her unconscious body was sprawled on the floor motionless.

No one blamed her.

Huyu's muscles were screaming, exhausted. Actually weak, he'd pass out right here if he could.

All the wounds visibly closed, but he could feel the burning, every inch was tender and it took what felt like hours just to stand.

He'd rise and then slip, have to stop and slow, everything was sore.

Staggering on his feet, his black hair was matted to his forehead, the white robe singed and bloody to ruined, it was obvious another replacement was in order.

Stumbling in his steps, he whipped the strands away from his eyes.

"Quite impressive. I would have thought you'd have attempted to drain her." Shin'ichi acted too casual for comfort.

Huyu eyed him, deep breaths; it took him a moment to take enough of a pause to answer.

"_'It's an interesting thought…how much energy would be needed to extract from a master. You people have so much, there's always enough to replace it.'_" Huyu didn't have photographic memory.

He wasn't like Aeka, who made notes of everything and found their meaning or plan to store them in some super mind that could pull them out when needed.

But those words.

They had just been swirling in his head since he went into Bender's state.

Seeing her…feeling her power.

Masters had so much energy; he knew it'd be impossible for him to knock Nao out so easily.

But he wouldn't have created the plan around it until Shin'ichi pointed it out.

Smirking, he could feel Shin'ichi's eyes on him.

His silver boots paused when he reached Hotaka, in equal pain recovery as him.

His hands were shaking, barely managing to get himself in sitting position, he subconsciously rubbed his neck.

His heart was having a hard time slowing for the first time Benjiro thought he looked…hurt? Scared? Traumatized.

"_What's wrong?"_ Benjiro hated how he accidently let a tone of concern slip into the question.

Last thing he wanted was for him to think he cared.

No this was just to make sure his body was safe.

Hotaka's eyes were in pain, they lost that crazed look, seeming to quiver inside themselves.

Silence.

Instead he slid his violet eyes to Huyu.

"Who the hell are you?" The master got straight to the point.

It took a moment, but after a quick blink his devil smirk found its place.

His moment of flashbacks or inner thoughts passed and he had no problem finding his voice.

"When someone just took over half a minute of a hundred volts it's usually implied you ask if they're ok." He announced.

Huyu furrowed his brow.

"I was dealing with her for a hell lot longer than you. You don't have anything to complain about."

Hotaka made a 'tsk' sound through his teeth.

"You're harsher than him." He motioned towards Shin'ichi.

Huyu offered his hand, pulling up Hotaka.

"I'm going to assume you're not Benjiro…" He scanned him over.

"I look like a shrimpy wimp to you?"

"_Hey!"_

"Wouldn't surprise me if he went all transform or something. After what I've seen and all nothing's ruled out as impossible."

Hotaka laughed.

The maniac of it made Huyu realize he may be dealing with mad man.

"Well I suppose it's a little closer to truth but still…it's complicated." He explained.

"What you like a past avatar?" Huyu had heard of those.

Sometimes they'd take them over and turn into them.

Although…this guy was a bit young wasn't he?

"Yeah like I'm the kinda guy spirits would trust to _'Keep balance'_ and all that shit. Hell. No." Hotaka pushed the thought away too quick to even think it over.

"Well then where's Benjiro?" The little twerp wasn't hiding out was he?

"Like I said; it's complicated."

Huyu had the _'yeah I don't trust you' _look, but shrugged it off.

"Well I'm Huyu." He didn't offer a handshake or bow, only having this for future references.

"He knows. He's been possessing Ashton for quite some time now." The avatar elaborated.

Huyu's eyes widened.

"Possessing?"

_"YOU JUST HAD TO TELL HIM!"_

"STOP SCREAMING!" Hotaka stomped his foot.

"The secrets far out Ashton, I highly doubt you could have hidden it much longer anyways." Shin'ichi pointed out.

_"B-BUT I COULD HAVE THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!"_

"I believe we all know thinking isn't your strong point." The avatar pointed out.

"_EVEN I CAN THINK OF EXCUSES THOUGH!"_

"You can't even get it through your head that yelling is bad!" Hotaka barked.

"_That doesn't have to do with anything!" _Benjiro lowered his voice a bit.

"To me it does." He grumbled, "And when you get to _'Half vampire' _I think it's time to confess."

"_They believed me!"_

"They probably just believed you were a mental case_." _Shin'ichi raised his eyebrows.

"_Considering how my past three months have been, I have an excuse."_

"Nope I think I have you beat with 'reasons to go insane'." Hotaka folded his arms.

"This is a contest?" Shin'ichi asked.  
"Actually you'd probably take last cause you have Mr. Energybender here probably in second and then all the masters and probably the prodigies too…and then you get anyone they screwed with or who had to deal with me…" Hotaka rambled on.

"_Why does he go before me he's a freakin CEO!" _Benjiro accused.

"It's a lot harder than you'd think considering I have to deal with four stubborn nations. And with him refusing to cooperate or even stay out of the way I believe I deserve my rank. " Shin'ichi defended.

"_Well boohoo for you!"_

Huyu was taking turns looking from Hotaka to Shin'ichi.

"Uh…" He just saw two crazy guys having a three person conversation, "You ok?"

"_Apparently not."_ Benjiro huffed.

"I have a ninety eight percent chance of snapping if that's what you mean." Hotaka felt the need to announce.

Huyu blinked.

"I believe you have long since passed the point of snapping." Shin'ichi pointed out.  
"Hey just because I killed a few hundred people doesn't mean I didn't KNOW what I was doing."

"It just means you're a qualified psychopath."  
"Aren't we all?" Hotaka asked.

"_Huyu's probably thinking around the lines of 'where can I find a straight jacket around here'."_

"Perhaps you two should explain it to him." Shin'ichi recommended.

_'You two?'_ Huyu looked around for the second person referred to in this equation.

"Stop trying to wimp out!" Hotaka beginning to get angered.

"I have said from the start that I do not wish to participate."

"Little late to be backing out!"  
"Says the dead boy."

"Whatever."  
…

'Uh….' Huyu was so lost.

"Well, you're a better a fighter than Benjiro, right?" Huyu ignored the avatar.

"Is it possible to be worse?"

_"Still here!"_

"Then what are we waiting on?" Huyu swung his sword, the wave released and Shin'ichi caught it through his palms.

Hotaka appeared behind him and nearly kicked his head off the neck, missing but returned with a thrusting fist.

He whipped around to block the punch when a water stream hit him from the side; Shin'ichi lightened it enough to loosen the effect when Hotaka sent a blast of air to hit him in the chest.

Pushing him back, he used it to perform a back flip, melting the ice spikes before they could; Hotaka rolled his arms around, an airball formed before he threw it at the feet.

Shin'ichi grabbed the attack from the air, spinning it around before launching it to Huyu.

The Master threw up an icewall, the air disbanded; Huyu knocked it down and sent a tsunami at him.

Shin'ichi split the middle; Hotaka went for head on attacks, knowing to focus on weaknesses.

He dodged and ducked, evaded, and rolled, blocked, Hotaka's speed was slowed with the pain.

Huyu attempted to sneak in a punch; Shin'ichi caught the hand and flipped him on the back.

Still sore, he bit his tongue from a moan.

"Stick to what your good at!" Hotaka thought that should be a basic.

As a response Huyu froze Shin'ichi's feet, the quickness made him lose a bit of balance, attempting to ease a fall, he was hit with an air wake, cracking the ice and shoving him to the side.

Forcing the roll to continue until he was on his feet, Hotaka made a jab at the shoulder, instead hitting a hard point of the collar bone. Shin'ichi swept the hand away before hitting at the chest, his point was missed and he was hit with a water whip.

He stumbled back, lifting his hand to block an air swipe; a razor wave cut his arm.

"You two are pushing me." Shin'ichi narrowed his eyes.

A bright blue glow shined from them, taking over until not even the irises were visible.

"_Why is he glowing?"_ Benjiro was pretty sure avatars couldn't go into Bender State.

He threw his arm forward and a tidal wave was swept over.

Hotaka, unable to match the strength, was swallowed and pushed away.

Huyu had the energy to divide it around him; he swirled his arms around, rushing the water into a ring around him until he held out his arms, sending it back to the avatar.

It wrapped around him and Huyu fought for control, feeling Shin'ichi pulling it one way and him the other.

Too weak to have a decent battle; he lost, Shin'ichi sent it back fast and powerful, the strength had him skidding across the snow.

Hotaka, soaked from head to toe, sped towards his enemy before jumping, lifting his arms to pull the currents in his favor, Shin'ichi whirled around and sent winds too harsh to fight, Huyu was sliding back even further, Hotaka, forced downward, rammed straight into him.

"Freakin Energybender." Hotaka had a habit of blaming this for everything.

"This is his energybending?" Huyu asked, pushing him off.

The brown hair was shook from side to side, denying the thought as ridiculous.

"It's not like he'll just suddenly switch to it. He'll only use his strongest attacks when he's in a do or die situation. This is just the avatar state." He clarified.

'_Why does he say it like it's not bad?'_ Huyu was pretty sure that was when the avatar was impossible to beat.

"_Wait...THIS Is the Avatar state?"_ Benjiro somehow pictured something….more dramatic.

'_Yeah…he doesn't show off like the rest of them though.'_

"Just charge him. Push with bending." The spirit recommended before disappearing.

Aiming for a jumping roundhouse kick he appeared when the water wall rose on its own.

Shin'ichi pressed his arm forward, the water rose up and back, trapping Hotaka between spiked ice; Huyu sent a water bullet from behind.

Swiping it away, the fireblast returned would have given Nao some competition.

Huyu slipped beneath the ice, falling to the depth of the polar waters.

Hotaka was running, hands drawing from his hips to his chest, a water drill blasted towards him.

The avatar tossed it away, snapping his wrist, an air funnel swirled from the sky; lifting Hotaka off his feet and twirling him about until it spat him up, giving him a good twenty foot fall.

Huyu nearly stabbed the foot, missing by an inch when Shin'ichi shot a pillar up, Huyu was forced above ground and into the air, hitting straight on his back to become winded.

The glow in the eyes faded; instead the golden ones watched the two.  
"Need we continue?" He asked.

Hotaka jumped from his blind side, the fat handed strike left him open.

Shin'ichi drew back his arm and bashed him in the center hard, Benjiro felt an anchor tie to his invisible foot.

One moment he was a spectator, sitting quietly to ensure he wasn't a distraction, and another he was back in his body.

Agony.

Every muscle ached and screamed, burned, the slashes and fiery scars that Hotaka made to seem like nothing were too much for someone unused to this much pain.

He passed out, unable to handle it; Hotaka was along with him, Shin'ichi directly harming the spirit.

Huyu saw it as an opening, his blade already swinging towards the neck as Shin'ichi turned in shock, clearly unprepared.

It would've hit.

It stopped

He froze.

Shin'ichi was pushed from the way a bit, and the attack was intercepted.

A single pale hand was gripping the edge of the sword, blood dripping from a slice, Huyu couldn't move.

From both shock and numbness, he was a statue.

"You don't touch him."

The words were hissed out of Mamoru's mouth, the dark eyes unforgiving.

'_W-when did he…'_ Huyu looked down as best he could, aware that his shadow was at mercy of the bender.

One second he wasn't…the other…when…how…

He slipped right between the two of them.

And then just stopped them.

How could you just….

His breaths were quicker…panicked unsure of the position now.

"You're late." Shin'ichi announced.

_'Late?'_

To be late you have to have been expected.

Did he…

"I was held up."

Huyu scanned him.

His hair was a mess with cuts across the face and chest, there was snow smudged in so many places it ruined his black themed personality.

Bags under the eyes, he wasn't looking too hot himself.

Where the hell did he come from?

Shin'ichi nodded, unclipping his glasses from the shirt, he grasped Mamoru's forearm.

From the avatar; an emerald green was curling from his vein until it mixed with Mamoru's black, Huyu could make out thin circled marks on both forearms.

'_What the hell is that?'_ He wanted to ask but his mouth couldn't fight.

Where the two links met; it sparkled in a glow before fading, the weariness slowly faded from Mamoru's face.

'_Whoa how….what the heck? Is this energybending or...oh shit.'_ Huyu knew what was next.

"You know the rule." Shin'ichi announced.

Mamoru nodded, and the only thing Huyu could remember next was blackness.


	52. The Invisible Puzzle

**The Invisible Puzzle**

* * *

Aeka rubbed her shoulders; a hole ripped in the thermal's sleeves had allowed speckles of snow to melt against her skin.

Kenji saw this, quickly removing his sash; he lifted his sweatshirt over his head.

"Here." He offered, revealing a thinner red pajama like shirt.  
She shook her head.

"I'm ok; it's not that cold." The words were puffed out in white clouds.

"You say that but I'm pretty sure you've been clenching your teeth so they wouldn't chatter." Kenji didn't lower his arm, "It's fine; I trained in the Northern Water Tribe so I'm pretty used to this weather. So long as you don't mind the blood stains."

Aeka smiled, taking the pull over.

It fit her a bit bi, she could have pulled her feet inside and hid as a giant rubber ball.

"You hungry? I figure we'll be here a while." Kenji reached into his pocket, revealing a bag of crushed nuts.

He stared at them, a bit confused as to when they turned to crumbs.

Aeka giggled.

"Well it's better than nothing." He gave a weak smile.

"Peanuts are supposed to help you stay full longer too." Aeka pointed out.

"Really?" Kenji tilted his head.

She gave an overenthusiastic nod.

"I always thought they just tasted good."

Kenji let her cup her hands before sliding bits into her palm; she stopped him when she was holding only a sixth, figuring she didn't need to eat that much.

He took a handful himself.

The two munched quietly.

…

"Why did you join Shim'ichi-san?" Aeka broke the silence.

Kenji couldn't tell if that was a mistake or just another one of her _"adorable"_ methods.

"Umm….you mean Shin'ichi?"

"Yeah!" She smiled, "I'm bad with names…"

He raised his half missing eyebrow.

"Well…mostly because I figured he'd have the best chance. Nothing against Benjiro…but he didn't really seem to know what he was doing." Kenji confessed.

"But he's only had a few months to adjust!" She defended.  
"Don't get me wrong! I'm not blaming him! It's just…I knew Shin'ichi would have somewhere for to work things through…but mostly it's just been helpful for my inventions…" He sighed.

Aeka sighed.  
"I don't trust him." She admitted, pinching a bit of the dust in her mouth.

"You haven't met him." Kenji reminded her.

"I know! But…something about all this seems too set. He seems too…prepared from what I've heard." She tried to explain.

He could understand this.

"Well…he's hiding a lot. I know that but he knows how to evade anything that'd bring it up." He said, "But he hasn't really done anything to make me skeptical of him. He's just the type to know everything before it happens. It's just a precaution." Kenji himself did this.

Estimate the move after the next.

And then after that, and then so on and so on.

The only problem was that he wasn't too good at evaluating people, so it became a tree, branching off from every possible answer to how you had to react; he could confuse himself for brief moments.

Why was Shin'ichi always so sure?

He dashed the dust on his tongue.

"Still. It's not natural. There's something different about him." She whispered.

Kenji was surprised.

Not even Benjiro had enough contact with him to be able to get these thoughts…could he?

"What part of him is so odd?" He was curious.

"It's how he…well…I just don't get….how…um…I don't know..." Her head dropped, giving up in phrasing.

The airbender watched her.

It was itching…in the back of his head; he had to know.

But, that was like betrayal.

As much as he was interested in Shin'ichi, he wanted them to remain on a good level.

This would be him losing faith.

But what if…  
"Has he done anything to actually hurt your group?" He threw the words out before he talked himself out of it.

Aeka glanced back with shock.

"He sent the Kaimu-san to spy on them and then had him harm Senpai!" She announced.

Kenji's eyes widened.

"What?"

Aeka's head swayed, knowing she probably shouldn't be talking about it.

Particularly when Kenji worked for Shin'ichi…but he wouldn't be blabbing.

"Before they found me, Senpai says that this world's Prodigy of Water found them and tricked them. And then on the night of the full moon there was a big fight!" She recited.

Kenji kept trying to remember who in their group was named Senpai.

'_No…that's an honorific…lets see….its like…uh…senior? No…wait, upperclassmen right? Well all of them are older than her…but judging from the variety it has to be Huyu…' _He would have felt odd for asking.

Wait.

"What do you mean Prodigy of Water from THIS world?"

'_Shin'ichi-san hasn't told them?'_ That was certainly something odd to hide.

"This world has their own set of Masters and Prodigies."  
"THEY DO!" His mouth dropped.

'_W-w-wait ok so there's more of us? Well I mean of the whole masters and and but how is that….ok that'd make sense kinda I guess since our world has them but I thought that was because we didn't have an avatar…but we do with Benjiro but but but how wait.' _His thoughts were a jumbled mash of everything.

"Mhmm. And he controls them"

Kenji ran his hand through his hair, his funny nose twitching in confusion.

"What do you mean controls?"

"He's tells them what to do I guess."

'_Shin'ichi…controls more of us?'_ That could be…

Dangerous.

"And the Prodigy told them all of this?"

Aeka nodded.

"Senpai said that he confessed to everything. And that they're immortal." She added.

"Immortal?" That couldn't be right.

Masters died.

When he had told the air temples, it was one of the first things they'd informed him.

That he was almost halfway through his life span,

How could the others live through the whole process?

Another nod.  
"Instead of them being able to go into Benders state like us, they can't die. Or so I'm guessing. Senpai wasn't really in the position to run an interrogation. But he stabbed Kaimu-san and made him bleed to death. Then he got right back up like a zombie only more human like."

Kenji watched the floor.

He heard that for a while there was another person traveling with them…Iwao said him and Shin'ichi didn't seem on the closest terms…and that Mamoru had apparently done something to him in a volcano….

But not that Shin'ichi sent him.

Or that he was prodigy.

He didn't know did he?

Shin'ichi kept him a secret from all of them.

A spy?

Why?

What was there to be gained by spying on them?

"Are you sure?" Stupid question.

But had to be asked.

This wasn't just a small _"oops wrong guy, sorry"_ kind of thing.

"Of course! And then Shin'ichi-san set Senpai up so he'd leave before the invasion started!"

Kenji's face reddened, half choking on the nuts.

Without his nose to breath through he turned purple for a moment.

That part he knew.

But…didn't think much about it.

"It was only a bit of poison…all of them were going to wake up after a few days…" he whispered.

Shin'ichi had said it was necessary.

That without Huyu there, there'd be less of a struggle.

They'd see Nao and surrender quicker since they couldn't match the strength.

He knew they'd be framing him for doing something that was terrible…but it did make sense.

It could save people.  
"It's terrible and unforgivable! Senpai and Benny-san got into a big fight and they aren't friends anymore!" Were they friends before hand?

Aeka considered them in more of a Love-hate relationship.

"If you knew why didn't you explain it?" Kenji turned it on her.

Aeka blew on her bangs, wondering why the answer was only obvious was only to her.

"Because, they need to learn to be a team without me." She had been distracting them.

She had made sure to be on a good level with everyone on the team…so she could draw them together. Talk to one and casually bring the other in, use her cuteness as a magnet.

With the small time since she joined, it could be considered a success, but everyone was still in a very delicate bond.

It had become one of her own personal goals to get them to see each other as friends or at least allies.

Particularly Eita.

Kenji nodded, half understanding.

"So what gave it up?" He was interested.

It wasn't that difficult…but quite impressive if you did know what to look for.

"A hair." She shrugged tossed the rest of the crumbs before taking a moment to chew.

Kenji waited for elaboration.  
"Benny-san said he found a strand of Senpai's white hairs on Naka-san. But the entire reason its white is because of Senpai's energy. If it's removed from his head then it should've been black." She elucidated.

He raised his eyebrows impressed.

He was expecting something like _"cause Senpai wouldn't do it"._

No, she was smarter than that.

Despite her attitude, there was a detective side of her.

"But it was bit too palpable. Did Shin'ichi-san want to get caught?" Her head slanted to the left.

"Why would he want to get caught?" That made absolutely no sense.

The entire point was to make sure Huyu was gone.

If he explained that'd turn it on him right?

Why would he want them angered at him?

"Did he need Senpai for anything? Like…did he want him to kill anyone that was getting in his way?"

"If he needed someone dead why wouldn't he just do it himself?" Kenji knew he had done stuff like that before.

"I don't know." She paused, "Why is he so interested in our group?" She just threw out the question.

"Probably because he needs you guys for whatever plans he has and wants to know your fighting levels."

"If he wants to find out about our group for research or needs us to do something a certain way he could just ask. I don't like him having people coming and acting like friends and then turning on us." Aeka puffed her cheeks.

Another pouting pause.

"I think he's just worried because he's been working this whole thing out and if it goes wrong then everything would have been wasted."

"But what is he worrying about wasting? What has he sacrificed?" She didn't accuse it as though he didn't have anything.

It was an actual question.

Kenji considered this.

"When we came here…he said that he was the only family Mamoru has left. I'm pretty sure whoever else was included in that ring died for his goal." He tapped his chin.

"But why wouldn't he tell you about any previous teammates he had? Has he ever mentioned anything like that?" Aeka asked.

He shook his head.

"He doesn't talk a lot about his past." Kenji admitted.

Aeka pursued her lips.

"Do you think that has anything to do with the masters and prodigies of this world? That in some way they're connected?"He omitted both of them after all.

"Possibly. But what could have happened?"  
"He killed them?"

"Why?"

"Because they turned on him?"

Kenji popped his lips.

"But then would Mamoru be so easy around him?"

Aeka weighed this.

"He's not very social right?"

"He's doesn't like us at all. He doesn't talk to us unless it's an absolute necessity and doesn't do anything without Shin'ichi's orders." Kenji explained, "Maybe because he doesn't trust any of us incase we betray Shin'ichi! And he doesn't want to be out of place for the sake of his life."

"And Shin'ichi wouldn't mention them because it'd scare the rest of the groups off."

It would fit.

But wouldn't.

Mamoru was protective…if he feared his life he wouldn't be willing to risk it for Shin'ichi.

And Shin'ichi treated Mamoru too…brotherly.

Right?

He played with him a lot; make fun of his lack of humor and protectiveness.

Would he be that lenient if he was debating whether or not he needed to kill him?

"It doesn't sound right." He said.

Aeka thought of other possibilities.

"Maybe they were killed by someone else."

"The Masters?"

"Then it'd give a reason not to explain it to you. So you wouldn't be worried about them harming you." Aeka was sure that'd fit too.

"And why he was angered with that prodigy."

"But why would Mamoru be distant? What's the reason in that?"

"It could be that's just his personality." Kenji offered.

Aeka sighed.

If she met with them these would be easier to figure out.

She was only going off stories and personal opinions.

Nothing that could give her an assured answer.

"If the masters and prodigies work FOR Shin'ichi-san; why would they go against his wishes?" She pointed out.

"Do you think it could be a reverse situation? That they call the shots?" Kenji asked.

Aeka tried to remember the exact wording Huyu had used.

No, he hadn't quoted Kaimu, only gave the general idea.

"I'm curious if Kaimu-san actually said he was employed by Shin'ichi-san.."

Was Shin'ichi the pawn?

And protecting Mamoru to make sure he lived?

Kenji rubbed his head, still unsure if this was right.

"Shin'ichi-san does a lot of his tasks himself right?" She looked at him.

He nodded.

"Anything important he makes sure he's there."

"Because he doesn't want it to go wrong."  
"Because if it goes wrong…" Kenji knew what she was getting at.

"Then something bad could happen…" Aeka smiled.

"Something that could possibly end up killing people?"

"And he doesn't want to kill anyone close to him!" She finished.

…

"EXACTLY!" Both faced each other.

A high five and there was a beam on both's weary face.

Aeka couldn't throw around ideas like this with her group.

They'd sit there and listen, but have nothing to offer.

Kenji knew was on the same thinking level as her, pushing questions and suggestions.

'_I like him.'_ He was a nice break.

"We're completely wrong aren't we?" Kenji brought reality back in.  
"Probably." Aeka knew they were putting a puzzle together blindfolded.

"At least it passes time." He shrugged.

Better than trying to make small talk.

"Maybe he actually had a family that just died and Shin'ichi's been taking care of him ever since." She suggested.

Kenji knew it could be that simple…but then that'd be boring.

Complex situations were always so much fun to figure out.

But it wasn't always a challenge to solve.

"And even if he had a team, maybe they just died from a regular battle. I mean…you don't go around parading around stuff like that, sometimes you'd just want to forget right?" he pointed out.

Aeka's face paled.

"I suppose that could be a possibility." Suddenly she wanted to change the subject.

Kenji caught the vibe.

"Well what about Benjiro? Does he tell you guys EVERYTHING?" He questioned.

Since they didn't have a big mansion and assignments given or special work places…they pretty much did everything together.

There wasn't much room for secrets that were of large importance.

Except…  
"No." She sighed.

That one boy.

Ghost…or spirit by guess.

Benjiro never once spoke about him.

She saw him hanging around a lot…and then he was actually a person.

And Benjiro was the spirit.

How did that work?

"I guess everyone has skeletons in their closets." Kenji propped his head on his hand, as his finger hit the bridge of his nose he cringed.

He was curious.

Did his count as a skeleton? Or just a secret?


	53. Pushed Persuasion

**Pushed Persuasion**

* * *

September 18, 2010 (Before Sunrise)

* * *

Izumi lifted her hand, about to object as Shin'ichi shook his head.

"It's fine, I recover quickly." He reminded her, removing the bandage she had practically forced across his head.

For someone so soft and gentle…she was rather strict about medical treatment.

Not that her voice took a tone.

Only constant requests and the bit where she would use more pressure on the tender spots than the treatment actually required.

Rummaging through her pack; Izumi quickly pulled out a pack of water, freezing to ice.

She offered it.

"It hurts…doesn't it?" Her whisper voice was barely audible.

Talking without Iwao present.

This was new.

Shin'ichi gave a simple smile, appreciating the gesture without over exaggerating the new treatment.

"Thank you." He accepted, pressing it to the wound on his head.

The black hair had hidden the fact that Hotaka had drawn blood with that one concussion earning blow.

Had Shin'ichi not been with his "special" abilities, he would have been too disoriented to actually keep up.

_'I certainly owe him a nice beating.'_

Perhaps the next time a bit of energybending would help the damn spirit remember his place.

All in good time.

Patience was of greatest importance.

The shattering of glass and a clash of something hitting the wall.

Iwao's voice was abruptly ringing out in curses, swears and a few mixed in moans.

Izumi jumped; her face deepening harsher and harsher the louder he screamed.

"I believe he has fallen again." Shin'ichi announced.

Iwao was the only person he knew that could actually harm himself more with a crutch than it could possibly heal.

He thought about it for a moment.

….

Perhaps this was something Ashton would actually be able to beat someone at.

The prodigy gave him a double glance; he could tell she wanted to go inspect what damage there was now, but would feel cruel to just abandon Shin'ichi.

"Make sure he's not getting his blood on everything please. The commander has already informed me that I am finically responsible for anything that we ruin." Didn't make that big of a difference anyways.

He had enough money to buy a nation.

But it was a good excuse for her to take her leave.

Izumi hurried out the door, already bringing out another bandage wrap and some kind of disinfecting ointment.

Shin'ichi crossed his legs as he sat down, admiring all the fine details of the room.

The Water Nation always did have nice taste.

Traditional without over accessorizing.

The capital had not fallen.

They were only "temporally dealing with enemy invaders".

Too proud to admit defeat.

Of course.

Shin'ichi found it odd.

Did people really believe that the first midnight attack had the sole purpose of bringing chaos?

So dimwitted.

The colonies took the worst of the beatings; flooding the hospitals and sending thousands to the street… The attention it had grabbed pressured them to take the offense.

Forces out, the Capital's group "miraculously" managed to push back half the army while the colonies lost all ground.

And rather than attempting to regain their lost land; the victorious side was heading straight to the source.

The archers which had "lost" slipped to the actual city and easily upheld the castle, everyone evacuated; their new base was established.

The Royal family had attempted to seek refuge with the Earth Kingdom.

They may succeeded too Shin'ichi hadn't ordered for the Fire Lord's special forces to intercept anything in the sky that didn't have clearance.

The Chief will be forced to issue a full surrender.

The reinforcements from the Earth Nation were striding with the remains of the Water Nation's army and heading on the offense.

By the time they reached there it'd be useless

And even if anything was to be miscounted and they managed some phenomenon of a comeback, he had his hostages.

More than originally anticipated, there were many alternatives he could change too if needed.

Checkmate.

Shin'ichi knew he was harsh, deciding to follow through with the last phase even if the battle officially ends.

But it will kill two birds with one stone and prove exactly how dangerous he can be if an enemy.

Nearly everything was in place.

Alls that was needed was for the pawns to move into place.

And, of course, for Commander Ren to contact him to give him the official clearance.

His mind dawdled to the next issue.

_'I still have some time before they wake up…_' Shin'ichi weighed the force Mamoru used and Huyu's excessive recovery rate.

He figured a few hours or so…and then there was the whole time they'd take probably fighting or arguing…Benjiro would need to explain Hotaka who would probably have a few tales to explain as well if he is well enough…and then if they learned of it there'd be questions and the actual trip…only then would it be time to intervene.

Surprisingly ahead of schedule.

It was then that he felt it again.

The mixed feeling that never made sense; that couldn't quite fit into one category.

A bit of relief that this would all work out…a dash of annoyance that everyone so was so easily read….and just a hint of pity for those getting the sour end of all this crap.

Shin'ichi rotated his shoulder, pushing the last of the ingredients to the side.

He'd make it up later.

It was as Benjiro had announced; his conscious was capable of handling more than most.

It was the long end that'd count.

He didn't even need to convince himself of this anymore; it was just a line repeated in his mind so often he'd accepted it.

Besides… everyone else here was meant to die anyways.

They'd survive if fate had special plans for them.

"It's annoying when you get that look." Mamoru's voice was a mix of irritation and lack of interest.

Barely visible from the corner, the shadows lightened enough for his pale skin to peek through the darkness.

_'Always watching.'_ Shin'ichi hated to agree with their_ "father"…_but Mamoru was a bit excessive.

"And what look would that be?" He propped his head on his hand, lowering the package from the bruise.

"The look you get whenever you're figuring out other people's values. As if you're deciding whether or not some even need to exist. It's belittling." Mamoru stepped out, folding his arms.

Shin'ichi smirked.

"I suppose it's a field I've always been interested in."

Yes.

What was it that precisely decides whether one is of any importance?

Was it if they contributed to society? Brought new ideas to humanity? Destroyed an evil? Used their time to contribute in one way or another? Assisted another life in one form or another?

But if you assist a life of someone of unimportance does it count?

Then you'd be contributing to the worthless section, completely ruining the point.

Yet if there were no valueless …then how could you improve the social standards?

Did that mean these simple mouth breathers were needed?

But the simple minded always slowed those of higher intelligent, keeping mankind from its potential no?

And what of those who intend on good but only bring misfortune?

For every mistake they made it'd be a lesson learned.

Therefore helping right?

To ensure no other genius goes and tries something like that?

What about those who wish the world to burn? They are eliminating the other threats and the insignificants…which does aid in one form. And for every maniac there was a hero to fix it, meaning that it'd balance out.

The evil helps the good be good by existing.

Otherwise there'd be no problem to fix.

So would evil fall under the good category?

Could good even be considered good?

Evil exists because there is good. There is a standard set and evil is the one that breaches it.

If there was no good, there'd be no standards, eliminating the evil.

And what if in order to commit goodness, you had to allow evilness, such as killing?

Then does your category switch and your value drop?

Or is there forgiveness and people will turn a blind eye to it?

Then those who are ignoring the evilness of the good deed are evil. Then that one good deed just turned dozens evil?

Shin'ichi sighed, knowing he had been spending the last decade throwing around that puzzle.

As nice as it would be, it wasn't going to just magically solve itself now.

Mamoru watched him.

_'He thinks too much.'_ His brother didn't need to express his opinions at loud.

Multiple times he had used Mamoru as a filter; trying to way out such thoughts…Mamoru would only see black and white with the category.

There was Evil.

Who were their enemies.

And good.

Who were them.

It wasn't his fault.

Just his personal views.

Yet Shin'ichi always seemed to think there was a grey and a mix and a dotted and every other section involved that made it impossible for anyone to truly be one thing.

The click of heels made it down the hall and froze at the room.

"If I ask for some private time do I need to wear a camera so you can see everything?" Nao emphasized the end, back to her old self quickly enough.

Other than the two inch heeled boots, she wore the traditional Archer uniform for battle and all its tightness, no longer afraid to show off her curves.

Mamoru glared at her.

"Or would you prefer a pat down?" She continued, spreading her arms.

"I'd prefer you to drop dead." He was blunt.

Nao nudged her eyebrows.

"I'll lie down and stop breathing if you promise CPR." She offered.

"I'll promise cardiac arrest." None the less he walked out the room.

Nao made a near purring sound as he passed her.

As he spun around to glower she slammed the door in his face with a quick "Bu-Bye."

Shin'ichi raised his eyebrows.

She faced him; even behind the make-up there was something to be seen.

A glimpse of something.

Shame.

He could tell it wasn't easy for her, the way she looked at the side wall when the words tumbled out.

"Look…I know. I messed up. I shouldn't have gotten ahead of myself and been more observant and shouldn't have released my seal without knowing I'd be able to handle it. I'm sorry."

Shin'ichi suspected that it was needed for Archers to be upfront with their mistakes.

It was a bit refreshing actually.

His turn.

"It wasn't your fault. Huyu's gift makes him a danger to every master and I made the mistake to assume he'd be incapable of sensing. It should be I who apologizes." He bowed his head humbly.

Nao was taken by surprise.

…

"Call it even shall we?" She offered, hoping to avoid the awkward scene.

Shin'ichi smiled.

"Deal."

"Oh good." She stretched her arms strolling to his side, "I was afraid this would make everything uncomfortable."

She sat next to him.

Not near.

NEXT to him.

Thigh touching thigh.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" He slid a bit away.

She liked this.

"As to whether I want to join you? I'm wavering." She came closer, "let's just say ANYTHING could push me to one side."

She put her hand on his leg, slowly crawling up.

_'I thought we were avoiding the uncomfortable?'_

He put his over hers before she could get too close.

"I don't get involved with my associates." Shin'ichi made clear now.

Nao didn't retract her arm; instead leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Then perhaps I shouldn't join... so we're just two teens having fun."

"No. You'll be a client then. Same rules apply."

Nao sighed, looking up at him with her beautiful blue eyes, she played her cards.

"Rules are meant to be broken." Lust was written all over them.

She was just ridiculously beautiful. The kind you only read in books…he'd have to be absolutely mad to COMPLETELY dismiss her.

"Not these." He attempted none the less.

Standing up to gain a bit of space, he knew it wouldn't be as simple with her as others.

He'd had "girlfriends" per say…a few one night stands.

But she was going to be a recruit. And while she didn't seem the kind to mourn over a boy losing interest; he certainly didn't want to push anything that'd ruin his plans.

Nao straightened, swinging her left leg over her right.

"So what's her name then?" She asked.

Shin'ichi rolled his eyes.

"Must there be another girl involved for a man to refuse you?" He thought that sounded a bit cocky on her part.

She noticed that he didn't answer the question.

Whatever.

Not the first time she's been the "mistress".

Actually sometimes it was fun.

Acting all casual to the girlfriend; laughing behind her back because they're so gullible…

"Your smart aren't you? Shouldn't you know the benefits of having a Master? I can't get those diseases or pregnant, which saves you trouble. And with my gift, I can fit ANY man's wishes."

Shin'ichi blinked, her figure turned to fuzz for a moment.

The next… her hair was long, silk and soft that reflected even the low light of the room. The make-up had lightened enough to let natural beauty emphasize that none was even needed with a face like hers.

The "Princess" look.

When she moved to push a strand behind her ear, the length shrunk to the taper of her neck; her eyes seemed were highlighted in a light liner to have them appear larger…there was a cotton candy pink gloss across her lips.

The "cute" look.

_'…'_

What was the worst part of this?

The fact that she could actually pull all of these off.

"So…" She began; another shift.

This time her hair was braided over her shoulders; while a bit of mascara focused on the lashes rather than the actual eyes; fake square glasses with a thin black rim.

The "innocent smart girl" look.

"…Which do you prefer?" She finished, adjusted the fake spectacles to her eyes.

"I prefer for women to act as they please without feeling the need to please a man." He didn't take the time to hesitate.

Nao's lips turned black when they smirked, dropping her illusions, she had slipped back into her normal skin; which Shin'ichi easily classified as "the hot/sexy" look.

"True statement or just sucking up to the independent woman?" She crossed her arms.

"I lie only when necessary." True.

Unfortunately, "necessary" came much more often than most would expect.

"Then I'll act as I please." Her hands had already found his neck when her lips pressed against his.

Soft and moist, Shin'ichi regrettably took the bait; assisting a bit with closed mouth only.

It was definitely not an invitation…but said the door wasn't completely closed.

As he pulled back, Nao had beamed in a "got you" pride.

"Call if you need anything else." She swiped at her bangs, spinning around as she decided not to see his expressed.

Her heels tapped against the metal as she sauntered out of the room.

Shin'ichi sat down again, rubbing his hands on the sore spot of his head; his fingers pushed the strands of hair away from his face.

_'I'm digging my own grave…aren't I?'_

* * *

Nao wasn't surprised to be cornered by Mamoru only a few seconds after exiting the room.

"What's the matter? Am I moving in on your man?" She joked, facing him with her lips curved in a smile.

"I couldn't care less about that section of Shin'ichi's life," He pushed that away, "however I dislike when people don't know they're place." He stepped closer, intimidating but Nao didn't back away.

"And what is my place, Mr. Guardian?" She proved her knowledge.

Ren had informed her exactly WHAT she was dealing with, warned her for safety.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes at this mockery.

"Away from us."

"But Shin'ichi seemed SO interested in having me tag along. Do you really want to put a frown on his gorgeous face?" She rolled her head around the neck while speaking.

"He wants you only if you're serious." Mamoru didn't pay attention to the wording.

Nao tapped her finger to her chin.

"So he doesn't like playing around?"

"I'm saying both of us don't treat betrayal with mercy." Another step.

"What makes you think I'm a traitor?"

"I'm in charge of keeping Shin'ichi alive and ensuring everything goes as he plans. When someone's going to mess with this, I can tell almost the instant they decide to go against us. And I dislike the vibe you're radiating."

Nao wasn't having issues meeting his gaze, the unfailing assurance she'd built up since childhood always assisted in these situations.

"Perhaps you can describe to me the vibe you'd prefer? I always do so much better when I know what a man likes." She tossed her bangs flirtatiously.

Mamoru was unaffected.

She moved closer, her hands touching his chest before moving upward.

"Black hair and dark eyes have always been my favorite." A whisper as her fingers reached the neck.

He was fast.

Grabbing the wrist, he jerked her around; smashing into the wall he didn't have any clemency with the gender difference.

"Unlike Shin'ichi, I don't toy with little whores such as yourself." He hissed in her ear, keeping her pinned.

Her image dissolved until Mamoru couldn't even feel the skin anymore, he didn't move.

"I'm not that dumb." He knew the basics with illusion.

If you have your opponent trapped and they 'disappear', just keep yourself in the same position using the same amount of force.

You move and they're free.

She appeared again.

"Let me go." She demanded.

"Make me." It was the wrong demand and he knew it.

Her pupils grew with edges of her irises darkening…her next words were drilled through his ears into his head.

"Let me go."

Her energy took him…his thoughts blanked out until he was confused.

Why was he still holding her?

Let her go.

When did he attack her?

Let her go.

If he had no reason for restraining her in the first place why was he here?

Let her go.

Yes…he was being too harsh.

His fingers slipped from the positioning as he began to back up, Nao had a devil smile.

They snapped into place.

His Guardian instincts.

Shaking off the previous spell, his hatred returned.

The angered showed in his eyes.

"Hypnotism is the lowest tactic a master can result to." Mamoru growled.

"Hypnotism sounds so cruel. I prefer pushed persuasion." Her fangs slid into place with elf ears.

A silent threat.

He knew this could be bad.

Were Huyu to attempt compulsion; he could brush it off without thought. Aeka as well.

Deception was on their lower side of skills, easy to overcome if you knew to prepare.

Kenji would probably end up being a bit difficult…but the little airbender didn't seem the kind who'd take advantage of this.

But Nao.

This was her strong point.

No matter how much practice or knowledge he had; he'd always be affected.

The gleam in her eyes.

She knew it.

Mamoru kept himself focused on his instincts, repeating that he was in charge of Shin'ichi and that he needed to protect him.

His guardian bond would have to be the one to drive him out of anything she attempted to make him do.

He prepared himself when her mouth opened.

Instead there was an over exaggerated sigh.

"Honestly…even I have SOME morals…don't think I'm so pathetic I go around ordering anyone I please." Nao stretched backwards, puffing her chest a bit, "It ruins all the fun to just have little servants. Sometimes they take everything so literal they screw up worse than you'd have done yourself."

Mamoru blinked emotionless.

"Still, basic rule." She lifted her index finger in a lesson teaching form, "Never fall under the impression your better than a master. We never run out of surprises." She stalked away.

Mamoru clenched his fists.

If anyone would know, it'd be him.

_'Don't underestimate me.'_

* * *

The padding of feet, Nao threw up her boy image, thanking the spirits it was Satoko, someone actually influence by her illusions.

Both exchanged a bow.

"Commander Lee has summoned you." She announced.

Commander Lee?

That was the general in charge of this base right? Ren was taking care of the archer camp…why would he want to see her?

Without question, Nao followed, focusing on silencing her heels and retaining proper running images.


	54. The Useless Princess

**The Useless Princess**

* * *

Nao focused.

Everything in her mind was set to her gift. They would see _"him",_ just standing there, looking down without emotion.

Blank face.

Blank face.

Blank face.

The head numbly bobbed up and down.

An action without thought.

Subconsciously responding with uncertainty.

"Yes. That's him." Dumbfounded, it was the only thing to be said.

The voice was sturdy and normal.

Stating facts.

Behind the mask; her face was pale, completely drained to the Fire Nation pallor; she wasn't sure how to react.

No.

She KNEW how she was supposed to act.

That had been drilled through and over again.

But something was blocking it.

Something intercepting the words and sending back gargled mash of noises.

Should tears be streaming down her cheeks?

Why weren't they?

Should she be laughing at his misfortune?

Why didn't that seem like a cruel option?

Should she be standing as statue without any rational thoughts?

Was this bad?

Most people are crying at this point right?

Was this immunity? Or was she so cold hearted it made no difference?

Nao closed her eyes, mimicking the body below her.

His fair skin faded to white, there were cuts that should be bleeding.

Yet remained still.

'_Corpses don't bleed.'_ She reminded herself.

Corpse.

The word stung somewhere in her gut.

But there was still blood. Stained across his clothing from a stab wound in the heart, she doubted it was how he died.

The body bag covered most of him, but she wasn't dumb.

The master.

The damn master.

A single touch kills.

He had told her that right?

He sent her into uncontrolled Bender's State.

And killed him.

There was perhaps less than a percent that she had been considering Benjiro's group.

That percent had just dropped below the negatives.

The commander took to her side, pity written across the eyes.

"I'm sorry. He was your instructor correct?" It was an insult.

Nao would have spun around to smack him had she not been under discipline.

He was saying it was bad. That it was a sorrowful event.

She took a calmed breath.

_'Set him straight.'_

"Yes. It's assuring to know that he was finally able to fulfill his role." She knew there was a confused glance, so she elaborated, "We live to serve the Fire Nation. Dying for our country is of great honor because there is nothing higher to give than a life." Perhaps she used a bit too much strictness.

Too much of a response with that tone.

But the words were true.

Not with everyone.

Were she to die; she wouldn't want people reciting this. She lived for bending, for fighting.

Not the actual nation.

She didn't truly care what happened with them…this wasn't her homeland.

But Seiichi was for the Fire Nation.

Was nothing but an archer.

It was his homeland.

These words were him.  
If she felt pity or pain; she would be going against his entire motives.

Yes.

That was how she felt.

Proud.

Commander Lee seemed to understand that the archers' ways were a bit more complicated than the usual; quickly switching to his ear piece.

"Yes. The body has been identified. Of course." He immediately removed it before offering it to Nao.

She slid it into place; the sound of Ren's voice somehow sparked a fire in her.

A flame of remembrance.

"As of now you are a third ranking. All of Seiichi's tasks are on your hands and I expect you to handle them without dilemmas." Not a word of comfort or sympathy.

It actually was better.

She didn't have to deal with the awkwardness of those with unneeded emotions.

"Understood." Nao nodded even though he couldn't see.

"And as for the issue with the avatar…" He would have heard by now, Nao knew the entire camp knew the avatar knew when she had regained consciousness.

No one could have missed the effects of Bender's State. You didn't even need to be there.

Word was the waves went crazy with all the melted ice and the air completely became like static.

Every time someone touched someone they were given a tiny shock.

While she'd managed to remain pointed figures, everyone knew whoever accompanied Shin'ichi was the master.

It wouldn't be too long before her act would be completely over.

"I apologize. The circumstances were too great for me to handle without revealing my tactics." She lied a bit, choosing her wording carefully with the eavesdropping commander beside her.

"No. It works to our advantage. We have direct orders from the Fire Lord. You are going to accept his invitation."

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_"I'm sorry! Excuse us! Sorry! Onii-sama please watch your head!" Ushio apologized before rushing behind Eita._

_The older sister ducked in time to miss the horizontal pole two men were carrying to who knows where._

_Eita straightened, waiting for her sister to catch up; she tugged at the blindfold across her eyes._

_"Couldn't you just practice at your normal spot?" Ushio begged as she came to her side._

_She shook her head before walking on._

_"It's easier if I'm where there's a lot of people so I get used to reading the vibrations and seeing the patterns." Of course as she said this she bumped into another person.  
Eita mumbled 'sorry'._

_Ushio sighed, readjusting her hands across the groceries in her hand._

_The master had announced that two young girls shouldn't be responsible for caring of themselves; having them move in with him._

_He was about as powerful as a mayor; everyone listened to him and consulted him first. After dealing with everyone's financial issues and neighboring problems, he would find enough time to teach at the school._

_Ushio thought he worked too hard and had become accustomed to doing the household chores in hopes of making things easier._

_Turns out she was the adorable maid everyone always dreamed of._

_Eita took so much time working on her bending to ensure she was up to date and not falling behind there was harshly time for anything else._

_And yet there was still so much to learn._

_But after two years everyone did have a bit of an eye on her…interested in how she was able to keep herself up without proper rest._

_The previous mockery and doubts had begun to slowly drift away…actual potential being not the in the true bending itself; but the perseverance she followed through with. _

_Dodging a woman dragging a few children, Eita tried to expand her field a bit._

_Focus._

_Focus._

_Focus._

_There were…five people walking south…eight? Nine? Seven and a half? She decided eight just standing and talking…the usual twelve clerks…six on each side of the street._

_Five…six…five…_

_Trying to figure all this out was making her head hurt…too many numbers to keep track of._

_Someone passing her on her left…Ushio three steps behind her…and then one walking equal pace on the other side of the street…_

_And someone she just walked straight into._

_She cursed herself silently for missing him, bowing her head a bit humbly; she apologized._

"_When I said walk around blindfolded I didn't mean literally." The voice immediately had her wishing she could take it back._

_She folded her arms, aware Nakajima was giving his smug smirk._

"_I'm practicing." Eita was harsh._

"_More like rampaging."_

"_I'll get it sooner or later." _

"_Not if you knock your head off before it can get a feel." He folded his arms._

"_You train your way, I train my way." She rebutted._

_Nakajima laughed._

"_Now now," He made peace, wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a casual brotherly fashion, "I'm just trying to give my little sister a few tips is all." _

_Nakajima was an orphan too, falling victim to the master's pity he had been living there since before the sisters arrive._

_Due to the fact that was he often tasked with dragging her home when she stayed out too long or waking her up or keeping charge if the Master had to leave, he began simply referring himself as their brother, more for her annoyance than anything._

_She pushed him off._

"_Like I need any advice from a prodigy." Eita snorted._

"_You need any help you can get little missy." He patted her head, a silent joke of her pettiness. _

_Eita lifted her hand to punch when Ushio got between them, pushing her back.  
"So are you out for a walk?" She gave a quick smile._

_Nakajima smirked, always finding the smaller one so much easier than the first._

"_Nah, out on as a delivery boy today. Some school stuff and all." He held up a manila envelope, stapled through the middle to prevent opening._

"_Who's is it?" Eita wanted in on the gossip._

_Nakajima shrugged._

"_Don't know. Alls I know is that if it's open or has any signs that I peeked I get to start back in the kinder class." He emphasized the punishment._

_He thought for a moment.  
"How's that going by the way?" he asked Ushio, aware she was already in her second year._

_She didn't talk as much as Eita, and most of the time it was just a 'Fine' or 'Ok'._

_The same bright smile._

"_Fine."_

_Nakajima didn't buy it._

"_Oh come on now. I hear from Master you're a natural." He slapped her on the back gently, "that you're fitting right in with your class. Unlike a certain someone…" he skimmed over to Eita._

_Ushio blushed._

"_I'm not really any good…I don't have the motivation and all…" She shyly looked away._

_Both knew she was too modest._

_She didn't want to brag, because she saw how hard Eita worked._

_The little sister overshadowing the eldest would just bring everything back as pathetic on Eita._

_Ushio didn't want the attention in such way._

_Eita was the fighter._

_Always has been and probably always will be._

_The smaller one just didn't have the heart to continue as far as she probably could._

_Whispers._

_The small town was nothing more than a high school; every time something happened or was out of place the rumors spread faster than fire._

_When something was of place, it was certainly made clear of whatever uniqueness it held._

_A young woman, perhaps mid twenties, she was beautiful. Gorgeous, straight nose with plump lips, her skin had not a mark on it, lightened even further with a black bobbed haircut._

_The eyes._

_Someone had spent too much time with the eyeliner, rimming every detail, black was unfit for the lightness of the skin._

_But it fit._

_Because of the look._

_A different look._

_A weary one._

_With a brownish mustard color, airbender was the best guess of her tunic, the tall structure had poise; scanning over everyone she passed._

_People cleared a way no one wanting to remain near her, Nakajima pushed the two back as Eita pulled the blindfold from her face._

'_Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up…' Nakajima prayed Eita wouldn't mouth off._

_The female brushed passed slowly and the Eita looked at everyone._

_What was they're problem? _

_Did they know her?_

_Why hadn't she seen her around then?_

_What made her so special?_

_The footsteps came to the orphans._

'_Shall I bow to the queen?' Eita pursed her lips._

_They halted, and the eyes darted to her._

_Eita froze._

_Dark._

_The silvery blue eyes pierced into hers, the darkness seemed to pulse in a beat._

_Not a quiver or motion, they were glued to her._

_Eita wasn't intimidated by anyone; she always held her ground._

_Never show weakness._

_So…why were her knees trembling?_

_And…why was her heart pounding harsher every second this woman continued to stare?_

_Nakajima's held his breath, nudging Eita, she couldn't glance at him._

_A wad of spit just wouldn't go down and she found herself wishing this person would continue on…let her run away and train, hide behind her blindfold again._

_But she couldn't even look away._

_Every time she tried she was stuck; a magnet drawing her back despite the efforts. _

_Not even the blurriness of her vision could assist, it just made everything else unfocused and the irises pop thicker._

_The eyes…just stared..._

"_I do not appreciate you frightening my children, Chiasa." Master voice broke the trance._

_Nakajima could breathe again; there was a silence across the town. Eita was released, looking at the floor and all its vastness while resisting the urge to fall to the floor._

'_W-what was that?' She had seen something._

_In the eyes._

_But…she didn't._

_Nothing she could remember…but there was something._

_Just…there._

_Ushio's hand found hers, recognizing the sister's trouble look, she gave her a small smile._

_Eita shook her head, hoping it'd just get out of her head before glancing at the other two._

"_Children? Odd way of defending your students, Osamu." The woman glanced to him._

_The Master stood protectively over the three, defending them._

_Under any other conditions she'd have snorted at this and stated she wasn't frightened…only a bit disturbed…but for now._

_This was ok._

_She didn't like this person._

'_He knows her?' Eita questioned._

"_These are the top students of my classes, the ones with most potential; I don't need you giving them a death sentence." He announced._

_Another scan over of them.  
"So I see…" Her voice drifted off, seeing something invisible to the rest of them._

"_Why are you here?" Osamu never wasted time with small talk._

_He was very straight forward and clear, polite enough but often stern and was big about human morals and manners._

_Chiasa took a look over her shoulder, aware that all the bodies which made up this small village were hovering in interest._

"_It's about our…investment." She worded carefully._

_If there was a reaction, it had been in his hidden eyes, nothing else showed._

"_Investment?" He repeated._

_She nodded._

"_We…lost him." _

_Osamu was probably giving a blank stare._

_And then he turned to the orphans._

"_You three deliver those papers to my office and then assist Mr. Kato until sunset. Then I want you back at the house and in bed." He took the bag from Ushio._

_They exchanged looks._

_In translation: I want you out of the house and busy so you won't be eavesdropping._

"_Come." He motioned for his guest, facing the rest of the town._

"_Don't you have work to do?" Osamu barked to the rest._

_Quickly they went about their business, acting as though it hadn't happened._

_Osamu lead Chiasa away._

"_What the heck did she mean by investment?" Eita hissed._

"_He hasn't told you everything yet right?" Nakajima asked._

"_Huh?"_

"_Never mind. She's an old acquaintance. If you know what's good for you you'll stay away and not let her get another look like that. Ever." _

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

"I hope this hurts!" Eita smashed the end of the gun against the man's skull.

Emi cringed parallel to him; his body sprawled against the snow, making an imprint on the fresh ice layer from the previous night.

Eita tossed her the canteen of water he had been carrying, biting into the granola bar to settle a rather ravenous stomach.

"Do you th-"  
"What's was the rule?" Eita snapped.

Emi sighed, taking a quick swish; her throat was relieved to get something.

"No pity…"

Eita snapped the snack in half and handed it to her.

"Look whose learning."

After nearly a full day the storm settled, the two girls had easily decided the first task was to find food.

"_I'll get us it but one rule." _Eita had announced.

She pocketed the remaining three bars he had, making their total nine.

Lifting his gun, she emptied the bullets, giving herself a few extra for protection.

'_Well I'm set.'_ She wasn't exactly a sniper; but you'd have to be an idiot to challenge her with this.

"We need to make our way to the Fire Nation's base." Emi announced, looking around to see what they had to work with.

Snow.

Not much help.

"Look I know you're pretty good and all but I'm not even sure a master can take on that entire army." Eita looked at her like she was crazy.

She shook her head.

" Couldn't you feel it? There was…like electricity. I got goose bumps and it felt warmer…which means they can't be too far."

"Huh?"

"From the opening of the igloo I could see two bright beams in the distance. If they were capable of breaking through the blizzard's whiteout I'm pretty sure it was benders state. It had to be Huyu fighting the Master." Emi explained.

"And you wanna go towards two fighting masters?" No this time Eita was sure she was crazy.

"It's been hours; no way they're still fighting after all that time so it's safe."

"Will you get it through your head! Huyu no likey you! He ditched us which means us going there would be pointless." She ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"He won't just turn his back on us!"

"Actually he's already done that." Eita reminded her.

"He was just a bit aggravated…"  
"And ready to kill Benjiro."

"It's not like that! Look Huyu and Benjiro always fight ok! It'll blow over!"

"Yeah cause they looked so brotherly." Eita folded her arms.

"It's the best chance we have. If we can find him I'm sure that we can get through everything." Emi was so sure.

"How the hell will finding him stop this entire invasion?"

"We'll do better as a group than by ourselves."

"You see, that's your problem!" Eita pointed at her, "You're always running to the guy to save you. For once just stop being the love triangle centered princess and do something will you!"

Emi's mouth dropped.

"Excuse me?" There was shock on her face.

"You're the typical heroine. All kind and airheaded about everything, does all the wife stuff but mothers the two boys. Sure you train Benjiro but other than that as far as I can see your just here to make the group look pretty."

"I'm here to-"  
"To ensure everybody has a right to live and blah blah blah." Eita mouthed with her hand, "Save me the dramatic speech. It's completely pointless if your not willing to step up and start saving your own ass. I mean…when that one dude…Kaimu was round; far as I heard you were dead weight." She huffed.

Emi furrowed her brow.  
"He caught us by surprise and-"  
"You were too "kind and gentle" to hurt him." Eita used her girliest voice when emphasizing this.

"Well excuse ME if I'm not abusive and violent." She threw this back on the earthbender.

"Yeah, I'm a bitch. I know. But that's what I need to be. It's useful at the very least in battles. And speaking of which, how many of those have you ACTUALLY participated in? Not running away or hiding or being hostage, but fighting?"

With this group.

None.

With any other group.

None.

Practice rounds maximum.

"That's not the point." Emi quickly defended.

"Yeah, it never is." Eita snorted.

She took the lead, walking away.

"Can we please just-"  
"Even if we were hoping for his help, you said it yourself, it was hours ago. Why the hell would he be hanging around there for?"

"If he lost then they would have taken him hostage and we need to help him. If he won then there's a chance that he decided to attack the army, therefore eliminating threat." Emi clarified.

"Or; option C: he was killed. And then option D, he fought, won, and just walked away. My favorites option E; your going crazy and it was all in your head. Yeah, I'm going with that one." She didn't even look at her.

"I'm not that oblivious." Emi stated firmly.

"Sure you aren't."

"Look what other choices do we have?" A different path, Emi had long since given up on keeping her tone.

"I don't know; find some hospital wings and help out? See what's left of the colonies? Look for some other battle? Actually get somewhere before we freeze our asses off?" Eita threw around the options.

"What's the point and in fighting if we aren't strong enough to make even a dent."  
"If you're not sure about going into one of the smaller battles; what makes you think you can take on the base?"

"Because they're divided with all the battles going on!"

"How do you know they didn't retreat all forces or if they have hundreds just waiting? It's not they're only settlement that could send troops you know. There's the Yu Yan archer camp and then the Fire Lord's special forces sometimes the settlements from the Fire Nation refuse to work with the main army and set up bases away from the original." Eita knew this was more than just a small invasion on towns and villages.

They were trying to take half the water nation after all.

"Your making it sound like it's hopeless." Emi stopped.

Eita faced her, the anger passed and now it just looked uncertain.

"Let's just see how bad everything is."

More dead people.

More people pain.

Emi shuttered, rubbing her arms for assurance.

But followed.


	55. Venting

**Venting**

* * *

Huyu lifted his eyelids.

Heavy, weighed down from his eyelashes.

But he managed.

Snow everywhere…ice blocks uplifted and bits of ripped off fabric pieces scattered about…pink and red dye from blood…uneven floor where sections were melted and frozen again.

Yes, he hadn't moved.

Sitting up, he figured there should be soreness or headache…aches and bruises…

But he was fine.

Better actually.

The balance between his energy and the amount the seal held was stabile again, meaning no more post-bender state weariness.

_'Good.'_ He was so used to being energized, draining such as that was harsher on him with the lack of experience.

He pulled his feet beneath him, standing up and stretching his arms.

He felt the difference.

_'Crap' _

His robe was split in the back and ran upwards until his midriff. The bottom was singed with multiple holes spread all across…there was so much dried blood it was hard to tell white had been the previous dominate color. Even his pants were pretty cut up, a slash across his knee with shreds at the bottom.

_'I'm running outta spare clothes.'_

Tossing his head, the strands of hair refused to remove themselves from his eyes, too long and greasy.

Squinting through the rays of sun, he knew Nao was missing.

No nerd or emo boy either.

Even the creepy purple eyed boy was gone.

Just him…and the twerp.

A single glance and Huyu could see the damage to him was…well, not to pretty.

Yet the thing that caught his attention was a piece of paper…taped to the avatar's forehead

He walked to his side, ripping it off quickly, the body didn't flinch.

Flipping it over, Huyu gritted his teeth.

_Leave the Water Tribe now to ensure your life; I have already ordered everyone to stand down at your presence and to attack only in a defensive manner. You may choose whether or not you take Ashton along._

No signature.

Not that it was needed.

Huyu crumbled it in his fist, smashing it into a wad of crinkled mass before throwing it on the floor, smashing his boot until it was blended in with the frost.

"Stupid avatar." He grumbled.

_"You're telling me." _

Huyu jumped, glancing around for the owner.

_"Right here smart one."_ A boy appeared, only…not.

He was faded; transparent and colorless with the exception of violet eyes, Huyu immediately recognized him as his previous fighting partner.

He tilted his head, circling him to see if at any point he became fully clear.

_"I'm a spirit. It's as clear as you get_." Hotaka answered dryly.

_'….Well…at this time of year.' _

"A spirit?" Huyu repeated.

He had said he was possessing Benjiro right?

Hotaka nodded.

_"Spirit. Not ghost. Very big difference_." He felt the need to make that clear now.

"Aren't they both dead people?"

_"Ghosts are. Spirits are what makes people live. They're what live inside people but if they go astray then they tend to be mistaken for ghosts."_ Hotaka thought everyone knew that.

Huyu blinked.

"So…you're dead?"

_"I died…but I'm more active then most dead guys so it all depends how you look at it." _

Blink blink.

…

"What the hell?" It was seemed the only proper response to this kind of thing.

Hotaka shrugged.

_"Long story short; I'm the only reason he can even bend efficiently. Well…when you're not giving him your energy."_ He summed up.

Blink blink.

"Wait..what?"

_"Benjiro no good at bending. Me good. Me help Benjiro."_ He spoke slowly in a caveman tone.

"Yeah I got that part! I'm saying what the hell kinda logic is this?"

_"Coming from the guy from a different dimension." _This time it was Hotaka's turn to do the dumbfounded blink.

Huyu had to give him that one.

"So…you've been hanging round this entire time?"

_"Yup. Silent observer that makes him look dumb." _

"I take it that's why he'd space out so much."  
_"Well it certainly wasn't cause he was half vampire."_  
"Again, got that part."

_"You're the one who didn't ask."_  
"WE DID!" Huyu could specifically remember him and Emi dogging him about it.

_"Did you ask if he was being possessed? NO I don't think so!"_

"That's not something you automatically assume!"

_"You shoulda been more creative."  
_"Well you could've just showed up and told us yourself."  
_"And hear it from him? Do you know how hard it is to get him to shut up as it is? It's always, "Get the hell out" "Leave Me alone" "I'm too much of a wimp to do this" "Mind your own business" "Give me your energy" yadayadayada."_ Hotaka mimicked Benjiro's voice scarily well.

"If he's so annoyin why the hell are you helpin him?"

_"Cause its enetertain screwin with him."_

"Seriously?"That wasn't the only excuse was it?

_"And I getta kill buncha people." _

Huyu stared at him.

"You're not right in the head are you?"

_"Not in the slightest."_

Huyu shook his head, wondering what else you could pile on this mass of illogic._  
_"How di-"

_"How bout you wake up the dumbass so he can do the explainin_." Hotaka recommended, leaning back as if bored.

He always hated interviews.

"Why don't you?" Huyu was still going for the leaving him part.

_"Cause I can't do squat like this. I need his permission to take full control and having him walk around asleep is just plain creepy."_

Blink blink.

_'He's possessing the avatar and he's worried bout bein weird?'_

_"Look your enemy's enemy is your friend right? So be the bigger of you two idiots and be nice." _

"Why? I don't need him."  
_"Actually, yeah. You kind of do if you plan to ever get to your old world."_

"I can figure out my own way back."

_"Not that I hate to burst your little dream bubble; but you're just a master. Meaning your strong. That's it. The avatar is actually the only one who can world travel between dimensions." _Hotaka raised his eyebrows.

Masters weren't able to travel dimensions? Then how had he gotten here? Neither Shin'ichi nor Benjiro escorted him. Wasn't it the previous master?

"What about you?" Huyu eyed him.

Hotaka smirked.

_"I'm me. Not really a category to classify me in. I could probably dimension jump if I really needed to…but not while I'm stuck to him." _

Huyu pursed his lips.

Still; he squatted down and put his hand over Benjiro's forehead, pushing his energy through the body.

Burns and bruises began to fade, after a moment Benjiro's eyes would only open halfway.

Everything hurt.

His arms were too heavy to lift; his legs pulsed and throbbed; his heart beat was slow and worn out; he wanted sleep.

No; he wanted to die to get rid of it.

Moans…deep gurgling groans behind his throat; the eyelids drooped closed.

_'Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.'_

Then the ice pack came, mending the areas numb.

Slowly relaxing, they began to drift away…

Light enough to release the pain but still sore.

Too sore.

He swore he'd never complain about running a mile for PE again.

_'How the hell do you deal with this?'_ Hotaka had been moving around while all of these were fresh.

Acting as if none of it made a difference.

He had to be on crack.

_"Adrenaline and practice." _

You could practice getting rid of pain? Benjiro wanted the crash course and he wanted it now.

"What?"

_"He asked how ignore pain during fights." _Hotaka translated.

"What the hell you talking about?"

_"He's a wimp and said-"_  
"He didn't say anything!"

_"Not out loud."_  
"So what are you talkin bout him saying stuff?"

_"Yeah, me being in him means I'm kinda in his head too_."  
"That's…disturbing."

"Whoa wait." Benjiro knew something was off here.

As he sat up, he took the scene into consideration, immediately wishing he could play hurt for a bit longer.

Seeing both Hotaka and Huyu staring down at him, he gave a pathetic smile.

"Uh…hi…"

Huyu moved his hand away; he rotated his shoulder, relaxing with the relief.

"Feeling better?"

"Actually…yeah." The Master's energy sometimes had unsettling strong effects.

Huyu wasn't even sure why he did it. There was nothing to provoke him or get him mad…just when he thought about it all, his muscles had their own reaction.

Huyu's fist found Benjiro's face, smashing the cranium to the snow.

_"Ok. Beating the crap outta the enemy's enemy isn't going to make them your friends!" _Hotaka slapped his head.

Benjiro was going off the same impulse, kicking his legs behind the cap of Huyu's knees, they buckled involuntarily.

The previous agreement annulled; the avatar curled his hand before pounding at random.

He'd never been in a school fight before…but it was basic enough.

Make the other suffer.

Huyu caught him by the throat, rolling to put the advantage of his muscle and weight against him; Benjiro wriggled around pathetically.

_"Ummm…" _Hotaka was a bit confused at this point.

Benjiro kept kicking and thrashing, managing a few painful blows; it wasn't until he exhaled a large breath of added wind that Huyu was thrown upward; crashing back down on his shoulder, there was a bit of a crack.

_"Look this is kinda stupid don't you think?"_ Hotaka wasn't heard.

Benjiro jumped on him, beating his balled fists into his face.

Neither of them had a clear excuse…just they were letting out.

Both were cursing and swearing, yelling random words that didn't even make sense….it was a long needed venting.

Blood was already leaking down Huyu's face; he pushed Benjiro off with a good knock to the nose.

_"Ok ok...now your blood brothers."_ Hotaka acknowledge the fact that both were spotting each other with their own blood, _"Can we get a bit more civil?" _It was sad when HE had to request that.

Again on deaf ears, both were back on their feet; Huyu sent a wave to swallow Benjiro.

Through pure anger he managed to draw enough of his own energy to block it; without the assistance of either Hotaka or Huyu, it was rather impressive considering the size.

_'Well this is one way to motivate him…'_ Hotaka smirked, _'Kinda funny how they are…was I ever this stupid?'_

…Yep…

He actually was.

Ahhh the good old times

Benjiro ran against him and they seemed more of a boxing, trying to get a good punch while the other ducked or blocked, pushes and even a few kicks…it wasn't exactly as graceful as a martial arts fight.

_"Ok come on now…"_

Huyu popped Benjiro in the cheek while his other hand was pushed away; Benjiro slammed his foot into Huyu's shin, it broke through the skin.

The master brought his fist down on top the head, forcing Benjiro to bite down on his tongue, he spat out blood.

_"Can you two just-"_

Benjiro hit Huyu's throat, causing a momentary choking moment when he practically tackled him to the floor.

Hotaka rubbed his temples, getting a headache.

_"Seriously...you're just hurting yourselves here…" _

Huyu kicked Benjiro's side, on his feet where the avatar was on the floor; Benjiro covered his face before grabbing his leg and pulling him downward.

Hotaka laughed.

Loud and maniac, both jumped so high it was near comical.

When they both jerked their heads to him, he stood quite serious with his arms folded, floating a good foot in the air.

_"I never quite get why that stands out so much."_ Hotaka's voice was dry.

The two wiped the blood from the faces with angered brows.

"I swear I'm waitin for the joker to jump me." Huyu cursed.

"Try having it in your head! Freakin surround sound." Benjiro added

Huyu sniffed the air, giving a once glance over Benjiro, turning the other way.

Benjiro glared at him.

_"Now do the two boys need a time out?"_ Hotaka gave a fake parental tone.

"What the hell is he?" Huyu directed his question to Benjiro; hostility in every word.

Yeah he just got a small explanation….but it seemed necessary to ask anyways.

"A damn spirit that won't go away." Benjiro matched it in his voice.

_"Yeah when you possess someone it's kinda hard to leave_." Hotaka floated between the two, lying back with his hands behind his head.

"I don't like him."  
_"No No! Tell me how you really feel."_ The spirit rolled his rolled eyes.

"Try having him control you!"  
"No way of getting rid of him?"

"Far as I can tell; nope."  
_"You two are stuck with me."_ Hotaka announced.

Pressing ice to his shoulder, Huyu rotated it in a test.

"Well. He is. I'm outta here." He stood up, deciding the robe wasn't even worth carrying anymore; allowing it to slide to the floor.

"Got a village to screw with huh?"  
"Yup. One full of shrimpy dorks that need a good beating."

_"You two are pathetic."_ Hotaka flew in front of Huyu; _"Come on let's do the whole, "let's start over" and stupid stuff scene."_

Huyu didn't even question it; he knew the basic.

He walked straight through Hotaka; fazing without a single feeling, it was kind of weird and cool at the same time.  
_"That's just jacked."_ Hotaka turned his head to glare at him, sometimes hating the little detail.

It was at least polite to act like he was still there.

Benjiro was already heading out in the opposite direction.

_"Will you two grow up? You need him and he needs you so just get over your pity fests." _Hotaka appeared by one and then flashed to the other as he spoke.

"Uh…no." Benjiro didn't give it a thought.  
"I told you before. I'm done dealing with all this shit."

_"You can just run away right?"_

"According to this paper I can."

_"So you're going to listen to Shin'ichi now?"_

"I listen to myself."

Hotaka sighed, nearly forgetting there wasn't any air in his lungs.

If he had lungs.

_"Look only way for either of you to be an actual threat is if you work together. Otherwise Shin'ichi wins."_

"Didn't look that way when you were fighting him." Benjiro pointed out.

_"You idiot. I'm a spirit. That means I'm the most vulnerable to him. Didn't you notice he knocked me outta you? I couldn't even tell what the hell was going on till I noticed you two lyin dead."_

"If you're most vulnerable then why are you here to help? That just makes it pointless."Huyu stopped.

_"He has to get a clear shot. That's why I rely more on Martial arts to keep him on the defense. Other than the energybending I'm probably the only who can go against him effectively." _

"I'm supposed to believe he's better than a master?" Huyu never heard of that.

_, "That was just practice to him. When he really goes all out he could probably take on all four of you."_  
"Then how are you able to go against him? You're levels aren't that high."

Well.

They were.

It was higher than a prodigy. Perhaps two put together…but not master worthy.

_"I've been training since before you were born. I got more experience than him and I was trained to know his moves and to predict his thoughts."_ Hotaka answered.

Benjiro crinkled his nose thinking.

"You two were a bit too in synch you know."  
"And how would you know what he thinks?"

"What experience do you mean?"

"How do you even know him?"

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"And if you hate him why not actually try to kill him?"

"Yeah there were a few opening you could have taken and you didn't."

The two were actually in synch in thoughts for this, turning the tables to the spirits; they were facing each other now with him in the center.

Hotaka pursed his lips, annoyed of these nosy questions.

_"You keep askin bout my story as if I owe you an explanation."_

"I'd say you do." Huyu tossed his head, again the hair refused to move.

"Why you so defensive of it? Come on I've been pretty easy bout all this but I'm starting to think I oughta to have earned SOMETHING by now." After all, this guy was in him.

Shouldn't he at least be able to tell ONE story of him.

"No."  
"Why not?"

_"Why didn't you tell anyone bout me? Or why didn't Huyu tell anyone he was going all gift crazy again?" _

"It's my business." Both answered word to word.

"Exactly."

Huyu narrowed his eyes, his trusting radar went from red to buzzing with a "DANGER DANGER" reading…

"What nation you're from?" Surely that wasn't too much.  
"I don't belong to a nation. I'm a refugee in all of them."

"And you trust this guy?" Huyu jerked his thumb towards Hotaka.

"Well…"

"I swear Hitler could ask to be your friend and you wouldn't say anything."

"I didn't even get a word in the matter OK!"  
_"He was so pathetic we decided without him."_

"Who's we?"

_"Me, Yasou, Aang although that was through more pity…Korra was thinking that you should just man up and resist Shin'ichi's tricks but then it got into a whole argument… Guowei kept sayin we oughta tell you…and then Roku came and Kyoshi and it got kinda weird since it was pretty much the same person just fighting different versions of themselves…"_

Huyu stared at him.

_"You can't be weirded out til you're the one watchin it. Although I guess it didn't help that I kept bein "disrespectful" or what not." _Hotaka recalled the wording.

"So… a buncha previous avatars agreed to this?"  
_"Yup. So in technical terms you did have a say."_  
"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

"Actually I think it kinda does…" Huyu sided with the spirit on this.

"Whose side you on!"

"My own!"

_"You jacker."_ Hotaka glared at him.

Huyu gave him a confused glance.

"It's still not fair!"

_"Talk to them yourself if you want." _

"I will!"

Benjiro plopped down and folded his arms, pressing his fists together.

…

"What the hell is trying to do?"

_"I think he's trying to force himself into the spirit world."_

Benjiro squeezed his eyes closed, focusing.

Deep Breath.

Relax.

…

Huyu shifted uncomfortably.

_"I thought you were leaving?"_ Hotaka reminded him.

"What's the rush on pushing me out?" Huyu could have sworn he was just told to stay.

Hotaka shrugged.

_"Just makin an observation." _

Benjiro's eyebrows twitched.

….

_"How's that working for you?"_

"Shut up I can't focus!"

_"You can't get talk to them, stupid. You don't have enough spiritual strength to force your way through."_

"I did it before!"  
"When?" Huyu had never seen this.

"Like….uh…months ago. When I barely got here."  
_"That was when we were closer to the summer solstice. You must have been able to push yourself through cause the bridge was closer. Now we're too far away for you to connect." _Hotaka said.

Benjiro twitched.

"So…once again…he's can't do anything?" Huyu sat down, getting a bit tired for that excuse.

_"Nope. Shin'ichi screws people like that."_ Hotaka gentle eased himself to the floor, unable to tell if he was too far low or high.

Close enough.

"Come on! Why the hell can't he just give me something!" Benjiro threw himself back, "I can't bend properly, I can't have my own energy, and I can't even go into the spirit world! It's not fair!"

_"You CAN…just wait a few months."_

_'Good that'll do.'_

Benjiro gave an over exaggerated sigh.

_'I hate him…'_

He pouted before rolling over and burying his face in the floor.

_"So any of you two geniuses got an idea_?" Hotaka questioned.

…

"Kill Shin'ichi." Huyu Voted.

"I second that." Benjiro raised his hand.  
_"Right and you plan to do that how?"_

…  
"Cut off his head."

"Yeah."

Hotaka rolled his eyes.

_"Right…and Mamoru's just gonna sit there and watch right?" _

_'Oooooh yeah….._' Benjiro forgot about that small detail.

Where was he anyways?

Seemed kind of odd that he hadn't been showing up lately.

Huyu closed his eyes, thinking it all over again.

"How'd Mamoru do that anyways?"

"Do what?" Benjiro was back on his back-side.

"He…just…appeared."

_"He did?"_ Hotaka shared the cluelessness.

"Didn't you see it?"

_"Um…I was kinda energybended unconscious…which was kind of weird since I can't really have a conscious…" _

Huyu exhaled.

"I almost got a shot at Shin'ichi…not sure if it woulda completely killed…but Mamoru just sort of popped up and blocked it. And then there was a funny glow between the two, he looked stronger and then…yeah."

Hotaka had to think for a moment.

_"Well…his shadowbending is his own way of transporting and he can sort of teleport with them in a way to complicated way and all…and then-" _Hotaka froze.

Huyu and Benjiro exchanged glances.

"And then what?" Huyu questioned.

Hotaka slapped his head, chuckling at his stupidity.

_"I swear your stupidity is wearing off_." He shot upwards, floating above ground again.

"Huh?" Benjiro didn't get it.

_"Look. Would you two be willing to actually work together long enough to have a shot of matching Mamoru and Shin'ichi?"_

…

Neither looked at each other.

"Define, "Work together"." Huyu asked.

_"Just make sure the other doesn't die." _

…

"Maybe."  
_"Yes or no."  
_"Maybe so." Benjiro chose the unmentioned outlet.

Hotaka chewed his cheek.

_'Well…maybe Yasuo will be able to talk more sense into them.' _He was never big on teamwork anyways.

_"Just follow me." _


	56. The Fairytale of Reality

**The Fairytale of Reality**

* * *

Aeka batted her eyes, rubbing the edges with her hands, before yawning.

Aware she was at an angle she straightened, lifting her arms in the air for a stretch.

"You up?" Kenji gave a smile.

When she glanced over, she noticed they were closer than she remembered…her head having been against her shoulder.

…  
"WHY'D YOU LET ME GO TO SLEEP!"

The scream was so sudden Kenji jumped.

"Well you just kinda dozed off an-"  
"I HIT MY HEAD REALLY HARD I COULD'VE WENT INTO A COMA!"

"But you looked tired and-"  
"TIRED IS NO EXCUSE IT WAS DANGEROUS!"

Kenji sighed, understanding this over dramatization thing was just her style.

"I don't really think we can go into a coma…we'd be healed too quickly." He pointed out.

"IT'S POSSIBLE I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!"  
"You've been in a coma before?" Kenji was surprised.

"WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU BEING A TERRIBLE BABYSITTER!"

"B-babysitter?" He repeated.

"YOU WERE NEGLECTING YOUR JOB!"

_'J-job?'_ When did he sign up for that?

"I was pretty sure it was safe." He explained.

"AND WHAT IF I DIDN'T WAKE Up?"

"I'd have taken you to Izumi. She can pretty much fix ANYTHING." A grin; these accusations harshly affected him.

Aeka looked closer.

The swelling was already lightening, cutting out much of the bloated sections and giving him a bit more of an angled face.

…

Nope.

He still had a rather youthful appearance about him.

"I can't go to Izumi-san. Then Shimi'ichi-san might find me." She lowered the tone.

"What's wrong with that? He won't hurt you." Kenji defended.

"I don't trust him." She repeated her previous words.

Rather than defending Kenji smirked.

"He needs the Masters and Prodigies. Killing us would be counterproductive."

"There are worse things than killing." Aeka whispered.

No.

Killing may actually be one of the most generous things you can do in many situations.

Kenji felt that layer of uneasiness sweep over, his attention directed towards the sky.

"Looks like the storms over. Wanna get outta here?" He noted the sunlight streaming in.

Aeka followed his line of sight; the only exit was the small opening in the roof.

Her hand rubbed her leg, pressing a bit to test its capability.

_'Maybe a little bit would be ok.'_

Why did it have to be stubborn? Bringing her right first, she balanced before daring to risk the left. It throbbed and ached, burned, she gritted her teeth.

Kenji saw this and remembered Iwao's notes.

She couldn't walk effectively right?

"W-whoa hey!" Aeka objected as Kenji sweeping her upwards as a princess.

"Wow. How much do you weigh?" He swore he'd carried groceries and had a harder time.

"You never ask a lady her weight!" Aeka face turned to horrified.

Kenji laughed.

His joyous and pleasant laugh.

"I'm just saying! You pretty light you know?"  
"Of course. I'm small and adorable." She folded her arms with a pouty face.

Did that even need to be explained?

Kenji shook his head before squatting.

A good jump and they were out.

At first she was flying. The sun grew closer and closer, her eyes took time to adjust.

Her body felt dainty and featherlike; the only thing keeping her from flying off was his hands pressing her to him.

And then…

It wasn't falling.

It was gliding.

Too easy to have a drop in her stomach, it was just enough gravity to give a small tug. His feet touched the floor like leaves. Barely even there, as though the slightest disturbance would force movement.

_'He's more graceful than Ami-san.'_

That thought seemed funny to her.

"Wow."

For a moment she thought he'd read her thoughts when she noticed he was looking around.

She followed immediately.

They were in the glaciers, mountains and hills of snow, thousands of feet high before dropping and then rising towards the heavens back again; basic geography told her they were in the most severe area of the Water Tribes.  
Where almost no one came, the settlements out here were so small they were uncharted.

It was certainly going to be some walk.

Aeka opened her mouth to speak when a small beeping noise went off.

She glanced at Kenji, who delicately set her down before reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out an earpiece with an attachable microphone.

"Yes?"  
Immediately he cringed, Aeka assumed the other person was yelling.

…

"S-Sor-"  
Another jump.

…..

"I was caught in the blizzard you see…." Kenji squeaked rather weakly.

…

"Uh….actually…you see…"

….

"They were still out near the frozen lakes… nothing to worry about and the damage to the colonies was more than we anticipated."  
His face paled.

…

"I'll be delayed…you see…I kinda lost my glider so..."  
….

"Right…as you say sir."

Kenji shut it off, giving a relieved sigh.

_'Why'd he have to make ME the lieutenant? I don't get any of this stuff.'_

Aeka was eyeing him.

When he turned back he tried to lighten it, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"I'm supposed to be the scout you see…"  
"You're helping them!" Of course she knew that…but she thought he was just here for support.

Based on the wording he was actually assisting.

Kenji's color was having trouble remaining in his head.

"Well, I have to be of use in what ways I can. I'm not hurting anyone! It's just I was supposed to give a report but Commander Ren sent me out earlier than he was supposed to because he didn't want me advising him an-"  
"You're an advisor!" Aeka's mouth dropped.

Kenji gave a weak nod, feeling dumb for letting that one slip.

She folded her arms before spinning around, considering trying to walk away, but it'd be impossible to really get anywhere on her own.

"I'm not hurti-"  
"YOU SAID YOU NEVER KILLED ANYONE!"

"I hav-"

"I DON'T LIKE LIARS!"

"I've never taken a life! It's against my morals!" He was appalled of that simple thought.

How could he after everything?

It was just…

He shook his head.

"You don't need to be the person stabbing the knife to be credited with a kill." She didn't want to look at him anymore.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_"Rest. R-E-S-T. Recite." Osamu ordered._

_Eita came to a halt on her sit ups, knowing a lecture was coming._

_"Rest. P- O-I-N-T- L-E-S-S." She threw herself back._

_The master shook his head, the long bangs sweeping a bit around the eyes._

_"You truly are stubborn." _

_"I'm Practical." Lifting her hands behind her head she slowed her breathing._

_He walked over, sitting next to her._

_…_

_"So who was that creepy lady?" She never had a chance to officially ask._

_"Manners." _

_"Who was Ms. Creepy lady?"_

_He sighed, having long since given up on this one.  
"Have you heard the story of the Masters and Prodigies?"_

_"Duh."_

_"Tell me it."  
"I'm trading practice for story time?" She sat up._

_"Just do it."  
Eita moaned, falling back again._

_"Avatar Aang goes, takes energy. Energy builds up. He gives it to people. People end up going crazy. Power takes over. Kills people. Energy now floats from one person to the next." She quickly summarized. "The end."_

_Osamu just stared at her, bits of his irises peering through the hair._

_'Well…that's…certainly a revised version.'_

_"It's a bit more complicated than that…" He spoke rather shocked that she thought of it as simple as such._

_She raised her hand, waving it off._

_"Details details."_

_He hung his head, wondering if he should even try._

_He decided it was needed._

_"Avatar Aang reintroduced energybending to the world as a peaceful solution to ending the war." He began._

_"By taking away the Fire Lord's bending. Yeah yeah I know we covered it in school remember?"  
He should._

_He was the teacher after all._

_"By taking his power it was transferred into him…" Osamu ignored her, "Therefore adding to his own energy. Since there was no use for the Fire Lord's energy, it began to grow inside him, collecting higher and higher, as threats continued he was forced to add to it with the enemies in need of stopping."_

_"And then he went crazy right?" _

_"He did not go crazy." Osamu gritted his teeth, "he did, however, know the build up was putting him in danger. Therefore he called forth the assistance of the Order of the White Lotus."_

_"Which was a buncha old guys; and then Fire Lord Zuko's family, Chief Sokka's Family and that one blind ambassador…Toph."_

_He nodded._

_"Fire Lord Zuko, Master Toph, His son Tenzin and Chief Sokka all offered him an alternate-"  
"And let him divide the energy into each of them." Eita interrupted again._

_"It was also a test to see if it was possible to create a bender, Chief Sokka gained waterbending abilities shortly after. This technique assisted in the recreation of the air nomads-"_

_"I don't get how they're nomads anymore. I mean, they have their own settlements! Yeah a lot move around and all…but it just kinda ruins the whole name part an-"_

_Osamu clasped his hand over her mouth; tired of the interruptions._

_"However, the energy began to eat at their own, the longer they went the harder it became for them to control themselves. Through strict guidance and proper trainings they all managed to survive without an incident of extremes-" Eita bit his hand._

_Jerking it back, he glared at her._

_"And they eventually all die off and the energy is stronger than ever, unable to move to the spirit world it would just roam around until it found a new owner. Therefore you have the Masters. But since there's so much bits leak off, not enough to cause any damage, but it still attaches itself so someone's natural chi levels, highering them to awesome like levels. And there are the prodigies. Can I get back to practice now?" _

_Osamu gave her credit, however this was far the end._

_"Alright. What else?"_

_Eita searched her head._

_…_

_"Nothing. Masters live. Then die. Energy passes to a new host when the original kicks the bucket." _

_"But they live for exceptional time." He pointed out._

_"A five to one ratio." Five years, one aging rate, "Why am I listening to this?"_

_"What about the other masters and prodigies?" He acted like it was unheard._

_Eita opened her mouth, expecting the answer to come straight out…_

_"Huh?" _

_What other ones?_

_"The ones from the second dimension." Osamu clarified._

_Eita blinked._

_"You mean…the spirit world?" Her eyebrows were crunched together in bewilderment._

_"No. The dimension beyond the spirit world."_

_…_

_"Huh?" _

_A world beyond the spirit world?_

_Was that supposed to be like…heaven or hell? _

_Why were Masters and Prodigies in there?_

_"Our world is but one of many. The dimension I'm referring to is our sister. She runs parallel to us in more than a single way. We sit on opposite sides of the spirit world, therefore our paths never touch. I'm asking what of the Masters and Prodigies there."  
…_

_Eita stared at him._

_"Did that lady drug you or something?" _

_"I'll take it you didn't know of this half of the myth." _

_"Did she give you any funny looking foods or drinks?" Eita pressed on._

_Osamu didn't acknowledge her.  
"That world was once capable of bending, however as technology took over, nature was destroyed and the spiritual realms were incapable of continuing on. Not all could take salvage in the spirit world; therefore they centered themselves into one person."_

_…  
"A shot or pill? Anything?" _

_"The energy in their Masters is significantly higher than our own, particularly when in Benders state. A position where they're controlled by the sole power of spirits. However, because there's so much energy, it can't remain in a single host for their entire life. Through their childhood they begin to take bits of energy. By their teens they're powerful and unstoppable. Mid twenties they begin to drain out, the energy phasing to the next master. And by thirty, they die."_

_Eita stopped at the jokes there; completely lost._

_"But Masters are supposed to be immortal!"_

_"The other masters were created in a different form. The other world's master energy is more spiritual existence than actual bending stamina; therefore it's never really theirs. Yes it'll heal them, but it cannot connect itself to the soul as our world's does. Which is why the energy leaves before they die."_

_"B-but…why do they die after it leaves them? Why can't they just be normal and what not?" _

_"The body is too weak. The energy replaces many of the functions to the point that the master is dependent on it. As it's removed, they aren't capable of living solely on their own anymore." _

_Eita gulped._

_Her fingers twitched, thinking over the new facts._

_What kind of fairytale was this anyways?_

_"Well…whatever…it's all just a bed time story right?" She paused, "Don't tell Ushio it by the way. You'll give her nightmares."_

_Osamu smirked, shaking his head._

_"No no. I don't believe Ushio is the one who needs the concern." _

_"Huh?"_

_"You asked who that lady was right?"_

_Eita nodded, not understanding how it took this long just to answer her original question.  
"She is the Master of Air." _

_Her face paled._

_A joke._

_It had to be right?_

_No way._

_Just not possible.  
"Why would someone like that come here?"_

_"Can you think of no reason?"_

_Her fingers were trembling, suddenly very aware of his vibrations.  
There were none._

_He cancelled them out._

_But…_

_He wasn't lying._

_She didn't need to search to tell that. There was no purpose to lie._

_And…so…_

_Nakajima came in mind._

_His "he hasn't told you everything?"._

_She gulped._

_"How old are you?" It was the first thing that came in mind._

_But…he had been about seventeen for the past two years._

_No height gain or voice deepening._

_The exact same._

_"Years more than I look." _

_A master._

_He was one of them._

_Her heart pounded, it was like finding a Werewolf. _

_You could be anything._

_Scared._

_Excited._

_Concerned._

_Humble._

_Her next actions didn't have purpose._

_It just felt connected. Onto her knees, she reached up and swept the hair away from his face._

_His eyes._

_She gasped, falling back, she scrambling away enough for comfort._

_He had a silent chuckle when the bangs swept back to place. _

_Yes…it was always amusing when they looked._

_Eita was about to run and leave, find Ushio and get the heck out when she paused._

_"Why tell me all of this?"_

_He kept his distance for two years already._

_Why now? Why tell her?  
"The Master of Air has a special gift you see. She knows things. And when she looked into your eyes, she saw something."  
The creepy lady._

_Ms creepy lady saw something in her?_

_What like….the future?_

_Was that possible?_

_She dared ask._

_"What was that?"_

_His mouth twitched in a smirk.  
"Let's just say…she had two words of advice for me," Eita was leaning closer in interest, "Kill her." _

_She turned to run off in panic when she hit the door, bumping her head before falling on her butt._

_'Probably didn't need to mention that part…' But he couldn't resist._

_It was so rare that she was this jumpy._

_"Relax. Incase you couldn't tell, we have long since terminated any relationship other than civil. She and I never quite saw eye to eye. What's a threat to her is nothing I fear." _

_Eita gulped, not daring to grow any closer._

_"You….you're just screwing with me right? Cause I went and tore up those plants?" Of course._

_Why hadn't she remembered earlier? _

_He was just getting back her for that._

_Nothing more._

_All that was fake, contacts and…and make up or something._

_Nothing to get worried about._

_A master…wanted her dead._

_Why? She was just a kid. She gave an uneasy laugh, hoping he'd join in._

_If he was a master she'd know right?_

_He was just done growing or she'd been around him so much she didn't notice his aging. _

_Yeah….that was it._

_He just stared at her.  
"If you don't believe me, kill me." He offered._

_Eita face drained._

_"You want suicide you kill yourself." She demanded, "I touch you then that girl HAS an excuse to hunt me dead."_

_Osamu shrugged. _

_"I'm due in a year anyways, I doubt anyone would notice." _

_Eita took a couple of steps back, her hand fiddling for the door's handle._

_A joke._

_Still a joke._

_Still a joke._

_She thought back to how it felt when that woman was just staring at her._

_Why did she pick her out?_

_Why did she find her so fascinating?_

_What had those eyes been looking for?_

_Why were his staring at her now._

_In what way they could._

_Still a joke. _

_Still a joke._

_"How would I be threat?"She was hoping to catch Osamu. _

_Hoping he'd make something up something in a quick haste and have a give away sign._

_He paused._

_How much to tell?_

_She was still a kid; after all. The fact that he's telling her this much is probably mental scar worthy._

_Still._

_How do you ease this in?_

_She deserved to know._

_He worded as simple and easy as possible._

_"You'll befriend the foreign masters."_

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

"Shhhhh!" Eita pulled Emi down in such a jerk the airbender nearly fell back.

Catching herself, she remained crouched, hiding behind the rumble of a fallen home.

"DON'T MOVE!" "SAY A WORD AND YOU DIE!" "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

A traditional Water Tribe town was pretty much lost.

Most women and children were in a hostage circle, bawling out in tears and screams, nestling so close the snow melted from the body heat.

Men and a few warrior females were lined up on their knees, keeping brave faces that weren't showing any signs of breaking; it was admirable with the guns at his head.

"We have to do something!" Emi hissed.

"Soon as you got a plan speak up! I may have pretty good aim and all but I'm no marksmen and I doubt you're quick enough to dodge bullets." She tried to see how this could work out.

A distraction and take them all out?

No way.

That'd put one of them at risk and then you'd have to have an actual idea on how to take out the rest of them.

Secretly get help from these locals?

Most were waterbenders.

They had the advantage of the field, and as they would draw closer to the end of the day the moon would be out.  
But how?

If they killed the ones holding the hostages the defense would be killed. Or attack and save the fighters but kill the families.

It'd have to be quick, and they'd all have to be able to assist without thinking.

Even then it wasn't a for sure idea.

She bit her chapped lip, peeling back a bit of the lower lip until blood was drawn.

"How many rounds do you have?" Emi questioned.

"Enough to take these assholes out." Eita assured her, keeping it close to her chest.

Emi knew this time there'd have to be killing…

Hopefully most of it would be on Eita's part.

Her hands tapped nervously at her side, trying to force an idea into her head.

Eita lifted her head a bit to make sure they were all still alive, counting them. About forty families…thirty warriors…fifty enemies.

_'Ok…I can afford maybe three bullets per person…which means if anything I need to make sure I get clear shots without hitting any of the hostages...'_ But one shot and they'd know where she was.

Something rammed against her head.

Immediately thinking it was an attack she was about to fire when a _"pst!"_ caught enough attention.

She ducked again, glancing at the side.

Nakajima.

And friends.

Only about five, they were hidden by a standing building, Nakajima's head poking from the side; he waved her over.

_"Hell no"_ she mouthed.

There was twenty foot gap which she'd be risked of exposure.

She pointed at him then pointed to her side.

_"You. Here. Now."_ She emphasized with her lips.  
His head practically vibrated as it shook back and forth.

Then he motioned his hands at his assistants, meaning _'I have more'._

Eita took a quick glance at the scene before looking at him.

"Screw you." She added a bit of whisper to this.

Emi wasn't sure if she should try to make the run or wait for him.

Nakajima muttered something to his partners before glancing to see if the coast was clear.

No, they weren't facing him.

Sprinting across, he slid to a silent stop.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eita hissed.

"Trying to get these people out!" He pushed her head down, thinking it was too high.

"You're supposed to be in the hospital!"

"Ever know a master to keep me down for long?"

Emi shushed the two to keep their levels down.

"Well… you gotta plan?"

"Kill the soldiers."  
"Thank you captain obvious!" Eita punched his arm.


	57. Lake of Last Breaths

**Lake of Last Breaths**

* * *

"Tell me if we're planning on getting there TODAY." Hotaka twisted around, running backwards.

The strides long and quick, even as he backpedalled he still had a good three-step lead.

Huyu focused his energy for a bit of physical assistance, raising his speed.

"Give me a break. I'm not an airbender." He defended.

Hotaka sniffed the air; facing proper again, he picked up the pace just to prove the point.

"It's still pathetic for a Master."

"Go as fast as you'd like; I'll get there." Huyu growled.

Benjiro looked about as the scenery flew by far too fast for anything to be seen.

_'They're complaining about speed?_' Surely they were running faster than many cars would even offer as a limit.

He couldn't see Hotaka's legs as they went in the cycle; his foot prints in the snow couldn't keep up with such little time his foot touched down and was already up again.

Run like the wind took a new meaning.

The avatar's spirit was dragged along without struggle, trying to estimate where they were.

By guess they were heading inland; the glaciers seemed larger than before, meaning the distance between the military base had grown significantly but, so long as they remained on this side of the ice hills, they were still quite a bit from the main city.

Estimated time…perhaps a few hours before sunset; about two or three in the afternoon.

Shimmering blue caught his eye; he squinted to attempt a better picture.

Water…

A pond? No, lake.

In the middle of the water tribe?

What the heck was that doing here?

And…why were they heading straight towards it?

"Ok STOP!" Hotaka gave about half a second warning, feet coming to an abrupt halt without missing a beat.

Huyu was less than expecting, stumbling as he slowed; his boots slid through bits of snow as flakes fell into the liquid; he waved his arms to catch his balance.

"You were supposed to fall in." Hotaka sighed in disappointment.

Huyu straightened, taking a few cautious steps back.

He glared at him.

"You're just trying to get on my bad side aren't you?"

"I like to see how long it takes someone until they try kicking my ass." He smirked, "Wanna know the push point for Shin'ichi?"

_"Stepped on his glasses?"_ Benjiro questioned.

_'Surprisingly close.'_ His eyes slid to the avatar's spot; they seemed to glow exceptionally today.

Benjiro felt himself pulled downward before he and the spirit traded places; his body switching back to the original form with a bit of air as cover.

Huyu stared at him.

"What?" Benjiro shifted awkwardly.

. . .

The Master shook his head.

"It's…just weird."  
Not every day you watch one person spontaneously change into another.

"You do your whole magical robe appearing trick in benders state…this is my thing."

. . .

_"You're never letting that go are you?"_ Hotaka asked.

'_Not until I get my answers!'_

"There's unexplainable…and then just plan creepy." Huyu held up a finger for each of these.

Benjiro shrugged, "You get used to it."  
How was he immune?

Enough time had passed for it to reach that apparently.

Hotaka's image shimmered next to them.

"Ok you seriously gotta teach me how to do that." Benjiro folded his arms.

_"Yeah that's kind of hard since anytime you're a spirit I'm not…"_

"And how do you throw your voice around like that?"

_"Ventriloquism." _

"ooo mnnnn ike i?"Benjiro attempted without opening his lips.

_"Uh…no."_

"Then how?"

_"Do we really have to go through this NOW?"_

_"_Yes!"  
Huyu thumped him on the head.

"No. Just get to the point where you explain why we're standing next to a lake." He didn't feel like sitting through a lesson that had nothing to do with him.

_"Straight to the point? How boring. Very well, from here on out it's just you two."_ Hotaka began.

"Huh? What happened _to 'where I go you go'_?" Benjiro spun to face him.

Hotaka held out his hand.

Extending out, the faded skin attempted to pass the border where the land met the water. The air seemed to ripple at his touch; his hand pressed against an invisible wall that wouldn't permit access to him.

_"Few centuries ago, Aang pretty much screwed everything up with the whole energybending status. The spirits felt that it was needed to offer assistance to the avatar. Skipping all the complicated stuff, the only this opens is when the avatar's present. Even then, earth bound spirits like me aren't allowed in." _

"And I can't like give you permission or anything that'd let you come?" Benjiro's shoulders dropped.

Considering how much he relied on the spirit it'd seem rather dangerous to just go off on his own.

_"So pathetic."_ Hotaka gave him a shameful shake of the head. _"Look. In technical terms I'm still stuck to you but since this is supposed to be a whole avatar thing I'm powerless in there. I won't even be able to see or hear, so it's better for me to just hang out here."_  
Benjiro blinked.

…

_"Think of it as a radio without signal. Pointless."_ He translated.

The avatar kicked the floor.

"And I was hoping it'd like pull you back in."

_"Hey you oughta be grateful after all I've been doin for ya."_ Hotaka was offended.

"Actually ,you make him seem mentally ill more than anything." Huyu gave the outsider's point of view.

_"Well I think I deserve to have SOME fun. Lil price to pay for my job don't ya think?" _

Benjiro snorted.

"I don't recall hiring you. Far as I'm concern this is volunteer work."

_"Yeah… well… just be happy you got an expert in the field."_

"Cause everyone wants a psycho in them right?"

_"Considering you're too much of a wimp to kill yourself, hell yeah."_  
"I'm not a wimp I just-"

_"Don't have a pair."_

"I could kill if I wanted to!"

_"I recall near puking when you saw blood."_  
"That was cause I was still adjusting!"

_"And I'm supposed to believe you'd be perfectly fine with some of those guts spilling on your hands and clothes?"_

"I would be fine."

_"Wouldn't give a second thought as the warm blood oozed through your fingers to make them shine in red with a metallic scent? Rusty kinda I suppose? Then everything you try to hold seems to slip since it works so well as grease until it dries into a rough crust that stays under your fingernails for days? And then, depending where you hit, perhaps an organ or so? Soft pink and gushy if you squeeze it?"_ Hotaka had a demon grin as he describe this.

Benjiro's face paled.

"N-not a second thought…"

His eyes gave the evidence of what image he held in his mind.

_"I'll keep that in mind."_  
Huyu gave a bored yawn, finding this argument pointless and rather stupid.

Then again he wasn't really one to judge.

"So…what? We're supposed to jump in or something?" Huyu had been to the spirit oasis in the Northern Water Tribe…but that looked a bit more basic.

This was rather vague. A lake where he couldn't see the other side; there was only about ten feet of actual liquid before it froze over in a thin layer of ice, extending for miles.  
_"Pretty much. Hope you two can get a good breath cause there's only one air pocket break from here to the center. Make sure your going lower or else you won't find it. I'd say about twenty feet is good. If your ears aren't popping you aren't low enough."_ Hotaka advised.

Huyu glanced at the water; he sent his energy through and split it in his mind.

. . .

Not even a ripple.

Crunching his eyebrows, he spread across his arms, demanding the water follow.

Nothing.

_"Yeah this is kinda like the bridge between earth and the spirit world. Meaning bending aint gonna do squat."_

"So we actually have to swim in that?" Benjiro thought he was joking.

_"Yup. Have a nice time."_ Another devil smirk.

"B-but won't that kill us!" Never jump into a frozen lake when it's ten degrees outside!

"Maybe you." Huyu shrugged, figuring he'd done worse.  
Benjiro chatted his teeth in preparation.

_"Relax just ease yourself in and don't think about it."_

The avatar's fingers twitched.

His nervous gulp was audible enough to earn a rolling of the eyes from Hotaka.

"And what do we get out of this?" He needed to make sure there was purpose to this.

_"For you,"_ He pointed to Benjiro_, "it'll give you a strong spiritual assistance and ensure your life,"_ he pointed to Huyu, _"for you it'll give you a good slap of reality so you can stop half choosing sides and will help you sort out some of your unneeded energy." _

More glaring.

Man it was record on how many he was getting of those today!

"You sure?" Benjiro pressed.

"Hundred percent…give or take a bit since you'll have to get used to it and all."

"Get used to what?" Huyu shot him a look.

Huyu had a _"wouldn't you like to know"_ smile.

_"Go and see for yourself_." Hotaka motioned to the water.

The Master's head turned, analyzing every detail of it all.

He attempted to expand his gift, the field catching nothing to worry about. Besides…if anything he'd still have his seal.

…

"Only if you tell me one thing."  
_"Does it have to be the truth?"_ Hotaka leaned back casually.

A furrowed brow.

"Just how high in nobility was your family in the Fire Nation?"

Benjiro's mouth dropped.

Hotaka laughed.  
_"Not bad. Put that together that quickly?" _He rolled to his stomach, holding his head in his as though a fascinated teenage girl.

"YOU MEAN IT'S TRUE!" And the lower jaw nearly came off the hindges.

"It didn't make sense that you would be so protective of your past unless it'd give us a reason to distrust you."  
_"And how'd you know they were nobles?"_  
"I didn't." Huyu got lucky on that one.

Hotaka shook his head, knowing he probably deserved that one.

"YOU'RE FIRE NATION!" Benjiro stabbed his finger practically through the spirit.

_"Duh. Know anyone else who can be so cruel and merciless?" _Back to a stand position, hands on hips.  
"B-BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN FIREBEND!" the avatar paused, "CAN YOU?"

_"Nope."_  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

_"Did you not just hear his little explanation?"_

"B-BUT-"

_"Look I'm not for this whole war thing if that's what your getting at,"_ Hotaka folded his arms, _"To answer your previous question we were probably good enough to sway more than a few pathetic beggars. It was one of those where I was supposed to be perfect so I wouldn't embarrass or ruin the family name. And…well I guess you can imagine how that worked out."_ There was a glisten in his eyes.

"What happened?"

_"Awwwww. Now you think I'm going to give you a nice little summary of my life because you caught me…" _This time he completely laid back, a good three feet in the air it was sort of creepy.

Huyu had been hoping it'd be that easy.

"You realize I trust you on about the same level as the Fire Lord now, right?" Huyu warned him.

_"Really? In a single day I dropped that low? It must be a new record."_ Hotaka was unfazed.  
Benjiro didn't know what to think.  
"So…this entire time…"  
_"What?"_

"How do I know you're not just trying to push me into my death then?" Benjiro questioned.

Hotaka slapped his head.

_'And now they think I'm a traitor….'_ And people wondered why he wouldn't tell them anything about him.

_"Because if I wanted you dead you'd be dead."_  
"You could be playing me into the Fire Lord's hands!"

_"I told you I don't give a damn about the war!"_

"Yes you do! You HAVE to!"

"Actually no he doesn't…" Huyu pointed out.  
"But the Fire Nation like Brainwashes you people don't they!"

_"I got out before I was at that phase, besides my family knew enough of what was going on to be honest with me."_ Hotaka rubbed his temples.

"AND YOU JUST LET THEM KILL PEOPLE!"

_"It's not like I hel-"_  
"HOW DO I KNOW YOU WEREN'T ONE OF THOSE TROOPS ON THE FRONT LINE!"

_"Because I-"_  
"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SENT THEM!"

_"How the hell cou-"_  
"YOU STARTED THE WAR DIDN'T YOU!"

_"What the hell kind of logic is thi-"_  
"YOU WERE THE FIRE LORD'S BEST FRIEND!" He ran off on the accusations.

Huyu hit his head.

_"Thank you."_

Benjiro grumbled under his breath.  
The master turned to the spirit.

"You got any proof?" He tried a bit more rational approach.

There was a lot of ways he could settle this…but the easiest stood out far too well.

_"How well can you two see me?" _He questioned.

Both tilted their heads opposite ways to get a better lighting.

"Between drawing and glass." Huyu rated, "Why?"

Hotaka undid one of his top buttons, pulling the collared side of his shirt down to reveal the hidden section of the neck.  
_"Only way for any of my scars to be seen is while I'm in this form."_  
Neither needed to squint to get a better picture.

An ugly burn that seemed to char a bit of the skin, the cloth had done well to hide it.

"What the hell is that?" Benjiro was pretty sure that wasn't a camp fire burn.

_"This is what that dear ole Fire Lord gave me when we had our first run in. Shock collars are a popular way of trying to get information you know."_ He traced it with his fingers, _"I'll have you know that my nationality means nothing. You don't trust me? I really don't give a damn. Whether we actually stop this war means nothing. I just want him dead. Someone else takes over then oh well. But him. The man who started everything…who ordered my death…I'm going to make sure he's on his knees begging for life before denying him that."_

Hotaka was scary, the look sober and practically radiating rage; he swore there was something smoking out that made his eyes violet eyes take to a darker tone.

Benjiro swallowed uneasily.

Hotaka always joked about Benjiro killing the Fire Lord.  
A few times he imagined Hotaka just disappearing that day, making him do all the work or abandoning him in some way for fun.

Not anymore.

This was it, wasn't it?

The reason he felt the need to come back.

To help Benjiro.

Revenge.

When thinking back to the battle, he remembered him just freezing up after the electricity passed through. Surely there was a connection between his "shock collar" and that.

It would fit.

Huyu was a bit more skeptical.

"How do we know you didn't get that from a something else?"

_"You saw me fighting. You honestly think anything would ever get that close to my neck?" _He fixed his shirt closed, hating the look of it.  
"Then how'd he manage to?"

_"When there's a few Masters and Prodigies assisting my odds changed." _

"Why do you know this world's Masters and Prodigies?"

"He annoyed the hell outta them." Benjiro knew that story well enough.

"Wonder why." Huyu nudged his eyebrows up and down in disbelief.

_"Look you two wanna try to go through the run where I answer questions too vaguely for you to figure anything out while Shin'ichi takes the entire Water Tribe as hostages or do you want to actually try to do something?"_

Benjiro and Huyu exchanged looks.

…

"You first." The avatar gestured towards the water.

Huyu shoved him in.

_"Yeah you can't kill each other remember?"_

"Why not? Seems to have worked out so well for you."

_"I'm special."_  
"That's for damn certain."  
The two exchanged hostile glances.  
"C-C-C-C-C-C-!" Benjiro lost all color as his body couldn't remain still; shaking so fiercely the ripples were jagged, C-C-C-O-OOOOOOOOOLLLLLDDD-D-D-D-D-D-D!

The Chattering teeth bit his tongue and lip over and over until he could taste blood.

"Oh get over it."  
Huyu stepped slowly.

His eyes widened a bit.

It WAS cold.

No.

Freezing.

To him.

_'What the hell?'_ He didn't show any signs or gives as the goose bumps followed across his skin.

The bridge into the spirit realm…

What exactly was the position with Master's in the spirit world?

_"Well…I'll be here. Try not to drown each other."_ Hotaka watched from the sidelines as they left.

* * *

Benjiro sucked in enough air to burst his lungs as they reached the edge of the water fields, only underwater travels from here out.

One air pocket he reminded himself.  
Without any estimate as to where he had to prepare himself.

Plunging headfirst, it wasn't as bad the second time but he could still feel the temperature numb his body.

Just keep moving he told himself.

Huyu quickly took the lead; Benjiro made sure to keep his boots in sight at all times.

Paddle.

Paddle.

Paddle.

Kick.

Kick.

Kick.

Every motion was worse. His skin crawled, would lose feeling, and then sharpness thicker than a knife would cut at his arms; the weight of his clothes felt like bricks.

Paddle.

Paddle.

Paddle.

Kick.

Kick.

Kick.

Keeping up his pace was hard.

Slowly Huyu disappeared ahead, no matter how many more times he'd swing his arms they were dragged lower; the water stung at his eyes in blurry waves.  
His chest slowly began to scream as the air swelled up from overload.

Paddle.

Paddle.

Paddle.

Kick.

Kick.

Kick.

Spreading his lips only just, bubbles ran out enough to relieve the pain.

Paddle.

Paddle.  
Paddle.

Kick.

Kick.  
Kick.

Half air was worse than full; he opened his mouth to let the rest flow out. Immediately regretting it, his body felt empty.

Flat, deflated, by instinct he attempted to suck in a breath, water failing to relieve.

Choking it back out, he gritted his teeth closed.

Paddle.  
Paddle.

Paddle.

Breathe.

No! Wrong.

Kick.

Kick.

Kick…

Breathe.

He needed to breathe.

Just a bit farther.

Not much longer.

Almost there.

…Right?

At least halfway, he made it this long.

Paddle…paddle…paddle…kick…kick…kick…

His face felt dead, nothing saving him from the bursting lungs or the frostbitten skin; he noticed himself dropping.

p-paddle…kick…pad-dle…ki-ick…

The will to continue on just dropped.

Cut off as though cascading from a mountain.

His eyes darkened, shadows creeping from the corner of his until it was nothing. Nothing existed. Before his mind took the blackness he thought of the time he was training with Emi.

How quickly the energy left him.

Why?

Because Shin'ichi had took it.

Why had he been able to stand since then?

Because Hotaka's spirit assisted in keeping his steady.

Hotaka wasn't fully here.

Which meant…

_'Damn.'_

The millimeter of space between his eye lids fell.

* * *

Huyu wasn't just exaggerating his breaths.

They were real.

Heavy in pants, this feeling…it was weakness.

It had been at least three…maybe four hundred meters. An impossible amount that one spirit FAILED to mention.

The need for a long pause of water streaming down his face and a routine inhaling and exhaling helped...but he didn't regenerate as he should have.

Drop by drop they fell down his face, streaming from his eyes and dripping from the chin, his shoulders sagged.

After a few moments he lifted his hands up and pushed the hair out of his red face, floating without unneeded movement.

There was only about a foot between the top of the water to the ice; the dome barely large enough for two or so people.

Immediately he began to caution his breaths, wondering how long until the oxygen would wear out.

'_Where the hell is he?'_ Huyu knew Benjiro didn't fall that far behind.

…

_'He's drowning isn't he?'_ Huyu slapped his head before diving back under.

Focusing to his gift, he expanded the field until he could feel-

Nothing.

Keeping with a traditional breast stroke and free kicking legs; his eyes were darting from side to side as he tried to find something.

His gift had been getting better.

Quicker and easier to use…why the sudden block?

Back on land he hadn't felt anything either.

Was that because there was nothing…or because he was incapable of _"feeling"_ here?

It took his bending.

How far was his gift?

The green tunic helped.

Benjiro's lagging figure slowly drifting towards the floor; his brown hair was swaying from side to side in what ways the inch and a half length could.

At least twenty feet lower.

Huyu dived in race to catch him, the pressure change pressed against his favor; his ears popped.

_'Happy?'_ He recalled Hotaka's advise.

Catching up, he hulled Benjiro upward by the armpits; the extra weight slowed him down rather troublingly.

As quickly as he could he made fast pace, adjusting to jerking him by the arm until they reached the air pocket, tilting the avatar's body against his with him face up so he could have the most of breaths.

It didn't work.

Benjiro didn't wake up.

It was perhaps a wheeze of air going through him, not nearly a healthy amount.

Huyu had quick thoughts.

Taking deep pants, he plunged again, keeping Benjiro close; it was a bit more difficult than simply pulling him along.

He wrapped the avatar's arm over his neck with one hand holding on to make sure he didn't slip; the other was keeping him close to him.

Hotaka had said to head downward at this point.

Against his better judgment, he listened.

Bubble slowly ran from his nose as he tried to push for speed, knowing he had to make sure he kept enough stamina to maintain pace.

With the handicap of an unconscious, he wondered how much trouble he'd get if he just let him drop.

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP BEFORE?" "WHY DID YOU LET IT GET SO BAD?" "WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?" WHO THE HELL LET YOU ON BOARD?" "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THEY FIRST STARTED?" "IF YOU'RE SO STRONG SHOULDN'T YOU HAVE KNOWN IT'D HAPPEN?" "YOU'RE PROBABLY THE WHOLE REASON THEY ATTACKED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" "HOW DO WE NOT KNOW YOU'RE LEADING US TO OUR DEATH?" "I HEARD HE ATTACKED THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE PRINCESS!" "WHY DID YOU JUMP IN THE WATER BEFORE WAS IT TO ALERT THE ENEMY THAT YOU WERE GONNA HURT THEM?" "WHY DID YOU USE SUCH A STRONG AMOUNT OF BENDING NOW THEY'LL BE TARGETING US?" "DID YOU REALLY NOT THINK OF THIS BEFORE HAND?" "WHY DID YOU KILL THEM YOU SHOULD HAVE HAD AT LEAST SOME MERCY!" "DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME?" "JUST GET OFF THIS BOAT!"_

Everyone was suddenly screaming.

In his ear, he paused for only a second before shaking it off.

_"I heard a master had been trouble on the last ship over here. Real suspicious and all. Didn't think he'd have the nerve to come into MY shop." His eyes narrowed as with a glance at Huyu's hair, "Don't even try to fool us. Actin all human. It's just pitiful."_

He could almost feel that man's breath on him, there was something wrong.

Flashes.

People.  
Just glaring at him, snarling, gossiping, pointing, screaming, cursing, trying to kill him…

He wanted to cover his ears but knew that would let Benjiro drop.

More and more.

Faces, bystanders, some of them people he could name…others he just remembered.

They were mixing together, screaming at him.

_"I don't need your help. You stupid master!"_

And with nothing to defend…no one to put an act for, they cut.

The words.

Everyone.

No.

Just the locals.

The people here.

Always hating him.

Always blaming him.

They didn't want him. They wished him gone.

Everyone.

_"Masters only bring trouble."_

How was it trouble when he was trying to help them? Snorting a bit of bubbles through his nose, he was tightened his grip in anger.

They didn't even freaking care.

Anger swelled in him.

How many times did they beat him?

And he was helping them….

No.

He had given up.

Benjiro.

HE was helping them.

Again that temptation.

Him dead, everything turns back to normal.

He thought of everything.

Shin'ichi was saving their world in a guarantee.

This world was only "possibly" going to lose.

But what had this place done for him?

Nothing.

Ruined everything for him.

Tell him they'd be better of if he were gone.

Yes.

They were the ones who deserved the lesser chance.

Not that their home had done much better…but at least he had a role there. Something he could easily fall back into.

The grasp keeping Benjiro's hand in place loosened a bit.

Hadn't he been excited when he came here? Thinking it'd finally be a chance to escape from his family? He ran from being the son of the problem to the main issue.

And if this world still has a chance, why risk everything?

The Fire Nation would be in command…but nations are always taking over and losing control. Surely someone would be able to regain everything.

Benjiro believed they could save everything.

And he didn't even have a plan.

He dies, nothing truly changes.

Shin'ichi could change everything back.

As much as he hated him, better bets were with him.

The hold was so light Benjiro near fell.

That was how the rest of them were thinking.

The rest who were also ok with taking out the villages.

Who didn't give it a second thought about framing him or killing hundreds.

Because they were focused on the long run.

The long run.

That's what everyone always warns him to watch out for.

Everyone.

Shuji.

Michio.

His father, during the one time he was trusted with parole.

His brother.

Shin'ichi.

To make sure you can secure your future.

But if you're killing the present, is there a point in a future?

Squeezing his eyes closed, he pushed the voices away, the images faded, leaving only his will to remain without breath the problem.

Locking his fingers around his partner, he didn't question again.


	58. Gallery of Avatars

**Gallery of Avatars**

* * *

Snow was spread across like sand, each single flake was grain; the room was filled with greenery, contradicting the outside world.

Huyu practically threw Benjiro's limp body on the floor, falling weak for a moment as he cursed whatever spiritual energy or trick made him lose his ability to maintain flawless stamina.

As the avatar hit the floor, he sprung to life, choking up water and unable to catch his breath.

His face paled before he hurled everything he'd swallowed.

"Oh, NOW you wake up." Huyu glared angrily, panting.

Benjiro wiped his mouth, pausing to notice the change in scenery.

"It's not my fault! He didn't say it was THAT far!" His voice cracked at the middle, hoarse and weak.

"So you decide to give up and drown?"

"THAT….was an accident…" Benjiro folded his arms.  
Not even bothering to respond, Huyu got to his feet, analyzing the room.

The lake seemed to end without logic, as though it was held by the wall of a simple container and this was the leak; a tiny tunnel that would wash to the beach while the rest of the water continued above head; ice thirty feet above was the ceiling.

Bits of water streamed in as small canals along the grass and plants; it was humid…but for now Huyu didn't mind.

It was perhaps the size of a child's park; long enough to make walking to the other side seem forever but small enough for you to catch everything going on.

The ground was a jumbled mix of leaves and trees; a clear path was heading straight towards the center, where a large cylinder base caught attention. Standing well over twenty feet high, the walkway wound to the top, the edges and corners faintly illuminated in sparkles.

Like diamonds with the perfect lighting.

"Can you see what's at the top?" Benjiro whispered uneasily.

"I'm not THAT tall." Huyu was a bit cautious himself.

The only thing Hotaka had said was that this would help them.

Huyu thought it'd be like some sort of scripture or scroll…maybe a magic potion at weirdest.

Not a whole _"walk of…epicness" _that they were clearly supposed to take.

"Go see what there is." The avatar nudged him.

"Hell no! There could be a pissed off spirit or something! You go!"

"Why me!"

"Because you're the one who has the spirit inside you. Because you're the one who needs this most. Because you're the freakin avatar. And because I'll kill you if you don't." Huyu listed.

After all that there was no way they were just going to chicken out here.

…

"And?"

Huyu kicked him.

Benjiro got to his feet, looking around for something to jump out at him.

He paused.

"Still no bending?"

Huyu held out his hand, summoning the water to his side.

Nothing.

"Yep."  
Sucking on his lower lip, the avatar bobbled his head up and down without reason.

"Ok…" He walked slowly along, each step he waited for a land mine to go off.

Step.

Pause.

Step.

Pause.

Step.

Pause.

Growing bored, Huyu pushed him along, stepping on the back of his heal to trip him.

Benjiro stumbled.

"Hey!"

"Quit your whining." Huyu flicked his forehead, walking at his side.

Where the rise began, both froze, waiting for the other.

It went around only once; starting lower before taking a bit of steepness. By the time you made a full three-sixty you reached the top.

Benjiro held out his hand in a rock-paper-scissor offer,

"Loser goes first." He announced.

Huyu rolled his eyes, deciding it wasn't worth waiting.

Taking the first step was the hardest, half expecting it to slide beneath him or turn to water…

It was safe.

The pressure was off, and the incline became the only issue..

Benjiro lost his fear, catching up as quickly as he could.

Step.

Step.

Step.

"So…I don't get it…what's the point of all of this?"

Surely this wasn't needed for whatever was at the top.

Couldn't they have just made it as simple as a basic four walled room?

"Maybe the spirits just wanted to feel cool." Huyu shrugged, keeping a close eye out.

Step.

Step.

Step.

And then he saw it.

Glistening, it was gold, standing out from the pale grey of this cement.

Or…whatever this was made of.

"What's that?" He ran up for a better look.

Halfway up, he paused.

A painting

No…picture, pinned against the cylinder's side in a golden frame.

Both froze as they came to it; staring at the two stars of this portrait.

"They…look kinda familiar." Benjiro squinted, tilting his head to the side.

Those eyes.

Bright…careful blue…

They were face the camera…almost beating into his eyes…as if they'd done so before…  
Huyu had to think about it.

The face.

He knew it.

But.

Didn't.

As though it were older. Or…younger.

His mind flashed to the local's stories and books.

Snapping his fingers a few times, he figured it out.

"That's Avatar Aang." Twenties…maybe early thirties, he always saw the avatar during his childhood.

When he had saved the world…when he first recreated energybending. After that most pictures skipped to his aged, seventy year old self.

Right before he died.

Here, the carefree expression was missing, replaced with harshness and strict eyes; a current of air was swirling across him.

The woman behind him…a full octopus form with a tentacle lashing out at the photographer.

He'd seen her too…

"And…his wife Katara." Huyu was ninety percent sure.

Benjiro stared at the picture.

_'Katara…'_ He repeated the name, finally having a face to put to it.

Yes.

It fit, he decided.

Closing his eyes, he tried to picture it.

This…was technically his wife, right?

From before.

Searching his head…projecting images were impossible.

It was odd.

Shouldn't there be something?

If it was him, or used to be him…would he be capable of reliving those memories?

His gut was telling him something was familiar.

Like a dream or childhood memory. Something erased with only a dim outline.

Nothing more.

_'Reincarnated.'_ It was the first time he thought of the actual meaning.

He lived an entire life.

More than once.

So why the heck was he so screwed up in this one?

"Why is this here?" Huyu rubbed his chin.

Bit odd wasn't it?

Not that it was a bad photo of them or anything...in fact it had to have been by an expert with the lightning and positioning...but why here?

"Look there's more!"

Benjiro rounded half a corner glancing the new one with interest.

This time, it was a water tribe girl, and an earth kingdom boy.

The female was the center piece, standing half side ways; hands pushed forward as though just finishing an attack, there was muscle in her arms.

Strong.

Behind her the man took a solid earthbender stance without any movement of the ground; it could be for intimidation or he was just in a pause.

Benjiro knew them too.

"That must be Korra and…random guy." Huyu wasn't quite sure on that one.  
Korra and…

"Wei Bei…" Benjiro muttered.

A section of the brain with a doubled locked and sealed door had a crack beneath, only this bit slipped out.

Huyu gave him a double look.

The avatar shrugged.

"Um…right…" The master had the _"I'm with crazy"_ look.

And then he started looking at the picture, taking some parts into closer detail.

…

"Wow."  
"What?"

"You used to be hot girl."  
"Shut up!" Benjiro punched him.

Huyu pushed his head, suddenly very curious.

"So…how the hell does that work exactly?"He asked, "I mean…guy to girl…back to guy…does tha-"  
"Look another!"

Benjiro didn't want to question on that position.

Male again.

An earthbender, he had a rock glove coating his front arm that was thrown like a fist. The man in the background was also Earth Nation, slightly raised on an earth pillar as he was glaring at the camera.

"Guowei!" Benjiro pointed to the front male, "Qiao." For the one behind.

"Ok what the hell?" Huyu was concerned now.  
Benjiro shifted.

"It…just sort of popped in my head."  
…

"Whatever."

He figured it was best to leave it as be.

Just more weird avatar stuff.

They were three fourths to the top.

And the next one didn't need any guessing.

"That's Yasuo!" Benjiro immediately recognized him, a few years younger sure, but it was definitely him, firebending a ring of fire with his hands. There was a large, muscular man behind him, same mid-twenties look; he held a fire ball that heated the edges as it was hurled in the air.

This time it took him a minute.

"And….that's…Takeshi…"

He ran his hand across it, unsure about something. His black hair…gold eyes…

Muscles from a body builder or wrestler, Yasuo wasn't much of a wimp himself but were it a fight between these two Benjiro had his money on the other one.

_'Takeshi…'_ The name repeated in his mind.

Huyu had already moved on, pausing.

After Yasuo.

The picture.

Was ripped.

The actual frame remained…but the photo was nothing but a bit jagged edges left; torn away.

He moved his hand to lift one of the remaining curling strands into place, only seeing a bit of water drops in the background.

The person who'd be standing behind the avatar.

Was a waterbender.

The avatar supposed to be Shin'ichi.

"What happened?" Benjiro asked.

He tried to see if he could still get a feel without actually seeing the people.

No.

Nothing.

"Shin'ichi must have taken it down."  
It was Yasuo, Shin'ichi, and then Benjiro right?

Shin'ichi would do something like that.

Always taking the extra precaution.  
He tapped his hands.

Expecting that to be all.

But one left.

Both were confused.

The person.

In the last photograph.

Was Shin'ichi.

He was young...younger….thirteen, fourteen at oldest…he was the only avatar be protected in the picture rather than fighting alongside.

Mamoru stood firmly ahead; hands spread out to keep him back; the blackness of his shadows took over nearly the entire picture.

"He was scary even then."  
Eleven, he was so little, and a bit scrawny, but the eyes.

His onyx eyes were like a black hole; something you'd do anything to evade.

The hair was shorter but still in shags, below the eye he hid now Huyu noticed a thin scar in the shape of a sword prick.

"This doesn't make sense. It's been going in order." Huyu pointed out.

The one destroyed was supposed to be his wasn't it?

Aang, Korra, Gouwei, Yasuo.

Those four he knew for sure.

One after the other after the other.

Everyone had known Yasuo died…but who the next avatar wasn't as widely known.

Or…if it was it wasn't very open business.

Shin'ichi's story of Yasuo being trapped had all made sense…but what was the extra then?

They both backtracked a bit; making sure the portrait was real.

Yes.

All had a golden trimmed border.

Exact same as here.

"There was an avatar between the two?" Benjiro questioned.

Huyu returned to Shin'ichi's picture.

"How come they're so much younger?" He asked.

Everyone else…early twenties at youngest.

Was that just coincidence?

Shin'ichi was the kind to get a head start…but was this one of those things?

The time Yasuo went missing…when was Shin'ichi announced the avatar?

Surely they waited a bit.

Avatars were supposed to wait until they were of age before they were announced.

But…Shin'ichi that'd mean they'd present him last year. And as many connections as he has, surely it's been out for a while.

How long had Yasuo been dead?

Had there been time for another?

Or was it another situation like Benjiro's?

In which case…had Shin'ichi actually killed them then?

Huyu was getting a headache.

Benjiro couldn't stop looking.

Shin'ichi…didn't look like Shin'ichi.

Yes, it was him, same face with the exception of lack of maturity…yet it was wrong.

The other pictures had seemed so confident and assured…kind of like how Shin'ichi always acted now.

But…in the picture.

He was looking away, his eyes off to oblivion while touching the side of his glasses.

It was odd.

Huyu had enough of this, knowing a deep thinking session wouldn't do anything, both finished the walk.

And neither moved.

A blade.

Not a sword or dagger.

But a blade, like a butcher's knife without a handle.

It stood straight, defying gravity while balancing on the thin sliver of width it had.

Glowing in a miniature sun of power, only a small table held it

Nothing more to be found.

…

Back to the standing.

"Go touch it." Benjiro dared.

"Do I need to give you my reasons again?"

Benjiro rocked on his heels.

Glowing blade…what was the worse that could happen?

…

Surprisingly too many to list.

Telling himself not to think about it, he strolled near it.

Huyu lagged behind, growing hunch about all of this.

"Are we supposed to take it?"

"How the hell should I know?"  
Benjiro wished he had taken the time to ask Hotaka.

Surely the spirit knew what this whole thing was about.

…But then again…he'd probably just screw with them to freak him out.

He took a deep breath, slowly lifting his hand; he wasn't sure how to grip it.

A gash from this thing was the last thing he wanted.

_'Just use your fingertips on the flat side…'_ He told himself.

A shaking arm raised above it, his eyes stared straight at the light.

The bright…shining light.

Spiritual light.

It was strong…like…like…

And he fainted.

The body collapsing to the floor, his head hit with a "thunk"

Huyu stared at him.

...

"….Ok…" Now was that the blade's fault or did he just crack from pressure?

Scratching the back of his head, he gave a sigh.

The Master grabbed him by his arms; pulling the avatar back a bit to make sure the idiot wouldn't wake up and bump the stand.

Now…

What was he supposed to do?

If the item can make people pass out, he decided it would be best not to touch it.

An idea.

Squatting next to Benjiro, he lifted the eye lid, remembering that avatar's eyes glow whenever in the spirit world.

No these simply rolled to the back of his head.

_'Ew.'_ He closed them again.

Looking around there wasn't much to be seen.

"Wake up!" He bumped the avatar's side with his boot, hoping it might help.

It didn't.

As he yawned, he wondered if there was a penalty or punishment for taking a nap in a spirit realm.

A scream.

High pitched from a horror film; Huyu jerked around looking for the owner.

A vortex of darkness opened from the ceiling; lights and smoke poured out quicker than he could count; the pillar they stood on surrounded.

Wind of pure energy was blasting him; he blocked his face as bits of forces began sweeping across the upper floor.

_"Get out." "Get out." "Leave." "Unwelcome guests." "Leave." "Trespassers." "Get out." "Disrespectful." "Failures." "More?" "Leave us be!" "What do they want?" "Who dares?" "LEAVE!" "We serve thee no more!" "Trespassers!" "Unforgiveable!" "GET OUT!" "Who dares!" "Disrupters of peace!" "LEAVE!"_

More than a dozens of voices, hundreds perhaps, all unsettled as the bombarding of questions freaked him out a bit.

Something floated to his side; he felt a bit of his hair lifted before swatting it away, another at his shirt; he turned away as they proceeded to pick at his pants.

This was quite violating.

Smog ran over Benjiro before the body was attacked, coated in so many spiritual forms and lights he nearly disappeared beneath it all.

_"The avatar." "Avatar." "Avatar!" "Avatar Benjiro." "Avatar Ashton!". "The second avatar of prophecy!" "Avatar Ashton found his way here already!" "Capable of three arts already". "Has fully mastered none". "Bending's weak". "Spirit's weak". "Too Faint'". "Problem." "Problem". "But it's stronger." "Yes." "Yes stronger". "He's pulled far since the last time we saw him". "Weak none the less". "But powerful". "Useful". Useful isn't he". "Not yet". "But will". "Soon". "Sooner than he predicted". "Danger!" "Yes a danger!" "Easily persuaded he could be!" "If he was to stray…" Prevent that how?" "Risk it will be!" "Still has much to learn". "Nothing he knows". "Knowledge will be the end of him". "Ignorance is bliss". _

So many went after him the body was lifted, floating as they crammed more and more.

_'Baaaaaaddddd…..Verrrrrryyyyyy baaaaaaaaddddddd…..'_ Huyu took a single step back and he was cornered.

They switched to him.

Up and down, he felt as one fazed across and more joined in, it was chilling, something running up and down like ice in his shirt, he couldn't breathe.

Flooding him with their presence, he quivered uncontrollably.

_"Master." "Master of Water." "Master of Ice!" "Master Huyu." "Master Christopher!" "Fully trained". "Excels in stamina." "Weak with deceptions". "Sealed." "Unstable with the moon." "Full moon his enemy." "Unable to control his gift." "Hates his gift." "Despises his gift." "Part of gift is damaged!" "Restoring it is." "Quicker than he knows." "Has adapted." "Adapts easily." "Like water". "Swordsmanship admirable". "Work must be done". "Still has much to learn!" "Is weak in emotions". "Unable to understand his own!" "Scarred from childhood." "Abusive father". "Was harmed and struck". "Again and Again". "Mother uncaring". "Mother ignorant." "Creates false face". "Hides his past". "Believes this fate worse"."Wishes this curse away." "Believes this is the harsher path" "Unworthy." "Unworthy!" "UNWORTHY!"_

They spoke. And each time they did, something forced its way through his vision.

As simple as saying his gift; he could feel the energy across him, running through his veins. The full moon, he could feel the power grow until unbearable. Speaking of his father. The harshness of that man's rough hands across his face, of the time it wrapped around his throat.

He gasped in a choke.

They screamed again; all combining too quickly and loudly for him to understand anything.

Away they left him, weak and scared; he fell to his knees, unable to remain still.

_'W-what-t the hell?' _

Reading him…and judging….based on what?

He didn't have it in him to ask.

Chanting.

Over and over, they began to scream so loud.

He covered his ears, pressing his head to the floor; he couldn't even tell what they were saying.

Leave.

The wanted him out.

Moving.

He was scared to go any farther; aware that the ground below couldn't even be seen there were so many. They circled above, a thunder cloud just waiting to strike.

_"Leave!" "Sacrifice!" "The avatar!" "We have one!" "Avatar Ashton is unneeded!" "One is enough!" "Not useful yet." "May he rest until he is!" "Keeps him from his mistakes!" "Kill him and return power!" "Useful he could be now!" "Only ONE of prophecy!" "Still have second." "Always have a another". "Save us from their wrath!" "Kill him!" "Keep him from his destiny!" "Take his soul!" "But first rid of the candidate." "The candidate must leave!" "LEAVE!" _

They barked out the last command at Huyu, completely lost.

Leave.

The worded was floating around and being mixed in with a pressure of both mental and physical.

Kill Benjiro.  
Were they asking him to do it or saying they needed him to leave so they could?

After the third leave he got the message.

He took a calming breath, telling himself that showing weakness was worse than holding weakness.

"What the hell do you…things want?" Pathetic question.

Best he could do.

"GET OUT!" They rang, literally shaking the floor.

He summoned his seal.

And it didn't come.

_"Seal can't come." "Seal's are of energy." "bending energy." "Bending not permitted." "Bending is forbidden." "Seals are forbidden."_

_'C-crap…..'_

Leave.

Yeah they wanted him out.

But…they were going to kill Benjiro.

Ninety percent sure those words _"kill him"_ weren't a lie; he hesitated.

Him killing Benjiro was one thing.

Leaving him was another.

As pathetic of a moral as it was, he believed in a bit of justice.

If someone was to die.

If you wanted them truly dead.

You take the life yourself.

Don't allow another to do it.

And it was still rather uncertain whether he actually wanted him dead.

The quaking grounds, the spirits were growing anxious; he had one chance.

Unsteadily getting back to his feet; he wasn't sure who he was supposed to look at or acknowledge as the boss, instead his eyes raced around at all of them.

Taking a step back to appear too much in shock, he turned as though running away.

And sprinted to the blade.

His hand was sliced as he grabbed the top; the blood dripping into the light, he held it out protectively and stood over the avatar.

"Get the hell back!" He screamed.

Howls.

The spurred around in anger and fury, the light in the sharp edge shun brighter and was suddenly a vacuum.

Everything was pulled inside, his arm couldn't hold it still as it vibrated from side to side; a tornado was around him.

The glow brightened to infinity, overtaking his mind until he was gone.

Transported, the room was white, everything froze.

He was still shaking, panting with the weapon held out, his body had to wait.

The person next to him.

Benjiro.

Twirling around in complete bewilderment.

"…Where are w-Wwhaaaat are you gonna do with that?" He paled when he saw the blade in his hand.

Huyu stared at him.

….

His muscles relaxed dropping the arm, his eyes felt on the second man of the room.

Who was clapping.

"Quite impressive." The Avatar Benjiro had identified as Yasuo was alive and in the flesh.

…or Huyu was dead and in the spirit.

His mouth parted before getting the next three words out of his mouth.

"What.

The.

Fu-"


	59. A Guardian's Role

**A Guardian's Role**

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

_

* * *

_

_"I heard you freaked."_

_"Did not."_

_"Heard you were bout ready to scream."_

_"Did not!"_

_"That you were ran straight into the door."_  
_Eita punched him in the gut._

_"DID NOT."_

_Her face was red from embarrassment._

_He laughed, pulling his hair from his face in a small tie._  
_A proper bow and both were in stance._

_Eita stomped her foot before slamming her fist into a rather decent sized rock, Nakajima caught and returned with ease._

_"So you pass faint?"_

_"No!" She kicked the floor, an earth wake trailed after him._

_He slid his foot across the floor to redirect the main force. Throwing up his arms, rock spikes shot from the ground; one hitting in her stomach, she was thrown back._

_Scrambling to her feet, Nakajima practically tackled her, pinning her arms to the floor. She thrashed around, trying to knock him off._

_No good._

_Nakajima smirked, releasing her._

_"Dead." He classified._

_Eita tsked with her teeth, finding her way back up._

_These matches were harshly fair, with his experience years above hers, but he never declined. _  
_His job consisted of deflecting her attempts and knocking her off her feet._

_Nothing to stress over and it was healthy for the two to take out real energy on each other._

_Osamu couldn't put them in time out if they were "training"._

_"Again!" She demanded._

_Rolling his eyes, they skimmed over the formalities; Eita took a solid stance._

_"You know his gift yet?" Nakajima asked._

_Eita crunched her eyebrows confused._

_"Never-mind." He shook his head._

_She threw out her hand, dust uplifted the field, taking away the visibility; it wasn't the smartest choice since she was still in the learning faze._

_But no better way to master something than in a fight right?_

_One step…another there…where was he?_

_Her nose twitched with difficulties; there was a shift._

_The ground made a small rumble, by muscle reflex she spun around; a bladed hand chopped the boulder in half. She brought her leg around in a crescent form; it hit the bottom half, forcing it to the floor, an earth pillar shot out._

_Three inches off._

_Nakajima roundhouse kicked the mid section; flying towards her, Eita elbowed it to crumbs._

_Beneath her._

_She was pulled down to the throat; Nakajima rose in front. Hands on hips, he bent down to get in her face before flicking her forehead._

_"Dead."_  
_Eita head-butted him in the nose, sending him falling back._

_Testing for blood, he glared at her._

_"I'ma leave you there." He threatened._

_"I'll figure it out."_  
_"You'll crush yourself."_  
_"Nuh uh."_

_"Yuh huh."_

_"Nuh uh!"_

_"Yuh huh!"_

_"NUH UH!"_

_"YUH UH!"_

_She stuck her tongue out._

_He mimicked._

_"Aren't you two a bit old for that?" Osamu appeared without warning._

_Both jumped; Eita moaned as she felt the earth scrape across her skin._

_Suddenly, the ground split and she was pushed to the surface, falling on her side unstable._

_The master didn't even have to move for the ground to obey his commands._

_He passed through the battlefield, the loose rocks and cracks replaced themselves to give the impression of a brand new battle._

_"Try not to break anything." He was a bit of a neat freak._

_Eita rolled his eyes._

_It was a miracle how she hadn't gone nuts yet._

_"It's a Saturday….where you going?" Nakajima asked._

_"Taxes."_

_"Ouch." Both knew this was the worst of times._

_But at least he was fair._

_Not one of those, "NO TAXES? TO THE DUNGEON!" kind of guys._

_Still._

_It's not like everyone was welcoming him to their homes during these visits._

_Eita couldn't help staring as he walked._

_How old WAS he?_

_The impression was about…seventeen…eighteen….nineteen at the very oldest._

_Which equaled what?_

_Twenties? Thirties? Surely not forties….not already._

_Then you had to take into thought of how many times he'd died._  
_"Has…he ever been killed?" Eita whispered once Osamu was out of ear shot._

_Surely not._

_When someone dies…they change, don't they?_

_Are all traumatized or paranoid right?_

_It wasn't like she could just go ask corpse what they're thoughts were of death._

_Was it possible to be unaffected?_

_Nakajima shrugged, rubbing the tender spot on his face, another bruise._

_"Never said."_  
_Eita glanced at her feet, thinking._

_"You told Ushio yet?"_

_"About all this stuff?"_

_"No about Santa Clause."_

_Eita's swing missed this time._

_"Hush up or she might hear!"_

_Nakajima pushed her head._

_"Seriously. Does she know about any of this stuff?"_

_Eita shook her head._

_"I don't want her getting freaked out or anything."_  
_"Why? Cause she's going to have new alien friends?"_

_She snorted._

_"I'm still skeptical on that part."_

_"The Master of Air said it didn't she?"_

_"Well…yeah I guess."_  
_"You guess?"_

_"That's what Master said."_  
_Nakajima smirked._

_"Ooh so you didn't even get to ask did you?"_

_"What?"_

_"For me I was allowed to talk to her. You know; ask anything I wanted so I'd be prepared. But he just gave you the pass along didn't he?"_

_Eita's face reddened._

_"Doesn't matter. I wouldn't wanted to have met her anyways." That part was true._

_She hadn't looked like a very good people person…_

_"Still. There probably was a lot more to your thing than who your bestest buddies are going to be."_  
_"They aren't going to be my bestest buddies! I don't even get where she got that idea."_  
_"Probably where she got the whole "Kill her!" Part." He spoke in a raspy voice to creep her out._

_"Shut up! She's crazy ok!"_

_Nakajima denied it._  
_"Even so she doesn't make mistakes like that. It's her whole specialty." He folded her arms and thought about it, "You must like, become their pet or something to get her that pitied for you."_  
_Eita clenched her fist._

_"No way! Why would I ever help out people who try LESS than you and still do better? They're probably like a buncha snobs. Takes all the hand outs they get."_

_Nakajima laughed._  
_"Probably. I mean, they don't even bend where they come from. It'll be like some magical power for them." He imagined a group of immature kids using the bending for 'the pretty colors', "They'll probably just abuse it."_

_"Especially if they can beat even master."_

_"And they won't have clue about any of it."_

_"What kind of logic is that? They're just giving a gun to a baby who can only use his trigger finger! Dumbest thing to do!"_

_"Blame the spirits." Nakajima let his hair down, believing this was the new topic._

_With luck, he'd be able to distract her until Ushio woke up from her nap._

_A beat up nose was going to be hard enough with all the mockery he'll get from school._

_Last thing needed was an eye to match._  
_"I blame the Masters! With any decency they should try to give up their energy! Send it to this world where others could actually use it!" Surely that'd be possible._  
_One way or another._

_"You mean like you?"_

_Eita pursued her lips._  
_"No. I don't need any pity power. I can work up on my own. Unlike those foreigners I can actually earn anything I need."_  
_Nakajima sat down, stretching back._

_"You should take notes now. Give them a whole "why you don't deserve power" speech when you guys are sitting down sipping tea."_  
_Eita gave a huff, plopping down._

_"Even if they can't give up energy….they should use it to better places. At last master makes himself needed."_  
_"So go tell them to create a village and run as the school teachers and mayor." Nakajima thought that wouldn't be too bad of an idea, but had a feeling it wasn't exactly that easy._  
_Eita ignored him, crossing her arms._

_…_

_"So what was your "prophecy"?"_

_Nakajima put his hands behind his head._

_"Well she said I'm allowed to live, for one..."_  
_"Shut up."_  
_"You asked."_

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

Eita shifted uncomfortably; the clothing was fitted, tight across the chest and small at the waist…she didn't wear these kinds of things.

Never girls clothes.

Combined with Nakajima and his alliances, they had retaken this small village, if only temporary.

That was good enough for her.

A nap was out of the question, adrenaline pumping through even without the battle, both were too cautious to think of anything of the sort. The two had perhaps put together a total of an hour or so of sleep in the last two days.

Their appearance was proof.

Bags under eyes with battle cuts and scabbing over scars, hair was wild and just crying for a comb. Snow seemed like mud, practically caking itself on and always having a speckle or two that wouldn't go away, the chapped lips were certainly beyond repair.

Not even Emi could pull this look off, seeming a bit jumpy and lost as the hours passed on and on.

The only comfort either had was that they had switched out of the soiled, blood stained battle outfits, borrowing from the locals was the only option.

Unfortunately all the men's clothes were ridiculously large and the women couldn't supply anything within her preference range; Eita kept telling herself the coat would cover her once they went outside.

"You ok with this?" Nakajima questioned, bring her back.

She nodded her head.

They weren't far from the Fire Nation base.

Together with the soldiers and a few survivors who had made it to here and were willing to fight, they had fifty.

Not many.

They couldn't even think of a full on attack.

But this settlement had received news

The Final attack would be coming.

Most of the main forces on both sides were focused; therefore it was decided that whoever won would take over the nation.

An extra fifty troops fighting could be a tipping point.

Pretty basic.

Wait for the negotiations to finish and everyone to pull out the guns and then…don't get shot/hit/bended/burned or any other possible version of death there was.

At least Emi got her wish.

Whether they'll actually into Huyu was a bit of a loose end, but she couldn't complain.

"Then we'll start heading out after we gather supplies."  
Going prepared.

Here was something that'd be useful.

The airbender watched him; her grey eyes sagged in weariness, but still managed to hold up the concern.

"You sure you're fine?" Emi asked.  
Huyu's gift could sometimes take a heavy toll…even though she was awake and capable of moving/bending, last time it took her almost a week until everything felt a hundred percent normal again.  
Surely he must still be regenerating the energy?

"Relax. I've been through worse." He waved it off, standing up before folding the map.

Emi hadn't had it a hundred percent confirmed until now.

Yeah they all knew…but somehow there was still a draining of hope as he said this.

Eita smirked, feeling the need to lighten this mood.

Or just pick on him.

"So you let the master kick your ass huh?"

Nakajima's face paled.

"It's not like that! I mean….You guys didn't tell he could do that!"

"What? Did a sneak attack?"

He nodded.

"Came up and then….I don't know. Felt kinda weird and sleepy. Next thing I know I'm in the hospital being told I was dropped off after a few soldiers went out for battle."  
He glared at them for thi.

Surely it was a bit offense they just gave him up so they could go and fight.

He wasn't a package after all.

"You're pathetic. Freakin can't even notice a dude comin up behind." Eita snickered.

"I saw him! I freakin fought back too! Grabbed his sword and nearly took off half his arm."

Eita remembered a hole in Huyu's sleeve, assuming this was the result.

"But he still won."  
"But I put up a fight!"

"But he still kicked your ass."

"Shut up." He turned his back, to proud to admit it.

"Awww come on now….what he do? Strangle you?" She made a move to grasp his throat.

He twisted out of the way.

"Not gonna happen."  
"Second times the charm right?"

"I'd like to see you do better!"

"Yeah like I'm planin on seein him again." Eita snorted.

Nakajima threw his hand up in a "sure…." motion, walking out of the hut in search of the items needed.

Eita glanced at Emi, the airbender whiter than ever.

"Look we already established your boyfriend was power crazy didn't we? Don't be mad we're casual about it. At least we can laugh it off."She was strict with these words.

Surely she wasn't still all up in her la la land now?

Emi shook her head.

"Its…just…"  
"He's NOT COMING BACK. Get that through your head. He screwed up and he's lucky it turned out ok. But the last thing we need is for him to be tryin and act all noble to save the day."  
"But it-"  
"It would just make everything worse."  
"He d-"  
"He doesn't understand anything. He's the ideal master who can't wrap his head around the meaning of bending and all it's responsibilities."  
"It wasn't hi-"  
"Gift…bending same thing! It's still his fault for not controlling himself!"

"Just be-"  
"A few screw ups is more than enough reasons not to trust him!"

"But h-"  
"Don't even think of another chance! That's you problem you can't get that sometimes once is enough!"

"I do-"  
"You think everything'll turn out ok just because that's what you read n you little fairytales or what not."  
"Ju-"  
"Get over it! This is freaki-"  
"Shut up!" Emi stood up.

The stern voice and angered eyes, her normal tolerance was a short run today.

Eita shot right up with her.

"What'dya say?" She got in her face.

Even with a four inch disadvantage in height, Eita seemed the dominate one, but Emi wasn't quivering or scared.

She looked her straight in the eye.

"I said shut up and listen! I swear if you weren't so convinced you needed to hate him you'd get what's going on!"

* * *

'DWEGETHEREWHYDIDN''-" Benjiro jumped up and down as he screamed; childish and immature.

Huyu sighed, still shaken up from before, he hung his head.

Was it just him or were these rants coming more and more frequent?

Two things came to his attention.

One.

His hair was reverted to white and spiked…no matter how much energy he attempted to conceal.

The second, his robe had found itself over his shoulders.

Not thin pallid one.

The thick blue one.

The one from his Bender's state.

However that was possible, he tugged at; confused but silent.

"Does he always do this?" Yasuo mumbled as Benjiro continued on.

"Yup." The master popped his lips.

A thought came into his head.

Can Yasuo really ask as if "HE" does this? Shouldn't it be "I" do this?

Wait.

He was standing….next to another avatar.

A dead avatar.

So…he was standing next to Benjiro's corpse then right?

No….dead spirit.

What the heck do you call that?

Or…is he even dead?

Maybe just living without a body?

But…he was technically Benjiro.

Which meant he was alive…but in him.

Then who the heck was this standing here?

A fake?

Or perhaps likes Hotaka where he could project himself.  
Which means there were two Benjiros here.

Does it count if there's no body with the spirit?

So…Benjiro and a half?

Did that mean he already knew the master or should he introduce himself?

_'Stupid reincarnation thing…' _Huyujust dealt with crazy spirits that tried to attack him.

The last thing he wanted to figure out was if he was being rude to this one.

The attention was drawn to Benjiro, running out of breath from lack of proper breath as he shook his fist.

"ANDANDAND-"

Huyu clasped his hand over the avatar's mouth, jerking him back.

"Two words. Shut. Up." He threw him down, having no patience for this.

Benjiro hit his knees and cursed; red in the face.

This was too much for one day.

"Well then," Yasuo cleared his throat, "I imagine you have many questions."

"HELL YEAH I DO WH-l" Huyu slammed his boot onto Benjiro's back, flattening him like a pancake.

He choked in shock.

"Mine first." He announced before turning to the eldest one, "What kind of stupid spirit game is this?"  
Benjiro huffed but remained quiet, knowing this was one of the answer he was searching for too.

Yasuo debated how to phrase this.

"You two…now have the option to make the bond."  
Both blinked.

…..

The only kind of bond either of them knew was….

"Please tell me you don't think we're here to get hitched." Huyu was pale.

"LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!" Benjiro screamed, squirming in fear.

Yasuo slapped his head.

"Not like THAT," A dual relieved sigh, "I'm referring to a guardian bond."

…

Both blinked.

….

"Um…what?" Huyu crunched his eyebrows.

"A guardian. A protector. Someone to make sure that he doesn't die."

"Yeah Yeah. Got that. But isn't that like…I don't know…just normal? Like….you know, the whole reasons you get friends or comrades."

Huyu thought back to a bond.

That was just a connection or relationship right?  
Nothing special either.

So…he was saying they were able to make a relationship where they would protect each other?

Did you really need to be qualified for that?

And who ever said he wanted to help Benjiro anyways?

_'….Ok weird delusional avatar….'_ Hey maybe he WAS related to Benjiro somehow.

By the look in his eyes he could tell this was a bit more serious matter.

"Well…yes. They do count. However, a guardian is a person who actually dedicates themselves to the avatar. To make sure they continue on and watches their back." He clarified.  
Huyu still didn't see the difference.

_'Stand by for better or for worse, in sickness and in health'_ came into mind.

"Um, I don't get it." Benjiro was as lost as him.

"Take Shin'ichi and Mamoru for example-"  
"Got it."

Huyu smirked, somehow that did paint a rather clear picture.

"So….it's where someone swears to protect you?"

"It's when a person vows to ensure the avatar's safety. The spirits justify the vow and ensure you live by your words."  
_'He wants me to do what now?'_ Huyu raised his eyebrow.  
"Wait…they become a slave?"

"Not a slave. More like knight who lives his life to ensure the safety of the avatars."

_'Oh heck no.'_ Huyu already had his answer.

"So basically the guardian becomes all creepy and possessive like shadow dude." Benjiro wasn't sure if he wanted something like THAT.  
"Not exactly. The two of them are a bit more…complicated."

"As in gay?" Huyu had to ask.

"I haven't questioned but I'm quite sure it's more of a brotherly thing…"

Benjiro snorted, only half believing.  
If he had a brother, he wouldn't be all _"no touchy or I'll kill you!"_

"Is that why they ended up with that like…weird glowing thing? How He was able to suddenly recover when he looked all worn out? Cause if he's weak then he can't help Shin'ichi?" The master sort of got it.

Yasuo nodded.

"An avatar and guardian actually exchange bits of soul. What you saw was Mamoru recovering a bit of his own energy left within Shin'ichi in order to heal himself."

_'Not heck no. HELL no.'_

….

Glancing back to the blade in his still bleeding hand; Huyu's face twisted in disgust, not wanting to KNOW what part this weapon blade in all of this.

Did splitting souls have something to do with physical surgery?

And….what part did you have to give up in order to…

"It's nothing like that!" The avatar read the face, "You're missing the point."

"You're saying they cut up souls…unless the main point is _'Creepy'_, _'Disturbed' _or _'Ew'_ I'm pretty sure no one gets it the first try." Huyu clarified.  
"Wait that mean like you get two guys and suddenly their one?" Benjiro asked.

"No. Both are still the same." Clearly with the two brothers, "it's simply of bit of their energy protecting yours."  
"But having another guy inside you…sounds like possession." The avatar paused, "Wait does that mean Hotaka's my guardian?"

He was expected to trust that spirit with his life?

Benjiro fidgeted, wondering if Huyu had forgotten he'd trapped him beneath the boot.

"You are not putting together two souls. It's as though you're just giving away a piece. It builds up inside the other so they always have a way of remaining connected. Through this the avatar has automatic trust to his protector and the guardian is always aware of the avatar and can find them anywhere."  
…

"So they're stalkers?"

"You two have a rather interesting view of all of this you know." Yasuo admitted.

"Just sounds like a pedophile to me." Benjiro tried to fold his arms but had a bit of difficulties.

Does it count if they're close to the same age?

In his book it does.

"They do not stalk them; they are only attentive of their presence. They can tell when they've been hurt or are in pain. When there'll be danger and have a distinctive gut feelings about traitors."

…

"So basically it's my gift." Huyu summed up.

"I suppose you do have some relatively close connections."

Huyu bobbed his head half getting this.

"Who the hell comes up with this kind of stuff?" Benjiro didn't think anyone in their right mind decides, _'Hey you wanna piece of my soul?'_  
"It was created as protection for Avatar Aang. After he defeated the war he had many issues in spiritual control as well as multiple death threats from angry rebels. To ensure the avatar's safety the spirits offered this as an alternative for his safety."  
"And then…what it became tradition?"

"Pretty much."

Huyu scratched his head, running out of questions.

No.  
Running out of questions that weren't _"What the hell?"._

…

"Isn't…like…soul splitting dangerous?"

"Not at all. It's perfectly safe."

…

"Can I get up now?" Benjiro finally had the guts to ask.

Huyu glanced at him in a "_oh right"_ fashion.

The master stepped back enough for him to get to his feet, dusting off his shirt angrily as invisible dust flew off and disappeared into the whiteness of the room.

"So this whole thing is to make sure the avatar survives?" Huyu made sure he understood.

"It's to ensure our existence." The elder avatar confirmed.

"So the guardian gets screwed."

"Not at all. The guardians are given special placement in the afterlife and have many unique abilities they can access with their avatar?"

"But are made to be all Type A parent like." He thought of Mamoru's austerity.

"A guardian's first instinct is to make sure that their avatar lives and can tend to be a bit overprotective….but as I said before; their story is a bit different."

_'Fudge no.'_

"I'm going to assume that you aren't willing to spill?" Huyu crossed his arms.

"There are many things forbidden even to us spirits."

_'How convenient.'_ Benjiro exhaled.

And then he finally caught on.

"Wait. You said we were here because…"  
"You two can create the bond if you'd like."  
Both looked at each other.  
…

"Your screwin with us right?"

"Not at all."  
"Like I'd trust him!" Benjiro was back to the shouting.

"You have before."  
"I trusted he wouldn't be the one to kill me! I DON'T trust him keeping anyone else from!"

"What about Shin'ichi?"

"I had Hotaka for that."

"You trust that guy more than me?" Huyu wasn't sure if he was insulted or not.

Turns out he leaned more towards not.

"No but I know he HAS to keep me alive."

"Has Huyu not done so before?"

"NO!"

"He kept you from drowning."  
"Not much of a choice!"

"He protected you from spirits."  
"He Ha-" Benjiro paused, "he….has?"

_'Oh you just HAD to bring that in didn't you?'_ Huyu knew that'd come back to bite him.

Yasuo nodded.

"Stood right over you and made sure nothing got passed.'

Benjiro knew Huyu had seemed kind of freaked out when they…appeared here.

Is that what he was doing?

Protecting him?

"To have a master as a guardian would be the best you could get. With bits of his energy already in you your energy will increase your spiritual capability and ensure no other could endanger you."  
Masters were the strongest right?

"But…"

Huyu.

His guardian.

The idea just seemed…odd.

Huyu.

Protecting him.

….

Could that wor-

"Yeah…not to offend your whole system or what not, but it's not gonna happen." Huyu shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Oh?" Yasuo questioned with a skeptical look.

As if he didn't really mean it.

"Look. I helped the twerp out and all to get here…but that's it. I'm not interested in his whole fantasy anymore, nor do I have any interest in protecting. Call me selfish if you want, but I refuse to put him before myself."


	60. Unfitting, Hotheaded, Partners

**Unfitting Hotheaded Partners**

* * *

"What? You want me to die?" Benjiro accused.

"Personally I don't give damn either way."

'_Is it just me or has he been switching answers….'_ Yasuo said nothing.

"So you'd rather le-"  
"The whole '_help you out for revenge thing'_ kinda played itself out. "

"I tried it once!"

"And look where that got us!"

"Oh come on it's not that bad?"

"Not that bad? Are you kidding me? After all this I'm freakin getting a restrainin order!"

The spirits were after Benjiro.

Not him.

Were he to keep decent enough distance and remain anonymous for long enough...they would leave him alone, right?

Somehow he doubted it.

But it was better than following the dream team and getting right in the middle with_ 'Hey kill me!' _sign.

"You're telling me if I just dropped dead right now you wouldn't even think about it?"

"No I'd freakin, find what makes a dude drop dead randomly!"  
"So you could avenge me?" Benjiro tried.

"So I could make sure the same thing doesn't happen to me!" Huyu denied.

"You're jacked."  
"You're stupid."  
"I'm not the one who comes all this way and then backs down last minute!"  
"How the hell was I supposed to know it'd be like this?"  
"Like what?"

"Like having to make a deal with YOU."  
"It's just like a business arrangement! Nothing more!"  
"You get the easy part!"

"My soul'll still get split! How is that easy!"  
"Cause after that you just have to run behind someone! You aren't forced to protect anyone other than yourself!"

"I have to deal with the fact that if you screw up I'd die."  
"Poor you!"

"So if it was the other way around you'd consider it?"

"Hell no! You'd get me killed!"  
"Trust me a little!"

"Trust is for idiots!"

Benjiro folded his arms, trying to figure out a way to prove his point.

"If you hate me so much, why'd you keep me from drowning?"

"Cause I had thought there'd be use of this."

"You could have just gone on without me."  
"Hotaka had said that you'd need the avatar."

"And you TRUSTED him?"

"NO it was just common sense that a spiritual place needs a spiritual person."  
"What about the spirits?" Benjiro didn't know what happened, but thinking back to how freaked Huyu was at the start proves it wasn't just a simple _"Hello dead people"._

He snorted.

"That was for my protection."  
"Nooooo…..you stood over me."  
"They told me to leave."  
"AND?"

"I don't like being told what to do."

Benjiro let out a breath.

'_Stubborn ass.'_

"It's interesting. As quickly as you dismiss this proposal…you passed each of these with considerably few denial actions. It was quite impressive in reality." Yasuo pointed out.

Huyu wouldn't let them even think of talking him into to this.

How many times did they practice, _"No peer pressure"_ at school?

"Yeah I was helping him out. That doesn't mean I intend to spend the rest of my life doing that."

Splitting souls…he was pretty sure that wasn't something that'd fix itself.

If they ever got out of all this he'd still be stuck.

He would still be required to watch over Benjiro.

While they were here would be bad enough.

Back in the other world would just be torture.

It would pretty much mean he'd never be able to do anything else right? Wouldn't that mean he'd have to always be within _'protecting' _range?

And never get to actually focus on HIS life.

Always on someone else?

Fudge.

No.

"So why can't you help me out a little more?"  
"How the hell would this be _'a little'_?"

"Cause it'd freakin keep Shin'ichi outta me!"

'_Shin'ichi…Hotaka….Yasuo…damn how many people can you fit in that shrimp?_'

"That's your problem. Not mine."  
"Could you be anymore selfish?"

"I'm not the one asking someone to dedicate their life to me!"

"I'm not saying dedicate! Just make sure no one kills me!"

"Have you seen Mamoru? I don't think it's that simple!"

"He just said they were special!"

"But also said that it's first priority to make sure their safe! I'm not gonna be all stalkerish body guard for you!"

"Then I'll smack you if you ever get that bad!"

"Oh that'd make EVERYTHING better!"

"Come on!"

"Hell no. It never works out for the black guy when he's savin the white one!"

"It's not a freakin movie!"

"Exactly! Which means there's nothing saying there'll be a happy ending!"

"There'll be a better chance if we just work together!"

"Oh NOW you want to be a team!"

'_They sound like an old marry couple…'_ Yasuo was silently laughing at these two.

So over dramatic.

How entertaining.

"I never said no! I said before we should be friends!"

"And then you got all jealous cause I made out with Emi!"

"The only reason you did that was because you knew I liked her!"

"Don't be so conceited! She's freakin hot! I'd have done that anyways!"

"You've been screwin with me since the Water Tribe!"

"I've been DEALING with you since the Water Tribe!"

"I'm not the one who left you for a blizzard!"

"You're still bringing that up?"

"HELL YEAH I FROZE MY ASS OFF THERE!"

"I freakin helped you guys out after so don't be complainin!"

"I got a hella lot to be complainin bout!"

"Like you've been a joyride!"

"Oh I'm sorry, have I been too difficult for the little master to handle?"

"You got NO height to call someone little!"

"THAT'S A CHEAP SHOT!"

"Only if I went after the size of your-"  
"CHANGED MY MINE I DON'T WANT HIM!"

"NOW we're on the same page!" Huyu threw his hands up.

The elder avatar rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

"YOU'RE THE LAST ONE I'D TRUST!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL WERE YOU JUST BEGGING ME!"

"I WASN'T BEGGING ONLY ASKING!"

"YOU WERE BEGGING!"

"WAS NOT!"

"FINE, THEN WHY THE HELL WERE YOU ASKIN ME!"

"CAUSE I DON'T HAVE MANY CHOICES BUT NOW YOU'RE MY LAST CHOICE!"

"GOOD! WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK FREAKIN HOTAKA TO BE YOUR PRECIOUS GUARDIAN!"

"MAYBE I WILL!"

They were in each other's faces.

Both red with veins practically bulging on the forehead.

"Alright! I believe there's enough of that!" The adult split them up, "I believe both of you need a bit of cooling down. Now please hand over the blade before we get violent."

Both glared before jerking away, childishly turning their back towards the other; Huyu handed the weapon reluctantly, sucking on the gash that didn't seem to run out of blood.

"Now I believe both of you just need a bit of time to sort things out."  
"I am NOT going into couple's therapy." Huyu snarled.

"Look I don't trust him and refuse to have him as my guardian! Can't I trade for someone else?" Benjiro demanded.

"I can already tell you now Hotaka will laugh in your face if you ask him." The elder avatar advised, not even bothering to mention the fact that it was impossible to make a bond with a dead person.

"Not him! But like…I don't know I'm sure Emi would!"

"Oh so now you're gonna drag her into this!"

"None of your business you quit remember!"

"I'm done with YOU never said I'm leaving everyone!"

"So what you gonna kick me out!"

"Or just wait for them to come to their senses. Shouldn't be hard enough."

"Unlike you they ACTUALLY TRY to get along."  
"Right. You mean they don't say how pathetic you are."  
"They give me a chance!"

"Which you always screw up!"

"You know what? If you hate me so much; WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

"Beats me!" He turned to Yasuo, "Which way back to reality?"

If it was a whole _"sit and free your spirit"_ he was going to lose it.

Yasuo shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure. Never seen anyone turn down the Guardian offer."

Huyu stared at him.

"Still no."  
"Hell no." Benjiro grumbled.

"Then this'll be a learning lesson for all of us. Perhaps if you wait it out."

….

Blink blink

…

"Ok I'm going to walk that way and see what happens." Huyu headed straight, brushing passed Yasuo without thought.

"HOPE A SPIRITS SWALLOWS YOU!" Benjiro called after.

Huyu flipped him off, his figure fading into an invisible mist within seconds.

"This isn't the spirit world you know. It's just a dim-"  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT HOTAKA IN ME!" Benjiro didn't waste anytime to get back on subject.

A bit surprised with the spotlight on him, Yasuo answered as though it were obvious.

"We decided it would be the best way to ensure your safety."

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU DO WITHOUT A PERSON'S CONSENT!" Benjiro screamed.

"When it became clear you were incapable of proper bending we took what measure we could. It was rather lucky Shin'ichi chose to meet with you as quickly as he did."  
Benjiro narrowed his eyes.

"What does HE have to do with it?"

"The first time you met, he hit you with a single attack where he forced an enormous amount of his energy into your body, knowing it'd be too much for you to properly hold. At that moment, both your souls connected, spiking your spiritual energy and allowing us previous avatars to connect to you and send Hotaka back to the world of the living."

…

"What?"

"You're too weak to normally connect with us in the spirit world. Shin'ichi knew it'd hurt if he forced a large amount of his own energy into you, which gave us a moment to link up and send in Hotaka."

…

"We used Shin'ichi's tactics to help put Hotaka in." Yasuo cleared up.

Benjiro pursed his lips.

"I'm supposed to believe he helped you guys without knowing it?" Why did that sound impossible?

Yasuo smirked, a silent chuckle.

"He realized it soon enough. Came back and practically rekilled all of us."

As amusing as the thought was it wasn't satisfying.

He knitted his eyebrows.  
"It's not fair though. I should have gotten a say."

"These days, nothing is truly fair when it comes to the avatar."

"Then at least tell me who Hotaka is. Why does he always keep secret? What's the worst thing that could have happened?"

The spirit had refused to spill.

Now he had to go to other sources.  
"It's his story to tell whenever he feels like it."  
Benjiro curled his fist.  
And shook his head.

"It's not like I'm asking about a celebrity or anything. He can CONTROL me. I HAVE to know who he is. He's not the kind you'd normally trust with something like that. How do I know he isn't…like…just playing around until he can kill me?"

There was a point to all of this.

Yasuo did the best he could.

"I'll tell you this. Despite how much he loves to be hated and a nuisance, his intentions are good. He's unruly and untamed by anyone, and perhaps the strongest person to have lived non-master/prodigy or avatar. But in the end he can't help but do what he believes will help heal our torrent realities called the worlds."

"You expect me to trust someone who you describe as _"untamed_"?"

"It's not his fault. Through a more complicated than worth explaining situation….he is incapable of creating strong relationships. However, he has proven himself more than once to the avatars and has served time both alive and deceased assisting us. Take careful consideration when dealing with him. Already I can assure you that he won't harm you. But, while it's perhaps impossible, I'd advise you to do what you can to find his better side. If you can get him to see you as a friend, I promise he'll be like a second guardian."  
Benjiro tried to picture Hotaka loyal.

Actual faithful to someone…

Yeah that person kept turning up dead in his vision.

"Make him a friend?"

Making friends wasn't too hard.

But when it's a psychopath….the details tend to be a bit different.

In fact he wasn't sure if he WANTED Hotaka a friend.

Or…was he?

No.

Simple acquaintances.

"Well this has turned into a Disney movie hasn't?" Huyu's voice drifted forward as he reappeared, this time coming from behind Benjiro.

"I though you were walking that way." He glared.  
"I was. Still am. Apparently this has repeating circle on some stupid trick."  
"Why not try going the opposite direction? May have better luck?" Yasuo was just picking on him now.  
Huyu halted when he was even with Benjiro, tossing his head.

"I'm pretty sure it won't make a difference."

Benjiro refused to look at him

Huyu was fine with this.

"And I have another question. What's the deal with Shin'ichi?"

"YEAH! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T WARN ME ABOUT HIM?" And Benjiro jumped right back into it.

Yasuo shook his head sighing.

"Benjiro look at me."

Both did so.

Tall….fit…salt and pepper short hair with golden eyes…a light beard over pale skin…

Dressed in a red Chinese top and pants.

Blood, burgundy red.

Huyu caught on.

"You're a firebender!"He felt stupid.

Aang: Air

Korra: Water

Guowei: Earth

Yasuo: Fire.

Shin'ichi…he had always assumed he'd be a firebender.

But how would that be possible?

Benjiro was Air.

The next after Yasuo.

How did Shin'ichi fit in this?

"Do you know what significant change occurred in this avatar cycle? Before it restarted with him" Yasuo questioned, directing it towards the master.

Huyu thought it over.

Avatar Aang.

He seemed to be the center of these things.

So what could it be this time?

Fire lord? No.

Masters and Prodigies?

Well…possibly.

One thing stood out of all.

"Energybending." His eyes widened.

Yasuo nodded.

"Wait what? I'm confused!" Benjiro's eyes flashed from one to the other.

"Oh hell…" Huyu slapped his head.

"Shin'ichi's main bending isn't Fire. It's energy." Yasuo clarified.

Benjiro mouth dropped.

"B-BUT HE NEVER SAID THAT HE-"  
"It's not something he goes about announcing. He believes it to be his trump card. So few know anything of energybending and here he has completely mastered the technique, the first avatar to do so. He's a threat to everyone, alive or dead."  
"B-B-BUT Wait! It's supposed to go air, water earth, fire! How can you just slip something else into there! Aren't there …like rules or something!" Benjiro stammered.

Yasuo paused again.

"…A lot happened between you and I."

Huyu hated how much this conversation was omitted.

"Then what about the avatar between you and Shin'ichi? How did THAT happen?"

The firebender was silent, gazing nearly through them for what felt an entire minute.

"The avatar between Shin'ichi and I?" He repeated.

"The paintings were in order of the avatars. There were two after you. The last one's four eye's. Who was the middle?"  
His mouth formed an "O" clearly unprepared, he'd been hoping they'd have missed that small fact.

"Well…you see that goes along with an interesting story."  
Benjiro was tired of this.

"WHAT happened?" He was cross.

Yasuo cleared his throat, uncomfortable.

"Ummmmmmmm….it goes like this…th-:  
"The events following his mistakes are NONE of you business."

The three froze.

The voice's echo faded until there was soft padding of the feet, Benjiro and Huyu slowly looked beyond their shoulders.

"After all, we have a deal, do we not, Yasuo?" Shin'ichi questioned.

* * *

"H-how did you-"  
"I thought you had learned to stop questioning my techniques. Are you truly so dimwitted you are incapable of accepting my abilities?" Shin'ichi asked, stopping at a proper length before them.

His eyes slid to Benjiro.

"Then again, I suppose when it comes to idiots you're ranked second in this company."  
"What the hell do you mean DEAL?" Huyu accused the avatar.

"More like Blackmail. You see I happen to have…stumbled across many interesting secrets among the spirits and avatars. Some which could be of greatest danger were they ever be revealed. And personally, I dislike when others attempt to ruin my plan. Therefore we both have silent tongues when comes to specific areas." Shin'ichi clarified.

Benjiro shot Yasuo an angered look.

_'Something ELSE he cared to leave out.'_ He was beginning to question if he could even trust THIS avatar.

"None the less, perhaps now would be the time for you to take the time to explain SOMETHING to Benjiro." Yasuo hissed.

"I attempted to talk to Ashton earlier. The entire time he seemed less than interested." Shin'ichi dismissed.

"YOU TIED ME UP AND I WAS DRUGGED!"

_'What the hell kind if talk did he want?' _Huyu was concerned, glancing back and forth between the two.

Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses.

"I had nothing to do with the poison."  
Benjiro chewed his cheek until there was blood in mouth, trying not to completely lose it three times in ten minutes.

"Then could you explain exactly what happened? I'm all ears now." He growled.  
Shin'ichi raised his eyebrows.

Explain the _"other"_ avatar?

No.

There shouldn't be too much of a problem there.

"Quite simple. I killed them." He avoided specifying the gender for safety.

The youngest opened his mouth to speak, yet there were no words.

Simple as that.

He killed them.

Not even attempting a softer story or reasonable explanation.

Nope.  
He just killed them.

Killed a past life without a thought.

…Wait…

"How the hell could you have killed them! You wouldn't even be alive then!" The master was on the same line.

There's one avatar.

The avatar dies.

The spiritual personality is retired, like Yasuo.

But the actual soul is returned to the earth…right?

"Yet Ashton and I stand here. Both avatars, both alive."

That was the never ending puzzle.  
"There were more like us?" Benjiro whispered.

"Like us? Your inquiring that we are the exact same. I'll inform you now there is a thick line between yourself and mine. In any case, I suppose in the end the previous avatar was a definite midpoint. Had your gullibility and weaknesses yet my talents." He explained.

The insult slid off without reaction, more focused on the actual words.

"You killed yourself!" Huyu asked.

Did that still fall under suicide?

So.

He killed himself.

Whoever the other avatar was.

And Benjiro.

And Yasuo.

All with one murder.

Dang.

"I suppose if you wish to look at in technical terms. When a person is no longer of use to me I see no reason to keep them." He shrugged.

As though it were no big deal.

How could you not even…

Inhuman…

"Perhaps you ought to elaborate a bit…" Yasuo pushed.  
"No I do believe they understand the point."  
"Then why don't you ex-"  
"Why don't you butt out?" Shin'ichi snarled.

Benjiro's mouth dropped.

Shin'ichi was always proper.

Formal and polite, but blunt.

And while he himself may not have been completely drilled on manners, he knew the basics.

Respect your elders.

Yet Yasuo showed no sign of insult.

"I'm only recommending that perhaps you allow him to assist you in what ways he can." He was calm.

Didn't seem affected.

"They already are doing quite fine in their roles." He announced.

The two folded their arms in irritation as this.

_'We're not just puppets you know.' _Then again it was a bit hard to see if he DID know.

"About that…Shin'ichi you need to consider what you ARE doing."  
"I do believe you have a new apprentice to offer your advice to."  
_'But you won't let hear me anything!'_ Benjiro had shaking fists.

"I'm only saying. The spirits have been talking. And not all approve of your actions."  
Shin'ichi smirked.

"You seem to forget one very important fact. I don't fear the spirits. The spirits fear me."


	61. Cycle Ending Betrayal

**Cycle Ending Betrayal**

* * *

**_September 18th, 2010_**

**_(Sunrise)_**

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_The nighttime routine of the house was very predictable._

_Osamu walked about for a while; would occasionally check in on all the kids to ensure they were actually asleep/there; once in a while would have midnight meetings with a neighbor or conflicting villagers which would always end by three._

_Was in and retired until sun up._

_Until recently, Nakajima was asleep at eleven and up by seven. As the teen years grew on with him; he'd grown accustomed to a few late night "strolls" which he covered with an "I'm training" excuse._  
_Everyone knew it was a girl._

_Ushio would clean if she had insomnia, only until ten and then would force herself to her room. More often that not she would have a nightmare that unsettled her beyond pushing away._

_Sneaking into her sister's room was something she'd learn to so without a sound._

_Eita was dragged back to the house by dark, forced to sleep at eleven; and hauled to breakfast by eight._

_It took months to adjust, but this cycle was so repetitive one had to grow used to it._

_The sounds… vibrations…lights._

_Five years and one was immune._

_There were times when she could call it by the second, more than once succeeding._

_To some, a schedule of nothing but predictable events would drive a person mad._

_But nothing seemed more comfortable._

_It was just assurance that you could always look forward to knowing your next step._

_In knowing only a treacherous accident could possibly take away anything_

_Take everything away in one sweep._

_As their door burst open, Eita's eyelids fluttered groggily._

_It was too early for the morning wasn't it?_

_The intensity of the darkness backed her up; the sun couldn't possibly be up._

_Which meant she shouldn't be._

_"Get up!" Osamu barked._

_The warmth of the thin figure beside her was easily guessed as Ushio._

_Second time this week._

_Eita was concerned whether a nine year-old should still be seeking assurance from simple dreams._

_But it was the frailness of her that made her Ushio._

_"Come on!"_

_Lifting her entire head, she gave him a weary, annoyed look._  
_"What'd I do wrong this time and can't it be fixed later?"_

_"You two need to leave." He announced._

_Storming towards the window, he checked through the curtains._

_"Onii-sama." Ushio sleepily grumbled; rubbing a sleepy head against her chest, she tugged a bit at the shirt._

_"NOW!" Osamu pushed._

_The tone had both awake, sliding onto their feet, the large T-shirt slid past her knees; over the shorts to give the impression of a gown._

_"What's going on?" Eita grabbed her goggles off the nightstand._

_"Let's go!" He hissed, grabbing the oldest by the wrist before jerking her out of the room; Ushio tailed as expected._

_"Whoa! H-Hold on!" She stumbled, attempting to pull her goggles over her head with one hand._

_Failing with the uneven steps, she could only manage half an eye._

_"Wha-"_

_"Have either of you two seen Nakajima?"_

_'Nakajima?'_

_Ushio's head shook so quickly it may as well have vibrated._

_"Is he hurt?" Their pace picked up as she attempted to remain a step behind, stumbling as it came from wood to carpet._

_"I certainly hope not." Osamu gritted through his teeth, having them halt at the door._

_"Why? What'd he do?"_  
_No response._

_The floor shook._

_The sisters gasped as kitchen appliances rattled, clinks and clanks killed the silence of the house; a dish fell from the counter before meeting its end on the floor._

_"WHAT THE HECK!" Eita pulled Ushio behind her._

_The small one quivered._

_"Damn it! They found us." Osamu could see the shadows_

_Both sisters mouth dropped._

_Rule number one of the house: No swearing or cursing._

_Never had they heard him use anything above "stupid" level._

_Angered at the lack of response, Eita ran to his side, climbing up the chair to peer out the window._

_Fire._

_It was lighting up the sky in a brilliance that was ruined with the placement on the village houses._

_The inferno, clearly untamed, grew; people ran in and out of the homes; friends and strangers she didn't know._

_They were battling it out with at least a few dozen invaders._

_"GO HELP THEM!" She was ready to burst through the glass herself but was pulled back._

_"They all knew the dangers when they accepted living here. Come on!" He lead them back through the house, towards the rear exit, he didn't even pause to check._

_The air was stuffed in with smoke and dirt; a choking fit nearly took over._

_Something flew overhead and slammed into the house; Eita could hear the cracking of wood as the flames engulfed their home in blaze._

_Crackling and pops flooded her ears before overtaken with screams; the earth shook from so many attacks and explosions it was impossible not to have a few missteps._

_Ushio was nearly squeezing the life out of the hand, perhaps not as weak as she initially gave off._

_Eita didn't notice._

_Again._

_It was happening again._

_Watching your town die once was enough._

_A second time._

_Her face was hot in anger,_

_Wanting so much to go and beat the crap out of whoever these people were._

_She'd earthbend their asses back to the Fire Nation or wherever the hell they came from._

_Ushio._

_Ushio._

_Her first priority was Ushio._

_Always her first priority._

_She had to get her out._

_She had to get her safe._

_Eita had studied this area more than enough, just incase they'd ever needed an escape route._

_Right now they were heading towards the farm._

_Passed the cornstalks would be the forest, and then a prairie which would eventually lead up to the mountains. Quickest trip through those would be southern trail, through a few caves._

_From there it would be safe enough._

_Plenty of large cities to choose from._

_Five villages on the way, even if they wouldn't have money they'd figure out something._

_"Get down!" Osamu commanded._

_By instinct they listened, dropping to their stomachs, hands covering their heads._

_There was a blast of wind that pushed up their pajamas, hair was thrown wild with grains and small chunks of rocks slamming into their skin._

_Ushio screamed._

_Biting down her teeth, the first wave passed._

_Counting to three, Eita forced herself to look._

_The corn field._

_So close. _  
_Within sprinting distance._

_Between them and the beginning of freedom, a boy._

_For a moment she thought it was Nakajima, but the frame and height was all wrong. Too thin and tall._

_His face._

_She couldn't get a good look…but it was pale._

_The hair was black, just a bit longer than the average banged cut; it was swishing with the wind._

_Arms brought in, she could have sworn his eyes were glowing an icicle blue._

_The hands snapped forward._

_The intensity of a tornado, everything was pushed away, stealing breath and logical thinking in fear._

_Suffocation and draining, she felt like she had to grab on just to ensure she wouldn't go flying off._

_Time froze._

_Eita couldn't move, she gasped as her spirit felt torn; something grabbing and tugging, her heart beat was racing but the breath was slow. Everything dawdled in her head until it was dazed in a mix of confusion and blurs._

_She couldn't tell if she had been standing or sitting, but she fell._

_Somewhere, somehow, her stomach reached her head and then rammed to the floor._

_Still._

_Everything was still._

_Drool fell from her mouth before she batted heavy eyes; she could only turn her head to the side to watch._

_"Beautiful isn't he?" A voice._

_It floated in a ribbon of silk that calmed her ears._

_A woman appeared behind him, equal in this boy's height with shimmering white hair the moon would have envied._

_Bright pallid kimono with an aqua blue sash across the waist, her skin was paled beyond fair to fit a white queen theme._

_"After how terribly he's been training…we just felt we HAD to show him off to everyone."_

_Osamu was somehow managing this, standing unshakeable._

_"I do believe we had a deal." He growled._

_The boy glanced him over._

_Yes._

_The eyes were definitely shining in delicate, faded, sapphire._

_"The deal was peace until we could move forward without plans." The woman swirled around her prized male, "Now that our precious dear has accepted fate, we need all of our forces to return. That includes destroying any distractions."_

* * *

**_~End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Why the hell are we the scouts?" Eita moaned, her feet dragging through the snow.

"We're just making sure this area's clear. I don't know bout you, but I wouldn't trust any of the Waterbenders to do a thorough search. It's an earthbender's job for detection." Nakajima walked with his hands behind this head, casually strolling, annoyed of her complaints.

"What the hell difference does it make if there's no earth?" She asked.

Emi sighed, seeing nothing but the glaciers ahead, surely this was far enough.

Nothing past here but a few abandoned villages and snow.

Lots and lots of snow.

Yet they continued walking, she wondered if the two were even on the look out.

Maybe they just needed a bit of air from all the Water Tribe war talk.

Her mind fuzzed a bit.

What were they looking for again?

Soldiers…or a route…or supplies.

Which was it again?

She gave up, harshly caring anymore.

This whole thing was way out of proportion.

"Cause I figured you wouldn't trust anyone's judgment other than your own." Nakajima shrugged.

Eita gave him that, yawning before a stretch.

"It's like…a three hour trip there right?"

"Yeah. They got enough Polar Bear dogs so no one has to walk too so with luck we'll get there within a decent time."  
"Hopefully they'll be done with all the negotiations or whatever and we can straight to the ass kicking." Eita pounded her fist into her hand.

"Personally I'd like all this stuff to be settled without all that stuff. I've had enough to be contempt for a while." Nakajima shrugged.

"I agree." Emi whispered.

"Oh don't go wimpin out on me! Come on you're tellin me you wanna just sit back and let the POLITICIONS handle it?" Eita pushed him.

"Sure! Let the freakin chief deal it out! I'm sick of us fighters doin all the work for them!" He threw his hands up.

"Who ever said we're doin it for THEM?"

"The whole fact that we give them the power right back afterwards."

"Well…the chief's elected so it was their choice." Here it was democracy.

Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom were Monarchy.

Air Nation…Eita couldn't tell.

Someone always was head and yet someone was always complaining about that person and trying to get them out.

Kind of ruined the whole _"peaceful" _part.

"Still aint fair. They should give it to those who actually DID the work."  
"Since when did you get all legal angry and all?" Eita asked.

"Since I grew up. I don't see the point in all of this! We're so freakin focused on fighting everyone yet we had let them come and take bits of our territories beforehand!"  
"What you wanna go back to four main nations?"

"Make things a hella lot easier."  
"Right, so lets go kick out every non-waterbender here, then go the earth kingdom and kick out all those sons of a bitches, then the-"  
"That's not what I mean."  
"My opinion: let the people do what they want. Last thing we need is ANOTHER reason to get more fighting."  
"Since when do people know what they want?"

"Since you can beat the crap outta them to convince them."

"Beating people isn't the only way to get them to listen."  
"You're only sayin that cause you got your ass handed to ya."

"One time!"

"By a master." It slid in too easily.

"Whatever! I don't freakin care!"

…

"And that means I have an excuse!" Clearly he did.

"That means you should have been pressured to win more! But noooo you could only sit there and squeal."  
"I told you I fought back but without any rocks I didn't have a real chance! He's just lucky I wasn't a good swordsman or else he would have been in hella lot of trouble."  
"Right…" She was skeptical.

Emi shook her head.

These two were certainly…interesting.

Like brother and sister and at the same time an ex-boyfriend/ex-girlfriend.

Not that'd she'd ever question the relationship out loud.

That'd just be snooping.

Nakajima paused.

"I think this is good enough."

"Finally!" Eita exclaimed, "I swear I have more blister scars than actual battle wounds."

"Yeah, now think of how we get the pleasure of ALL THE WAY BACK." He emphasized for her pain.

She groaned.

Emi dragged her feet, a bit curious as to why they didn't take the sleds on THIS trip.

…..

…..

…..

"Oh yeah, can I use the gun?" Nakajima requested.

"Huh?"

"You know; that thing that shoots the bullets? Can I use it?"

Eita snorted.

"Over my dead body!" She brought it to her front.

"I just want it for the main fight!"

"The one your SO against?"

"Well if it's gonna happen I might as well be prepared."  
"Go get your own!"

"Just this once!"

"Hell no!"

"Oh come on!"  
"You got your disks."  
"I'm the better shot!"

"I don't give a damn!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Stubborn stubborn stubborn."

Eita smirked.

Her eyes slid to Emi.

The airbender shrugged.

"Fine. I'll trade you. Give me your half and you can have the gun."  
Nakajima stared at her.

Eita.

Giving in?

…

"Is this a trap?" He accused, looking around for something to blow up.

"Do you want it or not?" She snarled.

"Seriously?"

"I'm more of a bender anyways."

Eita thought THAT would be obvious by now.

The airbender glanced back and force between the two.

Reaching into his pocket, Nakajima offered her three gadgets.  
"They gave me six more back at the settlement."  
Eita lifted the strap over her head, "I'll give you all the rounds later."  
Handing it over, he took practice aim.

"Nice."

His finger lightly tapped the trigger, not enough to waste any ammo but allowed him the feel. Spinning around, he imagined a few enemies, taking each and every one out.

"Now this makes it so much easier."

He turned it on the two females, a steady hand pointed straight to Eita, the jokes and ease left his eyes, replaced with cruel and deceive.

"I'll let you choose. In the head for quickness or through the heart like your sister?"

* * *

Benjiro gulped uneasily.  
"Why the hell you here anyways?" Huyu questioned.

Shin'ichi glanced at him, and then smirked.

"I'm afraid we've decided the blade can no longer be left to the simple protection of the spirits."  
Yasuo's eyes widened.

"This is property of the spirit world!"

"Yet resides between the two dimensions. I see no reason they'd object were I to hold on to it for a little while."  
The elder avatar held it away from him.

"Not even you have the right for this."  
"I am the avatar no? It's my responsibility to ensure peace and I've decided this remaining here is putting too many in danger." He recited.

"Like hell you've been keeping peace!" Benjiro yelled.

"With your irrational view can you truly argue that?" Shin'ichi questioned.

"You just sent the Fire Nation into the Water Tribe and have probably killed thousands! How the hell are we the irrational ones?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I did not send the troops, I have only advised them. And in contrast, I have saved thousands of lives for the Fire Nation by catching their obvious flaws. Just because it's not for the Water Tribe doesn't mean they do not count."

"They're the good guys!"

"According to who?" Shin'ichi countered, "There is no definite good or evil. By the Fire Nation's book, the rest of the world is evil because they slow the progress of humanity by living in fear of spirits. And with the lack of proper regulations to ensure culture doesn't die, everything will be blended into a single ethnicity, possibly endangering the very existence of bending with lack of proper knowledge of how they began. Yet they are the enemy for the Earth Kingdom, who believe they are on an uncontrollable storm in an attempt to take over the world."

"THEY ARE!" Benjiro countered.

He shook his head.  
"Until you know the full story of both sides I do not believe you are capable of making those decisions."  
The master crunched his hands.

"And we're supposed to believe you have a completely unbiased opinion?"

"I can assure you I have seen the worst of both sides."  
"Is that before or after you told them you're just going to sit back and watch them kill each other?"

"Before." It wasn't an actual question.

But by simply answer he was getting under the master's skin, a small satisfaction that he felt the need to accomplish.

"If this is for protection of the spirits, I can assume it was your idea correct? Not one Takeshi has implanted in you head?"

Benjiro's eyes slid to him.

Takeshi.

That…was the name of his guardian wasn't it?

Was it the same one?

He didn't know if that was considered a popular name here or not.

Shin'ichi glared at him.

Not only did he mention HIM, he chose to word it as personal as that.

"I don't believe that is any of your concern." He announced his voice warning.

_'Don't even think about it.'_

"In this situation it does. This was created in this room and cannot be removed."  
"Again you question my abilities." Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses.

_'Foolish old man.' _His eyes read it all.

Yasuo's nostrils flared.

"If you listen to him you are going to create very powerful enemies."  
He smirked.

Now surely THAT was a joke.

"You're acting as though it'd be a first for me."

"I don't get it…what's big of a deal?" Benjiro asked.

"This blade is capable of actually destroying spirits. It was designed to divide those of the avatar, therefore giving it the power to actually harm the soul, rather than physical flesh. With enough ambition, it's quite possible for someone with enough strength to-"  
"To ensure they won't have any more problems with nosy spirits." Shin'ichi finished.

Huyu's eyes widened.

"So…you plan to-"  
"I'm not have no intention of going on a rampage if that's what you're suspecting." The idea was preposterous.

"Takeshi might not think it's too bad of an idea." Yasuo mumbled.

"He has already agreed to back my plans. He's not so careless, in case you have forgotten."

"Who's Takeshi?" Huyu was confused.

Clearly he didn't recall the previous mention of this man.

No one took the time to explain.  
The flaw took a while but finally set in Benjiro's head.

"Why…if you died…then how is Takeshi alive? He was your guardian right? Shouldn't he…like…I don't know…have…protected you or…"

Shin'ichi smirked.

_'Well well well, I'm surprised he caught that much.'_

"I do believe we are getting into a history lesson beyond your comprehension, Ashton."  
"Or perhaps you could tell him exactly WHAT your situation is." Yasuo pressed, "They'll be able to assist you with your…problem."  
This time it was straight to a death glare.

HE didn't have any right to mention that.

HE didn't understand anything about it.

HE was the reason for it.

And he was asking for Shin'ichi to explain it?

Were his temper as short as Benjiro's, he'd have jumped on him and started pounding his fist into his face.

No.

Calm head.

Logical thinking.

Three steps ahead.

He wouldn't be stupid.

A careful breath to keep everything calm.

"I grow tired of this meeting. I believe I'm done here." His eyes glowed across the irises.

A wind tunnel blasted the area, Huyu and Benjiro nearly fell over from the force; Yasuo's eyes widened.

"Shin'ichi! W-"

The noise was too loud, flashing lights and a sudden kick in gravity, they were falling.

Faster and faster, it stopped so swiftly no one could possibly have remained on their feet.

Benjiro hit his head on the floor, eyes whirling through his head and back out again before he was capable of thought.

But thoughts weren't needed, he immediately tried to jump up and attack him when two very important facts settled in his mind.

He was back in the greenery room, on top the enormous podium with Huyu, Shin'ichi and Mamoru near.

And he was tied up again.

"SERIOUSLY?" Surely this was just rude now.

You don't go tying someone up when they're not fully conscious twice in the same weekend.

Come on! Basic manners!

Tighter than before, even the slightest shift burned, shaving away bits of skin. He highly doubted there could have been any circulation with this.

How long had they been like this?

Since Shin'ichi showed up?

Did that mean they're hands were turning purple by now?

Huyu grunted, dissatisfied; he glared at his captors.

"That took longer than I expected…" Shin'ichi glanced at his watch.

"Five minutes behind schedule. I got the final ok from the commander and Nao is already preparing her part. Kenji has reported back and will be back within the necessary time and the rest are waiting on your word to continue the plan." Mamoru reported.

_'Damn how long were we gone?'_

They hadn't been in that place for more than a few minutes, right?

And Shin'ichi only appeared in the last half…so...did all this happen in the last two minutes?

Through a guess he decided that perhaps time differed in this realm.

The avatar nodded his head to show he understood.

Strolling over to Benjiro, he knelt beside him.

"I'll be taking this." The weapon had somehow found itself to Benjiro's side, just below his restrained hands; he attempted to grab it but only toppled back.

"HEY!" He wormed about, more tumbling and face-planting than anything.

Huyu shook his head; his fingers slipping in and out, these were definitely done by a professional.

In one gap and out another, he squeezed his eyes closed to ignore the blaze of pain.

"I already checked. They didn't complete the process. Nothing to worry about." The shadowbender seemed to throw that back in their faces.

"Good. That'll make things easier." Shin'ichi was capable of holding the blade without concern

Even if it did cut him it wouldn't have effect.

Benjiro struggled, rolling onto his stomach; he lifted himself onto his knees.

Balancing on his toes, he managed to raise himself into a standing position.

"Give that back!" He hopped towards them.

"Really?" Huyu thought this was just pitiful now.

Benjiro made a plunging dive forward, perhaps hoping to catch a head butt and knock the air out of one of them.

The two easily stepped to the side, failing to calculate his energy; he flew right off the edge.

"AHHHhhhhh-" A thump, "…..Ow." He squeaked from below.

Shin'ichi glanced over.

"He truly is an idiot."  
"You're telling me?" Huyu asked.

The avatar smirked.

Glancing to his watch, he knew they needed to hurry this along.

"If you two know what's good for you, you'll get out of here. This entire nation is about to be covered in blood." He warned.

Huyu narrowed his eyes.

And then the avatar jumped.

The master's eyebrows lifted, believing for a moment he was suicidal, when something very important caught his eye.

Wind picked up and carried him down.

He airbended.

In a spirit controlled environment, where bending was forbidden.

He just freakin airbended.

Mouth dropping, Huyu felt pathetic as he was forced to roll closer to the edge, peering over to watch as the avatar made his gentle touch down.

Mamoru took the simple route, walking down the curling path; he harshly glanced over any of the pictures, those having no value to him.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BEND I THOUGHT THERE WAS NO BENDING HERE!" Benjiro screamed.

"Basic rules such as that don't apply to those with the bond." Shin'ichi dismissed, heading towards the water.

Mamoru joined him.

Spreading his arms apart, the liquid separated on command, allowing them a bubble of air to walk through to prevent the water from soaking them.

"NO FAIR!"

Benjiro swore these spirits just hated him.

"Until next time." Shin'ichi lifted the hand with the blade in goodbye, perhaps a bit of silent bragging to enrage the time bomb.

As the lake washed back to place, Benjiro cursed.

Hotaka.

He was still outside right? Couldn't he stop them?

…

Yeah ghosts can't touch anything.

Probably wouldn't work very well.

He squirmed, rotating his wrists as best he could; it didn't seem to work.

Back and forth he tried to release enough room for his fingers to get some work. Burning, they had to have been on fire by the time he was rubbing up and down, resulting in nothing but angered moans.

His face was eating the dirt, pressing his arms back; he coughed at the taste.

No good.

Back on his knees, he tried to reach back to work at those on his ankles, his fingers unable to find anything useful.

"Shit!"

His head hit the floor again, twisting every way he could.

Nothing.  
"You're pathetic you know that!" Huyu appeared by him.

Benjiro jumped.

Looking him over… he was free.

"How…" Around the Master's wrists were bright red and imprinted, as good as a tattoo.  
"I know every knot and its weakness." He worked through Benjiro's quicker than the avatar would have guessed.

Half a minute later and Benjiro was pulling on his ankles.

…

"You need lessons." Huyu thumped his head, taking over.

Both on their feet, they were heading towards the water before the ropes completely fell from his legs.

"You gotta keep up this time okay? Savin your ass will give them the chance to get away." Huyu told him.

Benjiro would have objected.

But the fact that Huyu basically said he was going to help get this back said they were back on the neutrality.

That was fine with him.


	62. Snow Fights

**Snow Fights**

* * *

_"Finally! I swear if I could age, I'd be an old man!"_ Hotaka greeted their reentry.

Floating to their side, neither responded.  
Both were panting with hands on their knees in a near collapsing motion.

Heaving shoulders lifted and fell, Benjiro coughed up enough water to refill that lake.

He wiped the mouth, lightheaded and was unable to think a clear thought.

At least, this time, he had some pride.

He'd managed the entire way and didn't pass out/faint a single time.

Sure…Huyu had to pull him to go faster to get to the air pocket and he got his shirt stuck in a crack with the ice...

But nothing was going to ruin this amount of accomplishment.

That is, until he realized they were only a third of the way done with this challenge.

"W-where'd…" Huyu stumbled through deep breaths, "..they…go?"

The third puff and it began to slow.

Free of spiritual influence, his energy recollected.

A pause.

Swelling inside, he felt it flow in and out, opening access to his gift.

Expanding his mind, he felt about, finding Mamoru's energy; they weren't too far ahead.

Hotaka pointed in the same direction.

"Come on!" Huyu took off running; Benjiro followed at his heals, attempting to breathe through his nose for the sake of conserving energy.

Didn't work as well as he hoped.

_"How the hell did you two let him get the blade anyways?"_ Hotaka questioned.

That was NOT the kind of surprise he needed when the older avatar came out.

"He showed up and tied us up!" Benjiro said.

_"You didn't think to fight back?"_

"We were...in that weird spirit world place...and he cheated and tied up our bodies or something like that..."

_"Ah...yeah the guys a jerk like that."_ Hotaka flew at their side.

It was in the form a spirit was expected to follow, sort of superman like without the extended arms; yet everything on his body was still.

No flapping shirts or flying hair.

Huyu didn't think he'd ever get used to this.

"Any reason you didn't WARN us he was coming?"

_"I can't go anywhere near there, remember!"_

"Why didn't you try to stop him when he came out?" Huyu asked.

_"Cause the most I can do is fly in and out of him making "ooooooohhhhhhhh boooo!" sounds."_

Reasonable enough excuse.

Yet both felt a bit of need to blame SOMETHING on him.

Or, at least get some answers.

"Do you know what the deal is between him and Yasuo?" Huyu attempted.

Someone had to spill.

Why not the guy who was stuck to them?

Hotaka laughed.

_"You saw them huh? Not the closest are they?"_

"He looked like he wanted to kill him!" Benjiro didn't think that was normal for the avatar relationships.

_"I'm sure if he had the chance he would."_

"But why?" Huyu asked

He found no problems talking, completely regenerated; the endless stamina never seemed so filling.

_"Let's just say Yasuo screwed up big time and now Shin'ichi's stuck fixing it."_

"Why do you guys keep saying _"he messed up"_ or _"his mistake"? _What the hell was it?"

Benjiro hated this "code" everyone but him knew.

Hotaka knew he had to throw them a bone.

It didn't take too long to figure out which would satisfy them.

_"You saw who his guardian was right?" _

"Yeah, Takeshi…who somehow has connections to Shin'ichi…" Benjiro got that part.

_"Right, well, long story short, Takeshi killed Yasuo." _

They stared at him

….

_'Sounds like how Huyu would "protect me".' _Benjiro's mouth formed an O.

"But…guardians are supposed to do everything they can to make sure the avatar's safe…right?" The Master was confused.

_"Yeah that's the problem." _

"Huh?"

_"Spirits don't exactly appreciate someone going and swearing they'll help out and then turning around and taking advantage of it."_

"But like, how can you kill your avatar? I thought they were forced to be protective…that hurting them was something they'd never consider!"

_"Well…I mean it's kind of intuition I guess but like with training they aren't obligated…."_

"You can train for that kind of stuff?_"_

_"Yes and no."  
_"But what's the point of doing this if you can't even trust the person who's supposed to be saving you!" Benjiro asked.

_"Like I said, it wasn't SUPPOSED to happen."_

"Wouldn't they KNOW what his intentions were? Don't spirits know everything?"

_"Not even close. It was a nice surprise though. What I'd give to have seen their reaction."_

"But how does that screw Shin'ichi up?"

_"You're beginning to ruin the whole 'Long story short' concept." _He avoided the question.

"Whoever said we wanted the short version?"

_"I did."_

Pursing his lips, Huyu exhaled.

Fine then.

Next _"need to discuss topic"._

"Why didn't you mention there was another avatar?"

"YEAH! You should have told me bout that!" Benjiro backed up.

Hotaka glanced over them.

_"Another avatar?"_

The look was equal to figuring out how much crack a person had.

"Don't play dumb. We want to know about the one before Shin'ichi."

_"The one before Shin'ichi…" _He repeated.

"We saw the portraits! There was one between Yasuo and Shin'ichi!" Benjiro hated how oblivious he was playing.

Was it that big of a deal?

Was it some hidden rule that the avatar was supposed to be forgotten?

If the outline of the spirit was capable of loosing color, he just paled beyond comparison.

_"…That…doesn't matter anymore." _

"Hell yeah it does!"

Did this avatar like have a mental break down or something?

_"No, that's probably the one thing you don't have to worry about."  
_"He killed them! Or…me in a past life! That falls under a _"need to know"_ basis."

_"Look why don't you two just freakin focus on catching up for now? Do you even know how to use the bond?"_

"We didn't make it! And stop changing the subject!"

_"You didn't make it?"_ Hotaka completely stopped.

The image fell behind before he jumped back to their side.

_"What the hell do you mean you didn't make it?" _

"I mean there's no way I'm freakin becoming his guardian!"

"And no way I'm trusting him to keep me alive!"

_"Damn you two are selfish!"_

"What the hell you talking about! It's my life I DO get a say!"

_"Yeah but so long as you two refuse to work together the spirits side with Shin'ichi! They get the advantage in everything but if you two stand on equal ground it'll take away some of their advantages."_

Huyu watched the floor, knowing he had a point.

"If it wasn't as extreme then I'd consider it…."

"But as it is, it's just ridiculous." Benjiro shook his head.

_"It's worked out for the other avatars."_  
"Clearly not if one killed his avatar." Huyu pointed.

"WAIT! What happened to the other avatar's guardian then?"

Huyu hadn't thought of that.

"Does that mean Shin'ichi killed them too? Or did he not give a damn like Takeshi?"

Hotaka heaved an unneeded sigh.

_'Why am I the teacher?'_

"_Let's just get the damn blade back."_

* * *

"Are you shitting me?" Eita asked.

Showing no signs of lowering the gun, Nakajima smiled.

"You two are so stupid. But I guess that's what Shin'ichi's first notes were."

Emi's mouth dropped.

"You work for Shin'ichi?"

"Duh! Man I'd thought you'd have at least figured that much out. But I guess that's why they always called you SLOW right, Eita?"

Eita chewed her cheek.

"Slow? I don't recall that one in the list." There was anger in her words.

Hostility…withholding; a volcano about to erupt.

"Same thing aint it? Would you prefer I used pathetic?"

And then the lava spewed.

Her wrist shot forward, the disk hit his head; he'd slowed it just enough to prevent fatal damage, but everyone could hear the clank of a new concussion. Withdrawing quickly, she kept it tightly in her hand before charging at him.

Tackling him to the floor, Eita tried to grab the gun but was too slow.

Having never lifted his finger, he pointed it at her head as she drew back her fist.  
"Freakin bitch!"

He pulled the trigger.

The noise was of a rotation and then a click.

But nothing was released.

His eyes widened, not quick enough to be seen before her fist made contact.

Back and Forth she pounded, not leaving a single ounce of muscle in these swings.

"Who's...the….stupid one…..now?"

Nakajima cursed at her under a gargled mouth of blood.

Face hot in steam; he managed to push her off, throwing her back near Emi.

His feet staggered, getting up he curled his fists.

"You set me up!"

Eita now held the only useful weapons; had enough earth for decent defensive and offense.

The only thing for him was an empty metal hunk.

"We, the stupid ones, aren't that gullible." Emi folded her arms, "And for future references, you can't use a Master's seal. It's made of their specific energy and will reject anyone else."

Thank you Huyu.

Despite whatever Eita growls or screams about him, he did save them from a very nasty betrayal.

Again.

The worst part was that he had been very skeptical of Nakajima, in the same way he'd been of Kaimu.

And they didn't even believe him.

Again.

The _"stupid"_ remark may actually fit.

Nakajima stared in disbelief.

"THAT'S what gave it up?"

How did they not know he was just exaggerating? Just trying to make himself seem better? People did that didn't they?

Seemed pretty far fetched.

Emi nodded.

"It didn't make sense why you would try to blame Huyu for something he was innocent of. Unless you were trying to turn us against him."

The specific tale he said was that it was Huyu's fault. Why emphasize that?

Another laugh.

This was good.

Too good.

Nakajima remembered Shin'ichi specifically laying out everything. How much poison to knock himself out to appear as though drained. Where he was to be found. The story he was to tell when he woke up...they'd gone into detail about everything. To the slightest detail of Huyu's gift.

But never once was this detail of the seal mentioned.

He knew this wasn't omitted on accident.

_'That little punk.'_

The freaking avatar didn't seem to understand that these small_ "adjustments"_ to their plans were going to end up costing. That was twice he saved this girls life. Twice he's going to get a mark against him.

"Well well well…even so I must admit; I'm hurt. Something as simple as that made you turn on me? Your older brother?"

Her fists shook so hard at that reference.

Not yet.

Not yet.

Not yet.

"As soon as she said there was a chance you were lyin; I remembered what you said. YOU were allowed to live." She pointed to him, "wouldn't make sense when why I'd need to be dead, and they don't care about you. If you aren't a threat to them, if they'd actually talk to you, it's cause you're on their side!"

Emi didn't understand half of this but knew it was the reasoning she'd used to believe her.

The fact that Eita trusted her was new.

Was progress.

Even if her facts and sources were different, she wouldn't object.

Nakajima clapped.

"Perhaps I haven't given you enough credit." Resting his arms at his side, he stared at them, "So tell, what's the plan now? Kill me? Take me hostage? I'm interested."

Tempting them.

Pressing their buttons.

It worked.  
"Ima beat your ass!" Eita spread her arms across to send another attack.

* * *

Huyu didn't miss a beat.

The second the two figures came into view, he was drawing his seal.

Releasing an ice wave; it was strong enough to throw snow into the air, pouring down in a man-made coat.

Clouded and white out for a minute, there a pause.

As it cleared, both stood in stance, prepared to fight; they waited for a signal.

One problem.

No one was there.

"Where'd they go!" Benjiro ran forward to check.

Nope, gone.

"Please keep in mind we are a bit more creative than you two."

Huyu reacted all by instinct, spinning around with a slash.

Just out of reach.  
About five feet behind them, Benjiro wondered how they did this stuff.

Slowly lowering his sword, Huyu watched Benjiro.

The avatar knew this was about the time when he left it to the experts.

'_Hotaka-'_  
_"Not gonna happen."_ He shook his head, folding his arms.

The spirit floated back a few inches to emphasize.

"Huh?"

The violet eyes were focused on one thing.

The blade in Shin'ichi's hand.

_"Yeah I'm not going near them with that thing."_ He held his hands up in a surrender motion.

Shin'ichi smirked.

_'So predictable.'_  
Not even the spirit can escape his plans.

"You wimp!"  
_"Do you know what that thing'll do to me!" _

"Few scratches or so?" Huyu guessed.

Now that he thought of it…cut still stung.

At least it stopped bleeding.

But still, it was nothing to worry about.  
"More like destroy his existence as insignificant as it currently stands, and, with my abilities, could possibly wipe out his entire life to revert things as though he never lived." Shin'ichi held the item up.

Allowing just a bit of his energy to leak into the weapon, the blade glowed a threatening gold, slowly fading to a neon plum to match Hotaka's eyes.

Practically calling him out.

Benjiro's mouth dropped.

"He can do that?" He whispered.

You can...erase a person's existence? Take away their effects on history...have you not remember the person...and anything you accomplished is reversed.

Undone?

That...that had to be impossible!

No one can remove a person's life like that! No energybending could go that far!

"Quite easily actually." Shin'ichi allowed it to grow fainter until it was a simple weapon, aware his point had been made.

The confidence in his golden eyes.

He believed it.

Benjiro was beginning to too.

_"Which is why I'm out."_

Hotaka's image dispersed to nothing.

…

_'This…could be bad…'_

_…_

"Do you still plan to be so reckless now that your main defense had abandoned you?"

Harshly even thinking, Huyu clasped his hand on top Benjiro; allowing him enough energy for a fair fight.

"I have other choices." He announced.

The avatar rubbed his temples with the free hand.

Did these two have to be so persistent?

"You truly believe you have enough experience to appear a threat, don't you?"

"If I wasn't a threat you wouldn't feel the need to keep me from knowing what the hell happened." He shot back.

Huyu skimmed over everything; finding Mamoru's angry glares directed towards him.

He exchanged his own.

"None of the past is your concern and I see no reason for you to press for answers."

"Because you killed me!"

"You cannot be offended for losing a life that you can't remember."  
"Who says I can't remember?"

"You do realize I am an avatar as well, right?" Shin'ichi raised an eyebrow.

Of course he knew that they couldn't remember a past life.

_'Right….'_

"Well, that doesn't give you an excuse!"

"In this situation it does."  
"How?"

"The purpose for the previous avatar's motives were irrelevant and illogical."  
"According to who? You?" Huyu asked.

"Again, nothing you need to be concerned of."

"YES I DO!"

_'They're just stupid….'_ Mamoru blinked.

Couldn't they just shut up and walk away?

"Ashton, I'll tell you now, I have no interest in fighting unneeded arguments that'll lack any benefits."

"WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME ASHTON! I NEVER EVEN FREAKIN TOLD YOU IT YOU STALKER!"

…

"Seriously? Now?" Not even Huyu thought that was random.

Shin'ichi equal knowing stuff.

That should be known by now.

"Fine! Then let's get to the ass kicking!"

Shin'ichi's shoulders dropped.

"You two are really going to force another fight, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah! And you don't got any freakin master on your side this time!"

Mamoru's coldness switched to the avatar.

_'Does he really take me that lightly?'_

This was just degrading.

Shin'ichi pushed his glasses over his eyes.

"I am beginning to grow tired of your consistent meddling.."

"I'm pretty sure you're the own who's stealing."  
"This is a tool to assist the avatars, therefore I am using it to what advantages I can."  
"I'm an avatar too!"

"And you had the opportunity to create the bond yet stalled. Why? Because it wouldn't fit you. And with your lack of spiritual abilities I can assure you it'd just be a waste."

Benjiro gritted his teeth.

"Just because I don't want it now doesn't mean you can take it!"

"Then when you wish to make the bond I'll allow you to borrow it."  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

The older avatar glanced at his watch.  
That late already?

Well this certainly needs to move on.

"I do hate to start the fights, however I am on a schedule so if you two could either step aside or defend yourself for battle, I'd appreciate it."

At least he gave them a warning.  
"FINE!" Benjiro went straight on.

Stepping ahead, Mamoru revealed his dagger, taking a swipe at Benjiro.

Huyu followed behind and intercepted, having a gut feeling that perhaps this time HE should have taken on the energybender.

* * *

Eita threw her arm forward; the disk flew and nearly broke his arm.

Nakajima grabbed it from the air, having failed to slow it properly it felt as though it pulled the limb from socket.

A quick grit of the teeth and he shot it back; Eita's hand jerked downwards, smashing it to the snow to slow the pace.

"You really goin to out-earthbend me?" He asked.

Yeah.

There was a joke.

Rather than responding, she ran at him, punch curled fingers.

Nakajima caught her and twisted her fist behind her, a police move; he was forced to drop the gun.

Unable to throw herself back, she lashed out her other hand, managing to hit the head.

An involuntary twist from him had her spin around, she used that to power a blow and landed it in the eye, a kick in the stomach and he was stumbling back.

Lifting her elbow, the metal-earth lifted and she back handed it after him.  
This time he allowed it to buzz right by him, slinging it around and launching it against her.

Eita snapped her wrist summoning into her palm.

This wasn't as easy as in the Earth Kingdom.

Limited supplies meant limited, basic attacks.  
Bringing out a second, one at a time she shot them, bullets.

He redirected both, failing to see Eita coming down the middle.

She managed punch in the gut; he coughed before bringing his knee into her side.

Staggering for room, neither appeared pleased.

"You damn bitch. I liked it better when we thought you were dead."

_'Thought I was dead?'_ This was the first Eita heard of this.

How comforting.

Not only had the Master of Air announced that she needed to be killed, they apparently were actually planning on going through with it.

"Sucks that I'm too god damn stubborn to die, huh?"

Bringing back each of the weapons, she brought the third.

Eita twisted the knob and unlocked the hatch, allowing dirt to pour out of the metal.

Gathering up all the earth, it could be a combined into a rock about a third the size of herself.

Not the best to work with.

But more than he had.

Nakajima nudged his eyebrows.

"That's something that can easily be fixed."

"Big talk for someone who doesn't even have any weapons."

"Yet you know that this is only going to go in circles. I can redirect any attack you send on me with those.  
Eita held out her arms as the rock split in pieces and began to coat her sleeves, running up to about her elbow.  
Rock gloves.

Good for hand on hand and defense.

Terrible for long distance.

"Let's see how well you do on your own."

Nakajima smirked.

The third wheel.

With the two going at it, she had hoped she was invisible. Forgotten and would be capable of a sneak attack. As she had slowly backed out and remained unseen, she considered blasting him, or perhaps creating a funnel. Both would draw attention, however, and there was also a chance Eita would get caught in it as well.

Emi nearly had the perfect shot, her hand formed in a blade, aimed at the neck; you couldn't even hear her breath, erased with the wind.

Nakajima elbowed her in the stomach before she could hit, spinning around before grabbing her wrist.

Unlike Eita, she was thin from body figure and a high metabolism. Not muscle or strength.

Attempting to pull away was pointless, his grip was iron; he bent her arm in near breaking angle, she screamed in pain.

Eita came from behind, almost landing a blow; he pulled Emi in front, Eita barely managing to stop before breaking her ribs.

Throwing the airbender against her, the two clashed and fell over, Eita swearing at Emi.

Pushing her off, she grumbled a few inaudible names, getting back on her feet.

Emi stood and took a stance, bringing her hands up when Eita bumped her.

"Just stay out of the way." She growled.

"I'm the one with a significant amount of element to work with and can-"  
"Can let me take care of this like before."  
"Yeah, I mean, I'm technically not allowed to kill you so if you can step to the side it'd help." Nakajima motioned his hands for her to "shoo".

Emi's nostrils flared before clenching her hands.

_'If he can't kill me then I should be the one fighting…'_

"Oh so I'm supposed to believe your gonna kill me here?" Eita laughed at that.

"I suppose you're a bit lost when it comes to the last few years aren't ya?"

Nakajima clasped his hands together before flipping them over.

The gun lifted from the floor and flew into his hand. Like a paper he ripped it, squashing it in his palm before creating three small metal balls.

Eita's eyes widened.

Metalbending.

"Let's just say Master didn't give up on me."

* * *

Both pressing against the other, Huyu glanced over the shadow bender's weapon.

Three seconds and they pulled back, both in a defensive stance.

"You gonna fight me with that?" He smirked.

It couldn't have been any larger than his forearm; the master having the advantage in both length and width.

Surely a few clashes with the seal and it'd be done.

"The smaller the blade the easier it is for the strikes to come and go." He was swift, making a jab at the center.

Huyu blocked, but it was retracted and he spun too quickly to react, catching Huyu in the arm.  
Resisting a flinch, he deflected a blow against his arm, but Mamoru managed a slash across the leg, stepping into the shadow, Huyu couldn't move.  
"And the closer my enemies are the easier it is to trap them."

_'Shit!'_ He had forgotten that very important detail when fighting this guy.

With Nao, he kept trying to force close contact.

BAD idea with him.

Teeth locked, Mamoru's eyes darkened, the shadows lifting upward as a blanket, Walls surrounded him, every attempt to move his muscles was denied.  
It fell like a curtain; Huyu couldn't breathe as it grew closer and closer.

Another second and he-

_"BOO!"_

Hotaka appeared, throwing a punch at Mamoru.

By instinct he moved to defend, losing focus, the shadows dropped.

Incapable of physical contact, Hotaka fazed through without harm. Mamoru's eyes grew angered for being so easily tricked.

Hotaka laughed, evaporating invisible.

_'Ima have to thank him later aren't I?_' Somehow that seemed worse than the attack.

Huyu backed up; blinking his eyes, water gulfed the shadowbender.

Mamoru completely dropped, as though turning into black liquid, the water couldn't surround him as he slipped through the attack; He rose a few feet away.

Huyu allowed a water whip, Mamoru slashing his knife straight through to break the flow.

A shadow.

Beneath the water he quickly commanded it as a knife, shooting after Huyu, the waterbender made the right move in blocking it with his seal.

Being pushed back a few feet, he twisted his foot to send ice spikes after Mamoru, hoping to trap his feet.

As it was an inch within range of him, Mamoru rolled away, allowing the attack no time to redirect after him.

Huyu swung his sword, releasing energy enough to wipe this one away.

Mamoru, back on his feet, got half a seconds warning.

This wasn't like the Earth Kingdom.

There weren't dozens of trees and grasses with shadows to offer.

Here, his only options were what he could take from his enemy and fallen objects…and that wave didn't have a shadow.

Flatlands, the floor would be hit as well, not even an escape there.

He blocked his face.

* * *

Benjiro went for a punch, Shin'ichi dodging without even thinking.

Sliding his foot back around, Benjiro tried to hook one of the legs.

No good.

He pushed off with his hands and threw his fist for the stomach.

The aim redirected; Benjiro awkwardly moved his foot to kick him.

Blocked, he took the chance and lifted his other to swing around, hoping a shot would nail in the side.

The position was wrong and with lack of pressure, Shin'ichi caught the foot as Benjiro's upper body hit the snow.

Twisting the limb, Benjiro was forced onto his stomach; he pushed his other back in an effort to force a release. He couldn't quite figure out how to accomplish it, appearing to kick the air, he couldn't even add in a blast with this position.

"I see Hotaka has failed to instruct you on proper form." Shin'ichi let the foot fall.

As he landed he lashed out an arm, a water stream almost catching the enemy in the face.

Pushing it away, he held out his hand to deflect the air wake Benjiro attempted.

Swirling his legs, he attempted to knock Shin'ichi from his feet but failed, at least he was standing.

Back to basic stance.

Shin'ichi tapped the blade with one of his fingers, having no trouble with the handicap of one hand.

_"Note to self: teach you people how to fight."_ Hotaka spoke through the mind from his distance, still hanging about Huyu's fight.

So long as he evaded Shin'ichi's area, he was safe.

_'Oh right! Like I don't have ENOUGH to learn!'_


	63. A Natural's Advantage

**A Natural's Advantages**

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_Eita felt her head grow more than a dozen ton; dropping to the floor, she tried to force herself partly over Ushio for protection._

_She could only move her arm over her sister's, helping to cover the head._

_Something was flying about, something above them, more tornados to throw everything everywhere; her fingers clawed into the floor for assurance._

_It wasn't good. _

_No, it was very bad._

_Very very bad._

_'Do something!' Tilting her face up just the slightest of angles took more energy than she had._

_Osamu was unfazed, standing there with clenched hands._

_How did this not hurt him?_

_How could he withstand it all?_

_And if he could, why not stop it! _

_What the heck was this kid doing anyways!  
Earthbending was out…along with firebending._

_Airbending? _

_Compressing the air above them until it was practically smashing against their skull?_

_Waterbender?_

_It wasn't a full moon…meaning they were safe from bloodbending right?_

_A pause._

_The pressure lifted long enough for the two to breathe._

_Ushio squirmed next to Eita; neither could summon the strength to stand._

_"I refuse to return unless you allow these two to live." _

_The woman's eyes flashed over them; darting from one to the other. Lighter than the Master of Air's, Eita still gritted her teeth._

_It was the same look. The same examining, the same interest and judgment._

_The overly proud tilt of a head that looked down upon her._

_Her gut dropped and she knew.  
This was another master. _

_That she needed to get out._

_Out._

_Right now._

_She straightened a bit, attempting to pull herself to her knees._

_Her muscles screamed and burned, the bones felt as though they cracked, skin crawling with uneasiness and fear. Yet she managed to stand, going on to assisting Ushio before defensively taking the front._

_"Onii-sama…"_

_Eita hushed her._

_"Now now…you've heard the prophecy, if the girl lives it'll bring danger to us. Do you really want to bring something else to worry of?"_

_Osamu shielded the siblings._

_"But if we intervene it'll change drastically."  
"In our favor."_

_"You can't know that. It could end up worse than before, and once done, we can't reverse it if we choose this path over the one to come."  
The woman shook her head, the silver hair swinging back and forth in a slow, water like motion._

_Overdramatic and purely meant to emphasize her beauty._

_Eita hated the bragging. _

_"So long as he remains loyal," Her hands spread over the shoulders of the boy, "We can't lose." Her lips went near his ear, "And you won't stray again, will you dear?" _

_The boy didn't move; his eyes focused on the floor._

_No answer.  
"Then there's no need for all of this!"_

_"Of course there is, it's called insurance. We take extra precautions, no matter how many sacrifices it may take."_

_"You need me to return and yet you're unwilling to negotiate?"  
"Well it's not like you can walk out now; we're already too far in to back out now…" She strolled closer, "but I can see how unfortunate it may appear."_

_Moving a strand of white hair away from her face, she gave a thoughtful expression._

_"Alright…how's this? We kill one, just to say it's done and to please the rest. It'd be easy no? I'll make it painless…she won't even see it coming."_

_Eita's eyes widened, taking stance._

_The woman clapped her hands and the boy brought his arms to his center, the eyes glowing fiercer and fiercer, almost comparable to the avatar state._

_Lights and fog began to swarm about in his hands, spiraling into a mix of energy, Eita was unsure how you blocked that._

_He lashed out one of his arms, the attack nearly exploding, Osamu countered by spreading his arms.  
The boy froze halfway through, his attack disappearing; his eyes skimmed over to Osamu._

_And then changed._

_One blink of the eyelids, and the irises swapped for gold, his eyebrows lowered in anger._

_"Go now!" Osamu pushed the two sisters._

_Eita didn't need to be told twice. _

_Grabbing her sister's hand, she went straight past them; the handicap of the nightwear didn't hurt to bad, through the corn they pushed._

_The boy dropped his form and didn't stop them, having no original intent of killing either anyways._

_As the Master of Water neared him, his eyes faded back to bluish white._

_And she slapped him._

_Harsh and without mercy, she had read him, knew that attack was meant to be a bluff; he held his cheek._

_Spinning to Osamu, she sighed._

_"How disappointing. I hate chases. They're always tiresome." She spoke as though she knew what it meant to fight until one was tired._

_"Then let them go." Osamu recommended._

_"If only it were that simple, unfortunately I have come with a job and I do intend to complete it." She turned to her partner, "You may begin escorting Osamu back. Which one was it?"_

_"How would I know?" The teem folded his arms._

_Stalling. Under normal circumstances he'd just get it over with._

_But this time was different._

_He needed to help in what ways he could._

_"Dear, must we go through this every time? You've been doing so well. Now I know you read the spirits; which did Chiasa mark?"_

_Her mistake._

_She couldn't see what the Master of Air could._

_Couldn't see how Chiasa's gift left a small scratch on the soul._

_Only he could._

_No questions._

_He didn't hesitate, or think twice._

_"The youngest." _

_Osamu widened his hidden eyes; about to abject, but she disappeared, already on chase. _

_He turned to the boy._

_"Oh look, something to distract me so you can go help them." He turned his back, allowing the Master a free pass._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

Eita punched her fist; pieces of earth flew across towards Nakajima.

He lifted his hands, the metal acted as a shield before she drew them back.

Small metal bullets were launched; Emi ran in front, sending a strong enough current to push them back.

Eita shoved her back; the airbender stumbled back.

"Hey!" Emi was offended.

Eita ignored her.

Nakajima caught one of the metals and sharpened it to a knife.

Keeping the rock gloves secure against her sleeve, Eita took a defensive stance.  
"Let's how much you've learned." He ran at her.

A swipe at her face, she caught it with her earth guards; it clanked against the rock before he retracted and stabbed at the center.

She pressed it between the gloves before he knocked her off her feet.

Emi had a feeling he'd lied about his swordsmanship too.

On her back, Eita felt sweat roll down her face as she fought to keep the blade away, finally she kicked him in the stomach to knock him back.

Nakajima took little time to think, tearing a chunk away from the dagger; he threw it against Eita.

Timing it perfecting, she caught it in the gloves. He moved to attack her again when Emi interfered.

She threw an air blast; divided by a quickly put up metal shield, he pulled the loose scraps of the disks to enlarge it. Attempting an earthbender's style, Emi charged head on. Arms brought from behind in an air wake, it did no good against the protection.

He threw it against her, wrapping around until she was trapped in a coating, she fell on her side.

Struggling and squirming, Emi couldn't move; her feet kicked back and forth, unable to manage a proper attack.

"You're open!" Eita caught him in the back,

His bones may as well have broke; a crack practically audible as he was thrown to the floor.

Head bouncing in the snow, Nakajima cursed.

Eita brought back another fist to pound when she was flying back.

The rock responded to him, pinning her to the floor by her arms; she thrashed around in attempts to move, or at least push the gloves off.

No good.

His energy beat hers.

Teeth bared in anger; she glared at him.

Nakajima held his hand crunched, ensuring to keep it pressed with force, she brought her legs up, ready to kick if he came close.

"You're pathetic." He walked closer, knife in hand.

Emi was a taquito, only a head sticking out of the metal wrap.

But it was enough.

Filling her cheeks, she exhaled enough to blast him in the back, a lovely face plant for him.

The force backfired a bit; sending her rolling off to the side, her head spun twice as much as her body did, slowing a dozen feet away.

Nakajima, face streaming red, split his energy.

One focusing on Eita's restraints,

The other on Emi.

Twisting his wrist, the metal closed in, squeezing against her body tighter than anything should.

Tighter and tighter

Inch by inch.

More and more space she lost until it was unbearable.

She gasped for air, paled and then screamed.

Tighter and tighter.

Her chest felt crushed, unable to lift and fall properly.

Tighter and tighter.

Nothing could move.

Nothing could be still, her limbs trying to find a way to fit in this, pushing harsher and harsher.

Tighter and Tighter.

Her shoulders practically popped, pressing so hard against her sides you couldn't squeeze a paper between her arms and midriff. The hips felt as though they cracked, knees crunching together in an awkward angle, she was near tears it hurt so much.

"Now be a good little captive, and keep in mind I was only told to keep you alive. In what state you're in wasn't specified."

Emi knew she'd be in sobs if she could only breathe.

"Good so there's nothing wrong with you bein dead!" Eita came from behind and punched him in the face.

It wasn't for sure, but Nakajima believed he just lost a tooth.

Her rough fist bone drove into his jaw, pushing the lower half up, he bit his tongue nearly in two.

Blood flowed from his mouth as he fell to the floor, his eyes in a daze before Eita jumped on him and began to beat him senselessly.

Emi's eyes were blurry and wet; she could barely make out the jacket, still held to the floor by the rocks.

Of course.

Eita had found a coat that was two sizes too big, baggy on every section of the body. Even the sleeves. There must have been enough room wiggle her way out of the restraints.

Back and forth, the blue thermal beneath was splattered in his blood and streaming in her sweat, Nakajima yelled before grabbing a handful of hair. He dragged her close and then punched back under the chin; throwing her head back before she fell back.

He spat out a wad of blood, murder was in his eyes.

In one swift movement, the metal flew away from Emi and slammed against Eita, transformed into a giant spike. She covered her center with her arms.

It practically stabbed through the bones, ripping the shirt into short sleeved; the warm liquid poured down her arms.

So much was lost at once her head became light and her eyes lost focus.

Nakajima followed through with a metal ball smashing into her chest.

Eita could harshly think as she fell to the floor.

Her heart was faster than she'd ever forced it; muscles growing tired and her energy was flowing out as fast as the blood leaked from her cuts.

Emi could barely stand, arms shaky and unstable, she managed her way near Eita.

"You two are annoying." Nakajima didn't have much room to talk.

Face beat up with blood and sweat combined, his eyes grew wearier and wearier; he was right.

She did take out one of upper-behind teeth, replaced with an ugly blood clot.

The pants and injuries proved none had strength quite comparable to a master's.

Eita glared at him.

_'Damn bastard.' _She took a step, about to chase him when everything began to sway.

Instead, Eita had it appear she was taking stance, still nearly tumbling over.

"Y-you ok?" Emi asked under her breath.

"I've been better." She hissed in response.

Withdrawing the metal, Nakajima held them by his side.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" A command burst over the top.

Half a dozen soldiers instantly appeared; circling the entire fighting arena.

Eita noted that while they were in Archer uniform they carried guns.

Without energy to continue, Emi and Eita obliged.

"You guys are late!" Nakajima yelled.

_'Crap.'_

There had been hope that perhaps these were just passing soldiers who'd take all three as war prisoners.

No.

These must be with Shin'ichi.

"Our apologies, there were last minute adjustments needed at camp."

Nakajima snorted,

"Whatever," He walked to outside the loop, "Kill the ugly one. Blondie gets to be hand delivered to the Commander."

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Faster._

_No matter how many times her feet hit the floor; she knew it wasn't good enough._

_One hand pulling Ushio, the other swiping away the corn stalks, sticks and leaves cracked under her bare feet; she could hear her sister's panicked breaths._

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Faster._

_The plants brushed against her face, Eita thanked the spirits for her shortness, hoping it helped cover her._

_Faster._

_Faster.  
Faster._

_Twice she nearly tripped because of the pajamas, yet the momentum and pressure helped emphasize the pressure. _

_Almost there._

_The open range came closer and closer._

_She pushed the stocks away, bits swung back and nearly swatted her sister in the face, it didn't matter._

_Panting, a few more steps, just a few more steps._

_And the Master of Water appeared without warning before the two._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**


	64. Little Sister's Strength

**Little Sister's Strength**

* * *

The guns were perched into position, raised and aimed.

Eita felt her stomach turn; she knew these were all at her. One shot…and that was it.  
And yet she didn't move.

It was over here.

She try to dodge or attack, they'd shoot.

Metalbending was out of the question; she didn't know the first thing of how to properly begin.

Nakajima pulled the last bits of earth towards him, and her energy level now was too low to fight for control.

Her head was light and unclear, too much blood loss, even thinking of a clever solution was out of the question.

She, who once went seventy-two hours straight without sleep to study for a test.

She who survived two raids

An assassination against her by a master.

Multiple war invasions.

Hundreds of Earth Kingdom spars.

The death of every family she had.

Gave up here.

Dropping her hands, Eita held her breath, closing her eyes.

No cries,

Or begging.  
Or angry death.

Only silence, in hopes it'd be quick.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_Eita didn't hesitate._

_She charged head first, fist balled up so tight her knuckles neared white._

_Elegant._

_It was the only way to describe the Master's movements._

_She stepped to the side, grabbing the black hair in a solid yank before pushing her to the floor._

_"I'll never understand earthbenders. Such forceful head on attacks only leave openings to opponents." _

_Rocks smearing across her face, Eita thumped her hand on the floor; a pillar shot up beneath them._

_The grip on her hair released as the master used it to jump. A slow landing, her hair fell at her side in water motions._

_Jumping to her feet, Eita smashed into the pillar, forcing it to tumble down; it should have crushed the opponent._

_She didn't turn to check, grabbing Ushio's hand before beginning to run._

_Something rang out in the distance, shaking the floor before a light of fire exploded, catching the fields._

_It spread quicker than a blink, growing around them in the light of flames and darkness of smoke._

_A slimy arm of water caught her ankle and tripped her; face planting into the floor, she released Ushio before she could pull her down._

_Ice was pulled from the corn, shooting in icicles; they caught her by the loose clothing, pinning her to the floor._

_"It's very rude to take up so much unnecessary time…" The master had not a speck on her. _

_Picking two plants, the leaves were frosted over in hardness, sharpening at the ends._

_Dual swords._

_Ushio stepped in front of her sister, defensive stance.  
"P-please leave! I don't want there to be trouble!" Her threat was empty, lacking her sister's confidence._

_The Master made a stab, Ushio twisted out of the ducking as one went for the head._

_Eita focused strength one arm at a time, managing to tear the sleeves; she pulled the spikes from her shorts._

_Standing, Eita moved to push Ushio behind, but she didn't budge._

_"Ushio, let me-"  
"I can help too." Her green eyes stared straight into her sisters._

_Never did she pause._

_The moment they took they're eyes off her, the Master struck, appearing at their side; she slashed Eita across the back before she could defend. The elder sister screamed as the master turned, bringing the next sword around to hit Ushio; the small one pulled up the earth as a shield._

_Pushing both blades forward, it broke through the rock, but Ushio was prepared, her foot sliding across the floor before bending back, barely cutting a lock or so of her hair._

_She put her hand on the floor to catch herself, scooping up a rock before throwing in attack._

_The Master crossed her swords, breaking the earth into crumbs; Eita launched a boulder against her._

_Slashed in half, Ushio sent an earthwave to knock her off her feet._

_No good. _

_The master stabbed straight through, crumbling to loose rocks, they spread across the floor._

_Smog coating their lungs, Ushio had a momentary coughing fit, heat on her neck._

_Eita moved to punch her, but the rawness of the cut distracted; technique replaced with twinges._

_The Master could've put out the fire if she wanted to._

_But it served no danger to her._

_The crackling was dangerously close, Eita could see the sparks through the corner of eye._

_'B-bad….'_

_Ushio went head on, appearing to follow her sister's trademark punch, tricking her at the end._

_As she hurled her arm forward she leaned back, nearly slide tackling the waterbender._

_Dodged, Ushio threw her hand up to send a rock, it was cut in half._

_Eita came from behind, attempting a roundhouse kick,_

_To slow._

_She spun around to catch the foot, flipping Eita onto her back, she gasped in pain. The sharp end was put to her face._

_"How interesting…I'd never thought an amateur such as yourself would be found in this village…Osamu usually does so much better with his students." Pressing with force, she made a gash at the exposed section of her eyebrow._

_Ushio made the hit._

_Rock glove in hand, she pushed with all her might to ensure the most pain._

_The fair white skin was dirtied in brown pebbles; the master flew back from all the force, dropping the swords._

_Eita knew something was wrong._

_Something just dropped._

_Her soul…or her heart. Something was screaming._

_Something made her freeze, lifting only her head rather than standing all the way. Blood pouring through the small crease of the goggles to half blind her, her clear eye fuzzed._

_And then settled._

_The scene changed._

_From a knocked out master…to one standing…hand held out…the pale skin literally stabbed through Ushio._

_Not the sword, the hand._

_Fire was in the background, laminating her sister's paled face with blood splattered chest._

_Blood._

_Blood._

_Ushio's blood…_

_Eita couldn't breathe._

_Only stare as the dead eyes that were staring back…wide and in shock._

_Ushio's blood…_

_Bits dripped to the floor, each drop was rain, never ending._

_"Such a shame. Her face is so much prettier than yours…" It was spoken as though pitied._

_As though an accident…or nothing to be put on blame._

_Eita couldn't move._

_"O…onii….sama…." Ushio's eyes faded, tears on the rims with her hands dropped, earth crumbled slowly away from the skin._

_How…._

_How could she manage that?_

_One minute…..how could everything change?_

_Eita saw it._

_Ushio made the hit._

_Made a good one._

_And yet…_

_When…when did she have time to?_

_Her muscles shook, hands crumbling as Ushio's tear fell the floor._

_The master withdrew her arm, coated in red with a crunch of bone breaking Eita's ears, Ushio dropped._

_Fell on her side with her head bouncing a bit on the floor, the fire crept towards her._

_Ushio hated fire._

_Ushio would move…_

_To get away…_

_The five second pause of waiting seemed forever….but nothing…no movements._

_Not a single rise or drop of the chest._

_Eita screamed._

_She didn't know why…or how that helped.  
But she screamed until her lungs didn't have anything left._

_Ushio…._

_Move….she always told her how much she hated the fire…_

_Move…._

_Why didn't she move?_

_Hands clenched Eita's face was hot._

_Ushio…_

_Ushio…_

_Ushio..._

_Move..._

_Why didn't she move?_

_Ushio..._

_Ushio..._

_Ushio..._

_"I'LLL KILL YOU!" She shouted, pushing off the floor to lunge at the Master._

_Arms wrapped around her waist, something caught her mid air.  
Pulling her in the opposite direction wind blasted her face as she was moving back._

_Eita screamed, cursing every word she knew, she pounded her fist…hit whoever her captor was and thrashed about.  
Flames overtook the previous area…where Ushio was._

_She would have moved._

_She would have ran in fright…  
Why didn't she?_

_Nothing allowed release, she found the hand and bit it like an animal, practically tearing away a chunk of skin, but it was strong._

_It was eternity until she was free, yet they hadn't traveled far._

_The hours in her head equaled perhaps only a few moments._

_Set to the floor, She moved to race back._

_Ushio._

_Ushio._

_Ushio._

_Muscled arms caught her, holding back; she yelled, couldn't think. Not every word coming out would be audible, mixed with sobs and anger, she didn't even know if they were more than a string of vowels and consonants._

_"EITA! Calm down!" Osamu._

_She recognized his voice._

_It didn't help._

_No._

_It was worse._

_"LET ME GO WE HAVE TO HELP HER! USHIO'S STILL THERE! WE CAN GO SAVE HER! LET ME GO! SHE'S HURT AND WE HAVE TO-"  
"USHIO'S DEAD!" Osamu spun her around._

_Eita shook her head, attempting to push away._

_"LET ME GO! I'LL FIGHT BY MYSELF I CAN SAVE HER! SHE HATES FIRE I HAVE TO GET HER OUT I-"_

_"EITA!" He swiped her hair away, forcing her to see his eyes, darkness filled the eyes before his voice board into her head, "Run. Get the hell out and don't come back! Don't let them catch you!" He commanded._

_Eita was shaking her head, still screaming, nothing made sense._

_Only one thing._

_Run._

_And she never ran faster in her life._

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

It was even now.  
They were after her last time…and Ushio paid.

Three years she'd dodged.

And now-

"WOOOAHHHH!" "SLOOOWWWW DOWN!" "I CAN'T!" "TOOOO FASSTTT!" "HANG ON!" "AHHHHHHH!" The end combined into a duo scream, zipping from the mountains and darting across the scene.

Nakajima rolled out of the way, barely saving himself from a crash; snow flew above and over, coating the archers who refused to move out of position.

Shrieks, and there was a crash; what appeared to be a metal sled flipped into the air before the passengers went flying.

At least a good three feet in height before crashing into the snow; they rolled and twisted and tossed before pausing, completely covered in snow like a giant snowmen.

Eita and Emi glanced at each other.

…

"YOU WERE GOING TO FAST THAT WAS DANGEROUS!"

"I WAS TRYING TO MAKE BETTER TIME!"

"RUSHING IS BAD!"

"YOU SAID WE SHOULD HURRY!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN WE SHOULD CRASH!"

"IT'S WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"IT WAS STILL DANGEROUS!"

"YOU COULD HAVE DONE THE BRAKES!"

"THAT WAS YOUR JOB!"

"I DROVE!"

…

"Wanna go again?" He broke his straight face.  
"YEAH!" She threw her fist up in agreement.

Both looked at each other.

And fell back laughing.

"That was fun!"

"We should race!"

"At the top of the tallest mountain!"

"All the way back to the Fire Nation base!"

"We could get everyone into it!"  
"Maybe ride an avalanche on the way down!"

"Yeah!"

"AEKA!" The two girls interrupted the enthusiastic planning.

She turned her head to glance at them, smiling her big adolescent smile.

"Mhmmm!"

"And Kenji!" He waved hello.

…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Eita's mouth dropped.

Ok…they left at the house…on the outskirts of the water tribe.

What kind of magic transported her here?

"H-how did you get out here?" Emi was in equal shock.  
It was telling someone to stay in California and then running into them two days later in Texas.

Not something you'd think as logical considering it was a crippled girl with no connections!

Aeka laughed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You see, there was fighting and stuff that came close to the house so I left and then got stuck but a nice guy helped me and then I saw ghost Benny-san and then there was a dragon that took him and then Kenny-san saved me!"

…

"HUH?"

Aeka wasn't really sure if this was the right place to say everything.

"It's a long story…"

"Wait…GHOST Benjiro…he died?" Emi gasped.

Aeka quickly shook her head.

"Well…at least I don't think so. He was normal again but then he was poisoned and taken to the Fire Nation base so you never know."

"Poisoned?"

Aeka giggled.

"It was an accident."

"Are you people done?" Nakajima asked, angered.

Aeka looked at him, acting as though she barely noticed him.

"Naka-san! Your feeling better? Did your medication to make you sleep wear off?" She clasped her hands together before tilting her head interested.

Everyone stared at her.

"You knew!" Emi's shoulders dropped.

"Mhmmmmm. Kenny-san explained it to me."

"Aren't you on our side?" Nakajima turned to him.

Wait a second.

What the hell was this kid doing here anyways?

"I'm the neutral one, remember? Besides, she guessed it so there wasn't a reason to keep it a secret." He shrugged.

Nakajima furrowed his brow.

"Then WHY are you here? You know the orders; you gonna help me go through with them?"

"What orders?" Kenji slanted his head.

"The one to kill me." Eita lifted her hand.

"WHAT!" Kenji's mouth dropped.

"ONEE-SAN YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Aeka screamed, taking in note the actual scene here.

…  
"YOU'RE KILLING ONEE-SAN? WHY?" She spun fake teary eyes to Nakajima.

"Orders."

"Shin'ichi ordered this?" Kenji had to double check.

Nakajima shook his head.

"Like he gives a damn bout her! It was on the list and he just put me to it." The earthbender froze, "Oh…you guys aren't in THAT part of the loop, are you?"

Kenji blinked.

"Huh?"

Nakajima laughed.

"Look kid, just step aside and let me do my job. You can ask Shin'ichi bout the way he works later."

"YOU CAN'T KILL ONEE-SAN!"

"I won't, they will." He motioned to the archers.

They were statues, still until commanded to move, yet Aeka could read a few _"what the hell is wrong with these people?" _gleam.  
"PLEASE OH PLEASE DON'T KILL ONEE-SAN!" She turned to them with puppy dog eyes.

…

_'Um…'_ Eita wasn't completely sure if she was endanger of being shot anymore.

…

"Yeah they won't listen to you." Nakajima clarified.

"BUT WHY DO YOU WANT ONEE-SAN DEAD!"

"I just told you it was orders!"

"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THEM!"

"I want to."  
"DON'T BE A MEANIE!"

"Will you shut up with your stupid kid act? It's so freakin annoying!" Nakajima rubbed his temples.

"IT'S NOT AN ACT IT'S CUTE AND IT'S REAL!"

"You're freakin twelve! Grow up!" That somehow didn't quite make the point he was supposed to.  
"WAHHHHH HE'S BEING MEAN!"

"How the hell do you stand her? I mean, at least your sister was sensible enough to be dependent quietly!" He turned to Eita.

She gave him a death glare for mentioning Ushio.

"ONEE-SAN LOVES ME BECAUSE I'M ME!"  
"'Onee-san' needs to take a few bullets now."

He didn't wait.

Snapping his fingers; the archers never unfocused the shot.

They pulled the trigger, dozens of shots rang out. Kenji jumped; Emi covered her face in panic.

The metal sled immediately lifted and acted as a shield; wrapping around Eita for protection against the first round, the bullets hit and fell, unable to penetrate it with the layer of energy across it. After the pause it fell to the floor.

The guns were suddenly jerked from the archers hands, flying over to Aeka; they piled around her.  
"That could have been bad." She made a _whew_ sound.

Nakajima's eyes widened.

Both Eita and Emi were astounded as well.  
"Y-you can metal bend?" Eita didn't know that.

"Of course! You didn't think a metal sled is just found anywhere did you? We found some scraps lying around and Aeka-yang made it!" Kenji smiled.

Aeka gave a fake bashful grin.

The archers moved to attack when Aeka snapped her wrists, a bit of metal launched off quicker than eye movement before they thonked against their heads, knocking each and everyone out.  
"Now stay! Fighting's bad!" She puffed her cheeks while folding her arms.

Nakajima's mouth dropped.

This brat.

This…four foot…pigtail wearing…childish screaming…brat…

Just took out his offense.

Just ruined the whole set up.

He clenched his fists.

"You damn master."

Aeka tossed her head to face him, taking a bit more of maturity in her voice.

"That's right. I'm a master. You seemed to have forgotten that whenever you'd fight with Senpai while you thought I was asleep." Without even moving, metal shot against him, wrapping around his arms and legs to restrain him.

Struggling, he tried to escape but found it pointless.  
"It's useless; my energies too high to be broke." The cocky smile didn't fit her…it had a _'matter of fact'_ meaning.

Giving her appearance slightly older with the eyes narrowed.

Nakajima's nostrils flared.  
"You little bitch."

Tilting her head to one side, Aeka reverted to child.

"Haiboku senshi wa kare no sonshitsu o mitomeru koto ga dekinai toki wa, meiyo wa ushinawa remasu. Meiyo no tame ni dentō-tekina kekka wa,-shidesu."

Everyone stared at her, believing she completely lost it as these rambling words began to fall from her mouth,

"Watashi wa,-chi no shinrai ni hikiage rareta. Uragiri to uso wa kyoyō sa remasen. Sore wa chōdo watashi-tachi ni-nin ga, watashi wa betsu no kangae mo naku anata o korosu to omoimasu shita. Shikashi, watashi wa jibun no koto o gawa ni watashi no yūjin o kōkai shitakunai. Watashi wa anata o sa reta baai, watashi wa koko kara ue kara jibun no kyori o tamotsu to omoimasu. Anata wa, watashi ga kōshū no menzen de korosu tame ni kyōfu-shin o ushinau koto ni naru taimingu o shiru koto wa arimasen."

No one could make any sense of this; Nakajima was pretty sure this was directed at him yet had no clue how to respond.

Aeka had said what she felt needed and left it at that, never allowing her innocence to keep her face.

"You're bilingual?" Kenji asked.

She gave an overenthusiastic nod.

"Nearly trilingual. My Japanese has a bit of grammatical errors and all…"

"You're trilingual?" Emi was astounded.…

Aeka was smart.

She knew that.

But to speak three languages?

Even then it seemed a bit extreme.

Aeka enjoyed the attention, holding up a finger as she named them off.  
"Spanish my first language, then English, and I'm still a bit rough with Japanese."

Kenji found that odd.

Her lecture just now was definitely not English…but he couldn't recall any of the words as being Spanish.

Japanese.

The one she admits is flawed, yet she just chose to use it…

He had a gut feeling it was because she wanted to make sure no one understood her.

Rather than admitting he gave a grin.

"naneun hangug-ui jonglyu leul malhal su ... jiman, jeodo gakkeum ...ui bal-eum-eul teulligehada nan ilg-eul su eobsgeona neomu nan geuge jung-yo hange anya majchwo sseul ... "

Aeka's mouth formed an "O".

Emi thought.

…

"Chinese?" She guessed.

He shook his head.

"Korean!" Aeka voted.

"Winner!" He pointed to her, she clapped excitedly.

"What the hell are you people talking about?" Eita was lost.

"That's right! You guys don't have multiple languages do you?" Kenji never thought of that.

A person from the Fire Nation could waltz to the Earth Kingdom and have no problems with being understood.

"Um…why would we?"

What kind of sense is that? To have unity people had to know what you were saying right?

"Our world is a bit more split up than yours." Emi waved it off.

"So you make rambling strings of words to confuse people?"

"No, it's just how each developed."  
…

"You guys are weird." She shook her head.  
"I swear you aliens are just not right in the head!" Nakajima thought this was pointless.

There was a war going on and they're speaking three different ways, two of which sounded like a child's gibberish.

Surprisingly, Kenji was the one to finish him, appearing in his face before suffocating with air; he passed out in seconds.

"I suppose I should bring him back…" He didn't think this one would be quite as easy as Aeka to carry.

…

"Actually I'll just tell Shin'ichi to send someone for him."

Much easier to travel alone in these circumstances.

Immediately his eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! Does anyone know what time it is?"

Emi glanced at the sky, judging the sun's position.

"Um…I'd say around sevenish."

Kenji paled before throwing his arms in the air.

"You guys have to get out of here!" His head jerked around, looking for positioning.

Where was the ocean?  
Would they make it out on time?

Eita thought about rushing out…feeling woozy at the very idea of running, she sat down to make sure she didn't fall.

_'Damn…'_ Too much blood loss with too little sleep and energy.

"You don't understand! Shin'ichi has…..oooooohhhhh I'm not supposed to tell…" He bit his thumbnail.

_'I have to get back fast….'_ The last thing he needed was to be late.

"What is it?

"The Fire Nation's going to turn on him so he's going to use The Master of Fire as a defense! And it's not going to be very pretty! You guys have to get out of the Water Tribe fast or else you may end up getting caught in all of this!" He suddenly felt very impatient.

He had to get back to make sure everything was right….

To make sure that he was counted for and all….

"What?" Emi gasped.

"Shim'ichi-san's going to hurt more people?"

Kenji gave an uneasy nod.

"If you guys knew the whole thing it wouldn't seem so bad but I gotta go. See you in the Earth Kingdom I guess." He waved before taking off, using a wind to carry him a dozen feet in the air.

He disappeared in seconds.

Emi turned to them.

"We have to find Huyu and Benjiro."  
"And how do you plan to do that?" Eita asked.

Aeka clasped her hands together, the metal combined until it was a long, rectangle sled, enough to fit six people.

"We can ride around on this. I can force it to go with Metalbending and if Ami-san has enough energy, she can push behind so we go faster.

"So we're just going to scour the nation looking for them?" Eita didn't think that was very practical.

_"Then perhaps I can be of some assistance."_ The fourth person's voice made everyone jump.

Not even Aeka saw him this time.

Shimmering like glass, a hologram like boy appeared.

Emi paled.

"I think I'm hallucinating…" Surely she was that tired by now.

"Casper-san!" Aeka beamed.

…

Hotaka looked around.  
_"Who the hell is Casper?"_  
"You didn't say your name last time and Casper-san's the friendly ghost so I thought it could fit."

…

_"Clearly you people don't know me." _

"What the hell are you?" Eita removed her goggles to clean her eyes.

No, he was there….but wasn't.

_"Yeah yeah I'm a weird spirit; you living people really need to learn to get passed that. Look, let Benjiro explain AFTER I lead you guys there ok?" _

"Benjiro knows you?" Emi was having a bit more problem with the 'spirit' thing.

Wait.

He didn't deny being a ghost.

Meaning…

He was dead?

She felt goose bumps run up her arm.

_"Rule number one with me. I don't like answering stupid questions after flying five hundred miles searching for you."_

"Why were you looking for us?" Eita was weirder out.

She'd never seen him before…

_"Again. Rule number one."_  
"What happened to Benny-san! And Senpai!"  
Hotaka smirked.

_"Let's just say they're in for a nice surprise when they wake up. Now follow me."_

* * *

**A/N: Just so you guys know, this is AFTER the next chapter but I'm weird and put this one first so yeah…**

**Ok, I was going to let you guys use your imaginations or go to google translator…but I'll be nice.**

**Aeka's Translations: _When a defeated warrior is unable to admit his loss, honor is lost. The traditional consequence for honor, is death. I was raised to value trust; betrayals and lies are unacceptable. Were it just the two of us, I'd kill you without another thought. However, I do not wish to expose my friends to that side of myself. If I were you, I'd keep my distance from here on out. You never know when I'll lose the fear to kill in the public eye._**

**Kenji: I can speak Korean kind of...but I mispronounce sometimes and I can't read or write it so I guess it doesn't count..."**


	65. Whoops

**Whoops**

* * *

The ice broke through his skin on impact, showering the forearm with blood and tearing at his sleeves. The force threw Mamoru as a ragdoll, off his feet and back a meter; crashing into the floor on the same shoulder as before, this time he felt something pop. Rolling and tumbles, the snow was stuck to him with unshakeable strength; blood being the paste.

Frozen on his back, he couldn't breathe…shock still calming in his nerves.

Cold…it hurt.

A good few seconds of settling his head, the blood warmed his skin.

Eyes daring to peek through the pain, he had to bring the reality back to his brain before refusing a sound.

No moans or whimpers; those were weakness.

But moving…that would be a difficulty.

Simply turning a bit had his torso scream, the chest felt ruined; lungs refusing to hold a proper breath. Scratches and gashes running everywhere, his hair was a mess; the half usually covering his face was had pulled itself behind his head, small scar revealed.

Moving his arm to press against the snow, it had to have been dislocated, refusing to cooperate. Clearly not even the cushioning of the snow had been enough to break his fall. The red fluids made his skin moist and wet, sticky and uncomfortable; He was having trouble getting himself into sitting position.

Halfway up, he wasn't sure how much further he could go.

By guess he'd broken a few ribs…possible internal bleeding…few fractures if it was the absolute worse outcome.

He was lucky. No question.

That could have easily killed him….were he not to be him, he'd be out of the match completely.

Compared to now…where he was just fighting to remain conscious.

_'Damn master…' _

Wait until they got back to the Earth Kingdom.  
It wasn't going to be so easy then.

_"You know after all those years…I thought you'd be the best. But I guess in the end you're just his little brother ar'en't you?" _Hotaka floated over him with a smug look.

Mamoru glared.

_"Awwww did I hurt your feelings? Go ahead. I'll let you take a swipe at my head."_ Hotaka leaned forward.

The death daggers shot from his eyes could have killed him again.

* * *

An airblast.

Deflected.

An airwake.

Blocked.

Water whip.

Redirected.

Icicle claws.

Dodged.

Tornado.

Stopped before even thought of.

Hand to hand combat.

Defeated.

Benjiro didn't even ask. He knew Shin'ichi wasn't trying. He was just that much better. Had that much more experience. Benjiro was nearly out of ideas, and Shin'ichi had yet to show any sign of even interest. Anything attempted was swiped away without effort; he wasn't even attacking. It was all defensive motives and would let the avatar come charging back, the occasional knock down.

Both knew he could end it anytime he wished.

Shin'ichi just enjoyed proving how little experience Benjiro had.

The pressure Benjiro came at him with wasn't enough,

He needed to step it up.

A rise in energy.

The drastic change was enough to alert his instincts.

Shin'ichi spun around and met the seal with the blade, catching Huyu's surprise attack with little shock.

Huyu pressed his sword with force, aware that without the handle, the dual sharp edge of that blade would stab into Shin'ichi's palm.

Shin'ichi coated his hand with energy, saving the skin before matching the Master's physical strength.

It immediately occurred to him that this wasn't needed.

No, the set up in his favor.

"It would have been safer for you to remain away."

Shin'ichi's eyes glowed around the irises, the weapon's light returned, fading to white; Huyu's sword responded, an illumination expanding from the center before growing to the outer edge.

Huyu's eyes widened, feeling something off in the seal, it dispersed, nothing but water in his hands.

A gasped mixed with a _'huh?'_; Shin'ichi took the distraction to blast him away.

Benjiro was still for a moment.

Was that because of the blade…

Or because of Shin'ichi?

"It's both. I can affect a bender's energy levels, but this blade makes it so much easier." He read his mind.

As he spoke, he focused on Mamoru.

It probably wasn't the best idea to bring him out here to fight. There was nothing to work with.  
Not even a fire could be made to help out…

Yet, here his brother was.

Unwilling to admit defeat, he made it to his feet, scrapes against his face; terrible gashes and wounds on his arms; bits of his shirt were torn. White clung to the skin…his skin seemed even paler when you compared it to the snow.

Only a tone and a half darker.

_'I certainly hope he'll allow Izumi to examine him later.' _

Self-healing needed double checking after a specific point.

Benjiro attempted to tackle him to the floor. Shin'ichi stepped to the side, sticking out his foot; the avatar tripped into a face plant.

_'He really is hopeless.'_

Huyu recovered, sending a tsunami to overtake Shin'ichi; he redirected it to crash onto Benjiro.

The midget screamed before drowning in the wave. Huyu kept concentrating.

Calling his seal.

Focusing his energy into his palm, nothing happened.

It wouldn't come.

_'Freakin energybending!'_ He didn't waste anytime.

Instead, he ran straight on, attempting to get a good punch, Shin'ichi twisted away, Huyu spun around to get a kick,

Shin'ichi swiped the leg he balanced on, getting him to fall over, Benjiro practically jumped on his back.

Hitting him with the back of his fist, Benjiro fell on his butt.

An ice pillar nearly encased him, instead he redirected it to come from beneath, making sure to keep it within three feet tall; He back flipped to keep on his feet.

The ice was thick enough to catch bits of the sun.

Now there was a reliable shadow.

Mamoru had already caught on, dropping to nothing but darkness and slinking over to the shadow.

_'Now to make sure neither notice him.'_

It was perhaps the best part of Mamoru's bending. Becoming a shadow himself, it was freedom to move about without the usual restrictions. Other shadows healed him, gave him strength to regenerate.

But no one could see him there.

Well, they could.

But it became a neutral agreement to hide it anyways.

It didn't take a genius to think of it.

Or, perhaps it did…considering no one had dared to try it yet.

However, if they were to see that shadow-Mamoru connected to the other shadow…

That for a only a few moments they merged, and extinguished the shadow.

Removed the shadow by removing the light or burning the glow to cause it to completely change…

Neither openly expressed their theories.

* * *

Benjiro jumped, attempting to bring his fist down on Shin'ichi's head; the avatar stepped away.

Against the snow, Huyu lashed out a water whip.

Catching it, Shin'ichi redirected the force, using it to smash into to the pathetic air wake Benjiro threw.

The ground froze over his shoes; Huyu shot a dozen icicles in the sky to stab at him.

Each one was hit with the blade before Shin'ichi did a perfect handspring, forcing his feet free, he landed a meter away.

_"Ok. I've decided something very important."_ Hotaka glimmered from his safety zone, speaking to allow Huyu to hear.

"What?" Benjiro hissed.

Surely this could wait until later.

"_You guys suck."_  
"Thank you!" Huyu didn't believe that was a needed remark, forcing a water bullet after Shin'ichi.

He pushed it aside.

"I'd comment, however it's below me to agree with Hotaka."

It took Benjiro a second to realize he was just insulted.

Huyu crossed his arms.  
"I'm a god damn master! You aren't stronger than me!"

"Energy wise, no. However experience makes up for it." Even then; it was a bit more difficult to estimate Shin'ichi's exact energy levels.

Benjiro narrowed his eyes.

_"Why don't you two try a dual attack?"_ Hotaka offered, floating upside down for fun.

Turns out you could do it for a lot longer when you're dead than alive.

There's no blood to go to your head.

"What the hell do you think we've been doing?"

_"I mean actually use a- nevermind. You two aint in synch enough_." He waved it off.

Give them a few more months before they could even try a good team attack.

Benjiro took off, running to Shin'ichi's side, he pulled the air and attempted to suffocate the face; he blasted him away without thought.

Huyu sent a razor wave down the middle, Shin'ichi swirling it around himself before sending it back as a wave.

Catching, Huyu broke it in two, lifting them to crash down; he froze the ends for harsher impact.

Benjiro returned, Shin'ichi combined the water and aimed it towards Benjiro.  
The avatar froze it completely, running on top before jumping to hit.

Huyu stepped to back him up when his muscles tensed.

_'H-huh?'_

Eyes scanning to the floor.

A shadow.

_'DAMN IT!'_ Second time, surely this was just pathetic by now.

Mamoru rose from behind him.

While his clothes consisted of rips and blood, no skin was cut or bruises formed, Huyu's mouth attempted to drop.  
Five minutes ago he couldn't even stand!

Surely this was cheating!

Catching Benjiro's striking, he flipped him over, the youngest barely managing to stay on his feet, he had an extra step for balance.

"Shin'ichi, three minutes." Mamoru warned.

The avatar held his hand out, pushing Benjiro's head back so he could check his watch.

Exactly three minutes.

This was taking too long…he was running late now.

_'How the hell does he keep time?'_ Huyu wanted to raise his eyebrow.

Benjiro surprised them all.  
Twisting out of Shin'ichi's grasp, he attempted to mimic Hotaka's previous movements. A tornado kick with one leg swinging before setting and whirling the other around.

It lack smoothness and flexibility, stiff without real muscle to back it up, Shin'ichi blocked, but Benjiro didn't pause.

With his leg still pressed against the arm, Benjiro lifted his other, using a bit of airbending to help.

It swung around and missed the head by perhaps half a millimeter. Yet his fist had a clear shot. As he brought it down, Shin'ichi turned to the side, forcing the blow to miss, slipping to the floor; Benjiro laid out his hand before swinging his leg around.

Shin'ichi stumbled but didn't fall, and Benjiro shot up, attempting to hit beneath his chin, Shin'ichi made the mistake.

As a muscle reflex, he saw an opening and took it, momentarily forgetting the actual strength and job of the blade in his hand.

He slashed across the arm, in a fluid movement he spun around and cut the back as well, blood splurging to the floor.

Benjiro gasped, eyes closing in pain as it slowly crept over him until a cover of sting overcame in bursting pulses.

Screaming he fell, it burned in a way which didn't even make sense; the head hit the floor before thumping began to beat his skull.

The blade matched the temperature, scorching until it practically seared through Shin'ichi's skin, he dropped it with distress.

Rather than descending, it shot to the sky; a glow grew from the center.

_'WHAT THE HELL!'_ Huyu's eyes widened, a quick glance proved Mamoru didn't like this either.

The shadowbender dropped, the shadow sped towards Shin'ichi before it wrapped around him as well, pulling him lower for protection.

Huyu stepped back, focusing everything he could to pull his seal.  
Nothing.

The light burst to green before half was converted to white. Dual beams shot out and hit both square in the chest.

* * *

Shin'ichi gave a bit of a relived sigh as he was released from the realm of shadows. Never having admitted it to his brother, shadow travel was something he wasn't quite fond of.

The first time they'd ever attempted was in a state of emergency, and with a few distractions he hadn't taken the time to admit he disliked the oddness.

Yet it was the quickest routine of travel and he couldn't exactly refuse.

Particularly when Mamoru was accustomed to using it so frequently.

For the time being, neither had anything to say, a bit confused.

…

Both looked at each other, waiting for the other one to come up with the theory.

…

"We just got screwed didn't we?" Mamoru asked.

Shin'ichi opened his mouth to answer…but didn't have a clear one.

…

_"I didn't know it could work like that!"_ Hotaka threw his hands out, appearing before the two of them.

Of all the million facts he knew of spirits and their earthly weapons, this wasn't one of them.

"Neither did we." Both confessed in perfect synch.

This certainly wasn't in the basic handbook.

The spirit floated above Benjiro's unconscious form, waving his hands to get attention.

No response.

_"Yup. He's out."_

"You couldn't tell from just looking at him?"

Mamoru went to Huyu, lifting the limp arm, he checked.

"Sometimes it's just creepy with the whole 'shared soul' thing." He compared his wrist side by side with the master's.

An emerald green on both.

_"You'd think Shin'ichi's would be a bit more colorful with all the energy mix up." _Hotaka pointed out.

"Hotaka; shut up." Shin'ichi still disliked that subject being open.

Hotaka made a face behind his back.

Shin'ichi found Benjiro's, the small ring of white on his right.

_'I thought he was ambidextrous like me…' _Last time he'd checked Benjiro didn't really favor one arm.

Apparently his right was just a hint stronger.

"At the very least they had to have a blood exchange…when did Huyu give his half?" He asked.

Mamoru glanced at the master's dark hand.

It was washed off from the water, but a definite cut on the palm.

"Maybe he cut himself before you came."

Shin'ichi couldn't remember if he'd seen blood in the spirit realm.

And Benjiro was the only one to get blood on it afterwards…after he'd allowed the blade to absorb some of Huyu's energy.

_'How convenient…' _

_"But it's supposed to be a vow. How the hell can the spirits bond them when it's was an accident!"_ Hotaka threw his arms up.

The avatar shrugged.  
"Perhaps they believed it was needed and just took what they could." The spirits were weird like that.

Mortals didn't truly get a say.

They're word was law; much too many people's annoyance.  
Hotaka smirked, understanding what that meant.

_"Now you know who they favor…"_ He flew around Shin'ichi, _"You scared?"_The devil smile was far too amused.

Shin'ichi brushed that off.  
"Why? I can certainly hold my own against a few spirits," he picked up the blade again, cleaning the rough edges with his shirt.

_"You're cocky."_  
"I head no advice from a dead boy."  
_"Yet a dozen of us dead boys just gave Benjiro a fighting chance."_ While Hotaka didn't actually help with that part, he felt like he could group them with himself.  
Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses.

"Let's see how well that goes when they wake up."

Hotaka gave him that, knowing he was in for a lot of yelling and questions soon.

The two gave their departure, a simple hand up as a goodbye with mockery.

"Please advise them to leave as soon as they can."

Hotaka snorted.

_'Yeah, like they listen to ME.'_

Circling the two, he rubbed his chin.

_'S'pose I oughta make myself useful.'_ He flew past everything, floating higher for a good view, _'Now where to find them….'_

* * *

**_A/N: _**

**_Yeah probably not how most of you thought/hoped for it to happen...but I suppose you could say that it was the only way it WOULD happen._**


	66. 5th Arc End Part 1

**Rude Departures**

* * *

Proper procedures.

When entering a territory or dealing with business, you don they're nation's color. Not overly accessorizing to make it obvious, but simple jackets or shirts.

Shin'ichi had a wardrobe set preapproved for any nation anywhere.

It gives them comfort in seeing this, believing you favor their nation above the others. A false hope of alliance or unity.

Were he to show up to an Earth Nation conference in a Fire Nation's coat, it was a slap in the face.

They'd eye him, believing he was sending them a secret message that he'd chosen a side.

He could not afford that kind of publicity.

First rule he'd learned when taught the basics of politics.

Always make sure your appearance corresponds with the appropriate time/place.

However, like every other day when not on the job, upon departure, dressing in neutral colors told the others it was over.

That there was nothing more to be gained, that once again he'd take his place behind the curtains and out of the war side view.

Grey, white and black were the only official unclaimed colors,=; every other could in some way be connected with a country.

So little of selection, he knew his daily attire was dull, but after so many years it just became his style.

Yet, somehow it ended up complimenting his natural features, emphasizing his black hair and dark rimmed eyes, the glasses only brought attention to the golden irises.

Switching the burgundy cape for a plain onyx, Shin'ichi walked across the camp; Masters, Prodigies, and guardian behind him.  
Kenji kept making little noises, Izumi had set the nose without issue, however a nasal bandage was insisted for at least a few days…even the smallest twitch was the enemy.

The worst of it was just leering over him, a sneeze that he knew would hurt but couldn't quite distract himself.

He was sweating, holding his breath.

Nao was at his side, feeling awkward.

Hair loose, make up on, padding free and finally a break from the illusions.

They were looking at her.

HER.

Not him.

It was over.

They knew.

Everyone.

She didn't show signs of nerve…in fact it was interesting.

For a year she trained with these people…and never once did anyone other than Seiichi lay eyes on her.

Not every emotion could be contained, a few escaping into the eyes and lower lip.

Girls were in shock, scanning over her in envy of her perfectionism.

Guys, a few wondering if they were gay for thinking she was hot and the others upset she had taken them out in previous matches.

All were disappointed though.

As though she were the traitor.

Her blue eyes drifted away, holding herself high before they were confronted with the commander.

"I wouldn't leave so early; you never know if the Earth Kingdom is patrolling for runners." Ren advised.

It didn't take a genius to know this was uncared for information. Only words said to act as though you cared for a person's safety.

Shin'ichi raised his eyebrows.

"I have the same agreement with the Earth Kingdom as I do with the Fire Nation. They may not detain me without violating our treaty." He dismissed.

Ren's eyes slid to Nao's.

"I commemorate you. Not everyone could so easily pick our special tool out of the bunch." No "I have an act for these kinds of puzzles." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of the nose.

one even attempted to hide the glares.

Over a hundred looks beating through her; she didn't move.

They're just jealous, she told herself.

Angry that they had been so easily fooled for so long.

Jiro and Tamako, she didn't know what it was that made her eyes find them.

Standing side by side, she hadn't seen them since news of Seiichi's death came to light.

The strictness of their eyes…no, even if they would share no emotion of it, they blamed her.

Just like everyone else.

"And I take it you've fully thought this through?" Directed towards now, she showed no weakness.

A smirk.

"Didn't have to." With a quick shrug of her shoulder, she allowed her fangs for emphasis, "After all, I get sooo many more benefits with him." She leaned her hip to the side, arms crossed over her chest.

A quick skim over of the groups, she found Rika…next to Satoko.

Daggers.

They made eye contact…but Nao tossed her head, allowing her shags to fall out and back in place.

Ren watched her.

"Now then, about the final stage…" He turned back to the Avatars.

"Follow your own judgment for a majority and when the time comes execute the plan. All of your troops have taken the proper precautions; I can assume you can finish it out from here."

The shot against him, one which didn't go unnoticed.

"ACHOO!" Kenji couldn't hold it in much longer, flying a few feet; everyone had jumped in suspicion of an attack.

Instead he landed cleanly, tears in his eyes from the; one which didn't go unnoticed.

"ACHOO!" Kenji couldn't hold it in much longer, flying a few feet; everyone had jumped in suspicion of an attack.

Instead he landed cleanly, tears in his eyes from the pain as he held his face.

He couldn't help make a small puppy dog whimper.

_'Ow…'_

Ren cleared his throat, moving on from the scene.

"The arrangement was that we must have defeated the Water Tribe. Leaving now voids the agreements."  
"I promised victory by the end of the weakened and as soon as this day ends I will have kept my word. I've done everything in my power and any further mistakes cannot be pressed on me."  
"And you have not even the slightest interest in the victory celebration?"  
"The destruction of the Southern Water Tribe is a victory for the Fire Nation. Not for me."

"Yet you are of Fire Nation blood."

"My background means little to nothing when it comes to loyalty."

Ren shook his head.

"It's those kinds of thoughts…that are making it inevitable to restrain you."  
It was a blur.

Arrows flew and archers attacked.

Kenji dodged a few, something catching his sleeve before throwing him to the floor; he felt someone grab him and hit the nose, causing him to crumple to the floor.

Iwao swung around with his crutch, loosing balance and falling into the snow.

Both Izumi and Yuu held up their hands without struggle, dropping to their knees with head to the floor in surrender.

Mamoru found a shadow and took out about ten, another hit a pressure point, yet he turned it on them, flipping them to their back, he crushed their throat with his foot before directing two onto each other, a third came and distracted his front while the fourth snuck up from behind and injected a prepared capsule of poison.

Less than a second and he fell unconscious to the floor.

Nao turned.

Hitting behind the knees, she forced Shin'ichi back and held her seal to his neck; he could feel the energy radiating within the bolt.

"Mmm I kind of enjoy this position." She whispered in his ear.

Shin'ichi rolled his eyes, lifting not even a finger in defense.

"Avatar Shin'ichi, The Fire Lord has given the orders of your arrest. You are being taken prisoner of war and will be transported directly to the capital." Ren announced.

…

"Ok. Now, why couldn't you have just asked me to go?"

* * *

Huyu moved his eyelids slowly, bringing them upward as the snow attempted to invade.

Batting a few times, flakes stuck to his lashes, making them seem heavier than ever.

_'Ow…'_

It wasn't a section or piece…no little muscle or bones...

It was everywhere.

Everywhere hurt.

Not even a definite kind of pain.

Stabbing was too severe…burning unfit…stinging vague unless you counted dull…

_'Ok seriously?'_ He decided this was ridiculous.

Either his energy needed to leave him for good so he could adjust or just stick with him like it's supposed to.

This '_weird spiritual stuff half canceling out'_ was just ticking him off.

A heavy head, it took more strength than it was worth just to lift it.

_'Ow…ow…ow..'_ he pushed himself up, managing it to his knees.

Now…

What happened?

Benjiro was knocked out to the side of him; a scenario Huyu was growing accustomed to.

And…snow.

Just outside the mountain area…

Last thing he remembered…

His brain pounded, pulsing in anger from this simple request.

Fighting...Mamoru caught him twice…the last time he let him go…for some reason.

Yeah…

It was along that line.

Minor details were the rest, he rotated his head in a test, feeling a bit of a pop in the neck; it was fine.

Ok…

So…

Why were they fighting again?

He pursued his lips, unable to think.

It had something to do with spirits and stuff, obviously.

_'Uh…'_ he was drawing a blank.

…

_'Oh who cares?'_

He shook the ice from his hair… he stood up, blinking tired eyes.

A nap.

Yeah…he could go for one of those.

Looking about, he was pretty sure it was morning when they passed out. Now seemed about afternoon, exact time he didn't try to specify.

Benjiro moaned.

Walking over, Huyu nudged him with his foot.

"Get up." He didn't dare give any energy for help.

Not this time.

Give him a few hours first.

Rolling to his side, Benjiro could only half look, dropping his eyelids before sighing.

"I'm tired…" He complained.  
Up?

Huyu wanted him to get up?

That was ridiculous.

Sleep.

His muscles were so sore…how long had it been since he had a proper night's sleep?

Knocked out didn't count…

…

He decided he was due.

Huyu was about to rebuttal, but saw no point.

Heck, what'd he care?

Sitting back down, clearly whatever there was before wasn't so important or else he'd remember right?

…

Huyu laid back, wondering what was next.

…

"Think Emi and them are ok?"

Closing his eyes, Huyu searched.

Finding it surprisingly easy…using his gift was no longer the challenge Kaimu intended.

"They're all together…closing in on us actually."

Benjiro nodded his head, feeling like that was more than he had the strength to do.

"Ok…we'll wait here." He put his hand under his skull as a pillow.

Huyu debated for a moment.

Take off and find his own way out…or just get over himself and help out.

…

Walking seemed too far.

…

He rested his head on the snow; taking slow, easy breaths.

…

…

…

_"UP UP UP!"_ Hotaka appeared, clapping his hands; screaming to get attention.

Both cringed, so much weariness had the two under a dark headache that made any noise unforgiveable.

_"What the hell is it? Nap time?"_ He glided around the two.

Huyu attempted to throw an ice spike after him, more for personal fulfillment than actual harm.

Hotaka raised his eyebrow as it faded through.  
"You're annoying!"

_"Never claimed not to be."_  
"Come on; can't you just leave me alone for a few hours?" Benjiro opened an eye to glare at him.

_"I did when you two were knocked out. I even went to get your rescue crew. And do I hear a thank you? No. Only sass. You don't give me enough credit you know."_ He folded his arms.

"Rescue crew?" Huyu shifted his head towards him.

_"Yeah….hold that thought!"_ The image popped, disappearing for a few moments.

…

"Um…"  
"Dead people have so many issues." Benjiro closed both his eyes again.

…

_"Ok good they can get the rest of the way without me."_ Hotaka materialized again.

"Who the hell you talking about?"

_"Emi, Aeka and Eita. Duh."_  
"You found ALL of them?"

_"They saved me the trouble…being already together and all."_  
"Wait! Aeka-chan's safe! What happened to her anyways? I mean…" Benjiro shot up.

Was it sad he'd forgotten all about her until now?

But that part of the weekend was so long ago…he couldn't even remembered when they got separated.

_"Yeah she fell off the dragon."_  
"What!" They had Huyu's attention now.

"Whoa you mean like…when it was barely taking off right!"  
Hotaka shook his head.

_"Nope. We were up and out. I'd say a few thousand feet."_  
"You let Aeka-chan onto a dragon!" Huyu's mouth dropped.

"NO! She…uh…" Benjiro couldn't recall that part.

_"Jumped on to help him."_ Hotaka finished for him.

"And you didn't think to help!"

"I was drugged!"

"What?"

_"Relax. I saw Kenji intercept her…and THEN they crashed."_

"Kenji?" Huyu looked at him.

_"Spiked hair kid."_ He reminded him.

"Yeah I know that! I'm sayin why was he there?"  
_"Beats me. Maybe he was out for a stroll_." Hotaka shrugged.

Huyu recognized the tone this spirit was taking.

It was the same one he used right before he told them to change the subject because he was either hiding something or he found the need of the conversation passed its end.

In this particular moment he believed it was because this was boring him.

Finally the memory clicked.

"What ever happened to that blade?"

That's right…it was supposed to stay at here and Shin'ichi was taking it…

..And then it was floating and…

Uh…

Ok, he couldn't think that far.

Hotaka grinned in amusment.

_"You two ain't noticed yet?" _

They exchanged looks.

"Huh?" Both had bewilderment written on their face.

Hotaka laughed, rolling in a backwards flip.

_"Oh how fun! I love cluelessness!" _

Neither liked the grin on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

_"Nothing…Oh nothing at all."_

"Don't lie!"

_"But it's so much fun."_ He leaned onto his stomach, sitting his head rested on his hands.

"Will you just spill?"

_"If I was to say it, it'd ruin the surprise!"_

"What surprise?"

Hotaka made motion to zip his lips.

"You're such a kid." Huyu knew this is what they did for attention.  
Hotaka let that slide, aware none of them knew his real age.

Benjiro's gut was foreboding him; he licked his dry, shriveled lips.

"You're screwin with us?" He asked.

For once he was hoping the answer to be yes.

_"Nope. I'm probably the only spirit who didn't." _

"What?" He was confused.

Hotaka twisted his wrists back and forth, rubbing the one covered in tape with a giant devil grin.

_"Nothing. Nothing at all." _

_'He's on crack…'_ Benjiro swore.

"Just spit it out!" Huyu was annoyed.

_"It's so obvious you people don't know me. You see, I suck at listening…so when your asking me to tell, I'll just take longer."_ Turning to lay on his back, he floated around the two.

"Then don't tell us!" Benjiro demanded.

"Alright. I won't."  
"I swear….I'd kill you if you were alive." That thought was the only thing comforting to Huyu.

_"You and a hundred other people. Do you know how many lives I'd have to have to satisfy them all?"_  
"I imagine more than the spirit world has to offer."

_"That's for damn sure. If I could be reincarnated that often the I'd give the avatar's competition."_

"BACK to what you were saying…what did you mean spirits screwed us."  
_"Well…maybe not so much you guys…more like they screwed Shin'ichi and you guys got in the way..."_

Not so much got in the way as only option actually.  
…

"I have a hunch…and if it's right I will probably end up beating the crap out of him just to make a point." Huyu cracked his knuckles.

Benjiro scooted away.  
Hotaka laughed, rubbing his hands together.

_"Oh how interesting this will be."_

"I don't get it!" Benjiro was confused.

Huyu aligned his jaw.

Hotaka lifted his wrist again, pointing to it.

Benjiro mimicked, pushing his sleeve up to look at the skin.

…  
"I don't get it."

Hotaka slapped his head.

_'Freakin white guy.'_ Clearly it didn't show up as well as one would believe.

Huyu, however, saw his right away.  
"That's not a grass stain is it?" A thin green ring, it stood out better on his dark skin.

Just over his veins, he rubbed the skin, attempting to smear it off.

No good.

"You have a tattoo?" Benjiro never noticed that before.

Huyu socked him.

For both his stupidity and anger of this unfairness.

Straight in the face, Benjiro flew to the floor.

Something panged in Huyu's head, striking a nerve in his brain, he gritted his teeth.

"Shit!" He growled.

_"Yeah…you see…your not supposed to protect him…not beat him."_

Huyu immediately turn this to the spirit.

"I DIDN'T agree to it!"  
_"Hence the, 'you guys got screwed' part."_

"That's not fair! It was supposed to be a choice!"

_"I shall repeat for a third time: You guys got screwed."_

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" Benjiro screamed.

"Shut up!" Huyu was steaming.

You can't just make a person a guardian without their permission!  
If you're going to make someone protect another person, they should have a say!

It isn't something you can just pass to anyone you want! Wh-What kind of deal was that! Especially if they already specifically denied the job! How do you just throw that to the side and force it to you anyways!

What the hell!

_"Hey! Think of it like this. You punched him right? So clearly you aren't overly affected."_ Hotaka pointed out.

That was true.  
He did get to punch him.  
It hurt him to do so..but there wasn't anything that physically made him incapable of it.

No emotional ties or creepy _'Is he safe'_ panics.

In fact…he didn't even feel any different.

_'Huh.'_

He decided Yasuo was a terrible explainer.  
Still didn't matter.

"Is there a way to reverse it?"

_"Yes. You can go, cut into his soul and take out your part and switch it with the part of him in you. Yeah…no problem…"_ He gave a very enthusiastic nodded.  
"WHAT!" Benjiro screamed, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN PART OF HIM IN ME!"

Yes.  
He was that stupid.

Glancing down his shirt, Benjiro looked to see if there were any cuts on his torso or what not, believing the only access to the soul was through flesh wounds.

…  
"My IQ's dropped hasn't it?" Huyu hung his head.

_"SOUL. Not brain cells."_  
"YOU MEAN HE'S MY GUARDIAN?" Benjiro threw his finger against Huyu.

_"Yup. Congrats."_

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

_"Ok if I seriously have to repeat myself FOUR times then you're hopeless."_  
"I WANT A RETURN!"

_"I again use the same answer I had with Huyu."_

Benjiro began to pace, glancing again at his wrist.

…It was faint…but yes, he could see it.

Thin and white.

"There's seriously nothing?" Huyu asked again.

_"Um…I guess you could kill him and it'd be even again."_

"Is that a serious offer?"  
_"NO. Even I'd have to step in there."_

Huyu crossed his arms angrily, trying to think.

…

He took a calming breath.

"Ok…WHAT happened?" He needed that elaborated.

Hotaka held up his finger, disappearing again.

"Where the hell does he go when he does that!"  
"How should I know!"

"He's YOUR spirit."  
"He's just in me. Doesn't mean I control him."  
Huyu shook his head.

Benjiro paused.

…

"Wanna hide?"

"Oh yes. Where? Behind that flake snow?" Huyu pointed out the lack of cover.

…

Benjiro giggled…and then laughed, realizing something oh too sweet.

"What?"

"Well. Now you can't make fun of me for any of the spiritual stuff anymore."  
"Huh?"

"TECHNICALLY, I have Shin'ichi and every other past avatar in me along with Hotaka. And you have me in you…so we're even."  
Huyu opened his mouth to rebut….and then paused.

…

"I hate you."  
_"Haha! If you two are going off that then BOTH of you got Mamoru in you two."_ Hotaka came back for the perfect reality comment.

Both paled at that thought.

. . .

"I REALLY hate you."

"WAIT, Mamoru has to protect Shin'ichi…who is in a way me…so how come he doesn't have a problem with that?"  
_"Guardians are for specific avatars. It doesn't really go for the reincarnation details and stuff."_ Hotaka explained.

_'At least I can still kill one of them…'_ Huyu tried to see the silver lining.

As small as it was.

He crunched his fingers in annoyance.

"LOOOK OUT!"

Huyu reacted without thinking, grabbing Benjiro's shirt; he jerked him back, saving him from a run over.

Benjiro stumbled back, looking at him, the master barely realizing this.

…

Both looked away without word.

Hotaka laughed.

_"You people never cease to amuse me." _

Huyu punched through the spirit.

The sled slowed, icing the side before they could clearly see the drivers.

"SENPAI!" Aeka called out.

The two immediately turned to them.

Emi ran after the duo, throwing herself in a hug around Huyu.

Shaking, Huyu could tell this hadn't been a very easy experience for her.

For a moment they didn't say anything, she just buried her face in his shoulder; near tears, he patted her back while Benjiro glanced jealously to the floor.

_"Rejection…"_ while hotaka's lips didn't move, Benjiro could hear this in his head.

_'Shut up.'_

Soon enough she proved she didn't forget about Benjiro, trading the master for the avatar, his face reddened to a tomato.

_'Pathetic.'_ Huyu mouthed.

Hotaka bobbed his head in agreement.

"I thought you quit!" Eita called out, her voice was hoarse and weak; Huyu took one look and could tell she'd been through a beating.

Arm drenched in dried blood, he was pretty sure she'd lost more than a healthy portion.

Probably only conscious through her stubbornness, she didn't dare try to move too much.  
"That's what I was hoping for…but stupid spirits keep pulling me back in."  
_"You came back on your own you liar."_ Hotaka folded his arms.

"I came to beat the crap outta Shin'ichi!"

_"And look how that worked out for you."_

"Hey I was close!"

_"Not even."_  
"Casper-san! Don't be mean to Senpai!"  
_"I'm not Casper!"_ After so many times it got old real quick.

"Call him Kichiro!" Benjiro yelled.

Hotaka shot him look; he immediately fell to the floor, hitting his head rather roughly on the floor.

Huyu pressed at his temples.

_"It's Hotaka. Call me Kichiro and see what happens."_  
"Touchy subject much?" Eita raised her eyebrow.

_"Very." _

Benjiro grudgingly stood.

"Why?" Aeka tilted her head.

_"None of your business." _

"Actually now that there's time…I think you owe us a bit of explanation." Huyu announced.

"Yeah! Benny-san too!" Aeka second that.

"Actually…we don't have time we were kind of in a rush, remember?" Eita kept them on schedule.

"THAT'S RIGHT! WE HAVE TO GO!" Aeka screamed, motioning for everyone to get back in the sled.

"Right! This place is about to get to turn into a blood bath!"  
Emi grabbed both their hands before pulling them.

"Huh?" Neither had a clue what was going on.

"We'll explain as soon as we're out of here!"


	67. 5th Arc End part 2

**A Group Oath**

* * *

Shin'ichi was bored.

A first in a LONG time.

Usually, he always had something to work out or ponder…some kind of business or training to run through.

But here, he'd already ran through his variables once and over again. Moving would give himself away and he didn't believe any particular brain teaser would fit this situation.

How many times had people tried this?  
He counted eight.

While the Fire Nation was the first to do it so openly, most simply hired a group to remain unaccountable, it was quite irritating none the less.

And it was ALWAYS the same routine.

Let him help, turn on him on the last minute, lock him up, poison Mamoru, have a confrontation to attempt to persuade him to see it their way, and then would be angered when he laid down the facts just as they were and refused.

And they wondered why he was hostile towards them afterwards.

He took a breath, counting it down.

Ten…

Nine…

Eight…

Footsteps…

Six…

Five…

Four…

A pause, quick last minute comment…

Two…

One…

The door opened, Commander Ren stepping in.

"Comfortable?" He questioned, slamming the door behind him

Wrists tied behind him with handcuffs locking him to the chair; there was no reason for this question other than annoyance.

"Quite." Shin'ichi gave an enthusiastic glance.

At least they hadn't taken off his watch, as it offered a bit of space between the skin and rope.

He strolled over to the seat, watching with interest.

"You don't seem surprise."He observed, sitting.  
"I can assure you the Fire Nation isn't the first to attempt a forced cooperation." Shin'ichi was vague on the details.

Ren smirked, folding his hands in satisfaction.

"Is that so?"

"I highly doubt you'd be interested in the details." Shin'ichi dismissed it.

Ren didn't deny.

Now for the real business.

"I'm just curious. Why would an avatar turn against his own home nation?"

'_That question REALLY get's old.' _How many times does a guy need to answer that anyways?

"I haven't turned on the Fire Nation, only refused to assist its complication with the other nations so long as they involve unneeded war." He spoke the hand written script Takeshi wrote for him.

"Unneeded war? Have you not seen what our world has come to? Do you have any idea what could happen were we to allow the other nations to continue as they are!"

"They'll lose important history with the diversity and the origins of bending will be forgotten, therefore endangering the arts themselves. And, with the over precautions of spirits, they are holding back humanity from its true potential which could lead disasters for future generations. Yes, I know."

"And you know that, if you are to ignore us for much longer, after the war we may very well come after you next for corrupting the system and plotting against the Fire Lord?"  
"Yes. I understand that our agreement is only valid so long as the war continues."

That is…unless Shin'ichi decided to call it void now with this violation.

"Yet you still choose to be difficult."  
"I've been told I'm quite stubborn."

"Why though? Do you truly believe that everything will be ok if we simply allow the spirits to rule over us as though puppet masters?"

"No."

"Do you believe all will be fine if the nations lose independence? If we allow ourselves to grow as oblivious as…as that foreign world who can not even recognize bending as a possibility?"

"No."

"And yet you just stand by and watch?"

"I believe the world will destroy itself no matter how we act."

"As the avatar it's your job to prevent that."

"I am doing all that is within my power."  
"If you were, you'd offer yourself to the Fire Lord."  
"I am not a weapon to be passed along where needed."  
"You ARE the person who is responsible of keeping everything in balance. Including keeping all of the nationalities in order."  
"I do believe it is your nation who is causing all of the uproar."

"We could settle this quietly if you'd cooperate."

"I cannot force the other nations to agree if that's what you are inferring."

"You CAN explain to them the severity of their indolent behavior."

Shin'ichi paused.

…

Having counted the seconds, he knew Mamoru would be a bit late...but how late?

He pulled his arms in front of him, handing over the ropes and handcuffs he'd long since released himself from.  
"Hold these for a moment, please." He requested.

Ren paled.

Glancing at his watch, Shin'ichi counted back.

"It's been approximately an hour and a half since you've detained me correct?"  
…

That would mean they were a safe distance…but does that mean they finished yet?

No…

He estimated a bit longer.

Reaching to take the handcuffs, he placed them over his wrists, locking them in place.  
"I do believe I deserve a question of my own," He continued on without acknowledging the previous pause, "Why is your nation so interested in an alliance with me?"

…

Baffled, Ren tried to find words.  
"Y-you."  
"I was trained to escape any form of restraints, so don't feel too much disappointment. There's still time, so I'll continue the prisoner role for now." He thought it over for a moment, "And for your information, Mamoru and I are immune to all poisons throughout the nations. That shot simply left a small piercing in his skin but he played along, aware you don't take interest in your hospitalized captives. Now you have failed to answer my question. Why is it needed that I join?"

The commander was red, angered that the avatar was so casual about all of this.

'_This damn bastard!' _

"You know quite well why…" He hissed between his teeth.

Shin'ichi shrugged.

"Perhaps you have grown a bit more creative and come up with a reason I have yet heard."

"You control men within every nation! Having that much access would be a trump card!"  
Shin'ichi was amused with this response.

Same as always.

Nothing interesting about it.

"You acknowledge the fact that I have troops from every country yet failed to even consider that some may be among your own archers?"  
His eyes widened.

The door was thrown open, arrows pinned Ren to the wall in a blink.

Mamoru shadowed behind the three attackers, all whom now stood on stand by.

"Three minutes." He was the alarm, as always.

Shin'ichi nodded, for a second time he released his restraints.  
Sauntering over to Ren, he pulled out the weapons, aware his point was made.

For safety he cuffed him, motioning for him to follow.  
Ren was gagged by the very archers he'd believed to command, a scarf plugging his mouth before tied in the back.

"You see, unlike the nations…there is no identifying trait with my organization. We don't focus on ridiculous disputes such as land control or cultural preservation. Our goal is something a bit more…idealistic." Down the hall, they passed eight guards, all of whom bowed.

Not to Ren.

But to Shin'ichi.

The Commander grumbled something beneath the towel.  
"I have troops everywhere as you said." They made a turn, bloodied arrows stuck to the wall, "Every private association, every county and major city, seats on council, admirals in the armies…no matter where I go I am not alone. The Yu Yan Archers had particularly struck my interest years ago; therefore I planted many of my own along the ranks. How convenient they made it to such high position with so little time."

Three dead, Shin'ichi stepped over their bodies as they found seven more traitors.

Up the stairs, they led him to the upper deck.

Fifty more waited.

Among them was Nao.

His face turned unforgivable.

"Come now…surely even you can understand. Seiichi was the best. If he fell…you would two. If you can't beat them, join them." She strolled behind Shin'ichi, wrapping her arms over his neck before letting the hands clasp together lighting over his chest.

For the sake of not ruining the mood, he allowed this.

Ren began cursing at them, turned to muffles with the restraints.

Shin'ichi checked his watch.

"I'm sure, as an army man, you are well aware of Nitroglycerin, correct?" He asked.

Ren had daggers.

No nod or shake.

Shin'ichi elaborated just in case.

"It's an explosive which can be set off by something as light as physical force. Being both colorless and odorless, it can be hidden quite easily in say…snow?" The avatar's eyes flashed towards him, "Of course, the mixture of combing ice and oil is difficult…laying a layer capable of going off without being affected with the water was challenging, but experienced enough waterbenders can hide this without too many difficulties."  
Ren would like to think of himself as fairly intelligent.

Which is why this clicked together easy enough.

That midnight raid…they'd sent out so many troops…both the Fire Nation base and the Yu Yan Archer camp had been practically emptied out with only a handful remaining, staying back as defense.

The same troops now aboard here.

"After so many upfront brutal attacks, I knew the Fire Nation would have to eventually withdraw back to their base. Of course the Water Nation wouldn't just stand by; they'd take it straight to their front step." Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses, "I'd be irresponsible to let an opening such as that slip by."

Remarks from the Commander, furious retorts, that sounded like child's cries.

Shin'ichi knew what he was attempting to say without hearing.

"I can't be blamed for this. It was the Fire Nation's original plan. As far as anyone outside this area will hear, I learned of your plan and evacuated the city. After all, I did shelter thirty percent of the population and saved the Royal family. That is a group more than reasonable for reestablishing a nation after it's cleared out." Shin'ichi could recall Ren telling him it was a waste to take all those hostages. Surely now he was realizing how blind he was for everything, "The fault cannot be pushed on me…only on to the troops currently residing in the land." He gestured towards the disappearing strip.

He had such perfect timing…it just plain sucked now.

A mushroom cloud exploded into the air, fire could be seen from here in bits of red, the force threw wind to be felt hundreds of miles away.

Waves were washed towards the land, a tsunami, crashing together before swarming together from the disruption.

Ren knew.

Everyone there…all his troops…the Fire Nation's forces…Earth Kingdom's reinforcements…Water Tribe's remaining army…

All of them.

Were wiped out with the avatar's simple will.

"Nao…he was your commander. I'll privilege you with his future." Shin'ichi knew she'd surely have some unvented feelings.

Nao smirked.

"How nice to have a voice." Her eyes slid to Ren.

Fangs popped through her teeth.

He had a hunch.

* * *

If Huyu had abandoned them as he intended…there's no way they'd still be alive.

The longest and scariest moments of any of their lives.

Water swelled back, currents threw them in reverse towards the Water Nation before a monster wave towered over feet. Water sprayed down before swallowing them whole; Huyu split the opening and held, them a passage through. Quickly enough he realized the pressure wouldn't leave in simple seconds, forcing them to the top.

They were thrashed about before he managed to hand, keeping them at an even pace before literally riding the wave. Aeka assisted with metalbending the sled over it, eventually the two's combined strength evened out the ride to allow them to pass over; watching the tsunami slowly fade towards the Earth Nation.

What felt like forever of nature battle finally died down.

Calm.

The currents were still lively, but compared to everything they'd been through, it was as quiet as a mime.

During the race to sea before the explosion, all had their venting; their complaints to sort of catch up on everything…Eita and Emi gave hands down reward to Huyu and Benjiro for worst time.

Now, as they sat in silence, the observations of their appearance nearly made them laugh.

All cut up and beaten, bruises flowed over the skin with dried blood coating their clothing; the weary circles under the eyes matched on every wearer.

Hotaka shook his head, having understood the avatar's tactics.

"_He blew up the main battlefield…knowing the pressure would break apart the weakened floor of the outskirts to split up the nation with the tsunami to wipe away any survives…"_ The more he figured it out, the more he realized he was an idiot for not putting it together, _"I hate that damn bastard…but he's good."_

The worst enemy to make.

All these years and he was still impressed.

No one said anything.

There was nothing TO be said.

That was it.

They lost.

They lost a long time ago…but it was official.

The Southern Water Tribe was done.

Out.

Gone.

No way to return.

They hadn't done anything to prevent it…they ended up more focused on fighting than helping.

Became too distracted in battles to offer any actual assistance.

…

"So…now what?" Emi whispered.

…

No one could answer that.

Seeing their hopelessness, Hotaka spoke up.

"_NOW, I think you people ought to start actually trying to figure out WHAT your goal is."_ He folded his arms, floating above the water.

No one understood him.

…

"I thought we were trying to save both worlds." Benjiro was pretty sure that was established before hand.

"_Excellent! Now tell me, how are you planning to do that?" _

…

"Kill the Fire Lord." That was obvious.

"_Ok, look smart one. The Fire Lord is like the…president…right?"_ He was pretty sure that was their leader but wasn't sure.

Huyu nodded.

"_Right. Meaning you aren't just going to walk up and start chopping head. You have to actually come up with a reasonable plan."  
_"We invade." Huyu shrugged.

Aeka disagreed, aware of the spirit's point.

"That's not what Casper-san's saying. He's saying you guys aren't really thinking everything through."

"Well we still have time to go over small details." Eita waved it off.

"No. That's the problem. You're procrastinating and then not really taking into consideration the consequences of things. I mean…you guys just decided to go and fight in this battle when Benny-san has little to no experience!"

Benjiro shrunk.

All attempted a defense…but nothing was reasonable.

Yeah…Benjiro was lucky he wasn't killed.

No, all of them were lucky they weren't killed.

On their half, they'd been pretty careless.

"_And YOU didn't point it out to them. Meaning your as much at fault as them."_ Hotaka pointed out.

She stared at her feet.

'_I just wanted them to get along…'_ Yes.

She did share this blame.

"Neither did you." Benjiro pointed out.

"_I've been quiet up until now cause I thought you people would figure something out…but now I'm pretty sure your as hopeless as a buncha hog monkeys."_

Benjiro knew enough to understand this was an insult.

"Fine! Tell us, what's your plan?"

"For which part?" Hotaka was ready for all of them.

"Killing the Fire Lord." Emi offered.

"Simple." Hotaka pointed to Benjiro, "Announce him as the Avatar."

…

"Huh?" Eita didn't get it.

"_As far as I've seen, you guys haven't told anyone he's the avatar. Make it known. If people learn that Shin'ichi isn't the only one, they won't feel obligated to listen to him. Go and persuade the major Earth Kingdom cities, help out a few smaller villages, get a good name, call in a few favors from the Northern Water Tribe and schedule an actual date. Make it public so you put pressure on the Fire Lord so he knows, 'Back out and make a treaty by this day or we're killing.'" _

All of them looked at each other.

That…wasn't too bad of an idea.

"Your dad was a politician wasn't he?" Huyu accused.

Hotaka smirked.

"_I don't really see what difference that makes…but yeah, I suppose he would have been considered one."_

'_Figures.'_

"What about how to save our world?" Aeka asked in hope.

"_That's easy. Kill a few spirits to put them back into place." _

…

"Yes to the first one and your crazy on the second." Eita announced.

"_I'm crazy either way, but that's not the subject of interest. Look, June 20__th__ is the day you guys have to be ready. It's the Summer Solstice and the only day it's possible to allow bending possible in the spirit world through a whole bunch of work that I can take care of. That gives you about nine months to gather troops, set the Fire Nation straight and recuperate enough energy to take on a few spirits."_ Hotaka announced.

More thoughts.

"How do you kill a spirit?"

"_Ok, well, you can't actually kill them…but just damage their spiritual energy until they fear the worst."  
_"You can't bend in the spirit world though!"

"_Thank you; I would have never noticed that, having only spent a large chunk of my life there." Hotaka rolled his eyes, "Look, the avatar can open portals to travel between dimensions. The main reason bending isn't possible is because most journy's there are taken by spirits. Bending is something a person needs both spirit and body. If you transport your actual self there, you can bend." _

"Aren't there…like penalties or something." Emi asked.

"I doubt it. Shin'ichi does it all the time."

"And he can bend?" Aeka's mouth was a 'O'.

"_Only energy. That one pretty much screws with all laws..but if you do it on the summer solstice then exceptional benders are capable of their art."_

'_Expectable benders, huh?' _Eita didn't think she'd fit there.

Benjiro crunched his brow.

"Incase you haven't noticed, there's a bit of a difference between him and Shin'ichi. I wouldn't even know the first thing of doing that"

"_All's you need is a bit of training."_

"And Shin'ichi'll be completely fine with this?"

"_Not by him, idiot. The one who trained him. I happen to know the guy and he's no longer on the best terms with Shin'ichi."_

...

Aeka tapped her chin.

"Then…I say April 25th. That way we have over a month to recover from any battle damage and give Benny-san enough time to learn this new trick." She didn't know how she got that actual date.

It just popped in her head.

April 25th.

Huyu liked that sound.

Something about the 25 just added to dramatization.

April 25th.

A date to be known throughout the nations…like Christmas.

Only instead of bringing presents, they're bringing an army.

Queue the dramatic music.

He nodded his head.  
Benjiro gulped.

A date.

That was just pushing towards adding to reality.

After seeing how these battles worked, he wasn't sure he ever wanted to deal with this ever again.

But he still bobbed his head.

"Ok."

One problem…

What was today exactly?

"_April 25__th__…I really don't understand you people."_ Hotaka laughed.  
"Huh?"

"_Nothing."_ Hotaka left this for his own little insiders joke,_ "But, that means I got only seven months to whip you people into shape."_

Whip into shape?  
"Whatdya mean?" Eita asked.

"_I mean I've seen you people fight and it's pathetic. Starting as soon as you all heal, Ima be your new teacher." _

…  
"Teacher?"

"HELL NO!"

"I am NOT taking anymore lessons!"

"DO we really need to learn anymore?"

"WHY WOULD WE LET YOU TRAIN US?"

AEKA-CHAN CAN'T FIGHT IT HURTS TOO MUCH!"

"UNLIKE THESE PEOPLE I TRAIN ENOUGH!"

"I don't like lookin at you why the hell would I let you train me?"

"I STILL WANT YOU OUTTA ME I DON'T WANT TO GIVE YOU A REASON TO STAY!"

"Who the hell you think you are! You can't decide your better till we battle!"

"I GOT ENOUGH FREAKING STUFF TO LEARN I DO NOT NEED ANOTHER!"

All of them began their defenses; Hotaka sat back and listened, not even pretending to care.

"_Look. Bending, yeah for the most part you guys are ok. But you're strategy is head on with no tricks."_ He popped before Huyu, then appearing before Emi, _"You mostly just do minimal damage possible without any intent of actual harming with little strength force," _Next to Eita_, "You just plainly try to beat the crap outta them,"_ Standing next to Aeka, _"…Ok your just here to hide behind people," _she pouted before He got back to Benjiro, _"And YOU don't know the first basis of form and structure. Your style's everywhere and has nothing to back it up." _

"Aeka-chan is trained just not right now!"

"And EXCUSE me of not being as creative as the freakin lightning girl."  
"SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"  
"I dislike fighting and don't see the need to use any unnecessary force."  
"I'M NEW TO THIS!

More bickering against him.

He whistled, surprisingly easy for someone without breath.

"_LISTEN."_ He demanded attention, _"I personally know the Fire Lord and all the military of the Fire Nation. The level you're at isn't good enough. I'm a trained assassin. Meaning I've got more experience than all of you put together. The only way you got any chance is by letting me help." _

"Why the hell would we agree to MORE work?"  
"_Oh I'm not asking. I'm telling. If you guys are serious about this then you have to be willing to improve…and I'm the best one for this kind of stuff."_

"Says who?"

"_Bout a thousand WANTED posters."_

_All of them grit their teeth._

They didn't want to do this.

They REALLY didn't want to have to do.

But…ok.

Benjiro, Huyu and Aeka wouldn't deny him his strength.

Eita and Emi could just look at his muscled arms to know he wasn't lying.

All of them looked away.

"...Fine."

Everyone's mouth dropped as Eita agreed.

She shot them a dirty look.

"Look, I aint got your guys's strength. The only way I get better is with practice. I won't be so stupid as to pass this up."

Aeka looked up to her with her precious eyes.

'_Onee-san's going to help! Onee-san's found a reason to stay!' _Training was one thing Eita didn't play around with.

She wouldn't either.

"AEKA-CHAN WILL TRAIN TOO!" She raised her hand, "but can it be after I heal a bit more? After all this my leg needs rest!"

Hotaka rolled his eyes.

Emi couldn't help remembering Eita's words before.

The one where she doesn't do anything.

Where she's running for help as a 'Heroine'.

Slowly she nodded her head.

"I'll try."

Huyu chewed his cheek.

If he said no now, he'd just be the jackass.

…

"Maybe."

Benjiro remained silent.

…

"Well…if we can slide it in…"

And it was set.  
_"Now there's a good team." _Hotaka clapped.

Finally.  
Something for him to do here.

'_And won't it be a nice surprise for Shin'ichi the next time we have a run in.'_

"AND I NOMINATE A NEW RULE!" Aeka raised her hands, "NO NEW PEOPLE!"

"WHAT?" Every looked at her like she was crazy.

Stranger danger.

Benjiro could recall that being Aeka's first phrase.

"From what I've heard you guys aren't being precautious enough. This is the second time you've been tricked right?" Aeka tilted her head.

"What are you talking about."  
_"Hey look random water tribe Guy who annoys Huyu! Wanna be our friends?"_ Hotaka imitated Benjiro, getting the voice down to the exact tone, _"Oh your good at earthbending! Teach me! You got a little sister? Come on! "_ He pointed at Eita, _"Hey! A guy who looks friendly and I USED to know! Let's go tell him everything!" _He finished.

'_We seem to be on the same wave length…'_ Aeka wondered what this spirit's IQ was.

Or perhaps he was just good at being paranoid.

…

"Kaimu was his fault!" Huyu blamed Benjiro.

"And how the hell was I supposed to know Nakajima turned!"

"_That's not the point. You guys are just so open, it's stupidly welcoming."_

"They didn't listen to me with Kaimu."

"Team means you guys work together and help each other out ok! If we're going to be taking on the Fire Lord we have to be more careful with whom we trust!" Aeka threw her hands up.  
All of them looked at each other.

Benjiro spoke first.

"Ok. Then it'll just be us. No one else gets in unless we all agree. Anyone has a hunch or issues and it's a no."  
"And they have to go through a lie detecter test." Huyu nominated.

"Well…maybe." Benjiro thought that'd be a bit extreme.  
"But we need solid proof they can be trusted. Even if it's someone we used to know…we have to learn of their more recent activities." Emi added.

Eita knew this part was her fault, silently nodding; the others had the mutual vote.

"Ok then," Huyu turned to Hotaka, "Prove to us you can be trusted."

It was spun onto the spirit; he seemed to have predicted this.

"_I can't. Simple as that." _

"Yasuo said you helped the avatars before. What did he mean by that?"

"_No clue."_  
"How'd you know about the whole guardian thing?"

"_Free time."_

"What happened to the other avatar?"

"_Dead."_  
"What happened between Shin'ichi and Yasuo."  
_"A lot."_

"Why doesn't he want us to know?"

"_He's weird."_  
"What was the bending of the other avatar?"

"_One of the five."_

"Was it a boy or girl."  
_"Don't know."_  
"Do you plan on answering ANY of these."  
"_Nope."_

Huyu crunched his fist, annoyed beyond his point right now.

Emi shifted, knowing it was ridiculous but had to ask.

"Are you a previous avatar?"

"_WHY does everyone ask that? I mean seriously! I look nothing like him!"_ He poofed near Benjiro, comparing his height to the avatar, _"I'm way better looking!"_

Benjiro tried to knock him in the head, fazing through.

"Then you were the last avatar's guardian."

Every jerked their head to look at Aeka.

"_Huh?"_ Hotaka hadn't heard that one.  
"Well…it'd explain how you'd have helped the avatars…and if Shin'ichi killed the last one then it'd give you a reason to hate him. And…why you'd know so much spiritual stuff." She twiddled her fingers.

Benjiro and Huyu hadn't even considered that.

And…it fit.  
_"Yeah…that other avatar would've had to be a complete mental case to trust me. Besides, I was dead long before they were even close to a considerable age to make the bond." _Technically true.

Aeka's eyes beat into him.

His violet were capable of withstanding.

"Well?" Eita couldn't exactly check heart rate here.  
"He looks like it's the truth…but I'm not sure." She tapped her finger to her lips.

"_Why the hell would I lie bout bein a guardian?"_

"Cause you love screwing with us." Benjiro thought that much would be obvious.

Hotaka laughed.

"_Ok. You got me there." _

"Show us your wrist. Both of them." Huyu demanded.

"_No."_  
"Why not?"

"_Cause if you take off the tape once it gets loose and we dead people don't get to go shopping that often." _

He paused.

_"That reminds me! You people owe me a weapon!"_

"I never agreed to that!"  
_"Do you want me to help you or not?"_

"NOT. I've told you a billion times! GET THE HELL OUT!"

'_I wonder how rich I'd be if I had an actual swear jar…' _Aeka considered actually trying to make one.

"If we get you the tape and weapon will you spill?" Eita reasoned.

"_Why the hell is it any of your concern anyways?"_

"Because we don't want to be tricked." Aeka tilted her head.

"_Ok…but by me admitting I didn't want to help an avatar is me telling the truth…and I've been here longer than you so technically YOU should show proof to ME."_  
"How long HAVE you been here?" Emi asked.

"Since before Kaimu was here." Benjiro answered for him.

…

"So, what you just didn't say anything for three months?" The earthbender crossed her arms.

"_Pretty much."_

"Then why don't you shut up now?" Huyu grumbled.

"_Hey now that I'm out, I'M OUT. No way of reversing it." _

Aeka raised her hand.

…

"_Um..Aeka?"_ He tried class room style.

"Aeka-chan." She quickly corrected, "I'm just curious why you switched the subject."

'_So close.'_

"Yeah!" Benjiro jumped on board.

Hotaka rolled his eyes.

_"Does it bother you people that much?"_

All of them nodded.

"_How's this? I'll show you people after we get to land. Personally Benjiro's weak as shit right now and me taking over would just make me feel all depressed and stuff."_ He offered.

It was fair enough.

Nothing they couldn't wait for.

* * *

Out cold.

Not one of them had made it to sunset, the exhaustion overtaking every muscle and mind until they were lost in the land of dreams.

Eita, flat on her back, passing out before she'd taken off her goggles, she actually looked softer…not so violent asleep.

Aeka's head rested on the Earthbender's stomach, she propped her bad leg up with the now-unneeded orange sweater, back curled in a near ball; her hands had fallen to her side from gripping her necklace.

Huyu had originally decided to stay awake to monitor the currents…his five minute nap now turned to a zonk out, hands behind his head. Emi once again didn't pay attention to her crash pad, resting half on Huyu's chest, half off the side.

Benjiro was on his stomach, arm as cushion, breaths thick and closing towards a light snore.

Hotaka leisurely observed them; a bit envious they could pass so much time without acknowledging it.

Sleep was the body's way of resting.

A spirit couldn't sleep.  
Closing your eyes was just closing eyes.  
Nothing could take over, nothing knocking you out.

'They're pathetic…but entertaining.' He decided.

He knew this was only the beginning of a long nine months.

That was right.

Nine months was all he had.

After that he was fired.

Let go.

Freed.

Whatever you wanted to call it.

'_Nine months…'_ He tried to estimate that in his time.

No.

It wasn't long enough.

Sure, for regular people, a pretty strong bond would form.

They'd trust and help each other, risk their lives for each other.

Not for him.

If they began to think of him as a friend, it was single sided.

No matter what they did, they wouldn't get through to him.

He wasn't in any danger of any attachments.

It was why he was chosen for this job.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**WHOOT! Ok, finally I'm halfway done with this! (I'm way behind schedule but with how busy I've been it's not TOO bad).**_

_**OK, just want to say that this is officially the end of the opening arc. **_

_**Well, that ended a long time ago, but this is going to start going in a different area.**_

_**These first arcs were showing you everyone, telling a bit of back ground and setting up the problems to be fixed. **_

_**Now it's going to be going into HOW they got that way and if they'll be able to fix them. (And it's no longer going to be mainly focused on Benjiro's group. We're going to begin seeing more of Shin'ichi's views and team).**_

_**JUST so you guys know, there will be a time skip (yay...time skip) in the next chapter that is not in any arc. It's explaining what everyone did during it and doesn't quiet fit either of the arcs so it'll just be in middle!**_


	68. MIDDLE CHAPTER

**A/N: OK! This is the middle chapter that explains what's going on with both groups.**

**It's not necessarily in chronological order…it tends to skip around but doesn't truly matter. Keep in mind I don't finish most of these small things (such as the fights). If I were it would take another three posts and that's not the main point of these! So feel free to use your imagination and end then how you'd like (sorry, Hotaka wins. I'll say that part).**

* * *

Shin'ichi sat still, quieter than his cell on the boat; he felt Takeshi's eyes watching him.

Blade on the table, he didn't move.

Didn't say anything, only awaiting the _'father's'_ speech.

Mamoru had told him the threat Takeshi previously made.

It was hollow…he got those dozens of times.

Yet moments like these…sitting in silence as the man passed judgment...one in Shin'ichi's position could help reflect over everything.

The rules…

Get the blade, bring back Nao.

Both done.

Nothing he can truly pin on him.

Takeshi narrowed his eyes, watching for a lie.

"And Benjiro now has a guardian?"

Shin'ichi nodded.

"The spirits were on his side. There was nothing I could do to have foreseen how drastic of measures they'd take."

The man decided this was true, carefully lifting the blade in his hands, he ran his finger across it.

A small cut, blood ran through; a burgundy glimmer grew in the light.

As quickly as it came, it dulled, fading to an ugly black.

It'd been years since he'd last held this.

Just over eighteen years to be exact.

"And how much did they learn?"

Shin'ichi kept the hesitation from his face.

"Yasuo explained to them my main strength as well as the fact that you were his guardian. I believe Hotaka would have told them a brief explanation of your betrayal." He omitted the _'other avatar' _part.  
Takeshi was in on everything; the less said was actually better.

Although…he'd probably get a good laugh at that.

Benjiro was truly an idiot.

Takeshi nodded his head.

"And the Master?"

"Making herself at home." It was a light way of putting it.

Considering she'd on multiple times attempted to blind him with illusions and trick him into something he wouldn't even ask about.

Thank goodness for his energybending.

A nod.

Recognizing the dismissal, Shin'ichi stood.

His hands went to the knob of the door, twisting before opening, he found Iwao before him, about to knock.

"Oh good! You're here!" He'd been running around trying to find the avatar all day.

With Shin'ichi constantly hiding his vibrations, it was nearly impossible to locate him.

"Hey! Takeshi! How've you been!" Kenji waved from behind, his nose polished with a fresh bandage.

"Good evening everyone." He greeted, that fake pleasant act grew under Shin'ichi's skin.

Izumi made a gesture with her head to acknowledge.

"Sooo, you're the famous Takeshi! Nice to finally have a face to put to it." Nao waltzed down the hall.

Clearly out of her boy faze, Shin'ichi raised an eyebrow at her selected apparel.

A black poncho hung on her shoulders and came just above her waist, were an electric blue tube top was tight against her skin. An onyx mini skit with three inch heeled boots that came up to her thighs; it was a hookers outfit.

_'...'_

"Pleasure to meet you. May I assume you are Nao?" A dumb question.

"Yup. Newest recruit. And I must admit, I love what I've been seein." After all, it was practically a five star hotel.

Yet when she said this, her make up coated eyes fell on Shin'ichi.

He pretended not to notice.

"Excellent. I do try to accommodate my workers as best as I can."

Shin'ichi would have laughed.

Not a gesture on his face.

Nao was pleased enough.

"And…just out of curiosity, what is the policy around here? I mean, is there a whole girls out of boys room by nine thing?" Her lipstick seemed to glimmer.

_'You have got to be kidding me.'_ Shin'ichi could feel her icy irises on his face.

Izumi's face turned red at the very mention of such a subject.

Takeshi laughed easily.

"I try not to get involved in those situations…so long as I don't see anything or hear anything I do not have a problem."  
Nao smirked.

_'I really hate you, you know.'_ Shin'ichi pursued his lips.  
Kenji nudged the sandbender.

"Right! Um…well, you see we were kind of hoping to ask you something…" Iwao rubbed the back of his neck.

Takeshi gave an interested look.

"Uh…you see…well…"

"Can we have a vacation?" Kenji's impatience ran out.

Eyebrows raised, the firebender folded his arms.

"Vacation?" Shin'ichi repeated.

"Yeah well…you see it'd be a good way to get to know Nao and all…and after that whole Water Tribe thing I'm kinda out for a while anyways…" Iwao lifted his crutch as an example.

Shin'ichi had a feeling the way Iwao wanted to get to know Nao wasn't as he was putting it.

He saw him on the ship.

Definitely interested.

The avatar almost felt bad for Izumi…clearly Iwao was clueless about certain signals.

"It wouldn't be for too long…just a week or so." Yuu assured.

"And I happen to know the best spa in the Fire Nation." Nao pointed out.

'_How would she know that?'_ Shin'ichi noticed that, while she was supposed to be strictly an army girl…Nao was familiar with quite a number of the tourist sights.

Takeshi shrugged.

"I certainly have no problem. Feel free to relax as you need but please return within a decent time."  
"Yes!" Kenji grinned.

Raising his hand, Yuu humored him with a high-five.

"And you're coming too right?" Iwao glanced towards Shin'ichi.

"I'm afraid I have too mu-"  
"Oh come on! Too much work will age you. Just take a break." Nao put her hands on her hip.

"Yeah! We never do anything as a team!"

It was always separated, split up with someone gone or someone hurt.

This could be a group activity.

"Now Shin'ichi, I do believe I could find someone to cover for your shift." Takeshi was just picking on him now.

Angry glare.

"It's settled!" Kenji didn't give him a chance to refuse a second time.

Shin'ichi had a feeling he wasn't getting out of this one.

"And we'll tell Mamoru too." Iwao bobbed his head.

"I'm right here, you know."  
"AH!" Five of them jumped, his figure hid too well in the shadow of the room.

_'When the hell'd he get there?'_ Takeshi didn't even recall that.

There were days when he truly missed the small boy who merely dreamed of helping his brother.

The cuteness of it long since passed.

"And I refuse." Mamoru walked away.

…

…

…

"He'll come." Shin'ichi assured them.

* * *

After a few days of drifting through the ocean they made it back to land; dodging border-patrol-like-guards before making camp in the woods.

They managed a bit of recuperation; Huyu playing doctor as he slowly passed through all of them, healing in what way he could.

Only Aeka remained wounded, it being still too risky in allowing extra energy. Basic waterbending remedies did remove most of the scratches and scars, but the muscle soreness and overall exhaustion hadn't completely left her eyes.

Hotaka kept his word. Having taken full control, he removed his tape and rotated his palms, allowing them to inspect his wrists.

Nothing.

No mark or wring, Aeka puffed out her cheeks, having to now rethink her theories.

"Congrats. You gave us a reason not to trust you."

"I told you." Hotaka explained.

Squatting down, he began to shuffle through Benjiro's bag.

_"Hey! No stealing!"_

Hotaka ignored him.

"So…you can just…pop in and out of him whenever you want?" Eita asked.

This was definitely out of her weirdness meter.

"Sort of. Kinda need his consent for bits and pieces, but yeah that's the general idea." He didn't look at her.

"And where's Benjiro now?" Emi was still out of her comfort zone with this.

Aeka, Huyu, and Hotaka all pointed to the same space, the two girls glancing through to see straight air.

…

_"Why can he see me now?"_ Benjiro gave up on asking about Aeka.

Aeka was Aeka…that was all that was needed.

But last time he checked, Huyu was with the others on this part.

"He's your guardian idiot." Hotaka grumbled.

"Don't remind me." Huyu growled.

_"And?"_

"Him seeing you helps protect you- I don't know! I didn't make the rules!"

He found what he needed.

At the bottom, he found the sack of gold; the group having plenty considering how rarely they spent.

"Well, I'll be back." He held up his hand before walking away.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Where the hell you going?" Huyu asked.

"Shopping."

* * *

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!" Kenji counted his jumping jacks, adding an extra set before stretching his arms.  
…

"Um…" Iwao stared at Yuu, who had a French braid with flowers at the end.

Yuu dropped his head.

"Nao." He mumbled, all pride lost.

Iwao laughed.

"Ever think of '_No_'?"

"I didn't realize she was doing it until she finished…"

"It's quite interesting what illusions interest him." She entered barefoot, losing a chunk of her height without the heels.

Yuu's face reddened.

"Besides, it looks cute." Nao waved it off, placing her hands on her hips.

A white t-shirt with short work out shorts, a lot of leg was showing.

A LOT.

_'No grown man wants to be referred to as 'cute'.'_ He would've removed it, but considering there were no loose strands, for the time being he'd leave it in.

Iwao said nothing, rotating his ankle in a test.

Nope.

Good.

Izumi gave him the official clearence a week ealier…but now it was time to test it.

"Sooo…how bout I show you how we do it here? You know, since your new and all, I'll go easy on ya." He flexed, hoping to impress.

Nao crossed her arms over her chest, clearly not.

"Oh? So you're the big man around here? Last time I checked you were falling on your ass swinging a crutch around." She raised an eyebrow.

"That wasn't fair! I didn't have time to prepare properly. Ain't that right Izumi? Aren't I the incredibly powerful?"

…

She gave a half hearted nod.

Nao cracked her knuckles.

"We'll see."

* * *

"Ok. This is going to be hard considering anytime I'm training you guys, Benjiro can't train… so I'm going to have to figure out how it'll work but for today, I need to see hands on how much you suck." Hotaka paced back and forth, thinking out loud.

Benjiro smirked, attempting his floating tricks again.

Seems he'd get the day off.

"What makes you think we suck?" Eita asked.

She'd have pulled on her glove but it was long ago ruined in the Water Tribe.

"Compared to me, everyone sucks."

"You're pretty cocky you know?" Huyu was glared at him, leaning against the tree; only half of his attention was on the spirit.

"In my position I'm allowed to be. I'm the best."  
"I doubt it."  
"You think your better?"

"I'm a master. It means I'm automatically better."  
"Bending only."  
"That's all that matters isn't it?"

"Not even close."

"Says the guy who got himself killed." The insult just never ended on that minor detail.

Hotaka was clearly unamused.

"Alright Mr. Guardian. One on one. Let's see who's the dead one." He took stance.  
Huyu snorted, standing straight.

"Senpai! We agreed to let him help! You shouldn't fight!" Aeka pointed out, glancing up from her book.  
Huyu grumbled beneath his breath.

"Actually…that'll work."  
Hotaka appeared at Aeka's side, as quick as a human as he was a ghost; he snatched the book from her hands.

"Hey!" She screamed, swiping to grab, but he was out of reach.

A few quick backpeddles and Eita stepped in.  
"Give it the hell back!" She practically punched him as a form of persuasion.

Missing with his superior speed, he preformed a back flip for no reason other than to show off.

Everyone glaring at him, he held the book out of reach.

"Alright, here's how it'll work." He pointed to all of them, "You guys gotta work together and take this back."

…  
"A game of keep away? Really?" Huyu raised her eyebrows.

Was that the best he could do?

"No, it's not a game. I'll give you guys till sunset, plenty of time. But I'm not going easy, you have to come after me like you want to kill or I may just make the small mistake of taking your life."

_"No killing!"_ Benjiro was pretty sure that'd be COMPLETELY counter productive.  
"My book'll get ruined!" Aeka cried.

"You read it three times anyways."

"SO?"

"You know what happens!"  
"BUT I LIKE IT!"

"Then help get it back!"

Immediately his arms and legs snapped together; he fell awkwardly to the floor before Huyu forced his head to look up.

Walking over, the master picked up the book.

"Wow. That was hard. I may need to sit down from exhaustion." He rolled his eyes.

"NO DAMN BLOODBENDING!" Hotaka shouted, angry.

Without the full moon, he couldn't defend himself from it.

"You never said any rules."

"You didn't let me get to that!"

Huyu released him, the spirit crashing to the floor in fuming curses.

One of his bad points.

Never use bloodbending against him.

Spiritual conflicts with that.

Rotating his arm, Hotaka stood up in a glare, dusting himself off.

He glowered at the master.

_"Haha. You got owned."_ Benjiro laughed.

_'I'll knock you out.'_ He warned.  
Emi shook her head, aware that all the men on this group seemed to have a problem with one another.

"Ok. AS I was saying," The violet eyes slid to Huyu, "I'll give you guys till sunset. All of us have to stay within a two hundred meter range of this spot."

They nodded.

"Three rules. One: if you use a seal, you can't use your energy release. It'll end up hitting the trees and then we have avalanches of woods and that's just a mess." He directed towards Huyu, "Two: Well…it's not really a rule so much as a motivation. If you guys can beat me, I'll tell you anything and everything."

…

"Whatdya mean?" Eita put her hand to her hip.  
"I mean that if you want to know my old life, here's your chance. I'll tell you how I can dual bend, how I died, my parents, my old jobs, why the avatars trust me, why Shin'ichi hates me….hell I'll tell you my first day of school if you needed it. But ONLY if you win." He offered.

All of their mouths dropped.

Just like that he'd talk?  
_"YOU MEAN YOU'LL LITTERALLY LET THEM BEAT THE CRAP OUTA YOU AND YOU'LL TALK?"_

Hotaka held his head.

_'WHAT THE HELL DID WE SAY ABOUT YELLING?'_

But still. How long had Benjiro been pushing him?

And now it's open…

An invitation just waiting…

Just a few punches away…

Definitely motivation.

"Alright then. Alls we gotta do is get that book from you?" Eita thought this may work.

After all, her and Emi hadn't done such a bad job at the water Nation…

Surely alongside Huyu the three could make it work.

Hotaka nodded.

"Simple enough." Emi pulled her hair back, same thought in mind.

Huyu tossed his head, still yet to recover a robe, his fresh tunic was due for a fight.

"Oh but you haven't heard the best part." He smirked, "Rule Number three: No bending."  
All of their shoulders dropped.

* * *

Flipping him over her shoulder, Iwao bounced on his butt; Nao quickly pinned him, knee in his rib, he was done.

He tapped the floor in a give.

"NAO! Five. IWAO! Zip." Kenji called it.

Head gasping on the mat, Iwao moaned.

"Nice try." She kissed his cheek as a reward, standing up.

His face was in shock.

"Anyone want another go?" Nao turned to the others.

Yuu, ice to his head, spoke, "I'm good."

Three times was his limit.

Especially considering the last time she'd hit him where she shouldn't have.

"Give me a minute…" Kenji was still catching his breath, panting.

Clearly, when it came to basic karate, Nao was the best amongst this group.

"Oh come on…at least the archers gave competition." She folded her arms.

"Keep in mind we didn't really practice this stuff before hand…you're the only who went into the military." Yuu lifted the frozen water.

Nao put her hands to her hip.

"Still. My talents are wasted here." She tossed her head.  
"How about a challenge then?"

The masters and prodigies glanced at the door, Shin'ichi entering.

Unlike his typical collar shirt and slack combination, today he was wearing sweat pants and regular cotton T-shirt.

Work out clothing.

Nao smirked.  
"Well well well. Even the big bosses come out for these group training sessions?"

Removing his glasses, Shin'ichi clipped them onto his shirt.

"I had some free time."

He slipped his foot out of the shoes, remaining in only socks as he stepped onto the large mat.  
"Alright. Strictly karate, no bending." Nao gave the rules.

Shin'ichi nodded, not even taking stance.

"Ready…Go!" Kenji announced.

Nao charged, throwing a punch, Shin'ichi caught it before she swung her leg around, attempting to hit his head.

He ducked before sweeping the second, catching Nao flat on her back, she was out of breath.

Shin'ichi smirked.

"Ok, Shin'ichi wins." Kenji could tell this was his thing.

Nao got back to her feet, rubbing the sore side.  
Iwao tapped his chin.

"How many years have you been training?"

Shin'ichi shrugged.

"I suppose on official terms it'd be considered over a decade."  
Iwao nodded.

"Well…there's five of us…meaning that's a minimum of five years put together…so…since that's still lower than you…so….GANG UP ON SHIN'CHI!" Iwao jumped him.

Shin'ichi saw it coming, twisting out of the way as Yuu went along, attempting a round house kick. He dodged before Kenji jumped on his back.

Flipping him over, the airbender landed on his feet before Nao came from behind; trying to catch the throat he twisted her arm behind her back.

Kenji was small enough to slide between this legs, attempting to throw a punch upward, Shin'ichi bent back enough to evade; Nao kicking the legs, he managed a handspring on time.

Iwao attempted a basic punch with Yuu mimicking on the opposite side; the avatar stepped back and pushed the two to bump heads, he smashed his leg into Iwao's back to force him into flying against Yuu, the two falling back.

Nao's hand movements were quick, a combination of what appeared kickboxing strikes and Dim Mak aims, Shin'ichi redirected every one.

The avatar caught one, flicking his wrist she flipped over, Kenji made a charge before Shin'ichi got low, tripping him before using his arms to have the airbender perform a full three-sixty, landing straight on Nao, she coughed out of breath.

Iwao tried a right hook, missing terribly slow; Shin'ichi pushed him away as Kenji attempted to place his hand on the spine. The Avatar was quicker, catching him before hitting his center.

Nao persisted quicker move after move…Shin'ichi struck Yuu back without second a second thought as he focused on the Firebender.

An invisible attacker got his feet, knocking him over, he fell on Nao, the two collapsing as he set his arms to keep from completely face planting, on either side of her head.

Two inches from Nao's lips.

His eyes against hers, there wasn't even the glasses to protect him.

…

Mamoru didn't pause, immediately jumping for a finishing blow with a fist coming down, Shin'ichi caught on in time, rolling himself out of the way while pulling Nao above him to save her.

A thud could be heard where the punch landed, aggressively harsh for training.

Nao fell to the side as Shin'ichi got to his feet with what Iwao muttered as an "Asian Get-up"

Mamoru exchanged his typical kimono for leaner black sweats and a sleeveless shirt, showing the muscles in his build.

He took stance against Shin'ichi, "I can only guard as well as you can evade. Distractions'll kill us both."

Clearly a shot at that thing with Nao.

The avatar smirked, actually believing defensive position would be needed for this.

"Hell yeah! With Mamoru we got a chance!" Iwao threw his fist up.

* * *

Eita attempted to practically tackle Hotaka, who was quick enough to dodge; Emi made to hit the back of the neck when he jerked his leg out, hitting her stomach square on.

Huyu punched straight forward; the spirit pushed it to the side before getting an open center; hitting the waterbender without mercy to the floor.

Seeing as Huyu was a guardian, Hotaka took special treatment; jumping up and falling down with his elbow in his rib on impact.

Harsh and painful, Huyu practically spat blood as he closed his eyes and tilted the head back in agony.

Eita tried to overwhelm with multiple blows; he'd allow each one to narrowly pass before bashing her under the chin, hitting the exact spot to knock her cold.

Emi was next, recovered with quickness, a rough kick to the feet and she fell.

Hotaka tossed the book, toying with them.

"You guys are gonna have to do a lot better than that!"

It missed by perhaps half an inch.

At the last minute he remembered her knives.

Poisoned at the blade, he caught the handle, holding it half an inch from his face.

"Nice try."

Three more immediately launched, Hotaka ducked and evaded, missing all of them.

"Try when you can run!" He waved Aeka off, the girl still trapped without walking.

She pouted.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_A hit, a duck, a kick, a punch, jabs…_

_Shin'ichi was a natural at fighting, with only two years of experience, he was fairing quite well; better than one would expect._

_Mamoru said nothing, sitting cross legged on the floor as a spectator. The seven year old rocked back and forth._

_His black eyes watched the two sparing in the most details, memorizing the movements and reaction._

_He learned differently. Book work…step by step instruction, his mind had difficulty wrapping around such things. Only by muscle memories. He'd shadow a person's movements and it was automatically saved into his head._

_Shin'ichi didn't mind at times, allowing the young boy to train along side him…but there were times when the older brother needed a break from being an older brother._

_Times like this._

_Training in this form was meant for the leaders. The main fighters…Mamoru was still a trainee at this._

_In the second half of the group, the followers._

_One would suspect he'd feel down at this lower ranking._

_But as his best friend always put it, it was the youngest who were the voice._

_The elder's job was to protect the younger from harm._

_And the youngest was in charge of keeping the elder from themselves._

_As obsessive about strength as these two were, they needed the outer look._

_There were times when they needed to be told they were going too far._

_He liked to think he was just as important as them._

_"There you are." She came down the steps, catching Mamoru; he gave an innocent smile, "Watching the practice?" Her eyes set on the scene._

_He nodded._

_"Big brother's getting good."  
Of course, as he said this, Shin'ichi was knocked off his feet and pinned in defeat._

_She folded her arms with a smirk._

_"Yet it appears my brother continues to be the victor." She took pride in this._

_It was a "well mines stronger than yours" joke they always had._

_Mamoru's shoulders dropped._

_"For now. But Shin'ichi'll pass him! And then I will too! And then Shin'ichi'll HAVE to make me his guardian!" He stood up in over exaggeration._

_She smiled her easy smile._

_"Isn't being his little brother enough?"_

_"NO! I'm going to make sure Big brother needs me! He isn't going to have to protect me!"_

_His dark hair received a ruffling._

_"But until then…it's bed time."  
'Bed time?'_

_A child glare, he puffed out his chest in a superior motion._

_"I'm too old for bed time!"_

_…_

_She tapped her fingers, watching him._

_…_

_"I'm not tired." He spun around in defeat._

_Her hair appeared solely black in this light, not enough to illuminate the purple tint as she shook her head. _

_"Come on…unlike those slackers over there we got school tomorrow." She didn't need to watch him up._

_The ribbon tied at the braids swept across his face as she turned, aware he'd follow._

_As always._

_Plopping down, he refused to move._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_He gave in._

_Taking one last look to watch the fighters take stance, he ran to catch up._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

"Taka-san?"

_"No."_

"Hota-san?"

"No.

"Ta-ta-san?"

_"No."_

"Hoka-san?"

_"No."_

"Taka-kun?"

_"No."_

"Kichi-san?"

_"What's wrong with Hotaka?"_ He threw his hands up.

"I can't remember names! Nicknames are so much easier!" Aeka explained

_"No…you just want to try and be cute."_  
"And?"

_"Hotaka."_  
"Casper-san!"

_"Hotaka."_  
"Caspy!"  
_"I give up."_ Hotaka dropped his head, deciding this girl was impossible.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Emi asked.  
_"To me, yah."_

"Oh get over it." Huyu was lifting his head before thumping it back down.

He was SO not in the mood for this.

The headache never stopped.

Up and down, he bumped his head against the floor; at this rate he'd never get a nap.

Hotaka smirked, floating over to the master.

_"So how's Benjiro doing?"_  
"Shut up." He pulled his new robe over his eyes.

Benjiro was klutz.

Adding in Earthbending practice, which, of course, was his worst art… and there equaled a lot of bruises and scratches, falls and mishaps.

All of which were constantly reminding Huyu that Benjiro was in pain.

His head practically exploded in all this uproar, enraged that there was so much pain but no physical damage to heal.

It confused the mind.

Hotaka laughed.

_"Unfortunately it'll die down after a while. This'll only be while it's new so I should enjoy the fun while I can."_ Even from this distance he had enough control, forcing Benjiro to smash his fist into the floor rather the actual move Eita was demonstrating.  
Huyu moaned, pulling the hood even farther down.

"Shouldn't you be helping him?" He needed a break from this guy.  
_"Dual bender. Air and Water. That's two. Earthbending aint my thing."_

_'Of course not.'_

* * *

Shin'ichi's wasn't a noisy sleeper. Silent.

Mamoru was normally tasked with being the wake up call, capable of waking him without the avatar's morning head accidently killing him.

It was since then that he'd regonize specific patterns.

The brother was, on basic terms, very still. No dramatic movements or tosses and turns…he'd fall asleep in one position and awake in the very same.

One exception.

Nightmares.

The shadowbender had once consulted his brother for these…but after realizing Shin'ichi was plagued as harshly as himself, his tongue had grown still…aware that perhaps the avatar had more psychological issues than he'd ever allow him in on.

Head against the pillow, his black was pressed back…still in place.

A normal night.

….

"GIVE IT BACK!" "NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" "IT'S MINE!" "SAYS WHO!" "COME ON!" "NO!" "BRAT!" "SLOWPOKE!" "GOTCHA!" "TOO SLOW!" "YOU'RE DEAD!" "ONLY IF YOU CATCH ME!" "UGH!" "HAHA!"

The door had been thrown open, Kenji and Iwao racing across the room, jumping on and over the bed, the airbender literally ran up the wall while Iwao began to scramble up what shelves he could.

Shin'ichi opened his eyes.

"WILL YOU-"NO!" "I'M OLDER!" "I'M YOUNGER!" "GIVE IT!" "NO!" "MINE!" "IT'S MINE!" "JACKER!" "YOU TOOK IT FIRST!" "I BOUGHT IT!" "I NEED IT!" "GET YOUR OWN!"

Iwao grabbed his foot before dragging him to the floor, the two practically wresting, crashing around the room.

…

Shin'ichi sat up.

"COME ON!" "OW THAT HURTS!" "THEN LET GO!" "NO!" "HAH! GOT IT!" "AH!" "GET OFF!" "OW!" "MOVE!" "I TOLD YOU ITS MINE!" "SHRIMP!" "COME ON!"

"Do you two value your lives at all?"

The avatar's words weren't how he normally consented them.

The look was in his eyes, dark and murderous, the two boys could practically see fury spilling from his body.

…

"Hehe…sorry?"

* * *

Izumi drank a cup of morning tea, setting it on the table in the out most gentleness.

_BOOM_

The entire house jumped high enough for her to practically knock over, she caught the cup before it fell.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The echos of cries could be heard from here, followed by a few whimpers.

…

She took another sip.

"Honestly. You'd think they'd figure out he wasn't a morning person by now." Nao poured herself a cup of milk, mixing in some chocolate.

Even she got that message.

"Oh they know." Yuu assured her leaning back in his red pajama shirt, "I just believe they wanted to test a theory this time..."

She shook her head.  
"He's gonna kill them."

"He's already came close to twice." He smiled.

The first time it was an accident…but now it was practically a morning routine.

Nao shrugged, taking a drink.

The kitchen door slid open, Iwao and Kenji stood completely wrecked with terror written in their bloodshot eyes.

Both had hair thrown back with pale faces, even if it was barely morning they appeared exhausted with bags and dark circles.

"How'd it go?" Yuu questioned, catching his toast mid air as it popped.

'_Nice.'_ Nao was impressed.

"It was airbending!"

"No way! I've never seen any kind of airbending like that!"

"Like you've been around long enough to know them all!"

"I'd recognize the style and that wasn't it!"

"Are you guys seriously arguing how he beats you?"

Both of them nodded.

"Last time he did the same thing and Iwao thought it was airbending but I say it can't! I swore I saw some kind of fire or water or something."  
"How do you mix up fire and water?" Yuu questioned.

"It's hecka weird! You should come with us and see it next time!"  
"I'll pass." Yuu assured them.

"Ok Jimmy Neutron, what would it be then?"

"Um…umm….I dunno." He rubbed his neck.

Mamoru was sitting in silence in his corner, munching on a granola bar, too lazy to make anything.

_'Idiots.'_

"Care to explain?" Nao sat on the counter, taking another drink.

Of course he'd know.

…

Everyone glanced at him.

He blinked.  
"It's energybending. Anytime he's really pissed he just messes with your levels…and when he's still waking up he tends to take less care in monitoring how much escapes."

While Kenji hadn't told them; Shin'ichi learned he'd spent time with Aeka.

And based on Nakajima's explanation they were now friends. Meaning there was a good chance they'd make contact again.

She'd know of the energybending and would pass it on; therefore it had to be made to appear as though not a big deal.

"Energybending?"

"Like what Avatar Aang did?" Yuu asked.

Mamoru nodded.

"Shin'ichi's the only avatar to fully master it."

Izumi raised her eyebrows.

_'That explains how he screws with people so much._' Nao figured it'd have to be something around this area.

"Wait, I don't get it, what's energybending?" Iwao hadn't heard of this.

"You need to do more research you know?" Kenji knocked on his head, motioning that it was hollow.

The door opened and a sleepy Shin'ichi walked in.

…

He barely made it to the table, sitting down before he rested his head in weariness.

"How long you stay up?" Mamoru asked.

…

"Hang over?"

…

"Told you to stop."  
"Shut up." He grumbled.

"You drink?" Iwao's mouth dropped.

"THAT'S ILLEGAL YOU AREN'T TWENTY ONE!"

Shin'ichi moaned.

'_Definitely not a morning person.'_ Nao giggled.

* * *

"I hate him." Huyu grumbled, going through a set of push ups.  
Up.

Down.

"But he's been doing a really good job." Aeka pointed out, flipping the page.

Up.

Down.

"But he's such an ass about it."

Up.

Down.  
Pouty face.

Up.

Down.

"He's such a jerk about it." More rewording.

Up.

Down.

"That's just Casper-san. He likes being difficult." She shrugged.

Up.  
Down.

"I just hate how he just gives us stupid orders and then goes and does something else."  
"He has four people to teach!" She couldn't really count herself in this.

Once, he carried her up to a tree and told her to hold on, allowing a strength exercise.

Doing as ordered, he left her there until she cried and the rest of the group found out.

Turns out after a certain amount of screaming and bloodbending a message could get through to Hotaka.

After that he didn't try with Aeka anymore.

Up.

Down.

"No one asked him to."  
Up.

Down.

"But you guys listen when he tells you stuff."  
Up.

Down.

"Well….that doesn't matter."  
Up.

Down.

"Mhm…"  
and this was his limit.

Huyu dropped, arms spread out, face covered in sweat.

Hotaka had told him to focus all his energy to his seal, allowing for his body to run purely on muscle strength.

Turns out Muscle strength had quicker limits than Master energy.

"Oh come on! You're half way there!"  
"Go lose twenty pounds and we'll see!"

Aeka folded her arms from on top.  
While he didn't train her, Hotaka used Aeka as a weight, setting her on top of Huyu and telling him to do two hundred push ups.

"I'm small enough thank you very much!"

* * *

"If I have a theory…do I say it?" Aeka asked.

With night as the dominate sky color, everyone was on break, exhausted from practice.

"I guess." Huyu didn't see why not.

Aeka rocked her head.

"Ok. Then I think Casper-san was a guardian to the last avatar who was a girl that looked similar to me and he loved her and then Shim'ichi-san killed her and when Casper-san went to get revenge he died so now he's trying to get back at him."

…

…

…

Hotaka appeared, just staring at her.

…

_"HELL NO. J-just no! I mean, I let you guys go on with your stories but no! No no no! That's just wrong! Go back and rethink it!"_ He got a shiver down his back just thinking about it.

…

Benjiro chuckled.  
"What's wrong? She's just guessing."

_"DON'T GIVE ME A LOVE INTEREST!"_ That thought itself was just weird.

"Aw come on? There were no girls?" Huyu asked.

_"No."_  
"Gay?" Benjiro asked.

_"No! I mean…look, I didn't have time for that kind of relationship. Wasn't into it either." _

And it wasn't that part that was wrong.

It was WHO she thought.

No.

That was just WRONG.

"But when you saw me stuck at the Water Tribe you looked terrified. You ran to help me. And I doubt it was because it was me…so I must look like someone you cared about."

Hotaka tried not to pause.

….

A failure.

_"That's complicated."_

Even if he wasn't under secrecy he wouldn't tell this part.

Certainly SHE had nothing to do with any of them.

A bad feeling told him he'd screwed up on this part.

Aeka took a mental note.

But kept her mouth shut.

She and Hotaka had made perhaps a silent deal.

He knew it.

She knew it.

But neither confronted each other.

She knew he had much more to do with all of this than he claimed, and had a hunch of the exact extent of his position here.

Details such as why were blurry and unclear, guesses like these helped her understand bits and pieces…but she needed something a bit more solid.

Something to help fill in the blanks...

Meanwhile, he now knew how she spent her year; and could very easily spill.

Aeka didn't believe the group would truly mind…or perhaps they would if she got to the whole…loyalty part.

It was too risky to risk.

Therefore it was a double blackmail.

Both kept their mouth shut and acted dumb.

Worked out well enough for all.

* * *

Off of Eita's geography skill, the group decided to begin at Omashu, the largest city in the southern region of the Earth Kingdom.

Getting in was easy enough, just showing clearance with the badges which Benjiro finally learned worked as passports.

Basically a way to prove you're on the right side of the war.

It was everything after that that was the hard part.

After security demanded a full explanation and then months of wait, Benjiro practically said screw this plan.

And what better way to turn things around, than modern technology.

Here, they learned just how advanced this world was.

Paved streets and actual car like machines. It wasn't as classy looking as mustangs or anything…the wheels appeared larger while seatbelts seemed unneeded, the windshields took up most of the front with odd shapes and forms.

Houses were efficient and skyscrapers touched the clouds; street lamps on every corner and fully furnished stores.

Nothing distracts better than newer gizmo's and gadgets.

From claiming to improve bendings to blocking spirits, Benjiro's was in aw, finding something that related close to a gameboy.

Twenty gold pieces straight down the drain.

Huyu was little tougher to sway.

Waiting around wasn't his style…instead, he chose to nearly get them arrested.

With Hotaka's assistance in scouting, he went ahead claiming to be simply browsing.

Three hours later they had an audience with the king and guard escorts.

To this day no one completely understands what the two boys did…but Benjiro was pretty sure it had a lot to do with Huyu's master's status and a bit of threats, considering how much he felt like a prisoner for those hours.

Thankfully, the king was a reasonable guy, middle aged with a decent sense of humor; Hotaka assisted in bits of Benjiro's proposition and plans.

In the end the king left them one option.

They'd help with both the actual invasion and spreading word.

IF, they could win over the public.

* * *

The next following days consisted of speeches in public sections, Benjiro attempting to move crowds that'd grow quickly; explaining to them why Shin'ichi's way was cowardess, why a move against the Fire Nation was their only chance, and how they would do it.

Taking out the Southern Water Tribe seemed to have been the last straw, a sore spot for the Earth Kingdom.

References of this made people get infuriated; quicker to understand why this war needed to end.

Huyu, Emi and Eita all helped him during pauses or word barfs, filling in what they could with what motivating words they could offer.

The Master quickly got retorts, very few wanted to hear him, one stand consisted of rotten vegetables and a very full hospital.

Yet, it appeared that they only needed a little push. Eita was the local who'd bring that to their attention.

Actually bashing anyone who'd reject him, the group was stunned by her defensiveness.

She'd argue that of all the people to hate the masters, she should be first on the list.

But she encouraged them that it was this world's.

Not the aliens.

Benjiro took the opportunity to make the reference from Shin'ichi to them, ensuring everyone knew they were connected, it didn't please them.

Aeka would browse through the crowds, spotting the spies by the shock and anger upon their face. She'd meet up backstage and announce her suspects; the leaders of the town would then investigate, pull up records or files and a quick look through those, proved suspicious activities.

How many peoples were arrested because of her…

She became their own little secret, never announced publicly, hiding in the mixed of the crowds.

Large cities, to smaller towns, it became a campaign that they'd ride, going from one place to another on the same boat, defending and fighting. It was odd when they'd show up and practically be seen as celebrities; recognized before announcing themselves.

Occasionally people would ask for demonstrations, proof Benjiro was the avatar.  
Simple tasks.

A couple of times idiots accused them of faking it, demanding fights.

Hotaka played puppet master here, giving Benjiro a higher level profile status than he could truly claim.

Huyu sent a message to the Northern Water Tribe, requesting help from the only two brothers he could trust up there.

Two weeks later a response came that, while the details were shaky, the Water Tribe would back them.

April 25th became a date in the book. Only weeks of spreading the word and it was already worldwide.

The Fire Nation had until then to back out.

From time to time the group would run into Kenji, seeming the most frequently used messenger boy for Shin'ichi.

He was often announcing treaties or arrangements...anytime he'd explain his assignment everyone got lost.

Despite the progress, the airbender basically said Shin'ichi had little to no concern of the group.

It didn't help their whole "going off his agenda" plan, but Kenji still commended them for making this issue so highly known.

For actually planning it out.

Once or twice Benjiro would swear he'd see Iwao or Nao...but he couldn't be fore sure.

Unlike Kenji they weren't so friendly to the team.

Never stopped by to say hi.

Hotaka's training camp consisted of fights and stretches, exercises that exhausted all of them. Even when they'd stay in hotels provided by the cities, he'd have them do a hundred sit ups or push ups, sparring was constant, and a beat up was a normal schedule.

But they were all growing stronger.

Hotaka was beginning to look forward to the next battle against Shin'ichi.

* * *

**November 24, 2010**

* * *

Aeka rocked her head in song as she sat in her bath, one she always remembered from childhood.

Back and forth, she hummed the tune.

A slip up at one part, she giggled

Aeka ducked her head under, coming up with bubbled filled hair.

'_hmmhmmhmmhmmmhmm.'_

A knock, three beats and then pause, Aeka's ear twitched as her head glanced to the side.

"Hmmm?" She gave them permission to enter.

They had made the mistake of allowing her to put her own bubbles, the tub overflowed to the point that only her head poked out.

Meaning it was safe without anything visible.

Emi cracked the door.

"We're going into town. Did you want us to wait?"

Aeka shook her wet hair.

"No, I'm good. I think I'll take a nap today."  
Emi smiled.

Same Aeka.

"Ok. Huyu and Benjiro should be back in a half hour if you need anything."

Aeka bobbed her head, kicking her feet.

The door shut with a click, and Aeka went back to her bubbles, throwing some in the air.

_'I love bubbles!'_

Dried off, Aeka sat on the toilet lid as she pulled on her clothes. The towel hung over her shoulders , her hair dripped wet in two shades darker.

Before she pulled the pants, she paused, looking at her leg.

The skin was pinkish, a bit of purple at the kneecap with a small burn mark.

But overall…it was better.

Sections had even reverted to it's original tan, she could feel the muscle solidifying again…getting stronger and stronger every day.

The Capri's were put on, and then she paused.

Setting both feet down, she took a breath.

And stood.

On both feet, equal distribution of weight.

Ok.

Balancing, she lifted her right leg; putting all the pressure on the bad one.

Good.

Next she hopped.

Fine.

No more screaming or burns.

Sore…yes.

But running a mile sore.

One that would pass.

A week or so more.

Carefully, she walked over to the mirror, glancing over her.

Emi had trimmed her bangs, just above her eyebrows as she requested; the actual length was at her chest, nearly towards her waist.

Large, brown, shining eyes…button nose, and a carefully set mouth.

Still a baby doll.

_'Still me.'_ Of course.

As though that'd ever change.


	69. Kidnapped Arc start

**Downfall of a New Captive**

* * *

**November 27th, 2010**

* * *

"Y-you can't be serious…" Shin'ichi choked out the words.

Of course he was.

But…it would be stupid.

It WAS stupid.

It was threatening.

Harmful.

Possibly suicide on his part.  
Tell him to kill someone.

He'll do it with grace.

Rob national artifacts.

Not a trace would find him.

Blow up a nation.  
He'll mutter an apology to the locals.

But…this is…

It was beyond repairable,

Beyond reasonable…beyond his limits.

Minor adjustments could be made to his plans…it was flexible and accountable to mistakes.

But…

Without a doubt everything would shift.

"We've decided she's too unstable to allow to roam free." Takeshi announced.

Mamoru crunched his eyebrows, recognizing his sibling's distress.

"The entire thing is that we are a voluntary organization. She's already turned down the offer. If we force her to cooperate, it'll go against our reputation." He explained.

Well, it was only half true.

Those of the highest and most use were quite aware of the situation, however some needed to be in the dark.

Such as the Masters and Prodigies.

Something told Shin'ichi that, were they to hear the full story…the respect would drop to nothing.

Forget about their cooperation.

And THIS would definitely have the questioning.

"We've kept more than our fair share of incidents under wraps. Just sugarcoat the reports and keep her out of sight; no problem."

"There'll be a very big problem!" Shin'ichi slammed his fist on the table.

Wooden and thin, it jumped from the force with a few rattles before settling. Takeshi narrowed his eyes.

"We still need Ashton's group to take out the Fire Lord! If we direct their attention, it'll stall the plan and risk overlapping with the Summer Solstice!"

Takeshi was amused by this.

Shin'ichi always defended Benjiro's group.

Gave them so many handouts.

Yet he always managed to justify it with excuses.

Not this time.

"There's been speculation that the Fire Lord has necessary information to perfect our plans. Killing him would be a waste. Drawing out the invasion is exactly what we need until we can ensure his life is no longer of use."

Shin'ichi bit down on his teeth.

The stupid Fire Lord.

One of the special ones in on ALL the details.  
One who actually helped organize most of them.

…

Well, not the whole _"we need to assassinate you later"_ part.

He still thought he was in charge.

Ha.

But because of his connection to the Masters and Prodigies, it wasn't as simple as making threats or using compulsion.

He knew all those tricks, and it'd draw too much public interest for them to be involved.

But if someone else was to take care of him…say…a second avatar?

Well, now that was quick and saved them a lot of time.

"Allow me to converse with him then. He allows enjoys bragging his accomplishments anyways."

"Not this time."

"Then let me to speak to her. Anything you need from her I can explain as well as you without the intimidation."

Not completely true…but it tended to help to have someone a bit more around your age.

"No. We've decided the only way is a face to face confrontation with specific masters. Ones who'll be of use in an offer."

"Offer?"  
"She won't take it." Mamoru didn't even need to hear it.

He knew the best they had to give.

Nothing of which would be enough to change her mind.

"Then we'll persuade her."

"Like you did us right?" The Shadowbender cocked his head with an interested look.

Oh yes.

How nice their captivity lesson was.

Ignored.

"It'll draw too much attention." Shin'ichi shook his head.

"Live with it."

Running his hands through his hair, the avatar clenched his fist.

A logical reason.

How do you talk to deaf ears!

It was worse than that!

A deaf guy he could reason with through sign language at least.

…

"I can't just go in and kidnap! With the Masters and Prodigies here SOMEONE will find her and then we'll-""  
"You seem focused on worst case scenario. Personally I see no true threat that couldn't be fixed."  
"Allow me to speak to the council then! If I can explain the situation then perhaps-"  
"I lead. Meaning my word is final. I don't need the council's approval. You obey me. You will bring her here and you will be prepared to enforce any restrictions we pass to her."

"You can't just-"  
"Yes I can. I am capable of doing anything and you are to ensure of it. Remember that!" Takeshi knocked him on the head.

Not nearly in any way hard, but the simple touch drained Shin'ichi to the point of passing out. Rocking back on his heels, Mamoru caught him before he hit the floor.

The shadowbender angrily glaring at Takeshi.

"Do you plan to end EVERY assignment like this?"

A backhand struck Mamoru.  
"The more he feels the need to defy us, the more trouble it'll be to you. If you were smart you'd sway him to follow without disruption."  
Mamoru couldn't believe he'd actually suggest this.

"Keep in mind who I live for. Unlike you, I meant the bond when I took it."  
"When you were his last choice."

Wrapping a shadow around Shin'ichi, it turned him to a faze; carrying him off to his room to rest.  
"You act as though I care."

"Well I certainly would. Yasuo had many options, and still chose me. He believed from the start I was the only one to trust." Takeshi rubbed it in.

Mamoru flinched.

"And look how that turned out for him."

Takeshi snorted, unsure why he even tried to reason.

"Tell YOUR avatar that I have a meeting and will be gone for a while. If she is not here upon my return, you'll find that a body guard will no longer be necessary for him."

* * *

Eita sneezed.

Stuffy nose and sore throat, she felt like crap.

Not just one illness.

Noooo…..

She was special enough to get the combo pack.

How she managed ALL of them Huyu applauded her for. She would have punched him for such a remark…but right now she didn't think she could even sit up.

"Ok. I vote, for the wellbeing of the rest of the group, we quarantine her." Huyu announced.

_"I'll second that! Here grab one and I'll get the other."_ Hotaka motioned to the edge of the mattress.

"Sh-sh-ACHOO!" Eita couldn't finish.

Wiping the nose on the pillowcase, she took deep breathes through her mouth as best she could.

Aeka shook her head.

"You need to drink some more tea! It'll help you get better."

Eita groaned.

Reaching to the medicine, Emi coughed.

_"And there goes another one."_ Hotaka smirked.

Immediately the airbender began to deny, followed by rebuttal by Aeka.

"Onee-san started like that too. You should lie down too, just to be safe." Aeka motioned towards the bed she sat on.

"I'll be fine…I don't get sick easily." Emi assured them.

_"Ten bucks she drops in three days."_

Emi scowled at him.

"Benny-san better take the couch too!" Aeka pointed to it .

"Huh? But I feel fine!"

"But you'll probably get it too. Onee-san would be the most less likely to get sick because she'd have built up more immunity to diseases here. If she caught something than you, who has only a few months to adjust, will be an easy target for diseases to spread to." Aeka explained her theory.

…

"I was just gonna say cause he's a wimp, but that works." Huyu shrugged.

Benjiro folded his arms.

"Why don't YOU two worry about it?"

"Master's don't get sick!" Aeka beamed.

_"They're energy levels are too high for that. Kinda works for a second defense system."_ Hotaka explained.

Benjiro grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Shin'ichi nearly bumped Mamoru in the head as he jerked up.

"Take it easy." He pushed him back.

Blinking a few times, everything was fine.

Obviously a lighter of the after effects he'd had.

"What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes, clearing the blur.

"Just passed three. You've only been out for about ten minutes."

Shin'ichi nodded, approving of this.

In this case, allowing him rest would've been bad.

But the younger brother wanted to make sure Takeshi was away before he awoke.

"Let me check." Mamoru demanded.

Aware that there was the danger, Shin'ichi released his energy wall.

Closing his eyes, the guardian sent his shadows through the bond, sensing for a disturbance…no.

Still clear.

A nod symbolized safe, the block was up almost immediately.

"Got a plan?" Mamoru sat on the bed.

Shin'ichi swung his legs over the side, pressing his elbows on his knees, his hands ran through his hair.

"Nothing fool proof."

Mamoru chewed his cheek.

"WE could always recruit her. There's a chance she'll see the logical side."  
"But we'll run the danger of Takeshi finding out."  
Shin'ichi removed his glasses, forcing the energy away, his appearance faded to normal.

_'He probably already knows considering how much he messes with it.'_

"He said he'll be gone for a while. Meaning we can stall on it until we get word of his return."  
Shin'ichi shook his hair, somehow feeling a bit lighter without the fake coloring.

"It'd be a better idea to take her earlier. This way, with reason, we may be able to give a general background and ensure she won't misbehave."  
"What, you going to give her etiquette lessons?"

"I just need to get an idea of her personality. That way I can understand where to place her in my plans."

_'Always in your plans.'_

"You realize after this, they'll never forgive us right?" Mamoru could care less.

But Shin'ichi…

Yeah he had TOO many complications with that.

"I'll work around it. Perhaps a grudge against me will help them solidify as a team."  
"I thought you've been getting reports that they've been doing much better."  
Shin'ichi met with his spy frequently.

Much more frequently than most.

At least once every two weeks.

Of course Benjiro's group was too stupid to even notice…he could probably send a monkey to trail them and they'd invite it in as a pet.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. I'll get their location. I believe Hotaka's old plan will play of most use here."

For a moment Mamoru was confused.

Then remembered.

And then nodded.

"I'll get everything set."  
Standing, he left the room, aware his brother needed to work out all the minor issues there'll be.

Shin'ichi laid back, hair spread across the sheets, his eyes scanned over the bare walls.

A dresser.

Night stand. Bed.

And shelves.

Dull.

Never once did he consider taking time to decorate.

And yet, Nao, the latest addition to the group, had already fully redone hers to the point it was practically unrecognizable.

Yeah.

SHE had time and freedom to do so.

Shin'ichi closed his dark eyes, glasses in hand, he crunched them until he could nearly hear the snap.

The stupid things.

They were always meant as a disguise.

But from Takeshi and the Masters.

Not the rest of the world.

It hadn't taken them long to figure him out.

And now it felt like damnation to wear them.

As though a joke on themselves.

He sighed.

_'This is going to be a pain.'_

* * *

"As promised." Huyu handed Aeka her new book, secretly believing her to be a nut for wanting it.

She'd practically pointed it out from the entrance of the store; a fairytale that must have weighed more than her.

He guessed over a thousand pages and saw the font size.

You'd need a microscope to read it.

But it was the one she wanted.

Had her mind set on it.

And he wouldn't deny her it.

After all the work they'd been doing, she deserved a treat.

Or…whatever you would call this.

Hugging it to her chest, Aeka smiled before limping along, using her dark wooden cane.

Never having replaced her wheelchair, they decided that perhaps she was healed enough for crunches, which immediately earned complaints about how much they hurt her armpits.

Huyu knew carrying her around ALL the time was out of the idea, therefore Hotaka recommended a cane.

Exiting the shop, Aeka hummed at his side.

Huyu was silent.

…

...

...

"Whatcha thinking about?" She rocked her head.

He shook his hair.

"Nothing."  
She stared at him.

…

...

...

"Benjiro's practically out of luck with Firebending…I was trying to remember if I knew anyone up in the Northern Water Tribe, but I don't think I'd trust any of them with coming into the group." He gave in.

Aeka understood where he was coming from, bobbing his head.

…

"Why not just ask Casper-san to teach him?"

Huyu gave her a surprised look.

"Um…he's not a firebender."  
"I know that! But he's from Fire Nation nobility. He must have spent SOME time around bending schools and would have seen the basics. If you watch, some of his karate it has a mix of all the natural bending moves, including firebending. Even if he isn't able to teach Benny-san how to actually firebend, he can teach him some of the motions so he'll be prepared when we do figure something out." She shrugged.

Huyu paused.

…

And then smiled.

"You certainly are a smart one." He ruffled her hair; she quickly moved to ensure it wouldn't mess up the pigtails.

A small giggle.

"We'll tell him of his new position after we get back on the road."

That was in a few days right?

In the city of Gaoling, it hadn't taken much to persuade them.

Heck they didn't have to do all that much ANYWHERE anymore.

Their cause was just known.

A few speeches, a few greetings and supportive talk, and then move on.

Huyu once asked when they became politicians; Hotaka's snarky remark back didn't earn him a very nice look.

Aeka froze.

And then sprinted as well as one could with a cane towards a store's window.

Her eyes widened.

"Can I have it?"

A glance and Huyu could see it being a life size lemur doll; like one of those monkeys that you wrap around you neck, attachable at the wings.

Overly exaggerated eyes and an added plush, Huyu raised his eyebrow.

"Um…why?"

"Cause its cute!"

"To be honest, it kind of creeps me out."  
"IT'S NOT CREEPY IT"S CUTE!"

"Uh…."

"IT'S CUTE!"

"But it's kind of pointless."  
"YOU SAID I COULD HAVE ONE!"

"I said We'll See."  
"I TOLD YOU THAT MEANT NO!"

"I never said no."  
"But you're thinking it." She pouted.

"Perhaps a little."

"PLLLLLEEEASEEE?"

"Wouldn't the book entertain you for a while?"

"But I need a reading partner!"

"Ask Eita."  
"She hates books!"

"Well tell her it's a big sister's job to listen to you read."  
"But it's fluffy!"

"So's a hog monkey."  
"Nu uh! They're furs short and rough. This ones soft and cuddly!"

"And?"

"FLUFFY!"

Huyu let out a breath before giving her a look.

She turned her large, glassy eyes on him.

Swollen even deeper with tears on the edge, her lips formed a small puppy dog booboo lip, trembling with a delicacy, weakness and desperation.

…

* * *

"I'm going to name him MOMO!" She had him securely around her neck, smiling her large grin in her Aeka way.

_'I'm whipped aren't I?'_ Huyu was ashamed of how low he sunk.

Man, maybe he needed a break from this group.

"Momo momo momo momo momo momo momo momo momo…" She laughed, "It's fun to say it! Try it!"

"I'll pass…"

"…"  
Rolling his eyes, he shoved his hands into his pocket.

Aeka Aeka Aeka…

What would they ever do without her?

"Shall we stop by the candy store now?"

"Can we?" Aeka's face lit up.

About to deny it…he didn't think that sounded all that bad.

Yeah...he was getting a bit of a sweet tooth anyways…

A couple of kids were immediately charging at them.

Out of breath, Huyu looked around for their parents when their adolescent eyes turned to him.

"HEY! You're the master right?" They asked.

Judging by looks, they were about seven…eight.

Huyu gave a half hearted nod.

"Coooll! I knew it!" "Hey you're the one who's helping the avatar right?" "The nice one!" "

_'Is this a trap?'_

"Uh…I guess."  
"AWESOME!" "Hey! You're like the strongest right?" "Is it true you beat the Master of Fire at the Water Tribe?" "I heard you practically took on an army!" "Did you really kill a hundred soldiers back in the Northern Water Tribe?" "I heard you were with the Princess!" "You practically run the team right?" "Aren't you the strongest of EVERYONE!" "Can the Avatar beat you!" "NO WAY he can! He's the best! Isn't that right?" "I bet you could beat him in AVATAR state couldn't you?" "Are you really eloping with the princess?" "Are you going to be king?" "No stupid they have chiefs!" "So your going to be chief!" "I thought you liked the blonde lady!" "She was pretty!" "Are you two a couple!" "Is she here too?" "How come your out on your own?" "Can we see your seal!" "Does your hair really turn white?" "I heard it spikes!" "Does it hurt?" "Is it really ice?" "Why don't you have a robe of ice too?" "That'd be so cool!"

It became a mob of youngsters swarming him, Huyu hearing too many question to answer. Adding up to around twenty or thirty, he wondered if perhaps there was a school nearby or was it just typical for children to pop out of thin air here?

Backing away, Aeka allowed him his moment…although for the first few minutes it consisted of him so flustered it was amusing.

He attempted to maintain his cool, a casual look to hide the utter confusion; she smiled as he caught on.

Question after question, he seemed to deal with the crowd efficiently, a few pats on the head with jokes.

Through the corner of her eye Aeka could find a few…more traditional stand biers.

Middle aged women and men stocked away, sticking up their nose in disapproval. A section of them played ignorance and acted as though they were blind.

As though Huyu was responsible for drawing such a group.

She didn't think very highly of these people.

But…others were ok with this. Some waved…a few smiles…

A couple of teen girls sent him a toss of the head; of course it caught his eye.

'_At least they're beginning to accept us.'_  
Well, HIM to be exact.

Compared to the Water Tribe?

Oh yeah.

A LOT better.

Although, it was probably because they believed he was finally doing his job.

Masters were supposed to protect the nations.

Now that it was them attacking the Fire Nation, everyone was ok with them.

She didn't know if that offended her or not.

Deciding to meet him back at the hotel, she trudged along.

A light wind, she was curious whether or not she'd need a costume change for the winter.

Perhaps a light jacket or cape would work best.

Down the street she found a group of tweens playing earth soccer.

Running down the street before kicking at the ball, one blocked it with an earth wall.

Rebounding completely off course, it rolled near her feet.

A boy around her age ran close.

"Here!"

Clearly the lack of space was an offense. He believed she would only be able to kick it so far.

Stepping down with both the crunch and bad leg in synch; she swung the good one around completely in a wheel kick motion.

Her foot slammed into the ball and flew passed the boy, straight into the goal before the defender even had time to think.

All of their mouths dropped.

Aeka grinned an innocent grin, hugged her book, and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Originally I was going to drag on everything, but I've decided to skip most of the useless parts and straight to the fun. **

**This is my favorite and now that I'm on break it should take less time to post, which is good for you guys.**

**I'm just interested though...I've read A LOT of predictions...yet none clearly explain the EXACT relationship between Shin'ichi and Takeshi... (ok, if you say that they're adoptive father and son then I'm sorry, that's not creative...)**

**Sorry, just making observations :-)**


	70. Detached Bonds

**Detached Bonds**

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

* * *

_The bell._

_It broke Aeka away from her book, tearing her eyes from the page after three minutes straight of lack of blink. Clattering chairs and pushed desks, she snapped the ends closed before sliding it into her pink backpack._

_Swinging it over her shoulder, she glanced to the whiteboard to ensure the teacher hadn't written a last minute assignment._

_All clear._  
_Out the door, there were pushes and shoves, fresh air immediately hit as classes from other buildings in the charter school emptied._

_Half the kids headed to the front for buses, the others to the parking lot for parental pick up._

_Checking her cheap flip phone, the background of the 'oh so rare' family photos at the ocean immediately appeared._

_No messages._

_To the back she went._  
_Across the campus, it was too small to be big but too large to be small. Just enough students to complain of teachers ignoring you with few enough for everyone to recognize one another._

_She kept her steps quick and lengthen; aware that they hated to wait; her long bangs fell over her eyes, a strand sweeping around the nose._  
_Across the blacktop she could see kids heading out to the field._

_Soccer practice._  
_Once upon a time, Aeka pleaded with her parents to allow her to play. Her small size and even tinier feet helped with control, speed was no problem and her kicking distance was quite __reasonable._  
_But her mom and dad said no._

_Unless she planned to make a career of it or focus on it long enough to get into college, it was useless._

_Three years ago. Now she accepted her lack of social life, understood the way of thinking._  
_If something couldn't get you through in the future, what was the point of starting it?_

_Following the swarm of children, someone stepped on the back of her shoe, causing a stumble._

_Her head hit a sixth grader in the back, he jerked around in response._  
_Face flushed, Aeka bowed before apologizing in Japanese._  
_The kid raised his eyebrow, chuckling as he walked away._

_A few others stopped to stare at her, now completely red as she realized what country she was in._

_Weaving away from the group, she found the parent's golden minivan, freshly washed from a weekend rain._

_The door slid open and she jumped in, crawling to the very back immediately as she realized all her siblings were here._

_Six of them in total._  
_Her oldest brother, at the wheel while talking on his phone; it was his first year out of college._

_Already hired by some major firm that recognized him for his perfect records in school._  
_Oldest sister in the passenger seat, adjusting her glasses while looking over her textbook._

_Second year in college. Was top of her class and accepted to every school she'd applied to._  
_Math major._

_Middle sister._  
_Senior year of High school, she was texting her boyfriend with a glisten in her eye that told Aeka they were being all inappropriate again._

_Skipped two grades and still manages a four point five gpa with AP classes._  
_Twin brothers._

_Freshmen._  
_Both national spelling and science fair champions._

_Aeka._  
_Seventh grade._

_Learning third language._

_…_

_She said nothing, fidgeting to pull the seatbelt on as they drove from the parking lot; the wind from the open front window pushed away bits of her hair._

_From the moment she could think she knew her family was tougher. Harsher. Stricter._  
_Both her parents were considered geniuses, her mother a well respected Marine Biologist, her father a Judge. One considered for Senator._

_Every child was considered gifted, every child well remembered as they passed through schools._

_WELL remembered._  
_Aeka had the pleasure of receiving teachers who'd already taught her siblings, meaning they saw her as their younger sister._

_Not Aeka._

_Originally she'd been driven practically through tears from so much pressure._

_Yet year after year she'd grown quiet. Let everything play through, she'd learn to live with the shadows looming overhead._

_Eldest sister called her._

_"Have you finished unpacking yet?"_

_Bashfully, Aeka shook her head._

_Every vacation, winter break, summer, spring break...Aeka took trips to their grandparents. Originally it was just her maternal side, in Mexico where they'd teach her of culture and independence. Four years ago, her paternal grandparents in Japan complained that they're grandchildren had too much western influence, that they're side needed to be remembered too._

_Therefore she alternated. The previous trip had been with her Paternal, barely three days back, she was still getting over jet lag._

_"Make sure you do, you know how much Mom hates you procrastinating. It's not a good habit."_

_"Habits are harder to break when you're older you know. Better not to make them to begin with." One of the twins spoke._

_Aeka nodded._  
_"Dinner's in the fridge if you get hungry, Dad should be home by the time you get to bed but don't wait up. Mom'll be taking you to school tomorrow, ok?" Middle sister ran her through._

_Same routine._

_Whether it was karate practice or classes, work, after school activities, or scholarship opportunities, people were always gone._  
_It was just Aeka, and her books._  
_She nodded._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

**November 27th, 2010**

* * *

Benjiro sneezed.  
"Shouldn't he be resting?" Huyu raised his eyebrow, glancing at the spirit in uncertainty.  
Behind the weaponry, the alley was illuminated by the sun, only a couple of feet between the two buildings. Hotaka had pointed long before that an avatar being haunted by a spirit wouldn't earn them the best image.

Both Huyu and Benjiro pointed out that the simple solution would be for him to just leave them alone, but of course, Hotaka referred them to the _"it's impossible"_ comment.

Instead he remained hidden, only appearing to the group during alone times when NO ONE could see.

However, considering how much time they now spent in city, practice wasn't something they could completely eliminate. Small lessons such as these would take place out of sight, away from anyone who could see the spirit.

_"He needs to learn not to be a sissy. Besides, he got part of your energy now, remember? That means he got a little more immunity."_ Hotaka pointed out.

Huyu muttered something under his breath at the reference to their bond.

"Can we just get to the point?" Benjiro twirled the long tree twig Hotaka had given him.

_"I'm hoping you two are smart enough to figure out what you're supposed to do."_ Hotaka glanced between the two.

"What? Beat the crap outta each other?" Huyu held his wooden pole with little interest.

Much lighter than his seal. Less sturdy and strength. Foreign to his fingers. But, as Hotaka pointed out, he couldn't really use his seal against Benjiro.

TOO much could happen there.

_"Pretty much. You oughta practice some of your swordsmanship,"_ He popped before Huyu, and then Benjiro, _"And you need to learn to fight with a weapon."_

The avatar slashed with the stick.

"What's there to know about fighting with a sword? Swish swish stab! Not that hard."  
Huyu glared at him.

"It's true." He shrugged.

_"I'd go through naming everything…but that'd take too much time and I'm sure you don't give a damn."_ Hotaka shook his head.  
"Whoever said I wanted to fight with a sword anyways? What if I want a gun?"

"You'll shoot your eye out." Both Hotaka and Huyu belittled him in synch.  
Benjiro glared at the two.

Hadn't he been doing better?

He wasn't so much of a wimp anymore! If people respected him enough to trust him to stop this war, couldn't they trust him with a god damn gun?

_"Look. A sword'll give you the basic idea of how footing and timing work. I'm not saying our stuck with it forever. It just makes more sense considering if you're ever stuck you can use his seal and all."_

"What?" Huyu's needed to make sure he heard that wrong.  
"I can use his seal?" Benjiro repeated.

Hotaka slapped his head.  
_"You people are so stupid…Ok, yes, bond mean soul exchange. Him in you. Seal made of soul. H__e use seal. Understand?"_ Hotaka spoke slow and clear.  
Benjiro pursed his lips at the style the spirit chose to speak.

It's not like this was grade school lessons.  
Huyu looked to him as though he were crazy.  
_"Don't believe me? Summon it. Give it to him."_

"Hell no!"  
_"Why not?"_  
"I don't want him touching my seal!" Huyu announced.  
"Hey!"  
"Knowing you, you'd find a way to unseal it or something!"  
"I'm not that stupid!"  
"Hell you are!"  
"Oh come on! I want hold it!"  
"No!"  
"Can I summon it?"  
"Do and you die."  
"You can't kill me remember?"  
"Wanna bet?"  
"I just want to see if I can do that energy release thingy!"  
"Energy release thingy?"  
"Oh like it has a name!"  
"If it did it wouldn't include the word thingy."  
"Don't change the subject!"  
"I'm NOT giving you my seal!"  
"Hotaka said it was a good idea though!"  
"He also thinks killing babies is a good idea! You really wanna choose HIM as your fight?"

_'Well they ARE annoying and useless…'_ the spirit yawned.  
"But he knows the whole fighting stuff!"  
"He aint a master, he doesn't get a say on seals."  
"Please?"  
"NO."

_"LOOK."_ Hotaka split the two up, "_I'm saying worst case scenario, he'll be able to protect himself. NO you can't summon it or make an energy wave,"_ he referred to Benjiro's previous comments, _"but considering you guys got an energybender against you, it's best to make sure you're prepared."_

"If it's him or my seal he's gonna die." Huyu warned.

_'Some guardian…'_ Benjiro rotated his jaw.

_"I_ _really don't care. Right now he should just try to get basic form down."_

The avatar hid his disappointment.  
"So, back to beating the crap outta each other?" He asked.

"Yeah, you do realize I can't attack him right?" Huyu felt pathetic for admitting it.  
Yet even now, every time Benjiro received some kind of physical pain it bounced back to Huyu.  
_"Which is something you have to learn to ignore. If you two have a double battle, you can't focus on his pain."_

"BELIEVE ME. I'm trying."

"Not _hard enough. That's why I'll be pinning you two against each other for a while."_  
"Oh joyous." The master grumbled.

* * *

**December 2nd, 2010**

* * *

_Flashes, rushing.  
The wide cavern exploded in a heat of fire with a tunnel of flames ensnaring the place. Screams, burns.  
His limp body slipping below surface…the earthquake shaking the ground beyond natural.  
Pillars cracking and tumbling, an abyss opened to the earth's core, lava glistening in such a threat._

Aeka opened her eyes.  
The flash of lightning seemed to reflect in the brown irises, she caught her breath before sitting up.  
Sweat pressing the back of her hair to her neck; she crawled from the earth tent. No sleep.

Not right now.  
Let the thoughts pass and then later.  
Eita recovered to travelling rate, yet as soon as they'd left returning distance of Gaoling, Emi practically fainted from weariness.

The smaller villages would be less modernized; no five star hotels or bed and breakfasts. Resting in a barn didn't seem much more appealing than the forest floor. Huyu had kept plenty of medicine and was using Aeka as an assistant nurse with checking temperatures, pointing out they always felt warm to him.

Hotaka had been right of Benjiro.  
He threw up once and only once. A mild fever that felt perhaps only a degree or so higher, for the most part he maintained health.

Glancing over everyone now, they seemed well asleep.  
Beyond wake, surely rest would help the regenerate. By now she figured they'd hit the peak of this illness and were now slowly descending to recovery.  
Her fingers found her necklace, clutching it.

_"You ever plan on taking that off?" _Hotaka appeared.  
She lacked the normal jump the others would take, having seen his presence beforehand.  
Aeka wasn't sure of a proper response.  
It was like a promise ring.  
You wore it as symbolism.  
Taking it off wasn't actually forbidden, but she knew he meant throwing it away.  
Discarding it and its meaning.  
She didn't believe she was ready for that yet.

"I suppose you consider me a hypocrite for lecturing them on a proper team. right?" She avoided the question.  
Hotaka shrugged.

_"I aint really got much room to talk there."_  
Aeka gave a half hearted smile.  
Pushing herself to her feet, she resisted the habit of reaching for the cane.

Not now.

She could do this on her own. By herself. Time for her to practice her independence.  
Hotaka raised his eyebrow.  
Grabbing her lemur, she attached it around her neck before walking away.

The spirit flew to her side.  
_"You allowed to just leave like this?"_  
Being always awake, he knew this wasn't her normal nightly routine.  
She lifted and dropped her shoulders.  
"It's just a walk. I'm old enough to watch myself here. If you want you can come with me." She offered.

…

…

_"What am I babysitter?"_

"No. We could just talk."

..

..

_"No."_

…

…  
Aeka turned away and began to walk away with little thought.

..

..

..  
_"I'm only going cause I'm bored."_ He made clear as he appeared at her side.  
Aeka gave a small smile. Hotaka was actually quite interested. The tone and style she'd been using tonight wasn't normal Aeka.

It was mature Aeka.

A side he'd never truly associated with.  
"You have problems admitting friendship don't you."  
_"Not really. I just see you as a nuisance."_  
Aeka managed not to take this personally.  
"I know I haven't really been useful…"  
_"As in not at all?"_  
"I'd like to think I'd helped Onee-san at the Water Tribe."

_"Well maybe we should give you a medal." _He rolled his eyes.

"Would it be shiny?" Her eyes turned to him for momentary child return.

…  
_"What's with the kid act anyways?"_ He couldn't understand that.

If you're as smart as her, wouldn't you do what you could to ensure people respected that?

A moment of glancing at her feet.  
"You don't tell your story. I don't have to tell mine." She lifted her head in confidence.

…  
_"Ok. Just making conversation." _Unlike them, he didn't feel the need to push and push.  
Her business was her business.  
He didn't really care.

…  
Aeka recalled seeing a prairie out here, retracing steps to find it.

…  
"You know what my gift'll be, don't you?"  
_'Crap.'_  
_"Huh?"_ He faked confusion.  
"You said you knew all the other masters and prodigies, and they're all opposite gifts. The Master of Air would have the one I'd have, right?"  
He nodded.  
Aeka watched him.  
"I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell?"  
Hotaka was uneasy.  
_"Um…it's kind of complicated…"_  
Aeka didn't move her gaze.  
"Does it have anything to do with why I can see you when you and Benny-san are invisible?"

_'Am I allowed to tell? Is that breaking a rule? Does that screw everything up….ugh….why me?'_ He wished she could have been a dumb one.  
_"Actually, it has pretty much everything to do with that..."_

_…_  
She could tell he didn't want to be the one to explain it, therefore let it slide.

She'd learn soon enough anyways.  
Finding the hill top, hiking upwards was good muscle building practice for her, softly sitting down as Hotaka lowered himself to appear standing.

A breeze pushed her hair back. Stars were reflected in her eyes, the faint glow of the moon was just enough to offer shadows; she stretched herself back before sitting up and hugging her legs to her chest.  
"Casper-san…does it hurt to die?" She didn't know if it was invading a personal matter.  
Death was pretty private to some.  
But he always joked about it…always made fun of himself…she had to take the chance.  
The spirit paused.  
_"Well, the actual killing part depends how you die... I suppose people who die in their sleep have nothing to complain about…But if your like me and go on the battlefield, then yeah. Hell it does. Once you reach a certain point though…you just kind of forget about. It just disappears. That's when you know you're in the spirit world."_  
Aeka noted that he wasn't looking at her as he said this.

Hands behind his head, he was just staring at nothing.

Thinking.  
Now THIS would be pushing it.  
But might as well try.  
"Shim'ichi-san killed you, didn't he?"  
The question struck hard, he knew it'd be coming up by one of them…but it was still odd to hear.  
How to answer that…it was harder than one would suspect.  
No.  
In truth there was only one way to answer.

He lowered his arms to his side.  
_"That's none of your business." _The tone was cruel, a sneer while looking down upon the master.

Yes.  
He could give them a sob story and earn sympathy.  
But that wasn't his style.  
Besides.  
It was one of those things where, you say it out loud, and it's true. It's done and can never be taken back. Yes. He died, those terms he'd come to accept. The killer was Shin'ichi. The hand who stabbed the blade through his stomach was Shin'ichi. His blood had dripped on the avatar's fingers; he'd given one final glance for mercy and been denied by the then boy. Had been forced to look the murderer in the eye, and then watch them walk away. Been forced to suffer for a full twenty minutes until the spirit's took him.  
Yes.  
He didn't deny that.

He could speak of it with others.

But simply saying "Shin'ichi killed me".

That…that still didn't seem real enough to claim to those still alive.

Those who knew the avatar.

Aeka then shrugged.  
"Ok. Just making conversation." She threw that back at him.  
The eyes darkened at that remark.

Stretching out her legs, she set her hands back to lean against, allowing the wind to whisk her hair away.  
With the lack of light it appeared darker, nearly black; she closed her eyes for a moment a thought.  
Hotaka's eyes betrayed him, a flash memory compared Aeka to HER.  
No.

No comparison.  
Sure. A bit of comparison to the eyes at first glance.  
But in the end they were nothing alike. And it was stupid to even consider it.

_'She's gone. Gone gone gone.'_ No matter how many time he told himself this, it still hurt to think what he left her too.

But she wouldn't hate him…

Just like he couldn't hate her…

"Hotaka-san," Aeka caught him staring.  
He blinked and looked away, glancing back when he realized she'd just said his name.

_'Very serious Aeka…' _Now here was something you didn't normally see_._

"Do you hate us?" She finished.  
He crunched his eyebrows.  
_"I hate everyone."_ It was a simple response.

Didn't have to think about it or even considered.  
And with very few exceptions, it was true.  
She shook her head.

"I'm serious. You seem convinced that...I don't know...that you have to help us, but you harshly seem interested in being actually part of the group."

_"I'm helping because I've seen Shin'ichi's plan and have no interest in letting that happen. But I'm not here to be all mushy gushy like you people."_  
Laying all the way back, she watched the stars.

"I'm not convinced." She admitted.  
_"I don't care."_

Why prove himself to a little brat who didn't understand how this worked.  
He didn't need to.

"Benny-san said the other avatar said you weren't easy to get along with."  
_"So?"_

"I'm just curious why."  
Hotaka knew these questions weren't going to end.  
Alright.  
If he was vague enough perhaps it'd get through her mind how it worked in his.

_"Look. You know how they say the one with a reason to win will always come out on top?"  
_Aeka nodded.  
Hotaka sat down on the floor.

_"Yeah. I don't get that. You make friends and want to protect them. I learn about people and decide that my life is-or was- above them."_  
"If you get to know someone good enough then you-"

_"Yeah yeah yeah. That's not how my mind works. You can try and describe all the reasons why friends are good and all, but my head doesn't wrap around. It's why I can kill so easily. Because life means nothing to me. Even when I was a kid I'd kill instructors and teachers…they're just a waste of space. The thought of someone grieving over their death doesn't affect me. Never has, never will."_

Aeka didn't quite understand.  
A friend was a friend.  
After a while it became someone you wanted to protect.  
The need for protecting gave you strength.  
How does one not comprehend that?  
She looked at him like he was crazy.

He knew how stupid he sounded.  
Going through the whole story would be too long though.

"I don't believe that." She shook her head, "Everyone has to have someone they care about."

_"What takes you a year of bonding takes me five to build. Spiritually I'm detached like that. It's why the spirits let me help out here. After I'm done I can go back and won't be all attached to you people are anything."_

"You wouldn't miss us?"

_"Nope. All of you guys can drop dead even now and I'll just look the other way." _

Aeka couldn't help but feel hurt.

_"_So you've never had any friends? No one who you'd be devastated if lost?"

Hotaka couldn't answer that.

That was going beyond safe point.

Even mentioning it would be a kill point.

…  
"A bit of bonding time hmmm?" The voice broke silence.

Cracking the peace of the woods and all its sanctuary, Hotaka's eyes widened.  
Aeka didn't know what surprised her more.  
The fact that she didn't feel him coming, or the fact that she wasn't surprised to see him.  
Hotaka stood.  
_"What the hell are you doing here?"_  
Shin'ichi slashed his hand forward, a bright light zapped Hotaka in the chest, throwing him back. Shattering glass or a bursting bubble, Hotaka's image was overtaking before practically exploding to thin air.  
Aeka gasped, jumping to her feet, she searched with careful eyes.

Nothing. Not even a small reminisce of him.

Terror was written on her face.

"What'd you do!" She screamed.

Just because he claimed to be unable to bond with them didn't mean the meaning was mutual.

"Pure energy overwhelms spirits to the point of an unconscious state. He'll be quiet for a while." Shin'ichi made sure it was extra excruciating for the sake of payback.

An eye for an eye: he hadn't forgotten about the previous concussion.

Aeka took step back.

"You're…Shin'ichi-san, aren't you?"

A nod.  
"And I have much business to discuss with YOU, miss Aeka."


	71. Taken Through Regrets

**Taken Through Regrets**

* * *

A gulp.

Her heart skipped a beat; no amount of oxygen would remain in her lungs for long.

Aeka knew how it work.

You don't show fear.

Never show fear. Never give them the satisfaction of knowledge that they intimidate you.

Straight face.

No reactions.

Keeping a vertical back, she couraged herself to keep eye contact, to not shy from his golden eyes.  
But the hunch, the one haunting around in her mind.  
Bad.

Very, Very bad.

It didn't go away, it wouldn't.  
Immediately she shamed herself. Rule one of good manners.  
Don't judge.  
Everything she'd heard of him, learned of him.  
Those were other people's views.

Not hers.  
Never assume, always allow yourself to get a feel of a person before you mark them.  
But right now...just him standing before her.  
Something made her uncertain of him.

Bad.

Very bad.  
Shin'ichi could read her as easily as she read him reading her. She knew he was aware of her uneasiness. That he was having a small laugh at her attempt to remain calm and was sharing no nerves himself. He was prepared and felt no reason to be scared. He had this plotted out step by step, she assumed.

"Why do you need to see me?"  
Shin'ichi hid the pity from his face.  
"We've been taking a rather close interest in your abilities." Emphasizing his inclusion of this, he left it rather vague.

Aeka narrowed her eyes.

"How could you have any interest in my skills when this is the first time we've met face to face?" She accused.

Never show fear.

Never show fear.

Never show fear.

Shin'ichi smirked at this remark.

"I have eyes everywhere. My personal presence isn't needed for me to gather information."  
"You mean you use spies such as Nakajima correct?" After his influence on the group, Aeka refused to give him an honorific.

A nod.

"One of thousands."

"And they have told you what? That I'll be a danger to your plans?" Through peripheral vision she studied the floor.

What did she have to work with?

Her whip and knives were in her bag. No poison. Her tanktop didn't give any sleeves to hide a weapon in.

No flip flops…the sweats were flame proof…incase he chose to firebend.

A stuffed lemur wrapped around her neck, the ring and chain beneath.

Branches, plenty of those on the floor. The grass was mildely wet, a few dry patches southeast of her. Moon bright enough to give light, it was low enough to dim one's sight.

But this all varied on his fighting choice.

"I'm quite capable of figuring that much out for myself. They, however, advise me of what a valuable ally you'd make."  
"You've offered this before. I gave Iwao-san and Izumi-san my answer."  
Shin'ichi shook his head.

"This time, it isn't voluntary."

Never show fear.

Never show fear.

Never show fear.

Without movement her mind worked against the floor, bending the earth in silence and blocking the vibration before they could reach Shin'ichi. A crack ripped the earth before extending to the group, allowing them a path to follow to find her.

Shin'ichi said nothing, but through his eyes Aeka knew he wasn't oblivious.

Only unconcerned.

"The group isn't very far from here. If I scream, they'll come." She warned.

Hotaka fights even, Huyu would push over and then Eita and Emi were a final blow.

Was this not reason enough for him to leave?

Shin'ichi only found this amusing.

"I take a bit more precaution than that. I can assure you, no one is going to be coming to your aid."

Her eyes widened.

"What'd you did you do to them!" immediate fear for her friends…if she outstretched enough she could still feel them.

All of them, the same sleeping position as before.

All had heart rate.

"The only one you ought to be concerned of is yourself."

Hands clenched.

"I'm not all that defenseless myself, you know." It wasn't a bluff.  
There was earth all around them.

Home field advantage.

"I'm afraid I am not one to make the mistake of underestimating someone with your training. However I will warn you, I've long since surpassed your level. If you'll come quietly it'd save much trouble."  
Aeka took stance, her mind preparing a step-by-step plan.  
"I have no interest in any of your plans."

Shin'ichi understood.

"How disappointing."

_'I really didn't want to have to fight against that face.'_ He kept that thought to himself.

* * *

Spreading himself.

Remaining nothing but a shadow, if he allowed his energy so thin, the Master wouldn't detect it. It was too small, expanded too far…it was hidden amongst the natural energies of the earth.

But it left him vulnerable to weakness.

He couldn't attack from such state, and risked his own well being. Attached to so many shadows, if even one was disturbed or broken, he'd very easily die.

Never think of that.

NEVER think of that.

Neither time nor place.

Never a time nor place.

Slow.

He had to take his time.

A sudden jump in the energy level would be too obvious. But quick…he had to do this quick.

Shin'ichi needed this as soon as he could.

He must slowly be quick.

Not the first time an impossible task was laid for him.

And for as long as they'd been together, Mamoru had always been the distraction.

Through practice he could be precise with time, could count minutes to the second, could estimate a reaction and the extra timing it'd take.

The bending assisted in buying time.

Precise for stalling or escaping.

In this case both.

Yet as he did so now, aware of the actual purpose…he hesitated.

This was beneath them. A pitiful act…

They had no choice.

Takeshi declared it…either they obeyed or Shin'ichi pay.

Perhaps if they weren't so close to the deadlines, Shin'ichi would allow it.

He would be the prisoner and would manage until they allowed his freedom.

But with the Masters and Prodigies here…losing trust so quickly risked the entire plan.

That's right.

No choice.

They had to do this.

HE had to do this, to protect Shin'ichi.

He gathered himself, pulling his energy from the forest floor around him, he hated night.

So much darkness…so little light to work with.

It would have to do.

The group's breaths.

He could feel all of them, half inhaling, the others exhaling.

The Master.

Eyes locked on him as his full form established.

Huyu shifted.

_'My target's him. The master. Harm the master.'_ He repeated this in his head over and over.

A small trick he'd learn from childhood experiments.

When someone's moving to harm the avatar, the guardian knows.

But one moving to harm the guardian alone cannot be detected.

The bond doesn't care for such motives and will not give warning.

_'I will kill the guardian. I will harm him and him only.'_ Over and over.

It was a lie.

His intentions he knew, he couldn't convince himself into believing that the master was the only target.

Yet it would offer a few extra seconds.

Five to be exact.

Pulling the rag and bottle from the folding of his clothing, he quickly swished the liquid heavily, aware that that a master would require a larger dosage.

The black hair of the waterbender's lifted; Mamoru knew he'd buzzed his guardian instinct.

Sitting up, Huyu rubbed his temples, blinking.

Off…something just told him it was off…

Benjiro was right in front of him, he could see the bits of brown hair spread across the floor. The chest rise and fall…he could feel that he was safe…but something was off.

Very off…warning that-  
He jerked around, too late.

Mamoru clasped the cloth over his mouth, locking his arm around the master's head to keep him still.

Thrashing around, Huyu attempted to push him away. Muffled noises of his voice, Mamoru dragged him a few feet back.

The moon shone against him, throwing the shadow back over Mamoru, he took control.

Unable to move, he couldn't summon water or even scream a warning.

Holding his breath for as long as he could, the fumes still managed their way through.

Poison couldn't kill a master.

The energy automatically quarantined it in their body, would push it out or break it down to useless waste.

But force such as this would knock him out for a bit; a few minutes was all he needed.

After fifty seconds passed, Mamoru released the shadow; the master's body dropped limp.

The shadowbender lifted his hand.

Darkness rolled over all of them, coating them, draining the strength to weakness, he was sure to put extra force against the master.

Done.

They wouldn't be waking for a while.

And already he knew Shin'ichi had finished his part.

* * *

A blur.

Aeka had always admired how quick and fluent Hotaka was.

No, Shin'ichi's speed was perhaps half a second slower…but comparing the two was remarkably close.

Human eyes wouldn't have been able to follow, but hers did.

To the exact step, from the moment he brought out a knife to the slash of his arm.

She didn't hesitate.

Charging head on, at the last moment, she dropped, sliding between his legs, she popped up behind.

Tearing off the doll, she threw it over his neck, wrapping it back in an attempt to choke.

She held her ground firm while using the strength in her arms.

Forced to arch back; Shin'ichi immediately brought his hand to grab it, lighting a fire to burn straight through the doll, it split in two.

Aeka managed not to fall, blocking Shin'ichi blow to the center.

_'Energybender.'_ She could nearly see the amount he coated on his hands.

One clear strike and she knew it'd knock her out.  
Twisting along the side of his arm she dropped to the floor before rolling back, pushing off with her arms to kick his face.

Blocking the blow, she'd already swung around her other leg to the floor.

Tearing the chain off her neck, she intercepted the stab Shin'ichi made, tangling the blade between the links. Heaving back, Shin'ichi released the weapon.

Falling to the floor, Aeka didn't have time to remove the ring as he charged head on, releasing the metal string to the floor to block.

Shin'ichi didn't like playing cruel.  
It was against his better judgment.

But this struggle wasn't something he wanted to take any time in.

A bladed hand with a bit of flames, Aeka redirected at the wrist to avoid burn; he whirled his leg around.

Slamming it into the left knee.

Aeka nearly cried from the pain, still tender by touch, it gave way and she fell.

Not even waiting for her head to hit the floor he struck the back.

Darkness took the mind.

Hair spread over her face, a memory twinged a bit of reaction.

_'Idiot idiot idiot.'_ He reminded himself who this was.

A master.

Not her.

A powerful master. One who'd be a formidable opponent when fully trained.

One that was literally the trump card. He can't compare this girl to the one of memory.

Reaching down, he touched her heart and forehead, sending his own energy to clog hers.

It would overshadow her wild energy leaks, turning them invisible to Huyu.

Invisible from everyone.

Mamoru formed at his side.

"Done." He announced.

Shin'ichi could have figured that much out but resisted comment.

Wrapping one of her arms around his neck, he set one arm beneath the knee.

"Get the ring for me." Shin'ichi knew she would be distracted if it were to be lost.

Obeying, Mamoru slid it off the broken chain, pocketing the knife as well.

"You want me to give it to the group so she'll be motivated to comeback?"

A shake of the head.

"We ought to give her something familiar."  
Nod of approval.

The chain was ripped in two; no point in saving it.

"Shall I leave evidence so they'll know what happened?"

Shin'ichi blinked.

Earth chunks lifted and bits of grass burned.

An over exaggerated battle, Mamoru used the knife to slice his hand, dropping blood across the grass.

The harsher it looked, the quicker they'd be to react.

"Get some on the doll." Shin'ichi ordered.

No question asked.

"Three days?" The avatar doubled checked.

Mamoru smeared bits of his blood across the fur dropped the ruined stuffed animal.

"Yeah. Give or take a few hours they'll get up around morning. It'll take them a bit to realize how much time they lost."

Enough time to properly block her energy.

Block everyone's actually.

When they put together that the two brothers took her, they'll know to look for anyone's energy.

Naos, Iwao's, Izumi's, Yuus, Kenji…even Mamoru was victim to the Master's gift.

He would have to put up an energy shield around the mansion…easy enough but it'd be safer if he didn't leave for a while.

Good thing Takeshi failed to give him any other assignments other than this.

Mamoru blinked, having not once taken his attention from the girl.

"She…does kind of look like her you know." He whispered.

At least, compared to her at that age.

Maybe a few years younger with Aeka's baby face.

Wrong words.

WRONG words.

Energy practically blasted from Shin'ichi's eyes, mamoru shrank away scared.

Never mention that.

NEVER mention that.

There were many rules Mamoru came to accept with their life.

Rule number one: Never mention that fight.

Rule Number two: Never mention HER.

It was like recommending for Mamoru to hand Shin'ichi his knife.

You just didn't.

But the words had escaped before he could stop them.

No answer to the comment.  
Walking towards the woods, Shin'ichi found his 'scooter'.

"You get payback on Hotaka?" Mamoru tried a different question to allow the previous to disperse.

"He'll find a way to take revenge." He knew how the spirit worked.

He's going to get back at him for getting back.

And then he would get back at him for getting back at him for getting back at him and so on.

Shin'ichi carefully set Aeka's body in front; his arms would trap her to ensure she wouldn't fall off.

"You two are pretty juvenile about fighting you know." When Mamoru was telling you this, it was quite sad.

But then again it was only challenge either had, and there was, of course, personal benefits of trying to kill each other.

Or re-kill in Shin'ichi's case.

Swinging his leg over the seat, he gripped the handle, about to pour his energy for speed…when he paused.  
He was really sinking this low.

Kidnapping her.

His mind reflected to the time they'd been forced to abandon his best friend.

No, they'd chosen to leave him.

They knew where he was, the exact thing they'd leave him to, even how long until he'd break out.

And yet he hadn't slept one hour during that week.

Sure, Benjiro and them wouldn't have AS strong of relationship as he did…but still.

Aeka was the smallest, the kid.

It was going to turn them.

His masters…they weren't easy.

They would harm her if needed.

They'd try to force her into their group. Force her into the plan.

Use her gift as checkmate.

A checkmate against him.

His began to slide from the gear.

Benjiro's group didn't understand everything…they were going to assume it was just him being a bastard and taking her to prove a point.

He was ok with that.

Think of him as their enemy.

It'll save so much drama later.

But...he was being a bastard for taking her. Listening to Takeshi…letting them go this far.

No, that point was passed twenty years ago.

But him actually taking her…

Takeshi simply said for her to be there by his return.

Yet he failed to specify when that'd be…obviously on purpose in hopes that Shin'ichi would wait too long and then he'd have reason to punish.

Even if he didn't voluntarily do this, he'd be forced to later…this was just safer on her part.

But if he could-

"Shin'ichi." Mamoru set his hand on his brother's shoulder.

He lowered his head.

No choice. They have to ensure she'll understand the situation, understand what'll happen and ensure she won't try to go against them.

Securing his grip, he started the engine.

"Let's go." It zipped away; dodging tree after tree, Mamoru was a shadow to follow.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, normally I like to drag on fights longer than that one…but (Um…half spoiler alert I guess?) I'm saving Aeka's fight for later because…well in short terms because I can :)****. Just a warning. **

**Aww, I just realized, the invasion date passed. Originally, I wanted to try to keep it so all the MAJOR dates would line up for when I posted them (Yeah, look how well I am. I'M A MEXICAN I RUN ON MEXICAN TIME LEAVE ME ALONE! (inside joke I'm sure no one gets...)) but oh well, I've kind of given up because so much came up and distracted me...but there is ONE date I plan to try to keep, which is probably going to be impossible but I got over a year so maybe I can catch up (since there's going to be mroe time skips and all, not so much me spending 4 months on ONE weekend) **


	72. 5 Star Prison

**5 Star Prison**

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_"ISN'T SHE ADORABLE!" Miyuki put her chin over Aeka's head, hugging her roommate. _

_Aeka shifted willingly as she swayed back in forth in the rhythm. _

_This was only the hundredth time she'd felt the need to hold the master within the last 24 hours._

_"OH MY GOSH SHE'S LIKE A DOLL!" Yuri ran to pinch her cheek, "SHE'S ADORIBLE! I WANT ONE!" releasing the grip, she jumped into the hug. _

_Aeka felt crushed, neither joining in on the affection nor pushing them away. People always tended to find her appearance rather huggable._

_It didn't bother her, the last thing she needed was to appear cold hearted to her new classmates. _

_With the appearance of practically sisters, both had mocha skin with caramel hair, Miyuki's curled while Yuri's straight. _

_Both had easy shades of blue, Miyuki's only being two tones deeper for eyes; Yuri was much shorter, perhaps not even five foot, compared to Miyuki, at least five three. Perhaps cousins if you took a closer look….not that she'd actually ask._

_If they wanted her to know something they'd tell her. _

_Never pry._

_That was rude. _

_How she actually got into this school…that was a bit of a mix up. _

_She'd wandered near the city, was nearly arrested at the wall and then forced into interrogation. Already having rehearsed her story dozens of times, lying wasn't too difficult of a task. _

_On the records of the city, she was an orphan. Parents served in the war; after being sent to the Fire Nation she never heard word again. Her grandparents raised her and her sibling, all of whom were rather exceptional at battle and branched off to become teachers. Her grandmother had gotten sick and rather than being a burden, she took off and had hoped to learn proper bending through travels._

_It wasn't completely a lie…bits and pieces could be considered truth. _

_With names and cities completely memorized, it passed through clearance, they gave her a pass which she'd suspected would allow her to enter the city…instead it just earned her admission to a testing council._

_They put her through countless training exercises, would show a move and ask to copy._

_Nearly every one she'd aced._

_The next thing she knew, they'd thrown her into the strictest and most formal academy of the city. _

_This being the first time she'd worn uniform, she played with the checkered tie around the shirt. The collar, sleeve cuffs, and a stripe across her waist were black; the actual main color of the shirt white. Dark skirt, pallid shoes, she'd chosen to wear tights, feeling a bit embarrassed with everyone else matching in long, dark, knee length socks. _

_She prayed it wasn't part of the uniform she'd failed to receive. _

_From the minute Aeka walked in, Miyuki's talk button was jammed on. Practically telling her life story from day one, Aeka didn't get much sleep last night. _

_It wasn't that she minded…listening to a native helped her get a feel how similar this world was to hers. But she was sure the weary lines under her eyes weren't making the best impression._

_At least they were only noticeable to closely examining eyes._

_Immediately she felt someone slide their hands under her armpits and lift her._

_"Holy crap! I could throw her across the room!" A boy proclaimed. _

_Her feet dangled. _

_'…'_

_"Let me see!"_

_She was passed. _

_"DANG! Look! One hand!" He wrapped her hand around her middle before holding his free one up._

_'Um…' She tried to look and yet she was handed off once again._

_"Wow. I think you should try eating." This one brought her as high as his arms could outreach, emphasizing her lightness._

_'…uh…' what exactly did you say here?_

_As though reading her mind, he set her down, the brown eyes glancing to look at all of them._

_"Come on! Leave her alone! First days are hard enough!" Yuri swatted them away._

_"New recruit? Well then you should help her to her class not drag her here with you! Second grade's down the hall and to the right." The tallest of the group directed her. _

_Aeka's face turned red. _

_"Don't be ridiculous! This is Aeka! She's our final addition!" Miyuki raised Aeka's hand for her. _

_…_

_"Third grades across from it." _

_She shrank._

_"SERIOUSLY! Gosh! She's just a portable size ok!" Yuri hugged her again._

_"No way!" _

_"How old are you?" _

_"Shut up! There's no WAY she's thirteen! I've never even seen her before!"_

_"I-I uh just got registered yesterday…." _

_"She's ELEVEN, almost twelve! She got skipped a grade cause she's so awesome at earthbending and all."_

_"YOU CAN SKIP A GRADE?" _

"_Why the hell didn't they skip me? I'm good enough!" _

_"SHE'S ELEVEN?" _

_Miyuki was obviously enjoying this attention more than Aeka. _

_The first one to hold her was the tall one, slightly tanned skin with long black hair pulled back in a topknot; he had a rounded nose and thin lips, green eyes with rather lanky arms and legs. _

_Based on his appearance, She guessed it was Ryo; Miyuki having given her the run down earlier. _

_The second must have been Fai…pale skin with a hay color short cut hair; he had gorgeous chestnut eyes, though, he seemed a bit on the shorter size, muscles in his arms and legs. _

_And then Terou, redhead with freckles; he had sort of a Ron Weasley thing going on without the British accent. _

_"Will you people shut up? How's a guy to sleep in here?" The boy in the front lifted his head from his desk. _

_Long brown hair braided to clear from his face, he had narrow blue eyes with a dark olive skin; a permanent bored expression seemed tattooed on his face. _

_"Just because you're too lazy to go to bed on time doesn't mean we have to suffer." Yuri snuffed. _

_Kou….Aeka was pretty sure this was him. _

_He grumbled before resting again. _

_Bell ringing, the door flew open before the boy practically dived in; tripping over his own feet as stumbled inside. _

_And that would be Nobu. _

_Muscles visible in his clear water tribe arms, his misty blue-grey eyes were a bit larger than the average boy, circled with skimpy lashes. Coffee hair long, in the front, twisted to frame his face, the back end was shorter, barely covering his neck. He rubbed the small amount of sweat from his face. _

_"LATE!" Miyuki declared with an overdramatic point._

_"Sorry! I overslept and had to run across campus and then I-" Throwing up the excuses, he halted when he realized one very important detail. _

_No teacher. _

_… _

_"Huh. Where's our sensei?" _

_"Don't know. Maybe they forgot. MEET AEKA!" Yuri pushed Aeka into him. _

_Catching herself before she'd bump into his chest, Aeka bashfully glanced at him._

_And then remembered her manners. _

_"Uh…good morning. I'm Aeka." She bowed having to skip this with the others, at least once seemed necessary. _

_His mouth was a perfect O. _

_And then he saluted. _

_"Pleasure to meet you Aeka! I'm Nobu!" He sounded like a miniature soldier. _

_Well, perhaps not miniature…he was a bit too large for that…_

_"Oh you and your formalities." Miyuki slapped Aeka on her back, "She still adds Honorfixes! Show them! show them!" _

_… _

_"Huh?" _

_"What's his name?" Yuri pointed at Nobu. _

_… _

_"Nobu-san." She whispered in a quiet tone. _

_"CUTE!" Yuri jumped for yet another hug. _

_"Girls…" Ryo shook his head. _

_Fai just ignored taking time to look through the room._

_"Seriously though….where is the teacher? Not really best impression right?" Teruo glanced around. _

_The school worked in a rather interesting form. _

_They only accepted the best of the best. _

_Strategy, bending, martial arts, intelligence…they chose you. No amount of money could buy entrance._

_Once they chose you, it was a full scholarship until graduation, and everyone had to live in the dorms. _

_As large as a college, they had three sections. _

_The grade school; which held from a few newborns until twelve. Miyuki explained that it was more just seeing who'd make it on what she continuously called 'The team'. _

_They would pull kids of any age in the city, if they had the skill, and would put them in the class. Nine per class. _

_Miyuki was born into this, both her parents attended this school and she apparently showed the same talents as an infant._

_Nobu the same. _

_Ryo was discovered at Five, Kou around seven, Terou eight, and Fai joined last week. _

_Aeka literally made the cut off by a day. _

_Apparently there was a short supply, they had to push her into a higher class; she still noticed them being a person short. _

_Second part of the school was 'Training'. _

_Aeka had no clue what for, but apparently now is when they were officially part of the school. _

_Had completely new schedules, new teachers…like going to middle school, only, most were nearing a high school age._

_Finally it was passed graduation, where…something happened. _

_Aeka was still a little iffy on that part_

_The door slammed closed and the light cut out._

_Aeka nearly squealed, containing her fright to prevent humiliation. _

_Like a blink they came back on._

_And at the front of the room stood four others._

_By uniform Aeka could tell they were students._

_Yet…they were different._

_Two had cloth completely black, trimming and tie white. The second half had white dominate and black edge._

_No mixed._

_The boy in the middle stood out even more._

_Standard uniform was shorts for the winter._

_Yet this boy had full length pants…even a jacket over his shirt. _

_Everyone jumped at their presence.  
Taking a step forward, the teenage man spread his arms._

_Rectangle glasses, he had short, black, spiked hair with velvety green eyes and golden skin. _

_She wasn't good at estimating…but…it was ok to think around sixteen._

_"I'd been hoping to welcome all of new special division class at once, and yet I only see eight. Not a good way to start off no?" He spoke._

_There was confidence in his voice._

_His partners stood proper. Straight back, hands behind them, no expression._

_"Who the heck are you?" Ryo folded his arms._

_Aeka subconsciously backed away, standing behind Nobu since he was the largest here._

_The boy smiled._

_"We have a bit of a tradition here. We upperclassmen want to ensure that you newcomers feel welcome as you join us in the system. Being the current class president, it's tradition that I greet the new special squad class." He smiled._

_Mmmm…she decided it was fake._

_"Special squad class?" Fai asked._

_Aeka was beyond thankful he had the guts to ask what she didn't._

_"The school is broken down into three section. Those of us who'll work inside the city. Those outside. And those who'll be the Earth King's personal assistants." He gestured at himself for inside, those in white for outside, and the mixed children before him for 'personal assistants'._

_Aeka nodded, understanding the color coding system._

_Now….personal assistants for what?_

_"So…what there's a welcoming committee for everyone?"_

_"My Vice president is greeting those in black, My third seat the whites." It nearly sounded racist._

_"And we have the pleasure of meeting you…boy don't I feel special." Kou blinked tired eyes._

_The president grinned._

_"As I said. We are simply ensuring you learn of the system and your place."  
Aeka had a hunch._

_"And that would be?" Miyuki didn't like the tone he was taking._

_The president glanced to those at his side._

_Immediately the remaining three pulled water balloons, Hurling them too quickly to block at the students, dozens more fell from the ceiling. _

_This time Aeka did scream, along with Yuri and Miyuki. Rubber cracking against her head, water streamed from her hair to down her shirt. _

_Second load was released, this time they were a bit more prepared. _

_Miyuki, Yuri, Kou and Nobu, all waterbenders, immediately tried to block, but as they moved to bend them it was discovered these were filled with paint._

_Heavier and thicker than regular water, the amount of energy wasn't enough to stop them. Red and blue colored the floor and clothing, Aeka's side was coated in green as one practically exploded near her. Upperclassmen revealed themselves from the dark corners, dropping to the floor before attacking._

_A few airbenders threw a tornado in the room, desks whirled around with loose papers and chairs, Aeka covered her face._

_Some of the boys went to tackle these pranksters, only to be kicked around like children._

_The president and friends were howling in laughter at their distress; a swish of the hand and the earth jumped, everyone falling off their feet._

_So the underline term was…they were the freshmen of this school._

_"WHAT is going on in here?" _

_Everyone froze._

_Teacher._

_Pure black trench coat over a white top, his slacks were grey with light footage, brown hair was shaved over pale skin and grey eyes._

_Teacher?_

_Aeka was sure he had to be about twenty…just about college age…yet she read something dark in his eyes. Very dark._

_The thrust of his hand and the door slammed shut; no one dared to breathe._

_….  
"This kind of behavior is unacceptable. Pathetic pranks. Don't you have anything better to do? Put my room back. NOW." _

_Like little ants they swarmed as an army, rearranging the class as it was before, the teacher watched each movement._

_And then his eyes flickered; over his students._

_Aeka, still on the floor, found him offering to help her up._

_"Are you children so immature you feel the need to do this Every year? Frightening my class is unacceptable. Do you have no shame?" Aeka's face flushed as he was drawing attention to her._

_Muttered apologies._

_"It's dishonorable to do such juvenile actions." His grip on her shoulder tightened. "If you must lash out in such ways, at least do it right!" Hidden beneath his sleeve, he threw a firework.  
Exploding into a ball of fire, Aeka jumped back in a shriek. Spiraling out into the crowd, the 'freshmen' all ducked for cover._

_The teacher released his strict appearance for childlike laughs, tossing three more that nearly hit Miyuki, Nobu and Fai in the chest; they scrambled away to hide from the flames._

_Strolling back to his chair, he kicked his feet up._

_"Ok. You guys got three minutes. I don't see It, I don't know about it." He closed his eyes._

_The upperclassmen cracked their knuckles._

_Aeka gulped._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

Pushing away the strands of hair behind her ear, Aeka took a deep, silent breath.

A wave of the hand and the lock slid away, she slipped out, redoing the protection to prevent suspicion.

However long she'd been out was hard to estimate…perhaps a few hours…maybe a day…

Minor details didn't matter.

She'd escape and settle that part later.

Underground. She could bend her way out…but it'd draw too much attention.

Shin'ichi was an energybender, she had to remind herself of that.

There was a high possibility he'd be able to sense whenever a large amount of energy was released, too risky for her.  
Running to the nearest window would be easiest.

Rounding the corner, her bare feet padded against the metal.

Quick and light footed, guiding towards the stairs was simple enough.

Fully carpeted, she paused before taking the first step.

…

She couldn't feel him.

But she hadn't felt him beforehand either.

Hiding his vibrations…she'd have to take the chance.

Aeka was sure to keep her foot on each stair for no longer than a second at a time.

Could she possibly allow for any of the servants to find her?

How many would know about her? Was there a chance there'd be some in the dark? A helpless little girl being held prisoner…it could earn sympathy and perhaps a few rebels would assist her.

Possibly help her out?

No.

Too risky.

They could just warn Shin'ichi that she'd escape, upon which he'd figure out she was a metalbender. Wooden cell definitely.

Those were just as easy to escape from…but he'd have a closer eye on her.

Safer to run.

She thanked the spirits this occurred after her recovery.

Were her leg completely ruined, it'd be impossible to get anywhere.

Clear.

Across the dark hallway, she needed to find a room with a window...the next one to the right.

The one Mamoru just walked out of.

Having barely anytime to slow down, she would have ran straight into him if he didn't catch her shadow.

_'H-how did I not feel him?'_ No gasp could escape her lips.

No movement could allow her to hide from him.

His usual nonchalant expression, Mamoru picked her up and threw her over the shoulder, heading back to the stairs.

As soon as he lifted her up the shadow was unaligned and the technique dropped.

"LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!" Aeka began to thrash around, screaming and kicking.

"Shut up or I'll gag you."

She attempted to elbow his neck, yet he held her in such a way that the angel was impossible.

Instead she reached to pull at his hair, he immediately moved her to his side, keeping a hand wrapped around her waist; she couldn't do anything.

Aeka pouted before folding her arms, watching as they descended the steps.

"If I let you walk, you'll run, won't you?"

"Of course." No point in lying here.

He shrugged.

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

_"Oh don't give me that look. He said it, its tradition here. Upperclassmen give the first years hell as a way of venting." The teacher smirked._

_Death glares._

_Soaking wet and paint covered, some had singed hair and completely ruined clothing._

_…._

_"I didn't start it. I just enjoy it as much as the next guy." _

_…_

_"So…Are you guys just gonna keep giving me the silent treatment?" _

_…_

_"That's not really hurting me you know. Every teacher loves a quiet class."  
"SCREW YOU!" Everyone screamed so loud Aeka nearly jumped._

_The teacher laughed._

_"Don't take it personally. We special force people always get junk like that; it just so happens the first year is worse." _

_Ryo through a piece of paper at him._

_He caught it and tossed it to the trash._

_"Alright alright. Look, if I end class earlier would you forgive me?"  
"NO!" Almost everyone._

_"Good cause I wasn't gonna." _

_Everyone turned their backs to him._

_Another smirk._

_"Ok ok. If you're going to pout, you can at least do it in your seating charts." He held out a piece of paper, "Come up, find your name and take a seat. If you guys can get set without me helping, I'll tell you when the next prank'll come."  
No movements._

_…_

_…_

_"Hurry or that glue they put on the chair'll dry." _

_That got everyone to their feet, his laugh proved it was a lie but none the less they groggily checked for seats._

_Aeka on the far right, middle seat. _

_Nobu right behind her, Fai to her left, the empty seat in front._

_Teacher clapped his hands._

_"Well aren't we a smart group." Strolling to the empty seat, he tapped his fingers, "And just so you know, at lunch, be late. They always fill the fresh batch of drinks with cactus juice and'll let the kidos first. As much as I would have loved to see you guys trying to picklebend or whatever, I don't feel like wasting that much time."  
…_

_…_

_…_

_"Ok ok ok. Geesh you people are sensitive. Now," He clasped his hands together, "Right. Well, introductions, I suppose. No no, not you guys. I already had the pleasure of playing stalker and reading all your papers. Mr. Cheung. Sensei Cheung. Sensei. Mr. C if you're on the slow side." He gave half a bow, "I'll be your guys's teacher for the next four years, so if you piss me off early, keep in mind it's not gonna end for a while."  
'Four years!' Aeka's mouth dropped._

_How did THAT work?_

_He followed them throughout the years?_

_She supposed that'd be good._

_Wouldn't have to worry about switching teachers or anything…but then again, this one did just throw a fire cracker in her face…_

_"Now. How many of you have no clue what this school's about?" _

_Fai and her were the only ones to raise their hands._

_Cheung didn't think it was that bad, rocking his head._

_"New recruits are always so clueless. Here's how it works." He sat on top the empty desk, "You, are now our prisoners. Starting today, you are not allowed off campus until graduation." _

_Both Aeka and Fai's faces flushed._

_"H-huh?" She half asked._

_What the heck did she just get herself into?_

_Prisoner?_

_She can't leave?_

_Can you vote against this?  
Was it too late to leave now?_

_The teacher laughed again._

_Nobu put his hand on her shoulder.  
"It's not as bad as it sounds." He whispered._

_How could it not be bad?_

_"Ok. Ok…Now, all kidding aside. Here's how it works. You guys'll train like heck. That's our point. We teach you hand to hand, endurance, strategy, history, bending, healing, poisons, interrogations, tactics, weaponry, armor, enemies, everything. And then after you graduate you go and see how long until you die. Easy enough?"  
Fai raised his hand._

_"Hmm…Ok, I'm assigning Nobu there. You're the official question clearer since the two newbies are next to you. Have them ask you the question first and if it's not dumb you clear them to ask me. Ok?" _

_Aeka's mouth dropped from this suggestion._

_Gosh._

_He gave them no credit._

_None the less, Fai leaned diagonally back and whispered to Nobu, "What are we training for…like…why only choose the advanced kids."  
Aeka leaned a bit closer.  
"We're gonna be Dai Lee Agents." Nobu said back._

_…_

_This word meant nothing to her, but apparently something to Fai, who's eyes bugged out._

_She didn't have the dignity to ask what Dai Lee agents were.  
But she assumed this was a big deal._

_"Exactly." Cheung had lied and listened in anyways, "Dai Lee Agents are more than those creepy guys who hide in the shadows and take over the earth king." He knew this was often used as stereo typing, "We have taken over the main defense of the city; unlike before when we had all the smaller groups and all. It's just us. We protect the city, work as the army and the king's main protection." _

_'Oohhh…' Aeka was glad he elaborated._

_So…_

_The outside groups were the army…_

_Inside groups the police…_

_And 'Special Forces' the King's protection…_

_…_

_She was going to be protecting a king?_

_"So we aren't allowed to leave until we're official agents then?" Fai asked._

_Cheung nodded._

_"Graduations in four years, however, if there's a battle and we lose many members, we'll hold an extra exam. There anyone can participate. If you graduate early you'll still be expected to attend class, however what you do on your own time is all yours." Sensei hopped off the desk and went to lean against his own._

_Fair enough._

_Not really._

_They were holding them freakin prisoners!_

_The door slid open.  
Enter, boy, pitch night colored hair that fell over his face in a mop; fair pale skin, long lashes, golden eyes, set mouth, careful nose…wearing a crinkled uniform without tie._

_"Oh. So you are alive! I thought perhaps you'd died."_

_Walking to his seat, he didn't stop to apologize, "Xiabho took his damn time lecturing me." Was all he said. _

_A cut across his cheek with a bruise on the neck, he sat down before propping his head on his elbow._

_"Well. If you'd stop trying to run away you wouldn't have to listen to him."_

_…_

_"Zheng?"_

_…  
No answer._

_Aeka watched as the teacher nudged his eyebrows up and down._

_"Now…where was I…Oh, right. Everyone look at people in the row. Vertical wise."  
Aeka glanced back at Nobu, who waved, and then forward to Zheng, who showed no interest._

_"These are you new section."  
"Cheung, why is there a kindergartener in my section?" The new boy immediately jerked his thumb back at her._

_Aeka's head hit her desk in humiliation._

_'I don't like him…' _

_"Aeka has the highest records for an earthbender to come into this school. It seemed pointless to hold her back another year."_

_"So you skip her five grades?"_

_"SHE'S ELEVEN!" Miyuki yelled from across the room._

_"That doesn't matter. She's still too small."_

_"I can earthbend reasonably enough…" Aeka explained, hoping not to build too much pressure on to her. _

_"But it'll be counterproductive if we have to work with a child who still needs a booster seat." Zheng directed this to Cheung. _

_"I'm not that small!" She was ok with being picked on._

_But he seemed dead set to do this._

_"Your feet don't even touch the floor." He rolled his head back to look at her with an irritated look._

_"B-but sometimes being small is good…" She explained._

_"No one's gonna take you seriously as an agent if they're four foot." _

_"I'll grow eventually!"  
"Dai lee agents are only good for about ten years. No time for 'eventually'."_

_"But it's not like your that much bigger! You're just a year older than me!"_

_"I'm not offered a free toy everytime I go to eat."  
Her cheeks puffed._

_"Who's to say I won't have a growth spurt?"_

_"Then come back after that happens."  
"Why is my appearance a problem for you?" Her voice rose a bit._

_"Working with a baby isn't going to earn much respect."_

_"So? If anything they'll learn to respect us based on abilities." She hated being taken so lightly. _

_"Eventually." He quoted._

_There wasn't even anger in his tone._

_It was like he was just bored with this conversation and felt like picking on her._

_"Ok ok. Be nice children." Cheung stood between the seats, "Zheng you should try getting along a bit more; she's your second in command."  
"Huh?" Aeka's hoped she didn't hear that right._

_Cheung rubbed his head._

_"Uh….right, I guess I didn't mention all the sections and stuff huh?"_

_"Nope." Fai popped his lips._

_"Ok. Well, Like I said. These are you sections. Overall, yes you are a team. But based on scores and all those fun stuff, we divided you into how you'll be most effective. Healers," He gestured to Miyuki, Yuri and Kou, "Trackers," he motioned to Fai, Kyo, and Terou, "And Fighters." He motioned to Aeka, Nobu and Zheng._

_'Fighters….' She didn't like that._

_She was supposed to fight? She wasn't even good at arguing with her siblings! How was she supposed to fight?_

_"Most of the time you will be going on missions as an entire team, which you'll all, of course, help out…but by dividing you can all bring unique traits. If your assigned pathetic mission that requires only mild force, your single section will take care of it. You are sitting in the order of command; those in front are leaders, second row second command, third row third seat." _

_Aeka hit her head to the table again._

_Zheng was captain._

_'I hate school, I hate school, I hate school.'_

_"Other than those rare occasions, your fighters will always be leaders."  
"So Mr. Grump over there is leader?" Kyo raised an eyebrow._

_"This system sucks." Kou groggily laid his head on the table again._

_"Why does HE get to be in charge? I've never even seen him before!" Yuri pointed from her seat in the far corner._

_"Zheng's the only Firebender in this academy. He's been training under special provisions and was only transferred to a team because he asked."  
"No. I kept fighting to get out so you punished me." Zheng clarified._

_"Any questions?" Cheung ignored him._

_'A LOT…' Aeka hoped she'd learn as she went. _

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

Shin'ichi was already waiting at the cell, Mamoru tossed her to the bed with such force; she took a few bounces before she could settle herself.

"You are aware Nakajima had informed me of your metalbending correct?" He truly hoped she didn't believe him to be so dimwitted he wouldn't suspect her to try to escape.

She turned her back to him.

"Well good for him." A toss of the head, the shorter strands of her hair got in her face.

The avatar smirked.

"Here. I guessed on the size." He placed the folded up clothing on the table.

Eyes skimming onto them, Aeka paused.

…

"PERVERT! I'M NOT CHANGING IN FRONT OF YOU! IF YOU COME NEAR ME I'LL SCREAM SO LOUD EVERYONE IN THE PALACE WILL HEAR AND YO-"

"You're already screaming." Mamoru clasped his hand over her mouth.

She bit him.

One of her canine teeth got a good piece of skin, he quickly released as she wiped her mouth.

"I'm not ordering you to strip." Shin'ichi elaborated, "I simply figured that the weather here required something other than a tank top."

Aeka still refused to look at him.

"I don't need your handouts. As a prisoner shouldn't I be in chains?" This guy seriously didn't know how it worked.

You torture captives…not give them a pillow top mattress with extra blankets and pillows.

Yes, the walls and floor were metals, no windows or clear vents, but a soft throw down rug was carefully laid in the center, the bed, the couch, a lamp in the corner….

Seemed more like a vacation room.

Shin'ichi smirked.

"It's more of an unfortunate business arrangement. I truly see no reason in starving you or making your life hell for however long this ill-fated situation continues on for." He sat down on the seat, crossing his legs.

She pursed her lips.

"That's just worse. You're claiming that I am incapable of handling whatever punishment you would find necessary." Aeka took insult.

"Punishment? What have you done wrong?" He raised his eyebrow.

…

"I don't know….people always find reason for blaming the prisoner." She partly turned her head to look at him.

"That's for damn sure…" Mamoru grumbled, recalling some oh so fun memories.

"If anyone's at fault it is me for not foreseeing the other's plans. I apologize for my mistake."

...

"Does that mean I can go?" Aeka spun all the way around.

"No."

Talk to the back.

He shook his head.

"I do not enjoy being in people's debt. And I have dug myself gravely deep in yours. I do hope I can find a way to repay this mix up later."

…

"You could now by letting me go."

"Not likely."

Aeka sighed.

"Tomorrow?"

"No."

"Day after?"

"No."  
"Day after that?"  
"Please don't tell me you're going to go through the calender." Mamoru rubbed his temples.

"Am I to just wait this out until you tell me I can go?" Aeka shot him a look.

"Basically."

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not."

Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses.

"I'm doing all I can to ensure this doesn't drag on any longer than needed, I'm hoping it'll be settled by your birthday." Shin'ichi explained.

…

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY BIRTHDAY! I NEVER TOLD YOU! BENNY-SAN'S RIGHT YOU'RE A STALKER!"

"I'm not a stalker, I just do my homework."

"BUT HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHEN IT IS?"

…

"I have thousands under my command…both alive and dead…I can figure out when someone was born."

"Well you should have just asked me if you needed it. I don't like snoops." She pursed her lips while cocking her head high.

…

"Sorry." He wasn't really sure where she was going with this.

"DON'T APOLOGIZE IF YOU DON'T MEAN IT!"

…

"Sorry?"

"NO! APOLOGIES ARE ONLY MEANT FOR SINCERITIES! IF YOU AREN'T THEN DON'T APOLOGIES!"

…

"Can I gag her?" Mamoru found this child side rather annoying.

"No. I have a feeling that wouldn't silence her anyways."  
"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Good. Then shut up before someone hears you." The shadowbender snarled.

She crunched her nose.

"You're a meanie…"

"Good."

"Ima call you Shadow-san ok?"

"No."  
"Please!"

"No."

"But I already forgot your real name! I'll NEVER forget Shadow-san! My Abuela had a dog named Shadow!"

…

_'I'm a dog now?'_ Mamoru's eye twitched at this.

…

"Why don't we settle those arrangements later?" Shin'ichi didn't want Mamoru to hit her or anything…that'd certainly be a headache, "For now we need to discuss how this'll work. I know keeping you in this cell would be near impossible unless I put up spiritual boundaries and personally those can be tiring. Instead why don't we set a few rules to make it easier on us all?"

"Wait." Aeka folded her arms.

Yes.

This was just as she suspected…which would work in her favor.

The two glanced at her, watching the steadiness of her eyes and hearing the difference in her voice.

"If you want me to remain quiet and not alert any attention, then clearly you don't want the masters and prodigies to know about me. Unlike my friends, I hold no true grudge against your group, even if you did destroy a nation," A sharp sting in her voice spiked at reference to this, "what you wish to tell or hide from them is none of my concern. I hold mild anger towards you for kidnapping me…yet not enough to attempt to destroy your team." She batted her eyes, running through her list in the mind, "However if I am to play along in this game, I have a few conditions."


	73. A Friend or A Plan?

**A Friend or A Plan?**

* * *

**_December 9th, 2010_**

* * *

_"ALRIGHT! What'd I miss?"_ Hotaka clapped his hand, appearing before the group.

Even if he didn't have a body, his actual spirit felt a bit sore. Stretching his arms didn't relieve the tenderness as a live person would, but seemed necessary none the less.

All of them stared at him.

…

_"What?" _

"Where the hell have you been?" Benjiro asked.

No, not ask.

Demanded. The tone was dead serious, one right before you'd pull a trigger.

Hotaka noticed they'd moved…the area a still around the uninhabited forest sections…perhaps a day or two's walk from the desert…

A low rumble, there must have be a storm coming close.

_"Redead. It seriously creeps the hell outta me everytime I'm stuck there but that's another story."_ He looked over all of them.

Dark, ringed eyes…uneasiness…clearly lacking sleep…not one laid back face.

Not even the usual tension.

Not like Eita and Huyu had gotten in a fight again…or Huyu had started mouthing off about killing Benjiro so he wouldn't be stuck in this…

No…it was like HE did something wrong.

…Did he?

…Nope…he was in the clear on this part.

"What the hell do you mean?" Huyu questioned in the _'bad cop' _form Benjiro had.

_"Unless you're a spirit it won't make sense."_ He saw no point in elaborating.

Eita didn't care. She narrowed her eyes, swiping a bit of drizzle from her goggles.

"Aeka was kidnapped. We're going to the Fire Nation to save her." She thumped her hand on the floor.

Earth rose around them, protecting them from the oncoming rain.

…

…

_"WHAT?"  
_"I'd know Mamoru's energy anywhere; he was out our camp and knocked me out so we wouldn't be able to help her. Meaning Shin'ichi must have been behind this. We're going to find him and go kill him."

_"Yeah yeah yeah; I got that part. Go. Shoo. Kill him. I'll give you my blessing and all, but what the hell do you mean going to the Fire Nation?"_

"Shin'ichi's base is in the Fire Nation. We all know that." Now when Emi had the burden weighing down her voice, you know something's completely off.

Passed the illness, her liveliness remained absent from the gleam in her eyes.

Weird…

Apparently the airbender spirit could be broken.

_"Any genius could figure that, out thank you."_ He rolled his eyes, _"I mean you guys can't seriously be planning to go to the Fire Nation?"_

"Damn right we are." Eita defended.

Hotaka pulled his hair.

_"If you want to die just ask me to kill you! Don't give the satisfaction to the Fire Nation!" _

"You ARE Fire Nation." Benjiro grumbled.

_"I gave up birth rights, doesn't count!"_

"Does too!"

_"Does not!"_

"You were born there right?"

_"Don't remind me!"_

"WE'RE going to get Aeka back." Huyu cut before the spat was out of hand.

_"Why?"_ Hotaka didn't get it.  
"Who knows what they're doing to her." Emi shook her head.

Hotaka slapped his head.  
_"PEOPLE! Think! This is Shin'ichi, ok! He's not some rapist or molester so you don't have to worry about that, and we all know he needs the masters and prodigies alive! Meaning he isn't going to kill her!"_

"There's a lot worse things that can happen." Huyu didn't even give that much a thought.

_"Look. Aeka's a master. She can handle herself. You guys need to focus on recruiting! Not saving the third wheel of the group!"_

"You're saying to just forget about her!"

_"No…just don't waste time on her!"_

"We're a team. That means we don't just abandon each other." Huyu was surprised when these words came out.

Yes.

This time, he could call them a team.

"Aeka deserves more than to be abandoned." Benjiro agreed.

Hotaka shook his head.

_"Look. Just wait for him to make his rounds in the Earth Kingdom! Kill him here and wait for her to find her own way back!"_

Huyu had deathly eyes.

He held up the item that was practically dying in his harsh grasp, bringing it to Hotaka's attention.

The lemur; charred and stained, stuffing was falling out with dirt caked into the side; blood was smudged across the remaining wing and tail.

"Aeka always wore this around her neck." He stated, slow and steady, barely containing the explosion, "there's blood and burnt marks. Don't even think of telling us to wait."

If Hotaka didn't know any better, he'd say the master had been getting training from Mamoru to accomplish that look.

Did they honestly think THAT was a reason to get all protective?

Opening his mouth, common sense told him to shut up before he gave an explanation that'd risk him.

No no…

He couldn't mention that…it'd give them reason to pry.

But how do you get through to the thickheadedness without revealing you could relate?

_"Look…you guys…ugh…hang on….I'll think of it_…" He tapped his fist to his head.

…

…

Um

…

"Why do you look different?" Benjiro filled the gap.

Still a ghost…there was something different about Hotaka's appearance.

A bit more solid…not completely glass anymore…as though someone ran through his figure with a dulled pen…just enough to make him the slightest bit bolder.

VERY lightly colored in, the rest of the group squinted their eyes, making out the new clarity.

_"We're getting closer to the winter solstice. Spirits get more powerful and all during it so I'll be looking more realistic for a while." _Hotaka blinked, _"BACK to the IMPORTANT subject,"_ he decided yelling was the best you could do, _"You guys have got to understand that the Fire Nation's different than the rest of the world! If you go NEAR there you'll be caught in a second!"_

"We aren't going to go around parading with 'Have you seen me' posters."

"Besides, Shin'ichi doesn't technically side with the Fire Nation. Why would they help him?"

_"He has a whole stupid treaty and stuff set up ok! It's not as simple as you'd think!"_

"We don't really have any other choices!"

_"Yeah you do! Stick to the plan!"_

"SCREW the plan! We're gettin her back!" Eita scowled.

The drizzle was rain, beating against the roof, Hotaka took a moment to look at it before biting his lip.

_"You don't get it. They have the tightest security of anyone. So many protocols and rules…"_

"You know them all. You can get us through them." Emi pointed out.

_"I'm not a miracle worker." _

"We can get through freakin security!"_ Huyu certainly could get passed anything they threw at him!_

_"Not theirs."_  
"What's so tricky about them?

_"Fingerprint scans, identity cards, DNA checks, Nationality borders and discrimination, 24-hour border watch, people count, cameras, purchase records, licenses of benders, electric chairs, 'Wanted' Boards that you can bet your ass you're on, nuclear bombs, a paranoid Fire Lord…am I missing anything?" _

_…_

_…_

"So it's goin to be like bein an illegal in America…" Huyu summed up.

_"Only you got a lot worse to worry bout other than deportation. "_ Hotaka recognized this part of the alien terms.

Benjiro gulped.

Maybe…

No.

Aeka's Aeka. You can't just forget about her.

Especially with Shin'ichi being the enemy.

"What do you mean Nationality borders and discrimination?" Emi asked.

"The Fire Nation consider us crossbreeding cause our colonies are so unrestrained. They got, like rules. Settlement don't intermix, you need visitor passes to visit areas that don't correspond with your own nation. And you have to be rather exceptional and prove your love if you want to marry outside nationality…which no one does. There, people stay within limits." Eita laid back

Hotaka nodded.

_"A group like you is too obvious." _He crossed his arms.

All of them glanced at each other.

…

Yeah there wasn't one nation they could try to blend into.

"That doesn't matter. We can figure something out." Huyu persisted.

Hotaka sighed his unneeded breath.

_"Don't be stubborn. The smartest descision is to just continue gathering troops and let her break out on her own." _

"She's D-" Huyu paused.

No.

That's wrong.

She wasn't disabled.  
Not anymore.

She'd been experimenting walking on her own…within a short amount of time she'd be walking just fine.

"She's not strong enough. She'll need help." He decided.

Would that even be true?

_"Do any of you even know how she spent her year preparing?"_ Hotaka questioned.

…

…

"You do?" Eita slipped him her eyes.

Hotaka hesitated.

He wasn't under obligation to keep it a secret anymore…Aeka couldn't rat him out…

But not yet.

Later.

_"Look. The point is she's not as defenseless as you'd think ok?"_

Huyu clenched his fist.

"Against Shin'ichi everyone is!"

_"I told you! He aint gonna kill her!"_

"How would you know!"

_"I know the guy!"_

"Too well if you ask me!"

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

"You're TOO well versed!"

_"Know your enemy!"_

"Oh we're supposed to believe that?"

_"Duh! What you think I trust that guy?"_

"Enough to let him have Aeka!"

_"BECAUSE it's her!"_

"Because you don't care about her!"  
_"I don't care about any of you! That's not the point!"_

"The point is you don't think she's good enough to be in the group!"

_"She hasn't done anything! It'd be a waste!"_

"She's a damn master too!"  
_"Whoop dee doo!"_

"Aeka's stronger than you, you son of a bitch!"

_"Then why worry? She'll take care of herself!"_

Gotcha.

Huyu paused.

No…you can't just forget about her.

She's not strong NOW.

Not strong enough.

Especially if it's Shin'ichi.

"Not now..."He shook his head, "She's too unstable to be left alone."

Benjiro turned his head to watch at him.

He didn't meet the eyes, Eita shrunk.

"She's too close…if she's pressured by Shin'ichi…" Huyu couldn't finish.

Saying it may jinx it.

Hotaka finally understood.

And narrowed his eyes.

_"You were never gonna let her get to Master's State…were you?" _

Why they were protective with her…didn't like her doing stuff on her own…babied her…to keep her behind…

It was now a full down pour, drowning the grass around them, Huyu watched each pitter patter.

…

"Not if I could've avoided it."  
"Aeka doesn't need to go through it." Eita backed up in a mutter.

Benjiro was lost.

"You can…keep that from happening?" Emi stood in the same confusion as him.

_"No. You can't."_ Hotaka growled at the two conspirers.

"Yes you can. If she doesn't push in fighting she can't get stronger." Huyu countered.

_"It doesn't work like that."_  
"Oh and you'd know all about being a master right?"

_"I'm sorry, did you have a few years to research EVERYTHING there's to know about them?"_  
"Look. The longer she avoided using large amounts of energy, the longer she'll stay safe. Is that so terrible?" Eita asked.

Hotaka gave a '_hell yeah'_ nod.  
_"Look…have I given you the master's speech yet_?" He was starting to lose track of all the lecture's he'd haven to give.

Benjiro and Emi shook their head while Eita and Huyu moaned.

_"Ok, look. Our world's masters are very basic. They're prodigies, awesome fighters and all that stuff. Once they're sixteen they get ALL powerful, gift, immortality…agelessness, all that stupid stuff,"_ He clarified, _"YOU guys are different."_  
"Really? I never would have known that." Huyu gave a pretend look of shock.

_"You guys have a lot more masters since the energies passed by generation," _Hotaka ignored him, _"and since most of them don't make it to this world, the energy remains calm and focuses on preventing illness and major injuries….but when a master makes it here, the energy is able to gather itself and grow for use of bending. Yes, the more you practice and fight the quicker it'll reach the point where it'll affect your body…or master's state I guess…but even if you don't press for more energy, it'll still come."_

"What's the proof of that?"

_"It's not a science experiment! It's fact!" _Hotaka was disgusted by this_._

Huyu ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"We can still prolong it." Eita arguend.

"So long as we get her back from Shin'ichi we can do what we can to keep her from it. I can take energy, I'll keep her from it." Huyu agreed.

Hotaka shook her head.

_"She'll be useless then. I know you people hate being referred to as weapons, but it's completely pointless to have her if you aren't willing to level her up."_

"Even if she goes into Master's state…can't we just seal her? Then it'd be similar to now…right" Emi offered.

'_Well…after we find her…' _That was one important detail to remember.

Huyu shook her head.

"Sealing involves stabbing the weapon through the heart…one wrong move and you can see how that'll go wrong. It has to be done by monks and all those spiritual people or else you'll just kill her."  
"Ok, so we get her back, if she's in master's state we'll make a detour and get her sealed." Benjiro nodded.

_"I'm telling you, wait until she can make it to the Earth Kingdom herself."  
_"If the Fire Nation's so strict how'll she be able to get out?"

_"Cause she's been trained with all the rules and hasn't been announced publicly. She'll be able to blend in a lot easier than you people!"_  
"No. We can't chance it!" Huyu shook his head.

"We have to go to the Fire Nation eventually for the invasion anyways…how'd you think that'd work."  
_"I thought we'd go take one of the Invasion ships from like Ba Sing Se and just break through, and then make camp at one of the closer islands, group with everyone and then just go fight."_  
"We haven't even officially recruited Ba Sing Se!" Emi pointed out.

_"Exactly! There's too much to do here than to worry about a girl who didn't do anything!"_

"Aeka's done just as much as you!"

_"Oh don't get into that list! Think logically! Is it worth ruining the whole invasion to help her-don't answer that."_ He pressed his hand to his head, _"Look, Shin'ichi'll take whatever he needs from her and then let her go. He doesn't result to cruelty. She'll be FINE."_  
Huyu narrowed his eyes.

"We're not just forgetting about her."

_"What's one good reason why we need her RIGHT NOW?"_

Huyu grabbed a handful of mud.

"You idiot. If you know so much about masters you ought to know why we need to get her before she's in master's state."

Hotaka looked as though he could care less.

_"You honestly think it'll make a difference in the end? You know you're all dyin in this whole jumbled up mess anyways."_  
"I may, but that's cause I got stuck being a guardian. There's no reason why she should have to."  
_"Believe me; she'll end up just as deep as you. All you aren't gonna make it to my age even."_

The reference sounded odd, seeing as he was only fifteen and Huyu was already matched in age…and then Benjiro understood he was recalling his actual age.

The one he didn't say.

Wait…they were saying they were going to die?

Die young?

Huh?

What happened to optimism?

Never think of it like that!

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Eita was lost again.

Huyu released the mud cake, now completely covered in ice.

"Don't you think there's a reason I don't always fight in Bender's state?"

Benjiro shrugged.

"Cause you hate the robe?"

Huyu rolled his eyes.

"You enter bender's state as soon as you push Master's state…and have the possibility of anytime afterwards. Only when your sealed do you have full control of it."

"Yeah yeah, we know that part."  
"No, but each time we release our seal. The energy flows through us and pushes the body to the limits to ensure for power."  
"Right." Emi nodded, this part also previously clarified.

"But…so much pressure on the body…isn't good for it. It literally kills us."

…  
"What?" Eita squished her eyebrows together confused/

_"Energy burns through the cells and the whole anatomy thing…I doubt you'd understand the full part."_ Hotaka waved it off.

Huyu nodded.

"That's why we can't let Aeka get that far. She managed to get into Bender's state before on pure anger. If she could use it as carelessly as that before, then think of how easy it'll be when she's in Master's state. It'll be way too common and'll end up hurting her permanently."  
"Wait, when you say eats at you…" Benjiro was having problems understanding this.

Master's already live a short life…only to like thirty right?

And now this cuts it even more?

Dang! The universe hated these people!

Huyu thought it over.

…

"I don't know the exact amount…but it's like, every time you enter bender's state, varying on how long you'er in it and all, roughly takes a month of your life away."

All of their eyes widened.

…

"Huyu…how many times hav-"  
"Look I'm not really planning to see another decade ok? I'm ok with that, I didn't know when I was in Master's state and had a lot of problems. Aeka shouldn't make the same mistake."  
_"Even if she manages to get into Master's State, what good will she do here? You plan on using your gift every second of every day to monitor her?"_

"If I have to."  
_"Then you're just wasting MORE time! This'll only hurt everything!"_

"There's more important things than the stupid invasion ok!"

_"Oh so you're going to back out after you announced it to the NATION? Yeah, that'll earn you a lotta respect."_

Benjiro gritted his teeth.

Aeka…there was no way Eita or Huyu would consider forgetting about her.

Heck, he wouldn't.

Abandoning was too cruel.  
They WEREN'T like Shin'ichi.

It'd burden his conscious too much.

But…Hotaka was right.

They can't just throw out the whole plan.

His brown hair, now grown out to cover a majority of his forehead, he pulled, crunching his eyes.

Aeka…

Why now?

What was HE supposed to do?

* * *

Shot.

Shot.

Shot.

The first ripped a hole straight through the dummies forehead, dead center. The remaining two followed perfectly aligned, not a shred more was torn.

Perfect.

Left hand.

Shot.

Shot.

Shot.

Perfect.

Picking up the spare gun, he held one in each hand before turning his back.

All focus to his instincts, he closed his eyes.

One.

Two.

Three.

Spin around.

Shot.

Shot.  
Shot.

Shot.

Done.

Lowering the guns, he lifted his eye lids to see his score.

Perfect.

As always.

The room was specially designed to be soundproof, blocking out all the firing to prevent disruption. Average sized, you stood behind the counter and practiced against one of the four dummies set out.

This was one of Shin'ichi fewer selected training sessions…yet he was still an ace.

The energy behind him had come to his attention the minute it appeared, yet he only waited until now to point it out.

"Are you here for target practice or are you satisfied with watching me?" He called out to Nao, lingering in the door way.

Wrong wording.

Eyebrow arching upward, she strolled in.

"Well that depends…if I like what I see, can I take some to go?" She came up to him before spreading her hands across his chest, feeling the fabric of the shirt.

"Please keep in mind I am carrying a loaded weapon."

REALLY wrong wording.

"Feel free to shoot me with anything you got." She moved to his shoulders, tracing the bone.

He rolled his eyes before walking back to his target site.

Normally, one would wear ear muffs to cut out the noise of the exploding gun.

But on the battlefield Shin'ichi would receive full blast of the noise.

He needed to make sure he could withstand the volume at its loudest…besides it wasn't like he could go deaf or anything.

All the arteries.

Shin'ichi had a general idea of their positioning growing up…when he was forced into this organization they were drilled in deep.

He could throw a pencil from a mile away and hit one with precise accuracy.

Still.  
He needed to ensure muscle memories.

Shot after shot, not one missed.

Coming to his side, Nao watched with interest before summoning her seal.

Holding out the bow, a lightning bolt shot out as well as if Shin'ichi had aimed.

Straight through the second dummies brain, it managed a clean hole, no flames or singes.

Clean shot.

Shin'ichi nudged his eyebrows.

"Not bad."

Nao scoffed.

"That's an Archer's aim I'll have you know. I NEVER miss."  
"With only a year's experience?"  
"Summer Camp."

Shin'ichi smirked.

"Even the most tortuous of time can be useful."

He fired another shot, perfect once again.

Nao watched him, tracing to the weapon in his hand.

And crinkled her eyebrows.

"Why use a gun? If you have to kill a person look in their eyes and stain your own hand, don't-"  
"Hide behind a machine?" He glanced at her with an amused grin, "I used to know a guy who'd go by those tactics." Spinning the gun around his finger by the trigger, he caught it and took another shot.

Perfect.

"But you never know what'll be out in the battle field. Personally I don't care for guns; however it's important that I'm capable of handling any weapon." He explained.

Shot.

Shot.

Perfect.

Nao took aim herself.

Perfect.

"But we're benders. We never run out of options on the field. Especially you. You gotta be in like space in order to be completely out of options."

Shot.  
Shot.

Perfect.

"I've been around this war a lot longer than you. Believe me. Anything can happen."

Shot.

Shot.

Shot.

Perfect.

Nao lifted her bow.

Shot.

Shot.

Perfect.

"Perhaps you just need a few teammates to rely on."  
Shin'ichi was surprised by this recommendation.

"I do believe the archers had a code not to be too dependent."  
A toss of the head.

"Whoever said I went and got brainwashed? I chose you didn't I?"

"With alternative motives, I'm sure."

They were already quite close, having to be so in order to maintain a decent distance for the target practice.

So when she spun around to wrap her arms around his neck, Shin'ichi wasn't given the appropriate amount of time to dodge.

"Is that so bad?" She drew closer to his face.

He didn't pull away.

She took a shot, pushing a kiss to him.

Perfect.


	74. Cookies with Explanations

**Cookies with Explanations**

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

* * *

_"Ok, Nobu, you're against Aeka." Cheung commanded._

_Fidgeting in her short black shorts, they were flexible and a bit tight; perfect for practicing along with the spaghetti strapped tank top. The summers here were rather humid, Aeka felt she could sit here and sweat without even practicing._

_None the less she walked to her partner, Nobu bowing graciously as she returned the favor; they were working on hand to hand combat._

_No bending._

_She gulped while the dirt felt rough against her bare feet, in the center of one of the training grounds, meaning any pass byers could stop and watch._

_'No pressure…' She reminded herself._

_This shouldn't be too hard…just focus._

_"And…Start!"_

_Nobu charged so quick she nearly jumped back._

_A straight forward hit, Aeka could do this._

_She twisted along the arm before bringing her own fist around. Nobu caught before launching the second palm into her chest._

_"AH!" Aeka cried as she felt her ribs crush into her lungs._

_Losing balance she fell back, half closing one eye in pain._

_"Sorry! Are you ok?" Nobu was always quick to baby her._

_She twitched, resisting the urge to rub her behind in front of three males._

_Being selected for his martial arts, he was truly worth the scholarship. _  
_Aeka couldn't even land a single hit on him._

_Her grandparents had schooled her in the basics in Karate; she could punch and kick with decent force…but nothing like these flips and strikes he was capable of._

_Or…any of them._

_Everyone here was a black belt at minimum, even Fai._

_PE was literally lessons on killing/arresting. What pressure points were most sensitive, how much force to use on what kind of opponent._

_The only lessons she could feel confident enough to bring onto the streets were her bending and rock gloves._

_Of course, everyone would fight, Dai Lee agents were famously known for their flawless teamwork._

_But unlike the other sections, she didn't have a special skill to contribute. _  
_Fighting section meant she was supposed to be the best._

_She wasn't even close._  
_Cheong sighed; she could hear the disappointment in his voice._

_"Perhaps we need to find a sparring partner from the lower classes." He recommended._

_It may as well have been a slap in the face._

_Remedial classes?_

_Never once was she placed in anything but the highest before._

_Anything below was degrading her…was showing her weaknesses._

_Her parents would be ashamed._

_Wouldn't even look at her if they knew._

_"Aeka, you made the right move of dodging the head on attack, however you cannot counter with basic forms. You're small, perhaps you ought to try sneaking around your opponents and catching them off guard." Nobu advised._

_'But I can't even land a decent hit…'_

_"Nobu's right. You need to be a bit more flexible with your attacks." Cheung nodded in agreement._

_Aeka looked at his feet as he spoke._

_"Your pathetic you know." Zheng had no mercy on the other hand._

_Eyes cold, he watched her with little interest._

_"I've only earthbended before…martial arts was never needed." Looking at the floor, lying was easy._

_But making up for her lack of skills wasn't._

_"Which is exactly why you're here. To master skills in need of improving." Cheung defended her._

_Zheng furrowed his brow, pushing off the wall he waltzed towards her._

_"Fight me. Bending and all included."_

_"Zheng-"_  
_"I'm captain. I need to know how my subordinates fair in battle. She's so great at bending; I want to see first-hand." He defended._

_Bending classes were split upon what your specific art was, therefore none of them actually had a chance to observe their true bending capabilities._

_Cheung wobbled his head._

_Technically true…but he hated giving the kid satisfaction…_

_What to do what do to…_  
_"Fine. I call it off whenever I want though."_

_Aeka gulped._  
_By far Zheng was the best._

_He just seemed trained for everything…and the thought of him shooting flames at her didn't appeal to the mind._

_'Don't panic….just mimic what you've seen.'_

_She bowed, he didn't._

_"Zheng!" Cheung ordered._

_…_

_…_

_"You could at least pretend to listen." Cheong rolled his eyes._

_Face red, Aeka straightened, aware he had yet to take his eyes off her once._

_"…Go!" Cheung called the start._

_Not even a pause._

_Zheng snapped his wrist up, flames blasting from his palm. Fire swarming towards her, Aeka could harshly breathe._

_It was the first time she'd go against a firebender._

_Fire….just large coming after her…_

_It was heating against her face…body tensed. _  
_So hot….fire…dangerous…stop drop and roll…w-what did you do?_

_Scream?_

_Run?_

_No….no…_

_Close…so close…._

_Seconds…_

_Think…_

_Right._

_Bending._

_It was scary at first. She could throw her hand to the side and an earthquake would tumble weak rooted trees._

_Three weeks later and she could accept it._

_It was natural._  
_Easy to respond to._

_Swiping her hand up, a wall built around her, fire engulfed the sides; she pushed herself against the earth to keep from being burned._

_A second later and she kicked it as hard as she could, the shield zoomed towards Zheng. _

_Fist balled, he added flames as he punched straight through the earth, shattering it to pebbles. Zheng whirled his palms together, shoving the right hand foreward, a ring of fire spun towards her._

_Head on. Head on._

_Stand your ground, wait, and attack._

_Aeka tumbled forward, gathering earth around her to build layer after layer, she was an earthball, hugging her legs into her chest, the fire dispersed on contace._

_Rolling towards him, he dived out of the way. She jammed her feet out, managing to hold her ground the rocks swung from around her to her arms as earth gloves._

_Zheng was on his feet, spreading his arms as flames engulfed until the elbow, he lit bits beneath his feet, dashing towards Aeka._

_Half a pause, she commanded the earth to slide beneath her feet for speed, she'd meet head on._

_"AND STOP!" Cheung called out._

_Waving his arm, an air wall blasted against both, ending it just he as it pleased._

_Aeka felt the sudden blow and crashed; flipping onto her back before sliding, scrapping her arms and a bit of her cheek._

_Zheng was thrown off balance, falling on his sides as the flames extinguished he tumbled and spun at least five times before he could catch himself._

_…_

_"I love being the teacher…" Cheung smirked, "Satisfied!" He called out to Zheng._

_The firebender flipped him off._

_Sore, Aeka had trouble standing._

_'Ow…ow….ow…' She fell back for a moment._

_Nobu moved to help her when Zheng brushed passed him._

_Her back would have bruises for sure, blood was lightly running down her arm, she'd need to disinfect this._

_'Ow…ow…ow…'_

_"On your feet, Aeka." Zheng was standing over her._

_'But it hurts…' She knew he'd landed that crash much worse than her…but he was just standing._

_Why the rush?_

_His foot was suddenly jammed into her stomach._

_Not a small little peck or poke, but a full on kick, she curled into a ball before whimpering._

_"Dai Lee Agents don't have time to focus on pain, particularly one so minor. On your feet."_

_Clenching her teeth, she understood._

_It would be like a marine balling over sobbing because he hit his nose._

_Unacceptable._

_But she wasn't an agent yet…_

_No no…a lesson was a lesson. Her parents accepted her to do nothing more than what is asked._

_Pulling her legs beneath her, she stood up, resisting the urge to apply pressure to miniature gash._

_"You need to work on physical endurance. You'll be thrown around otherwise." He advised._

_Looking at his feet, she nodded._

_Zheng crunched his eyebrows. Moving his fist up, he hit beneath her chin, forcing her head up._

_"Look people in the eye. It shows you aren't a push over." His golden irises weren't shying._

_Again she nodded._

_'Who's the teacher here?' Cheung wondered._

_"AEKAAAAAA!" Miyuki practically tackled her in a hug, Yuri on the other side._  
_'Ow….' She'd hit the bad spot._

_"WE FINISHED HEALING EARLY AND WE SAW YOU CRASH!"_

_"ARE YOU OK?"_

_"THAT MUST HAVE REALLY HURT!"_

_"HOW DARE YOU HURT AEKA!" Yuri glared at Zheng, "LOOK AT HER FACE! HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK OF HURTING HER!"_

_Miyuki already forced Aeka to hold out her arm, wrapping water around it to heal the wounds closed._

_"She won't get anywhere if you baby her." Zheng shrugged._

_"She doesn't need to! She can stay this small and adorable forever and we'll be just fine!" The waterbender already finished before squeezing her in a hug._

_Nobu joined in just for the heck of it._

_Zheng walked away before they got any ideas._

* * *

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

**December 11, 2010**

* * *

"You wanted to-"  
"KENNY-KUN!" Aeka threw herself onto him before he was all the way in the room.

Arms wrapped around him so tightly he couldn't lift his own, the shock caused him to stumble back and fall on his butt.

"KENNYKUN!SHIM'ICHISANTOOKMEANDTOLDMEICOULDN'TLEAVEANDIWASSCAREDANDNOWI'MSTUCKHEREANDSHADOW-SANISALLGLOOMYANDICAN'TLETANYONESEEMEANDIT'SSOCONFUSINGNOTHING'-"  
_DING_

"Oh! My cookies." She skipped away, reaching for the cooking mittens before opening the oven.

…

Mamoru walked over, pushed Kenji all the way in, and shut the door.

….

"W-w-h-u-uh—huh?" Kenji's face was pale.

_'W-what's going on? Aeka-yang's here…but why and what does she mean by all that stuff she was talking too fast for me to hear anything! Wait…AEKA-YANG'S HERE? Does that mean she betrayed Benjiro and them? She said something about being taken, right? HUH? What does that mean? Huh? MY HEAD HURTS!' _He ran his fingers through the spikes, showing bits of the arrow in the process.

"Cookie?" She held out the tray for him, "They're Peanut buttery!"

…

"Huh?" He looked around.

"They're hot, so be careful!"

…

Without thinking he reached out and took one, still looking at Aeka.

Ok…he came back to Shin'ichi's group…right? Or did he accidently go to see Benjiro's group again?

HUH?

"Hey! Your eyebrow grew back!" Aeka pointed out.

…

He nodded with a bewildered face.

She skipped back around the table.

A red robe was folded and tied at the waist with a blood colored sash, kimino like with the exception of the looseness on the bottom, black sweats he guessed.

Her hair was down again, like the first time he'd met/crashed into her, only it had the paper straight cleanliness many stereotyped as Asian hair.

"NO COOKIES FOR YOU! YOU HURT MY LEG AND WON'T LET ME LEAVE! YOU HAVE TO SIT HERE AND WATCH US EAT THEM AND SUFFER!" Aeka screamed at Shin'ichi, who appeared to be either writing really lazy notes or possibly doodling again.

He raised his eyebrows without looking at her.

"Oh how will I ever live?"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shadow-san can have one though! You were only listening to Shim-ichi-san so I can't blame you!" She offered it to Mamoru.

…

Blink.

Blink.

He picked one up.

_'She does realize-oh never mind.'_ Shin'ichi rolled his eyes, snapping his book closed.

"…Huh?" Kenji still didn't have the answers.

"Try the cookie! It'll untie your tongue!"

…

He bit into that.

His eyes widened before he took another chunk into his mouth.

Soft and chewy, peanut butter blasted in his mouth to the point it was addicting.

"It's good!" He finished it without wasting another second, "you made it?"

"Mhmmm! I'm an expert at cooking!"

"Would it be completely inappropriate for me to propose right now?" He managed to say it so dead serious, he only cracked the smile at the end.

Aeka giggled.

"Have as many as you want! I made three dozen!" She stood on her tip toes to pat his head.

Happily he took another as she set the tray on the table.

Munching, he practically ate it whole.

Another cookie.

Swallowing he spoke, "So…um…wait, why are you here?" She'd never visited them before.

Well…he didn't know that Shin'ichi would let them visit actually…

Mamoru secretly snuck another cookie.

"Shim'ichi-san took me!" She puffed her cheeks,

…

"…Um…why?" He directed towards Shin'ichi.

The avatar sighed, rubbing his temples.

Aeka took a seat at the table, Kenji right next to her.

"Ok, look, I know you've been snooping around my files and trying to eavesdrop on Mamoru and I-"  
"I HAVE NOT!" Basic kid reaction.

Deny it.

Shin'ichi stared at him.

"I'm not dumb."

…

"Where's the proof?"

"Would you like me to show you?"

…

"Ok, maybe once or twice…"

"Thirty files have been handled without my consent."  
"You could count?" Kenji shrunk.

"Down to the exact papers you handled inside."

"B-but I put them back in the exact same place and and and-"  
"Like I said, I'm not dumb." Shin'ichi cut him there.

Kenji waited for the punishment to be handled out, but through Shin'ichi's expression he could tell it'd be overlooked.

"But you haven't once tried to pass along any information Nao, Iwao, Izumi and Yuu. Therefore I'm giving you the choice to decide whether you'd like to be involved in this."  
"Involved?"

"Aeka requested that you'd be allowed to assist her while she's here."  
"You wanted me to help?" Kenji looked at her.

"Of course! I'm gonna be bored here and I need a friendly face! Shadow-san over there gets so depressing!" She looked at Mamoru.

He kept a blank face back.

Kenji smiled.

"Well if Aeka-yang needs help I'll do what I can. What's up?"

_'So predictable…_' Mamoru rolled his eyes, and took another cookie.

"Ok. Look." Shin'ichi knew where to start, "I can kill both of you. Very easily, very quickly, without even a full movement of my hand if needed." He warned.

That got both of their attention.

"So when you make me a promise, it's best if you keep it." He advised.  
"But you need us masters and prodigies right? Can you technically kill us without screwing up your pla-AHHH!" Kenji's chair completely flipped back, his soul was lead as he dropped, head smashing to floor with a cringing eye.

Aeka looked from Kenji to Shin'ichi.

…

_'I didn't see any air…'_

"Despite value you, are still expendable. If truly needed, I am qualified to make the call to end your life." Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses.  
Getting back to proper sitting, Kenji felt a sore side.

"Got it."

Mamoru took another cookie.

"What are we supposed to promise?" Aeka tilted her head.

Shin'ichi leaned onto the table with his elbows, head propped up so he could watch for bluffs.

"What I'm going to explain to you cannot leave this room. Not to any of my teammates, Ashton's, Takeshi, Servants, no one. If it's life or death you ought to choose death before revealing what I'm to say."

Aeka raised her hand.

"What?"

"What if it's YOUR life?"

"Let me die."  
"You sure?"

"Yes."  
"But wh-"  
"Under no circumstances do you repeat this information." He firmly stated.

Was that really so hard to understand?

"We die if we do?" Kenji made sure.

"Yes."

"But if it WAS your life that was risked and you died, who's gonna kill us?" Aeka asked.

Mamoru raised his hand.  
"But if Shin'ichi's dead then who's it endangering?"

Shin'ichi ran his hands through his hair.

"Maybe it'd be easier to just lock her up." He grumbled beneath his breath, rocking back onto the two legs of the chair.

"I'll keep the boy quiet if you want." Mamoru offered.

Kenji crunched his shoulders.

"But you promised you'd explain. If you break your promise I'll scream and let everyone know I'm here."  
"I am capable of knocking you out you know."  
"Don't hurt Aeka-yang!"

"He already has! He gave me a bruise!" Aeka cried.

"That's not nice!"

"I know! He needs to learn to be nicer!"  
"And why did you take her anyways?"

…

"Think if Kenji disappeared, any of them would ask any questions?" Shin'ichi asked Mamoru.

Keeping them in an energy bound coma was easy enough…save him a whole lot of trouble.

"Alright alright! Look. We swear! Kenny-kun and Aeka-chan will keep Shin'ichi-san's secret." Aeka repeated.

Kenji suddenly realized he'd moved from –san to –kun.

…

What was the difference again?

…

He'd need to look those up later.

Wait, no google.

Hmmm…

Oh well.

Maybe one of the books in the library and it.

Shin'ichi glanced at them with skepticism.

No, he'd already decided.

Tilting back forward, the chair hit the front to legs down as he took the pen on the table in his hand and twirled it skillfully about his fingers.

…

Just to emphasize, both crossed their hearts.

He rolled his eyes.  
"Alright, look. Aeka's being targeted by the Masters and Prodigies. Kenji, once you're closer to Master's State I can almost guarantee they'll come after you too."

Aeka and Kenji glanced at each other.

"Takeshi works with the Masters and Prodigies, right?" Kenji double checked.

Shin'ichi nodded.

"He's their head and came up with the plans."

"Plans for what?" Aeka asked.

Shin'ichi shook his head.

"It's much more complicated than simply stating a single goal. Every idealist sees they're way as the sole way to peace and tranquility, often overlooking the fatal flaw of inhuman actions." Shin'ichi evaded it.

Obviously he wouldn't cover that part.

"But most of plans such as that involve putting the idealist on top of the food chain." Kenji explained.

"One of the most common ways for a person to organize a group is to keep ensure themselves power." Shin'ichi confirmed.

Both nodded and let it drop.

"Do you believe in their goal?" Aeka asked.

"Peace is nothing but a figment of imagination. So long as there are living creatures of sensible mind, there will always be conflict. Even then, everlasting tranquility may be the greatest of torture to enforce on a human. Without proper motivation for improving strength, out intellect may very well slip." He explained.

"But they're after something realistic, a probable solution, however not as permanent as they may hope," Mamoru added, "It's the way they are hoping to obtain it that we have trouble following."

He reached to take another cookie but Shin'ichi moved the tray out of his reach.

"I'm cutting you off." He glanced.

Mamoru glared at him.

Aeka giggled.

"Why not recommend different approaches then?" Kenji asked.

"They don't think very highly of me."  
"Enough so that they'll let you run a majority of this place though." Aeka pointed out.

"It's because it's stuff they don't want to deal with."  
"But if you get so little respect why not leave?" Kenji asked.

Shin'ichi dropped his eyes to the table.

…

"I can't."

"Why? Do they have hostages? Blackmail?" Aeka asked.

"It can't be because you're scared of them…I'm sure you could kill them if you wanted to…or you know, half kill…however it works with them." Kenji announced.  
The pen hit the table as he paused.

"Takeshi took Mamoru and I in when we were kids. By the time we understood what was happening in this organization it was too late for us to leave." He confessed, "It's impossible for me to leave. I'll not elaborate further."

Aeka crunched her nose, confused but understanding.

Don't want to talk about the past?

Something she could relate.

"Why bring the Masters and prodigies here then? Why continuously recruit for a man who's your captor?"

"It's safer for you guys here than roaming about. They feel they're in control so long as you're in their territory. Otherwise, they'll send people to watch such as Kaimu." He explained.

Made sense.

"So you hadn't ordered Kaimu to attack Senpai?"

"No. I didn't know about him until they confronted me in the forest."  
"Why did he blame you then?"

"He's Kaimu like that."  
"Why did YOU take the blame then?"

…

"It'll be best if Ashton thinks of me as his enemy."

"Why?"  
"Because I said so."

The line used whenever you want a conversation closed.

…

"Wait, so long as we're under their watch we're on at a disadvantage if we ever need to confront them." Kenji countered the previous statement..

"So long as you listen you won't have to worry about a confrontation from them."  
"You said they're interested in us, why?" Aeka asked.

"With Huyu we had to watch through interest…we hadn't known what his gift would be until he actually entered master's state, since the masters of fire are too young to have a gift. The rest we've already know." He explained, "While Nao is rather valuable ally, one illusionist is acceptable. YOU on the other hand, have one that is rather essential. Kenji's is rather exceptional as well, a skill that'll make it impossible for him to lose in battle"  
Aeka felt important while Kenji smirked uneasily.

"What are they?" He leaned forward.

Mamoru shook his head.

"Both are too difficult to explain. Just wait for your time." He explained.

Aeka crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks."  
Why did everyone have the same response?


	75. Word Searches

**Word Searches**

* * *

**Decemeber 14, 2010**

* * *

"And…..done!" Aeka announced, holding up her prized invention.

Kenji stared at it.

…

"What is it?"  
"Marshmallow gun!"

…

It was literally a straight tube with a pipe sticking on the top and at the end with a handle taped to the bottom.

…

"Huh?"

"Be right back!" She ran out of the room.

Kenji blinked.

…

…

He grabbed the screw driver and began to pick at the screw, twisting it left before taking it from the hole.

He lifted the top from the radio, careful not to break the wires attacking it.

Yup.

Same as the others.

Nothing special about the old fashioned ones.

How boring.

He tapped his fingers, drumming the table to decide what to do.

Put it back and sell it, or use it for spare parts?

He could use the spare cash…but pay day was the day after tomorrow…

But that'd mean he had wanted to start on his next experiment tomorrow….

And he was twenty gold pieces short as it was….

But there was no way this radio was worth even five gold pieces…

But what good would the spare pieces due him?

He could just start on the basic part and wait until after he got the funds…but he hated going and stopping.

Always such a hard decision….

Maybe he could blackmail Shin'ichi for an advanced.

After all, he WAS hiding Aeka from all of them.

But Shin'ichi knew Kenji would never tell.

The airbender sighed.

Something thumped against his head.

A soft squish as it hit the table, it was literally a marshmallow.

He picked it up, squeezing it between his fingers.

…

And then popped it in his mouth.

Sweet…

Aeka giggled and loaded another, sticking it through the top section before covering the hole with her hand.

Blowing into the end closest to her, Kenji tried to catch it in his mouth.

Missed and hit his nose.

"One more!" He jumped on the counter and opened his mouth.

Slipping it in, Aeka aimed and fired.

He leaned back to catch, a backflip off the island and to the metal floor; he held out his tongue to show the prize before raising his hands as a champion.

Aeka clapped with enthusiasm.

The automatic door slid open and Aeka ducked, grabbing the gun and marshmallow bag.

Shin'ichi was writing while walking, scrolling away without glancing up.

"Do you ever put that down?" Kenji tried to act casual as Aeka crawled behind the counter.

"A company does not run itself." Shin'ichi announced, adding the finances in his head.

Nine percent of taxes…he multiplied in his head

Yup.

Still a billionaire.

Going through all the bills was always a pain.

Thank goodness the mansion's mortgage had finished before he had taken over.

Aeka put the weapon to her mouth, keeping silent and waiting for an opening.

"Want me to help? I'm pretty good with math and all." Kenji offered.

"That's alright. I have expenses which could put you on an assassination list if you knew of the activities." Shin'ichi shook his head, "Aeka if you shoot that at me I'll confiscate it."  
"Awww!" Aeka poked her head up, "How'd you know? I hid really REALLY fast."  
"I'm special like that." He didn't feel like clarifying.  
She pouted.

"No fun."

"I'll give you a gold piece if you can hit Mamoru though." Shin'ichi bet, "Two if you get a headshot."  
It'd never happen, but the thought was entertaining.

Keep her off him for a while.

"You're on!" Aeka pointed at him.

Now just to find him.

Shin'ichi shook his head.

"You got an hour until sun up." He warned.

Aeka's mouth dropped.

"Huhhhh? Already?" These had to be getting shorter.

That was the only logical explanation.

She was allowed to roam the castle under two conditions.

No one sees her, and only at night.

Day time would risk chances of her being noticed, with so many people walking about and working.

Nighttime only had the graveyard shifts and the occasional Nao searching for some sort entertainment.

Kenji frequently pulled all-nighters to finish a new invention, therefore remaining awake was little to no trouble; it was when he had his weariness catch up that he'd completely zonk out for a day or two.  
But for now, he provided company for Aeka, something both benefited from.

"Can't she just stay in here? Iwao's usually the only one who comes in here, and he's on a mission! Everyone else's going shopping anyways; there won't be anyone to find her!" Kenji complained.

"I'll stay extra quiet!" Aeka clapped her hands together in a plead.

"No."  
Forcing tears to rim the dark lashes, her irises were glossy enough to reflect back the avatar's own appearance.

A booboo lip, with a single drop to roll down her cheeks, she whispered in a weak voice, "Please?"

"No." Not even a hesitation, Aeka folded her arms before scrunching her face.

"Meanie."  
Senpai would have let her.

"I'm not so easily manipulated."

"You do all the controlling yourself right?" Kenji knew that much.

"Yup." Shin'ichi wouldn't deny.

His fingers flipped through his book, revealing a few loose pages, "Here." He handed them to Aeka.

Three pages full of letters…reading them directly made absolutely no sense.

She tilted her head, and then flipped on over.

On the back was a list of words.

Word searches.

"Is this homework?" She asked.

"Oh! I'm good at those!" Kenji took the second one, quickly getting to work.

…

Ecardinate…

Uh….

What language was this in?

"It's more of a test. Your gift is already showing signs, I'm just curious as to how far."

"It is?"

"Significantly well for someone outside of Master's State."

Aeka blinked.

It is? She didn't feel any different…she wasn't making people see things or touching people and making them faint…

"This is hard!" Kenji wasn't an English fan.  
He didn't know these long words or the meaning or if they were even real words!

Just remembering how to spell these seemed like half the challenge.

"How do these help?" Aeka asked.  
"Just see how fast you can find them."

Aeka glanced at the first one before turning to the backside.

Palfrenier.

Her book filled mind had heard it before…groom.

Definition doesn't really, help but somehow knowing the word helped her focus.

Back to the front, her eyes scanned over the page.

Second row down, running diagnolly right.

She picked up the pen and ran a line through it.

Next word.

Melichrous….having a honey color.

To the front.

A quick glimpse and her eyes settled on the M, eight rows down, ten columns across, straight up and down.

Within a minute she'd found seven while Kenji was finally capable of circling the first one.

He saw Aeka's progress and set his pencil down, admitting defeat.

And then his mind clicked.

Across the room, he opened the cabinets, and squatted for a better view.

Lowest shelf, he slid his hands underneath the invention and carefully brought it back to the counter.

A clank of the wood hitting the metal, both Aeka and Shin'ichi stared at him.

…

"What's that?" She tilted her head.

Resting on a hunk of wood as a base, a thin metal pipe twisted and turned, staring from one side and ending on the other, there was no opening.

A small wand like handle had a looped top which hung on the pipe, connected inside; the red light on the side was lit.

"Since Nao's a sealed master, I figured it'd be best to know the signs of when you get closed to Master's State." Kenji explained, as he lifted the wand straight to keep the loop end from touching the pipe, the light turned off.

"She said that the more energy you have in you, the antsier you get…like it gets hard to sit still and all. So I built this."

Starting where the pipe started, he slowly raised the wand through the maze, attempting not to touch the metal.

He made it half way before he slipped up and the metal connected to metal.

The red light lit up, to confirm, and he let the object slide back down.

"When the metals make contact, it'll buzz like that. I've always had pretty steady hands…but since I started training and all, my slip ups started getting more frequent. I measure myself every week and it's been pretty constant since Nao's came though." He explained.

Aeka understood.

A homemade tester.

Handy.

Kenji offered her the handle, which she carefully wrapped her fingers about.

Slowly lifting her wrist, she focused on keeping it still, up, it curved to the right…

An unintentional reflex, her muscles twitched and hit the side.

…

Not even an eighth of the way Kenji had made.

…

"Is that bad?"

Kenji was paled face.

"Well…a lot of people mess up on the first try." He'd seen games like this at the fair.

Maybe that was it.

A second attempt.

Her focus was slow, careful, full focus.

Steady hands, she could through a dart across a room with pin point accuracy.

She had to have good control.

Up.

Around the curve.

Careful…

Her mind had a glitch, a clumsy clank to the side.

Aeka crunched low in her shoulders.

Shin'ichi raised his eyebrow.

"If you feel like you're going into Master's State, please try to make it outside. Repairs for this place aren't cheap." He requested.

Aeka glared at him.

* * *

"Alright! Where shall we go? Shoes? Hair? Clothing? Any votes?" Nao spun around to her companions.

Izumi said nothing.

…

"Ok, One for shoes, two for hair, three for Clothing, four for facials. Five for Manicures." Nao tried this way.

…

…

…

Izumi shrugged.

On guess she held up a finger, shoes seeming the safest option.

Nao nodded.

"I need some knew boots. Good Idea." She circled the waterbender, "we should find you some heels too…nothing too high…maybe an inch…you're a bit on the shorter side you know." She patted Izumi's head.

Of course she seemed so tall.  
Nao never wore anything less than three inches.

Izumi shifted, unable to properly get out her refusal without Iwao to translate.

"Um…why am I here again?" Yuu rubbed the back of his head, hoping very much he wouldn't need to go heel shopping.

"Cause gay guys are the best people to shop with! You know fashion and won't be a perv if I try sexy clothes." Nao waved him off. "Besides, SOMEONE has to carry the bags."

A pale face.

"I-I w- Oh forget it." He dropped his head.

Why bother try to make an argument with her?  
If there's one thing he'd learn from these past few months of Nao was this: She respected elders to the highest extent when the situation called for it, as the archers trained.

But everyone else's words seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Nao pulled them along, looking across all the stores.

"Hmmm… Perhaps it'd be best if we get makeovers AND THEN get the shoes…so it's easier to match. Let's start with Izumi! Give her a nice little oomph to impress Iwao when he gets back!" She took the waterbender by the wrist.

Izumi's face reddened, her eyes widened in fright.

Glancing around, her head tucked between her shoulders like a turtle, trying to hide.

"Oh don't worry! Yuu and I aren't blabbers! I think it's c-UTE. You two are adorable together." Nao gave her a thumbs up, "I'll even help you. If there's one subject I know, it's getting a boy." She tossed her head.

Tomato Izumi, her ears nearly seemed to glow from such a hot face.

"Hmmm…let's see, you have a nice face and pretty eyes…ever think of straightening your hair? But the curls are really nice…maybe you should try wearing a few to accent your face instead of tied back…" She pulled Izumi's hair out of the clip, the waterbender immediately cringing as the curls fell loose.

Nao grabbed two handfuls and put two pigtails with a few strands falling to the side of her face.

"What do you think?" She asked Yuu.

…

"I see nothing wrong with the way she dresses now."

Nao made a pft sound, dropping the strands and strolling to the front.

"Are you kidding me? She's WAY to conservative! She's got such nice boobies but covers them! I say we get her a tube top!"

Izumi might as well have seen a ghost, completely without color, crossing her arms over her chest before spinning around, hoping they'd go to a new subject.

"It's winter." Yuu reminded her.

Nao scoffed.

"Oh fine, but at least something a bit tighter. Anoraks are SO post-hundred year war old. Let's get her something up to date." Nao wrapped an arm around Izumi, bringing her to face them again.

Yuu sighed.

Nao was Nao.

"So long as you don't try to cut my hair again." He said.

"Oh COME ON! It's WAY too long for a guy!"

"It's not that odd here."

"But it'd compliment your face so much better…"  
"No thank you."

Nao grumbled.

"Fine…but I need new blush and your pretty close to my skin tone."  
"What does th- no." He was not going to play test dummy.

"Come on! It's for battle!"

"What does putting on make-up have anything to do with fighting?"

"It's easier to keep my illusions up. Duh." Nao thought that would be obvious.  
Izumi was confused.

"huh?" Yuu lifted his eyebrows.

Nao rolled her eyes, grabbing him before jerking him to the nearest store window, izumi tailing shyly.

A faint reflection could be scene, Nao fiddled with her bangs for a moment.

"Ok. Now Look at yourself."  
Yuu did so.

Spinning his shoulder, he now faced the street.

"Now picture yourself exactly as you saw."

Yuu glanced around…and then recalled his features.

Nao punched him in the stomach.

Just enough to break concentration, he looked at her confused.

"I have to keep picturing myself while people are kicking, punching, biting, and bending at me." She explained, "I know my face pretty well, but details get dropped in battle. So, if I wear a lot of make-up, I can just go over the minor part." She explained.

Yuu was surprised.

He'd always thought that it was Nao's rebel teenager motives are something…

But that did vaguely make sense.

When you looked at her, there was so much plastered…she looked like on of those typical sterio-typed tramps.

So, she didn't have to worry about the lining of her mouth or the amount of eyelashes on an eye…she just pictured heavy eye make-up and lipstick on a pale face and it'd match close enough for the opponent to believe it was her and not an illusion.

"Is that why you always wear black?" He asked.

Sure during the breaks she'd add a bit more variety, but missions was strictly tight, dark, clothing.

She nodded.

"Blacks easy to think of…not too many different shades with lighting or wrinkles…" She admitted.

Yuu nodded.

Interesting.

"But I still won't wear the make-up." He pushed the thought away.

Nao smiled, revealing fanged canine teeth, she took Izumi's hand and lead her to the nearest store.

"We'll see."

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

* * *

_"OH MY GOSH! I LOVE HER!" Yuri jumped on Aeka again._

_Another hug._

_Miyuki on the other side, Aeka didn't move again._

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…._

_And they released._

_"I LOVE HER HAIR!"_

_Carefully combed back, she had too small pigtails on the side of her head with the rest of her hair sweeping to her shoulders._  
_"We had spare time…" Aeka whispered._

_"We should do her hair in pigtails!"_

_"Or braids!"_

_"Aeka-chan your hairs too short!"_

_"Aeka-chan you should cut your bangs!"_

_"Cut your bangs to your eyebrows!"_

_"But don't cut your hair!"_

_"Just the bangs!"_

_"Aeka-chan?" Aeka repeated._

_Miyuki and Yuri both gave an enthusiastic nod, "You use suffixes for everyone so you get your own!"_

_Aeka blinked._

_"Huh?"_

_Nobu walked in._

_"NOBU! CALL AEKA AEKA-CHAN!" Yuri commanded._

_He glanced around._

_"Huh?"_

_"Do it!" Miyuki commanded._

_With a bewildered look he repeated, "Aeka-chan?"_

_"PERFECT!" The two hugged Aeka again._

_Ryo shook his head._

_"Could you two go a day without hugging her?" The two waterbenders had ISSUES._

_"They couldn't go an hour." Kou muttered with his head to the desk._

_"Why would we want to? Your just jealous of her cuteness and are too shy to hug her yourself!" Miyuki scoffed._

_"Sure…go with that…" Fai rubbed the back of his neck._

_The bell rang as Zheng slumped through the door._

_"LATE!"_

_"Don't care."_  
_"CALL HER AEKA-CHAN!" Yuri pushed Aeka into him._

_Aeka's face was red when she looked at him._

_"No." He pushed her back, moving to his seat._

_"SAY AEKA-CHAN!"_

_"It's not that important…" Aeka whispered._

_Sitting on top the desk, Zheng glanced as Cheong shut the door._  
_"TEACHER CALL HER AEKA-CHAN!"_

_"Will you two shut up!" Kou snapped._

_Yuri stuck her tongue out._

_"Always a pleasure to see you kids." The airbender rolled his eyes._

_"Can I go back to private practice yet?" Zheng asked._

_"Nope. I gotta deal with them, so do you."_

_The firebender sat in his seat, folding his arms with a sneer on his face._

_"Oh you love us and you know it!" Miyuki motioned to the rest of the class._

_"After all, who could hate a face like this?" Yuri squeezed Aeka's cheeks together._

_…_

_…_

_"Does this school have a psychologist?" Fai asked._

_"Shut up!" Both Miyuki and Yuri screamed at him._

_Kou sighed, lifting the drowsy head to his elbow._

_Cheong cleared his throat._

_"Are you done?"_

_The girls quietly shrank to their chairs._

_"Right. Well, perhaps today is a good day for our lesson if we're taking that attitude." _  
_"What's that?" Terou tried very little to sound enthusiastic. _  
_"We shall be learning how to use for to project objects and how the amount of force from the muscles determines the amount of pain the opponent shall receive. As well as how to time how long it takes for an attack to reach and calculate exactly how much time is needed to evade without receiving any physical pain."_

_…._

_Aeka raised her hand._  
_"So we're playing dodgeball?" She tilted her head._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

_**A/N: Hehe...my 6th grade teacher once did that...it was a nice lesson. **_


	76. A Dream

**A Dream**

* * *

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Faster._  
_Thinking wasn't a factor._

_Basic free runner rules I'd learned._

_Pick a spot, and do whatever you can to get there._

_I always do. _

_My legs could beat faster than any footprint could leave; wind threw back the mop of hair left on my head._

_No bending._

_It was tempting, itching on the ends of my fingers. A current of wind would push more. Suffocating my face it never felt so good…just a little faster…_

_No._

_No bending._

_I can do this on my own._

_Across the bridge, it swayed beneath all the force, one of them was right behind me._

_People were cheering, not yet._

_They don't exist._

_Not yet._

_Hard wood clanked as I made it to one of the platforms._

_On my right foot I bent it for a jump, pushing off with enough force to launch me a good foot up, my hand caught ahold of the handle._

_More and more._

_I climbed up, the muscles in my arm burning from the excessiveness._

_Practically flipping at the top, my feet didn't even fully land before I fully took off._

_A gap between the bases, it was farther than most kids would dare._

_I didn't even hesitate._

_I'd make it._

_Maintaining speed, my foot was suspended in air for two seconds, my body lurched forward all too fast._

_The only way to catch was by a roll, shoulder blade starting before going down the spine, I was back up right as I heard the guy behind me touch down._

_Too slow._  
_Sweat in beads across my hot face, I rounded the corner, catching ahold of the rope before sliding down, burning my hands and ankles, not a word would escape my tongue._

_Enough._

_I released the grip, falling on my feet; my hands touched the floor to ensure balance._

_"DONE!"_

_One of the stupid kids announced._

_Yes thank you, anyone with eyes would see that._

_Pants were falling from my mouth, quicker than anyone could possibly count, I nearly choked._

_That had to be a record time._

_Weary, I lean against the side of the tree trunk, closing my eyes before letting the cool wood press to my face._

_Break…nap….don't show it…_

_I'm not a wimp…_

_Don't show it…_

_Not yet…_

_Wait until later…_

_I can pass out later…_

_A small thump, and I allowed my eyes to see the figure lying on his back._

_No attempts to even play strong, perhaps he did pass out._

_No._

_His eyes were squinting, probably blinded by sweat._

_"Damn! What kind of steroids do you two take?" One of them joked._

_Pushing my head, I'd have fallen over if she hadn't came to my side._

_"Nice job." The smile._

_That same smile she always gave._

_I'd have slapped it off her face if lifting my hand didn't take so much effort._

_"Sh-shut…up…" I grumbled._

_Another smile before nodding._

_One by own the others followed, it took perhaps another minute for all ten to finish; the pulsing of my brain had calmed half a beat._

_A circled course, we ended up in the exact same spot as we started, it tested everything._

_Upper body, Lower body, stamina, everything._

_I sat down, swinging my legs over the ledge so they'd dangle in midair._

_One left._

_The one who didn't start._

_His black hair hid the expression on his eyes as the head turned this way._

_"Cmon', the leader moved to push him closer._

_The brat jerked out of his reach, backing up towards the bridge._

_The kid has major issues…_

_The leader walked up to me, ignoring the shrug off he'd just been given._

_She came and sat beside me, I lost enough dignity to rest my head on her shoulder, aware she wouldn't push me away._

_"Hey kid, how old are ya again?"_

_"Twenty three." I lie._

_I felt the roll of his eyes without looking._

_"He's Nine." She answered for me._

_Screw her._

_I took my head back._

_"Almost ten." I grumble beneath my breath_  
_He nodded, rubbing his chin._

_"Raiden, I want you to take him on some of your raids. Kids got talent." _  
_'Stop calling me kid.'_

_"He can shadow Kuzon if he wants." Raiden waved it off, obviously not caring._

_He just didn't want to show me personally._

_Of course not._  
_He's just like everyone else._

_The second place winner, why was I always getting stuck with him?_

_Back on his feet, Kuzon was running a bit of water on his head to cool off, letting the brown strands glue themselves to his face._

_"You did good too, Kuzon! You're fast!" She stood up, walking over with a grin._

_He smiled back and I cut in front._

_Don't even think about it punk._

_"I lost you back there. Saw you next to me then you wimped out!" I announced loud enough for everyone on the base to hear._

_He didn't seem to mind._

_"Didn't expect you to explode from the start." He confessed, laughing at himself._

_Kuzon was different._

_He didn't look away like everyone else._

_He didn't cower and push me aside like them._

_He didn't try to hand me off as someone else's problem._

_He didn't even look away from my eyes._

_He just…..acted normal._

_I hate him._

_I despise him._

_I'll kill him._

_Just before I kill her._

_Shaking my head, I crossed my arms, acting as though nothing was wrong._

_"Pathetic."_

_I could bend him away…_

_Drown him…_

_Toss him to authorities…_

_No._

_Slit the throat._

_Yes._

_Deep enough to make the blood run over his skin, gurgle in his mouth….choke with a glossy eye…._

_The thought amused me. _  
_"Give me two years." He used the 'Well I'm younger' excuse._

_Fine._

_Two years._

_I'll let you race me, and when you lose, a knife will be waiting._

_"Kuzon may not catch you, but I'd say he's pretty impressive for a firebender." Raiden butted in._

_Avoiding my eyes._

_Smart man. _  
_"Yeah if he was an airbender he'd pass you." Someone seconded that._

_Another person to kill…._

_"Not a chance."Kuzon denied it._

_"C'mon! Don't be modest kid!" The captain laughed in his big laugh…way too big for a seventeen year old, "Take some pride in your talents."_  
_Kuzon rubbed his neck uneasily._  
_"I'm just sayin…"_  
_"Now now…the guys right Kuzon. Maybe you're a worthy rival. We ought to compete more often. How bout a sword fight next?" Curling my lips in a smile, I was sure to make it demon._

_Only for a second did he react, and then he hid it._

_Damn him._

_Everyone else would have just backed out and admitted fear..._

_Let me be me and savor their life._

_No…_

_The brat just HAD to get under my skin._

_"Sure. Anytime. I'm up for a challenge."_

_Congratulations._

_You may just make the top of my hit list with record timing._

* * *

Benjiro opened his eyes.

Head pressed against the hotel's couch, there was a tender spot on his back.

Most of the time, there were only double bed suites, Eita and Emi took one bed while Huyu and Benjiro REFUSED to share.

Switching who'd get the extra and who'd get the couch, this being his pay up day.

Shifting positions, he stretched his short legs out far enough for his feet to poke out of the blanket.

Still dark…he shouldn't be up.

Head to the pillow, he tried to figure out what shook him.

Just too odd…

And too familiar…

Fingers running over the soft fabric of the chair, he put his cheek to the side.

It was warm and fuzzy…a contradiction to the coolness of that tree.

Why was there a tree?

Who races in the forest tree tops?

_'I'm just tired.' _

Just a dream.

They never make sense.

Weren't supposed to anyways.

He dismissed it off, closing his eyes.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_Duck under the blow._

_Spin, catch the rock, one on Nobu, head shot._

_Knocked out, fire behind her, back out of Zheng's way._

_Someone caught her wrist, twisting it around and on her back, it hurt._

_Don't scream._

_Don't scream._

_Nobu hit that one and she jerked around, cuffing him with rock gloves, he wouldn't be getting up._

_Aeka launched another pair to hit the second opponent, perfect aim._

_Don't smile._

_Don't smile._

_Zheng had the limp bodies of the third and fourth carefully set against the wall for pick up._

_Good._

_Lowering the helmet to ensure no expression, the three of them ran, taking the corner hot, Zheng lead in the center._

_Three ahead, Aeka warned them._

_The two boys stopped to allow her to launch a glove at the one in the center, an earth wall blocked._

_Signal to pursue with force._

_All on beat, they attacked; one took a swipe at her head, she twisted away and got behind the man._

_He was an earthbender._

_Metal chains hidden in the robe and she got one around his wrist before he lashed back, nearly hitting her face; she stepped away._

_Nobu did a jumping wheel kick, knocking his head to distract him long enough for her to get the second arm done. Zheng punched the girl to stubble back into the two._

_Aeka swirled the chain over the enemies center, pulling back to have her fall, the third was down with a strike to the neck._

_Nobu helped Aeka tie them off._

_Done._

_Taking off, it was back around another corner, one there._

_No._

_Don't attack._

_Giving the signal, they halted, standing at attention._

_Cheung stood in the middle of the path, giving an approving nod._

_"Much better." He referred to their first time through the challenge._

_Aeka had practically torn the course to shreds with so much bending; Zheng burned the rest down while Nobu ran ahead of everyone to ensure they got the all the enemies._

_This time they DID do better._

_A lot._

_They could probably go a lot farther than the average students if they were allowed._

_But no, first years could only see so much._

_Aeka smiled, feeling accomplished._

_It was a simulation at the school that gave them the basic idea of how it'd be on the outside._

_The more the years passed, the more they'd be sent in._

_There could be any situation, from little kids trespassing to drunk fights._

_It was their job to evaluate the problem, determine the solution and carry it out with the least amount of force possible._

_Of course, as first years, they'd only give them the easy tasks of basic battles._

_But the main test was your composure._

_In uniform, they were not supposed to show emotion._

_Dai Lee Agents were meant to be feared._

_Were meant to be mysterious to the city's resident, to be the dark watchers of the night._

_The shadow keepers._

_The public eye was nothing to them_

_But was everything._

_If people are talking in fear of their name, then good._

_If people are friendly and try to start small talk, then bad._

_They had to appear near robotic._

_Emotions were proof of humanity._

_Straight face always._

_No excitement during victory, no pain during battle._

_Aeka felt as though she had to focus on that rather than the actual fight…but her job mainly consisted of the handcuffing part._

_That was ok._

_She was quite fine with that role._

_It gave her fewer chances to mess up._

_"Nobu, you have to remember most of your opponents won't be karate masters. You don't need excessive tricks or force. Just bring them down long enough to make the arrest." Cheung gave his analysis._

_"Right! I shall remember that!" Nobu soluted in his overly serious manner._

_Aeka wondered what Nobu considered a modest version of karate._

_Just a double back-flip instead of triple?_

_"Aeka, you need to be more assertive. It's good that you're not overly pressuring them, but make sure you remain to have the upper hand in the battles." He referred to her mess up with the first group._

_She nodded her head in acknowledgement, aware the criticism was for her to grow stronger._

_She needed more practice with martial arts._

_Nobu had been kind enough to tutor her during his free time…but she knew she needed much more than a few spare hours._

_That's ok._

_Baby steps, Baby steps._

_"Zheng...you burned part of your robe. Don't do that." Cheung concluded._

_All of them looked at him._

_"Is that all you can come up with?" Zheng raised his eyebrow, walking to the class._

_"If you singe your robe then you have to go around the rest of the night with a burnt spot. That looks tacky and is against our teachings, therefore it is serious advice."_  
_"Right…" All of them knew the teacher was just incapable of admitting they did well._

_Aeka grinned, touching the flat helmet on her head; it was heavy and probably made her look like a kid playing dress up, especially with the robes a size too big._

_Turns out they don't really have a 3XS size for her._

_But she could live with it._

_Besides…_

_Once you got used to the pressure and timing, you weren't scared anymore._

_If you were capable of wrapping around your mind around the fact that you were hurting people in order to save people, it wasn't that hard._

_Getting used to the motions and bending…_

_In the end…she found fighting…_

_Quite fun._

* * *

_~End of Flashback~_


	77. Detectives

**Detectives**

* * *

_**December 15th, 2010**_

* * *

Aeka silently motioned to Kenji, the boy tip toeing as well as he could, Aeka shook her head.

The padding of his feet was soft…but not silent.

A real raid; and this would have ended as quick as they decided to do so.

Don't judge.

He doesn't have training.

She reached to the bobby pin in her pocket; earlier Shin'ichi had given her a few to keep her hair back if needed.

It was a turn styled lock, simple enough.

Sticking the item inside, she twisted it as though a key; the lock clicked.

They were in.

Withdrawing it before sliding the pin on her sleeve, she turned the knob.

"Uh...you know that why?" Kenji asked.  
Aeka shrugged.  
"I read a book." She lied.

A slow opening, through luck it was well oiled and lacked a squeak.

All clear.

Without sound, she slipped through, Kenji following just under graceful behind.

His light footwork did qualify him for a spy talent.

Perhaps she ought to give him a few lessons for future references.

Both leaned against the door as it closed, letting out a deep breath.

That was the worst part.

And…

It was over.

…

Huh.

…

Things turned out funny like that.

Well…nothing they could complain about that.

Both scanned around.

A bed.

Dresser.

Few shelves.

Nightstand.

"That's it?" Aeka tilted her head.

Somehow…she expected something…a bit different.

Such a bland room, there was no sign of personality.

No colors or designs…not even any accessories.

Why so plain, she wondered.

Kenji nodded.

"I told you it was pretty basic. I don't think he'd hide anything in here."

She rubbed her chin.

Beforehand they'd visited the office with the all the _'official records' _of the organization's activities.

She classified them as mostly useless and decided to find the real answers.

And where better to start than his room?

Making it to the bedside table, she opened it.

…

"Ooooo! He drinks!" She held up a shot glass.

It practically sparkled from the freshness of the last cleaning.  
"Not that often...or, yeah, a lot… kind of…I don't know…I never really paid attention." Kenji confessed.

Only thing he knew was that it wasn't completely uncommon for him to come down with a hangover.

And when he was in that mood you ought to keep a twenty foot radius from him.

Aeka noted he didn't keep any alcohol on hand.

Odd…something to drink out of but no drink?

Huh…

Next item was a condom.

…

No way she'd announce that.

A spare pair of glasses, a comb, pen, pencils…

"A NOTEBOOK!"

She held it up in triumph.

Kenji was by her side in an instant, both peering as they lifted the cover AND….

…

"It's blank." Kenji stated the obvious.

Skimming through the pages proved it was a decoy, perhaps just for show.

Aeka sighed, rearranging everything in the drawer as it was found.

Next was the dresser.

"H-hey! Can we really go through his clothes?" The airbender was obviously as innocent as he acted.

"I have to check. People always hide stuff where they don't think people would look."  
Sliding out the top, she had to stand on her toes to see.

Tank tops…socks…boxers…she pushed them aside to glance.

Nope. A tap on the bottom and she knew there wasn't a hidden compartment.

Clear.

Next drawer.

Shirts…mostly all the same. White-collard button down. A few grey ones…a couple of cotton T-shirts….

She slid her fingers through the folds, looking for items.

Last drawer.

Carefully folded pants, she wondered if he was OCD….these were TOO organized.

Then again, he did have servants who could probably help with some of these minor tasks.

Nothing.

She aligned her jaw, tapping her teeth to think.

Ok…the shelves were clear…where else…

"Um….maybe we should go…" Kenji was standing awkwardly.

The idea of finding something was exicting.

Actually being here was drawing up second thoughts.

Usually, he waited until Shin'ichi was out doing…whatever it is he does when he's gone.

But there didn't seem to be any work time for the avatar coming up soon.

Aeka shook her head.

"There has to be SOMETHING." She knew this.

Basic rule.

They always kept information where they could find it on short notice, but hidden in a place you'd never look.

Shin'ichi was always writing in notebooks…was there even the smallest chance he'd have the chance to eliminate them ALL?  
Didn't most people use them to make future references?

Aeka had very limited knowledge of Shin'ichi, playing an important factor.

It meant she wouldn't have an _"Oh it's not like him to put it HERE" _thought.

Finding her way to the bathroom, it was pretty basic.

Shower in the tub, toilet, sink, cabinet beneath, nothing.

No loose tiles or secret pockets in the plumbing, Kenji just watched as she went to work.

He still voted to leave before they got in trouble.

Didn't they need a warrant?

Why was she so lenient about this? It was going kind of far wasn't it?

No no.

If he fears Takeshi to go so far as kidnapping her then there's a reason to snoop.

He claims he can't leave.

Was Kenji already in that same boat without knowing it?

It was safety for all of them.

Back in the room, Aeka got on her knees and crawled under the bed.

…

…

"I don't think he has anything." Kenji squatted down, lifting up part of the bedspread.

After all, his room is the FIRST place everyone would look.

He's smarter than that.

"Wouldn't that be what he wants you to think?"

Her head poked back out to give him a curious look.

"Maybe he hid it somewhere else."  
"Like Shadow-san's room?"

"Let's not snoop in there…" Kenji went pale at the thought.

Look around in Shin'ichi's room…you got him scolding you for breaking rules.

Look around in Mamoru's room…

You disappear for a while.

Aeka went along the walls, tapping to feel for any hollow spots.

The closet.

Opening the white door, she stepped over the shoes and pushed the jackets, capes, and coats aside. Knuckles rapping against the back wall, she waited.

"Aeka-yang?" The boy followed her.

He had a LOT to learn.

As nervous as he was, it was as though he expected the avatar to pop out of thin air.

But she supposed Shin'ichi did have a bit of a track record with that.

Obviously Kenji stayed within the guidelines, with the few exceptions of file snooping.

"The vibrations are off." Aeka announced, straightening.

The airbender was useless on this subject, simply nodding to acknowledge it.

"It's not hollow, something obstructing it to make it appear blocked off, but I'm pretty sure it's just a trick of energy bending." She pressed her hand flat to the wall.

It was stone…

_'Because he'd need something he could bend.'_ Lifting her palm, she lightly tapped it back; a crack formed from one end to the other.

She slid her fingertips between the opening; pushing it aside, a door.

Metal, there was a number pad lock on the side.

Kenji quickly joined her, closing the closet door before drawing a flashlight to ensure visibility.

"I got this." He handed it to her, revealing a screwdriver.

Wearing a tool belt on a daily basis DID have its uses.

She shun it over the panel; Kenji quickly removed the screws, opening to a pouch full of technical looking stuff, his finger traced the wiring.

Switch the clueless one to Aeka, who stood there in aw at the complicated stuff.

Down to the bottom, Kenji paused.

"This is hooked up to an alarm. If it's forced opened, it'll send a warning signal." He rocked his head, "I may be able to get around it…but I'd need to go back and get wire cutters." Figures.

Of course, the one tool he needs he'd used earlier and forgot to put back.

Aeka hung her head.

"But then there's a chance we'll run into them and we won't be able to come back up until later…"

"And if there's the smallest chance he can figure out we've been here we're dead."

"So we're gonna crack the code?" Aeka asked.

"Yeah…but I don't think Shin'ichi's the kind to go for 1-2-3-4." Kenji rubbed his head.

Pressing her lips together tapping, she held the flashlight at an angle.

Fingerprints?

Not visible.

"Do you know his birthday?" She knew it was pathetic, but better than nothing.

Kenji shook his head.

"He doesn't tell us stuff like that."

The more he thought about it…the more he realized he knew little to nothing about his employer.

Man did he feel dumb.  
Aeka was about to try a guess when Kenji stopped her.

"Trial and error's probably not a good idea. Most of these have an automatic lock out after three wrong guesses." He warned.

Closing her eyes, Aeka took a deep breath.

_'A code…a code…'_ She tried to think of something.

A hunch.

Just like so many times before…

From the smallest of things to greater situations…

She always followed them…

But why?

It wouldn't make sense for him to use it.

Or…perhaps...in some illogical way…it could.

No…it'd be dumb.

But no one would even think of it.

Which would make it ideal...

But has no sense behind it.

If this worked than serious snooping is definitely needed.

Hesitant for only a moment, she punched it in.

0.

4.

2.

5.

A pause; and Kenji heard the lock click open.

His mouth dropped.

Aeka nudged her eyebrows.

_'This…may be bad…' _

"How'd you do that?"

How did she?

That was a good question.

"Zero, four, twenty five." She repeated.

He nodded.

"How'd you know?" He restated.

She blinked.

"Fourth month, twenty fifth day."  
Kenji paused.

"April 25th" He said and then his eyes popped, "….Wait a minute!" That was the day the invasion was supposed to take place.

Why on earth would Shin'ichi use THAT as a lock?

"I came up with the date…it just came in my head as it did now. Casper-san said it was a joke…that he thought we were messing with him. Apparently the date has meaning to both."  
Kenji paused.

There was very few interaction between the ghost and him...

Only during the first visit –post water tribe invasion- he'd made. The ghost appeared and scared him onto the ceiling.

Literally, fan clutching, ceiling.

Since then Kenji attempted to ask scientific questions about the spirit world and Hotaka would continuously call him an odd, little, misfit, nerdy boy who needs to stay in the lab.

"The day Shin'ichi killed him?" He guessed.

The airbender had put the murder together as quickly as Aeka.

Aeka considered that.

"But why would Shim'ichi-san use that date?"

Kenji weighed that out.

"Nobody would guess it."

Except they just did.

Leaving it at that, Aeka pushed against the door, leading them to a small hallway.

No longer than a couple of steps, they were careful to close the hidden door behind them, following through to a bulky wooden door.

Kenji was the one who dared to open.

The size was half a school gym, you had room to walk, run, hop and skip. Wooden walls, a couch was pushed against the far side wall, a lounging chair across.

Kenji spun around, finding the light switch to offer full vision.

A large bookcase, novels, notebooks, binders, folders, all were organized in that perfect way of Shin'ichi's, Aeka smirked.

There you go.

Maps and charts were pinned up; Kenji noticed that some were layouts of THEIR world.

A globe was center piece, large enough for Aeka to be unable to wrap her arms around, there were thumbtacks pressed inside multiple areas.

Mechanical designs hung up, a chest was near the door, one thing stood out above all.

A piano.

A GRAND piano. Polished black base, not a speck of dust would find itself worthy to land.

Aeka's lips circled in aw, walking with cautious steps, she froze at one fact.

A piano.

But no chair.

_'Who's the musician?'_ There was a very large thought of it to be Shin'ichi, but no definite evidence.

"A hidden room! I should've know!" Kenji was quick to the book shelf.

Aeka observed a door on the other side.

"Is Shadow-san's room next door?" She asked.

Kenji nodded.

Makes sense.

An easy escape/meeting place.  
Finger running along the spines of the notebooks, Kenji chose the one at the end before opening.  
"Jackpot!" He thumbed through the pages.

This one…

This was the one he'd seen at the Souther Water Tribe.

Chicken Scratch, Chicken Scratch, Chicken Scratch….

Here.

He found the chart, describing all of the abilities of the masters, Nao's name now filled in.

Next page.

Notes scrawled from top to bottom, Kenji had a feeling this was specifically so no one would be able to read them.

Nao and Seiichi 's names were next to each other, Seiichi's crossed out with Nao's circled.

_'Nao's the Master.'_ Kenji guessed his train of thought.

Dragon was written beneath, Ashton/Hotaka below that.

Huyu's name; next to it had the word visit.

A line connecting Ashton and Huyu with guardian on top.

Ice vs. lightning, _'capable of picking up hints'_ was a note on the side.

Ice was underlined.

Lighting had a _'needs practice' _mention next to it.

Huyu also had an arrow that reversed back to Seiichi.

_'Ok…The dragon was supposed to take Benjiro and Hotaka, Huyu had to go help him…what does the visit part mean? Did he go find him and talk to him? But how would that have helped? To aggravate him?'_ the guardian part was pretty self-explanatory…he knew of that whole issue.

But wait.

Was that written in before or after they made the bond?

Was Shin'ichi planning that?

Wouldn't it be a disadvantage to him?

Ice vs. Lightning.

Huyu vs. Nao.

He called Nao losing.

Then why push her into battle?

Huyu's_ 'capable of picking of hints'_…what did that mean?

If Shin'ichi had met with him, did he tell him something?

Why put it next to the battle note?

Was it a hint how to win?

But that would hurt them!

Why was he working against what he told the rest of them?

He'd made it sound like getting Huyu out of the picture was the most important role.

But here he added him back in so much quicker.

An arrow to Seiichi's name…

It was Huyu who had killed Seiichi.

And…that was one of the reasons Nao had agreed to join.

Aeka had asked if Shin'ichi needed anyone dead.

Seiichi was on the assassin list the entire time.

Yes.

It confirmed the past hypothesis.

The right page got his mouth to gape a bit.

Ren, had an arrow pointing to Kenji, who had an arrow pointing to Aeka.

Ren had sent him out early to scout.

And then he'd found Aeka and saved her from the fall.

A small phrase, _'watch Kenji.'_

That must have been put in after.

But was this whole entry added after Nakajima told him, or before?

How could he have predicted that part?

Did he plan for the two of them to meet?

Why?

Aeka was on the other side of the bookcase, glimpsing at the book selection.

History history history.

From the avatars to spirit…there was a library downstairs, why weren't these included in it?

_'Conspiracy theories of-'_ she stopped half way through the title of the book.

That was why.

Fictional books and stories of royalty were ok.

No one would get any ideas.

Conspiracy theories would get them thinking though.

There was stuff in these book Shin'ichi didn't want others to read.

But what parts did he classify as dangerous?

Her finger pulled the first one on the bottom.

Spiritual Possession.

Possession…

So they wouldn't get ideas about Benjiro being possessed.

Or because-

She nearly dropped the book.

What if he-

A click.

The room was dead silent with the two distracted; the noise from two rooms over was easy for her alerted ears to hear.

The switch of a lock undoing, she fumbled to push the book back.

"They're coming!" She hissed to Kenji.

Kenji snapped the notebook closed, leaning it against the side as he had found it; he panicked.

Shin'ichi always blocked his vibrations; Mamoru's as well if he was near.

Aeka had a gut feeling it was both of them.

Good thing her protective vibration circle was up too.

But still…probably best if they didn't get caught.

Kenji grabbed her wrist and quickly dragged her to the second door, but froze when he tried to open it.

Locked.

Who locks it from the outside?

Aeka ran across the room, shutting her eyes before turning off the lights, Kenji went blind from the quick change. Her eyes adjusted, the second door opened.

Snatching his hand to guide him to the trunk she opened the lid.

Good thing they were both so small, otherwise there wouldn't be a chance for the two of them to fit.

Pushing him in, Aeka followed herself, curling into a ball to save space.

She'd shut the lid only seconds before she heard the last door open.

Kenji had to have his head crunched to his knees, much less room than Aeka, who was timing her breathing low.

Footprints.

Of two people, Aeka didn't even need to guess who from.

"Little over a week…seems right." Shin'ichi announced.  
"They're annoying together."

She heard scuffling feet, moving close to the bookcase.  
"What do you expect? Two geniuses are never safe."

Shin'ichi sounded less than interested.  
"You should have rejected her request."  
"There was a higher chance she'd have sought him out anyways."  
"Coma." Mamoru recommended.

"My young foolish brother." Shin'ichi thumped him on the head with his notebook.

Mamoru rolled his eyes, walking to sit on the couch, he closed his eyes.

Shin'ichi placed his notebook on the highest shelf, stretching his arms in a sigh.

"So watcha gonna do?" He asked.

Shin'ichi paced a bit, thinking.

Well…you very well couldn't let them continue like this…

"I figure we'll start with this."  
He locked the trunk.

…

…

...

Kenji tried to push the top open.

…

…

"Trespassing is bad enough as it is, but eavesdropping is just rude." Shin'ichi addressed to them.

…

…

…

Aeka tried opening it too.

…

…

…

"AHHHH! ITS DARK AND WE'RE STUCK I CAN'T SEE AND ITS SMALL AND THERE'S NO AIR! AEKA-CHAN HATES THE DARK! LET ME OUT! LETMEOUTLETMEOUTLETMEOUT!" She screamed; the chest jumped about as Shin'ichi watched with amusement.

"H-HEY!CAREFUL!OW!STOPWAITTHAT'SNOTHELPING-"  
"AEKACHAN''SBADSTOPLETUSOUT!"

It completely toppled back, both screaming in pain before Shin'ichi had mercy.

Flipping the switch back up, the lid practically flew open before the two rolled out, landing on their back.

"THAT WAS MEAN!" Aeka had tears running down her cheeks.

Who locks children in a trunk like that?

"Then you'll find me quite murderous now." Shin'ichi had the death look as he glared upon them.

Kenji shrunk, trying to give an innocent smile.

…

It failed miserably.


	78. Trustless

**Trustless**

* * *

"Under what reasons do you two find it so entertaining to continuously pester me?" Shin'ichi asked; there was an edge in his voice.

Answer me wrong and I'll kill you both, it said.

Both of them glanced at each other.

And then shrugged.

"I work for you…I want to know what I'm helping you achieve." Kenji stated, hoping it was good enough.

Based on his glare, it wasn't.

"I was kidnapped." Aeka thought that answer was self-explanatory.

Shin'ichi rubbed his temples.

"And foolish me tries to be reasonable and allow you some freedom…"

"Coma." Mamoru did a fake cough into his hand.

Death glare turned to him.

The shadowbender harshly noticed.

"If I may point out…I'm not technically out of bounds. You only said to avoid others sight and to remain in the propter. I'm still where no one can see me and inside the house." Aeka said.

…

…

"Give me a minute while I remind myself why it'd be bothersome to kill you." Shin'ichi gave a sigh.

…

"Because you need us fo-"  
"Shut up." He cut them off.

Aeka shrunk.

Kenji cleared his throat.  
"Well…in our defense, this isn't exactly the most well hidden lair…I mean, for everyone else yeah, but I'd expect something a bit cleverer from you."

"And having all your notes lined up where you could find them…shouldn't you have burn anything of important facts as soon as you can?" Aeka added.  
"Aren't you scared of people snooping?" Kenji doubled up.

Shin'ichi stared at them blankly.

Mamoru already knew his big brother was getting a headache…he walked over to the cabinet before revealing the avatar's medicine, bringing him a drink.

Whiskey.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE DRINKING! IT'S BAD FOR YOU!" Aeka jumped up and down.

Shin'ichi took a shot just to annoy her.

"YOU'RE AN ALCHOHOLIC! THAT'S BAD YOU NEED HELP! LET'S DO AN INTERVENTION!"

"I'll help!" Kenji raised his hand.

"Right so we got me, Kenny-kun, Shadow-san of course…um….he may listen to the others but they can't see me so that may be a problem…"  
"I'm not an alcoholic."  
"The first step is admitting you have a problem." Kenji announced.

_'Don't slap them don't slap them don't slap them…'_ Shin'ichi gritted his teeth.

"I have a problem; however I find the depressants help to expand my patience for them." He clarified.  
"But you always have hangovers and all." Kenji noted.

"Because people like you keep bugging me." He growled, taking another.

"And we're not stupid. If you can find this place, then we aren't worried about you finding this information." Mamoru took a shot glass himself.

As he lifted it to drink, Shin'ichi walked passed him, taking the poison before drinking it himself.

Mamoru glared at him.

The avatar could drink until he passed out…but Mamoru couldn't even have one shot?

So unfair.

Maybe for his sixteenth birthday…

Shin'ichi's sight blurred for a moment, the extra aura and spiritual presence dulled to a normal, average person's sight.

Good.

Having all those extra senses added were annoying when you were trying to concentrate.

"Anything of any value is hidden where no one but us can get to…and if it's too dangerous we destroy it." Shin'ichi said, sitting down.

Ok.

He was calm.

But he couldn't deny it.

He had been suspecting this.

"These are all of your notes and data though. How is it NOT dangerous."  
"Because information is changed in these." He shrugged.

"You make a FAKE book for every REAL one?" Aeka's mouth dropped.

Talk about waste of paper.

"Of course not. Some of these have absolutely no valuable information what-so-ever and I display them here. Very few have anything to worry of, and those I do double up." He announced.

"This has the plans from the Water Tribe!" Kenji pointed to the book he'd just seen.

"And? How is that dangerous?"

"Cause you…uh…it says that you made Huyu kill Seiichi!"

"Did I? I dragged Huyu to the camp, forced him to make a scene, and then threatened his life until he'd use his gift on Seiichi?" Shin'ichi tapped his chin.

…

"No…"

"And it just has the rest of the invasion ideas….and since you've already won they can't use it against you or anything?" Aeka caught on.

Shin'ichi nodded.

"So…if they're useless…why keep them?" Kenji asked.

"I never said they were useless. Just not a danger."

"Incase you need to look up some old notes?" Aeka asked.

"Or because you need to fake some information for Takeshi?" Kenji asked.

"Both."

"Takeshi knows about this place?" Aeka would have thought it'd completely ruin the point.

"He only comes here when we're on a mission. He likes to think he's keeping up to date on us that way." Mamoru said.

Aeka couldn't tell if that made her feel better or worse.

"Then how do you-"  
"Contrary to your belief, I'm not going to sit here and brag of my paranoia until you two get another genius plan on where to break in next." Shin'ichi cut them off.

Both hung their head.

Mamoru slid his eyes to Shin'ichi.

_'Do I taken them away now?_

_'Give them a minute…'_ He silently responded back.

This wouldn't work.

He wasn't going to let them get anything.

Aeka was going through a different route.

"Why can't you let us help?"

"Last time I checked, you were poking around for your own personal benefits."  
"But if it's that important to you that you do…whatever it is that you need to keep a secret, why can't we help?"

"Because you have no clue about anything."  
"But if we did we could. We're both valuable otherwise the Masters wouldn't want us."

"But you could go running to them with information." Mamoru countered.

"They told you to kidnap me!" Aeka threw her hands up, "Why would I go to them for ANYTHING?"

"Because you could agree with their ideals."  
"But if it's something that you guys hate why would we like it?" Kenji raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone draws the line somewhere."

"Do we really seem as cold as them?" Aeka asked.

Shin'ichi and Mamoru took a look.

"Look. It's just us." The younger brother announced, "No matter who it is or how they appear, we can't trust them."

Shin'ichi said nothing.

That was near exact to his quotation years ago.

One he perhaps should have allowed to be unspoken, rather than burdening his brother with that mental law.

"We aren't going to be running and blabbing to anyone!" Kenji defended.

"And we're to take your word on that?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes! Because it's true! Aeka-chan knows that Shin'ichi-san isn't as cruel or mean as he wants Benny-san to believe otherwise he wouldn't be as nice to her as he is now!"

"Is the third person really necessary?"

"No, but I'm an attention seeker and it's cute and gets people to notice you." She confessed with little problems.

"And I'm a secret keeper and I need you two to go away now." Shin'ichi countered.

"We swear we-"  
"A secret is not a secret if it's told to another soul." Shin'ichi knew this by practice, "Silence is the only friend who'll never speak."

"What about Mamoru?" Kenji pointed.

"I'm part of the secret so I can't be counted as an extra."  
"What about Hotaka-san?" Aeka used proper name.

There was no way Hotaka COULDN'T know.

Another brother-to-brother look.

"He's a jackass."  
"BAD WORD!"

"You asked."  
"But he's like your rival, why'd you tell him?"

"I didn't. He only knows what involved him. And we have a mutual agreement to keep our mouths shut about each other's past."

"Why was he involved?"  
"Because he got sucked in."

"Sucked into what?"

"Problems."

"Like what you're stuck in?"

"Vaguely."  
"How'd he get out?"

"Who knows."  
"I think you do."

"I know a lot. Picking out every bit would take a while."  
"What about the important facts?"

"I may or may not understand basic concepts."  
"Which would be around what?"  
"His unique abilities."  
"Such as the double bending?"

"That is one, yes."  
"Does he have others."  
"It all depends on your concept of unique."  
"I believe it means something exceptionally dissimilar to an average person."  
"But what is the definition of an average person?"

"Someone who you could not pick out so easily from a crowd."  
"But then you'd have to remember that while one may stick out at one time, they'd blend in at another."  
"But if that group is exceptionally smaller then they could still be considered unique."  
"Then all of us here would qualify as unique."

"Especially you with energybending."  
"But it isn't unheard of for an avatar to be an energybender."  
"But for energybending to be fully masters was thought impossible."  
"The impossible is simply an unexplored science."  
"Yet you managed to be born with energybending as you're first bending art."  
"That is a trick of the spirits, nothing of my doing."  
"You simply embrace the gifts?"

"No use in letting it go to waste."

Aeka was practically in a stare down with Shin'ichi, the avatar running her around yet she could drive back to the conversation as easily.

Still no information drawn.

Dang.

How do you trick a trickster?

"Who's winning?" Kenji whispered to Mamoru.

The shadowbender nudged his head towards Shin'ichi.

Aeka opened her mouth.

"You now plan to try and get me aggravated until I shout out something to make you shut up and you're hoping it'll be something of significant value, correct?" Shin'ichi stretched his arms.

Aeka closed her mouth tight, pursing her lips.

"I know every manipulation tactic your little Dai Lee Agent school taught."

Aeka cringed as it was so openly spoken.

Kenji gave her a double take.

_'Dai Lee Agent?'_

"It's not fair. Why can you know so much about us if we aren't allowed to know anything about you."  
"Because it is a life or death situation about knowing who I'm associating myself with."  
"And it's not with us? For all we know you're a spy for the Masters and Prodigies and are passing along information about us for their plan."  
"I never once claimed that you needed to trust me. In a wide perspective I could very well fall under the category of a spy." Shin'ichi was honest.

Kenji pushed his hair back far enough for his arrows to be exposed, as frustrated as Aeka now.

Mamoru yawned, bored and a bit annoyed.

After all…it was like three in the morning right?

He'd been having to stay on night guard patrol for a while now…perhaps this wasn't the best of habits for him.

He couldn't even sleep in; Shin'ichi explained that he had to make it appear as though nothing had changed in his every day schedule.  
Normal situations had him the first person to rise and first person to bed…hating night time.

Some sacrifices had to be made though.

Tapping his finger, he considered moving to a shadow to draw bits of energy.

Nah...then these brats would probably start asking him about that too.

Aeka crossed her arms.

"I still don't think it's fair." She puffed her cheeks.  
Since when was life fair?

Shin'ichi decided they were curious enough to make this work…but it was risky.

He had ten bucks what it would be…and on technicaly terms it was safe to tell.

They couldn't go running to the Masters and Prodigies, since they already knew…

But it was a danger for one of them to even think about telling anyone else.

Besides…

Could he deal with them knowing?

It'd go against all his rules.

Their perspectives would change….then they'd ask more and it'd be a whole big mess.

But he needed to put the pressure on…

And it could add the sympathy that perhaps they'd understand why they need to stop bothering.

A silent breath, he agreed to it.

And pulled out her ring.

Aeka's heart skipped a beat, immediately making a grab for it when he held it out of reach.

_'He's had it?'_ She was suddenly furious.

She'd assumed it was lost…that Benjiro and the others would find it along with the remains of the lemur.

But he's just holding on to it?

That was insult!  
"Oh…so I see your still rather attached to this." Shin'ichi tossed it up before catching it.

"I'd like to have it back if you wouldn't mind." She said coolly, Kenji could feel the aura change.

_'You liar.'_ Mamoru wanted to accuse Shin'ichi.

No way was he using this to 'let her have something familiar around'.

Shin'ichi smirked.

"That's one possible option." He kneaded it between his fingers, now that Aeka noticed, they were quite long.

Piano fingers.

"You're going to blackmail now?" Kenji was wondering what the avatar would exactly consider low.

"That's not really my style." Shin'ichi shook his head, "I'll just give you a choice. I'll give you the ring back, and you'll stop trying to pry where you aren't supposed to," He held up a finger, "Or, I'll use this ring as a test and you may ask me one question that I'll answer with complete honesty." He held up the second finger.

Both of them paused.

A single question.

But what does he consider a single question? What if he just gives a "yes" or "sort of" response?

That would be a complete waste.

Besides, could he really ensure they would stop investigating?

…

Something told them yes.

"What kind of test?" Aeka asked.

"Nothing that'd bring harm to it or you. I can promise you that you'll have it back if you choose to return to Ashton's group."

So he was going to pressure Benjiro.

Could that be all that bad?

But how he worded that.

_'If you choose'._

Why wouldn't she?

Did he believe she'd truly choose to remain here?

Why?

Did she ever show interest in not going back?

How could she possibly stay anyways?  
Just casually stroll in and pretend to have had a change of heart?

No one would buy that.

Or did he mean something else?

As though she could leave both?

If she wasn't here and wasn't going to Benjiro, where did he expect her to go?

Just abandon the entire thing completely?

Or did he mean go with the Master's and Prodigies?

Did he believe for them to have THAT strong of a pull?

"We can ask anything?" Kenji asked.

Shin'ichi nodded.

He understood the value of this ring and how important personal memories could be tied to such items, he wouldn't cheat them.

"But the same rules apply. You cannot tell anyone."

Yeah yeah.

They got that part.

Kenji didn't say anything more.

This was Aeka's thing…he didn't really know anything about this and would feel out of place to try and tell her what to do.

"Then I choose to be allowed a question." Aeka didn't even hesitate.

Shin'ichi was surprise.

"Does it mean so little to you?" He thought perhaps he got chipped.

"No." She looked him in the eye, "Any other situation and I would have refused. It's important for an agent to keep they're ring as a promise to the Earth Kingdom. I keep it as a promise to my team." She remembered when she'd refused to unhook it from her neck and almost drowned…Huyu had saved her and then questioned about it.

That's when you know you've gone too far.

"But it would be completely unproductive of me to simply treasure it if it can serve a larger purpose. The fact that I was able to go this long without it shows that I'm mentally prepared for it to be kept with others so long as I know it's ok. If it's with Benny-san then I can expect Senpai or Onee-san to keep it safe for me."  
Shin'ichi nodded.

She wasn't completely hung up on her Dai Lee responsibilities.

Which meant she wasn't completely loyal to the Earth Kingdom.

Which meant there was a chance of swaying her.

Perfect.

She glanced at Kenji.

Two questions.

Both were very important…both there was no way he'd admit without this leverage over him…

She knew which one she should ask.

The one that'd benefit her group.

That she could return and help with.

But…

She knew it'd be the dumbest of the choices.

It was more important to know now.

"Takeshi was Yasou's guardian…which was what eventually lead to his death. And because of that, you say you have to obey him and the Masters and Prodigies. Why?"

Shin'ichi smirked.

The very LAST one he'd want to answer.

But the one he predicted.

He could reject it and void the contract…

But he was a man of his word.

This was the productive option.

That's right.

No choice.

One more shot of the alcohol, and he sighed.

Glancing at Mamoru, he gestured his arm, standing up.

Shin'ichi left the room as Aeka and Kenji both gaped, about to chase him demanding a refund when Mamoru took their attention.

"Alright look. I'm only telling the part that is literally connected to that question so don't be bugging me with more questions after, ok?"

The two exchanged a look.

…

Why is he making Mamoru tell instead of him?

Both nodded.

Mamoru hesitated where to start…but figured you start where the main problem lies.

"Look. Takeshi was….

* * *

**_A/N: HAHA! Bet you thought I'd actually write it in hmm? Or, probably not. If you've read this far then you probably knew I'd cut you off. Hehe... I'm mean like that. _**

* * *

_The coals were hot enough to burn my skin, I could feel more sweat running down my back than any practice session could plague on me._

_I suppose it was good I'd taken off my shirt…burning a hole through them wasn't in my plans. _

_Probably would be a good idea to take off the tape around my arms…it felt like they were giving me a rash._

_No…wouldn't risk it._

_I can live._

_Swinging the hammer, I attempted to bend the hooked swords at just the right angle…my shoulder's sore from excessive work, it was Friday._

_Just three more hours and I get my mini vacation of two days._

_Whoop-dee-freakin-do._

_Set._

_Good._

_I pull the head band off my head, letting my bangs fall into place, my greasy head attracted them like glue._

_Walking over to the sink, I throw cool water to lower my temperature._

_Boss comes in and glances at me._

_"Need a break?" He asks._

_I shake my head._

_"I wanna get the quota done by five." I tell him._

_No point in staying any later._

_He shrugs, "I can get them done over the weekend if you need to leave early. Unless a battle breaks out it's going to be a slow week." _  
_"You never know." I respond, smirking at my insiders joke._

_I hear the bell jingle, signifying a customer and I round to the front, deciding to leave the previous comments as they were._

_Oh crap._

_Strawberry blonde hair tied in a ponytail with sea foam eyes, I recognize Misa before she does her traditional routine._

_A bashful adjustment to the side, looks at her feet and then back at me; cheeks flush, and then finally she can muster up a "Hello" in a 'trying to be confident' voice._

_I simply motion my head as acknowledgement._

_Giggling girls behind her…it's her posse'. Man how I'd love to kill them._

_Just think…hit one and then it'd freak them out._

_Blood squirting every….choking them until it gurgled over their mouths…._

_"You here for your dad's staff?" I hated being polite._

_But customer service was part of the job…_

_And heck I needed the money._

_"Yeah….is it ready?" She asks when it's sitting three feet in front of her._

_I walk, pick it up and hand it to her._

_I notice her fidgets even more agitated today…and I immediately know why._

_She gets nervous looking into my eyes…and since I'm shirtless she doesn't really know where to stare._

_Seems my shoes are the winner._

_She doesn't move._

_Oh joyous, she's going to try conversation._

_"H-hey…are those your real eyes?" She asked._

_…I'm starting to think she has brain damage._

_"Uh. Yeah." I blink at her with a dumbfounded expression._

_"Really? Everyone says they're contacts cause they're so cool and all…"_  
_Girl, learn to flirt._

_"No…I don't think I'd poke my eye everyday just to get this color." I'm blunt._

_Who would?_

_Do they even offer violet?_

_"Did you know that an old myth says people with purple eyes have been touched by the spirits?" Misa had a smile._

_No shit dumbass._

_I've only been living thirteen years…you think there's even the SMALLEST chance someone wouldn't have told me that yet?_

_"Is that so?" I give a fake interested smile._

_Enthusiastic nod._

_Great…_

_She leaned closer to me._

_"And yours practically glow! That's means they gave you a gift!"_

_According to who? _  
_"I doubt THAT… I aint got nothing special enough to be considered blessed or whatever." I lie._

_"Oh don't be modest! Everyone says you're the best fighter in this town. You don't even HAVE to go to school since there's nothing to teach you."_  
_Kiss ass._

_"That's experience, not really a gift." I hate being humble._

_She laughs attempting to twist her hair around finger but it's so straight it just slides off._

_…_

_Will you leave now?_

_"Do you work out?" One of her friends screams from behind before bursting in giggles._

_Ok._  
_I'm aware I have no shirt on._

_Look at my abs and then ask me that again._

_"From time to time." I raise an eyebrow._

_Obviously the girl in the back doesn't._

_Misa hisses at them before shooing them away, being pulled along._

_"Well….um…thank you!" She manages out before her head disappeared._

_I let out a breath._

_Man._

_Girls are so pathetic._  
_Why can't they leave me alone?_

_"Hmmmm….is that why you're in a hurry? Got other plans?" The old man had been standing there for who knows how long._

_I scoff at him._

_"Don't be ridiculous." The very idea sent a chill down my spine._

_Like I'd be interested._

_"Awww now don't be like that. She's cute." He encouraged._  
_"I don't believe in relationships." I head back to the workshop._

_He shook his head._

_"Are you still at your coody stage? Aren't you a bit old for that?"_

_"I don't think they have coodies, I think they're annoying."_

_"I don't get you. Here you are a smart, handsome, talented young boy and all you ever care about is your work."_  
_"You pay me for work. Do you want me to slack off?" I'm ok with that._

_Hell I'll do that seven days a week if he wants._

_"I'm just saying. Live a little." He gave his 'elder to the young' advice._

_"I wouldn't try to get him going. Minute he's on you'll wish form him to be quiet again." I heard the kid's voice behind me._

_Damn…I didn't even notice him this time._

_I glance back at Shin'ichi, still in school uniform, fiddling with his glasses._

_He lifted his head as a greeting to my boss._

_"What the hell you doin here?" I cross my arm._

_"School got out early." He sat on the counter, swinging his short legs._

_"Liar."_

_"Ok, I got out early." Obviously he didn't see the difference._

_Old man made a gesture._

_"Look at the influence your making."_  
_"He's a dropout in the making. I had nothing to do with it." Ok…not COMPLETELY true but still._

_"You two…so much potential but so little effort." _  
_"Hey I put all my efforts in here." It was a bit exaggerated._  
_"Cause you quit school." Shin'ichi added._

_"Yeah well they're gonna kick you out soon." That'd be a nice day._

_"Like they would with my scores." Shin'ichi knew how it worked._

_"They will if you're never there to GET your scores."_

_Shin'ichi rolled his eyes._  
_"I do all the stupid tests…just if I don't wanna do some stupid bending practice I don't see why they should try to make me."_  
_Ah._

_Now I got it._

_The kid was practically traumatized with overly training…I guess it was a reasonable excuse._

_Still._

_Did he have to come HERE?_

_"I'll never understand you two. When I was your age was your ag-" The ringing of the door saved us from that speech._

_I was about to go get it when he held up his hand._

_"I'll take this one."_

_Oh, and leave me with HIM?_

_Shin'ichi cocked his head, jumping off, looking around at the shelves._

_I slap his hand as he reaches for one of the swords._

_"Leave. Go bug someone else."_  
_"But they're not nearly as entertaining." He sighed._

_"Then go to class."_  
_"Why?"_  
_"Cause your supposed to be there."_  
_"And?"_

_"And your annoying!" C'mon! Respect your seniors!_

_"Really? I've only been here for two minutes. Is that a record yet?" _  
_"Leave or I'll kill you."_

_"You know, if I got a penny for every time you told me that, I'd make more in a week than you do a month."_

_My fists were already balled._

_I grabbed his shirt._  
_"Leave." I hiss in his face._

_The large circled glasses slid a bit down his nose…honestly, he was small enough as it was; with the oversized spectacles he looked like a nine year old._

_Yet when his lips curled into a smile, I found I didn't feel any shame for the urge I had to punch the lenses into his face._

_"Make me."_

_I caught him by the throat and he pulled his pocket knife, slashing at my arms; it caught just a bit at the tape of my forearm, no blood._

_Another stab at my chest, I twisted out of the way, dropping to hook his foot, it dragged him down but he rolled to keep from a clear hit._

_I caught one of the shurikens, aiming what would have been a perfect hit had he not slashed it from the air._

_Two more, deflected and I came forward with a sword, managing to get a bit of his shirt, he met it with the miniature blade; I easily knocked it aside before he ducked beneath, managing to get behind me._

_He was fast._

_I was faster._

_I jerked around, practically taking off his head before he grabbed the first thing in his reach, a hammer, it was way too big for him, yet he managed to bring it up._

_A swing back and around, that sent my sword flying, I instead went for a jumping wheel kick; he dropped the weapon and blocked, still being thrown to the wall._

_My few extra years did make a difference when it came to muscles._

_Bringing my fist back to throw the punch, he was still cringing from the bad impact on the metal wall._

_He ducked out of the way the last minute, my fist hit the wall with luckily not too much force, still it hurt like hell._

_A jumping kick to my head, I rounded out of the way before making strikes at his center._

_His hands moved as fast as mine, every motion matched with a counter of his own, I refused to let him get a hit._

_Catching his stomach on a slip, he whirled around to backhand my face, I cursed at the blow, stumbling back._  
_He charged but I was faster._

_Jumping, I wrapped my legs over his neck, swinging him onto the floor, his landing was ugly, hard on his back that knocked the wind out of him._

_I pinned him to the floor, no too hard considering the shock was barely sitting._

_Only a second later, however, he was thrashing about._

_I hit him._

_Across the nose, just under the force needed to break it, blood was drawn._

_I released him, standing up as he turned on his stomach, smashing his face to the floor while trying not to submit to tears._

_Ok…_

_Maybe I did break it…_

_Whoops…_

_He'll get over it._

_"Um…H-Hota-" Misa's voice came through the door, calling my name pausing to take in the scene, "Are you ok!" She ran to Shin'ichi, helping him up._

_He pushed her away, trying to be all tough guy about it when blood was already soaking his shirt._

_Wiping it away did little good but still was a habit._

_"I'm fine. We were just practicing." She glanced from me to him, probably calling me a monster for beating up a kid._

_Good._

_Maybe she'll leave me alone now._

_"What's-again?" Boss came back, recognizing this from our dozens of other outbreaks._  
_"He started it." I growl._

* * *

Benjiro was less than subtle, practically jumping up as he woke up.

_'Whoa.'_ He put his hand to his head, stroking the brown locks.

Ok.

He wasn't the brightest one around…but even he could pick up on a few notes.

This was third time he'd gotten an odd dream such as this….the first a race…second a raid…and now some kind of on-the-job sparing….

He'd had some pretty odd dreams….a couple falling into thin air…some Alice in wonderland similarity…but none were quite so vivid and glued to his head as these….

Beside.

The way he acted wasn't like him…

And…it was just off.

Does that happen in dreams?

Sure…he'd understand little things…like if he was just angry at something or if he was scared but…

But every time it was just a lust for killing…he'd twitch at the thought and need to satisfy him….the thought of fighting was enough to pull it out of him.

Now fully awake it horrified him.

Before he assumed it was a subconscious issue…as though his brain was trying to prepare him for the idea of taking a life.

And now he knew the answer was nothing further from the truth.

Only one person could have such an urge.

The only person he knew who had admitted himself that killing was something he did much easier than most.

He could see it all…picture it as clear as when the original lived them…but awake it was a blur.

The scenery, the people…there was no way to summon up a clear profile picture…  
_'Hotaka.'_ He called the spirit.

Hotaka formed beside him, now clearer than ever.

Appearing an actual person, it was just a bit of greyish-blue tint and feathering around the edge, he was lying on the floor, hands behind his head, not even floating.

Benjiro almost felt the need to try and touch him…it was like he was a person.

No, he was a person…just not actually a person…or…something like that.

_'What?'_ He didn't move his mouth, probably to let the others sleep.

His purple eyes shifted to me.

The memory hit me.

People with purple eyes have been touched by spirits.

What did that mean?

The double bending?

Do spirits really just decide to give someone something like that?

And what the hell was he doing working at a blacksmiths?

Did he always hate Shin'ichi?

Why the heck was he so against that girl?

A more important question: WHY WAS HE SEEING THESE?

Deciding that to be the question to ask, it froze on his tongue.

Hotaka glanced at him like a crazy person, unable to hear these thoughts, which meant he was just wondering what Benjiro was bugging him for.

…  
Was there a chance he didn't know?

Hotaka refused to talk about his past when it came to bigger stuff…

If he didn't know that Benjiro was learning this stuff…it was an open door.

He needed to know this guy…and here was the chance.

If he mentioned it and he didn't know, Hotaka would try to block him out.

But what if he was just trying to mess with him?

But these have NOTHING that could possibly be torturous…they were just what seemed to be everyday stuff for the spirit…

But WHAT makes him see this stuff?

_"Hellooo? Earth to avatar_?" This time Hotaka sat up, speaking a bit louder.

Benjiro's mouth went dry.

…

…

…

"Why are your eyes purple?" it was the first thing he could think of.

...

…

…

"You wake up just to ask me THAT?"

Smooth…

_'I was just curious.'_

…

…

…

_"What the hell?"_

So he doesn't. Otherwise he wouldn't question about the eyes comment.

Benjiro rolled onto his side.  
"Just forget it."


	79. Sole Decision

**Sole Decisions**

* * *

_The knife was against his throat, a small push and it'd be all the way through._

_Ok…_

_So in reality they were after me._

_Well, me and her._

_But still._

_I blame HIM._

_He didn't tell ANY of us. They turned on HIM just as quickly…and now the entire nation was going to be on high alert._

_Just a little bit…just a little bit more._

_My muscles were burning…just a little more…just a little more…_

_The thought of blood soaking through, bleeding down his neck and onto my arm…_

_I smirk, pressing harder…just a bit…_

_It'd be warm._

_Just like the other's._

_But._

_Why…_

_Why isn't he terrified?_

_Why is he just looking at me?_

_Those eyes, Kuzon was just staring at me with an almost bored look._  
_He doesn't think I'll do it…_

_He thinks I'm joking!_

_My blood boils…_

_Harsher, it pierces skin._

_I could feel him shrink back just the smallest…but he doesn't show it._

_Still don't think?_

_Harder, blood is dripping down the skin._

_Blood._

_My lips curl into a smile._

_It ran down his neck until it hit his shirt…._

_Yes…_

_I shift position, the entire blade against his neck._

_One pull and it'd despite._

_But…_

_He's still not scared!_

_Gosh damn it! Scream!_

_Scream already!_

_You're scared!_

_Admit it!_

_"Go ahead. Kill me." He offered._

_GAH!_

_WHY would you say that?_

_Because you don't think I will?_

_I will…_

_I will…_

_Damn it why don't I?_

_I feel the other two watching us, and finally she has the courage to step up, putting a hand on my shoulder._

_I swing around and hit her._

_"Don't touch me!" I snap._

_I felt her cheek bone under my knuckles, I could tell I got a good piece of her face._

_Good!_

_She thinks everyone just loves her!_

_That they'll all fall for that damn little baby face and she can get anything she wants!_

_She always gets her damn way!_

_Just cause she's so freakin perfect!_

_Well I'm SICK of it!_

_There's aren't any tears in her eyes…she just got up and looked at me with the giant eyes._

_I turn the blade to her, smashing her to the tree, I hear a small whimper behind her breath._  
_Today…_

_Yes…._

_Today I'll kill her._

_'Demon…nothing but a demon"_  
_UGH!_

_That woman!_

_Her voice was just echoing….DAMN IT!_

_I back away, now panting….what…what the HELL DO I DO?_

_"Kichiro." Kuzon snaps at my wrist._

_Him too!_

_He's just as bad!_

_Freakin Mr. Perfect!_

_Who do I turn it on?_

_ALL of them!_

_Their all to blame._

_no No NO!_

_I throw the knife, it sticks to the tree and I plop down._

_Stupid people…_

_I wish they'd all die!_

_Calm down._

_Calm down._

_I hold my head in my hands, taking deep breaths._  
_Junior comes and sits next to me, mimicking my exact position._

_"Kid I will kill you." _  
_Junior gets up and hides behind the tree._

_Deep Breaths._

_Deep breaths._

_Deep breaths._

_Ok._

_Lust over._

_She came by my side and held me._

_…_  
_Get._

_The._

_Hell._

_Off._

_She pulls me closer, and stroke my hair._

_…_

_Um._

_This is a bit uncomfortable._

_…_

_…_

_What the hell am I? A pet?_

_…_

_…_

_"Ok, too weird." I can't handle it anymore and push her away._

_She falls back but smiles._

_I hate that stupid caring personality of hers._

_Kuzon clears his throat._

_"Look…I think we stick together." He says in the most uncertain way possible, clearly trying to be a leader._

_Junior practically hugs him._

_"No." I snap._

_Stick to them?_

_What the hell is he thinking?_

_Just cause I'll let her hug me once in a while doesn't mean I want to go be a big happy family with any of them._

_"Look. I know you hate me and all, but what do you guys plan to do? I've watched you and you're the kind that leaps before he looks. That's not going to get you far."_  
_"I've gotten on quite FINE without you!" I snarl._

_I can take care of myself._

_I always have._

_I don't need some little punk trying to be all macho man._

_I'm older than him!_

_Kuzon narrowed his eyes._  
_"Look around! We're the ONLY ONES LEFT!"_

_"And AMEN FOR THAT! I woulda killed them all if I had the chance!"_

_Ok._

_Blood lust back on._

_"They did NOTHING BUT HELP YOU!"_

_"Oh yes, give us shelter and a job how nice of them! YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE!" What'd he want?_

_Me to breakdown and cry?_

_What the hell kind of wimp would that make me?_

_His fist balled, I considered lunging at him…._

_Only when I felt the sensitivity of my nose did I hesitate._

_Yeah…we were both still pretty beat up from yesterday when we tried to kill each other._

_Good times._

_Kuzon gritted his teeth, I glance at the double black eyes and feel pleased with myself._

_"You want the Fire Lord's head, right? We'll help you. He killed my friends. I'll do what I can to help." He announced._

_I snorted and nearly choked at the pain._

_"What the hell can YOU do? I've seen you fight dude. Alls you got is quick hands. Nothing that'll help."_  
_"I'll learn. You could teach me. I'm not afraid to fight." He was pretty bold for his age…_

_And in his eyes I could see he wanted vengeance._

_Like me, but for a less personal reason._

_Still._

_I admired the kid._

_She took my hand with a look of hope._

_NO I tell her with my eyes._

_Please? She responds back._

_Bad idea. YOU stay with them. I'm going._  
_I'm not sure if she got the whole message._

_She kissed my cheek._

_Which mean: PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE? I want us all together._

_Or_

_I know you hate sweet stuff and I want you to slap me._

_There may be a communication problem here._

_"Give me a reason why." I direct back to Kuzon._

_Kuzon glanced around, thinking._

_That's right._

_He can't think of one._

_Ha._

_I win._

_He snaps his fingers._

_"Wait there!" He took off._

_…_

_I glance at the other two._

_…_

_"See ya." I motion a wave before walking in the opposite direction._

_Both of them grabbed my arms and kept me there._

_Fine._

_A thump, I heard someone mutter an "OW" in the distance._

_The klutz._

_Kuzon was back within a minute, carrying two bird eggs, one in each hand._

_Twigs were sticking out of his brown hair, dirt smudged across his face._

_…_

_Did he really fall out of a tree?_

_He hands me one._

_…_  
_What's this mean? He can make breakfast?_

_I've seen him cook and he's not getting anywhere._

_"Ok. Imagine that's your dream."_

_…_

_"What?" I glare down at it._

_It looks more like an unsymmetrical oval to me._

_I dream of eggs?_

_Only when i'm really hungry..._

_Kuzon rubbed his neck, I'm pretty sure he has no idea what he's doing._

_"Look. That's your dream. Now, if you just have one person-" Oh gosh, philosophy, "-it can break. Like, when you press it with your thumb."_

_…_

_He did so with his, and it cracked, yolk spilling to the floor while he wiped the rest on his pants._

_"BUT, if you have many people, its extra security…it's more protected. Here, hold it like this; he adjusted it so my fingers were holding it without using my thumb, "Now try to break it."_

_I did so._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_I tried as hard as I could…squeezing…the damn thing wouldn't break! _  
_I furrowed my brow._

_"It's an even surface area without your thumb. It's impossible to break." He clarified, "Like teammates. With more people, you have a greater chance of keeping your dream in tact."_

_..._

_I try again._

_..._

_Not..._

_Working..._

_Grr..._

_..._

_I threw the egg at him._

_"I hate symbolism."_

* * *

_**December 17, 2010**_

* * *

Shin'ichi took a deep breath.

Night time wind hit his bangs; he leaned back as if pushed, resting on his hands until they were sore. He brought one of his legs closer, bent at an angle.

Smelling of rain…the forecast called for a storm the day after tomorrow.

Shin'ichi suspected it'd be sooner.

Clouds covered half of the sky, missing the moon by a few inches; the white bulb of light was reflected through his gold eyes.

A few stars twinkling in a fight for sight, Shin'ichi recognized some of the larger ones.

Big dipper…

Orion belt…  
Taurus…

He always thought it was odd.

Despite the worlds being dimensionally different, the astrology was the same.

Perhaps because they ran parallel.

Same location from the sun, same galaxy…just a different version.

"Ooh! It's so pretty!" Aeka ruined the mood, stepping out from the window; she took a deep breath.

First breath of fresh air since she'd arrived.

Shin'ichi glared at her.

"You're supposed to remain inside." He recalled the conditions of her freedom.

Aeka walked across the tiles, sitting down to let her legs hang off the edge.

"I'm supposed to stay in the property where no one can see me. Technically I'm still in the property and no one can see me." She whirled her hand around at the loophole.

Shin'ichi rolled his eyes, not bothering to argue with that logic.

He supposed it would help cure that cabin fever of hers.

…

…

…

…

"You know, I don't tell people my situation because I hate them staring like that." He adjusted his glasses.

Aeka hadn't even noticed the direction of her gaze, much less the expression she'd been making.

She dropped her gaze to her hands.

…

…

She glanced back at him.

"I was just wondering…how it must have felt to…well…" How did you even word this?

Mamoru literally finished his explanation and shadowbended them away, no other words needed.

And since then, this was the first time she'd seen him.

This wasn't the typical _'Oh when I was six I stole playdo' _kind of thing people just laugh at later.

He…

She didn't even know what to think.

He was dangerous.

Basic way to put it.

It was risky associating with him.

But that wasn't his fault.

He didn't have a say or even a chance…Yasuo truly screwed him for life.

It was…sad.

But could you even blame Yasuo? She understood why he did.

Takeshi was the one you turn to.

But Takeshi was the winner.

Therefore, you blame the loser.

Yasuo.

Without thinking she gave him the look again, just pity.

He glanced away, crunching his fist.

That look.

"If your just here for sympathy then leave."

He was never good at standing it.

Mamoru once looked like that. He was just quiet...confused.

And Shin'ichi refused to speak to him so long as he had that pity in his head.  
"No! It's…just…" Can she bring it up?

Can she talk and be in safe waters?

Would she want to talk about it if it was her?

Prying has been the main objective her entire time here…but now she couldn't even think of doing that to him.

Obviously life has been much crueler to him than you would originally expect.

Yes.

It was beyond pity.

"I've lived with it for years. It's nothing you don't get used to." Shin'ichi attempted to ease her worry.

It didn't make it any better.

"But…but…wouldn't the spirits have tried to stop them?"

"They did…and it ended up making the entire fact worse." Shin'ichi put his hands behind his head, leaning all the way back.

Yes.

It was because of Yasuo that THAT happened...and it influenced his choices.

Shin'ichi decided he was a stupid child for going along with such reasons.

Aeka wished he would clarify but knew he wouldn't.

One question.

She used it.

But why did that have to draw up so much more?

She crunched her shoulders, looking at the stars.

….

….

Awkward

….

…

…

"Shin'ichi-kun, are you scared to die?"

Shin'ichi was surprised to hear his actually name, not Shim'ichi…and then the added –kun suffix…

Was it another pity act?

"Not particularly. If I die, then in technically terms I'm born again." He shrugged.

That was a lie.

Well…kind of.

He would but HE wouldn't.

Or…

Yes it would be him but not ALL of him.

And not HIM HIM.

Sort of.

Yes and no.

Oh who cares?

"It used to be a saying…that if you can take a life, then you have to be ready to give your own." She quoted.

Shin'ichi blinked.

"I've killed a three of people…they refused arrest and were threatening the public. And when I did…I didn't feel anything. Am I a horrible person for that?" She looked at him.

…

…

"Masters are created by excess energy. In your case, the energy that was killed off by the evolution of your world. Because of it, any version of fighting is appealing to you. It's a way to rid of the energy. Dying can be part of fighting, meaning your desensitized to the actual emotion of shame while in the process of killing a person." He explained.

Aeka lowered her head.

An excuse?

No.

She still shouldn't have done that.

Any of those times.

Kenji was still pure.

He was the same as her…but hasn't been pulled in…

He still hasn't killed.

Why couldn't she be strong like that?

"But…one time…on one of the missions…I froze up. I got scared…I thought I was going to die…and there was so much b-blood. After I'd killed…I still wasn't ready…I-I-" She kept her head low so he wouldn't see her eyes watering up.

The others had been ready…

But she was a coward.

She was a disgrace…

Why?

The thought going through her head had been fine.

But...after seeing it.

How it was coming after her...she couldn't.

She didn't want to. She was selfish like that.

"That's a stupid thing to beat yourself up on."  
Shin'ichi watched her with cold eyes.

"You were an agent. Meaning your job was to protect the city. If you have to kill to do so, then it's beyond your control." He thought that would be pretty clear, "Besides. You're twelve. If you want to die then there's some serious issues."

Aeka caught it.

Whether Shin'ichi was aware of it or not, he rubbed the watch on his wrist at that last part.

Aeka looked at him.

A gut feeling.

Large watch…on the wrist….always wearing it…  
Was…Shin'ichi that kind of person?  
Would he ever stoop that low?

Could she ask?

He wouldn't have to answer if he didn't want to.

But…no.

She would definitely not want someone asking her THAT if she'd done something like that.

…

…

…

"Shin'ichi-kun?"

"Hmm?" He closed his eyes, looking as though he was prepared to take a nap.

Kind of like how Huyu was.

When he was in his lazy moods…he'd just lay down and hardly move…sometimes it was impossible to tell if he was actually asleep or just playing.

She frowned for a moment.

Yes…she missed them.

"What did you want to do when you grow up?"

"What?" He opened an eye to look at her like the crazy person she was.

"Before everything happened…what did you want to be? What were your dreams?"

Shin'ichi closed his eye again, believing that question was too stupid to answer.

…

…

"I wanted to be an author. My parents were always busy…and always put a lot of pressure on me…but I'd read and it was always better. I used to think books were the most powerful weapons in the world. You could make people hear your voice…put images and relate to thousands at once, and pull people together through common interests." She filled the void, smiling at the thought.

Shin'ichi sighed.

What was with this girl and the small talk? Couldn't she just let things be.

Ugh.

Was he even able to talk?

Was it dangerous?

No.  
He decided there was no connection to anything of importance.

"An astronomer." He mumbled.

Aeka gaped for a moment.

"You like to look at the stars?"

"Obviously." He wondered what else she thought he was doing here.

"Why?"

Seriously?

She couldn't leave it as is?

"Because I used to be intrigued by the idea of another place out there with different species and people." As he said it out loud, he realized how pathetic it sounded.

Wow.

Ok.

He wasn't just a stupid kid.

He was a socially deprived one too.

Aeka giggled.

"You wanted to find aliens?"

"In technical terms I did find them."

Ouch.

Aeka didn't take offense.

"What about Shadow-san?"

"He's never really had his eye on anything other than protecting me."

Before the younger brother met him…

It wasn't happy times.

He knew that.

But he never asked for exact details. Since the attack, being the body guard was the only thing he'd wanted.

Shin'ichi allowed.

Aeka read his thoughts through the eyes.

"What about Casper-san?"

Odd thing to ask HIM.

"Don't know."

Aeka crunched her eyebrows.  
Through all the signs she read he wasn't lying…but…

"I don't believe that."

He didn't even bother trying to give the whole _'What makes you think I'D know anything about him speech'_.

"Well Ms. Author, I don't really care for interviews."

But he was answering.

Bits and pieces…at least it was better than before.

Aeka couldn't be too picky.

"If you don't want to tell me something just say so. Don't proclaim ignorance." She requested.

Ignorance was bliss.

But only when it was true.

Lying was just cruel.

Shin'ichi sat up, stretching his arms, "I'm curious. How much have you managed to piece together based on what you've found?"

"Not that much."  
"Now you are the one being modest with the answers."

Aeka knew he was testing her.

Interested if she was a danger or not.

Might as well play along.

"I think you and Casper-san are brothers…half-brothers…or step-brothers." She announced.

Shin'ichi raised an eyebrow.

"I think you both grew up with basic sibling rivalry…and then figured out that both of you were…different. Him with dual bending and your avatar status. It brought you two together and both of you decided to run away to avoid being used." She twiddled her thumbs, "Then you guys found Shadow-san…and a girl. A girl that you both liked. Who was the avatar between you and Yasuo-san."

_'Oh wow._' Shin'ichi was amused by this story.

"You took Shadow-san as your little brother…but Casper-san just found him annoying…and preferred to hang around the girl. After a while Takeshi-san offered you shelter…and you accepted. Takeshi-san was nice…and pretended to be all caring…long enough for him to understand all of your skills. Then…then they…uh…claimed you." She wasn't sure how to word that part well, but Shin'ichi knew what she meant, "And kept you guys prisoner. Casper-san wanted to run away, but you thought it'd be suicide…so he took the girl and ran…and you shadow-san stayed…"  
She wasn't afraid to admit it.

She was pulling half of this from thin air.

"And without knowing it, each of you made a trip to make the bond. First them…then you. And when you saw what they did…you got mad and took the picture, because they'd do something so drastic…and you thought you lost to him and she loved him."  
_'Well someone likes drama series…'_

"And then, you and Shadow-san were given an order to go and kill the girl, because they figured out about Benny-san too, and an avatar life split three ways would weaken all of you significantly. Against your will they made you…and Casper-san wouldn't let you…and you ended up killing them both." She finished.

Shin'ichi moved his jaw for a moment..

Interesting.

VERY interesting.

"You certainly have a peculiar way of reading people." He confessed.

"Am I close?" Aeka asked with hope.

"Not even slightly." He said with confidence that he was safe.

Aeka pouted.

* * *

Benjiro stood still.

Another one of those dreams?

No…

His thoughts were still sensible.

He wasn't thinking about killing anyone or the blood or any of Hotaka's usual lovely thoughts.

This was too clear.

A mystified arena, like the spirit world with less roaming space.

…

Ok, what was it going to take for a guy to get a reasonable amount of sleep without something weird going on in his head?

"Have you grown Ashton? You seem a bit taller to me." Shin'ichi's figure was a blur, and then perfect, standing with that same, fake interested look.

Benjiro's mouth dropped.

Shin'ichi...

Standing right there...  
Shin'ichi...

The person that they've been planning to assassinate.

...

He lunged at him.

A boulder must have dropped on him, something against his back that just pulled him down, face to the floor.

"Really? If you can harshly touch me in real life, what makes you think a spiritually connected room that I am in control of would be different?"

Benjiro cringed, barely managing to get to his feet, glaring at him.

Whiping invisible dirt off his face, Benjiro took a few calming breaths.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Last time he checked, he was tired, lying in the hotel room.

Now he was in a _'spiritually connected room'_?

Ugh he needed a vacation from all this stuff.

"Ashton we are both avatars and in a way, share the same life force. It's very simple to get in your head when I need to." Shin'ichi sighed at Benjiro's lack of basic knowledge.

"Well EXCUSE ME. I haven't been given the guidelines someone so obviously presented to you." He growled.

Give a guy a break.

He was SO not in the mood for this.

Wait...

_'Hotaka?'_ Benjiro tried.

…

No answer.

Ok.

So this was literally between the avatars.

…

That may be bad.

Pressing his lips, he moved a hand behind his back.

Focusing on the air, he twiddled his fingers, attempting to make a palm sized tornado.

Nothing.

Ok.

Very bad.

Don't show it...

Take advantage of this.

That's right.

"Why did you take Aeka?" Benjiro immediately pressed for answers.

Shin'ichi smirked.

"What makes you think I-"  
"I'm not that stupid. We know it was you."

Shin'ichi was almost glad he was so high on the enemy list.

Excellent.

Now let's push him further.

"We needed her for interrogation, nothing more." He lied perfectly.

Benjiro watched him.

And bought it.

"Then why keep her? Just let her answer your stupid questions and then leave. She chose US remember?" Benjiro was hoping to rub it in his face.

Uneffective.

"Oh I remember, and she is quite insistent on referring to that. However she's stubborn and isn't giving a direct answer. My usual tactics are not prevailing as they should." He moved a few bangs from his face.

Benjiro smirked.

Atta girl Aeka.

Tick him off.

Wait.

No.

Actually, bad.

"What do you mean USUAL tactics?"

Please don't say beatings or chinese water board...

Shin'ichi smiled.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about."

Benjiro tried not to look to worried.

"Then just give it up. It's probably pointless anyways."  
"Even if I were to simply 'give up', I never said I'd return her." Shin'ichi looked at him.

Benjiro's mouth dropped.

"W-what? Why?" He always did weird stuff like that!

Would fight but not kill.

Try to have 'a talk' as if he was interested in him.

Why should THIS be any different?

"Why should I? One less troublemaker for me." He pushed his glasses up.

Benjiro narrowed his eyes.

"Then you're going to keep her prisoner?"  
"More like a hostage." He pointed out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE DIFFERENCE?" Benjiro screamed.

What the heck was this guy's problem?

Shin'ichi raised his eyebrow.

"If you keep yourself from one of your hissy fits, I'll tell you." He really didn't want to deal with a screaming child right now.

Benjiro really did need to learn to control his temper.

Taking a deep breath, the avatar managed to cool his head.

"It means I'll return her on one condition." Shin'ichi finished.

"Which would be…"  
"Would be for you to stop your invasion plans until I give you the ok."

Benjiro's mouth dropped.

Call it off?

Or, sorry, DELAY it?

They couldn't do that!

Hotaka had been right before, it's not something you can just say, _"Oh sorry, guys, maybe next time"._

They set it and were too far along to just ditch everyone.

But…

"Why? You're against the entire invasion from the start, aren't you?"

"Have you really not caught onto that much? You truly are an idiot," Shin'ichi exhaled, "Never mind that part. I have a plan, however, it may require more time; therefore you must postpone the attack."  
A clenched fist.

"So again, your trying to get us to work for you."  
"You work for me whether you are aware of it or not."  
"No. You just like to think that." Benjiro shook his head.

"Tell yourself whatever it is you must."

Pressed lips.

What was he supposed to do?

Could he really just tell him forget Aeka?

Aeka…

She didn't do anything.

She's always just been there…trying to help however she could.

She didn't deserve to be abandoned.

Huyu…Eita…Emi all of them were determined to get her back.

Go to Ba Sing Se.

Convince the Earth King and then take one of the reinforcement boats to Kyoshi Island, where there was dispute about boundaries and bound to be battle between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom.  
Use that as a port, wait it out until the Earth Nation won. Catch a ride on one of the ships that would head to the Fire Nation Islands, were the Earth Kingdoms had taken control. Break away and then find Aeka.  
Locals would know about Shin'ichi's location. It wouldn't be too hard.

Get her.

Escape.

Head to the meeting point of the invasion.

That was the plan.

Structured, laid out, and unlike most of the others, thought through.

Hotaka had a few snarky remarks, but he couldn't ridicule them for lack of precautions.

And now…

He could very easily just get her back now.

Save themselves the trouble.

Just have Shin'ichi hand her over, stay in the earth Kingdom and get more allies.

...

That he would have to tell to wait...

To wait on Shin'ichi's word.

Shin'ichi didn't say how long it'd take…a few days…or maybe a few months.

But they needed this BEFORE the summer solstice…

Didn't they?

If they don't stop the war, it's still going, meaning the world was still in balance with theirs…meaning everyone's safe.

But…

That's what the others are thinking.

Besides, the Fire Lord was planning to end it soon enough…

Was Shin'ichi hoping to stall until then?

Let the Fire Nation take over?

But that'd mean spiritual attack here…and they'd bring the fight to this world and ruin more.

Southern Water Tribe was already gone.

That's half a nation…

And then they'd add more….

But Aeka…

Benjiro knew his choice…he was just attempting to talk himself out of it.

No.

Only choice.

"No. We're not throwing it all away for her. She's capable of handling herself until we get there."

Maybe he was turning into Hotaka.

As cold hearted as to abandon her?

But…he had been right.

She didn't DO anything.

Yes.

She was their friend.

But in rankings of necessity…perhaps she dwindled in lowest.  
No way it could be done any other way.

Shin'ichi nudged his eyebrows.

"You know this won't be offered twice."  
"I figured. I'm standing by my word. We'll get her ourselves if we have to…but we aren't pushing anything back. If we don't end up with enough time, we'll just wait til later. She's my friend…but I can't be stupid and risk it all for her." He felt his gut drop with these words.

It was true….

Painful.

But true.

Oh how the others would kill him…

But he was the avatar.

World comes first.

Huyu was his guardian…he HAD to follow him. Emi wouldn't have any where else to go…and Eita…

Well there was a chance she'd follow.

Forget Aeka.

He repeated that in his head.

No.

Not forget her.

Just don't be stupid about it. Remember what's important.

Shin'ichi was silently pleased with this answer.

Good.

He was being influenced by his experience here.

Which gave him hope for his ending role.

"She's quite interesting, you know." He glanced to the side, "Much more intrigued with how everything is and came to be than most."  
What did this have to do with anything?

Benjiro was already livid…why tempt him more?

"So?"

"So…I just thought I'd warn you. By the time she's through here…I can't guarantee she'll want to return. There is a very likely chance she'll be swayed by my side."

The thought appalled Benjiro.

"What the hell are you talking about? She's not an asshole. She won't go for your stupid ideas."  
The idea nearly made Shin'ichi laugh.

"Do you have any idea of my plans?"

"Yeah, screw the world."

Ok.

This time he did laugh a little.

Just a chuckle.  
"So naïve. That is only the cover story…"  
"If it's something your hiding then it can't be good. She won't go for it."

"Oh? I have a way with getting people on my side. Her gift will be a rather interesting addition…and I do believe getting her to see my way would be along with her trainings."

Trainings?

Shin'ichi read his face.

"You still don't know about her, do you? Look in that bag of hers, you'll find enough evidence to understand why her assisting your _"everyone has a voice"_ slogan is a joke."  
"I don't care what she's done or anything. I know her. And she's not going to give up on everybody."

Shin'ichi reached into his pocket, and held out her ring, keeping it up between two fingers to show him.

"Then why does she trust me enough to abandon her promise to the Earth Nation."

Heart dropped to the stomach, Benjiro recognized it immediately.

The one Aeka was so protective of.

It wasn't good.

There were two possibilities now.

She actually DID give it to him….which…meant…she…NO.

That wasn't an option. She wouldn't do that.

She was loyal to THEM…right?

At the very beginning….she said she was neither against nor fully with them.

Wasn't she the one who was iffy?

Why did he so automatically assume she had completely given up on that statement?

No NO.

Second possibility: Shin'ichi took it by force.

Which would mean she was in danger; that he wasn't against using force.

Which was against what Hotaka had told them and they HAD to go get her.

Or…

"That'd doesn't mean anything." He snarled.

Shin'ichi smirked.

"Do you know what this is?"

"A stolen ring."

"It's a promise ring. They wear these as a sign of loyalty, to show who's side she's on."  
Benjiro narrowed his eyes.  
"So what?"

"So…the entire time she was with you, she was wearing this. It's a statement. She was doing what she was for the sake of her OTHER team. Not for you. The fact that she wore it means that, in a life or death situation, she'd save them over you."

Benjiro tried to think…

Why had she joined them?

Because she said her "family" was here.

What family?

The ones who gave her this ring?

Don't be ridiculous! It was a ring! A piece of jewelry girls always wear!

"It doesn't mean anything." He denied again.

Shin'ichi was just trying to get him mad at her…he was just trying to be him and turn him against her.

NO.

There was no way out of this.

"We're sticking with the plan, and we'll get her ourselves! She's not going to join you!" Benjiro repeated with determination.

To convince him.

Who?

Shin'ichi…or himself?

Mostly himself.

Shin'ichi tossed the item to him, Benjiro snatched from air, feeling the reality of it.

It was real.

But it still didn't explain what this meant. He pressed it to his palm, squeezing it until it hurt.

"Tell yourself whatever you need to hear." He repeated, eyes glowing.

The world began to shift, swirl, Benjiro panicked, aware of one chance.

Could he-

"Wait!" He closed his eyes and focused.

Clear room….thinkthinkthinkthinkthink.

It stopped, settling as before.

Shin'ichi glanced at him curiously.

Benjiro gulped.

What did he want?

To save Aeka?

No….

Well, yes, but no for right now...

No…

He took a deep breath.

It was a stupid idea, but a free chance.

"Do you know who Kuzon is?" Hotaka and Shin'ichi wouldn't have any communication…  
The spirit wouldn't find out this way.

And Shin'ichi was part of Hotaka's past.  
There was a chance.

He HAD to know more about the spirit.

This would be the safest route.

Shin'ichi raised an eyebrow.

"Ashton, that is equivalent to me asking you if you know who John is. It's a rather popular name in the Fire Nation…You'll have to be a bit more specific." He rolled his eyes.

"One with brown hair…about two years younger than Hotaka…I..I wanna say green eyes…or they're dark at least…a firebender but who's fast. Really fast…someone from when he's alive…someone he wanted to kill…but couldn't…who I'm pretty sure he trusted." He gave everything he could remember.

Ooooh.

Now this Shin'ichi did know.

"What makes you ask?" He was curious.  
"What happened to him?" Benjiro wanted HIS answers.

"Why not ask Hotaka?"

"Because you know too."  
Shin'ichi smirked.

So…someone was memory gazing without consent.

Tsk tsk.

Very rude.

But smart.

Shin'ichi approved.

And, Benjiro knew that if he mentioned this to anyone else, Hotaka would hear on the account that he's possessed; therefore this room where it was JUST the avatars, he talked.

Perhaps he wasn't as dull as Shin'ichi suspected.

Now…

How to put this…

"I suppose you could say that, in the long run….I killed him."

Benjiro's mouth dropped.

But…but…

How….

"Benjiro." The world snapped away, his eyes open and he shot up.

Huyu was standing over him; a stern look was barely visible through the darkness.

"W-what?" He was out of breath, trying not to sound too obviously freaked.

Didn't work.

Huyu caught the oddness.

"I don't know…your spirit just got all…weird and stuff. What happened?"

_'I sent Aeka to her grave'. _

The words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

He couldn't just tell Huyu that.

Huyu thought of Aeka like a sister…both being plagued with the same curse…

He'd be furious…

What…what was there to do?

Lie.

"You wake me up for that?" He pretended irritation, "Maybe cause I was in a good dream…how should I know, you're the guardian, you tell me.…" He turned on his side.

Huyu crunched his eyebrows, unsatisfied with that response.

He knew he was lying.

But said nothing.

"Fine. Whatever." He growled, walking back to his bed.

The palm of his hand.

It hurt.

Underneath the covers, Benjiro glanced.

The ring.

Still there…practically burning his hand from holding it so tight.

His mouth ran dry.


	80. Happy Birthday

_**A/N: SERIOUSLY LONG CHAPTER WARNING!**_

* * *

**Happy Birthday**

* * *

**_December 18-19, 2010_**

* * *

Aeka laid on her bed, closing her eyes.

Switching to a nocturnal schedule had taken only a few days…the lack of proper lighting and windows hid sunlight and moon shine…

It was near impossible to tell the exact time.

Only the standard alarm clock Shin'ichi provided kept her on schedule; now gleaming to say nine forty-five.

The agreed time was ten…by then a majority of the servants were off and retired to their chambers; fewer people to watch for.

She sighed.

Should she even go out tonight?

The night before, Kenji's lack of sleep was showing. His skin losing bits of color with darkening circles under his eyes. The naps he slipped in the day weren't making up for the many hours he was missing.

She had told him to just rest today, that she herself needed more sleep.

A lie…but it seemed necessary.  
She couldn't possibly expect him to just forget about everyone else and focus on her.

His teammates were here too…and perhaps he wanted to have some time with them as well.

She was ok by herself for a while.

_'Reflecting time'. _

Her head on the pillow, she tossed to her side, turning back to her back.

Sleep.

Aeka knew she didn't get that much the night before.

Perhaps it was anticipation or childlike instinct…but she just didn't feel weary.

No.

How could she?

She's been doing next to nothing for over two weeks now.

Sure…during her spare time in the prison, she'd do some crunches and push ups…jumping jacks and jogging in place, nothing overly excessive, but enough to keep good health.

And then there was the wandering of the mansion.

But still too small to exhaust her.

It was a vacation of doing nothing. One that grew old quickly but had no escape.

A sigh.

No matter how often she closed her eyes, only darkness waited her. Missing that push into dreams.

Aeka threw the covers to the ground and slid off the bed, her feet padding against the floor.

Walking over the stack of books Shin'ichi had given her, she skimmed through the pages.

Upon her request, they were historical fiction, made up characters with over-exaggerated drama…

A way to learn more of this world without boring facts blabbing on and on.

These were normally just fine.

She'd read for hours if allowed.

Yet as she picked it up; her eyes couldn't find the art and creativity of thought.

This story….

Something about some girl dealing with the nuclear crises fifty years ago…apparently when there were _'Threats of war between the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom'_, as described on the back.

The author's diction set the tone, dark, tragic.

Automatic pity for the main character.

Yet Aeka read the same line over four times before putting it down.

For now…it wasn't doing anything.

No, these were just words on paper.

Nothing more.

Throwing herself back on the floor, she cleared her head.

Thinking of nothing.

That was near impossible.

Yet she managed to do so…to just drive her mind into infinity with no sense as to what the thoughts were…a complete space out for the remaining fifteen minutes.

As soon as the glowing lights switched to ten she was up.

Rolling backwards and onto her feet, she paused.

Now where?

…

She'd decide that later.

Pushing out the door, she walked with little purpose.

Up the stairs, she took them slow, two at a time for exercise; it seemed a longer walk than usual.

What to do…what to do…

Main entryway, it was clear.

Up the second level, she got halfway up, swung her leg over the railing, and slid back down.

…Wee…

…

_'I'm depressed.'_ She decided, looking at the way back up with a straight face.

Up up up.

To the third story.

A window.

Dark…and raining.

Not storming.

Not a drizzle.

Just rain…big fat glops that were audible on the ceiling the closer she listened.

Were the clouds covering the moon or was a new moon?

She'd lost track of the cycle.

A head above her eyes, she sat there for a while.

Just watching the pitter-patter, neck craned at an angle.

_'I hope it stays like this.'  
_Not that she enjoyed wet weather.

It was always nice to have a reason to stay indoors, or to go outside and jump in puddles.

But please don't get worse.

Thunder.

For whatever reason it just struck a bad nerve on her.

She hated it…like the world was growling at her…like a giant monster.

A predator closing in on its food.

Lightning.

Just so much energy.

So much power in a single strike that could kill you.

Fire Benders could do this on a whim.

And…they scared her for that.

Two minutes and she'd built up a bit of soreness, lowering her head before walking on.

What to do…what to do…

Without reason she skipped.

The motion was half-hearted and lacked the cuteness she'd been striding for, perhaps because at the current moment, she didn't care.

She paused halfway down the hall.

Let's see…

Nao was in Yuu's room…both sitting a decent amount apart…probably talking.

Izumi was in the greenhouse…Iwao the second floor kitchen, and Kenji in his bed.

Asleep.

Shin'ichi and Mamoru nowhere to be found…

The usual.

About to take another step, the realization of her location halted it.

Shin'ichi's room.

…

She harshly even thought as she reached for the bobby pin, sliding it into the lock and opening it once more.

Empty.

Of course.

Shin'ichi being in his room was like expecting cookies in the cookie jar.

Always gone before you got there.

The avatar was too busy for that.

Stepping in and locking, Aeka glanced around.

…

Hmm.

…

It only seemed fit to just go all the way.

To the closet, she opened the secret door before moving across the hall…and then waited.

A…a piano.

Notes, one by one were hit, quick and precise, she'd heard this song…

One of the classics…Chopin she guessed, but wasn't certain.

While her knowledge of musicians was limited, it didn't sound like Mozart or Bach.

Much too…

Chopin-like she supposed.

Ear pressed to the door, Aeka listened.

Slow and steady beat, it was calming, through a c-scale, she closed her eyes.

Every hit was precise, fluid from one note to the other, a motion that was transitioned across the hands...she always wanted to play the piano.

To make music like this…the kind that makes you stop and listen.

_'Shin'ichi-kun's talented.'_ She smiled.

A lot of people could play.

But not like him.

You could tell that it was something precious. Something he liked.

Practice…practice like this.

That was what made the difference.

She wondered how long he'd been playing.

A long time by guess.

Perhaps it was a minute…

Perhaps only a few seconds…  
It seemed everything was catching her in an _'awed_' net tonight.  
She hadn't moved.

Her head, letting it go in one ear and out the other before it was replaced with more.

Don't interrupt.  
Don't interrupt…

But she couldn't stand it.

Taking the handle, she turned slow, slipping inside.  
But…

It wasn't Shin'ichi.

It was Mamoru.

He hadn't noticed, keeping a steady beat, the pale fingers worked vigorously, running across and back up.

Aeka's mouth was an 'O'.

He remembered it…exactly like before…just how to keep the rhythm, how to let it flow…

He stopped half note, realizing the new addition to the room.

Aeka frowned at the lack of an ending.

...

"Just because you know about this room doesn't mean you're allowed in here." He scolded her.

"You're really good!" She exclaimed none the less.

"Leave." He ignored her comment.

"But I wanna watch you practice!"

"No." He covered the keys as a statement, glaring her down.

She didn't like it when people looked at her like that.

…

Oh well.

She ignored it.

"How'd you learn to play?" She asked.

Mamoru furrowed his brow, brushing off the question before standing up.

"How'd you get a piano in here?"

…

"Do you know a lot of songs?"

…

"How do you know a song that was made in my world?"

…

"Did Shin'ichi-kun teach you?"

...

"Does he know you can play this good?"

…

"Can-"  
"Shut up." He was cold.

Aeka shrunk.

So mean.

"I'm just curious."  
"It's none of your business."  
"Would it REALLY be too dangerous to tell me about piano playing?" She folded her arms.

…

"It's none of your business." He repeated.

Aeka pursed her lips.

Shin'ichi at LEAST answered the questions that were safe.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Leave."  
"I don't have anything to do though."

"Then go play prisoner."  
"I've been doing that for weeks. You guys said it wouldn't take too long."  
"We don't control Takeshi."

Aeka knew that.

But it still was anxious.

She walked over and sat on the piano bench, not daring to lift it up to strike the keys.

Mamoru didn't like her there.

Temptation just to shadowbend her away was silenced when he figured she could so easily just come back up.

And then she'd just think of it as a game.

Ugh.

He hated kids.

"Kenny-kun says you'd need a crow bar to open you up." She swirled around with interest.

Mamoru blinked.

"I guess it's true." She shrugged.

…

…

"Is black your favorite color?"

…

..

…

"You wear a lot of it."

…

…

"Why do you cover that side of your face?"

…

…

"Do you have a scar?"

…

…

"How old were you when you met Shin'ichi-kun?"

…

…

"I won't stop asking until you answer a question." She warned.

Mamoru hated questions.

But listening to her go ON and ON...

"Shin'ichi taught me when I was little. He doesn't play anymore. Now leave." He answered one.

"Why?"

He refused to give her that.

She sighed.

…

…

…

"Do you like cake?"

…

…

…

…

"You liked my cookies…I could make you cake too. Or brownies. I make really good brownies." She smiled.

…

…

Mamoru eyes flashed her a second look.

Aeka beamed.

"I guess you guys don't get homemade stuff here that often…if you told me what you like, I'd make it for you…." She leaned forward.

…

…

He turned his back to her.

_'Hard to get.'_ She dropped her head.

"Well I'm going to go downstairs to bake. If you want anything…better tell me NOW…"

…

…

She opened the door.

…

…

…  
She stepped through the door.

…

…

…

She closed the door behind her.

…

Mamoru almost smiled_, 'Weirdo.'_

* * *

Huyu moved his head, the thick atmosphere made the simple motion over exaggerated.

Hair following, it floated about, he allowed it to whiten, aware that the spike had gone from straight up to more of an angle.

Yeah.  
His hair was getting a bit TOO long now..

Already passed his chin, he'd had to tie it back to keep it out of his way…maybe it was time for a haircut.

Unlike Benjiro, who kept muttering about old ladies and staffs, he liked his old style better.

Much easier to deal with.

Ten minutes.

It was a guess, but he was pretty sure it was close.

Only three breaths.

He thought that was a good record.

At the bottom of the pond, he was sitting cross legged on the mud, he admired this body of water.

Pretty deep…about seven feet perhaps.  
Didn't even have a gradual slope.

You waddled in, took three steps and then realized your foot was in mid-water.  
Perfect for him.

He didn't just sit there breathing…that'd be too inhuman. Too off for him. No, he was just holding his breath until he couldn't stand it. Then, he'd allow himself one exhale, inhale, and then exhale again to remain at the bottom.

Going all the way to the top for more air would be pointless in his opinion.

Waste too much energy.

It was have frozen over anyways, bits of ice creeping around, too large to completely take over.

Hypothermia to anyone else but sanctuary for him.

It helped him think.

The way it allowed for just the smallest amount of temperature to cool his head. Nothing like how it was supposed to feel…but he could imagine.

He took in a breath, and let it out.

Fingers running over the scar on his chest, he didn't even know why.

Just slightly lighter and risen…

Yes.

This helped too.

A scar.

Only one on him.

Because he's a master. A damn master.

A worthless master.

Aeka.

She'd given up on them by now.

She thought they were ignoring her.

She would hate them for abandoning her.

Why…

Why was this taking so long?

He could bust through any Fire Nation fleet the Fire Lord could offer.

Why didn't he?

Charge in, kill anyone who got in his way, play hero and save Aeka.

She loved attention…surely she wouldn't mind.

But…then...if something odd occured...something that made everything go wrong...it'd be bad.

Of something that'd put off or cancel the invasion…everyone would hate them.

All of them.

The locals were so damn selfish like that.

And if they turned them all against them…then it's pointless.

He pursed his lips.

Closing his eyes, he extended his gift as far as he could…trying to find her…

Why couldn't he?

It had nearly fully recovered.

No harsh thinking or clear focusing needed.

Just will it as always, he supposed that if wanted he could keep it on always as before.

It'd take some time to adjust again.

But…even then.

It was still useless.

Not even a trace.

No specks or trails.

She was invisible.

The stupid energybender.

What the hell was his problem?

Why couldn't he just let them be?

No, he has to go and do stupid stuff like this.

Huyu wanted to kill him. For knowing him for only a few months, the guy sure had gotten pretty high on his murder list.

He just got under his skin.

Everything he did…and then to pull something like this!

Clenching a fist full of mud, he froze it and tried to throw.

Underwater didn't do very well for projectiles.

But…something was telling him not to.

The stupid guardian instincts.

Ok.

From time to time they helped.

But now…it was just infuriating him.

What did that mean?

Don't kill him… how does that help?

He supposed that it may be that what he had said was true.

If he kills him, Benjiro dies to.

And '_as a guardian that's the worst thing that could happen'_.

He snorted, bubbles escaping to the surface.

But…there WAS energy.

Above him….

Eita.

He looked up and could see her wavy appearance, all funny looking from down here.

Still.

He got to his feet and pushed off from the bottom, resurfacing.

She was looking at him confused.

"How the hell are you NOT dead?" She knew he hadn't came up for a while…and then the fact that it was freezing…and then him in just shorts didn't help.

Huyu smirked none the less.

"I'm good like that."

The answer harshly pleased her.

Her hair was getting pretty long too, past her shoulders…almost to her chest, it appeared a bit cleaner considering it was too long to stick out everywhere.

Rubbing her shoulders, he guessed it would be considered a cold night for most people.

…

Huh.

…

"Whatdaya want?" He asked.

She scowled at him.

"What? Can't go out for a walk?"

Huyu looked around.

Nope.

Nothing but this pond around here…a good walk left and he was pretty sure it broke into swamp lands.

"You plannin' on trying to walk on the water? Cuz I'd love to see that."

"Oh shut up." She kicked a pebble at him.

He snatched it before it hit.

A long pause.

….

…..

...

"It's her birthday you know." Eita whispered.

Huyu was stunned and then shrunk a bit back in the water.

Oh. It was one of THOSE kinds of meetings.

Personally, he would have preferred the one where they shoot names at each other and a few blows.

But…yeah. She would be the only other to know.

"Yeah…I remember."  
She'd only told him…about two months ago.

He didn't remember why…perhaps that was when he'd told her his own and it was just an exchange of information.

And…

Before…he'd completely forgotten the date.

It was just another every day thing he hadn't made a special note of.

And then two days ago it just hit him.

Lightning that was without warning, it rattled him.

He couldn't push it out of his head.

Eita knew what he was thinking.

They were pathetic.

"Think she hates us?" He asked first.

Eita sort of shrugged.

"I would."  
Leave her as a captive for two weeks? Make her spend her birthday there?

Horrible people.

Hell she'd go, break herself out and make a point not to talk to those people again.

"I just have a hard time picturing her as anything other than her." He pulled himself on land, turning around to keep his legs in the pool.

The Aeka they knew.

Smiling…happy…childish.

How did that work as prisoner?

"Aren't you the one who was always reminding us that she was a master too?" Eita refused to sit next to him, but came close, standing up nearby.

Huyu knew he was a hypocrite.

"That doesn't mean she deserves it."  
Yes.

He had issues, and had perhaps thought things that were disgraceful as a child.

This was punishment.

But what could she have done?

Why press this on someone like her?

"I just feel so…useless." Eita admitted.

Those words.

It was the story of her life.

Useless.

Pathetic.

Weak.

How many people referred to her in such a way?  
She failed at Ushio.

Her own sister she couldn't save. That was her only job. The only thing her parents asked of her.

Protect your sister.

She failed.

Yes. She'd admit.

She hoped they WERE dead.

How else do you explain?

Could she really tell them she messed up? Screwed up?

No.

That's no excuse.

Her sister was dead, because of her. Because she was weak.

Why…

Why is it, that no matter how hard she trains, she's always behind?

Here.

She did the unthinkable.

And tried to replace her.

No.

Not replace Ushio….but prove to her.

Let her spirit know that she had learned from her mistakes.

That her big sister was more than just a failure.

But what did she have to show for it?

She lost her.

Aeka…she'd accepted her as a little sister.

Or, like one.

And now she was gone.

Because she was too weak.

Again.

She failed again.

Nothing's changed.

She's still weak.

She's still too weak to do anything.

Still pathetic.

Why…why couldn't she-

"Hey." Huyu had completely gotten out of the pool, standing near her, "We're getting her back. Don't look bummed out. Doesn't suit you." He nudged her chin, putting the hand on her shoulder.

That's right.

He's not the one who gets to play depression.

Yeah. He and Aeka were close.

But she was Onee-san.

He was just Senpai.

Meaning he was supposed to be wiser…smarter.

He was oldest.

He couldn't be worried.

They were getting her back.

No doubt about.

Just keep telling them that.

Eita paused a moment, and then swatted the gesture away.

"Don't touch me, Stupid Master." She hissed.

Huyu crunched his eyebrows.

"Just think sulkin' ruins the mood, you jealous mundane."  
Eita flipped him off.

"Well EXCUSE me, go back to your stupid swimmin if it's SO important!" She kicked the floor, a pillar launched him so far in the water, it was quite a shock.

Throwing his head back as he came back to surface, on normal days he'd shower her or something.

Send an ice pillar back or trap her in an ice box.

Aggravate her even more.

But…

He decided he'd get her back later.

* * *

Aeka waited.

Three…

Two…

One….

Twelve o'clock.

Midnight.

She took a breath and blew out her single candle.

It was an odd tradition.

People believed to blow out the candle and make a wish.

Her family always blew it out at midnight.

And then you think of the wish.

Her wish…

It was unclear.

She knew what she wanted…

But not how to put to words.

She wanted happiness.

Corny.

But simple way of wording it.

How did she want that happiness?

She wanted friends.

She wanted it like before…without it being like before.

She wanted all her friends…and even her parents.

But not the pressure.

She wanted this worlds help.

They helped her come out.

All the adoring…putting so much spotlight on her…

Aeka loved it and grew into it.

But…her teammates.

She wanted to forget.

If she didn't know them.  
She wouldn't be so sad.

But…she didn't know.

She wanted a lot.

But wishing on a candle wouldn't do it.

It was only the illusion.

Thirteen.

An official teenager.

She couldn't say she was a kid anymore…

She shouldn't act as one then.

But it was so addicting.

A new excuse?

She'd have to think of that.

Removing the candle, she took a bite of her brownie.

Perfect.

Gooey inside…warm and chocolate chips.

Nothing could be better.

It wasn't the first time she had to do this alone.

Twice her family had been over flooded with work or school to celebrate, therefore she'd just make herself a cake or brownies and sing to herself.

Day later they'd always celebrate.

Nothing to overreact at.

Kenji was doing enough for her.

She wouldn't be so cold as to wake him up for something as simple as this.

Shin'ichi…he didn't need to be troubled about this

And Mamoru, well she at least got him to acknowledge her.

Best she could ask for.

Another bite and she hummed _'happy birthday'._

Hmm mm mmmm mm mmm mmmmmm mmm mm mmmm mm mmmm mmmm

Last year…

She closed her eyes and could remember it.

Miyuki and Yuri had thrown her a surprise party…when she didn't even know they knew her birthday.

Walked back from training…

Everyone jumping out and scaring her…

She had been tempted to scream, and then tackled Ryo, thinking it was an invader.

He'd caught her and picked her up, laughing so hard both fell over.

It was nice.

Everyone…

Even Zheng was there, although he proclaimed they had forced him.

Yeah.  
Like anyone would have been able to force HIM.

He'd given her book.

She smirked, remembering that he was later dragged in for _'stealing from the library'_, and denied it having any connection…

But it was sweet none the less.

Because it was the book she'd checked out three times to reread.

The fact that he paid attention to that was good enough.

Nobu…Nobu gave her a whip.

The first time she'd learned how to use it.

He'd tried to give her a lesson there and she accidently hit Fai.

Good times….

She sighed, laying her head on the table.

Mm mmm mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm

She moved to touch her necklace when she remembered it was gone.

Exhale.

Another bite.

…

…

She closed her eyes, slow breaths.

Slow breaths.

….

…

…

"Pretty depressing for someone's birthday."

She didn't even feel Mamoru come…probably shadowbended himself.

She lifted a weary head.

"If you have to call me depressing then I think there's something wrong." Aeka tried a weak smile.

He didn't laugh.

Did she REALLY think he would?

He reached into his pocket.

"Here." He put it on the table, "Exchange." And took a brownie.

Aeka lifted it up.

A hair clip, ruby red with a gorgeous fake flower, design to the stitching. It was a white center with pallid pink extending out to a deep scarlet.

Her face lit up.

It was beautiful.

"For me?" The smile became true and bright.

Mamoru shrugged.

"I'm sure you can imagine that Shin'ichi and I have very little use for it. It's just been sitting in our room for a while."  
Aeka knew he was lying.

For one: HIS hair was long enough to clip back.

For two: she could see where the price tag was peeled off and could tell it was still fresh.

For three: she read him much easier than Shin'ichi.

…

Was there…

…  
A chance…

He'd buy this...for her birthday?

He just mentioned it…meaning he knows.

Maybe.

He'd deny it if she asked.

But she'd be gracious.

"Thank you." She pulled her hair back to put it in place.

…

…

Ok, she couldn't hold it in.

She ran and hugged him.

He stiffened, glancing around for someone to pry her off.

…

…

"Let go." He said awkwardly.

"But when was the last time you got a hug?"

…

…

A long time.

…

…

Doesn't mean he liked it.

…

…

"Now."

She pressed her face into his shirt, and then sighed.

And obeyed.

Maybe…he wasn't as dense as they thought.

* * *

Benjiro opened the bag, ruffling through it before glancing to see if anyone was watching him.

Nope…everyone was…somewhere.

Three pairs of clothes….underwear-EW!- tank tops…whip…

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven knives….

Flip flops…

Uh….

_"Looks like the kind of bag to have a secret bottom. Here." _Hotaka knew what he was trying and figured no point in keeping quiet now.

Obviously the avatar finally got a brain and decided to check out _'Little Ms. Innocent Aeka'_.

Acting through Benjiro, his hand slipped through the side and found a spare zipper, undoing so before reaching for the contents inside.

Two Files.

And a badge.

Hotaka materialized at his side.

_"Sooooo….someone's being a snoop?"_ He asked.

"Yup." Benjiro didn't add that this wasn't the first person he was going through.

After all…there was a LOT to learn about the spirit.

And getting in his head gave Benjiro an idea of something and confirmed his previous speculations.

He's crazy.

A…really…disturbing kind of crazy.

As in…why wasn't this guy locked up before?

Oh, right.

Cause he probably killed everyone who worked there.

The badge.

It wasn't like Eita's…the passport badge thingy they used.

No this was much fancier.

Golden symbol of the Earth Kingdom with emerald outlining, Chinese or Japanese lettering across the bottom, he couldn't tell the difference.  
Ok.

That's what she showed the one lady when they needed to get to the Water Tribe.

Nothing really bad.

Files.

Shin'ichi had said to check these.

A giant "CLASSIFIED" sign labeled the first one.

So, natural interest meant open it.

…

_'What's this?_' He believed brain talk would be safer.

There was…a boy.

Mop hair black hair, gold eyes with a '_What the hell you lookin at' _look.

Name: Zheng.

DOB: May 23rd, 512 ASC.

_'ASC?'_

_"After Sozin's Comet. It's our starting year point. Like…you guys used AD right_?" Hotaka tried to estimate.

"Yeah but we're WAY ahead of 512."  
Huh.

Pretty sad.

He didn't even know what year they were in.

_"The kids fourteen." _Hotaka clarified.

Benjiro nodded his head.  
Same as him.

_"Why're you going through this guy's? Go to Aeka's file. Probably more interesting_." Hotaka picked up the other one.

Shuffling to the middle page, Benjiro froze.

Hotaka…

Just picked something up.

As a spirit.

Without taking control of him.

How…

Right.

Winter Solstice made him real for a while.

He took the page from him and looked.

A picture…of a girl.

Long bangs in her face…hair just at her shoulder…big…HUGE brown eyes-

_'THAT'S AEKA?'_ His mouth dropped.

H-how is that possible.

This girl looked almost sad…very timid and small.

School uniform…

Below had her name and description.

Same as the boy.

_"Looks like her profile for the school."_ Hotaka shrugged.

There were so many notes it was hard to follow.

'Quiet and insecure' 'Must learn to speak up.' 'Avoids eye contact.' 'Scared of fire.' 'Scared of lightning.' 'Special needs in fighting.' 'Bending excels.'

_'This doesn't make any sense!'_

Lower on the page it had a picture of her and two other boys.

One with long hair on to frame his face that was tied in the front…the second was that Zheng guy.

Teammates:

Nobu. Waterbender/blackbelt.

Zheng. Firebender/blackbelt/special case.

_"It's just stuff so when they need to assign her to missions they'll be able to know of her strengths and stuff."  
'But this doesn't sound anything like her!'_

Avoids eye contact? Since when?  
_"Well this is page one you idiot. Keep looking."_

Hotaka had a feeling what the rest would say and silently picked up Zheng's profile again.

_'Interesting…very interesting.' _

He hated it when no one told him anything.

If Benjiro hadn't already seen it, he would have taken the information and hidden it.

Maybe he still could.

No…the kid wasn't THAT clueless.

Oh well.

Distract him with Aeka's.

Page two consisting of nothing but classes, grades, and courses, Benjiro found his way to the third page, labeled at the top, "PROMOTED TO AGENT".

A missions category was next.

_'Wait…what?'_

_"She's a Dai Lee Agent dumbass." _

_…_

_'Are you serious?'_

_"You have no clue what that is, do you?"_

_'Not the slightest.'_

Hotaka thumped him on the head, Benjiro could actually feel it.

Weird.

Somehow he liked it better when it just fazed through.

Stupid. How the heck was the guy STILL so clueless?

_"She's…she's like the police for Ba Sing Se."  
"WHAT?"_

He glanced back.

Assistant Day Patrol: Lower Ring, section 4.

Assistant Day Patrol: Lower Ring, section 4.

Assistant Day Patrol: Lower Ring, section 4.

Assistant Day Patrol: Middle Ring, section 2.

Assistant Day Patrol: Middle Ring, section 2.

Day Patrol: Middle Ring, section 2.

Day Patrol: Middle Ring, section 2.

Assistant Night Patrol: Lower Ring, section 7.

Assistant Night patrol: Lower Ring, section 7.

Armed robbery,

-Target taken to Lake Laogia and resolved.

-Acted alone, no further threats.

Night Patrol: Lower Ring, section 7.

Night Patrol: Lower Ring, section 7.

Water tower investigation: Bomb discovered and deactivated.

-Two fatalities.

Night Patrol: Lower Ring, section 6.

Night Patrol: Lower Ring, section 7.

Hotaka laughed.

_"I love how you skipped over two major issues and didn't even notice." _

Benjiro lifted his head.

_'Huh?'_

_"Targets taken to Lake Laogai.' Do you know what that means?" _

…

_'They went on vacation?'_

This time a slap.

_'I don't like it when he's realistic…'_ Benjiro noticed Hotaka was quite brutal, a mark left on his skin.

_"Lake Laogai is for memory erasing, stupid."_

…  
_'What do you mean memory erasing?'_

_"I mean, if someone is dangerous and thinking outside how the Earth Nation wants them too, they'll take them there and make them forget they thought of those things."_  
Hit jaw practically hit the floor.

Whoa whoa whoa!

_'W-WHAT? How? That's impossible! They wouldn't!'_ He shook his head.

_"Well, they don't do it as freely as before. Like couple hundred years ago you talked bout war and they pulled you in. Now it's just if you make threats against them and prove a danger." _Hotaka pointed out.

_'WELL SO LONG AS THEY'VE LIGHTENED UP!'_

_"You better damn believe it! Trust me, could be worse."_

_'B-but why would they do that! It's…WRONG!'_

_"Because Ba Sing Se is strict like that. They don't want uproars happening, so they take care of it by letting everyone live in their own happy place."_

Benjiro remembered Shin'ichi's words.

He had said this was going to explain why Aeka didn't fit.

_'She took them here?'_

_"Yup. Probably was learning a few tricks herself too."_

She erased memories.

She had forced people to live fake lives through fake smiles to keep everyone else safe.

That…that was wrong.

Just telling people what they can or can't say?

Classifying it as too dangerous and then erasing it?

It…it wasn't freedom.

It was an illusion.

A fake.

You can't do that.

But…she did.

He scanned over the list.

Seven.

Seven times she made trips to Lake Laogai.

At least seven people she's erased.

"Seven knives." He whispered.

Was…there a chance…

His stomach made a complete flip.

But…

They were doing harm.

It was saving lives.

But they shouldn't be told how to think.

They should've just gotten jail time.

But…

She…

_'Th-that was before hand….she doesn't still think like that…right?' _

_"I dunno. Probably. I mean, these people picked her up right after entry. They tell her how the system it; she just nods and accepts. One with a clean slate is easily filled."_

Benjiro tried to swallow this.

_'Ok. Aeka…Aeka was forcing people…to keep them safe.'_

That…that was against them. That was completely against them.

She took away their will.

_"And if you direct your attention to four lines under…"_

Two fatalities.

Two people dead.

…

_'So wh-_'And then the realization hit him.

No way. NO WAY.

_'Did…did Aeka…'_ He scanned the list further.

Two here….one here…four here…six here….

Aeka killed people.

He tapped his teeth, now almost out of breath.

Aeka.

Little Aeka…what the heck WAS she? She….

_"Well…not necessarily HER…it coulda been one of the other people…but yeah. I imagine she added to part of those numbers."_

The list went on and on…he couldn't look at it.

He threw the next two pages down, skipping to the one that changed.

Titled: Second year.

It was a new picture.

Aeka looked like Aeka.

Short bangs with a grin, she had two small pigtails with the rest of her hair down, a black and white jacket was over the original uniform, black skirt changed to white.

Information like before…

And a picture of the teammates again.

None of them appeared to have changed as drastically, except the uniform…and Zheng actually didn't seem to want to kill them.

Aeka…was happy.

_'She…she was happy here…torturing people.'_

_"In their view, they aren't torturing. Just keeping ignorance. Ignorance is bliss remember_?" Hotaka explained.

Benjiro shook his head.

This was like…Hotaka being happy about killing people.  
It was WRONG.

Aeka…Aeka…

He pressed his lips closed, hard.

So…

Aeka.

He tried to picture behind her innocent smile.

What the heck was she thinking?

Pages…more pages of assignments.

A picture of her in an agent uniform.

Hair completely pulled back, stern look, beading eyes, hat covering top half.

Aeka?

This person was too hostile!

What was going on here?

That's not her!

Or…

Was it?

Which one was the fake?

Assignments.

Assignments.

He paused when they ended and more notes surfaced.

Dangerous. Endanger of rebellion. Associating with teammate Zheng. Relocated outside school.

level to activities. Missing classes. Possible Master Candidate.

He blinked so many times in a minute his eye lids were sore.

No. This wasn't going away.

Wait…

Not only was she…hurting all the citizens…she was being watched by them?

Aeka was a danger to the Earth Kingdom?

And then his eyes bugged out on one note: ELIMINATE.

Just below was one last assignment.  
'Infiltrate Fire Nation Base: No reinforcements. Risk level: 9.'

Benjiro dropped the paper.

_'Oh shit.'_

Hotaka glanced over those and smirked.

_"Ahhhhh….now THIS makes sense." _

* * *

Aeka was slow to walk, down the hall, back to her room. Technically, she still had a few more hours…but there was nothing to do.

The door opened in silence, not a creek to ruin the air, it took a her minute to step in.

Fresh blankets were perfectly folded, the kind that's soft and huggable, like a teddy bear's coat only spread out into the long warming sheet.

She came closer, and just plopped on the bed.

It was still warm, heating her face, she turned her cheek to side letting it pass through her as she closed her eyes.

A deep breath, it still smelled laundry detergent, a soapy kind…similar to the kind her parents had used.

She smiled, refusing to move for who knows how many minutes straight.

Just long enough for her nose to cry for a breath of fresh air.

She must have just missed Shin'ichi.

Something told her he made sure to evade her on purpose.

Yes…she'd like to have seen him.

But it's ok.

He's adjusting too.

Slowly lifting her head, Aeka noticed on the pillow.

A stuffed bison.

She crawled up, and held it up.

A bow wrapped around its neck, attached was a small paper.

Aeka pulled it out and read.

_I apologize, I checked many stores and none sold lemurs. It's too thick to strangle people with but perhaps you could use it as a club to beat them._

She chuckled at the reference.

Something fell onto her wrist.

Water…

A tear.

She paused, and then whipped her cheek.

What was she?

A baby?

There was no reason to cry.

But squeezing the doll to her chest, she gave silent sobs.

Hmmm mmmm mmmm mmmmm mmmmmmm mmmmm

Hmmm mmmm mmmm mmmmm mmmmm mmmmm

Hmmm mm mmmmm mmmmm mmmm Aeka

Mmmm mmm mmmmm mmm mmmm mmmmmm


	81. Terminal

_**Terminal**_

* * *

December 19th, 2010

* * *

"ISLEPTTHROUGHAEKA-YANGSBIRTHDAY! I'MATERRIBLEPERSONII''!"  
Aeka woke up to these screams, sitting up to find Kenji in a near fetal position, shame written all over his face.

…

_'I must have been tired…'_ Normally she hears/feels people coming close.

Although, considering she'd barely rested at twelve, it wasn't really that much of a mystery.  
"It's not that big of a deal. Aeka-chan knew Kenny-kun was tired and wanted to make sure he got his sleep." She explained, pushing the covers off.

Kenji shook his head.

"But still…"

How do you forget something like that? Especially when she's stuck like she is…that means he was supposed to make it extra special for her.  
"It's still my birthday! We can play now and technically you won't have missed it!" She smiled, and then glanced at the clock.

And frowned.

Eight.

Wait.

"Um…you're not supposed to be down here yet…" He knew the rules too…

Had the guilt been eating him up THAT much?

Kenji snapped out of the previous depression.

"Shin'ichi got an invitation from the Fire Lord and had to go because of political issues. Mamoru had to go for protection and Iwao just got back so he's busy telling everyone bout his assignment or trying to find someone too! It's safe!" He gave her a thumbs up.

Aeka hesitated.

She didn't want to break any rules.

…

Ok…maybe it's a bit late to be worried about THAT.

"Ok!" She jumped off the bed, hugging the bison to her chest.

Kenji looked ten with his childish grin.

"Right! I already know how I'm going to make it up to you! I got the perfect present!" He revealed a box, gift wrapped and all.

Aeka's face lit up as he began to hand it to her, and then swung it out of reach, "But not here."  
"KENNY-KUN!"

She tried to reach for it but he was pretty quick, holding it above his head.

Aeka pouted, disliking the toying.

"Nu uh…not yet."

Ok.

Plan B.  
"P-L-EASSSSEE?" She gave her best adorable look.

He spun around.  
"Nope. Not gonna work this time." He was very easily persuaded by her, but if he didn't see the cuteness, he wouldn't fall for it.

Aeka stuck her tongue out.

Well fine.

BE that way.

"Hurry up and get changed! I'll be outside!" He was out the door before she could even ask, closing it behind him.

She tilted her head to the side.

Huh.

Um…ok.

Grabbing her robe, she pulled it over the tank top and sweats, carefully tying it at the center; she didn't really see why he'd ran out.

She was putting on layers, not taking them off.

Well.  
At least he was a gentleman and not a pervert.

Running a few fingers through her hair, she was pleased for the straightness, harshly ever any tangles.

On the nightstand was the clip, she grabbed it and pulled the front longer strands back, bits of tapering still too short but acted as a frame for her face.

Aeka followed out, Kenji was there, as promised.

He smiled at her, and then took her hand.

"Come on!" He pulled her along.

"W-uh…ok-" She barely had time to think before she found a problem.

For the typical girl her age: She was lightning.

For an agent: She was quick

For a Master: She was just about average.

For Kenji: She was a turtle.

An airbender AND a master was a dangerous combination, like giving a humming bird coffee.

For the first half she was practically flying behind like a flag, unable to even put her foot down before tripping from lack of proper time.

Kenji seemed to have caught on and slowed down a bit, allowing her room to run; it was a bit embarrassing. but she reminded herself that bending did make a large difference in this case.

She hadn't been to this section of the palace yet.

Lower…below the dungeon…they paused at one final door.

Kenji glanced around to make sure no one was looking, and then nudged her to go through.

_'Ok. I'm dead…'_ He knew this was suicide…

But she was trapped in here for so long…

He was sure she'd like it…and they'll be back before anything bad could happen.

And both were smart enough to get out of any problems they may get into.

Nothing to worry about.  
Ok.

He talked himself into this again.

Aeka's mouth was as rounded as it could get, tilting her head to the side.

"What's that?" She asked.

Kenji smiled.

"Shin'ichi's bike."  
Down the stairs, Aeka studied it over.

"It looks like a Motorcycle." She observed, feeling the smooth metal with her hand.

Kenji nodded.

"That's the basic idea."  
Aeka paused, understanding what he was actually planning.

"Are we allowed to?"

"I helped him fix it…and he'd told Iwao that you couldn't ride it if you were failing school. My grades were perfectly fine before we left." He rocked on his heals.

Aeka giggled.

And, of course, she did have a perfect 4.0…meaning that both were clear.

Having already adjusted the seat, Kenji swung his leg over and gripped the handles.

Ok.

This felt awesome.

Aeka took the seat behind him, looking around.  
"Do we need any helmets?"

"Why? I'm an airbender! That means I got lightning fast reflexes!" Kenji made a small motion with his hands just to emphasize.

Aeka grinned, and before wrapping her arms around his stomach…it was actually a bit hard.

She supposed he did have what was considered muscles for someone of his age.

Kenji hoped she didn't notice that his face turned red at this motion.

_'Right…I got this…'_

He released his energy into the handles, the engine shot to life. He turned the grip holds; the power reflected behind them; so fast they took off like a bullet.

Aeka tightened her grip, pulling him close while her hair was bustling behind her; he tried to not to appear too shocked.

_'Act like you've done this before…'_ It was hard.

This wasn't as steady as Shin'ichi made it look.

Ok.  
New respect for the guy.

Taking control, he guided himself out of the tunnels, having memorized the pattern before.

Left, left, Straight. Right. Right. Straight. Straight left…Out.

At the lighting difference, Aeka finally had the guts to open her eyes, a fresh moon gleaming bright and proud, she managed to shift her head to the side.

Everything was buzzing by; her eyes could harshly make them out.

Trees…grass….bushes...buildings?

She couldn't tell.

The wind.

It was so loud against her ear she couldn't hear anything.

A deafening breaker, her eyes dried out but she didn't mind,

She could survive.

Kenji wished he had more guts.

He knew Aeka would like to see the town…that all the cool little shops and games and people would intrigue her.

But that would be pushing it too far.

She still couldn't be seen.

Who knows what would happen if she was.

…Maybe…Shin'ichi wouldn't figure it out….

What's he going to do? Go around with a picture saying: _'Was this girl here?'_?  
Come on…he wasn't THAT protective.

No no…

They shouldn't be pushing it.

Be happy with what you have.

…

Maybe next time.

Ok.

Next best thing.

No doubt.

"HANG ON!" He tried to call over the motor, whether or not she obliged was pretty hard to tell; squeeze him anymore and his eyes were going to pop out.

He whirled it around, a near complete doughnut…he may have been showing off a bit.

Oh well.

No reason not to.

* * *

"Avatar Shin'ichi! What a pleasure!" The Fire Lord greeted.

Both exchanged bows and fake smiles, aware of the pictures currently being taken by the press.

"Fire Lord Suzume." Shin'ichi returned the gracious attitude.

Suzume gestured to the seat upon which Shin'ichi sat, the Fire Lord next to him.

The two best seats in the house, below them was the stadium. It was a warrior contest…tests to prove strength and ability.

Stands of people were circle around perhaps five hundred at maximum; it was a traditional event.

One the Fire Lord always attended in recognition of these fighter's hard work and talents.

The crowd cheered and the games began, both pretended to watch though there was little interest in this festivity.

Strong people going through obstacles and trying to kill each other.

Yay...

Shin'ichi could still kill them all by just looking at them.

"So it seems the puppet has been doing well." Suzume took the first shot.

_'Puppet'_ was the insider joke many people played on Shin'ichi that, depending on the person, could earn you an early grave or a punch to the face.

"More or less." Shin'ichi let it roll right off him, "And I see your grey hairs have grown in nicely." The avatar took the easy route.

True, the Fire Lord was barely in his mid-thirties, but age had always been a sore spot for him.

Dark brown hair with just the smallest signs of silver, it wasn't as long as the typical royalty allowed. Just enough to tie in a top knot; he even lacked beard, cleanly shaved.

A Fire Lord of modern day.

He gave a fake laugh at the joke, the eyes glaring at him.

He did look a lot like his father.

Shin'ichi never met the man personally…but had seen many pictures.

Not a spitting image…the nose was the Fire Lady's and lacked the completely muscled build.

How funny.

If you compared side by side, his brother did strike a large resemblance…but you wouldn't even place them as so otherwise.

Both just wore the expression so differently…

"So how is business?" It appeared to be a safe route, but Shin'ichi knew he was looking for something.

But wait.

"Rather peculiar actually." Shin'ichi was glad he brought it up, "As I'm sure you've heard, a few months ago I was employed by the Fire Nation for the Water Tribe incident…and then, through what I'm sure was a miscommunication…they claimed they had orders from YOU to restrain me." He folded his hands in his lap, "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

The Fire Lord's look of surprise had BS written all over it.

"I can assure you not! I certainly would not have given such demands."  
"My thoughts exactly. I do not believe you would be so dimwitted as to try such mediocrity. After all, it would be in direct violation of our treaty." Shin'ichi reminded him.

Suzume nodded.

"I have no idea where they felt they had the authority to pull something so imprudent . I would make it a point to address them properly; however you have already taken the time to kill most of them." He said.

"Anyone who attempts to confine me is committing mutiny. I was simply fulfilling my part of the agreement. Besides, I had heard that they had fake evidence of your so-called command. I couldn't very let that surface to the public." Shin'ichi shrugged.

Suzume twitched a bit.

"Evidence?"

"Truly interesting isn't it? It's as though they had this completely planned through." The avatar slid his eyes to him.

The royalty kept a cool face.

"Were your crews capable of recovering any of it?"

"I saw no reason why I should have attempted to investigate. I simply destroyed everything there was and let it be." Shin'ichi lied.

Suzume knew it was false.

But he couldn't point it out or else Shin'ichi would question.

It was a _"Ok, I know you did this, You know I know, I know you know I know and you know I know you know I know."_ A silent code that was often used between the two.

But if there was something of proof then he needed to know.

That could very well void the agreement.

But if there was a void, why would Shin'ichi wait?

Because then he'd be a liberty to attack them.

That's right.

The kid was still on his land.

Nothing to worry about.

"It was a disappointment that you needed to take so many however. I do have a nation I am trying to protect and expand. Well trained soldiers are not easy to come by."  
Shin'ichi gave him that.

"But if they were so well trained they should know better than to go against orders."  
"Perhaps they were thinking of the best interest of their nation."  
"Trying to make the avatar their enemy is the best interest of their nation?"

"Trying to enforce loyalty to one's homeland is."  
"It almost sounds like you agree with their actions." Shin'ichi cleaned his lenses.

A fake smile.

"Of course not. I'm just hoping to set a few boundaries for future references."

"Future?"

"Incase there is another incident like this…we are attempting to pull many back for defense and will need all we have."  
"Oh, that's right. How are you planning to handle Ashton's declaration of battle against you?"

Suzume took a moment.

"Ah yes, you mean that joke Benjiro." He laughed for real this time, "I have no interest in him."

Shin'ichi raised his eyebrow.

"Really? My research has shown that he is making quite impressive progress with winning both Earth Kingdom and Water tribe forces."  
Suzume waved it off.

"Yes. The brat who has no experience in any military training is supposed to make me shake? Not so easily."  
Shin'ichi returned the chuckle.

"I'll give you that. He certainly is a dreamer."  
_'I hope you rot in hell oh-great lord.'_ His eyes told his real opinion.

'_And you'll be dragged down right with me as soon as Takeshi gets a clue.'_ Suzume replied

Both turned their attention to the games.

* * *

Coming to a slow stop was harder than it appeared. Kenji's attempt to keep it leisurely and easy ended up with a jerking turbulent like motion, nearly crashing into a tree; just a few scratches that could easily be fixed.

Aeka tried not to tease him too much, hopping off with enthusiasm.

"Alright. We're gonna have to walk from here." He instructed.

Glancing back, Aeka hesitated.

"Can we just leave this here?" Aeka didn't want it to be taken.

THEN they were dead.

"Don't worry. I doubt anyone else would know how to work it and not too many people come around here." Kenji assured her, "Besides, it's too thick to ride this through."  
He held out his hand.  
"Promise you won't let go? I don't want you getting lost."

Aeka thought she ought to mention that she could feel vibrations and couldn't be lost…but that seemed a bit of a mood killer.

Accepting; it was back to running.

Branches and trees, it was brushwood with grass at least knee high; Aeka was glad they had obstacle course training at her school or else this would be a very humiliating.

At least he had to slow down enough to evade all the natural debris.

It was about a two minute jog at most, nothing unbearable, although halfway through she noticed an incline that was hard on her knee.

Muscles had completely reformed in her left leg; building them back up was, of course, was needed.

And then Kenji halted her.

"Alright. You can climb right?"

Aeka looked at him confused.

"It doesn't look half as good down here." He explained.

Aeka noticed the large rounded evergreen tree that was off to the side, Kenji already near it.  
Climb a tree?

Hmmm…

It'd be good practice.  
She nodded as response.

The first branch was high, much higher than her reach.

Kenji moved to help give her a boost, when Aeka ran head on.

A jump, Her foot bounced off the trunk of the tree, giving her extra height, she caught it with her left hand, pulling herself upward in a fluid motion.

Kenji's mouth dropped.

. . .

_'She…wow…ok…she's pretty good…'_ He just stared as she was scurrying up the branches like a professional.

Maybe he needed to give her more credit…

"You coming?" Aeka called.

Kenji smirked.

Squatting, he summoned air beneath him and managed one jump, flying in the lead to the fifth branch; Aeka ducked to avoid falling leaves.

Jump, grab, pull-up.

Step over, use for balance, swing leg up, stand, repeat.

It was a near race, Aeka was one long stretch of combinations while Kenji had to pause, find an open hole, and then bend air to launch him above.

In the end flying did win, Kenji had a good ten second wait period until Aeka caught up; she took only a second of panting before sliding out farther on the branch.

Both sat three-fourths up the tree, Kenji jumped to the branch on the side, it bent a bit under his weight but nothing to fear.

Aeka's eyes widened.

The town was far enough away for it to fully lie before them, but close enough for the houses to be counted.

Lights seemed to bounce off one another, some colored in red and blue…they were a mirror of the stars; the rain having done its business and left. There were so many out tonight…

Even with all the civilization's distraction, they shun as though magnified with a telescope, a picture perfect sight.

Aeka beamed.

"It's pretty!"

Kenji returned the smile.

"I thought you'd like it."  
After all, she'd been cooped up for so long…surely this was the least he could do.

The wind was blowing enough to sway the tree, a little bit caught her hair, pushing it to the side; Kenji was careful to balance the present on his knee before reaching in his back pocket.

He pulled out the iPhone.

"Aeka-yang." He caught her attention.

She glanced at him and he snapped a photo.

The flash sort of stunned her, and then she laughed and he took another.

"You have a phone?" When brought here, one of the first things she decided would be useless was her phone.

No service.

"I like technology." He rubbed his head.

And then he held it in front of both of them and they crunched together, careful to keep from falling, and posed with funny faces.

They turned to look at the picture and laughed at the results.

Aeka made a fishy face, eyes wide with cheeks sucked in and lips puffing. Kenji had put bunnies ear behind her with his tongue stick out and squinting eyes…they really were immature.

"I'm gonna keep this. That way, in a few years, we can be so embarrassed that everyone'll just laugh at us." He promised.

Aeka liked that thought.

Maybe…by a few years, everyone would be calm.

Maybe they'd all be friends…and Shin'ichi would be safe and all the Masters under complete control…  
Benjiro would have done his part and they'd only have to worry about what to do next.

Why was that thought so hard to believe?

Were both groups so enraged at the other that it was impossible to believe they'd work together?

In the end they both wanted peace.

It's just to what extent they wanted it.

If only they'd understand.

Why divide when you're strong together?

Look at her and Kenji.

They both, in technical terms, chose opposite sides.

But they came together and now are part of Shin'ichi's biggest secret. They were able to break through only a week.

Was that not proof enough?

Kenji handed her her present.

"Now you can open it."

Aeka was careful with the string, untying it before ripping the present along the folds; Kenji kind of liked how delicate she was with it.

As if the paper needed preserving.

Cause she was cautious like that.

Always thinking ahead and-

Kenji felt his face grow red and then turn away before she could see.

"Huuuh?" She lifted up it up and knew immediately, "I can't take this!" That was way too much!

It was the phone.  
The one Kenji had personally designed, black steel with a wide screen; it had a slide out keyboard with hand drawn letterings over it, perhaps a bit bulky but impressive none the less.

"It's a gift!" He assured her, and had to look away for the blushing again, "You could be leaving any day now…and this way we can still talk and all…you know, in case there's an emergency and all."

Both of them were now in deep water…if anyone found out that they knew what they did they could be in big trouble with the masters.

Communication would be needed if they wanted to try and help both teams.

And…

He liked talking to her.  
"B-But…" Aeka knew that this was rather excessive.

Never take a gift over thirty dollars unless it's from your parents. Aeka was sure this was way above price range.

"If you try to give it back I'll be offended." Kenji cross his arms and tried to be angry.

Aeka laughed; aware he needed many many lessons in deception.

Kenji liked her laugh.

"Ok. Fine. I'll remember this." She knew she'd have to top it for his birthday.

Luckily she had a few more months to think it over.

But…he was right.

She ...could end up leaving any day now. Takeshi couldn't be away forever…and once he came everything was going to go downhill.

Aeka was confused.

She wanted to go back to everyone…Huyu, Eita….they would be worried about her. She liked them. They were her friends.

Family?

No…perhaps not yet.  
Eita was the kind who needed to protect. She needed to be needed. Aeka needed attention. She grew used to it with her friends and found the solution rather affective for both.

Huyu did try to act like a bit like a brother…

But wouldn't do too much.

Much more like a Senpai. Give advice, try not to be too bossy…

It was a good, healthy relationship.

Yes.

She was close to them.

But thinking of them as family was too excessive.

Close, comfortable friends.

But, then what was the limitation to start considering someone family?

When did she consider her old teammates family?

And…with no means of disrespect, but her family didn't exactly set the bar high.

Why should she not consider them family?

Because she felt closer to Kenji than she did with them…while she's had months to create a bond and only perhaps a single month put together for Kenji.

Why is that?

She couldn't answer herself.

If she felt close enough to him, why is it she never thought once to stay?

Could she so simply just throw away her old believes?

When she counted…there were perhaps as many reasons to stay as there were to leave.

She wanted to help.

But she didn't know if helping would be helping or if it would ruin everything.

And then it'd also mean she wouldn't be able to finish the war.

So long as the war went on, classmates would be fighting.

Not specifically hers…but kids.

They would be pulled and thrown to battle.

Unprepared most often.

She already hurt too many by keeping silent about her status.

If she had only the guts to speak up, they wouldn't have been hurt….by she couldn't.

She was weak.

She didn't want to make the same mistake.

"You ok?" Kenji asked.

Aeka was hiding a between her shoulders.

Ok?

Define.  
Physically: Yes. She was back to perfect health with very little evidence of her failure months ago.

Mentally: that was questionable.

Emotional: No…she had too much riding on her gut to even consider stable.

"Kenny-kun…" She tried to think of the question…yes…that one, "do you hate being a master?"

People envy them for it.

Hate them for all the power.  
But…Huyu had despised it. Saw it as a curse.  
Over time and seeing him struggle she understood the idea.  
She began to accept the view.

Kenji, however, was stunned.

Hate being a master?

He smiled.

"No. Not at all. I'm actually pretty glad I am." He answered with confidence.

Aeka couldn't believe it.

To say it so straight forward? No hesitation?

"Even though it got you mixed up in all this stuff?"

Kenji sort of swayed.

"Well…I don't like that this has come down to so many people being hurt and fighting…but actually being a master doesn't bother me."  
"But it means we die younger. That we're weapons and'll always be in danger of being taken advantage of."

Kenji laughed.

"Then maybe it's good I joined Shin'ichi. I mean…he at least admits that we're his tools."

Aeka shook her head.

"That doesn't make it any better."  
Kenji already knew he trusted her.

And …no.  
He didn't mind telling her.

"Aeka-yang," He didn't let the seriousness of the subject ruin his grin. "I'm ready to die…I mean, I don't want to, but it doesn't paralyze me like most…so in technical terms I could kill. I know it would have little effect on me emotionally…but I don't. Do you know why?"

Aeka crunched her nose.

Because he hadn't been in the situation? Because he was afraid it'd be too painful? Because he was too nice? Against human morals?

A shake of the head was the only safe response.

"Because I spent my first nine years being told I would die." He leaned back, the branch shifting with his weight, "And I survived. Under every statistic I was to die, but I defied the odds. If I was given the chance to live, why shouldn't I give it to someone else?"

Aeka paused…and thought it over.

Dead by nine?

How was that?

That was before all the Master stuff…in his old life he was supposed to die?

She looked at him with concern, and his face fell to look below them.

"My parents…spent a long time trying to figure out how it exactly happened…but the hospital could never really explain it." Kenji said, "I was born a preemie…way too early…and ended up needing blood. Somehow…through a mix up or something, I was given HIV positive blood and was infected."  
Aeka lifted her head slowly…eyes wide.

HIV?

Yes…she took health in seventh grade. She knew this. She knew what he was talking about.

_'Kenny-kun…'_  
"No matter what they did…medication and treatment just wouldn't help like they hoped. By the time I was eight I'd gotten Lymphoma…" He kicked his feet. "I had to take a lot of medication…lot of stuff that made me sick but I was sick without it anyways so I never understood the difference. I'd sleep for days and my mom would come in…a lot of times crying…and I'd wake up and have to show her I was ok." He chuckled, remembering how timid his mom could be, "I remember…one day, when we were supposed to do testing for bone marrow…and the doctors called it off. They told me to go home and enjoy my life…because it wasn't going to be much longer."

Because he remembered it exactly.

Terminal.

It wasn't a new word for him that day, he'd known if for a while. They all applauded him for lasting this long. But it was that day they told him it was coming.

Closer than ever.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_"The doctor said I'm terminal?" He had liked the way it sounded grown up and used it a lot._

_His mom pulled him close, it hurt his neck a bit while he had trouble keeping his eyes open…he was tired._

_But not THAT tired._

_She was crying._

_"Well that's mean." He tried to sit up, his mom glanced at him, "the doctor shouldn't tell you I'm terminal without asking me. I'm not terminal. I'm fine. The doctor got it wrong." _

_It wasn't denial.  
He felt it. He wasn't done yet. He had a fight to put up.  
And there was no way he intended to lose._

_His mom had cracked a smile through the tears._

_"You should go tell the doctor that. He should know he's wrong. He'll feel really silly if he doesn't know." _

_And then she had laughed…and promised she would._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

His parent's always commended him as _'their little trooper'_.

They pushed a lot…pushed for treatment.

He remembered having a long talk with them…about whether he wanted this.

If he was in pain.

He was.

And he told them that it was ok.

He told them he was ready to die.

But they weren't ready for him to die.  
So he wouldn't.

Aeka was trying not to cry.

Kenji…he…Kenji…

"And then…when I was nine in a half…I was better. Not like, perfect…but I could sit up by myself…walk around without needing help…by time I was ten they declared me a medical miracle. The cancer seemed to have disappeared, and despite my immune system being shot, I was ok. I didn't get sick or infections…they were confused."  
_'Because of the Master energy.'_ Aeka understood, '_It began to take over and kill everything.'_

"I only got to go to school for a year…but I still had a bunch of sick days because of appointments and testing and extra treatment….but it didn't really matter."  
Kids had been foolish…a lot were thinking they'd be infected if he touched them or looked at them.

Missing out wasn't the worse thing to happen.

He hated it…but got used to it. Some of the smarter kids accepted him…but missing so much of prior education meant he was still behind in many relationships.

And to have him be so far ahead intellectual wise didn't help.

He looked at Aeka.

She was in tears.

"K-Kenny-kun…" She said through a sniffle.

He tried to give a smile.

"C-C'mon now! I'm better now! See!"

She shook her head.

"B-But why…why…"  
He just rolled his shoulder blades back.

"Same reason Shin'ichi doesn't tell everyone. It's just not the sort of thing you bring up. Sort of a party killer really." Kenji just couldn't let the grin leave his face.

Because if he can't laugh at it…what could he do?

Aeka choked.

Didn't he understand?

How…how could he not?

"But…that means…that…"  
"Yeah. The only thing keeping me alive is the Master energy. When that starts to drain it'll probably be worse...but hey, I haven't agreed to being terminal yet. Until I agree to it I refuse to believe it!" He held up a fist, showing he'd keep fighting.

He knew.

And he didn't care?

He was ok with it?  
How could one be so casual?

She couldn't stand it.

She threw herself on him in a hug, it wasn't the smartest move.

Both ended up knocking off balance, both let out a scream and BOTH went tumbling down. Kenji managed to catch her and flip around; keeping a soft landing but they had managed some pretty good scrapes.

Setting her down, he held on to the cut against his arm, she began to cry.

"I made it worse!" She wiped her tears.

It was a bit confusing whether these were real or part of an act.  
A gut told him it was real.

Kenji quickly tried to man up and quit babying it.

"No no! It's nothing! We needed to get down anyways! You saved us time!" He assured her.

She shook her head.

Kenji crunched his shoulders.

He wanted to tell her it wasn't that bad.

That because of the sickness…he learned a lot. Because he had a lot of free time, he got to read and study. That he had time to take apart his first computer and phone…that he had time to research all the science behind them.

Everything he knows today began with a simple interest as a sick kid.

He was a survivor.

Meaning he takes what he learned and uses it to get stronger.

But he didn't get that chance.

She just hugged him again, soaking in her tears, he didn't get it.

Yes…he'd had sympathy before.

More often or not they congratulated him however.

Why the tears?

"Aeka-yang…." He didn't really know how to respond.

No response.

_'Way to go genius. You made the birthday girl cry.'_

Note to self: Girls were a LOT harder than any computer system.

* * *

_**~Flashback~ **_

* * *

_"WHAT?" Miyuki slammed her hands on the desk._

_"You've got to be joking!" Fai choked out._

_Nobu shook his head._

_"B-but…"_

_"How many units have been dispatched?" Zheng was the only one to remain out of shock._

_Aeka's face was pale._

_Cheung gave an approving look._

_Excellent._

_Tactics first, show no fear in front of his subordinates._

_Zheng was an excellent leader._

_"More than a healthy amount. And then some to secure our borders. Security in all areas has been raised and, as you can imagine, we will be holding trials to make up for those that we've lost." Cheung announced._

_"Whoa whoa, back up." Kyo could only take so much at once, "What do you MEAN the Water Tribe has been attacked!"_

_Yes._

_Please go back to that._

_"We have official reports that the Fire Nation Navy attacked the Capital City of the Northern Water Tribe." Cheung repeated, sitting on top his desk._

_When Cheung gets serious, you know not to joke._

_"When did this happen?" Kou tried to keep his eyes in his head._

_An attack…_

_Full out._

_Yes there have been minor battles, but against the capital?_

_That was just asking for it._

_"Two days ago." Cheung announced._

_Two days…why did it take so long to get here?_

_They had pretty good communications, Aeka knew that there was their own version of telephone. Why were they barely learning NOW?_

_If people were sent to help…._

_Oh._

_Aeka remembered why now._

_They were students._

_No reason TO tell them until now._

_But…still. This was war._  
_They needed to be kept on to date on this sort of thing! Not like they have any other way of learning news!_

_"And…how does it look?" Nobu whispered._

_His family was here._

_Or was here._

_But that's still his heritage. That's still the waterbenders' culture._

_The teacher rocked his head._

_"Too soon to say."_

_"Way to boost confidence." Yuri dropped her head, trying to think of what this could mean._

_Miyuki reached back to put her hand on hers._

_Yuri actually DID have some family there._  
_Distant cousins that she hadn't seen in forever._

_That didn't mean she would be fine imagining them gone._

_No._

_This wasn't happening._

_"You said they're replacing people. What's that about?" Zheng asked._

_"Geesh dude. Show a LITTLE concern for the others." Terou scolded him._

_"The only way we can do something is when we're promoted. If there's a way that we can speed up that process then we ought to listen." The firebender turned around to address all of them._

_"In technical terms, no, there isn't anything for you guys in particular to do because you're the special squad. You'll be acting as guards for the Earth King and any of the emergency assignments from him." Cheung pointed out._

_Yuri let out a small squeak, neither a cry nor a whimper…just a sound._

_The whole 'can't do anything' is just so cruel._

_She put her head in her hands to hide._

_You don't show fear here._

_It was frowned upon…even Aeka was getting better._

_For Yuri..._

_Yes._

_Hiding was the best option._

_"BUT, yes. There are going to be testing being held by next week." Cheung pretended not to hear._

_Everyone in the room fidgeted._

_"As in…we could become Agents?" Miyuki whispered the forbidden idea._

_Cheung nodded._

_"It's not completely unheard of for first years to try and pass…just extremely rare." He announced, "BUT, don't be too hasty to enter. People do die in these. Often we have more deceased than new agents."_  
_"Isn't that counterproductive?" Zheng asked._

_"Not exactly. We adjust our enrollment policy every time these happen, to balance out with the next generation." _  
_Perhaps it was just Aeka, but she thought there was some serious frustration going on in some of the others faces._

_No one pointed it out._

_So neither did she._

_"How's the testing work?" Zheng was only interested in one thing._

_"Well, first you have to have your teacher give approval for you to enter, which I will," He held up a finger, "Then, ALL of your squad must agree to enter. One person chickens out and you have to wait." Aeka shrunk, "during the testing you will be divided into your sections, and will be ranked based on performances. The competition, is, however, very brutal."_

_"What are the tests like?"_

_"That's something you'll see for yourself."_

_Zheng narrowed his eyes._

_"Wh-"_

_The door swung open, another agent immediately sprinting in._

_She ran in and whispered into his ear._

_Cheung nodded, and then froze._

_"What?" He jumped off the desk._

_The woman glanced at everyone in the room, and then muttered slightly louder, just enough for those in the front row to catch a few words._

_All leaned forward in interest._

_"What's she saying?" Aeka leaned forward to Zheng, so obviously trying to eavesdrop._

_He shushed her._

_"Alright. Class dismissed. Go…do something." Cheung waved them off, out the door in seconds._

_…_

_"Master? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Fai asked._

_"I heard Master's State!" Miyuki raised her hand._

_"And some waterbender is apparently taking out the navy on his own." Zheng stroked his chin, "So….the Master of Water has returned to this world then?"_

_Everyone looked at him._

_Half burst out laughing._

_"Take a bit of cactus juice did you?" Kyo chuckled._  
_"C'mon Zheng, you don't REALLY believe in that whole Master shenanigan do you?" Yuri came out of her hands, completely recovered._

_Aeka used her training to remain calm._

_'Don't react, don't react.'_

_"Why? You don't?" Kou yawned._

_"It's a kid's story!" Fai agreed with Yuri._

_"No it's not! They're real!" Miyuki defended._

_"You're telling me you believe there's ANOTHER world that has people twice as strong as us here?" Fai raised his eyebrow, "What the heck did they teach you guys while your here?" perhaps it was a good thing he was a late arrival._

_"It's not that impossible." Aeka rocked her head._

_"Now look what you're putting in her head!" Yuri jumped up._

_"They're REAL!" Miyuki was actually disagreeing with her._

_"Yeah, along with the tooth fairy right?" Kyo clasped his hands together._

_"There's a spirit world, why can't there be an alternative dimension?" Terou asked._

_"Because it's impossible! Don't they say the ones here are like, immortal or something?" Yuri tried to remember the myths._

_"Only AFTER they reach sixteen." Nobu said._

_"So what the hell happens before then?" Fai asked._

_"They sprout wings and fly away." Kyo waved his hands as so._

_Aeka twiddled her thumbs._

_So…there were more Masters than just them?_

_She'd have to remember that._

_"I doubt it. Probably just takes them time to heal or something." Zheng mumbled._

_He was trying to think….Aeka wondered about what._

_Was it that hard for these people to accept?_

_Why?_

_Wasn't this part of history? Or did they believe it was something a looney person had added in?_

_Was it a 2012 theory?_

_"But then…how do we know this isn't the same Master of Water as the one from here?" Yuri asked._

_"Because OURS is a girl!" Miyuki waved off._

_"How would YOU know that?"_

_"Because she's beautiful and graceful and I know!"_

_"Girls spend way too much time in fairytales." Fai exhaled._

_"It's not fairytale dude! I'm telling you! They're real!" Terou sat onto his desk._

_"But if the Master of Water came back to this world…doesn't that mean ALL of them would have came?" Zheng asked._

_"Right. Eight all powerful benders came and haven't tried to take over the world yet?" Yuri asked._

_'Take over the world?' Aeka's mouth dropped._

_What did they think they were! They weren't monsters!_

_What would give them such ideas!_

_"They wouldn't have been trained yet." Kou rolled his eyes._

_"Masters from the other world don't have bending there." Nobu nodded, remembering that._

_"Then HOW are they supposed to be all strong? How would one guy be taking on a fleet?" Kyo was confused._

_"Because when they DO get here they're perfect benders!" Miyuki tossed her head in emphasis._  
_"Right…" Zheng raised his eyebrow._

_"AEKA-CHAN! YOU'RE A MASTER!"_

_"Huh!" Aeka jumped._

_"She's only been here for a couple of months and is a perfect bender! She's a master!" Yuri pointed._

_…_

_"I think there's a height requirement for a Master." Zheng raised his eyebrow._

_"Yeah, and there's NO way a master could be as good as her with only a few months." Terou pointed out._

_"EXACTLY! It's so ridiculous it's not possible!" Yuri seemed to think she made a point._

_"Nu uh!"_  
_"Yu Huh!"_

_"NNNNUUUU UHHHH!"_

_"YUUUU HUUUUH!"_

_"But even Sensei believes it!" Kou broke the two girls up before there would be a slap fight._

_"Cheung always screws with us." Kyo pointed out._

_"I don't think he would about this…" Nobu was pretty sure the teacher was concerned._

_"What difference would it make if there is a master though? It's the Master of Water right?" Terou asked._

_"You idiot." Kou threw paper at him, "This mean that there's going to start looking for the Master of Earth."_  
_"Oh so now we're going on a myth hunt?" Fai was convinced these people were high off cactus juice or something._

_"If they can find the Master of Earth and recruit them, then they'd have the ultimate weapon on their side. Probably all the Nations are going to start going through investigations to find them now." Zheng announced._

_"Why! They don't exist!" Kyo didn't see why that was so hard to except._

_"Apparently a lot would beg to differ." Yuri grumbled._

_"But this is bad for everyone in the city." Nobu announced._

_"How?" Aeka glanced back._

_"Because you heard Cheung. They're going to be drafting more students for here. Meaning more kids are gonna be taken." Zheng answered for him._

_"It's already bad that there'll be testing to pull more…but if there's a master out there, you can sure as heck bet there'll do whatever they can to find them." Kou announced._

_"And once they're here they can't put them back. Too many people could find out what we're about." Nobu agreed._

_"It just sucks! How can they take more? It'll start a feud with the adults if they're kids are being taken to 'help their city'." Miyuki slammed her hands on the desk._

_Aeka couldn't talk here._

_All of them were pulled against their will._

_She sort of just went along with it._

_That's right..._

_Most of them have families outside of here…_  
_Families who they haven't seen them since they were called in._

_Prisoner until they're agents._

_And now they would take more._

_All because of her._

_Aeka paused._

_What now?_

_Does she confess to being a master?_

_Would that make it better? Save the younger ones from being taken? But that'd threaten her freedom. What would they do if they found out?_

_Take her away? Force more training?_

_She didn't want that…she liked it here._

_But…if it was hurting more people…_

_How could she be so selfish?_

_"There's nothing we can do for them." Zheng interrupted, "But there is one thing we do need to discuss." He was leader._

_And man did he get respect like one._

_It was quiet the moment he stood, everyone alert for his word._

_Walking to the door, he locked it and faced them._

_"I'm taking those tests. Is there anyone I need to kill in order to make that possible?" He lit a flame in his hand as a threat._

_Glances around._

_Aeka gulped._

_Her hand twitched, about to raise…when she stopped herself._

_She's a master._

_Stop being afraid._

_If she won't expose herself she ought to at least do her best with what she will._

_Zheng seemed to have noted her momentary thought and was glaring at her._

_She shrunk, and shook her head._

_He nodded. _

_Good._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

Aeka eventually let go of him and tried to _'let the past be' _as he put it…but she couldn't help being sad.

Kenji went through all of that…and still wore a happy face.

Could he really be ok with it?

She was a pretty timid child.

Being told she was going to die…that would have horrified her.

But he made it sound like it was no big deal.

Because his everyday routine was being told that.

How that must have hurt him…scared him…

She felt for him.

She wished she was strong and would be 'oh…ok', but couldn't.

Kenji was her friend.

And not only did he have to live through that trauma as a child…but he had to live with knowing it'd follow him.

That of the masters he'd be first to die when the energy as transferred to the next generation.  
That he'd have to deal with this all over again and not be as lucky.

How did he not worry?

How could he do that?

She hugged him tighter as they drove on the bike, somehow hoping it'd keep him here.

She didn't want it.

Not again.

She didn't want to lose another friend.

Through the tunnels, they were back in the mechanic workshop too soon…she spent an extra second keeping him prisoner before releasing.

"You do realize Shin'ichi is going to kill you, right?" A voice.

Both froze.

_'U-Uh-'_ Kenji's head was shaking as he lifted it.

Yuu was at the top of the steps, slowly making his way down.

"Iwao thought of taking out the bike once and Shin'ichi blaste -" Yuu spotted Aeka behind him, "Oh…am I interrupting?" He took a step back.

Aeka lost all color, eyes wide.

This was the Prodigy of Fire based on the footsteps and description…

"I-I—uh…"Kenji was shaking.

Crap.

Wait.

Yuu never met Aeka before! There was a chance…

Ok.

Play it cool.

"Yeah…this is my friend from town…she really wanted to see how it the scooter operated so I showed her…right...T-Terra?" He tried to pass this off.

Aeka caught on and nodded enthusiastically.

"I didn't think there could was a way to equally balance out the energy of bending and the electrons needed to keep the basic laws of motion with the difference in mass and all." She sputtered out what she could think of as scientific words.

Yuu laughed, now at the bottom.

"Are you two still two young to refer to it as a date?"  
Now Kenji turned red.  
"I-It's not like that!"  
Aeka wished he did better under pressure, under extenuating circumstances it would have been best to act as a secret couple…would explain a lot more.

"If you insist." Yuu held up his hands to show he wouldn't be pushing it, "Terra, correct? I'm Yuu." He introduced.

Aeka bowed.  
"Good evening Yuu-san…sorry for the inconvenience."

Yuu paused, and smiled.

"I haven't heard of one to use suffixes…although Kenji has said it's a habit of the Master of-"  
_'Uh oh…._' Aeka didn't think they'd take such in detailed notes, _'Stupid stupid!' _Basic law of deception.

Change everything.  
Why oh why did she have to have old habits?

Yuu recalled the description of her…Aeka tried to give an innocent smile but through his eyes you could tell he was confused.

"Are you…"  
"Dead? Yes. Dead, sent to the spirit world, brought back, and killed again." Both jumped.

Mamoru.  
Behind them.

W-when did he get there?

Both turned to his murderous gaze.

"I-I…it was…a..uh..hi…how was your day?" Kenji trembled.

"What's going on?" Yuu asked, aware this wasn't now about a stolen bike.

"Oh nothing. Just your typical juveniles being sentenced to death." Shin'ichi was at the top of the stairs, "I shall have the pleasure of playing reaper." They looked at his eyes.

Oh yes.

Death.

"SCARY!" Aeka jumped into Kenji's arm in a typical Scooby-Shaggy move.

Kenji took a step back.

"I don't think I can outrun them…" He warned, aware that was supposed to be the next step.

He didn't even fully blink and a hand slapped onto his shoulder.

Shin'ichi.

"No." Shin'ichi tightened so hard that his bone felt as though it'd pierce through, "You can't."

_'I-I didn't even see him move…'_ Kenji panicked.

"Right…d-definitely not."

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**R.I.P Kenji and Aeka. You shall be missed.**_

_**... **_

_**Oh relax, I'm kidding!**_


	82. Testing and Homework

**Testing and Homework**

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

* * *

_Zheng held the doll by the arm, as far away from his body as possible; it may as well be poison._

_"You're joking." He looked at Cheung._

_"It's not even a cute doll!" Miyuki scoffed, tossing it to Yuri, who juggled it before throwing it to Kou._

_He made a face but didn't try passing it off._

_"Can I hit it?" Terou asked, swinging his around by the leg._

_Just a piece of rag with hair strung on the top and a plastic bag wrapped around like a dress, it was pathetic._

_Aeka took theirs from Zheng, cradling it in her arms, she tried to move the fake strands from his face…quick dots for eyes and a straight line for a mouth._

_No effort in details._

_But everything could look better if you just treat it well._

_"Ok." The teacher shook his head, "Here's the rules. You are to act as though this is a royal-"_  
_"Royal piece of shit." Zheng glared down at it in Aeka's arm._

_He wanted to burn it._

_She held it away so he wouldn't._  
_"A ROYAL as in princess or King or whoever you want to envision." Cheung ignored the comments, "AND are to make sure that it is in perfect condition by the end of this task." Cheung continued on,_

_"What if we beat it up and then fix it?" Kyo asked._

_"NO, you cannot fix a human if you were to let someone attack them."_  
_"We can!" Miyuki and Yuri raised their hands._

_"Not this one." Cheung crossed his arms._

_Aeka knew what they were trying to do. Testing to see if they could not only battle, but battle when they had to watch others._

_The doll was actually a terrible stand in._

_In real life, there'd be someone panicking. Someone who may make a stupid mistake or try to run away and be out where they could be taken._

_This rag would just lie here…._

_Useless._

_But she supposed that this was just to see if they were capable of it. Perhaps later there would be more training._

_"You'll be given a map as to where you're to go, and every stop has a question. A hundred question total; if you miss one, you're out." Cheung announced._  
_Aeka clenched her jaw to ensure it wouldn't drop._

_You HAD to get a hundred percent?_

_No room for mistakes?_

_How cruel could you get?_

_"We don't have time for 'close'. Either you pass or you don't. Simple as that." He said._

_Obviously not!_

_Did one question REALLY matter?_

_Couldn't they be a bit more lenient?_

_Aeka took a deep breath._

_Ok. Just be calm._

_Nothing to overthink._

_Her parents had had the same expectations._

_Just use them as motivation._

_Use THEIR pressure to get through this._

_Besides, Zheng and Nobu were with her on this part anyways. They could make up for what she couldn't._

_"What kind of questions are there?" Zheng asked._

_Cheung shook his head._

_"Can't say."_

_Aeka dropped her shoulders._

_Math…physics…English…limited Physical tests…_

_All those she'd be ok._

_Science was a bit iffy…but nothing they could completely cream her on._

_History._

_She'd be dead._

_No amount of books she read could completely equal to the amount of time she's missed to learn._

_Ok._

_Be calm._

_Just be calm._

_"So we just have to pass this and we're good?" Fai tried to remain hopeful._

_Yes, Aeka agreed._

_That seemed a bit too easy._

_"No, this is preliminaries. Next stage I'll explain if you get there." Cheung denied, "But, this isn't going to be just a stroll. Agents will attack whenever they feel fit. Not like those upper classmen attacks. REAL battles. It could be once, it could be a dozen. They'll attempt to take your royal and your job is to protect, lose it, you're out."_

_"What if we use it to smack them?" Kyo asked._

_"Then you'll be handing them over as a hostage which is treason, and will fail." Cheung didn't laugh._

_Aeka figured this semi-serious attitude was because there were so many people around._

_All classes were huddled with their teachers, all of them giving instructions; Aeka never realized how many people were here._

_Hundreds she guessed…there were many every time she passed the halls._

_But she never gave them faces._

_They were just people._

_People outside her group._

_In the end…she only knew her team._

_Why is that?_

_A few turned heads to glare at them, instincts told her to look at the floor. Their feet._

_Something to lose the attention._

_But practice allowed her to keep eyesight._

_To return the cold gaze they were trying to intimidate her with._

_She wasn't scared of them, she told herself._

_"I'd be careful, watch your guys's back." Cheung lowered his voice, leaning closer to them, "You are allowed to attack each other to limit the competition…and as you can imagine, first years don't always get a nice crowd."_

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

**_December 20th, 2010 (Just after midnight)_**

* * *

"NOT only, did I have to spend the past three hours playing nice with the Jackass I've been imagining dead for the past DECADE; I get to come back, find that my scooter, that took over a YEAR to build, missing, and BOTH of the people I specifically told NOT to do anything stupid GONE." Shin'ichi was pacing, "And then…not only do you two have the NERVE to come back with it scratched up, you're so STUPID that you go and let Yuu find you!" He threw his hand in the direction of Yuu.

Aeka tried to no to giggle at how funny it sounded.

Yuu…find you. Like you find you…How do you find you?

Hehe…philosophy joke.

Right.

Serious.

Yuu sort of adjusted, feeling like an intruder.

"I didn't mean to ge-"  
"And you two don't even have the common sense to freakin lie and pass it off!"

_'Well so long as honesty is important…' _He raised his eyebrow.

Kenji took a step forward.  
"It's my fault I-"  
"I don't give a DAMN whose fault it is! For two geniuses that was a dumb move!" Shin'ichi snapped.

"Bu-"  
"You broke the agreement. PERIOD! I don't care if the damn house was on fire! YOU WERE NOT TO LEAVE THIS BUILDING!"

"We technically-"  
"Oh shut up! If you give me another technicality I SWEAR I'll Ugh!" He snarled, plopping down on the couch, Mamoru already lost interest.

Back in their hidden room, Yuu had the chair in the far corner, the two brothers the sofa, the two masters the middle of the room with hanging heads.

Shin'ichi was rubbing his temples so hard it must be giving a bruise, but nothing made it ok.

These two.

DAMN these two!

"You're just as at fault as them. I told you it'd be too dangerous to let them roam around." Mamoru yawned.

He received a cold glare.

"Just saying." Mamoru shrugged.

"If you _'just say'_ one more damn thing I swear I-"  
"Just go back to yelling at them." The shadowbender sighed, not wanting to be dragged into this.

Shin'ichi was on his 'I swear I'll kill you' mood in lighter version.

If these two push much harder…well he'll just say screw it and lash out all hell.

Mamoru planned to be out of here by then.

Maybe he'd save Yuu too…nah, screw him.

Shin'ichi was running his hand threw his hair, trying to keep from letting his temper take control.

Give him credit.

"If I may point out…" Yuu tried to get a say here, "I do understand why you keep this all a secret…and I know the others will as well…if you were to explain the situation you'll find that they won't hold anything against you." He had only heard the basic parts though.

About the Masters and Prodigies of this world and how this was their watch house.

Nothing of the important part.

"The only reason this place is safe is because they DON'T want you guys to know. They need you to trust Takeshi, therefore they act as though he is shielding you. If they learned that you knew the truth then they'll keep you as hostage." Shin'ichi growled.

Didn't they think he'd think that far?

Honestly!

Just let him do this his way!

Aeka shuffled her feet.

"But we Masters are stronger aren't we? We have more energy and Benders State…" She whispered.

Shin'ichi looked at her.

Oh. Now they want to go on a murder spree?  
You HAVE got to be kidding him.

"There are very few ways to actually kill them for good. None of which I believe any of you will be capable of." Mamoru explained for him.  
"Like how?" Kenji asked.

"Don't get any ideas." The shadowbender narrowed his eyes; Shin'ichi wanted to just smack some sense into them.

"Look. You guys can't do anything. None of you would be able to defeat me anyways." Shin'ichi knew that.

He held back for their safety.

IF they tried something like going against them, he'd be forced to probably kill them all.

Not even a quick death.

No, ok, even HE might make it slow and painful just to make up for all this shit!

Aeka and Kenji both knew why but Yuu was confused.

"Wouldn't you be help-"  
Both the masters shook their head.

Shut up.

Don't talk.

Let it be.

Yuu didn't get it.

Shin'ichi didn't look at them.

"My loyalty is to them. It's not a choice."

Yuu tilted his head.

"Why?"  
Shin'ichi let out a breath, throwing his head back and began to thump against the arm rest.

Great.

NOW he'd have to deal with this one.

"Long story." Aeka whispered to Yuu.

He looked at them in bewilderment, and then back to Shin'ichi.

_'I think they broke him…_' He would have laughed if he didn't think it'd push Shin'ichi on a shooting spree.

"If it helps, I can-" Kenji began to offer when Shin'ichi held up his hand.

The motion said, _"If you talk, you die"._

Mamoru cleared his throat.

"Ok. All of you…leave. Aeka, go to your stupid cell and stay there. You're not allowed out until I say so. Kenji: your room. No lab. You're grounded. And Yuu…just don't tell anyone anything. You do, I can assure you it won't be pleasant." Mamoru waved them away.

Shin'ichi and him needed to plan this out now.

Or, well, Shin'ichi needed to plan it out and he needed to nod and listen.

"But we-"  
"NOW." Mamoru lifted a bit of shadow, narrowing his eyes as a threat.

"SCARY!" Aeka jumped into Kenji's arms again.

This time he did bolt out, ruffling Yuu's clothing with the speed.

The firebender looked.

And then back to Mamoru.

"They're an interesting pair." He confessed.

"OUT." Mamoru demanded.

Yuu scurried along like an ant, closing the door carefully to evade a large click.

Mamoru let out a sigh before bringing out a drink.

Shin'ichi skipped the glass and just chugged straight from the bottle, getting a good amount before pausing, wiping his mouth clean.

"We gonna have to tell him?" The younger brother asked, confiscating the alchohol, aware that Shin'ichi passing out wouldn't help anyone.

While the avatar originally tried to keep it out of reach, he decided not to play a stupid game and handed it over, groaning.

Think. Think.

No…there was no way to avoid it.

It was safety for Yuu, and for him to understand why he needs to keep his place.

"Shit…" He growled, lying back to take up the whole couch.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

No outsiders were supposed to know.

Only those effected/part of it.

The ones who had a danger in exposing anything.

Never did he think he'd let someone else in.

If he'd known there'd be three he'd probably have shot himself.

Two of his teammates…the freaking Asian Jimmy Neutron and the over polite and questionable guy.

And then add one annoying agent that seemed incapable of learning the world_ "Prisoner"._

He didn't want them to know.

If they knew… he hated it.

Period.

Humiliating, yes, but he could joke once in a while…but not many people understand. They see it as pity and lose respect.

He couldn't deal with that.

Now Yuu would be in on this…that's two that'll be in danger from the Masters and Prodigies once Aeka left.

"We could erase their memory." Mamoru offered.

Shin'ichi sighed.

There were many techniques possible…but Aeka no doubt knew many of those tactics and how to defend herself…Kenji was a given that she'd warn.

And then there was the possibility of bits creeping back into their head, meaning it'd be harder to explain later if they could regain it.

Of course, Master energy meant they WOULD regain it.

Kaimu was the only one who'd completely mastered the ways to mess with the brain.

And he was NOT going to let them get ahold of any their heads.

Once they're in there…you don't know what they can start controlling.

"No…that's too unpredictable." He moaned.

Why the heck did they have to be so stupid?

Was it so hard?

Shut up, do what he says and nothing more.

Everything would go fine then.

There wouldn't be any trouble….

NO.

People just had to have a mind of their own.

Why couldn't people just accept that he was smarter?

Genius meant he was prepared.

But he supposed the two were rather impressive themselves…

But they didn't understand!

They don't know what could happen nor the extremity of it all!

Just leave it to the veterans!

Mamoru threw a pillow in his face.

"Sleep it off. I'll watch them until needed."  
Shin'ichi shook his head.

He blew on his bangs before removing his glasses.

Dropping the disguise, he felt like he needed another drink, but figured it'd be more effort to try and take it than it was worth.

"No…I still have a lot to check over."  
Mamoru knew what that meant.

He needed to figure out what the best method for this would be.

He couldn't say it though…if he says it and can't figure something out…he'll have failed.

This way, if he gets an idea, it was just by luck.

Mamoru nodded, feeling assured none the less.

Shin'ichi always had an idea.

Nothing to worry about.

"Don't overwork yourself. Get some rest before the sun's up."

* * *

_I shifted positions, my back against all the books; I sighed, thinking maybe I should have brought my own chair._

_Yeah._

_Like I could find a chair in this place._

_Ok._

_Let's see….'Master's and Prodigies began when-' blah blah blah…no that…'because of high energy they're life expectancy is above-' know that…'Speculations believe that another dimension holds' yeah yeah….'killing a master-' jackpot!_

_Glancing about, no, it's clear._

_I quickly hide it in the bag._

_Don't know how it got here or what it was used for…but I found it and so it's mine._

_Only damn thing I own other than my clothes._

_Even then, only one set, and they never get dirty…which was pretty weird but I don't complain._

_Pulling from the top of the stack I made; I roll onto my back before reading._

_This one's from that second world._

_Harry Potter…boy wizard…I've heard of this before…supposed to be pretty popular._

_Huh._

_There's a chance the other masters will make references to this…it'd be good to learn of how they process in they're head._

_…_

_Ok I'm bored._

_I toss it aside and sit up, glancing at the fiction side._

_Percy Jackson….looks boring._

_Mortal Instruments…why is there a shirtless guy on the cover?_

_Perverted book I guess._

_Twilight?_

_Sounds ok._

_Is it supposed to be a metaphor?_

_Like, last hope or something?_

_Ooh…maybe it's a battle book._

_I flip through the pages, looking for the word blood._

_Found it!_

_…_  
_"Are you enjoying it in here?" It was a dried voice…very automatic and emotionless, I peer over the cover._

_"Not really…either this is written by a chick's point of view or a very gay boy." I throw it aside, uninterested in how 'his skin glistens in the sun' or whatever._

_Wan Shi Tong is glaring at me in whatever way an owl can…I just recognize that emotion of people._

_"And to what reason do you believe you are worthy of using my library?"_

_"I've been coming here for two months dude. Are you barely noticing?"_

_"I am not a fool; I have been observing your selection, interested in who your target is ."_

_I smirk._

_"What makes you believe I want to kill someone?" I ask._

_"All humans are the same." _  
_Ok._

_I laugh at that, letting my pitch roll around to give it that crazy sound, I didn't get to do it so much anymore._

_"But I'm not really human am I? I'm a spirit, aint I?" I roll onto my stomach, giving a fake fascinated look._

_"You are an abomination, nothing more, nothing less."_

_"DEMON abomination. Don't forget the Demon. VERY important."_  
_Ok. _  
_He's getting annoyed._

_Yay._

_"I find your lack of respect displeasing."_  
_"I find this conversation pointless but I don't think either of us are getting out of it soon." I sit up._

_Wan Shi Tong stares._

_"This is one of the rare moments when I believe that the world of mortals is better company than the Spirit World."_

_"Oh? I did that? I feel so special."_  
_"WHAT is your business here?" He tries again._

_"Even if I were to tell you, you wouldn't get it. It's my business and none of yours." I let maturity seep into my voice._

_A warning._  
_Don't mess with me._

_"Nothing is private to me. I know already a great deal about you, Guardian Kichiro."_  
_That name._

_It stung and I clench my fist._

_"Hotaka."_

_Don't GO there._

_"Kichiro's meaning is 'lucky son'. Do you despise it as it is a joke on your life?" Wan Shi Tong sounded like he already knew._

_Oh go fly away stupid head._

_"No. I hate it because it was given to me by a man who couldn't keep it in his pants long enough to question the slut who was tearing off his shirt." I regarded those who conceived me._

_Not parents._

_I was an orphan long before they died._

_If this answer pleased him I couldn't tell._

_The guy-owl-uh…spirit, was pretty much single faced when it came to emotion._  
_"And no titles. I'm Hotaka. That's it." I doubt he'll ever be needing to address me again, but let's make that clear NOW._

_Titles are nothing._

_They're something people give you to make you FEEL important._

_Nothing more._

_"Regardless of your name, you have been using the knowledge of my library without consent. I certainly hope you have a contribution to pay your debt." He was hoping to scare me out of here._

_Hmph._

_He's gonna have to do a LOT better than that._

_"Actually, I was waiting for you to drop by," I reach into the front pocket of the bag, careful not to reveal the book I'd be borrowing for later, "I have a deal I think you'd be interested."_

_I pull out two vials and a tube, keeping them hidden in my palm._

_"I've been keeping an eye on that calendar there, since it's the only way to keep track of time in the mortal world," I point at it with my free hand, "Accordin to it, I've been dead for six months. That means we roughly got round three and a half years til the masters return. Until then, I want free access to your library. No questions, No 'little visits'. You just let me do my business."_

_Ok._

_I know that look._

_It's first I've seen it on an owl…but I know that look._

_How do you describe it?_

_Hmm._

_Snarky._

_Don't know if that's a real word or what it'd mean, but that's him right now. Just Snarky._

_"I do not like demons in my library. They are always bringing destruction."_

_"Oh relax. I'm a lot calmer now, I aint gonna be doin nothing you gotta be worried bout."_

_"Calm is not the same as in control."_  
_I narrow my eyes._

_"Ok, look. Once you learn where the problem is it's easier to fix. I'm me, not the other spirits. Meaning you can't base me on their shit."_  
_"I can judge you by your behavior in the mortal world, which was utmost repulsive."_  
_"Take a look back on me from thirteen to fifteen…with the exception of my death." If he pulled out a tape or book and started going over it, I have to admit._

_I wouldn't be surprised._

_"It is impossible for one of your kind to be tamed without some sort of occasional out lash."_

_Ok. _  
_He's really pissing me off now._

_I took a deep breath._

_"Look. Do you wanna see what I got offer or not?"_

_"Knowing you it's probably property of another spirit."_  
_"You know, for 'He who knows ten thousand things', you sure are pretty damn biased."_

_A blink._

_"You are not doing well in persuading me."_

_Well if you'd shut up and let me offer I'd show you, dumbass._

_"Fine." I held out the first piece, a thin silver tube, striking the trigger, it turned to a staff, "It's the original design of Shin'ichi's now favored weapon."_  
_Twirling it in my hand, it was off._

_Without airbending, it was nothing but a stupid staff. I released the first blade and then the second, holding it still for him to look, "I can write up the instructions on how it's designed. Only other one in mortal world is Shin'ichi's. I tell you how that works as well." I set it on the floor before him."_  
_I could see his head lift in the weird way that it could without a real neck._

_Ok._

_Next._

_I hold out the vile._  
_"Blood?" He asks, "This is a library, not a hospital. What use could I possibly have for blood?"_

_You can choke on it, stupid._

_"Because it's my own." I throw it and catch, "Of my mortal body. I'm the first hybrid, the first experiment that fully lived with full mixed blood. A combination of all, royalty, demon, guardian, avatar. One of a kind." I knew how rare I was._

_I wasn't going to let that go to waste, "Think of what there is to learn from it. After all, a healthy dose has been known to make one go mad."_

_Just look at me._

_I set it next to the staff._

_And the third._

_"Shin'ichi's blood." That's pretty much self-explanatory, I put it down, "We got a deal?"_

_He eyed me for what seems forever but I don't flinch._

_You don't intimidate me._

_Just because I'm cooled off doesn't mean I'm incapable of turning it on at will._

_Make a move._

_I dare you._

_"Why do you want the Masters and Prodigies dead?" _  
_"I never said I did." I remind him._

_"Yet your eyes read revenge."_  
_"Look. My business is my business. Take the damn stuff or just say no already."_

_Don't bug me._

_I got enough spirits growling at me._  
_"You need to learn manners. I believe there are books for it." He swiped his hands over the offer, it disappearing as an acceptance._  
_"Ima wild child. I aint believe in no manners." I used as much slang as I could just to tick him off._

_Tossing the bag over my back, I figured that book would take a bit to go through._

_Oh the joys of homework._


	83. Countdown Deaths

**Countdown Deaths**

* * *

**_December 21st, 2010_**

* * *

_I jumped._

_Over the metal staff, I saw his hands run across the side._

_Straight to stage four._

_The fifth weapon would be deadly one day…but for now, he was incapable of wielding it with accuracy. Still too new at it, I would have thanked the spirits if I didn't despise them so much._

_But this was still bad._

_VERY bad._

_Blades on fire, Shin'ichi attacked, much quicker than I recall him being._

_He was at my side, I slid to the left, backing up to avoid losing my head; I flew back, trying to think this through._

_Takeshi was laughing; I could hear his stupid fat head practically rolling back._

_Earth shaking…shadows going all funky, yeah, watch my footing!_

_Shin'ichi just glared at me, lifting his head to the point that the glasses had a glare._

_"If you don't fight back, I'm going to kill you." He warned, shifting the weapons in his hand._

_Oh._

_Ha! I needed a good laugh!_

_"Like I'd ever let YOU kick me around." Jerking my wrist up, the blade revealed itself from the inner forearm guard._

_Hidden blade…a nice little book-inspired weapon I made._

_Step back; I keep my head steady, focusing on battle and not murder._

_I don't care how much training or extra energy Shin'ichi has._

_I've kicked this guy so many times when he was down._

_He is NOT going to beat me._

_Aware he can't match my speed, I charge ready to strike, a move to stab at the shoulder and he blocked, the heat from the flames burns brighter._

_Sweating, he tries to push, to burn my face; I can't let it touch me!_

_With the free blade he takes a shot at my stomach._

_Too slow._

_I jump and bash him in the head with a kick, the glasses jumped only once onto the floor._

_On the side of my guard I grabbed the hidden shuriken, launching them with dead on accuracy; he dodged without even thinking._

_Instincts._

_Crap, I forget, he's got that now._

_And he has a longer reach…._

_Ok, get the weapons away from him._

_Bending._

_He's just about equal with me now…but I still have the advantage of …well, being me._

_Whirling my hand back and throwing it forward, ice claws try to stab through; he crossed the daggers and let them melt, charging for my head._

_I spread my hands apart, letting the water from the trees move to drown him; he begins to spin the swords, releasing air that worked as a vortex to blow it away._

_An airwake caught him before he could stand up, he back flipped to gain control, it cost him the swords; they fell to the floor cooled off with the blades reflecting sun in my eyes._

_Look away and I'm good._

_Ok, now restrain._

_Through the corner of my eye I could see black._

_A shadow, Mamoru, coming to help._

_Both Shin'ichi and I threw our hand out at the exact time, pushing him back._

_This is our fight._

_Not yours._

_Butt out kid._

_The damn avatar appeared next to me; a punch to my head, I grabbed it and twisted it behind his back, shoving him to the tree._

_As soon as he was close, he stepped onto the trunk, running up before jumping behind me to capture me, bark ran against my face._

_Shit!_

_It scratched, but I took a deep breath, exhaling a blast that threw us backward. He stuck his feet to the floor, standing ground as an earthbender, but I was free._

_Marital arts._

_He can't match me._

_I swing at his lower leg, he evaded, jumping and attempting a bash upward at my nose, I leaned back and preformed a back spring, trying to kick his chin, he rolled out of the way._

_Damn it!_

_When'd he get quick?_

_The last….the last time we tried to actually kill each other…_

_That was a while ago._

_He aimed for the pressure points, our hands were quick and near impossible to follow. Block, hit, aimed at my head, now my chest, shoulder, arm…I was pushed to defense._

_Oh hell NO!_

_I summoned energy to my arms, letting memory guide and I was at attack, yet he blocked them._

_ALL of them!_

_I swung my back hand before I jumped, about to kick again when he caught my leg._

_Then I realized where my advantages were losing._

_He wasn't a wimp anymore._

_Ok…yeah I was all muscle…and he was pretty thin compared to most._

_But he was strong._

_He wasn't a child with babyfat..._

_Dropping to my hands I used my other leg to kick at his chest, it made him stumble back; but I'd hoped to make him tumble over._

_As a response he blasted me._

_It shook, it hurt, it was fire iced over with a force that I couldn't withstand._

_Energybending._

_Losing my breath, I was flying and on the floor before I could think, eyes rolling around, I was panting._

_Damn…_

_Damn it!_

_He had to use it?_

_My hands…ok, they're there…my brain's gained twenty pounds…no I need to get up…._

_"SHIN'ICHI STOP IT!" The scream pierced my ears and I could see the shock in his eyes as well as mine._

_Fire swarmed him; blue flames and I could see tears in her eyes, she'd pushed him to the tree._

_No…no no NO!_

_Bad!_

_DAMN IT!_

_He didn't hesitate._

_I heard her scream. It pierced my ears to the point I couldn't even hear anything. The blood splattered to the floor, my heart._

_Hers?_

_No…this was mine._

_The one that was pumping. Going faster._

_And faster._

_No..no….I could feel everyone just stare…beams in enjoyment…they liked it! THEY WERE DAMN GLAD!_

_My control snapped._

_"DAMN BASTARD!" I WONT FIGHT IT!_

_LET MY ANGER KILL THEM ALL!_

_I DON'T CARE!_

_HE HURT HER! _

_THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN KILL HER IS ME! DAMN IT!_

_NO ONE! NO ONE BUT ME!_

_DAMN THEM!_

_I'LL SEND THEM TO HELL!_

_Shin'ichi prepared for attack but I was faster._

_Faster than they expected. A blink and was there, I had Takeshi's throat pinned._

_I couldn't keep my hand still!_

_I DON'T CARE IF HE'S BIGGER! I CAN TEAR HIS THROAT OUT!_

_Yet he was laughing._

_Laughing in his STUPID WAY!_

_"Now THERE'S the demon I know!" He cackled in a choked voice._

_THE DEMON THAT'S GONNA KILL YOU!_

_Bashing my hand back I managed to bring blood._

_Blood._

_Haha!_

_It's good. I remember it! The need for it! I want MORE!_

_It tinkled at the bottom of my throat until it was near crawling out of my mouth._

_I laugh until my jacked up soul was satisfied, letting all means of moral and self-control I practiced release._

_Let me out!_

_Let me kill with pleasure!_

_Without reason._

_No._

_With reason to TAKE OUT THESE SONS OF A BITCHES!_

_Another moved near me, Kaimu._

_A stab at me as I did a backflip, bringing my foot down to hit his head, it missed, but man I could feel the wisp of his hair!_

_THAT close._

_Shin'ichi practically tackled me to the floor and the 'gracefulness' of martial arts was up._

_GOOD._

_He began punching my face._

_Over and over, I couldn't breathe through my own blood and choked._

_Spitting a mouth full on his face, I grabbed his shirt and then arched my back to throw him backwards_

_On top now, I returned the favor._

_And it splattered!_

_Everywhere!_

_Red!_

_I bashed and bashed, practically trembling in the enjoyment…_

_To stop was what I needed._

_What would be right…_

_BUT I DON'T CARE!_

_Against his eyes…those FAKE eyes! DAMN IT IF YOU FIGHT ME YOU FIGHT ME! NOT THIS!_

_NOT LIKE THIS!_

_Arms reached out and clasped around my throat._

_I did the same, my muscles practically flexing on their own as I nearly broke his windpipe._

_My head was light…it was nearly floating away with lack of breath, but I could see it in his face to._

_Not._

_Yet._

_Lose conscious dumbass! Pass out already!_

_H-hurry…I…DAMN IT!_

_On three we both let go and I wasted no time to resume the blows._

_He reached up and tried to block as well as he could but I'm stronger._

_I'M STILL STRONGER!_

_Releasing my blade again, I took a strike at his neck._

_Both hands caught it, blood dripping down his palm as he tried to keep it from entering it._

_YES!_

_This was it!_

_No more._

_NO more stalling._

_I will!_

_I WILL KILL HIM TODAY!_

_It was a war of strength….but with him on two hands and me on one it wasn't fair!_

_JUST DIE ALREADY!_

_Glaring into his eyes, I saw the rim glow and could feel the power._

_He screamed and I was tossed off, the aching from before returning._

_NO._

_I'M NOT THAT EASY._

_Without a second to waste I was on my feet, Running at him again._

_DAMN IT!_

_Why isn't it like before!_

_WHY DOESN'T HE GO DOWN LIKE BEFORE?_

_The others…I can't even tell if they're fighting or letting this be the deciding match._

_WHO GIVES A DAMN? I'LL WIN!_

_Someone stops me._

_Arms wrapped around me in a headlock, they're standing to block Shin'ichi too._

_The Masters and Prodigies…the one's that are unforgivable anyways._

_I leap forward, trying to throw him off but this one's stronger._

_DAMN IT WHICH ONE IS IT? WHICH ONE DO I NEED TO KILL?_

_"Hotaka!" I heard her panting._

_Takeshi has her, a golden dagger to her neck._

_Blood seeped down her shirt, the wound was flesh, across the stomach…not fatal, thank goodness, but still must hurt like hell._

_Thrashing around and it gets tighter._

_"Calm down." Hissed the guy, "Control your spirit."_

_THE FREAKIN PRODIGY OF AIR!_

_SCREW HIM!_

_DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I CONTROL MYSELF WHEN I WANT TO!_

_I throw my head back to catch his, startling him as I charge at them, Kaimu intercepts me, holding a blade to my neck, and the man has already flipped me onto my back and caught me._

_DAMN IT LET GO!_

_"Shin'ichi, come here." Takeshi motions._

_Not even a glance as he obeys, Takeshi hands him the dagger and Shin'ichi holds it to her throat._

_Through the corner of my eye I see Mamoru, completely freaked out, sitting while shaking, aware this wasn't like before…not a kids game._

_Yes, he was adding much more trauma in his mental scars right now._

_"Now here's how it'll go." Shin'ichi began to explain, and I narrow my eyebrow, oh SURE make HIM do it! "We're going back to the Fire Nation, no struggles or issues. You even think about it and it'll go bad real fast."_

_Kill her._

_I want her dead._

_But it has to be me._

_It HAS to be me. But right now they will._

_Unless…_

_I press my head to the floor, aware of checkmate, I take breaths._

_Think. Think. Think._

_Slowly my blood lust disappears and I'm the one in charge, I'm the strongest._

_Keeping my head clear, I lift and nod, Kaimu pulls me up; I swat him away._

_Circling us, they want me to head on. They'll be watching me._

_I could run…_

_But…UGH! I should go demon again and screw them!_

_One of the girls handcuff my hands; as if THAT'D do anything._

_No no…they have to keep their experiment in control._

_Ima kill them later._

_Shin'ichi catches my eye, and I bite my lip._

_Yes._

_Shin'ichi._

_A twig snaps, and I could hear her moving to my side, her arms restrained as well._

_Her eyes are red and puffy, sometimes I wish she'd just grow a spine._

_No…cause if she was a hothead like me I wouldn't stall on the killing part._

_I take a deep breath, my face throbbing from the hits, I'd wipe the blood but, Oh, wait, I CAN'T._

_Shin'ichi's kicking the stones, thinking._

_Oh, NOW he's thinking?_

_Ok._

_I can't stand it! Coming closer to him, none seem to notice._

_"You're more powerful than them." I whisper as I come behind him, "Sooner you learn that, sooner you're free." Pretty obvious._

_He stopped._

_So did I._

_He lifted his head, proof that he heard me._

_"No. I'm never free." He whispered._

_I know his curse._

_I know what he means._

_But It doesn't mean I believe it._

_"Only if you never fight it." He can sure as hell fight me. How bout a bit more effort on their side?_

_Yes. I know there's no amount of practice that can completely fight it off._

_But…there's always something! Just keep away long enough to find it!_

_They were looking now, aware something was going on._

_Or because I let my freed handcuffs go._

_Probably not the second…that was just expected of me._

_I could tell they were trying to figure out what his next move would be._

_I should have felt it._

_I should have known._

_But I'm a Fire Nation._

_I'm stupid._

_"I never said." He completely faced me, "I wouldn't fight."_

_I saw it._

_His hand, his arm extended._

_The gleam of gold._

_And the coldness of air as my stomach was torn through._

* * *

Benjiro screamed.

Not just a little peep or a casual let out of breath.

No.

This was a full out, lung full, rolling from the throat, cackle in the mouth, death raising scream.

Everyone jumped, Huyu had his sealed summoned and was ready to fight within a second; Emi subconsciously grabbed the pillow…as though it' be capable of acting as a shield.

Heaving in air, Benjiro held his stomach as tight as he could, continuously shifting with sweat gluing the hair to his forehead.

"What the hell!" Eita screamed.

"G-Gold…d-dead…ba-d…ow….bad….dead…blade…" He shook.

He could feel it.

How cold…it was cold…he was cold.

Pulling the blanket around his shoulders, he shivered.

Huyu studied him for a moment…but it was all the same.

Nothing affecting his spirit.

…

"Uh…was there a spider or something?" If Benjiro answered yes to this he will literally kill him.  
Benjiro didn't hear him, or decided it was too ridiculous to answer.

Huyu couldn't tell.

_'Pressure getting to him?'_ Next guess.

But…little early wasn't it?

But considering they were actually on Kyoshi…that they had a ride in a few days to the Fire Nation…

Maybe it just scared him.

Benjiro shook his head, calming down.

Emi put a hand on his shoulder; he glanced up, not even clear head enough to blush.

"We probably just overworked in practice today." Emi liked to think it was the simple things.

Hotaka was near real, one who didn't know he'd died wouldn't have known the difference, unless you count the unable to bend part. Therefore he forced all of them to fight him earlier.

And...

They didn't suck completely.

Did he still win in the end?

Oh yeah.

Were they getting better?

Oh yeah.

Benjiro wanted nothing more than to explain this…give them an idea…see what they thought.

But…

No.

And there wasn't anything to really question.

Hotaka died then.

Shin'ichi made a sucker's blow, quick and unfair.

A coward move.

And Hotaka just died.

That very second?

Benjiro was pretty sure he'd have lasted a bit longer…to lose the blood…or…uh…for the stomach acid to burn…or…however it worked.

"Sorry…Nightmare." He grumbled.

Eita threw a pillow at him.

"What did the stupid monsters eat you?"

"It just freaked me out ok!"

"Baby." Huyu let his sword disappear; dropping his shoulders, half glad there wasn't anything to worry about.

Last thing they needed was for another attack.

Emi gave a small smile and then went back to bed,

Benjiro let out a sigh; and the pushed his hair back.

To his left, he jumped a little.

But nothing that was overly noticeable.

Hotaka.

He was just staring at him, the violet eyes wide.

Thinking…he could tell he was thinking.

And then he must have put it together.

In a single motion the eyes narrowed to death, the 'demon angry' side of him burned in the center.

The spirit was suddenly at his side, a fist smashed into Benjiro's nose, Huyu literally fell off the couch.

"What now!"

Benjiro's eyes released tears against his will, blood drawn; he gave a cracked yelp that shot pain through his body.

Hotaka grabbed his shirt and flipped him onto the floor; Benjiro was stunned from shock until a foot slammed into his stomach.

He cringed through the agony, unable to even think without having to bite his tongue to keep from crying. It took both Huyu and Eita to pull Hotaka back, each pulling an arm.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The master screamed.

"Practice is OVER numb nuts!" Eita gritted, baring her teeth in struggle.

Hotaka became smoke, disappearing before showing himself, squatting to look at Benjiro.

_"Take my word on it,"_ He hissed, Benjiro would have scurried back but could only choke on his own blood, _"That's the LAST you'll get outta me."_ He threw his fist down on chest, practically cracking Benjiro's ribs, _"I just wish you had to suffer in it as long as I did."_ Huyu put his seal over Hotaka's neck, threatening to slice.

"WHAT are you doing?"

_'Yeah, watcha gonna do? Kill me?'_ Hotaka couldn't even laugh at his own joke.

He turned to air, everyone frozen, they were sort of giving a relieved time of silent.

Don't breathe…

He might come back…

Benjiro cursed, just the thought of testing it made him squeak.

Huyu dropped the seal and before walking to sit next to Benjiro.

…

He moved his hand and clasped it on Benjiro's head.

What he thought was a motion to give energy resulted with his head shoved to the bedpost.

"Explain. NOW."

* * *

Days were inching by yet never once did they take the time to watch them.

To think of them.

They were always waiting for something…and that was the only thing that mattered.

Yet…Benjiro couldn't even answer what it was that mattered.

To rescue Aeka…

His motivation had been dropping…why risk it now?

No…

Aeka was still his friend…his friend who was a liar and a fake.

Huyu and Eita hadn't seemed to catch on to his sudden change of view…both didn't care.

Why?

Did they know already?

They know how cruel she's been and had no problem?

How?

But…both of them had killed as well.

Perhaps…perhaps they couldn't see it as clear as someone unaffected.

Someone who still tried to…well…he couldn't even say morals.

Emi caught onto his tone…but he couldn't tell if she knew why.

He just wanted to get this over with.

Get to the Fire Nation.  
Help her…if they could. Fight the Fire Lord, do whatever else and be done with.

Let him go on autopilot for the next six months.

Let Hotaka take over.

But Hotaka was refusing to even mental speak since that night…the main defense he had was now wanting him dead.

Benjiro felt like an idiot for thinking he could possibly learn something. Not even the dreams made it through…Hotaka somehow figuring out a mental block.

Christmas passed without gifts or acknowledgement…only two days later did they realize they missed it.

And even then no one was in the mood to make it up.

A pitiful move considering Shin'ichi team went all out. To the point of hiring a fat guy to slide down a chimney, they'd all tried to put in thought and time with gifts, with the exception of Shin'ichi who said he'd just give them a raise.

Mamoru claimed he was in on that, though no one had expected even that.

Aeka was eventually allowed minimal freedom again, to walk about during the set times and areas INSIDE the palace.

Yuu was quickly friends with Aeka; he joined the troublesome two most nights.

So far…the arrangement was working.

If you didn't count everyone growing on Shin'ichi's last nerve.

* * *

**December 31st, 2010**

* * *

"Three minutes." Mamoru announced.  
"Do you count down EVERYTHING?" Iwao asked.

The shadowbender blinked.

…

…

"Force of habit." Kenji waved off for him.

He was smiling.

No reason not to.

Shin'ichi had allowed Aeka out. Out as in OUT.

Through the village for a day, he claimed that because of the holiday, no one would take specific note of her.

Of course, Kenji and Yuu had to show her all the best stores and hang out places…therefore it was a race around the town Mamoru and Shin'ichi had the pleasure of trying to keep up with.

As in, "oh look let's go here". Run across town, "Now lets go here!". Back to the other side of town.

Six hours, the brothers had a lot of training.

But keeping up with two young, high spirited masters was one of the hardest challenges they'd put up with in a while.

Halfway through even Yuu sort of fell behind…hanging out at a small tea shop while watching them run back and forth while catching up the last fifteen minutes.

Shin'ichi finally said that was good for one day; declaring that they should find a spot for Fireworks.

While Kenji was set to go to his favorite spot, Shin'ichi claimed it would be on the far side and the leaves would get in the way.

The fact that Shin'ichi knew where he was talking about earned him a "STALKER" scream from Aeka.

Instead they settled on hills just east of the town, a place where you could sit down and lay back without ever having to worry for crowd control.

Only a few of the locals.

Aeka felt the rest of their group approach and blended to the rest of the crowd, Shin'ichi could tell she was still in this area…but much farther ahead.

"You know…" Nao slid next to Shin'ichi, "It's tradition in our world for couples to kiss at midnight."

_'Couples?_' He raised his eyebrow.

Did she consider them that far already? He didn't even know that word would be in her dictionary.

"I don't get involved with my associates." He repeated.

…

Even Mamoru gave him an, _"Are you freaking kidding me?"_ look.

...

"It shall be my New Year's Resolution to follow that rule." He added, refusing to look at any of them.

Iwao chuckled.  
"Well," Nao wrapped her hands around his neck, "We still got what, two minutes?"

…

Shin'ichi gave her that, pulling her closer for a kiss, Kenji made a sick face before covering his eyes.

"Oh come on! You're not THAT innocent." Iwao thumped his head.

"Bleh!" Kenji stuck out his tongue.

Yuu wasn't going to say what he was thinking.

…

"NOW it's two minutes." Mamoru interrupted.

"How the hell can you do that?" Iwao asked in disbelief, half believing he was just guessing.

…

"Practice" He answered.

…

"How much free time DO you guys have?" Does he sit there and play with a stop watch or something?

Iwao tapped his foot, waiting for an answer.

…

Mamoru would have smirked, but sort of enjoyed this awkward silence.

Oh if only the idiot knew…

…

"Now that I think of it, neither of you have been sent on a mission lately." Yuu pushed blowing hair behind his ear.

Of course he was just saying this as a joke, yet it received a looked from Mamoru.

Nao and Shin'ichi either heard the conversation or needed air, coming apart, though he kept an arm around her while she put a hand on his chest.

He had a feeling he should think of a new resolution, this one very unlikely for him to keep.

Mamoru felt the need to point out they WERE in public here and this would look very bad on the public image…

But he didn't feel like hearing whatever snarky remark Nao would add in.

"Yeah…have you been just sending us for your jobs?" Nao's lips curved to a smile.

"Yup." Shin'ichi was blunt, "I wanted a break."

Kenji and Yuu couldn't help but laugh, aware that he was having more work now than ever.

The other glanced at each other, out of the loop in this, but felt the need to smile none the less.

"Soooo…you two together yet?" Nao had a finger pointing from Iwao and Izumi.

Izumi, hair cut slightly shorter and loose to curl around her face to _'accent the natural darkness of her skin and the good bone structure'_, as Nao had put it, lost all color.

"Why does everyone think that? Can't we just be friends?" Iwao was tired of hearing this.

Having been too busy/lazy to get his usual hair cute, the length of the sandy blonde had increased, nearing mid forehead, bits were curling up and around.

"Mhmmm…If you're gonna stick to that story be that way," Nao made a sour face, and then looked at Kenji, "What about you?"

The boy glanced about to see who else she could possibly be referring to.

"Yes YOU!" She laughed, "You've been sneaking around with a girl haven't you? Shouldn't you go find her and give her a S-M-OOCH?"  
Now his face completely burned up.

"W-W-What are you talking about?"

Yuu put his hand to his mouth, trying not to burst in laughs.

"Come now! I know the signs and you've got yourself a crush!" She patted his head, "Now don't be like that! Your cute!"  
"It's…It's nothing like that!" He pushed it away.

"What's her name?"

"No one!"

"Terra! She's quite adorable as well." Yuu just had to slip in.

Why not make this interesting?

"WHAT! Yuu's met her and not us?" Iwao jumped in, offended.

Izumi tilted her head, interested.

"I just caught them." Yuu chuckled.

"WHOO! Kenji! What have YOU been doin!"

"Nothing!" He pursued his lips to show Yuu it wasn't funny, "We're JUST friends!"

"They're still very immature about it." Mamoru added in, "Not even holding hands."  
"WHY ARE WE THE LAST TO FIND OUT!" Iwao couldn't believe even Mamoru knew.

I mean…Mamoru was MAMORU!

Mr. Grump!

Why does he know before them?

"Let's just say he attempted to impress her through a rather suicidal way." Shin'ichi smirked.

Nao laughed.

"Ah…the complications of young love." She talked as though she were so much wiser.

"I-I didn''t I mean I it's none of your business!" Kenji turned around, arms folded.

Everyone laughed at him.

"Want my advice little man?" Iwao slapped him on the back, "Just go for it!"  
"Oh this from Mr. Thickhead?" Nao raised an eyebrow.

Izumi was competing with Kenji for reddest face.

"Hey! This is MAN'S Talk!" Iwao puffed out his chest.

"Can we drop this now…" Kenji practically slunk to the floor.

"I believe he's doing quite fine on his own." Yuu assured.

"Yes, he even bought her an ice cream today." Shin'ichi was suddenly glad he accompanied them.

"She didn't have any money!" Kenji jumped up.

"A poor girl? Are you a sugar daddy?" Iwao was shocked.

"WAY too young! Unless he's dating a five year old it's impossible!" Nao waved off.

_'Well she does LOOK seven…'_ Shin'ichi wouldn't be that mean.

"Thirty seconds."

Everyone glanced at Mamoru.

Was he still keeping track?  
He shook his head in a _'oh whatever' _motion.

"Fire Nation has real fireworks right? Like not those little grass bombs Earth Nation does for_ 'environmental friendly purposes'_?" Not that Iwao was '_anti-hippie'_.

It just sometimes the explosion of fire can only be satisfied by a BOOM.

"These are as pollution filled as you get." Shin'ichi assured.

"Fifteen seconds."  
"Ok! Play by play here! We get it!" Iwao was sure he was just showing off now.

Mamoru ignored him.

"Ten….Nine…Eight…Seven…" He continued, Nao joined, then Kenji, Yuu, "Six…Five…Four…" Iwao jumped to keep pace, Izumi whispering beside him, "Three…two…One." Shin'ichi was last, but as soon as the last number left his mouth a rocket shot into a sky.

Smoke blazing behind, it detonated into mass of colors, red being the dominate, as usual.

A flower opening into a bloom with petals that detached themselves and fell; victims of the endless sky. Glistening stronger than the stars, they slowly whisked to the floor, after a second another was released, to replace the first, and then another and another, soon they didn't wait.

Just unleash them all at once, let the blue compliment the green and the purple over shine them from the inside. Send a star shaped and one in a near spiral. Let the crackle and pop burst the ears to override any other sound.

Confetti fluttered about with people screaming and cheering.

Golden rain was next, silver slowly sneaking in that had reflected in everyone's eyes.

"Happy New Year guys." Kenji was the first one to send wishes.

"Yeah…" Iwao could break gaze.

"Happy New Year indeed." Nao gave Shin'ichi another kiss, which he turned to a five a second-frencher.

Mamoru raised is eyebrow.

"An eight second Resolution. Quickest I've seen it broken."

"I'll think of something else." He smirked.

But…thinking.

The more he did..

The straighter his mouth became.

This was it.

No more_, 'oh we got til next year'_. Or _'It's far enough away, we can worry about it later'. _

This year.

Months…six to be exact.

It begins to crumble in four.

But this was it.

No more.

Everything they've worked for…everything they planned…they suffered through.

This year.

It starts this year.

No.

It started when he was born.

But it starts to end.

It begins to unfold. Whether it'll work…or fail.

He could count of his fingers the amount of time he now had.

In technical terms…

Yes.

He was behind schedule.

Nothing to be proud of.

Nothing he ought to be celebrating.

He needed to keep more focus this year.

He needed to be more careful.

More prepared.

Everything…he can't mess up now.

So long as no one does anything completely drastic or stupid…he should be fine.

Adjusting his glasses, he reminded himself that this WAS a holiday.

Stressing out on the days MEANT to relax isn't good.

Would a few more hours of relaxing REALLY kill him?

He decided not.

_'Enjoy your new year, Ashton.'_ Shin'ichi gave silent advise in his head.

Because he knew, there was a very likely chance this was one of their last.


	84. Vow of a Knight

**Vow of a Knight**

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_Miyuki, Yuri and Kou practically fell on top of each other as they burst through the door._

_Aeka glanced at them with a curious look._

_"Oh, would you like some tea?" She asked, refilling her own cup._

_"PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!" Yuri stumbled, but made it to the table without crashing or breaking anything._

_Aeka glanced at the pot._

_"Um…well if you really don't want some I can make punch too…."_

_But she was normally a pretty good tea maker._

_Huh._

_Well if you don't like it, you don't like it._

_Nothing she could do about it._

_Miyuki shook her head, seeming out of breath._

_"Did you guys seriously quit?" Kou butted in, clearly running off the energy of all the latest buzz._

_Not even a sleepy eye. New side they never saw of him._

_But….there was a black eye._

_And…his hair was a bit stringy compared to normal….and blood was evident across torn areas of the uniform._

_Miyuki and Yuri showed similar battle scars._

_Not nearly as bad as her section…but she didn't have a doubt they had healed while moving._

_Apparently they'd been having a good time with all these fights as well._

_"The test was stupid." Zheng had kicked his feet up._

_The fashion he took the drink showed how little he was interested in this conversation._

_Very…just annoyed._

_Can you drink annoyed?_

_Apparently, yes._

_"I did find it quite unfair." Nobu agreed, stirring his with his good pinky finger._

_The other was self-splinted, broken to an angle; perhaps he'd have one of them fix it properly now._

_Miyuki slapped her head._

_"Please tell me you weren't as stupid as they're saying!" Yuri clasped her hands together in a plea._

_The three of them exchanged looks._

_Well…_

_"What are they saying?"_

_"That when you got to the final question, you burned the doll, threw it at the instructor hiding in the room, ripped up your answer sheet, and said Fudge off." Kou quoted._

_Boy._

_People never associate outside their teams._

_But rumors can certainly spread fast here._

_"I didn't say fudge off." Zheng rolled his eyes, "I just flipped him off."_

_Big difference._  
_"And we didn't RIP the paper; I crumbled it and threw it at them!" Aeka smiled, remembering that she knocked him right in the head._

_She'd be an expert at trashket ball if they ever played._

_Miyuki and Yuri had a face-table moment._

_The last question._

_Or, task was more like it._

_"Restrain the most inefficient teammate in this room." _

_Well…_

_After careful consideration and mental talk between them…_

_Yeah, that was their answer._

_"What the HECK were you guys thinking?" Kou asked._

_The three of them gave an in synch shrug._

_"There was no other way TO answer it." Zheng pointed out._

_"Aeka-chan's our only earthbender; we can't get rid of her without risking the whole mission. We wouldn't be able to defend ourselves properly against the other earthbender and wouldn't know of oncoming attacks." Nobu explained._

_"And while Zheng-san is as good as Nobu-san, we still need him incase we're ambushed. He's the best at protecting from close range." Aeka added._

_No one needed to clarify why Zheng wasn't thought as weakest._  
_Mostly because even if they DID try to gain up on him…it'd probably wouldn't end well._

_"That's good! That means your effective! But you should have just waited in the room or something!" Yuri was waving her hands in exaggerated motions._

_"The point is for you guys to be able to come to rational conclusions and think through a complete situation without taking too long." Kou said._

_"We did." Zheng took another sip._

_"NO! You gave them attitude!"_

_"What's the difference?"_

_"Don't you get it? The teachers are FREAKING OUT!" Miyuki said, "You burned the fake royal!"_

_…_

_"It was a stupid doll."_  
_"And I tried to make it cute but it didn't work." Aeka shrugged._

_"They think you were trying to make a threat! That you're going to try and rebel!"_

_"If they're barely catching on that's their fault." Zheng raised his eyebrow._

_I mean._

_Trying to escape every month for the past few years doesn't give them the hint that he's not the most loyal?_

_"They're talking about expulsion!" Yuri added._

_At this Aeka and Nobu stiffened, never having believed it'd be THAT big of a deal._

_It was a piece of rag. Nothing to get so worked up about._

_Zheng waved it off._

_"They aren't going to expel us."_  
_"It doesn't matter how strong you guys are…that was way too far." Kou shook his head._

_What? Did they think they'd get a gun and start shooting everyone?_

_Where would they even get the gun?_

_They were stuck here…did these people not think all the way through?_

_"Look. I've been trying to get expelled since I got here. They aren't letting us go. We already know too much about their stupid system to release us." _  
_Based how Zheng said this…yes…this did sound like a prison._

_But true._

_It is how it is. You can't leave once you know of the tricks and manipulations that they use._

_Silent, everyone paused._

_Miyuki began to rub her arms, uncomfortable with this._

_"I know that…they wouldn't JUST let you guys walk away…"_  
_Aeka sat down, looking at the table._

_And then gripped the overhang of the wood to the point her nails nearly clawed in._

_Oh._

_So now they're going to restrain them? Send them to Lake Laogia?_

_Erase memory?_

_Then that'd mean they'd have to let them go._

_Or prison? Keep them locked up?_

_Wasn't the whole point to ensure they stayed loyal?_

_Door practically flying in, she'd felt Cheung a mile ago._

_"WHAT the hell is wrong with you three?" She'd never heard his overly angered voice._

_Very different than his normal attitude._

_"It's cold out and we were tired, so we made tea." Zheng gave him a look._

_Cheung didn't find it funny._  
_"Do you guys have any idea what everyone's saying?"_

_"Save it. We already heard the speech." _  
_"I'm you're teacher, meaning I can say it as much as I want." Cheung pressed his hand to his forehead, "I've been going through hell trying to vouch for your records." _  
_Miyuki, Yuri and Kou non-discreetly slipped out of the room, bumping against the wall on the way out, Aeka felt them lingering about outside._

_Probably trying to eavesdrop._

_"So…what? We expelled?" Zheng almost appeared hopeful._

_Cheung glared at him._

_'Really?' His eyes read._

_Aeka folded and unfolded her hands, twirling the index fingers in a distraction._

_Stupid._

_She decided these people were stupid._

_Much to all of their surprise, Cheung straightened._

_"Just the opposite actually. They're passing you to the next challenge."_

* * *

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

**_January 4th 2011_**

* * *

"Is this good?" Aeka spun her picture around; an anime girl with unnaturally long hair in a ponytail and a spring dress.

The eyes were a bit off centered; the forehead slightly too small and the arms seemed too straight to be natural.

Yuu couldn't help his critic's eye, but he smiled.

Yes.

This was still quite impressive.

He nodded as response.

"Oooh!" Kenji crawled closer, "That's hecka tight!" He quickly hid his behind his back.

"Let me see!" It only put more attention to him, she set hers aside and motioned for _'give it here'_.

He shook his head.

"Nuh uh…."  
"Please!"

"Not till I redo it!"

"That's no fair!"

"I never said I'd show!"

"I showed you mine!"

"That was your mistake."

"Meanie!"  
He stuck his tongue out.

"Got it!" Yuu snatched it during the quick distraction, holding it at an arm's length so Kenji couldn't retrieve it, far too short, "It's fine! I see no reason for you to be embarrassed!" He smiled.

It was a horse, sort of a random choice, but not too bad none the less.  
He'd pressed too hard when doing the standard base and he could see the erase marks. He immediately recognized some of the stray parts as the tutorials you saw for this animal.

The one's you'd see in a _'how to book'_.

But the fact that he could memorize the steps exact deserved recognition.

"EH!" Aeka came at Yuu's side, "It's cute! Kenny-kun can draw!" She laughed at her saying.

Kenji shook his head, believing that perhaps he ought to stay to what he's good at.

"Aeka-yang's better…"

"Nu uh!"

"Yu huh!"

"NU UH!"

"YU HUH!"

"Nope! Cause Yuu-san WINNER!" Aeka had already snuck around to take his own, now standing on the couch to show it off like a flag, near waving.

It was a portrait of the New Year's fireworks, seven shadows standing to with backs to the painting.

She guessed it was the team watching them.

Every detail.

From the fading sparklers to the fresh one launched to the air, the less focused crowd…

It was perfect.

Aeka grinned, spinning it around to get another look herself.

Yes.

Yuu was certainly talented.

"You should sell your work!" Kenji recommended.

No doubt it was good enough.

Better than most he'd seen…get known.  
Maybe he could be the next Picasso.

"I believe I have enough money stored up…" Yuu smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

After all, he'd spent little to nothing of his payment for being here…simply keeping it in the bank with no reason to use it.

Room and board free, the food was always stocked…well; it was saved for a rainy day.

Mamoru walked in.

…

"Why the hell do you people keep coming in here?" He still didn't get that.

Seriously!

This was his and Shin'ichi's room!

It wasn't a freaking lounge.

What worse was they were multiplying now! Three now….did they see a welcome mat or something?

It's hidden for a purpose.

"Isn't it pretty!" Aeka ran to Mamoru without acknowledging his note.

…

Mamoru exhaled before walking over to the bookcase, deciding perhaps the best method would be to ignore.

Just don't bug them, they won't bug him.

…

Ha.

Yeah, he didn't even fool himself with that.

He picked one of Shin'ichi's notebooks and began to go through it, taking a seat on the single chair.

…

"Watcha lookin at?"

…

….

"That's one of Shin'ichi-kun's books."

…

Kenji peered over his shoulder as well.

…

"What's that mean?"

…

"Is this real or fake?" Aeka asked.

…

"How can you tell the difference?" Kenji asked.

…

Both leaned closer over the shoulders.

…

"He writes messy."  
"Do you ever write books too?"

"How do you know what to write?"

"Is there a guideline?"

"How often does he finish these?"

"How can you tell one from another?"

"Oh, why are you circling that?"

"Is it important?"

"Or is it to make it look important?"

"Do you two ever get confused?"

"When was this one written?"

"If he writes the notes shouldn't he know what to look for?"

"Did he forget?"

"Why would he miss important notes?"

"Shouldn't he know what he needs before?"

"I thought he had a good memory. Why write it down?"

"Is it another precaution?"

"His precautions are good you know."

"Does he-"  
"ALRIGHT!" Mamoru stood up, snapping it closed in irritation.

Screw ignoring.

One of them was a headache.

BOTH of them was ugh!  
Kenji slipped Aeka a behind-the-back high five.

"We're just interested." Aeka gave an innocent smile.

"Well this is none of your business."  
"We already know most of the stuff. Is there really a reason to be all secretive?" Kenji looked up.

"You don't know half of it."

"Then tell us!"

"No."  
"Why?"

"That'd be counterproductive."

"Compared to what?"

…

"NO SILENT TREATMENT!" Aeka jumped up and down.

Mamoru knitted his eyebrows.

"Yuu, your oldest, can you shut them up?"

Both Aeka and Kenji folded their arms in a pout.

Gosh…so mean.

"Out of my hands." Yuu held a surrender pose.

Mamoru rolled his eyes, pushing the book back in place in the decision to work later.

…

"Can you play something on the piano?" Aeka asked.

"No."  
"Please? You're really good!"

"No."

"I'll make you brownies!"

…

"No."

Aeka giggled; aware he actually considered it for a moment.

…

Mamoru lifted his head, eyes moving out of focus.

…  
"What's wrong?" Yuu asked.

…

Mamoru blinked, and then turned to a shadow, disappearing from the room.

…

…

…

"Is that a bad thing?" Aeka asked.

The two boys shrugged.

…

"He can play piano?" Kenji glanced back at the instrument.

He never really thought that much about it before…

Aeka nodded, "Really good too! But he doesn't like people listening." She sighed.

Didn't make sense really…

Not like he could be embarrassed or anything…he wasn't tone deaf in the slightest.

But Mamoru's always been a bit odd.

One of his _'let me be alone' _kind of things.

"Does Shin'ichi as well?" Yuu questioned.

Aeka shook her head, "He said he doesn't play anymore. Maybe he forgot or something."  
She knew it'd be a bit more complicated than that…but she still hadn't figured that part out.

A personal thing…she wondered if that was HIS scar thingy.

Or maybe Mamoru was lying…just trying to shut her up from before.

Wouldn't be surprising.

But…well, it didn't seem like something you'd play about.

Maybe another investigation to do!

Team Aeka-Kenji new objective!

Uncode the mystery of the piano!

Right! They should start…uh…

Annoy Mamoru until he spills!

Aeka caught the shadow as it entered; slowly rising to a form, Mamoru glanced to his side where he revealed his passenger, Shin'ichi, dusting himself off.

Was there dust when you're a shadow?

Or was it just the chill that he was trying to brush away?

"Oh! Did he summon you through the guardian bond?" Aeka asked.

She had a large interest in that subject…but Benjiro and Huyu were always so stiff about it.

So_ ...'Don't remind me'._

Mamoru gave a slow nod.  
"Does it hurt? Senpai said it feels like a pain in the very bad word, but I think he was still just grumpy about it." She shrugged.

The black eyes sort of glanced to Shin'ichi, and then Aeka noticed him.

Stern…the casual intellectual look was replaced with thought….trying to figure something out in his head.

What…

"What's wrong?" Kenji beat her to it.

A blink, the avatar could only hesitate for a second.

"Takeshi…has sent word that he'll be returning the day after tomorrow."

From breath to the fly that had magically accumulated from nothing.

It froze.

Everything.

Just a moment when nothing moved.

Shin'ichi's sober expression focused on Aeka's.

And then to the floor.

Guilty.

"He's…also ordered for me to lead a team to Kyoshi Island…that's to dispatch tomorrow."

Which means he wouldn't be here to help.

That…this wasn't good.

Aeka's head remained down, looking at the drawing on the floor without seeing it.

Mamoru moved to sit on the piano bench, his face unreadable.

Kenji's mind processed this….taking careful breaths.

Yuu cleared his throat.

"W-who's going?"

Shin'ichi didn't lift his eyes.

"Nao, Iwao and Izumi."

Everyone who DIDN'T know about Aeka.

Anyone who could be present that would force Takeshi into a silent meeting.

All of them put it together.

Someone spilled.

Or, figured it out somehow.

They…they knew that the three present knew.

"The three of us…are to dispatch to assist a nearby settlements in…some fake problem. He just wants to get rid of us." Mamoru didn't bother try to remember the details.

Why the hell?

It's BS.

Just for the paperwork. That's all.

But…it didn't help.

In fact…it made it worse.

It was saying Takeshi was mocking them.

Saying he was in control and could push them aside.

That he knew they knew…but didn't care enough to torture them the same.

That keeping them out was their punishment.

And now they'd have the pleasure of being near Aeka' interrogation but having no power to assist.

"I won't go." Kenji pursed his lips.

"Neither will I." Yuu agreed.

No way. This was clearly a set up…and nothing good could come from it.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes.

"This isn't a choice."

Kenji for once didn't show intimidation by the shadowbender.

"You can't make us." He looked back up, and then walked over to Aeka, "She's going to be in trouble. And two masters are better than one." He took her hand in a sign of support.

Aeka didn't grip back.

Shin'ichi shook his head.

Yes. This is why they were so naïve.

Things like this made them think irrational.

"They'll already be targeting you Kenji. Don't give them anymore reason they may have to be upset."

"From what you've said, I doubt it matters whether their upset."

"If it was simply a friendly chat they'd be ok with letting us remain." Yuu pointed out.

Mamoru and Shin'ichi exchanged a silent conversation.

…

"We don't have many options right now." Mamoru reasoned, "Just do what your told. It's the only way to stay safe."

"What about Aeka-yang?"

Shin'ichi eyed them.

"I'd recommend taking whatever offer they have."

"You mean join them?" Yuu was shocked.

"It'd be the safest bet, they're very strict with their own and don't harm one another. She's a master and can therefore qualify to join. They won't turn her down."

"But she'd have to give up all her friends! She'd have to listen to them and go off their wishes!"

"What do you want to happen? Her fight and be at their mercy when she's unconscious?" Shin'ichi asked.

"Who says she'll lose?"  
"Says the fact that Takeshi wouldn't return without at least two of the others."  
Takeshi himself was a good fight.

And…Aeka was too close to Master's State.

Fighting would be a bad idea.

Kenji hated himself.

Reinforcements were a promise.

The words that came out weren't something he should have said.

It wasn't even a heated conversation…

It was just him trying to keep Aeka safe.

But…it slipped.

"Just cause you gave up your freedom doesn't mean we have to."

Immediately hearing his own words…and how he coldly he had said them…it stung his own ears.

He felt something strike his face.

Knuckles across his cheek, Mamoru hadn't held back in the backwards slap.

How DARE he even think about that!

Who the hell did he think he was?

He is a nobody!

An outsider!

One they'd mistakenly allowed to hear!

You don't throw it in their faces!

Just shut up!

What the hell did he know?

One secret doesn't make him in their life!

Does he know anything?

NO!

He doesn't know how much shit they've gone to!

What to push them to this level!

JUST SHUT UP!

He's had enough of them!

They-

They're brats with an idea that they can fit in.  
NO.

Never. Their imposters.

They're NOTHING.

You can't talk what you don't understand!

Did he think they liked it?  
Did he think this was vacation for them?  
NO!

He just thinks that they don't remember! He just thinks that because he's not stuck, he can brag!

Mamoru appeared as though he'd throw punch! Shin'ichi grabbed his arm to keep him back.

"What the HELL do you know about anything?" He jerked, trying to pull away.

Kenji had fallen back, now scooting against the couch

His eyes seemed to swell in black, anger lifted a shadow from the floor, Shin'ichi swung him around and pushed him back.

"Don't." He warned, the gold iris baring a whole into the pale face.

Yuu had pushed Aeka behind him for protection, Aeka unsure if she was to help…or thump Kenji for saying such a thing.

Everything calming, Mamoru had murder, much more affected than Shin'ichi; he crunched his eyebrows until they had wrinkles.

And then receded.

All the way, he turn to shadow to run away, unable to face any of them right now, he needed to calm down.

ALONE.

Kenji tried to stand, completely freaked out, his arms were jelly, slipping once to catch his cheek on the cushion, Shin'ichi faced him.

No.

He didn't appear affected by the words.

Squatting to look him in the eye, a glare caught half his glasses.

"I gave up on my freedom?" He repeated, a smirk crawling at his face.

Oh.

So it was optional now?

Is that how he saw it.

Kenji pressed against the seat.

"S-sorry…I didn't mean it like that." He whispered.

Shin'ichi held up a hand.

And then leaned closer, like he was telling a secret.

"A man I respected once told me something very similar. That it was my choice that was holding me back." He recalled Hotaka's final words to him, "it was then that I realized something. And I killed him as a pledge to myself. Yes, I have given up. I'm not telling you to do same, only to ensure that if you continue to fight, you're fight something worth fighting, and not a hopeless match."  
With that, he stood up, and walked away.

Done.

Done with them.

Let them handle the rest.

…

There was a pause.

The three remaining letting out a breath.

Aeka came over, and sat beside Kenji.

She gave a smile.

A '_don't worry smile'_.

A fake smile.

"It's ok…I suppose its best that he finally came back…playing prisoners gotten pretty old don't you think." She didn't open her eyes; they were squeezed together in that way that she did whenever she was trying to be cute.

Kenji knew this wasn't the purpose this time.

"Aeka-yang…"  
"But-" She cut in, trying to plan this out in her head, "Kenny-kun, you have to help me with something first."

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

* * *

_The wall was the only thing from Aeka completely falling over, just flinching her fingers hurt…a cut across the palm was barely beginning to slow down the blood rate._

_Her head against Nobu's shoulder, he was breathing to keep his heartbeat steady._

_Thump Thump._

_Thump Thump._

_She could hear his heart…beat by beat. From both her shoulder and hand, on the floor._

_It didn't need to be earth._

_She could feel from any source…any floor._

_It was surround sound in her head._

_She heard the whistle and knew the match was called._

_Did she care how it ended?_

_Not particularly._

_She should._  
_It was the second to last duo._

_One or both would be their enemy…she needed to know their strengths and weaknesses._

_But just getting up would hurt._

_She tried to tell who it was…but they were just vibrations to her._

_She didn't memorize everyone's footprints…_

_The smaller one won._

_That's all she could tell._

_After their little stunts they were watched. It was only the next day and Aeka was already growing annoyed. Footsteps following all around the school, eyes studying her during the instructions of the next round, she went to get breakfast and had to peer over her shoulder to glare at the agent in the back of the room._

_She didn't like it._

_It was pressure…like because she knew someone was watching, she automatically felt guilty._

_What was there to be guilty about?_

_Saying she wasn't going to hurt her teammates?_

_Oh grow up, will they?_

_They're just being stupid._

_And the more they were being stupid…the less patience she had for it._

_Over half passed the first test, only those with the lowest abilities lost their 'royalty' or missed the basic questions._

_Most were just tactical challenges._

_What to do in this situation._

_A couple of basic math or how much force would be needed to apply before it's a death blow..._

_Surprisingly easy._

_Now._

_It was battle._

_They paired you and would order you to fight with given scenarios._

_Fight while balancing on the single standing pillar without falling._

_Fight with others attack you._

_Fight without seeing._

_It wasn't necessarily whether you won or lost, but how you fought._

_What made you stand out._

_Out of the nine she'd fought, Aeka only lost two. Both of which, however, were when bending was eliminated._

_That'd be counted against her._

_Big time._

_But her bending caught the crowd._

_She knew they were impressed with her progress._

_Nobu lost once, during a distance battle, but it was close enough that he didn't appear in any danger._

_Zheng…_

_Well he was Zheng and never had problems._

_Another whistle, she believes that means the last match started._

_Who was in it again?_

_Um…_

_It was third years right?_

_No…uh…_

_It was people._

_Good enough answer._

_Hands were underneath her knees and behind her head, she was immediately lifted up. Face red, she glanced up to Zheng._

_No one ever lifted her anymore._

_They often respected enough not to._

_And…he never picked her up before._

_"W-What are you doing?"_

_Turning to walk away, Nobu gave them a double look._

_…_

_Ok?_

_"You sprained your ankle the last round and I've already been informed we're moving on. If you're weak it drags us down. Cheung's going to brief us of the conditions of the next round, Let's see if Miyuki can fix you during it."_

_The thought repulsed her._

_"But…" She didn't want to say it out loud…what she was thinking._

_It was too mean._

_But…_

_"…T-they…they didn't make it. Wouldn't that be rubbing it in?"_

_Not that it was for SURE…but, well, Kou managed six wins, Miyuki, seven, and Yuri five._

_Nothing outstanding to put them above the rest._

_True they were healers and were expected to remain on defense in actual battles, however she doubted that'd be counted for them._

_No._

_It was all about results._

_Zheng didn't show the same caution._

_"They need more work. Miyuki's lived here her whole life. Not managing a perfect is shameful."_  
_"But she specializes in-"_  
_"It doesn't make a difference. What happens to the group if the healers die? They'll die as well. Healers are especially needed to remain strong. For the sake of the team if nothing else."_  
_Could it really be an equal match when they put them against fourth years?_

_"Still…"_  
_"Stop making excuses for people." He ordered._

_Aeka shrank in her shoulders, feeling smaller than ever in his arms._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

**January 5th, 2011 (shortly after midnight)**

* * *

Entering his secret room, Shin'ichi wasn't surprised to find Aeka waiting.

Sitting upside down on the couch, her hair laid across the floor in a mass of highlighted browns. She lifted her eye lids, just looking at him.

"You'll get a headache like that." He took a seat on the piano bench, facing her.

She blinked, "Not for a while. At the academy they made the earthbenders practice using the earth gloves to keep suspended in high areas of the wall in all sorts of position. Upside down was one of the important ones for sneak attacks."

Shin'ichi nodded, showing he was aware of these tactics.

"Your school has one of the most effective methods, however I never approved of how they treated their students."

Aeka made a funny face.

"Why do you know so much about them?"

Shin'ichi crossed his legs.

"They once tried to enroll me. Didn't really work."

Aeka smiled, trying to picture that…never once was it ending well for any of them.

Back to straight lined mouth.

"But that wouldn't explain why you'd know their tactics."

They don't tell half the major stuff until you're an actual agent.

Avatar or not they wouldn't go spilling to you.

This earned a smirk.

"Have I not said I have people everywhere?"

This wasn't surprise.

Yes…he would have it set as so. He had them back at the Water Nation…and Fire Nation…why should Earth Kingdom be any difference.

Kicking her feet forward, she flipped off the couch, spinning around to look at him and then took a seat.

"I've decided…that I don't want to stay." She announced, folding her hands in her lap as properly as she could.

Shin'ichi didn't show effect.

"I never expected you to."  
Aeka's hand fiddled with the fabric, deciding how to put this.

"But…I don't really know if I can just go back…to Benny-san…"

But yes.

She had to end this war. She had to help.

Until she did people would die. Until it was over they'd still hate her.

She HAD to help.

But…Benjiro didn't get it. And…in reality…he was weak.

He was immature, impulsive and a bit selfish.

No, he didn't try to be…he thinks he's doing good. But he doesn't understand HOW it is.

He doesn't…he sees black and white.

It's cruel. It's stupid.  
But that's the way Shin'ichi wanted it.

Clueless.

The more he knew…the worse it'd be.

But…that doesn't mean she should remain so pathetic!

She learned on her own!

He could to.

No…he couldn't.

She had the advantage of…not being him.  
"Benny-san…I have go…but…" Opening her hands, she closed them into fists, and let it spill off her tongue before she could think, "I'd like to go back on your orders."

This time, he revealed a bit of shock.

"My orders?"

As in, 'go to your room' Kind of thing? Like if he was mad at her? Or…did she want his blessing or something?

A bit odd…

"I want to join your side. Please allow me and assign me there."

Shin'ichi raised his eyebrows.

Well well well…  
"Join my side?"

"Yes. Not the whole…Takeshi fake one. The real one. The third one…that's with Shadow-san and all. I want to help…" She announced, "I-I think…I know…I know how it's going to end. And maybe if I help…it doesn't have to be quite so dramatic."

Shin'ichi glanced at the books on the shelf, aware she must have gotten the hints.

The obvious ones at least.

He shook his head.

"If you want to help, then you have to know it's my way only. Things are set for a reason and you can't have pity by any means."

She frowned, not seeing WHY he'd be upset for her to try to change it.

But…

If that was needed….

"Why?"

Shin'ichi touched his wrist, aware she'd have known about the marks beneath the watch.

"If you have to question then I have to doubt whether you'll take orders without hesitation."

She crunched her eyebrows.

There was a reason why it was so secretive.

Because he trusted very few.

No matter how welcome he tries to appear, he's as cold as Mamoru when it comes to relationships.

Shin'ichi eyed her.

Watching her movements.

"And what could you offer? A third wheel is not acceptable for what I have planned."

Aeka didn't hesitate.

"I know they must know about my records…and I can't guarantee anything. But Onee-san and Senpai…they trust me. Even Ami-san….and I think Benny-san would be too naïve to truly believe in warning signs." She said, "I can watch them. I can lead them in the right direction…push them into stuff you'll want and make sure they don't do anything stupid." She offered.

Shin'ichi smirked.

He'd seen which books she had picked up and skimmed through. Which ones she took careful notes in…and which stories she tried to pin on him.

She knew. She just wanted to make him admit it.

"I already have this taken care of. As I said, I have people everywhere. Ashton's group is no exception."

"But who do you think can persuade them better?" She countered.  
Oh ho.

Very true.

An innocent little girl does often win more affection.

But.

That all remains on the fact that she's still viewed as such.

"Yet you'd lack a cover story. One that'd be sympathetic worthy and could be overlooked on their part."  
Kidnapped and decided to help?

Yes…it didn't quite keep a solid flow.

"But I have my gift." She played her card.

"Your gift?"

A nod.

"The Masters want it. Why wouldn't you? It'll help, wont it?"

Shin'ichi stood up.

And THAT'S what he wanted to hear.

An offer to use her gift for him.

Excellent.

"You realize…this isn't something that's a trial. Once you join, you're marked, there'll always be evidence that'll trace you to my connections." He waited for her nod, "It's not a hero's role. You'll be betraying everyone. The one who's stabbing the knife in the back and ripping through until you gorge out the heart. And not just your own. There'll come the day that everyone…my team, Ashton's, the four nations. We'll be against them all. You shall be one of the most hated people."  
Aeka took a slow breath.

More lives. That'd mean she'd be responsible for even more.

That the person she hates…is going to be her.

The Kaimu…the Nakajima.

The one the other's held grudges against.

"I know." She closed her eyes.  
He glanced back.

"And you're ok with this?"

It's not something everyone can deal with. People crack.

But the sign in her eyes…she wasn't going to be one of them.

She had already took enough time thinking this through.  
"I hate the Earth Kingdom." She declared, "They used me and turned against me…and…I'm not their weapon. My friends are the only ones who I fight for. For my family…the ones that I need to protect." Yes.

That is the only reason she fights.

Not the nations.

Not the stupid king.

For herself.

For her friends.

"They don't understand anything. If I'm helping them…I don't need them to acknowledge it. They can hate me. So long as I'm helping." She looked at him with her large eyes, "I know. You're the one whose behind the curtain. You make the status as an enemy, but are what really holds it all together. I can play that part too."

She has endured solitude before.

To be out casted.

She hated that feeling.

She had sworn never to go back.

With luck, she wouldn't have to.

But she was prepared if it was necessary.

Yes.

To do what is right.

She'll survive whatever she must.

Walking to the bookcase, he lifted one of the heavier dictionaries off the top shelf.

"It's not how you believe. I do not share my plans with everyone, not even those in my circle. I often base my plans on the way I expect you to act and adjust as such. If I need something I'll inform you, but until then you are to go about as you believe is right."

Act as she believed was right?

Was he capable of adjusting such things already?

Was that not risky?

But…no. She could handle this.

As he opened the front cover, it was cut into, a small box residing inside; he lifted the lid.

And pulled out a silver chess piece.

A knight, polished and priceless.

"Carry this with you as though it were your ring." He instructed, and then showed her the bottom.

A white lotus.

"The Order of the White Lotus?" She didn't think he'd be a successor.

That…would actually be a bit impossible considering…

But then Shin'ichi shook his head.

"No. Face down, always." He set it on top the piano as an example, "The order disbanded hundreds of years ago. They envisioned peace. We are their enemy. They bring everyone together, we're tearing things apart." And then he knocked it over with the touch of his finger, "As we fall, their side is shown." He explained.

Symbolism.

And a unique way they could prove themselves without anyone questioning.

"Understood."

Shin'ichi took it in his hands before handing it over.

""Everyone's piece represents their position. A knight is powerful on the side. Run without notice until I give command." He said.

Aeka motioned it through her hands, getting a feel of the item.

Yes.

She could do this.  
"So…do you keep the King's piece?"

Or the queen?  
Queens are the strongest piece. It'd make more sense.

But, technically, once Shin'ichi dies, everyone would have to stop…which would be a checkmate at the king.

So…both?

"I'm the player; nothing more."

The one who moves everyone.

The one in charge.

Of course.

Aeka nodded, and took her leave, feet pausing at the door.

"Does it get easier?" She asked.

Back to him, he couldn't see her face to read her thoughts.

Shin'ichi gave.

"What?"

She licked her lips, and then turned her head to allow just the smallest sight of her eye.

"Killing those closest to you. I know…I've seen your eyes. It's why their sad….isn't it? Does it still hurt now?"

Shin'ichi blinked.

Closest to him?

That…wasn't right.

There was too much to really just pin a relationship as.

But, he knew what she was saying.

And knew why.

She had that burden as well.

"Yes." He shook his head, leaning against the arm rest, "I've lived with the haunting for years…and it only gets worse."

But…their cases were different.

FAR too different.

You couldn't compare.

He…had his problem.

She had hers.

The one she still doesn't know the ending too.

Aeka bit her lip, trying not to tear up at the thought.

"I didn't think so." She opened the door, aware Kenji and Yuu would be waiting to meet with her.

There was still much that needed to be worked over.

As it swung back into place, Shin'ichi fell all the way, exhaling his breath.

He almost felt guilty.

No.

No pity for the weak.

The smile he'd been hiding finally landed on his face.

It was just so perfect!

Kenji would follow with her…he was too protective to let her do something like this on her own.

That'd make two more.

The two who posed the most dangerous threat of exposing him…would now work for him.

It was just too easy!

Even the smartest of them couldn't out smart him!

And now.

Her gift.

No doubt Takeshi was going to force it out of her. Which would without a doubt keep her from Ashton's group.

The longer she had from them, the easier it would be for her to wrap her head around the idea of working for him.

And.

She offered to use it for him.

Of course, the thought to begin with would terrify her.

But the minute she's capable of seeing the power she has.

The minute he wins.

She believes in his 'plan' too much to deny him strength.

Knowledge.

And Kenji's.

Once he swore in…he had a bit of ways until Master's State.

But that was good.

Less he'd have to worry about.

Hands behind his head, he couldn't hold it in any more.

He laughed.

Pathetic.

Everyone else was just pathetic.

A check off his to-do list.

The way the three of them froze when Kenji tried to strike a nerve.

They sympathy card played them right into his hands.

Perfect.

He ought to use this more often.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_"Alright. They told you I'd explain everything, right?" Cheung asked._

_Miyuki and Yuri had been injured much harsher than Aeka had previously realized, being moved to the Hospital room already, Kou was currently being fixed for a cast in a less than minor injury…_

_It left Aeka in pain from the bruises and possible dislocations, but she was practicing endurance._

_Not to cry or whimper, remain straight face with dried eyes._

_Apparently Kyo, Fai and Terou made the cut by the border, the healers, not so lucky._

_They nodded._

_"Right, well, they lied."_

_…_

_"Huh?" Kyo didn't get the joke._

_Insert 'haha' here?_

_"C'mon! We've had a hella day already! Be serious!" Fai panted through irritation._

_"Don't screw with us." Zheng growled in agreement._

_Aeka nodded._

_They were fighting with everything they had; did that not earn them respect?_

_Six hours of nonstop fights, give them a break!_

_"No. I'm not kidding. I'm actually not allowed to tell you anything about the next test other than to recommend you drop out here." Cheung held up his hands._

_All of their mouths dropped._

_Not take it!_

_How could you just give up here?_

_There's a point of no return and Aeka was pretty sure that was about three concussions ago._

_"If it is a challenge we should step up and face it!" Nobu declared, attempting to motion a fight sign, but instead cringed from his arm._

_Cheung waved them off._

_"Oh, go ahead. If you six die then the healers'll just get reassigned and I don't have to worry about any classes!"_

_Yes!_

_That actually seemed like a nice plan!_

_No more papers to grade!_

_"Sensei…" Aeka sighed._

_Could he at least pretend to care?_

_"You said no kidding." Terou raised his eyebrow._

_Cheung smirked._

_"I'm not. This round is the real one. The only one that matter…the others were just seeing whether you'd be capable of handling this one. It's the last one, because anyone who's still alive deserves to be." His mouth went straight, "Do not make the mistake of overestimating yourself…I'm not saying none of you would make it, but I can't say you will for sure. It's mentally and physically cruel, practically inhuman. Which is why we only have a one chance opportunity."_

_What did they do?_

_Beat you? Tricked you?_

_Show…uh…well make you see illusions or something?_

_If you only-_  
_One chance?_

_Wait._

_"What do you mean by that?" Zheng asked, "If we mess up, we can never take it?"_

_Or as in you got one chance to do it right per test?_

_"You have one chance at this one. Otherwise, well, most likely you'll be dead, or they'll escort you to Lake Laogia where there'll be special treatment to remove any memory of this school."_  
_Aeka's mouth dropped._

_Make you forget?_

_Completely?_

_Everyone knew about the hypnotism…and they had learned how to counter._

_But, 'special treatment'._

_That didn't sound quite so easy._

_What'd they do? Strap you down and sedate? Beat it out of you?_

_A…a spiritual ritual?_  
_But…_

_If they take away memory of the school, what if they were to go slightly farther?_

_Make her forget about learning her master status?_

_She'd just know she was confused and in a strange world._

_She wouldn't have that fake cover story…and then they'd question her._

_And she wouldn't be able to answer the same._

_Then they'd know she was the master and drag her BACK to the school._

_But this time without everyone._

_But she wouldn't know anything about bending either._

_All her practice and physical accomplishments would need to be restarted._

_That's if she LIVED._

_She managed to get pretty beat up on these so called 'easy rounds'._

_How much further would this one be?_

_Um…maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

_And…if people die…where does that put her?_

_She was here for…something._

_If she's dead it'd screw everything up, right?_

_She looked to Zheng, watching the way his unfocused gold eyes calculated their odds._

_More battles?_

_It was the only thing that could actually kill them…_

_Unless they were going to go through a deadly obstacle course._

_But that'd be inefficient._

_"Did you pass like this?" Kyo asked cautiously._

_Cheung nodded._

_"My second year." He glanced towards Aeka's section, "And I'll be honest. Based on your performances, I'm not convinced any of you'll pass."_

_That dropped her stomach._

_Basically, don't be stupid._  
_Your weak, drop out now._

_Directly at them, too._

_The fighters._

_The most powerful section._

_He was saying was too scrawny to continue on._

_Not even Terou's section._

_Just theirs._

_Why?_

_What was wrong with them?_

_Were they so pathetic it showed in previous matches?_

_Did they do something to make him believe they'd fail?_

_Aeka was supposed to be the strongest._

_Why was she immediately counted out?_

_Because she was a joke…_

_Nobu chewed on his lip, peeling back a dried layer with his teeth, another look to Zheng._

_He pursed his lips._

_"Do we all have to agree in order to participate?" The firebender questioned._

_"Just sections."_

_Yes._

_Because TECHNICALLY sections could be moved around to work with others from different teams…it just didn't happen too often._

_They wanted to keep you with YOUR group._

_And, of course, advancing individuals would be pointless._

_So…_

_If she refused, she'd be holding Zheng and Nobu back._

_Did they want to?_

_She'd like to think no._

_That perhaps…both…even Zheng, were too scared to even think about going…but didn't want to admit it._

_That she'd save them by wimping out._

_To be the pathetic one._

_She'd be willing to bare that burden._

_But…_

_Zheng wants freedom._

_It's all he's ever wanted._

_And surely Nobu has something beyond the walls that presses him to move forward._

_But…losing….messing up…_

_Much to their surprise, Cheung reached down and lifted part of his trench coat up, showing part of his leg._

_Scars._

_Across each other and over again, burn marks, sword marks…whips?_

_It wasn't right._

_Just painful to look at._

_Advice without words._

_No doubt where those came from._

_As it swept back into place, Cheung glanced them over once more._

_"You have until tomorrow to choose. If you're suicidal, go to the auditorium at noon. Otherwise, remain in your room and lock the doors until they give the all clear."_

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**


	85. Pressuring Gift

**Pressuring Gift**

* * *

January 6th, 2011

* * *

Aeka woke up.

She didn't know why…there was no noise…no movement…nothing.

Her eyelids were just open…open without reason.

Something that just felt like she needed to be awake.

Right now.

No delay.

She hadn't slept under the covers, only under the single blanket…not that it'd been warm. No, in fact she'd found herself a bit cold earlier. But being trapped beneath sheets…that thought had simply scared her.

Pulling it closer to her, the fuzzes were against her cheek.

Stall?

No.

She can't.

If only…just lie here…let it take longer…just a few more seconds.

A few more minutes.

Hours?

No…no no.

She knew that this would have to happen.

Now.

Whatever they needed…now would be the time to find out.

Up.

Time to move.

Unlike the normal days, she set her dressing robe aside, aware the red was far too noticeable.

Black. That was all she needed, yet the tank top exposed so much skin that it'd ensure many scrapes in her future.

This wasn't going to pleasant.

The stuffed bison.

Oh how much she'd like to take it…but no. This was beyond using it as a club. She kissed its head for luck before setting it on the pillow.

She twisted her hair up and clipped it all back. Bangs fell over her eyes…yes; they were now long enough to, the hair cut Emi had offered long in the past.

No fear.

Bending down, she pulled the bag she'd hidden the night before.

Now she'll get to tell him how they play out.

A long time ago, she'd made the smart move of choosing sweats with pockets deep enough shove pounds of junk into.

Too much would weigh her down.

But she'd need to keep a few aces up her sleeve.

Out of the sack, she spread them across the bed.

All of them…Kenji.  
Thank you.

Into her pockets…a few she hid between her hips and the lining of the sweats.

Be prepared.

Last.

The gloves. Black, they ran up just beyond her elbows…she smiled.

At least this could keep her arms slightly protected.

It was nearly as though Kenji had made these FOR her…surely no one else had as small of hands as her.

She stood at the door.

And took a deep breath.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

* * *

_Three hundred thirty-six._

_Aeka counted to distract herself…the beat of numbers was untimed, some quicker, some slower._

_Following the pattern of her heartbeat…just to get her through the wait._

_Noon exactly._

_She could hear the school's lunch bell ringing on the precise second._

_Twelve._

_Now._

_If doors had swung closed and bolted locked it wouldn't have made her jump more than Zheng's simple sigh had._

_'Don't be so jumpy…be calm. Be prepared.' She talked herself into reason before her teammates had to._

_"Good. They didn't come." He muttered._

_Aeka took a look at Nobu; his head was looking at the floor._

_What…yes…we did come._

_And…a bunch of other people. Well, sort of. Not even half of what there was yesterday but still a reasonable amount right?_

_And then she knew._

_How could she not notice?_

_Terou…Fai…Kyo._

_They quit. It's twelve and they're a no show._

_Maybe they were late!_

_Yeah…no. Either you're here or you're not. Nothing of the sort._

_She rubbed her shoulders, stopping immediately._

_Don't show fear._

_Just the three of them._

_That's ok. She worked with just these two all the time._

_Just stay focused._

_Footsteps._

_She felt them and jerked around, waiting for the presence to be shown to the twenty-four here. Zheng followed her movement, and then the entire room went black._

_Before._

_She would have screamed._

_Now._

_She simply waited._

_It flicked on again, surrounded on the upper level which overlooked them on the floor._

_More than she could feel through vibration…they must be capable of hiding their own with earthbending._

_A trick she'd need to memorize later._

_"Welcome, Dai Lee Students!" That voice!_

_Everyone focused to the center, and had to clench the jaw to keep it from falling._

_Aeka's bugged out for a second, and then she forced herself down to a knee; arm lifted at an angle, her head was bowed._

_Around her, she knew the others would be mimicking, half had already dropped before her._

_The Earth King._

_Holy bad word!_

_Aeka had his face memorized, a bit of a square chin…clean cut with black hair in a low ponytail and family heirlooms around his neck and on his head._

_Dark green robes…late twenties._

_But._

_Him in person._

_Literally royalty._

_H-how..why would he be here?_

_Was this that important? That the king himself…he comes here?_

_So…if she messes up._

_It's in front of the king himself._

_Hehe…no pressure._

_"I congratulate you on making it to this level of our testing. Very few accomplish this task, which is why we host it so rarely, however given the situation, we have made an exception. You few have shown all the qualities of an agent, an honor of greatest titles." He spread his hands to all of them._

_Aeka didn't know what to do!_

_Does she stand now?_

_Continue bowing?_

_Remain here until he gives the task?_

_Acknowledge his compliment?_

_Remain unfazed?_

_Look the King in the eye?_

_Is that disrespectful?_

_What was the right action?_

_No one else moved….so she'd just follow those examples._

_The uniformed hat obscured her vision…she felt like a fake._

_She wasn't an agent._

_Why'd they make them wear them now? Because she COULD be._

_Ok._

_Stay calm._

_They're watching you._

_"I give you all my best of luck and assure you that those of you here deserve it. I will personally congratulate those who pass." He nodded in their direction, and then stepped to the side._

_The president._

_The one who'd met them on the very first day….who pranked them._

_What was his name again?_

_Um…did he ever say?_

_In uniform…somehow the agent robes always made someone look four times scarier and sincere than they truly were._

_This time Aeka did permit herself to lift her head._

_Yes._

_Right move._

_Everyone else had done the same._

_"All of you here have accepted the third and final challenge. There is no turning back, you have made your decision and shall honor it through." He began._

_Completely different._

_The tone…the sincerity._

_Aeka could feel the authority he held._

_Student President was something he deserved._

_But what did he expect?_

_People to be running back? Screaming, banging at the door?_

_Everyone here had made of their minds._

_Including her._

_"The rules are quite different in this task," He instructed, "To pass without your section is possible, however rare. We shall split you up, every person represents themselves, and will pass by themselves." Aeka chewed her cheek, "Your teammate's actions no longer reflect your own. This is a pure solo test that will only be passed by you. Common result have shown teammates earn the same pass or fail grade."_

_No._

_Now she was by herself?_

_They wouldn't put her in a team?_

_No Zheng…or Nobu…_

_Tapping her teeth...don't panic._

_She tried to keep calm._

_Ok._

_By herself._

_She's a Master._

_She can handle it._

_...Hopefully…_

* * *

_**~End of Flashback~ **_

* * *

To the main entrance, there was a woman there.

Aeka estimated she had about a five foot five height, thinner than healthy but a radiant glow. Her skin matched Mamoru's death pale with shimmering snow hair that was moving in a gravity defying motions. The simple tilt of her head earned a large swoosh across the white kimino; Aeka blinked.

This…who is this? Definitely not a servant.

Far too…graceful? Confident?  
Power vibing.

Yes. Aeka could near feel the waves pulsing in the air.

"My my…you certainly are a cutey….could you truly be already thirteen?" The woman asked with a smile that'd make others feel intimidation.

Aeka furrowed her brow.

No.  
She wasn't acting cute now. Wrong time. If she's acting seriously, please take her seriously.

_'Eighteen.'_ Aeka would estimate the age.

But she already knew this was wrong.

Now to double check.

"May I ask who you are?" She questioned.

Touching her hand to her mouth, the woman laughed.

"So proper and well mannered, how adorable," Aeka suddenly heard her voice behind her, a blink and the one before was gone, instead she was walking around her in circles, "I am Lijuan, Master of Water."

Aeka gritted her teeth.

Masters of have opposite gifts.

This one's illusions…like the Master of Fires.

Meaning she'd made the mistake of looking…she was infected.

"Lijuan-san, why am I here?"

Yes.

Please answer this for her.

A month of waiting and she deserved it.

"Because you're a master."  
That voice.

Aeka's knees gave an involuntary jerk from shock; she straighten through will and turned to face him.

No doubt.

Zheng.

His black hair fell over his gold eyes…longer than when she'd last seen him…the last time when he…

Standing in his casual but confident form, the uniform was traded for black pants with a red shirt and grey vest over; he nudged his eyebrows as an acknowledgement.

"Isn't that what you told me? Surely it cannot seem such a surprise I'd be the one who sells you out."

Aeka tried.

She tried as much as she could, through all her will and training.

Don't…don't move…don't cry.

He…he wouldn't.

No way. The only person she'd told…he wouldn't…no way….they found out AFTER she left…

If he was going to tell it wouldn't have taken them so long to find her…

No way…

Don't say that.

"Z-Zheng-kun." Voice cracking at the end, she grabbed her pants, needing to hold on to SOMETHING.

Her breathing had doubled and something stung the corner of her eyes.

He _'hmphed' _at her.  
"I can see you trembling. Pathetic." He scoffed, "Seems you really are nothing but a child."

Zheng.

Zheng's right here.

He's….r-right there.

Wrapping her mind across that concept.  
She kept blinking.

Kept rubbing her eyes…trying to make it go away…

"Z-Zheng-kun…." She whispered again.

That look.

That very same look from so long ago.

No…not so long ago.

Just…just many months.

That seemed like eternity.

The _'get over it'_ look.

His voice…it was him…his footsteps…

His expressions, movements. No way.

B-but….

Against her will a tear fell down her face, she lowered her head to keep her bangs covering the cheeks.

No way.

Why…why bring this here? Why torture her? Why rub this in her face?

_'You're not here.'_ She mouthed before saying aloud, "You're not here."

He lifted his head, shoving his hands into the pockets.

"What are you talking about?"

Aeka bit her lips and then turned to the Master.

"Stop it. I know it's not him." She declared, "Make him go away."

Yes. Please.

This isn't the way to talk to her…to get something out of her.

"My dear….are you delusional?" She held her hands up in wonder.

_'It's not him.'_ She thought.

It's not him.

"Aeka." He called her.

It was HIS voice.

Down to the perfect pitch.

It's not him.

It's not him.

"You're not here." She repeated, "YOU'RE not here."  
Pushing his hands over his hair, he gave a sigh.

"Have you truly gone mad after all this time of grief? I thought you were meant to be strong."

"You're not here…You're not here." Aeka had closed her eyes; plugging her ears….she could still hear him.

Just through the muffle of palms.

"The least you could do is look me in the eye." He furrowed his brow, "After all, you did kill me."

"You're not here you're not here you're not here you're not here." She quickened, shaking her head.

"Is that all you can say? You're nothing but another brainwashed idiot. The ones who tried to kil-"

"You'renothereyou'renothereyou'renothereyou'renothere." She slipped onto her knees, pressing so hard it hurt, near wrinkles came from the force on her eyelids.

"Aeka."  
"You're not here!"

"On your feet, Aeka."

That voice.

The same way.

The same tone.

No.

Crying…why is she crying.

Hands trembling…she couldn't do this.

No no no.

Don't remind her!

It wasn't her fault! Please!

He wasn't here.

HE WASN'T HERE.

"YOU'RE NOT HERE!" At the top of her lungs she screamed, snapping her eyes with anger.

The entire room…it froze…and pulsed.

As though a heart, something banged against her head.

Cracking…and shattering, she could near hear the glass before something seemed to pull her….something that made everything blur and shake.

An earthquake inside her head that nearly forced her eyes to roll behind her head.

She gasped….and then glanced around.

Still on her feet, she was winded, her entire body shuddered….there were more people.

People…watching her.

When did they show up? Don't rub your shoulders.

Don't be scared. B-but that…that…

This…Lijuan woman….

Just an illusion. She knew that….a-and she had dropped it. Nothing to have gotten so emotional about…just a lie.

Another woman…bob cut who seemed to think a permanent marker was an eyeliner…

A man…skeletal like who kept his eyes squinted…

And another person who could less be called a man and more a monster.

Aeka knew she was short.

Estimating what the average height was had taken her time…but recognizing those who particularly towered over was quite easy.

This man she'd have to tilt her head all the way back to face him.

Arms that held more muscles than she had in her entire body….she gave a gulp. And then nearly screamed in pain. Aeka felt something stab into her eyes, a burning that grew from the iris and expanded. She pressed her palms to her sockets, baring her teeth; she became aware of the liquid hitting her face.

Show no fear.

Show no pain.

But what was it! A firebending attack? One that makes her eyes disintegrate from inside the head?

No….they weren't doing anything…so why does it hurt?

Suck it up….suck it up.

Wobbling hands were removed from her face, she caught a glimpse of the glimmering sight left on the fabric of her gloves.

Shimmering, red.

_'B-blood?'_ Breathing quickening, she licked her lips before trying to maintain composure.

Bleeding…from her eyes? What did that mean!

How did that work? What was going on?

"Very interesting." The bony man said, tilting his head.

_'Sword.'_ Aeka noticed he was the only one who carried a weapon.

That's good.

Or…

Perhaps.  
Because the others don't need them.

"She can push the illusions out…but seemed to have a bit of problems breaking completely free." Lijuan explained.

Who can? What? Push out illusions?

Wait…her?

They were talking about her.

About…that illusion. Was it a test?

"But not easy enough." Eyeliner lady blinked, "Clearly it's putting a drawback on her body."  
The blood? It's that what she's talking about? The illusions could do this?

Aeka would take a step back…but they were circled around her…no. None of them looked the kind she ought to near.

Instead she straightened, keeping regular breaths though it was an obvious ploy when you considered how much fear she's shown.

"What's going on?"

Oh why oh why did the voice have to squeak?

She could control herself so much easier…but why not now? Were these people so much stronger that it shook her subconsciously?

"I apologize for our little test. It only seemed necessary to see you exact capabilities at this stage," Scary big man smiled, "I am Takeshi. Lijuan, of course, Kaimu, and Chiasa." He gestured to each of them.

Kaimu.

_'This is the one who hurt Senpai.'_ She eyed the waterbender.

The one who can mess with people's head efficiently.

Who knows the brain and its works to exact definition.

Stay AWAY from him.

Pursing her lips, it took her a moment to consider what the right thing to say would be.

"Takeshi-san."

Bowing.  
That was what he expected, to appear humble.

She had done so to the Earth Kingdom.

And they slapped it in her face.

Not this time.

Stiff as a board, she was aware of how eagerly they studied every move, "I'm sorry if I sound rude, however I do not appreciate the treatment I have been receiving."

To say something so straight forward and demanding was against all her formalities.

Her parents would be so ashamed.

But what else was there to say?

Lijuan gave a _'how cute' _chuckle.

Takeshi pretended concern.

"Oh yes, I am sorry for the wait. I understand Shin'ichi had recruited you much quicker than I anticipated, however I was delayed. Business is business." He came closer.

"But now I can assure you we won't have to deal with anymore of that dreadful waiting." Kaimu pointed out.

Aeka did NOT have a good feeling.

Did the guy have to be SO creepy?

"Of course." Takeshi agreed, "Now, Aeka, how much has our dear boy Shin'ichi informed you of?"

A question.

Lie.

It was simple.

"Very little. Alls I know is that you wanted to see me because you believed I'd be useful with my gift." Perhaps not a complete lie.

It was true.

But only half.

"She's lying." Chiasa cut in.

Ok. Maybe still a lie.

Aeka glanced back to her. The eyes…they were just beating in.

Aeka always won these. To keep a stare so long. To apply as much pressure as you could. To show strength, confidence.

Zheng taught her so.

Zheng…no! Don't think of it!'

This one was different…she just….was…what was the word?

Aeka saw blackness. When she looked, there was nothing but blackness…dark, into the grey eyes…a devil inside…it made skin crawl and clam…not right….something…something that was beyond looking AT her…

Against better judgment she coward, glancing to the floor.

Takeshi stood before her, and she tried her best to peer into his eyes.

"So. Am I to believe he has befriended you?"  
Aeka furrowed her eyebrows.

"He kidnapped me! Took me away from all my friends! I harshly consider him an acquaintance." She was good at faking anger.

Clenching her fist with set eyes that said do NOT question me.

"Another lie. Obviously she trusts him to the point that she doesn't want to betray." Chiasa sighed in boredom.

H-how was she doing that?

Aeka was sure she was keeping all tells safe.

What was this? This one was an airbender! What is she going off?

"Her gift isn't strong enough as it is." She turned to Takeshi, "Forcing it is going to be the only way."

Force it?

What were they talking about?

"W-Wait…" Step back and…uh…took another step forward when she saw Chiasa behind her.

Uh…

"Aeka, I do hope you know by now, that Shin'ichi is nothing more than our tool. We tell him to do the work we cannot. Nothing more. You're wasting time with him." Takeshi paced around her.

A vulture.

She didn't like it.

"We are the ones who hold power. Nothing he tries will ever release him, something you ought to keep in mind." He turned, "There is great potential in you…and we've heard you are a wise girl. I can assure you, we have more to offer than any others can even think to."

Aeka narrowed her eyes.

"I can hardly believe that."  
"You'll share my gift." Chiasa stepped forward, "And I promise you. In mental effects, it is the hardest to endure. You'll never fully master everything there is without a teacher."

Aeka scoffed, "Then how am I to believe you did?"

"Because I live five times longer than you."  
Oh.

…

Right.

...

"Aeka. This is a single time offer." Takeshi drew attention back to him, "Understand this. We have plans for Shin'ichi. Whatever little tricks he's considering is never going to happen. With time we'll write him out of the equation completely. Don't waste your power in following someone so worthless."  
Aeka mouth twitched.

"If he is so worthless, why do you keep him?"

Lijuan laughed again.

"I like her."

Aeka harshly gave that a second of her time.

"Allow me to rephrase. He is indeed everything. But without us, he is nothing."  
Yes.

She knew that.

"He is loyal. Never once did he believe in rebelling." Play him up.

Keep him safe.

Kaimu got a chuckle out of this.

"Rebelling? Oh I believe he has learned his lesson from that."

What?

He's tried? Nothing surprising. He never mentioned it…but how far did he try?

Yes.

A gut feeling told her Hotaka had a nice little role in that.

"If that's the case, you shouldn't even be worried about someone following him. He can never lead."  
"A fact he is a bit too stubborn to accept."  
True.

VERY true.

"Shin'ichi claims you're an idealist. That your plans'll change everything, that there's a REAL goal…an actual purpose even he can accept." Aeka licked behind her teeth, "What is it?"

If he's interested in it, it can't be too terrible.

It must have intent behind it.

An unfeasible idea that is growing more and more possible by the day.

Surely, surely this could be something beyond simple world domination.

Takeshi gave her a curious look.

"Now isn't that quite a question. Do the possibility intrigue you? After all we've done, you know this'll be something above just the mortal imagination."

Aeka blinked.

"You're avoiding the question."

"Not at all. Only being precautious." Lijuan tossed her head, the hair glided towards her shoulders and swooshed over the torso.

Ok.

Aeka was curious.

What the heck made that do that? Did she keep an illusion up permanently just to appear so graceful? No Pantene or Head and Shoulder Shampoo could do THAT.

"You are an untrustworthy girl. We are not the kind to wave around our plans to everyone." Chiasa snarled.

Oh great.

MORE untrustworthy excuses.

Probably no chance to snoop and push like with Shin'ichi and Mamoru.

And…something told her she didn't want to.

"Then tell me of my gift. OUR gift," She glanced to the airbender, "Why is it so important? Why would you need me as well? Are you incapable of using it effectively in this plan on your own?"

There was a pause.

…

What? Did she say something wrong?

"Your gift Hmm?" Kaimu lifted his eyelids just the slightest, his irises exposed, "Chiasa? You wanna take this?

Chiasa remained unmoved, unfazed.

Just staring.

Does she do anything else?

"No. Not yet. She believes this is but a game. Nothing to fear. Push her. Make it come through enough for her to understand. Then I'll explain."

What?

What are they talking about?

Takeshi seemed to nod, turning away.

"Lijuan, please be ready."  
Aeka was on the defense a second too late.

He swung around with surprising speed; a golden blade was jerked downward, running over her left eye.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_"Once we call a person, you do not return. If you pass you are to wait in our designated room. If you fail, you will either be dead or unconscious."_

_Nice…_

_Doesn't everyone feel so pepped up now?_

_"And, under no circumstances, are the details of this test to be conversed outside of this room. Never shall the experiences here leave your lips. Not to an undergraduate, a teacher, a teammate. Nothing. Do you accept these terms?"_

_"We do." Everyone._

_Even Aeka, it was a synchronized._

_Without thought._

_An echo across the room._

_As quick as the heart could beat._

_A motion._

_Stand._

_All did so, hands behind their back._

_"As tradition, we shall begin with the youngest."_

_Aeka knew she twitched, but couldn't help it._

_Youngest._

_No doubt that was her._

_All eyes glanced in her direction._

_Even Zheng's, he nodded his head._

_Go ahead._

_Ok._

_Walk…_

_Just walk._

_Step._

_Step._

_One foot in front of the other….it can't be that bad._

_Step._

_Step._

_The shoes clicked against the floor._

_Step._

_Step._

_Get it over with._

_That's it…go through those doors and…_

_Step._

_Ste-..no._

_She stopped._

_A small…rumble? Gurgle? Like…like a jerking…off…in the floor._

_Something._

_Creeping…ok…now it's coming closer…now even closer…was it picking up speed? Heavier, it was heavier than most things…not a person…a…a…what was it?_

_Footsteps…metal…something._

_She breathed…and felt the movement of those above._

_They noticed it too._

_Non-earthbender and those incapable of vibration feeling seemed confused…Aeka felt her heart beat._

_Closer._

_Faster._

_Like…like a train…that quickness._

_That precision and power._

_Machinery….yes._

_It was machinery…like…like a…what was the word?_

_A jerking….impact! Where? What? Crumping….quicker…heavier….what?_

_It broke through!_

_The wall!_

_"Sir, please follow us." She heard those above securing the King._

_Movement around…flustered acts._

_Wait._

_What was this?_

_Above head, they weren't even paying attention to them anymore?_

_No…they were moving forward, some pushing the king back…other heading out._

_Not part of the test surely…_

_Wait…there was fighting! Away…more were coming this way…_

_"Aeka." Zheng and Nobu slipped near her._

_The others were huddling in what familiar faces they had…sections keeping together._

_"What is it?" Nobu tilted his hat back, trying to find something._

_Something…_

_That…_

_IS HERE!_

_Aeka held up an Earth wall, securing her friends; the room was completely torn through, a metal tank whose screeching burned her ears._

_Flashes of black, the king was gone, people were immediately charging in._

_Soldiers._

_Wait._

_B-bad people?_

_Enemies?_

_They took it to the school?_

_Why?_

_They were invading here!_

_"GET THE KING!" It was a scream that made her spin shutter._

_What seemed like hundreds stormed through, an alarm went off as a siren, Aeka couldn't breathe._

_H-huh?_

_An invasion?_

_On them?_

_HUH?_

_Seriously?_

_People were in attack mode, Too-be agents, actual agents._

_They were fighting._

_But this wasn't set!_

_How can they fight without knowing how it would end? No practice….there weren't any healers here!_

_Thirty seconds passed before it occurred in her head._

_Wait…_

_The king was being pulled farther and farther back._

_Some…some were surrounding them._

_A blast rang her ears, another tank came rolling in._

_"Aeka!" Zheng grabbed her arm, pulling her back._

_Right!_

_Focus! Uh….what was there to do?_

_Help! How?_

_The king…make sure he's safe!_

_Yes!_

_That's their role!_

_Nobu physically took down three, Aeka kept sight on the king and his location._

_Make sure no one comes closer…follow to keep the trail safe!_

_Zheng created a tornado of fire, the heat made her pant as the sweat fell from her face._

_Focus…_

_GUNS!_

_She dropped when bullets began ringing off, bouncing around to flash the sight into a blinding her to the point of closing her eyes._

_Agents don't use guns!_

_No fair!_

_Wait!_

_She's in uniform! That's a violation?_

_Don't show fear!_

_How can she not!_

_Focus!_

_Throwing her arm forward, a metal chain locked around the enemy, pulling his arm, she jerked him to the floor before bashing the head._

_Another punched her head to the point the helmet went flying off, she pushed her arm up to wrap him in an earth case._

_Please don't be an earthbender!_

_King…back…good._

_No! Someone's going after him!_

_"Zheng-san!" She gasped, watching him take down another._

_He understood and she led them; a slide to take down those in her way, hit across the neck._

_Wait!_

_Someone behind them!_

_A group!_

_Other agents…no! Bad people!_

_"Nobu-san!" He was quickest, she ducked a blow, trying to bend, she couldn't complete a move._

_He tried to attack…and then something hit from behind._

_Something…that made her black out._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

Aeka screamed.

Her head was forced to lower; she felt the unthinkable pain…the slash that brought darkness…the warmth of blood as it ran through her fingers that clenched her face.

Were these her tears…or just the red liquid escaping? Both.

Enough.

It felt enough to throw her into unconscious…

Her head felt like it was slipping…stars spun in her mind.

Falling…get her out of this.

Release her from this torture…the throbbing…the beating that was making everything tremble.

For a second it felt as though she did…she couldn't remember when she hit the floor, but had felt the crumple of her legs.

No.

She can't afford to do this.

She has to remain awake…don't trust them…awake for her own safety.

On her knees.

She felt it this time.

Something.

Crawling in her head.

"Aeka-yang!" Kenji was running towards her.

No!

That's not him!

She won't fall for it!

That's fake.

IT'S A FAKE!  
Again.

It pulsed.

It expanded and receded…she shrieked the highest note a girl could reach. The pain from her eye equaled the pain that was shooting through her head.  
Lurching forward in a gasp, she fell with her head to the floor, it hurt.

She was shaking…applying as much pressure as she could to the wound, she couldn't wipe the blood away quick enough.

"Much better. Now she's fully adapt." Lijuan was eager, nodding with exaggerated motions.

The words were muffled, Aeka barely managed to lift herself onto her knees again, panting.

Someone…a person…

Kaimu.

He came closer; grabbing the back of her shirt he hoisted her on her feet and held a hand to her face.

Water cooled the sting…she was uneven and scared, missing rhythm and breaking her lungs.  
No no… as soon as she could stand it she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" Not by the likes of him, it was a cackle of what could be mustered up as her voice.

He could mess with her head.

The smartest choice was to evade contact with him.

"Excellent." Takeshi approved, "Now then, Aeka. How much can you see?"

She can see that you people are completely MAD.

Hot face…it took an entire minute before her breathing was slowing, her chest ached from the overuse.

Opening her left eye was a challenge.

She couldn't do it.

It was heavy …the weight felt beyond all that was in her body.

Her right eye saw them….

What else was he asking?

Stop…she wanted to ask that.

To just go back to the cell…or in Shin'ichi's room. To Benjiro's group would be nice.

But no….they wanted to know as much as her.

"W-what are y-you talking about?" She asked, unable to keep her hand from subconsciously holding her eye.

It was just a reaction, tears had came and were waiting for the next signal to release again.

Fingers, they twitched at the touch.

She could feel it…the mark on her skin over the eyelid…the blood had been removed with quick heal, but it was there. It'd heal. Scars always did…but it won't be fast enough.

"No. Not good enough." Chiasa blinked.

Aeka wanted to whirl around and throw a knife at this lady.

Just leave her alone!

Arms shaking.  
What were they thinking?

Should she act now?

No.

Don't show reaction.

Be calm.  
Don't let her read you!

It wouldn't work unless it was perfect.

Kaimu laughed.

"My my, she certainly is clueless, isn't she?" He smiled in a way Aeka didn't like.

"Shin'ichi never shared the information of her gift." Chiasa confirmed.

NO REALLY! Are you just figuring this out now?

"See? He's a good boy. Does what he's told." Lijuan smiled.  
Takeshi snorted.

A cruel joke that was.

Aeka tried to keep herself under control, managing to face Takeshi in what little confidence a girl in her position could handle.

"If you push me too far, I'll go into Bender's state. You can't handle an uncontrolled master. My power surpasses yours." She reminded.

"At the very least then you're gift will be useable then. None of us can die, remember? Nothing to fear." Kaimu pointed out.  
Ok.

Shin'ichi had said that the best bet would be to give in.

But they never offered anything! What was she supposed to do now?

"Why is my gift so important?"  
Same question as before, different wording.

Just give this straight forward…please stop this.

Takeshi held up his hand, motioning to her before walking away.

What?

Does that mean anything!

Tell her!

"Oh joy, the fun part." Kaitmu slowly unsheathed his sword.

W-What? Were they truly going to do this?

"Let's see if you're capable of matching my efficiency with the eyes, girl." Chiasa challenged.


	86. Drowning Effects

**Drowning Effects**

* * *

January 6th, 2011

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_It h__urt._

_Her hands…did she have any?_

_No._

_They must be gone._

_They must have been cut off….nothing but a stub._

_Ow ow ow…_

_Wait…_

_No…they were there…_

_Yes…they hurt. Too much…a tingle…a numb…invisible tingle._

_No._

_A harsh tingle…a throbbing, painful…all body tingle…she could feel them…but the fingers were too hard to move….to thick…to swollen_

_Too much._

_Her eyes…open them._

_Be aware of your surroundings._

_But…_

_She can't see! _

_A panic._

_Her eyes were open!_

_Weren't they?_

_She knew they were…she could feel the eyeballs whipping about and her blinks…she could count three! _

_Was she blind! They blinded her! _

_No._

_Fabric._

_There was fabric….against her face…her eyelashes kept rubbing against it._

_A blindfold. That was it._

_And…her mouth was dry….nothing._

_Open her mouth…gagged._

_That was it._

_Ok._

_Blindfolded, gagged, restrained….metal? Yes, it was metal._

_Her feet…tied together._

_With what?_

_Robe? Chains? She tried bring her knees to her chest…heavy._

_Chains._

_Definitely._

_Earth…she couldn't feel anything._

_It was ALL metal._

_No…no no no…_

_She tried to talk._

_But her throat was parched...cheeks sore…this cloth too tight…too long._

_A small croak from the vocal box…what was going on?_

_Anyone?_

_A noise in response._

_A few._

_What?_

_She tried to hit her hand to the side of the wall, but couldn't._

_Too tight._

_She couldn't raise her leg enough to send out a vibration._

_Dang!_

_How was she to know who's in here?_

_If she can't send out a vibration, she can't feel the others unless they move._

_Well…they were moving…shifting like her…sort of…how many were?_

_She tried to count but the pounding in her head made it too difficult._

_Not many._

_She knew that._

_Maybe ten…more? Who knows._

_Wait._

_Her tongue tried to push the gag out of her mouth but only managed half a cough, jerking motion sent her head into fireworks, too much for one moment._

_Ugh…her mind could think like this…_

_Come on…._

_Focus…_

_Metalbending._

_It was possible._

_She'd heard of it before…but only a handful of benders ever accomplished it…but it would work. She needed to try…but but…No!_

_She's a master! That means she can! No question! It's to be as easy as everything else has been!_

_It's possible._

_Just focus._

_Think._

_Earth…earth is inside._

_Just…think._

_Aeka tried to run her fingers along the metal. The cold…smooth metal…Earth._

_Where is it?_

_They said it's been done…_

_That it's in there…but why can't she feel it?_

_She should be able to!_

_Again, managing to tap her finger took much if not all her energy…but nothing._

_Just metal, just a frozen sheet of nothing!_

_No! It's not there. They had lied to her!_

_Every time before she'd manage without even having to think._

_If metalbending was possible it'd be the same!_

_Her energy always reacted…why not this time?_

_Cause they lied._

_Only option._

_A mere one try and she gave up._

_That was all she could handle for now._

_Head dropping…too much._

_This was too much._

_Heartbeats._

_They were faint…was that their actual heart rate or her fatigue?_

_No…it was too irregular…others must be mixed in…_

_Count…._

_Um…one…three…nine…sixteen…Sixteen?_

_She couldn't tell if some were faint or not there…did that include her own? Too much to work out right now…_

_Outside…could she see outside this room?_

_No…no she couldn't._

_Just…just this little room…what was she doing here again? Walk…no no…she just woke…so…this…_

_After…after the whole invasion….the test…the Test! The King! What happened! Did they get away? _

_Wait._

_The whole thing…if that's the last thing…_

_Aeka's tried to drop her shoulders but found it impossible._

_Then…then that means…she was taken…hostage…that right, now she's a hostage…a prisoner of war?_

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

Aeka knew the long shot…not going to happen.

But it was worth a shot.

She turn around and ran, sprinting as fast as her legs would carry her…to say she made it halfway to the door was something to be acknowledged.

Someone caught her foot, bringing her into a face plant, she hit the knee on the cap, don't cringe.

NOW!

She rolled around, swiping her free leg to knock the hand off her other. Hands already having found their way to her pocket, she grabbed the hand guns from both and pulled the trigger.

It jerked her arm back in a motion she was prepared for, aim was less of a necessity; the vibration told her all she needed.

Three shots, it was too high to hit the heart but still made Kaimu stumble back; she'd grazed the right shoulder and missed the last, Lijuan having moved at the last moment.

Chiasa appeared too fast to follow, she stomped the breath away and the weapons were released from Aeka's grip by shock.

"Do you really believe such childish tricks will work?" She asked, peering downward with the eyeliner emphasizing the anger.

Aeka coughed, struggling, she wasn't stronger this woman.

Not even close.

Without thinking she tore the clip away from her hair, swiping it across the leg with quickness to add sting, the Master cursed before backing up enough for Aeka to roll back and make it to her feet.

A sword was across her neck, she silenced the gasp creaking in her throat.

"Well you're going to make this difficult aren't you?" Kaimu leaned down to whisper in her ear, "At least it's better than Huyu. It took so much just for a decent match." He changed and forced her into a headlock, she had to think with all her head not to panic.

Focus.

Hands close enough, she struck them together, a fail.

Again.

No…

Come on…

Now! At the precise angle, the items on top the gloves combined at the perfect angle, a spark hit the fabric and sent flames riding over it.

_"I don't like making weapons…and I don't fight that much, so I don't know if it'll work." Kenji confessed._

_His face was red, embarrassed that he needed to admit such a thing on HIS inventions._

_"Aeka-chan's confident in Kenny-kun. He always makes things work." She tried to smile like it was nothing._

_Like this was just a game._

_Kenji hesitated._

_"There's flint on top this glove, and a little bit of steel on this one. The fabric on the outside will catch all the flames so it won't grow onto your skin, and I padded it with special chemicals to make it burn slow and keep the inside cool enough to wear…but only for around three minutes. After that, you'll need to put out the flames."_

_Aeka smiled._

_Only Kenji could think of something like that._

Reaching in an attempt to burn Kaimu's skin, he backed off at the fire, obviously unprepared.

"She's a firebender now?" Lijuan tilted her head.

Chiasa narrowed her eyes.

"No. Just a cheap trick."

A cheap trick? Hey not just anyone could think of these kinds of things!

Aeka took stance, careful to keep the flames away from her body…let's see if they dare come near her.  
Kaimu bent the water from the plant at her, soaking her from the waist up.

The fire extinguished.

…

Ok.

She hadn't planned on that.

…Huh…

…

Note to self: Tell Kenji to figure a way around that.

Gloves now useless, she slid them off her shimmering wet skin in time to feel the wave of energy.  
The crawling behind her head, it was an illusion.

No.

Push it out.

Don't believe it.

Push it away.

Don't let it close…defend…block it…focus…what's real…that coldness…that baloney she wants you to believe…don't.

This time it didn't even appear.

Just a throbbing beat and burning eyes, the left especially….like one of them torched her face.

Palms pressed…she could feel the blood tearing out…dang it!

Shake it off shake it off…..ugh why was this so much harder?

An entire water wave swept her, at least three feet above her head with the force of a bulldozer.

Her legs flared over her head, she shoved her hands into her pocket to keep the items from flying out.

Rolling and rolling, water had tried to flood her mouth but settled for the nose, choking back to the brain, she coughed unheard with all the air escaping in the form of bubbles.

A lamp connected to the side of the wall was the savior; she latched on and climbed the post, taking back every hated word she'd thought for being so small.

How the heck did they get so much water?

Lijuan simply glanced at her and the tsunami changed towards her.

She made a leap to try to evade but a gust of air threw her in.

It chilled her spine.

Water.

Just like before.

No breath.

Too much….following her…

She couldn't breathe….she couldn't breathe…

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_Her arms were wretched above her head, again in this position? No…now they were being tied to keep her suspended; she felt the weight of her body beneath…her toe could barely skim the floor if she pointed it down._

_Her robes….they were suddenly jerked off; she began to freak out, thrashing how she could._

_Bad…what were these people planning?  
N-no…perverts!_

_Down to her underwear and tank top…she was breathing beyond normal, pressing her legs together…she'd be embarrassed beyond handling if she wasn't so busy being scared._

_"Nothing sir." _

_Examining to see if she'd been hiding anything._

_Thank goodness that was it…._

_But...that doesn't make this any better!_

_"Ok. Girl." The wrap around her mouth was pulled, dryness filling its void, "Talk. You were standing in as an agent weren't you? A decoy. How'd they know we were coming?" _

_Her tongue was like a floppy wet item that was rubbing the top of the roof, behind the teeth...a worm in her mouth…just wiggling without purpose._

_She took too long, simply trying to get the saliva back into her gums, something struck against her face that made a whimper escape lips._

_"Answer me!" He demanded, the strike fresh on her flesh._

_Ow….across the face on her cheek._

_It'd be swelling later…she knew that…probably would end up matching her fingers later._

_"I-I don't know anything…" She panted…nails couldn't have made the voice scratchier._

_Dry…prickly…irritating against her own ears._

_This time he hit her stomach, right in the diaphragm, she couldn't breathe again, head fell forward with the long bangs covering her face._

_In…out…in…out._

_That was how you breathed right?_

_"Don't play with us. I want answer NOW. Tell me. Where did you train? Are there more of you?"_

_A fake…they think that it was set up._

_Now her mind got it…_

_They believe…this was staged with fakes…that…they were taking this opportunity to intercept the attack…and hid more agents…and then attack…_

_Did that mean they won? _

_That they made such a dent…they…oh who cares right now?_

_No no no…_

_This…this was bad…or good?_

_They didn't know of the academy…good for the nation…but bad for her…_

_How does she explain herself?_

_Shaking her head, she ran her tongue onto the dried lips._

_"N-no…we're it…no one else…w-wasn't planned…accident…" She managed out._

_Good cop bad cop please?_

_Let…let someone reasonable talk._

_If…if she could figure out HOW to talk._

_Why was she so out of breath?_

_Why could she not just breathe normally?  
Were her lungs in a panic? Was that possible?_

_Be calm…don't show fear…oh that stage was passed a long time ago._

_Her best bet was to remain this scared little used girl._

_Could she act as though she hadn't been told what would happen? Maybe break down…cry…Could she dignify letting them see her tears?_

_It'd be dishonorable beyond such measures._

_But…if it could save her…  
What was that?_

_Sounded like footsteps._

_What was he doing?_

_She couldn't tell…it was too hard, please remove the blindfold!_

_Her feet can't tell her what's going on when she's up like this!_

_She's completely blind here!_

_She heard it._

_Her ears rang…vibrating until it was in her head and piercing her brain._

_That noise._

_It was a noise from perhaps a room or too over…muffled by the walls…but she still knew it._

_A noise she should never have to hear._

_One that she couldn't even believe existed…that shouldn't._

_One that made her nearly try to break away._

_Zheng's scream._

_No no no._

_What were they doing to him!_

_Hurting him! Why?_

_He didn't escape?_

_Don't sit there torturing him!_

_Please be ok!_

_"A partner of yours?" This man….he must have recognized her reaction to the noise._

_No no no!_

_Basic mistake! _

_"I wouldn't know…I can't see him." She tried to remain cool._

_Again….again he screamed, please oh please stop!_

_Don't hurt him._

_Footsteps…they were near her…what was going on now?_

_"She's giving us hot air." One sighed._

_"Then play times over." _

_Movement._

_Someone came close…her jaw, she tried to bite them but then feared they'd tear it off the hinges. Instead a cloth was jammed into her mouth…too hard…she couldn't push it out!_

_They didn't even have the decency to remove the blindfold first! Wait…cloth...um…mouth...she'd heard about this before!_

_It's it's um…._

_A water wave hitting her face, it was blasting her head…pressure and pressure. More and more…a continuous stream that ran up her nose, coughing, into her mouth, she shook, trying to get air but the cloth just made it worse!_

_More…more…she rocked back, choking...can't breathe…water water….no room…_

_Stop stop stop stop…it was against her chest…she can't…can't think…it hurt!_

_She can't breathe….a large crashed around her body, soaking wet…please please stop!_

_More more more…so much more pressure…._

_STOP!_

_What felt like an hour of torture couldn't truly have been longer than a few seconds…_

_Still…couldn't breathe…_

_They grabbed the cloth and before jerking it from her mouth…it had moved down her throat no doubt…oh it hurt….it HURT!_

_Soaked beyond comfortable level, she spewed out water that had collected in her mouth, gasping for air…she felt a small rub on the handcuffs, her wrists now slippery._

_Not enough to slide through…_

_Just enough to make the burn of moving worse!_

_Hair clinging to her face…she inhaled as much as she could, taking every breath in great respect._

_"Anything else you wish to tell us?" _

_Tell them….what…tell them what?_

_To tell…you wanted information…_

_On what…_

_The room….it's dark…_

_No…that's her blindfold…._

_How would she know if she were to get knocked out…._

_If it's already dark…now…_

_Then…maybe…she coul…_

_A strike against her face…it was a louder impact than before, the wetness only hurt so much worse!_

_"Answer me!"_

_What was the question again?_

_"I-i…" If she opened her mouth again she was going to puke._

_A disappointed sigh, she heard something else…movement…_

_Turns out she didn't have to open her mouth._

_Vomit found its way out, she felt the gagging and let it fall, bits splashing onto her feet…terrible…this was just bad…_

_Again! He didn't even warn or let her wash out her mouth.  
The cloth was shoved in and she nearly cried, now aware of it._

_Spanish water torture…Toca…apparently adapted here as well._

_Bad…_

_Worse._

_Flood again, this time she couldn't hold in her nausea for very long, she thrashed around..., kicking however she could, the pain in her wrists were even worse._

_Stop it!_

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

Her open eye began to blur….were they planning to keep her drowning until something happened?

It was certainly working.

Kicking away, trying to move out of the water, it followed her. Why must she endure this again?

Think.

Think.

Think.

Earth.

Nearest was out the door.

Close enough.

Could she?

Trying to suck in breath was a mistake; it flooded her lungs, her hands moved to her neck, unable to think.

No.

She can't get it.

Not in this position.

Too little….too little…thought…

Goosebumps rode her skin in a wave, cold.

Scared.

Both

No.

Not yet.

Focus.

F-Focus…

Call it…feel it.

Feel the energy.

Let it flow.

Squeezing her open eye closed, her lungs burst in a panic.

Focus.

Now!

Managing both eyes to open, the left burned in a pain she found near impossible to withstand.

Why…no…come on…it…it was…she couldn't see anything…

Blinded…no doubt…that…that was bad…

But…but focus!

She could….more. energy.  
It was here.

It was with her.

Use it!

A slash of her arm and pillars of earth shot from the floor, from beneath the house.

Luckily, the dungeon and basement layers were off in a diagonal lower bottom of the house and not directly below…but still. It tore the bubble to nothing, water releasing onto the floor.

She caught the pillar and rode it to the top of the room, quickly jabbing her hands inside to get a coat of earth on her hands, she didn't take time to take breathe.

No.

Not important, she can breathe as she moves….don't pause for such basic things.

There were more than she intended…and….no, wait. She didn't try to summon pillars. She'd meant for rocks. A shower to parade from the doors to burst through.

These…are...ok.

Work with what you got…right?

She jumped from one to another, barely letting her foot catch it before leaving to the next.

It was slow.

Her movements…they felt so much slower.

Air time felt ten minutes rather than seconds…for her to be capable of sliding down was an age of waiting.

Faster. Go…faster.

Making it to the center of the room she threw her arms to the side, everything was to come crashing down when a punch nearly hit her side  
Aeka reacted before she even noticed Chiasa, grabbing the arm and swinging underneath to catch the airbender's legs, Chiasa was faster.

A blow that through Aeka off her stand, she was falling.

Ice spikes, she redirected as many as she could with the gloves, one catching her leg and another to the shoulder, wind rammed her into tower of earth; her back sending shock waves throughout, Aeka gasped in pain.

It hurt.

Don't let it hurt.

Don't let it…affect you. She grabbed onto it before she hit the floor, whirling her foot around to crack the center, it was a domino affect.

One knocked over the next to another to another to the next.

They crumbled into a mess of dust and crumbs, boulders and rocks chipping away, she softened her area to a bunch of sand, rolling to lighten the fall.

It scrapped her shoulder…but nothing she couldn't survive.

Moving her hands to the lower thigh…ok. Nothing to worry about.

Just a bit of blood, she could shake it off.

Standing up, perhaps the most unneeded thought came into her head, and she smiled laughing.

_'Oooh…Shin'ichi-kun's gonna be mad at me…._'

Oh yeah.

Hadn't he told her to go outside if she thought she was going into Master's State?

Well…she wasn't in Master's State.

She managed to trash this place plenty well herself.

The stairs were completely ruined…wood lodged between the broken graveyard of unraveled earth, wholes and torn through floorboards; a wall completely tore rippled through on both sides…water remains offering a nice coat to the broken decorations. And patches of carpet visible…

Hehe.

Whoops.


	87. The Weapon's Choice

**The Weapon's Choice**

* * *

January 6th, 2011

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_Aeka had passed out again….she only figured that out now as she could lift her eye lids to try and look._

_Black._

_Maybe she still was asleep._

_How would you know? The difference…it's black both ways…this could be a dream…or that state between dream and reality._

_It's impossible to tell…_

_Still in her mind, still venturing what corners there were to see._

_Recalling books…poems…she tried to keep her mind together however she could._

_Yet these only lead to dreams…dreams of fake…days she'd mistake as reality…only to awaken back here._

_Or was this the dream?_

_Were those the life and this an ongoing punishment inside her head that returned every night?_

_No._

_Pain was here…too much pain for her to recall._

_Had days passed?_

_Weeks?_

_No. Impossible._

_She was still alive._

_They'd given nothing…you could only survive so long without the necessity…_

_No food…no water…_

_Water._

_Her heart raced at the thought, eyes heavy with pain…she could still feel it in her throat…_

_That dry…no, soaking…how it just stopped everything._

_No._

_Didn't matter anymore._

_She didn't need water. _  
_She didn't want it…_

_Keep it._

_Too tired to care._

_Beyond tired…her stomach…when did it stop qualifying a stomach? When it was impossible to see? When there was not an ounce of food inside?_

_It was too weak to growl…surely it'd been at least two…three…maybe four days?_

_They were going to let them die, weren't they?_

_No one had been taken…not for…hours? _  
_It must have been at least._

_Time perception was too hard to tell…it'd been much longer than the usual time._

_What did that mean….had they left?_

_Ran away to…somewhere?_

_Where?_

_If they were in the Earth Kingdom, then it would be in the Fire Nation._

_If not…_

_No._

_They would have to be in the Earth Kingdom._

_No way they could have moved her any farther without her regaining conscious._

_Wait…no. Possible. Could they have used a bison or airship? _  
_She couldn't eliminate anything._

_Her head wobbled, hitting her own arms._

_They hurt…too sore. _  
_If she ever got out of these restraints, she had a feeling her arms would be permanently stuck in this position._

_Just twisting her wrist hurt…the skin had rubbed and rubbed…peeled away the upper layers…perhaps even the lower layers._

_By now it felt as though it could be hitting bone._

_How much longer?_

_People die here…she had already noticed._

_Some had._

_Heart beats…ones around…they were gone._

_The mass…the mass of body, she was quite sure it remained._

_But not the person._

_Zheng._

_He wasn't amongst these._

_She'd been returned before him, could feel as his restraints were fastened minutes afterwards._

_And was watching his movements every second._

_Once she felt his heartbeat slow…breathing…she'd went into a moment of panic until it regulated._

_What had they done to him?_

_Same as her?_

_The water…wa-water…_  
_A shiver ran down her spine, recalling it._

_No more…no more…_

_Twice she had been taken…no more…no more._

_Those who'd died here._

_Who's body's corpses were slowly…slowly burning into a stentch….one combined with waste, vomit and blood._

_Who was it?_

_She needed to know!_

_Had Nobu escaped?_

_She never figured it out._

_Was he…was he one of them? The one's who's only place now is to decompose?_

_Would Aeka join them?_

_It was torture._

_Not because she didn't know if._

_But because she didn't know when._

_Sooner._

_Please._

_Let it be sooner._

* * *

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

"Well well…she seems quite on the edge isn't she? Do we really need to even push her? Just send her on her way and she'll be set in less than a day." Aeka glanced at the Ice barrier protecting Lijuan and Kaimu, dropping with him smiling.

She decided she didn't like his smile.

What did he mean by that? Could he read her levels?  
She still felt fine…what was he going off of?

Experience?

Not possible.

He'd only fought with Huyu…and he was already sealed by then.

Just trying to get under her skin, she decided.

"I believe Chiasa is a bit more interested in seeing her skills…I suppose that means for us to keep distance." Lijuan held up her hands.

No point in getting involved when this was taken care of.

"How disappointing." Kaimu sighed, though he kept the sword in hand.

Chiasa dropped from the ceiling, glaring at them for the comments.

_'I didn't even get one?'_  
No, Aeka suspected that.

But…perhaps for one to have just the smallest of injury…would that really be too hard to ask?

Of course it would have been…

It's never that easy.

After all, these people have probably been fighting as long as she's been alive.

Stay calm.

No intimidation.  
Focus. Ok. What advantage did she have here?

…

She wasn't tired…

Right!

Actually…not even slightly…she felt fine.

Great…exquisite!

Not even the gashes were bugging her…

But…that's not normal…is it?

Why?

No.

Don't think of that.

Keep your focus. Remain thinking.

Her hand slid to the pocket, ok.

Now?

Wait.

Think it over.

Prepare every step and use your surprises to your advantages.

"Have other weapons there do you?" Chiasa narrowed her eyes.

Dang it!

How does she know this?

Aeka gave no tells, she'd monitored her heart rate…no change, no breathing reaction…was it the simple move of checking?

Could she have spotted that and assumed the worse?

There were more reasons for someone to reach into a pocket other than to retrieve an item!

This was an Airbender…it's not like she could read the weight limits or calculate simple movements!

How could she monitor at this level?  
Could Aeka's eyes be deceiving her?

Given away?

Chiasa was always staring into them…

Or was it something with the airbenders eyes…

It was egging her.

This woman…she had the same gift as her.

So why did this feel so one sided?

Shin'ichi said she was managing to access bits and pieces…but she didn't see anything!

There was nothing!  
No proof.

Kaimu's smile lifted.

Don't smile!

Tell!

Spill!

Her hands clenched around the next item.

It's about the eyes.

She knows that.

So…that means if you can't see, then she'd have the advantage.

A hand cuffed around her arm, pulling it back, she dropped the item before it was revealed from her pocket.

"A flash grenade or smoke bomb? It's difficult to tell which." Chiasa tugged her back.

This was meant to scare her…the fact that Chiasa could travel at such speed…to show how slow Aeka was.

But she saw her.

The movement of her legs, each step.

It was image by image in her head.

Slow motioned…just her reaction hadn't been capable of keeping up.

She felt it inside.

The attack….the ground shook, she squeezed her eyes closed before snapping them open, rocks launched from the floor, Chiasa was out of the way in a blink.

Aeka blocked a bash to her head, countering with a roundhouse kick.

It wouldn't hit.

She knew that before the airbender blocked.

Why?

The movements…The vibrations hadn't hinted.

And next she will attack with an air blast.

Duck.

It pushed her bangs back, but the main force missed, she forced the sand to suck up the airbender whole; dropping to the floor completely when the woman had evaded and smashed her foot to where her skull should have been.

If only Aeka was that stupid as to sit there and wait.

Now!

Aeka pushed the button on the metal ball and threw it between them.

_"This one can sustain for about three minutes." Kenji handed her the sphere, "Press the center and close your eyes. It'll flash multiple times without rhythm to make it difficult for people to adjust their vision. Smoke'll come out three times, thirty seconds after the release, a minute and a half, and then fifteen seconds before it'll end."_

Flashing began immediately, blinding those around, her eyes closed to keep focus.

Airbender…lightest footsteps, behind.

She grabbed the hand reaching to snatch her, swinging her foot around to knock the back of the legs; Chiasa caught her by the throat and pushed her to the floor.

Aeka coughed blood, cringing back…

But…did she move before she set it off?

No…Aeka had felt the movement in her afterwards…

And how could she so easily counter attack without using her eyes?

She had to have!

"Simple tricks do not work on me."

Sand! Still beneath her, she couldn't move her hands…

She didn't need them.

Before…attacking without motion had been possible, she'd tested her limit…on multiple times metalbending even responded.

But….this was different  
She could FEEL it, was aware of how it flowed…how much energy she intended to put…and how much was ACTUALLY reverting.

It was more…like her subconscious was leaking beyond her intentions.

The sand swarmed around the airbender, encasing…Aeka felt her left leg near throb, recalling this motion.

Sandbending…the last time…someone sandbended AT her…

Blood so much blood….

Don't think…

It exploded away; Chiasa having expanded an air bubble to keep herself safe, smoke had escaped from the grenade.

Flashes…one…two…..three followed a seizure panic of lights…it was supposed to help but now it just hurt her eyes….

No….it did…but didn't…she could see beyond it…slightly…like…it was a distant….or…the opacity had turned up….to nothing…

That…wasn't a defect in the grenade…was it?

The sword, it stabbed into the item, she could see the blitz of electric spark before it died with a single jolt of light….

Poor Kenji.

Gave her all these awesome items and she's just screwing them up.

"Well that was certainly annoying." Kaimu slid his weapon back to arms length.

Kaimu.

Prodigy of Water…looks twenty-four…but he's actually about thirty…died…six…seven times?

Wait…

Aeka blinked and cleared her head, standing straight to glance them over.

No…she wouldn't know that.

She doesn't…is it her head approximating again?

One of her instincts….the instincts that is always right.

"Oooh, are eyes are getting a little gold around the corners." Lijuan clapped.

What?

Aeka touched her face, immediately to the left side with the scar…

No, she's not mentioning that…

But what is she talking about?

Gold?

Where?

"The left more than the right." Chiasa agreed, "Good. She won't be lasting out much longer."

Lasting out? Huh! Stop with this! Speak already!

"What are you talking about?" Keeping a leveled voice was getting harder and harder.

Screaming at them wouldn't do any good…but man would it satisfy her!

Just talk! She deserved to know!

"We've enraged her." Chiasa was dusting the sand off her shirt; that ugly mustard colored.

NO DUH!

"My dear little master. Your body is beginning to accept the Master's energy…your physical trait is beginning to show."

H-huh?

Again she moved to touch her eyes…gold at the corner?

Her eyes…that's what would change?

Senpai…his hair turned white and spike up…what does that mean was changing in her?

Eyes can't pop out…if they did that'd be disturbing…like…just hanging by the socket.

She made a sick face at the thought.

Gold…was that her energy color…it must be…

GAH! She didn't get this! Too confusing!

"I-if that's true, then…" wait.

Think about what you're about to say…

That…you're going to enter Masters State.

That she's very close…

That thought…that sort of…scared her.

Last time she entered benders state…she messed up.

Big time…and people paid because of it…  
But who was there to hurt here?

Just the bad guys.

No no no…entering…that's not a one time thing…

Don't be freaking out….stay calm, keep a level head…

"So girl, can you guess your gift yet?" Kaimu challenged.

IT'S NOT A GAME! STOP TREATING IT LIKE SO!  
She's…well…she's fighting! Taking notes of opponents is easier than watching yourself!

And this Chiasa isn't giving anything away!

Wait, take pauses to count your odds.

Ok…lost the grenade….guns out…gloves..

Uh…only the disks hiding between the lining of her pants and skin.

Those were too head on basic to try and be decisive with…

"More gadgets? How many of those things do you have?" Chiasa asked.

C-crap.

Wait!

She didn't say anything about it!

Was that it?

Reading minds!

No.

It was stupid…she knew…she wasn't hearing people or anything…otherwise why would she be able to push out the illusions? It's not that basic.

And…she could see Hotaka…and…know when they were going to be attacked on that boat…and….find the words inside the puzzles…and figure out the code for the lock…

What did that equal?

Chiasa…kept reading her…figuring out…what she was thinking of…

Aeka could do that too…on her calmer days…

But that…that was because of training, right?

The more she thought…the more she knew that it couldn't have been that strong with just a year's training.

No, it was stronger, once she left.

AFTER she went into Bender's state.

When she…when she could probably begin to use bits of her gift.

And just now, Chiasa, she wasn't slow. But in her head the airbender had lost speed…she could keep up…slightly…know when she'd block and not….like how Chiasa could figure out her moves so easily.

And and….how did she know that about Kaimu?

Glancing over to Lijuan, she focused.

Eighteen….but's really….twenty five…died…perhaps once or twice..

Yes…

How does she know?

All her gut feelings…she could tell things before they were told.

How?

What does that put together equal?

Nothing!

Everything! WHY IS THIS SO HARD?

There's no….no specific relation!

Huyu…he had transferring…and detecting.

Detecting because he needed to read the level of energy he'd be taking….

A two parter…

Was hers like that?

But what was her one side?

There was no simple basis….ok…basics…earthbending.

Waiting and listening.

Seeing the future?

That wouldn't apply to how you could read someone so easily.

Her strength was awareness….again that'd fit reading minds but no!

"Aeka. You have no intention of joining us do you?" Chiasa questioned.

Let's see.

You made an actually decent guy do unforgivable things, held her captive, torture her with memories not needed to be remembered, halfblinded her and are currently in the process of fighting.

Really…this is going to be a hard choice….

No.

Maybe not that hard.

The safest route would be TO agree…but they still haven't answered any of her questions.

They're just trying to figure out HOW they can use her…

They're pushing her for two reasons.

One: to ensure her gift will be available when they need it…so she won't end up stalling months before she'd be of use.

Two: to pressure her.

They're going to keep at this…

But if she refuses…they'll leave her in Master's State.  
Leave her unstable, and probably continue to try and use her through Shin'ichi.

But if she agrees, they'll find a way to seal her…that way they won't have to worry.

Huyu…from what was explained of Master's State wasn't good.

Like…like you could harshly tell what was wrong until you were doing something stupid.

But…her gift…all the signs, there didn't seem anything that'd affect OTHERS.

It all seemed based around her…she had said it was mentally the roughest.

Did that mean there was no danger to others?

How would that be useful?

If it was just a burden to herself….she didn't want to say she'd be able to withstand it.

Not yet.

Not until she could know for sure what it was.

"I still don't understand. Why is my gift so important?"

There was a tiring sigh from the three of them, weary of this pointless puzzle she didn't comprehend.

WELL TELL HER AND SHE'D KNOW!

They were worse than Shin'ichi and Mamoru!  
They're expecting her to join without knowing anything about them!

It's not fair!  
"Aeka. Understand this, letting others inside could very well ruin our plans. Can you truly be question our precautions?"  
YES!

"How am I to decide whether my intentions fit your criteria if I know nothing of your plans?"

"Take a leap of faith." Kaimu grinned.

Uh….no.

"Either you agree or you don't. You put your faith in our dear Shin'ichi, who himself believes in our goal. Would it truly be such a dangerous agreement to join us?" Lijuan reasoned.

"And you'll have the opportunity to boss Shin'ichi around. It's quite fun." Kaimu nodded.

Be the boss of Shin'ichi?

That didn't really seem possible.

"But…" She shook her head, "I don't agree with the tactics you've been using. The ways you've been trying to obtain whatever it is you want."  
Yes. Look at Shin'ichi…

That wasn't right. It wasn't humane to do such a thing.

It's just wrong. And they don't even care.

Does that not say much about their ideals?

"Shin'ichi is our greatest weapon. The one who'll lead it to the finish. On his part I'd sympathize that he's gotten the worst of it. But he shall be the one who'll be remembered. Who's name will be written as a savior. One with his power, with his destiny, must be strong. He must be capable of standing on his own, without anyone holding his hand, otherwise it's all worthless."

They say this.

Yet before they admitted they'd cut him out.  
They'd cut HIM out. But keep his power and use it for themselves.  
"Why? What's wrong with letting people help?" THEY'RE the ones putting that idea in his head!

He's so untrusting because of people like them, who just prepare him to be wiped away.

Kaimu laughed.

"People get ideas. People think there's another way and make foolish mistakes. Look at Kichiro. He strayed. He believed it could be evaded. Luckily the problem was very easily fixed…but it's nothing worth risking again."

Aeka clenched her fist.

"You make him turn against everyone!"  
"It was a safety actually…you see the two were always clawing at each other's throats…while Kichiro was a surprising gift as well, we couldn't afford to lose Shin'ichi."

Liar.

Something else happened…that they aren't telling her.

Take whatever offer…that was the advice…but what if she can't stand them?

How could Shin'ichi even think of telling her that?

She didn't want to!

HE didn't want HER to! She knew that! But…she's not doing very well!

Ok, no, she's not tired, but neither are they! And apparently she's got a limited window here before she starts entering seriously dangerous waters!

"What would I need to do?"  
"If you want to remain on the outside, then we'll simply ask you to use your gift once. That's all we'll need. If you wish to continue then it'll be to simply fulfill parts that we see fit and use your gift on all the masters, prodigies and Benjiro, of course." Chiasa clarified.

When you put it like that she can't tell what that means!

Use…so it can be against others.

Then why has Chiasa not used it against her?

Or…does it have a different meaning.

"Why can't you?" Aeka shot back.

"A second opinion is always necessary." Lijuan smiled, "Besides, if you tell us what we want to hear, Chiasa will read you herself. Don't under think this…it could prevent a terrible accident."  
Huh?

Read her…is that a reference to her gift? Why would she want the airbender to USE her gift on her? Isn't that bad?

They aren't making any sense….

Aeka was tired of this.

If they're so secretive now…how was she to believe it'd ever get any better?

They just want to use her…like the Earth Kingdom. Like them…they won't admit it.  
No, they're saying that the only way she'll live is through the puppet strings of someone else. A tool for this one or another.

And they're claiming that…that if she accepts, she'll be a weapon, but without so many worries. She'll know her place…and even have Shin'ichi as a tool to reverse the roles.

No no no.

If she accepts…she could act as a spy…perhaps not keeping an eye on the group she intended but a spy none the less.

Let Shin'ichi know of what was going on…to keep him safe.

To help…it'd be good…

A weapon…Huyu had told her to get used to that term. To accept it.

She hated it.

But did accept it. To be a tool.

Right now...

The only one she'd be willing to be a tool for was Shin'ichi. The one who knew things. Who had been through pain.

Who wouldn't take anything lightly…and be cautious every step of the way.

If she must use her gift, she wanted it to be for HIS case.

Not these people.

These fakes.

The ones who can't understand anything.

They care about one thing.

Like him.

But aren't prepared to endure what he must.

Can't even imagine what he's had to…it's-it's not right.

Her anger showed on her face, she knew that. Her disapproving glare…even the blind eye was without a doubt frowning in the way an eye could.

"She has no future with us. We're just wasting our time." Chiasa folded her arms.  
Yes.

Go ahead, and see whatever the heck your seeing.

Because you're not worth a second of her time.

Lijuan frowned.

"How sad. I would have enjoyed such a cute apprentice."

"Lijuan. Her answer is clear." Chiasa scolded.

A sigh.

"Very well, then I shall attempt to end this quickly enough. Although I'm aware it's not your fault, you happen to have a very similar appearance to a girl I greatly disliked. At least now I shall have the pleasure of seeing the face in pain." Kaimu slashed across the air.

Uh oh…

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

* * *

_The door had opened, Aeka couldn't lift her head._

_Too much work….it was too heavy. Like...a hundred pounds right?_

_How had she ever had the muscle to do so?_

_Eyes…they may be open._  
_She thinks they were…that her eyeballs automatically followed the source of the noise…or it could just be in her head._

_No…this was a dream right?_

_When was the last time she woke up? Or…when did she got to sleep?_

_She couldn't remember._

_Wiggling her fingers…they couldn't move…just large sausages…maybe purple by now._

_If this was her imagination she'd think of them as pink._

_Why?_

_Because…it's lighter._

_A color so contrary to black._

_A color so much nicer…_

_Closing…her eyelids were closing…yes…_

_She was awake…that's right._

_No…there's a person in here…right?_

_Someone…here…she thinks._

_Footsteps…were those footsteps?_

_Maybe…maybe not…too hard…too tell._

_Zheng!_

_She felt them near him._

_The chains…they dangled…clashed together._

_Noises…real._

_Yes. Real!_

_What was going on?_

_Near her now!_

_Wait…more around them…like…all around them…how many were here?_

_More than there were prisoner._

_Slipping, fabric rubbed against her face, making her twitch._

_It came off._  
_The blindfold…it was already dark before…but as she tried to keep her eyes open they were difficult…continuously twitching and squinting…_

_It was a dark room…but bright light...bright light in the doorways…pouring in the center…_

_She couldn't look it burned so much_

_Had they brought the sun inside?_

_Lower…her head…uh this took all the neck muscle she had but she couldn't stand it…it hung from weakness._

_Too much light…_

_Look around…_

_That would be best._

_To see…_

_But she couldn't look. Too bright…too quick._

_Blinking…blinking blinking blinking…_

_Ow…her eyelashes were too heavy…she couldn't pick them up to look too often._

_It took all her strength…even then it was a struggle._

_Ok…shadows…she could make out a few…standing up…a number...fifteen?_

_On the floor…less ten? Sixteen…sounded right…_

_Blinking…blinking blinking blinking…_

_No._

_Twelve._

_Four…four were the dead ones._

_That's right._

_Can't…can't count them._

_Red._

_Such a nice color…so much brighter than black._

_But…not this red._

_The liquid…splattered across the floor…leaking in puddles all around…she didn't like the red anymore._

_Zheng…she tried to focus on his position, shifting her head in all her will….red._

_So much more red._

_Across his face…clothes…shredded…_

_'What'd they do?' She wanted to ask._  
_Talking._

_Was that possible?_

_Seemed like it required something she didn't have._

_A skill or motivation that superiors would possess. _  
_Nobu?_

_She…she scanned over them…but the faces were so much harder._

_Details, trying to make out details…it was hard._

_Little bits…what did he look like again?_

_Brown hair…she can't tell the shades like this._

_The gag was removed once more, she coughed and spat the taste…better._

_So much better._

_Wait._

_What was going on?_

_W-why…what were they planning?_

_Again…no…. were they planning to take her again?_  
_No more water no more water no more water!_

_The restraints…off a couple of them were removed...Zheng's…Zheng's were almost completely finished…._

_And he looked at her._

_Gold…gold eyes…._

_Gold._

_That was a nice color…much nicer than red…_

_They were tired….weak…she could see the loss of color in his face…and what nearly looked as though wrinkles in the cheeks and forehead._

_No…that was smudged dirt…and blood…and cuts…_

_He was ok._

_Panting, she smiled, barely capable of lifting her cheeks half an inch with all the effort it took._

_Nothing cheerful about this._

_He blinked…hair matted to his head in exhaustion._

_His hands dropped, the ties being undone and he leaned against the wall….closing his eyes for a moment._  
_Thinking._

_Thinking about everything…something._

_Aeka knew that._

_It comforted her to see it._

_Until the irises were revealed once more._

_And murder was the only color._

_Fire blazed from his hands, completely surrounding the room._

_It blinded her._

_Too much, she couldn't see._

_Too much…too light…_

_Darkness…she had hated it, but now it seemed so refreshing._  
_He was moving!_

_More were moving!_

_A couple…_  
_Zheng! _  
_What?_

_Forgetting the pain she lifted her head, trying to feel with all her energy._

_He moved._

_Quick….they were attacking him!_

_No…others they had released…they were coming in too!_

_No no no!_  
_Don't touch them!_

_Leave them alone!_

_LEAVE THEM ALONE!_

_Zheng was slower…slower than he usually was…but flames…they kept coming…_

_His heartbeat was going crazy…_

_He was pushing into this!_

_No no no!_

_More more…she couldn't see!_

_Stop this…stop this…_

_She has to help!_

_On her feet!_

_But the chains were still here…_  
_Forget the chains!_

_She forced the fingers to find the metal again, earth._

_Earth was in here?_

_Yes._

_They said so._

_It's possible._

_Just trust your instincts…trust the energy._

_The vibrations…she couldn't follow them while focusing!_

_Focus now….come on!_

_Feel it…feel it…_

_She gripped it, barely managing to wrap the fingers around…_

_Feel it….think…_

_Here!_

_She yanked as much as she could; it echoed in her hand and rang in her weakened wrist…but didn't come loose._

_Dang it!_

_More…more reinforcements?_

_Come on!_

_Stupid metal!_

_It's here!_

_Calm…focus…energy…energy forces with a calm mind…._  
_Be ready…like before…_

_NOW!_

_She thrust her arms down, it came loose!_

_Yes!_

_They were still around her wrists…and feet…she closed her eyes and sucked in her breath, pulling it from the center…yes._

_There…..rocks….thin…loose…useful…rocks!_

_She tore them off, summoning all her will, she grabbed the loose strand of chain and charged in with such, her legs wobbling at first…no!_

_Just kill these darn people!_  
_"GET BACK!" One tried to scream but she lashed her weapon as a whips, it hit his neck before she spun around and wacked another across the head._

_"Aeka-chan?" The voice was a croak…but the tone she knew._

_She spun around before nearly dropping the chain._

_Nobu….blisters…burns…he was free but just a look at the burned leg told her he was incapable of standing._

_They…..they did this…._

_One came near him._

_They weren't attacking, they just went a few steps closer than she'd like._

_Launching forward, she strangled the chain over the enemies neck, choking him until his lips turned blue._

_Only when someone grabbed her and tossed her aside was she forced to let go._

_Zheng was looking on the verge of passing out…_  
_Aeka tried to make it to his side, close…_

_Close enough…someone came behind and nearly hit her…no._

_No earth._

_But metal._

_Earth…earth's here._

_Spreading her energy…she tried to summon it…but it didn't respond as easily…_

_Focus…on the energy… let it pour…here!_

_Shifting her arm upward she felt the creak as it combined together into a spike, it hit him from side, slashing the arm._

_A girl…no she was on their side._

_More and more…_

_Her body was screaming for a break but the energy was still here….metal…focus on the metal…_

_"Stop. Stop! STOP!" Aeka recognized the voice._

_The air bubble that expanded to push all those in the room to the walls only confirmed the theory growing in her mind._

_It had only enough force to make her feet slide into a soft bump to the side, but the impact shook her nerves into a frenzy of pain._

_It hit her wrists…oh man did it hurt!_

_Cheung entered in his normal coated attire, glaring at Zheng furiously._

_"You all passed already! Now stop killing people before we need to hold another one of these!"_

* * *

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

Aeka focused.

She could feel it…the energy inside her.

It…it was more…more than before.

But not enough.  
Dumb, she knew, but there wasn't much choice. She needed to do this, she needed to be prepared…to use what her advantage was.

And that was the extra power.

Bring more out…to make herself stronger. She could do it.

She felt it…she'd done so before.

But this time…not just by sheer rage. She'll do it with her strength. With her will.

A step back, she closed her eyes, bringing two finger to her forehead, she touched where psychics referred to as 'You're third eye'.

Flowing…it was there…like…like something coming from a door…it was seeping…seeping slowing through the bottom crack…not good enough.

She demanded it…demanded it to push harder…cracking the door ever so slightly.

Running over her skin…around her…into her muscles, everything, it felt…it felt good.

"Are you insane? You're speeding up you're energy?" Chiasa could apparently tell.

Of course she could.  
And yes.

Perhaps her sanity had spurred away from those who could be referred to as a sound mind.

But this…this was just making it better.

Aeka felt how slow they were…her feet were beyond speed, beyond what Kenji had ever show.

_"These are pretty basic." Kenji held them up, "Sharp as box cutters, just click the center and ta da!"_

Behind, Kaimu, she tore the metal disks from herself, pressing the middle, blades sprouted around the edges, she held it from the handle in the middle to keep from hurting herself.

A spin, she slashed his back before he'd even spun around.

Don't wait from him.

Lijuan, her next, beside her, she whirled her leg around, smashing it back to the floor, so many rocks came up…haha!

So easy!

They all collided, smashing to her center, she'd only had time to block so many.

Chiasa was at her, matching the speed, Aeka tried to stab the spikes into her center but failed.

No…she's faster!

Aeka saw the hand move to hit her, she watched her own hand try to block but failed.

Too slow!

It bashed her across the head; she flew from the impacting force, no doubt added with a bit of airbending.

Gasping while hitting the rubble, Aeka managed to roll all the way back to her feet, launching a pillar to smash the airbender to the wall without even thinking.

Chiasa jumped but Aeka had already sent three others, one hitting the leg.

No reaction, Chiasa kept trying to increase her speed, but it didn't work.  
Aeka's eyes…both…right AND left…

They saw it all.

The blindness was gone, returning was a radar quick sight, fidget and she saw.

Excellent.

Kaimu.

Behind her, a sword about to hit.

Sand enswarmed him into a cave.

Ha.

That's not going to work. Aeka didn't have to order it.

This…this energy was on its own.  
Lijuan, an illusion, she didn't give it second though, keep it from her mind.

Water moving around her, Aeka spun around before giving it a single look.

An earth dome covered her before an earth quake nearly launched Lijuan off her feet.

Aeka liked this.

This…this was fun.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

* * *

_It was all a set up._

_The invasion…the prison…e__verything._

_Aeka can't say she knew._

_There was a hunch…like in the back of her mind she was curious if the academy would go so far._

_'It was necessary to see if they had what it took to be an agent. There are times when they could be taken hostage and it was needed to be seen if they would reveal any information on any of the city's secrets or the school.'_

_That was Cheung's excuse._

_Aeka took back what she had said about the system being stupid._

_They were psychotic._

_Cruel…cruel was how they described this test._

_That wasn't cruel…that was…that was…inhumane!_

_No! Not inhumane… beyond that! The lowest level one could sink to…just…just unbelievable!_

_Savage like! What kind of place does this kind of thing?_

_Zheng…he wouldn't speak to anyone._

_He knew._

_Aeka could see that._

_How long until it took him to understand…that was harder._

_Earlier…very early she was sure…_

_And that just ticked him off all that much more._

_They were being released…they had passed the hardest part and were going to be told they'd passed…he must have known that as well._

_But he still attacked._

_Sent the first offensive move…got the others in the mood and hurt the instructors._

_Because he wanted them in pain._

_Good._  
_All were thinking the same now..._  
_He just had the guts to lead._

_And Aeka was not ashamed to say she assisted._

_Yes._

_She would have done the same._

_They deserved it._

_How many died…she never did hear the final number. More than a handful._

_That was for sure._

_Some…some didn't make it to the captivity stage, died during the 'assassination attempt'._

_A few…a few had cracked._

_At the beginning of their torture they pleaded with information._

_Broke down._

_And disappeared._

_Others…others weren't strong enough and gave up…let themselves die in the idea that they were saving their nation by allowing the secrets die with them._

_When it was all set up._

_Aeka couldn't stand it._

_These…not even people._

_Just…just ugh!_

_Hospitalization…they were treated by the best...no one was allowed to see them. If someone saw the resulting injuries, they may begin to get ideas of what the final test would be. Couldn't have THAT happen, now could they?_

_After being checked over, they were concerned of her overall health…having fainted shortly after the whole thing calmed down._

_She was bedridden for a few days until she had managed to bring up her strength…days that were all spent in her dreams._

_Dreams she could have done without._

_Her wrists…they had been shaved through so many layers…worse than anyone else because of her petite figure._

_Over and over they were wrapped, changed so often to ensure no infections. Usually it was when the psychologist came._

_A large woman…surely not an agent, much too out of shape for missions. But she was nice._

_She tried to get Aeka to talk about what happened…had her sanity truly dropped so low or was this protocol?_

_The lady said she was completely sane, however appeared troubled, and yes. She was called quite often for the agency and was handling quite a percentage of those who'd passed this test._

_Aeka gave her lies. If she reported back to the head agents, Aeka didn't want them having anything._

_Nobu…Burns…burns covered his body from what he claimed was an iron rod heated red. First, second… and third degree on the right ankle._

_It was painful just to look at… blistered had a ride up his neck and bits around his face, she'd nearly cried her first visit._

_Zheng…he wouldn't tell them what treatment he'd received._

_What form of torture…_

_It was against the agreed rules was the chosen excuse._

_Ha._

_As if he actually cared._

_But…cuts._

_Scars…Aeka couldn't count all of them._

_His chest was fully wrapped…so many antibiotics…was it by blade?_

_The three on his face were._

_But…as she had once caught a glimpse of his back…there were whip marks as well._

_Ruined bits of skins that seemed completely carved away._

_Never._

_She was never going to complain of her pain._

_She…she got off easy._

_Within two weeks she was capable of walking about…arms casted and in slings to relax the muscles, she always went to Zheng and Nobu's room._

_Every day._

_They could be asleep for five hours and she'd just wait for the few minutes when they'd be strong enough to notice her._

_Naps came to her a few times as well; she'd fall asleep in the sitting chair and then awaken in her own recovery room who knows how much longer._

_But that didn't stop her._

_A month._

_It took that long for the first passing agent to be released…some fourth year who still had two of his fingers braced._

_Aeka could've left a few days after him…but refused._

_She wouldn't go to the school alone._

_She'd run back to here._

_Not until they were completely fixed._

_Not until they could come with her._

_It was two months total._

_From when the day the final test began to the day they were making it back to their dorms in the school._

_Even then it was a stretch…they wanted to wait for the full recovery, but Nobu and Zheng insisted they didn't want any more of this treatment._

_They needed to move on._

_There was a hunch that perhaps it was truly because neither wanted to look at these people anymore than needed._

_Aeka was fidgeting with the new uniform._

_Since she was now an agent, it was customary she signify it with the new uniform. They wouldn't even let her wait until she began attending classes again._

_If she was to set foot where she'd be seen by other students, she needed to appear fresh._

_As though nothing had been wrong._

_Stupid policy._

_The black jacket with a white stripe across, it had thin sleeves…lightly against her skin…the forearms were still a bit sensitive._

_It's ok…it's ok…_

_"Why not just roll them up?" Zheng asked, hands in his pocket, he didn't even wear the outer layer._

_Walking out of the hospital, yes._

_Around the corner he took it off and held it in his arm, letting it gather wrinkles; she could see where the bandages ended on his neck._

_The cuts all closed…they'd be scaring soon._

_Aeka shook her head._

_He was hurt._

_He could do this…she couldn't. That'd be like complaining. She was strong enough to endure fabric._

_A glimpse to the floor, the attempts to hide vibration was something she could already see through._

_"There are three tailing us." She whispered._

_Still._

_No surprise._

_Nobu resisted the urge to slide his eyes to his corners, appearing unaffected; he simply limped along, using the crutch to keep a steady pace._  
_Zheng didn't answer._

_Step step._

_A couple of late nighter students passed them._

_A double take...why are THEY wearing those? _  
_That was their thought._

_Because they deserved it._

_Aeka didn't need to defend herself to them._

_Act as-_

_No._

_They didn't bug her._

_No act needed._

_The white skirt swaying with her movements, she kept her head up._

_The three of them following._

_They…they were no longer her senior._

_That's right._

_While the ceremony and official titles were postponed until everyone could at least walk again…she was an agent._

_She'd passed…done so on the first year._

_That was that._

_They walked to her room first…she didn't know why._  
_Theirs was closer…and normally only Nobu was the gentleman to do take her all the way…_

_But today Zheng didn't pause at the boy's living building._

_Just walked straight on without giving it another thought._

_Aeka wondered if he forgot…mistaken?_

_Didn't have interest in going to the building?_

_Plan to follow her into girl's?_

_No…He wasn't a pervert._

_Wait…_

_Technically…they were allowed to leave…_

_They could keep walking._

_Keeping going….passed the barriers…just walk out of the school._

_Onto the streets._

_Into the city._

_No one….no one could stop them._

_But they were still recovering._

_How far could they go?_

_Beyond the walls?_

_Would that be possible?_

_No…there would have to be limits._

_Always were._

_Just…little by little, they'd work around them._

_There was small disappointment as Nobu paused in front of the dormitories._

_Aeka knew she was to wish them goodnight and head inside._

_But her feet were glued on the entrance tiles._

_So….just here again._

_Eyes on the floor…she looked at Nobu's cast, and up to his newly healed face…a few scars still visible on his dark skin._

_Why…why did she make them walk her here?_

_They were the injured ones._

_She should have made sure they made it up the stairs and into their room…they weren't as strict with the girls in the boy's room as the boy's in the girls…_

_Such an inconsiderate person…_

_Manners first. She should always think of others first._

_Why does she always mess up then?_

_Such a terrible partner…maybe she ought to offer to lead them back._

_No._

_That'd be stupid._

_Just…just…_

_A hand tapped beneath her chin, lifting her head to look at them._

_Zheng didn't say anything._

_Just looking._

_It always did much better for her than any words he could offer._

_And then she had the idea._

_"Tomorrow….can we go into the city?" She didn't know why she asked for permission._

_It wasn't a set rule that anything they did had to be as a group._

_But it was her way of inviting them…without making it awkward._

_"That's right!" Nobu's eyes widened._

_Yes, he'd forgotten too._

_But…this school was his home._

_He'd grown up here…going outside._

_That was a foreign world._

_Zheng nodded._

_"I got a check up I need to miss." _  
_Aeka smiled._

_A bow, she said her partings and opened the door._

_And was tackled back out._  
_"AEKA-CHAN!"_

_"AEKA-CHAN'S SAFE!"_

_"WE HAVEN'T SEEN AEKA-CHAN IN FORVER!"_

_"THEY SAID AEKA-CHAN WAS DEAD!"_

_"WE WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT AND NOW SHE'S SAFE!"_

_"A-Aeka-chan can't breathe…" She could barely croak out._

_Having fallen to the floor, Miyuki and Yuri were hugging the life they'd just spent so long in the hospital trying to restore._

* * *

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

Aeka gasped.

Prepared to evade a strike she was stunned to paralyzed, the sword would've opened her head if a shield didn't grow from beneath.  
A shield she didn't ask for.

It was here…

She felt it…

The pressure…eyes…they were blurring…

No no no…

Not good…

Her arms were shaking, a rumbling earthquake, she tried to lift to her head.

It was in her head….energy…not Lijuan…her own….messing with her brain…her own energy.

Inhale.

Exhale…

So much.

Push it back….she'd brought some forward…push it back…she tried to force it to recede…but…but couldn't it…

The more she tried to fix it the more it worsened….

Something nailed her in the chest and sent her flying back; she hit a loosened rock and whimpered; a sore spot on her back.

Oh wow ow…

"What's the matter?" Lijuan tilted her head.

"She's at her limit." Chiasa explained.

No…not yet.

She needs…she needs to try and at least knock them unconscious…if she can do that…then escape…

Sweat…a bead rolled down her cheek, another parallel on the opposite side.

Her limit…not yet.

Could she still move?

Yes.

Her mind…she still had it.

That's good.

But…it was pulling her.

Something…trying to push her out.

Not yet.

Not yet.

She moved her feet beneath her.

No…she can't lose control…no no no…

Another wave, she dropped to her knees, grabbing her cranium.

The Master of Air was close.

GET AWAY!  
Pillars shot in all directions…trying to keep a barrier…

No no no she didn't try to do that!

Keep focus.

Keep focus.

Breathing…focus…

"I thought they were just supposed to give in? That they just pass out." Kaimu frowned.

Shut up please.

Too hard to listen while trying to not go on a rampage.

"It's because of her gift. It strengthens her awareness."  
Nice fact.

Now shhh…head hurts…

"Then perhaps we ought to quicken the process."  
That…that was Takeshi's voice.

Lifting weary eyes…he raised his eyebrows.

"Odd how a trait can be so similar and different depending on the user isn't it?" He asked.

What were they talking about?

Had her eyes changed again?

Squinting…they were peach fuzzy…an out of focused camera…

"Yes it is interesting indeed." Lijuan shifted her head again.

Lightning.

Aeka knew the movements before Takeshi sent the cold blooded firebending to her.

Lightning….

Lightning…

Strong….powerful….

Quick….deathly…

Nature's own weapon…

Lightning…

Her muscles tensed with eyes widening, she couldn't breathe.

Before…that color…that blue….it coming at her…

She's seen it before…

A flash and she was back then…with the blood…with the dark….the pain from her leg…she could nearly feel it throbbing…feel it bleeding…

No

Nononononononononono…

She couldn't….

But…it…she couldn't think…

They knew enough.

They knew about Zheng…

Which means they without a doubt knew of that night.

And they knew…

And they-they knew…how much…she can't stand lightning…

Goosebumps….fear.

Lightning…

Throwing this in her face…she couldn't move.

Thinking of it…

They knew….

And and…

She couldn't do this!

Tears…blood?

One of them, falling from her eyes.

Seconds…they were dwelling on and on…

It deserved to hit her…to make up for that night.

But…but…

No.  
These…these people.  
For once…for once.  
She was glad none of her friends were here to hear her.

The words.

The one's that came out of her mouth.  
Her parents would have slapped her across the head before handing her a bar of soap.

O bāchan would have sent her to her room without dinner.

Abuela would have taken her to the terrible part of town and showed her how people with that kind of language live.

She was better than that…bad language sets a bad image for a person.

But they deserved…it…everything that Bender's state had to offer.

They were cruel…they were heartless.

That doesn't excuse it.

But at the last second it slipped, in a heartfelt scream, one to ensure they'd remember….right before she allowed her conscious to leave.

The sting of her tongue, it was overtaken by the blackness by the end of last consonant.  
"GO TO HELL!"


	88. Quakes of Gold

**Quakes of Gold**

* * *

January 6th, 2011

* * *

The floor shook, rocking in a sway, Eita stumbled from the sudden change of vibrations. Benjiro jumped up.

"Earthquake!" Having lived near the San Andres fault, he was fairly well trained in these situations.

It was a tremor, no where near a Loma Prieta, but still, he'd estimate perhaps a five on the intensity scale.

Here in the outskirts of the Fire Nation's refugee camp, there were many just freaking out about this simple thing.

Running, screaming, going inside-the idiots-, a couple gasping out of breath.

Including…Huyu?

He completely fell over, clenching his head…his hair turned white and angled.

_'East coaster much?'_ Benjiro smirked.

Huyu couldn't breathe…it must've been crushing him.

No way.

He'd felt this before…this energy…strong...powerful….angry.

No way….no way…

"Oh come on…it's not that bad." The avatar scolded him, sitting down.

Since they were outside without any windows or glass nearby, there wasn't really anything to worry about.

Just stay away from falling objects and you're good.  
Emi stepped back, trying to keep balance…

Her hometown being in the Midwestern, this was not something she was very comfortable with.

Huyu shook his head.

Idiot…just shut up…

Shut up you don't get it...

This...this was beyond bad...

Eita knew.

Nature's attacks…they were different. You could feel the large mass of the plates beneath the crust adjusting and the impact.

Feel one sliding underneath or rubbing.

This…this was too sudden.

Something else was moving them.

And only one person would be capable of it.

Her eyes widened.

"It's…it's not…" She glanced to Huyu.

Please no…that means…

Calm down…focus…

Huyu managed to straighten up, but sweat was rolling down his face.

Too much…too much….

"Aeka." He confirmed.

Benjiro's face contorted from the confidence of a casual earthquake to the fear of his friend in danger.

Aeka?

Now?

What...no way!  
That's...that's not possible!

"You mean…she's…" Emi was hoping just a false alarm…

Like…ok, maybe she's just doing a REALLY strong attack!

Or…she entered benders state without being in master's state.

It was possible…she did it before…just another false alarm?

Huyu was hoping so too…but could feel the energy.

The way it was leaking…the instability of it.

No question.

"Come on!" He could make it to his feet…pulling them beneath him, run.

Left right, left right, running…why couldn't he?

It's not the shaking…he couldn't….as in…he actually COULDN'T.

Something inside his head just weighed anchor…he tripped again, touching his hair…

Damn it!  
Something…something was off.

_"You can't go anywhere near her."_ Hotaka showed himself.

Back to his ghostly clear appearance…just the shining eyes…they seemed...off.

Not like beforehand with a secret joke ready to burst at ready moment.

They just…just looked dry. They were here, nothing more.

A word...which would fit best?

It'd been weeks since any of them saw him…he was quite discreet since beating the crap out of Benjiro.

"Oh. I thought you died or something." Eita noted his absence.

…

Turns out there can be an awkward silence when people are screaming and the earth is refusing to stay still.

"Oh…right." Eita felt dumb.

…

_"Anyways…" _He rolled his eyes, glancing at Huyu,_ "Look. YOU first hand ought to know how unstable a master can get. Too dangerous. Go there and you got a nice little funeral to plan out."_

"I can take care of myself! She needs help!"  
_"Oh she'll come out of it eventually."_

"If I can get there it'll be sooner than later!

_"Ahh that's the problem. Getting there. Not really something you're capable of right now."_

_'WE'RE WASTING TIME!' _If only you could beat a spirit.

Stop playing with him!

"Just say what you know!"

_"I already did. It's too dangerous."_  
"I don't care!" Huyu barked.

This is Aeka.

He…he can't just sit here!

Right now...Master's State.

That was the worst time a Master has to deal with.

Aeka doesn't deserve to be going through this.

Hotaka disappeared and reappeared closer to Huyu.

_"But some spirits do. You see. You're supposed to be keeping one little brat safe,"_ He jerked his thumb towards Benjiro_, "bringing him into such a dangerous place would be rather careless on your part, don't you think?"_

The DAMN bond!

_"And of course,"_ Hotaka continued, rolling his head to the side as he leaned forward to lay on his stomach, _"You can't LEAVE him or else something bad might happen here…"_ the smirk began.

Huyu knew he was right.

He….he couldn't go any farther.

Benjiro had to be safe-

What the heck is he thinking!

No! He doesn't care if he's safe!

This is more important!  
Aeka…Aeka…

Eita narrowed her eyes.

Stupid aliens! They can't do anything useful!

Aeka's in trouble! They finally have a location!

How could they just wait for

Waiting around…it's just wasting time!

"Change with me." Benjiro demanded.

Hotaka raised his eyebrows.

_"Huh?"_

"If you're me, then we'll get there faster, and Huyu wont have to do all the guardian shit and stuff!"

Wow…the idiot actually thinks!

Give him a medal!

Huyu gripped the tree bark; a jolt of earth…was this getting stronger?

How long do earthquakes normally last?

Ok, better question: How long does Bender's State last?

Nao's first time…think….it was…a while right?

He never took notes!

_"Now why would I let you guys do something like that?"_ Hotaka straighten; his face sobering.

No…it wasn't serious.

It…it was almost hostile.

All of them looked to him in shock.

"Aeka-chan's in trouble!" Emi reasoned.

_"So?" _

A group blink before a jerk completely made Huyu nearly topple over.

"Look this isn't the time for your bullshit games! Come on!" Eita stomped her foot.

_"No."_ Hotaka shook his head.

…

"What?" Huyu stared at him.

_"You're not the only ones with spirits on your back. I'm supposed to keep him alive too or else I got old avatars who'll be doggin' me! So, no."_

"WHO CARES ABOUT SOME DEAD AVATARS?"

_'Uh...thanks?'_ Benjiro wasn't sure if that was could be considered an insult to him.

_"Gee I don't know mister 'Guardian an AVATAR with his LIFE'." _He put his hands on hips.

"I never agreed."

_"Well it's not really an option anymore."_

"Just switch already!"

_"No thanks. I think dying once is good enough for anyone."_

"You're like the freakin Chuck Norris of this world aren't you?" Benjiro threw his hands up, "Can't you avoid a few flying rocks?"

_"Don't know. Masters here don't go in Benders State so I never tried. But I'm pretty sure it's called 'hell unleashed' for a reason."_  
"Don't be a wimp!"

"Aeka'll need our help! If she's forced into this state then clearly they're torturing her!"

_"And clearly she's killing them right now. Just wait for it all to end then go get her."_  
"You're ALWAYS for the 'go get into shit' part! Don't be such a prissy now!" Eita tried to take a swipe at him.

Even if she knows it won't hit, it usually makes her feel better.

Not this time.

_"I have no reason to do something stupid like charging into unstable Bender's State and risk someone dying when it's not needed." _

"It's Aeka! She needs our help!"

_"I've been against helping her from the start. She's a third wheel. No point."_  
"She's our frie-"  
_"Oh save me the speech."_ Hotaka scowled, "_I'm still pissed off at you for picking in my head."_ He glared at Benjiro_, "Look. I'm not here for friends or any of that shit. You think I'm gonna do something stupid so your 'conscious will be clear', forget it. Learn to live without a conscious. Gives you a hell lot more freedom."_

None of them could believe he was refusing to help.

What was his problem?

Come on! He'd been here...well a long time! When they first met Shin'ichi...that was back in June wasn't it?  
Can he not respect them?

Give them a little credit?

DO ONE THING THEY ASK HIM!

_'He's always been like this.'_ Benjiro knew.

Just thinking of how he used to act...there's always been something wrong with him.

But can't he understand this is a KIND OF IMPORTANT?

Lightbulb in head moment!

"What about that girl?" Benjiro asked.

...

_"Uh, huh?"_ Confusion.

"That girl...the one from your memories."

Just mentioning memories struck a nerve, his eyes glowed in the odd way they could...darkening.

_"Don't even try to bring up anything you don't know about."_ A warning...his voice had poison on top.

What the heck?

Not like he beat him up anymore.

Benjiro pushed.

"You cared about her. Well give us some slack. We care about Aeka! You went mad after Shin'ichi hurt her! That's what he's doing right now! Jus-

_"Shut up." _  
Benjiro saw the way his hand snapped, clenching a fist into a flat hand...bending move?  
Had he been hoping something would happen?

Instead he just closed the fingers in so tight it seemed painful.

_"You can't relate to me. Don't even try. Because I don't care what orders are. I WILL kill you."_

The tone was beyond average...death threat that could be carried out by fear.

Fire in his eyes, he shot the avatar a look that made him twitch.

"But if you kill him then you'd have the 'avatar's doggin you'." Huyu recalled, "Why risk it then?"

_"Because at least I'll have the satisfaction of having ALL of your blood on my hands!"_ He meant it.

Ok...creapy guy...

Another plan.

Don't say it out loud...just get ready.

Benjiro was about to take off… run as far as he could get…Huyu would have to follow and then-

Hotaka wouldn't let him.

His muscles were numb…he couldn't feel anything.

"Hotaka!"  
He dispersed into the air.

* * *

Dust clouds lifted as smoke; the ramming of the earth made it impossible for anyone standing to remain, all having to lean against something or hit the floor.

Gold light surrounded Aeka, though her mind had gone quiet, her body stood; energy blasted through her in surges, her hair flew upward from the momentum.

"Back up Back up Back up." Kaimu quietly muttered, attempting to back pedal to safety.

It turns out it's quite difficult to do while the earth is refusing to be still.

If a truck hit the side of the mansions it would have made less ruckus. The force of being pushed and then pulled, the floor could not decide what it wanted, could not be left alone…her power seeped through without rest. Pillars of earth shot out, far larger than the average master could bend, the widths were of entire rooms.

Rocks uprooted, sand swarmed, metal pierced from other sections of the castle and before taking over the air, items flying back and forth, others circling, being pulled into a whirlpool. Every window must have been torn through; the shattering of glass was a continuous stream for perhaps a minute.

From the smallest outdoor view to other valuable antiques; nothing survived.

A beam seemed to swell up the tunnel of gold, Aeka's head tilted back before her entire body lifted; all items began to surge in a frantic wave.  
The wall between the outdoors and entrance was torn away, the visible gravel of the front porch was a frenzy of unsettled rattles, lifting to mass, the solid earth beneath cracked.

Deep…expanding, it sent shivers of uneven pavement, one side lifted a full six feet while the second half tilted to its side, creating a slanted canyon, no doubt this was tearing across the town by now.

Chiasa ducked under a metal bullet, jumped across the boulder before nearly being crushed by a pillar lifted from the center. She pushed off with her feet and back flipped, catching herself with her hand on the floor, sand rolled over her into a wave; she thrashed her arm up to summon a tornado, it's force of pulling the sand couldn't match Aeka's, it instead taking a rogue attitude and launching toward the focus base; fading only after a minute.

"Chiasa! Let us refrain from making more things to get cover from!" Kaimu called over, immediately taking a slash of his sword before he was decapitated from a metal sheet.

Another power wave.

Aeka's changed eyes widened, this time the scars in the earth came into the house, from her at the center, five expanded.

Deep…as if she'd moved the entire tectonic plates; Lijuan nearly fell inside as the pieces of the crust were divided, perhaps it was just her but there seemed to be glints of lava.

Was she breaking through to the mantel?

Bad.  
Miniature mountains formed as moment after moment a clash rattle the floor into instability, Takeshi could feel the raw energy pushing everyone back.

How delightful.

Beneath his robes he pulled the spiritual blade, unhesitant even as the jolt of movement caused it to cut his hand.

One chance.

_"Man am I glad I'm dead_!" Hotaka allowed his image to shimmer, a distance from all of them.

A metal plate phased straight through him.

Might as well check out how bad it is for future references.

And oh yeah.

He made the right choice of keeping them away.

The violet eyes glanced at Takeshi and widened.

_"What the hell ar-blade baadd blade…"_ If he had a heart it would've raced.  
The blade…is he…

CRAP!

And he can't stop it without screwing himself!

Ok ok...don't panic...

Worse outcome...

...

Ok.

Panic.

Can't go near him...but can't let him get near her...  
Uhh...

Uhh..

This would be SO much easier if he wasn't dead!

...  
Of course...he'd probably be dead NOW just standing here with a crazy master but...focus on something else...

Whether Takeshi had seen him or not was difficult to tell, Hotaka decided it was a no…otherwise he'd be swinging that weapon to try and cut him.

Good...element of surprise?

And do what?

Yell Boo?

Laugh!

That always got people's attention...but probably still wouldn't be of much help now.

Takeshi made the dash, firebending; it cleared his path, he dove out of the way as a boulder would've whipped him clear; on his feet, Hotaka had his fingers crossed.

_"Please kill the son of a bitch. Please kill the son of a bitch."_ He muttered, perhaps the words would somehow make it through to Aeka's subconscious.

"Kichiro?" Lijuan glanced at his figure.

_"I'm not here!"_ Hotaka turned invisible, not wanting them to get any ideas.

Chiasa stared at him, fully aware of his presence.

…

He smiled and flipped her off.

…

She glared for a full three seconds until she was evading an earth wake.

Sand passed through him; he glanced down at himself, watching the pieces fly by.

_'Huh…'_ Sometimes even the spirits most accepting of death can feel a little awkward…

Takeshi was halted in his charge as an earth wave the size of him erupted only two feet away; he held the blade to defense. It pushed him back until the force of spiritual energy and master's power combined turn near explosion, throwing even MORE rocks everywhere and Takeshi three feet back.

The shoes sliding, he managed not to fall, straightening up again, Hotaka bit his tongue not to ruin the surprise.

A fist.

It whirled from the side in a right hook; Catching Takeshi jaw, Hotaka clapped and whistled though nothing could be heard beyond the earth's rumbling roars.

But then, of course.

Two things went wrong.

The one who threw the punch obviously didn't have too much fist fighting experience, as he was now holding his hand with_ 'ow…how does punching hurt?' _kind of expression.

And Takeshi wasn't knocked out…just looking a bit surprised and rather pissed off.

About to speak, both got a surprise as a boulder dropped from an incalculable height and acted as an earth bomb; exploding the tiles and floors beneath into the air while sending everyone within a walking distance into the air, Takeshi and person Hotaka believed was a guy who needed a hair cut, flew.

An earth pillar sprouting, both hit rough, both knocked out before they crashed to the floor, Hotaka's first instincts were to find the blade…

Find it...find it...

Can't have something like that just laying around...

There!

Beneath all the debris.

Stay back stay back stay back.

Don't go near it…

A black shadow crawled across the floor, he'd recognize it anywhere.

Mamoru lifted and nearly immediately fell over, trying to keep balance, something practically took off his head. He ducked behind the uprooted floorboards, scooting away from the crevasse.

"Shit…" He clearly didn't think it'd get this bad.

_"Be honest. Right now you're jealous of my ghostly awesomeness right?"_ Hotaka tried to lighten the moment.

Mamoru gave him a double take.

Hotaka shrugged before the question could be asked.

_"They were pissing me off. Need a break."_

...

"So your first thought is to come here?"

_"Figured why not."_

"I can give you several reasons."  
_"But I've never been one to take advice so easily."_

Something seemed to erupt; Mamoru gripped the stone before looking over the shield.

_'It's too dangerous to go shadow here…'_ Too much shifting light…too much energy and unpredictable movements…

But staying human does put him at risk as well.

And..

Wait.

Count.

Yuu…passed out underneath a group of rocks….

He couldn't last ten seconds?

_'Take us with you…we can help….Aeka's our friend...' _Yadayadayada..

And to think he actually went for it.

Mamoru tsked his teeth before taking a deep breath.

He made a sprint, the floor jerked to the side before cracking, completely separated the earth beneath his feet from the others, slanting upwards, Mamoru tumbled back.

On his side, he was sliding towards lava…..w-why was there lava?

Melted rock….please tell him she was incapable of bending that….

Lashing out his arm, a shadow from the pillar turned to rope, wrapping around his hand; he caught hold, scraping his elbow as it ran against the rock. He gritted his teeth.

Demanding it pull him up, the shadow lifted him to safety; it took much will power not to acknowledge Hotaka, as he was floating above him, pretending his fingers were scissors and trying to cut the shadow.

Back on his feet, he pushed off in a jump, making it to a safe side, it was an uneven landing. He rolled to lighten the fall before making it to Yuu.

Oh yeah.

Out cold.

Something threw him up and back down again; Mamoru cursed this untamed master, out of breath as he hit his back.

Pushing the pain behind his head, he rubbed the sore shoulder. He could barely manage to lift the weight off Yuu's back; he slapped the cheek.

"Get up damn it." A kick to the stomach.

No good.

Wait.

Where's…he spun around, barely catching the glimpse of orange.

"KENJI!" He clenched his fist, his voice not even audible to his own ears.

Why can't the brat do what he's told for once?  
Lijuan…Kaimu…Chiasa…

Damn it do they see him?'

_"Hotaka-"_  
_"They fled."_ The spirit gave a fake yawn, _"Once they saw the lava coming…you know. Bad omen for them." _He stretched his arms in boredom.

Oh sure.

YOU don't have to worry about anything.

Freaking dead people.

So inconsiderate.

A step forward, it was crumbling beneath him.

He can't catch the kid…too dangerous!

Instead he pulled Yuu back, not even glancing at Takeshi, the two boys made it behind a pillar, not much protection considering every other one was tumbling down….but best he could do.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_Aeka held the ring in question._

_At the center of her palm, she moved it between her thumb and index finger, examining._

_Gold…a thick band with three thinner in the back, a ruby, sapphire and emerald._

_Wow…this was more than a year's paycheck probably._

_"I don't wear jewelry." Zheng spun his on the floor._

_On top the wall, Aeka glanced over the side, looking at the murderous drop…it was like the first time they came here._

_Way back at the beginning of the year._

_Oh wasn't that fun._

_Sensei explained to them their duties._

_Said they would need to learn to work as a team. _

_And then blasted them off the side._

_Zheng's quick thinking saved them, propelling himself with firebending, he pushed her to the side where she could latch on, grabbed Nobu and then threw a rope upward._

_Aeka had caught it, dug it into the wall to hold them._

_The problem was Cheung sat there laughing at them for three minutes straight before helping them up._

_"It's not just a piece of jewelry. It's your token. You're identification." Cheung explained, and then reached into his coat, pulling out a key chain._

_Another ring. _

_But slightly altered, there were three gems, all diamonds, placed around the ring with spacing on a single band. _

_"Every team which makes it through the testing earns their own. It's a reward for surviving the cruelest of the nation." _

_"You mean it wasn't just for that warm fuzzy feeling inside?" Zheng faked enthusiasm._

_Nobu held his up to the sun, letting it reflect off the sun._

_"I kind of like it…" He pulled it onto his finger._

_Tracing the colors, Aeka tilted her head._

_"Is this symbolism?" _

_Cheung smiled._

_"I figured you'd be the one to find that. Yes, I did design them with each of you in mind."_

_"Symbolism?" Nobu rotated it around looking for something._

_Zheng lifted his, perhaps slight interest._

_"Three gems, three people," Aeka ran her finger across them, "Three bands, three beginnings, but they come together at the end."_

_Nobu's mouth formed an O._

_And then smiled._

_"I get it."_

_"Stupid." Zheng grumbled, spinning once more._

_"You say so, yet you've proven more than once you're fit for your position as their leader. Not just these two, but your entire team. They follow without question."_

_"Cause they know I'll kill them if they don't." _

_"Zheng-kun doesn't like admitting his teamwork." Aeka smiled._

_This earned a glare._

_She was used to it and gave him a smile back._

_Miyuki and Yuri practically ambushed her, one holding her down the other with scissors; they gave her the bangs they so desperately believed she needed, trimmed to the eyebrow._

_Afterward they decided it wasn't enough, tapering the sides, bits were always bouncing around her cheeks._

_She sort of liked it._

_A new look. _

_Zheng said it made her look six…but he was always saying that._

_No difference now._

_"So…we get to keep these?" Nobu slipped it to his middle finger, testing which one he liked best._

_A nod._

_"These show your work. Show you're teamwork. You three share the same destiny now. For the rest of your career you'll be put together. This ring binds you." _

_Aeka tried hers on._

_It was pretty…._

_So this…this was supposed to be like a marital ring._

_Not that it married them or anything; but was proof of their connections._

_Their relationship._

_Aeka smiled._

_She could hold on to this_

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_ **

* * *

Kenji jumped over the pillar, front flipped, pushed off the rock, ducked underneath the metal sheet, dropped to the floor, skidded across the sand that slid him near a crevasse, kick off, caught air.

Aeka!

So close….no no no no no…

She's here.

She's in pain…she's hurt…

He didn't want that.

"AEKA-YANG!" He tried to scream…it was muffle in his ears…

She couldn't hear.

No…she can't hear…

She's gone right now…it's just the energy.

But…but he'll pull her out!

There has to be something that can be done…he could….he could…well...she'll come out of it…

Rock bullets…he twisted his hands like a drill, creating a dividing wind to keep them from hitting…one got his shoulder.

Biting his tongue…Aeka's the one in trouble right now…

Gold…it was a solid cylinder of gold…like waves of new coloring would fill….so much energy…it vibrated his skin even in the air.

"AEKA-YANG!" Please answer him!

Pull out of it!

Just….just find the door…or…hear him!

Hear him and come out!

Don't let this energy control you!

Rolling over in the air, he caught the edge of a rock and launched himself forward, trying to get to her.

What was he going to do….he didn't know.

But…but Aeka's in trouble…

In air…just beyond the screen…

He saw her.

But…No.

That wasn't her.

Aeka.

Aeka….brown eyes….beautiful brown hair…tan skin…small…petite…smiling.

That's not her.

That's not Aeka.

This…this person inside.

Her eyes had sunken in….looked darkened….larger….pure gold…no irises…no whites….just gold…no a bit of black that seemed to swell over…shimmering…over and over it looked as though she'd underlined his eyes with mascara and eyeliner…dark circles underneath that could have been weariness….

No doubt…this was her physical trait.

It's not her….this person wasn't Aeka. A fake…stunt double…no way.

_"Kenny-kun!"_ In his mind he could recall her voice…how easy it was.

Nice…comfortable…fun…

This person wasn't…

Her ears had pointed…like Naos…her hair had gold streaks…not quite comparable to Huyu's…but still influence…her skin…lighter…paler…

She wasn't Aeka.

Aeka's sweet…Aeka's nice and cute…

This one…this girl was scary…he caught his breath, completely unable to think.

This…this isn't Aeka.

Not Aeka…

Aeka…

A spike.  
He saw it from the corner of his eye, it shot towards him…fast…he couldn't move…at his chest...

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_"Zheng-san?" Aeka tilted her head, looking at him._

_His gold eye reached hers as a response._

_"Why do you hate the school?" She asked._

_Nobu was at the counter, his turn to refill their drinks; the line was jammed at the lunch hour rush._

_Saturday: no school.  
Most people at the academy were spending it with free time to train or pranks…_

_They always liked to get out._

_Agents didn't follow them so strictly outside the school, more important patrols were needed than watching three kids._

_He fiddled with the center menu piece._

_"How can you not?"_

_Aeka shrugged, considering how to put this._

_"They're…bad. I don't like how they treat us. But they have good intentions; they just want to keep the city safe."_

_"You're defending them?"_

_Defending them? How could he possibly think that?_

_"No! They're stupid! They're overcautious and think that they can make up for it by force!"_

_They aren't scared to hurt the students….a message that says if you betray you die._

_It's meant to strike fear into them…enough fear that no one would question._

_But….for Zheng, it just created anger._

_More resentment._

_"Then do I really need to answer your question?"_

_Aeka didn't know how to put it._

_"It's just, one of the reasons I notice them…is because of you. How much you're always pointing out and everything….not that I wouldn't notice on my own. It's just….just you seem to have clear boundary that was overstepped."_

_How ticked he'd get at the simplest things._

_She'd hear his basic complaints and agree._

_The fighting._

_She loved it._

_But everything else…the more he was enraged by, the more she understood the set up. How delicate they balanced it out and how much anger it brought to a select group._

_Others accepted it. Acted like it was the highest honor, as they were told so many times._

_Aeka doubted it._

_But….she had to give them credit as well, didn't she?_

_After all._

_If it wasn't so tight she wouldn't have made her friends. Well, yes, perhaps she would have. But being live in with dorms and hanging out with them BECAUSE they were in the same boat as her helped. Could the average school have done the same? Lately she'd been feeling homesick, and Miyuki noticed it right away. Of course, it's not like she knew how far she really was, but she did everything she could to help out._

_Small things like playing the pathetic childish games of kick the can, soccer, tag… _

_Perhaps she was missing more of being a kid._

_But she never really got that full experience…_

_Besides._

_The school threw her in a prison for five days while beating her and trying to drown her. And then there was the constant stalking…_

_Some things you just can't look over._

_Zheng leaned forward, cautious of not letting those around them hear.  
"How much know of the Dai Lee's history?"_

_Her mind skipped back to her seventh book she'd read here._

_'Behind the Shadows'. An autobiography of a Dai Lee Agent from the hundred year war._

_They defied against the Earth Kingdom and went with princess Azula before assisting in the downfall of the city._

_After being banished they were disbanded temporarily, some powerful enough to become metalbenders followed the teachings of Toph Bei Fong, the original metalbender…others, such as the author made their way back to the city._

_He was one of the founders of the academy, originally free for any exceptional bender no matter the age._

_It ended there….but she knew that once the anti-bender rebellion in the Republic city picked up they restricted their rules._

_Something told her this wasn't the history he was referring too._

_"I have a general idea. Which part are you reoffering to?" She blinked._

_He narrowed his eyes._

_"The part where they're so scared they try to eliminate any threat before they come."  
Ooh._

_That part._

_No._

_Not really…_

_"Huh?"_

_"Use your head." Zheng glared, "They take anyone with potential and train them into worshiping the king. Why? Because it's the best defense? Yes. But because they are taking away the best offense." _

_As in…like…uh…she read a book about something similar to this…_

_Her look showed her bewilderment._

_"The Dai Lee Agents are meant to be the best. Why? Because they take the best and turn them into meaningless tools. They put the idea that it's an honor to serve the king when they're really just making sure you don't go AFTER the king."  
Oooh._

_That….makes sense._

_Brainwash them…without actually brainwashing._

_Just train them from such an early age that it's an accepted fact…turn everyone on each other to ensure no ideas of mutiny…_

_Yes…_

_She knew._

_Everyone did._

_All the decent ones at least._

_But having laid out in front of her….it didn't brighten the image very well. _

_Shuttering, she looked at her feet._

_"It doesn't help that the Master of Earth is just playing in their hands either." He leaned back._

_Aeka was glad she had already evaded his eye contact, doing so now would be the worst possible thing._

_No reaction. She breathed easily, looking back up with confidence._

_"What do you mean?" Play ignorance._

_Best option._

_He didn't like it._

_"You think I believed that bull shit about you just showing up here confused?" Zheng frowned, "I can put two and two together."  
Her eyes were huge._

_Taking up most of her face, she knew they were her best quality._

_Draw attention to them…and show innocence._

_A trick she'd learn as a child but could truly embrace now._

_She didn't look like an agent._

_Everyone always told her so._

_Which is why she was perfect for silent missions._

_Deception was something she was now having classes on perfecting._

_"I still don't get it."  
But Zheng also knew all those tricks._

_He wasn't going to be so easily fooled._

_"First week of school. We did review on the most basic facts; anyone with a brain knows them. Yet you asked questions. Why? Cause you've never heard them before." He picked up the eating knife before pressing it into the table, making a line in the wood, "Second week. I see you in the library with a stack of books. Not decent ones, but all history. Why? Because you don't want to make that same mistake again. You don't want to be singled out." _

_Aeka used her field training to maintain a clueless appearance._

_Yes._

_She remembered this._

_The looks the others had given her…she hadn't liked how out of the loop she was._

_So she studied._

_Every bit and piece…perhaps a bit overboard now that she thought of it…_

_"My family didn't have the resources this schooled offered."_

_He didn't buy it._

_"You reacted when you heard about that Master…the one in the Water Tribe. You were trying to contain your thoughts but in reality you were freaked out. You're capable of mastering any benders move without thought but suck at every physical strength exercise there is. Why? Master's energy only effects bending." He continued, "And then the test. That's when I was sure. Metalbending takes years of practice. I'm no earthbender but happen to know that it's a technique only the best can master. Yet you could because, ' you were scared we'd get hurt.'" He recalled her previous wording, "Real reason: you're energy finally acted as it should." _

_Ok._

_When someone outright accuses you…tells you all the reasons why…._

_Well._

_It's a bit harder to brush away._

_Aeka looked down again, aware she was caught red handed._

_There was a pause, a child began to scream and kick so loud the mother had to pull him out of the cafe._

_Nobu was still fifth in line, juggling the cups to entertain himself._

_Aeka watched…quite impressed._

_Up and down and up and down…._

_Someone should give him another to see if he can manage four…_

_Oh._

_Right._

_Serious conversation here._

_"You've been thinking about this for a while haven't you?" She asked._

_Zheng gave her a 'no duh' look._

_"The fact that they have little to no evidence you even existed until last June proves my case." _

_Buuuussssssttteeeedddd…._

_"Fine. I'm the master," Admitting it outloud….it was odd, beyond odd._

_Yet somehow nice…though HOW loud she said it made her second guess her words._

_Glance around._

_No one heard._

_"But I'm not playing in their hand." She denied the previous claim, "If I was, don't you think I'd have told them who I was?" _

_"You'd have to be an idiot to do that." _

_Very true._

_But not completely._

_"But I've been defying them as much as you. I followed in the test, both times. I've cut class. Stayed out passed curfew, and moved out." About two weeks ago the three agreed._

_Splitting three ways and combining their paycheck they could afford they're own home in the middle ring._

_Only two rooms, living/dining section and a single bedroom._

_The boys shared it despite Nobu's complaints that Aeka should keep it, and she slept on mats in the main room._

_Why? Because it put distance between them._

_Gave them more freedom._

_They still had to attend basic classes and would go for dinner if they didn't want to have to worry about paying._

_But it was definitely beyond the academy's comfort._

_Which is precisely why it was fun._

_Zheng didn't believe these were enough._

_"That's basic. I've never seen you do anything out of line willingly." Zheng was aware she'd follow his movements._

_But he didn't understand how big of step this was for her._

_She was a teacher's pet._

_Always did what was told._

_Ever since she came here she's had to break it….she felt like one of those kids her parents told her to look away from._

_Told her she was better than._

_But they didn't know the extents…they wouldn't have made an exception._

_The school is the school._

_They're higher, have authority above her. She should respect that._

_But she couldn't._

_Not anymore._

_"I apologize if I'm not as large on rebellion as you."_

_"Rebellion? I'm just angered at what's out of place. They take children from their parents and force them to fight for the simple reason that they may grow up with different views than what the city wants."  
"Yes. I get that, but we are still helping the nation. It's my job to after all." Surely he could understand that._

_Not that she fully agreed with the idea…but surely the Master of Earth is to help the Earth Nation._

_Sort of self-explanatory._

_Zheng scooted his chair out, scrapping the floor to that piercing noise that made her flinch._

_"Helping the nation? Or helping a guy who sits on the throne trying to look important?"_

_Speaking of the king like that._

_You can't do that!_

_He's…he's the boss! The main one! How…how could you even think of that?_

_Nobu returned, exhaling in exhaust from the wait, he handed each of them their drinks before slumping into his seat._

_Zheng stood from his own, walking away without even looking at his cup._

* * *

_**~End of Flashback~**_


	89. 6th Arc End part 1

**The Growing Rebellion**

* * *

January 6th, 2011

* * *

He felt the crushing across his chest, the cold metal as it made contact with his skin, it hurt.

Sting with a slash...  
Biting his tongue, it was gone.

The throbbing remained...but not the force, just the feeling.

HE was frozen; but was moving …wind pushing his sweat covered hair back.

Aware of the shoulder digging into his stomach, he stared at the floor; feeling hands keeping his legs against the chest; he couldn't think.

That…that…that could have hurt him.

Killed him…

Arms dangling, he was lifting his head to look when he felt his weight again.

Practically being thrown down, his hands hit the shaking floor and got gravel splinters, his palms moved to his torso, blood came back.

The cut was light…but…but it was still close…he could have...between the heart and chest...that was...

Shin'ichi kneeled beside him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He hissed.

Aeka…

That spike would have hit him.

Did hit him!

That could've killed him.

Aeka…Aeka... just tried... to kill him.

Aeka tried to kill him!

She...she wanted him dead!

Aeka…She…was she mad at him? Or…Or...why would she…Aeka…

That wasn't Aeka…

That person inside...

She tried to kill him…

But...it looked so much...so little like her...

She…IT wanted him dead!

But...no...

That wasn't her.

That was the energy.  
The power…

Lashing out...

It didn't have a death wish for him...

It was just an accident...the energy doesn't have thought...

Just...just an accident...

But she couldn't stop it...

She...she couldn't break through to think to stop it from hurting him...

It was that strong….that strong that it'd let her do that…Aeka would've killed him.

She would've let it kill him?

Aeka...Aeka would've let it kill him...

He couldn't...couldn't think.

A moan.

Yuu was beside him, barely capable of lifting his head; Mamoru threw a shadow shield to protect them.

Shin'ichi raised his eyebrow and clasped his hands, expanding energy into a bubble that disconnected them from the bending of the outside.

_'Oh…right.'_ Mamoru let his pathetic defense drop.

Sometimes it sucked when you were supposed to be guarding someone who was stronger than you.

"You got this?" He asked Shin'ichi; subconsciously hold the rocks in front of him for assurance.

"Yeah."

Kenji didn't think the floor was shaking inside here.

So why couldn't he hold his hand still? Steady hands….one of his best advantages….they weren't steady now.

And…and why couldn't he get enough air in his lungs? The oxygen level was low…he wanted that so badly to be the excuse.

That perhaps so much energy was ruining the molecules the air…no...not enough...

Faster...in out in out in out...

It's still not enough...his chest was heavy...heavy where Aeka tried to kill him...

No air...he couldn't breathe...not enough...not enough air...

He clenched his shirt and fell to his side….breathe…no he can't it's too hard…no air…he's not breathing…can't…

"Hey! Calm down!" Mamoru quickly pulled him, rolling him to his side, "Breathe, slowly…." He sat him up.  
Sadly this is not the first person they've had in a battle that freaks out to hyperventilation.  
Sometimes people just can't handle this much pressure.

Ugh…not the time for this….and he doesn't have a bag on him…

"You handle him, I'll get her." Shin'ichi stood up.

_"And I'll supervise!"_ Hotaka saluted.

…

"Why-"

_"Thought it'd be interesting."_

…

"Leave."  
_"What I can't visit?"_

"No."

"_I'm hurt. You could die trying to get her under control and you want that to be your last words?" _

…

"Just leave."

_"Hey! I died! Want any advice?"_

_…_

"Now."

_"No."_  
"Yes."  
_"No."_

"Yes."

_"No."_  
"NOW."  
_"Why?"_

"You're annoying."  
_"Good, so I've accomplished my goal."_

"You did that a long time ago."  
_"But I gotta keep my record up."_

"If I assure you its safe, will you go?"

_"Nope. Wanna witness it myself."_  
"Well witness it somewhere else!"

_"Now even I know that was a poor attempt."_

"JUST GO!"

Hotaka turned to his side.

_"Nahh…gotta regenerate. Long distance to fly and all…"_  
"You can just go wherever the hell you want!" Shin'ichi knew how the spirits worked.

_"Until you've tried it you can't judge."_

"Will you get out of here!" Shin'ichi snapped, pointing to the spot where the door used to be.

_"Ooh. I made him mad…" _Hotaka pretended to nudge Mamoru.

"I swear if you're not out of sight in ten seconds I will send your ass back to the spirit world!"

_"If I had a copper piece for every time I heard THAT one!"_

A blast of green energy shot from Shin'ichi's finger, missing Hotaka by an inch.

_"Now you see? Why do you do those warning shots? It'd be so much more effective just to blast me straight on." _

"Not all of us are demons who kill without thought."  
Hotaka laughed,_ "I think you've passed line long ago, puppet."_  
"After dealing with a hag like you for so long there isn't really a question as to why."

_"Mutt."_ Hotaka narrowed his eyes.

"Nation killer." Shin'ichi shot back.

_"Firebending scum!"_

"Hybrid mutant!"

_"Alien des-"  
_"ALRIGHT! WILL YOU TWO GROW UP!" Mamoru couldn't believe they were actually butting heads now, "INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE HAVE A BIT OF A SITUATION!"

SERIOUSLY! Go kill one another again SOME OTHER TIME!

Both turned their heads from the other, too stubborn to show the other they were laughing at the idea of Mamoru telling THEM to grow up.

* * *

Shin'ichi pushed through, not even bothering to earthbend.

No doubt, he couldn't fight for control against her. Close shot was the only option…duck.

Move.

Left.

Right, pillar, don't touch the floor, bad idea.

Keeping himself in the air with currents; he was a professional in these situations.

Well, perhaps not this one particularly…yes he dealt with Masters all the time...just not when they were consumed by power.

But life or death situation?

Pft.

Every Tuesday, Thursday, and on a good week, Saturday.

Drawing his weapon, he kept it as a spear, stabbing into the ground as he had to drop; he used it to allow him to push off, swinging around the corner. Lava….over…earthwave, don't tunnel.  
Bad idea to go in the ground…

Break it, jump across the stack of loose rocks…

Metal, hit it away, just stay away.

The entire floor must have shifted four inches; he nearly missed stepped, being forced to land and take cover before a sand wave overtook him.

Careful breaths.

Ok.

He sent a wave to assure Mamoru he was still safe…

Energybending was key with their connection.

Normally the guardian's bond would be burning too much for Mamoru to allow him to do things such as this.

But when Shin'ichi shielded himself with energy, it hid him, therefore tricking the bond into thinking he was protected.

Haha.

Dumb spirits.

Ok.

Just focus.

Point A…him.

Get to Point B.  
Her.

He took off his glasses; clipping them to his shirt…yeah, he may end up losing these.

Damn…always hard to get a new pair...maybe he'll get lucky...just try and not to get hit.

Yes.

Good plan.

Ok. Go.

Hurling over the barrier, he clasped his hands together, releasing his own energy to keep a safe zone, moving made it much more difficult.

Jump, duck.

Move.  
Duck.

Dive.

Jump.

Stay in air.

Slide.

Watch the side.

Eyes in the back.

Roll.

Flip.

Keep going.

Don't stop.

Over…and in.

He allowed his energy to burn, forcing it as strong as hers, and then broke into the golden tunnel, feeling the true power of her energy. The momentum of the Bender's State beam lifted his feet, he was floating.

A note he has made in passed experiences: If something makes you float, it's normally bad.

Unable to properly move, it hurt his eyes.

Gold was blinding….he couldn't see…ok...

Expand your own self...let your energy prepare...

He felt her….right in front.

NOW.

His own body glowing green to match her gold, he allowed it to near burst inside him.

Throwing his palm forward, he struck her center, pressing his finger to her forehead, it was powerful. Focus, he sent his energy to trap hers, not take. Trap, conceal, restrain, just for now…withdraw…her energy…it passed through his own body to attempt just the opposite.

To take over his…fazing through him…

It was cold...quick, precise, moving across his soul...it latched onto his soul.

Control it…he's stronger….clear your head…

Like it was crawling up his neck, she was stronger than he anticipated.

The rule was purest soul.

The one with the cleanest of hearts would maintain the strength.

Of course, that was if he was attempting to permanently steal her bending.

Yes, the situation was similar, and he could feel her own subconscious strength…she lacked the shadows dwelling inside him.

Perhaps, on a day he lacked the motivation, she could win this.

But not now. Now…he was too stable.

The outside force, it allowed for his mentality to assist his spirit, to keep awareness and break through.

Pushing her energy away, he sent his own for a full attack.

It succeeded, his green outshining her gold, there was flash before the area grew silent.

Both dropped, falling perhaps ten feet, Shin'ichi couldn't feel his body until the impact. Aeka thumped onto his chest, pressing the glasses into his skin; he coughed from her head pounding against his lungs.

Pants, he hated the throwbacks of energybending. Yes, after time he could adjust…but that much at once always took it out of him.

Her hair passed over his neck…yeah she wouldn't wake up for a while.

_"Aww…You didn't die."_ Hotaka frowned.

WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE?

You'd think after you kill a guy he'd leave you alone…but nooo…just doesn't give him a break.

Shin'ichi was to weak to throw a come back at the moment.

Mamoru came to his side, holding in his hand the recovered blade.

Pointing it to Hotaka, he warned him, "Leave. You got work somewhere else don't you?"

Hotaka smirked.

Oh? Him threatening now? Ha. That was a joke.  
_"You and I both know you aint got the spine to use that."_ Yes, it was between him and Shin'ichi.  
No one else.

Mamoru was a bystander who accepted the fact that they would kill each other…him doing anything…well that was just words.

As odd as it may seem, Mamoru and Hotaka NEVER had a to-the-death fight.

Or...even a really serious fight.

Mamoru suspected it was because the age difference was too large...he was still too small when Hotaka died.

Hmph.

That didn't mean he should be taking him lightly now.

_"But,"_ Hotaka added, "_I think the shows over now, so I'm out." _He held up his hands before disappearing.

Mamoru crunched his eyebrows, disliking the tone that was used.

Don't talk down to him.

Not anymore.

Helping his brother sit up, Shin'ichi could feel Aeka's chest lifting and rising, the heartbeat steadying…

Well at least he knows he didn't kill her.

Mamoru carefully brought her into his own arms to take the weight off Shini'chi, he couldn't help glancing down at her eyes.

No.

You couldn't really tell.

Just her eyelashes...they looked the slightest amount fuller, darker rim.

It was when she'd open them that there would be the difference.

"T-That was scary." The airbender's voice croaked; his face still pale and ghostly.

Yuu could barely walk, stumbling; Kenji tried helping him, though it appeared he needed someone to lean on as well.

Mamoru glared at him for that comment.

What the heck did he expect? Little pebbles being flicked around like a game?

There was a reason why Masters were the deadliest of all.

Shin'ichi felt his head burning on the inside and knew the problem, but couldn't reach for his glasses…still…still needs a break.

He couldn't help it…restraining that much energy pushed his focus far off what he normally didn't need to think of.

Hair and eyes changing, the color in the locks ran like a stream from his roots to the tips, irises bursting the original color to overtake the gold.

Mamoru lost the little color he had, aware of the two conscious specters.

Both paused, faces a bit confused at the sudden change.

That…that wasn't normal…he's not a master…or…anything that'd give him a reason to change like that.

_'Am I hallucinating…or…'_ Yuu didn't know how hard he'd hit his head…

But that seemed like a sensible alternative.

_'Wait…he's…the eyes...'_ Kenji knew he'd seen those before.

Shin'ichi glanced to the floor, refusing to look at either of them.  
Damn…he messed up.

. . .

The brothers had killed others who saw Shin'ichi's true face…it was NOT something that could get out. IF it did, well, that would be complicated.  
Bad more like it...well, sort of.

Ok, yes, it was going to get out eventually, but they needed to wait until it HAD to be known.

If it could stay hidden, it'd be better.  
The Masters, Prodigies, and Mamoru.

Only people alive who knew.

The avatars and probably every spirit…they knew…but most were under blackmail not to speak of it.

The exception was Hotaka, who refused to acknowledge it and also found amusement in knowing what others didn't.

But them…these two.

. . .

Mamoru wondered if he was to turn his knife on them.

...

Ok. He'd be nice. Shadowbend them so it's quick.

No.

Wait for the order.

…

….

…Awkward….

Yuu cleared his throat.

...

"Is that a normal side effect?"

Trying to make it look lightly….pretend you don't care…

Mamoru raised his eyebrow.

Really?

Best one you could come up with?

Kenji shook his head.

"No…" he saw it, "This…this…" he knew, "This just cleared everything up."

* * *

**(Four hours later)**

* * *

Kenji didn't like hospitals.

He spent a LOT of time there as a kid…time he didn't always like to remember…or could remember.

Lots of sleeping time.

And magazine reading.

Being back here, while it wasn't the same hospital, it was the same atmosphere. Same goose bumps that rode up his back, he half expected for someone to come in with a sheet of his records and some medicine or shots to give.

The smell of drugs and overly cleaned halls…some old people…white walls…

Rubbing his shoulders, he leaned back into the back of the cushioned chair.

Not like the bed.

The bed he'd be lying down if he leaned back all the way.

It was odd, sitting on the side in a lower leveled seat, he glanced at Aeka.

Silent….she didn't talk or smile…just lying there…like asleep, only he knew it was a lie.

Tapping his foot on the floor, he sucked on his lip, wishing there was something to do other than just wait.

How did others stand it?

There was nothing to do…or…or read or think….no charts to glance at or distractions…just the steady beat of her heart on the monitor.

Bringing his legs up, he folded them to meditation, having to lift his knees slightly as the arm rests were in the way.

Ok, don't think about it. Aeka's fine….she's safe now…

He touched his new shirt, aware of the scratch beneath.

She didn't try to kill him…she didn't try to kill him.

She was just…it wasn't her fault.

Yuu was holding ice to his head, no big injuries, just a few bruises on his back and a concussion.

And a large bragging right to say he punched Takeshi.

Well, it wasn't the best punch one could ask for…but it was still an accomplishment Mamoru and Shin'ichi patted him on the back for.

"Ok, I managed to pay off most of the staff and they agreed to keep this under the radar, however it's probably only good for a week or so." Shin'ichi entered, scrawling away in his note book again.

How does he always have one on him?  
Did he just pop back into the castle, grab it and come back?

Kenji was sure it'd be an interesting experiment to bug him with a tracker and see how many different places he can make in an hour.

Mamoru closed the door, leaning against it with a sigh.

"I would be surprised if you got that much time." He added, aware how quickly news was capable of spreading.

The paparazzi was always on their back…Shin'ichi, the avatar who defied the rules…it was just something they could never get a kick out of.

If there was news about the Master of Earth…the only master yet to make a public appearance…it may challenge him for headlines.

Not even basic headlines, it'd be a full, seventy font size saying "MASTER OF EARTH FOUND" and then five pages of every detail to assist.

Hiding is definitely the only option.

Shin'ichi agreed.

"Physically, she should be capable of walking and all. As soon as she wakes up you three ought to take off."

Oh….

Kenji dropped his head.

Well…there was no way they could have known…it was sort of privately devised.

"The two of us." Yuu corrected, lowering the bag to his lap.

…

Two?

Kenji, Yuu, Aeka.

Three.

Mamoru was quite sure on that math.

Shin'ichi crunched his eyebrows, sharing the same confusion.

Kenji set his legs to the floor again, "I'm staying…staying in your whole organization and all, that is."

…Huh...

But…

That…

Kenji's…Kenji's…he's the kind that well, does whatever he can for the girl…plays best friend…follows like a puppy dog…

Him…him…he's NOT going with her?

How…that's not really…

"What?" Mamoru didn't get it.

He's just going to abandon her?

Personally that didn't really seem the way to get her to notice him…

Well, yeah it would…but in the wrong way…

"We all agreed beforehand…Aeka originally said there was no reason for either of us to help her…but we decided it would best if I simply look after her." Yuu explained.

"It's already going to put a lot of problems on you explaining why one of us is leaving…two would probably be impossible to pass off." Kenji added, "Besides, we know a lot now…it would be completely ineffective for two useful minds to just take off."

Shin'ichi was shocked.

He'd simply wrote out the three of them…Kenji would follow Aeka.

That was the predictable move…

Very Kenji like.

And now…now he wants to stay?

Whoa whoa whoa!

That's not part of the plan!

"It's not going to be like before." Mamoru spoke for him, "Takeshi and the rest of them know you know. They'll use it against you, try to get more information, use you as a spy, no more please or thank yous."

Underline idea: This will turn to hell for you if you go back.

Bad idea…so why don't you go run away like you're supposed to?

His face showed that it wasn't that easy.

"I know." Kenji nodded his head.

Yes.

He'll be under more watch, blackmailed, pushed around.

And he was scared.

But so was Aeka.

She confronted them…stood up to them. Fought them.

Shin'ichi was going to need help in the future.

Aeka couldn't stay for obvious reasons…but in technical terms he could.

He already chose his group above, therefore there's no cover needed with everyone else.

And he's still a way from Master's State.

They can't force it so easily as they could with Aeka…he had a lot less fighting experience.

He was…actually….the weakest of the masters.

His shoulders dropped.

But that was why he was doing this.

The entire time he had been trying to find the real meaning of this company….see the darker colors to learn more.

Now he had the chance.

He didn't want to.

But he'd see it through until the end.

Not just an extra.

Let him do this.

His eyes held confidence; Shin'ichi could tell his mind was made up.

"Very well." He wouldn't argue.

It could be adjusted.

"If you don't mind me asking," Yuu pressed the ice to his head again, feeling it throb without the treatment, "What...what IS her gift."  
He's going to need to know.

If he's going to help, every little bit will help.

Shin'ichi gave him credit, watching over an unsealed master was suicide.

If she goes into Bender's State he has very little to do that will be capable of bringing her out.

Shin'ichi considered wording this.

"Her gift...is knowing."

Ok...he took one look at the two he knew that was wrong.

Let's try that again.

"It's seeing what is meant not to be seen." He clarified, "To know what others are trying to hide."  
To see...what's not meant to be seen.

Kenji thought this over.

"So...like the word searches...and the lock..."

She could find all of them so easily...

Shin'ichi nodded.

"Codes, observations, they're all basics. Her's goes beyond what a mind will consider limits, it has no true bounderies." Mamoru explained, "She can read people, see movements and know exact thoughts, the more they try to keep information from her, the more she'll learn. Know moves before preformed, the outcomes of attacks."

Yuu was about ninety percent sure the next few months would be spent with her learning every bits and piece of him.

No privacy.

Oh joy.

Kenji was quiet. This...this means, ok, he didn't really consider her a rival with intelligence, but right now he was quite sure he just lost.

Wait...if she could read people...really easily...then...

His face blushed at what she could get off of him.

Did...she know then?

If she didn't know then she would the next time he saw her.

"If this is the case, why do you need her? Chiasa has the same gift, can't she tell you whatever you need?" He added, trying to not over think this.

Shin'ichi looked at Aeka.

Yes.

She was now cursed with it.

He would be very surprised if she was the same the next time they met.

He never knew Chiasa as a kid, but was aware that recieving this gift changed her to the emotionless creep she is today.

He was almost sad Aeka was to share the same fait.

The girl who could always smile...spirits were cruel for pushing this onto her.

"She can see what others want to hide. Fate is no exception. She can see the destiny in plan for whoever meets her eyes. Just not her own. No matter how much she focuses she will never see the truth behind her own path. Just as Chiasa cannot see her's or mine."

Right.

Because of her spirit inside.

Kenji understood.

And now he was going to use Aeka.

"I...still don't completely understand." Yuu was ok with being the slowest.

With this crowd, he used to it.

"Wait until she wakes up. You'll understand." Mamoru was fiddling with his hair, unsure what to do.

Yes...he'll just do that...

"She'll probably have a hard time adjusting." Shin'ichi warned, "Once she understands the situation, she'll have to learn to be blind. If she walks around looking at everything it'll probably overwhelm her."

"Can't you seal her?" Kenji asked.

Shin'ichi knew every other spiritual method or technique!

Sealing can't be too far.

Now he looked to his shoes.

Make him feel guilty why don't you?

"No. I can't." It's literally impossible.

"Why?" Yuu had heard Nao speak of it...it didn't seem too difficult.

Just stab...and paste...and glowing...

"Sealing involves spirits...and I'm not exactly on the best terms with them." Shin'ichi explained.

"And a Master cannot seal another master."  
"But you're NOT a master!" Kenji pointed out.

"He's close enough. He has too much of them in him." Mamoru clarified.

Kenji didn't like this.

Aeka...now having to go around unsealed.

And if that's her gift...then...he didn't want that.

Reaching into his pocket, Shin'ichi hesitated.

Mamoru saw.

"Two more?" He asked.

No doubt what he was thinking about showing them.

Man this group was starting to get big…

Shin'ichi shrugged.

"It's up to them."

"We both choose yes." Yuu interrupted, aware of the topic.

Mamoru lifted his eyebrow.

"We both want to join your side."  
"Aeka spilled?" Mamoru rotated his jaw.

That was fast. What…a day? Talk about pathetic.

"You told her to act as she normally would. Normally she likes to run ideas by me and get my opinion." Kenji waved his hand around.

Oh that brat.  
Is there anything where she doesn't go for loopholes!

Shin'ichi decided next time he needed to include her in something there was going to be a fully written out contract with terms and conditions.

"She knew we'd both be interested and knew you'd need us both. We're the only ones she'll ever tell." Yuu assured.

Uh huh…

Sure.

Reaching to his back pockets, he patted himself on the back for grabbing them before leaving the other day.

"What use would either of you be."  
"Aeka and I go over everything. We can put together anything, any problem or issue; we'd be a pro pair to have. And I have advanced knowledge of technology." Kenji didn't hesitate, "I can help in engineering and make inventions for you. Besides, I'm sure you'll find use of my gift somewhere."

Jackpot.

Him too.

Promising to use his gift for him.

They just don't understand how simple this is?

…

"I can teach you to draw?" Yuu didn't exactly have much played up for him.

"You'd need a special gift just to do THAT." Mamoru couldn't help smirking a bit.

Shin'ichi thumped his notebook on his head.

"You suck and you know it."

The avatar didn't deny.

But...

"He's going to keep an eye on Aeka. He'll be teaching Benjiro firebending eventually. Which means it's another person to watch them. You can't turn down that."  
True.

If anything went wrong and they found out about Aeka, then Yuu would be the better option for spy position.

He didn't have the same training…but he definitely had an ignorance card you could play.

Ugh…this was still two more….

Needed two more.

Not like this was his first time recruiting Masters and Prodigies anyways…

He just hoped unlike a certain unconscious SOMEONE…they wouldn't open their mouths.

Holding the items between his long fingers, he showed them their chess pieces.

"If you two are sincere, then you'll need these."


	90. 6th Arc End part 2

**Retiring -Chan**

* * *

**January 6th, 2011 (Dusk)**

* * *

There was crust on her eyelids…sealing them shut, she turned to her side; a pillow against her cheek. Shifting downward, her bangs rubbing against her nose.

She didn't need to look.

Aeka recognized the fabric…the smell, just the drop in her stomach.

A hospital….again.

She sat up, letting the blanket fall to her lap, her fingers traced the lining. No one….was here. Too heavy…her eyelids…they pressed together even tighter before managing to lift them.

A room.

Basic…white sheets...plain tiles…she could have predicted this without looking.

A shiver.

Last time she was in the hospital….

Bad things happened…very bad.

What she didn't want to recall.

Aeka threw off the sheet, touching her leg…part of her expected to find the bandages.  
To find the horrible pain, the disfigured form, the bumpy remains.

Yet beneath the clinic gown was a real limb. No bruises…no burns…clear skin, the same smooth light brown color running from the thigh to her ankle.

She licked her lips, and then twisted so her stomach would be on the bed. Peering behind, she tried to look at the skin behind the knee cap.

It was gone.

The tattoo…the mark signifying her 'allegiance'.

Missing.

No, not completely. The angle which she could see was terrible, but there was a little line or two…not the Earth Kingdom's symbol.

When the leg was ruined….the skin had been neared burned/crushed off. It healed…without it.

Her own skin.

But still marked…just not recognizable.

Was that better?

To have a place that no one would even know?

Or to be claimed by a nation that wanted you dead?

No, HAD wanted you dead, and now wanted to use you.

Both ideas disgusted her. If she cut it off, got just beneath the skin…and slice it off.

No…such a drastic idea wasn't needed.

This place was messing with her head.

She didn't like it here, time to go.

Monitors….she unhooked the wires connecting to her, removing the tape taping from her chest and fingers, the line went BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

Oh well.

They'll figure out she's not dead when they walk in here.

Lifting herself from the bed, the gown fell just above her knees, the one piece outfit such as this bothered her…she'd have to request for her tank top and sweats later. In a hospital, walking around barefoot was frowned upon. Unhygienic, too many germs could be collected or spread.

Aeka could neither catch or carry germs. Anything inside her was burned away by the master's energy. Perhaps this made her the exception.

Her feet padding across the floor, it was cool. Air conditioning? No…that's right, it's winter.

They should be using the heaters. Warmth usually makes those who are sick feel better.

Everything.

With her single step, she could feel everything.  
So much….it was clear.

Strikingly rich, beyond what it had been before.  
She couldn't quite understand what she was so against before, always wearing sandals.

Yes during school it had been uniform for shoes, and then after she harmed her leg…she always remained in the wheelchair. Walking was always brief…but now.

Now she found the connection to the ground much more assuring; a full extension of herself.

Reaching the door, she walked out.

Down the hall, where to?  
Yuu…he was here.  
That was all.

Good, they listened to her.

She could feel his vibrations in the room with many people….the bathroom? No, definitely not, unless they had a supreme one that could fit two dozen people.

No…a cafeteria?

Perhaps, would certainly make more sense.

It was on a lower level, the lowest, ground floor.

Oh.

Now he was moving out…down a hallway…

Coming back?

She'd meet him halfway. Save him the trip. Spending too much time here would make her nauseas.

Rooms…rooms with people.

A few were open but only the foot of the beds were visible.

Huh.

Most of these had two patients in a room.

Why not hers?

Perhaps because they didn't want to have to worry about the Master…being in.

She froze.

The Master…her.

Being….being in Masters State.

She was in Masters State.

Master's State.

Repeating that…allow your head to wrap around that…

Masters State.

Did that mean…she was endangering everyone by just walking here?

No….of course not…she'd know if she was going into benders state.

She felt fine…muscles hurt a little but a few stretches and she'd be as good as new.

But...Senpai said that's when it's most dangerous.

She'd just have to be very cautious…even if there was a very little chance it'd probably be best to evade physical contact.

"Sweetie…Excuse me, Sweetie are you lost?" The voice was directed towards her from behind.

Sweetie…this woman is giving her the childish treatment…a nurse.

Which part does she play? Innocent or professional? If they are leaving now there was really no reason to attempt and get her to like her.

Aeka turned to face, "No, I'm just loo-"  
The woman gasped, jerking in in panicked back steps, she nearly fell back.

Aeka's eyes widened.

Different…cold…shivers…crinkled skin…different...that heart beep…it was slowing again…the walls….tears…

Blood dripped from her eyes, she collapsed, knees buckled from pure shock.

W-what?

Shaking….Aeka tried to get that image…that picture.

Why was it in her head?

What…what…

Clear….clearer than.

"Y-you're that master." The woman hissed in disgust, glaring at her.

W-why give her those daggers? She…she didn't mean-sh-she.

Aeka spun around and ran.

Scared…that was the only way to put it. Scared out of her MIND.

Of which part…that woman, how much she feared her, or because of what she saw-Did she do that! No no no….

No no no!

That…that wasn't there.

Another patient, injured from war…how did she know that?

In a crutch, his leg casted, Aeka stumbled to make sure not to crash into him.

"Whoa…be careful. You know, you really shouldn't be running in a hos-" He got a look at her.

Saw her eyes.

She couldn't breathe.

Blood. Everywhere…there was blood…and fire…earth…there was screaming.

A lot of pain…

Backing up, she hit the wall behind her.

It was clear….like she was there…

Quivering, she couldn't stop….he cursed at her appearance before fleeing to the nearest room, slamming the door to ensure she didn't follow.

Why…why…

A doctor, heard the ruckus.

Came out.

She saw him…and then…and then a car, an impact…the glass, the noise of it, the bending of the metal and and..

"What the hell!" He took a defensive stance.

Squeezing her eyes closed Aeka not only ran, but sprinted, moved faster than she'd ever felt…

Yuu.

She felt him….just someone she knew…

The elevator door was opening and she nearly flew into his arms, pushing him back, he stumbled back unprepared.

"A-Aeka-chan?" He wanted to make sure this was the right little girl after all.

She shuddered; pressing her head into his chest while the blood stained his shirt.

Just a look…just a small look….her eyes barely cracked a centimeter.  
And that was all.

She saw him.

And then there was a flash…more people…more blood.. So much more blood, limbs….upturned earth…metal.

But but….it was worse.

"Aeka-chan!" Yuu saw the red streaks down her cheeks and knew this was bad.

She screamed, pushing him back…h-him too?

Again…no different…this time it was through the air…blood.

Always so much blood.

She fell on her butt, scooting back.

Don't come near her!

"Aeka! W-What's wrong?" He didn't understand…

Did he upset her? Or…or…was she scared of needles or something?

Aeka began to cry, sobbing, pulling her knees inward.

So…so this was it?

Her gift.

She knew.

_'Mentally the most abusive'._ This was why.

No no no no.

She didn't want it.

She DIDN'T WANT IT!

Yuu bent down, putting a hand on her shoulders.

Instead she threw herself around him clinging onto his neck as though it were her life raft.

"Make it stop…" She whispered, trembling.

It was quiet. A child.

Someone lost.

"A-Aeka..." He didn't know what to do.

Get her out of here.

Shin'ichi said to do so as soon as he could.

And keep her away from others.

That was the only thing to do.

Picking her up, he wondered how this would look…

A teenage boy…caring out a little girl who was bleeding from the eyes and crying.

He didn't even think to care, bringing her back to the elevator.

Good thing he already moved everything.

The walls, the one on the back of the elevator was a mirror, Aeka dared a look.

It didn't work with reflections…she could stare at this person looking back at her…and nothing.

A girl…. A girl who was holding onto someone as well, the head barely over the shoulder with her legs wrapped around the torso….

The girl…was her?

No way…that wasn't her.

She had it all memorized….all her features…and this person didn't match any.

The face looked slightly longer…like she'd lost weight…the skin a full shade paler…lack of sun…her hair longer, the bangs were halfway covering her eyes…her eyes.

They made her muscles tighten.

Darkened rims, her eyelashes had darkened to mascara extreme…the color.

That cherry wood brown…gone.  
The sclera…red, where the blood was coming from? The iris…they turned pure gold, black tinting….it wasn't the same as the others.

It wasn't slightly colored or just amber…it was real, gold nugget colored gold.

The pupils…they weren't slightly rounded or large…they were slanted, like a cat's a thin line of black.

Cute…everyone always called her cute.

That was her trademark…from the day she was born she was an adorable doll people couldn't resist hugging.

This person wasn't.

Squeezing them closed, she could understand why those people were scared….she looked scary…

She nearly strangled Yuu's neck, keeping him close for comfort; she buried her face in his shirt.

* * *

**January 8th, 2011**

* * *

"Yes, we've seen them." Yuu was actually holding one in his hand.

The flyers.

His face, and Aeka's.

Or, what was hers…before her physical trait showed.

WANTED bolded on top.

Beneath was a clear description, their titles of prodigy and master, last sighting and a number to call if they were seen.

There were radio broadcasts and television news reports as well…they were fugitives. A couple of visits to town and they'd be pointed out in a heartbeat.

_"Unfortunately I'm not capable of removing your status…Takeshi and the others sent the information before I could reason. If I step in now-"_

It'd ruin his position of a public figure, they knew.  
"Don't stress about it." Yuu smiled, "We sort of figured he'd do something like this."  
Well, they knew it would be hard in any ways.

_"It's so jacked up! And I'm going to have to go back and smile when this guy is around!"_ Kenji's voice broke in.

Yuu shifted the phone to his other ear; not bothering to point out the boy was talking far too loud for comfort.

_"It was your choice to remain."_ Shin'ichi reminded him.

_"I know...it's just…it's messed up! What were they suppose to do? Go hide in a cave?"_

_'Funny he should mention that.' _Yuu glanced their cavern, a bit sad now to think he was unoriginal.

"We've already decided to remain out of sight for a while…nothing we need to be concerned about for the time being." He assured.

_"Even then, you two may want to consider altering your appearances. Evading the public eye forever isn't possible."_ Shin'ichi advised.

Yuu smiled, tossing his head to remove the strands of hair from his face.

Looks like he has a haircut to schedule.

Nao would laugh so hard at this…she finally won.

It was just going to take a while before she'll get to see the end result.

"It may be a while…she…she's having a bit of trouble." Yuu didn't want to be too harsh with the words.

Little trouble?

She wasn't eating, refused to properly rest…anytime she looked at him she'd freak out…anytime there was someone else they'd glare to her as though an abomination and she'd start bleeding from the eyes before entering a panic stage.

He didn't blame her.

No…this was a reasonable reaction.

But…well…she wouldn't really talk which made it hard for him to try and offer any support.

He was just…here.

A baby sitter who only remains to ensure the kids don't go killing themselves.

_"What's wrong? Is Aeka-yang ok?"_ Kenji asked, moving closer to his phone.

Yuu took a look at her.

She was lying down; blanket over head, a fool would believe this was a nap.

He knew she was just sitting there…sitting there thinking.

She was doing that a lot…was that normal ? He didn't spend enough time beforehand to get her typical behavior down…

"No…she's just…well…"  
_"Should I go over and try and talk to her?"_ Kenji offered.

"No!" Both Shin'ichi and Yuu were quick to reject.

Baaad idea.

VERY bad….just…

Just send a get well card.

_"Kenji, you need ought to be preparing. The masters will be calling you for a meeting as well."_ Shin'ichi warned.

A pause.

_"I know…"_

"If they call for him then will they-"

He was going to have to reject, while continuing to assist. Probably harder than trying to fight them.  
He'd be at their mercy.

_"Tell Mamoru to stall your return until two days after my group makes it there."_ Shin'ichi instructed.

_"Ok."_  
"What are you two doing anyways?" While Yuu was with them, Mamoru took them to a town, sat in the hotel, and said do whatever you want but don't go too far and don't get arrested.

…He never was the best at leading them.

_"Same thing…just waiting around. He's boring and doesn't talk or anything."_  
"Does he ever?" Yuu smiled.

He heard her move and turned his back, ensuring not to allow her to look in her face.

She tugged at his sleeve.

"May I please speak to them?" She asked, her eyes remained closed, no worries on his part.  
So long as she was strong willed enough to keep them shut.

He didn't say anything, handing it over; she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Shin'ichi-kun."

The both went silent.

She could hear their breathing, waiting.

Letting her talk…they needed to hear what she'd say.

"Shin'ichi-kun. Why do you want to know?" She asked.

Her gift.

She figured it out…well.

What he wanted her to use….but it didn't completely make sense.

He knew what she was referring to.

_"I don't. Not right now. But later, I need to know if it's right."_

Kenji was lost.

Ok…he had a good idea on her gift…but…well…to put it short…

He had no idea what they were talking about.

"So I was right. You plan to end it with that?" Aeka

There was a pause.

_"No. I have no intention of that…however, if there it does, I must prepare proper precautions ."_ Shin'ichi couldn't explain it.

It was far too complicated.

"You mean change it in your favor?"

_"So you noticed?"_

"Of course. Once a person knows it's canceled out. Reactions throw off the spirits." Aeka blinked.

"_Um…I'm confused_." Kenji was hoping someone would step in with an explanation.

"And Chiasa can't inform you because of her influence?"

_"Exactly."_  
Now it made sense…they needed her, NEEDED her, otherwise the end will be too difficult to call without seeing Shin'ichi exactly.

And she was the only one who could do so.

Interesting.

Aeka wanted to say something else.

But didn't quite know what it was.

No.

Now she knew.  
_"Kenji-kun."_ She directed towards him.

Kenji frowned at the name.

KENJI-kun?

W-when did he move to that? What happened to Kenny-kun?

_"Hm?"_ He asked.

"I'm sorry…but I need you to do me another favor."

Favor?

_"Sure. What is it?"_

* * *

Huyu made them all freeze, withdrawing his sword, yes he knew who.

But now, for a while, he wasn't sure of anything.

It still wasn't safe.

Hotaka had been true to his word.

The Fire Nation was nothing like the Earth Kingdom.

Rural areas weren't as common, city after city, patrols and guards.  
Just trying to get to Aeka's location was too difficult…her energy was there.

He could feel it.

Whatever bending trick Shin'ichi didn't apply anymore, he guessed that meant she was away.

She managed to get herself out.

But she were so far inland…this was making it near impossible to reach safely without being stopped.

And there were already_ 'sightings' _of them, meaning it was IMPOSSIBLE to sneak around.

Once a decent picture came back with proof of their presence, they'll never be able to go anywhere.

"What do you want, Kenji?" He narrowed his eyes.

Dodging the few trees in the way, Kenji dropped, rotating his glider to turn to staff, he hated fog.

It must've been twelve in the afternoon at and yet still enough mist to coat the area blind.

He was lucky he managed to make it without crashing.

Better than rain at least.

Yet there may as well have been a storm, their expressions as cruel as one could get.

They changed.

Last time he'd seen them was when Aeka was still part of the group…before this whole mess started.

Before he became lost in which side was really his.

Now…now they didn't have such a lay-back aura.

Serious, angered, tired, Kenji didn't need any gift to tell him that.

Maybe that's what everyone's becoming now.

"I just wanted to-"  
"To what? Shin'ichi send you after another one of us?" Eita lifted a rock in warning.

Were they going to attack?

Kenji took a step back….he didn't want to….especially when it was a sure thing he'd lose without any form of lethal force.

"No! I wouldn't do that!"

Eita tsked.

"Yeah. Right."

"I'm not against you."  
Or…or was he?

He decided his leader…but where that lay was still a confusion…it was just…well…not so basic.

Just do what you came here for.

Reaching inside his pocket he pulled out his phone.

Huyu was behind him in an instant, sword across his neck.

"Who you alerting?"  
They can't have their position known.

Enemy territory…this is too risky.

Kenji felt sweat on his cheeks.

They…they never treated him like this.

They were always, "Ok, you're here….just don't take money or anything". Later they were even pretty casual…would let him and Aeka hang out and he'd show some cool inventions…

He thought they friends?

Or, at least on civilized sides?

"No one…it's just…" He'd managed to unlock it.

Kenji let his thumb lightly tap on the address book, "I'm not you're enemy…I'm just trying to help…"

Help? Was that what he was doing? Or playing help?

First contact, hit it and he saw the dialing sign.

"We can't trust you." Benjiro shook his head.

Not anyone. Not after all of this.

Kenji could see the connected sign and was aware the line was now in use.  
Glancing at Benjiro, he extended his arm.

"It's for you."  
A long pause, no one moved.

What did they think it was a bomb?

After a full minute Huyu grabbed it, refusing to release his hostage.

"Who is this?" He shifted his head to keep it between his head and shoulder.

With two free hands he used one to grab Kenji's shirt, one to keep the sword in place.

_"Senpai?"_  
He dropped the phone.

Kenji flinched, _'I-it's delicate….'_ Ok, he didn't have the guts to ask them to be careful.

The voice…the tone…

Huyu knew them. So well…just…but…no…it…it couldn't be...in a panic he snatch it from the floor.

"A-Aeka?"

_"Aeka-chan! Senpai hasn't forgotten the –chan has he? The –chan in Aeka-chan makes it cute!"_

Eita was next to him in an instant, trying to pull it between them, once Emi and Benjiro tried to squeeze in it was impossible to hear.

Aeka! No doubt! No one else…how…how did she-

Kenji backed away slowly, letting them hear this…ok. Yes, He felt guilty.

Get used to it. He knew lying was going to be one thing he'd have to adjust to.

Huyu pressed speaker.

"Aeka? Is that you?" Eita gasped.

_"Ehh? Everyone's forgotten the –chan?" _

A long pause….no one could breathe.

"I-its really…Aeka?" Emi asked.

_"Ooh…there's a speaker phone button? HELLOOOO? CAN YOU HERE ME?"_

"Aeka-chan?" Benjiro didn't understand.

This…Aeka…here…well, sorta…

Aeka….

_"Benny-san got it right! Hmm….but maybe I'm getting to old for that huh? It's just sad because Aeka-san isn't nearly as adorable."_

How…how did Kenji…he glanced at him…

How…did…

"Aeka-chan, ar-aree you ok?" Huyu asked..

_"Mhmmmm. No bruises or scratches and my legs better too. I don't have to limp or use a wheel chair anymore!"_  
Emi gave a sad smile.

This…this was still Aeka.

Still kid…innocent.

"That's…great." She sighed.

"Where are you?" Eita demanded to know.

"Aeka-chan, just stay where you are, we're coming." Huyu did give a crap!

He could find her with his gift now. They'll get there.  
_"Ooh…..you guys are in the Fire Nation too…ooh that was a bad move! What about the invasion!"_  
"We're making sure you're safe. That's the top priority." Huyu explained.

_"Aww! Aeka-chan feels special!"_

"You didn't think we'd just leave you did you?" Eita went a little closer.

There was a pause.

_"But that's what you need to do now."_ Her tone had changed.

They heard a ruffle, shifting sides of the ear.

Benjiro blinked.

"W-what?"

Not after all this time…she…what's…

_"I have good news."_ Benjiro knew the tone….she would be tossing her head so the pigtail could fly backwards,_ "I have Shin'ichi-kun's trust."_  
The way she was talking was different…a cross between serious and play.

Like she was debating which to choose.

DID SHE JUST SAY SHE HAS.-

"What are you talking about?" Huyu couldn't understand.

What…how could she possibly-

On the other end she smiled.

_"Shin'ichi-kun, he was very good at tricking me….but I'm not such a bad liar myself. How can he not believe a girl as lovable as me ?" _

"You mean…you…you played him?" Emi asked.

Aeka…Aeka she was kidnapped, right?

How do you get your kidnapper to trust you?

_"Well…it wasn't all that hard. I can trick a lot of people when needed."_

"You…you tricked him? As in how?" Benjiro again looked at Kenji, now sitting down fiddling with a grass blade.

Did he know this?

_"He thinks I would betray you guys. But Aeka-chan would never do that!"_ A laugh at the end, _"I thought it would be best if I was a fake insider on him. This way, I can watch what he's doing."_  
She's…she's spying on him?

"Aeka-chan, you don't need to do anything like that." Emi assured.

_"Oh? But I thought it'd be helpful."_  
Benjiro was suddenly thinking about everything.

Her position…a Dai Lee Agent.  
"Aeka, what did you mean when you said we'd have to forget about you?" Huyu wanted to go back to that.

"Um…well…that's a mix…my gift is still too unstable and I don't want anyone getting hurt."  
A Dai Lee Agent watching Shin'ichi.

"It's ok Aeka, we'll be fine…what's important is you come back." Eita said.

No.

That's not what's important.  
_"But I can't do that. It would mess everything up. Shin'ichi-kun would realize it's a set up."  
_"How? He surely can't think you'd be lying if you came back."  
_"Weeeeeellllllll it's sort of complicated."_

"Then stay. This…this works." Benjiro cut in.

Eita smacked the eighth grade out of him.

Literally seeing stars, he made a complete spin before feeling the red mark on his face.

"He's delusional, Aeka, that's too dangerous." Eita finished.

"No. It's not." Benjiro crushed his nose.  
"What are you doing?" Huyu covered the mouth piece to hiss at Benjiro.

"She wants to do this. Let her." Benjiro explained.

"This is Aeka we're talking about!" Eita snarled.

"She's probably already gone through enough." Emi agreed.

_"Hehe. Now look who's the cold hearted son of a bitch." _Hotaka laughed in his head.

But you can't pass this up!

If they have a card they should play them! Is it so hard to understand?

SHE'S A FREAKIN DAI LEE AGENT!

Why don't they get that?

Benjiro grabbed the phone and swerved away, taking it off speaker for a moment, "Aeka, are you serious about this?"

If she was willing….to have an eye on Shin'ichi…that was the ultimate advantage.

A move above them. To FINALLY be a step ahead.

A moment, and he knew she figured out it was a conversation between just the two, her tone changing.

_"You've been snooping through my bag, haven't you? I respect the courage it took you for that, Benjiro-san. However some would see that as a massive invasion of privacy."_ He glanced at the phone at this remark.

It…it wasn't an Aeka voice…almost threatening….sort of….sort of…scary.

Taking a double take at the others, they clearly didn't like him hogging her.

He backed up slowly, making sure to choose words wisely.

"I just needed to know."  
He heard her breath.

_"Which part? Was I not a convincing free-spirited girl?"_

She was…completely…

He didn't expect her to have that kind of record…but once Shin'ichi had mentioned it…

Well…

"You were but…well, others sorta pushed me to it."

Cough cough Hotaka cough cough.

He could hear the exhale of her nose hit the nose, disappointed by that answer.

_"Yes. It's true then. I'm a Dai Lee Agent. I brainwashed people, made them think logic, killed others who were too dangerous." _Just hearing the words…from her own mouth, in her voice, it made it worse,_ "Which makes me completely qualified for this task, as you are considering."_

His stomach dropped; turned into a knot and choked his throat.

So.

It was no lie.

No way it coud've been.  
"And you still want to-"  
_"Yes. I still want to help. It's too late for my friends, however if the war stops, then so does the pain at the academy."_  
Benjiro's mouth quirked.

Academy…she was referring to the school?

This was too difficult…

"I don't-"  
"_No. You don't. And I never told any of you because I have no intention of explaining. What you need to know is this: I hate the Earth Kingdom. All of them, and I have no interest in assisting their side. However the Fire Nation is also at fault, therefore I shall be assisting your group in how I can. And this is it_."

Assisting your group.  
YOUR group.

How…how impersonal she worded that…

Did she not consider herself part of them anymore?

"Aeka…"

_"Helping you guys is the only thing I CAN do. And doing this for you is the best opportunity. I imagine by now you wouldn't want someone like me around anyways."_  
Someone like her?

Does she mean with her crimes against humanity? Did he consider them so terrible?

Well…he guessed…

No no no that's not…that's not how he meant it.

_"It's just that this is-"_  
_"Please don't lie to me. There may be no vibrations or reactions for me to see, however I can tell when someone wants something. You want to have a head start on Shin'ichi-kun. I understand that. And you don't want to face me yet because you're scared how different Agent Aeka is from Aeka-chan. Nothing that isn't predictable."_  
She could still read him from so far.

But…he did want her back…didn't he?

So why had he given up on the search…

Why was it when others talked about getting her back he was so pessimistic?

He cared least…he saw that she was weighing them down and there were better options. And now...yes, he was perhaps a bit scared.

But hearing her…

This still wasn't Aeka.

He remained silent and she took that as an answer.  
_"I'm not sure when I can come back…but I'll be there for the invasion. Count on that_. Until then, please give the others my regards. " She clicked off before he could add anything else.

The facial expression on Benjiro must have read it all, everyone else watching him. Kenji stood up before taking the phone from his hand.

Everyone turned to him.

"How'd you-"  
"We're young. Not stupid." He pocketed it, giving him a stern look that appeared as hostile as Aeka would've given were she here.

Yes…he knew that Benjiro had snooped as well…that he had upset her.

And then Kenji threw his glider and flew away.

* * *

Aeka sighed, letting the phone sit in her hand.

Just acting as childish for that minute made her feel pathetic.

It wasn't fun anymore, just tiring.

Before she was happy because she could be…she convinced herself to be…that there was a way to beat everything….

Now it was all piling back on her.

She just couldn't stand it.

"I'm not one to take back first impressions, however you are in fact a very sneaky girl, aren't you?" Yuu folded his arms, having overheard it all.

First impression?

You can't really count when the person who had the first impression and the one who is standing before him today have as big of a difference as Masters State.

Aeka managed a smirk.

"It's interesting. I tell them I'm a good liar and yet they take not a second to consider I could be lying to them."  
Yuu wanted to laugh.  
"I've heard the whole part and yet I'M still not quite sure which team we're assisting."

Yes.

He was, without question, a follower.

Despite his age lead, he had no intention of challenging it, accepting those with greater power and intelligence with a bow.

Aeka kept her eyes closed as she faced him.

"You're just in this for the winning team aren't you? Switch to whoever you believe has the advantage?"

"Absolutely not. I wouldn't switch to the other Masters and Prodigies." He denied, "It's the case that I have no clue what's going on and let others push me in the right direction." Yuu waved off.

Obviously people above him have this whole thing planned out.

He's in no position to challenge…so let's just go where you can.

"And here I have seen quite a bit of the path set before you."

More than she would have preferred...but it was so hard to tell…

But he was one who'd be staying with her for a while.

She knew that.

"Well, I'm just going along for the ride." He shrugged, pulling his hair into a ponytail as rain began to fall.

Aeka's mouth twitched, pulling out her chess piece.  
"It's an interesting symbol, don't you think?" She asked, showing the white lotus.

Yuu nodded.

"Quite creative." He paused, "Now…remind me why you openly admitted that you may be willing to betray Shin'ichi ? He'll find out wi-"  
"Yes. His little spy. I'm aware. Which is precisely why I said it when it was on speaker. Shin'ichi-kun knows I'm aware of his bug in the group. So why I would openly announce it won't make sense. It'll be a problem that'll stump him for a bit."

Make him worry about it.

"And…you're trying to confuse him because…"  
"Because even if I haven't seen him I've put together that he's been taking advantage of me. I don't like that." No she did NOT, "but in reality he'll have to agree there is no danger. If they think I have his trust then the fact that I told them this means I'm on their side. So in reality I have ensured their trust. Which means I am still helping Shin'ichi-kun."  
And she didn't mention the third team.

Which means the others will still believe it's just half the masters and prodigies against the others with some outside help.

No rebellion or anything.

Still safe.

"So we are helping Shin'ichi out?"

"It depends who's side your looking from."  
That's…a very good way to answer a question without answering.  
Yuu shook his head.

So…she's ok with helping him.

She's just being stubborn and wants to screw with him…

…right?

It's impossible to know.

He gave up trying.

"You are quite a complicated person to figure out."

This time she did smile, tilting her head to let the hair fall to the side to show her full face, he could see the trace of that child side.

"My cuteness makes up for my personality flaws." She laughed in that small way she could before converting to a straight face.

Walking over to the wall of the cavern, Aeka picked up the rope dart laying in the corner.

Shin'ichi had given it to Yuu before departing, believing that, while the form would take getting used to; it would prove more effective than a whip with her gift.

She twirled it, across the one shoulder; she dropped it when realizing it would hit her leg.

A frown.

This would take some practice.

Well…she had four months until the invasion.

Let's see how well she can adjust.


	91. PreArc Chapter part 1

**Remodeling**

* * *

Shin'ichi usually had a high tolerance of things….

Yes, some people had a specific gift of pushing his buttons the wrong way with few words, but for the most part he was quite well trained in keeping his temper.

But this noise was managing to drive him farther to edge than most could.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP._

He couldn't stand the nonstop pounding and drills…it was taking his sanity and twiddling it to the point of wanting to kill the repair crew.

Freaking masters.

One thing he asks and she ends up doing it anyways.

Remodeling had never truly been part of the plan…but after the nice adjustments Aeka made to the castle, it was inevitable.

Try passing off THAT off to three completely clueless foreigners.

Paying off EVERY PERSON in the village not to mention a word of it, backing the story that it was an attack on him by a bomb that nearly killed half the town, spreading around fake evidence, AND paying to get the place fixed.

His head was throbbing with all this financial issues.

Talk about his stocks plummeting.

His funders were laughing at him, media were mentioning this was a well-deserved fate; some speculated people died in it….press wouldn't leave him alone, asking for comments…

Ugh…too much work, not the right time to be trying to deal with it.

Pulling himself up, he held for three seconds before dropping, repeating the action.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

Thirty chin-ups…twenty eight…twenty nine…thirty.  
_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

He dropped from the bar, using the towel to wipe his sweat; he turned the page, scanning over the words…photographic memory working….

At least SOME areas of the house were left standing.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

Then there was the whole, _"Yuu quit"_ detail he was still coating over.

Official statements say he's away at the Northern Air Temple for another week  
After completing his mission he's going to….drop off the radar.

They won't have any clue where he went, it'll be said that he abandoned therefore, in technical terms, he deserted.

Deserting wasn't acceptable, which would mean he'd lose credibility in the Fire Nation, which would add him as a refugee.

Sure it was going to take three weeks to get that plan all the way worked out, but it was better than saying he ditched because of control freaks and kidnapping complications.

So long as he kept the clueless three in so they couldn't see the new hyped out WANTED adds everything was safe.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP._

Turn the page…

Read….skim…same thing.

But right now…it was still eating at him.

_"You've lost your speed," He rotated his head, "What's the matter? Have you gotten lazy without me to push you?"_

Hotaka meant it to tease.

A joke…

He hadn't lost his speed…it's impossible.

With his training and battles since they're last faced off, he'd improved by far.

But Hotaka had as well.

Even dead he was still growing stronger…just his spirit…that was all that ever set him apart.

The damn advantages his jacked up spirit gave him.

Yes, he was stronger than Hotaka.

Everyone knew that.

But HE wasn't stronger.

On his own…without the extra assistance…

But it was impossible to say what was JUST Hotaka, therefore matching them together could never be a single battle without giving them their handicaps.

It still pissed him off.

Again he began the pull ups, he needed to be stronger.

That was for sure.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP._

Speed…he could work on that during his later battles.

He hated using more energy than needed, but if he's trying to train then he'll make the exception.

One…

Two…

Three….

_THUMP THUMP THUMP._

Five…

Six….

Seven…

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_  
UGH!  
He dropped in annoyance, turning the page again…

_THUMP THUMP_

He is seriously considering killing someone right now…

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

The door opened, he glanced at Nao, entering with sweats and a t-shirt, obviously she'd planned to get in some practice as well.

And…yet she was…well strutting in.

Bopping around; her head could not have been thrown in more drastic motions, hair covering her face. His question as to why was answered when he saw the earphones extending from her ears.

Well ok then…

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

WHERE'S HIS WEAPON?

"That driving you mad too?" Nao spoke three levels too high, clearly blasting her music to the point of deafness.

A very well meant nod as he rubbed his temples.

"You should get Kenji to make you own of these." She rocked the thin metal item back and forth, "He took the music off his iPhone and transferred it a self-made mp3. Kid doesn't have the best taste, but it's better than nothing."

_THUMP THUMP THUMP._

How much more would it cost to cover the death of these people?

She came near him and offered the left side, with a shrug he accepted, a bit cautious as he could hear the music before it entered his ear…

Quite loud for his preference…it was the song choice that shocked him.

"Thriller?" He raised his eyebrow.

"MJ!" Nao made a _WOOT _noise.  
She paused.

Wait…Shin'ichi…knew the song.

"Everyone knows the king of pop." Shin'ichi brushed away, the chorus picked up and he could recall the video of it he'd seen.

Nao raised her eyebrows, watching as Shin'ichi took his book again to read yet another page.

Snatching it from his hand she turned to read the title.

"Governmental Advancements of Water Nation's big words with blah blah blah." She made her face sick, "Ugh. My head just hurts from reading the title."  
_'She counts that as reading the title?'_

"It's government and politics, success of how a democracy has proven to be effective in the Southern Water Tribe."

"Aren't they the only ones? Everyone else just goes by royalty and all?"

"Sort of, some areas of the Earth Kingdom simply use them figure heads."

More stuff she doesn't really care about.  
"You aren't a politician…why read up on this junk?"

Or…was he?

He had a company…that had many people following like a nation…

And dealt with stuff like ruling people and everything all the time.

What was the definition of a Politian anyways?

"No, however I do have deals with many and it is a field I may have a future in."  
"Oh what? You gonna go try and kick the Fire Lord out to take over?"  
Shin'ichi smirked.

"Now that would certainly be amusing."  
Chorus again.

Through the free ear both could hear the THUMP THUMP THUMP.

Nao rolled her eyes, jerking the other side out; she pulled the earphones completely out of the plug and put it on speaker, attempting to drown out the noise.

Only half successful.

"You think anyone's gonna pull another stupid stunt like that?" Nao tried to over talk it.

Would now be a good time to mention he could read lips?

"You mean the bombs?" He asked, quite sure it was the only topic.

She nodded.

Shin'ichi shrugged.

"It's not the first time it's happened," He lied, "People aren't happy with our position, therefore result to pathetic tactics." Not a lie, "I can assure you your safety, if that's your concern. I wouldn't be so careless as to allow something like that harm any of you."  
Nao smirked.

Aww…he said he'd protect her.

How cute.

Without warning she pretended to faint, hand on her head, she fell straight on him; he caught her quickly, looking at her like she was crazy.

She batted her cosmetically enhanced eyelashes to show off the blue eyes.

"Trust fall." She grinned slyly.

…

Shin'ichi didn't understand her…but when her hand came behind his head to pull him into a kiss he allowed so, only for a second before making her stand again.

The next song…some Disney sounding that made them both look at it with disgust.

Nao quickly thumbed through the menu, choosing Billy Jean.

"You enjoy his songs don't you?" Shin'ichi asked.

Not that he found anything wrong with it.  
"The moonwalk was the first dance move I learned-so long as you don't count the chicken dance or hokey pokey." She bowed.

Backing up a step, she preceded to motion as though moving forward while sliding back, swinging the arms and bobbing the head for effect.

Shin'ichi pushed his hair back and felt clapping was needed, giving her credit.

Spinning around she ran to him.

"Ok, you're turn." She grabbed his arm.

Oh she must be crazy.

"I don't dance." He immediately rejected.

Ok…not entirely.

He'd been through ballroom sequences for the formal occasions which required so…

But like this?

Heck no.  
"Yes, don't be shy." She kissed his cheek, "C'mon, I'll walk you through it."  
"I got a book to read."  
"Read some other time."  
"Then I must continue with my warm ups."  
"Dancing's an exercise too isn't it?" Nao shook her finger.

"Not the kind I require."  
"Oh sure! You never know! What if one day you're in a life or death battle against a really lonely girl? You could just start showing off some killer moves and woo her to surrender!"

She IS crazy.

"Do I really need to _'woo' _her by walking backwards?"

"Yes!" Nao went behind him and began pushing, managing to get him slightly farther.

* * *

Kenji created a line across the metal with a red marker.

About three centimeters less than when he'd shown this example to Aeka.

This was his third try and it was constant…

Slightly closer.

Not much.

But he was still making progress towards Master's State.

Whether this was good or bad…which angle do you look at?

Good he was getting stronger, or bad for obvious reasons.

Spreading his arms on top the cool countertop, he rested his head, letting the hair spread out.

The other Masters and Prodigies…they didn't treat him right. Ok, he'd only been confronted by Takeshi, the Prodigy of Earth who…never introduced herself now that he thought of it…Osamu and Lijuan.

Osamu…he was ok…didn't really say much…other that he'd be his mentor. Seemed big on manners though…

Lijuan...ok, he had to admit.

Kenji thought her hair was awesome.

It would swoosh and float…but she still degraded him.

Gave him backslapped compliments….

Did he completely shut out their request as Aeka had?

No.

He said he refused to answer until he heard their actual side.

This displeased Takeshi, which was now showing with the work he threw at the airbender. He was sending him away so often now he'd get maybe a day or two's rest until he was shipped off who knows where.

And they were always to the worst of the worlds.

Rural Earth Kingdom settlements who were starving…Southern Water Tribe remains…North Water Tribe disputes…Fire Nation paranoia…

So much depression, he knew they were trying to get him to understand this world was crumbling how it was….

But couldn't he do that while allowing him a little bit more rest?

He didn't even have time to make anything really cool anymore…

Bleh…maybe he should just go take a nap.

But that'd be boring…

A sigh.

He missed Aeka.

Pulling out his phone…no.

He didn't want to bug her.

Angry birds?

No…not right now.

"How close are you?" Mamoru walked in, recognizing the device.  
"Nowhere." Kenji assured, jumping to sit on top the counter, his reflexes caught the bottle the teen threw before he even noticed it.

Kenji held it in his hand before glancing at Mamoru.

"Energy drink. You look drained."

Kenji smiled.

"Just…spread thin right now."

Mamoru raised his eyebrow.

"Your part of the death plan now. We all got something we use to help keep sanity."

Could be anything from food to…just stick to some kind of food.

Safer bet.

"Yeah, you know much sugar and stuff is in here?" He wasn't a health freak, but he knew all the horror stories about these things.

Mamoru shrugged.

"Better than alcohol."  
Touché.

"How does that stuff even help? It's a depressant…that slows down his head, right?"

"Shin'ichi doesn't need to stay awake, he's got enough energy. It's calming down that's his problem." Mamoru leaned against a wall before pulling out a lollipop.

Ok.

Kenji couldn't help but giggle a little.

Mamoru…this tall…strong, black loving emo guy who seemed capable of killing without a thought…just sucking on a red lollipop.

Don't laugh…don't laugh…don't laugh…

"So…what? You use sugar as a way of coping?"

Blink blink.

"I like candy."  
D-Don't laugh….he was sure his face turned red from trying so hard.

_'I like candy'_. That was just too….

Like an epic tone without words.  
"You gonna start hyperventilate again I'm leaving."

Gotta throw that back at him?

"It's just…nothing." He smiled, "And that was my first time with…a situation like that. It was kinda scary ok?"

"Yeah. Your girlfriend almost killing you?" He took the sucker from his mouth moving it in his hands, "Glad to say I've never had to deal with that."

"She's not my girlfriend!" He defended quickly.

"Wanna be girlfriend."  
"I-Is not!"

"Uh huh." He stuck it back in his mouth, not at all showing any sign of being convinced, "Shin'ichi was the same way."  
"Shin'ichi? With who?" He leaned in.

Gossip.

"Failure number sixty eight. Living one number three…or two varying how you look at it."

Hey, he was one who knew, no reason in being quiet.

It's not really that big of a secret…

Well, ok, he still doesn't know that part.  
Kenji blinked.

. . .

"Huh?"

"Not saying any more than that."

Kenji crossed his arms, a bit used to this confusion.

Popping the lid on the can, it bubbled over a bit; he licked his hand to get the juice off.

Hmm.

He took a drink.

"Not bad…" It tickled his throat on the way down, a nice cracking feeling left in his mouth with a lemon lime flavor.

Hehe….he could feel the caffeine…or sugar…working already….

Hehe…hehe…hehehehehehehehehe

He began to swing his legs quickly, thumping his heels against the counter….

_'Maybe soda would've been safer…_' Mamoru saw the spark in Kenji's eyes now.

Any moment this guy looked like he'd be bouncing off the walls.

It didn't help he was actually capable of it…  
"Yo!" Iwao walked in, hand held up, "Any cool things for me to mess with today?" He didn't even try to cover it anymore.

It used to be a casual_ 'So watcha working on today?'_

Then a_ "Need any help?" _or _"Anything need testing?" _

The airbender didn't mind, it was nice to know he was so casual with someone around his age.

Kenji took another drink…getting a taste for this…

"Nope! I got another assignment in a few days! Starting anything would mean I'd either have to pull all-nighters before I have to travel or I'd have to stop halfway through!" He was speaking fast again.

Iwao looked disappointed.

"Awww…." He rubbed a red mark on his arm.

Kenji crunched his eyebrows…that was a bite mark….

"Did you try to ride Jade again?" Kenji asked.

Iwao quickly covered them.

"I just wanted a ride!"

"Isn't this like your third failure?"

"I can't ride a motorcycle…can't ride a dragon…I can't do anything." He kicked the floor.

Kenji smiled.

"Jade may warm up to you if you'd go to feed her or brush her instead of just trying to jump on her back."  
"Who names a BLUE dragon JADE anyways!" Iwao didn't get it.

Jade was equal to green!

Color issues much?  
Kenji shrugged.

Iwao took a look at Mamoru, and then jumped.

"When you get here!"

Mamoru wasn't even trying to hide…

Couldn't earthbenders read earth? How'd he miss that?  
The shadowbender just blended in like that…

Mamoru rolled his eyes, barely giving him a look before walking out the door.

Iwao's shoulders shrunk.

"Yeah…he still hates me…" He glanced at Kenji, "Was he actually talking to you?"

Talking?

Uh…define talking.

"Small talk I guess…not really."  
"HOW'D YOU DO THAT!"

Kenji nearly fell back from the sudden scream.

"I-uh-"  
"I've been trying to get three words out of him that were of reasonable talk and he still just glares at me!"  
Huh…Mamoru…did just talk to him didn't he?

Not just sit there and make moody remarks…

Ok…he just said very basic things but…

That was actually the longest, not hostile, not in trouble or explaining talk he'd ever had with him.

Wow…

That's….

Weird.

* * *

Shin'ichi was gifted when it came to multitasking.

As he paced down the hallway, he was studying the royal family's tree, making notes of those second and third borns that never rose to throne and branched off into simple nobility; giving orders for those scouting the Air Nation while double checking all the math of his finances in his head.

Not enough time….how did he let himself fall so far behind?

Flipping back a few pages in his note book, he looked over his notes of the items still in need of recovering.

Ok…technically there'll still be time after all of this and the others will take over afterwards…but he felt the need to get everything set himself.

Letting people do things for him….that just felt wrong.

Never be the kind to pass work down.

You can never know what will get done then.

Ok.

Four months until Ashton's invasion, after that there'll only be a month before the Summer Solstice… and that month is going to be a hectic one…his best chances are now.

The best bet would be for him to focus solely on the Fire Nation.

Mamoru will need to keep his distance for safety; he could handle those he's missed in the Earth Kingdom….most of the Air Nation and Water Tribe souvenirs had been retrieved…though some were possibly missing…

Ok, first he needed to make certain of all the locations.

"Right. Tell them to hold off for a few more days." He ordered, disconnecting without waiting for the reply, he glanced at his book.

He was still missing some…there were unconfirmed ones he could double check on while in the area.

Ok…so, right now he ought to-  
"Boo!" Nao jumped from behind, arms wrapped around his neck; it wasn't so much as a surprise attack as a quick choke, "Scare you?" She whispered in his ear.

Scare him?

Does she not know how paranoid he is?

"I felt you two corridors back." He dismissed, harshly looking at her.

"Well you're no fun." She frowned, coming around at his side.

"I apologize."

"Forgiven!" She waved her hand, "So I was thinking, we should go on a date."

You're kidding right?

He has over fifty years of planning weighing down on his shoulder, ten years of HIS life, Eight of knowledge, four years of full support, ten months of the others, five of her own, and she wants to waste time on a date?

"That's out of the question." He shook his head.

Out, burned, dismissed, and forgotten.

Don't be ridiculous!

"Completely out?"  
"I'm afraid I have too much work to do."  
"I'm not saying to go on a three week vacation," Nao rolled her eyes, "I'm saying let's go out in town for ice cream or something."

"I'm leaving right now." He checked his watch for time.

Ok.

Technically in four minutes.

But unless he wanted to try and accomplish getting brain freeze for the first time, ice cream was out of the question.

"Then how about when you get back?"

"That's very unlikely. I'll only be having a day or so's rest from now on."

"Why so little?"

"It's getting to be a busy time now."  
"But everybody needs a break SOME time." She tossed her head, "Besides…if you want we could skip the date and just move to the fun part." A fang slipped out to emphasize the devlish offer, leaning closer to him.

She's impossible.

"You'll have better luck trying to get that date." No way would he ever go that far.

Time or not.

That's a whole other issue.

"Then it's not completely out!" She pointed out.

Shin'ichi exhaled.

"If I manage free time, perhaps."  
"You certainly know how to make a girl feel special." Nao allowed sarcasm into her tone.

He doesn't date for many reasons, no time being a very big one.

"Shin'ichi." Mamoru caught up to them, a glare at Nao before turning back to his brother, "I need to talk to you." He kept pace.

Another shot at Nao.

Leave, his eyes said.

So, naturally, she clang onto Shin'ichi arm.

Ugh.

Girls.

"Later. I don't have much time as it is." He descended the stairs.

Was this so hard for people to understand?

Mamoru caught his wrist.

"No. This we need to talk NOW." He demanded.

It was a tone Nao never heard him use with Shin'ichi; she stopped with the older brother.

Shin'ichi was aware Mamoru had caught him where his bond mark could meet his own…a silent message.

That…was a bad one.

But…if it has anything to do with that he can't have Nao hearing…or anyone…too out in the open.

"How severe?" He lacked any detail, just code the two would know.

Mamoru hesitated.

"N-none. But I've been getting warnings."  
None?

Just another one of Mamoru's overprotective moves!

Pathetic!

He didn't have time for this!

Shin'ichi walked away again, "If it's nothing then I don't need to worry about it."

Mamoru's eyes widened, moving again to his side, he literally grabbed Nao's shirt before pulling her a good three feet back, she fell down from the oddness of her steps on the stairs.

Pursing her lips, she flipped him off, getting back up to try and catch up, aware of a secret when she saw one.

"You need to let me check over, properly." Mamoru hissed.

"If there isn't an actual difference then there isn't anything to worry about."  
"But there's-"  
"There's always one of the warning signs, you of all people ought to know the bond gives you warning for stupid things. Ignore them, and stop wasting my time." He may already be late thanks to this.

Mamoru crunched his hand.  
"It's my-"  
"It's your job to be my brother. That's all." Shin'ichi quickened his pace, leaving Mamoru behind.

He was tired of it.

Very.

Mamoru needed to grow up.

Learn he WAS capable of taking care of himself.

Don't overreact on the stupidest of things.

THIS is why he wanted to get it all done himself.

Because who knows what imprudent issues Mamoru will have.

It wasn't reliable, not now!

Just…just get over it.

There wasn't time for his mental blocks now.

No time for anything actually.

Mamoru had stopped at that phrase, staring as Shin'ichi walked away, fist clenched.

Biting his lip…he wanted to force him…get him to listen…but…

Instead he shook his head.

And walked back up the stairs.

* * *

Mamoru dried his hair with the towel, the wet strands clinging to his head, he rung it out it out in the sink.

The mirror stared him in the face, clouded from the steam, he remembered being small, making drawings through this.

Practice his alphabet…symbols….numbers…

His favorite had been just doodling.

A happy face, he'd always try to see himself through the eyes…

If he could match his own face match with the mouth and eyes, he'd feel as though it was his own lucky charm.

A superstition…that was how to make a good day happen.

…

He had decided this once before, but it applied again now: He was an idiot child.

Pale hand extended, he moved it in circles, clearing it to streak filled.

Four….five months.

Four months it starts.

Five months HE starts.

What happened to two years?

He could remember thinking '_Oh I have all the time in the world'_ or _'It'll never ACTUALLY happen_'.

It was just another one of Shin'ichi's paranoid warnings…

Just nod and accept without believing it'd actually happen….

So why were these numbers coming close now? Why was this one actually happening?

Time….he didn't like it.

Always slow when unbearable, when you hated it.

But quick when you wish for it to last forever.

It was a cheat, a trick used for torture, handled by a fourth dimension.

The one thing NO one can fully control.

He sighed.

Siblings.

Ten-eleven years ago that, to him, meant someone shared the same blood as you and looked alike.

Definition by book was those who shared at least one parent.

It was an understatement…one ignorant people gave.

For fools.

But…for him it was a contract.

Meaning beyond simple words…an actual job that is impossible to ignore.

To be an older sibling means you must protect your younger sibling.

Period.

Protect them from outsiders…from those who wanted to hurt them…from bullies…ignorance…you taught them as much as you could to help them get ahead…prepare them for what you've already endured.

That part is pretty well known.

Shin'ichi had accepted it, never complained, always tried to put Mamoru first.

But…being a younger sibling…it wasn't so widely announced.

There were so many different version he'd heard, but which was right?

It seemed to vary on the situation, all the codes he'd memorized…but none were a hundred percent fit.

It agitated him.

How was he to know if he was failing if he still didn't understand?

If anyone asked…his job was to protect Shin'ichi.

That's what a guardian did…but right now, Shin'ichi didn't need it.

He was still stronger.

He would always be stronger.

There was little to no point in his title.

Pushing both sides of his hair behind his ear, he examined the tiny scar beneath his eye.

Still there…of course.

Scars as deep as that one will probably never disappear.

It was harshly there…just a prick of the skin…well, slightly larger than a prick….

Any outsider would look at it and figure he was playing and fell down as a kid.

Ha.

Was there any scar on his body he'd received from anything as simple as "falling down"?

Left shoulder blade, a patchy uplifted, disfigured skin…

He was three.

And they tried to burn the shack he was hiding in.

They're screams…he could remember them trying to rid his body of 'the demon'.

It was the first time he'd heard that word.

Across his stomach were thin knife lines…those he couldn't recall.

Anytime from his infant years until he was two and a half….there were dozens that were just on his body…a story for every one would be impossible.

People have tried to kill him for as long as he could remember.

Different reasons…they all began to mix for the same general idea.

Over his heart, tracing to his lungs…that one was vague…it was a waterbender attacking…he could recall that much.

He remembered her final words when the shadows acted out.

Without the choker band around his neck the lines where people had tried to hack at his head were visible, that extreme rope burn from that noose when he was five…

His ankle had small oddness in the way it rotated…the way it had healed after they'd tried to run him over, he was lucky he'd gotten out of it with just that.

If he lifted the pants to see his leg there would be the stitches from when they chased him with a chainsaw.

Back of the head where the glass had fallen on top when they tried to topple the building.

Underneath the side of his arm, when they sent the polar bear dog to attack him…

Shin'ichi…Hotaka….they had battle scars.

There were simple playing scars, real life or death battle scars, there were…well…self-inflicted scars, abusive ones…

But Mamoru had the most.

The worst.

The ones of personal attack…yeah people hated them.

But Mamoru was the one who lived with it for the childhood.

The others…well…their different situations kept them safe for a reasonable amount of time.

He never had that sanctuary.

Turning slightly, it was near impossible for him to see the marks on his back.

Just a little pinkish soft area…he knew it was the start of the first symbol.

This one…this one couldn't be played down.

How many little kids are branded after all?

Twelve…perhaps thirteen years ago.

This was the clearest, the worst of the marks that he could close his eyes and still feel. Trying to fight off so many people blaring, chanting, and hating them as he bawled in tears…flames all around him…earths being thrown by earthbenders and others just chucking them at him.

How they held him down…

A firebending man…he did it with a finger, lighting a flame in the index finger before pressing it with all his muscles into Mamoru's back.

He'd screamed so hard his lungs had nearly burst…it had hurt to the point he passed out before he started the second symbols.

But when he woke up…

He knew.

The shadows had helped him.

They still didn't listen to him very well then….and…well…things would get out of control.

They…they had a mind of their own, they didn't like people hurting Mamoru…

And so they got payback.

But Shin'ichi didn't think it was enough.

After he'd seen it, he practically shook the life out of him asking who it was that did it to him.

He was angry….one of the first time Mamoru had ever seen him like that…it was only after a couple months…and he wanted to go hunt the guy.

Shin'ichi actually cared that much.

Devil.

That was all Mamoru could ever tell him.

THE devil?

No, of course not.

But as a child, he knew a devil was the source of evil, he'd heard pass byers say so.

He didn't know names then, so he called people by what fit, what he could remember them by.

And devil was the only thing he could pin with the man.

Impacts, hits during battle were ok.

But the light touches, if someone traced it with their fingers or gently rubbed his back.

It was sensitive, he'd cringe; he couldn't stand it.

It was the only one he never fully saw.

Others he'd try to use tricks with mirrors to investigate the damage…but this was the exception.

Never wanted to see the three characters. He knew what they said, people had read it to him before, questioned him.

Examining it himself wasn't needed.

Wasn't a picture he wanted in his head.

A knock.

As quick as he could he went back to the bedroom, grabbing the first shirt in the drawer; it was a cotton T-shirt, black, of course.

The cloth for the chokehold was fastened around his neck; he brushed the wet strands over the side of his face.

He opened the door, watching Nao lifting her hand for what must have been a second knock.

She glanced him over.

Wet.

Something clicked in her head.

"Oh, here." She caught his wrist, before sending a wave of heat over him, all water left evaporated; he jumped, jerking away.

"Don't touch me!" He demanded, ensuring he was now out of reach.

He fidgeted, making sure to pat his hair in place….ugh he hated instant dryness.

Just too weird.

Anyone using any bending on him.

He didn't trust her for that.

She raised her eyebrows.

Why so jumpy?

"Relax. It's like, fifty degrees outside. You really wanna go around with wet head? Especially your hair. I mean, it's longer than mine." She motioned to her own hair, uneven shags that were in an mix length between the chin and shoulders; she'd brush them to stick out unevenly in the back.

Mamoru tried to slam the door, Nao sliding her foot between the bottom and the wall.

"Oh fine, come on, don't be like that." She pushed it back open, hand on her hip.

She'd changed with the winter weather as well, now wearing tight black pants that flared at the bottom; it was difficult to tell whether they were the heels or the long boots she loved.

Snuggly fitting blue top with an onyx jacket that stopped halfway down her torso, it was quite modest for her usual style.

"Are you only here to annoy me?" He narrowed his eyes.

These people seemed to give him a lot of those visits.

"Why do you always have to be so closed? Ever since I've joined you haven't said a nice word to me."

"I believe I made my status with your kind clear before."

Was that to her being a slut or her being an alien?

Too many complaints he held…too hard to tell for which reason.

"Come on! I ended up helping didn't i? Don't be a grudge holder, nobody likes those."  
"Good."

Nao sighed.

Anti-social much?

"Why don't we start over? You know, that way we can get to know each other?"  
"Fine."  
"Cause I was-what?" Nao's mouth dropped.

That was too easy.

He just said yes?

What?

She was expecting persuading or..or…

What?

"Yeah." He nodded, harshly not caring.

She smiled.

Maybe he wasn't so bad then.

"Then do-  
"I don't talk to strangers." He completely slammed it on her face.

…

Should've seen that one coming.

She sighed.

Maybe she ought to go ask Iwao…he's always easy and she has caught him staring at chest a couple of times…no doubt he'd agree without a doubt…

But as code of sisterhood she wouldn't do that to Izumi.

She didn't bother knock this time, opening the door, Mamoru was hanging up the old towel.

He ignored her, refusing to look.

…

"Leave."

"I had an idea earlier, wanna hear it?"

"No."  
"Let's go on a date."  
. . .

Now he stared.

. . .

"No."  
"Oh come on! Shin'ichi blew me off, he's ignoring you… I don't have missions scheduled for a while…just for fun!"

Is she serious?

"No."

"Bu-"

"Read my lips." He emphasized, "HELL no."

* * *

**A/N: (yes I'm talking a lot today), Just want to point out that I know Shin'ichi's ok with taking a break at first and then gets all serious and strict about it. That's because TECHNICALLY he was working out/researching, and was still trying to get the other issues done...and then as more time passes more stress and yeah...**


	92. PreArc Chapter part 2

**Plan Incognito**

* * *

The cold shoulder was perhaps a pun when referring to Huyu.

Brush him off…ignore...

Stink eye…that was more from Eita.

Growls….making snide comments.

Disappointed…it wasn't surprising from Emi.

She just…didn't seem to understand him anymore.

Or, approve.

The way they saw it: he's a cold hearted son of a bitch.

But he couldn't take it back.  
Yes.

He pushed Aeka away.

Told her to stay away from them so she could ACTUALLY do something.

And…partially, so he wouldn't have to face her.

The others…was it right to say they were too immature to understand this?

No.

He can't say that…they'd all been through the same.

Just….they wanted to focus on staying together.

Keeping safe...keeping in groups.

You only have eight people in the entire world that can relate.

It was just defending, protecting what you can.

And…Eita was her own separate issue.

And then there's him…who is only like the guy who started it all.

Benjiro licked his lips.

He didn't want to be the idiot anymore.

They were finally, FINALLY getting respect…a bit of acknowledgement.  
Being taken seriously.

And Shin'ichi had ruined it with a swoop.

A hawk that snatches little girls.

Shatters the peace of mind.

And brings back reality of the world.

They couldn't be that weak anymore.

Just…get up, dust yourself off, and get going again.

Don't waste time on sulking.

He had a chance. And he took it.

Simple as that.

Suddenly that puts him in the bad person boat.

They had a plan, let's for once stick to it.

Keep it going…see it through.

Actually get something done.

A goal…set it in your mind and figure out how to reach it.

He needed to learn to aim like this.

As sad as it sounded…Shin'ichi was excellent with this.

He needed to learn this trait, and master it.

It'd do the same for him, if he'd only acquire it.  
Just why did taking advantage of situations make you feel so much like a jerk?

_"So do I get a disguise too?"_ Hotaka asked.

Benjiro blinked, trying not to fidget as this lady continued to cut the locks off his head.

Luckily, this time he had a say in how it would end.

_'Why? Not like you're ever seen_ _or anything.'_

There was only one way the thing settled.

By not speaking of it.

It had faded after a week…just diminished to the point of being able to be seen over.

So long as no one triggered it.

Benjiro was a bit glad things had returned to better terms with…well, everyone.

In fact, they relaxed more now than they had in months.

Just hearing Aeka say she was ok settled the rattling nerves of the others, that anger was releasing…tension soothing.

Yes they're freaked out because of her new issues, but she was out of Shin'ichi's reach.

They knew he wasn't going to be hurting her or doing anything outside of their vision.

That was the important thing.

Huyu was constantly checking her energy to ensure she was safe…Eita always asking for the reports.

It was the chaotic worry off Aeka that made those two put aside differences…they could actually have a two minute talk without beating each other.

Five minutes would push it…but definite progress.

Emi…she was smiling again, ok with everyone.

But was still on guard.

Wouldn't let the airbender friendliness continue as it once had…

No more friendly hellos to the people in the market, yes she always had manners…but the openness had slightly tightened, looking behind her back every now and then; Hotaka complimented her on it.

In his book, paranoia meant you were learning.

Just because the Aeka fiasco was finished…or, half finished, didn't mean they could relax.

The spirit…

It took a while.

They all hated him for his part, and didn't forgive him for refusing to help…but learned to overlook it.

Don't mention it, there isn't a problem.

That was the new code in the group.

It just seemed to apply so often, they needed it engraved somewhere.

Hotaka grew more accustomed to popping in and out again, at first, very cold to Benjiro, but eventually returning to the usual being a pain-in-the-butt attitude.

_"And? You know when I change with you, it does get cold."_ He complained.

_'Well maybe that should teach you not to get in a fight with scissors.'_

Seriously…what was with his clothing choice anyways?

Hotaka scoffed.

_"How long you been holding in that one?"_

_'…a while…'_

_"I'd explain but there's no reason to."_

_'Does, "I wanna know" count?'_

_"Nope."_

Of course not.

"Look good?" The stylist asked, Benjiro looked at the short cut hair, bangs swept to the side just below his eyebrows…he never thought he'd be one to get a Bieber cut.

Emi had helped him dye it the day before, now such a dark brown you needed specific lighting to see it wasn't black.  
The last fully published public appearance he'd made was at the end of mid-November, nearly two months ago, BEFORE they'd gotten that one god awful flu.

Conversing with nations for support didn't count...yes there were a few quick glimpses of him, but no centered focused, bazillion flashes of cameras.

That's two months he'd grown at least a full inch. Two months, he was trimming down…he was sure that the amount of weight loss and muscle gained in these months was not healthy.

Before he was the kid with a bit more in the stomach than he should have….slightly thicker build, but within slightly upper average range.

Now he was leaning down, his arms strong enough to hoist himself up the branches of trees, legs good for running a clear two-three miles straight WITHOUT bending….torso flat and visible…

Of everyone in the group he was the one who could show growth with only a few weeks now. It was as though his puberty gene just decided to run…voice taking dips in and out every so often.

Besides, most of the time, by the time the pictures made it to the public, they were airbrushed.

Not standing quite up to what a person may like to picture as a 'hero', Huyu had taken the time to laugh in his face the so obviously smoothed skin and height advantage the magazines gave him.

Could you still pick him out of a line up? Yes, very easily.

But say just run up to him on the street…well that may take a double look and by then you'd have missed your chance.

"Yes, thank you." He nodded.

The wrap around him was lifted and he hopped off the chair, moving towards the front counter to pay.

His hand kept touching the back of his neck; now shorter and groomed…it was just a habit.

It felt funny…but good.

Two copper pieces, the average price, he left another for tip. He walked out, letting the wind pick up his dark red cape…ok, he had to admit; it was pretty awesome walking around with one.

It came to his hips, covering the grey shirt before the brown pants, he felt confident as he strolled through streets, no one giving him so much as a second glance.

This metropolitan was huge…New York huge….flashing billboards and neon signs…shopping windows with spinning toys and the latest trends…Benjiro almost made the mistake of believing he was home.

And then he would pass some kids juggling fire and the thought would diminish.

Large enough to break into smaller districts, there was a section for each bending group, like a china town for earthbenders or airbenders.

That was actually as intermixed as they allowed.

Otherwise it was all about nationality and keeping purity.

The farther islands were where Water Nation was to remain…near water.

Mountainous regions such as the Western Air temple belonged to the Air Nation..

Half of the extending portion of the crescent for the Earth Nation….Everything else was the Fire Nation.

They're rule remained heaviest…which is why he chose to dress as one.

After all, he was trying to stop their Fire Lord after all, why would anyone expect him to be disguised as one?

It was plan _'incognito'_.

The group splits off, gets a make-over for cover, then meets back at the center hotel.

Benjiro hadn't taken more than an hour or so…walking in the first shop, he found everything needed….walked across the street, got his hair cut.  
And…he was good.

A screen on top a building flashed his picture…one taken in the earth kingdom…Huyu's slid beside his, then Emi…Eita's…a 'Please contact if seen' number listed below.

Ha.

Yeah…he see anyone whipping out a phone?

Nope.

Ha. Ha.

That's kind of nice…hiding out in the open.

There's faded slowly…and then another.

Aeka's picture.

He froze…looking at what appeared to be an innocent little girl, MASTER OF EARTH pinned underneath….

No more hiding for her….it was out.  
She had been trying to evade the Earth Kingdom, right? Not draw attention to get any agents on her?

Well….he honestly didn't know how this affected that plan.

Yuu's picture.

It came next, Prodigy of Fire….

Wanted…contact information.

Benjiro crunched his eyebrows.

Yuu?

What'd he do?

Defect from Shin'ichi?

Maybe he'd need to give him a good pat on the back next time he saw him.

_'Hotaka-'_

_"Long story I don't have details on." _He shrugged.

Benjiro never understood how he was able to pick up on thoughts like that.

_'Actually…I've been meaning to ask…are you a prince?' _No point in asking if it was ok to ask.

Benjiro figured it was just one thing you plunged into.

Hotaka laughed so hard he, a ghost managed to run out of breath.

Leaning forward, he held his side, floating along invisible….that was the best yet.

…Did that mean no?

_"W-what the hell gave you THAT genius idea?" _He was having trouble stopping just to talk.

Prince.

Ha! Ever see HIM ruling anything?

You! Go kill yourself! You! Bring me food! You! Jump off that building with that rope around your neck!

Benjiro felt stupid…even with the background information he had thought sounded as a sure thing.

_'When you talking to that…bird thing…in the spirit world…at that library, you said your blood had everything. Including royalty.'_

More laughing, it was annoying when you couldn't see him.

Just inside his head, you couldn't even tell where to glare at.

_"You're the dumbest idiot I know!"  
'Are you!'_

_"No!"  
'Don't lie."_

_"You wouldn't be able to tell even if I was!"_

'_Are you?"_

_"What you think I'm a freakin Zuko? Gonna go face my father? News flash for you, idiot. All my family is dead."  
'Then why'd you say it?'_

_"Cause it's none of your business."_

Benjiro figured this wouldn't go anywhere, tossing his head…he could remember when he had NO hair. Freaking airbender lady.

Wow…and that was nine months ago.

Could it only have been that long?

And…right now…he was supposed to be halfway through freshman year.

Being picked on….pranked, slagging in classes.

Instead he's three-two months away from going to killing someone.

Could you really say he got the better end of the trade?

Normal life, he wasn't sure if he missed it.

Being stuck with basic stereotypical high school…that'd been a pain. Having nothing…thinking about college…That had been a horror story.

This was a way out.

But….well…was it the one he could say he wanted?

Does every kid think once or twice about flying?

Sure.

Even an ex-acrophobic such as him.

But actually accomplishing it….is different.

How crazy his mom must be…She never liked him going anywhere without warning her first.

…

To another dimension probably still falls under the category as _"Somewhere_".

Did she think he was dead?

Oh man…that's going to be something to have to make up for.

As in, butt kissing and apologies for the rest of his life.

But….but…he couldn't really just call and warn…

At least he cleaned his room beforehand.

He came to the cross streets of the hotel, flowing with the crowd…there were a lot of intermixed here.

All ignoring one another.

So of course, he ends up tripping.

Something snagged his leg and down he tumbled, getting dirt on the new pants, he nearly had his knee hit the curb.

Quick reactions being the only to save him as he instead had it run across the sidewalk.

"Watch it." He glanced up, watching a teenage boy look back at him.

He had white hair tied back in a low ponytail that laid across his shoulder, uneven jagged bangs that only half fell over his eyes. Dark skin covered by a long sleeved light blue shirt, over that he wore a long V-neck white vest. His dark blue sweats brushed against him before he moved across the street, the brown boots mostly covered but still visible.

Benjiro smirked, immediately wanting to flip him off or shove him back.

But that'd draw too much attention.

Stupid Huyu.

He'd get him later.

* * *

Benjiro played with the badge, looking over the mix of colors…symbol…what it meant he wondered.

_"I did a pretty good job didn't I?"_ Hotaka admired his own work, floating above the lazy avatar on the bed.

Emi was more than the blonde Eita liked to pin on her.

The entire problem was their group sticking out too much.

Diversity…someone from every nation hanging out, that didn't happen here.

You stuck with your own kind.

Period.

Except a very WELL known organization.

One that happens to have a person of every origin.

One that was despised by every nation….but also too highly respected to be turned away.

Aeka said she could play on Shin'ichi's side for them.

That's what gave Emi the idea.

The jerk screwed them over enough.

Surely them using him as cover wouldn't be asking for too much.

Hotaka knew enough of his _'enemy' _to have memorized the pattern on the mini shield, therefore had no problems when asked to create four fakes.

Benjiro just let him take control…and Hotaka made him blank out.

Something about him not liking people watching him work.

Ha.

Right.

None the less, it was working.

Huyu had pointed out that someone may report them…someone could check in with Shin'ichi and ask if they were actually with them…

But considering how busy he claimed to be; why would he worry about small things such as that?

Hotaka agreed, saying there were more people in the company than Shin'ichi cared to pay attention to.

"Yeah yeah….you're a nice little blacksmith." Benjiro smirked.

_"Oh shut up. Needed money, best job you could get."_

"You see, this is why they say '_don't drop outta school'_."

Hotaka made a _"Pft" _sound.

"You drop cause you wanted to or cause you got kicked out?"  
_"Not interested in talking bout my issues."_ Hotaka frowned.

Are you ever?

"Hey, you were psycho. You still are. Got it." Benjiro held up his hands.

That could answer nearly everything.

_"It took you seeing in my head to realize THAT?"_

"Well…I dunno…I thought you got crazy after dying or something…"  
Hotaka laughed, moving by the window, his head half stuck out the glasses, looking around.

_"You're really an idiot." _

Benjiro smirked.

The door unlocked and nearly unhinged itself as it burst open.

"Ugh. Ok. Don't care if this is good enough, I refuse to step into one of those places again." Eita came in whining.

Benjiro's mouth dropped.

That clump of black mess on her head actually turned into hair…clean, combed and glossy. It was cut in a short A-line, barely longer than her chin.  
A brown short sleeved jacket that was tighter than her normal selection but still considerably baggy, she wore a long green thermal beneath with black pants.

For the first time EVER she had replaced her goggles, instead choosing thin sideway oval glasses….the kind you'd see for librarians.

Eita?

She looked him over.

"I can still tell it's you." She growled.

_"There's a difference between people who travel together and those who get quick glimpses." _Hotaka pointed.

She scoffed.

"Whatever."

"Oh come on. It wasn't THAT bad?" Emi entered next.

Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with two lose strands to frame her face…it was lighter, very light, a barely yellow tinted white, he frowned.

He had liked her gold hair…this made her skin seem even paler…but it couldn't be helped.

A long sleeved orange shirt that V-ed down from her stomach into two long strips that covered her yellow leggings….

She still looked like Emi, but didn't. It was an Emi style on a modified Emi.

"I wanted to hit that bitch. She was a snob." Eita continued, "Just cause I don't got that little sparkle in my damn hair she goes and thinks I'm some freakin savage."  
Benjiro rolled his eyes.  
"I'm sure she doesn't usually have to deal with people on the run."  
"Yeah, she's busy grooming the latest fashion crap."  
Emi held up her hands, not even trying this time.

Why bother?

Hotaka laughed.

They never ceased to amuse him.

* * *

Shadows.

Staying away from them wasn't possible.

They were always around.

Always.

He had tried to run away once.

Despite the fact that he didn't have one, there was always a substitute.

Something that came to him, defied the logic that scientists know and reached for him.

They wanted to help.  
Wanted to aid.

Or kill.

They wanted to break free. They believed he would help.

But….when he was younger. They'd get mad, upset when he was scared…untrained, unwilling.

So they moved on their own.

But…he learned them. Mastered them.

Now they only aid.

He was leader.

That was all.

Anything else…they never tried to go beyond command, wouldn't defy him.

People don't understand how it is.

Shadows aren't like the elements.

You don't BEND shadows.

You control.

People couldn't relate….couldn't comprehend the difference.

It's beyond their imagination.

Remain in the shadows.

It was a code.

Stay where you have strength.

But this was beyond simple power ups.

Again.

A scenario….a situation only he knows.

Just stay in the darkness.

Never stray.

He walked underneath the stores over hang, his steps silent.

Those around him…they would still notice him.

Just barely though.

Enough to evade bumping in…but they wouldn't remember his face.

They wouldn't be able to see him well enough to memorize any features.

He was just another body…the human mind worked like that.

His energy was too closely associated with the shadows, too similar, his physical appearance would just blend in.

It wasn't needed.

This town was safe…

Or as "safe" as you could get when it came to their situation.

And everyone knew him.

He was famous after all….but most of them didn't care.

Would evade him.

There was no point in this.

But it was practice.

You never know when or where you need a skill.

Just the way it was.

The gap between the buildings, he paused.

Two others.

A girl…eight?

A boy…four…maybe five.

Not locals.

Mamoru memorized everyone.

Even the usual visitors were easily spotted.

These two were in rags…dirt, grimy.

They had the skin tone of a water tribe but the slanted eyes of eastern Earth Kingdom…gold irses of Fire Nation with neutral black hair.

Oh.

They were mutts.

Mixed families, it was highly frowned upon.

Blending cultures, its impure and ruins societies.

That's what they tried to teach at school.

Now did he really look like the kind of guy who'd give a crap about any of that?

But higher ups did.

Because of heredity, these two had, at best, a life of street cleaning and toilet scrubbing ahead. If they could make it to the Earth Kingdom then perhaps you could raise them to an education…

But Mamoru doubted.

The girl spotted him, immediately defensive stance….her arms were all bone.

No muscle.

But he gave her credit.

And without a second thought he reached into his pocket to give them all the gold pieces he carried.

Only ten.

That'd buy them food for weeks if they distributed right.

Not enough to get them to the Earth Kingdom though.

The little boy's eyes widened, immediately moving to take the offering but the girl held him back.

She watched Mamoru suspiciously, refusing to lower precautions.  
Smart girl.

Mamoru allowed the ends of his mouth to curve, smiling as much as he ever smiles these days.

Yes.

Because you never know what a stranger could really be offering.

He remembered that.

* * *

_**~Flashback~ **_

* * *

_Running…it's the grumpy kids._

_I start count with them because they're the loudest._

_I can always hear them coming._

_Five seconds apart…they're going to that place they hate. Where they carried the rectangles…the heavy looking rectangles with pictures and paper on top of paper in it. Five days straight, two days for break, then back to the cycle. They're two minutes later today than yesterday._

_Then….in thirty counts that work lady will come too, to her j-job? I think that's the word._

_And in about four thousand two hundred counts, she'd come back in the opposite directions._

_Going home…_

_Those kids would go home too…._

_This is a little less routinely…sometimes she'll come by three times, miss a day and the go again for four…other times it could be five times…her record was six._

_But never seven._

_Seven days would be too much work._

_Someone screaming for a sale at their food selling place._

_Food._  
_MY stomach was too weak to growl...it'd take too much strength._

_People walking to buy…others just in the market._

_Someone._

_Someone's coming down here._

_His pace, it'll take nine counts to get to the end._

_Don't breathe._

_He'll hurt me._

_They always do._

_If I don't breathe, he won't notice me._

_No one ever does._

_I'm not important enough to be noticed._

_No._

_I'm too weak to be._

_The shadows….they're here. They hide me._

_If they want me hidden, then it's for a reason._

_Then it's not safe to be seen._

_He's gone._

_But there's still noise._

_Rats._

_I'd know their pitter patter anywhere….my old friend rats._

_Do they see me?_

_They probably don't._

_Why would they?_

_I could…I could catch one._

_But the last time it tasted bad._

_My tummy…it came back up last time._

_That had hurt my throat._

_Cold rat meat….that…that's… that's worse._

_I don't want it._

_It makes me shiver._  
_No more of that…that's icky…but my tummy…._

_My tummy hurts._

_I can't get up though._

_My ankle still hurts too._

_My back, it's throbbing again, shift, onto my side…no I'm already on my side._

_Oh._

_I had forgotten._

_But my back still burns….I can't lie on it._

_But I'm not._  
_Why does it still hurt?_

_Person running…I don't know which one that would be, his footsteps don't sound like any of the usual._

_Who does it fit…a child's._

_Well he is going away._

_Does he come back this way?_

_Maybe._

_In front of this alley is popular…I think._

_It's been forty counts since the loud kids left._

_Ten since the work lady._

_Forty-two, forty-three, forty-four…._

_It's been the third days since big man came._

_He'll be needing to shop…he comes around Eight hundred on good days…or he could be lazy today._

_Then he'll be around a thousand._

_Fifty, Fifty-one, fifty-two, fifty-three, fifty-four, fifty-five, fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight…_

_My tummy….I bring my legs in but they don't help….they hurt too…my the tummy most._

_Why does my tummy hurt…because of no food right?_

_But it's too dangerous to get food…._

_I'll wait._

_But my throat hurts too…it wants water to go into my mouth._

_It rained the day before yesterday._

_Maybe it'll rain today._

_Then I can open my mouth and it'll pour in again._

_But it was cold._

_Really cold._

_And it was wet until yesterday._

_No rain._

_I'm ok with no rain._

_But…but my tummy still hurts._

_Seventy….seventy-one, seventy-two, seventy-three, seventy four…._

_Again._

_It's out of place person again._

_Only he's coming down this way._

_Why?_

_The others don't come down here._  
_And he didn't come this way before._

_Don't move._

_Don't breathe._

_He's stopping, in front of me I think._

_Please don't hurt me._

_Please._

_"Hey…you ok?"_

_Don't breathe._  
_He must be talking to the rats._

_If he is a friend of rats is he a friend to me?_

_No._

_No friends._

_Friends could hurt._

_Something…something's in my mouth._

_Liquid, I let it drool to the floor._

_Liquid could be poison._

_This person wants to hurt me._

_Don't move….I don't want to get hurt again….but tummy still hurts._

_"It's just water…it's ok."_  
_Talking._

_But there's no one here._

_He's crazy strange person?_

_No…he's talking to me._

_Why would he do that?_

_Trick me._

_They do that._

_Don't fall for it…I won't._

_Hands…something's making me sit upright._

_Eyes…I should look…_

_But what if he doesn't like my eyes?_

_He could be against them cause they aren't gold._

_I lift the eyelids, and there's a boy._

_He's in front, but…I can't really see his face._

_Shadows are too heavy here._  
_He's older than me though._

_But not by much._

_I blink._

_He holds out a funny shaped container, but I don't take._

_It's poison._

_I know._

_I won't take it._

_I should run…but my ankle…_

_"It's water. It's ok. See?" He takes a drink himself._

_Crazy crazy._

_I…but why does he drink?_

_Again he puts it to my lips, I don't lift my arms to hold or anything._

_He holds for me…_

_It doesn't taste like the normal poison._

_Not the kind that makes my stomach worse…this…this is like rain, the water._

_My throat burns loud enough to tell me to drink, so I do._

_It feels good._

_Lots of water…I like water…I drink until he lowers it, still staring at me._

_People's eyes say a lot…his say they don't want to hurt._

_But what if he's lying?_

_Mostly…normally they don't._  
_Is he ok?_

_Their green…dark green, like those leaves on the trees…._

_They're ok…concerned…fake concern._  
_Uhhh tummy hurts again._

_I move my hand to cover it, hoping crazy stranger will leave._

_Instead he's holding out…it's something._

_I've seen it…brown….light brown….um…_

_He's trying to get me to take it._

_Why? What if THAT'S the poison?_

_I leave my arms dead._

_Don't fall for it._

_His eyes could lie._

_Count two hundred now. When does he leave then?_

_Two fifty?_

_Three hundred?_

_Four?_

_Tummy…tummy again._

_Instead he breaks a piece, I hear the crunch and crackling of the outer area…it's white inside._

_Bread._

_That's right._

_He takes a bite, and then takes the smaller portion and pushes it near my lips._

_At first I kept my front teeth locked closed….but if he ate it then it's ok right?_

_I let it pass through….and chew…_

_Bread…that's right._

_I like bread._

_Tummy…tummy jolts up._

_Food._

_I let my hands hold it and eat more._

_But it's not big._

_Only a loaf….it's small enough that it's gone…_

_Very quickly._

_But it was enough that tummy isn't so mad._

_Still upset…but not nearly as bad._

_Crazy stranger moved to sit next to me on the wall._

_In the shadows…._

_They don't know what to think of him either._

_Why….he saw me._

_No one sees me._

_Why does he then….is it a trick?_

_He mustn't have._

_Did shadows give me away again?_

_Then does that mean he's safe?_

_"Where's your parents?" Crazy stranger asks._

_That's….that's a word….I think I've heard before._

_"Parents?" My voice is small and quiet compared to his._

_He's watching me again._

_Why?_

_"Yeah…you know, like your mom and dad?" He asks._

_Oh._

_Those._

_Those are the ones who are with kids. But I don't have them._

_I don't answer._

_Its twenty counts before he notices._

_"Do you have family?"_

_Family…another word._

_"Huh?"_

_"Like…someone who takes care of you…an aunt or…grandpa or brother…friend…anyone?"_

_"Shadows."_

_They take care of me._

_They hurt…and don't listen._

_But they take care of me._

_Crazy stranger shakes his head._

_"I mean somebody ELSE, not just yourself."_  
_But…they do watch me._

_They do help me._

_"Shadows aren't me."_  
_No. I don't have my own._

_My shadow is the entire world._

_"But that's not good enough. I can see the bones in your face. You need food." He says._

_There are bones in my face. Why wouldn't there be? Wouldn't it fall in if not?_

_Why is he complaining about that?_

_The shadows do fine._

_They're nice to me. They don't hurt._

_Stranger still may hurt._

_"There's a group of us," he continues, "we take care of ourselves. There's food, water, clothes. We can help you."_  
_Food…tummy makes a jump again…and water…the burnings gone, but I know it'll come back soon._

_Bad person…he could be bad._

_"No."_

_I don't want anymore pain._

_No hurt._

_Please._

_"It's ok. We're all outcasts. That's the point. We stay together. This way…this way we'll have a chance. No one will hurt you."_

_How does he know?_

_It can't be sure._

_People always hurt._  
_Always._

_I shake my head._

_"I stay with shadows." If he brings me out…out there with the light._

_The…the sun right?_

_If I'm brought there then shadows aren't as easy. They may not be as easy…out of protecting me._

_Maybe that's why he's here._

_To lure me out._

_"There's shadows there too…there's lots of them." He promises._

_But not like here._

_And more people._

_"People…people'll hurt me."_

_I don't want them too._

_I don't want any more hurt._

_No more pain please…._

_Crazy stranger stands up._

_"No. They won't, they're nice…and if anyone even thinks of that, I'll protect you."_

_But that's shadows job. What if they don't like that?_

_Will they hurt stranger?_

_I ask but they don't answer._

_I blink._

_Food…tummy would like that._

_But ankle is still in pain._

_I can't move…not yet._

_I shake my head, pointing to it._

_"Later. After healed." Then…then I'll be able to run if I have to._

_But…I just told him I can't run! What if he attacks now? He knows I can't move!_

_No…shadows still here._

_Please don't hurt…._

_Stranger frowns and then moves in front of me, crouching down, "Put your arms around my neck. I can carry you." _  
_Carry?_

_That means he'll take me without moving…they do that sometimes to hurt me._

_But…_

_He wants to take me safe._

_With food…then I can go._

_I do as told and he catches my legs, the big shirt that normally comes down to my knees is pushed up…but he's still carrying me._

_But are we going to safe?_

_He starts walking….we're moving out of the shadows._

_Is that safe?_

_No…not safe…I want down._

_Shadows…shadows…I see them! They're moving….moving with people too…buildings…outside of the alley…I think it's safe…but the shadows…._

_They aren't over me._

_My teeth chatter._

_He says shadows are at the safe._

_Please don't have lied._

_Please be real…_

_"I'm Kuzon, by the way. What's your name?" Crazy stranger asks._

_Name?_

_That's what people call you…_

_"Shadow boy." _

_His head looks back._

_"That's not a name! Don't be silly." _  
_Not name? But they always call me that._

_Or devil spawn._

_I liked shadow boy better._

_It's thirty counts before he talks again._

_"You don't have a name?"_

_Isn't that a real name?_

_Or would it be monster?_

_Does that qualify as a real name?_

_I shake my head._

_He pauses for a long time…thinking I think._

_"Then perhaps we can think of one for you…Let's see…" He starts naming them off._

_I don't like them._  
_They sound funny…basic…I've heard others called them before….and then they tried to hurt me._

_I don't want to be called the same as them._

_So I stay silent._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

He could help them.  
Very easily, use his shadows; send them to the Earth Kingdom…

Save them the trouble.

But A: That would probably scare them into wetting their pants.

And B: They needed to develop skills on their own.

You train as you go.

The life or death situations are what builds your character.

Just giving them money…he shouldn't.

But he knows the situation.

And has to do something.

Setting gold on the floor, he stood straight, backing up slowly.

Oh. Wait.

In his pocket, he pulled out two lollipops, putting them on top; he didn't wait to see if they'd actually take the offerings or just run away.

He faded back in with the shadows, following the path of the street.

A silent good luck.

Every kid on the street needs that and a hundred times more just to live.

But he didn't know where he fell.

Was he lucky they managed to salvage him?

Or would death have been a sweeter end than having been dragged back into here?

He pulled out his last sucker, cherry flavored.

Undoing the wrapper; he put it in his mouth.

And decided it was time to head back.


	93. Avatarless Arc Start

**Final Resting Place**

* * *

_**February 12, 2011**_

* * *

It was a pull. Benjiro didn't know what other way there was to describe it.

Just something that was screaming.

That lassosed him and was now reeling him….his soul felt as though it'd burst.

It was being yanked, it'd tear through his chest if he didn't act.

As sudden as a pop, he didn't even have time to think before his feet were responding.  
Running…down the street, he watched for cars but didn't have to

Just….going for a jog….or a sprint…

None of the other people's business.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Huyu called after him.

He FEELS it.

Right now….he knew it was connected to something….he didn't know what.

But he still had to go check.

The others were following, trying to shout him down without making too big of a scene.  
_"Feel like some exercise_?" Hotaka asked.

Benjiro couldn't answer that.

* * *

Shin'ichi could sense others, in technical terms.

Yes, he was excellent when it came to vibrations.

But in truth…there really wasn't a point.

Every person has an aura.

A throb they give off in accordance to their energy.

He can see them; feel them as clear, if not clearer, than Huyu.

But, of course, you must know a person's aura to recognize it.

The Masters and Prodigies of this world were the exception.

He knew inside and out when they were near.

A bold striking sign impossible to overlook.

Or…at least, when they wanted him to know.

If not then, they were invisible.

Impossible to detect even through other bending forms.

But normally, they enjoyed making him sick to his stomach.

Now…the spinal chill crawled all the way to his brain.

He tried not to react too heavily, simply lifting his head….ok.

This was a public place…what could they possibly need?

He redirected his route, aware a three minute walk on this sidewalk would end up park, filled with enough trees and bushes for cover.

He'd set an energy boundary for safety….hopefully no one will see him wandering in there.

Ok.

What could they want?

What's the issue now?

He's been doing all of his work.

His mind immediately jumped to the invasion.

That was too close…they still were negotiating with the Fire Lord….would they try to get him to figure out how to stall Ashton?

He's gotten so stubborn though….it might not be that easy.

They're never satisfied.  
Ok.

Mind manners…make sure he plays in steps….

Not this close.

He can't mess up when it's this close.

Just stay focused…remain calm.

Mamoru's not here.

That's….that's good on the fact he won't do anything stupid.

Bad….well…every way else.

Into the park, he strayed off the path, keeping balance as he quickly ran downhill, into the shrubs.

Anyone looking at him was probably thinking he was crazy.

Nope.

No one paying attention.

Four trees in, there were dirt…twigs…thank goodness for the evergreen trees, he leaned against the trunk.

Clasping his hands together, he sent out his energy wave.

It would prevent others from coming near or even noticing.

Don't want them questioning.  
"You aren't supposed to be trying to contact me in the public eye, Osamu."

Why were all the normal codes being broken lately?

It's completely screwing his plans.

The dirt began to shift

Pebbles, rocks, little sand specks, they all gathered, pulling into a mound, it lifted from the floor quickly.

It was less than thirty seconds, the blob would shake his head and the extra fell off, the master now standing before him.

Shin'ichi glared, not at all amused, aware it was one of the only ways he'd move around now.

"I'm only seeking you out as a favor to you." He advised, eyes hidden behind the hair, it was emotionless.

Impossible to read.

Shin'ichi knew he wasn't one of the bad ones.

But it was natural reaction.

He was responsible just as much as the others.

Hostility was what came.

"What is it then?"

"Takeshi called a meeting of us a few weeks ago."

Oh great.

Those…those never end well.

When he's not called to receive orders….then you know they're talking about you and probably making decisions you wouldn't in a hundred years agree to.

"A meeting?" He repeated.

What on this time?

"They're concerned with your loyalty. They believe that the young earth master's rebellion was…too risky of a sign to ignore."  
Oh crap.

"I cannot dictate her decisions. It was-"  
"Please keep in mind who you are talking about. We don't fall for those things," Osamu was blunt, "They don't buy any of it. Despite how valuable she is, their main focus isn't that she's refused to assist, but that she was focused on protecting you."  
Protecting him?

No.

Just assisting.

"She shared an interest in goals. Nothing more."  
"If it was as simple as to believe that then there wouldn't be the extra precautions."

Extra precautions.  
"Why….why would they feel the need to take safety provisions?"

A bad feeling.

"We still are incapable of pulling the information from the Fire Lord. We believe that the given time remaining until he is to be eliminated isn't going to be enough. Therefore, alternatives as to how he will be assassinated have been considered. Alternatives that…will push aside the variable that is most threatening to us."  
Oh damn.

"By that….you mean-"

"It's been agreed that they'll need to eradicate Benjiro."

Oh shit!

Shin'ichi's eyes widened, he nearly choked on his own saliva.

That's….that's not part of the plan!

No no no no no no….

"But I thought it was agreed that he'd be of use until the-"  
"You know as well as I they have never been accepting of the idea. They believe this will offer you a clear focus on the goal."  
That's…

This…  
But…

You can't…

If you…

He….

Shin'ichi had to lean against the tree.

He could picture it.

If Benjiro's dead.

Everything's over.

He could just see how….how it's ruined.

He has to die later.

With the strict provisions.

Otherwise it's ruined.

It's….literally over.

"What…what are they proposing my role be?"

If he's supposed to go kill him…then, that's VERY bad.

But work aroundable.

Varying how much freedom they allowed him, it….could be off played….sort of?

He could easily fix it to his advantage.

Or.

Not easily.

But better than most areas.

"Nothing. The most specified detail was that you are to have no part in any way."  
A break!

Finally!

Ok! If he's not involved then he can pull some strings…Mamoru won't like it but there's a definite use for him if he could make sure the others are safe and then-

"Shin'ichi," Osamu could tell he was already planning this out four stages and beyond, "When I say no part, I mean there will be no part for you. It's been agreed that it'll be in everyone's best interest if you are….out of commission until we settle this."  
Oh F&%$!

Out of commission?

As in lock him out?

Preventing him…ok….wait….does this…..  
"You mean….they all decided?"

Osamu knew.

Half of them backed out of the idea a long time ago and now…tried to throw Shin'ichi a bone when they could.

The master himself had apologized for the whole situation.

However….they couldn't just pull out.

Too late.

They were so far in…it was something you had to see through to the end.

So they had to try to do it somewhat right.

It just so happens that doing it right screwed with Shin'ichi.

"It wasn't our preference. We only have a window open for so long. Under varying circumstances they may reconsider, but for the time being that isn't going to happen."'

Shin'ichi ran his hands over his hair, pushing the bangs back; the ends of his fingers tugged the strands.

This….if he's out….

Benjiro's dead.

How…if he's dead.

Then everyone else is in charge.  
"Who's in charge?"  
"Lijuan and the twins took responsibility."  
Twins.

The two Master of Fires.

And the Master of Water.

Three masters?

Ok, the two boys don't have as much training….and no gift, but still!

And Lijuan!

That's as bad as Kaimu!

Well, ok.

A step down from Kaimu…but definitely one of the worst choices!

This isn't good!

How could they expect…

Oh well duh they don't expect him to survive.

"When is the set date?" Does he have time?

Any…any time to think?

Please tell him he's got about a year!

"We began draining you a few weeks ago, small amounts each day to ensure that you wouldn't notice anything off."  
Shin'ichi thumped his head on the tree.

Mamoru.

He tried warning him…telling him the bond was off.

And the ONE time he doesn't deal with it, it ends being possibly able to screw him over for life.

He hated irony.

Who does he go to kill for doing this to him?

"Lijuan recently reported that she plans to carry out the assignment within the next month, therefore you can expect your energy gone within the next few weeks, unless, of course there happens to be drastic change in your spirit. If anything of your activities appears threatening to the plan, we've been instructed to withdraw all we can as soon as we notice. They want to make sure you are completely out of the way."

Another thump.

Ok…this…this ….

Out of the way?

If he can't think….not at all…ok, he can think, but….he's not going to be able to…

But…

What…

You can't….a month.

If he's lucky…he's got to push that back. Figure out how to delay…or….hide or…

Osamu stepped closer, and then put his hand to Shin'ichi's chest.

The force, energy swelled inside, Shin'ichi's shoulders locked; he couldn't move….filled him as a drug, it spiraled up his neck, into his head.

"Unfortunately, as a member of our pact I am obliged to stand by the decisions of the group. However, I can offer boosts."  
Shin'ichi couldn't breathe, everything just pounding, it was crushing him. His fingers were twitching, a reaction of the paralyzed fighting to control.

"Your glasses will have enough to keep your conscious, however your bending will be restricted. Keep your watch on, I'm dividing a bit of my power inside, as an alternative." Osamu instructed, "Pull out all of the other masters and prodigies to ensure their safety. Personally, I don't really see a way out of this one. But you've been known for getting out of these situations. If you can manage a miracle, I can assure you the rest of us will have no question of your capabilities."  
He released him.

Shin'ichi dropped; body completely dead, the twigs scratched against his cheek as he hit the floor, trying to catch his breath….the chill made it down to his core.

It felt like wind and small bits of dirt caught the corner of his eye…that would be Osamu leaving.

Always brief and straight to the point.

A minute of panting on the floor and his brain clicked in again, but his body was still numb. Too…too much.

He hated that. When they filled him, it was worse than sickness, worse than battle beatings or torture.

In and out of his mouth, he lifted himself to his knees.

Head hanging over, he coughed, nearly puking.

Once you're an energybender, a fully mastered one, you're aware of how things work.

How your own life flows.

When others disrupt it, it's hard to shake.

Oh shit.

They were draining him

NOW…RIGHT now, they were still weakening him.

He moved his hand, studying it; it quivered from shock.

Open.

Closed.

Open.

Closed.

No.  
He couldn't tell.

It was slight though…things in battle he would ignore. Endurance…speed…strength, they'd be off by only just.

Or, if they had been doing so for a while, then it was incredibly off.

Crap why didn't he notice this before?

Ok…..

Ok….

Think…

This month.  
That meant he needed to move NOW.

If…if they block him off then…then Benjiro will need beyond his protection….and he won't be able to do much.

But…he…

He just sat there.

Stupidly.

What do you do in this situation?

He'll be useless in a few days….and…

Shin'ichi nearly floated to his feet, sprinting without thought.

Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap.

Ok.

Lijuan….advantages, how does he do this without them….

He can't.

Period.

But Benjiro can't die yet.

Not yet….  
But…

He whipped out his ear piece and connected, waiting for the rings…..

Come on….come on…

_"Hi! This is Kenji, Master of Air. If you are needing to employ the-"_

Shin'ichi cursed in silence, already back on the trail as bikes passed.

He was at least five times faster than them.

Buildings were coming into sight, the city bustling along without a care.

_"…so leave a message at the beep."_

Shin'ichi rounded the corner, ignoring people watching him.

_BEEP._

_"Answer your damn phone!"_ He nearly screamed, _"Call me as soon as you get this." _He disconnected, passing the stores…

Without a doubt Kenji will be of the first targets in danger.

Should he go-no!

Kenji's the least of worries!

First priority is to get out of here!

Why the hell didn't he bring his bike?

Ok…ok think.

He's got a few weeks…

No.  
Few weeks is the maximum…Benjiro needs to be hidden safe and away by then.

Umm….

Ok.

So…he can't go back to the palace now.

Takeshi will do whatever he can to move the process along and distract him…

Mamoru will be in charge of the others….

But if he tells Mamoru now he'll just whisk here and get him to safety!

That…may be what he needs.

But no no no no no no no no.

That'd ruin everything!

Benjiro has to be alive, which means he has to figure this out first.

Mamoru wouldn't listen to reason….probably wouldn't be willing to take Benjiro away…

Oh gosh.  
Benjiro will only be a pain in this…

And then he can't just leave the other Masters and Prodigies.

But what the hell are THEY supposed to do?

He can't tell them to get out….they think Takeshi is the safe house….

If they learn he's been in on this….

Then he loses their trust and that screws up everything.

But they don't even know about the other Masters!

Well, sort of.

They know rumors, but they don't know the whole issue with them….

And then if they are draining him.

UGH!

If they drain him it's too obvious….he can't explain it any other way than how it is…

Meaning that they'd know and then it's all screwed!

Ok, he's in check…how do you keep out of checkmate?

His sides…..he….he didn't know!

It's not like he can just go and tell Benjiro he's going to be killed and expect him to listen!

And if he try forcing this then…

Then he wanted to use his ace until the end!

He can't pull him now!

There was one choice.

He knew it.

It came too quickly for him to be comfortable.

But he couldn't do it.

That was beneath him.

That was…admitting defeat.

Saying you're too weak.

Claiming that he was incapable of doing this on his own.

But right now.

Ok.

Think…

He needs to figure this out.

First step is….is….there is no first step!

This isn't in the plan!

He'd crossed city boundaries before he knew it, still being labeled as "weird guy to stay away from", he slowed down to a jog.

Across the street…where the hell was he running to anyways?

Just….keep going.  
Think think think think think think…

No…can he do this?

What if he refused to help?

He wouldn't.

But….then….

He couldn't be trusted.

But there was no one better to watch the avatar.

It's just…

He doesn't want to.

He really doesn't want to.  
He….he…

He gave in.

Backing between the side of two buildings, he put his hand on the wall to consider this for a moment.

Yes.

Only option.

Safest for now…

It'll get Benjiro out of trouble for now….and then he'll figure out what to do from there.

Pulling in the safety net….he really didn't want this out until much much later…but…

UGH!

He punched the wall, knuckles peeling skin…a bit fell limp, red swelling on the bottom layer.

A deep breath.

Time to kiss ass.

Glancing back, no one was paying TOO much attention to him.

He sucked the cut.

Ok…no choice.

But the damn guy is probably going to expect it.

If he has a "I told you so" moment, Shin'ichi will lose it.

Yasuo. He's always been saying that Shin'ichi needed to stop and listen.

Allow past lives and spirits to be guidance.

Shin'ichi will still refuse.

But a little bit of assistance….please tell him he'd be willing to offer that.

He clasped his fists together, allowing his energy to burst from within and then take over the physical form; transporting his entire self to the spirit world.

* * *

Grass.

It had grown in over and untamed; weeds were taller than the actual bushes, dry patches and areas flooded.

Twigs and shrubs, foreign mushrooms, the dirt was a pool of mud, bugs swimming in and out. Benjiro felt out of breath, but didn't have a doubt.

This was the place…he could just tell.

Whether it was spiritual connection or avatar connection….something told him to be here.

It was burning in him….he just had to visit here.

But.

Why?  
"What the hell is with you?" Eita just could not get used to these people's odd mood swings.

Did they just think: Oh lets go run!

Emi frowned at this poor area….mostly the Fire Nation consisted of well-kept gardening, this the clear exception.

But the view was nice, looking over the prairie lands.

"And…we're up here why?" Huyu kicked a pebble.

You know what?

Why even ask?

They're here because Benjiro's having ANOTHER moment.

Just accept it and wait for it to pass.

It bounced off a larger stone….a long, flat one.

That was it.

Benjiro went closer…just…feeling a tug.

"This place….it just...felt familiar."

That stone.

No. Just the area right here…little bit further.

Beneath his feet…

Hotaka appeared, frowning with arms crossed; he wouldn't look at any of them.

_"I really, really hate you, you know."_ He muttered, glancing at the slab.

Emi froze, having seen it first.

The writing on top…carved inside.

HOTAKA

Symbols, the old fashion kind.

It was odd.

Part of the time, writing could easily be read.

As if it's English.

Yet…other times it looked like funky Chinese characters that were as good as alienated.

Those were ancient writing.

Who would use that kind of writing?

Eita adjusted the glasses, having been taught the basics.

"It says_, 'Death is just a start'_."

Not quite the happiest choice you could have chosen.

Huyu raised his eyebrow.

His name is written on their why?

Who just writes their name and a quote and stick…it on the ground….

Wait.

_"It's my grave, ok?" _

Oh.

He was trying to pass it off, the mode set to uncomfortable.

It was quiet.

Very quiet.

They all knew Hotaka was dead…he frequently reminded them.

But…he was still alive to them…still here, bugging them, taunting them…

He wasn't gone.

He was just as real as them.

But he's dead.

Dead.

Buried.

Body decaying…..dead.

And his grave.

It was so plain.

Just here.

Pushed aside….no one had come up here to clean it or make it look nice.

Abandoned.

Dropped in the ground and then forgotten.

His body…Hotaka's actual body was buried beneath here.

Beneath their shoes?

Eita felt sick…she could feel it.

The weight of a corpse…just rotting beneath them….

And here they were, living, breathing, growing…

Ever.

How…how does that not get under one's skin?

Or…spiritual skin.

Isn't….isn't it like their showing off in front of him?

Accidently?  
Just being alive?

"Hey…if you're…if your body's here…is there anyway…you could…you know, like connect yourself so-"  
_"No."_ Hotaka shook his head, _"It's impossible. For a soul to be bound to a body, it must be living. Once the body's dead you can't connect to it. Even if you could, do you really think I'd be interested in going around with a skull for a head?"_

He was still joking…

Benjiro felt bad for bringing it up.

Why…why wasn't there anyone here tending to this place?

It wasn't a cemetery…so it wouldn't get a lot of attention…but surely someone buried him.

So someone knew he was here.

The words…someone thought of them.

But…did that person not care enough to check in?

A person's burying site…that's where they spent eternity.

Why did Hotaka get such a poor end of the deal?

He always said people hated him.

That no one would care about him or they're all dead.

Does that really not bug him?

Benjiro was on his hands and knees before he even thought of it, brushing the dirt off the plate, trying to get the pale grey color to come through the brown stains.

_"Uh…what are you doing_?" Hotaka stared.  
He knew.

But that's what made it so…hard to watch.

_"H-hey…uh…"_  
"You've kept me outta the grave dozens of times. Least I could do is make yours look a little nicer." He glanced at him.

Trying to get into the cracks of the lettering….it was hard.

He scraped his fingers inside, working how he could.

Emi smiled, beginning to pull the weeds closest to the stone. Huyu didn't say anything…but Hotaka noticed some of the Dandelions were dying…water dripping out, he'd pick them up and then toss them aside.

Eita kicked the earth three times, the ground evened out, areas that had loose rocks smooth out.

What the…what were they doing?

Hotaka was motionless.

He wished he was alive right now…that way he could smack each of them.

Don't….don't do that!

This was…this…was…

Why?

He hadn't been with them that long…were they delusional?

Crazy?

No…this was typical behavior right?

For regular people?

He's been hanging around…they consider him close enough that they want to do something back…right?

Was cleaning his grave supposed to…supposed to make him feel some sort of respect or…make him feel important or something?

He hated them.

He hated them and their…their trying to be nice.

He doesn't get this!

He doesn't know this.

He knows that….that they're being…them.

He didn't have a problem with his extreme desensitization.

But when people expected else…that maybe he'd feel grateful…or even care beyond seeing this as…as annoying.

It was irritated.

Learn.  
He wasn't equal.  
He couldn't….He didn't know how this worked ok.

Instead he just stood. Floated.

Waiting.

Watching.

Don't even try to learn.

It's impossible to.

He'll never relate.

Just…just…

Eita was digging.

Whoa whoa whoa!

There was cleaning his grave and then there was getting personal!  
_"Ever heard let the dead rest in peace!"_  
And then she did it.

A shoe box duct tape sealed, it couldn't have been lower than a foot buried…he froze.

There was no blood in him.

But something must have drain from him….he felt light headed and wanted to sit down.

Everyone halted, turning to look at it.

Beat up…worn through…the top was nearly sunken in, soiled, you could easily tear through.

_"Hey…Mind if I?"_ Hotaka's voice wasn't his.

Very…very soft.

Actually asking, not demanding or controlling on a whim.

Benjiro didn't even question, allowing him full control, he leaned closer as a spirit.

Hotaka remained glued to the floor, not completely sure.

But Eita handed it over in silence, again it set in.

Hotaka was dead.

This…this was his.

Actually his.

He never ate, never changed clothes, never played with trinkets or toys.

Never had a bag or something beyond what was on him.

But this would be that.

Someone wanted him to have it.

And…

That was all.

This was his own items, something to hold on to.

Words could really describe anything.

He accepted, and then considered the options.

A large part of him.

It said to take this and throw it as far as he could.

Get rid of it.

Don't look.

The past is past and let it stand.

It was the safest option.

But.

Ok.

He couldn't cry or have emotions like the others.

But he could have curiosity.

Besides…he just needed to know.

He walked back a few paces, to the first tree and leaned against it, the others inching….they wanted to see.

But not invade privacy.

Just…just know.

The end of the duct tape, he peeled it with his nail and unwound, letting it gather in a coil on the grass, he hesitated to open the lid.

But persuaded himself.

Of course.

A small smirk twitched at the end of his mouth as he saw it.

The purple ribbon.

She always wore it in her hair…and now, well she doesn't have much use for it does she?

But…why with him?

Shouldn't it stay with her?

She…she always had it. It was her thing. Her calling card.

It gave him a bad feeling about why…why wouldn't they bury it with her?

He felt the silk, battered after all these years, dust ruined the color…it used to be a violet, a bright bold that could compare to his eyes.

Now it seemed faded.

Worn out.

Tossed aside.

His tongue wet his lips, feeling….

Sad.

Yes.

Other people would break down.

But he couldn't.

But she was gone.

That's right….

Because of everything….

No.

He put it back before he could over think this, picking up the goblet beneath, thin metal….yes.

They kept it.

Good.

He slipped it onto his wrist and jerked the hand back.

The hidden blade worked perfectly, sliding with exact reactions…the shuriken compartment….restocked on the side.

Excellent.

Keeping it on….no.

Something felt wrong about it now…

Just….he'll have it.

He can use it later.

There's no rush.

At the bottom.

He froze.

Because the others had already seen it.

They looked at him looking at the two others, but one glance at that and it made you just stare.

A picture.

From one of the old cameras…just one.

He'd been talked into it…because there was nothing else.

None of them had any pictures.

Nothing that showed they even existed.

And…this was to prove something.  
Just kids being stupid.

_"W-what…"_ Benjiro stuttered. _"Y-you mean…"_

He should have thrown the box away.

Huyu picked it up before his mind could calculate that he should have tried to hidden it…

Too late.

He was the tallest, but his face had a bit of roundness of baby fat later years lost.  
Other than that he was the same.

Same eyes…same fuzzy hair, same devilish smile.

To his left was her.

"She looks like Aeka." Huyu whispered.

Yes.

Just slightly.

The large eyes…button noes, adorable smile.

But her face was a heart, purple tinted black hair that had bangs at the eyebrows, it was after they'd escaped.

When she would push the strands behind her ear….it was shorter than she had preferred. After she'd cut it.

Her ribbon was a headband…accenting her pale skin and pink tunic.

Her eyes were darker than his.

But still remained the unnatural purple, they appeared calmer.

Just like her personality.

To his lower right was a boy with brown hair, eyes closed laughing…

Kuzon, Benjiro didn't have a doubt.

And in the middle.

It's what got their attention.

A pale, little boy, laughing, black hair, black eyes, black choker.

He couldn't have been more than nine or ten….

But they knew him.

It was too close of a resemblance that they could tell…who he'd grow up to be.

Just picture this boy, older.

Taller.

Muscular.

Darker.

And you'd have Mamoru.

"Oh shit." Hotaka knew what this meant.

Wind surrounded the body and Benjiro was back; Hotaka out of sight in a heartbeat.


	94. An Improved Team

**A/N: **

**I've been asked a few times so I'll put it here for everyone to read: Not every person will have their own_ ~Flashback~_ arc. I do like showing how people progress and their own background story, but, for one, that would take at least 8 arcs which, as you know, take months of posting time. And two, they would all eventually blend.**

**I could post some and say "oh then they were invaded" or "had difficulties getting bending wrapped around' or "couldn't be accepted"...a problem like that, but it wouldn't have any contribution to the story. It would just be a side plot that would never be needed...like a filler.**

**So, mostly of those who need to be explained, I believe I have covered all. (With the exception of Hotaka, Shin'ichi and Mamoru, who will be combined in this arc).**

**I will probably have a chapter or so for Izumi/Iwao, but for those Yuu, Kenji and Emi fans...sorry. Imagine what you'd like and I'll say sure that happened. Just for the sake of this story, they're contributions are at the current time. **

* * *

**An Improved Team**

* * *

_**February 12, 2011**_

* * *

"I can't make him come out!" Benjiro threw his hands up.

To say everyone wanted to go on a rampage and kill everything in sight would be the disneyfied version of the current anger level.

Eita had grabbed Benjiro and would not stop shaking him, seeming to believe the harder and faster she did it, the more likely Hotaka would pop out.

His head bobbled back and forth uselessly until he swore his brain was receiving bruises from knocking against his skull.

Benjiro shoved her away, trying to focus.

_'HOTAKA! GET THE HELL OUT HERE!' _

The freaking spirit was ignoring him, wouldn't speak or anything….hiding out when they all KNEW he could hear/was around.

Emi was just staring at the picture.

Mamoru….that was just so…off.

How did that little kid turn into…him?

And then the girl…

Ok, the resemblance was only a little…just…perhaps it was just the hair and eyes.

The Aeka in her mind…..yes they could be perhaps cousins or so.

But the more she focused…the more she thought that the resemblance wasn't to the master.

But to Hotaka.

The same glowing eyes, hers being twice his size and darker…but the eye lashes were not quite full, but definitely long, with a shape that was comparable to Hotaka.

And the nose, a button nose was what you pictured for little princesses such as this girl. Hotaka's clearly didn't have it…but was still slightly rounded when she considered it.

Same skin color….or he was darker but that could've been from just sun…..

"She's his sister right?" Emi asked.

Huyu tsked his teeth.

"Who the hell knows anymore?" He was getting a headache.

Too many twists….too many traitors…

"I swear I'll beat you so hard HE'LL feel it!" Eita brought his fist back.

"H-hang on!" He held his hands to block his face.

She took a swing; lucky timing gave Benjiro the advantage to duck before impact, feeling the wind as it passed by.

"Stay still!"

"Hell no!" He jumped back.

Eita chucked a rock at him.

He broke it.

She tried to kick him but he blocked.

"Stop that!"

"You're the one attacking!"

"Take one for the team!"

"Not if it'll kill me!"

"Don't be such a prissy!"

"I'm NOT jus-"

"Oh don't start!" Huyu folded his arms, "We already got enough shit going on right now."

Ok.

Hotaka's not going to show himself.

That was pretty obvious.  
Eita growled under her breath but did back down, plopping on the floor.

"So…what? We gonna play detectives?" Benjiro was pretty sure that wouldn't go all that well.

Never did.

It was just too freaking hard.

"We have more than enough with this." Emi held up the picture, "It's Hotaka, and his sister. Mamoru….and Kuzon. Obviously they were all friends."

"Kuzon was the Avatar and Hotaka his guardian." Benjiro nodded.

"But, WHY is Mamoru there? Aint he all bout Shin'ichi?" Eita motioned her hand.

"Obviously it hasn't always been like that."

Benjiro paused…thinking.

"It's….he's never had anger at Mamoru. As far as I've seen, he wasn't really trying to hurt him. Just Shin'ichi."  
"But WHY is he obsessed with killing Shin'ichi?" Eita asked.

"Because he killed Kuzon."  
"But if he kills Kuzon why the hell is Mamoru with him?" Huyu pointed out.

"Then this must have been before he killed him." Emi said.

"Then when does Shin'ichi come around?"

Benjiro took a look at the picture.

Hotaka looked…eleven….twelve

By the time he was thirteen he was working as a blacksmith.

And he and Shin'ichi seemed well on the "I hate you" "Oh good so we agree" terms.

It could have only taken place a few months from here.

But…

"Because….HOTAKA! JUST GET OUT HERE!" This didn't add up!

From the shadows Hotaka was trying to hit his head onto the tree, disappointed each time fazed through the trunk.

They couldn't see him….thank goodness.

He can't….he can't answer these questions!

This is too dangerous!

Who the hell's GENIUS idea was it to put THAT in there?

He's stuck now…they'll never trust him.

Well, they didn't trust him to start but they had agreed he'd be useful.

Now he isn't going to get a speck of chance with them.

Ugh.

He hated the living.

* * *

**February 13th, 2011**

* * *

Night.

They had to move on….despite many issues.

Just sitting in the grave site was giving everyone goose bumps. First of all, the guy was actually haunting them.

Secondly, he wasn't answering to anything.

They didn't know what to do.

Trusting Hotaka now was impossible, but he was directly connected to Benjiro.

They couldn't cut out the avatar completely, that'd ruin everything.

It was too hard.

Sleeping….that was rougher.

It was trying to ignore what couldn't be.

Hotaka can't be…can't be left alone or spoken too….couldn't let anything slip past them.

But everyone needed rest.

They never made it back to a hotel, roughing it for one day wouldn't kill them.

But every twig made Benjiro jump.

Every bug…or fly…he didn't know what was safe anymore.

There was a guy…who was friends with his enemies protector.

What does that say?

That he's…on the same side as Shin'ichi?

But he always hated him!

And….Mamoru was more against him than Shin'ichi.

Even if they were friends before Shin'ichi came into the picture…he still had influence.

There must've been something….

Huyu shifted, Benjiro's eyes snapping to him.

Stretching his arms, he rotated ninety degrees.

Benjiro waited.

…

He was quiet again, pushing the blanket off him and resuming sleep.

He never slept inside the sleeping bag…always on top.

Another weird trait.

Benjiro squirmed in his own, eyelids peeled open to the point his eyes had grown dry from lack of blinks.

If he goes to sleep, what will Hotaka do?

What if he tries to take control?

Tries to run away?

Or…or…

It made him shake.

No, that was just because it was cold.

No.

It was both.

He wetted his lips, chewing inside his cheek.

That picture, he had it memorized now.

Kuzon….that was the past avatar….why did he hide it beforehand?

What was so wrong with him being a guardian?

Because he screwed up?

Let his avatar be killed?

Kuzon and Hotaka used to be competitive….

Does that have something to do with it?

What if…

They took one of their squalls too far?

But Shin'ichi killed Kuzon.

And that's why he wants to kill him right?

When did they start hating each other?

Before or after?

When Hotaka was working as a blacksmith…did it already happen then?

And why did Shin'ichi kill Kuzon?

To get stronger?

If so why hasn't he killed HIM yet?

He said he would…but then took it back and said there was a reason he was alive.

Did Kuzon not offer the same advantage?

And then…Shin'ichi killed Hotaka.

Probably because he was of little use without an avatar.

But then why had the Masters and Prodigies tracked him down?

They had acted as though they wanted him alive….and then Shin'ichi just killed him.

And…Hotaka had a sister!

Why didn't he ever mention it?

She looks like Aeka…it's the one person he was protective of…but he also kept threatening her!

Benjiro moaned.

This wasn't entertaining anymore.

Ok, it hasn't been for a long time…but now it's just pure painful to his brain.

Huyu shot upward.

"Something's wrong." His voice still had the sleep fuzz inside.

Benjiro jumped, attempting to get to his feet before realizing he was still inside his sleeping bag.

Squirm like a worm to get out.

Huyu stood; seal at his side, his eyes scanned the area.

They weren't looking; he was focusing purely on his gift.  
No doubt.

"What is it?" He asked.

A pause.

"Dunno..." Instead, he walked over and lightly kicked Eita, "Get up."  
She snorted a moment, grumbling unpronounceable and probably unhappy words.

"Now." He repeated.

Her head rolled up as she lifted herself upright, the front strands of her hair in her face, "What?"

"Anyone near here?"

She yawned.

"Check with your own damn gift!" Eita was not a morning person.

Or middle of the night person.

Emi had rolled to her side to see what was the latest discussion of the night was.

"I don't feel anything." Huyu explained.  
"Well there you go." She began to lay to her side again.

"I'm serious. There's something that's putting him in danger, so that probably means we're all in trouble." Huyu could not have used a more annoyed tone if he tried.

"There aint nothing out there, so don't get your panties in a twist." She didn't even open her eyes now.

Huyu glared.

"Don't you think with our track record it'd be best to take signs like this?"

More angry beneath breath swears.

Eita blindly patted the floor, finding her glasses before trying to shove them on her face.

"Whatdaya want then? We gonna go run away til you feel better?"

"Would be safest bet."

She didn't like the answer

But Emi agreed, already rolling up her bag.

Eita huffed.

"Stupid aliens…" She reluctantly got to her feet.

Benjiro looked at the trees, seeing if anyone would be hiding in them.

Nope.

"Do you know what it is?" Emi asked.

"Not a clue."  
"You need to find the instruction manual for that you know?" Eita angrily threw her bag over her shoulder, slinging around to hit her back.

"You got one? I'd love to see it."

Benjiro was rubbing the straps of his backpack.

"I vote we just get a town. You know….witnesses and all?"

That was easily decided upon.

Until Huyu's alarm went off.

Swirling around, his sword clashed with metal, robust strength keeping them leveled at a challenge.

"How disappointing it took you so long notice me." Shin'ichi said, "But you're reaction time is certainly one to be commended."  
Everyone dropped their stuff, defensive stance.

Huyu pushed him back slightly, enough that they're weapons came apart; Shin'ichi spun the spear at his side, prepared to strike again.

"What the hell you want!" Eita's fists couldn't have been more ready to hit something

Shin'ichi put weight to his back foot.

"I do apologize, however taking time to explain the situation isn't possible." He went for the next strike, swinging the bladed end to slash across the floor, a rock was thrown against Huyu.

He sliced through it, Eita already launching him back with an earth pillar, the avatar back flipped; pushing off the trunk of the tree and made a stab for Benjiro.

He twisted out of the way before bringing his leg around, attempting to hit Shin'ichi behind the knees.

Shin'ichi pushed the staff to the floor, using that to bring himself upward in a kick, Benjiro evaded without problems.

He ducked, powering his leg to knock away the weapon, Shin'ichi clicked the side, the staff reverting back to a tube momentarily, Benjiro missed but pressed his hand to the floor, throwing himself upward to land his foot in Shin'ichi's stomach.

Shin'ichi blocked the worst of his blow, having to drop to the floor seconds later to dodge the rock aimed at his head from Eita. Emi sent an air blast that pushed him back, he hit the floor in skids; a quick back roll to his feet and his shoes were frozen to the floor.

Huyu came at him with the sword, prepared to decapitate but Shin'ichi was already loose, missing the tip of the blade by an inch, he hit Huyu's forearm with his elbow before smashing his other hand to center of the chest, making him lose breath and backup. Eita managed to get a hit of him, in the back, Shin'ichi bit his tongue as he was forced forward.

He decided her bulky build had muscles to back it up.

Benjiro was there immediately, taking a shot at his feet, this time successful, Shin'ichi hit the floor.

He rolled as ice spikes were about to stab, Eita nearly planted her fist into his face.

As the earthbender hit the floor he was pushed up, he caught himself on the feet but Benjiro sparked fire against him.

A very weak flame, not even considerable of a blast but Shin'ichi was still considerably impressed.  
The only training he'd had was Hotaka's basic standard forms of firebending…

He didn't even believe it when he'd heard that he was capable of making fire.

Way to prove him wrong.

Shin'ichi took control of the fire and sent it back, Benjiro managing to half successfully block, Huyu used water to drown him and push him back.

Hands spread, apart the liquid separated, Emi met him as he was still attempting to get balance; he deflected the air blade and grabbed her wrist.  
Twisting it around her back in a position he knew was painful, she exhaled without hesitation. A blast pushing BOTH of them into nearest bush, he had her weight beat against him.

Even the thinnest of humans can feel as though crushing when it's ramming against you at fifty miles an hour.

Without so much as flinching she took a hit to his gut before jumping back so he wouldn't have a chance to harm her, the other three were prepared for another attack.  
_'Damn!'_ Shin'ichi tried to recollect himself quickly, _'What the hell?'_

They…

Weren't pathetic anymore.

They're actually working together….and….what the hell?

When did THAT happen?

"You don't have a chance with all of us." Huyu warned, "Just get the hell outta here before we decide to take our payback."

Oh?

Did they truly believe this?

What fools.  
Just because your gaining in strength doesn't mean you can be cocky.

Were they so incompetent as to-yes.

They were.

Ha.

"Not a chance. I will offer you advice though. Do NOT underestimate me." His eyes glowed

It felt as though a tornado had completely uplifted all of them, a weight dropped and a crash….Huyu didn't even know when he'd fallen…a pounding inside his head…

Eita couldn't breathe…could let go…it was…

Just like before.

The act same…

With the moon's reflection, the glow was the only true light.

She lifted her head….the dark hair…glowing….eyes…

As she grabbed the dirt, it packed itself into a rock….it was HIM.

Why hadn't she ever thought of it before?

It…he…HE was as responsible…  
She was going to KILL HIM!

Huyu's gift went wild.

Energy…just blasting all around them, it surged from Shin'ichi and was just a blinding cloud, no matter how much he tried to shut it out, it coated him in overwhelming forces.

Shin'ichi coughed, violently in a fit; he had to sit down for a moment…..

Yes.  
It hadn't been a lie.

He was being drained.

The backlash of this was something he could normally withstand without reaction….but right now this felt too much…

Benjiro was aware of the drool falling from his mouth.

Too much….what was it?

Air?

No…no fire…or water…earth wouldn't make sense.

Without a doubt it had to be energybending.

He can't block that!

And now…no it was normal…but he couldn't even lift his eyes.

Another wave pounded them….he couldn't think with a ringing so loud in his ear….his brain must have shut down for many moments because he was waking up moments later unable to recall what the last moment was.

_"Let me do this! I've had more training with energybending than you guys."_ Hotaka ordered.

Benjiro's mind was so far gone...he just agreed.

He didn't even think about the prior events until it was too late.

Outside the body, Benjiro was freed and without issues; he watched the others as they seemed to be having internal battles, Emi clenching her head, Huyu biting down on his teeth to the point it seemed his jaw was trying to lodge itself into the upper skull…Eita curled into a ball with her hands digging as far into the earth as they could with her face unable to remain off the floor.

Hotaka had already managed to pull himself to his feet, having not felt the blast; it was only a matter of recollecting the body's senses.

Done.

He moved towards Shin'ichi, who….

Why was he in pain too?

Benjiro watched as his hands were holding the cranium, his face in smashed together, unable to withstand something.

But….

He did the attack didn't he?

Did it back fire?

Hotaka squatted next to him.

"They take that much already?" He asked.

Benjiro knew something was wrong with that statement.

Why is he asking?

Shouldn't he just start whooping when he's down?

A nod, as though speech would be too hard.

Eita was the first to fight through the confusion….she stumbled when moving but was still beyond Huyu and Emi, barely attempting to stand.

Hotaka looked at Shin'ichi, and then bobbed his head once.

Benjiro had a sick feeling,

He straightened, and then seemed to disappear; a second later he was behind Eita, who's eyes went blank and she fell to the floor.

Benjiro gaped.

Emi's eyes bugged out, she leaned back, trying to scoot away as running still felt impossible.

Huyu had shaking hands, but managed to pull his sword in front of him, glaring with unforgiving eyes.

Hotaka scoffed at them.

"What? You guys gonna tell me you didn't see this as even SLIGHTLY a possibility?" How pathetic.

Humans.

So quick to trust.

_"YOU WORK FOR HIM!"_ Benjiro screamed at the top of his lungs.

That didn't make any sense!

But…Hotaka hated him! He wanted to kill him!

Why…

Hotaka gave a major seizure like jerk,

"Idiot!" He hissed, rubbing his temples from a headache, "NO. I don't work for anyone. Don't make that mistake, he aint got no rule over me." And then he took out Emi, a good bash to the back of her head.

Huyu managed to block the elbow jab to the jaw, dropping the seal, he was glaring straight into the violet eyes.

"You damn traitor….I knew you were no good." Of course.

Because apparently there's not one honest being in this world.

Hotaka laughed at him.

"If only you knew how true those words were." He smirked.

He brought his fist forward as steel, catching the center pressure point of the stomach, Huyu hurled forward in pain before a strike to the back of his neck had him drop.

Benjiro floated, staring at Hotaka as he turned back to Shin'ichi.

Holy crap.

He's so dead.

That was all.

End of story.

He's finished because of the ghost he thought was protecting him.

That Yasou had even though trusted to help out.

Can't say that he lived a boring life though.

"I'm assuming you got a plan now?" Hotaka dusted dirt off his clothes.

He was actually on his side.

How did that happen?

He's always been aiming to kill.

Always fighting with him.

"I told you. Get him out of here"  
"Yes Mr. Genius, but I was referring to after that."

Shin'ichi motioned for him to follow, "Well, hiding out, obviously."  
"You got nothing." Hotaka folded his arms, stepping over the unconscious bodies.  
"It's a basic outline."

"Nothing."  
"Look, I didn't think they'd go this far ok?"

Hotaka tsked his teeth.

"Come on. They want to win. You didn't see this as a remote possibility?"

"Well, just not so soon."

A few yards back, he revealed two staffs leaning against the main trunk.

_"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU WITH HIM? YOU HATE HIM!"_ Benjiro screamed.

Hotaka thumped his head back.

Hehe.

Ok.

He yelled on purpose.

"Hotaka and I have an agreement. It's not something you're idiot mind will be able to comprehend." Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses.

"_HELL I WON'T'! HE WANTS TO KILL YOU! YOU DID KILL HIM! HOW D-"_  
"SHUT UP!" Hotaka raised his voice even louder, "I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN YOUR GONNA BE NEXT ON MY LIST!"

Like THAT matters now!

Shin'ichi tapped the staff to the floor; the gliders wings expanded in orange glory, Hotaka's blue.

"I am aware. Which is exactly why he agreed to help me out."  
…

That didn't do very well in answering his question….

_"Why the hell are you doing this then? Wouldn't it make more sense to let him continue spying?"_

Oh crap.

Hotaka had been the spy.

The one watching them…the one giving Shin'ichi all the details.

"My job was to keep you alive dumb shit." Hotaka threw the glider, it circled once before he jumped on top, riding as though a skateboard, "That was the original plan, but you're heads been called in so we gotta improvise."  
_"What?"_

"The orders been sent out for your death." Shin'ichi mimicked Hotaka's movements, the two already in the sky, "While you may be able to evade for a while, it's too risky to allow you on your own. Therefore Hotaka will be in charge while we hide your spirit out."  
_"WHAT?"_

Hotaka nearly fell off the glider.

"He's an expert at survival and has a better chance of keeping you alive."

"_INCASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE YOU SORT OF KILLED HIM! THAT DOESN'T MAKE HIM AN EXPERT IN SURVIVAL! IT'S THE EXACT OPPOSITE! AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO-"_  
"SHUT UP!" Hotaka screamed before losing balance.

Shin'ichi watched as he fell about twenty feet, blow himself back upward, ride the glider in the traditional style to catch up, and then spin around and jump on top.

Klutz.

Benjiro wondered.

If he kept screaming and making it hard for Hotaka to focus…will that slow them down long enough for the others to come help him?

"Ashton, keep in mind I am an energy bender and as a spirit you are very easy to manipulate right now, so don't try anything." Shin'ichi's eyes flashed to him.

Darn.

Stupid half mind reader.


	95. Exorcism

**Exorcism**

* * *

_**February 12, 2011**_

* * *

Benjiro couldn't feel the temperature of the rock space, but just looking at the two who could made him sweat.

Lava flowing about them, it was gleaming in cracks and along the lower layer of this three story free space.

It offered minimal light, just enough to make out shadows and figures, he wondered how they were moving so easily.

He was closer to Hotaka, who had a face that looked plastic from perspiration; he kept pulling his shirt up to wipe it clean.

"Could we have done this under the sea? Palace? Iceberg? Any place under a hundred degrees?" He scowled.

Benjiro had kept track.

They only flew for about fifteen minutes, equivalent to perhaps thirty miles before tunneling.

Nothing that was hopelessly beyond reach, but still much farther than he'd prefer.

No matter how many questions he asked the two refused to give him a straight answer.

Just trying to work something out in their head…

Benjiro felt stupid.

The two were…interesting.

Both had cruel language for one another yet could understand the others thinking and would interrupt half sentence, making it difficult to retain information.

How could he not have noticed the connection?

Shin'ichi brought out a knife.

"You know them and lava. It's the best bet."

"Technically we're under ground…so everything here is called Magma." Hotaka pointed out, "I dropped out way before you and even I know that."

Shin'ichi was the brains.

So any chance you got, you corrected him.

"Shut up." Smartass.

The avatar brought the blade to his hand before slicing it well; blood oozing over the skin in a blob.

Benjiro raised his eyebrows.

"_What the hell are you guys doing?"_

"Just your standard Exorcism ritual." Hotaka waved off.

Shin'ichi threw him the knife; he managed to catch perfectly on the handle.

Hotaka stabbed it to the ground before running in a circle, creating a ring with about a ten foot diameter.

_"EXORCISM! Wait….as in….Wait a minute!"_ That was the movie with the possessed girl wasn't it?

That means…pushing out demons!

Isn't that Hotaka!

But, Shin'ichi had said he's going to let Hotaka keep control for a while…did that mean he was…

Then, if they aren't getting rid of Hotaka…

_"WAIT A MINUTE!"_

Shin'ichi squatted down, pressing his coated hand to the floor, it left a red hand print.

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN EXORCISM?"_

Hotaka covered his ears.

The avatar began to write symbols in the blood.

"Relax. I've read many books on this." He didn't look up, crossing a figure similar to_ N _across the middle.

Read books.

He's supposed to be relaxing because he's "_read a book_".

Oh no this isn't a delicate situation here…

He can relax because he "_read many books on this"._

Oh well if that's the case he's fine.

Perfectly ok with it.

_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" _

Benjiro was steamed so far from fear, anger and confusion.

Smoke most have burst from his ears, his head so hot it hurt.

Enough! You can't seriously expect him to believe that this was happening!

No way!

He's had many eventful nights.

But this seemed quite high on the ranking to possibly impossible.

It's a joke, right?

"Wait. You mean you never tried it?" Hotaka straightened.

Shin'ichi made the fourth and last character before standing up, letting the blood drop to the floor, he made a stream across the circle, horizontally.

At the end he again crouched and mirrored the writing across the way.

"Contrary to your belief, I do not have the free time to just sit around and try to kill off spirits."

Hotaka paused, giving him a _'oh really'_ look.

"I didn't say I've never tried…I just mean I haven't had the full study time I'd prefer."

'_What is WRONG with these people?'_

It had to be something with this world. Only the oddness of bending and war and the influence of spirits could screw people up this much.

"Then…is this safe?" Hotaka wasn't so sure anymore.

They screw this up…

_"No! It's not! Just let me go!"_

"If we could we would." Shin'ichi muttered.

But it was the best chance they have.

Hotaka slashed his own hand, not quite as deep as Shin'ichi, and then ran across the circle, vertically. The two blood trails made an X.

Shin'ichi subconsciously began to try to clear his hands, rubbing it on his white shirt wasn't the best idea. He could still feel the blood flowing, he applied pressure with his other hand but it helped very little. It really, really sucks when you can't heal yourself.

Binding it wouldn't have been worth it.

Hotaka moved to the center of the circle shaking his hands to try and remain calm.

Ok.

Don't mess this up. Would be pretty painful otherwise.

_"You guys are serious?"_ Benjiro squeaked.

Where was the punch line?

"We don't have any other choice. Yasuo will watch you until its safe." Shin'ichi said.

_"Yasuo? He's in on this too?" _Benjiro's jaw dropped.

Hotaka laughed.

"You kidding? Shin'chi wouldn't let him in on nothin. He's just doing a favor for us."

"Exactly. The best person to watch an avatar is an avatar." Shin'ichi explained.

"You know…unless we mess up and you die. Then you'll just connect with Shin'chi…so either way there isn't much doing on your part." Hotaka smirked, imagining this.

He removed his shirt and handed the weapon back to Shin'ichi.

_"B-but…Don't I get a say?"_

"No." Both responded in synch.

Benjiro continued to mutter under his breath.

They always say how powerful spirits are…

And yet alls he could do here was give someone a headache.

Hmph.

Shin'ichi was careful, steadying his hand.

When someone comes near you with a knife, there's usually some sort of defensive motion that follows.

And yet Hotaka just closed his eyes, preparing to withstand the pain.

Recalling the symbols again, Shin'ichi pressed the blade to Hotaka's chest, just over the heart.  
And then began to carve.

Just enough to break skin and offer the gleam of red tint, Benjiro was pretty sure that would hurt.

Wait this was HIS body.

Shin'ichi was carving HIM.

What the heck kind of ritual was this?

Again four characters, he continuously twitched from imagining the feel.

_"What's with the cutting! I don't need tattoo looking scars!"_ Of the time he's been here he'd managed to keep the amount of permanent damage to a minimum.

Why ruin it now?

"We need your blood because we're binding your spirit here."  
"_BINDING MY SOUL?"_

"Spirit. Which is why my blood is necessary as well. Being an avatar I have enough pressure to keep it in place and act as a barrier."

_"Binding spirit…wait wait wait you mean Ima be a giant volcano!"_

Hotaka was bound to him…and was able to make him do whatever.

Does that mean he'll just…be a giant rock?

Could he make it erupt whenever he felt like it?

With his short temper...man he felt bad for anyone wanderer.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's just a weight. Your spirit's going to be in the spirit world."

_"People go there when your dead…you're killing me?"_

"If you want to get technical about it." Hotaka tried to talk without moving his jaw, a very difficult task he managed well.

_"You're going to KILL ME?" _

"Just temporarily. And your spirit will be tied here; so it's like we're throwing you in the ocean with a rope. Very easy to pull back."

_"IT'S NOT THE OCEAN ITS DEATH YOU DAMN BASTARD!"_

"Oh relax, it's not that bad." Hotaka didn't want to hear whining.

_"YOU'RE KILLING ME YOU FREAKIN PSYCHO! HOW'S THAT NOT BAD?" _

"Stop complaining! I'm the one taking the worst of this ritual. You'll be safe and alive later anyways. You can't even call it dying."  
"Stop moving." Shin'ichi hissed, nearly stabbing into the lungs.

Hotaka aligned his jaw, doing as well as he could to withstand the screaming need to rebel.

_"YOU'RE TAKING THE WORST OF IT? YOU'RE KILLING ME! EXPLAIN TO ME HOW YOU'RE THE WORST!" _

"Hey, congratulations." Hotaka smirked, "You'll get to join the _'Killed by Shin'chi'_ club then."

_"THAT'S NOT A CLUB I WANT TO BE IN! AND WHY THE HELL YOU CALL HIM SHIN'CHI?" _

"One more." Shin'ichi motioned his finger for Hotaka to spin around, trying to ignore the conversation.

"Because it aint his name and it annoys him." Hotaka obeyed turning his back to him.

Shin'ichi poked him, "Shut up."

_"Not his real name?"_

"Nope. He's a poser."

"Kichiro." Shin'ichi glared in a warning.

"You wanna go there? Cause I'm pretty sure Benjiro's MORE than interested in knowing that you're-"  
"Shut up!" Shin'ichi gave him an unnecessary slash.

Hotaka made faces when Shin'ichi was unable to see, again the knife made contact with his skin.

Benjiro didn't want the two to start fighting…well he did.

But not when there was a volcano above them…and they were in the middle of a very complicated situation that could kill him.

So he let the name thing drop,

The etching this time, it was familiar.

It took the second swirl, and then he recognized it.

It was the Air Nation symbol.

_"You're doodling on me?"_

That seemed pretty cruel even on his part.

"Your air dominant idiot." Shin'ichi finished, throwing the knife to the center.

Ok.

Now it was his part.

He took a deep breath, focusing all his energy out now.

The Masters and Prodigies would be red flagged after this.

He had a single opportunity.

No pressure…no pressure.

Focus.

The usual restraints of his energy lowered until they were completely diminished. The strength of his soul was near visible…surging through him as well as the blood.

Studying spiritual influence and rituals, ways to connect to those deceased.

He had been doing so forever….without reason.

It was fascination.

When the time came for him to actually take notes, he was vigorous; anything remotely related was studied down to the fine line.

Benjiro watched as he clasped his hands, eyes closed, he was mouthing something.

Quick, just above a whisper, he knew the words were of something odd. Hotaka had once mocked them before for their multitude of languages….

Yet it was clear this was not the standard tongue of the modern day natives.  
He couldn't make out the words…just a mix of vowels and consonants.

Mostly vowels.

Speed speaking, he wanted to know how someone could possibly have a curse or spell or incantation such as this memorized, not a stumble.

Hotaka sat down and closed his eyes, directly at the center of the X, the blood, for a moment, nearly seemed to glow.

No.

It was glowing.

There were flashes, lights….starting from the corner and then creeping closer, he felt wind even as a spirit.

The markings on the floor had luminosity in the….the red seeming to fade to a green.

Dark, emerald green…the same as their energy. The color of their aura.

Hotaka inhaled, and then exhaled, it felt as though something was beginning to curl it's fingers around his spirit, just the lightest touch.

Allow it.

Embrace it…keep track and do not fear.

Taking his energy and transferring it to a wave across the floor, his soul was burning.

The coloring in his eyes began to burn bright, overpower into a light, purple crawled through the blood trail into a mix of the green.

_'Whoa…'_ Benjiro whispered.

More and more lights came, spirits…gathering.

Uncomfortably close to Benjiro.

He felt claustrophobic…the temperature building higher….smaller area.

Shin'ichi slammed his hand to the floor, a beam exploding in response.

From the circle to sky, it took over the entire scene, Benjiro felt himself reeled in, pulled back to his body.

There was a sting on his chest and back, the markings….but he couldn't move.

Nothing, there was something tying him down, holding him in exact place, he couldn't even scan with his eyeballs.

From his heart there was ice.

Subzero freezing that crawled over him, through each arms, down his stomach, to his feet…up his throat, his brain was numb.

The sound of the energy, of the wind and whispers of spirits, everything dulled, his vision dimmed, slowly blackening.

He tried to move, to struggle and scream.

Nothing responded, he couldn't feel the floor beneath him….just shadows around him.

Goosebumps were the only awareness he had.

And then his chest and back felt fire.

It spread quicker than the cold, a rapid inferno that burned him alive, his throat cracked from lack of vocal chords.

Less than two seconds and he felt the flames spread into his head, his eyes moving so quickly from darkness to light that it blinded him.

And then there was complete release.

Whenever he changed with Hotaka, it would simply be as though he'd lost all his weight.

That all his burdens would turn to air, he was nothing but a feather to flip and roll without gravity to say a word.

There was being weightless.

And then being hurled into a tornado.

His stomach falling inside his foot, gaping pressure to his face and hair bouncing from his forehead to midair, freefalling into forever.

The steaming temperature turned to water, flexible and smooth that nothing could hold, limbs feeling of Jell-O.

Slipping, sliding across what was impossible to feel, the change was difficult.

There was color again….but it was zipping past so fast it couldn't make sense.

Streaks of lines and swirls of a mix, there was a howling in his ear that made it impossible to stand.

His mind couldn't keep track.

So naturally it did what it does best.

And let himself fall to black.

* * *

The glass shattered.

It dropped the five foot fall from Mamoru's hand to the floor; the water inside leaking across the tiles.

A fragment must have been lodged into his ankle and foot, blood seeped through his sock but he couldn't feel it.

His senses were burning. Throbbing, his own alarm was ringing.

It had never….never gone off such as this.

Shin'ichi took care of himself.

He was strong enough that there weren't too many life or death situations.

They were always planned through.

The most danger he was ever in was going near benders state or being involved with the masters.

Never…

Never was there this.

His entire body shook, entire mind was just focused.

And it made him worse.

He could feel him.

Shin'ichi hid his energy for protection.

Was concrete and precise.

To ensure no one could locate him, couldn't be traced by even the spirits.

But right now it burned.

It was a sun that was pouring light onto darkened eyes.

Why?

He never, NEVER does this.

Bad.  
This was worse than bad.

This was…terrible.

He tried to read them, hoping Shin'ichi encrypted a message but they were of nothing but jolts of power.

That made it worse.

If he felt them, the Masters and Prodigies would as well.

There was no…why would he push his spirit this far?

What on earth is he doing?

He was still in the Fire Nation…Far…but not too.

Mamoru could get there in a couple of hours if he just turned to shadows.

He'll get there and-

No.

Turning around he sprinted out the kitchen, down the hall; he crashed into Nao, the two both falling on their butts.

Her face went sour, left eye closed for a second.

She began to rub the lower backside before she lifted her head.

Oh.

It's just him.

"Ok, I know I like to play rough and all but I don't think you quite understand the concept." An eyebrow raised.

Lifting herself up, it was amazing the grace and ease she could balance on five inch heels.

Mamoru remained on the floor, something differing.

And then he clenched his head.

Legs pulled in, Nao stepped back.

His bond just exploded, flashing and alarms.

Cringing, he remembered first rule.

Take every detail.

The position was pinned in his mind, map.

Over worked energy.  
Shin'ichi's own.

No outside influence.

No.  
There was a little…Osamu's presence was greater.

That's fine.

So long as it's not the others.

Still bad though.

It's a spiritual connection.

He's spreading his soul thin.

Trying to intermix with someone else. He could only read Shin'ichi's energy, therefore determining who was he trying to connect was impossible.

But he had looked over a few notes.

This procedure.

There are many situations it could apply.

Many of which involved tying down spirits.

Why is he doing something like that when-

It silenced.

A receding in an instance, Mamoru's eyes widened.

Shin'ichi's signal was near nothing…he had to maintain full focus to feel it. Just a dim spark, that was wrong.

Shin'ichi had the strongest there was.

And now, his spirit level was lower…lower than it should ever be.

And continuing to drop.

Of course the others found out and were immediately taking away their energy.

Which means Shin'ichi's going to be down.

Out of it…just running on his own.

Well, that's ok. He can still have conscious….but that's on normal terms.

He just used up a lot of his energy.  
And it didn't seem to be coming back.

That means…

Bad….

He needs to get there now!

He sent a shadow ahead, to watch over. Report back fully.

There was only a fifty percent chance he'd get answers though.

Shadows can be distracted.

Can be destroyed.

Or downright rebel.

About to disperse himself, rationalizing came to head.

Don't act on impulse.

He popped to his feet, looking at Nao without looking at her.

If Shin'ichi's doing this….then there's danger.

Serious danger.

In which case he needs to get there and make sure he's ok.

But then there's one thing he…  
"Helllooooooooooo?" Nao was waving her hand in front of his face.

He hadn't noticed the master trying to get his attention.  
For a few tries now apparently.

"Nao." He interrupted, "Go get Izumi and Iwao. The three of you be ready to depart in fifteen minutes."

The face turned to confusion.

Fifteen minutes?

Is he crazy? They always had weeks notice…and, there's no prior warning of this.

"What are you talking about? Iwao's not scheduled til next week and mine doesn't start til Fri-"  
"NOW!" He barked.

There's no time for this!

She jumped at the tone.

Mamoru is strict.

But not…like that.

He didn't care what people did.

If there's a rush now…then…

A nod of the head and she was half speed walking half jogging to find them, remarkably quick for the boots.

Mamoru turned to a shadow, making it to Shin'ichi and his secret room, he pushed the couch from the wall.

Two bags.

Always prepared.

Since Shin'ichi couldn't carry his he had to sling both across his back, taking a quick check, yes, everything was there.

Act on the situation.

Shin'ichi always warned him that if the time came to run; bring what he felt fit.

Spiritual problems.

He went to the bookcase and selected the ones he believed would be fit.

A hunch.

Next to them he grabbed the notebooks Shin'ichi made pre-alien master meetings.  
Just the last three.

When Hotaka gave him the most information on their world's masters and prodigies.

Top shelf, he grabbed the bottle of spirit water.

His blade, tucked away in his clothes.

Three extra in the bags.

His watch.

Only worn during missions….

He picked it up, immediately turning the clock face to the right in sets.

How you were meant to dial.

Three turns clockwise, once counter clockwise, and he then pressed the center piece.

Mamoru connected the ear piece, hearing the dialing tone.

Two rings before he picked up.

_"Mamoru? What's the updates?"_ Kenji was panicked based on the voice.

Wind was blowing across the mouth piece; Mamoru could only assume he was on a glider.

"Shin'ichi's in trouble. I don't what's going on but based on his energy Shin'ichi is acting against the Masters and Prodigies." He filled in quickly, moving to his room.

He only now realized his socks were sticking to his foot, blood still flowing from the cut.

Better put a bandage on that, no time to heal.

Kenji made a "_huh"_ sound.

_"Why'd are the masters targeting Benjiro anyways?"_ He asked.

Mamoru lifted his head.  
"What?"

_"Shin'ichi said that he needed to get him to safety…and then started-"_  
Of course.

Always about that damn twerp.

Mamoru locked his jaw.  
"When did you talk to him?"

And hold on.

Why did he call Kenji?

If there was a problem he should have called Mamoru first.

Signaled him in some way.

He's his guardian. He's supposed to be the first to know.

_"Well he'd called a while ago but I was in a meeting and didn't get to actually talk to him until like an hour later…"_

"What did he say?" Mamoru pushed on.

He talked to Kenji before him.

That was egging him.

Pushing him.

If this was planned out, why didn't he warn him?

Kenji's tone was uncomfortable, disliking being pressured such as this.

_"Well…he just said that you were going to be pulling everyone and that the Masters and Prodigies had said they wanted Benjiro dead. He told me to get back to the Fire Nation as quickly as I could and to make sure no one else knows where I'm going so they wouldn't be able to track or anything-."_  
"Where are you going?"

_"I don't know! He never said!" _This was a desperate cry.

So obvious he didn't know what he was doing.

…

Mamoru sighed.

"So…where are you now?"

_"Well I was on one of those mini islands for a break about ten minutes ago…and that was the last rest point so I wanna say about a half hour from the eastern coast of the Bantu region."_

Mamoru pictured the geography in his head.

Shin'ichi….Kenji was actually closer, about a ten to fifteen minute head start compared to the rest of them.

About to demand he go straight there and assist Shin'ichi, he hesitated.

Go there and make sure he's safe.

Top priority.

But that would be a waste.

Kenji can't necessarily do anything.

If he's involving Benjiro then Hotaka's around.

But it'd be best to have someone actually able to watch.

But….

"Ok. After you get there make a detour." He decided.

_"Huh? Where?"_

"That's all on you. As soon as you hang up with me you need to call Aeka and Yuu. Figure out a meet up point with them." The leader position wasn't his.

He was a follower.

One who took orders without question and made sure they happened.

The right hand man.

Prepared to die if needed.

Who you turned to to bounce off ideas.

To see if something would work.  
If there was something dangerous, he was the one who'd be going in first as a guinea pig.

He wasn't as smart as Shin'ichi.

Didn't always have the same impulsive quick thought as Hotaka.

Didn't have spiritual seniority like them.

And would be willing to bow his head when it came to fighting.

But right now.

Right now it sounded as though they needed to hide.

He'd spent much of his life doing this.

Before he was saved he could do so.  
A skill he'd mastered before he knew his ABCs.

Now it would be important for him to do this right.  
_"C-call them? They're going to get involved?" _

Kenji didn't think that'd be a good idea.

Not yet at least.

"Well, perhaps if this gets terrible enough. But for right now we're going to need to pull in a favor."

* * *

Hotaka coughed, deep and heavy, trying to clear his throat.

As he opened his eyes, there was dust clouds everywhere; smoke and unsettled rocks. Bits of the magma had leaked onto the free floor and were sliding into all directions.

The impact of Shin'ichi blasting Benjiro created such a disturbance…it just completely sent the tectonic plates into a panic, bumping along side each other for an earthquake.

Damn…they're lucky the entire volcano didn't erupt.

He moved to stand, the muscles suddenly tender…he fell to his side, aware of how weary he was.

If he closed his eyes he'd pass out right now.

So whatever happens he had to keep them open.

Something was different though…

A glance down and he was aware…

He was wearing Benjiro's clothes.  
Before hand he'd taken off his shirt…and yet now the sleeping brown shirt Benjiro had previously worn was stained slightly with blood. The grey sweats feeling a bit snug around his hips, these garments were three sizes too small; midriff showing and part of his calves.

The showing skin was red and irritated, scratched up from the falling ceiling, he touched the fabric.

Odd… that never happened before.

Again he tried to stand.

Again it hurt beyond normal.

He'd dealt with much pain before.

This was at one of his limits.

He coughed again, trying to breathe through the rubble, staying a hundred percent up was just impossible.

Something must have caught his foot, the ankle stubborn and screaming.

A limp, he took a step before dropping to his knees, nearly dry heaves….he felt like puking.

A bit of something did come up, though it mostly appeared to be the fluids inside the stomach, it burned his throat.

Terrible flavor remained in the mouth.

Pants.

Oh man.

The stomach gave a quick twist and he hacked out whatever there was.

Believing that was all, he had a weak face before pressing his hand to his abdomen.

It hurt like hell.

Never ever do this again.

Breathe in and out, the lungs felt small, mouth dry and cotton like.

_'Come on….get up…'_ He was trying to yell at himself, but motivation just wasn't doing it.

Again he tried to move and again it was too difficult, only managing four steps before the legs gave way.

He pressed his forehead to the floor; near bow position…parasites must have been eating the inside of his head.

Breathe.

Calm your heart rate.

Just relax.

It took five minutes for him to make it to a hundred percent standing again, his legs wobbling in uncontrollable jerks; he tried to talk but his voice was too hoarse.

It was a mouth full of nails, difficult to speak.

Step by step, he looked around, trying to get his eyes fixed….

No, the darkness was permanent.

"Shin'chi." He croaked inaudibly; licking his lips before trying to clear his throat, "Shin'chi?"

There was no response. Hotaka accidently stubbed his foot on a rock, he bit his tongue to keep from swearing.

Damn it.

He can't focus right now...

The mind was odd, moving around at a hundred things at once…it couldn't think.

Hotaka moved around, trying to get a feel for it…

There.

He quickly moved forward, seeing as Shin'ichi was on his side, a few rocks coating him and magma coming close.

Hotaka managed to push the earth off, looking down, his shoulders slumped.

He was out.

Reaching ahead, he moved the glasses just slightly...off to the bridge of the nose.

His hair near immediately changed, eyes would follow if open as well.

_'No energy left._' He knew.

This bad...but safer.

Benjiro made it; there was no connection between him and Shin'ichi.

He had kept an eye very closely on that.

So...it could be worse.

He fixed the spectacles back to his face, letting the black over run the locks.

Maybe this would give him enough energy to wake up eventually.

Hotaka nudged him, and there was movement.

Just slight...

Good.

Hotaka lifted him up, pulling his arm around his neck to try and steady him.

Shin'ichi could lift his eyes a fraction of a centimeter up, trying to keep balance by himself.

Not doing very well.

"He made it. We're in the clear for now."

Hotaka had been here long enough to know.

Shin'ichi mind was rebooting...small steps.

So, he would have to repeat this again quite soon.

But perhaps it would seep to his subconscious to let his worry ease a bit.

Hotaka helped him move; his own body trying to lean against the avatar for support.

No.  
Right now he's got to be the strong one.

Shin'ichi didn't try to respond, slipping in and out of conscious; right now the best bet would be just to get out.

Hotaka had a very deep feeling that as soon as they were outside, Shin'ichi was going to pass out completely.

As soon as the surrounding seemed safe his stubbornness would allow his body rest.

That'll be ok.

Or...maybe.

* * *

"You break this, you are dead." Mamoru leaned over the handle bars, "I believe in quick and painless death as punishments. But when Shin'ichi's pissed, he'll ensure your suffering to feel millenniums long." He lowered his eyebrow.

Sad part was he wasn't even joking.

Iwao tilted back, scooting to the edge of the seat with an uneasy sweat bead rolling down his cheek.

"G-got it! Don't worry! I'm a pro at high speed levels and racing…I can handle this!" He patted the side of the motorcycle.

Mamoru wasn't convinced.

Not only was Iwao dead, he was for letting Iwao near it.

It was the one thing Shin'ichi was protective of.

His piece that people didn't mess with.

But Mamoru couldn't drive it and there was a good chance they'd need it later.

As sad as it sounded, he trusted Nao on this rather than Iwao, but it couldn't fit three.

Only two.

An no way Jade would let anyone but Nao ride.

_"Ok, all set."_ The master spoke through the ear piece.

She was perhaps four levels above them, having drawn Jade to the top of the palace in order to have proper room for the dragon to take off.

Good.

Izumi ran down the stairs, a large backpack replacing the normal side sling she kept for those average assignments.

High alert.

All of them knew.

Shin'ichi's in danger.

That doesn't happen. So prepare for war if needed.

"Ok. All of you have the coordinates?" He allowed Nao to hear this through the watch.

Iwao and Izumi nodded, Nao responding with a yes.

Good because he can barely feel anything now.

"Look, I don't have a clue what's going on, so be prepared for anything. There's a tracker on his watch, keep track of it to make sure he isn't moving around," He instructed, pointing to the grid on the motorcycle, "the watch is specially designed to be kept on, if it's removed without a special procedure you're communicators will flash white. If that happens, then we know someone has him." Mamoru explained.

Iwao bobbed his head in understanding.

Right. And if that's the case, they'll go kick their asses.

"Who the hell would be dumb enough to take him?" Nao still couldn't piece that part together.

Or more importantly: Why is he letting them? No one could hold Shin'ichi captive for real right?  
"I don't know. But right now our top priority to making sure he's ok. Consider anyone around an enemy and attack to defend, understand?"  
Agreements.  
"Ok. You three get a head start, I'll tail you as a shadow."

From Nao's end there was a snort from Jade, "Roger." It clipped off.

Iwao twisted the gears, pushing his energy through the handles, he scooted closer, Izumi hopping on the back; her hair was pulled into two low ponytails in the front to ensure her hair wouldn't fly back and get caught on anything.

The engine purred before exploding, Iwao jerked back and gripped tight, screaming and whooping before his voice became echoes; his figure disappearing in the darkness.

Mamoru closed his eyes, focusing.

No.

Still nothing.

Please let this be Shin'ichi being too stubborn to try and communicate and not what he thinks it is…

He expanded his energy, and then was a black blur, catching onto the motor bike and latching on for the ride.

* * *

The two managed it out through the tunnels, a far longer walk than Hotaka recalled; Shin'ichi was pale, weak.

Low breaths, there were times when his body completely fell forward, only to regain what could only be consider half of conscious moments later.

Hotaka himself was panting, recalling very few times when he was this worn out.

Evidently, it must take much strain on a body to endure a spirit transaction.

And if he was feeling this bad now...Shin'ichi lost even more energy performing that and then with the masters and prodigies fully draining him...

Hotaka didn't have a clue how he managed to even be alive.

But, after all, his student was always persistent.

Well.

He was and wasn't.

If something freaked him out or he was under enough pressure he'd have moments when he could crack.

But when it's what he's determined, what he has his mind set on, he will go until he dies.

One of the main reasons the two could work together.

"Ok. Where to?" Hotaka asked.

Shin'ichi hadn't spoken a word.

Probably couldn't if he tried.

He blinked, barely lifting his head a forty-five degree angle as response.

Forward.

Got it.

Hotaka was half tempted to just throw Shin'ichi over his shoulder and proceed as such…

But then he remembered.

Shin'ichi was taller than him now.

Hotaka still had the larger build, the avatar twig that looked to have little muscles, but it would still take more energy than Hotaka had.

Instead he just prepared himself for when Shin'ichi would completely drop, adjusting his weight to keep him upright; he was making it farther than he would have suspected.

They made it through the land, about thirty feet inward until there was shifting.

A jerk from the floor that was definitely not natural world made.

Both collapsed to the floor, Hotaka catching himself on his hands and knees while Shin'ichi's shoulder broke the floor.

The eyes were closed again, harsh breathing while trying to remain awake.

A battle he was losing.

Hotaka immediately glanced up before feeling his hands and feet locked together, an invisible rope.  
Bloodbending.

His temper sizzled, the technique.

How DARE you use it against him!

It was pushing salt onto a wound...his nostrils flared, unable to break from lack of energy and full moon.

"Found you you son of a bitch!" Eita was first to run and literally pounded him in his face.

Hotaka's head was thrown back, blood leaked from his mouth, and nose. He spat it out, growling before looking at the three in anger.

Damn.

They found them already.

Emi was scouting around, looking.

"Where's Benjiro?" She questioned.

No _'please tell us'_ or 'if you cooperate this could be ok' tone.

Strict _'tell us now or you are dead'. _

Huyu was burning in anger, eyes infernos of death.

It was gone.

He couldn't feel Benjiro at all.

That is NOT good.

He looked over.

Benjiro's clothing on Hotaka.

Anytime they changed, whatever was on one stayed with that one.

How is that possible then?

"He's gone ok?" Hotaka snorted.

NOT ok!

He pushed him aside, Hotaka having to fall over without being able to use his limbs.

"WHAT did you do?" He hissed in Shin'ichi's face.  
He was so confused…in shock that he just didn't know what emotion was burning through.

Rage, for sure.

No doubt.

This was HIS fault.

He needed to fix it.  
Shin'ichi looked at him with dead eyes.

Very still, very tired. No response prepared for the question, he seemed just as confused by the words.

Hotaka tried to move but couldn't pull enough energy together to move, "He's safe. That's all that matters." He defended.

Eita saw him and didn't take chances.

She grabbed him by his hair and shoved him onto the floor, before sitting on him.

Huyu glared at him.

Safe?

How could he be safe?

He's missing.

Completely gone.

That is NOT safe.

And yet Huyu could still feel him.

Not through his bond.

That felt like hell right now.

But through his gift.

His senses…to feel a person's energy.

Benjiros was supposed to be here.

He could sense the same aura, the same type, same level field.

But Benjiro wasn't here.

Huyu never felt Shin'ichi's energy before.  
It was so close, the exact same as Benjiro's.

And that bugged him even more.

So he socked him.

Through the gut, it was a motion that offered small satisfaction with the situation given.

Shin'ichi wasn't expecting it, head being thrown downward, the glasses slipped to the floor.

And then everyone froze.

It was dark, but the brown that took over his black hair was not something that could be missed.

Hotaka's eyes widened, jerking underneath Eita.

Huyu gave a gasp before Shin'ichi was barely able to lift his head to look.

Only the master saw his eyes before they seemed to lose color and hide behind the eyelids, the avatar felt forward in sleep, head hitting Huyu's chest.

It clicked in his head in an instant.

"Oh…shit." He mouthed barely any audible.

He was looking straight ahead, trying to go back.

To recall all the points….the parts that were missed.

But then…

Is that even possible?

No.

It's not.

Not…

Is it?

When was the point proved?

But then..

How could he not know?

Something struck his chest, having him fall back.

The distraction took away his bloodbending focus; Hotaka had pushed Eita off and came after him.

It didn't have the force he'd normally use, nothing to take him out, only shock.

But the three couldn't help but stare.

Hotaka pulled Shin'ichi back and had pulled the blade they'd kept in a defensive stance.

Keeping himself between them and Shin'ichi.

Hotaka.

Beat up, completely worn out who could very easily pass out any minute.

Was protecting Shin'ichi.

Hotaka…Mr. I don't need anyone...

"Look. This…wasn't part of our plan." He warned, "Therefore I'm pretty sure the old rules no longer apply. Any of you try to hurt him, and I WILL kill you."


	96. Confusing Interactions

**Confusing Interactions**

* * *

_**February 12, 2011**_

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_"I thought I could interest you in a visit to the mortal world."_

_His head tilted up slightly, looking him directly in the eye as though to make sure he wasn't lying._

_"Return to the mortal world?"_

_Shin'ichi nodded._

_Stretching himself back and leaning against the wall with his arms behind his head; he crossed his legs, and closed his eyes, practically prepared to fall asleep._

_'Debating or ignoring me as an attempt to piss me off.' Shin'ichi wondered which it could be._

_There was silence for a moment._

_"Go on." The spirit's face was poisoned with an elf like smile._

_Shin'ichi almost found comfort in Hotaka's mischievous attitude. Some things can never change._

_He took a seat on the floor, folding his legs into a pretzel with his back to the wall. _

_He's visited him many times over the past few years…but it was only in the past year that he outgrew him. _

_Having to look down at him always messed with him._

_"Ashton's arrived. He's seeking out the Masters and Prodigies."_

_Hotaka straightened. _

_"Oh is it that time already?" He raised his eyebrow, "Things are certainly going to be fun…"_

_Shin'ichi didn't even want to consider what he meant by that._

_"In short terms the others aren't so thrilled," He continued, "they're a bit concerned-"_

_"That you'll use him as a handicap against them?" Hotaka could guess._

_It's only been the biggest controversy since they started._

_Shin'ichi nodded._

_Hotaka unfolded his legs before leaning his elbows to his knees, propping his head up on the right hand._

_"Well aren't you?"_

_"That's not the point."_

_Hotaka nudged his eyebrows._

_"What is then?"_

_Triple check now. _

_He could trust Hotaka. _

_He held no grudge….he didn't blame him._

_So…he shouldn't have to worry._

_But…he wasn't the most sane person._

_And he did have a bit of a temper._

_It'd blow over stupid things that had no justification._

_But he could control it better; his patience and knowledge of the difference gave him surprising leverage over his irritation. _

_But he'd been doing nothing for the past four years. _

_And the longer he does nothing, the worse he gets._

_"I need Ashton alive."_

_"No shit."_

_Has that not been the life story of Shin'ichi?_

_Keeping him alive just seemed the most DUH point of the whole situation._

_"I mean, I can't trust him on staying alive by himself. I've been tracing him, having some spirits check him out. He's got nothing...no physical strengths or intelligence. Just an idiot running around on a blind rabbit's chance."_

_"Right…cause you were all prepared and murder set right?" Hotaka asked._

_"Far more prepared than him."  
"Wanna bet? I mean, you were such klutz you'd trip over air."_

_Shin'ichi could sit here and take the bait, argue like children._

_Eventually turn it into a quick spar, and then he'd leave infuriated only to return a month or so later._

_It was the most common tradition he could always rely on._

_No matter how mad or infuriated he'd get, he needed the moments to pull him back to reality._

_Hotaka's cruelty and mocking was what kept him in check._

_But not today._

_"If anyone, even regular natives, try to get to him, he won't be much of a threat. I need you to stay with him. Help him out til he grows enough to defend himself."_

_Hotaka stared at him._

_"What? You mean...you want me to be his guardian or something?" He was pretty sure that was impossible...being dead and all._

_Shin'ichi could find some pretty good loopholes but that seems a bit extreme even for him._

_"No. I'm going to leave that to whoever it is that chooses to follow him."_

_Hotaka blinked._

_"Then..."_

_"I want you to possess him."_

_There wasn't much outside noise ._

_So when there was a pause, it was dead silent._

_Shin'ichi could hear his own heartbeat, something that made him shift._

_No one else had one here._

_Not even Hotaka._

_It made him uneasy._

_Hotaka took long…unneeded breaths._

_Possession._

_Just the mention of that phrase, that very word._

_It screwed Hotaka's entire life._

_The sorest subject for him._

_"What?" He repeated, trying to remain rational._

_There was a part of his head that was already screaming._

_"I want you to possess him. Watch over, help him make the right choices." He explained._

_Standing now, Hotaka was pacing._

_Left ten steps…turn around…right ten steps…_

_He pressed his lips together._

_"Your soul would still be your own. You'd still have your own thoughts...your own being. just-"_

_"Just inside him." Hotaka answered._

_Shin'ichi nodded._

_"I'd be able to separate you very easily, and it'd offer you a chance to get out of here. For a while, at least."_

_Hotaka needed to get out of here._

_HAD to get out. _

_Shin'ichi could see that._

_It was driving him mad._

_Taking sanity away from an insane man was the worst you could do. _

_But that was still..._

_It was asking Mamoru to go and turn in all the street rats._

_Once you've been there you can never fight against them without relating._

_And with Hotaka's inability to relate…the confusion just drove him into rage._

_"He won't be like you, he can-"_

_"I know." Hotaka clenched his fist._

_No ones like him._

_Not even his sister._

_Same situation but unable to relate._

_Because they learned from mistakes._

_"Why? What'll you get outta it?" He asked._

_He didn't want to think of it._

_If he thought of it, it would seem worse._

_"If you're there, watching him, helping him out...then I don't have to worry."_

_Something he doesn't have to monitor every moment._

_Let him do what he can._

_Having a spirit he can trust will be an advantage._

_There are many opportunities that can open for those of the dead. _

_It was one of the first things Hotaka had said to him after death._

_"Will he be able to communicate with me?"_

_"Yes. And so long as I can perform it right you'll be able to talk to the others as well. Gain their trust." _

_"I can't-"_

_"People are much more accepting than us. It doesn't have to be much. Just have them believe that you're against me. That you despise me. That Yasuo assigned this, and you're only doing it for revenge."_

_Despise Shin'ichi?_

_Like he'd have to fake that. _

_Give a story to believe so?_

_Ha! That is the perfect part._

_But…_

_"I'll kill them if they push me. You know that."  
"Their knowledge of this world is limited. There is a very little chance of them bringing up any of the situations you'd find enraging." _

_But any situation could be enraging._

_It all depends on…well, him._

_"Just babysitting a buncha brats would probably get on my nerves."  
"Beats homework in the library."  
"Not by far." Hotaka lied to keep face, "Besides, what the hell do I do? I don't know the first thing bout this."_

_"That's why you'll possess me first." Shin'ichi already had this plotted out, "You'll stay with me until I meet up with him. So we can learn your exact limits. Then I'll transfer you from me to him."_

_Solid plan._

_Hotaka tapped his fingers….pursing his lips._

_The violet eyes shot his golden ones._

_"One question then. Who am I protecting Ashton for?"  
Shin'ichi knew what he meant._

_Was this for personal benefit or for the mission?_

_"I have no ties to that world anymore. You know that." He pushed up the glasses._

_Hotaka didn't believe it._

_"The more you say that the more I'm sure it's not true." He finally sat beside the avatar, "Alright. I'm in."_

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

No one quite knew what was next.

As tough as Hotaka tried to appear he still was weak.

The three of them managed to restrain him without too much trouble; attempting to keep him that way was the challenge.

Knocking him out wouldn't do any good.

Huyu needed to know what was going on NOW and he was the only who could offer some knowledge.

Not that he was willing to speak.

Or, even could in technical terms.

Hands tied behind a tree, there was rope wrapping the torso to the trunk while the legs were bound together.

Earth rocks were cemented to neck to ensure his head was locked in place; a blindfold shielded his eyes for extra protection.  
Originally they were trying to get SOMETHING out of him, but after shrewd remarks and serious threats; Eita was pissed to the point she that she grabbed duct tape and double coated his mouth.

Now all's they could get out of him were moans and incoherent sounds.

Shin'ichi was still asleep, passed out, or however you wish to consider it.

For safety purposes they wrapped duct tape around his hands and feet; having used all the rope on Hotaka.

Rather than moving from the spot they found them at, they agreed that it would be safer to keep where they were.  
Huyu couldn't' tell where they came from but knew it was around this area.

Therefore until someone gave in, they'd stay close to the source.

Emi, feeling that leaving an unconscious guy to just lie there was wrong, stuck a hot rag on Shin'ichi's forehead.

Seemed to be a universal solution for these kinds of things.

"There's a river not too far from here…if we just-" Eita went on.

She'd been trying five different ways to say that they could easily execute him and didn't seem to get the picture when the guardian said no.  
"Then we won't know what happened or how to reverse it." Huyu dismissed.

Emi picked up Shin'ichi's spectacles before trying them on.

And waited.

…

"Anything?"  
Eita shook her head, "Nope. Looks like you got a few IQ points though."

Not exactly what she was aiming for.

"Then it's not the glasses…" She figured.

But, these weren't completely altered. Very little depth to them, as if just reading glasses.

Odd.

She always figured he'd be half blind.

Did he even technically need these?  
"He's a magical shift shaper. Of course." Eita took them in her hands, "I kinda feel like breaking these…"

Hotaka jumped.

What little movements he could get in, he did, trying to mumble beneath the tape.

Huyu raised his eyebrows.

"Apparently he doesn't want that…"  
He resisted the urge to have Eita throw them to the floor and step on them.

Instead he took them and put them near Shin'ichi's face, balancing on the ears and pressing them close to his eyes.

His black hair returned.

But nothing else.

Huyu took them off.

The brown hair.

Put on.

Black hair.

He frowned.

"It's just with him…" Emi didn't see how it could be…picky.

"Energybender stuff I'm assuming." Huyu nodded.

Eita stomped over to Hotaka, grabbed the ends of the tape, and ripped it off in quick moment.

His head lodged a bit, cursing twinges from the pain.  
"What the HELL!" His mouth was now red.

"Why's he changing colors?"

"What the hell you doing to him to make him change colors?" Hotaka was confused.

Eita forgot he couldn't see.

"Whenever we take the glasses off his hair turns brown. Why?" Emi asked.

Hotaka's mouth was opened, and now it locked shut.

Eita scrunched her nose.

"Hotaka." Huyu growled.

"I'm no-ok, Ima traitor. But not on this."

Eita had the earth squeeze him slightly, the reaction was minimal in his face.

"You wanna try that again?"

He tsked his teeth.

"I've dealt with more torture techniques than any of you would be willing to dish out." He meant it too.

He was strong.

In power, mind, and will.

Here he was, a blink away from la la land, yet he had yet to give into the exhaustion.

Huyu had watched, and knew his muscles had remained restrained, his body shifting and giving the occasional twitch…never once did he doze off for rest.

Eita snorted.

"We'll see."

Emi was sure there was something to find, examining the avatar once more over.

This time focusing on his wrists.

His guardian bond….she wanted to see it.

Undoing the tape on his wrists, she looked at the marking.

Black.

Shadows…Mamoru's mark.

Pressing her lips together, she moved to his other arm.

A watch.

Bulky and a bit appalling…there were buttons and lights; she never noticed this before.

Emi pushed his sleeve upward to see if she could find the latch to open the wristband, when she paused.

There were scars.

Light, faint.

But they're…slash marks.

They ran from a few inches below his elbow, barely visible until it was covered by the watch.

She crunched her eyebrows.

A large round button on the inside, she pressed it and felt a pop; the sides unhinged and she could pull it off.

And then she stared.

Gashes.

These were…deeper.

Across the veins, one ran downward that was uneven; the color reddened with a puffy, pink around…the deepest being a few inches below the palm.

Deep red mark.

"Huyu." She called him over.

He glanced at her, coming to the summons.

The eyebrows pushed forward, he ran his fingers over the main section.

"Looks like Mamoru isn't the only emo one." He shook his head.

He had, not necessarily respect…but a high position of Shin'ichi.

He gave him credit for what he could do…a guy to beat.  
But this brought humanity to him.

Even disgrace.

"These's aren't just any cuts." The grey airbenders eyes flashed to him, "These are a lot more serious."

"What?" Eita asked.

"Shin'ichi's suicidal."  
"PUT HIS WATCH BACK ON!" Hotaka tried to move.  
No one sees that.

That's just….that's personal!

"No talking." Eita kicked his foot.

"No I'm serious! You guys are so freakin screwed now…" He wanted to shake his head but couldn't, "That's got a tracker on it. You take it off and now there's like a huge alarm going off!"  
"And you know because-"

…

"Dumbass." The response.

Eita hit him.

"I swear if you don't stop I'm gonna add you to my list." He growled.

Huyu scoffed.

Just like how he wanted to kill Shin'ichi, right?

* * *

Nao had killer eyesight.

Fifteen minutes ago the alarm nearly blew up, every light flashing.  
His watch had been removed.

Which means that he was either signally them to say he was in danger.

Or someone was holding him captive and forced him to.

Neither were an option they wanted to hear.

She didn't slow down or try to come in with ease.

Hell, she had a dragon on her side.

She didn't need to.

Ramming Nao straight through the trees, she took three seconds of opening to take every note possible.

Two restrained.

One tied to a tree.

One on the floor.

Three standing, prepared for her attack.

The one in the middle had white hair, and a sword that was already in motion.

_'Ice boy.'_ She tightened her grip.

Why wasn't she surprised?

The seal released a wave of energy; the crescent form moving with more power than she recalled.

Jade was like a snake; slithering through the side, trees cracked around her to burst the ear drums.

Using all the muscles in her legs, she jumped.

Kicking off and flying midair; she brought her hand burning with fire to punching through an incoming earth boulder.

Her feet hit the floor first but she quickly leaned forward, turning it to a roll; it saved her from a bad landing.

Slinging her arm in an arch, lightning flared to the blonde.

Airbender.

Prodigy of Air.

All of the previous studies and comments from the others say she's the weak link.

She had dropped, responding with an airblast, it hit the master backwards until an earthslab appeared to have her crash.

Nao coughed, hearing Jade's snort before the wind of her powerful wings told her she'd came in to get in on the action.

A roar and she slammed her tail into the other one; a stocky girl who had to be the earthbender.

The native one that could go on even grounds with Iwao.

But he's a prodigy.

Not a master.

_'They haven't seen me yet.'_ She reminded herself.

Illusions won't affect them.  
And the Master had a sensory addition to his transference gift.

She can't change that…she doesn't know where to target and blur in the senses.

Huyu made a charging stab, Jade literally bit his shirt; throwing her head wildly to fling him about, Nao intercepted the frontal strike made by Emi.

Odd.

Airbenders were meant to evasive.

She immediately pushed her appearance out, ears pointing at the end with her fangs jabbing into her gums, the attacker was quicker.

Emi swung around and knocked at her legs.

Nao caught herself with her hands, rolling forward, she pushed off to launch her feet into Emi's stomach.

Eita had recovered, moving behind to get a good bash at the head, she succeeded to an extent.

Nao tumbled to her knees; the earthbender went for a second shot.

"Five seconds." Huyu called out.

_'Oh now HE'S a timer?'_ It must be a guardian thing.

The rumbling of the bike was quick.

Nao forgot they were tailing her.

Iwao nearly crashed into Jade, veering around to instead to almost run over Huyu.

He dived out of the way before the bike braked; turning on one side, Iwao and Izumi jumped off before it made a complete stop, letting it slide on its slide.

Eita launched an earthwave after, which he broke.

Nao brought out her seal and launched it to the earthbender; Huyu stepping in front to slash it away.

Mamoru appeared from nowhere, meeting his blade with his own. He pressured in strength.

Emi moved to send an airwake until lightning nearly exploded in her face.

Nao charged, slipping half a step after the earthbenders began to have an earth shaking contest, bringing out boulders twice their sizes and launching them to one another.

Huyu sent another wave, sending leaves and branches crashing down, Emi used that distraction to get a hit on Mamoru, though the air slash on his back made no difference.

"Oh good a distraction." Izumi glanced and jumped at the owner of the voice.

Boy…tied to tree.

…

Why?

"Person in front of me, mind taking off the blindfold?" He requested.

…

Should she?

Well…she's never seen him before… They're holding Shin'ichi captive. And him.  
So that means he's on the same side as Shin'ichi…right?

She untied the cloth, wondering immediately what caused the dark, weary circles beneath the glowing purple eyes.

Did they beat him or something?

"Good…Now let's see what I can do…." Even from the front she could see the way his fingers worked around the restraints.

She ducked before an ice ball hit her head, glancing to Shin'ichi.

Shin'ichi!

She went straight to him, relying on Iwao to ensure she wouldn't be hurt.

She made it across the way without a scratch. Everyone seemed to know the routine by now. Just ignore her.

Good.

Crouching to his side, Izumi couldn't believe it.

He was out.

Unconscious….not a sign of life in him.

How was that possible?

She took out water and began running it over, examining every detail.

"Man you have no idea how much ropes can burn." The tied up boy was now walking free, stretching his arms.

….

_'How did he…'_ He had looked pretty secure….but…was he a magician?

Leaning back, he looked at her, snapping his fingers.

"It starts with an I…..Iwao's the idiot…..Iona…Isami…Isuzu….um…." He knew it was something like that, "um…I-Izumi!"

She nodded uncomfortably.

Did she know him?

He didn't look familiar.

His head bobbed for a minute…and then he dashed to the center of the group.

A flash, he was there and back in a second, now carrying a bag.

Mamoru's.

"Good. I'll get them to shut up after I change." And then he was gone again.

Izumi raised her eyebrows.

Ok then…

Iwao sent a pillar to launch Huyu back, which he did but then was caught in an air bubble by Emi, who was then attacked by Nao, but intercepted by Eita; who got a shot with earth goblets until Mamoru sent a wave of shadow over all of them.

Huyu created his own energy wave to match that, which Nao responded with an arrow; to which Emi sliced down.

Izumi wondered if they could actually tell what was going on.

She certainly couldn't.

And perhaps it was a trick on her eyes…but she was pretty sure she saw Iwao hit Mamoru once or twice on accident and the shadowbender respond with a view shadow stabs that probably weren't so much.

Right! Shin'ichi!

Minor bruises…cuts…

Exhaustion appeared the worst of it.

Major fatigue.

Her fingers twitched.

The watch wasn't that far from him….but his wrist.

Those markings…

She bit her lip.

Suicidal marks…no doubt.

That…was certainly never discussed.

She grabbed the watch and clipped it over his wrist to hide them; deciding no one else should see.

Hotaka returned, adjusting the clothing to fix its fit.

A black sleeved thermal and black sweats, about an inch of it dragged on the floor.

She blinked, tilting his head.  
"Kinda weird…he's four years younger and his clothes are too big…better than Benjiro at least. The shrimps like this tall." He motioned with his hands in an approximation.

Izumi looked behind her, to make sure he was really talking to her.

Well…she's the only one here…

"Think if we sit here they'll just wear themselves out? Maybe kill the annoying ones?" He seemed optimistic before leaning forward to roll up the bottom of the pants.

He wanted them to die?

Maybe it was a bad idea to release him…

He looked her over.

"Oh. You're the mime aren't you?"

Mime?

She shook her head.

Certainly not..

There was a very difference between taking an oath of silence and choosing to keep your voice secret.

"Well, either way. You don't talk." He stated the obvious, "And for that you're my favorite."

…

Was she supposed to thank him for the compliment?

He cracked his knuckles.

"Ok. Better stop them…you may want to cover your ears." He warned.

_'He…is odd…' _She cautiously obeyed, slowly reach her palms to the side of her head.

Coughing a few times to make sure the throat was clear, Hotaka could project his voice impressively well.

Which made for a great accessory to his ear catching laugh.

Izumi jumped while Iwao nearly fell over from distraction during his attack.

Huyu, Emi and Eita all dropped their shoulders, aware that meant he'd escaped and were certainly not pleased with having to capture him again.

"What the hell?" Nao spun around, half expecting to find an evil clown waiting with a dagger.

Even Jade craned her head closer to look at him and his devil smile.

He rubbed his throat, suddenly not sure.

Huh.

He should probably say something right?

"Well… I do enjoy watching people dying, but I think there's a bit of a situation here that needs to be addressed first."  
Mamoru charged him, a shadow wrapped around the dagger, it clicked in his head when he was a few feet away, slowly stopping and then staring.

He looked at the pants, and then followed them up to the shirt.

Head turning to where he'd quickly dumped off the bags, it traced back to Hotaka.

…

"What the hell?" Mamoru gestured in _"what gives"._

Hotaka tossed him his bag, "Shin'ichi's a freakin twig. I can't fit in his clothes."

_'And that gives you a right to-'_ Oh forget it.

It's Hotaka…

"And what the hell you doin?" The spirit crossed his arms. "Coming at me with that? Seriously? You gonna poke me or something?"

"I didn't realize the others knew…I was just playing the part."  
"But seriously? With that? And with such a basic attack? I woulda freakin kicked your ass!" Hotaka came closer, and then took the item from his hands in a swoop.

He nearly laughed, "You still have this piece of crap? What the hell! You need someone to hold your hand to pick out a weapon for you or what?" He thumped him on the head.

Iwao gaped a little.

He was talking to Mamoru like that?

Anyone else would already be dead!

What the heck made this guy special?

The shadowbender blinked.

…

"Oh…thank you."  
Thank you?

Hotaka didn't get it.

"I almost forgot how happy I was because you were dead and didn't have to deal with you. Thank you for reminding me." More empty blinks.

Hotaka thumped him again.

"Hey. You aint a kid no more…I can kick your ass for sayings like that can't I?" He seemed to find amusement.

…

"My age never stopped you from doing anything." He was hit, punched, kicked, slapped, thrown, buried, drowned and pushed off a building.

Hotaka gave him that.

"Your…I've seen you before." Nao recalled him very briefly.

From the fight in the Southern Water Tribe.

"WHO THE HELL CARES WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS DOING?" Iwao pointed at Huyu.

"What are WE doing? What the hell YOU guys doing?" He accused.

"GETTING YOU GUYS!"

"YOU guys targeted us first!"

"NO WE DIDN'T!"

"YES you did!"

"You're the one who took Shin'ichi and drained him!"

Oh of course.

Someone's passed out and it's automatically Huyu's doing.

"HE took BENJIRO and…I don't know! He's gone though and it's HIS fault!"

"OH just cause you can't watch your own avatar doesn't mean you need to push it on us!" Nao scoffed.

"Well we wouldn't have any problems if HE would just leave us alone!" Eita pointed.

"US get in YOUR way?"

"DUH!" The three threw their hands out.

"You haven't given us a damn break since we rejected the offer!" Huyu explained.

"What the hell you talking bout? YOU'RE THE own screwing with our plans!" Iwao accused.

"Yes, because of all the times we've plotted and spied on you right?" Emi put her hands on her hips.

"Bitch please, you guys are just so clueless with everything it's been messing EVERYONE up." Nao held up her hand.

"Oh as if you guys have been the easiest to deal with!"

"We've kept to ourselves." Nao tossed her head.

Her hair was the perfect length for this now.

Long enough to swish from her face but not so long it'd get all over the place.

"Bitch," Eita shot that back at her, "if I hear a lie like that again I'll have my fist shoved up your face!" Eita held up her fist.

Nao scoffed, "Yeah this is the important people's business. Why don't you take your native ass and go die in some stupid war?"

Eita nearly tackled her; Hotaka stepping in to hold her back at the last moment as Iwao and Nao were motioning, _"Come get me."_

"Come on now…fightings pretty stupid now…Save it for later…"

"Fine then let's reason, WHAT the hell is going on?" Iwao turned to Huyu.  
"You're lookin at me? How the hell would I know!" He asked.

"Ok ok ok ok…here I'll make this simple. No one knows anything. Ok? And right now, You've screwed with them and they've screwed with you. Shin'chi's screwed with all of you, and right now he just screwed himself. Ok?" Hotaka asked.

…

"What?"

"What do you mean no one knows what's going on? You don't?" Mamoru had assumed he'd at least been debriefed.

"Well…I got the general idea but…yeah we're screwed…"

…

_'Those weren't the words I wanted to hear…'_

_…_

"What have we done to them?" Huyu wouldn't let that go.

"Lived…" Mamoru glared.

Huyu set his seal prepared to attack again.

"Why is the crazy person the only one being reasonable here?" Hotaka asked, and then he slapped Mamoru on the back of the head.

He pushed him away.

"Wait, now who the hell are you!" Iwao asked.

"Hotaka. Dead demon." Hotaka lifted a hand in hello.

…

"Haha. Now seriously. What's your business?" Nao asked.

"No. He's actually dead." Mamoru confirmed, "He's been spying on this group for Shin'ichi."

…

"I think Mamoru's gone coocoo…" Iwao whispered to Nao.

"Look. Shin'ichi and I had an agreement and then I died. Since I have a strong enough spirit he sealed me inside Benjiro. Then Benjiro was in danger so I'm working as a substitute to ensure the body remains alive. Then we'll switch back out."

…

Right…cause that's the obvious answer right?

"Question: Do you guys have any more of those drugs that you gave him?" Nao leaned to the side to address Huyu.

Why couldn't it be that simple?  
"I'd liked to say he snuffed it all…but that parts true. Or at least the part about him possessing Benjiro."  
"We had a spy?"

The three of Benjiro's team glanced at each other.

…

"You're kidding, right?" Eita looked to them as the idiots they.

Jade had a fit, throwing her head up; there was a scream, yell, crack…and then a flash of orange before a thump to the floor.

…

Kenji closed his eyes, moaning before looking at all of them.

"Thanks for catching me…" He only said it because of the odd familiarity of this scene.

His glider fell at his side, snapped in two.

He frowned.

Weighing the pieces in his hand, there was a sigh.

"Aw man…I liked that one…"

Nao patted Jade's side, trying to get her to calm down.

Too many people…not a lot of space…

"You're late." Mamoru crossed his arms.

"Sorry! Ae-I mean I got delayed." He corrected himself quickly.

Hotaka smacked his head.

"You guys let him in right?" He asked.

Mamoru nodded.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He slapped Mamoru's head again.

"Wasn't so much as them choosing as….well you probably know." Kenji dismissed..

"Wait, YOU'RE in on this?" Emi asked.

"No…well, I know the general idea and all…but like I didn't know this would happen." Kenji assured.

"No one did." Mamoru muttered.

"What the hell IS happening!" Eita still didn't get that clarified.

"Dead guy's Benjiro now…" Iwao only understood that much.  
"LOOK." Hotaka didn't think they'd be THIS thickheaded, "Benjiro was in danger of being killed. Shin'ichi needs Benjiro alive, and since Benjiro's still about a five or six on the fighting scale, he couldn't trust him to stay alive. So we sent him to the spirit world, while I keep his body alive until we figure something else out. If I need to say it any slower I will smack you."

"Why the hell does Shin'ichi care about Benjiro?" Iwao asked.

Hotaka slapped Mamoru again.

He shoved him aside while motioning _"what the hell?"_

"He was out of reach." Hotaka shrugged.

"He needs him alive cause he's still and avatar and has part of his life span in him." Kenji held up his finger in explanation.

"Why the hell couldn't he just leave us to deal with it?" Huyu growled.

"Because you guys are pathetic." Mamoru answered.

"We do just fine. It's YOU guy's who've been messing with us!"

"Yeah! What the hells your problem?"

"Why the hell can't he leave us alone? Some questions don't get answered." Huyu grumbled.

"We haven't done anything against you, you've just been intermixing with OUR plans." Nao rolled her eyes.

Did they NOT go over this?

"Are you people THAT stupid?" Eita asked.

"Unlike you kids running around, we actually DO have structure. Nothing goes on that we don't know about." Nao explained.

Even Hotaka snorted, trying not to laugh.

They stared at him.

"Sorry…that's just funny how well he's got you all tamed."

Then they turned to Mamoru.

"What are they talking about?" Iwao asked.

He blinked.

"I have no clue."  
"Yeah!" Huyu choked a minute, "You don't have ANY clue about you guys spreading the news of my gift? Or of Kaimu? Or AEKA?" He actually grabbed him by the shirt in a threat.

_'Why is it abuse Mamoru day?'_ Mamoru wondered.

"It's not in my place to say."

"What?" Nao was lost.

"They've got their own agenda. Haven't you noticed?" Emi asked.  
They didn't believe her.

"How the HELL do we get Benjiro back?" Huyu finally asked the question that should have come first.

"We'll get him back when Shin'ichi says it's safe."  
"I don't give a DAMN what he says!" Huyu threw him slightly, "He's screwed with us enough! Let ME do my job and just keep him out of danger."

"We're up against Masters. Extra precautions must be taken."  
"Masters? What?" Iwao asked.

"Will you people keep up?" Eita asked.

"I'll explain later." Kenji leaned in.

"So what the hell are you expecting? Us to camp out and wait for you to do something?" Huyu asked.

"No. I expect you to leave this to those of us who actually have experience in the spiritual protection and hiding."  
"Yeah. Go run along children." Nao was brushing them aside with her hands.

"That includes you guys." Mamoru scoured.

They looked at him in shock?

"What?" Iwao asked.

"You don't want out help?" Kenji asked.

"You'll only get in our way. You're oblivious in this area."  
"No way in HELL I'm leaving you guys alone. You'd disappear and screw our ass somehow." Huyu explained.

Never seemed to fail yet.

"NONE of us are going anywhere. We're a team and we don't take orders from you." Emi stepped to Huyu's side.

"Yeah. And Shin'ichi's our friend. He's in trouble, we can help." Iwao insisted.

Mamoru crunched his eyebrows.

"There's no point in you-"

Hotaka moved to hit him again; Mamoru got smart and ducked.

"They wanna stay let em. They'll murder each other soon enough anyways." Hotaka paused, thinking, "Or I will. Either way they'll be dead within a week."

Oh crap.

All faced one another.

And

No one was leaving.

That meant….

They were stuck with each other.


	97. The Insanity Gene

**The Insanity Gene**

* * *

_**February 12, 2011**_

* * *

_**~Spirit World~**_

* * *

Benjiro didn't move.

Or he did.

But didn't know if he did.

No sight.

No sound.

No feel.

He breathed in and out.

But if he didn't, he wasn't sure it'd matter.

Coldness was the closest thing you could compare it to. Something that made your hair stand up…that made your eyes droop.

When you're tired, but too scared to sleep.

He just counted. It kept him sane to know that this wasn't eternity.

_"Benjiro."_ It was the only that'd ever come.

He knew it was Yasuo's voice.

Calling him.

He was supposed to seek him out. But he didn't want to.

Yasuo lied to him too.

Everyone has.

Yasuo from the start. Shin'ichi about everything. Kaimu about being a prodigy. Huyu about his gift. Emi about…her feelings. Nakajima about being a jackass. Aeka about her past. Hotaka about his alliance.

There was nothing to rely on.

Leave him here in his little hole.

It made more sense.

Nothing to worry about.

He's dead.

That was a pretty safe assumption.

Which mean they lost.

He could accept that.

Shin'ichi got what he desired. Huyu, Eita and Emi were adjusting. Trying to figure out step three or four.

Just leave it like that.

_"Benjiro."_ It was persistent.

Luckily, so was he.

He had no intention of swaying.

The first decision he'd made was to not wander.

If it's eternity so be it.

Hours passed.

Just lying back without thinking would have driven him mad before.

But this was the first time in forever he could not think.

Perhaps death was good.

* * *

There seemed to be only one way for the groups to be able to remain within distance of each other and not go at the throat.

And that was by denying the others existence completely.

Huyu didn't trust Shin'ichi to be out of his sight; believing they'd take off the moment they had the chance.

Two separate camps, only about twenty paces away; it was the most awkward any of them could have seen.

For a while Hotaka and Mamoru pushed off to the side, talking about something that they wouldn't let any one else here no matter how sly Kenji attempted to sneak.

After about ten minutes Mamoru ordered Hotaka to rest, claiming he could stay on the night watch.

The spirit had protested for the longest time, believing it wasn't necessary, or at minimum take shifts.

Mamoru was a rock on his decision, finally breaking Hotaka to agree.

He was snide about it, but seeing someone he actually considerably trusted put him at ease enough to rest.

Nao, Iwao, Izumi and Kenji followed, aware Mamoru was always the best for protecting surroundings. The others still found themselves unsettled.

Trusting Mamoru as an alarm was a joke. The others leaving them alone while they slept was a joke.

They had to have their own security.

Huyu took no question that he, being the male, ought to stay awake and make sure nothing went wrong.

He figured the Master energy would ensure him enough stamina for a while, even without the physical rest.

By accident on both when choosing posts, they ended in the worst position for the time. Both were leaning against a tree…both facing another from opposite sides with only fifteen feet separating them.

Huyu recognized the problem very quickly, but didn't have the dignity to move.

That'd be saying he was intimidated…or that Mamoru got the better of him. No. If there was a problem Mamoru could move himself.

Mamoru wouldn't have minded moving, but understood the point Huyu was making and wouldn't back down.

For over an hour it was nothing but glowering.

Mamoru would just look straight ahead, blinking once every minute while Huyu would glare back, refusing to head the contest.

After the two grew over that it was a matter of keeping entertained.

Huyu attempted to distract himself, playing with his gift in what ways he could.

Analyzing Shin'ichi's energy, poking around it to find every detail.

Commit it to memory.

But it was already memorized.

Because there seemed not one section different than Benjiro's.

Naos he perceived carefully, making sure to keep it fresh in his head.

Iwao and Izumi….check.

Mamoru.

It sent a shudder down his back.

He still didn't understand how this worked….it was odd.

Not natural.

And that was good enough for him.

After impossible time, he began to trace in the dirt, playing with water in his hand, summoning and dismissing his seal.

A person can only distract for so long.

Mamoru, on the other hand, had no difficulties.

Focus was the only thing that mattered to him.

It was unlikely, but anything could happen. He was prepared to make the escape alarm any moment.

A shadow.

It was streaming, full pace.

Passing Huyu, the master jumped, believing it to be an attack until it followed through to Mamoru.

At night it was dangerous.

There were more shadows than anything else.

If you expose yourself so openly to them, it'd put you at risk.

They could overtake you.

Summon and keep you prisoner.

But this was an emergency.

It flooded him through the bones, whispering a silent message.

He felt the change and understood.

Still at a safe distance, but they were suspicious now.

They would need to relocate soon.

"What the hell is that?" Huyu hissed from his side.

Mamoru was astonished.

Could he not tell?

"A shadow."

Was that not clear enough?

Obviously not.

"What…you bend that or something?"

His ignorance was pathetic.

"Shadows aren't an element. They're individual, detached energy. I don't bend them. I control them."

…

"That's the same thing…"

"No. It's not. Bending is manipulating a lifeless object to do your bidding. Controlling is having others obey your will."

…

"So…what it's like if water could talk back to me every time I made it hit something?"  
"It's beyond your comprehension." Mamoru dismissed.

…

"What was your loyal servant doing then?"

"I sent out a group to let me know where the Masters hunting us were."  
Of course.

That makes perfect sense.

"Where are they then?"

"About four hundred miles from here. We aren't in any immediate trouble but it'd be best to move in the morning."

Huyu narrowed his eyebrows.  
"Benjiro was sealed to the volcano wasn't he? We shouldn't leave here then."

"They don't know that Benjiro was sealed and even if they did they refuse to go anywhere near lava. He's safe. Shin'ichi, on the other hand, needs to avoid them at all cost."

"Don't they work for him?"  
"It's more complicated than I'm willing to explain. For all you need to know is that tomorrow Shin'ichi has to move to a safe place. I'm taking him whether you guys come or not is your own choice."  
Huyu didn't like the tone.

But arguing would be pointless.

* * *

**_~Spirit World~_**

* * *

Benjiro took a breath.

He lied.

He was like everyone, not true to his word. He'd just needed time to make sure he could think about everything happening.

Make sure his head was right.

Benjiro had expected hours of walk, light to reflect him back to an angled filled cloud with golden gates.

Yet it was only a moment of a stagger before fog rolled in, his weight regaining with each step and a chill to his skin.

Yasuo was waiting for him, a room with just a hint of light in a grey background.

Benjiro didn't bow.

He walked straight towards him; no hello or greeting.

Just waiting.

Yasuo wanted him.

So he'll say what needs to be said.

The behavior wasn't unnoticed.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation?" Yasuo raised his eyebrow.

"Nope." Benjiro popped his lips, "You can save whatever cover story you and Shin'ichi made."

Yasuo smirked.

"You've lost faith in me haven't you?"

"I think I have a pretty good reason why."

"Then I shall defend the fact that I never once allowed Shin'ichi to take a move that would harm you."  
"Really? Putting his best friend inside me wasn't dangerous at all?"  
"No. That was perhaps the safest move Shin'ichi made."

"To keep me in line right?"

"Benjiro, I do not agree with Shin'ichi plans. I don't even know them. He doesn't share much with me. I only learned of your possession after I became aware of Hotaka's disappearance."  
"And yet you gave that BSed excuse about how you put Hotaka in me."  
"Because it was a rational decision. Hotaka has spent enough time in the spirit world to have a safe mind. He's unstable but mentally he can think clearer than Shin'ichi. If he agreed to help him out then he must believe that it is the most logical choice."  
"Yeah. The maniac kid is rational. I completely believe you." Benjiro's voice was dry.

Yasuo sighed.

"This isn't something-"  
"That I can understand. Yadayada. I've heard that before." Benjiro brushed, "I'm sick of everyone having this 'oh great reason' yet they don't think I'm good enough to hear it!"

The elder avatar understood.

"That's why I'm going to show you."

Benjiro face dropped, he managed to lock his jaw before it'd fall.

Wait.

"I told you. I don't trust what you say. I don't want some petty excuse."

There is always a catch.  
"No. In fact. I won't even explain it."  
…

Wait.

That's effective how?

"…Um…then you want me to….guess or what?"

Yasuo smirked.

"Shin'ichi began like you. Or as you had been. He's always been cautious, but the more time he had to see the development and learn of others influence…the more corrupt he became. After Hotaka's death he closed his mind off to all of us in the spirit world. He's treading in waters that no one here can approve of. It's dangerous."  
Based on the tone Benjiro could add just a bit of support to the theory that Yasuo wasn't all for Shin'ichi.

"My view is biased. I know how it must end and have known from the start. I cannot even begin to think what Shin'ichi is planning, no plans he says can be trusted. Therefore I'll let you see what they had. You have no prior information. Perhaps you'll-"  
"Be able to figure it out?" Benjiro asked.

Use him as a test subject?

If he learns the same way Shin'ichi did, he'll have the same thoughts right?

No. He didn't believe that.

"Shin'ichi and I don't think alike. He's all about…well getting whatever he wants. I'm…" Ok, he likes getting what he wants as well…"I can't think on such a large scale."

"It's not about mental capability. It's about emotional stability and understanding. It's key to the spirits to understand what danger Shin'ichi poses."

* * *

Huyu opened his eyes.

He knew he had been falling asleep…boredom got the better of him, it wasn't for long. Only about an hour…the sun giving off the time of about seven.

He did what he could to keep his gift in full alert, any difference would wake him up; nothing that'd put the others in danger.

But something was wrong.

He stared straight across…and Mamoru was gone.

But his gift said he was there….but not all.

It felt as though he were spread out, very thin and faint.

How was that possible?

Squinting his eyes; he focused hard, Mamoru immediately appearing.

He had to blink several times to ensure this was right.

"How the hell you do that?" He asked.

Mamoru didn't have an emotion.

Just straight….plain.

"Do what?"

"You…you weren't there a minute ago."

Or he was…but not all there.

Mamoru hated the stupid.  
"I connected to the shadow to reimburse my energy. It makes me a bit more difficult for people to notice."

Huyu aligned his jaw.

So…he could turn invisible?

How useful.

He stood up, dusting the dirt off the back of his pants, he stretched his arms.

Ok.

Official Day One of hell.

Joy.

Under most situations, they didn't feel the need to use tents.  
Most of the time they could make it to a hotel, saving them the trouble all together.

Other nights they'd just rough it, Huyu would carry equal amount as the others though never used a blanket or pillow, perfefctly fine on the floor.

He'd just offer his to Emi -or throw it at Benjiro's/Eita's head- to even it out.

Yet today Eita made her and Emi one of earth, shielding them from the others no doubt.

Huyu didn't blame them.

Rapping on the top, he normally didn't give a damn when people were up.

Actually he was usually the last one to be willing to move.

But now didn't seem a good time to be lazy.

The front panel opened, to his surprise both were already up and changed. Eita set the glasses aside and returned to her goggles, as she always did when they weren't in the eyes of others.

"We need to talk." Emi said.

Huyu raised his eyebrows.

Serious time.

Ducking inside before crossing his legs, the door sliding back in place.

"I've heard those words a few times but I'm about ninety percent sure it doesn't have the same meaning this time…"

"What the hell are we going to do with them?" Eita didn't bait at the joke.

She cracked her knuckles in emphasis on her annoyance level.

He was pretty sure they wouldn't be able to do what SHE wanted to.

"What can we do? In technical terms they do outnumber us." He pointed out.

Not even the master card was an advantage.

Just because he'd defeated Nao once didn't mean he considered her anything less.

"I don't like the idea of us sticking with them." Emi rubbed her shoulders.

None of them did.

"If they're telling the truth…then Benjiro's in the spirit world and Hotaka's the only thing keeping him alive. That means we can't let him out of our sight. If he goes off and gets killed then we're screwed."  
"Yeah cause he's a pro at remaining alive right?" Eita growled.

"But Shin'ichi'll be the only one who'll be able to bring him back." Emi knew they were stuck.

"Yeah…and I highly doubt any of the others are going to be leaving so long as he's here."

'What the hell is their business anyways?" Eita asked, "Why can't they just go stay in their freakin mansion."

"They said it wasn't part of the plan, so I'm guessing that means there's problems there right now."

Eita moaned.

"How do we even know they'll bring him back?" Emi considered.

"Because I'll kill them if they don't." Huyu wasn't even kidding.

That didn't comfort her.

"I say we just-"  
"We aren't trying to take them hostage." Huyu rolled his eyes.

Please stick to a bit of realism.

She huffed.

"So…then what?" Emi asked.

"I'm working on it…" He sucked on his lower lip, "But for now, just don't get in trouble." He directed to Eita.

This satisfied no one.

"Fine. But I swear that Master slut better not try to use her gift on me." Eita growled.

"Good point. Neither of you look at her when she has her energy released."

Better safe than sorry.

Both nodded.

Eita lowered the tent after a few more seconds; Izumi was now up, attempting to wake Iwao with gentle nudges. Mamoru hadn't moved from his post, glancing at them as they reentered the world.

"For future references, so long as you are within a shadow that is connected to the one I reside in, I will be able to hear your conversations no matter how thick you those walls are." He closed his eyes, leaning his black hair to the trunk.

The three of them tensed, realizing the shade from their tree passed slightly over him as well.

"Creepo." Eita's face scrunched.

Iwao moaned and rolled over, good enough for Izumi.

She decided to check on Shin'ichi again, running her hands over his chest.

_'The heartbeat was lower than expected…lungs taking very shallow breaths only, they just seemed….asleep.'_

Very light, very faint.

She didn't know how to treat this.

He should have waken up by now…

Iwao stayed near her, pushing a pebble around with his finger.

He glanced at them.

What exactly was he supposed to think?

Why were they here?

He didn't like it.

Hotaka rolled to his side.

Still asleep.

"Breakfast!" Nao called out, she reentered the group from the east, where the town laid.

Huyu frowned when he saw how she improvised her robe.

The top was sewn to give the impression of a dress, though it fanned out in the back, showing the same black pants. Shoulder length gloves and the hunting boots of the Archers.

Well…it was better that she hides her status he supposed.

Her make-up was considerably lighter, hair pushed back in a head band, you wouldn't really reconized her unless you knew to look for the sly shimmer in her eye.

Kenji followed quickly, his hair combed to resemble a bowl, the usually spikes calmed, he had two grocery luggage of his own.

Mamoru picked up a rock.

And then threw it at Hotaka.

The spirit jumped up, about to attack before slumping down.

"Get up." Mamoru demanded.

Hotaka moaned.

"What the hell….ugh…" His natural liveliness wasn't quite restored, though he didn't appear a war victim quite so much.

Rubbing his eyes, his head was a big pile of fuzz.

Nao set her items, down next to Mamoru, glancing at the three extras.

And then removed her headband, shaking her hair into the natural shags she enjoyed.

Kenji went to Huyu, and handed the bags over, "Here. We guessed, so hope you like it." He smiled.

The Master was shocked, hesitating.

"We don't need your damn hand outs. We can get our own food." Eita growled.

"Oh don't be stingy. I wouldn't have but Mamoru said we had to so shut up and be grateful." Nao snuffed

Now THAT was a shock.

Huyu looked around Kenji to stare in disbelief at Mamoru.

He had taken out what appeared to be a breakfast biscuit, already chewing his first bite.

…

"This how you treat all the people you despise?"

He blinked.

…

"Shin'ichi always repays his debts. I'd suspect that if he was capable of having a say he'd ensure you'd be given fair treatment considering how much trouble this is putting you through." He said before taking another bite.

Emi wasn't sure where to put that.

An apology almost?

Huyu nodded his head.

And accepted.

"Thank you." He, of course, addressed this to Kenji.

The one he could stand.  
Bag still near him, he began to reach inside to find his money when Mamoru spoke again, "Don't bother. We're millionaires. Intercepting cash from you would just be a pain to carry around."

Huyu didn't like the idea of just taking this.

But he needed to be sensible.

In technical sense, they still owed him compensation.

Shin'ichi had told him so at the Southern Water Tribe.

And with Aeka…and now this with Benjiro, he considered how little paying for food was.

There were four breakfast burritos and two breakfast sandwiches.

Already aware of tastes, Emi took a single burrito, Huyu two burritos and a sandwich, Eita a burrito sandwich.

All were eating within a minute, needing to restore energy.

"Wait! You guys got that from the town?" Hotaka, awake now, asked.

"Yup." Nao was applying more lipstick, turning her lips a blood red.

After smearing the bottom lip she popped them.

"What the hell! Don't you know they-"  
"They had my permission to go." Mamoru cut in, "They paid in cash and were obviously dressed a bit more discreetly than usual."  
Hotaka glanced them over

Kenji took that moment to ruffle his hair to a messy spike head.

"Oh….what about-"  
"All of the tracking devises have been disabled, including the one on Shin'ichi's watch and bike."

…

Hotaka blinked.

Oh…

"Good boy, look who's taking charge!" He patted Mamoru's head.

Huyu choked on his laugh.

"I'd ask you stop undermining but then I reminded that it's pointless." He grabbed the hand by the wrist, glaring before releasing.

Hotaka laughed.

"Hell like I'll ever give you credit."

"Just out of curiosity…why is it you send me to scary shadowland any time I even poke you and yet this guy's allowed to play you like a wussy?" Iwao asked.

"Cause he's scared of me." Hotaka folded his arms.

A shadow shot from Mamoru's side, wrapping around Hotaka's ankle and lifting him a foot off the ground, hair near sweeping the dirt.

"Whoa! When'd you learn that!" He asked.

Iwao shrank back, now seeing the shadowbender he always knew.

"I fear you?" Mamoru repeated.

"Yup." Hotaka didn't even hesitate.

'Yeah….cause that makes total sense…' Huyu raised his eyebrow, swallowing bacon.

Mamoru just looked at him.

…

….

…..

…..

"Ok….I could do this for hours before but with a body I guess the blood in your head gets you dizzy…." Hotaka double blinked, his face seeming to turn red.

…

…..

….

…..

…

_'This is surprisingly entertaining.' _Eita munched.

….

…

"Is this supposed to prove a point?"  
"Actually I believe you'll be easier to stand if you pass out."

…..

…

….

….

Hotaka began during curl ups, touching his toes with his hands.

"Really?" Mamoru shouldn't have been surprised.

"May as well make this useful."

The shadow dropped, Hotaka barely managed to catch himself with his hands and accomplish a roll; missing out on a head drop.

Mamoru tossed him a wrapped up sandwich, "Now eat."

"Since when do you give orders?"

"Since I'm older now."

"Oh screw you. I don't care how I look I refuse to see you as a senior."  
"Your looks aren't the only thing that was on standby. As far as I've seen your mentality and maturity are the same."  
"Say that when I got a blade on me. Let's see who's the child."

"You need a blade?" Mamoru asked.

'_And they're on the same team?'_

"Wait, how old ARE you?" Nao asked.

Spirit boy…he said he died but how long ago?

"Thirty two."  
"Fifteen." Mamoru corrected.

"Oh shut up." Hotaka growled.  
"Then you two are the same age." Iwao confirmed.

"I'm nineteen." Hotaka defended, "This close to twenty." He held up two fingers to measure distance.

"I'm sixteen." Mamoru added.

"What?" Nao asked, "No! You're fifteen! Shin'ichi told us!"

"Yeah! First thing when we got there he said, 'Ignore Mamoru. He acts like your standard pissy fifteen year old girl.'!" Iwao quoted.

_'My faithful loyal brother…._' Mamoru glared at unconscious Shin'ichi, "Yeah…I was fifteen. Then I had a birthday, and then I turned sixteen. Just like magic." He used sarcasm in the last bit to emphasize.

"Yeah. You're fake birthday right?" Hotaka smirked.

"Same thing."  
"Fake birthday?" Huyu asked..

"Yeah. He didn't know what it was, and since he was like Shin'chi's shadow we just gave him the day after his."

"Shin'ichi's birthday passed?"

"Yeah…January 1st." Mamoru shrugged.

"WHAT?" Kenji jumped up, "Why didn't you tell us!" Aeka had still been there too!

She would have made them a cake!

"You guys know everything huh?" Huyu smirked at their previous claim.

Even THEIR group knew everyone's birthday.

Eita's: July 18th. Emi's: June 3rd. Huyu's: February 5th. Aeka's December 19th.

"Wait he's eighteen!" Nao burst out from the side.

Mamoru nodded.

Her shoulders shrunk, "Aw….that means he's legal now…"

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" Kenji asked.

Mamoru didn't respond.

Hotaka mouthed something to him, and then smirked.

Mamoru pointed to the food, "Eat. We don't have time to waste."

Hotaka made a face.

And then held up the sandwhich in front of his face.

His face crunched.

…

"What now?" Mamoru asked.

"Don't know…."

"It's not the best breakfast food but I mean it's not gonna give you food poisoning or anything." Nao assured.

Hotaka stared at it.

Peeling the wrapping slowly…there was bread and egg.

Eggs….bacon…bread…cheese.

Did he like cheese?

He tried to remember the flavor, but it kept drawing a blank.

And the bread…bread was softer wasn't it?

Bacon was meat…those were salty. Is salt good?

He wanted to say yes….

"Did you forget how to eat?" Mamoru asked.

"NO!" Hotaka quickly defended, "I'm just not hungry."  
By mockery of fate, his stomach growled precisely three seconds after these words escaped his mouth.

Everyone stared at him.  
"Well…shut up." He nearly blushed embarrassed.

"If you're dead, do you need to eat?" Kenji asked.

"He's supposed to be keeping Benjiro's body alive right? Benjiro needs to eat." Huyu dismissed.

Hotaka continued to stare at it.

It was just weird…

"Open mouth and close." Eita showed an example.  
"I KNOW!" He defended.  
And then he realized everyone was staring at him, "What?" He asked, and then took a bite just to show an example.

He chewed with determination to prove a point.

Swallowing, it shocked him.  
Feeling the food run down him and drop to his stomach.

He tried not to react, giving a fake smile.

"See?"

"Congratulations." Eita finished her burrito, wiping her hands on her pants.

Mamoru stood up.

"Finish eating. We'll leave in fifteen minutes." He directed towards the rest.

They nodded.

Nao handed him the second bag, which the others only now noticed remained unopened.

He slipped his hand and pulled something out, keeping it locked in his fist so the others could only catch a glimpse; he tossed the remainder of the items to Hotaka.

"Here. Now stay outta my clothes." He demanded.

Resting the sandwich in his lap, Hotaka quickly pulled out the black robe shirt, pants, shoes, socks and boxers.

"Anyone got scissors?" He asked.

"It's fine for right now. Accessorize it later." Mamoru growled.

Hotaka paused.

"So…you want these back?" He gestured at his dresswear, "Cause…I didn't have any underwear so I'm just goin comman-"  
"Keep it." Mamoru squeezed his eyes, shaking his head.

Hotaka smirked, eating the burger with new enthusiasm.

Mamoru approached Huyu.

The master eyed him.

"We need to discuss how this'll work." He motioned for him to follow.

Huyu wanted to say that they were a team.

If Mamoru had something to say it could be said in front of all of them.

But then he considered the facts.

Both of them were guardians. Or, were guardians with actual avatars at least. Which meant that right now they needed to consider what was best.

See if there was a middle ground for them.

He followed him away from the groups; a two minute walk of silence, Huyu kept tabs on the others.

Making sure no one tried anything.

Not just the enemy either; Eita was quite fixed on doing SOME kind of damage to Shin'ichi. It was concerning.

When Mamoru paused Huyu made sure to step out of the connecting shadows, remaining in the patch of sun a cloudy day offered.

"I can keep my group under control, with the exception of Hotaka. I suspect you can do the same?" He asked.

Huyu was leader now wasn't he?

Before they all just agreed on things together, a democracy.

But it seemed more now than before that his decision was what they obeyed.

"Yeah. We won't kill anyone. So long as you guys don't make a move first." He added the end to emphasize the threat.

Mamoru faced him.

"Right now my main focus is making sure that Shin'ichi is safe. As you can tell he isn't and will not be in any position to fight for a while. I've seen him in this state twice. Both times it took months for him to fully recover." He explained, "This won't be the case here, however he won't be able to do much. Don't be expecting him to be able to fix this immediately."

Huyu had suspected as much.

"Why's he so weak?"

Didn't seem to be the part the avatar would play.

"Transferring spirits and tying on to earth isn't simple. His energy is different than benders and mine. Normally he has…back-ups I suppose you could say. But right now his supply has been cut off because of technicalities."

_'Is he a robot?'_ Huyu twitched in confusion.

"You aren't going to clarify are you?"

"My job is to protect Shin'ichi. Unlike you, it's what I was training for my entire life. Keeping his weaknesses out of the public's ear is one of the job requirements."

"I'm not going to go release it to the press or nothin. This involves us just as much as you guys."

"No. You guys are caught in the boat, but you cannot compare how much this will destroy us to how much of an inconvenience it is to you."

"Benjiro's DEAD thanks to you guys! The only thing that can bring him back is Shin'ichi. How is that NOT equal to you?"

"Because we've been planning this for years. Shin'ichi's freedom and mentality is on the line. Benjiro was his lifeline, and if Shin'ichi goes down everyone else does."

Huyu frowned.

"That's not fair."

"It's not a game. If the time comes that it's a credible threat then Shin'ichi or Hotaka will say so. Only then will I explain."

White hair swayed in disapproval.

"What?" Mamoru asked.

"Just, you're suppose to be all tough n' stuff, yet you're just a laggy boy who does what he's told. It's odd."

"Hotaka and Shin'ichi already have enough problems acknowledging the other's opinion. They fight for charge and I have no intention of getting involved in that. I protect Shin'ichi. So long as I can continue that I'm satisfied."

"Right…"

Mamoru didn't like the tone, but decided to let it pass.

"With luck we won't have to stay like this for too long, however until then, be cautious of Hotaka."

Huyu raised his eyebrows.

"We've spent the past few months with him. We know he's not the easiest guy to-"

"No." Mamoru shook his head, "His attitude is much better actually. Expect it to only decrease."

Huyu folded his arms.

"Worse than he already is?"

Mamoru hesitated.

"He's not sane. As a spirit it was ok because he was dominate. But now that he's restricted to the limitations of a mortal, I suspect it'll start to slip again."

"You consider him sane now?"

Mamoru couldn't explain it right.

Not without giving anything away.

"Just don't agitate him."

"Yeah. Cause THAT'S easy."

"And don't mention Takeshi." Mamoru added, nearly forgetting for a moment.

"Lots of rules here. Not really seeming a leveled agreement."  
"We'll make up for it later. Consult Shin'ichi once this is finished and I'm sure he'll-"  
"No. I don't want know stupid reward compensation. There's only two things I can see that will make up for all of this."

Not even make-up.

Only come close to equally out.

Mamoru waited for them.

"Firstly, for the spies in our group to stop. No more of you guys trying to watch us-"  
"I cannot guarantee anything, especially when it's this close to the the invasion-"  
"And that's the second." Huyu added.

Mamoru's was surprised.

"Support during the invasion."

"Support?"

"Yeah. Not sayin you have to fight or anything, but you guys have contacts and know the capital." Even if it meant going down to their level. He was willing to do so.

Mamoru couldn't say anything.

That wasn't his call.

Shin'ichi had a whole different set for the invasion plans…he hadn't even reviewed it all.

The only proper way to respond was with a nod.

"I'll see what I can do."

Huyu was surprised it wasn't an immediate no, concluding the previous theory that perhaps they weren't completely against the Fire Lord's death.

Seems even when they're sticking to their plan, they're still caught in the other's.

"And," He slipped in, "I don't want Nao having her energy released."

"You don't want her using her gift."

"No. I know that it's transferred through seeing her with her real appearance and all, and I don't want the girls being infected. No illusions, no nothin. I'll know if anythins messin with their heads."  
Mamoru nodded.

"Then I can only request that you follow your own rules." He opened his palm face up, revealing white gloves.

Huyu didn't move.

It was a slap in the face for him to be told to keep himself covered.

Not even during full moons anymore, he was capable of controlling himself.

"During the raid of the Water Tribe, you unintentionally killed one of Nao's closest colleague with your gift. She is not going to be at ease with your gift being at easy access when hers has been restricted."

It wasn't about being fair.

Stop lying.

Huyu knew he just didn't trust him not to go taking the others energy.

Compromise is compromise .

Even if he was getting the sucky end of the deal.

"Fine." He took them with a grudge.

* * *

Benjiro was standing alone.

It was dark, a quarter moon with a pure white rug beneath him.

Dark red walls, the contrast was odd but seemingly fit. Shady wooded cabinets and tables aligned with pots and portraits.

He was confused.

Seems if you simply even think about saying you'll help, Yasuo sends you away as though you praised loyalty until death.

He was half enraged by the lack of say, but knew this meant he could get answers.

Worth the price.

So far, at least.

He walked straight, freezing when the door opened.

His chin hit his chest, having to lower the gaze to watch the three year old in sight.

Her back was turned but he could tell she was cautious of exiting.

Probably sneaking out after bed time.

Black hair to her shoulders, dressed in a matching burgundy long sleeved top and pants, she was barefoot.

Benjiro hesitated.

Could they see him?

_'No stupid…every movie says memories can't see you.'_ He told himself.

How sad that he still felt the need to reference them.

But it still made logical sense.

A memory has already happened.

It's not like he could interact with the past. It was a figment.

She took off.

Benjiro was astonished by how fast she was, but still found no problem keeping up, his age giving him a clear advantage.

"And….now I play follow the leader?"

Well…Yasuo always had a strange way of explaining things.

At least it beat sitting around.

Sort of.

Someone rounded the corner and the girl took cover behind a pot that was unnecessarily large and decorative.

"Smart kid." He gave unheard credit.

It looked like a servant; he walked through the hall without so much as glancing to the side.

Brushing the hair from her face, Benjiro studied the features.

Purple eyes.

For a minute he gaped, believing this to be Hotaka's sister.

But there was something off.

The nose wasn't as round…and the curve of the eyes….a glisten without light…even the shade seemed a tone or so too… he dropped his jaw.

"Hotaka?" He gaped.

Once he saw it he felt like a fool for not before.

The child took off again, running without watching.

Benjiro was dumbfounded, forgetting to follow until he'd lost sight, chasing to catch up.

He never realized how much toddlers looked like each other….turns out something as simple as a haircut could make the difference from being seen as a girl or a boy.

Haha.

Something he has to hold over Hotaka now.

Hotaka slipped through a door and closed it before Benjiro could enter.

He frowned, and then walked straight, fazing through without thought.

_'Awesome.'_

It was a nursery.

Giant stuffed animals with Fire Nation symbol borders and a lighter shade of pink for wall, the curtains were black, shaded to keep the star's lights out.

The crib had one side off, allowing for the sleeper to get up and out with ease, though still too small for a regular bed.

Benjiro came closer, observing the sleeping child.

THIS was Hotaka's sister.

Her long purple colored hair was a mesh against the white sheets, rounded face with cheeks a grandma simply had to pinch.

The chest lifted and felt, a hand resting above her head on her pillow while the other hid beneath the comforter, Hotaka just stared at her.

There wasn't something right.

His eyes didn't look how they should. No mindless wandering or easy distractions.

They were locked, focused, a beat in them that wasn't encouraging.

Hotaka reached into his pants and pulled out a knife.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Benjiro wanted to know what genius gave him THAT!

And how long the kid had been walking with that in his pants…

He looked back to the baby, aware he wouldn't actually kill her.

After all…he saw a picture when she was older….that is this sister correct?

It all matched, so this was obviously just a bluff.

Everything about her appearance matched what would grow up to be an older version as seen in the photograph.

Except the scar across her face.

Benjiro crunched his eyebrows, "Oh are you that cold?" He asked.

Hotaka moved closer, no waiver or hesitation; he stood over her, taking breaths.

"What are you doing?" The woman's voice shocked both of them, Hotaka slowly turning around to look at the maid.

Gold eyes with deep black hair tied into a messy bun…Benjiro wasn't good with genetic comparisons.

But this lady did seem to have a strong resemblance to Hotaka's sister….the same nose, the dark lashes…

She had the same…look as him. Not necessarily how his physical appearance reflected, but the way that he stood, the stance similar.

_'His mom.' Benjiro_ made a note.

Hotaka's face was straight; he said nothing, holding the knife.

"What are you planning? To kill her? Or just injure?" She didn't move.

The toddler lifted the weapon.

"I'll kill. People…talk say me kill." Hotaka speech wasn't the best…but he knew what he wanted to say. It was transferring from his brain to his mouth that made him overthink and stumble, "Animals killed by me. I kill her too."

Hearing this from a child not even four feet makes a chill run up your spine.

"Why?"

Benjiro didn't like her.

There was something about her…a twitch in the eye... A tremble in the voice… it was unsettling.

Hotaka paused, having to think.

And then he pointed to her eyes, "Like mine. They mean bad. I'll kill bad before bad gets badder."

"Bad?" She choked, "Evil? A disgrace? Those words can only describe you." She whispered.

There was a gloss in the eyelids; a tear that wasn't going to fall…that would instead haunt her gaze.

Hotaka didn't comprehend.

"I'll kill."

He meant it.

"No. You won't." She pulled something from a robe.

A gun.

"Oh damn!" Benjiro still felt the need to jump back.

Definitely not the mother of the year.

The child just breathed.

"You're a mistake…I knew you'd be doing something like this…but it seems you cannot even hold off until you can understand your actions…" She stepped closer.

Hotaka moved back, keeping the bladed hand up.

"But you know what you're doing don't you? You're not so naïve…you just don't care."

Head lowered, there were daggers in Hotaka's eyes.

"Fire Nation deserves to die." He growled, "They're no good."

His mother was fast.

It seemed only one step yet she'd made it across the room, a _SMACK_ as her hand came in contact with his face, she was shaking.

"Fire Nation? YOU'RE Fire Nation!" She screamed, "You're their PRINCE." She reminded him.

"I WAS RIGHT!" Benjiro felt accomplished.

"YOU…you have to kill YOURSELF if you want the evil gone! There IS no difference! Nothing that you can hate the Fire Nation for!"

Hotaka didn't look her in the eye.

"Fire Nation need die…" He repeated.

"No. You do…" It hurt her to say this.

Benjiro could tell this had been a debate.

Her attitude was too set, in _a 'I don't want to do this'_ way.

But Hotaka only heard the death wish.

And it activated something in his mind.

A spark lit in him; a violet light burst from his irises, he blasted her with air.

Weak and poorly preformed, it was enough to send her crashing into the dresser.

There wasn't a second of wait.

He dashed at the bed, jumping on top the baby.

She was awake, staring him, eyes unblinking.

Hotaka's face was demon, anger shooting from every vessel; face red as he grabbed the knife.

Benjiro actually screamed at him to not be an idiot.

But the dagger was jerked.

Across her face, blood ran down as she began to scream.

"Shut up! Shut up!" He grabbed her shoulders and jerked her up and down, "Bad! Fire Nation! Die!"

He would have stabbed if the mother hadn't intervened, jerking him away.

"DEMON! YOUR-RE…YOUR NOTHING ELSE! NOTHING BUT A DEMON!"

Hotaka dropped the knife, barely able to understand this phrase, "Demon." He repeated.

The mother gasped with a stumble away.  
"A demon that came from me….that I made…" Her words were hisses, denial.

Hand still on his shoulder, her nails dug into the bone, near piercing skin.

The baby was bawling, waiting for the care that she required but wouldn't see any time soon.

"Mama…" Hotaka tried to take her hands from him, yet they seemed to cling themselves to the body.

"Demon…you came from me…how it have came from me…the same…the same…"  
Hotaka tried to push her away, feeling a bruise beneath the pressure.

"Why…why….I made it…I –I'm sorry. They told me I had to. That it would help." She wasn't looking at Hotaka anymore.

Benjiro saw that grasp of sanity snap, she wasn't clear, sense was twisted and messed.

"Mama…" He tried again, trying as hard as he could to push away.

"GET OUT!" She screamed, "LEAVE! LEAVE MY CHILD ALONE!"  
This was the closest Benjiro ever saw Hotaka grow to tears, one spilling over as he desperately attempted to break free.

The maid laughed.

A sad…unstable laugh, "But you can't can you? No…he's gone…gone so now you're him….your him and there never was a child was there? Just a demon…" Her eyes drifted to the corner in the room, a cracking smile.

"Let go!" Hotaka screamed.

Benjiro's ears were ringing from the volume of the cries.

"A demon…I can fix that." She lifted the gun to his head, "If I fix it then it's ok. It's ok right?"

Hotaka didn't move, shaking and letting the rest of the water flow down his cheeks, "Mama?"

"I-I don't need to worry. You're a demon. Just the demon. Your bendings show it. That's all….the demons. I'll send you back. Where you belong…keep you away from everyone else…" The last second she burst to tears.

"But it's my fault…they told me I had to…I had to…and then again….and then AGAIN but I couldn't…they want me to now…I can't…not again, not after you. YOU DEMON!"

The door burst open, a group of guards standing in shock of the scene.

Even worse.

The mother caught one look at them and lost it all.

And turned the gun on herself, to her temple.

And pulled.

Benjiro jumped back, unable to move as bits of the brain fell to the floor, the body fell on the closest person.

Hotaka.

He was smooshed; his mother's remains, bleeding head just beside his as the body crushed his own, no doubt feeling the warmth of her blood and coldness of life.

People scrambled, to baby, to Hotaka.

Benjiro wanted to forgive him for everything. To say that this was an excuse.

Just one look in his eyes.

Hotaka obviously already had problems.

But he could tell it changed. The way he shook, his eyes looking at nothing…scarred.

Benjiro recalled how voices haunted Hotaka, his mother's voice always whispering in his ear.

And every time it did, he must recall this scene.

The guy…he wasn't kidding when he said he was jacked up.


	98. Replaced

**Replaced**

* * *

_**February 13th, 2011**_

* * *

Benjiro learned by watching.

Things flew by in flashes, yet he managed to retain it all.  
Hotaka and his sister were illegitimate children of the Fire Lord, results from a combined number of one night stands.

The Fire Lord had the dignity to claim them, however, giving them a home at the palace where they were treated as royals.

The Fire Lady, as easily guessed, had a less than moral attitude to them, degrading them every chance she had.

But for the sake of keeping face, they weren't known to the public.

They weren't allowed to attend regular school, had fake identities outside of the palace, private tutors with specific bending instructions and personal aids to ensure they were satisfied.

Hotaka never being.

His dual bending made everyone fear him, accusations such as demons possessing him were passed around the servants, people not knowing quite how to handle him.

He knew.  
He was an outcast.

And he accepted.

The older he got, the crueler his attitude emerged.

He'd kill animals and pets, servants would 'disappear' or would receive injuries without anyone willing to point fingers.

He was a devil, appearing to only find enjoyment in other's misfortune.

But it advanced his bending well.

He'd ignore teachers and fight them without instruction, creating moves on his own and recalling them from his own mind.

It was his visualization of others pain that guided him on how to fight.

He scared the heck out of all of them.

Except, his sister.  
Never once did she run away from him or cry when he hurt her.

She was sympathetic, caring; very considerate and cautious.

She'd assist in chores where she could, bring animals to the palace healers, practice her schooling with all willingness.

And could bend fire with earth.

She was as strong as him, though managed to maintain the same teachers throughout the course of her childhood, coming to be adored by even the Fire Lady.

Not quite enough to be acknowledged for what she was...but not so much of the deliberate torture Hotaka recieved.

Benjiro didn't understand how they could be on the same planet, much less related.

Hotaka was about eight now, in a kitchen with a night window and dim luminosity from the lamp.

The motion slowed to normal pace, obviously a key point, Benjiro looked him over.

Yes, much more like the Hotaka he knew.

The black hair lightened, a deep brown that matched Benjiro's own dyed color, still a few shades needed to make the espresso color of the current Hotaka.

It was wrapped into a ponytail, a cotton red shirt with a brown jacket and black pants; he was twirling a pocket knife.

"Ok. WHO keeps giving him these things?"Benjiro wanted to know what bright geniuses hadn't figured out that this was a bad combination.

Hotaka's eyes flashed upward, taking a defensive stance with the knife, he took a swipe.

Fighting invisible people, he still retained quite adequate motions that were attained through his training.

Slash upward, a stab down, a kick to the side, decapitation.

He was imagining it.

Benjiro could see the look in his face; that shimmer, his fascination of blood leaking into the grim smile.

Benjiro gulped.

Hotaka grew bored, sighing before lifting his head.

Undoing the tie to his hair, it fell over his shoulders.

Pulling it back into his hand, he sliced it off clean.

The dark strands fell onto the floor, the remains falling into scruffs.

They were uneven and funny looking, some sticking out and others were stringy ends.

Yet he didn't think anything of it, pulling his bag from beneath the counter and pushing the window open.

A two story drop.

And he jumped without hesitation.

A current carried him down, his feet barely making a crunch on the leaves.

He walked away without a thought.

Benjiro was sure this was what he had said before, when he ran away.

Pretty brave for an eight year old.

He knew there were some kids who ran away for stupid reasons…come back an hour later or just go hang out at a friends house for a day.

He highly doubted this case was the same.

Hotaka's little sister, she just came from nowhere, following behind like a little duckling.

The gash Hotaka had made had turned to scar, straight across her nose, it was two tones lighter than her already faint skin.

Her eyes…they just had a gleam to them that yearned for something….knowledge, curiosity.

Unlike Hotaka's devil tactic, hers were more of fascination; the kind of look that said you could tell her everything about anything and she'd be intrigued for hours.

Hotaka paused, turning around to look at her.

A pink night gown with her ridiculously long black hair tied into two braids, she blinked, bag slung over shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a sigh.

"Following."

…

"Go to your room."  
"But I want to follow you." She tilted her head.

"Zaila, no. Just got upstairs."  
"Where are YOU going?" The voice of a six year old…always so dramatized.

"Away."  
"I wanna come."

"No."  
"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause it's dangerous."  
"Why?"

"Cause no one's going to be watching me."  
"Why?"

"Cause I don't need them."  
"Why?"

"Just….go back to the house." It was an angry gesture as he pointed his finger to the mansion.

"But I want to go with you."  
"No. I'm leaving ok? There is no coming with me."  
Zaila paused, thinking.

"I'll go with you now, and then come back later. Will that be ok?"  
_'Oh the amusement of a child's thought…'_ Benjiro smirked.

"No. I'm not coming back."  
"Why?"

"Because I'm sick of this stupid place."  
"Why?"  
"I'm going to hit you." He warned.

Zaila stepped back.

Snuffing, Hotaka stalked away.

…

Zaila waited three steps before following again.  
Hotaka turned around, infuriated.

"Stay." He commanded.

She shook her head.

"I told you. I'm not going on a stupid trip. I'm leaving. FOREVER." He was trying so hard to get a message through a head blocked by three feet of cement.  
"And I'm coming."  
"NO you're not." Hotaka's had a hand cringing to smack her.

"But you're my big brother." She smiled.

"No. Not anymore. Suzume's your brother. Just stick to him."

Suzume. The Fire Lord. Benjiro remembered the pictures he'd seen, trying to downgrade that to how he'd appear here was difficult.

Their half-brother.  
"You're silly. He can't be my brother."  
"He is. He's prince and your princess. The perfect freakin princess." He growled the end.

"But you're a prince too."  
"Not anymore. I renounce my title. I don't need to be a ruler of a stupid kingdom filled with stupid people."  
"The Fire Nation's not stupid."  
"Yeah. Look who they have leadin."  
Believing his point was clear, Hotaka once again attempted to leave her.

She didn't take the hint.

"You're NOT COMING." He near yelled.

"Yes I am."  
"NO!"

"Yes, thank you."  
"N. O."

"But you're the same as me."  
"What?" the breath at the end was tired of this talk.

Zaila pointed to her eyes.

"The others don't have my eyes."  
"No one else does, stupid."

"All the more reason we should stay together. We're the same."

Hotaka had to consider that logic.

Benjiro studied her over.

She was Hotaka's polar opposite when it came to everything.

But something was too familiar.

Hotaka's eyes were deeper, they had familiarity that you could tell, of someone who knows the world. How it works.

He was still too young to know anything…but you wouldn't know just meeting him.

She was the same.

Eyes of understanding, experience.

He saw it too.

And something snapped.

He tackled her, pinning her to the floor; he slashed out the knife.  
She wasn't scared, she just looked at him.

"Shut up. I'm not a prissy princess like you. We're NOT the same." He hissed.

She blinked.  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes."  
"I think you're wrong then."

A noise in the lower end of his throat, it sounded near growl like.

He pressed the blade to her cheek, not enough for it to cut, only threaten.

"What makes you think I won't kill you right now?"

She almost laughed.

"Cause you're just a confused bully. You wouldn't ACTUALLY do that."  
He wanted to do it.

To stab her…kill…

The look in his eye said so.

Said he was this close to doing it.

But he couldn't.

Something snapped in his mind that made him clench his head. He fell onto his side, clasping dirt.

Benjiro remembered when Hotaka had tried to kill her when he was in his head.

He could hear his mother's voice…taunting him.

_'Oh….so he's like…got that trauma stopping him?' _Benjiro knew little on psychology, but he was sure that after that seen with his mom…yeah it may end up with some permanent damage.

Zaila was used to this, sitting up before awkwardly patting his head in the only way she knew how to.

He lifted his hand and touched her face, tracing a bit of dirt across the bridge of the nose, "Just remember who gave you that." He referred to the scar.

She smiled.

And nodded.

"I will."

He didn't move for what felt forever, just breathing, calming down was a professional sport for him.

_'Major issues…'_ Benjiro shook his head.

Three minutes and he was on his feet again, dusting dirt off his shirt, he looked at her.

She wasn't going anywhere but with him.

And...  
She knew what it meant.

Actually knew what running away was.

"I'm not taking care of you." He declared, "If you come you're on your own. I'm not waiting up for you or feeding you, nothing."

She nodded.

"I can take care of myself."

* * *

Both ended up meaning their words. Hotaka refused to recognize her existence, never talking or helping her. He'd steal for himself. Feed himself. Find shelter for himself. On multiple times he'd get up, fix his area to ruin his tracks, and take off before she'd awake.

But she was persistent.

For her age she was resourceful.

She'd gather berries, pick fruit, go after hours of a restraunt to take the leftovers.

With her baby fat filled cheeks and precious doll eyes, she was ideal for a beggar, gaining sympathy from all pass byers.

It wasn't until perhaps six months that Hotaka showed any interest in her, the simple motion of handing her a piece of bread.

He didn't say anything when he did so, simply extending his hand so she could take the brown loaf.

And she didn't respond, only smiling and accepting.

Benjiro would never understand them.

* * *

Step by step.

Breathing was rhythm, snapping twigs beneath boots, Hotaka was whistling without specific tune, filling the silence.

Moving Shin'ichi would have been a bit more difficult than anyone wanted to truly make it, and Mamoru refused to move unless he came along.

And sneaking around with a giant blue dragon would have been a bit less than discrete, and Nao refused to move until Jade was safe.

The three of them remained behind, figuring travel by shadow would be best for all.

So that instead left six travelers without words for each other.

The first five minutes of the travelling pack consisted of Kenji trying to make conversation.

Emi would throw him a bone on occasions, answering the basic "Nice weather huh?" With a_ "better than a few weeks ago",_ but nothing else.

Eventually it got to the point of him explaining the difference of an ionic compound and covalent, getting off to the elemental compounds and the possibility of finding them in nature.

At that point everyone turned around and told him to shut up.

The whistling didn't seem to please Hotaka, halfway through just taking off into a run.

With no one else knowing where they were supposed to go, they were forced to race after him, keeping pace near impossible, only his mockery and laughter of them acting as a guideline until Huyu realized he could just search for energy.

After two miles they fell behind significantly and gave up, slowing down until he was forced to back track to them.

"You guys suck." He complained.

Kicking a stick over the side, he sighed, pushing up the sleeves, still deciding how to fix this outfit.

Since he wasn't just appearing during battle, he actually realized how cold it was, meaning it'd help if he kept the long sleeves.

But a regular store bought look…

It bothered him.  
"EXCUSE me for not bein no freakin airbender on crack!" Eita held up her fist, trying to cool her hot face.

She was always the slowest in their group, having no air bending nor master energy.

Speed wasn't her advantage, she was strength.

Izumi was panting, but didn't complain, only wiping the sweat from her face.

"You're freakin a nut." Iwao didn't have that much trouble when it came to a constant jog, but picking up to a sprint at the same distance was the problem, "Do you freakin wanna run all the way there?"

"Hell yeah! Anyone for a race?"

"Ok!" Kenji jumped up, being the only one to keep near close to pace.

Even Emi was lost behind by at least half a minute.

"NO." The others screamed.

"Crazy son of a bitch." Iwao didn't even know which one to refer to.

"He's not right in the head. Get used to it." Huyu shoved his gloved hands into his pockets, figuring that could easily cover both.

Kenji gave an awkward laugh, "Well…I mean there aren't a lot of people who can keep up with me and you know…I think I could use a good challenge."  
"Kid…this could be an interesting time" Hotaka smirked slapping his back.  
"Lord, I don't want to know what you mean." Huyu shook his head.

Hotaka rolled his eyes, directing them again, "Come on, we aint got all day."

"If we're in such a rush why didn't we all just shadow travel?" Iwao grumbled.

"Because Mamoru can only keep an eye on a specific number of people in the shadows, and the larger energy you have the harder it is to keep you safe. So all of us combine would probably be too dangerous." Kenji pointed out.

Izumi tilted her head.

"You two buddies now or something?" Iwao asked.

"No…He just doesn't care if I ask him questions anymore."

Iwao still wanted to learn what secret worked.

"First of all, never travel by shadows. It's just…ughhh." Hotaka got shivers down his back just thinking about it, "Secondly, I congratulate the spike head. I haven't talked to shadowhead as much as Shin'chi, but he seems completely off in the head since I last saw him."  
The guy was right in the head once?

Huyu found that unlikely.

"Why doesn't Mamoru just keep Shin'ichi in his little black world until he wakes up and can tell you idiots how to get Benjiro right?"

"Cause it doesn't work like that. The shadows…aren't exactly a happy bunch. For Mamoru it's ok cause…yeah. Others can't stand the energy. It's ok for a while, but it's best we only keep Shin'chi there when needed."

"What?" Eita didn't think that made any sense.

"Long story."

Of course.

"So…you've known Mamoru for a long time right?" Iwao asked.

"Bout as long as Shin'chi has." He shrugged, ducking under a low hanging branch.

Kenji didn't know that.

He knew Hotaka was helping out…but assumed he came later.

Just jumped into the picture when it got to him…

"He used to be…well…different?" Kenji didn't want to sound too offensive.

Hotaka laughed, turning around to make sure this got across.

"You kidding me? The kid used to be scared to hold a knife. He'd always just run behind Shin'chi and start crying."  
Even Huyu had to grin at this.

He couldn't see Mamoru they knew today as that….but when he thought of the little kid that was in the picture….it fit.

Oh something to hold over.

"Serious?" Iwao asked.

"He was the weeniest of weeners you ever saw."

Closing his eyes…trying to see that.  
A continuous dead end in the imagination.

"What happened? What turned him so uptight?" Kenji pursued. .

"Lotta killing, running, beatings and power ups I guess. I mean…who knows? He can't come to the spirit world or nothin so there's bout a four year gap I'm missin…but I mean Shin'chi said he just sorta isolated himself after I died and all. Probably got depressed bout everythin."

_'Well when people die that tends to happen.'_ Kenji was sure that was basic.

"Why can't he visit the spirit world?" Emi asked.

Eita snickered at the thought that it could be something as simple as him being too scared.

Hotaka was quite for a minute.

. . .

"Look…surely all of you idiots can put together that we're not the definition of normal in this world."

"A dual bender, shadow bender… energybending avatar…nothing strange at all."

Hotaka rolled his eyes.

"There's just things wrong with us ok? And for those of you who have nothing to worry about…well just keep your ignorance and accept it as bliss" He advised, moving quicker with harsher steps.

Huyu narrowed his eyes.

"Those of you who have nothing to worry about?"

"As of right now, you don't. Just pray it stays that way."

* * *

Hotaka was running.

Bag slapping his back every step, he was airbending to keep ahead of screaming guards and merchants.

It looked like an earth kingdom base, the dark skins of pass byers with green dominating in all clothing and shops, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

From the glimpse of his eye Benjiro saw Zaila in a corner, playing the poor child part while attempting not to acknowledge Hotaka.

Pressing his foot down, he got a good leap, at least six feet in air, he jumped over the driving car, landing without missing a beat in the run.

Rounding a corner, Benjiro saw the collision a total of four seconds before it happened.

There was a thump.

Benjiro watched as he made full contact with the second boy, slamming chest to chest, head thonking head before they fell back.

The bag spilled to his side, clothes, two sliver pieces slightly showing, he rubbed his head.

"Kuzon!" Benjiro recognized him immediately.

Medium brown hair with emerald eyes, he didn't realize how…young he looked.

He was lanky, very bony even with a healthy face, made for pushing around seven…

"Watch it!" Hotaka hissed, scurrying to pick up what fell.

Kuzon stood up, offering to help him up but was denied, Hotaka slapping the gesture away.

"Sorry, I didn't really pay attention-" His eyes fell to the bag across Hotaka's shoulder.

The screams of the guards had in no way disappeared, drawing slowly closer.

He connected the dots very easily.

"You're stealing." He stated the obvious.

Hotaka hit him in the stomach, taking off before any other words could be said; Kuzon keeled over with coughs and hacks, it was an impressive recovery rate of five seconds, managing to stumble along to try and keep up.

Didn't work.

Hotaka would have outrun him in his sleep.

But the boy knew the city better.

And found a short cut.  
Cutting through the back of a building and over a fence, Kuzon intercepted Hotaka again, nearly tackling him to get him to slow down.

"Get out of my way!" Hotaka pushed him off.

"Why are you stealing?" He asked, pushing Hotaka to a wall.

About a head shorter, it did little good to scare the spirit.

There were footsteps closing in, probably only about fifteen seconds until they'd catch up.

"Move!" Hotaka gave a pretty decent shove, managing him back a few steps.

Kuzon grabbed his wrist, "I'll assume you're a mutt then."  
Hotaka backhanded him.

"Don't touch me!"

Kuzon held his red printed face, still persisting to stop Hotaka.

"J-just listen to me!" He said, grabbing the shirt to keep him from moving.

"THERE HE IS!" A man in military vest pointed, three others joined him.

"Send an air funnel to him." Kuzon whispered.

"I don't listen to you!"

"NOW!" The four jumped at him.

Hotaka did as told, spiraling air attacking to create a mess of the dirt across the floor.

Kuzon released a fire blast. It wasn't strong, in fact it could harshly compare to what Benjiro had self-taught himself, but it was the precision that he marked.

It mixed with the vortex, escalation flames that sent the guards into panic, unable to properly deflect in any form; Benjiro was in awe of the color.

And then noticed Kuzon already pushing for the escape.  
"Hurry!" He hissed, scurrying up a fence and then to the rooftops.

Hotaka gave a single jump and made it to the top, falling back to let Kuzon lead.

"What the heck are you helping me for?" Hotaka asked.

Kuzon smiled back at him, taking a pretty good jump to make from one building to the other, "You're a mutt aren't you?"

Benjiro recalled that phrase.  
Fire Nation children who were not of full nationality…a mixed heritage.

Hotaka narrowed his eyes, "What's that to you?" He obviously wasn't going to tell him he was a prince.

"I'm one too." He looked forward again, stopping when the rows of houses ended.

Without question he dropped, a careful approximation to make sure he didn't miss; there was a fire escape just beneath him, which he moved down in swift steps.

Hotaka just jumped off, finding no reason to slow down, Kuzon met him at the bottom.

"I'm not giving you a share." Hotaka insisted.  
Kuzon held up his hands, "No, that's not what I'm after at all. Is there anyone else with you? Like, who are you hiding out with?"

"None of your business."  
"I can help you."  
"I don't need your hand outs."  
"No, there's a group of us. We work together. I'll show you."

* * *

"I still don't get it…we're gonna hop over to that island or something?" Huyu pointed to it.

There was only perhaps a ten foot gap from here to the detached portion of land.

"That's the general idea."  
"What the hell is standing on an island three feet away gonna do?" Iwao threw his hands up.

"I dream of the day you grow out of your naïvetés." Mamoru folded his arms.

All of them jumped.

"W-When'd you get here?" Kenji didn't recall seeing him.

Mamoru was just a wizard of popping out of nowhere.

"Just now."

Nao formed at his side, a black blur that slowly faded to her actual person.

She shivered, dusting herself fiercely with a pale face.

Hotaka snickered.

"First time traveler…hehe."

Fixing her already perfect hair, she just felt icky.

Like a giant slime ball just rolled over her.

"That's….not right." She gave a shy look at Mamoru.

"The shadows don't like you either."

"Oh the shadows don't like anyone but you, emo head." Hotaka rolled his eyes.

"Then perhaps you ought to stop mocking them."

"Oh fine then. Next time I see your shadow I'll give it a proper apology, ok?" He gestured to the missing mirror image on the floor.

"I shall wait for that day then."

Hotaka shook his head.

"Where's Shin'chi?"

"Under my watch."  
…

"You're gonna kill him if you keep him there for too long."

"I capable of monitoring him while under my control."

"Really? I've seen some pretty bloody missteps on your part."

"You can't compare my child control to my current day control and expect accurate results."

Hotaka raised his eyebrows.

…

…

…

_'These two have more staring contests than healthy…_' Izumi didn't understand the tension.

…

…

"Whatever." Hotaka shrugged.

Both turned attention to the island, "You wanna get it's attention?" Hotaka offered.

"I'll leave that to the oldest."  
"Oh NOW I'm oldest."  
"Have fun." Mamoru made a little wave motion.

"You're getting an Islands attention?" Eita repeated that to herself.

Was it just her?

The three of their group moved slightly together to emphasize the diversion in the crowd.

Crazy people and…the very ticked off people.

"What happened to Jade?" Kenji inched closer to ask.

"We found a stable that'll watch her. Mamoru said we aren't going to need her or the motorcycle thingy for a while."

"Aw…I liked it…though. It was cool…" Iwao kicked a pebble.

Izumi shook her head.

They moved towards the coast, Hotaka stepping foreward before cupping his hands around his mouth, "HEY! HELLO! GOT A MINUTES?"

Eita, Huyu, Emi, Kenji, Iwao, Izumi and Nao all managed to give one another a _"You know what's going on_?" look.

All equaled the same cluelessness.

And then the Island lifted its head.

Head?

_'It…has a head…'_  
"OH! It's…uh…I know this one…." Kenji would have thought that animal names are easy to remember….but it wasn't quite the case.  
A giant lion turtle. Head of lion, large with fangs sticking out of a honey brown face with pure gold shadow filled eyes. Markings ran around its face in ways the others would interpret as important, but for now would let slide. The back was a bush, green leaves and bushes overflowing by the branch full, only when inspecting did you notice, then Hotaka stepped forward.

And gave what could be considered a bow.

About a thirty degree forward lean, he kept eye contact at all time; refusing a proper gesture.

This was as formal as Hotaka got.

"Mr…Giant Lion Turtle, thing…I request passage from here to the Republic City."

It's head lifted, studying him over.

_'He's going to eat us…'_ Huyu felt sweat bead run down his forehead, uneasy of this idea.

The voice wasn't normal.

It came from inside his own head, the loss of color from the others showed they could hear it as well…an outsider in his mind.

People can be protective of their mind.

But when you've had previous brainwashing issues…it makes moments like this have you near ready to smack the person responsible.

_"Can I assume from the strength in the energy forces here that you are the demon spirit bringing the Masters and Prodigies?"_

Demon spirit stung a bit, but after so long of references, Hotaka could push it aside for the time being.

"Yes. I'm the first hybrid of demons. As well as guardian to the Avatar Shin'ichi. He's in danger and we need to safely transport him and keep him out of harm."

Now.

For four of bystanders, they had lived months with Mamoru.

Proud guardian who wouldn't let you look at Shin'ichi the wrong way without giving you a threat.

The others had the idea engraved the idea of Hotaka being Kuzons guardian….

So the outburst from everyone with questions and accusations shouldn't have been unexpected.  
"I thought you were Kuzon's Guardian!" Eita screamed.

"WHAT?"

"MAMORU'S HIS GUARDIAN YOU LIAR!"

"YOU don't have the mark!"  
"What are you talking about!"  
"There's no way!"

"But…but that's impossible!"

"Look at his wrist!"

"Kuzon IS Shin'ichi you idiots." Huyu explained while not looking away from the beast, "Mamoru became his guardian after Hotaka died."

Not the time to barely be catching up.

"WHAT?"

The two next to him in greatest disbelief.

Emi hissed, "You knew?"  
"Sort of." He gave her a quick look through the corner of his eye, "I just caught on."

The lion turtle was calm in ignoring the others outburst, allowing his next words to be clear.  
_"No. At one point I'm aware you two had an agreement, however I do not believe the bond with the avatar remains with you."_  
Hotaka was taken aback.

He knew he died…and you couldn't have the bond after death.

But he never once considered the fact that being replaced…meant actually being replaced.

He looked back to a pale faced Mamoru.

The shadowbender stepped forward with a bit of hesitation, attempting not to show so much on his face.

"I'm his current guardian."

Having gold eyes twice your size run over is disturbing enough.

When there's dead silence and everyone else staring at you, it only adds to the awkwardness.

_"Death is written all over your energy, you're the one who escaped the spirit's curse." _

Mamoru wasn't sure if that could be considered truth.

He didn't escape faith.

Only assisted in surviving.

Or.

It varied in which area you looked upon.

Yet all the same he nodded.

Don't question the giant lion turtle…bad things could possibly.

The animal breathed, the exhaled air making the water ripple into small portions.

_"A representative of death…and a demon spirit walker."_ He repeated, _"These are not the kind I want to associate with."_

"Under normal circumstances we would not ask for such a large favor; however this is a matter of protecting Shin'ichi." Mamoru elucidated, pausing before forcing the last part through his throat, "and Benjiro."

It wasn't unnoticed.

The lion turtle didn't change facial expressions, but his aura shifted.  
_"You swear your life to protect the avatar?" _

Mamoru didn't have to pause.

"Yes. I'd sacrifice my life for Shin'ichi."

_"But what of the other?" _

That made his mouth dry.

Mamoru give his life for Benjiro?

The brat?

The bother of it all?

The one who has done nothing and still managed to make his life hell?

Mamoru was a street rat.

But even he valued his own life above that of his.

"My dedication is to Shin'ichi."  
_"Shin'ichi. The sole energy based avatar. The first of a different dimension. And the first to turn his back on the spirit world."_  
"If you are informed enough to know that then surely you've heard the reason." Mamoru reasoned.

There wasn't a nod.

But in his mind he could feel the yes motion.

_"I have no interest in creating enemies of the spirits."_  
"Shin'ichi isn't an enemy of the spirit world; he's simply severed the ties an avatar is expected of."

_"The avatar is meant to be the bridge between the worlds."_  
"However given the specific circumstances, Shin'ichi cannot be held accountable to be perform that duty. Benjiro is a reliable substitute."  
_"Yet you refuse to ensure the second avatar's safety even as you admit that he is a necessity to keep order?"_

Mamoru didn't have anything to say.

He was attempting to find a reasonable response that would be seen to reason by others.

But it didn't come out.

_"Step forward, guardians."_  
Huyu's color turned ghost, his hope of being overlooked a failure.

Both he and Mamoru looked at each other, allowing each other to make the first move.

Both were reluctant.

After only a second of hesitation, Hotaka very indiscreetly shoved Mamoru closer, the bender having to double take steps in order to ensure he didn't slide off the edge of the cliff.

Huyu joined him quietly, remaining half a step back while attempting to give the impression of no fear.

No one was fooled.

_"This is the first time in over a thousand lifetimes that the avatar soul has been split in two. The guardians are still a new technique to the spirits, therefore for two to coexist at once has never been tested."_  
_'If it's any trouble I'll gladly restore the number to one.'_ Both had this thought in the back of their head but refused to speak it aloud.

_"Both of your avatars are connected, the death of one does results in a failure on both of your parts. You cannot neglect the other. Through that understanding, you two must learn to coincide with each other."_  
The two gave an unwilling look.

Huyu didn't sign up to help Shin'ichi.

He didn't even sign up to help Benjiro. But they had managed to an area where both were comfortable.

Aiding Shin'ichi…that had no appeal.

He'd actually had some…plans for him after Benjiro was safe.

Mamoru opened his mouth, prepared to speak, but the lion turtle had moved it's arm.

Lifting both the front ones, it touched the forehead and heart of Mamoru only, Huyu wide eyed while keeping a safe distance back.

Mamoru was cold. Goosebumps ran over his skin, his face numb until he could see his breath.

Something flashed into his head, his muscles tensed, paralyzed into shock.

Choking, breath was impossible.

Something under his skin, just slithering up his nerves….a constant jerk with a darkness ringing his eyes, the sea breeze was muffled to silence.

There was a glimpse of something….it was very brief, but he didn't question what it could be.

But it made no sense.

It…had to be an illusion.

Huyu felt a stab in his head, he blinked many times before he shook away the thought, trying to get his eyes to focus.

He didn't see it.

But he felt it. In his nerves...he he felt the energy, the pressure.

Mamoru didn't know when the influenced seized.

It's scaly hand had returned to the water, neck lowered to a bowed level.

He had given permission perhaps, because the others were moving to board, Hotaka having created an ice path.

But he still couldn't move.

Huyu licked his lips, breathing, slow in his movements.

"Are…are you ok?" Emi touched his arm.

He didn't respond, staring straight before moving ahead in zombie steps, he blinked more times a minute than most do an hour.

Mamoru's face was contorted to trauma, the dark irises nearly appearing grey from the pop eyed effect.

"Hello?" Nao waved her hand in front of him.

"Ok ok, seems we got a bit of energybender shock." Hotaka sighed, "Don't worry, I can handle this." He moved closer to Huyu and Mamoru.

Because they were still in arm's length of one another, it was quite easy to fulfill his task.

Which was shove them both into the water.

Huyu snapped back to reality before he hit the water, managing to hold his breath in time while Mamoru was awakened by the shock of the chill.

Hotaka wiped his hands on his pants.

"HOTAKA!" Both screamed upon resurfacing, spitting up water.

Hotaka laughed, stepping across bridge.

There was a voice in his head, the lion turtle.

But it was a whisper, a crawl behind his head that rattled in an echo that bounced across his head.

Specifically for him.

_"I'd be cautious, hybrid. I sense a disturbance in your soul." _

Hotaka's feet paused for only a moment, his face grim.

"Tell me something I don't know." He hissed under his breath, moving along before the others would look back.


	99. Rain of Fire

**Rain of Fire**

* * *

"We're the Freedom Fighters." Fadi explained, "…Well, Freedom Fighters 2.0." The shadow of a smile transitioned to a true smirk.

Seventeen, he was stalky; a boxers build with silver grey hair tied into a wolfs tail, his face was a rectangle.

Chin gutting out with a salesman grin, brown eyes and pale skin, from a certain angle he could pass for twenty, but the spark in his eye just dropped the age estimation back to teens.

Benjiro had watched them gather.

Zaila regrouped with Hotaka, before Kuzon lead the two to the forest.

After making it to the treetops, they met up with a large group, tree house after tree house, bridge after bridge.

The structure was amazing, architecture Benjiro was slightly interested in studying, but knew now would not be the time.

Wooden platforms overtook much of the branches, large circular disks that extended out to different directions.

"Freedom Fighters?" Hotaka snorted, "You mean the group that was all crazed and murderous couple hundred years ago? Or the one that's taking children from nobles?" He'd heard the news.

Benjiro assumed these were rumors heading off from the paparazzi.

Fadi didn't lose the enthusiasm.

"Educated. That's good. But we're neither. We take the ideas of the original Freedom Fighters, who were about taking care of runaway, and implying it here." He motioned to the towers as though his kingdom, "The Fire Nation wants their citizens pure. No mixed bloods or tainted cultures. Mutts, we don't have a chance in the system. We're ridiculed for the rest of lives, second class, hunted and beaten. But hey, I don't have to tell you kids do I?"

Zaila and Hotaka exchanged a look.

_"Yeah. Prince and Princess certainly leads a cruel life, right?"_ Benjiro rolled his head.

He knew they really DIDN'T have the easiest life…but well it just didn't seem fair that they'd lie to these kids.

"It's the Fire Lords dream to eliminate all of them mutts. Keep those noble who aren't mixed; he believes there's a key in genetics that will eventually strengthen and allow for bending to strengthen with straight blood." Hotaka explained.

Kuzon nodded, not seeming to believe this statement was odd at all.

"I like this guy. Smart." Fadi nudged his eyebrows.

Hotaka exchanged with a glare.

"We're an underground group. Or, secret group I suppose," He looked at their position from the ground, "We ban together and help one another out. This base here is only one of dozens. There's a bunch spread across the nation. We shelter runaways, help them get out."  
"Get out?" Zaila asked.

Kuzon nodded.

"Only fifteen percent of those who attempt to leave the nation succeed. Runaway mutts are prime subjects for shoot on sight. We keep them safe. Once a month a group heads to another base, closer to the coast. It takes a while, but you eventually get there. And we have a designated ship that willingly makes trips to take us to the Earth Kingdom. There you have can enter any of their programs for refugees." He explained.

_"Wait…so it's like the underground railroad?"_ Benjiro asked nobody.

Escorting slaves to safe houses until they reached the north.

Not quite the same idea…but it was the technique.

Zaila's mouth formed an O, "That's amazing!"

The bridge across from them began to shake, a little kid running across the way.

Night black hair and pastel white skin, Benjiro cringed when looking at him.

The skin was against the bone, barely any flesh between the two with big black eyes that didn't hold any of the joy a child's gleam should.

A sleeveless shirt two sizes too big and shorts that were nearly capris, he ran without the sound of his feet hitting the floor, to the main platform; he stopped when he looked at the two new arrivals.

Kuzon smiled, lightly patting his shoulder.

The kid was small….very small…Benjiro wanted to estimate three but he was too….graceful in movements to be that young.

"Good to you running. You getting your strength?" He asked.

The boy nodded, not looking away from the new arrivals.

Zaila smiled, kneeling slightly to meet him.

"I'm Zaila. It's a pleasure to meet you." She tilted her head with a gentle smile, "What's your name."  
The boy stepped back, tugging on Kuzon's shirt.

"We call him Junior," Fadi responded, "Kuzon found him a while ago…kid just mimics him so it seemed fit."

"We'll help him choose a good name…we just can't figure out what fits." Kuzon patted his head.

"Any synonym to street rat or shorty ought to work." Hotaka yawned.

Zaila gave him a look.

"Ignore him, Kichiro's just a bully."

"No. I'm a psychopath. There's a different." Hotaka defended.  
Kuzon laughed, seeming to miss the sincerity.

Hotaka narrowed his eyes.

And then shoved him to the tree.

A blade pressed to his neck, Hotaka leaned closer, "Think I'm kidding? Try me." He challenged.

And that's what was off.

Kuzon just smiled.

A cocky one, that said he wasn't scared.

Fadi clasped his hand pulling Hotaka back.

"I commend you on your reactions, but let's all be friends here ok?"

"You guys can. I'm leaving." Hotaka turned his heel to him.

"Huh?" Zaila lifted her eyebrows, "Why?"

"I can take care of myself. I don't need no boy scout group." He scoffed.

Her shoulders shrunk.

"But…"  
"I don't need them. You stay. You're a nuisance to me anyways."

Kuzon frowned at this remark, Junior glancing up at him.

"She's your sister isn't she? You can't just ask her to just leave you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because-"  
"Look kid, just leave me alone. I'm no team player and don't plan to wait years to get outta here. I don't even care if I get out. I got my own plans."

"And you're going to keep running? Just being a small street thief? You want to put pain in the Fire Nation, even I can see that. Don't you think you can do more damage in a large group like us than on your own?"

Hotaka paused.

And turned to shoot daggers at Kuzon.

"You idiots are about saving people. My goals to end them."

Junior was as far away as he could get while still retaining to holding onto a piece of Kuzon's clothing.

"Why?" Kuzon asked.

Zaila was rubbing her head.

"Because…I can."

Kuzon had a look.

Benjiro knew it…he'd seen it many times before…but on whose face was difficult…he knew it.

But couldn't think about it right now.

* * *

**February 15th, 2011**

* * *

Mamoru gasped, smashed to the floor, Hotaka had the hidden blade to his neck, knee to the chest; he shook his head.

"Pinned." Hotaka declared.

Mamoru moved to see if there was a way to fight it…but there was no point.

He was stuck.

"Wow…he makes you suck." Iwao was lying on his stomach, head resting on his elbows, prepared to take a nap.

Iwao stood back, a smirk at that.

Mamoru lifted himself up, testing his arm to make sure it was still in its socket, he got the leaves out of his hair.

"So…that's what? Twelve to one?" Nao asked.

"The time he tripped me into the ocean doesn't count." Hotaka countered.  
"Well that was a misstep on your part." Kenji was dangling upside down from the lower branch of the tree, trying to touch his fingers to the floor.  
Hotaka glared.

"Does it matter? He's still gotten owned." Iwao yawened.

"Thank you…" Mamoru gave him a dirty look.

"Duh. He didn't let me start teachin him till he was like, seven."  
"You'd go out and skin animals alive when you were bored. Did you really expect me to allow you to get anywhere near me with sharp objects?"

Izumi and Iwao gave an uneasy glance at another.

Nao raised her eyebrows.

"You used to have issues didn't you?"

"Used to?" Mamoru, Iwao and Kenji asked.

Hotaka took no offense shrugging it off.

Mamoru brushed his hair back over his eye properly, but the spirit already found the next teasing topic.

"What the hell's with your hair anyways?" He asked.

"Thank you!" Nao threw up her hands.

"…Um…it's black…and kinda long…" Mamoru didn't get it.

Hotaka grabbed a handful before he could dodge, "It's like a handle!" He pulled him down.

Mamoru turned half shadow so the arm would slip through, backing out of reach; again he was forced to fix the strands.  
"My choice."

"It's something the enemy could grab."  
"I've managed this long."

"Against who? Little soldiers? It's a disadvantage if your ever in a serious battle."  
"I'll handle myself."  
"You just wanna look all tough."

"Does it matter!" Huyu interrupted.

The six of them turn to him.

When did he get there?

"Of course it does. He'd look SOOO much better if he'd cut it." Nao waved her hand about.

"You look pissed. Which of us you mad at now?" Hotaka asked.

He grabbed his robe from the grass, throwing it around his arms to cover the undershirt before buttoning it closed.

"Just…all of you. You're freaking actin like this is nothing!"

"Hey! I'm not! I'm helping where I can!" Nao took offense.

Her version of help being put Shin'ichi's head on her lap and stroke his hair and kiss him to see if it'd be a sleepy beauty magic trick.

They all chose to ignore that one.  
"There isn't much we can do until Shin'ichi wakes up. He sealed part of his spirit so there isn't really anything we can do." Mamoru explained.

"Yeah. We're moving and all…but, after all, we're on a lion turtle. He's not exactly the fastest swimmer. And the Republic City is half way round the world and then some. We got time to kill." Hotaka second.

"Why do we have to go there?"

"I told you, it's the only place that refused to participate in Shin'chi's influence. They couldn't implant spies there that could effectively influence the government or nothin, meaning no one will be able to track our location."

The first time explained, Mamoru had to give this long speech to the others as to why they needed to hide from the company.

Huyu didn't understand half of it, the bender had deliberately used large words that he most likely didn't even know the meaning of, just to make it sound better.

Around the lines of the fact that the other Masters and Prodigies were capable of intercepting information processed and yadayadayada.

Personally he didn't think any of them bought it.

"I mean why do we HAVE to go? Why not just stay on this…thing til the bastard wakes up?"

"One: I don't think the enlarged animals likes having people camping out on it…especially us." Hotaka held up a finger, "Two: We got a limited amount of food and all…and I don't know bout you but I'ma be eating like three times what the 'Destined proportion' is." Second finger had lifted, "And third…well I personally think that too long stuck in the same section will end with at least half of us dead…and I'm not saying I won't have anything to do with it."

Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"When will he wake up?" Emi asked, having left Eita in her grumpy mood back at their camp about thirty feet back.

"In sixty eight hours, forty minutes and seven seconds." Mamoru calculated.

A group of questionable stares.

…

"I'm joking." He said with a hundred percent straight face.

"Mamoru's joking! What is this world coming too!" Iwao yelled to the heavens.

A glare.

Hotaka shook his head.

"We don't know. Could be another day…or week….hopefully less than a month." Hotaka estimated.

There are no words to explain the exact face the others made at him…a cross between pain, frustration, annoyance…and murder behind the irises.

* * *

Benjiro estimated about a six month time difference. Kuzon talked Hotaka into remaining; he'd help out on raids and pick fights with others.

Kuzon being the favorite.

But the firebender had high tolerance, capable of handling whatever Hotaka tried.

He and Zaila became friends, and Junior seemed ok with being near Zaila, though not quite talking worthy.

Without being in a rush, Hotaka and Zaila passed up the past couple of groups moving to the next base, remaining in the same area.

Kuzon never left either.

He was _'in training'_.

When he'd get older he'd be able to carry on this idea and open a new safe zone somewhere else.

For now, Benjiro noticed he did a lot of scouting.

Finding children who needed help.

Something about him made them trust him.

By the time the time slowed again, Benjiro was sure he'd gained an inch, a bag of fruit being balanced on both arms.

Junior was behind him, attempting to carry a single one that was half his size.

He'd gained a jump from being a dying starving child to just poor starving child, a bit of meat into his face though the actual appearance was still poor compared to the others.

Two steps behind, the two crossed the bridge, Junior mimicking Kuzon scarily well.

Into the hut, Kuzon carefully set down his load, "Delivery." He announced.

The teen girl with brown hair and gold eyes smiled, "Thanks Kuzon." She began to unpack it.

Kuzon gave a small bow before heading out.

"Delivery." Junior stepped up, setting his package right next to Kuzon's.

"Thanks Junior." She giggled.

Junior matched Kuzon's bow, moving before he lost him.

Over the platform and up a ladder, Benjiro attempted to figure out how the kid managed motion for motion, gesture for gesture, he'd get the small slip on third wrung and half a second pause before pulling up.

Across the ladder above hand, Kuzon passed Zaila, who waved to him, and three seconds later to Junior.

Into the hut, Kuzon slammed it shut on Junior before he could enter, needing a break from the follow the leader games.

Juniors face wasn't particularly bright before, but now it was just disappointed.

He stared at the door for a minute, dropped his shoulders and sat down, waiting.

Benjiro shook his head.

Hotaka walked closer to Zaila, "I'm almost considering thanking you for not being that annoying." He put his hands on his hips, "ALMOST."

She gave a playful roll of her eyes before going to Juniors' side, he crunched at her closure.

"Come on, you don't need to wait on Kuzon." She offered a hand to help him up

He didn't scoot away.

Only watched her, seeming to wait for two more heads to sprout from her shoulders.

"I'll wait."  
"Kid, you got issues." Hotaka lifted his head.

Junior didn't seem to hear, managing to block it out.

Zaila was too persistent to give up.

"Come on, I heard they're letting a group go to town shopping. Let's go put in a request for candy!"

His eyebrows folded upward.

"Candy?" It tilted to the side.

"If you tell me you've never heard of candy I'm going to smack you." Hotaka blinked.

Junior hid his head under his arms.

"He's kidding!" Zaila assured, "If you've never had candy then you HAVE to try it! I know you'll like it, they have a flavor for everyone…bitter, sour, sweet, chocolate." Her eyes had a spark in them at the last example.

He still wasn't sure.

"But…."  
"We'll bring Kuzon some too, then he'll be in the mood to play some more." She whispered.

Junior put that together.

Paused.

And then nodded.

He stood again, continuously glancing at the door; he walked back across the bridge a safe distance behind the siblings, keeping his hands behind his back in uncertainty.

"You've seriously never had candy?" Hotaka couldn't wrap his head around that.

A shake of the head.

"Cake?"

No.

"Pie?"

No.

"Ice Cream?"

"I've had milk…that's like melted ice cream right?"

Hotaka slapped his head.

_"This kid's got issues…"_ Benjiro didn't think there was ANYONE who had missed out on sweets.

At least that explained his thinness.

"Tell you what, next time they allow us younger kids to go out, I'll take you and let you buy all the candy you like ok?"

Junior shook his head.

"Not unless Kuzon goes. "  
"You're like a freakin fan girl." Hotaka growled.

Benjiro didn't know what it was…a large, deep base noise that made birds flee from the tree tops, everyone paused and stared at the sky.

And went into a panic.

He knew that must be an alarm, Kuzon shooting out of the cabin before he could even check, Hotaka and Zaila rushed to one of the platforms, but it appeared to be one of those warning with only a second warning.

Flames were falling from the sky, attached to coals to keep them burning effectively, it hailed onto the tree tops, setting fire before boulders crashed into the main platforms.

The bridge snapped on one side, burning; Junior fell, crashing to the second level platform, the area beginning to lean forward with cracks.

Hotaka made a leap, managing to the base across the trunk and spun around to catch Zaila's hand.

She screamed, barely managing to hold on as she dangled above incoming troops, Hotaka made a grunt face to keep hold.

About three boys had fallen to the floor, and weren't moving.

Dead.

A fall from here could very easily kill if you hit the wrong way.

A death that would be quick enough…could be covered as an accident.

No one would ask.

Or care.

Hotaka didn't even notice when his grip slip, only that Zaila was holding on through her own strength, him barely assisting.

She was wide eyed, aware he was allowing her to slide, but didn't say anything.

Only quicken her breaths, keeping her eyes on him the entire time.

Again Benjiro knew he wouldn't ACTUALLY let her go…the timeline completely off.

She still had at least five or so years.

But still, he found it interesting in seeing what the next move would be.

Hotaka was sweating, red flooding his cheeks the more he thought about it.

He dropped her.

Benjiro nearly covered his eyes to prevent seeing this, only to see the second that passed before he dove after her.

Last minute change of heart it appeared, he wrapped his arms around her back; flipping three times to catch air, they landing as a few others evacuated the tree tops.

Dozens of kids scurrying about, Kuzon was easy to spot.

The only one heading TO the flames.

He slid down a rope, burning his hands no doubt before leaping to the second level platform, finding Junior crying from a hurt shoulder with flames around him.

"Come on!" He grabbed his arm from the good side and pulled him, allowing him no time to waste.

The entire wooden stand collapsed, both letting out a quick scream as their floor slid downward.

They went mid-air halfway down; Kuzon adjusted himself to cushion Junior; landing with a thump Benjiro could feel.

Branches of inferno dropping to them, horror was written across most faces, Fadi already prepared to fight, the elder teens joining while the younger ones cried without knowledge of what else to do. .

Hotaka jumped up, prepared to fight, Zaila came to his side, a step back for defense.

Kuzon was cringing, barely able to roll to his side, wood blocks nearly showered him, and yet he still found strength to move.

Jumping over Junior, he shielded him; the younger boy was coward in a ball, shrinking by the minute.

At least three dozen soldiers surrounded them, not necessarily outnumbering them…but having the advantage with those capable/brave enough to fight.

"So there is a group out here….I always love finding these little stations of yours. So pathetic...so much praise from the locals for getting rid of the constant brats." The man stepping out was what Benjiro would expect of a soldier.

Shave head, thick build with slight armor, combat boots and brown suit, he suited brown skin with green eyes, ideal earthbender.  
Fadi didn't bother with a snarky comment, having two pistols at his side along with a dagger strapped to his leg, he took defensive stance.

As an earthbender he'd be capable of defending on equal grounds.  
"Really? Will you love it when I take off you head?" Hotaka showed no fear, whipping out his own knife.

The eyes of the leader fell on him, and smirked.

"And here is our motive. I see the headlines now, _"Ban of mutts prosecuting after kidnapping the prince and princess." "_

_"Haha…busted."_ Benjiro smirked.

Both of the siblings turned red, gapes from the others.

"Kidnapping? We didn't kidnap anyone!" Fadi argued.

"Of course you did. They're not permitted to be outside the castle. Even if they left voluntarily, the fact that you housed them without reporting is close enough to me." He gestured to two.

They all turned to them.

"Kichiro…what the hell is he talking bout?" Raiden asked.

Kuzon managed to lift his head to look at them, pain written across his face. Junior had slid from beneath and was now pushing himself against a tree, remaining in shadows.

"PRINCE Kichiro." The enemy butted in again.  
Hands clenched, Hotaka didn't look at any of them.  
"The Fire Lord doesn't recognize us publicly; it's a miracle you know about that. I don't know what headline you're seeing…but if you even want to see tomorrow buzz off." He growled.

The last part was low enough that it went unheard by most, just a hiss in his throat that was a death threat.

"Hmm, that's true. I suppose. How unfortunate I'll have to inform him we arrived too late...but I'll assure him I avenged your death by clearing out every, last one of you." He held up what appeared to be an AK-47.

_"CHEAP GUN USER!"_ Benjiro sort of liked this whole, no one can hear him thing.

Hotaka didn't wait.

He ran at him full speed; the man could only tap on the trigger before Hotaka pressured him.

Ducking below his aim, Hotaka brought the knife and stabbed his stomach.

There was padding that lightened the blow, but it stunned him enough for Hotaka to slash it to his throat, blood spilling over the new corpse.

There was a chaos of gun fire and bending; Benjiro watched as Raiden firebended the heck out of two soldiers, blasting and burning, sparks flying that set them on fire, a person on his blind side catching his hip with a bullet and then head.

The girl who had received the delivery from Kuzon protected one of the younger girls, receiving a blood bath of bullets and fire, burning her hair in such a form Benjiro couldn't stand to watch.

Flash grenades blinded them, Fadi was simply annihilating a hand full, sinking a few, sending others flying, blocking who he could.  
Ones seven and younger filled the forest with screams, fleeing and crying, many not making it out.

Zaila deflected and incapitated, but never killed.

Kuzon found running at him, a Firebender who bashed him hard in the nose.

Through miracle no blood, but his eyes found tears and he fell back from already tired body.

A ball of fire was thrown at his head, he swiped it away and managed back to his feet, losing much of his confidence but not running away.

Overwhelming attacks, the man swirled attack after attack, Kuzon falling back, unable to control any longer.

He had a clean shot…but Junior interfered.

Jumping onto him screaming, he was clawing and biting, doing whatever possible until he was thrown to the side.

Bullets ringing, Benjiro's ears popped from the noise level, lights blinding; the screeches were the worst.

Especially the younger ones.

_'It's just a memory, not happening now….'_ He needed to remind himself of this.

Nothing he could do.

One of the guns was pointed at Junior, he backed as far as he could until the bark was pressed to his back; he shook.

Kuzon tried to move, but was thrown by the earth. He was midair, arching backwards with feet above his head, the landing was terrible, arm breaking the fall with a wrist and a crack, all he would have heard would have been the gunshot.

The one that stood out beyond the others, Benjiro watched, how it missed by half a centimeter as the child ducked for his life.

The shadow….seemed to engulf him. Wrap around him in a light coat, Benjiro couldn't get if this was a trick of his eyes.

"Get out of here!" Fadi screamed, "Retreat! Retrea-"  
It words were overflowed into a choke, blood falling from his mouth as something stabbed his lungs.

Hotaka was jabbed multiple times, he bled from multiple scratches and grazes, face soaked in sweat with swelling areas.

But he was savage.

Person to person he'd jump stab or break neck, all sanity lost in his eye.

This was a game to him.

Nothing more…play time.

Zaila was trying to calm him.

She ran up screaming for him to stop, claiming they needed to get out.

He was deaf to reality.

Kuzon saw everything, eyes just dots when it came to horror, barely able to take this in.

Shaking, he was enraged.

Rage fit, it was something that snapped, scarlet cheeks in blood, sweat and wrath. He clenched the dirt, someone came behind him, prepared to stab.

And was thrown back.

Earth everywhere lifted and shook, wind blew around him as fire protruded from the trees.

Kuzon lifted his head, eyes glowing white, he threw his hand to the side, a blade of air slashing half the fighters.

Hotaka was hit by the debris, bringing focus, he gaped.  
"He's….he's the avatar?" He hissed.

"CAPTURE HIM!" "IT'S THE AVATAR!" "GET HIM!"

For those remaining it was hectic.

But Kuzon had no mercy.

Tossing most aside, the enemies were attempting to do something…anything.

Bending, shots, grenades, screams.

Zaila ran at Hotaka's side.

He didn't necessarily shield her….but he wasn't so quick to push her away.

He had to think about it and then remember that he doesn't like her.

Junior didn't like this turn.

Half running, half being pulled, he was in the clear patch, sun hitting him directly with smoke rising to his side.

But it was then Benjiro realized that he was the winner of world's largest idiot.

Because it was only after seeing the shadowless boy, did he realize it was Mamoru.

Black energy oozed him his feet, crawling across the floor to take his shape, it was a shadow.

His shadow.

But the darker it became, the darker his eyes seeped.

The irises exploded in a second, filling all the whites with black, he screamed.

His shadow lifted into a wave, covering everyone, Benjiro shielded himself, yet found everything still resulting to darkness.

* * *

**February 21st, 2011**

* * *

Emi let her hair down, the near white waves falling over her chest and passing her hips, she didn't like the color.

It washed out her skin, giving a one color look with the exception of her dark eyelashes that made her eyes pop.

The cream yellow top didn't assist much either…but she had needed to make sure not to attract too much attention then.

Eita and Huyu were wandering about, measuring the paces of the island or simply attempting to avoid the others.

It was funny how things worked out.

The two used to be just...impossible.

Just loving to hate the other; it just seemed as though they forgot that.

Sure there was teasing and they'd fight on multiple occasions…

Yet the tension was gone.

They were ok with each other now, working together to hate and bag on the others.  
Mamoru and Hotaka had disappeared to have another one of their private talks with Nao, Iwao and Kenji attempting to figure out how to spy.

Emi thought that after so many tries they'd learn it's impossible…but they were difficult to break.

She was sitting near Izumi, who was treating Shin'ichi in ways Emi didn't understand.

He didn't have any more scratches or cuts on him….nothing that appeared to be healable.

Yet she continuously coated him in water, checking heart beat and breathing, she'd find blood pressure and double through everything at least once an hour.

But Emi could partially understand.

Shin'ichi…didn't look well.

His skin had lost all color, lips seeming near blue with just a cold touch to his skin.

It was a contestant for the morgue.

She rubbed her shoulder, breathing out before coming closer.

"Anything I can do?" She offered.

Izumi looked at her, recognizing her existence, and then shook her head, turning back to the patient.

She took his pulse, counting for a full minute until she searched through her bag.

Bringing out a bit of cream, she undid the top button of his shirt and spread it over his chest, following with washing it water that seemed to make it melt into his skin.

Emi leaned closer but didn't say anything, crossing her legs to allow the silence fill it with what she could.

Braiding her hair to consume time, she frowned at the outcome and decided to start over.

"Why'd you become a healer?" She asked.

Izumi didn't answer, giving only a half-hearted shrug.

"You don't like fighting?"  
A shake no.

"But…shouldn't you learn at least basic self-defense?"

No response.

One sided conversations were especially hard when one participate doesn't even speak.

Emi sucked on her lower lip, she picked up one of the containers set to the side.

"What's this for?"

Izumi took a bottle and put the liquid on her palms, rubbing them together, she assumed it was some kind of sanitizer.

Then she undid a zipper at the end of the bag, handing Emi a bag full of notecards.

Emi was fascinated, looking each over, they were different remedies for different health issues.

Pain killers, disinfectants, fever, stomach virus, broken arms, dislocated limbs, fatigue, low bending stamina, burns, animal bites…

Emi leaned back, going through them.

"Have you memorized all of these?"  
Izumi nodded.

Emi mouthed wow.

But…Izumi did spend her entire year learning medicine…surely she was an expert.

Some of these appeared simple enough, other had ingredients she swore must have come from a Star Wars movie.

"And…these actually work?"

A nod.

Emi knew she couldn't memorize all of these.

Not in a few hours.

But she copied a few that she found might be of use.

Izumi was ok with this topic.

Emi did her best to only ask yes or no questions, Izumi permitting the occasional voice to clarify.

It was an excellent mini lesson…perhaps she wasn't so enthusiastic as a true healer, but she wanted to learn something.

For the most part Huyu was the healer, but there were many cases that she felt there was something more she could do.

Perhaps if she could learn a bit more in the medical selection…she'd be of more use.

A couple of hours passed…a few dropped by and would take off again; something seemed to be able to occupy them…though Kenji at one point came to collect a towel soaking wet and left in a panic…so Emi assumed it was another one of their pathetic spars.

Nothing she even cared to worry about.

It was nearing sunset and no one came back to eat.

She assumed that meant either A: They all ate what they found in the ocean, or B: They killed/knocked out another and would be out for a while.

For her own satisfaction she snacked on a granola bar, offering one to Izumi who graciously bowed her head as thanks.

Believing her head had taken in all that it would be willing to sustain for a day, Emi decided to find the others, beginning to move out when something caught her ear.

There was a soft moan, just a noise that made Emi glance up.

Izumi noticed it to, lips slightly parted.

Shin'ichi's hand twitched, gripping the blanket.


	100. Violet and Green

**Violet and Green**

* * *

Lijuan moved her head up, the hair swirling from her waist to near her shoulders; the purity of her kimono remained unstained on the faultlessly clear seat she'd chosen.

Any dust or otherwise transferable items would have been washed away in a moment, clarity being of the most important benefactors.

As clean as her hair, it was a pride that needed to be frequently changed and cared for.

The two entered.

To describe one was to describe both, the twins identical in literally all ways possible.

Average height, yet to reach that raging growth spurt, their black hair was cut in exact unison.

Shaggy mop called locks that fell just over the golden eyes; they wore matching black ninja outfits whenever there was a hint of being in battle.

A mask covered their noses and ran to their undershirt, a black long sleeved shirt with gloves covering hands, dark pants and shoes, they seemed a bit ridiculous to some.

But when you looked at the threat of their eyes, all joking was put aside.

It was their technique.

Because they were so alike, it just saved trouble during battle.

If you can't tell one from another, you cannot know if your being attacked by both, or one who retains impressive speed.

All of the other masters had taken the challenge of finding their distinctiveness.

What it was that made them different.

A freckle or birthmark…walking, speech pronunciation...energy flow.

It was holding a mirror in front of one and attempting to find the flaw.

Chiasa confirmed that by destiny they were but a single person divided in two, only their previous experiences influenced their personalities.

"I can't find him, I give." The one on the left spoke.

Lijuan sighed.

"We've already established that."  
"Yeah, but when he gets bored he feels the need to see if Shin'ichi made a slip up or anything." The one to the right spoke.

Lijuan was unsure which of them were who at the moment...their tone too similar. She needed to wait until one of them acted up...

And even that would only give her a slightly better chance of guessing correctly.

"He can't hide his energy from us this well. He's having an outsiders help." She knew.

"I don't even think Mamoru could mask him like this."  
"We'd be able to feel him if that was the case." The second muttered.  
"How would you know?"  
"Just a guess."  
Lijuan wasn't satisfied.

"He's withdrawn all of the others as well…someone must have tipped him off."  
"It was either the hermit loon or the peace traitor."  
"He's also known for seeing these things, isn't he?"

"He's known for weaseling out of them."  
"Then this shouldn't be a surprise."

"We never said it was a surprise, we just said it was an annoyance."  
"I find no reason why this shouldn't have been taken care of beforehand."  
"I never saw you offer up any plans."  
"I'm 'in training'. I thought that meant that I obey without comment."

"I've never seen that stop you before."  
"I never agreed to this before either. Things obviously change."

"Oh Zeki please don't be so negative." She called to the oldest.

"I'm not." The one on the left blinked.  
"He's Zeki, I'm Zheng." Said the one to the right.

"Oh I can never tell." She waved it off.

After so long she simply gave up.  
It's not like they took offense.

Or, not as big of offense.  
"Not that hard, Mr. Grump and newbie is Zheng. He's also got that wimp face." Zeki explained with a smirk, "I, on the other hand, have the sarcastic, handsome yet devil face."

…

"Whatever pleases you, dear." She gave a fake smile.  
"Just see it as this, whoever you're annoyed at quickest is Zeki." Zheng frowned.

"Or you could look for Earth Kingdom Toy." Zeki shot back.  
Zheng scoffed.

"It was productive, wasn't it? If it wasn't for me you'd never know about Aeka."

"Oh we'd have learned soon enough. That director would have told us first chance he had."  
"Yet you were so eager to hear my description."  
"You can't play that card. I spent two months dead because of that girl."  
"If she would have died, it would have ruined it for the rest of us. You should be grateful I saved you guys that drama."

"Yes. Thank you for killing us."  
"I didn't know you'd be affected."  
"You didn't know YOU'D survive."

"I figured that because the energy was attatched to my soul it'd save me one way or the other."

"Uh huh…all this WHILE you still were being stubborn right?"  
"I believe my reasons were justified."

"Come on! I'm in the same ship as you."  
"There's a difference."  
"What's that? That your brain's not fully developed?"  
"That you're not the one with an incompetent brother."  
"Say that again!"

"Incompetent and deaf."  
"Boys, we do have a situation at hand." Lijuan reminded them.

"Just tell Takeshi we killed him and wait for Shin'ichi to resurface again. He'll never know the difference." The one claiming to be Zeki shrugged.  
"Something this significant cannot be overlooked by the others. We may end up needing their help."  
"How are we supposed to train if we're just stuck watching you guys do all of the fights?" One of them asked but Lijuan didn't pay attention to whose mouth flapped.

"You'll have a fight soon enough Z," She staid on the safe side, "But we'll have to plan this out carefully. Shin'ichi always does enjoy using that head of his…" She stood up and walked passed them.

"I'll send for a few extras…I have a feeling this'll take a bit of tracking on our part." She left the two, "Just be prepared to leave when I call for it."

Zeki turned to Zheng.  
"Disappointing your girls not gonna be there. I woulda liked to fight her." Zeki wanted to egg him.  
"She's nothing special. Pathetic actually."  
"Mhmm. Right. Anyone under your commands got to be a weakling."  
Zheng just crunched his eyebrows.  
"Am I wrong?"

"You're annoying."  
"And you're the clone of the annoying one."  
"Two minutes does not make you the original."  
"It makes me superior."

"And a fool."

* * *

Everyone gathered around Shin'ichi as a crowd would for groundhogs day.

Circled in a near ceremonial form, they all leaned closer, as though it were a game to see his who could spot his irises first.

His eyes blinking without opening.

They scrunched closer.

He brought his hands up, adjusting his glasses slightly up before rubbing the side of his eyes, breathing in and out.  
Lifting his torso upward, he had to lean back on his hands to prevent falling back.

"Don't push yourself." Mamoru tried to lightly push him back down but failed.

He still didn't open his eyes, trying to focus on reality before going for observing it.

"Give him space already!" Hotaka demanded to the others, so close Shin'ichi had nearly bonked Kenji on the head.

They shrunk to sitting.

Shin'ichi inhaled and exhaled for a good minute, trying to get his lungs accustomed to the sea air.

Iwao glanced nervously to Izumi.

Silently asking how he was doing on her analysis.

Whether this was something that would blow over a few days.

She avoided his eyesight.

Which meant she didn't know.

"How…long have I been out?" He asked; voice dry and cracking.

"About nine." Hotaka stood over him, crunching his eyebrows.

It was weird.

Seeing him come out of this…but not feeling it.

But he wasn't the guardian anymore.

He needed to remember that.

"The preferred ending to that would be hours…but I'm a bit skeptical."

"It's been nine days, eleven hours and forty-two minutes." Mamoru calculated.

Shin'ichi smirked at the approximation.

He fixed his glasses again, slowly lifting his eye lids.

They were slightly red, ringed with at least three circles; not nearly as bad as anyone would have suspected…but not exactly his best picture day.

"''SSOCONFUSING!" Iwao screamed.

Shin'ichi blinked, having no strength to even lift his focus to him.  
"I'll warn you now, I have a terrible headache."

Iwao backed up, knowing full well what that meant.

Nao leaned over him, pulling his face to hers for a kiss, Eita made a sick face.  
He was a local wasn't he?

She was an alien.

That was…interdimensional mixing.

Just not right.

He didn't say anything about this, the master collecting herself to take a seat next to him; she pulled his head to make it rest on her shoulder.

He tried to lift it back, but she was persistent; he didn't bother trying to fight.

Mamoru needed to examine him…but the creature they rode was an energybender as well.

It was too difficult with Shin'ichi trying to mask his energy and the turtle double coating it.

He was focusing as much as he could….but it felt safe.

Later he'd make sure to give him a full run over.

Izumi shuffled through her bag, bringing out pills, handing them to him.

"It should help…"  
Hotaka intercepted the pass off.

"No no….he'll get high and we need him alert right now."  
Izumi's face reddened when he said this, feeling foolish.

"You're a drug addict and an alcoholic?" Iwao raised his eyebrow.

"No."  
"Really?" Hotaka shook the bottle, "Cause I CERTAINLY remember SOME stupid avatar passed out-"  
"THAT was one time with COMPLETELY different circumstances." Shin'ichi cut him off before he went into major details.

"Really?"

"Yes."  
"Oh…so right now you aren'-"

"You know what he means." Mamoru didn't wish to have that brought enlightened either.  
Hotaka tsked his teeth.

"Whatever." He pointed to Izumi, "Keep all these things under watch now. If he gets depressed he uses whatever he can to fog his head." He tossed back the medicine.

"I'm not a druggie."  
"I see a scar that begs to differ." He coughed.

Shin'ichi didn't acknowledge that, only discreetly using his fingers to pull the sleeve to cover more of his arm.

Nao smirked, "You need a break in reality I'll give you a pleasant illusion." She kissed his head again.

'Look what he's started…'

"BACK to the important stuff," Huyu cleared his throat, "You got a good mount of explaining to do."

Shin'ichi nudged his eyebrows.  
"Do I now?"

"Yeah, cause your groupies here don't exactly give us anything to go off of."  
"Who the hell you calling a groupie?" Hotaka defended.

"Get over it." Eita punched his back to shut up.

There was a twitch that told them he was prepared to hit back.

"Hey I-" A shadow leapt from the floor and gaged Hotaka before he could finished.

"Let's play a game. Shut up for three seconds." Mamoru shushed him.

Hotaka tried to pull if off, but found it impossible, muttering many incomprehensible sounds.

Shin'ichi ignored them.

"How much did they tell you?"

Huyu glanced as Mamoru tied Hotaka up with a few more shadow strands, the spirit wobbling around to keep upright.

He failed and hit the floor.

"They…they uh…they said that Benjiro was being targeted by the other masters and prodigies. And you sealed him away to keep him safe…and have Hotaka keeping his body alive until you can bring him back." Huyu didn't understand how Shin'ichi was tuning out the two on the side.

"Then what's there to explain?"

Huyu wanted to hit him.

"EVERYTHING."  
"Sounds like it was all covered." He had to double blink, his vision going blurry for a minute.

His body felt physically exhausted….but he knew he hadn't been doing anything.

It was mental fatigue that needed to be awake now.

He'd already lost too much time.  
"Why are they targeting Benjiro?" Eita asked.

"They have never been up to the idea of him alive, therefore they took this opportunity to try and take him out."

Hotaka had gotten back to his feet and was trying to head butt Mamoru, who simply turned half a shadow, letting him slip passed him.

"How did you know it would happen?"

"I had a run in with an acquaintance who gave me a heads up."  
"How does that seal thing work?"  
"I extracted his soul from his body, which allowed Hotaka to become the dominate spirit. Then I connected what parts I could to the volcano and his actual spirit went to the spirit world where Yasuo agreed to watch him."  
"Why'd YOU pass out for so long?"

"An exorcism is not necessarily the easiest thing to preform…energybending major or not."

Hotaka managed to hook his feet behind Mamoru, nearly bringing him to the floor until he caught himself.

"Why are you helping us?" Emi asked the important one.

Shin'ichi knew that one was coming up.

"I have plans for all of you. Any of you, including Benjiro, dying now would be more work rearranging than I'm willing to perform."  
"What plans?" Eita questioned.

"If I told you that it'd ruin the surprise."  
"This isn't a game!" Huyu snapped, "We have a right to know! If you don't start explaining I swear I'll beat it out of you." He summoned his sword.

"Do I need to gag you too?" Mamoru turned to him, kicking Hotaka to shut up.

"I'd like to see you try…" Huyu growled but didn't let him hear.

"The point is-" Emi tried but Shin'ichi didn't listen.

"Look. As it stands, that's all that concerns you. Nothing else needs to be clarified unless we have a traumatic change of events." He didn't offer anything else.

Eita had no words to describe the amount she wanted to hit him.

Outnumbered.

Kenji scanned him over.

_'But…shouldn't he…' _

Mamoru looked at him, telling him to keep his mouth shut through his eyes.

The airbender shrank back, trying to avoid their sight.

"What exactly are you expecting us to do until then?" Huyu crossed his arms.

"Leave."

"Oh this again…" Eita heaved.

"Told you." Mamoru finally released Hotaka.

The demon coughed, rubbing his wrists with a death threat.

"This is too dangerous for them to be involved. I don't understand why you brought them here." This he directed to the guardians.

Mamoru nudged his head towards Hotaka.

"They all insisted they help."  
Shin'ichi narrowed his eyes.

"You shouldn't have been so easy to give in. Not with this."  
"As it stands they'd be quick targets. It's too dangerous to take them back now." Mamoru yawned.

"Targets? Your just talking about the pathetic people over there right?" Nao referenced to Huyu's group.

"All of you."  
This was enough of an insult for her to retract herself, forcing him to sit straight.

He didn't seem to care.

"And just who do you think is going to be a threat? I AM an archer you know. AND master. NOT some damsel."  
"Yeah! We're the strongest fighters aren't we?" Iwao defended.

Izumi moved closer to Shin'ichi, having been attempting to do so discreetly but given up.

She pushed him in a form that appeared to be soft but really took much muscle, making him lean back as she ran water over his head.

Huyu snickered at this gesture; she was much more assertive than she'd originally given off.

"It's not about you guys being strong. Some of these guys have had over thirty years of experience. They have….advantages and training that you can't compare to." Hotaka explained.

"I'm fine." Shin'ichi tried to insist to Izumi.

She held the water over his mouth to cut off his air supply for a minute, giving him the message quite clear.

Never mess with her healing routines.

"And? We got masters state!" Nao countered.

"YOU almost rekilled me last time you went into that!" Hotaka pointed his finger at Nao.

She thought back.

"I did?"

"YES!"

…

"I don't remember."

That didn't satisfy him.

"Well just blame him I suppose. It WAS HIS fault." She pointed to Huyu.

Huyu didn't even want to go back to that moment…let it lie in the past.

"I think we should get to choose whether we help or not." Kenji recommended.

"YOU should understand why that's impossible." Mamoru hissed.

Back to his silent corner.

Shin'ichi managed to get a break from his inspection, standing up.

"Let us fight. Something's bothering you, we can take it!" Iwao offered.  
"You have three masters, three prodigies and two freaks. You're telling me you don't think we stand a chance?" Huyu asked.

Emi was surprised he offered them into the same grouping, offering them into an alliance.  
But they were stuck here…

"No. The rest of you are staying here. I'M going." He emphasized.

This turned his two bodyguards against him.

"Exactly WHERE are you going?" Hotaka asked.

"To confront Lijuan. She's in charge. I'll negotiate a deal."  
"Deal? You mean sit there and beg for mercy?"

"She can be reasonable when needed."  
"Since WHEN?"

"Since you've been dead too long to know."  
"I know people. They don't change. She's not the kind to budge."  
"He knows people?" Mamoru asked himself.

"Shut up shadow boy."

"Look, it's the only reasonable thing to do."

"And you expect us to just sit here with them?"  
"No. take them to the Republic City. It's where we're headed now isn't it? It should keep them out of harm's way."  
"Until what? YOU come back and start killing us?" Hotaka raised his eyebrows.

"They won't know where to find you and they can't make me talk."

"But there'd be other ways of finding us."

"Not if I fix it right." Shin'ichi didn't like how this was getting.

He didn't want to talk about this in front of the others.  
"There's worse. You go back and you won't see a day of your own." Mamoru added.  
"I have a better chance of convincing them to reason if I go now than if I was to wait until there were out of time."  
"They never give you a chance. It's suicide." Hotaka wanted to smack sense into him.  
"It's Logic."  
"It's stupid! You only put a temporary seal on Benjiro! How the hells he supposed to get back if your gone."  
"Huyu's his guardian. Part of his soul is in him. If he transfer it to you it'll act as a magnet to Benjiro and summon him back."  
"He doesn't KNOW how to transfer souls!"

"He can figure it out!"

"It's NOT that simple!"

"It's a better shot than just waiting around until its safe enough to get there! They're TRACKING me you stupid demon! Soon as I step off here we're dead. I can't lead them back to Benjiro's area or else they'll sabotage it!"

"But if you go back and we bring Benjiro here then it's completely pointless why we did this in the first place!"

"WAIT until it's safe then!"

"How the hell are we gonna know if your gone!"

"Mamoru can tell you!"

"The bond doesn't work like that!" Hotaka knew.

"It's the most rational idea there is."  
"It's the coward giving up idea."  
"What do you expect? I had twelve hours to get this sorted! There is no time for me to make this elaborate escape or try and measure out every detail. If we wait too long it's gonna blow up in our faces."  
"It will if you be stupid like this too!"

The others backed away from the two arguing, recognizing a personal squall when they saw one.

Mamoru yawned.

Ok…back to this again.

Shin'ichi narrowed his eyes.  
"I make the calls. Not you."  
"You're the brains when you're stable. I override when you don't think straight."  
"I refuse to acknowledge you as ever sane."  
This was a cruel attack.

Too insight.

Hotaka nudged his eyebrows.

"The entire point of this is to try and get this back on track. I'm not Mamoru. I will enforce my word. You're not ruining this whole thing. Even if I have to tie you down and throw you to shadows."

'_That's not really your part to say…'_ Mamoru didn't believe this was the right time to speak up.

Shin'ichi glared at him, the two in a stare down.  
"Is that a challenge?"

"Just your standard death threat." Hotaka motioned for him to try and get passed him.

Shin'ichi's nostrils flared, unpleased by defiance.

"Are fights scheduled by the hour with your group?" Huyu asked Mamoru.

"With these two, you're lucky if there's that long of an interval." He shrugged.

Nao barely saw as Shin'ichi moved, he was suddenly collided with Hotaka, the two battling with jabs and punches, each blocked.

Open palm strikes from Shin'ichi, straight fists for Hotaka. Block, strike, block, strike, block, strike, block, strike, forward pushing, choking, they moved through so quickly, Nao got dizzy.

Hotaka managed a shot in Shin'ichi's stomach; temporary paralysis caused him to be shoved to a tree, Hotaka with a shadow of a smile.

"You can't beat me on a good day. What the hell makes you think you'll do any good with less than an ninth of your strength?" He asked.

Shin'ichi already looked tired; the backlash of the events still needing many times over to recover.

But he still managed to some up his strength.

And shot a beam of pure energy.

The blast sent Hotaka halfway mid-air; he crashed back down and moaned.

"Who the hell are we supposed to help?" Iwao asked.

"Um…" Nao blinked.

Kenji sat down, fiddling with his thumbs.

Oh…don't bother.

Just act confused with the rest.

"Well….Shin'ichi wants to leave…so I guess we go help Hotaka right?" Huyu asked Eita.

"Why? Let the son of a bitch leave." Eita announced.

"But then we'd have to fight on his side." Emi countered.

…

Everyone decided it was best to wait it out.

Shin'ichi cringed; even this small amount rebounding enough to make his muscles sore.

Mamoru sighed.

_'And here I thought they'd grow out of it…'_

Lifting his head, Hotaka coughed, shaking his locks to get senses back quicker.

Hand gripping the floor, he lifted his face, the black aura ringing his violet eyes returning.

"Oh you are SO dead!" He lunged at him, bringing out his hidden blade.

Shin'ichi's eyes widened, twisting out of the way as the knife pierced the tree bark where his neck should have been.

Undoing the clip connected to his belt, he brought out his staff.

He intercepted another one of Hotaka's slashes, counting three before he jabbed at his foot and against at his stomach.

Spinning it professionally, Shin'ichi nearly wacked him as though it were a bat, Hotaka bending backwards before coming up and grabbing it.

The two wrestled for possession, Hotaka giving an airbender leap to flip over Shin'ichi's head, bringing the staff back and pulling it to his neck.

Vocals being crushed, Hotaka cut off Shin'ichi's air supply, the avatar threw his weight forward.

Rolling, Hotaka was forced to follow, landing first before Shin'ichi crushed him, quickly standing to take control of his weapon.

Hotaka rolled onto his hands and then pushed himself up.

Shin'ichi stabbed the staff to the floor, using it thrust himself into a kick that sounded of pain on impact; merely receiving a flinch response from Hotaka.

He whirled around and smashed his foot into Shin'ichi's shoulder, causing the avatar to hit against the tree.

Hotaka was prepared to attack again, when shadows launched after him.

Tying him to a tree, Shin'ichi found his wrists and legs strapped together with a dark, unmovable rope.

Mamoru stepped forward.

"Normally I'd let you two kill yourselves, but let's try to be considerate of the lion turtle helping us out here ok? He doesn't want any corpses on his nice shell. Besides, there are a bit more important things to worry about."

"Stay out of it!" Both scorned him.

Both exhaled as much as their lungs could take in; an air blast shooting him from both sides, it evened out to keep his feet still, but it still felt as though metal walls smashed him from both sides.

He crunched his eyebrows.

"Fine. Time out." He waved his hand; a shadow swallowed both of them, taking them to the lair of darkness.

Facing the rest of the extras, they stared at him.

…

"Ok look, here's how it works." He knew they'd need a warning, "Those two are the stupidest team you'll see. They fight over everything, from who's in power to who gets to walk three seconds ahead of who. They just want a reason to beat each other up. And they don't mess around. They're out for murder. Each want the other's blood. It can't be helped."  
_'What the hell?'_ Huyu tried to make sense of that.

There wasn't any.

"But Shin'ichi killed Hotaka already…" Emi pointed out.

"There are too many factors in that for either of them to be satisfied. That only means Hotaka will be focused on evening the score. He's not stable himself, and Shin'ichi is too used to leading to stop and listen to an outsiders view. They'll be a pain in the ass for a while."  
"Why the heck does Shin'ichi include him in this then?" Nao asked.

Mamoru paused.

How to word this exactly?

"It's because they're best friends. Neither would admit it, of course, but they understand everything about one another. They're so different when it comes to tactics and personality yet together decided on their goal. I don't even get it sometimes…but when those two work together they can manages the impossible."

_'Friends who want to kill each other?_' Emi glanced at Huyu.

Now where did she hear THAT before?

"They…work together…by beating each other up?" Nao repeated what she retained.

"It's annoying, and causes more problems than necessary, but so long as you stay away from them when they have the moments you can ignore them. Both have a lot of problems and the only way to get out their anger is by attack…which is fine since both need to get their butt whooped in order to keep their head leveled."

"And…you just let them?"

"Better to have them at each other's head than mine."

"Great job on the guardian role you know…" Huyu tapped his fingers on his elbow.

Mamoru chose not to acknowledge this.

"So…we just stand back and watch?" Kenji asked.

"You don't want to get involved if one of them ends up blowin their top…just stand back and get me if I'm not there."

"You always been the peacekeeper?" Iwao questioned.

Mamoru didn't look at them.  
"Yeah, me and Hotaka's sister."  
No one felt it appropriate to answer that.

They all knew about her.

Sort of.

Opposite of Hotaka…dead because of Shin'ichi.

"They're both going to be trying to take lead now… so just make sure you listen to whoever's sane at the moment…unless they're both being ridiculous, in which case nod your head and pretend you care."  
…

"The sane one?" Emi dared to ask.

"They both have their moments, and, as you just saw with Shin'ichi, they tend to think with pretty stupid logic."  
"Made sense to me." Eita growled.

"Not in the long run." Kenji whispered, earning another shut up motion from Mamoru.

…

…

…

No one saw anything that could be said.

Mamoru paused, delaying their return time.

And then decided to get it over with.

Shadows lifted and returned them, both silent and glaring at him.

"Calm?"

Shin'ichi glanced at Hotaka, who glanced back and nodded.

Mamoru took a step back, aware what that means.  
Neither were ever happy when they had to take a trip to shadowland.

…

"Do I get a ten second head start?" Mamoru asked.

"Three. Two. One." Shin'ichi counted.  
"I'll kill you!" Hotaka seemed to explode, nearly catching Mamoru, a second too slow.

He turned shadow and shot off in the opposite direction, Hotaka in pursuit.

Shin'ichi folded his legs, pretending to be the oblivious to the splash of water in the distance.

* * *

The scene faded to another section of the forest, slightly less heavy on the trees with dozens of hill patches, dried grass around the roots.

Hotaka and Zaila lifted from the floor first, both in absolute shock, paralyzed.

Breathing was uneven with gasps of air.

They shook in place, Zaila shrinking to the floor while licking her lips, Hotaka seemed close to following.

Kuzon and Junior appeared next, Kuzon in the same trance as the other two while Junior was simply exhausted.

He fell on his side, sweat rolling down his face with a hand clenching his heart.

Benjiro's mouth twitched, unsure how this was completely relevant…but it was at least making more sense.

To an extent…

Hotaka inhaled through his nose until his chest puffed out, exhaling the world record of a breath through his mouth.

"What….what the heck was that?" He asked.

His fingers trembled, jerking in motions to form a fist.

But they didn't feel right.

Open, close.

Open, close.

No one answered.

They still couldn't.

But he didn't see it that way.

"I said WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" His top blew quick, jerking to stare at Junior.

The kid lifted his head slightly, in direct sunlight; it was hard for him to stare straight without his eyes tearing up.

"S-sorry." He croaked, smudging his face to the ground.

No shadow.

Hotaka saw it.

And stepped back protectively.

"What the hell are you?" He whispered, "That wasn't…that was devils work you…you-"

"I was scared…"  
"You….no way. That…that's…"

Junior coughed violently, making Hotaka move forward, prepared to attack.

Until there was a challenge.  
"Leave him alone. He saved us didn't he?" Kuzon stepped forward, keeping him protected.

Junior backed until he found one of the black reflections on the floor.

"How the heck should I know! Do you know…what the heck he just did! What if he gave us sort of-"  
"He saved us and that's all!"  
"He's a freak! He doesn't even have a shadow! What the hell kind of demon doesn't have a shadow!" He heard his words.

And recalled them.

But they were from others.

Others addressing him.

The words others used on him.

It made his muscles tense.

Kuzon crunched his eyebrows.

"He's not a demon! He's just…different ok!"

Hotaka laughed.

"That's right we just got a mesh of freaks here right? Mr. AVATAR."  
"Don't go there! What was this about you guys being…being freaking prince's?"

Hotaka pft him.

"Prince of the pathetics in your presence. You may now kiss my shoes." He lifted his foot.

Kuzon wasn't pleased.

"YOU'RE a prince! YOU led them straight to us!"  
"Darn straight I did! A useless pack like you guys…you were ruining all there was in this county. You guys were dream chasers! Worthless."  
"We were doing fine! It was all FINE UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP!"

Another chuckle.  
"And think back kid. YOU brought me here. You brought the darn army to yourself."  
Kuzon face contorted.  
He was trying to figure out a comeback…but it was hard when he realized it was true.

"I…"He chatted his teeth, "YOU brought them here!"

Hotaka snarled, "You can't even justify yourself. You're just as responsible as me!"

"NO!"  
"They were after-"  
"How quick did they turn to you? Oh, right, YOU went berserk!"

"Not as bad as you!"

"Who's the one who nearly TOOK OUT THE ENTIRE FOREST!"

They were in each others faces, both red and still retained the open wounds.

They were running so much on adrenaline; their minds couldn't calculate anything above anger and blame.

Kuzon lunged at him.

He tackled him to the floor, and began to pound Hotaka's face.

Benjiro could tell from personal experience that this was a venting scenario.

When you're so fed up with someone, you let your actions do the talking.  
Both were screaming mindless banter, Hotaka caught his fist and exchanged his own punch, knocking him off.

Junior was jerked back, trying to get away from the two while Zaila's face contorted to irritation.

_"Wow…I feel so unoriginal now."_ Benjiro sighed.

Hotaka pounced, pinning Kuzon to the floor, his hits made Benjiro cringe upon impact.

_"What was it you kept telling me and Huyu, Hotaka? Get over it? Calm down?" _He couldn't remember the exact words…but it was something along that line.

The hypocrite.

Kuzon shoved his foot into Hotaka's stomach, catching him good, but not quite enough to hurl him off.

But it did manage him enough time to take a shot at his nose.

Blood rolled down Hotaka's face, dripping onto Kuzon's; he backed down for a minute, eyes glossy with the natural reaction.

It was the closest Benjiro ever saw Hotaka come to cry; the hands clenching the face to prevent them from seeing.

Kuzon clenched his hand as well, having hit it in such a way the force backfired.

Benjiro remembered the first time he punched….turns out if you didn't do it right, it actually hurts.

Hotaka went for fatal areas.  
"I'll kill you!" He screamed.

Kuzon went pale, grabbing the hands grabbing his throat.

He managed to pull the fingers just close enough for him to bite.

Hotaka punched him in the eye, again in the next, Kuzon kicked him in the shin, causing Hotaka to jump back, clutching the leg.

A pillar tossed both of them in the air, they fell with ten feet between them, Zaila standing in the middle.

"Stop it! Both of you! You're not getting anything done by killing each other!"

The two moaned, trying to sit upright.

"Stay out of this." Hotaka hissed, pulling his head above his shoulders.

Kuzon lost all color.

"She…she just earthbended….but…she's a firebender…I've…I've seen her…How…"  
"Hotaka and I are dual benders. We can both bend to elements."  
"Zaila!"

"Why shouldn't he know? He's not going to tell anyone!" She yelled back at him.

Benjiro wanted to applaud her for semistanding up to Hotaka.  
He tsked his teeth.

"Darn straight he won't. A dead guy doesn't talk to anyone!" He moved to attack again but she spread her arms out in protection.

"Don't. Just calm down."  
"Or what? You'll fight me?"

"You won't kill me. And you won't kill him either. Not yet, at least." She eyed him.

"Two…you guys can bend two? How….that…that doesn't make sense…" Kuzon whispered, trying to talk sense.

Hotaka shoved her to the ground, about to beat her with a fist raised.

She kept her head high in confidence, daring him to do it.

He was prepared.

The two had a silent conversation, neither winning as he remained in the same position.

"Get away from her!" Kuzon pushed him off, finished with watching him treat her like that.

Hotaka turned focus to him, Kuzon prepared every bit to go another round with him.

Junior ran up, trying to mimic what Zaila had previously accomplished in splitting them up.

"S-Sto-Whoa!" Hotaka grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him aside as a doll.  
A stare down, green eyes burning into violet, neither showed any intimidation.  
Their breathing was hard, pants he was sure the other could feel from their distance.

Waiting.

For one to make the move.

Hotaka started.

He threw a punch, but stopped less than a paperthin length before it would have hit Kuzon's face.

But Kuzon hadn't reacted; aware it wouldn't have made impact.

Another waiting period, seeing if Kuzon would respond to the threat.

He didn't, nudging his eyebrows in a form of communication.

Hotaka sneered at him.

And then both walked away.

Opposite directions, neither looked back.

"_They're weird." _Benjiro concluded for yet another time.

Junior and Zaila watched them, seeing which would turn back first, yet both refused, disappearing over the hills, Zaila frowned.

"And here I was hoping the two would be able to get along…but I guess I should've known with Kichiro." She sighed, dusting herself off.

Junior shrunk in his shoulders.

"He's mean…"

Zaila went by his side, "He just doesn't know how to cope. He's like a child…he has anger and doesn't know what to do with it." She assured with a smile.

Junior was confused.

They still were kids…

"But…he's mean." He repeated.

_"Nice argument."_ Benjiro raised his eyebrow.

But it was true.

He was just a big bully.

"I know. But that's just him. I'll go calm him down." She moved to leave.

Junior grabbed her sleeve.

"Don't…he'll hurt you…" He was quiet in this accusation.

Zaila laughed.

"I use it for practical knowledge. If I can stand there for his abuse, I won't fear anyone on the battlefield." She held up her finger.

This didn't comfort him.

He was sitting, bringing his knees into his chest, turning into a ball.

A small, black, depressing ball.

She crouched to move close to his ear.

"You know, Kuzon's pretty protective of you." She tapped her cheek, "Almost like you're his little brother."  
Junior blinked.

Little brother.

Benjiro hit his head.

_"Kuzon's Shin'ichi isn't he?"_ That…wouldn't surprise him.

Would make a lot of sense…

"An elder sibling's job is to protect their younger sibling." She explained, "Which Kuzon can obviously manage. So you guys already have that much down."

Junior still wasn't sure.

"But, as a younger sibling, you have to be willing to watch them carefully. Our jobs to keep them from doing anything stupid." She stood up again, "They always think they're smart enough to handle themselves, but we have to keep them grounded. Got it?" She straightened up again.

Junior lowered his head, thinking.

And then smiled, nodding.

He got to his feet as well.

"Team youngsters on a go!" She threw her fist up as she headed out towards Hotaka.

Junior stood there, slowly mimicking her motion with enthusiasm he thought matched.

And then ran to catch up to Kuzon.

Benjiro scratched his head, unsure which he was meant to follow.

The scene answered him, the sun setting until it was completely dark, they came back at at least an hour difference, first Hotaka and Zaila, who ended up laying on their back and staring at the stars.

And then Kuzon and Junior, no words but a seemed revived aura.

Kuzon stopped ten feet from Hotaka.

The demon glanced at him.

Both bared the marks from their spar, Kuzon's eyes puffy with the left nearly swollen shut; scratches still ran all over his skin from the invasion only hours ago.

Hotaka had his nose jerked in the wrong direction with a hint of dried blood stained into the skin; his cheek distended with a fat lip. He had actual sword gashes and burn marks across his arms and forehead.

Benjiro waited for one of them to say something, half wanting them to have another pathetic brawl for mere amusement.

But Kuzon cracked too soon.

And began to laugh.

Hard.

To the point that he had to clutch his side, pointing to Hotaka's messed up face.

Hotaka turned red…and then sniggered.

Another glance at Kuzon and it was contagious, laughing in a way that wasn't so possessed…but actually a kid's, Zaila and junior stood there.

They looked at each other, both asking the other silently if they had a clue what was so funny.

Neither understood.  
"_Yeah…loonier than the Joker."_ Benjiro assured.

* * *

**February 23rd, 2011**

* * *

Kenji was almost sweating trying to keep up, he put down a three, four, Huyu beat him to the five and went back down, four, three, two, ace, King, queen.  
There was a pause.

Kenji glanced over, aware he couldn't move.

Neither could Huyu.

Each flipped a card from the side pile and Huyu was a viper with his hand, shooting out his hand before Kenji had a chance.

Seven over the eight, he hit the deck, declaring speed.

Kenji, three cards left, tossed them down.

"Man….no fair…" Four straight losses.

Huyu smirked, gathering the cards and shuffling them as a pro.

"Told you, I dominate this game."

"Watcha playin?" Iwao sauntered closer from boredom.

"Speed." Huyu answered,  
Izumi came closer.

"No way, new game." Kenji needed a fair start over, "Anyone know killer?

Iwao looked at him.

"Um…as in murder?"

"No murder." Emi came in on that part.

"How about attack and defend?" Kenji offered.

"I'm in." Huyu didn't stop shuffling, doing the bridge to show off.

"Never heard of it." Emi decided there was nothing better to do.

"Fifty two card pick up!" Iwao voted.

Izumi lifted her lips halfway to smile.

No one bothered acknowledging that one.

"Um…crazy eight?" Emi offered.

"What's that?" Kenji asked.

"Kings in the corner?" Iwao gave a genuine proposal.

Izumi shook her head.  
"BS?" Huyu asked.

"What?" Emi crunched her nose.

Kenji sighed.

The problem with people from so many different places.

They learn what's popular in that region….and that doesn't always match with other sections of the country.

"Go fish?" The universal game that's taught to every three year old.

"At least old maid." Huyu thought that was pretty easy too.

No objections.

He dealt the cards amongst the five of them, and then paused.

"You playing?" He asked the hidden man.

The others peered around the master, blinking multiple times to make out Mamoru's figure.

Mamoru was silent, unsure if he should be surprised that Huyu noticed him.

"I'll pass."

It was because of his gift.

Only reason why.

He was getting better at picking him out; it seemed to be important for him to acknowledge his presence anytime he noticed him.

Whether it was a nod of the head or a mutter, it took him a while to notice the trend.

He missed him so many times originally; he thought that was just when he didn't have something on his mind.

Yet gradually it increased, Mamoru a bit concerned with how easy it was coming to him.

Right now they're allies…but they'll be enemies soon enough.

He can't have the enemy know his moves.

Extra precautions will be needed later…

Well.

Possible.

"Do you know any card games?" Iwao was interested.

Mamoru took slight offense.  
"Yes." He wouldn't elaborate.

…

"Ok then." Huyu glanced over his hand, only one pair.

Izumi's face was completely neutral, the joker staring back at her face.

Oh well.

They went through round after round, the death card eventually being passed through all of them at least once; Kenji was first out, followed by Izumi.

Huyu had three cards left, including the joker but Iwao's hand was looming between that one and an eight, debating.

"You're playing cards?" Eita asked, returning from her walk.  
Three rounds around the Island.  
Still same as it was the last time she'd done this.

Iwao picked the joker, then thumped his fist, mixing it with the last two cards he had.

Emi smirked at this, choosing a three to match with one in her own hand.  
"Know anything else there is to do?" Iwao asked.

Huyu took one of Emi's, matching a pair.

"Try to work this out? Work with Shin'ichi so he moves faster?"

"I offered to help him, and then he said that if I looked at his notes he'd have to kill me." Kenji raised his hand.

Iwao got an extra, frowning but ensuring to mix it with the joker.

"He doesn't like people messing with him when he's planning…only Hotaka." Mamoru explained.

Izumi tilted her head, questioning.

"Why?" Iwao translated.

Mamoru shrugged.

"Told you. They're weird."

"You know YOU could probably start helping out now. You're old enough to not sit there and cry." Hotaka came from behind, shirtless with a sweat gleaming back.

Mamoru waved it off.

"I'm force, not brains."

There were some areas you just learn to give up in.

Hotaka thumped his head, "Learn to be stubborn."

Mamoru pushed his hand away.

"Do you ever do anything but train?" Iwao asked.

Since they'd gotten there that's all he's seen him do.

Push up, lunges, pull ups, crunches, twists.

"I don't lounge around and wait to get tubby like you people."

Huyu ended up with the joker as Iwao set his final pair down, a frown but more offense to that comment.  
"Who's tubby?" He flexed his muscles to prove a point.

He could do over a hundred consecutive push-ups.

Hotaka nudged his eyebrows, aware he'd very much challenge that later.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Emi narrowed her eyes.

The marks on Hotaka's body…over his chest…and his back.

She'd seen them before, and she knew they were part of the whole ritual…but they still bothered her.

"Why do you help with planning anyways? Aren't you just the killing dude?" Iwao asked.

Mamoru raised his hand to signify his position.

"Hey, I'm no idiot or nothing; I'm probably the second smartest person here."  
He took a look at Kenji.

"Well…MAYBE in some few areas third…"  
"Kenji could out due you in any science contest." Iwao slapped the kid on his back.

Kenji rubbed his neck nervously.

"I wouldn't say that…"

"Hey, for a dropout I don't do too bad."

Mamoru nodded.

"He's a demon, so it means he's an expert with everything killing and surviving."  
"Surviving?" Emi pointed out the obvious flaw.

"Shut up."

"Why do you guys keep callin him a demon? I mean, yeah he kills a lot…but-"  
"Why do people call you a master?" Hotaka shot back.

…

"Cause I am one."  
"Same here."  
"But that doesn't-"

"Come on, let's go back to the boring area." Hotaka had already directed his attention to the shadowbender.  
Mamoru raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Told you, we're gonna go help the nerd move his head."  
"You do that."  
"You're comin."  
"Why? You two deal with that stuff. I just wait to be told what to do."  
"Yeah well consider this a promotion."  
"I'd like to pass."  
Hotaka another hit on the head.

Huyu began to wonder if this guy was qualified for having an abusive childhood…  
"Come on. You're his guardian now, meaning you ought to have some idea how to do something."  
"I'm still rooting for the kill Benjiro part."

"Get over it." He grabbed Mamoru's shirt and yanked him up.  
"Hey! Easy!" Mamoru had trouble standing up right.

"Damn…you gotta work out more. You freakin got fat since I last did that."  
"I was eleven…I don't think it's fat…"

"Minor details minor details." He didn't see the difference.

"Just send Kenji over there. Makes more sense, there's not much more worry of him learning anything, and he could probably do more than me."

Kenji adjusted his seat, feeling slightly superior now that Mamoru was giving him credit.

"Big boys only." Hotaka insisted, and then paused, "Actually Huyu you may as well come too. You speak for your side and all."

Huyu wasn't sure if it was safe to consider that.

"If that's the case then Shin'ichi's not going to get anything covered." Mamoru anticipated.

"Now come on." He grabbed him by his 'handle', pulling him along.  
"Ow ow-stop that!" Mamoru grabbed where he could on his hair, loosening the pressure.  
"You use too many conditioners or something…this way softer than any boys should be." Hotaka released, wiping his hand on his pants to get the feeling off.

Mamoru tried to smooth out the locks over his eye again, "Oh everyone's seen your scar a dozen times now, no need to keep hiding it." Huyu dismissed, standing up,.

He may as well see if there is anything he COULD do.

He doubted it…but at least if there was decision making he'd have a voice.

Mamoru gave him a warning look.  
"He's messed head like that." Hotaka patted him, belittling.

And the paused.

…

He kicked him in the shin.

Mamoru twitched, leaning forward to grasp his leg, no doubt now bleeding from that sound of shoe on skin.

"What the heck?" He asked, about ready to slug him.

"I don't like it when you're taller than me."

Mamoru could never win with these people.  
"Now let's go." He grabbed his hair yet again and tried to pull him.

Mamoru lost balance and fell over, leaves smashing to his face.

The others couldn't help but snort a few laughs.

It was fun watching Mamoru be pushed around.

Huyu passed over him, considering helping him up…and then dismissing the idea just as quick.

* * *

Benjiro found the area smoke screened out, fog rolling in, Yasuo appeared before him.

He blinked, trying to understand what the highlighted portions were of this…chapter?

Section?

"So…basically…Hotaka's the star child Dr. Phil never got and Kuzon's….Kuzon's Shin'ichi right?" He double checked.

Yasuo didn't know anything about Dr. Phil but agreed to the second part.

"Unfortunately, Shin'ichi blocks much of my access to him, therefore I must keep what I managed to remove from Hotaka's head."

Which explained why it was central on him…  
"And how'd you get this?" Hotaka didn't seem necessarily the type to offer up memories to anyone.

He knew from personal experience that he wasn't a fan of anyone knowing of his past.

"The spirit world allows its members to be brought together in a different way than most completely understand. It was how I was able to send you those visions of Hotaka during the Winter Solstice."

Benjiro's eyelids lifted.  
"That was you?"

Yasuo nodded.

"Of course, Shin'ichi discovered this after you informed him of it and confronted me, Hotaka also having his…threat with you. However I felt that you deserve to understand the basics."

Well now they were going a bit beyond the basics…

Entering extreme, unneeded details.

"And…so they did end up traveling together right?" Benjiro asked, recalling that memory with the egg.

Another agreement gesture.

"What I'm not able to bring up, however, is the memory of when I first encountered Shin'ichi, unfortunately. There are too many…secrets that could be taken from there."  
"Why? I'm learning it all right now aren't i?"

"Not exactly."

Benjiro rolled his eyes.

Of course not.

"But, what you must know is that he was born into your world."

"I KNEW IT!"

Sort of.

He had had a very large hunch.

Yasuo only half enjoyed the enthusiasm.

"After he turned seven, the spirits became unrest because of two avatars in a single world and not one in the bending world. He volunteered to come…and then met up with the freedom fighters, believing that would help."

"And then he meets Hotaka, Zaila, and Mamoru and now they're traveling to get revenge." Benjiro went over the last movie clips.

"After they set out, they kept nothing from one another. They know Kuzon's an alien, that Mamoru's a…different child, and of the two siblings situations. Shin'ichi's teachers became-"  
"Zaila and Hotaka." Benjiro nearly laughed.

Hotaka and Shin'ichi always fought in perfect unison with such similar styles.

Because Shin'ichi learned from him.

How did he miss these details?

Hotaka trained the aliens…and would mention how they were giant babies and terrible students…

Because he was comparing them to Shin'ichi.

"I could show you every aspect of them…however I'm sure you have only interest in the main key points of these two's life." He assured.

"If it can be helped." He didn't necessarily need to see EVERYTIME Hotaka kicked Shin'ichi's butt.

Three times would do.

"Then I shall skip you to when…they begin to understand their importance."

It faded again, this time Benjiro was sure they were in the Earth Kingdom, the rural setting far too landfilled for any other nation.

Junior and Zaila were easy spots, the two continuing the position of beggers on separate corners of the town; Benjiro wasn't sure what it was that allowed him to see this far.  
Spirit's version of split screen.

It was unfortunate that Junior gained enough weight to be considered only slightly less than healthy…a starving, near dying child would have benefitted much better.

They still made for an excellent combination, excellent at driving the passing crowd into pity.

Benjiro tried to guess their age now.

Junior sprouted much quicker than he'd have thought, at least four to six inches, averaging out to a child of about seven.

Zaila lost the roundness of a child's face, still adorable in her own way but her eyes seemed much clearer.

If there had been any fog to cloud the wisdom, it was cleared, her clueless child act replaced with a desperate, concerned one who could sweet talk any pass byer.

Something sounded in the air, a bird's call, and the two younger siblings lifted their heads.

And then got up and moved, they headed towards each other, meeting up at an old, abandon building.

Heading up the creaky stairs, Hotaka and Kuzon met them there.

Hotaka was beginning to get the build of a teen, eleven; the sleeveless shirt showed the muscles building on top his bone.

Kuzon retained his lankiness, a skinny boy that needed a haircut; the strands all in his nine year old face.

"You're too slow. They could've caught you." Hotaka was scorning him.

Kuzon folded his arms, "I can't airbend after they see me use another element!"

"Even then, you should have climbed the bookshelf and gotten out that open window!"

"That would have taken more time!"

Hotaka tsked at him.

"Next town we get we're running straight through it till you can get at least ten seconds off your time." He glared.  
"How long did you have to wait?" Junior asked, taking the bag slung over Kuzon's shoulder.

"Almost two minutes!" Hotaka threw his arms up, "I thought the twerp got taken!"

Kuzon smirked.  
"Oh come on. Give me some credit; no way anyone could take me by ACTUAL force." There was a cockiness Benjiro found familiar.

Hotaka hit his head.

"Yeah, no. You still got a lot to learn."

Kuzon smirked, "Two years, I think I deserve some kind of reward for most improved or something."  
"Ask Zaila to give you a pat on the back then."

Zaila patted him on the back for amusement.

Kuzon smiled.

The four emptied their bags, Junior and Zaila counting their combined income with Kuzon and Hotaka spreading out their supplies.

A decent day's work Benjiro would say.

Junior lifted a bold red t-shirt that was only close to his size, frowning.

"It's not black."

"Come on kid, get a little color in your outfit." Hotaka advised.

His shoulders sank.

"Sorry, they caught us before we had a chance to look around for one." Kuzon admitted.

Junior gave an assuring smile, and then crawled over to Zaila, getting behind her to stay in her shadow.

Spreading out the shirt, he lifted his hands.

Blackness coated it, the shadow intercepting every thread and stitch.

He smiled.

Lifting it upward, the color was stained permanently black.

He still didn't know much of how to control his bending…that much was obvious.

But Benjiro was sure he was starting to…understand areas of it better.

"Still nominate him for weirdest of weirdos." Hotaka lifted his hand in promotion.

"No, I think I get that hands down." Kuzon smirked, taking a piece of jerky.  
"You're eliminated to even out the field." Hotaka waved him off.

Zaila found a loose strand of fabric, a thick purple ribbon.

The one Benjiro recognized from the photo.

She glanced back at the other three, stowing it in her back pocket for now.

_'And here I thought it was all important…'_

They hung out; relaxing for a couple of hours with casualty you had when you were prepared to flee at any moment.

So when a grenade was tossed through the window, the only one in shock was Benjiro.

White smoke filled the area, tear gas.

_"Oh not this again."_ Benjiro swore he just got done watching them be invaded.

"Up up, don't breathe!" Hotaka d ordered, pulling his shirt over his nose.

Kuzon grabbed the bags, slinging them over his shoulders; he pushed Junior and Zaila out in a rush, Hotaka leading them out.

Out the window, there were a dozen cops waiting for them on the bottom, ordering them to come down.

Kuzon began coughing insanely, near puking from the chemicals, Hotaka made the quick decision.

Standing on the sill, he jumped and caught hold of the roof, pulling himself upward; he reached down to help the others up.

"_Hey! Look who's capable of being nice!"_ Benjiro would've given him a pat on the back if he didn't already know that it would phase through.

"GET DOWN NOW! PUT YOUR HANDS UP! IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY WE WILL SHOOT!" They warned.

"Drop dead!" Hotaka shouted back.  
They had guns ready, a few choosing to take bender's stance.

The four kids glanced amongst themselves.

And ran.

Over the rooftops, they all seemed to excel in free run, jumping from roof to roof without hesitation, the authorities gaped for only a minute, pursuing on foot.

There was a few airbenders that blocked their path.

Hotaka managed most, when three nearly overwhelmed him; there was a glint of annoyance in his eye.

The kind he got right before he went mad.

Kuzon caught up by then and took them out, the duo combo a perfect outtake.

Being in the small town, however, meant they eventually ran out of room.

The last house was near a shack, wooden with creaking wood, Junior had attached himself to Kuzon's shadow, mimicking every motion nerve by nerve.

It was the only way he could keep up with any of them, so when Kuzon jumped off the roof, landed on the toes of his feet and lurched forward in a roll before standing up and running, Junior copied without incident.

Zaila was a different story.

She had learned this trick long before she'd met the freedom fighters…however didn't practice quite so much.

The roll was messed up by bad footing, hitting a painful area of the back that slowed her down.

She clenched her teeth, managing to her feet; the others were waiting on her.

An earth wall appeared to cut them off, she only had to throw her arm forward in order for a section to retreat, her eyes glistening as she attempted to shake it off.

They needed to get out.

No question.

A massacre of Hotaka losing temper wasn't a good idea.

But reinforcements came, more guns.

You can't win with that.

The four paused, and had a group surrendered.

Which was too…in synch to be their first.

They just gave up too quickly.

No doubt they had a break out plan already in plan.

Hands over head, they dropped to their knees as the others ran to handcuff them.

Benjiro could almost feel how much Hotaka wanted to attack the man placing the metal over his wrists.

Instead he took multiple deep breaths, trying to keep calm as they were lead away.

_"Haha…I liked this part."_ Benjiro admitted.


	101. Jail Cell Sass

**Jail Cell Sass**

* * *

**February 26th, 2011**

* * *

Eita didn't like the air lately.

Huyu beating Iwao…Nao making snarky remarks with Emi too disgusted to acknowledge them while Mamoru tried multiple attempts to kill them.

Why WASN'T it like this?

She needed that instability, the people enraged; the knowledge that they were still two different teams.

Iwao, Huyu and Kenji were talking of video games and their triumphs in the Xbox live reputations or Playstation network…some sort of online connection that got to their heads in a ways that seemed ridiculous.

Nao would enter the conversation wherever she could manage, voting on the Halo vs. Call of Duty debate to make it three on one with Huyu on the lone side.

Izumi and Emi were conversing about the medication list, Hotaka giving his impressively wide span of various poisons and writing down notes for the waterbender to go over, which she ate up with little trouble.

Shin'ichi was in his own corner, seeming to be deciphering the puzzle of what to do, but Eita could see the glisten in his eye.

It wasn't focusing what was on the page, his mind was wondering to other issues, probably already giving up for the day.

She crossed her arms, aware there wasn't a place for her.

Foreign world talk was out of her understanding; she'd always just remain silent during those moments when it was just their group.

Adding more people to the aliens was just a reminder of her position as the outcast.

Healing wasn't something she'd comprehend or even consider attempting to learn.

Her patience was too thin for it.

A person would be all limp and ask for water or something and she'd just turn the hose on him.

And Shin'ichi.

She couldn't stand being near him.

Just lunging at him and tearing out his throat would satisfy her beyond describing…but not yet.

She needed to wait.

Benjiro's gone.

They need the punk to bring him back before she could kill him.

That made her flinch.

When did she become a softy for these people?

She shouldn't care.

She didn't.

So why didn't she ask?

Confront him?

Because she made the mistake of joining a team…

But still….

It egged her….  
She needed to know what happened that night.

Why it was that he was there…

And why he was working for the Master of Water.

But he obeyed Osamu when he demanded him to stop.

It was the only reason why she hadn't ratted him out yet.

How do you go about asking that?

Beating it out of him always seemed to come back to mind.

A good punch to the groin would certainly bring answers.  
"You're starting to get me concerned." Mamoru made the hair on the back of her neck stand.

She glanced at her side, meeting the corner of his onyx eye.

The turtle had no rock….vibrations weren't an option for her here.

But something told her she wouldn't have felt him with the stable ground.

"Why?"

His head turned towards her.  
"Contrary to how Hotaka has been treating it, I'm still Shin'ichi's guardian. Anytime someone desperately wants to hurt him, I can sense it. And then there's the constant death glares you've been giving him ever since he woke up." He blinked.

Eita crunched her nose.

"He…I…" Her fist twitched, "it's just…I need to beat him." That was the only way to put it.

Mamoru raised his eyebrow.

"…Should I restrain you?"

She exhaled.

"Look. He needs to do some pretty fancy talkin in order to convince me not to. I deserve an explanation."

This didn't help.

He stared at her.

…  
"What is it?"

"None of your business."

"I've been with him longer than anyone. Including Hotaka. I know enough of any incident that could affect you."  
"I need to hear it from his face." She stood up, prepared to stalk over there and ask now.

Her first step and he grabbed her arm.

She turned around and nearly punched his face; he grabbed the fist without hesitation.

"Let go." She hissed, baring teeth.

People don't grab her.

That was that.  
He moved towards her ear.  
"If this is about your sister, don't. It wasn't his fault. He saved your life."

Eita gaped, dropping her struggle.

He did know.

The others ignored their movement, with the exception of Hotaka, who scanned them and then chose to ignore, watching through peripheral vision.

Mamoru pulled her to sit down again, which she willingly allowed, crossing her legs.

"What are you talking about?"

Mamoru looked away from her.

"Chiasa saw that if you were allowed to live, you'd cross paths with them." He nudged towards Huyu and Emi, "they figured….that if you were dead, it'd leave them at the disadvantage of no earthbending teacher and…other areas…" He couldn't talk much, "So they ordered the hit on you."  
Eita's eyes widened.

"They…that attack on the village was after me?"

"Well…no. They needed Osamu to stop messing around as well, they did this with the knowledge that you would need to be dead by the end of the night."  
All the talk before.

Eita had thought they were crazy…Osamu trying to make them think.

Saying that you couldn't change destinies…

It actually had reason.

She felt goose bumps run over her arms.

"Shin'ichi was supposed to kill you. But…it ended up with you guys running. Whenever a master uses any kind of gift on you, it leaves a small imprint of their energy. Ones only energybenders can feel. Lijuan didn't know which of you were the target, only Shin'ichi could tell."  
Eita didn't breathe when he said it.

"He couldn't be selfish and allow his personal feelings about older sibling affect him. So he told them to kill your sister instead."  
She stared at him.

Simply trying to restate that sentence.

Your sister died to save your life.

Your sister died instead of you.

You lived because your sister died.

Your sister died because of you

Your sister was killed rather than you.

You killed your sister.

There was a foot in her mouth, cotton swabs that soaked every last drop of saliva.

She always knew.  
She knew it was her fault.

Because she hadn't been strong enough.

She was weak and couldn't protect.

But the cause was more.

The blame was on her.

It was there, and permanent.

Her sister was sacrificed.

Sacrificed to ensure Eita's future.

* * *

They sat in the metal cell, the four of them attempting to make themselves at home.

As well as you can when you work with nothing.

Hotaka was lying upside down on the bench bolted to the floor, practically asleep with Zaila next to him.

Kuzon was pacing, Junior, still attached, followed.

There must have been a set time they knew to remain in jail, or Kuzon was still working out a way to get out.

The door creaked open.

All glanced up at the entering man, large, thick…Takeshi.

Older than in the picture back in the guardian's ring by at least ten or so years, age only seemed to add to his intimidation level.  
"We get scheduled for execution or something?" Hotaka asked, "If so, you're gonna have to beat me to the killin when it comes with these two. The small fry I'll hand over though." He gestured to Junior.

He blushed.

"No no no, it's quite the opposite actually. You see, all charges have been dropped." He assured.

…

"Don't let this face fool. I completely believe you." Hotaka nodded.

Takeshi smirked.  
"Here's the thing," He rubbed his chin, "Over a dozen towns have been able to report crimes that follow a specific pattern. A con you four have managed to play out for a few years now. I'm simply impressed."

"Begging is a con?" Junior looked to Kuzon in confusion.

"Nope, and stealins just stealin so I dunno what this dude's talkin about." Hotaka shrugged.

"I'm talking about the fact that you've had quite a remarkable record with being known to the authorities and near invisible to the record book. Only three times have you four been locked up and even then you manage to break out and disappear from the charts."  
"Obviously not if you can pull up a record."  
"Well, that's on my part. My company has business in many of these rural areas and when there is such…disturbances I am one to know."

They took a look at each other.

"Well…sorry. We were hungry." Kuzon shrugged.

"No no, I find it an excellent accomplishment on your part."

"We simply have a combination of the will to take risks and the intellect to know how to make them successful." Zaila glanced at Kuzon at the intellect part.

"And an independence not many children of your age could accomplish."

"Is it independence if we're a group?" Kuzon pointed out.

For a safety concern he'd backtracked near Hotaka and Zaila, Junior behind him, protected.

"It's children caring for themselves in an unsightly manor."

"Look dude, we'll get out, disappear, and try to stay outa your way, kay?" Hotaka offered.

Everyone knew that was BS.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, my influence stretches to every corner there is to be owned on this world."  
"Oh. Then tough break."  
"I'm sorry, but why are you here? Surely if you have that much power, small robberies wouldn't catch your attention or even be worth your time." Zaila felt it was only time for that to be settled.

"No…but I have been on the lookout for ones of...unique abilities. See, I've always taken interest in those with great potential and I certainly believe you have it."  
Another group look.

More BS.

"And, you got this by looking at criminal records?" Kuzon asked.

"The details…because it was hard to identify everything exactly. See, originally, I was convinced there were many of you. I've heard of incidents with firebenders, waterbenders, airbenders and earthbenders. And yet always there were only two assailants. It was only the descriptions that could match in any way. And then it was common for the thieves to be spotted with two beggars. Which…seemed odd to me."  
"I'm the airbender, firebender," Hotaka pointed to Kuzon, "Earthbender," he pointed to Zaila, "And waterbender." He reffered to Junior, "Answer good enough? We rotate. She just puts on a hat when she's on thief duty." He lied through his teeth.

Not even hesitation.

He moved to sit upright, looking over Takeshi with little interest.  
"You planning to press charges against us or something? Because we have nothing and like you said, we're gonna get out of restraints either way. You kinda wasted a trip up here, dude." He finished.

"Quite the opposite. I would like to offer you four a position in my organization."

…

…

Junior tugged on Kuzon's shirt, "He's a crazy man."

Kuzon shushed him.  
"Right…no thanks pedo. And I'm sure any of us can kick your butt if you come near us." Hotaka raised his eyebrow.

"That is the only work we do not do." Takeshi assured, "We are an independent group from the nations, a distinct company that is based on the evolution of human kind."  
"Oh he's a dream chaser." Hotaka addressed to the rest of the clan.

They smirked.

"Maybe you should show him the egg trick." He addressed to Kuzon.

Kuzon laughed.

"Sounds like his problem is too much surface area."  
"Or too big an egg."

Takeshi was lost.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are speaking of."

"That is our position now as well." Zaila returned.

Takeshi rolled his eyes.

"I offer you to come with me, I'll show you what we are about, how everything works, just so you get an idea."  
"I'll pass." Hotaka spoke for the tribe.  
Takeshi smirked.

"How old are you kids?"

"Twenty five, seventeen, fourteen and three." He went down from himself, Kuzon, Zaila and Junior.

"No more than eleven are you?"

"I've seen this somewhere before…it didn't end well for them now did it, Kuzon?"

"I'd say this is a symbol of learning from your mistakes." He seconded.

"Can I assume you two are the charge?" Takeshi asked.

"It's more a dictatorship with a side advisor."

"Yes. He's an excellent figure head." Kuzon smiled.

"Do either of you have any other language other than sarcasm?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes, I'm fluent in smart ass and child rant as well."

Takeshi shook his head.

"Don't feel bad. My brother has no respect for any authority figure…it's just rubbed off a bit on Kuzon." Zaila offered assurance.

"I'm a very influential person. I can't help it. It's a gift." Hotaka gave a fake sniffle.

Takeshi was surely on the verge of saying forget it.

"If you were to accept my offer, you'd have shelter and payment. Training and practice. Fighting, with purpose."  
Fight.

That caught Hotaka's ear.

"What?"

"We are a large cooperation, there are many jobs, as well as a widely expanded black market."

That peeked interested.

They all knew they didn't have a chance with normal system.

"What's your opinion on the war?" Zaila challenged.  
"I remain outside its influence. We only assist what can prove beneficial for ourselves."

Benjiro didn't like how that was told.

It was saying they were selfish.

And untrustable.

But for a group like them.

They'd seen how a charity could be torn down.

And wanted revenge.

Therefore, going the opposite direction would offer the advantage.

They had their own agenda.

Hotaka stood up,

"Keep talking."

* * *

**February 28th, 2011**

* * *

Nao cuddled against Shin'ichi, legs to the side with shoulder to shoulder; she was reading a magazine she'd packed while he was writing something in his notebook.

With ideas little to nothing, he had created a rough lay out of a chess board, positioning his pieces the way the situation stood.

Right now he was in check.

It was his move, and he only had one chance, but deciding what move to play was impossible.

He had it all in his head…but there was something that refused to combine.

Under normal circumstances, he could see any problem and know the answer.

It didn't need to be pondered…his mind would simply compute without his conscious having any work.

But these…these moments.

He knew it wasn't going to slowly work its way to his head.

It never did.

It would be sudden.  
Something that'd just jolt his thoughts; that would just have a EUREKA discovery.

Until then he was victim to a creature called cluelessness.

"Potato…shirt…guitar…piano…couch…" Hotaka was naming off everything at the top of his head.

"Hotaka, give up." Huyu found the constant useless words annoying.  
"No way, not til we get something."  
"You're still talking?" Shin'ichi had forgotten to pay attention.

Hotaka threw a small airball at him; he deflected before it hit Nao, though it ruffled her pages, making her lose her page.

She frowned.

Because Shin'ichi had shot down every idea they'd came up with, Hotaka found that it was best if he sat there naming items until one of them appealed to Shin'ichi.

"Hey! I already told you, we're stuck. I'm not going to grab a couch and throw it at them and expect THAT to fix anything." Shin'ichi glowered.

Mamoru opened his yawn, giving a quiet yawn.

No one seemed to notice his quick nap…

Huyu was playing with the gloves, tying them in different knots, a few times he brought out his robe just to wear without reason.

It made him feel special.

"Come one, you gotta have SOMETHING."

"Yeah. Negotiate."  
"Something not involved with you going and being stupid."  
Shin'ichi ignored him.

"Why don't we get Benjiro back, and I'll keep him in the Shadow Land until things get figured out?" Mamoru offered.

They stared at him.

"I find very little faith that you'd keep him alive while in your control." Huyu was blunt.

"You can only keep someone alive in there for…wasn't it like a week before they died?" Shin'ichi asked.

"Eight days and two hours."

"You guys tested that?" Nao looked to Shin'ichi.

"It was just a baby moose lion…its mom died from poachers, so it didn't have a chance anyways." He didn't think anything else of it.

"Isn't that animal cruelty?" Huyu asked.

"It didn't look so much like an animal afterwards…" Mamoru grumbled.

"No but wait; that could work, couldn't it?" Hotaka asked, "I mean, if the kid just hangs out there and keeps the shadows at bay, then we just let him go around the time of the invasion? He kicks my bro's ass, and then he'd have too much attention on him for the others to kill."

"Aren't you the one who always says that the shadows are too hard to control?" Shin'ichi questioned his brother.  
Mamoru blinked, "I could probably make sure they're behaved."  
_'He talks like their his pets…'_ Nao pursed her lips, pretending to be looking over the_ 'best dressed' _of Gaoling.

"That's not very assuring." Shin'ichi shook his head  
"Who would want to spend a month in there…it's creepy." Nao shivered at the thought.

She snuggled closer to Shin'ichi, who comforted her with a kiss.

"If it's either there or dying he shouldn't complain."  
"We could always stick Huyu with him. A guardian should be able to protect incase any of them rebel." Mamoru offered.

"You'd kill us both off." Huyu narrowed his eyes.

Mamoru didn't deny.  
"The only effective way to remain there is to either be a shadow or be capable of exceptional energybending. Neither would have either of them. It's too dangerous."  
"Teach him how to energybend." Huyu proposed, "Give him a good two or three lesson, he catches on fast enough when he actually tries."  
"No."  
"You could actually manage it, you taught emo boy his ABC's when everyone else gave up," Hotaka motioned to the Mamoru, "Couple of blasts and the shrimp may be able to catch on."  
"He won't be capable of handling it. His spirit's not strong enough to control the balance. Even if it were, I wouldn't' know how to train him." Shin'ichi hissed, unpleased.  
Hotaka didn't think about that part.

He decided that it was best to remain quiet now.

"What are you talking about?" Huyu didn't understand, "Just show him however you learned."

Shin'ichi's eyebrows crunched, his hand tensing in such a way Nao glanced at him.

"I'm a different case. It's not the same."  
"What's so different?" Huyu pushed.

Shin'ichi wanted to change the subject, but Huyu wasn't offering any mercy.

"It takes a lot of physical abuse in order to master it. There are too many different things that could go wrong…it's not something that I'm capable of teaching."  
Huyu was tired of these excuses.

"How'd you learn?"

"That's not important."  
"Hell it is! Your freakin only holdin us back by tryin to be so damn protective."

Shin'ichi didn't answer him.

Mamoru and Hotaka had decided to let this drop, no longer backing him.

Huyu hated the silence, aware he wasn't going to win this.

He stared down Shin'ichi, but it didn't do god.

The avatar was already avoiding eye contact.

…

…

…

…

"Caterpillar…cherry wood…staff….airbender…spiky hair…arrow…" Hotaka began again, only this time Kenji came running up, giving a new list of categories.

"Hey!" He nodded to everyone there.

"Funny looking…orange sweater…short…crushing-on-a-nine-year-old-boy…"  
"What?" He looked at him confused.

"Ignore him." Shin'ichi assured, "Have anything?"

"Yeah, I'd say we have about another two days until we land. Or, as far as the lion turtle will take us at least." He reported.

Hotaka heaved a sigh.

"Great. That means we only have a week or so left to figure something out…"  
"Why? I thought you said you made a seal that would last for over a month."  
"It's not that, it's just; after we get off the island Shin'ichi's energy's gonna decrease again." Mamoru informed.

Huyu looked over Shin'ichi.

It's not that he'd gotten to star health again, but he certainly didn't look sick anymore.

Only slightly tired.

"Why?"

"My energy levels are being…drained I suppose. The only reason why it's not now is because they cannot detect me through the energyshield of the Lion turtle." Shin'ichi explained.

"How are they-"  
"So do you guys have anything yet?" Kenji cut in for the save.

Huyu crushed his eyebrow.

Why was Kenji allowed to know?

No one could answer, all stuck in a ditch as far as this was playing out.

He smirked.

And pulled out his phone.  
"Well she says she wants to help." He pressed the button.

"I'm going to have to kill you aren't I?" Shin'ichi growled, having not wanted to bring anyone else into this.

_"Don't kill Kenji-kun, that'd be a waste of good brain power." _

Huyu shot up.

"A-A-Aeka-chan?" He asked.

_"Hola, Senpai." _He knew right there that there was something off.

She was cheerful.

But not child happy.

Simply…there.

Not the Aeka tone.

"I believe I said that we weren't to involve her…" Shin'ichi gazed at the phone.

_"They're after me anyways aren't they? Why should I hide?" _

"Aeka, where are you?" Huyu asked.

_"Umm…" _she paused, and then the padding of her feet as they ran from the phone.

…

…

"You can get ahold of her that easy?" Huyu asked Kenji.

He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before hand….

Never seemed to cross his mind before.

Kenji shrugged.

"Well, I call every week to make sure she's doing ok and all…but sometimes she doesn't feel like talking. Yuu says it's hit and miss with her stability."  
"Yuu?" Nao heard that part.

"You are fired as secret keeper." Mamoru nearly hit him.

Kenji slapped his head.

He forgot sometimes.

"What's Yuu doing there?" Nao demanded to know.

Last she'd been told he'd abandoned a mission and later confirmed his resignation.

If there was a way of contacting him, she'd certainly like a reason for these actions.

"It's a very long…difficult…financially devastating story…" Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses.

_"Ember Island."_ Aeka picked up the phone again,_ "Sorry, I forget sometimes…we move a lot."_  
"Wait, is Yuu there?" Nao moved closer to the phone.

_"Present!"_ Yuu's voice could barely be heard in the background.

Nao aligned her jaw, and then looked to Shin'ichi, obviously waiting for an explanation.

He wouldn't offer it.

Only looking at the floor as though he'd grown a sudden interest in its pattern.  
"How…"  
_"Yuu-san and I ran into each other after we ended up separated from our groups. I talked him into helping out Benjiro-san, he says he's never taught anyone but thinks he'd be able to help him learn firebending. Isn't that good Senpai?"_  
"Yuu you traitor!" Nao snapped.

"Are you serious?" Huyu didn't expect to find a teacher.

Not one who could actually help.

Let alone another master.

_"She can be very persuasive…Nao I certainly hope you aren't mad. It's just…some things have come into my…perspective."_  
"Like?" She asked.

"Like what's going on right now." Hotaka butted in, "Aeka, got any ideas?"

"I've only heard part of it…but…wait, how's Shin'ichi-kun doing?" She asked.

"He passed out for nine days."  
"That was energybending backlash, not draining."  
"It was both."

She paused.

_"Who's there?"_ She asked.

"Huyu, Kenji, Hotaka, Mamoru, and Nao." Shin'ichi was grateful she checked before blabbing.

He could hear the hesitation.  
_"Sokode, karera wa chokusetsu ni wa mada anata o seigyo shiyou to shite inai?"_ She questioned.

_Translation: So, they haven't tried to directly control you yet?_

"Girl says what?" Nao jerked to look at the phone, seeing if there was translation.

"Īe, karera wa watashi o burokku suru enerugī no ryō to suru koto wa dekimasen. Shikashi... Watashi wa kono shima o gesha shita nochi..." Shin'ichi explained.

_Translation: No, they can't with the amount of energy blocking me. But…after I get off this island…_

_"Karera wa no saisho no kikai no nochi ni narudeshou."_ She let out a breath.

_Translation: They'll be after you first chance_.

"Un. Dakara, nanika o rikai suru rasshu o miru koto ga dekimasu."

_Translation: Yeah. So you can see the rush to figure something out._

Aeka paused, pondering.

"Mwolaneungeoya?" Kenji followed next.

_Translation: What did she say?_

Hotaka's head hurt.

"Geunyeoneun danji gibonjeog-in baegyeong jeongboleul jigoiss-eo. " Shin'ichi elaborated.  
_Translation: She's just getting the basic background information. _

" Anata ga tasuke ni kuru tame ni watashi ga hitsuyōdesu ka?" She offered.

_Translation: Do you need me to come help?_

"Sore wa osoraku watashi ga kangaeru koto ga dekiru saigo no kotoda. " He folded his arms.

_Translation: That's the last thing I'd want._

_"E? Shikashi, watashi wa tasukeru koto ga dekiru! Watashi no ka... Ē to..."_ She couldn't figure out the word, _"Podría usar mi don. Hacerle saber cómo van a jugar todo y le dirá qué hacer para cambiarlo."_ She switched to an easier language, figuring no one would be able to translate.

_Translation: Eh? But I could help! I could…um..i could use my gift! Let you know how they plan to play everything out and tell you how to change it._

"Jugar con el futuro nunca es sabio." He advised, "Si las cosas cambian cuando usted lo desee, encontrará más problemas que cuando usted empezó."

_Translation: If you change things whenever you please, you'll find more trouble than when you began._

"Do you have any clue what's going on?" Huyu asked the rest of them.

Everyone shook their head.

_"¿Puede realmente ser peor que si al final dejar Benjiro-san morir?" She_ asked.

_Translation: Can it really be worse than if you end up letting Benjiro-san die?_

Shin'ichi crunched his eyebrow, knuckles turning white as she said this.

"Yo puedo proteger a otros. Ese no es el problema." He growled.

_Translation: I can protect others. That's not the problem. _

_"A veces es necesario dejar que otros lo protegen, Shin'ichi-kun_." She announced.

_Translation: Sometimes you need to let others protect you, Shin'ichi-kun._

Shin'ichi blinked, looking to the side.

"You should know how that plays out. It's never good." He returned to English.

Aeka wasn't satisfied.

_"But-" _  
"Just stay out of sight until this situations finished. Last thing we need is for them to target you as well."  
He clicked off the phone there, everyone else staring.

…  
_"Museun il-i ?" _Kenji asked.

_Translation: What happened?_

_"Museun il-i hamyeon ib damulgo baewoya haji anh-eumyeon dangsin-ui hyudae jeonhwa leul absu geos-ibnida"_ Shin'ichi snapped.

_Translation: What happened is that I will confiscate your phone if you don't learn to keep your mouth shut._

"Dude, How many languages do you speak?" Huyu was lost.

"I don't even freakin know." Shin'ichi had a headache.

He rubbed his temples.

Nao got over her anger of being left in the dark, and walked over to sit near him.

She pulled him, forcing him to lay his head onto her laps as she stroked his hair.

"Hmmm….Connaissez-vous le langage de l'amour?" She hummed.

_Translation: Do you know the language of love?_

Perhaps one of the first phrases she learned in her middle school French class.

"Courant." He responded, looking her in the eyes.

_Translation: Fluent._

She smirked.

"Je ne comprendrai jamais vous les gens." Huyu shook his head.

_Translation: I'll never understand you people."_

Because girls always went gaga over a French speaking guy, it was an easy choice when choosing between this and Spanish for an elective.

For the first time in three years he found its use.

Even if it was for something as stupid as this.

"Sauf si vous êtes prêt à avoir une conversation entière dans une autre langue, je vous recommande fortement coller à l'anglais." Shin'ichi advised.

_Translation: Unless you are prepared to have a full conversation in another language, I highly recommend you stick to English._

Huyu stared in complete oblivion.

Not even Nao could follow that.

She decided a B in that class was enough to feel pride.

"What?" Huyu asked.

"Exactly."

* * *

Hotaka walked with Kuzon, both wearing work out uniforms with sweat stains.

They were trying to hide their exhaustion, keeping heads held up with quickened breaths.

"You two are certainly impressive." Takeshi commended, four paces ahead of them.

Hotaka gave him a '_you're crazy'_ look.

"He was lagging. I had to pick up an extra two guys because of his slack." He snarled.

Takeshi came through with his promise to offer them training that matched their advancements.

They'd pull in teams, professional fighters, and then force spars between them and the pair.

Originally, they had the idea that the four of them would be invincible.

But it took very few trials to learn that Junior was only capable of evading and would freeze upon sight of blood or threat.

And Zaila wasn't one to put her heart into battle. She only fought when necessary.  
Which left the two.

So far, undefeated.

"Be that as it may, I've never seen so much…potential in fighters. Your master trained you two well."

Hotaka and Kuzon needed to not even look over one another.

It would look odd if they were to admit that Hotaka trained Kuzon.

Why, when there were many willing to take young men such as themselves?

Thus the lies deepened.

They were taught by the same man, a traveling merchant who used to enjoy their company.

Being unable to sustain enough money to care for the four of them, he taught them different techniques of how to earn money.

Scope out places.

Teach the proper ways to infiltrate without being spotted.

Until his death eight months ago, and since then, they've carried on their own.

No one questioned.

A dead guardian always worked for the silent card.

"Well, more of a persistent…pushy guy." Kuzon laughed.

"He needed to be. This kid sucked so bad! You shoulda seen him, nearly burned himself til he was seven." Hotaka slapped Kuzon's back.

They exchanged a silent glare.

"Yet the progress surely has paid off." Takeshi continued, playing ignorance.

They walked down the corridor, Benjiro growing a hunch that this wasn't good.

Of course it wasn't.

Takeshi's the one who ruins it all.

And the fact that this memory is being actually SHOWN, means there's something about it that's important.

"Where's Zaila and Junior?" Kuzon asked.

"Have I not mentioned it yet? There are very interested directors who'd like to meet you. You see, I've shown them your records, and they've insisted a face to face meeting, seeing how…valuable you are."

"Directors?" Hotaka questioned.

"Yes. There's nothing to fear, however, these are of my closest circle. Given your statistics, we believe it's time to move you two along to…a more fitting position."  
"Promotion!" Hotaka whooped.

"Yes I suppose you may refer to it as such."  
Kuzon smiled too, attempting to fix his wrangled hair for the sake of looking his best.  
They walked down a few flights of stairs before making it to long auditorium, eight members already conversing amongst themselves.

But in the corner.

Together.

So when they entered, it wasn't missed.

A step inside the doorframe and everyone hushed, turning their heads to meet them.

_"KAIMU! YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!" _Benjiro screamed, recognizing him immediately.

His hair was shorter; cut close to scalp….giving him a slightly more teenaged look.

But his face was the same.

He would have only aged perhaps two years…once every five.

Meaning that there wasn't much room for him to grow wrinkles or anything.

The others…

Not so familiar.

A girl, pale skin with white hair that reached her shoulders…it wasn't right.

It moved about in such slowness, she had the speed minus two-hundred. He guessed the Master of Water.

A teenage boy, long, dark hair over his eyes with a stalky build….he recognized the description as Osamu, Eita's old master.

A woman in her early twenties with black hair clipped back, dark eyeliner and an airbender's clothing.

Master of Air.

A man with chin length brown hair, thin eyes and a slightly covered mouth, it was a kind of face that always appeared sad…just the shape of his eyes.

Prodigy of Air.

A seventeen year old, hair braided into two French braids to keep her face clear.

Prodigy of Fire.

Twenty-two age estimate for the last girl, black hair tied up in a messy bun with a confident face.

Slightly stronger build…the naturally muscle type, such as Eita…only the gleam in her eye said she took more pride than necessary.

Prodigy of Earth.

And a man.

Similar build to Takeshi's wrestlers with perhaps twenty pounds subtracted and four inches shrunk.

Master…of…Fire?

This didn't fit his image…

Hotaka and Kuzon stopped.

"Are these the two?" The Prodigy of Earth asked without waiting, "The younger is certainly a scrawny thing."  
Kuzon's face flushed.

"Yup. A wimp he is." Hotaka shoved him to show how easily he lost balance.

"And the older has an ego apparently." Master of Air flashed him her eyes.

Hotaka narrowed his, turning his nose in little interest.

The Master crunched her eyebrows, evaluating Kuzon from head to toes.

Something was wrong.

"I can't read him." She shook her head.

Kuzon looked up, aware she was talking about him.

"Kuzon, Kichiro, allow me to introduce Chiasa, Delun, Kaimu, Lijuan, Naomi, Peng, Osamu, and Samata."

Proper gestures should have been exchanged.

But neither sides moved, Kuzon aware they were watching him, Hotaka too confident to consider it.

The others…they didn't seem to think it worth their time.

"I can't see him at all. That'll be a problem." Chiasa turned to Takeshi.

"But then that confirms it." Osamu countered, folding his arms.

Lijuan moved closer.

"My my…they certainly are handsome. They could be masters themselves." She smiled.

"What's going on?" Hotaka felt silent conversations being passed around.

"Have you boys heard the story of the Masters and Prodigies?" Takeshi asked.  
Hotaka felt his gut twist.

Benjiro could near hear the scream of danger going off in these two's ears, no doubt plotting their escape by now.

"Yeah. Energy of Ozai builds up in Avatar Aang, he transfers it to others…it takes over their souls. Urban legend right?" Hotaka was eyeing the exit options, talking without thinking too much.

Kuzon nodded, though the form was one of someone in complete dark.

"These, are them."

"His has changed." Chiasa was still set on her own conversation, now focusing on Hotaka, "It could work to our advantage."  
"What are you talking about?" Kuzon asked.

"These are the masters from the myths. They are the carriers of spirits, the most powerful fighters in the world." Takeshi elaborated.

"Right. And I'm a flying bison. This is my side kick, the lemur." Hotaka blinked.

Samata smirked.

"It's the truth. We eight-well, seven, Peng is only a stand in- have the power transferred of each element. It's not just a myth." Osamu explained.

"And bisons are real. They fly around all the time…you should see me and my bros. We just go all out…take a trip to the water tribe and back…" Hotaka went on.

"Your brothers? I believe you have two…and then your sister Zaila, isn't that correct?" Kaimu asked.

Hotaka stiffened.

"No. Zaila's my only sibling. If you qualify her as that and not a pet."

Kuzon licked his lips, taking a slight shuffle to the side.

Just behind Hotaka, he nudged him in a silent signal.

_'You call first move.'_ It said.

"Funny. I heard once of a rumor. You see, I happen to know that the Fire Lord was…friendly with a servant. And then you know what can happen, one slip after the other…" Peng folded his arms.  
Hotaka's face burned.

Perhaps he wasn't one to admit any connections he had…or whenever he cared about something.

But this was definitely a sore subject.

It was the wording, Benjiro guessed.

The 'Slips'.

He attacked.

The speed he came at Peng managed to knock him back slightly, but then arms grabbed.

Chiasa grabbed his shirt and threw him back before he could begin the massacre beatings.

He tried to attack her, tried to swing his foot to knock her side.

But failed.

She managed to twist his arm behind him, shoving him to the wall, there was little interest.

Kuzon had tried to help but they pushed him away. His attack lacked the aggression of Hotaka's and was quickly overcome.

They attempted to keep him back…and would touched him.

Just his chest and back, shoulder, arm, it was passing along to be seen if he was REAL.

It seemed as though they expected the hand to phase through the skin, to air.

And every time there was contact, it satisfied them.

He managed to stumble back, Takeshi catching, gripping his shoulder hard.

"I believe we can all agree that it's him."  
Kuzon had enough.

He elbowed Takeshi where it hurts, releasing the grip for an '_Oomf'_, he ran straight towards Hotaka.

Throwing his hand forward, he did the forbidden thing. And bended a second element in view of others.

Air exploded from his hands, lashing out to divide each of them, to throw them to the side.

But all blocked with little of ease, Delun tossing it back at him with just enough pressure to knock him off his feet, Takeshi yanked him to his feet.

Hotaka managed to throw himself back far enough for Chiasa to ram against the wall again, this time he ran up and flipped over, only to find Naomi ready to catch.

She lit a fire in her hand and kept it close to his neck, sweat rolling down his cheek.

"You may want to calm down."

"LET GO!" He screamed, refusing to let the intimidation get to him.

Hurling his head back it, it caught her buy surprise, yet she managed to keep still.

Firm…he thrashed around until she began to choke him, nails digging into the neck.

He bit his tongue, keeping from a scream until the wall was smashed to his cheek.

Attempting to push off Takeshi was pointless for Kuzon, he was simply stronger.

"G-get off me!" He tried to bring about a fire to scare him, but Takeshi extinguished it.

"You think we'd let this get away boy? We've waited too long for this." Samata shook her head.  
"This is quite exciting isn't it?" Kaimu asked with an unpleasant grin, "I say we go for a test drive."

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Hotaka demanded to know.

His sound was muffled, head brought back and smashed into the wall with such force it took him off his feet.

"Leave him alone!" Kuzon flared around, unable to gain any room.

Chiasa moved first.

She stuck a palm to his stomach, hitting a pressure point that forced a burst forward, head gagging.

Placing a palm to his heart, she touched his head.

Benjiro stepped back.

There was a spark of light, orange.

A glow…that seemed to illuminate his skin, crawling from his heart, he gasped, eyes wide.

The wave ran to his head, fading again, his body stiffened.

"W-What…" He couldn't feel his hand…any time he attempted to move his arm yet could only curl the tips of his fingertips.

"This…is excellent." Her lips formed a smile.

One that sent a shudder down all of them.

* * *

**March 3rd, 2011**

* * *

"Ok, so what's special bout this place again?" Iwao asked.

"It was created from the original Fire Nation colonies, during Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang's reign. It originally was an entire land, like its own nation that allowed for everyone, benders, nonbenders to intermix. See once that concept spread though, there were financial issues and the size shrunk. They're still a high protected area, and the Republic City is the both the largest and the most advanced in the world." Mamoru explained.

Iwao nodded his head.

"And so…how we getting there? Like, you know, onto the actual land?"

"Well, obviously we can't just pull up on a giant lion turtle, so we're going to have to either swim or get the waterbenders to create an ice casting to push us to one of the islands. Then we'll have to go through clearance and catch a boat to the main land." Mamoru plotted.

They were skimming along the coast of the Earth Kingdom, the city a large chunk of the lower mountain region, hills were slowly growing closer and closer, giving definite signs of closure to the land. It was cold beyond most's comfort level, with the exception of Huyu, constantly making cracks about the nice weather just to annoy the others.

"We got like two hours right?" Nao asked.

Hotaka nodded.  
"I vote our first stop inside be a buffet." Huyu proposed, tired of the dried snacks, preserved foods and fish.

"Second that!" Iwao lifted hand.

"Third!" Eita.

"Fourth!" Hotaka.

"Fi-" Kenji was cut off by Nao.  
"No. Way. First stop is hotel so we can clean up. We can't go around like this! We look like street trash!" She motioned to all of them, "Besides…I need a hot shower." Her face soothed at the simple thought of warm water running over her with bubbled suds.

Everyone took a look.

Grimy clothes and dirt covered faces with greasy hair.

They'd all done the proper procedures one could while away from societies…but yes, they still slacked in the appearance scale.

"Yeah…I'd have to agree with Nao. We probably need to freshen up before we go anywhere." Emi believed there was a sanitation issue here.

Izumi nodded; all the guys moaning, aware it had to be done.

Shin'ichi leaned forward, having a momentary coughing fit.

Izumi and Mamoru were at his side immediately, the healer pressing her hand to his forehead to measure temperature.

"I'm ok, just had something caught in my throat." He assured.

False alarm.

Hotaka handed Mamoru a bottle.

He glanced at him, who then jerked his head, Mamoru nodded and passed it to Shin'ichi. .

"Water, drink." He ordered.

Shin'ichi accepted bringing it to his lips and then freezing, lowering it.

"Why are you trying to poison me?" He questioned Mamoru.

"I blame you." Hotaka threw another bottle at the shadowbender's head.

He leaned forward to miss it.

Shin'ichi dabbed a bit of it on his hand, tasting it.

"This has a sedative drug in it…midazolam. Why?" Shin'ichi tried again.

"What the heck kind of team are you guys? Freakin always fightin and arguin…now you poison? You gonna be playing hot potato with a dynamite next?" Eita asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me…" Huyu sighed.

"I'm in!" Iwao would.  
"We can't have you getting away in the city." Hotaka said, "Screws us over if you take off while we're dealing with security."  
"I'm a hostage…how did this happen?' Shin'ichi was attempting to sort that out.  
"You have too much history in slipping away when we aren't watching." Mamoru added, "Besides, your face is most well-known amongst all of us."

This didn't please him.

He threw the bottle back at Hotaka.

"You two are stupid."

"We know you. There's a difference." Hotaka eyed him.

"Why not just put him in shadowland?" Kenji offered.

"Energybenders are capable of fighting off shadows; he could probably get out then." Nao recalled the previous conversation.

"So drink your night-night medicine." Hotaka tossed the drink back to Shin'ichi, "Mamoru will put you in dark world and then we'll wake you up when we're in the hotel."

"No."

"Drink it, or I'll shove it down your throat."

"Oh really?"

"Try me."  
Shin'ichi picked it up, and threw it off the side, into the ocean.

…

…

…

"Don't suppose you made a spare?" Mamoru looked to Hotaka.

"Sh-shut up. I blame you." He thumped him on the head.

"Idiots." Shin'ichi growled, opening his note book to go over notes.  
"Well then guess their only one thing left to do." Hotaka smirked.

"Hold this for me." Shin'ichi snapped the notebook closed and handed it to Nao, "If we can't drug him, we'll beat him unconscious!" Hotaka finished.

He attempted to tackle him, Shin'ichi rolling backwards onto his feet to dodge.

"Oh not this again." Kenji slapped his head.

"Ten bucks on Hotaka." Iwao laid back.

Izumi pursed her lips, and stood up, fumbling through her bag.

Hotaka took a swipe at Shin'ichi's head, and then attempted to bash his center.

Mamoru fell back, only acting if needed.

Evading…Shin'ichi spun around and kicked Hotaka in the chest, deflecting a punch aimed at his face.

And then the only non-fighter in the group stepped in.

Izumi stepped forward, hit Shin'ichi in the stomach so hard he lurched forward, and then stabbed a needle in his neck.

Green liquid slowly injected in his skin, he made a sound, and then fell limp, Izumi catching him before he hit the floor.

She handed him to Hotaka, who pretended to slip and nearly allowed him to fall to the floor.

Mamoru snatched the back of his shirt quick enough to prevent that, shadows wrapping around to carry him away.

Iwao shook his head.

"Brutal…your brutal with the sick you know." He chuckled at Izumi.

She slipped him a small smile, and then ran her fingers through her thick hair, redoing her ponytail.

"It's always the quiet ones you gotta watch out for…" Hotaka decided that this girl was definitely his favorite.

There was an involuntary flinch, he felt a blood rush.

Rolling his head around his neck, none noticed it.

Licking his lips, he had a flash of conscious…of all of them.

Lying dead.

Blood running…bodies cold.

The thrill of proving superiority….

Shin'ichi.

He was already weak.

He imagined how it'd appear….to see red stained across his forehead, mopping his hair in a pool.

A heart that didn't beat…a wounded chest…

He would suffer…for a long time.

As long as he had to until death had mercy.

More.

He'd hit the vital-

He shook his head.

He was crazy.  
It'd been too long for him to be…in a calm area.  
Opening his hands, he closed them, repeating this.

Get the blood flowing through his head…he should probably go do some exercises…

Calm his head…

"Hotaka, go fishing." Mamoru announced.

They turned to him as a nut job.  
"What?" Hotaka shook his head.  
"Go. Don't come back until we have to leave. I don't want you to make a mess." He didn't look at him.

"We just said we're leaving in two hours! There's no point." Nao reminded him.

Hotaka and Mamoru glared at one another.

He never noticed it before.

Mamoru was supposed to be quiet.  
Supposed to be hiding behind Shin'ichi.

So why did he notice?

That was the thing Shin'ichi did…

Notice when he had one of his moments coming on…and then send him off.

Since when did Mamoru grow into that stage?

And then to outright tell him.

Fishing…he was saying go beat something up.

Harm something that'll satisfy your blood lust long enough.

He didn't take orders from Mamoru.

He NEVER listened to Mamoru.

But he was sure about this.

The look said not to question.

"Don't be stupid. We don't need any fish." Hotaka rolled his eyes, "Ima go practice."

A way of saying fine without agreeing.

The others were lost.

Stalking away, Hotaka was shaking his head.

It was now that he realized how wrong Shin'ichi was.

He always complained about Mamoru being immature.

That he never grew up.

Hotaka wasn't one for reading people adeptly.

But he knew enough about Mamoru to compare what was a child and what was an adult.

This…this was interesting.


	102. Food and Blood

**Food and Blood**

* * *

**March 3rd, 2011**

* * *

It took over eight hours in order to get clearance.

Huyu, Emi, and Eita were passed by easily, each holding a badge of loyalty to specific nations that gave them a safety identity.

Hotaka, Mamoru, Iwao, Izumi, Nao and Kenji on the other hand, were in a rut.

Shin'ichi's company pledged loyalty to no one but the group, meaning there was no nation to call home. Their badge was easy to distinguish, and earned an automatic rejection from the city.

Huyu reluctantly allowed Iwao and Kenji to use Aeka's and Benjiro's passes, though when they saw the Dai Lee badge, Iwao was taken aside and given strict rules that needed to be followed as well as a warning that any mishaps would result in removal.

That left four stranded.

It took paperwork after paperwork, pile after pile, the four having to go through interviews and brigning up fake identification, back story and cover checks.

Bs after Bs.

Nao rewrote the same thing so many times…she began to believe herself to be Fire Nation immigrant in search of work as a professional dancer.

Nao, Mamoru, Izumi, and Huyu filed to be seen as an adult, claiming to be nineteen or eighteen in records for the sake of giving them more rights during their stay.

Emi, Iwao, Kenji, and Eita were simply too obvious in appearance to be marked as older, therefore having to be put as under care of one of the others, Huyu making never ending jokes how he was responsible for caring for Eita and the difficulties of babysitting her.

Hotaka nearly killed Mamoru when he was told he wasn't allowed to play adult.

Mamoru had a seriousness about him that just made you assume mature and older, his hairstyle, while so often made fun of, managed to make his face seem longer and thin.

Hotaka simply died too early in his fifteenth year to be passed as any older than sixteen, despite nearing his twentieth birthday.

By the time they managed to make it to a hotel, Huyu was carrying a sleeping Kenji piggy back; Hotaka was muttering insults about the stupidity of people and how they needed to learn to shut up and respect the fact that he's dead and can't help if he doesn't grow.

Emi had suspected that they'd be staying in a run down, Motel 6 place and split up throughout three or four rooms.

Mamoru then lead them into a five star hotel, demanded they have the presidential suite, and handed over at least four thousand dollars' worth of gold pieces cash, with the request that no questions be asked and with the assurance that they won't find their names anywhere on the books.

When Eita interrogated him in the elevator to see why he was carrying so much cash, Mamoru explained that Kenji stopped and met with Aeka and Yuu beforehand.

After explaining the situation, he was given permission from Yuu to withdraw nearly all the money in his account.

So they didn't have to worry about the issue of money.

The room had four bedrooms, each with two full sized beds, two bathrooms, a living room with three large sofas, a dozen decorative pillows, lazy chairs, and a coffee table parallel to an enormous flat screen TV; a kitchen with oven, stove and fridge, and a balcony with thousand dollar view.

Most did not take time to take this in, however, half plopping onto the first soft object and passing out, the others arguing of what to order from room service.

The hotel knew no fear until they were forced to serve ten teenagers barely returning from savagery.

Too many people under one roof can end in a mess.

Shin'ichi walked into the living room, smelling of hotel soap, and shampoo; his hair was still wet and he kept a towel over his shoulders to prevent drips from falling onto his laundry mat clean white t-shirt and grey sweats.

Nao, having cleaned up over an hour ago, scooted over, allowing him a seat on the silk green couch.

He accepted, and soon found her plopped on his lap, leaning against him as a chair; her hand ran over his freshly shaved face.

He raised his eyebrow.

"Remind me how I got involved with you again?" That part was still fuzzy.

"We were in the water tribe and you said,_ 'Come with me! Join my side! We'll have fun and spend eternity together!_'" Nao deepened her voice at the last part, using exaggerated hand motions.  
"You can blow anything out of proportion can't you?" He was amazed.

"Sweetie, blowing is my specialty." She kissed his cheek.

"Will you two at least go in a room?" Eita held complete disgust on her face, "I mean we already got it rented for what? A month?" Arms folded, she appeared near puking.  
"Jealous much?" Nao asked, pressing her hand on top of Shin'ichi's, folding the fingers between the spaces between his.

"Ew. You're a freakin alien and he's a local. What the hell you two doin intermixin?" Eita demanded.  
"In technical terms we are both human. So what's the big deal?" Nao asked.

"It's just wrong." Eita shook her head.

"Actually, I gotta agree with 'em, it's not THAT odd." Huyu shrugged, stretch over the single cushioned chair with his legs hanging over the side, tightening the glove over his hand, "But then again, get the hell off his lap. We aint interested in your two romance story." He glared at them.

"Well if you wanna get Eita or Emi to hang out with you I wouldn't push them off." Nao rocked her head.  
"Bitch, I will hit you if you make more comments like that." Eita couldn't even think of that.

It just sent shivers down her spine.

Shin'ichi didn't feel like dealing with this, managing to push Nao next to him, she instead outstretched her legs and rested her head in his lap.

There was no winning with her.

"Better?" She asked Huyu.

He rolled his eyes, taking a drink of the fizzy soda.

The commercial on the TV ended, Shin'ichi found depression to see them watching news.

There was too much reality going on right now.

A break from it…even if it was overpaid actors with no talent crying or laughing in an unbelievable form would have been preferred.

A women with brown hair tied back into a bun and peachy skin set the papers on top of her desk.

_"Protests from earlier this evening has led to the death of ten; with four injuries, two in critical condition. Lee Chin has the story." _

It blipped to videos of tear gas flooding streets of hundreds, running, and fleeing.

A voice of a man came over, _"This was the sight during what was meant to be a peaceful protest."_

Battered cars and broken windows were shown, _"A ban of reformers on Ember Island were met by force, a fight breaking out after tear gas was unleashed to force disbandment. This is the third outbreak this week throughout the Fire Nation, the number of participates growing daily." _

"Wait…what? Protesters for what?" Huyu asked.

"You stupid?" Nao asked.

Huyu's was answered when a familiar face was shown.

Benjiro's.

_"The arrival of Avatar Benjiro has launched the support for the end of war, and with the date of the invasion now less than two months away, we see the awareness growing beyond control of the Fire Nation government."_

"Oh." Huyu felt stupid.

It went to close ups of other rioters…this time he nearly slapped his head.

They were chanting, holding signs, and waving banners.

With pictures of them.

Perhaps it was just him, but Huyu swore he saw his face most, Benjiro's number surprisingly low with Eita being the close second place runner.

Because he looked like the leader.

He knew that.  
And Eita was the native, the one person from the home team making a difference.

Now, she jumped forward when she saw a girl wearing a picture of her face and a quotation too zoomed out to read.

"What the hell?" She looked pale.

They'd never seen these before.  
A single person was now focused on, an interview.

This was a man in his mid-thirties who wore a shirt that recalled exact wording Huyu had forgotten he'd said, 'the end must be now'.

It cut in, catching mid-sentence, _"-these are people who are not even from this world who came in and saw that it was wrong. They're offering us a chance to change and we need to back them with whatever means we can."_

Back to the reporters, _"Since they're public campaign in September, Avatar Benjiro, Master Huyu, Prodigy Emi, and Native Eita have been the speakers for discrimination end and anti-war promotion, gathering support for from the three other nations." _This time Huyu's picture, with his hair white, spiked, and still reasonably short, appeared on screen.

He thumped his head.

_"'No matter how powerful you are, politically or military, you are not above human morals.' Are the words spoken by the Master of Water, who's been unofficially groomed to be the mascot for individual rights and acceptance of change- "  
_"You are certainly inspirational." Nao waved her hand at Huyu.

"Shut up."  
"It's a better than '_I have a conscious'_." Shin'ichi shrugged.

"Oh crap." Eita shushed them as her picture was next.

Like Benjiro, people had the tendency to air brush her, smoothing out her skin and lightening her complexion. This was only a headshot, her looking as a threat with no mercy, a sting eye and frowned smirk, they had turned her into an unforgiving goddess. Next to her was the quotation of, _'I don't need special powers or spirt help. Alls I need is my will to fight.'_

Nao clapped at Eita's red face, "You should make class effort pictures."  
_"Eita, an Earth Kingdom orphan, has brought numerous support for the cause, people seeing no one better to trust than a child who's been directly affected."_

"Who the hell is she calling child?" Eita demanded to know.  
It clipped to a large women, big bones and big stomach, black hair with near matching skin, wearing a picture of Eita and the same quote,_ "-she shows us that we don't have to let just them help. That it's up to us doing our part in order for there to be success."_

"Yes, now let us all join hands and believe!" Nao mocked.

"Look when your on the spot you just say whatever the heck gets em off your back."  
"Mhmm, what's Emi's saying? 'It only matters what you are on the inside?'" Nao gave a devil smile.

"Oh shut up." Eita grumbled.

"Come on Nao, be nice," Shin'ichi reasoned, "Teasing isn't nice and just because you're a master doesn't mean your 'above human morals'." He quoted.

Izumi, who had been sitting on the far end couch, allowed for a small laugh at this, both Eita and Huyu mumbling under their breath.

"Dude! You guys gotta check out the arcade! It's hecka awesome they got some 3-D simulations and a bowlin alley!" Iwao burst through the door, his curly hair gelled back for the sake of disguise and a new, long sleeved green jacket.

"We don't need to be wasting money on something useless like that." Huyu figured he'd be able to figure it out.

He turned off the TV when it began to talk about the news of the _'The Master of Earth's Identity and secrecy'._

"Oh come on, gotta remember who you hangin with now. We got more money than freakin King Mitas." Iwao folded his arms.

"Actually given the fact that we don't know how long we're going to be here, I'm going to budget how much each of you are allowed to spend." Shin'ichi explained.

"What like an allowance?" Nao asked.

"If you want to view it like that. Or a cut back on your paychecks. Keep in mind we can't withdraw from our accounts here." He reminded.

"Can I do some…extra work to earn more?" Nao lifted her head.

"No."

She sighed.

"Just a reminder. We don't listen to squat on what you say." Huyu pointed out.

"I could put that much together, but thank you for the thought."

Iwao took a seat, grabbing the pasta he'd ordered a two hours ago and deciding it was good enough to continue to eat, munching on the chicken in the side.

"Where's Hotaka?" Shin'ichi asked.

Emi and Kenji crashed for the night…and Mamoru was still cleaning up.

"I think he's meditating in the other room." Huyu said pointed to where he last saw him.

"Meditating? That dude?" Iwao could NOT see that happening.

"I checked earlier, it was empty." Nao shook her head, "But I heard him open the window, he must have slipped out that way."

"Cause why choose the front door when you can jump out a window…" Iwao thought that made perfect sense.  
"Oh spirits help the store he decides to look in." Eita shook her head.

Shin'ichi stood up.  
"I'm going to find him."

"What? Oh come on, what's the big deal?" Nao asked.

"The last thing we need is the jail calling us to come pick up a guy who's killing all the prisoners." Shin'ichi lied.  
"Aren't you not allowed out?" Eita asked.

"I'm the only one ACTUALLY eighteen here, meaning I can choose my own actions." He went to the kitchen, opening the first drawer to take out Mamoru's pass, "Tell Mamoru I'm stealing is identity until I get back. I'll lower my energy guards for him to trace me if he needs to."

He was hoping he was just overreacting.

But he needed to double check.

Make sure everything was…ok.

Huyu stood up as well.

"I'll go too. I needa get some air."

Shin'ichi knew the lie.

He was lucky to get this long without a confrontation.

Turning the handle open, he exited, Huyu trailing before shutting the door.

They walked in silence, Huyu examining Shin'ichi's face.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Would you like a picture?" The avatar offered.

"I just can't figure it out."  
"Really? Mamoru seemed convinced you did."  
"Well, yeah but…it just doesn't make sense."  
"I would have thought you'd given up on logic by now."  
Huyu stopped and whipped off Shin'ichi's glasses before he could stop him, waiting.

…

…

…

…

"The energy won't recede unless I allow it." He took them back and put them on the bridge of his nose.

"You look like him you know…I don't know why I never noticed."  
"The eyes only see what the brain tells it." He pushed them closer to his eyes.

More walking.

. . .

"How does it work?"

"What?"

"You get your energy from the masters right? How?"

"What makes you assume that?" Shin'ichi asked.

"Because I know energy appearance alterations when I see them. I just never figured it out until now."  
Shin'ichi smirked.

"It's a bit more complex than that."  
"They're taking back they're energy, which is why you're weak. And why you're scared to face them right?"

"I suppose that could qualify as correct."  
"Suppose?"

"There are too many factors to count."  
"Such as?"

"I can't say."  
"Why not?" Huyu demanded to know.

"For one, I'm not an idiot, as I'm sure you've figured out." Shin'ichi eyed him, "For two, I'm literaly incapable of saying specific aspects of my abilities."  
"What the hell?" Huyu stared at him.

"When I was Benjiro's age they took me and imprinted marks, a brain wash I suppose you could say." Shin'ichi explained, "They needed to make sure I didn't tell anyone anything, so now I can't."  
Huyu stared at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Quite. It's why Mamoru and Hotaka are-or, used to be in any case, cautious. I always had a rule that they never lay a hand on either of their heads, but if they were to spill, the system would be changed. We need their freedom of speech as a safety back up. Telling any of you would be risking too much."  
"Hotaka's dead." Huyu reminded him.

"That doesn't put him out of reach. And the last thing that any of us need is for either of them to be influenced." Shin'ichi warned.

Whether it was the discussion of topic or pure coincidence, Shin'ichi didn't know.

But he felt it.

Or heard at least.

Whispering….at first he assumed it to be others, until it ran through one ear to the other, circling around him in incomprehensible mumbles.

Dozens of people talking, he squeezed his eyes closed to push it out.

_"Shin'ichi dear…"_It crawled around his head.

Something flashed in his eyes and he grabbed at Huyu's arm, squeezing to stop the blood, the fabric this close to skin allowed for the coolness to seek through.

"What the hell? Let go!" Huyu demanded, until he saw a bit of sweat running down Shin'ichi's face.

A purple ribbon seemed to floated around him, he heard laughing and felt a chill run down his spine.

_'Damn…'_ He breathed in and out, focusing all his attention on the energy field he'd promised to drop for Mamoru.

Building it stronger.

The symptoms subsided, and his world returned to normal.

Lifting his head, Huyu looked genuinely freaked out.

Shin'ichi moved his hands to his pocket, refusing to look at him.

"D…Don't mention that to anyone please." He muttered walking faster with an embarrassed face.

Because they would freak out if they knew.

It was already starting.

* * *

**March 4th, 2011**

* * *

All of them split off to different room, all picking a partner to bunk with/being kicked out.

Huyu was pulled into the living room by his ear by Eita, slamming the first room to claim it as her's and Emi's. He bumped into Iwao, who had been pushed out of Izumi's room by Nao, who had been thrown out of Shin'ichi's room by Mamoru.

They didn't understand how there could be no adults and yet all these rules.

Hotaka lounged on the couch, no one trusting him near them while they slept, he didn't particularly care.

Gave him access to the door whenever he needed to get out and allowed him to keep an eye on anyone who'd go and make a midnight attack on the others.

The luxury of having an actual bed brought out the exhaustion of everyone, all turning in and not awakening for another twelve hours.

Mamoru normally was the first up.

Out at the crack of dawn, and in bed considerably early, but he had been insistent on taking a majority of the night watches throughout the turtle ride.

Normally it'd be an even split between him and Hotaka, but shadows were the only way of keeping inform.

It was a necessity to know of the other's movements, therefore this night was his catch up sleep.

The clock switched to 12:34 and he lifted his head.

Under the covers, it was cold. Freezing…he'd forgotten to turn on the heater last night. He had to take five minutes to convince himself to get up, pushing the blankets to the floor, his sweats felt as though they pressed the cold to his skin rather than keeping it out.

Stretching his arms, he yawned, looking to the side.

Shin'ichi's bed was made and cleared, the OCD of him could never leave something so messy.

There were conversations in the other room, he didn't even bother freshen up before going to meet the others, a zombie walk to the kitchen.

Izumi was assisting Nao with breakfast, Huyu and his section choosing cereal and bagels over bacon and eggs.

"Here. You like your eggs whole right?" Hotaka reached over Shin'ichi's head to hand him one.

Shin'ichi rolled his eyes.

"I'll never live that down will I?" He was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

He took it and began to toss it up and down as a ball.

"Nope." Hotaka snatched it mid-air, returning it to the carton.

"Hey! He's alive!" Iwao pointed out, bed head fresh while carrying a bowl of scrabbled eggs.

Mamoru regarded him with a look of death.  
Iwao shrunk back.

"And I though Shin'ichi wasn't the morning person…"

Taking a seat on the arm chair, he thumped his head to the side, having trouble waking up.

"Told you not to depend on shadow refreshments for energy." Hotaka called out.

Mamoru ignored him.

He would have asked where they'd gotten all this food…but then he recalled that these people's morals are extended.

Sneaking down and stealing food from the hotel's kitchen probably isn't too high on their unforgivable scale.

"So do we get to go sight-seeing today?" Kenji asked, putting jam on his toast.

"Do I need to remind you this isn't vacation?" Huyu asked, dunking a pastry into milk.

He pushed his hair out of his face, allowing it to remain black and loose, Nao had already took a shot at him for the length.

He agreed.

As soon as they were out of hiding, he'd probably just shave his head.

Make it easier.

"Oh, right." Kenji's shoulders lowered.

"But how often are we going to be here? We ought to have SOME fun." Nao countered, "You guys can be sour pussies if you want, but I plan on seeing what kind of clubs there are here. Legal drinking age is eighteen here you know. And hey! Look at that!" She pulled out her ID.

"No." Hotaka addressed Shin'ichi, who seemed to be thinking about it.

"You do realize you aren't the boss of me, right?" Shin'ichi double checked.

"You're still our hostage. Til this is finished you gotta be sober."  
"Eat your stupid egg." He grumbled, sitting upright.

Hotaka raised his eyebrow.

Grabbing one yet again, Nao felt like she should have stopped him.

But it was too late.

He moved to Shin'ichi, and smashed it onto his head.

Shin'ichi didn't move.

Eyes closed, he could feel the cold single cell on his head.

The yolk slowly slid through his hair, down his face and then landed on his shirt.

He blinked.  
"You looked hungry." Hotaka wiped what was on his hand onto his sweats.

He moved back to the kitchen, leaning against the wall with a smug look.

Shin'ichi stood up, moved to the sink and managed to get the yellow center to slide to the drain.

He then grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice.

Bringing it to his lips, the liquid shot from the glass to soak Hotaka.

Mamoru was glad he already hid the valuable antiques, aware this was going to get very, very messy.

Hotaka spat out the fluids, face dripping until he cleared it from his eyes.

He walked over to Kenji.

Took the half jam-covered toast, went to Shin'ichi, and stuck it on his cheek.

It slid to the floor, a big blob of jelly sticking to a way too serious face of Shin'ichi.

Shin'ichi picked up the bowl of unfinished cerial on the sink.

And placed it on Hotaka's head as a hat.

Neither showed any expression, the first to crack a smile would lose.

Which made everyone around keep quiet.

Scooping up a hand full of flour, Hotaka opened his palm, and blew it onto Shin'ichi's face.

The avatar nodded his head, white puffs filling the hair as he did so.

He grabbed a spoonful of butter and stuck it on Hotaka's nose.

The metal hit the floor in a clank, breaking the silence and the subtlety.

Hotaka went again for the eggs, chucking them in all aggression, hitting Huyu after Shin'ichi ducked.  
The Master then accidently hit Nao with a bagel, who then threw hot bacon at him.

Eita was burned by misfire and exchanged a fire of a muffin.

It became a mass of flying food, a few turned the table upside and chairs as shields, Shin'ichi grabbing the lid of the trash to deflect a pelting from Hotaka.

Mamoru shrunk in his chair, choosing not to turn to look.

He could hear from the splats and crashes…he'd just tone this out.

Closing his eyes for five minutes, the shrieks, giggles and calls sounded near battle strategy.

Thumping and wall hitting, cracks and water, alliances were formed and then changed and then changed again, these people took things wayyyyyy too seriously.

A dark movement caught his eye.

It attached itself to the chair, a shadow, he listened to their report.

Lijuan wasn't happy.

Her own black mirror wouldn't betray, but many other shadows were exceptional spies, remaining close enough to catch the important facts.

They were plotting to move against them soon.

What exactly it was…..

That was harder to figure out.

Shadows didn't understand others as well as they did him.

He'd have to get all the views sorted later.  
Waiting until there were tables being set back up, he slowly ventured to calculate the damage.

Eggs dripping from the ceiling and walls, bread torn and scattered, sticking to the counters and floor. Jam spread over half of their faces and on top the table, smashed and oozing down the far wall with flour covering the floor.

Syrup leaked from the table and with some running down their clothing.

Cereal was confetti in its inability to be picked up, everywhere and on everyone.

House cleaning was not going to like them. He had the feeling the extra payment wouldn't quite cover their activities here if this was to become a daily thing.

Inspecting each, they appeared to be complete idiots, giving goofy smiles and teasing how the others looked.

"You guys are idi-ah!" He hadn't realized that the tiled floor was greased with either butter or oil, but his foot slid ten feet in front of him. Losing balance, he hit the floor on his back, the impact causing the toast glued to the ceiling to fall to his face.

Everyone stared.

And then cracked up.

Two groups combined equaled an echoed hoot .

Hotaka held his hand on his side, trying not to peel over from the pain in his side.

Wiping his eyes, the others were as entertained as ever, forgetting the marginal that divided them, instead choosing to focus on the similarity.

And that was being stupid teenagers.

These were people who had been interrupted from their daily lives to fight in war.

A break from this, just to hang out with multiple people of their own age, who had been through the same.

Whether they'd admit it or not, it was refreshing.

A reminder of their roots.

Shin'ichi's laugh was stifled, because he heard it.

Mamoru removed the toast on his face, laughing.

Eyes closed, he was shaking, unable to withstand it.

Shin'ichi almost had to blink twice.

His brother.

Just looked like an idiot.

And was laughing about it.

He hadn't seen him laugh…actually laugh… in nearly five years.

Rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing this right, there was no denying it.

Mamoru was still human.

A scream.

It interrupted his thoughts, and a twitch went through his head.

No one else reacted.

Because there was nothing to be heard.

A flash, he saw blood.

Her body lip with it pooling around her, a scream again; he closed his eyes, trying to block it out.

_"Shin'ichi…"_ The voice around his head, interloping every cell.

Pale face…he could almost feel the liquid running across his hand.

_"Why are you hiding?"_ It asked, _"Have you not learned yet?"_

Two more images…Hotaka being electrocuted, dead on the floor with drool escaping from his mouth, blood oozing from a battered face.

Barely breathing.

Mamoru, beaten.

Over and over.

Biting the tongue until it bled, the sting managed to keep his head to him.

Not before Nao noticed, however.  
"What's wrong?" She beamed at him, having trouble stopping the giggle shakes from trembling her bones.

Shin'ichi used his saliva to push the metallic taste of his own blood, he glanced at her.

"Nothing."

* * *

**March 8th, 2011**

* * *

Iwao threw his fist forward, Emi twisting out of the way, smashing her foot into his kneecap to force a buckle.

He went down quick.

Always follow through and pin, if not kill.  
Hotaka had said that multiple times during their training sessions, but for now she believed it was settled, backing up.

With those in her group she wouldn't mind.  
They'd practiced so many times, it was nothing.

But him….he was a guy she wasn't completely familiar with.

Even sparing was a bit farther than she'd prefer.

But it was the fairest match they could find.

Despite all training, Eita could never grasp the idea of tricks or deception.  
Aggressive, head on tactics were all she knew, throwing punch after punch as Nao slid out of the way.

She was quick and untouchable, darting in and out to strike Eita, who kept her defense up and prepared.

Nao didn't like it.

She wanted to put up an illusion.

It would be so much simpler if she did.

Create a background that she couldn't follow and then attack.

It'd be over so much quicker!

In a real battle it wouldn't have been a match.

But she restrained herself.

Mamoru was very clear that she was to keep all energy under control and influence no one not already under her control.

She did always try to obey her superiors…well, when necessary at least.

Eita grazed her side, the power behind the fist making her flinch.

Nao dropped to the floor and spun her foot around, too quick for Eita to react before she fell, Nao pushed her elbow to the neck and Eita tapped the floor in a give.

Mamoru jabbed at Huyu, who ducked and exchanged a swing of his own sword, however Mamoru already had time to slice his skin and meet in the center.

They tested strength, measuring who'd crack first.  
But Mamoru saw a free shot.

He kicked Huyu in the center, twirling the blade until it was out of the floor; he held the blade to the neck in victory.

It was odd.

All of them trained.

A lot.

But these were usually the people they were training to beat.

Trusting them not to make fatal blows or permanent damage was a leap of faith.

Mamoru eyed him for a moment, and then let his hand drop, stepping back.

Huyu called his sword to his hand, too lazy to go and pick it up the old fashion way, he applied pressure to his bleeding arm.

"Getting into this, huh?" He asked, focusing his energy to the gash, it closed.

Mamoru stared at him.

"You leave yourself open too often." He instructed, "Just because you're a good bender doesn't mean you should neglect on-"

"My swordsmanship or martial arts yeah yeah, your freakin psycho spy already gave us that speech."

Mamoru wasn't amused by the sarcasm.

He moved his blade around in his fingers.

"Only offering advice."

"Which…doesn't really make sense. After this we're back to killing each other right?" Huyu wanted to make that clear.

In fact…everyone training here was a bit off.

Mamoru blinked.

"Right now we have to work together. Meaning any weak ends endanger the rest of us." He relaxed his hold on the dagger, "Besides, I do not believe that that will be the case."

Everyone, having paused their duels, casually eavesdropped.

"Have you been moved so much by our group? How touching." Huyu smirked.

The easy spirit wasn't exchanged.

"No. It's common sense. After we get through this, you guys will be dealing with the invasion. Our schedule will be to avoid all relations with that, and then you'll be responsible for attempting to stop the spirits, whereas we'll be focused mainly on a subtle approach. I see no where along there where we'll be forced to act as the enemies we've been playing for the past couple of months." He explained.

None of them had really thought of it that way.

But it made sense.

"Oh."

…

…

…

Mamoru got into stance, before hesitating.  
"Take off your gloves."  
Huyu was taken aback by that.

"What?"

"You don't have as strong of a grip as you used to. I'm assuming it's because you became accustomed to fighting bare handed. Take off your gloves if they're being bothersome to you."  
Nao stiffened.

Huyu could see through the corner of his eye.  
She had forgiven him enough to talk to him, but she wanted him covered.

"You cannot use any form of energy exchange on me, my powers are too unique for your gift. And no one has given anyone a reason to fear for safety. You guys are comfortable enough to destroy hotel rooms together; I do not see why you cannot trust that you won't make stupid choices like picking fights."

The first part was a surprise. The more he thought about, the more Huyu realized that he had never actually attempted to use his gift on Mamoru.

Every time they'd fought it'd retained distance or he hadn't considered it.

The wave that was given off always disgusted him…

But how Mamoru knew that he wouldn't be able to was concerning.

"Why-"  
The door opened, the others half expected it to be the hotel owners telling them to allow other guests use the facility, but instead it was Hotaka and Shin'ichi, coming to see where the others had ran off too.

Hotaka had finally made his adjustments.

What used to be a plain black shirt-robe was now a tailors experiment.

The left side was white, the right black with the exception of the right sleeve being white and the left being black.

The stiches were just large enough for them to be visible, violet colored that shared no match other than his own eyes.

Leave it to him to be the walking clown.

And then Huyu squinted his eyes at the fabric.  
Wait.

"Is that my robe?" He demanded to know.

Hotaka smirked, "Well, this is…and this…" He pointed to the white patches.

Huyu slapped his head.

"Rule number one with Hotaka: never leave anything he can get his hands on." Shin'ichi offered too late.

"And you didn't think to stop him?"

"Then he would have stripped one of my shirts." Now they wouldn't have wanted THAT to happen did they?

As he came closer to them Izumi frowned.

The bottom of his eyes were outlined with slight red, a quick brush of circles above his cheeks, his skin radiating a paler color than usual.

It wasn't substantial, but appeared as though he hadn't been rested.

Which she knew for a fact was a lie.

No one made a comment; therefore she hoped it was only her medical eye that made her cautious.

Huyu muttered something under his breath.  
"You two gonna practice?" Iwao asked.

"Figured I'd better get this log up some time soon." Hotaka hit Shin'ichi's shoulder.

"Then I shall take my leave here." Mamoru belted his blade.

"Oh relax, I didn't mean that kind of training." Hotaka waved him off.

"What?" Nao raised her eyebrows.

"When they were learning Dim Mak, I was used as the test dummy." Mamoru began to slip the sandals over his socks.

"What!" Nao spun to look at the two.

Shin'ichi held up his hands, "Not during the actual fights or when we'd do anything dangerous…just to confirm and-"  
"Paralyze me for a few hours on accident."  
"Ok, I'll be honest, it wasn't always accidents." Hotaka laughed.

"Would you like us to file for a case with CPS?" Iwao asked.

"He didn't want to fight so he had to make himself useful someway!" Hotaka defended.

Mamoru rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah…just like the iust like when you needed to practice surprise attacks right?"

Both of them stifled at laugh at that.

"Huh?" Iwao didn't get it.

"They wanted to be better at ambushing, so they'd jump out at me any chance they got."

"Cause you screamed every time!" Hotaka recalled the reaction of one leading to an embaressing pants change.

"It wasn't needed."  
"He was scared to do anything!"  
"You'd freakin put a knife to my throat!"

"You shoulda been used to it by then!"

"Or the time you two practiced timing explosives…"  
"Now that time you shoulda listened when we said get back." Hotaka defended.

Mamoru glared at him.

"I actually want to go do a bit of clearance check. I haven't heard from a few shadows so I-"  
"Man come on he's supposed to be the perfectionist, not you." Hotaka nudged to Shin'ichi.

Mamoru didn't even bother acknowledge them as he left, Eita grumbled something about not wanting to deal with the avatar under her breath and exited as well,

"Soo…." Hotaka rubbed his hands together, "Anyone want a team spar?"

No objections.  
"Aight. How shall we do this?" He turned to Shin'ichi.

Aware of the standard procedures during this question, he reacted quick enough.

"Call captain!" Shin'ichi and Huyu raised their hands first.

Iwao thumped the ground, believing he should have seen that before hand.

Hotaka made a 'pshed' sound.

Shin'ichi motioned for Huyu to take first pick.

Through loyalty he chose Emi, aware they didn't make half that bad of a team anyways.  
Shin'ichi picked Hotaka.

And then said that Huyu could have the rest.

"Cocky much?" Iwao asked.

"Oh come on! You don't even choose your girlfriend?" Nao was offended.

"I think you should take that as a hint. First Mamoru now him…" Huyu smirked.

Shin'ichi rolled his eyes.

"I do apologize, however it's already an automatic kill." He addressed Nao.

She pouted, folding her arms.

Huyu recalled Mamoru's previous words.

That these two, despite nearly killing each other every other occasion, were beyond comparison when they worked together.

He and Emi had a very good understanding of each other' they knew how to watch each others back and didn't worry about the other one backing them up.

The others were too vague.

But…at least they knew their own team.

Perhaps if they split into two they'd have a chance.

"So, basic spar? First blood? Tap outs? What's the rules?" Nao demanded to know.

"No bending!" Hotaka slipped in.  
"Can we EVER bend with you?" Huyu grumbled.

Not like they needed practice…but it was nice to have something you actually were a professional in.

"All you people have stupid handicaps." He defended.

"So do you!" Shin'ichi pointed out.

"Hey, mine's like, giving me a bike while you guys get jetpacks. Not the same."

The others gave a look of confusion.

Shin'ichi picked up a ball, lying on the side of the room, used for dodgeball it appeared.

"How about this: One group protects this, the other attacks and tries to get it back across their side." He offered, drawing an invisible line from a crack in the cushioned floor.

Kenji burst through the door.

"Hey!" He glanced at Shin'ichi, "Dodgeball?"

"Keep away, You're on their team." Hotaka nudged.

"Ok." He walked behind Huyu without question.

Izumi sat on the side.

"Come on Izumi! You should help us whoop them!" Nao called out.

She looked at her with a tilt of her head.

"You really should learn some form of fighting." Hotaka crossed his arms.

"No! If you teach her pressure points or anything, imagine how she'll treat her patients." Shin'ichi rubbed his neck, still able to feel the small bump where she poisoned him earlier.

Iwao laughed.

"The guy goes and takes out entire water tribes and yet he's scared of our healer! High five for awesomeness!" He went out with hand extended to Izumi.

She gave him a bashful tap of her hand.

He slapped her on the back.

"I'm ashamed to be your teacher." Hotaka shook his head.

"Oh shut up." Shin'ichi rolled his eyes, "I never said I was scared of her."  
"Good cause she's in charge of you after you drop dead."  
"Just kill me there why don't you…"  
"Who's got the ball, you two?" Huyu steered them back on topic.

"Defense?" Hotaka asked Shin'ichi.

He shrugged.

"Fine. Izumi, you're referee." Huyu instructed, allowing his seal to disappear.

He glanced at his team, "We just split in two, cover half each. Kenji, you , Iwao and Nao cover Shin'ichi. We got Hotaka."

So long as they swarmed them they wouldn't be able to pass.

"Who made you leader?"

"I'm oldest."

"I challenge that!" Nao said.

"It doesn't matter, can we focus?" Emi assured.

They grumbled but obeyed.

Hotaka and Shin'ichi glanced at each other.

"Five second rule?" They offered same time.

Nod.

And then Shin'ichi passed it to Hotaka.

He spun it around his finger.

"Ready when you are."

Izumi raised her hand in a 'go' motion.

Emi and Kenji were quickest, both reaching their targets, Emi made several head on strikes to mess with Hotaka, who evaded while keeping the ball out of reach.

"One, two three-" Hotaka was counting.

Huyu jumped at him, attempting hit his face, he ducked and rolled out of the way, "Four, Five." After he was straightened he threw it to Shin'ichi.

Shin'ichi bashed Iwao on the head before catching, keeping it at arm's length despite Nao coming increasingly close.

"One, two,-"  
Kenji jumped on his back, to which he flung forward in a flip, causing him to lose grip and landed on his toes, "Three, four, five." He threw it to Hotaka.

Hotaka dove to catch it before Huyu could beat him, spinning on the floor to catch their footing, "One, two, three," Huyu jabbed at his neck, missing as he knocked the arm away, "four five."  
He tossed it under his leg to Shin'ichi, who actually dribbled it with one hand while moving around the other three for mockery.

Three minutes and the two had not missed a five mark, always managing to pass it back before the others could intercept.

Huyu was irritated to the point that he just started attacking Hotaka, Emi joining in for good measures.

Iwao and Kenji joined, Nao fixated on the ball until Shin'ichi was forced to dispose of it when they pulled a gang up on him.

Huyu nearly caught his head while he was ducking under Nao's blow while jumping over Iwao's kick, only missing as Hotaka bashed him.

Kenji threw his fist forward, Shin'ichi pulled the sleeves over his hand and wrapped it around Iwao, getting the two tangled until they fell over. Nao nearly roundhouse kicked his center, Hotaka catching the foot, spinning her around and pushing forward to make her ram into Emi.

Huyu kicked the side, Shin'ichi bashing the knee to cause pain and a fall.

Nao rebounded and attempted to strike his opening when Hotaka nearly landed a blow to the head, barely missing when she performed a back handspring.

He spun to meet Iwao's obvious hit, Shin'ichi blocking Emi before she could hit the side.

Huyu, being the good sumeratin, knocked his grip off her twisted arm and nearly whacked his head, again too slow with Shin'ichi catching his center.

"You guys make me look bad!" Hotaka announced between jabs.

"I must say, if this is as well as you can train in the time I gave you, you've certainly lost your touch." Shin'ichi pushed Iwao to the side after a fail attempt of a punch.

"Half of em are yours!"

"I don't train." He countered.

Four more minutes with everyone attempting to land a decent blow on them, all failing.

Iwao and Emi were growing tired, the masters continuing on with an energizer battery run, Shin'ichi seemed bored.

Backing up, Huyu felt his shoulders slump.

He had a cut across his face and a soon to swell bruise on his cheekbone as well as a possibly sprained ankle.

This was so sad.

But he felt as though this was more personal the longer it got.

"All on Shin'ichi?" Nao offered.

The twitch in her eye showed that she really meant Hotaka.

They nodded.

And jumped at him.

Hotaka was not even slightly taken by surprised, managing spins and flips, springs with impossible kicks to keep them all at bay; they kept coming.

A punch from behind would be grabbed and spun to the front to intercept the person's kick with a tornado kick to break the one behind and the duck of a head to evade the fist before bringing out his own knife to nearly stab through the heart.

Shin'ichi backed out, aware this was just to get revenge for his shrewd comments, he whipped the sweat from his face and allowed a few tired pants.

Exercise was good for sickness…but this particular one wasn't a weakness in immune system.

They seemed to forget him, enjoying the attack on the ultimate street fighter.

Normally, Shin'ichi believed they may have had a shot.

But they didn't know how to fight together together.

Emi and Huyu were used to this, meaning they were quite a memorable duo.

Were Eita here she would assist with no doubt equal force.

But Iwao, Kenji, and Nao never had official team training, making it three individuals running in each other's' ways.

And then they'd bump into the other two and make a whole mess of it.

Hotaka was just screwing with them.

"You're pathetic!" Hotaka scorned them, smashing a fist into Iwaos' face.

It was too hard.

He back kicked Emi, to the point Huyu narrowed his eyes at force used, moving in to grab him when he brought out his blade and slashed him across the chest.

Not deep.

But a flesh wound. Bleeding.

"Cool it! It's practice!" Nao yelled at him, seeing that.

A temporary pause with the others was what Hotaka saw as weak.

He appeared behind Iwao and hit him hard across the head, smashing his forearm to force him forward and nearly hit Kenji.

The airbender ducked but found a hard kick to his stomach.

Nao pushed him out of the way before he could actually stab him, a glisten in his eye told him he would.

"I said COOL IT!" She allowed her seal to appear.

Hotaka snorted, "Stupid Fire Nation!"

He attacked her head on, she managed to block using the bow as a shield, however he caught her wrist and kneed her in the stomach.

Shin'ichi practically tackled him there.

Hotaka managed to push his way to the top, bringing his fist to get a clear shot at his face, a bit of the blade sneaking through.

His lip split, but it didn't commute in Hotaka's mind.

He beat him a good three times before Shin'ichi even thought about moving his hand up to block, blood down his face now.

Hotaka's fist was frozen, scanning over the avatar.

He didn't say anything, a contorted face of confusion.

He panted.

And gulped.

…

…

…

"Get off." Shin'ichi requested, completely calm despite the obvious injuries.

Hotaka fell back, scooting away, horror across his face.

Shin'ichi wiped the blood away from his now red stained lips, a few pink areas across his face from the impact.

Emi had subconsciously kept near Huyu, who pushed her behind him with a seal prepared to fight a true battle.

Nao stood back, arrow already prepared to fire at Hotaka, with Kenji and Iwao simply in shock.

Izumi had went by the earthbender for protection, but now went to Shin'ichi's side.

Hotaka was attempting to mouth something, unable to calculate exact wording.

Keeping arm steady, Nao breathed in and out, debating whether to fire, but slowly lowered when Shin'ichi gave her the signal.

He looked at the spirit.

"I think we have a problem." The avatar wasn't glaring at Hotaka.

Only watching.

As though he had the feeling this would happen.  
Hotaka was breathing hard, looking at the blood across his hand.

"I…" He started, trying to think, getting to his feet, there was completely bewilderment, "it-i…."  
"Get out." Shin'ichi ordered, pointing to the door, "Fix your head."

Hotaka didn't need to be told twice; he sprinted out, head down in shame, too quick for most to follow.

The room went quiet.

Izumi was attempting to force a bubble of water around Shin'ichi head, who was insisting it wasn't that bad.

"What the hell was that?" Huyu asked.

That was not practice.

That was serious, battle, _'I'm going to kill you mode'_.

Izumi kicked the back of Shin'ichi's leg to make the knees buckle, forcing him to sit as she examined his face.

"The longer she's with him the more aggressive she gets…" Kenji observed.

Soon she'd pull a gun and shoot him to analyze him.

Huyu didn't have the patience.

He, while remaining a light touch with Izumi, pulled her back.

"I want to know what the hell happened. NOW." He demanded.  
"He got too into battle." Shin'ichi straightened again.

He licked his lips subconsciously to feel the cut.

"That wasn't training! He lost it!" Nao defended.

"I'm aware of that. Thank you." Shin'ichi gave a bit of tone that seemed inappropriate for his girlfriend.

He rubbed his temples, massaging the headache.

"Well?" Huyu threw his hands out, waiting.

"I don't know! Ok?" He closed his eyes, pacing now, "This isn't supposed to happen…this is…" He said something in a language no one recognized, no doubt a curse.

"So…this isn't an everyday thing?" Iwao wanted to know.

He watched him plenty of times with Mamoru.

He never actually went to that extreme.  
Shin'ichi grumbled more gibberish, having went the entire length of the room, he turned to face them.

"No. That's the problem. Look, from now on I forbid any of you from training with him. No fist fights, weaponry, don't even argue with him. Just do what Mamoru does and pretend you'll listen and then ignore him. Got it?" He ordered.

"Yeah." Nao put her hands on her hip.

Kenji shrunk into his corner again.

"Huyu, I know you refuse to listen to me, however it's essential this one you respect. This could be just a misstep on his part, but if it does turn out to be his inability to maintain his temper then I'm the only one who is capable of calming him down." He directed .

"Cool him down? You just let him beat you!" Iwao exclaimed.

"If I would have fought back, it would have enraged him more and then that's just freakin hell to deal with." He rolled his eyes, "Look, I know what I'm doing. Just…" He sighed.

Huyu walked up to him.

And grabbed his shirt in a threat.

"You said beforehand that we knew all that involved us. When someone goes ballistic like that and puts us in physical danger, I consider that involving us in more. SPILL."  
Shin'ichi wasn't amused.

Huyu, having grown since the last time Shin'ichi measured him, was now perhaps on an inch shorter, however the muscular build made Shin'ichi appear as a hostage in his grasp.

It didn't affect him.

"I can't." He stated calmly, "There's a code with all of us. We don't spill anyone's problem. Especially not to outsiders."  
Outsiders.

It was the phrase Mamoru clang to when referring to them.

And here Shin'ichi framed them the same way.  
"I don't give a damn about some stupid pact you three made." Huyu got in his face.

Shin'ichi pushed him out of his personal space.

"They keep my secret, I keep theirs."

Huyu wanted to hit him.

So badly.

Shin'ichi turned, moving to the door.

The others watched him, enraged.

He took off his glasses, holding them slightly up to see if they were crooked, he realized the mistake.

A stab to his brain, he dropped the spectacles to the floor, images suddenly flashing in his head.

Blood, screams, dozens.

They'd fall and bleed without injury…

Faces he'd seen during energybending.

A violet ribbon was at his side, he would have moved to catch it but his arms were paralyzed.

And then he saw her.

Tears flowing down her face, Zaila, the magenta tunic with her hair flowing at her waist. And the warmth of her fluids running over his hands.

She dropped as a doll to the floor, the pool of red increasing so quickly, he gasped.

His name was called but he didn't know from where.

A snake seemed to wind itself around his body, crawling through his skin until it reached his ear.

_"Found you."_ It hissed.

A pull.  
His heart went cold, and reality attempted to deny his existence.

He dropped to his knees, grabbing his head.

Ridding of his guise, he wasn't sure if there was shock over the appearance change, but focusing was impossible.

Ice spread over his chest, expanded through his lungs, he couldn't breathe.

Through his veins, he tried biting his tongue again, blood flooding his mouth, it wasn't enough.

His vision was foggy, muffled noises in place of audio.  
"What the hell?" Nao ran to his side, as his hair turned brown, she jumped back.

"What's going on?" Huyu demanded to know.

No one could answer.

For people who'd spent the two years in this, they were slow to realize an emergence.

Izumi attempted to move to help but at the slightest touch he cringe, now on his side, curling his legs to his chest.

Kenji was the only one to have a decent reaction.

He sprinted out of the room.

_"My dear you've been such a naughty child…keeping us waiting…"_ Shin'ichi couldn't block it out.  
"Izumi! D-do something!" Iwao was shaking.

"I-I don't know what to…" There wasn't any signs…

"Is he epileptic?" Emi questioned.

She knew he had to be on his side…but which…

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Mamoru entered, having been on his way when he ran into Kenji.

Even Izumi obeyed.

He nearly slid next to him, eyes wide, he pulled out a dagger.

Slicing his hand until there was deep gash, he managed to pry Shin'ichi's hand from his head and cut it, allowing for the blood exchange.

Rather than a fancy gold coloring, the spiritual thread that wrapped over them was black.

Miniature waves of shadows seemed to be sent from Mamoru to Shin'ichi, flowing his body, Shin'ichi felt the energy recede, replaced with a feeling of poison and weariness.

He lost consciousness after half a minute of shadow treatment; Mamoru exhaled, pushing his hair back for a moment, before wiping his blood on his pants.

Everyone watched him.

He picked up his glasses and placed them on Shin'ichi, allowing for the fake appearance to take over.

Sheathing his dagger, he looked at the rest of them.

…

"Don't suppose any of you would be ok with just pretending that didn't happen?"


	103. Puppet, Corpse, and Demon

**Puppet, Corpse, and Demon**

* * *

**March 8th, 2011**

* * *

There was such a buzz neither Kuzon nor Hotaka knew what was going on, as shown by the corrupted memory.

It was a mix of screams and struggles, pushes and beatings.

Kuzon was soon thrown in front of a dozen warriors.

Samurai tough, swords drawn to attack him, Kuzon was about ready to wet himself.

"H-hi?" He squeaked, unable to take proper defense.

Takeshi ordered them to attack.

Hotaka lurched forward, as though he'd attempt to assist, but was held back by Kaimu and Osamu, who he cursed out and attempted to harm.

No good.

Full force, Kuzon was nearly killed four times within the first two seconds; many jabs and stabs, he was still an exceptional fighter for his age.

But it was clear he needed a partner.

The missing link….Hotaka too often watched his back during multi-person battles.

His side was cut and then his leg; it appeared that he'd be decapitated

But then Takeshi clasped his hand.

And Kuzon reacted.  
Light exploded from his center, rushing through his body.

Eyes bursting until you couldn't see the irises; green aura surrounded a terrified child.

He screamed.

Benjiro cringed, hearing the pain in the pitch, one that cocked your ear drum in just the wrong way.

Agony.

Anguish, he hadn't heard a boy scream like this...beyond what any actor would have been capable of no matter how many zeros were behind the dollar sign. You couldn't beat a person with a bat or sword and expect any louder, the ring just plain dreadful.

The fighters fell to the floor.

But…it was different.

When Shin'ichi energybended around Benjiro, it was just…it was like an anchor pulled your soul to floor.

It messed with your head and all your senses.  
It made you sick.

This, this was like taking an electric baton to their faces.

Their skin began to peel, blood surging from all holes in the head, followed by what appeared to be a yellow pus. Kuzon's energy was lashing out at them as an octopus's tentacles would, hitting their bodies until they were corpses, absorbing the life force.

Benjiro looked away from the gruesome effects, instead choosing to focus on Hotaka, who's light eyes allowed to act as a miniature mirror.

The emerald spark with blood splashing, he could only think of another time Hotaka had this look.

The shaking of his eyes.

The paralysis of his face.

The color completely drained.

And that was when his mother killed herself.

It was only a minute for Kuzon to drop; his head hitting the floor with blood falling from his mouth.  
The breaths were wheezes, unable to accommodate his body with the proper amount of oxygen, eyes were rolled to the back of his head.

The Masters, Prodigies, Hotaka, and Kuzon were the only ones now alive…taking in the scene in a variety of ways.  
"How very interesting." Delun rubbed his chin.

His sandaled foot pushed the face of a fallen fighter, to the side to avoid looking at the full effect.  
"I don't think this is healthy for him. His body seems to be rejecting the energy transference." Osamu observed.

"That's just your hair blocking your view." Lijuan dismissed, "He works PERFECTLY!" She clapped her hands together in pride.

Osamu and Delun exchanged a look.

"It was a bit out of control though…we'll need to have him practice his levels." Kaimu pointed out.

"Why? The wilder the better." Samata claimed, ecstatic at this outcome.

"No. I believe this'll require a bit of practice. For all of us." Takeshi had a grin that no one liked.

It sent a chill through Benjiro,

Kuzon could barely lift his head, eyes blood shot and a bleeding nose/ears; his red tongue licked his blue lips, skin pale.

His expression was horrid.

Trauma, crying, it was in dismay over the scene of all these bodies.

Arms shaking, he collapsed again, unable to catch his breath.

He made a whimper noise, attempting to speak; Hotaka had managed to push away, running to his side.

He stared at him.

Unable to think.

Unable to focus.

"Ki-Kichiro…" Kuzon reached for his leg.

Just to hold something.

Hotaka kicked it off, shying away slowly, eyes fixed.

"Yes, go on stare boy." Naomi smirked at Hotaka, "Because that just as easily could have been you."

Kuzon passed out.

* * *

Mamoru sat in complete silence as everyone else exploded in questions.

About why Hotaka nearly killed them. Why he ran away. WHERE he went. Are they going to restrain him now. Why Shin'ichi's hair/eyes changed. Why he had a seizure. What happened. How long he'd be out. If there was any way to wake him up. Why he wasn't listening….

Stuff around that issue.

He was ignoring them, a hand on each side of Shin'ichi's head, he was attempting to manipulate the shadow inside him.

Forcing his energy to overtake Shin'ichi's body.

It was better than any of the others in his head.

But even he was angered at the avatar.

Because he didn't tell them.

There's no way they would have simply attacked like this.

It's always more subtle, calmer and then in a large strike.

He had been lying to them.

Hotaka and he asked near hourly if there was anything wrong.

And he would just dismiss them as being overprotective and needing to relax.

Now did he see why?  
There was no relaxing.

There never was.

He didn't understand this was beyond just them protecting him.

Mamoru planned to punch him as soon as he woke up.

Just to calm his nerves.

Or perhaps he'd take it out on Iwao.

He hadn't hit him in a while

"Mamoru!" Huyu yelled at him for being ignored.

He glanced at him.

"What the HELL is going on?"

"He was tired and fell asleep."

"Bullshit!" Nao scoffed, arms folded over her chest with her thin eyebrows crushing her eyes.

She had asked Shin'ichi this.

When had awoke for the first time, she, Iwao, and Kenji managed to scrape some alone time.

They asked for an explanation, promising not to tell anyone, not even Mamoru.

And he shunned them away.

Said it was his problem, not theirs.

Now she was sure this was their problem.

Mamoru didn't look at any of them, Kenji nearly biting his sleeve in order to remain quiet.

It was his habit to be a know it all. To explain everything that was unknown.

But not this.

He swore he wouldn't…

Eita grabbed the guardian, shoving him to the wall.

"Stop with this DAMN secrecy! I'm pretty sure we're ALL screwed cause of this son of a bitch so just tell us HOW bad!"

"I can't."  
"Enough with that excuse!" Huyu barked.

Mamoru lifted his wrist, showing the guardian mark.

"It's my job to protect him. I can't very well go telling people his weakness."

"You said yourself that it's unlikely we'll be the enemy. What's the big deal?"  
"Everyone's an enemy to me." He warned.

Izumi was scanning over Shin'ichi's body, she couldn't find anything wrong with it.

Fatigue?

That wouldn't make sense.

"You only confirm your emo status when you say that."  
The voice was muffled, but identifiable, Hotaka.

Out on the balcony, he was leaning against the wall, spirits know how long he'd been there.

Mamoru walked to the door, looking him over.

"You calmed down yet?"

"Just unlock the stupid door." He pointed to the glasses entry's lock.

Mamoru shrugged.

"I dunno…if you go berserk again, you'd start attacking him. Which I can't permit. Probably safest bet to keep it shut."  
"Open the damn door before I throw you off the side."  
"You're not a very good negotiator, you know."  
"You freakin' corpse I swear-"  
"Alright alright." Mamoru was bored already, clicking the handle up to allow ingress, "But in reality, you just get mad at yourself. Shin'ichi got his sarcasm from you and I can't help if I catch a bit."  
Hotaka thumped his head.

Everyone was already defensive, unwilling to come near him.

He showed little interest.  
"Did you check for all of them?" Hotaka asked.

"Yes."  
"His levels?"

"Stable."  
"Measure how much energy you gave him."  
"Just enough to push them out. Not an ounce more."  
"Have you-"  
"I know what I'm doing." Mamoru cut him off, moving back towards Shin'ichi.

Hotaka made a face at him.

"Well EXCUSE me." He grumbled.

Everyone stared at him.

…

…

…

"Let me guess, _'it's none of our business why you wanted to kill us'_?" Huyu mimicked Hotaka's voice.

"Actually, I think we ought to do majority vote here."  
"Excuse me?" Mamoru whipped around.

Hotaka took a seat.

"They know where he is now. I'm losing my freakin head and he's not going to be having anymore nice days. We'll probably end up needing some of their help…there's no point in remaining quiet."  
"Uh, yeah. There is!" Mamoru couldn't believe this.

Please tell him this was a joke.  
He said he would tell if either of these agreed it was needed.

But that had been a bluff.

Under no circumstances would he allow anyone, not even Hotaka, to speak of Shin'ichi without his consent.

"Look. Shin'chi always said that if the three of us agreed it was a necessity to tell people about us then we should."  
"That was before you freakin died." Mamoru hissed.

"Doesn't matter. This is gettin outta hand."  
"That doesn't mean we're supposed to bring them into this!"

"We already have!"

"No. I refuse."  
"Let's see. I say we tell. Shin'chi?" Hotaka peered closer, "I'd say that as a neutral stance. Zaila?" He folded his arms, "I'd say that's two neutral. Neutrals count as positives. I win."  
"That's not how it works!"

"What the hell are you scared of? You got the easy curse."  
Shadows lifted from the floor, grabbing Hotaka's foot and holding him upside down.

"Easy?" His eyes blackened at that remark.  
"I just calmed down. You wanna push me?" Hotaka warned.

Mamoru tsked his teeth.

"We've spent our lives trying to keep this and you want to tell them?"

"I'm not saying that I'd be thrilled about it, but it's rational."

"I'm with the crazy guy." Iwao raised his hand.  
"You don't get a say!" Mamoru snapped.

"I think we ought to…" Kenji whispered, shoulders shrunk.

Mamoru shook his head, the shadow releasing.

"No way. That's not going to happen."  
"The more we know, the more we can help." Emi reminded.

"Not this." Mamoru shut down.

"I'm not saying that we have to tell them everythin, but I think-"  
"No. Hell no. I refuse."  
"This isn't up to you."  
"Yes it is!" He went back towards him, "I'M his guardian. NOT you."  
"YOU'RE his LITTLE brother!" Hotaka managed quite well to talk down to someone a few inches taller than him, "that means you nod your head and BACK OFF!"

"YOU'RE a dead idiot who needs to shut up already!" Mamoru held his ground, "I don't care what YOU or Shin'ichi believe! YOU FAILED. It's my turn now."

Hotaka was about to hit him.

Until the impossible happened.

Mamoru grabbed his hand before it could land.  
The two glared, breathing in synch.

"You're just a street rat. What the hell can you do?"

"I don't care what you do, be the damn bully all you want. But when it comes to Shin'ichi I'll always put my life first."  
"You protect his life. I protect his mission. Right now you're putting selfishness above accomplishment."  
"Maybe that's what we need."

"You take orders. Nothing else."  
"Not anymore. You've been gone for four years. That's four years Shin'ichi and I dealt without you. We did fine. Now that your back it's gone to shit again."  
"You're blaming me?" Hotaka was taken aback.  
"I'm saying that you're so bigoted that you're in charge you're going to get us all killed."  
"You're nothing but a kid hiding behind his damn wall. What the hell do you know about taking control?"  
"I know much more than you or Shin'ichi'll would have guessed."  
His eyes.

They were dark, warning, experienced.

There was truth.

Hotaka saw it.

And shoved him.

A message.

Step aside.

"I'm not a stupid kid you can push around." Mamoru lifted his head.

And pushed him back.

Hotaka stumbled, in shock.

Mamoru.

This was a kid who hugged onto Shin'ichi for everything.

Who acted as his right hand man, and would spy on Shin'ichi for him and keep tabs without question.

Defying him?

Mamoru took offense.

He threw his hand forward, an actual, non-play shadow attack.

Hotaka ran, pressed his foot onto the wall and flipped backwards, evading anything connected to the darkness.

"You forget who trained you!" He knew all.

Rolling across the carpet, he flicked on the light in the corner, changing the shadow pattern.

He appeared behind Mamoru a second later, about to strike him when the shadowbender deflected.

Quicker than he'd show in previous battles.

Pushing his hand to the side, something wrapped around Hotaka, a rope of shadows that he tried to grab until it was at his wrist, tight enough to draw blood; a black fog swarmed over Hotaka's eyes until he closed them, taking deep breaths.

"S-stop it…" He hissed, head twitching.

Mamoru crunched his eyebrows.

Refusing to allow him room.

"You're pathetic." He growled, "You act like you can help, but you can't even control your own stupid self. I'm the only one stable."  
"I-"  
"You don't get it do you?" Mamoru asked, "You're DEAD! A spirit! That means you're just the same as them!"

Hotaka's eyes widened.

He hadn't thought of it like that.

Dead…his spirit…but they were him too.  
But that was the leverage.

That was no longer in his favor.

Face thinking beyond what it could see, Mamoru turned him loose to hit the floor.

He was still debating that.

It made sense.

Too well.

Everyone else was huddled into a corner, keeping away in uncertainty.

Mamoru shot them a warning look, which most responded with a cringe.

He returned to Shin'ichi's side, pretending as though nothing happened.

Hotaka took about five minutes to recollect himself; in that time, the only person who'd dared move was Izumi, who went to attempt and assist with healing.

The spirit stood, staring in disbelief.

"You're a play." He shook his head, "This whole freakin time…you're a damn play, aint ya?" Hotaka asked.

Mamoru didn't face him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
Hotaka shook his head.  
"And here Shin'chi's supposed to be the genius."

Mamoru was quiet.

He was caught.

Breathing, he pressed his hand to Shin'ichi's wrist, retracting his energy.

It was safe now.

It couldn't be in his body for too long.

"I'm just doing my job." He said in a low voice, as though afraid to be heard.

Shin'ichi's hand moved slightly, a test to see if it was still there.

"You tell him. If he agrees, then so be it. I don't give a damn what they think of me." He muttered.

Hotaka watched him.

"I give my permission, and I can speak for my sister in saying she gives her consent."

Dead or not, they respected her with her own opinion.

Shin'ichi opened his eyes, the same bloodshot as before, he was in a trance.

Staring at nothing with a sheen of oblivion.

The others slowly crept closer, believing it finally safe.

It took two minutes for him to sit up, again with the insistence that he relax.

The difference was when Mamoru handed him a bucket, two seconds later he hurled his insides out.

Huyu and Iwao looked away in disgust; Izumi pressed her hand to his head to feel his temperature yet again, and then moved to check his pulse.

"Feeling better?" Hotaka asked, setting the collection of vomit to the side.

Shin'ichi didn't answer, head looking drunk, whether or not he was deciding he needed to puke again.

Another minute of him breathing.

"Lay back down." Mamoru pushed him; he obeyed, closing his eyes.

He fell asleep again, or passed out for a minute, until he opened his eyes, barely able to focus them.

"I….they attacked me right?" He asked.

It was blurry; he couldn't think that far back yet.  
Mamoru nodded.

"Yeah. And they aren't the only one who are gonna give you shit. Soon as you can stand straight I swear Ima-" Hotaka rolled up his sleeves.

"How long were they bothering you?" Mamoru ignored him.

Shin'ichi blinked.

The question was processing….having to be thoroughly thought through.

"It doesn't matter." He turned to his side, pulling the blanket closer to him so he could disappear.  
"Yes, it does." Hotaka grabbed it and threw it on the floor, "Start talkin."  
Shin'ichi didn't look at them.

"Alls that's important is that I keep focus, ok?" He put the pillow over his head.

Hotaka took it and began to beat him with it.  
"H-hey!" Shin'ichi blocked his glasses.

Mamoru snatched it from Hotaka and gave him a warning look, putting it to the floor.

"He freaked out the first night we were here." Huyu stepped forward, "Not sure what it was or anything…but he just froze up and looked like he saw a ghost. Told me not to tell ya."

"Thank you for listening." Shin'ichi grumbled.

"The first night!" Hotaka repeated.

Mamoru grabbed the pillow and began to beat Shin'ichi.

Hotaka joined him.

"You."  
"Stupid."  
"Selfish."  
"IDIOT!" They finished together.

The others looked at each other.

…

More standing around.

"Alrightalright alright!" Shin'ichi waited for them to stop, flustered from lack of energy and the bashes, "Look there wouldn't have been anything to do anyways! I figured I might as well work on blocking them."  
Hotaka moved behind Huyu, pushed him forward, handing him a pillow.

The spirit and Mamoru began to hit him again.  
"That's."  
"Not."  
"For."  
"You."  
"to."  
"DO!"

Huyu stood there, looking at them.

"You're supposed to beat him." Hotaka whispered.

Huyu through it at Shin'ichi's face, who caught it with a glare.

"Tell them to spill already." Eita was tired of waiting.

Shin'ichi raised his eyebrow.

"I lost control. So did you. They're going to figure out pretty soon…..whether it's by one of us telling them or others….or…by actions…." Hotaka explained, "Figured it be better if we explained things to them."

Shin'ichi went quiet.

"If you don't want them to know I'll throw Hotaka off the building and leave it at that." Mamoru assured.

"Gettin a bit cocky aint ya?" Hotaka folded his arms.  
"I wouldn't underestimate my abilities." Mamoru warned.

"Take your own advice." Hotaka shot back.

Shin'ichi swung his legs off the side of the bed, standing, wobbly at first, he rejected Nao's arm of assistance.

He moved out of the room and to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water without speaking.

It was quiet.

Cup in hand, he went to the Balcony, opening the door, "Hotaka, do you think it's a necessity?"

Mamoru appeared murderous at this.

He clenched his pants to prevent outburst, giving instead a seering glare at him.

"I think we need to tell them to ensure there isn't any…miscommunication for the future."

Shin'ichi stared at his water.

"Then tell them whatever the hell you want." He slammed it behind him, leaning on the railing.

Mamoru and Hotaka exchanged a look.

And then gave a sigh.

"Alright children, gather round, story time." Hotaka jumped onto the bed, folding his legs while Mamoru stood to the side, still pouting.

Iwao, Izumi, Kenji, and Nao all sat on the floor, appearing as school students.

Huyu, Emi, and Eita found that very tacky, hesitant.

But answers were answers.

They followed.

"Alright…so, shall we split this?" Hotaka asked.

Mamoru was grumpy now, not bothering to respond.

"Ok, two hundred years ago, there was a rebellion of antibending here in the Republic City. Korra came and whooped ass to stop em, everyone know this?" Hotaka asked.

There was mixed reactions.  
Half knowing the story, half pretending.

"Well now you do." Mamoru dismissed.

"Yeah. Anyways, they weren't exactly happy. Like most pissed off bad guys, they had to find something to take it out on." Hotaka continued, "They blamed the unbalance, that bending wasn't something that should be selected, either all or none kinda deal. And they knew, the only thing that could affect it, was the spirits. Thus begins a never ending search in how to take out them."  
"Take out the spirits?" Eita repeated, "That's impossible."  
"Is it? Ask them. Do they have any spirits in their world?" Mamoru pointed to the foreigners.

"They were destroyed because of the lack of respect with nature, right?" Emi asked.

Hotaka nodded.

"You set the example of what could be, of how to take control. By disregarding everything but advancements to your own race."

"And without their influence we can't bend." Huyu nodded, "So they tried to do the same. The technological revolution that ended up having the spirits attack." He was sure there must be a connection.

"The spirits weren't happy with the deliberate attempts of overriding, so they struck fear, showed their power and how it couldn't be matched." Mamoru confirmed.

"Now this is because of a couple of jealous people right?" Nao wanted to get that straight.

"Well, yeah, isn't it always?"

"But, as you can imagine, they didn't respond well to the attack." Mamoru continued, "It just sort of gave them all the more reason to work."

"And when they work I mean work. Research, experiments, a buncha sciencey stuff and rituals that I have no clue about. Probably dragged in a hundred guys though, tried makin em indestructible or mutate genetics to create super babies," Hotaka waved off that portion, "Anyways, about fifty years into it, they decided the only way to do this was to bring in the Masters and Prodigies. They thought that their strength combined would be enough to break down everything.  
"Their energy resided from inner spirits, not ones that could be destroyed with the spirit world, so they saw nothing wrong with this idea, that generation of masters being power hungry. So they attempted an assault." Hotaka held out his hand.  
"An assault? On the spirits?" Huyu asked.

"Sound familiar to anyone's plans?" Hotaka raised his eyebrow, "History repeats itself, you know."

The three guilty party looked to the floor.

"They managed to stir some pretty interesting trouble, got a hella lotta spirits worried, but never managed to completely overtake em." Hotaka continued, "It ended up with them on the sore side, their own spirits weak and with life shortened."

"Life Shortened?" Eita leaned forward.

"Yup. This was the time before Osamu and all," He used the one he'd know she'd be familiar with, "Normally they live a lot longer, but it was because of the attack that it made room for replacements so quickly."  
"They needed someone to lead, someone with a spiritual advancement that could…surpass that of a Master." Mamoru picked up quickly, hoping to save questions for the end.

"More experimenting and gibberish that went nowhere, however, about twenty years into it, Yasuo's guardian got into it," Hotaka flashed his eyes to Benjiro's group.

Warning them.

Keep quiet.

Don't say Takeshi's name or I will kill you.

"He proposed that they use the avatar as…an assist." Mamoru shifted his eyes, "He was the person who could bridge the worlds, why shouldn't he be able to help create a person who could destroy them as well?"

"Yasuo agreed to help?" Emi never interacted with the spirit, but was sure it wasn't in character of him.

"No. That was the problem." Hotaka shook his head, "He said that spirits were a necessity, not just for the continuation of bending, but for their knowledge and influence in nature. That his past lives sacrificed themselves on multiple occasions to prevent things such as this, and he was fully prepared to stop them again."  
"So they….sealed him I suppose." Mamoru wasn't sure of the wording, "They managed to restrain him using their gifts and energy, force him into submission and barely kept him alive."

"Experimenting round number three goes on here." Hotaka glanced at Mamoru, "Level messuring and spiritual influence…yadayada, just imagine a guy in a white coat and it'll probably cover it."

"It wasn't until…I'd say twenty, twenty-one years ago that they decided that spirits may be the actual answer. That you needed one, a powerful one, and harvest it as a human again, mix it to create the ultimate fighter. With its previous knowledge of fighting and extensive power source…something along that line…" Mamoru rubbed the back of his neck, "The Master of Fire-the previous one- had the ability to, deceive spirits. To cross the borders of dimensions with ease, and…manipulate. As if an ultimate hypnosis even spirits were susceptible to. They'd take a spirit, and then implant it in a child. Combine it in the soul, to peak its power level.

"One of them was an infant. Taken from his parents….he lasted four days with the possession, dying from the overload of energy." Mamoru fidgeted now, "They didn't dispose of the body as they normally would. They just wrapped him in a blanket and stuck it in a trash can, growing tired of the constant hiding of others. But they didn't know that the spirit inside was still…not alive but…not dead. Like it was asleep. Trapped, connected to the body. It-what do you guys know about shadows?" He realized the flaw.

The others felt annoyed at this break.  
"You control them, not bend them." Huyu repeated.

He glared at him.

"It's the presence of an object obscuring it from light. The dark part is what is prevented from light touching the background." Kenji jumped up to explain.

Nao and Iwao jerked him down, while muttering shut up.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Eita demanded to know.

"It's everything." Hotaka laid back, hanging his head upside for a little bit.

Mamoru sighed.

"Shadows…are spirits…who are incomplete." He explained, "Spirits damned from the spirit world, who roamed until they're soul gave out, weakened. The only way to survive is by connecting to another spirit…another person, and therefore are forced to act as a mirror until that soul can rest."  
"But scientifically-"  
"Science doesn't apply here." Hotaka dismissed, "it's all about nature and stuff."  
Mamoru nodded.

"A group of shadows…protected the corpse of the child. A trash can is dark, shadows dwelling inside mixed with the baby's own, and with the extra spirit, they…bonded. It was capable of keeping it from rotting, until about four years later. When a pass byer found it.

"To them, it appeared as a child still worth saving…who's heart only stopped for a few minutes. They performed some sort of special surgery or whatever, and managed to get it breathing again. But by bringing it back to life, the spirit dwelling inside needed…a counter part. So the shadow connected to it indefinitely.

"The shadow is death, and immediately subdued the ration spirit, and became the main possession of the body."

The others went quiet.

They knew where this was headed.

But weren't going to jump to conclusions until it was said.

He offered it to them.

And held up his hand.  
"My skin's pale because it lost all color during the first death. My hair and eyes are black as a reflection of the energy…no matter what dye or contacts you try they always change. Clothing…If I wear it long enough it begins to fade to black by itself. I have no shadow because I am one; I have no spirit but an accidental replacement…" Hotaka's shadow lifted, wrapping around Mamoru's hand, "Shadows listen to me because of my miracle. I did the impossible and managed to reconnect to nothing. I defied logic…so they cling to the idea that they'll learn to do the same if they protect me. Listen to me. Back at the Fire Nation, the Lion turtle said I escaped fate. I literally did."

It dropped back to the floor, besides Hotaka, who didn't show any interest.

"Wait…so…you're…dead?" Nao appeared disgusted.

"No." Mamoru blinked, "The child who died wasn't me. I just took the body. I don't know how…my memory of being a shadow is nothing. I only know what they tell me."  
"They…being the shadows…"Emi repeated.

"Everyone has a story…they're quite talkative if you know what to listen for."  
They stared at him, attempting to make sense of this.

"So, you see young children, it's not his fault he's so…him. By nature he's just this jacked up abomination." Hotaka slapped his back, shooting up.

Trying to break the ice.

….

….

….

….

The idea of him being a corpse was too difficult to accept.

"ANYWAYS," He cleared his throat, "It took us doin our own research to figure that much out, they didn't know he was one of the failures til he bended in front of them. So for the sake of explaining let's just write him off as dead ok?"

….

…

…

"Back to their crazy experiments, they did bout four more unsuccessful ones –who legitimately died- and decided that they needed to change methods. So they decided to…mix the spirit inside the unborn child…while the infant's spirit was still developing. Practices with animals and all, yadayada, the problem was that here, both the Masters AND the Prodigies are sterile, and they needed someone who they could watch.  
"Not to mention, they decided that if the child was to make any difference, they'd need someone with larger influence. The Fire Nation was, of course, was the largest supporter of anti-spiritual movements, so the choice wasn't hard. It was greed after that. They thought their experiment oughta…be in direct line for power.

"Luckily for them, the Master of Fire had a sister who…had Schizoid and a bit of Borderline disorder I believe. Not very right in the head to start with…but she was young, pretty, and a maid in the Palace. When told to go ruffle up the Fire Lord she feared her life with the others…until they got her thinkin she'd be doin society a favor. So a few playful rounds on that and it was then up to the Master of Fire to choose the spirits.

"Air and Water are the subtle elements…they are about control and patience with free flowing movements, but could strike with deadliness the other two elements can't offer. And then, of course, they couldn't have a prince who'd go off all nationalistic on em. So they handpicked the two spirits in caution.

"Hanna, a women taken from the Southern Water Tribe during the hundred year war, was the original bloodbender, and Afiko, the traitor who lead the Fire Nation to the air temple after Aang's disappearance, were chosen."  
"Wait a minute-" Huyu leaned forward.

"Yeah." Hotaka touched his stomach subconsciously, "They intermixed them with the spirit….and created me. Two name sickened creatures combined to create a demon. The Master of Air- who was Chiasa at this point- took one look at me as a child and knew I'd be impossible to control, and they tossed it aside. Lost cause, figured I'd be eaten by the energy or some assassin would kill me off."  
Huyu felt his gut drop.

"So…the whole bloodbendin thing…"  
Hotaka cringed.

"It's shooting the inventor of a gun. Just pisses me off."  
"But, that's not you!" Iwao pointed out, "Just…like, a part right? Like, a side-"  
"No." Hotaka set murder at him, "There is no spirits or another part. It's me. They were intermixed deep, there's no line between what would be them or what could be considered me. I have rage flashes because it's the memories that build up…I can't stand the Fire Nation because of how they betrayed me before. I can't understand normal emotions like trust because my past lessons are that people only stab you in the back. I kill because I have to. To get revenge for everything. Don't divide me up. It's just me."  
"Back there…" Emi referred to the gym.

He nodded, eyes showing the sincerity.

"It hasn't happened in a long time…ever since I found out bout this I could keep my head leveled…I can ensure to watch my anger…but now, I don't know. What made the difference was that I was alive and could keep myself in check…with me dead…that just makes three spirits intertwined…"  
"So temper tantrums could happen more frequently." Mamoru nodded.

"I'm more than capable of-" Hotaka glared at him.  
"Really? That's not what I heard."  
He brushed this aside, choosing not to make a big deal.  
"My sister, they attempted to….revise it slightly. Earth and Fire are about force and strength. If you were take someone of level head and reason, they could be just as lethal. Zuko's daughter was said to be the kindest and most rational of his children. They combined her with the spirit of Jojo, a bandit of the Earth Kingdom who was…oh what was that tale you guys know about? Guy in tights…green hat archer dude…takes from rich and gives from poor?"

"Robin hood?" Kenji guessed.

"Yeah! That dude." Hotaka pointed to him, "This was our version. She'd fight for the sake of others, but nothing more. Never greedy. After my sis was born, however, they knew the balance was too far off. She could care about others and respect authority, but countless kills would have driven her to insanity. They ridded her as useless and cut off ties with the royal family. Two kids that weren't completely right in the head…it would bring too much attention."

"Wait wait wait…I'm still stuck on the idea of you bein some demon!" Eita paused the story there.

"I've said it many times. Did you think I was joking?" Hotaka asked.  
"There's no way this can be real. I mean, even Mamoru's whole thing…you can't possibly just be some…some shadow." Nao shook her head.

"Whether you believe us or not isn't our concern. You wanted an explanation and this is what there is." Mamoru dismissed.

"You say that you can't understand anything about trust or nothing, yet you trust Shin'ichi." Huyu recalled his actions, "You protected him and clearly care enough if you became his guardian."

Hotaka laid back down, sighing.

He knew they'd point out that.

Holding up his right arm, he pushed the sleeve up, keeping his face unreadable as there was nothing to be seen.

Not Huyu's mark on Benjiro.

Or Shin'ichi's mark.

Marks were imprinted out the spirit.

Strictly…so only a spirit, in its true body, could be viewed.

It was why his never appeared. Why he never feared showing the others his wrists.

He knew it wouldn't be visible.

It never would again.  
"We have a deal."

…

…

…

"And that would be?" Iwao questioned.

"That's not part of this explanation." He dismissed.

"But-" Kenji wanted to know, this not having been in his lesson.

"They won't even tell me," Mamoru rolled his eyes, "don't bother trying. It's not going to work."

"Look, that's not important right now." Hotaka glared at the rest of them, "Do you wanna hear the rest or no?"

Shut up time on.

Hotaka rubbed his throat, fingers tracing where a burnt scar is meant to be.

And then tried to recall where he left off.

"They attempted to balance between the darkened spirits and the lightened, however when the mixture is equaled, they cancel each other out…like a battery. The results weren't good enough; they had to find another solution. So, the question came: Why have they not tried using the avatar himself?

"I do believe you are all familiar with the spiritual blade, used to create a bond between guardians?" Hotaka glanced at them, not waiting for a response, "The Master of Fire managed to sneak it off, temporarily, of course. It can be used to split a soul, and the others, tired of so many failures, used it with full intention of this being their last attempt.  
"By this time, the Masters and Prodigies of this world were being…replaced with the new generation."  
"Chiasa, Osamu, Lijuan, Kaimu, Samata, Delun, Naomi…. Masters in this world interchange at different times and all. It's a lot more complicated than your world so please don't ask." Mamoru rubbed his head, "But they were second generation now focused on attempting this, so it was the natural urge to be better than the first."  
"Yasuo's guardian, you see, was the first to propose that they all take part. Rather than taking spirits from the spirit world, they'd take ones they could trust, they could control. Themselves." Hotaka breathed.  
"They each sliced a bit of their soul, and Yasuo's. The Master of Fire managed to combine them together, which then set the spirit world in high alert.

"The avatar soul was tainted, and would be reincarnated as this giant mess of souls if killed. So they did the only thing they could think of, and disposed of it. They pushed it to another dimension, YOUR dimension, hoping for it to…well I don't know what the hell they were thinking. But, instead, well…you got Shin'chi."

Nao, who had quickly ran to grab water, now choked.

She coughed, Izumi patting her back to help the liquid go down.

"Excuse me?" She managed out, wiping her mouth.

"Shin'chi was the mass of energy that was rejected from the spirit world. The others knew it had been successful, because they are part of him. They could feel his existence, and no matter how far they were foretold of his return. So they waited. And, by stupid fate, he was thrown back into all of this."

"He was born in our world!" Iwao leapt up.

That was never mentioned.

Mamoru nodded.  
"Yasuo eventually died from a weak spirit, and, because of all the confusion…they accidently sent Benjiro to your world as well." Hotaka continued, just thinking of all this mishap made him have a headache, "After they realized the mistake, they needed to bring an avatar back. Yasuo -spirit now- went behind their backs and brought Shin'chi, thinking that he'd be more useful than a toddler."  
"Course that ended up blowin up in all their faces."  
"Wait wait, you said their part of him…as in-" Huyu wanted this clear.

"Like how I've got demons. He's got them. They're a part of him…that's why he's so strong, he's got eight energy sources, and then a good chunk of avatar in him." Hotaka said, "That's why he's weak now, they've withdrawn their support for him. And it's why he has his…moments. They're communicating to him. It's like voices in your head I suppose…no matter where he goes they can trace him. They can project their thoughts to him."

"Project thoughts….but…it's never been like he's been listening. It's always been like…I don't know. Just…he's just freaked."

"Because, they can mess with him. Screw with his head…project images, memories that should be left behind…"

"And…since they're in him…it's like…well…" Mamoru wasn't sure how to put it.

"He's like their puppet." Hotaka was blunt, "They can take over him; make him fight for them…attack people…kill…" He touched his stomach.

Huyu went silent.  
"So…wait, you mean…"  
"He can't fight them when that happens." Mamoru didn't want that subject brought up, "He's tried energybending…bond pressure…will power…but it's hopeless. If they string him in their net, he's trapped until they release him. That's why we can't let them near him. It'd be disaster…for all of us."

"B-but you can't seriously mean…they can't like…"  
"They can make him do anything. He goes on like autopilot…they just tell him to go kill a group or overtake some town and he'd do it and then wake up three days later barely knowing anything about it."

"When you say no memory…" Eita was slow, processing.  
"I mean that he only has flashes…and any part will come back to haunt him." Mamoru eyed her.

Saying silently, 'it's not his fault about his sister. He barely has any memory of it'.

She crunched low.

"B-b-b-ut!" Iwao could believe the other two.

It didn't make logical sense…yet could fit.

But Shin'ichi was Shin'ichi.

Powerful, indestructible.

"How could he possibly…how could he just be a puppet?"

"He's not." Hotaka warned him with a look.

He was the only one permitted to use that name.

Just as Shin'ichi was the only one allowed to call him a hag or back stabber.

They had an agreement on that.

Others, did not.

"But you just-"

"He's a genius. Spiritual influence sorta advanced his head a lot farther than most can accomplish…and he's got more determination to fight the system than anyone I know. But because of Yasuo's mistakes, he's forced to live with the constant influence of others."  
"It's one of the reasons why he's ok with protecting him." Mamoru cut in, "He won't say it, but Hotaka feels it's a debt to be paid. Because that could have just as easily been him."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Hotaka gave him a crazy look.

"Just a side note."

"Why hasn't he ever said anything?" Nao demanded to know.  
"He's been forbidden…they messed with his head to make it so he can't talk about anything about this." Huyu ran his hands through his hair, hanging his head.

Ok.

This guy….

He didn't know what he was supposed to think of him now.

Eita and Emi looked at him, attempting to figure out how he knew that.

The other two nodded.

"Besides, would you really go running around telling everyone this?" Hotaka asked.

No.

Definitely not.

"When you say that he can't fight it, how far have you tried?" Kenji asked, "I mean, how much as he attempted to break on his own? Has he ever been in the situation where…where the normal him would have completely refused to do something?"  
Hotaka immediately touched his center, but didn't speak.

Because this wasn't his category.

It was Mamoru who fidgeted.

Who was debating whether or not it was ok to show them.

Hotaka got this gesture, watching him.

"What?"

Mamoru said nothing.

Would he be traitor? Would it be against his law?

He couldn't.

But it was the only proof.

They didn't deserve to know.

Yet he still felt an obligation.

He took a breath.

Reaching behind his back, he undid the tie around his waist, "I'm sure by now you can assume that Shin'ichi does his best to treat me as a little brother?"

The four who spent time with them gave small giggles at this, recalling some fun big-brother moments.

"I used to be a street rat, more reasons why I don't exactly trust people." He put the sash aside, pulling in his arms so the folds of his kimono could expose his chest, "He became determined to…normalify me I guess. Get me to pass for an average kid, make friends…stupid stuff like that. So he protected me. Extensively. Ask him. If he hurt me in any way that wasn't practice related or teasing, he'd go and try to beat him." He nudged to the teen next to him.  
Hotaka chuckled, recalling those times.

"I kicked his ass every time." He nodded, "but it was the thought that counted.

The others were staring at Mamoru's chest.

Scars.

They'd seen Shin'ichi…who was pretty marked up himself.

But Mamoru.

Slash after slash, bite marks, burns, stabs…Nao wondered if she were to do a thorough investigation…would she find a section not yet marked.

And then he turned around.

It was imprinted into his back.

Three characters, singed in by what must have been a branded.

But…they were corrupted.

Redder than you'd expect…and sort of…smudged if possible.

Deeper….

"Death Shadows." Hotaka read for them, "Some crazy guy did that to him when he was a kid."

Everyone held their breath.

But the closer he looked, the more he realized the flaw, "Wait…what's up with…"

"Shin'ichi saw this. This was what made him obsessed with keeping me safe. Or…part. But after Hotaka was killed, the others took control more frequently than usual. I tried to get him to bring sense once…because I thought that perhaps it'd be able to...pull him out of it. It didn't."  
Mamoru felt like a traitor.

He told no one.

It wasn't his place.

"Oh shit…" Hotaka's eyes widened.

"Don't tell Shin'ichi. He doesn't know about it…it's taken me much practice to ensure it never catches his attention."  
"What? I don't get it?" Iwao shook his head.

Izumi gasped, pressing her hands to her face.

She understood, shaking now at the thought.

"H-He rebranded you?" She whispered.

Mamoru was silent, recalling the pain.

It was why he could remember the first.

Because the second time through brought back up memories.

"I had tried to force out the Masters and Prodigies with my bond…and again with just…yelling at him. They were watching. And laughed. To prove a point, they had him hit me. Beat me until I couldn't stand. Physically, so I nearly passed out. And then…Samata had extra metal on her. She bended it into the shape of the characters…Shin'ichi didn't hesitate." Mamoru pulled his shirt back over.

He knew that day.

Very well.

They left him there…on the cold floor, unable to move, back crying.  
The shadows…they wanted to attack his brother.

They told him to be still…and that they would take care of it.

But he had screamed at them. Scorned them.

Said that he'd refuse to communicate with them.

It was the first time he'd completely stood up to them.

In defense for his brother.

They instead took him to his room.

He couldn't move for over a week, the wound being too deep.

Shin'ichi came to on his own…it took him five days.

On the Sixth he visited his brother in concern.

Mamoru had to lie.

Say he'd hurt himself during practice…that the shadows over worked his body.

The eighth day he had to fight through near tears in order to go about a normal routine, for the sake of Shin'ichi.

This was the second secret he ever kept from him.

It was the day he realized how important his job was.

After seeing Shin'ichi reaction to the thought of him being harmed by shadows…he knew that he'd never be able to communicate with his brother again.

And since then, his cover ups had become tangled in a mass that clouded his own head.

Shin'ichi may never be prepared to hear the truth.

About anything.

But it was ok.  
As a younger sibling, he had a job to fulfill.

Nao's eyes were wide, she dashed her irises to the window, but Shin'ichi had disappeared.

A job he didn't need any outside influence to help.


	104. A Tub of Blood

**A Tub of Blood**

* * *

They explained.

Everything. From the rebellion of the Republic City to the time they actually became involved.

It was only to Hotaka, or, at least in this room. Benjiro suspected that Kuzon was being informed by Takeshi himself, to press salt on the wound.

But for now, this was visual was good enough.

Osamu had the pleasure of being the narrator for Hotaka, running through every detail that they knew with the same tone, unchanging despite the drastic facts.  
While on multiple levels he expressed how he was foolish and naive at the time, he offered no apologies to him.

Because, yes.

He screwed his life for good.  
But there was one yet a level above in the line.  
But the demon said nothing.

Not through the entire thing…his mouth locked with jaw clenched. He started out prepared to beat him in anger, and slowly graduated to deep thought, leaning forward with elbows on his knees, his hands running through his hung head.

It was when he was directed, when Osamu straight up called him a failure…that he flinched.

Benjiro remembered how many times he referred to himself as a demon.

He was telling the truth.  
Here he was, eleven years old, and being told that he was an abomination. A cast off, a wreck.

The most despicable people…living inside him.

Controlling him.

Possessing.

He didn't have any questions at the end, remaining silent until Osamu left him.

Even then he remained still for over an hour, seeming disconnected from the rest of the world, moving only to rub his shoulders.

He wasn't the only one having difficulties processing this.

The spectator was running through everything….denying it.

It was just…too impossible.

Kuzon…no, Shin'ichi.

His mind couldn't match this child….this creation…tool, to the man he knew.

The one that racked his nerves.

Who was fixated on ruining his life.

The always calm, unworried….person.

Benjiro knew…were the positions reversed.

He would have cracked.

Hotaka eventually met up with the lower two, who questioned him on their previous whereabouts.

He managed to retell it to all of them, both turning into the same trance as he had previously.

It was a miracle he managed to cover it all…keeping eye contact on each of their parts. When he explained himself, his face became red…angered.

They stared in disbelief, no movements.

Hotaka couldn't take the silence and left.

Night came, and Hotaka was unable to remain alone in his room. Benjiro may not have been in his head, but he was sure that he was haunted by the thought of the spirits.

The thought of these eternal partners.

He'd walk passed a mirror and stare at himself for a ages.

Going over his eyes, touching his face, his hair.

The avatar wondered what he saw.

Nothing…nothing that he saw before.

After the third reflection he snapped and shattered the glass, soaking his hand in red.

It was only after looking at the drops of blood that he fell to his feet and watched into the infinity again.

He stumbled back into Zaila's room, where he found her in bed, hugging Junior.

They weren't asleep.

Only pretending.

When he entered, their eyes shot to him, waiting.

He said nothing, but moved closer, standing over, watching their faces.

Gently resting on the side of the bed, he grabbed a pillow and hurled it across the room, glaring at the lack of damage.

Zaila, sat up before bringing his head closer to her chest, forcing him to lie down next to them.

He lasted a minute, the closeness causing him a fit, he pushed away.

But didn't stand up, only turning his back to them.

Glancing at his wound on his hand, he didn't heal it, though he licked the deepest portion for disinfection.

Instead he lay, eyes open, unblinking.

Underneath the blanket Zaila tried to hold his hand.

He couldn't do it.

He jumped out of the bed, looking at the two, who watched him for orders.

He's oldest. He's in charge.

They follow.

But he didn't trust his orders anymore.

He left in silence.

And ran across the palace.

Opening every room and scanning, he'd check under beds and in closets, behind large dressers or pots.

It was a pathetic search that took him another ten minutes, people evading him during the process.

But he found him.

In an office, Takeshi was working on paperwork while the boy was huddled in a corner, knees pulled into his chest with his head low and coward.

Takeshi glanced up at him, waiting for a saying.

Hotaka stared back at him with equal interest.

And then clenched his fist.

He walked right passed him and to Kuzon, knocking his head, "Come on. The two brats are annoyin me and the boy's supposed to be your job."  
Kuzon didn't move, his eyes sliding over to Takeshi.

Hotaka bonked him again.

"He aint in charge of Junior. You are. Now go fix him." He jerked him by his shirt to stand up, glaring at Takeshi all the while.  
Daring him to stop him.

But he didn't.

He pretended to be too busy with work.

Slowly he dragged him from the room, saying not another word.

* * *

Kuzon was put through hell of training.

Every day, they worked him passed exhaustion,

He'd drop tired, unable to move anymore, and then would be forced to stand up.  
They'd control him until his conscious beat out of his brain and forced him down, in which case they'd literally leave him, to sleep on the floor.

Hotaka did his best to always train with him.

They didn't force him to.

They didn't care what he did very much.

But he insisted on enduring the pain of Kuzon, claiming he couldn't allow him to surpass him.

And after every session he'd pick him up and drag him back to the room.

They didn't have separate rooms anymore.

They could.

But refused.

Junior stuck to Zaila more and more, unable to do much for Kuzon, though anytime he'd see him he'd cling to him.

And neither of the younger siblings wanted to go anywhere without their elder.

They contented with training with Hotaka, or, Zaila would tutor Junior and Hotaka would tell them what he did wrong.

Book study instead.

They'd find history books for advanced levels and, working together to decipher words and make means of them, would review everything they found to Hotaka.

Expecting him to know what to do.

He never did.

Hotaka was dealing with his own issues.

Every practice he'd restrain himself, attempt to keep his head at peace; Benjiro could tell he was afraid of losing control.

And he near always did.

Something would make him lose sanity, and every time he could recall his actions, he'd become infuriated.

Would go around bashing furniture and making a mess.

The longer it went on the more he held back, fighting to master this curse, it had limited affects.

Outcomes that brought rage from the others.

They saw him and believed that he should use this to the fullest.

Assassinate all and take it as a blessing he'll never feel.

But his own determination was strong, complete opposite of Kuzon.

He gave up.

He'd do as told, allow them possession whenever they attempted, and take the beatings without word.

His previous attitude of care free was drained to this walking zombie, who harshly cared about anything, barely talking to anyone anymore.

It was pitiful.

The time slowed to Hotaka, his shoulders smeared with blood with a drained face. Fighting his urge to kill takes much out of him, particularly when blood was drawn.

But the more he did so, the stronger his soul was becoming.

He opened the door to the room, met by Junior, holding the dagger he'd been given as a threat.

"Put your hands up!" He tried to be intimidating.

Hotaka kicked his leg, forcing a wobble until he pushed the elbow and snatched it with ease, not showing any reaction as he grabbed the shirt back and held it to the neck.  
"Legs too far apart, arms too tense and grip to light." He glanced at Zaila, "If you're going to teach him do it right." He shoved Junior to the bed, tossing the knife next to him.

Zaila laughed.

"Well I think he's doing fine."  
"He'll get killed in two seconds."  
Junior blushed.

"If I could shadow you then I could-"

"Kid, I'm not letting you get anywhere near me with your shadow creep. Just let me teach you like I did Kuzon, you aren't going to get anywhere otherwise."  
"Not after you taught me how to swim!" He hid behind Zaila.

"You learned didn't ya?"

"You threw him in the ocean." Zaila glared at him.

"Hey! And now no tides gonna out do him." Hotaka sat on top the dresser.

She shook her head.

The door opened again; enter Kuzon, shadowed eyes with a weak hold on keeping his eyelids open.

Mamoru ran up to him, holding out his knife.

"I'm learning to fight! See!" He slashed it around, "This way, I'll be able to protect you! I'll be your guardian!" He smiled.

Kuzon gave a ghost of smile, ruffling Junior's hair.

"I don't believe I'll be needing a guardian. Besides, it's my job to protect you."  
Junior scrambled on top the bed before jumping off, stabbing the blade into the floor.  
"But every avatar should have one! The spirits say so in the book. And if I learn to fight you won't hafta protect me!"

Kuzon walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, I wouldn't want you doing something dangerous like that anyways. Just focus on defending for yourself, ok?"

Junior tilted his head, and then nodded.

Kuzon took the knife from him, "Now go brush your teeth."  
"I did already."  
"Did you eat candy after that?"

Junior paused.

He thought it over.

"…What do you consider candy?"

"Go." Kuzon pointed to the restroom door.

Junior dragged his feet, pulling out a piece of chocolate from his pocket, figuring he was already in trouble.

Kuzon gave a sigh, belting the dagger.

Hotaka watched him.

"Do you want any of his sweets? I'm trying to get him to budget it out but he just keeps sneaking in more." Zaila sighed, offering a box full of chocolates and lollipops.

"No, I'm good. I'm going to go get something to eat."  
"It's already ten!" Zaila was surprised, "You'll get sick if you eat this late."  
"I skipped dinner…I'll just get a sandwich." He assured, already backing towards the door.

Benjiro didn't trust him.

Something was up and Hotaka knew it too.

He eyed him as he closed the door.

This memory must have been retrieved, as Benjiro was able to follow him, down the stairs, into the lowest bathroom.

_"This isn't the kitchen."_ He tapped his foot.  
Not that Kuzon could hear.

But it felt needed to point it.

Instead he stood in front of the mirror, examining his face.

Running the sink, he threw water over himself, shaking his head to clear thoughts.

He closed the door and locked it, backing up slowly, he was biting his lip.

And reached into this back pocket.

A syringe.

Filled with red liquid, Benjiro squinted his eyes.

_"What's that?"_

It didn't look pleasant.

He placed Junior's knife next to it, and turned towards the tub.

Pushing in the drain, he let the water run hot, steam rising.

_"Uh…Yasuo I don't really need to see child nudity."_ Benjiro raised his eyebrow.

But Kuzon didn't strip.

Instead he took deep breaths, shaking his hands while ruffling his hair.

And then he fell to his knees.

And prayed.

_"What?"_ Benjiro stepped back.

That wasn't expected….the guy was religious?

He didn't hear most of it, drowned out by the running water.

But the ending he did hear, where the boy actually began to cry.

"May God forgive me. Amen." He made the sign of the cross before standing up, now breathing hard.

Scared.

May God forgive me.

He knew exactly what that meant.

_"HOTAKA! You may want to get down here! NOW_!" He tried to call, sticking his head out the door to alert him.

Didn't work.  
_"Oh shit…dude don't do it."_ He shook his head.

After it was half full, Kuzon grabbed the two items.

His arms were shaking.

"I can do this I can do this.." he pressured himself, a tear stained face, he sucked in a deep breath.

He slipped off his shoes, stepping inside with his clothes still on, he was freaking out, lying down.

Rolling up his sleeve, he pressed the needle to his vein in the elbow, arm unsteady.

_"HOTAKA!"_ Benjiro tried again.

Shin'ichi closed his eyes and pressed it, injecting to his skin.

As quick as he could he grabbed the dagger, his arm unable to remain still as he managed to slice deep above the other arm, blood flowing out.

The drug had taken effect already and he was near unconscious, the water showing highlights of red, he lowered himself, dropping the blade on the floor, his eyes glazed over, he slunk.

Below the water.

So he could drown.

He put his wrist beside him, ensuring nothing to block it, it took less than a minute before he lost consciousness.

The water began to overflow, and Benjiro was pulling his hair, trying to figure out how to alert somebody.

This…

He did NOT need to see this.

Suicide…

That was….

Killing himself before he could do damage.

He couldn't accept it.

He continued yelling, screaming for someone to come smack sense in this child, or, better yet, save him.

But no one came.

The cut must have hit a vessel, managing to turn the tub to a scarlet, his body completely pale with water spilling over.  
There was a jiggling of the knob and Benjiro breathed again.  
"Kuzon!" Hotaka screamed.

Without waiting he kicked the door in, eyes wide at the sight.  
"DAMN IT!" He screamed.

He ran and pulled the limp body out, trembling in confusion.

He bent the water to coat the wrist; attempting to close the wound….it was so deep it didn't stop the flow.

Pressing his hand to the wrist, he focused as much energy as he could to healing.

The two others came in next, they're expressions of ghosts.  
"GET OUT!" Hotaka screamed.

It wasn't a sight for them.

Zaila covered Junior's eyes and pulled him out quickly, gasping as the door slammed closed.

Hotaka cursed many times again, his clothing now soaked.

More and more he focused, pressing his hand to feel the pulse, he bent water from his lungs.

Still no reaction.

CPR.

He thumped on his chest to force the beat and then breathed into his mouth, the chest rose and fell.

But not with life.

"Damn you!" He screamed again, and then glanced through the blinds.

Benjiro saw it.

A full moon.

Sucking in his breath, Hotaka had a look of determination.

A fierce face.

He outspread his hand and clogged the cut, using the second wrist to wave around his chest.

It took Benjiro many moments to figure out what he was doing.

But it was then he realized what happened.

He was bending the blood through his heart.

The poison.

He injected it with the knowledge that Hotaka would do this.

This way, it was passing it through his heart.

Killing him faster.

The kid was smart.

But he never underestimated that for a moment.

* * *

**March 10, 2011**

* * *

Shin'ichi didn't show his face to anyone anymore.

He couldn't.

People know.

And that means their thoughts have changed.

It wasn't something he could stand….

They think differently when they know.

They see him differently.

He was strong.

He was independent and could watch himself.

He was trained to kill.

Trained to be alone.

Prepared for the apocalypse.

But sympathy.

He would never be able to handle the pity of others .

No matter how high of a reputation he built, he would always be the puppet boy.

It'd been nearly two days now…first night he crashed on the bed of a local bar.

He went against policy and had a few shots.

But he needed them or else he knew he would have had to hit somebody.  
His appearance had seemed to sink low enough for the bar tender not even bother card him.

Just saw him as a guy with major issues and looked it over.

Last night he managed to slip in and out of his room without any of them noticing, though he was sure Mamoru had watched in silence.

He didn't care.

Mamoru was the exception.  
And his brother only cared that he was safe.

Shin'ichi would send him a few energy waves to assure his existence…but had to keep himself closed off.

The Masters view of him would dim, the more he restricted his energy.

The stars.

They were impossible in numbers…too great to count.

All different suns.

Of different universes.  
He wondered how far they reached.

What was the differences of the universes?  
Were there others such as this?

Or, to be more specific, who was out there?

Benders?

Spirits?

Aliens?

If you were to travel light years and light years, would you eventually make it back to the world of human domination?

Could it be out there, connected to this world in a way that wasn't necessary for a middle man to travel through the spirit world?

It was impossible to travel such as that…a life span can only last for so long.

But perhaps if you were to board a Master or Prodigy of impossible life expectancy…would you make it?

An experiment he'd never see.

You'd think he'd be satisfied.

That his life would fulfill the quest of adventure.

But this wasn't the answer he wanted fulfilled.

He found aliens.

But he was supposed to go home afterwards.

Not convert to a man without a place.

There were too many places to see…places he'd never lay eyes on.

Too many other options…how did you know this was all?

What if there were more?

More areas.

More worlds.

Their existence could be innumerous.

Surely there must be others…more advanced.

Or even those behind.

We would reach them first.

But then…how would that change humanity to find those beneath?

It would be fascinating to see the outcome.

In the past human kind always take that which is given to them.

Pushes those beneath them even lower.

The question would be of how much history must repeat.

Clicking.

Heels.

He could have pushed himself off and ran.

Escaped before she saw him.

But he didn't see the point.

He had to return eventually.

Nao pulled herself onto the roof, taking a look at the view before stalking over.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that they put the balcony in our room so we didn't have to climb up here to look at the stars."  
"The higher you are, the farther you grow from society."

Metaphorically and literally.

"Higher you are the farther you grow from recovering a fall." She countered.

Moving to his side, she kicked a loose rubble off the side, watching it plummet without end.  
Face uneasy.

"Am I to believe the dragon rider is fearful of heights?"  
"I simply have a bit more comfort when my winged friend is by my side." Sitting down, she looked him over.

The shadow under his eyes were growing, his clothes wrinkled and hair a scuffling mass. He appeared to be a typical college student recovering from a long night of partying.

She followed his gaze to the sky.

"Pretty aren't they?" She asked.

"A true wonder." He agreed.

"You like astrology?"

"I have a few interests."

Nao pointed to a group, "That's the Big dipper over there….and there's Orion's belt."

Shin'ichi lifted his arm.

"There's Draco, beneath him Ursa Minor…diagonal Camelopardalis.. " He moved it left, "Then there's Hercules, those twelve and beneath him is Corona Borealis. Your sign, virgo, is just beneath Bootes, there." He explained.

The generalization of a single finger pointing to the beyond made it difficult to pinpoint exactly where he was referring to.

She could pick out bits of pieces…her sign stood out to her,

Tracing upward, she guess what Bootes was. Probably wrong…but it was a general idea.

Silence.

The wind pushed their hair and clothes, she felt a shiver of the frost that'd come in the morning, he breath was visible.

"You could have told us you know."

He felt his shoulders drop at the subject being enetered.  
"No. I couldn't. Literally, it's impossible."  
She felt the nerve she hit.

"I-I mean, you could have had Mamoru told us."  
"I believe we both know why that would have been stupid."  
" We don't care ok!" She defended, "We all have our issues ok?"

"Mine is slightly larger than an issue." He refused eye contact.

She continued to stare.

"I'm a mass of energy. I can make people envision things with the thought of my mind, and can lose control of my own powers."  
"I can, and have, become a hypnotized mass murderer who kills and cannot be stopped by anyone other than the enemies of the world." He shot back.

Ok.

Not the best competition.

It was being a master.

But having the energy being a demon.

Someone who pulls the strings behind a curtain.

Nao went silent.

How do respond to that?

Was there a way to?

Awkward situations weren't her specialty…she'd always dismiss them, change the subject in one for another.

But this she wanted to know.  
"If at the least you could have told us you were one of us." She whispered.

Surely that couldn't have been too much.

But the more she thought.  
The less she knew.

About him…at all.

She knows…his name.

His personality.

But his favorite color….or food…or birthplace…hometown….she didn't even know his birthday until a few weeks ago.

"I'm not." Shin'ichi blinked.

"You were born in our world weren't you?"

"I've given up all ties to that world. I have no intention of returning, nor is there anything waiting for me. I don't consider it anything to me, therefore I'm not like the rest of you." He explained.  
"Oh come on. Don't you have any-"  
"No. I've given it all up. My past is past. I do not recognize that place as my origins. Only a distraction."  
"You…you were seven. You have memories of it don't you? What it was like there?"  
Shin'ichi was silent.

Memories?

Or thoughts…dreams.

There were some he was sure of.

Others…he couldn't sort.

He didn't know which happened, and which were imagined.

The idea of something that spun into his mind until he created a false memory.

He used to think of it a lot when he was little, and tell stories to Mamoru.

It wasn't until he was twelve that he realized his mistake.

He'd say so many stories…of things that happened with friends…or that his parents told him…he couldn't recall which were his own, and which were another.

It was the spirit's effect on him…

So he put it all behind him.

Nothing was real.

All were imagined.

It was the safest option.

"If you dwell too far on the past you can never move to the future."

It didn't satisfy her.

"You learn from the past, 'the past holds the key to the future', right?"

" 'We are made wise not by the recollection of our past, but by the responsibility of our future'." Shin'ichi recalled, "I wouldn't attempt to fight me in a battle of words. I happen to have had a phase of philosophical interest."

Nao smiled.

Same Shin'ichi.

Outshining in every subject.

But was that because of him…or because of the others?

It was questionable….how did you know what was him…and what wasn't?

This was still him.

She had to remember that.

"But you know…" She moved closer to him, touching her hand to his chest, "I find the idea of a man of my own world making his way through an alien world sooo much se-"  
"Nao, explain to me something." He interrupted.

She frowned, aware of the change of subject, but leaned closer, head on his heart, "Yes?"

"What was it that tipped you into the growing need for physical attention?"

His words echoed through his chest, she breathed to take it in as though a breath of life.

"Hmm? Trying to psycho analyze me, are you?"  
"You know my secret, just thought it'd be an equal exchange."  
She laughed.

"But I know nothing about you and you know all there is to k now about me on a business level. This simply began to even out the field." She kissed his neck.

"I know more about you than you do me? Well this relationship seems to be on the opposite end of standard poll don't you believe?" He asked.

Nao smiled.

"Yes, very true. Next thing you know, you'll be scorning me for forgetting to buy an anniversary gift." She folded her hand into his, "But then, I'm sure I could always find something to compensate."

"You are certainly an interesting one." He moved one hand under his head as a cushion.

"Hmm? Says the man of eight lives?" She asked.

Shin'ichi managed the smallest of smiles.

"If you want to be exact it'd be elven. The previous guardian, the avatar, and myself are included in that mix."  
"Well aren't you just the special case."  
" I certainly believe you are also of the rare category." Shin'ichi assured.

For the first time this night he looked directly at her.

Gold eyes-fake gold.

She reminded herself.

Having to see, she moved to remove his glasses, but he caught her hand.

She wanted to see, not a mask.

He didn't forbid her…only said to wait.

He knew the risk.

And didn't want to include her on this.

He wasn't ready for that.

She lowered, looking disappointed away, she sighed.

And then kissed him.

Mamoru knew he had seen enough.  
Surrounded by the darkness, neither had noticed him in the corner of the opposite end of the roof.

As he had planned.

He came up to check on Shin'ichi…but Nao beat him to it.

He didn't know why he still remained.

Perhaps because he'd expected something else.

For Shin'ichi to make a fit with her…or run away completely.

But he didn't.

He accepted her…and she's ok with him.

No issues…

He was so close to letting her in.

And that egged him.

It's just the two of them.

The two brothers against the world.

That was how it was meant to be.

How it had always been.

Mamoru slipped back in through the window of a supply room, and was now in the hallways of the top floor, moving to the stairs.

Shin'ichi.

He was his big brother.

And always did his job.

As a younger sibling…his responsibility.

He thought that perhaps if he were to follow him up here, it'd help.  
Nao seems to have the job taken care of however…in a different way.

If she could comfort his brother…in a way even better than he himself could do…then what was his role?

If she could do his work for him, where does that put him?

He stopped, fingers tracing the wall.

A younger sibling's job.

To be whatever the elder needed him to be.

A position without law.

A position without rules.

And now…more and more, his positions were being filled without his consent.

* * *

Kuzon was lying on a bed; arm wrapped to the elbow, there was IV tube running into his veins.

Face pale, he kept his eyes open, drying them out until the sting forced a blink, he breathed.

But it the ounces of oxygen entering his lungs angered him.

Poison he had not wished for.

Junior and Zaila sheepishly entered, they took one look at him and lost all color.

And then were at his side.

"Big brother…" Junior had a weak face, shoulders dropped, staring at his wrist.

Kuzon turned to his side, away from them.

"Go away. Please."  
Junior looked as if he'd been smacked.

Zaila frowned, touching the ribbon in her hair before taking Junior's hand for comfort.  
"Kuzon…why did you…"

He remained quiet.

They stood, waiting.  
He wasn't going to answer.

And they weren't going to leave.

Benjiro couldn't grab the tension in the air, too heavy any ice breaker to destroy.

Perhaps that's why she did it.

Perhaps it was just spur of the moment.

To catch his attention.

To make him think…

Zaila waltzed up to his bed and kissed.

"Wow, so, first you went mouth to mouth with Hotaka now his sister? Bit of a player aren't you?" He paused.

Now how would the brother think of this situation?

Junior glanced around for help, and then covered his eyes.

Stupid kids..

Stepping back, Zaila was blushing, hand over her mouth.

She couldn't believe she'd done that.

Kuzon couldn't believe either.

So…because it was the best thing to do in awkward situations, Zaila slapped him.

Kuzon jumped, still in shock from her other surprise, she made eye contact with him.

Don't.

Ever.

Do.

That.

Again.

He got the message.

Hotaka entered, and both shrank slightly..

Luckily for them, the two's connection wasn't noticed, instead, Kuzon chose to glare at the boy.

Telling him he would never forgive him.

For saving him.

He will despise him.

It was a murder glare.

For saving him.

He wanted to kill him.

Hotaka exchanged with his own message.

For trying to kill himself.

He will never forget.

For making him save him.

He wanted to kill him.

Kuzon tsked his teeth, facing away from him.  
"You some idiot?" Hotaka demanded.  
"Go away Kichiro." Kuzon growled.

"What the HELL were you thinkin?" Hotaka grabbed his shirt, lifting him up.  
"I was thinking that I'd be savin everyone!" He yelled, "I can't control myself, I may as well not be here!"  
"You think it's that simple?"

"It is!" Kuzon snapped, frustrated, "I've tried ok! I can't stop them! They just take over and I can't do anything!"  
"So it's supposed to be all that much better if your dead?"  
"Yes!"  
Hotaka hit him, making both sides of his cheeks red.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Everything!" Kuzon threw the pillow at him, "Don't you get it? Nothing will ever be right!"

"You can't just give up!"

"I'm not! I'm fighting back…the only way I can." Shin'ichi screamed.

Hotaka began to beat him with the pillow.

"You're an idiot!"

"No! I'm thinking ok! I don't want to be YOU ok!" He confessed.

Hotaka froze, the pillow covering Kuzon's face.

The avatar pushed it off.

Breathing.

And then looking away.

"I…I don't want to be like you." He repeated slowly, "I don't want to kill. I don't want to…to just hurt people over and over and not care."

That was a snack back to Hotaka.

It proved.

Even after all of this.

Even after his training.

His frustration.

It made no difference.

He knew it.

And so did others.

He clenched his fist, eyes not breaking contact.

"You really thought this through haven't you?"

Kuzon nodded.

"Ever since they told me. It's all I've been able to think about." He whispered.

Hotaka crunched his eyebrows, and handed him a knife. Junior's blade, pressing the blade to his own chest.  
"Then kill me. Kill me right now!" He demanded.

Kuzon stared in disbelief, and then pushed him aside.

"Stop it! Just go away!" He yelled.

"You can't do it, can you?" Hotaka asked.

He jerked Junior in front, holding him still with the knife close to neck.

"What bout him? Kill him." He said.

Kuzon threw the knife on the floor, "I just said I'm NOT killing anyone!"

Hotaka picked it up, and now held Zaila captive, knife prepared to decapitate.

"Then I'll kill her. Give me the word and slice. No mess on your hand."  
"No! I don't want ANYONE dead! Especially not you guys!" He swung his legs off the side of the bed.

"Then you can't kill yourself." Hotaka lowered the weapon slowly, to his side.

"I don't care bout-"  
"Not just because of you, you selfish bastard!" Hotaka snapped, "Why do you think we're alive? Because of you. If you kill yourself, they'll kill us."  
Kuzon paused.

He said he thought of it for so long.

Yet that had never crossed his mind.

He lowered his head.

"Until you're ready to kill us, until you can stand the guilt of our blood on your hands, you can't die. Got that?"

There was no response.

No words.

He looked straight ahead, the two having a silent conversation.

Benjiro had witnessed them communicate such as this…not as much as he would have suspected.

But this was the first he'd seen with….with meaning.

They knew each other's thoughts.

Were fighting with their gaze.

Or…negotiating.

Hotaka narrowed his, and then turned.

Slamming his hand into Junior's, he handed back the knife, "Keep this on you from now on. Don't let him touch it got it?"  
Junior was defeated, hugging the dagger to his chest, showing he'd guard it with his life.

He returned to Kuzon.  
"I've already made up my mind. You're not going to get away so easy." He timed it perfectly, because at this moment, all of them came through.

The three masters, four prodigies, one guardian and the extra, each eyeing Kuzon, who withered quicker than flowers in snow storm…

"This certainly better be important." Kaimu said with a frown, sitting on the empty chair with a hand propping his head up, "I found an interesting young man who I believe will make a fine battle."

Zaila and Junior moved to sit on Kuzon's bed, keeping their distance.

Kuzon laid down again, pretending to be too sick to look at them.

"Yes Kichiro, what is this about?" Lijuan asked, tilting her head.

"You called them?" Zaila whispered to her brother.

He stepped forward, and then pointed to Kuzon.

"Him. It's about him and his stupidity."

Kuzon gripped the blanket, face reading _'shut up'_.

Chiasa folded her arms.

"We are all aware of his actions and are already taking-"  
"That's not enough. My point is that he almost died and you people didn't do anything."

"Well it certainly wasn't YOU who pulled the poison from his blood." Lijuan defended with offense.

"But you didn't notice his behavior or watch him carefully enough to know what he was up to. I figured it out in one look, but you people had the whole day."

"Well you ARE the one who is insistent on having your private session with non=killing practice, which I STILL think are a waste of time." Kaimu sighed.

"That's beside the point. It's your own ignorance that could have messed this up."  
"What are you saying, Kichiro? That you want us to have more supervision on him?" Osamu dusted his hair; the eyes were shown for a millisecond, not enough for a view.

"What ARE you saying?" Junior whispered.  
"That's exactly what I want." He lifted his head, "He needs to be watched. To be protected."

"Protected?" Samata laughed, "He's going to be the strongest opponent out there."

"It's not necessarily others I'm referring to. He needs someone to be able to talk sense to him. To be able to monitor him better than any of you…to keep track so it isn't a worry on your behalf."  
"Are you inferring-" Takeshi began but Hotaka cut him off.

"Yes. He needs a guardian."  
"What?" Kuzon shot forward.

"A guardian hmm?" Delun asked, rubbing his chin.

Naomi laughed at that thought, thinking it a joke until others stared at her.

"Oh….we're serious?" She asked.

"I assume you mean yourself?" Samata tugged Naomi's hair to get her to shut up.

"Yes. I'm still stronger than him. You've seen my capabilities during practice and know he won't come close to matching me for a while. Not only that, I've been with the punk longer than any of you. He's put his life in my hand more than occasionally. Why not just make it official?"

"N-no! I refuse!" Kuzon stuttered.

"Kichiro, with someone of your…handicap, I wouldn't see why you'd be interested in taking such a job." Takeshi folded his arms.

Hotaka reddened..

"I know…I don't understand what you guys do. I'm not as connected. But…when he was dying…when I saw him, I freaked out. I've killed dozens. Death doesn't affect me. But…I just felt like I had to stop his ok?" He was struggling to find the words, "I'm not supposed to care whether people live or die…but…"  
"You're attempting to humanize yourself." Osamu dismissed.

Humanize.

Speaking as though he wasn't.

They didn't view him as such.

"Just because I was born a demon doesn't mean I have to live my life as one."

"But that is a disadvantage to us." Lijuan frowned, "If you cannot kill then it's hardly of any use to keep you."  
"Not all your assignments are assassinations. Besides, I won't give up killing. I-I have to." He admitted, "But if I have something that I can protect…it'd make me stronger."

"Something you can protect?" Delun questioned.

"I don't need a guardian!" Kuzon protested, "I don't want anyone protecting me!"

Again ignored.

Zaila touched her brother's arm.

Junior's face was tight.

Furious.

For once Mamoru's personality showed in this child's face.  
Enragement.

He wanted to be his guardian.

He planned it. He had announced it over and over.

And Hotaka was taking it away.

"I want to know what it is that motivates others. I want to be something other than just a tool. It'll help me understand…if only a little. Please, allow me to protect…to protect my best friend!" He closed his eyes and forced the words out.

And did the most unforgettable movement.

He bowed.

Ninety degrees, he was sweating from this, the pressure and uncertainty.

He was fighting his own natural will to argue this.  
Isolation was his calling.

And here he was defying it.

There was a mutual exchange.  
"We'll consider it." Takeshi said.

No one else saw it.

Or.

Perhaps the younger two did.

But Benjiro did.

And Kuzon did.

The creep.

The twitch of Hotaka's mouth.

Kuzon held his breath for only a moment.

After he lifted himself straight, Hotaka looked with an expressionless face.

No doubt about it.

He had a plan.


	105. A Sled Escape

**A Sled Escape**

* * *

**March 14th, 2011**

* * *

Shin'ichi stood absolutely still.

The hot water on his bare back, it rinsed away dirt of nothing. Of sitting. Of lying down and resting. Of sheet lint.

Any time he stood, people would get on him.

Was he ok? Did he feel any pressure? Don't push himself.

He nearly hit Iwao for this.  
They didn't understand it.

They just saw it as him in distress and needing fixing.

That he was always connected to these people.

So he'd always be in pain.

They're view of him changed.

He wasn't invincible.

He wasn't intimidating.

He was just this man- no, child. A child to care for...to help.

He couldn't stand it!

Tilting his head, the streams ran down his hair.

Perhaps he shouldn't have allowed this.

Never given permission.

They say they would have figured it out.  
Or that he could end up against them.

It was necessary for future events.

But being viewed as a traitor was appearing better than a shame center.

And it wasn't ending any time soon.

They'd gotten nowhere.

He didn't have a plan.

He wasn't going to have one.

He went through everything.

All the books Mamoru brought him…his past notes.

Thoughts bounced off from Hotaka, Mamoru, Huyu, Kenji, even Aeka.

Nothing.

There was nothing.

He was screwed.

It panged in his head.

He gasped, stepping back, the tub wasn't slippery, but wasn't exactly stable.

_"Shin'ichi_" She called to him.

He grabbed the wall, pushing his weight to his hand, realizing too late it was the curtain

Attempting to correct himself made it worse. The sheet came loose and entangled him, head bashing on the wall, the reality jumped to his head.

Water around him, it flooded everything, above his neck, he gasped for air until the ocean encased him.

It was fake…he attempted to push it out.

Yet that only made it worse.

Standing, he became aware that there was no floor, instead in this pool of blue, above him ice.

His heart rate quickened, licking his lips, he wanted to run but knew it was impossible.

Lijuan's appearance shimmered into existence; it took all his will not to step back.

"Well well, long time no see, my dear." She waved her hand, a chair assimilating for her to sit in.

Another came for Shin'ichi.

He chose to stand.

This made her grin.  
"While I certainly do not mind, and I assure you, you have nothing to be ashamed of, for the sake of formalities please cover up." She snapped her fingers; a white robe was created from the particles of the water.

Shin'ichi wasn't shy with the Masters. Though he was infuriated for her disruption at a time such as him bathing, there had been multiple situations where she'd seen him exposed, but wrapped the parchment around him as he was told.

"I do not wish to be disturbed for so long. Can we skip the regulations and simply skip to the issue at hand." Shin'ichi requested, tying the sash to keep it closed.

Back stiff, he couldn't mess this up.

She smiled at this.

"Yes, I suppose we do have quite the predicament at hand don't we?" She offered, "Now…why have you been ignoring us?"

"You guys have planned to kill Ashton. Is that correct?" Shin'ichi asked.

She sighed.

"My sweet child, you must let this go. We have discussed over and over about how this will play out. We all knew this would come."

"We agreed it was to be by my hand."

"But things change sweetie. We must act now; consider it a burden off your hands."

"No. I refuse to acknowledge you until his safety is assured."

"His? Is that truly the only one you care about?"

Shin'ichi bit his lip.

"I don't-"

"You see, this is another of our fears. Your job was to gain the trust of the Masters and Prodigies. Not befriend them."

"I haven't-"

"But you have." She appeared behind him, circling with a hand running over his shoulder, "I can see it in your eyes. You keep them as your recovery…you care for them. You want to protect them."

Shin'ichi clenched his jaw.

She laughed, ruffling his hair before backing up.

"You're such a bright child, and yet have so much to learn. The only way to win, is to do it alone. You must remember that." She faced him again, "or else, if something was to happen to any of them, I'd fear for your reaction."

It was cold.

Goosebumps ran over his arms.

A threat.

Undeniable.

"We had a deal."

"Yes yes I'm aware. And I'm aware that it cannot be your fault entirely. I understand how protective Hotaka and Mamoru can be overriding, but surely you know that we cannot have you running around like this."

Shin'ichi brought his fingers tips forward, trying not to react.

They knew Hotaka was with them.

Which mean they'd probably put together what happened to Benjiro.

"It's not a matter of choice."

"Of course not. I know you wouldn't behave so foolishly." She moved closer again, "So, why not allow me to take care of this?"

His muscles tensed.

"I'll make sure all of them are secure…and Hotaka and Mamoru won't have a choice once I'm there." She continued.

"What about Ashton?"

She gave a sympathetic sigh.

"Please try to understand, I cannot speak for the rest of the council…and I understand your dilemma. But you must learn to look beyond your birth responsibilities. Focus on yourself."

He stepped back.

"No."

Lijuan sighed.

"Now don't be stubborn."

"I refuse."

* * *

"Hey! You ok in there?" Nao rapped on the door of the bathroom.

The thump was concerning…and she'd waited for the sound of someone moving or standing but had heard nothing.

No response.

Now was the choice.

Was she to open it and investigate…risking him scorning her going too far and attempting to sneak a peek…or to wait until he came out and let it go then?

…

"I'm coming in, ok?" She tried again.

Still nothing.

Reaching to her back pocket, she pulled out a bobby pin, biting off the safety ends for the metal, pickpocketing took two seconds.

Cheap locks.

Cautiously opening, she froze.

Curtain pulled off the rod, there was blood on the back wall where his head lay still, eyes closed.

Unconscious.

"IZUMI!" Nao screamed, rushing at his side.

Mamoru and Hotaka had to go take care of…some business they didn't let her hear.

Huyu tailed because he was just a stalker like that…

Kenji decided he needed to get some sort of fancy sounding electronic items, Iwao, Emi and Eita following him into town.

It was only these two…cause they assured them that they could take care of Shin'ichi.

And now look.

Izumi somehow managed to make it inside before Nao, taking no time to panic when it came to healing.

The cloth covered him; however the water bender found herself red faced at this.

Nao rushed out and back in with a complimentary robe, managing to fit him in without looking.

Even she had her limits.  
Turning off the water, Izumi ran her hand over the wound, cringing.

He'd gotten a good portion of his head,

Not pretty.

Nao pulled him by the underarms, managing him out of the tub and onto the wet floor; Izumi was casing the blood in water.

Her arms trembled, attempting to figure out how to say this.

"Go get Mamoru. His heart rate and breathing are too far off…I don't think he just slipped." Izumi whispered.

Nao shook her head, "He must already know by now. Help me move him to the living room."  
The two fared well enough, managing to drag him onto the bed, Izumi persistent on keeping the blood from falling.

She shouldn't try anything.

Nao knew the best option was to wait.

But she just had to try.

It was Lijuan…an illusionist.

How could she compare.

"I'm going to try and distract him." She announced, "Just…be ready…I don't know how he'll react."

"Are you sure?" Izumi asked.

A nod, "It's worth a shot."

Nao took a breath, placing a hand on his forehead for focus, she closed her eyes, transmitting her energy.

* * *

Lijuan laughed.

"You amaze me my dear. How do you manage such affection for strangers in such a short amount of time?"  
"It's not about them. It's about my place."  
She sighed, rubbing her temples.  
"I do try to understand how it appears on your side. We appear in your life and tell you it's our…but remember, we have been working on this for so much longer. To us…it's our own creation. YOU are our creation."  
"But I deserve to have a say. If you constantly go behind my back I have no reason to have my head."  
Play the reasonable card.

Make them believe anything but the truth.

"Oh I always loved that brain of yours." She was at his side again, pinching his cheek, "It just makes you all that more adorable."

Shin'ichi frowned.

"But you, my precious, are missing the important point. Will they care after they know?"

No reaction.

"They won't find out."  
"If you keep resisting, I'm afraid it'll come down to it."  
"I'm good at making excuses. They won't-"  
"They already know?" She touched her hand to her mouth, "My goodness you certainly have faith in them."  
"What are you talk-"  
"Please, my doll, you may be capable of lying with perfection to others, but this realm is of our spirit. There is nothing you can do to fool yourself." She placed her hand on her heart at the end, emphasizing the connection.

He breathed.

"Hotaka was insistent. I had no control over the matter because I was still recovering from the last attempt you made to communicate with me." Shin'ichi explained.

He felt like a fool.

A child that was incapable of taking responsibility for his own actions.

But what choice did he have?

"But Mamoru was there. He should have stopped it. Am I to believe he simply sat around and allowed this?"  
"There's a good chance-"  
"We had a deal." She straightened, "Not a soul was to know unless we give our consent. Your brother knew very well of this. And he's chosen to break it. I'm afraid that cannot go without punishment."

Shin'ichi narrowed his eyes.

"I take his punishments. You do not harm him."  
Hand on his chest, the cold returned, his right arm was numb.

"So protective. But if he cannot keep his mouth shut, I'm afraid that there isn't much of a choice."  
Shin'ichi pulled his strength together to push her away.

"You don't lay a finger on him!" He snapped.

Lijuan laughed.

"You truly are naive. You're afraid of US harming him when you've done more damage than any of us."

Shin'ichi glared.

He knew he made many mistakes….but never did he…

Another chuckle.

"You truly have no clue do you?" She asked, "Just what I'd expect from that little shield."

He looked at her.

"What are you talking about?"

She stared at him with an amused smirk, sighing, before spinning around.

And then widened her eyes.  
Shin'ichi felt it…he looked around him, at the water.

That was now spotted.

Lights…scattered.

The blue darkened to black, the illuminations appearing more and more.

Stars.

The patterns were off, just thrown around, as a clueless stargazer would draw.  
"What is this?" Lijuan demanded to know.

A moon came next, the water drying up until Shin'ichi aware of tiles beneath his feet.

Roof tiles.

He walked a few steps, to look over the side, seeing the street of hotel.

He smirked.

"It's an illusion." Turning to the master, the cockiness of her expression had left, no upset, "You see, I'm already infected with The Master of Fire's energy. Meaning she can make me hallucinate whenever she pleases. Including in the unconscious."  
Lijuan closed her eyes, the picture was wiped clean, instead a room of white, blindingly clean.  
A cloud appeared, lightning striking in unpredictable forms.

Nao's own creation.

Her way of saying back off.  
"As you said. I'm part of you. We're connected, even more, so long as you keep this link going. Nao's energy resides in me as well, however. And the more that you keep connections with me; the more likely it will be transferred to your spirit as well." He warned.

Lijuan furrowed her eyebrows.

And then slapped him.

The last thing he saw was her pale face, until it washed away.

Opening his eyes, he was met with Nao's blue eyes.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips; she kissed him, moving his head in such a way that it pained the bump.

Izumi pulled him back down to finish the healing.

"Have a good shower?" Nao asked with a smile.  
Shin'ichi gave a weak smile, it was now that the door opened.

Mamoru sauntered in, without rush, he looked over them with little interest.  
"Bit late aren't you?" Nao asked, she ran her hands over Shin'ichi's arm, finding his fingers.

"I felt something pushing the energy out. I thought I'd see how it played out." He had a brief interest.

More on the person.

Nao.

Nao did this.

Nao managed it.

"She used the energy of her gift to counter the Masters." Izumi explained quietly.

"Lijuan feared that she'd be infected with the energy…and wanted to keep safe incase there was a battle." Shin'ichi explained.

Hotaka and Huyu came next, the master out of breath trying to keep up with spirit.

"What happened?" Hotaka demanded to know.

Apparently Mamoru had left those two in the dust, and then taken time later.

Nao held out her arms to flex, showing her muscles, "I'm a tough girl. I can fight my boyfriend's battles for him."

The two stared.

Mamoru was silent.

"W-What the hell kind of sick game you guys playing here?" Huyu questioned Shin'ichi's lack of attire.

"One that could use another handsome young man!" Nao patted the seat next to her.

Shin'ichi quickly made it back to the restroom to change before she went through with anything.

"Awwwww, come on now! Is that any way to thank your savior?" Nao spoke loud enough to be heard through the locked door.

* * *

Hotaka hung his head upside down, looking at Kuzon on the lower bunk.

"Yo." He said, hands holding onto the railing of the side to keep himself up.

Kuzon looked at him, eyes rimmed with sleeplessness.

"Nervous?" Hotaka asked.

"Kinda…" He confessed, "Can the bond tell that?" His eyes widened.

Hotaka climbed down and sat on the mattress, legs crossed.

"No," he began to jumped up and down, "But when the bed beneath you is rattling like this you take a hint."

Kuzon smirked, hitting him with a pillow.

Hotaka grabbed the other exchanged his own smack.

The two went a round until Hotaka overpowered him, Kuzon calling a surrender through laughs.

Smiling, he sighed, fixing his hair, though the masters had it cut to small stubs.  
There was a noise and the two looked at the bunk across the room.

Junior had crawled from his bed to Zaila's side, now both asleep with heads leaning in with potential of them thumping soon.

Hotaka smirked.

"He gets much older Ima have to start kickin his butt."  
Kuzon was surprised.

"He just likes having someone with him."

"Still. He's sleepin with my sister."  
"I don't think this counts." Kuzon shook his head.

"They sharin a bed, I count it."

"Since when are you the protective big brother?"

Hotaka scoffed, "I'm still trying this, not be a complete demon or ass…and I'm pretty sure one of the most set rules is for me to beat anyone who even looks at my sister. Especially if it's one of you two."  
Kuzon was trying so hard not to flush.

"So…even if it was…say, between us or a buncha strangers…you wouldn't want us to…you know, get involved with-"  
"I'll put it simple." Hotaka cut him off, regarding him with all seriousness, "You kiss my sister again, and I'll kill you."

Again.

So the first time wasn't unnoticed.

"B-but you know…that one time..she kissed me, and I...well, I mean…"

Hotaka was giving him a stink eye.  
"Got it…." Kuzon shrank.

Silence.

…

…

That awkward moment when your best friend lays down the law of no getting with his prettying sister.

…

…

…

Benjiro coughed for them, filling the air.

….

….

…

…

Kuzon had a thought.

It brought a smirk.

"But you know…as my guardian, I don't technically think you CAN kill me over something like that."

"Don't underestimate my demon abilities." Hotaka warned.

"Aw, you'd kill your best friend?" He shot that back.

"Oh shut up!" Hotaka smiled as he began to beat him again, suffocating him with the pillow, "I got us here didn't I?"

Kuzon only barely managed to push him off.

"Like you're the only one who did the work."

"Oh right I'm sorry I did not give credit the wrist slashing genius!" Hotaka patted him on the back.

Kuzon rubbed the area, turning scarlet.

"Well I still don't think you only did this cause you wanted to get out."  
Laying back, Hotaka put the pillow beneath him.

"Don't flatter yourself." He pulled the extra blanket over him, the room barely about thirty degrees.

"I'm just so touched my influence has been enough to break through to a demon." Kuzon pressed his hand to his heart in fake emotion.

"Oh shut up. The only influence you've brought me is a higher motive to kill you."

"Hmph." Kuzon folded his arms, thinking, "Hey…why did you want to kill me? I mean, now I get and all but like, when we first met?"  
"I don't like wimps."

"Seriously." Kuzon asked.

There was silence.

Hotaka was silent.

"Ever get that feeling…like…a person's going to be the death of you?" He asked in a low voice.

"Anytime I have to practice against you." Kuzon nodded.  
"Just…forget it." Hotaka growled, closing his eyes to sleep.

A sigh, Kuzon laid back down.

…

"Hey! Get back on your bunk!" Kuzon was suddenly aware of him actually going to sleep next to him.

He tried to take it covers but Hotaka put his weight in advantage.

"Too far. You go."  
"This is my bunk!"

"Then go to sleep."  
"Get out!"

"You're the one all touchy about it."

"You kick when you sleep!"  
"Yeah that's not when I'm sleeping."

Kuzon tsked his teeth.

He tapped his finger, waiting.

Hotaka refused to move.

A great heave and Kuzon climbed to the top bed.

"I hope this caves on you." He jumped a few times, trying to get it to budge.

It wouldn't.

After another minute he relaxed himself, managing rest.

Only for another few hours, however.

It was still night when Hotaka kicked the top, standing up.

Kuzon jumped from the bunk, wrapped in a blanket for warmth.

Her brother touching her shoulder, Zaila opened her eyes, glancing at the two of them and then nodding.

She and Junior pulled from the bed as Hotaka went to the dresser, handing each of them identical white jackets and pants.

They all began to change.

"Hey…you guys…you guys know you don't HAVE to do this right?" Kuzon asked, quietly.

"We've gone over this a dozen times. It's going to happen. And we're leaving now." Zaila assured him.

"It's just…I don't want any of you-"  
"We have a deal don't we?" Hotaka asked.

He showed him his wrist.  
"I don't know what you were thinking when we were in there making the bond but I meant my words and am holding you to your own."

No words could be spoken at that..

The two stared, exchanging a conversation..

Kuzon nodded.

Hotaka spun his knife around his hand, taking a breath.

"Turn around." He instructed Zaila.

She nodded, closing her eyes before turning her back to him.

Her hair was pulled into a single, thick braid, gleaming black as he unraveled it.

Shin'ichi frowned, as he buttoned his coat, trying not to look.

But you simply had to.

Gathered together, Hotaka sliced through, allowing for the heap of strands to fall to the floor; she cringed as he released what was left.

It could barely fall below her ears, the front strands having barely escaped, were still the only locks that remained long,

Yet she didn't move.

Hotaka took considerable care as he evened out the edges, managing it as clean as you could with a knife.

Junior walked up to her, handing her a beanie.  
She smiled, and the managed to pull the remainder of her hair into it, hiding its color.

"Sorry." Kuzon whispered, stuffing his own locks into the hat.

She gave him a reassuring smile.  
"It's ok! It was getting pretty long anyways…and-"  
"Please don't lie to my face…I know you liked it…it was pretty." He said in a low voice, not facing her.

She looked away guilty.

"B-but it's still very pretty now!" Junior jumped in, "only it's travel size! So…that makes it better right?"

No answer.

His attempt to help fails.

Instead she patted his head, helping him button the jacket correctly.

Kuzon sucked in his breath.

Everyone was set.

He looked at them yet again.

"I…I just…" He shuffled his feet.

Zaila touched his shoulder.

Telling him it wasn't needed.

Benjiro moved to stand behind them, glancing them over.

Hotaka was the most obvious.

Taller, stronger, no matter which you paired him with you'd be able to tell it was him.

But the other three…

Kuzon was still small enough, Junior even coming close to his size now, while Zaila had an inche on him.

From far away…they may have a chance.

Four white bandanas.  
Covering their faces, Benjiro didn't see why.  
They're eyes were too distinct.

Hotaka pulled out a bottle and a rag, standing in front of the door.

Zaila put her hand on the handle, Junior beside Hotaka with Kuzon back.

He gave her a signal, the door was thrown open.

The guard jumped to his feet, his shadow following into the doorway.

Junior leapt forward, catching the dark image, he threw his hand up, "Tie him." He instructed.

The man went stiff, Hotaka doused the cloth in the liquid before catching him, pressing it to the man's mouth to prevent sound.

A moment later he was limp, the body fell as Junior released; Hotaka motioned for them to move.

It was the same routine for most.

A few, Hotaka or Kuzon would simply strike their pressure point to knock them out before a signal could be sent out,

Then it was running.

Naomi had been one of the pleasures of escorting them here.

She had a hunch of the commotion, and went to investigate.

Hotaka was just finished silencing a guard when she rushed in, eyes wide.

"What are you doing?" She demanded to know.

A swipe of her hand and Kuzon nearly screamed; he held his head in pain before Junior grabbed him, covering his mouth to ensure that the avatar wouldn't make too much noise.

Zaila was quick.

She jumped impressively high, swinging her foot for a roundhouse kick, Naomi blocked; Zaila managed to press her hand to the floor while bringing fire around with her other foot, swinging it across to knock her footing off.

Naomi nearly fell attempting to block the flame, but she caught herself, exchanging her own fire to overwhelm Zaila.

It didn't succeed.

The girl managed to contain the aggression, bringing out fireblades to force the prodigy into a dance of evading and deflecting, Zaila waited for the opening and the brought her knee to the stomach, swinging the other leg around to bash her head and knock her to the floor.

She jumped on her after she fell.

"I'm sorry if this hurts." She smiled, and then bashed her head with a fist, knocking her out cold.

Dusting her hand off on her pants, she stood to look at the other three, all in shock.

…

…

….

"Well I am a demon's sister." She gave an innocent smile, visible only through her eyes.

…

…

"I have never felt closer to her than I do right now." Hotaka put his hand to his heart to show how touched he was.

There was the sound of footsteps, Kuzon still in pain with Junior holding his mouth shut, it was the two siblings to get into stance, about to pounce when they saw the man not even looking at them.

Delun.

He strolled by, a pipe leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

"My my, I suppose I have taken one too many drags of this. I appear to be hallucinating of four children breaking out, which I know is my imagination, because if that was to happen I would be knocked out and they would already be on their way with the guardian sharing his energy to coat the avatar's presence from us. Perhaps I ought to lie down." He swept passed them, glancing only at Kuzon, giving a small smile before disappearing in the other room.

…

…

…

"Right…I knew that." Hotaka took his knife and sliced his hand, Kuzon managing to mimic and they pressed the blood to their bond.

A gold ribbon attached between them, energy exchanging.

Kuzon's face relaxed, and then he dragged his hand back.

"Better?" Hotaka asked.

Another nod.

"Alright then, let's go." The eldest lead.

* * *

**March 17th, 2011**

* * *

Mamoru opened the door to the second room, Izumi was counting her supplies while Nao was adding yet another layer of make up to her face.

She glanced up at him.

"Sup?" She packed up the mascara, popping her freshly red lips.

"Wipe that stuff off your face. We're going out." He addressed her.  
Izumi tilted her head.

"No, just me and Nao." He dismissed her.

Nao folded her arms.

"What there's a rule against make up?"

"It'd be inappropriate."  
"Why? Where we going?" She demanded to know.

"I'll let you choose that." He shrugged.

…

"Wait what?"

"Consider this that date you asked for."

* * *

Running in the snow isn't easy.

Benjiro could vouch for that with personal experience. Watching the four of them battle the elements was worth commending.

You could only make it so far before your legs felt another twenty pounds. Your face became numb. Your skin sets onto fire from the frost, and the sweat glues itself to your body, a token of ice to remind you it's impossible to find warmth.

They made it perhaps a mile, but on top of one of the glacier mountains, it was flat. Until you made it to the lower edges you'd be spotted, the lodging house still in view.

Lights flickered on and you could tell there was an alert going on. On any other day .

It blew the snow around, into a mix of a storm, they covered their faces to keep moving but still found themselves slowed.

"H-Here!" Zaila shouted above all.  
They came to the cliff.

Downward slope, about thirty degrees of rock and snow, they all were panting.

Hotaka lifted his hands, two ice sleds formed.

"Remember, shift your weight to steer." He instructed for the two younger siblings as they began to climb in.

Double nods.

"At the docks of Omashu. That's where we'll meet up." Zaila reminded them.

More agreements.

They were about to kick off, and then she jumped out and hugged her brother, breaking the rush mood to remind them of the situations.

Tight and with near tears, she couldn't bring him closer.

His muscles tightened with an awkward gesture, unable to return, he snapped back and pushed her away.

"D-don't get all weird on me." He scorned her, "I'm not dying or nothing stupid. I still have to kill you first."

She smiled at this, "Yes. Of course."

Kuzon hugged Junior, and then put his hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to do this, you know. If you're scared, you can-"  
"I'm protecting my brother." Junior beamed at him, "I can be brave for my brother."

Kuzon smiled.

"Yes, you're a very brave brother." He kissed the top of his head, "And you would have made a very fine guardian."

This made him smile even more.

"Alright all you sissies done with you're good byes? Yes? Then let's move it! People still chasing us!" Hotaka brought that back to their attention.

They set themselves up for the ride again, Hotaka and Zaila leading the slays, Kuzon behind Hotaka and Junior behind Zaila.

Each gave a final look at each other, and reached over the side and pushed off the side.

There was a dragon following them above head now, fighting the current of the wind, to catch up, animals screeching behind, Kuzon cringed but found that it was bearable.

Hotaka's energy could overwhelm it for the time being.

They picked up speed, but as did the dragon rider.

Breathing fire, it nearly burned the four, Zaila creating a shield in time to ensure it wouldn't melt the sleighs.

Junior, clenched his side.  
The shadow reflected from the light raised and stabbed the dragon, causing a terrible fall for both the beast and master.

Face pale, he held onto sled, mouth shut.

He didn't mean to do that.

"Idiot…now they know who's on the sleighs…" Benjiro exhaled.

If he can put that much together, then you know they messed up.

A tunnel of ice came up, they steered themselves to ensure they'd enter.

Nearly bumping sides, they squeezed in, shielding them from others.

Kuzon leaned closer to Hotaka.

Glancing back, Hotaka reached to touch the side of Zaila and Junior's sled, gripping it as well as he could.

"Ready?" He asked, looking at the other two.

You couldn't hear him over the noise, but the motion of his lips was unmistakable.

Three nods.

"Ok. One." He counted, arm shaking from trying to keep it so close.

Zaila bit her lip.

"Two."

Junior adjusted his mask.

Kuzon closed his eyes.

"Three!" Hotaka called.

Kuzon threw his hand out, causing the snow to lift in blinding mist. Hotaka must have either pushed them away or bended the ice to shoot the others off, out of the tunnel, the youngsters disappeared.

The two remaining veered left, smashing through the side of the tunnel to the open, Kuzon grabbed Hotaka's center in panic, the sled picking up speed.

Flustered, both of them quickly tugged at their beanies, ensuring no locks were exposed.

Impossible, of course, it was too dark and they were moving too fast.

Benjiro wanted to go see where Junior and Zaila had gotten off too…but now he understood.

These two were the bait.

Zaila and Junior bended previously in order to inform them who was on it.

They wanted Kuzon.

The younger ones would be allowed to leave, so long as they had their prize.

"Shit!" Hotaka's eyes widened.

Lijuan.

She stood before the sled, a wave of her hand and it braked, throwing both of the passengers out, Hotaka landed with his leg underneath in a terrible position, twisted to the right far more than it should.

He cringed and let out a yelp, while Kuzon rolled a dozen times, the bandana tore off and he lay faced down on the snow.

Coughing.

Hotaka threw his arm out, attempting to wash them away with water, but Lijuan disrupted, instead forcing the element to coat his face, nearly choking.

Naomi caught up, on her own dragon, her face was hot in fury.

"Where are the other two?" She demanded to know, "I'm going to smack that girl into-"  
"Now now Naomi," Lijuan calmed her, "We have who we want. The younger ones were just additional nuisance, we never required for them to stay. Besides, how far can they get? There isn't even a waterbender with them." She dismissed.

Delun came next, on his glider, he twisted it as he landed, turning it to a staff.

"Well that was certainly close. I almost thought they got away." He frowned.

"THAT'S what you get for getting high when your supposed to be on duty!" Naomi yelled at him.

"It was your shift, I was simply enjoying my pipe." He defended, " But…it's funny. He's right here…and yet I can't even sense him."

"The guardian coated him, until that wears off it'll be hard to keep track of him…we'll have to keep them separate. I knew this was a bad idea." Lijuan sighed.

Hotaka couldn't make it to his feet, Naomi ran over laughing, and stomped on his stomach.

Hard.

"Serves you right for trying to take our puppet!" She scoffed as he moaned, rolling to his side.

Lijuan moved to Kuzon, lifting him by the jacket she sighed.

"My dear, that was rather foolish of you. I'm afraid you'll have to be punished for acting out."

His face.

She gasped, and dropped him, confused.

"Go ahead. I can take any punishment you want to give my brother." Junior announced.

_"WHOA WAIT WHAT?" _Benjiro jumped back.

The moon didn't offer much light.

But it was just enough.

To show how he lacked a shadow.

The three stared in disbelief.

"But…I just saw him! You…You were on the other-"  
"They're gone." Hotaka gave a devil smile, "You slipped up."

When Hotaka held them close…and Kuzon made the cloud.

They switched.

"We aren't just a nuisance. We're pretty handy for stunt doubles." Standing up, Junior didn't show any fear.

He looked her straight in the eye, didn't shy away or try to hide behind Hotaka.

Lijuan was clenched her fist.

And then backhanded Junior.

He glared at her, offering the dark look Benjiro knew so well from personal experience, it wasn't a kid's look.

It was the murderer's look.

He didn't touch his cheek where she struck him.

Where her ring pierced him to the blood flowing over.

It was deep, a the center was ice. Sharpened when she hit, Benjiro recognized it as the spot as where his scar was.

He just breathed.

Lijuan spun around, ordering.

"Delun! Go after the other two!" She instructed.

He rubbed his neck.

"Well, they're going into the wind right now…and that makes it hard to fly…and I'm still a little woozy from my pipe…But I'll see how this goes." He threw the glider and then caught the wings.

Lijuan's hair, for once, was still, she was too angered to even think about. Tossing her head, she clutched Junior's arm, dragging him along.

"Now let's go, Naomi you get THAT one." She spat out, referring to Hotaka.

Junior made a face, and then kicked her.

In the shin, she released. He made a run for it, leaving Hotaka alone.

The downward slope assisted in his speed, but it was still snow.

Water.

Lijuan was quicker, she caught him and grabbed near his elbow.

The uneven surface, if he'd have gone much further it would have rounded off to a cliff; a straight drop to an invisible floor.

He tried to push her off, but she had a death grip, no doubt leaving marks.

"Stop this now, you brat!" She hissed.

Face turning red as he twisted around, he couldn't out beat her.

He had tears in his eyes the harder he tried to pull, and then closed his eyelids.  
"Help me!" He demanded, and through his hand up.

Lijuan's shadow lifted, and stabbed her side.

Blood fell as she gasped in shock, he didn't hesitate.

He scrambled away before offering a thank you to the shadows.

Pausing to look over the cliff's height, he muttered something inaudible.

And jumped.

Shadows swallowed him, transporting him elsewhere, Lijuan only saw the leap.

As she scurried to the side, she shook her head.

For all she knew, he just chose to end his life.

"Such a disgrace." She turned around and met up with Naomi.

There were many others who'd arrived, now taking Hotaka captive.

He didn't fight.

He couldn't.

He only kept his head low, ignoring the yells placed to him.

Benjiro could tell.

He was using all his will power not to smile.

"At least we have this one."


	106. A Shock and a Buzz

**A Shock and a Buzz**

* * *

**March 17th, 2011**

* * *

Nao was generous, the eye shadows had a few sparkles of electric blue that blended nicely with the eyeliner; just enough to make her crystal eyes pop with a hint of lip gloss and blush. She clipped a few strands of her hair back to keep clear of her face.

She changed to a blue tube top that was covered with a mini-jacket that only covered to her waist; the tight black pants with boots just below her knee, Mamoru raised his eyebrow, joining her at the entrance of the hotel.

"Subtle enough?" She spun three hundred sixty degrees to show off.

Running her from head to toe, he sighed.

"You don't know the definition of modest do you?"

She put a hand on the hip.

"Of course I do. It's standing right in front of me."

He frowned.

But dropped it.

"I'll let you lead." He walked behind her.

Nao strutted ahead, grabbing his arm to pull him along, she tried to hold his hand and he jerked back.

"No." he glared.

"What? It's a date isn't it?"

"You're with my brother." He reminded her.

She made a psh sound.

"Relax. Incase you haven't heard, we aren't exclusive. We agreed on no strings to make it simple with his whole image and arrangements and all. I even told him we were going out before I came down. He just requests that I don't take advantage of you."

Mamoru stared at her.

. . .

"You're…something else." He sighed.

Nao smiled, taking it as a compliment, slipping her arm through his to pull him along.

"That's why Shin'ichi adores me."  
"I can assure you that is NOT what catches his attention." Mamoru still stayed back a far enough distance to ruin the couple feel.

"You know, I sort of wish it. But no, he's all, 'no touchy' and 'get out of my room'." She sighed, "Which I personally don't get. I mean, seriously, I said I didn't care what we were about from the start, I just wanted to have fun…" She sighed.

…

…

…

…

"Am I supposed to be giving you advice on how to get in bed with my brother?" Mamoru asked.

"If you have any tips I'd be a bit more concerned with how you know them." She glanced back to him.

Mamoru sighed.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…"

"Oh come on now! I suppose your right, no guy wants to spend his date talking about the girl's other guys. Tell me about you."

…

…

…

…

"I didn't ask you out to talk about me."  
"Then why did you?"

The most important question.

Mamoru shrugged.  
"I'm just…trying to figure something out."

"And that would be?"

"What there is to you people."

Nao had a ghost of smirk, aware that he wasn't just expecting her to fill out a questionnaire. He was judging her on actions.

Time to take advantage of situation.

"You said anywhere right?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Then I say we start here."  
She ran behind him and pushed him in as the automatic door opened.

He tried to dig his heels in but didn't have enough time, being forced through and shoulders shrinking.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind…"He looked around.

"First we're starting with your clothes. You're WAY out fashioned." Running her hand over his shoulders, she never took time to fully examine the strength of them.

One of the local department stores…she wondered if they'd have something big enough to fit the size of his muscles but then could also give the impression of a leaner stomach.

"It's not about fashion; it's about what's capable of withstanding battle."

"You're telling me this piece of fabric is stronger than leather?" She asked, managing to bring him to the men's section.

"Most of these my clothes have been custom designed to be fire proof and are thermal for the cold."  
"It's custom and you still chose this look?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Traditional. Easy to move, works good to blend in with."  
"You stick out wherever you go."

"I don't mean with people." He corrected.

She heaved.

"Well, let's see if there's hope to save you yet." She began rifling through the racks.

"…You do realize we are still on a limited budget and a shopping spree is not something that's a necessity."  
"YOU said whatever I want and I want to play makeover. Or, if you want to think of it, see it as a way of ensuring you keep a low profile." She held up bright orange jacket with glitter on the collar to check the size.

He stared at her in disbelief.

"Not if it was between that and running nude." Pushing it back to the rack, he raised his eyebrows.

This place must have been from the disco era from all colors.

"Is that an option?" Nao raised an eyebrow.

"No."

She frowned, disappointed.

Now she found flashy blue jacket.

"This'll bring out your paleness. Which is good, cause it's not like a creepy dorky pale….more like a snowy…."  
"Corpse kind of pale?" Mamoru asked with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged.

"If I were you I'd be happy I took over such a hot body. Or maybe it's your spirit that makes it so-"  
"No. My real forms nothing like this."

"Real form? What do you mean?"

Mamoru blinked.

"Nothing."

…

…

….

She offered him a purple jacket.

…

He took it and held it out as an example.

Black aura transferred from his arm to the material, fading it to black.

"Better." He stated.

Nao frowned, crossing her arms while tapping her foot impatiently.

* * *

Dragged out to the center of a dark room, the only light came from candles, but through them Benjiro could see the damage.

His head was bleeding, eye and lip swollen; both of his legs were awkward, no doubt broken in multiple places, His fingers weren't right…the thumb and mid finger on different hands were crushed, while both index fingers were missing their nails.

Burnt marks running up and down his bare back, it hurt just looking at him.

He coughed weakly, on his side with what appeared to be an inability to stand up.

Naomi danced around him, laughing before kicking his stomach.

He couldn't even moan.

"I give him credit. He's certainly got the attitude of a guardian. I think we may actually be able to kill him before we he tells us where he is." She turned to Takeshi.

"Who's idea was it to give him that bond again?" Kaimu asked, dragging his sword on the floor to make it screech and scratch up the concrete.

"The demon did quite the job of playing all of us." Lijuan tossed her head, pressing her foot to his face to force him downward; he closed his eyes, panting.

"I just can't understand how his energy is still masking him. It's been two weeks. ANY amount of energy should have been faded by now." Samata pointed out.

Hotaka looked as though he would have smiled.

But that would have required too much energy.

"Really? He's caused this much trouble? I certainly underestimated him." The voice was of one Benjiro didn't know.

But Hotaka certainly did.

The way he popped up was unintentional, hitting areas of his body unable to support his weight; he sank back to the floor.

But Kaimu grabbed his hair and forced him on his knees, the sting of the pain nearly causing tears, he would never forgive himself if he let them fall.

"W-What the hell are you doing here, Suzume?" Hotaka's voice was only a sound of nails, incomprehensible beyond the basics.

"Simply checking in on my favorite brother." The man was perhaps late twenties at oldest, with dark brown hair that matched Hotaka's, Benjiro tried to see the family resemblance.

…

Perhaps it wasn't best to check when one's face was messed up.

"Piss off." Hotaka growled.

"Come now. I have an investment that's going to waste because of you." He smiled.

Hotaka's good eye widened.

"Investment?"

"Of course. These fine people approached me and told me the…benefits from this project. What joy was it to find that I already had a relative in the experimental group."  
"You're helping them?"

"Funding would be more accurate." Naomi shrugged.

"You would you stupid son of a bitc-" Samata hit him, causing a bloodied nose.

He coughed up blood, attempting to look to the floor; Kaimu tightened his grip to keep him upright while practically tearing out his hair.

"Now, explain to me something. When did you become such a pet?"

Hotaka wheezed, his eyes beginning to lose focus.

"What?"

"Well, here you are, taking this from all of them…for a friend? The Kichiro I knew never would have done such an absurd gesture."  
"I-I don't have to explain anything to you."  
"Oh but you do. Because until you tell us where that brat has gotten to, you'll find that it's not going to be a very unpleasant ride for you."  
Hotaka's eye's changed.

They were actually studying the man.

A red silk shirt with black pants…hair pinned back.

In the Fire Lord crown.  
He didn't talk…left without speech.

Suzume glanced at his crown, touching it with too much joy

"Oh. Haven't you heard? Father had an…accident two years ago." He gave a smirk, "Truly terrible, but I believe I've certainly been doing more than my fair share in this job. Father may have unintentionally started this war; however I shall certainly ensure I'm the one in all books as the victor."

"Y-You bastard!" He tried to move to hit him in whatever way he could but Kaimu smashed his head to the floor, forcing it back up

He seemed on the verge of passing out.

A vial was pressed into his neck, compliments of Naomi; he twitched on impact and then coughed, as though he could taste it in his mouth.

The gloss returned to his eyes, drooping halfway closed.

His shoulders sludged to exhaustion, he felt he couldn't muster a few breaths.

"Now, my brother, tell me, where has the young messiah gone to?"

Hotaka took multiple gasps to think it over.

"I don't know."  
Another hit, the Fire Lord got in his face.

"Try again."  
"He's going…he's going to hell." Hotaka looked at him, "And I'm the one who's gonna send him."

A scoff.

Suzume stood up, motioning for them to hand him something.

"You're such a fool you know…you don't even know how to be a proper demon." Hotaka's eyes were closed, sweat rolling down his face.

Benjiro crunched his eyes, watching in disgust.

Suzume placed a collar around his neck.

A shock collar.

* * *

Mamoru walked out, touching the back of his hair in uncertainty.

His choice.

Nao said, as a game, they would split up for an hour to search the city for the _'perfect'_ gift.

Why he needed to give her a gift for this fake date he didn't understand, but it was a game she said they HAD to play.

Something about seeing how well you know one another.

Personally, he thought it was her excuse to spend money.

Still, at least she wasn't too hard.

After coming home from his first date post-Hotaka's death, Shin'ichi had informed him that you can never go wrong with jewelry.

Of course, that was also the daughter of a famous nobleman who they had needed to make a financial agreement with, so flashy items did seem to be a necessity.

Yet the advice was the only thing he could think of, and was pretty sure it was acceptable.

It took ten minute to find one that was fitting, after all, he knew it'd be pointless to buy, say, a long, diamond necklace.  
It'd only get in the way during battle.

With extra time, he decided to make a jump.

And got his hair cut.

Nao was already persistent to change his style.

He didn't care about the new clothes….but everyone always commented on his hair.

Which was why he had to keep it it's length.

As a block.

If you looked intimidating.

If you looked angry at the world.

If you looked as though you could take isolation.  
Very few would try to break in.

They would leave you alone.

Leave you to sulk.

He didn't want others in.

He couldn't have them in.

He wasn't like Shin'ichi.

He was smart.

Strategizing/book smart….perhaps still average. But in real world situations, in the public eye view, he knew enough. He's grown up alone.

What it takes to be in solitude, Shin'ichi still needed to grasp it.

He moved to walk in the shadows, hands in his new black pants, they felt stiff, still unwashed from the store, his shoes needed breaking in.

He tossed his head, the bangs shifting, it felt odd to see so clearly with both eyes.

Perhaps Hotaka had a point when he said that it was a bother in battles.

But once you adjust you have no problems with it.

Besides.

What did Hotaka know about his form of battles?

He was a demon; he was only focused on one thing.

Mamoru was disgraced for being the worst…the fragment of a devil that managed to reconnect into a new person.

He often wondered why he didn't have the impulses of Hotaka.

Why he wasn't this ruthless mass of destruction.

One answer.

He had control.

Stability.

Hotaka could only dream of such

He hadn't worried about losing control of himself for ages.

He wasn't a kid.

He wasn't naïve.

Feet padding the concrete, he passed an ice cream stand.

…

He slipped Nao's gift into his pocket and bought chocolate and vanilla.

Two flavors you can never go wrong with.

Just outside the park he found her, sitting there with a small bag with her fingers drumming on the seat.

He sat down next to her, and held out the two, offering the choice.

She accepted the vanilla, and then brought her eyes to look at him, jumping up.

"Whoa!" She pointed a finger at his head.

Mamoru blinked.

…

…

…

"I LOVE it!" She plopped down next to him again, sliding close, "It shows off your dark eyes and lets your eyelashes actually take some credit on your skin and just-"

He tuned her out, licking the side of his chocolate ice cream cone before it could get on his new clothes.

She noticed and let it drop, enjoying the vanilla scoop.

…

…

"Oh. Here." He reached into his pocket to hand her her gift but she held up her hand.

"Nooope. That's rule number two of the game." She spun around.

He crunched his eyebrows, confused.

"Huh?"

"We don't exchange gifts, until we get back home."

…

"You mean the hotel?"

"Nope. Headquarters. See, it's a test gift. To see if your impression of me changes at all, and if so, you can change it at any time before we give it to each other."

…

"This is kind of stupid."  
"Well it's MY rules!" She patted her purse, showing where she kept his.

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Nao pulled her legs beneath her and tried to snuggle.

He stood up to let her fall on the bench, dusting off where she touched him.

She huffed and then stood on the bench to appear taller than him.

…  
"I told you. I'm not doing any stupid closure things. No kissing, snuggling, hugs, hand holding…anything."  
"Then why even call this a date?"

"I'm starting to question that myself." He sat back down a safe distance; she followed his example and sighed, finishing the sweet before throwing the cone in the trash.

She always hated the waffle taste.

Again she got on her knees, only this time she just poked him, in the face, at his scar.

"So…tell me about this."

He took a bite of the cone, finishing it before licking his fingers clean.

"Why is it assumed, that because I hide a scar, it has meaning?" He asked.

Nao shrugged.

"Does it not?"

Mamoru sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Actually, no. It doesn't."

She frowned.

"If I tell you a story about my scar would you tell me that one?"

"You're a master. You don't get scars."  
"I certainly do have one!" She reminded him, "Want to see?"

"NO." He made clear, aware it was over her heart.

There was a sigh.

"You're not a very fun date you know."  
"You've taken me to get clothes, I got a haircut, bought you a present and ice cream. I highly doubt this falls under the date category."

"More like a mommy and me time huh?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"Wouldn't know."  
Nao shrunk.

"Oh…right."

…

…

…

"So what's it like? Growing up alone and all?"

Mamoru thought.

"I liked it when I was alone. It was when others found me that was a pain."

"People just hated you? Like…why? Did you ever attack them or-"  
"Why do people hate masters? They're scared of what they don't understand."

She couldn't deny that logic.

"It was probably for the best though. If I were to have been in a more…public eyes, I'm pretty sure there would have been a chance I'd have come to despise others as Hotaka had." Mamoru explained.

The thought of Mamoru on a rampage like Hotaka.

….

…

Nao was scared.

…..

….

…

Mamoru touched his hair again.

…

…

…

"Anywhere else you wanna go?" He asked.

Nao tapped her chin.

"I hear there's a play, some actors from Ember Island who-"  
"NO." Mamoru shook his head.

NEVER would he go to see one of those again.

She huffed.

"Well, we could go to dinner. It's getting late now."  
Mamoru paused.

He had a thought.

"Actually…mind if I choose?" He asked.

"You have a better idea?"

"You bring your ID?"

Nao nodded, showing her false card.

"Of course."  
He offered just the smallest smile.

"Excellent. Because, as you pointed out, the legal drinking age is eighteen." He showed his own.

And look at that.

No Shin'ichi to stop him.

* * *

How Hotaka stood it, Benjiro didn't understand.

He was in a cell, on the cold floor with a pool of blood beneath him.

Filth coated him, he could barely lift his head, breathing near stopped, Benjiro mistaken him for dead for a moment.

But no.

The unmistakable twitch of his hand….the clenching of his wounds.

He coughed, head turning, his eyes only slightly opened.  
Because he had a visitor.

Whether it was a person…or a thing. Charred, grey skin of an illness, there it was small, not even five foot. Thinner than most humans, it's clothing was fuzzy, coming in and out in shades of black that seemed to be flames, it's onyx hair flowed of different lengths, impossible to focus on. The face.

There was no mouth or nose. Straight skin with large eyes, black where the white should have been and white pupils.

Shadows of aura surrounded him, moving as though extra arms, they coated the cell in tracks.

Searching.

Hotaka gave what he could of a smile, closing his eyes in relief.

"You could be the angel of death." He sighed, "Here I was picturing just a mirror of Kuzon as your form."

The shadows pulled back, there being an invisible wind that managed to blow away the image and fade to stern faced Junior.

"Do I look that bad?" He asked, ruffling his hair into place, "I never really tried to look."  
"Badass if you ask me."

Junior frowned.

"A month….I've spent a month in the shadowland, and this is my first place in the real world again." He looked around.

"Sorry, If I would have known you were coming I'd have redecorated." He rolled his eyes.  
Junior touched the wall.  
"Been that bad?"

"Like hell it's been."

"I suppose it would be."  
"How'd your part go?"

"They won't question me now. They understand their role. I'm in control, they'll listen to me." Junior lifted his hand, a shadow wrapping around it, "I'm just going to have to practice commands."

"You're a freak, you know?" Hotaka asked.

"Did you get it?" Junior pressed on.

Hotaka lifted a shaky hand to his mattress, "There's a hole in the side."

Junior followed the direction and pulled out a scroll, dropping it to a dark corner where a shadow devoured it with pleasure.

"You sure-"  
"I took ten other documents and destroyed them. All unrelated, they'll confuse them for as long as we need."

Junior walked over to Hotaka, helping him up as well as he could, pulling the back of his pants when he realized his legs were useless.

"Can you make it?"

"Kid, I've lasted this long. I'm not going to pass out now."  
"Want me to have the shadows heal you?"

"Just get me to the docks…..and then drop me in the water. I'll heal myself."  
A nod.

The shadow swallowed them both.

* * *

The liquid burned as it ran down his throat, he inhaled deeply through his nose as he felt his sinuses cleared. It still made him choke; coughing until he had to set the glass down.

Nao chuckled on her stool, drinking her martini with ease.

"First time huh?" She asked, ordering another already.  
The music was blaring so loud Mamoru had to read her lips in order to guess.

He nodded.

"Shin'ichi never let me try them….I thought it was supposed to make you feel better?"

Nao laughed.

"You're such a kid sometimes you know."

Taking a moment to clear his throat, he rubbed the neck, over the choker necklace.

"I…I think the sweets taste better." He muttered, motioning for more shots.

Nao laughed, handing him a second.

"Consider this you're promotion to the big boys." She made a cheer motion.

He clanked his glass to hers and threw it down his throat. Anticipation lightened it slightly…but still wasn't satisfying.  
Not like a milkshake.

A second later he had to double blink, noticing a fuzz roll over his vision.

"W-Whoa…" He tried to focus on Nao's face, but there was something very off about it.

Nao watched his face turn slightly red shook her head.

Short limit.

"So what inspired this rebellion anyways?" She had to know.  
He took a moment to respond, eyes wandering for a moment.

"I just…felt like it." He shrugged, taking his third.

Nao looked at him curiously, stirring her drink with the straw.

"I guess…I'm just…trying to do something without the other two ordering me."

Nao frowned.

"You always listen to them?"

"No…but I should be. I'm just…confused."

His speech was slurring..  
Nao tried not to laugh; aware this was the first genuine conversation she'd had with him all day.

Another shot.

"So…that's what this date's for?" She took a drink of her own.

He lowered his head.

"Just…to see if there's something I missed."

"Missed?"

Mamoru propped his head on his elbow.

"People come a lot…we go see a buncha new people….but we're not supposed to get close…cause they leave or die or betray us…"He fiddled with the glass, "Shin'ichi's the one who told me never to trust anyone…cause there's no one to trust. And…for a while he was just messing with you guys….like just being formal…but I don't think he realizes that he's messed up.

"He shouldn't be concerned with your safety. He shouldn't care whether you guys live or die other than for the sake of reaching his goal...he shouldn't even get involved with you guys in any form other than professionalism…but…he's acting like you guys are…friends."

"Having friends isn't a BAD thing, you know. It's someone you can trust. We aren't going to die or betray you know."

"No." Mamoru shook his head over exaggerated, "No you will. Everybody always does. Cause it's just us…it's only supposed to be us." He went quiet.

Another shot.

He was going to puke soon.

Nao raised her eyebrow.

Someone's certainly a one minded fellow.

"You know." He said standing up, "Y-You proved me wrong. I thought sluts were supposed to just be distractions for Shin'ichi…but your actually useful!" He slapped his hand on her shoulder.

A compliment?

"Um…thank you. I do try."

"N-No I mean it!" He went on "I was waiting…w-waiting for you to be like …kicked out or give up…but you don't even care about others…and just do whatever you want….that takes a lotta guts ya know…a-and that's probably one of the reasons why Shin'ichi's comfortable….it wasn't until you came that he chose to start talking…and-and I need another drink." He moved for the shot glasses but instead Nao pushed her glass to him.

"Slow down there, you're gonna pass out with those. Here, this at least tastes lighter." She offered.

He didn't even think as he sipped her straw.

"It tastes like apples…" He announced, "Like…sour kinda…not like a candy but still good."  
He paused.

"I think I should have gotten that instead."  
"Next time just consider flavor before alcohol. Why don't we sit down again?" Nao tried to seat him on the stool, but he began pacing.

"A-and you know, I don't get why Shin'ichi's not like that….he's all bout public image and then….and then he starts makin fun of me!" He pointed out.

"Well he's your older brother isn't he?" Nao felt a bit of the buzz coming over her after a large gulp and chose to lighten up.

Mamoru certainly wasn't going to be anywhere near able to get them back safely.

Always keep at least one with senses.

"B-b-b-but still," he looked at her, "I don't get why…he thhhhhhhhhhinks I can't handle anything...but I've been having to cover for him and shieldin him…b-but I don't mind it! I just want him to think…think that he can trust me…"  
"I think your being a bit dramatic. He trusts you with his life doesn't he?"  
"N-no…cause you see him, he just wants Hotaka to be his guardian…cause that's all he knows…cause I can't tell him…" He froze, and then clasped Nao's hand, "You won't tell him right! He can't know! H-he doesn't need to know!"

She jumped back.

"Know what?"

"D-don't tell him cause he can't know! He doesn't…did you know he doesn't remember a lot?" He jumped subjects.

Nao cringed her eyebrows.  
"That's why he has to write a lot…he gets confused…and cause you know, when you dimension jump, the longer you stay the more you believe the cover story…you forget your old self..." Mamoru finally sat down again, almost falling off for a second.

"Huh?"

"You know." He rolled his head, "Like…how when you leave a dimension, your existence is covered?

A nod.

She knew that.

After a specific point, no one remembers you.

You're a nobody.

Of course, if you return, then you're remembered and it's as though you never left…there's a cover story.

Even now.

If someone was to be sent back, and ask her parents about her, they would claim they never had a daughter.

"It works both ways…he can't remember cause it's been so long and all…" He sighed, "And then…he can't remember cause his heads not strong."

Not strong? Nao certainly wouldn't agree with that.

Mamoru jumped off the seat again, stumbling.

"He…he wasn't used to it…I grew up with pain and all, so my head's hard…I remember all the bad stuff and scars…but he can't. His mind blocked it out…it's why he couldn't teach Benjiro energybendin…he doesn't remember much of him learnin."

Nao frowned.

His book.

She'd seen some notes…they always just seemed scribbles.

To make sure he could do finances and make notes.

Because he didn't believe he'd be able to remember otherwise?

Mamoru tried to walk in a straight line, "Even now, he's like on the edge…if something happens, I think he'll- whoa!" Tripping over his two feet, Nao caught his arm to keep him steady.

"Hehe…thanks." He said.

"You know, I ought to get you drunk more often. You're certainly much more entertaining." She shook her head.

"With the fruity drinks?" He tilted his head.

She laughed.

"Yes, next time it'll be sweet. Maybe I could just spike a milkshake or something."  
He crunched his face.

"I don't think that'd taste good."

She agreed with him.

Somebody bumped against him, a big gruffy guy with spiky hair and piercings in his nose.

"Watch it." He growled.

Mamoru's face was stern once against, making eye contact though his face was red from the drinks.

The guy didn't like the look.

"You gonna apologize?" He demanded, shoving him.

Mamoru had to put his hand on the counter in order not to stumble back.

And then had his fists balled.

"If you touch me again, you will die." He warned.

The guy laughed.

"Want to try that again, punk?" He asked.

"Yes. If you give me one more stupid look of your worthless self, I will kill you."

Nao jumped up.

"Now now! Gentlemen, let's have some common sense here…"

The man scanned her from head to toe, nudging his eyebrow in a way that made her twitch in disgust.

"Well well, fine piece of woman you go yourself here." He leaned towards her, beer on his breath, "How you doin sweet cheeks?" He made kissy lips at her.

She had many things to say to this man, but Mamoru pulled her behind him, protectively.

"Unfortunately for you, the woman doesn't associate with trash." He got in his face.

The man laughed.

"And yet here she is with you."  
"Mamoru, let's go." Nao hissed, pulling his arm to try and get him to move.

He didn't.

_'Crap…_' She knew this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

From the darkest corners of a shipyard the two rose, Hotaka confined to the floor, Junior twitched a little.

It wasn't nearly as bad, only a glimpse of pain.

They wouldn't be bugging him anymore.

"You ok?" Junior asked, helping him sit with his back against the wall to keep him upright.

Hotaka tsked his teeth, breathing, unevenly.

"Just peachy."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Junior pointed his finger to the hallway.

A shadow dashed out in response.

"They'll go keep watch on them, and tell me when they notice your gone." He explained.

Hotaka nodded weakly, rubbing the raw skin on his neck.

"You don't even have to order them anymore?"

"They can understand me without my voice." Junior smiled.

…

"I repeat my previous statement. You're a freak."

Her figure was in view, running.

Dashing.

Sprinting.

Junior met Zaila half way, giving her a hug, she squeezed him to the point of nearly lifting him from the ground, pressing his head close to hers, she kissed his cheek.

"I knew you could do it!" She beamed, again with the hug.

Like many, her hair had the habit of growing faster when short, past her chin and halfway to her shoulders, the two long strands in the front were pulled back and clipped in a fancy tie, dark brown rags being her choice of peasant clothing.

"I'm stronger now! I have them listening!" Junior bragged, puffing out his chest.

"You're the perfect fighter." Releasing, she turned to her brother.

And the grin shattered.

He lifted his hand weakly in a greeting.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped, and then ran to his side.

Delicately, her fingers ran over the scars and burns, the weak points, her shoulders dropped.

"It's ok. I lost feeling in most of my body anyways." He said.

She threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his chest, her own shook in tears.

"I didn't-if I knew they'd…I can't…."

She pressed her head into him, feeling as though she'd betrayed him.

Leaving him to die.

Hotaka's faced twisted into pain, coughing before she jumped back, looking at him with sick eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Junior had the same sympathy, now capable of seeing the full extent of his injuries.

"Hey, I got a month off; I dunno what the hell you're goin off bout." He tried to keep his tone straight but his voice still cracked.

Weak smiles, Hotaka held out his arms for help.

The two others managed to help drag him along, one arm around each of their necks, only every person and their pet looked at them as they went along.

To the water, Hotaka placed his legs in, letting out a relief; water crawled over him as he commanded.

Smaller cuts and bruises were healed, though the truly gnarled injuries only felt the soothing of mercy.

"It worked!" Kuzon appeared at their side.

His face was bright with a smile, eyes wide.

Junior jumped up, "Big brother!" He said with a child smile.

Kuzon gave him a hug, and then ruffled his hair.

"Did I do good?"  
"You did perfect!" He slapped his back.

Junior was ecstatic, jumping up and down, he ended up diving into the water for the sake of no reason.

"It worked." Zaila repeated, she jumped onto Kuzon, who spun her in a hug while laughing, she hugged Hotaka again, "It actually worked!"

Junior swam to the surface, floating on his back and looking at the sky.

"It worked," Kuzon plopped on the floor, breathing.

It was real.

It happened.

"YES. It worked. Thank you people for all announcing the obvious." Hotaka lifted his hands to say shut up.

Kuzon scooted to the edge, putting his feet into the water.

He looked him over.

"Got real beat up huh?"

"Nah…just tripped on my way here." Hotaka shrugged.

Biting his hand enough for blood to be drawn, Kuzon extended.

Hotaka laughed, pushing it away.

"I can't take THAT much energy from you. Bond won't work like that, and I think I'll just try the good ole fashion doctor…see if there's one that can prove his life isn't worthless."

Kuzon frowned and then nodded, watching as Junior practiced holding his breath, slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean; he scurried to the top for breath.

"Hey…thanks." He summed up the guts to say it.

Hotaka smirked.

"Don't be thinkin I did it just for you. I got my end of a deal to keep up. With expectations of being repaid."

Shin'ichi smiled, and then nodded.

Benjiro leaned closer.

Because…it seemed as though there was something that changed in his eyes.

The green…there was a shadow around it…a cloud of black.

Kuzon rolled his head, but said nothing.

* * *

**March 18th, 2011**

* * *

"He may be your brother, but he certainly can't hold his liquor like you." Hotaka announced, opening the door as he was helping Mamoru balance.

Nao was clinging to Huyu's arm.

Not so much because she needed it, but because she could get away with it.

He sighed, "We had to stop three times cause the genius kept hurling."  
"I don't think that stuff agreed with the ice cream…" Mamoru hiccupped, Hotaka threw him to the couch.

An hour ago, Hotaka answered the phone with little interest.

After ten minutes of rolling on the floor laughing his butt off, he had the pleasure of informing Shin'ichi that his brother and girlfriend were arrested for a bar fight.

Because he didn't have proper ID and you had to be eighteen for the jail to release someone to your care, Shin'ichi was forced to ask Huyu to bail his brother out.

Oh the shame that came with.

"Well, you aren't supposed to chug that stuff like it's soda." Huyu sighed.

"What happened to your head?" Shin'ichi asked.

"He got it cut! Doesn't he look so cute!" Nao asked, sitting next to Mamoru before snuggling.

He didn't push her away, touching the strands.

It was still long, ends sticking out slightly, but the bangs only partially hit his eyes, giving a clearer shot at his face.

Making it seem slightly rounder…younger.

"I was referring to the gash…" Shin'ichi moved the strands to look at the bump, frowning.

"Oh, that. He tripped walking out and hit his head on the wall."  
"It's ok, I beat him up." Mamoru smiled in pride.

Shin'ichi sighed, touching the jacket he now wore, partially stained with blood.

It was black, leather with matching pants, his shirt must have been silk or something of that category, soft in deep grey, it certainly was more than his average wear.

He stood up, rubbing his temples.

"Care to explain what you were thinking?" He asked.

"That he was a low life who needed to learn his place."

"Not about that!" Shin'ichi snapped.

Mamoru rolled his eyes around, unable to focus.

"I think I was seeing if it'd be better than candy…it's not." There was sarcasm.

Shin'ichi didn't like it.  
"WHY would you do something so stupid as to get into a bar fight-or even go into a bar!"

"Cause I'm eighteen and am allowed to!"

"Your sixteen and are most certainly not!"

"Same thing! I do whatever the hell I want and DON'T have to clear it with either of you!" He stood up with assertion.

It would have been quite the stand if he didn't have to double step to keep balance.  
Eita, Emi, Izumi and Iwao were all now pressed up against their doors, listening with interest.

Hotaka chuckled, leaning back as Huyu figured it was about time to back up.

"You don't have to clear it with me?" Shin'ichi repeated, "Hell you do! Your my brother! Meaning you listen and do what I tell you!"

"Nope. I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself."

"Clearly as you just proved to me by getting in a bar fight."  
"Yuh huh! Cause I protected your girlfriend."  
"I'm quite sure that if there was anything to be worried about she would have slaughtered every person there."

"I would have left the bartender!" Nao raised her hand.

"I thought you said it was common courtesy to protect the girl?"  
"Not because your so buzzed you can't walk in a straight line!"

Mamoru made a pft sound.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." He muttered, walking away.

Shin'ichi felt his anger break.

He spun around and punched him.

Hard enough to throw him back onto the chair.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Shin'ichi demanded to know, appearing as though he'd hit him again.

Hotaka jumped up and grabbed his arm, he gave him a warning look, until Hotaka motioned his head to look.

At Mamoru.

He had his arms covering his head, cowering for protection with legs pulled in, shaking.

Fearing a beating.

"I-I'm sorry!" He whimpered, eyes closed so he wouldn't see the next hit.

Shin'ichi lowered his arm, face falling.

When his black eye met the gold, Shin'ichi recognized it.

Terror.

His brother was scared of him.

He backed up, everyone quiet, watching him.

He breathed in and out, licking his lips and then shaking his head.

"Just….just go to bed." He ordered, "Sleep it off…and don't do something like this again."

Mamoru was still, and then shied away, evading Shin'ichi's look as he slipped into the bedroom.

Silence, they were still in shock of the outbreak.

"I need some air." Shin'ichi muttered, storming onto the balcony, he slammed the door behind him.

…

…

"Anyone want anything while I'm out?" Hotaka went near the door.

"It's like two o'clock. Where the hell are you going?" Huyu asked.

"Ima go find a bullhorn and some whistles to celebrate the idiot's first hangover." He gave a devil smile.

Huyu rolled his eyes.

* * *

They were complete idiots.

Stupid…incompetent…twits…

Nao followed him out quickly, aware she needed to clear the grounds.

"That was completely unnecessary in there, you know?" She closed the door softer, looking at him, "Besides, give me some credit. I persuaded the cops to make any marks on these fake records of ours disappear and used illusions to hide our faces."

"Why would I care about something as stupid as keeping fake identities?" Shin'ichi growled.

Nao was taken aback.

"I-I just assumed-"  
"Just explain to me one thing." He was holding the railing so hard his knuckles turned white, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Nao folded her arms.

"I was thinking that you said it was ok for me to go out with him, and that maybe I'd be able get to know the guy?"

"You know, I know we agreed to an open relationship, but getting my brother drunk and arrested was supposed to be a generic rule of what NOT to do!" He faced her.

"He wanted to! Besides how was I supposed to know that he'd be a crazy drunk?"

"By NOT getting him drunk!" Shin'ichi threw his hand up, "He's sober for a reason and the fact that you ignored my rules-"  
"You're not his parent, you're his brother! You don't have to tell him what to do!"

Shin'ichi tsked his teeth, "You don't know how it is, ok? It's my job to protect him and if you go and put him in stupid situations like this it's not helping!"

"Me? I took him to a bar. You are the one who goes and puts him in battles and all."  
"Don't you think I know that!" He asked, "If I could I would keep him out I would…but it's not possible."  
"How about you stop babying him then? He doesn't need you dictating everything he does!"

Shin'ichi didn't like talking to her anymore.

"Just…forget it." He climbed on top the banister, jumping to catch the roof and then pulling himself up.

Nao's mouth dropped and then she shook her head.

"No! No no! You're not just running away!" She followed him, onto the roof her heels clinked against the tile.

"I don't need to explain anything to you."  
"Of course not. You never do. You just get others to."  
"If I'm incapable of talking you can't-"  
"No I mean the fact that I learned more about you from a half hour of Mamoru's drunk rambling than all the hours of bugging you put together!"  
"Again though, I must point out the fact that you obtained this information by giving my underage brother alcohol!"

"It was just some whiskey! God what's so wrong with him relieving stress? You do it all the time!"

"You don't get it." He grabbed her shoulders, holding her still.

She twitched.

Through reaction….she nearly hit him.

Because as off as it could seem…if she didn't want you to, you don't touch her.

And this wasn't a way she wanted.

Eyebrows crunched, she lifted his hands off one shoulder at a time.

"Then tell me." She faced him.

Shin'ichi looked at her shoes.

"You know…you know that Mamoru isn't a bender. He just…has a say in them. The shadows listen to him." He spoke slowly, "That means they have their own intentions…they don't have to obey him. You haven't seen him…you've never seen him try to fight them."  
Nao lifted her head.

"When he was younger…he had trouble getting them to...listen. Little things it didn't matter, but when it became clear that they were only going to be his tool, they tried to hurt him. He had to spend a month…an entire month in their realm just as payment for them to obey him without a fight…and even then they're stubborn. The only thing stopping them from harming him his self control. His concentration. If he's weak, they'll harm him. If he's drunk…." He shook his head, "If he's drunk he doesn't think straight…then who the hell knows what they're gonna do."

Again.

Again he was trying to protect him.

Nao licked her lips, aware the excuse was actually legit.  
"Why not just tell him that-"  
"Because that's an insult. It's saying I don't have enough faith in him to keep control of himself."  
"But you don't."

"That's not the point."  
"Ok, here's a better idea, why not set an example?" She readjusted herself, rubbing shoulders from the cold.

"I can't." He moved towards the edge.

Dangerously close, toes near hanging off the side, she wouldn't dare move that close.

"If you addict yourself too much then-"  
"I am addicted. But not for that reason…I rely on it….just…"  
"You're supposed to be this big shot…and yet you go and run behind drugs and alcohol whenever it gets tough?"  
He took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"I drink for protection." He confessed, "If I'm putting poison into my body…it's weaker. It's inappropriate for battle."  
"Yeah…and?" She asked.

Shin'ichi twisted to glare at her.  
"It's the only way I know they won't try to use me. The alcohol affects judgment no matter who's mind it is. If I'm wasted, then I at least know that whatever stupid thing I did, was my own self."

Another nerve.  
She stepped in grounds not for her.

"That's a pretty sore way to handle things."  
"It's better than waking up, not knowing when you fell asleep, with blood on your hands." He crunched his fingers closer to his palms, "Especially…when you know you'll never know who's it is."  
The first time she went into Bender's State, she ended up killing everyone but Seiichi.

She knew the feeling.

Better than anyone else.

But it wasn't enough.

Because she'd never know what it'd feel like, to have this following you forever.  
She had a seal to provide a cushion.

He had a guardian…that was equal to perhaps a pat on the back.

It would never stop for him.

And the extent that they could control was larger.

No.

She had no position to talk.

"I…didn't know." She whispered, "You should have-"  
"I should have taken the others hint." He announced, "I shouldn't have allowed you people to feel as though you had a right to knowledge."  
"You mean you should have shut us out?"

Shin'ichi was quiet.

"Then if you want solitude I believe there's one issue at hand." She pointed it out, motioning from her to him.

"No." He shook his head, "It's not about solitude. It's about what's logical. What's safe. And the only thing safe…is for that to end. If you can't respect my wishes without clarification then it's not worth the risk." He looked her in the eye during this rejection.

She knew perfectly well what he was incorporating.

"I do recall, at one point, you enjoyed the independent kind. We don't take orders, we make our own decisions."  
"And clearly don't consider the consequences."

Nao scoffed, and then turned her heal.

"If fearing life causes you to remain in a box, what's the point in living at all? Sometimes you gotta take risks, and break some rules. Sometimes," She looked over her shoulders, "You have to just trust people."

He turned his back to her.

"No. People, are simply fools."

She turned her nose upright.

"Fine then. Be a loner." She stocked off, down the side to the lower level.

In the back of her head….

She heard Mamoru explaining to her.

His concern for Shin'ichi.

Saying that he was being an idiot for making friends.

It appears…Shin'ichi was now attempting to correct his course.

People come and go.

Betray and die.

She wouldn't leave.

She wouldn't betray.

And she wouldn't die.

Instead, she'd prove him wrong.

By remaining.

No matter how difficult he chose to be.

Back through the window, she was walking down the hall, without a destination.

Shin'ichi held his breath, glancing up to stare at the skies, they were clouded, starless.

A rain would be coming soon.

It was freezing out here….but the numbness was the last thing on his mind.

Mamoru noticed it.

Hotaka did too.

Lijuan even.

Why was he so slow to understand his mistake?

Because he was a chump.

But starting sooner…the sooner he fixed it, the quicker people would disappear again.

He sat down, dangling his legs over the building, he watched the people below him.

A fall from here could kill him.

Easily.

You needed it to be approximately six stories for it to have accuracy.

But then…he was an airbender.

It would be a natural reaction to slow himself before he'd hit the ground.

It was catching a ball or putting your hands in front of you as you fell.

You didn't think…it just happened.

But the thought remained with him.

It would be stupid….he had the durability of a master…

But perhaps not at this state.

If they withdrew his energy…was there a chance that perhaps-no.

He had a job to do.

He laid back, closing his eyes.

It felt only seconds later that something pushed him off the edge.

Jerking around, he caught the edge of the roof, aware of a loose tile that fell to the street below.

Hotaka stood over him smirking.

"Don't think you got an excuse for hidin up here." He stated.

Shin'ichi brought his second hand up and pulled himself upward, glaring at him.

"I'm not hiding."  
"No no, you're just avoidin everyone."

"I don't want to deal with them right now."

"Why? It aint all of their faults that your brother's got a nasty alcohol temper."  
"I have reasons-"  
"I know. I helped raise that idiot too you know." He sat down, "You're scared of him losing control right?"

Shin'ichi shifted himself upward, immediately aware of how cold it was.

His clothes felt iced over, slightly stiff, he wondered how long he'd taken his nap.

"Is it so wrong that I'm watching him?"

Hotaka shrugged.

"As a demon I'd say yes."

"Hotaka-"  
"Look. The dude's sixteen. Contrary to how much work I had to take on and all, I still never saw that birthday." He reminded him.

Shin'ichi was quiet at this.

Aware this was, in large part, his fault.

"I know he aint me, I'm the exception for pretty much all rules, and all those normal people still piss me off. But, I'm pretty sure the one who's been having problems recognizing change, isn't him." He looked at him.

Shin'ichi looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sayin, half the time you mentioned him when you saw me in the spirit world, you said that he was too immature. That he wasn't thinking straight. I'm not saying he is…I've see some pretty jacked up ideas in his head and all….but he's definitely not the same kid I knew."  
"Yeah, he's learned to isolate himself and become completely dependent on the idea of protecting me."  
"No." Hotaka shook his head, "That's what he's been playing."  
Shin'ichi crunched his eyebrows.

"I'm not the others. I don't make things look pretty and tie em with a bow. I tell my mind straight. What I see, is a guy who's purposely drawing attention to himself in order to prevent others from looking at you."  
Shin'ichi shook his head.

"Are you saying that he's only acting like a child?"

"We had a few practice matches before you woke up. There was something…a bit off about his form. He'd lose every time…and always because of the same mistakes. But when it came to a dispute when my head was out, he matched my speed and could restrain me pretty quickly."  
"He was losing on purpose?"

"Because that's the order he knows. He didn't want to disrupt the flow by proving that he could out-do me."  
"I'm pretty sure that if it was actual fight without bending you'd still have an upper advantage."  
"But not nearly as quickly as he was giving off."  
Shin'ichi pressed his lips together.

"But what is there for him to gain by pushing others away?"

"Because, the others are so intent on trying to get him to open up, they hardly even notice how little you express yourself. Because, it lets you focus on him and his issues than looking at yourself and realizing what a fool you are. Because he knows where his place is. And I'm pretty sure he knew he would be the last one suspected of lying."

Shin'ichi shook his head.

"But he's never…" Shin'ichi thought it over.

How many times had Mamoru disappeared?

Or…as he put it, _'runaway_'.

But…he always came back.

How many times…did he run into him coming in late…beat up or bloodied…

He assumed he was training.

How many times had he been harmed during training?

Shin'ichi thought back.

Mamoru coward at him…as if he'd done this before.

"Have…I ever…" Shin'ichi looked to Hotaka.

The spirit didn't hesitate.

"I don't know how extensive…but yeah. THEY never put a hand on him. But you've left some pretty deep scars when controlled."  
Shin'ichi closed his eyes, pressing his fingernails into his palm.

"I swear…I never…"  
"Hey! Welcome to the older sibling abusive club!" Hotaka hit him on the back.

Shin'ichi showed him this was not something to joke about.

"Look. The guy knows it wasn't you, and clearly doesn't care. He's just doing what he thinks is right."  
Shin'ichi pulled at his hair, frustrated.

"I'm an idiot…" he closed his eyes.

Hotaka nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Yes you are."  
"Thank you."  
"You want consoling I'll go get one of those dumb heads….except maybe Nao. She seemed a bit steamed when she came back…"  
Shin'ichi groaned.

"I just keep digging myself deeper and deeper don't I?"

"Well…I think the others sort of pushed you in the hole…and then you just kept going in the wrong way."  
"Again. Thank you." Shin'ichi growled.

"Anytime partner." Hotaka hit his back with fake enthusiasm, standing up, "Now get inside. Last thing anyone needs is for you to get sick cause of something stupid like being out in the cold."

* * *

**A/N: I know I didn't explain the escape plan/why it was successful, it'll be in the next post, it was just that this chapter was already pretty long so sorry about that.**


	107. Gamble of Mind

**Gamble of Mind**

* * *

**March 21th, 2011**

* * *

The four of them were in black, Hotaka easiest to spot, still having to have two by his side for the weight his legs were unable to support.

The village was small, no more than a couple of miles long, there were no street lights or walkways, mostly dirt roads with closed home-run shops.

They managed to make it up the slight incline, to the largest house overlooking the rest.

The one who tailed maneuvered in front of them, quickly knocking on the door.

There was a pause, everyone breathing in synch.

The light flickered on, and the door opened.

Benjiro's eyes widened.

It was a girl.

Petite, she seemed around five or six, jet black hair, pale skin and large green eyes with a few spotted freckles, the more he looked, the more familiar she was.

Just a large T-shirt as pajamas, she blinked in confusion at them.

"Um…can I help you?" She titled her head to the side.

It was a different pitch…much higher…but…

"Eita?" Benjiro crunched his eyebrows, moving closer to get a better look.

It opened all the way now, Osamu pushing the girl back.

He scanned them over.

"Get inside, quickly." The door was opened all the way.

They obeyed, all removing hoods when in the light, it was Junior and Kuzon responsible with the limp guardian, who managed to get him set on the couch.

The young girl had fascination in her eyes.

"Ushio, go get them some refreshments please." Osamu ordered.

She was staring Hotaka's injuries, slowly nodding and shying away.

Osamu breathed, looking over them.

"You're lucky. Were you a few days early, there's a chance you would have ran into Chiasa. She's not nearly as open to tales as I."

"Turns out a bond gives you a heads up on that kind of stuff." Hotaka shrugged.

"We were extra careful. The shadows told us it was ok to come." Junior blinked.

Osamu shook his head.

"Regardless of your methods, it seems quite counter productive to run away from us and then come back."

"You're not like the others though. You're reasonable." Zaila pointed.

"I'm still obligated to follow the rules that were set about by the council."

"But you won't. Because you know it's wrong." Kuzon insisted.

There was silence.

"We'll see."

That gave everyone enough breathing room to take a resting period.

Ushio returned, carrying a tray of tea, she handed everyone one, hand shaking in uncertainty.

While they accepted, not one took the time to drink, all setting it on the table, though Zaila brought it to her lips for looks.

"You weren't there when they were trying to extract information from me." Hotaka pointed out, "Why?"

"My gift offers no advantage in interrogation. Besides. I have other responsibility."  
"It's because you didn't approve." Kuzon objected, "You don't enjoy this anymore than we do."

"I admit that it's become bothersome, however claiming my displeasure on the level of you four is certainly false."  
"Yeah, he aint gettin his bones twisted or neck shocked…" Hotaka growled.

"But he wasn't all that exited when they had to bring him in." Junior reminded them.  
Hotaka crunched his nose.

"Whatever. Point is, the bond aint burnin cause I brought him here. Clearly you aint out to hurt us."

Osamu adjusted his sitting, leaning slightly forward.

"That all depends on your view."  
"Are you going to turn us in?" Zaila asked.

He was still for a long time.

There was a flash of his eyes, open, Benjiro wasn't at the best angle, but he knew there must have been something disturbing of them, for the others tensed.

Finally, he let out his breath.

"How did you manage it?"

Junior chewed his cheek, "You didn't answer our-" Zaila took his hand, telling him to quiet down in the motion.

Kuzon pushed up his sleeve, showing the scars on his wrists, where the violet band circled just beneath his palm.  
There were needle marks coating it.

"Energy exchange is done by adding blood to the mark. Hotaka spent the last few months before we escaped withdrawing vials of blood…and every day I injected them. To fool the spirits. They still manage to connect us…to transfer his energy to me, to overshadow your r guys'."

"And every day I felt like shit cause I had to go through a beatin and not have anything left to restore it."

Kuzon frowned at this, clearly ashamed.

But said nothing.

They already decided to leave this in the past.  
Osamu smirked.

"Which of you figured that out?"

"All of us, actually." Zaila blinked, "Junior and I had done a lot of research on the guardian bond, and when we told Hotaka about it…he decided that there would be more advantages if he was to be Kuzon's guardian. And then when Kuzon learned that there could be a transference of energy for the sake of coating one's presence, it just sort of rolled out into this."

He shifted his head, hair out of his way for a moment, this time he kept his eyes closed for their comfort level.

"Very impressive."

Hotaka was silent, eyeing Ushio, who stood very still to the side.

"Who's she?"

Stammering, she quickly straightened and bow.

"I'm Ushio, sir, pleased to make your acquaintance/"

There was an exchanged look.

"Leave."

This seemed to be taken offensively, as she looked at to Osamu for orders.  
"Go and fetch Tsubaki for me, tell her we have a patient in desperate need of care and to bring leg braces if she has them. And that this is to be kept discreet."

Glancing down at her dresswear, she clearly wanted to and change into something more appropriate, yet didn't have the courage to speak up.

She nodded and ran out the door, everyone watching until the door closed.

"What's she about?" Junior asked.

"She and her sister stumbled into my village a few years ago. I've been caring for them since then."

"But the only apprentice you've reported was Nakajima." Shin'ichi recalled the records.  
"That is because Nakajima was directly affected by us and has been foretold for assistance. Ushio and her sister Eita-I thought- were simply stragglers from the war. I had been hoping to help bring them back to their feet…"  
"Thought?"

"Chiasa has…foretold of a few difficulties with these two. Eita…is supposed to become involved with the Masters and Prodigies."

"Well duh, you're taking her in."  
"No. The foreign ones. Of the other world. As well as teach Avatar Ashton earthbending."

Kuzon's eyes widened.

"Her sister will be his teacher?"

A nod.

"If it all goes along the plan. The girl is a stubborn one, persistent as well. While she may be a bit impatient for a teaching position, I do believe that she is the ideal choice in order to ensure he reaches his full capability."

"But they don't want him to be a good fighter. They're all about killing him as soon as he steps onto this planet…aren't they?" Junior asked.

"Which is why it's been recommended that I kill her."

The four of them shot upward, looking at him in disbelief.

"You…aren't going to do it…are you?"

He stood up, moving towards a table, he opened the drawer.

"No. As you said, I do not enjoy the decisions I had made as a child. I refuse to subjugate another child for my own selfish needs." He held out a pair of glasses.

"Kuzon, during our last test you proved that you were near sighted, correct?"

"Only slightly...Takeshi had said that glasses wouldn't be needed for anything other than reading."  
Wiping the lenses with his shirt, Osamu held them up, and then waved his hand over them.

Rubbing his neck, the avatar circled his head slowly.

"You seem distracted. What's wrong?"

Kuzon blushed.

"Just…have a headache."  
"That's because Kichiro's energy is still a demon's. If it remains in you for too long it'll affect your thinking."  
"Yeah. We figured that part out. Nothing a few good spars doesn't cure though." Hotaka waved off, and then paused, "…well, ok, I've just been tellin him to go and punch a tree cause I'm not really set for it right now…but later I can take care of it."

"A solution for both of you hmm?"

"If me being a bit more…battle focused is the penalty for keeping away from them I'll take it." The avatar adjusted his fingers.

Osamu handed him the glasses, who's frames were large enough to be a grandpa's.

Kuzon accepted and placed on his face, two sizes too large, the other three jumped.

His hair turned black while his eyes faded to gold.

"What the hell!" Hotaka glared at Osamu.

"I fused my energy in the glasses. So long as he's wearing them, it'll react with my soul inside him, and alter his appearance."  
"You're putting energy in him!" Junior jumped up and swiped the spectacles off Kuzon.

Osamu shook his head.

"It's only enough to fix his vision and color his features. I won't take control nor will it be enough to signal any of the others. Given that Kichiro continues to exchange his energy." He insisted, "It'll also help keep the demon energy under control. But not by much."

Placing them back onto his face, the changes occurred again; Kuzon blinked and then looked at himself in the mirror over the sofa.

"Whoa." He adjusted them over his face, "They feel funny."

"You'll adjust. They will have a difficult time finding you given the coating, but you ought to keep as many precautions as you can. Do you know where you're heading?"

They nodded.

"To a place that we aren't telling you." Junior reported.

"Excellent. Unfortunately, I will deny helping you. I believe you stole multiple important files from the palace," he eyed Hotaka, "I happen to have papers of similar value. I shall dispose of them. If they catch you, I will report that you invaded my home and took them as well as the glasses, which I had already imprinted my energy in at a previous time."  
"Throwing us under the bus?" Hotaka raised his eyebrow.  
"Traitors are not tolerated among us."

"Thank you then." Zaila gave a small smile.

"Kuzon, I do hope you understand the severity of your actions. Your only delaying the future, I guarantee you that this will end sooner than any of you would predict. And it will only end with torture."

"We all knew the consequences when we agreed to this." Hotaka muttered.

Osamu nodded.

"Have you thought of Alias's?"  
Ushio returned, bashfully looking in the door while clearing her throat. "M-Master, Ms. Tsubaki is here."  
"Have her stand outside, I want to have a word. Why don't you go find your sister now? Tell her class starts early tomorrow and she's breaking curfew." He paused, "and then you two go find Nakajima. He's out later than usual as well. And if he's with a girl please inform her that he still sleeps with the night light on."

Ushio giggled, giving a quick nod and again disappeared, Osamu left them for a moment. They turned to each other.

"Alias's?" Junior didn't know that word.  
"It means to change names, one so people don't know who you really are. Like how I go by Kuzon." Kuzon explained.

"Ha! You're gonna have an alias for your alias!" Hotaka smirked, "Maybe you ought to go back to your alien name."  
Zaila crunched her nose.

"I still think it's an odd thing to name to name a child."

"Well out of all the kids in my school there weren't any Kichiros or Zailas."

"Does that mean I get a new name?" Junior tilted his head.

"I don't think you ever had one…just a nickname that stuck." Hotaka pointed out,.

"So we get to choose any name we want?" Zaila eye's sparkled.

"I think we should each name someone." Junior raised his hand.  
"What like a pet?" Hotaka asked.

"No. Like…what we see them as. What would fit."  
"But all I'll ever see you as is shadow-creep-head."  
"So clearly he won't be naming you." Kuzon shook his head.

"Alright then she get's to be princess bit-" He pointed to Zaila.

"We're being serious now." Zaila shook her head.

"Ugh. Why can't we just do like Lee?"

"Oh come on! Just think, you always complain how much you hate Kichiro, so now you get your own."

"Joy. What you think? I say I could pull of Hanna!" He joked.

There was a group sigh at this.

Kuzon snapped his fingers.

"What about Mamoru?" He offered to Hotaka.

"Mamoru?" Hotaka mouthed.

"It means protect. And since you're like my guardian it would fit."

Hotaka laughed.

"I aint focused on protecting. I'm focusing on you keeping our deal."  
"But you still gotta protect me no?"

"Define protect?"

"I say whatever word means kill…" Junior whispered.

"I'm with the twerp." Kuzon agreed.

"How about Hotaka?" Zaila asked, "It means 'step-by-step'. Because you always go through about twenty steps before you can get to your goal."  
"Hotaka. Hotaka. Hotaka Hotaka…Hotaka…." He rubbed his chin.  
"Junior, yell 'D-Don't kill me Hotaka!"

Junior did.

Hotaka bobbed his head.

"Alright, I can see that working."

Kuzon shook his head, "Wow…just wow…"

"And you, Mr. Alias, should be Shin'ichi. Cause it means truth and first son. And if the truth comes out then people will realize you're actually the first born and you'll probably be dead."

"Shin'ichi….that sounds like something you'd say if you had a rash…'Shin Itchy!" Kuzon rubbed his neck.

"Big brother Shin'ichi." Junior smiled.

Kuzon seemed iffy about it, "Maybe."

"A-And you should be Auria!" the youngest pointed to Zaila, "Cause it sounds pretty. It's melody, like a tune. And you need a tune to carry a song. And you're the only one who can carry this team to keep us together!"

She laughed.

"I suppose it would work."

"What about you?"

Junior paused…and then rubbed his neck.

"Well….I like to protect."  
"Mamoru?" Shin'ichi asked.

Junior lifted his head in response.

And then nodded.

"I like Mamoru."

They all gave a hint of a smile, Kuzon ruffling his brother's head, "Alright then."

It took another few minutes for Osamu to enter, an aged women of sixty entering, who's face fell when she looked at Hotaka.

She didn't ask what happened, more than likely ordered silence by Osamu.

Hotaka explained that he had done most of his treatment by simply sitting in water and bending it to ease the pain, which he was then informed was doing nothing more than stalling.

She set ALL of the bones, which resulted with many curses and bad words from the spirit, he had to lie down afterwards, exhausted. All the wounds were cleansed thoroughly, multiple pills for the pain handed off but in all he was told he'd just have to wait it out, not push himself. Hotaka, being the terrible listen he was, tested his legs, walking on his own by the time Osamu pushed doctor out.

There were obvious limps, the braces making a funny gate, Junior mimicked him for tease.

He was hit with the metal.

Osamu saw them out, insisting they leave before his orphans returned.

But they didn't thank him.

That would be against all their morals to.

Not even a farewell.

All knew that they would see each other again.

Only the question of when.

And they disappeared into the night.

* * *

Shin'ichi used to stand on a tower.

A soaring tower, superior; one of indestructible force, above all.

No one questioned him.

No one could touch him.

He was the master, the tsar, the king.

In charge of a realm, of everyone.

They wouldn't second guess him.

He could tell people to jump off a bridge and many would follow.

No question.

Because his authority said not to.

It was the difference of those in charge, who over saw all.

And those of the minions.

Those with intelligence.

Those with a gift.

And those of weak.

Not everyone could lead.

You had to be a leader.

You had to the blessing of strength, of wisdom and knowledge.

If you lacked, then you followed.

Simple as that.

Follow those superior.

But now.

He was falling.

Falling to those below…to the scum, to the pathetic.

His lead was useless.

His leader skills were becoming nothing.

He was of the minions.

The eyes directed to him were not of worship or fear.

But of distress.

Of concern.

As though he were of their level.

As though he were in pain.

It couldn't be stopped.

The bottom was coming closer…he'd hit the floor soon.

But if he tried to save himself, the tower would fall forever.  
Crushing all of his subjects. And a ruler without subjects is nothing.

Every day he was given a bit of Mamoru's energy.

And every day he became weaker.

He'd sleep through days without realizing it, be unable to get up at times, others times only able to make it to the kitchen and back.

No one mentioned the problem…not even Benjiro's group.

They were gloomy, silent.

No one could press this on the guy…no matter how much they thought they hated him.

His occupation as a puppet allowed for the pity to level up, believing that there was nothing he could do.

Believing him worthless now.

Hotaka was the only one persistent, attempting to draw up ideas with Kenji and the occasional Aeka through phone…but it wasn't help.

Huyu couldn't offer any use, his knowledge of the enemies too low and his faith had decreased, now seeming focused on how to lead an invasion without an avatar.  
Nao acted on her usual scale, carefree and without concern, ignoring the fight with Shin'ichi, the only evidence being that she no longer longed at his side.

In fact she showed very little concern for him, saying Izumi knew precisely what she was doing and instead found new interest in Mamoru, who-while tolerable- still often times snapped at her to leave him alone.

Then she'd start muttering on about a few of his drunken confessions and he'd nearly kill her.

Living was acceptable, they all had a strand of hope that something would come up.

That there may be some miracle prepared to happen.

Until the day Shin'ichi began vomiting up blood.

It was then, that they near all accepted defeat.

Shin'ichi moved his knight to the side as Hotaka placed his Jasmine tile next to the Lilly.

They spun the board, the Pai Sho board now facing Shin'ichi and the chess in front of Hotaka, they paused to consider moves.

It was a common task for these two.

The weaker Shin'ichi grew, the more bearable Hotaka attempted to be…ending their frequent fights and arguments, he disappeared to blow off steam, never telling anyone where or who took the worst of it.

As a form of challenges instead, there was this.

The double task, a way to split the mind.

Focus on two strategizing games at once.

_'When, in any battle is there just one thing on your mind?'_ Hotaka had asked.

It forced your mind to multitask, affecting your tactical approach.

Think too far ahead on one game and you would fall behind in the other.

Get too worried and then it'd affect your play on both.

Not even Kenji managed it, playing against Hotaka, who purposely failed at chess in order to spike Kenji's cockiness.

A misstep on Pai Sho ended up messing up the entire game, and as his attention became jumbled, Hotaka attacked.

The others finally had to reward him with his position of an exceptional tactician, though not quite on the same ground as Shin'ichi.

Hotaka was surprisingly modest, explaining that after three lives you tend to get a general idea of how the mind works.

But there was never a victor between him and Shin'ichi.

He'd get fidgety and have to leave to kill something, or Shin'ichi would get too weak and practically pass out and there'd be a called draw…there were three games straight so far with no signs of it ending, Shin'ichi's shoulders already slumping.

Shin'ichi completed the white harmony as Hotaka knocked over a pawn.

Again it spun, the two debating for a moment.

Huyu shot upward.

"Hey…there's-"  
"You continue to amaze me you know." Shin'ichi knocked over a bishop with his knight, "When you focus, you can see others from halfway around the world. And yet you don't even notice those in the same city as you?"

Huyu didn't appreciate the insult.

"Like you said, I don't always pay attention when it doesn't seem necessary."  
"It's always necessary when you're a guardian." Mamoru blinked.

"That's why you were drunk the other day right? Increased your awareness?" Huyu shot back.

Mamoru shrunk.

"Either way, allow him to come. There will be no good to come with starting a fight."

"But he-"  
"Most likely has a message from one of the others that would do us well to hear." Shin'ichi sat back, adjusting his glasses, "Eita, I do ask that you try not to kill him."  
"What?" Eita asked, confused.

"We're going to have some company." Hotaka stood up, moving to the kitchen table to grab his gauntlet, checking the hidden blade before sliding it on.

Mamoru brought his blade to his side, and then flicked off on of the lights, offering more shadows.

"We gonna talk or fight?" Iwao asked.

"You never know with them." Hotaka explained.

Huyu summoned his seal to his back, adjusting the scabbard, as it hadn't been worn in quite some time.

"No one will make a move unless I say so, understood?" He directed towards his guardians.

"What if they make you say so?" Hotaka asked.

Shin'ichi glared at him.

"Fine, but if I say go then you have to leave then, got it?" Mamoru countered.

"I'm more than capable of handling-"  
"No, your not. Not if this is serious. Your job is to run."

"MY job is to-"  
"Stay conscious." Hotaka agreed with Mamoru, "Just let us do OUR jobs."

There was a knock at the door.

Everyone grew quiet.

….

….

….

"I'll get it….I guess." Kenji jumped off the counter, opening the door.

His face went pale and he slammed it shut again.

"Never mind…"

"Just open it." Hotaka growled.

Kenji did so cautiously, backing up to allow the others to see.

Nakajima.

He'd grown a wispy mustache though cleaned his beard to baby soft skin, his hair was tied back into a small pony tail with green pants, a brown sash wrapped around his hips and a white shirt with sleeves that drooped excessively long.

"Nice to see you too." He moved passed him.

Eita nearly hurled herself at him until Mamoru pulled her back, "You son of a bitch! What the hell you think you doin here?" She demanded to know.

Emi had her hands clenched to fists, but Huyu put his shoulder on her.

Not worth it.

Nakajima stared at her in shock.

"That can't be Eita can it? This person actually looks like a girl."

"I swear Ima-"  
"Be in shadowland if you don't behave." Mamoru warned.

"Yes, be a good girl and don't shoot the messenger."  
She grumbled something and allowed herself to stiffen, though her fists never came undone.

Nakajima nodded approving.

And then glanced at Shin'ichi.  
"You look like crap." He stated bluntly.

"Really? Cause I feel like hell." He shrugged.

He knew his image lately it wasn't pretty, and chose to avoid mirrors whenever he could now-a-days.  
Nakajima smirked

"Hey, this is your fault for running. We could have ended this so quickly if you'd cooperate."

The earthbender put his hand on couch, Hotaka leaned against the wall, watching him cautiously.

"Who's this guy?" Nao whispered to Iwao.

He tapped his chin.  
"I think he works for us…"

"He's one of your bastard spies." Huyu announced halfway across the room.

"He's a no good lying-" Eita shook her fist in threat.

"He's no one's favorite person." Mamoru cleared his throat.  
It was not discreet, the way he remained near Shin'ichi.

Nakajima took no offense, swinging his legs over to take a seat on the couch while kicking his legs up.

"See you finally got that haircut. Bout time, though now you look like a kid. Gonna run behind your big brother still?" He tested.

"Watch it." Mamoru warned, spinning his blade for a threat.

"Only bein honest. See, I was told to do so. And I do as I'm told. Unlike a specific someone." He glanced at Shin'ichi.

"This is a direct violation of our agreement. I'm simply enforcing my rights."  
"You know, you're pretty lucky to have enough control to make agreements. I wouldn't be pushing them if I was in your position." Nakajima smirked.

"Let's be honest, you wouldn't have lasted a minute in my position with that brain of yours." Shin'ichi shot back.

Nakajima scoffed.

"You think you're in any position to make jokes? Look at you! You're a freakin mess."  
"However, my position is temporary as your stupidity is permanent."

Eita smirked, slightly enjoying this now.

"Look, like me, their getting tired of you." Nakajima frowned.  
"Really? I'd have assumed they'd be dearly missing me by now." Shin'ichi countered.  
"Laugh if you want, you're being set." Nakajima warned, "That seal you put on Benjiro's fading. You got a week at most. Once that's gone, that thing's the new permanent host of the body." He motioned towards Hotaka.

"I'd watch it. This 'thing' is still capable of-" He began but Shin'ichi held up his hand to stop.

With reluctance he obeyed.

"You didn't come here just to remind me. What's the deal they have to offer?" The avatar asked.

The earthbender smirked.

"What makes you think you're even important enough for one? The odds aren't looking well in your favor."

"Because doing damage to my own soul is much easier than any of them would prefer to risk."

He gave him that.

"Alright. You, surrender. Go to the volcano where you trapped Benjiro, Lijuan and the twins will meet you there. The rest of these idiots can go wherever the hell they want, just not with you. With the exception of your guardian." Nakajima glanced from Mamoru to Hotaka, "Whichever it is you choose to keep. They'll be left alone. They can return to the cooperation and Takeshi's allowed to shield em for protection or run off and all. No harm on your part."  
"What about Huyu, Eita and Emi?" Shin'ichi blinked.

"We've withdrawn the necessary information from the Fire Lord. They can lead the invasion without our concern."  
"If you have what you need, why is Ashton still being held hostage?"  
"Because this is no longer a question of ability, but of loyalty."  
"What would happen to Hotaka?" Shin'ichi pursued.

Nakajima smiled.

"The demon's allowed to live, however, like I said, you have to choose one. You can have only one guardian. The other, has to make a spirit bound pack to never associate with us again."

Mamoru didn't show his concern.

Because he knew, if this was a contest, he already lost.

And then the most important issue at hand.  
"And Ashton would be dead?"

"Yes. The rest of the avatar soul will be sent back to you."  
"Then I refuse."  
"Don't be so quick. Think this over." Nakajima pressured.

"No. I did this for Ashton's safety, and unless that is promised I refuse. It's as simple as that." Shin'ichi stated.

"Shin'ichi, please use your head." Only Shin'ichi had noticed his presence.  
The rest jumped at the new voice, deep and stern.

Osamu.

He stood in the corner, no footsteps having been needed, he assimilated without allowing much attention to be brought to him.

Mamoru jerked Shin'ichi up and pushed him back, Hotaka brought his hidden blade and stepped as a guard.

"You don't get within ten feet of him." He warned.

The master took little interest.

"I do believe you ought to control them better, it's quite rude to hide behind body guards when your superiors simply want a discussion."

"As you can imagine, we're a bit hesitant for allowing anyone near him right now." Mamoru held out his weapon, a shadow slithering around it.

"Naturally. However, for future references," Osamu held up his hand.

Shin'ichi gasped and closed his eyes, dropping to the floor on his knee with his hands to his head.

"Being anywhere within vision length of him is enough for us to have a decent handle." He lowered it.

But there was already the change.

Because he now had Nao holding her seal out, preparing to shoot as a threat.

And Iwao had stepped in front of Mamoru, and Izumi had ran to Shin'ichi's side, and Kenji was holding out some sort of funny invention.

Huyu had drawn his sword, Emi beside him in preparation of attacking.

Only Eita was unprepared, dazed from seeing her old master.

"Well well, someone certainly is the impressionable. You've gone from two bodyguard to seven in a month." Nakajima observed.

Shin'ichi straightened, breathing harshly.

"Why are you here?"

"Persuasion." Osamu said, "We need you to actually consider this. If you don't, then it's only going to go downhill for everyone."  
"I told you. Ashton's safety must be promised."  
"That cannot be guaranteed. I cannot act against the council on this ruling. Because it's logical."  
"Then my position stands."

"And what is your back up plan?" Osamu asked, gesturing to the room, "You cannot hide here forever. Besides, Mamoru is not Hotaka. His energy cannot just coat you with small issues of rebellion. Just look at yourself. It's eating you up alive."  
Mamoru flushed at this, aware it was true.

"Then I'll have my death wish be for him to take me to the shadowland and allow them to keep my body. You'll never be able to control it from that distance."

Osamu rubbed his temples.

"You certainly enjoy making things impossible for us don't you?"  
"If my sympathy for you has a low standard, please forgive me."

Osamu would probably be glaring right about now.

"This is no longer a game of you running away. Our time is short and-"  
"Will not be considered no matter how persistent you." Shin'ichi kept his ground clearly.

Iwao blinked and missed it.

Osamu had travelled across the room, Hotaka barely following, he jumped over the couch and managed to push him to the wall.

But then it was a fade.

He seemed to faze straight through, as though a ghost again, Osamu faced Shin'ichi with only Mamoru between them.

"Take one more step and it'll become a very dark place." Mamoru warned, he had a hand held, prepared for a shadow ordered attack.

"You're attacks will do nothing to me."  
"That has never been tested." A shadow lifted from the floor.

"No one's ever will." The master reminded him.

Hotaka's fingers twitched, wishing to attack but was aware he was useless against this Master's gift.

"Shin'ichi-"  
"No."  
"We said-"  
"I never agreed." He licked his lips.

Shin'ichi met the master without fear in his eyes.

"If I refuse your offer, what is the penalty?"

"Absolute control. It was agreed, that once we were capable of restraining you, there would be no light for your soul from then on."

"That is, if you don't want option two as well." Nakajima slipped in.

They turned to him.

"Option two?" Mamoru asked.

Nakajima smirked.

And pulled out a hand gun.

Hotaka could fix that easily, a blade to his throat before it was even fully revealed.

"Geesh. I forgot how pathetic you are." Nakajima slipped his finger threw the trigger ring and allowed the gun to hang upside down, useless.

"Hotaka." Shin'ichi ordered him to stand down.

He hesitated, slowly letting down.  
"What are you talking about option number two?" Shin'ichi asked.

"Just this." Nakajima set it on the table, "One clean shot, and then they'll dismiss you."  
Huyu was pale, completely aware what he was implying.

"Huh? He just has to shoot someone?" Iwao asked, "That's pretty easy right?"

Shin'ichi eyed the weapon.

"Ashton would be kept alive then wouldn't he?"

Osamu eyed him for even asking about it.

"Yes. Only one of you is needed to survive."

"Are you telling him to shoot himself!" Nao demanded to know.

"Shin'ichi contains the soul of the previous avatar. If he dies, it would automatically be passed onto the next, Benjiro." Mamoru explained, "And, with it, all the others mixed into him."

"What?" Huyu eyes were wide.

"He's told you before hasn't he?" Hotaka asked, "You can't kill him without screwing with Benjiro. Because if he dies, the shrimp is gonna end up inheriting

Shin'ichi had said that he couldn't kill him.

Because it would kill Benjiro.

Living with that, it would be worthy of killing him.

"I'm sure we all know that you're capable of pulling off such a move." Nakajima smirked.

Hotaka jumped to press his hands onto the back of the sofa, causing it to fall backwards, Nakajima's head hitting the floor.

He jumped to his feet, about to get into Hotaka's face when he realized something very important.

It was Hotaka.

Tsking his teeth, he turned in disgust.

"You're freakin dead. Why the hell can't you stay that way?"

"Because I'm mistake that haunts its owner."

"Hotaka. How much of your death do you know of?" Osamu questioned.

Shin'ichi lost all blood in his face.

The room went quiet.

"Well you know, a pretty good amount considering that I lived-or, excuse me, DIED through it."

"Then you are aware, that-"  
"Osamu." Shin'ichi looked at.

He shook his head, a silent plea to remain silent.

"If you fear loyalty from the man who's gone to such lengths protect you, I truly don't see how you two could ever accomplish anything."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Nakajima stroked his mustache, "it wasn't ordered, right? It was one of the reasons why they extended his punishments."

Huyu and Nao put it together first.

"Wait. You're saying that he did it…on his own will?" Nao asked.

Everyone wrote it off as a murder by force.

Simple as that.

Mamoru's arm slipped slightly, eyes wide.

"W-what?" He turned to face his brother.

Who refused to meet his eye.

Hotaka faced Shin'ichi when he spoke.  
"Yes, actually. I know that he made the decision to kill me on his own mindset." Shin'ichi was shamed, but the spirit continued, "And that's exactly why I' help him."  
Nakajima laughed.

"You demons and your logic."

"I see." Osamu stated.

"Wait…so…" Mamoru was clearly disturbed at this.

"Then perhaps he ought to return the favor." Nakajima offered, "Pop him in the head and make our lives simpler."

"Never use a gun! That's just cheap!" Hotaka was offended.

"Fine use your stupid blade then."  
"I'll use it but I guarantee you it's not the person you want it on."

"You stupid demon."  
"You really wanna go there?"

"Yes I'm truly frightened by the likes of you."

"You ought to be."

"I want to make a gamble with you." Shin'ichi stepped towards Osamu.

Dangerous for him, meaning this was business.  
Osamu would have raised his eyebrows.

"A bet?"

"Yes. Before this began, you said that if I could pull off a miracle, I'd have everyone's support. It's the reason you guys keep me conscious in the first place. You're aware that my intelligence is invaluable."  
"Try to get that ego slightly larger." Huyu requested.

"What are you getting at?" The master questioned.

"I'll pull off another miracle. Lijuan is always for a good game, consider this a death match." He forced it to the open.

"Death match?" Mamoru glanced at him, "Wait…are you saying…"  
Shin'ichi nodded.

"The bet is that I will be able to kill Lijuan with my own hands."

Now everyone stood up at this, concerned for Shin'ichi's mental wellbeing.  
Nakajima laughed.

"You can't kill her! No more than you could my master now!"

"He's correct. Remember Shin'ichi, we all have special blocks we've imprinted into you to ensure that you won't harm us." Osamu explained.

"Then you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Where are you getting with this?" Mamoru hissed.

Shin'ichi managed to move from behind him, having confidence now.  
"What are you offering then?"

"Myself. If I fail, and Ashton dies, then you may force submission of my mind and never lift it."  
"Whoa wait a minute!" Hotaka glanced at him.  
"Y-you're not a serious?" Nao gocked.

"H-he's just tired and all, don't take him seriously." Kenji assured.

"No. I'm a hundred percent certain. You may take the rest of them as well." He out reached his hand to offer up the Masters and Prodigies, "Without either avatar they won't have much of a choice anyways."  
"What the hell are you doing!" Iwao asked.

"We aren't yours to hand over!" Huyu pointed out, "You can't expect any of us to go along with this!"

Osamu watched Shin'ichi, studying him.

"Do you understand what you're offering?"

"Yes."  
"No! No he doesn't! He's just been sneaking a few swigs of vodka…" Hotaka tried to push him away but Shin'ichi wouldn't budge.

"Why?" Osamu asked, "What importance does Benjiro have to you?"

"I have plans for the future." Shin'ichi wasn't hesitant to tell Osamu.

He didn't care.

Only fascinated.

"Is that the only reason?"  
"What other would there?"

"One of a personal level."  
"I have relinquished that position."

"Old habits have a way of making it threw to some."  
"This is has nothing to do with anything."  
Pushed to a wall in a blink, Mamoru was about to move but was halted.

"You cannot allow your morals to limit your possibilities. If there is one thing you must understand it is that."

Shin'ichi breathed.

"I am fully aware."

'No. You're not.' Hotaka licked his lips.

Osamu held out his hand, touching his chest.

"What makes you believe I won't end this right here? That we will even allow this?"

"Because if I can pull this off, then my value doubles. You people always enjoy testing my limitations. If I believe that I can pull off the impossible, then you should not restrain me. Every new level I reach is only an assistance for you, in the end."  
"B-b-but…" Emi didn't like this idea.

"I want it promised. Their safety. Ashton's, the Masters, Prodigies, and my guardian."

Osamu waited.

Seeing if he'd back out.

But he refused to yield.

Osamu pressed his hand to Shin'ichi heart.

"A deal of the spirits cannot be undone. You must follow through, and if you fail, there is no second chance."

Shin'ichi felt the saliva crawling down his throat, and then nodded.

A surge of gold pulsed from Osamu to Shin'ichi, his eyes glowing for a moment and then fading, he stumbled back until Mamoru helped him remained straight.  
"Lijuan will be aware of the situation now, and I can assure she'll more than interested in this game." The master turned his back to him, "I shall watch with interest."

He maneuvered around the furniture and people, avoiding touch with all.

"Come Nakajima, we're leaving."

Nodding, the earthbender began to follow him out.

Eita finally had the nerve to step forward.

"W-Wait! Mas-"  
"I am no longer you master, therefore do not address me as such, Eita." Osamu didn't face her.

She felt her face heat up.

"Recognize me as the enemy. I do recall teaching you the difference between those you respect and those you call vengeance on. Do try to remember that." He exited, Nakajima at his tail before the door shut.

* * *

Everyone turned to Shin'ichi.

He put his hand of the chair and leapt over it until he was seated, immediately reorganizing the chess pieces.

"What the HELL did you just do?" Huyu demanded to know.

Shin'ichi pulled the knight to him, examined it, and then threw to the side.

"Y-you didn't seriously just gamble US did you? I-I mean you…didn't just screw yourself did you?" Iwao stuttered.

Three of the pawns, he pressed them onto a single square, facing a the black bishop, which he laid on it's side after moving the white bishop next to it.

The black knight to the side, he slid the black queen to the right, the king following.

"I'm pretty sure these are illegal moves…" Kenji rubbed his head.

He grabbed the Pai Sho tiles and spread a few onto the table, mixing different flowers with the chess pieces.

"Ok, now I'm SURE these are illegal."

Shin'ichi paused, eyes jotting around the board.

"Why the hell are you playing some stupid game NOW?" Huyu slammed his fist on the table.

The pieces jumped, the lily tile rocking for a moment.

He caught and then went to work again, switching items over and over, he mouthed a few words or numbers to himself.

"Hello!" Iwao jumped up waving his arms.

"Forget it. If there was a fire he wouldn't notice until it burned him up." Hotaka sighed, pushing the opposite couch upright again.

"I just hope he finishes it today. It's annoying when he pulls all-nighters." Mamoru yawned.

"What?" Nao crunched her eyes.  
Hotaka thumped on Shin'ichi's head without him missing a beat in the rearrangement of pieces.

"He's got an idea. It's probably why he made that bet, cause he just figured out a way to win. Now he's outlining how the entire battle is going to go based on everyone's reactions and all. He'll attempt it four times and see if there's a way it can be beaten, in which case he'll start this over again to find the flaw. Then he'll go write in his notebook and calculate it AGAIN, just to assure himself, THEN he'll probably tell each of us our specific part and refuse to explain." Hotaka explained the process.

"Until then he pretty much blocks out the outside world….and doesn't really realize anything that goes on." Mamoru sighed, "His record his two days….not eating or sleeping."  
Huyu crunched his eyebrows.

He walked over, and moved a piece.

Replaced it in an instance.

Not even a second's hesitant or look.

"You aren't kidding are you?" Huyu shook his head.

He was tempted to just bash the entire thing over.

But…he wouldn't be that mean.

Instead he watched, the different pieces pushed forward and back, some being knocked over, others remaining for a while.

He doubted that even if he were to have a window seat into his brain he'd be able to follow.

Kenji eyed a few, aware of a some of the symbolism.

Aeka was unneeded, the knight being pushed out, but his would be.

Two pawn mix, one of black and white, on the same square.

Because everyone knew he was playing double sides, and underestimated his abilities.

Benjiro would be the king, though which side was unclear, and whether Hotaka, Huyu or Mamoru were playing the queen role was too hard to tell.

He managed longest, Hotaka growing bored and the other's mind spinning, he eventually joined the rest in the kitchen, where another game of cards was being dealt out, this time poker.

About an hour later and Huyu was mocking Iwao and Mamoru, claiming he didn't have to worry about his funds for a while, gathering a handsome total from the two, it was only two minutes before he lost half of it to Nao, playing an unexpected four of a kind.

By then Shin'ichi was scrawling away in his note book, now cross-legged with the pen nearly releasing sparks from the rate.

Ten minutes later he set it down.

And began to laugh.

At first a chuckle, the others mistook it for a slip, or a joke that came across his mind.

But when he fell back on the couch, rubbing his forehead in an inability to breathe, they found there was slight concern.

"Alright. I think he's broken." Eita blinked.

"Here, I got it." Hotaka grabbed a pillow of the bed, and then smothered him.

Shin'ichi squirmed, managing to force him off, his face was red, and grinning.  
"So, you figure it out?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm an idiot for not realizing it beforehand." He nodded.

"Then make up for it by making it flawless."  
"That's the thing, I can't. my parts minor here, it all depends on the rest of you." He rearranged the pieces to overview, how it'd be set, "or, to be more specific, You." He directed towards Hotaka, "You remember everyone's assigned piece?"

The spirit stood over rubbing his chin, "I think so…but what the hell? This doesn't make any sense." He shook his head.  
"Look closer." Shin'ichi stood up, stretching his arms.

Hotaka crunched is eyebrows, and then widened his eyes.  
"Wait, you don't mean-"  
"Yes. It's the only way."  
A smirk, "Loophole?"

"It abides by the contract."  
Hotaka slumped down onto the couch, "But still…" He wasn't sure.

Shin'ichi's face lost the glee and turned to stone, a hundred percent serious.  
"Can you do it?"

Hotaka licked his lips thinking, "..I don't know…I mean we never tested it…."  
Shin'ichi pointed to the board, "This has a ninety-seven percent chance of going flawlessly if you can. Most of the adjustments that'll occur will be minor enough to fix, and the three percent of failure is adding in the worst possible scenarios." He was fiddling with the white lotus in his fingers, before placing down, underneath the queen, "I need an answer right now. Not that you'll try or that there's a chance. It has to be a yes or no. Because if you can't, then our chances of losing are eighty eight percent."

The others stiffened.

"It's my job to create the impossible. Yours is to make it happen." He reminded the man of their parts.

Hotaka closed his eyes, attempting to picture the future, asking himself whether it was possible.

He didn't think he could.

But knew it wasn't his place to say.

A nod.

"I can do it." He lied.

Praying it wasn't going to come back to bite him in the butt.


	108. Dance of Death

**Dance of Death**

* * *

**March 24th, 2011**

* * *

Benjiro expected this to be the end of the chapter…for Yasuo to offer an explanation.

Because there were certainly a boatload he had to ask.

But it was rejected, the film continuing on without pause.

They made it to the northwest of the Earth Kingdom, to a town, larger than a stereotypical farm homes yet still with streets all mixing into each other.

There was a difference though.

Kuzon took charge.

Hotaka recovery was slow, each day he'd press his limits, seeming to think he could use torture to make his wounds heal.

But the avatar always made him rest; always made him take his time.

They had taken cash beforehand, but often found Kuzon disappearing, returning later with extra for food.

No questions asked.

Once Hotaka was capable of moving without being a liability, he did the most responsible and sensible thing he'd ever done.

He got a job.

He somehow managed to convince a blacksmith man to allow him to apprentice, originally for free, however after his assistance brought in better sales, the man was kind enough to offer him a weekly salary.

Seemed his mind of killing also offered him a wide span on weapons and how they were manufactured.

He'd bring in new ideas, test out different designs, would battle Kuzon with them.

One, striking his attention.  
Originally it was simply a tube, capable of turning into a staff, and spear.

But the two worked together to perfect it, adding in additional features, Kuzon worked for a week in order to keep it, doing pity work.

But shortly afterwards, he, Zaila, and Junior found a new occupation.

They went to school.

Uniforms and all, if there was one skill the four picked up during their time, it was lying.

Trying out their new names, they manage to forge documents and create relations with made up the towns creeps, who no one would ever ask the adults personally.

Kuzon and Zaila tested into the same grade, Junior held back only one year, surprisingly knowledgeable of the past thanks to his hours of reading.

But that didn't stop him from sticking with the other two.

Many times he'd sneak out of class and hang out in the back of theirs, remaining unnoticed for hours until they'd take a break, and then a teacher would come in demanding he return.

But it didn't matter.

They knew something was off with them.

Everyone did.

Sure, the older two were acceptable with people skills, making known without enemies, but they weren't close.

It was the three together, always.

Lunch, breaks, before school, after, during class.

It's not that they pushed the others away.

They just didn't dare let others in.

They were a trio that eyed the others with a suspicious eye, always waiting for the sign of a misstep.

For a person to report back.

They were ready to leave at a moment's notice.

But, for the part he could see, they were at peace.

Momentarily.

Without a doubt years were passing before his eyes, and every scene had a sign that said this wasn't going as well as the day before.

It took only a few months for Hotaka to grow fidgety, anxious, in need of battle.

Kuzon noticed, and began to do what he could to grow on his nerves.

To force a fight, hoping to bring out that blood lust on himself.

Because he wasn't ready to let this be ruined.

It wasn't enough.

By the time he was fourteen, Hotaka found a way into the black market.

And offered himself as an assassin for hire.

Behind the other's back.

The scene slowed, but to a scene Benjiro didn't quite understand.

It was the typical school dance, corny music, dimmed lights with fog, stupid decorations including bright colored streamers and balloons. Few chairs, a bar of snack foods on the side with a punch bowl of some pink contraption no one would dare touch.

They managed to somehow encourage students onto the floor, though there were quite a few who took the dancing to a level that forced teachers to intervene.  
Hotaka was in the back, a black/violet pin striped pants and vest piece over a white collared shirts, he showed very little interest to Misa, who was attempting with all her might to bring up a conversation.

Perhaps it was just him.

But Benjiro saw something in the back of his eye.

That darkness…the irritation that on a normal occasion would lead to a blood bath.

Benjiro decided this might be worth watching.

And immediately frowned.

Because Hotaka looked so familiar.

It was how he knew him in the present day.

As a fifteen year old.

As a ghost.

He would be dying soon.

Picking on Zaila was easy enough. She was wearing a faded pink dress with a scrounged chest top that showed the small curves she'd developed, spaghetti strapped while the skirt only reaching her knees with white shoe; her hair had once again grown long enough to almost completely cover her waist, though for the moment half was tied into a bun while the rest flowed behind her, illuminating her eyes.

Kuzon chose a striped dress shirt with slacks, he'd sprouted considerable, now many inches above her, the skeletal build was beginning to show evidence of his work outs, giving him a slightly less than awkward apparel.

Together, they were dancing in a moderate measure, but the music faded to a slow pace, and they didn't leave.

Junior hung in the back, now a preteen of healthy height and weight, a few girls wandered over to talk to him, and he managed them all, dancing a select songs without having to ask one, every girl in his grade and below targeting him for boyfriend of the future.

But when the two didn't evacuate the floor at the half beat song, he crunched his eyebrows.

"W-Wanna dance?" Misa asked, following Hotaka's eye.

"A slow song?" His shoulders sank.

Why he even agreed to participate in this Benjiro didn't understand.

Didn't seem like something he'd be into.

"Oh come on, it's easy." She pulled him onto the floor.

As they made it to the floor, spotlights were circling; a couple tracing passed them, Hotaka wasn't happy about it, but had excellent form.

Training from childhood in his mind, she messed up before him, stepping on his foot in heels, he didn't say anything, though flinched.

Spinning around, if he was to stamp a sign on his forehead reading 'this is stupid' it wouldn't have been any clearer than what was written on his face.

Benjiro felt pity for Misa, only attempting to have a good time.

But this wasn't the kind of person that was capable of it.

Again they were close and again she hit his foot, her face blushing at her mistakes.

"H-hey…you know your pretty good at this." She gave a weak smile.

He shrugged, "I'm a quick learner." He dismissed.

Two steps forward, one back, hand on waist, she was daring.

And broke halfway through the waltz to kiss him.

Hotaka grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down immediately, staring at her at first with enragement, but then turned to simple warning..

"Don't…do that…ever." He warned; his finger nails dug into her bare shoulders, no doubt to leave a bruise for later.

She backed up, scared of the look in his eyes.

"I'm…sorry…I just wanted to…"

And then something changed.

Hotaka's eyes widened, and his lips parted.

Immediately he jerked to the side, grabbing his head.

"What's wrong?" She asked, holding his arm.

He was still, mouthing something and then shook his head.  
"Oh…shit…sc-screw this!." He spun around and marched away, straight to Kuzon and Zaila, he grabbed Kuzon by the arm "Talk. NOW." He jerked him out, Zaila about to follow but Kuzon shook his head.

In the back of the gym were the airball fields; a few couples making out in the most disgusting way made the two decide to head into the cafeteria on the other side, Kuzon jerked his arm back.  
"Alright! You're gonna pull it outta it's socket…"

"Look, we got a problem-"  
"Can you PLEASE let this go?" Kuzon asked, "I know she's your sister…but I mean, you know me! I'm not goin to hurt her or do anything! We've been friends for six years! Can't you just let this go?"  
"What?" Hotaka had to think for a moment, "No! This doesn't have to do with that!" He shook his head.

Kuzon was shocked.

"Really? SO….you're ok with it?"

"No. Ima still kick your ass later for taking her here but that's besides the-"

"What's so wrong with it?"

Hotaka aligned his jaw.

"J-just don't go there."

"I want to keep her safe MORE than you, shouldn't that be enough?"

"No, because when I kill her I don't want YOU jumping to block before I finish with you."  
Kuzon laughed.

"Oh come on, can't you let your act down for a second?"  
At 'act' he flinched, and then shook his head.  
"I'm serious! Look we got an issue here!"

Kuzon sighed, "Fine then what?"

Hotaka pushed up his sleeve, pointing to his bond, "This. It's buzzing. They're getting closer."

Aware of what that meant, Kuzon froze.

And then became enraged.  
"Don't. Don't do this." He clenched his fists.

"What?" Hotaka was taken aback."  
"Don't use them as an excuse! It's not funny!"

Hotaka slapped his head.

"It's not a joke! They're seriously gettin close!"

"Stop it!" Kuzon screamed, "Just because your made at me doesn't mean you can try to ruin everything!"

"You're blaming this on me?"

"You've never been happy here! Don't think you can just try to pass it off! Especially with something like that!"

"Why the hell would I freakin blame the bond to get outta here?"

"Because you're bein an ass about me and Zaila." His face darkened.

Hotaka's nostrils flared.

"Well let's see, I was nearly beaten to freakin death cause of you and you aren't willing to be no touchy touchy with my sister? Yeah, I think I have a right to be pissed."

"You don't even care that much about her…" Kuzon folded his arms, "Ever since we met you just push her aside….and now your just acting how you think you're supposed to be."  
Hotaka's arm shook.

He took a deep breath.

"I swear, as soon as we're outta here ima kick your sorry ass."  
Kuzon adjusted his glasses.

"Let me repeat myself. I'm not leaving just because your bored."

"Allow ME to repeat myself. This is DAMN serious!"

"Rather than just being honest you want to blame the bond?"

"I'm not blaming! There's something bad coming, and I think you and I both know what that is."  
"Yeah. You're demonence. Look, I know you aint been happy here for a while and all…but this is better than the Fire Nation don't you think!"

Hotaka gawked at him.

"What the hell are you-"  
"I know about your stupid 'sick' days at work. I go by enough to notice when you're missing. And to pay attention when certain orders are missing or need recleaning. Especially when explain on you somehow manage to bring home a bundle of extra cash."  
Hotaka didn't seem affected.

"It's either fill out the pathetic number of bounties that make it out around here or go crazy ok? But that's NOT what this is about."  
"It never is."  
"Listen here you punk!" Hotaka grabbed his shirt, "This is not a joke!"  
"We got a good thing goin on here. Don't ruin it."  
"Good thing? Is that what you call hiding out in a damn flee infested apartment with your damn brother bout two absences away from explosion and every kid in this stupid town trying to pick a fight with us?"

"It's still better-"  
"For YOU." Hotaka clenched his hand, "It's all FOR YOU. While the rest of us are stuck just playing house."  
"The only one with the problem is you."

"Yeah, cause the other two don't understand how much you need a slap. Now come on, we're getting Auria and Mamoru and gettin outta here."  
Kuzon shook his head.

"No."  
Hotaka's pulled his hair in frustration.

"Are you REALLY this stupid!"

"We're not leaving just because you-"  
"The damn bond you idiot! That means your damn head is gonna be in lala land soon!"

"Right. Of course I will."  
"WHY would I freakin screw about this?"

"Cause you're getting mad that we aren't all handing over power the anymore. We're making our own decisions."  
"What?"  
"Why else would you have Mamoru stalk us?" He asked, "Yeah, we knew. Think we wouldn't notice how fixated he was to make sure we didn't get too close? We know you've been tellin him that us getting together would be the end of our group."  
Hotaka bit his lip.

It was true.

He had warned the youngest that the last thing that they could allow happen was to let those two get together.

And yes, he had been telling him to keep an eye on them.  
Kuzon felt brave.

And couldn't help himself.  
"We've been dating for the past three months, behind both your backs." He touched the lenses, "You said you'd kill me if I ever kissed her again. We've made out six times. And I'm still alive."  
Hotaka didn't care so much about that.  
It was the fact that he was TRYING to piss him off.

So he gave him his wish.

And punched him with airbending winding up, it was hard enough to throw him back in front of the gym.

"Have a death wish? FINE! You're DEAD!" Hotaka literally flew ten feet in the air, nearly smashing his fist into his head, Kuzon dodged quick enough, those outside screamed and ran inside.  
Grabbing the arm, Kuzon shifted to the right to pull Hotaka forward, which he responded with a bash to the chest with his foot.  
Kuzon stumbled, Hotaka threw his hand forward to blast an air against him, shooting the avatar through the window of the cafeteria, shattering upon impact with blood coating the pieces where they pierced his head.

He landed in skids, cursing before spitting out a chunk of red.

People gasped and screamed, Hotaka dashed through after him, now twirling a piece of glass as a weapon.  
Rolling backwards onto his feet, Kuzon grabbed his own piece, the two glaring before circling, waiting for one to make the move.  
one of the dark skinned, muscular teachers appeared behind Hotaka.

He grabbed his arm, "Drop it! Stop this right now!"

Hotaka's eyes were wide.  
"Let go of me if you value your life." He warned.

"I said drop it!"

Hotaka snapped his hand, the glass blasting into the man's neck.

Now they scattered, everyone, from Misa to the custodian, they yelled for cops and booked it.

"What the hell!" Kuzon screamed, "Y-you idiot!"

"We're leaving. If I gotta kill everyone here til they run us out, so be it." He grabbed a girl by the back of her dress, prepared to to nap her neck.  
She screamed.

Kuzon tackled him to the floor, stabbing him in the side.

Zaila helped the girl up but she ran off instead, bawling.

A chaperone attempted to pull Junior away, believing this unsafe and under the impression he was just a bystand.

He hit them, pulling out his dagger as a warning not to come close.

They left them.

Kuzon looked around, aware of the damage done.

They didn't have a choice now.

They had to leave.

His face turned red.

"You don't get it ok!" He screamed, punching him, "You never will! You're a demon! Killing's ALL YOU KNOW HOW TO DO!" He swiped his hand, fire swirling in an attack, catching all of the paper decorations into an inferno.  
"It's safe here! Why can't you let us have this!"

Hotaka kicked him, pinning him to the floor.

"Don't be an idiot! We knew this would happen!"

Zaila stepped forward, slapping both of them.

It caused a pause, her eyes strict, upset, it was enough to cause them to take a breath.

"WHAT is going on here?" She demanded to know.

Junior moved forward, feet crunching on the glass.

"They found us, so we're leavin. Then Ima kill your- what I'm finding out now- BOYFRIEND, and then very possibly you." Hotaka explained.

She let the killing part slide, adjusting her skirt of her legs, she closed her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Hundred percent."

Kuzon stuttered.  
"J-just stop. They aren't going to find us…they can't…cause…they aren't here…they aren't…" His denial was pathetic, repeating himself.

He grabbed a glass and nearly tackled Hotaka.

"Just admit it! Just….say it's not real!"  
Kuzon was breathing deeply.

Zaila licked her lips.

Hotaka dusted himself off, glancing over their now ruined dress clothes, he grabbed Kuzon, staring him straight in the eye with a sober voice.

"You oughta know by now, nothing's permanent with us. We were lucky to stay this long." He loosened his grip, "We have to go. Now."

Kuzon hung his head, shoulders crunched in.

"But…but…it was…here…they…"  
He finally was settled on the floor, hiding his face into crunched knees.

"I don't want them back…I…I don't want them…not in my head again…." He whispered

Hotaka turned to Junior.

"Get your friends to tell us their position." He ordered, "Then see if there's anything you can do to stall them."

Glancing at his brother, he nodded.  
"On it." He ran into the darkest corner of the room, fading into nothing.

"We better go change, and then get out of here." Zaila's voice was depressed, disappointed, "I don't think either of you two should go anywhere but to the next city though…people will probably not be the most calm around you now. I'll bring our stuff. Just find a place to rendezvous and have Mamoru pick me up."  
Hotaka agreed to this, and she left, not before patting Kuzon on the shoulder and offering a comforting kiss on the cheek.

Kuzon was still, not wishing to have to face this.  
Hotaka cleared his throat.

"We don't have much time. You can't just cry bout this. You aint a kid no more. You gotta lead em with me." Hotaka scorned him.  
"They aren't kids either." Kuzon muttered, "They shouldn't need us to tell them what to do."  
"They need us in order to know there's still order. We have a deal going. If you're going to freak out every time we have to sacrifice somethin, you aint gonna get nothing done."  
Stretching his legs in front of him, Kuzon wiped his cheeks.

"It's going to get harder, isn't it?"

Hotaka nodded.  
"I have a feeling this isn't going to last much longer."

* * *

It would have been preferred for everyone to learn their part over the course of a month.

Give time for practice, review, recollection.

Commit it to memory, have Shin'ichi nag them over and over again the importance of them sticking to their roles.

Under most situations, the groups would have attempted to piece together what they can, figuring out what he had up his sleeve.

But given the situation, they had three days.

As far as they could tell, he had only plotted out until Benjiro was safe.

After that, how he planned to kill Lijuan wasn't disclosed.

Huyu and Hotaka were the only ones in on it.

Not even Mamoru was permitted, being told that he probably wouldn't allow Shin'ichi to risk it otherwise.

He allowed the ignorance to bliss.

Shin'ichi knew he was in no shape to fight as it stood, and therefore didn't want to wait too long before launching the assault, fearing his ability to be able to even remain standing diminish.

Hotaka constantly pestered him to force his stamina, run a few drills or a few pre-battle spars.

Shin'ichi responded by taking a nap.

This time they traveled the old fashion way, aircraft with the exception of Mamoru, Hotaka, Huyu, and Nao, traveling by shadows in order to _'Pick up a few things'._

They met up before the end of day, breezing through Fire Nation borders, and within an hour of the volcano.

They would make their move before dawn the next day.

There was no hotel this time, ruffing it for a night, Shin'ichi already passed out for the night, needing his brain and body to be fully rested for the next day's events.

Nao lifted her hands, moving away from Mamoru's head, he opened his eyes.

And nodded.

"It's good." He informed her.

Illusions were her part.

Perfecting them, no more armature mistakes, Mamoru was the best person to judge this, being the most observant even out of Hotaka and Shin'ichi, little details such as time and lighting positioning never escaping his notice.

Not to mention a hundred percent un sympathetic with mistakes.

Nao gave a relieved sigh, shaking her head to clear the images from her head.

Her mind was throbbing from projecting so much.

She never used her gift this much, not even as an archer.

She needed a break until the next day.

"Good." She rubbed her sweaty palms on her thighs, clearing them off, "Man, guess I'm almost nervous for tomorrow."  
"Don't be. Shin'ichi said that this will work. So it will."  
"Putting a bit of faith in him aren't you?" She asked with a smile.

To the side of her she looked at Huyu, attempting to breathe slowly, Emi having fallen asleep on his shoulder again.

Eita was drawing in the floor, getting her mind clear while Izumi was triple checking her supplies and using Iwao as the supervisor.

Kenji was tinkering with his cameras, dusting off the lenses though it was evident he'd droop into sleep soon.

"No. I'm having faith in you guys. He believes you can pull it off. So I'm trusting you can."

Nao lifted her lips in a smile.

"Well that's a bit out of character for you don't you think?"

Mamoru layed back, taking a deep sigh."  
"I don't really think I have a character to be out of."

"Course you do. You're the creepy, solitude guy, Mr. Solo show."

"I'm just the guy that does what he's told."

"And is an awesome drunk."  
"Oh shut up."

Nao smiled.

It was silent, she hugged her shoulders from the cold, it was times like this she almost regretted her sleeves robe.

But, then again, hers was fashioned so much she wasn't sure it even qualified as a robe anymore.

Mamoru took in a breath.  
"So, you plan to seduce Shin'ichi after all of this is over?"

Nao raised her eyebrows.

"We aren't even together anymore. Or…playing like how we were. If he wouldn't then why would he now."  
"Relationships are weird like that."  
She gave him that much.

"Still. I guess I just didn't realize…"  
"How broken he was?" Mamoru finished.

She felt bad for saying it.

"I told you. People don't stay with us. They find reasons to leave. Or Shin'ichi gives them theirs."

Nao lifted her head.

"I refuse to be a guy who has to control every step I make."  
Mamoru blinked.

"Did you know he broke up with Auria right as soon as soon as we found out they were closing in on us? When we were kids, that is." Mamoru explained.

Nao crunched her eyebrows.

"No…I thought you guys said they were like, love birds. Even Hotaka said that if she hadn't died Shin'ichi probably woulda proposed soon as he was sixteen."  
"Probably earlier, but then, she was the only girl any of us had been around so, it probably wouldn't have been as black or white now." Mamoru added in, "But that's not the point. It's that, when there's danger, he understands what it is Hotaka and I live by twenty four seven."  
"That you can't have anyone close?" Nao recalled the discussion at the bar.

He nodded.

"I told you…or I think I did…I still don't remember most of that night." He confessed, "That he didn't grow up like us. Hotaka's and I have been pretty much grown up with everyone hating us or fearing us. Even Auria…she knew she was an outcast and never had sort of just clung to Hotaka…using him as her crutch. But Shin'ichi-even in your world-has never been able to grasp the idea of it just being him. Only him. And that's why the Masters and Prodigies do things like this to him. Because…no matter who's plan he follows, he has to learn to be dependent on only himself."

"But he's told me that. During fights and everything…he's never seemed to focus on anyone."

Mamoru shook his head.

He could explain.

But, it wasn't worth it.

Too complicated for them to understand.

"Just get some rest." He ordered.

She glanced at him, and then nodded, closing her eyes.

As soon as he was sure she was unconscious he stood up, walking slightly out.

He was aware Huyu followed him, and gave him the corner of his eye.

"Explain to me how we went from planning to kill you people because of everything you've done, to helping you take out your people's bosses?"

"Fate's just a giant joke. A play to mess with people."

Huyu twitched his mouth in a smirk, touching the back of his head at the freshly cut hair, he was slightly relieved at this.

Saved him some trouble, and didn't look so odd whenever his energy made it turn white and spike up.  
"You can say that again."

Mamoru took a deep breath.

"You saw it right? The vision that Lion turtle gave me."

Huyu frowned, and then nodded.

Mamoru looked at him, and then let out a breath.

"No matter what happens, my loyalty remains to Shin'ichi. I don't care if his position is to change to just kill the entire world. I will protect him with my life. You understand that?"

Another nod.

"My loyalties to myself. To whatever I see fit. If Shin'ichi gets in the way of that, and I assume he will, I'll kill him."  
"No." Mamoru shook his head, "You don't admit it, but you ideals are the same as Benjiro's. You focus on him. He will be the one against Shin'ichi."

"Two guardians, protecting two people who are going to come down to a death match can't coincide right?" Huyu asked.

"Nope."

Mamoru scanned over his threat.

Huyu, dark skinned, dressed in white, white hair that spiked out of his face and a given smirk.

Him.

Pale skinned, dressed in black, black hair that fell partially over his face and a line of a mouth.

How fitting.

"Try to stay off the sharp end of my sword til then, aight?" Huyu offered him a truce handshake.

Mamoru was still for only a second, and then accepted, "I'd just watch the shadows from now on."

Huyu smirked and then slapped him on the back in a friendly gesture, "Right."

Mamoru raised his eyebrow.

And then rolled his eyes.

"Let's go. You gotta start putting on your make up soon. Gotta look nice for the battle right?"  
Huyu made a face at him.

"You people owe us big after this, you know."

"Put it on our tab."

* * *

Since then, they had no peace.

They were running every day, stopping only when it was essential for health purposes, and even then it was only for a few hours.  
Junior was constantly working with the shadows, whether it was teleporting them across great distances or requesting aid for location purposes, multiple times he'd pass out from exhaustion and have to have either Hotaka or Kuzon carry him.

They'd flee to the Water Tribe, Air temples, each time finding it impossible.

They were tracking them too quickly.

Shadow travel or not, the others had their ways of finding them.

Slowly they began to lose ground.

Hotaka had an iron grip on Kuzon's wrist, pulling him faster than he could run, sweat running down his face, he held Zaila's hand, trying to help her keep with Junior pulling the rear.

They were being chased, Benjiro could hear the other's only seconds behind.

"Mamoru! Stall em!" Hotaka called out.

Junior nodded spinning around, he stepped in the shadow of a tree, throwing his arms forward, they lifted as blades, chopping the trees behind them into timber,

Down they fell, Junior clenched his side, and glanced as the road blocks caused the pursuers only seconds to overcome, but seconds that matter.

His imaged darkened, losing color until it was black, it shot off, connecting to the three, it lifted upward and swallowed them, transporting them many miles away, into a familiar part of the forest.

One Benjiro swore he'd seen before.

In a dream.

Or, better yet, a nightmare.

Breathing deeply, Junior rolled onto his stomach, the other three already on their feet.

"Well well, you four certainly aren't children anymore." The voice they recognized, Kaimu perched on a tree branch with his sword carving into the bark.

All of them lost color.

Hotaka pushed Kuzon back, "Junior get him outta here!" He brought out his blade, prepared to fend off Kaimu.

Junior jumped to his feet, immediately embracing Kuzon as a cloud of black covered them, an airblast threw both of them a good distance before they were taken, knocking the two back, Kuzon immediately grabbed his brother, placing himself behind to receive the worse of the crash.

Against a tree trunk, he coughed but got to his feet, Zaila jumped in front of them, prepared to fight when Chiasa appeared.

One look of the position and she lifted her head.

"It's over. Surely you can see this much." She sighed.

Touching a strand of her hair, she didn't consider them a threat.

Hotaka took a couple of steps back, standing in front of his sister, weighing his options.

Kuzon tightened his grip on Junior's arm, no doubt anxious about the next few moments.

Those who'd been chasing them already caught up, Takeshi leading the pack, the prodigy of air and earth behind him.

Naomi came from the opposite direction, Lijuan at her tail.

A grinned poisoned their faces.

"My oh my, they certainly have grown." She tossed her head, "Truly beautiful if I may say so myself."

Junior wrestled out of Kuzon's hold, jumping to his feet with his blade pulled.

"Stay away from my brother!" He demanded.

Hotaka slapped his head, aware that that was pretty stupid.

Naomi laughed at him.

"How adorable." Lijuan agreed.

Junior was about to charge at her when Hotaka grabbed his shoulder, telling him to think.  
Takeshi glanced them over.

"You four have caused much more trouble than I believe any of you are willing to repay." He took a step closer.

"You owe me a hella lotta blood that I'm sure you aint all that happy to hand over, so why don't we call it even?" Hotaka asked.

Takeshi shook his head.

"Unfortunately for you, it does not work that way."

Kuzon gasped, clenching his head, Hotaka tsked his teeth.

He couldn't lower his guard or they'd charge him.

But Kuzon needed him to flood the bond.

A quick glimpse and he considered the possibilities of Zaila and Junior being able to hold them back.

Not very high.

Kuzon bit down on his lip, attempting to use the pain to keep him sane. Aware it was slipping he grabbed an extra knife and stabbed his thigh, blood seeping through the brown pants as he cried out in the pain from both the wound and his mind.  
"I find this rather boring. Can I kill him now?" Kaimu jumped down, pointing his sword at Hotaka.

"I believe we ought to test how strong our little puppet has become, and I see no better teacher than his teacher."  
Hotaka glanced at Kuzon, face turning red with his eyes squeezed closed, panting.

Hugging his shoulders, Kuzon couldn't breathe.  
"I'm stronger than him. No matter who's intentions he has, yours or his own, I'm still capable of knocking him on his ass in seconds."  
"It's been three years since we last tested. Perhaps he'll surprise even you." Chiasa assured.

Kuzon choked, his eyes watery, the other Junior looked at him in uncertainty.

"What about her hmm? I don't believe she has any use?" Kaimu pointed to Zaila.

"Hell no. I got dibs on that brat." Naomi wiggled her fingers, closing them into a fist.

Hotaka's plan was pathetic, but the best he could think of.

He jumped him.

Pinning Kuzon to the tree, he pressed his blade to the neck, pricking the skin, blood trickled to his shirt, he added enough pressure to make the avatar gasp in shock.

Anymore and he'd do serious damage.

"Hotaka!" Zaila took a double look at him.

She couldn't turn around and help without lowering her guard.

"If they take him, then I'll kill him. If he looks me in the eyes and it's not him, then I swear I'll kill him. You got that!" He screamed at those behind him.

Kuzon's eyes lifted weakly, looking at Hotaka.

The others behind him were silent.

"You'll kill your avatar?" Takeshi asked, "I suppose we have more in common than you'd like to admit."  
Hotaka clenched his fist, spinning around, pointing his weapon at him.

"I'd need another thousand demons in me to be pushed down to your level." He declared.

Takeshi smiled.

"What a fool you are." Kuzon's whispered.

Hotaka whipped around in time to see the avatar blast him back, Hotaka back flipped, regaining ground, his eyes widened, watching Kuzon stepped forward, his eyes dark.

Not Kuzon.

He grabbed his weapon and opened it to a staff, pointing it at Hotaka.

"Let's see you kill me." He challenged.

Zaila was about to interfere when Naomi grabbed her.

Turning around and launching a rock, she found Lijuan distracting her, Junior attempting to assist.

Hotaka jumped over the staff and moved to attack him.

Running his hand over the metal, the weapon transformed into double blades, fire bursting from the sides, he attacked.

Slash by slash, there were multiple times that he nearly left a mark, Hotaka avoiding by only inches.

Takeshi laughed at this, Zaila stomped her foot, bringing forth multiple rocks to hit the others, Junior lifted his shadows to retrain them.

It did little good.

Hotaka rolling back, Kuzon glared at him.

"If you don't fight back, I'm going to kill you." He warned.

Hotaka smirked, chuckling on the inside.

"Like I'd ever let YOU kick me around." He brought out his weapon, charging him, increasing his speed to ensure an advantage.  
The battle continued, the same formula Benjiro recalled, from Zaila managing to push away and becoming injured by Kuzon's hand, to Hotaka going mad and nearly destroying Kuzon, stopped only when the others intervened.

Benjiro closed his eyes.

He knew what was coming.

And didn't want to see it.

He felt it.

He didn't need the visual to go along with it.

But the spirit wouldn't allow him to stop here.

He had wanted to know about their past.

He had wanted to know all there was.

What made everyone who they were.

And these were it.

"Hotaka!" Zaila panted, Takeshi had his dagger to her neck.

Hotaka thrashed around, Delun keeping a firm group, hissing in his ear for him to calm down.

He threw his head back to catch his, dashing forward but instead found Kaimu stopping him, flipping him onto his back.

He struggled but was defeated, a devil in his eyes.

"Shin'ichi, come here." Takeshi motioned for him.

Obeying, Kuzon took over the knife, gripping it to Zaila's skin.

"Now here's how it'll go." Kuzon spoke for them, "We're going back to the Fire Nation, no struggles or issues. You even think about it and it'll go bad real fast."

It wasn't his voice.

Too flat.

Too serious.

Too deadly.

Hotaka pressed his head to the floor, thinking, understanding how pointless this truly was.

Naomi handcuffed him, Zaila as well, she was forced to move, tears streaming down her face with Junior behind her.

The sternness in Kuzon's eyes left, returning his mind to his body, he shrunk, kicking pebbles along the way as they jerked Hotaka upward and forced him to move.

He walked quickly, moving to Kuzon's side.

"You're more powerful than them." He whispered, "Sooner you learn that, sooner you're free."

Kuzon froze.

Hotaka did as well.

"I'm never free." He lifted his head, a mutter beneath his breath.

"Only if you never fight it." Hotaka reminded him.

The others gathered in a circle, watching them.

Waiting.

Hotaka let his hands drop to the floor, revealing his hands were free.

The next moment was slowed.

Or, perhaps only in his mind it was.

"I never said I wouldn't fight." Kuzon closed his eyes.

He brought his hand around.

And stabbed him in the stomach.

Hotaka was invincible.

The Achilles. The warrior without mercy, who couldn't be compared to.

Benjiro too often forgot he died.

Too often took for granted what it was he went through.

But seeing this.

He could never imagine the spirit without seeing this.

Blood tore down in a rush, with half of the midriff bare, Benjiro was capable of seeing the wound extend and then coat over in red.

Hotaka's eyes were still, haunted, he looked at Kuzon in complete shock.

Kuzon's were wet, tears spilling over' his hand glimmered in the liquid.

The day was still, silent.

Only the drops of blood breaking the air.

Until the scream rang through the trees.

"HOTAKA!" Zaila shrieked, lung pitched high, she was fast.

Moving to his side, Lijuan grabbed her immediately, keeping her a couple of good feet back.

It didn't matter.

"HOTAKA!" She cried again pushing the waterbender away, her hair was grabbed and she was pulled back, arms gripping her to slowly drag her back.

Kicking, screaming, she did whatever she could, bawling her brother's name over and over.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Junior was right next to her, Naomi being his captor.

Biting, scratching whatever he could do, he broke away and was caught, unable to meet the elder two at the death pool.

"LET ME GO! GET OFF!" He threw himself around in every direction, doing anything and everything, "HELP US! KILL THEM!" He ordered the shadows.

But they didn't move.

They didn't respond.

Kuzon was trying to speak, capable of blocking out the other two.

He shut his eyes, allowing the flood to overcome his cheek before he jerked his arm out.

Pulling out the blade, even more of the blood fell, watering the grass, he opened them only slightly.

"I'm sorry." Kuzon began, and then lost his subtlety, "I'm sorry. I'm so…so sorry! I didn't mean-I!" He shook his head, dropping the dagger in disbelief of his actions, "I-I swear! Hotaka I swear I…"  
Takeshi jerked him backwards, looking over the victim.

And smiled.

"No! Hotaka! I-I I'm sorry! I-I swear I…" Kuzon didn't fight like the other two.

He was taken by Delun, more focused on shielding the image than taking him.

It was slow, but the three were taken, their yells still echoing the forest.

Hotaka had slipped to the floor, finding the warmth of his own blood soaking his pants and shirt.

Hand pressed to the wound, his eyes were glazed over, actual tears from the pain.

He refused to let them fall.

Attempting to self-heal was pointless, his focus not there. He gasped, coughing heavily and then regretted it, head feeling heavier and heavier.

Takeshi stood over the body.

And pulled out a gun.

"We ought to have done this years ago. I suppose it's only by nature that the success eliminates the mistakes." He tilted his head.

Hotaka lifted his head, glaring in the weak way his eyes allowed, slowly losing that vibrant color.

No answer.

"I can assure you there is no eternal peace awaiting you're kind." Takeshi smirked, clicking to turn off the safety, "Only a hell to bid out your punishment."

Hotaka managed to push himself to a tree trunk, resting his head on the trunk.

He clenched his teeth, lips now stained red.

"I'm the mistake that comes back to bite you in the ass." Hotaka managed out, "I'm the failure that'll haunt you til karma can act on its own. Even after death. Remember that."

Takeshi looked skeptical.

And pulled the trigger.

And the bullet hit just above Hotaka's head.

The teen looked up, aware it'd barely skimmed his head, and then back to Takeshi.

Who then tossed the gun to the floor.

"I owe you no kindness. Let your death without relief. Enjoy your last few minutes." He turned and left.

Hotaka cursed at him, holding his side with gasps.

Slowly, he forced himself onto the floor, and managed to crawl towards the gun.

His hand was trembling when he picked it up, and as he took aim towards Takeshi, his breaths were slow.

He pulled the trigger, only to hear the empty cartridge.

"Son of a bitch." He threw it to the side.

He rolled onto his back, closing his eyes with deep breaths.

It was slow.

Pulling himself with his forearms, he managed only a few feet, onto a slightly grassier portion, he laid down, hand cluctching wound.

Bond marked arm raised, examining the mark.

He gave a weak smile.  
"This burns more than anything." He wheezed, speaking aloud for his own benefit, "At least…..I know he'll keep up his end now." It sank back to his side.

Benjiro wished it would end there.

That it would simply have the cut scene.

But it remained for many minutes.

Five…maybe ten, Hotaka having given up hope.

He accepted death.

He mouthed the seconds, as Mamoru would.

Counting.

How long until he'd stop breathing.

It took a total of fifteen minutes for his chest to stop rising and falling.

And only then, did the vision fade out into white.


	109. Cosplay Camera

**Cosplay Camera**

* * *

**March 25th, 2011**

* * *

Boots.

Travelers, fighters.

Not healed, but of definitely of female brand, they echoed down the volcano's underground path.

The Master's ears flinched, he lowered his head, black hair falling over his eyes; he sighed.

_'So he's going to be rough…'_

About a story above the ground it was slightly caved in, a rock for sitting and footing, as well as a decent view of the entrance.

He dropped down, dusting off the dirt from his black suit.

The master looked at his opposite; the two dominate firebenders now facing off.

"We told him to come alone." The boy reminded her.

Nao tossed her head, the hair pulled out of the way with a headband; it added less of the effect.

"And we have a bet going. Have you heard?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"And his approach is by distractions?"

"Something along that line. He doesn't even tell us all this stuff you know."

She paused, and then leaned closer.

"So…are you Zeki or Zheng?"

Rolling his eyes, he adjusted the mask on his face.

"It makes no difference. Refer to me as whichever name you prefer. Or, just turn around now and save me this trouble."  
"Ooh. Yeah, I don't really think that's an option right now. See, I was told to keep you two busy, so I plan to."  
"Two?"

"Of course. You and your brother are a package deal. I was told you always fight together in order to improve speed and confusion. He's probably hiding around here right? Waiting to pop out?" Nao waved in random directions, hoping to make her point.

Zeki/Zheng crunched his eyebrow.

"You're pathetic."

"Now you sound like Mamoru."  
"Do you refuse to back down? If not, then I'd prefer for this to procede already. Shin'ichi will not be able to slip pass here, and he's aware of that, so he's taking one of the other routes. If I finish up early here I can go assist them in their areas."

"You make it sound as though it will be quick. I wouldn't take me lightly. I am a master after all."

"As am I. But there's a difference." He took stance, "I've been training all my life."

Nao gave an easy laugh.

"You're just a boy. Not even gift equipped right? Don't be so quick to underestimate me."  
"Take your own advice." He launched a fire ball at her.

* * *

Nakajima shook his head.

"Pathetic. You think You're gonna be able to do any good here? I believe we've seen the outcome of this battle." He grinned.

Eita shifted her head.  
Readjusting her goggles over her eyes, she cracked her knuckles.

"Don't even think for a second you got a chance. We aint no prissies."  
"He sends the GIRLS to handle me…it's just pathetic!"

"I'm a prodigy and Eita's has the force to match us." Emi reminded, "I'd be a bit more concerned if I were you."

Izumi moved behind, this being a duo battle, she wouldn't take part.  
Nakajima laughed.

"I'm superior to her. And look around airbender, we're in a cave. You're fancy wind tricks aren't going to be as much use here. The nerd might as well have handed me this battle."

"We do have a slightly higher risk going than this battle." Emi reminded him, "Aren't you at all concerned with the plan?"

He scoffed.  
"Well, with the magma round that emo shadow boy can't just teleport in without riskin the shifting lights and all. He's not around here, I know that much. And the fire heads on top are battling out, no chance for him to slip passed there, guess he made the wrong bet and chose the north entrance. Lijuan's got that base covered. He comes within looking distance of her and it's finished, and these are the only entries to the heart of this rock. I don't think his odds look good. And minute we got control of him and the rest of you are creamed."

Eita adjusted her new gloves, she returned to a t-shirt and pants, barefoot, she didn't seem worried about anything other than this battle.  
"I'd watch your own odds. I don't care if you have M….Osamu's orders. I get Lijuan if I kill you. And I swear Ima make sure I got her blood on my hands."

"For Ushio?"

"That's right you son of a bitch."

"All talk."  
"Then I'll let my fists back it up!" She charged him.

He jumped out of the way of her punch, only to find a rock about to be smashed into his head.

Swinging out of the way, his foot hit the floor, kicking up a pillar to throw her upwards.

Emi jumped forward, creating a bubble to lighten the fall, she turned around and blasted Nakajima, who locked his feet into the floor in order to keep stance.

Eita jumped at him, a roundhouse kick that he caught and deflected, she grabbed his hand and managed to pull him over her shoulder, attempting to hit his windpipe with her elbow, he threw a rock to knock her back, her knee still managing to force its way into the stomach.

"GO!" She demanded of Izumi.

The waterbender didn't even hesitate, running passed the scene and to the depth of the cave.

Nakajima lifted his head, and then shook it.

"Getting your medic prepared or what?" He shoved her off, kicking her stomach.

"Something along that line." Emi managed to contain her smile.

* * *

"Well well, you certainly aren't making this difficult are you?" Lijuan asked.

She was seated upon a block of ice.

In the center of the volcano, the magma was crawling around them in warning, more so for Lijuan than the others.

Yet for the time being she allowed it, instead managing to keep the air crisp, breath almost visible with the liquid coming close to solidifying.

Shin'ichi blinked.

"The rules of the agreement still apply. If I'm to kill you, I'm going to have to take a few risks."

Mamoru stood in front of him, Huyu and Hotaka slightly to the side.

Hotaka retracted his blade.

Lijuan lifted her hand, and the avatar twitched, only slightly.

A smile.

"So, you've been flooded hmm?" She took a step closer, "That does well for now, but you do realize that it doesn't save you from direct contact." Twiddling her fingers she grinned, "One touch from me, and I can assure you your views will change."

"Well that aint gonna happen, bitch." Hotaka didn't have patience, appearing behind her in an instance, she swirled around, forming an ice rod to intercept his blade, her's shattered, but did its job of deflecting.

She vanished from his sight, playing her gift; he closed his eyes immediately, allowing for instinctive navigation.

Mamoru has his bond.

Currently pulsating in alerts of danger, he was able to follow her actions, catching her range to ensure there enough room, the cube of ice melted into water, about to drown him when Huyu pulled the water for himself, wrapping it around him, he took a step back and then forced it forward. Throwing her arm, it flew upward, Shin'ichi stepped slightly forward, freezing it into ice spikes; they would have done serious damage had she not melted to rain.

Shaking her head, she scoffed at him.  
"Please my dear, do give me more credit than that."

Again she vanished from sight, this time however, Hotaka swearing under his breath, Shin'ichi was pushed away by Mamoru, grabbing his shirt to fling him behind him; he pulled out his dagger.

To his left, he didn't even scratch her cloth, she adjusted her footing, bringing a leg around to hit him, he ducked, sweeping the second leg, she placed her hand on the floor to catch herself, managing to smash her foot into his stomach, he was pushed back, but kept balance, managing to grab her arm and force her to the floor, a shadow wrapped around her wrists.

"Go!" He barked at Huyu, who had remained stiff for the previous seconds.

Reality snapped back and he nodded, sprinting into the depth of the mountain.

Water dashed out, slicing Mamoru's arm, he released and she managed back to her feet, throwing an iceball to smash him into the wall.

Hotaka managed sight again, near pounding her head but she dodged.

A quick glance at the direction Huyu had ran off in and she shrugged.

"So long as he doesn't have a body I suppose he's useless." She focused on Hotaka.

He bawled up his fist, and began striking.

Stabs, jabs, kicks, spins, she was skilled.

An exceptional fighter.  
Shin'ichi stepped forward to offer assistance but Mamoru slid in front of him, "Not yet." He hissed before again shoving him so hard the man stumbled back.

He aligned his jaw, annoyed.

This time, Hotaka's aims were missed.

Lijuan slipped in illusions, false fighter and took his flustering as an advantage, landing a blow on his center that caused him to cringe.

She bashed her hand on the back of his head, knocking awat his conscious, he slipped to the floor.

Cautiously she stepped over him.

"How disappointing. I recall him being of…a larger challenge." Tossing her head, the smile on Lijuan's face was despicable.

Shin'ichi tensed.

And then took stance.

"Outta training I suppose." Mamoru passed off, "You won't have that problem with me."  
Lijuan laughed.

"After how much you've spent sucking up to us you're going to try and make a stand? Please my dear that is a joke."  
Mamoru crunched his eyebrows.

He was about to dismiss, but realized how key this could be.

To stall.

"That doesn't even matter."  
"Of course it does. After all, how long do you plan to keep from your brother how much you've done for him."  
Mamoru gave a glance back at Shin'ichi, who gave a bewildered look.

"I don't know what you're referring to."  
"Oh I'm sure you do. Would you like to inform him or shall I?"

"It's none of his business." He counted the moments since Huyu sprinted off.

A hundred counts.

He needs at least another sixty to meet in the center.

And then a thirty for the ritual.

"But I'm sure he'll be fascinated."

Shin'ichi met Mamoru's eyes.

"What's she talking about?" He played along.

Mamoru wasn't sure.  
If he didn't have to, it'd be much preferred not to say anything.

If this was to proceed, he didn't have much of a choice.

"I…may have been covering for you in a few areas." He managed out.  
"Few? Isn't he adorable being generous. I'll put it this way: there is a very specific reason why we allowed you to keep your identity of Shin'ichi. There was no one left to identify you." She clapped her hands.

Shin'ichi's face softened, "So…you've been."  
"Biting the bullet for you." She smiled, "You should just ask him about Hotak-"  
Now THAT he wouldn't allow permitted.

"Shut up!" Mamoru yelled.

Anything but that.

Lijuan backed up, finding a shadow about to lock her in place, she fixed her stepping.

Water shot at him in bullets; he dodged professionally before taking out an extra knife and launching it at her.

She caught it and exchanged, he ducked and pushed her to the farthest wall from Shin'ichi, who stood in uncertainty.

"Go on dear. Tell him. See what he thinks of you then." She hissed at him.

Never.

He'd confess for everything else.

But not that.

Her image disappeared.

He shook his head, keeping his eyes closed, to not be fooled, a shadow informed him she had slipped out.

He spun around, unable to see, hear or feel her near him.

The guardians bond wouldn't work now.

_'Where?'_ He gritted his teeth to the shadows.

A shadow pushed him right in front, he gave a blinded movements, aware when he hit only when the shadows informed him he did.

Three times, they must have been minimal, nothing that would be good.

But after twenty counts he found all his senses flooding him, and a sharp pain in his side.  
She stabbed him.

Only an inch in and not in a vital point, but it made him freeze momentarily.

She brought her arm back with the frozen spear to have another strike.

Shin'ichi was quick.

Stepping forward, he managed to drag him out of her range and to the side.

Mamoru cursed, and then had a shadow heal him.

"You cannot possibly hope to defeat me on your own. I've been playing around, you see. And you still couldn't make a difference. I only need a touch of Shin'ichi and he is mine. How long do you think he can evade?"

"A lot longer than you'd suspect." Shin'ichi growled.  
Mamoru hushed him.

"Don't underestimate me." He warned.

The entire volcano jumped.

The three shot upwards, looking, feeling the energy in the air.

It was faint.

But from the tunnel, there was a light, no doubt reaching to the clouds.

To the spirit world.  
"What?" Lijuan gasped.

* * *

"They did it!" Nao gave heave of relief.

Outside the cavern, she could see the beam disappear into the night; she wiped the sweat off her brow, and allowed the illusions to drop.

She felt faint, falling slightly back; Izumi immediately came to help her, cloaking her head in water for the head ache.

She gave a silent thank you.

Three screens were in front of her.

One of Zeki/Zheng.

One of Nakajima.

And one of Lijuan.

Everyone wore a camera, allowing her to follow the battles, each person's actions/reactions.

But now.

The prize was their expressions.

"What?" Zeki/Zheng looked at their opponent.  
"Sorry man. I wasn't for playing her either. But we just had to win this one." Kenji voice came through, no doubt smiling.

He knew they were looking at him and not the fake Nao. "How…what did you-" Lijuan was speechless, focusing on those in front of her.

Mamoru was slightly in the shot.

Because he didn't have the camera.

The complexion had been the hardest to match for his partner, layer upon layer to make it appear as though Shin'ichi, his hair black and in his face, styled as Shin'ichi's had grown. He was wearing Shin'ichi's glasses, though she saw them drop to the floor.

Becase Huyu was against wearing them from the start.

On the floor, unconscious, would be a brown hair dyed Iwao.

"Got ya." Mamoru gave a legitimate smile.

* * *

This wasn't Kuzon.

To Benjiro, the beings were separate. Two…different people.

Kuzon was clever, admirable, easy going, brave, and handled pressure like a wussy.

One that wasn't afraid to show when he was scared.

But never allowed it to cause him from moving on.

And would overcome it whenever he had to put on a face for others.

He was a person.

An actual…reasonable, person.

The person in front of him was cold.

An aura of frost, of warning.

A flash in his eye that said not to mess with him, of unforgiving, of danger.

The arc of his body, straight, stiff, no tremble.

Not Kuzon.

Even if they had shared the appearance, there was always a change….a difference in heart.

Now, it was gone.

His hair was groomed to the side, still long in the front, though divided to frame his face rather than fall in front, with the back neatly fixed; he wore a white cotton shirt, and grey slacks, much like his normal apparel today.

Yasuo was before him.

"It's been some time, Kuzon."  
He blinked.

"I'd prefer if you never refer to me using that name again. Avatar Shin'ichi is the title I've taken and I'd appreciate it if you'd accept that." He blinked.

His voice was ice, lacking any feeling that wasn't hostile.

Yasuo nodded his head, understanding.

"Very well then, Shin'ichi. I hadn't expected you to be able to block out my interference both times you made the bond. I had originally hoped to speak to you when you and Hotaka decided to visit the Southern Water Tribe, however-"  
"Neither one of us had wished to hear any of your explanation. Takeshi taught me a few tricks that came in handy."  
"And yet you choose to face me now?"

"Curiosity has gotten the better of me I suppose."  
"You wish for clarification?"  
"No." Shin'ichi shook his head, "I heard enough of the tale. I'm quite sure it's clear enough, even if I was to hear your excuse."  
"Then what can I do for you?" He asked.

Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses.

"I want to know why I wasn't told from the beginning. Why did you allow me to wonder into their hands, and learn from them?"

Yasuo gave a sigh.

"You…just turned fourteen, is that correct?"

Shin'ichi nodded.

"It's been seven years since then. And you've grown more than I've seen many adults grow their entire lives. You must understand, you began as a child. One without knowledge of what was going on, of anything. You were pure and innocent, explaining to you what there was for you wasn't something I had the heart to do."  
"Even as a child I was capable of handling more than most. Rather than sending me in blind it would have been beneficial for me to have an idea that people might try to find me."  
"And what would you have done? Would you have hidden? Would you have waited in isolation for them to come and find you."  
"I would have avoided them. Be cautious of signs. Not go with them when the freakin offered me a job!" He stomped his foot, crunching his eyebrows.

Yasuo didn't believe him.

"It was the safest option for-"  
"For who? You?"

There was silence.

Yasuo didn't have an answer.

Shin'ichi pressed his lips together.

"I know I'm nothing more to you than Mamoru of Auria is to the Masters and Prodigies. Just failures that you wish would die."  
"That's not true. We have been watching your progress-"  
"In fear of what I may become. With the knowledge that I was to be the end of you."  
"You are the avatar, Shin'ichi. It is your responsibility to keep peace."  
"Seven years ago you made your choice who the avatar is." Shin'ichi clenched his fists, "Ashton is the peace keeper. He is your reincarnation. I'm just your accident."

"That is not true. The avatar spirit resides in you."  
"Along with nine others! Don't try to push me into your category. In the end I'm still their weapon. I'm still theirs. Not yours."  
"You're seeing this as black or white. Us or them. You must understand that you are still yourself. Hotaka even understands-"  
"Don't speak to me about Hotaka." Shin'ichi snapped, "You have no right to. Anyone that the spirits have ruined do not need to be degraded anymore!"

"This wasn't our fault. We attempted to avoid this; we attempted to keep the peace-"  
"In a form that would be for you and you only. Alls you people care about are yourselves. What directly harms you. You didn't care when they were removing spirits for experimentation, only when they became close to succeeding. You didn't even care about those of us down on earth."  
"You must understand the limitation of our abilities."  
Shin'ichi turned his back to him, closing his eyes while trying to contain his temper.

Yasuo watched him, studying him.

Benjiro was sure.

There was serious concern.

And questions.

Of where Kuzon had strayed.

"You believed ignorance was bliss." He whispered, "That was your mistake. I won't make the same." And then faced him again, straight faced, "Therefore I shall tell you exactly where MY destiny shall take me. You spirits do not understand humanity nor do you deserve the powers given. My choice is what I was created for. To destroy you!" He declared.

Yasuo's eyes widened.

"Shin'ichi." Benjiro was immediately aware that he was no longer simply talking to one avatar.

But all.

They stood before.

Yasuo, Gouwei, Korra, Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen.

There were more, hundreds, but only these eight were the ones who stood out, who were the ones he acknowledged.

"I'd watch what you say, Shin'ichi." Korra folded her arms, "There are some boundaries even you can't pass."  
"And yet you did by choosing to favor the mortals unfairly blessed with bending than those who were attempting to make the movement forward and rely on our own abilities."

"It is the Avatar's duty to be the medium between the worlds and to protect in whatever way they can. Her role was justified." Yangchen explained.

"Justified on a spirits level. My world has done just fine without bending or any of the spirits! Why shouldn't' this world be able to do the same?"  
"Our worlds are very different." Aang was holding out his hands in a motion for him to calm down, "You must understand the balance that must be met-"  
"As you did! You were selfish and couldn't even kill Ozai and started this!" Shin'ichi pointed to the airbender.

He glanced to the floor, ashamed, "If I had known what would have come of this…"  
"Then we all would have been better off." Shin'ichi seethed, "Everyone has faults. Even spirits. But the more powers we give them, the more it impacts the rest of us. It's not safe keeping them where they are."  
"Young Avatar, this is a territory you do not want to enter." Kyoshi warned.  
"No. It's exactly where I want to go. I do not fear you!"

"Please listen to reason Shin'ichi." Roku held out his hand, "The spirit world is what makes the world, you cannot eliminate-"  
"Yes I can. I have the ability to. Why else would you send me off so young? Why else would you try to dispose of me when I was unborn? You know very well that my powers surpass that of anyone."  
"This is not a question of your abilities. This is about moralities." Yasuo tried to get him to understand, "You are making a statement that isn't one to be messed about. Spirits do not accept news very lightly."  
"As they shouldn't. I'm not joking in any way nor do I have the idea of retracting my position. I was created to destroy. Through your own faults it's come down to this. The fact that you were too weak to prevent it tells me that it has come time for a change in position. And I shall lead it."  
"You are going to follow the very people who destroyed your being?" Kuruk raised his eyebrow.  
"No. I'm going to destroy the people who are at fault." He pointed to the rest of them, "You are the poison in the society. The ones who need to be eliminated."  
"Look here." Korra stepped forward, "You're just a kid. You don't understand what this world is or what is the best for-"  
"I have seen enough in my time to know exactly what is needed. And that is NOT you." Shin'ichi kept his head high, "I'll never be like the rest of you. I won't ask you for help, I shall never seek your advice nor heed warnings. I act on my own. If you want to find a savior for this, direct your attention to Ashton. HE is your avatar."

"Shin'ichi-" Yasuo attempted again.  
Shin'ichi was done listening.  
"No. My business here was to inform you of my intentions Unlike the rest of you, I believe in a fair game. And I'm intrigued as to how you will act based on this now. But until it's a necessity that our paths cross, I'll take my leave." His eyes glowed, the entire room fading into nothing.

Benjiro was still.  
Yasuo stood before him, watching him, but it took him what felt to be ages to figure out that he was really looking at him, and not some illusion.

He allowed the young avatar the opportunity to speak first, though Benjiro had to take a moment in order to bring forth all of his mind.

And then he shook his head.

"This doesn't make any sense." He confessed.

"Now do you understand why there has been the discretion?"

"Yeah…I mean...I…it doesn't fit. I know…I get the whole Shin'ichi thing….I mean, I know how…why he would… I-I don't blame Shin'ichi for what happened, why he was so silent about it…and everything with all of them now." He whispered, "But…why would they have him kill Hotaka? He was of more use alive!"

A smirk.  
"Of all that there was to learn, that is what concerns you most?"

"No…it's just…that I mean, it's where I start!"

"That is perhaps the simplest. Though, as you saw, he immediately regretted his decision, Shin'ichi was not forced to kill him. He made that choice himself."

"But he was his best friend!"  
"But remember what it was Hotaka had told him before he offered himself as a guardian. That the only way Shin'ichi could begin to surrender, was if he was-"  
"to kill all of them." Benjiro closed his eyes, "So…when he killed Hotaka, he was saying that he gave up?"

Yasuo shrugged.

"That is why I had you learn as the way you did. In order to get an idea of what could possibly be running through his head."

"He's fighting them now…that's why I'm here." Benjiro sat down, rubbing his head, attempting to think, "But…he could only give up if he was to kill all of them. Mamoru's still alive-wait, what about Zaila?" Benjiro looked up.

Yasuo gave a slow shake of his head.

Benjiro ran his hands through his hair, glad he did not have to watch that.

"I guess I can understand why he wouldn't kill all of them. He needs someone to keep him stable…but I mean, if he really did give up…I don't think he did." Benjiro licked his lips, "He doesn't seem like he would."  
"Since he made that announcement, Shin'ichi has been quite strict to his word. He's made contact with many of the most powerful spirits, though the content of these meetings isn't known. This is the first time in nine years he's requested my assistance. While I would like to assume this is just his rebellious teen years, he has been causing trouble beyond any of our comfort zones."  
Benjiro looked up at him.

"I actually see his side very clearly. I…I mean, you guys did mess up pretty bad, and he is having to take the worst of it. I guess…maybe how he sees it isn't all that outta there. You guy have been screwing up pretty bad and only focused what affected you…but I think it's too personal for him to think clearly. I think he's going on a bit extreme…but this is just what's expected of him, so it probably doesn't feel that bad.

"But why would he try to save me if that was the case? I'd just get in the way. But if he's sticking to his vow of not offering help…ugh where's Aeka when you need her." Benjiro missed the people who could take a gesture and tell you the psychological purposes for it.  
Yasuo smiled, allowing Benjiro to continue.

"I'm not exactly the best at this kind of thing…analyzing and all…but…there's gotta be a reason for him to be willing to go against them. He's told Huyu before that he wasn't our enemy. That his enemy was someone else…if he's after the same thing as them then he shouldn't be worried about them…but…"

"If we were to have a clue as to what his motives were, the spirits would perhaps relax long enough to allow a proper meeting. But without a clue of what his intentions are, we aren't able to properly prepare."  
"He's not on your side. I can tell you that for sure." Benjiro sighed.

"What gives you that impression."  
"Because if I was in his position, I wouldn't be." He gave his honest opinion.

Shin'ichi clearly held grudges.

And if there was one to hold, it'd be this one.

Yasuo frowned.

This was the last thing he wanted to hear.

And then there was a pull.

Before he or Yasuo could make a move, something yanked him downward. As he had lost all feeling to his body, he felt it all coming back.

Yasuo appeared to have wanted to speak more, but then was forced to watch Benjiro depart.

Visions flew by, everything spun, he gasped with the weight being pounded onto him.

Weight he hadn't felt in a month.

Pressure beating down at him, he soon become aware of the earth beneath him.

His blood was cold, his face hot, confusing his body until it twitched in pain.

His muscles screamed, and his lungs couldn't hold more than a breaths at a time.

Attempting to lift his head, it wouldn't move.

It was stapled to the floor, and so he laid still.

Until he heard a moan.

A weak one.

Opening his eyes, they were dry, and yet wet.

Tears of agony had spilled over, but he had to blink so many times because of the sting.

But as they focused, he saw that he wasn't alone.

A person was only a few feet away, attempting to stand but in the same trance as him.

Worse.

Benjiro coughed, and counted to ten.

Summoning up all his strength, he managed to sit up, pulling his legs at his side.

The clothes on him were two sizes too big, the pants rolling over his feet, they were water tribe.

Punching his fist to the floor to direct the pain focus to a different area, it didn't work as he hoped and he slipped to the floor, waiting yet a few more minutes.

And then managed to stand.

A few breaths and he stood, managing to pull through.

He moved next to the man.

His guess was Shin'ichi.

It was…half right.

The skin was far darker; he touched the face and felt the odd texture.

Make-up.

He was wearing…Huyu's clothing.

With a white wig, his hair now showing slightly out.

"What the hell?" Benjiro croaked out.

He glanced around.

No one was there.

But through the earth he could feel told of a battle going on.

An earthbending battle.

He wasn't for sure, but thought there was a good chance that was bad.

Grabbing Shin'ichi's arm, he put it behind his neck and pulled at the back end of his pants, forcing him upward, he grunted.

Shin'ichi was much lighter than the average teen his height and age.

Lighter than Benjiro protected.

But still heavier than him.

"Come on…you gotta help me here…" He hissed.

Managing a couple of steps, Shin'ichi's mind slowly returned, managing to take some of his weight off.

But not much.

The earth shook occasionally; Benjiro came dangerously close to magma after a misfooting, but for the most part was capable of making it through the tunnel.

And then he paused.

"Where the hell am I goin?" He decided that was slightly important.

Shin'ichi panted.

"We're getting outta here. Ignore them." He muttered, referring to the battle.

Benjiro nodded.

He didn't say it.

But Shin'ichi's glasses were off.

The brown strands were slightly visible, only enough to compare the brown.

The same shade as his own.

And his eyes were green, much deeper than his…

But…had something similar to them…

Shin'ichi stopped and then pushed him slightly back, saying he could manage this.

Benjiro nodded, and then rubbed the back of his neck.

His eyes felt heavy, prepared to droop, but his stubbornness wouldn't permit.

And then he sucked in his pride.

"Thanks…for saving me… I guess."

Shin'ichi was silent, walking forward, he looked at him.

"Can you run?" He didn't acknowledge the statement.

That made Benjiro frown.  
He now knew everything there was to know about Shin'ichi.

But that didn't mean he had a right to try and change things.

Testing his legs again, they felt like lead, numb in some areas.

But yes.

If he had to.

A nod.  
"Then come on. Follow me." Shin'ichi took off.

It was a jog, not a run, much to Benjiro's surprise, he had no problem keeping pace.

And very easily could surpass, but didn't dare, aware this was pushing Shin'ichi.

The elder was still working up his energy, as shown during the slightly increasing pace every third step.

Out of the tunnel system and to the fields, Benjiro was looking about.

Where were Huyu, Emi and Eita?

He wasn't an expert yet, and fatigue may cause him to be imagining things, but he thought perhaps he felt Eita in that battle area…but he wasn't sure.  
The style was reckless like hers, but that could very easily be anyones.

The length of his pants caused him to step on the end, nearly tripping before he caught himself, Shin'ichi harshly even taking time to notice him.

They made it to a slight clearing, still in an uncomfortably close distance to the volcano; Benjiro saw the meet up crew.

Izumi lowered her hands from Nao's head, who thanked her, and then quickly moved to them before they even sat down.

Benjiro was first, given a quick run over, she said he was just low on energy and rest would be his cure.

After forcing him to sit down she turned to Shin'ichi.

Benjiro glanced at Nao, who was adjusting the robe onto her shoulders.

There were three miniature TV's, battery powered he guessed, though now most of them had a dead signal, leaving a snowed screen.  
Kenji was behind her, wearing…her clothes.

The tight black shirt and pants with hunters boots, he'd combed his hair to be in his face with what appeared to be shoe polish on his head to give it the black appearance.

He was packing up the equipment, closing the bag, he smiled when he saw Benjiro.

"Nice to see ya." He gave a thumbs up.

Benjiro was confused.

Iwao came from behind them, panting after a clear run.

"Alright! You guys didn't have to leave me!" He called out to no one in particular.

Benjiro stared.

He was wearing…something he'd suspect Hotaka of wearing.

And his hair was cut…just like Hotaka's….and brown…  
"What the hell is going on?" He demanded to know.  
"We're saving your ass. That's what." Nao tossed her head, standing up.

"But…what's with…." He pointed to the obvious dressing changes.

"We were roleplaying. Made it easier to sneak passed them." Kenji smiled.

Benjiro stared.

"Huh?"

"I flooded Shin'ichi with my gift, which he managed to force it to tunnel back to all of the Masters and prodigies connected to him. So, they were unknowingly affected by my illusions…and then Nakajima I already infected at the Water Tribe so we were set. Kenji set up everyone with camera's so I could monitor their actions, and then I forced them to see someone else with them in order for them not to know what was going on. Hotaka was Izumi, Kenji was me, Shin'ichi was Huyu and Huyu Shin'ichi."  
"He was a bit too fixated on fighting to pull it off convincingly though." Shin'ichi snarled, "We're lucky that Nao was capable of downplaying his aggression or else she would have picked him out in an instant."  
Nao scanned him over.

"You look good with a tan." She smiled.

He ignored her, Izumi handing him a wipe to clear his face.

It took a few good scrubs, and even then he still retained a few smudges, but satisfying enough.

He placed his glasses back on, the eyes brightening to gold; he removed the rest of the wig and ruffled his hair back into place.

"Hey…how come we don't get to change?" Iwao demanded to know when Shin'ichi switched to one of his cotton long sleeved shirts.

"Because you don't think when you pack." Shin'ichi was stuck in the water tribe pants and boots, but didn't find them as bothersome, having spent quite a good amount of time in them as well.

He then paused.

"Where's Mamoru and Huyu?"

Iwao glanced around.

"Wait they didn't come back already?"  
"They're supposed to be with you." Kenji reminded him.

"But…I mean I woke up and they were already gone…I thought they just came off ahead…"  
Shin'ichi tsked his teeth, closing his eyes.

He breathed, feeling for their energy and then slapped his head.

"Lijuan and the twins regrouped and are now going to help Nakajima…meaning they planning to take out Eita and Emi. Huyu and Mamoru are moving to back them up."  
"Emi and Eita are in trouble?" Benjiro demanded to know.

"We're all in trouble cause of you!" Nao rubbed her temples.

Benjiro shrunk.

"What the hell…I get Huyu but Mamoru doesn't give a damn about you people…why's he going off plan?" Shin'ichi sighed.

Nao rotated her heal, saying nothing.

"Well what's the next step." Kenji asked.

Shin'ichi paced.

Back and forth, the other's head followed his movements.

"Kenji, can you hold one of the twins?"  
The airbender nodded, "They didn't land a blow on me, I'm too fast for em."

"You were still only fighting one and even then they were focused on defense, offensive wise, I believe Zheng'll single you out because he's aware of your relation to Aeka…"

"What?" Kenji asked.

"Right. Use that as motivation." Shin'ichi demanded, "Zheng's the one who sold Aeka out to the Masters and is the reason why they decided to take her."  
"WHAT?" Kenji repeated.

"Izumi, you're going to be floating. Whoever signals you for help you assist, they'll be more cautious now that they know Nao's illusions can harm them, so keep your guard up. Remember, severity of injury takes place of WHO is injured. If two are incapitated, always choose strength over personal preference."

She nodded, packing her bag to sling over her shoulder.

"Nao…shit…he's screwed me…" Shin'ichi stopped.

"Why?"

"Because of him." He pointed to Benjiro, "I need someone to watch him incase they have someone else out here who'll intervene. It's going to have to be you. You're the strongest one here and'll pose the best threat."  
"But I thought I was supposed to lead when you and Mamoru broke off to fight Lijuan."  
"You'll come back in after I manage to get Huyu to get out."  
"He won't leave unless he has Emi and Eita with him." Benjiro pointed out.

"As a guardian you're supposed to be his top priority."

"That's not how it works with us."  
"You've been gone a month. That may be changed." Iwao nudged his eyebrows.

"A month!" Benjiro's mouth dropped, "Are you serious?"

He had known it must have been quite some time, not only for the length change of Shin'ichi's hair but also because of the relation they considered Huyu and the others.

No way they would have become buddies over a few days.

But a month…he needed to look at a calendar.

"Iwao, you'll have to team up with Emi to handle the second twin, that leaves Nakajima to just Eita…And then Huyu'll have to move where he can…the guy can never focus on just one enemy…" Shin'ichi turned his line into circles, walking around the group as a vulture, making Iwao shift.

"This is still off. I can't put all of the pressure of fighting Lijuan on Mamoru…"  
"Then just have Nao and me go! Me and Eita can easily take Nakajima and she can help out with Lijuan!" Benjiro offered.  
"Dude, do you even know what's goin on?" Iwao asked.

…

"There's a fight right?"

"You're not going anywhere near this." Shin'ichi shook his head.

"Why not!"

"Because we're trying to keep you alive!" Nao threw her hand out, "That's the entire point!"

"I'm not going to go in there and die. I can protect myself."  
"This isn't a test of strength!" Shin'ichi snapped.

Benjiro paused.

"Hotaka. He can fight for me! He's-" And then he paused, touching his stomach, "Is he…?" Glancing at Shin'ichi, he wasn't sure anymore.

It was much more…quieter than Hotaka was usually.

Shin'ichi rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I managed to reconnect his soul with yours. However it does take some time for it to properly adjust and be able to bring his energy to overtake a body, therefore I cannot depend on him to care for you."  
"But he's right. I gotta be there to help out. I can counter her illusions with my own." Nao attempted.  
"We're going to be so screwed…" Iwao moaned.

"But if anyone comes after him we'll be too distracted to be able to do anything."  
"What makes you think they'll come after him?"

"Because they never play fair."

"Not to be the jerk here…but I'm pretty sure there are people in need of reinforcements right now…" Kenji had taken off the boots, choosing them to be too heavy.

While it was bad to fight any battle with skin exposed, he needed agility above all.

"Izumi, Iwao, Kenji, get in there now." He pointed.

No one hesitated, immediately taking off.

Three left.

"Send Nao in." Benjiro shrugged, "You stay. You shouldn't be anywhere near them as an enemy anyways."  
"Idiot. He bet his and your life that he could kill Lijuan. He can't back out now." Nao hissed in his ear.

Benjiro's eyes widened, "What? Are you nuts!"

"Shhh." Shin'ichi had a headache.

He took off his glasses again to think.

"Y-They control you! How can you possibly kill them?"

"Nao punch him for me."  
Nao hit his head.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"I MEAN," Benjiro rubbed the sore spot, "What were you thinking? You make that bet and you don't even have a plan?"

"I'm only making sure about precautions."  
"These are still precautions? Why are we wasting time with them then?" Benjiro demanded to know.

"Because precautions are everything." Shin'ichi glared at him.

Benjiro sighed.

"I need Nao in there. She's too important for the final phases; I can't have her absence jeopardize the rest of the plan." Shin'ichi gave a sigh, "Huyu reported that there wasn't any significant force other than Osamu's. He normally tries to give me a break…and I'm hoping is only here because of Nakajima but I can't be certain."  
Turning to Benjiro, he put his hands on his shoulders.

He spoke slowly, "Under no circumstances are you to go into that battle ground. You are to remain here until I can send someone out to escort you to a safe ground."  
"But what if you-"  
"Listen to me!" He gave him a quick shake, making the point across, "You DO NOT come in. EVERYTHING rides on the fact that you are safe. Do you understand?"

Benjiro was still.

And realized how much like this man he'd become.

Because all he could consider was how this could be used to his advantage.  
"If I do, then when this is over, you have to tell me why my life's important."

Shin'ichi backed off, staring at him in shock.

Benjiro was to just nod his head and accept facts of life.

Not have a brain.

"He's saving your life! Just accept it!" Nao argued.

"But it doesn't make sense." Benjiro shrugged, "And I just want to know." He looked towards the volcano, capable of knowing that the battle had certainly begun to grow even more outrageous, energy beginning to practically spark from the direction, "And I would say you're not exactly in the position to argue."  
Shin'ichi grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him up.

He was about to say something.

And then dropped him.

He was reading him, debating.

"Yasuo ratted me out on multiple levels didn't he?" He whispered.

"More so than I'd ever think you'd be wanting."

He bit his lip, unsure where to take this now.  
And gave in.

"You stay outta this and I'll explain." He agreed.

Benjiro smirked.

And then leaned back, laying on the floor.

"Just be aware of your surroundings. They could attack you at any time. In which case, drag them into the fight. More of us could do damage than you fleeing like an idiot."

"Does that void the agreement?" He asked.

Nao slapped him again.

"Just stay put." Shin'ichi adjusted his shirt, looking to Nao, "Ready?"

She nodded.

They only went perhaps ten feet before Shin'ichi stopped her, however.  
"Alright. Far enough."  
She licked her lips, aware of the next frame.

"Are you sure about this? I mean…what if-"  
"If they find out anything then I lose. I can't afford slip ups on anyone's part…particularly mine."

Allowing her fangs to slip through and ears to point, she forced her energy to near implode.

"Alright then." She tilted his face to look at hers, "Just look straight at my eyes."

He did as told.


	110. The Shattered Blade

**The Shattered Blade**

* * *

**March 25th, 2011**

* * *

Eita cursed; the bottom of her pants were burned, rubbing against her skin to shave off a layer.

Emi seemed to bounce off the wall, using it to add distance between her and Lijuan; her eyes were closed, desperately attempting to avoid eye contact.

One of the twins took this to their advantage, ramming her to the side without mercy, she gave a cry.

Nakajima swirled around, using a pillar to nearly crush her; a wave of energy broke it.

All glanced at the pathways, Huyu had attempted to quickly wipe off the make-up, now it just appearing a smeared mess across patches of his darker skin, Mamoru appeared behind the twins, catching their shadows to keep them still.

Lijuan smirked.

"Well well, and here I thought you'd be so quick to chase out after your avatars. What kind of guardians are you anyways?" She asked.

"You can't kill the prodigy. She's still too valuable." Mamoru reminded.

Lijuan scoffed.

"I find only the masters of any use, and that doesn't excuse the native." With a swirl of hair she smiled, "She was supposed to die a while ago anyways."  
Eita tensed her hands.

They were shaking.

How much she wanted to hit this woman.

How much she wanted kill her.

"Our deal promises the safety of only the Prodigies and Masters. Not hers."  
_'Damn loopholes.'_ Huyu bit his lip.

Seemed Shin'ichi wasn't the only one who looked for them.  
"Fine bitch! Come at me!" Eita challenged.  
"Shut up shut up shut up." Huyu hissed.

Lijuan appeared at his side, he expected to be hit but instead found a hand tracing his shoulder.

"My my, so handsome. I certainly see that even as Master you were blessed." She faced him again.  
Mamoru face palmed.

"I can see why my sister had such interest. At least I know she has good taste."  
Huyu raised his eyebrows.

"Sister?" He was about to push her away when the grip tightened.

Deeply, the fingernails cutting into his skin.

"Don't you see the family resemblance? She may not have my elegance but she certainly was a face worth remembering." She whispered.

Huyu paused, studying her.

And then his eyes widened.

_"My father is protective. Overly protective. But I don't question him. My elder sister had been kidnapped many years ago. To this day, where she is, who had done it, or whether she is alive, we know nothing." She seemed sad about this, her head slightly dipped in sorrow._

_Huyu felt bad for asking._

_"I'm sorry." He gave his sympathy; perhaps taking her like this wasn't such a good idea._

_But everyone needed a breather, right? _

_"I don't remember much of her. I was only five. But she was very beautiful, and strong. She was the only person in my family to have bending abilities. She became a master when she was only six, and was the best in all the water tribe by thirteen." Hiromi smiled at the thought._

"Your…Hiromi's sister?" He asked.  
Lijuan laughed, backing up and clapping her hands.

"Very good my young protégée." She pushed a strand behind her ear, "My dear little sister, princess of the Water Tribe. I was so pleased when I heard how high she shot for her man."

Huyu felt his muscles tense.

Hiromi was beautiful.

The curve of her face, the flush of her cheeks and sparkle of eyes.

Lijuan…managed them all, but had the paleness of an immortal, the smoothness, the soft, glass of unmatchable artwork.

The more he focused, the more he realized that she was the goddess of Hiromi.

What she would be if she were to be of the above powers.

"Huyu." Mamoru muttered, not liking his face.

It wasn't battle ready.

Not focused.

It was in almost feared.

Lijuan smiled again, moving closer, Huyu backed up.

He had hurt Hiromi already.

He remembered her weak.  
Her slipping through his hands because of him.

She was the reason he understood.

The reason he hated his status.

His eyes couldn't get over it.

They deceived him, enraged him, he had to close them because he couldn't stand to see her before him again.

Mamoru couldn't move without risking the other master going anywhere, he aligned his jaw.

"You know, I'm curious." She managed to have him cornered into a wall, "Who do you think tastes better?"

Would she have said anything else, it would have been ok.

But just mentioning it.

His heart pulsed into his throat, drying his spit.

Perhaps it was because she was his first taste.

Perhaps because he actually cared for her.

But he never met anyone who could compare to her.

No one who he desired more.

This was her sister.

What…was the chance that she had the same energy…

"Huyu! Stab her! Hit her! Do…SOMETHING!" Eita barked.

Huyu lifted his sword in uncertainty.

This wasn't Hiromi.

But…

"You looked parched." She placed her hand on his cheek, "When was the last time you truly were able to simply take feed on another's energy?"

Huyu peeked his eye open, a mistake.

Looking at her eyes…they were off in the tint…but the shape.

The confidence, the assurance, he felt his stomach drop.

Just a bit.

It should appear as though a mistake on her part, allowing him to drain her.

But as a master she had so much, she didn't care.

This was just to mess with him.

Screwing with his mind.  
He allowed his skin to absorb what it could, a simple drop and he felt it.

The rush.

Hers was what he expected his to be.

Cold.

So rarely did he feel cold, he clung to it, forcing more and more, a chill was sent down his body. A refreshing breeze he never had, one he longed for, a reminder.

And the entire time he hated himself.

Reminding himself of the death he was so close to bringing.

The maddening rage he had went onto.

The hunger that he was a prisoner of.

How pathetically useless he was.

It was terrible.

And then it stopped.

Eita couldn't remain still.

She nearly bashed Lijuan, the waterbender having dodged before; Huyu was left in a state of shock.

Eita grabbed his shirt and slapped him twice and back over again.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She screamed.

He shook his head, trying to get that out of his mind.

Lijuan laughed, waltzing around Emi, she spun around her, the airbender prepared at all times but no move was made.

"You children fascinate me." She moved to the side.

A rock was shot at her.

From a distance they found Iwao, Kenji and Izumi entering, Iwao pushing Izumi behind him, Kenji eyeing the twin present.

"Well this is going to be fun." Nakajima smirked, "Kinda sad. There's only four of us and eight of you. You guys must really suck you know."

"But then Shin'ichi does necessarily count…in fact he's more of a handicap. Just think, if he is to join our side it'll be a weighed onto our side too!" Lijuan clapped.

"It doesn't matter. We still have the advantage for now." Huyu pointed his sword at her.

It's not her.

It's not her.

He just had to remind himself about that.

Lijuan laughed.

"Are you sure about that?"

Mamoru eye's widened.

He felt the spell break.

Double blinking, it came to his attention that he didn't have the Masters.  
Nakajima and Lijuan weren't there.  
Huyu felt stupid.

He was distracted with the energy exchange he didn't pay attention to her energy trail and allowed her to slip away.  
"Down the tunnel, they slipped right passed us!" He pointed towards the direction that Iwao and the others just entered.

"W-What? I don't feel em though!" Iwao argued.

"She's trained with earthbender in order to know exactly what vibrations would feel like. " Mamoru explained.

"What the hell were you doing!" Eita yelled at Huyu.

He rubbed the back of his neck, his face slightly turning red but hidden beneath the make-up.

"I just…I was being stupid." He admitted.

"Like hell you were! She was handin herself up to you!"

"S-sorry." He muttered.

"Look, new rules, me and Emi take a twin, Kenji takes the other. Eita you gotta get Nakajima on your own, Huyu you gotta go back out there and get Benjiro and get the hell out." Iwao explained.

"I'm not going anywhere until we're all safe."  
"Don't argue with it. We're trying to keep you people alive."

"They're my team. Benjiro's fine outside."  
"You gotta float at least, help out. Mamoru you're in charge of Lijuan and…I think Nao's comin to help too. I dunno for sure though."  
"Again…I'd like to point out that there are people running away and that talking probably isn't the best idea." Kenji raised his hand.

Izumi cleaned her throat.

They glanced at her.

"I just…want to point out that that is the way to the entrance."

"No duh." Eita snarled, "Thanks for that."  
"No…I mean, they're heading outside then…"  
"They'll be after Benjiro." Emi nodded, aware they now needed to move.

She shook her head.

"Well…no. I mean, Shin'ichi was going to follow right behind us."

"HE'll run straight into them!" Iwao gasped.

Huyu turned to Mamoru, to head off with him.

But the guardian was already gone.

* * *

Shin'ichi moved to the southern exit, having sent Nao to the north.

To make them believe that they'd enter together.

A decoy.

He'd take the back route.

The others would lock them into a stalemate, with luck keeping them occupied long enough.

Just…until he could have it finished.

The safest idea.

Until his spin crawled.

He backed up at this feeling, but couldn't tell from where it was coming from.

Lijuan…she shouldn't have figured it out so quickly!

Alone, this was bad.

He closed his eyes but became aware of the fact they were blocking him.

Keeping him blind.

His heart sped.

He sprinted.

As quickly as his feet would carry him he moved inward the volcano, and surrounded himself with magma.

If a master's body is mutilated to the point of an inability of reconstruction, they will die.

Permanently.

Magma could burn one until there was nothing left.

He didn't think they'd even give this place a second look, much less bring a battle to it.

His best bet was to remain here.

As close to it as he could.

They'd be cautious with stepping.

"What are you doing?" It wasn't Lijuan.  
Shin'ichi glanced up, watching Osamu; he didn't hesitate as he threw the glasses to the floor, releasing the energy hold within him.

"Why are you here?" Shin'ichi demanded to know, "This isn't your battle."  
Osamu raised his eyebrows.

And said nothing.

_'So that's how you're playing it?'_ He could tell by the panic in his eye.

He truly believed this.

How interesting.

"You didn't just challenge one of us. We masters work together. You should know that." He shifted.

His hair was removed from his face.

His open eyes.

Shin'ichi tensed, looking at the evidence of his status, the inhuman qualities that seemed to be looking deeper than there was to be.

"I can kill her. I know exactly what I'm doing." Shin'ichi insisted.

"I never said I wouldn't interfere when we made the deal. You ought to know the consequences of your own actions. Being so unruly will end you." He blinked.

Shin'ichi couldn't back up.  
He crunched his hands.

Osamu held out his hand.  
Shin'ichi felt his head thrown forward, a kick to his gut.

His hand nearly being burned, he gasped.

"It'll be quick. I'm only holding possession until Lijuan maintains control. I don't have an idea of what she has in mind for your punishment, but for goal orientation I believe I can make safe assumptions of what'll work for now."  
Shin'ichi sank to his knees, fingers digging into the floor.

His vision blurred, fog rolling over, he couldn't make out details, half of Osamu's words dropped off at the end.  
Stomach inside out, he wanted to puke but could bring even dry heaves, instead the gasp of a drop.

His heart.

It threw itself against his chest, pounding the ribs, each hit shaking something else in his body.

"Get the hell away from him!" Mamoru screamed, socking Osamu.

Shin'ichi coughed, unable to straighten up, it wouldn't leave.

Not all the way.

The heart beating his entire body now, his head nearly hit the floor.

Osamu regained posture as Mamoru ran to Shin'ichi's side.

He cut his hand and nearly managed Shin'ichi's until Osamu pulled him back.

"Once he is under our control not even you can push us out." He reminded, throwing him back with an earth pillar's assistance.

Mamoru managed to keep close distance, his mind could only focus on Shin'ichi right now, "Kill him." He hissed the order verbally to the shadows.

Shin'ichi was holding his shoulders, trembling before he fell to his side, the world was dark.

He couldn't find energy to block.

Couldn't create a barrier.

He felt naked, exposed without his protection, a victim as he was aware that there was something going on that he couldn't feel.

A voice was in his head.

Something that didn't have the kindness to whisper.

It was eating at him.

The shadows launched towards Osamu.

But the shifting light caused for them to entangle upon themselves.

Unable to properly harm.

Mamoru instead used it as a distraction, swiping at him with his dagger, Osamu pulled out his own blade, just a hand knife to deflect.

Mamoru couldn't adjust his footing to land in the shadow, he cursed as Osamu matched his every move.  
"You're supposed to be on our side!" He reminded.

"That's what's to be said about you." Osamu countered.

Shin'ichi spat out the blood of his tongue, aware it didn't help; he felt weak.  
His limbs were numb, only a presence gnawing away his soul was present.  
It followed the route of his vein.

Slowly bringing awareness back to each section.

The warmth of his chest.

The cringing of his arms.

The pain in his leg.

The burning in his throat, the lack of scream from his mouth.

Mamoru saw Shin'ichi's struggle slowed and made to gash Osamu's throat.

Osamu threw his knife with the equal force Mamoru was using.

And the weaker one broke.

Use this to protect Shin'ichi.

Keep him safe.

Stop hiding.

For once.

Stand your ground.  
Every guardian ought to have a weapon.

But weapons hurt him.

This was the first he learned to trust.

The first that never caused him harm.

The first he never worried about.

It betrayed him once.

But he never believed he'd be capable of battling without it.

This was always his.

No matter what.

The first item that he had to call his own.

Mamoru watched in horror as his blade broke, slipping to the floor with a cling.

Not even a fourth of a jagged edge remained with the handle; Mamoru's pause to stare was interrupted by Osamu's kick, knocking him backwards.

Even as he hit the floor he couldn't move.

His entire conscious could only see the ruins in his hand.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_I drove it softly._

_Just touching the skin, and then a prick._

_It stung slightly, but nothing that I couldn't handle._

_So I slit it._

_The left thigh, I closed my eyes._

_No._

_This wasn't nice._

_I know what a cut feels like._

_I've had many._

_By people…others._

_For many reasons._

_But this is the first I've given myself one._

_Perhaps it hurts more though._

_Because my hand has to continue the motion despite my brains cry to stop._

_I move it to the opposite leg, repeating, my stomach felt sick but I ignore it, and dug deeper into the skin, now bringing blood to crawl down._

_It's not nice._

_It's ugly._

_It's horrible._

_There's nothing appealing about it._

_Again, and again._

_It doesn't hurt._

_But I'm still crying._

_Because my hands are shaking._

_Because it's all I know how to do._

_The shadows are hissing at me._

_They keep trying to talk to me…keep telling me to stop._

_I'm not listening to them…big brother said to ignore them…but…_

_I don't know if I can listen to him anymore._

_They want me._

_They can make me stronger._

_If I'd listen._

_Again, now I have three on each leg._

_Fourth._

_Fifth._

_"W-What do you think you're doing!" I knew Zaila was coming._

_But I didn't care._

_She ran to my side, by that time I got another two marks._

_Nothing she has to be worried about._

_"J-junior! D-don't-give me that!" She attempted to grab my dagger.  
No._

_She doesn't get to have it._

_It's not trusted with others._

_We wrestle it back and forth, my strength a lot stronger now than before, she was still older.  
Pulling it from my hand, I didn't stand to take it._

_I kept my head low._

_She can see me cry.  
I don't mind._

_But I don't want her here right now._

_With my mind I ask her to leave._

_She doesn't receive the message._

_Even if she did._

_She won't leave._

_She never does._

_Not when it's this.  
"Why are you-"  
"They won't scar." I muttered, "They aren't deep. I had to punish myself though."_

_"Punish yourself?"_

_"And the dagger. It betrayed me."  
"Junior," She gave one of her sighs._

_People don't think I notice things._

_They think I'm just a kid and dumb._

_But I know things._

_I know what that sigh means._

_'Oh great now I have to teach him something'. _

_I know what it means as much as I know what my brother tried to do the other night._

_"You don't need to punish yourself."  
"Yes I do." _

_"No, You didn't do anything wrong."  
"But I did."  
"No, you can't blame yourself for this."  
"Yes I can."  
"No, you can't."_

_"I let him have the dagger. I didn't even think about why he'd keep it. He never keeps it. I should have known it was wrong."_

_"None of thought he'd actually hurt himself. It's not-"  
"It IS my fault!" I yelled. _

_I don't like screaming at her._

_I like Zaila…a lot more than Kichiro, sometimes almost more Kuzon._

_But not right now._

_She doesn't understand._

_And it showed in her expression._

_"Kuzon's just stressed…that's all."  
She doesn't understand._

_She can't._

_She's the most stable.  
She's never had demons attack her, trying to take control._

_Or outsiders attempting to break into your mind._

_Or the exiled darkness bantering you._

_I don't answer her._

_She doesn't like it._

_"Junior. What's wrong?"_

_How could she ask that? How could she even have to question!_

_I stand up, stretching the cuts, they hurt, but I can withstand it, pushing the legging of my pants back down._

_"Give me my dagger back." I held out my hand._

_Zaila clutched it tightly._

_"No. Not until you tell me what this is all about."  
"It's about everyone." I whisper._

_I didn't intend for it to come out as dark as it had._

_But from her eyes I could see how she saw me._

_The fugitive I was._

_A place no where._

_Ever._

_"I don't have a life." I continued, "I don't have a purpose. I thought it was to protect Kuzon. I thought that if I did that…then I'm not just the street rat. But obviously I failed." _

_"Kuzon did that because he was scared, and was trying to-"_

_"I know why he did it! I know he hates himself and the rest of the world!" I snapped._

_Why can't they give me some credit?  
I've seen just as much as them._

_I know just as much as them._

_"It doesn't matter though. Kichiro saw him before me. Kichiro knew that he was going to do it before I even thought…."_

_"Kichiro knows Kuzon better; they've been spending more time together." She tried to ease me._

_"I'M his brother!" I hit my chest, "He's protected me…he's done all he can for me…and I still fail. I said I would protect him and I didn't!"_

_"You're his little brother. You're job isn't to protect him." Zaila shook her head, "You've got to understand your role."  
"My role was to become his guardian. And now your brother has taken that from me."  
Kuzon agreed to it._

_Kichiro just kept saying that there was no other way.  
That he needed to do this._

_Not just for Kuzon._

_But for himself.  
I can't look at him now._

_Either of them._

_I did all the research.  
I did all the notes and preparation…I was training every day, for the day that he'd let me take it._

_And just because of Kichiro.  
Now he doesn't care._

_It's like he was the only choice._

_Because Kuzon won't look at me long enough to see that I'm strong._

_My own brother has no faith in me.  
Technically I'm older._

_I'm older than Kichiro too._

_But no one ever sees it like that._

_I'm just the kid in black._

_"Junior…" She sighed._

_"Don't call me that!" I couldn't help it._

_I just wasn't in the mood._

_"You guys always say that…you always just call me that. That's NOT my name!" They're saying I'm nothing but an imitation.  
Just a copy of Kuzon._

_I'm not!_

_I'm me._

_That's all._

_"It just reminds me…that Kuzon doesn't care." I admit, "He said he'd give me a name. But he didn't. He just doesn't bother…because I'm not important enough." _

_"It's not that he doesn't care. He's just been distracted. He cares about you more than anyone else. You're his brother, after all."  
I can't tell if I'm crying because I'm frustrated at her confusion or if I'm still confused._

_But I still have to wipe the tears away._

_"You just have to figure out what you need to do for him." She finished, and put the knife back in my hand._

_Trusting me not to cut anymore._

_As she spun around, her hair slid across my chest, she walked out of the room, pausing at the door way.  
"A younger sibling has to be whatever their older sibling needs them to be. I can't tell you how to figure it out…it's something you have to know from them. You have to adapt with them." As she glanced at me slightly, I could see the wisdom in her eyes, "Perhaps you're mistaken though. I think there's more that you could do for Kuzon than just guarding him." _

* * *

**_~End flashback~_**

* * *

Mamoru had never understood what she'd met.

He never could see a way of helping him other than keeping him alive.

Even as he became his guardian, the only thing he could manage was to take the beating for him.  
There was a time when he thought he understood.

But now he understood that he could never be more wrong.

And it was when he looked at Osamu he finally could comprehend the extent of her knowledge.

* * *

Huyu nearly caught Lijuan's hair, double stepped back before he struck again, aiming at her neck.

No good.

She was as fluid as him, even more so in the matter that she managed to keep not a single strand out of place.

It didn't help, keeping his eyes closed.

She could force the images to him no matter what; the only way to make it stop was to kill her.

His gift allowed him an advantage, but not by much.

Not to mention that he had the others to worry about.

Kenji, Emi and Iwao were making a mess with battle debris, dealing with the twins, being forced into separate battles.

Though it was difficult to tell if they fought the same opponent the entire time.

Often it'd seem that one would disappear and the other would appear to take over, switching in and out, it was a horrendous sight.

Nao and Huyu were a terrible duo.

Where he was constantly making moves for close attacks, moving without plotting out every step, Nao hung back, shooting arrows at any chance she had, he didn't leave her much room for targeting.

More than once he got in the way and was nearly impaled, she had to charge in alongside with him and still couldn't properly manage.

Why hadn't they plotted out double teaming?

And where was Mamoru?

Eita kicked Nakajima's boulder to the side, sweating, her hair was pressed to the back of her neck, she had very little energy left.

And so she tackled him.

To the floor, he had her knee to his pelvic and a fist in his face, she didn't hold back.

An upward thrust of her palm on his nose, and another beating to his head.

She didn't notice that he had stopped moving.

Another ten hits, her face was red with fury before they slowed.

Her eyes widened.

At his cold face.  
Fingers twitching, she didn't have a thought.

Until a fireblast nearly singed her for remaining still.

Nao moved back, correcting her footing, her mind fuzzed.

An illusion.

She remained absolutely still, refusing to attack until she knew it'd pass.

And instead focused on a false vision herself, projecting a thousand of her attacking from every angle.

But something stabbed her.

Just to the side, she backed up shakily, glancing around in despair, she couldn't tell.

Was this real or fake?

Who had done it?

One of the twins?

Nakajima?

Had he not passed out?

But Lijuan was still…

Blood onto her fingers, she was aware of Huyu launching ice bullets, Eita sending in an earth wave.

But there was something shimmering of Lijuan.

She'd appear and disappear…everybody moving without logical speed.

Was this fake or their own skills?

Uncertainty kept her from moving, stiff, she breathed in and out.

How did she know this was real?

What if she makes a mistake and attacks the wrong one?

The illusions she'd attempted to keep were failing, she couldn't keep focus without her mind wondering.

Concentration wasn't an option right now.

A hand came behind her and she nearly slapped it, only to allow the worry to ease.  
"You're over thinking it. The more you stress about it, the easier you're making it for her to mess with you." Shin'ichi assured.

She licked her lips, feeling foolish for allowing pressure to screw with her.

"What do we do now?" They were off base.

They were supposed to draw all three fights into different sections and then he'd strike Lijuan.

But the matches were going nowhere, no one could make any moves to their advantages.

Shin'ichi licked his lips.

"You and Huyu need to pin her."  
Nao nodded, swirling her seal around.

"What about Mamoru?"

"Osamu showed. He's keeping him distracted."  
Nao nodded, stepping to attack.

"One more thing." Shin'ichi grabbed her hand.

She turned to face him before she recognized the form of a grip.

To keep one close.  
To restrain.

She pulled her arm back and jumped away, feeling the spear head scratch her face, across the cheek, the blood dribbled out.

To her horror she saw his lips curve in a smile, spinning his weapon back to a staff.  
"And here I was hoping to end it quickly. Do you really have to make this difficult?"

Nao's eyes were wide, jaw locked as she touched the gash beneath her eye.

Lijuan took a moment to scan him over, Huyu and Eita taking full advantage of it.

Eita locked her into an earth prism, Huyu moved in, about to decapitate when Shin'ichi dashed in.

Destroying the earth prism, he lodged some of the loose rocks into both of them, grabbing Lijuan and lifting her to safety.

That caused all fights a halt, the twins-now side by side, moved to Lijuan's aid, the other's shoulders slumping.

Shin'ichi set her on her feet as a princess, light and delicate; she tossed her head, "Thank you my dear. I'm afraid I wasn't quite prepared for that." She dusted her clothes off.

Nakajima coughed up blood, Eita moved to attack him again when she was slammed into a wall, Osamu being her captor.

"That will do." He assured, backing up to allow her to slide to the floor.

He moved to Nakajima, helping him up.  
"I've done my part. Consider it a trade. One man for the other." He nudged his head towards Shin'ichi.

"Yes thank you Osamu. You really did make this so much easier."  
"I trust you can take care of the rest now. I do not wish to lose an apprentice of this." He glared at her for Nakajima's poor condition.

"Oh I'll find you another one if he doesn't pull through!" She waved her hand at it.

A glance to the rest of them, and then sand coated the two earthbender, practically absorbing them to the floor, Eita was speechless.

She just realized.

She beat him.

She had beaten Nakajima.

That was one.

Now….

"W…what?" Emi looked at everything, "What's going on?" She stared at Shin'ichi.

Why was he with them?

"I believe this is 'checkmate' no?" Lijuan asked, "I certainly don't see much hope for you now."

Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses, holding out his staff in front of Lijuan for protection.

Daring anyone to make a move against her.

"Shin'ichi…what are you…" Iwao asked.

"He's been taken over by them. They're controlling him." Huyu crunched his eyebrow.

"No. They've only assisted in opening my mind." Shin'ichi straightened.

"Can we end this now then? I'm pretty sure even you people are capable of understanding how pointless this is." One of the twins spoke.

"You know they won't. They're too stubborn for that." The second one rolled his eyes.

Tugging at his ripping mask, he tore it off, the first followed his actions.

"You seem cocky, Zheng." Kenji narrowed his eyes.

"You say that as if you exactly which is which." They sighed.

"I know exactly which is which." Kenji clenched his fists.

"Then stop looking at me, Idiot." Zeki made a face, "That one's Zheng."

Kenji blushed at that mistake, having been so sure.  
"Where's Benjiro now? I do believe we had a deal." Lijuan pushed the twins behind her, clapping her hands for him to appear.

"Won? Bitch this aint over!" Eita moved to hit but was yet again pushed back.

Huyu lightly bumped her shoulder, telling her to calm down.

Shin'ichi smirked.

And then had his eyes glowed.

The six of them gasped, collapsing, an invisible force tied them to the floor, ate them from the inside out.

It crawled over them, as bugs squirming across the wooden floor, from the pitter patter to the slime trail, Emi could feel the tingle that was followed by cold feeling of a drain, a leech sucking away her conscious.

For two minutes no one breathed.

Screams came from most, others restrained, but the flow was too much. He managed to near implode them, forcing their own energy to burst inside, to the press against them.

Once he was sure that most would have passed out, he allowed mercy, stepping forward.

"Do not make the mistake of believing any of you can even come close to matching my power. I target the one section that no man can defend. Their spirit." He stopped at Huyu.

Shaking, the master attempted to look to him, and found a boot smashed in his face.  
"Pathetic." Shin'ichi hissed.

Stepping over him, he paused at Nao.

And grabbed her hair, pulling her upward.

"So what is the verdict? Will you all surrender quietly so we can stop this nonsense?"  
She was shaking, eyes squeezed closed from his grip.

Izumi lifted herself up, pale, she couldn't do anything.

She didn't even think she could bend if she wanted to at the moment, her hands trembling and a shiver down her back.

"Damn bastard…" Huyu choked through blood, unable to properly focus his gift.

Nao gasped, placing her hands on the floor to even out the pain.

She understood now.

She was in charge.

He specifically instructed that if something was to happen to him and Mamoru, she had to lead it.

Because she was an archer.

Because of their number one rule.

That the mission comes first.

If a person is to be the weak link, the traitor, that person must be eliminated.

He had planned this.

But why?

No.

That didn't matter.

She had focus on her part.

She summoned up her strength, and blasted a lightning at him.

He dodged efficiently, raising his eyebrow.

Nao rolled to her feet, holding out her seal, no one else was as quick to follow.

"Y-y-ou…..haven't…w-w-won yettt…." She managed out.

Shin'ichi exhaled.  
She didn't even see him move.

But felt how close the blade came to her chest.

But was caught.

Mamoru stood in front of her, panting, holding the spear in a bleeding hand.


	111. A Stand

**A Stand**

* * *

**March 25th, 2011**

* * *

_I blinked, watching Hotaka flip the pages of his book._

_He backed up to the counter and traced a line with his finger, bringing out a pencil and lightly sketching something out._

_If I stretched out my neck but recognized the numbers as some sort of formula._

_One of his ideas for a weapon I assume._

_Too far to read properly._

_He had some sort of acid wax, cleaning a hooked sword. I jumped off the back table and walked over to his plans._

_I had to stand on my tip toes to look, but it was some sort of gauntlet thing with a blade inside._

_I tilted my head._

_"When the hell'd you get here?" His hand fell on my shoulder._

_I looked at him._

_"Um…I dunno." It was three hundred eighty-two counts…but he hates it when I'm specific._  
_He didn't look happy already._

_Oh well._

_He get's over it quicker now._

_"What class you ditching?"_

_"I left during lunch, and after it is bending practice." I'm not allowed to practice bending with the others._

_Auria and Shin'ichi just chose one element to focus on._

_But there isn't really much you can do for shadows._

_They aren't happy about that._

_I submitted to them, allowed them into my heart, agreed to their terms in order to save Hotaka after he risked himself for Shin'ichi._

_But haven't been able to properly work with them._

_I think they feel cheated._

_I'll have to find a way to be more reasonable._

_Hotaka sighed._

_"Well why'd you come here?"_

_"I wanted to see if there's anything I can help with."_

_"Look, this aint just a hobby, I'm actually working here. You can't just come here to hang out Junior."_

_"Mamoru." I put my hands on my hips._

_"Whatever."_  
_I don't forgive him._

_"Just go back already."_  
_I shake my head._

_"Shin'ichi gets cranky whenever you ditch and I'm not taking blame for you."_  
_"But I don't want to get in trouble."_  
_"Then go back."_

_"No. They said I'd get in trouble if I went back."_

_He stared at me._

_"What?"_

_"The kids in my martial arts class. They got mad because I beat them when they're older and stronger and benders."_  
_"What they picking on you?"_

_"They pushed me and told me not to come to class or they'd hit me." _  
_"So you listened to them?"_

_"I don't want to be hit. They had a knife."_  
_"And you have a dagger."_  
_"But I'm not supposed to bring it out during school."_  
_"But you have it on you?"_

_I nod._

_"Then what the hell are you worried about?"_

_"I don't want to be hit." I thought I said that already._

_So he hit me._

_It's ok though._

_I'm used to him hitting me._

_"You just said you beat them in karate."_  
_"I do."_  
_"Then why would you get hit!"_

_"Because it's against the rules to hit people outside of class."_  
_He hit me again._

_"You idiot. They try to get near you just pop em."_  
_"But then I'd get in trouble, and I don't want to hurt anyone."_  
_"You want to be a freakin guardian and yet don't want to hurt anyone?"_

_I lower my eye lids._

_I don't like it when he brings that up._

_I know I'm not._

_I know Shin'ichi chose him._

_Why remind me?_

_"I would fight for my brother." He gave him a dark look._

_"But not for yourself?"_

_"My life's for Shin'ichi only. I can't waste it on myself."_  
_"Well why not tell Shin'chi about this?"_

_"I don't have to."_  
_"Why not?"_

_"Cause he was there."_  
_Now he's trying to figure out if I'm mental or not._

_"What?"_

_"He saw them shove me around. And walked away."_  
_"But...huh…?"_

_I didn't get it either._

_I thought maybe he would know._

_I guess not._  
_"That's why I came here instead."_  
_"I aint fightin no bullies for you."_  
_"But I don't want to go to school."_  
_Then he nodded._

_"Oh, then you have to fight for yourself."_  
_I frown._

_"Huh?"_

_"You're ten now aint ya? Shin'ichi get's it. You gotta stop bein a baby."_  
_"I'm not a baby."_  
_"Then take a stand and prove it."_

* * *

Out of breath, there was a cut across his arm that tore his jacket, arm visibly had skin shaved off the top layer but nothing of significant injury other than the clear circles beneath his eyes.

He met Shin'ichi's eye.

The older avatar stepped back, retracting the blade and looked him over.

Mamoru curled his fingers over his bleeding hand, lowering the fist to the floor as drops of blood hit the floor.

"Well well, my little brother. Here I thought I blasted you unconscious for at least a few hours. You always could pull through much quicker than I normally recall though." He frowned.  
Mamoru didn't respond, taking a look to everyone on the floor.  
He bit his lip.

"Step aside now, dear. We don't want you getting hurt." Lijuan motioned her hand in brushes, "Just let your brother do his work."

Shin'ichi gave an easier smile.

"Actually why don't you help out? Ask your friends to get Benjiro for me. This way I don't have to waste energy going through them." He explained.

Benjiro.

Just hearing him refer to Benjiro that way bothered him.

Because to Shin'ichi it was always supposed to be Ashton.

"You don't really have much of a choice now. Either help out or just let him do his work." Zeki called out.

"You've been hating on Benjiro since you were ten anyways, just drag him here and I'll kill him." Shin'ichi offered.

Benjiro is the cause of everything.

Benjiro was the enemy.

He needed to die.

That was drilled into him.

He hadn't recalled blaming him so much until they made him.

And then he accepted it.

When they're telling him though.

That's when he remembers what was his thoughts, and what were theirs.

"Not much of a choice?" Mamoru asked for a repeat.

"What? You want to kill these idiots instead? Be our guest." Zheng said.

Mamoru's look told everything.  
Lijuan laughed.

"What are you going to do? Fight him?" She asked.

Mamoru lowered his head.

"Your jobs to protect me right?" Shin'ichi smiled, "So do that. Who cares about them? It's just us, remember?"

Licking his lips, Mamoru sucked in his breath.

The others began to stand, but didn't dare act.

"I…" He breathed.

His mind was already made up.

But just declaring it was nerve racking.

Not possible.

How could he? It was rebellion.

Against his code.

"You're still just a child. Very well, just go back to the palace then." Shin'ichi waved his hand, "You can have use later."

"No." Mamoru managed.

Shin'ichi turned to look at him.

"No?" He echoed.

Mamoru lifted his head.

"I'm not just a fool. I'm not just a kid. And I'm not following your orders anymore."  
A frown.

"Is that so?"

Mamoru then looked to Lijuan.

"And I'm DONE filling in your orders as well. I was given the option to protect Shin'ichi. And it's been the purpose of my life. But now…I think I understand." He pulled out his broken blade, and placed it on the floor, "I cannot understand you. I make stupid choices. I shield in areas you ought to have known. I cannot protect you. I can't keep you safe. I'm unfit to be a guardian."

Yes.

Zaila.

He understood exactly what she had so long ago.

"Yeah you know you can't resign from being a guardian, right?" Zheng sat down, moving his hair out of his face.

"No. But I've given up. He'll never see me as his guardian. Hotaka's always been his. He doesn't listen to me. He doesn't hold me in high respect. He only sees me as a burden. I'm done attempting to change his views."

Huyu watched him.

To him he always was Shin'ichi's dog. The one that acted without question.

Only during these last few weeks was there a person behind it.

Huyu never had the choice.

He was forced into this role.

But he and Benjiro made it work.

They found a common ground…a neutral respect for each other's position and would listen when one would say that it was time to.

Mamoru never had that.

As dedicated as he was, he was never the one in control.

In the end, he was much more of a failure as a guardian than Huyu could be.

Shin'ichi made it all the worse.

By laughing.

It wasn't completely ridiculed, mostly just a chuckle.

But was enough to make to make Mamoru's brow furrow.

"You're such a fool." He returned to a grin.

"No. You are." Mamoru countered.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Because I'm done playing the clean-up. For once I'm going to protect someone other than you." He blocked Shin'ichi from the others.

Shin'ichi was amused by this.

"I'll be very interested in seeing that."  
"You should be. Because when you're under their influence, you make mistakes. It's why they prefer for your own mind set there."  
"My mind set is mine regardless of which path I follow."  
"No. Because if it was, you'd realize why you're at a disadvantage."

"Why is that then?"  
Hotaka had told him this once.

He pointed it out.

Said that he was such a fool for never testing, but now ought to keep it as a last resort.

Something to keep in the bag for years and pull out when the time was right.

Not that he ever pictured Shin'ichi seriously fighting Mamoru.

It was the one forbidden idea.

"Energy bending is your main card. The only reason why you can so easily destroy your enemies. You attack their soul." He recited.

Shin'ichi nodded, aware of this.

Mamoru crunched his nose.

"But I'm a shadow. I have no soul."

Shin'ichi's didn't mean to.

But he reacted with his eyes widening.

Mamoru placed his hands together, shadows began to draw to him.

"If you fight me now, you are fighting all those damned from the spirit world." He warned, "I can assure you, they have been angered at you far longer than I've let on. The only reason it's been safe for you, is my restraint. Consider your options."

The others backed up.  
This wasn't him.

Mamoru was sane.

Cautious.

Protective.

The thought of him actually taking a stand.

If wasn't believable.

Lijuan wasn't happy.

"You dare question his abilities? Such a fool. You are nothing but a mistake. He is the perfected you."

"Then why do you fear my stand?" Mamoru asked.

His irises expanded, filling his entire eyes as a black pit, his hair seemed to fuzz, growing slightly with a shadow of fire moving.

That was enough.

He wouldn't show them his true form.

That's not an image they need to know.

"Shin'ichi! Finish this atrocity, get it out of my sight." Lijuan demanded.

Gripping his staff, Shin'ichi spun it once for practice.

And then tightened his hold.

Huyu had asked Hotaka about this item before.

It didn't take much to figure out he designed it, and for the most part it consisted of specific angling and funny words.

But it was the specific lay out.

First option.

A staff.

Shin'ichi used this quite often.

Second.

A spear.

Almost as common as the staff.

Third.

Double sided

Not so common.

Rarely did he find the need to use these that he didn't need to automatically skip to form four.

Fourth.

Dual flaming daggers.

These he saved for those he actually feared a challenge.

The ones that wouldn't just die off quickly.

Were he to fight any of the masters, it's very likely he'd skip to this phase, as he had done so with Hotaka.

They still didn't see daylight much.

Fifth form.

As far as Hotaka knew, Shin'ichi never used it.

How it'd compliment his attacks, how he could infuse his energy wasn't known.

Yet he didn't hesitate to strike his own brother with it.

A scythe.

Swirling it around, he moved faster than the others anticipated, at Mamoru's side with his waist in the center of the curve of the blade.

He pulled it straight through.

And it fazed without harm.

Mamoru instead grabbed the handle, a black aura spreading across, Shin'ichi's paused for only a moment before he exchanged is own blast of energy.

It only managed to partially push back, just enough for him to back pedal, he bit his lip.

An attempt to strike his back and Mamoru was prepared, stepping within his shadow; he managed a punch off his face before Shin'ichi broke the hold.

He shot his hand upward, an earth pillar throwing him back, Mamoru landed lightly, dashing towards Shin'ichi, Shin'ichi stabbed the pole into the ground and lurched forward, swinging his foot across the side of his head, Mamoru ducked just in time, but Shin'ichi bashed his center and pushed him back.

And then the avatar zipped to the others.

Because playing fair wasn't required.

Eita, the _'weak link'_.

Huyu jerked the back of her collar, sweeping her out of the way; he deflected the weapon with his own.

Upon contact, his seal disappeared and he was cut.

Straight across the chest, his blood splattered onto the floor, he gaped, sliding to the floor; Emi caught him as best she could, though he took her down with him with his weight.

Shin'ichi swung the scythe, about to stake off her head, but a shadow covered them.

It wasn't one of the times when they just teleported.

It was an actual shield.

Of black figures, they coated them just enough to be see through, one raised on everyone, Eita, Kenji, Iwao, Izumi, Nao, even Lijuan and the twins.

Zheng pressed his hand to the side, a dark string wrapping around his wrist, he jerked it away, wiping it away on his pants.

"Keeping us from battle? Do you really fear our interference?" Lijuan asked.

Mamoru didn't answer.

His hand instead shot towards Shin'ichi, an entire wave of shadows targeting him.

Shin'ichi jumped.

A backflip, he pushed off the floor.

It didn't help.

He brought his knee upward and blocked his face, shadows stabbing and slashing, they were straight on mark.

His arms and legs were bloodied when he landed, hand sliding slightly on the scythe, a swarm nearly attacked from behind.

He had no choice but to press forward.

Use his speed.

He attempted another swipe at Mamoru, his weapon glowing, this time the guardian took a move back.

His arm was coated, sharpening until it became a replica of the scythe, black and oozing darkness, he swung it at equal speed, catching Shin'ichi's midair, Shin'ichi pushed off with his back foot, swinging it around to catch his head.

It passed without impact.

Instead, it left him in without firm stance, Mamoru taking advantage.

He stabbed his side, missing but tearing a good portion of the shirt as Shin'ichi dashed to a safe distance.

"Maybe we should have kept him instead." Zeki tilted his head.

He was sitting crisscross with little interest.

"Yeah, like he'd ever listen." Zheng eyed him.

Lijuan shushed them.

"Not bad. I've been underestimating you." Shin'ichi confessed.

Mamoru didn't say anything.

Now facing the others, Nao gasped.

Even if her vision was slightly distorted, it was obvious.

His skin was beginning to darken.

A grey creep to his normal white.

He pushed off with his foot, attacking head on, Shin'ichi snorted.

He dodged each attack, a punch, a kicked, a jab, a shadow attempt, he airbended to keep distance.

Mamoru didn't allow this; aware he had the advantage close distance.

Charging in, he was faster than he'd ever let on.

But still not enough.

Shadows swarmed after Shin'ichi, causing him to freeze momentarily as another group darting across his skin, he cursed, pressing the back end of the scythe to the floor to give him height in the air, it brought up an earth ball that was to hit Mamoru but he again allowed it to pass without harm.

Shin'ichi pushed forward, launching towards him.

Straight attacks, hand to hand, Mamoru deflected, or allowed them to faze by without injury; he was yet to be struck.

Shin'ichi created bullets, launching them, Mamoru sank through the floor into a shadow and reappeared behind him to attack.

But Shin'ichi had it planned.

He lit the scythe on fire, and drove it downward, across Mamoru.

While he was incomplete form.

The light of the flame directly switched the shadows, eliminating parts he was connected with, parts that were part of his own being.

There wasn't blood.

But rush.

Shadows escaped, all of the protection shields dropped, Izumi clasped her hand over her mouth at the sight of Mamoru's eyes.

That went from complete darkness to iris less, glazed, dead look as his body went limp falling to the floor, the darkness spread

Izumi, having already observed Huyu heal himself, sprinted to Mamoru's side, Iwao dashing after her to keep her safe from Shin'ichi, he pulled her back.

If she went near him now, she would die.

Shin'ichi rotated his shoulder, a smug look on his face.

"How pathetic." He walked over to the body, and kicked it with his boot, "To fall for such a trick."

Lijuan waltzed forward, the twins still just taking a breather, she looked over the rest of them.

Nao was prepared, seal out, Kenji held out his staff, Eita at their side, as weakened as she was.

But the odds weren't good.

Huyu managed what he could, only healing it to the point of it closing, it could still open at any given turn or excessive stretch, Emi was about at her limit.

Iwao's muscles were sore, his adrenalin high desperately needing to reboot, he was panting.

"So…can we just give this up now?" Zheng was bored.

Huyu wanted to murder something.

Because he was aware of the buzz in his head, and the new energy addition.

With no other option, he ran.

Straight at Lijuan, he swung his sword, forcing energy, she dodged to the side.

In the path of the gun.

Benjiro pulled the trigger, his hand shaking and shoulder jutting back, he only made it three time.

It exploded, louder than he had predicted, he was deaf for the last two bullets, but saw the outcome.

Shin'ichi had saved her.

But not himself.

One in his shoulder, one in his leg, and across his chest, he nearly dropped the scythe from the pain, now instead used it as a crutch; Zeki and Zheng already restrained Benjiro, Huyu moved to assist him.

"What the hell is that idiot doing!" Nao screamed.

Shin'ichi pressed his weight onto the weapon, limping now, he closed his eyes.

Huyu pulled one of the twins back while the other was about to hit him, he took a swing with his seal and they backed up.

"How dare you!" Lijuan didn't even look at her savior, "How dare you fire bullets at me! You brat!"

She was about to attack him.

But Shin'ichi straightened.

Moving to strike him, he pivoted his good foot.

And drove the blade into her center.

Eita's eyes widened, Kenji jumping and the twins backing off.

"Check mate." He whispered, a demon smile on his face.

* * *

Zheng and Zeki left instantly, abandoning their instructor without hesitation.

Lijuan gagged, couching out blood to stain her kimono, her hand ran across the weapon.

"B-ut…" She could make out any more, her hair falling, for once, without motion, spreading across the blade.

"Come on, even the twerp figured it out before you." Shin'ichi's hissed in a tone far too familiar.

And then in a swing he jerked the weapon away, blood gushing out, she fell.

Still.

No twitching, no nerve jerks.

Only a slow expanding puddle, growing to wet Shin'ichi's shoes.

He squatted, pressing his finger to her neck after a moment.

And then gave a sigh, falling back and then laying back.

"Never, ever do that again." Wind surrounded his body.

And it transformed into Hotaka.

Iwao gaped.

Nao slapped her head, Izumi tilted hers, Eita aligned her jaw, Emi rubbed her eyes.

"I get it now." Kenji blinked, appearing to have had a hint.

Shin'ichi's image shimmered into sight.

But as a spirit, faded without color, he was still wearing beat up clothing but didn't have any of the actual scars, glasses missing with ruffled hair.

He managed to appear standing beside him, arms folded, he only looked half a mess.

_"Hmm, I'd say that was almost entertaining."_

"B-b-b-but…." Iwao's finger twitched, pointing back and forth.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT!" Benjiro yelled, enraged Shin'ichi could project himself as if it was nothing yet he had yet to figure it out.

Huyu slapped the back of his head to make him shut up.  
"Damn idiot! What the hell! Do you realize how close you came to freaking killing us!" Nao was the first to blow up, shooting an arrow straight through Shin'ichi's spirit.

"That wasn't cool." Kenji shook his head in agreement.

"Izumi, heal him so I can beat him." Huyu ordered.

Izumi was already on it, going over Hotaka's body, focusing on the bullet holes.  
_"It worked didn't it?"_ Shin'ichi asked.

"This whole time he was with you?" Eita's voice was shaky, only running off anger now.

"But…how did you…" Emi was still piecing it together.

"What were you thinking?" Nao demanded, "What about Mamoru!" She moved to his side.

_"I can still feel his presence. I just severed his connection temporarily, just enough to have him unconscious. Prior to this I had warned him that it may test his limitations. That's why, while the rest of you were off conversing, we had a practice round. It's not like I took any risks."_ He folded his arms.

"Didn't take any risks?" Benjiro choked, picking up the gun again before twirling it around, "Now that sounds like something I'd say."

_"Not quite. I simply can understand the human mind to the point of not needing to worry."_ Shin'ichi leaned onto an invisible wall.  
Hotaka bit his tongue, making a small noise as Izumi removed a bullet from his chest.

"W-Why the hell am I you right now anyways? You oughta deal with your own damn pain!" Hotaka yelled at Shin'ichi.

The avatar shrugged.

_"Nah, Think you got that covered."_ Shin'ichi shook his head with a smirk.

"You didn't even do a damn thing this entire thing!" Hotaka argued.

Izumi shushed him, moving to the second bullet.

"Can someone tell me what the hell went on here?" Iwao asked.

"It's nice not being the only idiot." Benjiro gave a small smile.

Huyu thumped his head again.

Benjiro glared.

"When he was supposed to be sealing the Hotaka into Benjiro, he sealed it within himself." Emi comprehended that extent.

_"I cannot break away from their control. So I added one who could override both of us."_ Shin'ichi nodded.

"But, you had me erase your memory." Nao recalled.

Back at the forest, she had to use compulsion to make him forget what he had planned.  
_"It's not common; however there are times when I believe that they are capable of extracting some of my previous thoughts, particularly if I'm focused on it too much. It was a precaution, and, of course, it was my reaction of the unknowing that made Mamoru act as he did."_

"But, Osamu just…" Eita's eyelids were already beginning to fall from exhaust, adrenaline running out, she sat cross legged.

_"Was willing to do me a favor. I contacted him before we came here and requested he help us out. Nakajima seemed more than willing to play the part."_  
"Nakajima was in on it?" Eita whispered.  
_"He follows Osamu as willing as Mamoru follows me. I instructed him to play as the enemy to me and all of you from the start. Luckily he carried those orders on until now."_

"So…he…"  
_"I'm pretty sure he still hates me. But Osamu told him to listen so he does."_

And then he paused.

"_Ashton toss that gun to Eita."_ Shin'ichi ordered.

Benjiro crunched his eyebrows.

And then obeyed.

She picked up the gun, pointing it at him in confusion.

_"No."_ He frowned at the gesture_, "Shoot her."_ He pointed to Lijuan, _"Any time you feel like it, at least once every four minutes. Just to make sure she doesn't get up for a while."_  
Eita didn't even pause, knocking two bullets into the masters head before nearly going for a third.  
"_Don't waste the bullets so quickly."_ Shin'ichi rolled his eyes.

"But…why'd Hotaka take so long to take over?" Kenji asked.

"Cause it aint that easy with an energybender." Hotaka growled beneath his teeth.

_"The spirit needed to have…a jump in order to have it bring conscious above the others, something to jolt it awake."_  
"Like a gun shot?" Eita asked, popping Lijuan in the stomach.

It wasn't the same.

She was keeping her dead.

Not killing.

Ushio wouldn't be avenged as this.

But these were steps.

"How'd you know Benjiro would come in with the gun and shoot you?" Huyu asked.

_"Well I made sure to leave the gun in plain sight for one,"_ Shin'ichi stated, _"And second, I knew that the more I pressured him to stay, the more likely he'd come barging in."_

Benjiro smirked.

Perhaps this guy was a genius.

"You're lucky. For once I almost listened."  
"Alright switch me." Hotaka interrupted, cringing as Izumi touched the leg wound.

_"You wimp."_ Shin'ichi growled, and then agreed.

Izumi jumped back as a tornado enswarmed Hotaka and replaced him with Shin'ichi-who without his energy influence was brown haired and green eyed.

Despite his mockery, gave an obvious twitch at the pain.

Hotaka became the ghost at his side, watching with a smug look that dared him to complain.

Shin'ichi didn't take the bait, shaking his head, Izumi had pushed the pants to his bullet hole, just below his knee; she disinfected it as best she could and wrapped it.

"Why the hell'd you shoot me three times anyways?" Shin'ichi asked.

"And why so close to his heart?" Hotaka added.

"Well he was kind of crazy looking all beat up and all…and then attacking everyone and I just closed my eyes and shot."  
"You shot me with your eyes closed!" Shin'ichi stared at him.

"Well I aimed before I closed them."

"You can't aim if your eyes are closed." Nao shook her head.

"Well technically if he didn't move his arm he could…" Kenji pointed out.

Eita shot once more, into her heart; it was beginning to give the others a head ache.

Eita crunched her eyes and then weighed the weapon.

"Out." She announced.

Huyu stabbed his sword into the ground, touching the slash on his chest, he'd need to properly heal this later.

Benjiro looked at him.

And snickered.

"I'm gone for one month and you go white."

Huyu slapped the back of his head.

"You don't get to joke." He folded his arms.

"Hey, blame that guy, he's the jerk who just sends me off into the spirit world without even asking."  
"Sorry. Next time I'll say please when I'm saving your life."

"That's all I ask." Benjiro raised his hands.

Emi smiled, having missed his attitude, she pushed her hair out of her face, breathing.

_"We should get moving."_ Hotaka warned.

"Yeah…that's easier to said then done." Shin'ichi glanced at his leg.

"Hehe…whoops." Benjiro rubbed the back of his neck.

Huyu rolled his eyes, he and Iwao moving to assist, Shin'ichi had to have one arm around each, balancing on one foot.

"Hey, go get your own avatar." Nao pushed Huyu away, offering herself, she kissed his cheek, "After all I call this one."  
_"Oh here we go again."_ Hotaka face palmed.

"What about Mamoru?" Kenji reminded them.

But when they looked at him he had already disappeared.

Shadows taking him to a safe place.

_"I don't think we'll have to worry."_ Hotaka nudged his eyebrow.

Benjiro picked up the sword, swinging it around.

Huyu immediately held out his hand for him to hand it over.

"Oh come on, you never let me play with this."  
"You just asked to play with a sword. I can tell you right now why the answer is no." Nao called out.  
"Can't I just hold it?"

"No."  
"Oh come on, don't be so stingy."  
"Come on boys, let's not ruin this." Emi walked between them, interloping her arms with theirs.

Eita put the weapon between the lining of her pants, tossing her head.

"You people start skipping and I swear I'll catch a ride with them." She jerked her thumb at the others.

"You'd have to fill out an application." Shin'ichi gave a smug look.

* * *

_"They'll be arriving in about three weeks. You'll be in charge of monitoring them, use the shadows if you have to. I want a list of everyone who you believe to be either a master or prodigy and then I want you to make records of every important event." I instructed to Mamoru, watching as he pulled a chocolate piece from his pocket and pop it in his mouth._

_He nodded, hair covering part of his face._

_I don't like how he's been wearing it._

_I've been nagging him to get a haircut for the past year now and he's just kept brushing it off._

_Same with his clothes._

_Recently he's been wearing more and more kimonos, black and baggy; they just make his muscular build seem thicker._

_It kind of sucks that he's getting bigger than me._  
_I still have the height advantage, but even Takeshi's noted that when it came to intimidation, he was going to surpass me pretty soon._

_People just don't take a thin guy in glasses too seriously._

_I walk over to him and brush the hair from his cheek, he backs up and places it back, but I catch a glimpse of the scar._

_I frown._

_I don't mean to, but the memory of that night just triggers a bad side._

_"We only have a year until Ashton comes?" He asked._

_It wasn't like he used to._

_Not with curiosity._

_But as a statement of fact._

_I suppose his innocence is beginning to fade._

_Soon he'll understand._

_"Yes."_

_He tensed at this._

_Something was wrong._

_"So…if he comes…what happens?" He asked._

_"There is a very little chance of him seeing it from our side. I've been told that he doesn't possess my ability to see the larger picture." I explain._

_"No. I mean what happens with you. He's your younger brother. How are you going to protect him?"_

_It was distant._  
_But I could see it._

_A baby in a crib._

_Crying night after night, and refusing to shut up. Lying on the couch while giggling. Watching him learn to walk._

_The entire time my parents explaining to me that it was my job to protect him._

_I didn't like it._

_He was slow._

_He was pathetic, unable to do much._

_But then again, I was also a child._

_He'd take my snacks and ruin my toys, when I'd tried to practice the piano or any sports my parents would let him bother me, saying he too young to know any better._

_I didn't want to protect him._

_Until I realized how fragile he was._

_We went to the park, I thought it was stupid._  
_I would have rather gone to my friend's house to play basketball, but my mom said that she wanted Ashton to get some exercise too._

_She went to go talk to the other moms, and told me to keep an eye on him._

_Because I was automatically a babysitter._

_Climbing on the outside of the tunnel slide was boring after the third time, and everything else was too full to try._

_But there was a group playing soccer._

_When the ball rolled to me, I kicked it back._

_Pretty well aimed and was invited to play._

_I left him._

_He wasn't doing anything, just scaling the two foot tall rock wall and running down the steps._

_There were too many other kids there, so many parents too._

_The ground was sand, nothing he could hurt himself on._

_And I was within running distance of coming back._

_I'd be able to see if my mom was going to come back too._

_But sometime during my playing time._

_Sometime during the fifteen minutes I abandoned him, he disappeared._

_I will never forget my mother's face when she saw me calling his name, running everywhere._

_From the bathrooms to the car, he was gone._

_They called the cops and I had to tell them how I left him_

_And they looked at me as a disgrace._

_Because I was at fault._

_Yasuo contact me three days after that._

_He told everything, or so I thought._

_But I didn't have the patience for it._

_Because my mother had just lost one child, two in less than a week would be too brutal._

_Until I heard the last part._

_If I leave._

_My existence is erased._

_All evidence of me disappears, and people forget._

_Realities shift._

_If I leave, Ashton is an only child, who is watched over by his mother, never being entrusted to an older, irresponsible sibling._

_He'd be at home safe and unharmed._

_So long as I never returned, he would be safe._

_He told me that if I didn't go, he'd take Ashton._

_But then I would have forgotten he'd ever existed._

_It was my fault._

_I deserved the burden._

_Now if I had known exactly what I was getting into…perhaps I wouldn't have been so quick to agree._

_"Shin'ichi." Mamoru stepped forward, "You know you can't right? He can't side with us, he's going to be against us. You'll have to fight him. And kill him."_

_I know that._

_I've known since I killed Hotaka._

_But I can tell what's on his mind._  
_"You're worried that I'd prefer him as a brother over you?" A sibling rivalry._

_Almost pathetic._  
_"I can't just let him run around. I'm still responsible for him. For what time I have, I'll do what I can to keep him safe." I confessed._

_I can't just turn my back on him._

_I won't be responsible for overlooking him again._

_Even if he doesn't know, even if it's just a stupid childhood obligation, I won't overlook it._

_I refuse._

_I'll be his enemy in his eyes, but keep him safe._

_It's my job after all._

_Mamoru wasn't pleased when he heard that._

_So I grabbed him and gave him a nuggy._

_You have to lighten the mood somehow._

_We wrestled a bit, him managing to push away._

_"Quit it." He growled._

_I gave a small smile._  
_"Don't worry. He's related by genetics, you're related by history. Memories trump blood every time."_

* * *

Despite Benjiro's group being more than capable of just taking off without hesitation, they all remained at the pace that Shin'ichi managed.

"So…now what?" Iwao asked.

"We're heading back to headquarters. Takeshi can negotiate better than I when it comes to the others." He lied.

Benjiro opened his mouth to say something but Huyu nudged him.

Don't give it up, his eyes said.

He nodded, and kept his mouth closed.

"And we probably need to start getting back on track. We already are going to have to figure out how to explain why we're a month off track." Emi sighed.

There were generals who they needed to see in order to give the final over view.

"I'll take care of it." Shin'ichi seemed to already be thinking in his cooperate head again.

"We aren't affiliated with you." Huyu reminded him.

"No, you just run around with fake badges and use my name for the advantages." He rolled his eyes.

Hotaka smirked, floating beside them.

"Hey I'm pretty sure you're still in our debt here." Benjiro added.  
"Yes I am aware, which is why I offered to have my sources add in fake alibis."  
"But we're supposed to be in hiding." Eita pointed out.

"You've been sighted fifteen times since you came to the Fire Nation. That is not including any possible reports from the Republic city." Shin'ichi pointed out, "You have to have a fake alibi of possible sightings even if you are attempting to be discreet."

"Cause that makes total sense." Nao bobbed her head.

"Wait, are we allowed to help with the invasion now?" Kenji paused.

"Why DON'T you guys help anyways?" Eita crossed her arms.

"Because if this war continues then our world is safe. If we end it then the spirits will attack ours. Ring a bell?" Nao recalled.  
"But we're going to stop it anyways." Emi said.

"Yeah…I still don't like that." Iwao now remembered why there was the division in their group.

"You're against the spirits though…aren't you?" Benjiro looked to Shin'ichi.

He could not stop staring.

Even if his hair was brown and eyes green, in his mind they continued to be colored as the glasses normally would.

"I have a neutrality stand, if I was to attack the Fire Nation then that'd be an act in favor of the Earth Nation and the Water Tribe, since the Air Nation still hasn't officially declared war on the Fire Nation-they just assist in what ways they can. But if I make a move against them then that could weigh against me when a new ruler takes place."  
"But what about the spirits? It'd offer you an attack on them." Huyu had managed to have a quick summary of Benjiro's knowledge.

_"That isn't of your concern."_ Hotaka moved between them.

Guardian traits never seemed to dim.

Something jerked, Eita felt waves pulsate her feet.

She jerked at her shirt, having believed it was becoming warmer because of her own exhaust, and now suspecting something different.

They froze.

…

"This could be bad…" Kenji whispered, "We had a lot of moving around and earth shaking when we were fighting…and earthquakes can cause the magma to-"  
"Kenji." Iwao wanted the summary.

He got it when the earth cracked and steam burst from it.

"Run!" He began backpedalling.

"Shit!" Huyu hiss.

_"Everybody cover your mouth, don't breathe it."_ Hotaka advised.

"Won't the Master's energy counteract-"  
_"Don't know now don't chance it!"_

Shin'ichi released his hold on the others, pulling what remained of his shirt over his nose; he winced every step he took.

"Come on! Move it!" Huyu pushed Benjiro and the others in front of him, another shake broke open yet another ash cloud, liquid now sparking, Nao jumped back when she was almost sprayed.

"Just go." Shin'ichi gave her shove forward.

Purposely forcing them ahead.

This way they would be too distracted to look at his pace.

Eita stumbled, Emi pulling her along, Iwao and Izumi were right behind them, Kenji was attempting to create an air filter, the entire tunnel filling with smoke.

It did little good.  
Hotaka looked behind them, eyes widening.

_"Not to rush you but I think there might be a bit of a problem-"_  
The ground roared, a jerk to the side and all of the lava rushed.

In the opposite direction of their pace, it Huyu jumped in front of his group, unsure exactly what his plan was.

_"GET DOWN!"_ Hotaka called.

Everyone dropped.

Shin'ichi clasped his hands, Huyu's face was sweating from the heat, and then he felt it evaporate.

The magma was frozen on spot, turning to rock, the air cleared from the passage.

Shin'ichi gasped, falling forward; he held his wounds, choking up blood.

_"What the hell you thinking! You can't energybend like this!"_ Hotaka attempted to slap him.

His face hit the floor, near passing out.

From the distance they could hear the roar of the volcano.

There was little doubt that it was spew lava, no doubt more magma would follow into this tunnel quite soon, or worse, cover the exits.

"Oh man…" Kenji rubbed his neck.

_"Kenji go ahead, bring back the bike."_ Hotaka instructed.

Kenji paused.

And then nodded.

He was gone instantly.

"C'mon we aint got all day!" Eita grabbed Shin'ichi's shirt, attempting to haul him up.

_"He's got a backlash, he aint got no energy left."_ Hotaka slapped his head.

"Up up up." Nao put his arm around her neck and pulled the back of his pants, he staggered to his feet.

"I kind of liked it better when you were acting as if you were indestructible and all you know…" Benjiro rubbed his neck.

"Shut up." Shin'ichi spat.

And then his eyes widened, falling back to the floor.

_"Very impressive my dear,"_ Her voice flooded him, he shook and grabbed his head, _"I did not believe you would pull it off. Such a smart boy you are. We shall spare you for now, without a doubt you're skills have been growing far faster than you ever offer for us. But perhaps it is your judgment is in the wrong place. We warned you to take care of that, but it seems you need a bit of a reminder. Perhaps your brother will be enough to open your eyes." _Shin'ichi lifted his head, gasping.

Everyone had a warning of one form or the other, and the seconds that followed were a blur.

Benjiro wanted to act, but couldn't, he was instead aware of someone pushing him to the side, and then someone grabbing him; he felt heat, he felt a blade, and without thinking he jabbed Huyu's sword forward in defense.

And he then felt blood.

Dripping onto the floor, there were warm drops that hit his arm.

It wasn't until he heard the gasp and then the scream did his eyes focus on the scene.


	112. A Brother's Trade

**A Brother's Trade**

* * *

**March 25th, 2011**

* * *

Why did I trust Shin'ichi?  
There were dozens of others before him; I've met so many people.

The most I remember are the bad ones.

The ones who would hurt me.

But I know he's not the first one to help me. I know of a few who'd drop a piece of meat or who would offer me a blanket when they passed by.

One girl, I think, even stayed with me. She was weak, and poor, like me.

After splitting me a piece of what I think was jerky, she allowed me to lean against her to rest.

We didn't speak once.

And the next morning when I woke up, she had died.

I called her angel, because she made death look so peaceful.

But Shin'ichi was the first to see me when I wasn't meant to be seen.

So long as I was in the shadows, I had the idea that I was safe.

I thought, that the shadow's hold on me was stronger than anything.

Nothing could find me when I was with them.

But he did.

No one, not the enemies, not the kind-hearted, no one. I was invisible, I was supposed to be.

I was always overlooked.

Perhaps it's that.

Perhaps because of only that.

Because he was the one who saw me.

Perhaps it was my attempt to have someone.

There was no one to know I existed.

No one to know that I had a life beyond just waiting.

No one to acknowledge my presence.

But I'm a shadow.

I don't deserve recognition.

I committed a crime so unforgivable the spirits banned me for an eternity to this world of flaw.

Though I suppose they never had the idea that I'd be reintroduce into life.

I'd like to think that I've improved though.  
I've killed.

I've stolen.

I've put my life above others.

But all were justified.

It wasn't an accident that all of us met each other. I'm sure of it.

Of hundreds of experiments, there were only four that lived.

And those four managed to grow up together.

Because even as a failure, the three of us were needed for Shin'ichi.

Hotaka had to be there to be his fall back. To keep him on track.

No one could be as honest as him.

No one could handle Shin'ichi better, could smack him and tell him to get up and over it.

He needed the tough love to build a world consisting of one goal only.

Auria was the voice of reason. The compassion that no one else knew how to respond to.

No one could comfort him like her.

No one understood how to settle him like her, how to give him a peace of mind.

And I was the mess.  
The one that had to be so off, Shin'ichi would be focused on correcting that he couldn't even see his own worries.

I didn't notice it, until the others were gone.

And then I embraced the role as well as I could, took it to heart.

Yes. I have lied to him.

Yes. I have put his life over his ambitions.

But now I understand.

It only took ten years.

But I finally understand.

I used to despise Hotaka.

Not only did he steal my role as a guardian.

But he did the one thing I could never match.

He died defending Shin'ichi's freedom.

Something I feared I'd never be able to match.

There's only one way to step above that.

To prove myself beyond Hotaka's capability.

By saving the one he cares about most.

The brother I could never replace.

* * *

An arm was wrapped around his chest and the other his head, Benjiro couldn't move, the muscles too tightly squeezing them for protection. They were slightly hunched over as the his savior attempted to keep as much of him covered as he could, using his own body as a shield.

The blood from his previous wounds were warm, Benjiro getting a shiver just thinking about how this must have pained him.

It took some time for the man to relax, Benjiro attempted to look upward but found that a bit difficult.

Not physically.

But mentally.

There was an ice spike that reached from eternity, stabbing where the arm blocked his heart, even more blood gushing out.

He looked up, widening his expression as he became aware that this wasn't his guardian.

Shin'ichi was still, breathing in pain, but his eyes showed no evidence he even knew that he had additional wounds.

They were staring straight.

Benjiro glanced, to the side, capable of seeing Huyu, protecting their backside with an ice shield, areas shattered where the twins had struck.

He glanced back at him, a smirk at the fact that he was safe.

But then he looked passed him, and his expression told him to look.

Benjiro's arm had a sudden weight.

The sword.

He stabbed it out in defense, hoping to catch his opponent.

As his eyes followed the trail, he understood why he was to never be permitted to hold this again.

The seal weighed more than iron now, he wanted to drop it but feared what would happen.

Blood dropped from his victim's backside, this penetrating the abdomen, missing the spine by a matter of luck.

It still was, without a doubt, a fatal blow.

"Oh god…" He whispered, hand shaking.

Don't let it drop.

That would make it worse.

His stomach lurched just looking at it.

The man jumped in front of them last minute, to take the blade Lijuan was shooting of ice, slowing it down to ensure that it wouldn't kill either of them.

By slowing the momentum, he allowed it to stab his leg.

But Benjiro's 'act for defense' ruined it all.

With the sword, he hit the center, the vital organ, there wasn't any question of the severity of it.

"I-I swear…I didn't mean to…I-Mamoru-wh-" He stumbled, but didn't finish his sentence.

He couldn't.

Mamoru didn't move; his body a statue as the drops filled the air.

Benjiro didn't know where to look, not at the victim.

It was a crash scene; that drew your eyes no matter where you attempted to avert.

Shin'ichi.

His face.

Eyes locked, he had calculated the area damaged, saw how quickly he was losing blood.

And knew what there was to come.

He trembled, unable to move, looking at his brother in horror, Benjiro glanced back.

And raced for it in his mind.

The first person he killed.

The first person he killed….

There wasn't one.

Not by himself.

Not with his hand on the weapon.

"Mamoru…I…" He tried again.

But the more he attempted the harsher it felt.

A fire blast attacked from behind, Nao pushing the twins away, Lijuan was in front of Mamoru, and leaned to his ear.

He still didn't move, but she spoke loudly, as though he were deaf.

For the sole purpose of allowing the others to hear.

"Seems after all of this, you're still his second choice." She rubbed it in.

Shin'ichi flinched at those words, and then leaned back slightly as she faced him directly, "remember this, my dear, a puppet without his strings can only fall."  
And then she jerked Mamoru forward, forcing him off the blade, he stumbled.

And then rocked backwards on his heels, falling back.

Huyu forced the seal to disappear, Shin'ichi jumped forward, catching his brother before he fell.

Shin'ichi watched Mamoru, scanned him over in dismay.

His head was low, drooped with bangs covering his eyes and a limp, bloody body, it was cold.

Cold with the blood, cold without life.

Shin'ichi sank to the floor, his brother's head in his lap.

"You damn BITCH!" Nao attacked her.

Arrow after arrow, lightning after lighting, Iwao joined her, blindly launching attacks at her until Lijuan fled entirely, evacuating the tunnel.

Izumi pulled her bag over her neck and had it beside her, setting to work immediately.

Moving was difficult, Shin'ichi showed no sign of awareness to the world

But she managed to tilt him on his side, picking out the clothing scraps while giving as much pressure to stop the bleeding as was healthy.

She realized the immediate danger and held her hand above the stomach.

"Huyu! I need your assistance." She turned to him.

Her eyes were strict, pulling out what water she had left for it.

He nodded and went to her side.

Gripping Mamoru's arm, he attempted to transfer his energy for health.

But couldn't.

There was a block, a wall that refused him.

The more he pushed, the more it seemed to spit back at him.

"_You can't mix energy with him. It's non compatible_." Hotaka appeared, his voice low, _"Remember, his energy is his being. A shadow can only merge with another shadow."_

Hotaka didn't realize he was touching his stomach.

Any other way and he wouldn't care.

He would remain straight face with little care.

But this…this was the worst way to go.

He could still feel his death.

"It doesn't matter. You can blood bend, can't you?" Izumi pressed.

Huyu nodded.

"The blood that's draining in his body, keep it circulating. Can you do that?" She asked.

Huyu sucked in his breath and obeyed.

Izumi remained still for a long time, holding the water to the wound until it closed.

But even then, she didn't have much hope on her face.

"His stomach is punctured…I could try…but I don't know if-"  
_"Do anything you can. Anything."_ Hotaka moved closer, _"Anything!"_

To hear him plead made their ears burn. But even as his eyes were serious, they weren't near tears.

They took a glance at Shin'ichi and the others understood.

He needed Mamoru alive for Shin'ichi's sake.

Shin'ichi was only looking at his brother, in a trance, head dipped low while his entire body shivered.

Izumi crunched her eyebrow.

What to do…

What was there…how did you help this?

Mamoru's eyes blinked while closed, his hand twitching, Nao was closest to him, and by accident his fingers found her wrist, locking around them to have something stable to hold to.

Gasping, she did her best not to move away, but instead kept a straight face.

Izumi was still.

Preventing the stomach acid from leaking into his insides…there were many other internal damages she couldn't deal with right now. Not to mention that there was a very high chance that the wound would open if he was to even attempt to sit up.

He needed a hospital.

He needed surgery; she couldn't operate on him in the open like this...

What to do…what to do…how do you…

When he opened his eyes, they were watered, shaking.

He knew.

Exactly what was to come in the next five minutes.

Hotaka gritted his teeth.

_"You think it's worth it now? You glad you can compete?"_ He hissed.

Shin'ichi stroked the bangs away from his eyes, Mamoru looking straight up.

He began to wheeze.

And then his lips curved.

"Yes. I am." The black irises looked back to find Shin'ichi.

His arm was shaking, but he managed reach to catch his brothers wrist, pressing his bond mark against Shin'ichi's.

Shin'ichi gasped.

He saw Mamoru.

But in darkness.

But with others.

Shadows…around him.  
Curling grimy fingers over him.

Warning him.

Telling him.

_'Damaging yourself when you are a shadow severs your ties with the body.'_

_"But will it kill me?" He asked._

_'You attached yourself to the spirit inside the body. The spirit that is now dormant. That now is nothing but a place holder for your conscious.'_

_"The spirit is dead and trapped because of my hold. I know." Mamoru blinked.  
'Then why are you attempting to detach yourself?'_

_"I'm not."  
'We do you favors. We listen to you, we keep you alive. And you repay by harming yourself.'_

_"It will not kill me will it?"_

_'The spirit will always remain open for an energy to attach itself, only if you destroy the body will there not be a place to return to.'_

_"That's all I need to know." Mamoru turned his head._

_'No. Because we do not agree. You harm us every time you are neglect yourself. Do not disrespect us. Take care of yourself or we will rebel.' _

_"And my allowing Shin'ichi to attack me in this way is considered neglecting?"_

_'Of the highest form. Bodily wounds are easy. Shadows cannot heal nearly as quickly. Never allow him to harm your being or we will forbid your return to inhabit a body.'_

_Mamoru frowned._

_"Then I'm afraid I will be forced to cease control of the body."_

Shin'ichi clenched hand.

They warned him.

They warned him the first time.

And he just acted as if nothing.  
He swore it was all fine.

He went into this, prepared to sever all ties to his body. He had the intention of not coming out.

"You knew…you knew this would happen?" He whispered, against all his will, he allowed a single tear to slide across his cheek.

And then he shook his head.

"Why…why the hell didn't you tell me instead! I would have figured something else out…why didn't you tell me…"

Mamoru's tongue was now red, blood smearing onto his lips, appearing supernatural against his pale skin.

"I'm sorry. I lied to you. But all for what I hoped would help…all I wanted…was to help." He sucked in a large breath, and began to choke on his own blood, "This body isn't mine…it never was. Don't cry over this…. You're not a kid remember? It's my job to be the baby. You're supposed to be strong…strong enough to straighten me out." Mamoru spoke softly, voice rasping.

"I managed a deal though…because the body would be such a pointless thing to waste…but we can't hold it…a shadow can't maintain a dying body quite like a spirit…we are pulled out of it too often."

Shin'ichi was silent.  
Fearing words.  
Nao felt his grip slip from her.

His skin matched Huyu's temperature, a chill rounding from his finger tips to hers.

She didn't cry when Seiichi died.

You don't cry when someone dies for what they believe in. For being honored.

Keep them high in your own memory.

So she didn't cry.

Not a drop.

But felt it welling up inside.

How much longer could she keep it…

A straight face.

She wasn't a damsel.

She wouldn't cry.

She wouldn't break down.

But he squeezed the tips of her fingers, and then released them completely.

That feeling made her jump.

He closed his eyes, pinching them until they were near wrinkles, he didn't want to see Shin'ichi's expression.

None of theirs.

That should not be his lasting image.

"Do it." He gave his last command.  
And then the shadows launched at him.

A cat stalking it's pray, prowling in stealth, not a noise until it pounces.

Every dark corner wrapped around Mamoru as a cocoon, feasting off his being, the body did not move, but the tunnel did, encasing Shin'ichi as well, Hotaka disappeared immediately with its touch reached his host, about to either curse or scream but never made the noise.

Huyu pulled Benjiro back, the shadows howling in anger.

And then paused.

The air settled, Izumi had been shield by Iwao, jerked back many paces.

She let out a breath.

And it seemed to explode.

The black cloud expanded, consuming everyone in, it felt as if a tornado, a vortex absorbing the group until they couldn't breathe.

* * *

_I wouldn't let Mamoru do anything._

_I knew he was there, watching me, waiting._

_But he wasn't to lift a finger._

_Not a step closer._

_I wouldn't forgive him if he did._

_And he got my hint._

_This is my mistake._

_This was my choice._

_He doesn't have to be involved._

_My hands had blisters and my shoulders were burning, but I didn't stop._

_The shovel continued to move, in the same motion._

_To the dirt, I kicked it inward, and then lifted the mass of dirt out of the hole._

_Repeat._  
_To the dirt, kick, lift, dirt, kick, lift, dirt, kick, lift, dirt, kick lift, dirt, kick lift…._

_I was already as deep as myself, probably unneeded, but it was what I wanted._

_No one would find him._

_No one._

_Not by accident, not with purpose._

_He was better than that…he doesn't deserve to be dug up later by some idiots._

_Of low lives._

_They'd never identify him anyways._

_Takeshi gave the orders to destroy all evidence of his being._

_I'm to never speak of him again._

_Not to public, not to staff._

_Not even to my own brother._

_No one._

_He's to remain on my conscious without other's knowledge._

_The corpse in my closet._

_Once I evened out the floor I climbed out._

_And looked at Mamoru._

_He frowned._

_And knew what I wanted without asking._

_Slowly, he lifted his hands, the shadows releasing the body; I didn't like looking at it._

_He was still._

_Hotaka never was still._

_Skin pale and waxy looking with a greying tint; his eyes were closed, as if asleep._

_But it wasn't similar._

_Hotaka always twitched in his sleep…he'd moan or grumble._

_For him to remain absolutely still…_  
_Even with the wound being cleaned, I could feel the blood on my hands._  
_I could feel the warmth of his guts spilling out…the harshness of his gaze._

_My body shook._

_There was no life to this._

_Only an empty shell._

_I brought out the blanket, and wrapped him._

_It took three especially because they weren't of the largest sizes, but I wasn't satisfied until not a hair was visible._

_Mamoru didn't look at me when I did this._

_I lifted him up, not making any comments of his weight, and then jumped into the hole with him, laying him on the floor flat, I sighed._

_And that was it._

_I climbed out._

_And then clasped my hands together._

_The hole caved in by itself._

_Burying my best friend._

_Burying the first person I killed that wasn't an act of defense._

_I had to do the digging by myself._

_Because that was the hardest._

_It took me over five hours, but I would have gone three weeks to accomplish it._

_So long as I can say I did it as myself._

_On my own._  
_Without bending._

_Hotaka was about pushing your limitations._

_The physical limitation, not what the spirits forbid you from expanding._

_But my toll was paid._  
_Filling it up wasn't needed._

_That would be a step back._

_Never look back._

_Instead I rolled a stone over it, and began to carve into it the only words I knew he would understand._

_My handwriting isn't the best, so I had to start over twice._

_But I don't care._

_Dusting off my pants, I adjusted my glasses._

_They were bugging me…but I don't take them off._

_Mamoru was standing up too._

_He had dug a hole and put something in there, I don't know what, probably just a few rocks or something stupid, just because he wanted to be like his big brother._

_It doesn't matter._

_I spun to face him, looking as he jumped to pat the surface even._

_"It's only us now." I whispered, "Hotaka's dead, Auria's gone. Just us. And that's how it's going to be. Only us. No one else."_

_People can't be trusted._

_No one, there will always be others, always be distractions and those pushing us down._

_No more._

_"No matter what happens, we won't let them in alright? No one else."_  
_Mamoru looked at me._

_His eyes weren't as big as they were when he was a child._

_They didn't look childish at all._

_They were cold._

_They were silent._

_A ghost of death._

_The shadow beneath them, the crest of weariness._

_The red tint across the white eyeballs, the gleam of youth faded to a onyx of despair._

_He had the eyes of an adult…of a person who's learned his lessons of life._

_Who will never be able to turn back._

_They took my conscious from me for two weeks._

_As punishment._

_I don't know what occurred during that time, I only get small glimpses, small visions._

_He hasn't told me._

_But there is something unmistakable about him._

_During those two weeks, he became a killer. A murder of choice, of full knowledge without self preservation in mind._

_I can tell._

_Because my eyes are stained the same._

_He nodded, agreeing to my statement._

_I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder._

_"I'm sorry. I never should have stopped for you that day in the alley. They never knew about you, they wouldn't have came after you. I'm sorry I dragged you back into this."_

_He frowned._

_His eyes were dark._

_When did they become so dark? I didn't like them._

_Not anymore._  
_It's because of me they are ruined though._

_He slapped me._

_I stumbled back, shocked._  
_"Never apologize for that. If you weren't there I wouldn't have a place. I would rather be at your side with these devils than rotting alone in peace." Mamoru stated, and then he shoved me to ground, as Hotaka would so often do whenever I was being an idiot, "I'll follow you wherever you go. If you set against the spirits, I will order the shadows to fight for their rights at your side. If you fight the masters, I will shield you from every blow they attempt, I'll take you to the shadow land so that they may never hold your mind. If you set a rampage to the city, I'll be the first to kill the civilians. No matter who or what you decide to be your enemy, I will do whatever I can to keep your safe until you can defeat them."_

_I never heard him speak so much in one breath._

_But it was clear he meant every breath._

_I knew it was the truth. _  
_I could jump off a bridge and he'd be right there with me._

_Without question._

_That was just how he was, a shadow of mine that was detached is attempting to reconnect. _  
_I stood again, but didn't look at him._

_And instead chose the city over the hill._

_"Then I must ask you to commit to you word. I will be following their orders. I will follow their path. I will commit to the unforgivable. And I want you to remain by me. Protect me. Replace Hotaka as my guardian." _

* * *

When it washed over them, they were outside.

Much quicker than normal travels, it didn't leave the trauma of typical shadow journey.

Only a gape from Izumi.

Mamoru.

Was breathing.

The blood coated him worse than before, now smeared across his face along with his gashes reopened.

But then the skin seemed to crawl from one edge to other, closing the worst of them.

Their attention was on a different matter.

Because it was hair that demanded the attention.

He was like Huyu and Aeka.

His energy would leak into his hair and eyes, dying them a hopeless black.

They receded.

It was a wave that fell from the tips to the roots, crawling away, leaving behind practically, greying red tinted hair.

The color of the actual corpse.

Before he took over.

But he didn't stop breathing.

Huyu understood, and bowed his head, not particularly a religious guy, but still felt the need to make the sign of the cross in the moment.

"Mamoru?" Nao moved closer to him.

She touched his hand, but his fingers curled away in fright.  
They were now warm.

Eita glanced over her shoulder, watching the volcano's lava leak down the cavern side, ash covered many of these trees, but they were a safe distance away, though a fire seemed to break out north, it'd spread quickly this way if they weren't careful.

But she looked at Mamoru and knew something was wrong.

Iwao wiped sweat from his face, giving a relieved sigh.

"He's alive…he's alright…isn't he?"

No, he wasn't…his vibrations said otherwise.

Izumi was timid moving closer to him…but…he was fine.

In desperate need of proper treatment, yes…but the stomach wasn't in danger quite so immediately…

Extending minutes to hours perhaps.

But Shin'ichi wouldn't move closer to him.

He was shaking, looking at Mamoru in disbelief.

"We need to get moving, where's Kenji?" Eita asked.

No one else was taking the lead to get them safe.

She didn't want to, but would if no one else could.

"Probably still heading inside." Iwao rubbed his neck.

Benjiro stood, and crawled towards Mamoru, crunching his eyebrows.

He licked his lips.

Perhaps…he was finally getting a loose grip on the spiritual idea…because his eyes could see the ghost of the truth.

"Hotaka?" He called out.

In response Mamoru's eyes snapped open, the hand clawing to the floor with a gasp.

Emi, Izumi, Nao, Eita and Iwao gaped, staring at his violet eyes.

Huyu recalled the lion-turtle's vision.

It had been much quicker…and faded too quickly yet leaving an imprint.

Of a violet eyed Mamoru.

He had assumed it was only Hotaka temporarily possessing him…and he never spoke to Mamoru about it.

Figuring it was just another one of their impossible plans.

Yet he knew it had been bothering the guardian.

He should have caught on when Mamoru said that his energy was what it was…that he was just a shadow without a full spirit.

He was giving him a hint.

It wasn't possession.

It was a trade.

A spirit needs a living body in order to attach itself to it.

So Mamoru sacrificed his own.

Hotaka's eyes rolled back and shut, passing out from pain. Benjiro tried to speak but couldn't.

Shin'ichi fell to his hands and knees, grabbing the grass, his head was low.

Running away was his first thought.

But he couldn't.

Not on his leg.

Instead he had to remain still.

Remain with the corpse of his brother, and the revival of a demon.

* * *

**March 31st, 2011**

* * *

"I see. So that's what happened." Aeka lowered her head.

She never trusted the news, particularly in the Fire Nation. It was covered too much, coated and twisted to make everything in their favor.

To assure the Fire Nation pride wouldn't be broken.

But this...it wasn't quite so typical.

Not something that they would normally cover.

But they would have to be idiots not to…the top story of this year so far.

At five o'clock in the morning, the breaking news was of the assassination attempt on Avatar Shin'ichi by the Master of Water.

Yes, she had been informed that they discovered a loophole in the whole deal, but she never heard back from them after that.

This, what the news told, was a fall out between the alliance of Shin'ichi's corporation and this world's masters and prodigies.

Benjiro had announced publicly their relationship, afterall.

Now, they took advantage of the situation to claim it was severed.

According to the news, Shin'ichi's group was cited to have been conspiring with **B**enjiro's group. The native masters did not approve and attacked him when they weren't prepared and fatally wounded Shin'ichi.

Mamoru saved him, stepped in and managed to kill her.

They were both brought to their manor in critical conditions where they received immediate medical attention.

Shin'ichi's condition had stabilized, though the extent of the condition not realized.

Mamoru was reported to remain in critical condition.

Not Mamoru, she thought.

Hotaka.

"So…Shadow-san is gone?" She whispered.

She could hear Kenji's breath through the phone, the uneasiness.

The quaking.

He wasn't taking it very well.

She knew he needed a hug.

"Yeah…he's gone. He…switched with Hotaka." His voice was low, breathing harsh into the phone, he had to change ears.

"Switched with him…I never thought he would go that far…" Aeka pushed her bangs to the side, out of her face.

They slipped back into place.

"Go this far?" Kenji asked.

Aeka was disappointed.

"Kenji-kun, you must open your eyes to these sorts of things." She announced, "You must learn to think on the terms of human behavior. Shadow-san wanted to be whatever it was that Shin'ichi-kun needed." She fed him the needed portion.

The rest should be self-explanatory.

Kenji paused.  
"Throughout this entire trip...the only one Shin'ichi needed, wasn't Mamoru…he kept getting pushed back and disregarded." He lowered his head, "Shin'ichi needed Hotaka."

She fell backwards onto the bed, letting out a heave.

Mamoru.

The street rat.

The one who always built a barrier.

The indestructible force.

The big softy who loved sweets.

He would have cracked.

That much was obvious.

Give him another few months…and he wouldn't have been able to hold his fort.

He wanted to befriend them.

Or…perhaps he would have liked to get to know them.

He wanted something else at least.

That much was obvious.

But he sacrificed it all for Shin'ichi.

He died for the sake of Shin'ichi.

But he couldn't die.  
He only left them.

"Will you be alright?" She asked.

This was the first time he'd lost a comrade, after all.

He was trying so hard to be strong.

But wasn't succeeding.

He didn't have the experience.

He didn't have the training.

He didn't have the mindset.

First…he'd need to open his eyes.

When he opened them, he'd understand much more.

But first…he needed a push. He needed something to drive him to that point.

Then they would open.  
But for now…they were closed.

Only slightly, at least.

"Yeah…I'm doing fine…"  
Aeka nodded.

"And Shin'ichi-kun?"

She could sense the hesitation.

"He…isn't…Shin'ichi. The entire way back he did not say anything. He didn't look at anyone…and was just…in shock or...gone. Like if was to respond to anything it'd be after everyone practically screaming at him five times, and even then he'd only do it half willing, and would seem to come back five minutes later completely oblivious to his surroundings. Iwao and Nao had to practically drag him to his to the hospital wing of the mansion cause he wasn't responding. After they healed his wounds and put him in a cast he disappeared. We know he's here…we hear him sometimes in the castle…and find things broken…or torn up…or burned….but we never see him. He's avoiding everyone. Even Takeshi is concerned…he…seems to actually want to help him…"  
"Shin'ichi-kun has lost everything now…Takeshi is worried that if he cannot pull himself together that they will have to take his mind away, and they have already proven that they need him being the one with thoughts otherwise it's not efficient. But it's not surprising that he's breaking down. I'd be more concerned if he wasn't. The question is how low he'll sink before he's capable of standing again."

"Rock bottom." Kenji took a guess.

Aeka silently agreed.

"What does Hotaka-san think?"  
"He hasn't been awake long enough to speak yet. But Izumi said that when Mamoru shielded Benjiro…he seemed desperate to get him fixed."  
"He knew that Shin'ichi doesn't handle these situations well. He almost killed himself once…what he'll do now…" Aeka shook her head.

"I'm worried about him. He's not thinking rationally."  
"I'd be worried whether or not he'd be capable of doing so ever again."

Kenji bit his lip.  
"The only thing left is to wait." He knew that even if Shin'ichi was to try something, no one would be able to stop him.

Only Hotaka.

Aeka agreed.

"He needs to straighten out before the invasion though. Otherwise…"  
"That'll throw off our entire plan."

Aeka hated being so selfish, to be more concerned with their plans than his wellbeing.

And then she sighed.

"I suppose my down time is just about up huh?" She asked.

Kenji lifted his head.

"Don't you be rushing into this stuff now…you still need to adjust to everything."  
"No, everything is going to coming down to these next two months. I can't keep hiding. Especially if we'll begin to lose those not directly involved."  
"But…your gift."  
"I'm stable enough. It's still difficult to understand…and…to ignore, but I can't just stand by. I have a promise to keep with Shin'ichi-kun, after all."


	113. In Pieces

**In Pieces**

* * *

**March 30th-April 7th, 2011**

* * *

_"Brother watch this!" Junior called to me._  
_Having been balancing the knife by its handle on my palm, I swiped it to side and caught it before it could fall, glancing at him._

_Zaila patted him in encouragement and went first._

_A cartwheel, round off, and then backflip, she ended without stumble, walking away in grace._

_Her hair swished across her waist when she did this, and I used all my will not to stare too much._

_It's just…I've started to notice…how soft her hair looks._

_Junior nodded his head, sucking in his breath, and then attempted to same._

_A perfect cartwheel, and round off, but his back flip didn't have enough height, feet slipping and falling on his butt._

_He hung his shoulders, face red._

_"Failure!" Kichiro shouted from behind me._

_He mimicked Zaila's pattern, however managed such a high push off he accomplished a double back flip, ending with the splits that made me cringe at the thought._

_He crossed his arms, acting as if it was nothing._

_Show off._

_Junior shrunk._

_"Hey, better than I could do at your age." I confessed, patting his head._

_Better than I could do minus a few months ago actually._

_Kichiro's been putting so much pressure on me learning now though; it's kinda hard not to be expert at everything._

_It's not exactly been the easiest, but I'm starting to have a bit more confidence for the next time we have a run in with some thugs or whatever._

_Kichiro thumped my head._

_"Don't baby him."_  
_I moved to punch his stomach but he caught my head and put it under his armpit, I tried to put my feet between his legs to trip him but it failed and he threw me onto the ground._

_I laughed, slightly, my vision blurred from dizziness, but I noticed immediately that Junior went after him, trying to get back at him for me._

_In two seconds he was flat on his back next to me._

_Now I laughed fully._

_"Idiot." Kichiro rotated his shoulder, "You aint never gonna be able to take me."_

_Mamoru rolled backwards and onto his feet._

_"Yuh huh! I'll be stronger than you!" He pointed at him, "Just wait. I'll be strong enough to protect my brother! I'll show you up!"_

* * *

Shin'ichi opened his eyes, his head between his arms on the table, he lifted it slowly, his neck sore.

'When did I get…' the last thing he remembered…

He didn't know.

It was all…just a blur.

"Go to bed already, you haven't slept since you got back." Junior ordered, making him jump.

He was sitting on the counter, swinging his childish legs against the back stop, he was eating a bar of chocolate.

"It's like eight o'clock." Shin'ichi muttered to him.

"And?" Junior asked, jumping off, his head could barely come over the table; he tilted it, his large eyes scanning over him.

"You really need rest. You aren't looking good."  
Shin'ichi snorted, fixing his collar and pushing out his chair.

"How many counts has it been?" He asked, wiping his mouth.

It felt dry…

Junior sighed, dropping his head before shuffling his feet.

"A lot. You need to go to bed."  
"I'm oldest. I don't listen to you." He countered.

Older by so much more…

Junior was only seven after all.

Still too young to understand anything.

"You need to listen to somebody. Going on like this is killing you." Junior moved closer.

Shin'ichi stood up, using a crutch for his bad leg, it hurt to move.

His chest was bandaged over and over, the bullets were the worst of it, but he had some pretty messed up areas that'd be scars.

He hobbled to island in the center of the kitchen, and picked up the drink.

Pouring himself what he assumed was whisky, he took two shots, ignoring the disapproving glares from Junior.

He rotated the glass around his lips.

"Going on like how?" Shin'ichi asked.

He stared straight to him.

A gold eye to black.

Something wasn't right….he felt it beating into him, studying every flinch and blink….every breath…monitored.

Shin'ichi glanced at the table, unable to hold.

"Rejecting Reality." Junior whispered, glaring on.

Shin'ichi straightened, choking; his hand disobeyed his mind and released the glass from shock.

It hit the tile, shattering and breaking the air, reintroducing him to the world.

His mind fixated, understanding now what was present and what was wasn't.

Junior wasn't.

No.

Mamoru wasn't.

His brother.

His little brother.

Wasn't.

His eyes drooped, breathing in slowly.

His brother.

He clenched the bottle now with devotion, nearly breaking the neck of it.

That's right.

His brother was not there.

Because his brother was dead.

* * *

Izumi shifted, glancing at her patient, who was moaning.

His eyes opened, the glow of them still was something she was unprepared for, but didn't say anything about.

He had a dazed expression, taking a few moments to focus onto her.

His hand felt heavy…much heavier than usual…puffy as well.

In fact, his entire body felt swollen, larger than he was used to.

Mamoru build was all wrong…large, thick boned.

Hotaka's muscles were supposed to be lean, thick from training but slimmed in a form meant for speed.  
Mamoru was pure strength.

But Mamoru proved to be swift as well.

It would be needing some adjustments.

"So what's the verdict doc?" His dry voice managed out, "Am I gonna make it?"

She shushed him, not wanting to make him use any unneeded strength.

But then again…it was so odd to hear that voice.

No, she was used to that voice…Mamoru's…but the tone.

It wasn't Mamoru's tone.

And his expression…just wasn't a Mamoru expression.

"We had to remove your stomach, but other than that you managed quite well."

"Remove my stomach?" His eyes widened slightly at that.

That was possible?

He moved to touch his abdomen, unsure of what expecting to find.

"You'll still be able to eat," She immediately assured him, "we just connected the esophagus to the-"  
"Medical stuff…right." He sighed.

Not in the mood for the explanation.

He'd just take her word for it.

Contracting his muscles, he was about to attempt to sit up when every ounce of him screamed bad idea.

Izumi shook her head, pressing him downward, she frowned.

"You won't be able to move for a while. Just because you aren't dying doesn't mean your injuries are healed."

Hotaka frowned.

"I don't have time to just sit here." He reminded her.

His saliva went down the wrong tube and he immediately began to choke, coughing until his body shook, every motion was agony through every muscles and bone.

Blood came out of his mouth and colored part of his cheek, he moaned, eyes rolling back until his conscious fought for strength, quieting his attack.

"You don't have much of a choice right now." Izumi countered, "Would you like some more morphine for the pain?"

He closed his eyes and muttered a few incomprehensible words.

"No…just get me patched up." He grunted.

She nodded, "I'm doing what I can."

He breathed, glancing at the clock; it was four in the morning.

_'Someone has no life…'_ He looked at Izumi.

"How's Shin'ichi doing?" He asked.

Not that he was keeping track…but the guy was the only one to not visit him.

Even Takeshi had attempted to see him, of course that was more to classify the new regulations…and Hotaka had the nurse on duty warn him that if he even tried to enter there would be a blood bath…

Yet Shin'ichi had yet to even send him a single order.

He didn't even care if it was an order…just…something.

Izumi fell silent, so fitting for her character.

She wrote a few things down on the clipboard, pretending to be too busy to have noticed.

Only the beep of the monitor and the scribble of her pen were audible.

He forced himself forward, snatching the item from her hand; he ignored the opening of the wound and the blood now seeping the bandages.

"How is he?" He asked again, this time stern and near threat.

Izumi stepped back, and glanced at her feet.

He didn't take his eyes off her for a moment, pressuring her.

"He…I don't know." Isumi confessed, "He's isolating himself. After he got his wounds cleaned and wrapped up…he's just been hiding. From everyone."

Hotaka nodded, handing her the item back while biting his teeth from the sting, he lowered back.

Izumi felt an awkward pause, watching him close his eyes; she decided it was time to leave.

She set the charts on the table and headed for the door.

As her hand found the doorknob she spun around.

"Oh, Mamoru-" She sucked in her breath there, realizing the mistake.

He still opened his eyes, glancing at her wearily, slowly growing used to being referred to as such.

She couldn't help it though.

He had Mamoru's height, weight, voice, face…just his hair and eyes were different.

"S-Sorry, Hotaka," She corrected herself.

He shook his head.

"I'm going to have to be called by that if I have this body…just try to remember that I'm not actually him." He corrected.

He was strangely serious today…

She nodded.  
"Please, just don't run off." She requested.

He smirked.

"Never been too good at staying in one place. We'll see."

* * *

_I pushed him to the floor; he whimpered and looked at me._

_I kicked his stomach for those weak eyes._

_Pathetic._  
_It fuzzed._

_Now I had him pinned, and was laughing._

_Because he was so weak._

_"Please…let go…" He moaned; I had his wrist twisted to break._

_They ordered me to do something…I moved towards them._

_He was bleeding on the floor._

_I turned my nose._

_Samata…Samata handed me something._

_A metal._

_My fingers lit a fire, heating it up._

_It was glowing red, he tried to crawl away._

_And…and I slapped his face._

_It was a dark room…but there weren't any shadows to protect him…_

_He was weak._

_I've been beating him for a while._

_Shoving him to the side, to roll him over, I sat on him so he wouldn't move and cut off his shirt…his bare skin, the markings…the metal in my hand matched the signs._

* * *

Shin'ichi gasped, lifting his head.

He had fallen asleep on top of the comforter, on his side, he was sweating.

He rubbed his eyes.

His throat was dry again.

He needed a drink.  
Pulling himself to the edge and he used to the night stand to help him stand up, limping heavily but didn't want to take the time to remember where he'd put his crutch.

"Where are you going?" Junior asked, pondering in the corner.

Shin'ichi glanced at him wearily.

"Find some medicine." He muttered.

"You mean alcohol?" Junior asked.

No answer.  
"It's two in the morning. You need sleep, not to get drunk before your last hang over passes." Junior advised.

"I just had sleep."

"That was a nap. You weren't asleep for more than five hundred counts."  
Shin'ichi exited before he could finish the sentence, using the hall way wall for support.

It didn't matter.

Junior rushed to keep up with him, but not a sound was made.

No footsteps.  
He never gave those off anyways.

"You need rest." He persisted again.

Shin'ichi ignored him.

"Or at least food. You haven't eaten either."  
"I had toast for breakfast."  
"Breakfast. That was seventeen hours ago. And that was only one piece. You threw away the other one."

No response.

He paused.

At the closed door.

Mamoru's room.

His stomach dropped, mind spacing out to all of the times he'd passed here.

It was always closed…in every image…all of his memories. It was always just another room he'd ignored.

Not today.

He moved towards the door, hand lingering over the knob.

Did he dare enter?

Mamoru never liked anyone in it…not even Shin'ichi…he had said he never had his own room before.

So…he wanted it to be his room.

Just his room…

Junior stepped in front of him, taking his hand.  
He could feel him.

His skin, cold…stiff, like always.

"You shouldn't go in there." Junior warned, "You wouldn't like it."

Shin'ichi allowed his arm to be guided down, breathing, staring at the door

And then he slumped away.

* * *

"Shin'ichi!" Takeshi clapped his hands to get his attention.

The avatar lifted his head, glancing at his adopted father with weary eyes.

He didn't say anything, but was attempting to keep focus on the man in front of him.

Attempting.

They were glazed, red from exhaustion and shadowed from lack of nutrients.

His mind was wandering, going everywhere and unable to pay attention to mere words.

"You need to pull yourself together. You're getting worse." Takeshi crunched his eyebrows.

Shin'ichi rolled the glass around in his hand, head sinking.

He didn't respond.

Instead, he reached across the table to grab the bottle of whiskey.

Takeshi immediately moved it away from him.

"You shouldn't be drinking."  
Shin'ichi was still.

It took over two minutes for him to straighten himself, and then another minute for his eye to find his.

"I'm eighteen. I'm legally allowed to drink whenever the hell I want…and don't have to listen to you as my foster parent."  
"Watch yourself. Would you rather listen to me as a servant?"

Shin'ichi had more than a hundred come backs for that…but when he attempted to open his mouth his mind began to fog from memories, and allowed it to be.

He shrank back to the table, his breath leaving a white fog on countertop.

He was tired.

But didn't want to sleep.

It wasn't worth sleeping…too much…to deal with.

He didn't want the images to come back.

"You're falling apart just because of this. Have we taught you nothing?"

There was nothing to be said from Shin'ichi's perspective.

Instead, he closed his eyes.  
"Shin'ichi! Pay attention!" Takeshi slammed his fist on the table.

Shin'ichi barely lifted his head.

"If you cannot handle yourself now how do you purpose handling yourself once you've killed your brother?"

"I did kill my brother!" Shin'ichi snapped, he stood up completely now, "Mamoru was my brother! We had an agreement!"

Grabbing Takeshi's shirt, he shoved him to the wall as best he could.

Takeshi was alarmed, but not frightened, not even bothering to use his control to handle this instead studying him with steady eyes.

"He was only to remain so long as he had use. There was an obvious decrease of necessity for him, it was inevitable." He spoke slowly.

"He was my brother…you swore…swore you wouldn't lay a hand on him…" He hissed.

"We didn't."  
Benjiro.

He was the one who stabbed him.

He was the only who killed him.

Shin'ichi released his hold and backed up.  
Eyes wide.  
He was lost again.

Off into his own head…into his own world.

Takeshi tsked his teeth, slamming the bottle on the floor; he was growing tired of this.  
He grabbed him, and pulled him out of the kitchen.

Shin'ichi wasn't responsive, his feet sliding as useless, dragged down the hall.

To Shin'ichi's room, he went straight for the restroom. Takeshi tossed him in the tub and turned the water on hot.

Shin'ichi jumped, the steam itself searing his skin to the point he nearly screamed, Takeshi immediately turned it to cold, freezing within seconds. Shin'ichi shielded himself with his arms, gasping for air as the water began to drown his mouth from flooding.

He turned it off, leaving Shin'ichi soaking and shivering with a few red patches from the scolding heat, he turned to Takeshi for an explanation.

But instead found he had stormed out of the room.

Trying to wake him up...it worked.

Just slightly.

And pulled himself out.

His bare feet nearly slipped the moment he touched the floor, having to grab the towel rack to keep balance, he managed his way to the sink, finding a reflection in the mirror.

There was a person there.

But it wasn't him.

Someone of pale, scabbing cuts with purple splotches on his forehead and on his right cheek. Red patches of burned areas over the goosebumps from cold.

The dark circles under his eyes were a horrible sight; he appeared to be a druggy, with his sclera red and shiny, his eye lids could barely hold themselves up.

His brown hair was the longest it'd been in three years, shaggy and in his face; he'd lost a lot of weight.

Avatar Shin'ichi was the Avatar without flaw.

The Avatar that had a plan, who could compose himself no matter what the crises.

Who mastered every element before he was twelve.

Who mastered the Avatar State when he was thirteen.

Who established a worldwide corporation with enough influence to nearly be considered a nation on it's own.

Who was falling apart.

He turned on the faucet and threw even more water on himself, that somehow bringing him back more than the shower.

Patting dry with the nearest towel, he rubbed his hair to take away bits of the moisture, not even considering bending for a moment.

He looked once again to the mirror.  
And saw it so clear before him.

The image of Mamoru being stabbed, of his back arching away from the blade, of his black hair and blood spilling over…of his own arm across Benjiro…

He stepped back, falling away, as his hand hit the tile his surroundings cleared once again.

Just the restroom…

But there was blood.

The mirror was shattered, his knuckles scraped up.

Guess he wasn't awake…

"You should be more careful." Junior knelt at his side.

Shin'ichi lips attempted to form something but couldn't.

A sigh from the little boy, he stood up.  
"Come on, we have some bandages in our room right?"

He lifted his head.

Junior didn't even wait for him, rushing out of the bathroom door, he heard the closet door open and shut.

Shin'ichi followed.

He wasn't thinking as he entered, as he typed in the code and slipped through the tunnel.

When he opened the door, that was when his thoughts returned.

* * *

_"Are you serious! This place has it's own secret lairs!" I jumped when I entered and did a roll, high on my toes in landing to add to ninja effect._

_It was practically empty, the carpet stretching from this door to the next. There was an empty book shelf, some fold up chairs, and dust._

_Lots and lots of dust._

_This place must have been forgotten about, designed for storage until they discovered that they had the rest of this house to store items in._

_Kichiro had his hands in his pockets, looking around._

_Junior's mouth formed an O._

_"This room is big…are we allowed in here?" He asked, waiting for someone to come and yell at them._

_"Nope, LOOK Here they come to yell at us!" Kichiro pointed behind us in panic._

_Junior jumped and hid behind me._

_Kichiro began to laugh._

_Zaila slapped the back of his head._

_I gave her a silent thank you before sighing._

_Kichiro just couldn't leave him alone._

_"We could fix this place up. You know add in a TV and some couches, maybe some books-" I walked to the center, analyzing the space._

_We had a pretty good amount…even if we divided it into four sections for each of our preferences, that was still more than we were used to sleeping in on the streets…_

_But maybe it'd be better to just keep it whole…_

_Depending how much money we make, we'd even have room for a pool table, maybe some ping pong?_

_"Bring up some weights, get a pull up bar, some battle dummies and knives…" Kichiro stroked his chin, as if he actually had a beard._

_I rolled my eyes._

_"They have a gym for that."_  
_"But they don't like blood in the gym."_

_I ignored him._

_And immediately noticed the item in the far corner._

_A sheet covered it to keep the filth off, but it couldn't obscure the figure…_

_I'd recognize that shape anywhere._

_I ran next to it and pulled off the cover, standing back in aw._

_A piano._

_Not just any kind, a grand kind, beautiful chestnut colored, I ran my hands across the wood._

_It was smooth…well made…darkened highlights…golden pedals…sturdy legs…_

_Lifting the lid, I pushed the cover off the keys and tapped on the notes._

_They echoed perfectly._

_Beaming, I snatched one of the chairs from the sides and pulled it before them, cracking my knuckles in preparation._

_Man…_

_I haven't played in…two years?_

_Maybe three now._

_"What are you doing?" Kichiro asked, "Playin stupid piano? Never got the point of it…" He knocked his fist against it._

_Once again pushed to the side of my attention._

_First, I played a basic C-scale._

_Just practice my fingering, make sure they weren't all stiff._

_Left and Right hand._

_After a few practice runs, I did the first song I could remember._

_The Entertainer by Chopin._

_My dad had been teaching me the piano for as long as I remember._

_I'm not sure why I picked it up, I know it wasn't forced._

_I watched my dad with Ashton._

_He'd tried to teach him the basic keys, but Ashton had no interest…instead choosing to pound on the harshest notes possible and combing noises to ear screeching nonsense._

_So they just let him be._

_I guess I just had a larger attention span than him._

_Junior came closer watching in absolute disbelief, probably never having seen something like this before._

_He just seemed to miss out on…well everything._

_Can't have that._

_I scooted over so he could sit next to me, not missing a single note, of course._

_Zaila was close too._

_Her ribbon brushed against my cheek, it reddened…but I don't…know why…but I slowed the song there, ending mid-point so she could speak._

_"I didn't know you could play." She smiled, "Does your world have a lot of songs?"_

_I nodded, "Of course. Music's one of the most standard things."_

_"Can you teach me?" Junior asked, looking at me with pleading eyes._

_I ruffled his hair, just another thing to add to the list._

_Kichiro put his hands on the back of our chair and jumped, pressing down until we swung back and hit the floor._

_"Piano playing is stupid and a waste of time. Stop it."_

_I smirked._

_Now this was one thing I'd ignore with pleasure._

* * *

Shin'ichi moved through the room.

Everyone who helped make this.

Who…created this room.

From the pull up bar above the door way, the books of guardianship…spirit possession.

The candy…hidden in the third drawer from the top …and some old oil paints…

Hotaka…died because he…he was scared. Because he gave up…and didn't have any more confidence….

Auria…died because I was weak.

Because he couldn't…let them have her. Because she had to die by him…and he refused to allow her death to be tarnished by them…

Mamoru.

He…died because he was an idiot.

He had made a deal.

His guardian wouldn't be harmed. Ashton wouldn't be harmed. The Avatars, Prodigies, and Masters wouldn't be harmed.

But everyone knew that Shin'ichi's guardian was Hotaka.

Mamoru was his brother.

Why then…why had he rushed to Benjiro's side?

Benjiro couldn't be attacked…not without breaking the deal…

Mamoru was wide open.

And he neglected him.

He called him his brother…to make up for his failure with Ashton.

To…settle himself, calm his own selfish being….

But he still failed…his one job.

He kept him safe…he had tried…thought he was helping…just a poor kid on the street….but when it mattered most….he abandoned him.

He couldn't save him…his mind; his entire mindset should have been making sure that he lived…

A good older brother watches out for his brother.

A good brother keep his little sibling safe.

His hand began to shake, clenching so hard his knuckles popped.

If he couldn't even keep Mamoru safe…how is he expected to help Benjiro?

No.

Benjiro was the cause of this…the worst of it.

He killed him.

His hand is bloodied…the one thing he wanted was to keep his brother innocent.

Have Hotaka in him to do the killing, don't stain a pure life.

But that life ruined it all.

After all of that…he messed up worse than all of them.

Without thinking Shin'ichi grabbed his old notebooks and slammed them to the floor, pulling them first off one by one and then in bunches.

In the end he grabbed the entire book shelf and tipped it to the floor.

The books beneath were smashed, a thump making a terrible tremor, Shin'ichi was panting, grabbing his hair before he sank to his knees.

Junior was at his side, frowning.

"Hotaka's alive now…actually alive. He has my body…you have him. Isn't that what you wanted? Your guardian?"

That should be good…to avoid cutting out the trips to the spirit world.

But it wasn't like before.

Hotaka wasn't going to be trusted for a single moment.

And…his mind would deteriorate again.

Not to mention, he was going to have to kill him.

He had already seen the death of all his friends, been at fault for all three, and held the weapon for two.

That should be all…he should never have had to see that…he never intended for it to reach this point…

He can't do it again.

He couldn't let himself do this again.

"Just leave me alone…" He curled his knees to press against his head, inside them.

Junior tilted his head.

"But I can't. I told you, no matter what your choice, I'll follow you, and protect you."  
Shin'ichi lifted his head, looking at Junior but his image disappeared.

* * *

_"What's wrong?" Auria asked._

_My fingers drummed the keys, off beat; I know how bad that sounded._

_I held three notes too long, four too short, and stumbled in correction twice._

_Mamoru could do better._

_We stop by this piano shop at least once a week on the way back from school_

_Well…during the weeks when I'm actually there and haven't ditched the last class._

_The owner likes us, says I'm good advertisement so the others can see what music is supposed to sound like._

_We just come in and I take time to play the first few songs that come to head, give Mamoru a few instructions and then leave our way._

_A couple of times some of the other students would watch us, asking for a lesson…but luckily the shop owner shooed them off, saying to buy one themselves and ask me on their own time._

_I wasn't much of a tutor, unless you count with Mamoru._

_The kid listened to every exact thing I said and either picked it up or didn't, and if he didn't he would figure it wasn't going to stick and learn on his own._

_Today, however, Mamoru wasn't waiting to come with us, which is growing to be the usual, much to my dislike._

_Any time there was bending training, he just heads out quicker than me._

_I thought it was because of those bullies…and I didn't want to get involved._

_I wanted him to stand up to them._

_But I don't think that ever happened._

_And after a few weeks…I gave in._

_I ended up having to beat the crap out of those two, warning them not to even look at him again._

_Or else._

_I don't actually plan to kill them, but he is my brother._

_They shouldn't mess with him._

_Yet he still hasn't been showing up._

_He's not saying anything…but I'm noticing a new…trend…_

_He'll show up tired...torn up from time to time…_

_Now, now I think it's the shadows._

_They've been…showing up more often._

_If that's good or bad…I can't tell._

_"Don't really feel like playing." I confess._

_She tilted her head._

_"Something wrong?"_

_She scooted closer to me and took my hand, her thigh touching mine, I immediately glanced around, making sure no one saw._

_I swear the day Hotaka finds out, I'm so dead._

_"Just…can't focus on it." I touched my forehead._

_I took off the glasses and clipped them to my shirt._

_They were giving me a headache._

_"Do you need Hotaka to flood you?"_

_"No…that just makes it worse." I couldn't explain it quite right, "I mean…it's like…there's just something beating on my head…I know Osamu's energy is supposed to make it easier but…it just feels crowded."_

_So many people…some just trying to fight…some just…there._

_She pulled my head to her shoulder and kissed it, stroking my hair._

_"We'll figure something out."_

_"No. We can't…there's nothing we can do." I reminded her._

_Please don't give me the idea to find a cure…._

_A wild goose chase isn't something I want to start._

_"That's what you said about getting out of that place. And now look where we are. There's always a way out."_

_Auria can remain optimistic even now…how that mind of hers works I'll never understand._

_But then she does have three mind sets._

_And always has perfect composure…_

_She listens to them._

_Unlike Hotaka and me, they aren't enemies, she can befriend those inside…accept them._

_I sighed._

_There isn't a point in bringing her down._

_I stood up and walked out of the shop, her hand still in mine as we strolled down the street._

_She caught on to the dropping of subject and took pulled away._

_Giving me a look that says I shouldn't just ignore something like this._

_I'm pretty good at pulling off some bad-ass miracles….but I'm not an idiot._

_I know what's true, what's not._

_I tried to explain this with my look._

_She reached the message._

_But didn't take it well._

_She wouldn't be happy unless I said I'd continue to fight no matter what._

_"I can't promise that." I muttered._

_She kissed my cheek as a response._

_Ugh._

_I hate girl talks sometimes.._

_So hard to communicate._

_We remained in stiffness for far longer than I would have preferred, almost a two blocks away from the run down apartment we'd managed to take hold of._

_"Hey…Shin'ichi," She licked her lips, "Next time we go to the shop, may I play first?"_

_I nearly completely stopped, looking at her in disbelief._

_"But…you don't play." Never have I seen her even strike a key._

_Hotaka always said it was stupid…and while she never agreed, she certainly never disagreed…._

_She smiled._

_"I've been watching you play for some time now…and watched you teach Mamoru…and sometimes when you weren't around I'd still try to see if I can copy them and…came up with a song."_

_She's writing her own music?_

_Why am I barely finding out about this now?_

_"On one condition." I held up a finger, as if I actually owned the piano._

_She glanced at me in disbelief I'd even have one._

_"You must teach me it right after."_

_I can't have her know a piece of music that I don't._

* * *

Five days after that, there was the dance. Less than two months after that, his world fell. He lost two of the most important people in his life.

He couldn't play after that.

It took six months before he could even withstand seeing it in their room without losing all his nerve.

Eighteen months after their deaths, he sat down on the bench.

He put his fingers on the keys.

And found they did not know a single song or key.

Even those he'd known since being a toddlers age were a mystery to him…the basics, Joy to the World, When the Saints go Marching in…his mind could not recall even the first note.

He'd strike one and his entire mind would freeze, unable to continue on from the daze of the note.

His subconscious saw this as his punishment.

A curse, to remove his only connection to the previous world.

It was still longing to hear the notes she would never play.

Yet another mockery, a reminder of what of his greatest failures.

He stood up, and staggered towards it.

The piano.

The piano.

He slammed his fist on the top.

Mamoru never stopped practicing…but Shin'ichi couldn't stand to listen to him.

More than anything he wanted to just listen to it at least.

Right now…to hear it's tune.

But when he touched it, a flame lit inside of him.

Not one of melody.

But of anger.

He didn't know what happened after that.

He only recalled noises…horrid noises…of bits of smoke…of a mess.

And when he was conscious again, he was in his room…splinters all over his hands, a sore arm.

And bits of tattered chestnut wood scattered around his room.

Junior picking up a few of the pieces.

"Such as shame…it played such nice music…" He lifted what was left of a snow colored marbled strip.


	114. 7th Arc End part 1

**Back to Reality**

* * *

**April 12th, 2011**

* * *

Izumi closed her curtains, having felt the lights of the stars as distracting.

Too bright…too clear…she had a headache.

She pulled the strings of her bathrobe tighter around her waist, she…she needed to check on Hotaka again.  
Rushing out of her room, she ran into Iwao, no doubt on his way to see her.

He held her shoulders to make sure she wouldn't run into him, and then backed up.

"Where you going?" He asked, finding it odd for her to be about at this hour.

She shuffled her feet, "I just need to-"  
"Check on Hotaka again? You saw him just an hour ago. There are other doctors on staff you know. Don't obsess about this." He advised.

He'd been watching her work.  
He knew she was putting too much into this.

She frowned.

His hair was cut short again, she reached up and rubbed it.

Soft…fuzzy.

He gave a weak smile.

She never could resist doing that whenever it was this length.

As he straightened she moved passed him, ignoring his previous concern without thought.

He sighed, heaving forward in defeat, and then chose to tail her.  
They walked in silence.

…

…

…

….

"You should get some rest. You don't look well." She glanced over her shoulder.

Now he knew something was off.  
Izumi thrives in silence.

The fact that she felt needed to break it threw him off.

He shrugged, hands folded, "Not like you've been doing much of that either."  
She had no response.

Iwao moved quicker, to her side, they took the stairs slowly.

Half a step at a time.

"You know...they have that invasion going in like…two weeks." He muttered, "To be completely honest, I don't know what our position is supposed to be anymore…this whole thing is just messed up."

She paused, looking around to see if there were other listeners.

And then waited for him to continue.

"I know we got in this originally to save our own place…but how much of that you think is real?" He asked.

Izumi shrugged, not willing to confess the fact that she had had her doubts about this from the beginning.

Whether or not he noticed it, his accent was slipping more than usual, something he has been quite good at masking when they'd first met but was now constantly so comfortable with others he allowed it to come and go as he remembered it.

"The more you think about it, the more I'm wondering exactly what side we're on…you know? I'm not sayin I'd prefer Benjiro or nothing…in fact last guy I'd want to follow is that guy. I don't mind the others that much…but I aint comfortable with him in general. Know what I mean?"

She started walking again, her curly hair bouncing every step.

"I never really asked you though. About all of this. You just said you'd go along with whatever I chose…you don't have to follow me you know. I mean, you're like my best friend here and all…but my choice made you blow up your own home nation…"  
She stared at him as they walked down the hallway.

"I didn't spend too much time there. I spent more time in the Earth Kingdom as an apprentice than in the actual Water Tribe." She dismissed.

He lowered his voice.

"But does that mean you've been okay with everything we've done?"

Fingers twiddling with her tie, she just moved her shoulders.

No.  
She didn't.

There were many situations she wanted to argue with.

But that wouldn't have been fitting.

She just went with what they were told.

After all, that's what one does, no?

"Izumi…why don't you like talking? I mean...you do to me…and Nao and Kenji and Hotaka and Shin'ichi now….but like…why are you always scared?" He asked the question pondering him for over a year.

The one he swore he'd never ask….

So much was happening lately.

He just couldn't stand not knowing something else.

Her face flushed.

She found cotton in her mouth for many minutes, unable to even open her lips.

Walking.

Walking.

Walking.

They were close to the Infirmary now.

And then she stopped, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"I-I…t—t-t-t-t-therrewasssmanmomsit…it was-t-t-t-there…" She would tell him.

She told herself that.

She trusted him….and if he asked she would tell him.

But all that was coming out was blabber…was incoherent… her tongue was knotted, unable to sort it out.

She could remember it.

She was there again.

Hearing him…smelling all the beer…hearing the slur as he called her…the TV blasting behind…the picture knocked over and broke when she backed up.

His hand on her shoulders….moving down….she jumped when she thought it touched her again…when she felt his hot breath against her nose, clogging up her airway…

"I-I…I used to sing…." She managed to whisper.

Choirs, theaters, nothing that was real big.

But she loved it….her voice was good…she remembered that.

But then him.

He came after her….

When he pulled her, hit her when she screamed….but asking over and over…over and over…  
She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"I-I was twelve…and my mom's boyfriend…I…" His hands around her throat when she wouldn't stop…even then.

When she had gone silent…

When she couldn't breathe.

"He…he was drunk…." She was shivering, trembling, she could hear his voice when she repeated his words, "_Voice or an Angel…Face of a princess….' _'_ Beautiful voice for a Beautiful girl'…"_

She covered her ears to keep out the noise, shaking until she could feel something stinging her eyes.

" Didn't…wouldn't stop….and pulled me…and forced me….took me to the bedroom….wouldn't….i-I wasn't strong…he just…" She felt the tears run down her face, "But…but then he got mad…_'don't scream, don't scream or I'll have to ruin your beautiful voice…'_ " She moved her hands to her neck, gripping as if choking, "H-here…he just kept…even after he-even after I stopped-here-he…"  
She couldn't breathe.

He was suffocating her…cutting off her air…

Breaking her windpipe…

"Hospital…th-they had to fix my throat-and-it-and-it…" Never could sound the same.

They told her not to talk about it if it hurt her.

All the people her mother took her to…they wanted to know what happened.

And she'd just break down, remembering that feeling…him...what he did to her…

His voice haunted her….and she couldn't finish…every detail was imprinted deeper than the original day.

Him…on her….against her…pushing…and then how he'd beat her when she screamed…

The same words chanting over and over…

She shuttered…goose-bumps crawling over her.

She couldn't go to school after that…every boy terrified her….everyone who smiled or placed a hand on her shoulder…the teachers who'd come near to offer help for other students.

Her mother had to have her grandmother homeschool her….but even then she could only offer small words.

Nothing could ever force her to speak again.

The last one destroyed it.

She couldn't deal with the memories, tears welling up against her will, back in that moment when she had been bruised up for attempting to break away.

Iwao was stunned.

His face was stone.

Appearing to want to kill than man from where he stood.

He gave her a hug but she whimpered and back away, unable to control her shakes.

"I-Izumi-a-are you ok?" Kenji saw her sobbing in her hands, about to shrink to the floor, through his inattentiveness he hadn't heard the story.

Shot him a look, one that they'd never seen Iwao take.

Fuming, a sting that didn't fit his normally content face.

No one was going to get close to her right now.

That was very clear.

He was prepared to kill the first thing that got too close.

Kenji backed up, his face pale at the tone, he ran away, dashing faster than when he was guilty of disobeying Shin'ichi.

Nao felt the breeze as Kenji sped her, not even giving her a look; she caught a glimpse of him.

Head down…actually scared.

Not about Iwao.

Kenji wasn't a fighter, but even he had enough confidence to take on the prodigy.

No he was scared for everything.

They were all just…

Not handling this.

She didn't understand why.

After all, Mamoru went out doing what he was supposed to….

Even thinking those words stung.

He did all he could to avoid them.

To not make any connections…yet it still stung.

She licked her lips, finding it odd to feel her actual lips and not the cover of some of her cosmetics.

Only mascara and eye shadow today…

She clenched the book in her hand until her bones hurt, and even then it didn't satisfy her, flames spiraling from her finger tips onto the cover, it caught fire.

She had only heard the beginning of their conversation, before they ventured down the hallway.  
Iwao expressing his doubts about their leader.

The ashes dropped from her hand, onto the floor, she crushed them into the rug with her socks.

She should slap him for that.  
You never doubt your leader.

You accept their orders and keep it as final.

That's it.

When she took a quick glance to the corridor, Izumi was attempting to dry her tears, Iwao staring with difficulties of comprehending something.

But they both had the same…off look.

One that said they were still, that they were waiting for something that wasn't going to be coming.

Something ordering them out of this shock.

These people frustrated her….

But she couldn't blame them.

A weak leader can never keep order.

Now, she had to go smack him back onto his feet.

* * *

Nao threw open the door, her instincts being right.

He was there, in the gym, lying on his back with his arms to support his head. Around him were weights, just tossed aside, some of the mats overturned, and some stab wounds in the fabrics.

"Shin'ichi." She whispered, releasing the doorknob.

This was the first time anyone had even laid an eye on him since they came back.

She thought seeing him…that'd be enough to please her.

To know that there was still the leader…the one in charge who'll come to restore all of their confusion.

The fact that he was still alive and breathing...

But the closer she got to him…the more her confidence fell.

Had he been a mess, before they returned, he was now just a disaster.

What made it worse….

Was what was in his hand.

She grew up with some friends who didn't make the best decisions…she tried a few times but managed to break away from that…to make sure it didn't mess her up.

But seeing him with the needle in one of his hands…

That just made every nerve she'd been restraining shatter.

"What are you doing?" She snatched it away, aware the contents were already deep inside his veins.

His eyes opened, glazed, it took him far longer than it should ever take a person to focus on her.

"Did you know…that if everything's just a blur…you don't have to worry about what's real…and what's not…it's all just a mix in…" He muttered in a low voice, finding something else that caught his attention beside her.

He focused on one point beside her head...and then to the floor, swaying slightly in confusion.  
Frowning, she knelt beside him and lifted him to sitting position; he didn't hesitate even for a second.  
He kissed her.

Not with consideration…not with a thought or with care as he normally did.

But in pure delusional actions.

He pressed his lips to hers, she leaned back but he shifted himself to move onto her, pushing downward.

"Shin'ichi-." She managed to say, partially in his own mouth.

He grabbed her.

Hard, locking her beneath him, catching her breath.

She used to think that he'd look perfect with dark eyes.

As green as they were, the shade, they were gorgous.

But not like this.  
They were off…distant.

"You always complained about me waiting." He reminded her, kissing her neck just enough to make her gasp, "Well now….right now… I need…a distraction." His hand moved to her shirt, slipping beneath it to run across her stomach.

She tensed as his fingers traced her under garments, he leaned closer, again kissing her in a form he'd never done quite so before.

A hand on her waist, pulling it towards him, forcing her just enough, a hand behind her head.

A month ago she'd have been all for it.

A month ago she'd undress him for him…

But every time she caught a look at his eye…she knew this wasn't him.

"Shin'ichi...you don't-"  
When she tried to move he wouldn't let her, pressing himself to her even harder.

A small moment of panic, she nearly could harshly breathe has his hand was near her hip now, moving slowly in what would no doubt result the sliding down of her pants.

Her battle instincts came to play, refusing to lose her mind over this.

She allowed her muscles to relax, just enough for his own hold to lighten to believe she'd allow this.

Arms wrapped around his neck, she pulled him slightly to the side, to be next to her rather than on top.

He permitted, he had unhooked her bra for her.

Moving her hand to act as though she'd rub the muscles of his arms, she was lightning as she grabbed his ear.

And pulled.

Hard.

He was forced to the floor with a small noise cracking from his throat, she pushed to stay there, adjusting her clothes back immediatly.

She jumped on top of him, pressing her knee to his stomach, she slapped his face.

"Wake up!" Nao demanded.

In his mind he was so far off that she practically sent a surge of lightning in order to drag him back down, and even then she had her doubts of how long he'd stay.  
Breathing, he looked at her in curiosity, unaware of how they'd gotten into this position.

He blinked, thinking.  
She breathed, shaking.

…

"Can you…get off of me…" He requested.

Nao slapped him again.

This time his face was stunned, unsure exactly why he was being punished.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted, more than prepared to hit him again.

His mind…it was still, both the drugs and his own stress messing with it now.

She watched the light flicker on, understanding the previous moments and he shrunk, frowning at himself.

Giving him another minute, she released him, stepping back as he forced himself to his feet.

"I…I'm sorry…I'm not thinking straight lately..." His face was completely red, ashamed of himself on levels beyond her comprehension.

She balled up her hand and socked his stomach.  
"Stop it! Stop acting…acting weak! You're not supposed to be pathetic!"  
That caught his attention.

"Pathetic?" He repeated.

Nao stared at him, regretting now more than ever to have left behind her heels, feeling small and insignificant to his height.

"Mamoru wasn't just…he was all of our friends…but everyone who's here knows the dangers, especially him…he did this FOR you! By going around drugged up is just disgracing his name!"

He grabbed her shoulders, holding her still; his eyes were in complete knowledge of his actions this time.

"Don't talk to me about how I should handle this…don't even act as if you have a right to speak about anything…"  
"Mamoru wa-"  
"Was the last thing I had!" He snapped, his arms slid off her shoulders, down her arm until they dropped, dangling useless, "You don't…get it. I've had to watch everyone…everyone die…I've lost everyone…".

"But Mamoru gave his body to Hotaka…it's not like-"  
"Shut up." He mouthed.

That sliced her as a knife.

"Shut up? No, no not now. You can't just push this all away."

"And why the hell not!" He wanted to know, "Why can't I just freakin give up? Why the hell can't I just -for once- not have to worry about anything!"

"This isn't not worrying. This is suppressing."  
"This is-"  
"Hiding. You're supposed to be stronger. You're supposed to be-"  
"I'm sick of everyone telling me what to be!" He turned away from her, "If everyone wants a god damn job done they ought to do it themselves! I'm nothing but everyone's damn puppet and clearly that isn't working anymore!"

"Then fight back."  
"What the hell do you know?" He hissed, "You know nothing. No one does…everyone who does is dead! Because of they thought just like you!"

"People die. Especially if they're doing things like this. You can't act like it's a surprise."  
"I can just wish to be in their place…" His voice was low, soft.

But enough to get her attention.

He was slipping.

Again he'd fall into his own world, she couldn't allow that.

Instead she grabbed his arm and jerked him to the side, she didn't care if he had a limp.  
"Move it." She pulled him out of the room and across the hall.

Luckily it wasn't such a far drag, already on the ground floor, Nao yanked him along until they managed to the front door, she pushed him out; the air was night and fresh from rain.

His scooter, no one had taken the time to bring it to the mechanics room and was instead chained to the pillar, a chain she melted without hesitation.

She shoved him to it.

"Go. Get out of here." She ordered.

He stared at her in disbelief, hand using the seat as a stabilizer.

"I said go!" She screamed this time, pounding against his chest.

Nao couldn't find her breath, gasping as the words fell out, "A leader is supposed to be strong…he's supposed to be invincible. When faced with danger or a dramatic event, HE is supposed to be the one calm, the one without a problem." Suckign in her breath, she felt drowned in her own anger, "Just go. Don't let us see you like this. Your job is to be strong…to tell us what to do! If you can't do that…then go and get your head straight til you can!"  
Don't change their image…don't let this be the image that comes to mind whenever someone mentions him.

His face fell, looking at the floor, and then back to her, "Nao…you-"  
"Just get out of here." She panted, chest heaving.

She turned around and went back inside, refusing to watch his departure.

But she locked the door behind her, and raced up the stairs.

* * *

Hotaka was practicing sitting up.

As pathetic as it was, it took him three tries to successfully move the muscles without passing out from pain, having requested the morphine halt.

Nothing against pain killers, he just felt that he needed to stick this out, needed to focus on the actual situation without a woozy head.

The door was thrown open; he glanced, expecting to see Izumi coming for yet another one of her fabulous inspections.

Instead he found Nao rushing at him. She jumped on top his bed, knees on each side of him; she pushed him back down, banging his head against the pillow.

"What the he-" She slapped him, and when he looked at her eyes he knew she was using all her will not to cry; the way they shimmered with the quickening breath.

"You…" She sucked in her breath, arm trembling.

Hotaka cursed himself, hating his inability to just run away from this.

"Me…hi…" He muttered, the voice still creeping him out.

His thoughts were him…when he pictured himself talking it was his voice he had fill in the silence.

But actually using the vocal chords…out came this darker, raspier gurgle that they called Mamoru's voice.

Her head lowered, he saw drops fall from the bridge of the nose onto his blanket.

_'Crap…'_ Hotaka looked around for someone to intervene.

No one.

Now what was it you were supposed to do when a person was crying?

His normal tactic of shoving her off and hitting the back of her head would very likely get him killed…

Especially since this is a Master….

Trapped, he tried to find where the best place was to stare while he waited.

Not her face...that was too awkward...but then her breasts were very close so that wouldn't help...he chose the bed sheet right next to him.

"Uh Nao…what's-"  
"Shut up." She whispered before he had the chance to finish his fake interest, "Just shut up…and do your damn job…"  
Now he was thoroughly confused, his eyes scanning her face when she looked at him.

Wet from tears, she was having trouble looking at him.

"Mamoru…Mamoru wanted you because you could fix Shin'ichi…because you're supposed to help him. Help him!" She demanded.

Hotaka lowered his eyebrows, frowning.

Oh, so this was what it was about.

Great, he knew she wasn't going to like this.

But pleasing people to cover the truth just wasn't his style.

"Don't push this on me. Shin'chi's gotta deal with his own thing."  
She grabbed his shirt and jerked him up, he squeaked at the stab in his stomach.

"This whole thing is your fault! If you'd have stepped back and respected Mamoru he wouldn't have felt so useless!" Again she shoved him up and down, "Shin'ichi's lost everything…go show him…just go-"  
"What be his friend? Tell him that it doesn't matter that his brothers dead? Why?"  
She released him, staring in disbelief of his attitude.

At that moment he managed to summon up his strength he pull himself back upward, scooting away from her.  
"Don't get me wrong, that guy's been through hell and all; I know the fact that he stuck out this long without losing it is more than most idiots could. But I don't sympathize with him. And he knows it. You want some person sobbing for him, go find someone else."  
"You're not supposed to be sobbing you're supposed to push him back onto his feet!"

"Don't you get it? We're all screwed and he knows it. Just now he's figuring out he aint escapin from this."

Nao was silent, blinking.

"What are you-"  
"I'm saying he was long overdue for a reality check, this is just the way it had to come."  
"Reality check? Are you kidding-"

"Mamoru was protectin him from stuff like this, tryin to keep him sane. He just made it that must worse. This is how it works. Shin'ichi's gonna have to sacrifice everything to get through its all. He's now been witness to everyone's deaths. He sees me here as a punishment, that he's gonna have to go through another round of slaughtering his friends. And guess what, Shock-Head, when he has to sacrifice people, it's EVERYONE he has attachments with."  
Nao was stiff, a ghost on her face.

Hotaka shrugged, pulling his sheet to his waist, "Of course, It's the second time that's easier, so it's just this. His last test. He can pull through this, then he'll be prepared to move forward with our plans. If not, he may as well be dead to the world."

* * *

Blood ran down his wrist, the sting bringing his mind back to the scene.

He didn't know why he came here…it was just his own instincts…

Something in him that just brought him back.

His feet were over the side of the broken floor plate, the base of what he believed was a hut, at least twenty feet off the ground.

One of the Freedom Fighter stations.

It wasn't the same one he'd stumbled upon as a child…that was eastern, towards the center of the southern Fire Nation main land.

This was just one he'd happened upon during one of his trips…

He had always meant to return, to scour upon remains, see if there was anything of interest.

Seeing it now, it was clear he hadn't realized how useless a search would have been.

Destroyed, of course, taken out to the point of barely scrap left on the tree, broken ladders dangling with half a rope holding it up, the trees were blackened and grass burnt out.

They never properly clean up these areas, instead choose to leave it as a memory of the past, of the _'cleansing of Fire Nation people', a tourist sight for the citizens and warning to the runaways._

So many broken branches…so many scorch marks…so many blood stains.

Shin'ichi lifted his hand, watching the red stream slide down his arm, to his elbow and down to remains of the wooden planks.

Blood…just like them.

People spilled a lot of blood on his behalf.

The blood that was in his veins…he didn't like it there.

It didn't deserve to be there…

"Back to the roots?" Junior asked.

He came up behind him and sat down, looking over the remains of the forest with a skeptical view.

Shin'ichi held his tongue, glancing at him.

He placed the sharpened wooden stake down, pressing his finger to the cut.

It still stung…

Ignore him.

He knew he wasn't real…that this was just his own subconscious pushing it forward.

Acknowledging it's existence wouldn't help anyone.

Shin'ichi pushed his thoughts to the farthest corner, pushing anything relating to Mamoru down to his gut.

It didn't help.

He could still feel him there…see him..Junior didn't even seem affected, stretching back with a yawn.

He exhaled.

Do not talk.

Do not communicate.  
He allowed his silence to fill in, hoping the image would slowly dissolve with his comfort.

Not even close.

Junior stared at his feet.

But wasn't breathing.

His chest didn't rise or fall…a ghost didn't need to after all.

"Are you that mad at me?" He whispered, lowering his head, "All I wanted…was to help you."

Shin'ichi closed his eyes, pushing that back, it sent a shiver down his spine.

He couldn't deal with this…he couldn't…

A noise forced his eyes open, he stood up.

A boy, his deep black hair shot a nerve, at five nearly he mistook him for a younger Mamoru.

And then shook it off, the dark keeping much of the details hidden but not coloring of his skin, deep Water Tribe tan.

He was running, sprinting, fleeing.

Crying.

A giant T-shirt as clothing with bare feet, he stumbled before falling over, five cops surrounded him, each with a gun, yelling orders.

"HANDS UP! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" They screamed at him as a criminal, though he bawled and fell to his knees.

They weren't going to stop even if he handcuffed himself.

Shin'ichi could tell that much when they grabbed up his head and jerked him to the floor, beating him.

He didn't have time to think.

He pounced as a cat, dropping from his height directly onto the one on the left; his injuries were no longer existent in his head.

"This is police business! Get on the floor now!" The other four pointed their guns at him, though he noticed the tremble in the hand.

"This is a matter of miscommunication and abuse of power." Shin'ichi countered, "Tell me what this child is guilty of?"

When he looked at him he saw the problem.

His eyes were too thin, and gold.

He was a mutt.

"This disgrace is guilty of stealing from many local stores as well as ignoring the specific codes of conduct; he enters purity only areas and has been found to trespass on private property, not to mention resisting arrest."  
Shin'ichi reached into his back pocket, and showed his badge as well as identification.

"I am Avatar Shin'ichi and I shall inform you that this is one of my associates. As part of my cooperation he does not have to follow your 'code of conduct' as we are all equal in my nation and have no ethnicity. I have stocks in all of the local company's in this area therefore he was not trespassing, he was on land rightfully owned by his employers, and was resisting arrest because of your own inability to handle this situation properly. Isn't that right." He glanced at the younger boy.

He in complete confusion but managed to nod through a sniffle.

The one he'd knocked down snatched his items and scanned them over.

When he got to the picture he wasn't satisfied.

"Avatar Shin'ichi has black hair and gold eyes, yours are brown and green." He stated the obvious.

_'Shit I forgot.' The details about his glasses continuously escaped his mind, so used to them and without cover he was pretty saying, "Hey world look at me and the comparison between me and Benjiro!"_

Luckily the darkness hid his lack of nourishment and battle injuries, "I'm sure all of you are aware of the attempts of my life, you can surely understand that I would be a bit more precautious when going into the public eye. These are contacts and temporary dye."

They eyed him skeptical.

Except the leader, marked by his own badge.

"Avatar Shin'ichi it's an honor." He bowed through gritted teeth, the others following, "However please, this is a child-"  
"I do not exclude anyone from my cooperation, he is the son of one of my employers and is therefore a valuable assistant. It's his discreetness that is of use."

"He doesn't have a badge nor does it give him a right to steal."  
"You said so yourself, he's a child, of course I will not give him something of such value. As for the stealing, talk to Mr. Fukushima, I believe he's in charge of my representation here. He'll make sure to reimburse you." Shin'ichi dismissed.

He helped the boy up, and then moved to push him along, daring any of the others to stop him; they glared at him but allowed them to pass.

They made it to the town and Shin'ichi scanned the boy over.

Street rat written all over him.

Poorly fed, a cut on his elbow that looked like it had an infection, lice in his eyelashes…

The boy grabbed his hand, and pulled him along, the little fingernails stabbing him though he didn't mention it.

"Come on! Hurry!" He dragged the avatar down the street.

Behind one of the buildings, into an alleyway, there was a...a thing.

No, a girl…that much he managed, but she had no figure, nothing but bones protruding through his skin, black hair tied back to show the same thin eyes as the boy-his sister. She was perhaps eight…but weak.

He understood.

His older sister, who had no doubt given every ounce of food to her brother, who only took what was needed to survive, and then less.

He ran to her side, pushing on her slightly as she lay still on the floor.

She turned slowly, sitting up.

"Look, look. It's the avatar." He whispered.

She turned to him, her gold eyes of no hope; for a weak being, she stood up remarkably fast, and pushed him behind her.

She was in absolutely no position to fight, but was willing to anyways.

He would have smiled if he didn't think it'd scare her.

"N-no sister, he's good. He's nice. He saved me." He muttered but she shushed him, backing away.

"He's no good."

"But he's the avatar!" The boy seemed to think that was just the coolest thing ever.

She took another three steps away with him, "He stays back, he lets this happen to us. An avatar keeps balance. An avatar protects people. He stands by and allows this to happen. He's no avatar." She growled.

Shin'ichi blinked, taking these words in.

And then restrained his laugh.

She wasn't a fool.

Far from.

It was looking at Auria or Hotaka…one of the children who grasp reality better than many adults can.

"That's right." He crouched down to look at her, face to face.

This close, she could see him.

See the burns and scabs, the circles beneath his eyes, the shimmer they offered that wasn't anything the press could capture, "I'm no avatar. I'm not a bringer of peace. You're bright enough to know that there isn't one, aren't you?"

Her face was a stone.

Stiff, no gives, hardened by the world.

She gave no response.

"There is no good and evil, for if evil was not to exist, there could be no limitation on what is good. There are only ambitions." He explained, "I applaud you for your caution. Yes, please do see me as an enemy, for mine…my ambitions are of those higher than all. And for that I…I must take the abuse…because in the long run I'm no different than any of them…I put my goal above all." His voice lowered, his own words reaching him before the others, the girl looking at him with a slightly dazed look.

Shin'ichi lowered his head, feeling as a fool, and then smiled at her, "One day you'll be able to understand."

He glanced at the younger brother.

He was beaten so often, yet he managed to smile as widely as he did.

Because he had yet to learn.

Not everyone learns on the same pace, after all.

"Tell me, what is your job in life?" He asked.

"I get the food and act as a distraction so my sister can get away." He gave him a smile, now that he looked, there were two teeth missing, his left canine and one of his molars.

"And you?" He asked the sister.

She had no doubt in her voice.

"I protect my brother."  
That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

He reached to his pocket and pulled out his wallet, taking out a green slip of paper; he passed it to her.

"If you are curious of how my words apply to the world, or how to implement your own ideas, go to my representative. He lives in the large white building down fifth street. Show him this. He'll make sure you're set." He then removed eight gold pieces, setting them in the boy's hand, "But get something to eat first, and some clean clothes. Both of you." He watched the girl, sending the message to feed herself as well.

He paused.

In the fold, he had come into the habit of holding them…because anytime there was a success they made a point of having them.

Just as a sweet….

But now…now it was a waste on him.

Two chocolate bars.

One for him, one for Mamoru.

Licking his lips, he gave each child one, pausing as it hit the hands of the girls.

"Protect him. But don't hold him back." He advised.

The girl never spoke again.

Instead she pushed her brother away, out into the streets, she never let go of the card.

His leg choosing now to remind him of the bullet wound, he cringed, leaning against the building before sliding to sitting.

He was expecting Junior, but instead found that the boy was aged…to sixteen.

His brother as he had just lost him.

"I've been a fool haven't I?" He didn't fear speaking now.

"No. Just a very pathetic." Mamoru sat down next to him.  
Shin'ichi smirked.

"Just…I guess I just needed to remember why it is I do this all."  
"A good slap of reality never hurt anyone." He agreed.

He looked him over a good time.

Sucking on a lollipop, he had the same leather jacket and designer black shirt Nao had insisted on him buying, hair freshly out of his face.

But he'd abandoned the chokehold necklace, the pale skin fresh, without any scars.

Or…perhaps they were there…but his eyes couldn't find them.

The whole image was…blurry.

He reached out, but this time his hand slipped straight through the image, he frowned.

"The mind controls the other senses. The more you can sort out, the more it's accepting my departure, which means the less real I'll be for you." He took another bite.

Shin'ichi didn't know…if that was good or bad.

"I don't get to be that crazy guy talking to himself anymore?" He asked.

"Oh no, you will. you're always muttering stuff to yourself when you think." Mamoru assured, "It's a bit annoying actually…people stare and I had push them away."  
Shin'ichi laughed, shaking his head.

Mamoru gave an easy grin.

And then stood up.

Shin'ichi followed.

Mamoru glanced at him.

"Your turn to follow."

Shin'ichi nodded without hesitation.

The dark areas swarmed into a tunnel of black, shadows.

"Close your eyes." Mamoru stood before them.

Skeptical, Shin'ichi didn't like the idea.

But did as he was told.

And then did as he was told.

He felt the tingling, the shadows wrapping around him but he didn't move, didn't flinch, and waited.

"Open them." Mamoru gave him permission.

The floor was black, under lit with only a small, unrealistic illumination off the dark walls with infinite skies; black figures could be seen running across but nothing that'd stand out.

The Shadow realm.

Mamoru was before him, straight faced.

But something was still off.

"Shin'ichi, you need to rest your mind. See me as me." He requested.

Shin'ichi was confused, but his eyes adjusted for him.

Slowly…Mamoru wasn't Mamoru.

He became thin, alien thin with grey skin, his eyes larger with inverted coloring, nonexistent mouth or nose and black fire of hair and clothing.

Mamoru never showed Shin'ichi his form before.

Hotaka had told him it would be bad.

That he wouldn't see him as his little brother if he did...

Shin'ichi always knew about it though…knew there was something beyond a dark figure, but by seeing this he knew he wasn't mad.

His PTSD could not have formed such an image.

Could not have believed that the boy he had attempted to protect for the pasted ten years could be this.

He didn't comment on it.

"I thought you were dead. How are you here?" He asked instead.

"I don't die. I have no spirit to lose. I cannot return to the spirit world, and linger here for eternity." He could hear him in his mind.

Shin'ichi nodded, knowing that much.

Mamoru's eye felt stiff, burning through Shin'ichi's face.

And then he explained the purpose of this trip.

"I can offer power. Power beyond what any mortal has."

Shin'ichi lifted his head, listening.

"The shadows are not easy to control, we have our own will, and will not succumb as an element would. But I can help you. They respect my word, and I can teach you how to manipulate them."  
Shin'ichi crunched his eyebrows.

This…would be something else.

If he's saying…if he's saying that this was possible…

"But, know this, we are of the impurest, we are of the banned, the worst of the worst. Accepting us means you accept the truth beyond the innocent, that you must see the evilness in all and allow it into your very being. To embrace others misfortune is our own gift, to endure the harshness of reality." He warned, his voice more sober than ever, "Which is why no person who makes a deal with a shadow is permitted entrance to the spirit world after death."

Now he had his attention.

The spirit world is where every person of important spiritual value went.

An avatar had to go there…

But

"What happens to me after I die…then?"

"Eternity of banishment."  
Shin'ichi never doubted Mamoru's abilities, not even as a child.

The moment he had picked him up, had carried him away, he felt it.

The surging of energy; how it seeped through his skin.

Even as he got older, it became more and more obvious that he was suppressing his abilities.

Hotaka and Zaila always had a feeling, something that said they were odd, that set them apart.

But Mamoru was the one who nearly bled his own abilities.

Shin'ichi knew that if he was to gain even a quarter what Mamoru was capable of, it'd make the difference of any battle.

The shadows were banned from the spirit world, which means that this was also their chance.

To take revenge on those who'd declared them the outcasts.

But did they deserve release?

Mamoru always spoke as if not.

But he himself…

Shin'ichi near never accepted him as one of them.

Not until he stood before him now, seeing him…as something other than a helpless child.

If this was what they could be, if Mamoru was able to be as he was and still be of a disgrace, then Shin'ichi knew they deserved a second chance.

Yet he was stiff.

They didn't want him to.

Neither of them.

Not the Masters and Prodigies, not the avatars.

Those who shared his own soul did not want this.

It was a bad idea, his conscious said.

It would tarnish the avatars spirit within him.

It would destroy his own being and threaten the others.

"There is no good or evil," Shin'ichi thought over the puzzle he'd pondered for ages, "Only a leader and those who betray it, Moral behavior isn't one I can afford to consider…but…"  
There were boundaries.

Areas that could be stepped in and areas that shouldn't be.

This was one that shouldn't be.

He could nearly hear them…all of them.

Every person who dwindled within him, every being who had a claim with him, warning him to stop.

Don't go down this path.

Do not accept the assistance of these creatures.

These were the lurkers, the demons.

He frowned, studying over his brother.

Demons, he reminded himself, and right now, his brother was the devil.

But.

That did not change it.

His own goal must be set first.

"I see those in power who are need to be brought down. If I must sacrifice my own well-being, if I must accept an evil to destroy another, then I fear no consequence that could come with this decision. Results are all that matter." Shin'ichi stated.

Mamoru extended his hand.

"Be sure this is what you want." He warned.

He wasn't.

Eternity.  
That was an awfully long time.

If he was to succeed, none of this will matter. If he was to fail.

No.

He wouldn't fail.

He's guaranteed that.

He knows that.  
If he fails he deserves all that comes with the punishment of mutiny.

There was screaming in his ear, but his choice was final.

He lifted his wrist, and shook his brothers hand.  
"Do it." He commanded.

Mamoru's grip tightened, all feeling being lost, "Endure them. Whatever you do, don't run. That's how they steal you. Never run." Were the last words Shin'ichi could make out.

Mamoru became smoke, and then phased into Shin'ichi.  
All of the shadows around him.

Attacked.


	115. 7th Arc end part 2

**Return to Starts**

* * *

**April 13th, 2011**

* * *

"So…we just gonna barge in and ask the dude who's supposed to be our enemy, to let us chill there?" Eita asked.

Emi shrugged.

"Hotaka had said that he was much….more lay back than the others, and that he was willing to help out."  
"He's still a prodigy."  
"Would you rather it be a master?" Huyu asked.

"You're all jacked on my scale." She growled.

Benjiro kicked a stone, glancing up.

The Western Air Temple…

It was so quick…so…so different.

Benjiro had been shaking…had been freaking out and…passive, unable to speak…or think.

Huyu pushed him along, him and Eita on more than once took one arm each and lifted him to get him moving.

Nao offered them cash.

All that was left.

Told them to go finish their business, go kill the Fire Lord.

Nao…Nao was the only one sane.

Izumi had been crying. Silently.

But fixing Mamoru-or-Hotaka, as well as she could to sustain him for travel.

Iwao had seen a ghost, the same expression as Kenji actually.

Both…just staring at Hotaka, waiting…waiting….

Hotaka was, of course, passed out.

Shin'ichi.

Benjiro just couldn't get his face out of his mind…

The moment when he'd seen Mamoru stabbed…it was Kuzon…it was the moment he'd killed Hotaka…

Just…despair...

They left them…just like that.

In the middle of the forest.

Nao called Jade, who sensed the disruption, the horror of the scene…and permitted Izumi, Iwao and Hotaka onto her, while Nao drove Shin'ichi back on his scooter.

The silence…the fear to say anything…

They'd gotten here.

Plane ride…plane ride…

Walking…

Now…now what was left?

They were going to go…go meet up with Delun.

Right…

Delun…

His stomach felt like hurling, he stopped, breathing, emi put a hand on his shoulder.

It's not…it's not that he was crazy. He was capable of knowing everything…paying attention…

But…

He just…he just…

"Maybe we should take a break." Emi proposed to the others.

That was all their code word.

Meaning Benjiro's off in space again.

He shook his head.

"No…let's…let's just go." He insisted.

They weren't happy about that.

Through the sea of merchants and trainers, Benjiro tried to focus on the structure.

The underground temples, the freshly repainted green, the fountains and new technologies…the piping…anything.

He saw the air symbol and thought of the carving on his back.

The scar…from when…

Huyu moved quicker, ahead of the others, he tapped a man sitting on a one of the stair way's on the shoulder.

He had been sketching, looking at the abyss beneath, but he covered the portrait before anyone could see, looking up.

"Hey." Huyu held up a hand.

The man smiled, standing up with a small wave, "Well that didn't take long."  
Huyu muttered something to him, to which the man nodded multiple times, a few shakes and then a few whispers back.

Brown eyes, black hair that was at his chin but banged to fall partially in front of his pale skin, he wore a red vest over a white shirt and black pants, almost like a bartender…

"Yo, who are you?" Eita got his attention, being too impatient to wait.

The bartender looked at Huyu, and then motioned his hand in a 'forget it' fashion, "Just an old acquaintance."

He then lifted realized their presence.

"You're looking for Delun correct?"

"Looking's a bit of an understatement…" Emi pointed out, "More like following."  
Huyu picked him out about two miles back…it was just a matter of stalking him until the night time, when he'd return to where he was staying, and then they'd go confront him.

"You know Delun?" Benjiro eyed him suspiciously.

"Of course, I've been staying with him for a few weeks now."  
"Staying with him?"

"Yes, I'm here for the invasion. You do plan on leading that still, no?"

Benjiro shrunk at that.

If he was stupid enough to mess the last thing…the one thing Shin'ichi was so sure would be a win...what was he going to screw up with an entire army behind him.

He couldn't answer

"You mind showin us to his house? Probably better to meet him there than tellin him we've been trailin him for the last two hours." Huyu asked.

Bartender lifted his finger, "Actually, I believe you ought to announce your arrival to the rest of the troops before you do anything else. See, they're a bit concerned whether you'd show up and have started making different plans…"

Huyu folded his arms.

"Guess we are kind of cutting it close…but they can't seriously think we'd not come".

"You have eleven days before the invasion and haven't given any instructions in over four months. Not to mention there's been rumors of you now being allies of Shin'ichi-the one avatar who's taken a neutral stance for the past five years."" The man blinked.

"Yeah…we aint allies…just…had a run in…"  
"When you said…troops…" Benjiro curled around him nervously.

"What do you think we've been trying to get?" Eita demanded to know.

"But…they actually came?"

"You don't really know how this stuff works do you?" Huyu asked

Benjiro shook his head.

"Come on, I'll show you." The man started walking up the stairs.

* * *

The forest was filled; Benjiro stopped and gaped multiple times at the sight of the support he'd risen. Hundreds, maybe over a thousand were present. Tents were pitched everywhere dirt was available, shade beneath trees and bushes where the sun couldn't break through.

People were sparring and stretching, some hanging out, others reading or writing….

There was no direct path, just weaving in and out of areas; Benjiro was forced to move within everyone's field of vision at some point, some attempting to get another look at him, Eita pushed him to keep moving.

Don't let them gawk…

Last thing you want is a crowd.

"These…people…" He whispered.

The others were in just as large of shock as he was, unable to properly control it, Huyu looked at everyone, everywhere. He licked his lips and put his hands in his pockets.

"These are a majority of those who'll fight with us at the capital. There are a few who'll be in the air strikes, and others that aren't here who'll be backing us up from the air temples, though they aren't quite that many… the rest will be on defense." Bartender man said.

"Defense?" Emi asked.

"Of course, we can't leave the Earth Kingdome unprotected."  
"What? That ruins the-"  
"You haven't heard about the counter strike, have you?" Bartender sighed.

Benjiro shook his head.

"Fire Lord Suzume has announced about a month ago, that in response to your invasion, he'll be launching an attack on the earth kingdom the same day."  
"What?" Huyu froze.

People turned their heads to him.

Yeah.

There was no way they weren't going to be unnoticed.

"There'll be an attack on Omashu and Ba Sing Se, your two largest supporter. They knew it would lighten the amount of support for you and would get the others rushing to defend themselves." Bartender explained, "Ba Sing Se only sent half the amount they promised, and Omashu about a fourth. But some of the smaller towns rallied behind and sent extra, plus we've managed to gain quite a bit of support from refugees as well as the local troops we got to turn."  
"But...why would they attack? It'd weaken their forces-" Emi began.

"But ensures an automatic win if you fail at defeating him. Everyone here will be taken prisoner, and then the troops here will be sent to finish off the rest on a rampage." Bartender shrugged.

Benjiro's face paled.

"B-b-"  
"Of course, we did order for a second defense…but that's another story. Nothing to worry about, come, let's get to the informant tent, I believe you'll be of use there."

"The Fire Lord was supposed to launch an invasion during spring." Huyu recalled Shin'ichi's first warning, "Is that-"  
"Just modified until after this passes."

That wasn't comforting for Benjiro.

They passed at least another thirty tents, making their way to the center where the obvious leader one stood, dark blue, in the clearing and with a flag of every nation hanging over it.

Bartender.  
"We…may have told them that you had put us in charge…in case they ask…and that any plans we've implemented was from you directly…just so you know."

"What?" Benjiro asked.

Huyu didn't wait.

He pushed the flaps open, doing his best not to tense when he realized how much he underestimated the size of the tent.

There were at least twenty generals in here, crowded on a large table, who turned robotically towards him, eyes beating into his head.

He paused.

His muscles stopped, for a moment, until he convinced himself to relax.

"At Attention soldier!" One of them barked at him.

For the split moment he almost did…and then his head grew back.

He folded his arms and tossed his head, slouching to the side.

If he had replaced his robe he would have tossed the hood over his eyes….but that still needed to be bought.

"Try again."  
"Soldier! State your name-"  
The others stood up at his reluctance to listen, but the rest of the group entered.

They stared, it clicked in their heads when Benjiro showed his face.

"Good news, the avatar and the others finally made it!" Butler announced with a motion to them.

The word avatar circled, people murmuring amongst themselves, a myth, a rumor that they dared be proven false.

Huyu scanned the room and looked away before he could finish.

Shuji was doing his best to avoid his eye contact as well.

"The avatar? Please don't mind me asking, but do you have any…proof of your identities?" One of the knuckleheads asked.

Benjiro was stage frightened from that many eyes on him.

He was used to people looking at him….but when…it was like this….he began to shake.

All these people.

Everyone was going to be counting on him.

Everyone was expecting him to fight…to win.

To kill.

His hand was dead, his muscles trembling, that weight holding it back.

Huyu released a bit of his energy, allowing his hair to white and spike, there was a bit of aw, bobbing of the head.

Always go for the Master proof.

Emi touched Benjiro's shoulder, hoping to help him…it didn't.

He moved slightly away gaining ahis confidence when he saw their glares more focused on Huyu, he held out his hand and created a flame, pathetic in size but he could blame it on the fact that this was just a demonstration.

None of them needed to know how behind he was in that category.

He lowered it and then created a miniature tornado, contained in his palms, he lowered, believing that was enough.

They were more than pleased, most standing up to give a bow of some sort while others whispered some unheard remarks, a water tribe man walked close to them, arms wide with a welcoming smile.

"Excellent! We have awaited your coming, Avatar Benjiro." Though as he talked he was addressing Huyu.

Obviously they figured the oldest would be in charge.

Benjiro wouldn't fight this.

"Yes, it is about time." A much higher voice spoke.

Lighter in pitch, feminine, definitely not one for friendly.

They didn't see her from behind all of the men, until she rounded behind one of them.

"We were just going over the plans you've been forwarding to me, but now I suppose we can review their modifications with your input, yes?" Dark brown hair tied into two tight buns and bangs all over her face, faded brown skin with black sweats and tank top. She had an earth colored jean jacket that went to her waist, a belt visible with at least three knives attached, her wrists were bandaged up until they disappeared beneath the outer layer. Light socks and sandals on her feet.

Her eyes.

Covered with bandages, it reached from her eyebrows to the bridge of her nose, the face rounded but thin.

Twelve…maybe thirteen, she was so thin, it was just a modeling career wating to happen, but the straightness of her mouth made it difficult to see on any magazine.

Benjiro didn't understand where all these people were coming from….and why they were speaking like they knew them so well..

"Yes, come, sit, we have many important-" Shuji began but Huyu took his first opportunity to cut him off.

"Unfortunately, gentlemen, we have just arrived here not an hour ago and are quite tired." He spoke properly with enough tone to be slapped by any mother, "I believe you have been informed of our…intentions," He looked at the girl again, "And so consider that our input of this evening. We'll speak to our….representatives to see how up-to-date and what changes you've modified and then come back tomorrow with our ideas."  
Shuji cleared his throat.

"Now, Master Huyu," That name was toxic to him already, "Please keep in mind we have a very limited time frame-"  
"And so the sooner we get some rest the sooner we can get back to business." Huyu countered, "You can just make the announcement that we're here and that ought to get your troops pumped. Come on you two, there's a lot we need to speak about." He motioned for the girl and bartender.

Benjiro was still stuck staring at them dumbly until the girl passed him, grabbing his wrist to pull him out with the others, he stumbled along as Huyu bitterly marched off.

He'd forgotten how much he hated people until they were looking at him as the next circus freak.

"Um, Huyu, not that I'm siding with them…"  
"But what the hell? You think they gonna listen to us after that little brief?" Eita through her hands up.

NOW soldiers were pointing at them, particularly at Huyu's snowy hair…

"Like I give a damn. We're their tanks; they aint gonna expect us to actually plot out." Huyu hissed.

"It's all about who appears to be the leader. So long as they have you in the front then it's a revolution and if it fails they can throw us under the bus and save themselves." Bartender smiled.

"Why are we leaving though?" The girl asked, "I actually am more than capable of dealing with the advisors and I make it look like you guys have an idea of what's going on."

"Because, I may not be your father or brother, but I believe I have the power to ground your ass until your thirty right now."

"Being grounded for being kidnapped? That certainly doesn't seem fair." She tilted her head.

"Be happy we're putting on a calm face for the rest of them and waiting until we get to a quiet place to-"  
"Interrogate me? How amusing, you do realize I'm no longer crippled and can easily run away, no?"

"You realize I'm faster than you right?" Huyu asked, he put a hand on her shoulder, pretending to be escorting but really digging his fingers into the bone, keeping her in place and feeling her heart beat in order to predict her movements.  
"It's quite entertaining to see how behind you truly are." She allowed this, not seeing any reason to be concerned.

"We…we're just…how did you…" Emi was having trouble containing her surprise/questions.

Seeing her there just completely struck her.

How different…

"What are you people talking about?" Benjiro gave a fake smile and waved to some random pass byers.

"Keep up Benjiro-san, you have to look like a leader remember?"

His shoulders dropped and his eyebrows raised.

"His heartbeat just jumped five beats a second." Aeka announced for them.

She skipped ahead, breaking off Huyu's grip, and then turned around.

"Come on, I'll make some tea when we get back."

* * *

Hotaka opened his eyes, his legs feeling eternally numb from the lack of use; he wiggled his toes as a test.

Yes, still there.

Through the side of his eye, he saw black locks…he assumed it was Nao again.

Not wanting to deal with her, he kept shut his eyes again, pretending to be asleep.

Then again…if she jumped on him again, his stitching would tear open.

And Izumi was quite upset when she found her bothering him last night.

Although she seemed already pretty shaken…

No matter how hard she tried, at least five tears fell from her eyes, in front of him but not saying anything.

No reports on how his spine was seriously jacked up…nothing on him pushing too much, not even a glare for his whining about not getting real food.

Just his luck, he had two depressed girls on him while unable to move.

He thought he'd gotten peace now, but apparently a few hours isn't enough for some people to get over themselves.

Fine.

He'd wait her out.

No reason he should have to suffer through her feminine issues.

..

…

…..

…

…

….

…..

…..

….

…..

He was never one of much patience.

He sat up and looked at her, realizing his mistake.

It wasn't Nao.

Or Izumi.

But Shin'ichi.

And he was asleep.

He'd pulled up a chair next to the bed, had his note book on the floor, no doubt slipped off his lap after he'd nodded off.

Head dipped low, his face was covered with his bangs, though he could tell he'd taken the time to take a shower, shave and find clean clothes.

But no glasses.

Raising his eyebrow, he sighed, realizing during his crazed moments he must have gone and dyed his hair.

Not the first time.

Every other time he became mad he'd go and do it, say it saves him the trouble of putting on his glasses every day.

Yet he seemed to feel there was a specific code it was breaking, that his brown hair was more loyal to his real self.

He gave it ten days.

The guy probably hadn't been getting must rest, according to the others he went completely berserk.

He ought to let him just sleep now, take another nap himself

So he reached over, and slapped the back of his head.

Shin'ichi jumped, lifting himself to pretend to have been awake, he rubbed his red eyes.

And then looked at him.

Hotaka's eyes widened, scooting back slightly.

His irises.

Solid black…to the point that they mixed with his pupils.

He was going to take a guess now and say his hair wasn't dyed.

Clearing his throat, he settled himself, trying not to let this affect him.

But he could feel it.

His skin crawled…there was something unnatural.

Something…something new about him.

Shin'ichi knew he saw it.

He knew that he knew.

He knew that he knew that he knew that he knew.

It was a matter of speaking about it…

"So." Hotaka started, glancing the rest of him over.

His skin was pure…perhaps…lighter than before…and had a bit of a…glow. Healthy, he'd lost a lot of weight, but there was no evidence of weariness or battle wounds, only as though he'd decided to go on a crash diet and took it to the extreme.

Shin'ichi looked to the side, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You…actually there?" He asked in a low voice.

The answer he wanted wasn't what he could imagine true.

Hotaka gave a slow nod.

And then touched his hair.

"It's…it's not like when I possessed you or Benjiro…that was always…just temporary I guess. Now…it feels like an anchor. Like I couldn't get out even if I wanted to."

Shin'ichi nodded his head.

Pretending to understand.

"Mamoru, being a shadow, latched onto you, and force you into his body, and then abandoned it all together…and then as a bystander he led them into healing the body as well as he could." He told him what he'd managed.

Hotaka frowned.

The guy could have at least told him…no.

This was something he would have rejected so fast the second sentence wouldn't have made it out.

"Do you think you'll be having any problems?" Shin'ichi was delicate on the topic.

There was a pause, a hesitation.

He didn't know yet.

It was far too early to be certain.

Did he feel…were there others…

No.

He just felt like him….but he needed something to tick him off.

Then he'd be able to tell.

He rotated his shoulder.

"What about you…what the hell…  
Shin'ichi didn't show any expression, standing up, he stretched.

Hotaka stared at him.

. . .

The door open, Takeshi came in originally calmed, but as soon as the entrance was covered again he stormed to them.  
"What the hell did you do?" He demanded to know.

He scanned Shin'ichi over, displeased with his appearance.

Perhaps he'd prefer the broken man over this one.

Gripping his shoulders, Takeshi's eyes beat into Shin'ichi, though all were aware he was focusing on the soul rather than the person.  
Shin'ichi blinked, backing up slightly to remove his paws.

"Nothing really." He said.

"Do you understand what you have done? There is a curse on your soul." Takeshi gritted his teeth.

"A shadow, actually. My brother, to be more exact."  
"Shin'ichi, this is not something that is even remotely considered acceptable." He hissed.

"I'm already going to hell, now I just saved myself the uncertainty."

"I don't give a damn where you're going. What I care about is your recklessness."

"Consider it a power up." Shin'ichi dismissed.

"I will not consider it anything other than what it is. And that is a decision to-"  
"Obtain new abilities. The stronger I am, the better it is for you. I do not see why it is you would care." As he spoke his irises expanded, and his shadow leapt from the ground, stabbing the bed, almost hitting Hotaka, it receded when Shin'ichi put his hand on his head.

"I apologize." He spoke far more properly than serious could, "New powers always take a while to control."  
The shadow slowly fell to the floor, but the chill of it's touch sent chills down Hotaka's spine.  
"Alright, now the bastard's freakin ME out." He eyed Shin'ichi with curiosity.  
They'd need to speak about this later.  
Takeshi was shaking his head.

"You've forgotten your place."  
Shin'ichi tossed his hair.

"I don't have much claim to my soul. I get-what? A ninth of it? But what I choose to do with that ninth is my damn business. And If I want to sell it to the devil, then I should be free to without having to explain myself to everyone else."

Takeshi did not take that lightly.

He appeared to want to slap him; get some common sense back into him.

But Hotaka had swung his legs off the side of the bed, preparing quite well in order to come between them.

The three knew quite well Takeshi could toss him to the side without much effort and the man would be out for count, but that wasn't the point.

Takeshi hands didn't know what to hit, gripping his pants instead.  
Letting out his breath, he got rid of the hot air.  
"I did not come here to discuss that." He admitted, "There is a much larger…issue at hand." He stared at Hotaka's eyes.

Why did everyone around here have to have disturbing eyes?  
"Yes, I agree, those curtains do NOT go with this rug, I think we have a code thirty-two on that." Hotaka pointed to the window, a wave of his hand and pitching his voice "Don't worry though, your dear demon here is just fabulous at color schemes."  
Shin'ichi slapped the back of his head to have him shut up.

"Only Kenji is aware of your specific connections to the Masters and Prodigies. The others only believe that you are housing us for safety. That you are capable of negotiating my own freedom." The avatar stated, "We can still play off that."

Takeshi was less than pleased with this.

"But then, I'm not sure how I feel about having him around again." He motioned towards Hotaka.

"If you get rid of me they'll figure out something's up."  
"It's much easier to write people off than you'd think." Takeshi warned.  
"Look at who you're talking to bud." Hotaka paused, "Ok, close your eyes and picture me looking like me and then look. I know better than anyone how to set up kills. But with everything that's happened they aren't going to be all nodding head happy if I-who they are aware is one kick ass fighter-just gets taken out."

"As far as I can see, you're still bed ridden."  
"I need a guardian." Shin'ichi pushed between them, lifting his arm.

The band around his wrist.  
Was violet again.  
"Mamoru's body was cut with the blade, as was Hotaka's spirit, meaning our old bond is able to transfer once again."  
"I do not believe you are in need of protection anymore."  
"I don't believe you need a-" Hotaka began but Shin'ichi punched him in the stomach.  
He hurled forward, coughing in pain before slumping back.

"You damn…" His dry voice couldn't finish, choking in difficulties.  
Shin'ichi sighed, and then grabbed the pillow and smothered his face.

"It's his nap time." He declared for him, and then moved towards the door.  
"You say what?" Hotaka threw the pillow on the floor.

"Let the demon rest, I have some details to go over with you." Shin'ichi ignored him, motioning for Takeshi to follow.

Hotaka gaped, but was unable to move, laying back with a groan.

The two made their way down the hallway, Takeshi stared at him.

Even his walk was different, slightly more…smooth.

"You've been messing with me." Shin'ichi began, "Since I was thirteen, you've been playing with my memory, changing what I know, adjusting what happened…"

Takeshi lifted his head.

So this was what it was about.

He should have known that it'd come out now.  
"It was for your own sanity. As you've demonstrated this last week, you cannot be trusted to handle situations in a sensible form." It was the councils decisison after all.

And…Mamoru's.

Shin'ichi stopped, facing him.

"I want to know where she is." He was dead serious, almost threatening.

Takeshi didn't pause however, continuing to walk, feeling Shin'ichi's eyes burning through his head.

He got about ten paces ahead of him before Shin'ichi was forced to move.

"Well?" He waited for an explanation, tapping his finger against his arm.

"Who?" He knew, but didn't want to deal with it.

Shin'ichi had to contain his anger.

"You…you people made me think I killed her. You made me live with that burden…with that image." He closed his eyes, pressing his palms to their sockets, he could stil see it.  
Still so clearly.

But now.

He also had the real memories.

The real ones burned into his mind.  
"You made me take her bending. And then locked her up when I didn't know…and were gonna keep her prisoner until you could use her against me…" He sucked in his breath, he could hear them still…feel them.

Mamoru warned him to accept the truth, that darkness comes with what we hide.

But that was something….

_"Big brother…he thinks you're dead." Mamoru whispered._

_He was wearing his black kimono, this was when he was still testing _

_This was before, when he first began wearing them._

_He always had a fascination with them….thought they were much easier to move and fight in…_

_But it took him until he was fourteen to have the position to wear whatever he wanted without being told what or others daring to judge._

_At this age…this was when he only wore them…when no one would see him_

_Auria was in rags, her hair pulled back into a quick ponytail, the ribbon was the only evidence of previous being ._

_Her eyes._

_What were once shimmering in joy and ease, wisdom….they were weak_

_Shadows underneath and slightly puffy from crying…._

_But she still managed to hold herself, only slightly, high._

_From when she felt his presence to when he appeared before her she had given herself as much courage she could, putting on a strong face for her friend. _

_"So…that's the route they took." She lowered her head._

_The room was dark, barely any light and no bed. She sat down on the blanket on the floor, motioning for Mamoru to come next to her._

_He did, shaking, his head rested on her shoulder._

And then he couldn't stand it.

_He hugged her for support, which she rubbed his head and shushed him for ease._

_Stroking his locks, he was so close to crying, he made whimpering sounds, unable to contain his fear._

_She hummed for him._

_It was one of the songs Shin'ichi always played for them, the tune, as well as it could be translated to vocals, Mamoru closed his eyes._

_Listening._

_He breathed in and out, settling the longer it went on….remembering a peace._

_The one time when there was peace._

_She allowed silence to fall again, and then had him straighten._

_"You're going to have to be strong now. You know that, right?" She asked._

_He nodded, sniffling._

_"Oh come on now." She smiled, tilting his head upward and drying the tears that'd escaped his eyes, "That's not the face of a strong boy. You're his brother. You have a job, remember?" _

_It didn't help._

_He trembled, shaking his head._

_"I don't want...not any more...I can't…I can't possibly…not if…"_

_Hotaka failed._

_Hotaka…._

_How could he possibly….  
"Mamoru." She said his name, and then straightened his shirt for him, "Do you remember what that means?" She asked._

_A foolish question_

_He'd recite it so many times after they'd given to him, the cabbage merchants they passed must have memorized._

_A nod, "It means-"  
"That you are you, and not just a street rat. "She finished for him, "That you have a purpose in life, that your brother trusts you with his life."_

_His brother, he brought his shoulders closer, biting his tongue._

_No matter what happened…he wanted…he still wanted him safe._

_She dipped her head._

_"My brother's dead." She reminded herself, "Did you know…apart from the month when we escaped from the South Pole…that my brother and I never spent more than a day away from each other?" _

_Mamoru was quiet, looking at her._

_Of course._

_They were closer than Shin'ichi and Mamoru…despite never admitting it._

_They were just…always in disagreement, him always hurting her…but where one was the other was in tail._

_"It's so odd…not seeing him…not hearing him yelling…or pushing me around or even watching just…just glare at everyone…and the more I think of it, the more I realize how…how little I could understand our placement." She rubbed her elbows, "I had to be there for when he broke…when he couldn't handle his own anger…but he was always there to…" If she talked anymore, she was going to cry._

_She refused to let Mamoru see that and sucked in her breath._

_"Do you know what you are to Shin'ichi?" She asked instead._

_His jaw set._

_"I'm his younger brother." He whispered._

_"Do you know what a younger sibling's responsibility is?" _

_"To protect him."  
She smiled._

_"Shin'ichi's strong enough to handle himself." She kissed the top of his head, "But yes, that is your job at the moment."  
Mamoru stared at her._

_And then felt a pang._

_"And that's why, I want you to kill me." She finished._

_Mamoru's eyes widened, he stood up._

_"N-no I-" He stuttered, but she stood up too, a face of peace._

_This…wasn't something she was unprepared._

_"Yes, yes you can. And you knew it when you came here. That's why, you brought that that you have in in the fold of your top."_

_He twitched._

_So._

_She'd seen it…she knew…_

_Reaching to retrieve it, he revealed a hand gun, smaller than most, as if made for a child._

_She took it, measuring the item in her hand and then held it back to him, pointing the barrel to her chest, she stepped closer._

_His arm was unable to remain still with his finger unable to find the trigger.  
"I-I…"  
"So long as I'm alive, I'm a hostage. I can't bend anymore…I've tried and…" She shook her head, "I don't believe I ever will…even…even if I could... to be honest, I don't want to fight anymore." Auria confessed._

_"I can't! You're…I…have to….but" Mamoru hung his head, stuttering._

_"You said that you want to protect Shin'ichi," She reminded him, "Protect him. Don't allow him to find out what he's done, don't allow him to be forced with the image of my death twice. He's killed Hotaka…that's enough of a burden on any man's soul." _

_Mamoru arm hand to be steadied by his other, even then both were bouncing all over the place, tears streaming down his face._

_She helped him._

_Kneeling, she pointed it to her head. _

_"It's your job to watch him now. To keep him safe, to protect him from everyone and everything. From himself. You have to be strong, you have to be prepared for it all. I wanted to keep you safe…we all wanted….something better for our lives. But for every failure…there's a price we have to pay."  
Mamoru sucked, arm shaking, he flipped off the safety._

_"Please….please," He didn't want to, he had the intention of doing this when he came._

_But now…._

_"I'm sorry. I'm so…so sorry." He begged for forgiveness._

_He lowered it and gave her another hug, kissing her on the cheek._

_She had a smile.  
"I have faith in you, Mamoru. Please. Save him." She whispered._

_And then there was a gunshot._

Shin'ichi opened his eyes, looking over Takeshi.

He did that to his brother.

He forced that…forced his then eleven year old brother to shoot his best friend.

"She didn't die. She was at point blank…and should have, against all odds she survived. But only after you…you people intervened."  
Takeshi stroked his beard.  
"She's brain dead." He gave him that much, "We thought that perhaps we could save her, but as it stands, the only thing keeping her breathing is a machine."

"Where?" Shin'ichi demanded to know.

"In a nice Fire Nation town I know of." He shrugged.

Shin'ichi stared at him, waiting.

But giving him a location would be handing her over to him.

She was there for a reason.

"After we caught him doing that, we decided to use him as clean up. He was in charge of eliminating every person the rest of you had ran into while on the loose." Takeshi informed him.

Just incase he missed that detail.

Shin'ichi frowned.  
Yes.

He knew this now.

Misa, their old school teachers, the black smith, escaped freedom fighters.

Mamoru had killed all of them.

Behind his back.

Anytime he 'ran away'…it was always to go on a massacre.

And then he'd return.

Return tired, bored….

But secretly…what if…what had that done to him?

A boy…barely…he wasn't even thirteen when he'd gone through all of this..when it became normal for him to kill those he used to praise.  
"Why?" Shin'ichi demanded to know.

"It was his own wishes. He said that he didn't want them on your conscious."

Truth.

His own burden he took for his brother.

"You also forced me to harm him. I remember frequently beating him when he was growing up on your orders."  
"We needed to ensure he understood his place."

He'd come back…come back after killing his old teachers…old friends…and then have to face Shin'ichi pushing him around.

Hitting him, burning him…and he couldn't fight back…not without harming his own brother…  
"That was my brother." He hissed.

Takeshi gave no signs of bothersome.  
"You have to be hard. You must be disconnected to everyone." He instead advised.

Shin'ichi stuck his hands in his pocket, and then shifted his head, removing his hair from his eyes.

His cold black eyes.

"I know." He mouthed, and then took the lead.

They weren't heading anywhere, just straight.

Down the corridor, they passed the stairs now, and were heading to the back, to the laboratory and one of the kitchens.

"I need Hotaka at my side." Shin'ichi explained, "You fear I'm going to turn around and side with the spirits. Do you honestly think either of us would be interested in them? They have ruined our existence before we had an opportunity. They have sacrificed the well-being of others for their own protection." He stated, "Don't get me wrong, we hate you just as much as you hate us for being so disobedient, but in the end we're on the same side."  
"You expect me to permit him back into this? Need I remind you last time he was here he kidnapped you for three years?"

"We were kids. Everyone runs away once in a while. I'm not that juvenile now. I know that in the end there are only two sides. Those who'll keep the world in a still, who'll allow the spirits power and those of us prepared for a new rule, a change and the next step of humanity. I've seen more than enough to know when a system is in need of changing. " Shin'ichi recalled his own experiences, "You owe me for Mamoru. You took away my brother and my guardian. I'm just asking for my friend. We won't use the bond, unless it is a life or death situation. You may embed it into me if you wish." He offered.

Takeshi was still, listening.

"If you two make one slip, one hint of rebellion, so help me I will-"

"I will surrender my soul personally then."

Arguing was fit here.

But he knew that there were some compromises that had to be made. He reached into the pocket of his robe.

And pulled out a pair of glasses.

Rectangular this time, they had just the thinnest outline of a black rim. Shin'ichi could feel the radiation of energy from them.

"Osamu dropped them off this morning. You still have an image to uphold." He handed them to him.

Shin'ichi slipped them on, feeling the rush passing him as one part of his spirit fought for greater control.

His eyes turned back to gold.

Takeshi approved.  
"Buy Hotaka some contacts and hair dye. When in public, everyone will address him as Mamoru. He's not permitted to bend in any battle when there is a chance of survivors. One slip up and he is gone. Do you understand?"

Shin'ichi smirked, pushing his glasses up to his face, he nodded, "But of course, my dear father." He used acid in his words, one that should have earned him a slap.

But Takeshi scoffed, walking away.

"Get a haircut. You look ridiculous. And eat something. No one will take you seriously if they can snap you in two."

Shin'ichi turned around, fixing his glasses again.

Fine then.

He moved to the nearest kitchen, across the polished floor, he opened the right door, the fridge and glanced.

Unless he wanted to actually cook something….cheese string would be the only thing to munch on right now…

The left door, the freezer, he paused.

And chose the item on the shelf.

Kicking the door closed, he unwrapped the chocolate bar and began munching on it, pausing.

And then opening it again to grab the second for later.

He passed by the trash to throw away the wrapper, crunching his eyebrows when he saw the contents.

Bottles.

Four whiskey bottles….his…whiskey bottles.

Another bite.

Hmmm…

He walked over to the upper cabinet, where he normally kept his alcohol.

One bottle…with a note inside.

His thin fingers were perfect for pinching the paper and lifting it out, and stared.

There was…a kiss mark…black lipstick…

Well here was a way to get him sober Hotaka never tried.

* * *

The four of them sat still, breathing.

Benjiro gulped, though his spit betrayed him and attacked his throat, not sliding down quite so easily..

Delun was before them, cross legged in an airbender monk's uniform, red cape over shoulders with large, baggy orange shirt, sashed around the waist with parachute yellow pants.

He'd cut his hair since he'd appeared in the memories, now clean cut in the back and front with the exception of one large strand that fell across the bridge of his nose.

He had a pipe, smoking to bring the a horrid scent in the air, Emi had already coughed twice but did her best to restrain herself, not wanting to be rude.

Yuu brought them some tea, which was taken with hesitation.

Delun exhaled a mouth full of white clouds, studying each of them.

"So….Benjiro." He glanced at the avatar, "You're taller than I thought you'd be."

The vein could be seen on Benjiro's head.  
"Ok really! That's got to be the first thing you ever say to me! I' getoverthe-" Huyu thumped his head to shut him up.

Benjiro crossed his arms, huffing out his hot air, Emi smiled.

If he can throw a temper tantrum then at least he isn't completely lost.

Delun took another drag, smiling at his own joke, and then sighing.

"Hotaka already requested you be allowed to stay here, and that boy is easier to satisfy than to fight with so I have no problems, so long as you don't break anything, don't ask me to participate with any of your issues and no parties on weekdays." He waved them off.

There was a pause.

…

"Wait…just like that?" Eita asked.

"Yes. Just like that."  
"But…you're like the bad guy." She raised her eyebrow.  
"Oh don't be throwing around titles, I just happen to have a different few of how to fix the world than you. Right now we harshly clash in any form and so I see no reason to make a big deal." He smiled.

…

"And…you said Hotaka cleared this up?" Emi repeated.

"Well Shin'ichi sent a request a long time ago, but Hotaka made sure to remind us all about it."  
…

"So…he's on your side again?"

"Well we never really know, now do we?"

…

…

Aeka slid open the door, now just in her black tank top and sweats. Her hair was let down, loose to swing across her waist with bangs blocking her facial features, the bandages appearing to have been changed for fresh ones. She gave a large yawn and then spun, falling onto Huyu, pretending to be asleep with her head in his lap, he raised his eyebrow.

…

"You're not getting off that easily." He warned her.

"Hmm? But I'm tired. Those generals can be pretty brutal you know."  
Eita stood up, picked up the back of her tank top and lifted her onto her feet.

"Spill. Now."  
Aeka sighed, and then her face became straight.

"Did you know all four of you failed?" She asked, walking next to Delun before sitting down on her knees, "There was an agreement I believe. Not to trust anyone. Not even our old acquaintances. Here I've been gone for what? Four, five months? And yet all of you followed me, none of you had any precautions, I could have been leading you into a trap and you'd have been happy to follow all because little Aeka said it was alright. It's a bit pitiful really."

Huyu, Eita, Emi and Benjiro exchanged a look, realizing they were at a misstep.  
"Aeka-" Benjiro began but she lifted her head.  
"You of all people should have been cautious, Benjiro-san. Now then," She rotated her head, "Five months ago, we were going around campaigning for the end of war. One of the nights, I attempted to stretch my leg, walk a few paces for practice. Hotaka-san accompanied me. Shin'ichi-kun attacked me and Hotaka-san, taking me prisoner and Mamoru-san attacked the rest of you in your sleep. I agreed to be a good prisoner and he agreed to allow me some freedom. After a month, I broke out and have been on the run with Yuu-san ever since."

…

"Alright. That's a start." Huyu folded his hands.

"That's all your getting I'm afraid." She stated.

He stared at her.

"Aeka, we just want-"  
"Answers right? Well the rest does not involve to any of you." From behind the wrap he could still feel the piercing of her eyes.

Huyu had a silent conversation with her, staring her down but finding it was pointless without her actual eyes.

"You've messed up quite a lot you know." She said, "Your lucky we were able to get the attention that we did."  
"What are you talking about?" Eita asked.

"Oh dear…it appears they aren't aware…" Yuu tapped his chin.

"We rallied our own backing. We took rebellion here." Aeka said.

Huyu thought.

Back.

Back to when Kenji…offered them her…when she was on the phone.

She was in Ember Island.

How many days later did they see on the news about protesters going on there….

And…they said…said that…these were appearing more and more…

"You guys have been busy." Huyu bobbed his head.

She didn't answer, pulling her hair to cover her face even more.

He stood up.

"Let me see your eyes."

Aeka's mouth fell lower, displeased with that request.

"No." She shook her head.

"That's your trait isn't it? I want to see." He requested, "Please."

"No. I don't want you to. You wouldn't show Ami-san or Benjiro-san your trait until you had to during the full moon, right? So you should understand why I don't want to show you mine." She lifted her head.

"She needs to keep them covered, actually." Yuu moved towards her, "She's still learning how to control her gift. It's a safety precaution. Like how you needed your gloves."

Huyu said nothing on the glove reference, allowing that to slide for now.

"What's your gift?" Benjiro asked.

Aeka moved her head to look at him, the hair covering her face much more than she'd normally allow but she made no move to push it away.

"Hmm? My gift?"  
He felt that was a threat….a warning…

He gulped.

"Well, it's just a….an advancement to my own fighting abilities. Nothing al that special actually."  
"Then why would you need to cover your eyes?"

"Because it can give me a headache."  
"Chiasa's gift had something to do with telling the future," Benjiro recalled that much, "Does that mean you can too?" He said it slowly.

Because he knew that the future Chiasa told wasn't one most wanted to hear.

Aeka stood up.

"I'm going to take a nap." She sighed, leaving the room without another word.

Huyu stared at her.

….

"Please forgive her." Yuu gave a small smile, "She's just been having a bit of difficulties adjusting and all…"  
"She's…" Eita wasn't sure about the word.

Different.

Aeka obsessed with being adorable.

Aeka, who wanted to befriend everyone.

Aeka, who would cry if she didn't get what she wanted…

This person wasn't her.

This person was cold, was expressive of their anger, was serious, was….

Was all off.

"What happened to her?" Huyu asked.

Yuu glanced at Delun, who seemed so high he couldn't even pay attention.

"She…has just seen a lot. There are good days and bad days; unfortunately this is the average one though. She won't talk if she doesn't want to, she won't focus on anything other than getting stronger, and she sleeps more than anything."

"Sleep my ass." Eita growled, more than aware that even if she couldn't feel her, she definitely was not present in the house.

"Well, I try not to ask."  
"How'd you get mixed up in this?" Benjiro asked.

"I stumbled upon her when she and Kenji were hanging out…then I just sort of learned to nod my head at whoever's in charge."

"You their pet or something?"

"Oh no, a pawn." He was completely ok with this, "See, I'm not the smartest guy around, nor the most powerful. So I figured I'd just jump on board the winning team."  
They stared at him.

…

…

"That's actually pretty pathetic you know." Huyu stated.  
Yuu nodded, "I find it better than making sense."  
"And it benefits you four. After all, he's agreed to tutor Benjiro in his firebending training." Delun reminded them he was still there, though his eye lids were closed as thin as a stoner.

"Oh yeah you're a firebender." Benjiro looked at him.  
"More or less. Not sure how much help I'll be but I could give you a few pointers." Yuu extended his hand for a moment.

Benjiro shrunk.

Back to this….


	116. Reformation Arc Start

**The Haunting of a Conscience**

* * *

**April 15th, 2011**

* * *

Shin'ichi moved his knight to capture the bishop; aware it was sacrificed as the rook knocked it over, defending the queen from its moves.

The board spun, and it was instead chosen to move the queen, not following for the trap. Shin'ichi chose to complete a harmony, but would need his opponent to have a mental break down if he was to have a chance.

"You're distracted." Hotaka glanced over layout, removing one of Shin'ichi's and placing it in the pot.

Shin'ichi moved his pawn forward, aware his castle was in danger.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, giving the table another spin.

Hotaka's queen took out Shin'ichi's bishop, he held it up as a prize.

"I'll have checkmate in four moves, as well as have reached the center tile." He observed.

Shin'ichi sighed, placing down a white lily, he brought out a small chocolate piece and began to chew on it.

"You need to get your strength up. That fattens you up but not the good way." Hotaka raised his eyebrow.

Shin'ichi ignored him, taking to the chess table, he took out the queen with his second bishop and called check.

Hotaka stared at it.

…  
"Shut up." He growled, reaching underneath his bed to pull out a hidden stash of fire flakes.

"I don't think you're supposed to be eating real food yet." Shin'ichi pointed out.

Hotaka opened the bag and found a puff of seasoning lifting into the air.

"I'll live." He dug in a handful into his mouth.

"You just had your stomach taken out." Shin'ichi reminded him.

"Could've been worse." He spoke to where the crumbs were visible on his tongue and teeth.

Shin'ichi took a scoop himself, aware that if Izumi was to come in near here they'd both be dead…but that's a chance they could take.  
"How she give you?" Shin'ichi asked, removing one of Hotaka's tile in the Pai Sho game.

"Said another week I can try walking." Hotaka explained, "So I get bout three more days."  
"You really shouldn't be pushing yourself like this." Shin'ichi sighed.

"I aint gonna be no bed ridden sap. Got enough of that before."  
"You were an inch away from being paralyzed."  
"But I wasn't."  
"But you should be grateful and have the patience to wait."  
Hotaka took out the bishop and frowned.

"How much is set?" He asked, low in voice.

Shin'ichi took off his glasses, cleaning them with his shirt.

"Just waiting on it to be called in." He explained.

A shadow lifted up and completely knocked over the board, Hotaka jumped and grabbed the pillow behind him in defense, the pieces scattered around the floor.

…

"Sorry." Shin'ichi side, setting the table back up, it was pointless to continue now.

"You're not getting any better with them are you?" Hotaka asked, settling back down, he adjusted the blanket over his feet again.

Picking up the tiles, Shin'ichi was silent

"You need to practice or something."  
"It's not the easiest thing you know. They're rather…rebellious."  
"I thought you said Mamoru would help you."

"He has been…I think." Shin'ichi sighed, "I'm sure he's the one restricting them…because right now there are a lot of them that want to kill you yet none of them are moving."

"Oh yes, THANK YOU Mamoru." Hotaka rolled his eyes.

A shadow lashed out and stabbed next to his head, slithering back to the floor.

…

"I think you should thank him." Shin'ichi blinked.

Hotaka through the pillow to the floor, crossing his arms.

* * *

**April 20th, 2011**

* * *

Benjiro kicked his foot straight out, he felt the urge to release the flame immediately, but withheld, sending the chi back through his body, it was bursting, expanding. He stomped the foot down and spun his back hand, allowing it to race passed, from his heart to his skin. It was a flame twice his normal size.

Back to basic stance.

Yuu nodded his head in approval, drinking water to refresh his energy.

"Not bad, took the rest of us at least two weeks to get him this far." Huyu bumped Yuu on the back as Benjiro broke form.

"Well he already understood the bending portion, it's just his focus was slightly off." He was modest.

"Do the dragon one again. It was SO intimidating." Eita teased.

"That form is highly praised because-"  
"Dude, I'm the native here." Eita dismissed, "I Know the whole stupid story, didn't care in school, don't care now."  
Yuu shrugged, smiling before taking a drink of water.

Aeka was silent, hair tied up in buns but she only wore her tank top, baggy black sweats; she was judging in silence.

Delun had set up a practice court right outside his house.

They were in outskirts, away from the temple's business. Grass for a bit until the nature took place to throw trees into the mix.

Huyu was waiting for her to say it.

But she seemed to be allowing him his choice.

He figured now, better than ever.

"Yo," He bobbed his head in her direction, "You're legs better?" He stated.

She shifted towards him to show she heard, and nodded.

"Quite a bit actually."

"Then I believe I made you a deal." He began to take off his robe.

She stood up, touching one of her knives, she removed it and spun it in her hand.  
"It's interesting, that now you recall it."  
"What the hell you two talking about?" Eita asked, laying against the trunk of the tree.  
"I believe the masters are going to fight." Yuu exited the training patch, choosing to relax now.

"You say what?" Eita straightened.  
"We had an agreement, soon as she healed I'd fight her, in exchange she'd try to get you to teach Benjiro." Huyu explained.

"Way to sell me out." Eita glanced at Aeka.

She shrugged, "You came around to it…"

Eita grumbled under her breath.

"I don't know about this…" Emi shook her head.

This was Aeka, after all.  
"Yeah no way am I letting this go on." Eita warned Huyu with a death glare.

"I believe I'm more than capable of choosing who I want to spar against." Aeka spoke.

And then she paused, "Which is why, I want to go against Benjiro-san."

Huyu raised his eyebrows, looking back at the avatar, who was just as stunned as his.

"Huh?" Huyu wanted that repeated.

Was…there not a deal?

"I want to fight Benjiro-san. He's gotten a lot stronger since I last saw him, and actually looks like a fighter. He has to be prepared for the Fire Lord. I'll test him." She declared.

Benjiro gulped.

Aeka.

He used to consider her the weakest link, the tag along that was used for teamwork.

Did he not side with Hotaka on leaving her?

Hearing her call him out….

That made her suddenly feel ten feet tall with a base ball bat.  
"Oh…alright that punk won't kill her." Eita waved off.

"You think I would have killed her?" Huyu looked at her.

"You people aint got no limits on your strengths, too dangerous."  
"I'll almost consider that a compliment."

"Aeka, you…seriously want me to…" Benjiro didn't like this.  
She nodded.

And stood on one side of the battle arena.

He hesitated, and then faced her, standing directly before her as in an agni kai, he licked his lips.

Aeka snapped her fingers.

The stray patchy of grass was cut, a large rectangle lifted about two feet, them in the center with the others on the lower level.

"First one to be knocked off wins." She stated, touching her bandages.

No, she'd keep them on.

"Alright." He nodded.

"But one thing." She added, "Fight me with everything you have." She ordered.

He stepped back.

"What?"

"Fight me as you would fight for your life. I'm testing you and if you go easy it will be pointless."  
"Aeka!" Eita barked at her foolishness.

"Aeka," Benjiro held up his hands, "You're still almost two years younger than me, and I'm the avatar. I'm not going to go full out on you."  
"When have you ever gone with full effort? As far as I've heard, you're always being carried by someone." She shot back.

Huyu rubbed the back of his neck, aware that he and Hotaka were the main 'people' she spoke of.

Benjiro blinked.

"I still don't want to hurt you."

Her hand lashed out, the knife left her fingers and sliced his cheek, breaking the surface, blood slipped down..  
"Allow me to rephrase. As a Dai Lee Agent, we had many spars, and anything but full effort is considered an insult to the opponent. Fight me as a death match, or I will kill you." She grabbed another knife, extending it in a threat.

Benjiro shook, doing all within his will not to acknowledge the blood sliding down his face.

She wasn't joking about this.  
Trembling, he wasn't sure how to handle this.

A real fight.

His heart pounded against his chest.

Somehow…going against her was worse than his practice spars against….anyone else.

He breathed.

Alright.

He had to, intimidation wasn't an option.

"No weapons then." He asked.

"Do you think the Fire Lord will play fair?" She criticized him.  
"No, but I won't be trying to knock him off a platform either." He countered.

She waited for him to falter…but if there was a backbone in him it was standing now.

Unclipping the end of her belt, she tossed it off the side. Into her pockets, she pulled out two thin disks, and what appeared to be a shrunk battering rod. Off the side.

Pulling up her pant leg, there was a strap of another two knives as well as a cellphone, though that she left secured. Lifting up the tank top just slightly to her midriff, there was another strap holdng pocket knives, and one on her back.  
Benjiro stared.

…

"Anymore?"

"Unless you want me to take out the bobby pins in my hair."  
"Bobby pins can be jammed into your eye…" Huyu rubbed is chin in sarcasm.

"Shut up." Benjiro called down to him.

"Alright." Eita launched herself on top with them, "I get to spectate this." She adjusted her goggles.

Though, she was having trouble seeing properly through them, so many scratches and chips…

"Onee-san." Aeka began but Eita held up her hand.  
"I'm spectating and not gonna be told no."  
Emi had jumped to a tree, sitting on a branch with her legs hanging off, Huyu chose the roof of the single house instead, kicking off the side of the room before catching a wooden beam, pulling himself up, he offered assistance to Yuu, who gladly accepted the hand.

This would be the first time any of them would see Aeka fight.

Ever…

"Alright you two, I call it off when I think one of you is gonna croak, understood?" Eita asked.

Double nods.

"Bow, c'mon, be proper." She clapped her hands.

Aeka gave a forty five degree bow to Benjiro's ninety, straightening, he got into stance.

Aeka was straight figured, no preparation.

"Alright. Start!" Eita lifted her hand.

Aeka was fast…er

She was at his side instantly, a round house kick to his side, Benjiro's reflexes kicked in, a block, she pushed off with her other leg and swung it around, attempting to bash his head; he ducked.

Practically bouncing off the floor, she launched at him, a punch to his chin, her knuckle hit but one and light, him bringing his head back, he stumbled away, attempting to keep his defense up.  
She struck a point on his arm, one that made him feel funny, he panicked and threw fire at her, to which she swirled around, side stepping and launching a kick into his stomach, one that sent him hurling back and off the platform, he gasped when he hit his back.

A bruise forming about now….

Catching his breath, Eita held her arm up in favor of Aeka's side.

Aeka jumped down, next to him.

She offered him a hand to help him up.

He accepted, though she was so thin he didn't expect much.  
She practically threw him upward, he stumbled by shock, she folded her arms.

"The entire time you would attack or deflect with your left hand. You're right handed." She pointed out.

Very slowly, she reached for his right arm; she brought it forward, looking at his palm, breathing.

"So." She traced the lines with her fingers, "This…is the hand that killed Mamoru?"

He jerked away, stepping back.

She tilted her head.

"The Fire Lord has family you know. A wife, and two children. Five…and two. You are going to be killing a man with people who love him. Can you do that again?" She asked.

She knew he saw it.

She knew he was frightened of the idea.

Terrified of the thought…of destroying someone.

His mind continued to reflect back.

Back to the image…

Back to the…back to the…

He was shaking.

Mamoru was a child…

Mamoru…he thought of him in the streets, starving…scared…scared of everyone.

He couldn't see it as he killed a man who had on multiple occasions attempted to kill him.

He killed a child, a lost child, who was just trying to protect his brother.

The idea of doing it again…  
"This would have been the end of the war. Just like this. You would have killed everyone, ruined all hope." Aeka explained, "You said your conscious is what gives you the right to fight, what drives you. But it's what's holding you back. Every warrior has a flaw. What restrains them. Senpai's is his inability to accept power. Emi-san's, using full force against an enemy. Onee-san's, accepting her own weakness. Yuu-san's, motivation to fight. Yours, is the fear of abandoning purity. Your soul is still fighting to remain whole. Right now, there is just a stain, blood in a field of snow. You have to move passed that." Her hand moved to his heart, feeling it steadily increasing.

She shoved him back, just the slightest.  
And then shot her arm forward, a pillar threw him back. He smashed against the tree trunk and slunk to the floor; she picked up a rock and hurled it at his head.

He ducked and rolled onto his feet, putting his arms up now.  
"I lied to you before. I said that if you don't defend yourself I would kill you." She moved closer to him, "I wasn't going to use bending the. But, NOW, if you don't defend yourself, I will kill you." She kicked the floor, an earth wake.

Benjiro stood up.

"You have a responsibility. If you die, if you fail, you will bring with you the hope of the rest of the world. Stand up and fight." She jumped and moved to kick him.

He slid away, and the moved again to punch him.

A flip backwards, he was back pedaling.

"Just…let me figure this out!" He said.

"The invasion is in less than a week! How do you expect to figure it out?" Aeka asked, and threw another rock at him.

This one hit him square in the chest and knocked him down, she jumped on him.

And hit him brutally in the stomach.

This time he didn't evade.

Standing his ground, he caught her fist and ducked, hand beneath her leg, flipping her over his head, she gasped when she hit the ground.

Obviously unprepared for him to strike back.  
"Aeka…just…just stop." He placed his hands on her wrists, using strength he hadn't realized to keep her in place.  
"Why? What do you fear?" She asked.

"I don't want to fight." He shook his head.

"Do you think the Fire Lord is going to just surrender? That he'll put himself in hand cuffs for you? Don't be a fool. You're smarter than that." A rock attacked him from the side, knocking him sideways.

He rolled but stumbled.

Aeka was there and jumped kicked him, hooking her knee around his neck to drag him down, he gasped when she had him in a choke hold.

"Don't be naive! I'm younger than you yet can accept this faster than you!" She crushed his windpipes, he choked, "People will die. People will die if you aren't strong enough. Is staining your hands with blood not out proportioned by the amount who will die if you do not?"

Benjiro's fingers twitched, and then he threw he brought his knees to lock around her waist and threw her to the side.

He brought his hands to his neck, unable to find air, his trachea felt crushed, the skin sore.

She was not kidding.

She was going to kill him…

By the time he got to his feet, Aeka was missing.

He spun around, looking for her.

Nowhere in sight.

In the trees.

He reached down and touched the ground, sending out a vibration but receiving nothing back.

Panic raced through him, he looked in every direction.

"Aeka-Aeka" His voice was hoarse, terrible dry, he cleared his throat.  
"Listen for her." Yuu called out, "Use your instincts. Don't rely on what isn't of help. Feel for her breath. For her heart beat. Where your spine crawls. Where your skin loses touch."  
'Weirdo.' Benjiro knew he had to…wait…

Patience…

He set himself in stance, light on his toes to be attacked from any direction.

One thing Hotaka could imprint on him that may never be shaken.  
Don't allow yourself to be in the position of fighting for your safety.  
Force it onto them.

He exhaled, closing his eyes, she made not a noise.

No rustling leaves…no sandal steps…

Another deep breath, his eyes would deceive him if he looked.

Feel it…  
Wait for it…

His energy was growing stronger.

It had been since he and Huyu made the bond.

Use this. Use this.

A throbbing in his head…just between his two eyes there was a stabbing…there was energy bursting.

His ears cocked, at a single noise.

A heartbeat.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump-Thump.

She knew he founder her.

Twisting his ankle, he threw fire at her, singeing the leaves, she slid beneath it before it could harm her, rolling onto the floor, she didn't hesitate to attack him.

This time, he focused.

Muscle memory, from Hotaka's own action's they were able to recall the movements, ducking, dipping, evading, she couldn't land a shot on him.

On the contrary.

He jumped over her leg sweep and landed a round house straight onto her chest.

She flew a few feet, crash landing, Eita –having jumped down to judge from here-slapped the back of his head and was prepared to back it up with a fist.

But Aeka was standing; an ugly scrape across her shoulder was all.

"Now you're seeing me as an opponent." She shifted her head, a few strands of hair escaped the bobby pins and made the buns lopsided.

Benjiro prepared stance, and then attacked her, dashing behind before she'd have an opportunity to move, an earth slab jumped to her protection, slapping him in the face, he clenched his near bleeding nose.

She turned around.

"I don't use my eyes to fight. Trying to find a blind spot is useless." She held up her hand.

An earth pillar knocked him in the air; he flew before preforming a backflip, landing on his feet on top the previous stadium.

He stomped on the floor and lifted his hands, the entire structure rumbling.

Snapping his elbows together, it collapsed, a rock slide gathering together to crush her beneath.

Aeka took a new stance.

One that made Emi and Benjiro cough.

Arms slightly up on her toes; it was without a doubt an airbender's preparation.

She didn't block them, nor did she completely dodge.

Instead, she swirled around them.

In twirls and cycles, she was a leaf, flowing in any and every direction, missing every boulder, and once the mud was about to encase her she held out her hand.

The froze to ground upon her touch, to which she snapped her fingers.

Now Benjiro's land shook.

And engulfed him without a thought.

He used the pressure and forced himself even lower, practically swimming underground, she caught him.

Instead he chose to force himself upward, into the air, he used airbending to keep off the rocks, out of her vibration path, touching down a few a times as possible.

And then he launched himself at least twenty feet, rolling onto his stomach with arms spread to glide, he aimed directly on top of her, and dropped full force.

She side stepped, whipping around to catch the arm that'd be used to hit her neck, he set a fire to burn her palms.

Backing up, she jumped back and ordered an earth wave to knock him off his feet, which he used to kong over.  
He felt the adrenaline through his veins, attacking her more and more head on.

She was quick, but…something was off.

He'd strike to the left and she, having already moved to the right, would begin to duck, when he knew he was going to punch next…it was as if their speeds were off balanced.

Which put her at a disadvantage…

Because she couldn't tell what was his next move, and what was to be the one three moves from now.

Using this as his advantage, she side stepped once and he set his leg between hers, locking the wrist and twisting around, throwing her onto the floor.

She was breathing harder, from shock more than weariness…but it was enough for it to be evident that this was over.

"Not bad." She whispered, "I'm glad to see you've improved, Benjiro-san." She gave a small smile.

Benjiro didn't say anything.

Which was why she used her legs to lock around his hips and throw him to the side, onto his back, she jumped on top before he could move, locking him in place.

"But never offer a weakness until the match is called."

And then a sword was around her neck.

Huyu had seen enough and decided to step in.

"I figure that since we're playing scenario, I ought to point out that I won't allow him to die." He reminded her, pressing the blade next to her skin, "I step in the moment he's weakening."

She stood up, moving away, with hands up in surrender, Eita was about to yell at Huyu to put the seal away, but Aeka ducked away and jumped back.

Huyu had cut her though.

In the temple, just enough to slice the bandages, it began to slide down, unraveling, she took them off herself, eyes closed.

There was a thin line, just over her left eye, the tracing of a scar…fading.

Fading soon…she was still.

Yuu frowned leaning forward.

This would be interesting…

"I know energy levels…I ignored yours for a few weeks…and now it's completely different." He said.

"The lion turtle you were on interfered with your gift." She rotated her ankle, but kept her head high.

Huyu shook his head.

"I guess so." He looked at her.

There were lines, weary lines, beneath her eyes, tired…exhausted, as if her eyelids were just too heavy to be lifted.

He shook his head.

This was what he wanted…to stop.

To protect her…

But now he knew.

Now it was too late.

Now…now he could see that truth had surrounded her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "But I do not believe you are my Senpai anymore, Huyu-san." She opened her eyes.

No.

He wasn't her upperclassman. He wasn't ahead of her.

There was a point.

When you met as equal.

When you had to acknowledge another's growth.

When you stand to meet them eye to eye.

Her eyes.

Once so lively, shimmering with life, with enjoyment, with laughter.

They were duller, wearer than her face, darkened around the corners but just…tired. They'd seen more than a child should.

Equals.

He stared at her, breathing, and then bobbing his head.

"You've got the eyes of a murderer, you know." He nudged his eyebrows.

She thought that was funny, blinking once.

"I've had the eyes of a murderer. It's just much more difficult to hide as the blood piles on." She confessed.

She blinked again, now when she opened her eyes they were real.

Pure gold with cat slit pupils,

Benjiro twitched, Emi's eye's widened while Eita looked away.

Huyu was the only one who dared a stare down with her.

"But but…wait what?" Benjiro was pretty sure…Aeka shouldn't be able to turn her appearance on and off like that…

"How?" Huyu asked.  
"Fire Nation monks. They don't really care about anything going on outside their own little world…but deeply care about the stability of the world's energy. A loose master wandering in there was an easy fix for them."  
"You're sealed?" Eita jumped next to her, grabbing her shoulders.  
She attempted to make eye contact, but one look at her eyes and they were a whirlpool, drawing everything in…

It reminded her too much…too much of Chiasa's.

"Why do you wear the bandages then?" Emi asked, using wind to glide her next to them.

Yuu gave jumped off the roof, rolling to break the fall.

"It's the deception ploy." He smiled.

"I'm not a child. But everyone will see me as one for another ten years. To them, I have the credibility toddler. If I'm in master's state, however, then…people are a bit more cautious when it comes to handling me. Any little thing could set me off, after all."  
"Your threatening them." Huyu stated.

"I'm making sure that we have a say in what is going on with this invasion." She defended.

"Aeka…" Huyu put his hand on his head, "You mean, YOU have a say?"

"I'm the only one who's had proper education for this. Besides, you saw the layout. Did I do anything wrong?" She asked.

Huyu couldn't argue her on that…so far he didn't find a single flaw…

"It doesn't matter. Abusing people's fear of you isn't how you gain respect."

Benjiro found it odd.

As panicked as Huyu was…as all-for-dropping-this-plan-for-Aeka he had been…how big of a deal he made…

He seemed the most…against her every move.  
She spun around, gathering what remained of her bandages in her arms.  
"How am I to be seen, then? As a rebel without any forms of restraint such as you?" she asked.

"I let them know that I will not stand for being one of their tools."

"Some things are inevitable. The quicker you accept them, the easier it is to get around them." She glanced back at him.  
_'She…sounds like Shin'ichi.'_ Huyu shook his head.

He'd like to think he hadn't noticed.

That this was just occurring now…as a side effect…

But he knew from when he met her…

When he had his first true conversation…when she was serious…

She had the…possibility the aura of being…of being in this side.

And then when she used her compulsion so willingly, so…free willed…

Now…now it was just flaring through her though…stronger…

If…if it was to be a falling…if it was saying that she was losing sight…

It was understating.

"Can you live with the idea of being feared? With people scared of your every mood, people being scared to even look at you?"  
Aeka picked up her belt, reattaching it to her waist, along with placing all her knives back into her pockets/compartments.

"I'm not a child." She repeated. "I've been allowing people to treat me like that to make up for my lack of being one."

She faced him, glaring.

"Do you know how many people have suffered because of choices like mine? I'm done allowing the ignorant take control."

"Aeka." Huyu began but she wouldn't look at him, closing her eyes again.

"It's nothing." She headed towards the house, pushing passed the rest of them.

Every master was to live in isolation. A curse…she knew that.

Because they would never be accepted anywhere…

Not even among their own kind.


	117. A Debt to Repay

**A Debt to Repay**

* * *

**April 21st, 2011**

* * *

The door knocked and Huyu groaned.

Now this was going to be a problem.

It was a long walk…from the couch…to the door.

He guessed about five steps…six….four if he took larger steps…but he would have to sit up first, and to do that he'd have to move the chips from his stomach.

And these were really good chips…

This was his lazy day….he had a headache from all the arguing with the generals from the other day…

He spied the door knob.

Damn…it was locked…so he couldn't just yell for him to open it…

Another knock.

…

The more he stared at it…the more he attempted to force it open with his mind…

What form of waterbending could he use to open that?  
Snapping his fingers, water from the air dropped on the lock, he froze it and waved it to slide down.

It just dripped into water, remaining lock.

_'Damn…'_

He summoned his seal, and reached as far as he could, attempting to get the tip to hit the lock.

Not even close.

Lifting his head slightly, he checked if anyone was around.

Nope.

He gave it a swing, releasing a bit of energy, it hit the door with a thud, but nothing else.

_…_

"Answer it damn it!" Eita called from the back room, changing or doing….something.

Huyu grunted as he swung his legs around, setting the bowl on the table, he stretched.

Man….he hated people.

Making the horrid journey, he miscalculated.

It was seven steps.

A lot more energy than he had put in it.

As he flicked it to unlock and opened it, he paused.

He was expecting Kenji…he wasn't expecting the bouquet of white flowers.

….

….

….

"Well it's normal for this to be followed with a date, which I'd be flattered to but I hope your wallet can back your offer." Huyu folded his arm.

Kenji gave a half-hearted laugh, his face completely red at being caught.

"I-I didn't know…you guys were here already…" He admitted.

"Ah, Aeka's out getting a book or something." Huyu clarified for him, "And just a word of advice, colored flowers always make em blush. Course, the whiter the purer, which does fit you more."

Kenji nodded his head, "Right…"  
…

…

…

"I want my chips." Huyu walked back to the couch, letting him in, Kenji was awkward, tiptoeing inside, he clearly had been hoping it'd just be him and Aeka.

He'd changed to a Chinese-looking top, short sleeved with a high collar, shorts that went to his knee and thin airbender shoes…he'd gotten his hair cut, the arrow on his forehead more clear than before.

He sat in the chair next to Huyu, drumming his knee.

…

…

"Oh. Right." Huyu straightened again.

He sat upright, and fixed his shirt, before glaring at Kenji.

"Now tell me, young man, what are your intentions towards-"  
"That's not funny." Kenji frowned.

Huyu chuckled.

"Hey, come on now, this your first time askin a girl out?" He asked

Kenji hid his face in the flowers.

"It's…not a date..." he glanced at the flowers, "I'm being polite."

Huyu raised his eyebrow.

…

….

"I just….wanted a break from the rest of…well the world, ok?" Kenji confessed.

Huyu sighed.

So.

It was back to that.

"How's your half holdin out?" He asked.

Kenji put the flowers on the table, running his hand through his hair.

"They're…better." He whispered, "Shin'ichi was bad…really…bad…we didn't know what we were going to do, it was scary…without him leading…people just started falling apart…" He didn't want to think of that, "We're still…he can…but this was…I don't know…"

Huyu nodded.

"This your first time seeing a comrade die?" He asked.

Kenji gave a numb bob.

"I'm just getting used to the idea…of him not being here anymore. It's not like we were close…I guess out of everyone he'd talk to me most cause I knew…and he'd just…I dunno."

Huyu understood.

"But…Shin'ichi came back round…he's focusing again…it was overnight too. Something happened and now he's ordering us around and all…I just can't keep up with the others…I'm still… so he told me to get some fresh air before the worst comes. Just to get my head straight…"

_'That's encouraging.'_ Huyu thought.

Benjiro wandered in, glancing at Kenji, who couldn't look him in the eye.

It wasn't unnoticed; Benjiro licked his lips and nodded his head in a greeting.

…

…

…

"How's Hotaka doin?" Huyu broke silence again.

"He was bedridden for a while …but he's not the best at remembering that…he tried to stand the other day and Izumi ended up giving him a narcotic, knocked him out for like three hours…but now I think she's gonna be letting him practice walking again."

Benjiro cracked a smile.

"Yeah, sounds like Hotaka."

…

…

…

…

"Flowers?" Benjiro asked.

"Dude just throw them away, you look way too desperate." Huyu smirked.

"Maybe I should just call her…" Kenji's uncomfortable level could only reach so high.

"You gotta do it face to face, take some pride."  
"But I-"

Huyu held up five fingers, waiting a second before putting each individual one down.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

The door burst open and Aeka was running in.

She didn't even pause for a moment, flinging herself onto him in a hug, "KENJI-KUN!"

"Aeka-Yang-care-careful!" He had to rearrange himself on the seat in order to accept it properly.

She took his hand and pulled him up.

"Me and Kenji-kun are going to go on date now so don't wait up!" She announced and pulled him out the door before he could even stutter a good bye to the others, the rest were left staring.

…

…

…

"They grow up so fast." Huyu gave a sigh.

"Oh shut up!" Eita walked in from the hallway, clearly having heard the whole thing.

"Is…this ok?" Benjiro asked, "I mean, should we like…I dunno…"  
"Follow them?" Eita asked.

Benjiro shrugged.

"Aeka may not have my gift but I'm pretty sure she would spot us a mile away. Not sure she'd be too keen on finding us stalking her." Huyu pointed out.

"She's with Kenji anyway. Not like those two EVER get into trouble." Eita growled.

Huyu couldn't say anything with that.

* * *

"So where to?" Aeka asked, pausing only after they reached the main plaza.

Kenji slowed down, realizing he'd dropped the flowers on the way, he instead held an empty paper and plastic container, to which he dropped immediately before she would notice it.

As he looked her over, he realized she'd once again grown, about another two inches since he'd last visited...

She was wearing a nature green holster top with a tan jacket that was tied tightly with a white ribbon to show her practically none-existing waist, fanned open in the back, exposing the matching pants to her top along with the classic silver sandals.

Her hair was loose and unkept in a near styled form, straight enough to maintain the comb of clean cut but half pushed to the side, half in her face for the idea that it was meant to emphasize her café colored skin.

Rather than the bandages she chose custom made sunglasses, completely black, not just in appearance but in actuality.

It didn't have the mirror glossy look most would, but instead of paint, which he knew they actually were. To prevent anyone from seeing her eyes, and to prevent her from seeing anyone else's.

"Uh…well…I…you mean you don't know?" He asked, finding that odd…particularly considering how quickly she dragged him out here.  
"I just figured I'd save you from the others. They were bored and can be bullies if that happens."  
Kenji gave an uneasy laugh.

How true.

"Well I wouldn't say that…we get along pretty good and all."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that you guys were all together during the whole Shin'ichi issue." She gave a sigh, "I always miss out on the group gatherings…" She kicked the floor.  
"Well…to be honest it was a lot more scary than fun. First everyone was fighting non-stop and over stupid stuff…and then when they did get along they ganged up on Shin'ichi, Mamoru and Hotaka…and then they learned everything and it was just…weird." He admitted.

Aeka tossed her head.

"Well, it's still gotten most of them on track." She gave a small smile, a hint of a previous Aeka, "But I don't think that in general was the best thing for their confidence."  
Kenji got quiet, looking at his feet.

She noticed this, and took his hand.  
"Are you ok?" She asked.

His face was pale, shaking.

"Yeah." He pulled her to keep walking, keeping his voice low, "It's just...I mean…that really…woke me up. But…but now something's changed." He whispered.

She leaned towards him, listening.

"Shin'ichi's not talking about it…I mean he's not all…depressed like before. But…but he's been so much more closed off since then. He's…not as bad as Mamoru was…but definitely not as open as before. He spends most of his time with Hotaka…or trying to deal with the business side…"  
"Considering how much has happened I don't think that's completely off."

"But he's different. I'm not the only one who's noticed…everyone has. It's…something different. I can't put my finger on it, but…when he passes you…I dunno. It's just…cold. His hair looks so much darker too…and I've sworn there are time when his eyes…it's just weird." Kenji couldn't figure out his wording.

Aeka stared straight, bobbing her head.

"I've done a bit of research on the mythology surrounding shadows since I've left. There have been claims that they can offer protection in exchange for the soul harboring them."  
"Harboring them? What do you mean? Like…letting them live in him?"

Aeka didn't say anything, biting her lip.  
"There weren't any details on it…but if I was to see him, I'd know for sure."  
"You're gift can tell you that?"  
"Of course." She had a good view of just about anyone now, "How's Hotaka-san?"

"Sanity wise?"

"Well I imagine his physical condition couldn't have improved much after the injuries."  
"So far he's been fine…no killing or anything. "  
Aeka nodded, glancing at the large tower in the center.

"We have less than a week." She whispered.

Kenji nodded.

"He's waiting, you know. " He glanced at those passing by him, "He knows you're trapped."

She pressed her finger to her mouth, thinking.

And then she sighed.

"I still can't get ahead of him."  
"I'll help no matter what." He squeezed her fingers, "I just don't pass off for the same authority as he would during the invasion."

She lifted her face, allowing the sun to hit her skin.

"How far is it from here?" She asked.  
"Takeshi relocated us to another place after Shin'ichi came to his senses, probably to make sure he doesn't get any memories with the old palace… only about an hour flight from here, one of the outskirts in the Kyoto region." He pointed east.

Aeka nodded, and gave him a small bob.

"I'm sorry, I would like to catch up more, but I need to speak with him immediately. Would you mind covering for me with the others?" she asked.

Kenji managed to withhold his expression of disappointment, pausing.  
"You know, I could fly you there if you want…" He offered.

He reached to his beltlining, aware that his new, retractable staff was between the lining of his pants and skin.

"No, it's fine, I can find a bison or plane heading that way and talk my way on. Besides, your supposed to be relaxing after all of this. I say you look for a nice spa, they have quite a few around here, to relieve your tension." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek in appreciation, "Thanks though."

And then she didn't allow him another look at her face.

She turned around and ran, guilt pitting in her stomach.

She was the cruel one.

She was the horrid one…

But she couldn't even begin to think of that right now.

Not yet.

* * *

Shin'ichi exhaled, keeping his heart beat in his ear, it was slow…er.

He closed his eyes, focusing his energy to flow in perfect distribution throughout his body.

There was a tingle…alright.

He extended his palm, the training dummies in front.

"Attack." He commanded.

The rush was still odd.

It felt as if he was leaving, yet remained.

A part of him broke off; a piece of him was reaching for the object.

But the visual result was of something completely off.

His shadow leapt towards it along with the shadows of the dummy, caving in on it. They spurred without restraint, slashing and stabbing it until it seemed to nearly implode, shadows screeching and then settling.

Shin'ichi frowned.

This was…wrong.

So so wrong.

His own shadow receded back, but in another form.

Rather than reconnecting to his feet it rose to face him, a black, detail-less image of himself.

_'We are not an element. Stop forcing your energy through, force your will.'_ The voice in the back of his mind insisted, _'Calm down, just relax, and ask for assistance as you would anyone else.'_

"I don't have experience in asking for assistance…" Shin'ichi reminded what…what there was if it qualified as his brother.

Mamoru faded back to his place beneath his feet.

Shin'ichi groaned.

He didn't understand how this was to work.

You were asking others to lend you strength, but at the same time meant to control their own strength that they offered.

He shook his hands and this time just focused on the wrestling mats off to the side.  
He'd just make a small stab through them.

Before he even had the visual in his mind, a knife practically demolished the floor, scraps floating around in a horrid sight.

His shoulders dropped.

"You have any idea how screwed you are if you can't control your own attacks?" Hotaka's voice carried though.

Shin'ichi glanced to the side, watching him limp in.

It was very slow, he had a brace on his back that messed up his gait, but that was already thrown off with the crutches he needed for the bad leg.

"Don't tell me what I already know." Shin'ichi snarled, pushing his hair back before cleaning his glasses.

As he was to place them back on his head, he paused.

And kept them off.

He forced off the wear and felt the rush of energy flush through his being.

Hotaka cringed slightly, finding it far more disturbing than before when his eyes were a whirlpool of darkness….

Shin'ichi decided to just take a chance.

He focused on Hotaka, holding out his hand, he breathed, keeping his own power on a low stance.  
"Bind." He commanded.

It took his entire will not to force his soul in attacks, not to add in an extra boost to ensure power.

But he saw that was enough.

The darkness crawled from the floor to encase Hotaka, who began waving around his crutches.

A light grip, it constricted, until he felt a creek, and the entire wall caved in.

Shin'ichi panicked momentarily, swiping his hand away, Hotaka was pale.

Fitting for Mamoru's body.

"That's not funny." He snapped, a cold look.

Shin'ichi shrugged.

It was worth a shot.

"You should be in bed shouldn't you?" He asked instead, placing his glasses back on.

"I got the approval to walk, so that's what Ima do."  
"You got the approval to start TRYING to walk."  
"Same thing."

Shin'ichi rolled his eyes; and then moved to the door.

This vacation home was a story shorter, he'd only been here a few times; five at most, even those were brief stays.

But they needed to be close enough to…interfere if needed.

Down the hallway, he needed something to munch on…using shadows burned him quicker than the elements would.

"It's been a couple of weeks now. It's never taken you this long to get down a new skill." Hotaka reminded him.

"This isn't the same as learning the dancing dragon or something." Shin'ichi put his hands in his pockets.

"Shin'ichi." Hotaka made him pause, glaring him down, the avatar only partially halted.

"This isn't a joke. If you didn't know for sure you'd be able to master this quickly, you shouldn't have made that deal, even if it was with Mamoru."  
"Only a fool would turn down power."  
"It's only power if it's beneficial to you."  
"It will be. Give me a bit more time."  
"We don't have time!" Hotaka poked him with the crutch, "We two months. And there is no way your getting much in after this whole invasion."  
"I'll make time."

He moved fast than Hotaka could, pushing open the swinging door, and freezes.

"-agreement at all? Are you sure?" Nao was sitting at the dining table, hands close to her mouth in interest with her legs crossed, slightly angled towards to the side .

Today she chose to wear her robe, tied deathly tight around her waist, a black holster top, black arm bands with a dazzling blue ring and short blue shorts that seemed non existent beneath the robe, all leg, with her classic black heeled boots; they had a jewel pattern running down the side with at least four inches for her to balance on.

She clipped her hair back in an aqua diamond clip, half out of her face, the front strands crossing one eye, she was laughing

He wouldn't have cared so much.

If her companion wasn't a four foot seven earthbending girl…with loose brown hair, black sunglasses and an imitation robe.

Aeka nodded, "It was just an unusual situation is all." She smiled back to show her precious features.

Shin'ichi was still.

Staring at them.

Two girls talking….was never good.

"Back away-back away it's a trap." Hotaka warned from behind.

Nao glanced at him and stifled a chuckle, glancing back to her drink before hugging it down.

"Long time no see Shin'ichi-kun." Aeka gave him a wave hi.

"Yes, from what I've heard it's certainly has been a while for you two." Nao gave an intrigued glance at him.

Aeka smirked.

"I…uh…" There really wasn't much he could say at this point, "You two were having a discussion on that huh?" He may need to strangle a child pretty soon…

"We were just having a girl talk." Nao waved off, "It's nice to be able to talk to a master who isn't always blabbing on quantum physics."

"I think I'd rather have you talking to Huyu than her…" Shin'ichi muttered, not very willing to completely enter the room, still in the doorway.

"Oh come now, I mean, when we first met sure, he seemed like I could have a lotta fun and all. But based on how he was actin earlier, I would say he's become a stiff."  
"Huyu-san's just started to understand….is all. His eyes have always been open. Now he's just accepting what he sees."

"Well you'd think he could take some stuff with a bit more of a smile." She sighed.

Shin'ichi cleared his throat.

"Nao, why don't you…" He began, and then looked at her.

Her eyes were gleaming in captivating for what excuse he would come up with.

"Yeah, no please just get out. This is kind of private business…" Shin'ichi gave up, figuring it wasn't worth it.

"Oh come on. I know he's a demon, she was kidnapped and you're a puppet, what else could there-sorry." She twitched when she saw how solid his face became at that reference.

"You people needa stop jacking my puppet joke…" Hotaka pushed Shin'ichi forward with his crutch, who attempted to relax his muscles.

A failed attempt.

"I'm just not…used to so many people knowing is all…and making references." He cleared his throat again in obvious discomfort.

"Now leave or I'll push you out." Hotaka warned.

"One pop to your back and I bet your screamin like a wuss." Nao folded her arms.  
"One knock to your-"  
"Nao, please." Shin'ichi cut in before they would go at it.

Hotaka wasn't having the best time respecting…anyone else…

She sighed and stood, walking passed them with a mutter beneath her breath.  
"I miss Mamoru. He was so much funner to mess with…"  
Shin'ichi tried to catch her look when she spoke, but she was out of the room instantly, leaving him with a pit in his stomach.  
Yes.

It's not like she's the only one who missed him.

"Cookie?" Aeka asked, holding up a fresh tray.

…

"When did you have time to make those?" Hotaka asked.

Aeka shrugged.  
"I know some pretty quick recipes." She set them back on the table, straightening.

Shin'ichi eyed her.

"You've changed a lot you know." He tapped beneath her chin.

Four…five inches taller…much slimmer cheeks, darker skin…even her hair seemed to turn two shades blacker, and then, of course, that line of a mouth that replaced her normal smile.

Aeka took off the shades, showing her dull, tired brown eyes.

"You've lost weight." She observed in two blinks.  
"No, he's gained five pounds, thank the spirits." Hotaka pointed out, "but it's all in junk food I think."  
Unfortunate timing had Shin'ichi about to bite into a cookie when this was said.

He paused.

And then figured there was no reason not to…

He munched down, surprised why he didn't recall ever having something this good before…and then he realized she had yelled at him and told him he wasn't allowed to have any last time.

"He still needs another twenty to come even close to his old average weight." Aeka pointed out.  
"But he's not eating enough." Hotaka rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm, he needs to eat more meat at least." Aeka sighed.

"And start trying like five meals a day."

"I know a special diet that'll help him gain weight pretty fast."  
"He needs to put down the sweets." Hotaka slapped the second cookie from his hand.

"Can we get over my nutritional interests for a moment?" Shin'ichi requested.

Aeka smiled, "But the rest of the subjects are a bit more delicate. And once you switch to a serious topic you can't ease in and out as easily as a humorous one." She warned.

"Well I do believe the schedule is a bit tight, so let's skip to the matter at hand." Shin'ichi took another cookie while glaring at Hotaka.

Aeka gave a nod, and then looked over Hotaka.

Ok.  
She couldn't not say it…

"You don't look like him." She frowned, "it's…just all wrong."  
Hotaka stared at him.

"You…do realize this is literally his body right?" He asked.

It's not like he just put on a disguise…

She stared.

It was only her eyes….no one else saw it.

But he was a ghost, he was there...Hotaka was a mold and Mamoru's face was just the outfit he was wearing.

"Your stance…your walk...the pitch and tone you talk in…and those contacts don't blur out the glow your eyes give." She squinted her eyes, trying to see through it all.

"Not everyone is quite as observant as you." Shin'ichi pointed out.

Aeka directed her gaze to him.

"But then, I don't believe one needs to be in order to notice you." She took a treat but didn't eat it.  
Instead she snapped it in half, crumpling part in her hand until it fell to the tile floor.

"I have no clue what your referring to." He dismissed.  
Aeka nudged her eyebrows.

"Your hairs a different kind of black, your eyes of a swirl of darkness that the gold cannot completely mask and your skin has begun to lost what little pigment it had because the energy is eating at you." She dusted the sweet off her hands and onto the floor.

Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses.

"Perhaps you did not hear, but I was having a bit of a tough time earlier. I dyed my hair and haven't got much sun." He explained.

Oh yes.

Cause she's that naïve.

Aeka gave him a look, and then put her sunglasses back on.

He knew she knew.

She frowned.

Fine then.  
Allow him his denial.

Another exhale.

"I know you know I know that I've been played, but I give. I don't feel like outmaneuvering you." She rested her head on the table, "Please just draw up your plans."

Shin'ichi took a seat, Hotaka next to him.

"You know, very few people willingly give up like that. And I can never tell if they are they are the dumbest or smartest."  
"As you said, there's a limited window open. I cannot spend too long here, so let's get over how we'll play it off and be done with."  
"You realize I am a man of fair game correct? I am in debt to you; however by assisting in the invasion, I am putting my entire cooperation in jeopardy

"Because you don't want revenge at all." Her voice wasn't friendly.

"Not enough that I would act on such a foolish whim."  
"Don't lie to me!" She stood up in a jolt.

There was furry in her face, dark eyes if he would have been able see them.

Shin'ichi raised his eyebrows.

"You've had this planned this entire time. I have a favor that needs to be withdrawn otherwise you fear what I'll use it for. And you know that Benjiro-san cannot defeat the Fire Lord as it is. Not in his mental state. Don't give me pathetic words such as that, especially when you know I'm not a fool." She clenched her fists.

Hotaka breathed.

Someone was certainly much more short tempered than he remembered.

Shin'ichi nodded.

Very well then.

"What are the exact details of your request?" He asked, bringing out his notebook.

"The war is to be won in our favor. Everyone from our group is safe. You make it appear that it was part of the plot the entire time. That Benjiro was the one who actually led the victory. You make sure none of our reputations are harmed." She outlined.  
Shin'ichi wrote them down.

"Is that all?" Shin'ichi asked.

"No funny business." She ended, "Because I WILL know when you turn against us." She lowered her glasses, staring at him with her cat eye as a threat.

Shin'ichi chuckled.  
"And I thought you were my knight." He questioned.

Aeka was silent, reaching into her pocket before bringing out the piece.

She twirled it in her fingers.

"I am. But I'm also my own player." She announced, slipping it back into hiding.

This caught his attention.

"Oh. Is that the route you're choosing?" He asked, "Be warned, once you make your own ideals you automatically make the rest your enemy."

"I am aware of that." She announced.

And pushed the chair in.

"My business is done. I'll be returning back to the others now." Aeka said, heading for the exit.

"Aeka." Shin'ichi called to her as she was a step away from the door.

She turned to look at him.

"You're malevolence is showing." He took another bite of the cookie.

She shot him a devil's glare, and then blinked, tossing her head and flashing a doll smile.  
"Bringing back my old image will only take a second of my time." She changed her tone and beamed in a giggling smile, her sweet brown eyes dazzling in the room's light, "Never underestimate my persuasion abilities. It's one of the reasons why you accepted me in your team, no?" She giggled, and then skipped out.

Hotaka shook his head.

"That girl…she's pretty interesting, you know?" He said.

Shin'ichi was quiet for a moment.

Yes.

Dangerous would be most accurate.

But that wasn't what was on his mind.

He couldn't avoid it anymore…and now he needed to make sure they were on the same page.  
"Hotaka. You…realize that you aren't going to recover by the time of the invasion, right?" He began.

Hotaka looked at him.

"I can manage-"  
"No. You can't. Your spines severely damaged, your leg's muscle is still mending, you still can't hold down regular food and get weary from staying awake for more than a few hours at a time."  
"It doesn't matter, I can still-"  
"You'll be a liability in the battlefield. There's no way I can take you in the middle of all of that."  
"I can take care of myself and don't you damn underestimate me!"  
"I'm stating reality. You need to sit this out."

"I've recovered from worse." He hissed, attempting to lean forward but finding something screaming in his side.

He hadn't taken his pills this morning…

"With longer periods of recovery time." Shin'ichi reminded him, "I need you for the harsher battles, so I won't risk wasting your use here."  
"I don't give a damn bout the other battles!" Hotaka's voice rose.

"Oh stop with the selfish act and be serious for once! You know as well as I do that I'm right."  
"I am going to be the one to strangle that man to death. That is not a question." Hotaka was beginning to shake.

"Be reasonable, I wasn't planning on-"  
"We had a deal!" Hotaka stood too fast for his body, pain spiraling around his nerves.

"Don't you think I realize that? If there was something I could do-"  
"No. I've literally given my life for you. I've saved both your damn brothers multiple times, done your stupid book work, endured four years of freakin torture for you!" He screamed.

"And so I won't let you die again for something as stupid as revenge!"

"I would gladly give my second life to watch his end!" Hotaka knocked the tray onto the floor, scattering the remaining cookies to the floor.

Shin'ichi could see the quiver in his head, in his eyes.

So.

There was still the instability in him.

"Hotaka…" He began again, but Hotaka couldn't think right now.

He upturned the table, walking out of the room without his crutches, Shin'ichi wondered how far he'd make it before he'd give in.

There was nothing that could be done though.


	118. Confrontations, Speeches, and Luck

**Confrontations, Speeches, and Luck**

* * *

**April 22nd, 2011**

* * *

It was dark.

The girls were in their room, asleep, Benjiro in the room across the hall. Yuu was out.

Doing…whatever it was Yuu does…

She and him had quite the arrangement.

Don't ask.

Don't tell.

Just let it be.

She couldn't say he was the easiest to predict…even though most of his movements followed the previous record.

But he was just…different.

It intrigued her, how his reasoning went through…

But for now, he wasn't in any danger to her.

So she let it be.

No.

There was only one person who seemed specifically set on messing with her, and that was the only one out of place.

Huyu was in the living room.

But he wasn't moving excessively, his heart beat was slow…and his breathing shallow.

Asleep on the couch, she guessed.

It still didn't make it easy.

The window was open to get some fresh air, just wide enough for her to slip in and slide to the floor, onto the sofa that was perpendicular from him; his back was turned, with legs that outstretched the arm rest.

She fixed her hair and took off her sandals soundlessly, she breathed in silence.

And then frowned, staring at him.

The lightning wasn't relaxed.

His muscles were tense, and irregular movements.

Folded her arms, clearing her throat to get his attention.

"You know I'm awake huh?" He asked, turning his head to face her.

She licked lips; his eyes had a strange illumination in this low light.

Or perhaps that was given off his white hair.

"There's a room in the back for boys you know." She offered.

He straightened out, sitting up; his replacement robe was fixed correctly over his shoulders.

"But I was curious how long it'd take for you to come back." He said.  
"I wanted to double check everything at the base. Someone needs to keep face for this team." She told the lie she knew Kenji gave.

That she was assisting in the final drafting of plans.

Huyu didn't believe that.

"The kid's not a bad liar, you know. I think the others bought it, but I kicked him out when he wouldn't tell me where you really went."

"That's not very nice. Kenji-kun only ever does what he thinks is right."

"But when he's helping you sneak around then I have no interest in interacting with him." He folded his arm.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." She blinked.

"I was monitoring you!" He hissed, "Your energy completely disappeared. And there's only one person I know capable of doing that."

Aeka lifted her head.

"Perhaps you just missed me. I was there the entire time." She reasoned.

Huyu didn't take that.  
He stood up and grabbed her just above the elbow, jerking her out of the house and to front yard; she pulled back, taking her limb to herself.

"Don't touch me." She demanded, frowning excessively.  
"Why were you with Shin'ichi?" He needed to know.

Arguing location was pointless.  
"It's none of your business." She tilted her head away.

"What is with you lately?" He asked, grabbing her shoulders, "Why have you been so…so-"  
"So not the defenseless little girl all of you clang to?" She countered.

Huyu paused.

"Did you think it was accident that I was so pathetic? The group originally couldn't hold itself together without breaking up every third day. Little, defenseless Aeka was the perfect glue. To have a mediator. Well now you seem to be effective enough to grow passed the need of me. And I, for one, do not have the energy to keep up the peppiness."

Huyu stared at her.  
"The first time we met you said that it wasn't an act. That you were just balancing between the maturity of the situation and being a kid." He reminded her, releasing the hold.

She didn't respond.  
He fixed the robe again, part of it having slid to his arms.

"I never once thought you were defenseless. I just thought you were unprepared." He admitted, "and, I…thought, that of those who'd be easily corrupted, you'd be first."  
Aeka was stiff.

And then lowered her head.

"I don't want to deal with you." She turned to leave but found him catching her arm.

"Well you're going to have to." He squeezed tighter, "I don't know if you have sudden inspiration to rebel as you believe a teenager should, if your genuinely confused with what's going on or if you have a grudge against us because we allowed you to be kidnapped-"  
"Don't even try to figure me out." She hissed, "You're not an idiot, I'll give you that, but you can't even begin to comprehend the extents my mind has gone."

"I know more than you'd think."

Her heartbeat could be felt in her wrist.

"You couldn't possibly begin-"  
"You're not the only one who Shin'ichi was in debt to. I'd never ask for repayment for the last incident…personally I think it's in the other way now." He didn't want to talk about that subject, "But he still framed me during the Water Tribe invasion. So I called that in when he was with us. Did you think I didn't notice? That you called us from Ember Island on the phone, and then a few weeks later there was a giant riot for on TV of people literally waving our faces around?"  
She licked her lips.  
"It's called rallying support."

"How'd you do it?"

"Just a bit of persuasion."  
"You forced them to. You pushed your compulsion, didn't you?"

"Only on a few. Just what it took to give them the confidence."  
"YOU cannot do that!"

"There was already a group just waiting for the movement to start. I just assisted in sparking it."  
"You took away the free will-"  
"For the benefit of the invasion. Nothing that resulted in major harm. It needed to be done."  
"You hate the Fire Nation more than any of us don't you? You want revenge on them for your friends."  
"Shut up." She whispered.

"Or is it the Earth Kingdom you want to stick it to? Let them see how much better you can do once you're out of their control."  
"Shut up." She repeated.  
"You can't change the past. And none of us would have judged you. In fact if I'd have known I would have done all I could to make sure you were prepared for Masters State, instead of coddling you."  
"Just shut up!" Aeka screamed this time, jerking back but he wouldn't let her go, "You don't know anything!"

"I know you were a Dai Lee Agent. I know your group did all they could to prove loyalty, and began to stray when your leader, one of the Master of Fire twins, gave you ideas of the control they had on you. I know they considered you such a big threat, they sent everyone from your entire division, even those not even agents, into a suicide mission. And that you were the only one that came back."

Breathe.  
She couldn't think once he said that…

Remember.

The darkness.

A night attack.

Their formation was perfect. They had extras…another section with them…upperclassmen…but Zheng had been in charge of it all.

It was far from Ba Sing Se. Far enough…she should have said something.

But didn't because the others got to come along.

They attacked the guards one by one…but an alarm caught them.

An alarm alerted everyone.

An alarm made them realize that they had been set up.

Because over two hundred came rushing out after them.

Two hundred when the briefing informed them that there were only thirty housed here.

They never saw…never saw them personally.

The only thing they ever saw…were Dai Lee Agents attacking them.

It became a blood bath.

She could see it.

She could feel it.

Hear it.

Smell the horrid metallic fumes….

How much fire…all the fire and bending…

The water…ice…drowning…

People being struck down.

One…one by one…

Healers couldn't assist everyone…and then they dropped before her eyes.

How it looked…the spark of the eye and the dullness of death…

Whether it was by gun…oh the gun shots.

How many…they burned her ears.

The flashing…the flash of light as it would enter and then break skin.

She'd attack…attack in any form she could…any…any way.

So many scratches, so many attacks.

The blood that covered the floor. That coated her shoes and her robe.

She had taken out so many people…so many benders in pure self-defense she couldn't even know their faces.

Because she was too busy not dying.

And then a sandbender.

She remembered him perfectly…strong, brawly with a square face, thick side burns and an uneven moustache…

He trapped her.

So much sand.

Pressing against her. Pressing…squeezing her…she broke free but it tossed her back…and he continued.

So much sand…it hurt…it scratched her and burned…fire around them still…it completely…her leg.

He targeted her leg.

Aeka could never forget that.

Her on the floor.

Screaming.

The pain from the leg.

The pain…the shattering.

Her bones…the lack of the limb even being present…

She would never forget that.

And then the worse.

The light.

The blue light.

Heading towards her.

So fast…she couldn't move.

She was stranded….

She couldn't do anything.

Until she saw the figure…his figure.

How quickly…it burst.

It was a spark that lit up in a moment's notice, rushing…sprinting.

His shadow…his blood trail from previous injuries.

The swing of the robe.

And then his own scream.  
Zheng. She couldn't hear it…she couldn't go a night without hearing it.

It still echoed in her own mind, how…how she…the blood…the pain…the noises.

Of the dying.

She covered her ears to block them out, no.

She couldn't face this.

Not now…not even-especially not even now.

"Shut up…shut up shut up shut up!" She shook her head, panicking.

"You went into Bender's State after seeing Zheng's dead body. The emotional impact was too much. But when you did that, you killed everyone there. Even you're surviving allies. You killed because you couldn't control yourself."  
"Shut up!" She began pounding against his chest with her free hand.

But nothing coordinated.

Blind, childish punches, ones to help her overcome her tears.

"You don't know anything!" She yelled at him again, now completely sobbing.

Huyu allowed this, sucking in his breath.

"No. I'm one of the few that does." He reminded her.

"No you don't!" She screamed, and allowed impulse control.

Huyu acted just as quickly, lashing out his seal to intercept the attack.

He expected the crack and sting of a whip, but found her weapon wrapped itself around his blade, gaining a grip that would attempt to haul it from his hands, but he kept his hold firm.

Even in the night, hers had a specific glow to it, an aura of energy bursting from within.

He made sure his skin didn't touch the end, able to see it had thorns all around the edges, it wasn't what he expected.

"I thought your favored choice was a whip." He asked.

This…was a hybrid.

It had the thick rope of a whip, he was sure it could be used as such if chosen, but at the end it was hooked to a blade, one just as sharp and threatening as his one ice.

Gold, of course, with a thin handle for her to hold.

Her seal.

Of course.

He needed to remember she had one now.

"Aeka."  
"Just shut up." She wept.  
"Don't you think I know? You're not the only master to make a dumb mistake. To let their powers get the better of them."  
She shook her head, pulling back her weapon, it wrapped around her forearm, blade in her palm.

"You don't have to see it though. Not like I do." A quivering mumble.

She wiped the liquid from her cheeks, sucking in her breath.

"I saw them. Every day…every night. I couldn't sleep without reliving that night…" She confessed, "And everyday; the only way out was to smile for the rest of you. Because if you never asked I didn't have to say it. But now….now…" She touched her eyes, and then dug her nails into the eyelids, making Huyu twitch in pain.

She had to stop.

Had to think.

"Every person who I see…I see their death. Every single person, whether it's at that moment or in my dreams….I always see it. Always. You have no clue…I have to sit there and say nothing. I have to…I can't tell them. I can't tell them about the bus that'll hit them on the way home. Or the rain they'll stay out in too long that'll cause them permanent illness…the bullet that'll pierce their heart. If I say anything then it changes everything, and they'll die another way, another way I'll see. And nothing will ever change this. I'm sealed, and yet I still can't control it. It still…it will always be like this." She trembled, "I used to think my seal would save me. That it would allow me a moment of peace…but I flood it so much…I still try…I put so much of my energy in it I can barely walk sometimes….but it doesn't help…it doesn't do anything…."

Huyu sympathized with her.

But he'd never be able to empathize.

Now he knew what she met.

He did the only thing he knew she'd allow.

And hugged her.

She was shaking dangerously now, her knees would give out if she was careful, unable to catch her breath.

"Aeka." He stroked her hair.

"I'm tired." Her voice was soft, through squeaks of tears, "I'm tired of all of this…I can't stand it anymore…"

The whites of the moon were reflected through her tears.

He didn't have words for her.

Not that could comfort.

Nothing that could help.

He instead picked her up, just like he used to.

Held her as a princess in his arms, as he used to.

Though her chest heaved she began to quiet down, eyes closed with arms brought close.

He didn't realize how tall she'd gotten since he'd last done this, surprised with the bits of extra weight and awkward positioning he had to adjust in order to make sure she'd fit, he brought her back to the house, sitting on the couch.

He patted her head, breathing slowly, she could hear his heartbeat and shrank, smaller than a ball with a head on his chest, cooed her, stroking her hair.

He shouldn't say that she had grown.

Because she was still a child.

Still so small in his arms…

He rocked slightly, his chin on top her scalp, he could tell she was beginning to calm down.

Her movements slowed, her breaths were lighter.

"If we can pull this off…if we can make it through this, we can go back. We'll be able to go home." He reminded her, "We can forget this ever happened, go back to our old lives."  
It was no comfort to him.

"I don't want to. I can't go…not to my parents…not again…" She shook her head.

Huyu raised his eyebrows, "You don't want to?"

Aeka became even smaller, her knees near her chest.

"I love my parents. But I can't go back…not to them…I'll never be what they want…I can't stand to disappoint…I can't…I can't deal with that look….I don't want to have to hear their expectations…their orders…." She clenched the side of his shirt, "I'm a murderer…I've stolen and controlled people…I've done so much…I could never go back with the same face…" She tilted her head.

He never truly considered her life, what it must have been like before…

"Are you ready to go back, Senpai?"

Just hearing the small voice speak that name made him think back to when he still believed in purity.

"I don't have much to look forward." He confessed.

She waited for him to continue.

So he did.

He told her about his life in the real world.

A messed up family...a mother who got pregnant before she even finished high school…druggie father. Grandparents who were shot in gang violence…struggle for proper food because of his mother's inability to go without her 'medicine'…social worker dodging…pressuring brother to help out in 'the family business'...his own goal of being completely clean…never so much as touching any of it….how the only way he managed to hide it all from his peers was to distract them.

To be the school player.

Destroy one reputation with another.

He didn't know how far to go, and he stopped after he realized he had been talking for ten minutes, and she was on the bridge of sleep, so he picked her up again and carried her, very cautiously, to the back room.

He wasn't much surprised when he opened the door and found Emi and Eita pressed against the wall, listening to every word that had been said, probably having been stirred by Aeka's screams from earlier.

They stared at him, but said nothing; he passed by them and pulled the cover from the bed, placing her between the sheets between covering her for warmth, removing her glasses, and kissing the top of her head.

He shot the other two a death look, that told them to go to bed as well, and to his surprise, they listened, climbing back into the beds, Emi her own while Eita was in the one next to Aeka, Huyu closed the door behind him.

* * *

**April 24th, 2010**

* * *

Aeka's hair was pulled into a ponytail, high, like on the cheerleaders, but with her bangs and a few longer strands out, covering her face if she turned correctly.

Eyes bandaged again, she couldn't afford to let them see on the battlefield, there would be too many distractions for her to dare trust.

But she refused to wear the uniform.

It was meant to show loyalty, that she was on their side.

She wasn't.

Instead she brought out a robe.

Personally, she didn't understand how Huyu was capable of parading around in them so often, Nao herself said that she needed more options than the one outer layer all the time…Aeka just didn't like how large it felt on her.

Even if you tied it, it just reminded her of when she would run around on Halloween in a witch or vampire costume…

But for formalities, it was best to keep with tradition.

Of course, her aura color was gold, and as Master of Earth, it should reflect her nation.

She wasn't one for specifics though.

It was rather traditional, much like Huyu's in fact.

A greyish tint of green, with what appeared to be gold sparkles flowing in and out of sight varying on which angle you saw it.

Not excessive, just enough to give the impression, a fleeting dash of possibility before it'd withdraw.

At her ankles, it stopped just before her silver sandals; a tie at the middle to ensure it wasn't overbearingly bulky, opened just enough to see the black tank top beneath it.

Her jacket would be too warm for a middle layer in this sort of weather.

The sleeves were thin, emphasizing her arm shape, but at the forearm it dripped much larger, hiding her hands.

She 'looked' over everyone.

There had to be about two thousand here.

Those who would be defending the outlands had already taken off, naval crews on the docks some ways away, now it was just the land troops that were left.

Elevated by a small stage, Benjiro was at the center, a chart of the Fire Nation within he reach, he could start whenever.

It was a matter of when he felt comfortable.

Huyu shifted beside him, fixing his robe for the third time in the past two minutes.

Aeka didn't quite understand how it was Benjiro was so much more comfortable in front of larger crowds than Huyu was.

Benjiro used to have problems looking at Emi in the eye…yet could get on stage and have a poker face better than most of them.

Huyu just didn't like large groups.

She guessed it was because of- in general- they always seemed to be against him.

Benjiro cleared his throat, an obvious sign he'd begin, and stepped forward, closer to the spectators, they quieted down.

It took him another moment, running his thoughts through his head, and then he exhaled.

"It's not like I can say good afternoon or good evening right now. I don't know when war is ever considered good." He projected his voice amazingly well, giving off the impression like he knew what he was doing, "But by the end of our fight, we will be able to. By the end of this fight, we will have finished this war once and for all." He lifted his hand.

"I shouldn't have to give you a motivational speech for why we need to win this war. The evidence is all around us. Even us…"He motioned to Huyu because he was the closest alien, on his right side, "A lot of people are under the impression that just because we weren't born here, we aren't effected by what happens. That we're immune to all of the problems. We've all seen our fair share though. We've seen homes destroyed, nations over ran, we've been injured, we've been held hostage, and we've seen comrades die." He struck his own nerve, though he refused to let that stop his breath, "The Fire Lord is under the impression that perfected genes will result in perfected people. People aren't perfect. We all have faults; we all have mistakes and errors, that's what we learn from. There is no perfect person, not by nation, genetics or bending. We'll prove that when we face him. If a ban of outsiders like us," He once again motioned to Huyu, this time, however, he extended to include Aeka in this reach, "can work together with natives such as yourself; then there is no excuse for his reasoning. There is nothing he can say to defend himself."

Eita was in the group with the others, scanning over their reactions, they were fixed on him.

He refused to have others write his speech, to read off a piece of paper of what others thought. He said he'd say what came to his heart.

It wasn't the fanciest, but it was enough.

His message was clear.

He moved back to stand by the charts, overseeing the entire Fire Nation.

"We are here, at the Western Air Temple." He reminded them, "We'll be splitting into three different paths, three completely full sectors of full capabilities. Group A will be traveling south eastward, along the coast of the Okazumi region. Group B, inland through the Kyoto region, and Group C, along the western and southern borders of the Nagasamo region. The Fire Lord is expecting a storm on his front door. And he will get it. After we take the rest of the nation." Benjiro had been mapping out the plot with his hand, and then he jumped to the outer islands, "We have managed to rally support with many of the smaller organizations within in the Fire nation as well," He didn't mention that by we he meant Aeka, "and starting at Ember Island, we will have the recruits from Ba Sing Se lead the assault west ward, a snowball effect that will end with a standoff at the Capital, us from the east, the others from the west.

"This sort of movement would normally take about six months, with our kind of power, however, we'll be pulling it off in two weeks." Benjiro knew how far this jump was.

It was insane.

Absolutely absurd.

But he had to push.

He glanced at Huyu, who's expression was vacant.

"The Fire Lord has sent all of his troops to the Earth Kingdom or is harboring them in the Capital, we'll be met with little resistance comparatively, and the turmoil will rally for support for the Fire Lord to surrender for the safety of citizens. He has until we reach his door to do so, otherwise, we'll take him by force." His voice stuttered force at the end, aware it should have mentioned the large probability of him forcing death, but wasn't capable of stating it.

Not without choking.  
Alright.

Part one complete.

He motioned to his right, "General Shuji will be head of group A, those leading the reign in Okazumi." He motioned to his left, "Ae-Master Aeka will be head of group C, in the Nagasamo region," he then placed his hand on his chest, "And, with the advisory of General Loki, I will be leading the charge through the Kyoto region."

There was murmur.  
Because it hadn't been announced that Aeka would be in charge of anyone until now.

"Excuse, Mr. Avatar," One of the soldiers stepped up before he could finish, "Is it really the best idea to put a young girl in charge of an entire conquest campaign?"  
Aeka didn't say anything.

"Aeka is not just a young girl. She's a powerful master, capable of taking on my own guardian, and is probably one of the most intelligent people I've met, only competing with the likes of Shin'ichi." He realized he shouldn't have said that name in this situation, but couldn't back track, "She has training for battle ground situations and is quick to think on her feet. I trust her…with my life. I know she's the one person I can count on to ensure that this is a success." He didn't realize it until now.

But it was a lie.

In a life or death situation, she was the one he'd least have confidence in bringing him out alive.

"What about Avatar Shin'ichi?" another person butted in, the mentioning of the name enough to spark realization of that problem, "We are going through the Kyoto region, is he going to stop us?"

Benjiro gave a second's hesitation, when Aeka stepped forward.

"We have had numerous discussions with Avatar Shin'ichi, however, because of the influence and impact his organization provides throughout the entire world, he is unable to side with particular nations in the events of significant war activity."

"But he assisted with the Fire Nation in the Southern Water Tribe."  
"That was in order to locate the Master of Fire. He did also provide assistance to the other nations and take an equal amount of casualties from both sides."

Someone looked as if they would argue again, but Benjiro took control again.

"Avatar Shin'ichi isn't our concern. So long as we do not bother him, he will let us be. There is nothing we need to fear of him, for I know he's a respectable man who is doing all that is able of him to assist without breaching contracts." He needed to get away from the quick sand and fast, "We can't forget why we're here. Not to rally about neutralism, but to finish what should never have been started. By the end of our reign, there won't be the question of equality. There won't be discrimination because of heritage or cultures, the only way to judge a person will be by the person's action, by their heart."

* * *

The post-briefing was mayhem, running here and there, organizing troops and making sure everyone had maps for their routes, were fed, schedules passed out…

It was night by the time things were calm, and even then you couldn't call it at ease.

The trumpet would sound at four in the morning, tent take down and camp clean-up was to be completely finished/everyone was to be ready to go within an hour.

Even at ten o'clock, most had called it a night, though how many would be actually sleeping was laughable.

He could see the light's off but the constant movements, people wakling outside for a smoke or fresh air.

To gaze at the stars.

Or the moon, in all of it's glory.

To ensure it appeared they gave full support, the group spent the night with the troops, in a tent near the general's meeting, it was the only one completely empty.

Benjiro sighed when he stumbled into the food tent.

He wasn't expecting it open with people, just a help-yourself spread of some muffins and drinks, night munchies getting the best of him.

Or, nerves of tomorrow calmers…either would do.

It didn't matter.

Because it helped to see everyone else had the same idea.

There were benches lined up to seat perhaps a hundred, during normal days it was usually so crowded people just took their meals back to their tents.

Today there were only twenty or so, five familiar faces.

Huyu chose a cup of what appeared to be coffee, having very little faith in any rest at all, Emi was on the lighter side with some milk and toast, Aeka a strawberry pastry with hot chocolate, Eita and Yuu passed on the food, their fingers rattling on the table instead.

"Well well, our fierce leader." Yuu nudged his eyebrows, "how is he feeling?"

"Like I'm gonna puke." Benjiro was honest, his calm fissure melting quickly to a pale faced ghost.

"Sit on that side then." Huyu pointed next to Eita, Aeka and Yuu.

Benjiro didn't feel like walking all the way around and plopped down next to him, who was beside Emi, breathing to make sure his lungs were still working.

"Oh it's not so bad." Aeka shrugged, "there isn't going to be as much fighting as you'd think. We'll have a lot of cities surrender because they don't want to have to deal with the large death toll, a few unfortunate ones who'll see fight until we capture most of their warriors, which won't be very large, and then the stand off at the capital. I'm quite sure it'll all go smoothly." She licked her fingers, taking the sticky red goop off her nails.

"I've never…we're leading them into war…"  
"Yeah, Aeka, aren't you at all nervous? I mean…you have an entire army behind you…" Emi glanced at her.

They never really discussed it.

Just, during one of the briefings, Aeka informed them that she would be one of the main military generals.

They nodded their head very quickly because they had larger things to worry about…

Now, seeing how many people she'll really be in charge of, how much pressure there'll truly be, they needed to reconsider this.

Every other general certainly brought up the issue every chance they got.

"I can handle it. Thanks to my gift, I'll be able to know exactly what to do before I send anyone in. I'll probably be reaching the capital before any of you."

"It's not a race…" Huyu reminded her.

"But it's always fun to think of it as one." Yuu smiled.

Benjiro sighed, and stole some of Emi's toast, needing to chew on something.

"Well then we'll expect you three to be makin a comfy camp for us at the rendezvous place." Benjiro said, adding Yuu and Eita into the mix.

Aeka and Benjiro were technically the one two absolutely assigned to a specific group.

The others were given the option of going wherever they felt like it.

Huyu was practically signed up to be with Benjiro thought, asking him for approval was just formalities.

He used to think that Mamoru was pretty ill, the way he followed Shin'ichi around everywhere. But lately, especially in front of the others, Huyu found that he was always right behind Benjiro or doing something for him before going back. His bond would go crazy if he'd leave too long, warning him of people who were made at the foreigners or the avatar's way of handling things, or those who blamed them for one of dozens events…

It was either hang around him or risk a mess later.

Eita and Yuu jumped to Aeka's team, where Emi said that it would be better publicity wise if she was to be with Shuji.

"Oh…right." Eita propped her head on her elbow, "I didn't tell you I got transferred, did I?"

"What?" Huyu crunched his eyebrows.

Eita held out a small blue slip of paper.

"I got transferred group A, I'll be with Emi in Shuji's command."  
"What? Why? What happened? I'll go talk to them and-" Benjiro began but Eita shook her head.

"No, I asked for it. If I didn't want to be changed do you think I would have let them?" Eita pointed out.

"B-but…"Emi was shaking her head.  
"It looks better anyways, we get two on each group and all, I mean, I aint no…you people," She said with a tone all had grown used to, "But I still got a face people recognize now and'll follow. Equal distribution makes it look like we got confidence in all sides. So it all works out anyways. Me and princess here can work well enough together I guess, more than rainbow man over there. I've never even seen him fight." Eita huffed.

"R-rainbow man?" Yuu raised his eyebrows, trying to interpret that.  
He glanced at Huyu, hoping he'd perhaps be able to make word of it, but the master gave a look that said to let it drop.  
"But…aren't you normally all for being with Aeka?" Benjiro asked, tiptoeing around what he felt like a land mine.

Eita shrugged.

No answer.

Aeka and her already discussed it.

Nothing for them to hear.

"Well then, guess it's easier and all." For the sake of imagery and all.

There was a silence.

"You know, we probably aren't going to be seeing each other for quite a while after this. After all we're all schedule to depart quite early." Yuu pointed out.

Awkward silence.

….

….  
This certainly wasn't going to be the first time they'd spent away from each other…there were multiple battles and days when the situation called for their split…or, in case of Aeka, a large leave of absence.

But this was certainly the first time when they knew that they would return with blood stained hands.

Everyone accepted it.

By the time they'd come back, they would all be killers.

Though already more than half were.

But you didn't have to fess up…there was the knowledge of the past.

But now…when it was their actual purpose.

It made stomachs twist.

Huyu cleared his throat, and extended his hand to Eita first.  
"Good luck." He offered, a sober tone.

She looked prepared to slap the gesture away as poison, and then understood the actual extent of it.

She accepted, muttering a "you too."  
He did the same for Yuu and Aeka, pausing with Emi, before deciding she deserved more, placing his arm around her waist and pulling her closer, she blushed when he kissed her lips.

Benjiro was partially expecting his blood to boil…for a sick roll through his spine and stomach.

But he realized now.

He was…ok with this.

Even now, Emi with her freshly-re-dyed golden blonde hair, with a very flattering cream top and orange capris to show her thin ankles… glistening silver eyes…

He thought she was beautiful.

But now knew that was all he thought of her…

Perhaps he respected her too much as a friend now.

Perhaps he respected Huyu too much.

But it still didn't help that he was sitting right next to them.

He scooted away uncomfortably, making a face to tease.

"Group hug!" Aeka offered when they broke up.

"No." Most member were quick to agree that that.

A shrug, she expected that much.

It was worth a try though.

Eita stood up, stretching her arms.

"I'm out anyways. Got better stuff to do than sit here with you sissies." She motioned her hand in a halfhearted wave.  
"Oh come now, shouldn't you be passed your bitchy excuses by now and be where you can be honest and say you'll miss us?" Huyu flashed her what was now becoming one of his rare, dazzling super-super star smiles.

"How bout I knock you into next week so you don't have to worry bout the wait."  
"Whatever will make the pain easier for you." Huyu motioned for her to come at him.

She huffed and stocked off, growling. She dared to take a peek back, seeing him blowing her a fake kiss, she flipped him off before feeling a thump against her chest and stumble, foot hitting leg, she regained balance, making a quick and less-than-meaningful apology.

"No, no, it was my fault." He took blame, and just hearing his voice made her muscles jolt.

He already passed, but she had the fleeting look of his face, the pale skin, pointed jawline, brushy eyebrows, jet black thinning hair...build thick and muscular with earth Kingdom uniform. She couldn't move, legs stone.

Turning around to get a second look wasn't needed, even if it'd been a suppressed image, she would have spotted him a mile away.

She heard Aeka call her name, obviously noting the disruption in her movement, but when she felt Emi get up to see what was wrong, she knew she had to leave.

It jerked her muscles, a warning sign to get out of there.

It was a fast walk, nothing too quick to draw attention, but enough that took her breath away when she was outside of the tent.

She pushed her way inside, panting.

Immediately she grabbed her bag, digging through all the junk, she pulled out her goggles.

She'd kept them in excellent condition for five years…ever since she'd gotten them. To her luck her eyes never changed excessively enough that the lenses needed changing, and the strap allowed her to adjust it no matter how large her head was to get.

But these last group of months…

There were scratches and chips in the middle, the boarders were fading and the elastic ends were wearing thin, little bits of pieces with cuts with loose strings.

They wouldn't be outlasting much longer.

She bit her lip.

Feeling a sting, but she refused to let her eyes water up.

No.

She strong.

Clutching them close to her chest, she pushed all thoughts from her mind, laying down on her mat, she ordered herself to sleep.


	119. Topped with a Bow

**Topped with a Bow  
**

* * *

**April 30th, 2011**

* * *

"Check for weapons supply." Huyu said into the ear piece, "And for medical supplies- ask some local doctors for their assistance."

Benjiro twiddled his thumbs, his knees shaking from the sight today-or no.

That didn't bother him.

There was little resistance so far.

Which surprised him.

Only two cities had their defenses go against them, and that was quite quick, surrender within a few hours.

Even then…it could have been done so much quicker, but Benjiro wanted absolutely the minimum death toll there had to be, restraining what the army was permitted to enforce and exactly who was to be fired upon.

But they had encountered some bombings, some landmines and snipers that took out about twenty of their men total, certainly not a bad run all things considering.

He wasn't for this though….

This felt wrong…something was wrong with this…

He didn't think it'd ever been right actually.

It wasn't difficult yet though.

He didn't have to kill….that would come later.

Later if he was lucky.

Lucky?

He still had to kill.  
It was crazy, but…there was only one thing he could think of that'd help this guilt.

It was stuck….and growing worse.

He glanced at the map.

Yes.

He knew exactly where they were.

And how short of a walk it'd be…

But was that betraying?

No, it shouldn't be.

It's whether he could muster up the confidence.

He had to.

"We aren't moving out until we make sure everyone has a proper rest, we're ahead of schedule anyways." He let Huyu know.

"Aeka's already pushed to the Golden Temples, but Shuji's met a lot more forces than us, we'll be safe to just take a day or two to give everyone a breather." Huyu agreed.

Benjiro sighed, stretching out his legs he stood up, "I need some air, I'm going for a walk."  
Huyu stood as well, as if to go with him but Benjiro shook his head.

"You're too clingy man, Ima need to break up with you if you don't give me some space." He gave a fake dramatic exit.

The tent flap swung closed just in time to see Huyu's eyebrow raise.

It was true.

All of this sticking around with him…getting out on his own was something he missed.

Benjiro moved quickly, out of the vision of the tent, he glanced around. He didn't know how much time he had before Huyu would realize what he was up to…only an hour or two before the guardian instincts would tell him he had to be with him.

Having memorized the layout of this area, he glanced around him.

Just some soldiers…

It was thirty miles outside of town.

He needed ten miles to actually make it to the perimeter…

It'd feel like forty with uncharted hills and delays.

Jumping up and down he tested his legs.

The muscles in his calves were tight; they felt the spring of wanting a run.

Hotaka used to have him on a constant running schedule.

Yes he worked out every muscle in his body…but since Hotaka's favorite was always those out-of-breath sprints…well Benjiro got the sore end of the bunch.

He knew he was capable of making six minute miles without the assistance of airbending….and he knew at a decent pace, he could go over ten miles…

Or, at least he was able to before…

He didn't keep up with the routine all that well without Hotaka literally bugging him every day to do so, and with all these distractions…well he thought he had a pretty good excuse.

If he added airbending into the equation…he was sure he could make it there within twenty minutes.

Shedding the bullet proof vest to make sure there wasn't unnecessary weight; he rotated his shoulder.

Alright.

He could handle this.

It was a clear shot east.

Simple enough.

A current carried his legs before he even bended, the foot rolling quick and off the ground, it was his own speed, the wind blowing his hair out of his face, he breathed in his nose and out his mouth. Rotation, large, light steps, extending the full length of his leg, his arms were just as fast, whipping up and down at his side, palms open. It wasn't until he felt the first bead of sweat fall that he began to expand out his energy, forcing wind behind him to increase the speed, his feet weren't quite so quick to remember how to keep up, nearly stumbling, but he managed to save himself, fixing his posture before the wind began to dry out his eyes.

His estimation wasn't completely off.

He to keep a pager on him at all times, to make sure he was always informed…he couldn't be without knowledge after all.

It provided a small clock that informed him it had taken eighteen minutes, two minutes to spare.

He slowed to a jog, then a walk, breathing deeply, his skin was shiny in his own sweat, yet the exasperated pants and burning of his lungs were a bit refreshing.

His body seemed to miss this adrenaline, a quick reminder of what it mean to reach breaking point and pushing passed.

He needed to join track when he got back…

The house was large, larger than most of the hotels he'd seen, it had a rounded shape to it, white color, the outside was filled with multiple windows that left it exposed to any person throwing rocks around the area. Two stories, he believed, though there would be a ceiling to make it appear to reach to the heavens, it had a modern sense that was twisted with a bit of old fashion, he would approve of it as a keeper for model homes.

The front doors…

Larger than him if he was to stand on himself, with a ten foot ladder…

He admired the glass décor, the wooden designs.

He almost felt bad when he backed up, summoning his energy in him again.

Blasting air at the doors, he had no hope of entering in discretion. They bulged inward, curving in a form that should have split them in half, but he was rejected, as they corrected themselves as soon as the blast stopped.

He huffed in frustration, aware this was rigged in a form that was far more advanced than he had time to consider in the allotted time.

Sucking on his upper lips, it was salty…he pulled his shirt up and wiped his face.

He needed a drink of water…really badly…

Checking his legs, they were weak, tired from the distance…

But still had some juice in them. Crouching, he used all his muscles to jump; a current of wind carrying him to the roof. He caught hold of the roof tile and hung below, a window beneath his feet.

Swinging his legs forward, they smashed through the glass, he flew inside. Landing on top the debris, he had placed his hand down to prevent a fall and sliced his thumb.

A curse word slipped his mouth, sucking the blood as he stood up.

A light tan rug, dusty boxes, cob webs all across the corners, dirt on the floor…he figured this would be a storage unit.

Certainly not the first impression he'd ever imagine having when it came to their properties.

He exited, and found a blood red carpet now, caramel colored walls with infinite amounts of doors; the light the windows offered was unbelievable. There were prized artifacts and paintings decorated all about, he didn't think he could afford to even touch half this stuff without having to sell his soul for extra cash first.

Instead he gingerly walked, down the hall until he found the staircase, spirally down, he was so close to sliding down the railing…

But he had to put his priorities straight.

He wished the bond was a two way street, this way he'd be able to check to see where Huyu was on the whole 'I'm just going for a walk' story.

It wouldn't be that hard to track him…especially if anyone saw him running off like an idiot.

He probably should have taken more care….

Something to remember for next time.

"Shin'ichi!" He yelled, following the steps down.

His voice echoed, ringing out as it would a cave.

…

Nothing.

"Hey! Shin'ichi!" He cuffed his hands over his mouth, though the end cracked from his sand-like throat. By the third call he made it to the ground floor, and was stumped, standing in the main entrance without much of a choice.

"NAO! KENJI! IWAO! IZUMI! ANYONE!" He screamed.

Now he wasn't a regular here…but there surely should be someone…anyone…

A housekeeper…cook…servants…passing mailman?

He tapped his foot, waiting for someone too pass by, but after three minutes he was sure there was either no one home or they were all in hiding.

Jumping up, he threw his fist on the floor, sending out a vibration wave, the house was a lot bigger than he originally thought…there were even underground tunnels.  
Because no mansion was complete without underground tunnels…

It was too large for him to single out anyone or thing, but he was pretty sure, there was…there was someone here he thought, it just…didn't feel like a normal person walk...

He stomped the floor in frustration this time, furious that his information had been false.

Of course…that information was an article he'd read in the paper two weeks ago…

They must have gone back to the main palace.

He kicked the side of the stairway, pushing his greasy hair back.

He didn't want them for the invasion…but he needed to talk to Shin'ichi.

He just felt like…like he had to discuss what happened.

The thought of fighting the Fire Lord…all he could think of was Mamoru.

He could only see that image.  
He needed…he needed to see the guy it hurt the most…

To make sure…just to…

He didn't even know.

He just needed closure.

He needed it off his chest.

"You know, considering how many people wanted you dead, comin round here and makin all your ruckus is pretty stupid thing to do." His knees buckled when he heard the voice.

He jerked around, looking at his victim.

The shaggy shadow hair, pale skin of snow, scar beneath the dark eyes…he had the same black shirt/pants/jacket combination as before, only he instead walked in bright purple socks, and there was a brace over his middle, hobbling in crutches.

He had replaced the black choker with a purple ribbon, wrapped multiple times as if a scarf with part hanging off his shoulder; it was faded, partially ripped.

His sister's.

He glared at the intruder.

"M-Mamoru." Benjiro whispered, all of the previous battle came rushing back to him…he saw him dead on the floor.

His lifeless body…his blood…  
His right arm felt the weight of iron as he had to grip the railing to stabilize himself.

The man cocked his head, and then sighed.

"C'mon dude, you outta everyone oughta not forget." He adjusted the crutches underneath his arms.

Benjiro shook his head, and then blushed for being so foolish, glancing at the floor.

"R-rrright….sorry….Hotaka…" The pit in his stomach grew again.

Hotaka made his way passed him, "Just get out." He muttered, going down the eastern hall.

Benjiro had no problems ignoring that order, following close behind.  
"W-wait…I…" He shouldn't be nervous with the spirit.

After all, they shared the same body for eight months.  
But…he couldn't get this image through his head.

"You shouldn't be here. If any of the Masters or Prodigies make a surprise visit, you're toast, and I can't do much for helpin you out as it stands." He said, pausing on the third door to push it open.  
"Where's Shin'ichi?" Benjiro stepped forward to hold it open for him.

Hotaka wacked him until he moved, getting in by himself.

"Beats me." It was a kitchen, Hotaka rested the crutches onto the counter and began to simply hop on one foot to get around, moving to the pantry, he grabbed an apple and made it back to the island.

He took a bite, looking him over.

"You're taller than I remember." He tilted his head, mouth full of fruit.

Always first thing people said…

"Well you're a lot thinner than…uh…" He wasn't sure if that counted.

"Than Mamoru was? That's cause you jacked up my stomach. They don't let you eat much when you get your stomach removed you know." He pointed fingers at Benjiro.

He lost all color when he heard that.

"They…removed your stomach?"

"I didn't ask for the details…personally I wouldn't have wanted to know em." Hotaka dismissed, taking another bite.

Benjiro shuffled his feet.

"I didn't mean to…I swear I never-"  
"Save it." Hotaka threw half the apple at him to shut him up, "I'm not interested in hearing your conscience. You killed Mamoru. Big whoop. I don't really care that much, considering he wasn't on my hit list."

That was a bit cold.

Even for him.  
"How can you not care?" Benjiro demanded to know, "You practically raised him and-"  
A knife seemed to appear out of know where, slicing Benjiro's cheek, he jumped, aware Hotaka was already lowering his hand.

"Shut. Up." He was slow so Benjiro could keep up.

Hopping to the fridge, he pulled out a bottle of soda. He glanced like he should offer Benjiro one.

He waited for a yes or no without questioning.

Benjiro bobbed his head, and he was thrown a bottled water, which he was immensely glad for.

He drank half of it on the first gulp, despite knowledge that he should take it slower, and then put a bit on his hands, running it through his hair.

Better.

"Hotaka…" He began to try again, "Come on, I mean, I get with others, but don't I deserve-"  
"You know, just sayin, I got pretty annoyed when I was possessing you and all…but I couldn't really hit you as much as I wanted. Now, well I'd be careful if I were you." He warned, "I am known for the ability to turn literally anything into a weapon."  
"Ever killed a guy with gummy bears?" Benjiro had to lighten the mood somehow.

"Cyanide." Hotaka popped cap off, letting the bubbles gurgle over the top of the glass and then settle before he took a drink.

Benjiro made a face and then looked away, aware Hotaka was staring to make him even more uncomfortable.

He took another sip, this time only a mouth full.

"Look…can I ask you something?"  
"You just did."  
"Well, something else?"  
"I repeat my previous statement."

"You know what I mean!" Benjiro slammed his fist on the island, "Why can't you just-"  
"You know you're really pissing me off." Hotaka warned.  
"Yasuo showed me it all. I get that your messed up and can't really…you know…care bout much, but I know you care enough to-"  
"Let's get one thing straight-" Hotaka only needed one leg to leap over the island, facing Benjiro within his personal space, "I'm a demon. Yes. I don't give a damn bout anythin. I kill because I have to. There were only three people I generally would have preferred to live rather than die, and two of them it was because I wanted to kill them myself. But I'm not some sap that goes to pieces over stupid stuff like death." He broke the bottle on the counter and pressed it to Benjiro's throat, the sharp edge making it difficult for him to swallow, "And I don't give a damn how much you know bout us. You are NOT one of us. You do NOT try to act like you got a place or that you can even begin to understand anything. Understood?" His nose nearly touched his.

Benjiro was slow with breath.

And then completely shocked himself.

Before Hotaka could move, he spun out of the way and knocked his foot against Hotaka's backside, causing him to completely collapse with a gasp and moan.

It wasn't a strong kick.

But he'd gotten the sweet spot, he saw the twinge himself and could imagine what if must have felt like.  
"Left yourself open." He defended.

Hotaka groaned, "Son of a bitch…." He had to take a moment to regain strength to even attempt to pull himself back up, Benjiro assisted, offering an arm to balance on.

He was wet, the bottle was half full when he broke it and the soda coated his backside and pants.

"I did teach ya something huh?" He asked.

Benjiro smirked, "Maybe a thing or two."

Hotaka pushed him away, refusing the extra help, he stabilized himself on the island, before pulling himself to sit on top as a chair.

"Alright, I'll give ya credit, but take another shot at me and I swear your dead." He informed him.

"Could you catch me?" Benjiro challenged.

"Don't get cocky." Hotaka slapped the back of his head.

Benjiro sighed.

Perhaps he missed having this guy around…  
"So, seriously, where's Shin'ichi?" He tried again.  
"Don't know." Hotaka shrugged.

"Yes you do."  
"Yeah, I do."  
….

"I need to talk to him."  
"He sure as hell doesn't want to talk to you."  
"Hotaka-"  
"Just bein honest here."  
"I want-"  
"Don't you have an army you're supposed to be leadin or something?" Hotaka asked, "You ought to get movin." He folded his arms.

"Why did everyone leave you here?"

"I told em to. They got a job, and I aint in no position to follow, so I just kicked out all the servants after and now I can do whatever the hell I want without people bugging me."  
"Should…you have like doctors here…and all?"  
Hotaka gave him such a look he decided that the question was stupid.

"Do you know-"

"He's not coming back any time soon and no he still won't talk to you until he's ready. And you start buggin him and I'll kick your ass." He got off the counter, balancing on one foot.  
"Protective much?"

"I'm his guardian. You didn't see how bad it got, and I am NOT letting it get to that again. We need him clear head thinkin straight."

Benjiro sighed.

"This whole thing…it's not gonna get better from here…is it?" He asked.

"If you aren't dead or mentally ill by the end of this, well I'll personally make you an award for toughest of the lot of us."

Benjiro finished his bottled water, crushing it with his fingers.

"So I got another question. Are we on the same side?"

Hotaka wasn't Shin'ichi.

He technically didn't HAVE to follow anyone.

And he'd gone against the guy before…he stated his own opinion and wasn't the kind to fall in line if he thought something was wrong.

Hotaka didn't have his devil eyes anymore.

They weren't slanted at the angle, and his nose wasn't turned as an elf's…his lips didn't have the twitch of a demon nor did the irises glisten with a spark of enjoyment.

Mamoru's face was just a serious one that didn't quite fit his attitude.

But the way he turned.

How he crooked his smile, the flash at the thought of that and the maleficent mind of his.

He knew.

Mamoru wasn't here.

This, this was definitely, this WAS Hotaka.

"I've told you a million times haven't? I'm on my own side." He got off the counter, and then pointed to the door, "Now get out. Or I'll kick you out with my good leg."

* * *

"The town is secured, no one can get in or out without us knowing." Aeka reported to Benjiro.

No hello, no hug, no how'd it go…

Just a walk up explanation.

His feet were sore, back burned, arms bruised thoroughly and ears ringing to a vibration that rattled his brain.

He hadn't had a proper night's sleep in he didn't know how long, even before the invasions started; not to mention the military food seemed to be incapable staying down in his stomach.

Aeka…somehow managed to look as if this whole thing was a breeze.

Hair pulled into her original two buns, eyes bandaged and her robe appeared freshly ironed and cleaned, she was, in fact, the winner.

Arrived three days earlier than expected, scouted the entire city, met up with Shuji's unit, cut off all communications, took out the power, took control of the docks, and had all but the center of the city, about a fifteen mile under her control.

"There are Royal Guards preventing us from getting any closer to the Palace. We have the advantage in numbers to overwhelm them, however they have a lot more than they're showing, not to mention higher technology than I've ever seen. We'll be sniped down if we go within thirty paces of their territory. We won't make a move until you go in to kill the Fire Lord." Aeka added in.  
Huyu rubbed his chin.

"Right...no problem…" Benjiro walked zombie steps inward.

This was the lower district…peasants…homes.

Most were empty.

They cleared out weeks ago no doubt.

Well then, perhaps this would be a good time to take another break…

"We should do that now." Huyu was quick to step up.

Benjiro stopped, glancing at him to see if he was trying to kill him.

Maybe the guardians bond was weak enough for him to finally remember that he hated him…

"But-we just got here." Benjiro reminded him.

A nap?

A bite to eat?

A freaking day?  
Couldn't they take time to make sure SOMETHING passed first?

"I'm with Senpai. My people are ready, Shuji's can act on defense and cover from the air ships. Yours need to protect the wounded and watch for reinforcements."  
"This way, they won't have time to reorganize their military in response to the increase of numbers, and the others can be at peace for tonight."  
"I…" Benjiro didn't want to say it, but… they read it.

He couldn't do it.

Not right now…

He needed to psych himself into it.

Beat himself up to tell himself to be a man….

And that'd take time.

A LOT of time.

"We'll go in as a team." Huyu bumped his shoulder, "And only our team. No one will argue with that requestion. And no one will know who kills who, except us."

Benjiro bit his lip.

Protect the news from the others.  
Save him face.

So he can still be seen as the hero.

But what about with them?

His teammates needed to respect him.

Have faith in his abilities.

If they didn't…then this whole thing could be worse than being seen as the coward to the rest of the world.

* * *

**May 8th, 2011**

* * *

Eita, Emi, Yuu, Huyu, Aeka.

Benjiro glanced at them, who were moving in a V form, Huyu lead, Aeka and Eita just behind him on each side, Yuu and Emi behind them, and Benjiro in the middle.

They had cover, snipers on rooftops, ground troops already a bit ahead of them and behind, those underneath the city…

There were electric fences all around, fences that could only be spotted by the wooden posts staked at least thirty feet apart…

There were cannons and planes over head, helicopters circling them with bombs dropping left and right.

Gas began to flood the area, yellow, mustard colored with a horrid scent to it, they all knew to hold their breath, Emi jumping to the head and began waving her arms, bending the wind in order to offer breathable air.

Lasers…they would have liked to believe it was just a reflection of light, but they seemed to be striking beams, disintegrating anything that it touched, they were jolting out from grenades and on timers in boxes on the floor, sending out a burst every fifteen second in a different directions.

If Benjiro wasn't panicking about the Fire Lord, he would have certainly been freaked out here.

"Four on the roof top, count to five and dodge either left or right." Aeka called out.

Five, four, three, two, one-

All of them jumped right, bullets scratching the pavement, Eita managed a double step, one stomp on the floor and then a swing around to know then wacked the side with her foot, sending the rock to smash the gunmen off the roof.

Sometimes it was good to have a future seer on your side…

The radius of the area was of the classical portion, much of the outer ring consisted of mountain reaching skyscrapers and domed architecture wonders the common class preferred, but the closer to the palace, the more traditional. Pointed arches, familiar tiles with spacious lots of the noble houses…

But the Fire Lord's home had been staring them in the face for far too long…

Daring them to enter.

Benjiro felt his heart beat grow with each step, an increase that hurt his chest, his lungs weren't too happy about this jog either…

He had proven his stamina was excellent before.

But when you mixed in pressure….pressure that would whine down in less than an hour…he may as well be back at step one.

They pushed through, finding little resistance to them personally, rather, massacre of bullets and elements flying…

Nothing that they weren't already professionals at dodging.

But the closer they came to the front gates of the palace, the thicker the wave of soldiers became. Aeka took out a group with her knives, throwing to stab at their throat, arm, or chest, some fatal, some merely incapitating them.  
She knew which were the ones that were meant to survive, but no one else had the nerve to ask.

It was disturbing how little she thought of it, a throw and continue.  
As if that person had no meaning, no purpose other than to receive her blade and paint the cement.

Benjiro wondered.

Did he really want to wish to be like that?

Was it good, to see people beneath you to the point that it no longer egged your conscience?

Huyu was the quickest to reach the gate, closed for obvious purposes; he didn't even hesitate when he was met with the fifteen foot barrier.

He jumped, bouncing his foot off one side of the pillar, then the wall, then the pillar again until his hand caught the top. He pulled up himself up, and then turned around to help the others before watching them fly over his head, either airbending or launching themselves through with earth pillars, clearing the gate in one shot. He stared at them in envy, sliding off with a stumble onto the floor, Yuu gave him a second glance behind his shoulder, having been assisted over with Eita.

Huyu gave him a look that said for him to just keep running and not to brag.

The distance from the gate was exceptional, lacking the normal vegetation fields instead replaced concrete and rock patters, the two wings of the structure stuck out on the sides to give the impression that the palace had a linear crescent shape, the objective at the heart.

This area…was clear.

Benjiro should have taken that as a sign…the lack of anyone present in the most important area…

But with his incompetence, he didn't, and sprinted to the door ten times his size- even larger than the one at Shin'ichi's vacation home.

Even with his head tilted all the way back, it'd take several steps back to see the top.

He had to remind himself to breathe.

"There's a group in there, in a few rooms back." Huyu informed them.

Aeka nodded in agreement.

"I'd say at least twenty, and the Fire Lord is in the center, it's not his throne room, but it's a large room. Probably a war meeting…"

"You just focus on the Fire Lord, We can take the others." Emi put a hand on Benjiro's shoulder.

He was too stiff to answer, lifting his head and letting it fall, keeping his knees from knocking was all he could manage.

"Back up." Huyu ordered, holding his sword in his hand.

_'This is it.._' Benjiro thought, moving to give Huyu a four foot clearance.

He looked behind him, aware there were a few Fire Nation officers who spotted him near their precious Lord's door and would try to find a way to defend their leader with their life.

Unfortunately for them, it would take them too long to get that gate open and by then they'd be taken out by the other troops behind them.

Huyu swung his seal, releasing a blast of energy; it tore apart the door as though made of Legos; the others covered their faces as splinters rained down.

"Come on." Aeka was the first one in, sprinting down the corridor, the rest followed, Benjiro last in line, head getting light.

He blinked.

And saw Mamoru, his hand cramping, involuntarily jerking to hold a sword handle that wasn't there…his mind projected the blood against his skin, the red stains on the floor, the look on the other's face.

He breathed, shaking, slowing his steps.

The Fire Lord has a family.

They'll…they'll have the same idea as the others.

The same look.  
The same despair.

What's going to happen to them?

He tried to picture children, small children, being informed that their father was murdered.

That their father was killed because a person, who had never met him personally, said that his death was needed for the sake of the world.

That it wasn't a peaceful death…that he was stabbed or burned or crushed or….  
They would have that look.

That look of everything falling…of the world against them, of that gut…the gut feeling…that everything would stop.

There would be cheering.

There would be praises from how many people…everyone believing he'd done the right thing.

He would have ended a war.

That was how it should be.

Good triumphs over evil.

But what about everyone else?

There are people who love their Fire Lord.

How would they be…how would they be if he was dead?

He thought of everyone crying…

It wasn't as simple as it should be.

The people of the Fire Nation…is this what they wanted? What they needed?

How did it end for conquered lands?

He thought of his history classes.

It never ended well…forced laws, repayments, restrictions on military.

But.

How many people died because of this man?

The war started with his father….because of coxing of the Masters and Prodigies…he knew that much.  
And Suzume knew about everything…from Hotaka and Shin'ichi to the ideals of ending spirits.

But does that…can he really just…

He was doing this because others told him.

He's not better than him….

"Hey." Huyu came back for him, "You ok?"

Benjiro pulled the ends of his hair.

"I'm over my head with this." He admitted, "I-I don't think I can do this."

"We got your back you know-"

"It's not that. I-I can't-" He shook his head, "Why? Just, just tell me why we're killing him."  
Huyu stared at him.

"He's been attacking everyone, killing people, taking over-"  
"No, I mean, why are WE doing this?"

Huyu was sure he'd lost it now.  
"Guys!" Eita called from ahead.

She came halfway back, her face stoned in disbelief, "You need to check this out."

The two gave a look at each other, and followed to the fifth room in the back.

Yuu and Emi were staring in disbelief at the doorway while Aeka was thumping her head against the wall in frustration.

Because, she was right.

There were the twenty guards, and there was the Fire Lord.

They all missed the step of the guards being knocked out, tied to the chair with gags in their mouths.

Only thing that demanded more attention would be the Fire Lord behind all of them, hogtied, bag over head, with an enormous gift wrapped bow on top.

Benjiro choked on his own spit when he saw this, Huyu rubbing his eyes clear to get a second glance.

No.

He wasn't mistaken.

"W-What happened?" Emi demanded to know.

Benjiro connected his jaw back to his skull and moved through them.

The guards had their heads tilted back into a sleeping position, he lifted an arm and released, watching it drop dead.

"They still have a heart-beat." Eita rubbed her head, "But…what the hell?"  
Benjiro made it to the Fire Lord, crunching his fingers.

There was a note taped to his back, Benjiro took off the bow and looked at it, dropping it to read the letter.

He knew the handwriting right away.  
_"You choose whether you let him live or not. He'll be pretty pissed when he wakes up (I drugged him on the fifth at noon, varying how long it took you reach him he may be awake, but it should hold until the ninth). If you choose to kill him remove all of the bindings and have Huyu flood him with extra energy AFTER you have Aeka confirm he is a hundred percent dead. That will remove the poison from his blood for the autopsy. If you choose to let him live, apply a few wounds to give the impression of a battle, and bash the guards over their heads to give the idea that they were knocked out. He will be handed off to the United Nation's justice system, where he'll be put on trial for crimes against humanity, and will be sentenced to death later. I cut out his tongue already, therefore he will not be able to speak of the exact events, and have damaged the nerves running to his hands to prevent written forms of communications._

_No matter which option you choose, you are not to mention my name in this particular incident. My clients have assisted in the other areas, the war is in your favor now, and when asked, we agreed on terms before the 'attempt on my life' and you did not disclose information because of my own wishes. Burn this note at Delun's place only, make sure nothing is legible."_

There was a beeping noise, and Huyu pulled out his pager, hooking up an ear set, "What is it?" He asked.

Aeka's went off too, and she followed the actions.  
Huyu's eyes widened, hanging up without responding.

"There…was assistance in the Earth Kingdom grounds. They were originally fearing lack of aid…but an entire army showed up and pushed the Fire Nation troops back and captured them. The ones who helped out….said they were sent there by Shin'ichi."

"The same happened in the western front. There was an increase of assistance…and even here he's sent a medical group to practically every ground, including us. We just got a bunch of supplies delivered with at least fifty doctors who are offering assistance." Aeka backed him up.

Benjiro crinkled the note beneath his fingers.

Hotaka said he was out on a job.  
"Why would he do this…" Emi asked, "He's been against…his entire point was not to be involved wasn't it?"

Aeka thought she should speak up.

Confess to her role…

But she was a chicken.

Not now.

They would be far too mad.

She backed up into the corner.

Benjiro's thumb poked a hole through the paper, breathing unsteadily.

"Benjiro." Huyu started, but the Avatar bit his lip.

And then tore the paper.

"That…that …" He thought back to Hotaka.

Claiming Shin'ichi was on a job.

He didn't mention the job was taking out the Fire Lord.

Fury built up inside him.

He didn't realize his fists lit a flame, and punched the floor hard, bringing up a few square tiles of earth with it as the fire spread out and disappeared.

"That…that bastard!" He screamed, throwing the note on the floor and stomping on it.

* * *

**May 14th, 2011**

* * *

Flashing.

Lights…blinding…flashing.

Benjiro's eyes seemed immune to the tears and blindness, his face a dazed expression. Straight mouth, halfway lowered eyelids, hair brushed neatly and restyled every time he was pulled into the back…clothes he would never have considered wearing without fearing being beaten up before and now had fifteen different sets, some emphasizing his leaner build, some made to compliment his _'dazzling green eyes'_…

Huyu was always with him.

Always.

Not by orders.

It wasn't safe anymore.

He was never safe.

They were out for his head, he was the prize.

He had overthrown the Fire Lord after all.

People with microphones.

Benjiro began to forget what it was like before they followed him everywhere. Before the cameras were shoved in his face.

Before he got death threats through mail and break-ins and phone calls and people showing up with knives and guns…

People were shouting questions at him, so innumerable that his head couldn't even make out one.

Huyu was behind him, breathing slowly, surveying the area.

"Alright now!" Someone ordered the silence, and they grew quiet, the flashes slowed slightly.

One person stood up.

Questions were asked.  
Answers were given.  
Some…some by him.

Some by the one next to him.

The person he never made eye contact with.

The one who never gave him a second glance.

They managed in a civilized fashion, but never talked directly to each other, or acknowledged the others opinion.

Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses at a remark, giving a joking smile while making a crack back them, earning a chuckle from the reporters.

They loved him.

Ate him up as the fake he was, they believed him an enjoyable young man; Benjiro was suddenly seen as the serious one.

The one that wouldn't smile.

There were questions on both of their health.

Shin'ichi, for his weight loss, and Benjiro, for his mental well-being.

Shin'ichi answered both, turning it into a humorous line while nudging Benjiro lightly, as if a friend.

Only Benjiro could feel the extent of his tense muscles, obviously hating every moment he had to sit next to him.  
The feeling was mutual.

How was Shin'ichi able to assist in the war?

Benjiro paid attention to that one.

He was held captive by the Fire Nation, originally thought to be rogue soldiers, he uncovered evidence of the Fire Lord ordering the capture himself, voiding their peace treaty and giving him free access to do as he wishes.

Benjiro wanted to know why he didn't mention that he was the one who offered assistance originally.

But held his tongue.

That would be against the press official stories to say anything such as that.

Pictures.

More flashes.

Someone asked him when they established their alliance.

Stupid people.

That'd been announced multiple times already.

They were just hoping for him to slip.

During their ventures in the Fire Nation, he requested an audience, and Shin'ichi agreed to assist.

He said it exactly as he recalled Shin'ichi doing so, which resulted in another group of blinding lights.

They made headlines for five days straight -not including the end of war announcements.

They just couldn't get enough of the duo.

Two avatars working together.

What could possibly be better than this?

Question regarding Shin'ichi's guardian.

Still in recovery and doing fine.

Hotaka.

Not Mamoru.

Mamoru was dead.

Because of him.

Just like…just like the Fire Lord was supposed to be dead..

He felt anger well up inside him again.

He didn't and they were still mad of that.

That he should have ended it…but pretended all was still fine.

He didn't do anything and he was being treated like a hero…

The guilt weighed in on him, and he heard his opportunity.

"What are the plans for the Fire Nation, has there been released the name of the successor?"

He lifted his head.

"We are NOT going to interfere with the Fire Nation in any form or extensive way." He made clear.

There were scribbles on notepaper, Shin'ichi containing his shock.

"The point of this battle was to stop the bloodshed and discrimination against those unfit for slaughter. The Fire Nation is still one of the four original nations, and its culture will be preserved in every form. We'll not be imposing any of the foreign rule or restrictions." Benjiro leaned forward slightly when saying this, knocking his hand on top the table.

Huyu frowned, sensing the displeasure that was growing within the room, a group people now largely against him.

They wanted punishment.

They wanted to make sure there was an authority figure who'd keep the Fire Nation in line.

There was an outburst of questions before Shin'ichi stood up, demanding the peace again.  
"It's the duty of the avatar to maintain the balance; therefore we will not stand for the Fire Nation to be limited based on other nation's constraints. We will be instead organizing a democratic approach to ensure that they- and they alone-will vote for representative leaders who will be trusted with the responsibilities of caring for the nation." He jumped on board with Benjiro's declaration.

Benjiro didn't have approval to say this…but something told him that what Shin'ichi said actually had a bit of truth behind it.

"What about all of the war finances?" Someone asked.

The Fire Nation wouldn't pay for the choices of one family.

Benjiro was determined of that…

"I will handle them." Shin'ichi adjusted his glasses again, "My company will assist in the rebuilding of all the nations effected by this war, and offer incentive to the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe for their extensive damage."  
Now that brought major commotion.

So many pictures, videos, questions, Shin'ichi handled them all.

He took the show.

He was the show.

He made it what it was.

He was the peace keeper now.

By the time it was closed, Benjiro was off the stage, barely able to comprehend the final words.

Shin'ichi pushed his hair back, sighing while cracking his neck, stage directors told them it was a fabulous press conference, that it all went well and their ratings were sure to increase thanks to this.

"That should be all that's needed for a while; they've got their questions answered. I'll handle the rest of the political and governmental side. You just keep to the tale, stay alive, and don't screw up." Shin'ichi said when they left, not looking at Benjiro.

Benjiro didn't respond.

Looking away.

"You sure you can take care of all this? It's a lot bigger than I thought it'd be." Huyu spoke for him.

"You took out the leader of a nation, how could you expect anything less?" Shin'ichi glanced at him.

Huyu shrugged.

"Remember, I've been trained with this since Takeshi took me in. I have more knowledge than half the candidates who'll be running for position when it comes to how to deal with these sorts of issues. Just stay out of my way and out of trouble." Shin'ichi put his coat back on, fixing it over his shoulders.

"Shin'ichi-" Huyu began but the avatar walked passed him.

"I'll be by Delun's when needed, we'll discuss the larger details then." Shin'ichi said, and was out the door before specifics could be given.

Yes.

Definitely still a grudge against them.

Huyu exhaled, wondering when it was he became the mature one.


	120. Musical Gifts

**Musical Gifts**

* * *

**May 17th, 2011**

* * *

Benjiro choked, the smoke clogging his trachea; he didn't want to take another breath, but wouldn't wimp out here. There was no later. He needed this and he needed it now.

Throwing in all his willpower, he took another drag, coughing ridiculously as the flutter flew around his head.

His breathing was wheezy, clearing his throat.

"Excellent, I think that's enough." Delun took the item from him and put out the pipe.

"Any more and I'm pretty sure he'd be permanently Asian." Huyu referred to the uncontrollable squint Benjiro had.

His eyes just didn't remember how to open all the way…

Head swaying, and there were sparkles around him, different type of colors, he gave a funny grin that made Huyu sick to his stomach.

Just this smell made him nauseous.

This wasn't just cigarettes…or weed.

This was something definitely stronger.

At least three times so…

It reminded him of his home.

He wanted to go back inside but didn't.

Force of habit.

He stays where Benjiro is.

An assassin could come from a plane, or pop out from the earth…

Ok…maybe he was just a bit curious.

"Alright, now focus." Delun instructed.

Benjiro was in the middle of the yard, shirt off, in loose, airbender pants, but barefoot. There was a gel cream spread over his chest, eyes closed, he sucked in actual fresh air and let his energy pass through him.

The drugs helped ease his body, close off his brain and allowed his spirit to be the dominate factor. His actual being felt as though it flowed; a water that would run from veins to organs, to muscles to bones.

No.  
To his chi.

Benjiro opened his eyes again, he saw around him, all of the people…all of the spirits.

The white energy surrounding Huyu, the flashes of gold and green of the landscaping.

The peach color around Delun…

The overwhelming pressure, with two masters…and then the subtle growling of the prodigies….

This was all he'd managed so far.

To see the energy, the life force of others.

Delun had been impressed when he learned Benjiro picked this much so quickly.

Shin'ichi was one thing.  
He didn't say how long it took him to master each step, and there was little doubt that he'd gotten this far without even needing training, but Benjiro was sure this was more than any of them believed he'd be capable of.

After all, he was the joke of the avatar wasn't he? The weak spirited one?

"He's gotten to see our energy for three days. He needs something more advanced." Huyu sighed, playing with a bit of ice while glancing up to glare at Delun.

It's not that he didn't like Delun.

Like everyone else, they were civil with him, despite the clear line between their morals and his…

It was just this smell that was getting to him.

It just couldn't rub him the right way.

"Well this is as far as we can get him without extensive training."  
"Try me." Benjiro said.

Delun stared at him, an actual straight face.

"Energybending is not like the other forms. You cannot progress with ease and without the risk of permanent damage."  
"You helped Shin'ichi master it didn't you?" Huyu asked.

" To train Shin'ichi to his current was both a mental and physical strain, that of which I'm sure you exhibited with your time with him." Delun pointed out.

Huyu thought back to that, aware it did seem to have a lot more consequences than it should….  
"But I need energybending." Benjiro stood his ground firm, though his head rocked slightly, "You taught Shin'ichi. Now teach me. The same form."

Huyu wasn't so sure now.

Delun sighed.

"Alright." He walked behind Huyu, and pushed him forward, "We'll begin with the easiest. Masters are flooded with energy, and as your guardian he has a connection with you that'll ease your findings." He pointed to the floor, saying for Huyu to sit.

He did as instructed, facing Benjiro.

"Benjiro, grab Huyu's energy with your own."  
…

"What?"

"Control your own energy, use it connected to Huyu's."  
"He's not gonna….like accidently kill me is he?" Huyu asked.

"You have more than enough to compensate for any amount he could take." Delun assured.  
Benjiro exhaled.

Again his chi…

His energy, swarming around him, the cream on his chest made it feel lighter in his lungs, and he visualized Huyu's energy.

In his mind…

No his spirit.

He forced his energy out.  
Forced it into a bubble.

Into a large wall.

And expanded.

Expanded further, it was difficult.

It would shrink back, attempting to return to his being.

But he pushed.

More and more, it reached Huyu's barrier.

Grab his energy.

Surpass it.

That's what it should be said.

"Huyu, allow minimal energy in your seal. It'll be easier for him." Delun explained.

Huyu wondered if he knew exactly how much energy that was...but guessed it would be a bigger target.

He obeyed.

It was a white cloud, coating so much area…so much land mass.  
Benjiro nearly gasped, feeling so small in comparison to this…this vortex of power.

How could a person contain so much.

His energy match Benjiro's pressing against to keep it out…just protecting its owner.

Benjiro wouldn't be able to force an opening, to just burst through…

But the more the energy was…the more he could read it…

Only one way through….if you focused on one area.

Thinner, sharper…

Clenching his hands, he imagined himself molding his own energy into a dart, a spear.

It followed his picture, sharpening into a sword...

He sucked in his breath, and then forced it through, to break Huyu's shield.

Huyu used his gift to monitor this…but could only understand that there was something invading his own personal space.

It made him twitch at the feel, nothing more.

Benjiro began to expand, mixing his energy with Huyu's, his plan was to draw it out, to for it back into his own being.

It didn't quite work out so well.

Huyu's was a monster, devouring his before he could withdraw and snapping the energy in half, he gasped, opening his eyes to bring it back.

His entire body felt a stab, a jolt of pain that sent goosebumps running throughout his skin, he began coughing again, when he brought his hands to check, it was blood from his mouth.

"Y-you…damn master's energy…" He growled, blaming Huyu for having such a tight hold on his energy.

"What the hell?" Huyu demanded answers from Delun.

The airbender shrugged.

"You didn't expect it to be easy did you? People's energy don't just come off, it's always a struggle between who's will is stronger. He must learn to enforce his own."  
"Why's he choking blood?"

"You just took part of his life force. His being. it'll have some backlashes for every failure, and even then, the success only postpones the effects."

The Master rubbed his eyes, muttering unfriendly words beneath his breath.

"Huyu, do that again." Benjiro ordered, wiping his mouth clear of the red liquid and then forcing himself back into meditation form.

"Are you nuts?" Huyu asked.

"No. I can do this. I need to try again." He hissed.

Shin'ichi did.

So now he will.

"You freakin just lost like…half a days energy right there." Huyu wasn't completely sure, but measuring it out seemed about right.

"Then I have another half to work with before we can call it quits." He tried to settle his mind, yet realized it had too much sense to it.

Too much floating around his mind now…

He needed to focus on not focusing.

"Delun, can I have the pipe again please?" He requested.

Huyu moaned, laying back.

This may have been a bad idea.

* * *

**May 21st, 2011**

* * *

"Benjiro-san." Aeka called from the living room, pushing her hair behind her ear.

She either needed to get it cut or find some really good clips.

It was getting in her way far too often for her preference.  
Benjiro had grown passed the drugs, and now was still attempting, unsuccessfully, to harness other's energy with his own.

He'd now push himself to ridiculous levels, passing out from exhaustion, unable to properly eat, losing sleep, Aeka said he was sick.

Sick in a form that needed more than just medicine to heal.

He needed to talk to someone.

She knew a lot of psychology…she'd done enough research beforehand.

But even when he'd vented to her, nothing could break through.

He just had a set goal in his mind that wasn't going to be fixed until he got it off his chest.

He walked in, his lips stained red from a previous hacking session.

Eita tossed him the paper, "The bastard had a damn good reason."  
The front line, picture that took up entire half of the page.

_"AVATAR SHIN'ICHI ANNOUNCES CANDICACY FOR SPOT ON THE FIRE NATION SENATE"_

Benjiro stared.

And reread it.

Over.

And Over.

And Over again.

A spot on the senate.

The senate, meaning the leaders. The ones who would be leading the Fire Nation.

He scanned the article; it mostly stated where and when this announcement was given, following people's reaction to the news, a bit of background on the guy, other candidates….

"Avatar Shin'ichi is a child attempting to make himself in the world. He is underexperienced, has no knowledge of politics and couldn't possibly be trusted with keeping an entire nation."  
There were comments from other nominees…

Comparing the age of Fire Lord Zuko when he ascended the throne, pointing out his level of studies, his intelligence, how much assistance he'd offered to both sides, there was a comeback for all of them.

"What the hell is this?" Huyu saw the words, and read over Benjiro's shoulder.

"It's ridiculous…he can't expect…he can't take leadership positions!" Emi folded her arms.

She didn't believe he was all of that bad of a guy, but this was a bit…excessive.

Pushing it.

"He has the qualifications. He has the knowledge, and now he has a good face with the rest of the world, as well as with the Fire Nation. He did offer a lot of civilian reimbursement…" Aeka sighed.  
"He's bribing to get votes?"  
"No, it doesn't work that way." Aeka shook her head.

"But but but…" Benjiro shook his head.

"But what? Did you honestly not see this coming?" A voiced carried through, they glanced as the man limped in.

They stared at him.

This was the first time…most of them….had seen since then…

"Mam-Hotaka…" Emi corrected herself, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Getting his daily over-the-top exercise." Shin'ichi followed in next, a black jacket over his shirt for the late spring morning breeze, fixing his glasses over his nose.

Benjiro stared at him, nostrils flaring.

"What are you doing here?" He wanted to know.  
"Business with Delun." Shin'ichi dismissed.  
"What the hell is this?" Huyu held up the paper.

The two looked.  
"I thought they were using the other picture?" Hotaka asked.

Shin'ichi shrugged, "I voted no picture but they kept saying that it made me look sophisticated."  
Hotaka tsked his teeth.

"Come now, they shoulda used a picture from when you had meat on you." He nudged him.

"I think he's looking better." Aeka smiled, "Have you been eating more?"

"I've been shoving food down his throat." Hotaka rolled his eyes.

"Why are you running to be on the senate?" Eita drove them back on course.

Shin'ichi shrugged.

"Because I was told to?"

. . .

"You're the avatar! You can't hold position!" Benjiro screamed, "That's too much power for one person!"

"It's a democracy, I'm not enforcing my way onto it, people will have to vote me on, and therefore it will be their choice."

"But, you know, there's like, fifty thousand residents in the Fire Nation who belong to our organization, and then another hundred thousand who appreciate him for aiding them during the war…and then another couple of thousand who would elect him because they favor him over the guy they believe to have taken out the Fire Lord…" Hotaka added in.

"Shin'ichi, you cannot…you can't just do that."  
"And why not?" Shin'ichi asked, he had moved to into the room and sat on one of the chairs, "I'm more than qualified. I have extensive training, experience with handling large groups and am familiar with all the large leaders throughout the world. I have new ideas that could be reached and, as you said, am the avatar. Who better to trust?"  
"Is that why you helped us during the invasions? To get a better face so you can pull a shit move like this?" Huyu asked.

"Not at all, I was simply doing a favor in your behalf." He let Aeka off the hook.

She gave him a silent thank you.

"A favor? You made us look like idiots!" Eita snapped.

"Why? Do the others know?" Hotaka gave a smirk.

"I could have killed the Fire Lord on my own." Benjiro defended.

"No, you couldn't have." Hotaka laughed at that, "You were a mess. You would have done something stupid, prevented them from killing him, distracted them, he would have knocked out the others, you'd have been stumped with your stubbornness, taken prisoner, and caused more deaths than necessary."  
Benjiro looked at his shoes.

"He wouldn't have, we woulda killed that son of bitch whether he wanted to or not!" Eita stomped her foot.

"No…we wouldn't have." Aeka whispered.

They glanced at her, her face low, eyes closed so she would have to see them.

Benjiro knew she was right.

But still…couldn't stand that they'd chosen to act without consenting him.

"I'll voice against your campaign." Benjiro shook his head, "I won't say anything…bout you…being you…but I can say that it's a terrible idea. That you're not to be trusted, that this whole thing is a hoax."  
"And how will that look on you? You supposedly trusted me enough to have me assist in the ending of the war, to send my troops to help you, to deal with all the governmental and financial issues you couldn't even pronounce."  
Shin'ichi stroked his chin, glancing at him, "Do you know how difficult to it is to gain public respect after it's lost? How difficult it is to be seen in a light other than the one they mark you for? How do you think will respect you when they know you couldn't even take out their Fire Lord?"

Now.

Now they knew.

This was why.

Because now they can't go against him.

"Son of a bitch….you can't expect that to stop us." Eita got in his face, "I don't give a damn if I'm seen as the witch of Omashu, there aint no way Im letting you do this."

"And I would be careful who you challenge. I have more influence than any of you would dare believe, and I can, and am not afraid to make your life hell so long as you interfere." Shin'ichi warned.

"If you gain power like that, don't you understand? You give the Masters and Prodigies the-"

"Oh come on, you think we don't know?" Hotaka asked, "We aint stupid ya know. " He was leaning against the couch, his leg feeling bothersome, "He told you, they said he's going to take that position so it's not like he's choosing to do this."

"Can't you like…"  
"Turn them down? Haha, you're funny." Hotaka nudged his eyebrows.

Shin'ichi smacked the back of his head, annoyed.  
He talked too much.

"It doesn't matter." Shin'ichi adjusted his collar.

He glanced and Benjiro, and for the first time completely focused, his eyes narrowing before sitting up.  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

Benjiro took offense.  
"Look, EXCUSE me if I-"  
"No. What is-" He understood and stood up, "You're attempting to learn Energybending aren't you?"

Hotaka shrunk.

Oh right…he was the one who recommended it.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I am."  
"It is my business! Look at your spirit levels! Do you have any idea how much you have lost?"

"I keep watch over him." Huyu assured, "I don't let him do more than he can handle."  
"It doesn't matter, I forbid you from continuing your studies." Shin'ichi was sincere.

"Forbid me? Are you kidding me? Who the hell you think you are? You can't tell me what I can and can't learn."  
"Your spirit isn't strong enough to sustain that sort of abilities without risking long term effects." He explained.

"If you managed it I can." Benjiro countered.

"Not even…" Hotaka cackled.  
"I have nine fold the amount of spiritual assistance you as well as the advantage of it being my main element."

"It's a disadvantage, but it's not like I've never overcame one of those before."  
"If you're having this much difficulties with the basics then it's not something I can permit."  
"I'm not having that much difficulties!" Benjiro was tired of being shown up.

He knew he needed to make his point.

Clearing his head and wiping away his emotion, he slowed his own heart rate

A blink of his eyes and there was the wall.

The block.

It was a swirl…preventing others from seeing.

It was a joke.

A distraction.

Meant to confuse those such as Huyu…but now…now he could see it.

He used his own energy to dart at Shin'ichi, to break into the wall, Shin'ichi recognized it easily but wasn't as adapt to other energybenders and took a second too long to prepare properly, his precaution thrown open by Benjiro, only Huyu, Hotaka and the two avatars actually understood that they weren't just having a staring match.

Shin'ichi re-established it in an instant, instead knocking a force back on Benjiro to throw him back.

"Don't even think about it." He warned.

Benjiro hit the far side couch with a thump, he narrowed his eyes and appeared prepare to strike back but Huyu held up his hand.  
"His energy isn't the only one that's off you know." He moved in front, facing Shin'ichi, "I thought it was strange. That Fire Lord…Suzume-"  
"Who I get to kill." Hotaka added it.

"-it was all…twisted." Huyu acted as if he said nothing, "As if someone messed with it. I saw bits of Benjiro's energy in him. Then I remembered that he's not the only one with that…specific form of energy. Taking away his bending was what I assumed, but I've heard that rumors that he's been a horrible prisoner, spitting fire at anyone who comes near the cell-"  
"Wait, what are you getting at?" Hotaka didn't know this part, though Shin'ichi kept his face straight.

Huyu shrugged.

"Just something's off. His energy has patches like Benjiro's does whenever he fails. That same….that same crookedness. And, I'm pretty sure I got a glimpse of a bit of…shadows in you right now is it? Those aren't connected, are they?" He gave him an interested look.

"If you're trying to inquire-"  
"Energybending is about the emotional and mental state of the user, their confidence, their strength, and their purity, no?" Aeka interrupted, "I imagine you didn't believe that you were putting yourself in such large danger when you accepted Mamoru-san." She reached into her pocket, pulling out her sunglasses again.

They stared at her.

"Clarify please?" Eita asked.

"Well, I believe we all know that, while he's not the sanest one around, he's used to being capable of overriding that with large confidence. Power, that's a given, but purity was your major off point. Yes in your soul, heart, you were pure, you've always done what you believe as the right thing, saving as many lives as you can but still finding your hand stained, it took the extra energy just to push passed that. Now, you've voided your own advantages with the shadows."  
…

Aeka sighed.  
"Mamoru said a shadow needs a soul to attach to, you became that soul for him, didn't you?" Huyu caught on.

"Wait…you can do that?" Benjiro asked.

"Yes, its harboring their burden, their power and existence in exchange for their abilities. But it's dark…dark stuff, like, selling your soul to the devil. Nothing that's ever forgiven. It's your soul sheltering the most unforgiving crimes; the cruelest of demons…that completely shot your purity level didn't it?" Aeka asked, "You tried to take the Fire Lord's bending, not realizing this, and you were nearly overwhelmed, it hurt you pretty badly, and you had to wait out the rest of the battles with recovery. Right?"

Shin'ichi put his hands in his pockets.

"Wait…you can't energy bend anymore?" Benjiro asked.

"You realize he just did right?" Hotaka reminded him, but had a look in his eye that said he didn't know about this issue.

"But not on the larger scale." Huyu asked.

"I don't believe I need to talk about any of this with any of you." Shin'ichi scolded them.

Benjiro chuckled, and then began to laugh.

"You sure you're not just jealous of me? That's why you don't want me to learn? Cause I'll surpass you?"

Shin'ichi narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm still not all that fond of you, watch your place." Shin'ichi warned.

He gave off a new aura…

One that made the others back up.

Benjiro didn't bait.

"You can't hold a grudge against me forever you know."  
"Don't go there." Hotaka coughed.

"You saved me. Your instinct told you to save me, when there was that…that confusion….you jumped to protect me because you need me. I didn't mean for it to end like how it did-"  
"Don't go there." Hotaka repeated.

"I'm sorry…I never meant for that to happen, and I know that Mamoru was your little brother…and that he meant a lot to you…I saw…what you guys went through…"  
"Oh hell shut up…" Hotaka was smiling despite the warning, wanting to see how this played out.

"I misjudged him, and I know that he was only ever trying to help you, and that-"  
Shin'ichi was supposed to have a pretty even temper.

Benjiro was the one who always went off at the littlest things.

But there were just some areas that you couldn't tiptoe around.

Shin'ichi's shadow darted at him, pinning him to the wall, Huyu jumped to his defense but was to slow, Benjiro gasping as a rope wrapped around his neck.

"Don't speak about him. Ever." He warned.

"H-Hey-" Benjiro began.

"You don't understand anything. Mamoru was right when he called you an outsider, when he said you were a fool." Shin'ichi's eyes became black, his fists curling, "You're a pest that just doesn't know how to shut up and stay in place."

"Shin'ichi…" Benjiro clawed at the hands around his throat, trying to push them off.

"Pathetic." He snarled, breathing deeply, "Just a liability."

"I-I'm sorry…I-I," he felt a word vomit, "I know what it's like you know! I know what it means to lose a brother!"  
Shin'ichi could not have frozen any more, Huyu, Hotaka and Aeka all making sure to gape at Benjiro.

Eita, Emi and Yuu…they all had the hunch.

And so they peered closer at this announcement.

The grip must have lightened, for Benjiro break free of the shadows.

"It's not the same. I mean…I was the younger sibling…and my memories of him are fuzzy… it's like they go in and out sometimes…as if something blocking it…" He touched his own head, "Sometimes I can't remember at all…for a long time I-I didn't even think of him. But more and more lately I've been getting glimpses…I think it's my avatar's spirit…since it's weakened it affects how I think…" He guessed.

_'I-impossible.'_ Shin'ichi didn't believe this.

That…was against all he'd been told…against all the agreements….against all logic.

"It's really odd….like it's just…there…but not…" He breathed, "He died when I was three...but…I mean…I know he was a good brother, and I remember that there was a void…like I wasn't old enough to know what happened, but just…knowing that there was something wrong, something always missing." He confessed, "He died because of me." He whispered, lower his head.  
Shin'ichi's eyes slightly widened, unable…to properly think of it.

"I can't even remember the official story…and I know that it was something that was meant to make me feel better…But I remember, I remember a man coming, trying to…trying to take me. And he just came to help me, defend me to make sure I was safe…and then…" Benjiro shook his head.  
It was all so blurry, going in and out.

Shin'ichi rubbed his head.

The story was switched.

Shin'ichi was the one who was kidnapped.

Who was killed.

No.

That's not right.

Benjiro was.

Benjiro disappeared because of him.

This…Benjiro shouldn't have any memory.

This was him.

This was him breaking passed the spirit's veil.

And that's how it was coming back.

If he remembers his brothers face…then Shin'ichi was screwed.

"Oh joy, visitors." Delun walked in with a pipe in his mouth and groceries in his hand, "Though I wish you would call before popping in my home such as this."

Shin'ichi took a glance at him, and backed off, Benjiro straightening.

Hotaka moved in front of Shin'ichi for protection.

"Technically, this house was bought with the money of the company, not just for you."  
"But all of you complained of the smoke... and said I could have it." He frowned, exhaling an entire cloud.

Hotaka coughed, waving the smoke away.

"Whatever, Takeshi wanted to make sure you were up-to-date on a few things."  
"Ah yes, Lijuan seemed to have a couple of concerning issues she wanted to discuss, and she said that Osamu was a bit confused, who heard that Samata and Naomi were waiting for orders." He waved his hand smirking, "This is what happens when we get distracted and miss our meetings."

It felt odd to watch Delun converse so easily about all of the names.

The names of people who literally tried to kill Benjiro…

"That's why I'm just getting everything straight." Shin'ichi pointed out.  
"Ah, well, we decided it would be easier if we instead chose to just have a quick check up. That way it can all be settled at once and save you some time." Delun sucked in an exceptionally sized breath of drugs.

"Good! Then we can just hang out here while you guys arrange that." Hotaka sat back down, kicking up his feet.

"Well yes it'd be better if you stay here for it; after all we do want to hear your voice."

…

"When is this meeting?" Shin'ichi raised his eye brow.

"In…oh I believe a half hour."

…

"No." Hotaka stood back up, "No No, I don't approve." He covered Shin'ichi again, "not right now."

"There was a majorities vote, not much I could say then."  
"I'd rather not." Shin'ichi rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly aware of every standing here.

It's always fun when people got to hear these kinds of conversations.

"Come now, it won't be longer than an hour, assuming Kaimu is capable of keeping on subject."

"It's too short of notice." Hotaka pointed out.

"We aren't going to hurt him." Delun assured.  
"I believe you. Completely." Hotaka blinked.  
"We are already curious because of how he responded to the hit on Benjiro, I'd be careful not to give them more reason to question him."

"Then I'm allowed to be-"  
"No, we just want Shin'ichi." Delun smiled.

Shin'ichi's breathing increased.  
"And why do we need to ensure this happens now?" He asked, "Why not arrange a proper one?"  
"With all the time restraints we're not sure if they'll be given the opportunity."

"You stay ten feet away and I will personally make sure of that." Hotaka warned.

"Ten feet?" Delun glanced at his walking room.

He backed up until his back was to the wall, giving them about seven feet.  
"Is this fine?" He asked.  
"Smart ass." Hotaka scoffed.  
"Oh no, you're supposed to say that when I do this." Delun snapped his fingers.

Shin'ichi's eyes rolled back and then shut, he rocked back, unconscious, Huyu caught him before he hit the floor, holding him in an awkward trust fall position.

Hotaka twitched, glancing back at Delun.  
"Really?"

"He looked like he could use a nap. Don't want him to be too tired." Delun waved off, "Besides, consider it a refresher. I am still of head with him, just not one to flaunt it quite so much." He moved to go into the kitchen.

"You coulda at least waited til he was already in the bedroom or something!" Hotaka tried to pick him up, but his back had other issues, he bit his lip when it twisted a wrong way.

Huyu smirked, "How bout I just move him to the back room?" He offered, lifting him and slinging him over his shoulder.

"H-hey wait-" Hotaka tried to catch up but found his spine just wasn't happy right now, he leaned forward and moaned, using the couch as a support.

"You're still pretty beat up aren't you?" Eita asked, Emi went to help him.

He pushed her away.

"When you get stabbed, yeah, kinda screws with you." He began to try to move down the hallway again.

Huyu came back, and then jerked Hotaka along side him, pushing him back into the living room, "Come on, your next." He pushed him along.

"H-hey easy." Hotaka had a terrible limp now.

"Only sixteen and he throws out his back." Benjiro chuckled.  
"I'm twenty and shut the hell up." Hotaka sat on the couch.

"Twenty?" Emi asked, "I thought you were nineteen?"

"Then a year passed. Now I'm twenty."

"When's your birthday?" Aeka tilted her head.  
"I thought you knew." He glanced at her in shock.  
She shook her head.

"Meh, not important now." Hotaka waved off.

"Oh come on, we d-" Benjrio began but Hotaka held up his hand.  
"If you say deserve to know I will kill you."  
"How you gonna catch me?" He stuck his tongue out.

"Lay down." Huyu ordered to Hotaka.  
"Whoa there sir, just whoa." Hotaka warned.  
"I'm going to try to heal you smart ass." Huyu pushed his head onto the pillow.  
"Oh hell no, don't even try it." Hotaka tried to sit up again.  
"Relax, you wanna be able to do more than just limp around like a bum don't you?"

"Izumi gives me a month and I'll be good." He countered.  
"Well I'll cut your time in half." He countered, "Take off your shirt."

"No drink first? Come on Huyu I thought you were a gentleman." Hotaka seemed to understand this had actual value to it, and obeyed, shrugging off the jacket first.  
Huyu had a few easy comebacks but held his tongue, deciding he didn't want to get into this with a demon.

Lifting his shirt of his head, he wrapped the ribbon around his arm and tied a loose knot.

"Man…how many scars did that guy have?" Eita asked.

"Hell lot more than I did, tell you that." Hotaka laid on his stomach, cringing when he felt Huyu sit next to him.

He'd grabbed a cup of water from the kitchen and coated his hands, placing it on the obvious stab scar on his lower back.

"C-cold!" Hotaka jumped but Huyu just pressed his second hand, exhaling to release energy into the skin.

"That's weird." Hotaka jerked again when he felt the flood.  
"Oh yeah, guess I never had to heal you before huh?" Huyu wasn't sure if he'd always waited for Benjiro to switch back anytime he'd helped them.

"Just feels odd…" He semi-relaxed, placing his head onto his arms.

"I'll go make some tea." Aeka moved awkwardly away, slinking into the kitchen.

"Make something sweet too. The puppet's gonna have a headache when he wakes up." He called out.

She gave a thumb up to say she understood.

* * *

Yelling.

Not the kid kind…but upset, of large displeasure, of someone who didn't get their way.  
Shin'ichi opened his eyes, his pulse louder than the screams, he pressed his face into the pillow, blocking it out.

His body was heavy….

Closing his eyes, he waited for the senses to fully return, aware he had at least another five minutes of immobilization.

Where was he...

It wasn't his room.

He knew that much from the scent the sheets had.

Or, perhaps that wasn't the sheets.

Maybe it was the air.

A smoke kind…

He felt his chest again, felt the unnecessarily large breath he took for each gasp of air.

His brain was just on overload is all.

A nap…a nap would help calm it down so much, but his body wasn't tired.

It knew it'd been resting, as far as it concerned he just had another headache.

He crinkled his toes when the nerves were reconnected, and he was aware that both his socks and shoes were still on.

Did he fall asleep like that?

Something broke, glass he wanted to say, a couple of rooms over.

More yelling but making out words wasn't possible yet.

He laid without much movement, allowing for each limb to find its muscles, he attempted to recount everything happened…but found things a bit blurry.

Once he was sure his feet would support, he pulled himself off the bed, glancing around the room; it had the look of a grandfather's….ancient stuff, dust coating it, horrid patterns that a blind man would have known to be a crime to match.

He walked dizzily out the room, aware the lively people were in what he'd assume the kitchen, adjacent to him.

Part of him expected to open the door and find Nao flinging herself on him in such a form that'd tip him over...

But that wasn't right.

This wasn't the mansion…neither the normal nor the summer one.

But the house was familiar.

Deluns…yes that was it.

Now…why…why was he here…

He pushed his way into the farthest back room, and found Emi the closest, glancing at him.  
Her mouth moved, there was a muffled noise that was the specific to her pitch in tone, but neither his ears nor voice was active yet, so he stared while her image fuzzed in and out.

Aeka was just behind her, pointing to the back room and then studying him more and then gave a sigh.

He rubbed his eyes, and slowly the words around him began to formulate sentences, just in time to see Hotaka glance at him.

He clapped his hands and then waved to make sure he had something to focus on, it helped and he rubbed his throat, aware Delun was smoking and the cloud was larger here.

The Prodigy just nudged his eyebrows in acknowledgement.

"Shin'ichi! What do you remember?" Hotaka must have repeated the question three or four times before it actually had meaning.

Shin'ichi blinked again, and then thought back.

"Uh….since I was about two I guess, give or take some splotchy issues because of the whole dimension travel issue." He answered.

"Shut up smart ass." Hotaka frowned, "I mean, what do you remember about the meeting?"

Shin'ichi stared at him.

"What meeting?" He asked.

"Delun I swear ima kill you!" Hotaka made a leap at him, only to be held back by Eita, who smacked the back of his head, "You break anything else and I swear I'll kill YOU." She threatened.

"Wait…what?" Shin'ichi was lost.  
"Hotaka said there was an issue with your bond, and completely freaked out because he couldn't fix it. Delun recovered and then said they wiped your memory of what they just discussed, so Hotaka's been having his tantrums." Huyu was hidden behind the table, on the floor cleaning up the glass shards.

"So…there was a meeting?" Shin'ichi asked, "Were they all here?"

"Nope." Aeka shrugged, she grabbed a plate of brownies and brought it to him.

He looked at her, curious, then shrugged and took one.

"Then…"  
"You got a headache?" Hotaka asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He took a bite, and then sighed, "Got it."

"In my defense I didn't propose the idea." Delun defended.

"Did you vote in favor?" Hotaka crossed his arms.

…

"I thought it would make things interesting." He was honest.  
Hotaka had a fist he needed to plant in the airbender but instead exhaled, flaring his nostrils.

"Can I assume this was decided to analyze my behavior to each situation and from there you will decide where I stand as far as loyalty goes?" Shin'ichi asked.

A nod.

Shin'ichi chewed, swallowed, and then agreed.

"Very well then." It wasn't as though he had much of an option.

Accept their voice.

Decisions that can't be fought shouldn't be challenged.

Whatever they chose as their victories.

Besides, they wouldn't find anything wrong with his attitude. In details he did have a bit of a mouth and opinion they disliked, but his goals were on the right track. They assisted and ran parallel to theirs.

Of course…being cocky had put him in a bad situation before.

There was pause, and then a far too distinctive sound filled the void.

Shin'ichi went stiff where Huyu gave an angry huff, rubbing his head.  
"Again?" He asked.

Benjiro was the only one missing, leaving little question who was making the noise.

"Oh I gotta see this." Hotaka pushed passed them, making his way to the boy's room.

Shin'ichi took a double look when he saw him walk. He caught Huyu's wrist as he strided by.

"He…was limping when we got here…wasn't he?" He had to double check.

Huyu was cruel.

Putting on his most serious and bewildered face, he stared at him.

"Why would he be limping?" He asked.

Shin'ichi's confused face was priceless, clearly working out things in his head.  
"So your arms feeling better then?" Huyu added on, nudging his head towards his limb.

Shin'ichi paused, glancing at his palm, "Wait…my arm?"

"Senpai!" Aeka frowned at him, squeezing passed the two, "Be nice!" She demanded.

Shin'ichi was still thinking, and then rubbed his head, "God damnit don't do that!" He stormed out, Huyu laughing.

Hotaka was shaking his head right near the door, withholding laughs at this image.

Benjiro, playing the piano.

Aeka was closer, sighing as she listened with her eyes closed. Shin'ichi was frozen when he just saw him, recognizing the piece immediately, Mozart's Sonata in C, K 545.

Not necessarily one of the most difficult pieces, but still much more than he expected to ever see.

His fingers were…much like his, now that he examined them.  
They were thicker, like their fathers, unusually rounded and slightly crooked pinkies…but they were long.

They were definitely made for the instrument.

He wasn't looking, eyes dazed off as he played, the piece no doubt memorized as the back of his hand, Shin'ichi couldn't avert his eyes .

"He plays anytime he gets a head ache or is stressed out." Huyu said, "He's actually not that bad all considering."  
Not that bad was the understatement.

He ended early, skimming through the last notes before glancing at every staring at him.

"If I pass round a hat will you start putting in donations?" He felt like a street performer.  
Aeka gave him a brownie instead.

He figured that was just as good.

"Well well well, I didn't know you could play." Hotaka knocked on the cover.

He glanced at Shin'ichi

Benjiro shrugged.

"I was kinda slow at learning it, didn't actually sit down and try until I was like ten. Still prefer the guitar though, you can get some serious music outta that." He smirked.

Ten.  
Seven years after…

Shin'ichi couldn't always write things off…

Benjiro was only three when he left.

That's right.

Only three….so much can happen….there was eleven years he was missing.

"You play?" He asked Hotaka.

That earned a large laugh, one beyond what Mamoru's body should be seen doing.

"Nah, see while those classes were goin on I chose to doin something productive, like killin people for money and all." He folded his arms.

Because…that is what he would prefer to do rather than play piano.

Benjiro didn't even want to go there.

Huyu shook his head.

"So, when'd you learn? You were faster than him right? Or did you help try to teach him?" Huyu asked Shin'ichi softly.

Shin'ichi gave him a look that said he was going to shoot him.

Hotaka rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the newbie.

Simple slip ups like that, you can't just say whatever you think otherwise you'd be screaming to the rest of the world that the two were related.  
Luckily Benjiro didn't seem to hear, instead turning back and closing his eyes, hands hovering over the keys.

Another piece that was distinct, Claude Debussy's Reverie.

This piece was surely more on the challenging side; one that he didn't imagine Benjiro would be talented enough of knowing.

It was grace, slow, mild, meant to give images of peace, of calm. Solem, in a sense, but growing on you to imagine perhaps something larger, a grey tone that ran with a beat of rain, that would demand a larger pressure, sudden chords struck with intensity before weighing out again. Of clouds, drifting, some white, some darker, some of a storm.

"When'd you get the piano?" Hotaka asked Delun.

"Oh…a few months ago. I thought it'd be a nice addition to this room. I was right; it really goes well with the borders and wall paper." He gave a light headed sigh.

"You don't know how to play do you?" Hotaka asked.

"Not a single key." He didn't believe that had any issues on it.

Aeka swayed her head, listening to the music, she thought of Mamoru's playing.

Part of her wondered if Hotaka would be able to now.

Muscle memory on the fingers.

Would that still apply?

Well, it wasn't as if she would ask him to attempt.

Hotaka would just laugh at the thought…

"You need to work on your transitions, your left hand holds the notes about an eighth of a beat longer than your right, it messes up the pacing." He folded his arms.

Benjiro stopped when he started on the criticism, ogling him.

Shin'ichi walked closer, "Your shoulders and wrists are also too tense, that's probably what's making you sound so generic. "

Benjiro cracked his knuckles, not appreciating that insight.  
"And you're a pro piano playing too huh?" he asked.

"I'm a prodigy at everything I do." Shin'ichi dismissed with a smirk.  
"I think I'm going to go and sketch the landscape a bit, Shin'ichi would you like to join me?" Yuu countered, catching that bluff.  
"You guys have to see him draw a house. I swear he still puts the sun in the corner." Hotaka began to crack up at the thought.

"I do not!"

"Right you graduated to the little circle with spikes right? Still making those amazing stick figures?" He teased.

"Alright alright, not at everything." Shin'ichi growled, "But I dare you to question my skills with the piano." He glared at Hotaka.  
Hotaka held up his hands in surrender.  
"I hear you talking but I want to see some evidence." Benjiro stood up, offering Shin'ichi the bench.

Aeka studied Shin'ichi carefully.

And then caught the flash of the key.

His shadow moved before him.

Mamoru.

She couldn't tell if he was forcing Shin'ichi to move…or just giving him that extra push he needed.

He cracked his neck as he sat down, and while the others may believe it to be scan over the keys, Aeka knew it was absolute terror running through his mind.

Shin'ichi knew the keys. The sharps and flats, middle c, d, e, f, g, a,b, back to c…he knew each note, the keystroke, what it would sound like…he knew enough music sheets, he memorized dozens, from Old McDonald to works of Beethoven. He had played them a million times…he had taught them…

His fingers hovered of the keys momentarily, both Hotaka and Aeka watching in the closest element, every move to each breath.

His fingertips touched the first key, not hard enough to force a sound, but enough to feel the cover, warm from Benjiro's round.

He thought back to it.

When he was able to withstand it….when playing was a regular duty.

When his world was sane.

That was along time ago.

That was back…

When they were safe.

He wanted to slap his younger self for believing such lies, for being so naïve.

Closing his eyes, he didn't think he could do this.

This was him…when he was weak.

_'This time, please just follow me.'_

He heard his brothers voice, felt as if a reassuring pat on the shoulders, and his wrists began to move without consent.

Again, it was the same song, the same score, he followed the exact pattern, and hearing the notes, hearing the rhythm flow from so close, to know that each touch had an effect, that every movement had a result…the simplest of strokes could make the song or break it, of how to hold it, of how delicate the piece truly was. To give off the projection.

His subconscious remembered it, piece by piece, note by note, he didn't realize Mamoru had released his hold, that it was now him, his hands were moving. They were the ones creating the music.

The silence around them was the evidence of his work, of his gift.

Aeka couldn't help but compare.

Mamoru and Benjiro, they were excellent, marvelous. A performer's description of perfect.

But Shin'ichi.

It was flawless, from timing to movement, his shoulders at ease as he slowly rocked to ensure reach of the entire keyboard, his fingers light enough to press the key yet dart to the next, pressing on the peddles from time to time…

It was what was meant to be pure, at pace of a metronome he could hear.

He could almost feel it, the beat of his heart being the measure, pulsing through his fingers, reminding him when to change to the next step.

His father taught him this piece….and he taught it to Mamoru…

He had been…he had been twelve when he showed it to him…Mamoru was having issues with bullies and needed a break, a calming, relaxing outlet.

That's right.  
Mamoru was bullied….bullied to the point that he would come back in tears…

Scratches and bruises….he'd always push through.

He never once asked him for help.

He never turned to Shin'ichi, never looked at him with those large eyes and plead for him to make them stop.

He took it…never reporting it or fighting back.

Just accepting it…

Mamoru taking the fall…being pushed around.

He was always taking the fall…always helping him even if…and he couldn't even stop bullies…

He wouldn't even step in to say stop that…

His fingers twitched, making a slip, his pinky hit the G when it was meant to be an A and both of his hands froze.

Mid song, no slow end or balance in the keys, he just stared at the keyboard, everyone else pausing in uncertainty.

He had a glossy look, off for a moment, rethinking his decisions…considering…everything.

How he treated him…how…how he saw him.

He already knew how much he'd wronged him…

How…terrible of a brother he'd truly been….but…

"Hey! Decide you were supposed to be chargin us or something?" Hotaka slapped the back of his head to wake him up.

Shin'ichi lifted his head.

"I messed up." He confessed.

Benjiro face palmed.

"C'mon! You just said you're a pro and don't know you're supposed to play through the mistakes! I mean, what'd you do? it sounded fine to me!" He said.

Shin'ichi stood from the bench, deciding he was done….

Done with….this.

"Hotaka, did you inform them of the gathering yet?" He dodged the situation.

They understood that it wasn't going to do much good to pursue further…

"Oh right we did come here for a reason huh? Hotaka rubbed his chin.

Shin'ichi sighed.

"Must I do everything?" he grumbled.

"Meeting?" Huyu asked.

"Yes, there's going to be a…celebration for the end of the war. A dance, dinner the usual." He began walking back into the living room.  
"The…usual?" Benjrio asked.

"Well pretty much everyone any importance is invited, kings, presidents, senators, generals, those nobles who think it's still the Zuko era, you know, snobs." Hotaka added, following him.

"Uh…wait…and-"  
"The Avatars, Masters and Prodigies will be the guests of honor." Shin'ichi explained.

He grabbed his coat, which had fallen to the couch at some point…and took an envelope out of his pocket, "It's an A list type of event, ballroom formal, I cannot emphasize enough how important it is that all of you dress and act appropriately." He handed it to them.

Benjiro took it.

"So, what you want us to wear some slacks and dress shirt?" He asked.

"Yeah I can't trust them not to ruin this…Delun, can you please arrange for some people to take them out before to buy the proper attire as well as some people to make sure they are prepared properly beforehand?" He requested.

"Oh I'm sure I can find something." He waved off.

Benjiro had a feeling this would be more painful than the pressure of the invasion.


	121. A Night of Royalty

**A Night of Royalty  
**

* * *

**June 2nd, 2011**

* * *

More lights.

Benjiro questioned how it was that he wasn't blinded yet by all the flashes, he adjusted his suit. The grey tuxedo was stiffer than being tied with rope; he didn't think he could lift his arms above his shoulder with all the starch this must have been pressed with. White collard shirt with a slightly darker vest and tie beneath tie, he swore it was a hundred degrees in the outfit itself, the weather outside only multiplied it by ten.

He pulled out the neckline to give himself more move room, failing.

His hair was slicked to the side, showing meant to show off his face, which had been brushed over quickly with a bit of cover up to smooth out his skin; the lady who helped him said he was certainly growing out of his odd phase.

Not that it meant anything to him anymore.

The Ball was at the Fire Nation palace, all the cars and animals outside the gates with an impossibly long red carpet stretching from the front of the estate to the doorways; lines of people moving to go inside while the paparazzi were stuck behind red rope barriers, stretching out with microphones and cameras to get even the smallest of words from them.

Some of the guests would stop by and give them a proper amount of their time, posing for pictures, signing autographs…

He was in the middle of the runway, like an idiot, walking stiffly to the end, aware at least every person and their dog was trying to get him to move even an inch closer so they could make eye contact.

Don't make any.

That was just setting up for disaster.

Never trust journalists.

Halfway down the line he spotted a familiar face, finally, though it was disguised through a mask of upper class influence.

Giving an interview for good measure, her dress was simply one that would only fit her. Tight across the torso in a radiating pink colored red, there was a green pattern that appeared to branch as a tree would in different forms and directions. The bottom of the dress was puffed out, a deep red with a translucent sparkly pink veil over the fabric, a true dress for the '_Princess of Masters'_, as nicknamed by the press.

Hair done up in a single loose bun with the bangs clipped pushed to the side and clipped in style, it was a rare moment when her brown eyes were radiating in the joy he recalled from previous times.

Just a bit of cosmetics, mascara to emphasize her eyes and pink lip gloss, it was clear they did whatever they could to make her appear the cute and innocent.

Beside her was her trusty partner in crime, the auburn hair gelled back and down for professional appearance, in an orange suit himself, anything of lesser color too dull for him.

They were holding hands, pretending to be a couple.

He knew that was the choice everyone else made.

Shin'ichi had told them it'd be safer that way.

After all, considering their status…and appearances…..it was easier to give off the idea that they were all already taken.

Don't have to deal with fans in THAT area.

Only Benjiro decided he didn't want a fake date…

He honestly didn't think he had anyone even if he was to role play…

Aeka did a spin, no doubt playing up the card as much as she could.

Always the adorable role…

Without watching to ensure he'd remained on his straight path, his footsteps became slanted, and as he looked up he made contact with a reporter, who was within speaking distance, she called him too many times with waves…he couldn't walk away without being jerk of the event.

She had dirty blonde hair clipped up, black rimmed glasses with a red suit, not his first choice in designer clothing but it certainly made her stand out.  
"Avatar Benjiro, how have you been spending your time since your success against the Fire Lord?" She asked, a microphone practically kissing his mouth.

Huh.

More of a personal question.

He didn't see those too often

"Well…training I guess. Just because I managed to stop one guy doesn't mean the others hold off." He shrugged.

Wait did that make him seem as though a workaholic?

Did that give off the idea that there were other threats?

He wanted to back track, but didn't believe he could without drawing even more attention to it.

"Have you had any regrets when it comes to your decisions about allowing the Fire Lord to live?" She didn't seem to need elaboration of it.

No need to think there.

"No. The Fire Nation is going to be restored under new guidance of their elected leaders. There would have been no pure sense in killing the Fire Lord."  
"What about as settlement for all those deaths he's caused?"

"Just killing him would have been too quick. If we want revenge then we ought to let it be carried out through the judicial system of the land." This topic he could easily work his wording around.

"What's your opinion of Avatar Shin'ichi being nominated as one of the possible leaders for the Fire Nation."  
Now that struck a nerve.

Did he have the guts?  
Was he in place to say anything?

What were they expecting?

Him to promote?

Wearing a "Vote Shin'ichi" hat and shirt?

Or for him to demand that there was no place for an avatar in politics such as that?

That he was to petition the minimizing of power allowed…

He was the avatar actually known for taking out the Fire Lord.

Even if it wasn't really him.

His word meant a lot…

But not backing Shin'ichi…that would have so much effect…

Yet throwing his opinion around in this subject had too much possible harm.

"No comment." He muttered, and began to walk away.

"Avatar Benjiro!" Her voice demanded him to spin around, glancing at her, she lowered the microphone.

"Off the record?" She fixed her glasses.

So there wouldn't be any evidence…nothing to say he was against him.

It was very simple.

Just tell her that it was the worst possible idea.

Influence one voter.

"Off the record?" He repeated.

If there was a tape recording or video or anything he was screwed.

She nodded.

He sucked on his lip.

Legally she couldn't post any of this then…nothing said now could be his responsibility.

But did he still have confidence to say this…

"I think-"  
"Well well, can't trust him walking in a straight line without getting caught up in interviews hmm?" Huyu put his arm around his shoulder and gave a pretend strangle on his neck.

Of course, Huyu was dressed only as Huyu would.

Completely white tuxedo, his hair spiked up in it's natural colorless color, it truly emphasized the darkness of his skin and made the color of his hazel eyes pop.

"Master Huyu!" The reporter clicked back on the microphone, obviously feeling she'd hit the jackpot.

Perhaps it was just Benjiro's imagination, but he was sure there was the smallest amount of blush radiating off her cheeks now.

"I do hate to steal your front page story, however there is a bit of an event going on inside, we wouldn't want to miss it." He winked at her, her face giving the easy melt the other girls always resulted to.

Huyu pulled him away, back to the easy center line.

"Gotta save you from everything him?" He thumped his head.

Benjiro rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry…"  
"Shin'ichi did say we should avoid all interactions with people as possible remember?" Emi joined Huyu's side, he offered her arm and she accepted.

Now she was a sight.

A silk silver dress, hugging her body in ever curve, it fell to her ankles, showing her feet in priceless sandals, flat because of her natural height.

The golden hair was pulled into a fishtail braid that swept down her waist, a ribbon swirled in for decoration with a flower pin next to her ear.

Her face had just the hint of blush, red lipstick, as well as a fancy eye-shadow shade that made sure to darken her eyes and drag attention.

Benjiro glanced at the two, and walked slightly faster, not completely comfortable with the idea of being around them.

They were the couple…

Last thing he wanted was a picture of the three of them titled, "_Avatar third wheel"._

Aeka and Kenji finished, and for good measure, skipped the rest of the way down to the front door.

Still the kids of the group.

Benjiro shook his head, and then heard a larger commotion.

There were points and screams, all the attention shifted from who was walking to who was arriving.

He turned slowly, watching as some of the journalists made a break to the middle of the carpet to get the best picture possible.

A limousine pulled up, flashes caught everything from the license plate to the car tire; the chauffer came around front, taking off his hat before opening the door.

The passenger closest to this side stepped out first.

Fresh black- whatever was equivalent to Italian in the world- shoes, slacks that didn't know the definition of a crease, over was a matching dark jacket with a grey collared shirt beneath a golden vest and tie, he stepped out and lifted his head to the camera flashes.

Hair pushed to the side, he chose without glasses, his eyes appearing slightly larger for the event with an all too cocky face.

Shin'ichi always had to be the man of the event.

He fixed his tie, and then turned to help out his guest.

Her dress was not the color gold, but the mineral itself. Pure in quality with a shimmer in every direction it fell, covering her black heels, it was loose, free moving that slid off her hips and then hid the shape of her legs in a form that Emi's couldn't manage.

She accepted his hand and stood up, the top of the dress a strapless to emphasize quite decent cleavage though she wore a wrap around her lower upper arms for decency.

Black eye liner, a gold base, light brown at the crease and dark brown outer portion, lip color to match her radiating, lightly tanned skin. The only detail preventing the flawless title was a small birth mark beneath her right eye.

Her black hair was pulled back into a unique updo, the two front strands in her face and looped back to the clip.

Eyes a light brown, they had an impossible sparkle to them, a glimmer of joy. Perhaps…it was a shock to all of them because it wasn't Nao.

Yet this girl was certainly a challenger to her beauty.

She was tall, about five foot eight, with the three inch heels she was only a couple inches short of Shin'ichi's six foot one.

Pictures after pictures, every step had to have a play by play.

"You ever seen her before?" Huyu asked Benjiro, referring to the history he'd seen in the spirit world.

Benjiro shook his head.

"Maybe he paid an actress or something." They did…complement each other ridiculously, and she walked as a goddess, fluid in every motion, making it appear easy.

They almost forgot to look as the next couple followed them out.

A black, purple pinstriped suit, violet bow tie…fixing his hair would have been too much effort to fix up, so, of course it was down in its bed head fashion, though it didn't divert from the formality in any manner.

It was his date that everyone watched with interest.  
Perhaps it was being surrounded by well over five foot five individuals, but there was the definite impression of being small, though she was thick boned and her arms were shaped slightly by the muscles….

It was a single strap, forest green colored, higher cut than most dresses before wrapping surprisingly tight, emphasizing her flat stomach while cascading down straight in a blanket of skirt to her feet, a first-rate bracelet around both of her wrists and two matching arm bands on her upper arm, matching golden chain and earrings. It was unique; the top covered her chest to add a bit of discretion while it was very clear she had a more than exceptional cup size.

Her hair was a bob cut, straight cut and glistening from a fresh wash, it was parted to the left with the stray strands clipped in place,

Lips a bright pink with brown tones in around her shining green eyes, thinly plucked eyebrows and thick eyelashes.

They didn't get quite the same attention as Shin'ichi did, who was now having a practically a Congo line of press behind him and a wave in front.

But they did take attention, yet they didn't offer the same welcome atmosphere as Shin'ichi's professional smile did.

In fact neither of the two smiled; instead they talked amongst themselves, commenting on something and at most snickering when a group came close.

Benjiro imagined Hotaka was telling the girl how he planned to murder them and her explaining why that was too quick.

"Wow." Huyu couldn't stop staring at the girl, his eyes transfixed on her more than anyone, "She looks beautiful."  
He never…never even thought of her in that light…

And now to see her…he couldn't catch his breath.

Benjiro was about to ask how he knew her…

And then saw a thin scar right next to her eyebrow, and dropped his mouth.

* * *

"Well well well, never thought I'd see a man look so good in white." Nao purred next Huyu when they entered the palace, people roaming about without true purpose.

Her outfit was everything expected of the master.

A long, leather dress, holster top that showed so much of her breasts Huyu wondered how they didn't pop out, low back, and a slit on the skirt, offering a lot of leg, hidden only by her trademark knee-length heeled boots, even higher, around four inches, for today's occasion.

"I thought we agreed to keep civil?" He asked.

She tsked her teeth.

"My oh my, seems I've forgotten basic code of etiquette. Perhaps you should refresh my memory." She leaned close.

Her makeup was considerably light, a hint of mascara on her eyes and red lipstick, there wasn't the usual thick coat of eye shadow and liner, it made her eyes appear quite a bit larger than he recalled, though her lips still remained to be the plump center of attraction on her face.

She was wearing a wig, her actual hair, which shouldn't be any longer than barely below her shoulders, was pinned up in two high pigtails that gave the appearance of mini-pom-poms, the extension was longer and flowed down her back, appearing to make the hair cut in layers; he liked the look.

She had a good face for long hair…but maybe he just preferred something you could run your fingers through.

"My dear I would certainly like to teach you a thing or two, however I do have a date to consider." He touched underneath her chin before flashing a flirtatious smile.

"Oh come now, I wouldn't thought Emi was a sharing person?" She came even closer to him.

"Are you sure you're not just being greedy?" He asked.

"Well perhaps I should try just giving you a little something instead then." Touching his jacket, she pressed her chest against him, leaning upward.

This was a joke to them…seeing which would call it off first.

Emi sighed.

She thought he had moved passed this.

"Might I remind you two that we are in public?" Yuu walked up with a smile.

His suit was a standard black one, quite plain actually…he did tie his hair back into a miniature ponytail to keep clear of his face.

"I think you two oughta just swap, let those to be the dates and go back to pg-13 land over there." Benjiro grumbled, hands in his pocket.

"Oh but he's certainly fine too don't you think?" Nao switched back to Yu;, leaning close and kissing his cheek, "We used to spend soooo much time together before he switched sides. It's just nice to see a male hair cut on him though." She played with end of the ponytail.

Yuu didn't seem to care, this being his previous routine.

"Well we'll catch up later, I see a free martini bar and I still have fake ID's." She pulled her date along,

Yuu followed without much resistance.

* * *

Eita couldn't stop staring at herself in the mirror.

She was waiting for it to melt off.

All this make up….the dress, the jewelry.

It made her skin crawl…the heels ; the hair…she wanted to just tear it all off and beat up someone for making her wear it.

She rubbed her arms, feeling goose bumps for being talked into this, there were so many people who ended up taking her pictures…

She'd never be able to live those down.

"Now now, you're supposed to at least pretend to be pretending to have a good time." Hotaka touched her shoulder, a devil smile of mockery.

"I'll kick your ass in front of all these people ya know." She hissed.

"Unfortunately for you I'm well enough that I could take the likes of you, " He leaned close to her ear, "But Shin'ichi gets pretty pissy when somethin goes wrong in these kinds of things, and I'd rather not hear an ear full later." He brought his other hand around, revealing a drink for her.

It looked like Champaign, but she guessed it was apple cider from smell.

He had another for himself, taking a sip while waiting for her to take the second.

She stared at it.

"What you tryin to be a gentleman? That aint your image ya know." She accepted, bringing it to her lips.  
"Hmmm, last I checked you aren't exactly in character today either." He skimmed her over.

She curled her fists.

He chuckled, "Relax, it's a nice change."

She glared at him.

"Who'd you kill?" She asked.

He was in TOO good of a mood.

"No one but I knocked out one of the Southern Tribe's guard and stuck him in the closet so they'll freak out." He admitted, "If they take longer than thirty minutes to find him then he'll probably have died from blood loss. Hungry?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Right, cause that's staying under the radar." She growled, "I don't understand how Shin'ichi puts up with you, Hotaka."

He glanced around.  
"Ah yes, Hotaka, a fine young man he was, not right in the head but certainly the best assassin around. But still, don't mistake me for him. I'm Shin'ichi's younger, emo, brother, Mamoru, try to remember that."

She glanced at him, remembering that the world didn't see Hotaka…

Right.  
Living as another person.

She didn't want to think of it, and chose instead to chug down the drink.

"Thirsty much?" Iwao walked up, Izumi at tail.

She wore a sapphire mermaid dress, with spaghetti strap sleeves underneath a black jacket, her curly hair pinned to look nearly poodle like, falling back down partially around her shoulders. Her face, blue eye-shadow, deep brown lips lipstick, it brought out her brown eyes fairly well, a stunning sight.

"You guys hidin out from the crowd?" Hotaka asked.

"They keep showin up and talkin to us like they know us… repeating stories from the tabloids and all…it's creepy." Iwao rolled his eyes.

He chose a dark brown jacket and pants combination with a blue vest that matched Izumi's dress, hair still too short to have much of an option with decorating purposes.

Hotaka made a pft sound.  
"It's worse when you don't' know what the hell they're talkin bout…I swear if I hear another story about how Mamoru did such a good deed for helping them I will kill somebody."

"Oh come on, I thought you were some prince, shouldn't you be used to this kind of stuff?" Iwao pointed out.

"There's a reason I ran away ya know." Hotaka folded his arms.

"Not because you were going insane?" Eita asked.

"Oh shush." Hotaka growled, finishing his drink.

"Dear god, someone save me from all these people…" Benjiro popped up behind Eita, trying to keep his face hidden.

"Getting overwhelmed with people who find it '_such an honor'_ to meet you'?" Hotaka guessed.

"I don't know anyone!" He was sure he was sweating through this jacket now.

"Oh relax, soon you learn not to give a damn bout them." Hotaka encouraged.

Benjiro moaned, giving a sigh.

"And yet Shin'ichi's just right at home with everyone…." Iwao watched him, greeting practically every individual, having four to five minute conversations…making them laugh, making an impression.

Benjiro got tired just thinking of that.

"I'll give the guy credit for that…I get worn out dealing with not even a quarter of the room." Iwao rotated his shoulders.  
"And just think," Hotaka placed his empty cup on a passing waiter, Eita following, "This is just formalities for beginning, we still have the dance and then the dinner, and then speeches…"

"Ima be dead by the end of this…" Benjiro gave up.

"Well, we should only have like ten more minutes of this waiting around."  
"Then the dance?" Iwao asked, sounding even less enthusiastic.

"It's easy, count your steps and just follow everyone else." Hotaka advised.

"And you know-" Benjiro began but Eita answered for him.

"Prince?" She reminded.

Oh, right, small details.

…

…

"So…why…" Iwao pointed between the two, hoping for an explanation.

Eita shrugged.  
No answer.

…

…

…

"So about that awkward silence." Hotaka coughed.

"Excuse me, Mamoru," Another person decided to jump into their conversation.

Hotaka reacted naturally well, glancing as if the name actually belonged to him.

"Hm?" He glanced, "What Lien?" He offered a name for the others.

It was Shin'ichi's date.

She had her arms folded at her center, a small smile curving on her lips as she spoke.

"Shin'ichi requests you not harm another guard with the guests, or at least do a better job of hiding the body so they will either find it immediately or not at all." She seemed a bit too used to delivering these messages, "As well that you make an effort to give proper time to the crowd. He doesn't want you to ruin his image." She had the assertiveness to say that you ought to do what she said, but the mildness to make you believe that it was actually just what you were thinking…

"Busted." Eita smirked.

Hotaka rolled his eyes.

"Oh whatever…" He growled, "Tell him I'll appease them at the dinner instead, now I get a break."  
She nodded her head and glanced at the others.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you of, Iwao, Izumi and Benjiro, I am Lien." She bowed formally.

Iwao and Izumi glanced at each other.

"How do you-"  
"Shin'ichi tells me all about you, though I know he hasn't mentioned me. I'm afraid he's still a bit shy with our relationship sometimes."  
"You're…relationship?" Benjiro asked.

He took a drink from a passing tray and began to sip.

"She's his fiancé." Hotaka glanced at them in shock.

Did they not know?  
Benjiro began to choke, coughing in hacks to make sure it didn't go down the wrong tube.

"His fiancé?" Iwao repeated, even Izumi was mouthing that.

Lien nodded, "We've been engaged for the three years." She smiled.

They were the award winners for unsmooth hint droppers, all six eyes' sliding to Nao, who had her hands wrapped around a stiff back Yuu; laughing at some nobleman's joke.

"Wait…and…this whole time…" Benjiro spoke slowly.

"Well, we were supposed to get married as soon as he turned eighteen, however there was so much business and political issues, we had to keep postponing. And then there came the assassination attempts…and now with his nomination, there isn't much time to even consider planning." She touched her hair, "But I believe it's for the best. I'm sure he's not quite prepared to make that big of a step yet."

They were still stumped on the idea.

"Ok…now…you said fiancé…you mean…"  
"It's an arranged marriage; now put your head back on and stop being stupid numb nuts." Hotaka looked at them.

"I think they coulda gotten that far." Eita punched him.  
"But…" Iwao again looked at Nao.

Lien laughed.

"I know all about him and Nao, if that's what you're worried about." She had a cheerleader giggle, "I've actually met her on multiple occasions. Shin'ichi runs all the girls he's been with by me, even the ones he doesn't remember the name of, it keeps our relationship free of lies." She assured.

…  
"You're…ok…with…" Benjiro rubbed his head.

"We were told we'd wed since we were kids…I was barely sixteen and to be honest wasn't much for the idea. It's only so we can conjoin our organization, have a stronger tie with the family connections and increase our stocks." She assured, "We agreed to keep an open relationship so we wouldn't be too pressured by all of the worries that come with the commitment issues. We just make sure that at important events such as this we're the genuine couple the rest of the world likes to see."

Benjiro wasn't sure if they had found the secret to a successful relationship or were just plain stupid and a bit offensive to the actual name.

Lien looked back to Shin'ichi, who was talking to Water Tribe traditionalist, in bulky robes with long hair and beads.

"Oops, it's a chief, I think I ought to go hold his hand through this one." She waved good bye and returned to Shin'ichi's side.

…

"Ima go get air." Eita was feeling claustrophobic with all the people crowding in.

She moved off, disappearing into the crowd, Hotaka had a feeling it was partially his duty as an escort to follow, but really didn't want to.

* * *

Eita felt like her dress was too tight, suffocating her waist, she pulled at the cloth to give more breathing room but found the fabric stubborn.

She had cut through the kitchen and out the back door, it was cool.

So close to the water, this part of the Fire Nation must have never reached higher than eighty degrees, not even in the summer.

Her feet already sore, she undid the straps of her heels and took them off, holding them in her right hand while pushing back her hair.

The press wasn't allowed on the grounds past the banisters; she wouldn't be caught by an nosy journalists or blinded by the camera.

A sigh.

She hated people.

Even if these were in terms her fellow natives, not just some aliens, it wasn't her kind of people.

These were the noble ones, the leaders, preppy people that she wanted to slap.

She didn't even know why she agreed to come.

Hotaka did a fair enough job to make sure that this wasn't unbearable…

They had a mutual respect for one another.  
Whenever the four aliens of the group went off in foreign world talk, she was left in the awkward corner.

After she discovered Hotaka, they occasionally discussed their own topics.

Nothing in detail or fancy.

He wasn't one to open up, nor did she have much interest in talking about her own past.

In fact…most of the time it was just throwing insults at each other while poking fun at the sore spots.

Nothing deep at all.

Just too very annoyed people who could nag to the other.

Perhaps that's why she assumed it would be just as easy here…a similar situation, just larger groups.

She walked farther out, her feet skimming the grass before being tickled by cloth, as she rounded the side she caught a glimpse of others.

There was a cluster of them, about ten or fifteen just hanging outside, talking, guests based off their clothing.

But…why would they be out here?

There as a wall and half blocking them, far enough that she couldn't hear them properly, particularly because of all the noise inside, but how they acted caught her attention.

Why were guests outside anyways?

Half men, half women, around mid- twenties, all wearing hideously bulky robes, traditionalists.

She moved closer, aware they were looking about for a trespasser, Eita had the advantage being in the blind spot.

One began to strip, she turned away, and then saw that he had clothing underneath.

A black unitard, complete with a hood to pull over his face, leaving only his lower jaw visible.  
The clothing allowed them to hide their extra layer...Eita nodded her head, understanding.

He talked with the group a few more minutes and then disappeared, running off somewhere with a small backpack he had hidden in the push.

Eita didn't have a good feeling about them.

She glanced back at the door.

Turn back in and go tell the others?

No…they'll probably just laugh her off about the fact that she had the nerves to spy on someone.

It wasn't anything, she was just being paranoid.

But…would they?

There had been some pretty freaky stuff with the group.  
Surely this wouldn't be out there.

They…they may come out to try and investigate.

When she saw them branching off, she decided that following was her only option, not wanting to lose their trail.

* * *

Despite the fact that Benjiro was the one who was officially credited with ending the war, he seemed quite a bit second rated in comparison to Shin'ichi, the prince of the evening.

Even as the dance began, they invited Shin'ichi as he entered the room; the glancing for Benjiro was a _'oh yeah, guess you're important too' _thought.

Not that it mattered.

It was the ballroom; Benjiro's knowledge of even the movement-of-the-feet-awkward-shuffle was beyond saving he lacked a partner as well, deciding to sit it out with ease.

Shin'ichi and Lien, of course, were rehearsed and beyond professional; Huyu and Emi attempting, and partially managing, to keep within the beat of the music. Hotaka off to the side gulping down Champaign as though an alcohol. Yuu was trying to keep within friends zone hand placement and distance while Nao would move in and begin touching him manors of questionable intention for amusement.

Iwao and Izumi were next to Hotaka, choosing to talk rather than join the crowd, they only ever seemed comfortable with one another .

And then Kenji and Aeka….doing whatever the heck they wanted. At times it was spinning, at times it was the robot….some breakdancing on Kenji's part with Aeka giggling or her jumping up and down to her own music, everyone in the group just wrote them off as an delightful couple too childish to understand anything, leaving them in their own corner.

As the song changed, it was announced that you were to change partners, dance with a lady you had not asked to the event.

Shin'ichi kissed Lien a temporary farewell, and was swept away himself by Nao, who took this to her advantage.

It was entertaining, how formal he was struggling to keep this for the sake of the public image and how close she was determined to come, her chest to his as a tango waltz.  
Lien weaved through the crowd, making it to Hotaka and talking him into being her partner.

He had a lower temper with her, accepting this as customs and humoring her by escorting her to the floor.

Benjiro gave a sigh and pushed off his rest spot, aware through the corner of his eye Aeka had jumped on Huyu, pulling him by the arm to spin him faster than his feet could keep up.

He tapped the lonely blonde on her back, and Emi turned to glance, he took her hand without even asking, and placed a hand on her waist, moving as the frame with the expectation she'd followed.

Though a bit stunned at this action, she smiled and allowed him to lead.

She was still taller than him, but not even close to how they had begun, his head to her eyebrow, surprising even her as she hadn't taken much notice lately.

He managed to keep exceptional pace for one without lessons, going based off how he'd seen the others move.

He didn't talk.

Personally….he didn't believe there were words he had to say to her.

They evaded the spin, Benjiro not wanting to emphasize the height difference anymore than it was obvious.

He looked at her, making eye contact on occasion to stare at the grey eyes that had once held his heart. The dark lashes that demanded so much attention, the glow of the hair that was fit for an angel, the halo he had imagined so many times on top.

He smile, and she returned, and he knew all was well

The song picked up pace, and more focus on the rhythm was required.

A scuffle among the natives and he was aware that they began changing partners.

Yuu appeared behind her, offering a hand and with a glance to Benjiro, the avatar bowed out, allowing the new partner.

Aeka chose him next, not quite so enthusiastic, perhaps worn out from the excessive exercise that had come with the evening, allowing him much more control than she had Huyu.

Nao had forced Iwao out on the field, Izumi being held as a doll by Shin'ichi, such a light touch that it appeared any harsher would break her.

Huyu had seen his next target before, but only now chose to make his move to the lovely woman in the corner. In a dazzling purple dress, ruffles on the skirt, a single long sleeve and then single strap on opposite side, there was a black belt to emphasize the small waist. Her long brown hair was pulled to the side, into a partial ponytail, a black head band keeping loose strand clear, tan skin, and illuminating blue eyes.

She seemed lost, her eyes wandering in uncertainty without her gentleman to care for her.  
He had respect, and had expected that afternoon that they might be needed, bringing out white gloves from the pocket inside his jacket.

Slipping them on each hand, he came from behind, and tapped her shoulder.

She faced him, and he could see the flash in his eyes, the recognition.

He gave her a gentle smile, her beauty shining perhaps even stronger.

"H-" She paused saying his name, and then seemed to have recalled her manors, "Master Huyu."  
Hearing the title in such context….especially after all this time, stung.

It had been over a year since he last saw her, the once casual, at ease, atmosphere they could always manage had been completely erased, stiff.

"May I?" He asked Hiromi, she glanced in doubt, but after seeing the gloved hand, she seemed to feel a bit of reassurance.

They spun onto the floor, him treating her with all the care a princess deserves.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, scanning her over.

She blushed, her arms stiff.

"You've become quite the master." She looked up, meeting his hazel eyes and holding firm, "I never would have thought you'd be the kind to offer yourself as the avatar's guardian."

Huyu smirked at that, "Well, it wasn't exactly like that…it got a bit complicated."  
"I just didn't have the idea that you were one to be tamed so easily." She offered a slight tease.

Now he did laugh.

"Oh you think I've been whipped?" He asked.

"I've only seen you with the prodigy of air all evening. The Huyu I knew would have made it a point to sweep all the ladies here off their feet." She glanced at all the fine contestants.

He lowered his head.  
"Perhaps I've just grown up a bit." He realized…that that should have been the first thing he'd done.

Yet he it didn't even cross his mind.

Only that little mockery with Nao…and that was for good measures….in fact he found it quite ridiculous while in the process of doing so.

"I can only focus on those with beauty beyond the eye now." He stopped his dancing to stare at her.

She shifted, and he felt his grief of the past riding in his stomach.

There was uncertainty of her expression.

Cautious, still haunted by the memory.

Huyu understood that the damage done was deeper than ever capable of being repaired.

He knew this long ago.

But now…he could confirm with his own eyes.

The eyes she couldn't stand to hold longer than multiple seconds at a time.

The orchestra continued for another minute, and as it ended, all returned to their original partners, Huyu watching as Hiromi went off with a pale skinned, black hair man.

Her husband, he was sure.

He passed through the crowd, aware Emi was in need of a hand, but someone caught his wrist.

Hotaka pulled him close, whispering in his ear, "Do you feel it too?"

At first Huyu was completely stunned, about to pull back when he realized the buzzing in his ear.

The spark.

The bond was sending a signal.

He hadn't noticed because of the anger he'd felt while being near her.  
He nodded, "What do you think it is?"

"No clue….but with all these people here, it's not going to be pretty." Hotaka warned.

Huyu glanced to his side; Emi had spotted him and gave him a smile, happy to see he'd be coming with her again.

But the more he listened to the bond, the quicker it was growing.

"You got a plan?" He asked, and moved to not obscure any of the dancers, feeling a bit of pity to leave Emi without assistance.

Hotaka took a deep breath when they were clear, focusing his energy on the bond.

There wasn't much to work with as it stood.

"We both feel it, so they're after both of them. See anything suspicious with your gift?" He asked.

Huyu expanded his gift, pushing out the radius.

There were so many people, this room enough was practically blinding… put…there were too many servants, cooks, guards…he couldn't identify which were whose.

"No….it's just a blur." He said.

"We need to ask Aeka then." Hotaka explained.

"Because if she'll know who's going to die tonight." Huyu agreed.

* * *

Eita kept low, following the group indoors, she had to put her shoes back on to keep up the appearance but managed to prowl across without drawing too much attention, hiding behind corners and pillars, waiting until they slipped into one of the rooms.

She moved, pressing her ear to the door, they were arguing.

It was hard to make out….something about the time….before dinner…no they can't be impatient….they can't be stupid and mess up….

Excellent.

So this was definitely a plot to stir up trouble here.

Excellent?

Well, perhaps that was a bit of bad wording…

But she knew she wasn't paranoid now.

And she knew that this was about to get a whole bunch more entertaining.

"Miss, are you supposed to be here?" Someone asked.

Her entire skeleton jumped, glancing behind her to find a man with a gun.

A look at his feet and she recognized the airbending slips covering.

He was light enough on his feet to evade her detection…especially because of the lack of "I-I'm sorry I really just needed to use the bathroom." She quickly said.

He jerked her upright and pressed the weapon to her head, "I don't think so, inside, now." He had a snarl in his voice that made her want to smack him, "Now let's go, move." He opened the door and forced her through.

Definitely not excellent.


	122. Explosive Entertainment

**Explosive Entertainment**

* * *

June 3rd, 2011

* * *

Eita had never been the best with the fancy moves for escaping…

Hotaka had drilled all of them in plenty, and while she had the brute strength and persistence to learn them, her success rate wasn't very high.

She was either not flexible enough, too slow, or too focused on hurting the individual and not of making sure the weapon was out of the danger zone for her.

Hotaka had even said that if she was caught in this situation, it would be better to wait until she had another opportunity, as soon as she moved they would shoot her.

Eita breathed, glancing over the ones inside, they were all packing weapons.

Over the room, there was a counter for a bar, a large dance floor, tables set up and decorated, a chandelier in the center, and a stage.

"Look what I found." The one behind her said, "She was outside listening to the door."

Now she was met with glares of disapproval.

She allowed them to bounce off her as nothing more than a compliment to her investigation.

A women tsked her teeth, "Nosy brat." She walked up to get a look at her face, "What did she hear?"

Eita's sharp tongue was quiet for this particular moment, instead focusing on all of the individuals.

Based off appearances she'd say three were earthbenders, two firebenders, four waterbenders, and two airbenders, including the man who had her hostage.

"I was only looking for the bathroom…" She stuck with her story, glancing around as hopeless as she could.

She typically didn't have the appearance to pull this off, however with the extra makeup and feminine qualities today, she had hoped it might have a bit more of effect.

It didn't.

A slap on the face was all that came.  
"What you think we're stupid." It was an annoyingly high pitch for this woman….like a fairies or elf's.

Eita gritted her teeth, moving her hands and then smoothing them flat before they could turn to fists.

"Well kid, you thought you'd be some noble hero or something? Ruin all our plots? Shoulda paid attention to who you were dealin with." One in the back said.  
"I didn't-"  
"Hate to tell you this princess, but damsels don't always get a knight to save them." The woman spoke again, lifting her own gun to press against Eita's forehead.

A damsel huh? Of girl in distress waiting for someone to come save her?

Eita made a face at that, refusing to believe that was the situation.

She'd get out of this mess on her own.

Hopefully.

Opening her mouth to speak, they didn't want to hear it.

"Shut up." The man behind her wacked her across the neck.  
She knew what he was aiming for.

Hoping to have such force as to knock her out with the strike at a nerve, it had missed and only made her dizzy.

But she played the part, falling forward with her eyes closed, it took strength to make sure none of her limbs twitched, she had to plan this right.

"Now what?" Another of the men asked, his voice was crackly and full of idiot tone.

"We shoot her." The Airbender who'd taken her said the obvious answer, "She was gone for this long, no one's going to notice a bit longer."  
Eita felt herself begin to sweat.

The floor was tile, it had enough earth in it for her to bend…she didn't need to worry about limitations of that.

But the guns…

She was going to have to act fast, knock them on their backside and then take for cover.

The bar would be the obvious choice.

About a five second leap.

Quite doable.

Just the needed dis-

"Now what do we have here?" Another person was entering the room, "This certainly doesn't seem to just be equipment for tonight's entertainment."  
Eita knew that voice and opened her eyes.

Luckily, everyone else had their attention on him as well, ignoring her misstep in time for her to play unconscious again.  
"You with the girl? Bit young for you isn't she?" The airbender snarled

The man gave a cocky turn of his head.  
"We heard rumors of a conspiracy against our guests tonight and had set up security all around the perimeter. This young lady was just confirming our theories for us. Soon as you took her hostage I sent out a message to the rest of the guards. They'll be here momentarily. Might as well let her go now. Save yourself a few prison years." The man explained.

If Eita didn't hate the man so much she would have actually been impressed.

He was lying through his teeth, and was probably as freaked out as her, but his attempts were quite notable.

"Oh is that so?" The waterbender girl asked.

This close to the floor Eita felt the movement through her hand, how the woman's weight shifted to one foot, and the way the arm moved to the hip.

Eita was quick, thumping a fist to the floor, the tiles clung together and shot upward to knock the opponent into the air; Eita whirled herself to her feet, ducking beneath the man who'd taken her hostage and kicking him in the stomach, the limited mobility of the dress made her stumble, three of the others had already pulled out their guns and fire.

Her ally forced gathered up enough to create an wall, taking out the bullets, both made a break for the counter, hiding while keeping their head low.

Two things immediately noticed.

One, this was the second time she'd seen this man, alone.

Without his wife.

Which she decided to act as a confirmation of her theory that she was deceased.

She had told that to herself long ago.

But just thinking about it had its own sting to her heart.

The second was largely more relevant to this given situation.

These guns were custom made.

Not the weapons that shot off noises heard from blocks away, no it was as though a puff of air and then the bullet's impact.

To keep the attention from drawing.

The result was less of the fire power than the average pistol, which was of a large advantage to them.

"Alright, I'll distract them, then I want you to get out of here." The man attempted to take the lead.

She looked at him as though he were an idiot.

He wasn't staring at her in disbelief…no he didn't recognize her.

There was no time to think about that.

"The hell you talkin bout?" She hissed, "I aint gonna run outta here like a prissy." She moved to a crouch position, the dress was stretched to its limit, ticking her off.

Curling forward, she used her teeth to bite a hole in the fabric, using that as a starting point for a rip, she tore it all the way around the lower half of the skirt, stopping just below her knees, she sighed with relief.

Sliding her heels off again, she grabbed the end heel and hurled them to the others, not so much hoping they'd hurt anyone, but hoping they'd break at the very least.  
"Please miss, I'm a military man, all me to take care of this." He insisted.

That ticked her off even more.

He wanted her to be the damsel as well.

"Look, Tu," She used the name with all the anger it had to it, "Contrary to all this shit I got on, I aint no princess. I fought in that war just as much as you did. I can take these sissies, YOU cover ME." She glared at him.

They had been in different divisions…he was with Aeka's squad.

She had made sure to find out that much, and scout him out when he returned.

Just to see if he was safe.

But now…

She just wanted him to get out.

"We need to let them know what's going on here." Tu didn't sense the anger towards him.

"Then you go. I can probably out-bend you by now anyways." She whispered back.

One of them attempted to sneak around the corner, holding the gun up as a threat.

Eita was confident enough in this technique.

Pushing from underneath the weapon to point it to the ceiling, she bashed the elbow inward and then flipped him to the floor, grabbing the gun and thumping him in the head.

She checked the ammo.

Only twelve shots.

No refill cartridges.

She cursed.  
Handing the gun to Tu, she checked the corner again.

A sniper tried to catch her head; she narrowly dodged without her brains splatting onto the wall.

"Alright, I'll go left, you go right, we knock em all on their asses, got it?" She pushed what little of the strands she could behind her ear.

He wanted to object but the look in her eye said not to.  
Her memory of him was very vague…but she knew that his wife had him whipped harder than a tiger in the circus.

As Eita rubbed the golden bracelets on her wrists, she prepared for her next bending attacks, Tu moved into position, offering a nod for communication.

She counted to three with her hands, and then threw her fist out, the floor responding with an earth wall, she sprinted out, hearing the small puffs and seeing the chunks of earth taken out by the bullets.

She rolled and knocked over the table, bringing up a large chunk of the flooring directly behind to add to the thickness, they managed to halt the bullets before they could come close to touching her.

Using them as a ramming wall, she slid against the floor while hiding beneath another, she charge head on at them, forcing the firebender to drop the weapon in order to firebend a blast to break the barricade, she used that to her advantage.

Leaping over the now-burning wood, he threw another punch to burst her with fire.  
She dodged and shot an upward punch, knocking beneath his jaw to bash some senses into him, her foot whirled around and smashed into the side of his head, out cold, she wasn't oblivious to the fact that Tu had taken out two guards that focused her right now.

Yeah, he had her back.

Taking aim with the gun the unconscious man dropped, they only had six left, three each, the quick air releases warned her they were firing again, she didn't dare stay still, dropping to the floor, she rolled sideways, collecting the gravel as she did so to create a protection armor, the tile created one much more square=rectangular than the normal earth would. She skated to the next opponent who shot multiple rounds at her but didn't manage to change her intimidating speed, a punch to the gut and the waterbender was down. The earthbender pulled the earth away from her but wasn't prepared when she slid the ground from beneath him, forcing him off balance, she sent a column to the roof, smashing him into the chandelier, there was an electric spark and then the crushing of metal against his bones.

She didn't dare watch, focusing instead to the airbender.

The one who had put that gun to her head, again aiming and missing by inches, she dropped to the floor, and shot him with her gun, catching his hip. He jerked, and she had no problem popping one in his head, making a slight misfire and catching his throat.

All the same to her..

A couple of shots went off, Eita glanced as Tu was on his last opponent, pushing the gun upward to avoid hitting anyone it was a struggle and for a moment it wasn't under control, moving to the sides while shots rang out, Tu kicked the back of his knee and then socked him in the face, throwing his leg upward, the tiles crushed him to the wall.

Eita remained on the floor panting, examining the damage.

"Alright someone oughta heard that." She moved her legs into a criss-cross style, waiting while crossing her arms in a huff.

"I certainly did misjudge you. Quite the earthbender hm?" Tu asked, pushing back sweat covered face, Eita noticed that his suit had discarded the jacket and there were rips in the pants.

She was pretty sure that this suit cost a lot more than he should have spent…and now lost it all in one rough out.

"I'm a bending master, don't forget it." To him it would seem nothing more than a stubborn teenager stating their position to get some attention.

To her…it was letting him know of her accomplishment.

No, she shouldn't have said that.  
She didn't need him knowing her accomplishment…

"Yes, I'm sure you are." He smiled.

That made her frown, the smile just like it was in her memory.

She didn't want to think of that.

She turned her head, "Now go let them know there's crazy people here. I'll make sure they all stay down."

"I can stand to watch them; you'll probably be faster than me." He offered.

"But they'll listen to an old man faster than they'll take a second look at me." She pointed out.

A lie.

But it was clear he didn't know her or the connections she had.

A hesitation, but when she gave him the stink eye again, he couldn't argue for a position.

"Keep these with you," He collected the guns and placed them next to her, "Any of them move shoot them, don't let anyone come close to you. Be careful." He advised.

"They're out cold aint they? Now move before I do have to worry bout that kinda stuff." She snorted.

He shook his head, "It'll be two minutes, and then I'll make sure-"  
"Go!" She spun so he couldn't see her face.

His footsteps disappeared, the vibrations fading, Eita looked behind her shoulder, his figure disappearing when he turned the corner.

"I got this…" She whispered, low enough so no one could here her, "dad…" She felt her gut twist just saying the word.

But moving her arms down, she twinged.

Those stray bullets.

One had caught her in her rib, blood seeping through her dress, she cursed, tearing more of her dress to turn it into a wrap, she breathed heavily, forcing it to stay off her mind.

She was stronger than this…

If he had seen this, he would have taken them both out.

And she would have slowed him.

No…she can do this…just watch them….

Her shoes were spotted a few feet away, buried beneath some of the broken flooring, the heels were snapped in two.

Thank goodness.

Footsteps came and she grabbed the guns, empting the cartridges in all but two, putting three extra rounds into her bra for storage, she threw the rest scattered in the room so they wouldn't be able to find them.

She stood up and moved behind the bar again, aware that there was no way her father had come and returned so quickly.

These wouldn't be people taking her side.

It was when she felt the foot steps of people coming that her heart dropped.

Because she was sure it wasn't anyone who'd be taking her side.

* * *

"There's a group moving, a lot of guards heading to the rooms in the back." Huyu hissed to Hotaka, who was surveying the area.

He glanced at him, and then back to the dance floor.

None of the others appeared to have any knowledge of the issues, not even the protectors of the others had any knowledge, in fact they seemed to be enjoying themselves more than focusing on their objective.

"They're trying to cover this without raising panic." Hotaka tapped his finger against his arm.

Idiots.

"They freakin nuts? Do they know how many freakin royalty are here?" Huyu reminded him.

"Don't have to tell me." Hotaka rolled his eyes, "Just keep your eye out, we can't risk anything happening to those two."

He watched Shin'ichi.

Especially with his energybending messing up as it is….he wasn't sure if he had the same confidence in his ability to defend himself.

"Don't worry; they aren't going to die today." Aeka came and sat at their table, Kenji carrying her drink.

"Aeka-" Huyu had been meaning to speak with her.

"Well that's what you wanted to know right?" She read his mind.

He couldn't argue.

"Do you know whats goin on?" Hotaka persisted.  
"If I tell you then you'd ruin the deaths of a lot of people. That would upset the spirits you know." She tilted her head, and then took a drink.

"That would be a good thing." Huyu blinked.  
"Not necessarily. If people are supposed to die, they will die. So, if they don't now, when they're supposed to be, then it'll be somewhere else, adding potential other people to the death list as well." Aeka shrugged.

"I don't give a damn bout other people," Hotaka growled, "But Shin'ichi's in danger, and I need to know how to fix it."  
"Hey he does play a good Mamoru!" Kenji gave a light hearted chuckle.

It was ignored, no one wanting to go down that road.

"I told you, he's not going to die. You shouldn't be worrying about anything with that." She folded her arms.

"Aeka, if we have the chance to help others from death then we should take it."  
Aeka gave a huff and thumped her head on the table.

"You guys don't know how it works…"

Hotaka slammed his fist next to her, "Aeka, so help me if you do not talk then you can forget about being the adorable master, because no one will be able to see behind all the damn bruises and cuts." He hissed in her ear.

Kenji narrowed his eyes, standing up.

"You guys could just look at the obvious signs and figure it out for yourself so you can leave her alone. If you figure it out by yourself fate will flow through its natural course and you can make sure your avatars are out of harms way." He pushed Hotaka's hand off the table.

"Wait…do you know what's going on?" Huyu asked, glancing to check on Benjiro.

Yes, still accompanying Emi for him.  
"She doesn't share with me if that's what you're asking." Kenji sat back down, "But well, it's a high society event isn't it? Of course they would try to pull something like this off. That's why I brought some of my inventions."  
"Kenji-kun always has such fun toys." Aeka turned her head to show a small smile.

Kenji beamed back.  
"Besides, just look at everyone's attitude, as well as the specific suits. Why would you wear the traditionalist robes when the clan has barely been founded in the past hundred years? It wouldn't make sense. Obviously they needed the bulk in order to hide something, and just pay attention to their attitude and you take the hint." He smirked.

There was a sigh.

Hotaka couldn't work with these two.  
But telling Shin'ichi didn't sound like the best idea either….

He'd go all leader/boss mode and take complete control…

They needed to be as discrete as these guards were…

"Are you willing to help us stop this whole mess at least?" Huyu asked Aeka.

"It depends on what you tell me to do." She rolled her head.

"May I strangle her?" Hotaka asked.

_'You will later.'_ She didn't speak.

"Look, can you just-" Huyu didn't get the chance to finish that statement.

There was the unmistakable sound of an explosion and a shift in the entire room, cups scattering onto the floor as anyone standing, particularly in the dance jumble, fell victim to a domino effect of falling, screams.

Shin'ichi caught Lien and managed to escape the fall, picking her up and using an airbender jump to make it across the room in an instant, placing her down, there was another explosion, rocking the room, he used a table to stabilize himself, he held her close for protection.  
"They got a bomb in here?" Hotaka asked, looking Aeka she didn't even seem to give this a second thought.  
She gave a half-hearted shrug.

Huyu pushed through the chaos and found Emi, taking her hand; he pulled her and found Benjiro attached on her other hand.

Excellent.

Pushing, shoving, running, tables crashing over, nothing worse than a room of scared people.

Smoke began to fill through the vents, things upturned and people began to attempt to open the door, even more of the black clouds filing inward before someone was smart enough to close it again.

Shin'ichi jumped on top one of the counters and placed a hand in his mouth, whistling to get attention, everyone froze to look at him.

"Alright listen up!" He yelled, demanding for respect and silence, "All escorts, make sure you have your patrons, all families together, and remain calm. We'll have to be go out the window, then get as far as you can from here. Do it swiftly, orderly, and for spirits sake do not panic." He announced, "My group will keep all of you covered, do not attempt to be a hero, just turn and leave!"

There was still a pause, waiting for further instructions.  
"Move!" He stomped his foot, everyone scurrying and finding their groups, someone opened the large window and the attempts to push out began, Shin'ichi jumping down while holding Lien's hand tightly, she could tell there was stress beyond his normal level.

"You need to leave." He told her, "It's going to get dangerous; I don't want you getting hurt." He requested.

She squeezed his hand back.

"They'll be targeting you, it's not smart safe for you." She reminded him.

"Exactly, we'll be married soon. I don't want your thoughts of your husband being filled with the visions of all the blood I shed." He stated, offering her a hug.

She frowned, and then kissed him.

"Call me as soon as you're safe ok?" She asked.

He nodded, and Lien fell into line with those escaping, giving him a glance as he moved to the others.

Another explosion, this one was too close for comfort, making the portraits rattle and the mirrors on the wall break, the room was filled with a grey tint, breaths were becoming difficult.

Shin'ichi shed his jacket, sighing, placing it on one of the correctly upturned tables.

"They're targeting you two," Hotaka moved closer to him, Benjiro in ear shot next to Huyu and Emi.

"Get Ashton out of here, we'll make sure everyone gets out safely." He looked at Huyu.

"No, I'm helping." Benjiro placed his tie on the same table, now stacking up with clothing as Huyu had followed their example, though he left the vest one because he did like to have some over cover.

If only he had his robe…

Hotaka was about to take off his shirt for ultimate mobility, but Shin'ichi slapped the back of his head, believing going that far would just make it awkward for the rest of the crowd.

"I don't have time to argue, Huyu, whatever you do, keep him alive." Shin'ichi instructed.

"Really? I thought I'd hog tie him and hand him over with a bow." Huyu rolled his eyes.

The doors burst open again, at least fifty people barging in, they wore masks and suits of black, weapons on their back, Hotaka widened his eyes.

"They have equalist weapons." He warned.

"Oh shit." Shin'ichi smacked his head.

They attacked them, an arrow flew from behind and took out one, a glance back and Nao had torn out her wig, moving to help them.

Iwao and Yuu were already next to them without his knowledge.  
Izumi was helping those who'd been caught in the blasts.

"Yuu, Iwao, your job is to make sure everyone gets out safely, do not interfere with us. Once everyone is outside, follow them and do whatever you can to assist them in leaving as quickly as possible." Shin'ichi ordered, "Nao, you take aeriol, I want you to make sure no one gets within ten feet of the guests."  
He looked at Emi, who was kicking off her shoes and pushing up her sleeves.

"I need you to keep a constant filter on this air, make sure that none of the others are suffocating, the largest air bubble you can form." He asked.

She nodded, backing up to begin.

"Aeka, Kenji, you two need to-" He glanced where they had been standing.

Gone.

Huyu smacked his head.

"Those two damn brats…" Hotaka growled, and then had to focus on the matters at hand. The opponents came charging, Hotaka pushed Shin'ichi behind and one man attempted to flip over him, Hotaka grabbed his foot and pulled him down, smashing to the floor. He pressed his hands on his center and swung his leg to hit the next one, one had a water equipped with him, a water whip Hotaka was about to bend away and then hesitated.

Mamoru wasn't a bender…he can't be either.

In that moment of reluctance he was pushed back, Shin'ichi disarmed the man before he could come near him, another two came after him.

Benjiro created an air blast, pushing away the two who had grabbed him; Huyu was busy out maneuvering the other three.

Half had moved to attack the fleeing guests, Nao was sniping them down, three at the time as best she could, but Emi managed a few blasts on her own while maintain the clear air, hoping the others could manage the rest.

* * *

Eita gasped, pressing her hand again to her side, the bleeding had stopped…but it still hurt.

She was running, the remains of her dress blood soaked, she every step felt like agony, but she didn't have time to pause or turn around for medical help.

Forward…just keep moving forward.

She had seven minutes….she needed to make it to the throne room.

Another of the ploy bombs went off and she missed her footing, cursing as she banged against the wall involuntarily, a shot of pain ran to her brain, she crunched her teeth to prevent a scream and managed to force herself through it, moving farther down the hall. She stumbled and tripped over her own feet, a face plant into the carpet, she sighed.

She couldn't have lost that much blood already, could she?

Her eyes went in and out of focus, even with the contacts they blurred beyond normal sight, she clenched her side.

No no…seven minutes she had to keep going.

Pushing herself back up, she rubbed the sweat from her eyes.

Just a little farther.

Just…just a little farther.

Those who had came after her were easy to defeat, she still had multiple shots left…but it was the information she forced out that was of value.

Ten smaller bombs, to set panic.

Each growing closer to the ballroom.

And then the last one, the largest of them all, capable of taking out this entire palace, in the throne room.

She wasn't weak…she wasn't just going to just give up now because of some pain.

She was stronger than that.

Three more rooms.

Three more rooms to pass, she knew there were six in the room already, people she'd have to defeat, she held a gun in both hand, stumbling towards her goal.

She had enough energy to bend…she could still take them, she would still fight.

Nothing….nothing she needed to worry about.

There wasn't the possibility of turning around…no she couldn't have faith that she'd be able to make it back.

Her dad would return soon-

No, she wasn't relying on him.  
She didn't need to.

Never did she…..not since she was a child.  
She didn't need people taking care of her…she could handle this on her own.

Farther, farther…just a bit farther.

As she reached the door she paused, taking a breath, and then kicking it open, propping a gun in each hand and taking fire.

She managed to fire off four shots before she had to duck for cover, a bit of fire hit the top of her foot and had her swearing again, pushing off to run and hiding behind one of the pillars. She had underestimated the size of this place.

She breathed, glancing around, she needed to find the bomb…and now that she considered it just walking in the firing range wasn't the best idea.

Incapitate the enemy and then disarm the bomb.

Because…bombs are very easy to disarm….

She twisted the weapon in her hand and then took another breath.

* * *

They were good.

Better than most of the opponents Shin'ichi or Hotaka had managed, professional chi blockers as well as master benders.

Hotaka twisted his leg and found it blocked, sweeping his other to hit the head, it was caught and he dropped to his hands, hurling him over, the man instead dropped straight down on his elbow, catching his gut, Hotaka choked, gasping out of breath.

He went too far and attempted to knock him out, Hotaka deflecting the blow and landing a one to the side of his jaw, becoming the victor. An earth pillar threw Hotaka up and he back-flipped into another guard's face, spinning around to smash his foot into a stomach, something struck his arm and he lashed it out to attack, another aiming his foot, he jumped back, breathing deeply.

Had this not the pressure-no, even with the pressure, it was fun.

He couldn't stop smiling and laughing, finally a challenge to his unquestioned title.

A water bender kicked his leg, the water following and attempting to smack into his side, he cartwheeled and then rolled, forcing misfire to hit an extra, a fire bender had already thrown two punches.

He dipped and dodged, he took no mercy on the girl, kicking his leg, she blocked with her own leg until he spun all the way around, locking his knee and twisting her leg in a way it shouldn't have, she gave a twinge and he bashed her.

Huyu swung his sword, releasing its energy, a wave crashed across the floor, tearing up everything but the opponents, who jumped or dodged, like soap, slipping passed everything.

One came from behind him and he felt jabs at his arm, they were quick and brief, his limb dropping involuntarily.

A flash came as a metal ball rolled between them, Shin'ichi kicked it in the air and shot it back, commanding everyone to drop.

It was mid air when it exploded, electrical currents rushing through the air, the closer to the ground you were, the less likely it was to hit you.

Luckily all managed a dodge, however it appeared the opponents were getting serious, more filing in, and now pulling out electrical batons and guns.  
"Shin'ichi." Hotaka said.  
Shin'ichi knew without it being said.

He pushed up his sleeves, his watch back in place.

He twisted the top of the clock face, squeezing the circle, and then lifting off the cover.

White smoke poured in, Emi paused her filtering at the hint and it mixed with the black clouds, completely blinding the room, nothing was visible passed all the cover.

Benjiro felt Shin'ichi grab his hand, pulling him out of the room, forward passed the doors where all were waiting, They dashed up and over with airbending, the others unable to follow, it was too dark, Benjiro didn't even know what was happening until his feet and they were forced forward again.

"Move move move…" Shin'ichi repeated himself in a low voice, airbending himself for speed while Benjiro did his best to keep up.

Huyu felt their departure and felt confident enough to permit this, satisfied with the idea that they'd all regroup later.

He focused on keeping the others off their tail, using his gift to guide him through the smoke.

Having memorized the grounds of the palace, he forced them deeper inside, out one of the back rooms, it was difficult to tell if there were people still following.

Out into the courtyard, they passed a patch of grass and a fountain, Shin'ichi completely soaring over both, he leapt onto the roof of the eastern wing, Benjiro being forced to follow, hopping over and flying over the gate, now they could see pursuers.

Shin'ichi's limo was in sight, they were there before Benjiro remembered blinking; the door open and Shin'ichi shoving him inside, the driver drove before the door even shut behind Shin'ichi, tearing through the road far above the speed limit.

Shin'ichi gave a heave, laying back a moment to pause.  
"W-What the hell…" Benjiro was in shock, his hands trembling.  
The limousine wasn't as large as he originally predicted, made to seat perhaps at most six, it was plenty roomy for the four that had arrived, stretching room for sure.

"Relax, here, drink some soda," Shin'ichi went to the small compartment in the side, a miniature refrigerator revealing a small selection.

He pulled out a lemon-lime flavor and handed it over.

Benjiro didn't take time to consider how he knew that was his favorite, gulping it down it each breath.

Water would have been better…but he assumed that wasn't in the immediate available options.

"Why were they trying to-"  
"Try to think before you ask the dumb questions…I don't care for answering the ones that are self-explanatory." Shin'ichi glanced at the driver, who was taking peculiar routes.

He looked to the back window, studying each car, the direction/form they were moving…

"We're being follow." Shin'ichi announced, "At least four cars." He informed the driver.

"Where am I heading sir?" The driver stepped on the gas, weaving in and out of the crowd.

Shin'ichi scooted closer to Benjiro.  
"Can you drive?" He asked.

Benjiro crunched his eyebrows.

"Uh…you do remember you had to be sixteen to get your license don't you? "

"That doesn't answer my question."  
"I was taken out a few times to try…and know the gas from brake?" He offered.

"Good enough." Shin'ichi pulled out a gun from the lining of his pants and shot the driver, straight through the head board and into his brain, pits of blood poured over the windshield.

Benjiro attempted to jump up but the low ceiling resulted in the bump of the head.

"Are you crazy!" He screamed, about to jump out the door before Shin'ichi handed him the weapon.  
"All my drivers know that when I report we are being followed to say they will execute plan E. There is no other phrasing, no hesitation. He was one of them." He moved up and pulled the body off the seat, the limo slowing down as the gas pedal was untouched, "Get up here and drive now, if we slow down they'll catch us."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Benjiro navigated through in a crouch position, it felt as though a much smoother drive without the constant increase in speed.

"Just do it." He moved passed him, looking out the window again.

Benjiro slumped into the driving seat and found his arms sticks as they gripped the wheel, stiff and with practically no movement.

There was a blood spots on the window.

His stomach turned.

Shin'ichi narrowed his head as the pursuers gained distance, closer to the car, he couldn't get a good enough look at them.  
He moved to the middle of the vehicle and popped the ceiling hatch, a small door for one to jump out of and wave to pass byers, this wasn't the case.

They were easily making sixty miles an hour, he cursed as his eyes became irritated and red from the wind.

His hair whirled around him, disregarding the hair products he'd taken the time to carefully balance.

The cars were jeeps, built for speed far more than a limo was. The enemies began to stand up and attempted to take fire, aiming for the tires, Shin'ichi gripped the edge to make sure that he wasn't going to lose balance.

Pulling his hand back, he launched it forward, a blast of air commanding and blasting into the top of the closest car, the metal bent inward and glass shattered, the others veered away, stomping on the gas even more.

Shin'ichi slipped back inside, clearing the tears from his eyes to focus his vision again.  
"Where the hell am I going?" Benjiro asked, now having to swerve in and out of the new traffic.

"Don't know or care, just keep this damn car in motion." Shin'ichi pulled himself back up.

They seemed to have taken his idea as genius, benders now attempting to stand up and bend their element.

A fire blast rode up to the back of the car, Shin'ichi exchanged his own inferno, stronger and far more powerful to override the other, he felt a jerk to the left and coughed as the side panel jammed into his ribs, holding onto the top, there was a nervous apology yelled from inside.

A burst of air, Shin'ichi through a bladed hand forward, splitting the wind in a different direction, the limit mobility truly affected his abilities.

He spread out his hands, and then snapped his left higher, an earth pillar appeared in front of a car, leaving no room for deceleration, it smashed inward, blocking part of the other cars, there were still two on their tail.

Benjiro made yet another sharp turn, Shin'ichi's defensive move was interrupted, now aware of motorcycles were riding up the side of them, Benjiro had coasted them along the coastal path, water now visible.

Shin'ichi used that to his advantage.

Flinging his left arm out, water reacted and reached for him, he wrapped his left arm around and then spun with his right arm over his head, the water swirling around him, he shot his palm towards them, the wave discharged with the crispness of a blade, slicing straight through the glass and part of the steel, it went cockeyed and went out of control, slamming into a few others, the road became blocked, Shin'ichi slunk down again, he sat on the back seat, pushing his hair back, he took some of the soda for himself.

"Now what?" Benjiro asked, following the road the best he could, he was swerving as bad as a drunk person.  
"Keep moving, put as much distance between us and them as possible, we need to switch cars-"

"Shin'ichi!" Motorcyclists drove right in front of him, Benjiro moved to stop on the brakes but Shin'ichi was quicker, next to him in an instant, he slammed his heel against Benjiros to keep it off the pedal, rolling, a jerk to the left, they only hit one by the last tire, throwing it into the other Benjiro completely lost color.

The road was narrower than he predicted; a side barrier of metal scraping against the side, he attempted to correct, and then to his horror found another black truck blocking their road.

This time Benjiro did attempt to stop, spinning the wheel to slide around, the limousine wasn't created to withstand the force, completely tipping over; at their speed it wasn't pretty.

Their parents had taught them an important lesson before either could truly remember.

Always wear a seatbelt in the car.  
Now they knew why.

As soon as it flipped they were thrown to the side, Benjiro thumping against Shin'ichi, up became down and down up, left-right, they tumbled and hit the seat then the dashboard, the window shattered and glass pieces flew everywhere, cutting against skin and biting their nerves.

Benjiro saw swirls of white, he felt himself ramming against Shin'ichi, his head was blow and he flung his arms to prevent hitting the ceiling, it jarred forward, blood clotting his nose and soon his eyes, more and more red, he couldn't even think until he was on his side, on leg hanging out the window, an arm twisted in a direction that made him want to scream, and a mouth full of blood.

His head was light, vision feeling darker than it should, he moaned, every inch of his body was shaking, too heavy to move…

His chest was cold…but warm, wet…blood…his blood soaking his shirt. streaming down his arm, his shoulder hurt, sore…his muscle weak…his arm…

Rolling onto his stomach, he felt the air hit every gash, his entire face, his legs wouldn't work.

On his one good arm, he pulled himself from the car, his head bobbing, going in and out of darkness, glass shards jamming into his skin.

Shin'ichi had been ejected completely, what Benjiro believed to be him a couple of feet out, completely knocked out, red coating his shirt and head, a pool around him.  
"God…damn…it…" Benjiro said through the drool of blood, he wanted to say some of his teeth were missing.

He pulled himself further, gasping for air, no his legs weren't there.

It was a lie…they just…weren't there…spotting in his vision...it hurt…hurt too much…he couldn't…

People drove up behind them and the beating in his brain became larger and larger.

He couldn't…no…

They moved to Shin'ichi first, one of his eyes became too heavy to hold open, he was looking through one as they picked him up, his head a dolls, rolling forward, he had a bash on the side that needed inspecting.

The beating in his head grew, larger, larger, his second eye was now a weight…too large…too much to hold open, gravity, forcing them closed….his arm had lost all feeling as well, his head lowering…closer to the floor.

It was bad….there were people…he needed to fight.

But his eyes wouldn't open, his head bobbled, the cool air, the cuts, the liquid around him…he couldn't move…too heavy, his limbs weren't there…there wasn't…he couldn't do anything…the beating in his head heavier and heavier…

His head sinking…lower and lower…

The only recollection he knew was of a man's arms wrapping around his bad arm, the pain pushing him over into the dream of darkness.


	123. Lips sealed

**Lips Sealed  
**

* * *

**June 3rd, 2011**

* * *

His clothing had been changed.

That shouldn't have been the first thing he noticed…but the soft fabric brought a refreshing tingle to his senses, far better than the garments he'd been stuck in before.

He couldn't feel…anything though.

His arms were numb, his legs detached, only his neck and head felt responsive, rolling…no, he could feel his face.

He could feel the cuts that ravaged his skin worse than blisters; he twitched his nose, coaxing his eyes open.

He was on his back….he turned his face and found a sheet.

A hospital sheet?

He moved again, and knew it wasn't correct.

The wall was dark…cold, and the smell…

It was of blood, not medicine.

Attempting to glance over his shoulder…there was a wall on every side of them.

No door…..not one visible at the time at least.

This…wasn't good.

He managed to find his abs, forcing into a sit up position, his arms didn't move forward with him…behind him…

No they still weren't there…still sore…weak.

But they were restrained.

He knew that much.

A look down at his feet and he found ropes binding his legs all the way up to the knee, his eyes widened.

There was a shooting pain that ran down his head….down his spine, it banged his brain, pressure…dizziness…

This was NOT good…not good at all…

There was a buzzard somewhere farther away, outside the prison, people walking inside, he attempted to stand but found his legs completely gelatin, wobbling and plopping back onto his bed, his head blacked out for a moment at that movement.

He was sure he didn't get that hospital check he needed.

Note to self.

No driving under age….

Part of the wall popped open, a door without an indoor handle, screeched outwards, and a man looked at him, a mask covering from his nose down, he glared at Benjiro, who must have looked more defeated than he felt, for it didn't even concern him that he was up.

Two people followed behind him, dragging in his roommate.

He was limp; incapable of walking…he wasn't even sure he was awake.

There was a gag in his mouth, a blind fold over his head and legs binded all the way to the hip.

They pushed him against the wall, spinning him to face the opening, his hands were in mittens, wrapped tight to ensure he'd be unable to use his fingers to worm out of anything.

Chains were pulled down from the ceiling, cuffs strapped to his wrists, the man snapped his fingers and they tightened, pulling upward, his toes could only skim the floor, there was a reaction, his veins popping out in his neck from pain, that was all that showed.

The man came forward and injected something into his neck, they were cautious beyond paranoid with him, leaving little to no room for him to even move.

A male who seemed to have some authority position now stood in the doorway.

A scraggly beard, thick eyebrows and hair that was tied into a traditionalist top-knot, his eyes had a dark look, angry with the world and everyone within it.

Sadly not Santa Clause here to offer them presents to help escape.

"Well well, here's a sight I have considered seeing for quite some time." He had a burnt scar on the side of his neck, an ugly scar…firebender given no doubt.  
Shin'ichi lifted his dried-blood filled head.

"Recognize my voice? You would my face too, if I were a fool and allowed you a bit of wiggle room. However I am a quick learner. You will not escape my grasp quite so easily this time, and you have no friends implanted here. Every person here despises the mere thought of you." He spat in his face.

"What's going on here?" Benjiro reminded him that he was there.

The man's eyes travelled to him.

"Avatar Benjiro, I'm not the largest of fan of yours either. Particularly not since you've decided to join forces with this traitor." He snarled, "I am, previously, General Ren, of the Fire Nation Navy. Who employed and then was betrayed by this scum during the Water Tribe invasion. Who was the casted off and destroyed, turned on by my vary troops and burned by the Master after HIS orders." Deep breaths on his part, "But then…as I was abandoned onto some forsaken island… I found a group, a group of those who'd been wronged by this man. Who'd shared the same fate as I, who had learned from run aways, from those willing to stand up to him, of this…ridiculous Thing's identity. Of his plans, of his-"  
"Ok….i was just in a car crash, in case you didn't know…I mean I don't know if 'just' is actually true cause there's no calendar in here, but my head is like spinning a thousand miles right now…you gotta make your point short and simple…" Benjiro's head was bobbing.

"He plans to destroy the spirit you foolish boy. To rid our world of bending, of our gifts. Yet he is nothing but a tool himself, an experiment without a mind of his own. He needs to be disposed of." He hissed.

Benjiro nodded.

"Right…well…he does have a mind…I'm not the biggest fan of it. but he's human if that's what you're inferring…"

"You talk just like him…" A growl.

Now this surprised Benjiro.

"Really? Cause most say I don't have as high of a vocabulary…or intelligence for that matter."  
"The insubordination is your bonding point."  
"Right…"Benjiro's head involuntarily drooped to his right shoulder, "So…why am I here if this is a vengeance thing?"  
"You are just as much an enemy as he, you accepted him as an ally, you, who are of the unbending world, who represent equality, you are no doubt meaning to bring the worlds onto the same level. Well we are preservers of bending, who will refuse to-"  
"Whoa whoa….I like bending. I'm not going to get rid of it." Benjiro said.

"Do I look like a fool?!" He hit him across the side of the head.

Shin'ichi heard the noise, attempting to move but was unable to.  
"We refuse to allow you to remove us of our strongest defense, or our pride. The spirits will judge you of your actions and it will not be pleasant. But first…we have some information we wish to draw out. And the longer you hold out on talking, the more pain will take your life than mercy." He warned.

"Information?" Benjiro asked.

"Well of course, we want to see just how much of his brain we can pick, it is a valuable instrument you know. He's a program, a computer with the powers of calculating and strategizing of geniuses. How one could create this…how one even forms him, think of the possibilities."  
They referred to him as a toy, a prize.

Something to be multiplied…to be recreated.

It was difficult to tell his facial expression behind the restraints, but he was sure that Shin'ichi's was neutral.

Unaffected by the insults.

It was everyday to him…when someone called an overweight person fat, there were times when some could just accept it and move on without worry, even make jokes about it.

Benjiro didn't know how he managed it.

Even if he had grudges against him, even if he'd been made out to be a fool because of him multiple times, Shin'ichi did not deserve to be treated as such.

"You aren't going to get anything out him. You know that. He's too damn stubborn to talk." Benjiro whispered, "You just want a chance to take justice for your own misfortune."

Most of the others had already filed out, leaving only the three in the room.

"I am a trained officer of the Fire Nation Fleet. I do not allow my personal feelings to get in the way of my duties." He warned.

Benjiro would have laughed at him if it were possible.

No, he didn't think his stomach could muster up even that.

"We've blocked you're chi, there'll be no bending for either of you for quite some time, and that drug will keep Mr. Fake in a world of illusions for quite some time. Don't get any ideas." He shut the door behind him.

Benjiro stuck out his tongue.

Finally capable of crunching his fingers, he tested the water.

Unbinding himself-no.

He knew his fingers were too swollen for there to be anything done.

Sucking in his breath, he attempted to exhale a blast of air, hoping it'd blast the door open.

Instead it he only a small puff of air in his lungs coming out, drying out his mouth.

He tried fire but managed nothing, not even a bit of smoke, he coughed, his throat scratchy.

"So…he wasn't bluffing…I can't bend…" He told Shin'ichi.

Shin'ichi muttered something beneath the gag, it wasn't anything that you could make out, but Benjiro had a large hunch it was an insult.

"Can you?" Benjiro asked.

Shin'ichi turned his head in the direction to face him, though he couldn't give him _the 'are you a complete idiot'_ with his eyes covered, it was implied.  
"Alright, sorry…I mean, how long do these kinds of blocks last normally?" He attempted to get an idea.

Shin'ichi exhaled through his nose in depression.

The stabbing in Benjiro's head gave a stubborn twinge, he felt weak again, tired and out of breath, he laid his head against the wall.  
"You got a plan?" He asked with little hope.

More mumbles.

Benjiro side and stretched onto the bed, breathing.

"Wait it is…" He couldn't even feel the vibrations.…no they had taken it all away.

Eyes seeing dots again, he wondered if it was against hostage policy to request a bag of ice.

Probably.

His shoulders slumped, the bed not nearly as comfortable as he had previous believed…it was better than the floor at least.

* * *

**June 4th, 2011**

* * *

Huyu opened his eyes, something completely off.

Something choked his neck…something restraining…difficult to turn his head…

But he was outside…yet there were no stars.

Just clouds…a dark cloud coating it…

A grey…pollutant cloud…circling…drifting..,.

Smoke…smoke from a fire…large…uncontrolled fire….no…there weren't any bright lights.

But there was an uneven ground…

That was moving beneath him?

He moved his hand and it fell, knuckles scraping cement…it was definitely moving….

Or he was…

He shot upward and the ride became crooked, adjusting, it was a stretcher.

Two men in uniform carrying at each end.  
"Whoa whoa, just take it easy, we'll get you to a hospital in no time buddy." The one in back gave him an encouraging smile.  
The last minutes he knew perfectly.

He and Hotaka had managed to fend off those on their tail…and he felt them growing in distance…but something had happened.

The bond exploded on both the guardians, alerting them of significant damage to their avatars, it distracted them, and left an opening.

It didn't matter.

Because another explosion went off, twice as large as the previous ones, it smoked out the entire building, crumbling bits of the ceiling…

Yeah he assumed something hit him around then.

They were in the parking lot, an ambulance the clear destination in store for him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Huyu hopped off, scaring both of them as he tore off the prop for his head and dusted his hands off his pants.

His thigh had an argument with him, telling him he needs to get back on that stretcher because it had a bullet in it.

He told it to deal with it.

"Hey, come on, you got a serious bump on your head and your leg'll get infected if you don't let the doctor check it out." The other man argued.

"Tell the doc I'm taking a rain check." He half hopped on his foot to move around, already having picked out Hotaka, being pulled into another ambulance.

Running his finger over the wound, he wondered how difficult it'd be to take out the bullet himself.  
"S'cuse me but this man needs to wake up." Huyu touched the shoulder of the man about to hull Hotaka upward.

"What?" He glanced at Huyu.

"You got water on ya?" Huyu requested, and saw the equipment on tray in the car.

He hopped inside and took the bottle, opening it, and poured it all over Hotaka's face, the guardian jerking upward in coughs and fits, he looked at the people carrying him.

…

…

He narrowed his eyes as a threat and they dropped him in an instance, backing up.  
"Right," He stood up, fixing his shirt, he looked around.

Huyu took the remainder of the water and placed it on his leg, healing it as best he could while walking.  
Hotaka pushed up his sleeve, he had a thick watch strapped around his wrist, similar to the one Shin'ichi had shown earlier, it was lighting up in four different colors.

"Shin'ichi's watch was removed, shit this is bad." He cursed.

"Shin'ichi's guard's down too, I can feel both of them, southeast, I'd say about forty miles." Huyu pointed.

Hotaka nodded, too far to run without being spotted.

He glanced at the police cars.

…

"No." Huyu shook his head, "HELL no."  
"You got any other ideas?" Hotaka had already started jogging towards one, looking around for someone to stop him.

"We could-"  
"You drive right?" Hotaka asked, observing the keys hanging in the ignition.

"I am NOT stealing a cop car!"

"Then move your ass cause I am." He pushed him to the side and opened the driver's seat.

There was so much commotion in investigating the crime scene; no one was even paying attention to them.

Huyu wanted to say that Hotaka wouldn't actually do this…that he would jump out, agree this is pushing it a bit too far, and they'd figure out another way to them.

But he turned the key and began backing up, nearly hitting Huyu, who barely moved in time.

Hotaka rolled down the window.

"You coming? Cause I'm only getting mine, your avatar'll just hang out there til you can limp your way there."  
Huyu kicked the car in frustration and slipped into the passenger seat, not even managing to shut the door before Hotaka tore down the street, Huyu buckled his seatbelt out of fear of the man's driving.

Taking no notice of the speed limits or traffic, Hotaka weaved in and out of the cars, making sharp turns and flooring the gas pedal, Huyu made the extra effort of holding onto the side handle.

"Do you even have a freakin license?" That was a pretty pathetic question.

He died when he was fifteen after all.

"Never driven one of these things before…read a book on it though." He never even looked at the blinker, honking every third person he saw.

Huyu was sure he didn't realize how much a crash could hurt…

After he made it to a straight shot road curving around the incoming hills, he steered with his knees and pulled his watch closer, pressing the face and a ringing noise came from a speaker in the back.

There was the click of a response and a deep man's voice began to speak.

_"Hotaka! What the hell is going on over there?" _  
"Oh you know, Shin'ichi went after a hot babe who wasn't right in the head and-"  
_"Hotaka!"_

"I know that name yet I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to respond to it…"  
"There was an attack on Benjiro and Shin'ichi, we tried to keep them off them but the freakin building exploded and knocked us out." Huyu answered for him.  
"Excuse me; it's very rude to talk when people are on the phone." Hotaka looked at Huyu.

There was a pause, and then low growl.

_"We allowed you to live in order to keep things such as this from happening_!" Takeshi warned.

Right, being a guardian meant anything going wrong was his fault.

He needed to remember to ignore that again.

"You ever try switching bodies with bout a thirty pound, four in height difference? It really screws with your coordination you know! Plus I wasn't even allowed to freakin bend, so the fact that they got as far as they managed deserves a bit of appreciation!"  
_"They have him sedated, we can't interfere to help out."_ Takeshi didn't want to acknowledge that this might have been a practical danger that couldn't have been avoided.

"Well his energy barriers down; and I keep getting small waves, like he's trying to communicate but they're jumbled up and don't make sense. Soon as the dosage lightens up he'll be able to talk straight. My guess is he already got a plan." Hotaka said.

_"If he's not safe within the next six hours I'm going to be sending in my own team to get him out."_ Takeshi said.

Hotaka made a pft sound.

"Relax boss, I can still knock enough heads around." He grinned.

_"If not then consider our agreement void."_ Takeshi hung up at that.

"Nice guy." Huyu muttered.

"Oh you have no idea."

* * *

Benjiro wondered how many of his bones were broken.  
His legs….and surely one of his elbows.

They were still numb…still unresponsive to his commands.

He wasn't sure if they had been professional Dim Mak users or if perhaps he had truly done serious nerve damage in that crash.

Whether Shin'ichi was awake or asleep was difficult to tell, the low light offered shun directly in the elders face, the blindfold and gag keeping all evidence of facial expressions, no sign of life as his head dipped low.

It could be he was tired, weak…

He breathed…

In and out.  
Hotaka and Huyu would have to know they were here…it was a matter of when they would come…how long it would take.

Would they need to just sit here and wait?

He didn't know if he could.  
Sleeping was out of the question.

He had a large hunch that if he was to rest…his brain wouldn't be willing to wake up within a decent amount of time.

How long had he been sitting here…that was already a good question.

It felt like hours since they'd thrown Shin'ichi in here with him…but it had been just him staring at the ceiling…him…looking at the wall…looking at nothing.

If he made a plan…if he could figure something out…

No.

There wasn't any hope for that.

Everyone knew he was the joke in the brains department.

Shin'ichi said it…Huyu…Aeka….Hotaka….even these people.

They covered Shin'ichi mouth to make sure they wouldn't have any communication.

Because without Shin'ichi there to give orders, they would be stuck awaiting their guardians.

Even then….there was a chance….that…

No, this was just a misstep…nothing….nothing that truly needed to be worried about.

But the longer he remained here…the more his pain increased.

The more the silence killed him.

The more he realized how useless he remained to be.

Alright…he can't just allow this to ruin everything.

He needed to think…at this time…what could he…there was no bending capable now.

That was impossible….

Even if he could bend, what would he plan to do? Firebend his way out of here without being able to walk?

Nothing could possibly go wrong there…

All techniques were useless…ok maybe not.

He can't rule out anything…

But if he can't use his body…he needs to-

He thumped his head against the wall for being an idiot.

It didn't help that his skull was quite tender at the time and it made his eyes roll a few times over.

Nothing to be concerned about.

Physical side wasn't needed for energybending.

It was all about mental , spiritual and emotional state.

Closing his eyes, it wasn't hard to forget about his physical being. Most was either numb or screaming to the point that his mind forced it into a silence.

He felt his energy well up inside him, his being flooded throughout his body.

In comparison to before…he could see the true effects of chi blockers.

Where there was a barrier…where in his body there was disrupt in his flow.

It made it difficult to allow every aspect of his energy stream in flawless form, but not impossible.

He pushed through, and then found the auras of the room, his and Shin'ichi's identical.

The normal energy block of Shin'ichi's was down, and so he didn't hesitate to immediately mix his energy with Shin'ichi's.

As soon as he sent his wave to intertwine with Shin'ichi's, there was a response, the other avatar latched on and Benjiro felt his stomach go sick.

A burst of light, and it faded, Benjiro blinked and found the scenery changed.

It was in a home now…a sofa, love seat and rocking chair, coffee table in center of grey carpet with cloudy walls and a television…it was his home.

His…the one he grew up with.

"I underestimated you, thought it'd take you at least another few hours to remember this trick." Shin'ichi's image shimmered into the picture, laying on the sofa with his feet hanging off the side, about four inches too tall for it.

Benjiro smirked.

"I just thought of that time you connected with me to tell me about Aeka. You said our souls were connected, and made it easy for you to create a spiritual room such as this."  
Shin'ichi glanced up at him tired and nodded, "I wasn't sure if you had the ability to create one however."  
"Why didn't you just make it?" Benjiro asked.

"Ashton, consider my current situation. Tied up, chi blocked, and drugged beyond overdosed state, my mental capability right now isn't even strong enough to see in a straight line…not to mention I still have a few difficulties because of the shadows. I couldn't as it stood. So I just forced my unconscious and waited for you."  
"Actually have a bit of faith in me?" Benjiro teased, moving to sit down on the chair.

Guess his legs worked here.

"There is no kind way for me to answer that." Shin'ichi moved his hands to rest behind his head, "An interesting place for you to picture."

Benjiro looked bashfully; the stairs leading to the bed rooms caught his attention.

"I didn't mean to…I mean, I don't even know why this place is-"  
"When creating a room, the creator has full control to create whatever it is they picture. If their mind's blank it'll substitute for one that's commonly thought of. Perhaps a bit homesick?" Shin'ichi offered.

Benjiro crunched his eyebrows, "How'd you know this was my house?" He asked.

Shin'ichi was too confident to panic, pointing to the fireplace.

Family photos were scatted all around it.

Of his parents and a child Benjiro.

Different ages in each.

It was interesting seeing the advances in his age…

Never once did he not look like a dork.

"Right…my mom had a thing for photos." Benjiro rubbed the back of his neck in a laugh.

Shin'ichi had no response on that, curious if he had looked this odd as a child.

Nah, he was the one who got the good genes.

Benjiro looked around, amazed at the exact details.

The scratches on the wood, stains in the carpet…even the smell felt like home.

He went into the kitchen, the tile floors cold against his feet, the fridge across from the sink with the oven-stove combination next to the dishwasher. The light wood color, cabinets, toaster with crumbs beside it… the magnets, holding up a calendar and checks yet to be deposited.

A smile ran across his face, his hands beginning to shake.

Shin'ichi sat up, examining Benjiro, and watched him sprint up the stairs to look his room.

The elder's head was still light, even now the drugs effect swallowing his ability to think.

But he knew what was running through his head, how ecstatic he was…the thumping of his feet upstairs.

He attempted to stand, wobbling a bit, no it was ok.

He could make a couple of steps.

Benjiro jumped over the stair railing, rather than taking them down, now having the leg muscles to not even worry of breaking a bone as he was before the front doorway.

He switched the lock of the front door open, and Shin'ichi put his foot to block the swing of the entrance, closing it again.

"Don't do this." He said, "It's not real. It's just a projection of your mind."

"But I-" Benjiro wanted to see how far it reached…would he be able to make it to the end of the street? His old elementary school? The liquor store or the gas station?

"The more you want to see the more you'll remember and force through, the more you do that the more energy you waste." He warned, "Considering our situation in the actual world, I believe you should try to save all the energy you can."

Benjiro's shoulders slumped, locking the door again; he looked back to the stairs.

And then turned away.  
"Right…sorry." He moved back into the living room, head low in defeat.

Shin'ichi looked at him, watching the uncertainty in his steps, the hesitation.  
Shin'ichi felt dizzy and had to take the rocking chair instead, folding his legs rather than letting them hang over the front, Benjiro chose to stand.

"So what's the plan?" He asked with little interest.

Shin'ichi raised his eyebrows.

"Plan?"

"Don't you have one?"

"Well yes I thought it'd have been pretty straight forward though." Shin'ichi tilted his head.

"And that is?"

"Escape." He stared at him.

Benjiro slapped his head.

"Look, there's not much we can do right now. Even if I'm capable of escaping their restraints-"  
"You can get out now?" Benjiro was pretty sure they were four steps ahead of the straight jacket….

"In about four seconds." Shin'ichi dismissed, "The problem is that neither of us are in any position to escape. I can push through a lot of pain but there's just no way I'd be capable of outrunning any of them as it is." Shin'ichi shook his head.

"Yeah…I'd be as good as a sitting duck." Benjiro agreed.

"We're going to have to wait for Huyu and Hotaka. They'll get here within a few hours, but we'll have gone through at least one interrogation sequence by then. Possibly two, depending if they get what they want during the first." Shin'ichi explained, "They don't plan to keep us alive very long, they'll want answers and quickly. It sounds as if they believe I was created in a laboratory, in a formation they're hoping to recreate, most likely for power struggle purposes…" He stroked his chin.

"They're idiots." Benjiro blinked.

"Would anyone else have the nerve to do this?" Shin'ichi asked, "Have you ever been a hostage before?"

Benjiro tilted his head.

"Um….there was this one time in the South Pole, when an asshole sent a dragon to-"  
"That doesn't count." Shin'ichi narrowed his eyes. "Look, I, literally, am incapable of speaking, so don't even think about doing anything stupid in form of drawing attention to you ok? They'll be harming me and me only if we play it right."  
"What? Just sit there and let you get beat up?"

"I can handle it." Shin'ichi licked his lips, "They assume you know nothing and keeping it that way is the best idea. On the off chance…well then..."

"I'm not like you." Benjiro shook his head, "I don't know how to handle situations like that…I would crack."

"And I want you to." Shin'ichi crossed his arms, closing his eyes, "If they even come near you, start spilling everything you have to offer."  
"E-Everything?" Benjiro was sure there were some rules against that…limitations of what was completely off the table.  
"To Hotaka giving me mouth to mouth if they ask." Shin'ichi blinked, "Don't try to be noble and stay quiet."  
At the mention of that moment, Benjiro's face turned to an evil devils grin, laughing at the memory.

"You know…on that subject, technically, Zaila kissed you AFTER that so was he your-"  
"Do you want me to kill you?" Shin'ichi asked.

"Hey I'm just curious here, you know, trying to bond and all."

Shin'ichi gave him a glare that made him tremble more than the thought being interrogated.

Benjiro gulped, and went back to the main subject.

"But…if they know how…doesn't that get…like Takeshi and the others mad at you?"

"I imagine they aren't all that giddy about the situation as it is. But it's not your responsibility to attempt to conceal it."  
Benjiro finally sat down, staring at him, his black eyes and hair combination peculiarly close to Mamoru's old ones.

He pressed his lips together and looked down.

"You don't think I'd be able to handle the questioning, do you?" He asked.

Shin'ichi blinked.

"You've only had a year, I'm not saying you're-"  
"Stop using that as an excuse." Benjiro crunched his eyebrows, "First it was that it had only been weeks, then only months. You know what, it's not just been a years. It's been one god damn year!" He stood up again.

The sharp tongue wasn't something Shin'ichi expected, he looked at him in uncertainty.

"ok, I haven't been through everything you've gone through…I mean, I don't have training that rolled on over the course of years…I don't have nine freakin people givin me extra energy or …whatever the hell…" he grinded his teeth, "But I have been through hell already ok? I've been degraded, beaten down, stabbed, burned, frozen, drowned….I've made friends who I depend my life on, I've watched some of them betray me." He swallowed a spit load, "I've lived with fear of their safety, had the pressure of the earth and been humiliated beyond my mental capabilities. I've lived a lie that's tore me down, that I face every time I walk into public and am congratulated for a bull shit achievement…." His right arm began to shake, that weight bearing down on him, "I've become a murderer for god's sake. Do you honestly, honestly think, I'm incapable of keeping my DAMN LIPS CLOSED?" He screamed.

Shin'ichi listened to him, completely still, taking into account precisely what he was trying to emphasize.

How important this was to him.

Yet moments ago he was claiming that he'd be incapable.

But once faith is dropped he must prove himself.

That was all there ever was for him.

An opportunity to smite the proclamations about his pathetic abilities.

"Ashton…"  
"No, don't give me some stupid excuse ok?" He rounded behind the couch, fingers tracing the cushion, "I'm fifteen. I'm not just some kid too dumb to understand anything."

Yes Shin'ichi did know. He had, after all this time, marked Benjiro's birthday on his calendars so he wouldn't forget.

Even if he would never be able to offer him a present or congratulations.

"This isn't about your maturity level or your capabilities as an avatar. I'm saying that it isn't your responsibility to keep silent. I've done enough to you to make you despise me, you should in no way feel an obligation to me. People learn. It's through other manners that we fix it. It's not something I want you to harmed over."  
"I can take-"  
"It's not about whether you can take it ok?" Shin'ichi said, "People degrade me just as much as you alright! Even freakin worse, I'm a puppet for god's sake, do you think I haven't heard it all? I know you want to be something more than what they all say, but do it by BEING something more than they expect. Not by attempting to allow me to keep face."

Benjiro harsh breathing began to steady, looking at Shin'ichi.

All he seemed to care about was his safety…he didn't…didn't even seem to care about what could happen to him.

"You killed my brother." Shin'ichi stood up, the first time he had fully, a hundred percent, acknowledged the one at hand in verbal form.

Hearing that...hearing the accusation from the one harmed the most, Benjiro's face went stiff, having to avoid eye contact.

"I'm requesting that you act as though you owe me nothing. Is that really too much to ask?" He challenged.

* * *

Benjiro wasn't pleased to return to reality, the pain of his injuries far more severe than he had originally anticipated, now he wished for nothing more than the numbness to return, for the lack of feeling to surpass all this sting.

How Shin'ichi was holding up was a wonder to him….how he was capable of just hanging there for hours at a time…

Surely it was out of his ability to ignore to this extent as well.

They moved around them in interest, the door's light brought such light that it burned Benjiro's eyes.

Someone came behind him to prop him up and push him into the corner, his legs unwilling to hold his weight and he crumbled, someone making sure to watch him as two others came in.

They didn't under Shin'ichi's straps, they only gave him a step stool for him to stand properly on, rather than stretching to keep the weight off his arms on his tip toes.

There was obvious relief with even that much generosity.

Soon someone walked beside him, undoing the gag in his mouth, there were blood stains across the back.

Licking his lips, it was clear how odd it felt to be able to completely close his mouth, his tongue, no without a doubt, was running around his teeth to polish them in saliva.

Benjiro knew how bad that feeling was…

Next came the blind fold, though it was removed, it was clear his eyes weren't prepared for the blazes of light, keeping them closed.

The right one was swollen, an unclean gash just below his eyebrow, it was going to be infected if they didn't take better care.

They wouldn't…

This was only a temporary situation after all.

"Alright, now, I'm sure this isn't your first time in a situation such as this, so I won't even bother offer a speech. You know the procedure. Tell us what we'll want and this'll end so much quicker." Ren stated, coming in with a few more back-ups.

Shin'ichi didn't say anything.

A minute of silence.

One of the men in black stepped forward.

He had a whip in his hand, and didn't hesitate to use it.

Pulled back and forward, there was the crack of the weapon against his chest, Benjiro cringed more than Shin'ichi, who gritted his teeth, keeping from any word.

There was four more strikes, the cloth now opened to see the bloodied chest, the general stepped forward again.

"Anything you have to say?" He asked with satisfaction of this.

Shin'ichi still didn't open his eyes.

"From one professional to another," He did offer, "If you strike across the back, it tends to have more of an effect."

Ren ordered another two lashes.

Shin'ichi accepted with grace, his head lifting slightly with a smirk.

Pleased at his big mouth.

"You also…should ask a question before using force….otherwise your hostage is going to understand the idea that there is no hope for them either way and has a larger chance of not answering. Or they'll see you're serious and be too stupid to have reliable responses." He sighed, "Did they not teach you anything at interrogation school?"

Despite the rotten gashes, there wasn't much more needed evidence that this form of torture would have no effect on Shin'ichi.

The one with the whip backed out of the roomwith a nod, another person moved inward.

They had the equalist's weapons, rods of electric currents that sparked mid-air.

"Why not just start spilling? Then we'll go to questioning from there."  
Shin'ichi's feet strained a bit upward, to relieve the weight of his arms.

"Alright fine, I'll admit it. I did lie about my interests to gain a spot on the senate. I really just wanted a really cool robe like all the other guys…"

He was now punched in the stomach, combined with the broken ribs and he gave a move forward.

Ren had no response for that, believing he didn't deserve one.

It took another two minutes for Shin'ichi to gather himself up, lifting his head in the general's direction.  
"Exactly what is it you are after? What do you wish to obtain from my knowledge?" He asked.

"You are the recreation of others, a being without free will, without own mind with forced obedience that can never be questioned. Months ago I couldn't understand how you were capable of ignoring your duties as an avatar and citizen of the Fire Nation, but now…your loyalty can only belong to those who created you, isn't that right?"

"My loyalty is to my cause."  
"What you were created for." Ren nudged his eyebrows, "And that-is to rid the world of spirits, in sacrifice, our bending ability." He lit a fire in his hand, and then brought it near Shin'ichi's chest, threatening to burn him.

There was no flinch.

Shin'ichi found no way to answer this that his tongue would allow.

It would either mention their plans, mention his masters, or earn him a chance to be burned in one form or the other for being a smart ass.

His eyes closed, there wasn't the visual torture of seeing the light so close, drawing within an inch to his skin.

But there was the mental pressure of feeling the heat in uncertainty.

Benjiro wanted to yell at him for being so relaxed…and then realized that he couldn't risk opening his eyes.

His eyes wouldn't have the gold Osamu's energy offered…not what the media offered as his official eye color…but the deep black.

That'd be too much confirmation for this man's theory.

Ren stared him down for a long time.

And then scoffed, dismissing the flame with a huff.  
"You can't see the world in any way other than you were designed to…" To both of their horror, he turned to Benjiro, "But I would certainly like to hear from someone of different perspective."  
Benjiro was hauled to difficult feet and shoved against the wall, two men holding him in restraints; he didn't have the strength to fight. Too much had been lost when he allowed for that connection between the two.

"What about you? Am I to believe you are completely ignorant in this field?" He asked.

Benjiro's eyes were still too heavy to hold completely open, panting already with a voice of glass.

"I don't know anything." He managed out, but felt the sting before it came.

He was knocked across his face with a fist, and felt a stab into his cheek, sliding metal that bit the side and ripped through a good layer of skin; the warmth of his own blood was familiar against his clammy skin. As he glanced at the rings on the hand, he knew why that was a wake-up call.

The sting outweighed the force, at least until he felt the quick swelling and beating of his heart in his cheek, pressuring riding up, he licked his lips, glancing back.

"You're from a world without the spirit's influence, who broke away and are slowly dying from lack of respect of what they had once offered, killing their very world and themselves in tests of ego. Is it your jealousy of our ability to sustain a functioning world that wishes our death?"

"I don't want you guys to end up the same as us…" Benjiro began, "Bending is an art…and our world is a mess…I would never try to force yours to end up like ours." His lips were cracked and he felt the top one begin to bleed.

"Then why are you defending the likes of him?" He pointed to Shin'ichi.

Benjiro looked at him.

How much he hated him…almost a year ago. How much he wanted to beat him…how quickly he had…ruined…everything for him.

How much trouble…how much pity he had after seeing the truth…and then how quick he was to despise him for making him feel like a fool.

And how much he had been told not to defend him.

He was being questioned.

So start singing.

But to explain that…

When he heard how cruel it was, it got him sick to the stomach. Now to be the one talking.

He didn't want to.

He didn't want any part of acknowledgement to it.  
Besides…Shin'ichi was lying.

He said it didn't bother him to be degraded.

It bothers everyone…

And even if they already knew…it was feeding to their fire.

But…

"I'm not." He whispered, "But what he is…isn't something the world wants or needs. Nothing can be benefited from the knowledge of his creation; the faster it's forgotten, the better."

It would bite…hearing how inhumane he referred to Shin'ichi, but there wasn't any physical sign he had even heard it.

But it was a legitimate excuse…not to talk.

One Shin'ichi couldn't argue about.

The leader stared at him for a bit, taking that in, and he believed for a second it was as simple as stating the truth.

Until he saw the spark of the electric rods and felt it pressed to his chest.

It wasn't like anything he had ever experienced….never had he felt the volts of electricity pass through his skeleton, the burning of his flesh with the jittering of bones rattling, the numbness and increasing spread of throbbing throughout his being, he didn't know when it ended or when he began screaming, only that he was trembling for long afterwards, and his throat was throbbing from the volume he'd reached, his head rolling forward, part of his clothing was singed, arms dropping but being forced upward from the captors.

"You do know of his condition." Rend leaned forward, "And you will talk by the time I am done with you." He hissed.

His bangs were a mess around his eyes, greased through horribly; he looked at him without strength.

A look to Shin'ichi, and he saw that he had failed the trial of remaining blind, his eyes open, staring at him in disbelief.

It wasn't the uneven lighting that could be blamed for his unnatural darkness in them, practically growing.

But even that…that couldn't distract from the important thing.

The look in them.

Pain.

They were red tinted from the weariness and physical abuse.

But the pain was from what he had to see.

The same pain he had when he looked at Mamoru abused….when he looked at Hotaka injured or Auria being beaten.

Pain because someone was suffering because of him.

Perhaps it was comparing the look he gave him to the others.

Perhaps it was because he was actually on the receiving end of it.

Perhaps it was because the idea of being beaten forced his mind to work.

But…just that image.

It made something click in his head.

Something to connect the dots, and then a rush of recollection, of knowledge and understanding.

He twinged at the realization, and cursed himself.

Now he knew, there was no way he could betray him…not like this.

No matter how much he said….no matter what he had said.

There were boundaries that were now set.

He wouldn't overstep them.

He looked back to Ren.

He wanted to come up with something clever or sarcastic…like Hotaka and Shin'ichi could always snark off.

But when he saw how close Ren was to his face, there was only one thing to be done.

And that was spit in his face.

"Ashton!" Shin'ichi closed his eyes and attempted to move, the chains holding his arms rattling against the wall as another slap found itself on the opposite side of Benjiro's face.

They glanced at him and someone reapplied his gag before he could manage more.

"Oh now you want to talk? A bit too late I'm afraid, though it does appear you have a bit of a soft spot for him hm?" Benjiro was jerked up by his shirt collar, "Then I will truly enjoy this."


	124. The Irreversible Night

**The Irreversible Night **

* * *

**June 4th, 2011**

* * *

Benjiro couldn't move an inch of his body.

It was sore.

It was tired.

Numb…gone…even after the hours had passed, the shock managed to keep the blood from circulating all the way to his head, everything a blur…

From telling what was truth, what was false, what was conscious and what was sleep, everything felt the same, everything a lie…

But that's just what everything was.

A lie.

It was giving up…on everything.

He was burned, electrocuted, drowned, beaten, whipped, cut, pierced and drugged.

Shin'ichi could feel Benjiro's weak heart; hear his lowering respiratory go in and out.

Uneven…with the blindfold back on, he couldn't' see how horrid it was…but he had heard the screams. They were rooms away…but the echo, the bouncing of sonic waves…the blood curdling ones near begging for mercy…

It wasn't a mistake on their part.

The point was to get to him.

To make him feel the pain of knowing that Benjiro was enduring this for him.

They could have tortured him in front of him. They could have made him watch, made him see the splashes of blood against the tile floor, see the flames engulf him…

Yet they were smart. And knew the torture lay on the mystery. Of the silence, of the cry out every other minute, of not knowing what they were doing or how close he was to cracking.

But he must have never given in, for the screams were until he was dragged unconscious onto the bed.

By then Shin'ichi's ears were bleeding.

They would pay.

They were going to damn well pay.

He breathed in and out.

They hadn't remembered his dosage because of this.

They focused too much on Benjiro and just ignored him…believing this was punishment enough for him.

Oh it was.

If they saw how his blood boiled…how red his eyes were for revenge.

Well he'd say their objective to get under his skin was well passed.

More than they were prepared to repay.

For every second Benjiro was in that position, forced to endure a pain that was meant for Shin'ichi. For every blood drop that hit their floor.

A quick test, yes he could feel himself, feel his being…

He expanded his energy; passed the barriers, passed the guards…passed walls…he found Hotaka and Huyu, camping a few meters outside the base.  
Hanging out, no doubt, waiting for his signal.

Because they were incapable of acting on their own….he didn't know if it was excellent that they knew to not even try because they'd screw something up or a new liability forming…

Well that would be sorted out later.

He sent his message, alerting them of his heightened awareness.

They needed to start heading over now, come and get them out

Huyu responded by opening and hiding energy upon Hotaka's command, claiming they understood.

A quick add in on Shin'ichi's part, so there wasn't any confusion.

Make sure to kill everyone.

That one had a pretty quick response to it.

Like hell we will.

He exhaled, and snapped his eyes open.

Even if he couldn't see them…they were there. He could feel it. Feel them. Crawling from the small amount of light offered…it touched his skin, allowing him knowledge of their allegiance.

Yes they would listen to him.

_'Give me a hand then, Mamoru.'_ Shin'ichi requested

There was a launch upward, a blade slicing his leg bindings and chains, he was alerted when he felt to his hands and knees, the metal rattling against the floor. Part of him wished it had been a bit more of preparation… something to warn have cushioned this fall. He pulled the gag from his mouth and began to spit up blood, gritting his teeth, it hurt…hurt so damn much.

His right arm…

Yes he had been right, the shoulder was dislocated, the limb dead and screaming as his left was simply fractured at worse, he bit off the finger restraints , though his jaw popped, still weak from the crash.

All this he could deal with, the broken ribs, the bruising on every inch, the scraped up knee.

But his foot.

It must have whirled all the way around or something because the pain was unbearable.

He tried to walk but found it to be a ridiculous limp, he couldn't put any pressure on it…he'd never be able to get far.

Not even out of this room…he was too weak…even if the drugs were fading they were still present, still making things a bit off shaped.

He felt their movements and moved to the side, slumping back down with deep breaths, there was a cold feeling spreading through his body.

Goosebumps.

"Can you heal me a bit?" He moaned, glancing at the darkness around him.

The shadows skulked in response, wrapping around his legs, it felt weird…disturbing.

As though insects, running up and down his skin, picking at him, numbing them…he didn't even know if the limb was there…..if they were…they were covered with darkness, with black…blending into his surroundings...

His stomach was sick with how lowly the energy felt…the horrid stench of it…but….the more he focused…the more he could overlook it.

Just oil over water…there was a clarity…something refreshing underneath the surface.

The tingling of before smoothed over into liquid, rushing through his muscles to refresh his bones, washing a fire away…cooling down the burning…icing a sting...

He lowered his eyes, allowing more of it to pass through him, his waist down now completely without focus, it was near drugging…removing the pain…letting him think nothing of it…to surpass it…his head bobbed forward, he was exhausted…he hadn't realized…

It was sapping his energy…in response to healing his wounds.

But he didn't care…it was good…it was amazing…tingling his skin…a pressure…but a good kin…

Was this how waterbenders felt when they healed themselves?

The relief…the ease…the lack of anything…but their ability…it was a gift…better than when he had others heal him…

Part of him could feel it…similar to when Mamoru would help him…when he offered energy…

It was as if he was beside him now...with, saving him…

Just…how…it was supposed to be.

The door was rammed open, his eyes shot awake as it flew just passed his head; he slowly turned to Huyu, who lowered his sword.

"Whoops, sorry." Empty words as he moved to help Benjiro.

And there went his relaxation…

"Man, I told you, ten points if you HIT him." Hotaka slipped in, an unconscious body in the back ground.

The change in light scared off the shadows; though Shin'ichi didn't blame them…he was having problems comprehending all the illuminations...

Too bright…way too bright…he cringed and scooted with his good leg into a darker patch, the blackness far more welcoming then the burning of the light.

The light wasn't his area…it was too…too...he didn't even have words for it.

He wanted to command them again…to have the shadows ease the injuries…the recovery…to have that comfort again.

But there wasn't time.

He had a guardian for this…even if…it wasn't the same.

Hotaka came to his side, glancing over the damage quickly.

"Pop my shoulder back in, it's anterior." Shin'ichi demanded; he slid downward to a laying down position, arms straight and relaxed..

Hotaka nodded, moving the bad arm into a ninety degree angle, folding it to make an L shape resting on chest.

"Ready?" He asked.

Shin'ichi bit his lip, knowing this was going to hurt like hell.

The arm was slowly rotated outward, Shin'ichi made a fist, and Hotaka pushed slowly upward at the thirty five degree mark. It slid into place without much objection, the pop and instant salvation from the immediate pain.

Shin'ichi was thankful, knowing that his previous injuries made this far more bearable.

He rotated the arm in the other direction and rested it on his torso again, giving a sigh of relief.

"Got real beat up huh?" Hotaka asked looking over the other injuries.

Huyu was already flooding Benjiro with his energy; some of the blisters were beginning to fade along with the burnt marks.

"My foot's broken, no way I can even walk on it." Shin'ichi explained, about to complain about his other leg, when he realized that it was fine…the shadows had targeted that first, one good leg, "My other elbow has a fraction, a concussion, broken ribs, and-"  
"A few lashes huh?" Hotaka saw the blood stains/markings on the broken clothing.

"He was just a bit pissed cause I hurt his ego a while back." Shin'ichi smirked.

"Well I'm sure you deserve it then." Hotaka thumped him on the head; just enough to cause him to moan, Hotaka got up and looked around.

"Can't walk at all?" He asked.

Shin'ichi shook his head.

"Alright…we took out bout five." Hotaka explained.

"There's about thirty here." Huyu explained, "All well trained assassins. Benjiro's not going to be able to help out too much; we need to focus on just getting out of here. They're probably already heading here."

"How far out are we?" Shin'ichi asked.

"About forty out from the palace. Nearest hospital is thirty miles away." Huyu had mapped it out earlier.

"Do you think you'll live til then?" Hotaka gave fake worry.

"I'll manage somehow." Shin'ichi felt well enough to move into sitting position, his upper body quite a bit sore, he shook his head.

Funny.

He could deal with entire armies on his own…but this one car managed to jack him up pretty good.  
"Alright fake-shadow boy, easy does it..." Hotaka pulled Shin'ichi up, and then forced him up and over, into a fireman's carry, Shin'ichi groaned from his injuries receiving bits of pressure, but he made sure it was low enough that the others wouldn't hear.

Huyu threw Benjiro over his shoulder, not even a squeak from the younger one, barely able to twitch his fingers from his dazed unconsciousness.

"We need to move. Now." Hotaka warned.

"No really?" Huyu pushed out the door, his leg had a momentary spasm that cause him to stumble, but he made a quick recovery by pretending that he had been uneven with Benjiro's weight.

His leg wound still wasn't completely settled…

No no, he could handle this…he moved forward, there were stairs immediately outside the room, heading up, Shin'ichi hadn't realized they were underground.

"And here I've been skipping out on my workouts…" Hotaka grunted, climbing the stairs with the extra wait wasn't particularly as easy as he'd recalled.

Good for his calves; that was for sure.

"Can't you like, shadow travel?" Huyu looked at Shin'ichi, knowing this was a mistake to attempt to carry Benjiro up this far…

There were over two hundred steps; spiraling up…his thigh was quivering.

If only the twerp was five foot again...or even if he had inherited the same twig build Shin'ichi had…but no…and now he was the one who had to tough it out….

"You do realize I'm not Mamoru right?" Shin'ichi asked, glancing at the shadow on the floor.

"You got a lil something…" Huyu motioned to his irises.

Shin'ichi closed his eyes, remembering that they were reflecting something different than the green he'd come to despise.

"I can't control them like him." He bashfully admitted, shrinking a bit in his shoulders.

Being him and claiming that there were still techniques he had yet to perfect was a kick to the status, even if it was one he'd acquired a month ago.

There was slight motion in the shadow, he heard the voices in his head, not n forms of voice, but of a feeling…a quick reassurance…as though a pat on the back.

Saying to be patient.

In time.

Mamoru had spent a month in the shadow realm to gain control…  
Shin'ichi didn't have the time nor courage to even consider that an option.

"There's twenty of em waiting for us at the top." Huyu whispered when there were less than thirty steps available.

He stopped, and set Benjiro down, propping him onto his side in a half sit-up position.

The head bobbed, slipping to the right side.

"Ima wip em out with my sword, it's a closed space. Nowhere for em to run." He summoned his seal to his hand, rotating his shoulder.

Shin'ichi tapped Hotaka on his shoulder, telling him to set him down; he balanced on his good leg. Reaching to his hip, he clenched his fist.

That's right…he hadn't brought it to the ball…

That should be something to be considered luck, for with the changed clothing he would have lost it.

But that still left him without a weapon

"Hotaka let-"  
"No no, you need to leave this one to me, stay back like a good helpless avatar." Hotaka said, pushing the pant legging up to reveal a strap around his calf, a dagger at his grasp.

Shin'ichi ticked his teeth, hobbling up the rest of the stairway with jumps.

"You really ought to consider a gun next time." Huyu frowned at the weapon choice.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Hotaka asked, spinning it twice and then gripping it.

No way to respond to that easily…

"Stay behind me." Huyu demanded, climbing up the last few steps until he was faced with the door.

"Sir yes sir." Hotaka gave mock solute.

He allowed three steps between him and the entrance, aware there were those waiting for them to barge in, most likely with their fancy electric weapons to stun the crap out of them.

Shin'ichi leaned against the side, holding his side, he looked upward with weariness.

Maybe this was a good idea to sit it out…

Benjiro's head rolled one way, his eye beginning to peak open.

Huyu exhaled, bringing his sword up, he channeled his energy through the seal, tightening his grip on the handle.

Shin'ichi looked at the shadows, finding their pattern…finding a shift…

Moving.

No they were talking.  
In his head….

It was harder…it was swarming…over-flooding…everyone talking at once…everyone…too many people…he clenched his hands, trying to pick out one voice…one…a warning…a…something…telling him.

He got it too late.

His eyes cracked open before his mouth could yell a halt to Huyu's attack, the ice wave crashing forward, it rolled passed the door and blood began to spur, those who had been too close were near obliterated in its force, but not all had been as clear as he'd predicted.

Never had Shin'ichi seen shields such as these, the technology higher than that of even the Republic Cities, electric bound that reached from one side to the other, it was a plasma screen offering complete coverage. It bashed against Huyu's release and withheld it with ease, visible dozens of bodies behind it, there was static, and then faded, Huyu stunned as he understood his largest attack was rendered useless, a mere bit of ice to the machinery.

There was a moment of uncertainty, as they gazed forward, and then Hotaka's eyes fell to the floor, where a small, metal ball, just at their feet, flashing rapidly greeted his eyes.

They reacted too slowly, Hotaka moving to cover Shin'ichi, who ordered a shield from his dark allies while Huyu simply lifted his sword, to shield however well he could.

Pointless.

The sphere sparked, and a wave of electricity exploded, the enemies protected from the shield, the ones left in the open were the trio, who felt the full force of the lightning course. The narrow passage bounced the energy around, zapping each of them, their screams intertwined into chorus of agony, their bodies dropped to the floor, face smashing onto the steps, it was a burn none of them truly have been immune to. Huyu's eyes rolling upward as it pulsed his body, it was a seizure of uncontrolled shakes, unwilling jerks and turns; he was panting at the end of it.

By the end of the dosage they were paralyzed, a shock as fresh as though they had been energybended, Hotaka's fingers curled near his neck; closing his eyes…it projected the image of before…of a collar…

"Wouldn't you know it; the fish swam to the net." The shield lowered, Ren stepping forward with a smile.

Shin'ichi kept his eyes shut, gasping as a breathless guppy, he cringed inward, feeling the bits passing through him, emphasizing all of his wounds.

Huyu dropped his seal, now dispersing it in order to allow energy to focus on healing his pain, steam riding off his back.

Benjiro's eyes were open just enough to see….to see them moving in.

To see the others out of commission, he had been dropped off far enough away in order to not have been hit by the wave, though he could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up, he breathed.

They had rods, sparking in electricity…moving to finish off them…to make sure they wouldn't be a problem anymore…

They couldn't stand up, the others had chains, they were going to get them…and then come after him…

How long would it take to escape then….how long…he couldn't just sit here.

The majority of the pain had been weakened….he assumed Huyu had healed him as quickly as he could, making it possible to stand now, his back sliding upward to help him balance, he staggered forward.

There was a glance at him, and then a few laughs as he made it up the steps, slowly, stumbling towards the others, he babied his left hand, looking Ren in the eye, there was laughter in the rest of them.

He was a joke.

He wasn't Shin'ichi…he wasn't a threat…he was the pathetic one.

Step.

Step.

Step.

He wasn't a master.

Or a prodigy.

He was the one who everyone carried.

Step.

Step.

He wasn't a genius…he wasn't talented in anything related to fighting.

Just leeching off the others…

Step.  
Step.

He was just the bumbling idiot who still couldn't stomach the acceptance that he was a murderer.

Who couldn't handle a battle scene…couldn't stand interrogation….

Step .

Step.

Who couldn't defeat the Fire Lord. Couldn't kill a Master. Couldn't save a friend from falling to influence of something horrid…

Step .

Step.

Standing over the others, they couldn't even crawl to their feet, only Shin'ichi managed to make it to his knees, head low, it was a disgrace to have to witness…a sight no one should have had to.

He was going to pass out soon.

Benjiro looked at twenty faces against him, who had taken the time to pause just see what brilliant plan he'd try that'd end up knocking him out.

"Ashton." Shin'ichi whispered to get his attention.

Benjiro looked in uncertainty.

"Here is a sight I'll be sure to announce to the nations." Ren interrupted, "Avatar Shin'ichi, the world's most hated man, who everyone befriended out of fear, who stabbed the back of every respectable leader there was, on his knees, showing his true colors just before his death. A servant to others. Nothing. Just a puppet." He glanced at Huyu, "Defended by aliens. By freaks." He said slowly, "Who planned to destroy our world's gift of bending. And I, saved it. By destroying them."

Benjiro clenched his fists, his breath trembling.

"Unless, YOU can do anything, young avatar." Ren challenged.

Something to do.

Anything…anything…

His legs were still sore…his hands swollen, head ringing…

But that word…

Now…now hearing it…it had more than just a simple nickname…

"Puppet." He repeated to Ren.

Shin'ichi lifted his eyes halfway, wearily gazing to him.

There was a pause, and then he screamed, "Don't you dare…don't you dare offend my brother like that!"

Mouths dropped here, Hotaka's eyes wide while Huyu gave a small gasp.

But not for the statement.

But for the light that came to Benjiro's eyes.

People charged at them, some whipping out guns and firing random shots.  
Benjiro felt the power seep through him.

But different from Huyu's.

Because this energy was…was his.

It was…something else, an energy that did more than just revive his muscles.

It brought something he didn't know.

Power.

Pure power.

The feeling of floating…as whenever he and Hotaka exchanged bodies, but with good weight…weight of something to keep him leveled.

Yet…his body was moving on its own.

But he could stop it.

He just didn't want to.

A wave forward, an air bubble completely surrounded them, creating a barrier, he whirled his legs around and then folded them in the center, meditating midair; he clasped his hands. The winds expanded, smashing everyone back, they flew to the sides, squashed between the pressure and the wall.

The power….the power…it was incredible.

He couldn't believe it…his enthusiasm was beyond levels, yet he knew the expression on his face was stoned; a smile seeming to take more energy than this could even match.

Heat began to burst in side him, filling up, through and through, farther and farther, still sitting midair, he heaved in a breath that had such a burst to it he couldn't hold it in.

A exhale of flames, it became a tornado, him, breathing fire down the hall that spun and burned every person in its path, he never blinked, he only saw the lighting and then the falling, red and orange coloring reflected off the walls and victims, the screams echoed in his ear yet couldn't hold place, just background noise to larger fulfillment.

Every inch of him…the walls began to bend towards him, the metal, the air swirling…

He was moving…higher…now the winds becoming blades, slicing…cutting…blood splashed and began to flood.

They deserved it though.

He felt the knowledge….the amounts that rode through his brain, sprinting throughout his bones…his head slipping farther and farther into this abyss…but it was welcoming, pulling him, telling him…there was so much more…

"Benjiro!" Huyu screamed, having now the ability to stand.

It was off in a distance, someone…just warning him…or he was…he was in the distance, moving…he wanted to…not yet…not when he was this close…no…he could…he wanted to…

Someone rammed him into a barrier, breaking away his concentration and dragging him back to earth.

His mind became numb and body heavy, Hotaka had bashed his head to the wall, bringing conscious, the words comprehended in his mind now.

"Stop it you're freakin killing him!"  
That completely woke him up.

The wind and fire settled, though all those who'd felt it's wrath were incapitated for more than enough time, he was weak kneed and slipped to the floor, just enough of an angle to see Shin'ichi.

Completely unconscious.

Or he desperately wished.

His eyes were squeeze shut, tighter and tighter, as though he didn't know they were already closed.

His skin paled out, lost all color and was gasping, his lips turning blue, curled on his side.

"Oh hell." Hotaka wobbled unsteadily back to him, checking his pulse.

Even though it was obvious it was beating, he still pounded on his chest a couple of times, tilting his head upwards afterwards.

His eyes were wide, looking at him with shaking hands.

And then he thumped his fist onto the floor.

Picking him up now, there wasn't any movement, just a slump of a near corpse.

"We need to get out of here, get him to the hospital." He tossed him over his shoulder and began to sprint down the hall, apparently finding a new bolt of energy to do so.

Huyu followed, slightly lower pace, having not forgotten his pain quite so quickly, Benjiro was still weak…but managed to keep up.

Down the hall, a left, a right, and then through the exit, down a small hill…Benjiro wondered how they had gotten here so quickly beforehand.

There was a car hidden by a couple of branches and bushes, nothing that actually hid the car well…

Hotaka put Shin'ichi in the back seat, though he was slumped at an awkward angle, Benjiro slid in on the far side, closing the door as Huyu jumped in shot gun, Hotaka started the engine and tore down the road, bumpy and uneven.  
"What the hell happened to him?" Benjiro glanced at Shin'ichi.

"Do you know what the avatar state is?" Hotaka asked, making a sharp turn, Benjiro gripped the handle bar.

Then put on his seat belt.

A quick look to Shin'ichi and he did his for him.

"It's the avatar getting help from the spirits isn't it?"

"Wait…I was in the Avatar State?" Benjiro questioned.

"No shit you were!" Hotaka took a quick look back to see if Shin'ichi was ok, "The entire point is that it's when the avatar is able completely connect and reattach to their past selves, energy and knowledge." He explained.

"Right…" Huyu nodded his head.

"Idiot. What is Shin'ichi to Benjiro?"

Benjiro's eyes widened.  
"But…he's not actually…you know, an avatar is he?"

"He has the spirit of Yasuo, a past avatar. When Benjiro goes into the Avatar State, he's literally stealing Shin'ichi's soul."

Benjiro trembled, jaw bouncing.

"Shin'ichi put me in you so that any dangerous situation you had, I would take care of and this wouldn't happen. After this whole Mamoru fiasco and everything, we had hoped Huyu would be enough to keep you out of the worse of danger…"  
"But but…I didn't…I mean…I-"  
"He's going to get better right?" Huyu checked.

Hotaka jaw was stiff.

"The avatar's spirit is meant to go in one direction. From the old avatar to the new."  
Benjiro began to panic.

"He's been capable of removing some of Benjiro's spirit before, it was always going to him-"  
"Because he took it as it was going into Benjiro, he was intercepting, now it was all just flooded to Benjiro."

"But-but…"  
"Look on the bright side kid, your bending just got better, I guarantee you that." Hotaka's face was stone, "But he shouldn't have…lost a horrible amount…as soon as he saw you getting completely off your rocket he blocked his energy and tightened the hold on as much of it as he could."

Yes.

This definitely made him feel better.  
"Well well well, figure out he's your brother and then take half his life. Interesting greeting gifts your family has." Huyu shook his head.

Benjiro looked at Shin'ichi, head against the side…

"So…he really is…?" He looked to Hotaka, eyes almost wishing for a denial.

Hotaka was silent.

Only the horns honking at them were audible.

Benjiro sucked on his lip.

That was certainly more than enough confirmation.

"When'd you figure it out?" Huyu asked.

"When…I saw him playing the piano…I thought back to what I had seen with Yasuo… when he was a kid…how…how much he looked like him…and acted…but…I couldn't remember it well enough….and I'd just think of…how much he tried to help me…what he said…when he caught me in the southern Water Tribe….but…when they were questioning me…"Benjiro couldn't force that image from his head, he glared at Huyu, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Your brother died eleven years ago." Hotaka cut in, "Shin'ichi doesn't acknowledge his roots, if you were smart you won't either."  
"What are you talking about?"

"It took me three years of knowing the guy to learn you even existed, you know." Hotaka looked into the rearview mirror, "I mean we were always trying to kill each other and all…but he was such a blabber mouth about all his other past stuff. Not til I saved his damn life did he seem to think of I was worthy of hearing your damn name."

"Well somebodies special." Huyu teased to lighten the mood.

'He didn't want to talk about it…the most I ever managed was when he told me he wanted me to possess you. He figured out pretty early on that your family relationships should be forgotten."

"But why…I mean…if a guy's long lost brother the asshole that's screwing with him you tell the him!"  
"Because when it comes down to it, there can only be one avatar. It will come down to you two and you two alone." Huyu lowered his head, "Think about it. You couldn't even kill a mass murderer. Are you really going to be capable of killing your own brother?"

Benjiro inhaled through his nose, attempting to force a word but not being able to.

* * *

By the time they made it to the hospital, Shin'ichi's breathing was even worse, falling to an occasional gasp for breath; Benjiro was constantly jumping to check his pulse, each time it fading more and more.

Huyu had someone meet them out front with gurney, Hotaka and Shin'ichi disappearing within a matter of seconds, already the nurses and doctors giving him oxygen and connecting IV tubes to his veins.

Someone commented that it appeared Hotaka needed to be checked out as well, where he responded with a glare that had them scramming to the exits, turning away in time for him to snatch a pair of sunglasses that had been carelessly left on the counter.

Without his contacts, he decided that they were second best, hiding the purple irises from view.

The two remaining stood in the lobby, looking as people filed in and out…perhaps still a bit chaotic from the previous night's mess.

"You think you need to a doctor to look over you or can I just fix you up later?" Huyu asked, folding his arm.

He didn't really want to draw attention to them.

Although he did recall the bullet lodged into his leg….he wondered if it was still there…or if the energy managed to break it down and disintegrate it…

His thumb pressed to the wound spot, a jolt of complete of resistance told him to leave it alone…perhaps he'd just ask Izumi to make sure it was healing well…

"Doctor…would be nice…but…maybe not yet." Benjiro sat down on the chair.

He knew he had to have quite a list of problems with him…but there appeared to be others that needed it more.

To his embarrassment, his stomach decided to remind him now he hadn't eaten in over twelve hours.

Huyu smirked.

"Well well…to the cafeteria first then?" Huyu asked.

"Sh-shut up. They took us before they served dinner remember…" Benjiro held his center with a red face.

Huyu laughed at him, only to stifle when his own stomach recalled its own lack of a proper dinner, growling perhaps even louder than Benjiro's.

Now it was Benjiro's turn to fold an evil grin onto his face, chuckling at his misery.  
"We woulda been fed if someone could drive a damn car…" Huyu walked passed him, heading to the elevator.

"If someone could recognize a bomb threat with a certain bond then I wouldn't have needed to…" Benjiro rolled his head, following.

A map told them it was the second level, the elevator just in reach.

Huyu bumped the button with his back hand, rubbing the sore spot on his leg.

Perhaps he ought to have it looked at…

But in all honesty…he wanted more than anything to go back to their hotel…take a cold shower…order some room service…sleep forever.

Yeah.

Sleep would be the best of it all.

But food sounded really good…

Food in bed.

Yeah that'd be good.

Maybe he'd get something with chocolate…

It wasn't until when he paid attention to his gift that he knew something was wrong.

They were all here…

Izumi was in an opposite wing, assisting people he guessed and offering help, Iwao with her, just…because that's how it was.

But Nao...Aeka…Kenji…they were all in the same room he guessed, based on the closeness…and Emi.

She was heading out to meet them.

The elevator door dinged and opened to invite him in.

He turned away and began walking in her direction…Benjiro questioned and then saw her.

Food became the last thing on their mind.

Something was terribly wrong.

She was still in her dress, though now it lost its goddess gleam of purity, the rips and burnt marks visible, she did take off the shoes and was instead in hospital foot covers, her hair a mess but let down with her make-up completely ruined.

She had been crying.

No.  
She still was crying.

Huyu moved to her, a small smile because he'd thought she was concerned for their safety, and that their reappearance would offer assistance, yet he soon realized the tears were for a very different purpose.

Benjiro ran to her side.

She looked at both of them, choking to find words before shaking her head.

Crunching her eyebrows.

"Where the hell have you two been?" She had such a look…enraged.

Furious at them.  
For taking off without allowing her to know, he would have assumed it was because she wanted to come along. But this wasn't the right reaction…this was because they were gone…because they had been off without telling her.  
She didn't know what had happened…only what had happened here, and now there was the gut feeling, that it was even worse than the night they had been through.

Huyu and Benjiro didn't wait for her to take them back, sprinting instead to the room holding the others.

* * *

Huyu opened the door, disregarding the nurse's calls from outside, stepping in with a gasp of breath, having taken the stairs all the way to this fifth floor room.

He decided they were completely against him now, always inconvenient…elevators would be his new best friends.

A horrid patterned of what he assumed flowers hiding the patient, but…it wasn't hard to guess who.

Nao was leaning against the wall in a corner, she had changed, or refashioned the dress…cutting off the skirt to make a seductive shirt, the pants something she appeared to have picked up from a nearby market, neither slutty nor fitting; they were a few sizes too big and belted with loose fabric.

She wasn't in tears like Emi, but did have sober face, make-up remaining in perfect condition.

Aeka was on the small bench offered, in nothing but a black tank top and short shorts, what he knew she had worn underneath the dress to the party…incase something happened, she needed to make sure she could strip down to something to fight in….

But her hair was down and in her face…buried into the person next her.

An orange sweatshirt… Huyu had to move closer to see the rest of Kenji, in a thin jacket over a bandaged bare chest, she was crying.

Sobbing.

And he was silent.

In complete shock, his hair was a mess, the gel still in tack running down the middle of his head while the sides spiked up in different directions.

Yuu had his head low in practically prayer, knees shaking with a foot tapping the floor, he pushed his hair back.

Benjiro breathed as he rounded the curtain, and froze.

Because of the one in the bed.

Eita.

Her hair was spread out across the pillow beneath her, in what little length it had…her skin….it was pale.

A bandage, wrapped around her head, it covered her forehead and pressed ice to one side, a few strands hanging over the white cover to be the black of contrast to her skin.

Completely…not her natural coloring…pale.

But…pale…in the form..

Tubes ran from her face, one with her nose, one in her neck, one over the mouth, forcing the chest to lift and fall, hooked up to monitors, with the one he could identify was the heart rate, the line still going steady.

But…it wasn't…it wasn't right.

Something was wrong...

"What…happened?" Huyu's face completely changed…as if he'd just seen a ghost.

His lower lip began to tremble.

Benjiro wanted to sock his arm for being so weak/

Her heart was beating wasn't it?

No need to be concerned…she'd get better…

"There was a bomb." They missed the man directly next to her, head hidden beneath his hands, he was crying as well, "She saved everyone…she took it on herself…to save everyone…."  
"W-what?" Huyu looked back at Emi.

"The threat on all of you was going to go as far as to blow up the entire freakin castle." Nao was the only one stable enough to speak, "She found out about it and, while she had a damn bullet in her rib, went to face em without any back up."

Tears were falling down Kenji's eyes as she explained the story he had been forced to tell hours ago.

Aeka tugged him closer, rounding into a ball with her head in her knees.  
He took off the jacket and draped it over her shoulders.  
Bandaged and scratched up shoulders.

"In all the commotion, one of the bullets caught her." Nao motioned to her temple, "The doctors…said that she should have died instantly."

Now.

Now Benjiro widened his eyes.

Now he felt a sting, felt the aura off the still body.

The…look…the…the truth.

"After she saw her, after Aeka saw Eita fall…she went into Master's State. She killed pretty much every person there, and then carried her all the way here on her own." Yuu said.

Aeka closed her eyes, holding the jacket even closer.

Huyu clenched her limp hand, clammy…and…to him…to his stability, cold.

He flooded his energy.

Every inch he could even consider, as though she were his seal…

More and more, he was nearly becoming light headed, for he never attempted to offer this much in such a rapid procession.

"Stop it." Aeka lifted her red eyes, "Just stop it! That won't help ok!" Her voice cracked and Kenji placed his hands on hers, his puffy eyes having difficulties remaining open.

Huyu shook his head, "So long as there's energy, I can…"

His own voice was weak, giving another look at Eita.

Benjiro sucked in his breath, leaning against the wall and sliding to the tile.

Something began to wet his face…something rolling down his cheeks…he sniffled, teeth chattering.

"You knew." Huyu looked at Aeka, "You knew this would happen and you didn't help her!" He screamed now.

"She did." Kenji snapped, "as soon as the bombs began going off…she couldn't stand it and left to help her. She helped her fend off the guards in the throne room until Tu came, and told her how to disarm the bomb before it went off…and more people came. There were just…too many for us…for us to keep control of."  
Huyu felt the wet streaks across his cheek, though he never let go of her hand.

Aeka shook her head, unable to contain her own whimpers.

Kenji frowning and licking his lips.

"She wanted to save her. More than anything…just the fates would let her." Kenji said, touching his side.

Her energy wasn't even there…her being…lifespan…it was as though…Huyu was just filling up an empty body.

No…no…any injury he could fix…that's how it's always been…he's survived a crashing lung for god's sake, why couldn't he heal his friend?

"I tried ok!" Aeka went to Eita's side, "I saw it….and…and thought I could handle it," Tears wouldn't stop flowing, "I saved her…during the room event…she was to die before she could disarm the bomb…to be shot dead center…but I took out the man…and helped her…I did the one thing I'm never supposed to do because I couldn't stand her death. And then…afterwards it came too fast…the retaliation…I couldn't…I…I-I didn't want it ok!" She completely lost it, "I should have gone into Masters State to begin with…if I had…if I had before they'd gotten her…I could have…I-"

Blubbing, her hair hung over her face as she slipped to her knees, shaking uncontrollably, her face soaked in her own tears…

Kenji moved his hand to her back, she shifted to sob into his chest.

Huyu bit his own tongue, arm unsteady, he wasn't giving up.  
It'd work…

It would work…

It had to…

_"Is your bending so important to you that you'd ask for help from ME? A M-A-S-T-E-R?" Huyu had scoffed, as Eita's lips pursed, "Are you sure your dignity can handle it?"_

_Smashing on his foot, he hardly seemed to notice_

_"Stupid master." She snarled._

_"Jealous mundane." He shot back._

A drop fell onto his hand.

Water, leakage.

A hospital should really fix that.

_"Cut the bull shit!" Eita grabbed his shirt, "You've had a problem since we got here! You and your stupid ego been actin like it's better than us and gettin into fights! You've been a jerk the entire time! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE EVERYTHING OUT ON HIM?" Her fist was tightening to a near death grip._

_"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"_

_She took another swing at him._

_This time he dodged, cheating with a bit of master energy to have him appear on the other side of the room._

_"Stop being such a BITCH! I told you didn't do squat! Don't press it on me!" He could feel the hatred nearly oozing out of her._

Another drop came.

And then another.

_"I just feel so….useless." Eita admitted, her face shattered of confidence, lowered to keep her hair obscuring his view. _

_Huyu pulled himself out of the pool, "Hey, we're getting her back. Don't look bummed out. Doesn't suit you." He nudged her chin, putting the hand on her shoulder._

_For a moment, she allowed this, allowed him to touch her for comfort, to be kind and acknowledge him as an ally._

_And then she swatted the gesture away.  
"Don't touch me, Stupid Master." She hissed._

_Huyu crunched his eyebrows._

_"Just think sulkin ruins the mood, you jealous mundane." _

They were on his face to…rolling down his cheeks, on his nose and his chin…

They cursed hospitals, too cheap to properly replace the roof…it was hitting his eyes…that was where it was worse…they stung and were blurring so he couldn't even see Eita anymore.

_Huyu cleared his throat, and extended his hand to Eita first._

_"Good luck." He offered, his tone all business._

_She looked prepared to slap the gesture away as poison, and then understood the actual extent of it._

_She accepted, muttering a "you too." _

He couldn't turn around to face the others again.

Not...not while his face was wet like this…with his free hand he rubbed the tears away, looking upward, he still could not let go of her hand.

Not yet.

_Eita stood up, stretching her arms._

_"I'm out anyways. Got better stuff to do than sit here with you sissies." She motioned her hand in a halfhearted wave._

_"Oh come now, shouldn't you be passed your bitchy excuses by now and be where you can be honest and say you'll miss us?" Huyu flashed her what was now becoming one of his rare, dazzling super-super star smiles._

_"How bout I knock you into next week so you don't have to worry bout the wait."_

_"Whatever will make the pain easier for you." Huyu motioned for her to come at him._

It was going to work…his energy would heal her. It would…

It had to.


	125. 8th Arc End

**A Distraught Demon**

* * *

**June 8th, 2011**

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_Aeka stared at her._

_Such a powerful hold, there was a breathtakingly strong stance, independence fire bursting from her soul, will power in her green eyes, the confidence in her overshadowed any outsiders opinion._

_She was doing pull ups, already on her tenth and she dropped, shaking her arms from weariness before throwing practice punches in mid-air, boxer style, a few roundhouse kicks added in…_

_Aeka tilted her head, curious how large this one's stamina was._

_The girl knew she was there._

_She was just waiting for her to leave._

_Figured it was just a pass byer who was taking time commemorate a hard worker. One that'll drift back to their own business._

_But Aeka wasn't going to._

_She was supposed to be here._

_Something in her gut told her that._

_This one was important._

_This girl…not just a regular native._

_Her gut was always right._

_A bit of earthbending practice, timing for lodging up rocks, pillars, tunneling...her goggles kept the sweat from blurring her vision._

_Aeka's bug eyes stared with little need of blinking, memorizing each of the movements and style she took….completely different from her own._  
_ Much more head on._

_It was about ten minutes of practice when the earthbender couldn't stand it._

_"Alright, what the hell you doin here?" The girl glared at her direction._

_'Not a very kind vocabulary…' _

_Aeka rolled herself forward, out from behind the tree that had been obscuring her view, Aeka was certainly not was she expected, judging from the raised eyebrows._

_A smile, the pigtails swept over her shoulders, Aeka did her best for an upbeat tone, one she was told she should take…that her roommate loved when she attempted…_

_"You're really good at earthbending." A bright, welcoming greeting with a small giggle at the end._

_She was stared at._

_…_

_"Right kid…" She ran her hand through her black hair, "Go back to your parents or something. They're probably freakin out." _  
_ "I don't live with my parents. I travel by myself." Aeka blinked, being completely forward._

_Eita folded her arms over her chest._

_Unsure of how to handle this._

_"You're a kid…and crippled."_  
_ "But I'm pretty smart." She countered._

_Eita looked around for someone to be in search of her._

_No one was around._

_"Well…then …go…back to your tent or something." She motioned her hands._

_"It's in my bag." Aeka quickly explained, patting the one slung over the back of her chair._

_"Go get food or something?"_

_"Not hungry."_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"Right…I'ma leave now." Eita was a bit disturbed, picking up her backpack and walking away._

_Aeka followed, pushing herself to keep up._

_"What about you? Do you have family?"_

_She should never be too forward with strangers, Aeka knew that you are meant to respect people's privacy._

_But now the rules didn't seem to need to apply._

_"Sure it's called me, me, and me." Eita gave her a shrug off._

_"Oh." Aeka was quiet for a minute, "You're a master right?"_

_"Yup."_  
_ "That's cool."_  
_ "I guess."_

_…_

_"Do you know any weapons." _  
_ "My fists."_  
_ "Oh."_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"Do you like sushi?"_

_"Look-kid…who are you?" Eita didn't really know how to handle this._  
_ Aeka closed her eyes, reciting from heart._

_"I'm Nobody! Who are you? Are- Nobody-too? Then there's a pair of us! Don't tell! They'd advertise- you know! How dreary- to be –somebody! How public –like a frog-to tell one's name –the livelong June-to an Admiring Bog!" Upon completion she looked back to Eita, "Emily Dickinson. A lovely author."_

_Eita had stopped walking and now was thoroughly confused._

_…_

_"Poetries stupid."_  
_ "It's a brilliant form of art in form of writing. Capable of passing on thoughts with minimal words, the ideas passed are can touch you quicker than that of a speech…create colors to the ears as paintings do for the eyes. Just when you didn't believe writing could get even better it becomes such a grace…" Aeka clapped her hands together in awe._

_…_

_"You're weird. And stop following me." Eita marched off._

_Aeka giggled._

* * *

Aeka lay with her stomach to the floor, right hand propping her head up as her left shaded the wings.

Project your images…take them from your mind and push them onto the paper.

Shin'ichi had recommended it to her ages ago, though at that time Mamoru had been in the background of the phone and made multiple snide comments to that referring Shin'ichi's own lack of ability.

Of course…that was months ago.  
When Mamoru…was alive.

So many people….so many dying…

And this was only the beginning.

Yuu was of professional level when it came to art, amazing textures and the fine details that eyes would normally just breeze over…

She loved looking at his paintings and sketches; the unique techniques he came up with…

Just by watching him working, she was able to pick up unbelievable talents, perhaps her gift giving her a keener eye for detail, capable of creating an image in her mind that she'd copy as though a photo were beside it to trace.

She wasn't of the art scholar level, no one would truly look at her work and feel the need to gaze at it for hours to come, but it was still worth stopping for a quick peek. Anime style with the shadings and touches of realistic, she used a tissue to smudge the edgings of the clothing, to give it feel of movement.

Wiping her hands on her pants, she pulled her knees under her and sat upright, placing the pencils down.

It didn't make any sense when she looked at it…a collaboration of thoughts that just exploded onto the page.

She lifted it up to get better lighting, the way the lead reflected the lamp truly gave it its accents, the hair of the girl gleamed in a tone of majesty.

"She looks like me." Aeka blinked, "But doesn't. Too…innocent." She stood up properly, and then walked over to Eita's side.  
"See? This is the first one I could manage with Hotaka-san. It was always confusing…like no one understood exactly what to think of him. I'd see Mamoru-san's death a lot, because that's his body and that was supposed to be the end. But then when my eyes could adjust, I'd see Hotaka-san's back four years ago. It was kind of funny…seeing the past rather than future…but this is all I manage from him now." She looked at it with a smile, "It'll be rather interesting…don't you think?"

The beep of the monitor was the response, hearing the chest rise and fall.

Aeka lowered the paper, her grin fading.

"Guess you'll be watching from another place…laughing at us for our stupidity huh?"

_Beep…Beep…_

"I always wondered…why they called it a gift. It's not. In any form." Aeka now stared at her, eyes welling up with tears the longer she gazed at her, "Kenji-kun once said…he feared what he didn't know. He's very strict…like that. He likes to know everything, so he's never surprised. There are times…when I believe he should have been the one to have this power. It would certainly satisfy his curiosity. But I've seen his gift…there's a reason each of them are assigned to us you know. Our fears. Our curses. What will forever stain us. It just happens that mine must be to watch everyone I care about die.

"Those people…people that are naïve, they wish for our abilities….but…but they don't understand. Anything at all. I…would like to say I'm like Huyu-san. That I despise my master title. That I…" Aeka rolled the picture up and placed it in the bag, "That I want to go back to everything. Back before everything." A low head, "But I can't. If I go back to before everything…then I'm nothing but an ignorant fool."

She moved to the chair next to the bed, head knelt low as the drops fell.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be Ushio-chan." Aeka whispered, "I shouldn't have given you the impression…that I could be. I shouldn't have been as helpless as I was…I should have let you known…I should have let you known…I should have…I shouldn't have dragged you into this." She sucked in her breath and rubbed her eyes, "I didn't know….I swear….had I known when…when we met…I wouldn't…have…"  
They were to gather the aliens and experiments. Those were the ones directly involved. Only them.

By adding in a native…

This could be the only option.

But even as a child, Chiasa had seen it.

Had seen…had seen a future where Eita would manage alert to prevent the death of many.

And chosen to predict a future without her in it.

Where Benjiro's earthbending training was stalled because of Aeka's injuries.  
Where he was weaker during battles, and unable to fend for himself.

Where, during the ball, no one had found the bomb.

And as it exploded, and a chandelier fell onto Benjiro, bashing his skull, putting him in a coma for two weeks.

Where the previous injuries affected him, distracted him.

Where he died in the battle against the spirits.

That's what they wanted.

If he was out of the way, everything was better.

Everything was perfect.  
Shin'ichi would have given in to them.  
Would have been without purpose.

Would have been the perfect puppet.

After all, what could be better than that?

She wiped her eyes, taking away the tears.  
"Aeka." Shin'ichi entered, in a hospital gown, limping slightly, far better than when she'd seen him a few days ago at least, "You're not supposed to be here."  
He had his glasses back, his arm in a sling and foot in a brace, he looked tired, but it wasn't anything any normal eye would have seen.

She didn't answer that, putting her bag onto her back, she looked at him with little interest.  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"Huyu has even said that being here too frequently isn't healthy. You guys need time to adjust."  
"Senpai isn't in charge of me." Aeka stated very clearly, "And don't talk to me as though I'm as fresh as the others. Need I remind you that I've seen more deaths than all of them combined, perhaps even you?" She blinked her eyes and lifted the golden ones, "Besides, I've seen enough comrades fall. I'll handle it my way without any outside comments."

Now the assertiveness caught him off guard, he rubbed the back of his neck in uncertainty of how to respond.

Aeka moved to the foot of Eita's bed, sitting down while giving Shin'ichi a cold look.

"Is there something you need from here?"

Now there was a shoulder of ice.

But with luck, he did have purpose.

"I owe a great debt to her. I fear how I'll never be able to repay it." He bowed his head in Eita's direction, "She was a magnificent fighter, far beyond anyone's expectations; I am capable of speaking for Osamu when I say that she has surpassed the native natural-born prodigy level through her stubbornness and bravery."

Aeka turned away, clenching her jaw.

She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes.

"There's going to be a ceremony for those who died, one week from now. She saved more lives than we'll ever know. More nobles than most are capable of understanding how devastating it would have ended. And for this, she'll be awarded the Medal of the Spirits. It's the highest honor one outside the military is capable of receiving, only fifteen others have ever been given throughout the world. She will be the first person to be recognized from all four nations as well as the United Republic. It represents the bravery, strength, and commitment to do what was right despite the risks. A gift of loyalty, granted by the spirits." He explained, "Ordinarily, it is passed to the family member in the case of death, however, I have already spoken to Tu." He slowed to make sure she understood this, "And he refused to accept it. He believes that it is unfit for him to hold a memento of the daughter he never knew. There's very little question, that you should be the one to accept it in her place."

Aeka stood up, and then looked back at Eita.

Onee-san to her.

No.

Ushio was her little sister.

Ushio was kind.  
Ushio risked her life for Eita's safety.

Aeka brought the death to Eita.

She wasn't Ushio.  
"I can't." She shook her head, "Not…not something that large. In the end I failed just as badly as Tu-san." She moved to the window, looking out to all the trees.

"Aeka, your gift is the harshest strain on one's mental stability. To be honest I would have expected you to have cracked from all of its pressure."  
"I haven't yet? Do clarify what it is you qualify as cracking." Aeka's voice was uneven, she wiped her face again in desperation to hide the tears.

"You're young. You've been through more than people should need a life to adjust to. And you've handled it with more grace than I'd have imagined." He pushed up his watch, showing her the ugly pink scars; she could also see a few injection sites on the inside of his elbow, "Not a scratch on you is there? That's more than most of us were able to say at that point."  
Aeka lowered her head, focusing on her feet.

Shin'ichi sucked in his breath, "The point, is that you deserve this. For all you've seen. For all you've managed. You can accept this award."  
The eyes drifting to the side, they focused on the television set in the room.

News.

But with a picture of Shin'ichi on the side.

Shin'ichi noticed it as well, grabbing the remote on the table to turn it up.

_"-now there is very little word of Avatar Shin'ichi's current condition, however we do know he was taken off life support three days ago. There has been no official statement from the hospital, however his brother and guardian, Mamoru, did send this notice,"_  
The screen changed to a white font printed on a blue screen next a picture of Hotaka/Mamoru, "_The recent incident involving Avatar Shin'ichi as well as Avatar Benjiro is unfortunate, and they send their condolences to those families who have lost relatives due to the attack. Shin'ichi is recovering and will be back on his feet within a decent time, and for that reason we are not withdrawing his nominations in the campaign for the senate of the Fire Nation."_

It went back to the reporter_, "Polls are officially open today, all citizens of the Fire Nation over the age of sixteen are asked to come out and cast their vote for the first leader for a democracy of the Fire Nation. Now for information on where you can vote…"_ Shin'ichi lowered it after that, exhaling in exhaustion.

"You're still running?" Aeka asked.

"I don't have a choice." He chose to flip it off.

"What are your odds?"  
"There would have to be an outbreak of small pox in order to wipe out even half of the voters I have guaranteed for me."

"Sorry, I haven't seen any such pattern in people's deaths." She offered a weak smile.

Shin'ichi nodded, returning the grin, he ruffled her loose hair.

"You've grown quite a bit you know." He admitted, "Not just a little child anymore."

"Was I ever?" Aeka challenged.

"To a rather protective older sister missing her previous responsibility." He was honest, "You were always a child."

"Onee-san would smack you if she could." Her smile faded at that, unhappy with how it was worded.

Shin'ichi nodded.

"She would have."

"She's still alive you know." Hotaka moved into the room, "So long as those damn machines are going we can't call it as if she's gone."

"They're fighting about it at the hotel. All day." Aeka said, "Since Tu acknowledges Onee-san's removal of his family and in her own, he's allowing us to make the decision of when to pull the plug. And they want to. They all know its best. But none of them are willing to admit it." She whispered.

Hotaka tsked his teeth.

"This is a disgrace to her name. She accepted death. She's more than prepared to leave. But we're holding her back." He crossed his arms, glowering at Aeka as though her fault.

A blink and her gold eyes returned to brown, the backpack became increasingly heavy with the reminder of what laid in there.

If she showed him the picture…what would he think of it?

"They're hoping someone will figure out a way in order to fix her. That perhaps Senpai's energy will eventually kick in…or that her spirit's wondering here and Shin'ichi-kun would be able to reconnect it to her body-"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Hotaka snapped, "She doesn't have three souls in her, no way in hell it'd be strong enough to stand that, and as if he's in any position to do something to that extent."  
Hotaka paused.

"You're not supposed to be up…" He pointed to Shin'ichi.

"Really? YOU are going to try to talk ME into proper hospitalization methods?" He asked, rubbing his watch, back on its place on his wrist.

Attempting to make sure it covered the markings without using his eyes.

"You had part of your damn soul ripped out of you. Get your ass back to bed." Hotaka pointed at the door.

Shin'ichi looked at him annoyed, and then sat down at the guest chair in the room.  
"You don't even notice a difference do you?" Aeka asked.

Shin'ichi breathed, opening his hand, a flame lit in his hand.

And extinguished it.

"I can…but I'm not weaker." He lifted his head with his eyes closed, "In fact it's quite refreshing. Takeshi still wants me to do a limitation test though, see if it has affected my endurance or techniques."

Hotaka nodded, agreeing with that.

It's not that he didn't trust Mamoru.  
Well…he didn't trust anyone.

And that kid always gave him the creeps.  
But when it came to Shin'ichi…well he'd always do whatever was needed to keep him alive.

The more there was of him affecting Shin'ichi…the less there was Hotaka could do to make sure that he stayed in line.

He looked back at Eita.

His face was still, exhaling breaths he didn't quite inhale, watching at the heart monitor and mask; he walked to her side before he considered it, looking down at her still face.

Pale skin…the freckles darker on her face with that scar fading against the now thin eyebrows…her thin lips hidden behind the monstrosity called life support …the muscles in her arm were visible with the short sleeves gown…

He licked his lips and then looked away, back to Aeka and Shin'ichi.

"It's almost…nice to see you with a bit of emotion. Just wish the situation…wasn't what it is." Aeka tilted her head.

Hotaka put his hands in his pocket, frowning.

"Don't know what the hell you're talking about." He narrowed his eyes, "And visiting hours are up aren't they?"  
"Look who's talking." Aeka shot back.  
Hotaka looked back at the monitors, watching them rise and fall.

Every beep.

It drew him mad.

He couldn't stand it.

She accepted death. She accepted to move on. She deserved to be allowed to be free. She didn't deserve to be sitting here as a vegetable.

"It's alright." Aeka touched his hand, "She liked you too, you know." She moved his wrist to touch Eita's, her hands dry and near plastic.

He jerked back, stepping away.  
"Don't you even think for a second I'm some prissy." He wiped his palms on his pants, attempting to get the feel off, "I don't give a damn bout her, it's just an offense to us dead people to keep them livin like this."

"Don't forget what my gift allows me to see." She whispered, "It's alright- you admired her hard work and dedication and didn't know how to-"  
Hotaka picked her up and rammed her into the wall, Shin'ichi twitching as he heard the impact of her head.  
"Don't try to humanize me. It annoys me to hell." He warned; the contacts couldn't hide the glow his eyes were growing.

Aeka blinked back to her gold cat irises, lowering head while pressing her hand onto the one that was holding her hostage.

"You felt a connection…cause you two both lost your little sibling that-whether you'd admit it or not- cared about more than anything…you admired her because when we were training she was the only one to put in full effort and had a strive to improve…you knew she had difficulties with others growing up…and no matter how much she claimed hatred…she was loyal to the end for those she cared about. You looked up to her dedication…" She whispered, "It's alright to open up and be hurt once in a while, you've just never…"

Hotaka wasn't like Shin'ichi.

He had seen Aeka, and yes, felt the cruel tug, the resemblance being a bit of pain.

But he had no limitations when it came to mercy.

He hit her.

Hard, across the face, for one who could see fate, her expression was certainly shocked, his target had been her left eye, the one that should have been scarred from Takeshi's blade but instead was now going to swell.

Shin'ichi now stood up, grabbing Hotaka's arm and twisting it behind him and pushing him onto the bed in a cop form, Aeka collected herself on the floor, her eye already feeling the warning of puffiness, she couldn't open it.

"Calm. Down." Shin'ichi stated slowly.

He felt his foot's frustration for this task, his stance having to be perfect, and balancing with equal distribution on both legs

Hotaka knew that, and didn't hesitate to use what little strength he could muster in his leg to bash it, Shin'ichi having to back off, stumbling and unable to regain balance, his back hit the window, sending an alert to the nerves in his injured shoulder.

It was impulsive.

And stupid.

But at the time, Hotaka couldn't stand to allow them to think so little of him.

"Do you wanna see how little of a damn I truly care?" He didn't wait for the answer.

He went to the side of the machinery, and brought out his pocket knife.

"Hotaka!" Shin'ichi attempted to stop him but it was unable to move quickly enough.

He cut the tube of oxygen running to her mouth and nose, stabbing the at the IV tube and then jumped on top of Eita, blade in hand, the motion was familiar.

Of running the blade across the face…of adding his own little touch to his victim.

And yet he felt something stop him.

A rope. A tie…grabbing his arm…pulling it back, locking it in place.

Not the others.

They were in pure disbelief, too slow based off his own speed…it was him, looking at the face…in sleep.

The last time…

He closed his eyes and could see his sister's, the sleeping child…the blood that came from that…

Blood…

Demons love blood.

He should draw it...it would still flow…

But his own hand refused.

It became stiff, numb, he looked at her and it boiled even higher…but his arm was a traitor. It wouldn't…why…every other time…every other time…every other freakin time it would refused to stop…it would have acted without his consent…yet…he heard…he felt-no.

He threw down the knife and ran out the door as the nurses filed in.

Shin'ichi attempted to use whatever bending he could to offer assistance, incapable of much with only one hand and no healing abilities capable of transferring to her.

Aeka's knees were weak.

_'Onee-san…' _

They began to perform CPR, forcing the chest to rise and fall.

_'Onee-san.'_

She fell to the floor when she heard the heart monitor flat line.

They brought out defibrillator paddles.

But Aeka knew it was too late.

* * *

**June 14th, 2011**

* * *

Hotaka kept light on his toes, bouncing on the ball of his foot, he threw blows at the punching bag, a left, right, left, left, right, left, right hook combo.

It swayed back, he didn't pause, now adding in a roundhouse kick, it flew back, held only by the chain. By the time it came back he had spun around to a jumping spinning hook kick.

Excellent form.

He had planned to have about four more sets of those…just to make sure he had that down.

But it certainly wasn't going to get much more perfect than that.

He walked a few paces away, and then leaned forward, outstretching his hands, he held himself into a handstand, his shirt falling to reveal his flat stomach; he took a breath, counting to see how long he could hold.

One.

Two.  
Three.  
four.

Five.  
Six.

Shin'ichi entered the room; Hotaka opened his eyes to see the man, wearing a black suit, warm for the weather of eighty degrees today.

Shin'ichi slipped off his shoes, walking in his socks before taking off the jacket, a cane to keep the ease off his foot, he had his prescription sunglasses on, hiding his eyes; he stared at Hotaka for a moment.

There was a silence, Hotaka bending his elbows and pushing into a handspring, he landed on his feet, crouched position, the muscles felt loose and warm.

It only took two months…but he was beginning to get a feel for this body.

It was…not as large and clunky.

In fact he never considered how much stronger he was.

Mamoru certainly had the build for a weight bearer.

"You missed the funeral." Shin'ichi stated when he bent backwards into a bridge, holding for flexibility.

He rolled back into standing.

He went for the pull up bar.

"Funeral?"

There was little interest in his tone.

"For those who died in the palace coop." Shin'ichi reminded him.

Hotaka looked to his corner eye, thinking.

"Huh. Didn't know they were making a large deal outta it."  
"It's been on the news every day since they announced it on Saturday." Shin'ichi blinked.

Definite attitude in his voice.

"What, weren't there only like five? A granny who couldn't move her butt from the smoke, few snobs that got crushed, a couple that got caught in cross fire…"  
"Hotaka…"  
"Oh come on, you only went because it was a public scene. Look, they've tripled checked the numbers, you've won. You'll have a post on the senate, so you can stop playing this stupid game, take a bit of a break." He jumped to catch the bar, pulling himself upward.

"I went, because one of those deaths saved hundreds of lives. Including mine." He said.

Hotaka made a pft sound, pulling himself completely upward, lifting his feet in the air as a gymnast; he kept his head straight, an excuse not to look at Shin'ichi.

"You wouldn't have died from a damn explosion." He rolled his eyes, sweat beading down his face.

"She took out at least twenty on her own. Do you have any idea how much more damage they could have managed-"  
"Don't go over exaggerating stuff." Hotaka lowered himself, twisting to wrap his legs around and hang by his knees, upside down with his hands holding to keep himself steady.

Shin'ichi frowned.

"We're not all like you, you know." Shin'ichi crossed his arms.

"Yeah yeah, some of you actually give a damn bout people and when they die you get sad and when you get sad you cry, like little babies." He'd heard that one before, loosening his arms so his hands would skim the floor.

Shin'ichi turned his back.

"I know you had a thing for her and all, but completely just denying yourself is not how you handle this kind of thing."  
Hotaka now looked at him.

"The hell-you too? Come on, you freakin know me. Don't even let that girl get thoughts in your head…"

Shin'ichi reached over, pushed Hotaka's foot straight to ruin the hold and had him come crashing to the floor, a moan escaping from his lips.

"Of all the time I've known you, never have you asked a girl to anything. Ever. Even that one girl from the school was a mix up and you went because Auria begged you to be nice."  
"It was a freakin stage of the media, you think I woulda-"

"You would have. You never give a damn bout them."

"Well for once I freakin try to help ya out and play the damn Mamoru part and now-"

"I'm not saying it's a big deal, just that-"  
"Don't degrade me, thinkin I'd be as pathetic as you people to care bout something as stupid as girls." Hotaka stood up, and took a swing at Shin'ichi.

He didn't play into it; a shadow lifted and grabbed the punch jerking Hotaka to the floor.

Shin'ichi put his foot to Hotaka's throat.

"It's not like I expected much outta you, you're bout as socially adapt as a Mamoru was. Still. Guess I never assumed just how pathetic it truly was." He stated, an ugly glare that managed to slip passed the darkened lenses of his glasses.

Hotaka snorted, lifting his nose.  
"Alright look, I didn't try to kill her as much as the others cause she actually knew shit, and we shared the common disgust of having lost a younger sister because of you. Just because of that doesn't mean I was all pathetic head over heels or anything. I'm not some sap who'll freakin care. I mean, I didn't give a damn when Mamoru kicked the bucket, why the hell would I care about some freakin nobody?"

"Because you and I both know Mamoru never completely left." Shin'ichi's eyes would have sparked to black at that…

Even the shadow seemed to twitch.

Hotaka tsked his teeth, "It doesn't make a difference."

Shin'ichi snapped his fingers, the binding released, but Hotaka didn't make any move.

"You were her escort. Your job was to protect her."  
"She'd kick your ass if she heard you saying that." He warned.

"It's eating at you isn't it?"

"I'm sorry but I do recall someone else bein a bit of a damsel in distress who I had to focus on at the time." Hotaka stood upward, "I did what my job was, and that was to keep your ass out of trouble. She couldn't handle herself? Well boo hoo. I don't give a damn." He grabbed the water bottle on the floor, jugging down a few gulps.

Shin'ichi shook his head.

"I used to think you incapable of understanding others and their feelings. Now I'm damn sure you're just too scared to." He grabbed his coat and stomped out the door, unable to look at him in repulsion.

Hotaka momentarily wished he was a firebender.

The thought of exploding into flames, adding spontaneous combustions… just to burn the place to hell, so he could laugh at the world as it engulfed in flames


	126. Honesty and Confrontations

**Honesty and Confrontations **

* * *

**June 17th, 2011**

* * *

Hotaka ran his fingers over the lenses, bringing them to his face to test the vision.

Yes.  
Horrid.

Lowering them again, he breathed out, hands following the strap that wrapped around the back.

* * *

_"Why don't you get some new goggles too? They're falling apart." Hotaka had pointed out,_

_Eita scoffed at him, adjusting them over her eyes again._

_"Like hell I will. Why don't you go get a new ribbon?" Eita pointed at his neck, "It's not exactly an accessory when it's that beat up." _

_Hotaka fixed strand, tying it closer to his neck.  
"I'm just sayin, I already gotta pay for your dress and make up and all, no point in not throwin in a free pair of goggles." _

_"I didn't ask you to buy me none of this crap…hell I'm still debatin bout goin." Eita stormed forward, angered._

_Hotaka smirked, "As much as you wanna kill the damn people, there's still limits before Shin'ichi'll snap. And it's a whole damn headache when he snaps…" _

_Eita folded her arms, swearing beneath her breath._

_"Oh come now, play princess for a day, I'll be the knight that stops by the pub to get a beer while you're rescuing yourself." He offered._

_"Like hell I will." She took the bags outta of his hands and kept walking._

_"Stubborn ass." He rolled her his eyes, hands in pocket, speeding up his pace to keep up._

_"What's next, I got the damn dress and damn shoes, that's good enough aint it?"_

_"You need contacts." Hotaka rubbed his chin, "I needa pick up more color changing ones anyways so come on."  
"No way. Hell no. I'm not pokin my eye, I'd rather go round blind than that." _

_"It's not that bad…" He went from behind her and pushed her forward while she attempted to dig her heels into the floor.  
"I'll wear my goggles."  
"Again, they're junk."  
"I don't care." She attempted to take a swing at him, he caught her wrist but the box of shoes inside the bag banged on his arm.  
He ignored it._

_"You're sister gave them to you huh?" He asked._

_She pulled her wrist back and rubbed them on her pants._

_"So what?" She looked away.  
Hotaka shrugged.  
"Hey I get it. Well, no not really, I think it's kinda stupid, but I just was guessin."  
"The hell you talkin bout? You go round with your dead sister's ribbon round your neck everywhere." She growled, "don't lie, sayin you don't get it."  
"I wear it because it matches my eyes." He batted his eyelashes ridiculously fast in mockery._

_She stared at him._

_"Well not when I'm wearin the damn contacts but you know what I mean."  
"Yeah, you're the largest wuss of all of us."  
"I'm not afraid to hit a girl in public…" Hotaka challenged.  
"Neither am I so this should be a fair fight." Eita dropped the bags and motioned for him to come at her._

_"Oh come on that did cost money you know." Hotaka frowned at the items on the floor, the plastic over the dress visible beneath.  
"Then you wear." Eita wasn't going to give him even a little bit of credit._

_"Well you know I would but I just don't have the hips and boobs to fill it out quite as nicely." He patted his chest._

_"Shut up." She took a swing at him._

_He caught her fist, twisted it to force her into a spin, grabbing the other wrist, her back to his front, he kept his hold tight.  
"See, this is similar to how we'll be during the ball, close and in motion, the stepping rather simple too, I'm sure you can manage." He leaned close, whispering in her ear._

_He felt the muscles tense where his breath blew slightly on her neck, her face skipped the peachy pinky of uncertainty and raced to a fury red, she struggled with strength to make him let her go, to which he allowed._

_She turned around quickly to bash him in the stomach, which earned a hurl forward on his part, coughing._

_He always forgot how strong she was.  
"Touch me again and I'll knock your teeth out!" She threated, though he could see the fidgeting in her stance of awkwardness, moving to the nearest shop without even thinking, hoping to just get away from him._

_Hotaka managed to chuckle._

* * *

Benjiro's group had needed guidance to make sure that they were capable of passing off during the ball…everyone was taken by professionals…but he volunteered to take Eita.  
Not because he liked her.

He didn't like her.

But because she wouldn't have listened to anyone else…she was stubborn and hot headed, she would have walked out on everyone else…and then he had figured it'd be the opportunity to ask her to the dance…

Not because he liked her.

He didn't like her.

At first she had thought he was messing with her…and then he had to explain about the whole situation…and she said yes…said that out of everyone he'd probably make it the most interesting.

Not because she liked him.

She didn't like him.

And it didn't matter.

Because he didn't like her.

Since she ended up taking forever to be coaxed into a dress and heels, they ran behind schedules with the contacts, which took an extra half hour because she couldn't learn how to poke her eye right, which put them behind for getting her hair styled, ending up with absolutely no time to take her back to the hotel the others had been at. Rather, she went with him back to meet up with Shin'ichi, who had his fiancé help her into a quick make-over for the event…

Yet she had been forced to leave the goggles behind, no purse to put them in, Hotaka was forced to swear his life on the fact that they would be returned to her as soon as the ball was over and in the same crappy condition she had left them in.

He stared at them.

They should make him sad.

He should be upset.

People are upset when people die.

But he can't be.  
He's not people.

He's a demon.

He doesn't care about deaths.

He can't.  
HE's been the one dead.

It's not so bad.

Why pity that? He wasn't pathetic like the others.

He was strong.  
He was better than all of them.

Because he wasn't some sap.

He threw the goggles off to the trash can in the far corner, they bounced off the side and ended up on the floor instead, he rolled onto his stomach on the bed and pulled the pillow over his head.

People were stupid.

They kept wanting him to be something he's not.

Quit reminding him.

He hated being reminded.

He didn't need to be.

He knew already.  
So shut up and let him just sit here….

He didn't care about anything.

He wasn't going to and he didn't want to…people who care were weak. People who were weak were defeated. He wasn't ready to give up that easily…he had a job to manage…he wasn't going to die a second time unless it had purpose.

A knock.

He grabbed the pillow and would have launched it through the door if it weighed more; unfortunately it only made a crash against the door knob, falling in front. He knew it was Shin'ichi already and rolled to his side.

"I'm sleeping." He called out.

"Unlock the door."

"I'm naked!" He tried.

"Just open the door."

"So eager, I'm concerned."

"Hotaka." Shin'ichi was losing patience.  
"hang on I'm injecting some poison in me so I can drown in a bath tub!"

"I'll kick this damn door down if you don't move your ass!" Shin'ichi gave a final punch for saying to move..  
Aware he was completely truthful in this warning, Hotaka didn't want to deal with the pain of living with a curtain until there was a replacement; he crawled off his bed and stood up, opening the door.

"What?" He asked, irritated.

"I need you to gather everyone and meet me in the room." He requested.

Hotaka glared at him.  
"You're too lazy to gather your own damn people?"

"Just do it." Shin'ichi began to leave

For one so impatient for Hotaka to talk he certainly wanted to get away quickly.

"Why?" Hotaka asked.

Shin'ichi paused, looking at his feet.

"I'm going to tell them everything."  
Now Hotaka jerked him back into his room, slamming the door and staring at him.

"The hell you talkin about?"

"They deserve to know about Takeshi, about his position, about the plans…"  
"No, no no no no no." Hotaka slapped him, "The hell you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that they're going to find out soon enough. I just want to make sure they hear the real truth."  
"When you say you're telling them the truth you realize you mean me right?"

"Thank you for offering."

"No. Look, they find out and they'll walk." Hotaka emphasized with hand movements.

Shin'ichi rubbed his watch.

"That's what I want."  
"They'll have a fit if they find out, they'll freakin cut you off." Hotaka yelled.

"They will anyways. After this I'm done, you and I both know that. I'm not even going to bother try resisting…I can't deal with this shit load anymore."  
"You're giving up? Are you freakin kidding me?"

"No, I'm thinking clearly alright." Shin'ichi took off his glasses, cleaning the lenses.

"Why? What's changed that's scaring you?" Hotaka demanded to know.  
Shin'ichi moved to the window, starring upward.

"Just go get them. Please." He requested.

Hotaka looked at him.

"Shin'ichi." He frowned.  
"Where is your loyalty?" Shin'ichi asked, not facing him, "When does it fall?"

Hotaka looked at the mark on his wrist, the green ring signaling the bond.

"I meant my promise back then." He licked his lips, "And I'm keeping to it. My loyalties there."  
Shin'ichi nodded.

"Good."

That was all he needed to hear.

Hotaka waited for something else.

But didn't get it.

And then left him in peace.

* * *

Benjiro stared at the TV, his eyes refusing to blink as the commercial for a new brand of weight-loss pills seemed to be on an infinite loop.

Paying attention.

That's what he should have been doing, yet couldn't.

Something drifting in the back of his mind, no just a word.

Dead.

A horrible word.

So much meaning…one people don't know…until it's been them.  
Until they've seen it.

Until they'd caused it.

Dead.

Just dead.

Simple, four letter.

Describes so many.

So many people…

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

A memorial for those who passed during the war would be created at the capital.

So many names.

He'd once been to the Vietnam memorial in Washington D.C.

He'd seen the names, so many…thousands…all carved into the pearl of black stone.

At the time he'd been amazed, in aw, yet incapable of considering the truth.

That each of those names had a life.

Each of those names had a story.

Now he saw it.  
Now he felt the sting.

Every person that died…he tried to imagine the impact.

He remembered those who would fall on the battlefield.

The eyes fading, the body loosening.

Stacked on top of each other one by one…

Thousands of times over.

He breathed in and out, thinking, wondering how many of those bodies had been added since he came.

How many could he have prevented if he acted quicker?

But he couldn't.  
He was just Benjiro after all.

He had to wait until a year had passed.

He had to be a complete idiot.

On the couch, he was laying down, curled slightly on his side, he should be getting up and…doing something.

Turn this sit-ups.

Leg lifts.

Roll onto the floor and do some push ups.

Go out and run.

Anything.

But what was the point?

He had one fight left.

One and then everything was finished.

But then again, he'd only had two to begin with.

And look how much he screwed up the first one.

Perhaps there was no hope for the fight against spirits.

Perhaps…it'd be better not to worry about it.

Go in there, and wing it.

Because that would make everything ok.

He managed the strength to reach into the pocket of his sweats, pulling out a joint.

Snapping his fingers, a flame sparked from his thumb to the edge, a light smoke rising, he took a breath.

The drug to his mouth, his muscles relaxed, eyes becoming heavy, it was…nice to be back on this feeling.

All of his problems became hidden behind a cloud.

His headache disappeared…his body became limp and loose, no pressure…

He didn't see it.

It was flowing…farther and farther…another hit, the way his lips formed a whistle curve and then the form the warmth filled him up…

It was incredible.

Beyond…beyond relief he had ever previously known.

His face muscles relaxed, eyes closing, thin, he put out the end of it, believing this was enough for now.

The TV's color projected, images brighter, yet it smudged out, the commercial…he couldn't tell what it was about…something…maybe…he wanted to guess some day time drama promotion.

It didn't matter.

He was distracted enough.

In and out he breathed, each time a wave of positive reinforcement flowing through his viens.

"I can smell that from the back room." Aeka leaned over the back of the couch, scaring him.

Despite her constant growth spurts, it still came up to her chest, if she wanted to hang partially over, her tip-toes were required.  
Hair down, she was wearing her black tank top and shorts again, what she seemed to always be in lately, any more would take effort to put on. Only now she wore a platinum medal, engraved in characters only she could read.

Replacing her previous ring chain.

She didn't have that strength as it stood to go without one.

"Hm." Benjiro gave her little acknowledgement.

He brought the roll to his mouth and froze the tip, making sure not even a little bit of heat was left, he stuck it back in his pocket.

"Delun hasn't been around for weeks. Where did you get that?"

"I'm fifteen. You think it's hard to get drugs?" He answered slowly, eyes red, "Besides, he gave me a stack when I was still learnin energybending…still have a lot left over."

Aeka moved around to the front, sitting on the arm rest.

"You want a hit?" He offered her.

"No." She blinked.

"It helps like you wouldn't believe."  
"My parents raised me better than that." She was cold.

Benjiro shrugged, letting that grow passed him, it's not like she understood what she was missing.

"If Senpai catches you he's going to be ticked."  
"Oh he needs to grow up."  
"Says the person getting high off an illegal plant."  
"It's not illegal here."  
"He has every right to be against those kinds of things."  
"Well I'm not him. I don't have a freakin druggy dad." He snorted.

"It's his mother. His dad and brothers are sellers." Aeka corrected, "And you do have an alcoholic brother."  
Now that one stung.

He breathed in and out.

"That's none of your concern."  
"It is, actually." She warned.  
"And why is that?" Benjiro asked.

Suddenly the warming feeling wasn't strong enough.

She could bring him down just as quick as it lifted him.

"Because you're being completely insensible to just about everyone right now." She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Oh and I'm sorry, your just miss peachy right?" He shot upright, head light, it almost caused him to fall backwards, "Miss, 'I don't give a damn about anyone anymore and am just gonna be a cold hearted bitch.'" He accused.

Aeka was taken aback by this, frowning while pushing bits of her hair out of her face.  
"I know. I've tried to give effort into being care free, yet after you've grown passed a specific point you find everything to just be numb."  
"Well then you have no right to judge me."  
"Yes I do. You're cracking below that point with relatively easy effort."

"Oh hang on, I forgot, I'm just a lollygagger with no right to complain right?"

"Benjiro-san-" Aeka shook her head but he was off on it.

"I mean, come on, there's you, miss unfortunate who just has the weight on her damn lil scrawny shoulders, should I just follow your damn examples."  
"Benjiro-san." Aeka warned now, her eyes growing darker, she didn't like this.

"No no no, we need to take more time to focus on YOU. Poor, poor lil master. You have to go around bein god damn perfect, more power than anything, but no no, you could lose control of that at any moment right?" He threw his arm up, "Oh wait, NO, you don't, you aren't Huyu. Alls you got is seein dead people. Or, dying, whatever. You have to deal with knowin every freakin thing out there and just holding in all that knowledge like its so hard. Then you have Kenji as your own lil lap dog because he's clearly under the impression there's more to you than a manipulative cry-baby when I'm bout ninety percent sure that you're gonna drop him the minute he's of any less help to you!" He laid back down, "You freakin killed, what, eight-no-nine with Eita? Nine of your friends. Do tell me how you have it all together." He challenged.

Aeka's knees went weak, and then she shook her head.

No.

She wasn't…she wasn't horrible…she wasn't a wimp.

"Senpai's half a minute from here. Deal with him yourself." She walked out of the room with her head held high, refusing to allow tears to fall.

Benjiro watched her leave, licking his lips.

He took a deep breath in.

Alright.

Too much…too much…he shouldn't have said that much…

Just…

He rubbed his head, shaking the hair.

A breaking news came on, flashing red light to signal the break from program, he tried to focus on that, finding there to be slight difficulties.

But he did hear the words from the anchor.

"We interrupt your normal programming with important breaking news." A picture came up, he couldn't see who…but…it looked familiar, "The previously overthrown Fire Lord Suzume, has been found dead in his jail cell. Now, the police aren't releasing much at this time, however based off the evidence, this does look to be a suicide, however they have yet to-"  
Benjiro turned off the news.

Enough was enough.

Passing through the kitchen, he dropped the roll in the trash, and went outside, and met Huyu, who was carrying grocery for their final week.  
"Uh…hey?" He asked, looking at Benjiro in confusion.  
Benjiro took the bags, dashed to the kitchen, placed them down, and reappeared, a serious expression.

"…I could have walked…you know…it was like…ten feet…" Huyu was now suspicious.

He paused.  
Sniffing, his nose crunched; he pulled the shirt to cover his nostrils, "What the hell-" He moved closer to Benjiro to confirm it was from him.

"Yes. I was stressed so I smoked weed." He admitted head on.  
Huyu's fists clenched.

"That stuff's-"  
"That's not important." Benjiro brushed it off, "Take me to go see Shin'ichi. Now."  
"What?" That wasn't what he had been prepared for.  
"I need to talk to my brother. I'm going now. Takeshi's there. If you want me alive you better follow." Benjiro left without waiting for response.

* * *

Hotaka walked through the automatic door to the lab, expecting to see the little genius covered in some science goop that would have him sprinting to the chemical shower. You know, the average weekday.

Yet this was an odd day, the room empty and clean, the only thing out of place being his tester.

The one to see where he stood; his watch to monitor how close he was to Masters State.

There were red lines marked all over it, he never realized how many times he must have checked himself, perhaps every other day…

He narrowed his eyes, noticing important details.

There were some that could get halfway through.  
Some that were a quarter.

And some that couldn't even make it more than three inches.

The red marker was on the counter, the smell of its odor fresh.

He rubbed the medal, the one nearest the bottom gave off a bit of ink.

That was close…dangerously close, as in mere hours away if he was to be pushed.

So.

He was coming to this as well.  
Hotaka shook his head; this was the last thing they needed.  
Kenji walked back in from the hallway, face pale.  
"D-don't look at that." He dashed in front of him, putting it away in an eye blink.

His eyes were red, tired, he hadn't been getting much sleep recently.

Seemed to be a trend with people around here.

"You're close huh?" Hotaka pointed out he already saw it.

Kenji shrunk at that, looking at the floor while rotating his ankle bashfully.

No words.

"Relax, you can't avoid it forever-"  
"Can I fight you?" Kenji interrupted.

Hotaka looked behind him, to see who he could possibly be asking.  
Certainly not him.

That was an idiot thing to ask.

He wasn't suicidal was he?

Now THAT was the last thing they needed.

"When Aeka-yang was at this point, one fight and she was pushed into Masters State. I want to get this…I want to get it over with. Break here and not in the field or anything."  
"I'm not gonna fight a kid who's a ticking bomb." Hotaka shook his head.

"You could still restrain me, Shin'ichi could do whatever he did to Aeka to get her under control, I'll go find someone to seal me then I don't have to worry about-"  
"Dude, look at Aeka. She's sealed. Does she look like she's under control?"

Kenji didn't want to say anything bad about her.

He wasn't going to even mention there could be anything wrong with her.

But when it was worded like that…

No no, he couldn't blame her for this. Not for anything.

"It's because of her gift-"  
"What do you think? You're special? You're going to get a gift too, and do you really think your mentally set to receive yours?"

Kenji didn't think of that.

He'd seen Osamu before.  
A few times actually.  
Shin'ichi warned him about it, and Aeka.

But they wouldn't tell him.

He felt the anger Aeka had felt; the frustration of being left out.  
He didn't like not knowing.

But…he looked at the others.

Huyu, a child from drug influenced family…who genetically is set to become an addict if he was to ever even try one.

Forced into his own addiction based off other's energy.

Mental abuse knowing he could fall as far as his mother if he didn't keep track of himself.

Nao.

She…didn't talk about her past.

Kenji tried once…she just said that she was her, and that was all that needed to be known.

But there had to be a reason for her defiance, her attitude and dress choice, make up…and then she wasn't for wearing her traits…but then she didn't really seem to have much problem using her gift…

He really should try talking to her more.

But then Aeka…

So dedicated to doing what's right, to helping her friends, to not being weak.  
Is forced to watch the death of everyone.  
"Dude, calm down, how much sugar have you had today?" Hotaka put his hand on his shoulder; Kenji hadn't even noticed that he'd been swinging his arms side to side.

"Sorry." He had a bit of a twitch when he looked to the side, moving quickly to open the drawer with all his works in progress, Hotaka noticed a bandage on his wrist.

"What happened?"

"Just a burn, spilled a bit when I was testing a kind of-"  
"You can't be in this lab right now." Hotaka crossed his hands, "You're way too fidgety."

"What? I cleaned it right away and I'm a Master so I don't have to worry getting poisoned or anything if something real bad got on me…" he pointed out.  
"You're a klutz on your own. Right now your just freakin ticking with energy; you don't have steady hands like you used to, you're an accident waiting to happen. Or, already happened. Still, none of this stuff until you're safe."

"B-b-but…" He was absolutely horrified by the idea, "The biggest battle ever is about to happen…how am I supposed to prepare for it?"

"You shouldn't be in it anyways, that's Benjiro's group's job."  
"But but but I can-" A light went on in his head, "Oh yeah, Aeka-yang called, she said Huyu and Benjiro are on their way over here…they left a few hours ago, depending when the soonest plane was, they could be here any time now."

Hotaka smacked his forehead.  
"The hell?" He smacked Kenji's now, "Why the hell didn't you say so before?"  
"I forgot." He blinked, and then went back to moping for the ban on the room.

"Ah well this is gonna go to shit now…." Hotaka pushed him out of the room, "Go and get the others, bring them back here, I gotta go tell Shin'ichi."

* * *

Being the supposed hero of the Fire Nation offered first class treatment….immediate boarding and a reduced fee on the ticket, which certainly helped considering Benjiro had not taken much for money for this surprise trip.

It was then another two taxi's and a half hour walk to find the mansion, this area notoriously known anywhere within a hundred miles; everyone knowing where to avoid, recommending he just make an appointment and visit their public buildings instead.

No, he couldn't wait for it…

And this wasn't a meeting that'd be considered on the topic of public.

The entire way over, Huyu questioned what it was he needed.

What the purpose was of moving to the layer of the lions.

Benjiro didn't talk to him, he didn't say two words the entire way, forcing Huyu to do all of the talking…he didn't even eat the plane's complimentary meal, refusing to order when given the option.

His head had cleared up already, he blamed the avatar spirit for ruining the momentum of the drugs, yet perhaps it was for the best.

Huyu was stiff, the smell of the marijuana fading but remaining stamped into his nostrils; he couldn't shake it.

Just the thought of it here disturbed him.

He shook his head, glad it finally diminished enough for him to breathe without the stench making him puke.

The enemy territory made him even sicker anyways.

His stomach twirled, walking up the gravel steps, he wondered how much this walkway had seen.

It certainly wasn't a friendly aura.  
A lot of blood he decided.

A lot of torture.

Hotaka was waiting for them, leaning against the pillar with a bored expression, picking at his fingernails.

Huyu nodded his head at him in acknowledgement, Hotaka straightened, arms shoved into his pocket.

He didn't bother with the contacts, his violet eyes staring them down.

"You two really are stupid." He greeted standing in the way of the door to prevent entrance.

"Talk to him." Huyu held up his hands, "I just figured it wouldn't be smart to let him come alone."  
"That's for damn sure." Hotaka was glaring at Benjiro.

Part of Benjiro missed the contacts to obscure the intensity of it.

He moved to go inside, Hotaka not moving from the pathway.

"Think bout this kid, you aint all that stupid anymore. Just turn around, and we'll say this never happened." He warned.  
Benjiro didn't look at him, and waited for him to move.

Hotaka shook his head.

"He doesn't want to talk to you." Huyu sighed, having gotten that treatment for the past three hours.

"Well Shin'ichi's not in right now, leave a message-"

"I don't give a damn if he's busy or asleep or dying. For once he's going to make timeout of his damn schedule to talk to me. Face to face, real life, and when I say so. Right now." Benjiro's fists were clenched.  
"Look twerp it's different now that-"  
"Hotaka!" Benjiro was faster than they gave him credit for, grabbing the spirit's shirt and smashing him against the door, "I am talking to my brother. Move." He let go, budging him out of the way to push the door open, Hotaka's mouth had dropped to the floor.

"Did he-" Hotaka thought to himself, then moved to go and stab him when Huyu caught his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Let him have this."  
"Ima kill that son-"  
"Yeah yeah, do it later." The guardian moved inward.

Benjiro didn't have to question where Shin'ichi was.

He could feel the block.

Where the disruption was ruined.

He stormed up the stairs, ignoring all details that didn't have to do with the step that was next, three stories never seemed shorter; he was standing outside the door before he had time to understand what it was he was going to say.

He'd know when he went in.

Pushing it inward, Shin'ichi was sitting at the table, finger tracing the top of his drinking glass, looking over some papers.

Finances.

"Turn around and get out." Shin'ichi didn't look up, making a few marks on the number sheet; he had a calculator to help him, "I'm busy."

Benjiro went to the table and sat directly across, if Shin'ichi was to even tempted to lift his eyes he'd be forced to make eye contact.

There was silence, Hotaka and Huyu filed in, staying back behind the island for protection, the spirit wondered how inappropriate it'd be to bring out some popcorn.

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ok this is annoying as well." Huyu couldn't stand the silence.

"Shh…I wanna see who cracks first." Hotaka covered his mouth.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Benjiro was staring him down, waiting for some sort of reaction, yet it became clear how uncomfortable he became, clearly underestimating Shin'ichi's capability to handle this sort of confrontation.

"Think you can put that away for a few minutes?" Benjiro asked as Shin'ichi punched in a few numbers, recording the answer into his checkbook.

"I have a charity fundraiser coming up soon and I must make sure everyone was paid…"

"I'm asking you for five minutes. You owe me that."

"I owe you nothing." Shin'ichi flipped back a few pages, licking his thumb to help him turn them, he outlined something on a contract of some sort.

"You never told me, why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Benjiro couldn't keep composure.

"There was nothing to tell." Still no reaction. Emulate

"Nothing to tell? Nothing to tell?! Hell there is! How bout why you never even gave a damn moment to say, 'hey, I'm your dead brother by the way'. Or, if you wanna start small, how bout why the hell you killed the Fire Lord?." Benjiro slammed his hands on the table, "He was scheduled to be executed in August, why the hell didn't you-"soldered  
"Because Hotaka wanted it done by his hand alright? I told him I'd look the other way to whatever he did so long as it couldn't be traced. There's no harm he was meant to die and Hotaka earned a bit of damn revenge anyways. Now look Ashton, just leave, I have a headache." Shin'ichi now gave him a quick glimpse.

"No Aaron, I'm not leaving. I freakin deserve an explanation."  
"Oh damn…he went there." Hotaka leaned forward on the counter in interest.  
"Aaron?" Huyu muttered, the name certainly not what he would match with his face.

"If you call me that name again I shall break your left index finger….and considering your challenges in a week I'd recommend keeping it." Shin'ichi was completely casual with his pen strokes, not looking up.

"Do you know what a shit hole I've been through because of-"  
"Yes, yes I know alright!" Shin'ichi jammed down his pen, fixing his glasses, "I have monitored everything you've been through since you've set foot in this world alright?"

"Because you still wanted to protect me."  
"Let me straighten something out." Shin'ichi took off his glasses, cleaning his eyes, "You are directly linked to me by our spirit. If you die then I'm given the rest of the avatars spirit, which then gets a bunch of the cranky old dead people on my back and I'd really prefer not to have that."  
"You're lying." Benjiro smirked, "Look I just want to know what happened. To…to everything."  
"I don't have time for this." Shin'ichi pushed out his chair and stood but Benjiro mimicked him.

"I need to know what happened that day. I only get blips…but…but they're not right are they?"  
"What difference does it make." Shin'ichi asked, he went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, one he'd managed to smuggle back in without Nao's knowledge, Hotaka smacked his forehead.

At least it was only missing about a fourth of it's content…probably had lasted him this last month…a very large improvement all considering.

He poured a shot glass.

"Oh, what the hell…" Hotaka shrugged then grabbed one for himself, offering one to Huyu.

Because there wasn't a reason not to Huyu accepted.

"Hey!" Benjiro crossed his arms, upset he wasn't included in this round.

"Sixteen and up." Huyu only took half a glass, "Besides, shouldn't mix weed with drinking."

"You're smoking Marijuana?" Shin'ichi stared at him in obvious disapproval.  
"You're an alcoholic, guess mom wouldn't be proud of either of us huh?"  
"Stop it." Shin'ichi snapped, "I don't even remember that woman's face. I'm not your brother." He warned, "My brother is dead. You're just an unneeded stranger of the past." He was about to pour another, and then put the cap back on, storing it for another day.

Hotaka silently approved, aware he was rationing it out far better than before.

"Unneeded is right." Another voice entered the room, and Huyu set down the drink before he brought it to his lips, jumping over the island to get in front of Benjiro.

Hotaka had already chugged down his drink but didn't appear to let it have any effects, rounding about to push Shin'ichi back, who's only response was to straighten.

"Now now, seems I'm unwelcomed, how rude considering it is my house." Takeshi appeared in much more modern clothing than Shin'ichi normally saw him in.

It was odd to see him out of his robes, hair pulled back into a high ponytail wrap along with his beard seeming an inch or so shorter and twisted, slacks, jacket and white shirt, he entered, making everyone feel as a midget in comparison to his height.

"You're Takeshi." Benjiro stated the obvious, moving to get around Huyu.

The guardian didn't like that, giving him a warning look to stay back, it was ignored.

"Yes, and you are the famous Avatar Benjiro." He gave a small bow.

Benjiro did the same, practically insulting everyone in the room without intention.

"Shin'ichi did not tell me we were expecting you as a guest." He stared at the elder in disapproval.

"I apologize for intruding unannounced." Benjiro managed to keep a formal tone.

Takeshi smirked.

"You seem to have manners your brother lacks." He pointed out, even if it was a false statement.

As far as Benjiro knew, Shin'ichi was always the one to match up to in proper etiquette, even if it was often to simply offend the person without their knowledge.

"Just call it caution." Benjiro was honest, being sure to remain within arm's reach of Huyu.

The master wanted to summon his seal, be on the defense.

But that may as well be declaring war.

"Very interesting. So, what brings you to my manor today?" Takeshi asked.

Benjiro paused, unsure how to proper respond, there wasn't even a hundred percent truthful answer.

"I wanted to speak to my brother before the events all unfolded." He did his best, keeping a straight face.

Shin'ichi was becoming increasingly annoyed with the brother references.

"I certainly hope you didn't come to beg his assistance with your battle against the spirits." Takeshi moved to Shin'ichi now, making Hotaka cringe in uncertainty, "Because I fear he is far too valuable to lose in a meaningless fight such as that."  
A nauseating feeling swept over Shin'ichi's stomach, worms crawling into his chest.

"No. I'm pretty sure he'd be against helping me even if he had a choice."

"But of course. A good puppet will always see his master's side." He patted Shin'ichi's shoulder.

His entire left arm went numb.  
Hotaka grabbed his wrist to pull him away but Shin'ichi didn't allow him.  
The more he resisted, the more Takeshi would push.

Benjiro frowned at that joke, capable of seeing the change in energy in his sibling.

"Guess you're pretty proud of how far he's managed huh?"  
"As I see it, if you're to make a goal, make it big."  
"Why stop at just controlling a world, may as well go after the spirits too right?" Benjiro pointed it out.

Takeshi grinned.

"Sometimes the evolving must take evolution into their own hands."  
"But you'll lose your bending ability. How is that evolution?" Benjiro asked.

"By moving passed our need of a greater power. The spirits prevent the world from advancing, they fear the nature's destructions. Sometimes things need to be destroyed in order to be rebuilt at a higher glory." Takeshi explained.

Benjiro saw the twinkle in his eye, a glimmer that said he had something brewing into his twisted plots.

"That's a rather open minded way to consider things, in the most irrational form." Benjiro shook his head.

Shin'ichi felt his head grow light, he blinked a few extra times, hoping it was the alcohol having its affect.

Considering his ability to hold down practically the entire bottle, he doubted it.

Red and blue spots covered his eyes, clouding his vision; he took a step back and put his hand on the back counter, the coldness fading in his nerves.

"It's logic." Takeshi said, "Just as its logic, that there can only be, one avatar."  
Shin'ichi's knees went weak, he slipped a bit but Hotaka caught him, keeping him steady, he tried to step back even more but couldn't.

Huyu pulled Benjiro behind him, lashing out his seal and having it prepared for defense, Takeshi didn't react.  
"Don't." Shin'ichi was panting, sweat beginning to form on his face, Hotaka holding him upright.

"It's your fault that two were created." Benjiro reminded him, "You should have killed Yasuo when you bounded your energies, then I would just be a kid finishing my sophomore class, not giving a damn or even knowing about your plans. But you didn't. That was your mistake. You let me live in a past life. Now I'm here to make sure it bites you in the ass."  
"Ashton shut the hell up!" Shin'ichi yelled at him, and then felt a pull at his soul, a wash of power surging throughout his body, he gasped, letting go of Hotaka to slide closer to the floor, he hugged his shoulders, breathing growing faster and faster.

"Mistakes are meant to be corrected. And I see no better way than to compare it to the success." Takeshi stated, Shin'ichi made a half lurch forward, eyes closed in panic, it was fading.

Everything.

Hotaka removed the glasses calmly, looking at him with the knowledge there was nothing to do, he grabbed a knife from utensil drawer, waiting for the play out.

"This….wasn't what we agreed…" Shin'ichi managed out, his vision now black; his muscles felt on fire, an ejection of stimulant, they were beginning to twitch on their own, tensing up as he now held his head.

"Benjiro-" Huyu whispered to him,

"I know what I'm doing." Benjiro countered.

He watched his brother fight the command.

Watched the heartbeat rise, the energy receded to another kind, the shadow moved.

It twitched, swirled on the floor, just slightly.

Yes Mamoru was there.

And he didn't like this disruption to his avatar's flow.

"We need both avatars right now." Hotaka stated, moving forward, "Benjiro's your life catcher. This idiot dies, then you get him as a second life. You're control will transfer to him anyways." Hotaka thumped the trembling Shin'ichi on the head, "There's too much to be gained for you to let this just end out right now."  
"Yet there's so much to benefit." Takeshi stroked his wrapped beard.

Benjiro pushed Huyu out of his way and went to Shin'ichi, studying every bit of his struggle.

"What's he want huh?" Benjiro asked, standing over him, "For you to kill me right? Why are you resisting?"  
"How much was he smoking?" Hotaka asked Huyu.

Benjiro squatted to Shin'ichi's level, and touched his wrists.

He brought them up to his neck.

"Here. I'm not your brother. Kill me. I won't struggle."

Takeshi laughed at him.

Shin'ichi's fingers were cold, yet slick with sweat, he felt them against his skin, twinging, fighting the urge to lock around his neck, using every muscle in his body to push out the command.  
"Ashton…you're not making this easy…" Shin'ichi gritted his teeth, gulping and then pushing his head against the wall, yet unable to remove his grip on Benjiro, fingers slowly digging into his windpipe.

Huyu's bond was screaming at him, telling him grab him and run now.

The pressure became harder, Benjiro gasped slightly as his access to air became limited, going in and out as Shin'ichi fell deeper and deeper.

Takeshi was fascinated by this, adding a little more influence every second, seeing just how long Shin'ichi could hold out.

He couldn't feel anything now, even his moth was numb, he was in a corner of the darkness in his mind, watching from a different, aware of movements only by the panic in his heart, the weight tugging at him more and more.

Every had happened because he had said he'd come in place of Benjiro.

Everything happened because of Benjiro.

To end it like this…

To just ruin his little brothers life…

Takeshi snapped his fingers, having seen enough.

Shin'ichi became limp, head dropping without life, the arms became loose and at his side as Benjiro felt the aura change, energy shift and retreat, it sent a cold wave down Benijro's stomach to see him like this.

No movement in his body, dead weight…just waiting for someone else to take possession.

Without thought, without control.

A mindless puppet.

That could have very easily been him.

"Benjiro." Huyu said louder this time when he stepped slightly forward, he grabbed his shoulder to pull him back but Benjiro refused.  
"No."  
"No I'd say yes to him." Hotaka recommended.

What could he do?

He was walking on such a thin wire, if he helped Shin'ichi he'd void all rights to live…if he didn't, well there wouldn't be much point in him living anyways.

Huh.

That made it difficult.

Now he remembered why he liked it better being dead…they couldn't hold your life hostage.

"What do you think Hotaka, will Shin'ichi's subconscious give him the ability to restrain from killing his precious younger brother while under my full influence?"

Hotaka folded his arms.

"He didn't stop attack Mamoru. He did practically kill him. He took away my sister's bending. If he's capable of stopping himself from killing this twerp then hell he's got some explaining to do." He waved it off.

Keep light tone…  
"Do you think it was coincidental that it was him that was taken by him rather than me? In the end it was just what part of the avatar spirit you took wasn't it? Whether you were to have taken me or him…since we both began from the same soul." Benjiro breathed in and out.  
"Perhaps." Takeshi was interested, "Do you feel the guilt for having left him with the curse?"

Benjiro's eyes fell half closed.  
Him in this position.

Would he have developed the same as him?

Fallen.  
Betrayed…

Hurt.

"Yes." Benjiro didn't have a doubt in his mind, "I wish every day that it was me and not him." Benjiro breathed, and then faced Takeshi, "Because he wouldn't hesitate to kill me for even a moment, a task I will accept and proceed to kill." Benjiro stated.

Now he stood up, and hauled Shin'ichi up with him, leaning him against him and then dragging him to Hotaka, a drop off.

"Um. Thanks." Hotaka kept him upright, moving him to the chair on the table, where he slunk over, asleep like.

Benjiro then turned to face Takeshi.

"I don't care who's in control. You or him. One avatar. That's it. And the line can only move forward. That's how it'll be." Benjiro said, "He doesn't want to kill me because it's an older brother's responsibility to protect the younger. But, Mamoru knew that it was really the younger brother's responsibility to care for the older. And that's what I'll do. I'll save my brother from your influence." He sucked in his breath, "Even if it means killing him. I'll do whatever's needed. Know that your mistake will cost you your victory." He turned around to leave, "That's all I had to say."

Huyu stared at him in disbelief, trying to figure out why he was attempting to be a bad ass, and then shook his head, figuring the drama act ran in the family.

Sword pointed at Takeshi, he dared him to make a move.

"I have my prize, you may keep the left overs. For now." Takeshi dismissed.

Huyu still didn't turn his back, waiting until Benjiro was making his way down the hall to follow, keeping his seal in hand just in case.

There was silence.

"What an interesting boy." Takeshi smirked when they were out of ear shot, looking back to Hotaka, "This should be rather interesting, don't you think?"

"Hell I have front seat tickets." Hotaka shrugged.

Takeshi at that, heading in the opposite direction without word, Shin'ichi's eyes opened again, mouth dry.

Hotaka checked their bond, confirming nothing was wrong.

That was just another one of their scare tactics.

"I really hate it when he does that." Shin'ichi moaned, bringing his head forward to rest on the table.

Hotaka grabbed him a glass of water, an aid to flush the nerves back into all of his limbs, a straw required in order for him to drink the first cub, then three more for full return to sanity.

Shin'ichi stood up and dusted the back of his pants.

"So what happened?" He asked, "I know…Ok Ashton was here….and Takeshi came in…" he rubbed his eyes, trying to recall what happened after that, "Then…then did I pass out right after that

Hotaka was concerned.

He didn't remember Benjiro saying to kill him.

Where…where did that put him?

"Huyu pulled Benjiro by the ear outta the room…nothing to special." He lied.

No need to mention the other little facts…  
Shin'ichi didn't even pay attention, already moving down the hall, Benjiro and Huyu had made it outside and halfway down the road already.

Good.

They'll be gone and out of trouble's reach.

Shin'ichi went down the stairs to the main level, Hotaka at his heel, third door on left, it slid open in automatic power.

"Any questions?" He asked, looking at the occupiers.

Nao, Kenji, Iwao and Izumi were staring at the laptop screen Kenji had set up, which was offering a live view of the kitchen.

Thanks to the camera they had set up only a few minutes before the entrance of Benjiro.

They're heads turned slowly, Kenji's the only one not in complete shock, his fingers drumming the dashboard into, he pressed the rewind button to look at the highlights.

Hotaka caught up, hands in pocket, he scanned their faces.  
Was there an emotion above pissed off?  
He was happy he kept the knife with him.


	127. Loyalties and the Future

**Loyalties and the Future**

* * *

**June 17th, 2011**

* * *

Nao ran her fingers through her hair; her cosmetic covered a face tight with anger, eyebrows brought in to crush her crystal eyes.

Shin'ichi accepted their stares, waiting for the one who would blow up on him first, not even Izumi was capable of keeping a face straight.

No one was unaffected by this.  
This…was admitting to being the giver of their death.

To having been the one to look in their eyes and say his life had been above the value of theirs.

Straightening out, Iwao licked his lips, "Was…was that true? Everything that you guys said there?"  
An easy question first.

Just as easy of an answer.

It wasn't even worthy of words, needing to save those for the later tales.

Shin'ichi nodded.

"Then why the hell did you bring us here! If he's one of them, why the hell did you freakin put us in his group!" Iwao's fist hit against the counter, Kenji jumped slightly, shutting the laptop screen to make sure there wouldn't be any damage, "Why would you put us in the damn palm of his hands to to use like...like a-"  
"Like damn puppets?" Shin'ichi managed to keep an easy calm, spiking a comparison that made him reconsider his wording.

Kenji snuck the computer off the table, holding it under his arm while robbing the top protectively.

Last thing he wanted for something bad to happen to it. He had...important files on it anyways.

Nao rolled her eyes, near insulted that he could possibly take time to care about something like that at this moment.

"They don't mess around when it comes to power; they pushed Aeka into Master's state." Kenji added as a defense, straightening, "If we knew, they'd have enforced anything they could to make it better for them and them only. So long as we were here…thinking he was an ally…he couldn't harm us."

"You knew?" Nao accused, annoyance rising.

"He was dragged in after I had kidnapped Aeka." Shin'ichi dismissed, "Not too much his fault."

"So everything's been just another one of your cover ups?" Nao moved passed that quickly.

Hotaka nodded without guilt.

"Pretty good huh? We made it a year without getting caught. I'd say that deserves a medal."

"Shut up." Nao iced her eyes over and forced her energy over him, compelling him to obey.

Hotaka's mouth went dry, throat constricting as silence seemed bliss, the idea of just allowing-

He shook his head to get that order away, clenching his fists.

"Look bitch, don't you dare try pulling something like that on me, I aint afraid to beat you." His voice cracked at the beginning, soft unintentionally, but by the threat it had the full effect.

"Shut. Up." She repeated, this time a stronger push to his subconscious, Shin'ichi snapped his fingers to block the entrance of energy, glaring at her.

"There is no hypnosis at this time." He warned.

"No, how about there is?" She turned it on him, "Tell us the truth. About Everything." She demanded.

Shin'ichi was surprised how powerful she was in comparison to their first meeting, capable of making his nearly form the first word before a double blink built his energy block.

"Nao…" Kenji put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't." He asked, his innocent eyes giving him a childish reflection.

The only one of pure blood to remain.

He annoyed the hell out of her at times.  
Spoke in such foreign science terms that their conversations were often limited from the conflicting interests.

But she still felt a tug of respect towards him.

Nao dropped her gaze, rubbing her arms and ruffling Kenji's hair.

She pulled the end of the strands slightly, angered for his protectiveness but understanding at his virtuousness.

The day he drops to the other's level is the day there is no hope for true peace.

"And…that whole, 'if we ended that war our world would be destroyed' was bull shit too wasn't it?" Iwao's accent was slipping again.

A pause for consideration and then a sigh.

"I needed something I knew would hook the majority of you." Shin'ichi confessed.

Nao's face turned sour, looking at the side wall.

"So there was actually no purpose in coming here." Iwao put his hand on his head, slightly laughing at himself.

What a fool he was.

It was a joke.

This entire time it was a joke.

Their goal was a joke.

Their purpose was a joke.

Their defense was a joke.

Their dignity was the biggest one.

Huyu and the others had been right in the end.

They were the blind fools following the enemy.

"Well…yes…" Shin'ichi rubbed the back of his head, yet when he attempted to speak his voice cackled.

Red faced, he closed his lips and looked to his guardian for a bit of help.

Hotaka figured this much was blocked for him and came forward.

"Our main objective is to destroy the spirits; that much isn't a secret. Through that process, we've been collecting rare artifacts that have any amount of spiritual trace in them; most commonly, previous avatar's possessions which they had unknowingly infected with their own energy. This way we'll be able to rid the world of absolutely all evidence of the spirits." Hotaka began, "You know how people don't like it when you're plotting to kill them? Funny story, spirits are the same way. They're more lenient with Shin'ichi, because they figure he still has a bit of avatar in him and don't really want to mess with that whole issue. But since our deadline is coming up here pretty soon, they've gotten squirmy. And they now have Benjiro to look for, they're becoming antsy because...well...Shin'ichi isn't dead yet."

Shin'ichi folded his arms, looking at his feet.

Always nice to hear how much he was loved.

"You see, if Benjiro was to have joined forces with us, then we would have still had the advantage of the spirit's trust. They couldn't demand Benjiro to kill his own partner after all, and they would figure that two avatars on one side would mean there's something going on there that's probably not all that bad. But Benjiro chose against us, and is technical terms, our enemy. They have called for Shin'ichi's head, and had wanted his main focus to be on finishing Shin'ichi. With his previous limitations on spiritual abilities, he was never able to talk to anyone who would tell him of the upset, only Yasuo, who's the jackass of it all and wouldn't admit his largest mess up is the root of all this shit." Hotaka shook his head, "Anyways, they see Benjiro's out there wasting time on 'humanly' problems like solving a war that's only like thirteen years old, well the selfish bastards don't like that.  
"Long story short, they're going to be attacking Benjiro's world in belief that he's an irresponsible avatar who is going to make them deal with their own business."

"That's…that's ridiculous!" Nao slapped her head, "Just because he didn't want to kill you yet?"

"Underlining it yeah." Shin'ichi confessed, "There's also the issue that your world is successful without spirits. That's giving the impression that spirits aren't needed, and need to eliminate that proof to prevent people from getting ideas."

"Then…then we should go help them stop them!" Iwao said; Izumi stepped forward, her form of saying she was with that idea.

"Our objective is to take out the spirits." Hotaka said, "Them going out there and fighting them is only beneficial to us. And…if Benjiro's taken out in that case, then there'll be nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Nao asked.

"In the end,, the only person that can kill me is Ashton. His soul is directly connected to mine, meaning the specific adjustments the other's souls have made to my own can still be penetrated because it's as if he already has a foot in the back door. If he dies...then there won't be anyone to interfere with our future plan."

"You're going to leave them to fight it off on their own when it's your fault?"

"They're against us."

"You're not an ass like that!" Nao moved closer to him, hoping he'd see reason.

He stepped back, refusing to look her in the eye.

"It's been set since they came. Any person who interferes with their plans and offers assistance to Ashton's group when they fight the spirits will have all status and privileges stripped, credible to be held against their will and tortured…just another science experiment for the Masters." Shin'ichi said, "And…they made very clear if I was to help…"

He couldn't finish that one.

The general idea got across.  
"He's your brother." Iwao whispered in a low voice, "That the hell kind of person would you be if you let this happen?"

Yes that little secret had no place in discretion any more,

Hotaka backed up; aware that'd strike a nerve.

Thoughts couldn't be filtered in this, the avatar's voice rising.

"He killed my brother." Shin'ichi shot back.

"Mamoru wasn't really..." Iwao rotated his ankles.  
"What makes a brother? Am I to believe that because I was born to the same parents as that bastard I am to choose him over the one I found and saved? I put my life for hundreds of times and raised, taught, and protected?" Memories began to swarm back.  
Shin'ichi was meant to keep composure yet felt a pull at his heart, thinking of the memories he had to the odd orphan.  
"You did when you pulled Benjiro from Lijuan's attack instead of Mamoru." Nao's voice was low.

That stung worse than the memories.

"He's nothing to me. If he's too weak to fend off a few spirits then he deserves to die." His hands were clenched, and expression of rage, "He deserves to pay for his crimes."

Why couldn't he accept this?

It was the logical reason.

The one that'd ease his mind.

Frustration overrode the anger, yet nothing compared to the irritability.

He wasn't his brother.

People needed to accept that.

He wasn't going to see him as anything but his enemy.

"That wasn't his fault. And you know it." Izumi couldn't help but jump in.

"The fool was not to do anything irrational and should have let people of more experience take care of it!" He argued, losing more and more faith in his words.

"He's not that bad of a fighter. He's taken on Aeka and done well enough, I don't think we can keep degrading him to pathetic." Kenji shrugged, "Just…what happened there wasn't something he could control."

"Defend him if you will, there is nothing that will ever take the blood off his hands." Shin'ichi licked his lips, realizing there was no way he could back a fight his heart was completely against.

"You don't mean that." Nao whispered, "You still care about him. It's just how you are."

"We can forgive you for lying to us…I guess there really wasn't much you coulda done. But right now, if you're our friend, if you were humane, you'd know what was going to happen if we let our world sit hostage. You would find a way to help." Iwao stated in clear black and white.

"A friend?" Shin'ichi repeated, looking at all of them.

Hotaka wondered how many times they would misstep in this conversation.

Oh why was the popcorn never available when he needed it?

Shin'ichi had lost a lot of face the last few months.

There was a time when all of them feared to even wake him up in the morning.

Yet hearing the term of bondage so casual out of their mouth reminded him of Lijuan's warning, of all of their warnings.

Yes, there was definite mistake.

He adjusted his glasses and straightened his posture, as he had mastered before when dealing with the puppet masters of his life.

The others waited for his response.

"The summer solstice is June 25th," Shin'ichi made sure his voice was clear and merciless, "That's eight days. Any of you wish to help Benjiro should be there before sunrise, and leave all of your borrowed equipment and passes. Anyone who sets foot out of the mansion on that day will not be welcomed back, I will see to that." He left them.

Hotaka stood in uncertain silence, looking around with interest of their faces.

Priceless was one detail for describing them.

"He…he can't be for reals…" Nao stuttered.

He was telling them to turn their back…on their entire purpose.

"Who knows with this guy anymore. Just sayin though, word to the wise, once you get on the bad side of the spirits, you can never redeem yourself." Hotaka warned, "And...well, guess I don't really have to tell you what happens to those die in the spirit world with bad records on em. Just look to, well, you know." He pointed to his shadow with a smirk.

* * *

For a person that knew everything, Aeka realized she was rather oblivious to her own teammates, noticing, as she walked through the house, that every single one of them was gone.

Emi and Yuu…sometime…in the last…bundle of time that she had been in her room, had slipped out the door without a trace.

Huyu and Benjiro wasn't questioned, they still had another few hours until they could have even flown there and straight back, not taking into account time spent talking or whatever it was that he needed to do. She didn't think they'd actually just say a few words and hop on a plane.

They'd spend the night in that area, expected time of arrival back to be afternoon tomorrow.

After they returned it'd be full gear focus on their next task…taking on a few spirits.

She had expected for more…focus on it.

But Eita's death…that took a stronger toll than she realized.

Even she herself was guilty of neglecting her daily training; days coming where she'd sit in bed for hours at a time with a book in hand or sketch pad filled. So many miles she skipped, so many push ups and sit ups, she'd get a tubby if she wasn't careful.

Delun wasn't coming back anytime soon…that much couldn't have been said any clearer.

He couldn't afford to be associated with them, leaving one day with the claim of meeting a man for more drugs and here three weeks later they have yet to see the reappearance of him.

It was predicted, and nothing truly overwhelming, the man having been the ideal stand-byer without any true relations to them.  
The only inconvenience was the care for the house on their own, even that having its advantages.

First time in the three months she'd been here this house was smoke free-or, that is, it was until Benjiro had went to his nut house.

But she didn't mind it here. For how much they moved around, having a bit of consistency was welcome. A rare treat in this hell of a path called destiny.

It was funny how one just stopped paying attention to the little things.

Barefoot as she went into the kitchen, she had sensed it far ago, yet, chose to ignore it.

Some things were inevitable.

And mentally…she was learning to not run away. Physically should not be any different.

Yet she was unprepared for how quickly the attack was.

She jumped as she lifted her head and saw the one in front make a dash for her, shoving her helplessly against the living room wall, gripping by the tank top and pulling her off the floor, it showed her stomach and quite a bit of her sports black bra. Face flushing as she attempted to kick her legs to force him off, he used his knees to pin her legs to the area, she gasped, gripping the hands, sweat forming as her hair covered a bit of her face.

When she considered her track record for situations such as these, she didn't like the odds of her having an advantage.

"Very disappointing. I'd thought you would have been a bit more observant with that gift of yours." He said.

Despite summer, he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a red vest over, black pants and boots; his hair had been freshly cut, spiked up with some gel to rebel lengths, his ears were pierced, black studs in the lower and upper ear.

"Guess it is all rumor." The second came from behind the first, this one in a short sleeved red shirt with a sleeveless hooded black jacket, white pants and shoes, the same features as the first.

Exactly the same.

Height.

Weight.

Head structure.

Clear skin.

Eye size.

Symmetrical facial features.

Mouth size and form in which he held it.

Stance.

Hand movement.

Foot size.

Even eyebrow thickness, she had underestimated how unexaggerated the others had been when talking of the two.

Aeka bit her lips, holding hand just above the one holding her captive; her seal appeared, the blade aiming to stabbing directly through his wrist, he jerked back in shock and released her. She jumped upward and used the wall to push her to the side, allowing herself room from the two, she held out the weapon as a threat.

"Alright that was better." The one injured cradled his bleeding hand.  
"I have only allowed my sparing partners to touch me as such, and even then I would not allow your brother to lay a finger on me. Why would I permit you Zeki?" Aeka asked.

"Wow she's good." Zeki looked to Zheng with a smirk, "I thought I did a pretty good job at your voice and stance, she shouldn't have known."  
Zheng didn't answer to that.

Calling him an idiot in his mind.

"I spent a year protecting your brother, I wouldn't be confused by someone as distant as a brother he joined forces with this last year." She crunched her eyebrows.

"Not even Chiasa can tell us apart, how were you able to before we even spoke?" Zheng wasn't convinced, believing it was a lucky guess.

"You would never have the indecency to expose my undergarments. You always scorned me when I wore anything less than our school uniform during fighting sessions." She became very conscious of the tight miniature shorts now, wishing to tug them lower down her thigh but aware that'd only draw more attention to them.  
"Such a stickler." Zeki shook his head, "She's cute, let her wear as little as she wants." He smirked.

"So he's a pervert huh?" Aeka asked Zheng.

"I associate as little as possible with him." He rolled his eyes.  
"Oh as if you don't think so as well. You wouldn't have been so strict with protecting her if you didn't."  
Aeka's lips parted at that, looking back to Zheng, he didn't show any sign of issue with that, no embarrassment to be seen.

Zeki displayed slight disappointment in this, upset this didn't touch any nerves, he shrugged, assuming he should have expected as much.

"How long are the others gone?" Zheng asked.

Aeka nudged her shoulders up and down.

"I wouldn't take my time with my business if I were you." She recommended.

"Alright to the chase." Zeki moved closer, and thumped his fist over her head against the doorway, "You're not an idiot. You know where this is going to end. And you won't choose the side you don't believe in. Isn't that right?"

"You're being rather vague." She blinked.

"You know how this encounter with the spirits is going to end. And you know you won't have much of a place afterwards. Already you're the outsider. Only reason you're still around is because of your gift and this fight. How long will you be kept around afterwards?" Zheng asked.

Aeka moved out of Zeki's reach.

"I won't join your side; I've already given Takeshi my answer. BEFORE he pushed me into master's state." She frowned.

"We don't expect you to. But you're side isn't on the alien's is it?" Zeki put his hand down, shoving them into his pocket.

"Where is this going at?"

Again Zeki moved in, touching a finger to her lower chin while tilting her head upward to look at his face, growing very close to her mouth.

He reminded her of Huyu…the same forward push with lack of boundaries.

But Senpai knew the difference between harmless flirt and inappropriate acts.

These were meant with sole purpose of degrading her.

She disliked it.

"Huyu is overpowered. With the bond and his gift, he's far too dangerous to be left alone. He is the strongest of masters because of his devotion and calm head." He talked slowly in case she was incapable of following a sentence.  
"You can't really make a prediction such as that until we see a further development in all of the powers." Aeka spoke, though it felt odd to move her jaw.  
"Nao's too easily distracted and has nothing to fight for, just going along for whatever she believes is right for the moment. Kenji's a joke. And you're gift is inadequate for actual battle use, only for an assist for later predicaments. Not like his. A single touch and he pushes all of you out of your conscience."  
"Don't underestimate Kenji-kun, he'll be a well-rounded fighter when-"  
"This isn't about questioning or defending your boyfriend, it's about if you're prepared for the future." Zheng snapped.

Aeka squinted her eyes; shoving Zeki away from her while she faced his brother.

"I've learned quite a few things since I lost you, Zheng-kun." Her voice was low, "And the largest is that you cannot prepare for the future, no matter how much you try." She whispered.

"No, but there is a difference between having a plan and moving in blind against an enemy." Zheng moved forward again.

Zeki sensed himself being divided out of the communication.

"Who's to say I'll be against him?"

Now that was laughable.

"Huyu's bound to Benjiro as Mamoru was Shin'ichi. He's become protective of him faster than he has realized and by the end of this week's events, getting him back will be the only thing on his mind. Benjiro's an idiot without reason or actual cause. The others will stay by his side out of the fake idea that there is purpose behind him. You're not an idiot." He said, again closing the gap between them.

There was less than a foot to keep his chest from hers, yet she could feel the heart so clearly from the ground it reminded her of how intimidating he was, how small he made her feel.

Aeka felt her eyes being drawn downward to his shoes, the pressure of his eyes too much.

She'd look at them and see the spurts of lightning, the one coming for her, the shadow of him moving to protect.

Her entire head drop to shuffle to her bare feet, he immediately thumped beneath her chin to force her to meet his eyes again, "You're not a midget compared to last time I saw you, stop getting looked down on." He frowned.

Her fists balled next to her side.

Telling her what to do.

Making her stronger.

Just like before.  
But this wasn't the same.

Blinking, she changed her eyes to their true golden form, Zeki's face crunched in disgust where Zheng had no reaction.

Nothing like before.

She couldn't let them believe that.

He wasn't going to give orders to him anymore.

"Tell me, are you going to be a piece to their game?" He asked, and then reached to his pocket. He brought out a black chess piece, the bishop, part of the same set as her knight, he tossed it up once, Zeki caught it and twirled it in his fingers as well.

They were in on it. The second twin pocketed the piece.

Yes, she understood.

"There are four games in which I'm choosing to allow myself in. Takeshi's, as a pawn to be eliminated. Benjiro-san's, as a castle, straight and head on. Shin'ichi-kun's, as a knight, willing to strike down the opponent from angles they wouldn't know to watch. And then my game, where I am the player." She lifted her head.

Never count her as a mere piece.

Her brain was fit for that of competition.

"As soon as you finish Shin'ichi's game you're on to messing it up, aren't you?"

"I don't see eye to eye with anyone."  
"Particularly not Huyu?" Zeki jumped back in where he saw the opening.

"He's a valuable player in my game." She stared him down.

An offense for him to believe he had a right to speak.

"Yet you aren't answering the question of where it is he'll be playing, because you don't to admit that it'll be against you." Zheng tilted his head.

Aeka licked her lips.

Even if she were to lie he would know.

He could read her better than she could read him, gift or no gift.

They were right in the end.

Her gift…compared to Huyu's…it wouldn't match up in an actual fight.

She'd be able to predict his moves and offer strikes, but she'd always be on the defense. He was stronger than her, easily, perhaps even bending wise on top of physical advantage…mentally she'd outdo him any day.

But it wasn't always a basic test of brains.

It'd come to combat and a disadvantage..

And even intelligence, he wasn't as weak as Benjiro or Iwao. He would see through some of her maneuvers.

Too strong to truly chance.

"What was the plan?" Aeka inquired, keeping a large field of vibrations open for scouting.

This time it was Zeki to draw out the items, an injection needle no larger than the palm of his hand, there was at least 20 ml of a clear substance, slightly colored a sickly grey.

Lightly, was the stench of vinegar.

"What..?" She asked as he handed it to her, tilting it carefully to be sure it didn't prick her finger.

"It's a hybrid syrup, specially made to last weeks in liquid form without any problems, it has a higher addiction than ordinary heroin and is strong enough to make even masters feel the effects of the narcotic, considering on normal circumstances your energy would push it out." He stated.

Aeka shook her head, still not understanding.

"But what does this have to do with Senpai? It's just a d-" Her eyes widened when she understood, "No! Take it back! I'm not doing that to him!" She dropped it in his hands.

"His mother was an addict, we all know that. There's a good chance he was born addicted and winged off it as a baby, or even if not it could've been genetic, and he'll be addicted as soon as it enters his blood. Alls we need is for you to give him the first dosage." Zeki shrugged, "Even if it's limited, he trusts you to the point where standing next to you isn't going to kill him. You'll have the chance."  
"He's against the idea of being addicted to anything. Even his gift scars him every time he uses it. With this on top of it, he'll lose himself into the depression, he'll try to quit and will be weaker with withdrawals. It'll eat at him until the rest of us can kick him the rest of the way."  
"I can't do that. I can't do that to him." She shook her head, "He doesn't deserve that, he's too good for that."  
"Are you willing to throw away your own ideals of justice based off your own conscience?"  
"There are lines between what makes us different from you, I'm not one to overstep that."  
"You have already, when you allowed Eita to die."  
Aeka looked away.

He had to go there.

"This has nothing to do with that."  
"You tried to change her fate, that's sinking just as low as us. In that specific case it was inevitable, however if we start early enough, Huyu's won't be a set deal."  
"Senpai's my friend; I won't do something so horrendous."  
Zheng nudged his eyebrows.  
He set the drug on the arm rest of the couch.

"This is war, you know." Zeki fixed his vest, "You want to be a player, you're going to have to break to your own rules eventually. Consider what is of larger value. Protecting your future, or clearing your heart of guilt."

Aeka held out her seal, threatening to keep both of them back.

"We're leaving, relax." Zheng put his hand on Zeki's shoulder to pull him back, "Think about it though." Zeki scoffed at his gentle tone and walked out the door quickly, a hand in a goodbye, Zheng was about to follow but she caught his arm.

He stopped, facing her, "Wait." She lifted the medal off her neck, revealing the thin silver chain beneath, pulling it from the shirt, she replaced her outwear neck accessory and held the ring in her palm, undoing the necklace and taking off the jewelry she lifted his hand and placed it on his right ring finger, "It's yours. Sensei….Sensei managed to savage it from the rubble."  
It fit his perfectly.

He curled it inward, forming a fist, examining the gems on the front.

Aeka had expected their first meeting in to be of tears.

For her to break down from pressure.

Nothing like this.  
"What'd Cheung say after everything?" He showed interest.

"He's the one who told me to run." She touched the medal, cold against her chest.

Which…was how she ran to Onee-san.

He nodded his head.

And then turned to leave.

Aeka felt a flush of panic, unsure, she didn't know…she had lived so long...with the idea that he had killed himself to save her.

It wasn't until she had received her gift that she understood that he had more to him than simply being an orphan.  
"Thank-" She began to bow but he turned around and gave her a look of death.

"Don't."  
That hit her in the gut.  
"But…I…"  
"What happened, nothing needs to be said about any of it." He warned, "Nothing good has came from any of it." Lower voice at the end.

Yes.

He was a prisoner as much as Shin'ichi; forced because of status.

She allowed an impulsive move, dashing beside him and kissing his cheek, to which he pushed her cheekbones to the right just enough for his lips to hit hers, a shock but she didn't pull back, gasping slightly yet as soon as his nose brushed against hers, he stopped.

Her face was never redder eyes bustling around in uncertainty of where to look.

That…had never happened before…that…wasn't…

She became very small again, her knees buckling with head shrinking lower in shoulders , her stomach was turning and there was a gap in her chest.  
"Interesting. Guess you're not above of using people like your boyfriend." Zheng rubbed his chin, curious as he tilted his head.

That made the feeling of nothing spreading throughout her body, arms and legs pained.

She couldn't even defend the idea that they were together.

She herself didn't know…she went along with his wishes….she just tried to make sure he…

It was true.

She was horrible.

Of their level.

Worse.

But she didn't want it to be.

She hated that idea.

It wasn't….that wasn't her intention.

But…she didn't know….

A small lift of the hand and that was the note Zheng left her with, passing out of her life seemingly faster than the last time.

She sank to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, hair falling over her face and body; if she tried, she could still make herself smaller than most fourth graders.

Something sparkled in her eyes, trickling over the rims and running down her cheek, she had no clue how she'd managed to restrain them for this long.

Yet the focus of her pupils were continuously drifting to the syringe on the couch.


	128. Owners of Despair

**Owners of Despair**

* * *

**June 20th, 2011**

* * *

Hotaka laid on his bareback in the hidden room, the rug fuzz tickling his spine.

His spine? Mamoru's spine? Random guy who's body was taken spine?

Yes it must be that one.

Hotaka wondered what the actual owner of the body was like.

Even if he had only made it to infant stage he would have already had a destiny.  
A destiny to die before he knew the word.

How sad.

How pathetic.

He stretched his arms out, rolling to the side to view the room.

It wasn't the same as before.

Same place, yes.

Same items minus that piano, same dust gathering and chairs….there weren't even new blood stains…just the ones he'd created when he would punched Shin'ichi in the nose as a child.

The good times.

Shin'ichi didn't even come here anymore.

Too personal. Too many memories.

Ridiculous.

People allowed things such as death affect them in the strangest of ways.  
How did crying help?

Were one's tears to bring the soul back to the mortal world?

No, he had yet to see that miracle performed.

How did not looking at a room or painting or picture give the idea that people who were dead weren't?

Why bother think of a person as still there when they aren't?

If they were dead they were of no use.

People who were of no use didn't need to be remembered.

Those who died were useless.

He was in that category.

Until he came back.

Now he was the son of a bitch that beat all odds.

He sat upward and looked around the bookcase, assembled back in order as it had been before, Shin'ichi always cleaning up his mess because of his OCD.

Books books books.

Reminded him of the spirit world.

SO many damn books there.

A sigh.

He gathered his feet beneath him and walked to the door on the right hand side.

Mamoru's door.

The one never to be opened.

The room not even housekeepers had been in since he died.

Shin'ichi ordered it be left alone.  
As if the guy would come back and need it.

Just another human thing.

Pathetic human thing.

So many.  
So unneeded.

Those petty humans.

Taking a half step back, he pushed his right foot against the door, smashing it inward, the lock broke and bashed against the wall, he went through the tunnel, pausing at the entrance door.

He'd…never been in his room.

The one thing that was Mamoru's, to be left alone.

Unfortunately for the dead shadow.  
Hotaka wasn't one for privacy.

Plus, he was Mamoru to everyone else in the world.

No reason to not take a peak.  
The second door was unlock, making entry far more easier, though he stepped on shoes upon entrance, the closet having been in previous use.

Passing through those, he wasn't sure what to expect of the bedroom.

Black walls with black carpet and a black ceiling perhaps.

The shadows were his safe after all.

Yet there was clear contrast to that.

The Ceiling and carpet was black, yes, that was correct.

But there were also three additional colors for the walls.

There were four different colors.

A light, near girly shade of violet on the farthest wall from his bed, slight pink tone, a deeper, bluer lavender across from it, on his bed, and then two identical shades of emerald green.

The same kind as Shin'ichi's energy.  
Hotaka shook his head.

The guy was truly messed up.

It wasn't as clean as Shin'ichi's…or his even his own room he'd acquired since arrival.

Unwashed clothes piled in the corner above the hamper, the desk full of loose paperwork and notebook;, the drawers had bits and pieces of clothings handing out the side, too lazy to fold them put them away properly.

Yet the walls were decorated…with junk.

The pink-violet wall had a candy wrapper collage on it; all of them carefully smoothed out and washed, they were overlapping to create at least a three by four foot mass of different colors and variety, surprising well-coordinated and patterned.

There were weapons hooked onto different shelves on the darker purple wall, a mix of shurikens and kunais, some staffs and katanas….

It was as if he had a death wish, keeping all of these sharp objects above his bed.

The glint of one in particular made Hotaka's crinkle his eyes.

Standing on top the bed, he took the broadsword off the mantle, holding it in his hand.

Navy handle with a polished, straight edge blade that could slice your finger if you ran it across the side.

The very touch of materials brought back its story, its own wave of recollection. From the heat burns on his back to blisters on his hand, he twitched slightly. The frost across his palms and strain on his spine, the muscles wearing out. The spar with Shin'ichi, the blood across the floor and then the man he killed. Hotaka dropped the blade and shuffled his feet to make sure it wouldn't stab through his socks, thumping on the wall as he slid down on the head pillows.

That was his sword.

Not his his.

But one he crafted.

He double blinked, visions still haunting him, he'd cleaned this one three times. First made when he was thirteen…one of the first he'd been successful with,

Placing it back with care, he picked up on of the kunai's.

Also his.  
He jumped off the bed completely, staring at the display speechless.  
All of them were his.

Every one….enough to fill the entire wall….were they…were they all here?

He never gave thought of what could have become of them.

He had assumed that the people went on with their lives without caring.

But all of them had died…

It was the order Mamoru carried out. Anyone they came in contact with them prior to his death had to die.

Surely there were more….he worked at that blacksmith's for at least three years…five days a week for ten hours…was this all he managed?

Just trying to think of one that wasn't present made his mind exhausted, recalling the days he'd literally passed out from weariness of making the quotas.

The old man had been more focused on emphasizing Hotaka's need to return to school than pushing him to be a better worker, so days that ended with his body being sprawled out on the break room chair unconscious accompanied with a cold drink, some salty snacks and a lecture.

His muscles twitched at the thought of it, recalling the soreness that became his everyday feeling.

To think…to think they were all here this whole time.

All those people…

He jerked to look at the last two walls.

Glasses were pinned up…some of Shin'ichi's older ones…and then a scrap book of pictures.

Torn out pages from what Hotaka remembered to be the school's year book, pinned up, any one that showed even the glimpse of any of them.

There was a two year spread, pathetic events such as the dances and sports events, photographs of the typical classroom settings or band.

The school was too preppy for Hotaka's taste.

One of Shin'ichi in their music room, playing piano, it was when he was twelve.

The guy was such a twig; Hotaka couldn't understand how food ever made it down his throat.

Auria was standing next to him with a violin, the two smiling and bumping shoulders in joke, he saw the ends of black hair to the left, out of frame. His guess being Mamoru staying unreasonably close for the two, yet his shyness kept him from being in the actual picture.

Some of the earlier dances they went to…not the one he ruined.

Just innocent ones…where they were still too innocent to admit they liked each other and simply pretending to go to help for clean-up crew.

Off in the background, they were talking with clear blush ridden over each face.

Hotaka tsked his teeth.

It was before they decided to go behind his back.

That had pissed him off in no way incomparable.

To not even have the nerve to face him.

When it was something as personal as his sister…

He stopped, looking Auria's picture.

From her first year in the school, cut out in a perfect circle, she had a legitimate smile, her hair short by her shoulders, it was black and purple in gleams with a face smoother than babies could manage, the dark lashes complimenting her eyes better than they could his.

That same nose, the thin mouth with symmetry, he wondered if they truly did look that much alike.

Or.

Had looked alike.

He didn't want to go to the mirror, aware of what he'd see.

One photograph in the upper corner.

It was of him.

From a distance, there was a spar match between him and Shin'ichi.

He remembered that day.

It was still early in his career for him to do much, and so he'd been able to leave early.

And they were still doing PE.

Some sort of martial arts…Shin'ichi was the best in the class and being complimented.

He couldn't allow that to happen.  
So he challenged him, the others clueless to who he was until Shin'ichi clarified that it was their 'older brother'.

He beat the crap out of him.

The particular picture showed them cross kicks, the look on their faces priceless, determined to beat the other.

The students thought it was a friend's game.

Auria in the background, sighing, was evidence that she knew they were serious.

Thirteen year old self.

Yes.

He looked so much like Auria….just…demonic in comparison, the child no mother would want.

Where she came with her own halo, he had the horns.

Even more true in the end…considering ….

He turned away, something not feeling right in his chest.

The last wall was completely blank.

Hotaka licked his lips, there was a crinkling of paper, and then one slid from beneath the bed, just far enough for a corner to be visible.

It had…something around it….a cloud, a mist.

Falling to his knees, Hotaka ran the tips of his fingers over the materials, the parchment itself was enough to bring back the secrets.

His guardian picture.

He remembered it.

In the back of his mind, he was transported to that time.

That promise.

He went to pull it out when his hand froze.

Not only froze, disowned from his being. All feelings were numb; all senses of it became dull.

It wouldn't move if he was to tie a chain to a car driving away in the opposite direction.

Stiff, the coldness crawled to his arm, he gasped and jumped away, scooting on his butt, looking around for the one responsible, there wasn't a face to blame.

Yet his arm twisted behind his back without purpose, his other limb did the same, ankles snapping together, he tried fight it, an invisible rope making it worse, he spun and moved yet only ended up on his side against the floor, incapable of movement.

_'I dislike people in my room.'_ He heard the voice in his head yet not on the ears.

Hotaka jumped, hurling himself sideways so he'd be on his knees, he saw something rise from under the floor, black smoke like material, gathering, swirling, he stiffened, a familiar creature emerging.

The sickly grey skin, fuzzed hair and clothing, pits of darkness called eyes without a nose or mouth, so thin and inhuman that he'd be the one to pop up in children's nightmare.

A demon in waiting, Hotaka smirked.

"Well well, haven't seen you as the creep of the dark in ages." He said, "Guess you can't really look normal anymore huh?"

It tilted its head, the restraints growing tighter, Hotaka twinged, "Alright alright no jokes bout your alien head."

'_Why are you here?_' It asked.

"Well you see when most people are dead they stay dead, I mean I know you and me ought to start that club and all for rebels against nature, but I figured I'd see if you got anything interesting in here." He rocked back to his toes so he could stand, facing the creature.

_'You're annoying.'_ He moved closer, looking down upon him, _'And clearly far more useless than I had anticipated.'_

That made his smile disappear.

"Excuse me dead boy?"

_'I gave you my body because you were supposed to be able to keep Shin'ichi out of trouble and keep him sane. He has been deteriorating ever since.'_

"Well you see part of that is, you DIED. It aint my fault the dude's got the emotional stability of a peach." Hotaka tossed his head, "Besides, I didn't ask you to do this."

Mamoru felt odd that it didn't bother him to watch his own body from a distance from this.

It didn't truly connect in his head that it had at one point been his, just another being in his eyes.

_'Maybe you should try to understand him, instead of automatically berating his emotions.'_  
Hotaka laughed.  
"Understand? Get Nao or one of the bitches to do that, I aint so prissy." He turned away.  
Mamoru appeared in front of him immediately, much closer with only a few inches between their faces, Hotaka crunched back, this out of his comfort zone and the dark eyes not offering any sign of blinking.

_'You are a priss for being as stubborn as Shin'ichi when it comes to admitting your faults.'_

Jumping back, Hotaka looked for a light source.

Something to disrupt the shadow binding him.

Why was he being bound anyways?

"Look man…why the hell you even here, I mean, you're supposed to be stuck to Shin'ichi aint you?"

'I'm a part of his soul, however I still retain my capabilities to break away at will, I choose to remain by his side in order to keep him safe.'

"So…like you can come up like this whenever you want? Why not chime in on meetings and all then?"  
_'It takes more energy than I prefer to waste.'_ He paced, though it wasn't true movement of the feet, just blurs that resulted in the entire figure's mobility.

"Plus, I guess, you know, you'd make the others probably piss their pants. I mean you weren't much of a looker before but like this…" Hotaka made a sick face.

That brought no emotion or retort.

Silence drifted and Hotaka fidget, moving to sit on the bed, he tried to touch his palms with his fingers, seeing if there was any twine to undo.

Only air.

He cleared his throat.  
"Aight, you want me to help him more, but there isn't much more I can offer. The dude's gotta get his head straight."  
_'You need to get yours fixed first.'_

"Did that dying thing mess with your head? I aint gonna be able to tell what the hell he's thinking, and just shut up bout me trying and leave now cause you're really pissing me off bout it."

_'You are not above the pain of emotions and you know that now more than ever.'_ He warned.

"Pft," Hotaka laid back, forced to rest upon his hands because of the restraints, "The hell you talking bout. I'm a demon. You can't get it."

Now that pushed a button.

Mamoru was again within his personal space, eyes boring a hole into his face.

_'You are not a demon. A demon is banished from the world for crimes so hideous it seeps out into their appearance. They are banned from the world of spirits because their very presence is an insult to the others.'_ He explained, _'None of the beings in your soul were pushed out of the realm of the dead, mere laughable crimes in comparison.'_

"Look kiddo," Hotaka turned on his side , pretending to be asleep, "Your job isn't here. I aint like you, you-"  
_'No, you aren't.'_ Mamoru's hand reached up and touched his chest, Hotaka gasping as a surge of black coated his eyes, '_A demon feels nothing. A demon knows no anger or pain. Nothing of joy weariness. A machine of darkness. A ball of despair. I, am that demon' _Hotaka felt it sweep over him.

Every knowledge. Every image he'd seen, every sense he'd used, vanishing.

Nothing.

It was a swarm of trembling, of suction, pulling everything, he gasped and twisted, arching himself upward and away, he squeezed his eyes closed, muscles shaking, fading.

A black hole taking everything away, he couldn't breathe; the rush of blood falling, the beat of his heart against his head, his fingers numb and torso iced.

It was zapped into flatness.

His gut was pushed into a bubble of emptiness, Mamoru removed his hand and it was suppressed, Hotaka's fits relaxing as he began to sweat.

They returned, in a rush, everything, all his feelings.

'_You dull yourself to prevent feeling. Yet not even you can withstand the pressure of a build up.'_ Mamoru stated.

It pounded him, again Hotaka began to twinge, visions coming back, hearing and sounds, pain from cuts and injuries, pride from victorious battles, soreness.

Those were the easy.

He felt warmth rush through his heart, laughs he'd shared with others, teases, harmless pranks, enjoyment of protection, it stung and fell, deeper, worse, he felt the ribbon on his neck tighten, reminder of Auria, of his sister.

Sister that was gone.

Gone because of him.

The sister that never stopped caring about him no matter how much of an ass he'd been, the only other one on earth who knew him.

She was delicate…so fragile but torn down to be strong…

"S-stop this." He turned onto his stomach, smashing his face into the pillow.

His stomach was turning, exploding, sick with a tear at his heart.

Something wasn't right.  
_'You're doing this to yourself.'_

"Shut up…shut the hell up you damn weakling! I'm not like you!" He fought it, pushing upward with enraged eyes, he could defeat these feelings.

He wouldn't let them show…he wouldn't let them emerge.

He stood on his legs, panting, the ties made it difficult to keep balance, now attempting to pull them off.

_'It's pointless.'_ Mamoru said.

"Get the hell out, leave me the hell alone!" Hotaka breathed in and out, the wash of water in his heart twisting his thoughts to the past, to the memories of the better times, he didn't want to think of them, he didn't want to remember…remember what was gone, "Go…gosh damn it go!" He screamed.  
He closed his eyes, walking into the wall to have pain snap this thought from his head, his stomach made something come up, he was going to puke.

_'You have one job. And don't forget it.'_ Mamoru lifted the painting.

Hotaka and Shin'ichi's guardian portrait, thought destroyed but taped back by a young Mamoru, visible pieces missing yet clear enough to be known.

Hotaka and Shin'ichi were facing each other, a hand extended out each in an Agni Kai official start, water wrapping Hotaka's where Shin'ichi's was in fire; air gusts from the center pushing both of their hair back with earth pillars were risen from behind, a world of chaotic.

That was their packed.

He knew it...different from everyone else's.  
But he failed.

He failed everything, it was void, it didn't matter because he failed…he…was…  
A shake of the head, pushing it out.

"Why…why the hell are you trying this?"

Mamoru was behind him again, a hand placed over his shoulder, the draining began again.

"N-no don't…" Hotaka gasped, his world dimming…dimming faster than before, his legs collapsed on him from exhaustion, confusion of this emotional rush, he couldn't stand it.

_'Because it's time you grew up.'_ Mamoru tossed him an item, thumping on his chest though he couldn't move his arms to reach it.

Eita's goggles

* * *

Nao picked the lock, pushing through the door, "What the hell is going on here?" She had heard someone yelling…and thumps...it had felt as if a rampage to kill the room were taking place.

But…nothing was out of place.

Only…Hotaka.

He was in the middle of the floor, laying spread eagle, she thought he was asleep, only finding the purple ribbon originally tied on his neck now lying on top of his eyes; his face had a bit of red tint to it.

She walked closer slowly, looking around at the room in curiosity, and but giving him near full focus when she saw the blood drips. His neck bleeding from claw marks, his nails were shiny red, underneath the layer as well, proving himself both the victim and guilty party.

He had peeled off a bit of the top layer of his lips, shimmering in scarlet as well; it rolled down his chin and dropped to the floor.

Clutched in his right hand were goggles, the left held a rolled up picture.

"H…hey…" She stopped at an appropriate distance, "You…ok?" She asked.

He breathed in and out, taking time to specifically not answer her.  
She knelt down next to him, moving to take the ribbon off his eyes; his warning couldn't have come any faster.

"Don't. Leave it." He requested.

Her fingers cringed, withdrawing.  
"What happened?" She asked, moving her wrist to her side.

"I don't freakin know." He cursed, "Just…shit…my head hurts." He moaned.

Nao touched the marks on his neck, looking at the scars already in place as well.

She never truly…looked at them.

Mamoru always kept them covered.

For good reason.

Luckily the new marks weren't deep; they would fade easily, though scab for a day or so.

"Should I go get Shin'chi?" She stated backing towards the door.  
"Do and I'll kill you." Hotaka warned.

She sighed, not even partially concerned about the threat, more so his wellbeing; she went into the restroom, taking the wash cloth from the shower and wetting it, she returned to clean the scratches.

He didn't object.

Or show any sign of awareness to her actions.

There was a water bottle on the nightstand, though how long it'd sat, she figured it was better than nothing.

Snatching it, she put a hand underneath Hotaka's back and propped him upward.

The ribbon fell to his chest as he allowed the movement, eyes closed tighter than comfortable, they…were puffy.

Streaks were down his cheek the closer she looked, she immediately rolled the cloth to the clean side and removed them, cooling off his warm face.

"Here. Drink." She ordered, pushing the bottle to his lips and tilting it upward.

Bits spilled off, wetting his shirt, he remembered the importance of swallowing, letting them slip through his throat and refreshing his body.

Pulling in his legs, he set the goggles next to him, and held the page carefully.  
Wanting to see its contents, Nao slowly reached for the picture, yet Hotaka put both hands on it now, and tore it in half.

He held both halves, placed them on top of one another, and tore them again.

He continued until it was nothing but confetti, perhaps fifteen times to ensure all evidence was erased, they gathered on a pile on his lap, to which he inhaled and exhaled, scattering them across the room. Nao's hair was ruffled as she washed the rain of paper bits.

Hotaka stood up, dusting himself off, and reaching to grab her hand and haul her upward as well, eyes still remaining closed.

Knowing the layout, he dragged her out the entrance door, closing it behind them.

"Um…" Nao reached quickly to seize the falling ribbon, having slid off his chest, she jerked her hand back and he paused, head low.

How he stood panged her.

The lowered head, hair covering eyes….she backed up and shook her head.

To fix this she tied the ribbon around his neck again, the color helping the imagery.

"Pathetic." Hotaka muttered.

She was taken aback.

"Excuse me."  
Hotaka clenched his fists, fingernails running against the lenses with his right hand's contents.

"Pain…that's all you people feel…anger…annoyance…sadness…abandonment…failure…" He whispered, "The hell is wrong with you people?"

"Hotaka…what the hell are you talking about?"

He tilted his head upward.

"Once is enough. I'm never sinking to your puny level again." He vowed, "I can't take that crap…I just wanna be a damn demon in peace." He moaned.

"Hotaka…" Nao gave out a breath of disappointment, unsure of how to deal with him.

"Just leave it alone." He opened his eyes finally; the sclera never seemed whiter with his glowing violet eyes, deeper than usual.

She narrowed her eyes.

Which made him realize the instead flaw in her appearance.

"Whoa wait…" He pointed at her face.

He was used to slut the clown, made up to the point that there really wasn't a person beneath at least two inches of the cosmetics.

Yet right now…

Her eyelashes were a thin brown, matching the natural hair color she never left undyed, round in shape yet relatively simple in comparison to the deepened dark outlining she always had, appearing smaller in importance but larger in actual features.

Her lips were peachy pale, wet from her tongue's lash across them, however seeming too…plain…dull.

Even her attire…a button up sleeping shirt that did nothing for her curves, the sweats wouldn't have shown chicken legs to cankles.

"It's rude to point you know." She folded her arms across her chest.

"But…what…"  
"Oh I'm sorry, here." All of her make up faded to her face, her illusions making up for the lack of physical paint.

"No…don't." He shook his head, "Just…you look…not like a whore." He crunched his eyebrows, "It's weird. But better."  
"Well guys normally aren't for anything less than imaginary." She let it drop, ruffling her hair into a mass of locks that slid to her shoulders.

"And you're only focus is on satisfying other guys." He stated as a sentence yet implied as a question.

Nao clicked her tongue.

"Now I'm allowed the role of silence." She winked, and gave a fake salute, walking off in silence, the tap of her heels being missed.

* * *

_The song wouldn't stop._

_It was endless, a loop too short for his mind to single out the end of one run and the repetition of the next, running through his ears into a ring._

_'All of the strength and all of the courage_

_that I once held in my heart_

_can't save me from the water_

_So I slowly slip below the world of conscientiousness_

_undetected by the occupants of that world_

_I don't want to fight anymore_

_I've given into darkness.'_

_Gentle._

_Higher pitched._

_Female._

_Compassionate._

_Strumming his own heart._

_Auria's._

_'All of the strength and all of the courage...'Again it repeated, swirling in a stereo form, forcing his hands to clench._

_Do not move from the circle. That was what he was told by the leaders._

_No, not as though it's a command._

_They told him he couldn't._

_You cannot leave the circle._

_That's right._

_He couldn't._

_By why would he want to? It was a good circle…he wouldn't leave the circle._

_He didn't want to leave the circle._

_He was incapable of leaving the circle._

_'So I slowly slip below the world of conscientiousness, undetected by the occupants of that world...'_

_Her voice was melodic, he felt his blood flow at the very speech. Circulating, breathing, his heart-beat, her vocal cords had a euphoric drug to them, easing the pain that ran through his body._

_'I've given into darkness.'_

_Pleasure, he tried to move his hands apart, to stand up._

_He was not to stand._

_He was not to use his hands._

_No._

_'that I once held in my heart, can't save me from the water…'_

_He could not stand._

_He could not use his hands._

_Rolling onto his stomach, he saw the edge of the circle and stopped._

_Yes do not cross the circle._

_It's forbidden._

_Chalk. It was only drawn in chalk on the cement floor, about ten feet in diameter, he was close to the edge now._

_Leaving the circle wasn't allowed._

_Leaving the circle was against orders._

_'I don't want to fight anymore…'_

_But what if he was to try?_

_He lifted his leg, yet the other automatically followed, pressed together with the invisible ropes that bounded them._

_Invisible ropes, his mental image._

_They were tied._

_They were tied with rope. It was fabricated to fit this, his head filling in the emptiness, he knew it was false, but couldn't convince himself that it was._

_He extended them, trying to reach out for the circle, yet there was a wall. As invisible as the ropes._

_He feet pressed against it, moving flat footed against the surface, he could press with all his muslces and they wouldn't pass, bending at the joint, he could feel the strain on his muscles, holding up the legs in midair._

_But he couldn't pass the circle. Forbidden._

_His abs began to hurt and he pushed against it, sliding him back, he rolled to the center again._

_'All of the strength and all of the courage that I once held in my heart...'_

_Such a chime, to a nostalgic tune…foreboding of one you'd hear for a jack-in-the-box._

_'Can't save me from the water...'_

_How fitting for her._

_Yasuo showed him her suicide moment._

_When she made a young Mamoru pull the trigger._

_He had despised her for that._

_Selfish, to force another the deed of your cowardness._

_But at the same time, it was courage, to claim you to be yourself than to be given to the creatures that had him now._

_'So I slowly slip below the world of conscientiousness._

_Undetected by the occupants of that world._

_I don't want to fight anymore._

_I've given into darkness.'_

_Such a dimly lit room…there was blood splattered across the walls in the farther walls and outside the circle._

_Actually if he looked it was all blood outside the circle._

_A sea._

_This was the only clear area._

_'All of the strength and all of the courage_

_that I once held in my heart_

_can't save me from the water_

_So I slowly slip below the world of conscientiousness_

_undetected by the occupants of that world_

_I don't want to fight anymore_

_I've given into darkness.'_

_There was something in this darkness._

_Beyond the blood._

_Shadows._

_Movements._

_He gasped, attempting to move yet the restraints kept him there._

_The music was moving faster now._

_The tempo spurring his heart faster, it hurt his chest, an underlying demon drawing near._

_'I've given into darkness.'_

_Running would help him out._

_But they said not to leave the circle._

_He can't leave the circle._

_It's impossible._

_The circle is all there is._

_A laugh in the far corner, bouncing around the ceiling, he gasped, a hint of violet dashing and fleeting._

_'So I slowly slip below the world of conscientiousness.'_

_Benjiro sat on his butt, looking around._

_There were glasses on the floor._

_'I don't want to fight anymore.'_

_The song lost its magic._

_Its hypnotic means were being drowned by realism, piercing the eardrums, he wanted to shut it out but couldn't._

_'All of the strength and all of the courage that I once held in my heart can't save me from the water.'_

_He was scared, rocking back and forth on his bottom, his legs wouldn't move._

_They weren't allowed._

_Not allowed to leave the circle._  
_ 'So I slowly slip below the world of conscientiousness, undetected by the occupants of that world. I don't want to fight anymore.'_

_The glasses cracked._

_And shattered._

_Benjiro wanted to scream._

_Yet voice didn't work._

_Was that forbidden too? Was that of the list?_

_What was not to be done._

_He cackled._

_'All of the strength and all of the courage_  
_ that I once held in my heart_  
_ can't save me from the water_  
_ So I slowly slip below the world of conscientiousness_  
_ undetected by the occupants of that world_  
_ I don't want to fight anymore_  
_ I've given into darkness'_

_In his head._

_All of the strength and all of the courage_

_that I once held in my heart_

_can't save me from the water_

_So I slowly slip below the world of conscientiousness_

_undetected by the occupants of that world_

_I don't want to fight anymore_

_I've given into darkness"_

_The pain lessened._

_If he spoke them in synch with her._

_It wasn't as much pain._

_"All of the strength and all of the courage."_  
_ It was slipping._

_He felt his own will cease._

_Yet it stopped the bursting of his nerves, it numbed the sting._

_"That I once held in my heart"_

_Heart beat slowly, he didn't even have a voice, it was coming from his mouth without consent, pouring, raging through._

_"Can save me from the water."_

_Farther and farther, deeper and deeper, nothing was there._

_His eyes didn't work._

_"So I slowly slip below the world of conscientiousness"_

_Undetected by the occupants of that world."_

_At the second to last line, it lost all evidence of the song._

_It wasn't Auria anymore._

_A different voice._

_Distinct._

_Shin'ichi's._

_No._

_Aaron's._

_Louder than her's, to mix with Benjiro's, it rung through his mind._

_"I don't want to fight anymore."_

_Worse for the last line._

_When there was a third voice to blend with Shin'ichi's and his._

_Mamoru's._

_"I've given into darkness."_

_The door opened, a door in the distance, I look, still chanting, in hope for the entrance._

_Takeshi walks in, standing at the edge of the circle; I'm still singing the song._

_I can't stop…I try to shut my mouth yet it's the drool of words, coming out no matter how hard I try._

_He smiles, looking at me contained, I give a grin in return._

_I listened._

_My hands were tied._

_My legs were tied._

_I was not to leave the circle._

_All of them were orders from him. _  
_ "Very good, such a good puppet." Takeshi beamed, "now stand, your restraints are released."_

_He snapped._

_The snap sent a jolt through my body, something that shook my nerves a way that made them feel good, that brought them to life._

_Muscles in my legs were strong, were able to push me up and have me face him._

_I wanted to walk forward but, then I laughed._

_No no._

_"What's wrong?" Takeshi asked._

_"I'm in the circle. Like you said." I moved just a smidge closer, my toes unable to cross the line._

_"Now why is that?"_

_My face fell._

_"You told me to…you said the circle is my home." I smiled, "The circle is my safe. I will remain in the circle."_  
_ "But why? Why does it matter what I say?" Takeshi was milking it as much as he could._

_"Because you're my master. I will always obey my master." I bowed._

_Yes. _  
_ I am his puppet._

_A puppet for his control._  
_ I shall never refuse my master._

* * *

Benjiro gasped, panting, his chest burning.

Hands running over his torso, it felt the scar marks from a previous adventure, but nothing else, he spun to standing position in his bed, looking for the circle, looking for the marks, and then pushing to the farthest corner of the rooms, just to make sure there was no limitation on his mobility.

Nothing.  
He breathed again.

* * *

Shin'ichi paced, his heart racing.

That…that dream.

He pulled at his hair, the soft fabric of his shirt rubbing against his arms and neck.

Ashton…

Sweat covered his neck, cold, horrid.

A bad taste in his mouth.

Ashton…he would die before he let that happen to him.


	129. Remembering the Lost

**Remembering the Lost**

* * *

**June 23rd, 2011**

* * *

Lien's coat must have been made of the highest of qualities of dead animals, colored a peach pink and fluffier than many of the live mammals.

Though it wasn't particularly cold, it had such a sense of elegance that demanded the attention of a queen; her hair was pulled into a low ponytail, glistening from the best of hair care, silk to touch, make-up done by the professionals. She walked in with the authority that no one could have a status over her.

Shin'ichi greeted her at the door, a kiss on the cheek as he took her bag from her, a suitcase reasonably small for a woman of her taste.

"Why thank you dear," She smiled, shrugging off the coat to reveal her dress, far more fit for the nearing summer weather.

White, pure, down to her knee, spaghetti straps that had a rounded top, free flowing skirt, white sandles she left at the door, she folded her hand in his.

A servant came forth and Shin'ichi handed her bag off, instructing it to be taken to his room, he led her through the halls.  
"How was your flight?" He asked, taking her to the lowest level kitchen.

"Oh let's not speak of it." Her face lost all color, to which he laughed.

"Do remind me how you have managed to keep your phobia with your frequent demand to be everywhere?"  
"I find there is nothing quite like a pill to cure that issue." She smiled.

Into the room, he went to the cupboard, pulling out two glasses.

"Wine or Champaign my love?" He asked.

"Oh love, it's not even five, do we be so daring as to bring out a drink so early?" She asked.

"But it's your first day in, w

e must certainly celebrate." He flashed a devil's grin, handing her a glass.

"Let us save the Champaign for the wedding, we certainly will have a true event to toast then." Lien gave him a kiss.

"A celebration it shall be." He nodded.

Reaching for the wine, he poured each of them a glass, his slightly lower than hers; he left it on the counter but knew he wouldn't dare pour a second glass.

He knew he probably shouldn't even have this much, yet was

They clinked glasses and took a sip, grinning at each other.  
"Now then, for the preparations-" Shin'ichi started but she held up hand.  
"My people are taking care of it. We won't have to do a thing, other than show up of course." She assured.

"All of it?" Shin'ichi was shocked.

Lien ran her hand through his hair.  
"Yes, it was Takeshi's idea. He said he didn't believe you'd be prepared to handle that pressure, so I took care of it."

Shin'ichi frowned, taking another drink, he moved them to the sitting room, sitting against the arm rest with a sudden fatigue.

She leaned against him, curling her legs onto the couch but hidden beneath the skirt of her dress, he fiddled with his hair.  
"Now you're mad." She frowned.

"No I'm not."

…

…

"What is it?" She sat upright.

"We should have a say." He muttered.  
"Shin'ichi, it's a commercial one anyways, no big deal. We'll get a good laugh out of it."  
"Yeah…" He was off in his own world again, fully chugging the wine down, he set it on the coffee table.  
Lien sensed the tension rise, placing her cup, still partially full, next to his.

"Maybe we should postpone it until next year…"  
"What? I just made senator, the war's ended, the Fire Nation needs proof that there is a move forward. Our marriage will combine two of the strongest corporations in the world. Why would we not do it now?" He asked.  
"Because I know that face." She stood up, "You're not ready to get married, not anymore now than you were when you were fifteen."  
"It's just a stupid ceremony that we're going to do to please everyone else. How much more prepared to I have to be?" He asked, folding his arms.

He realized how childish that sounded the moment it came out of his mouth, and the disapproving glare made it worse.  
He decided to try again.

"Lien, we're friends, I trust you; you'll make a fine wife for someone." He said, "But, you and I both agreed that a serious relationship wouldn't be possible with us. We're too…different." He rubbed his head.

"And we both love other people." She sat back down slowly.

He looked away, not answering. He wasn't because it was true.  
He just didn't know.

"I'm not asking you to dedicate yourself to me as a husband. I just want us to be able to settle on the idea of being a married couple." She took his hand, "and promise to stand by each other as friends the way a married couple would."

He stood up this time, letting go of her hand.

Lien looked at her shoes.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_"You kids get to know each other. We're going to discuss the details." My father left us._

_I looked him over, my future husband.  
I'm older than him, and he's still a bit awkward looking. Where I have the development of a lady, he's between a child and a man._

_A few inches shorter than me, I didn't see how he could be the avatar._

_Such scrawny arms, he looked thinner than me too, how embarrassing. I don't want to appear the thick build brute of the marriage. _

_His brother was more fit for the role than him, bulking out already, I could see the muscles beneath his long sleeved kimono._

_Both of them had a different…look at them._

_I made sure to dress my best, a silk red dress that showed my figure with my long hair curled to frame my done up face._

_Father said to look my best._

_Shin'ichi was in a suit, but he didn't do anything to his hair nor did he attempt to smile like me._

_His eyes were dark despite their natural lighter coloring, shadowed under from lack of sleep too._

_In fact both their eyes had a…different note of them._

_Angry._

_I suspected at me in the beginning but perhaps it goes deeper than that._

_I curtsied.  
"It's a pleasure Shin'ichi, I do look forward to our marriage and hope we are able to live happily as well as bear healthy children." My line is useless without an heir after all._

_Of course we won't begin trying right away, it'll be for after his promotion to senator when the war ends. _

_Maybe a few years after to make sure we're secured and he isn't too stressed out. _

_ I stepped towards to shake his hand but his brother stopped me._

_"Just leave us alone. Tell your father to call this off. We don't need you." He said with the aura of a blizzard._

_His eyes reflected what his intentions were._

_Darkness._

_Nothing good could come from him.  
I wanted to shrink back to my maid, but I certainly could not oblige to one's command, particularly on an issue such as this._

_"It isn't my choice either; however we must obey our parent's wishes." I looked more confident than I felt, "Avatar Shin'ichi, while I don't know if my heart will be won by you, I'm certain you won't give much effort to. Yet I do intend to do as I am told, I know you as a man of your word and I hope in time you will come to accept me. Until then let us put a good show for our guardians." I folded my arms.  
I moved to my own corner of the room, watching them as they stayed in their own._

_Two brothers._

_So stiff and uncertain, I knew from glance they had no intention of letting anyone in._

_It took an hour for the adults to return, by then I had taken to reading my book while the other two remained silent. _

_How could they waste precious time? I offered them food and entertainment and they chose to dwell in their depression.  
How could my future husband be so against me?_

_I have been groomed since birth, I have the beauty fit for a senators wife; I've even sculpted my body to have then precious curves and softness of a lady but underlying muscles of a fighter._

_Was it my manners? Manners I've been trained through since I was six? My personality? It hurt to believe that the man I was promised to ages ago had no interest in me._

_Although it isn't as if I have selected him as the keeper of my heart…_

_Before his departure, he extended his hand for me to shake, a play I originally thought,.  
Yet he looked in my eyes and said, "Until next time, my friend." _

_Proceeding to hug, I was stunned into immobilization._

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

"It's you and your brother. I've known that from the beginning. But you need to let others help you." She stood up again and kissed his cheek.

"We never really had a chance to build a relationship. It was only the two of us bonding by the same dislike of the arrangements, but I'd like to think we were pretty good friends. And as a friend, I want to help you. As your future wife, I want you to try to open up more. If not me, then one of your other friends. Just don't take yourself against the world." She took her leave, aware he needed the time to himself.

* * *

June 25th, 2011

* * *

"You should put it in a bun." Huyu entered the room, Emi facing the opposite direction, focusing on the mirror.

She tightened the strands of her ponytail, a headband over her scalp to make sure there wouldn't be any loose strands.

He held the end of her golden locks and then wrapped them around the center of the tie, imitating how to pin it up, but the hair was so thick bits slid from his fingers, she looked at him.

"A ponytail would still be easy to grab, if it's closer to your head they won't have anything to reach for." He recommended, releasing the rest.

The hair cascaded down to her waist, never seeming more perfect.

"It's alright, I hate how it feels in a bun, and I don't know how to put it in one without using bobby-pins. That'd be too dangerous to have if someone bashes me in the head. I'll just make sure to stay out of arms reach." She assured.

For perhaps the scariest moments of her life moments away, Emi didn't look much different than her normal days.

Her outfit was a loose fitting long sleeved cream colored shirt that squeezed to her skin around her wrists and waist, the same with her pants, a bright orange, with red shoes; Huyu knew she had rolling pads on her elbows and knees, but there was nothing to save her from a bullet or stab.

Not that they expected guns or swords.

They honestly had no idea of what they'd be facing, and took their cautions based off what their style focus was.

Huyu himself had cut his hair, nearly all off, the spikes looking as if miniature gelled tips, he didn't worry about mobility quite as much, aware his advantage was his power, not speed.

A chest plate, it wasn't thick, just enough to slow down anything thrown to him; he had wrist and shin guard. It took him a total of a second looking at himself to laugh his lungs out at how ridiculous he appeared.

What else could he do though?

There were no guidelines for this.  
"You ready for this?" He asked the ludicrous question, feeling it necessary at the very least.

She didn't want to answer, feeling it wrong to question their abilities, but worse to lie.

A mere bashful look, turning away to fix her hair again, he wouldn't allow her.

Huyu took her by the waist, pulling her closer, leaning his head to hers, noses touching.  
"Don't worry my princess, I shall not allow harm to come within a mile of your beauty." He kissed her briefly then backed up, bowing.

"I am but the warrior to charge to battle, in hopes that he may be rewarded after victory for by the angel of perfection." His eyes lifted to hers, the hazel ever so captivating.

Yet the previous tease of lust replaced with affection, genuine feelings rather than those placed by a mask.

He was just as scared as she.

But he had to keep face. He was the strongest, the most loyal.

He meant his words. He would keep her safe.

Emi smiled, embracing him, she held him as close as she could, staying refusing to move. He kept her as long as she wanted, until she had the courage to release.

That was a long time.

* * *

Kenji woke up to Aeka feeling his head, her eyes peering over him as they had the first time they met, only…cat like.

She didn't hide the trait.

There was no need to anymore.

While the initial impression was of shock, he smiled at her face, refusing to dislike any part of her.

"You ok?" She asked.

He nodded, standing up on wobbly knees; all of the prodigies remained unconscious.

They all knew there would be a substantial energy drain, the effects on the prodigies more than enough evidence.

Aeka checked their heartbeats, glad all were normal.

Only minimal differences.

Kenji moved his hands in a circle; a ball of air surrounding them he released it, ruffling his hair.

"Well bending's on." He nodded, feeling no difference; he reached for his pocket, revealing a small inner tube.

Aeka narrowed her eyes.

"Isn't that-?"

"Based off the same model, Hotaka helped me make this one, it doesn't have the different weapon option but I added my own adjustments." He clicked the wings open, "I should go have a look around."  
Aeka caught his hand as he opened it to a glider.

"We should stick together. You're unsealed and close to Masters State. If you get caught in something it could be bad." She warned.

He frowned; aware he was being indirectly called a liability, but knew it was true.

He closed the extensions and kept it as a staff, walking towards the older two masters.

"So that's a record right?" Nao asked Huyu, patting the top of his head.

"Sh-Shut up I'm trying to find him." He hissed, closing his eyes to expand both his gift and bond.

Aeka lifted her head to him, "You won't be able to feel him here."

Huyu was about to ask but she gave him a look which said it wasn't worth it.  
"How convenient." He blew on his hair.

Kenji knelt by the others ,"Will…they be ok?"

"They'll be fine. It's just the spiritual change that's affecting them. They just need a bit of time." Huyu knew that voice somehow.

It wasn't anyone he'd heard before.

He couldn't have heard before.

Yet when he looked behind him, it was one that had a…familiar feeling to him.

Airbender robes, a beard grown with the years of wisdom it took, paling skin and gentle grey eyes, it took him a moment to recall his facts.

Aeka took less than a second to stand and bow to him, finding there to be no words that'd properly project her thoughts.  
"A-Avatar Aang?" Nao choked, scrambling herself straight then an awkward bow, "It is an honor."

"Whoa! Y-You're that guy who all the monks tell me about who's like super amazing and has saved the world a dozen times even when you were a kid and made republic city and saved the airbending race and created the masters and and and and-"His face paled, then he completely dropped to his knees, pressing his forehead to the floor, "I'm the Master of Air Kenji. I am an ant in comparison to your accomplishments."

Nao slapped her head.

"Don't frighten him Kenji-kun." Aeka giggled, helping him back up.

"Right…sorry….just…he's so cool." Kenji blushed, whispering the last part.

Two years was enough for them to know he was higher than George Washington status.  
From the stories, even as aliens they had a spark of appreciation for his work.

Huyu looked at him.

…

Aang looked at him, curious of the staring.

…

"I don't like bowing." He shook his head.

Aang laughed, appreciating the confidence.

"That's quite alright, you have been saving my life since I have met you, I do believe I should be bowing to you."  
"Yeah…no." He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck in uncertainty.

Aang smiled at him, then looked to the others.

"Your friends will be waking up soon. We should move them. Come, I'll take you to safe place before you begin your battles." He picked up Yuu for them, figuring Aeka wouldn't have been able to offer any assistance with the transportation.

Aware he was now the strongest, Huyu was forced to throw Iwao over his back, though he yearned to have held Emi in his arms.

Nao took care of that matter, while Kenji was gentle with Izumi,.

Aeka, looked at her noodle arms, and while they didn't appear it, had quite significant muscles to them.

Although to carry people twice her weight seemed a bit out of her ability.

She called the supervision position.

* * *

Aeka drew the symbol in the dirty, using a stick without needing to.

It gave her strange comfort to not use her powers yet.

The illusion that if she saves energy she'll have a higher chance of success for the battle.  
Laughable.  
She already knew the outcome.

There wasn't any way around it.

Trapped into the future, she didn't know which part scared her more.  
Knowing it, or what'll come after.

Yuu assisted in the creation with the center piece, an alchemy circle with a triangle inside and a square inside the triangle.

At the four corners of the square Aeka had created the four element symbols, the middle being a hybrid of all the signs into one.

"This will be rather fascinating to try." Yuu tilted his head, unsure if he was betting in favor or against it's success.

A chainmail vest underneath his normal clothing, it gave him a bulky appearance to his normally slender body; his red jacket and matching slacks keeping to his normal formal wear appearance. He knew it would be a scuffle, yet decided that his acrobatic abilities were mediocre enough that he could perform as well in formal attire as in work-out clothing.

Aeka was far more modest, her focus being on agility and flexibility. Her standard black tank top shorts beneath black sweats and black long sleeved shirt, she had a beige jacket that cut at her waist, lined with some cushions to break any falls she may have.

A black cape covering to her ankles, she pulled her hair into such tight buns that you could strum a thread like a guitar string.

"I believe it is set." She stated, looking to the roof.

Benjiro sat, meditating, in a formal airbending robes.

It was the first time he'd ever tried one from the air nation, always having chosen whatever outfit be his convenience.

Orange Parachute pants with a matching orange poncho and a blonde colored shirt, he liked the loose fabric; the freedom without restriction.

Yet he wondered if it would come back to haunt him if he didn't have any armor.

He jumped down, light on his feet before looking through the pattern, he nodded.

"Yes…alright, Aeka how are we doing on time?" He asked.

She glanced to the sky, her cat eyes analyzing an invisible clock.

"It's three twenty-six."  
"Then we should just start on the half hour." He bobbed his head.

Pushing his hair back, he breathed in and out.  
Four minutes.

Too early.

But it was better to start than to risk missing it…

"You really should shave your head." Aeka said, "It'll help cut out air resistance and won't get in your way."  
"Yeah I did that once…let's just say I couldn't pull off the bald look."

Aeka shrugged, and then ran to fetch Emi and Huyu.

Yuu stood next Benjiro awkwardly.

…

…

"So…"

"Yeah." Benjiro sighed.

…

…

Yuu cleared his throat.  
"Good luck today." He shook his hand.  
"Thanks…you too." Benjiro returned.

…

…

"So why don't YOU shave your head?" Benjiro asked.

"I just conditioned it." Yuu touched the ends of his ponytail, a fully serious face.

…

…

"I'm joking." He cracked a smile, but Benjiro wasn't so sure.

…

…

"So…do you think my firebending'll be enough to not die?" Benjiro asked.

Yuu rotated his head.

"You have the basics down, I wouldn't recommend any of the advanced sets I taught you because your more likely to burn yourself than to hurt them."  
Benjiro nodded, agreeing to that.

"I believe your other elements are of mastery level?" Yuu asked.

Benjiro rubbed his neck.

"I don't know about earthbending…I mean I was doing really good…but was never really declared one…and my training had to…stop…"

Eita's death meant a halt on everyone's preparation.

Aeka became more distant, she alienated herself from them.

Being the only other earthbender in the group, asking her for help seemed to be impossible, the elephant in the room better not pointed out.

Benjiro sighed, wondering who's side she was really on.

He guessed that would be determined by the end of the night.

The other three returned, none speaking a word.

Yuu subconsciously fell in line with them, the four staring at Benjiro for orders.

Right.

Leader.

That was the only role left for him to play.

He sucked in a breath, trying to think of some fancy speech to give, something to bring out their motivation and have their hopes to the sky.

Yet there was absolutely nothing that he could think of.

They knew him.

They would know what would be the truth and what would be him just sputtering out nonsense.

He decided the best words were the ones that weren't said at all.

Instead he stepped to the outer-boundary, opening a wound in his palm to repaint the lines in blood.

No objections, they took their place at their elemental signs.

The square was positioned so that all of them had room to sit down and meditate, however Benjiro had to stand or risk bumping into one of them.

All sliced their palm or finger, whether it be through knife or teeth, to outline the dirt with their blood.

"You sure you know this?" Huyu asked, looking at him uncertainly.

"Yeah…I read a book." Benjiro gave a half-hearted smile.  
"Benjiro, you're not-"  
"My brother?" Benjiro asked sharply, "Relax, I've got this." He jumped over Aeka, waiting in the middle.

The circle was to be left alone as a barrier.

Right.

"Ok. I think this is it."  
"Do you remember the words?" Aeka asked.

"Yeah…I got this." He didn't mention he wrote them on the inside of his sleeve in case he drew a blank halfway through.

He tried to slow his heart-beat.

Inhale.

Exhale.

He expanded his energy, a bubble that ensnared all the others, Aeka and Huyu were the most experienced and quickest to act.

The two responded by pressing their own energy around everyone, using their seal to monitor the flow, Yuu and Emi had difficulty responding the same, but did manage enough for the four to have a balance.

The blood begins to glow, a rising tarp that became a shield, the lights grew too bright for anyone to stand, only Benjiro capable of withstanding.

He muttered the spell.

"Terra ignis ventus glaciem combinant ad creare porta quod permittit nos per. Nos servi spirituum quærunt introitum ad mundum ipsorum est."

Aeka once wrote the translation in English for him, explaining that so long as it was said, the language wouldn't matter.

Yet he felt that it had more meaning to him if he didn't know the exact words.

It allowed room for his imagination.

"Iussu I, augue-"  
"Blah blah mystic voodoo crap." Nao's voice was indistinctive; Yuu and Emi shooting upward without previous warning of their entrance.

Nao was waiting at the front door, tapping her black hunter boots.

A black jacket over matching pants and a turtle neck shirt underneath, Huyu recognized the fabric as that that the Yu Yan Archers wore.

Her hair was cut again, shorter than when they first met her, it didn't even touch the collar in the back and skimmed unevenly over her eyebrows, the traditional make up replaced by war paint, a stripe over her eyes and one down her nose and at her chin; she certainly wasn't the standard school slut anymore.

Aeka waved to Kenji, who dropped from the roof, grinning back. He was the only one dressed completely normal, seeing no reason to change what had done him well so far.

"So you guys are joining us. I thought you were planning to jump us." Huyu nudged his eyebrow, standing up.

He'd seen them over a half hour ago, Aeka and Benjiro pointing it out to him around the same time, they figured if they were going to hurt or help them it'd be when they're porting actually began.

Iwao came from inside, drinking a glass of water, "Don't be rubbin nothin in, aight Mr. Ice-head?"

His sweater was replaced with modern body armor, thick paddings for the chest, shoulders and elbow, over his tan long sleeved shirt, the pants were lined with the same materials.

Izumi came behind him, sporting dark blue pants with a tight fitting tunic, wrappings on her arms and an entire backpack full of medical goodies.

"What could I possibly rub in?" Huyu asked, what words sounded of mockery was said in sternness.

Nao moved towards them, folding her arms and pursing her lips.

"The hell's that supposed to mean?"  
"This is our world after all. All of ours." Emi whispered.

Aeka nodded, in agreement, taking Kenji's hand as he went to her side.

He hugged her, nervous.

A guilt pitted in her stomach but she didn't show any signs, allowing this, while burying her face to his chest.

"Where's…" Benjiro began but Izumi shook her head.

"We came alone." Nao admitted.

His shoulders slumped, having hoped for more but knowing he shouldn't have expected even them.

Kenji and Nao replaced Emi and Yuu on the symbols, the four prodigies instead outlining the triangle, all adding their blood to their position for a tie.

"This is the first time you know." Aeka whispered.

They glanced at her.

"This is the first time all eight of us have been together, within a decent distance of each other, facing one another."

Benjiro stopped; thinking of the meetings, the different times there was a group meeting.

There were many…but then, there were also many times when one of them was missing. Whether for guardian's missions…they weren't discovered…they were kidnapped…they were hiding or running…in a different room or distracted by others so there wasn't a connection….

Iwao smirked.

"Well well, seems like no better time eh?"

There was no argument there.

"Benjiro." Nao's voice was a knife, "Let me make this clear. We're here right now to help you guys, to offer assistance. Not to join. You are not our leader; we don't take orders from you. It just happens to play out where we are forced to rely on you. But don't think anything of this."

Iwao gave him the same dark look as Nao, expressing the mutual decisions.  
Kenji shrunk bashfully, never been one to take such sides.

"Harsh much?" Huyu growled.

"It's the truth."  
"You could have tried a bit of a nicer tone though."  
"What are we? Preschoolers?"

"We do have a time limit…" Aeka muttered, sighing at their pathetic disputes.

"Then all of you shut up so I can concentrate." Benjiro hissed, fists pressed together, he hummed momentarily to bring center to his being.

"Terra ignis ventus glaciem combinant ad creare porta quod permittit nos per. Nos servi spirituum quærunt introitum ad mundum ipsorum est." He began again, "Iussu I, augue ponte mundi patiar vestibulum custos meus dominus aquae."

His energy was able to reach faster this time, the four masters had better control of their energy than he could ever wish for, only Kenji's a bit shaky, but still more than enough to surround him, all creating a wave of slowly synchronized life force.

The prodigies only needed to wait…the glowing stronger and smoke rising from the cracks.

"Vestibulum domino meo permite terrae monstra igne et aere prodigium." The wind began to pick up around them, blasting hair, there was now nothing left to be seen, all blinded by the strength, there was a tingling sensation rising in his stomach.

"Ex hoc ego iube voluntatem meam!"

He heard their screams as the floor was knocked from them.

Yet he himself felt a pull upward. Down they fell, to the sky he rose.

He realized this may have been a mistake too late for correction.

* * *

Shin'ichi took a shower to calm his mind; the steam's one job of lifting away his stress was failed.

Instead he only felt wet; he only felt the dirt scrubbed off his body and down the drain.

Now there was nothing but the thoughts left.

A black robe to cover him, he looked over everything in his room.

The same room he'd walked into for the last five years.

To his dresser, he pulled out his standard clothes.

White collared shirt, grey slacks.

His black shoes were in the closet.

The same thing he'd worn since he was thirteen.  
Everyday.

No, wait, today was a good day.

He had to wear a tie.  
Something that'd spice up his 'uniform'.

But it was always the same accessory.

A cape, a jacket, a suit, a tie, once he wore a bow tie.

He wasn't a fan of that.

But still…it was always the same colors, always.

Neutral for political reasons.

He had so many of them, the same exact brand, the same fibers, everything.

The.

Same.

Stupid.

Clothes.

As a senator it meant he needed to ensure that even more.

He wasn't a representative of the Fire Nation.

He was a representative of everyone.

A kid on the street, one who lived through the worse of it, came to be the highest of positions after only four years of being in an adoption home, being groomed for the perfect leader.

His specialty would be foreign affairs.

He had to remain neutral.

It was part of the plan.

Everything was part of the plan.

Everything was part of the god damn plan.

He kicked the dresser once, underestimating the energy he'd put into the swing of his leg; it knocked over the furniture. He clenched his palms.

He was tired.

Tired in body.

Tired in heart.

Tired in mind.

Tired of following the plan.

Tired of everything.

The idea, the image of sleep

It was so alienated, so far from his reach; he was dizzy just thinking of it.

There was no sleep now.

Only nightmares.

Only punishment of his mind.

"Yeah those damn clothes; beat the crap outta em. That'll teach em for being wrinkled." Hotaka came in through the tunnel

Shin'ichi didn't respond, glaring at him to get out.

The message wasn't heard.

Slipping out of the sleeves, Shin'ichi left the bottom closed as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"They're all missing." Hotaka reported, "I found a note, on Nao's bed. " Hotaka handed it to him, turning around so he could put on his pants.

Shin'ichi did so with one hand, reading it as best he could.

_"It didn't take much time for us to decide what to do. Our loyalty has always been to protecting our world. We can't let people we care about be harmed because of something as selfish as spiritual grudge. We don't blame you for what is out of your abilities, but we can't be held down just to keep you safe. We'll figure out how to get you out, we promise." _

She didn't sign it, instead left a kiss mark from black lipstick, he could think of nothing more fit for her.

Her signature.

Hotaka expected anger, or a depression.

Something to give sign that he actually cared.

Not quite the reaction.

"Good." He muttered, crumbling the paper and tossing it in his trash.

He got a brush and combed out his hair, not that it ever was tangled.

"Hm?" Hotaka asked, turning back around.  
"They would have been pointless here." He dismissed, reaching for his glasses and placing them on.

"Hm…" Hotaka looked at him again, trying to read his face but he had his head low.

"Lien wants to see the town." Shin'ichi said, "I know she'll love the café."  
"Hm…." Hotaka rubbed his chin.  
"We need to get there early to get in without a reservation, so we'll probably leave soon."  
Hotaka looked to the clock, aware it read five o'clock when the diner didn't open until seven.

"Hm…" He sat on the bed.  
"Oh yes, and because I no longer have a say in my wedding," Shin'ichi straightened his collar, "they assumed my best man to be my brother." He looked at him, "Well look who's now my brother."

"Hm." Hotaka blew his hair.

"So my request is that you don't kill anyone, or make a scene, or act like you in anyway. Show up, stand next to me, sit next to me. Leave. Got it?"  
"Hmph." Hotaka crossed his arms.

"Anyways, make sure you get a new suit; remember to never double wear in professional events." He grabbed a black tie and began to tie it around his neck.

Hotaka rolled his eyes and took it from him, fixing it for him.

"So today make sure you don't do anything while I'm gone, work out some more or sleep. I don't want to have to bail you out of the jail again." Shin'ichi stood still as he knotted it.  
"Hm…" Hotaka raised his eyebrows, tightening it at his neck.

"I have a senators meeting next week, so we'll also be leaving soon, make sure you start figuring out what you want to take."  
"Hm…"  
"And any weapon you bought here you can buy there so don't worry about that."

"Hm…"

"Will you say something!"

Hotaka lowered his eyebrows and choked Shin'ichi with the tie.

The avatar gasped, unable to breathe as Hotaka shoved him backwards and onto the bed, he put a knee to his rib and kept his throat prisoner.

"Actions speak louder than words. You tell me what you get out of this." He hissed, tightening even worse.

Shin'ichi tried to speak but found his voice groggy.  
"I personally don't give a damn about any of them. But I know you do. So why don't you stop this damn ignorance play and figure out something."  
Shin'ichi pushed him off him, kicking him in the chest and then tackling him to the floor, pinning him best he could.  
"The hell is wrong with you?!"

Hotaka snuffed.

"You're pathetic." He kicked him off, rolling backwards and onto his feet.

"What? You of all people are going to ridicule me for-"  
"For not being you. Yes." Hotaka spat at him.

"Really…really…?" Shin'ichi asked, unwilling to deal with this junk today.

"Hmph." Hotaka growled, he held up his wrist, "Just remember what this meant. Why we did that. I made a vow that day. I have full intent to keep every bit. Make sure you're prepared to too. Because if not then you may as well damn well switch out with the masters. I can't finish this on my own, but I'll damn well try."

He didn't close the door, offering Shin'ichi the chance to chase after him and tackle him.  
Give him a reason why.

Give him a chance.

Shin'ichi didn't take it.

* * *

It took five minutes for all to awaken, each blushing at their weak life source and stammering to their feet, though most needed assistance in order to remain upright, stumbling often.

It worried the masters.

If they weren't able to walk in a straight line, then how were they to help fight?

"Alright, here is our stop." Aang stopped them; it was a lakeside, a beach, the sand grey and the water black.

There was a mist, over the area, underlying everything, Huyu didn't really see how this accomplished anything.

Except there was someone waiting for them.

Laying out near the water, she buried her feet beneath the sand, staring to oblivion, yet too far to be able to make out the details.

"Um…aren't we supposed to be fighting?" Iwao noticed the slight flaw.

Was that person supposed to be the only opponent?

"This is only the outskirts of the spirit world, where the minor spirits reside; ones who do not have the strength into the next level." Avatar Aang expanded his arms, "This would be equivalent to what your world believes to be limbo. Spirits wait here until they are ready to pass. However it is their decision to move on, not ours."  
"Why don't they all just go on?" Nao asked.  
"The only way to move on is to move to the next bracket. There are two options. They'll either disintegrate, or be trapped with the spirits far superior than the average soul."  
"So why would anyone move up?" Huyu rephrased his wording.

"People realize they are done with life. If they disintegrate, they'll be part of something bigger, be able to live on in different ways. Others have faith in their past, and believe they'll be strong enough to sustain the larger world and hold their own."  
"Such as Hotaka?" Kenji asked.

"I believe he spent a total of three seconds in this layer. Of course, guardians and avatars are guaranteed passage, so it wasn't much of a gamble for him."  
"And, you know, three souls and all." Nao muttered.

"Benjiro-san went to the next layer didn't he? He completely skipped this portion because he's the avatar." Aeka rubbed her chin, understanding.

Avatar Aang nodded.

"He isn't experienced enough to maneuver through the different portions as the other avatars can, therefore I figured it'd be best if I escort you to the next layer." Avatar Aang explained.

"And…we must swim there?" Huyu wasn't too sure about this.

Spirit water travel never did well.

"You must completely submerge yourself in the water." Avatar Aang countered.

"Easy enough." Iwao cracked his knuckles.

"No. Because as it stands, only one of you will be able to pass." The avatar warned, "A spirit must be whole to travel. There must be no false perceptions in its being, no gaps in its beliefs or denials of past."

"False beliefs?" Yuu asked.

Aang nodded, "I am sorry, but that is all I can tell you. You know the passage way now. I do wish you good luck for your travels. "He smiled, and then vanished.

...

…

"So Aeka, what do we do?" All eyes turned to her.

She was the one who seemed to know everything after all.

Aeka blinked.

"I'm confused too."

"What?"

"Aeka-chan's not the one who found the truth." The voice alerted all of them.

Stranger on the beach came closer, now behind all of them. Huyu was shocked; he felt nothing from her, a ghost…not even the earthbenders detected footsteps.

Her spiritual presence was so weak she was but a faint being in this world.

That didn't stop Aeka from throwing herself on her, wrapping arms around in a tight hug; she buried her face into her as the woman picked her up, patting her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Onee-san." She felt tears coming, but did all she could to restrain them.

"It's not your fault; you have nothing to apologize for." Eita smiled at her, using what was previously unheard of.

A gentle voice.

Setting her back down, the moment of sweetness left her face.

There was shock with everyone else, still processing this idea, their faces disgusted her.

Eita put her hand on her hip.

"Now you all turn into a buncha sissies? Damn well hope your fighting's skills aint effected by it." She snuffed.

Huyu tried to grin, missing that snarky attitude, but all he could do was remember that she was here for a reason.

That it wasn't like them.

She wouldn't be leaving her.

She couldn't.

But, she was...different.

She wore all white clothing, a shirt that was tight across her chest and then flowed down her flat abs, capris with bare feet, it emphasized her…being.

Not just figure, but her glow, a radiance that flowed from her existence, her own life being worn on the outside than inside.

Her hair was combed, though he imagined it wasn't by her, yet short; the same style she'd had cut for the ball, though all her make-up was wiped off, yet with that it appeared her flaws were too.

The freckles were absent, and the scars, a single even tone for her skin and a gleam to her eyes…

"What do you mean Aeka's not the one?" Iwao asked, "Isn't that her gift? To always be the one?"

Aeka stayed relatively close to Eita, abandoning Kenji as her partner for her sister.

"I mean she doesn't know yet."

"Know what."

"You tell me dumb ass."  
"Then who does?" Emi stood between them to make sure nothing would happen.

Izumi had walked ahead, sitting on the beach, she looked at them.

_'Sit with me.'_ Her eyes said.

"It's always the quiet ones." Nao shook her head in disbelief, all choosing to migrate.

They stretched out on the sand, watching the waves.

"Izumi, do you know what he was talking about?" Iwao was close to her.

She nodded.

"What was it?" He pushed.

She brought her knees closer, and shook her head.  
"All of you need to see it. It's different for each of you." Eita cleaned her ears with her finger.

"Well what are we looking for?" Huyu asked.

Eita smirked.

"Idiots."  
Aeka frowned, then crossed her legs and meditated.

"You'll know when you remember." Eita said, "You have two hours until the invasion will start. That'll give you two hours to get your minds straight."

Yuu scratched the back of his head.

"Um…ok…let me see, if we have to see the truth then something we know is false, or fake, meaning that we're blinded and won't be able to understand what it is until there's a spark of familiarity right? So…Izumi, when did you remember?" He asked.

She looked at Iwao, and then shrank again.

"After you met me?"  
A nod.

"So nothing to do with Shin'ichi…."  
"Does…it have to do with…" Iwao didn't finish the sentence, though it didn't need to be.

She gave a bashful nod.

"But…how…?"

"It's the truth. That's all I can say." Eita said.

The truth.

Aeka repeated that in her head; a knowledge she blocked.

It's a lie she told her soul, a lie her soul believes.

It's of her past.

Before…before they came.

Her past.

A truth.

She commanded her sight, her gift. To see what's not to be seen.

What wasn't to be seen.

What protects her.

The truth.

She gasped, opening her eyes.

_There was a snapped forward and then back._

_She felt her head thump against the seat and then her restraints keep her back, a force to the right, she heard glass break, her reality flipped, gravity change, another ram, another, she screamed, and covered her hands and arms as she blocked the glass, it shattered, splitting her skin, blood._

_So much blood._

_Jerk forward, the area became smaller, to the side, everything smaller but spinning. _

_She was on her side when it was done, her head hurt, her neck was weak, her arm grated, she heard noises and lights._

_She heard moans, she undid her harness, and slipped, hitting her head again, there was someone calling her._

_"I'm ok…" She whispered._

_Her voice wasn't strong though, not even audible in her own words, there was blood flowing from her mouth._

_She tasted her own blood, metallic, it gurgled in her though.  
"I'm here." She pushed again, but it hurt, it hurt to talk, it choked her.  
People in front of her._

_That's right._

_A flash….she was being pulled, the ground beneath her…no she was above the ground; she was being lifted into a car._

_"I'm ok…" She tried to say, but air was being forced down her nose, her throat, her arms hurt._

_They hurt to have, to feel, she didn't think there was anything left but them. _

_Someone said something else to her but she couldn't hear it._

_"I'm ok." She tried again, there were others._

_To her view, there were others, they were being pulled into cars like hers._

_On gurneys._

_Blood._

_So much blood._

_There was one...Oldest sister._

_Oldest sister was driving them to Aeka's competition._

_Aeka's first math competition…that's right._

_She signed up to make her parents proud._

_To show that she was as smart as the others._

_To get their attention._

_They were driving there….then this._

_They pulled the sheet over oldest sister's face.  
Aeka screamed._

"AEKA!" Huyu yelled at her.

All of them were trying to get her attention.

She'd broken down, she was sobbing, crying, yelping, random words of incomprehension along with motions of the hands, and legs, reenacting something.

She screamed again, breathing so hard her lungs couldn't catch enough.

"Aeka-chan, please-" Kenji moved to hold her but Eita threw a handful of sand at her.

"Leave her alone!" She snapped, "She has to see this."

_A flash again…_

_Darkness…_

_They hated her…it was her fault._

_She made them drive…._

_Twins were damaged…the youngest disable from the waist down…oldest broke his neck, but would live._

_She had a broken arm, some muscle damage and bad concussion. _

_That was all…she deserved more._

_It was her fault._

_Oldest sister was gone._

_It was her fault._

_Her fault._

_It was her fault.  
She remembered._

_She remembered she thought that._

_She remembered she convinced herself that…_

_The worse it got…she became completely invisible…no one cared about her anymore…not anymore._

_They hated her._

_They wanted her to die._

_She remembered._

_Thinking that…thinking that when she was alone in her father's office._

_Her father's eleventh story office._

_It was her fault._

_She could see it._

_She could see the balcony…the one she climbed over the banister._

_She didn't think._

_She remembered the fall.  
The freedom._

_Out of restraints, herself, in air, herself flying, the seconds of relief._

_Before…_

Her reality snapped back to the present, her entire body coated in sweat and tears, her head hurt, it burned, her heart was in her skin, pulsing through her bones.

"Aeka!" She was swarmed, all but Izumi peering at her in worry.

She still couldn't talk, the pain too fresh, she felt herself, her chest, stomach, feet, making sure everything was there and not split across the floor.

She saw it.

All the blood.

The death.

She saw it with her eyes.

Her eyes.

Her death.

She licked her lips, trying to get saliva back into her throat, it was hard.

It reminded her of the blood.

"And that's two cleared." Eita held up two fingers.

"Are you alright?" Kenji asked, crawling closer to her and then holding her in his arms

"Does she look like she's freaking alright?" Huyu would have slapped his head but was too focused on Aeka.

She became small, smaller than she had been in a while, hiding against him, she didn't want to know.

She didn't like remembering.

"Aeka…what did you see?" Huyu said slowly.

How do you tell them?

How was she to explain…

Something clicked in her head.

"My birthday's September twenty seventh." She whispered.

…

"Huh?"

"I…died on December 19th. She whispered.

…  
"You…you died? What?" Huyu choked those words out.

What did she mean.

"Aeka-chan…" Eita looked at her.

She buried her head, hiding her face from Kenji.

"I…killed myself on December 19." She admitted.

All of them twitched a bit, Izumi looking to the sea.

Silence, Kenji looking at her as though she'd taken his heart and trampled it on the floor.

"A-A-A-Ae-k…" He couldn't finish.

"Well, I said your name to mean 'don't say anything'…but that'll speed the process I guess." Eita sighed, standing up.

She dusted herself off giving them a lazy look.

"Look, it isn't simple to put or explain, but it's a common idea that we spirits know of. To say it without much effort cause I don't know a damn about what you people's lives were, all of you are dead."


	130. Last Goodbyes

**Last goodbyes**

* * *

There was silence, Izumi looking to the side while Aeka shrunk into her own cape, pulling the hood over her head and keeping her knees in tight.

"What?" Kenji stuttered.

"Yeah ya'lll zombies. But you were the one who died of some disease or something."

Only Kenji and Aeka knew the story behind that, she lifted her head to look at him but his face was frozen.

Eita couldn't have slapped him harder with that sentence; he became small, shrinking by the second.

"I..." The disease beat him.

That was it.

Game over.

All his pride of being the miracle child, of being able to survive the worse of his life, over. He died to a germ.

It wasn't a bad shock.

Or it was.

Yes, it was horrible.

He was defeated...

He shook his head.

That was impossible….how could that be possible…

"No no no..." He closed his head, "I remember...I remember I got better, I had the master's energy in me, I had the tremendous recovery, I overcame it...I didn't have to be sick anymore...I went to school...I-I..." he then lifted his head.

Nao put her hand on his shoulder, try to calm him down.

"I died to it…" He repeated, ran his hands through hair.

And then the rest of her statements clicked.

"All of you...killed yourself?"

Aeka looked at him now, eyes watery.

She nodded her head.

Kenji jumped, getting away from Nao, he only saw Aeka now.

"B-but why? Aeka-yang why would you...why..."

She couldn't tell him...she just couldn't. If she said it, it would be true.

"What do you mean we killed ourselves?" Huyu stammered, getting in Eita's face, "Are you crazy? Do we look dead to you?"

She shrugged.

"I'm just passing along the word, don't shoot me. And back the hell off dead boy."

"Cause you're completely alive..." Iwao blinked.

"No. I'm dead. I'm cool with it. Now you guys have to." She sat back down, yawning.

Too much work.

Too many damn loud people.

She forgot how annoying the aliens were.

"We're not dead Eita." Emi stated firmly.

"Mhm. Right."

"Wouldn't we remember something quite that extreme?" Yuu countered.

"Nope. You're all sissies who ran away from stuff, and then because you died before you were supposed to, your energy stole your spirit and put it here."

"Wait what?" Iwao asked.

"How did you get here?"

"The old masters and prodigies took us here." Huyu thought that was obvious.

"Masters and prodigies can't travel through dimensions." Eita raised her eyebrow, "Try again."

The others thought, aware that part was true.

Then...how...

"You died. Your spirit was wrapped in the safety because it had the energy attached to it. And because you can't have a body recreated in the same world and you weren't able to bend in your universe, the avatars pushed you into this area. Funny huh?"

"I would remember dying!" Huyu shook his head.

"Right, of course you would. Now re-remember."

"I would...that's not something...you just don't look at...that you just forget."

"Then…then what happened with me." Kenji asked, "I didn't kill myself right? Then wouldn't that have meant I died at the right time?"

Eita held up her hands.  
"I dunno. You're just a freak of nature aight? All of you are but you get the gold."

Nao collapsed.

She had been quietest the longest, unable to say a word, there were too many strings to attatch.

She sank to her knees, eyes glazed over, her lips formed a word but no words came out.

"And here comes another one. You people, droppin like damn flies." Eita snuffed.

Nao's fingers traced her eyes, her lips and her cheekbones, trying to find the flaws, the pain, the bruises.

"Nao what is it?" Iwao asked, he was at her side, putting a hand on her shoulder and she cringed, screamed and then hit him twice as hard as he weighed, he nearly flipped before hitting the sand.

"Hey man!" He rubbed beneath his chin, but he forgave her the minute he saw her face.

Fear...anxiety, absolutely terrified...not of him. Someone not there, someone invisible, someone...someone who did her harm.

It wasn't as dramatic as Aeka, there wasn't the bawling and shrieking, only tears...only silence.

Which made it worse.

She saw the demon, she saw his face in such detail that electricity began to spark around her, the hair raising on the back of their necks, their clothing's rubbing uncomfortably. Huyu shook his head, refusing to look at her tears. He respected Nao too much to see her in any form that appeared vulnerable. They didn't know when she finished and when she was seeing them, sometime between the ten minutes she hit Iwao and the time she stood up to take a breath.

"They're telling the truth." She declared.

"No shit genius." Eita growled.

Maybe being dead was good.

She didn't have to deal with them again.

"Nao...what did you see?" Iwao asked.

Nao licked her lips, using a bit of the ocean water to wash her face, it wasn't salty, luckily.

She wasn't like the other two.

She took pride in her strength, and wouldn't merely let new news such as this overtake her.

Besides, she could see if it'd help spark any of the other's memories.

"My boyfriend would beat the crap out of me." She shrugged, "I started wearing make-up to hide the bruises and scars. Then he got his friends to do it for him, treated me like a slut and passed me around if you know what I mean. If I didn't play along I got hurt. Went on for a few months, and I didn't want to tell anyone I was a wimp who couldn't handle him, so I started getting real into the role. I got into high school and was treated as the village whore, and broke down inside. Drugs can only take away so much of the feeling. Dropped a toaster in the tub before Thanksgiving break." She yawned, "Man wonder why I went for the toaster...I mean maybe I got toast or something before and got the idea, but really? I was so generic? Meh, whatever." She began to clean her boots, not looking at any of them.

...

"Er...Nao?"

"Hn?"

"You know...that's sort of a big deal."

"Nah not really, at least now I get why I've always liked the make-up. I mean, you know I like it because it gives me a bit of mystery." She slid her ears and teeth to points, "But hey I couldn't remember for my life when I started wearing it. Thought it was just something I learned from my mom or sister. Now I got a sob story for it." She almost smiled.

"You're pretty cold hearted aren't you?" Aeka asked, barely drying her tears.

"Yeah, but see, no matter how much I cry or whatever now wont change what happened. I mean, Yeah, ok, it's slightly more extreme than reading a book, and I can remember everything I felt and saw...everything I thought of…but even then that was two years ago. I aint got no choice but to go forward right? What else is there? To sit there wallowing in my mistakes? Pathetic." She glared at the two doing exactly that.

"Shut up. You don't know anything." Aeka hissed, turning away.

"Hey princess, clearly we all are the ones who do know because we did the samething. So don't be making yourself special, just shut up and accept it."

"Ok ok, let's not go there bitches, we aint no immature kids are we? No, now just sit your ass down. You three are cleared; we got a few more to wait on."

Nao blew on her hair and plopped down, picking up and dropping the sand, she crossed her arms in boredom.

"Hurry up then, you people taken too long." Eita stomped her foot.

"Right, sorry, how inconsiderate of me." Huyu raised his eyebrow.

* * *

Shin'ichi drank a glass of wine, Lien had gone to shower, the cafe being exactly what she wanted; it was a good place for the press to catch them too.

He only had another week before he'd move to the capital, he'd be one of the senators living in the palace, there were so few that all could house a family of three generations and never run into one another.

Right…fun…family…he thought about it, and yes, he knew he had to have one. First child before he was twenty –two was the plan, a second before twenty –six, then it was his choice.

His first child was going to be an experiment child. To see if there was a way to implant the souls and pass on his curse, through the genes.

The plan…yes the plan.

So far he'd gone over what he needed to do with the political side and he knew he was going to have a hard time, being the only senator under the age of forty, but combined he was sure he beat out all the IQ's by another hundred points.

People liked his ideas, or if they didn't he knew how to word them so that they would think they liked it.

Who says you needed bloodlines to rule.

A glance at the clock, it was already nine in the morning. He had the whole day to do something...but Lien didn't seem too interested in doing much. She wanted the day to rest after her long travel yesterday.

He would assume that when he went into their room she'd have lain out her pajamas again for her after her wash.

He didn't understand people like that.

How could she sleep when there was so much to be done?

But then, there wasn't much to be done on her side. Only the wedding.

Perhaps that was a lot, but it was child's play compared to Shin'ichi's life.

Pushing his sleeve upward, he looked at the violet ring around his wrist.

The oath they took that day…

That was nearly eight years ago, so long, yet he remembered the words, fresh in his mind.

It's not that they rehearsed them.

In fact they didn't even have a plan when they met in the spiritual room.

They knew what they were there for, but when Yasuo began to speak, there was a spell in the room that had an unspoken agreement made.

And yet they both knew what was on the others mind, and pledged their life in a way Yasuo said he'd never seen avatars and guardians do.

That oath…everything was because of that.

Yet, in the end it really was only kids trying to make a place in the world for themselves; a reason to live.

But then, how many eleven year olds had seen what they had, had lived their lives fuller than many full grown adults.

He'd stick by it until his death.

But to do that, he couldn't forget why, he couldn't forget who he truly was, what made him him and not a puppet.

Not to forget who he was…

What did Hotaka know about anything anyways?  
It wasn't as if he was the kind to be emotional.

He was meant to remain strictly to logic.

He didn't understand anything about feeling, about being hurt or attached.

He was just a damn demon.

Shin'ichi sighed, and then jumped onto the counter, wishing to grab a bottle of whiskey but was against breaking his streak of keeping himself under control.

They had been right when they said he had a problem. At one point that he began to drink himself sick was beyond him, it secured him his mind during the nights however when he couldn't sleep without it, that was the problem.

Oh his mother would be proud.

He looked at his shadow.  
"What do you think Mamoru? Am I being a fool?"  
It moved, but not as an answer; just a smalls shimmer, leaving him to interpret for himself.

His brother, the secret keeper.

Always a mystery.

Nothing like his actual brother.

His blood related…

The one in danger.

The one out there right now, fighting.

Who was going to die.

His little brother.

The one he'd tried so hard to save, the one he failed once before, he had to fail again.  
But this wasn't about him anymore. Benjiro was one person.

There were so many…so many lives that needed to be saved.

It'd be selfish, to say his brother outweighed them all…

But that's exactly something he would say.

He jumped down and ran to Hotaka's room, bursting through the door and slamming it shut before he gave him a chance to wake up.

The was a groggy response, anger for being woken up.

"Get your ass up." He pulled the pillow from underneath a grumpy Hotaka, head thumping against the mattress as he looked at him with a death glare.

"What the hell do you want?" Hotaka glared, having thought he was for once doing as he was told.

"We're going to get them." Shin'ichi said.

…

"How many glasses did you have?"

"I'm not drunk. Now come on." He jerked him upward.

"Whoa-hang up there, what the hell's going on?" Hotaka pushed him away, standing upright on his own. "You serious?"

Shin'ichi didn't answer that, dashing back to his room, he snuck through to the passage way, he grabbed his weapon cylinder from the table in the center of the room. Strapping a gun to his ankle, he grabbed a spare knife.

"Over preparing are we?" Hotaka locked his gauntlet into place, pulling open the cabinent door, there were dozens of more weapons.

He refused the fire-arms, slipping a sword sheath over his head, he decided a katana would be a good addition.

A butterfly knife, some smoke bombs and throwing blades.

Yes, that'd be all.

"Yes, now shut up." Shin'ichi didn't think he'd need much more, "Let's just go to the basement, we'll port there."  
"Hello? You forgot who's here." Hotaka smirked, "Three soul demon, I got a pull enough."  
"Well technically speaking, it'd be safer to create the barrier in order to ensure that the three souls will be able to distinguish themselves and be implemented into the correct-"

"Yeah yeah now come on." Hotaka bit his thumb to draw blood, choosing the dresser as his weight.  
Shin'ichi did the same, only instead believing the night globe to be the better choice.

Standing between the markers, they held out their bond hand, pressing the blood to the wrists to spark a glow, Shin'ichi took the lead.

Shin'ichi could travel whenever he wanted, as an avatar; it was a special ability one could master.  
Dragging someone along was another story.  
On normal occasions, they were dead weight, a body having not been cleansed or a soul unprepared.

There were so many issues; assistant enchantments were required in order to pass them through.

Hotaka had died three times already.

His soul was accepted in its fullest, and was drawn to the world strong enough to allow Shin'ichi to bypass the worry some details.

His energy lifted, undoing his concealment barriers, it reached Hotaka, who balanced out his soul, stretching to meet Shin'ichi's as a form of a protection, clashing and then mixing.

The bond was the meeting point, intertwining them, Hotaka stiffened slightly, however the knowledge that he wasn't going to remain in the spirit world for long helped him relax his muscles.

Shin'ichi spoke under his breath, in a language Hotaka wouldn't understand, in order to calm his nerves.

Sometimes oblivion was bliss.

He didn't need to know the kind of deals that were being made, promises and vows that were lies.

Yet Hotaka knew something was wrong.

Not his tone.

But his posture, his breath, his eyes.

They focused, unfocused, head swaying a moment, shallower intakes of air, energy shifting, changing.

Slowly moving forward, falling forward…

"W-wait stop!" He jerked back but it didn't help.

A trap.

Shin'ichi clenched his head and fell to his knees, twitching as he began to cough uncontrollably.

"Shit shit shit…" Hotaka attempted to transfer his energy to push him out but couldn't, a shadow barrier shocking him back, he fell on his butt, shaking off the cold feeling from his hand.

"You…you idiot…" He cursed, Shin'ichi hugging his shoulders, sweat was protruding down his face. Hotaka could only take off his glasses, aware it didn't help in the slightest. He scrunched his fist.

"That was it…" Shin'ichi moaned, "…that day…I was pulled into conference…and told them…to leave him alone…and swore on my soul to not try to help….swore on my body…" He felt dizzy, he felt weak.

It was faster than usual, far stronger; he couldn't see anything but what was in the center of his eyes, dark corners crawling forward.

Takeshi was waiting in the doorway as it stood.

"You gave your own consent, made the deal yourself." He had his arms folded, "Such a fool. To believe we'd allow you to even the opportunity."

Hotaka rammed him into the wall, pulling his knife, he pressed it to his throat.  
"You son of a bitch! Stop this!"  
"No, now I do believe you are in breach of contract as well." He grabbed his shirt and lifted him.

Hotaka's new body was far too bulky and built up to be able to be picked up that easily, yet Takeshi could have done so with one hand.

Sand crawled across the floor, lifting with an invisible wind ; Osamu's image assimilated, to complete form.

His hair had been pushed to the side, away from his eyes, the cat gleam of gold staring down the situation.

"I certainly had hoped it wouldn't have come to this."

"What?" Hotaka was thrown towards him, Osamu helping him remain on his feet but Chiasa came from behind him, pinning him to the door, Shin'ichi tried to stand to help but couldn't.

"N-No stop this!" Hotaka tried to struggle, "You can't do this!"

"Hmph. We created you two. Your time is far over spent. His, we'll just make some adjustments."

"I'll take him." Osamu wrapped Hotaka's arms and legs in a coating of earth, too thick for him to try to break through.

"I'll follow." Chiasa didn't trust him to finish the job, and Osamu didn't deny that her paranoia wasn't justified.

"Very well."

"Get your damn hands off me!" Hotaka thrashed his head back, and attempted to jump towards Shin'ichi but Osamu lifted his hands, the rocks obeying his command, he was levitating, drifting towards them, and then down the hallway.

Shin'ichi had stopped moving, now laying, his eyes only half open.

"Please…." He whispered, voice low, "he's my brother…just let me…"  
"Your job is to be above selfish needs." Takeshi pulled him to his feet, "Now stand." He ordered.

It wasn't a choice, Shin'ichi knew his feet were obeying; they straightened and held his weight.

He couldn't feel them.

"You had bet that you wouldn't help him no matter what. So confident you called out that knowledge your life would be taken at the attempt wasn't needed." He whispered in his ear, "Fortunately for you, I'm in a generous mood. I think I know a better way to correct your deviant behavior."  
Shin'ichi tried to crunch his eyebrows, but didn't know if that part followed, a prisoner in a robotic body.

"Your arms are restrained." Takeshi snapped his fingers and Shin'ichi felt the command.

Wrists locking together, he could feel the ropes digging into his skin, he fidgeted but couldn't pull them apart, yet his legs remained locked in the standing position.

His will wouldn't follow.

"What is this? Just take my soul, that was the deal."  
"Yes but I know that when it comes to your value, your own life is of the least highest. You'll keep your soul. But you'll be a prisoner in its walls." Takeshi had an evil grin.

Shin'ichi gritted his teeth.

"Now sleep." Takeshi tapped his head, and Shin'ichi's world faded.

* * *

"Kenji-kun! We have to stay together!" Aeka called out to him, running to catch up.  
"We still have a half hour. I'm just getting some air." He didn't look at her.

It took a long time for her to finish crying, for her to be able to stand and find her breath again.

Kenji had stopped trying to help nearly immediately, keeping distance.

Now he was taking off, walking the perimeter of the beach without letting the others come near him.

"We're outside." She put a hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away.

"Just go back. Please." He stopped, keeping his head low enough to ensure that she couldn't see read his face.  
"Kenji-kun…" He'd never pushed her off; he'd never refused to look at her, to fake a smile or to hide back what was bothering him.  
"I don't want to be around any of you right now ok?" He tried to breathe.  
Aeka frowned.

"But…why-"  
"You have your gift, you can read everything can't you?"

Hostile, as though it were her fault to be cursed with the inability to block out the shown.  
She knew of course.

But she had hoped he'd have the decency to make up a better reason.  
"Kenji-kun…it's not like that…"  
"Tell me why." He asked, spinning around to look at her.

The neon green eyes.

They were meant to be friendly, to be with ease, a jump of joy and spark of life.

They were hurt now.

Darker, tired.  
Changing.

Yes.

Everyone's changed when they were here.

From child's to adults, beyond adults, to knowledge.

Once you see death it was impossible to wipe the image from your mind.

But for him, it was the realization that death was among him.

Was him.

Aeka rubbed her should, a classic way to create a barrier between him and her.

"It's…not easy to explain."

"Try." He pressured her in an un-Kenji form.

"I…it was too much…so many things were going through my head…I couldn't handle it…I just wanted it to stop…"  
"So you ran away. You gave up." Kenji interrupted, narrowing his eyes.

"Kenji-kun it wasn't easy….I remember going days…starving myself, hurting myself-"  
"Stop." Kenji covered his ears, "This is only making it worse."  
"But…I just..."

Kenji turned his back to her, storming forward again.

"It was the past…it was so long ago…I'd never-"  
"Don't lie!" Kenji yelled, loud enough for those remaining in the group to hear, now glancing at them, "Obviously you would do it because you did! You took your own life!"

"But…that…that was different…it…"  
"It was your decision." Kenji blamed her.

"Do you think I like it? I was eleven, I saw my sister die in front of my eyes, I saw the impact and blood as it fell from her head, the moment when my brother was thrown from the car, when the other was smashed through the side. I was sheltered, I'd never even watched the violent movies…to see everyone…and know it was my fault." She shook her head.

Kenji looked to his shoes, away from her.

"You gave up. When you give up before reaching even halfway your insulting, you're the rest of us."  
"Insulting you?" She put her hands on her hips, "How is this about only you?"

"It's not! It's about all of you throwing away your life because you were too scared to try to make it passed a hard time."  
"There are sometimes when people reach their limits."  
"And yet every single one of you met your limit without a fight."  
"You lost your fight too." Aeka whispered, and that was the wrong nerve to hit.  
He glared at her.  
"I'm not mad that I died, I don't care ok!" He clenched his fist, "But…but to hear all of you gave up yours, took your own life because of some problem, where's the justice in that! All of you could walk when you were little, go to school and have friends! My friends were doctors, nurses who poked me and cut me open, patients, kids I would watch enter the ER and never return. I haven't just seen death, I grew up around it! Accepted it! Lived with the knowledge I was on death's list since I was five!"

Aeka took a step back.

"Kenji-kun…"  
He bit his lip, trying not to get worked up.

"I'm selfish, I know….but when I think…when I think of how all of you…the fact that all of you quit…killed your life...it may not have been easy, but why. Why were you given the life if you weren't prepared for the world's strength? Why should all of you who failed have been given that chance when there are hundreds of kids like me who never even had a choice!" He was pushing it on her and he knew it, yelling at her enough to make her cringe back.

He looked at his hand.

"Can you imagine, what it was like, to know every day that you were going to die...i'd look at myself…and be as strong as I could be, yet even then…to hear people telling you you're going to die. When you have people asking about your latest test results instead of shows you like or books you've read….when your birthday presents include chipping in for surgeries, not toys, not surprise vacations, because I would have died if they took me too more than twenty minutes from the hospital."

The others were slowly creeping closer, curious where this could lead.

Even in the moments of discovering death, gossip took slight priority in the minds of teenagers.

"When you're that low….you just aren't thinking…not like that…"  
"Because all of you abused your blessing of health. That's just what you thought was normal and fine. All of you with your problems never considered that some of us didn't have the choice in whether we could own our lives."

Aeka had only one response, one way to settle it.

She hugged him.

Pressing her head to his chest, he stiffened, unable to properly react.

Aeka was his treasure, his gong joo, a princess.

He cared for her more than anyone else, he loved everything about her.

But the image kept creeping in his mind.

His own life, attached to a tube.  
Her life, walking, normalcy, and then her throwing it away.

It was jealousy, anger at the under appreciation.

He knew it but couldn't prevent it.

He pushed her away.  
"Let's just get focus on this. I need to remember or we won't be able to save anyone." He walked briskly passed her, sitting down and meditating, everyone stared at him.

Aeka remained still, watching him intently.

She didn't know what this meant for his well-being.

But knew it may as well have played with his anger at her.

For there was nothing friendly about what she would do to him by the end of the day.

* * *

"I think you took yours the best so far." Eita was drawing the Earth Nation symbol in the sand when Huyu came up to her.

Aeka, Nao, Izumi, Him, and Yuu were cleared.  
Only ten minutes left.

Iwao and Emi had a block….they focused as well as they could but didn't seem to be able to bring up anything.  
Kenji…his case was complicated.

Huyu didn't know what would happen if they didn't have a spark of inspiration. Ten minutes and the worst of it begins.  
"Guess I figured it out as soon as I heard I was dead."

There was a reason for things, and it only took that nudge of knowledge to clear the ideas.

When the memory came he didn't try to deny it. He bowed to the truth and set an example with how the others should take their memories.  
"Still. Weren't you like some druggie?"

Huyu narrowed his eyes.

"I overdosed and cut my wrists so I'd bleed out."  
"Right, much more beautiful." She rolled her eyes.  
"It doesn't matter. Nao was right when she said it's in the past. We got a second chance of life right now, that's what matters."  
"Pft. Damn masters. Gotta defy all the rules." She scolded.

He looked at her empty look.

So plain…quiet…no energy from her.

If she tried to pass she'd be obliterated.

What would that have to feel like…to die in the afterlife.

The first death he remembered, that slow transition from conscious to nothing, to feel it sapping your being.

It had been his choice, regrettably.

But…it wasn't Eita's.

"Eita…you know you-"  
"If you're gonna give me some sob story ima slug you." She threw sand in his face.

He coughed, wiping it from his eyes.

"I'm dead. Get over it. I did." She snuffed.

He looked at her for a long time, thinking back to the first time they'd met.

The indestructible brute.

He couldn't have respected an ally more though.

He sucked his lip, then stood up.

"Thanks." He said to Eita, feeling that was the only true way to commend her without offending her with some sentimental stuff.

Not that he was for that in any way either.

Standing up, he looked at his crew.

Aeka was staring off obliviously to the ocean, her eyes seeing something he was sure wasn't pleasant. Emi and Iwao were both laying down, sleeping, having the belief that perhaps the subconscious mind would be able to unlock the key to their answers.

Yet he knew they only had their eyes closed, the constant turning made it clear that there was no way anyone could sleep in this form of pressure.

Nao and Yuu were playing their thousandth game of tic-tac-toe. Across the beach there laid the clear indication that this would once again be a cats game.

Izumi, recounting her medical supplies, as though they were fading with time rather than injury, and then there was Kenji.  
Remaining as far away from the group as possible while still remaining in the perimeter.

He was thinking, but not about what he was supposed to be thinking about.

Too many distractions.

It didn't matter now. It was too late, Huyu had a job to do.

"Alright, it looks like we'll be having a change in plans." He raised his voice to get all their attention, everyone giving him at minimum one eye for attention.

"I vote we just try killing them and maybe that'll have a relapse of what death felt like and then they'll be good." Nao raised her hand.

Iwao and Emi scooted slightly away from her.

"Uh, no." Huyu rolled his eyes, "But we are going to have to try to make do without them."  
"Without us?" Iwao stood up immediately.

"You guys can't go any farther if you don't remember. It'll hurt our chances but there's nothing that can be done." Aeka agreed with him.

"Right. You three will stay here until you can remember, but wait until all of you do, it's better if our reinforcements come in a group than a solo person at a time."  
"Hold up." Nao now stood to make sure she could have equal power status threat as him, "We told you, you aren't in charge. Now look here you want to split up your lil group, fine by me, the blondes the useless one anyways so it'd make sense to cut her loose. But Kenji's a Master and neither Izumi nor Iwao would be able to focus on anything if one of them is missing ok?"  
"The attack will start in eight minutes, do you suppose we cross our fingers and hope that they're running a bit late?"

"I say we try other methods to helping them out and if we must, yes, let's wait for them"  
"Kenji-kun's unsealed." Aeka stepped forward into the leadership ring, "If he goes in there, he'll go into Masters State. I can promise you that. And I'll tell you that his Master State has the potential to kill Senpai, Izumi, and himself."

Huyu frowned, confident that had some truth to it.  
"I can control myself." Kenji called out.

"No. You can't." Nao agreed on that part, "I'll give you that part, Kenji will be a dangerous person to allow on the field, however there is still the issue of taking away one of our fighters. Iwao's-"  
"Decent but not a necessity." Huyu folded his arms, "He'll do good for help but we won't die without him. We do, however, need a designated healer."  
Izumi raised her eyebrows, interested that her position of whether to stay or go was being debated.

"You got your gift, you can heal faster than her."  
"But we don't know what we're going to be facing. I can't distribute all of my energy throughout you guys and hope that's the best. I'll probably end up being distracted or having to go after Benjiro. You guys need someone who can focus on you."  
"Plus you can't heal yourself as quickly as you can heal us." Aeka nodded.

"Right."  
"And we can't go in with only two masters. We need your strength as well." Aeka added in.  
"My strength stays with my team." Nao put her foot down.  
"Aeka's gift isn't for battle use." Huyu looked at her, "Yeah she can dodge and know when stuff is gonna happen and help us live longer, but it won't give her an advantage in terms of power. Your gift is best for diversions and can be a good asset if any of us get in trouble."  
"He's got a point Nao." Iwao stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, "Look I don't wanna be that one to sit it out, but I aint got a choice. The point is that we need everyone who can be out there to go out there. So you guys go with em."  
Izumi frowned when she heard him say this, staring at him with her doe eyes.  
Iwao faced Huyu, and then grabbed him by his shirt, holding him in a threat.

"Look here. Izumi doesn't do offense. You got that? She will heal you guys and keep herself safe. That's it. Don't be yelling at her to attack, don't be yelling at her to be doin something stupid, don't be yelling at her at all. And you damn well better protect her, you got that? Protect her as you would Emi and Benjiiro. Don't let no damn spirits near her."

Huyu nodded quickly, feeling that Iwao's guardian role towards Izumi would empower him the strength to defeat even the master were he to allow harm come to her.

"Ya'll so pathetic. It makes me sick. Just leave already aight? I got these wusses." Eita made a brushing motion with her wrists.

Aeka walked in front of Kenji, who still refused to look at her, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He caught her wrist, holding her within his grasp.

It took strength for him to manage, but he lifted his neon eyes, piercing her brown, they were no longer filled with disgust.

Fear replaced that.

He embraced her.

She had grown nearly five inches in the past few months. But so had he.

She still felt small to him, she still felt like a doll, a precious, delicate person that needed protection, to be kept safe.

But she was still strong.

Stronger than him at the moment.

She didn't need someone shielding her, but helping her.

As angry as he was with the truth, he couldn't help but hate himself more for letting her go.

Feelings didn't disappear in mere minutes for him.

"Be careful." He begged, and then reached into his pocket, and gave her a gadget, "I'd explain but I'm going to guess you already know what it does?" He hoped, there wasn't time to explain the different uses.

She nodded, holding it in her hand, she paused.

"Kenji-kun….do you have your cell phone with you?" She asked, using her softest eyes and voice.

"Yeah…I always keep it with me." He showed it, lifting his pant leg to show it was strapped to his ankle as one would do a gun, "Why?"

Aeka shook her head.

"Nothing." She waved him a last goodbye, Huyu having already given Emi her good bye while Izumi and Iwao had a private conversation that ended with him kissing the top of her head.

Huyu, Nao, Aeka, Izumi and Yuu. They looked at the rest on the beach.

"Damn sentimental twerps." Eita rolled her eyes, "Alright look, whatcha gotta do is swim out bout twenty meters. Then keep your head underwater and release your energy. I dunno what'll happen after but that's the basic idea alright?" Eita dismissed.

"What's gonna happen to you?" Huyu stopped.

Eita sniffed the air, hands on her hips.

"The hell does it matter? I aint seein none of you again." She saw his concern and sighed, "I'll get these light heads to go through. Then I'll probably follow em in the water."  
"You won't make it." Huyu was blunt, "You should just stay here, that way-"  
"Don't be thinking I'll be letting some alien tell me what I can and can't do. Damn just go, I'll go when I feel like it." She threw a handful of sand at him again, "Now go before I punch you in there."


	131. Reawakening the Past

**Reawakening the Past**

* * *

It was dark, pitch black, and silent. His heartbeats were a drum of warning, his breaths the wind. Shin'ichi knew he was chained to the wall, there was the rattle against the metal, the clanking of chains.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
In a wide room where even a pin would echo through and out, large and empty, two exits.

All out of his reach, and sight.

Arms and legs, his body was limp.

He couldn't do anything but blink and flap his mouth, sometimes noise coming out, sometimes not.  
He forgot what muscle was connected to his arms…what bone needed to rotate to twist his ankle.

Everything so heavy.

He closed his eyes, and saw death.  
So many deaths.

Blood across the floor, Ashton standing over Auria, a bullet in her head, a gun in his hand.

That's right.

It was back then…that he killed her.

He killed her.

He killed her…as he had killed Mamoru.

Mamoru…the guardian….no no…yes he was the guardian…he had a bowl cut brown hair…

No no no…

Hotaka…Hotaka…he couldn't bring a face.

They were messing with his memory…they were changing it…he bit his tongue, reminding himself of the facts, of who he was.

He was Aaron Nicholson, brother of Ashton Nicholson…older brother…that's right. He was older brother of Mamoru. His first love was Auria. His best friend was Hotaka. His worst enemy was himself.

Mamoru was dead. Auria was dead-no. Auria was asleep. Hotaka…he was dead but alive.

How...how was that possible?

No…it was a trick.

He saw his death and saw him fall. He killed him…he killed him to save him. But then he was in his brother. Mamoru-no Ashton.

"Now my poor dear, how does it feel to know that you yourself made the decision that was your demise?" Lijuan's voice carried in the emptiness.

He tried to respond but couldn't, feeling too weak to come up with something clever.  
"After all of this, he was only an idiot." Kaimu's was next to her.

No.

Not Kaimu….these two…the two masters of lies…of deception…of mind messing.

Attempt of movement only resulted in a flick of his tongue, he began to breath faster, darting his eyes around to find something.  
"Oh dear, he seems to understand what will happen." Lijuan frowned.

"Then there's no point in stalling."

'No…no please don't.' He opened and closed his jaw, there was a bit of vocal break force but not enough for audibility.

"Let me see…on today's list was for there to be no memory of your world. No memory of your brother. Of Mamoru. Of Auria. Of Hotaka. You were born here. You lived here your whole life. You were a good boy. So obedient. Never once questioning his Masters." Kaimu was close, whispering in his ear, a hand on his head, Shin'ichi cringe.

The words were strong.

Each suggestion was already enough to have minor effects…fake memories slipping into his head.

"S-top.." He managed.

Masters of deception.

Lijuan waved her hand and he saw himself…a school life…he felt himself in there…at the Fire Lord's school of prestige learning. Faces…there were kids he knew…the dorky red head Sato who he-no.  
He didn't remember he was being told.  
Kaimu slowly traced his head and his world flipped, Auria's smile, he held onto that…the form of the crescent lips, the slight pink to them they had, the white teeth, the innocence, the purity…

He felt it break and piece together…another girl….Kobato…his first kiss in sixth grade when they snuck out of training…her dark brown hair, tingling his hands when he cupped her tanned cheeks….

No…he couldn't let them take that.

Her image became so clear…yet Auria's faded…  
"You'll believe what your told." Lijuan's compulsion made his eyes close.

A twitch of Kaimu's hand.

"Your soul will remain on earth. But your mind will never be yours again, you'll be reformed. A prisoner of lies."  
It was worse than being removed.

Than being booted out of his body and into the spirit world.

He was going to be the fool.

Tears stung his eyes, he forced them open, anything.

Something he could focus on, to keep him whole. Who he was. What was the truth? What did he know? He was Aaron…he was Aaron, his brother was Ashton. His other brother was Mamoru…his first love, his first kiss was Auria. His guardian, his best friend was Hotaka. The one who would kill him was Hotaka.

The one he killed was Hotaka.

These names…he knew them so deeply, they would never leave him, but their faces. He tried, he held onto the memories of them smiling, of their laughs.

It was falling already…he was drifting into a sleep.

"Now you will be a good boy. You will listen. Because we're your masters. And you want nothing more than to obey your masters right?" Lijuan whispered as Kaimu pressed it into his brain.

It was working.

Deeper and deeper.

If he gave in…if he closed his eyes…he'd never open them again.

The…thing they tried to make him, that would open.  
A mindless servant, a slave with fake pleasure.

No…he wouldn't…

He couldn't….  
"Hotaka…Hotaka…" He called for his guardian for the one bent on his life for protecting.

"Your alone sweetheart." Lijuan shook her head.  
A rush of truth flooded him, understanding the severity.

Eternity. Of lies.

"Where…where are you…Hotaka…stop them…please…" He began.

"Allow me to make this clearer." Kaimu thumped his chest, just hard enough for feeling to return, "There is no one left. You are how you are meant to be. Alone."

Tears streaming down Shin'ichi's face, he couldn't open his eyes anymore, he could harshly move his jaw.

"Save me…" he whispered, and knew it should have been his first call, "please…don't let them…please…"

"Hotaka is dead sweetheart." Lijuan kissed the top of his head.

"Save me…please…" Shin'ichi couldn't remember the name.

There was a memory, him being four, learning firebending. A crowd, only six of them, Suzume was watching him perform, there were six…six people. He was the quickest, capable of making flames larger than all of them, faster than all of them, they couldn't be more happy with his progress.

But wrong.

Wrong it wasn't real…

"Mamoru…save me…that's an order…"

Kaimu pulled the consciousness away, and he slipped away.

* * *

It wasn't a single 'boss' that they needed to defeat, there wasn't a designated person with a giant health bar over their head with miniature hints on how to win.

There were thousands of marching…creatures.

Some skeleton formed, others animals, giant blobbed monsters that made their stomachs turn, Huyu gift burned from all the different energies. It was walking into a room of a thousand men and women wearing cologne as they would clothes, overwhelming the senses until they wanted to force you to bring tears.

Yet he wasn't the only one to sense energy.

They had grown from the ground.

Sinking through the water reverted reality, down became up and up down. Lifting from the dirt, it was in the middle of the field, silent enough to have been able to sneak across normally.

But as soon as their head raised everything that could move turned to them.

And began hurling themselves at them.

Not even a hello. straight to the fight.

The masters brought out their seals within a blink, Huyu sending a wave of energy to clear the minor soldiers he took Izumi's hand and pulled her with him.

Their medic had to be safe.  
Who would save everyone otherwise?

Aeka ran alongside him, giving them instructions on the next attacks to come. The monkey rat animal would pounce to their left in three seconds. The undead looking spirit was going to grab her arm. There would be a dog pile in eight seconds.

Nao was shooting arrows faster than she knew she was capable of.

A spirit came to her left and she split the bolt in two, zapping him and the one to his left, swinging around to shoot three more on one pull, she'd jump, knock one's head and pull the bow over the beck to force them to the ground, punching another two before standing up and aiming down more.

Yuu's flames were constant and large, swirling into a tornado as they came at him.

Someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him near them, a second wrapped around his ankle and he felt claws across his neck.

Nao helped him out, taking out those with a shot to the head to disintegrate them; he gave her a thanks before preparing his own lightning, sending a stream straight through seven of them.

"Maybe we should have had a plan for this." He asked, blasting a firewall to take out another group.  
Huyu's energy wave was seen in the slight distance, capable of taking out a good portion.

"You think?" Nao called to him, pocketing her seal for a moment and then clasping her hand to release her own crescent force of energy.

Lightning electrocuting everything in sight, it did little good, frying the critters yet they regrew from the ground as plants.

"Stop!" Aeka called out.

They latched on to the bodies as leaches would, immobilizing them, one pulled Yuu's hair and pulled his head to the chin again, four grabbing Nao's arms, she tried to bite their holds but something locked her head in place.

A whip lashed in and out of her view, she closed her eyes to avoid having to see it's striking places.

The holds released and they stumbled to their feet, Aeka had doubled back to meet up with them, she wrapped the length of the whip around her arm, holding the knife in defense.

"These are the minor ones; they have no mind. They're just following protective instincts. And for spirits that's to attack what's the highest energy source so they can feed off our dead body's power." She called out, trapping a group in earth prisons.

"That doesn't encourage me to stop killing them!"  
"You can't kill spirits!" Aeka yelled at her, "They're already dead, they have no body. Only avatars can. If we kill them they come straight back. We have to capture them alive to stop them. Otherwise it's just wasting our time and energy.  
Ice pens rose in the distance, Nao slapped her head.

"We're damn firebenders! We can't make prisons like you people!" Aeka snapped her fingers, a batch of earth appeared in long thin strips.  
"You're an archer? Pin them." She dashed off again, sinking a good portions of the bodies into the floor.

"Damn brat." Nao cursed, grabbing on of the sticks, stringing it in her gift and launching it as an arrow.

It weighed more than what she was used to, dropping off a bit too early.

A few more shots and she had her aim back, stabbing them to the floor by the foot or shoulder, non-fatal points.

Or at least she hoped so, some of them it was hard to call.

"This isn't really fair…" Yuu was stuck dodging, throwing fire when they came to close, there was no way for him to help out in this game.

"Makes you miss that beach huh?" Nao asked, roundhouse kicking one ferret looking creature, stabbing the front part of the fur to the floor.

The entire ground shifted, Nao glanced up, hoping to see Aeka creating a crack in the earth for good measure.

But found that there was a shadow casted over the field, five colossal mists emerging, the wind blew in their direction, as though they could bend, Nao rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing them right.

But there wasn't a true shape to them.

It was shifting.  
From a giant bird to a person to a bear to a spider… mass filled of energy that could've matched a master. Plus they had to be fifteen feet tall and weigh at least four hundred pounds.

They hadn't even cleared a hundredth of the miniature ones, five of these monsters weren't welcome.

"Thoughts?" Yuu asked.  
"We shoulda stayed with Shin'ichi." Nao shook her head, pushing her hair from her face.

* * *

"You going to be alright in here?" Huyu asked, "I'll stay nearby and keep em out, but I figure this would be the best."  
Huyu created an ice tent for Izumi, Aeka making a second coating of earth on the outside for security; it would be a good place to keep those who get wounded.

If the case were to come up.

Izumi was unloading her stuff, unraveling two mats so they'd have something to lay on.

She stood up.

"I'll go outside too." She whispered.

Huyu shook his head.

"No, it's too dangerous, they won't get in here because they're too stupid and I'll keep watch. But you need to stay safe."  
"If I can't see what's going on then I can't get any of the wounded."  
"We're ok for now-"  
"I can carry a hundred and fifty pounds. Drag about one eighty, the average weight of male adult." She said, "I never learned to fight. I don't want to be a person to shed blood, and I refuse to do anything with a life other than save it. But I spent that time learning a combination of emergency medicine and ways to keep myself safe. I have to be outside so I can see if there's anyone who's hurt and get to them and bring them here before it gets worse. If any of you waste time doing it you can hurt yourself."

Huyu stared at her.

Not really so much for the content that she said but the quantity that she said. He was pretty sure that was the most he'd ever heard her say, he didn't even know she was capable of such a large statement.

"I told Iwao I'd keep you safe."  
"I'll be safe." She nodded.

"You're telling him if something happens."  
She went out before him, a bit too eager to be on the battlefield.

Hotaka mouthed it to himself.

The promise.

Their vow.

When Yasuo knew there was one, he became upset because he couldn't hear it. Shin'ichi gave him an underlining, telling him bits of it. Nothing that'd make him overreact or suspect anything.  
Or yes, when he told him that the two pledged to be the ones fighting to the death.  
Yasuo was furious, going about how impure it was, taboo for an avatar and guardian to fight.

But he didn't know what they knew.

They were aged to sixty in maturity before either hit fourteen; they understood the world far too earlier, the purity never having time to settle into the children's mind. Their greatest strength. The solution found so early meant that they couldn't question their means. When you have a blank slate and engrave a code before another can fog it, nothing can uproot it.

From the moment they met, Hotaka knew that Shin'ichi and him were destined to have a fight to the death. That look in the eyes.

It was the same as Auria.

The want, the need, to do what was right and just, a calling from something above a conscious.

But hers was because of who laid within her. And even with so, there was the side of a demon as well, the side that was related to him. From how she grew she was as good as could come from the people experience. The side that was influenced from him and the world.

The side that had her own human flaws.

The side Hotaka saw only after she'd grown.

But Shin'ichi.

The darkness in his heart was fueled by his force to do the misdeeds.

He only wanted peace. He was born to bring unity and to settle the wars of all wars; he felt it in his heart as a need to breathe. For as long as he'd known him it'd never cease. As a kid it was the identity of being an avatar that drove him to his obsession. When he grew older it was because of his past that he wanted to prevent others from the same fate. Even in the spirit world, they would sit and talk a lot. He honestly didn't know who's therapy session it was.

Both talked about how their heads worked, compared the thirst Hotaka had for the blood for the passion Shin'ichi felt to the world.

Both mocked each other.

But in the end they had the common force of drive that led them to darkness.

Demons in themselves.

Their pain connected them.

And because of that connection they would die.

Both must die.

Hotaka was strapped to a table, metal bindings to keep every inch without movement; he'd given up on fighting it.

He accepted it.

All that he could manage was to think.

That pledge.

They really were idiots. But with genius ideals.

The door opened and he waited for Chiasa and Osamu to come with some torturing device.

They couldn't use anything he wasn't used to though, nothing he hadn't seen. He'd felt all the pain, even the pain of death. What could be used against him? It'd take them decades to break him in any form.

He would accept this with grace.

If there was one thing he wasn't, it was someone to lose themselves over fear. He wouldn't give them any satisfaction with his second death.

Fourth death technically, but who was counting?  
The restraints release and he was slammed to the wall, Osamu the brute while Chiasa was to be the chief of torment.

He didn't struggle, even if there was the chance of him bashing her head across the wall while he pounded Osamu alive, he couldn't take all of them by himself. No fool would take that risk.

He wasn't THAT good.

Defeat never felt worse.

They pulled his shirt off, the brand marks that haunted Mamoru on his back; they tingled when exposed to air. The nerves knew this wasn't going to pretty, his guess would be a lashing.

Hmph.

Whips were nothing to him.

"We were ordered to kill him." Osamu reminded Chiasa as she brought her weapon out.

"But it wasn't specified how. This mistake has caused us far too much trouble to get off so easily."

She threw it back then forward, cutting his back, across the spine, he bit his tongue.

No, her whip always stung more. It wasn't a seal, but she carried it as so.

"One lash for every year he's been a nuisance." She was monotone, "Then he may die by decapitation."

Such a lovely lady. It was a wonder why she didn't have a husband yet.  
A second strike, his body involuntarily jerked in response but no words.

Take it as a man.

Take it without giving them pleasure.  
Third.

Worse, it was overlapping his other two, cutting deeper.

Fourth.

Oh spirits it hurt, it wasn't death pain, but it was worse than he remembered. No one gets used to this truly. But the knowledge that it was only getting worse began to be against him.

Fifth.

How old was he…he wished he were seven, two more he could last.

But he would be on his knees from this pain by the tenth.

Spirits he hoped they would stop when they reached fifteen or he may not make it.

But all his will must be kept.

All his dignity.

And then it stopped.  
A scuffle behind him, Osamu wouldn't loosen his grip, he couldn't see what was happening.

And then there was a slip, a dark movement and he heard Chiasa restrained, Osamu let him free and backed up.

Hotaka spun around and gaped.

She was taller than he would have believed she could have grown.

Five foot five at least, a build that was soft, of someone out of practice but muscles remained, hidden beneath the gentle skin.

Thin as a pole, not underfed, just genetics.

Along sleeved violet shirt that was modest, showing a developed chest but not quite tight enough to compare how large it was to her waist, the pants of earth kingdom peasant with fire nation black shoes, her long hair was braided down to her hips, bangs cut across the eyebrows to give view of her eyes.

Her violet eyes.

Hotaka took his eyes off Osamu completely now, a lurch forward to feel her, see if she was real but his back had a bit of a disagreement, the quick movement only stung, blood droplet sliding down his skin, he couldn't feel them. He was sitting now, unable to get up for a moment, breathing in and out. Staring in disbelief.

"A-aruia." He whispered.

"How?" Even Osamu was surprised.

It was a new expression for the siblings to see.

"Aeka." Auria smiled, "She found me before she went to Delun. She figured out how to wake me up from my coma, what care the doctors needed to take, and she hypnotized them to keep the reports appearing that there was no change. After I was conscious, she would visit me and inform me about every that happened, gave me two and a half month's warning."

"That girl…" Hotaka sighed.

"But how did you get here?" Osamu frowned.

Mamoru rose from the shadows, now that Hotaka looked he saw that Chiasa was hanging from the ceiling with black ropes binding her.

_"How long do you think it takes me to get a single person across a nation? Not very. I knew what Aeka was planning, as well that you nine would pull a move like this." _He tilted his head with his speech.

Osamu nudged his eyebrows, "Two months doesn't make up for five years of sleep."

"It helps you get back on your feet enough to fight though. Plus I'm just back up to the guardians." She held up her hands.

Back up.

Yes this was a fight for them, not her.

"Well old man what will you do?" Hotaka asked, getting to his feet.

Three on one.

Osamu disintegrated to sand, leaving the room without a word.  
"That's what I thought." Hotaka shook his head, then twitched from pain in his back.

Mamoru moved towards him, pressing a hand to his spin, goose bumps filled Hotaka through a mass, flinching excessively, "Stop stop stop stop stop stop.-" He sputtered out quickly, and then Mamoru released.

The gashes healed.

_"Shadows don't forget a body. I can heal you and Shin'ichi only."_  
Auria was done holding back and hugged her brother, he stiffened, and then pushed her away, "Stop stop stop stop stop stop!" He needed to think.

Looking at her, he moved his hand to trace the scar . First her left cheek, then over the bridge of her nose, then the right. The mark he'd done when she was an infant.

And then he grabbed her by the throat and jabbed her to the wall.  
"What the hell kind of joke is this huh? Lijuan here thinks I'm a fool? Well I aint!" He yelled.

Auria didn't even look scared, a mini grin was what she could manage.  
"Really brother, aren't we getting a bit old for this…"  
Mamoru put a hand on Hotaka.

_"They never saw my real form Hotaka. They wouldn't be able to recreate it. It's really us." _

Hotaka was breathing as though he'd ran his limit, his heart trying to escape.

This wasn't possible.

She touched his hands, lowering it, he fell to his knees.

This couldn't have happened.

She stroked his hair, hugging his head to her chest for his comfort, he began to shake in disbelief.

"It's ok. I'm here. I'm really here. Both of us are." She whispered.

It was the same, it was just as though they were children. But so much had happened since then.

Everything changed.

He couldn't take it and pulled away.

Then he thumped her head.

Not nearly as hard as normal, no he wasn't a child.

She smiled, "I'm used to this attitude but it's certainly the wrong body to see it in." She joked.

"Oh shut up. As if I had a choice to be…him." He said in disgust.

_"At least I was fit enough that you didn't have to worry about working out."_ Mamoru defended.

"Man but your so much freaking heavier…damn your big bones. But I swear if you had been fat…oy I would have killed myself."

"And he looks so good with purple eyes." An angel smile from her, Hotaka stood up, dusting the dirt off his pants.

The devil form of that Mamoru didn't say anything, looking back between the two and then evaporating into the air.

_'My brother needs me. He's in the room they kept Hotaka in when he was a prisoner. Meet me there.' _His voice echoed through them even after his image was gone.

Hotaka folded his arms.  
"When did he become the leader?"

"Well he is the oldest." Auria reminded him.

"Oh shut up."  
"Hey wait a minute, does this mean I'm older than you?"

"No it means you're going to die first." He glared.

"But brother, you're already dead."  
"So I'm not going to give you advice on how to get in with the big spirits in the spirit world." He opened the door.  
She laughed, following, he slammed it behind him, locking it from the outside.

A sigh, she pulled out her hair clip to pick the lock, opening it in a few seconds.

He had waited for her right outside, though he kept his back as if it was a mere coincidence.

"Nice to see some things haven't changed." She tailed him closely.

* * *

Aeka dashed forward, jumping over a lumpy looking spirit before using him as a kick off, flipping over, she lashed out her seal, stabbing into the center of the spirit, she spread her energy to act as a glue; keeping it place.

Using it as a rope, she swung around it, climbing closer to its being. It lashed around, flinging her in every direction. A tight grip was all that kept her from flying off.

Blinking, an eart h pillar shot from the floor to meet her feet and toss her higher in the air, she withdrew he bladed whip to hold in her hand, at least ten feet in the air as she flipped and landed on its shoulder. It wasn't as solid as she'd expected and her feet began to sink, she had to retreat, throwing rolling to break her fall.

"How do we stop those things?" Nao asked, out of arrows to use.  
"We don't." Aeka rubbed her shoulder, "We just stall."  
"This is ridiculous!" Huyu sliced the arm off something, sweeping another to the floor.

"You people really came in blind didn't you?!" Nao yelled, jumping to shoot arrows at one of the giants.

"No we had asked the spirits all about what it would take to kill them." Huyu cut off one of their arms, it regenerating quick enough to scratch his cheek, he froze it in place.

"The only thing we can do is wait. And survive. And that means dodging their attacks." She did just that, dipping out of the way and using her seal to wrap around one of the spirits, a small bug looking one, about the size of a cat.

She pulled it to side, slamming it into three next two her before releasing, the whip wrapped around her arm again.  
"That's some damn strange seal." Nao commented.  
"Yours is a lightning bolt."  
Aeka reminded.

"Um how long are we stalling for?" Yuu was running between the legs of a large one, trying to confuse it into hitting one of its own minions.

DIdn't quite work as he hoped, as they scurried out of the way before his fist could come down, but it at least missed him.  
"Twenty seven minutes, fifty two seconds."

"Thank you Mamoru." Nao blew on her hair before deciding stalling wasn't enough.

She couldn't trap them.  
May as well stick to killing.

She had enough energy to stand this rate for a few days.  
"Use your energy carefully ." Aeka advised.

* * *

Hotaka took time to repack his weapons and find an extra shirt; Auria grabbed an extra weapon or so for protection. She knew the level of her opponents and wouldn't underestimate them.

Hotaka wondered how her fighting was. She had time to get conditioned, even if it didn't appear so he was sure she'd be acceptable enough.

But there was still so much time she lost. So much time she had to make up for, could she truly manage herself?

He would certainly find out.

Mamoru's shadow led them to the room, a pause at the door as he connected himself to Auria's shadow in hiding, the siblings took a look at one another and nodded.

He kicked open the door, Kaimu and Lijuan there in there, facing the opposite direction.

They turned to their direction.  
"Do you ever stay dead?"Kaimu was annoyed.

"It seems to be a family trait." Lijuan noted Auria.

"Now I KNOW you're supposed to be asleep."

"I figured it was time I started carrying my own weight."  
Shin'ichi was limp, unconscious, on his knees with his arms chained to the wall, Auria crunched her eyebrows.

"Takeshi is with him right now. If you aren't careful you'll hurt our dear Shin'ichi." Lijuan ran a hand over his shoulder, kissing his pale cheek.  
"So killing you will be alright then?" Hotaka brought out his knife.  
"It's too late anyways. We've already started his transformation. He won't remember any of you, nothing of his past, only what he must do in the future." Kaimu smirked.

"Did you hear a reason why we couldn't' kill them?" Hotaka asked Auria.

"No big brother." Auria gave a pretend childish look.

Had he not already known she was adult he may have mistaken her for one.

Samata came from behind them, Naomi right behind her, blocking their exit.

"Oh really?" Samata asked, "You two are skilled. But your no real threat to us."  
"Yeah." Naomi put her hands on her hips, "That bitch is in no condition to fight, her muscles are gone by now. She doesn't even have bending anymore. And sorry Hotaka, but I'm calling you out here."  
"Even if it was, two possessed experiments aren't enough to take on all of us." Zeki jumped from the invisible roof above in the blackness to ensure the second and last escape route was closed, Zheng at his side.

Hotaka narrowed his eyes.

"If you want to run, try, maybe we'll have mercy on you." Samata dared.

Hotaka looked, deciding which would be the safest bet, estimating his chances against all of them.

If he let go of his sanity, then he would have a greater chance, if he pushed his anger to release. That hadn't happened in so long. He was always walking on the edge of this, but it was if he had the confidence to restrain himself against afterwards.

"No." Auria was the first to move, much to Hotaka's surprise.

She looked at him, seeming to know what it was he was considering.

"We don't need to run." She was determined.

And then she charged for Naomi, who was preparing herself in defensive position but found her body stiff, locked in place.  
"W-what?" She stood there as Auria swept her legs to make her crumble, twisting to wrap her free leg around the neck and a twist of her hips to snap it, the was an ugly pop as Naomi went lifeless. Samata gasped, pulling out a gun and shooting at her, a shadow shield lifted, absorbing the bullets, Auria had time to pull out her own, three shots, Samata was lucky she didn't have her brains splattered on the back wall, ducking just in time.  
"Lijuan held out a knife, flashing next to Auria, Hotaka was prepared to smash her across the head but felt his leg held in place.  
_"Turn around and defend your left side with that sword."_ Mamoru's voice came as a warning.  
Hotaka took his word, feeling a clang, Lijuan was at his side, the weapon an inch away from his torso, he parried and attempted to stab her head.

_"Duck left now, then sweep her feet."  
_Again he took his word into account, feeling her fall, he would have stabbed the neck but he knew that it was a trick.

She was somewhere else.

Kaimu lifted his wrists, Auria gasped, her arms snapping together, blood bending, Hotaka could resist it. He dashed towards him, a good knock to the head ruined his focused, Samata fired off a few more shots, he dodged, quicker than they recalled, he jabbed Zeki a good two or three times as Kaimu was already taking a few swings of his sword with Auria.

She was as flexible as ever, slithering around everything as a snake, he took a stab to her neck, she spun out of the way, a crescent kick, to push the blade away and then to the floor, it jerked his hand downward as well, a side step and she grabbed his wrist, and made to shoot a a punch to his nose, he deflected, a kick to her stomach, it was too basic for her, she grabbed his leg and twisted it to make him spin to a face plant.

Samata held her in a choke hold, Zheng and Zeki each took a wrist, twisting it to a horrid position, their plan wasn't too horrible.

Take out the likely weaker one and make the strongest surrender.

But they forgot who they were dealing with.

A foot back, she changed her center of gracvity as she leaned forward to throw Samata forward and onto them, Zheng slipped out of the way in time, throwing a fire ball at her, two inches from her face.

Jumping onto her back, she rolled back and then pushed herself forward with her hands to try to hit his hands, he moved out of the way.

Standing, Zeki began one shot after another, fire and more fire, overwhelming; a shadow shield surrounded her, protecting her, it lashed out, pushing him to the wall, Zheng narrowed his eyes.

He threw a ball of fire to the shadow patterns, trying to break the path as he'd seen Shin'ichi do before, Hotaka attempted to roundhouse kick him to stop.

A block, Zheng took stance, both masters in dim mak, it took punch after punch, quick pokes to the arm and some marital art kicks, the kid had talent.

But Hotaka was too fast for him.

An airbender, a tornado kick was the shot, slamming into his head, it took him to the side, Kaimu sliced his back. Hotaka yelped a bit, still sore from the lashes, Mamoru wrapped a shadow rope around his ankle and pulled him upward, to the ceiling, Auria was trying to hand both Samata and Zeki, fire already burned her hands, a gunshot tore her sleeve.

He sprinted to her side, yet Lijuan decided now to be the time to return, water crashing to the whole area, Auria jumped, wall running to gain height and avoid, Hotaka split his hands, controlling half, a swipe of his hands and they turned to spikes. Lijuan only looked and they dispersed, flying back towards Hotaka, he melted them and turned them back to water, holding it for a moment.

Breathing slightly faster, it was Auria who he was worried of.

She was getting tired already.

She wasn't used to battle, this must strain so quickly.

Naomi was already standing, wobbling uncertainly, there was a death glare, wishing Auria the same fate.

Mamoru rose from the shadow, his full figure, he stood in front of the two, glaring at the rest.

Sand pebbles slipped through the cracks of the door, Osamu's form filled the room, looking at the rest.

But he had a friend.

Delun, smoking as usual, he exhaled.

"Well well…what do we have here?" He asked.

"You were supposed to kill him Osamu, can you really not do the simplest of things?" Samata stomped her foot.

He snapped his finger, the metal from her gun threw itself against her chest, a hole in her heart, she slipped to the floor.

"Yes I can."

Lijuan was after him immediately, Zeki backing her up, Zheng caught his brothers hand, looked at each other, than nodded, and began attacking her as well.

She gasped, overwhelmed with firepower, she was put to the defensive.

Hotaka smirked.  
Delun matched Kaimu, the two prodigies attempting battle, he'd never seen Delun fight.

For an airbending her remained still a lot, very basic attacks yet the force behind them was enough to make Hotaka tremble a bit.

"What are you doing?" Lijuan asked, creating eight images of herself to confuse Osamu, he merely transformed himself to the sand, her attacks having no effects as he could always rematerialize himself.

"Enough is enough. Our vision was childish and for a fool." He said.

"We are near victory and you want to give up now?" Lijuan ran at Osamu with his blade.  
"Look at what this has done to our poor lad. Look at all of them. Do you think this is real justice? We wanted to help the world not destroy it!" Osamu lost his temper with them, yelling at them, "You cannot possibly believe this will bring peace!" He deflected Kaimu's attack and pushed him back to Delun who attempted to blast him into the wall but failed.

"The spirits can't be trusted to handle the difficulties of the world. We as humans must take action!" Naomi yelled.

"We never even had a chance to think this through!" Zheng yelled, "We were told from the start that this was right! We're not dumb brainwashed idiots!" He threw a fireball at him, a blast that was blocked.

"Says the Dai Lee Agent!" Zeki chuckled, "We want out!" He did back him up, changing to help focus on Kaimu.

Hotaka now understood why Shin'ichi bothered to befriend some of them, talk to them.

He planned for their betrayal.

Naomi stood up, awake again, Zheng refocused on her, the two firebenders lighting up the room.

Auria looked at her gun, about to fire her when Hotaka lowered her aim, shaking his head.

"They've got this." Then he looked how prepared she was to actually do this, how much more…eager she was. "Man. You're a lot more vicious than I remember. Maybe we are related."

She smiled, "I just follow my big brother's footsteps."

_"Bad role model_." Mamoru warned, then he faced Shin'ichi, _"There's one man left."_  
"I call dibs!" Hotaka raised his hand, "Tell me where he is and I'll-"  
_"We cannot kill him without hurting Shin'ichi. For now, let them destroy themselves, we must get Shin'ichi."_  
"Pft, fine-" Hotaka had to duck to avoid a fire blast, all of them crowding next to Shin'ichi, there was a pause.

"Um…there's a small problem…" Hotaka whispered.

_"Get outside this room, out of this place. Hide somewhere. Then I want you to focus on your bond, have Auria look out. We're going to take back Shin'ichi from them."_

Hotaka didn't need to be told twice, grabbing Auria's hand he had to have pull her along, his sprints too fast for her to keep up.

Mamoru looked at them. All of them, the people who destroyed their lives.

The ones who created them then tore them away.  
Not even half had seen the light, the others still convinced their meaning true.

How sad.

They would become shadows.

All of them.  
And one day he'd rule them.

He would be the leader.

They would obey him.

But for now, he would do his duty.

He would protect his brother.

Fading into Shin'ichi, he searched his soul, finding the bit that remained.

Sinking until he could look, until he was there, in the room of white, with Shin'ichi, and Takeshi.


	132. Demons Oath

**Demons Declaration of Death**

* * *

White and bright, Mamoru would normally burn for being in such light. The darkness was his friend, not this spring of life.

But this was a projection, a room to show the soul, there wasn't darkness, only where he himself entered did his energy have enough effect to throw a black mist around his corner.

Only guardians would be able to enter. Or anyone who had even the smallest of trace of a soul in Shin'ichi. That meant all of the masters and prodigies, and a previous avatar guardian.

Takeshi was the devil of the satanic people, the one pulling the strings, it was only fit he be the one with him now. Mamoru held his inhuman hands in fists, he was free. He wasn't bound to this man anymore. But the person he cared about most was tightened to chains.  
Shin'ichi stood up, look at him.

His eyes weren't his

"What's that?" He asked Takeshi, still sitting on the pure chair.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes.

Shin'ichi was as the masters modeled him.

Neatly groomed back hair, gold eyes with slightly rimmed glasses, a white button up shirt and black slacks.

But he didn't wear his watch.

Because there were no marks on his arms.

_"I'm your brother."_ Mamoru moved closer but Shin'ichi stepped back.

Scared, or concerned, unsure of how to react perhaps.

Mamoru had to remind himself that he didn't look like a human anymore; he had the form of something that would make any sane person run.

"He lies. He is a demon. A darkness sent by the spirits to ruin your soul." Takeshi rose as well, a calm voice.

"So it would appear." Shin'ichi looked at him lazily, "Leave, spirit."  
Mamoru couldn't have felt more offended.

_"I am a shadow, not a spirit. An outcast, an enemy of the spirit world. I am your guardian as well as your brother."_ He made very clear.

"I'm not a fool, spirit. Nor will I accept your presence, now be gone before I harm you." He warned.

Mamoru wasn't happy.

"You heard him, damned soul, be gone." Takeshi couldn't hide his smile.

_"I head no orders from you."_ Mamoru spat to him, his aura darkening at the thought.

An energy wall rammed against him, pressing him back and attempting to crush him, he phased through it.

_"I have no soul for you to bend." _"I He elaborated.

"This is my own soul, this is my realm. How are you capable of being here if you are not one of my masters or a spirit sent by the avatars?" Shin'ichi stepped forward.

_"Because I am your guardian."_  
"I have no guardian." He shook his head, "I refused to make such a ridiculous and meaning less bond. I don't need protection."  
_"Aaron."_ Mamoru dared to use the name he'd been forbidden from ever speaking, _"Listen to me. You have been brainwashed. Your soul has been reset and rewritten to believing what they want, so you'll follow their orders." _He spoke slower, hoping something would click.

"Aaron? What are you talking about?" Shin'ichi was genuinely confused.

And concerned.

"What do you read off him Shin'ichi?" Takeshi put a hand on his shoulder, influencing him.  
Shin'ichi crunched his eyebrows.

"Disgusting." He declared, "He is a lowlife, a body without meaning, a damned being."  
Mamoru wouldn't object. That was an exact definition after all.

But how was he to prove that this wasn't a bad thing?

_"You accepted my power. You accepted me into your soul. I am a part of you."_ His eyes were growing darker and darker.

One cannot reject a shadow after accepting. It was a one-time thing.

"My soul belongs to the masters. I do not have any connection with you."  
"Shin'ichi, shut. Up. Or I'll beat the crap outta you." Hotaka appeared next, only he wasn't in the Mamoru body.

It was a soul connection, meaning the souls were shown.

He was as he was, as he died the first time.

Shin'ichi looked at him in the same confusion.

"Are you my brother too?" He rolled his eyes.  
"No. I'm your best friend." Hotaka extended his arms, pointing to his wrist, "I'm the one who swore my life to protect our goal."  
"I'm afraid the possessed skeleton over there has already attempted to play the guardian card." Shin'ichi frowned.

"We both are. You killed me. Then your brother took over the role, then you killed him and I came back." Hotaka defended.

Shin'ichi was now more unconvinced than before.

"I am sure whatever business you have here can be discussed with me in the physical realm rather than my subconscious spirit."  
"No! Because you're damn physical self will be more convinced to this lie than your mental self." Hotaka stomped his foot.  
"Clearly delusional." Takeshi snorted.  
"Clearly. if we ever run by them in the physical world I'll be sure to have them treated." He paused, "Then studied. It's rare that a person is able to break into the soul of another, let alone two."

"I'll be sure to bring up the paperwork." Takeshi smiled.

Hotaka curled his fist.

And then grabbed Shin'ichi by the shirt.

"Look here puppet. We've been best friends since the first time we escaped death together. And we're going to kill each other. You killed me already but that was the practice and we'll make it more official with the next round."

Shin'ichi shoved him back.  
"You're mistaken. I've never met you before in my life."  
"Not in the life they're telling you!" Hotaka held a hand out to point to Takeshi, "That man is the enemy. He's ruined your life!"

"He saved me from an orphanage when I was three." Shin'ichi folded his arms, "He took me in and molded me-"  
"Into the dancing hog-monkey you are right now? No! You're a brat so turn back into one!"

Mamoru waved his hand, the shadows beneath them swirled, and then became a screen, a memory pool.

Shin'ichi cocked his head then leaned closer.

_"You found me in an alleyway."_ He explained, it was shown, the moment they met, when Shin'ichi carried him on his back all the way back to the tree tops, when Hotaka tried to kill Mamoru and Shin'ichi stepped in front of him stopped him and they sparred and fought until they were restrained, when Shin'ichi pulled Mamoru aside to tell him to stay away from Hotaka, _"You became my brother after our safe house was burned, in a search for the two siblings," _Him and Hotaka fighting, the two breaking off, the two on the hill talking_, "We had got into a lot of trouble, but we did what we had to survive."_ Stealing, hiding out, Practicing, training, everything, he had Shin'ichi's interest. It faded to the day that they were arrested, handcuffed led away to the jail, all locked up together_, "But everything was ruined when Takeshi took us in. He destroyed us."_ He whispered. He ended the sequence where Shin'ichi attempted to kill himself. _"We are the failed versions of you. We worked so well because we had the common hatred at the ones who left us to fend for ourselves."_

Shin'ichi's eyebrows were crunched.

Shaking his head.

"What sort of sorcery is this?" He asked, looking to Mamoru, then continued without allowing an answer, "That's not me. That couldn't have been. I never lived on the streets, I-"  
"Have the marks on your arm" Hotaka pointed to his wrist to show the green mark, aware Shin'ichi had very distinctive ones on his.

Takeshi was frowning now.

Shin'ichi, then lifted his sleeve.

The deep gashes from his adolescent years were there, slightly risen and pinkish in comparison to his other skin, along with a purple wring signifying Hotaka's truth

"W-wait…what..." He looked at Takeshi, expecting an explanation, his father stepped forward and placed a hand on Shin'ichi.

"They are lying. It's a trap to take your soul." Takeshi whispered.  
Shin'ichi's eyes glowed in suggestion, glazing over before looking back to them.

He then grabbed Hotaka as well and picked him up.

"I am no fool. Your pathetic magic tricks will not blind me into disobeying-"  
"Your master?" Hotaka kicked him, "How can you call the man who killed us your master? The man that's taking away the only thing we ever fought for!"

"Shut up! You're lying!" Shin'ichi closed his eyes, letting him go.

"They mean to disrupt your plan. To destroy you before you can reach your goal." Takeshi pushed into his head, "Alls that matters is our goal, right, Shin'ichi?"

Shin'ichi nodded.

"I can't be stopped by the likes of you."

Hotaka let in a breath and then one out.

"A goal huh?" He whispered.

Mamoru looked at him, then was in for a surprise.

Hotaka bowed, on one knee, one hand behind his back the other in front as a knight's salute, even Takeshi didn't know how to react.

A promise.

"I swear on my life that I shall do all within my power to make our dream a reality. To purify the world of those who call themselves justice, but only mean destruction." His eyes were set on Shin'ichi's, the purple a sword that could pierce beyond the face, to break into the depths of his soul, to the part of his soul that he himself held thanks to the bond.

Talking to him as a guardian.  
He released a bit of his energy, hoping to pull him inward with it, a flicker went on in Shin'ichi's mind, a recognition.

"I give my life to you so long as you give your life to the cause. I will live with the sole purpose of doing what is needed to bring security not just to myself, but all those who breathe the air of those infested spirits."

"What is this?" Takeshi asked, "What on earth are you babbling of?"

Mamoru lowered his head.

They always said he couldn't understand stuff because he didn't know what they had to do.

Now, he knew.

"One born in the light but darkened by force of others shall shed the path of where we'll follow." Hotaka looked to him, and Shin'ichi's lips could speak before he got to the next portion.

"The other born with darkness but seeks the light will lead forth the path, keep the seeker on sight until the time comes that we have reached the end of the path, then they must turn to each other with the blades." He knew these words.

This promise.

"We will rid the world of the fakes, the spirits, and the demons. I swear to establish the goal, and to secure the goal." Both of them were in synch now, "To secure the goal, I swear to do all in my power to kill you. I swear I will end your life as you will end mine. For only a demon can kill a demon." Hotaka had a smirk on his face when he finished, standing up.

Yes, there was no deeper vow than that.

Shin'ichi pressed his hand to his head in disbelief.

"I…you before…we swore…," he closed his eyes, trying to bring it forward, "that the one remaining longest would take care of the others…that you could take the Fire Lord's life…if you save…you save Ashton…save him so only I could kill him…because.." It was there that he truly understood.

"That we would end the existence of all spirits, primarily the avatars." Hotaka straightened himself, "That we would kill them. The mistakes." He glanced at Mamoru, "Then we would fight to the death, with no victor. So that all injustice is frozen into the past. Yes. That was our promise."

Shin'ichi looked at his wrist, the purples marks.

"Why do I remember that…"  
Mamoru stepped forward and pressed his finger to Shin'ichi's forward, Takeshi moved to stop him but Hotaka tackled him to the floor, a struggle to see who could keep the advantage.

Takeshi was strong, but Hotaka was skilled, capable of stalling him for a bit of time.

"The darkness cannot be covered with lies. You must accept the truth of the world, the worst of yourself and others." He whispered, sending a wave to him, "We had a deal."  
Shin'ichi tried to move away immediately but it was too late, the images flooded him.

Death.

The death at his hand, the pain he'd caused, the laughter they heard before it was burned with a man.

The man who brought them into existence…

Shin'ichi fell to the floor, screaming from the images, the pain, having to relieve them, relieve the tearing of his heart, the destruction of himself, the rebuilding.

Takeshi was furious.  
"He is mine! We created him! We created all you damn mistakes. You have no right-" Takeshi yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Both Mamoru and Hotaka were in synch this time, each throwing a punch to knock him to the ground. He attempted to get to his knees to stand but Hotaka kicked his head.

Takeshi blocked that, grabbing the foot and throwing Hotaka against the wall, mamoru heard his head bang against the side.

Standing, Mamoru ordered the shadows to attack him, but found no reaction.

He was the only shadow here.

"Hotaka!" Shin'ichi reached out for him.

Hotaka, standing in a drunk motion, dove, a roll, he was next to Shin'ichi, grabbing his hand, their guardian marks met. A gold vine wrapping between the two, both eyes glowing, there was a bolt of energy, a burst of light that ensnared Takeshi, the extent of illumination pained Mamoru, wrapping himself in his own cloth of blackness. Takeshi's image was it filled until it shimmered in mix of purple and green, shattering the image and then falling as ash.

Shin'ichi panted, the room swirling in his confusion, Hotaka panted his head to calm him down.

Mamoru peeked out of his safety corner, emerging again as Hotaka took a moment to spit where Takeshi last stood.

"You remember us now?" Mamoru went to his side, feeling his head for a fever.

Warm, but nothing excessive.

"It's…I can't…" Shin'ichi squeezed his eyes, "It's coming back…I know…I know that that didn't kill him. They're all still…they're all still here. But we have enough time. We have to go and…" He was clueless…knowing something was important.

"Save Ashton?" Mamoru offered.  
"No. That's not right…" Shin'ichi rubbed his temples.

"Kill him?" Hotaka asked.  
"Yeah more around those lines… Right. That's the objective."

* * *

Emi's knee's were buckling repeatedly, she couldn't stop the slight twitch in her eye either, feeling like a mess as her fingers would have an occasional spaz from shock.

It was too real.

The memories, one's she'd hidden down. Even the one's she had known the whole time.

She had been anorexic. She didn't admit it to anyone here, the idea being something that she figured she could leave behind. It became a problem. Days without eating, only bits and pieces here. Her parents didn't notice until her mental state became obsessed with it, every little item of food she consumed had to be near nothing of fat or calories, to make sure she wouldn't gain any extra weight. A psychologist to help her talk out what gave her this impression that being a stick meant happiness, she never did understand her motives. It was one she picked up, a belief that came with the pressure of society. One point she passed out and had to be hospitalized. Major help, forcing her to eat food. That was the worst. When she had to eat, then obsess with what it did to her.

How blind…how weak she was. That she remembered…but then she had gotten better she thought. She thought the depression left her after, that she was continuing on, feeling better…

Apparently not.  
And it drove everyone crazy…it drove her to do…

A shake of the head, she couldn't get that feeling out of her mind.  
She crossed her arms, capable of feeling her ribcage, that wasn't necessarily unhealthy, but there was the point when it was protruding, skin and bones literally.

Now she was still too thin, a result of that, she didn't eat much anyways.

But she was never scared to eat something now. But the knowledge that this led to her death, that

A shift of her head, the other two didn't talk. Iwao had something else on his mind, probably thinking of his own issue, he was incapable of leaving his neck alone.  
Fidgeting, hands rubbing it, adjusting the hood of his jacket to cover it, she had a few guesses it had to do with what he remembered.

Kenji was focused on running forward, getting to help as quickly as he could.

Something about what he saw changed his view.

She couldn't tell if it was for the good or the bad.

"Just up here." Kenji instructed.

It wasn't hard to find them. They came from the ground, and saw a dozen spirits frozen in ice or encased in earth, some were stuck to the ground by arrows, twitching irregularly, a trail leading off to the west, apparently the battle was mobile.

He was right; having been at least thirty steps ahead of the other two, Emi could have kept up if she wished.

But she didn't.

Even if it meant being caught up with the rest of her group, she knew there was nothing waiting for her that she truly wanted to see.

She flashed behind her, checking, Iwao was panting behind her, but that was all.

Eita…she could still come as well…she could couldn't she?  
Practically throwing Kenji in the ocean, he had been the last to recall his past. She then proceeded to push Emi in the water before she could even offer a goodbye hug.

Saying goodbye wasn't something Eita was good at.

She just said she'd see them soon, that she'd be right behind them.

Emi wondered if she was going to follow.

She had to. What was left in that strip of land?

But then, it wasn't much of a secret as to whether or not she'd make it a layer deeper.  
Lowering her head, she picked up her pace to match Kenji.

* * *

"-the most absurd thing I've ever seen you do and there is absolutely no way around this! Take him back! We will not stand to have him here!" Takeshi lectured Shin'ichi.

Hands folded with a dull expression, he wasn't even paying attention; mind off in a different place as Hotaka adjusted his outfit. In the spirit world, you were seen how your spirit was, therefore he was once again in his actual appearance, as well in his old outfit. The High School uniform he'd stolen and tailored to his preference.

Shin'ichi had his eyes returned to the demon black, hair jet ink with a lightened color, he kept his glasses for visual assistance but was largely unchanged otherwise.

Auria waited behind, stretching her arms, her hair was rebraided, her purple ribbon acting as a highlighter to her hair, an even better compliment to her eyes.

Mamoru was beside Shin'ichi, taking the insults from Takeshi without reaction.

"Since when have I ever cared about any of your laws?" Shin'ichi asked him lazily, pushing his hair back.

"It's bad enough you…you made such a horrendous deal with this creature but to bring him here to this extent!"

_"Shin'ichi's body is under lockdown by the masters. The only way to have transported his spirit here was to use my own portion of his soul_." Mamoru stated.

"Look…M..Mamoru," Yasuo was having problems addressing him as a person, "It was alright, when you were tailing him, when you two were children, even when you were merely guarding him. But this is different. You have damned his soul! The soul of an avatar! Do you have any idea what sort of-"

"That was my decision and mine alone." Shin'ichi scowled, "Do not be lecturing him." He stepped in front protectively, "He saved my life."

"I cannot-"

"You are the one's who damned us. The reason why I chose his soul of exile over this…swampland." Shin'ichi said, "He has to help me get to the finish. I won't do it without him." Shin'ichi was firm, sticking to his side, he glared him down until Yasuo felt the determination.

He wasn't going to budge.

"Do you know his past?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It's all that matters."

"Hotaka sentenced the air nation to death in his past. Auria stole more than any other person on record and nearly started a war as leader of the Fire Nation. I have the soul of the man who killed you. What difference do past lives make?" Shin'ichi asked.

_"Because I did start a war. I attempted to kill nearly every being who wasn't according to my definition of perfection. I raped women, stole land for my own benefit, rejected the spirits and their powers in my own attempt to-"_ Mamoru admitted, the memories of his actions being the root of his anger, his own disgust at himself. At the time of his second death he understood it all, but telling it made the others look at him with a different perspective.

It wasn't like them. This wasn't their soul being tainted with evilness. It was his own choices.

"I don't care." Shin'ichi cut him off.

Despite his demon form having near no ability to express himself with any emotions, Mamoru certainly looked taken aback, the dark cloud at his feet seeming to lighten.

Shin'ichi put his hands on his shoulders, "No matter what you did in your old life, you are still my brother, you saved me more times than you can imagine, and you're damned soul has redeemed itself." He emphasized.

Mamoru was stiff, looking at him, waiting for the joke, but Shin'ichi didn't shake at all, no quiver or sign of regret. It was straight through truth.

_"You're a fool."_ Mamoru lowered his head, shaking it.

"A fool indeed." Yasuo said, "A damned soul cannot be saved. They have been sentenced to an eternity of suffering. And an eternity he shall spend. However…"

Yasuo snapped his fingers, and Shin'ichi felt the energy burst, leaping back, Mamoru's smoke swarmed him, much to the shadows surprise, disobeying his command. It flooded him blind in a tunnel, and then vanished, leaving Mamoru in a human form.

Hair long, bits in his face, not just on the solo side but many strands, the back portion on his lower neck, closer to his shoulders unevenly; it could be tied back for a small ponytail if he were to ever feel the need.

Skin a snow color with radiating black eyes that seemed to fog the area, he was a bit thinner than what they remembered, the cheekbones quite defined. In his traditional kimono, all of it black, even the socks and sandal, Hotaka and Auria backed up.

"What..." Mamoru felt his vocal chords work, holding out his hands he could see them, human hands, with his finger bones protruding from the skin slightly.

"Your energy is masked with mine, but you'll have to remain in this form. It'll only hold for a few hours. And it will not fool those in the deepest level of our world. There your true colors will show."

Mamoru was stunned, just nodding as he was still testing out his new body. Only temporary, but a body, a real one…a different feeling than before. He was never born in his body. Or he was, but many decades ago, hundreds of years. That felt like a body. He didn't realize until he was dead how unnatural it felt to be in possession in the second body. A clothing too large, unfit for him.

This one felt a bit more adjusted, but felt worn, used through, a prosthetic fake, only imitating. But he'd never complain.

Auria hugged him, smiling as he wasn't sure how to hug back, awkwardly waiting until a minute passed. Then gently patting her back, his first being of a person being his old best friend, her soft feminine features more distinct that he would have believed, bits of him became very well of this. Hotaka smacked the back of his head, "Hands off my sister." he pulled her away as he was still in shock of the experience, shock of this addition.

Shin'ichi turned to Yasuo.

A thank you was in order, but he was too proud to offer it.

Yasuo saved it for him.

"This will be the last time we meet." He announced.

Shin'ichi nodded.

"I cannot say it's been a pleasure." A glare that burned through the elder avatar.

Yasuo sighed.

There was never a way for him to give the spirits any credit.

Auria stepped forward, holding Mamoru by the hand to pull him forward as well; he blushed from head to toe and followed. Her free hand she put on Shin'ichi's shoulder, a quick glance to his side and he smiled.

"You would have been an excellent avatar were these events not unfold as they have."

"Yet I wouldn't be me if this hadn't occurred." Shin'ichi gave him a smirk, Hotaka folding his arms, a few feet from Shin'ichi, "Besides, I think we make quite an exceptional challenge to your original overwhelming force of the avatars. Someone to give you a bit of a reality check."

"That you are. It will take all of us avatars combined to give Ashton the strength he will need." Yasuo commended.

He then stepped in front of Auria, who looked at him curiously.

Mamoru backed up, Yasuo lifted his hand, pressing a thumb to Auria's forehead, her eyes closed as Yasuo's eyes glowed, Shin'ichi felt the energy pass from him to her, a pause and then he backed up.

Auria looked woozy when she opened her eyes, everyone focused on her, she paused. Then opened her hand.

A flame lit, and distinguished upon her command.

Shin'ichi grabbed the clothing of his pants, looking at the reflection of strength in her eyes.

"You're an energybender?" He hadn't known this, the ability so rare only a handful had managed. None of his books ever offered any insight on this, nor had he ever shown any abilities. Not even Takeshi mentioned a word…in all those lessons…only Korra had managed such strength after Avatar Aang.

Takeshi was a washed out avatar…wasn't he?

"Perhaps not as exceptional as you but there are a few tricks Avatar Aang assisted in showing me." Yasuo nudged his eyebrows.

No…he didn't bother to hear the lessons of his past lives. It only made sense that there were secrets even he was to have missed by his decisions to push them out.

"Yeah. The saint of Aang…" Shin'ichi fixed his glasses, having to take them off and clean the lenses, he looked back to Yasuo and realized he missed his chance to clear whatever else needed to be said.

Yasuo was gone; a wind ruffled their clothing as a goodbye.

Shin'ichi fixed his collar, looking at his team.

"T…Thanks…"He muttered under his breath.

That was all he would ever get out of him.

And even this burned his tongue. Too much…too much pain. It couldn't be replaced with these last minute offerings.

"Alright, where's our first stop?" Hotaka asked, walking ahead, pretending not to hear that.  
Shin'ichi cleared his throat.

"Gotta say goodbye to my team right?" He pointed out.

"Team?" Auria looked at him.

"A ban of idiots." Mamoru yawned, walking forward along with Hotaka.

"I'm sorry who was got it that was in jail because of a bar fight?" Shin'ichi was right behind them.

"Bar fight?" Auria's eyes grew in shock, "Aren't you only-"

"I was on a date with his ex. It's not like there was going to be anything good to come from it." Mamoru looked at them lazily.

"A…date?" Perhaps it had been a bit, but she still could not believe that Mamoru would be the kind to…do a dating thing.  
"There's a lot of catching up you need to do…" Shin'ichi rubbed the back of his head.

Auria tilted hers in confusion then shrugged and nodded, "Then I trust you to catch me up later." A smile, Shin'ichi felt his cheeks grow warm.  
She giggled when she saw this, a bit of red flushing over her face as well.

"I'm going to turn around in three seconds. And I'm going to expect to very determined fighters at least five feet apart." He called out, counting in his head; Shin'ichi rolled his eyes and took a faster pace, moving ahead of them.

Time for him to take the lead.

* * *

"What are they doing…" Yuu dropped his shoulders, feeling his energy wearing out already.

The minions were piling onto each other, a vacuum sucking them between the spaces of the larger ones.

"Get behind me!" Huyu demanded.

Izumi was quick in obey. He was no Iwao, but she didn't hesitate when she grabbed the back of his torso clothing and hid behind him, his muscular build making it significantly easier than with Iwao.

Yuu came to her side and she changed men, he put an arm around her and she shrank in his chest, Huyu held out his seal fully prepared, Nao stepped next to him as Aeka backed up with Yuu and Izumi, but had her seal wrapped around her arm with the blade in her hand, she held it out, to prepare for an outlasting attack her eyes could have missed.

"They're combining." Aeka warned,

Nao brought a bolt ready, Huyu's sword glowing, the creatures meshed together, the energy radiated made Huyu's nose cringe.

"They're disgusting." He hissed.

"Ideas?" Nao asked him.

He paused.

…

"Aeka?" They both turned to the oracle.

She blinked, watching the spirits assembling, then a glance at them.

"If we just turn and run, Nao-san will die, then Izumi-san, then-."  
"Fighting it is. Right. How does that turn out for us?"  
"It depends how we fight." Aeka shrugged.  
She then moved to attention, a shadow casting over all of them.

Izumi bit her lip, and then moved out of Yuu's protection, attempting to put distance between herself and the rest of the group; she didn't want to be a distraction for them.  
Her job was to tend to the injuries.

She was supposed to be on the sidelines until someone needed a rest, and then she would be the savior. Right now it didn't appear that was needed, so she just needed to be out of the way.  
"Are we going to have to trap this one too?" Yuu's eyes were large, touching his tied up hair.

"Yeah…Ima go with no that one." Huyu's muscles tensed.

Aeka adjusted her cape tie, making sure it was secure; she jumped forward with the other two masters, Nao analyzing the figure.

Four arms with three legs and a tail, it's head was a slightly risen lump on its grey shoulders, no eyes or facial expression, there was an opening where a mouth could've been, but the high pitch screech seemed to be from all directions, all covering their ears from deafness.

"Move!" Aeka dashed out of the way, jumping backwards for a handspring then a backwards flip, one of the arms was brought down where the other four were standing, all scattering as ants, Huyu used his masters energy to project his footing, not even thinking as he held out his arm, grabbing Nao by the waist and carrying her out of the way as well, she gasped but wouldn't struggle, as the mass hit the ground it sent out a vibration that sent the two unprepared and onto their butts.

Izumi felt the wind of the force bring up her hair, Yuu barely escaped by an inch.

"Attacking now would be good!" Aeka called out, slashing her whip from her limb then to hit the floor, it brought a boulder, tangled around it, and was hurled forward before release, bashing into the main being, it sunk in as sand, absorbed into its flesh she launched herself upward with a rock column as one of the arms swiped the floor.

"Duck!" Nao returned Huyu's favor, tackling him to the floor so that the sweeping arm wouldn't hit him, it skimmed over the two and then left, he thanked her.

Yuu spread his legs shoulder length apart, sucking in a breath as he moved his arms in a circle, a fire lit in his hands and expanded.

He ran towards the creature, pushing off with his right foot, he swirled his left leg over with a ring of fire, a wheel being formed as he mixed in the energy from his hands, he landed with a shoulder roll and bashed his hands forward, the wheel launching off to ignite, there was an eruption as it hit the target, flames causing a bit of reaction but there wasn't enough juice behind it.

"Nao-" Yuu called out but she waved him off.

"I saw." She lowered her bow, "Fire's got the best shot here." Dispersing the seal to smoke, she cracked her knuckles.

Traditional firebending was boring. And not something she had taken much time considering since she was capable of producing lightning at will.

"Aeka give me a boost!" Nao ran towards the monster.

Aeka stopped her foot, a rock launcher pushing Nao upward, she used flames to burst her upward, the monster was bashing the grounded people like crazy, the three dancing as though monkeys, unable to pause without risking being hit. She projected herself above the head, bringing her arms upward, a sheet of flame lit. She released her boosters on her feet and dropped, bringing the flame downward it burned its center, there was a distinctive mark left by the blue flames, another scream, there was char in its skin.

A swing of its tail, it hit her from the hips down, a whiplash effect, she couldn't even breathe, her legs were thrown over her body and she was rotating wildly. Huyu dashed to catch her but found that someone else was ahead of him.

Kenji was a blink, he felt the energy, saw the orange sweater hop, skip, jump and then he had his arms wrapped around her waist, carrying awkwardly with her still being a few inches taller. Flipping and landing lightly, she couldn't' stand yet, still in shock, her back was crying in pain. She did manage to let out her breath.

"Are you alright?" He asked, cradling her head.

Nao paused for a moment, Glancing at this one.

Thirteen year old-no fourteen now.

Fourteen year old Kenji, the kid of the group.

But from this light she would have forgotten, she had never noticed how much he'd grown.

A shake of her head to get any thoughts out of her head, she nodded. He helped her stand, her spine cringed, coming so close to snapping it, it was still alright.

She touched the side that was hit, the force of it still vibrating her bones, even the smallest dash of weight against her skin made it ring.

A bruise was going to be larger than a yardstick she guessed.

She couldn't afford to be so reckless.

"Kenji-kun!" Aeka came to his side, offering a hug, which he accepted with much more willingness than he had done so at the previous time, picking her up a bit and twirling a few degrees, they had to pause.

A forewarning step, he swept her princess style. He jumped out of the way of a smashing arms, dashing between the legs before she could be stepped on, he placed her down next to Huyu.

Emi and Iwao were visible a few feet behind them, their faces lost completely color.

"How?" Emi ducked under a swipe at Yuu, who was still attempting to give his best blast.

It just was only capable of reaching its leg, and while there was building up damage, it wouldn't be enough for another twenty hits.

Nao shot an arrow to its right hand, the spark sent cracks through the upper portion, but it conducted and spread throughout the rest of the grey body, sinking to a lower level of a clay material.

Huyu released a wave of energy with a thrust of his sword; it cut off its tail, yet another regenerated as quickly as the old one hit the floor.

"Fire or direct energy! Only two weakness." Aeka called out, diving under earth to avoid being grabbed.

She popped up next to Izumi, who was hiding with Iwao in a bit of a distance.

…

"Hey I can't bend fire!" He defended his coward actions.

Aeka rolled her eyes then ran back to the others.

Kenji hopped on arm to the other then dived between the three legs, Emi always on her toes, this wasn't easy.

"Nao! You're the only one who can make a blast big enough!" Huyu hollered.  
"Sure! Ask him to leave me alone for a few seconds and I'd be glad to!" Nao barked back, sliding on her foot, it hurt but she had to jump again.

"Can't you're seal-"  
"My energy is lightning compatible! Meaning my release form and seal deal with making lightning easier to form!" Nao snapped her fingers and a fire ball formed, hitting the enemy in the center, it left a mark, caused a howl, but nothing of significant accomplishments.

"I can't get enough energy built up like this!" Nao cursed herself.

Why was it so picky about having to be weak with Fire? Lightning was stronger anyways.  
Huyu ran a bit farther out, looking over the situation.

"Move it or Die!" He just felt his clothing ruffle and heard the voice, the person moving faster than he could see.

Hotaka was in front of the mass, whistling high pitched to get its attention, all three arms attempted to smash him but in a blink he was on the other side, laughing.  
"Try getting me, fatso." He held out a silver tube, clicking it to turned it into a staff.

"Only fire-" Nao began but Hotaka shushed her.

"I spent four years here bitch. I know everybody and his grandpa's weakness." He twirled the staff around his back.

Again it attempt to beat him inside and out to the ground him but its arms froze halfway through.

Mamoru lifted from Hotaka's shadow, human form, everyone's eyes were glued now.

He had his hands clasped together, dark strings reveled to be wrapped around the creature's arms, "Clear. Twenty-seconds." He ordered.

"Pardon me, but you are Nao correct?" Auria had came up behind her without her notice. Nao noded in uncertainty to this stranger.

But when she saw the glistening purple eyes she didn't have a question.  
"Oy Nao, you got one trip. Auria, two."  
"Right." Auria nodded, running on the opposite side of the spirit than Hotaka.

"Uh…wait…" Nao was closest to Hotaka of the two, paused, and then understood.

"Time. Go." Mamoru ordered.

Nao sprinted towards Hotaka, who locked his fingers and allowed her a launch pad, pushing her upward with his muscles as well as his airbending, over the monsters head, Auria pushed off with her earthbending.

The two girls were flying over, synching as they released a mass of flames, a mix of red and blue, blinding and well burning through the victim. The shriek made the views on land jerk to cover their ears, the thrashing about to harm them was growing more and more unstable, Mamoru forming a small sweat bead while strengthening the ties.

Nao gasped as she slipped lower to floor, flipping over to have her legs beneath, preparing to create a jet, she felt a shadow wrap around her foot, pulling to the ground faster.

She glanced at Mamoru, who met her eyes, then nodded.

Sucking in a breath of faith, she didn't propel herself, allowing the force of gravity, she slipped to the ground, believing it'd bash through her head, there was a blanket of darkness that instead covered her.

Mamoru drew her into the shadow world for a moment. But it saved her from the crash.

Auria's fall was less of faith and more on knowledge.

Knowledge that her brother would have dashed to her side, would jump so he was rising as she was falling. Holding out her hand, he grasped it, spinning midair to redirect her throw her back over him, he airbended both of them round over the head a second time.  
She created a swirl of inferno as he manipulated a tornado to surround the spirit, enmeshing him completely, Huyu cringed from the heat, capable of feeling it even from this distance.

Auria dropped again, this time on Mamoru's side; she didn't hesitate for a moment.  
She folded her arms and kept herself straight, falling back head first as a dive, Mamoru waited until she was about five feet from the floor, opening his portal to the shadow world, she was swallowed.

Hotaka added personality to his, dropping in a cannonball to the gateway, once they were both in he faded to the secret world as well, leaving the disoriented target wobbling without a way to stabilize itself.

"Clear out!" Aeka screamed at the top of her lungs for those who hadn't caught onto to the necessity of being out of firing range.

They jumped out of the way, giving a clear path for the closer.  
Shin'ichi stepped forward, pushing both his arms forward with one hand over the other, a green ghost of his figure formed then moved forward, a circle in his palm, there was a beam of light that shot towards the enemy, it left the others deprived of sight for a moment.

But when they could see again, there was nothing standing in their way.

Completely disintegrated.

Shin'ichi looked sick, swaying with an empty stare. The black grass reformed, the four reentering the scene, Hotaka was at Shin'ichi's side in an instant, helping him stable himself.

"Idiot." He slapped the back of his head once he was safe, "You think you got energy to just show off like that?"

"Shut up." Shin'ichi pushed him away.

Mamoru checked his heart rate and readings, Auria held his hand for support.

"Man his fan club just keeps growing." Huyu shook his head.

Nao, Iwao, Aeka, Yuu and Kenji figured it would only be fit for them to ambush him in a group hug, completely knocking him over and accidently taking down Auria because of the combined hands and Mamoru for being so close.

"I knew you weren't a jerk!" Nao kissed both Shin'ichi's and Mamoru's cheek.  
"Thank god we woulda been dead!" Iwao let out a breath.  
"We got this now!" Kenji shot ups fist in the air.

There was a bit of laughter among them while the two of the three victims smiled at this gesture, Mamoru…

"Get. Off." He glared at them, no emotions even hinting joy.

"Hell no!" Nao jumped onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips.  
He completely went stiff, shaking off the flustered confusion quickly.

"Come on! Aren't you even a little-" Kenji smiled at him.

"Get. Off!" Mamoru repeated, his eyes turning black.

Now they listened, allowing the three to stand.


	133. Their Responsibilities

**Their Responsibilities **

* * *

Huyu offered Mamoru a fist, to which the shadow stared at for quite a bit, blinking. He shrugged, and then bumped it, Huyu smirked and then patted him on the back, believing that this was sufficient

There was respect owed to him, he didn't deny him that. Maybe they weren't close in any form, but he wasn't going to degrade him after the extents he went to perform his duties. Mamoru appreciate the subtle sign.

He wasn't for the touchy introductions as the others were.

"So. Introductions. Auria-san, this is Huyu-senpai, Nao-san, Iwao-san, Emi-san, Izumi-san, Kenji-kun and Yuu-san." Aeka pointed to each as she called their name.  
"It's a pleasure. Aeka has told me much about all of you." Auria offered a bit of a bow.

_'Is that good or bad…_' Emi wasn't sure anymore. Yet the smile…she hoped it was a better side.

"You're…you're Hotaka's sister!" Iwao gaped.

"That is correct." She offered a sweet smile, her bangs slanting a bit as she tilted her head.

"But..." Iwao and Huyu both gave her the same look.

The face structure…curves...eyes…there was definitely the genetics. There wasn't any doubt of the relationship. But…then they compared blood thirsty Hotaka to this…princess…something didn't match up.

Plus. There was the…single fact…staring them in the face.

_'You're hot.'_ They glanced at each other, wondering which one will say something first.

Even with the scar running across her face, she had a distinctiveness to her, a genuine aura…Huyu felt the energy imbalance yet it wasn't horrid as Hotaka, calmer…soothing.

"Let me make this very clear." Hotaka walked in front of the two, reading their minds, "You so much as touch her, and I will kill you." He pointed the staff with a spear edge to one's neck and his own knife to the other, "Understood."

They held up their hands in surrender.

Shin'ichi meanwhile, walked up. He normally didn't care about people's view of girls he was fond of, or what they did or how freely they acted. But Auria was his precious, his one. Glancing at the other two who had that idea, he put a hand on her waist, keeping her close to him.

His message was sent as clearly as Hotaka's.

"And you…" Hotaka hadn't seen Shin'ichi, instead focusing on Aeka. He picked her up by her cape, feet a good foot off the floor as she grabbed her neck area to keep it from choking her.

"I oughta smack you."  
"But last time it hurt and I had a bruise for three days." She covered her face.  
"Aeka." Shin'ichi narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well if I told you then the other masters would have known!" She threw up her hands, "Besides I thought it'd be a nice surprise."  
Shin'ichi looked at Auria, her smile making his heart flutter.

Ok.  
He wouldn't deny that…but of all times…no. No buts…right now.

He kissed her, his fingers gently cupping her face towards his, her lips soft, moist, she had to stand on her toes for a moment, even with him leaning. She was smaller…six inches. He had always had a bit of height compared to her, but never this much.

It just felt miraculous, he liked how small she felt. He's not the largest of beings, but with her he felt stronger. He could protect her…shield her. But why…why did it have to come to now…there was so little time. So little opportunities to keep her safe.

It was perfect until Hotaka rammed his foot into Shin'ichi head, sending him staggering back a good couple of inches.

"What the hell did I just tell them!?" Hotaka screamed. Punching Auria's head as punishment as well.

Much lighter than he would normally do in his younger days. Playful, actually. Yes. He too learned the value of her presence.

Shin'ichi moaned, "I think you gave me a concussion…." His eyes were rolling unevenly, adjusting the bits of hair he could.

"Here let me stop your heart so it'll feel better!" Hotaka brought out his knife and ran at him.

"Oh come on are you still this stiff?" Shin'ichi deflected the attack.

"Let me see. Since you last consulted me on this topic, you killed me. Killed your other brother, and took away her bending. Where my answer was no before it is now HELL NO."  
"Really?" Shin'ichi gave out a sigh, wishing this wasn't something they had to deal with.

"Best friend rule man, you don't date the sister." Huyu backed Hotaka up on this, shoving his handsin his pocket.  
"Exactly!" Hotaka threw a knife at Shin'ichi's feet.

"Um…Hotaka…I do believe I'm eighteen now though, so maybe it is-" Auria began.  
"NO. You were asleep for five years! You are thirteen and too young to be making decisions-"  
"You've been dead for five years." Shin'ichi glared at him, "by that logic you're still fifteen."  
"I am twenty seven and you gotta live with it."

"You're a four hundred and eighty five you hag."  
"I don't believe the puppet has any room to talk."  
"Well if the damn traitorous mutt is then I see no reason not to."

"You don't have a pathetic piece of crap trying to move in on your sister!"

"You only started caring about her when you thought I liked her."  
"Because I'm your best friend and you ought to respect my boundaries!"

"Then you should trust me enough to know I won't hurt her!""

"You freakin took her damn bending!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"No you just thought you had killed her!"

"What the hell was I supposed to do let her be a hostage?"

"Right, compared to how it actually happened."  
"Do you see what I've been dealing with all this time." Mamoru side and put his head on Auria's shoulder, already having a headache from these two.  
Auria patted his head, smiling.

"They certainly haven't changed."  
"Yes they have. Before they would be shooting bullets in each other." Mamoru straightened again.

"Well, at least they know a good time to try to murder each other from a bad time." She offered.

He paused, and then held her shoulders, measuring the top of her head, which barely came to his shoulders.

He blinked.

Weird. He wasn't used to talking down to her yet.  
"There's a good time for that…?" Huyu only caught on to that last comment.

"Things worked slightly different in our group." She smiled again, seeming to hope he'd be distracted by her beauty and not pursue.

He saw the tactic and let it slide.

She had her own style for getting things done.

"So…what's going on here…I mean, dead girl's actually alive…dead shadow's not a shadow…Hotaka looks like Hotaka…Shin'ichi's here…" Nao tilted her head.

"Spirit mumbo jumbo." Mamoru dismissed.

"Overall…yes that covers it." Auria had to agree.

"But you're a shadow." Aeka stepped forward, "You're not allowed here."

"Avatar Yasuo has given me permission to roam so long as I remain with Shin'ichi and limit the use of my abilities." He paused, thinking of his prior attacks. Already he opened a portal to the shadow realm within this world.

He was pretty sure that was against the rules, "Well…I've never been good at listening." He waved off.  
Auria paused, glancing at the other two, and then shaking her head.

"Alright boys, I do believe we have something a bit more important to be worried about." She came between them, pushing them away with a press of her hand to their shoulder, keeping them a wingspan apart.

The two glared at each other.  
"Come on. You two can finish your promise in a few hours." Mamoru folded his arms.

There was a pause, both looking at him.

…  
"Don't talk like you know what the hell we were talkin bout. You aint no outsider but you aren't part of that. You know nothing of it." Hotaka narrowed his eyes.  
"Right. Me. The shadow that was killed by my brother's brother. Who's been working his butt off trying to keep one of you sane and the other to do his job, while making sure everything that other damned spirits don't overtake-"  
"Look we comparing sob stories here? Cause I'm not in the mood to hear em." Hotaka snapped his fingers in a ghetto imitation.  
"I'm saying that when it comes down to it, you two need to grow up and let us help." Mamoru teleported with his shadows, appearing directly in front of Hotaka with his hand crumpling his shirt.

Shin'ichi raised his eyebrows at this demand.  
Hotaka breathed in and out, remaining calm, he picked the hand off his cloth.

Then nodded.

No rebuttal. No beatings. Just an agreement.

Nao wondered if he became sick.

"You're not here." Huyu stated, looking at the avatar.

They glanced at Shin'ichi, then believed Huyu was the ill one.  
"He's only here in spirit. His body's back in the mortal world." Aeka clarified for them.

Shin'ichi looked at the floor, having figured those two would have noticed.  
"Well…that…"  
"Takeshi caught him when he was trying to come back. And apparently the idiot had made a deal that if he was caught he gives up rights." Hotaka smacked his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Nao beat his head as well.

"Wait, when you say…?" Kenji stepped forward.

"They erased his memory. Hotaka and I were able to remove the traces in his spirit, however once he returns to the body the physical effects will destroy our blocks."  
"Erased your memory?" Iwao repeated.

"Yes yes I'm their puppet, I get it. Shut up." Shin'ichi rolled his eyes.  
"So…even after you go back after this-"  
"Look right now let's focus on this." Shin'ichi warned.  
Too testy of a subject.

* * *

Aeka dipped under a series of out lashed arms, double jumping; a rock summoning as she round-house kicked it to a nearest alien, it was crushed to a lifeless being. But only for a few moments. Any second it'd resurface. Kenji dashed, carrying her over him by her jacket and releasing, shielding a dozen from dog piling her, the two were the quickest minus Hotaka and Shin'ichi. Huyu was decent himself, recovering to blast an energy ring to temporarily clear out the path, the airbenders in front, then masters and stragglers.  
Mamoru created a chain, attaching himself to Shin'ichi and Auria to him, they were in the lead, slighting diagnol form, Hotaka at the very front, he was acting as the tip of the arrow, breaking the air resistance and the Hotaka being sure to clear out a majority of the absolutely pathetic ones, the campaign taking on the rest in a storm.

_"Ok, the spirit world has the different divisions; you people know that much right?" Hotaka grabbed a stick, drawing a circle inside a circle inside a circle, "We already made it here, to the second layer. This is where pretty much everyone is. A lot of avatars hang out here, guardians, there's the spirits that turned to animals like foxes and hog monkeys, the big one's like Koh and Wan Shi Tong, and then the…idiots. Those ones like you saw, they're free wandering spirits; they don't have a true form and are lost. They barely made the cut off to make it to this layer, and in the process they lost their conscious min. Because there is so little distinction to them they can blend and stuff like that, which they tend to do when there's a larger threat. Luckily different combinations of spirits have different weaknesses, grey skin fire, blue is direct heavy attacks, reds are weaker to lightning and purple will shatter with cold."_

_"You getting this?" Huyu looked at Auria and Kenji_

_Both of the note takers confirmed._

_"Outter layer is the link to our world." Hotaka continued, "The most inner layer is the closest link to yours."_

_"So we gotta make it to there." Huyu glanced at Shin'ichi, "Can you port us-"_

_"Not that simple." Hotaka slapped his head for jumping ahead._

_"The minor spirits are moving towards this center, they'll be the easiest to defeat. Larger spirits will be getting involved, they'll be faster and have actual thoughts. We won't hit those until we're closer to here, the inner circle." Shin'ichi explained, "Ashton is here already." He made an x, comparing the distance from them to him._

_On the dirt drawn map it was small, a couple of inches._

_Huyu had a feeling it was a far larger gap._

_"As of right now, he must get to the third layer to prevent any harm to getting to your world, and he'll be heading there whether he intends or not. There, there are the….nearly damned spirits." Shin'ichi tried to explain, "They are the strongest, the worst of souls that can make it to the spirit world before being banished." _

_"Both of my souls were there before I was made." Hotaka added, "I have automatic clearance because of that to enter."_

_"Auria has a tainted soul as well, though not of members, there is still the unnatural circumstances surrounding her being, meaning easy access. However other than myself, the only other one permitted will be Huyu because he is a guardian." _

_"What?" Iwao thumped the ground, "You're telling me we can't come?"_

_"No. The rest of you will be needed to keep the spirits out of there."_

_ "Why aren't we allowed in there?"_

_"Too high of spiritual activity. If you were to find a way to pass your spirit would be corrupted."  
"Corrupted how?"_

_Shin'ichi shrugged._

_"Never read of anyone being dumb enough to try."  
"So we may actually be allowed in." Nao cocked her head._

_"Be my guest. I'd love to take notes on the first person to try." Shin'ichi smirked. _

"How much farther?" Huyu asked Shin'ichi.

"Patience." He hissed.  
"I'm being damn patient already!"

"Huyu-san take off that expression!" Aeka yelled, but Mamoru's intervention was all that that saved him.

A centipede body of an unreal plump and horrid color, a dozen legs, it seemed to raise from the surface of nothing.

Huyu's anger was his target, the mask of a face in the center of its being, a circle ensnaring him, he felt the energy but hadn't expected this agility, swarming his seal in front, it wouldn't have done good.  
Mamoru appeared from his shadows and grabbed him across the chest, his energy passing and the two figures faded to black, the spirit fazed through as they shrunk beneath the floor.

Emi screamed, Nao wide eyed, Izumi coward behind people as Iwao was shaking fits in defense.

Yuu…was yuu and waiting for orders.

Shin'ichi tumbled in front of them, expanding his energy, it shielded the pack of unknowing, leaving themselves wide open, they would have been done for if it weren't for him.

Hotaka and Auria merely wiped off their emotions, both bland without a moment's hesitation. They looked to Shin'ichi, who gave the approval and allowed the two to take off ahead. They knew the way. They didn't have to worry about spirits interfering with them, Hotaka had the guidebook on how to defeat spirits 101. They'd start on their portion of their job.

Aeka stared into Koh's eyes, now being the only one for him to take. But there was no fear in her expression.

"A master, a tranquil one at that." He moved around her.

"Koh. It's unusual for you to be out of your cave. Why have you chosen to come out?" Shin'ichi demanded to know, "We had an agreement that you would not interfere with this invasion."

"And waste a fine opportunity such as this to take such a beautiful face?" He came extremely close to Aeka, hoping she'd flinch.

Not even a bit.  
Kenji sucked in a breath and calmed himself as well.

He had practice in remaining composed.  
Any time he'd enter a surgery room, he'd pretend to be calm, pretend everything was perfect. Normally he'd flash a smile to give them hope, hide that he was really prepared to wet himself; that his heart was beating a hundred times faster than it should.

He went to Aeka's side, puffing out his chest in a dare.

"Shin'ichi-kun. Take the others ahead. Mamoru-san's waiting already." She commanded.

"Aeka! You can't-" Emi gasped.  
"Koh the face stealer. He takes the face of any victim who uses expressions." She whispered, And then brought out her seal, "I trained with the Dai Lee Agents. I was drilled in the art of masking one's emotions. I will not break for him."  
"I'm protecting her." Kenji didn't think that sounded quite as intimidating, but didn't want to reveal anything else, "I'm staying. You guys go on."  
"Hey, kid." Nao fixed herself so she could be without handicap, mouth a line of unquivering certainty, "I'm an Archer. I've got the same extensive training as she does. Maybe it should be us girls against him." She offered.

"No. You're the strongest behind Huyu-san. There will be worst enemies ahead. Now go." Aeka demanded.

Emi wasn't sure about this.  
Huyu would kill her if he found out she was even considering this. Maybe not kill, but angered for sure. Aeka was Aeka.

Even if these last months were different. She was the child. The delicate flower.

Yuu put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Aeka is the most qualified for this." Shin'ichi agreed, "Come on, we'll leave it to them."  
He extended the radius, forcing them along, they did eventually, leaving the youngest to fend for themselves, Aeka extended her whip.

And forced herself to attack.

* * *

Mamoru appeared with Shin'ichi, out of sight distance of the two youngest, Huyu was running in step with the others without even realizing it.

It took him a wave of energy to alert him.  
Yes he glanced over the numbers and frowned.  
"Where's Ae-"  
"She stayed behind." Nao answered.

"She wh-?"  
"Huyu if you complain I swear I will personally stab you." Shin'ichi's temper was growing worse and worse.

"Hanging around with Hotaka much?" Yuu smirked.

"I need to think." He exhaled.

How much time was left?

He could ask Mamoru, he'd have the seconds count.

But he didn't want to imagine it as mere as seconds. This used to be years.

Months.  
Days.

Now hours…close to minutes…

Koh was the boarder watch. They were growing closer.

The ground became softer under his shoes, he could feel where the water soaked into the dirt, trees became visible. It wasn't a deserted land as before.

Swamps were coming.

Just passed the swamps would be it.  
Mamoru was counting under his breath, not even a whisper.

Hotaka and Auria were going to clear out the sector for him.

The two could handle it on their own. Mamoru already sent a watcher with them, if it went wrong he would be able to take Shin'ichi there immediately. But they couldn't leave yet.

He trusted the two…they had to do this or else it'd be compromised.  
He could see Mamoru's count.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

The beats of wings became audible.

The pressure of wind, he felt the water traces in his socks as the fog became thicker.

A screech and the bird targeted them, it's beak outstretched and snapping, Emi stopped short as it took a bit of her hair, blasting the bird away, it landed before them.  
"Do no spirit animals keep their promises?" Shin'ichi dropped his shoulders, smacking his head as he looked at the library owner.

"Why should we when your main objective is to destroy us?" Wan Shi Tong expanded his wings, covering a portion larger than all of them combined.

"And people complain about us shadows? At least we tell it as it is. None of this back stabbing crap." Mamoru folded his arms.

Wan Shi Tong expanded his neck, its eyes choosing where to snap next.

"Emi." Shin'ichi muttered under his breath just low enough to ensure only the smaller group to hear, "You'll be the only one quick enough to avoid his attacks, and you can keep him at a greater distance. Yuu can be create flames large enough to detain him and if you can disorientate him, the fire will be able to finish him off."

Her eyes were wide, looking at the bird bladed beak as he talked.  
"Listen to me." He saw her breathing, "Keep him at least a seven foot perimeter from you two. That's your job. Just blast him as you did before, and you will be fine. Have Yuu attack him during the same process. If he flies then manipulate the current so it'll disrupt his guidance." She was still shaking, "Emi. You are a prodigy. You have to be able to do this. If we leave any additional people behind then it'll be a waste of effort. You have a seventy eight percent chance of victory already. If I gave you an additional person it'd rise to ninety-two percent but the chances of Ashton coming out alive drop by fifteen percent."  
The bird already took a snap at Izumi, who was covered by Iwao and the two ran out, trying to avoid him.

"Emi." Shin'ichi pressured.

"Shin'ichi." Huyu didn't like this, "She's not ready."  
"Fifteen percent Huyu." Shin'ichi repeated for him.

"I don't care." He hissed back, "She's not going to do this."  
"Then whats the use of her being here?"

"She'll help with something else!"

"There is no 'something else'! It is now."  
"Figure something else out!"  
"Go." Emi shook her head, "Go I can handle this."  
"Emi!"

"If Benjiro dies then there was no reason to make it this far." She calmed herself.

"We're twenty-four seconds behind." Mamoru reminded.

"Huyu." Shin'ichi glared at him, "You are a guardian before all first. Protect your avatar."  
"I'm a friend before all!" He snapped.

"You're just the one who can decide who lives and dies. Who's blood do you want on your hands?"

"No one's!"

"Then let her do her damn job!"

"Can we hurry this up please?" Iwao was being attacked, hiding in a pyramid of earth that shattered upon impact of the beak.  
"Just go!" Emi screamed, jumping forward to push the enemy away, Yuu came to her side.

Huyu gripped Yuu's shoulder, "If she gets hurt-"  
"I won't let her. Go you're wasting time." Yuu assured.

Huyu hugged Emi as Wa Shin Tong scooped back towards them, screeching, Yuu launched a fire blast which was dodged, he attempted to stop the rest from pushing forward but Emi created a shield, spinning around to create a tornado and carry him off.

He corrected his flight path in time to watch the others disappear to the fog, and then turned his anger to the remaining two.

* * *

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all!" Huyu screamed loud enough to make sure the others could hear.  
"I'm sorry. I forgot to request the party pack for our arrival." Mamoru hopped from rock to rock, avoiding the puddles at all cost, his open toed sandals left his socks in danger of becoming victim to the depths of the a soaking; he landed next to Shin'ichi, glancing at Huyu, who was walking on top the water without much consideration.

It was just the three of them.

Only a few minutes after abandoning Emi and Yuu Hei Bei blocked their path. Having assistance with some minor spirits of a few dozen, it took Nao, Izumi and Iwao to have a proper match up.

It was too…fixed.

He didn't like the growing feeling in his gut, his guardian connection was spurring, letting him know something was up, but not to what extent.

Benjiro…where was he?

Even if the scaling was absurd, he knew that based off the previous briefing they should have ran into him.  
Besides…Hotaka and Auria.  
They ran ahead far too long ago, there shouldn't have been a reason for them to take off so far ahead.

He continuously looked through with his gift, hoping to find some traces but had little luck, the world of the spirit was flooded with so much life and energy; he couldn't handle it well.

This wasn't right…this wasn't right.

The people in front of him.

Shin'ichi.

Benjiro's older brother who has betrayed them time and time again. And Mamoru. He didn't know what he thought of him anymore.

He just knew…he just knew that right now he was in a bad position.

He couldn't accept this as simple as a two sided playing field.

"Here." Shin'ichi stopped, breathing slightly faster from the distance covered.

Huyu stared.

"Not too discreet huh?" Huyu was in awe. Literally a door.

Larger than the sky, wooden appearance with the shape of the four elemental symbols along with an outline of the world map.

Not the benders world.

But his world.

Something was comforting to see the shape of America in a faded white design.

Yet covering the entrance was a blue screen of plasma, Huyu scared to put his hand to it.

He turned to the other two.

"Where is Ashton?" He asked.

The infamous pause of uncertainty.

"Huyu." Shin'ichi looked at to him, sucking in his breath.

He knew it. Dashing out his seal, he took a swing at his neck, Shin'ichi spinning and lowering, he swiped legs; Huyu stumbled but didn't fall.

"You lied."  
"There is more to this than you'd think." Mamoru defended.

"I don't give a damn!" He watched the two, "You're going to kill him aren't you."  
"There can't be two avatars." Shin'ichi stated, "But I won't kill blindly. We've been training I'm for this. A fair chance."  
"Fair chance to hell!" He screamed, "You've had eleven years to prepare! He's had-"  
"You don't know-"

"Anything?" Huyu asked, "No. I do. You're so damn conceited you can't see that the rest of us aren't so blind. You think you have your damn little safe circle, that everything is ok so long as the four of you know what shits going down. But you're just another Takeshi. Another backstabbing bastard. You're worse than him actually. Because at least he doesn't call his damn actions justice. He doesn't pretend like he has a heart!"

Mamoru wrapped shadows around him, glaring, angered, unforgiving, comparing them to him. That wasn't right. Shin'ichi breathed in, and then smirked.

"How right you are. I am that demon. But I am the part of him who will bring death to the spirits." He hissed, and then zapped him with a bolt of energy.

He fell limp, out for a good time, Mamoru released his hold.

A pity. Huyu wasn't the jackass he had originally came off as. The man had a deeper understanding of things. He just didn't have the vision. He was too caught in the illusions of fantasy.

"Stay out here. Don't let anyone enter. Don't come in until your body is fading."  
"After I'm inside I'll be bound to you." He reminded.  
"I know. You'll help me in the final moments of the fight."  
"In the final moments-"  
"You know our goal." He said, "Focus on keeping that a reality."

"You know my responsibility." Mamoru countered, "You know my plan. Keep your expectations at reality level."

Yes. He wouldn't forget, how could he? Mamoru did above and beyond for him.

They slapped hands into a shake, and then he brought him close for a brotherly hug.  
"Give Hotaka a stab to the chest for me." He patted his back, and then backed up.  
"Right, I will." Shin'ichi nodded, sucking his lower lip to look over his brother.

The boy he saw in the alley, covered in dirt and grim, surrounded with darkness.

Nearing death, scared of even holding a weapon. Scared of the world.

Now him here.

He wasn't a boy but a man, someone who grew up before his eyes.

His brother.

He watched learn to read and write, taught him most of it actually, watched him master an impossible power, learn to fight even better than he in many situations…

Watched him grow up but he was too blind to see.

The one who was truly with him through it all.

Through all the years, the one, who didn't die after half a decade or fade into a coma, who was always with him, until the end.

Who sacrificed his life to help another he despised, for Shin'ichi.

Who gave everything, to Shin'ichi.

The one…who held the memories, the true experiences, the realities even he had barely came to understand.

This was the true man…this one person…

"Come on now." Mamoru bumped his head, smiling, "You look like you're going to start crying again. You did enough of that when you thought I was dead."

"You were." Shin'ichi defended, "You were…that was the worst…"  
Mamoru put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I never left. I'm always here for you."

Shin'ichi thought of his death.

Of Mamoru laying on the floor, his entire being bloody, his person….

He lost him once…that was enough. That was the death he had to endure, the haunting memory. Now…he was to do the same to Benjiro.

"You're four minutes behind. Come on, get moving. They probably already cleared out the area." He brushed passed him, standing at the entrance, waiting for Shin'ichi to enter.  
Shin'ichi again gave him a brotherly hug, kissing the top of his head, he couldn't put together.

That this was truly it.

IT was only beginning to hit, a mere shadow that this was going to happen.

Planning was one route. Experiencing a final goodbye was another.

He looked out to the distance, the fog disrupting a majority of his field.

The others…he had so much left to say.

But there wasn't time.

"Go on." Mamoru nudged him, "I'll be there to help you."  
Shin'ichi looked at his feet, then at his brother.

Last look he'd have.

A nod and then he rushed inside, forcing through the screen of protection and into the depths of the world, there was steam emanating from his trail, mixing with the fog to create a sheet of white, Mamoru covered his eyes .

Too bright for him.

Dusting the splashes of debris from his outfit, he lifted his arms.

"Our turn. Restrain." He commanded, and shadows lifted, wrapping the pathway in darkness, strings tied them to the floor and wrapped to cover a majority of the area.

HE sat in front of the door, a small bench being created for him to hover two feet above ground, criss cross form, he waited.

Lifting his hand, a shadow gave him an offering.

One of his secret stashes, it was down to very few.

But that was all he needed.

He took the lollipop and undid the wrapper, and placed it in his mouth.


	134. A Meeting with Destiny

**A Meeting with Destiny**

* * *

"He has to die."

Yasuo made that very clear. It was only a brief meeting, a quick hello, small comments on his improvements, bits of an outline, reminding him what his responsibility was.

Then, flat out, just breaking away from the prior topic of keeping his energy conserved, to that statement. There is no if ands or butts. No removing energy or spiritual tricks.

Plain and simple.

Kill him and it will bring peace.

His brother was responsible for all of this. His brother's death was the only way to begin the process of restoring the balance that was lost.

He had to be killed.

Benjiro didn't have a reaction. Not rejections, no rebuttals. No smiles or hesitation. He only nodded as his elder spoke, remained as a conditioned young airbender was expected.

Shin'ichi was the victim of a horrid fate. Of a destiny no person could escape. But he chose to embrace it in the end. He shunned those of possible help; he gave up the chance of light and entangled his soul in the darkness. The Shin'ichi from the start, the one who believed in good, the one who was his brother, wouldn't smile at the man he became now. He would cringe. He'd cry, he'd try to end himself again. But that couldn't be done. It was now Benjiro's duty to end him for him.

The others were trapped in another portion, they were fighting to make their way to him, but he shouldn't count on them making a surprise appearance. It was just him versus his brother.

He had to become that murderer again.

Yet he may not trudge the waters completely alone. The driving hand of the sword, yes, that would be his. But Yasuo informed him of an outlet, of assistance he would receive.

The ones through the dimension, the ones in the third and final ring of the spirit world, would give him strength. He had to trust them with his life if he was to succeed.

Previous avatars, elder spirits, he hoped that these people wouldn't be overwhelming, and they'd respect who he was, know that he wasn't the shining knight most of them were hoping.

But explanations weren't given, no hints, just a nudge to pass through the door.

It was only a falling.

He closed his eyes and dared himself to step through, to drift into the nothingness, the oblivion. His mind clear, no, not completely. He had one objective in mind. He was going to have to do the unforgiveable again.

Falling falling, even faster, he couldn't move or stop if he tried.

It could have been an hour and it still would have only felt as though seconds.

When his feet rose and fluttering around his clothing, when he found ground beneath his toes, weight against his calves and his hair settling onto his head, then he dared to look, to open his eyes.

Unlike the swamps of prior, it was white. Sand stretching passed the visible eye, a river of blood the only interruption as it flowed behind him, the sky a red to match the water, no moon, no sun, no wind.

Only Ash.

And the two people he didn't believe he could ever accept help from with trust in his life. Perhaps against others, but not against this opponent. Not against this man.

"No." He shook his head before he even h ad a full look at the two, just the glimpse of the eyes and he was cross his arms, "No. No. And hell no."

"Hi to you too darling." Hotaka made a mockery wave .

"No no no no no. This is a joke right?" Benjiro asked.

"Yes, you are." Hotaka thumped his head, "Glad you accepted it. Now then, we have only a little bit before you face Shin'ichi. Shall we prepare?"

"You're his best friend. His guardian... you're his lover! I mean, you guys aren't' here to help me, you're here to kill me!"

"Though I am quite fond of Shin'ichi, I believe we have yet to solidify a relationship that could qualify as 'lovers'. " Auria defended, yet she still offered a small bow, "And a pleasure to finally have the chance to meet his younger brother. I have heard many things of you."

"Yeah...hi." Benjiro said with uncertainty.

Even in the flashbacks, he knew she was the flower of their group, the beauty and delicate, yet his eyes scanned her, seeing how much of a woman she'd grown to and how it surpassed the images of the child princess she'd been, now fit to be groomed into a fine queen.

Hotaka cupped his hands around the back of Benjiro's neck, causing a rise of shoulders, Benjiro squeezing his eyes closed.

"I'm killing your brother because he gave her a very similar look. Remember that." He let go, dusting his hand off.

"Relax. Considering this situation, that's the last thing on my mind."

"You're fifteen. It's always on your mind."

"You're fifteen too." He muttered.

"What was that?" Hotaka gave him a death look.

"Why are you two here?" Benjiro changed the subject

"To give you this." Hotaka tossed him a weapon that'd been stabbed to the sand.

It was a sword, unsheathed, all shine.

A grey blade with a polish, the handle black with the outline of purple, a pattern of drops, as though he splattered them with pieces of blood, only in a violet light.

The same design as Huyu's seal, the only weapon he had practice with.

The only one he'd ever killed anyone with. His fingers bobbled it, hesitating as he shook his head, about to drop it when Hotoka gripped his wrist.

"It's inserted with the blade of spirits. The one used to make the bonds. That lining here." He ran his fingers across the middle, "The only weapon that can kill Shin'ichi through and dead. Stab him to the heart and send a wave of energy down. That will destroy him and the master s, those connected to him."

"The same goes for his scythe though." Auria pointed out, "He modified it on his own. The blade was split between those two weapons. If he catches you." She looked at the sky for a moment, and then figured it was a bit too gruesome to go into detail, leaving him hanging.

"You two are with him...why give me this?"

"We aint." Hotaka touched his stomach, feeling the stab wound, visible on his spiritual body.

"We had the common goal. We wanted peace, and we wanted to move the world forward. But we wanted it in different forms." Auria said, "We're both after revenge, for everything that's happened to us. But Shin'ichi is seeking that through the spirits. We're seeking that by killing the ones who made us."

"What?" Benjiro crunched his eyebrows.

"We knew when we took the vow that we would be the ones fighting. We needed to get here, to have you two facing each other. But we would be on opposite sides. That's why I hated him. Because from the start I knew that he would be the one that stood in my way for justice. I can't go and kill all of the prodigies and masters. They would only be revived. But if we kill him, if we erase a part of their soul completely, then they will fade into nonexistence. It'll be at the cost of him. But his life will be cured. There's no happy ending. But everything will be at peace." Hotaka closed his eyes.

"What do you know about peace? You're-"

"A demon?" He asked, opening them, his eyes shining particularly bright, "Yes. I am one. I was born without morals because se of the heinous crimes of my past. But you know what? I'm not refusing to acknowledge my roots." Benjiro crunched his eyes, the tone wasn't Hotaka speak, "But this is still my choice. Right here and right now. I am more than just some assassin, some mindless killing machine. I may not be able to tell with accuracy the difference between right and wrong. But I can follow my gut. Shin'ichi fell to corruption. I'm rising above that and seeking to save him from it."

Not a slang or curse word among, the normal colloquial speech that Hotaka was fluent in was erased, a sober mood as he had no glimmer of mischievous, no devil s mile, only the stone expression of that someone with a sound mind could handle.

"We aren't perfect." Auria stepped forward, "We're cursed. That's why we all stood together. None of us were proud of our last lives. Our creation. We all would have preferred death over having to relive our lives. But we were the only ones strong enough to carry on, and stop this. We knew that it was going to come down to us four. And you."

How she added him in, it was a sign that they all were truly as Mamoru had said. They all believed that it was them against everyone.

He was the addition; he was the one intruding on their endless battle for peace.

"Mamoru always stuck to Shin'ichi. He'll defend him no matter what. Even now, you know he will do everything he can to kill you. Because you are on our side. And we will do everything we can to protect you."

"Me...?" How many times Hotaka backstabbed him.

He was Shin'ichi's dog-or that was Mamoru. He was the one step above a dog but still someone who listened to what Shin'ichi said. He respected the man. They both had an understanding. To believe this was where his loyalty truly was.

"I trained you better than I trained Shin'ichi. I trained you to defeat him."

"That's bull."

"Is it? Who was it that recommended you learn Energybending?" Hotaka asked.

The moment of hesitation was more than enough for Hotaka to latch on to.

"You aren't strong enough though. Not right now. But we can help you. We're the only way you'll stand a chance."

Benjiro crunched his fist now. Everyone was always telling him this. He wasn't strong, not smart enough, inexperienced. Excuses for everything.

Hotaka slapped him, "Don't be letting your pride get to your head now. Look. There's only one option. And we know what that is right?"

Auria nodded, but Benjiro stared clueless.

Hotaka took the sword again, and slashed his palm, straight across, bits of blood dropped onto the white of the ground, a glow at the center as he ran a streak of his blood across the middle, against the spiritual blade.

He handed it to Auria, who did the same, a spiral gold surrounding their hands.

"Whoa whoa, Huyu's my guardian. And you're Shin'ichi's. I mean, that's not really allowed I don't think and-"

"Shut up you dumbass. The hell, you think we want to be guardians?" Hotaka ruined his streak of proper English, "We're splitting our souls. If you enter your energy and slice your hand as well, then we'll mix."

"Mix...?"

"As they did with us. Where we have others in us, you would have us. But we wouldn't fight you as Hotaka's did." Auria said, "You'll have our battle experience and reactions, knowledge of the elements and familiarity of everything regarding Shin'ichi's fighting form. His limits, his advantages, all of it."

"I'd be the superior level. So you would have my drive for battle, my focus and capabilities of handling deaths. Auria would keep you sane. She'll ensure you don't rush into a bloody rampage as I do, her calmness will keep the impulses under control but have reasoning behind all of it."

"No no no." Benjiro shook his head, "No. That's not how it's meant to be."

Yasuo said to take their offer, that this was the only way to secure peace.

But to mix with them.

"They created us as pretrial to Shin'ichi. They wanted to find the median. By combining us, you'll be that median." Auria offered.

"But that's...that's..."

"You can't beat him. Not as you are. And if there's three of us alone, we'll be a liability to each other. You have to step up on your own. But with our advantages."

"I don't want to. That's..."

"The only way, god damn it!" Hotaka stomped his foot, he stabbed the sword to the floor, the handle sticking up right, waiting for Benjiro to grab, "Stop being stubborn! This is hard enough to accept on our part but the longer you're stalling the worse you're making it!"

"I don't want to be like you." Benjiro stated plainly.

Their struggled caused them more pain than he could manage in his mental state. Their insanity wasn't something he was prepared to face. It was cold, but the truth was merely that he wasn't prepared to deal with that kind of weight.

"You won't be. You'll be the conscious mind; we'll be the ones to fade." Auria assured, "You'll have knowledge of yourself.

"But you'll be three times as strong." Hotaka added.

"But that's..."

"You don't have many options kid."

"You do realize what you're asking me right?"

"Do you think it's going to be simple?" Hotaka snapped, getting in his face, "Did you think you'd come in here, fight Shin'ichi, and then talk sense into him through words? Did you think it'd be that damn easy!" He turned around and kicked the sand, uplifting an entire pile, a bit of airbending having unexpectedly mixed in with his muscles.

"Hotaka." Auria said sternly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No. You know what, damn you." He pointed to Benjiro, "You're damn pride is what's getting in your way? You think you're better than to be stuck turning into the likes of us? Don't want to degrade yourself to being on the grounds of mutts? Well guess what, we didn't ask for this either. We weren't given the choice."

"Then why are you trying to force your decision onto me?" Benjiro was calm.

"Because no matter who comes out victor. You will never be just Ashton again. You have to face that. No matter what happens, you will never have your old life back. You will be as dead as us. Breathing or not. You won't be you ever again. And it's either you accept that now, and accept us to help reach our goal, or you go in alone, and accept death and disrespect all those who have worked their asses off to get you here."

"It'd be more of an offense to just take the easy way out."

"No. It wouldn't. Because this isn't easy. But it's necessary. If you aren't giving your all, doing everything you can to make sure that you kill Shin'ichi, then you're no better than the wusses who made him."

"Or I'm just above the idea of defiling what the spirits gave him."

Hotaka moved a step forward but Auria caught him, pulling him back.

"Don't. He doesn't mean it like that."

"You don't know him. The idiot doesn't catch onto anything. You know what? No. Screw this. I don't care. Let him go die. I don't want to turn into some dipshit who's ungrateful for what others do for him."

"Hotaka..." She sighed but he pushed her away.

"No! Don't defend him! This was a dumb idea from the start! He's got too much orthodox mumbo jumbo beliefs to allow himself an actual decent chance!"

"Hotaka." Auria waited for an opening.

"Whatever. Go ahead; go face Shin'ichi on your own. I aint gotta worry bout you anymore. Dumbass." He turned his back muttering to himself.

"I do apologize for him." Auria bowed, "This is just a bit out of our comfort zone as well."

"Then why would you offer it?" Benjiro asked, "Why take this position if you weren't prepared for it?"

"Because we know our limits. Hotaka is too lost in blood lust to prove an effective battle against Shin'ichi. Particularly with the energybending disadvantage, we are particularly susceptible to that. And I, like yourself, would not be full y capable of harming him because of my own personal experiences."

"That's not saying why you're doing this. Only why its expected."

"Because we would rather be mere influences of your conscious than know that the ones who created us are the gods of the words." She had a shimmer in her irises that reminded him of the anger Hotaka felt.

"They wouldn't stop at what they did to you would they. If they had power…"

"Then thousands more will be cursed at the result of their experimentations." She breathed.

And then she took a step down, bowering, forehead to the floor as her braid slipped to the side and onto the sand, Hotaka whipped around and stared in horror at this sight of his sister.

"Please, Benjiro. These people are my family. We have suffered more than a hundred lifetimes worth of pain. And I was the most delicately balanced, yet I saw their pain. If this is brought onto others then there will never be justice in the world. We only want this to end. We just want to ensure that no one else is forced into our darkness." She looked up to him.

He wasn't expecting tears. She wasn't one to pity them through the image of her fragility.

She wasn't fragile in any way in all truth.

But there was still a hint of desperation visible, not the trickery Aeka offered but sincere anxiety.

Benjiro looked at the sword.

He just needed to slice his hand…

"How will it work?" consideration was key.

"Auria and I will die." Hotaka calmed a bit, moving to sit down, he took Auria and held her, protectively as a brother should, she leaned against his chest and he began to brush her bangs , "In form that you'd see visible that is. We'll be transferred to your soul. But our consciousness will be gone. No way of voicing ourselves, not like when I was possessing you. Just gone. We'll be an addition to your soul."

"But how? What does that even mean?"

Hotaka undid Auria's braid, slowly unwinding the ribbon from her hair.

"We've never been un-mixed. We don't know the difference of our perspectives to yours. But I know that you'll have our memories. Mine primarily over hers, in order to avoid some other issues…" He didn't want to say the relationship between Auria and Shin'ichi, "But…it's just hard to explain. You'll be stronger. That's what matters."

"But what about you two. Are you really ok with this?"

Hotaka glared at the floor.

"No. But I have to be. No matter what, our journey ends here. I can't go back to the mortal world, neither of us can. There is absolutely nothing left for us there. But if I just came back here…" He shuttered, "I've had enough. I've lived more than my share and am through with it. I'd rather be a part of fulfilling our goal than wasting way as a pathetic guardian."

"Guess by doing this I'm saving you two as well."

"Hey this isn't no pity-"

"I know. But you're my friend too." Benjiro sat down, "I can't just disregard you. Or her." He looked at Auria with a gentleness that reminded Hotaka of Shin'ichi.

This kindness, Hotaka had no reaction for it, and instead snuffed his nose up, keeping his sister close.

"You're not a demon though…because you grew up just like the rest of us." Benjiro nudged to the current scene.

Hotaka finally capable of being the older brother.

"Sh-shut up." He turned his head, and then flushed at realizing the actions he was taking. Pushing Auria off him and standing up, dusting off the 'germs' left by her.

"Sorry." He felt bad for ruining their moment, apologizing more towards Auria than Hotaka.

She sat back on her own now, shrugging, half expecting such.

The two siblings.

If he was to take a bit of each of them, keep only their strengths.

But when he thought of Hotaka, the memories he'd relived. If there was even the chance of him becoming that, he didn't want to. Not that anger, not that hate.

But if they could off balance…

He thought of Shin'ichi. At this moment, he'd never hesitate to accept. He did just that with Mamoru. A true damned being. He sold his soul. But his stance was to be opposite of his brother. Prove his brother was wrong. That there was a just way to doing that. Was this invalidating his excuse?

Hotaka….he was a demon. But he wasn't. Not a real one.

His heart was good, yet drowned by pain and anger

And Auria…he didn't really know where she laid.

They weren't devils, they weren't the same.

They were fighting with the same eagerness, but of a different goal. His goal.

"How long do we have?" Benjiro asked Hot aka, "Until Shin'ichi comes."

"What the hell do I look like? Mamoru?" He tsked his teeth.

"We have about fifteen more minutes." Auria estimated.

Grabbing the weapon, he sat crossed leg, balancing it on his knees.

"Alright, so then that's enough time." He looked at the two.

"For...what?" Hotaka asked.

"Well, you two may very well be the last two people I'll ever see, minus Shin'ichi hi. So, I may as well try to get to know you right?"

"Here we go with the emotional sap again." Hotaka huffed.

"No. Just a few questions regarding for you two. About your lives. And my brother." He looked at them, and then stared Hotaka down, "And there is absolutely no reason why you should refuse to answer them at this point."

* * *

"Easy does it." Nao helped Huyu sit up, his muscles were sore and bones weary, the screaming in his ear was of a holler monkey, a bullhorn in his eardrums that'd make his head twitch in awkward directions.

His body heavy; he wanted to rest even more, to sleep and never look again.

Yet there wasn't time for it, he felt the urgency but still couldn't persuade himself to his feet.

Not yet.

"Guess he turned on us huh?" Nao was frowning, looking to the gateway.

Covered in shadows, the center was a floating meditating...thing. Skeleton thin, grey skin and inhuman face, Mamoru's glamour had faded, resulting in his demonic appearance, it made the others uneasy about even being near him.

"Yup. Shocker huh?" Huyu rotated his shoulder.

A glance back, and Izumi was working on Iwao, his entire chest in bandages, still leaking blood, his face was pale, eyes spacy.

"Had a bit of trouble." Nao clarified, " He's done for today. Anymore and it'll k ll him."

"No...no...I can still fight...as soon as Izumi stops the bleedin I'll be ready and..."

Izumi shook her head, wishing he'd ease up.

"Guess that's expected of a prodigy huh. " Huyu teased.

"Hey hey hey! I can...still fight...dont be listenin to them..." Iwao tried to move to sit up but Izumi kept him at a hundred-eighty degrees, shooting a Huyu a glare for encouraging him.

"Relax man. You did good. Take it easy. This is our area now." Huyu stood up and gave him a smile to show there was no disappointment in his efforts.

Yes, that was enough from him. Now it was his turn to spill blood.

Iwao moaned, and then nodded, closing his eyes, he gave himself permission to rest.

"You take care of him, alright?" Nao motioned to Izumi, "Stay clear outta this mess."

Izumi nodded, and then created an ice tent, her healing hut.

"Us two huh?" Huyu patted Nao's back.

"If this wasn't such a tense situations I'd make sure you knew what those words meant."

Huyu smirked.

"Even you have limits in mannerism."

"I'm more than just a bad girl." She tossed her head, yet the hair wasn't the locks of before and offered little the effect.

Huyu still didn't believe it took away any of her beauty.

"Come on."

He stepped forward, looking at Mamoru, the black vortex called eyes stared back, no words as they approached.

"Light's his weakness. Anything that changes the shift of the shadows, remember? " Huyu asked.

"Guess I got the advantage here." Nao ageed, holding her seal.

"Not necessarily." A shadow lifted in front of Mamoru, in the shape of two familiar figures.

The two remaining masters.

Kenji dusted himself off after the retreat of the darkness, trying to get the crawl from his skin while Aeka was still, straight back and professional.

Huyu faced her directly.

"I had a hunch. I wanted it to be wrong. "

'Never let personal feelings stand in the way of seeking your justice." Aeka advised.

"No. I won't." Huyu drew his sword.

His little Aeka.

"Is this the path you really choose? Do you really intend to stand between me and Benjiro?"

"I am standing between you and the two avatars. That is my place." She made very clear for him.

"Kenji, I expected her betrayal. Not yours." Nao had a mothering look, angered at a delinquent child.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean offense to any of you. You're all my friends. But I did a lot of thinking before I came here, and this is what I believe is right?"

"Is it? Do you really believe in them? In letting Takeshi and the others take control?"

"No. Neither of us do. But right now, just letting things work as they are isn't going well enough either. Change has to start somewhere." He wanted them to see, they weren't bad. He didn't want to fight, the desperation in his eye gleamed, pain from where he knew where this was going, and the inability to stop this.

"Not with the likes of them!"

"Shin'ichi-kun has a plan."

"So do we." Huyu brought out his seal, a nd pointed it at Aeka, "If you don't mov e. I'll kill you."

"Please, just listen to us." Kenji stepped forward, "Every generation has to move on. From the time we moved to factories or when we moved to computers, different ages require different thinking. If we remain focused on using spiritual influence then the world will never be able to move forward."

"This isn't just the introduction of a new idea Kenji." Huyu shook his head, "This is the destruction of an entire culture!"

"No. People will always have their identities." Aeka countered, "They will only now understand the meaning beyond what object they are able to move."

"It's not our place to decide." Nao said, "Not for this world at least."

"What is our place? To be the tools that they always wanted? To bring peace when they get rowdy then ignore them until they bring up trouble again?"

"They learn-"

"No. History repeats until we make a difference. Until we prevent it from repeating." Aeka glowered.

"Do you think they really learn then?"

"They'll learn more than if we just ignore the main issue."

There was a stare down.

Waiting to see who was serious, who was hesitant, who could be persuaded.

None.

"You two are gone." Huyu sighed, "Beyond saving. There is no hope to bringing a sense of light to your corrupt mind. So I'll just kill you. Out of respect for your prior self."

"Never let an ally stand between you and your goal." Nao recited, breathing in and out, "Don't expect any mercy from me." She got into stance.

"Let's see which nation trains the best soldiers." Aeka challenged.

Kenji removed his staff and opened it to full length, looking for a way out but seeing none, shoulders falling.

Twisting his sword to be placed between his palms, Aeka lashed her weapon, striking the blade against the floor to bring up a rock, Huyu didn't have time to release before having to defend. "Kenji-kun isn't sealed Huyu-san." Aeka clarified, "Formalities don't apply. This isn't for honor. This is for survival." She dashed to him, thrusting the knife to his neck, he managed to deflect with his sword but she was too quick for him, yanking the defense downward as the whip circled his blade and forced his arms downward.

A jump, she kicked his head, a good whack , he hit the floor, not expecting so much force from such a small girl.

Nao kicked the landing foot,, prepared to smash her fist into Aeka's face but Kenji jumped on her, throwing his staff in front then grabbing the handles, he held it against her neck and pulled to strangle her, a truly un-airbender approach to the situation.

Nao gripped both sides then forced her weight forward, rolling to throw Kenji forward, and hope to land on him, he dodged mid air, bending himself some space before landing backwards, Huyu twisting his wrists upward, Aeka felt the pull, Kenji immediately snapping his wrists and ankles together, falling to the floor.

"Bloodbending's a pretty disgraceful move to pull." Aeka hissed, flinching as she resisted remarkably well, her legs perhaps an inch closer than they began, but not any closer.

"This is about survival." He countered, and then he cocked his head, "How are you resisting?"

"It's weaker because there is no moon offered here. I can feel it. Your strong, but you're not overwhelming. We're equals, so my energy can resist yours. Plus, I took precautions." She pushed up her jacket sleeve, showing bands of earth around her wrist, similar ones around her ankles, "So long as you bend the blood in my veins, I can bend the earth on my skin." She didn't mention the pain. Her arms felt as though bleeding, tearing apart, two forces so stron ghtat her bones rattled, but showing on her face was worthless.

"Besides." Her eyes shimmered, glowing gold, a rock launched Huyu and Nao back, Nao flipping to even out her footing while Huyu pounced onto his feet like a cat, "Yours requires maximum concentrations. Even the smallest distractions break it." Kenji was able to stand now, rubbing his shoulders.

"Damn kids." Nao growled, preparing an electric arrow, Huyu held out his hand, cracking his neck. "We need to think this through." He said in a low tone. "Aeka's the sealed one, and the confident one. Kenji's smart but he's a push over. If it's just him we can do some talking. "But he's close to Master's State. We can't push him in there, physically or emotionally." Huyu countered, "We have to knock him out and restrain him. The less mobility the better." "You aren't saying it you know." Nao put her hands on her hips. "Saying what?"

"That we have to kill Aeka." Huyu crunched his eyebrows.

Aeka was his Aeka.

Licking his lips, planning it seemed too cruel.

"If she sees she's outmatched she may back off. She's smart, she'll try to manipulate us but it'll kill time. We just have to wear her down." "And not go into Bender's state. That's when it's til the death." Nao nodded. "Right. Don't aim to kill. Just to detain." They were talking too quietly for Kenji to hear, and because their duty was to only delay them, the two youngest allowed them to continue, hoping this would kill unneeded time.

Strategizing wasn't something was worried of.

"Should we tell them you can read lips?" Kenji asked.

"I think they'll catch on eventually."

Aeka smirked.

* * *

Shin'ichi had hoped the bodies would remain.

That there would be evidence, true solid form that he could look at and see how empty it was.

But in the spirit world, there were no burial grounds. No reason to keep a body after it's eliminated. So they vanished, became part of the ash in the battle field.

The recollection of Hotaka's death gave him a pang in the side, to have to go through that again wasn't the part that appealed to him. It was the ability to say a final and lasting goodbye.

These were the people who grew with him. Raised him if he dare gave credit.

Taught him to move a rock and jump ten feet in the air, handle a weapon with confidence and live.

To move on from the pain, to push through it, and create a new goal.

His best friend and his first love.

As much as his heart would have dropped, he wanted to say something. Anything, even if it was a sap story that would have ended with a slap from Hotaka. But they were gone. Saying goodbye the while they were alive was hard enough, he did get slapped, but that wasn't enough for closure.

He knew this from experience. You couldn't know what you wanted to say until they were truly gone. And now his mouth had a monologue of gratitude's he needed to say, a life of memories to make up.

Yet had to settle for the living remnants of them, the remainders of their soul.

Just the look was enough. He didn't need to speak it all; he instead needed to finish this. So he'd never have to see those eyes against him again.

Sitting crossed leg, hair a deep black with the tips highlighted in purple, he staring him down with neon eyes. The ribbon was wrapped around his arm, clashing with his prior color scheme but it wasn't truly the fashion that mattered at the moment.

Yes. His brother wasn't just him anymore. It wasn't time for sentimental words.

"Well well, it does appear to have reach d our ends doesn't it?" Shin'ichi looked at their arena.

Fitting.

"Appears so." Benjiro stood up, holding out his weapon, "Ima enjoy this. You damn puppet."

Shin'ichi frowned.

"They aren't you. Just a section, don't be confusing-"

"I'm me." An interruption, "Just a modified version. A stronger version. It's not just allowing them to hang out for a bit. We're mixed, combined, there is no distinction now." Benjiro furrowed his eyebrows, then held out his hands, "You led me to become this."

"A damn mutt. I didn't force you to take the option. I only left it open for your choosing."

"Take others into my soul or ruin everyone's hopes. Great options. Took me a minute to consider."

"I'd certainly hope so."

"Shut up." Benjiro gripped the handle of his weapon, "Shut up. And bring out your scythe. I don't want to waste time here."

"Waste time? You sound as if you have better things to do."

"After kicking your ass? Yeah, I will."

"Don't let this advantage go to your head."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Benjiro leapt forward, attacking Shin'ichi, the speed wasn't one he was prepared for, swirling downward to narrowly escape the skin, his hair not being quite so lucky, a few strands sprawling to the floor.

"Ashton-"

"You're open!" He threw himself forward, swinging his foot around in a fashion too similar to Hotaka, he had a bit of nostalgia, then shook it and dodged, a blast of air hitting him dead center; He flipped backwards, nearly slipping had he not stabilized himself midair with the wind.

This was not his Ashton. Not the little brother that he remembered from all those years ago, not the one he'd been toying with for the last year.

This was Hotaka. His lack of manners, rude, nerve wracking behavior and another person combined.

The one that his brother became. A fighter. Someone of a sense of identity.

And then Auria. Somewhere, beneath all of those layers, she was there, keeping them safe. Pulling the strings.

He dusted off his shirt and stabbed the pole of his scythe to the ground.

"Very well. Today all of you will die." Shin'ichi reached to the river, water blasting, he created a ring, circling the two avatars, Benjiro had a moment of awe at the size of the current, and then he snapped his fingers

It froze, ice crackling, he threw his arm to the side, areas of frost forced together, attempting to crush Shin'ichi in the center. He crossed his arms at the impact, it again melting, a swirl around him and outstretching his arms, a water whip slapped Benjiro in the back; he jumped and spun, an air blast in exchange.

Shin'ichi lifted the back of his hands, the earth rising to defend himself, he jerked one hand over the other, the sand spiraling and then reaching out for Benjiro, eating at his feet and then legs, the avatar threw a ball of fire at the floor, jumping into the air when he had the chance again.

His foot having a bit of a spark, Shin'ichi jumped, flipping three times as he gained momentum and then exchanged a sheet of fire, Benjiro whirling his hands to dismiss and then traded his own fireballs, Shin'ichi extinguished them with a coating of water.

Benjiro landed; light on his feet, back into position, glaring at Shin'ichi.

There was a bit of glimmer across his nose, a shine at his neck, Shin'ichi harshly looked as if he'd lifted his finger, the only hint being his breath, coming and going a second quicker than his original timing.

"You're stronger than our last encounter." Shin'ichi nudged.

"Or you're weaker." Benjiro cracked his knuckles.

"As I said, don't let this get to your head."


	135. Beyond Saving

Aeka did the splits as she avoided the water whip, rolling backwards to tumble onto her feet, she dodged a bit of lightning, jumping and a spin, she shrank herself beneath the surface, Huyu capable of following with his gift; he coated the surface with ice. She was still able to burst through, sliding a bit on unstable footing. Huyu snapped his wrist, the ice launching towards her, Kenij jumped in front and clasped his hands together, an air bubble expanding until it shielded them and threw the other elements out.

Nao was behind them, launching an arrow, Kenji ducked but Aeka pulled him by the collar, jerking him directly in the path, he gasped, feeling the shock down his spine, he tried not to scream.

"It's fake." Aeka warned, "She's using illusions. Look." She touched the spot, pressing with enough force that it should have burned but he only felt her muscles.

The pain was gone; he could separate what was put in his head and what was truly there.

"That's cheating you know." Nao appeared next to them, Aeka already facing her.

"My gift is the counter to yours." Aeka's cat eyes pierced her soul, and then a toss of her hand, a knife should have stabbed her but Nao knocked it to the side with her bow.

Kenji made a spontaneous dive to the left, an illusion giving the appearance of a fire ball attack, Huyu was there prepared to slash his foot, Aeka lifted her forearm with a jump of her elbow, a shield protecting him, she jumped on top and deflected the second attempt by Huyu, pushing off with a foot to his stomach, Kenji was breathing hard and then gasped, ducking, Aeka jumped underneath and pulled him out, pushing him downward to avoid a lightning blast; she was trying to catch her breath as she glared at Nao.

"Kenji's the best tinkerer there is out there. But don't you know? He's a liability in battle." Nao's fangs showed in the smile.

Aeka planned on this, but perhaps not that they'd catch on this fast. Aeka could see through the illusions thanks to the gift, but Kenji was without defense. Her visions only gave her a glimpse of death. Not solutions to every problems she'd face.

"Aeka-yang." Kenji gave an apologetic look.

She tilted her head a bit to show she was listening, and then shook it, "Use your advantages." She nudged towards his pockets.

Yes he always came prepared.

His fingers wrapped around the different inventions.

And then hesitated. None had the possibility of fatalities of course, but they could cause harm, Aeka could strike the final blow.

A glance to Nao and Huyu, he didn't want to hurt them.

Aeka felt his uncertainty, frowning.

Not in anger in his decision, but because she was in the same boat.

"We don't have to fight." Huyu sensed the opening.

He didn't disperse his seal, but instead lowered it just slightly, holding a long look at the two.

"Then please, let the two avatars fight it out." Aeka's voice was almost her innocent one, a familiar pang to his side, "I don't want to hurt you guys, you're my friends."

"What about Benjiro-"

"We can't change destinies." Aeka shook her head, "We can't stop the future from happening. Even if you intervene now there will be some cost."

"I'd rather take the chances with uncertainty." Huyu went into stance again.

Aeka and Kenji looked at each other hopelessly, and then Aeka wiped the care from her face, "Then please forgive me."

She threw her seal forward, the whip hurling forward with the knife about to slash across Huyu's chest, he deflected it with his weapon. Nao fired arrows, Aeka dodging and then kicking Kenji's feet to ensure he saw them as well, he hit the floor less than graceful and he took a minute to scramble to his feet.

Huyu was there, about to stab his foot to the floor, Kenji rolled back and onto his feet, holding his staff as he circled Huyu.

Huyu took a slice to his head, Kenji sweeping beneath it, he jabbed at Huyu's foot.

Were he not wearing the armor it'd have been painful, though now it only felt as if a poke.

Aeka was distracting Nao, deflecting arrows and forcing hand to hand combat.

Step for step, Kenji felt himself shaking a bit, feeling rather pathetic in comparison to Huyu, he licked his lips, Huyu showing no uncertainty.

He took a stab for Kenji, who dashed to the side, a swing of the sword and Kenji forced his staff to the floor, holding himself upward with it as he evaded, he swung himself forward, nearly kicking Huyu, he caught it, and threw him to the floor, which Kenji responded with a blast of air from his foot.

On his feet, he spun his staff and then pushed forward, a current carrying Huyu back, he slid but didn't knock him down.

Aeka spun out of the way of an arrow and then glanced at Kenji, about to be hit but he dropped to the floor just in time, Nao frowning and then appearing to his side.

She was invisible to Kenji, attempting to knock him beneath the chin; he backed up quickly, feeling the breeze of her fist.

She was surprised, having expected him to be oblivious.

"I'm still not a fool." Kenji warned, unable to locate her but he still knew the general idea, "I'm a quick learner. I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Kenji-kun-" Aeka was about to help him out but he shook his head.

"No. Just focus on your part. I've got this." He prepared.

Nao set another vision, her running for a frontal attack against him, she was instead targeting Aeka.

Kenji didn't flinch as the illusion punched him, closing his eyes and taking the fake pain, he instead looked to Huyu, who was throwing a wave of energy at them, he study the pattern, not falling for the fake distance that Nao put and instead dodging it correctly, too far above for anyone to touch, he brought his hands downward and blasted the Master.

Nao and Aeka were dueling, hand to hand, both were the experts of the masters in this category, Nao's strength gave her the advantage over Aeka, yet the speed was a bit much.

A kick Aeka swirled under and she exchanged her own roundhouse, Nao caught it and flipped Aeka onto her back, pinning her, Nao cut off her circulation with a chokehold, Aeka tossed her upward with an earth pillar.

Nao landed on her feet, shaking her head to fix the strands that'd been rubbed in the dirt, Aeka coughed, rubbing the neck, one of her buns came undone in the struggle, hair falling across her face. She huffed and undid the other half as well, running fingers through it to straighten them out a bit.

Kenji landed next to her, twirling her staff, Nao was next to Huyu, back in the positions they originally started.

The difference was their conditions.

Kenji and Aeka appeared worn out, not quite peaked but certainly closer in weariness than Huyu and Nao.

"You two aren't enough to overtake us." Nao pointed it out.

"Aeka, you're gift counters Nao's but you're weakness is Endurance. No matter what tricks you come up with, I still have a longer sustainability." He explained.

"All masters counter each other Huyu-san." Aeka took off her jacket, leaving herself in her black tank top and black sweats. Huyu noticed the necklace around her neck, missing.

He tried to picture the girl in pigtails from before, the innocent smile and crippled leg.

Now, how could she have become this.

Dark locks sliding across her face, covering bits of her face, sliding down her chest and to her waist. Her figure was slowly becoming defined, a maturity to her look that he didn't believe could have been possible to develop within a year. Her expressions no long shun with her eyes, but were sinking with determination.

"What do you mean?"

"You can out last me in the battlefield. So if it's just you and me, you'll win. But then I counter's Nao's, because her illusions have no effect thanks to my eyes." Aeka wiped her mouth, "Nao-san's meant to counter Kenji's-"

"But the more you use your gift the more I'm learning the patterns." Kenji pushed his hair away, "I mean, I'm not expert, but don't take me for a fool." He warned.

Nao chewed the inside of her cheek.

They were calling her useless.

She'd kill them for that.

* * *

Benjiro couldn't describe. What was him and what wasn't, he knew that he was fused. He knew that Hotaka and Auria had warped into him. That his soul was now a mutt. But when he tried to define them, when he split up his personalities, he couldn't.

The anger in his gut, he couldn't tell if that was fueled by his distrust in Shin'ichi or the influence of Hotaka. If his slight uncertainty was his fear to kill because of the pain it'd bring, or the difficulties Auria faced being on this side in a battle with Shin'ichi.

They felt as if his. These were actually his. When his body reacted to patterns, when his reflexes were saving him, they weren't his thoughts telling him what to do. It was his muscle memory.

Shin'ichi spun the scythe, but Benjiro had the sword ready for the defense, he deflected the blow that came, he could feel the energy surging through each attack. He could spot the bursts of uneven energy, where the shadows disrupted the flow, what attacks reflected back at him.

A show before his eyes unlike any other.

Jumping and kicking his leg forward, Benjiro launched a fireball, Shin'chi ducked, lifting his leg and striking the ground, the rock appeared beneath, and forced itself to Benjiro, who broke it with his fist, Shin'ichi was then pushed forward, a step to blast his palm into his center, Benjiro redirected, spinning across the arm to sweep the leg, Shin'ichi side stepped away. Close ranged, he made a jab for the head, Benjiro grabbing the attack, he exchanged his own, Shin'ichi ducking. This time the elder attempted to kick his chest, Benjiro backing up as the second kick swirled, he was forward again, spinning to to catch Shin'ichi's stomach, he gave himself by moving back.

Benjiro felt the rise in confidence, the smile of the ease this became.

"You idiot. You can't beat me with what I taught you." Shin'ichi's martial arts were excellent. But not his.

No his was far superior.

Shin'ichi was becoming annoyed with the arrogance, the lack of recognition of the difference between the two souls.

"No. I believe that alone my normal skills will not be enough. But I will not be stopped here." Shin'ichi expanded his reach on the scythe, forcing his energy through, Benjiro didn't like the looks.

Rather than purity of energy, it was the horrid blackness of shadows, the darkness coating him in a veil of security, a barrier Benjiro wouldn't have wanted to attempt to penetrate.

Benjiro felt the existence of his unease, looking at the cloud surround him, watching the smirk on his brother's face grow, feeling the hairs on his back standing, it wasn't good.

"Mamoru's time in the shadows changed him. He learned his lesson with his time, he became a better being. And then you helped solidify the morals." Benjiro looked as a kimono of black now covered Shin'ichi's prior clothing, his hair seeming longer and in waves, "But you accepted all of them. All of their damn misfortunes. And they aren't all Mamoru. Some were meant to stay dead."

"We both made the decision to allow those of distaste into our souls."

"Mine weren't the demons." Benjiro shook his head. Yasuo, Takeshi, all of them despised what Shin'ichi did.

Now he felt their disappointment.

There was falling, and then there was banishing one's self.

The cries these lost souls came with, the damage they'd done. Rape, murder, theft, genocide, he could feel the sinister combination of them all, the result of anger being packed up for eons without escape.

"No. Which is why you are weaker." Shin'ichi lashed out his hand, the eyes growing in black, a vine of shadows attacked Benjiro.

He jumped back, diving out of the way, yet they reorganized themselves, darts that pierced his skin, blood seeping down his shirt. He sliced at the remaining attacks with the sword, enough of the energy was transferred to throw them back, he landed and then found his feet ensnared.

A blast of fire to them, he was in the air again, only landing when he needed and then jumping, throwing fireballs wherever he could but Shin'ichi was proceeding, swiping them away with his own bending.

A step and Shin'ichi was behind him, scythe swinging, he brought it around Benjiro's waist, prepared to slice him in half, Benjiro lifted the sword before it could cut, forcing his energy to shield himself, he was pushed forward, falling to the floor.

Ties wrapped around his wrists and ankles, dropping his weapon it was coated, he fought but found that he was trapped.

Shin'ichi lifted before him, too familiar, as Mamoru had done dozens of times before.

"Mutts or not, it doesn't matter. Your power is nothing compared to mine." He warned, fog surrounding him.

Benjiro exhaled, spewing fire as best he could, the light altered the shadows but the hold was strong enough to ensure that they were still rope, a lunge of his chest forward wasn't enough, captive.

Too fast for him to feel any pride in taking.

* * *

Kenji threw his grenade from the ground, flashing lights blinding the entire radius of the field, Huyu and Nao shielded their eyes before they would tear up. Aeka dashed toward Nao, a knife in hand as she attempted to slice the neck, Huyu didn't rely so heavily on eyes, intercepting, Kenji came from behind, throwing him back.

Nao had her hearing under enough control to estimate their length, breathing a breath of flames, they singed the back of Aeka's sweats as she left back, Nao threw a blast against Kenji, who slid onto his knees. Jumping up, Huyu was behind him, and Kenji took no time to spin around, spraying Huyu in the chest and arms with a white fog. Nao tossed another flare at Kenji, who dashed out of the way, Huyu making sure it didn't touch, yet his clothing immediately caught flame.

"The hell?!" He screamed, attempting to smother the flames away, they rode even through the armor, he quickly discarded the chest plate and put out the bits on his sleeves with ice breath.

"Even the smallest amount of flames will ignite on you now." Kenji warned, shaking the bottle on his hands, "You only have so many layers of clothing before they'll be seeping into skin." He pocketed the material.

"Damn chemist." Huyu growled.

"I don't think you need to be a genius to find flammable liquid." Nao countered.

"Kenji-kun always has fun toys." Aeka giggled.

"Of course he does." Huyu huffed.

Nao tossed her head, snuffing, she held out her seal.

"Fine, time for us to get serious then." She straighten, and then grasped her seal, a projection appeared, a blast of lightning, Aeka didn't bother to move, Kenji jumped back but noticed the lack of reaction and figured otherwise, yet Nao did launch arrows, small lightning spikes that coated the air Aeka managed to evade a majority, one catching her foot, it sent a jolt up her spine that messed with her hair, Kenji feeling the same effect as two slashed across his arms, he twisted his face in pain.

Huyu lifted water and bashed him head on with a waterblast, carrying him upward, Nao exchanged a bit of lightning into the mix, Kenji screaming in his bubble as currents ran up and down his body, Aeka's eyes widened, twitching at the sight.

Dropping the prison, Kenji's head seemed to bounce off the surface, his fingers twitching, Nao was next to him instantly, lifting up her foot to smash into his neck, Kenji's eyes opened and she found a current carrying her upward, she landed with a roll to save the crash.

"His energy's changing." Huyu bit his lip, "It's starting to leak."

Kenji staggered onto his knees, throwing up enough water to fill a bucket.

"I...I don't feel good." He put his hand to his head, his eyes prepared to spin, his vision going blurry.

"Kenji. Don't...do anything." Nao advised, moving her arms in slow motions.

He looked at them for help, twitching for a moment.

"Aeka." Huyu stepped forward, "I have to get through...Kenji can't handle this. Don't do this to him. If you don't give a damn about us or Benjiro, then do this for him. Don't force him into this."

"I can't let you through." Aeka shook her head, "I promised I'd keep you here."

A glance behind her and it was clear that Mamoru had left, completely drained of energy; he would be one with Shin'ichi now.

It really was only them to keep this gateway clear.

"You promised who? Shin'ichi? Who is he to you? A guy who kidnapped you and you took pity on?" Huyu was trying to read Kenji's levels, frequently going in and out, it wasn't good, "Aeka. If he goes into Master's State, we're all going to die."

Aeka looked at Kenji, how he was reacting.

If he even attempted to airbend she had a feeling the symptoms would multiply by ten.

The three of them had developed their stages towards Master's State while fighting. There wasn't time to study the effects.

This pause was killing him, the moment to stand still.

Aeka looked behind her, the door; no one was to get through.

That was her job.

Huyu could see the hesitation.

"Kenji-kun." She looked at him, trying to decide.

"No." Huyu stepped forward and pushed her face to look at him, into his eyes, "You said you're done letting the ignorant lead. You're being ignorant by following against your morals."

"I can't let you guys in." Aeka repeated, "I can't. That's not the way it's meant to be."

"Only if you refuse to help us."

"I can't."

"Aeka."

"The spirits can't continue. Senpai please understand..." She was destroying her image by being so merciful, "I can't. These are my morals. I believe that this will come out as peaceful as it can. And that means I have to make you my enemy. Please, forgive me." She took stance.

Huyu had hoped for better, glancing at Kenji, it was bubbling closer and closer to the surface.

Kenji couldn't stand it, not this strength, not this kind.

A wave pushing him back, he wanted to close his eyes and sleep, yet he knew it wouldn't end well if he allowed himself to do so.

Something shuttered through his body, a rising from his center to his skin, wind was beginning to take over the calm arena.

Huyu looked at Aeka, his robe and shirt ruffling, it was growing, becoming unruly. He hit her.

Across the face, the smack was audible to the point that Nao even raised her eyebrows, the red mark a clear print across her face.

She looked at him in absolute shock.

"The spirits tell you everything huh? Then why do you act like that wasn't expected?" He exhaled, but the shaking eyes of hers, they were too familiar. He looked away in time for a beam to rise.

Kenji began to lose his fight.

Silver, greyer than white but brighter than black, it was tornado that ensnared him, Kenji's mind was still present, his disbelief of the energy radiating was evident as he glanced around speechless.

"Nao!" Huyu called to his ally, ignoring Aeka for the moment.

"I know." She charged up the next lightning bolt, zapping the energy with her own, it wasn't much help, the gusts of wind extinguishing the attacks as though they were merely kitchen fires.

She closed her eyes and focused, attempting to project illusions, he caught on immediately, glancing at her and a force of wind knocked her off her feet, into the air, she propelled herself to keep from a crash landing.

Huyu dashed forward, Kenji stood up and tilted his head, curious as to what he planned to do, he smirked, blinking, an air slice was released from his vortex, cutting Huyu across his left arm, Aeka saw the trail of blood and shuttered at the pain it must have brought.

"This is how it feels..." Kenji looked at his palms, the veins across his wrist practically pulsing in grey, "So much power...it's fun." He smiled and then looked at Aeka.

She was staying back, hoping to avoid the impact zone.

"Kenji!" Nao landed, her hair whipping in the small ways it could manage, "You don't know what you're doing!" She called out, arrow pointed at him.

"I do actually." He had the innocent look, a step forward and a funnel was released, Huyu jumped out of the way, "I've done the research, I know that I have only a limited amount of minutes before I'll lose all control, and that afterwards I'll have a gift as well as a curse."

"Kenji-" Huyu called to him but Kenji frowned.

"I'm sorry; I really did want all of us to be friends you know. But I still have a job to do. And all the statistics say this is the only way we'll win."

Huyu was as fast as a blink, Aeka's eyes tracking him during the duration of a second, he was next to Kenji, bringing his sword forward; he was striking to kill.

A swing forward, Kenji could have dodged, but he knew the same thing Aeka knew.

And that was that the sword would phase straight through him.

As if an illusion, he was cut through without even a scratch, Huyu gaped.

"Did you forget what happened whenever you were with Osamu? He could change his solidity at will. You should have made notes you know." Kenji shook his head, and then lifted his hand.

Huyu was tossed, a flip and he hit the floor on his leg, a bad position, Aeka heard the bone crunch beneath the weight, looking away.

Kenji had a glimmer into his eye. Not the loss of conscious, but sanity, a spark that spread with the glimmer, he was becoming drunk off the excess power.

Squatting then jumping, he was in the air, flying, feet skimming currents without need of movement, appearance of soaring, he laughed.

Nao wiped blood from her mouth, licking her lips, Kenji looked at them.

"Did you know that the lungs can hold about six liters of air in a single breath? That's more than enough for my energy to feel, to be capable of reaching, sort of like you're blood bending Huyu. Only if continuous expansion occurs, it can have a bit of different effects." Kenji cocked his head.

Aeka was tapping her fingers, counting the seconds in her head to estimate the time left.

Nao narrowed her eyes, spreading her gift to give the appearance of three of her, attacking him from different directions; an air bubble was created then expanded to take out all of them, luckily Nao not within them.

She had taken to Huyu, pulling him upward and having him use her as a crutch, limping to the side.

Izumi had felt the change in pace and left her ice hut, meeting them have way, she looked over Huyu's injury as Nao dropped him off and then moved to distract Kenji.

She was shooting as many bolts as she could manage, none even coming close to scratching him.

Aeka wondered why the difference was so significant. She was forced into the state, yet she only felt pain, distance. He was thriving off this, a new drug.

She wouldn't interfere, hiding behind a boulder to keep out the major winds; she knew her part was next.

"This is going to hurt." Izumi took off Huyu's protection on his leg, and then forced his kneecap back into place.

He didn't show reaction, only attempting to stand, which she shook her head, "You can't-"

"I'll live." he couldn't make Nao sit out there on her own.

He brought his seal and drained bits of his energy, recovering enough to numb the pain, though it wasn't enough to hide the squint of his eyes.

"Huyu!" Emi ran up, finally having caught up, the wind was divided by her frequent hand movements, creating a zone of peace, Yuu was behind her.

Overall, their damage was minimal. Scratches, a gash on Yuu's shoulder and a bit of burnt cloth on Emi, it was durable.

"Kenji's in Master's?" Emi confirmed the obvious.

"You three stay here, get inside the tent with Izumi and don't come out no matter what?"

"No. I'm the only airbender here, you need me to-"

"Emi this is master's business." Huyu wouldn't hear it.

"Not that I am in any bit of in favor of fighting two masters, but do you really think a tiny tent is going to be much of a defense?" Yuu rubbed his back.

"Listen to your boyfriend sweetie." Nao's face paint was smeared around her face, "You'll just get in our way."

"Because clearly you guys are doing so well right now." Emi crossed her arms.

A blast of wind nearly lifted Izumi off her feet, Emi catching her arm and pulling her down.

Through the corner of her eye she saw Aeka, hiding behind a bit of debris, she must have been caught out, she would be in trouble if she didn't get to her.

There was a momentary break, Emi made a dash for her, Huyu realizing too late he had yet to inform her of the entire situation.

"Emi!" He tried to call to her but found the wind muffling sound.

He took a step forward then cringed.

"On it." Nao dashed forward.

Yet she was the slowest master, her speed not being even half of what Emi's was, she knew she'd have to snipe.

A jump over the land, something seemed to push her away she used the current to amplify her speed, skating across the floor without really touching it, Kenji's eye's followed her but didn't act.

She did not see that behind her Nao was caught midair and burst back. She attempted to propel herself forward with fire but couldn't overwhelm the wild energy.

She landed on her feet and was pushed back, sliding on her feet, she cursed, again attempting to push forward.

Emi was landed next to Aeka, who glanced at her with a face that showed fear.

"Come on, we'll get you to the others." She was pressing away the currents.

"Kenji-kun doesn't know what he's doing...he's going to hurt himself." Aeka looked to Kenji with fear.

"Huyu will be able to get himj under control, come on, it's not safe." She stood up and looked.

Nao was trying to call something to her, her lips moving in a screaming motion but it was silent by the time it reached them.

And then a current bashed her to the side, rolling, something tossing her up, she did her best not to land horribly.

A realization of this click and Emi ducked, the blade in Aeka's hand missed her by inches, she spun around and attempted to defend another attack but Aeka trapped her feet.

"Aeka..." Emi was glaring at her, attempting to push her backwards with a force of her hand, Aeka deflected the move and then jabbed her in the neck, paralyzing her, and she slipped to the floor as her feet were released, barely conscious.

Huyu, from across the field, could see the slashing movement of the blade, blood seemed to fling across the floor and Emi became still.

Aeka turned to meet his eyes, fires lighting behind his.

Furious.

Nao was back with him, the tornado becoming uneven, Kenji had seconds left.

Aeka's hair flew in front of her face, but she could still make out Huyu mouth words to her.

"Go to hell."

She nudged her eyebrows, and then lifted her seal, feeling now was appropriate.

The other two masters did the same, and in synch the three released their seals, Yuu and Izumi jumping back and crawling into the safety of a two inch earth wall.

* * *

Shin'ichi stood over Benjiro, his scythe had a shimmer that went from one end of the blade to the other, a sparkle in eagerness for his victim.

Benjiro licked his lips, feeling his chin beginning to drip in his sweat, bits of his own personality was evident enough for him to feel sick.

Then there was his eyes.

Normally when influenced Shin'ichi exhibited traits of those in control, those who's soul were burning brightest.

Yet now he only saw the slight twitch, the motion of his head that said he felt them, the whisperings of his mind, Benjiro felt he'd seen it for his entiire life.

He'd despised it his whole life.

"I expected more." Shin'ichi slashed his weapon, cuttiing Benjiro's shirt open, blood soaked downward, across his skin, it stung, yet what hurt worse was the scar over his heart, the one made during their prior run in.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, maybe I can make it more intresting." Benjiro sucked in his breath, focusing his energy, he reached out to others, feeling the presence, and forcing them into him, his eyes glowed and a fireball surrounded him.

The shadows howled at pain and released him, Shin'ichi lurching forward in hacks and falling to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

An air tunnel surrounded Benjiro, keeping him floating as fire was added heat, he could feel the energy pass from Shin'ichi to him, a stream of water that was being sucked from his brother, the avatar state was his only ace.

"N-ot enough Ashton." Shin'ichi smirked, shaking as he moved his limbs shakily together, clapping his hands, there was a blinding light, expansion of his life force, and then a complete explosion.

The passage became even quicker, a mass of the spirit travelling from the predecessor to the new, Benjiro's strength now feeling infinite, something demonic was filling his brother as a replacement.

The shadows, the Master's energy, the dim spark of his brother's soul buried into a depth farther than a grain.

The two now faced off, Benjiro picking up his weapon, he looked into the blade, feeling his own eyes piercing back at him, the violet was unfamiliar in a disturbing way.

He controlled the flow of the after energy, he finally decided to give up the remainder parts, and instead filled his void with the devils of every nature.

"There's a point beyond return." He glanced back to Shin'ichi.

"I reached that point the minute Yasuo told me his lies." Shin'ichi responded.

Holding the sword steady again, Benjiro felt his power recede back to his spirit, the chakras locking and filter.

Shin'ichi laughed as he observed this.

"For a minute there I was nearly convinced. But you can only remain in the avatar state for as long as you can energybend the spirits through you."

Benjiro sucked his lower lip.

"Shut up."

"But why? My dear brother, you truly have no trump card do you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I do." Shin'ichi stepped towards him, his shoe seeming to spark a cloud of black smoke.

"No. You're lost, just something that needs to be destroyed."

"Destroyed? For what? For being the mistake nobody bothered to correct? Don't act like them Ashton. You're pathetic but not that blind. They are the ones at fault for their own downfall! I did nothing but obey Yasuo. And look where that has brought me! I was created to be destroyed, but the cowards turn to you to deal with their dirty work."

"Because it has to be done."

Shin'ichi spread his arms apart lowering his weapon.

"Then strike me. Kill me. Hotaka's you now no? Seek your revenge."

"Don't mock me! I'm not a dumbass wuss!" Benjiro threw a flame at him, which was blocked with a spin of his scythe, Benjiro brought his sword as close as he could to the other's neck, it wasn't close enough to strike, Shin'ichi bashing him in the face, blood seeped down his mouth, he bared his teeth angrily.

"And they call me a demon." Benjiro spat in his face, blood drops intermixed with his saliva.

Shin'ichi shoved him back, and both took to each other's throats again.


	136. The Determining Ace

The Determining Ace

* * *

Huyu touched his seal; the sword's extra reach was balanced in his hand, a different type of extension for his limb.

Nao beside him, the levels of energy here were off the mark, the two looked at one another temporarily, and then glanced across the field, Aeka's cloud of dust dispersing enough for her appearance to be visible.

Her hair had grown to below her hips, nearly mid-thigh, streaks of gold in her hair; the robe that covered her was sliced at the skirt, four slits downward to give easy access to the black sweats beneath. A dark green color with hints of gold embroidery, the upper portion was tight, emphasizing the petite build of her bone frame.

But somehow with the golden pillar surrounding her was overshadowed by the pure focal point of her. Her face. The eyes were a socket of nothing, black with a golden shimmer, no distinction between pupil or sclera. Running from her eyes, down her cheeks and off the side down beneath her chin were her markings, gold paste, it appeared as tear marks would, her ears had a tip to them, similar to Nao's minus the degree.

The little angel, the princess, she was something completely else now.

If only those who considered her least of a threat could see her now.

Huyu didn't hesitate, dashing towards her; he swiped his sword, a release of energy.

Aeka disappeared, appearing at his side immediately after, he felt the energy and rotated his weapon to intercept; her seal was something else.

Wrapped all the way up her arm, it was a slithering rope, sharpened at the end as a knife; it was controlled by her own mind, capable of changing direction mid-air upon her command.

It wrapped around Huyu's seal, she pulled it back, and lurching Huyu's arm's forward, a rock pillar was formed between them and hit him in the face. An inch before it could a protection of ice bashed it off course, Huyu dispersing his seal; he used his free hand to bash Aeka across the head, which she responded with a drop, to the floor, she swiped his legs.

Tornados were sent as a gift from the heavens, one striking between the two, Aeka jumped back, flying across the map with simple push from her legs, the air scattered into a hurricane of blades, the air itself becoming the knives, slashes were struck across Huyu's entire body, he cursed, coating himself in a layer of ice, chunks were flying into the air, carving back down to his skin, he attempted to block himself as well he could.

Someone uplifted him and carried him out, the piercings halted, a glance and Nao put him down; he felt immediately awkward at having her pull him from that storm.

She was certainly stronger than she looked.  
"Stay out of the winds." She advised, a few scratches on her cheek showed she had been through the same as he, only had the decency to move rather than try to endure them.

* * *

Blood and sweat had mixed, coating each of them, they stood across in the battlefield, panting, Benjiro more than Shin'ichi but not significant enough that it appeared an absolute win.

Benjiro felt the sword growing heavy where Shin'ichi rested the scythe upside down while leaning against the pole.

"We're both too damn stubborn for this to end as either of us wants." Benjiro attempted to spit to force the blood from his mouth, but found that it was cotton soaked dry. Irritating, it made him choke.

"That's where you're wrong. I cannot lose." Shin'ichi hissed.

Benjiro saw the slight shift in his pupils, the way his irises shook, an increase in the energy pull. This was not the start; it was just when it was becoming overwhelming.

The influence was overshadowing his being.

"Says who. You or your damn masters?"

"Who's talking, you or Hotaka?" Shin'ichi countered immediately.

Benjiro felt that one sting a bit, and then shook it off.

The shadows began to dart at him, to launch off vines of darkness, Benjiro sucked in his breath and expanded his energy, forcing them at bay, Shin'ichi frowned.

"What now Aaron. Shall we continue this madness until one of us manages to get a lucky shot-"

Shin'ichi picked up his scythe and was next to Benjiro, swinging at his feet, Benjiro jumped but Shin'ichi jumped upward, kicking his head, he swung around his other leg and caught his stomach, Benjiro gasped, falling to the floor. He bared his teeth, one missing in the back from the chaos; he didn't care at the moment.

Shin'ichi roped his scythe around Benjiro's neck, a single move and it'd cut off his entire head.

Benjiro lifted his sword to point it at Shin'ichi's neck. He'd be able to make a gash large enough for him to bleed out if he even flinched.

Whose reactions were quicker?

They eyed each other, a tremor in the battle aura as each pressed out their energy, the ground began to crack in the unclaimed energy release, Benjiro licked his cracked lips.

"I have a damn conscience. I know you have one too." Benjiro make the blow right now. He felt he was ready, "So who can sacrifice theirs for the victory?"

* * *

Yuu created a shield of fire to block the loose debris, disrupting anything that was in their pathway, Izumi was running too fast for him to have proper focus on anything.  
At least he was used to her style enough to predict where this was going.

She performed a fairly decent vault, leaping over the rock cover and too Emi, she was laying on her side, blood splattered over her neck and onto her clothing, Izumi sucked in her breath.

Lifting her wrist, she could still feel the pulse.

Exhale, she moved her supply kit, bringing out a bottle of water, she poured it onto her hands and ran over the blood soaked portion.  
Pausing.

She narrowed her eyes and then moved Emi to her back slowly, glancing around.

"What's wrong?" Yuu was on the lookout for the mayhem that would certainly follow soon.

"She's not cut."  
"What?" Yuu asked, glancing at her, and then Emi, he understood.

The skin was soaked thoroughly in blood, but there wasn't an actual gash, no place where the blood leaked, only a thorough soaking all over.

Izumi took the blood and managed to slide a small amount into a vile; dropping a small chemical inside, it became blue.

"It's B-."  
"What?"

"Emi has AB+ blood. This isn't hers."  
"If I may inquire, how do you...?" Yuu was concerned.

"During out last run in." Izumi cut him short.

She was shaking her head.

"So she's bleeding blood that's not hers without being cut." Yuu pushed the loose strands out of his face.  
Izumi glanced at him, confirming the questioning.  
"Or there's a master who's conscience isn't as crooked as we think."

* * *

The air softened my landing, my feet barely skimming the roof as the rest of my weight followed, my black cloak ruffled out of place and then settled as I began to walk.

Only three hundred gold pieces, I was promised five hundred, but they knew I was desperate. I could beat them all if I wanted, but I couldn't risk losing their business. It would be enough to help us

Shin'ichi really needed new clothes; the kid was sprouting faster than anyone I'd seen. I mean, I went through growths spurts, but at least I had the decency to do them at acceptable times. Not when it takes two shifts just to pay for food.

Mamoru was also in need of more for his sweets, which was now somehow a necessity, and then Auria for her...girl products.

I wasn't going to see a cent of this thing.

But whatever. That's my job now.

The damn caretaker.

At least another bounty came up; I can get some extra for myself if I kill him by Friday.

But I got work in the morning. I check my watch and see I'd only get four hours of sleep if I dropped at this very moment.

"Work run late again?" Shin'ichi scared me; I nearly turned around and throw my dagger at him, recollecting myself instantly.

His stealth abilities were far more capable than I recall.

"Yeah." I give him the same suspicious look he was try to push on me.

His glasses were reflecting the light of the moon, whiting out his eyes.

He was waiting for me to tell him.

He knows.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Don't you have work?"

"I'm working over time."

"I'm studying." Shin'ichi countered back.

In his hand he had a notebook, so I guess his alibi checked in.

"Then go back to that." I turn to climb into our apartment, the window to the two-room cockroach filled slum open.

"Hotaka." He called to me, and I glanced.

"Clean up the blood on your shoes before you track it into the room. Mamoru will get sick if he wakes up and there are fresh stains."

I glance at the soles, realizing I'd missed a few spots.

His head tilted upward, staring at the stars.

Bringing his book forward, he had a pencil and was tracing something.

"The stars." He saw my confusion, "They're something."

Him and his dumb hobbies.

Star gazing. Really? Where will that get you in life?

And yet that was when I saw Kuzon.

His younger self.

Four years ago, the first time we bashed into one another.

"Shin'ichi." I now stood in front of him.

He paused his work to look at me.

"Position." He demanded.

As instincts he set the book down and he took stance.

"Mantis." I commanded.

His legs slid shoulder width apart, arms upward, he took a step and then struck his hand, shifting weight onto one leg as he took a long step and then brought his knees upward, fighting invisible soldiers with palm strikes to the air.

"Tiger." I waited.

Now he kept his feet together, a fist in his right hand with it at his side at a ninety degree angle, one arm in front. He slowly moved his left hand in and out, small bursts of flame, bending was allowed with fire only. He knew the rules.

A snap and he switched arms, now creating dismal sized burst, he brought both arms to the set position and then slid his legs apart, jutting out his elbows and bring his arms up, a circle of red followed him, back to set position and he took a careful step to the left, shooting a fireball and then bringing his right leg up, a kick of fire then back to set.

"Tai chi." Rubbing my chin, he didn't hesitate.

Lifting up on leg he jutted it out then back, taking on a faster form of the art than most, the brush knee falling next to a low punch, which he then whirled his arm around, to what would have been a block had the water been active. A heel step and then bringing his arms up, the circular motions were a bit overly emphasized but not so much that it would have impaired to the bending, only make him look slightly ridiculous.

"Defense." I didn't hesitate, dashing inward.

He jerked back, I was light on my feet like a boxer, every movement I made caused a reaction from him, a bit more jumpy than usual. I kicked his lower shin which he brought upward and tightened for defense

A kick to his middle he again deflected with his knee, I punched him and he redirected and ducked beneath a crescent kick.

"Attack." I demanded, now preparing for his strikes.

Through the corner of my eye I could see two faces appear in the window, the youngsters having been awoken by our movements and now taking interest.

He took a jab to the side of my arm, which I slithered away, he swung around to sweep my feet and i backed step to prevent a collapse, an upward punch to my chin, i managed to lean back to the evade the blow, all the way back to turn it into a back handspring, I used the force to push off.

Adding a bit of wind, i landed on top the peak of the roof, a narrow straight strip, beneath the tiles would diverge diagonally, a triangle shape downward.

He followed me, keeping footing on the four inch wide balance beam.

"Crane." I smirked, challenging him to not take a step off.

He attempted to kick and i ducked, swiveling around and fixing my footing, he stepped forward to bash my head but I pushed the arm away, another to my stomach, I jumped back, teetering a bit but managing to hold stance.

A step forward to a straight kick, I ducked, he whirled around to land a second, hoping to catch my head and push it to the side, he made the mistake in his footing. Crossing the legs, as he came back around he had to spin, shifting his poise, it was uneven. Onto his toes he leaned forward and couldn't get enough pressure to push him back, about to fall i caught him by the wrist, pulling him upward.

"How disappointing." I yawned.

Looking at his feet, he realized he still had work to do.

"Watch your attacks. Think of what you're capable and where you are. Don't be just tryin to show off, dumbass. That's how you get yourself killed."

He nodded, taking in these notes, I tsked my teeth.

My lectures were going to become rarer and rarer.

Even if he couldn't match me, it was reaching the point that I may actually run out of things to teach. That all the review will become less of teacher and student and more so on equal levels.

No, I guess it's already migrating that way.

Another few months and he'll realize it as well.

I must kill him before then.

This peace, the fake sanctuary.

I'm going to end it with his blood on my hand, and a smile on my face.

* * *

The fine line between punishment and torture, morals and good judgment, Nao reacted before him.

"Calm down!" She pushed him away, disrupting the force.

"Sh-She She-!"  
"Izumi's still alive, I feel her, check on her, see what you can do, you dumbass!" Huyu hissed.

Iwao glared at Aeka, and then sped limped to Izumi, coughing up blood on his way there.

She remained expressionless, and then moved her head towards Huyu.  
"Will you kill me senpai? In all the endings I've seen they end horribly once my blood is spilt." Aeka warned.

The rate of the freezing was slowing. From numbness or his own hesitation, her gift told her the latter.

Huyu flared his nostrils, thinking. He couldn't tell who was winning behind the gateway; he didn't know whether it was already too late. But he didn't have the option of chancing it.

He put his hand on the hand of his seal, flooding excess energy, the cold spike rose in Aeka's wound, she whimpered at the pain her muscles and bones were enduring, too quickly were they submerged, it was going to reach the limit too quickly.

"Huyu, let me-" Nao knew this was painful for him, he was too close to her, taking this too personal.

"No." He released it, and then stared into Aeka's closed eyes, trying to decide what she found was the most grievous of mistakes he could make.

Aeka could feel his gaze, though the pain made her nearly consider it nothing, yet the pressure his aura was pressing against her made her sweat

"Do you know Kenji-kun's gift now?" she asked.

"Survival." Huyu answered quickly.

Nao glanced at him.

"He will never have to be killed because he can just phase through anything threatening his life."  
"Yes, and no. He can be anywhere at any time, he is the wind, disperse and reappear, as Osama did with the sand." She felt the pressure of energy lightening.

"So what. He's not as determined as you." Nao dismissed, "He's only in on this because he's confused. We don't have to worry about him if you're out of the picture."

"What about his curse." Aeka would have nudged her eyebrows but found it difficult with the scar, now it was harshly noticeable, she was sure that her temperature was rising. She just needed to keep distracting him.

"His curse…"  
"Ever wonder why Osama needed to have an assistant?"

Nao paused, and then shook her head.  
"To be able to be everywhere, disperse yourself at will, pays a toll on the mind." Aeka exhaled and then let out a scream.

Ear piercing, Huyu jumped, breathing heavily, he nearly bashed her head for scaring him in such a way.

"Shut up you damn bitch!" Nao hissed, slapping her across the cheek, Aeka whimpered.

Huyu jerked her back, and then there were four.

Kenji had appeared from the air, standing beside Aeka, he had no scars or bruises, as fresh as they come for the battlefield.

"K-kenji!" Nao wasn't quite prepared for him yet.

But his expression, the dazed look, confusion he glanced from Aeka to the two Masters.

"What's going on." He asked, trading eye contact.

"Kenji-you need rest, you're not well…" Nao insisted.

His veins were completely highlight; popping from his skin as though colored in neon lights.

The confusion, narrowing of his eyes and crunching of his eyebrows.

There was a deeper misunderstanding than the mere situation of Aeka pinned.  
"Kenji…what are you talking about."  
Aeka would have smiled had she not been playing the part.  
"Daniel-san." She cried, to this he turned, "Please don't hurt Daniel-san!" She cried to the others.  
"What?" Huyu and Nao screamed.

Kenji glanced at her.

"Do…I know you…?" Kenji glanced at her.  
'_His memories.'_ Huyu bared his teeth.  
"They attacked us Daniel-san. They turned on us…we're best friends, they were our friends but now…" She quivered, as though afraid to took look at them.

Huyu despised the outcome as well.  
Where she rid herself of benders state, and appeared as though a small girl, torn up outfit with gashes and wounds everywhere, he and Nao were as demonic as one could get in their bender's state form.

"She's a liar!" Nao swiped her hand, "Kenji, you and I have been friends longer than you and that brat. She's a manipulative bitch is all!" She saw her opportunity.

If Aeka would play that game she would too.

"Kenji…what-"  
"You were sick."Nao began, "You were very sick…and died, and then you came to this world, all of us died and came here. We all of different powers here. And we split up because of disagreement. She was just the one who played between us all. And used us. All of us. Even you. Don't let her use you now!" Nao screamed at him.  
Kenji glanced back and forth between the two.

He would enter bender state again. And whoever he was fighting for would win. Neither of them would be able to counter them.

Neither of them would be able to defend a man who couldn't die.  
"What?" He swore they were drunk.  
"It's true. Daniel's your real name right?" Huyu stepped forward, "You have to try to remember."  
"They're the ones trying to use you Daniel-kun. They'll do anything to win." Aeka cried, "We are from another world, all of us, we have died, but you were never one their side. We're together Daniel-kun, we're the two geniuses, the youngest and the most sensible."  
"Shut up!' Nao was prepared to hit her again but Huyu shook his head.

''K-Daniel." Iwao stood up from behind the wounded bodies, "Look at them. She did this to the. And she'll do it to you as soon as you turned your back.  
"She's just a little girl." Kenji gaped, glancing at the others, "They appear to be responsible for the damage here than anything else."  
"Kenji." Nao moved towards him cautiously, she snapped her fingers, creating an illusion, "She's really a demon, just as me and Huyu. And you." She created the image of Aeka only moments ago, when she held Izumi hostage, the damage she'd done to them,

He screamed and jumped back, unprepared to see such a movie without a screen, to be before his eyes.  
"You're one of us. Just not yet mastered. But you will, but right now, what's important is that you let us take care of her. You have to let us do our job. Or we'll all end up like them."  
Kenji glanced back at Aeka, confused.

"They're trying to trick you Daniel-san. They'll do anything to win." Aeka shook her head.

"No. She will. She's used you from the start." Huyu breathed in and out.

"We're best friends." She whimpered, "They're trying to trick you."  
"Don't listen to her Kenji." Iwao forgot about his real name, "She's just a horrid person. We entered this battle with the knowledge that we needed to kill her. Don't let her lies turn you against us."

"We came to battle to defend those we love Daniel-kun!"  
"Only to spread the lies you tell yourself." Huyu 's voice was becoming stronger in the anger.

Kenji was lost; he had the choice to keep an execution from carrying out.

Or stand by and watch them end the helpless girls life.  
"Does she have to die?" Kenji might be able to pass if it wasn't something so extreme.

"Yes. She's too dangerous to keep alive." Nao said.

"Just step aside, and look away. I'll end it swiftly." Huyu placed his hands together.  
He had been trying to do it nice, but now he wouldn't take any chances, he'd merely freeze her to the bone.

"Daniel-kun." Aeka gave a squeak.

"I…I don't remember-"  
"Then look in your pocket." Her voice was now calm.

The three conscious immediately jerked their heads, unaware of where this plan was going.

Kenji hesitated, and then felt into the pouches of his pants, feeling his phone, he withdrew it.  
He touched the screen and the wall paper came on.  
A picture of him and Aeka.

Both were making ridiculous faces, in a leafy surrounding, dark but the flash illuminated the faces enough to be recognizable.  
He glanced at her, comparing the two Aeka's, there was no denying it that it was her.

There was no lock, so opening it was easy.

There were records of their messages, his and Aeka's, and only hers. Plans, jokes, teasing.

Phone calls only from her.

"Look in your notes." Aeka offered.

He scrolled the menu, immediately finding the yellow pad labeled such, and opened the first one available.

He didn't tell the others what was on it, he stared momentarily, rereading it twice before shaking his head and glancing at the others.

Nao and Huyu were less than happy to see this.

They knew he would forget.

They already had it all set up for the checkmate. Huyu's fist shook.

"If you kill me now Huyu-san you'll only hurt your chances of happiness." She warned.

"I won't let you kill her." Kenji stood in front of her protectively.  
"You can't stop me." He lashed out his arm, picturing the deceased image of Emi in his mind, the seal disappeared from Aeka's hand, he stabbed forward.

Straight through Kenji, the uncontrolled gift forced him intangible, and he managed to pass through to Aeka, aiming at her neck, Aeka managed to bring her seal upward with her good hand, blocking it and then pushing it away, jumping to her feet, she felt light headed, more so than she expected.

Kenji immediately picked her up and flashed halfway across the battle field, setting her down.

"She still can't use her eyes." Nao reminded Huyu, who's nostrils seemed to exhale steam.  
"That doesn't mean she's any bit less of a threat."

* * *

I closed the book, setting it onto the table; the stack was large enough to tower over Junior.

Though, my young friend had fallen asleep already, book turned halfway through, I glanced at the title, "The Influence of Spirits in the Current World". Very plain title, I imagined the context was just as drab.  
Taking the book from his hands, I place a ripped paper inside to save his spot and then placed the books back on the shelves, marking where each of us left off.

Takeshi only required Kuzon and Kichiro be schooled. Personally I believe that Junior and I could be dead and he not care. But then I suppose we wouldn't make very good hostages if so.

Still, I believe we were figuring out all that we needed just by reading these books. The palace had me trained to read through my fourth year, and I suppose my…the spirits in me helped, the recognition made it bearable to learn through questions and answer with Kichiro and Kuzon guiding me.

I honestly wasn't sure how Junior was able to handle all of it. Kuzon taught him all he knew in reading terms. And yet he near never asked me for a definition of a word or a meaning of a phrase, he would just take notes and mark areas he thought I should read again.

As I finished, I gathered our notebooks in one pile, and then knelt down. Pulling Junior closer, I had his limp arms wrapped around my neck, his unconscious taking a grip as I lifted him from the couch, I heard a moan from him and felt the fluttering of his eyes but I hummed for him, shushing him and whispering for him to return to sleep.

The head rolled to the side, and he quieted again, I smiled and carried him out, the notebooks in my free hand.  
I passed the grandfather clock that stroke two; we had stayed out longer than I anticipated.

At least we wouldn't have to run into any of the servants.  
It was always such an awkward conversation, one couldn't merely pass them speechless without being rude, but we also couldn't quite talk about anything other than the weather.  
I passed down the hall and up the steps, he was getting heavier. I used to have no difficulties, yet I supposed that he was beginning to grow at a faster rate than myself.

I was strong enough though, no complaints.

Opening the door, I saw that we were indeed the latest arrivals.

We all shared one room. Though we were constantly reminded that we each had our own specific rooms, it was easier for all of us to stay together, even Kichiro, though he'd never admit to such weakness.

Not that the room wasn't big enough. We could've fit a class of high schoolers with ease if needed.

We moved an extra bed and figured that we could sleep wherever we felt like it without judgement, all of us having had to share a bed at one point or another.

Tonight Kuzon was on the bed to the right, along with my brother, the two hugging the edges, Kuzon on his back with Kichiro half on his stomach and half on his side, hogging a majority of the covers.  
I shook my head and crept inside, laying Junior down, he snuggled against the pillow as I drew the covers over him. A glance over the three, and I snuck back outside, closing the door silently, I'd like to think I was becoming a master at this.

I hung out outside our door where the hall light was just enough light up the page, I glanced over our notes.

There was a solution here.  
Somewhere.

Three months of studying, there had to be some kind of solution.

Junior highlighted something.

A guardian.  
That…wasn't something I was familiar with.

It was dashed with another note, 'I'll be brothers', 'do more research on this topic'.

It was a start.

I certainly didn't have any better of a clue.  
All his other notes seemed a summary of the standard spiritual existence, most crossed out for being useless.

I chose to follow his lead, and then headed back down to the library, managing back far faster than my prior trip; I skimmed the titles for anything about the guardians.

Definitely a spiritual situation, I kept to that section, but were it needed to look through the rest of the library I wouldn't mind.  
Wasn't up for much sleep tonight.

I pulled the step stool to my side and glanced at the top items, avatar and guardian seeming to be a match up requirement. There were four books, I took down the first two and then found the others out of my reach. On my tip toes, I reached as far as I could, the very top shelf I always had difficulties with.

It was alright, the dictionary I used to give me a boost was still on the table.

I stepped down and then grabbed it, turning back to the stool and finding the book being handed to me.

Kichiro was watching me, towering far more than usual on the stand.

He blinked and waited for me to take the book.

I walked over and took it from him, "Thank you. Could you get the one to the right as well?" He did without a word and then jumped down, glancing at the title.

"What's a guardian?" He asked.  
"Not sure, haven't read it yet." I picked the book from his hands, glancing the four books; I chose the middle one to begin with, sitting on the chair to read.  
He watched me read.  
"Do you really think that reading will accomplish anything?" He asked me, sitting on the armrest.  
"If we can find out more with what we're dealing with-"  
"We're dealing with freaks." He snapped, "And we're the freakiest of the freaks." He looked away.  
"Maybe it's unprecedented. But they must have gotten their ideas from something. If we can know that then maybe we can know how to counter it."  
He grabbed the book and tossed it to the ground, pressing his hands on both arm rests to trap me; he glared at me with his smoke filled eyes.

It didn't faze me and I waited.  
"What if there is no way to counter this." He asked.

"There's always something." I gently touched his hand, he cringed away, the look in his eyes was uncertainty, I could tell he was fighting them again.

"You're burned." I frowned, his cheek peeled from the heat rash.  
"They had us sparring. Got too cocky and he managed that. I knocked him cold afterwards so it's fair." He still didn't move his hands.

"Was that all they had you do."  
"Me, yes. I was free to do whatever I wanted afterwards."  
"And Kuzon."  
"Energybending."  
No wonder he looked so sick.

I shook my head, "They'll kill him at this rate."  
"No he's killing himself. He's not fighting atall."  
"Would you have the strength to if you found out that was you."  
"Yes. I'd damn well would kill all of them."  
"Kichiro." I sighed.  
"No. He's not doing good. Mentally, I mean. You youngers aren't seeing it because your putting your noses in your books. But he's not good."  
"We know. He's been avoiding us." I frowned.

"Then why the hell aren't you helping him? I can't…I can't do none of the supportive crap you do. He's always calmer whenever you're around." He looked embarrassed just to talk about it.  
"I do. We talk, don't get me wrong, but whenever you guys are training this is what we do. If he won't fight then we'll have to fight for him." Now I gave him MY stern look.

Our eyes met and I waited for the response.  
"When was the last time you exercised more than your mind."  
"I do warm ups every day before I come down here."  
"What about sparring."  
I hesitated.

He reached out and touched my cheek, tracing the scar across my nose.  
"Don't let your guard down. If you get too weak, I'll kill you for being a liability."  
I didn't think for a moment that he wouldn't.

That's my brother for you.

"Don't worry. I can handle myself." Felt it coming.

He had his knife out faster than my reactions could keep up with, yet I caught his wrist in time, a couple of inches away from my neck, I didn't show any sign of fear or uncertainty. He had far more muscles than me and could've easily push it to my death. Not yet. He wasn't ready yet.  
Then he shocked me.

He dashed to pick up the book and then was next to me, he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder as though a sack of vegetables.

"Um…" He carried me out of the room, up the stairs, towards the direction of the resting area.  
"You need sleep too."

He puts me down before the door and points inside.  
"Do more of your damn research later. Sleep or I'll make you." He held out his fist in a threat.  
I smile gently, and then hug him, though he is about as stiff as a corpse, unwilling to offer any affections of his own.

It's ok. I know he cares anyways.


	137. The Worst of Fate

The Worst of Fate

* * *

Kenji's gift showed instantly in his steps.

He never quite landed completely, only skimmed the surface, and then lifted upward again. He picked Aeka up and didn't put her down, Nao couldn't snipe them down he was so fast, less than a blur; he could appear completely invisible for minutes at a time.

Bits of this was familiar. The movements, the wind, he caught glimpses of his memory but nothing solid enough to completely grasp, fragments of something important, he wondered if they' all fall in line with time.

Aeka felt as if he'd gained muscles from energy boost of the master's level. The bumps that cradled her body, the sturdiness of his chest, she couldn't see, in the air, there were no vibrations, no connection to the ground, without her sight she should've felt completely helpless. Yet she kept one hand on his torso, feeling his heartbeat, it gave her the reactions she needed. She could see based off his current state.

He was calm. Shaken by these abilities, but he knew that it was right, nothing out of the ordinary. He was doing as he was told, questioning if it was right, but that was to be expected.

Shrinking farther into his hold, she tried to rest with this rare opportunity.  
"What's going on?" Emi had awoken, her hand fell to the blood on her skin and she cringed, feeling for the wound but felt only weariness.

"You're fine. It was a set up." Iwao was sitting, Izumi up as well, her rebandaging the wounds on his leg

Yuu was still in a daze, head swirling without being able to keep his eyes fixated on a single object. Emi took a look to the side, finding Huyu, watching the others, he was stiff.  
There was a particularly bright glow that emanated from his body, a surreal illumination, the Bender's State brought a chill down her back, but not the same. Not from temperature as before, no it was actually slowly warming up.

It was from discomfort.

The sturdiness of his fogged eyes, the beat of his chest.

Just studying the situation.

She wanted to run to him, Emi tried to get to her feet but she was tired, still not quite well enough to avoid the spots around her eyes.

Nao, on the other hand, seemed to be focused on something other than the situation. She was sweating a bit, keeping vigilant for the two, Emi wondered why they were relying on eyes.  
Surely there was a better way to find the two.

Huyu's gift should do a better job at tracking than this. Were they too fast for him to get an accurate read?

Aeka had originally anticipated that the two were just in too large of a shock to think sensibly, that they were just not as clever as she had anticipated.  
Yet this was too long, they should have known that a plan as basic as shooting when sighted was less reliable in terms of trying to save times.

Besides, it was Nao shooting not Huyu. Nao's disadvantage was her speed, what sense did it make for her to be attempting to have high reaction rate. She didn't hear from Huyu, she didn't feel shards of ice that stated his attacks.

Why wasn't he taking control. This was taking longer. If time was so important, why were they stalling.

It wasn't good.

But something was wrong.

Her left arm was dead, she couldn't move it if she tried, yet her other had just enough strength to push away from Kenji, the abrupt movement to cause him to drop her.

The free fall was momentarily, yet she hit the floor feet first, a soldier landing, her head downward.

It jerked up.

The wave she sent out in data gathering told her all she needed to know.

"Y-you were with them!" She accused, her limp arm bumping against her hip as she had swirled to face Kenji.  
Nao smirked.

The image of Huyu vanished, leaving only the Master of Fire.  
Kenji blinked, and then looked away.  
"I guess I was." He didn't have enough of his memories back to understand yet.

"Kenji-kun." Aeka couldn't believe that she would have been stabbed in the back in such a way.  
"Huyu's the one who thought of it. Back at the beach, we found out about Kenji's curse. And he said he didn't want to have any more deaths. He'd do anything to prevent it." Nao frowned, she sat down, overdoing it a bit even on her level.  
To radiate enough energy that it appeared two Masters took out more than her healthy supply.

Aeka still was in disbelief.  
She jumped and was at his side, taking the phone from his pocket, she navigated through it without sight professionally, yet as it came to the memo portion she ran her fingers along the screen.

Waiting.

_'Protect Aeka with your life. She's the most amazing girl you'll know. But, even at the cost of her hating us, we have to stop the fighting. If her sight is taken away, carrying her away from the danger, keep her off the ground so that she cannot see, Nao will take care of the rest." _

She frowned and dropped it on the floor.

"As soon as Kenji picked you up Huyu made a break for the gate, he's been inside for two minutes already. Whatever harm you were attempting to stop is already done."

Aeka chewed the inside of her cheek, for the first time in months feeling as the fool.

Nao retracted her energy and stood again, walking to Aeka.

"Come on." She picked her up and carried her to Izumi, "Fix her up first. Make sure them eyes get their glow back. Be a waste if she can't see."  
Aeka was shocked that they were so easy to forgive her.  
"You had a damn difficult role to play. And Ima hit you for it later cause of the headache you caused." Nao warned, "But Huyu and I both knew that had circumstances been even minimally different, we'd probably be standing in your shoes."  
"No." Aeka said, "You don't know the extent that I did." Her head drifted towards the direction of the gate, "But like I said, I've seen this ending over a dozen different ways. And the ones where I failed my mission are the ones that cause everyone, especially Shin'ichi-kun and Benjiro-kun, the most pain."

* * *

Takeshi walked down the airport, a small bag for a few nights, the coat would be warm enough for the Southern Water Tribe in the summer. It would only be a few a days at most. As soon as the others came to their senses. When the masters stopped their pitiful actions of disunity and his creation was once again at his side. He was hurt that he couldn't even take him with him. Mamoru had manage to create a shield around the body, unable to physically move it, he could ensure that no one else could as well.  
He could feel him, he was still communicating, and thus far all was going according to their plan of action.

Shin'ichi would finish this, no matter how he acted, no matter how much he seemed to resent him, this was checkmate on the world.

Pulling his hat down so others wouldn't get a view of his face, Takeshi walked down the corridors of the gates, a business class waiting for him, window seat as the extra charge requested. As he passed the crowd, he didn't give any of them a second look. None mattered in the end.

He didn't have time. Though it didn't take extensive concentration to keep pressure on Shin'ichi. It was the same as trying to answer a question worth pondering. There were moment when you must sit and consider every detail, and moments when it was pushed to the back of your head, when you think of it without completely worrying of it.  
But the others weren't present. He couldn't feel them in the space, it was empty, completely free for his control. He wanted to know where they were, the others knew how important this day was. Even if half of them were rebelling, they surely would still be attempting to force their tool in another way. Even just the whisper of their energy.

Were they unconscious? Had they all killed themselves off? Pitiful. It was fine. He controlled the majority anyways. He was enough, he transferring his urge for this mission's success subconsciously, Shin'ichi experiencing the same necessity for this to go exactly as rehearsed as Takeshi was.  
They were in the last moments now. The Masters of their world trapped in in the portion prior to the Avatars.

And Benjiro had been the fool to accept Hotaka's spirit. It was simple. It was perfect.

Takeshi was smiling as he held his ticket, waiting for the plane.

Shin'ichi would win within the next hour, years, decades, even centuries of work. It was all coming down to this.

It was all-

The gunshot made a woman scream before it hit the victim. The mere sight of the gun had alerted her but she didn't have time to warn the man.

His brains splattered onto the wall, blood squirting from the hole in his head, it dripped down his side and down his chin, some so heavy and full they went directly to the floor, a pool around him as his entire weight came crashing onto the floor, there were screams, loud noises and a hassle, the owner restraining him but he turned the gun onto himself.  
In his mouth he didn't hesitate to pull he trigger, curling forward and onto the floor, the area cleared within a minute, both deceased before either could be met by the first responders.

As the medics arrived, they attempted to revive the men but it was a lost cause. No note left by the murderer, only a picture he held in his hand.

Light drawing, a combination of anime and realist style, of a man, seven foot tall, muscles behind a coat, a hat, beneath a small note, written in a female child's handwriting, curled letters with a golden ink.

_'The man responsible for Onee-san's death.'_

* * *

I hated kneeling. It made me feel pathetic, as though I myself wasn't entitled to the right to stand. That those around me were somehow superior enough to deny me the right to use my own two feet properly.

But for my brother I'd do anything. I'd walk on my hands for eternity if he wished. But they weren't my brother. They were the demons. And no matter what face they took, they were not him.

"Have you completed your task?" It was Shin'ichi's body that was over me, sitting with his leg crossed and hand propped up, bored if I may say so.

"The targets were eliminated." I confirmed, not looking in his eyes.

Every task I was to report to them. I wasn't allowed to just talk to Takeshi or one of the masters, it had to be him, to punish me for the crime I attempted to commit.

"Excellent. Well done brother." He smiled and then uncrossed his legs, folding his hands in his lap.

"Don't call me that." I frowned, shifting my head as my hair began to fall over my eye. Not quite long enough, but were I to continue to neglect my bimonthly schedules it'll certainly grow passed the accepted length for this company.

Like I care.

"But my dear younger sibling. You have always cherished my adoration of your position. Why be stubborn now."  
"Is that all?" I just wanted to get out of here.

The sooner I leave the sooner Shin'ichi will be allowed back.  
He caught on.

"What's the rush? Why don't we talk?" He stood, spreading his arms welcoming.

"Only when you have your head back."  
He tsked his teeth.

I frown.  
"What's the different. The Shin'ichi you know is practically me, with a small difference."  
"You're an asshole."  
"I'm not afraid to say what I think." He smirked.  
Oh shut up.

I give him one of my glares and he nudges his eyebrow playfully.

"You think I'm lying? I am always present, I have full knowledge of his presence and know which of us is in control. And if you knew how he really thought I'd certainly hope you'd have the courage to leave."  
"If you say so." I rolled my eyes.

It was as if there were two. I wasn't sure if there truly was, or if there was only one with a different filtering device, it was confusing. But this side of him was constant. Some of the manners were the same, the walks and speech levels, the facial expressions, but then there was how he thought. The caution remained, but it was unruly as well. Or heartless was more fitting.

The force they wanted.  
"Come now. Ask me any question, I'll certainly know it."  
"How long will you be here?"  
He was at my side and then back handed me, I bit my tongue, having been unprepared, and blood began to leak a bit from the side of my lip. I wiped my mouth clear and glared at him.

"Be grateful we are generous enough to allow him a mind on occasions. It'd be far easier to just keep the damn bastard at bay."  
"That'd be wasted energy on your part. To suppress his soul doesn't take the most energy, but it does take some, all day everyday would be exhausting. Of course they could switch off between the ten of them, as they normally did whenever all day control was needed. But to continue that cycle nonstop would be a waste of effort."

Not to mention incomparable intelligence they'd never get back.

"Hmph." Shin'ichi glared at him for his honesty, "You still have a lot to learn. You could be of so much more use if only you'd let yourself be dedicated to us instead of him." He folded his eyes.

"I'm his guardian. It's my job to keep him safe-"  
"By three months, you pathetic failure." Shin'ichi grabbed my face, crunching to distort my mouth by just a bit, he forced me to look at him.

I was experiencing my growths, but in muscles before in height, opposite of Shin'ichi, who at fifteen was already five eight, a good four inches above me.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to replace Hotaka? Your IQ potential is less than 140, your skills, while quite impressive, are made for killing and killing only. Not protecting. And you're too busy running behind his back to even gain any respect from your avatar."

_'Don't let him touch you!'_ I felt the shadows hiss, shimmering in disgust.

"Give me time." I pulled away, and he hit me.

Again and again.

_'Stop him!'_ They insisted.

I didn't answer them.

Across my face he hit my nose, blood dropping from my nostrils and onto the floor, my eye was already beginning to swell shut.

"You don't fight back!" He lifted his leg and brought it down on my head, forcing me downward, again I was on my knees.  
I coughed up a bit of my fluids but not enough to make a mess on the floor.

He lifted his hand again and I squeezed my eyes closed, refusing to watch, I felt their moments.

The shadows wrapped around his arm, one across his leg and then they pulled him downward to my level as well.

_'You filthy mutt.'_ They scorned him, _'You are nothing to us-'_

_'Release him!_' I ordered, giving them a look.

_'No. You are too weak to stand up to him. The body is delicate. If you won't respect that then why should we.'_

"What is this-release me!" Shin'ichi ordered.

I crunched my hands and then stood up, holding out my hand, I pushed out some of my own energy, oozing out bits of my being, they caught on to my level of seriousness, "Stop this." I waved it out.  
They weren't happy.

Instead they attacked me.  
Latching onto my limb, I stepped back and they caught my foot, a burning feeling from the inside, and then cold, I tried to pull away but it hurt, it wasn't good, it was horrible.  
I breathed quickly, they enveloped me; I was pulled downward, out of the realm of living and to that of death.

"Let go of me!" I commanded but my energy force alone wasn't enough to outweigh the many.

I was floating in place as they were spiraling me, judging me, I wasn't scared; I'd been here many times before.

_'Why is it your being that received the body, one who is as weak as you!_' They attempted to pull me out of it.

I felt their slithering fingers stich upward the portion where the soul remain, the tug on my conscious and being, it hurt, being stretched from inside, they did all they could, trying to pull me out. I screamed as they attempted, it hurting more than the previous actions of Shin'ichi, scraping you away from the inside out. I was trapped as though glued inside this shell, though they did create the feeling of tearing, they couldn't remove me.

I was sweating, I felt weak and would have thrown up.

Around and around they circled me. Touching me, I felt violated.

_'He beats you constantly, he hurts you more than any of them, yet you always draw us off.'_

"He's my brother-"  
_'That one is not!_'

"It's his body."  
_'And what does a body matter. Another soul who will soon lose its light and join us. You are not an angel you are a demon, why are you risking your second chance with this?'_

"Because. I don't remember how to be a demon. I only know what it's like to be a human." I was one of them at once point.

I used to deny that, when I was still immature.

I thought that they had the wrong guy. It was just a coincident, or that maybe I was actually the soul and the shadow was the one who died.

No, I'm just as bad as them.

_'You are naïve. When you regain your memory you will know your actions are pointless.'_

"I can't be removed. I'm bound to this body as regular souls are."  
_'Then act as though your life has meaning! We won't heal you if you're allowing yourself to receive the harm.'_

"I don't care how angry you are, take it out on me, don't hurt him. None of you are to lay a single finger on him! Understood?" I yelled at them.  
Bad idea.

And I received it.

Being human again meant they had a body to attack.

And so they did. Every inch of me hurt, every corner. I was asleep for a thousand ages it felt from that pain, and yet I awoke in our room, the one we all used to share.

On the sofa, I couldn't even lift my head, I didn't bother try to move.

They weren't happy with that huh.

"You're awake!" I heard Shin'ichi's voice and almost cringed back in fear of another beating.

But the tone that was taken was definitely my brothers.  
There was a hot towel on top my head, and when I attempted to see him he came around my side to avoid causing me any effort in moving.

I didn't respond.

"You were on the floor of the weight room when I found you." He looked like he hadn't slept in a day, "You were grey and freezing. I asked the doctors to look at you but they said it was all in your chi. you're energy level was off the mark when I tried to read it." Shin'ichi explained, his shirt was the same one he was wearing when he had beaten him up, "What happened?"

I didn't know what day it was, but I guess that two had easily passed.

"I got in a fight with the shadows. It's ok though, they won't do it again." I assured.

_'Don't pin this on us._' They growled.

Shin'ichi frowned, "I don't like that they attack you without reason…"  
"It's fine. Don't worry. One time thing." I blinked.

* * *

If reality could shatter then the cracking of the glass was audible for dimensions away.

Benjiro could see as the pieces melted off his being, the energy rising as smoke and others falling as if pebbles, scattering across the floor and dispersing.

Shin'ichi dropped his weapon and then to his knees, he grabbed his skull and his eyes began to glow.

"What hap-" Benjiro knew his answer before he could finish.

The master was dead. And now the puppet was falling without strings.

Shin'ichi screamed, the rush of energy was a beam that was exploding from within, it was overwhelming, he couldn't move at all.

But what energy was leaving him was overshadowed by the spirit that was attempting to force inward.

Benjiro backed up, lowering his weapon, this was something different now. A swirl of red was beginning to push its way into Shin'ichi, who reacted with gasps or flinches with every cloud, the black energy of the shadows began to radiate from his body, attempting to intercept but there were areas that weren't able to defend.

Faster and faster, it pulsated, something with a heartbeat, it shook him and caused the eyes to roll uncontrollably until he finally shut the,.

"…ill e…" Shin'ichi moaned beneath his breath.

"What?" Benjiro moved closer by an inch.

"Kill me!" Shin'ichi demanded, his voice breaking off as his lips turned blue.

He gasped for air and then pushed himself back, sitting on his behind as he leaned forward to hug his knees.

Benjiro gripped his weapon.

He should. He wanted to. That would be the most effective thing; that would be the solution. End Shin'ichi's pain, end everything that the others fought for.  
Benjiro threw his knife to the floor and ran to his brother, kneeling beside him, he tried to analyze the energy.

"Takeshi's soul is attempting to reconnect to a physical body." Shin'ichi managed to explain, "Kill me before he manages to take over!" He tried to push him away but instead violently jerked forward, gagging. He rolled over and began to throw up blood.

As he snapped his eyes open, one eye as gold, he crunched the earth under his hand and began to mutter to himself.

"Fight him. Fight him." Benjiro's fists shook, "Fight him dammit! Don't let him take control!" He couldn't stand to watch this happen.

Not anymore.

Shin'ichi closed his eyes, he could feel him; it was a pressure that was filling him. If he lost it wouldn't be like before though. It was trying to replace him as the owner of the body. He would be lost if this happened.

He pushed the energy back, attempting to push it back, part of his energy was Takeshi's soul. He couldn't completely eliminate him, it was impossible.  
But Shin'ichi's soul was there too. Minimal, but present.  
_'You were created to allow us to be immortal.' _Takehis reminded him.

"No. No I wasn't." Shin'ichi growled, another seizure as a jolt of cold vibrated from his inner being to his skin.

_'Don't deny your masters. You are ours. I will finish the job, our dreams will be a reality.'_ He had a grip on his head, his ability to turn oxygen into carbon monoxide lowering.

He couldn't see out of the golden eye anymore.

_"Fight him. We can't hold him if you don't try."_ A voice, this one was Mamoru, warning him.

_'Nothing can restrain him. He is mine.'_ Takeshi's soul expanded further.

"I'm no ones." Shin'ichi hissed, "I'm no one's damn puppet!" His face was distorting, twisting in the confusion, fingers cracking.  
Something numbed his leg and it fell flat, he kissed the ground, nose smashed, he laid still, panting.

_'You cannot escape our reach, _you cannot deny your masters." A pulse through his body.

"You can." Benjiro squatted next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You can keep them out."  
_"Shin'ichi, keep your focus!"  
"Shin'ichi."_ Mamoru pressured him again, feeling the weight bearing down onto him again. He had to have Shin'ichi do his part or he wouldn't be able to keep him out for much longer.

_"Shin'ichi."_ Takeshi was forcing harder now.

_"Stay away from my brother!"_ Mamoru urged a push, the black aura causing Shin'ichi to fall on his stomach, the battle of energies began to peel away at Shin'ichi's skin, oozing from the cuts, there were gashes that formed, on his face and arms, yet spirit was replacing where the blood should appear.

But it didn't do enough, Takeshi was able to suppress the attack in seconds, making Shin'ichi woozy.

Benjiro closed his eyes moving his energy, he forced himself into avatar state again, he could see the lines. When they were fighting each other, the division between Takeshi and Shin'ichi became clearer, there was a definition where he was able to distinguish, Takeshi's soul and Shin'ichi's.

"What the hell?" Huyu seemed to fade into the room, his eyes skirted the arena at the wild release of energy, squeezing his eyes and holding his breath momentarily as the levels began to give him a headache, far higher than the prior room.

A dark blob seemed to coat Shin'ichi, attempting to force its way into the cracks between Shin'ichi's soul and Takeshi's, it was managing only slightly.

_"Shin'ichi you have to do something quickly_." Mamoru voice was fading, weakening.

"Huyu, I need you to give him as much of your energy as you can. Flood him until there's no possible space left." Benjiro glanced at him.

"W-what the hell? Aint he our enemy-"  
"Huyu! Do it now!" Benjiro snapped, he glared at him.

Huyu gaped at the sight of the purple irises, confused beyond healthy but nodded none the less.

He put a hand on Shin'ichi's shoulder and attempted to do as ordered, yet there was the same amount of rejection as with Mamoru.

Then there was the movement.

The black fog began to swirl, modifying, opening a space, Mamoru was allowing him entrance to the soul.

Head bobbing forward, Shin'ichi's eyes began to close, Huyu shook him a little.  
"Stay with us now."

It felt weird, as though there was an exchange. He could hear a quiet voice, a mutter, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Mamoru." Huyu closed his eyes, trying to focus on keeping the barricade.

"Puppet puppet puppet…" Shin'ichi was hypnotized, twitching, he was lost into the soul.

Benjiro took the scythe and created a circle around the three.

"Those damn books better be accurate." He cursed.

The spirit world had many books of exorcisms. And the side of Hotaka had read a few, plus the instructions that Shin'ichi had given prior.

The sand wasn't the most ideal, but would do. Using earthbending, he began the symbols, and paused.

Energy didn't have a symbol, and that was Shin'ichi's main.

"The hell you doin over there?" Huyu growled, keeping a steady flow was helping, there was a stalemate. But it wasn't winning.

As soon as either of them gave up it would be overwhelmed.

"Shut up." Benjiro managed that of earth, air, water, and fire. He bit his hand and dropped blood on each symbol.

Energy…he left it out. It was the element inside them; that was what mattered.

He brought his hand up, solidifying a wall around it to coat energy and react with so, and bashed him in the stomach.

* * *

I failed.

Everything was because of me, he's dead because of me. I wasn't crying. They'll come in any second now, I can't be crying. Wiping my nose, I curled myself tighter.

He's dead.

He's dead.

If I keep saying it. If I keep repeating it it'll seem more like reality. It'll be more real.

But I don't want it to be real!

The people….they should have found him by now. Ever movie…all the shows…they made it seem so easy. All the books…

I asked them to let me help look. I said that I could, I was smart enough to, but they don't need help from some kid. They don't believe I can do anything.

No, they do, they think I can do everything wrong. They think I'm just a big idiot who can't watch his brother!

I grabbed the nearest thing to me and threw it across the room, which happened to be the snow globe my grandma had given me for my last birthday.

It was my favorite one, a man and his kid looking into a telescope, and when you shook it the stars lit up the dome for them to see.

Not anymore.

The glass shattered and water spilled over the carpet.

Oh man, mom...oh what does it matter?

It doesn't even a little bit!

I grabbed everything else, my books my piggy bank, action figures, I kicked over my nightstand.

It all is just space.

A waste of space.

I'm the waste of space. I'm the trash, what's meant to be thrown out. I'm the pathetic living creature…I'm the failure.

A failure.

I stepped off my bed and immediately cut my foot, accidently stepping on the shards from the various broken items in my room.

It was good. The pain I felt wasn't enough.

I started hitting the walls, punching them, my hand bled and ripped, no one was coming up to confront the noise issue.

They're probably asleep by now. Or drunk.

Only way they can really get through the day.

I kicked my piano, it didn't budge quite as much. Though nothing grand it was still a full sized, sturdy and secured to the wall.

I heaved out a breath and tore at my hair.

The rain of my eyes fell from my face again and I choked back what I could manage, my nose running again.

Whatever, I don't' care.

I just want my brother back. I cried into my hands and felt my chest burning.

A hand patted my shoulder and I didn't want to turn around.

I guess they weren't drunk. But still. Don't make me face them. Don't make me see their disappointed faces. They think that just cause I'm a kid I don't know what's going on. They let me know it was serious, but aren't telling me the details. I'm not an idiot. I'm not a fool.

I know he's dead. I know I'm the cause of it.

"Stop treating me like an idiot!" I screamed, hoping they'd finally hear me, see me, understand.

It wasn't my fault…I didn't mean to…please stop...

"Aaron." I jumped forward, the voice not one I knew.

The man was old, old as my parents, scraggly beard, he looked like one of the guys you saw in movie about the ancient times. Doesn't matter either way, because he's not supposed to be here, and as he hasn't identified himself as a police officer or anything, I'm going to guess he isn't someone I want to have here.

He was blocking the doorway, I only had the window, and it was second story.

"Mom!" I screamed, backing against the bed frame.

"Aaron, right now it's just us, they can't here you. I need you to remain calm." He knows my name. I grabbed the gun under my bed and shoot him in the eye, but the Nerf darts don't really seem very effective. They bounce off his face and I instead run at him with the gun, hitting him on the side, the plastic doesn't help. If only mom would let me have a real one. He grabs my arm before I can leave the room, "Aaron, please, I need you to work with me."

"Get off me!" I screamed, I bit him and screamed, he released me and I ran out the room.

"Mom! Mom!" I cried, taking the steps three at a time, I tripped and fell down the last three, hitting my wrist, it wasn't hurt too bad; "Mom!" She should be in the living room.

My dad was out but my mom was here, I heard her, she was supposed to be right here.

But the house was empty.

"Mom!" I screamed again.

If she left then I'm home alone with this robber. But my mom wouldn't leave me alone, "Mom!" I tried again, please be here…

"Aaron, I'm not here to hurt you." The man was at the foot of the steps.

The phone was on the table, I grabbed it and was about to call 911, but I didn't hear a dial tone. Oh man...oh man this isn't good.

"Aaron. Right now this isn't the world you know. I've created a suspended animation of your home, so you'll feel more comfortable."

"W-what." He's a crazy man. I'm home alone with a lunatic.

He waved his hand and the entire house disappeared, we were standing in a dim area, it looked outside but was hard to tell, a thick swamp coating a majority of the land. This was like out of those cartoons. I must be dreaming...

"You're not asleep. This is just your subconscious rather than your body, your spirit is here because I called a meeting with you."

"What have you done with my parents?" I demand to know.

I just lost my brother…no way is he doing this to me.

"What happened to your brother." He asked me.

My gut hurts and I look around for a place to run.

"Aaron, this is a very serious situation going on. The only ones who are in danger are you and Ashton. I can promise you everyone else is safe."

He knows my brother too.

Is he the one who-

"No. I had nothing to do with your brothers kidnapping. I can, however, save him."

Now I start to listen to him. But he's a liar. There's nothing anyone can do.

"Aaron, you, are a very special child, a very unique child. You were born with a very important task." He stepped forward and touched my forehead.

I cringed, and then felt my muscles relax. Something in my stomach just settled, I could breathe a bit easier...I felt connected to this man. He wasn't human.

"You and I are the same. I am a spirit, I'm not alive on my own, but I'm alive in you. You are the recreation of myself. We are the same person."

This is crazy. This is impossible.

It has to be impossible.

"Your brother, is the second half of my soul. You two are connected in that you share my life. Because of this, there is a connection. And because of this connection, you have to realize the seriousness of what happens now that your brothers gone."

"It's serious because he's a baby! You said you can get him back, get him back!" Anything. I'd do anything.

Please just bring him back alive.

"Aaron..." He sighed, "There are two options. I can erase yours, or Ashton's existence."

Now I know he's psycho.

"What?"

He waved his hand and a small blob formed.

No wait, I know that small blob, that's my brother!

"Ashton." I tried to grab him but my fingers slipped straight through him.

What? That's not possible...he's here. He's right in front of me and I can't...I can't even hold him

He looked worn out, weak, pale. He was sleeping, but I could see the tear stains on his face, the crinkled shirt and ripped pants. Mom will seriously murder the one who did this.

"I'll bring back one of you to my dimension. It's...another world you see. I'll make sure you're all set, safe and within easy communication. You'll learn to master your abilities as I have before you, and then when you are older you two will be able to meet again."

"Another dimension-you mean you're an alien?" That's so cool.

I always knew there was something out there. There was another world, another place. Different people, different lay out.

"We are human, but we have abilities. We have spiritual influences in our own bodies, which gives us the capabilities of bending one of the four elements, air, water, earth and fire. You and Ashton are the only ones alive who are able to control them all."

I could see it, just like he was them, to be strong enough, this is what other places are like, this is what we were capable of, me...I was able to do this.

Just seeing Ashton here managed to calm my nerves, all my attention on him now shifted to this.

"One of us." That part I had to repeat, I had to remember that this wasn't as simple as he was saying.

"Yes. Unfortunately your brother is too young to voice an opinion, so it's your decision. If you leave he will never have been kidnapped. If he leaves you will not know of his existence."

"He's three. What's he going to do in a world by himself." He said that this was my choice, but it was like when my mom said that I could either clean my room or go without my gameboy for a week.

It's not a choice.

"My parents will have him right? They won't remember me. None of them will remember me. What about all the pictures and videos, all my stuff?" Just because their memories would be wiped doesn't mean that I would be gone completely right?

"No. everything surrounding you will disappear. Your existence is erased, and reality will correct it as such."

So they'll vanish, be replaced with phony stuff.

"What about my memory?" I asked.

If I don't remember who I am, then I really am erasing myself.

"Your memory will remain intact. However, the longer you remain, the more you'll find questions being raise, decay in your confidence of the past."

"How long will I be here?"

"At least a decade."

"That's more than my life now!" I didn't even see my first ten years pass and I'm supposed to start over and wait ten more now?"

"Aaron, there is no other option."

Ashton will be taken if I don't agree. He'll put an innocent child into the hands of complete strangers. But it's no better than where he is now. But I'm still a child too aren't I?

But just because he's the younger brother he's more important. They care about him more. Just like my parents.

But his sleeping eyes, ugh. Because I'm the older brother I have to do this. I know it more than them.

"How do I know you're the good guy."

He studied my face for a long time and then sighed, "Aaron. You'll fine as you grow older there are no good guys and bad ones. Only your opinions and goals and those who agree or disagree with them."

I didn't answer to that one.

My opinion is that I owe Ashton my life. So I'll repay him now, and never again be in his debt. And my goal...is to get both of us back to our world at the same time. Whether it take a decade or three.

I'll do whatever I'm needed here then get back.

That's my only chance.

"Aaron." He called me for one more thing.

I gave him my attention, and he paused, looking me over, and then shaking his head.

"No. it's nothing."

Hmph. Adults don't make sense. He's not telling me something. But I guess I'm not telling him I'm no idiot either. We'll see how far he gets.

* * *

He didn't have a choice back then. He had to come because it was Ashton's life. Ashton would have been brought back, a child whose speech was remedial and walk was comparable to a bunny stumble. He failed the first time; that was his repayment. All of this was. He who failed to keep the one cared for safe didn't deserve a normal life, he deserved pain, torture, to do everything he could to make sure that everyone else could live happily, even at the cost of his own.

"Shin'ichi." They were all screaming at him, everyone, Takeshi, Benjiro, Huyu, Mamoru…

They all wanted something from him, something different.

His eyes were open but it seemed that they could only make out shadows, smaller shapes.  
"Shin'ichi."

Takeshi won after all. He won, he's going to get his wish.

"Shin'ichi!"  
This made him open his eyes wider.  
And they were all there.

His family.

Auria, Hotaka and Mamoru.  
All their faces close, examining him, Hotaka with a "what is wrong with you expression while the other two were smiling.

Just as he remembered, how he'd always want to remember them.

But that was a life he didn't deserve. A family he should never have made. They made him enjoy life, made him have a will to live.

His world seemed to swirl, to spin and then free fall, an anchor pulled himself back to his spiritual body. Benjiro felt his gut tear through his skin, escaping into oxygen. Pushing out all that that didn't match his brother's soul or the black feeders around it, it seemed to take bits of his own person with it.

His soul was stretched, it hurt Benjiro perhaps more than it did Shin'ichi, who completely fell to the floor.  
Benjiro was now beside him, laying face downward, Shin'ichi breathing while on his side, he couldn't move.

Shadows surrounded him and began to try to heal the void in the spirit, filling it with their presence, he gawped, and disappearing momentarily in their smoke and then his image solidifying, eyes dozed off into space. The deep black color, they were horrified. Yet collective at the same time.

He moved his hands in front of him, staring at them as one would a foreign species. They were crinkled a bit, as if he had been drenched in water for days.

And now for the first time…he was here. He was. But that was all.

Sitting upward took more energy than he cared to admit, just crisscrossing his legs left him out of breath, but he neither cared nor noticed.

They were missing. All of them.

"I…."He didn't even know what to say.

He glanced at Benjiro, whose head rolled around and then lifted.

He was paralyzed from this. Huyu was staring at both of them now, sweat protruding from his shirt and face, he decided that he'd never get used to these people.

"Ow ow o wow…damn it hurts." Benjiro stayed put, attempting to rotate his shoulder was more pain than it was worth.

Shin'ichi was silent, standing up, looking around.

"I…I don't know how much of them left, it was just him but I don't feel-." Benjiro warned.  
"Takeshi's gone." He whispered, moving his finger for a moment to test mobility.

Perfect.

Shin'ichi smile was short, and then he could full length, laughing, he began to throw attacks at the air, fire blasts, an air current, water shreds, rocks, he paused, and then grinned even larger, "He's gone…he's really gone."

"Hey-don't overdo it now!" Huyu warned.  
Shin'ichi had to calm himself, sitting on the floor and spreading himself out

"So is anyone going to explain stuff to me?" Huyu motioned to his eyes when he glanced at Benjiro uneasily again.  
"He bounded Auria and Hotaka to his soul." Shin'ichi explained, "It was the only way he knew he'd have the ability to counter my strength."  
"Yeah, the dumbass didn't really leave me much choice." Benjiro folded his legs, pressing down his knees, it was different kind of tone he used.

The sarcasm and snarky underlay that screamed Hotaka, but the manner was joking, more so of Benjiro .

"Ok…"  
"Takeshi's dead, and Benjiro-kun managed to salvage Shin'ichi-kun's soul from being overtaken by Takeshi. Before we left I gave Tu-san a push to seek revenge on his daughter's death. He didn't seem to have much more to live for, so he agreed to murder him." Aeka followed from where Huyu appeared a bit ago.

Badly wounded, Izumi must have been on fast forward, for her entire torso now only wore her jacket remains, single button, and bandages on her chest and limbs, the sweats were equivalent to capris now, shredded remains, and a single sandal, the other somewhere lost in the spirit world.  
"You planned this?" Shin'ichi asked, shocked.

"Of course. I figured that it was best to keep this part of the plan away from you." Aeka cocked her head.  
Huyu smirked, and walked over to her, thumping her head.

"You play a pretty good villain. Believed most of it til I felt Emi's energy level's kick back up."  
"Kenji-kun wasn't supposed to betray…"  
"He wants what's best for everyone. A brilliant boy but a bit immature on the reality side. He knew he was being played either way, and just decided that enough was enough." Huyu defended him, "Besides, I don't think things turned out too bad as they are."  
"If Huyu hadn't came Shin'ichi would be Takeshi right now." Benjiro agreed.  
Aeka said nothing, still incapable of opening her eyes, she was difficult to read.  
There was a silence that made all of them shift in discomfort.

"So. Now what." Huyu asked.  
Aeka pushed her hair behind her ear, "There is really nothing left is there."  
"What happened to the other masters?" Benjiro asked.

Aeka shrugged.

…

"I don't really know everything you know." Walked ahead of them, her dead hand limping against her side.

Huyu frowned, moving towards her he touched it, but he could tell from her lack of movement she didn't feel it.

"How far's it dead?" He asked.  
Aeka pointed to her mid forearm.

"Master's energy isn't transferable with direct contact of seals. It froze all of my nerves in retaliation."

Huyu made a face that was sympathetic, and then rubbed the back of his neck, "Well…you pretended to kill Emi."

"Wait what?" Benjiro turned to them.  
Aeka felt a little woozy, still catching up on energy intake, Huyu caught her as she stumbled.

"Here." He squatted down.

"I can't see if I'm over the ground." She frowned.

"Then trust me." He insisted.

She wrapped her good arm around his neck and he carried her piggy back, and then turned.

"So what's the quickest way outta here?" He asked them.

Benjiro gave a quick look around.

"I can handle it." He stepped inside the transmutation circle, exhaling, he pressed his palms to the center, a tube of light reached above their eyes, Huyu flinching and glancing away.

"Ima have to get used to this new crap."  
"Deal with it, snow cone." Benjiro rolled his eyes.

A nudge of Huyu's eyebrows, he'd definitely have to get used to that.

He carried Aeka to the center and they all waited on the fourth person, the avatar standing absolutely still, his blade in his hand, dead.  
Benjiro frowned, and then walked next to him.  
"You're outta their control. We'll go back there and kill the damn bastards." Benjiro assured him.

"I really don't like the habits you've picked up." Shin'ichi moved his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, the dirt smothering his cheeks.

Benjiro smirked and punched him, "Stop being a wuss. We got the others to meet up with."  
"You really think it's that simple?" Shin'ichi asked.

"Yeah. It is." Benjiro now had a gentler smile, and then motioned his head.

"No." Shin'ichi shook his head.  
Huyu felt something, and saw a tear in Shin'ichi's eye.

He didn't even think, dropping Aeka and then making a dash for Benjiro.

But Shin'ichi already drove the scythe through his chest, Benjiro was too stunned to react, his face paling as the blade went from one side of his body to the other, his eyes glowed momentarily and then weakened, sinking to his knees.

Shin'ichi dropped with him, the tears dropping from his chin.

Huyu screamed, the pang in his head made him fall to the ground.  
Aeka remained silent.

"I…-i…" Benjiro tried to speak but the blood gushed from his mouth, his entire face pale.

"You saved me...if you had let him take control and erased him it would have been so much simpler." Shin'ichi shook, palms crushed, "But now, you're the only one. You're the only one who can die and make it right." He breathed.

Benjiro saw more than his own…he saw Auria, Hotaka, he saw Shin'ichi, their lives…he couldn't breathe anymore…his vision fell inward, it was faint now, he couldn't feel his head as it hit the floor.  
Aeka walked to Huyu's spot, who was now in shock on the floor.

"I told you. In no future is there a happy ending where you interrupt." She sat down next to him, expressionless, only the wavering of her voice gave hint that she was in pain.

Shin'ichi touched his little brothers blood stained hair, and then gripped the handle of his weapon, and flooded it with his energy, every last bit, the blade of the spirits glowed, and Benjiro's heart never took another beat.


	138. Epilogue

**July 20th, 2015**

** New York City**

* * *

Chris opened his single room apartment and tossed the key on the counter, slamming the door behind him he didn't even kick off his shoes as he plopped on the bed.

He was beat. The academy was cruel, he knew the first day was all about the scare tactic, make or break people. Screaming his face to intimidate, pushing him, making him run and work out, they wanted to see how pathetic they were. Who would crack. There were two girls that began crying when they were hollered at for being too weak for the exercises, another guy who almost yelled back at them. His favorite part was when two guys who were car pulling accidentally grabbed each others uniforms. That time he was about ninety percent sure there was a tear in their eyes.

How could they think they'll be strong enough to save others if they let the smallest things get to them? It was about being stable, strong, to be the one that others looked to for support. One does not gain respect by showing weakness.

Oh man. He was thinking like his father now.

As for Chris.

If they truly expect him to care about what the likes of them old people think, then they're in for a good surprise.

He had dealt with enough bastard leaders that he really couldn't even consider them anything other than ants in his way. One goal, a decent job with reliable income. He could take being shot at, he'd gone through that already. What difference could there be in where the bullets were coming from? His mentality was good, he didn't flinch or react, the commanders saw this and were constantly attempting to push him over the edge.  
Little did they know he peaked out higher than Mount Everest. They couldn't even touch them from their distance.

Physical conditions...well he wouldn't lie and say that he was in the height of his days. Since he moved out he hasn't had time to define his muscles or practice his martial arts. But the muscle memory remained, and he certainly could keep up with what the expectations were for junior recruits. People under the impression that just because he was the youngest meant he wasn't mature enough had another thing coming to them. He could keep up with just about anyone in the entire class, no questions asked.

Still. He was exhausted. No car, ten blocks to the bus stop and another three blocks from there, to and back in this mucky heat, he had an excuse.

He needed to shower and get his uniform ready for tomorrow, but damn he needed a nap. His eyes already fluttering, fighting to keep the eye lids open really seemed a pointless battle. He was tired, nothing to be ashamed of.

Just something about today was weighing him down, extra pressure on his shoulders. Perhaps first day nerves? No. That was definitely not it.

It didn't matter either way.

He set his phone to alarm at nine, give him a two hour nap, then he could prepare for the next day.

Grabbing his pillow and curling on his side, he silenced his mind and forced submission to the unconscious.

He'd gotten good at this. Just turning off everything and accepting whatever is to come in one's dreams. Most of the times it was nightmares. Memories. Or...what he believed with memories. It'd been so long, he really was having difficulty sorting out reality from fiction. His curse...his curse was changed. No longer was he an energy thirsty beast, but now he was to remain a lunatic, a person with a past no one knows. That he himself would forget if it was an option.

But his dreams wouldn't let him. Deeper he delved into his mind, muscles loosening and moth sightly parting, his eyelashes felt as anchors, locking the eyes shut until he earned the rest he deserved.

Yet he was falling, a rope to his hips that dragged him, faster, wind burning his ears and the hissing of faceless people. Ones who didn't mean anything at the time he knew them, so he took no notice. But now were the guilty party in his torture, frequently paying visits without his consent.

But unlike before, he knew his actions. He knew he was asleep.

Where as last time it took him at least three fourths into the scene to recognize his patterns, this time he knew immediately.

But he still couldn't control it. The black room, the fog of war, he couldn't make it go away even if he tried. A lucid dream with limited control, was that even possible?

No...this was wrong, so very very wrong. He began to walk, his footsteps feeling floor where there really was none, a stifled air that made him cough once. Hands swaying at his side, he felt nothing, could see nothing. Hear not even his steps. This seemed to be the area one kept the crazies, just to drive them mad with their own thoughts. The seclusion of nothingness made him twitch a bit, hearing his own thoughts louder than his own words.

If he could wake up...

A muffle, a voice drowned out by something keeping it captive. He darted forward, prepared to help but couldn't accomplish moving. His feet moving but he must have just been running in place. Again the voice, no owner, he curled his fists, trying to find the source.

No panicking wasn't good. A deep breath, he inhaled and exhaled.

Closed his eyes.

And then opened.

His eyes faded out for a moment, and then refocused and he immediately knew the root of his madness.

His muscles tightened, this wasn't possible.

_"Try not to act as surprised as an idiot."_ Mamoru's voice echoed around him, "_You should be used to this by now."_

He was a monster…in his demon form, nothing about him changed, the skin, the thinness, the prickling feeling that ran up and down Huyu's back…he shook his head, his eyes tracing the smog coming from the skeletal figure.

"There's no way…how…" Chris stuttered, "This can't be happening again."  
"_When Shin'ichi stabbed Benjiro with that blade, he forced his energy through, activating the blade's power, it erased Benjiro's existence, and all that reside in him, including the avatar spirit." _Mamoru didn't waste any time, _"Without the avatar, neither Benjiro nor Shin'ichi existed, meaning all the harm the caused was erased, half the wars were resolved through diplomacy because there was no one to save them. Everything is different."_  
"No shit Sherlock!" Chris balled his fists, "What you think I haven't figure it out? When I woke up as a fourteen year old with oxycotton in my mouth? My life wasn't directly affected until I was shipped to your damn dimension, so it took me to my suicide attempt. Do you realize how much more tempting it was for me to swallow this time?"

_"Nice to see you learned from your first attempt."_  
"Don't be actin all casual! This isn't-or wasn't, a joke! Do you understand how screwed my life was because of this?"

_"I can only imagine."_  
"Like hell you can! Whatever-Wait, why the hell are you here? How can you be here?"  
_"While I was attached to Shin'ichi I wasn't his definite soul, while he may no longer exist I merely became a shadow again. And as a shadow, I cannot be touched by any spiritual influence. My memory is intact, even if the time I recall being a human is now of nonexistence based off this dimension."_  
Chris frowned.

"So technically you didn't exist with us. You never-"  
_"If we are speaking in correlation with the spiritual influence then no, I never had any physical interactions with any of you or knew you as a living breathing human."_

"Why the hell is this so screwed up..."_  
"Because spirits can only mess things up." _

"No, your brother does. If Shin'ichi hadn't killed Benjiro then we'd all be-_"  
"In an endless cycle of war and death. There was no way to kill the Masters and Prodiges. Not completely. That's why one of them had to die. If Benjiro had allowed Takeshi and the others to completely take over Shin'ichi's soul, then he would only have had to erase their existence, he would have remained alive, with altered destinies. As soon as he removed them from Shin'ichi, the only solution was to destro Benjiro, as it was the avatar that began it all." _

A frown, Huyu huffed and crossed his arms, unpleased with the answer. This wasn't what he had wanted to hear. Not that he wanted to hear anything from any of these people again but to have to argue with them why they were the bad guys is even worse.

And completely unworth it.

"Why are you here then? I'm mortal, a mundane. Bout as good as the old man that lives down the hall." Untrue, the old man down the hall had made bank as a young man and only lived in this run down place because he took being humble to a new level. With him he could at least buy someone of use if it was really necessary.

_"You're a master-"_  
"In a dimension that can't support my energy, with no way of contacting anyone…do you realize how mad one goes? Trying to sort out whether the span of two years was skipped over or if you need institutionalization because you have no actual proof that said you were really there?"

_"Why question yourself?"_ Mamoru tilted his head.

"Just….shut up. Why are you coming now anyways? It's been six years-or, I guess four…I don't know how you count it because I started over but I'm twenty now. If you were hoping to be of some help you're a bit late."

_"It takes great effort to track a person down using only shadows, particularly when I know no other shadows in the realm other than the eight of yours. Most of it was manual labor."_  
"Why did you seek out mine; Why not Kenji's or Iwao's or Nao."

"They have no memory." Mamoru was too calm.

"What?"

"It's not normal for you to retain memory of that life. I wasn't even sure you would recognize me."  
"How….I thought it was a Master/Prodigy kind of thing."  
_"No."_

…  
Thanks, thank you for elaborating you man of many words.

Chris sighed.

"Look. Either way you can't stay here. I ain't Shin'ichi, I don't want you being here trying to protect me or hurt me or whatever you want. Idea of some guy trailing me, watching my every moment really creeps me out."  
Mamoru said nothing.

He had nowhere else to go, Chris realized.

He touched the back of his head, his hair was buzzed cut for the training, so there wasn't much that he could fondle with in the awkwardness.

"I need to forget that realm. The sooner I do the better off I'll be."  
_"You want to forget about Emi? Aeka? Benjiro? The avatar you swore your life to-"  
_"I never swore my life. I was forced into it." Chris growled, "But…I don't know. If they don't remember me or even exist anymore, then…then what does it matter? It's a good memory-sort of, now, because I failed, I have to live with the consequences."  
_"Huyu-"_  
"That's not my name. I'm not the master I'm not a bender I'm just a foster kid who's trying to make a career outta the skills I think I acquired at a different place."

_"You're attempting the career because you feel guilty. You failed to save Benjiro so you're going to spend the rest of your life trying to save someone else."_  
"It's not my fault-"  
_"I don't want to hear what excuse you've been telling yourself for the last four years. You were meant to protect him and you failed. You aren't the first. Nor are you the first seeking to compensate for his mess up. Look where that go him."_  
"Oh like you did good on your part?" Chris snapped.

Mamoru was silent for a moment, not answering, Chris didn't care he struck a nerve.

There was a minute of silence, and then Mamoru sighed, although without a mouth it mostly just appeared a small gesture of his head.

"_If you could go back. Bring back Shin'ichi and Benjiro would you?"_

"There's no point in talking of woulda-shoulda-couldas." Chris frowned,

_"Who said it was a woulda-shoulda coulda_?" Mamoru asked.  
"Because I'm just one guy." He threw up his hands.  
_"No you're not."_  
"Yes. I mean, I got you I guess so that makes one and a half?"

_"You have help."  
_"Who. No one remembers."  
_"No one who didn't see it remembers." _

Chris woke up there.  
His eyes fluttered, the first thing he notced was the his alarm sounding.

It sure didn't feel like two hours, but man his head hurt.

He had strange dreams…not the first time, he shook his head, trying to get it out.

It was just a dream, just another attempt to make sense of what happened.

He moved to his kitchen and found food on the table. Chocolate chip cookies and brownies, the kind with chocolate sauce on top; there was a tea kettle on the side, and a chess board set up.

Sitting across from him was one of the most beautiful girls he'd seen.

Hair a dark brown that went to her waist, she bobby pinned the bangs to be pushed to the side, her brown eyes steady, a red tank top with black skirt, grey tights and black boots, she was taller than he recalled, surely if she stood she'd be about five-two.

A tilt of her head, she studied him.

"You look better with long hair Senpai." She smiled.  
"Ae-ka." He twitched in the shock.

A glance to his shadow and he saw it shift, Mamoru giving his voice of assurance.

"Mia-chan here. But I suppose if we are to be working together it doesn't matter." She gave a small smirk, "I had told you it would be ugly. But I never mentioned that I knew how to fix it."


End file.
